Retour LIVRE I
by Miliune
Summary: Harry marche dans la forêt interdite, il est prêt à mourir, prêt à se sacrifier. Mais peut-être qu'un petit objet pourra faire la différence, peut-être pourra t-il se sauver et sauver tout le monde en cherchant ses réponses dans le passé...peut-être. HP/?, JP/LE. Maraudeur, Lucius,Tom Jedusor. SLASH M/M. Time travel. RATING M.
1. Je meurs ce soir

Bonsoir à tous. Nous somme le 1er janvier 2017 et j'espère que vous avez toutes et tous passé un excellent nouvel an. Je vous souhaite une merveilleuse nouvelle année, pleine de canon et de fanfiction intéressante, de joie et de bonheur. Bref que du bon pour vous.

Avant de commencer, je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont commentés mes dernières histoires et en particulier ma béta **Titou douh** qui débute l'année avec moi :D et qui corrigera ce nouveau récit. Qui sera long, plus long que mes autres fics. Je ne peux donner d'indication sur quand elle se terminera je peux vous dire qu'elle est déjà bien avancée et que je ferais au mieux pour qu'elle soit toujours continuée.

C'est un petit challenge, il semblerait qu'il faille passer par un petit retour dans le temps pour faire bonne mesure. Un petit message pour une Guest qui a un jour posté quelque chose sur Harry et Tom Jedusor et bien Tom sera là XD.

Ensuite pour ceux qui ont lu Summertime madness et qui ont vu ma petite note à la fin qui disait que globalement ces histoires seraient des drarry. Je vais rectifier le tir, cette première partie ne sera définitivement pas un drarry. Mais ne vous arrêtez pas à ça d'accord…s'il vous plait XD.

Maintenant ce qui diffère de l'histoire :

Les maraudeurs sont, de ce que j'ai lu parmi mes recherches, devenus des animagus en cinquième année, j'ai avancée ça d'un an pour que ça soit cohérent avec l'âge qu'aura Harry à ce moment là.

La sale face de serpent qu'est Voldemort devient extrêmement moche dès qu'il se sépare de morceau de son âme mais pas dans cette histoire, il gardera ce physique de beau gosse m'voyez.

Je pense que j'ai tout dis…sauf les recommandations habituelles donc :

C'est une fanfiction à caractère **homosexue** l, donc homophobes s'abstenir, elle sera totalement **classé M** parce que voilà quoi. A priori il n'y aura pas de violence, pas d'abus en tout genre. Je ne peux pas promettre que ça ne sera pas une **deathfic** , je veux dire des gens vont mourir c'est sûr. Mais pour le bien de l'histoire cela est totalement nécessaire (mais on en est pas encore là).

En revanche ça ne concerne pas les personnages principaux. Après j'espère que je vais réussir à vous tirer les larmes des yeux et vous émouvoir (c'est le but, moi j'adore m'émouvoir).

Voilà donc je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture. Et encore merci Titou Douh !

Koeur sur vous les agneaux.

* * *

 **LIVRE I**

JE MEURS CE SOIR

« I would die for you, that easy to say. »

Ride. Twenty one pilots

.

.

 **2 mai 1998**

Harry Potter releva la tête de la pensine, le visage blême.

Severus Rogue l'avait protégé. Et ce depuis le début.

D'un pas chancelant, il se recula de la vasque et se cogna contre le mur. Son professeur de potions, qu'il avait passé toutes ces années à haïr, avait nourri un amour inconditionnel pour sa mère. Un amour qui avait traversé sa haine à l'encontre de James, un amour tellement puissant qui l'avait poussé à protéger Harry malgré son animosité pour lui et sa ressemblance flagrante avec son père... Malgré sa tristesse et sa colère. Et tout comme lui, Severus s'était laissé guider, piéger, manipuler par Dumbledore. Tout comme lui, il avait bu ses paroles, obéi à ses ordres, suivi ses explications parfois déconcertantes et ses demandes difficiles.

Et maintenant, Severus était mort. Sans amour, sans soutien. Sûrement aussi seul et désespéré que l'était Harry à présent.

Il allait mourir pour sauver le monde sorcier, il allait mourir pour sauver des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, des gens qui n'avaient pas pris la peine d'écouter les mises en garde de Dumbledore. Il allait mourir et personne ne saurait que Severus avait toujours été du bon côté. Il allait mourir pour ces gens alors que tout ceux qu'il aimait, tout ceux qui l'avaient protégé, guidé et tout ceux qui étaient réellement importants étaient morts.

Le Gryffondor ferma les yeux et se força à ne pas pleurer. Il devait sacrifier sa vie parce qu'en lui vivait une partie de Voldemort.

Harry sortit du bureau sans se soucier de la bataille qui faisait rage entre les murs de Poudlard. La figure pâle et la démarche lente, il se dirigea vers un autre bureau : celui de Minerva McGonagall. La pièce était ouverte parce qu'un des murs avait été détruit, tout les portraits étaient vides de leurs occupants. Harry passa au-dessus des débris et entra. Il sortit sa baguette, ou plutôt celle de Draco Malfoy. Il se mit en milieu de la pièce et ouvrit la bouche.

\- Accio retourneur de temps.

Harry entendit de petits cliquetis contre un mur. Il s'avança dans la direction du bruit. Une des pierres semblait factice, il prononça un _Alohomora_ et la pierre s'écarta. Harry s'empara d'un geste vif du précieux objet et rejoignit la bataille. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, il était mort de peur. Il repensa à Severus et sa haine au point de déchirer une photo de Lily et de jeter la partie où étaient James et lui. Si Harry avait su tout ça, son comportement en faveur de Roque aurait-il changé ? Aurait-il été plus sympathique à son égard et fait en sorte que Rogue s'adoucisse et voit en lui plus de Lily que de James ?

Harry mit le retourneur de temps autour de son cou, contre la bourse où se cachait le vif d'or. Il se recouvrit de la cape d'invisibilité et marcha dans les couloirs de Poudlard, passant devant les ruines et les corps. Devant Ginny, qui réconfortait une fille qui pleurait. L'envie de s'approcher et de la prendre dans ses bras se fit tellement puissante qu'il resta un moment à la regarder, mais il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, à présent. Enfin, il aperçut Neville dans un coin et se dirigea vers lui, à l'écart des autres.

\- Neville, chuchota Harry.

\- Harry, bon sang ! Tu m'as fais peur… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je… Je dois faire quelque chose.

\- Tu n'as pas l'intention de te rendre ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non.

Mensonge.

\- Ah bon…

\- Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. Tu vois le serpent de Voldemort ? Il s'appelle Nagini.

\- J'en ai entendu parler.

\- Ron et Hermione le savent mais au cas ou… Il faudra…

\- Tuer le serpent ?

\- Tuer le serpent, oui.

\- Harry ?

\- Oui, Neville ?

\- On va se battre, tu sais.

\- Oui.

Harry remit la cape et repartit en direction de la forêt. Se battre et prendre le risque de tuer encore plus de monde, de perdre encore plus de personnes... Harry ferma les yeux. Il fouilla dans la bourse autour de son cou et prit le vif d'or.

« Je m'ouvre au terme. »

Harry souffla dessus et la pierre tomba dans sa main, s'échappant du vif d'or coupé en deux. Il la fit tourner trois fois dans sa main et des silhouettes apparurent tout autour de lui. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour le savoir mais il le fit tout de même. Sirius, Remus, James et Lily étaient près de lui. Comme des ombres bleutées, des sortes de patronus. Harry ne prononça aucun mot, il les regarda tour à tour. Ils lui souriaient tous.

\- Est-ce que ça fait mal ? Mourir ?

\- Non, Harry.

\- S'il y avait un moyen… Oh, si seulement il y avait un moyen...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Nous serons avec toi.

Harry en était sûr mais la peur continuait de dévorer ses entrailles. Il allait mourir. Il continua de marcher, entouré des émanations fantomatiques à l'image de ceux qu'il avait aimés. Puis il arriva à l'endroit où se trouvaient tous les mangemorts. Il en reconnut une bonne partie. Yaxley, Dolohov, Bellatrix, Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy. Ces deux derniers avait l'air pétrifié et perdu.

\- Il n'est toujours pas là, Maître. Ça fera plus d'une heure, bientôt.

\- J'étais sûr qu'il allait venir, pourtant.

\- Et je suis là.

Harry retira sa cape d'invisibilité et se présenta devant Voldemort. Entre eux crépitaient les flammes d'un feu rougeoyant. Tout autour de lui, il entendit les cris des géants, les rires des mangemorts mais seul comptait ce qu'il avait en face des yeux. Puis Voldemort leva sa baguette et, au même moment, Harry porta ses doigts contre le retourneur de temps.

Dès l'instant où l'éclair vert le frappa, le sablier tourna.

* * *

 **OoooOoooO**

 **.**

 **31 Juillet 1973**

Il était étendu face contre terre, écoutant le silence autour de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et ne vit aucune différence, il faisait terriblement sombre là où il était. Il se redressa et constata qu'il se trouvait contre l'herbe de la forêt interdite. Il n'y avait plus de feu en face de lui, il n'y avait plus de mangemort, il n'y avait plus de Voldemort non plus.

Harry se redressa et quelque chose coula contre son dos. Il porta sa main à son cou et trouva de la poussière. En fait, tout autour lui s'étalait de la poussière. Harry se souvenait tenir sa baguette et sa cape d'invisibilité et maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien. Tout avait disparu, sauf lui. Par chance, il lui restait ses vêtements et ses lunettes, qui s'étaient tout de même cassées une fois de plus.

Il tenta de se relever complètement et sa jambe plia sous son poids. Il s'écrasa de nouveau au sol et poussa un cri étouffé. Il se tourna sur le dos et tenta de reprendre sa respiration. Son cœur s'emballa à une vitesse incroyable et il se sentit gagner par la panique. Il était mort... Mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça, la mort ! Juste lui dans la poussière et l'herbe, dans une forêt. Il ferma les yeux et gémit douloureusement avant de s'évanouir.

Quelque chose broutait ses cheveux. Ça sentait délicieusement bon, d'ailleurs. Harry battit des paupières pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un cheval au pelage étincelant, qui semblait briller dans la nuit. Il se poussa de l'animal et constata que ce n'était pas un cheval mais une Licorne. Harry se redressa d'un coup et la bête fantastique fit quelques pas sur le côté. Cette fois-ci, il réussit à se lever et à tenir debout sans que ses jambes ne flanchent, même si elles tremblaient. La licorne s'approcha et Harry s'appuya sur elle. Puis, elle avança doucement, entraînant le brun dans sa marche. Il se laissa porter.

Elle l'abandonna à la lisière de la forêt. Devant lui se trouvait le lac, et au-dessus le château. Harry se tourna vers l'animal et tenta de lui dire merci, mais un gargouillis étrange sortit de sa bouche. Il resta longuement immobile devant le château : il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était de nouveau là. Voldemort avait-il abandonné son corps dans la forêt ? Mais alors, où étaient tous les géants, les rafleurs, les mangemorts, les statues qui devaient protéger Poudlard ?

Harry se mit à croire qu'il était bel et bien mort et que c'était son enfer ou son paradis. Il se pinça le bras à plusieurs reprises mais rien n'y fit : il était bel et bien là. Il monta en direction du château aussi vite que son corps le lui permettait. Tout était vide. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans le château. Harry pénétra par la porte principale. Les quatre sabliers comptant les scores des maisons étaient vides. Le souffle court, il se mit à monter les escaliers comme un fou. Passant devant les tableaux endormis, l'envie fut un moment tentante d'en réveiller quelques uns pour avoir des réponses mais il avait peur de ce qui pourrait se produire s'il le faisait.

Il se dirigea vers le seul endroit qui lui semblait logique. Le château était dans un très bon état, rien n'était détruit, pourtant l'ambiance était étrange. Harry se força à ne pas se soucier de ça pour le moment. Quand il se retrouva devant la statue du bureau de Dumbledore, il soupira de bonheur. Il eut envie de pleurer sans pour autant savoir si ce qu'il trouverait l'aiderait réellement. Mais voir cet endroit lui faisait du bien. Toujours.

Puis il se souvint qu'il n'avait pas le mot de passe. Alors, il s'allongea devant la statue et s'endormit, épuisé de sa course le cerveau brouillé par mille et une questions.

\- Hé bien, jeune homme, ce n'est pas un endroit habituel pour s'endormir.

Harry sursauta et leva la tête. Le fantôme de Nick-quasi-sans-tête se trouvait au-dessus de lui. Harry se frotta les yeux, ne pouvant y croire.

\- Vous êtes ici !

\- Et bien, où voulez-vous que je sois ? Je n'ai pas l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu…

\- Harry ! Ne me reconnaissez-vous pas ?!

\- Ma foi, des Harry, il y en des tas. Devrais-je vous connaître ?

Harry secoua la tête, totalement sonné. Il essaya de rassembler ses esprits.

\- J'aimerais entrer, mais je suppose que vous ne connaissez pas le mot de passe.

\- Je le connais mais je doute que Dumbledore soit heureux que je fasse entrer un élève - si vous en êtes un - dans son bureau à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit. Votre présence ici est très étonnante : les cours ne commenceront que dans deux jours.

Harry s'étouffa avec sa propre salive. Il digéra difficilement la nouvelle.

\- Mais... Et la guerre ? la bataille ? Dumbledore est mort !

\- C'est moi qu'on appelle Nick-quasi-sans-tête mais c'est vous qui avez perdu la vôtre. Dumbledore, mort ? Ça nous ferait une belle jambe ! Vous m'avez l'air bien perdu. Comme vous ne devriez pas être ici, je vais faire une exception. Attendez là.

Le fantôme disparut et Harry grogna.

\- Je ne peux pas aller ailleurs, de toute façon...

Il ramena ses jambes contre son torse et enfonça sa tête entre ses genoux. Dumbledore, vivant... Mais où était-il tombé ? C'était inespéré. Il attendit de longues minutes, le cœur battant, essayant de contenir sa joie pour ne pas être déçu si tout ça s'avérait être une mauvaise blague. Puis, la statue tourna et Harry releva la tête. Albus Dumbledore en robe de chambre apparut dans l'ouverture, son éternelle paire de lunette en demie-lune posée sur son nez, devant ses yeux bleus qui regardaient Harry avec étonnement.

Le visage d'Harry s'illumina et un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il se releva d'un coup, vacilla légèrement, mais se reprit. Il fit un énorme effort pour ne pas lui sauter dans les bras. Il n'était plus un enfant. Mais ses yeux se baignèrent de larmes sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Avant de pouvoir prononcer un seul mot, il s'évanouit de nouveau.

Quand Harry rouvrit les yeux, il était allongé dans un canapé, enveloppé d'une douce chaleur et baigné dans une lumière orangée tout à fait apaisante. Il se rendit compte que c'était en fait la lueur d'un feu de cheminée qui éclairait la pièce où il se trouvait.

\- Vous êtes réveillé ?

Harry se tourna et vit Dumbledore qui s'approchait de lui avec une tasse. Il la tendit à Harry et le brun s'en empara rapidement. Il but le liquide qui n'était pas brûlant, mais tiède comme il fallait. Il termina la boisson d'une traite.

\- Et bien, vous aviez soif.

Harry porta son regard sur le directeur qui l'observait, amusé. Dumbledore remplit d'un coup de baguette sa tasse et Harry but de nouveau.

\- Bien, comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Mieux.

Harry se redressa et détailla l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui.

Rien n'avait changé, c'était plus ou moins le même à part d'infimes détails. Rien ne trahissait de réels changements. Harry se rendit compte de quelque chose d'exceptionnel : il voyait ses deux mains mais aucune ne portait de bague ou avait l'air moisie. Dumbledore suivit le regard du garçon.

\- Elles ne sont plus très jeunes mais je vous assure qu'elles me sont très utiles.

Harry releva les yeux vers l'homme.

\- Excusez-moi, c'est juste que… Je n'en reviens pas de vous voir… Je n'y crois pas ! C'est insensé !

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Parce que la dernière fois que je vous ai vu… Vous étiez mort.

Dumbledore fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Mort ? Rien que ça… Bien, et si nous commencions par le principal ? Quel est votre nom ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche puis se rappela que le fantôme ne l'avait pas reconnu. Que devait-il faire ? Mentir ? Non il ne pouvait pas mentir à Dumbledore.

\- Je m'appelle Harry Potter.

\- Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas que James Potter avait un frère...

Harry parut soulagé mais resta partagé entre l'étonnement et la consternation.

\- Monsieur, je ne suis pas son frère… Je suis son fils.

Dumbledore le fixa et Harry fut incapable de déchiffrer ce qu'il y avait sur son visage.

\- Monsieur, je ne suis pas son frère… Je suis son fils.

Dumbledore le fixa et Harry fut incapable de déchiffrer ce qu'il y avait sur son visage.

\- Pardonnez-moi jeune homme mais je suis extrêmement confus.

Le directeur de l'école fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous vous retrouvez dans l'enceinte du château, alors que les cours sont loin d'avoir débuté, sans qu'aucune protection ne se soit déclenchée. Vous réussissez à venir jusqu'à mon bureau avec une histoire farfelue à propos de ma mort... Je vous avoue être fortement décontenancé.

Harry se mordit la lèvre et ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur. A quel moment avait-il cru que ça serait aussi simple ? Harry l'avait cru parce que c'était Dumbledore, celui qui leur avait confié le retourneur de temps pour sauver Sirius et Buck, celui qui pouvait le mieux comprendre une chose aussi étrange que ce qui venait de lui arriver.

La bouche d'Harry trembla, essayant de savoir par quoi il devait commencer, et la voix de Dumbledore se fit de nouveau entendre.

\- Donnez-moi une bonne raison de ne pas vous confier aux Aurors.

\- Je peux vous en donner plusieurs. Je sais pour les Reliques de la Mort, je sais pour votre sœur, je sais pour Tom Jedusor.

Harry avait parlé d'une voix précipitée et terrifiée où transparaissait l'urgence de la situation. Cette fois-ci, tout le visage de Dumbledore sembla se froncer. Il croisa les doigts sous son menton caché derrière sa longue barbe et resta un long moment silencieux. Harry tenta de rester impassible mais son cœur battait la chamade et il sentait le stresse et la fatigue le gagner. Son seul espoir reposait sur son directeur. Il fallait que lui le croit. Qu'il l'éclaire comme il l'avait toujours fait.

\- Dites-moi, si vous le voulez bien. Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez ?

\- J'ai fait tout ce que vous m'avez dit, j'ai trouvé les horcruxes et j'allais me rendre à Voldemort… Et puis j'ai… Il allait me tuer, alors j'ai utilisé le retourneur de temps.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ?!

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il attendait de ce geste. Il avait eu dans l'espoir de profiter de sa propre mort comme diversion pour tuer Nagini. C'était un geste de pure folie mais il l'avait fait en désespoir de cause.

\- J'ai utilisé le retourneur de temps… Professeur, en quelle année somme-nous ?

\- Nous sommes en 1973. Le 31 juillet pour être précis.

Harry se sentis enveloppé par une sensation glaciale et une envie soudaine de rire. Mais pas parce que la situation était drôle, mais uniquement parce qu'elle était purement ironique. Quel âge avait-il alors ? Revenir à une date où il n'était pas sensé exister le jour de son anniversaire. Il y avait vraiment de quoi rire et pleurer en même temps.

\- Comment est-ce possible ?! Comment ai-je pu remonter aussi loin !?

\- Mon garçon, il va falloir me raconter toute l'histoire, en commençant par le début. Tout ce que vous me dites est parfaitement décousu.

\- Vous ne me croyez pas !?

Dumbledore le regarda de ce petit air malicieux qui le caractérisait tant et Harry fut soulagé de l'avoir près de lui.

\- En une seule phrase, vous avez évoqué trois secrets que très peu, vraiment très peu de personnes connaissent. Je serais bien bête de ne pas vous croire.

Harry acquiesça. Il raconta tout. Sa naissance, la mort de ses parents, les Dursley, Poudlard. Il raconta le miroir du Risèd, le professeur Quirrell, le professeur Rogue. La pierre philosophale, la coupe de feu , le retour de Voldemort et les horcruxes.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir révélé votre mort, Monsieur.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, Harry. Il faut bien mourir un jour. Au moins, c'est moi qui l'ai choisi.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que nous soyons en…. Oh ! Mais alors, ça veut dire... Mes parents sont vivants ! Ils sont en vie !

Harry se sentit déborder d'une joie immense. James et Lily était en vie, mais Sirius, Remus et Rogue aussi ! Dumbledore posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Harry… Vous rendez-vous compte que ce que vous avez fait est bien au-dessus des lois de la magie et de la vie ? Si vous êtes encore là, c'est uniquement parce qu'il y a un potentiel futur où vos parents finiront ensemble, mais votre venue peut changer tout ça. Ce que vous avez fait est extrêmement dangereux, vous êtes peut-être coincé ici pour toujours. Si vos parents ne finissent pas ensemble, vous risquez de disparaître.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer puis la referma pour réfléchir à cette question. Ensuite, il releva un regard déterminé vers Albus Dumbledore.

\- Monsieur, j'aurais déjà dû mourir trois fois. Peut-être même plus... Ça n'est jamais arrivé. J'étais prêt à mourir, hier. Vous voyez, je ne suis pas mort. J'ai pu revenir ici, la magie a accepté ça. S'il y a une chance, une infime chance de sauver plus de gens, je ne vais pas passer à côté. Je me fiche de disparaître, à présent. Votre plan pour sauver le monde sorcier impliquait ma mort depuis le début, alors s'il faut que je meurs, je le ferais. Il parait que ce n'est pas si terrible, après tout.

Dumbledore secoua la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que mon futur moi a traversé, mais sacrifier un enfant n'est pas digne d'un Directeur.

\- C'était la seule solution. Je ne vous en veux pas.

\- Et quand bien même vous ne m'en voulez pas... Moi, je m'en veux terriblement. Je me reconnais bien dans cet acte. Harry, vous vous rendez bien compte que Voldemort est en vie en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Mais si on trouve les horcruxes, on pourra le détruire !

\- A votre époque, avez-vous eu des indices sur l'endroit où ils se trouvaient ?

\- Non, mais Rogue le sait et Lucius Malfoy le sait sûrement aussi. Il fait partie de ses mangemorts.

\- Harry, Rogue n'a que quatorze ans, je doute qu'il ait quoique ce soit à voir avec les mangemorts, du moins pour le moment. Si nous nous attaquons aux horcruxes, comme vous le dites si bien, il faut être sûr de ce que l'on va faire et je ne laisserais pas un enfant comme vous s'occuper de cette tâche.

\- Mais je ne suis pas un enfant !

\- Vraiment ? Harry, regardez vous.

Dumbledore prit le bras du jeune et le força à se lever pour qu'il puisse se regarder dans un miroir. Harry poussa un cri de stupeur : il avait de nouveau quatorze ans. Il était de nouveau ce petit garçon maigre aux cheveux en bataille. Il porta la main à son visage.

\- Non… J'avais dix sept ans… Je ne comprends pas.

\- Harry, regardez-moi.

Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore, le visage livide.

\- Si vous êtes là, c'est que vous avez la possibilité de sauver plus d'une vie. Et je veux bien vous laisser faire dans la mesure où vous semblez en savoir beaucoup plus que moi. Seulement, je dois vous avertir. Si vous avez l'intention de chercher les horcruxes, ça ne sera pas simple.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Comme vous n'avez aucune indication temporelle, rien ne dit que ses horcruxes sont déjà prêts. Si nous nous rendons dans cette caverne, par exemple, nous prenons le risque de tomber sur Voldemort et de nous faire tuer. Nous prenons le risque de lui apprendre que des personnes veulent détruire ce qu'il fait et changer le futur, j'entends par là tous les emplacements des horcruxes.

\- Suggérez-vous d'attendre qu'il s'attaque à moi ?

\- Harry, selon vos dires, Voldemort s'est attaqué à vous parce qu'il a entendu une prophétie. Or, cette prophétie n'a pas encore été révélée. Par conséquent, pour le moment, il n'y a aucun risque qu'il vous attaque. Vous me dites qu'après la mort de vos parents, Tom a fabriqué deux horcruxes : l'un en vous, et l'autre un serpent.

\- Oui.

\- Ça signifie qu'à notre époque, il n'a que son journal, la bague, la coupe de Poufsouffle, le médaillon de Serpentard et le diadème de Serdaigle et qu'il cherche des endroits où les cacher.

\- Oui. Je sais où se trouvent le diadème et le journal ainsi que le collier, mais la bague est dangereuse, monsieur. Seul Rogue a réussi à vous protéger du sortilège, mais ça vous a tout de même tué.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est le plus à portée de main ?

\- Le diadème, la bague et le médaillon. Non, en fait, je n'en suis pas sûr… Juste le diadème. Il se peut qu'il n'ait pas encore caché le médaillon de Serpentard, et il doit garder le journal avec lui. Vous avez raison, on ne peut rien faire tant qu'on est sûr de rien...

Le visage d'Harry se décomposa. En vérité il n'avait aucune certitude sur le lieu ou Voldemort aurait pu cacher ses précieux objets.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, Harry. Vous avez en votre possession assez d'informations pour déjouer les plans de Tom Jedusor et réduire le nombre de ses partisans. Il restera caché aussi longtemps qu'il le faut mais son ego le fera sortir de son trou.

\- Alors, que dois-je faire en attendant ?

\- Vous allez faire ce que tout sorcier de quatorze ans est supposé faire : aller à l'école.

\- Mais, comment ? Je ne devrais même pas exister ?!

\- N'oubliez pas, mon cher Harry, que je suis directeur. Par contre, il faudra faire quelque chose pour vos cheveux, vous ressemblez beaucoup trop à votre père.

Harry eut du mal à se retenir de lui sourire franchement et Dumbledore inclina la tête en faisant de même. Il était de nouveau chez lui.

.

.

A suivre...


	2. Je reviens

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

JE REVIENS

« It's been a long road »

Faith of the heart. Rod Stewart

.

.

 **OoooOoooO**

Harry passa de l'eau sur son visage puis se regarda de nouveau dans la glace. Il avait toujours quatorze ans. Pourtant, il se souvenait de ses dix-sept années, il avait cet âge dans sa tête. Il ne se sentait pas enfant du tout. Comment avait-il fait ? Même Dumbledore s'était retrouvé incapable de répondre à cette question. C'était un miracle qu'il le croit, un miracle de se retrouver à Poudlard la même année que ses parents... Harry avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Il essaya de reprendre ses esprits et d'effacer le sourire idiot qui venait sur ses lèvres et s'empara de la lotion que lui avait confiée Dumbledore. Il en étala assez sur ses cheveux et respecta les annotations : masser pendant dix minutes, laisser reposer vingt minutes, rincer. Harry se redressa et écarquilla les yeux devant sa nouvelle coiffure.

Il était blond. Ses sourcils et ses cils étaient devenus blond aussi. Ses cheveux étaient à présent lisses, retombant en mèches humides sur son front. Harry s'essuya le visage et passa les vêtements qu'on lui avait prêtés. Il reposa sur son nez les lunettes qu'on avait bien voulu réparer pour lui. Dumbledore avait mis à sa disposition une chambre normalement réservée aux professeurs, pour le temps où les cours n'auraient pas commencé. Il lui avait fourni des robes et des vêtements que certains enfants avaient oubliés. A présent, il devait rejoindre Hagrid pour se rendre sur le chemin de Traverse, afin d'acheter ses affaires d'école. Harry n'en revenait pas de devoir refaire tout ça : c'était comme retourner six ans en arrière. Pourtant, il avait hâte de tout recommencer. Il avait hâte de revivre un peu du bonheur que Poudlard lui avait procuré, même si une tache l'attendait toujours.

Harry sortit de la salle. Hagrid se tenait déjà devant lui. Harry se força à ne pas faire d'effusion : Dumbledore l'avait mis en garde sur ce qu'il pourrait se passer s'il disait à tout le monde qu'il venait du futur. Harry savait parfaitement que ça serait dangereux mais il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur se gonfler de bonheur d'avoir encore quelques repères.

\- Bonjour, mon garçon. Tu es Harry Adams, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui !

\- Je suis Hagrid, le garde chasse. C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de t'emmener sur le chemin de Traverse. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai ta liste avec moi.

Hagrid tapota sa poche et se pencha vers lui en souriant sous sa barbe. Harry lui rendit son sourire.

\- On va passer par le réseau de cheminette dans la salle commune des professeurs.

Harry fit oui de la tête et suivit le demi-géant qui comblait à lui seul tout l'espace du couloir. La salle commune était sensiblement la même que celle des Gryffondor mais dans des tons plus mauves. Harry s'émerveilla de pouvoir y entrer pour la première fois. Hagrid se pencha vers la cheminée et créa un feu à l'aide de son parapluie, puis il s'empara de la poudre.

\- Bien, Harry. Tu y entres en premier et tu prononces « Chemin de Traverse » en articulant bien.

\- Oui.

Harry récupéra la poudre et sourit en se rappelant que sa première fois avait été un échec. Il avança vers les flammes et jeta la poudre.

\- Chemin de Traverse !

Il toussa fortement et essuya la poussière qui se trouvait sur ses vêtements. Il se recula vivement, de peur d'encombrer le passage d'Hagrid. Et effectivement, c'est ce qu'il se passa : Hagrid se retrouva coincé dans la cheminée. Harry tira sur sa manche et, bientôt, d'autres personnes vinrent à son secours. Quand le garde chasse fut sorti, il se mit à rire en remerciant tout le monde et tapa l'épaule d'Harry.

\- Bien, allons-y.

Harry sortit de la boutique où il se trouvait et, quand il arriva dans la rue bondée du Chemin de Traverse, une bouffée de nostalgie s'empara de lui.

\- Dumbledore m'a donné un peu d'argent.

Hagrid ouvrit une bourse.

\- Donne-moi tes mains.

Harry s'exécuta et Hagrid versa un gallion et quelques mornilles entre ses doigts.

\- Par là, tu trouveras le magasin d'Ollivander. Je vais aller t'acheter ton chaudron et tes livres puis nous irons chez Madame Guipure pour te trouver des robes. Ollivander est le vendeur de baguette, il parait que tu n'en as pas, mais un sorcier n'est rien sans sa baguette.

Un voile de tristesse passa devant les yeux d'Hagrid et Harry tapota son bras.

\- J'ai bien compris. Je vous attendrai chez Madame Guipure.

\- Ah euh… Bien, bien !

Harry se mit en marche. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait plus de baguette : la sienne avait été détruite par Hermione par la faute de Nagini. Celle de Draco n'avait pas survécu au voyage dans le temps, de même que sa cape d'invisibilité, le retourneur de temps et la pierre.

Harry essaya de comprendre puis une idée le frappa. Il était dans le passé, ces objets ne lui appartenaient pas encore. Lui-même n'existait pas. Avec un peu de chance, s'il avait raison… Harry cessa de réfléchir en entrant chez Ollivander. Rien n'avait changé : c'était toujours les mêmes étales encombrées d'une multitude de boites. Personne n'était dans la boutique. C'était évident : il n'y avait que lui pour venir acheter une baguette en fin de vacances. Harry s'avança vers le comptoir et tapa sur la sonnette.

\- Me voilà, me voilà.

Harry vit Ollivander sortir des dédales d'étagères. Il était légèrement plus jeune que dans son souvenir. Le vieil homme détailla Harry.

\- Je viens pour une baguette…

\- Oui, c'est évident. Mais tu es un peu vieux... Que s'est-il passé avec ta baguette précédente ?

\- Elle a reçu un sort et elle s'est brisée.

Ollivander fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers Harry.

\- De quoi était-elle faite ?

\- Bouleau et plume de phénix.

\- Oh, je vais voir ce que je peux faire !

Harry espéra de tout son cœur. Il avait menti sur le bois pour ne pas éveiller trop de soupçons, mais si c'était comme il le pensait, sa baguette, jumelle de celle de Voldemort, devrait se trouver ici. Ollivander revint avec une boite et le visage d'Harry s'illumina. Il posa la boite devant Harry.

\- Essayez-la. C'est exactement celle que vous avez décrite, sauf que le bois est différent.

Le vendeur ouvrit la boite et Harry la reconnut immédiatement. C'était elle, c'était sa baguette. Il posa ses doigts dessus et se rendit compte que quelque chose avait changé. Il la prit tout de même dans ses mains et fronça les sourcils… Rien, il ne se passait rien. Pas de frisson, pas d'aura magique.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas la baguette qu'il vous faut…

Harry leva un visage livide vers Ollivander. Est-ce que ça avait changé également ? Vu qu'il n'existait pas, ça ne pouvait pas encore être sa baguette. Pourtant, sa cicatrice était encore là... Mais l'âme de Voldemort n'était toujours pas en lui. Harry se mit à paniquer.

\- Alors… Laquelle ?

\- Quelles baguettes avaient vos parents ?

\- Je… Euh. Je ne sais pas, je ne les ai pas connus.

Ollivander observa le garçon.

\- Venez avec moi, faites le tour.

Harry obéit, il fit le tour du comptoir et Ollivander le poussa devant lui. Il le fit avancer dans tous les couloirs de la boutique où s'étalaient les baguettes. Harry ne pipa mot, faisant totalement confiance au sorcier. Puis, un bruit se fit entendre. Harry tourna la tête en direction d'Ollivander _;_ celui-ci avait à présent le visage pétrifié.

\- Monsieur…

Le vendeur passa devant Harry et se dirigea vers la porte d'où provenait le bruit. Il sortit un énorme trousseau de clés et l'enfonça dans la serrure. Harry eut l'impression du même genre de mécanisme que lorsqu'il était entré à Gringrotts pour la première fois. Dès que la porte s'ouvrit, une boite atterrit aux pieds d'Harry. Ollivander se baissa pour la ramasser.

\- Et bien, voilà qui est éloquent...

Le vendeur de baguettes ouvrit la boite couverte de poussière. Harry regarda au-dessus. La baguette était lisse et noire, il n'y avait pas de manche et elle se finissait en pointe. Seule la fin de la base prenait une forme de petite boule, comme la deuxième partie d'un sablier. Harry se sentit inexorablement attiré par elle. Ses doigts glissèrent sur le bois et un frisson agréable parcourut tout son corps. C'était sa baguette.

\- Prenez-la, allez-y.

Harry s'empara presque avidement de l'objet et tout lui sembla en parfaite harmonie autour de lui. Un puissant vent entoura sa main et son corps et un mince sourire étira ses lèvres. Il regarda Ollivander.

\- Je crois que c'est ma baguette.

\- Je le crois aussi.

Ollivander raccompagna Harry au milieu de la boutique. Harry fouilla dans ses poches pour payer mais le vendeur l'arrêta d'un geste.

\- Tu n'as pas à la payer.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas fabriqué cette baguette.

Harry fit les yeux ronds.

\- Vous ne… Qui, alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est un lot de baguettes que j'ai acheté il y a longtemps. Je dis lot, mais il n'y en avait que deux. Deux baguettes qui n'ont jamais fonctionné pour personne Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il dans celle-ci ?

\- Je n'en sais strictement rien, mon garçon. Pour le savoir, je devrais la briser et je n'en ai aucune envie. Ce que je sais, en revanche, c'est que jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle n'a réagi ainsi pour personne. Je sais aussi qu'elle est faite à partir de bois d'ébénier. Il est de mon devoir de fournir une baguette à un sorcier. Mais une baguette comme celle-ci semble très capricieuse et décide seule de son propriétaire. C'est une baguette fidèle, mon garçon. C'est une chance que très peu de gens peuvent avoir. Fidèle et qui ne vieillit pas. Prends en grand soin.

\- Et la deuxième baguette, à qui appartient-elle ?

\- A personne. Elle restera là jusqu'à trouver preneur.

Harry rangea soigneusement sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe de fortune.

-J e vous remercie beaucoup.

\- Ne me remerciez pas, je n'ai rien fait.

Harry n'ajouta pas un mot et sortit du magasin avec une drôle de sensation. Une baguette noire dont on ne savait rien... Mais à qui avait-elle appartenu ? Cette question fut chassée par une autre question. S'il ne possédait pas encore une partie de l'âme de Voldemort, cela voulait-il dire qu'il ne pouvait pas voir en lui et donc ne jouissait pas de ses dons ? Il fallait qu'il vérifie ça.

Harry alla en direction de l'animalerie et entra dans le magasin odorant. Il fit rapidement le tour de toutes les étales jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. En fond de boutique se trouvaient des terrariums et, à l'intérieur, se mouvaient les serpents. Harry s'approcha d'eux et regarda tout autour de lui pour voir si personne ne l'écoutait. C'était très mal vu de parler fourchelangue. Il se pencha vers le bac et se concentra.

\- _Bonjour._

Tout les serpents levèrent la tête d'un coup et se mirent à siffler bruyamment.

\- _Bonjour ! Bonjour étranger ! Bonjour petit homme ! Vilaine chose !_

Harry sourit. Au moins, ça n'était pas perdu. Harry se figea et se demanda s'il restait en lui l'âme de Voldemort, finalement. Peut-être bien, peut-être un peu. Il fit le tour des terrariums et son regard s'arrêta sur un petit serpent gris métallique. Il en lut la description : Mamba noir. Une voix l'interpella.

\- Faites attention à celui-ci, mon garçon, il est extrêmement venimeux.

\- Alors pourquoi est-il en boutique ?

\- C'est une erreur de commande, il repartira ce soir.

Harry observa le serpent qui s'était dressé pour le regarder. Étrangement, il se sentit triste de savoir que ce serpent allait s'en aller.

\- Est-ce que je peux l'acheter ?

\- Sûrement pas ! Il est beaucoup trop dangereux pour un petit garçon comme toi.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il avait la certitude que ce serpent ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il soupira et fit mine d'aller voir ailleurs. Il s'approcha doucement des bouts de bois et des branchages en vente pour décorer cage et vivarium. Il en prit un en toute discrétion et profita de la cohue pour se diriger de nouveau vers le terrarium du mamba. Harry se concentra et souhaita que le serpent soit libre, comme il l'avait fait des années auparavant au zoo. Aussitôt, le verre s'effaça. L'animal ne bougea pas pour autant. Harry déposa les branchages et sortit sa baguette.

\- Serpifor, murmura-t-il.

Soudain, le bois se tordit et prit doucement la forme d'un deuxième serpent. Le mamba factice ne bougea pas mais l'autre serpent évalua son faux compagnon puis, de nouveau, il tourna sa tête vers Harry. Il se glissa alors hors de la cage et roula contre la cheville d'Harry pour se cacher sous ses vêtements. Harry cligna des yeux et tenta en vain de remettre la vitre mais il échoua. Le vendeur le vit et l'attrapa par le col.

\- Sale petit morveux ! Je t'ai dit que c'était dangereux. Sors d'ici !

Harry fut poussé sans ménagement dehors, pendant que le vendeur hurlait de s'éloigner de cette cage. Il entendit une petite voix amusée.

 _\- On va bien rigoler !_

Harry ne répondit rien mais avait le sourire aux lèvres. Il se dirigea vers la boutique de Madame Guipure sans voir qu'un autre garçon avait suivi son manège.

Hagrid n'était toujours pas là. Harry se laissa mesurer sous tous les angles et évita de répondre aux commentaires de la couturière qui se plaignait de sa maigreur. Tout le temps où elle s'occupa de lui, une image très nette revint à son esprit. Celle d'un garçon blond qui s'était tenu à coté de lui et qui bavassait à propos de moldus et de sang-pur. Le souvenir se fit plus précis à mesure qu'il y pensait.

Draco Malfoy lui avait adressé la parole sans savoir qui il était. Il lui avait exposé ses idées sans craintes, s'était laissé berner par son père. Soudain, Harry se rendit compte que Draco Malfoy n'existait pas. Ni lui, ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni Ginny. S'il faisait un pas de travers, s'il modifiait un peu trop abruptement le passé, il risquerait de détruire certaines choses du futur. Peut-être même ne verrait-il pas ce futur...

Draco Malfoy l'avait sauvé dans le manoir mais il l'avait suivi dans la salle sur demande. Que fallait-il penser de lui et de son père ? Peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard pour Lucius ? Peut-être que, de cette façon, Draco ne deviendrait pas la teigne qu'il devrait être ? Harry sentit la tête lui tourner. Penser au temps était une mauvaise idée. Il fut réveillé par le cri perçant de Madame Guipure.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça !? hurla-t-elle.

Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite puis il vit le mamba noir se rétracter autour de son poignet.

\- C'est mon animal. Il n'est pas dangereux, je vous l'assure.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même pas demandé son nom au serpent mais se retint de le demander maintenant. Le serpent comprit parfaitement qu'il n'était pas désiré et retourna sous le haut d'Harry qui gigota. Madame Guipure s'empressa de finir son travail et ce fut le moment que choisit Hagrid pour apparaître.

\- Ah, mon petit Harry ! Désolé d'avoir tardé, j'étais à l'animalerie pour t'offrir un petit cadeau. Ça a pris du temps parce que le vendeur était fou furieux. Il parait qu'un enfant à ouvert la cage d'un serpent extrêmement venimeux.

Harry leva le nez au ciel sous le regard suspicieux de la couturière.

\- Quel genre d'enfant mal élevé ferait ça ?

\- Oui, on se le demande, hein ! Bon, est ce que tu as terminé ?

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la femme qui fronçait les sourcils.

\- Je crois que oui.

\- Alors allons-y ! J'ai hâte que tu vois mon cadeau.

Harry récupéra ses nouveaux vêtements et donna le gallion à la couturière pour toute sa nouvelle garde robe. Elle lui rendit sa monnaie du bout des doigts et Harry suivit Hagrid. Dehors se tenait un énorme chaudron dans lequel il avait entassé livres et affaires utiles. Et, au-dessus, trônait une cage. Harry se dit que ça n'avait strictement rien à voir avec Edwige. L'oiseau était blanc, certes, mais ce n'était pas une chouette : c'était un corbeau un peu plus gros que la moyenne et aux yeux rouges. Harry grimaça mais l'animal piailla doucement.

\- Il s'appelle Hugin.

Hagrid semblait très fier de son achat et Harry lui fit un sourire pour ne pas le contrarier _;_ le choix était vraiment peu commun.

\- Bon, et si nous rentrions au château ?

\- Oui, Hagrid !

Harry se jeta sur son lit et observa toutes les affaires qu'il venait d'acheter. Il vida le chaudron et trouva au fond de celui-ci des paquets de bonbons. Il remercia Hagrid intérieurement et vit le serpent se glisser contre les paquets.

 _\- Faim._

Harry se frappa le front, comment avait-il pu oublier ce détail. Il se tourna vers la cage d'Hugin et l'ouvrit. Le Corbeau pinça gentiment le doigt d'Harry. Le blond s'assit sur son lit et ouvrit un des paquets de chocogrenouille en se demandant vaguement si le serpent pouvait manger ça. Il posa son regard sur le reptile.

 _\- Ton nom ?_

 _\- Pas de nom pour le venimeux dangereux._

Harry regarda le corbeau et sourit.

 _\- Lui c'est Hugin… Alors tu seras Lormungand._

 _\- Lormungand…_

 _\- Lord, pour les intimes._

Le serpent secoua la tête en fermant les yeux, comme s'il était heureux. Harry trouva ça étrange, c'étaient des mimiques de chien. Il tendit une chocogrenouille à Lord et ce dernier ouvrit sa gueule noire. Il la referma sur la friandise et l'avala. Harry se dit que la prochaine fois, il irait chercher les souris de la volière.

Il n'avait pas revu Dumbledore mais ce dernier lui avait assuré qu'il mangerait ensemble le soir venu. Harry était excité comme une puce. Il savait qu'il devrait plutôt être effrayé et se poser mille questions sur le pourquoi du comment de sa présence, mais réfléchir aux aberrations temporelles lui donnait mal à la tête... Pourtant, ce fut le sujet principal de sa discussion avec le directeur.

\- Si tu es là, Harry, cela veut peut-être dire qu'il y a encore un futur. Peut-être est-il sur pause, ou peut-être qu'un univers parallèle s'est créé. Personne ne pourra le savoir.

\- Alors, comment dois-je considérer la chose ?

\- Comment veux-tu la considérer ?

\- Et bien, je pense qu'il n'y a toujours pas de futur. Je pense que j'ai rembobiné en restant devant le film.

\- Le film ?

\- Oui, c'est… Une invention moldue.

\- Oh, d'accord. Et donc, tu penses que tout va suivre son court normal ?

\- Oui, si mes parents se mettent ensemble et que je nais, et bien je crois que je disparaîtrais tout simplement.

\- Et qu'est ce qui te dit que tu ne resteras pas ici ?

\- Si je reste en vie ici, alors il faudra que je disparaisse. Il ne faut pas que mon moi passé me voit.

\- Ça ne te gênera pas de disparaître, Harry ? Tu n'es pas dans ton monde ici, tu seras seul.

Harry baissa les yeux.

\- Je serais plus rassuré de savoir qu'il y a un moi qui peut goûter au bonheur, avoir ses parents près de lui sans que ne plane au-dessus de sa tête l'ombre de Tom Jedusor.

\- Tu n'es pas là uniquement pour eux, n'est ce pas ?

\- Je vais essayer de sauver plus de deux vies, cette fois-ci. Je vais vraiment essayer.

\- Harry, tu sais que tu ne pourras pas déjouer la mort éternellement.

\- Je sais…

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai cette discussion avec un enfant de quatorze ans.

\- Dix-sept.

Harry sourit et Dumbledore en fit de même. Il était prêt, comme toujours, à accepter tous les sacrifices. Ça ne lui faisait plus peur, à présent. Était-ce pour ça qu'il avait hérité de cette baguette ? Il la sentait tellement puissante, tellement comme lui à attendre quelque chose de la vie et pas seulement la mort...

OoooOoooO

Hugin fit quelques sauts sur son épaule et mordilla son oreille. Contre son bras s'enroulait Lord et il se dit qu'il avait l'air malin avec ses deux bestioles accrochées à lui. Il referma la valise qui avait été mise à sa disposition et laissa tout au milieu de sa chambre. Bientôt, il n'y serait plus. Et bientôt, c'était ce soir. Dumbledore lui avait expliqué qu'il repasserait sous le choixpeau et Harry n'avait pas essayé de le convaincre qu'il ferait juste mieux de retourner dans sa propre maison. Mais comme il venait d'arriver, il fallait qu'il se plie aux règles. Puis, Harry se dit que ça n'avait pas de réelle importance, même si l'envie de se retrouver dans la même maison que ses parents et Sirius était terriblement satisfaisante. Il sortit de la chambre avec Lord enroulé contre son bras. Harry était fasciné par le serpent, celui-ci était terriblement bavard et possédait un appétit gargantuesque. Harry se promit de se renseigner sur lui.

 _\- Je suis caché comme ça, personne ne me voit… Tu ne me vois pas, Harry ?_

 _\- Non, mais je te sens. Tu es glacé._

 _\- Je ne suis pas le fautif._

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il se dirigeait à présent vers la volière. Hugin poussa un cri en y entrant et Harry le regarda s'envoler. Ce n'était pas vraiment utile d'avoir un oiseau, surtout quand on avait aucun courrier à recevoir. Dumbledore avait raison, il n'avait personne, ici. Il se sentit envahi par le chagrin et tenta de le chasser en se disant qu'il avait toute l'année pour se faire des amis. Peut-être serait-il proche des maraudeurs...

Harry regarda Hugin voler de perchoir en perchoir. Comme il était l'un des premiers, il pouvait bien choisir sa place. Puis, il revint sur l'épaule d'Harry qui caressa sa tête.

\- Toi, tu restes ici, maintenant. Je viendrai te voir souvent.

L'oiseau piailla et s'envola sur la place du roi. Harry sortit de la volière. Il ferait passer le temps chez Hagrid.

Et le temps passa vite. Hagrid l'avait emmené dans la forêt interdite et Harry n'avait pas protesté. Il connaissait l'endroit presque par cœur, à présent, au point qu'il finit de se promener seul. Il retourna à l'endroit où il s'était réveillé et piétina la poussière de ses effets. Il soupira en voyant ça et se demanda vaguement si lui aussi deviendrait poussière au bout d'un moment. Tout en marchant, il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se tourna vivement et se retrouva face à la licorne. Lord monta contre son cou et Harry frissonna.

\- _Etrange animal…_

L'animal s'approcha de lui une nouvelle fois et revint brouter ses cheveux avec douceur. Harry passa sa main contre son cou et longea la peau dure de la licorne jusqu'à finir par emmêler ses doigts contre son crin. Harry repensa tristement à Voldemort qui avait tué cette pauvre bête dans le seul but de revenir à la vie. Il la caressa encore un peu avant d'entendre la voix d'Hagrid qui l'appelait. Harry s'éloigna d'elle et elle ne bougea pas, comme si elle le suivait du regard.

\- Les élèves vont arriver et je suis chargé d'aller chercher les nouveaux venus. Peux-tu retourner seul au château ?

\- Oui.

Harry remonta le parc et entra dans la grande salle. Les quatre tables avaient été dressées. Au-dessus d'elles flottaient les couleurs de chaque maison. Harry longea la table des Gryffondor puis alla s'asseoir vers la table des professeurs. Harry se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait seul dans la grande salle. Il n'en profita pas longtemps : des bruits se firent bientôt entendre. D'abord de façon ténue, puis de plus en plus fort. Les élèves arrivaient.

Harry retint sa respiration : presque au même moment, les professeurs firent leur apparition. Harry tourna la tête et sa joie fut immense en voyant le professeur McGonagall arriver, accompagnée du professeur Flitiwick en grande discussion avec Horace Slughorn. Harry sut alors ce qu'il devait faire. Le club de Slug était une ancienne activité et il se devait d'en faire partie. Mais si la première fois, il avait pu compter sur sa notoriété, à présent, il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même. D'autres professeurs firent leur entrée mais aucun d'eux n'était connu d'Harry.

Durant son examen des professeurs, toutes les tables des élèves avaient commencé à se remplir. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et Harry fit face au sourire de Dumbledore. Le garçon se leva et se mit sur le côté. Déjà, les nombreuses voix d'enfants heureux de se retrouver s'élevaient au-dessus de tout le monde. Harry pointa son regard directement vers la table des Gryffondor et _le_ vit.

James Potter.

Comment le rater ? Il faisait sûrement le plus de bruit. Ses cheveux en bataille, ses lunettes à la monture fine, son grand sourire et ce regard empli de fierté... Harry se sentit défaillir : il voyait son père. A côté de lui était affalé Sirius Black. Il ne voyait pas sa tête qui était enfoncée dans ses bras, mais il était sûr que c'était lui. Lupin et… Harry retint un sanglot et un gémissement de terreur. A côté de Lupin se tenait sûrement Peter Pettigrow. Harry détourna le regard quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre son souffle, de calmer les battements de son cœur et le pincement qui l'étreignait. C'était un rêve mélangé à un cauchemar.

En tant que sorcier, il essaya de rationaliser ce qui se passait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de continuer à croire qu'il était mort et que c'était la vie qu'il aurait sûrement aimé avoir. Il secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur la table des or et rouge, cherchant Lily Evans des yeux. Il la trouva enfin en bout de table. Cette dernière regardait en direction de la table des Serpentard. Harry suivit son regard et tomba sur Severus Rogue. Oui, évidement : ils étaient amis, à cette époque. Et Rogue avait mal tourné, au point de vendre la prophétie à Voldemort... C'était donc de ça dont parlait Dumbledore.

Harry fronça les sourcils. En vérité, il avait beaucoup de choses à faire et cela voulait donc dire que ce n'était pas du tout le paradis. Il remarqua que Rogue ne regardait pas Lily mais le fixait lui. Le blond se força à regarder ailleurs et, enfin, Hagrid arriva avec les premières années. Harry écouta d'une oreille distraite le discours de Dumbledore. Il le connaissait par cœur à présent. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur Lily Evans. Sa mère avait l'air adorable. Harry se permit de sourire bêtement jusqu'à ce que la chanson du choixpeau prenne fin.

\- Bien. Avant de répartir les élèves de première année, j'aimerais que l'on accueille un autre élève qui vient d'Ilvermony. Pour des raisons personnelles, il sera parmi nous. Harry Adams, voulez-vous bien venir ?

Harry se renfrogna. Il ne croyait pas vraiment à cette excuse bidon qu'il venait d'Amérique et il était presque sûr que ça ne passerait pas. Mais le silence s'abattit sur la salle pendant qu'il s'asseyait sur le tabouret. Cette fois-ci, Harry ne déblatéra pas avec le choixpeau. Si sa première baguette n'était pas jumelle avec celle de Voldemort, alors il pouvait très bien aller à…

\- SERPENTARD !

Harry écarquilla les yeux et la table de Salazar s'exclama de joie. Il se tourna vers Dumbledore qui lui souriait toujours. Contre lui, il entendit la voix de Lord.

 _\- Maison de serpent ?_

 _\- Maison de serpent,_ siffla Harry tout bas.

Il sentit Lord se tordre de contentement. Harry descendit les marches et fut accueilli par le préfet, un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'un bleu profond.

\- Je m'appelle Thomas Green.

Comme c'est original, pensa Harry. Il lui serra la main et fit un mince sourire au préfet.

\- Harry Adams.

\- Bien. Harry, je te laisse t'asseoir.

Harry longea la table et remarqua tout les sourires des Serpentard : les mêmes sourires qu'avaient eus les Gryffondor quand il était arrivé à leur table. Ils n'étaient que des enfants fiers de leur maison, aussi fiers qu'il l'avait été. Harry s'assit en bout de table, juste à côté de Severus Rogue, mais ne lui adressa aucun regard. Il réfléchissait encore à la meilleure manière de l'aborder. Connaissant le caractère de l'adulte et au vu des dernières images qu'il avait de lui, ça ne marcherait pas avec un _« Hé salut ! »_. Il fallait l'intriguer.

Harry eut soudain une illumination. Il plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux de Severus Rogue et l'enfant accrocha immédiatement les siens à ceux du blond. Puis, Harry se détourna de lui, ravi de son petit effet. Rogue avait définitivement la tête tournée vers lui. Il remercia intérieurement sa mère et ses yeux.

\- Alors, Harry. Dis-nous, pourquoi es-tu venu vivre ici ?

\- C'est vrai, ça ! Hé, Adams, tu t'es rendu compte que Poudlard valait mieux qu'Ilvermony ?

Harry se servit du poulet et avisa son verre de jus de citrouille. Que devait-il dire pour faire bonne impression ? Qui étaient réellement les Serpentard ? Harry secoua la tête : il n'y avait qu'un seul Serpentard qui l'intéressait, le seul qu'il devait convaincre de ne pas faire les pires choix.

\- Je suis venu parce que ma famille de moldus détestait les sorciers. Et... Disons qu'ils ne me portaient pas dans leur cœur.

Un ange passa et Harry releva les yeux vers le petit groupe qui le regardait avec de grands yeux, comme si il avait lu dans leur cerveau.

\- Les moldus sont les pires !

\- C'est vrai, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on accepte dans cette école autre chose que des sangs-pur !

\- Bien dit ! Il ne devrait y avoir que des Serpentard !

\- T'es pas d'accord avec nous, Adams !?

Harry regarda tous les élèves et vit que certains d'entre eux avaient baissé la tête. Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas que des sangs-pur dans la maison des Serpentard. Sirius et James étaient des sangs-pur et ils étaient à Gryffondor. Cette haine n'avait rien de justifiée, ils ne faisaient que suivre les principes d'une maison ou de leurs parents qui devaient vivre sous la peur de Voldemort. Harry soupira puis vit que Rogue avait baissé les yeux vers lui. Harry suivit son regard et remarqua qu'il regardait Lord qui avait pointé le bout de son nez à travers les pans de sa robe. Harry tourna la tête et décida qu'il vallait mieux jouer cartes sur table.

\- Non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Ma mère était une sang-de-bourbe. Si elle ne l'avait pas été, je ne serais pas un sorcier et je ne me retrouverais pas dans l'illustre maison de Salazar Serpentard. Et pour ceux qui disent qu'il n'y a que les sangs-pur qui devraient être ici, Salazar a mis un peu de son esprit dans le choixpeau magique, ce qui veut dire qu'il est en partie d'accord avec tout ceux qui entrent dans sa maison.

Tous se turent et observèrent Harry avec une sorte de respect mêlé de crainte. Harry se disait naïvement que pour le peu de temps qu'il était ici, il pouvait bien essayer de changer les mœurs des Serpentard. Lord retourna sous ses vêtements et Severus regarda de nouveau Harry qui s'était mis à manger en silence.

.

.

A suivre.

Et voilà pour commencer l'année, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Un petit commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir. Koeur sur vous.


	3. Regarde moi

Bonjour, Bonjour.

J'ai vu un truc super intéressant sur instagram je vous le donne en mille : SASSY HARRY. J'adore ce principe, dans mes souvenirs Harry était quelqu'un de timide qui ne parlait pas trop, tout le monde souligne le sarcasme de Draco mais Harry est pas mal dans son genre. Il envoi balader Neville, se moque ouvertement de Severus (lorsqu'il lit la carte du maraudeur) et est extrêmement désagréable avec les ministres (bon ils le méritent tous cela dit).

En fait Harry a tout de même la langue bien pendue. Il reste cependant mon personnage favori. En deuxième je mets Hermione et en dernier Draco Malfoy (ou Sirius Black) Je crois que je ne peux pas choisir entre eux deux XD. Tiens dites moi votre petit trio de personnage adoré.

Bon sur ce je réponds à vos reviews :

 **Millon** : Hey ! Merci, merci. J'avoue que je me suis peu creusée la tête ça me semblait évident mais je trouve ça chouette que tu penses que c'est originale. C'est vrai que d'habitude c'est toujours un petit problème en cours de potion qui amène nos héros dans le passé XD. Je pense qu'Harry est beaucoup trop heureux de revoir Dumbledore, je n'en ai peut-être pas fait assez mais je ne dévoile pas tous les sentiments d'Harry de but en blanc, il y aura encore plein de réflexions troublés. Enfin merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plairas tout autant :D.

 **Avion en papier** :Chalut, oui je vais bien et toi XD ? Mince alors je n'avais pas pensé à la famille Prewett, oh du coup je me sens un peu lésée là zut de zut. J'ai fabriqué un OC alors qu'il y avait une famille de sang-pur juste sous mon nez. Mais comme ils sont selon moi plus vieux que James ça ne peut pas être un des frères. En plus il n'y a aucune indication sur leur date de naissance c'est compliqué. Mais ils seront là « ordre du phénix » oblige. Merci pour ta lecture j'espère que la suite te plairas tout de même.

 **Walala35** : Ahahah merci beaucoup XD.

 **MissAnika** : Oh toi ! Merkii !

 **Hesymi** : Je te rassure je porte difficilement les maraudeurs dans mon cœur. Je ne suis pas non plus une grande amie de Severus Rogue. Je comprends qu'on le prenne pour un héros qu'on lui trouve des excuses toussa toussa mais bon il a traumatisé Neville, le garçon qui n'a rien demandé (. J'avoue que le comportement de James et Sirius est détestable mais ce sont tout de même des bonnes âmes. Enfin le retour dans le temps permet de faire un peu ce qu'on veut XD. Mais je vais essayer d'être fidèle le plus possible. Une histoire ou on a personne à détester ce n'est pas drôle n'est ce pas ? J'espère que tu aimeras la suite tout de même :D.

 **JBE** : Tu as tout à fait le droit d'être sceptique, j'avoue lire très peu d'histoire du temps de la jeunesse de James e Lily. Ce n'est pas un couple que je trouve passionnant, mais avec un Harry dans les parages ça peut faire des étincelles. Malheureusement pas de Draco dans les environs avant un long moment (même moi j'ai hâte de le voir XD) Mais voilà il va falloir plein de dénouement de truc pour qu'on y arrive. Mais ça viendra je le promets ! Merci d'avoir tout de même apprécié le début. J'espère pouvoir continuer à te captiver. Koeur sur toi !

 **Pouika** : huhu merci, merci !

 **Chasaniel** : Oh ouui petit Regulus d'amour. Pauvre âme Koeur sur lui !

Voilà, voilà le troisième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira encore merci à ma Béta **Titou Douh** koeur sur elle et sur vous.

Bonne lecture les agneaux.

.

.

 **REGARDE MOI**

« We all die in the end, so revenge we swore »

Troublesome. 2Pac

Par un heureux hasard, ou un coup de pouce du directeur, Harry se retrouva dans la chambre de Severus Rogue. Ils la partageaient avec deux autres élèves, du nom de Cassie Corgan et William Chester. Cassie était assez grand et avait les cheveux noirs courts et les yeux bleus. William, lui, avait aussi des cheveux noirs mi-longs, ramassés en une petite queue de cheval mais ses yeux étaient d'une jolie couleur dorée. Il était assez musclé et tout aussi grand que Cassie. A côté, Harry et Severus avait l'air de deux gringalets.

\- Franchement, merci, Adams.

Harry se tourna vers Cassie, qui s'écroula dans le lit qui était le plus proche de l'entrée.

\- Pour ?

\- Grâce à toi, je change de chambre. J'étais dans celle de Rosier, ce type est un fou furieux.

Harry retint ce nom mais ne posa pas plus de question. Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ignorer les regards que lui lançait Rogue. Il se dirigea vers l'immense fenêtre de la chambre. Harry n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans les dortoirs des Serpentard mais il dut reconnaître que l'endroit était plaisant : les couleurs vertes et argent offraient une atmosphère froide qui contrastaient avec la chaleur des lieux. Harry posa une main sur la vitre et, presque aussitôt, une autre main se posa de l'autre côté. Il sursauta et la sirène, qui le regardait, lui fit un immense sourire. Harry le lui rendit, même s'il ne les aimait pas. Celle-ci venait au moins lui dire bonjour.

\- Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil, on dirait...

Harry se tourna vers celui qui s'appelait William.

\- Ton petit discours, c'était quelque chose ! Tu cherches à te faire des ennemis ?

\- Dois-je m'inquiéter du peu de solidarité qui règne ici ? Voilà une chose que n'aurait sûrement pas approuvée Merlin...

William fut piqué au vif et se renfrogna.

\- Nous sommes solidaires. C'est juste qu'il y a des idées qu'il ne faut pas formuler tout haut.

\- Tu es un sang-pur, William ?

\- …Non. Ma grand-mère est une moldue.

\- Comment a-t-elle réagi en apprenant que tu étais sorcier ?

William rougit.

\- Elle était heureuse.

Harry se tourna vers Cassie et leva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Je suis un sang-pur, mais j'ai surtout envie de ne pas avoir de problème avec qui que ce soit.

\- Dis plutôt que tu as le béguin pour une sang-mêlé...

Cassie se pinça le nez d'un air comique.

\- Rebecca est une fille brillante et si c'est son sang moldu qui la rend comme ça, alors tant mieux.

Harry se mit à rire.

\- J'ai connu une fille comme ça, moi aussi.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, une sang-de-bourbe qui gardait farouchement sa première place. Vraiment intelligente. Elle m'a sauvé la vie !

\- Sauvé la vie ? Comment ça ?

\- Un jour, on est tombé dans un filet du diable. Disons que je n'étais pas du tout assidu en cours de botanique... Mais elle, elle l'était.

\- Vous êtes tombé dans un filet du diable !? Mais c'est dangereux !

Harry s'assit sur son lit et haussa les épaules.

\- On est jeune qu'une fois.

\- C'est du suicide !

Mais Harry pouvait voir l'admiration dans le regard de Cassie. Harry décida qu'il était temps de changer de sujet. Parler d'Hermione lui faisait mal au cœur.

\- Dites-moi plutôt : comment ça se passe pour le Quidditch ?

\- Pour nous, mal. On se fait rétamer un peu trop souvent. Surtout depuis que James Potter joue.

\- Ce type est un monstre ! Il est vraiment doué et, jusque là, personne n'est assez capable pour s'emparer du vif d'or et mettre fin au massacre.

\- D'accord…

\- Tu comptes passer les tests pour entrer dans l'équipe ?

Harry ne répondit rien et s'allongea sur son lit. Bien sûr, qu'il en avait l'intention !

Bientôt, Cassie et William parlèrent des prouesses de James Potter avec une sorte de hargne et de résignation. Harry se contenta de réfléchir au meilleur moyen de s'entendre avec eux. Un peu plus tard, les deux bavards quittèrent la pièce pour se rendre aux douches et Harry en profita pour faire sortir Lord. Il se tourna alors vers Rogue, qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Tu comptes me dénoncer ?

Rogue fronça les sourcils et il reconnut tout ce qui ferait de lui l'odieux professeur de potion.

\- Si j'avais voulu le faire, je l'aurais fait à table.

\- Quelque chose me dit que ça m'aurait attiré plus de sympathie que d'animosité.

Le visage de Rogue devint impassible. Harry reporta son attention sur Lord, qui n'arrêtait pas de parler.

 _\- On va bien s'amuser ici, j'ai déjà envie de rire. Dis-moi qui je dois mordre si on t'embête !_

 _\- Tu ne mords personne, Lord._

\- Tu… Tu parles fourchelangue !?

Harry se tourna de nouveau vers Rogue et sortit du lit. Il le détailla du regard et eut l'impression de se retrouver face à Draco Malfoy. La même envie de détaler pour prévenir les professeurs, sûrement cette même envie de se faire bien voir.

Harry se mit à sourire : il était enfin en position de force. Il se frappa mentalement en se rendant compte qu'il devait sûrement être en train de penser comme son père.

\- Tu sais qui a mis sur pied l'école d'Ilvermony ?

\- Non…

\- Les descendants de Salazar Serpentard. L'apprentissage du fourchelangue est fastidieux.

Harry s'assit sur le lit de Rogue et soupira.

\- Je suppose que c'était le destin que je finisse ici.

\- Tu aurais voulu être ailleurs ?

Rogue s'assit prudemment à ses côtés. Harry évita de répondre.

\- Ce que tu as dit durant le repas, c'était vrai ?

\- Oui.

\- Donc ta mère est une sang-de-bourbe, et tu étais vraiment ami avec une sang-de-bourbe.

\- Tu sais que c'est une insulte ?

\- Oui, mais tu le dis, toi.

\- Je le dis parce que ma mère en était une.

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu « étais » ?

Harry se tourna vers Severus et lui fit un mince sourire.

\- Parce qu'elle est morte. J'ai dû vivre chez sa sœur, mais comme je l'ai dit… Ce n'était pas la joie.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Harry s'allongea et Lord vint se glisser contre son cou.

\- Je dormais dans un placard.

Severus ne dit rien mais serra ses doigts contre sa robe. Finalement, Harry se contenta de ce silence. Il avait fait un énorme effort sur lui-même pour dévoiler tout ça d'un coup, mais il fallait bien ça pour faire parler Rogue. Harry se redressa et fit glisser Lord dans son lit. Il récupéra son pyjama et se dirigea vers la porte pour prendre sa douche.

\- Pourquoi me l'as-tu dit ?

Harry se tourna vers Rogue, qui était resté tête baissée.

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un qui sait garder les secrets. Peux-tu garder ça secret ?

Severus releva un regard noir vers Harry.

\- Bien sûr.

Harry sourit et sortit. Une fois sa douche prise, il sortit et retourna dans la salle commune des Serpentard où se trouvait un petit groupe d'élèves qui le fixa dès qu'il arriva. Harry fit le tour des visages qu'il ne connaissait pas et en reconnut un sans mal. Un garçon qu'il avait qualifié de moins beau sur une photo qu'il avait vue dans une autre vie : Regulus Black. Le petit groupe s'avança vers lui.

\- Dis donc, Adams. Tu devrais surveiller ta langue.

\- Laissez tomber, c'est son côté moldu qui parle...

\- Je suis sûr que ça lui a pourri le sang.

Harry croisa les bras et soupira. Il était devant des enfants, avait-il été aussi puéril à un moment de sa vie ? Harry sourit, il restait lui aussi un gamin, dans le fond.

\- C'est une idée à toi ou tu répètes bêtement tout ce qu'on te dit ?

Le garçon qui avait parlé, qui avait l'air d'avoir son âge, le fusilla du regard.

\- Et toi, alors, tu fais de la lèche aux moldus ?

\- Non, je sais parfaitement à qui je dois lécher les bottes, et ça ne sera sûrement pas des types comme toi.

Regulus passa devant et fixa Harry.

\- Tu n'aurais pas du faire partie de cette maison. Tu n'as pas ta place ici. Si tu veux être respecté, tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis et à qui tu parles.

Harry baissa ses yeux sur Regulus et sentit un élan de pitié l'envahir. Regulus Black, le premier garçon à se retourner contre Voldemort, le premier à détruire un horcruxe et à mourir dans l'indifférence la plus totale, avait préféré garder ça secret pour protéger sa famille. Harry ne pouvait pas le détester parce que Regulus faisait comme lui. Comme Draco, aussi. Regulus sembla lire le regard indulgent d'Harry et se figea devant ses yeux verts.

\- Y a-t-il une épreuve à passer pour faire partie de cette maison ? Parler aux serpents ? Monter un dragon ? Battre un Gryffondor en duel ? Si je suis ici, c'est parce que Poudlard l'a choisi. Je pense être un bien meilleur Serpentard que vous tous réunis.

C'était peut-être le mot de trop. Un poing percuta son menton et Harry recula, la bouche en sang. Bon, il ne l'avait peut-être pas volé. Un autre lui, un lui de quatorze ou treize ans, aurait répliqué avec la même force mais Harry aurait d'autres moyens de leur prouver qu'il était au dessus d'eux. Tout en faisant marche arrière, un sourire aux lèvres, il se dit qu'il faisait sûrement un très bon Serpentard.

\- Vous êtes tous pathétiques !

Harry se redressa, essuya sa lèvre et retourna vers sa chambre. A l'embranchement d'un mur, il passa à côté de Severus qui tenait ses vêtements contre lui, le visage blême. Harry s'arrêta pour le regarder, puis continua sa route sans un mot. En entrant dans sa chambre il trouva William et Cassie, la tête collée à la fenêtre. Au moins, ses compagnons de chambre n'étaient pas idiots.

\- Mince ! Adams, ta lèvre !

\- Je crois que je ne fais pas l'unanimité !

\- Tu m'étonnes, mec.

Harry se lécha la lèvre et s'allongea dans son lit.

\- Tu ne vas rien dire ?

\- Non.

\- T'as raison, il ne manquerait plus que tu sois une balance.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il tira le rideau de son lit et ferma les yeux. Les voix de ses deux camarades devinrent des murmures, puis le silence, mais Harry ne dormait toujours pas. Tard, bien plus tard, il entendit enfin la porte s'ouvrir. Lord siffla contre son oreille. Harry n'ouvrit pas les yeux mais il entendit le bruit de tissu de son rideau qui s'écartait doucement.

OoooOoooO

Quand il se leva le lendemain, sa main fendit l'air pour trouver ses lunettes. A la place, il trouva une petite fiole. Il se redressa et observa sa table de chevet. En-dessous, sur une petite feuille, était inscrit « pour ta lèvre ». Harry reconnut l'écriture et sourit. Il se rendit compte qu'il était seul dans le dortoir. Apparemment, réveiller ses camarades ne faisait pas partie de la coutume des Serpentard.

La langue de Lord chatouilla son nez. Harry se leva, s'habilla et laissa le serpent se glisser à l'intérieur de sa robe. Il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, le ventre gargouillant. Il avait laissé la potion en l'état et ne l'avait pas bue. Même si le geste de Severus lui faisait plaisir, il était toujours indigné que celui-ci soit resté caché. Et puis, ça lui donnait un air sauvage. Deux filles de Serdaigle passèrent à coté de lui et se mirent à glousser. Sauvage, repensa Harry. Quand il entra dans la Grande Salle, il vit que Severus s'était placé entre deux garçons. Bien, il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer. Parfait. Harry s'avança et croisa une jeune fille qui s'arrêta devant lui.

\- Tu devrais soigner ça.

Harry, qui fixait Rogue, se tourna vers elle et faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive en voyant que Lily Evans lui avait adressé la parole. Harry lui fit un immense sourire.

\- Des joueurs de Quidditch vivent pire. Mais, merci quand même.

Harry s'enfuit d'un pas rapide. Parler à sa mère, qui avait le même âge que lui, était vraiment bizarre. Mais son inquiétude le toucha et il eut du mal à effacer son sourire idiot. Il s'assit à coté de Cassie et en face de William.

\- Tu t'es décidé à te lever, la marmotte ?

\- Je me disais que j'allais vous manquer.

Harry sortit sa feuille de cours. Sa journée commençait très bien : sa matinée se divisait entre des cours de botanique et de défense contre les forces du mal, et son après-midi avec des cours de potions et d'histoire de la magie. Rien de bien alarmant en soi. Harry rangea sa feuille et glissa de la nourriture à l'intérieur de sa manche, Lord gobant tout ce qu'il lui donnait à une vitesse incroyable et murmurait des « _encore_ » et des « _ça c'est bon_ ».

Il ignora Rogue et se rendait parfaitement compte que ce dernier avait du mal à en faire de même pour lui. Cassie et William étaient extrêmement divertissants. Cassie était un prodige en botanique et Harry se prit à retrouver un peu de Neville en lui, même si le brun était plus enjoué et plus prompt à faire des pitreries. Il montra du doigt la Serdaigle qui partageait leur cours et qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Cassie était naturel et il ne se souciait pas de savoir si Harry était une mauvaise fréquentation. Il était trop volubile pour qu'on lui fasse une quelconque remarque. William lui apprit que le père de Cassie avait une place au Magenmagot et que, par conséquent, il ne fallait pas lui chercher des noises. Il remarqua aussi que le garçon ne parlait qu'à Harry et William.

Quand le cours de botanique se termina, Harry avait déjà oublié qu'il s'était fait frapper. Le fait de participer à sa matière favorite le mettait en joie. Et, tout en marchant dans les couloirs, il se rendit compte que des Gryffondor les suivaient.

\- Ah, oui ! On partage cette matière avec les lions…

Harry se retourna et aperçut Lily qui riait avec une autre fille. L'un des fameux amis de Rogue, du nom de Mulciber, passa à coté d'elles et bouscula les jeunes filles. Lily percuta le mur et fusilla le Serpentard qui partit dans un rire sonore. Derrière, Severus avait l'air totalement déconfit. Harry fronça les sourcils et, en toute discrétion, sortit sa baguette.

\- A _guamenti._ G _lacius_ …, murmura t-il.

La flaque d'eau sur laquelle s'apprêta à marcher le serpentard qui l'avait frappé se transforma en glace et il glissa pour tomber lourdement sur les fesses. Harry passa à côté de lui en rigolant.

\- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on passe son temps à regarder les filles !

Cassie éclata de rire. Harry regarda Severus, qui était devenu livide. Il entra dans la classe et s'assit au dernier rang, Cassie se posa devant lui et William à ses côtés. Mulciber et son acolyte Avery s'assirent au premier rang puis Rogue entra, totalement partagé. Harry devinait son combat intérieur. Lily, ou Mulciber ? L'amour, ou la peur ? Finalement, il leva le nez et aperçut Harry. Il marcha dans sa direction. Rogue s'assit à ses cotés et Lily se tourna vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Harry pivota vers Rogue.

\- Quel courage… Tu te sers de moi pour attirer la belle.

Le ton narquois d'Harry résonna bizarrement dans ses propres oreilles. Severus le foudroya du regard.

\- Tu n'as pas soigné ta lèvre.

\- C'est maintenant que tu t'en inquiètes ?

Severus ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il se tourna en direction de l'estrade et n'accorda plus un seul regard à Harry. Le blond s'amusa de sa réaction : jamais le vieux Rogue n'aurait agi comme ça. Peut-être que ses piques acérées n'étaient-elles pas encore au point ? Tant mieux pour Harry.

Le cours allait bientôt commencer quand des rires se firent entendre. Le cœur d'Harry rata un battement.

James Potter entra dans la pièce, sa cape posée nonchalamment sur son épaule. Derrière lui, Sirius avançait d'un pas traînant, ses longs cheveux noirs couvrant presque tout son visage. Seuls Lupin et Peter semblaient s'être calmés. Ils grimpèrent les quelques marches et James et Sirius se posèrent au dernier rang à coté d'Harry, Lupin et Peter à coté de Cassie. Harry se força à ne pas regarder James. Il était sûr que, même blond, il ne serait pas difficile de reconnaître un lien de parenté.

\- Hey Servilus… Alors, on a quitté le premier rang ? On passe d'intellect à biceps ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes, James ? Tu sais bien qu'il n'a ni l'un ni l'autre !

\- La ferme, Potter !

Harry sursauta. Rogue avait prononcé cette phrase à voix basse, mais on sentait déjà les prémices d'une colère contenue.

\- Tu nous présentes ton nouvel ami ?

James passa sa main au dessus de l'escalier. Harry le fixa, fixa sa main puis regarda de nouveau James. Ce dernier fit une grimace.

\- Tu es en train de me mettre un vent, là.

Harry sourit : c'était comme se retrouver en face de Draco, celui qui insultait ses amis sans les connaître. C'était tellement tentant de laisser sa main dans le vide... Mais Harry se rappela que la rancune de certaines personnes qui se faisaient rejeter pouvaient être tenace. Il se pencha vers James, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Rassure-moi, tu ne vas pas te présenter avec la main qui t'a permis d'embrasser Mimi Geignarde ?

Rogue se tourna vivement vers lui. Cassie se mit à rire et William étouffa le sien dans ses bras. Harry remarqua que Remus affichait un petit sourire. Le visage de James se décomposa et il récupéra sa main. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot de plus : leur professeur venait d'entrer.

\- Bonjour à tous ! Je suis Prune Lepan, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas. Je serais votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Je ne vais pas vous faire l'offense de vous décrire à quel point cette matière est importante, alors je vais directement passer aux détails de votre programme.

Harry soupira. Tout ce que le professeur Lepan avait énoncé était des cours qu'il connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Des cours sur les strangulots, les sirènes, les pitiponks et les vampires. La seule chose qui sortit de l'ordinaire fut lorsqu'elle parla de l'éventualité de leur apprendre les sorts de protection dans une analyse plus poussée que les simples cours de sortilège. Harry avait l'impression de revoir le programme de Lupin mais il manquait à cela les notions de Rogue sur les loups-garous et le fameux épouvantard. Harry fut soudain curieux de savoir quelle était la plus grande peur de son père. Il leva la main.

\- Oui, monsieur Adams ?

\- J'ai entendu dire que Poudlard organisait des duels entre sorciers dans le cadre de leurs cours de défense contre les forces du mal. J'aimerais savoir si c'est toujours le cas.

James le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Rogue en faisait tout autant.

\- Et bien... Ça se faisait, oui. Je suppose que ça s'est perdu, pour certaines raisons.

\- Ne peut-on pas recommencer ?

Cette fois-ci, c'était James qui avait parlé. Lepan fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

\- Je crois, Mr. Potter, que c'est à cause de personnes dans votre genre que ces duels ne sont plus d'actualité. Si vous saviez être moins téméraire, je pourrais envisager de soumettre votre requête au directeur. En attendant, vous vous contenterez de mes cours.

Harry écrasa son menton dans sa main. Quelques minutes plus tard, un petit papier atterrit sur sa table. Il l'ouvrit et ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au dessin. Il tourna la tête en direction de James, qui faisait semblant de rien. Rogue se pencha sur son épaule et grogna légèrement. Sur le dessin, on pouvait voir un lion mordre et écraser un serpent. Harry déchira un morceau de papier et dessina un serpent qui avalait le lion. Il le jeta sur la table de James qui explosa de rire en le voyant.

\- Potter ! Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor !

Lily fusilla James du regard mais celui-ci sembla ne rien voir, retenant son rire. Il passa le dessin à Sirius qui étira sa bouche d'un sourire.

OoooOoooO

\- Tu ne devrais pas trop faire ami-ami avec Potter et Black.

Harry s'arrêta et regarda Severus.

\- Vraiment ? Avec qui me conseilles-tu d'être ami, dans ce cas ? Mulciber ? Avery ? Rosier ? Toi ?

Severus se figea et tourna vers lui un visage totalement décontenancé.

\- Ce que je veux dire…c'est juste que…Potter… Il...

\- Il est quoi, Rogue ?

\- C'est un voyou. Il quitte le château la nuit, lui et ses amis ils font n'importe quoi. Et je suis sûr que ce Remus Lupin cache quelque chose.

Harry gratta sa cicatrice. Il ne savait pas si Severus le mettait en garde par début d'amitié ou juste par jalousie envers James.

\- Vas-tu me dire que tu n'es jamais sorti de ta chambre après le couvre-feu ? N'as-tu pas toi aussi de petit secret inavouable avec tes amis ?

Harry plissa les yeux et scruta le regard vacillant de Rogue.

\- Ce… N'est pas…

C'était donc ça, le vrai Severus Rogue : un petit garçon bafouillant quand il était gêné. Harry décida de mettre fin à son calvaire.

\- C'est gentil à toi de t'inquiéter, mais je pense pouvoir me défendre tout seul. Ils ont l'air d'aboyer beaucoup mais de ne pas savoir mordre.

Severus voulut ajouter quelque chose mais une voix les interrompit.

\- Severus !

Le visage de Rogue prit une étonnante couleur rose et Harry en comprit tout de suite la raison : Lily Evans s'approchait d'eux.

\- Oh, bonjour, Adams. Tu n'as toujours pas soigné ta lèvre ?

\- Non, mais Severus m'a donné une potion pour la guérir, je la prendrai ce soir.

Lily se tourna vers Rogue avec un grand sourire.

\- Oui, il est très doué en potions. D'ailleurs, je voulais savoir : on se met ensemble en cours de potion ?

Rogue se tourna vers Harry.

\- Faites donc. Je suis assez nul en potion, je risquerais de gâcher ton travail. J'en profiterai pour dormir.

Lily se tourna vers lui et le foudroya du regard.

\- Tu es nul ou tu ne veux faire aucun effort ?!

Harry se rétracta et se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine. Il venait de se faire gronder par sa mère, et c'est fou ce qu'elle ressemblait à Hermione, aussi.

\- Bien, je me mettrai derrière vous, dans ce cas. Severus, ne laisse pas ton ami échouer en potions !

Harry excella et sans l'aide de Rogue. La seule raison de son succès était le fait qu'il avait déjà travaillé cette potion. Mais il dut reconnaître que sa mixture n'égalait pas le travail de Rogue ou de Lily. C'était hypnotisant de les voir faire, surtout Severus. Il était réellement concentré et faisait ça avec un calme reposant. Harry avait passé plus de temps à le regarder faire qu'à se concentrer sur sa propre potion. Pourtant, il eut tout de même les félicitations de Slughorn. Harry essaya de cacher son enthousiasme, il jeta un œil à James qui fronçait les sourcils dans sa direction, Harry lui fit un clin d'œil et Sirius se mit à rire à ses côtés.

\- As-tu fait exprès de mentir ?

Harry caressa le corps froid de Lord qui avait était infernal durant le cours de potion.

\- Exprès ?

\- Oui. Tu as dit que tu étais nul, en potions. Était-ce pour me laisser avec Lily ?

\- Tu l'aimes bien, cette fille ?

Rogue baissa les yeux. Ils marchaient quelques pas derrière Cassie et William.

\- Elle est vraiment gentille et jolie.

\- Mais c'est une sang-de-bourbe.

Rogue leva un regard meurtri vers Harry, comme si ce dernier venait de le gifler.

\- Ne dis pas ça d'elle.

\- C'est pourtant ce que pensent tes copains, Rogue. Elle a l'air vraiment intelligent et les filles intelligentes ne se laissent pas insulter facilement, tu sais ?

Rogue ne répondit rien mais Harry savait qu'il pensait qu'il avait raison. Il fallait vraiment qu'il garde Rogue prêt de lui. Harry fit un énorme effort pour rester éveillé durant les cours d'histoire de la magie. Il avait eu une note affreuse à ses BUSEs et avait décidé de profiter de cette nouvelle chance pour mieux écouter, mais c'était impossible. Il se dit alors qu'il récupérerait son retard dans les livres de la même façon qu'Hermione.

En somme, sa première journée se passa bien. La deuxième aussi, ainsi que la troisième. Rogue oscillait entre lui et ses anciennes fréquentations. Il ne mangeait jamais avec lui le matin, ni le midi, mais se rapprochait de lui durant les cours. Harry le laissait faire, c'était comme dresser un animal. Harry avait parfois des paroles dures à son encontre mais autre chose pesait dans la balance : Lily Evans, d'une façon que même Harry ne comprenait pas, s'était attachée à lui. Il se demandait si elle ne ressentait pas quelque part cet amour maternel qui lui sauverait la vie bien des années plus tard.

Mais les faits étaient là : dès qu'ils avaient cours ensemble, elle se mettait avec lui et Rogue et lui faisait tout un tas de remontrance sur sa façon de suivre les cours. Harry se décida à la laisser décider pour lui. Cette amitié naissante avec sa mère avait fait naître une sorte de rivalité entre lui et James. Mais Harry ne craignait pas cette petite guerre. Ce dont il avait peur, en réalité, c'était que Rogue le considère comme un traître.

Harry avait déjà vu une chose comme ça, dans le film : _retour vers le futur_. Il espérait sincèrement que Lily cesse de s'intéresser à lui. Si pour ça, il devait employer des moyens draconiens, il le ferait. Après tout, c'était un Serpentard. Harry était en train de se dire que malgré ce petit contretemps, tout se passait plutôt bien. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que sa chance avait toujours été fluctuante. Une grande partie de la maison Serpentard le regardait étrangement. Il y avait ceux qui pensaient qu'il était vraiment très courageux d'exprimer des idées à l'encontre des principes de Salazar Serpentard, et ceux qui détestaient ça purement et simplement. Et, dans ce petit groupe, se trouvaient Regulus Black, Mulciber, Avery et d'autres futurs mangemorts sûrement.

Harry et Rogue revenaient de la bibliothèque et rentraient dans leur dortoir quand ils furent alpagués en chemin par les anciens amis de Rogue.

\- Ça ne te suffit pas de traîner avec une sang-de-bourbe, Severus ? Il faut en plus que tu traînes avec ce type ?

\- Franchement, je te pensais plus futé que ça. Tu ne gagneras rien à fréquenter les mauvaises personnes.

Harry glissa sa main dans sa poche et haussa un sourcil en direction de Mulciber.

\- Vraiment ? Je suis sûr que si on ouvre un dictionnaire, on trouvera ta tête à la définition du mot « mauvais »... Mais pour que tu le saches, il faudrait déjà que tu saches lires.

\- Harry, arrête, …souffla Rogue.

Harry le fusilla du regard.

\- Sale petite enflure ! Pour qui te prends-tu !?

Le blond croisa les bras en souriant.

\- Pour qui je me prends ? Et si je te donnais une leçon d'histoire ? Si ça se trouve, je suis le seul descendant de Salazar Serpentard.

L'effet fut immédiat : les trois élèves sortirent leurs baguettes. Rogue se plaqua contre le mur.

\- _Endoloris !_

\- _Protego !_

La baguette repoussa le sort si violemment qu'Avery, qui avait lancé le sort, fut projeté en arrière. Mulciber le regarda voler et se tourna, le visage furieux, vers Harry.

\- _Diffindo ! Stupefix !_

Harry repoussa tous ses sorts et lança un _Chauve-furie_ sur Mulciber. Les bêtes ailées se jetèrent immédiatement sur son visage et le garçon se mit à hurler. Seuls restèrent Regulus et Harry face à face. La baguette de Regulus tremblait.

\- Severus, prends ta baguette et aide-moi !

Rogue glissa sa main dans sa poche.

\- Fais-le ou tu le paieras, Severus ! cria Regulus.

Rogue sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry. Le blond baissa sa baguette et Regulus se mit à rire.

\- Lève ta baguette, Adams !

Derrière lui, Avery se relevait tant bien que mal. Harry garda sa baguette baissée. Contre lui, Lord sifflait des _« Je vais les mordre tous »_. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait face à des ennemis teigneux. Et pour Harry, ça se passait toujours de la même façon. Cela se confirma quand Harry vit le professeur Slughorn débarquer.

\- Que se passe-t-il, bon sang !? Que se passe-t-il ?

Regulus se tourna et rangea sa baguette.

\- Harry Adams nous a attaqués, Monsieur.

Slughorn se tourna vers lui.

\- C'est toi qui as lancé des _Chauve-furie_ sur Mulciber.

Harry regarda Rogue, qui s'était terré dans un coin et n'avait pas bougé.

\- Oui, c'est moi.

\- Je ne tolère pas ce genre de comportement de la part des mes élèves, Mr. Adams. Vous me décevez énormément. Vous viendrez en colle avec moi demain soir.

Harry voulut rire : des heures de colle avec le professeur de potions... Voilà une chose qui ne changerait sûrement jamais.

OooOooO

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Cassie.

\- On va dire que ma liste d'ennemis s'agrandit.

\- En si peu de temps, Adams ? Vraiment, tu aimes les ennuis.

Harry, Cassie et William étaient en bout de table. Bizarrement, la table des Serpentard était comme coupée en deux. D'un coté, ceux qui soutenaient Harry silencieusement _;_ de l'autre, ceux qui persistaient à suivre le mauvais mouvement. Ce qui étonnait le plus Harry, c'est que les préfets ne se mêlaient pas une seule seconde de cette histoire. Comme si leur seul rôle était de maintenir les apparences. Pourtant, Harry s'entendait bien avec Thomas, il ressemblait beaucoup à Olivier Dubois.

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la table des Gryffondor. Contre toute attente, il vit que Lily le regardait durement et James lui faisait des signes pour le féliciter. Harry détourna le regard : c'était l'idée exacte qu'il se faisait de ses parents. Il se mit à sourire, peu perturbé par le regard de tueur que lui lançait Mulciber. Il ignora aussi franchement Rogue, qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Harry ne s'inquiétait plus de se faire attaquer, à présent : il était sûr que sa baguette ferait des miracles. Après tout, ne venait-elle pas de tenir tête à trois sorciers ? Et Harry avait d'autres motifs de se réjouir : les tests pour entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch avaient lieu vendredi et il sentait qu'il aurait une place en or.

Le lendemain, Lily s'assit à coté de lui. Elle fit tomber lourdement ses livres sur la table et le fixa sévèrement. Harry soupira et vit Rogue lui jeter des regards alarmés et furieux en même temps. Harry afficha alors un immense sourire qu'il tourna en direction de Lily.

\- Severus ne t'a pas aidé !

\- Je suis assez grand pour me défendre tout seul. Tu t'inquiètes pour Severus ou pour moi ?

\- Pour Severus ! Je vois bien que je n'ai aucune raison de m'inquiéter pour toi. Je n'aime pas ses fréquentations.

\- Tu es son amie, alors pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas toi-même ?

\- Je le fais, mais il ne m'écoute pas.

Harry se gratta la joue.

\- Prends du polynectar, transforme-toi en Mulciber et lave lui-le cerveau une deuxième fois.

Lily le regarda avec des yeux ronds puis éclata de rire. James et Rogue se tournèrent vers eux et la jeune fille mit immédiatement sa main sur sa bouche.

\- Ce que tu es idiot.

\- Tu as de la chance que les cours n'aient pas commencé. Comment aurais-tu vécu de faire perdre des points à ta maison ?

\- Tu as le don de faire perdre des points aux Gryffondor.

\- On me l'a dit assez souvent.

\- Es-tu sûr d'être dans la bonne maison ?

\- Certain.

\- Écoute, Harry... Les Serpentard sont reconnus pour leur attrait envers la magie noire. J'ose espérer que tu n'es pas de ce genre.

\- Je le suis totalement, Herm… Lily. Regarde, ma baguette est noire comme mon âme.

Lily le frappa en souriant.

\- Tu as failli te tromper de prénom. Comment voulais-tu m'appeler ?

Harry se mit à rougir.

\- Herma…

Lily se pencha vers lui et parla à voix basse.

\- C'est une fille que tu aimes ?

Harry haussa un sourcil. Jamais de sa vie il ne s'était attendu à avoir ce genre de conversation avec sa mère, mais jamais il ne s'était attendu non plus à avoir une quelconque conversation.

\- Disons qu'elle me manque beaucoup.

\- Je lui ressemble ?

\- Vous êtes intelligente toutes les deux et… Vous avez un peu la même histoire.

\- La même histoire ?

\- Ses parents sont dentistes.

Lily fronça les sourcils puis fit un « O » muet. L'entrée du professeur annonça la fin des questions embarrassantes. Durant le cours, il reçut un autre petit dessin de la part de James. Sur celui-ci, on y voyait Severus entouré de chauve-souris. Harry sourit, plia le dessin et le garda pour lui. Quand Lepan libéra la classe, elle demanda à Harry de rester quelques moments. Il fit signe à Cassie et William de partir sans lui.

\- J'aimerais savoir, Adams, à quel niveau vous étiez à Ilvermony.

\- Pour vous dire la vérité, j'ai déjà étudié votre programme, mais ça ne fait de mal à personne de revoir les bases. Quand je suis parti, on s'apprêtait à étudier les épouvantards.

Lepan le regarda la mine défaite et Harry s'empressa de la rassurer.

\- Mais vos cours sont biens, ils sont plus approfondis.

\- Oh. Et bien, merci Adams. Vous pouvez y aller.

A la fin de la journée, Harry était lessivé et son heure de colle en compagnie de Slughorn ne le mettait pas dans de meilleures dispositions. Harry traversa les couloirs du cachot d'un pas traînant quand quelqu'un attrapa son bras. Le blond tomba nez à nez avec Severus.

\- Tiens, tu viens partager cette heure avec moi ?

Rogue grimaça et Harry devina qu'il n'avait jamais du avoir d'heure de colle de sa vie. Il ne s'était peut-être jamais réellement amusé de sa vie.

\- Qu'as-tu dit à Lily ?!

\- Que c'était une fille très intelligente... Pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne lui as pas dit que…

\- Que quoi ?! Que tu as préféré me laisser affronter trois personnes à moi tout seul, que tu t'es défilé ? Que tu es un lâche terrifié par un gosse de treize ans ?

Rogue se décomposa.

\- Je ne suis pas un lâche.

\- Oh si, tu en es Rogue, le pire de tous. Je ne sais même pas ce que tu cherches à prouver en traînant avec de tel minable. Tu préfères être le bourreau plutôt que la victime ? Fais comme tu veux, mais sache que je ne fais partie d'aucun de ces cas de figures.

\- Alors tu es quoi, toi ?! Tu te crois meilleur ? Tu n'es pas un sang pur non plus. Ils ont quelqu'un avec eux. Quelqu'un de dangereux et de puissant.

Harry fronça les sourcils et se dégagea de la poigne de Rogue.

\- Je te croyais futé, Rogue, mais tu es un idiot. Si tu étais un peu plus sûr de toi, tu pourrais faire la différence entre des gens qui s'inquiètent pour toi et des gens qui se servent de toi. En ce qui me concerne, je préfère être seul que mal accompagné et toi, en ce moment, tu m'accompagnes mal.

\- Je ne suis pas un idiot. Tu parles sans savoir !

\- Ah bon ? Qu'est ce qui te dit que je ne sais rien ? Le pire c'est qu'elle, elle continue à s'inquiéter pour toi alors que tu ne le mérites pas.

Harry tourna le dos à Rogue et entra dans le bureau du professeur Slughorn profondément énervé, mais sa colère retomba bien vite.

\- Asseyez-vous, Mr. Adams.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Slughorn avait dressé une table pour dîner et deux couverts s'y trouvaient.

\- J'espère que vous n'avez pas encore mangé. Si vous le permettez, j'aimerais que l'on discute.

Harry s'avança vers le siège que le professeur lui présentait et Slughorn s'assit en face de lui. Aussitôt, leurs assiettes se remplirent.

\- Professeur ? Ne suis-je pas sensé être en heure de colle ?

Slughorn agita sa fourchette.

\- Oh, si, bien sûr ! Mais rien ne nous empêche de discuter et de manger. Voyez-vous, j'ai été plutôt intrigué par ce sort que vous avez lancé. Comment l'appelez-vous ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre en se souvenant alors que c'était ce sort qui avait valu à Ginny son entrée au club de Slug. L'esprit d'Harry vagabonda sur ce souvenir, celui de Ginny entrant dans cette salle habillé de sa robe noire. Il était amoureux à ce moment-là. Harry secoua la tête.

\- Le chauve-furie.

\- Chauve-furie ! Ahaha, quel nom, quel sort incroyable ! Ecoutez, Adam : je dirige un petit club, ce n'est pas grand-chose, bien sûr... Juste des soirées entre sorciers un peu particuliers.

\- Particuliers ?

\- Oui, ou doués, si vous préférez. Et vous êtes doué : à peine arrivé, et j'entends déjà du bien de vous. J'aimerais savoir si ça vous intéresserait, parce que je vois aussi que vous êtes très ami avec Lily Evans. N'est-elle pas brillante ?

\- Si elle l'est.

\- Alors qu'en dites vous ?

\- Et bien, je suis vraiment flatté que vous me le proposiez. Je serais ravi d'y participer.

\- C'est une bonne réponse. J'ai hâte de voir vos prouesses. J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez demandé à refaire des duels en cours de défense contre les forces du mal. C'est une bonne idée, mais vous ne vous battrez pas contre des élèves de votre maison, vous savez ?

\- Oui, je le sais bien. Mais ça serait un entraînement parfait pour ceux qui aspirent, par exemple, à devenir Auror.

Slughorn reposa sa fourchette et se pencha vers Harry.

\- C'est que vous aimeriez devenir ?

\- Si j'en ai les moyens, pourquoi pas ?

\- Vous êtes fascinant, intéressant. C'est rare de voir de si jeunes gens réfléchir à un métier aussi dangereux.

\- C'est bien pour ça que s'entraîner dès maintenant me faciliterait la tâche.

\- Oui, vous avez parfaitement raison. Et bien, en tant que directeur de maison, je vais appuyer votre demande.

Harry inclina la tête et remercia le professeur. Le reste du repas permit à Harry de reposer son esprit il se contenta d'écouter le professeur parler, racontant des histoires qu'il avait déjà entendu.

.

.

A SUIVRE

N'hésitez pas à laisser un ptit message pour dire si ça vous a plus, ça fait toujours zizir. A la prochaine :D.


	4. Black dog

Bonchour, Bonchour.

J'aimerais qu'on parle de cette petite anecdote qui dit que Rowling aurait fait d'Harry quelqu'un d'inconsciemment bisexuel. Tout ça parce que l'on suit l'histoire de son point de vue et que c'est étrange qu'Harry décrive physiquement les hommes en les considérant beau (je le mentionne à un moment dans mes futurs chapitres XD). Donc cette anecdote me faisait beaucoup rire et du coup des gens ont cherchés des passages du livre pour le prouver encore plus. (Comme j'ai trouvé ce passage en anglais je vous la fais rapide en français).

En gros Hermione demande à Harry comment est Ron il me semble en parlant de son déguisement avant d'aller à Gringrott pour entrer dans le coffre de Bellatrix, donc Harry pour le bien du lecteur fait une petite description mentale de Ron sur sa tenue et répond à Hermione :

\- hey bien ce n'est pas mon type mais il pourrait l'être (ou « il fera l'affaire »)

Voilà je voulais partager ça avec vous parce que j'ai bien rigolé.

Maintenant les reviews :

 **Chasaniel** : Merci beaucoup. Bon le serpent en tant que compagnon ce n'est pas original mais j'avais trop envie de voir Harry discuter avec lui, je me rends compte que je lui donne toujours un petit camarade animalier dans quasiment toutes mes longues fics XD. Je dois avouer que j'aime bien ce qu'on fais les gens de Pansy Parkinson, j'avoue qu'elle est aussi malléable que Draco, on peut la faire vraiment méchante, vulgaire ou en fait gentiment manipulatrice et quand elle est en duo avec Hermione pour comploter j'adore. Merci pour tes encouragements, merci pour ta lecture, j'espère que la suite plairas et ne t'en fais pas, je ne mets pas Regulus dans un coin, il aura son importance.

 **A.F** : Merci beaucoup ça me fait super plaisir :D. J'espère sincèrement que la suite te plairas. Koeur sur toi !

 **Sherkan Poontekins** : Ahahah merci beaucoup. Oui petit Severus Loulou, c'est comme ça que je le voyais surtout quand on lit le passage ou il convoque Dumbledore pour lui demander de sauver Lily dans le livre et qu'il est effrayé par le directeur en lui demandant de ne pas le tuer. Pour moi Severus se cache derrière ses airs stoïques mais c'est un peu un peureux en fin de compte (je dis un peu de mal de lui mais dans le fond je l'aime bien, enfin j'essaie de bien l'aimer XD). Concernant James, je le mets dans la case des imprévisibles huhu, donc son caractère évoluera aussi. Merci pour ton commentaire et ta lecture. J'espère que la suite te plairas !

 **Millon** : Haann merci beaucoup, beaucoup ! Oui j'essaie de rester fidèle au Harry tout en l'ayant fais réfléchir sur ses actes passées pour qu'il ne fasse pas toujours les mêmes erreurs. J'espère juste ne pas être trop OOC j'aimerais vraiment qu'on le retrouve bien. Même si je l'ai fais un peu arrogant aussi (mais il l'est beaucoup dans les livres en fait ahah). J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire.

 **AmbreKuchiki47** : Merchi, merchi ! Voici la suite huhu.

 **Vanimia** : Je suis contente que James te plaise et ne t'en fais pas pour Regulus comme je l'ai dis plus haut il aura son importance. J'espère que la suite te plairas :D !

 **JBE** : Ouf je suis rassurée que ça te plaise ahahah. Ou va aller l'histoire mmhh, voilà un petit aperçut dans la suite XD.

Voilà, voilà merci à tous et surtout à ma Beta efficace comme le diable Titou Douh. Merci pour les favs et les follows et les commentaires positifs que j'ai reçus, vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me motive !

.

.

.

 **BLACK DOG**

« Let me play among the stars »

Fly me to the moon. Franck Sinatra

.

.

.

Une fois dans son dortoir, il s'écroula sur son lit. Lord sortit de sa robe et siffla contre son oreille. Il voulait mordre et il avait faim. Pour Harry, il était un peu tard pour se rendre à la Grande Salle. Il promit à Lord que, plus tard dans la nuit, ils iraient aux cuisines. Harry tira ses rideaux et fit mine de dormir. Il écouta Cassie et William lui demander s'il allait bien, puis il attendit patiemment le retour de Rogue. Il attendit longtemps que tout le monde s'endorme et, quand il fut sûr que c'était le cas, il sortit de sa chambre, baguette en main et serpent contre le torse. Il marcha dans les couloirs de Poudlard comme s'il était dans son propre salon. Il ne croisa pas un seul fantôme, encore moins Peeves ou Rusard. C'est presque comme s'il était en journée. Il se dirigea vers les cuisines et constata avec soulagement que de nombreux elfes étaient encore debout. Dès qu'ils le virent, ils s'arrêtèrent tous et un elfe habillé d'une taie d'oreiller verte se présenta devant lui.

\- C'est un peu tard pour vous mais si Perry peut faire quoi que ce soit, il le fera.

Harry se pencha vers Perry, qui triturait ses doigts nerveusement.

\- Excuse-moi de te déranger Perry, mais mon serpent est affamé. J'aimerais savoir où vous mettez les souris pour nourrir les chouettes.

Perry sursauta face à la politesse d'Harry.

\- Je peux aller vous chercher ça, je vais le faire tout de suite. Patientez, je fais vite.

\- D'accord, j'attendrai.

Harry s'assit et observa les elfes s'activer. Il lui sembla qu'ils avaient redoublé d'efforts depuis son arrivée. Harry fit sortir Lord qui glissa contre son.

 _\- Vais-je manger ?_

 _\- Oui, tu vas manger_

 _\- Après, va-t-on se promener ?_

 _\- Si tu veux._

Harry pensa que c'était vraiment drôle qu'un serpent aussi dangereux puisse être aussi bavard _;_ comme quoi l'habit ne faisait pas le moine. Perry arriva les bras chargés d'une petite boite. Harry la récupéra et y vit deux souris posées dans un coin. Il mit la boite au sol et fit une horrible grimace quand Lord se glissa à l'intérieur

\- Perry peut-il vous servir quelque chose ?

\- Non merci, ça ira. Tu m'as beaucoup aidé.

\- Perry est ravi d'avoir été utile !

L'elfe couina et disparut. Harry se redressa en sentant que Lord reprenait sa place contre lui, il pouvait deviner le renflement que faisaient les souris dans son estomac. Demain, il dormirait sûrement toute la journée. Harry remonta des cuisines et se dirigea vers un des passages secrets dont il se souvenait avec la carte du maraudeur. Voilà un objet dont il aurait eu besoin en ce moment _;_ ça et la cape d'invisibilité. Mais les élèves qui avaient ces objets étaient sûrement en train de les utiliser à l'heure actuelle.

Harry arriva enfin vers le bord du château qui donnait sur le parc. Au loin, la cabane d'Hagrid brillait d'une douce lumière. Il laissa Lord glisser à ses pieds et se faufiler dans l'herbe. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et remarqua alors que la moitié de la lune se trouvait dans le ciel. Il frissonna : c'était bientôt la pleine lune, sûrement d'ici deux semaines. Soudain, Harry entendit des voix.

\- Sale petit morveux !

Il se leva d'un bond et récupéra Lord qui siffla un « On s'envole » sur un ton amusé. Il se mit à courir le long des murs du château. Il ne manquait plus qu'il se fasse attraper par Rusard. Il se colla contre le mur et entendit un miaulement. Harry recula de quelque pas et butta contre quelque chose. Il se tourna vivement et se retrouva en face d'un énorme chien noir. Harry se retint de prononcer le nom de Sirius. Au lieu de ça, il mit son doigt sur ses lèvres comme pour lui dire de se taire. Le chien ne bougea pas. Harry lui trouvait le poil plus soyeux, plus doux que la première fois qu'il avait vu Sirius sous sa forme de chien. Un autre miaulement se fit entendre et Lord sortit sa tête.

 _\- Je la mords, Harry ?_

Lord se tortilla, prêt à en découdre. Harry essaya de rattraper le serpent qui glissait dans ses doigts.

 _\- Si tu la mords, j'aurais des problèmes et toi aussi. Tu te calmes ou je t'abandonne ici._

 _\- Tu n'aimes pas t'amuser, Harry, je le vois bien._

Mais Lord se calma. Harry souffla puis vit le museau de Sirius s'approcher de son visage. Il l'avait totalement oublié et ses yeux s'agrandirent : Sirius l'avait entendu parler fourchelangue. Harry se leva d'un bond et le chien se colla contre ses jambes. Harry le repoussa doucement pendant que Lord répétait des « mords, mords, mords » contre son oreille. A présent, il était épuisé. Mais la voix de Rusard s'était éloignée. Harry se pencha vers le chien.

\- Je ne suis pas le seul à aimer les sorties nocturnes, on dirait... Essaie de ne pas te faire piétiner par les centaures si tu vas dans la forêt.

Sur ces mots Harry retourna dans le château et prit un soin incroyable à raser les murs pour ne pas se faire prendre. Il se rendormit en se disant que voir Sirius en chien lui avait donné du baume au cœur.

Le lendemain Harry se dit que rien ne pourrait entamer son moral, pas même les regards meurtriers de la moitié d'une table, ni même les blagues idiotes de Lord, et encore moins le Stupéfix qu'il reçut en plein dans le dos et auquel Thomas mit fin sans faire de remarque. Personne ne pipa mot non plus quand Harry se vengea en lançant un sort de Jambencoton à son agresseur qui tomba lourdement dans les escaliers. Harry se rendit compte qu'avec les Serpentard, il apprenait à être sournois. Il s'était attendu à des sorts vraiment dangereux mais, depuis l'endoloris raté d'Avery, personne n'avait tenté de lui lancer un impardonnable.

Il s'était même attendu à subir un imperium et avait presque espéré que cela arrive, juste pour se moquer de la personne qui l'emploierait quand elle se rendrait compte que ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Aussi, Harry dut se rendre à l'évidence : ils n'étaient tous que des enfants qui comprenaient rien de la véritable guerre qui se jouait. Pour les plus téméraires, les plus fous ou les plus craintifs, ils rejoindraient un homme qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et que les rumeurs mettaient sur un piédestal. Si ce que les Serpentard désiraient était quelqu'un à vénérer, Harry avait parfaitement tenu ce rôle durant sept ans, il pouvait recommencer.

Il continua cependant à ignorer Rogue avec superbe. Il savait qu'il intriguait le garçon, il savait que Rogue était jaloux de son rapprochement avec Lily. Pire encore, Sirius saluait Harry devant Rogue avec politesse. Harry le sentait partagé et effrayé. Mais il ne pouvait pas aller le voir et lui dire que tout irait bien et qu'il le protégerait. Il fallait que Rogue se rende compte de ses erreurs, qu'il admette ses fautes, et quand ça ce serait fait, Harry pourrait l'aider à faire fermer le clapet de James.

Harry savait bien que son père était un plaisantin, ou un voyou... Mais ça restait son père, et il était toujours fasciné en le regardant. James n'avait pas peur d'être au centre de l'attention, il aimait se donner en spectacle. Lily secouait toujours la tête de désapprobation en le regardant mais Harry avait accepté le fait que son père était réellement arrogant. Il avait tout pour l'être : il était riche, beau, intelligent. Comme Draco Malfoy. C'était fou le nombre de personnes qui pouvaient lui ressembler. Mais Harry gardait en tête que c'était un homme qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour sa femme et pour lui, et que par amitié pour Lupin il était devenu un animagus. Harry avait le secret espoir de montrer à Rogue que son père n'était pas juste un crétin.

Mais au moment où il pensait ça, Harry regarda James jeter un sort à Rogue qui rendait ses cheveux longs, extrêmement longs.

\- Tu es beaucoup mieux comme ça, je trouve, Servilus.

\- Si tes cheveux étaient propres, Serpiservi, je t'aurais fait des nattes, susurra Sirius.

Rogue se tourna rageusement vers eux et Lily l'attrapa par le bras. Elle fusilla James et Sirius du regard et ouvrit la bouche.

\- Vous êtes vraiment débiles ! Ça suffit maintenant, arrêtez tout de suite !

\- Et bien quoi, Rogue ? On laisse son garde du corps se battre à sa place ?

\- Severus, ne les écoutes pas !

Rogue se tourna vers Lily et Harry se leva d'un bond. Il lança un Silencio sur Rogue, dont les mots moururent dans sa gorge.

\- Finite encantem !

\- Qu'est ce qui t'as pris, Adams !?

Harry arriva droit sur lui et se tourna vers James, Sirius, Remus et Lupin.

\- Vous n'avez que ça à faire ? Vous en prendre à quatre contre un... On va équilibrer la partie, si vous le voulez bien.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, siffla Rogue.

Harry se tourna vers lui et écarta Lily, sous le regard affolé de Rogue.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, tu n'as pas besoin de Lily ! Je t'en prie, Rogue, défends donc l'honneur des Serpentard à toi tout seul ! En t'humiliant, tu nous humilies aussi !

\- En quoi l'honneur des Serpentard te concerne-t-il !? Ta mère est une…

Harry le fusilla du regard si durement de ses yeux si verts que Rogue se tut immédiatement.

\- Vas au bout de ta phrase, Rogue, à moi tu peux le dire. Crache sur ma mère qui est morte, je t'en prie, abaisse toi à ça. Rends-toi aussi pitoyable que ces Gryffondors.

\- Hé, Adams ! Je ne te permets pas !

Harry renifla avec dédain.

\- Tu ne me permets pas quoi, Potter ? Mon petit pote Potty, Rogue ressemble-t-il à un jouet ? Y a-t-il marqué « je suis une marionnette »sur son front ? Peut-être que je devrais te faire pousser les cheveux, ou autre chose pour que tu comprennes ce que ça fait d'être humilié. Vu ton comportement, il n'y a absolument rien de courageux chez toi !

Harry avait dit ces derniers mots sur un ton tellement froid que James recula d'un pas. Puis il se tourna vers Rogue.

\- Et toi, tu es vraiment idiot de croire que tu peux tout régler tout seul, surtout si tu es incapable de te défendre ! Où sont tes supers amis, maintenant ?! Où sont Mulciber, Avery ou Regulus !?

Rogue avait le visage totalement décomposé et livide. Il balbutia quelques mots et Harry constata que son moral avait sérieusement été entamé. Il n'écouta pas la suite de la phrase que Rogue aurait pu prononcer, il leurs tourna le dos et Lily le suivit immédiatement.

\- Ouah, Adams, je suis épatée. Si avec ça aucun d'eux ne se calme, je ne sais pas ce qu'il leur faut.

Harry se tourna vers Lily, qui avait le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu viens d'abandonner ton meilleur ami.

Lily haussa les épaules.

\- Severus est buté. Il ne m'écoute jamais mais on dirait qu'il fait attention à ce que tu dis.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Mh. Peut-être est-il amoureux de moi ?

Lily le frappa sur le bras et pouffa.

\- J'espère que ça fera redescendre James sur terre.

\- Non, je ne crois pas, mais pour ça j'ai un autre plan.

\- Harry ?

Harry regarda Lily en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Je veux dire, tu as l'air d'avoir pas de problèmes dans ta propre maison, alors pourquoi tu t'en rajoutes ?

\- Lily, absolument tous ces problèmes sont liés, donc pour moi ce ne sont pas des problèmes mais un problème. Sur ce, Evans, j'ai un test à passer, et après ça ne sera que du bonheur.

Harry abandonna Lily et courut vers le terrain de Quidditch. L'équipe de Serpentard était là au grand complet. Harry se présenta et remarqua qu'Avery s'était mis dans les rangs pour passer le test. Le capitaine de l'équipe passa devant eux. C'était un garçon aux cheveux blonds et longs ramassés en une queue de cheval. Pour Harry, il semblait fait de muscles. En tout, ils étaient neuf à avoir eu le courage de se présenter.

\- Bonjour, je suis Artus Bines, je suis le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard et je suis batteur. Cette année, nous avons deux membres de notre équipe qui nous quittent à cause des examens, donc souhaitons leur bonne chance. Les places qui se libèrent sont celles d'un poursuiveur et celle de notre attrapeur. Pour ceux qui viennent afin de devenir poursuiveur, mettez vous sur le coté gauche.

Cinq d'entre eux se déplacèrent. Harry fut satisfait de voir qu'il allait se battre contre Avery. Ce dernier le regardait déjà avec une haine farouche.

Harry tourna la tête vers les gradins et constata, à sa plus grande surprise, que Lily s'y était assise et que Rogue s'approchait d'elle.

\- Voilà comment nous allons procéder. Les poursuiveurs, vous allez avoir droit à dix tirs chacun ! On joue avec les cognards et le gardien. Si vous marquez plus de six fois, vous serez retenu, sinon vous sortez. Si vous tombez de votre balai, vous sortez. Si vous ratez la passe que vous fait votre coéquipier, vous sortez. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

\- Oui ! crièrent les futurs joueurs.

Harry observa le capitaine s'élever dans les airs avec son batteur, son gardien et un des poursuiveurs. Le dernier resta au sol pour libérer les balles.

\- Premier candidat, Natiel Govou.

Un grand métisse au crâne rasé monta sur le balai mis à sa disposition. Il s'éleva rapidement d'un geste souple. Le poursuiveur qui était resté à terre lança le souaffle et Natiel s'en empara. A peine l'eut-il entre les mains qu'un cognard frôla son visage. Le jeune homme passa la balle à son coéquipier et évita le retour d'un autre cognard. Harry se rendit compte que l'équipe ne faisait aucun cadeau aux nouveaux. Natiel marqua sept points avant qu'un cognard ne s'écrase contre ses flancs et qu'il tombe de son balai, retenu de justesse par un sort de lévitation.

Le deuxième n'eut même pas le temps de jouer : il fut incapable d'attraper le souaffle que le poursuiveur au sol lui avait lancé. Le troisième candidat, une fille du nom de Ruby Roar, marqua cinq fois avant de rater la passe de la poursuiveuse qui jouait avec elle. Le quatrième marqua une fois avant de se prendre un cognard en pleine figure. Ruby Roar dut l'accompagner à l'infirmerie. Le dernier joueur ne brilla pas non plus et, finalement, Natiel fut le meilleur candidat. Harry trouvait que c'était un bon choix : il avait était le plus agile et ses réflexes étaient vraiment bons.

Il tourna la tête vers les gradins, Rogue et Lily le regardaient à présent. La jeune fille lui fit un signe de la main. Harry n'y répondit pas. Cette situation lui paraissait étrange, sa mère venait le voir et l'encourager, c'était incroyablement étrange.

\- Bon, pour les attrapeurs. Ça ne sera pas bien compliqué : ça sera à celui qui attrapera le vif d'or en premier. On donne une limite de temps, c'est-à-dire une heure. Vous jouez avec quatre batteurs et trois cognards, les règles sont les mêmes en ce qui concerne votre chute de balai.

Harry regarda les balais à disposition. Il y avait deux flèches d'argent, un brossdur 2 et un comète 140. Harry choisit le dernier balai. Il n'était clairement pas plus rapide que les flèches d'argent mais il était un peu au-dessus du brossdur. Avery s'empara d'une flèche et ricana en passant devant Harry.

Le blond se mit en place et Artus les invita à s'envoler. Le vif d'or fut libéré et disparut aussitôt. La première chose que se dit Harry en s'élevant des les airs fut que c'était la meilleure sensation du monde. La deuxième fut que son éclair de feu lui manquait terriblement. Le brossdur était lent, terriblement lent, comparé à son ancien balai. Harry prit immédiatement de la hauteur et se rendit compte qu'il était pris en chasse par Avery et l'autre propriétaire d'une flèche d'argent. Harry tournoya un peu et un cri se fit entendre : un des joueurs venait de se prendre un cognard. Harry piqua dans cette direction et les deux garçons le suivirent.

\- Tu vas prendre cher, Adams, je te préviens !

\- Tu parles plus que tu ne voles, Avery !

Avery jura dans son dos. Il était déjà presque à coté de lui : Harry ne faisait clairement pas le poids niveau vitesse. Les batteurs frappèrent dans les cognards dans leur direction. Harry vit une première chance. Il fonça en direction d'un cognard et quand celui-ci était à deux doigts de le frapper, il se laissa glisser de son balai sur le coté. La balle frappa celui qui était derrière lui en pleine tête. Il fut projeté de son balai et tomba lourdement au sol.

Harry volait la tête à l'envers. Il remonta immédiatement pour prendre de la hauteur. Il aperçut le vif d'or à sa gauche, bien au-dessus de lui. En bas, Avery remontait vers lui, le visage tordu par la colère. Harry avait déjà vu ça, plein de fois. Quand Avery fut à sa hauteur, il piqua immédiatement vers le sol et se tourna pour s'assurer que son rival le poursuivait. Harry plongea comme un fou vers le sol, Avery arriva sur son coté et poussa Harry, tentant de le déstabiliser, mais Harry se détacha de lui et continua inexorablement sa chute. Avery le suivait sans comprendre un seul instant que le sol s'approchait rapidement. Il comptait envoyer Harry dans le décor bien avant. Mais ça ne se passa pas comme ça, Harry tourna en piqué, empêchant Avery de s'accrocher à lui et, quand il fut à moins d'un mètre du sol, il freina brusquement et remonta aussi adroitement qu'il l'avait prévu.

Avery n'eut pas cette chance : il s'écrasa au sol. Harry repartit dans le ciel et, une fois le vif d'or repéré, il fonça en évitant habilement deux cognards qui venaient en sa direction. Il aurait pu feinter pour l'attraper mais il se décida à faire durer le plaisir. Finalement, il vola au-dessus de la petite boule et plongea pour l'attraper. Son sourire se fit immense quand le vif battit mollement des ailes entre ses doigts. Harry redescendit et Artus courut vers lui.

\- Incroyable, Adams ! Par Merlin, j'ai jamais vu un truc pareil ! Tous les américains font des merveilles sur les balais comme toi ?! Si c'est le cas, je veux faire mon stage là-bas !

Artus frappa son épaule et tous les autres joueurs l'entourèrent.

\- Bravo, Adams !

\- C'était du génie, mec !

Harry serra la main de ses nouveaux coéquipiers : Artus, le premier batteur, Lucie Bullots, la deuxième batteuse, Bridget Pullman, Damien Ross et Natiel Govou, les poursuiveur, et David Tant, le gardien. Tous l'accueillirent le sourire aux lèvres. Harry n'eut pas un regard pour Avery qui avait du filer vers l'infirmerie. Il était aux anges. Là, il retrouvait ses marques.

\- On va fêter ça ce soir. On va enfin tous les rétamer !

Harry éclata de rire, il tourna la tête et Lily et Rogue couraient vers lui.

\- Oh mon dieu, Harry ! Tu as été incroyable, dit Lily.

\- Tu en doutais ?!

\- Non !

Harry regarda Rogue, qui restait silencieux à coté de Lily. La jeune fille lui donna un coup de coude.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut discuter ?

Harry acquiesça et ils s'éloignèrent un peu de Lily.

\- Je suis désolé, d'avoir dit ce que j'ai dit.

\- Et qu'as-tu dit exactement ?

\- A propos de ta mère, je ne voulais pas.

\- Si, tu le voulais, parce que tu penses comme ça. Tu penses que mon sang ne vaut rien, tu te penses au-dessus de moi.

\- Non, c'est faux, c'est faux. Je ne voulais vraiment pas le dire. Ce n'est pas juste, je le sais. Je sais que ça ne veut rien dire, le sang.

Harry croisa les bras.

\- Ah bon, tu sais ?

Rogue baissa encore plus la tête.

\- Mon père est un moldu.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as bien entendu…

\- Oui, j'ai entendu, Severus, regarde moi.

Severus leva les yeux vers Harry et plongea son regard noir dans celui vert du blond.

\- Dois-je prendre le risque de t'entendre dire des choses affreuses comme tu as failli dire à Lily ?

\- Je ne lui dirai jamais ça.

\- Je te crois, Rogue. Que tu me le dises à moi m'importe peu. Je peux me faire plein d'amis. Mais si tu le dis à Lily, tu perdras beaucoup.

Severus observa le regard dur d'Harry et soudain, il le vit vraiment : un garçon offrant vraiment son amitié, un garçon qui s'inquiétait, qui lui parlait durement parce qu'il le fallait. Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Écoute, je suis désolé de t'avoir traité de lâche, moi aussi. Mais ne vas pas croire que si je t'aide, c'est par pitié, d'accord ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas cru.

Harry se mit à sourire.

\- Bien sûr, et si tu es venu t'excuser, c'est parce que tu viens de voir que je brille par mes capacités.

\- Tu es aussi arrogant que James.

\- Et par chance, je suis à Serpentard. Imagine un instant si j'avais atterri chez les lions : tu m'aurais eu sur le dos avec lui.

Rogue grimaça. Harry rigola légèrement.

\- Je te pardonne, Rogue. Parce que tu es intelligent et que je suis sûr que tu vaux mieux que ce que tu crois. Après tout, Lily est ton amie, ça doit être un gage de qualité.

Rogue frappa Harry qui se mit à rire franchement puis le brun tendit une main, maigre et tremblante.

\- Tu auras besoin de mes cours d'Histoire de la Magie si tu continues à y dormir.

Harry serra franchement la main de Rogue.

\- Je compte sur toi !

Lily s'approcha d'eux en souriant.

\- C'est bon ?! Tout est réglé ?!

Harry sourit.

\- Oui. Rogue a promis d'écrire tous mes cours pour se faire pardonner.

\- C'est moi qui me suis fait agresser ! Pourquoi devrais-je donner tous mes cours ?

\- Parce que je vais être occupé à signer plein d'autographes !

Lily se mit à rire, et pour la première fois Harry vit Rogue faire un vrai sourire. Harry pensa vraiment avoir un peu réussi. Conte son cou, Lord siffla

 _\- Qu'est ce qu'on a bien rigolé dans les airs !_

OoooOoooO

\- Attrapeur… Tu es devenu attrapeur… J'en reviens pas !

\- Avec ça, aucune chance que tu te fasses de nouveau attaquer dans les couloirs. Artus est hyper protecteur envers ses joueurs.

Cassie siffla, impressionné, puis il se tourna vers Rogue.

\- Est-ce qu'on a une chance de gagner cette année ?

\- Et bien, je peux dire que c'est Harry qui attrapera à coup sûr le vif d'or… Maintenant, Potter est un poursuiveur hors-pair.

\- Je rêve ou je viens d'entendre Rogue complimenter Potter?

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne le complimente pas. J'établis des faits.

\- Oui, et c'est un fait que tu viennes de complimenter James Potter en établissant un fait.

Rogue soupira.

\- Dis quelque chose, Harry.

\- Mon rôle est d'attraper le vif d'or mais… Ça ne serait pas un mal de le faire redescendre sur terre. S'il n'est pas capable d'accepter une défaite, ça montrera que c'est un garçon fragile.

Harry se tourna dans son lit. Il avait dit beaucoup de mal de son père en une journée, mais son comportement de terreur de cour de récré l'énervait énormément. James profitait de son avantage sur ceux qui étaient plus faibles. Rogue était faible et James se comportait comme Dudley, et ça le mettait hors de lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être admiratif et en même temps profondément déçu. Si des paroles ne venaient pas à bout du melon de James Potter, alors Harry devrait le battre sur son propre terrain.

Comme l'histoire de Voldemort avait l'air d'être bien loin de ses préoccupations, à présent...

.

.

A suivre...


	5. Livre ouvert

Vendredi soir j'ai regardé "Kill your darlings" un film ou Daniel Radcliffe joue un poète homosexuel. Il y a eu beaucoup de photo de lui dans ce film avec le commentaires suivant :"Il ressemble plus à Harry Potter dans ce film". Je suis d'accord c'est l'image mentale que je me fais d'Harry.

Au fait je ne vous ai pas parler du rythme de parution, alors je vais le faire. Si je m'y tiens normalement ça sera deux chapitres le lundi et un chapitre le vendredi. Donc là c'est le cinquième chapitre, j'en ai une dizaine d'avance (de quoi continuer sur un rythme adéquat).

Voilà, bonne lecture les agneaux :D!

.

.

LIVRE OUVERT

"Everybody's looking for something"

Sweet dreams. Eurythmics

.

.

* * *

.

\- Severus, arrête avec ces histoires ! Rien ne prouve que ce que tu penses soit vrai !

\- Qu'est ce qui est vrai ?

Harry déposa le livre qu'il venait d'emprunter et s'assit à coté de Rogue. Severus lui fit un vague sourire et Lily se pinça l'arrête du nez.

\- Rien d'important.

\- C'est important.

Severus se tourna vers Harry.

\- Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre chez Remus Lupin.

Harry ouvrit son livre sans regarder son nouvel ami. C'est vrai que Rogue l'avait longuement suspecté et qu'en vérité il était plutôt clairvoyant. Mais c'était uniquement parce qu'il cherchait à piéger James, Sirius et Remus. Tant qu'Harry n'aurait pas fait en sorte qu'ils cessent de se battre, Severus continuerait à en vouloir à James. Au moins, il n'était pas encore en froid avec Lily, même si ça avait failli arriver. Harry se dit qu'il avait un peu de temps pour changer ça aussi. Il fallait juste qu'il fasse redescendre James sur terre, que Severus savoure une défaite de sa part et que Lily ne soit pas trop dure avec Severus. Il devait aussi faire en sorte que Lily tombe amoureuse de son père, et pour le moment ça, n'était pas sur le point d'arriver. C'était à croire qu'ils étaient tombés amoureux par miracle.

\- Adams, tu m'écoutes ?

\- Hein ? Non, désolé. Tu disais ?

Severus fronça les sourcils.

\- D'accord, aucun de vous ne me croit, mais je vous prouverai que j'ai raison.

\- Raison sur quoi, Severus ?! Pourquoi ça t'obsède autant de découvrir leur secret ?

Harry se tourna vers Severus et l'interrogea du regard. Oui, pourquoi était-il si obsédé ? Était-ce juste par pure haine ou y avait-il autre chose ? Le Serpentard se leva d'un coup, furieux qu'on ne le prenne pas au sérieux, mais Harry attrapa son bras.

\- Si ça te tient à cœur, je veux bien t'aider. Mais si tu ne peux pas leur tenir tête, ne fais rien pour qui les encouragerait à se servir de toi comme bouc émissaire, Severus.

\- Harry a raison, Severus ! Arrête d'être aussi têtu, - puis elle se tourna vers Harry -, et toi, ne l'encourage pas.

\- Je viens juste d'arriver, Lily, et j'adore les secrets !

Severus se rassit et Harry lâcha son bras. Lily leva les mains, désespérée.

\- Mais c'est quoi votre problème à vous, les garçons !? Pourquoi vous cherchez toujours les ennuis ?

Harry se mit à rire, le nez dans son livre, et même Severus rigola un peu.

Le week-end d'Harry se passa dans cette ambiance un peu particulière où il se mettait à comparer le Poudlard d'avant et celui de son époque. En fait, tout était pareil, si bien qu'Harry ne se sentait pas du tout perdu. Lily ressemblait à Hermione mais Rogue n'avait rien de Ron. Celui qui lui ressemblait le plus était Cassie, sans conteste.

Depuis qu'il était devenu l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch, Artus ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur lui et la maison des serpents le regardait avec des yeux brillants. Harry eut de la peine pour eux : tout ce qu'il désirait était donner un peu plus d'estime à leur maison. Harry se sentait de plus en plus facilement bien Serpentard. En fait, rien n'était différent de Gryffondor, mis à part les couleurs et cette notion de sang-pur profondément encrée en eux. Il n'y avait pas que des sangs-pur chez les Serpentard, et ces derniers étaient un peu plus nombreux.

Harry essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait dit pour réunir l'Armée de Dumbledore. Plus que des mots, c'était des actes qu'il fallait. Pour ça, Harry comptait sur deux choses : le premier match de Quidditch, qui aura lieu avant les premières vacances, et les duels de sorciers qui, avec de la chance, seraint remis au goût du jour.

Le dimanche matin, Harry eut la surprise de voir Hugin traverser la Grande Salle pour déposer deux enveloppes devant lui. Le blond le laissa picorer dans son assiette en décachetant son courrier. La première était une lettre de Dumbledore qui lui demandait de le rejoindre dans la soirée pour faire un bilan de sa première semaine. La deuxième ne comptait qu'une seule phrase.

 ** _Je ne me suis pas fait piétiner par les centaures, merci. Au fait, joli serpent !_**

 ** _B._**

Harry plia la feuille et la rangea dans sa poche en souriant. Cassie avait bien tenté de lire par-dessus son épaule mais Harry avait pris soin de ne rien laisser voir.

\- Tu reçois déjà des mots doux ?

\- Je crois que je plais à Rebecca.

Cassie fronça les sourcils et le frappa à l'épaule pendant qu'Harry rigolait.

En fin de journée, il abandonna Rogue, Lily, Cassie et William pour se rendre dans le bureau du directeur. En chemin, il croisa James, Sirius, Remus et Peter. Si le premier l'ignora avec dédain, le deuxième lui fit un immense sourire que lui rendit Harry, le troisième se contenta d'un bref signe de tête et le dernier Harry se figea devant lui. Peter s'arrêta à sa hauteur et le regarda, légèrement craintif. Harry avait soudainement l'envie d'être particulièrement cruel avec lui. Sa main glissa sur sa baguette.

\- Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire, Adams ?

Harry se tourna vers James qui s'était arrêté quelques marches en dessous de lui. Il affichait un sourire narquois.

\- Je deviens un exemple pour toi, tu te décides à t'attaquer à nous.

Harry lui rendit son sourire et quelque chose dans le regard de Sirius lui fit se dire qu'ils devaient avoir la même expression et qu'ils devaient paraître identiques.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide au point de faire ça bêtement dans un couloir. Non, Potter, quand je m'attaquerai à toi, il y aura assez de monde pour voir que tu n'es pas si doué que ça, et ça sera parfaitement légal.

James grimpa les escaliers le visage tordu par la colère et quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qu'Harry reconnut comme une pointe de fierté ou d'amusement. Alors Harry se mit à sourire franchement. C'était comme un jeu, comme un défi. James et lui se défiaient. Il avait la possibilité de se mesurer à son père, et peut-être que ce dernier serait fier _;_ ni fâché, ni déçu, ni humilié mais fier de trouver quelqu'un à sa hauteur. Harry se devait de gagner sur tous les terrains, il le devait absolument. Il se détourna de James et partit en rigolant.

\- Laisse tomber James, ce gars est fou, dit Remus.

James fronça les sourcils.

\- Non, je crois au contraire qu'il sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait.

OoooOoooO

* * *

\- Alors, mon garçon. Dites-moi : comment cela s'est-il passé ?

\- Mh… Personne ne parle de Tom Jedusor, mais c'est comme s'il était déjà partout.

Harry laissa Dumbledore verser du sucre dans sa tasse de thé puis la sirota doucement.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- A moins d'être un bon Légilimens ou d'avoir du veritaserum, je ne crois pas que ça soit aussi simple d'avoir des réponses.

\- Je ne le crois pas non plus. Je pense qu'aucun de ceux qui tendent à se diriger vers ce mauvais chemin ne sait vraiment où il va ni qui est réellement Tom Jedusor.

\- C'est ce que je pense. Je me dis que les sbires de Voldemort doivent attendre qu'ils sortent de l'école, où qu'ils soient plus vieux, plus forts. Je crois que Tom continue à faire confiance à l'enseignement de Poudlard pour créer ses soldats.

\- Et que pouvez-vous dire sur les Serpentard ?

\- Ils n'ont pas besoin de Tom Jedusor pour briller. Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour mais je crois que je suis content d'être à Serpentard. Accéder à cette maison m'a fait comprendre certaines choses.

\- Lesquelles ?

\- L'importance de donner une seconde chance, de ne pas rester bloqué sur une première impression... Ce que j'ai fait assez souvent, en vérité. Finalement, moi aussi je ne suis qu'un enfant.

\- Un enfant qui parle comme un adulte, Harry. Vous avez vraiment grandi trop vite. C'est en partie ma faute... Non, c'est grandement ma faute. J'aurais pu arrêter Tom Jedusor depuis longtemps mais je n'ai rien fait. Je suis comme vous, je crois : je suis resté bloqué sur ma première impression.

Harry sourit.

\- Hé bien, sans ça, je n'aurais peut-être pas été là cela dit. Quoique si on doit parler de ça en se disant qu'on aurait du faire telle ou telle chose, ça ferait plein de futurs hypothétiques.

\- Une idée dangereuse, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui…

\- Bien, mon cher Harry, j'en profite pour vous apprendre une bonne nouvelle : j'ai accepté le rétablissement des duels. J'aimerais cependant que vous fassiez preuve d'ingéniosité. Il est clair que votre niveau est au-dessus de celui des autres en matière de sorts, alors essayez de faire preuve de retenue.

\- Oui, Monsieur, mais je crois que vous sous-estimez un peu vos élèves.

\- Vous pensez ? dit Dumbledore, les yeux rieurs.

Harry se leva en souriant.

\- J'en suis sûr, termina-t-il.

Quand Harry retourna à son dortoir, il le trouva vide. Un petit livre sur le bureau de Severus attira son attention. Il se dirigea vers ce dernier et tourna la couverture dans son sens pour lire le titre.

 **Legilimencie, secret de l'esprit fermé.**

Harry frissonna. Il savait pertinemment que Rogue ne se servirait de ce genre de procédé que sur Remus, Sirius ou Peter et que lui n'avait rien à craindre, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Harry ressentit une soudaine peur irrationnelle et constata qu'il devrait faire quelque chose pour ça aussi. Il s'éloigna du livre et Lord se glissa hors de sa robe.

 _\- Des problèmes ? J'adore les ennuis._

Oui, et les ennuis semblaient adorer Harry.

Cette nuit-là encore, il fit tout ce qu'il put pour reste éveillé et se glisser hors du dortoir pendant que ses camarades dormaient tous. Il fit un crochet par les cuisines où Perry s'empressa de lui amener des souris « bien grosses » qu'il avait choisies pour monsieur Adams. Harry l'en remercia et Lord se régala.

Harry se dirigea ensuite vers le seul lieu qui faisait sens à son avis. Il était temps qu'il apprenne la valeur des livres. Lily, Hermione et Severus ne semblaient jurer que par eux. Harry avait toujours trouvé ça ennuyeux jusqu'à ce que le manuel de potions avancé du prince de sang-mêlé se retrouve entre ces mains. Malheureusement pour lui, le fameux prince n'avait encore rien écrit. Harry se dit qu'il aurait pu demander un mot du directeur pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire mais, au fond de lui, il trouvait cette façon de faire beaucoup plus drôle. Harry s'approcha de la bibliothèque. Le couloir du quatrième étage était silencieux et désert, pourtant Lord siffla.

 _\- On est accompagné par plein d'amis._

Harry ne vit personne et pensa que le serpent devait parler des tableaux. Il ne siffla aucune réponse et se contenta de passer les portes de la bibliothèque. Lord fut ses yeux juste après qu'Harry se soit pris le coin d'une table. Le serpent voyait dans le noir et lui siffla ses indications d'un ton joyeux comme un présentateur télé. Harry se demanda comment il ferait pour l'emmener quand il ferait plus de deux mètres. Pour le moment, Lord se souciait juste de sa petite sortie nocturne follement amusante. Harry arriva enfin vers la réserve. Il tata de ses mains et remarqua avec stupeur qu'elle était déjà ouverte. Lord avait peut-être raison, finalement. Il sortit sa baguette.

\- Lumos.

 _\- Deux personnes à_ _coté_ _de toi, Harry. Je peux les mordre ? Un mot de toi et je deviens le messager de la mort venimeuse._

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire que Lord pouvait dire ça sur un ton joyeux. Il prit soin d'éviter les deux personnes sous la cape d'invisibilité : il n'était pas sensé les voir ni le savoir, après tout. Harry décida d'agir aussi normalement qu'un petit voleur venant fouiller dans les livres interdits. A la lumière de sa baguette, il parcourut les différents ouvrages puis son œil tomba sur un livre qui se trouvait au sol, déjà ouvert. Harry se pencha et fit un mince sourire. Il referma le livre et lut le titre.

 **Traités** **magiques**

 **Occlumencie et legilimencie.**

Il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée, apparemment. Harry supposa alors que Remus devait être un des deux Gryffondor sous la cape, donc ce n'était pas le bon soir pour voler ce livre. Demain, il ne serait peut-être plus là. Il ne pouvait pas non plus arracher les pages et prendre le risque que le livre se mette à hurler. Harry prit le livre et le posa sur le petit bureau, prenant soin de choisir le chapitre sur l'occlumancie. Il s'empara d'un parchemin mis à disposition, d'une plume et d'un encrier. Harry s'empara du livre de sortilèges qui se trouvait sur l'étagère et fila droit à la page des ensorcellements d'objets. C'était maintenant ou jamais qu'il devait montrer qu'il était doué en sortilèges, et si son Optimal était valable. Il lut rapidement le chapitre dédié et pointa sa baguette sur la plume.

\- Anima scripta !

La plume bougea légèrement pour finir par se mettre droite. Harry referma le livre de sortilèges : si c'était de la magie noire c'était plutôt pratique. Il positionna le livre debout, l'adossant à l'étagère et mit des feuilles de parchemin devant lui et l'encrier à coté.

\- Maintenant, souffla t-il, écris.

La plume ne se fit pas prier : elle copia avec une rapidité déconcertante ce qui était marqué dans le livre, bien plus rapidement qu'aurait pu le faire Harry. Il se dépêcha de tourner la feuille pour l'empêcher d'écrire sur la table, puis recommença ce manège deux fois, tournant en même temps les pages du livre. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Harry avait sept pages recto verso sur l'occlumencie. Il referma le livre, rangea l'encrier, prononça un « finite encantem » sur la plume qui retomba mollement. Il s'assura d'avoir tout bien remis à sa place. Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand il pivota de nouveau sur ses talons. Il prit le livre et le remit au sol sur la page ouverte puis sortit.

 _\- Maintenant, on va dehors !_

 _\- Maintenant, on va dehors._

Le lundi matin, Hugin vint vers lui et fit de nouveau tomber une petite enveloppe. Rogue faisait glisser des petits morceaux de nourriture à Lord qui avait la bouche ouverte. Harry n'avait pas trop compris ce qui s'était passé mais son camarade de classe avait l'air d'apprécier le serpent. Il décacheta la lettre et lut le message avec un petit sourire.

 **Merci pour le livre.**

 **L.**

Apparemment, il avait éveillé l'intérêt des Maraudeurs. Harry plia la lettre et la rangea soigneusement. Il trouvait cela vraiment amusant : ni Sirius, ni Remus ne se doutait qu'il savait et Harry avait bien l'intention de continuer à jouer à cache-cache avec eux. Sur ce point, il avait une longueur d'avance mais il continuerait de faire croire qu'il ne savait rien.

Comme prévu, le cours de botanique fut ennuyeux pour Harry mais le cours de défense se révéla plein de bonnes surprises. Harry avait repris sa place au dernier rang et Rogue avait préféré s'asseoir à coté de Lily. Il n'en fut nullement troublé : Harry ne savait pas si leur relation était toujours comme ça ou si son intervention avait profondément changé quelque chose mais dans tous les cas, il préférait les voir comme ça. Plus Severus était content et plus ça éloignait les chances que Lily et James se fassent tuer.

Quand la petite troupe de James Potter arriva, Harry eut la surprise de voir Sirius s'asseoir à côté de lui. Rogue lui lança un regard alerte et même Lily parut choquée. Harry se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

Lepan débuta son cours sur les vampires. Sirius se pencha vers Harry et le blond le regarda faire. C'était bizarre de voir son parrain aussi jeune : il était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. Ses cheveux noirs qui tombaient sur son visage lui donnaient des airs de vrai rebelle, mais son mince sourire le rendait plus qu'attirant. Comment un si bel adolescent avait-il pu finir à Azkaban ? Harry tourna un regard haineux en direction de Peter. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Peut-être quelque chose était-il arrivé dans la vie de Peter pour le faire tourner du mauvais coté ? Harry avait beau essayer de se dire qu'il devait avoir des raisons particulières, rien n'y faisait : il était toujours en colère.

\- Comment va ton serpent, Adams ?

Harry fixa le professeur qui parlait.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Cela veut-il dire que si je lance un _Accio serpent_ , rien ne sortira ?

\- Tu aboies, Black, mais tu ne mords pas… Sais-tu ce qui mord ?

Sirius ne répondit rien pourtant son sourire était toujours là, Harry se tourna vers lui.

\- … Les serpents.

Ils se dévisageaient à présent tout les deux, sourires aux lèvres comme de vieux amis qui venaient juste de faire un pari. Parce que c'était ce qu'ils étaient : Sirius était son ami. Sirius reposa sa tête contre la table.

\- Wouf !

Harry rigola doucement.

\- Enfin, j'aimerais attirer votre attention sur la demande particulière de certains élèves. Vous serez sûrement ravis d'apprendre que le Directeur a approuvé la reprise des duels.

Une grande exclamation se propagea dans la classe et Harry regarda tout naturellement James, qui le fixait avec un sourire en coin.

\- J'ose espérer qu'il est inutile de vous rappeler que ces duels seront strictement encadrés et qu'il y aura une liste de sorts interdits. Le moindre manquement aux règles verra cette discipline totalement supprimée. Je compte sur vous pour éviter de ridiculiser votre maison et vous tenir correctement. Vous pourrez vous inscrire comme participant à la fin du cours et tout au long de la semaine, après quoi les inscriptions seront closes. Vous n'êtes en aucun cas obligé d'y participer.

\- Y aura-t-il un système de compétition ? Par exemple, si on perd un combat on est éliminé définitivement, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que deux personnes en lice ?

\- C'est en effet prévu, mais je vous expliquerai tout en détails à la fin de la semaine.

La réponse sembla satisfaire James et Harry. Rogue se tourna vers lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas fou et il lui reposa la question à la fin du cours, quand Harry inscrivit son nom sur la feuille.

\- Tu ne peux pas te contenter de simplement le battre au Quidditch ?

\- Si je ne te connaissais pas, Rogue, je penserais que tu as peur. En fait, tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

\- Ce sont des teignes, ils sont rancuniers aussi.

\- Toi aussi tu l'es, Rogue. J'ai l'impression que tu n'as plus envie de te venger. Ou alors ce qui te dérange, c'est que je le fais à ta place. Tu sais, je crois que Sirius m'aime bien. Je pourrais changer de maison, tu crois ?

\- Adams !

Harry se tourna vers Rogue qui le fusillait du regard, Harry lui tendit la plume.

\- Inscris ton nom, Severus, et voyons voir ce que tu vaux.

Severus ne fit rien mais ce fut quelqu'un d'autre qui s'empara de la plume. Lily Evans nota son nom et rendit la plume à Harry puis elle se tourna vers Rogue.

\- Il y aura des règles, Severus, et même si aucun de nous n'arrive à la fin, ça sera un bon moyen de s'amuser. De plus, tu fais déjà partie des courageux en écrivant ton nom.

Rogue attrapa la plume et marqua son nom d'un trait rageur.

\- Qu'est ce que vous me faites faire franchement, par Merlin...

Sitôt son nom écrit, il fut poussé sur le coté par James.

\- Notre petit serpent décide de sortir de son trou, voyez-vous ça... Et bien, Rogue, j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu comptes faire.

Rogue allait riposter mais Lily le tirait déjà en arrière. James passa la plume à Sirius qui écrivit son nom, suivi de Remus. Harry les regarda faire puis sortit de la salle, satisfait.

OoooOoooO

\- Harry, est ce que c'est vrai que tu vas aussi participer au club de Slug ?

Harry leva les yeux vers Artus qui était déjà dans les airs, attendant que son équipe enfile son équipement.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

\- Décidément, tu es un petit génie ! Doué sur un balai, doué en potions, doué en sortilèges. Dis-moi ce que tu sais faire d'autre.

Harry enjamba le comète 180 qu'on lui avait fourni puis s'éleva doucement pour arriver à la hauteur de son capitaine.

\- Je parle aux serpents.

Artus le regarda avec des yeux ronds puis éclata de rire. Harry le suivit et, quelque part sous son manteau, Lord riait aussi. Un peu plus tard, ils virent l'équipe des Serdaigle arriver. Artus descendit vers eux et Harry remarqua alors le coup de cœur de Cassie. Rebecca se tenait à coté du capitaine des Serdaigle. Toute l'équipe de Serpentard redescendit doucement et Artus se tourna vers eux.

\- On nous propose un match amical, ça vous va ?

Rebecca se mit en vol et finit à la hauteur du blond.

\- Salut, je suis Rebecca, c'est moi l'attrapeuse de l'équipe.

Harry lui serra la main.

\- Je sais qui tu es, tu es la fille qui brille en sortilèges.

\- Tu parles, tu me suis de près !

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Au fait, est ce que tu connais Cassie ?

\- Oui, c'est le garçon qui aime les plantes. Pourquoi ?

\- On fait un pari ?

\- Dis-moi.

Le sourire de Rebecca s'élargit.

\- Si j'attrape le vif d'or, tu accepteras son invitation à la prochaine soirée du club de Slug.

\- Et si je l'attrape, tu m'inviteras à cette soirée.

\- Vendu.

Rebecca et Harry se firent un petit signe de tête. Trente minutes plus tard, Harry attrapait le vif d'or avec la certitude que Rebecca l'avait laissé gagner. Son clin d'œil en fin de partie lui donna raison.

OooOoooO

\- Je dois faire quoi ?!

William se tordit de rire sous le regard mortifié de Cassie.

\- Inviter Rebecca à la soirée du professeur Slughorn.

\- Adams, tu plaisantes ! C'est une blague, tu me fais totalement marcher !

\- Non, elle a dit qu'elle accepterait.

Cassie secoua la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, Harry.

\- Et pour quelles raisons ?

\- Parce qu'aucun Serpentard n'a jamais invité un élève d'une autre maison, dit Rogue.

Cassie fronça les sourcils.

\- Ah, c'est parce que c'est une san…

\- Absolument pas ! Je vais l'inviter, je le ferai. Je me fiche de son sang ou qu'elle soit la première de quoi que ce soit. J'aime bien cette fille alors je l'inviterai.

Harry lui sourit puis reprit sa lecture.

\- Tu as de la chance, c'est une fille vraiment bien.

Cassie rougit et William rigola de plus belle.

OoooOoooO

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Harry délaissa Rogue et Lily pour se concentrer sur son apprentissage secret de l'occlumencie. Lily tenta de savoir ce qu'il mijotait tandis que Rogue se contenta de quelques questions, bien trop content qu'Harry s'éloigne de Lily. Harry remarqua de Rogue devenait vraiment idiot quand il s'agissait d'elle et il put comprendre toute l'étendue de cet amour qui avait duré toute sa vie. Quelque part, Harry trouvait cela triste que Rogue soit voué à n'être que le meilleur ami, mais il fallait bien ça pour que lui existe.

Pour éviter toute mauvaise rencontre, Harry avait choisi de s'entraîner chez Hagrid, qui passait le plus clair de son temps dans la forêt interdite et acceptait de laisser sa cabane à Harry.

Il était à présent en pleine lecture de ses parchemins, Lord sur la table, humant de sa langue toutes les odeurs.

\- Bon, dit Harry. Commencez par visualiser une image précise dans votre esprit, comme si vous mettiez un souvenir en arrêt ou que vous en preniez une photo. Ensuite, faites vous une image mentale de quelque chose qui pourrait enfermer cette image. Ça peut être une porte, une boite, un voile. Si vous n'y arrivez pas avec la simple force de votre esprit, vous pouvez vous aider de votre baguette en prononçant le sort « coactum ». Seulement, si vous êtes directement attaqué par un sort de legilimencie, ce sort sera inefficace. Il est préférable de vous entraîner sans sort. Autre point important, travaillez par image, ne tentez pas de fermer tout vos souvenirs ou plusieurs en même temps. Vous risqueriez d'altérer vos propres souvenirs, voire de les supprimer complètement si vous n'êtes pas prudent. Notons que la meilleure façon d'apprendre l'occlumencie reste celle de subir les attaques d'un légilimens.

Harry soupira. Il ne pouvait décemment pas demander à Rogue de l'attaquer, celui-ci verrait tous ses souvenirs. Harry ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même. Il ferma les yeux et s'empara du premier souvenir qui lui vint. Contre toute attente, ce fut de nouveau celui où il se trouvait avec Madame Guipure et Draco Malfoy. Il fit une pause sur ce petit garçon blond au regard fier et au sourire en coin. Du mieux qu'il put, il tenta de couvrir l'image d'un voile noir. L'image dans sa tête commença doucement à s'estomper, comme si on versait de l'eau dessus. Harry s'arrêta brusquement, soudainement inquiet de perdre ce souvenir. Il reposa ses yeux sur le parchemin.

\- Si votre souvenir se met à devenir flou ou brouillon c'est que vous êtes sur la bonne voie, le but étant de recouvrir totalement votre souvenir. Tant que vous avez conscience de ce que vous êtes en train de faire, vous ne risquez pas de vous rendre amnésique par vos propres moyens. L'apprentissage de l'occlumencie seul est un principe difficile et très peu de personnes sont capables d'y parvenir. Il faut de la pratique et un esprit fort.

Harry rigola doucement et se pencha vers Lord.

 _\- Je suppose que tu ne sais pas lire dans la tête des gens ?_

 _\- Non, mais je sais manger des souris et glisser silencieusement sans cesser ce sifflement sincère si sensé._

 _\- Tu fais le serpent ?_

 _\- Vois comme je l'imite à la perfecsssion…_

Le blond caressa doucement la tête de Lord et reprit son entraînement en prenant de soin de choisir un souvenir sans importance, parce que sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi sa première rencontre avec Draco était importante.

Il rentra au château épuisé. Il avait réussi, au prix de maints efforts, à mettre le voile sur un souvenir d'Ombrage et ça lui avait valu un mal de crâne incroyable. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait largement raté l'heure du repas et rebroussa chemin pour se rendre aux cuisines.

\- Bonsoir, Harry Adams ! Perry doit-il vous ramener des souris ?

\- Pas ce soir Perry, mais je veux bien quelque chose pour moi.

\- Perry s'en occupe tout de suite !

\- Merci.

Harry s'assit sur un tabouret et attendit que Perry revienne. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à arriver, plateau repas en main et verre de jus de citrouille. Harry soupira de plaisir. Perry se mit à nettoyer une multitude de verres qui se trouvaient sur l'étagère en face de lui et, tout en mangeant, Harry le regarda faire.

\- Dis-moi, Perry.

\- Oui, Harry Adams monsieur ?

\- N'as-tu jamais voulu être libre ?

Perry plissa ses gros yeux globuleux mais un bruit se fit entendre et l'empêcha de répondre. Regulus Black venait d'entrer. Il se figea en voyant Harry.

\- Oh, bonsoir monsieur Regulus Black , dit l'elfe joyeusement. Désirez-vous également manger ?

Regulus resta quelques secondes sur place, se demandant sûrement s'il devait faire marche arrière. Finalement, il tira un tabouret et s'assit à une distance de deux mètres d'Harry. Perry lui servit un plateau aussi fourni que celui du blond puis revient vers Harry.

\- Désolé Harry Adams, monsieur, Perry va répondre à votre question. Perry ne peut pas être libre, que ferait-il après de sa vie ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Tu pourrais voyager, rencontrer d'autres personnes, d'autres créatures.

\- Perry est content ici ! Mr. Adams a-t-il déjà vu un elfe libre ?

\- Oui… J'en ai libéré un, une fois.

Perry couina, Regulus se tourna vers lui. Harry n'y prêta pas attention. Une légère douleur lui serra le cœur : penser à Dobby se révéla un peu plus dur que ce qu'il pensait. Il essaya de se rappeler que l'elfe était sûrement encore en vie à obéir à la famille Malfoy, mais cela ne le rassura pas pour autant.

\- Et qu'a-t-il fait après, si Perry peut poser la question ?

\- Tu peux. Il est parti travailler dans les cuisines d'Ilvermony mais il était payé.

\- Payé !?

Les yeux de Perry n'étaient plus que deux fentes. Harry se mit à rire doucement.

\- Oui.

\- Et avec quoi l'avez-vous libéré ?

\- Ne te moque pas de moi.

\- Perry n'oserait jamais.

\- Avec une chaussette…

Les yeux de l'elfe brillèrent comme s'il venait de parler du plus précieux des trésors et en même temps d'un objet totalement diabolique. Harry lui sourit puis bailla. Il se leva et Perry s'empressa de ramasser son plateau.

\- Merci beaucoup, Perry. Désolé si je t'ai dit des choses désagréables.

\- Mr. Adams n'a pas à être désolé, Perry est content de voir Mr. Adams !

\- Bonne soirée.

\- A vous aussi, Mr. Adams.

Harry regarda Regulus et ce dernier en fit de même. Ils se jaugèrent quelques secondes puis Harry disparut. Quand il retourna dans son dortoir, Rogue était le seul debout.

\- Où étais-tu ?

\- Chez Hagrid.

Rogue grimaça sous la faible lueur de sa baguette. Harry se posa dans son lit et Rogue se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu vas disparaître demain soir aussi ?

\- Je te manque déjà ? Je pensais que tu aimais bien passer du temps seul avec Lily.

\- Elle n'arrête pas de poser des questions sur toi… Comment as-tu fait pour que Rebecca accepte l'invitation de Cassie ?

\- J'ai parié avec elle.

Rogue baissa sa baguette et s'allongea sur le dos.

\- Tu… Tu crois que si je gagne le tournoi de duels, Lily s'intéressera à moi ?

\- Tu crois que Lily s'intéresse à ceux qui jouent les durs ?

\- … Je crois qu'elle aime bien Potter. Elle t'aime bien, toi aussi.

\- Et tu penses qu'elle ne t'aime pas. Aux dernière nouvelles, tu es celui qui est le plus proche d'elle.

Harry vit Rogue rougir.

\- Est-ce que Lily te plaît ?

Harry se tourna vers Rogue et Lord pointa le bout de son nez. Le brun caressa du bout des doigts sa petite tête.

\- Severus…

Rogue planta ses yeux noirs dans les yeux vert et déroutant d'Harry. Le blond baissa la voix.

\- Je suis gay.

Harry laissa Rogue la mâchoire béante. Il récupéra Lord et ferma le rideau de son lit. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait dit ça, mais il espérait que Rogue s'empresse de rapporter la chose à Lily. De cette façon, il s'assurait de ne pas être pris pour un rival par Rogue et de s'attirer une passion malvenue de la part de sa propre mère. Il avait tout intérêt à ne se lier à personne d'une quelconque façon. Parce que quand il naîtrait, il devrait disparaître. Harry s'endormit avec le souvenir de Draco Malfoy qui ne voulait pas se couvrir de voile.

Harry s'assit dans le fond de la classe. Il n'était clairement pas en forme pour suivre un court d'Histoire de la Magie. Il s'assura que son siège à coté de lui reste vide. Il y plaça ses parchemins et anima sa plume. Celle-ci copia tout ce que disait le professeur. Il laissa sa tête reposer contre la table et essaya une nouvelle fois de fermer son esprit. Il arrivait à mettre le voile sur tous les souvenirs futiles et sans importance qui lui revenaient, mais tous ceux qui concernaient Voldemort, les horcruxes, les reliques de la mort refusaient d'être camouflés Il lui faudrait plus de pratique. Une boulette de papier envoyée à travers la classe tomba devant ses yeux. Harry leva les yeux et vit Cassie qui lui faisait signe. Il ouvrit le papier.

 **Rebecca a accepté. Tu comptes inviter qui ?**

 **C.**

Harry avait totalement oublié qu'il devait inviter quelqu'un à la soirée de vendredi soir. Il eut soudain l'impression d'être bloqué dans une boucle temporelle. N'avait-il pas eu le même problème la première fois ? Malheureusement, cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas de Luna Lovegood. Pire encore, il n'avait pas de vêtement chic. Devait-il vraiment inviter quelqu'un ? Harry repoussa cette histoire. Il était à mille lieux de vouloir inviter qui que ce soit. Il voulait juste que toute cette histoire se termine et mourir en toute sérénité, avec la certitude qu'un lui vivrait beaucoup mieux.

OooOooO

* * *

Harry regarda le vif d'or battre doucement des ailes entre ses doigts pendant qu'il redescendait vers le terrain. Il l'attrapait relativement vite avec le comète, mais son éclair de feu aurait pu largement améliorer son score. Seul lui était déçu : Artus ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur la vitesse à laquelle il repérait le vif d'or.

\- Harry, bon sang ! J'ai tellement hâte qu'on ait notre premier match !

Le blond regarda son capitaine. Artus était en sixième année. C'était un garçon qui avait l'air vraiment sportif, même s'il était musclé, il avait un corps aux proportions plaisantes. Harry avait compris qu'il était la coqueluche de beaucoup de filles, sûrement à cause de ses beaux yeux bleus et de ses lèvres un peu plus pulpeuses que la normale et légèrement plus roses.

\- As-tu l'intention de devenir joueur professionnel ?

Artus se tourna vers Harry qui lui tendait le vif d'or. Le capitaine leva le nez en signe de réflexion.

\- J'aimerais bien. J'aimerais jouer au Japon. Il parait que l'équipe japonaise s'entraîne au plus près des avions. C'est dangereux mais efficace. Tu sais… Même si tu n'avais pas attrapé le vif d'or, je t'aurais pris.

Harry posa un pied au sol en même temps que son capitaine.

\- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu es le seul à avoir choisi le comète. Pourquoi l'as-tu pris ?

\- A cause du système de freinage breveté.

Artus claqua des doigts, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Comme ça il était encore plus beau, pensa Harry.

\- J'en étais sûr, tu en sais un peu sur les balais. J'espérais que c'était cette réponse, et la feinte de Wronski m'a convaincu. Tu es un prodige, non ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je faisais partie de mon équipe en Amérique, j'étais plutôt bon.

\- Et tu es modeste, en plus ! Drôle de Serpentard.

Artus rangea le vif d'or et récupéra le balai d'Harry.

\- Artus?

\- Oui ?

\- Aimerais-tu venir à la soirée qu'organise le professeur Slughorn ?

Artus écarquilla les yeux, puis de nouveau un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu n'as pas trouvé de cavalière ? Tu sais que tu plais à Sullie.

Harry ne savait même pas qui était Sullie.

\- Tu ne veux pas ?

\- Bien sûr que si. Mais pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que je n'avais pas d'autre idée. Rassure toi, tu ne seras pas obligé de t'habiller comme une fille.

\- D'accord, je viendrai. C'est cool, merci.

Harry lui fit un sourire et repartit en direction du château. Maintenant qu'il avait un invité, il n'avait plus à se soucier de rien.

.

.

A suivre

Et voilà à Vendredi les gens. N'hésitez pas à laisser un message si ça vous a plu, ou même si ça vous a déçus, ça fais toujours plaisir et ça motive vraiment. Koeur sur vous les agneaux.


	6. Vous et moi

Bonchour le peuple !

Oh comme je suis ravie de votre si bel acceuil pour cette histoire. Ce que vous êtes motivant et toutes ses questions à propos de l'histoire, j'adore quand vous faites ça. Que vous supposez des choses que je ne peux plus changer XD. Merci, merci.

Du coup j'avais juste tellement hâte de poster aujourd'hui que je m'y prend tôt, même si ce n'est qu'un chapitre. Ça avance doucement et vos suppositions sur le futur partenaire d'Harry me trouble, mais vous verrez pourquoi.

Les reviews maintenant !

 **Harmonii3** : Merci à toi d'avoir lu Summertime qui est aussi ma petite favorite du moment (parce que j'ai mis du cœur à l'ouvrage). Du coup vu que tu postes ici tu es toute pardonnée ne t'inquiète pas ! Moi aussi j'ai hâte que vous lisiez l'évolution des choses, pourquoi est ce qu'Harry est obsédé par Draco mais parce qu'il est GGGAAAYYY ! Pardon je m'emporte ahaha ! J'espère que la suite te plairaJ.

 **Sherkan Poontekins** : (Ya truc dans ton pseudo qui me plait grave, nan en fait j'adore juste ton pseudo XD). Aaahh Artus ma bêta aussi l'aime beaucoup. Il dégage un truc n'est ce pas ? Bon ce n'est pas deux chapitres mais un seul j'espère que ça ira tout de même :D ! Bonne lecture.

 **Vanimia** : Il est incisif comme garçon hein :D ? J'adore Harry quand il est un peu fourbe aussi. Il méritait d'aller à Serentard XD. Pour Regulus ça me semblait normal que ça se passe comme ça, après tout il adorait son elfe, normalement. Cœur sur ce petit chou d'amour qu'est Regulus (j'avoue je m'amuse beaucoup avec lui.) Voilà la suite, bonne lecture.

 **JBE** : Je dois avouer que moi aussi je suis un peu dépitée mais ça doit être comme ça. Harry avait presque finis ses études et tu verras que dans la suite de l'histoire j'ai pris énormément de liberté sur les sorts. Donc ton sentiment d'inégalité risque un peu d'empirer. Surtout avec les futurs duels. Pardon ! Mais ne t'en fais pas Harry à plein de défaut aussi et il les montrera tôt ou tard. En ce qui concerne le rythme…Comme j'ai plus de, on va dire…plus ou moins 15 chapitres d'avance je pense que ça ira. Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'abandonner, dans les grandes lignes absolument toute l'histoire est écrite, je sais déjà comment ça se terminera. En bref le plus long c'est juste d'écrire XD. Au pire je tomberais à deux chapitres par semaine, puis un, puis plus rien…NAN JDECONNE ! Je suis en train de me passionner moi-même pour ma propre histoire. Sur ce, bonne lecture petit chat !

 **Millon** : Tu te mets trop la pression petite loutre des rivières XD. Merci de me dire que j'ai l'air de respecter le Harry de JKR, au moins un peu. Concernant Sirius j'ai du mal à le rendre méchant parce que je l'aime d'un amour ardent mais bon il faut bien que chemin se fasse. Pour James c'est moins difficile, j'aime ce perso mais ça ne me dérange pas de le voir un peu méchant, seulement j'aimerais que les maraudeurs ne soient pas uniquement vu comme de vrai goujat, mais comme des gosses. Après c'est dans ma tête tout ça XD. Bon Severus, mon petit Severus, je veux pas qu'il soit triste….c'est tout ce que je peux donner comme info XD. La suite au prochain épisode, juste en dessous.

 **A.F** : Il vaut mieux qu'il s'en sorte huhu. Les combats arriveront la semaine prochaine sans faute. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

 **Lalo2556** : Aaahh Lord cette petite boule de poil qui n'en est pas vraiment une. Comme il n'a que ses crochets pour se défendre mordre c'est tout ce qu'il peut faire et il se sent limité pauvre bestiole. J'ai plus l'impression que Sirius faisait son petit rebelle et qu'avec l'amitié de James ça à empirait, mais tu as raison il réagit plutôt bien, moi je pense que c'est juste un sale farceur. Il faut garder un peu de mystère mais j'ai hâte que cette partie se termine pour passer à du Drarry (koeur sur eux). Parce ce que c'est le but mine de rien huhu. Enfin on y est pas encore, on en est même très loin. Il faudra s'armer de patience SORRY ! Mais j'espère que la suite te plaira tout de même. Maintenant petit Regulus, garçon mignon. Je souhaite de tout mon cœur que tout aille bien pour lui !

 **Bernaba** : Ohhhn merci toi ! Oui, oui le but d'Harry ne change pas, lui et son fichu complexe du héros. Je suis contente que tu trouves ma façon de faire originale, ça me fais super plaisir. Koeur sur toi !

 **RaqOm** : Salut ! MMMMEERRCII ! Par contre je suis navrée. Toute l'histoire tiens en partie sur ça. Je ne pense pas qu'Harry soit gay, je pense qu'il veut juste de l'attention petit bout. Malheureusement je suis un peu beaucoup une fan d'Harry/garçon du coup ça ne sera pas une gentille fille. Je suis désolée, j'espère que tu liras la suite tout de même :/. Koeur sur toi !

 **Avion en papier** : Oh mon dieu merci de devenir accro ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies mes OC. Ils seront beaucoup présents mais j'espère ne pas entacher sur nos éléments principaux. Dans tous les cas Harry reste au centre de l'histoire mais si les lecteurs kiffent mes petites interventions j'en serais follement ravie. Une déclaration d'amour si vite XD, je suis touchée. J'espère que tu ne changeras pas d'avis en lisant la suite. Koeur sur toi !

 **Guest** : Merci, merci ! Un slash Harry/Artus..mmhh…Je suis désolée je ne peux pas répondre XD.

 **MissAnika** : Beaucoup de question jeune scarabée huhu. Qui trouverons leurs réponses dans la suite de l'histoire. (vois comment je te force à continuer à lire ahaha).

 **Oura-Chan** : Team Yaoi jusqu'au bout du monde et des ongles. Décidément tout le monde à un faible pour Artus. Il a donc l'air si charmant XD. Merci pour tes encouragements et ton petit mot. Koeur sur toi ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Voilà, voilà. Je vous remercie tous du fond du cœur pour cet accueil, pour vos favs et vos follow. Je remercie ma Bêta, **Titou Douh** ses conseils avisés, et sa correction. Voici le sixième chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

.

.

 **VOUS ET MOI**

« Now the future not so clear »

Meet you there. Busted

.

.

.

Harry regarda la robe rapiécée et usée de Severus Rogue. La sienne n'était pas un modèle d'élégance, mais au moins il était un peu classe. Tous deux faisaient tout de même pâle figure en face de Cassie. Le jeune homme regardait Rogue avec autant de pitié qu'Harry.

\- Rogue, retire ce que tu portes.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne peux pas mettre ça.

Cassie agita sa baguette et sortit une autre robe de son coffre.

\- Mets celle-là.

\- Quel est le problème avec la mienne ?

\- Dis-lui, Harry…

\- Moche, Severus. Elle est moche.

Rogue lança un regard noir à Harry mais ce dernier haussa les épaules. Cassie prit Rogue par le bras et sa robe dans l'autre.

\- Tu vas mettre celle-là et tu ne vas pas gâcher pas mon premier rendez-vous de l'année.

Ils sortirent sous les protestations inutiles de Rogue. Harry ajusta sa robe et s'assura que Lord était parfaitement installé contre son ventre.

\- Il parait que tu as invité Artus Bines.

\- Oui, je l'ai fait.

\- Alors que tu as du succès avec plus de la moitié des filles de Serpentard.

Harry se tourna vers William.

\- Pourquoi ça serait toujours aux garçons de faire le premier pas ? J'ai invité Artus parce que si je ne sais pas de quoi parleront les autres, je pourrais toujours discuter Quidditch.

William se leva et referma le col d'Harry en soupirant.

-Tu aurais pu m'inviter moi.

Harry ouvrit la bouche.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu voulais venir.

\- Non, mais par principe, on invite d'abord ses potes.

Harry fit rouler ses yeux.

\- Tu seras mon prochain cavalier, si tu veux.

\- Trop tard, je suis vexé.

\- Alors je t'inviterai à danser au bal de fin d'année.

\- Voilà qui est mieux.

Harry se mit à rire et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Je suis entouré de jaloux.

\- Tu n'as pas idée.

Harry trouva Artus dans la salle commune, assis dans un des fauteuils, livre à la main. Dès qu'il vit Harry, il se leva et posa son ouvrage. Il portait une robe d'un vert foncé, au col et aux coutures bordeaux. Ça lui allait terriblement bien. Au même moment derrière eux sortaient Rogue et Cassie.

\- Bon, dit Cassie, nous on va chercher les filles et vous ne nous attendez pas.

Harry suivit Rogue, qui faisait clairement la tête, des yeux. Encore quelques minutes et il redeviendrait doux comme un agneau, dès que Lily serait dans les parages. Artus tapota son épaule et Harry lui sourit.

Le décor n'avait pas changé : la pièce était la même que dans ses souvenirs du futur. Il y avait déjà une dizaine d'élèves et quelques adultes. Slughorn se précipita immédiatement vers lui.

\- Ah, vous voilà, Adams ! J'aimerais vous présenter quelqu'un. Suivez-moi, suivez-moi !

Harry regarda Artus qui lui fit signe qu'il irait près du buffet. Slughorn le poussa vers un homme qu'Harry reconnut immédiatementtellement rapidement qu'il faillit faire marche arrière subitement.

\- Lucius Malfoy, je vous présente un petit prodige : Harry Adams. Voyez-vous, Harry, Lucius est un de mes anciens élève très brillant. Il travaille au ministère, à présent.

Lucius détailla Harry du regard et lui fit un mince sourire qui n'avait rien de chaleureux. Il tendit sa main vers Harry et le blond hésita longuement à la lui serrer mais finit par le faire _;_ ce n'était pas le moment de s'attirer les foudres d'un mangemort en devenir.

\- Bonsoir, Malfoy.

\- Bonsoir, Adams.

Harry entendit Slughorn s'exclamer et le vit disparaître, mais sa main était restée dans celle de Lucius. Harry regarda ses doigts longs et fins tenant les siens. C'était presque le portrait craché de Draco : ses longs cheveux blonds, presque blancs, encadraient son visage fin. Ses yeux gris glissaient sur le corps d'Harry qui récupéra maladroitement sa main.

\- Le professeur Sulghorn exagère quand il dit que je suis un prodige.

\- Oui, le professeur Slughorn à tendance à tout exagérer, mais j'ai entendu parler de vous, Adams. Votre arrivée a été très… Remarquée.

\- Donc ma réputation me précède... Dois-je m'en inquiéter ?

\- Pas le moins du monde. Je serais ravis de faire plus ample connaissance avec vous.

Harry se demanda alors qui avait bien pu lui parler de lui. Peut-être Mulciber, Avery, Regulus sûrement. Ça ne pouvait être qu'eux. Pourtant, Lucius semblait plus intrigué qu'embêté.

\- Lucius.

Harry se tourna et vit Rogue s'approcher seul.

\- Bonsoir, Severus.

\- Tu avais dit que tu ne viendrais sûrement pas.

\- Et bien, j'ai changé d'avis. Je voulais rencontrer cet élève dont tu me parlais tant.

Rogue évita le regard d'Harry.

\- Oui. Harry, je te présente Lucius. C'est un ami.

\- Oh, dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser. Malfoy, ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

\- Plaisir partagé. J'espère pouvoir discuter avec vous un peu plus longtemps la prochaine fois.

Harry inclina la tête et tourna les talons. Il chercha Artus dans la foule et le trouva en grande discussion avec Cassie, Rebecca et Lily. Dès que la jeune fille le vit, elle agita la main.

\- Où étais-tu ?

\- Je faisais la rencontre d'un ancien élève, un certain Lucius Malfoy.

Lily grimaça.

\- Malfoy est ici ? demanda Artus.

\- Tu le connais ?

\- Il était préfet-en-chef, un excellent élève. Il travaille au ministère maintenant.

\- Décidément, il est adulé, ici.

Artus sourit à Harry.

\- Chaque année, il faut un prince. Lucius en était un.

\- C'est vrai qu'il en a l'allure, ajouta Rebecca.

\- Je peux te parler, Harry ?

\- Euh, oui.

Harry lança un regard d'excuse à Artus, qui lui fit un petit signe de tête.

Lily Evans attira Harry derrière un rideau et Harry faillit rigoler tant la situation était semblable à celle d'Hermione évitant son cavalier. Lily se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu n'aurais pas du laisser Severus seul avec Lucius.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est son ami, apparemment.

\- Et quel ami, Harry… Lucius n'est pas un garçon fréquentable. Ses idées son terriblement dérangeantes.

\- Je crois savoir de quelles idées tu parles, Lily,. Les mêmes idées qui animaient Salazar Serpentard.

Lily parut décontenancée devant le ton abrupt d'Harry.

\- Tu penses comme lui ?

\- Je pense que si tu t'inquiétais pour Severus, tu serais allée le chercher toi-même.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Lucius méprise les gens comme moi et Severus ne m'aurait pas permis de l'approcher... Il se serait fâché.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de faire fermer son clapet à un type qui peut t'insulter !

\- Non, je le ferais si j'étais sûre qu'il n'était pas dangereux. Mais Lucius n'est pas seul et je ne veux pas que Severus ait des problèmes justes parce que j'ai voulu jouer les héroïnes.

Harry adressa un sourire compréhensif à Lily et celle-ci se détendit enfin.

\- Désolé d'avoir été un peu brusque. Écoute, je ne comprends pas bien les enjeux mais je ne suis pas pour cette doctrine du sang-pur. Severus à l'air de se laisser embobiner par le premier venu qui a un tant soi peu de charisme. S'il ne détestait pas autant James, il serait capable de le suivre.

\- Oui... Si James n'était pas aussi idiot parfois, tout le monde aimerait le suivre.

\- Même toi ?

Lily se mit à rougir brusquement et un poids se leva du cœur d'Harry.

\- Dis moi, plutôt... Est-ce vrai ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Que tu es… Que tu aimes…

\- Que j'aime les hommes ? C'est donc si choquant ? Severus était choqué ?

\- Non, non il ne l'était pas ! Il avait l'air soulagé, en fait.

\- Bon, tant mieux.

\- C'est pour ça que tu ne parles à aucune fille.

\- Lily, je te rappelle que tu es une fille.

\- Et tu me fuis la plus grande partie du temps ! Cette semaine, j'ai vraiment cru que tu me détestais...

Harry se mit à rire.

\- Je ne te déteste pas. J'avais juste pas mal de choses à faire.

\- Comme quoi ? Tu es vraiment secret, comme garçon.

\- J'avais peut-être des rendez-vous.

\- Oh.

Le visage de Lily devint encore plus cramoisi.

\- Je plaisante, Lily. J'avance juste quelques cours.

Cette fois-ci, elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Harry Adams, j'espère sincèrement que tu ne fais rien de dangereux !

\- Rien qui ne risque de blesser qui que ce soit.

Harry écarta un peu le voile et vit que Rogue regardait partout.

\- Il nous cherche.

\- Et bien quoi, on vaut plus que Lucius, maintenant ?

\- Tu es jolie quand tu t'énerves.

Lily pouffa et Harry se tourna vers elle en haussant un sourcil.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ?

\- Potter me dit la même chose.

\- C'est que ça doit être vrai. Viens, sortons avant qu'il fasse une attaque.

Harry écarta le rideau et le radar de Rogue les repéra immédiatement. Il avança vers eux, le regard dur.

\- Que faisiez-vous ?

\- On partageait des petits fours, dit Harry.

\- On t'espionnait, répondit Lily.

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux mais ça ne sembla pas calmer Rogue pour autant. Le brun tira Harry et ce dernier se dit qu'il se faisait vraiment malmener.

\- A quoi tu joues, Harry ? Tu n'as pas dit que tu étais… Que…

Rogue recommença à bégayer et Harry soupira.

\- Que j'étais gay, oui. Est-ce que ça te dérange ?

Rogue baissa les yeux.

\- Bien sur que non, mais... Et Lily ?

\- Par Merlin, Severus ! Tu es vraiment parano ! Il va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes de voir le mal partout quand ça concerne Lily. Avant de t'inquiéter de ses fréquentations, tu devrais t'inquiéter des tiennes !

\- Des miennes ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, et je ne suis pas parano !

\- Si, tu l'es ! Parano et obsédé ! Il n'y a pas qu'une seule fille dans le monde, et tu ne te rends même pas compte qu'elle à plus à craindre d'un Lucius Malfoy que d'un James Potter !

\- Qu'est ce que Lucius à avoir avec cette histoire ?

\- Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre, tu es plus intelligent que ça.

Harry fronçait les sourcils gravement et Rogue lâcha son bras. Apparemment, voir les mêmes yeux que ceux de Lily le foudroyer du regard avait toujours son petit effet.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, pour Lily, et tu ne peux pas comprendre pour Lucius.

\- Oh si, je comprends très bien pour Lily ! Quant à Lucius, il suffirait de m'expliquer. Mais si tu ne veux pas, et bien j'emploierais ta méthode.

\- Ma méthode ?

\- Tout faire tout seul.

Harry commença à partir et Rogue le retint une nouvelle fois par le bras.

\- Écoute Harry, excuse moi… Tu as peut-être raison… C'est juste… Lily est ma première amie.

Severus Rogue avait soufflé ces mots tellement bas qu'Harry eut du mal à les entendre.

\- Et tu as de la chance qu'elle soit toujours là.

Les mots d'Harry venaient de faire mouche, peut-être bien plus que des actes. Les yeux de Rogue s'agrandirent et Harry le laissa là pour rejoindre Artus et Lily sous le regard suspicieux de Lucius Malfoy. Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus les rejoignait.

* * *

OooOooo

\- J'ai rencontré Lucius Malfoy.

\- Oh, et bien, il fallait que ça arrive. Et tu comment l'as-tu trouvé ?

\- Moins arrogant que son fils, mais je suppose que ça viendra avec le temps. Même si une première défaite ne lui apprendra rien.

\- N'est-ce pas le moment de comprendre ses motivations ?

\- La suprématie des sorciers et des sangs-pur n'est pas une motivation compliquée...

\- Harry, tu sais que l'on peut toujours changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas ?

Dumbledore se pencha vers lui le regard las et Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche. Dumbledore était passé par là, lui aussi. Toute son histoire s'entourait de cette même envie de soumettre les moldus et d'assurer le contrôle du monde par les sorciers.

\- Mais vous, vous êtes très intelligent.

\- Il y a plein d'enfants très intelligents dans cette école, Harry. Lucius en est un. Ils sont juste aveuglés par la puissance, tout comme je l'ai été. Penses-tu qu'ils écouteraient les histoires d'un vieil homme comme moi, maintenant ?

\- Moi, je vous écoute.

\- Et j'en suis extrêmement ravi mais pour le moment, c'est moi qui t'écoute parler de ce que je ferais et c'est troublant... Intéressant, mais troublant.

\- Pensez-vous que je n'aurais rien dû vous dire ?

\- Je pense que tu as bien fait, au contraire. Tu as jugé que j'étais la seule personne digne de confiance et je t'en suis reconnaissant, Harry. Cependant, j'aimerais que tu retiennes bien une chose.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Tu ne peux pas gagner contre la mort, Harry. Même si tu t'entêtes à sauver plus de vies qu'il n'en faut, ils finiront bien par mourir un jour, c'est inéluctable.

\- Je le sais bien, professeur. Mais je peux faire en sorte que ça ne soit pas des morts cruelles. Et puis, je crois que tout cela va au-dessus de nos conceptions et perceptions.

\- Tu as peut-être raison... Après tout, tu es ici.

Harry se pinça le bras et sourit.

\- Oui, je suis ici.

* * *

OoooOoooO

Le souvenir de la mort de Sirius était voilé, complètement voilé. Étrangement, Harry en ressentit un énorme soulagement et un douloureux mal de tête. Il avait réussi à bloquer un souvenir douloureux mais qui en dévoilait beaucoup aussi. Il se sentait fier et, s'il avait pu, il aurait fait un saut dans le futur pour dire à son professeur de potions Severus Rogue qu'il pouvait parfaitement réussir sans lui. Seulement, son professeur de potions était son camarade et ami.

Enfin, ami…

Rogue était un mystère, pour Harry : il oscillait entre confiance aveugle et énorme doute à son encontre, comme s'il ne réservait son amitié qu'à certaines personnes. Pourtant, Harry était sûr d'avoir plus ou moins apprivoisé Severus Rogue. Ce dernier s'inquiétait maintenant de lui-même de ne pas voir Harry aux repas. En vérité, en plus de l'occlumancie, Harry avait d'autres raisons de ne pas venir manger avec tout le monde. Il s'était rendu compte qu'en plus d'aimer manger en compagnie de Perry, qui avait plein d'anecdotes sur le château, il attirait discrètement l'attention de Regulus Black.

Selon Harry, le petit frère de Sirius se trouvait aux cuisines presque tous les soirs, même s'il participait aux repas de la grande salle. Harry avait demandé à Cassie s'il voyait Regulus manger et ce dernier lui avait répondu qu'il grappillait juste. Alors peut-être venait-il pour surveiller Harry ? Seulement, il ne devait rien tirer d'intéressant de ces conversations sans queue ni tête entre Perry et Harry.

Quand il revint dans la salle commune un peu plus tard, Harry eut la surprise de voir Artus devant la porte de son dortoir.

\- Oh, Harry, je te cherchais ! Tu vadrouilles toujours comme ça avant le couvre-feu ?

\- Toujours... On ne sait jamais sur quelle surprise on peut tomber.

Artus rigola doucement.

\- Je m'inquiétais de ne pas te voir au repas... Tu es déjà maigre, mais si tu ne manges pas plus, j'ai peur que tu te fasses détruire par un cognard.

Harry croisa les bras et fit un sourire chaleureux à Artus.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas : le meilleur batteur de tout Poudlard est là pour me protéger, non ?

\- Tu me surestimes, Harry... Quand tu verras les Gryffondor sur le terrain, tu ne diras plus ça.

\- Non. Toi, tu te sous-estimes. Notre équipe est vraiment bonne ! On est juste écrasés par la pression, je crois. La différence entre les Gryffondor et nous, c'est qu'ils sont persuadés qu'ils vont gagner et nous, qu'on va perdre.

\- Mince, Harry, tu parles comme un capitaine !

\- Je te donne le droit de réutiliser mon discours, dit-il en rigolant.

Artus le regarda avec un mince sourire aux lèvres En fait, se dit Harry, il était beau quoiqu'il fasse. Il se demanda alors si quelques filles avaient été jalouses qu'Harry l'invite lui à la soirée de Slughorn. Cette idée le fit rire intérieurement.

\- D'accord... Disons que je mettrais l'accent sur la confiance en soi la prochaine fois. Mais, Harry, mange un peu plus, tu veux ? Je me suis presque demandé si tu n'étais pas malade ou quelque chose comme ça...

\- Je ne suis pas malade, je n'ai juste pas mangé à ma faim durant très longtemps... Mais ça va beaucoup mieux depuis que je suis ici. Merci, Artus.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- De t'inquiéter pour moi.

\- Pas de blague, Adams, je m'inquiète seulement pour la coupe !

Ils rigolèrent tout les deux et Artus ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry.

\- Je te veux en forme pour leur mettre la raclée.

\- Oui, capitaine !

Harry entra dans son dortoir en riant. Rogue leva les yeux vers lui. Cassie et William n'étaient pas encore là. Lord sortit et glissa sur le bureau de Rogue.

\- Il a grandi, non ?

\- Oui, il a gagné cinq centimètres, je crois.

\- Tu ne l'as pas payé, n'est ce pas ?

Harry s'assit sur le lit de Rogue.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ton serpent. Tu ne l'as pas payé. Je t'ai vu à l'animalerie, j'ai vu ce que tu as fait.

\- Oh, c'est pour ça que tu n'as rien dit.

\- C'était de la folie et du vol.

 _\- Est-ce que le garçon aux cheveux fait d'huile veut me voir partir ?_

 _\- Non, il veut que tu lui fasses un câlin._

\- Qu'est ce qu'il dit ?

\- Que tu devrais changer de coiffure.

Rogue se mi à rougir furieusement et Harry trouva ça vraiment comique.

\- La prochaine fois que j'irai sur le Chemin de Travers, je laisserai de l'argent.

Mais c'était un mensonge, il n'avait même pas un sou en poche.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Non, je suis pauvre, Severus. Terriblement pauvre.

\- Tu vas rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances ?

\- Oui... Je n'ai nulle part où aller, de toute façon.

Rogue laissa Lord glisser sur ses doigts.

\- Lucius m'a invité à passer les vacances chez lui, mais je peux rester aussi si tu le souhaites.

Harry se redressa d'un coup, des étoiles dans les yeux, et sa réaction surprit Rogue qui rougit de nouveau.

\- Tu ferais ça !?

\- Et bien, chez moi, ce n'est pas la joie, et chez les Malfoy, c'est plein de soirées d'adultes. D'habitude, personne ne reste pendant les vacances, alors…

\- Par Merlin, ça me ferait plaisir que tu restes ! Je t'apprendrais à voler correctement sur un balai et on visitera les passages secrets du château !

\- Les passages secrets ?

Le regard de Severus s'illumina d'un coup.

\- Bien sûr ! Un château sans passage secret, ce n'est pas un vrai château ! On pourrait dessiner une carte magique, aussi.

Harry doutait fortement de sa capacité à faire une telle chose mais Severus était un génie. N'avait-il pas inventé plusieurs sorts ?

\- Tu veux dire que je t'aiderais plutôt à avancer tes cours de potions et d'Histoire de la Magie ?

Harry sourit.

\- Oui, tu peux faire ça aussi.

Aucun d'eux ne parla de botanique. Harry était désespérément incapable dans cette matière.

James, Sirius, Remus et Peter s'étaient tenus tranquilles. Un coup d'œil à tout ce qui arrivait cette semaine était une raison suffisante pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Les emplois du temps avaient été réaménagés et le jeudi après-midi était consacré pour toutes les classes de quatrième année aux duels.

Il y avait au total trente-deux participants : huit élèves par maison. Les duels se jouaient par poules _;_ deux duels toutes les semaines et le nom des premiers participants venaient de tomber : Sirius Black contre Driss Ronwald, un élève de Poufsouffle et Mulciber contre Ricky Valvoa, un élève de Serdaigle. Autant dire que la concentration était de mise.

Mulciber avait une manière bien à lui de se préparer : insulter Ricky à chaque fois qu'il le croisait. Harry n'était pas sûr de l'effet que ça produirait mais si on devait compter sur l'intelligence de Mulciber, les Serpentard n'étaient pas prêts de gagner. Quant à Sirius, il ne montrait aucun signe d'inquiétude et continuait à dormir à tous les cours où c'était possible.

Les règles étaient plutôt simples : trois juges, Lepan, McGonagall et Flitwick. L'expelliarmus était interdit s'il faisait mouche trop vite, les duels n'auraient rien d'intéressant et le but était de faire preuve d'ingéniosité et de montrer que les élèves maîtrisaient leurs sorts en combat réel. Harry non plus ne s'inquiétait pas, son idée principale était de battre tous ses adversaires jusqu'à rencontrer James en finale, ou avant. Et de ça, il ne doutait pas une seule seconde : il était presque sûr que son père était dans le même état d'esprit.

A la sortie de la liste des noms des participants, Rogue avait tant bien que mal essayé de convaincre Lily que participer n'était pas une bonne idée.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Severus, tu as peur que je te batte ? Avait-elle dit avec dédain.

Rogue n'avait rien répondu mais Harry s'était penché vers lui :

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Severus, je t'apprendrai quelques sorts pour que tu perdes la tête haute.

\- Je ne perdrai pas !

Mais le brun avait répondu avec un petit sourire. Peut-être commençait-il à trouver ça enfin amusant.

Il y avait deux autres choses qui compliquaient le programme des Maraudeurs : la pleine lune, qui aurait lieu vendredi soir, et Severus totalement sur ses gardes qui avait décidé de sortir les espionner pour découvrir le fameux secret de Remus dont il était déjà certain d'avoir la réponse. Sauf que le problème des Maraudeurs était aussi le problème d'Harry, et il devait trouver un moyen d'empêcher Rogue de les espionner. Cependant, lui aussi devait préparer quelque chose d'important. Samedi matin annonçait son premier match officiel : Serpentard contre Poufsouffle. Et Artus avait décidé que les entraînements seraient plus longs le soir. Voilà comment Harry débutait sa semaine...

* * *

OoooOoooO

\- Tu veux faire quoi ?

\- Une potion de sommeil. Je sais qu'on peut la voler chez Mme Pomfresh, mais on entre pas à l'infirmerie sans raison.

Lily se pencha contre le bois des tribunes. Elle venait souvent le voir s'entraîner. Elle ne le regardait pas vraiment, se contentant de réviser, mais dès qu'Harry se tournait vers elle, elle le saluait toujours.

\- Pourquoi, Harry ?

\- Pour empêcher Severus de faire n'importe quoi.

\- Oh, Harry, laisse-le les espionner... Jusqu'à présent, il n'a jamais rien trouvé. Il rentrera bredouille, comme d'habitude.

\- Tu ne le crois pas ?

\- Je sais que James, Sirius et Remus sortent le soir. Ce n'est un secret pour personne mais personne ne les as attrapés. Quand ils veulent rester discrets, ils savent rester discrets. Avant, ce n'était pas le cas mais maintenant ils ont les moyens de disparaître complètement. Du moment qu'ils reviennent en un seul morceau, personne ne s'inquiète… A moins que toi aussi tu crois à cette idée stupide que Remus est un… Loup-garou ?

\- Ils disparaissent les soirs de pleine lune…

\- On peut faire plein de chose un soir de pleine lune, Harry, nous sommes des sorciers. Dumbledore ne laisserait jamais un loup-garou entrer dans l'enceinte de l'école.

\- Lily, si tu ne m'aides pas, je me débrouillerais seul.

\- Je t'aiderais, Harry, mais je n'irais pas voler dans les réserves.

Elle se leva.

\- Il parait que tu aimes te promener dans la forêt interdite. Demain, je t'amènerais une liste et tu n'auras qu'à me ramener les ingrédients pour que je la prépare. Si tu te fais prendre, Harry Adams, je ne serais en rien responsable !

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Harry la gratifia d'un sourire auquel ne répondit pas Lily mais elle s'empressa de retourner vers le château. Artus cria son nom et Harry retourna s'entraîner. Tout en jouant, il se demanda comment Lily savait qu'il se promenait vers la forêt...

* * *

OoooOoooO

La liste qu'elle lui donna n'avait rien de compliqué. En fait, il en connaissait tous les ingrédients. Il avait eut la bonne idée d'avoir moins de scrupules que sa mère et de voler dans la réserve de Slughorn mais ce dernier passait son temps dans son bureau à inviter tel ou tel élève... C'était presque impossible d'y aller sans cape d'invisibilité ou sans carte. Harry se dit même qu'il avait eu énormément de chance de ne pas se faire prendre dans la bibliothèque. Il le devait sûrement à Sirius et Peter, qui devaient détourner l'attention de Rusard pour laisser James et Remus s'y rendre.

Avant de visiter la forêt, il avait fait un crochet par les cuisines. Perry lui avait fourni un de ces paniers repas vides dans lequel il pourrait mettre tous ses ingrédients. Harry l'avait rétréci et avait croisé Regulus en sortant de la pièce. Ce dernier l'avait fixé longuement et Harry était passé devant lui sans rien dire. Tant que Regulus ne se rendrait pas compte du danger que représentait Voldemort, c'était inutile de lui parler.

Harry avait dans l'idée de n'intervenir que quand ce dernier retrouverait son elfe bien mal en point... Donc dans deux ou trois ans, s'il était encore en vie d'ici là. Ce qu'il y avait d'étrange avec sa condition de voyageur dans le temps, c'était qu'il était pressé que les années s'écoulent pour être sûr qu'il avait encore tout bon. Son amitié avec Lily et Rogue était déjà peut-être une lourde perturbation et il n'en verrait peut-être sûrement jamais les effets.

Harry soupira et secoua sa manche. Lord glissa le long de son corps. Il avait encore grandi.

 _\- Liberté !_

 _\- Veux-tu que je te laisse ici ?_

 _\- Tu n'as pas d'humour, Harry ! Comment vais-je manger sans humain pour tendre les souris ?_

 _\- Tu es un chasseur, as-tu oublié ? Le vil venimeux, c'est toi._

 _\- J'ai besoin de chaleur. Je suis le vil venimeux chaleureux._ _Où_ _allons-nous ?_

 _\- Je dois chercher des plantes particulières._

 _\- Je sais_ _où_ _sont les plantes particulières._

 _\- Tu ne connais pas cet endroit…_

 _\- Je sais tout, je suis omnisssiieennt._

Harry rigola et sortit sa liste qu'il éclaira avec sa baguette. Il s'enfonça sans broncher dans la forêt. Au bout d'une heure, il avait presque tout ce qu'il lui fallait et son panier devenait lourd.

 _\- Nous sommes suivis par beaucoup de monde, Harry._

 _\- Je sais, Lord. Ce sont les centaures, ils nous suivent depuis le début de l'année._

 _\- N'as-tu pas peur ?_

 _\- Je suis terrifié._

 _\- Je suis là pour te protéger._

Il n'en doutait pas une seconde. Harry s'approcha d'un lac bien plus petit que celui du parc et à l'intérieur duquel brillait une multitude de points fluorescents.

\- _Il te faut ça ?_

 _\- Oui._

Harry plongea sa main dans l'eau quand un bruit se fit entendre. Il se redressa d'un coup et des bruits de sabots se firent entendre, suivis un cri. Harry pointa sa baguette vers les bois et soudain Regulus Black fit son apparition, le visage tordu d'horreur. Il courut vers Harry et se jeta derrière lui. A sa suite apparurent cinq centaures. Harry en reconnut deux : Bane et Magorian.

\- Un petit homme passe encore, mais deux dont l'un est bruyant et peu soigneux... Il doit être puni !

\- Calme-toi, Bane, dit Magorian.

Harry avança vers le centaure à la voix grave qui fit de même en direction du blond.

\- Je suis navré de vous avoir dérangés. Ne vous en prenez pas à Regulus il ne savait pas.

\- Et bien, une correction méritée lui apprendra qu'il ne faut pas piétiner le territoire des centaures ! rugit Bane.

Harry sentit Regulus se recroqueviller derrière lui. Bane frappa de ses sabots sur le sol dans des mouvements rageurs. Magorian se contenta de se baisser un peu plus sur Harry.

\- Tu es le bienvenu ici, enfant de la forêt. Prends garde à ne pas éparpiller tes amis.

Bane fonça sur eux.

\- Tu es trop doux, Magorian ! Jamais ces humains ne seront les bienvenus ici !

Regulus sortit sa baguette et Harry bloqua sa main en lui lançant un regard calme.

\- Nous ne sommes pas au château, Regulus.

Le garçon rangea sa baguette mais Bane avait vu le geste et s'apprêtait à montrer toute sa colère quand un hennissement se fit entendre. Une licorne galopa dans leur direction et se plaça entre Bane et Harry.

\- Qu'est ce que ça signifie !?

Magorian se recula et les autres centaures en firent de même.

\- Tu ne peux rien faire, Bane, les étoiles en ont décidé ainsi. Partons, mes amis.

Magorian se détourna d'eux, suivi des autres centaures, et Bane dut se résoudre à faire de même en jurant.

La licorne se tourna vers Harry et souffla dans ses cheveux.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- C'est…. C'est… Une licorne… Une vraie…

Harry observa Regulus, qui regardait l'animal avec fascination.

\- Comment as-tu fait ? Personne n'approche une licorne comme ça, encore moi un humain...

\- Pourtant, tu peux l'approcher.

Regulus se recula.

\- Je ne peux pas la toucher, je vais la salir.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Les licornes sentent la magie noire, ce sont des créatures pures…. Je… J'emploie… La magie noire.

\- Mais tu veux la toucher ?

Regulus porta sa main à son cou et glapit de terreur. Harry le regarda avec une pointe de tristesse mais la licorne fit le chemin à sa place. Elle avança vers Regulus et souffla dans ses cheveux. Le jeune homme était tétanisé.

\- Je crois qu'elle aimerait bien que tu la caresses.

\- Je ne peux pas… Je…

Mais la licorne frottait sa tête contre Regulus. Bientôt, le garçon se laissa faire et caressa le haut de sa tête en évitant soigneusement sa corne. Son visage s'illumina.

\- Je la touche, elle ne me repousse pas.

\- Bien, peut-être que tu n'es pas si mauvais que ça, dans le fond...

Regulus baissa les yeux mais ne répondit rien. Harry se pencha vers le lac et récupéra ce qu'il devait prendre.

\- Que comptes-tu faire de tout ça ?

\- Je ne rappelle pas Bane pour t'écraser et tu évites de te montrer trop curieux, d'accord ?

\- Pourquoi… Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit au professeur Slughorn que c'était nous qui t'avions attaqué ?

Harry se releva.

\- Ai-je l'air d'un lâche, ou de quelqu'un qui a besoin de se faire secourir ? Je peux me défendre seul. Qu'aurai-je gagné à vous dénoncer ? Vous vous seriez encore plus acharnés. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre de conflit.

\- Tu te fiches de nous, alors ? Tu crois que ce qu'on protège n'est pas noble ?

\- Non, ça ne l'est pas. Vous voulez qu'on reconnaisse les sorciers à leur juste valeur ? Combien y a-t-il de familles de sang pur, Regulus ?

\- Euh… Je ne sais pas.

\- Non, tu ne sais pas, mais je vais te dire une chose : il y a beaucoup plus de sang-mêlés dans le monde que de sang-purs, tout comme il y a sûrement plus de sorciers puissants en dehors de l'Angleterre.

\- Tu n'en sais rien !

\- Non, peut-être, mais je sais ce qu'apporte de mauvais la soif de pouvoir.

Regulus se renfrogna.

\- Et qu'est ce que ça peut apporter de si terrible ?!

Harry pointa la licorne du doigt.

\- Sa mort.

Regulus se figea et Harry récupéra son panier pour se remettre en route. Regulus observa la licorne qui broutait ses cheveux noirs. Il se leva d'un bond et courut après Harry.

\- On ne tue pas une licorne, c'est apporter le malheur sur soi.

\- Pourtant j'ai vu quelqu'un le faire.

\- Comment ça ?!

\- Un sorcier qui ne voulait pas mourir. Il était si désespéré qu'il s'est attaqué à une licorne pour boire son sang.

Le visage de Regulus se décomposa.

\- Impossible.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me croire, tout comme je ne suis pas obligé de te mentir.

\- Quel sorcier ferait ça ! C'est de la pure folie !

\- Un sorcier prêt à tout pour asservir le monde.

\- Et qu'est-il devenu ?

Harry s'arrêta et fixa Regulus qui avait l'air prêt à l'écouter, même si dans son regard il lisait une farouche envie de se battre. Comme si le sort de la licorne était devenu plus important que tout le reste.

\- Je ne sais pas, je suis parti avant de le savoir. Comme je te l'ai dit, il y a des sorciers puissants partout dans le monde.

\- Et qui est le sorcier le plus puissant selon toi ?

Harry émit un rire bref.

\- Dumbledore, c'est évident.

\- Dumbledore est sénile.

\- Pourtant, c'est lui qui est directeur de Poudlard... Si être sénile permet ce genre d'exploit, et bien je veux l'être aussi. Et puis, c'est quand même lui qui à fait enfermer Grindelwald.

\- Grindelwald ?

\- Tu devrais lire plus souvent la Gazette du Sorcier.

\- Mon père me l'interdit. Il y a trop d'éloges sur Dumbledore.

Harry se mit à rire.

\- De toute façon, tu ne peux pas comprendre la déchéance que les sangs purs connaissent. Nous devenons plus faibles à chaque fois.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je vois.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien, qui est l'élève le plus respecté ? C'est James Potter et c'est un sang-pur. Sirius Black est aussi adulé et c'est un sang-pur. Lucius Malfoy est un sang-pur, Dumbledore est un sang-pur ainsi que le professeur Slughorn.

Regulus écarquilla les yeux.

\- Je ne crois pas que les sangs-pur soient en danger... Laisse moi te raconter une histoire.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Celle de deux frères. L'un d'eux fait le choix de suivre les préceptes de sa famille et l'autre décide de la quitter. Le premier meurt parce que sa propre famille s'attaque à un de ses plus proches amis et il décide de le venger.

Regulus regardait toujours Harry avec fascination.

\- Et le deuxième ?

\- Le deuxième meurt en voulant protéger un ami. Ils étaient tous les deux des sang-purs. Ils ont choisi un chemin différent et se sont pourtant battus pour la même chose et ils sont morts tous les deux. De ce fait, leur nom de famille s'est éteint.

\- Tous les sang-purs ne sont pas idiots.

\- Je ne les trouve pas idiots, je les trouve courageux et dignes de confiance. Si j'avais des amis comme ça, je n'aurais peur de rien. Si tu es entouré de personnes qui ne sont pas prêtes à se sacrifier pour toi, alors tu es entouré des mauvaises personnes.

\- Tu parles comme un Gryffondor.

\- Et pourtant je suis un Serpentard, d'où mon intérêt crucial de bien choisir ceux qui m'entourent.

\- Donc c'est par intérêt que tu te lies avec des Gryffondor comme cette sang de bourbe ?

\- Demande-toi ceci, Regulus : entre ceux qui m'entourent et ceux qui t'entourent, lesquels seront là si un jour tu te retrouves en mauvaise posture ? Ceux qui servent les mêmes idéaux, ou ceux qui se contentent de t'apprécier ?

Regulus ne répondit rien. Il se mura dans le silence le plus total jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans la salle commune.

\- Adams ?

Harry se tourna vers lui.

\- Oui ?

\- Perry, tu l'aimes bien ?

\- Oui, je l'aime bien.

Regulus voulut dire autre chose mais se ravisa. Harry entra en silence dans sa chambre et rangea son panier sous son lit puis il déposa Lord dessus. Il s'endormit rapidement.

.

.

A suivre

N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un message si ça vous a plu ou déplu aussi :D, ça motive, ça fait zizir et ça fait réfléchir. Koeur sur vous !


	7. En scène

Bonzour !

Est-ce que vous saviez-vous que le petit livre des animaux fantastiques était en perpétuel rupture de stock, je suis terriblement outré et triste de ne pas l'avoir acheté dès sa sortie…aaarrhh.

Sinon voici la réponse à vos review :

 **Oura-Chan** : Voici la ssuuuuiiiitte XD. Merci beaucoup, oui Harry à plutôt intérêt à être ami avec lui. Arf Artus plais beaucoup alors…Mhh est ce parce qu'il à un petit coté Dubois (quidditch un jour, quidditch toujours). Et les duels c'est pour bientôt ouuui ! J'ai plein de Koeur à donné TKT. Merci pour ta lecture, merci pour ton com, koeur sur toi petite tempête.

 **RaqOm** : Ah je t'ai convaincue un peu alors, ça me fais plaisir :D ! Normalement il y a deux chapitres le lundi et un chapitre le vendredi. J'espère que la suite te plaira !

 **JBE** : Merci beaucoup, beaucoup et ce n'est pas finis. Il reste tout plein de personnage à voir et visiter. Bonne lecture et koeur sur toi !

 **Vanimia** : Ahahaha donc j'arrive quand même à brouiller les pistes, c'est parfait. Il reste encore deux chapitres ou vous pouvez supposer en toute tranquilité je crois, à moins que ça ne soit dans celui d'après, je ne sais plus. En tout cas la réponse arrive bientôt. Merci pout ton com ! Koeur sur toi et j'espère que mon choix te plaira.

 **Sherlan Poontekins** : Et ben c'est bien trouvé ! Et bien tout ce que tu as hâte de voir arrive, en même temps c'est narmol c'est la suite de l'histoire XD. Moi aussi je l'aime bien Artus même si ma préférence va vers quelqu'un d'autre mais uniquement parce que je connais la suite de l'histoire donc je triche un peu. J'espère que les prochains chapitres te plairont, koeur sur toi !

 **Marie** : Merci à toi ! J'espère que tu penseras pareil de la suite n_n

 **MissAnika** : Au vu de ton commentaire je me doute fortement de ton impatience et j'en suis ravie :D. Merci de l'adorer j'espère que ça sera toujours le cas pour la suite ! Koeur sur toi !

 **YaslonnaPotter** : Harry est tellement GAY XD ! Merci pour tes compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

 **KrisIzzy** : Merci beaucoup ça me fait rudement plaisir !

 **Millon** : Je trouvais que ça t'allait bien huhu. Aaaahh Regulus qui ne comprend pas encore la vie…soutenons le dans sa quête ce petit bout de chou XD. Une explication pour Draco ? Et bien il n'existe pas encore XD. Mais Harry ne pas cesser de penser à lui. Et il fera une petite apparition…dans cette première partie (je crois que je n'aurais pas du dire ça, comme dirait Hagrid)

 **A.F** : Haaan merci beaucoup *_*. Ne t'en fais pas les combats arrivent bientôt. Oui finalement Harry reste un enfant qui ne veut pas être seul, Koeur sur lui. Harry mon petit prince tout triste u_u. Merci pour ton commentaire et ta lecture j'espère que la suite te plairas. Koeur sur toi.

Encore un énorme merci à **Titou Douh** , koeur sur elle !

Bonne lecture et laissez un ptit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé *o*.

.

.

 **EN SCÈNE**

"Show them what you do with me"

Entertainment. Phoenix

.

.

.

* * *

Lily avait encore plus de ressources qu'Hermione Granger. Plutôt que de fabriquer sa potion dans les toilettes, elle avait couru tous les placards de Poudlard pour trouver celui que personne n'ouvrait jamais. Elle avait fait rétrécir son chaudron et Harry la regardait faire, fasciné, donnant les ingrédients qu'elle lui demandait.

\- Passe-moi la fluotine, maintenant.

Il ramassa la petite bille fluorescente qu'elle écrasa entre ses doigts puis la jeta dans la potion. La couleur prit une teinte verte puis, doucement, elle devint totalement incolore.

\- Comme ça, tu pourras la verser dans n'importe laquelle de ses boissons. L'idéal serait qu'il la boive le vendredi soir. C'est une recette de cheval, Harry, il risque de s'endormir d'un coup.

\- Merci Herm…Lily !

\- Tu as encore failli m'appeler comme elle... J'aimerais vraiment rencontrer cette fille.

Tout en parlant, Lily versa la potion dans plusieurs fioles.

\- Je vais en garder juste au cas ou... Peut-être que je devrais en donner à James, Sirius, Remus et Peter pour qu'ils se tiennent tranquilles.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis sûr que ça n'aurait aucun effet...

\- Je vais te croire, Harry, mais je continue à penser que c'est stupide.

Elle donna deux fioles à Harry et sortit en première du placard. Harry y resta une dizaine de minutes avant de sortir à son tour. Dans les couloirs, il croisa Rebecca qui l'interpella.

\- Bonjour, Harry.

\- Bonjour, Rebecca.

\- Je voulais te remercier.

\- De quoi ?

\- D'avoir gagné.

\- Bien sûr… Cassie est un type bien.

\- Il est vraiment très drôle, oui.

Tout en discutant ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle et se séparèrent avec un grand sourire.

\- Adams, il te les faut toutes ?

\- La jalousie te rend laid, Cassie.

Cassie se mit à rire et se tourna vers Rebecca qui lui fit un coucou timide.

\- Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que c'est elle qui a voulu qu'on s'inscrive pour les duels ?

\- Vraiment ? Voilà une fille pleine de ressource, dit William.

\- Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas inscrit ?

William regarda Harry avec un petit sourire, Harry détailla une légère fossette sur sa joue gauche et il trouva ça étrangement charmant.

\- Je déteste perdre, et pour ne pas perdre, le mieux est de ne pas jouer.

\- C'est très Serpentard comme façon de penser.

\- Que veux-tu, on ne se refait pas !

Harry se mit à rire quand quelqu'un se laissa tomber à coté de lui. Lord, qui jusqu'à présent se laissait nourrir par Rogue qui n'avait pas pipé mot, se rétracta aussitôt.

\- Harry, ça fait plaisir de te voir enfin à cette table.

\- Je suis content de te voir aussi, Artus.

Le capitaine lui fit un immense sourire et Harry remarqua que William le fusillait du regard. Artus se mit à remplir l'assiette d'Harry avec tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver en viande.

\- Samedi matin c'est le grand jour, je veux que tu sois en forme !

\- Je le suis, Artus, mais si tu me nourris comme ça, c'est l'indigestion que je risque... Et la crise de foie aussi !

\- D'accord, d'accord, je me calme. Je suis juste sur les nerfs.

Harry lui donna un coup de coude en souriant.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison. Après tout, je suis un prodige, non ?

\- Ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe ! Mais oui, ton temps est exceptionnel.

Harry se mit à rire, puis la discussion repartit sur les équipes de Quidditch qui méritaient de finir au championnat. Cassie se mêla à la conversation avec joie, Rogue se contenta de nourrir Lord en toute discrétion mais William n'ouvrit plus la bouche une seule fois. Harry tenta de ne pas y prêter attention.

* * *

OoooOoooO

La réouverture de la salle de duels se fit dans une totale effervescence. Elle avait était montée au cinquième étage sur toute la longueur et la salle était baignée par la lumière du jour qui traversait les immenses fenêtres du château. Le podium avait été installé au centre de la pièce et tout autour, des bancs avaient été placés. Les participants avaient une place de choix en tant que spectateurs de part et d'autres du Jury. Dans l'ensemble, aucune maison ne semblait vouloir se mélanger, pourtant Harry vit Cassie s'asseoir à coté de Rebecca derrière lui et donc, mélangé au Serdaigle, se posa William. Harry était assis de l'autre coté du podium. William leva le pouce en sa direction et Harry fit de même. A coté de lui se tenait Severus et Lily, suivis de James, Remus.

\- Alors Rogue, on a décidé d'entrer dans la cours des grands ? On ne se cache plus sous les jupes des Gryffondor ?

Lily lui donna un violent coup de coude dans les cotés.

\- Économise ta salive, Potter, tu en auras besoin pour lancer des sorts, lança Lily.

James se mit à rire.

\- Voilà un truc que j'aimerais partager avec toi, Evans : ma salive.

Rogue fusilla James du regard. Harry grimaça tandis que Lily se mit à rougir tout en fronçant les sourcils de colère.

\- Tant que tu continueras à apprécier les bonbons goût vomi de Bertie Crochue, Potty, je doute que tu puisses embrasser qui que ce soit.

Rogue et Lily rigolèrent sous la remarque d'Harry puis James ricana.

\- Touché, Adams.

Harry sourit doucement quand quelqu'un lui tapa doucement l'épaule. Il se tourna et tomba sur Regulus, qui lançait des regards un peu partout. Il se pencha vers Harry.

\- Est-ce que tu passeras aux cuisines ce soir, chuchota-t-il.

\- Oui.

Regulus se redressa et commença à se lever.

\- Tu ne restes pas pour voir le duel ?

\- Pour quoi faire ? C'est Sirius qui va gagner.

\- Je parlais de celui de Mulciber.

Regulus se mit à rougir violemment. Il bafouilla quelques mots et s'enfuit rapidement. Le sourire d'Harry se fit encore plus grand. Le professeur Lepan se leva et monta sur le podium puis elle plaça sa baguette sur sa gorge et lança un Sonorus. Le silence se fit total dans la salle.

\- Tout d'abord, merci à tous d'être venus en si grand nombre ! Ça fait plaisir de voir les maisons venir soutenir leurs camarades. Aujourd'hui débute le tournoi de duels de sorciers de cinquième année. Il y en aura deux. Je rappelle les règles : pas d'Expelliarmus, pas d'impardonnables - je ne suis pas assez idiote pour savoir que vous en savez déjà assez dessus - pas d'Obliviate et rien qui ne puisse intenter à la vie de votre adversaire ! Soyez ingénieux pour le désarmer, faites preuve de ressources et de diversité dans vos sorts et vos protections ! Ensuite : c'est un duel, donc vous serez forcément blessés, peut-être douloureusement ! N'hésitez pas à déclarer forfait, personne ne vous en tiendra rigueur ! Bien, j'appelle les premiers duellistes : Black, Ronwald , veuillez monter, je vous prie.

Harry se redressa légèrement et il vit James en faire de même. Sirius s'avança fièrement sur le podium. De l'autre coté, le Poufsouffle en faisait de même. Ils levèrent leurs baguettes et Lepan descendit s'asseoir sur le banc des juges.

\- Allez-y !

Driss fut le premier à jeter un sort que Sirius repoussa sans effort.

\- Fumare !

Un énorme nuage de fumée enveloppa le podium et Harry entendit la voix de Sirius à travers l'épaisseur grise.

\- Defodio.

Un bruit se fit entendre, comme si le sol s'était écroulé. La fumée se dissipa sous la voix de Sirius. Le garçon s'avançait vers le trou qui venait se former dans le podium. Les élèves se redressèrent pour voir Driss se tenant d'une main pour ne pas tomber dans le trou. Sirius se baissa vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Wingardium leviosa !

Lentement, la baguette de Driss sortit du trou et Sirius la récupéra.

Tous les Gryffondor se levèrent d'un coup pour applaudir Sirius. Harry se retint d'en faire de même mais son sourire était immense. Sirius se tourna vers lui et lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Et bien, nous avons notre premier gagnant !

Sirius tendit la main pour aider Driss à remonter. Derrière lui, Flitwick et McGonagall restauraient le podium.

Le duel de Mulciber ne fut pas grandiose : il se contenta d'un Stupéfix bien placé et Harry se dit que ça devait être son sort favori. Bien sûr, le soir au repas, Sirius fut accueilli comme une sorte de héros, tout comme Mulciber à sa propre table. Harry se laissa gagner par la ferveur des Serpentard : il n'eut jamais autant envie de fêter quelque chose. Cette après-midi effaça bien vite le souvenir désagréable de son premier duel.

\- Tu avais raison pour Sirius.

Regulus mordit dans la part de tourte que lui avait servi Perry.

\- Tu peux sortir ton serpent, je ne dirais rien. Après tout, c'est notre emblème.

Lord ne se fit pas prier mais Harry fit bien attention à ne pas lui adresser la parole. Regulus avala son jus de citrouille.

\- C'est normal qu'il soit le vainqueur. C'est un Black, après tout.

\- Tu aimerais le voir gagner ?

\- J'aimerais voir un Serpentard gagner.

Harry sourit.

\- Tu aimerais me voir gagner ?

Regulus baissa les yeux.

\- J'aimerais que mon frère soit à Serpentard.

Harry ne répondit rien mais pointa du doigt le livre que Regulus avait apporté.

\- C'est quoi, ça ?

\- C'est mon livre sur les créatures sous-marines.

\- Tu aimes ça, les animaux magiques ?

\- J'adore ! Mon livre favori est celui de Norbert Dragonneau : vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques. Il a voyagé dans le monde entier.

Harry se pencha sur le livre.

\- C'est ce que tu aimerais faire ?

\- C'est ce que je ferai. Je suis sûr qu'il y a plus de créatures magiques à trouver. Tu veux savoir quelque chose ?

Harry secoua la tête et Regulus caressa Lord qui sifflait prêt de sa tarte.

\- J'ai fait quelques recherches sur les licornes. Savais-tu que ceux qui possèdent une baguette avec un crin de licorne sont plus prompts à protéger n'importe qui ? Et que s'ils emploient des sorts dans le but de nuire, leurs baguettes ont tendance à changer plus facilement d'allégeance ?

\- Tu t'es documenté sur les licornes ?

\- Ce sont des créatures qui sont sensées être immortelles, Adams ! Celui qui en a tué une est un sorcier qui ne mérite pas de vivre ou de survivre !

\- Je suis content que nous soyons d'accord sur ce point.

Harry pensa alors à la baguette de Draco Malfoy. N'était-elle pas faite de crin de licorne ? Il revint vers Regulus. S'il le regardait bien, il ressemblait tout de même à Sirius : son visage était juste en permanence crispé par la colère ou autre chose mais dans cette cuisine, il le trouvait parfaitement détendu.

\- Tu n'as pas d'elfe de maison, Adams ?

\- Non.

\- Moi, j'en ai un. Il s'appelle Kreattur, c'est le mien. Il est vraiment sympa.

Harry voulut rire en l'entendant dire ça mais se retint.

\- Quand j'étais plus petit, j'ai failli lui donner un de mes vêtements mais ma mère m'a surpris... Je me suis pris une rouste monumentale et Kreattur n'a pas arrêté de dire que c'était de sa faute alors que c'était faux. Il voulait me protéger, Sirius aussi le voulait. Il a dit à ma mère que c'était lui qui m'avait donné cette idée.

Regulus baissa la tête et Harry se sentit terriblement mal pour lui. C'était juste un enfant, dans une maison triste aux mœurs difficiles et son grand frère l'avait abandonné. Harry en voulut à Sirius mais il entrevit tout de même un peu d'espoir. Regulus aimait son frère. Et Regulus devait sûrement être quelqu'un de bien, s'il pouvait toucher une licorne.

\- Tu sais qui d'autre adore ce genre de bestiole ?

\- Non, qui ?

\- Rubeus Hagrid.

\- Le semi-géant ?!

\- Oui ! Si tu veux, tu peux aller lui parler, il doit avoir plein d'anecdotes sur les animaux étranges.

\- Je ne peux pas parler à Hagrid…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que…

Regulus s'arrêta.

\- Tout le monde dit qu'il ne faut pas lui parler, il s'est fait virer de Poudlard.

\- Et tu sais pourquoi il s'est fait virer ?

\- Non.

\- Alors c'est peut-être le moment de tirer cette histoire au clair.

\- On ne peut pas !

Harry haussa les épaules. Il savait que Regulus n'avait aucune raison de refuser de parler à Hagrid, il suivait juste ce qu'on lui avait dit de faire. Il ne fallait pas faire ami-ami avec le garde chasse parce que c'était dégradant et puis c'est tout. Harry décida qu'il était fatigué et quitta la cuisine en laissant Regulus se questionner sur ce qu'il fallait réellement faire.

Dans la salle commune, il trouva William et Rogue en train de jouer une partie d'échecs sorciers. Severus menait d'une main de maître. Harry s'assit dans un des fauteuils près de la fenêtre et observa une sirène qui s'arrêta à son niveau. Harry lui fit un sourire et elle en fit de même avant de disparaître.

Il ferma les yeux et essaya alors de s'entraîner à l'occlumancie. Il lui était de plus en plus facile de fermer ses souvenirs importants. Il ne voyait plus ça comme un voile mais comme un immense placard avec une multitude de portes derrière lesquelles il compartimentait ses souvenirs. Dans quelques années, ces souvenirs ne seraient plus nécessaires. Bientôt, il trouverait un moyen de se débarrasser rapidement de Voldemort et alors, il n'aurait plus besoin de penser à ça.

\- Harry…

Une main était en train de le secouer. Harry cligna des yeux et tomba sur William. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche pour bailler.

\- Je me suis endormi ?

\- Oui.

Harry se leva et s'étira, il gigota un peu en sentant Lord qui glissait le long de son dos. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas chatouilleux. Il suivit William dans leur dortoir et s'écroula dans son lit sans prendre la peine de se changer. Il se doucherait demain.

\- Tu étais avec qui ?

Harry se retourna et regarda William qui était assis sur son lit.

\- Avec qui ?

\- Oui, tu ne manges pas dans la grande Salle... Artus n'y était pas non plus.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui... Tu étais avec lui ?

\- Non, j'étais chez Hagrid pendant le repas.

\- Et après ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

\- C'est juste que je me suis levé deux fois en pleine nuit cette semaine et tu n'étais pas dans ton lit.

\- Tu m'espionnes ?

\- Je m'inquiète. Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe en Amérique, mais ici, se promener dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, ce n'est pas permis.

\- Mh… Je ne suis pas le seul à le faire.

William ne répondit rien mais Harry lui fit un doux sourire.

\- Je ne mets pas ma vie en danger, si tu veux tout savoir, et je serais en pleine forme pour mon match de samedi.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Alors sois plus clair, parce que je ne comprends rien.

\- Laisse tomber...

Harry se retourna et retira ses lunettes.

\- D'accord.

Il ne prit pas la peine de fermer ses rideaux pour s'endormir mais William se leva et le fit pour lui.

* * *

OoooOoooO

Verser la potion de sommeil dans le verre de Rogue fut aussi difficile que convaincre Ron qu'il n'avait pas mis son nom dans la coupe de feu. Autant dire : presque impossible. Il se méfiait de tout et de tout le monde. Harry dut faire preuve d'une imagination débordante. Il versa le liquide dans une jolie fiole rose et se dirigea vers la salle commune. Il s'assit à coté de Rogue qui n'avait cessé de fixer la table des Gryffondor. Remus n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette du tout. Harry sortit sa fiole et Rogue se tourna vers lui.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Lily m'en a donné, c'est une potion de concentration.

\- Harry c'est interdit ?!

\- C'est pour moi demain.

\- Tu ne boiras pas ça, c'est de la triche !

\- Je ne te demande pas ton avis.

\- C'est vraiment Lily qui te l'a donnée ?

\- Oui.

Harry déboucha la potion et Rogue attrapa sa main et s'empressa d'en vider le contenu dans sa bouche.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?! Cria Harry.

\- Tu ne tricheras pas !

Le blond le fusilla du regard mais, intérieurement, il n'en revenait pas de la témérité de Severus. Peut-être s'était-il dit qu'il aurait besoin de cette potion pour ce soir. Harry ne se posa pas plus de question sa technique bancale avec fonctionné au-delà de ses espérances. Harry passa son bras contre le dos de Rogue sur le chemin du retour sous l'œil intrigué de Cassie et William.

\- Haaarrryy…. C'que t'm'as donné… C'pas d'la concentration…

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vroouui.

Harry se retint de rire en le jetant sur son lit.

\- St'un piège… Tu t'fais piéger. F'tue Gryffe d'or.

\- Pourtant, c'est un cadeau de Lily.

\- Arhoui, la jolie Lily.

\- Oui, la jolie Lily.

Harry s'apprêta à fermer le rideau mais le bras de Rogue l'arrêta.

\- Je l'aime, t'sais ?

Le cœur d'Harry se serra.

\- Oui je sais.

\- Et pis j'taime bien aussi, Harrryyy… M'même si j'suis pas gay…

Harry sourit.

\- Moi aussi, je vous aime bien, professeur.

Rogue se mit à rire.

\- Pfffrrrsseur.

Puis il s'endormit.

Harry ferma les rideaux du lit de Severus et s'empara de son pyjama puis se dirigea vers la douche après avoir abandonné Lord dans son lit. En sortant du dortoir, il vit William et Cassie arriver.

\- Hey, Harry ! Tu vas te doucher ? Tu m'attends ?

Harry haussa un sourcil sous la demande de William mais patienta tout de même, adossé au mur. Le brun ne tarda pas à refaire son apparition, savon et pyjama en main. Harry sourit en entrant dans les douches : il aimait particulièrement le design de celles des Serpentard et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elles étaient beaucoup plus belles que celles des Gryffondor. Les carreaux brillaient d'un vert translucide et la salle bénéficiait d'une sorte de bassin dans le fond, comme des bains publics, où l'eau était toujours chaude. Il y avait aussi deux statues de sirène de chaque coté du bain et quelques cabines privées.

Harry avait assez l'habitude des douches communes après les matchs de Quidditch pour ne plus se soucier d'être gêné. Il l'avait énormément été ses deux premières années à Poudlard mais tout ça était de l'histoire ancienne. Deux élèves se prélassaient déjà dans le bassin mais Harry retira ses vêtements et se dirigea sur les assises en mosaïque surplombées par les pommeaux des douches. William se posa à coté de lui et Harry fit couler l'eau.

\- Artus a raison, Harry.

Le blond se tourna vers William qui lavait ses cheveux à grands renforts de shampoings.

\- A quel propos ?

\- Tu es vraiment mince. Tu n'as pas de problème de santé ?

Harry baissa les yeux sur son corps et passa sa main sur son ventre. C'est vrai qu'il pouvait facilement sentir ses côtes sous sa peau. Normalement, il n'était pas aussi maigre à quatorze ans à son époque, il avait déjà repris du poil de la bête avec la nourriture de Poudlard. Harry se demanda si le voyage dans le temps n'avait tout simplement pas brûlé toute la graisse amassée pour compenser toutes ses années de voyages.

Une drôle d'inquiétude s'insinua alors en lui : celle de mourir en maigrissant encore et encore. Pourtant, Harry ne se sentait pas malade. Il était fatigué mais c'était sûrement à cause de ses promenades nocturnes. Il avait souvent mal à la tête mais ça, ça avait débuté avec ses leçons personnelles d'occlumencie. A part ça, il ne se sentait pas faible. Il se tourna vers William qui le regardait, inquiet, et lui adressa un large sourire.

\- Il faut juste que je me renfloue un peu. Ça ira beaucoup mieux d'ici quelque mois, surtout si Artus continue à me nourrir comme ça... Après, tu devras me faire rouler à travers les couloirs.

\- Tu devrais aller voir madame Pomfresh.

Harry n'avait pas pensé à ça et Dumbledore non plus, en fait. Il aurait pu se faire un petit bilan de santé avant de partir à la chasse aux horcruxes.

\- J'irai demain après le match.

\- Oui, si tu te fais dégommer par un cognard, tu seras obligé d'y aller !

\- N'as-tu pas confiance en mes capacités d'esquive ?

\- Je me rappelle qu'en début d'année, tu t'es pris un coup de poing.

Harry grogna et William rigola. Le blond lui jeta de l'eau en pleine figure et le brun riposta en lui versant le contenu de son shampoing dans les cheveux et se mit à lui frotter énergiquement la tête sous les rires d'Harry.

Une fois hors de la douche Harry alla ranger ses affaires et s'assurer que Severus dormait profondément, puis il s'empara de ses cours d'Histoire de la Magie et alla les relire dans la salle commune. Comme la plupart du temps, il dormait durant ses cours, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le chapitre qu'ils étudiaient concernait les baguettes. Soudain, son intérêt s'éveilla et il se mit à parcourir ses parchemins avec attention. Il y avait tout une page sur le bois des baguettes. Harry glissa son doigt sur chacun d'eux avant de tomber sur le bois d'ébène.

\- Les baguettes en bois d'ébène sont pour les individualistes, ceux qui vont au bout de leurs convictions et ne se détournent jamais de leurs objectifs.

Harry émit un rire fatigué. Il lut le reste de ses cours sur la création des premières baguettes qui dataient de plus de deux milles ans. Harry repensa à la baguette de sureau. Celle-ci se trouvait entre les mains de Dumbledore en ce moment même et, selon le directeur, elle n'était qu'un objet créé par des sorciers puissants, tout comme la cape d'invisibilité ou la pierre de résurrection.

Peut-être Dumbledore pourrait-il découvrir ce qu'il y avait dans sa baguette ? Harry ne doutait pas de la puissance de celle qu'il possédait, il y avait quelque chose en elle qui l'intriguait énormément. Il lut encore un peu pour voir si ses cours indiquaient un moyen de découvrir la nature d'une baguette mais la réponse était la même : pour savoir ce que contient une baguette, il faut la briser. Harry soupira, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il découvrirait de nouvelles choses.

Il retourna dans son dortoir et vit que seul William était encore debout. Harry écarta légèrement les rideaux de Rogue : ce dernier dormait toujours. William tenait un livre dans sa main qu'il lisait à la lueur de sa baguette. Harry s'allongea dans son lit et le regarda. Il se dit alors que ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il le trouve maigre, William avait l'air d'être un garçon qui avait passé sa vie à courir. Il avait presque la même carrure qu'Artus, la différence résidait dans le fait que le capitaine était plus grand et les épaules de William un peu moins larges et il avait les cheveux bien noirs, tout comme ceux d'Harry s'il avait gardé sa couleur d'origine. Le brun ferma son livre et se tourna vers Harry le regard interrogateur.

\- Tu lisais quoi ?

\- Le Quidditch à travers les âges.

\- Tu aimes le Quidditch alors ? Je pensais que ça ne t'intéressait pas.

\- Un de mes potes de chambrée est attrapeur dans l'équipe de ma maison alors j'aimerais être à la page pour discuter avec lui.

Harry pouffa.

\- Le Quidditch n'est pas mon seul sujet de discussion.

\- Ah bon ? Vu comme tu en parles ça donne l'impression que tu veux en faire ton métier.

\- Je pourrais, mais j'ai l'intention de devenir Auror.

William écarquilla les yeux et se redressa un peu dans son lit.

\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! C'est trop dangereux comme métier.

\- Ce n'est pas intéressant d'avoir une baguette et de pratiquer la magie si ce n'est pas pour mettre toutes ces facultés aux services de la justice.

\- Tu parles comme un adulte mais les Aurors meurent plus facilement que n'importe qui…

\- Que veux-tu... J'aime jouer dangereusement.

\- Tu ne veux pas vieillir, surtout. N'importe qui aspire à une vie normale, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'excitant à mettre sa vie en danger.

Harry ferma les yeux et se tourna pour se mettre dos à William. Du dos de la main, il effaça une larme qui venait de couler.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

\- Harry ?

Harry entendit le bruit des draps et quelques secondes après, William se trouvait penché au-dessus de lui. Le blond se tourna et lui fit un mince sourire.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te vexer ! Auror, c'est classe comme métier !

\- Je ne suis pas vexé... C'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre de ma vie et si j'ai les compétences pour le devenir, alors autant tenter ma chance. Et puis, la gloire des joueurs de Quidditch ce n'est pas trop mon truc.

\- Tu veux dire que tu détestes être sous les projecteurs ?

\- C'est difficile à croire, hein ?

Harry se mit à rire et William s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

\- Au moins, tu as un objectif... Moi, j'ai juste l'intention de me laisser vivre. Je suis trop jeune pour penser à l'avenir.

\- J'aimerais bien avoir la même conception de la vie.

Harry bailla et cligna des paupières. William se releva et tira sur son rideau.

\- Bonne nuit, Harry.

\- Bonne nuit, William.

Harry s'endormit en pensant que quelque part au-dessus de lui devaient hurler un loup-garou et courir un chien, un cerf et un rat.

.

.

.

A suivre


	8. Affronte moi

Encore un piti chapitre pour cette semaine.

Réponse au deux dernières review aussi :)

 **Morane** : Merci que le début t'ai plu, j'espère que la suite aussi du coup n_n.

 **Narustory** : Merchi beaucoup pour ton compliment, j'espère que la suite te plairas. Koeur sur toi.

Bonne lecture les agneaux !

.

.

 **AFFRONTE MOI**

"And I do'nt really care if nobody else believes, cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me."

Fight song. Rachel Plattent

.

.

.

* * *

Harry avait terriblement bien dormi. Il remonta les couloirs du cachot sous les accolades des Serpentard qui lui souhaitaient bonne chance. Il avait tenté tant bien que mal de réveiller Severus mais ce dernier avait était impossible à tirer du lit. Cassie lui avait dit de filer et qu'il s'en occuperait. Harry arriva dans les vestiaires où se trouvait déjà presque toute son équipe.

\- Harry ! Enfin te voilà ! Comment tu te sens ?

\- En pleine forme.

\- Bien, parfait ! On n'attend plus que… Ah, David, te voilà. Ça y est tout le monde est là.

Toute l'équipe était présente et ils commencèrent à se changer. Enfin, ils entrèrent sur le terrain et Harry put voir que toutes les maisons étaient réunies. Il ne pouvait pas se dire comme au bon vieux temps, mais plutôt comme dans ce bon vieux futur.

Il tourna la tête en direction des Gryffondor et aperçut Lily qui lui faisait de grands gestes. Il y répondit brièvement. Il posa son regard vers les Serpentard et vit Rebecca à coté de Cassie et William. Cette simple vision d'une Serdaigle au milieu des Serpentard lui donna du baume au cœur. Artus tapa sur son épaule et Harry lui fit un bref sourire. Le premier match de la saison pouvait commencer.

\- Bonjour à toutes et à tous, c'est votre présentatrice Lunie Doorbell qui vous parle ! On va enfin voir ce que vaut la nouvelle équipe des verts et argents avec deux joueurs flambant neuf : Natiel Govou, poursuiveur tout en muscles et en finesse, j'en frissonne déjà ! Et leur nouvel attrapeur, regardez-le comme il est mignon ! Il nous vient tout droit du pays de l'oncle Sam, on peut l'applaudir, Harry Adams ! J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il vaut dans les airs parce qu'au sol, il m'a l'air bien maladroit !

Des tonnerres d'applaudissement éclatèrent chez les Serpentard et Harry éprouva une intense joie de faire de nouveau partie d'une équipe. Il enjamba son balai et s'éleva dans les airs comme toute son équipe. L'arbitre, qui n'était pas madame Bibine mais un petit homme chauve, amena son sifflet à sa bouche. Il libéra les cognards puis jeta le souaffle en l'air.

\- Et c'est parti ! Oups, à peine dans les airs et déjà dans les mains des Poufsouffle ! Bam, le capitaine des Serpentard envoie déjà du lourd, et c'est Natiel qui récupère la balle ! Regardez-le : si agile, si adroit, il fend l'air comme un dragon et il marque ! Incroyable premier point pour nos petits serpents qui deviendront grands ! On remet le souaffle en jeu, et c'est encore les blaireaux qui le récupèrent, ils aiment vraiment avoir la première main. Oh, jolie reprise de Bartholomew qui évite ce cognard démoniaque ! Bon sang, c'est pas passé loin ! Eeett on égalise du coté des Poufsouffle !

Harry s'éleva doucement dans les airs et suivit le match d'un œil distrait. Son regard se posa sur l'autre attrapeur et un sourire étira ses lèvres, avec le souvenir de Cho Chang et celui plus triste de Cédric Diggory. Il estimait l'arrivée du vif d'or dès qu'une équipe marquerait le quatre-vingt dixième point ou le centième. Il avait encore un peu de temps.

\- C'est serré, vraiment serré ! Nos deux équipes se suivent et ne se lâchent plus, mais notons tout de même la petite avance pour les Serpentard ! Oh, regardez-moi ça ! Cette figure de dingue que viennent de nous faire Ross et Pullman ! Et qui es-ce qui attrape cette balle lancée avec tant de grâce ? C'est Natiel Govou, et il marque ! Et bien, les Serpentard ont fait un bon choix, mais on ne sous-estime pas pour autant les poursuiveurs des Poufsouffle qui reviennent en force !

Le cent-dixième point fut marqué et Harry vit le vif, au-dessus de la tête d'un des batteurs de Poufsouffle. Leur attrapeur se trouvait quelque part en-dessous et Harry fonça en direction de son capitaine.

\- Artus, derrière moi !

\- Oh, mais que se passe-t-il !? Le capitaine des Serpentard délaisse son poste et entraîne son deuxième batteur ! Mais que se passe t-il !?

Harry se mit en vol et Artus s'éloigna de lui. A l'opposé se démarqua Lucie et, dès qu'un cognard entra dans son champ, elle frappa en direction d'Harry qui l'évita brillamment.

\- Est-ce que vous avez déjà vu ça ! Artus et Lucie se renvoient le cognard et au milieu virevolte le petit attrapeur tout mignon ! Le voilà terriblement protégé, impossible pour l'attrapeur des Poufsouffle de le suivre ! Malheureusement pour eux les Poufsouffle viennent de marquer un autre but !

Ce ne fut pas malheureux pour Harry, le vif d'or était juste sous nez. Il eut à peine le temps de voir son rival tenter de traverser la barrière faite de cognards et se le prendre en pleine hanche que ses doigts agrippaient le vif d'or. Il fit un salto et se laissa tomber en arrière, Artus et Lucie foncèrent pour le rattraper et Harry leva le poing.

\- Bon sang ! Bon sang ! Vous venez de voir ça ! Est-ce que ce gosse vient d'attraper le vif d'or !? Oui, il vient de le faire ! Serpentard est vainqueur ! Mazette !

Harry secoua son bras un immense sourire aux lèvres portait par Artus et Lucie. Ils redescendirent et toute l'équipe se jeta sur lui et sur Natiel !

\- On va la gagner cette coupe ! Rugit Artus.

Harry regarda dans les gradins en direction de sa maison et vit Severus Rogue lever le poing en sa direction. Harry lui fit de grands signes pour le saluer et il vit quelque chose qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Rogue souriait vraiment.

* * *

OoooOoooO

\- Harry, par Merlin ! Tu m'as fichu une de ces frousses !

\- Désolé, mais c'était notre plan !

\- Qui a eu cette idée ?

\- Artus, c'est un bon capitaine !

\- C'était vraiment surprenant, je suis époustouflée. J'espère que tu n'utiliseras pas cette technique contre moi : je ne veux pas abîmer mon visage.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Rebecca ! On te réserve quelque chose de vraiment spécial. Juste pour toi.

\- Cassie, promets-moi que tu espionneras ta maison pour me faire gagner !

\- Bien sûr, Beckie, et après je m'arrache le cœur pour me faire pardonner par ma maison.

William et Harry se mirent à rirent. Ils étaient à présent dans le parc du château et Lily laissa tomber devant eux tout un tas de confiseries puis s'assit entre Severus et Rebecca.

\- Vous vous rendez-compte qu'on est tous rivaux mais qu'on mange des bonbons ensemble ?

\- Oui, mais il manque un Poufsouffle à notre formation.

\- On va devoir organiser un concours.

\- Pour équilibrer, il faudrait que ça soit une fille. William est-ce qu'il y a une Poufsouffle qui te plaît ?

\- Écoutez, je ne suis pas difficile. Choisissez-en une capable de supporter mes ronflements et elle sera la bienvenue.

\- Si nous on a du mal à le faire, comment veux-tu qu'une fille puisse y arriver ? dit Harry.

\- Oh, je sais que le son mélodieux de ma gorge t'aide à t'endormir !

\- En effet, William, c'est ma berceuse favorite.

Tout le petit groupe se mit à rire.

\- Je suis tout de même surpris que tu aies réussi à te retrouver dans les gradins des Serpentard, Rebecca.

\- J'ai du jouer des coudes ! La prochaine fois, je mettrais la cravate de Cassie pour passer inaperçue ! Vivement le jour où on pourra s'asseoir où on veut. La prochaine étape, c'est venir manger à votre table.

\- Vous avez vu comment ma copine est courageuse et pleine d'ambition !?

\- Elle est surtout suicidaire et complètement folle.

\- Merci, Severus, j'apprécie le compliment.

Severus renifla avec dédain mais continua de sourire. Harry décida finalement de se lever et Lily en fit de même. Rapidement, Severus suivit, laissant les trois autres au sol. William soupira.

\- Je vais encore tenir la chandelle.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à le faire, Severus est dans le même cas que toi.

William les regarda s'éloigner et vit que le visage souriant de Severus s'était mué en colère.

\- Ce n'est pas Severus qui tient la chandelle, dit Rebecca

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

La jeune fille se gratta le menton.

\- Et bien, on va dire qu'Adams n'est pas particulièrement fan de la gent féminine.

\- C'est quoi ce charabia ?

Les deux garçons regardaient Rebecca bizarrement et la jeune femme soupira.

\- D'abord, il devient ami avec Lily mais ne s'assoit jamais à coté d'elle en cours, et on ne les voit jamais ensemble, juste eux deux. Ensuite, il invite Artus à la soirée du professeur Slughorn… Artus, alors qu'il a déjà un petit fanclub.

\- Harry a un fanclub ?

\- De plus, il ne comprend même pas quand il se fait séduire par les filles.

\- Comment ça, il ne comprend pas ?

\- Herie Milligan est venue le voir et lui a demandé de but en blanc s'ils pouvaient sortir ensemble et il lui a répondu : « on est déjà dehors. »

Cassie explosa de rire et Rebecca fronça les sourcils.

\- Et alors ? dit William. Il est peut-être timide.

\- Je ne crois pas. Il a l'air assez confiant, comme garçon, donc j'ai deux hypothèses : soit il a dû quitter l'amour de sa vie en quittant l'Amérique, soit il est gay.

William recracha d'un coup la chocogrenouille qu'il était en train de mâchouiller.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Il est gay, il aime les hommes ! Faites un effort.

\- On sait ce que ça veut dire. Beckie, je dors dans sa chambre.

\- Oh, Cassie, si tu étais son genre, il n'aurait pas fait en sorte qu'on sorte ensemble !

\- Quoi ? Parce que c'est à lui que je le dois ?

\- Bien sûr. William, ne me dit pas que ça te dégoûte ?

William détourna le regard pour le poser sur le trio qui était un peu plus loin et qui avait l'air de se disputer.

\- Non, ça ne me dégoûte pas. J'aime bien Harry.

* * *

OoooOoooO

\- Un somnifère !? Tu m'as donné un somnifère !?

\- Je ne te l'ai pas donné, Severus, je l'ai donné à Harry et si tu l'as bu, c'est que tu es un voleur !

\- Tu lui as dit que c'était une potion de concentration !

\- Et pour être concentré, il faut être reposé !

\- A cause de vous, j'ai raté l'occasion de prendre Lupin sur le fait !

Harry croisa les bras.

\- C'était ma potion, tu l'as bue sans me demander mon avis et maintenant tu nous accuses ! Severus, tu fais preuves de tellement de mauvaise foi...

Severus Rogue se renfrogna immédiatement.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas comme s'il cessera d'être un loup-garou du jour au lendemain.

\- Si c'est le cas, j'ai vraiment de la peine pour lui, ça doit être terrible...

\- Terrible pour lui ?! Tu veux dire terrible pour nous ! Il y a une bête sanguinaire qui se promène dans les couloirs de Poudlard et personne ne dit rien !

Harry doutait que la vraie bête sanguinaire soit Remus Lupin et il se demanda s'il ne devait pas emmener Severus devant le basilic pour lui faire fermer son clapet.

\- Tu es injuste, Severus ! Tu ne sais même pas si c'est vrai, tu l'accuses de tous les mots alors que c'est un garçon charmant.

\- Tu trouves Lupin charmant ?! Et puis quoi, encore ?!

\- Je crois que ce que Lily essaie de dire, c'est que tu devrais arrêter de juger sans connaître. Imaginons que ça soit réellement un loup-garou et que tu le découvres, qu'est ce que tu feras ?

\- Je le dénoncerai ! Je le dirai à tout le monde.

\- Si tu fais ça, Severus, toi et moi n'aurons plus rien à nous dire.

Rogue devint livide.

\- Pourquoi tu le protèges ?!

\- Ce n'est pas Remus que je protège ! Je pense à un enfant qui n'a sûrement pas demandé à être un loup-garou, qui voulait peut-être être juste un garçon normal, avoir des amis comme tout le monde, un avenir comme tout le monde ! Dumbledore lui a donné sa chance et toi, tu viendrais tout détruire juste parce que tu veux te venger !? Soit plus intelligent que ça ! Tu ne sais même pas la chance que tu as d'être normal et de pouvoir dormir comme un bienheureux les soirs de pleine lune !

\- Mais… C'est dangereux…

\- Le Quidditch est dangereux, les duels sont dangereux, la forêt interdite est dangereuse, il y a un calamar géant dans le lac. Les escaliers de Poudlard qui n'en font qu'à leur tête sont dangereux. Plutôt que de sortir la fourche pour chasser le loup-garou, tu devrais mettre ton génie au service d'une cause qui rendrait tout ça moins dangereux ! Tu ne connaîtrais pas une potion qui permet d'annuler les effets de la transformation ?

Rogue se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

\- Tu es en train de me demander de trouver un moyen de l'aider ?

\- Tu ne sais même pas si c'est un loup-garou… Mais si tu avais les moyens de l'aider, tu le ferais ?

\- La vraie question est de savoir s'ils accepteraient mon aide.

Lily posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Au moins, tu seras celui qui aura le plus de mérite si tu fais le premier pas. Imagine comme ils se sentiront bêtes si tu t'avères être le plus sympathique et que c'est définitivement eux les idiots ! C'est une autre forme de vengeance.

\- Lily, tu penses comme un Serpentard, dit Harry.

\- C'est de votre faute.

\- Allez Severus, laisse cette histoire dans un placard pour le moment ! Concentrons nous sur plus important !

\- Et c'est quoi ?

\- Fêter ma victoire.

\- Tsss.

Harry et Lily se mirent à rire et Severus haussa les épaules en souriant.

* * *

OoooOoooO

Les noms étaient tombés.

Harry observa le tableau des participants aux duels. Cette semaine, James Potter affronterait Avery. Voilà qui promettait beaucoup de choses intéressantes... L'autre duel opposait deux jumeaux qui s'étaient retrouvés dans deux maisons différentes : Albert, chez Serdaigle, et Wilbert, à Poufsouffle. Les deux frères avaient été parfaitement heureux de leur sort. C'était principalement une des raisons qui les avait poussés à s'inscrire : celle de s'affronter. Et le hasard des sélections avait fait en sorte qu'ils se retrouvent en première poule.

James Potter aussi accueillait l'annonce de son duel avec bonheur. Tomber sur un Serpentard dès le début lui permettrait d'envoyer un message plutôt fort à la maison d'Harry. Le blond entendait déjà les rumeurs inquiètes sur la possible défaite d'Avery. Il était plutôt partagé : Rogue ne cessait de dire qu'il fallait qu'Avery gagne et Harry aurait été bien heureux de soutenir ses couleurs. Cependant, il détestait Avery et il adorait son père, donc il était tout naturel pour lui de soutenir intérieurement James Potter.

Mais c'était le début de la semaine et ils étaient encore loin de ce fameux jeudi. Pourtant, c'était le sujet principal des conversations, toutes maisons confondues. Même les dernières années avaient fait une légère pause dans leurs révisions pour soulever quelques paris. S'il y avait une chose qui mettait toutes les maisons d'accord, c'était l'idée de ce duel, et le fait qu'Harry et James soient en parti responsables du retour de ces parties ancestrales faisait grimper leurs cotes de façon exponentielle. James se pavanait _;_ Harry, lui se cachait. Il avait fait la découverte de son fan-club et avait décidé que ça le mettait dans une position fort compromettante pour s'y intéresser plus que ça. Par chance, il avait trouvé en William une sorte de garde du corps naturel. Le jeune homme ne le lâchait que très rarement et Harry se laissait accaparer sans broncher. William était après tout un très bon ami et ça lui plaisait de discuter avec lui.

Voilà comment se profilaient ses futures journées : faire profil bas tout en sachant que s'il avait l'intention de dépasser son père d'une quelconque façon, il ne pourrait plus se cacher longtemps. Mais c'était des risques à prendre pour améliorer certaines choses. Harry y avait longuement réfléchi : si par miracle il arrivait à se retrouver en confrontation avec James Potter lors des duels, il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour ne pas le laisser gagner. S'il y arrivait, il s'était promis de ne pas attraper le vif d'or tout de suite. Harry se sentait parfaitement capable de battre son père sur tous les terrains mais, au fond de lui, il espérait de tout son cœur que la tâche soit beaucoup plus ardue. Et il sentait que même s'il perdait, il ne serait absolument pas déçu. La perspective de juste se mesurer à James Potter était suffisante pour le mettre en joie.

Harry retourna dans la salle commune de Serpentard et avisa le calendrier qui s'y trouvait. Il restait quatre semaines avant les vacances et tout autant avant la prochaine pleine lune. Il y avait au moins une chose dont il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter : Rogue ne pourra pas suivre Remus jusqu'à chez lui pour découvrir son terrible secret. La rentrée sonnerait le match opposant Gryffondor à Poufsouffle et deux semaines plus tard, ça serait Serpentard contre Serdaigle. Il n'avait à s'inquiéter que de peu de choses pour le moment, et son seul passe-temps était de décortiquer la Gazette du Sorcier pour y déceler la moindre trace à propos de Tom Jedusor. Mais il n'y avait rien.

Harry se posa dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune et s'empara du journal. Le seul article intéressant était la promotion de l'étoile montante Lucius Malfoy. Le blond ne doutait pas que ses ambitions le mèneraient bientôt à mettre son nez dans les affaires de l'école. Il n'y était pas encore mais Tom Jedusor savait rester discret sur ses relations et, pour le moment, aucun de ses amis ne souffrait de ses liens avec le mage noir. Il installait ses pièges doucement mais sûrement et pour le moment, personne n'avait rien à se reprocher.

\- En voilà un qui doit faire la fierté de Salazar !

Harry leva les yeux du papier et William s'assit en face de lui.

\- C'est vrai qu'il a tout ce qu'il faut pour être le prince de Serpentard. Riche, beau, charismatique...

\- Adams, bon sang ! Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu en pinces pour lui.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir dit ça en pensant à Lucius Malfoy.

\- Je l'ai rencontré, à la soirée du professeur Slughorn.

William prit un air contrarié.

\- Et qu'en as-tu pensé ?

\- Qu'il valait mieux que je reste loin de lui.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'un Serpentard dirait. Tu sais, beaucoup aimeraient entretenir une relation particulière avec Lucius Malfoy, et peu en ont la chance. Ce type est capable de t'ouvrir toutes les portes.

Harry replia le journal et fit un mince sourire à William.

\- Pourquoi ouvrir des portes quand on peut briser des murs ?

\- Franchement, Harry, j'aimerais vraiment savoir à quoi tu penses, des fois...

Harry haussa les épaules mais ne répondit rien. Dans sa tête, il dressait déjà une liste de ces fameuses personnes en lien avec Lucius Malfoy. Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que Severus et Regulus en fassent partie. Lucius devait sûrement avoir le rôle de chasseur de têtes : s'assurer que les rangs de Voldemort ne compte que des sorciers capables mais aussi facilement impressionnables.

* * *

OoooOoooO

Lily Evans fixa longuement Remus Lupin : un jeune homme brun aux yeux marrons clairs, qui lui souriait toujours timidement... La seule personne de bien dans ce quatuor infernal qu'était celui de James Potter. Selon elle, Remus n'aurait pas dû être un garçon de cette trempe. Il était gentil avec tout le monde, toujours prêt à aider. C'était même celui qui avait plusieurs fois pris la défense de Peter Pettigrow qui, il fallait l'avouer, ne brillait par aucun trait de caractère flagrant. Alors, Lily n'avait jamais compris ce qui pouvait bien le lier à James et Sirius.

Comment un garçon aussi fiable et brillant pouvait devenir ami avec deux personnages aussi grossières et pédantes que les deux enfants terribles de Gryffondor ? Elle comprenait qu'on puisse aduler James et Sirius. Ils étaient au-dessus des règles, ils étaient doués dans tout ce qu'ils entreprenaient et même si c'était des voyous, on avait envie de s'approcher d'eux. On avait envie de faire partie de leur bande. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui intéressait Lily, mais elle comprenait. Pourtant, Remus aurait pu s'éviter bien des ennuis en évitant de traîner avec eux. Même s'il était le plus sage du groupe, même si son avis devait les empêcher de faire plus de bêtises que prévues.

C'était pour ça qu'elle avait du mal à croire les soupçons de Severus. Un garçon aussi charmant que Remus Lupin ne pouvait pas être un loup-garou, et Dumbledore n'aurait jamais laissé une chose comme ça arriver ça n'était pas possible. La jeune femme se demanda vaguement si elle devait réellement prendre au sérieux les inquiétudes de Severus. Elle n'y aurait pas prêté plus d'attention avant : son ami avait cette fâcheuse tendance à tout mettre sur le dos de James, Sirius, Remus et Peter, c'était peut-être ça aussi qui les poussait à s'en prendre à lui. Lily détestait leurs comportements envers Severus qui ne méritait pas qu'on s'en prenne à lui de cette façon mais Severus faisait parfois tout pour les trouver. Alors non, vraiment, elle n'y aurait pas prêté attention si Harry Adams ne l'avait pas fait non plus. Mais ce nouvel élève avait l'air de croire ou de ne rien faire pour l'empêcher d'y croire. Lily le trouvait vraiment intéressant. Il avait l'air de briller de la même aura que James, sauf qu'il y avait chez lui plus de retenue. Ça la rassurait énormément de le savoir proche de Severus. Elle avait beaucoup plus confiance en lui que dans les anciennes fréquentations de Severus. Elle avait beau faire mine que Severus était fatiguant, elle s'inquiétait énormément pour lui.

Elle cessa de fixer Remus et prit une décision qu'elle n'aurait sûrement jamais pris dans une autre vie : elle allait se mêler de cette histoire.

* * *

OoooOoooO

Wilbert gagna contre son frère. Jusqu'au dernier moment, le duel fut terriblement serré. Leurs forces semblaient égales et ce ne fut que par un habile coup du sort que Wilbert remporta son combat, sous les applaudissements des Poufsouffle. Les deux frères se serrèrent la main avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Pour Harry, c'était le parfait exemple que devait donner ce tournoi. Juste après cette poignée de mains, Harry vit Regulus disparaître. Depuis la rencontre de la licorne, ils s'étaient revus une fois aux cuisines. Regulus faisait très attention à ne pas lui adresser la parole devant tout le monde. Harry faisait toujours mauvaise presse parmi les plus fervents adorateurs de la pensée de Salazar. Mais le garçon était intarissable quand ils se retrouvaient seuls. Harry l'écoutait parler de tout ce qu'il aimait puis lui faisait part des animaux qu'il avait rencontrés.

\- Tu as vu un dragon ?!

\- Pas uniquement un. Deux, en fait.

Regulus l'avait regardé comme si c'était le dernier des fous.

\- Je ne te crois pas. On n'approche pas un Dragon comme ça.

Harry avait souri.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Mais tu pourrais en voir un aussi.

\- Comment ?

\- Il parait qu'un Dragon garde les coffres les plus surveillés de Gringrotts.

\- C'est une légende.

\- On pourrait vérifier. Tu ne veux pas le savoir, mais je suis sur qu'Hagrid serait parfaitement capable de s'acheter un dragon.

\- Quel était l'espèce des dragons que tu as vus ?

\- Un magyar à pointe.

Regulus s'était mit à rire.

\- Maintenant, je sais que tu mens. Ce dragon est trop dangereux : si tu l'avais réellement vu, tu serais mort.

\- Il faut bien que des gens survivent après l'avoir croisé pour en parler, non ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour protester puis se contenta de sourire.

\- Comment as-tu survécu ?

\- Il était attaché.

Regulus s'était contenté de cette réponse sans quitter son sourire.

Ils n'en parlaient pas mais tous les gestes de Regulus trahissaient son malaise. Harry le sentait le suivre du regard et observer Sirius parfois tristement. Comme si l'envie de courir vers son frère l'étreignait si fortement qu'il devait se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas céder. Ne pas décevoir.

Le voir assister au duel des deux frères rendait cette situation encore plus éloquente pour Harry. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser d'avantage, Rogue tirait sur sa robe nerveusement.

James Potter entrait en scène. Toute la salle s'étouffait dans un silence d'appréhension. Avery était monté de l'autre côté et les deux sorciers se faisaient face. Le professeur Lepan retourna s'asseoir et, une fois installée, déclara le duel ouvert.

\- Confringo ! lança Avery.

Le sort évita la tête de James de justesse et tous les spectateurs firent un « ooh » de désapprobation. Avery jouerait comme un Serpentard. Le sourire de Severus était déjà grand mais Harry se dit qu'il ne le garderait pas longtemps. James leva sa baguette. Il ne riait pas mais son regard fier en disais long sur l'issue qu'aurait ce combat, selon lui.

\- Amplificatum !

James visa la robe d'Avery qui se mit à s'allonger. James souleva sa baguette et le vêtement entoura le corps du Serpentard. Ce dernier continua à lancer des sorts offensifs contre James qui les repoussait ou les évitait. L'habit commença à entourer le bras d'Avery et continua de l'entourer comme un serpent, jusqu'à couvrir son visage.

\- Duro !

Il n'en fallut pas plus. La robe d'Avery se figea, prit la consistance de la pierre et son poids l'entraîna dans sa chute. Seule sa main tenant sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête et hors de portée de sa robe était visible. James s'avança comme un conquérant et récupéra la baguette d'Avery.

Tous les Gryffondor se levèrent d'un coup. James sauta vers sa maison et il fut immédiatement entouré de mains lui ébouriffant les cheveux, de tapes dans le dos et de grands sourires. Il se tourna alors vers Harry et leva son pouce qu'il renversa comme signe de fin de jeu mais son air de vainqueur s'effaça légèrement quand il vit que le blond souriait autant que lui., comme clairement ravi de sa victoire.

Oui, Harry l'était, et seule la déception de Rogue entachait un peu la satisfaction d'avoir vu son père humilier Avery. Il était très loin d'être triste pour les Serpentard.

\- Pourquoi souris-tu ?

Harry se tourna vers William.

\- Parce que cet imbécile d'Avery n'est plus dans la course.

\- Ne dis pas ça à Rogue.

Harry sentit Lord bouger contre lui. Le serpent avait été intenable : il avait passé toute l'après-midi à commenter les combats et Harry le sentait pressé de se promener pour en discuter. Ce soir-là, Severus ne fit aucune remarque mais il s'endormit clairement de mauvaise humeur.

Harry se leva en pleine nuit, Lord emmitouflé sous son pull. Le climat doux du mois de septembre disparaissait. Bientôt, l'animal fonctionnerait au ralenti et Harry pourrait le laisser dans sa chambre. Pourtant, il n'était pas rassuré de le faire. Il posa le pied sur l'herbe et longea le château. Il avait clairement une chance incroyable de pouvoir se promener sans se faire attraper.

\- _C'est bon, je sens l'herbe et la nuit !_

 _\- Tu sens la nuit ?_

 _\- Oui ! Ça sent bon comme toi !_

 _\- Non, ça c'est parce que tu es dans mon pull !_

Lord se glissa le long du corps d'Harry et jeta son corps écailleux au sol. Il se tortilla, s'étendit et tourna autour d'Harry en goûtant l'air avec sa langue. Le blond se mit en marche à ses côtés. Ses promenades nocturnes étaient comme un moyen pour lui de garder pied dans cette réalité. Il y pensait comme à des réminiscences de son existence d'avant. Ça ne faisait que trois semaines et il avait tout de même l'impression d'être ici depuis le début de sa vie. Il avait tout de même conscience de tous ceux qui lui manquaient. C'était comme s'il ne pouvait jamais être définitivement comblé : c'était soit ses amis, soit ses parents, mais jamais les deux en même temps.

Hermione et Ron lui manquaient terriblement, ainsi que Luna et Neville... Même l'insupportable Draco avait laissé un peu de vide en lui. Harry se surprenait énormément à penser au blond. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait le concernant. Il ne comprenait pas qu'il pensait à lui autant voire plus qu'à Ginny. Comme si toute sa vie se résumait plus particulièrement à Draco Malfoy. Il aurait dû en être troublé ou énervé. Au lieu de ça, il était juste terriblement nostalgique. En fait, Harry ne craignait pas que dans le futur sa présence change quoi que ce soit au caractère de Ginny, mais il croyait que sa vie aurait peut-être un impact sur celle de Draco. Sa haine envers lui l'avait conduit à rendre la vie d'Harry infernale et si Harry n'était plus là pour se faire haïr ou pour dénoncer son père, resterait-il un petit con arrogant ?

Harry se frotta nerveusement les cheveux pour cesser d'y penser. Il allait devenir fou. Il essaya de ne pas réfléchir au fait qu'il ne reverrait sûrement plus personne, qu'il ne profiterait pas d'une vie en tant que fils de Lily et James Potter et que sa seule consolation était de faire en sorte qu'ils vivent... Qu'ils vivent tous.

Il n'avait pas pleuré en s'avançant vers la mort mais jamais l'envie de le faire maintenant ne s'était autant fait sentir. Harry retira ses lunettes et porta son avant bras contre ses yeux. Il respira un grand coup et fit un effort pour ne pas pleurer. Dumbledore était vivant, Hermione et Ron finiraient par exister et peut-être qu'un autre lui serait ami avec eux. Harry sanglota quand même. Il entendait Lord siffler à ses pieds, des tas de questions. Lui, était incapable de lui répondre. Il n'en avait pas la force.

Soudain, quelque chose d'humide toucha sa main. Harry s'écarta vivement et observa ce qui venait de le toucher. L'énorme chien noir se tenait à côté de lui et c'était sa langue qui avait caressé ses doigts. Harry se mit à rire. Il se pencha vers le chien qui ne bougea pas et enfonça sa tête dans sa fourrure. Ça ne faisait aucun doute que c'était Sirius et peu importait qu'il soit là pour le suivre ou se moquer. Ce soir Harry était terriblement triste et terriblement heureux. Il serra le chien contre lui.

\- Je suis tellement désolé… Tellement désolé.

Sirius lécha ses cheveux et Lord s'enroula contre son torse en sifflant que tout irait bien maintenant qu'il avait mangé.

Quand Harry retourna dans sa chambre, il ne se sentait toujours pas en paix mais il avait tout de même eu l'impression d'avoir retrouvé un peu d'avant. Il était prêt à accepter de ne pas vivre normalement, à ne pas vivre du tout. Pour le moment, il pouvait peut-être savourer un peu encore de ces moments de joie que seul Poudlard pouvait lui procurer.

Tout en pensant ça, il écarta doucement les rideaux de William. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, voir son visage l'apaisa un peu plus. Il se coucha dans son lit et laissa Lord s'enrouler sur son ventre.

.

.

A suivre

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message, ça fait plaisir et ça encourage (dites moi si ça vous a plu ou même déçu). Koeur sur vous !


	9. Epouvante

Bonjour à tous !

Je vais me plaindre parce que dehors il fait un froid de cannard. Voilà c'est fait.

Est-ce que vous voulez en savoir un peu sur Lord ? Oui bien sûr j'avais oublié cette petite précision mais je vais rectifier le tir.

Lord, de son vrai nom Lormungand est un mamba noir de deux ans. Serpent extrêmement venimeux c'est le surnom de Beatrice Kido dans Kill bill ahaha.

Pour son prénom : Lormungand est la version francisé de Jörmungandr. Fils de Loki dans la mythologie nordique c'est un serpent géant qui entoure Midgard et finis par se mordre la queue (Ouroboros quand tu nous tiens). C'est l'ennemi de Thor, qui finira par le tuer et mourir empoisonné par son venin.

On passe à Hugin, le corbeau blanc d'Harry qui tire aussi son nom de la mythologie nordique. Hugin et Munin sont les deux corbeaux d'Odin qui permettent au dieu de se tenir au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans son royaume. Huginn signifie « pensée » ou « esprit ».

Voilà, Voilà, les reviews maintenant D.

 **MissAnika** : Merci, merci ! Aaah le rôle de Draco…sera euh important à un moment donné. Mais ce n'est pas maintenant. Patience petit scarabée. J'espère que la suite te plairas tout de même.

 **Avion en papier** : Oh mon dieu…qui sait ! XD. Sirius il est en mode j'observe, j'analyse et je crois qu'il joue au chien et à la souris (comment ça, ce n'est pas la bonne expression). Si tu continues à complimenter mon histoire je ferais l'effort d'aller acheter la bague ( ne prend pas ça comme du chantage Xo). J'espère que la suite te plairas. Koeur sur toi !

 **L'art est inutile** : Voici la suite :D. J'espère que tu seras toujours aussi enthousiaste ! Merci pour ta lecture.

 **JBE** : Hello toi ! Je t'assure de tout mon petit cœur que toutes tes questions trouveront des réponses. Et que tes questions sont tout à fait pertinentes, du coup ça me fait vachement plaisir. Mais on est encore un peu loin du dénouement final, so sorry. Donc j'espère que tu continueras à lire et que tu ne seras pas déçu de la suite. Et je te rassure il n'y aura pas de sort d'oubliette ou ce genre de chose XD. Merci pour ta review et la lecture. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **Skaelds** : Quand tu dis LV, tu parles de Lord Voldemort ? Si c'est le cas je vais éviter de spoiler parce que voilà, je ne voudrais pas faire fuir mes lecteurs XD. En fait le riche et beau charismatique c'était Lucius. Tu ne serais pas un peu obsédé par ce LV ?! Si c'est bien de lui que tu parles, Tom Jedusor est au casting de l'histoire. Il arrivera, dans un peu longtemps mais il arrivera. Et évidemment il aura une part importante. Merci pour tes compliments qui me vont droit au cœur. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi !

 **YsalonnaPotter** : Merci, merci, merci ! Vroui Harry bébal d'amour !

 **Millon** : Oui apprenons à Severus de ne pas se mêler des histoires qui ne le regarde pas XD. Légèrement accro ? Vraiment ? Malheureusement, les serpents hibernent en hiver snirf. Merchi beaucoup ! Koeur sur toi !

 **Oura-chan** : Zut je me disais que ça arriverait à quelqu'un et il a fallut que ça soit toi. Navré que tu les ai lus dans le mauvais sens:/. Je suis contente que tu ai compris ce que j'essayais de faire avec Regulus. J'ai tellement de chose prévu pour lui, aah rien que d'y pensait je suis fatiguée XD. Merci pour ta lecture et Koeur sur toi !

 **Raspoutine66** : Merchi toi ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **Rose** : Voilà la suite :D ! Oh oui adore là !

 **BlackCerise** : Ooohhh merci beaucoup ! Je suis vachement contente que ça te plaise. William…William, réponse au prochain épisode normalement XD. Et pour Lord la réponse est plus haut du coup. Voili, voilou, encore merci pour ta lecture, ta review, tes compliments. J'espère que la suite te plaira, Koeur sur toi.

 **Xou** : Merci, merci. Je suis super contente que tu apprécies mes OC. J'avais un peu peur qu'il fasse tâche mais ils ont l'air de plaire. Je sais que cette première partie parlera beaucoup de ces personnages incrusté mais a un moment on en reviendra aux vrais n_n. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi et merci encore.

 **A.F** : Merci d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire une review ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Tu as quand même écris tes appréciations et j'en suis ravie. Voilà la suite comme promis. Koeur sur toi !

 **Minimiste** : merci beaucoup! Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira :)!

 **Morane** :Haaannn, tous ces compliments ça me va droit au coeur ! Merci infiniment, je suis super contente que ça te plaise autant et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Pour toute tes questions et bien j'y répondrais au fur et à mesure dans l'histoire :D. Merci encore pour ton soutiens! Koeur sur toi !

Voilà les gens. Remercions encore chaleureusement ma Béta **Titou Douh** qui fais l'effort de mettre des petites annotations que j'oublie de retirer ( mais peut-être que vous ne l'avez pas remarqué XD). Merci encore pour les reviews, les favs et les follows, je suis bonheur que mon histoire vous plaise!

Sur ce bonne lecture les agneaux.

.

.

 **EPOUVANTE**

"I'm standing up, I'm a face my demons"

Not Afraid. Eminem

.

.

* * *

Les dernières semaines avant les vacances changèrent beaucoup de choses qui n'auraient sûrement jamais changé sans l'intervention d'Harry... Intervention qu'il avait en fait déjà oubliée depuis un moment.

Lui et Rogue se tenaient devant le tableau des noms des duellistes sortis pour cette semaine. Lily s'approcha d'eux, sourire aux lèvres.

\- Alors, c'est au tour de qui ?

Harry se tourna vers elle un immense sourire aux lèvres.

\- Fais de ton mieux, Evans ! Il faut que toi et moi, nous passions ce tour-là haut la main.

Lily écarquilla les yeux puis lut les noms : Harry Adams contre Remus Lupin et Lily Evans contre Daniel Cliff, un élève de Serdaigle.

Elle se tourna vers Harry et leva son poing en sa direction, le blond en fit de même et leurs poings se rejoignirent.

\- Je compte sur toi, Adams ! Montre nous ce que les Serpentard ont dans le ventre !

Rogue les regarda tous les deux et deux sentiments naquirent dans son cœur. L'envie, d'abord, de vivre ce même genre de sentiment d'excitation, d'avoir droit à ce regard de défi que lançait Lily, d'être aussi sûr et confiant qu'Harry. Et la joie : la joie d'être leur ami, parce que de ça il en doutait de moins en moins. Avec Harry et Lily, il pourrait vivre quelque chose de bien, quelque chose de passionnant, quelque chose de grand. Severus Rogue était envieux, oui… Mais plus jaloux.

Harry y avait réfléchi tout le début de la semaine. Il avait évité avec brio les regards meurtriers de James Potter mais il n'y avait aucun doute sur la nature protectrice de son père. Ce n'était pas difficile de voir que James soupçonnait Harry qu'en bon Serpentard, il utiliserait les pires moyens pour gagner contre Remus, et sa colère semblait plus grande encore quand il le voyait en compagnie de Lily.

\- Evans, tu ne devrais pas traiter avec l'ennemi aussi facilement.

\- Et bien quoi, Potter ? Tu as peur que je leur dévoile des techniques secrètes typiquement Gryffondor ? Au cas ou, je devrais peut-être te rappeler qu'on a exactement les mêmes cours. Ah, et je traîne avec qui je veux !

Harry avait remarqué que les interventions de Lily se faisaient de plus en plus venimeuses. Il avait de plus en plus de mal croire qu'ils avaient fini par se marier. A les voir, ils avaient l'air de se détester autant qu'il avait détesté Malfoy. James serra les dents et sa main se glissa vers sa baguette.

\- Potter, une fois que j'aurais battu ton ami, on aura tout le loisir de régler ça comme de vrais sorciers. Épargne-nous cette dispute de pacotille.

Le visage de James se tordit encore plus de colère mais la main de Remus se posa sur son bras.

\- Ne t'en fais pas James. Il parle beaucoup mais jeudi, on verra si ses sorts sont aussi acérés que sa langue.

Harry sourit franchement sous la voix calme de Remus. Lily le gratifia d'un regard doux. Leurs échanges se résumaient le plus souvent à ça, à présent. Severus ne souffrait plus de leurs attaques intempestives. Harry songeait que Sirius ne suivait plus trop James sur ce chemin. Sûrement parce qu'il savait qu'Harry passait du temps avec Regulus, ou alors c'était le fruit de leurs deux rencontres nocturnes. Mais Sirius n'avait aucun mot de travers pour Harry. Il pouvait s'en prendre à Severus sans sourciller mais lui ne subissait aucune insulte. Le groupe s'éloigna et Lily se tourna, fâchée, vers eux.

\- Il va vraiment être temps de faire quelque chose pour eux. C'est dans ces moments-là que j'aurais bien aimé être à Serpentard.

\- Pour marier tes yeux à la couleur de notre cravate ?

\- Harry, on a les mêmes yeux !

\- C'est bien ce que je dis.

La jeune fille pouffa.

\- Non, mais comme ça, j'aurais pu me battre contre James Potter et lui montrer que je n'ai besoin de personne pour m'en sortir.

\- De ça, personne n'en doute Lily, dit Severus.

\- Merci, mon cher.

Et elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

* * *

OoooOoooO

Jeudi arriva vite. Severus était intenable, William aussi.

\- Harry, Remus est un élève doué, tu le sais ?

\- Oui, je le sais.

\- Comment peux-tu être aussi calme !?

\- Vous stressez à ma place.

\- Harry, si tu perds…

\- Il ne perdra pas ! Cria Severus.

Harry lui fit un mince sourire de ça, il n'en était pas sûr. C'était Remus Lupin, son meilleur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, l'homme qui lui avait appris à se battre contre la peur elle-même. En fait, il pouvait très bien perdre.

Lily se posa à coté de lui et Regulus fit pareil de l'autre coté. En face d'eux, James et Sirius ne les quittaient pas du regard. Le brun se pencha vers lui.

\- Ne perds pas.

Le professeur Lepan se leva.

\- Cette semaine, Harry Adams et Remus Lupin s'affrontent ! Montez sur le podium, s'il vous plaît.

Lily lui fit un bref sourire, Rogue un signe de tête. Cette fois-ci, les Serpentard étaient venus en nombre. Toute l'équipe de Quidditch était là et lui souriait. Harry sentit l'excitation le gagnait. Ça ne serait pas pareil, ça serait amusant. Remus s'avança aussi. Serein, calme, il ne tremblait pas et il souriait. Harry observa Rogue qui avait gardé Lord contre lui. C'était maintenant qu'il devait montrer tout ce dont il était capable : même le professeur Slughorn s'était déplacé.

\- Que votre duel commence !

Mais il ne commença pas immédiatement. Harry et Remus restaient totalement immobile puis, d'un geste lent mais semblable, ils levèrent la main et tout commença.

Harry évita de juste un sort d'explosion et il lança un « locomotor mortis » qui n'atteignit jamais sa cible. Remus lança un sort de feu et les vêtements d'Harry s'enflammèrent. Le blond prononça un « evanesco » qui fit disparaître ses habits brûlés.

\- Animagua !

Un énorme serpent d'eau sortit de la baguette d'Harry, dont la moitié du corps s'extirpant de son objet magique faisait presque la taille d'un basilic. Une exclamation bruyante s'échappa des lèvres des élèves. Remus agita sa baguette et copia sans ciller le sort d'Harry mais ce fut un lion de feu qui se jeta sur le serpent qui s'était dressé pour plonger sur Remus. Le lion fit exploser le serpent et Harry usa de ce moment parfait.

\- Glacius totalus ! Amplificatum !

Les gouttes d'eau qui devaient retomber sur Remus devinrent de grandes flèches de glace, qui étaient sur le point de se planter sur lui. Remus leva sa baguette pour lancer un protego et repousser ce qui pourrait s'enfoncer autant sur son crâne que dans ses yeux. C'était une ouverture suffisante pour Harry.

\- Obscuro !

Remus porta sa main à ses yeux et, dans un mouvement maladroit, glissa sur un morceau de glace. Harry jeta un sort pour ralentir sa chute et un autre pour le saucissonner. Il s'avança et prit sa baguette. Il rangea la sienne, se tourna vers les Serpentard et la brandit fièrement.

Si les Gryffondor avaient été éloquents et assourdissants quand James avait gagné, ils ne rivalisèrent pas avec la maison des vert et argent. Harry ne se jeta pas dans la foule : au lieu de ça, il se pencha vers Remus qui accepta sa main. Le blond lui rendit sa baguette.

\- Sans rancune.

\- Je compte sur mes amis pour te mettre une raclée.

Mais Remus riait franchement.

Si Harry fut époustouflant, la prestation de Lily ne laissa personne de marbre non plus. En plus de sauver l'honneur des Gryffondor, son sort de passe muraille en souffla plus d'un. Elle courut vers Daniel et disparut aussitôt dans le sol pour réapparaître derrière lui et lui lancer un sort de confusion avant de transformer le sol en sable mouvant sous ses pieds. Le jeune homme paniqua tellement qu'il se mit à crier qu'il abandonnait. Plus tard, elle dévoila à Harry qu'elle avait fait des recherches sur la peur de son adversaire. Jamais elle ne fut aussi proche d'Hermione qu'à ce moment-là.

La soirée qui suivit fut incroyable. Harry eut droit à un accueil du tonnerre. Peut-être pas de la part de Mulciber, Avery ou encore Rosier, mais Thomas fit un discours sur l'importance de l'ingéniosité des Serpentard. Artus le félicita pour le serpent d'eau et Regulus en fit de même, le plus discrètement possible.

Quand Harry se coucha, Rogue tourna dans son lit pour se rapprocher de lui et Harry fit pareil.

\- Je n'en reviens pas, Harry. Tu as battu Remus, loyalement… Et c'était génial ! C'était vraiment bien.

\- Maintenant c'est à ton tour de vaincre ton adversaire et je suis sûr que tu y arriveras

\- Tu crois ?

\- J'en suis sûr. Et puis, on a toutes les vacances pour s'entraîner.

\- On va bien s'amuser…

\- Oui. On va bien s'amuser.

* * *

OoooOoooO

Les deux dernières semaines après son duel et celui de Lily, ce fut Toune, un élève de Serdaigle, qui vainquit Camille, une Serpentard. Adèle, une élève de Gryffondor, qui remporta son duel contre un élève de Poufsouffle. Kelye, une élève de Gryffondor, se fit battre par un élève de Serdaigle et Pickette, un autre Serdaigle, vainquit Tanis, un Poufsouffle.

Les duels faisaient fureur et exaltaient autant les élèves que les professeurs. Severus attendait toujours impatiemment que son nom tombe ainsi que Cassie, mais ils s'étaient faits à l'idée de devoir patienter pour se battre après les vacances. Après la défaite de Remus, James et Sirius se vengèrent sur Severus et Harry d'une façon purement idiote et Harry s'abaissa pour la première fois à employer des moyens aussi pervers que ceux de son père et son futur parrain. En plein repas, il s'arrangea avec Perry pour que la nourriture que se servaient James et Sirius disparaisse à chaque fois qu'elle touchait leurs assiettes.

Harry fit durer leur punition durant trois jours, les obligeant à se servir dans l'assiette de leurs amis. Lily, elle, s'était arrangée pour faire en sorte que la plupart des Gryffondor refuse en leurs disant que c'était une punition de l'école elle-même. Peu de personnes, en vérité, savaient que c'étaient les elfes de maison qui s'occupaient discrètement du château. Quand Harry considéra que c'était assez, il remercia chaleureusement Perry tandis que Rogue le suppliait de continuer à les faire souffrir. Après ça, les deux Gryffondor se calmèrent et Harry pensa que Remus et Lily devaient sûrement y avoir mis leur grain de sel.

En dehors de ça, Harry constata que rien ne se passait d'exceptionnel. Il essaya en vain de savoir si Severus conversait avec Lucius Malfoy, continua de rencontrer Regulus en cuisines et discuter avec lui. Il cessa de sortir en pleine nuit pour promener Lord qui devenait un ours, et quand il ne s'entraînait pas à l'occlumancie ou au Quidditch, il passait son temps libre avec Lily ou William.

Harry l'appréciait de plus en plus. William était un garçon plein de ressources et amusant. Dès qu'Harry parlait de quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas, il s'empressait de se documenter pour pouvoir en discuter. Il était curieux et posait toujours plein de questions sur sa vie aux États-Unis. Harry évitait de parler de cours qu'il ne connaissait pas et se concentrait sur ses amis d'une autre vie. Plusieurs fois, William tenta de lui faire parler de sa famille et Harry évita soigneusement le sujet.

Quand ils étaient tous les deux, le blond se sentait bien. Ils pouvaient rester assis l'un à coté de l'autre, étudiant en silence, et Harry trouvait ça apaisant. La présence de William, qui n'avait rien à voir avec ses histoires compliquées entre Lily, James et Severus, lui faisait du bien. Il avait un ami et se sentait profondément normal en sa présence. Il n'était pas Harry Potter, ou celui à qui il arrivait moult péripéties. Avec William, il était un garçon lambda, un élève un peu plus doué que la moyenne dans certaines matières et parfaitement incapable dans d'autres. Il était un jeune homme nul en échecs mais doué sur un balai, un garçon qui séchait les repas du soir mais mangeait avec appétit le midi. Il rigolait, plaisantait, s'amusait avec de nouveaux amis. C'était alors affreux, parfois, de repenser à son passé et de se convaincre qu'il ne méritait pas ça, qu'il ne pouvait pas apprécier cette vie. Pourtant, chaque dimanche, Dumbledore tentait de le convaincre de le faire, de ne pas se polluer avec les histoires de Voldemort tant qu'il n'y avait rien de concret. Mais Harry était incapable de se détendre totalement. Le stress et la peur le rongeaient jusque dans ses cauchemars.

Vendredi signa leur dernier cours de défense contre les forces du mal avant les vacances, cours qui brilla par deux choses. La première : l'absence de Remus Lupin. Harry savait et James, Sirius et Peter savaient aussi. Rogue doutait et Lily réfléchissait. Ce soir, c'était la pleine lune, après tout. Mais leurs questions furent chassées par la deuxième chose : l'immense placard qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Pour Harry, une grosse impression de déjà-vu.

Pas un seul instant il ne se serrait douté que sa remarque en début d'année ferait faire à Lepan une entorse dans son programme. Pourtant, il était sûr de ce qu'il y aurait à l'intérieur, et la peur s'insinua en lui. Terrible, glacée, prête à bondir pour prendre une forme dont il n'était pas sûr.

Verrait-il des détraqueurs ? Verrait-il Voldemort ? Non, Harry n'était pas sûr de voir tout ça. Ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne devait pas participer à ce cours. Il observa tout autour de lui les visages intrigués. Et le professeur prit la parole.

\- Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui sera un cours un peu particulier. Vous allez devoir affronter votre plus grande peur. Dans ce placard se trouve un épouvantard ! Quelqu'un sait-il ce que c'est ?

Elle braqua son regard sur Harry mais le jeune homme évita de lever la main pour répondre. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle attendait de lui mais il n'avait pas l'intention de montrer qu'il avait d'une idée de la chose qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. La main de Cassie se leva.

\- Oui ?

\- C'est une créature qui prend l'apparence de notre plus grande peur, ou de la plus importante du moins, pour s'en nourrir.

\- C'est exact, dix points pour Serpentard. L'épouvantard est un non-être. Il peut être très dangereux et prendre une taille importante s'il se nourrit suffisamment. Votre but aujourd'hui et de maîtriser le sort qui pourra vous en débarrasser : Riddikkulus. Pour y parvenir, quand vous vous retrouverez face à lui, pensez à une chose qui vous fait rire, une chose vraiment ridicule, et lancez votre sort.

Harry souffla et pensa qu'il était parfait que Remus ne soit pas là. S'il avait su il se serait fait porter pâle aussi.

\- Maintenant, vous allez tous passer un par un.

Mais aucun n'élève ne bougea. Rogue jeta un regard apeuré à Harry qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Il ne pouvait pas faire le premier pas. Même James Potter n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en faire autant. Alors Mulciber se leva.

\- Vous êtes tous des mauviettes.

Lepan se mit derrière lui et, d'un coup de baguette, détacha le loquet. Un corps maigre s'en échappa. Les yeux blancs, des touffes de cheveux noirs descendant sur un crâne presque squelettique en filament rêches... Le cadavre ambulant s'avança vers Mulciber qui fit un pas en arrière. Puis la chose se jeta sur lui.

\- Riddikkulus !

L'inferius se transforma soudain en tableau et tomba au sol.

\- Et bien, c'était concluant pour une première fois.

Mulciber afficha un sourire triomphant, ce qui convainquit tous les élèves de s'y mesurer. Avery échoua et Lepan dut intervenir pour renvoyer une trentaine de povrebines qui tentaient de courir vers son ombre. Il y eut le classique serpent, le hurlement d'une mandragore, un sphinx qui tenta de poser sa question et se retrouva à faire des blagues déplacées, ce qui détendit totalement l'atmosphère. Comme si cet événement semblait avoir réveillé tout le monde, Lily se leva. Elle se posa devant le placard. Sa sœur Pétunia en sortit.

\- Tu es un monstre, Lily ! Comment oses-tu revenir ici !? Ta place n'est pas parmi nous ! De toute façon, papa et maman ne t'aiment plus et ils font bien. Reste dans ton école de monstres !

\- Riddikkulus.

Pétunia fut alors habillée comme une sorcière, baguette en main, et se mit à créer des papillons bleus en rigolant. Puis ce fut au tour de Rogue.

\- Panique pas, Severus, maman est là pour te sauver, plaisanta Sirius.

Rogue le fusilla du regard puis se tourna vers Harry, comme si le blond était un soutien incroyable. Mais Harry essayait déjà de savoir quelle peur se présenterait sous ses yeux et de quelles façons il y mettrait fin sans que tout le monde le voit ou ne le devine. Il espérait vraiment que ça ne soit pas Lily et James morts qui tombent du placard.

Severus Rogue s'avança vers le placard et la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme mince, aux cheveux noirs et longs. Ses habits étaient presque des aillons et sa main maigre se retint à la porte. Severus resta totalement paralysé. L'homme se rapprocha de lui, son regard était rempli de reproches, de haine.

\- Alors ça y est... Tu te sens tellement spécial que tu crois pouvoir te mesurer à moi !?

Severus émit un petit couinement et l'homme s'approcha encore plus.

\- Ta mère et toi n'êtes que des bouffes-merdes ! Vous me pourrissez l'existence, j'aurais du te tuer quand j'en avais encore l'occasion !

Harry s'était levé et, contre toute attente, Sirius en avait fait de même.

-Severus, souffla Lily.

Severus s'empara de sa baguette mais il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de reculer et l'homme continuait de parler.

\- Les gens de ton espèce ne méritent qu'une seule chose…

\- Riddikulus ! Riddikulus !

Severus jeta le sort mais l'homme continuait d'avancer en jurant.

\- Tu t'attaques à moi, Severus !? Sais-tu qui je suis !?

Severus se tut et la main de l'homme se leva. Instinctivement, aussi instinctivement que l'avait fait Remus pour lui, Harry se jeta devant Severus. L'épouvantard se transforma aussitôt et Harry glapit de terreur.

C'était lui. C'était lui mais beaucoup, beaucoup trop maigre. Les joues et les orbites creusées, les lèvres craquelées et blanches. Il avait les cheveux et les sourcils blancs et ses yeux verts brillaient d'un éclat de folie. Dans sa main, il serrait le retourneur de temps. Son lui de quatorze ans prit ses cheveux dans ses mains et ses mèches blanches tombèrent avec facilité.

\- J'ai essayé Harry… J'ai essayé, encore et encore. Mais personne n'est vivant ! Personne à part moi, tout le monde meurt et moi je suis le seul en vie. J'ai essayé…

L'épouvantard répéta ses mots et Harry faillit s'évanouir mais la main de Rogue lui serra le bras si fortement qu'il réussit à se contenir. Il pointa sa baguette sur sa terrible silhouette.

\- Riddikkulus !

Son lui se transforma alors en un petit enfant brun aux yeux verts et remonta en titubant dans le placard. Harry se tourna vers Rogue qui le regardait avec des yeux remplis de peur et d'incompréhension.

\- J'ai échoué plein de fois, moi aussi.

Harry retourna à sa place et Severus en fit de même.

Sirius se leva. Il passa devant Severus et se garda de faire toute remarque. Il serrait sa baguette fortement et se posa devant la porte. Harry reconnut tout de suite la femme qui en sortit. Ce n'était pas difficile quand on avait vu son portrait plus qu'on aurait voulut le voir. Walburga Black était là, beaucoup plus impressionnante encore. Elle fit exactement ce que son tableau faisait. Elle cria.

\- Tu n'es qu'un moins que rien, Sirius Black ! Tu ne mérites pas un seul instant de porter notre nom ! Toi et tes sales amis, des traîtres ! Tu es la pire chose que je n'ai jamais engendrée !

\- Riddikkulus !

La mère de Sirius se retrouva aussitôt bâillonnée par ses propres cheveux et tomba en arrière. Le jeune Gryffondor se tourna alors vers Rogue et lui fit un petit sourire.

\- On n'a pas toujours les parents qu'on veut…

Puis il retourna s'asseoir. Ne restaient plus que James Potter et Peter Pettigrow. Peter s'avança en premier.

La porte du placard grinça doucement et une patte griffue se posa au sol.

La gueule du loup garou était retroussée sur ses canines et ses gencives d'un rouge sanguinolent. L'écume de sa bave tombait au sol et ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Son pelage était noir et sale et même légèrement cambré, il avait l'air de dépasser le mètre quatre vingts. Peter recula d'un coup et Harry fut presque sûr de voir Rogue se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Il se tourna vers Sirius qui n'avait pas bougé, totalement figé sous cette vision d'horreur. Le Gryffondor pointa sa baguette sur la bête qui bondit sur lui, gueule ouverte. Peter n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit : James le poussa.

\- Riddikkulus !

Le loup-garou devint alors un petit chiot noir qui retourna dans le placard en couinant. James se tourna vivement vers Peter et le fusilla du regard. Le jeune homme se recula et James se mit devant le placard.

\- Qu'on en finisse.

De nouveau, le placard s'ouvrit et Harry se pencha pour étudier ce qui en sortirait.

Sirius Black trébucha en sortant et tomba au sol. Une énorme flaque de sang se forma sous son corps, coulant vers les chaussures de James qui fit un bond en arrière. Il leva sa baguette.

\- Riddikkulus !

Le cadavre de Sirius Black se releva. Dans une main, il tenait un pot de sauce tomate.

\- Tu m'as eu.

James souffla et se tourna vers le vrai Sirius qui lui faisait un doux sourire.

Un silence de mort s'était installé dans la salle de classe. Même la voix réconfortante de Lepan sur leurs prouesses incroyables ne suffit pas à remonter le moral d'Harry, Lily, Severus, Sirius et James. Harry s'empressa de sortir de la salle de classe sans attendre Lily ou Rogue. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Bien sûr que ça n'aurait pas pu être Voldemort ou un détraqueur... Ça, il savait les vaincre. Mais échouer, ça c'était une peur bien réelle. Elle le torturait, broyait ses entrailles. Harry s'enfuit dans le parc et se colla contre le mur froid du château. Il trembla de tout son corps et William apparut.

* * *

OoooOoooO

Severus regarda Harry partir en courant et William à sa suite. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il se tourna vers Lily qui ramassait ses affaires lentement. Elle se dirigea vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire.

\- C'était bizarre…

\- Je n'ai pas réussi.

Lily posa une main sur son bras et, au même moment, James et Sirius passaient devant eux. Sirius jeta un regard sombre à Severus qui se sentit bêtement rougir. Son père était apparu et il était presque sûr que c'était la mère de Sirius qu'avait pris comme forme l'épouvantard. Il fixa le dos de Sirius avec une drôle de sensation dans le cœur. Sirius et Severus avaient tous les deux peur d'un de leurs parents, mais Sirius avait été plus courageux que lui. Il se sentit amer face à cette constatation.

\- C'est drôle tout de même, dit Lily.

\- Quoi donc ?

-Qu'on ne soit que quelques personnes à avoir du faire face à des proches à nous.

\- Sauf Harry…

\- Qui c'était, à ton avis ?

\- C'était lui, je crois.

\- Tu veux dire que la seule chose qui effraie Harry, c'est lui-même ?

Rogue se tourna vers Lily, qui avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui que c'était une version d'Harry qui s'était présentée. Severus n'avait que vaguement réfléchi au mystère que représentait son ami. Ce qu'il voyait était que le garçon avait toujours le mot pour le faire réagir, comme s'il le connaissait par cœur. Il aimait bien Harry, parce que ce dernier l'encourageait toujours, n'était pas méchant, disait la vérité même si ça le blessait mais après il y réfléchissait. Quelque part, il se sentait chanceux qu'un garçon comme Harry s'intéresse à lui. Même si au départ, il avait été jaloux de son rapprochement avec Lily, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'Harry ne faisait rien pour le contrarier. Il s'éclipsait toujours un peu pour le laisser seul avec Lily. Il s'asseyait seul et ne mangeait presque jamais avec eux le soir, comme si Harry se voulait proche et loin en même temps... Comme s'il ne faisait pas partie de leur monde mais se trouvait tout de même là, avec eux.

Severus ne doutait pas d'Harry. Il aurait du être méfiant, il aurait dû le surveiller. Il aurait dû se dire que sa venue était étrange, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça parce qu'Harry le considérait comme quelqu'un de capable. Severus n'avait aucune envie de trahir cette nouvelle confiance, bien au contraire. Mais Harry était une énigme à lui tout seul et Severus était sûr que Lily se posait les mêmes questions.

\- Peut-être que je te dois des excuses, Severus.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Lily se mit à rire.

\- Tu n'as même pas parlé du loup-garou.

Severus avait totalement oublié ça, en effet.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas une preuve suffisante.

\- Non, en effet… Tu restes vraiment ici pour les vacances ?

\- Oui, je l'ai promis à Harry. Il va être tout seul, sinon. Lily ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis désolé pour ta sœur. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas pensé comme ça si…

Lily balaya l'excuse de sa main et fit un sourire charmant à Severus dont le cœur s'emballa immédiatement.

\- Tu t'es excusé, Severus. Ma sœur restera ma sœur quoiqu'il arrive. C'est vrai que ça me fait peur qu'elle pense ça de moi, mais si les sorciers pensent aussi que je suis un monstre… Une sang-de-bourbe, alors je ne saurais vraiment plus quoi faire.

Severus baissa la tête et Lily pinça son bras.

\- Ne fais cette tête ! Toi et moi, on est amis, non ?

Le brun leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit.

\- Oui, on est amis.

\- Bon, je vais y aller. Je vous écrirai, à toi et à Harry. C'est dommage pour ces vacances, mais la prochaine fois j'essaierai de rester.

Lily salua Severus qui décida de retourner à son dortoir. Il ne se sentait pas triste de ne pas repartir avec elle. Il avait l'impression en un sens d'avoir avancé dans sa direction et c'était sûrement une très bonne récompense.

OoooOoooO

\- Harry ?

Harry se tourna vivement vers William. Le jeune homme le regardait avec inquiétude.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui… Oui, je dois juste reprendre mon souffle.

Harry tenta un sourire pour le convaincre que tout allait parfaitement bien mais comprit son échec quand William s'approcha un peu plus.

\- Ce que tu as vu... C'était toi ?

\- Tu poses beaucoup de questions, William.

Le brun fronça les sourcils. Harry s'en voulut mais il n'allait pas dévoiler toute sa vie juste à cause d'un épouvantard.

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On est amis…

\- Je suis ami avec Severus mais il ne m'a pas poursuivi pour savoir qui était ce mec dans ce foutu placard.

\- Il le fera. Vous passez vos vacances ensemble. Tu n'étais pas sensé avoir de la famille, ici ? Pourquoi restes-tu à Poudlard ?

Harry baissa les yeux.

\- Écoute, William, je vais bien. Ne me dis pas que ça ne t'a pas fait flipper, ce cours. On a tous une manière différente de réagir... J'aimerais être un peu seul, maintenant.

William attrapa le bras d'Harry.

\- Tu ne veux pas répondre à mes questions, d'accord. Mais je vais répondre à la tienne.

Harry leva la tête vers lui pour l'interroger du regard mais les lèvres de William se collèrent contre les siennes avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit. Harry écarquilla les yeux. Ça ne dura que quelques secondes. William se décolla de lui il observa le blond qui avait la bouche entrouverte et le regard stupéfait. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Harry détala comme un lapin. Il alla se cacher dans la tour d'astronomie presque toute la journée. Quand il redescendit dans son dortoir, il dut faire face aux questions et remontrances de Severus. Lily l'avait cherché pour lui dire au revoir.

\- Je lui enverrai une lettre pour m'excuser.

\- Tu as intérêt. Tu as raté Cassie et William aussi. Harry, je ne reste pas pour que tu me snobes.

\- Je vais te suivre à la trace, Severus, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

le brun lui sourit et s'installa sur son lit. Harry observa celui de William.

\- Est-ce que William a dit quelque chose ?

\- …il a dit « Bonnes vacances. »

Harry soupira et s'installa sur son lit à son tour. Sans y prêter attention, il se lécha les lèvres.

.

.

A suivre

 **Un petit mot pour dire si ça vous a plu ou déçu, ça fait toujours plaisir, ça motive et ça questionne sur la suite. Koeur sur vous et à lundi.**


	10. Encore

Bonjour, bonjour.

Oh comme je suis ravie et heureuse de tous vos commentaires positifs. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me motive. Vos compliments me vont droit au cœur et je meurs de bonheur de vous faire plaisir. (En vrai j'ai un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles toussa toussa).

Du coup ben moi aussi je vous réponds.

Petit rappel, le lundi c'est **DEUX CHAPITRES** , faites attention à les lires dans le bonne ordre X).

Les reviews maintenant :

 **JBE** : Ahahaha oui, j'ai une idée beaucoup plus tordue. En deux livres ouaip, je pensais le faire à la manière de Rowling mais ça aurait été trop chiant. Du coup je fais simple et je garantis sans trop en dire un « futur » (même si plein de gens s'en doute sûrement). Donc en effet j'ai pris énormément de liberté concernant les duels (peut-être que ça sera tiré par les cheveux) Je trouve ça juste dommage d'avoir une baguette et finalement peu de sort. Du coup je voulais rendre ça spectaculaire. Et ils ne sont pas en deuxième année donc ils ont plus de cordes à leurs arcs. Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira :D.

 **Alycia Panther** : Ahahaha mais William n'est pas un prince charmant XD. Mais du coup ton image est vraiment drôle (est ce que je pourrais la réutiliser un de ces quatre XD). Mhhh Harry avec Sirius, je suis navrée mais j'ai un peu de mal avec Harry et les adultes même si ils sont des enfants. Enfin je dis ça mais…mais je ne peux pas parler de la suite tout de suite. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi !

 **Ptitemysty** : Haann merci beaucoup. Gros comme une maison ? Vraiment XD ? Que fais tu de la #teamtArtus ahahah ? Tu soulèves un bon point sur l'attachement et je t'assure que je n'ai pas oublié ce coté là de l'histoire. Tout ne sera pas tout beau. Enfin huhu, merci beaucoup pour ton soutien et tes encouragements ça me fait vachement plaisir. Koeur sur toi !

 **RaqOm** : Oh du coup je te garde avec moi ! J'en suis ravie :D. Je suis contente que William te plaise, c'est un peu mon chouchou aussi ahah. Les maraudeurs doivent d'abord s'inquiéter de leurs problèmes internes je crois. James est plus obnubilé par Lily que par autre chose ahaha. Merci pour ta lecture et ta review, ça me touche beaucoup.

 **MissAnika** : Le supplice n'a pas été trop long. Nous sommes lundi et voilà deux chapitres Enjoy XD. J'espère que ça te plaira toujours. Koeur sur toi.

 **Minimiste** : Je suis contente que tu ais apprécié ce rapprochement. J'espère que la suite comblera tes attentes ! Koeur sur toi !

 **YsalonnaPotter** : Pffiiouu, enfin XD. On espère d'autres bisous X). Merci pour ta review et Kœur sur toi !

 **KrisIzzy** : Inconsciemment amoureux, je ne sais pas mais il est clair que Draco laisse des traces dans l'esprit d'Harry. (Dans tous les cas moi je suis a fond Drarry alors XD). Merci pour ta lecture et tes compliments *_*. Koeur sur toi !

 **Sabidu35** : Suite pondue XD. Merci,merci j'espère que tu seras toujours là pour la suite. Koeur sur toi !

 **Walala35** : Huhuhu merci beaucoup ! SR/SB vroui ça peut l'être. Merci pour ta review n_n !

 **Millon** : MERKI ! Petit chou d'Harry qui se fait toujours embrasser par surprise ! Moi-même je ne serais pas contre l'idée de me faire embrasser par William u_u. Pour les duels oui, et ça va se compliquer avec la suite. Je ne voulais pas me contenter de « stupéfix » ou autre sort du même genre. J'ai essayé d'être originale donc je suis contente que tu ais aimé. Pour l'épouvantard, je me suis creusé la tête, ça aurait été bizarre de faire apparaître Voldemort, ça aurait pu soulever de vrais question pour la suite de l'histoire avec les serpentard, mais je voulais que ça soit subtil. Qu'à un moment beaucoup plus loin dans l'histoire ça s'imbrique parfaitement. Enfin ça c'est une autre histoire XD. Merci pour tes compliments ! Koeur sur toi !

 **Alpo** : Merci à toi J. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours ! Koeur sur toi !

 **Sherkan Poontekins** : Graou ! Merci toi :D, ça me fait super plaisir que tu le trouves génial. Ahaha contente que l'épouvantard te plaise oh et tu fais aussi attention aux détails mais gros koeur sur toi huhu. En même temps pauvre Harry c'est la première fois qu'un garçon l'embrasse mais William l'a attaqué au mauvais moment ahah (ou au bon moment ?). Voilà la suite et plus d'éclaircissement youhou. Koeur sur toi, j'espère que la ça te plaira.

 **Soooo** : Merci de ne pas avoir oublié *_* ! Moi je stalke ma boite mail pour les reviews et les favs XD (chacun son péché). C'est vrai que pour vous ça doit être long (alors que moi j'ai toute l'histoire sous les yeux) Donc dans ma tête ça allait vite entre eux. Mais vous avez l'histoire au compte goutte du coup je comprends le « ça faisait une éternité que j'attendais » XD. J'espère que ça n'a pas été trop dur, voici la suite en grand en géant. Koeur sur toi :D !

Voilà la suite les agneaux. Encore un gros merci à **Titou Douh** et son travail de titan (merci d'avoir rectifié pour Bill et Charlie XD).

.

.

 **ENCORE**

"Ce passage là était vraiment bien."

Le baiser. Alain Souchon

.

.

* * *

Harry passa des vacances amusantes. Il ne s'y était pas attendu. Severus était beaucoup plus détendu une fois le château presque vide. Il souriait un peu plus. Comme promis, Harry écrivit une lettre d'excuses à Lily. Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre : elle le pardonnait mais il avait intérêt à être là quand elle rentrerait.

Severus avait eu une façon étrange de préparer ces vacances : il avait établi un programme. Les trois premiers jours, il avait forcé Harry à faire tous ses devoirs. Harry n'avait pas bronché et Severus s'avéra être un meilleur professeur de potions que dans le passé. Harry comprit enfin l'importance des ingrédients, de leur découpe, leur utilisation. Il finit par se dire que Severus aurait réellement pu être un bon professeur _;_ c'était juste lui qui avait décidé que Rogue était un professeur médiocre.

Il termina ses devoirs plus rapidement que prévu. Harry occupa une après-midi entière à faire voler Severus convenablement sur un balai. Il y réussit presque et son ami put enfin faire un tour de terrain sans s'écraser. Il n'atterrissait pas avec grâce mais il ne se blessait pas.

Leurs promesses tenues, ils se concentrèrent enfin sur des choses plus amusantes. Harry et Severus firent le tour de tous les passages secrets du château et les notèrent. Severus s'avéra plus ingénieux qu'Harry pour les trouver et le blond s'aperçut d'un certain nombre qui ne se trouvaient pas sur la carte du maraudeur. Harry se rendit compte que ni lui ni Severus n'était assez doué pour mettre au point une carte aussi brillante que celle de James. Il se garda bien de dire à son ami qu'il avait juste copié l'idée et quelque chose lui faisait penser que si les trois meilleurs élèves de Poudlard avaient réussi, eux n'y parviendraient pas comme ça. Ils se contentèrent des passages secrets.

Harry suivit Rogue dans ses recherches sur les loups-garous en tenant Lily au courant des suppositions du brun. La jeune fille ne chercha pas à lui demander de calmer Severus, elle se montra même plutôt intéressée. Harry n'avait pas envie de nourrir les ambitions de Severus mais il pouvait au moins les surveiller. Ce fut la seule fois qu'ils parlèrent du cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

\- Tu ne m'as pas demandé qui c'était.

Harry était en train de se débarrasser de la mue de Lord et tourna un regard interrogateur à Severus.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Celui qui est sorti du placard pour moi.

\- Est-ce que, si je te le demande, tu vas me demander qui c'était pour moi ?

Severus détailla le regard sombre d'Harry.

\- Non.

\- Alors... Qui était-ce ?

\- Mon père.

\- Tu as peur que ton père te déteste ?

\- Non, mon père nous déteste déjà, ma mère et moi. Parce que nous sommes des sorciers.

\- Oui, on dirait qu'il y a beaucoup de moldus qui détestent les sorciers.

\- C'est pour ça que ça serait mieux si les sorciers gouvernaient le monde.

\- Mieux ? Penses-tu vraiment que ça serait mieux ? Je ne pense pas. Vous refusez des cours comme « l'étude des moldus ». A part toi et quelques autres, combien connaissent l'existence des armes à feu ?Nous ne ferions réellement pas le poids dans une guerre face aux moldus... Si nous étions sûrs de gagner, penses-tu vraiment que ça n'aurait pas dû être le cas depuis longtemps ?

\- C'était avant. Nous n'étions pas aussi soudés que ça. Maintenant tous les sorciers se rencontrent on peut tous s'entraider.

\- Et tu penses à ceux dont les parents moldus sont très fiers de leurs enfants sorciers ? Ceux qui savent qu'ils ne pourront jamais dire au monde entier que leur fils ou leur fille est un éminent membre du ministère magique ? Ceux qui protègent les sorciers pour qu'ils ne soient pas détestés ? Je suis aussi bien placé que toi pour dire qu'il y a des moldus qui ne méritent sûrement rien d'autre que notre mépris, mais répondre à leur haine c'est s'abaisser à faire comme eux. Je ne m'abaisserai pas, Severus, je ne me mettrai pas à créer une armée d'inferi pour gouverner le monde ou je ne sais quoi. Je serais reconnu d'une manière ou d'une autre et je sais que je réussirais sans employer des moyens de lâches. Et de ce fait, j'aurais la conscience tranquille. Ça ne sera pas simple, pas facile, mais je peux le faire. Après tout, je suis un Serpentard.

Harry ne sut pas s'il avait convaincu Severus mais ce dernier n'ajouta rien. Les journées jusqu'à Halloween s'écoulèrent de cette façon. Harry et Severus s'entraînaient à se battre et Harry fut témoin des idées brillantes et novatrices de Severus. Il fut le premier cobaye de son levicorpus et retomba douloureusement au sol sous les excuses paniquées de Rogue. Harry avait juste été emporté de joie et avait eu le plaisir de voir Severus rougir. Le soir d'Halloween, ils reçurent du courrier. Lily et Cassie leurs avaient envoyé des tonnes de bonbons. Rebecca avait envoyé une lettre à Harry mais elle était adressée à eux deux. De William, ils ne reçurent rien.

Harry avait essayé de ne pas y penser de toutes les vacances. En vain. Quand il se couchait le soir, il ne cessait de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il essayait de se souvenir de l'effet que lui avait fait ce baiser. La réponse s'imposait comme une gifle. Il n'avait pas détesté. Il avait relativisé en se disant que c'était juste un baiser, comme Cho ou Ginny l'avaient embrassé auparavant.

La différence, c'était que William était un garçon. Son ami. Que ses lèvres étaient plus rêches, qu'il était beaucoup plus grand et plus fort que lui. Sa voix plus grave. Il n'y avait rien de fragile chez William, et pourtant son geste avait été terriblement doux. La seule question qui tournait dans sa tête, c'était de savoir pourquoi est ce qu'il avait envie que William recommence. Au milieu des vacances, il n'envoya qu'une petite note.

 **J'ai pris trois kilos.**

 **H.A**

C'était tout ce qui lui était venu à l'esprit. William ne répondit pas. Alors Harry s'inquiéta. Bêtement, en vérité. Il l'avait peut-être mal pris... Peut-être s'était-il blessé et n'avait pas reçu son mot ? Peut-être l'avait-il déchiré avant même de le lire ? Harry constata avec horreur qu'il avait hâte de revoir William. Ce n'était pas normal.

Pourtant il continua à se lécher les lèvres.

* * *

OoooOoooO

Lily Evans se jeta dans leurs bras. Harry lui rendit son étreinte mais Rogue se contenta de rougir.

\- Vous m'avez manqué !

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas partir.

Lily grimaça.

\- Et rater l'occasion de montrer mes prouesses et me vanter de tout ce que j'ai fait de chouette ?

\- Tu vas attiser la haine de ta sœur.

Lily fronça les sourcils.

\- Evitons les sujets qui fâchent maintenant que je suis là. Même si j'ai lu vos lettres, je veux des détails sur vos vacances !

Harry et Rogue sourirent. Ils passèrent leur journée à parler de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait et le ton exalté de Severus fit sourire Lily. Rogue avait fait promettre à Harry de ne pas parler du levicorpus à Lily, il voulait fanfaronner lors de son duel. Malheureusement pour lui, ça ne serait pas pour cette semaine : aucun nom n'était sorti et le seul événement serait le match opposant Gryffondor à Poufsouffle.

Harry ne vit pas William arriver et comme il avait séché le repas du soir dans la Grande Salle, il ne le vit pas non plus. En revanche, Regulus vint le rejoindre dans les cuisines.

\- Tu es allé quelque part ?

\- Non, ma mère déteste voyager.

Aux yeux d'Harry, Regulus avait l'air un peu plus fatigué qu'avant.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Le garçon tourna un regard surpris vers Harry. Il se mordit la lèvre puis repoussa son assiette.

\- Oui. Maintenant, oui.

Harry ne posa pas plus de question et le brun lui fit un mince sourire avant de sortir des cuisines. Harry resta plus longtemps et conversa longuement avec Lord qui avait une toute nouvelle panoplie d'histoires drôles.

Il ne faisait que repousser l'échéance. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être en froid avec William mais ce dernier devait juste lui en vouloir d'avoir fui. Harry récupéra le serpent et se leva en soupirant. Il pouvait faire semblant que ça ne le touchait pas, il était doué pour ça. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un baiser. Maladroit et non voulu, rien qui ne vaille la peine de s'inquiéter réellement... Puis Harry réalisa qu'il était sensé avoir quatorze ans, que William aussi était sensé avoir cet âge. Et que, peut-être, il n'avait jamais embrassé personne et qu'Harry s'était comporté comme un idiot. Pendant un moment, il avait oublié qu'il aurait pu être plus diplomate. Mais c'était un garçon, embrassé par un autre garçon. Harry passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Il allait devoir s'excuser.

Par chance, tout le monde dormait quand il revint au dortoir. Harry tourna dans sa tête des mots appropriés mais le résultat fut que sa nuit se trouva peuplée de cauchemars.

* * *

oOOOoooOoOOoo

\- William et toi vous vous êtes disputés ?

\- Comment pourrait-on se disputer si on ne s'adresse pas la parole ?

Cassie leva les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient en cours de botanique et Harry tentait tant bien que mal de retirer de son bras les tentacules de la plante avec qui il traitait. Malgré le peu d'entrain qu'il mettait durant ses cours, Cassie ne l'abandonnait jamais. Il caressa un petit tentacule et la plante se rétracta complètement.

\- Ne fais pas ça, Harry. On dirait que c'est lui le plus triste.

\- Je lui ai envoyé une lettre, il ne m'a pas répondu.

\- Tu as dû faire quelque chose, alors.

Harry fusilla Cassie du regard.

\- Pourquoi ça serait moi le responsable ?

\- Parce que je connais William depuis plus longtemps que toi. La loi du premier, tu connais ?

Harry se mit à rire tellement fort que le professeur lui retira des points. Cassie lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Derrière, William et Rogue les fusillaient du regard.

\- Excuse-toi.

\- Je vais le faire.

Mais il ne le fit pas tout de suite. Il avait été réquisitionné par Hagrid en fin de journée. Ce dernier avait décidé de lui montrer quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Tout en se rendant vers sa cabane, Harry se rendit compte qu'il était suivi. Il se tourna et vit Regulus Black qui courait vers lui.

\- Est-ce que je peux venir ? dit-il entre deux souffles.

Harry lui fit un doux sourire puis se remit en marche, accompagné du jeune homme. Une fois devant la cabane, Harry ne prit pas le temps de toquer que la porte s'ouvrait déjà sur le garde-chasse.

\- Oh, Harry ! Bonjour, bonjour ! Et tu es accompagné de euh…

\- Voici Regulus Black, Hagrid. C'est un problème qu'il soit là ?

Hagrid se tritura la barbe en grommelant. Regulus était figé, inquiet de la réaction du demi-géant. Ce dernier se pencha vers Harry.

\- Tu lui fais confiance ?

Le blond se tourna vers Regulus qui le regardait, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

\- Oui, Hagrid.

\- Bon, d'accord, d'accord. Mais ce que vous allez voir, vous le gardez pour vous, hein ? J'ai tellement hâte que tu vois ça, Harry, tu ne vas pas en revenir. Suivez-moi !

Les deux garçons emboîtèrent le pas d'Hagrid qui se dirigeait vers la forêt interdite, pour changer. Ils marchèrent longtemps, le garde chasse leur expliquant qu'ils faisaient un détour pour éviter les centaures. Bientôt, la lumière du jour ne fut plus qu'un souvenir et Harry sentit Regulus se rapprochait de lui. Il n'en revenait pas que le garçon ait accepté de nouveau d'entrer dans la forêt après leur première rencontre. Mais le brun avait l'air plus exalté que terrifié et Harry s'en amusa.

Après un moment, ils arrivèrent au niveau d'une butte rocheuse. Un trou était creusé dans la pierre et la main d'Hagrid arrêta leur marche. Il déposa la lampe à huile qu'il tenait au sol et fouilla dans son sac. Une odeur de viande crue s'en échappa et Harry et Regulus reculèrent. Hagrid jeta la viande au sol et siffla.

Harry se rendit compte de la sensation terrible de déjà-vu. Il aurait dû être habitué mais toutes les créatures qu'Hagrid ramenait étaient toujours incroyables et rares. Soudain, un léger grognement se fit entendre. Instinctivement, Harry se mit devant Regulus. Une patte apparut au-dessus des roches suivie d'une petite tête de lionceau. Les deux garçons soupirèrent de soulagement avant de voir le reste du corps de l'animal. Derrière les oreilles du lionceau se détachaient deux petites cornes. La créature sauta les pierres qui l'éloignaient de son repas et avança timidement vers eux. Et le reste surprit les deux Serpentard vivement. Le lionceau n'avait pas de queue, mais un serpent accrochait à son corps.

\- Hagrid, c'est…

\- Une chimère, termina Regulus.

\- Il est magnifique, n'est ce pas ? Je l'ai appelé Peluche.

Regulus grimaça.

\- Vous auriez pu lui donner un nom avec plus de panache, tout de même...

Hagrid se tourna vers Regulus, éberlué.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Feutenfer ou Gormagone, par exemple !

Le jeune brun avait un immense sourire aux lèvres.

\- Feutenfer… C'est bien, Feutenfer ! Qu'en penses-tu, Harry ?

Harry ne répondit rien. Il fixait la chimère qui crachotait du feu sur sa viande. Cet animal ne devrait même pas être ici. Beaucoup de gens étaient morts par sa faute et, même si c'était un bébé, ça finirait par grandir et devenir dangereux.

\- Hagrid, vous êtes sûr de vouloir garder ça ici ? Vous n'avez pas peur qu'il s'attaque à d'autres animaux de la forêt ?

\- Si je le nourris bien, il ne s'attaquera à personne.

Harry en doutait fortement. Il observa Regulus s'approcher doucement. Sa main glissa contre sa baguette juste au cas ou, mais l'animal ne sembla pas un instant perturbé par l'approche furtive du garçon.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant que le second de la famille Black pose sa main au-dessus de la chimère. Harry et Hagrid n'en revenaient pas.

\- Ce garçon est doué, Harry ! Il a quelque chose pour s'entendre si vite avec une chimère. Incroyable !

Regulus se tourna vers Harry en souriant. Il gratta doucement le cou de Feutenfer, la tête de serpent qui lui servait de queue faisait la même tête que Lord quand Harry caressait sa gorge.

Ils restèrent un long moment avec la chimère. Sur le chemin du retour, Regulus et Hagrid échangèrent sur le meilleur moyen de le cacher et sur la façon de protéger les autres animaux. Harry se garda bien de leur dire qu'ils étaient fous et que le mieux était de renvoyer cet animal en Grèce ou sur une île perdue. Pourtant, voir Regulus discuter joyeusement avec Hagrid lui faisait réellement plaisir.

Comme ils avaient largement dépassé l'heure du dîner, le garde-chasse leur proposa de rester manger avec lui et ils acceptèrent. Très vite, les sujets de conversations dérivèrent sur toutes les autres créatures de la forêt. Regulus raconta sa rencontre avec une licorne et Hagrid lui expliqua qu'il tentait d'en faire un élevage dans la forêt interdite. Harry, lui, se demandait vaguement ce qu'était devenue la chimère à son époque. Hagrid ne lui avait jamais montré et n'en avait jamais parlé. Etait-elle morte ? Peut-être n'avait-elle jamais existé ? Peut-être Hagrid s'était-il entiché de cet animal uniquement parce qu'Harry était le seul élève à s'intéresser à lui ? Le blond n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'Hagrid n'ait sympathisé avec personne, ça lui fendait le cœur.

Depuis qu'il était revenu dans le passé, il avait partagé quasiment toutes ses soirées en compagnie du demi-géant. Sa présence était aussi réconfortante que celle de Dumbledore. C'était pour Harry les seuls véritables points d'encrage qui lui permettaient de ne pas devenir fou. En y réfléchissant, il se rendait compte qu'il avait une capacité d'adaptation hors du commun. Pourtant, se rapprocher de son père, sa mère et Severus lui coûtait mentalement plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé et il sentait que ça deviendrait de plus en plus compliqué. Il ne voulait pas trop s'attacher mais il n'arrivait pas à ne pas le faire.

Tout en remontant vers le château, il écouta Regulus d'une oreille distraite. Ce dernier lui demandait s'ils pourraient retourner dans la forêt interdite pour voir Feutenfer. Harry n'y voyait aucun inconvénient, plus Regulus restait loin de ses mauvaises fréquentations, mieux le blond se portait.

Ils étaient sur le point de monter les marches du parc quand Harry s'arrêta.

\- Adams ?

Regulus suivit le regard de son camarade. Près des murs de l'enceinte se tenait un chien noir. Le brun observa l'animal.

\- Tu connais ce chien ?

\- Non, mais il traîne souvent autour du château.

\- Il n'est pas dangereux ?

\- Non… Tu peux le caresser, lui aussi.

Mais Sirius ne fit aucun mouvement en leur direction et Harry grimpa les marches, suivi de Regulus qui ne lâcha pas l'animal des yeux.

\- Je te laisse ici, Regulus. Je dois passer aux cuisines.

Regulus dansa sur ses deux pieds en se mordant la lèvre.

\- D'accord…Merci. Tu avais raison, à propos d'Hagrid. Je n'aurais pas dû penser du mal de lui. Il est vraiment chouette.

\- Je suis content de t'entendre dire ça.

\- Bonsoir, Adams.

\- Bonsoir, Regulus.

Harry fit le chemin en direction des cuisines avec une réelle discrétion. Une fois sur place, Perry servit à Lord tout un tas de souris fraîchement choisies. Le serpent, repu, s'endormit rapidement sur la table sous le regard étonné de Perry.

Lord se retrouva trop engourdi pour s'enrouler autour de son corps alors Harry dut le glisser dans la poche intérieure de sa cape. Harry retourna dans la salle commune des Serpentard et s'étonna du spectacle d'une sirène qui avait le visage contre la vitre. Harry remarqua que c'était celle qui l'avait salué en début d'année. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et elle lui fit un immense sourire. Harry posa sa main contre la surface froide et la créature magique en fit de même avant de poser ses lèvres contre la vitre. Harry l'observa _;_ il était sur le point de pencher sa tête pour coller ses lèvres à son tour.

\- C'est vrai qu'elles sont beaucoup plus attrayantes que moi.

Harry se tourna vivement, ce qui fit fuir la sirène. William se tenait au milieu de la pièce et Harry se sentit bêtement rougir. Le jeune homme ne bougea pas d'un pouce et Harry comprit que c'était à lui de dire quelque chose. Contre lui, Lord se mit à gigoter et le blond tenta un mince sourire. Mais William fuyait son regard. Harry s'avança vers lui et le brun se décida enfin à le regarder. Harry lui fit un mince sourire et William se mordit la lèvre.

\- Ça ne se voit pas…

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Que tu as pris trois kilos.

Le blond rigola doucement.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme j'ai réagi, William. C'est juste que j'ai été vraiment surpris... Je n'ai aucune envie qu'on se fâche.

\- Alors... On oublie cette histoire et on redevient amis ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il sentait qu'il oublierait difficilement ce baiser. En fait, il n'avait aucune envie de l'oublier.

\- J'aimerais qu'on en parle, tout de même…

William fronça les sourcils.

\- Je t'ai embrassé et tu es parti en courant, je crois que c'est assez clair... J'ai du juste mal comprendre, je pensais que tu aimais les garçons.

\- Alors Severus vous l'a dit ?

\- Rogue ? Non, c'est Rebecca qui l'a supposé.

\- Donc tu m'as embrassé pour confirmer une rumeur...

\- Pas du tout ! Je l'ai fait… Parce que j'en avais envie. Par Salazar, Harry ! On parle juste d'un baiser, c'est stupide.

\- J'aurais pu penser que c'était stupide si on était pas en train de se prendre la tête à ce sujet.

\- C'est toi qui veux en parler…

Harry soupira et se gratta le front. Il baissa les yeux en rougissant et William ouvrit de nouveau la bouche.

\- Tu n'es pas gay ?

\- Je… Ne crois pas que je le suis. J'ai dit ça à Rogue pour qu'il cesse de croire que j'en pinçais pour Lily.

\- Et tu en pinces pour Lily ?

William avait croisé ses bras et Harry trouvait la discussion surréaliste. Si ça avait été Ginny, il ne se serait pas posé autant de question. Si ça avait été Ron, aussi. Normalement, il ne devrait même pas en douter, il aurait dû en rire et dire à William que c'était oublié et repartir comme avant. Mais il ne le voulait pas. Harry constata avec effarement qu'il ne s'était jamais autant posé de questions juste pour un baiser.

Sa main s'avança alors lentement vers la robe de William et il leva les yeux vers lui. Harry se disait qu'au point où il en était, il pouvait bien savoir ce que cela faisait d'être avec un garçon. Qu'un baiser partagé par un garçon ou une fille restait un baiser. C'était une preuve d'affection, une marque d'amour, et il aimait bien William. Son absence l'avait dérangé et le fait qu'ils soient en froid ne lui avait pas plu du tout. A présent, son esprit était à mille lieux de Ginny, loin de ses problèmes temporels. Il n'avait qu'une envie : ressentir quelque chose contre ses lèvres.

\- Embrasse-moi encore.

\- Quoi ? Harry, tu te moques de moi ?!

Était-ce si mal que ça de le vouloir ? Harry essaya de savoir si William n'avait pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit pour lui. S'il refusait, il n'insisterait pas. Après tout, il n'était pas sensé vivre quelque chose comme ça. Il avait des choses à faire. Des choses importantes. William se pencha vers lui et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il sentit une vague de soulagement s'emparer de lui au contact de la peau de son ami. William, plus grand, plus fort, la voix plus grave, était en train de caresser sa bouche avec la sienne. C'était affolant et délicieux. Depuis combien de temps Harry n'avait pas embrassé quelqu'un ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus, il ne voulait pas s'en souvenir.

Il balaya en pensée tous les autres baisers. La main de William s'emmêla dans ses cheveux et Harry entrouvrit les lèvres. Sa langue pointa contre celle de son camarade de chambrée et ce dernier ne perdit pas de temps à la laisser pénétrer sa bouche. Leurs langues se chevauchèrent et les mains d'Harry vinrent agripper les vêtements de William. Harry pensait qu'il pourrait l'embrasser comme ça toute la nuit mais il se souvint alors de l'endroit où ils étaient et il se recula vivement. William le regarda surpris et sembla redescendre sur terre.

\- Je… Suppose que c'est un non, dit-il avec un large sourire.

Harry amena ses doigts contre ses lèvres et William caressa sa joue.

\- On devrait peut-être aller se coucher ? dit Harry.

\- Oui, je pense aussi.

En silence, ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre. William alla se coucher et Harry s'empara de ses vêtements pour aller se doucher. Il resta une bonne heure sous l'eau, se demandant exactement ce qui lui était passé par la tête, essayant de comprendre cette étrange attirance. Il n'en aurait peut-être jamais pris conscience s'il n'avait pas été embrassé comme ça. Harry essaya de se rappeler si quelqu'un dans sa vie, un homme, lui avait valu de se questionner de la sorte.

Si Ron ou Dean l'avait embrassé, se serait-il mis à y réfléchir ? Le blond grimaça : s'imaginer embrasser ses amis ne lui procurait aucun plaisir... S'imaginer embrasser Severus ou Cassie non plus. Mais William et… Harry chassa vivement le seul prénom qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Pourtant, il y avait Artus, aussi. Harry l'avait trouvé beau et drôle, comme il avait trouvé beaux Tom Jedusor et Sirius Black.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Était-ce normal de trouver des garçons beaux dans son entourage et de le penser avec évidence ? Il secoua de nouveau la tête. Toute cette histoire était inconcevable et le fait que ce baiser, ces baisers, prennent tout d'un coup plus d'importance que le danger qui planait au-dessus de sa tête était de la pure folie.

Harry laissa l'eau couler sur son corps et serra les cuisses pour calmer ses ardeurs. Pourtant, même comme ça, il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de lécher ses lèvres...

Quand il retourna dans sa chambre, tout le monde dormait. Il se força à ne pas ouvrir les rideaux de William et s'enfonça sous sa couverture en prenant soin de ne pas écraser Lord qui ne bougeait plus. Cette nuit-là, il eut un mal fou à s'endormir.

.

.

 **A suivre...**


	11. Ce que tu veux

Rappel : Le lundi c'est **DEUX CHAPITRES** , faites attention de ne pas commencer par le deuxième.

Bonne lecture les agneaux :D!

N'oubliez pas de laisser une tite **review** , ça fait toujours, toujours plaisir d'avoir un avis sur ses écrits :).

.

.

 **CE QUE TU VEUX.**

"And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
Everyday I will  
Remind you"

Count on me. Bruno Mars

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Rien ne changea dans l'attitude de William et Harry. Ils redevinrent aussi bavards l'un envers l'autre, pour le plus grand plaisir de Cassie. Harry continuait de s'asseoir seul en cours et William ne quittait pas sa place auprès de Cassie. Ils discutaient de nouveau normalement sans rien laisser paraître. Harry se rendait compte qu'il était plus doué que ce qu'il avait cru mais voir William en faire autant le rendait légèrement triste. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'arrivait plus vraiment à regarder autre chose que son ami, mais rien chez l'autre ne montrait un quelconque intérêt.

Le reste de la semaine s'écoula de cette façon jusqu'au samedi. Harry se leva d'un bond, s'empressa de s'habiller en laissant tous ses camarades se réveiller lentement. Aucun Serpentard n'avait réellement envie d'assister au match qui allait se jouer, mais lui en rêvait depuis le début. Il allait enfin voir son père jouer ! Harry ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Artus.

\- Artus ?

\- Tu es réveillé, parfait ! J'ai pris un carnet et une plume. Je vais noter chacun de ses gestes et je compte sur toi pour détailler ce match de long en large !

Harry étira ses lèvres en un immense sourire quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se tourna pour voir William, la mine sombre.

\- Pourquoi vous y allez si tôt ?

\- Pour être bien placés ! Allez, Harry !

Harry entoura son cou de son écharpe, Artus s'enfuyait déjà et il s'apprêtait à faire de même quand son bras fut retenu par la main de William. Ce dernier se pencha rapidement vers lui et, après quelques œillades discrètes, déposa furtivement ses lèvres contres celles d'Harry. Puis il le lâcha et fut sur le point de se détacher de lui mais Harry passa sa main derrière sa tête et appuya le baiser avant de cesser et disparaître le visage rouge de honte, sans un regard pour William.

Il remercia le vent de novembre de venir frapper son visage. Au moins, il y avait une vraie raison à son visage rougissant. Quasiment toutes les maisons étaient présentes pour assister au match mais les rangs des Serpentard étaient vides de moitié. Harry aperçut Artus qui lui faisait de grands gestes. Derrière lui se tenait toute l'équipe des Serpentard au complet. Le blond s'avança rapidement vers eux et s'assit à coté de Natiel. Ce dernier lui tendit un gobelet qui se remplit de chocolat chaud au contact des doigts d'Harry.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il.

Le poursuiveur lui un fit faible sourire avant de remonter son écharpe sur sa bouche.

\- Bon, s'écria Artus, Je veux que tout le monde regarde son adversaire et pas juste James Potter, d'accord ? Étudiez leurs jeux, leurs mouvements, leurs techniques et gravez les dans votre tête !

Harry l'observa avec les yeux ronds. Artus était un véritable fan de Quidditch et même s'il semblait contrarié de perdre la plupart du temps, il ne semblait pas rebuté à l'idée de regarder les matchs de ses adversaires.

Le blond sourit tout en sirotant son chocolat. Son capitaine tenait son rôle réellement à cœur.

 **OoooOoooO**

Harry essaya tout le match de ne pas trop se concentrer sur James Potter, mais ce fut quasiment impossible. Il était sûr que tout le monde s'était retrouvé dans le même cas : James était incroyable, il avait l'aisance d'un aigle, ou d'un hippogriffe. Son balai avait l'air de ne rien peser et il enchaînait les figures sans le moindre problème. S'il ne marquait pas, il faisait le nécessaire pour que les membres de son équipe le fassent.

Harry était subjugué. Il fallut qu'Artus le prévienne que l'attrapeur avait bougé pour qu'il détache ses yeux de son père et se mette à chercher le vif d'or. A peine l'eut-il vu que déjà leur attrapeur se jetait dessus. Harry se leva d'un bond face à cette performance. Il se gifla mentalement : Artus avait eu raison en disant qu'il fallait qu'ils suivent leurs adversaires. Harry n'avait pas une seule fois fait attention à l'attrapeur des Gryffondor.

Ce fut Artus qui prit le soin de le briefer. Après le match, il avait distribué ses notes et avait pris Harry à part.

Ils se retrouvaient à présent tous les deux assis sur les gradins.

\- Une fois sur deux, on se fait battre par les Poufsouffle. On se fait quasiment tout le temps éjecter par les Serdaigle et nous n'avons jamais gagné, du moins depuis que je suis à Poudlard, contre les Gryffondor. Ce n'est pas uniquement à cause de James. Il n'est toujours pas capitaine, il le sera sûrement.

\- C'est une très bonne équipe. Et je crois que les Serdaigle aussi. Quand on s'entraîne avec eux, on donne toujours le meilleur mais eux ils jouent sans faire d'efforts.

\- Tu veux dire qu'ils font semblant d'être peu doués ?

\- Je crois qu'ils cachent bien leur jeu.

Harry repensa à Rebecca et à ses petites feintes. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle avait beaucoup d'idées pour les faire tourner en bourrique.

\- Nous n'avons plus le temps de préparer un plan d'attaque pour battre Serdaigle. Il faut qu'on se concentre sur les rouge et or. Tu n'as pas lâché James des yeux mais leur attrapeur est rapide et son balai est meilleur que le tien.

\- Oui, j'ai vu ça… Désolé.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Même moi, j'ai du mal à ne pas le regarder. Écoute, le but c'est qu'on arrive à rester à un score presque égal. Il faut qu'on évite de creuser l'écart de points jusqu'à ce que tu attrapes le vif d'or, mais il faut que tu le fasses vite. Je vais essayer de travailler une tactique nous permettant de distraire l'attrapeur à ton signal.

\- Mais en faisant ça, vous risquez de laisser le champ libre à James…

Artus enfonça sa tête dans ses mains.

\- Raah ! Je le sais bien, je ne devrais pas me reposer uniquement sur toi mais je t'avoue qu'on risque de ne pas égaliser longtemps. Même si Natiel est vraiment doué, il n'est pas dans l'équipe depuis assez longtemps.

Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Artus et ce dernier lui fit un mince sourire.

\- Tu aimes vraiment ça ?

\- J'adore !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que tu seras encore capitaine quand on gagnera.

\- Merci, Harry.

\- De quoi ?

\- Beaucoup de gens pensent que je suis dingue de m'entêter comme ça. Que de toute façon on ne gagnera pas et que ce n'est pas la peine d'insister. Ce n'est pas juste une question de victoire, c'est une question de jeu et de passion. Je veux voir si je suis capable de mener une équipe et de faire une performance hors du commun. Alors, merci d'y croire un peu.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, il était fasciné par la ferveur qui émanait d'Artus. Lui avait toujours vu le Quidditch comme un jeu, il perdait rarement et le goût des rares défaites n'avaient jamais été plaisant. Mais Artus n'avait jamais réellement vu son équipe gagner. Pour Harry, c'était comme voir l'envers du décor. Les Gryffondor passaient leur temps à battre les Serpentard. Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, il fallait reconnaître que la maison du lion était puissante. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne faisait pas partie de celle-ci et il avait tout de même horreur de perdre.

\- Artus, je ne crois pas que perdre fasse partie du vocabulaire de notre maison.

Le capitaine se mit à rire et, bientôt, Harry le rejoignit. Ils redescendirent les marches en se tenant les côtes jusqu'à ce qu'Harry aperçoive William emmitouflé dans sa cape. Arthur le salua mais le brun ne fit aucun signe dans sa direction.

\- Je crois que ton ami ne m'aime pas trop, Harry.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il n'est juste pas du matin.

\- Je te laisse ici, alors. Salut !

Harry regarda Artus s'éloigner vers les vestiaires puis se dirigea le cœur battant vers William.

\- Pitié, ne me dis pas que tu vas me faire une crise de jalousie…

William fronça les sourcils.

\- Pour ça, il faudrait qu'on soit quelque chose.

Harry tiqua mais se rendit compte que William avait raison. Pourtant, pour lui, c'était plutôt clair.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous, Harry ?

\- Je crois que oui…

William s'empara de sa main et Harry lui fit un mince sourire auquel William ne répondit pas.

\- Donc, je peux faire une crise de jalousie ?

\- William !

Le garçon se mit à rire puis embrassa le front d'Harry. C'était tellement naturel, tellement plaisant qu'Harry râla intérieurement quand ils durent se lâcher la main en entrant dans l'école. Ils passèrent une grande partie de leur après-midi à réviser dans la bibliothèque en compagnie de Severus, Lily, Rebecca et Cassie.

Harry, plutôt que de se concentrer sur son devoir de potions, ressassait sa frustration de ne pas pouvoir toucher William comme il le voulait. Mais il se rendait bien compte que ça serait une bombe dans la maison des serpents. Il jeta un coup d'œil à William et se rendit compte que ce dernier le regardait en souriant.

Harry envoya balader sa palabre intérieure. Il baissa les yeux mais ne cessa de sourire de toute la journée.

Comme un samedi soir normal, William et Rogue disputaient une partie d'échecs dans la salle commune. Cassie et Rebecca devaient sûrement se promener quelque part dans le château et Harry s'était éclipsé en douceur pour un rendez-vous inhabituel. Il marcha jusque à sa fameuse cachette dans le placard et y trouva Lily. Cette dernière avait aménagé leur coin secret avec une petite table et deux tabourets. Ils étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre, comme discutant d'un grand secret alors que ce n'était que l'étroitesse du lieu qui les obligeait à se tenir de la sorte.

\- La pleine lune est dans trois semaines. Harry, dis-moi que tu as un plan.

\- Je n'en ai pas.

La jeune fille frotta son front en fermant les yeux.

\- On pourrait le ligoter ?

Harry se mit à rire en repensant à la fois ou Hermione avait ligoté ce pauvre Neville.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, Harry ! Il risque de faire n'importe quoi, il est tellement maladroit parfois...

\- Tu as raison, ce n'est pas drôle. Voilà ce que je propose : on a qu'à l'accompagner.

-Tu plaisantes, j'espère !? Quatre Gryffondor dehors, plus moi ça fait cinq, plus deux Serpentard. On sera punis jusqu'à la fin de nos vies !

\- Lily, il suffit juste de ne pas se faire prendre.

\- Oh, tu es vraiment comme Potter et Severus ! En fait, vous êtes tous pareils !

\- Tu me dis ça mais tu meurs d'envie de faire pareil...

Lily le foudroya du regard et croisa les bras en levant le menton.

\- Je le fais parce que sans moi, vous n'êtes bons à rien.

\- Tu as parfaitement raison et je te remercie pour ça.

La jeune fille lui pinça le bras en souriant. Elle sortit en première et Harry attendit comme d'habitude dix bonnes minutes avant de mettre le nez dehors.

Quand il entra dans la grande salle et s'attabla, William se glissa à coté de lui.

\- Où étais-tu ?

\- Bibliothèque.

\- J'aurais pu t'accompagner.

\- Tu as gagné ta partie ?

William bougonna.

\- Non. Je vais arrêter de jouer contre lui.

Harry rigola puis glissa furtivement sa main sur la cuisse de William. Le brun se mit à fixer un point au-dessus de la table et joignit ses mains sous son menton mais Harry pouvait le voir sourire.

Ils mangèrent en partageant leur conversation avec Cassie et Severus. Harry avait la nette impression que son ancien professeur discutait plus ouvertement avec tout le monde et il s'en félicitait.

* * *

OooooOooooO

\- _Harry, je crois que je suis malade…_

 _\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?_

 _\- J'ai trop mangé et j'ai beaucoup sommeil… C'est la mort qui vient me prendre._

 _\- Non, tu es juste en train de digérer et à deux doigts d'hiberner._

 _\- Tu n'en sais rien, tu n'es pas un serpent… Oublie ce que je viens de dire._

Harry gratta le corps de Lord. Ce dernier avait gagné dix centimètres et atteignait presque les quatre-vingt centimètres. Harry espérait qu'il cesserait de grandir durant l'hiver. Il fallait qu'il lui trouve un endroit où dormir en toute sécurité.

 _\- Lord ?_

 _\- Oui, Harry…_

 _\- Je vais te déposer chez Hagrid jusqu'à ce que l'hiver se termine._

 _\- Mais chez Hagrid, ça ne sent pas comme toi. Je vais être seul et triste._

 _\- Non, tu ne le seras pas : il y fait chaud, ne t'en fais pas. Je_ _serai_ _là quand tu te réveilleras, d'accord ?_

 _\- Sans toi, Harry, je suis perdu._

Harry amena le serpent contre son nez, l'animal sortit sa langue et caressa sa peau. Harry le glissa dans sa poche et sortit de sa chambre. Severus, qui sortait de la douche, le regarda avec étonnement.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Lord va s'endormir, je l'emmène chez Hagrid.

\- Je viens avec toi.

Harry hocha la tête. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que le froid de l'automne attaque leurs peaux.

\- Je sais, commença Severus, que toi et Lily ne voulez pas que je me mêle de l'histoire de Remus. Avant, je voulais le savoir pour le dénoncer.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Je crois que c'est uniquement par curiosité. Je voulais juste me venger de Potter et Black…

\- Et tu t'es rendu compte que Remus n'était pas aussi idiot qu'eux.

Severus baissa les yeux.

\- Avant que tu arrives, Harry, ils étaient vraiment horribles avec moi. Tu penses que ma haine est injustifiée mais elle l'est.

Harry s'arrêta de marcher et Severus s'avança de quelques pas avant de se retourner vers lui, la mine sombre. Le blond observa Severus Rogue, le garçon qui deviendrait plus tard le professeur qu'il détesterait le plus au monde, celui qui l'avait sauvé de nombreuses fois et qui l'avait haï tout autant. Severus était aujourd'hui juste un adolescent persécuté, tout comme lui l'avait été à un moment de sa vie. Persécuté par sa famille, persécuté par plus fort que lui aussi.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit injustifiée. Tu as raison, je ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé. Je suis arrivé et je t'ai fait la morale sans rien savoir. Excuse-moi, Severus.

Le brun releva un regard surpris.

\- Non, je ne disais pas ça pour ça… C'est juste que…

\- Que tu es en colère. Je sais ce que ça fait d'être en permanence en colère. Je sais ce que c'est de haïr au point de faire n'importe quoi. J'aimerais juste que tu évites de faire n'importe quoi, Severus. Parfois, il y a beaucoup plus important que de passer sa vie à réclamer vengeance.

\- Harry…

Le blond s'avança vers Severus et lui offrit un sourire douloureux.

\- Je vais te dire ce que je crois. Après, tu feras ce que tu en voudras, d'accord ? Je crois que même les choix les plus anodins marquent notre vie. Je pense aussi que certains choix que tu penses être justes risquent de ne pas donner l'effet escompté. La vraie question, Severus, c'est de savoir ce que toi tu veux et si tes décisions t'apporteront ce que tu désires. Penses-tu qu'en découvrant le secret de Remus, si tant est qu'il y en ait un, ça t'apportera quelque chose de bien ? En tireras-tu une réelle satisfaction ?

Severus releva son regard noir sur Harry et soudain, il lui parut que son camarade de classe semblait plus vieux que lui. L'image horrible du garçon aux cheveux blancs qu'avait pris l'épouvantard se superposa à celle de celui qu'il avait sous les yeux. Harry avait l'air fatigué et triste et pourtant, il lui souriait toujours. Severus comprit alors que sa querelle avec Potter étaient à milles lieux des préoccupations d'Harry, quelles qu'elles soient. Il avait quelque chose en tête qui l'empêchait de considérer les actes de Severus comme extrêmement importants. Pourtant, il se rendait parfaitement compte que ça ne l'attristait pas. Harry devait sûrement avoir de lourds secrets mais il prenait le temps de l'écouter, de le raisonner, de s'inquiéter.

Harry se souciait de lui comme personne avant.

Il y avait eu Lucius, bien sûr, et Lily, mais ce n'était pas exactement la même chose. C'était comme si Harry savait ce que deviendrait sa vie. Comme s'il avait déjà vécu le pire et qu'il savait ce qu'il lui fallait pour le meilleur. Severus l'avouait difficilement, sans savoir qu'il partageait la même idée que Lily : Harry avait la même aura que James Potter. Il dégageait ce petit quelque chose qui donnait envie de le suivre. C'était plus simple pour Severus de considérer Harry comme un chef naturel mais s'il avait pu être ami avec James, il en aurait pensé la même chose. Il avait envie d'écouter Harry et il avait envie de chérir ce que le blond lui offrait. Il avait envie d'être son ami, comme on avait envie de rester près du feu parce que c'était chaud et sécurisant.

La voix d'Harry le tira de ses pensées.

\- Que veux-tu, Severus ?

Rogue baissa de nouveau les yeux.

\- Je veux juste… Ne pas être tout seul.

Harry chassa une poussière invisible sur l'épaule du brun et Severus plongea son regard dans ses yeux verts. Un vert qu'il connaissait par cœur, un vert qu'il aimait sans trop savoir pourquoi. Puis les paroles d'Harry lui serrèrent le cœur. Même du haut de ses quatorze ans, et en y repensant bien plus tard au fond de son lit, Severus avait parfaitement compris à quel point ça aurait pu être les mots d'un ami sincère. La phrase qu'avait dite Harry, il la garderait au fond de son cœur toute sa vie. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais elle lui permettrait de faire de sa vie quelque chose de bien. Il l'accepta comme une promesse amicale et découvrirait bien des années plus tard à quel point elle pouvait être lourde de sens. Mais tout ça, Severus ne s'en doutait pas encore, pas totalement. Ça lui avait juste fait un bien fou.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Severus : je ferais tout ce que je peux pour que ça ne soit pas le cas.

Harry ne le laissa pas en dire d'avantage. Ils se remirent en route et, comme des enfants, oublièrent ce passage et se mirent à parler de choses plus banales. Severus patienta dehors quand Harry déposa Lord. Quand il ressortit, il avait abandonné son écharpe au serpent et lui raconta que l'animal avait usé de ses dernières forces pour lui faire une déclaration d'amour, ce qui fit rire Severus.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée dans leur salle commune. Severus observa Harry lire contre la fenêtre jetant parfois quelque coup d'œil à celle-ci qui se trouvait toujours encombrait par le passage d'une sirène. Il ne fit aucune remarque sur le regard inquiet de William quand le blond s'éclipsa peu avant le dîner mais n'en pensait pas moins.

Harry était un véritable mystère.

OoooOoooO

\- Comment cela se passe, Harry ?

\- Je vous avoue que je ne sais pas quoi penser, Monsieur. J'aimerais que Tom Jedusor fasse une erreur, une seule… Je pourrais quitter l'école maintenant et partir à la recherche de tous les horcruxes.

\- Penses-tu que tu auras autant de chance que tu en as eu à ton époque ?

Harry secoua la tête en fermant les yeux.

\- Ce n'était pas de la chance : j'avais Hermione et Ron. Je me sens pris au piège. J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose.

\- J'aimerais aussi, Harry. Penses-tu vraiment que ta présence en ces murs est inutile ?

\- Non. C'est idiot mais je me sens triste en permanence. Je ne devrais pas être triste. Ma mère et mon père sont là et ils sont formidables, époustouflants même. Mais c'est comme si une partie de moi n'arrivait pas à profiter de tout ça.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi, Harry ? Parce que tu fais tout pour ne pas en profiter. Tu es persuadé que tu n'auras ta place nulle part. Tu n'es pas mort, mais tu te considères déjà comme tel. Si tu es triste, je le suis tout autant de voir ce que j'ai fait de toi. J'aimerais réellement que tu apprécies les moments qui te sont offerts. Ne vois pas ça comme un véritable retour en arrière ou une punition, mais comme une chance de vivre ce que tu as toujours voulu vivre. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu ressens, j'ai même encore beaucoup de mal à croire toute cette histoire... Malheureusement, mon garçon, tu es seul et j'en suis profondément désolé. Mais je crois que tu devrais essayer de voir ça de façon plus optimiste : tu as droit à une seconde jeunesse. Beaucoup donneraient cher pour avoir ta chance, moi y compris.

Harry releva ses yeux vers Dumbledore qui lui lançait un sourire en coin.

Le blond soupira. Dumbledore avait en partie raison : il se pensait déjà mort. Il n'arrivait pas à se retirer cette sensation qui lui tiraillait l'estomac. Chaque matin, il se réveillait en se demandant si tout ça était réel, s'il ne vivait pas juste un terrible cauchemar et s'il n'allait pas se retrouver une nouvelle fois dans cette forêt. Rien n'expliquait encore ce qui lui était arrivé et ses recherches ne donnaient rien sur sa condition. Il avait été le premier à survivre à un sort mortel et le premier à voyager aussi loin dans le temps, semblait-il, ou peut-être que personne n'avait jugé bon d'en faire profiter le monde magique.

Harry était pétrifié de terreur. Il observait Lily et Severus rire et son cœur voulait rire avec eux mais son esprit lui hurlait qu'il n'avait pas à faire ça, que son existence était une aberration. Il regardait William lire un livre et là encore son cœur désirait, quémandait plus de contact, plus de chaleur et son esprit lui bouillonnait de rage, lui intimait de se calmer parce qu'il ferait souffrir tout le monde. Tôt ou tard, les choses empireraient et il était juste là pour faire en sorte que d'autres que lui s'en sortent.

Alors c'était normal que la tristesse ait remplacé la colère.

Harry quitta le bureau la mine sombre. Sa main joua sur la rampe des escaliers capricieux et ceux-ci décidèrent de l'emmener autre part. Harry se laissa faire et c'est presque avec amertume qu'il se rendit compte que ses pas l'avaient mené à la tour d'astronomie. Sans même essayer de faire demi tour, il s'assit sur l'un des bancs et observa le ciel. Il pensa à Arthur et Molly qui devaient sûrement s'occuper d'un petit Bill et d'un futur Charlie. Il pensa à la sœur de Narcissa Black, Andromeda, qui devait filer le parfait amour avec un sang-mêlé. Il pensa à Lucius Malfoy qui nourrissait des ambitions terribles et dévastatrices et qui ensuite mettrait au monde un enfant qui deviendrait plus tard un adolescent envieux et détestable. Il pensa à Hermione et Ron qui n'existaient pas encore.

Le grincement de la porte le tira de ses pensées déprimantes. Il se tourna vivement et aperçut une silhouette qui s'avança prés de lui.

William s'assit à coté de lui et Harry retint son souffle.

\- C'est ici que tu te caches tous les dimanches, alors ?

\- Pas exactement. En fait, je subis un interrogatoire de la part de Dumbledore sur mon intégration.

William tourna un regard étonné en sa direction.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Tu ne me crois pas ?

\- Disons que tu es bien secret, alors je doute un peu.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- On commence mal, non ?

\- Il n'est pas trop tard pour changer ça.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Tu n'as vraiment plus de famille ?

Le blond pencha la tête vers William.

\- Non. Je n'ai plus personne.

William se mordit la lèvre.

\- Écoute, je sais que c'est bizarre de dire ça mais… Je suis là, moi. Enfin, c'est idiot, on est deux adolescents et je ne vais pas mentir, tu me plais bien, Harry. Peut-être qu'un jour ou l'autre, nos chemins se sépareront, mais ça m'énerve rien que d'y penser. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le petit nouveau mystérieux. Tu me plais vraiment.

\- Tu me plais aussi, William… Beaucoup, en fait. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je ne suis pas aussi intéressant que tu le penses. Je n'ai pas menti sur la mort de mes parents. Je fais des choses un peu étranges parfois, je n'y peux rien et je n'aurais peut-être pas plus d'explications que ça à te donner. J'aimerais juste que tu ne m'en veuilles pas.

Harry avait baissé les yeux et William glissa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds. Furtivement, Harry pensa que c'était déjà un mensonge puisqu'il ne s'agissait même pas sa vraie couleur. De nouveau, la peur de faire souffrir William s'empara de lui. Il ne faisait aucune promesse mais le simple geste plein de tendresse du Serpentard mettait ses nerfs à fleur de peau. Harry avait envie de se jeter dans ses bras et de lui raconter toute sa vie d'une traite. Mais ce n'était pas son genre, c'était mal aussi. A la place, il se contenta de fermer les yeux et de poser sa main sur celle de William. Comme c'était rassurant d'avoir quelqu'un prêt de soi de cette façon...

Ça ne durerait peut-être pas toute la vie _;_ peut-être que William finirait par se lasser de lui... Harry avait l'apparence d'un adolescent de quatorze ans mais en vérité il en avait presque dix-huit. A cet âge, William débutait avec un béguin et pouvait très bien finir par craquer pour quelqu'un d'autre. A ce moment-là, Harry le laisserait partir sans rechigner mais pour le moment, il avait besoin de ça. De réconfort.

Le brun avança son visage et Harry en fit de même. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent en un doux baiser. D'abord, juste le contact de leurs peaux, et puis rapidement leurs langues se perdirent l'une contre l'autre. Tout en appuyant son baiser, William pencha Harry en arrière pour l'allonger sur le banc. Le cœur du blond pulsait violemment contre sa poitrine. Il se sentait étouffé et perdu sous la sensation délicieuse d'écrasement que lui procurait le corps de William. La main du brun se faufila sous son pull et Harry se félicita intérieurement d'avoir laissé Lord chez Hagrid. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'un coup. La main de William s'était faufilée contre ses côtes et sa langue jouait avec la sienne et pour Harry, qui avait ramené ses mains contre le cou du brun, c'était déjà plus que ce qu'il avait vécu avec Ginny.

Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé allongé contre elle, il n'avait jamais glissé ses doigts contre sa peau ailleurs que sur son cou, sa main ou son visage. Il n'avait échangé rien d'autre que des baisers et des caresses timides contre le tissu de leurs vêtements. Et là, il sentait les doigts de William griffer délicatement son torse. Lui-même était à deux doigts de faire pareil. C'était moins difficile de s'abandonner dans les bras d'un garçon et moins difficile encore de comprendre ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui. William était allongé contre son corps et Harry avait relevé sa cuisse contre son entre-jambe. C'était une réaction étrange mais il avait besoin de savoir. Son genou frotta contre le membre dur à travers son pantalon et William étouffa un gémissement entre les lèvres d'Harry.

Le blond reposa son genou immédiatement. Il se raidit et rompit le baiser. Son visage était rouge et William n'en menait pas large non plus.

\- Harry ? Souffla-t-il.

\- Je… Je n'ai…

William se redressa d'un coup. Harry se sentait comme le plus bête des deux. William avait une telle maîtrise de lui et même si ses joues étaient en feu, il pouvait très bien voir son sourire mutin.

\- Excuse-moi, Harry, je me suis emporté. C'était un peu trop bon, je crois.

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Je n'ai jamais rien fait…

William ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Et tu penses que j'ai déjà fait quelque chose ?

Harry essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux mais ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

\- Tu as l'air tellement sûr de toi, alors j'ai supposé que…

William se mit à rire.

\- Sûr de moi ? Je suis terrifié à l'idée de faire les choses mal. Tu n'étais pas mon premier baiser mais je sais pas, j'ai pas envie de tout foutre en l'air.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Qui c'était ?

William rit de plus belle.

\- On est jaloux, Adams ?

\- Pas du tout, juste curieux. Alors, c'était qui ?

\- Une fille que j'ai rencontrée pendant les vacances.

\- Tu as embrassé une fille ?! Mais pourquoi moi, alors ?

\- Tu veux dire pourquoi un garçon ? Je ne sais pas, je t'ai vu, je t'ai trouvé beau. J'avais jamais pensé trouver un mec beau, mais toi je t'ai juste trouvé beau. Dès que tu t'es assis à notre table, j'ai eu envie de te connaître et, par chance, on était dans la même chambre.

\- C'était prémédité, tu m'as piégé !

William fit la moue.

\- Je voulais qu'on soit amis, puis Rebecca a fait des allusions étranges. Quand je t'ai embrassé, j'ai trouvé ça beaucoup plus excitant que d'embrasser une fille. Mais je n'étais pas ton premier baiser non plus.

\- Si. Tu es le premier garçon que j'embrasse.

\- Et tu trouves ça bizarre ?

\- Non. Oui… J'en sais rien.

William se leva et Harry fit rapidement le même geste tout en enchaînant.

\- Je ne déteste pas ça !

Le brun prit la main d'Harry et embrassa le coin de ses lèvres.

\- Moi non plus.

Harry sourit. Il se rendit compte tout en retournant dans son dortoir en compagnie de William que ce dernier avait chassé toutes ses idées noires. Mais le vide que laissait Lord dans son lit lui fit faire des cauchemars.

.

.

A suivre

 **Et voilà à vendredi X). Dites moi si ça vous a plu ou déçu. Koeur sur vous!**


	12. Sauve moi

Bonjour tout le monde comment ça va ?!

Bon je suis fort désolée. J'ai un peu chié dans la colle pour parler vulgairement. Ce chapitre sera plus court que les autres, parce que j'ai mal découpée mes chapitres, je serais plus prudente la prochaine fois.

J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira tout de même !

Les reviews maintenant :D :

 **Alpo** : Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, pour tes reviews. J'espère que tu seras toujours aussi enthousiaste pour la suite : Koeur sur toi :D

 **Minimiste** : Merci à toi n_n ! Voici là suite et merci pour les encouragements !

 **A.F** : Effectivement j'ai changée le titre de la fic ahah. J'ai juste ajoutée livre I du coup ça va quand même. Oui c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas énormément de rebondissement dans ces deux chapitres (à part les rebondissements sentimentales) J'avoue aussi que j'aime quand il y a de l'action, mais il en faut pour tous les goûts. Petit Severus d'amour XD. Pauvre petite créature fragile et en manque d'amour ahaha. Merci pour tes reviews, pour tes remerciements et koeur sur toi. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Caliste** ; Mhhh ça vend du rêve un Draco sortant de nulle part sur son fidéle destrier Buck pour emporter Harry loin de tous les soucis du monde. Malheureusement la vie n'est pas toujours rose XD. Merci pour ta review ahah. Koeur sur toi !

 **Millon** : Nous sommes d'accord u_u, il devrait profiter mais Harry connait ses priorités. Qui sont importantes. Oui snirf pour Lord, c'est embêtant j'ai écris une suite ou il aurait du être important et cette idiot hiberne en hiver XD. Severus obsédé ? Je ne voix pas du tout de quoi tu parles XD ! Regulus ne passera jamais de bonne vacance (surtout avec une famille comme la sienne) mais ce n'est que mon avis huhu. Merci pour ta review. Koeur sur toi et j'espère que la suite te plaira !

 **MissAnika** : Enfin ? Il n'y a donc que ça qui t'intéresse XD. Merci pour le compliment huhu ! Koeur sur toi.

 **Ptitemysty** : Mhh une adepte du Snarry. Quand tu dis que ça à le temps de changer c'est pour me pousser à faire autre chose XD ? Moi aussi je veux le bonheur d'Harry mais il devra se battre pour ça. Alors tel est la question est ce que Severus va en faire des tonnes ?! Je leur réserve à tous plein de moment difficile u_u. Merci pour ta lecture et tes compliments, koeur sur toi :D !

 **JBE** : Ahaha je peux peut-être t'annoncer officiellement que j'ai dépassé les 180 000 mots, et que ce n'est pas la moitié. On est encore très loin du dénouement donc ne t'en fais pas…il te restera beaucoup à lire. C'est vrai petit novice d'Harry trop concentré sur Voldemort que sur ses propres envies. Ahaha la transition tordu XD, tu n'as pas tord en un sens. J'ai hâte qu'on arrive là pour savoir ce que vous pensez mais erf c'est loin. Merci pour ta lecture et ta review. Koeur sur toi ! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Quetsche** : Rooh merci toi :D. Voici la suite ! Koeur sur toi !

Voilà, voilà. Donc comme d'habitude remercions tous en cœur Titou Douh (ce petit ange de l'orthographe).

Merci pour vos favs et vos reviews. Ça me fais vraiment, vraiment, vraiment plaisir de lires vos commentaires !

 **SAUVE MOI**

« I'll take your part when darkness comes »

Bridge over troubled water. Simon and Garfunkel

.

.

Severus soupira en regardant le tableau des duels. Son nom n'était toujours pas inscrit mais il n'allait pas refuser de soutenir une Serpentard. Et ça n'entachait pas non plus son humeur qui était plutôt bonne. Depuis sa discussion étrange avec Harry, ils avaient l'air plus proches et le blond était plus détendu, comme légèrement soulagé. Il ne s'asseyait plus seul pendant les cours. Severus n'était pas très observateur quand ça concernait d'autres personnes que Lily ou ce qui soulevait réellement son intérêt, comme la bande à Potter. Mais force était de constater que surveiller Harry était devenu normal. A présent, William, qui jusqu'alors s'asseyait prés de Cassie, l'avait abandonné pour se trouver à côté de lui. Severus avait compris qu'Harry s'était beaucoup rapproché de lui et parfois, ils s'éclipsaient tout les deux. Lily ne faisait aucun commentaire et quand Rogue exprimait son mécontentement, elle se contentait de sourire, tout comme Rebecca d'ailleurs.

Il avait alors ressenti cette même pointe de jalousie qui le rongeait quand Lily se faisait alpaguer par Potter ou d'autres garçons. Inconsciemment, il avait fait de Harry sa propriété et même si leurs discussions avaient parfois un sens plus profond, Severus avait peur qu'Harry finisse par le trouver inintéressant, tout comme il avait peur que Lily le délaisse pour la même raison, pour se rendre compte qu'il y avait des personnes plus digne d'intérêt que lui. C'était la principale raison pour laquelle il voulait vraiment se battre : montrer qu'il était à leur niveau. S'il en avait parlé à Harry ce dernier, lui aurait dit que ses inquiétudes étaient stupides. Severus excellait en potions au même titre que Lily et tout autant qu'Harry en sortilèges. Il avait de nombreuses qualités mais ça, Severus ne le voyait pas. Il était incapable de s'estimer à sa juste valeur.

Tout en s'asseyant sur un des bancs, Severus observa Harry s'asseoir à côté de lui et soupira de soulagement. Lily se trouvait elle à sa gauche et fixait la pointe de ses cheveux. Harry se pencha pour la regarder.

\- Lily, il n'y a aucun Gryffondor qui se bat aujourd'hui. Pourquoi es-tu là ?

La jeune femme se pencha aussi et lui fit un sourire ravissant.

\- Pour la même raison que tu es allé voir un de nos match, auquel aucun Serpentard n'a participé : jauger l'adversaire. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être dépassée par les événements. Je veux gagner, Adams !

Harry sourit franchement à la jeune fille et Severus ne put que constater à quel point ses deux amis étaient parfaitement sûrs de leurs chances. Il se laissa gagner par leur excitation qui retomba comme un soufflé quand William s'assit à côté d'Harry et que ce dernier l'accueillit avec un air enjoué.

\- Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas.

\- Toute la salle commune est quasiment vide. Lisbeth a intérêt à gagner, sinon ça sera la honte pour elle.

\- Ça l'est pour tous ceux qui perdent.

\- C'est pour ça que tu seras le champion…

Harry sourit mais ne dit rien : il n'en aurait pas eu le temps. Lepan annonçait le nom des participants. Lisbeth, de Serpentard, contre Jeanne, de Poufsouffle. Harry ne regarda en réalité rien du match qui se jouait devant lui. Il n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs à William et constata avec tristesse que sa capacité de concentration était toujours aussi nulle.

Lisbeth gagna et il ne lui restait plus qu'à soutenir Ronda contre Migale. De nouveau, Serpentard contre Poufsouffle. Harry observa Ronda grimper les marches et se demanda si elle cachait bien son jeu parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'air assuré. Par contre, il fut époustouflé par la prestance de Migale. Et à en juger le regard de tous les autres élèves, il n'était pas le seul. La jeune fille avait de longs cheveux noirs bouclés et des yeux d'un bleu sombre, ses lèvres étaient pulpeuses et rouge. Elle était sublime. Harry se rendit compte, enfin, qu'il n'avait quasiment jamais cours avec les Poufsouffle et être passé à côté d'une fille pareille le fit se sentir bête. Ce n'était décidément pas quelqu'un qu'on ignorait. Elle avança d'un pas décidé sur le podium.

\- Harry, ferme la bouche, grinça William.

\- Désolé mais… Regarde la.

\- Tu n'es pas sensé soutenir une Poufsouffle, Harry, grommela Rogue.

Harry secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas besoin de la soutenir : c'était évident qu'elle gagnerait haut la main. Harry repensa alors à Cédric Diggory. Cédric, qui faisait partie de cette maison discrète et qui était presque parfait. Si chaque maison avait un prince ou une princesse, Migale devait être de ceux là.

Lepan annonça le début du match et Migale fut époustouflante.

D'un pas virevoltant, elle attaqua Ronda. D'un sort, elle rendit le sol tangible et chaque pas que faisait Ronda la faisait vaciller. Harry remarqua alors une chose étonnante, Migale lévitait. La Serpentard tenta de se protéger tout en gardant l'équilibre mais deux autres sorts la firent définitivement tomber au sol. Migale agita sa baguette et deux mains sortirent de la pierre du podium pour attraper Ronda, qui gémit de peur. La Poufsouffle retomba au sol et marcha de son pas assuré en sa direction pour s'emparer de sa baguette.

Harry et Lily avaient la bouche ouverte et l'envie les démangeait de l'applaudir. Même Severus faisait une grimace qui disait qu'il était impressionné. Ils en parlèrent de nouveau durant le repas qu'avait organisé Slughorn.

\- De qui parlez vous ? demanda le professeur.

\- De Migale, Professeur. Une élève de Poufsouffle. Vous auriez du voir ça, c'était impressionnant !

\- Et bien, j'irais voir son duel si elle tombe sur l'un d'entre vous, assurément.

Harry exultait et sentait l'impatience de Lily. Seul Severus avait l'air d'être sur la réserve. Il n'avait aucune envie de tomber sur Migale. Se faire battre par une fille ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, cependant il garda son avis pour lui, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de Lily. Severus se rendait bien compte que s'il gagnait son duel, ses prochains adversaires seraient terribles et elle en ferait partie.

* * *

OooooOooooO

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

Harry leva le nez de son devoir de métamorphose et haussa un sourcil devant le visage inquiet de William.

\- Comment ça ?

\- La semaine prochaine aura lieu ton match contre les Serdaigle. Rebecca n'arrête pas de dire qu'elle te mettra une véritable raclée.

Harry referma son grimoire et se mit à rire.

\- Si tu m'encourages plus fort que Cassie ne l'encourage, elle, elle risque de déchanter.

\- J'ai mille et une façons de t'encourager, il faut juste que je sache celle que tu préfères.

William se pencha sur lui et grignota son cou de baisers. Harry soupira d'aise et sa main alla vite récupérer un peu de chaleur sous son pull. Puis il se dégagea d'un coup et éternua.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es allergique à mes baisers !

\- Non, j'ai juste…

Harry éternua de nouveau. William posa immédiatement sa main sur son front.

\- Harry tu es brûlant !

\- Non, j'ai juste un peu chaud. Si j'éternue, c'est parce que quelque chose me chatouille le nez.

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu me dis ça parce que tu ne veux pas m'embrasser. Où sont mes encouragements ?

William se mit à rire et embrassa son front. Puis il entoura Harry de son écharpe.

\- Où est passé la tienne, Harry ?

\- Je l'ai oubliée chez Hagrid. Je n'ose pas aller la récupérer, j'ai peur qu'elle ait servi à nicher des créatures bizarres.

William se pinça le nez en signe de dégoût et Harry se mit à rire. Ils rentrèrent aule château en se tenant la main jusqu'à ce que la foule des élèves se fasse plus dense. Harry la lâcha à contrecœur.

* * *

OoooOoooO

Rogue était aux anges. Son nom était inscrit. Il allait se battre en duel.

\- Enfin, soupira Lily.

\- Contre qui ?

\- Tom Galiakis, un élève de Serdaigle !

\- C'est la semaine des combats contre Serdaigle, s'amusa Harry.

\- Tu veux que je me renseigne à son sujet ?

\- Non merci, Lily.

\- Lily, Severus va parfaitement réussir à le battre. Il fera ça en un tour de main, Tom n'aura même pas le temps de dire « Levioooosaah ».

Lily se mit à pouffer. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur les gradins et Harry les avait rejoins après son entraînement de Quidditch. Lily l'observa la mine sombre.

\- Harry, tu es tout pâle... Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Harry leva son pouce en sa direction.

\- Je vais bien… J'ai tout intérêt à aller bien : je ne veux pas qu'Artus me tue !

Lily ne parut pas satisfaite de sa réponse mais se garda de tout commentaire.

En réalité, Harry n'était pas bien. Il le savait, il avait mal à la tête, avait la nausée et était incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Mais il ne voulait pas se rendre chez Pomfresh, il avait peur que celle-ci l'alite et l'empêche de jouer ou même d'assister au duel de Severus. Il avait l'infirmerie en horreur. Mais quand il fut prit d'une violente quinte de toux sur le chemin de la forêt interdite, il se dit qu'il irait tout de même la voir après son match.

Regulus s'éloigna de lui en grimaçant.

\- Si tu es malade, ne t'approche pas de Feutenfer, je ne veux pas qu'il attrape une maladie humaine.

Harry fit rouler ses yeux dans ses orbites.

\- Tu t'inquiètes plus de cet animal que de ma santé…

\- Les humains sont dispensables, les créatures rares méritent plus d'attention.

Harry évita d'être choqué par cette phrase. Hagrid tendit le sac de viande à Regulus et ce dernier s'approcha de la grotte. La chimère sortit en bondissant. Ses cornes étaient un peu plus grandes, elle avait la taille d'un gros chien et à présent, de petites ailes lui poussaient dans le dos. Sa queue dormait toujours profondément. Harry se garda bien de l'approcher mais Regulus ne se priva pas de gratter sa crinière naissante.

\- Combien de temps ça vit ?

\- Techniquement, elles sont immortelles si on ne les attaque pas.

\- Et venir à bout d'une chimère est quasiment impossible. Sa fourrure est aussi dure que l'écaille d'un dragon, son feu est terrible et la morsure du serpent mortelle. C'est une machine à tuer féroce.

Tout en disant ces mots, Regulus caressa le pelage de l'animal qui avait l'air de ronronner de bonheur.

\- C'est étrange, dit Harry sur le chemin du retour.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- La chimère aurait du être l'emblème de Poudlard.

Regulus écarquilla les yeux.

\- Le lion pour Gryffondor, les ailes pour Serdaigle, la queue pour Serpentard… Ça se tient.

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Tu oublies Poufsouffle donc ça ne tient pas en fait.

\- Sa loyauté.

\- Quoi ? Je n'ai jamais entendu dire qu'une chimère était loyale.

Regulus fit un sourire moqueur.

\- Elle me le sera.

Harry le laissa s'éloigner le pas triomphant. Il ne manquerait plus que ça : Regulus Black contrôlant une chimère. Le blond secoua la tête et se remit à tousser. Il s'empressa de retourner au château.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains seul et fut irrémédiablement attiré par la chaleur du bassin. Jusqu'à présent, il n'en avait jamais profité mais c'était l'occasion. Il se glissa dans l'onde brûlante et se sentit tout de suite beaucoup mieux. A travers une des vitres de la salle de bains, il salua d'un bref geste de la main la sirène qui caressait le carreau en souriant. Harry posa sa tête sur la pierre froide et ferma les yeux. Il s'assoupit et ne se réveilla que lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte que sa tête était plongée sous l'eau. Pris de panique, il tenta de remonter à la surface mais c'était comme si un mur magique s'était formé sur l'eau. Il distingua une silhouette dont il fut incapable de deviner les traits au-dessus de lui. Il se retint de hurler et frappa de toutes ses forces contre la prison magique qui le maintenait dans le bassin. Harry nagea tout le long, il avala une première gorgée et, terrorisé, en avala une autre. Il cessa de s'agiter et observa la lumière au-dessus de ses yeux.

Il allait mourir comme ça. Noyé.

Harry ferma les yeux et pensa fortement à sa baguette. Son esprit murmurait des « accio » sans s'arrêter. Il se sentit sombrer et quelque chose glissa entre ses doigts. Harry écarquilla ses yeux : c'était sa baguette. Il lança un sort et l'eau jaillit du bassin. Au même moment, il entendit quelqu'un crier son prénom. On le tira vivement du bain et Harry s'agrippa directement à celui qui le sortait de là. Il ouvrit les yeux et tenta de dire quelque chose mais au lieu de ça il cracha de l'eau.

\- Harry qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé !?

Harry vit Severus s'agenouiller devant lui, mais c'était William qui le tenait. Le blond trembla contre lui et serra sa baguette entre ses doigts, Cassie arriva derrière lui et recouvrit son corps d'une serviette.

Il fut prit d'une violente quinte de toux, et encore une fois cracha l'eau qu'il avait avalé. Il s'écroula au sol et William caressa son dos.

\- Harry ?!

\- C'est… Bon… C'est bon…

Harry ramena la serviette autour de son corps et tenta de se relever avec l'aide de ses amis. William passa un bras autour de sa taille. Ils le traînèrent dans leur chambre et Harry s'allongea en grelottant sur son lit. William le frotta et lui donna ses vêtements. Severus avait les bras croisés et regardait William et Harry d'un air paniqué.

\- Que s'est-il passé, au juste ?!

-Je me suis endormi, dit-il d'une voix enrouée.

\- Raconte donc ce bobard à celle-ci !

Cassie pointa furieusement du doigt leur fenêtre. La sirène s'y trouvait et le regardait avec un air de profonde inquiétude. Harry écarquilla les yeux en la voyant.

\- Elle s'est mise à taper contre la vitre comme une folle puis à faire des gestes en direction de ton lit. Tu avais ta baguette, Harry, tu t'es fait attaquer !

Harry tremblait de tout son long et William referma la chemise de son pyjama avec un peu trop de colère dans ses gestes.

\- Tu vas arrêter de tout garder pour toi, maintenant ! Dis-nous qui s'en est pris à toi !

\- Je n'ai rien vu. Je me suis endormi et je me suis réveillé bloqué sous l'eau.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est Mulciber… Ou Avery, ou Rosier…

Tout le monde se tourna vers Severus.

\- Tu penses qu'ils sont assez idiots pour tenter de le tuer, dans l'enceinte de Poudlard en plus !?

\- Ils ont sûrement voulu l'effrayer…

\- Juste l'effrayer ?! C'était totalement une tentative de meurtre, ils se prennent pour qui !?

William se leva d'un coup baguette en main mais Harry attrapa son poignet.

\- Laisse tomber, Will…

\- Que je laisse tomber ?! Tu te moques de moi !

\- Non. Écoutez, je n'ai pas vu qui m'a agressé et même si c'était Mulciber ou un autre type de sa bande, vous pensez franchement qu'ils vont vous dire qu'ils sont les responsables la bouche en cœur ?

Harry toussa de nouveau et leva la main pour leur faire signe d'attendre, qu'il puisse finir de parler.

\- Je ne suis pas mort et j'ai réussi à m'en sortir. Même sans baguette, vous avez réagi vraiment vite. Merci pour ça, mais ça ne sert strictement rien d'envenimer la situation maintenant.

Severus s'approcha d'Harry le visage livide.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses garder ton calme comme ça. Harry, ça ne fait aucun doute qu'ils ont une dent contre toi ! Ils ne supportent pas que tu réussisses là où ils échouent et que tu deviennes une sorte de figure montante de la maison Serpentard… Parce que c'est ce que tu es.

Harry trembla de tout son long et braqua un regard si sombre sur Severus, qui n'échappa pas à Cassie et à William, qui recula d'un pas.

\- Tu te trompes Severus, je suis foutrement énervé. Et je t'assure qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en sortira aussi facilement. Je trouverai quelque chose pour faire payer celui ou ceux qui m'ont fait ça.

Aucun des trois garçons n'ajouta quelque chose. Harry s'allongea et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Sa tête le faisait affreusement souffrir, tout comme sa gorge. Il leva les yeux en direction de la fenêtre et fit un mince sourire à la sirène qui n'avait pas bougé. Tous s'assurèrent qu'Harry allait mieux, Cassie était parti récupérer ses affaires dans la salle de bains et à son retour, la discussion était close.

Mais la nuit fut une autre paire de manches. Harry ne cessa pas de trembler et de renifler. Il avait jeté un silencio autour de son lit et claquait violemment des dents. Il était furieux furieux de s'être laissé avoir de cette façon et tout en se mordant les lèvres, il se promit de tout faire pour trouver celui qui avait tenté de le supprimer… Une fois de plus. Il se tourna de nouveau dans son lit en plus du froid qui parcourait son corps, c'était celui de la peur qui s'insinuait dans ses veines. S'il était réellement mort, il n'aurait définitivement rien pu faire, sauver d'autres vies. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être imprudent, il n'avait pas le loisir de se le permettre. Il fallait qu'il soit de plus en plus sur ses gardes.

Harry espérait sincèrement que Regulus n'était pas mêlé à ça.

Il ferma les yeux et ramena ses doigts contre sa bouche, soufflant contre sa peau pour se réchauffer. Même le sort pour augmenter la température de ses couvertures ne semblait pas vouloir supprimer cette sensation de gel.

Puis il entendit le frottement de son rideau,. Il se tourna et vit William au-dessus de lui. Ce dernier poussa Harry et se glissa sous la couette contre lui sans un mot. Il referma le rideau et jeta un sort de silence avec sa propre baguette puis la posa au-dessus de leurs têtes. Harry se colla à lui et les mains de William glissèrent contre son torse. Il frissonna, c'était beaucoup trop agréable.

\- Je crois que je suis enrhumé, murmura-t-il.

Il ne vit pas William sourire dans le noir mais ses mains le serrèrent un peu plus contre lui. Harry amena un bras contre son torse et son nez se retrouva contre le cou de son petit-ami. Parce que c'est ce qu'il était. Il se lécha les lèvres et toussa un peu. Puis il ressassa le mot dans son esprit. William était contre lui, dans un lit appartenant à la maison Serpentard, dans un passé où ses parents étaient encore en vie et où on avait failli le tuer. Harry aurait ri de cette situation s'il n'était pas aussi fatigué.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de la fin de ses incohérentes pensées qu'il se rendit compte que William s'était endormi. Il ne bougeait pas, ses mains le tenaient toujours et Harry devinait son torse qui s'élevait et se baissait lentement. Il lui fallut peu de temps pour s'endormir à son tour, bercé par son souffle et sa chaleur.

.

.

Voilà pour aujourd'hui, la suite c'est lundi avec deux chapitres :). Un petit mot pour dire si ça vous a plu! Koeur sur vous les gens !


	13. Choix

Bonjour à tous. Nous sommes lundi et le lundi c'est gris hein. C'est moche. Aujourd'hui je n'ai rien à dire j'écoute en boucle le rap d'Harry Potter de Yung Mavu « Black Magic ». C'est très fun, c'est comme si Blaise Zabini chantait avec la tenue d'un gryffondor.

Les reviews parce que vous avez été très cool avec moi pour le dernier chapitre. Je vous envoie une foultitude de cœur et je vous réponds.

 **A.F** : ça c'est les mecs, ça fait croire que c'est fort même avec un rhume XD. Harry se venger ? Mais c'est totalement pas son genre (ironie). C'est vrai que le but c'est ça, faire changer d'avis les Serpentard u_u. Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira, merci pour ta review, merci pour tes encouragements :D ! Koeur sur toi !

 **JBE** : ça serait dommage de rendre une tentative de meurtre mignonne…quoique XD. Merci,merci koeur sur toi !

 **Oura-Chan** : Huhu tu es du genre à faire durer le plaisir alors, comme je te comprends XD. Ça serait embêtant qu'Harry meure maintenant mais ça aurait été un vrai plot-twist le truc improbable XD pour frustrer tout le monde. Je ne suis pas sadique à ce point je te rassure. Mais il va en baver. Merci pour tes compliments, tes encouragements et ta lecture. Koeur sur toi, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Pticoeurfragile** : Merchi n_n !

 **Cpahellucie** : La voici :D. Koeur sur toi !

 **MissAnika** : Non mais j'aime quand tu te répètes en fait XD. Severus est possessif envers les gens qui ont les yeux de Lily, possessif ou obsédé XD. Le coupable le paiera forcément u_u parce qu'Harry est un homme d'action XD. Voici la suite, Koeur sur toi.

 **Astra** : Ouhou respire petite étoile XD. D'abord merci d'avoir pris le temps de poster une review. Alors dans l'ordre huhu : Pour Harry et William je te rassure on ne verra pas tout le temps l'histoire de son point de vue, on est trèèèèèès loin de la suite et il y a encore beaucoup de passage Harry/William à venir je te rassure. Ce n'est que le début de leur relation après tout J. Donc tu n'as pas besoin de faire les yeux doux XD, ça arrive je te le promets. Merci d'apprécier la façon dont j'ai tourné Severus et Regulus ça me touche beaucoup. Et merci d'aimer William *_*. Maintenant pour le développement des personnages comme je l'ai dit plus haut, c'est vrai que je me suis beaucoup centré sur Harry mais ça changera au fil des chapitres. On aura plus le point de vue d'autre personnage. Donc, merci pour ta review, merci d'avoir partagé ton avis, merci pour les compliments ça me fais vraiment plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaira :D. Koeur sur toi !

 **PtiteMysty** : haaan *_* Merciiii. Voilà les premiers amours ne durent pas forcément toute une vie, c'est une phrase très importante XD. J'adore la façon dont tu résumes la chose ça fait très série télévisé « Notre héro s'en sortira t-il indemne TINTINTIN ». Huhu merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira, koeur sur toi !

 **KrisIzzy** : Ahahah quel enthousiasme, merci beaucoup :D ! Voici la suite, koeur sur toi !

 **Millon** : Chalut toi ! J'aime bien que tu notes certains petits détails de ce genre, la sirène, la chimère. J'aimerais te dire que rien n'est anodin et mhh ah bah je viens de le dire XD. Désolée mais j'ai fais d'Harry quelqu'un comme moi, j'ai besoin de le dire à haute voix pour être sûr XD. Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Koeur sur toi !

 **Moony's Words** : Comment t'en vouloir alors que tu débordes d'un enthousiasme qui fait chaud au cœur TToTT. (Ça m'arrive beaucoup d'être vulgaire aussi XD). Ahahaha merci, merci ça me touches beaucoup *_*. En même temps c'est difficile de sortir des sentiers battus quand on est dans le passé XD. Finalement le but d'Harry reste le même : détruire Voldemort. Donc on a une fan du Sirry et une fan de Snarry XD. Quel ménage ahah. Alors mon rythme de publication était noté dans un des chapitre précédents mais je vais le redire parce que tu m'as l'air sympa et que jt'aime bien. C'est deux chapitres le lundi et un chapitre le vendredi. Généralement je poste vers 13h. Merci d'avoir remarqué la tristesse de la condition d'Hagrid, je ne m'en remets pas qu'Harry n'est pas nommé un de ses enfants comme ça genre « Lily, Hagrid, Potter » ou Hagrita à la limite XD. J'ai vue les animaux fantastiques et j'ai été transcendé par le thème d'Edwige quand le logo de la Warner est apparut à l'écran, j'en avais des frissons. Mais ça serra toujours Harry Potter le meilleur pour moi. Je suis déçu du choix final concernant Grinderwald et je prie du fond de mon cœur pour revoir Crédence aka Ezra Miller l'homme de ma vie. Et puis ce Botruc tellement adorable, et ce niffleur, je meurs d'amour pour eux. Malheureusement j'ai trouvée les actrices féminine un peu fade à part Queenie. Je trouve ça dommage. Hermione on l'adore d'entrée de jeu et même Minerva McGonagall en quelque scène on est déjà en kiff et là ben…rien. Mais ça à le temps de changer j'espère. Voilà j'espère que ma réponse t'ira. Sinon voici la suite de l'histoire pour que tu oublies mon jugement un peu rapide des animaux Fantastiques XD. Koeur sur toi !

 **Oznela** : Merci beaucoup, beaucoup. Ça me fait rudement plaisir. Merci pour ta lecture et ton commentaire et tes compliments. Koeur sur toi !

Encore une fois merci à **Titou Douh**...parce qu'elle le mérite voyez vous u_u.

.

.

 **CHOISIS**

« Why does my heart feel so bad »

Why does my heart feel so bad. MOBY

.

.

Ce furent des murmures qui le tirèrent de son sommeil et avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux, Harry s'empara de sa baguette instinctivement. Il essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs de la veille. Le feu dans sa gorge avait décidé de s'étendre plus que de s'éteindre. Il retint sa respiration pour écouter les voix. Il ne distinguait pas les mots mais c'était clair que Severus, Cassie et William étaient réveillés. Harry poussa le rideau et les vit au milieu de la pièce en train de parler tout bas, les lèvres serrées et le visage fatigué.

\- Et moi, je dis qu'il faut qu'on les piège ces rats !

\- Toi tu les connais bien, Severus. C'était tes potes, non ?!

\- Ils n'étaient pas mes « potes », comme tu dis, et je n'ai plus rien à voir avec eux. Si Harry a dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'en mêler, on ne s'en mêle pas.

\- Évidement ! Tu es le premier à prendre tes jambes à ton cou quand il s'agit de te protéger...

\- Ce n'est pas… Je dis juste qu'on a pas de preuve…

\- Vous parlez encore de cette histoire… ?

Les trois têtes se tournèrent vers lui et au vu de leurs grimaces, Harry se dit qu'il devait avoir une sale tête. William s'approcha de lui et ébouriffa ses cheveux.

\- Il n'est pas question qu'on passe à coté de ça.

Harry s'étira comme un chat puis se leva et s'arrêta devant Severus.

\- Aujourd'hui, c'est ton duel. Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter de ça. Lâchez l'affaire en ce qui concerne ce qui s'est passé hier soir, s'il vous plaît…

Le blond s'empara de ses vêtements et fut rapidement suivi par Cassie. Il sentit alors qu'il pouvait dire adieu à toute intimité.

Durant le repas, rien ne laissa croire que Mulciber et sa clique étaient responsables de cette mauvaise plaisanterie. Ils riaient sans un regard pour Harry et le blond réussissait parfaitement à les ignorer avec la même force. Il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de la part de Cassie et William, qui les foudroyaient du regard. Harry se sentit extrêmement reconnaissant d'avoir de nouveaux amis comme ça. Discrètement, il serra la main de William qui se tourna rapidement vers lui avant de lui faire un bref sourire.

Harry savait que tôt ou tard, l'un deux fanfaronnerait de sa petite blague. Il fallait juste qu'il soit patient. Il n'eut pas de réponse de la journée mais perdit sa voix. Par chance, la seule chose dont il devait se soucier était d'encourager Severus.

Il s'était habillé d'un col roulé et l'avait relevé contre sa bouche. A coté de lui, Lily s'était assise et il pouvait voir sa jambe tressauter nerveusement.

\- Lily, tu es stressante.

\- Harry, je suis stressée.

\- Severus va parfaitement s'en sortir.

\- Harry, ta voix… C'est une catastrophe.

Harry se renfrogna et n'ouvrit plus la bouche de toute l'après-midi. Il avait cru que Severus serait tétanisé par la peur ou l'inquiétude. Il avait même cru que ce dernier ferait marche arrière ou resterait pétrifié, mais il ne fit rien de tout ça.

En vérité, le match se déroula même plutôt vite. Même si Severus n'usa que de sorts basiques, il évitait et se protégeait des sorts admirablement bien beaucoup mieux qu'Harry, en tout cas. S'il avait pu juger méthodiquement sa façon de faire et la comparer à la sienne et celle de Lily... Harry était plutôt offensif et Severus défensif. Quant à Lily, elle était tout bonnement très tactique.

Pour contrer son adversaire, Severus utilisa son sort de bloclang qui fit fureur et s'empara de sa baguette après avoir jeté un sort d'entrave. Pour le second match, tous les Serpentard quittèrent la salle en applaudissant Severus. Harry, Rebecca et Cassie restèrent avec Lily pour qu'elle puisse soutenir son camarade qui perdit face a un Poufsouffle.

Quand enfin ils se retrouvèrent tous ensemble dans une salle d'étude, Lily se jeta sur Severus.

\- Tu l'as fait !

\- Oui…

\- Raconte ! Comment t'es-tu senti ?

Severus étira son visage en un immense sourire.

\- C'était génial, vraiment ! Et super excitant aussi !

\- J'ai hâte que ça soit notre tour, siffla Cassie.

\- Et bien normalement la semaine prochaine, c'est nous. Un Serpentard, une Gryffondor du nom de Louve et un Poufsouffle du nom de Roy.

\- Comment tu sais ça, Beckie ?

\- J'ai noté le nom de tous les participants. Il ne reste qu'eux et nous, Cassie.

\- Oh, j'espère qu'on ne tombera pas l'un contre l'autre dès le début.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Comme ça, ça sera plus simple de se soutenir après.

\- Lily, si on tombe l'un contre l'autre, qui encourageras-tu ?

Lily se gratta le menton.

\- Rebecca.

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause d'une solidarité féminine mal placée ! S'étouffa Cassie.

\- Je ne ferai aucun déni, soupira-t-elle.

Cassie se prit la tête dans ses mains et William lui tapota le dos.

\- Tu te rends compte qu'avec cette attitude, tu donnes l'impression d'avoir déjà perdu ? Fais-nous honneur et enterre cette Serdaigle.

\- Harry le fera pour moi ! N'est ce pas, Harry ?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le blond qui avait relevé la couverture de son livre sur son visage. Rogue poussa doucement le livre et ils se rendirent compte qu'Harry s'était tout bonnement endormi.

\- Je crois que j'ai toutes mes chances de battre deux fois d'affilé les Serpentard, murmura Rebecca.

William se leva et ramassa le sac et les affaires d'Harry avant de le secouer un peu pour le réveiller.

\- Harry, viens. Je te ramène au dortoir.

Le blond cligna des yeux et se laissa traîner en saluant tout le monde d'un vague geste de la main.

OoooOooooO

Severus Rogue suivit Lily dans les couloirs de Poudlard jusqu'à un petit placard.

\- Attends-moi là.

Elle ouvrit la porte et fouilla quelques secondes avant de sortir une fiole.

\- Tu pourras donner ça à Harry, pour qu'il aille mieux ?

\- S'il veut aller mieux, il n'a qu'à aller voir Pomfresh.

Lily le fusilla du regard.

\- Des fois, Severus, je ne sais pas si tu es profondément intelligent ou véritablement stupide. Si elle le voit dans cet état, elle lui interdira de jouer le match de samedi. Que penses-tu qu'il se passera ?

Severus écarquilla les yeux : il n'y avait pas réfléchi une seule seconde.

\- Alors c'est pour ça qu'ils ont tenté de le noyer…

\- Que quoi ?

Severus voulut s'emparer de la fiole mais Lily l'éloigna de ses mains tendues.

\- Lily, donne moi ça.

\- Non ! J'ai bien entendu ? On a essayé de noyer Harry ?! Qui ça ?! James ?!

\- Non, pas Potter…

Severus soupira puis raconta toute l'histoire à Lily qui le regarda horrifié.

\- Mais c'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Et Harry ne veut rien faire !? S'il parle aux professeurs, peut-être que…

\- Que quoi ? Qu'il passera pour un lâche ?

\- Certains Serpentard n'ont aucun scrupule à le faire ! Je suis sûre que cet empoté de Mulciber le ferait, lui !

\- Mais Harry n'est pas comme ça. Pour une raison que j'ignore, il n'a aucune envie de mêler qui que ce soit à cette histoire, et j'ai bien l'impression qu'il veut tout régler tout seul...

Severus releva son regard vers Lily et constata avec effarement qu'elle souriait.

\- Pourquoi souris-tu ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas. S'ils utilisent des moyens aussi bas, c'est qu'ils ont peur d'Harry. Ils ne le respectent pas mais le craignent assez pour s'attaquer à lui comme des vauriens. Oh, vivement que les duels se fassent ! Je vais invoquer Merlin pour tomber sur Mulciber et lui faire mordre la poussière !

\- Tu es effrayante. En plus, rien ne dit que c'est Mulciber.

\- Ne joue pas les idiots avec moi, Severus.

Lily plaça la fiole dans les mains de son ami.

\- J'aime bien Rebecca, mais je veux plus voir Harry gagner qu'autre chose. Fais le boire ça.

Severus adressa un sourire compréhensif à Lily. Après tout, lui aussi voulait voir Harry gagner.

OoooOoooO

William se pencha sur le lit d'Harry et caressa ses cheveux humides de sueur.

\- Je viens de croiser Artus, il est dans un état pas possible. Harry, tu devrais lui dire que tu n'es pas en état...

\- Je le suis… Je le serai.

Le brun fronça le nez : la voix d'Harry n'était plus qu'un râle faible. Il n'y avait rien de sexy ou de charmant dans l'état d'Harry et pourtant, William aimait le voir comme ça. Le blond était parfaitement conscient de son état de faiblesse mais restait confiant malgré tout. C'était un aspect d'Harry Adams que William aimait beaucoup. Il était plus frêle, plus gringalet que la plupart des élèves de son âge mais son regard et son visage exprimaient une force et une volonté incroyables. C'était peut-être ça qui l'avait attiré dès le début. Harry et sa petite tirade sur les sangs-purs qui se pensaient supérieurs... Harry qui s'était pris un poing dans la figure dès la rentrée et qui ne l'avait pas fait soigner par pure provocation...

Harry était un électron libre et sa façon de se comporter était excitante. Pourtant, tout ça cachait de profondes craintes. Tout le monde s'était concentré sur la peur de Severus durant ce cours de défense un peu particulier, mais William avait été le seul à remarquer le trouble et la terreur qui avaient envahi le visage d'Harry en voyant le placard.

Il s'était attendu à ce que celui-ci réponde à la question de leur professeur mais Harry s'était mué dans un silence contemplatif. William ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux et durant un laps de temps, il avait vu toute la fragilité qui se cachait derrière ses airs de parfaite maîtrise de soi que s'imposait Harry. Et ce fut pire quand son sosie aux cheveux blancs sortit du placard. Harry avait été encore plus terrorisé que Severus mais il avait eut la force de lever sa baguette.

Il avait peur mais il ne la laissait pas s'emparer de son corps.

William caressa son front et Harry ferma les yeux en répétant faiblement qu'il était en état. Le brun se pencha et embrassa les lèvres d'Harry. Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit. Il se releva d'un coup et croisa le regard de Severus qui le regardait, les lèvres pincées.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais… ?

\- Il dort.

William passa à coté de lui rapidement, laissant Severus décontenancé. Il s'approcha d'Harry qui dormait vraiment. Severus tira une chaise pour s'asseoir près de son lit. Contre la vitre qui donnait sur le lac, la sirène continuait de les regarder. Severus lui fit un mince sourire, elle pointa son doigt sur Harry avec un air interrogateur. Le brun leva le pouce en sa direction puis ensuite montra la fiole. Cette dernière devait vraiment bien aimer Harry pour s'inquiéter pour lui comme ça. Severus posa sa main sur le front d'Harry qui était brûlant. Le blond secoua la tête en gémissant puis ouvrit ses yeux. Le vert de ses prunelles était couvert d'une pellicule de larme. Son regard serra le cœur de Severus comme ses paroles l'avaient fait quelques jours avant, comme si Harry le suppliait. Il ouvrit la bouche et Severus se pencha vers lui.

\- Ne parle pas, Harry. Lily à fait ça pour toi, bois-le.

Harry se redressa un peu et Severus lui fit boire le contenu de la fiole puis il s'écroula de nouveau contre ses oreillers. Severus rangea la potion vide et se releva mais la main d'Harry s'attacha à sa robe.

\- Promets-moi…

Le ton d'Harry était aussi suppliant que ses yeux. Severus se rassit et prit la main d'Harry.

\- Shhh…

\- Promets-moi que tu la protégeras, Severus…

Une larme coula aux coins des yeux du blond et Severus se précipita pour les essuyer.

\- Protéger qui, Harry ?

Harry cligna des yeux, il était emporté par le sommeil. Ses lèvres remuèrent en un dernier mot.

\- … Lily.

On ne vit pas Harry Adams au repas du soir et le silence de ses amis avait jeté un froid. Artus se faisait un sang d'encre, le reste de l'équipe n'était pas au mieux non plus. Natiel avait demandé si Harry allait bien et Cassie avait répondu « oui » du bout des lèvres. Il avait passé le reste de son repas plongé dans son assiette. William, lui, s'était contenté de fusiller la fine équipe de truands d'un œil mauvais. Severus, quant à lui, captait les regards inquiets de Lily et Rebecca. Mais le plus affecté, sans que personne ne le voit réellement, était Regulus Black.

Harry n'avait pas mis les pieds une seule fois dans les cuisines. Depuis lundi, ils ne s'étaient pas une seule fois vus seul à seul et Regulus avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Il avait entendu Mulciber proférer des menaces de mort à l'encontre d'Harry. C'était idiot ils n'étaient que des gosses, et Harry faisait partie des Serpentard... S'il fallait se débarrasser de quelqu'un, ça devrait être des sang-de-bourbe ou des cracmols, pas Harry. Il avait un serpent, il approchait les licornes et les centaures avaient l'air de le respecter un peu, Perry l'adorait et il tenait tête à tout le monde comme un vrai Serpentard. Mulciber était dans le faux en le traitant de traître. Harry était tout aussi capable de faire de grandes choses comme Voldemort.

En y pensant, il frissonna. Harry était plus doué et plus compétent que Mulciber ou Avery. Il était impressionnant, il impressionnait Regulus. Harry ressemblait à son frère mais lui, au moins, faisait partie de la bonne maison. Entendre dire que Mulciber avait tenté de le noyer avait été un coup dur. Harry s'en était sorti, bien sûr, sans l'aide de personne. Mulciber était fou de colère, il avait tenté de voler la baguette d'Harry et cette dernière l'avait comme brûlé. Il avait été incapable de jeter le moindre sort avec, ni même de la casser. Regulus avait trouvé ça troublant.

Son absence le mettait mal à l'aise et leurs discussions lui manquaient. Il était en colère contre ces imbéciles qui tentaient de faire du mal au seul Serpentard qui avait l'air important. Après tout, ils ne savaient rien d'Harry _;_ peut-être venait-il d'une famille de puissants sorciers, peut-être avait-il menti sur sa famille de moldus pour tester les Serpentard, peut-être avait-il les mêmes ambitions que Voldemort et que Salazar... Il était là pour le salut de la maison des vert et argent. En plus, Severus Rogue était ami avec lui, c'était aussi une preuve. Severus discutait avec Lucius et Lucius était proche du Maître. Pour Regulus, ça ne faisait aucun doute : c'était une question de temps avant qu'Harry épouse leurs causes, il comprendrait ce que Sirius n'avait pas compris. Il comprendrait que tout ça, c'est pour le bien des sorciers.

Regulus secoua la tête. Ses pensées n'étaient pas cohérentes avec le discours que lui avait tenu Harry. Harry aimait aussi un demi-géant et une sang-de-bourbe. Harry se fichait d'obéir à quelqu'un, il était libre, il voulait faire ce qu'il voulait de la façon dont il le décidait. Mais tout ça n'enlevait rien au fait que Regulus l'aimait bien.

Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard d'un des amis d'Harry. Son regard froid le figea immédiatement.

« Entre ceux qui m'entourent et ceux qui t'entourent, lesquels seront là si un jour tu te retrouves en mauvaise posture ? Ceux qui servent les mêmes idéaux ou ceux qui se contentent de t'apprécier ? »

La phrase d'Harry tourna dans sa tête longuement. Il ne l'avait pas oubliée et il se força à baisser les yeux. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il fallait faire. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il releva la tête en direction de la table des Gryffondor et son regard croisa celui de Sirius. Cette fois-ci, aucun ne baissa les yeux. Jamais Regulus ne se sentit aussi seul de toute sa vie.

OoooOoooO

Harry vécut sa journée de vendredi dans le brouillard le plus total. Pourtant, il fit bonne figure toute la journée. Il suivit tous ses cours sans s'endormir, fit part de sa présence à tous les repas et remercia Lily pour sa potion. Il n'eut cependant pas conscience des regards que jetait Severus à William, ni même des tentatives de Regulus d'attirer son attention. Il se doucha dans une des cabines et constata en sortant que Cassie avait fait le pied de grue. Il lui adressa un sourire de remerciement et alla se coucher sans que cela ne gêne qui que ce soit. William ne vint pas dans son lit et même s'il en fut triste, il n'eut pas la force de se plaindre. Il s'endormit rapidement.

OoooOoooO

\- Comment va-t-il ?

Lily avait retiré sa cravate de Gryffondor et s'était enroulée dans une écharpe normale. Ils s'étaient tous installés au plus haut dans les gradins. Severus se poussa pour lui faire de la place et secoua doucement la tête.

\- On aurait dû lui interdire de participer… Il tanguait, ce matin.

\- J'ai essayé de lui dire de ne pas le faire mais en chemin, il a pris le bras de Rebecca et lui a promit qu'il la ferait perdre en beauté.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et se mordit la lèvre.

\- De toute façon, si on avait vraiment voulu qu'il ne joue pas, on l'aurait assommé ou drogué. Tout ça, ça lui tient trop à cœur.

Lily se tourna vers William qui avait croisé ses mains gantées sous son menton.

\- C'est important, oui. Peut-être pas uniquement pour lui.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour mettre sa santé en danger.

\- Je pense que Harry ira très bien, souffla Severus.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- J'ai confiance en lui.

\- Oh, charmant ! Et ta confiance va le faire se lever de sa tombe s'il lui arrive quelque chose ?

\- Harry n'est pas aussi faible que tu le crois…

William fusilla Severus du regard.

\- Je n'ai ja…

\- Ça suffit, vous deux ! les coupa Lily. Ce n'est qu'un rhume, après tout. Ça se soigne très bien !

Tous se turent mais aucun d'eux n'était réellement rassuré. Severus avait beau être inquiet, il espérait sincèrement qu'Harry attrape ce vif d'or et les fasse gagner. Il se sentait égoïste de penser comme ça mais il était sûr qu'Harry pensait pareil.

Harry ajusta ses gants et remonta le col de sa tenue d'attrapeur. Artus tapa sur son épaule et Harry lui fit un sourire confiant. Toute son équipe s'avança sur le terrain et Harry chercha Severus et Lily des yeux. Il les trouva en haut des gradins puis il se tourna vers Rebecca qui regardait dans la même direction. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui.

\- Je ne te ferai pas de cadeau, Adams, même si tu es mon ami.

\- Tu veux dire : surtout parce que je suis ton ami.

Ils se frappèrent le poing en un signe d'entente et passèrent une jambe au-dessus de leurs balais. Harry s'éleva d'abord doucement puis un peu plus brusquement. Il porta la main à sa tête : son mal de crâne n'était pas parti et ses oreilles bourdonnaient désagréablement. Il fallait qu'il termine ce match rapidement.

Harry ne fit pas une seule fois attention aux commentaires de la présentatrice. Il entendit son prénom plusieurs fois mais se contenta de voler comme à son habitude jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que Rebecca avait pris le vif d'or en chasse. Depuis combien de temps volait-il sans comprendre ce qu'il faisait ? Il suivit Rebecca des yeux : elle s'approchait dangereusement de la boule d'or et, sans crier gare, plongea en piqué sur elle.

Il tournait à une vitesse folle. Il avait la drôle d'impression d'être un martin pêcheur qui fonçait sur un poisson trop vif. Rebecca leva les yeux et eut juste le temps de faire un écart sur le côté pour éviter la collision. Elle se reprit bien vite.

Ils étaient à présent au coude à coude. Dans la tête d'Harry, deux pensées se bousculaient : se débarrasser d'elle et attraper le vif d'or.

Le petite boule d'or battit rapidement de l'aile et prit de la hauteur à une vitesse folle. Harry passa au-dessus d'elle tout aussi vite et freina d'un coup brusque. La jeune femme poussa un cri et se déporta de nouveau sur le côté mais un cognard se présenta sur sa trajectoire et elle dut brusquement se tourner pour l'éviter. Harry avait repris son avance et suivait le vif d'or mais voulait que Rebecca ne soit plus un frein à sa capture. Comme si le petit objet l'avait entendu, il fit un demi-tour et passa en dessous d'Harry. Maintenant, tout deux fonçaient l'un vers l'autre.

Harry avait la main tendue vers le vif, il ne voyait pas vraiment Rebecca foncer vers lui. Celle-ci ne freina pas un seul instant, persuadée qu'Harry referait une feinte, mais ce dernier ne tenta rien pour se décaler. C'était à celui qui aurait peur en premier. Harry n'avait pas peur : se prendre Rebecca n'avait rien de terrifiant. Ce qui l'était, en revanche, c'était la hauteur à laquelle ils se trouvaient. Dans un dernier effort, il siffla et bondit comme un tigre sur le vif d'or. Sa main lâcha le balai et Rebecca se prit le manche du balai d'Harry en pleine poitrine.

Elle suffoqua et perdit l'équilibre _;_ à cette vitesse, ça serait un miracle si elle s'en sortait avec seulement un bleu. Elle plaqua sa main sur son sein et tomba en tenant sa monture de bois. Harry, lui, volait dans les airs _;_ seul son pied touchait encore l'objet magique qui le permettait de voler. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le vif d'or et un sourire éclaira son visage.

Puis il tomba dans les pommes.

William se leva d'un bond, Severus en fit de même et ils coururent vers le bas des gradins. Ils virent Harry tomber dans le vide pendant que la présentatrice s'époumonait sur sa folie et son incroyable courage. Artus apparut de nulle part et Harry tomba dans ses bras. Une bouffée de jalousie s'empara de William en pensant que c'était dû au spectacle mais en voyant Artus poser un pied au sol et tenir Harry évanoui contre lui, il hoqueta de frustration.

Serpentard avait gagné.

OoooooOooooooO

Harry se tourna et savoura la douce chaleur qui l'enveloppait. Il connaissait l'odeur de ce qui l'entourait, il connaissait la texture des draps dans lesquels il était couché, il savait ce qu'il verrait quand il ouvrirait les yeux : sûrement le visage fatigué et réprobateur d'Hermione et derrière, celui impressionné de Ron. Il ferait un sourire penaud à l'une et un plus confiant à l'autre. Ensuite, Pomfresh les pousserait hors de l'infirmerie et Harry devrait écouter ses remontrances.

Il cligna des yeux et au lieu de se retrouver devant les cheveux en bataille de sa meilleure amie, ce fut une chevelure noire corbeau lisse et grasse qui l'accueillit. Harry grogna. A coté de lui se tenaient d'autres cheveux noirs et des yeux qui avaient la couleur de l'or. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux et ramena le drap contre son visage.

\- Rogue… Il faut vraiment que tu changes de coiffure.

Il entendit une chaise racler le sol et le brun râler quelque chose à propos de son état de santé absolument pas alarmant. Harry rigola doucement puis une main se posa sur sa tête. C'était une caresse agréable et chaleureuse. Harry rouvrit les yeux et adressa un mince sourire à William.

\- Tu vas passer ton week-end à l'infirmerie.

\- Mais je serai adulé quand je reviendrai.

\- Quel orgueil mal placé.

Harry attrapa la main de William et l'amena contre ses lèvres.

\- Des fois, Harry, je me demande si tu n'es pas un peu suicidaire.

\- Je le suis uniquement lorsque le jeu en vaut la chandelle.

William fronça les sourcils et se baissa vers lui. Harry respira son odeur avec délectation. Il essaya de se souvenir du parfum de Ginny ne l'avait-il pas senti avec la potion d'amortentia ? Une odeur de fleur… A présent, ce n'était plus une odeur de fleur qu'il sentait. C'était l'odeur de William, c'était comme respirer l'air de la mer. Il voulait se faire embrasser et dormir en même temps. Il voulait revenir dans son lit, avec William contre lui.

Le garçon déposa ses lèvres contre son front puis se redressa.

\- Lily passera te voir, et Artus aussi.

\- Mhh, Artus…

William pinça le nez d'Harry qui ouvrit les yeux sur le visage fâché du brun.

\- Ne te laisse plus porter par personne, Adams !

Sur ces mots, il se leva et sortit de l'infirmerie. Harry garda les yeux grands ouverts. C'était vraiment bizarre d'être celui qui subissait la jalousie de son petit ami. Ginny n'était pas jalouse, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de l'être et elle était trop fière pour ça. Dans cette histoire, ça avait toujours été lui le plus regardeur. William savait se tenir devant tout le monde mais Harry adorait sa possessivité. Il avait le sentiment de compter réellement. C'était idiot de mesurer l'amour de cette façon mais dans un monde où tout le monde avait eu besoin de lui et où la seule personne dont il avait eu besoin s'était montrée suffisamment indifférente, ça lui faisait du bien d'être choyé. Même s'il n'avait pas un seul instant douté de l'amour de Ginny, la jeune fille n'existait plus.

Il s'endormit de nouveau et rêva du visage d'Hermione. Hermione qui se penchait vers lui pour lui dire que ce qu'il faisait était vraiment dangereux. Hermione et ses conseils avisés qu'il avait si peu écoutés parce qu'il était en permanence buté et rongé par la colère et la tristesse. Harry se promit alors que s'il devait un jour recommencer cette vie-là, il serait beaucoup plus attentif à tout ce qu'elle dirait. Parce que s'il l'avait écoutée, beaucoup de gens seraient encore en vie... A commencer par Sirius. Harry se rendit compte que de tous, c'était elle qui lui manquait le plus. Celle qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné. Harry avait un nouveau monde en tête, un monde où on n'insulterait jamais Hermione Granger.

.

.

A suivre.


	14. Question

Si vous ne voyez pas les reviews aprés cette phrase c'est que vous avez un chapitre d'avance, faites attention :D.

Bonne lecture !

.

 **QUESTION**

"Don't run, stop holding your tongue."

Brave. Sara Bareilles

.

.

Harry revint en cours fringuant le mardi suivant. Il dut cependant passer par la case Dumbledore. Harry s'attendit à des remontrances sur son comportement dangereux mais le directeur le félicita de profiter de sa jeunesse. Il y avait un tel un décalage entre la vraie raison de sa présence et ce que Dumbledore attendait de lui... Harry se dit alors qu'il devait réellement mal supporter le fait qu'il ait dû lui faire vivre tout ça. Il avait craint que Dumbledore regrette les actes qu'il n'avait pas encore commis mais le directeur le rassura en disant que si ça les avait menés ici, c'était qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir. Harry y croyait il fallait qu'il croit, sinon il deviendrait fou.

La première chose qu'il fit en revenant en cours fut de s'asseoir près de Rebecca.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Tu ne m'as pas loupé mais il a suffit d'une petite crème pour tout remettre dans l'ordre. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies battue alors que tu étais malade comme un chien ! C'est rageant.

Harry rigola et la jeune fille lui donna un coup de coude en souriant.

\- Il faut que je batte mon petit-ami pour revenir sur le devant de la scène, à présent.

Le blond jeta un œil sur le calendrier qu'il tenait dans un petit carnet. Le mois de novembre était passé affreusement vite. C'était déjà la dernière semaine. Harry traça un cercle. Severus avait renoncé à courir après les Gryffondor et Harry se dit que ça avait eu du bon, de tomber malade et de l'inquiéter. Ça en disait un peu plus sur les nouvelles priorités de Severus.

Sa journée se passa tout à fait normalement. Il n'eut droit à aucune remarque désobligeante de la part de James et Sirius qui se faisaient discrets, sûrement à cause de la fin de la semaine. Il mangea de nouveau avec appétit et fut accueilli comme un roi dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Artus hurlait que cette année, ils gagneraient la coupe. Harry laissa son capitaine profiter de l'humeur joyeuse des Serpentard en confiant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il n'avait fait que suivre le plan de ce dernier. Il s'éclipsa furtivement et alla chercher un peu de tranquillité en cuisines.

Regulus s'y trouvait. Dès qu'il vit Harry, il bondit de sa chaise et l'observa avec un air déconfit. Il n'avait pas l'air bien.

\- Regulus ?

\- Je sais ce qui t'est arrivé dans la salle de bains…

Harry fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres. Il regarda tellement durement Regulus que ce dernier faillit reculer. Le jeune Black se demanda alors ce qu'il lui avait pris de s'attaquer à lui en début d'année. Il y avait quelque chose de profondément adulte dans ce regard vert. Quelque chose qui lui faisait dire qu'il faisait fausse route depuis le début sur comment mener sa vie. Il s'empressa d'ajouter.

\- Ce n'était pas moi… Je ne te ferai pas ça…

Le visage d'Harry se détendit mais Regulus avait toujours cette impression étrange qu'il fallait lui faire confiance à lui, plus qu'à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- C'est bon. Ne dis rien.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir ? Tu ne veux pas te venger ?

\- C'est Mulciber, n'est-ce pas ?

Le silence de Regulus fut une réponse suffisante. Harry s'assit et Regulus se posa à coté de lui.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Tu devrais être énervé, les remettre à leur place !

\- Tu crois que ça aurait marché, avec toi ? Si tu m'as suivi dans la forêt interdite, ce n'était pas pour me serrer la main, n'est-ce pas ?

Regulus devint livide.

\- Je dois le peu d'amitié que tu as pour moi à une licorne et pas à mes remontrances à propos de tes folles croyances. Tu penses sincèrement que j'arriverais à quelque chose avec Mulciber et tes amis ?

Regulus baissa les yeux et serra son pantalon entre ses doigts. Harry avait raison : il ne lui avait pas voulu que du bien, il avait voulu donner une correction au blond, de la même façon que Mulciber l'avait fait. Sauf que lui avait échoué.

\- Je vais te dire comment ça va se passer. Soit je leur parle directement et ils se moquent copieusement de ce que je leur dis. Me connaissant, je ne les brosserai pas dans le sens du poil, ça attisera encore plus leur haine envers moi. Soit je me venge aussi bassement. Ils avaleront difficilement le fait d'être humiliés et leur haine sera toujours aussi forte. C'est ce qu'il se passe quand on se retrouve face à des personnes qui sont incapables de penser par elles-mêmes.

\- Tu ne vas rien faire…

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, il me semble.

Le visage de Regulus se releva. Il mordilla sa lèvre furieusement.

\- Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi exactement, Regulus ? Tu veux que je fasse preuve d'une grande force de caractère et que je te montre que personne ne me marche dessus ? Qui penses-tu que je suis, exactement ?

Les yeux de Regulus s'écarquillèrent, Harry avait visé juste.

\- Ça m'énerve qu'ils s'attaquent à toi… Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'attaquent à toi.

\- Mais ça t'énerve aussi que je ne fasse rien.

\- C'est juste que… Je ne comprends pas.

\- Même si je t'expliquais le pourquoi du comment, tu ne comprendrais pas. On ne résout pas toujours tout par la violence ou par des marques de puissance. Si c'est ce qui semble le plus te convaincre, je pourrais tuer la licorne que tu aimes tant, le gentil Perry ou peut-être la chimère. Il parait que c'est une preuve de puissance que d'en venir à bout.

Regulus porta sa main contre sa bouche et observa Harry avec terreur.

\- Tu ne ferais pas ça ?! couina t-il.

Harry se pencha vers lui et le regarda le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- Ce que tu ne comprends pas, Regulus, c'est qu'il y a des gens qui, lorsqu'ils savent qu'ils sont puissants, se permettent de tuer ce que bon leur semble pour montrer à tous ce dont ils sont capables. Je ne ferai rien de tout ça. Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne… Enfin, je ne le suis plus.

Le blond se releva et soupira.

\- Je te crois quand tu dis que tu ne faisais pas partie de ce coup monté totalement stupide, mais tu devrais vraiment te poser des questions sur tes fréquentations.

Harry commença à s'éloigner.

\- Harry !

Il se retourna et observa l'air suppliant de Regulus.

\- Est-ce que… Retournera-t-on dans la forêt ? Juste tous les deux ?

Harry lui adressa un doux sourire.

\- Si tu veux, Regulus.

Le jeune brun regarda Harry s'éloigner puis se tourna vers Perry qui chantonnait en nettoyant ses assiettes. L'image de l'elfe mort tué par Harry s'imposa dans son esprit et il se sentit terriblement nauséeux. Il ne pouvait pas exister des personnes capables de tant de cruauté. Pourtant, Harry avait connu quelqu'un qui avait bu du sang de licorne. Regulus serra nerveusement son bras. Il ne savait réellement plus quoi faire.

Harry retourna dans sa chambre et trouva William assit sur son lit. Il se posa à coté de lui et William fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Disparaître seul alors que tu t'es fait attaquer et que tu es resté alité trois jours, c'est vraiment sérieux.

\- Tu te conduis comme une mère.

William le fusilla du regard et Harry se permit de sourire.

\- Je ne risque rien. Il y a une sirène folle de moi qui me protège.

Harry s'allongea sur le lit, laissant ses jambes pendre sur le rebord du matelas. William passa une main par-dessus lui et se pencha au-dessus du blond.

\- Je n'ai pas d'écailles, il me semble.

\- Je parlais de l'autre sirène.

William tourna la tête vers la vitre. La femme poisson flottait en les regardant, un sourire amusé sur le visage. Le brun reporta son attention sur Harry.

\- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'elle te suive à la trace ?

\- C'est mon charme naturel. N'en doute pas.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Severus m'a vu t'embrasser.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, estomaqué par la façon dont William passait du coq à l'âne.

\- Oh.

\- Oh ? C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

\- Il ne m'en a pas parlé, alors je suppose qu'il s'en fiche.

\- Je suppose le contraire : il me fusille du regard.

\- Tu te comportes de la même façon avec Artus.

\- C'est légitime.

Harry se redressa un peu et posa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres avant de s'allonger de nouveau.

\- En ce qui me concerne, le monde entier peut le savoir, je m'en fiche. Mais si ça te dérange, je vais arrêter de te dévorer du regard.

William s'allongea à coté d'Harry et glissa ses doigts contre les siens.

\- Tu le vis plutôt bien. Tu es le premier garçon que j'embrasse, la première personne avec qui je sors, et j'ai l'impression que tu as fait ça toute ta vie, Harry…

Le blond se mit à rigoler.

\- C'est exactement ce que je pense de toi. Tu ne sais même pas à quel point mon cœur bat à chaque fois que tu me touches. Ce n'est pas que je le vis bien, c'est juste que je le vis, je pense. Ça ne me parait pas horrible. Je devrais revenir sur le fait que tes cheveux ne sont pas longs et ne sentent pas la vanille, ou sur celui que tu n'as pas de seins. Mais avec une fille, je n'aurais même pas ce genre de discussion bizarre.

Harry se tourna vers William.

\- Tu trouves que c'est bizarre et que j'accepte ça trop vite ? Je veux dire, on ne se connaît que depuis trois mois…

William siffla.

\- Et on ne sort ensemble que depuis même pas trois semaines. On est dans la norme, je crois…Regarde Cassie et Rebecca.

\- Je crois que je suis bien avec toi et que ça me parait naturel, Harry. Je crois que j'avais peur que tu fasses marche arrière, que tu te rendes compte qu'être avec un garçon ne devait pas exister.

Harry ne s'était pas posé cette question. Pour lui, ce n'était pas la différence entre les sexes qui le dérangeait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était un peu de chaleur et la sensation d'être aimé. Que ça soit une fille ou un garçon lui importait peu, en vérité. Il serra plus durement ses doigts contre ceux de William et se lécha les lèvres. Il y avait tout de même quelque chose de plus intense dans les baisers de William que dans ceux de Cho et Ginny. Cette dureté, cet empressement, c'était sûrement de cette façon qu'il embrassait lui aussi. Ils s'embrassaient avec l'impatience d'en vouloir plus, de ne pas être modéré ou tendre envers la personne en face. Il pouvait s'acharner parce qu'en fasse la personne n'était pas fragile, il ne fallait pas la traiter comme une princesse. Harry se rendit compte que sa pensée était un peu misogyne, que malgré tout Ginny avait quelque chose de plutôt masculin dans sa façon d'agir. C'était une fille forte, solide, au tempérament de feu et qui laissait paraître peu de choses. Pas comme Cho ou Hermione.

\- Harry ?

Le blond plongea son regard dans les deux cercles couleur miel de William puis s'approcha doucement et s'empara de ses lèvres. William se tourna complètement et glissa sa main libre dans les cheveux d'Harry. C'était ça qu'il aimait : l'envie frustrante de William de tout vouloir dans un seul geste. Lui aussi voulait plus de choses tout d'un coup, des choses qu'il n'osait imaginer. Sa main à lui se faufila sous le haut du brun et le contact de sa peau contre la sienne le fit trembler de tout son long. Le torse de William était tout de muscles et d'os, il devinait les côtes sous sa peau et son ventre plat tendu. Il pouvait refaire la ligne de ses pectoraux et la courbure de ses abdos, s'il descendait un peu plus il trouverait l'étroitesse de ses hanches et pourrait passer son doigt dans le creux que formait son pantalon sur l'os iliaque jusqu'à la naissance de son bas ventre. Tout en y pensant, Harry se força à laisser sa main sur sa poitrine.

La langue de William avait déjà abattu tous les barrages de chair qui la menait à celle d'Harry. Ces baisers appuyés et désordonnés le rendaient fou, lui-même ne savait pas s'il était doué pour embrasser, il se laissait totalement faire par l'inexpérience touchante de William. Ils étaient deux novices qui faisait semblant de savoir ce qu'ils faisaient. Harry, lui, n'en savait rien, il voulait juste profiter du corps qui se tenait contre lui et de tout le bien et le réconfort qu'il lui apportait.

William voulut se redresser un peu mais des voix se firent entendre. Il se releva d'un coup et s'assit rapidement près de la fenêtre. La sirène rigola et William la fusilla du regard. Cassie et Rogue entrèrent dans la chambre.

\- Tu es revenu, Harry ? On allait partir à ta recherche.

\- Dis plutôt que tu es parti faire un baiser d'au revoir à Rebecca.

Cassie se laissa tomber sur son lit.

\- Vous pensez que j'ai une chance de gagner ?

\- Tu es obligé de gagner, grogna Severus.

\- Toi, Mulciber, Lisbeth et Harry êtes déjà en lice, il y en a bien un de vous quatre qui arrivera en final.

\- Dis plutôt que tu ne veux faire aucun effort, plaisanta William.

\- J'ai juste suivi Beckie. Ça ne me dérangera pas de perdre.

Harry se tourna dans son lit en rigolant. Il était vraiment tombé sur la meilleure chambre de Poudlard.

OooooOooooO

Cassie se fit battre par Rebecca. Le combat dura longtemps : aucun des deux ne ménagea l'autre et ce qu'il ressortit du combat fut le sourire de Cassie et Rebecca. Ils s'amusaient clairement. Il n'y avait ni haine ni enjeu important. Ils étaient là parce qu'ils avaient voulu s'affronter dans la bonne humeur, et c'était ce qu'ils avaient fait. Tout le monde avait pu voir que Rebecca était vraiment la reine des sortilèges et que Cassie cachait parfaitement bien son jeu.

Le duel avait été magnifique et personne n'en voulut à Cassie d'avoir perdu parce que sa performance avait été époustouflante. Et même si on l'avait critiqué, il n'en aurait sûrement rien eu à faire : Rebecca ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur lui et ça lui suffisait amplement.

\- Donc, résuma t-elle, il ne reste plus que seize participants. C'est la fin de la première manche vu que Roy a gagné juste après nous.

\- Alors, il reste combien de Serpentard debout ? demanda William.

Rebecca sortit son carnet de notes et compta les participants sous les yeux de Cassie, William, Severus, Harry et Lily. Tout le groupe était de nouveau réuni dans une salle d'étude, leurs devoirs étalés de façon totalement désordonnée pour Harry et Cassie et parfaitement rangés pour le reste du groupe. Harry s'était rendu compte au fil des jours que tout ceux qui l'entouraient étaient des têtes. Lily était presque aussi intelligente qu'Hermione et faisait ce qu'il fallait pour être en haut du classement. Severus avait sa faculté de réviser compulsivement même les choses qu'il avait déjà vues et revues. Rebecca était une Serdaigle et pour Harry, il n'y avait pas besoin d'en dire plus : elle s'organisait de façon logique pour ne jamais être débordée. William était juste naturellement doué, il n'avait pas besoin de faire d'efforts : son cerveau était une éponge constamment mouillée et absorbait toutes les informations sans ciller. Harry avait compris qu'il disait vrai quand tout ce qu'il souhaitait était vivre sa vie tranquillement sans se prendre la tête. S'il y mettait un peu plus du sien, il aurait pu largement être au-dessus de tout le monde. Cassie et lui, par contre, étaient du genre à se contenter d'exceller dans les matières qui leur convenaient.

Malheureusement pour Harry, avoir déjà travaillé le programme ne l'aidait pas, il avait du mal à se concentrer et ne prêtait attention qu'à ce qui l'intéressait. Envolées, ses bonnes intentions de tout revoir correctement ! Pourtant, il devait l'avouer, ses notes étaient bien meilleures que lors de ses premières années à Poudlard et Harry mettait ça sur le compte de son nouvel entourage.

Avant, il se laissait porter par toutes les histoires qui le détournaient de son travail et se reposait sur Hermione pour les notes. Le soutien de Ron pour ne rien faire était de taille. Maintenant, il avait Lily, Severus et Rebecca pour le pousser d'avantage et il avait tout intérêt à suivre leur rythme. Harry ne s'en plaignait pas : en fin de compte, il adorait leurs heures d'étude. Il se sentait comme un élève terriblement normal et ça le rendait heureux. Les jours passaient et il comprenait les paroles de Dumbledore. Il en profiterait tout le temps qu'il serait là.

\- Chez les Serpentard, il reste Mulciber, Harry, Lisbeth et Severus. Chez les Poufsouffle, il y a Migale, Roy et Wilbert. Chez les Serdaigle, on retrouve Toune, Pickette, Line et moi et pour finir, les Gryffondor sont représentés par James, Sirius, Lily et Adèle.

\- Vous savez sur qui les Serpentard de dernière année ont parié ?

Cassie leva la main tout sourire.

-J'ai tous les paris qu'il vous faut. Serpentard voit Harry ou Mulciber gagnant ! Désolé pour toi, Severus.

Le brun haussa les épaules mais Lily lui tapota gentiment le bras. Cassie continua :

\- Les Poufsouffle parient sur Migale. Inutile de vous faire un dessin pour les lions, désolé pour toi aussi Lily mais le vote est unanime : c'est James Potter le futur champion. Et pour les Serdaigle, ils votent aussi pour James comme gagnant du tournoi.

Ils regardèrent tous Rebecca avec des yeux ronds.

\- Nous ne sommes pas fous, c'est peut-être une question de soutien et de sympathie pour vous mais il y a de l'argent en jeu et gagner des paris est notre dada.

\- Rassure moi : tu as parié sur Harry, au moins ? demanda William.

\- Je vous aime beaucoup, les gars, mais soyez réalistes : Harry a très peu de chances de battre James Potter ou même Sirius Black.

\- Harry, dis quelque chose ! siffla Severus qui en avait déjà trop entendu.

\- Les Serdaigle font des statistiques pour savoir qui va gagner en fonction des notes des élèves. Si on se base sur ça, je n'ai aucune chance, en effet.

Rebecca le regarda avec un air suspect.

\- Qu'est ce que tu caches, Adams ?

Harry ramassa ses affaires et ne dit rien. William se leva à son tour pour le suivre, laissant les quatre autres en plan. Severus se tourna vers Lily.

\- Tu as parié sur quelqu'un ?

\- Oui, dit-elle.

\- Sur qui ? demanda Cassie.

\- Sur Harry. Pardon, Severus, mais je pense qu'il a toute ses chances.

Severus secoua doucement la tête.

\- J'ai parié sur lui aussi. Cassie, tu as parié sur qui ?

\- Sur Rebecca !

\- Vous vous rendez compte que vous allez tous perdre, cingla Rebecca.

Mais aucun d'eux n'avait l'air de vouloir changer d'avis.

OooooOooooO

William suivit Harry dans les couloirs en silence. Si lui avait dû parier sur quelqu'un, il l'aurait fait sur Harry mais c'était le genre de jeu stupide qui risquait de lui faire perdre de l'argent. William n'aimait pas perdre, il l'avait déjà dit mais c'était vrai pour tout ce qu'il entreprenait. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il était de nature jalouse, parce qu'on pouvait perdre des proches. Harry avait quelque chose. Il était un adolescent étrange. Sa façon de bouger ou de parler d'une voix toujours posée, la plupart du temps sans aucune réelle intonation, faisait de lui une personne un peu à part.

William voyait Harry sourire, rigoler, faire des blagues ou lancer quelques piques à James Potter ou même à Severus mais il y avait toujours une lueur étrange qui brillait dans ses yeux. Comme si ce n'était pas tout à fait naturel, comme s'il assistait à une scène, y participait mais n'était pas vraiment là. C'était ça qui intriguait William et qui l'avait attiré.

Il était sûr que ça avait attiré d'autres personnes. Ça ne se voyait pas mais le brun était attentif à l'entourage d'Harry, Severus était attaché plus qu'il ne s'en rendait compte, Lily ressentait évidemment plus qu'une simple amitié pour lui mais ce qu'il n'aimait pas, c'était les regards qu'Harry ne voyait pas. Ceux d'Artus, parfois durant les repas, comme si Harry était un objet précieux, et ceux de Regulus Black aussi. William n'expliquait pas ce qu'il voyait chez Regulus, il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que le brun lui voulait mais tout était là devant lui : beaucoup de gens regardaient Harry. Le Quidditch et les duels facilitaient encore plus ses regards et pourtant, Harry restait là sans être vraiment présent.

Pour William, il n'y avait qu'un mot qui s'imposait à lui concernant le blond. Perdre. Il n'avait pas Harry mais il perdait déjà et perdre, il détestait ça. Il se demandait encore comment Harry avait accepté la chose si facilement. Enfin, si facilement… Façon de parler. Sa fuite après leur premier baiser avait été la seule preuve qu'Harry avait tout de même conscience de son environnement. Juste assez pour que William s'assure qu'Harry était réel, que ce n'était pas juste un fantôme qui errait parmi eux, ou une hallucination collective. Harry était humain et il avait paniqué et, quelque part, ça l'avait soulagé. Harry pouvait avoir peur et pouvait tomber malade, aussi. C'était une autre preuve de réalité. Mais William voulait en être sûr et l'avoir contre lui. Le sentir trembler et gémir pouvaient être d'autres preuves. Celles qu'Harry pouvait avoir du plaisir, ressentir du plaisir, aimer. Et William adorait être la source de son souffle saccadé et de ses mains baladeuses. Il voulait être sûr qu'Harry puisse ressentir quelque chose et, de cette façon, faire en sorte de ne pas le perdre.

Il avança rapidement et regarda autour de lui puis, d'un mouvement d'épaules, il plaqua Harry contre la pierre froide. Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent.

\- Will…

Mais la bouche du brun l'empêcha de poursuivre sa phrase. Sa langue le pénétra, impétueuse, violente. Harry ferma les yeux mais ceux de William restèrent ouverts. Il fallait qu'il s'assure que tout ça était vrai. Ses mains glissèrent sous le haut d'Harry et le blond entoura sa nuque de ses bras. William le laissa imposer son baiser, la langue d'Harry jouait contre ses lèvres et c'était excitant à un point inimaginable. Sa main à lui remonta dans le dos du blond, longea sa colonne et, du bout des doigts, butta sur les bosses que faisaient ses vertèbres.

Harry était maigre. Tout son corps était à l'opposé de son comportement. Quand Harry parlait, on ne pouvait que se taire et pourtant, ça aurait été facile de le battre, de le briser. Cette pensée horrifia William et il gémit tristement contre ses lèvres. Harry prit ça pour des encouragements et appuya son corps contre le sien.

Il se frottait à lui, oubliant totalement qu'ils étaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard. William s'en fichait complètement, tout ce qui comptait c'était la douceur de la peau qui s'étirait sous ses doigts. Le bassin d'Harry se frotta contre sa cuisse et William sourit intérieurement. L'excitation évidente du blond le rendait fou de désir. Des voix se firent entendre au loin mais William continua à serrer ce corps bien plus frêle et petit que le sien. Il cessa de l'embrasser et posa sa bouche contre ses cheveux puis il entendit le petit rire d'Harry.

\- C'était pour quoi ?

\- Il faut une raison particulière ?

\- Non, tu peux faire ça quand tu veux.

William embrassa le front d'Harry et ils se séparèrent. Le blond caressa doucement ses doigts, William se mit à sourire et prit sa main dans la sienne. Il ne perdrait pas Harry.

OooooOooooO

Feutenfer mordillait le bas de son pantalon et Harry ne trouvait pas la force de le repousser. A côté de lui, Regulus tentait de le dessiner et soupirait bruyamment en constatant que l'animal était incapable de se tenir tranquille. Hagrid, dans son infinie inconscience, les avait laissés tous les deux en compagnie de la chimère. Elle avalait à présent son poids en viande et même si elle faisait toujours la taille d'un gros chien, Regulus affirmait que d'ici deux mois elle aurait doublé de volume. Harry ne voulait pas y penser. Il espérait que d'ici là, elle se serait envolée vers d'autres contrées.

Ils avaient eu la joie de croiser la licorne en venant rejoindre le lion mais celle-ci avait tapé docilement le sol de son sabot avant de repartir en arrière. Harry pensait vaguement qu'elle devait être effrayée par la chimère. Regulus avait boudé un peu en voyant que Feutenfer se dirigeait d'abord vers Harry alors que c'était lui qui passait son temps à le nourrir mais sa petite moue passa rapidement quand l'animal magique lécha sa main.

\- Je crois que tu attires les animaux magiques…

Harry poussa doucement la gueule de l'animal et la chimère s'empressa de lécher sa main. Il releva la tête vers Regulus qui avait fermé son cahier.

\- Pardon ?

\- Les animaux. Ils t'aiment bien. Feutenfer, la licorne, les centaures, Lord…

Harry continua la liste mentalement en y ajoutant la sirène.

\- Peut-être ai-je l'air appétissant ?

\- Tu plaisantes ! Tu as la peau sur les os.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il s'était épaissi ce dernier mois et ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde continuait à dire ça. De plus, Severus était aussi maigre que lui. Harry se leva et Feutenfer s'attaqua à ses chaussures. Le blond se baissa pour repousser sa gueule et sa main dérapa sur ses canines. Harry siffla de douleur et fit un bond en arrière.

\- Harry !?

Harry observa sa main et entendit le mugissement plaintif de l'animal. Ce dernier s'était accroupi en position de faiblesse.

\- C'est bon, c'est juste une coupure.

\- Tu plaisantes !?

Regulus se jeta sur sa main et Harry l'ouvrit la coupure avait viré rapidement au mauve et le blond écarquilla les yeux.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- C'est du poison.

Harry fit rouler ses yeux dans ses orbites en soupirant. Ne pouvait-il donc pas vivre une vie, ou au moins une semaine, sans problème !? Feutenfer se redressa et approcha sa gueule de la main d'Harry qui recula de nouveau. L'animal gémit tristement.

\- Je crois qu'il veut t'aider.

\- Ou me dévorer vivant, oui…

\- Harry… Donne-lui ta main.

Harry le fit en grimaçant. Que risquait-il, après tout ? Mourir, ou mourir ? Feutenfer sortit sa langue et lécha la blessure. Une douce sensation de chaleur traversa sa main, lui rendant sa couleur normale, et ce ne fut plus qu'un trait mince d'où son sang coulait doucement. Harry souffla de soulagement et caressa la tête de la chimère.

\- Évite de me mordre, la prochaine fois.

L'animal rugit doucement et donna un autre coup de langue sur la peau d'Harry.

-Tu vois, les animaux t'adorent.

Harry ne répondit rien mais fit un rapide saut à l'infirmerie en rentrant à Poudlard. Regulus l'accompagna et ils tombèrent sur Sirius. Les yeux du cadet s'écarquillèrentil se figea puis s'adressa à Harry.

\- Je t'attends dehors.

Regulus sortit de l'infirmerie sans un regard pour Sirius. Harry passa devant lui et Sirius le suivit.

\- Tu t'es fais quoi ?

\- Je me suis fait mordre par un lion.

\- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir mordu.

Harry se tourna et lui sourit. Pomfresh fit son apparition et Harry lui dit qu'il s'était coupé avec un couteau. Elle lui donna un baume qu'il passa sur sa plaie sous le regard intrigué de Sirius. Le brun s'empara alors de la main d'Harry et ouvrit de grands yeux sur la cicatrice qui s'y trouvait.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? murmura-t-il.

Harry récupéra sa main. Il la regarda et devina les minces traits de la punition d'Ombrage.

\- Une punition pour que je n'oublie pas que mentir, c'est mal.

Il se leva et plongea sa main dans sa poche.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Qui ça ?

\- Mon frère, Adams. Comment va mon frère ?

\- Tu devrais peut-être lui demander toi-même.

Harry laissa Sirius sur ses mots. Regulus ne l'avait pas attendu, il n'en avait pas eu la force apparemment. Il retourna dans la salle commune des Serpentard et y trouva Cassie, tentant de venger William aux échecs. Harry s'assit à côté du brun et salua de la main la sirène. Celle-ci lui fit la moue en désignant la cicatrice mais Harry lui fit un immense sourire. Elle lui tira la langue et disparut.

\- Harry, arrête de draguer cette sirène…

\- Vous êtes tous jaloux.

\- Échec et mat !

Cassie leva les mains en signe de victoire et William lâcha un « Yes » de satisfaction. Harry se leva et se posa à côté de Severus.

\- Tu l'as laissé gagner ?

Severus lui adressa un sourire conspirateur.

\- Moi ? Jamais.

Et ils rigolèrent tous les deux.

OoooOoooO

Harry soupira devant le calendrier. Il restait moins de deux semaines et demi avant les vacances de Noël et il se sentait rongé par la tristesse. Severus avait reçu une lettre de sa mère lui demandant de revenir pour les fêtes et il était naturel que tous les enfants quittent le château pour retrouver leurs familles. Harry revécut ce moment de désespoir de la même façon qu'il l'avait vécu durant tant d'années : il avait l'impression d'être abandonné et inutile. William avait émis l'idée de rester pour les vacances mais Harry avait refusé catégoriquement. Il savait que le frère de son petit ami revenait exceptionnellement d'Australie et jamais Harry ne laisserait William rater cette occasion de passer un Noël avec lui. C'était aussi trop tôt pour inviter un orphelin.

\- Tu pourrais venir chez moi.

Harry regarda Lily avec des yeux ronds.

\- Quoi ?

La jeune fille l'observait avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde.

\- Je ne suis pas heureuse de savoir que tu vas passer les fêtes de Noël seul.

Le blond secoua la tête.

\- Je ne les fête pas seul : il y aura les professeurs et... Mmh...

\- Harry, ne me raconte pas de bêtises. Et puis, c'est trop tard j'ai déjà envoyé une lettre à mes parents pour demander si je pouvais t'inviter et ils ont dit oui.

Harry avala sa salive de travers et se mit à tousser. Lily tapota son dos doucement en souriant.

\- Tu as fait quoi !?

\- J'ai pris les devants. Harry, j'habite dans la même ville que Severus ! On pourra se voir tous les trois ! Dis oui !

\- Tu l'as dit à Severus ?

\- Oui.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Et il est d'accord ?

\- Oui. Il avait même l'air plutôt content.

Le blond soupira. Le fait que Severus soit au courant pour lui et William avait du lourdement peser dans la balance. Mais Harry ne savait pas si Severus faisait ça parce qu'il pensait ne rien avoir à craindre de la part d'Harry ou pour embêter William. Depuis que son petit ami lui avait fait remarquer la légère animosité de Severus à son égard, Harry voyait très bien son ancien professeur regarder William un peu durement.

Personne ne semblait vouloir être sur la même longueur d'onde dans leur groupe. Cependant, le plaisir de savoir que les parents de Lily aient accepté écrasait sans peine l'inquiétude de la réaction de William. Après tout, c'était aussi ses grands-parents qu'il allait rencontrer. Sa vraie famille.

Tout d'un coup, l'idée lui parut véritablement logique.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu vas accepter un Serpentard chez toi ?

\- Et toi, tu rends compte que tu vas chez une Gryffondor qui n'est même pas de sang-pur ? Ça veut dire que tu es d'accord ?

Harry fit un immense sourire à Lily.

\- Je serais extrêmement heureux de passer ces fêtes de fin d'année avec toi.

Lily lui rendit son sourire et leur discussion repartit sur le duel qui aurait lieu jeudi. Sirius Black allait affronter l'élève de Serdaigle, Toune. Harry avait décidé de ne pas y assister, ça serait plutôt mal vu car tous les Serpentard ne s'y rendraient pas. Lily lui promit de lui faire un compte rendu complet du duel. Ils quittèrent leur placard secret en même temps et, tout en riant, ils ne virent pas Peter Pettigrow qui les vit sortir les yeux ronds.

La réaction de James Potter ne se fit pas attendre longtemps. Après un cours de potions houleux en fin d'après-midi où la tension était palpable, James prit à parti son propre fils.

Lily, Severus, William, Cassie et Harry marchaient en discutant quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Harry se tourna rapidement pour tomber nez à nez avec James. Il se dégagea de son étreinte et avait déjà sa main sur sa baguette. Sans le savoir, William et Cassie en avaient fait de même.

\- Incroyable que tu aies encore des amis, Adams… Mais j'imagine que les Serpentard aiment avoir des traîtres dans leurs rangs !

Harry fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras pour montrer qu'il ne s'abaisserait pas à répondre à ses menaces.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Potter. Tu dois vraiment t'ennuyer dans ta propre maison pour foutre ton nez dans nos affaires.

\- Je serais ravi si c'était le cas. Seulement, quand tes histoires empiètent sur les miennes, je mets mon nez où je veux.

\- De quoi parles-tu exactement ?!

Harry avait pris un air franchement ennuyé. Il jeta un œil à Sirius qui regardait ailleurs. Remus n'avait pas l'air serein et Peter affichait un sourire narquois. Harry frissonna. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Peter fasse encore partie de leur bande. N'avait-il pas montré que sa peur était celle d'un loup-garou ?James et Sirius avaient-ils fermé leurs bouches sur cette informations pour ne pas blesser Remus ? Il se sentit tout d'un coup épuisé par ce petit jeu. Peter avait du raconter quelque chose sur lui pour se faire bien voir et ça les menait une fois de plus à une confrontation idiote.

\- Je parle du joli petit couple que toi et Lily formez.

La jeune femme se figea et Severus tourna vivement la tête vers elle alors que William faisait pareil du côté d'Harry. Bon, au moins, se dit-il, James n'était pas du genre à faire circuler des rumeurs : il était direct et ce côté typiquement Gryffondor fit plaisir à Harry. Trop pressé qu'il était d'avoir la vérité sans même se soucier de la future réaction de Lily. Harry avait une terrible envie de rigoler mais sa mère le devança. Elle explosa de rire. James, Sirius et Remus la regardèrent, stupéfaits, tandis que le visage de Peter se décomposait.

Elle s'appuya sur Severus pour ne pas s'écrouler au sol en rigolant. Au bout d'un moment, elle essuya ses yeux et fusilla James du regard.

\- Tu es pathétique. Je me demande bien ce qui t'a fais croire une chose pareille.

\- On vous a vus sortir d'un placard tous les deux en même temps.

\- Tu nous espionnes, Potter… Tu m'espionnes, moi ? Tu es donc si peu ouvert pour ne pas accepter que je sois amie avec un Serpentard, ou en couple avec lui ? Bon sang, alors Harry est le plus ouvert d'entre vous ! Lui, au moins, ne se laisse pas bouffer par votre guerre stupide !

James rougit furieusement et Harry constata que ces mots avaient aussi touché Sirius et Severus. Lily s'approcha de James et pointa son doigt contre le torse du jeune homme.

\- Ne viens pas jouer les rois protecteurs ou je ne sais quoi. Je ne suis pas ta propriété, je fais ce que je veux avec qui je veux, Potter, et plus vite tu te seras mis ça dans le crâne, mieux tu te porteras.

\- Oh, bon sang, Lily ! Tu ne peux pas sortir avec lui ! Il est…

\- Il est quoi ?! Harry est quelqu'un de bien, de mieux que toi, sur beaucoup de points d'ailleurs. Il est aimable et ne me considère pas comme une chose.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais considérée comme…

James répugna à utiliser le mot qu'elle avait employé. Il était rouge de colère et de honte aussi, sûrement, mais il ne fit pas demi-tour.

\- C'est un Serpentard, Lily !

\- C'est un ami, James. Un ami que je vais inviter chez moi pour les vacances, ai-je besoin de ta permission pour ça aussi ?

\- Tu vas quoi !?

Cette fois-ci, c'était la voix de William qui venait de s'élever. Le garçon regardait Harry, furieux. Le blond lut toute la jalousie sur le visage de William et se sentit bêtement content de le voir s'énerver. William se tourna vers Lily.

\- Tu as invité mon petit ami à passer les fêtes chez toi !?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour d'Harry de défaillir. Lily le regarda les yeux ronds, elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois comme un poisson. James était totalement décontenancé mais Sirius souriait franchement et même Remus avait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Harry se tourna vers James.

\- Et bien, voilà qui éclaire vos lanternes. Vous êtes satisfaits ?

Harry n'attendit pas de réponse, il se détourna du groupe et avec toute la prestance dont il pouvait faire preuve malgré son envie de rire, il se rendit en classe de sortilèges. Cassie le suivit en souriant, de même que Severus qui n'avait pipé mot mais grimaça en passant devant William. Ce dernier fusilla les Gryffondor du regard. Lily se tourna vers le petit groupe et leur lança un regard noir.

\- Vous n'êtes vraiment que des idiots !

.

A suivre

Lire vos commentaires est un véritable plaisir, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Coeur sur vous et à vendredi !


	15. Garde moi

Bonjour à tous ! Comment cha va :3 ?

J'ai pas grand choses à dire si ce n'est que Retour est officiellement plus longue que « Le phénix ne brûle jamais ». J'ai atteins hier soir je crois les 200 000 mots. C'est une étape importante parce que OUAH ! C'est presque, je dis bien presque la moitié du Livre I.

Je n'ai pas vraiment conscience de faire passer certains passage un peu torride à la trappe, comme je l'ai dis vue que je peux tout lire d'une traite, j'ai parfois l'impression que ça va un peu vite entre les personnages. Je n'ai pas votre décalage, du coup ça peut paraître long et j'en suis désolée. Mais je vous assure du fond de mon petit cœur palpitant de bonheur devant vos messages d'encouragement, que je n'ai pas l'intention de lâcher cette histoire. Comme je l'ai dis l'intrigue est largement tracée et j'ai tous les éléments pour la terminer. J'espère que vous serez toujours au rendez-vous J.

Maintenant les réponses ^^.

 **Lilid** : Uhuhu, merci à toi pour ton piti compliment ! Et non Lord ne mourra pas ^^.

 **Alycia Panther** : ouah :D ! Merci beaucoup ! Et bien bonne lecture XD.

 **MissAnika** : Hu la meilleure XD, ça me touche beaucoup ! Je te rassure je n'en ai pas l'intention, j'ai trop hâte que vous en lisiez la fin ! Moi aussi j'aime la jalousie de William :3 ! Koeur sur toi !

 **Millon** : Ah je suis curieuse, comme je n'ai lu en fait aucune histoire sur les maraudeurs, parce qu'en vérité je ne suis pas fan du tout de cette partie là de l'histoire et pas fan non plus des voyages dans le temps (un comble alors que je m'amuse avec ça XD). Mais du coup, que se passe t-il dans les autres histoires, ça serait embêtant que j'écrive sensiblement la même chose que certaines autres personnes (bon j'avoue que je ne suis pas dans l'originalité mais tout de même). Mais si tu me dis que Severus ne faisait pas l'unanimité je suis un peu rassuré. J'espère que ça plaira quand même. Du coup ta petite note sur les similarité William/James ça me fais rire parce que tu vises juste. Ahh Hermione, j'aime tellement ce perso aussi. Ça me fais un peu mal au cœur de la laisser sur le coté pour le moment alors je fais plein de réminiscence avec elle XD. Oui les animaux aiment beaucoup Harry (quel mystère XD). Franchement j'en bave un peu pour le quidditch, du coup je suis ravi que tu apprécies. Voici la suite, koeur sur toi et merci encore :D.

 **Oura-Chan** : Ahaha leurs têtes oui, il vaut mieux habituer James maintenant à voir des gays dans son entourage XD. Ah mon petit Lord est en hibernation le chou, mais il va revenir, il doit revenir parce qu'il sera important pour la suite m'voyez o_o. La suite de l'histoire répondra à ta question ^^. Voici un peu de la suite, merci pour ta lecture et ton message ça me fais grave plaiz. Koeur sur toi !

 **Astrea** : Hello petite étoile XD. Alors on respire mieux, tu vois il suffisait d'être un peu patiente huhu. Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu. Tu marques un point sur la personnalité de Jedusor, Dumbledore dit bien qu'il a su parfaitement tromper son monde. Et c'est important que tu le notes :D, parce que ça va jouer sur la suite vraiment beaucoup (mais je n'en dis pas plus u_u). Aahaha tu es trop mignonne avec toutes tes questions et je t'assure que la suite répondra à chacune d'elle. Pour Lord il entre en hibernation dans le chapitre douze ou neuf je sais plus o_o, Du coup il est chez Hagrid, mais je le redis dans ce chapitre je crois. Voilà ! Merci pour ton commentaire, merci pour ta lecture, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Koeur sur toi !

T **en'ju** : Huhu, merci beaucoup :D ! Merci pour ta lecture et ton commentaire ^^.

 **Pticoeurfragile** : X3 ! Merci beaucoup, voici la suite :D.

 **JBE** : je te rassure, dire que tu continue d'apprécier l'histoire me va tout autant. Il y a encore plein de chapitre pour poster des commentaires constructif et il faut avouer que là on suit juste les événements XD. Merci tout de même ça me fais toujours plaisir de savoir que ça te plais. Koeur sur toi !

 **A.F** : C'est vrai qu'Harry est entouré de personne jalouse mais je crois que c'est ce qui arrive quand on se mêle trop intimement de la vie des autres et qu'on devient une sorte de bouée de sauvetage (ou parce que moi-même je suis jalouse en amitié et que du coup je mets un peu de moi dans les personnages XD, jme laisse déborder, si j'étais dans l'histoire j'accaparerais Harry comme une diablesse). Tu vises justes, malheureusement une vision globale ce n'est pas pour tout de suite et arf je ne peux pas te parler de Lucius sans en dévoiler trop. Mais tu as de l'intuition XD. Regulus en dévoile déjà un peu, mais ça se corsera au fil du temps. Vualà du coup on est vendredi, j'espère que ça n'a pas été trop long huhu. Merci pour ta lecture et ton commentaire, Kœur sur toi !

 **Minimiste** : Merchi beaucoup ! Voici la suite, ne la dévore pas trop vite X). Koeur sur toi !

 **Quetsche** : Merci à toi J. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours !

 **Oznela** : J'avoue que j'ai été moi-même un peu marquée en l'écrivant, ce que j'ai hâte de retrouver Hermione XD. Merci pour ton compliment, merci pour ta lecture. Koeur sur toi.

 **KrisIzzy** : Et j'espère que tu ne le seras jamais, jamais, pour les autres. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour que ça plaise toujours. Merci d'aimer William, rassure toi…Draco reste dans mon cœur aussi. Merci pour ta lecture n_n, koeur sur toi !

 **Chiyukisa** : Merci beaucoup ! Je pense aussi qu'Harry fait globalement un très bon serpentard, mais après tout ne devait-il pas l'être. Demander au choipeaux de changer de maison c'est typiquement serpentard non ? Oui beaucoup de gens pensaient à Artus…ça veut dire que je trouble bien les pistes XD. Merci pour ta lecture et tes compliments ! Koeur sur toi !

 **Chapel Lucie** : Merci et voici la suite :D !

 **AnitaBlake93100** : Si je suis si régulière c'est parce que j'ai une dizaine de chapitre d'avance à chaque fois X). Du coup je suis terriblement désolée, mais il n'y aura pas de Lemon dans les prochains chapitres. En fait je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'en avais écris aucun pour le moment. Donc la première petite note un peu sexuelle n'arrivera que bien plus tard. J'espère que tu n'es pas déçue…sorry X/. Voici un peu de la suite quand même. Merci pour ta lecture et tes compliments, koeur sur toi ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout de même !

 **Avion en papier** : Donc on reste marié uniquement pour que tu ais la suite, ce qui veut dire que quand l'histoire sera terminée tu me jetteras à la poubelle ? Je dois le prendre comment XD. Aaahh Harry et William…quelle histoire hein XD. Abreuve moi de tes suppositions, j'adore ça huhuhu. Merci pour ta lecture et tes mots d'amour, gros Koeur sur toi !

 **SaMiicchan** : Ahhh comme je suis contente de te revoir *_* ! C'est le problème des fanfictions qui ne sont pas encore complète XD. Est-ce que du coup tu vas encore faire une pause de deux mois pour avoir encore plus de chapitre (personnellement c'est ce que je fais pour le manga Chyafuru…mais ça marche pas, je craque). Ecoute ça, j'ai pris le prénom de William et je me suis rendue compte d'un truc horrible. Harry et Willam, ce sont les deux princes d'Angleterre…vis avec ça maintenant XD. Cassie ça se prononce Cassi mais ce n'est pas son vrai nom et comme tu as lu « Le phénix ne brûle jamais » quand tu verras son vrai prénom tu seras surprise. Ils n'ont rien à voir mais j'avais oubliée que j'avais déjà utilisé ce prénom…mon cerveau est inutile parfois et c'est trop tard pour changer. Allez miss, à la prochaine XD. Koeur sur toi !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, pour vos compliments, vos favs, vos follows. Merci pour le soutiens et les encouragements et merci à ma Beta **Titou Douh** !

Bonne lecture les ptits chats !

.

.

 **GARDE MOI**

« I promise I'll better, Mommy I'll do anything »

Family portrait. Pink

.

.

.

\- Vous en faites des têtes, dites donc.

Cassie soupira et observa la mine surprise de Rebecca. Il fouilla dans sa poches et lui tendit deux mornilles. La jeune fille s'en empara et s'esclaffa en se tournant vers Harry qui s'était assis derrière elle, et William à ses côtés avec un air furieux.

\- Vous avez enfin craché le morceau ? Je t'avais dis que je ne perdais aucun pari, Cassie !

Les yeux de William s'ouvrirent en grand.

\- Tu as parié sur nous ?!

Harry fronça les sourcils et Cassie haussa les siens.

\- Elle a parié que vous étiez en couple et j'ai juste dit le contraire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais c'est devenu magique. Je ne vous remercie pas pour ça.

\- Tu es si peu attentif à tes amis Cassie, c'est dingue...

\- Leur vie sentimentale n'est pas ma préoccupation première.

Harry ne fit aucun commentaire. Il aurait aimé que ce genre d'information ne fuite pas trop vite, il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir des Serpentard dénigrant ses choix de vie sur le dos et ne voulait pas faire vivre ça à William non plus. Il se tourna vers William et caressa sa cuisse du bout des doigts. Le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir avant de se reprendre devant la mine peinée d'Harry.

\- Désolé, Will.

Le brun ne dit rien, il n'en eut pas le temps. Les cours commençaient.

Harry et William n'en rediscutèrent pas une seule fois, ils eurent cependant une conversation avec Cassie qui était plus énervé d'avoir perdu un pari que d'être passé à côté de leur nouvelle situation. Pour être clair, il s'en fichait totalement. Ils s'amusaient, ils étaient amis, c'était le principal pour lui. Ce qu'Harry et William faisaient dans l'intimité était aussi tabou que ce que lui faisait avec Rebecca. Le débat était clos.

Pour Severus, c'était une autre affaire : il refusait tout simplement d'en parler. Harry ne lui fit pas la morale sur son comportement envers William. En vérité, Severus se contentait juste de le regarder de travers mais ils n'avaient pas cessé de discuter pour autant. Ils s'asseyaient toujours cote à cote en cours de botanique et Harry présumait qu'il faisait juste sa mauvaise tête pour la forme.

William, en revanche, était toujours fâché contre Harry. Ils ne montrèrent rien devant Cassie et Severus mais pas une seule fois ils ne se retrouvèrent en tête à tête. Harry savait qu'il devait faire le premier pas. Après tout, n'avait-il pas été lui-même dans la même situation que William ? Harry savait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait pour lui ainsi que pour Lily mais il ne pouvait décemment pas dire à son petit-ami à quel point c'était important pour lui d'accepter de passer ses vacances chez Lily Evans parce qu'elle était sa mère.

Harry attendit le jeudi. Toute la table Gryffondor était en ébullition en attendant le futur duel. Aucun des maraudeurs n'avait dit quoique ce soit sur la relation liant Harry et William. Harry supposait que la colère de Lily les avait dissuadés de faire n'importe quoi. Le blond doutait de moins en moins de l'amour de James envers Lily, il trouvait ça touchant. James n'était pas si différent de William, en fin de compte : il s'y prenait juste très mal.

Bientôt, la grande salle se vida et Harry retint William.

\- On peut discuter ?

Le brun essaya de lire ce qu'il voyait sur le visage d'Harry qui ne semblait rien laisser transparaître. Finalement, William fit un petit signe de tête pour dire qu'il était d'accord. Il suivit Harry qui les emmena jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie.

Ils s'assirent sur le même banc qui les avait déjà vus assis là tous les deux. Harry resta silencieux, réfléchissant à ses mots. Ce fut William qui parla le premier.

\- Tu pourrais venir chez moi.

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai dit non.

\- Ce n'est plus important, maintenant. Ça se saura tôt ou tard.

\- Tu n'es pas inquiet ?

\- Non, Harry, je ne suis pas inquiet. Enfin, je n'ai pas l'intention de le dire à mes parents de si tôt. Je vais attendre que mon frère devienne papa.

Harry ramena ses genoux sous son menton et William eut soudain la triste impression de voir un petit garçon qu'on allait gronder. Il était jaloux inutilement : Harry ne s'était pas offusqué que William dise qu'ils étaient ensemble, il était juste énervé de savoir qu'Harry allait passer les fêtes chez Lily. Il avait parfaitement saisi qu'Harry le laissait en paix pour qu'il profite de son frère, et cette gentillesse l'attristait encore plus. Harry s'effaçait.

\- Tu te souviens de cette fille dont je vous ai parlé ? Celle qui m'a sauvé du filet du diable ?

William acquiesça, il s'était demandé si ce n'était pas sa petite amie en Amérique.

\- Herma, c'est ça ? Lily m'en a parlé, tu confonds leurs noms.

Harry émit un petit rire.

\- Herma, oui. C'était ma meilleure amie. C'était une fille vraiment superbe, si tu la connaissais tu serais d'accord avec moi. Des fois, elle était un peu énervante mais maintenant que je suis ici, je me rends compte que c'était une fille qui était pleine de ressources et qui méritait une grande reconnaissance. Lily et Herma sont pareilles. A chaque fois que je revois Lily, j'ai l'impression de la voir elle. Au début, tout le monde insultait Herma de miss-je-sais-tout. Ce que les gens ne comprenaient pas, c'est qu'elle fournissait d'énormes efforts pour être à la hauteur, d'autant plus que ses parents n'étaient pas sorciers. Elle avait juste peur d'échouer.

Harry ne fit pas part à William du fait que lui n'avait rien su du monde magique jusqu'à sa première année à Poudlard. Il aurait pu se retrouver dans la même situation qu'Hermione ou pire. Ils avaient juste eu une façon différente de faire face à ce qui leur était arrivé. Harry avec étonnement, Hermione en essayant de palier ses lacunes de toutes les manières possibles. Seulement, le nom d'Harry avait pesé dans la balance, il se souvenait parfaitement des yeux ronds de Ron en découvrant qui il était et qu'il ne savait rien des chocogrenouilles ou des autres bonbons, ou même des balais.

\- Donc, si tu vas chez Lily, c'est uniquement pour essayer de retrouver un peu de ta meilleure amie ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas retourner aux États-Unis pour les vacances ? Pourquoi ne reçois-tu aucune lettre d'elle ?

Harry observa William avec étonnement. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point ce dernier faisait attention à ce genre de détail. William le regardait vraiment, alors. Tout d'un coup, Harry se sentit terriblement mal. Il était en train de faire n'importe quoi, il s'était laissé emporter par les sentiments de William et les siens s'emballaient tout autant... Mais Harry n'était même pas sûr de rester ici : peut-être que son voyage dans le temps prendrait fin à la fin de l'année. Et il était en train de tomber amoureux, dans le passé...

C'était totalement stupide. Il fallait qu'il y mette fin avant que tout deviennent trop difficile.

La main de William se posa dans son dos et Harry sursauta.

\- Je…

\- Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne réponds pas. On dirait que je vais devoir faire avec le fait que tu es un mystère à toi tout seul. Je comprends que tu tiennes à Lily : elle est vraiment chouette, et je comprends qu'elle te rappelle ton amie. J'ai juste… Je ne sais pas. J'avais juste envie de t'avoir pour moi en dehors de l'école.

Harry se mit à rougir furieusement et détourna le regard. L'importance de ne pas chambouler le passé volait en éclat. Mais il était venu pour ça, il ne s'était juste pas attendu à rencontrer William. Il ne s'était juste pas attendu à vivre cette histoire avec simplicité alors que tout était absolument compliqué. William n'avait pas vu en lui un héros ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. William le détaillait, le remarquait alors qu'il était plus petit et plus maigre que les autres. William s'intéressait à lui alors qu'Harry n'avait pas grand chose d'intéressant à dire.

\- Mes parents sont morts. Ne fais pas cette tête, je ne les ai pas connus. Ma famille moldue acceptait très mal que je sois un sorcier mais je suis quand même entré à Ilvermony. Si je suis ici, c'est parce que mon parrain était un ami de Dumbledore.

\- Et où est ton parrain ?

Harry ne dit rien mais le visage crispé de William lui confirma qu'il comprenait. Il comprenait trop bien.

\- Je suis désolé Harry, je ne voulais pas…

\- Non, c'est bon. Tu le sais, maintenant, ça fait moins de mystère. Je trouve que c'est difficile de revenir dessus mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire des comparaisons. Je ne veux pas te blesser, William. Je n'en pince pas pour Lily et je ne m'attendais pas à en pincer pour toi mais c'est arrivé. Et je suis incapable de l'expliquer…

\- Tu ne m'as pas blessé. Je vais essayer d'être moins bêtement jaloux.

\- Ne fais pas ça, j'aime bien quand tu l'es.

William se mit à rigoler et Harry se pencha vers lui. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent d'abord timidement puis l'impatience du brun prit le dessus et il s'empara avidement de la bouche d'Harry.

Le blond se rendait bien compte de l'erreur de son acte mais il se sentait tellement bien, tellement important contre William. Il avait l'impression d'être quelqu'un. Il aurait été incapable d'exprimer ça avec des mots mais William le rendait idiot et il aimait ça.

William l'allongea doucement contre le banc et Harry se laissa faire. Il passa ses mains contre les cheveux du brun et sentit les doigts de William voyager contre son épiderme, ses ongles griffant légèrement son ventre qui se creusait d'excitation. La bouche de William ne quittait pas la sienne et Harry ne voulait pas que ce baiser cesse. C'était toujours pareil : la force avec laquelle il s'appuyait sur lui, l'impression de se faire écraser, de ne pas être en mesure de contrôler quoi que ce soit... Harry aimait ce sentiment de dépendre de quelqu'un, de se laisser aller.

William descendit ses lèvres sur le menton d'Harry. Ses dents râpèrent contre sa peau et continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'au cou du blond. Il se mit à mordiller la chair fine d'Harry tandis que ses doigts se baladaient contre ses hanches. Harry releva son bassin et entoura les épaules de William, poussant un doux gémissement, et le brun s'enhardit à ce bruit.

Ils se frôlaient, se frottaient l'un contre l'autre. De la bouche d'Harry s'échappaient des soupirs de plaisir alors que celle de William dégustait ses clavicules de baisers légers. Harry sentait son membre durcir entre ses cuisses et la gêne que procuraient ses vêtements le fit se tortiller sous William. Le garçon se redressa et observa Harry avec un regard tendre et voilé par le désir. Lui-même ne devait pas être au bout de ses peines.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Harry comprit que ni lui ni William ne savait ce qu'il devait faire. Ça aurait dû être instinctif : Harry avait envie de toucher chaque parcelle de peau qui pourrait se présenter sous ses doigts ou sous sa bouche, mais ils en étaient là, à se demander ce que devait être la suite. Finalement, William se redressa et aida Harry à se rasseoir convenablement. C'était difficile d'ignorer la chaleur que son bas ventre dégageait et les pics de plaisir qui le parcouraient par vagues, forçant son corps à demander plus de caresses. Ils avaient tous deux le visage rouge et légèrement transpirant.

Enfin, William rompit le silence.

\- Je vais reposer la question mais parce que ça me démange : tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir venir avec moi pendant les vacances ?

Harry se mit à rire et frappa gentiment William qui joignit son rire au sien.

 **OooooOooooO**

Severus accueillit Harry la mine sombre et le brun sut tout de suite pourquoi en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Regulus, qui avait le visage plus détendu qu'à l'accoutumée. Sirius Black avait remporté son duel. Il fallait à présent que lui et Severus assurent les leurs.

 **OoooooOoooooO**

Dumbledore croqua un des petits gâteaux colorés qui se trouvaient sur son bureau et Harry observa les miettes de ce dernier se perdre dans sa barbe. Ils étaient de nouveau assis dans ce canapé, Fumseck sifflotant joyeusement à leurs cotés, comme tous les dimanches soirs.

C'était important pour Harry de faire une sorte de rapport à Dumbledore. C'était le moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour s'assurer que tout ce qui se passait avait peut-être un sens. Ça et ses soirées passées en compagnie d'Hagrid. Mais à part des banalités sur comment Harry vivait ce retour dans le temps, ils évitaient les sujets qui fâchaient.

Voldemort restait indubitablement discret et Harry n'aimait pas ça. Il sentait aussi que Dumbledore faisait tout pour refréner ses envies de parcourir le monde et le tirer par la peau des fesses. Ils savaient tout deux qu'ils étaient dans une impasse et Harry pouvait juste se contenter d'agir à son échelle. Il était terriblement frustré, de plus ses craintes sur la possibilité qu'il disparaisse à la fin de l'année le rendaient fébrile.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait penser une chose pareille ?

\- Peut-être le fait que ça ne soit arrivé à personne, ce genre de chose... Que je ne suis pas sensé être là.

\- Pourtant, tu es toujours là, tu n'es pas tombé en poussière et tu as même pris du poids, ce qui me rassure, soit dit en passant. Je ne pense pas que tu t'évaporeras à la fin de l'année. Je crois même que tu es coincé ici pour la simple et bonne raison que l'objet qui t'as permis de venir ici a été détruit. Mais ce ne sont que mes certitudes, Harry. Tout ce qui t'arrive dépasse l'entendement.

Harry avait cette drôle d'impression que cette histoire amusait tout de même un peu Dumbledore mais peut-être était-ce sa manière à lui de relativiser ce qui arrivait. Si même Dumbledore se mettait à paniquer, que deviendrait-il, lui? Harry soupira et laissa Dumbledore poursuivre.

\- Parle moi plutôt de ses vacances que tu as l'intention de passer avec Lily Evans.

\- Comment vous…

Le regard pétillant de Dumbledore l'incita à ne pas en demander plus.

\- Je ne vais pas vous mentir, j'ai vraiment envie de voir comment ça se passe, un Noël avec ma mère et… Mes grands-parents. Mais la vérité, c'est que je suis inquiet pour Severus Rogue.

Les sourcils du directeur se rejoignirent.

\- Inquiet ?

\- Vous m'aviez dit un jour que ceux qui se tournaient vers Voldemort étaient soit des esprits faibles, des inconscients, des gens réellement intéressés par la magie noire ou encore des personnes attirées sans le vouloir par la puissance. Severus est sûrement un peu de tout ça mais il est intelligent aussi. J'ai vu quelques bribes de son passé et de sa famille, monsieur... Ce n'était pas joyeux.

\- Donc tu y vas pour surveiller Severus ?

\- Pour m'assurer qu'il aille bien.

\- Harry, tu sais que tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ? Tes actes auront forcément un lourd impact sur leurs vies. Ne t'attends pas à ce que tout le monde soit heureux du futur que tu essaies d'offrir. Ce que tu fais, c'est imposer tes convictions. Fais attention à ne pas trop en faire.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Je suis là parce que je peux déjouer les plans de Tom Jedusor et Severus avait un rôle dans cette histoire.

\- Réfléchis bien à ce que tu fais, Harry.

Harry ne répondit rien mais il réfléchit.

Il ne comprit que tard dans la nuit les mots de Dumbledore. Severus n'avait pas tant eu le bon rôle dans l'ascension de Voldemort, bien au contraire... C'était un peu grâce à lui si ce dernier avait été détruit par la protection de Lily. C'était grâce à cette prédiction que Voldemort avait disparu durant onze ans. Si Harry faisait en sorte que Voldemort ne sache rien de tout ça, il prenait le risque de ne pas pouvoir détruire les horcruxes sans que ce dernier ne le sache. Après tout, si il n'avait rien ressenti à propos du journal, c'est parce qu'il était beaucoup trop faible et que le meilleur moment pour les détruire devait être durant cette période où il tentait de se reconstruire.

Harry se sentit nauséeux et terriblement mal. Son envie de sauver Severus était juste une petite partie de ses véritables intentions. En fin de compte, tout ce qu'il désirait était que ses parents vivent. C'est ce qu'il avait toujours voulu et c'était le désir de les rejoindre qui lui avait permis d'affronter la mort sans crainte.

Harry ferma les yeux pour faire fuir les larmes qui naissaient au coin de ses yeux. Il était en fait bien égoïste...

* * *

 **OooooOoooooO**

William ouvrit les rideaux du lit d'Harry et soupira en le voyant vide. C'était rare qu'Harry se lève en premier. La veille, il avait quitté le dortoir comme il le faisait tous les dimanche soirs et était revenu alors que tout le monde avait fini par s'endormir. Tout le monde sauf lui.

Harry ne s'était pas penché vers lui. Il était allé directement se coucher et William en avait conclu que quelque chose devait le troubler. Voir ce lit vide si tôt le matin confirmait ses pensées. Depuis qu'ils se fréquentaient plus intimement, Harry ne sortait plus en pleine nuit. Tout le premier mois, William, qui avait le sommeil léger et ne mettait pas de silencio sur son lit comme Cassie ou Severus, avait été tenu en haleine par les allés et venues de son colocataire. Harry dormait mal, très mal même, mais il avait le réveil difficile. La seule raison qui pouvait le pousser à se lever à pas d'heure était qu'il n'avait sûrement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

William soupira.

Harry lui avait révélé ce qu'il était advenu de ses parents et même s'il s'en doutait, l'entendre n'avait rien de joyeux. Était-ce pour ça qu'Harry semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules ? Ça ne pouvait pas être l'unique raison... Des gens qui avaient perdu un de leurs parents, il y en avait quelques uns, à Poudlard. William voulait en savoir plus. Harry n'avait rien dit sur sa famille moldue, à part que les choses se passaient mal. Son cœur accéléra, soudainement envahi par l'insidieuse crainte qu'Harry avait dû subir certaines choses. Il s'empressa de sortir du dortoir avec la ferme intention de trouver Harry.

La perspicacité de William n'était pas une réelle source d'inquiétude pour Harry, c'était même une chose qu'il appréciait : le blond aimait le savoir attentif. Lui-même était trop distrait pour se rendre compte à quel point son petit-ami l'était.

Harry ne se doutait pas une seconde que William avait visé juste en supposant qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Harry était en fait dehors depuis presque six heures du matin. Il s'était lancé un sort pour se tenir au chaud et était resté planté debout devant le lac. Il s'était demandé combien de temps encore il pourrait profiter de cette vue et combien de temps il pourrait se permettre d'être encore égoïste.

Il repensa aux paroles d'Hermione à propos d'un garçon qui avait sauvé une fille au fond d'un lac qu'il ne connaissait même pas et qui n'était même pas en danger. On lui avait souvent reproché son complexe du héros mais pour Harry, c'était instinctif. Il n'y réfléchissait pas, quelque chose en lui le poussait à aider ou sauver. Harry avait une fois longuement pensé à ça. Il s'était demandé si ce n'était pas plutôt la culpabilité d'être le seul à avoir survécu alors que ses parents étaient morts, que personne ne les avait sauvés et qu'ils avaient en plus de ça fait confiance à la mauvaise personne.

Harry aussi avait souvent fait confiance aux mauvaises personnes et il s'était laissé berner plusieurs fois. Il avait envie d'éviter ça à Severus et à Regulus. La culpabilité semblait être une raison suffisante pour se mêler autant de la vie des autres. Celle de savoir que Severus était mort sans amour, que Regulus était mort en silence, que Sirius avait souffert inutilement, que James et Lily étaient morts parce qu'il était né... Harry était coupable de vivre et sa vie ne servait qu'à Voldemort. Alors il fallait qu'il fasse en sorte qu'elle soit utile pour chacune des personnes qui avaient souffert à cause de Voldemort et de lui.

Harry se laissa tomber dans l'herbe gelée et se força à ne pas fondre en larmes. Il entendit le bruit de pas écrasant les particules de glace s'approcher de lui. Il releva la tête et Sirius Black s'assit à ses cotés.

\- Je suis extrêmement triste que tu ne sois pas venu me voir me battre.

Harry rigola doucement.

\- C'était parfaitement inutile de venir t'encourager, tout le monde savait très bien que tu gagnerais.

\- Même toi ?

\- Même moi.

Le blond se tourna vers celui qui devait devenir son parrain. Il avait entouré son cou d'une écharpe noire et Harry ne distinguait que son nez et le haut de son crâne. Ses yeux gris dévoilaient un visage sûrement souriant. Harry le détailla avec une sorte de fascination mêlée de peine. Sirius Black était populaire, beau et doué et son amitié avec James et Lily avait été réelle et solide jusqu'au bout.

\- Tu comptes réellement passer tes vacances chez Lily Evans ?

\- Tu es jaloux, toi aussi ?

\- Si tu étais resté à Poudlard, je serais resté aussi.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Chez mes parents, l'ambiance n'est jamais festive.

\- Au moins, tu as des parents.

Le visage de Sirius s'assombrit.

\- Ce ne sont pas des cadeaux, loin de là...

\- Et ton frère, Severus… ?

\- Il est aussi barge que ma mère.

Harry sentait que Sirius voulait qu'il le contredise. Sirius avait envie de renouer avec son frère, tout comme Regulus en avait envie. Ils vivaient encore sous le même toit mais se comportaient comme des étrangers.

\- Tu vas aller chez Potter ?

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

\- Si. J'aime bien James Potter.

Ce fut au tour de Sirius d'écarquiller les yeux, il se redressa pour observer le visage impassible d'Harry.

\- Tu…

\- Harry !

Le blond et le brun se tournèrent et virent William qui arrivait vers eux. Sirius se leva aussi rapidement qu'un félin et disparut sans un mot et sans un regard pour William qui ne se priva pas de l'observer avec dédain. Harry sourit en se disant que c'était vraiment du pur style Serpentard.

\- Bonjour, William.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ?

\- S'excuser d'être un Gryffondor.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, les Gryffondor ne s'excusent pas.

\- Les Serpentard non plus, ça nous fait un point commun.

William tendit sa main à Harry et le blond la prit pour se relever.

\- Tu es matinal.

Harry embrassa ses lèvres et William cessa de froncer les sourcils.

\- Tu es fâché parce que je ne t'ai pas réveillé mais vous ne le faites jamais non plus quand je paresse.

\- Tu as une horloge interne parfaitement réglée, il est inutile qu'on te réveille : tu deviendrais dépendant de nous.

Ils rentrèrent au château en rigolant et sur le chemin, en direction de la grande salle, ils avisèrent le tableau des duels. Lily et Severus se trouvaient déjà devant et discutaient en souriant. Cette vision balaya toutes les craintes d'Harry. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

\- Harry ! C'est ton nom qui est sorti.

\- Oh, et contre qui ?

\- Adèle, une Gryffondor, dit Severus.

Harry fit un clin d'œil à Lily.

-Tu vas pouvoir venir me supporter.

\- Ne rêve pas, Adams, je suis loyale envers ma maison !

\- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle et il fallut peu de temps aux rires de Lily et aux sourires de Severus et William pour effacer toute la tristesse d'Harry.

OooooOoooooO

Il ferma sa valise et resta devant elle un long moment sans esquisser le moindre geste. Il essayait encore de réaliser qu'il allait réellement passer ses vacances chez Lily Evans, future madame Potter et donc sa future mère. Quelques petites tapes sur la vitre le sortirent de sa torpeur. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre. La sirène caressa le carreau et Harry en fit de même.

\- Joyeux noël, murmura-t-il.

Elle lui répondit en embrassant le verre avant de s'enfuir dans un gracieux mouvement. Il était temps de partir. Harry s'empara de sa valise et sortit de sa chambre. La salle commune des Serpentard était presque vide.

\- Hey, Harry !

\- Salut, Artus.

Son capitaine lui donna une claque amicale contre l'épaule.

\- Tu peux te reposer durant ses vacances mais à la rentrée, les entraînements seront beaucoup plus difficiles, j'ai en tête tout un tas de figures pour remporter la coupe cette année !

-Je n'ai pas de balai à moi, Artus... Je vais avoir du mal à m'entraîner, de toute façon.

Le garçon le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- C'est vrai que tu empruntes ceux de l'école.

Harry observa l'air concentré d'Artus puis le visage de ce dernier s'éclaira.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Harry, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre !

\- Euh… D'accord ?

\- Passe de bonnes fêtes !

Artus jeta son sac sur ses épaules et grimpa les marches qui le menaient hors de la salle. Harry le suivit plus lentement. Il observa une dernière fois les lieux qui appartenaient à la maison des serpents avec une pointe de fierté. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, il était content de se retrouver à Poudlard et il espérait pouvoir revenir.

Lily, Severus, Cassie, Rebecca et William se trouvaient déjà dans la grande salle. Ils étaient assis autour d'une même table et Harry se dit qu'il manquait effectivement une Poufsouffle à ce tableau. Il s'avança et se posa à coté de Lily et en face de Cassie.

\- Tu n'es pas dans les derniers, ça me rassure.

Harry lui fit un mince sourire pour cacher son enthousiasme. Le sujet de leur discussion était le duel opposant Harry à Adèle. Aucun d'eux n'avait douté de sa victoire, pas même Rebecca. Harry avait animé une chaise qui était montée sur le podium et s'était mise à pourchasser l'élève de Gryffondor. Ce n'était pas extraordinaire mais ça avait eu le mérite de faire rire beaucoup de gens.

Enfin, Hagrid apparut dans la grande salle et prévint tous les élèves du départ imminent. Ils se levèrent comme un seul homme. Harry avait chargé Lily de récupérer Hugin, celui-ci dormait dans sa cage. Il avait un peu mal au cœur d'abandonner Lord mais Hagrid lui avait certifié qu'il était entre de bonnes mains et qu'il dormait comme un ange.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le parc, Harry frissonna.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé comme ces calèches étaient tirées.

\- Par magie, Cassie, ça me semble évident.

\- Peut-être que c'est tiré par des animaux invisibles, suggéra Severus.

\- Tu vas bien, Harry ?

William avait pris sa valise et la mettait sur la calèche, lui s'était dirigé sans vraiment s'en rendre compte vers les sombrals qui tenaient la voiture. L'un d'eux pencha sa tête d'oiseau vers Harry et se mit à mordiller sa robe avec son bec. Harry amena sa main contre les flancs de l'animal.

Lily et Severus le regardèrent les yeux ronds.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Qu'est ce que tu touches ?!

\- Quelque chose que je ne vous souhaite pas de voir.

Harry se dégagea et l'animal poussa un petit cri plaintif. Regulus avait peut-être raison : les animaux l'aimaient bien. Il grimpa le marchepied pour monter dans leurs sombres moyens de locomotion. William le suivit et le regarda curieusement. Harry se pencha vers lui.

\- Je te le dirai.

Le brun ne fit aucun commentaire mais sa main glissa dans celle d'Harry discrètement.

 **OoooOoooO**

Le Poudlard Express était beau. Même ce mot là ne lui faisait pas honneur, pensa Harry. La locomotive était rutilante, impeccable. Il se fit bousculer plusieurs fois mais, trop perdu dans son admiration, il ne broncha pas une seule fois. Ce fut William qui le tira une nouvelle fois de ses rêveries.

\- Franchement, Harry, on dirait que tu ne l'as jamais pris.

\- C'est peut-être le cas, William.

\- Il a bien dû l'emprunter au moins une fois pour venir jusqu'à Poudlard.

\- Désolé, j'avais juste la tête ailleurs.

Lily passa sa main sous son bras et lui fit un doux sourire.

\- Allons-y, mon cher !

\- Après vous, ma douce.

Ils montèrent en rigolant sous le regard sombre de Severus et William. En fin de compte, aucun d'eux n'arrivaient à passer outre sa jalousie. William le montra en coinçant Harry contre la fenêtre et en s'asseyant à ses cotés et Severus se mit en face d'Harry, obligeant Lily à se mettre entre lui et Rebecca. Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel. Harry ne s'en soucia pas un seul instant. Il colla son front contre la vitre et fut vite bercé par le vrombissement des moteurs et le mouvement des roues. Il s'endormit et rêva de Ron Weasley qui lui tendait une multitude de chocogrenouilles, les seules cartes en sortant étant celles du Ministre de la Magie, l'éminent Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias Voldemort.

C'était pile la carte qui lui manquait.

William le secoua en murmurant son nom. Harry ouvrit les eux et se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient plus que deux.

\- On est arrivés.

Harry se leva, s'étira sous le regard amusé de son petit-ami, et bailla. William était sur le point de sortir de leur compartiment et Harry le retint brusquement par la manche.

\- Harry ?

Harry s'empressa de l'embrasser comme si le monde aller s'écrouler une fois qu'il passerait les portes de la cabine. Les mains de William l'enlacèrent pour se croiser dans son dos. Harry dévora ses lèvres comme un affamé. Après ça, s'il disparaissait dans le néant, il aurait au moins découvert un peu tard qu'embrasser un garçon était beaucoup plus plaisant que d'embrasser une fille. Il demanda pardon à Ginny intérieurement mais là où elle était, elle ne devait pas se douter un seul instant qu'un jour, un Harry Potter la tromperait avec un Serpentard. Harry non plus ne s'en serait jamais douté.

Quand ils rompirent leur baiser, William avait un sourire conquis, ses yeux aux teintes dorées pétillaient de bonheur et Harry se sentit mourir à l'intérieur. Ce sourire, il le grava dans son esprit avec la ferme intention de ne jamais l'oublier.

\- Tu m'écriras ?

\- J'avais l'intention de te punir de ne pas m'avoir répondu la dernière fois, mais je crois que j'en serai incapable...

William fronça les sourcils mais son sourire avait du mal à s'en aller. Ils descendirent les marches du train et Harry salua d'un geste de la main William, dont le prénom était déjà hélé par un homme et un jeune homme. Harry les regarda : ils étaient tous les trois en tout point identiques et cette vision lui réchauffa le cœur. C'était comme voir William à différentes étapes de sa vie et le sourire sur les trois visages lui suffit amplement. Ils étaient tous beaux.

Harry détourna le regard et se dirigea vers Severus et Lily. Rebecca les embrassa tous et plus longuement Cassie avant de courir en direction de sa mère et son père qui l'attendaient. Le père de Rebecca darda un regard de braise sur Cassie qui soutint fièrement l'échange d'œillade. Une main se posa brusquement sur son épaule et il sursauta, lui faisant perdre toute contenance. Tout le monde put voir le père de Rebecca sourire en agrippant sa fille par les épaules.

\- Tu es prêt, Cassius ?

\- Oui, père.

Lily, Severus et Harry levèrent les yeux sur le père de Cassie. C'était un homme à la carrure droite, ses épaules étaient larges et il portait un costume gris, des vêtements moldus, pensa Harry. Ses cheveux étaient noirs mais ses tempes étaient grisonnante, ce qui lui donnait un air sérieux et respectueux. L'homme leur fit un immense sourire et ils purent voir ses yeux bleus étinceler d'une joie masquée par un visage humble.

\- Vous devez être les amis de mon fils. Severus Rogue, Lily Evans et Harry Adams, n'est-ce pas ?

Les trois jeunes gens ouvrirent leurs bouches. Cassie avait parlé d'eux à son père et ce dernier se souvenait de leurs noms.

\- Je me nomme Septimus Corgan, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance. Dis-moi, Cassius, n'est-ce pas cette fameuse Rebecca que je viens de voir courir là-bas ? Peut-être devrais-je saluer son père ?

\- Je ne crois pas que ça soit nécessaire, père. En plus, tu viens de rater William.

\- Pourtant j'étais à l'heure. Pouvons-nous y aller, à présent ?

\- Oui, père.

Cassie se tourna vers ses amis. Il serra la main d'Harry qui n'en revenait pas, celle de Severus qui regardait Septimus Corgan comme une sorte de personnage divin, et celle de Lily qui tentait vainement de ne pas rougir encore plus.

\- N'oubliez pas de m'écrire !

Septimus leur adressa un sourire et traîna son fils de sa main solide toujours posée sur son épaule.

\- Je crois que je suis amoureuse.

Harry s'attendit à ce que Severus proteste mais il n'en fit rien. Peut-être venaient-ils tous les trois de tomber amoureux de l'homme le plus classe que le monde sorcier ait porté...

\- Il portait des vêtements moldus…, soupira Rogue

\- Je me demande à quoi ressemble sa mère, dit Harry.

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois et éclatèrent de rire. Puis une voix appela Lily. Harry se tourna et il _les_ vit.

Ses grands parents.

Rosa et Charles Evans. L'homme avait les cheveux du même brun automnale que sa fille et sa mère était blonde comme les blés. Harry se rendit compte de l'erreur d'avoir choisi cette couleur pour lui. Rosa Evans avait les yeux verts. Les deux adultes avancèrent vers eux et serrèrent leur fille dans leurs bras.

\- Papa, maman, je vous présente Harry Adams.

\- Nous sommes ravis de faire ta connaissance, mon garçon ! Lily nous a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Harry était presque sûr que son visage était du même rouge que les joues de Lily quelques minutes plus tôt. Il serra la main que lui tendait Charles Evans et accepta le baiser de bienvenu de Rosa avec une bouffée de joie immense. Le père se tourna alors vers Severus.

\- Tes parents ne sont pas encore là, Severus. Veux-tu que l'on te ramène ?

Harry se tourna vers le brun qui se mordait les lèvres. Il avait terriblement envie de venir avec eux et ça se lisait sur son visage. Harry inclina la tête pour lui faire signe de dire oui. Il savait que la famille de Severus n'avait rien à envier aux Dursley et pire encore, l'image du père de Severus qui était sortie du placard ne donnait pas à Harry l'envie de le laisser là. Il était sur le point de faire un geste en sa direction quand la voix de Lily siffla.

\- Voilà ta mère, Severus.

Sublime. Harry ne connaissait pas le nom de la mère de Severus, il ne l'avait jamais prononcé, mais il était évident que c'était elle sa mère. Elle était grande et mince, portait une robe en fourreau noire et un véritable chapeau de sorcière tout aussi sombre. Autour de son cou, une sorte d'animal mort lui servait d'écharpe. Son visage était émacié mais elle marchait avec grâce, elle glissait presque, constata Harry. Elle avait les mêmes yeux sombres que Severus, le même teint cireux et le même nez crochu qu'il aurait des années plus tard. Au-delà de ça, elle avait de la prestance, de la classe, ses lèvres minces étaient serrées en une sorte de moue colérique. Ses longs doigts fins pliaient sous le poids d'une multitude de bagues. Ses cheveux noirs avaient été ramassés et tombaient en torsade sur le coté droit de son corps pour recouvrir son sein.

Si Severus avait pris soin de lui, il aurait sûrement eu ce genre de beauté froide. Il en avait eu la prestance, il savait soulever sa cape pour se donner un air fier en quittant une pièce, mais il avait oublié de traiter ses cheveux et sa peau. Harry se promit intérieurement de faire quelque chose pour ça, il n'était pas lui-même très porté sur son propre physique. Il ne se savait pas moche, mais il n'était pas une création divine de la nature. Des gens plus beaux que lui, il pouvait en compter des dizaines.

Sirius Black, pour commencer. William, qui même s'il était patibulaire dans sa façon d'être, jouissait d'un certain charisme. Cassie était lui aussi une sorte de gravure de mode. Et Draco Malfoy... Harry se gifla mentalement de penser à son éternel ennemi comme quelqu'un de potentiellement sexy mais n'était-il pas en train de chercher quelque chose d'agréable à regarder chez son professeur de potions ?

Pourtant, cette femme dégageait une aura incroyable.

Elle n'avança pas plus en voyant la famille de Lily. Severus s'empara de ses affaires et salua docilement ses deux amis.

\- A plus tard, Severus, dit Lily.

\- Oui…

Harry vit avec quel mal il détourna son regard d'eux. La mère de Severus ne fit aucun geste tendre envers son fils, elle se contenta de lui emboîter le pas sans un regard pour la petite troupe qui les regardait partir.

\- Et bien, toujours aussi charmante, cette Eileen... Et si nous y allons, nous aussi ? Nous n'avons pas de transport magique, alors ça sera avec notre bonne vieille voiture.

Harry fit un sourire timide à Charles Evans. Il adorait déjà cette famille.

.

.

A suivre.

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, ça me fais tellement plaisir et vous aimez me faire plaisir n'est ce pas ?...N'est ce pas ? Sinon la suite c'est lundi, pour **deux nouveaux chapitres**. Koeur sur vous les agneaux.


	16. Entre

Hello les gens !

Comment s'est passé votre week-end, est ce que vous avez été sage ? Est-ce que je parle comme une grand-mère XD ? Il ne s'est rien passé de fou dans ma vie alors je passe directement aux réponses de review mes petits lapin.

Ah si ! Attendez, j'ai enfin finis la saison 5 de TeenWolf et je lance un appel…Pourquoi je ne trouve que des fanfiction Derek/Stiles ? Quelqu'un connait de bonne fanfiction Derek/Scott ou même Stiles/Scott. Siouplais…

Review maintenant :

 **Quetsche** : Huhu merci beaucoup :D !

 **Astrea** : Ouai Septimus ! Je suis sûr qu'il est grave cool aussi u_u ! Ne t'en fais pas pour Lord, au moins son absence se fait remarquer XD. Alors comme je ne connais rien du personnage d'Eileen je la tourne à ma sauce donc franchement je ne sais pas du tout si ça correspondra à des trucs déjà fait ou si je sortirais des sentiers battus. Moi aussi j'ai hâte de voir Voldemort apparaitre (je parle comme si je n'écrivais pas l'histoire XD). Normalement plus tard dans les chapitres, mais vraiment bien plus tard il y aura une apparition du père de James. Mais genre loin, il apparaîtra presque au même moment que Voldemort tiens…dans le même chapitre XD. Voilà, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et tes encouragements et tes remerciements. Koeur sur toi, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

 **MissAnika** : Oui soutenons ce Harry égoiste (moi je le soutiens, jusqu'au bout). Merci pour ta review, Kœur sur toi !

 **Minimiste** : Merchi à toi ! Voici la suite, koeur sur toi !

 **AnitaBlake93100** : Et bien je crois que ça ne va pas être joyeux du tout. La suite est là alors fais toi plaiz :D ! Merci pour ta lecture et tes compliments, j'espère que ça te plaira encore. Koeur sur toi !

 **A.F** : C'est plus une sorte de crainte irrationnel. Harry panique et ne sais pas ce qu'il adviendra de lui. XD « coincé pour l'éternité avec des cheveux blonds », au moins il n'est pas chauve :p. Lucius aura effectivement un rôle à jouer, un énorme rôle même. Donc il ne devrait pas trop tarder. Pour ce qui est d'Eileen, comme je n'ai jamais rien lu sur elle, je l'ai un peu faite selon moi. Pour ce qui est des bagues et tout dans ma tête c'est juste de la poudre aux yeux. Elle essaie de faire croire que c'est une grande dame, mais on y viendra u_u. Et oui je prends en compte la folie du père de Severus mais d'une autre manière. Enfin tu verras bien si tu acceptes de continuer à lire *_* (siteuplais). Merci d'apprécier ce que j'ai fais des parents de Lily n_n. Pour ce qui est de ta demande sur des noms de fanfictions comme tu en cherches je ne peux rien pour toi désolée. Je n'ai jamais lu de fic sur les retours dans le temps, je n'ai jamais lu quoique ce soit sur les maraudeurs et la jeunesse de Rogue et je fuis les fics Harry/Voldemort…donc hum navrée X/ je n'ai rien pour toi. Merci pour ta review et tes commentaires, gros Koeur sur toi. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Lilid** : Ahem quand va-t-on savoir si il peut retourner à son époque, dans longtemps…dans très longtemps n_n (du coup je te kidnappe en tant que lectrice XD). Oui il va rester blond encore un peu :o. Blond comme les blés. Merci pour ton com', ta lecture et tes compliments. Koeur sur toi !

 **Serpenta** : Merci d'avoir accepté d'entrer dans le jeu ça me fait rudement plaisir. Je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire. Merci pour ton commentaire et koeur sur toi !

 **SaMiicchan** : Voyons, je ne publie pas si vite que ça XD…franchement là je me retiens hein. Haaan tu m'encourages, tu es un amour ! Spas grave, prends ton temps, je serais patiente. Bien sûr qu'on va revoir Lucius, il sera un élément perturbateur super important. Tu n'as pas de chouchou vraiment ?! Pourtant j'ai fais Artus et Lion des personnages super similaire (je sais, je fais de la réutilisation à outrance) Il faut croire que j'aime les blonds batteurs, capitaine et capilairement attractif. A bientôt puce, koeur sur toi !

Voilà merci encore à toutes et à tous ( ?). Voici les deux chapitres du lundi, admirable corrigés par **Titou Douh** !

 **ENTRE**

« Heal the scars from off my back »

Welcome face

.

.

.

Le voyage en voiture fut ponctué du ton joyeux de Lily qui ne cessa pas une seule fois de parler de Poudlard. Harry découvrait une autre jeune fille. Lily, qui habituellement savait garder son sérieux et se permettait de rire uniquement devant Harry, laissait exploser toute sa joie et avait un public attentif.

Rosa et Charles s'exclamaient de stupeur, d'amusement et de fierté à chaque parole et anecdote de leur fille. Parfois, Lily ajoutait des « n'est-ce pas, Harry ? » et des « C'était follement amusant, hein, Harry ? ». Le blond se contentait de sourire béatement. Il avait l'impression d'être en présence de sa sœur et de ses propres parents. C'était étrange, comme pensée, mais ça lui faisait cet effet. Rosa le regardait à travers le rétroviseur et l'incluait sans cesse dans la conversation pour le laisser donner son avis. Il le faisait, répondant avec enthousiasme. Et il priait Merlin que ce voyage en voiture ne s'arrête jamais.

Mais il se termina tout de même.

La voiture s'engagea dans le jardin d'une petite maison coquette. Même si le quartier ne brillait pas par sa propreté et son allure, la maison des Evans avait tout de même quelque chose de plaisant. Ses briques rouges et son toit anthracite plurent immédiatement à Harry. La pelouse était parfaitement taillée et une haie proprement découpée entourait le jardin avant de s'arrêter au niveau d'une clôture en bois blanc dont le portail était largement ouvert.

Lily bondit hors de la voiture et Harry la suivit plus calmement. Il resta longtemps à observer son lieu de vacances. Charles tapota doucement son épaule et lui adressa un sourire confiant. Harry en fit de même, s'empara de la cage d'Hugin et aida le père de Lily à prendre les valises.

\- Merci, mon garçon.

Quand Harry pénétra dans l'entrée, il se figea. Tout était comme il l'avait rêvé, peut-être même mieux. C'était la maison que son esprit avait créée et, une nouvelle fois, il se demanda si ce n'était pas une sorte de paradis. Le salon avait ses briques apparentes et sur le mur qui faisait la continuité de la cuisine se dressait une énorme cheminée où le feu rougeoyait déjà. Il y avait un canapé et deux fauteuils qui faisaient plus ou moins face à un petit poste de télé. Les meubles étaient dans des tons crèmes et recouverts d'une couverte grise et d'oreillers de la même couleur mais en plus clair.

Au milieu trônait une petite table en bois sur laquelle reposait une corbeille en fer remplie de fruits. Le salon et la cuisine étaient séparés par un bar, mais dans la longueur de la pièce à vivre était dressée une longue table en verre, avec autour six chaises, et couverte d'une nappe blanche aux bords brodés. Harry aimait déjà l'endroit, tout était absolument chaleureux. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se dirigea vers la cheminée et détailla toutes les photos. Lily était presque partout mais il y en avait tout autant de Pétunia. La voix de sa mère le sortit de ses pensées.

\- Tunie !

Harry se tourna et vit la jeune fille qui deviendrait plus tard sa tante acariâtre et détestable _;_ celle qui lui ferait vivre un enfer en le faisant dormir dans un placard durant onze années, celle qui n'aurait de cesse de l'ignorer, l'humilier, le détester. Une jeune fille que Severus n'aimait absolument pas et pourtant, pensa Harry, ils avaient en commun la haine des Potter. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était qu'une fille de seize ans. Lily la prit dans ses bras avec joie et Harry vit sa sœur se crisper. Une haine farouche s'empara de lui. Pétunia détestait les sorciers et sa sœur n'y voyait que du feu, ou faisait semblant de ne pas voir parce qu'elle l'aimait malgré tout. Harry se rendit compte alors de tout l'égard et la gentillesse dont Lily pouvait faire preuve et soudain, ça lui sembla parfaitement logique que l'amour de sa mère ait pu le protéger.

Harry eut soudain envie de faire payer à Pétunia tous ses mauvais traitements, la haine et sûrement la jalousie qu'elle nourrissait envers sa sœur mais s'il faisait ça, il ne vaudrait pas mieux que Severus ou James tels qu'ils étaient pour le moment. Alors il se força. Il se força à se diriger vers elle avec un sourire aimable, il se força à laisser Lily le présenter et se força à être poli.

\- Je suis extrêmement ravi de te rencontrer, Lily ne cesse de parler de toi.

Il tendit sa main vers elle et la jeune Pétunia pinça d'abord les lèvres, fronça les sourcils mais comme la main d'Harry ne se baissait pas et que son sourire restait figé, elle consentit à lui serrer la main.

\- Bonsoir…

\- Bien ! Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je te montre ta chambre, Harry. Suis-moi !

Charles s'empara de l'unique valise d'Harry et des affaires de sa fille et monta les escaliers. Harry emboîta le pas de son grand-père, Pétunia s'écarta mais le suivit du regard. Harry observa chacune des photos qui longeaient le mur des marches. Il n'en revenait pas qu'il y en ait autant de sa mère alors que lui avait eut du mal à en avoir quelques unes. L'envie d'en voler une le tarauda dangereusement mais il se demanda à quoi elle pourrait bien lui servir. S'il retournait dans le futur, elle deviendrait probablement poussière s'il n'y retournait pas, il voyait très bien William tomber dessus et lui faire une scène. Étrangement, cette idée ne lui déplut pas vraiment. Harry se rendit compte avec étonnement que c'était la première fois qu'il pensait à William depuis le train et un sentiment un peu honteux s'empara de lui. Il était tellement heureux d'être ici qu'il en avait oublié le brun...

Charles tira le fil du grenier et dévoila un escalier étroit. Il monta et tira la valise d'Harry.

\- Voilà, mon garçon : tu dormiras ici. J'espère que ça ira.

Harry ouvrit la bouche en découvrant le lieu. Il n'y avait qu'une fenêtre ronde mais assez grande qui se trouvait en face de l'escalier. Il était dans les combles mais c'était propre et vide. Mis à part un landau et quelques jouets, il y avait un matelas deux places posé à même le sol et contre le mur, juste en dessous de la fenêtre. Une table de chevet avait été posée à coté du matelas avec une lampe. Les couvertures avaient l'air chaudes et les oreillers moelleux.

\- Ce n'est pas le grand luxe mais j'espère que ça te conviendra. Il n'y a pas de bureau mais nous avons supposé que tu pourrais travailler avec Lily vu que vous êtes dans la même école.

Harry secoua la tête vivement.

\- Non… C'est parfait.

Charles le regarda un peu troublé mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Je te laisse t'installer, tu nous rejoindras en bas quand tu seras prêt.

\- Oui, d'accord… Mr Evans ?

\- Oui ?

\- Merci beaucoup de m'accueillir.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour nous Harry. Et… Mon garçon ?

\- Monsieur ?

\- Appelle-moi Charles, veux-tu ?

L'homme lui adressa un chaleureux sourire et Harry se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine. Il le regarda descendre puis traîna sa valise prés de son lit. Il retira ses chaussures et monta sur le matelas pour regarder à travers la fenêtre. Elle donnait sur le jardin et au-delà, une immense forêt se profilait. Harry avait le cœur qui battait la chamade, il se sentait heureux d'être ici et avait la certitude que ça serait de merveilleuses vacances. Même s'il s'évaporait en fin d'année, il aurait eu le plaisir de vivre ce moment avec ceux qui devaient être sa famille.

Il redescendit du matelas et ouvrit la cage d'Hugin, qu'il avait déposée prés de l'ouverture en entrant. L'oiseau piailla doucement mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour sortir. Harry ne s'en formalisa pas et descendit. Au même moment, Lily sortait de sa chambre, elle s'avança vers lui un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Alors, ça te plait ? Désolé de ne pas avoir de lit, mais je suis sûr que ça sera confortable.

\- Lily, c'est vraiment super chouette. Je suis content d'être ici.

Et Lily vit qu'Harry l'était vraiment. Il avait un immense sourire aux lèvres et ses yeux se posaient partout. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça triste. Elle était heureuse d'avoir Harry chez elle, mais le voir si comblé juste en passant ses fêtes chez une famille qu'il connaissait à peine lui faisait se dire que la vie d'Harry avait dû être bien triste. Son cœur se serra en imaginant ce garçon qui avait dû quitter sa terre natale pour une raison obscure. Severus n'avait pas tenu sa langue et lui avait dit qu'Harry avait perdu sa mère et qu'il avait vécu dans une famille de moldus qui le faisait dormir dans un placard.

Lily n'avait pas su dire si c'était des mensonges et si Severus essayait de dénigrer Harry, mais en le voyant maintenant, elle commençait à douter. Peut-être Harry avait-il vraiment vécu l'enfer ? Pourtant, sa famille à elle était moldue et il n'avait pas l'air d'être dérangé par ça. Ça avait était une de ses craintes avant de demander à Harry de venir passer des vacances chez elle : elle savait toute l'horreur que les Serpentard pensaient des moldus en général.

Mais Harry n'était pas bourré de préjugés : il était simple, charmant et gentil. Lily l'aimait bien. Il l'avait intriguée dès l'instant où elle l'avait croisé dans la grande salle, la lèvre enflée. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de son trouble et avait trouvé ça terriblement attendrissant. Harry avait toujours cet air un peu adulte. Il donnait l'impression d'être un peu blasé du comportement de ses camardes parfois mais il était toujours indulgent. Il ne ménageait pas Severus mais se montrait quelque fois protecteur envers lui. Pour Lily, Harry ne faisait pas vraiment son âge mais à ce moment précis, ses yeux verts pétillant de joie et ce sourire large lui rendaient la fraîcheur de ses quatorze ans.

Lily lui attrapa la main.

\- Viens, je te montre ma chambre. Là, c'est la salle de bains, là-bas c'est la chambre de mes parents, et celle-ci, c'est celle de Pétunia.

Harry la suivit et mémorisa les pièces pour ne pas se tromper. La chambre de Lily était simple. Les murs étaient bleus pâle, un lit une place aux draps mauves était posé dans le coin. Il y avait deux fenêtres sur le mur du fond et, en-dessous, un grand bureau sur lequel s'éparpillaient livres, parchemins, plume et encrier. Il n'y avait pas de poster de groupe de musique sorcier, il n'y avait de livre sur le Quidditch dans sa bibliothèque, il n'y avait pas de chouette, Lily passant encore par le courrier moldus.

Harry se rendit compte que rien dans sa chambre ne dévoilait quoique ce soit sur le monde sorcier. Elle se jeta sur son lit et Harry détailla sa bibliothèque quand quelque chose frotta à ses jambes. Il baissa les yeux et tomba sur un chat au pelage doré. L'animal ronronna contre lui et Harry mit un genou à terre pour le caresser.

\- Tu as du succès avec les animaux, dis donc ! D'habitude, Potiron n'approche personne. C'est le chat de ma mère.

Harry prit le chat qui ne fit aucun mouvement pour s'échapper dans ses bras et alla s'asseoir prés de Lily.

\- Où habite Severus ?

\- Il vit quelques rues plus loin mais on peut longer la plaine avant la forêt pour se rendre chez lui. Il vit dans ce qu'on appelle l'Impasse du Tisseur. Ce n'est pas le meilleur des quartiers. Severus parle très peu de sa famille. C'est rare de voir sa mère et encore plus rare de voir son père.

\- Vous vous voyez souvent durant les vacances ?

\- Assez souvent, mais parfois il ne réapparaît pas durant plusieurs jours et quand il revient, il dit qu'il est un peu parti avec sa mère.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille le chercher ?

\- Tu passes le chercher chez lui, habituellement ?

\- Non, mais ça à l'air de te tenir à cœur.

\- Pas vraiment... Je ne pensais pas que vous viviez si proche l'un de l'autre.

\- Tu dis ça parce que les élèves de Poudlard viennent quasiment de toutes l'Angleterre, d'Ecosse et d'Irlande ? Je comprends ça. C'est vrai que c'est étrange, mais je me sens moins seule comme ça et Severus aussi, je crois.

Harry caressa distraitement le pelage doux du chat quand Rosa Evans se présenta dans l'embrasure de la porte et tapota sur le bois.

\- Les enfants, nous n'allons pas tarder à dîner. Lily, tu veux bien mettre la table ?

\- J'arrive.

\- Je vais t'aider.

\- Mais non, Harry, tu es notre invité.

Mais Harry déposa le chat, qui miaula de frustration, au sol. Il suivit Lily sous le regard faussement contrarié de Rosa et l'aida à mettre la table. Harry découvrit avec stupeur que c'était Charles qui était aux fourneaux. L'homme se tourna vers lui.

\- Ce soir, j'ai fait des croquettes de poulet et de la salade. J'espère que ça te conviendra ?

\- C'est parfait, Mr Evans.

Charles fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien sur l'appellation. La gêne d'Harry était palpable et il essayait de tout faire pour le rassurer, même si ça passait par se faire appeler Mr Evans durant les huit prochains jours. Dans sa lettre, Lily avait insisté sur plusieurs points concernant Harry Adams. Il n'avait semblait-il plus de famille, il avait dû quitter sa terre natale et ses amis et n'avait personne en Angleterre pour s'occuper de lui. En somme, Harry était un orphelin.

Il invita Harry à s'asseoir à coté de lui. Ce dernier bafouilla un « n'est-ce pas la place de Mme Evans ? » et sa femme le trouva touchant. Elle lui certifia que non et il s'assit en rougissant. Lily était aux anges et seule Pétunia ne semblait pas vraiment satisfaite. Charles observa son aînée qui n'avait pas pipé mot de la soirée. Lily faisait à elle seule toute la conversation et Charles la remercia intérieurement. Elle parla de leurs cours et d'à quel point Harry était doué en métamorphose et en défense contre les forces du mal. Harry renvoya d'autres compliments, assurant que Lily faisait des prouesses en potions et en sortilèges. Les deux parents s'extasiaient de les voir se renvoyer la balle de celui qui était le plus doué des deux.

\- Je vous assure, Mr Evans, vous auriez dû voir son sort de passe-muraille, tout le monde était ébahi !

\- J'aurais bien aimé voir ça mais notre Lily est à cheval sur le règlement : l'usage de la baguette est interdite en dehors de l'école pour les enfants de moins de dix-sept ans.

Harry observa Lily, interloqué. Il savait que celle-ci savait très bien jeter quelques sorts pas bien méchants sans baguette et elle aurait pu avoir tout le loisir de montrer ses talents. La jeune fille eut l'air de lire dans ses pensées et elle fronça les sourcils en secouant doucement la tête. Harry décida de ne rien dire mais il avait la ferme intention de lui demander ce qu'il en était.

La fin du repas se passa dans une humeur joyeuse. Harry fit en sorte de modérer Lily sur la magie et il se mit à parler football avec Charles Evans. Rosa leva les yeux au ciel et son mari proposa à Harry de suivre un match avec lui. Harry n'était pas fan de sport, Dudley si et c'était la seule chose qu'il avait eu le droit de suivre sur le poste de télévision. A sa plus grande surprise, Pétunia s'assit prés d'eux. Il ne se souvenait pas de sa tante regardant un match de foot mais il se rappela qu'elle avait soutenu son fils durant tous ses matchs au collège. Lily et Rosa se posèrent dans la cuisine et Harry les écoutait discuter à voix basse. La fin du match sonna le premier bâillement pour Harry.

\- Si tu es fatigué, mon garçon, tu peux aller te coucher.

\- Viens, Harry, je vais te donner une serviette, d'accord ?

\- D'accord. Merci. Bonne nuit, Mr Evans, bonne nuit, Mme Evans. Bonne nuit, Pétunia.

\- Bonne nuit, Harry.

Lily entraîna son ami et le poussa dans la salle de bains. Harry sentit alors tout le poids de la fatigue de cette journée. Il attrapa mollement la serviette qu'elle lui tendit. Il prit sa douche rapidement. La seule chose à laquelle il pensait était ce lit qu'il l'attendait en haut. Une fois en pyjama, il trouva la rouquine qui faisait le pied de grue devant la salle de bains.

\- Lily, est-ce que je peux t'emprunter ton bureau quelques minutes ?

\- Oh, tu veux envoyer une lettre à William ?

Harry ne répondit rien, le rouge de ses joues parla pour lui. Lily se sentit l'envie de le taquiner un peu. Si Severus voyait d'un très mauvais œil cette relation, elle trouvait ça adorable. William avait au moins le don de sortir le blond de cette torpeur étrange qui le rendait légèrement inaccessible.

\- Fais comme chez toi, Harry !

Le brun ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il s'installa au bureau de Lily et sortit quatre parchemins. Il repoussa la fatigue du mieux qu'il put. Il écrivit deux lettres sensiblement pareilles à Rebecca et Cassie, ajoutant sur celle de Cassie que son père avait impressionné tout le monde. Il en écrivit une à Dumbledore et lui fit part de sa joie d'être parmi ceux qui deviendraient ses grands-parents. Tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire à William, il le confia à Dumbledore. Par précaution, il ensorcela la lettre. Puis il s'attela à celle qui devait envoyer à William. Il écrivit deux pages de choses absurdes. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que Lily avait fini. Harry n'était pas très loquace en temps normal mais étrangement, il avait envie de tout lui dire et avait la certitude que le brun serait profondément touché de ses efforts. Harry espérait aussi que William en fasse un de son coté étant donné que ce dernier ne lui avait rien envoyé durant les premières vacances.

Le blond n'expliquait pas clairement son attrait pour William. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre de mot sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait conscience de l'étrange rapidité avec laquelle il s'était attaché à lui. William était juste différent des autres, son détachement envers la plupart des problèmes qui entouraient la maison des Serpentard le rendait intriguant. William était à l'opposé d'Harry, il ne se mêlait de rien sauf quand ça concernait le blond d'un peu trop prés. En somme, Harry se sentait détendu avec lui, il n'avait pas besoin de faire d'effort, il pouvait être lui.

Il signa « Harry Adams ». Il n'y avait pas d'effusion de tendresse, juste une description méthodique de l'endroit où il passait ses vacances et avec qui. Harry ne savait pas être charmant ou mettre les formes et il était sûr que ça ne dérangerait pas William. Il se massa la nuque et roula les quatre lettres. Quand il se leva, Lily était en train de lire un livre sur son lit.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne t'ai pas entendue.

\- J'ai vu ça, dit elle en riant.

Harry se leva puis s'arrêta à sa hauteur la jeune fille avait refermé son livre.

\- Pourquoi tu…

\- Pétunia n'aime pas ça. Tu t'en souviens, Harry ? Elle déteste la magie, alors j'évite de montrer mes sorts devant elle. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher d'en parler.

Lily se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je comprends qu'elle soit triste ou déçue mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être méchante. Elle est ma sœur et pourtant des fois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne me considère plus comme ça.

Harry s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Lily lui sourit. Il comprenait maintenant les mots de Pétunia : elle avait perdu une sœur. Peut-être même depuis le début. Harry se sentit triste pour Lily, elle aimait sa sœur.

\- Je suis sûr que ça ira mieux avec le temps.

\- Oui, je ne suis pas inquiète.

L'air déterminé de la Gryffondor le prit au cœur. Harry lui souhaita bonne nuit et monta dans le grenier.

Une fois en haut, il sortit un chapelet de petits rouleaux. Dans chacun d'eux, il glissa les lettres et Hugin sautilla sur son lit. Harry accrocha la ficelle à sa patte.

\- Tu commences par celui-ci, c'est pour Dumbledore. Ensuite Cassie, Rebecca et enfin William, d'accord ? Si tu es trop fatigué pour revenir, je pense que William ne verra aucun inconvénient à ce que tu te reposes.

Hugin siffla, Harry entrebâilla la fenêtre et l'oiseau se posa sur le rebord. Il regarda une dernière fois Harry qui grelottait déjà en sentant le froid s'engouffrer dans la chambre puis, d'un battement d'ailes, s'envola.

Harry referma la fenêtre immédiatement et l'observa disparaître dans le brouillard. Il s'empara de sa baguette, lança un sort pour se réchauffer, et se glissa dans les couvertures. Il eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil, essayant de revivre le repas familial qu'il venait de vivre. Il voulait l'emporter dans ses rêves.

OoooooOoooooO

Lily Evans se leva de bonne heure. Elle trépignait d'impatience de pouvoir emmener Harry un peu partout. Ce n'était pas une fille d'un naturel démonstratif quand il s'agissait de ses sentiments profonds mais avec Harry, elle avait l'impression qu'il ne la jugerait pas si elle se montrait un peu entreprenante ou trop enjouée. Être avec Harry était comme être avec Severus mais en mieux. Harry ne faisait aucun commentaire déplacé sur ses avis quand ça concernait James, Sirius ou Remus. Elle était modérée dans ses propos, leur trouvait parfois des excuses, et Harry ne la rabrouait pas, ce qu'aurait fait Severus sans problème. Elle n'aurait jamais dit à son premier ami qu'elle trouvait James intéressant, qu'elle lui trouvait un charme particulier et que sa folie la faisait parfois rire. Elle se contentait d'être d'accord sur les points qui rendaient James Potter insupportable. Mais Harry, lui, aurait pu l'écouter parler du prince des lions sans sourciller ni se moquer d'elle.

Elle entoura ses épaules d'un peignoir mauve et se dirigea vers le couloir. Les escaliers qui menaient au grenier étaient déjà descendus. Elle grimpa les marches et trouva le lit d'Harry vide. Elle fronça les sourcils puis entendit des éclats de voix. Elle s'avança vers la fenêtre et vit son père et Harry dans le jardin, tous deux emmitouflés dans un énorme manteau. Les yeux de Lily s'agrandirent, elle n'avait pas fait attention mais il avait neigé durant la nuit et son père couvrait, avec l'aide d'Harry, les plantes de Rosa Evans d'un voile d'hivernage.

Elle redescendit rapidement et enfila une veste. La cuisine était vide et elle supposa que sa mère n'était pas levée. Elle ouvrit la porte du jardin et cette fois, les voix se firent plus audibles.

\- Voilà, Harry, tu peux tirer ça là. Parfait.

\- Vous voulez que je couvre celle-là aussi ?

\- Oui, s'il te plaît.

Harry tira sur le voile et couvrit ce qui serait dans quelques mois un hortensia magnifique. Il n'avait pas beaucoup neigé, juste de quoi laisser des marques dans l'herbe fraîche, mais ça donnait déjà une nouvelle robe gracieuse au jardin.

\- Vous êtes tombés du lit tous les deux !

Charles et Harry se tournèrent vers elle et, l'espace d'un instant, Lily eut l'étrange impression de voir un père et son fils. Loin de faire naître une once de jalousie, elle trouva le tableau troublant et profondément triste. Elle chassa cette impression et afficha un sourire franc.

\- Désolé, petite Lily j'ai réquisitionné ton ami pour un peu d'aide.

\- Papa !

\- Ton père plaisante, Lily, j'ai insisté comme un forcené pour être utile.

Les deux garçons avaient les joues rougies par le froid mais un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

\- Bon, ta mère et ta sœur dorment encore. Et si on leur préparait un petit déjeuner du tonnerre ?!

Lily s'esclaffa et ouvrit la marche dans la cuisine. Rosa et Pétunia eurent le plaisir de découvrir une table garnie de bacon, d'œufs, de café et de thé, de toasts et d'une énorme salade de fruits. Ils mangèrent en discutant de banalités sur le temps et même Pétunia se mêla un peu à la conversation.

Harry se changea dans sa chambre après le repas. Il eut à peine le temps d'enfiler un pull appartenant à un total inconnu qu'Hugin tapa contre la vitre. Harry lui ouvrit et l'oiseau entra. Le blond ouvrit un paquet de gourmandises pour oiseau et s'attela à la lecture de ses lettres.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à une réponse aussi rapide de la part de ses amis. En fait, seul Cassie et William avaient répondu. Il lut d'abord celle de Cassie. Ce dernier lui disait qu'il avait bien lu la stupéfaction sur leur visage et qu'il ne fallait pas se laisser intimider : son père était extrêmement gentil et Cassie était en train de lui soumettre l'idée de les inviter durant les grandes vacances. Harry sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie de la même manière qu'il l'avait senti faire quand Ron Weasley lui avait proposé la même chose. Ce qu'il entrevoyait dans cet acte, c'était un peu d'espoir. Il rangea la lettre dans ses affaires et poursuivit sa lecture avec celle de William.

Harry la lut trois fois. William ne racontait rien d'exceptionnel non plus. Il disait que son père les avait ramenés grâce à un portoloin et que la neige avait déjà envahi tout leur jardin. William vivait à Seaton Carrew, Harry n'y avait jamais mis les pieds mais Cassie lui avait dit que c'était une ville balnéaire où séjournaient quelques riches qui aimaient le temps morose d'Angleterre en été. William expliquait dans sa lettre qu'ils avaient passé leur soirée à transformer toute la neige du jardin en glace et qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire du patin à glace ou même du hockey toute la journée. Il le précisait qi'il avait reçu sa lettre sur les coups d'une heure du matin et y avait répondu aussitôt, ce qui fit sourire Harry. Sa lettre était comme celle d'Harry : ils avaient juste l'air de deux grands amis qui se racontaient n'importe quoi, mais à la fin William avait ajouté quelque chose.

 _« J'ai hâte de te revoir. »_

Harry plia soigneusement la lettre et la rangea avec celle de Cassie. Il se demanda ce que deviendraient ces lettres quand il aurait disparu après la naissance de son autre lui. Un haut cœur le prit et Harry tenta de faire fuir ses sombres pensées. D'ici là, peut-être que William se serait lassé et aurait trouvé mieux, beaucoup mieux. Après tout, quand on est jeune, on ne reste pas toute sa vie avec son premier amour.

Harry se mit à rire en pensant à Lily et James. Il se força à remettre ses idées en place. Il caressa Hugin avant de redescendre rejoindre la famille Evans.

Il passa devant la chambre de Pétunia. La porte était ouverte et la jeune fille était assise à son bureau. Harry entendait le cliquetis des doigts tapant sur une machine à écrire. Sa curiosité l'emporta sur le peu d'empathie qu'il avait pour elle.

\- Tu écris un livre ?

La jeune femme sursauta et lui lança un regard fâché. Harry battit légèrement en retraite.

\- Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te déranger.

Pétunia pinça les lèvres et observa Harry qui s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin.

\- Non, je m'entraîne juste.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu prends des cours de dactylographie.

Harry n'avait mis aucun dédain dans sa voix mais Pétunia n'eut pas l'air de l'entendre de cette oreille.

\- Oui, nous n'avons pas tous le loisir d'agiter une baguette pour que tout s'exécute à notre place.

\- C'est vrai, je serais bien incapable de faire marcher seul ce genre de machine. Malheureusement pour nous, on nous force à écrire nos cours à la plume. Sinon, je t'avoue que je paresserais en agitant ma baguette.

\- Je doute franchement du sérieux de vos soi-disant cours. Qu'est ce qu'une école de monstres peut bien apprendre d'intéressant ?

Harry refoula la colère qui montait du mieux qu'il put. Il fallait qu'il fasse attention, très attention.

-Tu as peut-être raison. Après tout, toi, tu auras la chance de vanter à tout le monde les progrès de ton enfant quand il ira à Cambridge ou à Oxford. Lily, si elle à un enfant qui devient comme elle, ne pourra même pas montrer sa fierté à tous de le savoir préfet. En un sens, tu es beaucoup plus chanceuse. Tu ne seras pas obligée de cacher ton travail ou celui de ton mari, si tu épouses un non sorcier, bien sur.

\- Si j'épouse un non sorcier… Tu dis ça comme si c'était possible d'épouser un sorcier sans en être un !

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Pétunia savait-elle que Severus avait un père moldu ?

\- Bien sûr que ça l'est. Nous ne sommes pas… Enfin. On ne choisit pas qui on aime, il me semble. Des fois, ça se fait comme ça.

Le visage de Pétunia devint impassible puis elle se tourna sans rien dire à Harry. Le garçon abandonna toute tentative et rejoint Lily dans le salon. Cette dernière avait étalé ses livres de cours, Harry grinça des dents. Elle leva la tête vers lui.

\- Harry, Severus va venir pour qu'on avance nos devoirs d'études des runes.

C'était le seul cours en plus qu'il partageait avec Severus et Lily. Harry avait, après ça, choisi l'étude des créatures magiques, Lily et Severus avaient eux opté pour l'arithmancie. Harry avait trop subi les cours de divination pour les reprendre encore... Et puis, il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre un clone de Trelawney psalmodier toutes les façons dont il pourrait mourir.

Il s'attabla près de Lily et ouvrit l'un des nombreux dictionnaires qu'elle avait ramenés. Quelques minutes après, Severus sonnait chez les Evans. Il sourit timidement aux parents de Lily qui l'accueillirent avec joie, lui proposant de quoi boire et de quoi grignoter.

Severus, Lily et Harry discutèrent un peu du père de Cassie avant de se plonger dans l'harassant travail qu'était la traduction de texte runique. Harry se concentra du mieux qu'il put mais ne parvint qu'à traduire les trois quarts du texte avant de sentir poindre un affreux mal de tête. Il laissa tomber et se décida à terminer le reste de ses devoirs. C'était une première, pour lui, de passer son premier jour de vacances à faire tout son travail. Ses deux amis étaient profondément studieux et Harry ne pouvait que suivre le mouvement. Quand Severus et Lily se décidèrent à lever le nez de leurs bouquins, Harry remercia Merlin du plus profond de son cœur. Ils avaient passé quasiment toute l'après-midi à travailler et la neige avait passé la sienne à tomber. Harry n'avait qu'une envie : en profiter.

\- Pitié, dites-moi que vous avez terminé, qu'on puisse enfin se comporter comme des enfants normaux !

\- Harry, nous sommes normaux ! Il vaut mieux s'occuper du moins amusant pour ensuite ne s'inquiéter de rien... Je vois que tu n'as même pas terminé ta traduction.

\- Peut-être, mais j'ai fini tout le reste.

Severus s'empara de son devoir d'histoire de la magie. Ils avaient dû chacun choisir un sorcier et exposer sa vie en détails, dans des recherches approfondies. Harry avait commencé le sien un peu avant de partir et avait choisi Newt Scamander. Regulus lui en avait tellement parlé en long en large et en travers que c'était comme s'il connaissait sa vie par cœur. Harry le laissa parcourir son texte, les yeux plongés dans le blanc de l'hiver.

\- Je suppose qu'on peut sortir prendre l'air.

\- Severus a parlé !

Lily leva les yeux au ciel mais ses lèvres souriaient.

 **OooooOooooO**

* * *

\- Harry Adams, je te rappelle qu'il est interdit d'utiliser sa baguette magique en dehors de l'école et cela jusqu'à nos dix-sept ans !

\- Lily a raison, Harry. Je ne veux pas être exclu de Poudlard !

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous avez tous déjà utilisé la magie sans baguette avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Tout ça ne fera de mal à personne.

Harry continua à former un petit lapin de neige de ses mains. Il était à genoux dans la poudre blanche et s'évertuait à le faire le plus ressemblant possible. Quand le résultat lui parut satisfaisant, il se redressa.

\- Animacorpus.

Severus et Lily se penchèrent vers le lapin de neige. La boule blanche bougea doucement et sortit sa patte froide de la neige. Il se mit à gambader et le bruit feutré de ses pas enchanta tout le monde. Le lapin sautilla vers Lily, perdant quelques morceaux de neige au passage. Il tourna entre ses pieds et la petite boule blanche qui lui servait de queue remua.

\- C'est époustouflant.

Harry sourit, c'était bizarre de voir des sorciers s'émerveiller encore de la sorcellerie mais il avait réussi à convaincre Severus et Lily de se prendre au jeu. La jeune fille créa quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un manchot et Severus se contenta de faire un serpent. Ils formulèrent le sort et les deux animaux prirent vie. Le manchot tomba sur le ventre et se laissa glisser sur la petite pente sur laquelle ils se trouvaient et qui longeait la rivière. Il termina sa course dans l'eau pour se faire emporter par les remous violents de l'onde. Le serpent de Severus se contenta de se tordre autour du lapin et se détruit lui-même en enserrant la création d'Harry.

\- Et bien, c'est joyeux comme concept.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait une telle chose.

\- C'est peut-être naturel.

Ils éclatèrent tous les trois de rire et entreprirent de créer quelque chose de plus grand. A trois, ils fabriquèrent une sorcière de neige qui ne réussit qu'à faire trois pas avant de s'écrouler, faisant redoubler leur hilarité. Finalement, le père de Lily vint les chercher. Aucun d'eux ne s'était vraiment rendu compte que la nuit était tombée. Ils remontèrent la pente sans oublier de ramener leurs projets à l'état de simple neige.

Charles Evans invita Severus à manger avec eux. Il accepta. Le repas se passa encore une fois dans la bonne humeur. Harry jetait quelques coups d'œil à Pétunia et se rendit compte que même si elle ne disait rien, elle écoutait attentivement. Harry et Lily proposèrent de raccompagner Severus jusqu'à chez lui, le brun était trop heureux de sa soirée pour refuser mais une fois qu'ils atteignirent la longue rue de maisons mitoyennes qui menait à l'impasse du tisseur, il fut moins enclin à les laisser le suivre.

\- Je vais vous laisser ici.

\- Ne dites pas de bêtise, Severus, il n'y a pas de lumière.

\- Lily ça fait deux ans que c'est comme ça.

Lily grimaça. Ils avaient beau habiter dans la même ville, elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds au-delà de sa propre rue. Elle avait rencontré Severus prêt de la rivière et ils s'étaient toujours retrouvés là. En y réfléchissant, Severus ne l'avait jamais invitée chez lui alors qu'elle oui. Severus leur adressa un fin sourire et la voix d'Harry la sortit de ses pensées.

\- On se revoit demain, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Ils regardèrent la silhouette de Severus se faire avaler par la nuit et l'ombre peu rassurante des mansardes identiques qui serraient la rue comme un étau. Lily frissonna et Harry passa une main autour de ses épaules. Elle se remit à parler quand ils arrivèrent vers le quartier un peu plus serein des Evans. Il s'était remis à neiger et Lily et lui se battaient pour récolter le plus de flocon sur leurs langues.

\- Tu sais que c'est très sale la neige, en fait ? Ça ramasse toutes les particules de pollution dans l'air et ça les fait tomber au sol.

\- Tu veux dire qu'on a passé plus d'un quart d'heure à essayer de s'empoisonner ?

\- Surtout quand la ville dépend d'une mine...

Harry et Lily s'étaient assis sur les marches qui menaient à l'entrée de la maison des Evans. La jeune fille leur avait fait un chocolat chaud et ils le dégustaient en regardant les flocons tomber dans la nuit. Harry avait eu la joie de voir apparaître deux hiboux. L'un venait de Dumbledore et l'autre de Rebecca. Il lut à voix haute celle de Rebecca pour que Lily puisse en prendre connaissance mais rangea celle de Dumbledore dans sa veste.

Ils discutèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs tasses se vident et en rentrant, Harry lui souhaita silencieusement bonne nuit en embrassant son front. Harry s'endormit plus rapidement que la veille et le sourire aux lèvres.

C'était parfait.

.

.

A suivre


	17. S'il te plait

Si vous ne voyez pas les réponses aux reviews c'est que vous avez un chapitre d'avance attention :o

.

.

 **S'IL TE PLAIT**

"You are the only thing that I believe in."

Breathing. Jason Derulo.

.

.

Le sapin tomba dans la neige et l'épais matelas blanc étouffa le bruit de sa chute. Charles Evans tendit la corde à Harry qui entoura la pointe de l'arbre pendant que le père attachait une partie d'elle contre le tronc fraîchement coupé.

\- Je crois que c'est bon comme ça ! On peut y aller, Harry.

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Il s'était encore levé à pas d'heure - chose qui n'arrivait pas à Poudlard - mais le plaisir de se retrouver dans un tel endroit forçait son cerveau à profiter de chaque moment. Ceux-là commençaient avec un café pris en tête à tête avec Charles Evans, qui avait le sommeil léger. Ils se retrouvaient dans la cuisine et Charles lui demandait si sa fille était heureuse à Poudlard, si elle s'amusait vraiment bien. Harry ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur elle, il n'avait aucun effort à faire pour ça. A ses yeux, Lily Evans était parfaite.

Charles passa la corde au-dessus de son épaule et Harry l'attrapa derrière lui.

\- Des fois, je m'inquiète pour ce jeune garçon, Severus…

Harry souffla fortement, tentant de ne pas glisser dans la neige en traînant l'arbre derrière lui. Il hésita un peu à lancer un sort pour alléger leur fardeau mais n'en fit rien. Il releva les yeux pour tomber sur le dos de Charles, alourdi par son anorak.

\- Severus ?

\- Oui. J'étais inquiet que ma fille ne soit amie qu'avec lui mais je suis content de te connaître.

\- Severus est étrange, parfois, mais je vous assure qu'il ne fera jamais de mal à votre fille.

\- Ce n'est pas ça qui me préoccupe : je vois bien que Severus aime beaucoup Lily... C'est pour lui que je m'inquiète.

\- Pour lui ?

\- Tu es son ami aussi Harry, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne préfère pas en parler à Lily mais je ne crois pas que Severus soit un garçon qui aille bien. Pardon, je suis en train de dire n'importe quoi... Je suis juste tellement content que j'aimerais que tout le monde le soit.

Charles rigola, rire qui se transforma en toux. Harry tapota son dos et l'homme le remercia d'un regard.

Ils remontèrent la longue pente après avoir passé le pont au-dessus de la rivière. Rosa leur ouvrit la porte du jardin et ils s'engouffrèrent tous les deux à l'intérieur.

\- Vous en avez trouvé un beau.

\- C'est Harry qui l'a choisi !

Rosa détacha le manteau d'Harry et les gestes doux de la femme lui rappelèrent Molly. Pétunia et Lily aidèrent leur père.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est très beau !

\- Vous avez fait de la place ?

\- Oui !

Les deux jeunes filles s'écartèrent pour montrer la petite table montée prés de la cheminée qui n'attendait que l'arbre de noël pour la décorer. Charles rabota le pied du sapin pendant qu'Harry et Lily essuyaient le sol. Rosa et Pétunia sortirent des petits gâteaux du four et ils mangèrent tous ensemble une fois le sapin posé, encore vierge de toute décoration.

\- Peut-on aller chercher Severus pour le décorer ?

\- Faites vite, sinon on commencera sans vous !

Harry et Lily s'emmitouflèrent dans leurs manteaux et leurs écharpes et se rendirent sur le lieu de rendez-vous habituel des deux adolescents.

\- Je ne comprends pas, il devrait être ici... Severus n'est jamais en retard, normalement.

Harry souffla dans ses mains : ça faisait déjà plus de vingt minute qu'ils attendaient.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait, Harry ? On rentre ? Peut-être qu'il décore son propre sapin...

\- Il nous a dit à demain, donc il devrait être ici. Sinon, il aurait pris la peine de nous envoyer un message.

\- Harry, où vas-tu ?

\- Chez lui.

Lily lui courut après et l'attrapa par la manche.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes, enfin ! Viens, rentrons : il sera là peut-être un peu plus tard. Au pire, il peut sonner chez moi.

Harry obéit à Lily à contrecœur lui avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Charles n'avaient pas menti : ils avaient commencé sans eux. Lily râla un peu mais Pétunia lui proposa de mettre l'étoile pour se faire pardonner. Harry les regarda faire. Même si Rosa l'invita du regard à se joindre à eux, Harry avait la sensation que ce n'était pas son moment. Il observa Pétunia sourire tendrement à sa sœur qui se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer l'étoile de verre.

Tout le monde regardait Lily soulever l'objet et personne ne vit la chouette qui fonçait sur la fenêtre. L'animal heurta la vitre dans un grand fracas, surprenant Lily qui perdit l'équilibre. Pétunia tenta de rattraper sa sœur et ce ne fut que l'intervention magique d'Harry qui permit à la jeune fille de ne pas se prendre le coin de la table contre la tête.

\- Lily !

\- Stupide oiseau !

Harry se dirigea vers la chouette et tenta de la calmer. Il écarta Pétunia, qui était entourée de bouts de verre, et réussit à éloigner l'animal. Harry l'amena dehors et récupéra la lettre et le paquet que tenait l'oiseau. Il reconnut l'écriture désordonnée d'Hagrid et fronça les sourcils. Quand il retourna à l'intérieur, il vit les parents de Lily autour de la jeune fille qui se remettait de ses émotions.

\- Que s'est-il s'est passé ?!

\- Ton imbécile de chouette s'est jetée sur la vitre et elle l'a brisée ! couina Pétunia

\- Ma chouette ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Je suis désolé, la lettre était pour moi.

\- Oh, ça ne fait rien Harry. Un oiseau qui rate son atterrissage, ça peut arriver.

Harry jeta un œil à Pétunia qui fixait le verre, les poings serrés et les yeux humides. Il sortit sa baguette et lança un reparo sous les yeux ébahis des Evans. Les bouts de verre de la vitre reprirent leur place initiale. Charles émit un bref rire.

\- Et bien… On peut dire que c'est rapide.

Harry se dirigea vers Lily quand Pétunia l'arrêta d'un geste.

\- NON !

Mais c'était trop tard : le pied d'Harry avait écrasé l'étoile qui était tombée des mains de Lily. Harry blêmit.

\- Je… Je suis désolé… Je n'ai pas vu…

Il se décala sur le coté : deux des branches de l'étoile étaient fendues. Il s'empara de nouveau de sa baguette mais Pétunia se jeta sur lui.

\- N'y touche pas ! Ne fais rien ! Tout ça, c'est de ta faute !

La jeune femme s'empara de l'étoile et la remit dans son étoffe avant de monter rapidement dans sa chambre, emportant l'astre de verre avec elle. Harry se confondit en excuses auprès des parents de Lily. Charles se redressa et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Tu viens d'empêcher ma fille de se fracasser le crâne et tu viens de réparer ma vitre sans que j'ai quoi que ce soit à payer. Ne t'en fais pas, Harry, je vais lui parler.

Mais le sourire confiant de Charles ne le rassura pas. Il était triste de la réaction de son aînée et cela se voyait. Le visage de Rosa fut plus clément à son égard, de même que celui de Lily.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. J'irai m'excuser aussi. Après tout, ça ne serait pas arriver si je n'avais pas perdu de temps. Merci de m'avoir aidée. On trouvera bien autre chose à mettre dessus.

\- Ou on ne mettra rien du tout. C'était l'étoile de ta sœur, Lily.

Lily baissa les yeux, coupable.

\- Je sais, maman.

Pétunia ne descendit pas après son père. Elle ne se présenta pas pendant le repas et le dîner fut pesant. Ajoutée à cela l'absence de Severus qui n'avait pas pointé son nez de toute la journée, Harry alla se coucher le cœur lourd.

Ça aurait pu ne pas l'affecter autant _;_ après tout, des incidents de ce genre pouvaient arriver, en effet. Ce qui morfondait Harry en réalité, c'était le constat horrifiant qu'il avait déjà commencé à modifier le futur. Hagrid n'aurait jamais envoyé de hibou dans cette maison si Harry n'y était pas, si Harry n'était pas devenu proche du demi-géant et de Lily. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, personne n'avait été blessé mais il s'était passé quelque chose et Harry ne savait pas quel impact cela aurait. Il se releva de son lit et Hugin fit un petit bruit de claquement avec son bec comme pour lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire.

C'était simple : il allait réparer ses erreurs.

OoooOoooO

Pétunia Evans se réveilla avec la sensation d'avoir fait des cauchemars dont elle ne se souvenait plus. Ça n'avait pas d'importance parce que ses cauchemars, elle les retrouvait dans la réalité. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant d'avoir un affreux sorcier qui tournait autour de sa sœur, il avait fallu qu'elle en invite un et que ses parents acceptent. Pétunia était folle de rage et de jalousie : tous deux n'en n'avaient que pour Lily, tout comme ses parents, uniquement parce qu'elle était… Magique. Lily n'était pas magique : c'était une erreur de la nature, c'était un monstre.

Pétunia se mordit la lèvre. Penser ça de sa sœur ne lui faisait absolument pas plaisir. Elle aimait Lily. Sa sœur était toujours adorable avec elle, toujours gentille. Lily ne jurait que par Pétunia : c'était elle qui lui demandait comment préparer telle ou telle recette, c'était vers elle que sa petite sœur venait quand elle s'ennuyait. C'était dans sa chambre que Lily venait pour lire son livre pendant que Pétunia travaillait. Lily était la préférée de tout le monde mais Pétunia était un peu la préférée de Lily, elle aimait le croire en tout cas.

Mais Lily n'était pas montée la voir quand Harry avait brisé l'étoile, elle était restée en bas consoler le garçon alors que c'était elle qui avait besoin d'être consolée, choyée. A la place, ce fut son père qui vint. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui demanda de ne pas en vouloir à Harry, lui dit qu'il fallait être gentille. Harry n'avait pas de famille, Harry avait besoin qu'on lui montre qu'on l'aimait bien.

A la bonne heure, elle passait maintenant après le petit orphelin !

Pétunia se redressa d'un coup. Elle agrippa le haut de son pyjama au niveau de son cœur et se força à ralentir ses battements. Elle en avait plus qu'assez d'être la fille normale, la fille qui n'avait rien pour elle. Elle n'avait pas la belle chevelure auburn de son père ou les beaux yeux verts de sa mère, elle n'avait pas le joli visage de sa sœur ni sa gentillesse. Elle était aigrie, jeune et déjà pleine du fiel que pouvait contenir de vieilles mégères que la vie s'évertuait à ne pas épargner.

Elle repoussa ses couvertures et posa un pied au sol quand elle vit la boite de l'étoile délicatement posée sur son bureau et enrubannée proprement. Coincée entre le nœud de l'attache et la boite, une lettre avait été glissée. Pétunia se souvenait parfaitement d'avoir posé la boite sur sa table de chevet la veille. Elle se souvenait qu'il n'y avait plus eu de ruban autour d'elle depuis bien longtemps, depuis qu'on lui avait offert, pour le Noël de ses dix ans.

Pétunia se leva et s'assit à son bureau. D'un geste cérémonieux, elle tira l'enveloppe et détacha le ruban. Elle souleva le couvercle de la boite et trouva l'étoile du sapin aux branches réparées.

Elle étouffa un sanglot et prit la lettre.

 _Je suis navré d'avoir cassé ton étoile, je l'ai_ _réparée_ _avec de la colle. On voit encore un peu les traces et j'en suis désolé._

 _J'espère que tu me pardonneras._

 _Harry Adams._

Pétunia baissa les yeux. On ne voyait aucune trace en vérité, si ce n'était la ligne sur laquelle elle s'était brisée. Il n'avait pas utilisé la magie, il avait pris de la colle et avait réparé l'étoile pour se faire pardonner. La jeune fille recouvrit l'étoile avec le couvercle de la boite et silencieusement sortit de sa chambre.

Quand ils petit-déjeunèrent tous les cinq dans le salon, personne ne fit aucun commentaire sur l'étoile qui avait repris sa place mais la bonne humeur fut de nouveau au rendez-vous. Lily bougea silencieusement les lèvres vers Pétunia qui comprit un « pardon ». Elle se contenta pour toute réponse de lui faire un mince sourire et demanda à Harry de lui passer la salade de fruits.

OoooOoooO

Severus Rogue n'était toujours pas là et le stress qui rongeait Harry gagnait à présent Lily.

\- C'est bon, on a assez attendu !

Harry se mit en marche et Lily le suivit sans mot dire. Leurs bottes s'enfonçaient dans la neige et laissaient des traînées sombres dans leur sillage. Harry marchait vite et Lily avait un peu de mal à le suivre. Il s'arrêta et la prit par la main pour l'aider. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait pris le premier balai venu et se serait envolé avec.

Les rues étaient désertes, mornes et vraiment peu avenantes. Harry fronça les sourcils : c'était comme si le décor austère le mettait en garde sur ce qu'il allait trouver.

\- Peut-être est-il parti en voyage avec sa mère…, tenta Lily.

Harry ne répondit rien et continua à marcher. Il usait de sorts informulés et sans baguette pour écarter la neige devant lui. Lily le regardait faire en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Adams, tu m'apprendras ça quand on reviendra à Poudlard !

\- Tu plaisantes, Evans ! Tu fais pousser les plantes plus vite que n'importe qui et tu n'as besoin d'aucun sort pour ça !

La jeune fille rougit mais décida qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas de tel cours. Enfin, ils arrivèrent au niveau de l'impasse. Tous les lampadaires étaient cassés et si le décor n'était pas éclairé par le ciel et sa clarté hivernale, Harry aurait dû jeter un lumos. Il reprit sa marche, troublée uniquement par le souffle de Lily et peut-être le sien aussi.

La maison de Severus était une horreur. Le Terrier, même si pauvre, avait au moins un charme certain, ce qu'on ne pouvait absolument pas dire de la mansarde des Rogue. C'était sale, moche et vieux. Harry n'avait pas d'autres mots pour l'exprimer. Lily aurait pu en rajouter des plus fleuris mais elle n'en fit rien, trop choquée. Elle se mortifia en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention au lieu lamentable dans lequel Severus habitait et elle comprenait mieux pourquoi ce dernier passait plus de temps chez elle que chez lui.

Elle observa Harry qui marcha d'un pas décidé vers l'entrée. Le blond sonna. Une fois. Ils attendirent, tous les deux séparés par les marches du perron.

Harry sonna une deuxième fois, plus longuement cette fois-ci. Lily faillit lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister. Harry insista et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas.

\- C'est pas fini ces conneries !? Quel genre de sale gosse tu es pour venir déranger les honnêtes gens ?!

Harry le détesta immédiatement. Impossible de ne pas reconnaître l'homme qui était sorti du placard pour terroriser Severus. C'était son père, puant les relents d'alcool frelaté, le blanc de sa chemise jauni par la transpiration au niveau de ses aisselles et noirci de crasse au niveau de son col. Harry faillit reculer de dégoût. Le contraste entre la classe de la mère de Severus et la dégaine horrible de son père le chamboula énormément. Il reprit tout de même contenance, assez pour poser sa question.

\- J'aimerais voir Severus. Est ce qu'il est ici ?

\- Bordel non ! Mon fils s'est tiré avec sa mère avant-hier. Vous venez me déranger juste pour ça !? Tirez vous d'ici, sales gosses, je veux plus vous voir !

Sur ces mots, il claqua la porte au nez d'Harry. Lily s'avança et le tira par la manche.

\- Harry ?

\- Tu y crois ?

Harry redescendit les marches en regardant la jeune fille qui se pinçait la lèvre.

\- Lily, est-ce que tu y crois ?

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, Harry, mais c'est son père et nous ne sommes que des enfants.

\- Tu peux rentrer si tu veux.

\- Quoi ?! Oh non, Adams! Tu vas me dire ce que tu comptes faire ! Pourquoi devrais-je rentrer ?! Parce que je suis une fille ? Parce que je suis trop fragile ? Parce que je serais inutile ?

\- Non, parce que tu n'as pas ta baguette.

\- Oh…

Lily rougit furieusement mais le regarda tout de même avec colère.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante. Je peux faire tout un tas de trucs sans baguette !

\- D'accord. Voyons ça.

Harry fit mine de repartir et attrapa la main de Lily. Quand ils furent plus loin, il la poussa en direction de la rivière.

\- Harry, il n'y a pas de pont à ce niveau là.

\- Oui, mais on ne peut passer que par là pour contourner la maison de Severus.

Lily observa les dos des maisons qui formaient l'impasse et la rivière qui les empêchait de les atteindre par derrière. Elle regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir pris sa baguette.

\- Harry, tu risques de te faire prendre si tu utilises des sorts trop puissants. Le « reparo » et mon sauvetage passent encore, mais ce n'est pas avec ça que tu vas nous faire traverser.

Harry se mit à réfléchir puis il prononça d'une voix claire :

\- Perry ?

Aussitôt, l'elfe de Poudlard apparut en face de lui. Lily poussa un cri de surprise. En fait, Harry non plus n'en revenait pas. Il avait vaguement supposé que si Dobby avait pu sortir du manoir des Malfoy de son propre chef, il pourrait appeler Perry juste pour voir si les elfes avaient une autre façon de concevoir leurs maîtres.

\- Harry Adams a appelé Perry ! Harry Adams a besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Tu vois cette maison, là-bas ?

\- Perry voit très bien la maison que montre Harry Adams !

\- Penses-tu pouvoir entrer dedans discrètement ?

L'elfe gratta le haut de son crâne gris en observant l'horrible bâtisse puis se tourna vers Harry, dévoilant des dents proéminentes en souriant.

\- Perry peut faire ça pour Harry Adams. Peut-être veut-il que Perry ramène quelque chose ?

\- Non. Tu fais un aller retour rapide : tu vois si tu peux entrer, s'il n'y a pas de protections et ensuite, si tu peux nous faire transplaner à l'intérieur.

\- Transplaner !? Harry, tu es fou !? Ce n'est pas une chose que l'on fait à notre âge !

\- Ce n'est pas nous qui allons le faire, Lily, c'est Perry. Vois le comme… Comme un portoloin. Tu as compris, Perry ?

\- Perry a très bien compris ce qu'il devait faire. Il doit rentrer vérifier que les protections magiques lui permettent de faire entrer Harry Adams et son amie.

\- Oui. Autre chose : ne te fais pas voir par ceux qui y vivent, d'accord ? Je ne voudrais pas que tu aies des problèmes.

Perry couina et regarda Harry avec ses énormes yeux globuleux et humides.

\- Harry Adams ne doit pas s'inquiéter pour Perry, Perry sera discret comme une ombre dans la nuit. Perry ne décevra personne !

Et sur ces mots, il disparut.

 **OooooOooooO**

* * *

Quand Severus Rogue s'était réveillé ce matin-là, il avait nettement compris qu'il n'avait pas quitté le sol de la cave depuis deux jours. Pour ça, il lui avait suffi de suivre le seul rayon de lumière qui filtrait et touchait une poutre dévorée par les mites. C'était son repère. Quand la lumière touchait l'extrémité, c'est que c'était le matin. Le trait se déplaçait au fil des heures de la journée pour finir par mourir sur l'extrémité opposée.

Voilà comment Severus évaluait le temps qu'il passait dans le sous-sol humide, froid et sombre de sa propre maison. C'était là que son père aimait l'enfermer quand il désobéissait à une des nombreuses règles qu'il invectivait. Il y en avait toujours des nouvelles, toujours plus absurdes, toujours là pour le rabaisser.

Severus avait appris à vivre avec les règles, il avait appris à obéir pour éviter cet endroit le plus possible mais il finissait toujours par faire quelque chose de travers. Il ne savait pas quoi, on ne lui expliquait pas le motif, mais si on le mettait là, c'est parce qu'il avait forcément fait une erreur. Tout ça était l'avis de son père. Severus savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il y a encore quelque mois de cela, il aurait pu le croire. Il aurait pu se dire que son père avait raison, l'éminent moldu avait toujours le fin mot de l'histoire.

Severus avait raconté une fois à Mulciber ses déboires et ce dernier l'avait regardé avec dégoût. Sa seule réaction avait été de lui demander pourquoi il ne l'avait pas tué. Severus avait été horrifié par cette alternative mais il y avait réfléchi, très longuement même. Jusqu'à se demander si quelqu'un ne pouvait pas le faire à sa place, parce qu'Harry Adams avait raison : Severus était un lâche. Tout ça, il aurait pu y penser et se dire que le meurtre était justifié. Que dès qu'il sortirait d'ici, dès que sa baguette serait de nouveau entre ses mains, il s'intéresserait un peu plus à cet homme dont Lucius Malfoy chantait les louanges. Cet homme qui avait l'intention de reprendre le pouvoir sur ces moldus qui se pensaient tout permis. Il contacterait cet homme et lui demanderait s'il était disposé à se débarrasser de Tobias Rogue pour lui.

Mais tout ça, il l'aurait pensé s'il n'avait pas entre temps fait la connaissance d'Harry Adams. A présent, Severus se disait qu'il aurait dû voir la chose venir. Que son père n'avait pas dû apprécier sa mine trop réjouie due à sa journée formidable passée avec Harry et Lily. Il aurait dû être jaloux de savoir que Lily mangeait et discutait avec Harry prés d'un bon feu de cheminée - chose qu'il n'avait pas lui-même – mais ce n'était plus de la jalousie qui le dévorait à présent, c'était la tristesse. Il imaginait sans peine Harry et Lily l'attendre dans la neige devant la rivière, se lassant et partant en se disant qu'il avait peut-être mieux à faire que de venir avec eux.

Severus s'allongea sur le coté et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

Comme il détestait son père... Il le haïssait tellement ! La tristesse se mélangea à la colère. Il n'aurait pas dû accepter de revenir il serait resté à Poudlard et Harry serait resté avec lui. Ça n'aurait pas été Lily, mais Harry était très bien aussi. C'était peut-être mieux, dans un certain sens. Ils auraient de nouveau eu le dortoir pour eux seuls et Harry en aurait profité pour transformer les lits et en faire des lits immenses en lui racontant l'histoire idiote de la princesse au petit-pois.

Severus laissa son imagination dessiner Harry et Lily se serrant l'un contre l'autre dans le fauteuil pendant que Rosa sortait du pain d'épices fait maison. Il les imagina rire et bavarder sans lui, parce que finalement Severus était un garçon insignifiant.

Il se mit à gémir tristement.

Harry et Lily n'en avaient-ils vraiment rien à faire de lui ? Personne n'en avait rien à faire de lui : il était tout seul, son père le détestait, sa mère l'ignorait et Lily allait finir par se lasser de lui et de son amour idiot pour choisir James Potter.

Severus se rendit compte qu'il divaguait. La faim, la soif et le froid engourdissaient tous ses membres. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il essaya de se souvenir de ce que disait Harry. Lui aussi avait vécu de durs moments dans une famille moldue. N'avait-il pas dit qu'il avait été enfermé dans un placard ? Que sa vie avec eux s'était tellement mal passée qu'il avait dû quitter l'Amérique ?

Harry était fort, bien plus fort que lui, bien moins lâche aussi. C'était normal que Lily l'aime, normal que James ne s'attaque pas à lui de manière désinvolte, normal qu'il devienne attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch, normal que Severus parie sur lui pour les duels.

Mais Harry le soutenait aussi.

Pourtant, en ce moment. Severus était seul. Au-dessus de lui, son père devait sûrement cuver une énième bouteille et sa mère… Sa mère devait probablement soigner son mal de tête avec des potions inutiles.

C'était aussi une raison pour laquelle Severus ne pensait plus à son père comme le méchant de l'histoire. Comme l'avait dit Harry, les sorciers ne savaient rien de la force des moldus et s'ils avaient vraiment dû gouverner le monde, ils l'auraient fait depuis longtemps. Si les sorciers étaient aussi puissants, pourquoi sa mère ne quittait-elle pas son père ? Pourquoi ne se battait-elle pas ? Ne venait-elle pas d'une grande famille de sangs-purs ? Ne pouvait-elle pas se mesurer à un moldu constamment saoul ? Severus ne comprenait plus rien... Pourquoi était-elle si faible ? Pourquoi l'était-il aussi ?

Pourquoi tout allait toujours mal pour lui… ?

Il était en train de pleurer doucement quand une sonnerie retentit. Il se redressa comme un chien à l'affût. Il entendit son père râler. Deuxième sonnerie, plus longue cette fois-ci. Son père qui jurait. Une troisième sonnerie, brève. Et son père qui criait.

Severus tendit l'oreille mais ne comprit rien. Finalement, ce fut de nouveau le silence. Il se rallongea sur le dos et passa sa main sur son ventre, il était creux et douloureux. Encore une fois, les larmes attaquèrent ses yeux, comme une armée ondoyante et implacable voulant désespérément dévaler tout son visage. Il se mordit les lèvres et retint ses sanglots. Si son père le surprenait à pleurer, il le frapperait sûrement.

Il referma les yeux quand un « plop » se fit entendre. Severus mit ça sur le compte de la tuyauterie défaillante et tenta de se rendormir. Un autre « plop » se fit entendre mais il n'eut pas la force d'ouvrir les paupières. Enfin, il ne voulait pas utiliser le peu de force qui lui restait pour ça.

Tout d'un coup, une douce chaleur l'enveloppa, comme si on venait d'allumer un feu tout autour de lui. Une main courut sous sa nuque et sa tête se souleva un peu. Il frissonna de plaisir. Il cligna des paupières dans un mouvement fatigué et la première chose qu'il vit furent d'incroyables yeux verts. Les yeux de Lily.

Severus sut alors qu'il était mort.

C'était la seule explication logique : il avait chaud, quelqu'un le serrait contre lui et dès qu'il ouvrait les yeux, il voyait des émeraudes scintiller au-dessus de lui.

\- Severus ! Severus, bon sang, ouvre les yeux !

Le brun secoua doucement la tête. Ce n'était pas la voix de Lily. Il prit sur lui et mit toute ses forces dans l'ouverture de ses paupières. C'était bien Lily qui le tenait mais c'était les yeux d'Harry qui le regardaient. Severus sentit son cœur s'alourdir dans sa poitrine. C'était un rêve, ou le paradis. Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Il n'y avait rien de réel dans le fait que Lily et Harry se retrouvent avec lui dans cette cave. La main d'Harry se posa contre sa joue. Elle était chaude, réconfortante, un peu moite mais même ça c'était agréable.

\- Severus, fais un effort ! Revigor !

Soudain, Severus se sentit un peu mieux et trouva même la force de se redresser légèrement. Il écarquilla les yeux devant Harry et la main de Lily se plaça dans son dos.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Harry, par Merlin, son visage !

Severus porta sa main à son visage mais Harry l'en empêcha. Le brun le regarda et la vision d'Harry Adams lui donna froid dans le dos. Il était furieux. Et encore, furieux était peut-être un mot faible : les sourcils d'Harry étaient tellement froncés qu'ils se touchaient presque, son regard était sombre et Severus se demanda comment il avait pu en deviner le vert. Ses lèvres étaient si serrées qu'elles ne formaient plus qu'une ligne blanche. Severus fut pris d'une envie irrésistible de lui toucher le visage, de lui dire que ça allait, qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, mais il était sûr qu'Harry ne l'écouterait pas. Lui-même ne savait pas à quoi il ressemblait.

Harry se redressa d'un bond et commença à faire les cents pas. Severus se releva et comprit enfin comment ils avaient atterri là : dans le coin se tenait droit comme un « I » un elfe de maison. Lily l'aida à s'asseoir puis se tourna vers Harry.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Le sortir d'ici. Le ramener à Poudlard ou ailleurs, je n'en sais rien !

\- Harry ! Ce sont ses parents, tu ne peux juste pas prendre Severus avec toi et l'emmener où bon te semble ! Nous n'avons pas vingt ou trente ans !

Harry se figea et regarda Severus et Lily, mortifié. Le brun, lui, était trop heureux de les voir pour se soucier un seul instant de tout ce que cela signifiait.

\- Vous êtes venus… Pour moi… ?

Lily gémit piteusement.

\- Oh, Severus, je suis tellement désolée, si seulement j'avais su… Pourras-tu me pardonner ?

\- Te… Lily…

La bouche de Severus s'ouvrit en grand. Ses yeux allèrent d'Harry à Lily dans de rapides mouvements.

\- D'accord, dit Harry. D'accord, je n'ai pas réfléchi…

Il pourrait en parler à Dumbledore et faire en sorte que Severus vive à Poudlard, mais ça restait du kidnapping si les parents de Severus refusaient. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de les convaincre de largement mieux s'occuper de lui. Mais les personnes comme le père de Severus, qui aimaient abuser de leur position de force, ne se laissaient jamais convaincre facilement. Il était comme l'oncle Vernon

\- Je pourrais lui lancer un sort de confusion le temps de sortir Severus d'ici, ou un obliviate.

\- Harry, tu parles de sorts puissants, tu risquerais de perdre ta place à Poudlard !

\- Ma place à Poudlard contre sa sécurité... Je pense que j'ai fait mon choix.

C'était stupide, pensa Harry. Stupide parce que Severus n'était pas mort sous ces mauvais traitements mais ça l'avait poussé dans ses derniers retranchement. Ça avait fait de lui quelqu'un de mauvais et ça avait gâché sa vie, toute sa vie.

Severus, de son coté, n'en revenait pas qu'Harry émette à haute voix l'idée de jeter des sorts à son père. Son propre père. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Harry était prêt à risquer sa place à Poudlard juste pour lui. Peut-être ne le pensait-il pas, peut-être disait-il ça dans le feu de l'action... Mais Severus le croyait, il était prêt à le croire parce que les avoir avec lui tous les deux signifiait plus que n'importe quoi.

Harry ne l'avait pas laissé seul.

Il se releva et dansa sur ses pieds avant d'être soutenu par Harry et Lily.

\- Harry, tu ne peux pas faire ça… Et ma mère ne…

\- Ta mère est ici ?

L'impression qu'Harry était plus vieux, beaucoup plus vieux frappa de nouveau Severus. Sa question recouvrait le fond d'une colère sourde, Severus le sentait et Lily aussi.

\- Oui, elle…

Mais la voix de Severus n'alla pas plus loin. Il venait enfin de comprendre toute la portée de cette simple révélation. Sa mère ne faisait rien pour lui. Sa mère sorcière au sang-pur se fichait de son sort. Il n'y avait rien de noble, de propre ou de royal chez elle. Tout ce baratin prôné par Lucius n'était que du vent. Les sangs-purs s'éteindraient tôt ou tard.

Harry attrapa le bras de Lily.

\- Partons.

\- Quoi !?

\- On ne peut rien faire ici. Severus ?

Harry braqua son regard dans celui de Severus.

\- Je vais revenir. Je vais revenir et je te promets que tout ça - il fit un ample geste de la main - ne sera plus qu'un vieux cauchemar. S'il faut que je comble moi-même cet endroit, je le ferai.

\- Je te crois, Harry.

\- Bien ! Patiente encore un peu, s'il-te-plaît. Perry… Sors nous d'ici, je te prie.

L'elfe se jeta sur Harry et Lily et les fit disparaître. Severus s'assit contre le mur et ses yeux fixèrent le mince rayon de lumière. Il allait faire ce qu'avait dit Harry.

 **OooooOooooO**

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau derrière les bâtisses des travailleurs miniers.

\- Merci, Perry, je n'ai plus besoin de toi. Excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangé durant ton travail.

\- Harry Adams ne dérange jamais Perry ! Perry est content d'avoir pu aider ! Perry ne laisserait pas un élève de Poudlard en danger ! Harry Adams peut appeler Perry quand il le désire.

Harry adressa un bref sourire à l'elfe qui disparut dans son « plop » habituel. La voix de Lily rompit le silence qui s'était installé.

\- Son visage était bleu et sa lèvre en sang… Oh, par tous les sorciers de Salem ! Comment ai-je pu ne rien voir !? Je m'en veux tellement !

\- Rentre, Lily.

\- Quoi ? Mais... Toi, que vas-tu faire ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

\- Ce que j'ai promis. Rentre et attends-moi, d'accord ?

Lily secoua la tête en signe d'accord mais en courant vers sa propre maison, elle avait une toute autre idée en tête. Il n'était pas question qu'Harry s'occupe de tout, tout seul. Elle aussi était l'amie de Severus.

Harry remonta vers la rue en direction de l'impasse du Tisseur pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Il sonna. Plusieurs fois, plus longtemps, dans l'idée de donner un mal de crâne aux deux idiots qui servaient de parents à Severus Rogue. Il entendit les jurons obscènes de son père à travers la porte.

\- Encore toi ! Espèce de sale petit…

Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en placer une, il le poussa et courut dans les escaliers.

\- Reviens ici ! Sale gosse !

Harry entendit des bruits de bouteilles rouler au sol puis un grand fracas. Il supposa alors que le patriarche venait de s'écrouler au sol. Les copieuses insultes qui furent proférées à l'encontre de son dos lui donnèrent raison. Harry s'en soucia vaguement il monta les marches quatre à quatre et fit toutes les portes avant de trouver celle d'Eileen Rogue.

Il entra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte d'un « collaporta » informulé il devenait bon à ça. Hermione serait fière de lui.

La mère de Severus ne fit aucun mouvement, pas même celui de prendre sa baguette. Elle portait une longue robe noire dont le col serrait son cou maigre. Ses cheveux noirs et lisses descendaient comme une cascade sur son dos. Elle se leva lentement et haussa un sourcil façon Malfoy en voyant Harry.

\- Quel petit impoli tu es… Est-ce toi qui ne cesse de nous importuner depuis tout à l'heure ?

\- Vous importuner ?!

Harry lâcha un rire nerveux.

\- Vous plaisantez j'espère ! VOUS êtes une honte pour le monde sorcier !

Eileen Rogue pinça les lèvres et le fusilla du regard.

\- Je ne te permets pas, sale petit morveux. Qui penses-tu être ?

\- Qui je suis ?! Je suis l'ami de votre fils ! Oui, grande nouvelle : vous avez un fils ! Vous savez, celui qui dort à même le sol dans votre propre cave !

Harry avait l'impression d'être hystérique mais si Eileen avait du décrire la scène, elle aurait dit qu'Harry Adams avait toute la maîtrise de sa voix.

\- Vous avez osé pénétrer ma propriété…

\- J'ai osé et j'oserai bien plus si vous ne faites pas plus d'efforts envers Severus. C'est votre fils, bon sang ! Vous n'avez pas à le traiter de la sorte !

\- Pour qui tu te prends !? Tu n'es qu'un enfant, tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai du traverser d'horrible pour mettre au monde cette…

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent d'horreur face à la grimace de dégoût que fit Eileen Rogue.

\- Aaah j'aurais mieux fait de mourir plutôt que d'enfanter.

\- Quel genre de monstre êtes-vous pour dire ça… ?

\- Quel genre d'enfant es-tu pour venir faire la morale aux adultes ? Tu entres chez moi par effraction, tu viens jouer les héros et me dire comment je dois élever mon propre enfant. Tu n'es rien. Tu n'es qu'une vermine qui ferait mieux de se mêler de ses affaires.

Harry serra sa main sur sa baguette : elle avait raison. Il avait agi sur un coup de tête, sanguin comme il était de vouloir cracher toute sa haine. Il avait détesté Severus et maintenant il se rendait compte qu'ils avaient plus en commun que n'importe qui... Seulement, Severus, lui, était tombé sur de mauvaises personnes contrairement à lui.

\- C'est vous la vermine, et vos affaires seront les miennes aussi longtemps que Severus sera mon ami. A présent, vous allez m'écouter attentivement.

Harry était envahi par la colère. Il regardait cette femme qui l'observait toujours avec une attitude dédaigneuse. Même dans une situation de pauvreté, elle agissait comme une grande dame. Harry voulait écraser cet ego mal placé, ce coté cynique qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir tous les droits. Il détestait ça. Il en avait plus que marre de leur petit monde étriqué, de leur fausse supériorité.

- _Vous allez sortir Severus de cette cave et vous allez l'élever comme doit être élevé un enfant. Si vous n'êtes pas capable d'amour, ayez au moins le courage et l'intelligence de virer la chose qui vous sert de mari. Je ne veux plus jamais voir le visage de Severus en sang, de_ _bleus_ _sur son corps ou d'autres_ _cicatrices_ _du même genre. Vous allez, en bonne sorcière, montrer à Severus qu'il n'y a aucune faiblesse dans son sang à part celle de la lâcheté. Vous allez vous reprendre et si vous n'êtes pas capable de faire ça, alors rendez-lui service : disparaissez de sa vie, tirez-vous loin de lui. Laissez-le vivre la vie qu'il mérite. Sinon, je vous jure que vous regretterez amèrement d'être_ _née_ _. Je vous_ _ferai_ _regretter d'être_ _née_ _!_

Eileen fit trois pas en arrière avant de tomber au sol en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Elle n'avait pas compris un traître mot des sifflements proférés par le blond qui se tenait devant lui mais elle avait très bien compris quel genre de langage il avait utilisé.

C'était la langue de Salazar Serpentard. Elle n'avait rien compris mais elle avait senti la haine _;_ la haine de cet enfant qui devait être du même âge que Severus et qui pourtant la regardait comme s'il était l'homme le plus vieux du monde.

Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis d'effroi et ce fut suffisant pour convaincre Harry qu'il avait fait mouche. Il sortit de la pièce et chercha la chambre de Severus, qui n'avait de chambre que le nom.

\- Accio baguette.

Elle sortit d'un coup sec d'un tas de vêtement pour atterrir dans sa main. Harry la rangea et s'éclipsa de la pièce. Il s'arrêta dans le couloir. Eileen le regardait, les yeux dans le vide. Harry détourna les yeux et redescendit pour foncer vers la cave.

Severus se redressa d'un bon quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Harry le prit par la main et lui tendit sa baguette.

\- Allons-nous en, Severus !

Le brun ne dit rien mais suivit Harry. Leurs deux mains frêles se tenaient _;_ les doigts minces de Severus contre ceux tout aussi maigres d'Harry, un brun et un blond traversant des couloirs aux papiers décrépis. Severus amena sa baguette contre son cœur et détailla la nuque d'Harry.

Ce garçon maigre, au regard brûlant d'une lueur verte, était venu le sauver. Il ne le connaissait pas, ils se fréquentaient depuis presque quatre mois et pourtant il avait fait plus pour lui en si peu de temps que n'importe qui d'autre. Comme si le temps lui manquait, comme s'il fallait à tout prix faire quelque chose. Comme si ses actes n'étaient pas guidés par ses propres choix...

Peu importait en fait, pour Severus. Harry le disait bien : il fallait parfois des actes plus que des paroles. Harry avait agi. Il poussa Severus dehors et le froid pénétra tout son corps. Severus glissa sur les marches et tomba au sol. Harry s'apprêtait à l'aider quand une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Harry se tourna vivement et la main atteignit violemment son visage.

Severus courut à quatre pattes dans la neige. Son père venait de frapper Harry d'une claque puissante. Les lunettes du blond volèrent sous les yeux terrorisés de Severus. Harry se redressa, la bouche en sang.

\- Pour qui tu te prends, sale morveux ! PUTAIN, MAIS T'ES QUI ?!

Le père de Severus se jeta sur Harry et ses mains enserrèrent le cou du blond.

\- Je vais te tuer, sale petit con ! Je vais te tuer et si tu bouges, fils, je te tuerais aussi !

Severus vit Harry agripper en suffocant les doigts de son père. Son père qui était en train de tuer Harry et lui, qui restait là, pétrifié dans la neige. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il le fallait, sinon Harry allait mourir. Sa main tâta le sol et la surface rugueuse d'une brique dérapa sous ses doigts.

Severus s'en empara et, d'un coup puissant, la jeta sur son père. Elle frappa son épaule. Ce ne fut pas assez douloureux pour le faire lâcher prise mais assez surprenant pour qu'il desserre le cou d'Harry.

\- Lâche-le ! Lâche-le !

Severus se leva et courut vers son père pour le frapper. Il donna des coups de pied et des coups de poing désordonnés. D'une main, Tobias Rogue jeta Harry sur le côté et frappa son fils à la tempe. Cependant, Severus ne fit pas marche arrière.

\- C'est mon ami ! Tu ne le touches pas !

\- Tu vas apprendre les bonnes manières, Severus ! Je te le jure, toi et ta mère vous allez apprendre correctement !

Il attrapa le bras de Severus et se mit à le secouer dans tous les sens. Le brun, lui, avait ses yeux fixés sur le corps d'Harry qui ne bougeait plus. D'une main, il tâta sa poche pour sortir sa baguette quand un bruit de sirène se fit entendre. Il tourna la tête et vit une lumière bleutée qui s'approchait.

La voiture de police n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter complètement que déjà, Charles et Lily Evans sortaient du véhicule.

\- Non mais vous êtes fou ! hurla le père de Lily.

Les policiers ne furent pas aussi rapides que Charles, qui avait serré le bras de Tobias.

\- C'est mon fils ! Je fais ce que je veux avec mon fils ! Mêlez-vous de vos putains d'affaires !

\- Monsieur, vous êtes en état d'arrestation !

Les deux policiers attrapèrent le père de Severus pendant que Charles éloignait Severus sous les injures de Tobias. Lily, elle, se précipita sur Harry. Elle tourna doucement sa tête. La lèvre du blond était tuméfiée et du sang séchait déjà à la commissure de ses lèvres. Harry cligna des yeux. Il se redressa d'un coup et la tête lui tourna. Ses yeux cherchèrent Severus, il le trouva dans les bras de Charles.

\- Harry, cria-t-il.

Harry se releva et tangua en sa direction avec l'aide de Lily. Derrière eux, Tobias jurait toujours pendant que les policiers lui passaient les menottes et le forçaient à monter dans la voiture.

Charles Evans serra le corps de Severus contre le sien. Harry et Lily se mêlèrent à cette douloureuse étreinte. Après ça, Harry ne vit ni n'entendit plus rien.

.

.

A suivre.

 **Voilà, voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'attends vos retour avec impatience et bonheur (si vous avez envie d'en faire bien sûr). Dites moi si vous avez aimé, ou même détesté. A vendredi !**


	18. Serre moi

Bonjour les agneaux, nous sommes vendredi et chez moi vendredi c'est sushi. Mais pour vous c'est un nouveau chapitre et les réponses aux reviews !

 **Avion en papier** : Ne t'en fais pas certaines choses sont plus importantes qu'une histoire qui parle d'un gosse qui veut sauver le monde ou sa famille (au choix) XD. Les partiels en font parties je crois. Enfin affiché XD, ils restent discret mine de rien mais oui remercions James et sa jalousie. Harry ne fais pas dans la dentelle, il agit d'abord il réfléchit après. C'est son nindo XD. Pétunia qui tombe amoureuse d'Harry (uurrrgghhh) c'est glauque un peu X). C'est un peu comme si Lily en tombait amoureuse. Mais du coup j'ai ptêtre mis trop d'ambigüité dans les relations ahahaha. Moi aussi j'ai hâte que vous voyez Lucius et Voldemort huhu. Et du coup ou est ta déclaration d'amour pour ma personne ? Je plaisante, ravie de te revoir dans les coms, merci de ta lecture et de tes compliments, gros koeur sur toi !

 **MissAnika** : On ne lui retira pas son complexe du sauveur XD ça lui va trop bien. Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment, ta lecture et ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Koeur sur toi !

 **Bloodynirvana** : Merci beaucoup pour ta lecture et ta review. Je suis contente que tu trouves ma Eileen plus cohérente, j'avoue y être allée au feeling sans trop savoir comment m'y prendre mais si ça te semble probable je suis ravie X).

 **Chapel Lucie** : Merci beaucoup, voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant ! Koeur sur toi !

 **A.F** :Ouah mon meilleur chapitre XD, je suis touchée du coup va falloir que je sois à la hauteur pour la suite. Du coup on est vendredi mais ça sera un peu plus calme, j'espère que ça te touchera quand même. Moi aussi je veux bien faire partie de son fanclub…suis-je bête je suis déjà à fond sur lui. Oui heureusement que Lily n'est pas du genre à rester assise et à attendre que les « mecs » fassent le boulot. Ah Pétunia, j'avoue détester Vernom plus qu'elle du coup je voulais pas trop la pourrir. Même si c'était une femme odieuse je pense que son mari lui a un peu tourné la tête. Merci beaucoup pour ta lecture, tes impressions, tes compliments. J'espère que la suite te plaira, koeur sur toi !

 **Lilid** : « Une bonne chose de faite » XD. Harry peut cocher ça dans sa liste de chose à faire ahaha. C'est dit dans ce cas là je t'enlèverais demain soir…ou dimanche soir comme ça tu auras ton week-end. Hey oui tu as vu juste ! Harry va avoir à de grandes vacances, et d'autres années à Poudlard, ça va être long XD. Merci pour ta lecture et ton commentaire. Koeur sur toi !

 **JBE** : Aaah mon petit William d'amour ahaha. Il va revenir, il ne peut pas disparaître comme ça. Ça a été vite parce que Charle s'inquiété déjà du sort de Severus, du coup j'imagine que quand il a vu sa fille revenir paniquée comme une folle il a prit les choses en mains. Comme un vrai gars ! Et peut-être que la réputation de Tobias n'est pas jolie, ce ne sont que mes suppositions mise en arrière et pas mise sur papier. Merci pour ta lecture, ta review. Koeur sur toi !

 **AnitaBlake93100** : Ce qu'il va se passer, c'est dans la suite ahaha. Mh ça ferait de Severus Rogue, Severus Evans…ça sonne bien non ? Je lui réserve tout de même d'autre surprise voyons !

 **Pticoeurfragile** : Merchi ! Voici la suite !

 **Neko Kirei** : ça veut dire que tu lis pendant les cours XD. Je ne vais pas te juger, j'ai souvent fais autre chose que de suivre les cours. Je suis contente que tu aimes quand même. Merci pour ta lecture et ta review, koeur sur toi.

 **Serpenta** : Je suis contente que tu te sois lancée dans l'histoire même si on est loin du Drarry. Ça me fais plaisir de voir que je te laisse un peu dans le floue et que tu adores ça XD. On est encore un peu loin de l'arrivée de Voldemort. Mais il y aura déjà quelques indices sur les conséquences que ses actes auront dans les prochains chapitres. D'ailleurs il y en a un dans ce chapitre là, je te laisse le trouver XD (c'est pas difficile). Je vais garder encore un peu de suspens, histoire de vous en mettre plein les yeux ahah. Voilà, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi !

 **Minimiste** : Merci beaucoup pour ta lecture et tes encouragements. Koeur sur toi !

 **Quetsche** : Merci, merci, merci ! Gros koeur sur toi !

 **SamiiChan** : Je pense que c'est toi-même si t'es marqué en Guest. Je suis ton auteur favoris….okay je peux mourir d'amour maintenant XD. D'accord donc pour le moment j'ai échappé à tes critiques négatives, je me sens un peu tiré d'affaires XD. Grave pour le papa Cassius, je me suis fais un petit délire mais je crois que je l'aime beaucoup. Jpense que je vais pas le lâcher de si tôt. Dès que tu te trouves un favoris tu me tiens au courant. Lion…ptêtre que je pourrais écrire un truc sur lui...Sinon, merci encore pour tes encouragements, tes compliments. Gros Koeur sur toi !

Encore une fois merci à tous pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements. Vos favs et vos follows. **Remercier tous en cœur avec moi Titou Douh** (siouplais vraiment). Qui fais un travail parfait selon moi. Surtout vu la quantité de pages que je lui envoie. N'oubliez pas que c'est aussi grâce à vos messages que l'histoire avance vite. Koeur sur vous et bonne lecture les agneaux !

.

.

 **SERRE MOI**

« On me dit souvent arrête un peu, tu vas t'mettre dans la merde

Tu sais la vie c'est pas un jeu, tu crois qu'il ferait pareil pour toi. »

Pour un pote. Bigflo et Oli

.

.

Harry ouvrit le paquet cadeau que lui avait envoyé Hagrid. A l'intérieur se trouvait une épaisse écharpe aux couleurs des Serpentard, plus grosses, plus douce, et plus duveteuse que son ancienne. Il y avait même cousus le blason mais Harry reconnaissait la patte d'Hagrid dans les mailles. Il lut le mot qu'il n'avait pas osé ouvrir après l'atterrissage en urgence du hibou.

 _Je sais que ce n'est pas encore Noël mais je te_ _l'envoie_ _maintenant, avant que le ciel ne soit saturé._

 _Ton ami, Hagrid._

Harry plongea son nez dans l'écharpe, elle sentait le pin et la sève. A côté de lui, Pétunia découvrait elle aussi une écharpe en cachemire et d'une jolie couleur bleue pâle. Elle sourit à Harry en voyant leurs cadeaux jumeaux.

\- Vous n'avez pas de sort pour vous réchauffer ?

\- Si, mais ça ne dure pas plus de dix ou vingt minutes et ça n'a pas d'odeur.

Pétunia respira l'odeur de son écharpe.

\- Tu as raison.

Elle se releva et alla se servir une tasse de thé. Harry baissa les yeux sur les trois autres cadeaux qu'il avait reçus. Il se sentait terriblement bête. Il avait fait tout un discours auprès de ses amis pour leur faire promettre de ne pas lui acheter de cadeaux parce que lui-même n'avait pas d'argent pour eux. Maintenant, il était sûr que quand il parlait, personne ne l'écoutait. Il leva les yeux vers Lily qui déballait ses cadeaux sous le regard conquis de ses parents et celui un peu envieux de Severus.

Harry observa son visage : il y avait un pansement sur sa tempe. Il avait été soigné à la manière moldue parce qu'ici il n'y avait pas de madame Pomfresh. Severus avait dû passer un jour à l'hôpital. Harry, lui, avait usé de sa baguette pour camoufler toute trace d'attaque. Il n'était pas censé exister et même si Dumbledore avait trafiqué son existence, il n'avait pas envie qu'on découvre quelque chose d'anormal.

Tobias Rogue passerait les fêtes en prison et y resterait même plus longtemps. Les policiers avaient longuement interrogé Severus, puis sa mère qui avait mis sur le dos de son mari tous les mauvais traitements qu'avait subis son fils. Lily avait grondé Severus parce que ce dernier avait protégé sa mère mais Harry savait parfaitement pourquoi il avait fait ça. Son père le battait mais sa mère, elle, se contentait juste de l'ignorer. Au moins, il pourrait revenir dans cette maison sans se soucier d'elle. Alors que si elle aussi allait en prison, il ne savait pas où il atterrirait.

Charles et Rosa Evans, eux, avaient une toute autre idée de comment s'occuper de la chose. Le 24 décembre, ils se rendirent chez Eileen Rogue avec Severus. Harry et Lily restèrent à la maison Evans à observer l'heure. Ils avaient patienté dans la chambre de Pétunia, bercés par le claquement de ses doigts sur les touches de sa machine à écrire.

Quand Charles, Rose et Severus étaient revenus, ils avaient avec eux les valises du garçon.

Le verdict était clair : Severus resterait jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Après, ils aviseraient.

Harry reporta son intention sur ses propres cadeaux. Le premier était un livre sur les différentes façons de respirer magiquement sous l'eau, de la part de Cassie et Rebecca. Sorts, métamorphose ou encore plantes. Harry rigola intérieurement en se disant que s'il avait découvert l'existence de ce livre durant le tournoi des trois sorciers, il se serait évité bien des peines. Puis, en lisant la lettre, il se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait jamais pu trouver ce livre dans la bibliothèque de l'école.

 _Rebecca et moi, on a fait beaucoup de_ _recherches :_ _ce que tu tiens entre les mains est un exemplaire unique. On a compilé toutes les connaissances_ _possibles_ _et à la fin, il y a même un sort que Rebecca_ _a_ _inventé. Ma petite-amie est un génie. Bon, on ne l'a pas testé mais toi, tu le feras sûrement, fou comme tu es._

 _Cassie C._

Harry feuilleta précieusement les pages puis referma le livre. Bien sûr qu'il essaierait le sort de Rebecca ! … Mais en été. Il s'empara du deuxième cadeau qui était un poster du nimbus 1700. Il lut le mot qui accompagnait le poster.

 _C'est le balai que j'ai demandé pour Noël. Un balai rapide pour un attrapeur rapide ! Je t'envoie le poster parce qu'il t'attendra dés la rentrée pour que tu le testes et que tu m'amènes la coupe avec._

 _Je compte sur toi._

 _Artus_.

Harry s'étouffa presque en lisant ses mots. Son capitaine était décidément le plus fou de tous.

Le dernier cadeau était plus petit que les autres mais la lettre qui l'accompagnait, elle, était beaucoup plus longue. Harry ouvrit le paquet qui entourait une petite boite et en sortit un bracelet. Il étudia le bijou qui était juste un cercle de jade avec deux crochets en argent stylisé comme ceux d'un serpent. Harry le glissa à son poignet et une douce chaleur s'en dégagea. Il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois de toute sa vie qu'il recevait un bijou en cadeau.

 _Je sais que tu avais dit pas de cadeau pour Noël, mais dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai su qu'il était pour toi. Ce n'est pas une relique mais il a_ _quelques propriétés magiques :_ _il porte chance, apparemment. Je sais qu'un bijou c'est bizarre, mais tu n'es pas obligé de le porter._

Harry avait cependant déjà décidé de ne plus le quitter.

\- Severus, Harry.

Les deux garçons levèrent la tête vers Charles. L'homme tenait deux paquets et Severus posa la question qui brûlait les lèvres d'Harry.

\- Pour… Nous ?

\- Oui ! Allez-y, ouvrez.

Severus se déplaça pour s'asseoir à coté d'Harry. Ils ouvrirent leur paquet en même temps. C'était deux pulls identiques dans leurs formes, seulement celui d'Harry était d'un rouge sombre et celui de Severus d'un bleu nuit. Sur chacun d'eux avait été brodé l'écusson des Serpentard.

\- J'ai ajouté ça un peu rapidement, ajouta Rosa, j'espère qu'ils tiendront.

Les yeux d'Harry étaient grands ouverts. Il amena le pull contre son visage, il était doux et sentait comme les Evans. C'était comme retrouver les pulls de Molly Weasley sauf que là, c'était sa vraie famille qui lui en offrait. Un sanglot étouffé s'échappa du corps à ses cotés. Severus avait mis son bras devant ses yeux et se mordait les lèvres. Il se leva brusquement, lâchant son pull, et courut vers la porte arrière en direction du jardin. Harry et Lily partirent à sa suite.

Là, sous la neige qui tombait doucement, Severus s'était accroupi et avait enfoncé sa tête entre ses bras. Tout son corps tremblait et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était secoué de sanglots. Lily s'assit à ses côtés et passa une main dans son dos. Harry se posa de l'autre côté et posa son épaule contre celle du brun.

\- Tout ira bien, Severus. Tout ira bien, maintenant, murmura Lily.

Elle frotta son dos comme une mère ferait pour calmer son fils. Les nerfs de Severus lâchèrent et il pleura longtemps. Aucun de ses deux amis ne fit le moindre mouvement qui indiquant leur fatigue, ils restèrent auprès de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

Quand ils rentrèrent, le seul mot qu'il fut capable de dire tira un sourire aux deux parents.

\- Merci…

Charles Evans chassa l'ambiance étrange en proposant de les prendre en photo avec leur nouveau cadeau. Harry enfila son pull ainsi que Severus, Lily entoura son cou de son écharpe. Ils se mirent devant le sapin et les deux garçons entourèrent Lily de leurs bras. Harry avait un petit sourire en coin, Lily rigolait franchement et Severus regardait ses deux amis avec un regard rempli d'une profonde gratitude.

Ce fut la toute première photo d'une longue liste qui se retrouverait un jour dans la maison de Severus Rogue. La photo de son premier vrai Noël, avec ses premiers vrais amis. Harry ne le savait pas encore, ni Severus, ni Lily, mais les années ajouteraient d'autres visages, tout aussi souriant et, sur chacune de ces photos, le visage de Severus Rogue ne changerait plus jamais. Il sera toujours aussi reconnaissant.

Toujours.

 **OooooOooooO**

\- J'étais jaloux de Lily. Jaloux que sa famille soit si heureuse d'avoir une sorcière, jaloux qu'elle ait une sœur et des parents qui l'aiment. Alors je voulais un peu détruire ça. J'ai été méchant avec Pétunia pour prouver à Lily que les moldus n'étaient pas tous aussi gentils. Je le regrette… Sincèrement. Charles et Rosa sont exactement comme Lily, ils sont parfaits. Moi, je ne le suis pas : je suis toujours en colère, tout le temps. J'aimerais ne plus l'être, je voudrais que tout aille mieux. Je ne veux pas qu'on me déteste.

Harry se tourna dans le lit. Même dans la pénombre, il distinguait le profil de Severus contre l'oreiller. Le brun avait les yeux ouverts sur la fenêtre au-dessus de lui. Les nuages couvraient une lune en forme de croissant.

\- Personne ne te déteste, Severus. Plus personne ne le fera.

\- Je n'avais jamais reçu de cadeau, Harry. Aujourd'hui, Rebecca m'a envoyé un livre de contes magiques et moldus parce que j'ai eu le malheur de dire que je ne connaissais pas Cendrillon. Cassie m'a envoyé un concentré d'élixir de Bubobulbe pour améliorer chacune de mes potions et William m'a offert une plume d'ibis rouge. Des gens ont pensé à moi, Harry. Et tout ça… C'est grâce à toi.

\- Je crois que tu exagères. S'ils l'ont fait, ce n'es pas par obligation. Chaque chose qu'ils ont choisie correspond à tes goûts. Ça veut dire qu'ils font attention à toi, Severus… Tu as des amis, maintenant. Ne t'inquiète plus de rien.

\- … Merci, Harry.

Harry se remit dos à Severus et ferma les yeux pour retenir une larme. Il murmura pour lui-même :

\- Non, merci à toi.

 **OoooooOoooooO**

Rosa Evans ajusta le trench coat d'Harry. C'était une veste qui avait appartenu à son mari jeune et qui allait comme un gant au blond. Charles Evans observa sa femme refermer le col de l'ami de sa fille. Il fut stupéfait de voir une terrible ressemblance entre les deux. La chevelure blonde de Rosa en tout point identique avec celle d'Harry et ses yeux verts : la même couleur, les même petits éclats de jade, d'émeraude de tourmaline et de péridot. La seule différence résidait dans le teint légèrement hâlé du jeune homme. Sans y prêter attention, Rosa aurait très bien pu passer pour la mère d'Harry. Cette pensée fit grandir son amour pour ce garçon qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer. Il se tourna vers Severus qui serrait la main de Pétunia, les yeux baissés, avant d'être traîné par Lily dans la voiture.

Harry se posta devant la grande sœur. Elle lui décocha un petit sourire hautain.

\- Tu pourras peut-être en profiter pour me fabriquer une autre étoile.

\- La tienne est parfaite : j'y ai ajouté ma petite touche personnelle.

La jeune femme fit quelque chose que jamais Harry n'aurait cru voir dans sa précédente vie : elle lui sourit. Un sourire chaleureux et un peu espiègle.

\- C'était sûrement ce qui lui manquait pour être sublime. Au revoir, Harry.

\- Au revoir, Tunie.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais Harry montait déjà dans la voiture. Quand elle démarra, il baissa la vitre et tendit son bras pour saluer sa tante. Peut-être qu'il avait amélioré plus d'une chose, ici... Seul l'avenir serait capable de le lui dire... Mais cet avenir, il n'était pas sûr de le voir...

 **OooooOooooO**

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit à qui tu as envoyé ce bracelet !

William leva les yeux au ciel et évita de répondre à son frère. Il tourna la tête et chercha dans la foule qui s'agglutinait sur le quai la mystérieuse personne qui avait reçu le bijou.

\- Je vois que tu es pressé de me quitter aussi.

\- Mais non !

La phrase de William aurait pu être convaincante s'il n'était pas en train de lever le nez. Son frère soupira et l'entoura de ses bras.

\- Louis ?!

\- Tu vas me manquer, petit frère.

Le brun se dégagea de la poigne de son frère mais lui adressa un sourire amusé.

\- William !

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers la source de la voix. Rebecca poussait les gens pour s'avancer vers lui. Louis donna un léger coup de coude à son frère.

\- C'est elle ?

\- Non. Salut, Rebecca.

\- Tu les as trouvés ?

\- Non, ils ne sont pas encore arrivés.

\- Tu les attends sur le quai, je… Cassie, par ici !

La jeune fille se mit sur la pointe des pieds et salua Cassie, qui fendait la foule sans se faire bousculer. Derrière lui, son père marchait du même pas droit. Tous les regards se tournaient vers lui.

\- William, Beckie !

Les trois jeunes gens se saluèrent le sourire aux lèvres tandis que Septimus serrait la main de Louis.

\- Je disais à William qu'on ferait mieux de monter maintenant pour garder un compartiment et ne pas être séparés.

\- C'est une bonne idée. Tu restes ici pour les attendre, Will ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

\- Non.

\- C'était rhétorique.

Cassie lui tapa gentiment l'épaule avant d'annoncer à son père qu'il montait. L'homme prit les affaires de son fils et de Rebecca pour les aider à tout porter. William jeta de nouveau son regard sur la foule pour enfin apercevoir celui qu'il attendait.

Le visage rayonnant d'Harry le rendit légèrement triste de ne pas être la source de son bonheur mais ce sentiment fut vite balayé quand le garçon se tourna vers lui. Ses cheveux blonds avaient été coupés courts sur l'arrière et les cotés mais des mèches tombaient sur ses yeux verts. Il portait une veste qu'il ne lui connaissait pas mais qui lui allait réellement bien. Cependant, il avait l'air toujours aussi mince. A coté de lui, Severus saluait deux adultes. Lui aussi était, semblait-il, passé par des mains de coiffeur. Terminés, les cheveux lisses et noirs : il avait tout coupé de la même façon qu'Harry et arborait déjà sa robe de sorcier. Seule Lily avait décidé de n'opérer aucun changement. Ses éternels cheveux auburn ondulaient dans son dos et elle lui fit un mince sourire avant de reporter son attention sur ses parents, cachant son visage dans une dernière étreinte.

Harry mit fin à la distance qui le séparait de William rapidement.

\- Harry ! Je te présente Louis, mon frère. Louis, voici Harry, Severus et Lily.

\- Enchanté, les jeunes.

Louis tendit la main à chacun d'eux et lorsqu'il serra celle d'Harry, il vit briller à son poignet un cercle vert. Il resta quelques secondes troublé puis lâcha la main du jeune homme qui n'avait d'yeux que pour son petit frère.

\- Bon, je crois que je vais vous laisser.

\- Rebecca et Cassie ont déjà choisi un compartiment pour nous, normalement.

\- Dans ce cas, on y va. Ravi de t'avoir rencontré, Louis !

\- Le plaisir est partagé.

William se tourna vers son frère pour lui dire au revoir et Louis n'ajouta qu'une seule chose :

\- Il a de très beaux yeux.

Le visage du cadet prit une teinte si rouge que Louis fut presque sûr qu'il était à deux doigts d'exploser. L'alarme du train cependant ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit et ce fut sous le regard hilare de son frère que William entra dans le wagon rutilant du Poudlard Express.

Il trouva sans peine la cabine où s'étaient installés tous ses amis. Rebecca avait déjà improvisé une sorte de table au milieu, Lily et Severus se trouvaient face à face contre la fenêtre. Le brun se posa à côté d'Harry qui se trouvait sur le même siège que Severus. Harry se pencha vers lui et il se rendit compte que ça faisait huit jours qu'il ne l'avait pas embrassé. C'était une pensée totalement absurde mais elle fit de lui le garçon le plus pressé de retourner à Poudlard.

\- Tu en fais une tête... Ça va ?

\- J'étais en train de me dire que c'était vraiment stupide que je vienne jusqu'à Londres pour prendre le train alors que je suis beaucoup plus proche de l'Ecosse.

\- Ah oui, tiens… Tu savais que j'ai connu deux personnes qui se sont rencontrés dans un train et qui ont fini par se marier ?

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil et s'empara d'une chocogrenouille distribuée par la Serdaigle. William fronça les sourcils puis, finalement, se mit à rigoler. Cassie goba un dragée surprise en souriant.

\- Franchement les gars, vous m'avez manqué !

Le voyage se passa dans cette humeur joyeuse d'après fêtes. Chacun raconta ses vacances et Harry, Severus et Lily prirent soin de ne rien révéler des événements dramatiques des leurs.

C'était une autre histoire, une histoire qu'ils pourraient raconter bien plus tard. En attendant, ils étaient tous beaucoup trop heureux de se retrouver pour que l'un d'eux n'ait l'idée de ternir l'ambiance. Demain soir, ils débuteraient une nouvelle année et si Harry était encore présent à ce moment-là, il avait la ferme intention de profiter intensément de chaque moment heureux qu'il pourrait passer. A bien y réfléchir, c'était ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait su que la seule façon de sauver tout le monde était de mourir. Mais il n'était pas mort et il avait la possibilité de vivre quelque chose de fort.

Alors il le ferait.

 **OooooOooooO**

La première personne qui vint le voir dès qu'ils purent enfin se poser dans la salle commune des Serpentard fut Artus. Le capitaine de leur équipe de Quidditch sauta littéralement sur Harry.

\- Voilà mon joueur favori !

Harry évita de croiser le regard de William qui devait s'étouffer de colère.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Artus.

\- C'est ça ! Tu veux voir ton cadeau ?!

\- Maintenant ?

\- Mais oui ! Je vous l'emprunte.

Artus n'attendit pas de réponse de son petit groupe : il tirait déjà Harry vers sa chambre. Harry considéra après la demi-heure passée à regarder ce nouveau balai qu'il avait parfaitement réussi à faire semblant d'être impressionné. La joie communicative d'Artus y était pour beaucoup cela dit. Il était tout de même content que son capitaine l'estime assez pour lui confier son cadeau dans l'unique but de gagner la coupe de l'école. Même si ça ne valait pas son éclair de feu, il avait tout de même hâte de savourer les prouesses de ce modèle.

En rentrant dans sa chambre, cependant, sa bonne humeur fut vite effacée par la mauvaise tête que tirait William. Severus et Cassie avaient quitté le dortoir pour se rendre dans la grande salle mais le brun avait décidé d'attendre Harry.

\- Qu'y avait-il de si intéressant pour que tu restes autant de temps ?

Harry avait supporté la jalousie de Ron quand Hermione s'était faite draguer par Viktor Krum, il avait supporté la jalousie d'Hermione quand Ron était sorti avec Lavande Brown. Il avait supporté sa propre jalousie quand Cho avait accepté l'invitation de Cedric ainsi que celle ressentie quand Ginny était sortie avec Dean. La jalousie, il pouvait faire avec. Il n'aimait pas ça, ça l'éloignait de ses priorités, mais il pouvait faire avec.

Ça aurait donc dû l'ennuyer profondément que William fasse une scène mais, étrangement, ça continuait à lui plaire. Parce que de toute les personnes jalouses qu'Harry avait côtoyées, c'était le seul à dire à haute voix quand quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas. Ron et Hermione s'étaient tournés autour, lui avait dû compter sur un coup de pouce du destin pour que Ginny quitte Dean et aucun d'eux n'avait réellement fait part de ses problèmes de cœur. A croire qu'ils aimaient tous trop être dramatiques pour entrer dans le vif du sujet... William n'aimait pas être dramatique, il avait besoin d'être sûr tout de suite et Harry adorait ça. Il n'y avait pas de longues scènes houleuses, de regards en coin. C'était même lui qui était venu lui parler en premier après ce baiser raté. William était juste trop sincère pour ruminer une histoire qui le dérangeait.

Le blond s'assit à côté de lui sur son lit et ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la mine renfrognée de son petit ami.

\- Le professeur Slughorn organise une soirée privée demain soir, après le repas de fin d'année.

\- Oh ! Et tu comptais l'inviter, c'est ça ?

\- Malheureusement pour moi il a refusé, donc je me disais que tu pourrais peut-être accepter de venir avec moi.

\- Désolé, Harry : il s'avère que j'ai un planning chargé.

\- Qui est ?

\- Éviter cet imbécile d'Harry Adams qui trouve très drôle de jouer avec mes nerfs.

Harry explosa de rire.

\- N'avais-tu pas dit que tu arrêterais d'être bêtement jaloux ?

William pencha sa tête dans le cou d'Harry et mordilla sa peau.

\- Je ne m'en souviens plus.

Harry passa sa main sur ses côtes et se laissa grappiller le cou de baisers. Les lèvres de William remontèrent contre son menton puis sa joue pour enfin terminer contre sa bouche. Harry le tira contre lui et ils s'allongèrent sur le lit. La main de William ne perdit pas de temps à venir se promener sous son pull. Le contact froid de ses doigts le fit frissonner. La bouche d'Harry s'entrouvrit légèrement et la langue de William darda contre la sienne.

L'empressement du brun lui faisait toujours tourner la tête. Ils étaient avides dans leurs baisers mais totalement incapables dans leurs gestes. Cette retenue le faisait doucement sourire et, en même temps, le mettait mal à l'aise. Il savait que les lèvres de William lui avaient manqué _;_ en fait, tout du garçon lui avait manqué. Il s'était forcé à ne rien imaginer de plus comme il le faisait parfois avec Ginny, comme tout adolescent normal. Il n'avait pas non plus eu le temps d'y penser beaucoup : ses vacances avaient été chargées. Mais, maintenant qu'il avait sa peau sous ses doigts, sa chaleur contre son corps, ses lèvres contre les siennes... Son cerveau réfléchissait.

Son corps demandait plus, beaucoup plus, et ce besoin irrépressible d'être tenu par quelqu'un égalait sans mal sa peur de ne plus être là, comme si le contact de William était une chose indissociable de cette nouvelle réalité. Il se demandait vaguement : s'il disparaissait, se souviendraient-ils de lui ? N'était-il pas juste une ombre venue souffler un vent tiède et s'éteindre comme la fin d'une brise ? Il n'avait pas envie de s'éteindre. Contre William, il avait envie d'être vivant.

Cette idée lui donna la nausée. Comment, même amoureux, même entouré d'amis, avait-il pu choisir si facilement la mort ? Comment le simple fait de voir Ginny ne l'avait-il pas retenu ? Harry en était là, à essayer de comprendre ce qui changeait. Était-ce l'infime espoir d'entrevoir un bonheur serein pour ses parents qui lui faisait dire qu'il pouvait aussi y goûter un peu ? Ou peut-être son attachement aux autres n'était-il pas sincère ? Avait-il juste essayé de faire comme tout le monde, aimer sans aimer ? Ou était-ce juste toute la passion de William qui rendait les choses plus agréables, plus nettes ? Ginny et lui s'étaient attachés dans un moment troublé mais là, il n'y avait encore rien qui dérangeait la paix de William et peu de choses qui dérangeaient celle d'Harry... Sauf le peu de certitude sur son avenir.

C'était peut-être ça, en fin de compte. La peur de ne rien vivre, de ne rien voir, de ne rien connaître. Mais comment cela pouvait-il être aussi bon ?

Harry gémit tristement. Ça ne pouvait pas juste être un choix par défaut. Ni Ginny, ni William ne pouvait juste être le résultat de son indicible peur de ne rien mériter parce qu'il était voué à mourir sans bonheur. Si c'était le cas, c'était comme les utiliser. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça parce que plus que tout à présent, Harry avait envie de rester contre ce corps solide, entre ses bras fermes et se laisser dévorer par cette langue impétueuse. Plus qu'avec Ginny, il avait envie de rester ici.

Dans cette chambre où il n'y avait que lui et William, dans cette école où sa mère devait lire un énième livre de potions, où son père devait rire à une blague de Sirius, où Dumbledore et Minerva étaient sûrement en train de prendre le thé et où des femmes et des hommes se rencontraient, s'aimaient pour offrir au monde ceux qui avaient été ses amis. Harry était là pour tous ceux-là mais il voulait être là pour lui.

Pour la première fois, il voulait être sauvé lui aussi.

Il entoura la nuque de William et l'embrassa plus ardemment encore. Il sentit le brun sourire contre ses lèvres et quand l'air vint à manquer ils se séparèrent, haletant, plongeant chacun leur regard dans celui de l'autre.

\- Tu vas vraiment me laisser y aller seul, souffla Harry.

\- Et prendre le risque de te voir revenir avec quelqu'un ? Sûrement pas !

\- Tu surestimes mon charme.

\- Tu le sous-estimes.

\- Comparé à toi, je fais pâle figure. Je devrais être le plus inquiet.

Le visage de William prit une douce teinte rosée.

\- Enfin un compliment, Adams.

Harry lécha les lèvres de William.

\- J'en ai d'autres en réserve.

\- Garde-les pour demain soir.

William se redressa et tira Harry pour l'aider. Tout en se rendant dans la grande salle, il lui expliqua qu'Artus lui avait juste offert un cadeau à durée indéterminée et William passa le reste de la soirée à pester sur les gens qui offrent des cadeaux excessifs à d'autres gens qui sont juste des membres d'une équipe stupide de sport stupide.

Harry se contenta d'en rire.

 **OoooOoooO**

La décoration de Noël était identique aux autres années. Aux années futures et passées. Harry avait la sensation que ça ne changerait jamais et, pour lui, c'était très bien comme ça. Il considérait tellement Poudlard comme sa première maison qu'il se sentirait trahi d'y découvrir des changements. Quatre immenses sapins entouraient les grandes tables et, derrière celle des professeurs, s'en trouvait un plus grand encore. Dans quelques jours, ils auraient disparu mais, en attendant, ils réchauffaient la salle de leurs lumières éclatantes et l'embaumaient de leur délicieuse odeur de pin.

Harry écouta consciencieusement le discours de Dumbledore et évita de rire quand ce dernier insista sur l'importance de profiter de sa jeunesse sans pour autant mettre sa vie en danger. Puis il souhaita à tous une excellente nouvelle année. Il n'était pas encore minuit, loin de là, mais il semblait que chaque maison avait décidé d'offrir une petite soirée aux élèves dont l'âge le permettait. Ce n'était pas le fameux bal de Noël façon coupe de feu, mais ça aurait le mérite d'en amuser certains.

\- Vous avez le même pull.

Harry et Severus se regardèrent : ils avaient effectivement décidé de porter le pull offert par les Evans pour la soirée de Slughorn. Rebecca avisa l'écusson des Serpentard.

\- C'est chouette, vous l'avez trouvé où ? J'aimerais bien le même en bleu ciel ! Avec l'écusson des Serdaigle, bien sur.

\- Je dois avouer qu'il est vraiment super ! ajouta Cassie. Ça change de tes vieilles fripes, Sevy.

\- C'est quel genre de surnom ? grimaça Severus.

\- Tu es le seul dont le prénom ou le surnom ne se termine pas par le son « i » et ça me stresse. Écoute : Beckie, Willy, Harry, Lily et moi Cassie.

\- J'aime bien Sevy, s'amusa Lily.

Severus la foudroya du regard.

\- Si j'ai un prénom, c'est pour qu'il ne soit pas déformé. Et tu t'appelles Cassius.

\- Il n'y a que mon père qui m'appelle Cassius !

\- Si tu m'appelles Sevy, je t'appelle Cassius !

\- Vous êtes vraiment des enfants...

Mais ils avaient tous le sourire aux lèvres. Une fois n'était pas coutume, ils se retrouvaient tous ensemble. Cassie avait invité Rebecca à la soirée de Slughorn, Lily était venue parce qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux à faire chez les Gryffondor et parce qu'elle s'amusait beaucoup plus avec eux. Harry jouait distraitement avec son bracelet après s'être assuré que son professeur de potions n'avait pas invité un certain Lucius Malfoy tandis que William l'observait, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils s'étaient tous posés dans un coin du cachot pour être sûrs de n'être dérangés par personne. Non pas que se faire de nouveaux amis n'était pas leur préoccupation, mais ils avaient tous l'impression d'avoir définitivement fermé leur cercle.

\- Je continue à dire qu'il manque une fille.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Rebecca, Harry et moi essayons de convaincre le professeur Slughorn d'inviter Migale, dit Lily.

\- Pourquoi Migale ? grinça William.

\- Elle à l'air fantastique, assura Harry.

Il but son jus de citrouille en évitant le regard courroucé de son petit ami.

\- Harry, tu en fais une tête ! On dirait que tu es devant la pire partie d'échecs que le monde ait jamais connu !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui et Harry sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

\- C'est juste que… C'est la première fois que je passe le nouvel an avec d'autres personnes que les personnes habituelles.

Lily se mordit la langue, Severus baissa les yeux, Cassie et Rebecca le regardèrent un peu tristement et la main de William se glissa dans la sienne. Harry n'avait pas eu l'impression d'être vraiment déprimé. C'était juste étrange. Il n'y avait pas Ron, Hermione, Neville ou Luna autour de lui. Pas de famille Weasley non plus... Tout ça avait été remplacé d'un coup de baguette magique. Il regarda le sablier magique qui était prêt à annoncer la fin de l'année. Son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine, faisant battre le sang contre ses tempes. Il fallait qu'il sorte. Maintenant.

Il se leva d'un coup.

\- Excusez-moi, il faut que j'aille prendre l'air.

Harry sortit de la salle d'un pas rapide. Il avait du mal à avaler l'air, du mal à le recracher, sa poitrine le serrait et sa tête lui tournait. Harry savait ce que c'était : c'était l'angoisse, la peur qui l'étreignait de toutes ses forces. D'une minute à l'autre, il s'attendait à sentir ses cheveux blanchir et à répéter qu'il avait essayé. Mais ça n'arriva pas. Au lieu de ça, il piétina la neige du parc. Il avait envie de hurler, mais rien ne sortait de ses poumons à part de la fumée blanche.

Soudain, une main attrapa son bras. William l'avait suivi et il n'était pas seul. Derrière lui se tenaient Lily, Severus, Rebecca et Cassie. Ils étaient tous sortis, tous dehors à une heure qui ne le permettait plus. Harry n'avait jamais eu le loisir de laisser exprimer ses sentiments, ses craintes, ses questions. Seule la colère avait été sa meilleure partenaire, Hermione pouvait largement être triste pour deux. Elle avait pleuré à sa place de nombreuses fois. Maintenant, il était tout seul. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait cru.

Pourquoi faisait-il tout ça ? Qui était-il au fond, à part Harry Potter, un garçon qui avait grandi trop vite ? Aujourd'hui, il avait de nouveau quatorze ans. Aujourd'hui, il était en train de perdre la partie contre lui-même parce qu'aujourd'hui, il allait peut-être disparaître. Peut-être revenir dans ce futur où un sorcier n'avait eu de cesse de le poursuivre pour le tuer. Ou peut-être n'allait-il jamais revenir...

La main de William le serra un peu plus, puis Lily s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras, Cassie posa une main sur son épaule et Severus une dans son dos. Rebecca prit son autre main dans la sienne et ils restèrent comme ça de longues minutes.

Jusqu'à ce que des exclamations se firent entendre à travers les fenêtres du château.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent tous compte qu'ils étaient en 1975. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry comprenne qu'il n'était pas Cendrillon et que la magie ne se terminait pas à minuit. Les cheveux de Lily contre son nez, la main de Cassie sur son épaule, celle de Severus dans son dos, celles de Rebecca et William dans les siennes... Harry n'avait jamais était seul et s'il était là, pensa-t-il, c'était pour faire en sorte que ceux qui pensaient l'être ne le soit pas. Il était là pour sauver Harry Potter et tous ceux dont le destin avait radicalement changé avec sa naissance.

Harry brûlait d'une nouvelle détermination. Il allait vivre.

Il tira la main de William et l'embrassa sous le regard médusé de tous ceux qui les entouraient. Rebecca éclata de rire et sauta au cou de Cassie. Lily serra Severus dans ses bras. L'espace d'un instant, il n'allait être que des adolescents normaux.

\- Bonne année, murmura Harry après un baiser interminable.

\- Bonne année, répondit William en souriant.

Cassie leva sa baguette et fit éclater des feux multicolores au-dessus de leurs têtes.

\- Tu es fou ! râla Severus.

\- Ne sois pas aussi tendu, Sevy ! s'esclaffa Lily.

Elle leva sa baguette à son tour et ajouta d'autres couleurs au ciel. Ils le firent tous en rigolant.

.

.

A suivre.

 **Vuala c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un ptit mot pour dire si ça vous a plu ou déplu je prends aussi. Je vous dis à lundi !**


	19. Mois froid, promesse chaude

Aaaahhh mon dieu vous êtes des amours ! Arf comme je suis contente de vos retours positifs. J'en pleure. Du coup je vais scrupuleusement vous répondre.

 **Millon** : Aahahah j'avoue ça s'est joué à un cheveu. Yes la monté des sentiments de Lily et James c'est infime mais il semblerait que ça inquiète les gens de ne pas savoir avec qui sera Severus mais le but d'Harry c'est que Harry naisse XD. C'est l'élément principale pour l'histoire de Regulus son amour pour les créatures magiques, c'est peut-être parce que son elfe s'appelle Kréatur qui sait XD. Merci d'avoir noté les petites attentions d'Harry envers Pétunia, ça me faisait un peu mal de lui donner le mauvais rôle jusqu'au bout. Alors en fait les cheveux d'Harry font partie des scènes coupées, en vérité il doit régulièrement remettre ce produit magique qui lui teint tous les poils du corps pour en faire un blond parfait et il utilise le super produit lissant conception Potter pour avoir les cheveux lisses. Il fait ça une fois tout les deux mois huhu. Il est condamné à le faire jusqu'au bout, il développera peut-être une potion pour que ça soit définitif (les mystères de la magie). Il est émotionnellement constipé effectivement, il ne se laisse pas vivre. Mais on va voir comment ça se profile pour lui huhu. Merci pour ta lecture, ta review, tes compliments. Gros koeur sur toi, j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite.

 **Anonymoussmouss** : Ohhh merci à toi d'avoir lu ma fic ça me fais plaisir ! Il ne faut pas être triste ça a toujours était son souhait d'avoir des parents ou du moins qu'ils soient en vie. Harry est un peu suicidaire sur les bords mais on va rectifier ça XD. Merci pour les compliments et la review. Koeur sur toi !

 **Yaoii** : Ahahah non non ce n'est pas un HP/SS mais je m'amuse à brouiller les pistes je l'avoue. Merci pour ta review.

 **Chapel Lucie** : Enfin de bonne résolution de fin d'année ahaha. Espérons qu'il s'y tienne alors ! Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

 **MissAnika** : Tout d'abord merci pour ton enthousiasme *koeur*. Ensuite, oui Harry partira à la chasse aux horcruxes parce qu'il faut bien qu'il se débarrasse de Voldemort. Et Ron, Hermione et Draco n'existent tout simplement pas encore. Ils ne sont pas encore nés. Mais les explications viendrons ne t'en fais pas huhhu. Merci pour ta lecture et ta review, ça me fais plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **JBE** : Non, je pense que ça se tient, j'avoue ne pas y avoir pensé. Oui effectivement ça serait très long si c'était le cas. Mais ça ne va pas exactement se passer comme ça XD. Ça fais un peu Benjamin Button ahaha. J'ai prévu autre chose de plus complexe. Enfin je crois. Ahah (la fille pas sûre d'elle). Donc voici la suite. Merci pour ta review et tes compliments et koeur sur toi !

 **Minimiste** : Comment Harry va-t-il faire pour détruire Voldemort et bien il va faire comme tout le monde il va se battre ohoh. Je plaisante, il a tout un programme, bien chargé comme il faut pour en arriver à bout. Merci d'aimer mon petit couple *_*. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **Petite fée en sucre** : Hey ravis de t'avoir parmi nous ! J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite. Merci pour ta review. Koeur sur toi.

 **Noah** : Hey non tu ne rêves pas les références à Draco ne sont pas là pour faire jolie. Même si un Draco c'est joli XD. Ça aura du sens, parce que la seconde partie de l'histoire sera un Drarry. Merci pour ta lecture et tes compliments qui me vont droit au cœur. Merci d'apprécier les personnages que j'ai mis en place TT_TT chui grave émue. Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

 **Quetsche** : Merchi beaucoup toi !

 **Serpenta** : Aaaahhhnn merci beaucoup ! C'est différents parce qu'ils sont jeunes je crois et que mine de rien j'essaie un peu de respecter le challenge J.K.R même si je prends de sacré liberté au niveau de la magie (que je trouve restreinte dans le livre). Je suis vraiment contente que tu l'apprécies. Avec qui je vais mettre Severus….avec quelqu'un ça c'est sûr. Mais la réponse arrivera bientôt je crois. Du moins il y aura quelques indices. Merci pou ta lecture et tes compliments ça me fais plaisir. Koeur sur toi, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

 **Yume resonnance** : Haannn merci toi ! Alors pour ce qui est des incohérences temporelles ça prendra du sens, beaucoup de sens à mesure que le temps s'écoulera. Et oui je ne laisserais personne dans le floue le plus totale. J'ai déjà toutes les clés en mains pour que ça tienne (normalement) la route XD. Oui William est un total OC. Enfin il sort de ma tête mais si tu l'as déjà vu quelque part dis le moi *panique*. Harry est plus fort parce qu'il a déjà vécu certaines années et qu'il ne peut plus se reposer sur Hermione. Il va enfin pouvoir montrer son potentiel de réflexion (alléluia) XD, je m'emballe mais j'avoue aimer les Harry qui se prennent en main et qui ne dépendent de personne. Merci pour ta lecture, tes compliments, ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi !

 **KrisIzzy** : AHAH souhaitons lui plein de bonne chose alors. Merci pour ta lecture ! Koeur sur toi.

 **LyraGates** : Quelqu'un t'a parlé de ma fic ? Dans la vraie vie ? Ouaaahh je suis méga touchée hey bien qui que ce soit je la remercie chaleureusement ! C'est vrai que des fois Harry est con, mais pauvre bébé il faut lui laisser un peu de répit XD. Ah pfiou c'est dur de faire quelque chose avec des personnages qu'on voit très peu enfant, donc si tu penses que j'ai respecté les persos je suis contente. Ah mon petit Lord, normalement il revient…bientôt. Je suis désolée de te frustrer en coupant court leurs ébats à chaque fois, mais tu as raison je les trouve un peu jeunes, ça ne semble pas déranger dans certaines fanfiction mais comme je suis prise dans l'histoire en elle-même j'oublie beaucoup le couple aussi. Mais ça va changer un peu, il ya tellement de chose à dire. Tu pointes quelque chose d'important. Est-ce qu'Harry va disparaître ahah ? J'ai hâte qu'on en arrive à ce moment étrange. Si tant est qu'il arrive, je vais éviter d'en dire trop. Mais garde tes suppositions dans un coin de ta tête. Huhu. Donc MERCI pour tes compliments qui me font grave du bien, MERCI pour ta lecture et MERCI pour cette review complète. Voici la suite, gros koeur sur toi !

 **Crepouille** : Haaann merci beaucoup ! D'accord j'attendrais ton pavé avec impatience huhu. Merci de remerci ma Bêta ça lui fera plaisir et ça me fais plaisir à moi aussi. Koeur sur toi, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

 **SaMiichan** : Je reconnais ta patte je crois XD. J'aime ton « surtout Harry » moi aussi j'aime « surtout Harry »…Tu sais que quand j'écris je me fais plaisir aussi mais le but principal c'est aussi de faire plaisir aux lecteurs. C'est pour ça qu'on est avide de review je crois u_u. C'est une sorte de drogue pour voir si vous avez kiffé et pour qu'on s'envoie des jardiland. Tu es beaucoup trop chouette pour que je n'envisage pas, de réfléchir à la question. Merci pour ta review et ta lecture. GROS KOEUR SUR TOI ! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Faim de Lou** : Merci beaucoup pour ta lecture et review. Ps : J'aime beaucoup ta âge de profil, c'est très instructif. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **Xou** : Pour le moment non mais c'était un peu les vacances XD. Ils vont revenir en force…ou pas. Mais ils vont revenir. Merci pour ta lecture et tes compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **Avion en papier** : OMAGAD ! Last Guardian était si merveilleux, on me l'a offert pour noël et je l'ai terminée en trois soirées. Impossible de décrocher, ce jeu est la PERFECTION ! Ahaha je me suis fait piéger alors XD. C'est pas grave, je suis contente que tu ais versée une larme sur mon chapitre sans rebondissement XD. Nous sommes lundi j'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi !

Vualà ! Encore un énorme merci à vous ! Plus j'avance dans l'histoire et plus j'ai hâte que vous en voyez le bout avec moi. J'adore vos suppositions, vos questions, vos inquiétudes ça me prouve que la fic bouge et que ça mène à quelque chose ! Merci pour vos encouragements et merci à ma bêta **Titou Douh** !

Bonne lecture les agneaux !

.

.

 **MOIS FROID, PROMESSE CHAUDE**

"Everybody's waitin' for me to arrive  
Sendin' out the message to all of my friends"

Get the party started. Pink

.

.

Le mois de janvier installa dans la vie d'Harry Adams une routine qui lui convenait parfaitement. Il avait débuté l'année avec une longue très longue conversation avec Dumbledore. Harry le soupçonnait d'en dire le moins possible sur la véritable raison de la venue d'Harry. Finalement, passé ou futur, le directeur restait un éternel mystère.

Dumbledore avait écouté sans intervenir le détail des vacances d'Harry et les problèmes de Severus. Harry s'était attendu à ce qu'il le sache mais Dumbledore ne savait pas tout sur la totalité de ses élèves. Il ne se déplaçait que pour des cas intéressants. C'était étrange de concevoir cette façon de faire avec détachement, se disait Harry. Finalement, Dumbledore avait toujours cette petite curiosité qui l'attirait vers des gens au destin exceptionnel et peut-être que Severus n'avait pas vraiment fait partie de ces personnes jusqu'à ce qu'il donne sa vie pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Le caractère manipulateur de Dumbledore se révélait un peu plus mais Harry ne pouvait que le comprendre et n'avait aucun doute sur l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Après tout, il poussait le jeune homme à mieux profiter de cette expérience et lui épargnait les nouvelles difficiles. Harry évitait de lui parler des brimades idiotes perpétrées par les Serpentard mais s'amusait des idées brillantes des maraudeurs pour lui mener la vie dure.

Ils étaient tous les deux secrets, tous les deux à s'avancer vers leur but, cherchant conseil auprès de chacun sans réellement dévoiler leurs cartes, ce qui était bizarre vu qu'ils étaient du même côté. Harry, en d'autres temps, aurait trouvé ça extrêmement énervant mais il faisait pareil au final. Il voulait régler certaines choses à sa manière et Dumbledore lui laissait une large place de manœuvre.

Ainsi, il se mit à partager ses semaines en plusieurs façons. Deux fois par semaine, c'était les entraînements de Quidditch. Malgré la neige et le froid, de nombreux Serpentard et Serdaigle venaient assister aux entraînements, d'une part parce que les deux équipes s'entendaient bien mais aussi pour apprécier la vitesse du balai d'Harry. William, Lily, Severus et Cassie restaient dans les gradins jusqu'à ce que Rebecca et Harry redescendent. Ils se rendaient alors tous ensemble dans la grande salle ou en salle d'étude selon l'heure à laquelle se terminaient les entraînements.

Le nouvel an avait rendu leurs liens tout de suite plus solides et c'était rare de les voir séparés. Au fil des jours, Harry pouvait voir que certains Serpentard se détachaient de leurs groupes pour discuter avec des Serdaigle. Ce n'était pas encore le grand mélange mais il y avait des salutations polies et ça ne présageait que du bon. Pourtant, ce n'était pas gagné. Après la cuisante défaite de Line, une élève de la maison de l'aigle, face à Mulciber, les rapports furent légèrement tendus mais les matches amicaux rattrapèrent cette mésaventure.

On ne pouvait pas en dire autant des rapports entre les Serpentard et les Gryffondor. Harry avait vaguement cru que les duels feraient office d'exutoire mais c'était tout le contraire : lui et James rivalisaient d'ingéniosité pour se mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Ce n'était pas aussi mortel que de se faire noyer mais ça lui valut deux fois un petit tour à l'infirmerie. Si Harry trouvait le comportement de son père puéril, il s'enchantait pourtant de lui rendre la pareille. Cependant Harry devait aussi régulièrement éviter les pièges tendus par certains de sa propre maison. Sa patience était mise à rude épreuve et son amitié avec une Gryffondor et une Serdaigle n'arrangeait rien.

 **OoooooOoooooO**

Dans le même mois, Lily affronta Pickette et gagna. Le duel qui retint toute l'attention d'Harry fut celui de Migale contre Lisbeth. En tant que Serpentard, il assista au combat pour soutenir Lisbeth mais son cœur bondissait pour Migale.

La jeune femme fut extraordinaire. D'un sort magnifiquement combiné avec un autre, elle fit apparaître une dizaine d'araignées. Harry avait l'impression de voir le sort d'Hermione qui avait fait apparaître des oiseaux pour les lancer sur Ron. Mais là, Migale ne se contenta pas de juste envoyer les araignées, elle les fit grandir. Beaucoup d'élèves bondirent d'un coup de leur chaise, se reculant au maximum, mais aucune d'elles ne descendit du podium. Elles déplacèrent leurs corps de la taille de gros chiens et bondirent sur Lisbeth qui se concentra, terrorisée, à les éloigner sans faire attention a Migale qui préparait un autre sort pour s'emparer de sa baguette.

Harry se retint furieusement de l'applaudir mais dès qu'il eut le temps, et à l'abri des oreilles de Severus et William, il en discuta longuement avec Lily. Elle et Rebecca tenaient un carnet des sorts utilisés par chacun des élèves et faisaient des annotations. Par soucis d'équité, Harry et Severus étaient autorisés à le regarder mais pas à l'emprunter. Harry nota cependant scrupuleusement le sort de Migale. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il était plutôt doué pour copier les techniques des autres et le zèle de Lily et Rebecca en sortilèges le forçait à mieux appréhender cette matière.

Harry consacrait aussi un soir par semaine à Hagrid et Regulus qui le rejoignait le plus secrètement possible. Il passait leur temps à discuter de créatures magiques. Regulus demanda à Hagrid pourquoi il n'était pas professeur de soin aux créatures magiques vu tout ce qu'il savait. Hagrid ne sut quoi lui répondre mais Harry remarqua avec plaisir que le demi-géant fut extrêmement touché par cette remarque. Harry se garda bien de dire que ça arriverait un jour ou l'autre.

Ils continuèrent de nourrir Feutenfer ensemble. L'animal avait atteint la taille d'un lion normal mais Regulus lui fit la remarque qu'il continuerait à grandir, tout comme Lord qui avait dans son sommeil gagné quelques centimètres en plus et se tenait enroulé dans son ancienne écharpe.

Au delà de ça, Harry tenta d'en savoir un peu plus sur la famille de Regulus mais ce dernier avait cessé de faire des remarques à propos de son frère et de sa famille. Harry supposa que les vacances s'était mal passées. Regulus se contenta de lui dire que Sirius était resté deux jours puis avait décidé de partir. Harry ne lui posa pas plus de questions : c'était un miracle que Regulus se confie facilement, il n'allait pas insister. Pourtant, insister était ce qu'il aimait faire.

Ce fut Lily qui lui apprit la suite de l'histoire. Elle avait surpris une conversation entre Sirius et Remus. Sirius avait quitté le domicile familial et avait fui chez James, qui l'avait accueillit à bras ouverts. Elle n'en savait pas plus. Apparemment, rien ne s'arrangeait pour eux mais Harry n'avait pas l'intention de se mêler de cette histoire-là. Toutefois, Regulus, lui, se mêlait copieusement de ce qui ne le regardait pas, ou ce qu'il pensait être des avis éclairés. S'il ne parlait pas d'animaux bizarres, Regulus tentait de le convaincre encore et toujours de faire un pas envers certains élèves qu'Harry n'avait aucune envie de nommer.

\- En tant que Serpentard, Harry, nous diviser ce n'est du tout judicieux.

\- Tu trouves que je divise ? J'ai plutôt l'impression de réunir. Regarde-toi : tu ne sais même pas ce que tu veux. Tu apprécies Hagrid mais tu continues à venir le voir en essayant d'être le plus invisible possible. Franchement, Regulus, j'aimerais savoir de quoi tu as peur.

\- Je n'ai peur de rien.

Mais cette réponse était loin de convaincre Harry.

Finalement, il ne s'inquiéta de presque rien et passa un mois plutôt agréable. La seule chose qui le sortit un peu de son état de grâce fut la nuit de pleine lune. Lily et Harry surveillèrent Severus d'un œil et ce dernier, excédé, leur assura qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de les suivre. Il tint promesse, n'ayant pas le choix.

Les Serdaigle avaient vaincu les Poufsouffle au Quidditch et Rebecca voulait fêter ça. Comme ce n'était pas encore permis de venir dans les salles communes des autres élèves, elle s'arrangea pour organiser une soirée en comité privé. Harry crut qu'elle avait découvert la salle sur demande mais il n'en était rien. Elle avait juste réussi à ensorceler une salle de classe pour qu'elle ne s'ouvre qu'aux invités. Toute l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentard fut invitée, ainsi que celle des Serdaigle en plus de quelques autres personnes des deux maisons. La soirée fut joyeuse et amusante jusqu'à ce que Rusard découvre le pot aux roses et force tous les élèves à se disperser. Harry et William ne trouvèrent rien de mieux que de se cacher en salle d'astronomie et y passèrent la nuit pour se faire attraper par Rusard le lendemain.

Ils se retrouvèrent collés en compagnie de trois élèves de Serdaigle, de Natiel et une autre fille de Serpentard. Severus, Lily, Cassie et Rebecca avaient, eux, réussi à s'échapper en beauté, tout comme Artus.

A la plus grande stupéfaction d'Harry, William ne râla pas de s'être fait prendre. Il trouvait ça plutôt amusant, même si la punition le fit déchanter. C'était encore l'époque où Rusard pouvait se permettre des sévices plutôt cruels. Chaque élève s'était vu enfermer dans des cages suspendues durant tout le dimanche.

Harry avait jeté ses pieds à travers les barreaux et ceux-ci pendaient dans le vide. Dans la cage en face de la sienne, William s'était allongé et se laissait attaquer par des gouttes d'eau qui tombaient du plafond. Leurs baguettes leurs avaient été confisquées mais ça n'empêcha pas Harry de s'entraîner à jeter des sorts informulés sans sa baguette à Natiel, qui répondait avec autant de force. Le poursuiveur se trouvait dans une cage en dessous de lui et ils n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que de faire monter des pierres du sol pour les faire taper sur la cage de l'autre en rigolant.

\- Vous vous rendez-compte que si Rusard revient et vous voit faire, il nous punira encore plus ? lança une élève de Serdaigle.

\- Non, il s'étouffera de jalousie de ne pas pouvoir faire léviter de simples cailloux ! lança Natiel.

En même temps, il projeta un caillou sur la cage d'Harry qui se balança, faisant grincer les chaînes dans ses gonds.

\- Hey, Adams ! Est-ce qu'ils ont ce genre de punition en Amérique ?

\- Non. Là-bas, ils se contentent de nous faire récurer les chaudrons.

\- Oh, c'est tellement adorable, ricana un autre élève de Serdaigle.

Harry jeta une pierre sur sa cage et il râla mais juste pour la forme.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je passe mon dimanche dans une cage alors que je devrais être en train de manger des chocogrenouilles, bien au chaud dans mon lit. Adams, tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! geignit William.

Harry explosa de rire, il entendait bien dans sa voix que son petit-ami ne lui en voulait pas vraiment.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Willy ! Dès qu'on sort, je me ferais entièrement pardonner.

William se redressa et lui adressa un sourire amusé.

\- Entièrement ?

\- Vous avez fini de flirter, bon sang !?

\- Natiel, dois-je te rappeler que celui qui s'est fait attraper en charmante compagnie, ce n'est pas nous mais toi ? N'est-ce pas, Ionie ?

La dites Ionie gloussa et Natiel cracha un « ferme-là Adams ! » sans grande conviction.

Harry fit un clin d'œil à William puis s'allongea contre le métal froid de sa prison suspendue.

Entre William et lui, c'était merveilleux. Bêtement merveilleux. Harry avait passé presque tout son mois à échanger des baisers appuyés, des caresses volées, des sourires en coin et des œillades plus ou moins discrètes. Même si leurs amis le savaient depuis l'évidente preuve de la nouvelle année, lui et William continuaient à tout cacher. Ils évitaient les questions embarrassantes et les injures et que des imbéciles s'en prennent à William pour seule raison d'énerver Harry. Même si le blond ne doutait pas une secondes des capacités de William pour se défendre lui-même, il n'était pas enclin à ce que cela se produise pour autant.

William avait remis une seule fois sur le tapis l'incident de la douche. Harry avait en fait totalement oublié cette mésaventure. Il avait la tête tellement pleine de choses que ça lui était sorti de l'esprit. Il avait alors dit calmement à William que c'était une perte de temps de s'énerver. William lui avait fait la tête une journée entière, ne comprenant pas comment Harry pouvait autant prendre à la légère une tentative de meurtre.

Harry ne le prenait pas à la légère, loin de là. Il avait juste peur de perdre le contrôle et de s'énerver pour de bon. Il se souvenait d'un combat dans des toilettes qui avait failli mettre un terme à la vie d'un certain Malfoy et il n'avait pas envie de revivre ce genre de chose. Et quand bien même Mulciber était probablement un futur Mangemort, Harry ne voulait pas lui donner la satisfaction de montrer qu'il était troublé par ses attaques. Il savait que, tôt ou tard, Mulciber paierait et sûrement de sa vie.

A part ça, Harry vivait très bien le fait d'éprouver « quelque chose » pour William. Il aimait éprouver un quelconque sentiment pour lui. Il aimait que William mange tout le temps à ses cotés ou lui demande où il était sans pour autant le suivre et le pourchasser dans les couloirs. William respectait les petits secrets d'Harry. Il avait dans l'espoir que ce dernier ait un jour assez confiance pour lui dire tout ce qu'il faisait. En fait, Harry ne mentait pas : quand il disait qu'il allait chez Hagrid, il allait vraiment chez Hagrid. Quand il disait qu'il allait en cuisines, il s'arrangeait pour ramener à William de quoi grignoter en preuve de sa bonne foi. Il avait juste parfois besoin d'être seul et William le comprenait parfaitement, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Severus.

Depuis le terrible Noël, Severus vivait plutôt mal les disparitions impromptues d'Harry. Parfois, il restait éveillé juste pour attendre qu'Harry revienne. Alors le blond avait ajouté une nouvelle routine. Une fois par semaine, généralement le vendredi, il se promenait dans le parc avec Severus _;_ juste eux deux. Ils marchaient en silence, parfois ils discutaient un peu, parfois non. Harry chérissait un peu ces moments et il était sûr que Severus aussi. Ce petit jeu rassurait Harry sur l'amitié de Severus et le blond faisait tout pour l'égayer de sa présence. Pourtant, quelque chose au fond de lui lui disait qu'il faudrait tôt ou tard que Severus se détache de lui. Il sentait qu'il avait en partie réussi à détourner Severus de l'attention de Lily et même s'il se sentait mal de servir de substitut à cet amour étrange, il ressentait comme étant siennes la douleur et la solitude de Severus.

Si William fut jaloux, il n'en fit jamais part.

 **OooooOooooO**

Harry ramena sa couverture sur son nez. Il avait passé une partie de la nuit à discuter dans la salle commune des Serpentard avec William et Natiel après leur punition et, à présent, il n'avait aucune envie de se lever.

Son estomac le rappela à son bon souvenir. C'était manger ou dormir il fallait qu'il choisisse. Il se décida à manger. Il tira son rideau pour tomber nez à nez avec Severus qui s'apprêtait à tirer sur la toile. Le jeune garçon le regarda de ses yeux sombres et parut nullement troublé. Harry le détailla et se rendit compte qu'il avait un visage beaucoup moins cireux qu'avant et que ses traits auparavant tirés avaient l'air plus détendus. La coupe de cheveux que Rosa Evans l'avait forcé à arborer dévoilait un visage sérieux mais plutôt agréable à regarder. Severus n'était plus ce garçon terne de début d'année. Harry, par curiosité, se leva d'un bond.

\- J'ai manqué quelque chose ?

\- Non, j'avais peur que tu paresses toute la journée.

\- J'étais prêt à le faire.

\- On a un examen en botanique, je voulais m'assurer que tu y sois.

Harry grogna. Il s'empara de ses affaires pour se rendre à la douche. William et Cassie étaient déjà partis mais il croisa Artus dans la salle de bains.

\- Je pensais que les capitaines pouvaient utiliser la salle de bain des préfets ?

Artus rinça ses cheveux et se tourna vers Harry.

\- Je voulais voir si tu avais pris du poids.

\- C'est de l'espionnage ! Pourquoi tout le monde s'entête à vouloir savoir quel poids je fais !?

Artus rigola.

\- Je ne veux pas que le vent t'emporte.

Une fois qu'Artus se fut assuré que tout allait bien chez Harry d'un œil expert, il disparut de la salle de bains. Harry resta devant le miroir, sa serviette autour de sa taille. Il chassa toute buée d'un coup de baguette et observa son visage, ses sourcils blonds, ses cheveux lisses de la même couleur dorée que ses cils et ses poils. Sa peau avait un peu perdu sa couleur de miel mais dès que le soleil reviendrait, elle serait de nouveau là. Il avait l'air d'aller bien : ses cernes n'étaient pas creux, ses yeux verts pétillaient et il ne semblait pas fatigué. Harry se trouvait même plutôt rayonnant.

La porte de la douche s'ouvrit et, instinctivement, Harry attrapa sa baguette. William leva les mains.

\- Je n'ai encore rien fait pour que tu m'attaques, il me semble.

Harry le gratifia d'un sourire et reposa sa baguette.

\- Tu vas rater le petit déjeuner.

\- Zut de zut !

Harry ramassa ses vêtements et se mit au sec pour se changer. C'était sans compter sur William qui trouva bien plus drôle de les enfermer dans une cabine.

\- William, je vais rater le petit-déjeuner.

La bouche de William se colla à la sienne et Harry ne put réprimer son sourire contre ses lèvres. Presque immédiatement, la main du brun se perdit dans son dos. Harry était devenu totalement vulnérable, William avait tous ses vêtements et lui se retrouvait uniquement en serviette. L'indécence de la situation faisait battre son cœur à un rythme effréné. Il colla tout son corps contre celui de son petit-ami et gémit en sentant la grosseur au niveau de son entre-jambe. Depuis la tour d'astronomie, ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés une seule fois aussi proches l'un de l'autre. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait à Harry mais la difficulté résidait principalement dans le fait qu'ils n'étaient jamais seuls et leur inexpérience avait jeté un froid sur leurs tentatives de se toucher un peu plus. Harry était censé avoir dix-sept ans dans sa tête mais sur ce plan là il n'était qu'un gamin, tout comme William. Pour lui, c'était plus facile de braver la mort que d'expérimenter les choses que son corps réclamait.

Harry abandonna les lèvres de William pour venir embrasser son cou. La main du brun choisit un chemin inhabituel et, plutôt que de monter entre ses omoplates, décida de descendre sur ses fesses. Harry gémit, la peau de William était séparée de la sienne par la serviette mais c'était déjà plus que d'habitude. Pourtant, loin de lui déplaire, il se sentit frustré de cette barrière cotonneuse et le léger grognement de William en dit long sur cette pensée qu'ils devaient partager.

Harry entoura la nuque du garçon de ses bras et retourna dévorer ses lèvres, étouffant les gémissements que procuraient les caresses de William contre ses fesses et ses hanches. Le brun forçait le bassin d'Harry à se presser contre le sien. La serviette perdit son nœud mollement attaché et ne tenait plus que par la proximité de leurs corps. Elle glissa sur le postérieur d'Harry pour laisser à la main de William tout le loisir de découvrir sa peau.

Les yeux du blond s'ouvrirent en grand et il se recula d'un coup. Bien mal lui en prit : la serviette tomba complètement au sol, dévoilant son sexe dressé de plaisir. Il y eu un instant de flottement, quelques secondes où les yeux de William se posèrent sur son intimité. Harry se sentit terriblement gêné. D'un geste de la main, il voulut couvrir son membre mais ce fut celle de William qui fut le plus rapide.

Sa bouche se pressa contre celle d'Harry tandis que ses doigts s'emparèrent de la queue du blond.

\- William…Will…

\- Touche-moi, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

La main de William guida celle d'Harry contre son pantalon et le blond s'empressa d'obéir. Ils reprirent leurs baisers et Harry sentit les doigts de William jouer contre les poils de son pubis. Il réalisa alors que s'il descendait les siens un peu plus, il toucherait un sexe. Pas celui d'une fille, non, celui de William. Un pénis, comme le sien, long, chaud, sûrement marqué d'une veine qui palpiterait sous ses caresses. Harry devint fou en y pensant et sa main s'empara de ce qu'il désirait.

C'était étrange. Absolument étrange. La main d'Harry glissa d'abord sur le gland humide puis le bout des ses doigts toucha les testicules de William. Harry montra toute son excitation en appuyant férocement sa langue contre celle de son amant. William n'était pas en reste : sa main avait fait le même chemin que celle d'Harry et plus rapide encore il avait commencé à faire de pressants vas et viens. Harry non plus n'avait aucune envie de faire durer ce moment sur la longueur, il voulait que William gémisse. Il voulait le sentir se tordre et souffler son prénom comme lui avait envie de le faire maintenant.

Leurs mains s'activaient sur leurs verges tendues et seuls les bruits de leurs respirations et leurs gémissements étouffés troublaient le silence froid de la salle. Harry était brûlant maintenant, il soulevait son bassin dans des gestes désordonnés, grognait quand la langue de William s'échappait de sa bouche. Il serra la hampe chaude qui longeait le ventre de William, souleva une jambe pour attirer les hanches de son amant contre les siennes. Les mouvements de William se firent plus rapides, plus durs. Harry lâcha sa bouche pour se laisser gémir puis quelque chose jaillit entre ses doigts. Plusieurs fois, ça buta contre sa peau et la main qui se serra subitement autour de sa queue l'amena à jouir à son tour. Il bascula la tête en arrière et poussa un râle de plaisir. William étouffa le sien dans son cou.

Harry ne voulait pas qu'il retire sa main, il ne voulait pas retirer la sienne non plus. William s'effondra sur lui et aucun d'eux ne s'offusqua d'avoir le sperme de l'autre entre leurs mains. Ils respiraient fort et Harry était sûr que William ramassait ses esprits de la même façon que lui.

Il venait de se faire branler. C'était la première fois... La première fois qu'une autre main que la sienne le menait à la jouissance. Et ça avait était incroyable. Harry voulut se tourner, relever la tête vers William pour l'embrasser, mais ce dernier fut plus rapide. De nouveau, leurs langues se trouvèrent dans un baiser intense, puis William le rompit.

\- Harry, souffla-t-il.

La seule réponse du blond fut le gargouillement de son ventre. Ils se mirent à rigoler et, d'un coup de baguette William, effaça toute trace de leur petit jeu.

\- Je… Je t'attends dehors.

\- Oui.

William sortit de la pièce et il fallut plus de quelques minutes à Harry pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il se lava les mains, s'habilla et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir.

C'était sûr, il était rayonnant.

 **OoooOoooO**

Janvier se termina sur le duel entre James et Hughes et février débuta avec celui de Rogue contre Wilbert.

Harry, Cassie et William étaient, comme à leur habitude, assis au premier rang.

\- Jusqu'à présent, Beckie a gagné tous ses paris.

\- Et cette fois-ci, elle à parié sur qui ?

\- Sur Severus, évidemment !

\- J'espère qu'elle partagera ses gains. C'est grâce à nous si elle se fait autant d'argent !

\- Harry, tu dis ça mais tu n'as parié sur personne...

Cassie et William le regardaient, un peu étonnés.

\- C'est vrai ça, tu n'as parié sur personne !

 _Comment vous dire que je viens du futur et que j'ai_ _atterri_ _ici sans argent, sans baguette et juste avec des vêtements qui venaient de souffrir d'une guerre que je n'étais même pas sûr de gagner_ , pensa Harry.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je suis terriblement pauvre.

Comme Rebecca l'avait prédit, Severus remporta la victoire, sans mal. La semaine qui suivit, ce fut à elle de gagner contre Roy, mettant fin aux duels de la deuxième poule.

.

.

A suivre


	20. Contre le monde

Faites attention si vous êtes là sans avoir lu les reviews c'est que vous avez un chapitre d'avance.

.

.

 **CONTRE LE MONDE**

"Mais tu sais les lionnes

Sont vraiment des reines

Leur amour elles le donnent

Et plus jamais ne le reprennent"

Les lionnes. Yannick Noah

.

.

Quand Harry Potter, appelé aussi Harry Adams entra dans la grande salle ce lundi 14 février, il n'avait plus aucun souvenir de ce que cette date signifiait vraiment. Quand Hugin s'écrasa dans son bol de céréales ployant sous la multitude de courriers accompagnés par d'autres chouettes et hiboux, il comprit que ce n'était pas un jour comme les autres.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?!

\- Harry, bon sang, quel succès ! s'écria Cassie.

Harry poussa les lettres, confus et étonné.

\- C'est une blague, c'est ça ?

\- Harry, c'est la Saint-Valentin, râla William.

\- La… Oh !

Soudain, le visage du blond devint rouge comme une pivoine. William ramassa les lettres de son petit-ami d'un geste énervé, sans se soucier un seul instant de son propre courrier qui était tout aussi conséquent. Son air dur et presque toujours colérique devait sûrement accompagner le rêve de nombreuses jeunes sorcières. Harry s'empressa de l'aider et ils jetèrent toutes les lettres dans leurs sacs puis Harry se tourna vers Cassie.

\- Tu n'as rien offert à Rebecca ?

\- Si, ça arrive. Regarde.

Severus, Harry, William et Cassie se tournèrent vers la table des Serdaigle. Rebecca était en train d'ouvrir la seule lettre qu'elle voulait vraiment lire. De l'enveloppe sortit un immense aigle bleu qui se mit à voler au dessus de la table avant de venir flotter au-dessus de Rebecca et de la couvrir de poussière dorée. La jeune fille se leva et éclata de rire en ramassant la poudre d'or qui tombait dans ses cheveux.

Harry fut impressionné mais son attrait pour la Saint-Valentin était au point mort. Il porta son jus de citrouille à ses lèvres, celui-ci avait l'odeur de la tarte à la mélasse, du bois des balais et celle de la salle de bains des Serpentard, Harry s'apprêta à reposer son verre quand une main frappa le contenant le faisant tomber par terre. Harry regard Severus, soulagé.

\- Je n'ai pas rêvé, c'était bien de l'amortentia.

\- Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu bois, aujourd'hui.

Harry prit le verre de William par précaution et le renifla.

\- Il n'y à rien dans le mien, Adams. Je n'ai pas autant de succès que toi.

\- Je ne sais même pas d'où ça vient !

Par chance, aucun d'eux n'eut à subir des angelots répétant des poèmes immondes mais leurs sourires se firent immense en voyant Lily Evans débarquer. La jeune fille était entourée d'oiseaux et de papillons qui faisaient tomber des fleurs sur elle.

\- Pas un mot ! Harry, as-tu vu le tableau des duels pour cette semaine ?

Harry essayait tant bien que mal de se retenir de rire.

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Alors va le voir, dit-elle.

Puis elle les abandonna, tentant désespérément de chasser les oiseaux et les papillons qui piaillaient de joie et battaient des ailes de bonheur, le visage rouge de colère en grommelant des « Potter tu vas me le payer. »

Les quatre Serpentard, eux ,se dirigèrent vers le tableau pour y lire les noms affichés et quand cela fut fait, un immense sourire étirait les lèvres du blond.

\- Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ?

\- Demander à Rebecca si elle ne peut pas me faire un prêt.

William et Cassie se mirent à rire mais Severus regardait sérieusement les deux noms :

 **Duncan Mulciber - Lily Evans**

Harry voulait sûrement s'attirer tous les ennuis du monde et, dans son sillage, attirer des ennuis à Lily, ce que Severus lui rappela un peu méchamment.

\- Arrête de faire ça.

\- De faire quoi ?

\- Tu crois que je ne vois pas ton manège, Harry ? Tu as passé presque toute la semaine à t'asseoir à côté de Lily. Tu as chassé les oiseaux, tu as fait en sorte de te promener seul à seule avec elle... En plus de t'attirer les foudres de Potter, tu attises la haine de Mulciber !

\- Et la tienne aussi, on dirait... Si tu l'as remarqué, Lily aussi. Si ça la dérangeait vraiment, elle m'en aurait touché deux mots.

\- Harry, ne mêle pas Lily à cette histoire.

\- Elle y est déjà mêlée, Severus. Depuis l'instant où son nom est apparu à côté de celui de Mulciber. Tu penses qu'il va être plus tendre avec elle si je m'éloigne ? Tu n'y crois pas toi-même ! Tu sais parfaitement ce que Mulciber pense de Lily.

Severus devint blanc comme un linge.

\- Dis-nous au moins de quoi vous parlez lorsque vous vous éclipsez tous les deux.

Harry lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- C'est un secret, Severus, mais ne t'en fais pas : tu le sauras jeudi !

 **OoooOoooO**

Lily Evans ratura une énième fois son texte. Abattue par son incapacité à se concentrer sur son devoir de métamorphose, elle ferma brusquement son livre et se leva rapidement. Dès l'instant où Harry avait lu son nom, il s'était empressé de lui parler. En privé.

\- Tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi, Lily ?

\- Si tu me demandes de déclarer forfait, c'est non, Adams !

\- Vraiment ? Tu penses que je vais te demander de faire une chose pareille ?

\- Non, je ne le pense pas. Tu as une idée derrière la tête, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Que dirais-tu de travailler un peu avec moi sur ce que tu comptes lui infliger ?

\- Tu me parles de vengeance ?

Harry leva les mains en signe de bonne foi.

\- Juste retour des choses.

Lily avait accepté. Elle avait accepté ce petit jeu idiot de faire d'eux les nouveaux meilleurs amis. Elle était passée outre les commentaires mitigés de ses amies Gryffondor qui lui demandaient de faire attention à Adams, arguant qu'il restait un Serpentard, qu'il était dangereux et fourbe.

Lily laissa glisser ses préjugés sans faire aucune remarque. Lorsqu'elle avait dit à James Potter qu'Harry venait chez elle, elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il en fasse des tonnes, qu'il raconte ça à tout le monde, faisant d'elle une sorte de pestiférée, mais ça n'était jamais arrivé. James n'avait pas vendu la mèche ni sur ça, ni sur le fait qu'Harry était en couple avec William. Le fait que lui et ses amis tiennent leurs langues avaient doucement fait changer son point de vue.

James préférait se battre pour humilier, il n'utilisait pas les coups bas comme divulguer des informations qui les mettraient tous dans la panade. Il était direct, réglait ses histoires lui-même. Comme un chevalier, en quelque sorte. Lily sourit en pensant à James Potter comme un chevalier : il n'avait pas grand-chose de preux, il avait plutôt l'air d'un bouffon. Mais au moins, il n'était pas sournois.

Elle et Harry avaient alors commencé à se voir en secret. Rebecca et Cassie n'avaient fait aucune remarque mais Harry lui dit que Severus prenait très mal le fait de ne pas être dans le secret. Elle avait demandé ce qu'en pensait William, la réponse d'Harry avait était simple : « il me fait la tête. »

Le blond, pourtant, ne semblait pas plus triste que ça. Lily savait qu'elle servait d'arme à sa vengeance. Loin de la rendre triste, elle trouvait cette situation exaltante et leurs petits entraînements nocturnes en prévision d'un spectacle extraordinaire qui forcerait Mulciber à se terrer loin sous terre la mettaient en joie.

\- Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que tu vas gagner, Lily, avait dit Harry. J'aimerais juste que tu gagnes d'une certaine façon. Ça sera un peu dangereux, après ça : Mulciber ne te lâchera, plus tu sais ? Tu seras dans son collimateur. Tu peux me dire non, bien sûr.

\- Te dire non ? Severus m'a raconté ce qu'il t'a fait ! Je ne suis pas une chochotte, Adams ! Ce genre d'énergumène mérite une punition et là, c'est permis. Alors, je vais me le permettre !

Ils s'étaient serrés la main en signe d'accord.

A présent, on était mercredi soir et elle était juste trop pressée d'être le lendemain pour montrer ce qu'elle et Harry avaient préparé. Elle abandonna ses devoirs et alla se coucher.

 **OoooooOoooooO**

William regarda Harry qui lisait ses notes à sa place habituelle : dans le coin de la salle commune, sur le fauteuil collé contre le mur juste en dessous de la fenêtre où la sirène sauveuse lisait par-dessus son épaule, si elle savait lire.

William savait bien qu'il n'avait pas à douter d'Harry. Ce dernier avait survolé les lettres de toutes ses prétendantes et avait consciencieusement répondu qu'il avait déjà une petite amie en Amérique. C'était faux mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour avoir la paix. William n'avait pas de quoi être inquiet, mais ça l'énervait tout de même de l'avoir vu passer ces trois derniers jours en compagnie de Lily Evans plutôt qu'avec lui, ou Severus à la limite. Résultat, il s'était embrouillé avec Harry. Enfin, embrouillé... Il se contentait juste de ne pas lui adresser la parole mais Harry était fort à ce jeu là aussi. Sauf que William en avait marre. Il se posa dans le fauteuil en face d'Harry et ce dernier baissa les feuilles de parchemin qu'il parcourait pour le regarder.

\- Tu lis quoi ?

\- Quelque chose d'inintéressant à propos de plantes.

\- Harry…

\- Tu sais ce que j'ai senti, lundi, dans mon jus de citrouille ?

William ne demanda pas quoi, il préférait l'entendre continuer.

\- L'odeur de savon, de l'eau et de la buée dans la salle de bains, quand on…

Harry laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspend et un coup d'œil gêné de William autour de lui, lui fit dire qu'il avait compris.

\- C'est une bonne odeur, non ?

\- Oui, mais pas si on se dit que ça sentait sûrement sensiblement pareil quand je me suis fait attaquer.

William croisa les bras et posa tête contre le dossier.

\- Donc tu aimes l'odeur de la salle de bains.

\- Non… J'aime ton odeur.

Le brun se leva et Harry le retint par la main.

\- Tu ne boudes plus ?

\- Je ne boudais pas, Adams. Je ne boude jamais.

Harry le lâcha en souriant. Il reprit en main ses notes qu'il lisait d'un œil distrait, il avait trop hâte d'être demain pour fermer l'œil ou se concentrer.

 **OooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Harry pensait aux lionnes.

Il se rappelait d'un documentaire animalier qu'il avait regardé une fois et de la façon dont les lionnes se baissaient dans l'herbe, mêlant leurs robes aux couleurs fauves de la savanefaisant ressortir leurs omoplates, humant l'air, léchant la terre. Lourdes et rapides, puissantes et gracieuses. Si Lily n'en avait pas l'apparence, elle avait l'air de convoiter sa proie comme une lionne.

La salle de duels était remplie à son maximum. La finale approchait et les duels opposant les Serpentard aux Gryffondor avaient l'air d'être ceux qui remuaient le plus de monde. L'ambiance était froide, tendue : chaque maison regardait les autres en chien de faïence.

Harry, Cassie, Severus et William avaient pu s'asseoir à leurs places réservées. Ils avaient une vue parfaite sur le visage dédaigneux de James, celui franchement intéressé de Remus et celui ennuyé de Sirius. Harry ne prenait pas vraiment la peine de s'intéresser à Peter, il n'arrivait pas à avoir d'empathie pour lui : c'était au dessus de ses forces. Il reporta son attention sur Lily, qui se tenait droite sur le podium. En face d'elle, Mulciber affichait un sourire narquois.

Le professeur Lepan ouvrit la bouche pour annoncer le début du duel. A peine fut-elle redescendue que le Serpentard attaquait déjà. Les Gryffondor se levèrent comme un seul homme, outrés par ce coup en traître, mais Lily évita le sort comme une reine.

Harry avait le visage crispé, Severus attrapa sa manche et planta ses ongles dans sa peau. Mulciber ne l'épargnait pas, ne lui laissait le temps de rien. Les sorts informulés étaient interdits mais il ne se priva pas d'en utiliser. L'un d'eux frappa Lily au visage dont la moitié se mit à gonfler horriblement. Elle riposta et Mulciber se gratta furieusement, laissant le temps à la jeune fille de se soigner. Elle leva sa baguette et commença enfin la partie.

\- Caveamagua !

Une immense prison d'eau s'éleva alors du podium jusqu'au plafond, entourant les deux sorciers duellistes comme une sorte de piscine à la verticale. Lily entoura son visage d'une bulle d'air et Mulciber en fit de même. Il jeta un sort qui se perdit dans l'eau. Lily agita sa baguette et Mulciber leva les bras dans une grimace comique, comme si quelque chose venait de le tirer... Et c'était le cas : deux mains venaient d'attraper ses chevilles tandis que Lily nageait vers le haut sans se soucier de lui, pour reprendre son souffle.

Cassie, Severus et William écarquillèrent les yeux. La forme qui tenait les pieds de Mulciber prenait l'apparence d'une sirène qu'il connaissait bien. Cette dernière, bien qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'être physiquement là mais prenait plus l'apparence d'une sorte de fantôme, entoura de sa queue de poisson le corps de Mulciber. Ses mains agrippèrent son cou et le garçon commença à se débattre.

\- Harry, elle va le tuer !

Harry fit non de la tête. Tout au plus, elle le rendrait inconscient.

\- L'eau redescend…

Effectivement, l'eau redescendait. Elle coulait le long du podium. Lily s'approcha en nageant de Mulciber, aux prises avec une sirène invisible. Elle s'empara de sa baguette alors qu'il perdait connaissance. Quand toute l'eau se déversa dans la pièce, noyant les robes et chaussures de tous les élèves, elle brandit la baguette de Mulciber. Elle fit un clin d'œil à Severus.

\- Pas mal pour une sang-de-bourbe, n'est-ce pas ?

Les Gryffondor rugirent de bonheur. Ils se jetèrent sur Lily et la portèrent comme une héroïne, comme ils avaient porté James. La jeune fille éclata de rire en levant les mains au ciel. Cependant, elle leva le pouce en direction d'Harry qui en fit de même discrètement. Pourtant, ce geste n'échappa pas à James Potter et à Regulus Black. Lily dut passer sa journée de vendredi à l'infirmerie. Les sorts qu'elles avaient lancés étaient trop puissants et le peu de temps passé à s'entraîner ne l'avait pas rodée à l'exercice. Harry sécha les cours pour rester avec elle, prétextant un mal de tête immense. Pomfresh ne fit aucune remarque. Ils passèrent la journée à plaisanter sur la tête qu'avait fait Mulciber, mangèrent des bonbons et parlèrent des grandes vacances.

 **OooooOooooO**

\- C'était ton idée !?

Harry se figea devant le regard colérique de Regulus. Ce dernier l'avait suivi alors qu'Harry se rendait seul à la bibliothèque. Il l'avait finalement intercepté sur un des escaliers récalcitrants.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi, Adams !

\- Evans a juste montré de fabuleux talents de sorcière.

\- Bien sûr, et c'est parce que c'est une jolie rousse que tu as passé autant de temps avec elle en début de semaine ! A cause de toi, les Serpentard sont humiliés !

\- Non, Mulciber s'est humilié tout seul, il n'était pas à la hauteur et boire la tasse n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. Regarde-moi !

Le ton sec d'Harry fit frissonner Regulus mais le brun ne s'arrêta pas de le fixer méchamment pour autant.

\- Il serait temps que tu te rappelles dans quelle maison tu es, Adams ! Tu n'es définitivement pas un Gryffondor !

\- Tu fais bien de le dire, Black ! Au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant, je suis encore en lice et je représente encore les Serpentard. Si Mulciber n'avait pas perdu maintenant, il aurait perdu face à Potter et aussi… Face à ton frère. Mais peut-être que c'est ce que tu voulais voir ?

La remarque piqua Regulus au vif. Son visage était rouge de colère.

\- Mulciber ne devait pas perdre, pas contre une foutue sang-de-bourbe ! Tu n'avais pas à l'aider !

\- Evans aurait gagné de toute manière, avec ou sans mon aide. Plus vite tu auras reconnu que tes soi-disant amis sont des incapables, mieux tu te porteras.

\- Arrête ça, arrête de les critiquer !

\- Aussi longtemps qu'ils se comporteront comme des lâches, je le ferai. J'aurais pu être plus clément si Mulciber avait eu le courage de me faire face directement et seul. Vous êtes comme des hyènes et je n'en suis pas une, Regulus. Tu as raison en disant qu'il faut représenter sa maison, mais eux ternissent notre image je ne ferai pas cette erreur. Tu ne m'as pas encore vu briller. S'il faut jouer au plus sournois, alors utiliser une Gryffondor pour me venger est digne de nous, tu ne crois pas ?

Regulus ouvrit la bouche, estomaqué. Il la referma en pinçant violemment les lèvres. Il s'apprêtait à hurler contre Harry quand ce dernier leva les yeux. Regulus suivit son regard et remarqua qu'au dessus d'eux, sur d'autres escaliers se trouvaient James, Sirius, Remus et Peter.

Le brun devint livide et descendit rapidement les escaliers sans un mot. Harry soutint le regard des maraudeurs quelques secondes avant de redescendre calmement.

 **OoooooOoooooO**

\- Comment ?

William s'était penché sur lui. Harry redressa un peu la tête et l'embrassa rapidement.

\- Harry, tu peux me le dire maintenant. Comment as-tu fait ? Lily non plus ne veut rien dire.

Harry se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il tapa dessus et la sirène apparut presque aussitôt. Il pointa le doigt en direction du plafond et elle lui fit un signe de tête pour dire qu'elle avait compris.

\- Viens, suis-moi, dit-il tout en mettant son écharpe.

William obéit. Il se couvrit et suivit Harry dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ça faisait deux jours maintenant depuis le duel de Lily et Mulciber. L'ambiance chez les Serpentard était clairement morose. Du côté des Gryffondor, les lions profitaient de ce retournement de situation pour appuyer là où ça faisait mal, mais au plus grand étonnement de tous, ni James ni Sirius faisait partie de ceux qui en rajoutaient. Lily, elle, était égale à elle-même.

Leur groupe ne souffrit pourtant pas un seul instant de cette histoire. Harry avait la certitude que Mulciber avait compris qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire et qu'il avait autant de moyens que lui pour être cruel. Si il n'avait pas obtenu le respect, il avait obtenu la crainte.

Il faisait déjà nuit à l'extérieur. Harry glissait maladroitement sur la neige en direction du lac. Derrière lui, William marchait avec beaucoup plus de prestance, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa cape. Il observait Harry qui s'évertuait à ne pas tomber, se demandant comment il pouvait être aussi doué sur un balai et si peu doué sur la terre ferme. Harry longea la berge jusqu'à arriver aux barques. Il mit un pied sur le ponton gelé et préféra se mettre à quatre pattes pour s'avancer vers un des bateaux.

\- Monte, souffla-t-il à travers son écharpe.

William passa un pied au dessus d'une des barques et Harry le suivit, aidé par la main du brun. Il détacha ensuite la corde qui tenait l'embarcation et agita sa baguette pour la faire quitter le ponton.

L'esquif fendit l'eau lentement. William avait ramené ses mains contre ses côtes pour se tenir chaud. Harry arrêta le mouvement et s'empara de lampe qu'il alluma d'un silencieux « incendio ». Il pencha sa main au dessus de l'eau et attendit le bras tendu. William se rapprocha de lui et scruta l'eau. Au bout d'un moment, il crut voir une forme montrer vers eux. Le visage de la sirène se présenta alors sous ses yeux puis, d'un mouvement, fut hors de l'eau, ses mains agrippant la barque.

\- Bonsoir, dit-elle d'une voix tellement douce que William se sentit troublé.

\- Bo…Bonsoir.

Harry ramena la lampe sur la barque.

\- Circé, je te présente William. William, voici la sirène Circé.

\- Enchantée, William.

\- Mon ami ici présent aimerait savoir comment tu t'es retrouvée dans notre salle de duels.

\- Oh oui, raconte moi cette histoire, Harry ! Comment ai-je fais pour me retrouver là bas ?

William n'en revenait pas. Harry discutait avec une sirène.

\- Après que Mulciber m'ait attaqué, j'ai dû aider Hagrid qui voulait pêcher une espèce particulière de créature magique dont j'ai oublié le nom.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel : c'était du Harry tout craché !

\- Circé est venue me voir, continua Harry, et je suis revenu la voir encore. On a discuté et elle était aussi furieuse que toi que je ne fasse rien. Les sirènes ont cette particularité de pouvoir envoyer leur corps astral dans d'autres eaux si on les invoque. Il lui suffisait juste d'avoir un endroit où se mouiller. Donc ce n'était pas réellement mon idée mais la sienne. Malheureusement - ou heureusement - pour Mulciber, le sort qu'a lancé Lily était vraiment difficile, c'est pour ça qu'il à duré peu de temps. Ça reste étonnant que ça ait si bien fonctionné compte tenu de la difficulté des deux sorts. Ça veut dire que Lily est une sorcière puissante, mine de rien !

\- Tu avais prévu de le faire toi ?

\- Oui, je voulais juste être seul avec lui mais il ne se déplace jamais seul, c'est dingue ! Alors, quand j'ai vu que lui et Lily allaient se battre, c'était le moment parfait.

\- Et c'était follement amusant, Harry ! Tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux, où que tu sois ! La prochaine fois qu'on t'attaque dans une salle de bains, tiens-moi au courant.

William se pencha vers la sirène.

\- La prochaine fois que ça arrive, je serai là pour éviter ça.

\- Oui, oui bien sûr, je vois très bien ce que tu peux faire d'autre qu'une tentative de meurtre. Vous êtes si mignons...

\- Ahem, merci Circé, dit Harry confus.

\- Au plaisir de te servir, beau blond !

La sirène fit pencher la barque et Harry glissa sur le coté. Elle en profita pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue et repartit sous l'eau. Harry rigola nerveusement sous le regard furibond de William.

\- Tu avais vraiment besoin d'elle ? Tu es assez doué pour faire tomber Mulciber !

\- Juste « assez doué » ?

\- Ne pousse pas ta chance, Adams.

\- Ne me tente pas.

Le blond se pencha sur William et attaqua sa bouche. Il n'en fallut pas plus au Serpentard pour redécouvrir les lèvres de son petit-ami. La barque tangua alors qu'ils s'allongeaient à l'intérieur. Les mains d'Harry se perdirent sous la robe de William, cherchant à toucher sa peau. Le brun claqua des dents sous les doigts froids d'Harry.

\- Je sens que c'est une mauvaise idée.

\- On peut rentrer.

\- Non.

Harry rigola contre la bouche de William et ils reprirent leurs baisers. Ça dura un long moment, de caresses, de souffles rauques, de langues qui se frôlent, de bassins qui se frottent, bercés par le mouvement de l'eau. La bouche de William quitta les lèvres d'Harry et se perdit dans son cou. Le blond ferma les yeux et savoura les dents de son ami qui trituraient sa peau, ses lèvres qui suçaient son épiderme. Il se sentit durcir et ramena le visage de William pour quémander plus de baisers quand un hurlement ce fit entendre. William se redressa de même qu'Harry.

\- Qu'est ce que c'était ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se gifla mentalement. C'était la pleine lune. Il éteignit rapidement la lampe et ils restèrent silencieux un long moment.

\- On aurait dit un loup.

\- Il y en a peut-être dans la forêt interdite... Tu veux qu'on retourne au château ?

\- Il fait froid, tu es chaud, j'aimerais te dire non mais je n'ai aucune envie de revivre une journée dans ces cages suspendues !

Harry se mit à rire et ramena le bateau vers la berge. Ils ne croisèrent pas Rusard et Harry s'assura que Severus était bien dans son lit. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant d'aller se coucher mais Harry trouva difficilement le sommeil.

 **OoooooOoooooO**

Harry jeta l'énorme morceau de viande en l'air et Feutenfer bondit pour l'attraper. Il le regarda avaler presque goulûment sa pitance en ronronnant de plaisir. Harry resta assis sur une pierre, regardant l'animal dont les cornes et les ailes avaient largement poussé, ainsi qu'un début de crinière. Quand l'animal eut finir de manger, ou plutôt dévorer ce qu'il lui avait donné, il approcha son énorme tête vers les jambes d'Harry et le poussa doucement en miaulant. Harry frotta son crâne.

\- Désolé mais Regulus fait la tête... Peut-être qu'il viendra te voir quand je ne serai pas là.

Il n'obtint comme seule réponse qu'un grognement sourd. Harry n'ajouta rien et se contenta de caresser l'animal qui ronflait presque, fatigué par son repas.

Le mois de mars était un peu plus clément, ce qui permettait à Artus de rallonger les entraînements. Serpentard n'était pas encore prêt à jouer, le prochain match aurait lieu en avril. Ce mois-ci voyait les Gryffondor contre les Poufsouffle et Harry n'avait nullement l'envie de se lever aux aurores pour regarder son père faire des prouesses et fanfaronner.

Tout en redescendant vers le sol, il se dit que son capitaine les ferait tout de même lever à pas d'heure pour assister au futur massacre. Dès qu'il posa un pied à terre, il vit Lily marcher rapidement vers lui.

\- Tu n'es pas avec Severus ?

\- J'étais avec Severus, son stress me rend folle.

Harry détacha son équipement et remit le balai à Artus, qui salua brièvement Lily.

\- Je le serais aussi si je devais me battre contre la meilleure élève de Poufsouffle...

Sentiment qu'il avait déjà plus ou moins vécu au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mais Harry n'en souffla pas un mot.

\- Sois honnête, Harry : penses-tu qu'il peut gagner ?

\- Je pense qu'il peut lui tenir tête.

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse convenable. S'il perd, il sera imbuvable !

\- Ça arrive à tout le monde de perdre.

\- Ne me la fais pas à moi, Adams ! Aucun de nous ne veut perdre mais toi comme moi pouvons mieux vivre une défaite que Severus.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit si faible mentalement. Lui aussi à un certain ego.

Harry doutait vraiment de le prendre bien s'il perdait lui-même. Dans tous les cas, il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait tomber contre James et gagner au moins pour redorer le blason des Serpentard. Il n'était pas question qu'il se fasse humilier et que derrière, la bande de Mulciber se mette à le considérer comme un moins que rien. Pour ce qui était de Rogue, Harry aurait aimé parier sur lui mais Migale était douée, extrêmement douée.

Harry pensait que la discussion était close, mais le soir même, ce fut au tour de Severus de faire part de ses doutes.

\- Je crois que je vais perdre, Harry.

Le blond se tourna dans son lit pour approcher sa tête de Severus, qui en fit de même.

\- Si c'est le cas, Severus, que se passera-t-il ensuite ?

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu es censé m'encourager, pas émettre l'hypothèse que je perde.

\- C'est toi qui émets cette hypothèse... Moi, je te demande juste ce qui arrivera si tu perds.

\- Que se passera-t-il si toi, tu perds contre Potter ?

\- Tu retrouveras mon cadavre dans la forêt interdite…

\- Harry, je ne plaisante pas !

\- Moi non plus. Ça ne sera pas une honte de perdre contre Migale, je crois, si tu ne te fais pas écraser dès le premier sort. Arrange-toi pour offrir un duel époustouflant.

\- Donc tu ne m'encourages pas à me donner à fond et tout faire pour gagner ?

\- Mais ça, tu comptais déjà le faire, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Si je perds contre Migale, il ne restera plus que toi. Ça te permettra de bien enfoncer le clou sur la soi-disant suprématie des sangs-purs.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Est-ce mon ami Severus Rogue qui vient de parler ?

Severus grogna mais Harry déchiffra un sourire en coin.

\- Si tu perds contre Migale, Severus, tu seras forcément vengé par Lily ou moi.

\- Et si vous perdez tous contre elle ?

\- Et bien, pour ne pas mourir de honte, je retournerais aux États-Unis.

\- Tu laisserais Lily affronter ça seule ?

\- Tu seras là pour elle. après tout, je ne suis qu'un étranger.

\- Je ne le pense pas…

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Que tu es un étranger… J'ai l'impression… Je sais pas, qu'on se connaît un peu quand même.

Harry croisa ses bras sous sa tête.

\- Oui, Severus, on se connaît… A un point que tu n'imagines même pas, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

.

.

A suivre

 **Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire...même si vous n'avez pas aimé aussi...A vendredi !**


	21. Joue avec moi

**NOTE IMPORTANTE : Je fais rapidement une petite mise au point sur les parutions. Comme c'est un peu idiot de poster deux chapitres de suite (j'avoue ne pas me comprendre moi-même en ayant fait ça) et perdre les gens dans ce shmilblik. Je vais donc poster un chapitre le lundi (qui sera plus long évidement) et un chapitre le vendredi donc ça fais  deux chapitre par semaine.**

 **Concernant l'histoire en elle-même. Non elle n'est pas finie. Elle est très loin d'être finis. J'ai posté 20 chapitres (21 avec celui qui suit) et si mes calculs sont bons j'en ai encore une trentaine d'avance et ce n'est même pas le milieu de l'histoire. Elle sera découpée en deux parties et pour le moment vous êtes en train de lire le Livre I qui se passe dans le passé. La seconde partie donc le Livre II se passera dans le futur.**

 **Voilà si vous avez d'autres question (qui ne concerne pas l'histoire en elle-même parce que c'est de la triche XD) n'hésitez pas à me le demander en commentaire. Je réponds tranquillement.**

 **Maintenant les réponses aux reviews**

 **MissAnika** : ce n'est pas grave si tu te répètes, ça me fais toujours plaisir de voir un petit commentaire de toi. Koeur sur toi !

 **Avion en papier** : Hey Baby. « Les trucs » XD, leurs petites affaires Ahaha. Ah oui ya sûrement eut confusion, c'est pas un être de l'eau c'est une vraie sirène, comme Ariel. Kiss sur la fesse droite !

 **Quetsche** : Oui la sirène parle Anglais, parce que c'est une personne intelligente, mine de rien. Harry qui profite de la vie et sirote des cocktails avec des petits parasols ahaha. Qu'il en profite encore un peu ça ne va pas durer (il a un mage noir à tuer tout de même). Merci pour tes compliments, ta lecture et ton message. Koeur sur toi !

 **Noah** : Hey merci beaucoup ! Une vengeance trop douce ? Lily et Harry ne sont pas des monstres non plus XD, mais je pense que la sirène aurait pu aller jusqu'au bout et le zigouiller. Merci pour ta lecture et tes compliments et gros koeur sur toi. (je répond à ta question dans l'en-tête) J'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Ptitcoeurfragile** : Merchi beaucoup !

 **SaMiicchan** : OUI C'EST TOI ! Jtrouve que globalement Severus est cute tout le temps, plus j'écris sur lui et plus j'en fais de la grosse guimauve fluffy. Pour pas qu'il soit un connard pédant dans l'avenir. En fait comment ne pas te reconnaitre je te considère comme ma lectrice assidue du cœur t'vois. Genre jkiff bien quand tu kiffes mes histoires XD. MAIS POURQUOI Cassié…c'est trop chelou à l'oreille et dans la bouche tu fais des mixes chelou. Mais William c'est bien de l'avoir retenu lui au moins XD. Ouai Septimus à un nom qui déchire donc ça sera un personnage qui déchire. Ça va le 11 mai j'ai le temps de pondre un truc un peu spécial (en vrai je veux pas te décevoir mais j'ai peur de ce que ça va donner XD). Merci de me soutenir, ça réchauffe tellement mon petit cœur. Merci pour les reviews que tu as laissé sur mes autres histoires (promis jvais te répondre en privé façon téléphone rose). Merci de me lire, merci de me complimenter, merci de laisser une review. Merci d'être toi. GROS KOEUR sur toi !

 **Millon** : J'adore…tes petites notes sur les détails. Oui je fais une fixette et ça ne fera qu'empirer. Bon peut-être pas tellement mais j'ai hâte d'arriver au moment du plot twist et tu me feras un truc « nnnaaannn tout était lié ». Enfin si tu fais ce genre de chose…en plus distingué peut-être. Mh la relation Harry/Severus est pleine de mystère et de sous-entendu bizarre c'est ça huhu. Merci d'avoir apprécié mes idées, merci d'avoir lu, merci d'avoir laissé une review ! Kœur sur toi ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

 **Yume resonnance** : Tu as raison c'est étrange. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Pour les chapitres je répondrais dans l'en-tête plus haut. Merci pour tes compliments. Pour ce qui est des duels, je dois faire preuve d'un peu d'imagination pour ne pas avoir des sorts limité (je n'ai pas beaucoup de choix juste avec ceux de Rowling). Merci pour ta lecture, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **JBE** : Vivement la fin déjà XD. Nan je te taquine, j'ai encore quelques duels en poche ne t'en fais pas. (moi je pari sur Harry) Mais je serais curieuse de savoir qui tu vous auriez tous aimé voir gagner ahah. Merci pour ta lecture et ton commentaire. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **Serpenta** ; XD « l'autre andouille » ahaha. Les maraudeurs finiront par prendre de l'importance, je te rassure. Encore un petit peu de temps. La deuxième année leur ait plus ou moins consacré. Merci pour ta review, merci pour tes compliments. J'esère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi !

 **Marie** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ton compliment. Koeur sur toi.

 **Alaudi Kyoya-chan** : Ahahaha tu es mignonne. C'est un message subliminale le « j'aimais Sirius et Remus » ? J'espère que non parce que tu risques d'être déçus et je ne veux pas te décevoir n_n. ahaha tu me fais trop rire. Merci pour tes compliments et ton enthousiasme huhu. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi

 **LyraGates** : ahaha vous êtes adorable toutes les deux ! Je vois qu'Harry et William déchaîne les passions et ça me fais vraiment plaisir. Pour Sirius et Regulus et bien ça va prendre du temps mais si je t'en parle je vais en dire trop et je ne vais pas spoilé tu vois huhu. Comment je fais mmhh, j'ai du temps libre et même quand je n'écris je pense sans cesse à mes histoires. Retour me bouffe mon cerveau à un point inimaginable (j'ai bousillé deux cahier de brouillon avec cette histoire) au point que je n'arrive pas à penser sereinement à d'autres histoires sur le coté et je me force. Globalement j'écris en moyenne 7000 mots par jour, donc un chapitre quoi. Et j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup d'avance. Merci à toi pour tes compliments, ta lecture et ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Minimiste** : Merci beaucoup ! Ce duel là est encore un peu loin mais ça arrive, ça arrive doucement. Merci pour ta lecture et ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Chapel Lucie** : Ahah tu es chou. Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

 **DeviousClass** : Tu es clairvoyante mademoiselle ahaha. Mais je n'ajouterais rien, sinon c'est pas drôle. Moi aussi je veux voir le lien fraternel rétablis ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments. Koeur sur toi !

 **Soln96** : Ouahouh et bien merci beaucoup, beaucoup d'avoir reviewer chaque chapitre ça me fais vraiment grave plaisir. Merci pour ton enthousiasme, ta lecture et tes review. GROS koeur sur toi et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **A.F** : Ne t'en fais pas le travail avant tout je comprends huhu. Ahahaha tu m'as fais trop rire en voulant baffer Regulus, c'est vrai qu'il se conduit comme un petit roi mais arf…comment le lui repprocher (bon si on peut en fait XD). Je suis d'accord sur un point…Severus à le droit au bonheur. Et revenons sur la partie « impressioner James et Sirius » tu marques un point mais…enfin tu verras. Ça arrive. Huhu merci de trouver Will et Harry mignon ça me fais siiiii plaisir. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire et de commenter. Merci pour tes compliments et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi !

Voilà, voilà. Encore une fois je vous remercie du fond de mon cœur pour vos commentaires, merci à ceux qui ont encouragé ma Bêta **Titou Douh**. Merci pour vos encouragements qui sont une vraie source de motivation. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre que j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire.

Bonne lecture les agneaux.

.

.

 **JOUE AVEC MOI**

"Toi le frère que je n'ai jamais eu  
Si tu savais ce que j'ai bu  
De mes chagrins en solitaire."

Mon frère. Maxime Leforestier

.

.

Lily rejoignit Cassie, Rebecca et William qui s'étaient penchés au-dessus des arabesques de pierre qui entouraient l'alcôve qu'étaient les pourtours du château. Elle se posa à côté d'eux et, tout comme ses amis, fixa les trois personnes assises sur un banc plus loin dans le parc.

\- Ça va faire combien de temps ?

\- Bientôt une heure, grogna William.

Lily ne fit aucun autre commentaire. C'était fou comme William se comportait comme James Potter, parfois, râlant à chaque fois qu'on touchait à ce qu'il pensait lui appartenir - bien qu'elle n'appartenait pas à Potter. Au loin, le rire de Migale la tira de ses pensées.

\- C'est étrange que ça prenne cette tournure, dit Cassie.

\- Je pensais qu'il se mettrait en colère ou qu'il ferait la tête durant une semaine, ou même qu'il se braquerait mais pas ça, ajouta William.

\- C'est grâce à Harry : il a pris les choses en main trop rapidement…

\- Vous pensez que… Non, oubliez, ce que j'allais dire est idiot.

\- Dis le quand même, Beckie.

\- Peut-être qu'Harry est l'ange gardien de Severus...

Les trois élèves regardèrent Rebecca, estomaqués.

\- Son quoi ?

\- Son… Un être magique ou religieux selon les croyances, qui veille sur ceux qui en ont besoin. Je me disais... Avant que Severus ne rencontre Harry, on pouvait franchement dire qu'il ne ressemblait à rien. Je veux dire, je ne le connaissais pas vraiment. Toi, Lily, tu peux voir qu'il à changé, non ?

Lily reposa son regard sur le banc. Severus et Migale étaient en pleine conversation et Harry suivait leur échange en silence. Oui, Severus Rogue avait changé et oui, c'était depuis l'arrivé d'Harry. Elle avait rencontré Severus avant d'entrer à Poudlard et l'avait connu timide et bafouillant. Elle l'avait connu serviable envers elle et furieux envers James et Sirius. Elle l'avait connu maltraité et suiveur de gens peu fréquentables. Malgré tout ça, elle avait aimé Severus comme un ami, comme un frère.

Elle avait parfaitement conscience de l'attachement de Severus pour elle, elle savait que c'était sûrement de l'amour. Lily n'avait pas à vocation de nourrir ses sentiments mais elle ne voulait pas abandonner Severus. Il était son meilleur ami, son premier ami sorcier. Elle avait eu peur de ce qu'il aurait pu devenir, le fait qu'ils ne soient pas dans la même maison aurait pu largement ternir leur relation, ça avait failli. Avant qu'Harry n'arrive, ils étaient un peu en froid à cause de ses nouveaux amis. Lily n'aimait pas être fâchée contre lui mais parfois, Severus pouvait se comporter si stupidement...

Mais elle avait compris. Elle avait compris que Severus cherchait des repères, qu'il avait besoin de personnes plus fortes que lui pour le guider. Elle avait compris la haine qui l'animait face aux insultes et aux brimades perpétrées par Potter et ses amis, parce ce que c'était ce qu'il vivait chez lui aussi. Elle se sentait triste que Severus ne lui en ait pas parlé mais même elle n'était pas exempte de tout défaut : elle n'avait jamais cherché à voir plus loin. Parfois, Severus était méchant avec sa sœur et ça aussi, elle l'avait compris. Mais ça avait changé avec Harry : Pétunia et Severus avaient échangé des mots polis.

Ce n'était pas la grande amitié mais il y avait eu quelque chose de sain, quelque chose qui donnait sur de meilleures perspectives. Severus avait changé au contact d'Harry. Il était plus enjoué, exprimait un peu mieux ses idées, boudait moins, était plus détendu et plus souriant. Parfois, elle observait Harry regarder Severus. Il le regardait comme s'il était un enfant qu'il fallait absolument protéger, comme si Severus devait accomplir de grandes choses mais qu'il fallait qu'on l'aide. Dans ces moments-là, elle se sentait jalouse de toute l'attention qu'Harry prodiguait à Severus. Leurs discussions à voix basse, leurs promenades le vendredi soir... Harry ne faisait des remontrances qu'à Severus, il ne jugeait personne d'autre et s'assurait que le brun soit toujours prêt à réfléchir sur ses actes. Harry veillait sur lui comme un père ou comme un ange gardien.

\- C'est peut-être ça… Peut-être qu'Harry est un ange. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il à l'air…

\- Ailleurs ?

\- Prêt à s'évanouir dans la nature ?

\- Transparent ?

Ils sourirent tous les quatre. Il ne faisait aucun doute que chacun se doutait du mystère qui entourait ce garçon qui avait traversé la mer et qui s'était rapidement attaché à un brun taciturne, peu intéressant, discret et détesté par les Gryffondor. Qui agissait parfois un peu bizarrement, qui semblait se soucier avec amusement des choses qui auraient dû en énerver plus d'un.

Les trois élèves se levèrent du banc et Migale tendit sa main vers Severus, qui la serra, puis elle se tourna vers Harry qui lui dit quelque chose. Ils firent un petit signe à Severus et s'éloignèrent tous les deux. Le brun observa ses amis et remonta vers eux.

\- Je crois qu'on à trouvé notre élève manquante, dit-il.

William regarda Harry et Migale continuer à discuter et fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi faut-il qu'il attire les gens parfaits ?

\- Oh ! Tu nous trouves parfaits, William ? Je suis touchée, dit Rebecca.

Lily s'avança vers Severus et lui fit un immense sourire.

\- Tu n'es pas triste ?

\- Non. A vrai dire, je m'en doutais un peu… Mais la prochaine fois, je ne serai pas aussi faible. Je deviendrai un duelliste hors-pair.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, Severus. Ce que tu as fait était époustouflant ! Je peux t'assurer que ton sort de levicorpus, tu en entendras parler par ce cher Slughorn toute la soirée !

Severus fit un sourire doux à Lily et ils rentrèrent tous deux dans le château, bientôt suivis par Rebecca et Cassie. Seul William resta dehors, observant Migale et Harry qui s'étaient de nouveau assis sur le banc.

Si Harry était un ange voué à disparaître quand tout irait bien pour Severus, alors pourquoi était-il avec lui ?

 **OoooooOoooooO**

* * *

Malgré tous les efforts de Rebecca, l'équipe de Serdaigle ne remporta pas la victoire : Gryffondor ressortit triomphant. La jeune fille n'en parut pas troublée, ni elle, ni son équipe. Ils avaient tous parié sur Gryffondor.

\- Est-ce que vous avez saboté votre match pour gagner ce pari ?

\- Absolument pas ! Nous ne sommes pas des tricheurs ! J'ai fait de mon mieux, n'est-ce-pas, Harry ?!

Harry, qui avait préféré se concentrer sur William qui étudiait, lui répondit un « oui » évasif. Puis une forme se profila pour s'asseoir avec la grâce d'un dragon à ses côtés. Migale afficha un sourire immense.

\- C'est donc là, votre cercle d'études secret !

Tous levèrent la tête. La salle d'étude n'avait rien de secret, d'autres élèves s'y trouvaient. Ils avaient juste établi leur fief dans un coin reculé, sous une fenêtre.

\- Salut, Migale ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Rebecca désigna le petit paquet de cartes que tenait l'élève de Poufsouffle.

\- Un tarot des étoiles, pour les cours de divination. On devait ramener ce qui nous permettait de mieux lire l'avenir. J'ai fait faire celui-ci sur mesure quand je suis allée au Canada.

\- Quelle différence avec un tarot normal ?

\- Il n'y a que des étoiles ou des constellations. Les centaures utilisent les étoiles pour lire l'avenir, on peut le faire aussi. Mais ne dites pas ça à Trelawney ! Elle les a en horreur.

Harry émit un petit rire et la jeune fille se tourna vers lui.

\- Veux-tu que je te tire les cartes ?

\- Non merci !

Migale écarquilla les yeux.

\- C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un refuser aussi rapidement.

\- Rassure-moi, tu ne vas pas insister ?

\- J'en ai très envie, au contraire. Allez, Adams ! Laisse-moi tirer les cartes pour toi !

Harry regarda autour de lui pour appeler ses amis au secours mais tous le regardaient, intrigués même William avait levé la tête de ses livres pour savoir ce qu'il en était. Le blond soupira et se tourna vers Migale.

\- Pitié, si tu y lis une mort violente, ne me le dis pas, d'accord ?

La jeune fille rigola et s'assit en face d'Harry. Elle scinda son paquet en trois parties égales et demanda à Harry de battre chaque paquet trois fois. Il s'exécuta, puis elle lui demanda de tirer la première carte de chaque paquet, ce qu'il fit.

Migale les tourna les unes après les autres. Elle pointa du doigt la première carte.

\- Voici la constellation de l'Horloge. Tu accordes une immense importance au temps, bien plus qu'il n'en faut. Tu as l'impression qu'il joue contre et avec toi. Pourtant, ici, il n'est pas un ennemi, pas avec cette carte-à.

Elle posa sa main sur la carte du milieu.

\- La constellation de la Licorne. Si on approche la nature immortelle de l'animal, combinée à la carte de l'Horloge, cela signifie ici que tu as tout ton temps. Qu'il est là pour t'aider parce que tu l'as demandé et…

Migale fronça les sourcils, Harry se pencha vers elle.

\- Et quoi ?

\- … C'est étrange, ça dit que tu voyages avec lui. Sauf que le temps voyage toujours seul. Bizarre...

Harry se sentis soudain très mal et il tapota sur la table au niveau de la dernière carte.

\- Et celle-là, alors ?

\- Oh, oui. Ça aussi, c'est bizarre. Normalement, toutes les cartes doivent avoir un lien mais pas celle-ci, ou peut-être que si mais il n'y a que toi qui vas sans doute comprendre. C'est la constellation du Dragon. Ton destin est étroitement lié à ça, ça t'aidera dans le futur de bien des manières. Harry, si tu croises quelque chose en rapport avec un dragon, il faudra impérativement qu'il soit de ton coté.

Harry grimaça

\- Tu vois, rien sur une mort possiblement horrible et monstrueuse ! Qui d'autre veut que je tire les cartes pour lui ?

William se leva et se poussa Harry pour être en face de Migale.

\- Je pensais que ce genre de choses ne t'intéressait pas, dit Harry.

\- Tu es ami avec le temps et le dragon peut te porter chance, c'est vraiment vague. Je suis curieux.

Migale leva les yeux au ciel mais fit faire le même manège à William. Au même moment, Artus entra dans la salle pour faire signe discrètement à Harry. Ce dernier se leva en s'excusant sous le regard un peu contrarié de William.

\- Je reviens.

Quand Harry fut partit, tous se penchèrent sur les trois cartes que William venait de tirer.

\- Voici la carte de la Tisserande, celle du Bouvier et celle du Serpent.

Les yeux de Migale s'assombrirent un moment.

\- Le mythe de la Tisserande et du Bouvier est une histoire d'amour entre un mortel et une immortelle. Ce sont deux étoiles qui ne se croisent qu'une fois par an. C'est censé être une belle histoire sur l'amour indéfectible et porter chance aux amoureux, une sorte de Saint-Valentin des étoiles… Mais pas avec le serpent. C'est une prison, un amour qui n'aura de cesse de te hanter. Si les choses ne sont pas dites, William, tu risques de souffrir. Énormément.

\- D'accord… Et tu sais avec qui ?

\- Ce serait un miracle d'avoir des noms.

William se leva et récupéra ses affaires ainsi que celles d'Harry puis sortit de la salle sous les regards peiné de ses amis.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

\- Non, je pense que tu as visé juste partout, souffla Lily.

William trouva Harry qui revenait du terrain de Quidditch, seul. Lorsqu'il aperçut, le blond il trottina dans sa direction.

\- Will, tu as pris mes affaires ? Du coup, je peux passer le reste de mon dimanche à paresser ?

La seule chose que William fut capable de faire fut d'embrasser Harry comme jamais. Il l'entoura de ses bras et posa ses lèvres contres les siennes. Comme il l'avait prévu, Harry ne le repoussa pas, bien au contraire.

Il ne croyait pas en la divination, il n'avait pas choisi ce genre de cours. Il respectait le fait qu'on puisse lire quelque chose dans les étoiles ou dans les tasses de café mais il n'y croyait pas. Alors, comment pouvait-il croire qu'Harry serait celui qui lui ferait le plus de mal alors que ses baisers lui faisaient tellement de bien ? Toute cette histoire n'avait pas de sens, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le garder contre lui. Il se sentait inexorablement entraîné vers Harry sans même pouvoir l'expliquer.

Les mains du blond glissèrent dans son dos et William rompit le baiser en le regardant. Les yeux d'Harry étaient mi-clos et ses lèvres tendues pour d'autres baisers. Comme il avait l'air fragile dans ces moments là... Il n'y avait plus de brillante détermination, plus de farouche envie de faire des duels ou de mettre une raclée à Potter. Harry était juste là, contre lui, la bouche entrouverte, le cœur battant et ses mains s'accrochant à lui comme un marin échoué s'accrochant à une planche de bois. Il papillonna des cils et fixa son regard dans celui doré de William.

\- On t'a prédit de bonnes choses ?

\- Parfaites.

William déposa de nouveau sa bouche contre les lèvres d'Harry.

Qu'importe qu'elle ait raison ou tord, si Harry le blessait, ça ne serait sûrement pas de sa faute. Ce n'était peut-être même pas de lui dont les cartes parlaient.

* * *

 **OooooooOoooooO**

James Potter contre Rebecca Windsor. Premier duel du mois de mars auquel ne participa aucun Serpentard, pas même Cassie. Rebecca avait clarifié les choses : elle déclarerait forfait, il n'y aurait pas de duel. Sa raison était simple, elle n'allait pas gagner, toute sa maison était d'accord. Cassie et William lui dirent que c'était de la triche, tous les Serdaigle avaient parié sur James en tant que gagnant du tournoi. Pour Harry, c'était une bonne nouvelle même s'il n'avait jamais douté de l'issue du combat, James aurait gagné quoiqu'il arrive. Voilà qu'il avait sa place en demi-finale. Il ne restait plus que lui, Sirius, Lily et Migale.

Harry, Lily et Migale passaient leur temps à étudier le carnet de notes de Rebecca. Plus la finale approchait et plus le côté amusant de la chose s'estompait. A présent, c'était du sérieux. Harry redoubla d'efforts en cours de métamorphose, en cours de sortilèges et de défense contre les forces du mal. Avec Lily, ils établissaient des plans, accentuaient leurs points forts, émettaient des suppositions sur ceux sur qui ils tomberaient.

\- Il y a une chance que la semaine suivante, ça soit toi et moi, Harry.

\- Ça serait embêtant... Tout ce travail pour perdre contre toi.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à perdre, j'ai parié sur toi !

\- Toutes ces histoires de paris faussent totalement le jeu ! Si on se retrouve l'un contre l'autre, tu vas tout donner pour me battre !

\- Si on se retrouve l'un contre l'autre, je vais t'aplatir.

Harry se mit à rigoler.

L'étau se resserrait. Severus stressait pour lui. Il y avait une sorte d'ambiance électrique chez les Serpentard, tous semblaient considérer Harry comme l'unique sauveur de la maison. Harry captait le regard étrange de Regulus. Depuis leur prise de tête, le garçon ne venait plus le parler, ne le suivait plus dans la forêt et évitait la cuisine.

Tout en descendant le parc pour se diriger chez Hagrid, il se rendit compte que la situation de Regulus lui échappait totalement. Il n'avait pas l'intention de faire un pas en sa direction. Il ne savait toujours pas comment réellement l'appréhender, il avait l'impression d'avancer d'un pas et reculer de trois avec lui. Pourtant, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, qu'il se rapproche de lui, qu'il le surveille. Harry n'était plus inquiet pour Severus. Ce dernier avait l'air bien avec tout le monde, il ne se mortifiait plus d'être seul et il apprit à Harry qu'il ne recevait plus de lettres de Lucius mais que ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. Au contraire, il n'avait plus l'impression de devoir rendre des comptes. Cette information inquiétait Harry, Lucius devait toujours tout de même avoir une certaine emprise sur Regulus et pour ça, il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Harry aurait aimé le secouer, lui dire qu'il faisait fausse route, qu'il ferait mieux de suivre son frère. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire à un enfant qui croyait sa famille dur comme fer qu'elle était nocive pour lui. Harry aurait l'air d'un illuminé, si ce n'était déjà pas le cas. Non, sa seule solution était de réussir sur tous les tableaux. De montrer qu'il valait plus qu'un type qui se terrait et effrayait juste avec un nom stupide, il fallait qu'il soit fort et accessible. Il fallait que Regulus ne regarde que lui, si ça fonctionnait comme ça.

Harry toqua à la porte de la cabane d'Hagrid et le demi-géant le salua avec joie.

\- Ton serpent est réveillé, mon petit Harry !

Le visage d'Harry s'illumina. Il entra dans la cabane et Lord glissa rapidement vers lui.

 _\- Me revoilà, Harry ! Je suis en vie ! Regarde mon pelage, regarde mes canines, regarde mes ongles… Non, je plaisante, je n'ai rien de tout ça !_

Harry attrapa Lord, qui faisait bien un mètre trente à présent. Ça serait impossible de l'emmener partout ! même s'il restait fin et pas énorme comme un anaconda ou un boa, il était grand. Le blond évita de répondre en fourchelangue de toute la soirée qu'il passa avec Hagrid mais sur le chemin du retour, il discuta longuement avec Lord.

 _\- Il s'est passé tout ça pendant que je dormais !? J'ai l'impression d'avoir raté deux saisons importantes d'une série._

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?_

 _\- Moi, rien. J'ai tellement faim, Harry, je pourrais avaler un lapin entier !_

 _\- Je te crois, pourtant tu as mangé chez Hagrid. Tu sais que je ne pourrais plus t'emmener partout avec moi ?_

 _\- Tu es un sorcier, Harry, tu peux me faire devenir petit, ou me transformer en bout de bois. Ne m'abandonne pas, tu as besoin de moi ! Mon venin n'a encore tué personne. Je me_ _ferai_ _minuscule et discret, sournois et subtil. Sois sympa._

 _\- On verra ce que je peux faire._

Cette réponse parut satisfaire le serpent qui partit sur une longue description de ses rêves où il gobait une souris qui ne se terminait jamais.

 **OoooooOoooooO**

Le lundi matin, Harry marchait joyeusement en direction de la grande salle, accompagné de William, Severus et Cassie. Tous les quatre discutaient le sourire aux lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'une voix interrompe leur grande discussion qui tournait autour de la meilleure façon de dépecer un lion. Ce n'était pas un sujet joyeux mais ça avait le mérite de les détendre.

\- Adams !

Harry se tourna comme tous les autres pour tomber sur Regulus Black. Son visage était rouge et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

\- Tu gagneras, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Ce duel… C'est toi qui le gagneras !

Regulus n'ajouta pas un mot et s'enfuit presque en courant. Pour Harry, ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Il allait se retrouver face à Sirius Black. Ce fut confirmé par les regards intrigués des Gryffondor et des Serpentard quand il entra dans la grande salle.

\- C'est tendu, souffla Cassie.

\- Il va falloir se battre pour avoir des places lors du duel.

Harry ne s'inquiétait pas de ça, lui serait aux premières loges. La seule chose dont il avait besoin était d'un plan d'attaque. Quelque chose qui en mette plein la vue.

La première chose qu'il fit après son repas fut de trouver un peu de temps pour s'entretenir avec Migale.

\- J'aimerais avoir ton secret sur le sort que tu as utilisé avec les araignées la toute première fois.

\- Tu veux que je te confie mon petit tour de passe-passe favori !? Sûrement pas ! A moins que tu me donnes quelque chose en échange...

\- Que veux-tu ? Je dois te dire tout de suite que je ne suis pas un créateur de sorts de génie.

\- Je n'ai pas créé de sort, j'ai juste… Dis-moi d'abord si tu peux faire ce que je te demande avant que je te confie mon secret.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Tu sais que j'aime la divination. Mon jeu de carte est précieux mais j'aimerais qu'il soit reconnu par la magie.

\- Reconnu par la magie ?

\- Les objets de divination sont rares, Adams. Lire l'avenir ou faire des prophéties n'est pas donné à tout le monde, et ça doit être contrôlé.

Pour ça, Harry était totalement d'accord. Migale continua :

\- Tu es ami avec le garde-chasse. Il parait qu'il passe beaucoup de son temps dans la forêt interdite. Dans cette forêt, il y a des centaures, selon les rumeurs.

\- Il y a des centaures, oui.

Le visage de Migale s'illumina.

\- Je veux que les centaures bénissent mon jeu. Tu peux demander ça pour moi ?

Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

\- Je peux demander mais je ne te garantis rien.

\- Mais tu vas le faire ?

\- Oui. Je ne pourrais pas t'emmener avec moi, par contre. Il faudra que tu me donnes tes cartes.

\- Bien sûr, je comprends.

\- Tu vas me dire comment tu as fait, maintenant ?

\- Il y a plein d'araignées dans les combles de Poudlard... J'ai choisi la plus grosse, je l'ai gardée sur moi. Sort de duplication plus « amplificatum » égale grosse bestiole qui fait peur.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Oui, c'est tout. Rien n'interdit d'utiliser des éléments extérieurs... Tu as bien utilisé une chaise. Mais reste discret. J'aurais pu utiliser un sort de métamorphose, mais les gestes des objets sont limités et trop vulnérables. Si tu utilises un véritable animal, il peut être instinctif.

Harry la remercia d'un signe de tête et tendit la main. Migale sortit son jeu de carte et le donna à Harry.

* * *

 **OooooOooooO**

Il dut attendre le mercredi soir pour se rendre dans la forêt interdite. Ni lui, ni Sirius ne s'était adressé la parole depuis que leurs noms étaient sortis. Ils s'évitaient, tout comme les maraudeurs évitaient son petit groupe. Pourtant, il y avait des regards qui ne trompaient personne. Ce n'était pas de la haine c'était autre chose qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à lire. S'il avait eu la perspicacité de William ou le don de clairvoyance, il aurait su que James, Sirius et Remus se posaient les mêmes questions que Lily et Severus.

Ils se demandaient tous quel genre de secrets pouvait bien cacher Harry Adams.

Harry, bien loin de ce genre de préoccupation, marchait encore dans la forêt qui semblait l'affectionner énormément. Dès qu'il fut profondément enfoncé les bois, le premier animal qui lui fit face fut la licorne. Elle s'approcha de lui et donna des petits coups de tête contre le torse d'Harry qui tangua en riant.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait plus touchée depuis Regulus, il passait plus de temps à nourrir Feutenfer qu'à gambader avec un animal incroyablement reposant. Il flatta les flancs de la créature au pelage blanc et se mit de nouveau en marche, la licorne le suivant toujours et Lord glissant à ses pieds depuis qu'il avait pénétré la forêt.

\- _Les voilà_ , siffla-t-il.

En effet, cinq centaures se profilèrent entre les arbres, entourant Harry tout en restant à bonne distance de lui. Harry sortit le jeu de cartes et le posa dans l'herbe.

\- C'est un tarot des étoiles. Mon amie vous demande s'il est possible de certifier sa magie. Enfin si vous… Si…

Harry ne savait pas réellement comment l'exprimer. Comme aucun centaure ne fit de geste envers le paquet de cartes, il se dit que les centaures étaient en train de refuser. Il s'apprêta à récupérer le jeu.

\- Excusez-moi d'être venu sur vos terres…

\- Laisse-le ici, enfant des étoiles, et reviens après la prochaine pleine lune.

Harry se redressa.

\- D'accord, merci.

Il rebroussa chemin sans se faire prier, sa main serrant la crinière soyeuse de la licorne.

\- Voilà une bonne chose de faite.

 _\- Et ensuite ?_

 _\- Ensuite ? On va dormir, et demain je vais avoir besoin de ton aide._

 _-Vais-je enfin croquer des méchants ?_

 _\- J'aimerais que tu évites, mais tu pourras faire un peu peur._

 _\- Je serais effrayant, alors ! Terrible et ssssuurprenant. Tu ne seras pas déçu de moi, mon Harry !_

* * *

 **OoooooOoooooO**

Il n'y avait pas assez de place pour attirer tous les curieux. Alors, exceptionnellement, la grande salle fut réquisitionnée. Tout les quatrième années étaient présents, toutes maisons confondues. Les tables avaient été réunies pour servir de podium.

Harry monta ce qui servait de chaise pour se retrouver en bout de table. En face de lui, Sirius faisait de même. D'un geste lent, il détacha sa robe de sorcier et la posa au sol. En dessous, couvert par le tissu, Lord se fit le plus petit possible. Il se retrouva juste en chemise et dénoua légèrement le nœud de sa cravate. Sirius retira la sienne et la posa lui aussi au sol.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la salle, juste le murmure des respirations. Harry se tourna vers le banc où se trouvaient les Serpentard. William, Cassie et Severus l'observaient, concentrés. Au-dessus d'eux, Regulus avait la mine assombrie et ses yeux allaient d'Harry à Sirius.

Le blond tourna la tête vers les Gryffondor. Lily, Rebecca et Migale étaient assises côte à côte. Lily lui fit un sourire confiant. S'il avait le soutien de sa mère, son père, lui, le fusillait du regard.

Le professeur Lepan resta au sol mais se mit au milieu de la table.

\- Bien, le duel entre Harry Adams et Sirius Black peut commencer. Allez-y !

La tension était palpable. D'un geste lent, Harry sortit sa baguette et Sirius en fit de même. Le brun afficha un immense sourire auquel Harry répondit, le cœur battant.

Il allait se battre contre Sirius Black. Son parrain, un homme qu'il avait aimé, celui qui fut un temps sa seule et unique famille, celui qui était mort par sa faute et qui maintenant était bien vivant... Sirius Black et ses cheveux noirs qui s'éparpillaient sur son crâne lui donnant un air sauvage, Sirius Black et ses yeux gris perçant. Harry aimait Sirius de tout son cœur et plus encore maintenant qu'il l'avait sous ses yeux.

D'un geste terriblement doux, il porta son poignet contre ses lèvres et embrassa le bracelet que William lui avait offert.

C'était un porte bonheur, alors il allait gagner.

\- Confringo !

\- Confundo !

Les deux élèves évitèrent les sorts d'un même mouvement.

\- Impedimenta !

\- Incendio !

Harry repoussa le sort d'un Aguamenti informulé, faisant se lever la foule de Serpentard. Ce n'était pas juste un duel de baguette. C'était un véritable combat. Les sorts fusaient et ils bougeaient dans tous les sens pour les éviter ou se protéger. Harry ne put cependant pas éviter un Diffindo qui déchira son épaule. Sirius, lui, n'arriva pas à contrer un Expulso qui le propulsa au sol. Sirius enchaîna rapidement.

\- Levicorpus !

Harry put entendre Severus crier « oh le chien ! ». Ca le fit rire intérieurement. Il n'eut pas le temps d'être totalement soulevé : il avait contré le sort d'un liberacorpus et retomba lourdement sur sa cheville en grognant.

\- Diffindo !

Le sort frappa Sirius au niveau du torse alors qu'il venait à peine de se relever. Ils étaient en sang, la sueur perlait sur leurs fronts mais aucun des deux n'avaient cessé de sourire. Ils s'amusaient totalement. Pour Harry, ce fut le moment : il trouva une ouverture parfaite et pointa sa baguette vers Lord qui sortait discrètement sa tête.

\- Gemino quartus ! Amplificatum !

Quatre serpents gris sortirent de sous son manteau. Avant d'arriver aux pieds d'Harry, ils faisaient déjà la taille et la grosseur d'un chien. Immense, de plus de deux mètres et prenant toute la table, l'un d'eux tomba au sol provocant un violent mouvement de foule.

\- Oppugno !

Les serpents sifflèrent en même temps et Lord, tout petit, siffla aussi quelque part sous ses vêtements.

\- _Allez-y_ _mes_ _vaillants frères !_ _Au nom de notre Harry, ssserrpent de notre vie. Mordez, mordez !_

Ce fut comme si les doubles de Lord avaient entendu. A une vitesse hallucinante, ils foncèrent sur Sirius. Ce dernier se débarrassa de l'un d'eux en lançant un sort de réduction et un autre d'évaporation. N'en restèrent que deux, mais Harry jeta un sort sur l'un des serpents dont la peau devint aussi dure que de la pierre et un sort de vélocité sur l'autre. La rapidité et la dureté empêchèrent Sirius de se protéger totalement. Il voulut en faire exploser un mais, au lieu de ça, fit exploser la table. Un des serpents tomba mais se glissa sur le côté. Sirius lança des sorts à Harry directement mais son instinct de conservation fut plus fort quand le serpent plus rapide se jeta sur lui la gueule grande ouverte. L'autre glissa contre ses pieds et Sirius tomba. Au même moment, le serpent qui avait tenté de le mordre referma sa mâchoire sur sa tête. Juste avant, Sirius eut la présence d'esprit de faire disparaître ses dents. Le serpent goba la moitié du corps de Sirius avant de le recracher subitement. Ce dernier se retrouva couvert de bave et sans baguette. Le serpent, rapide, retourna auprès d'Harry.

Sirius l'observa et Harry lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Tu as perdu quelque chose, je crois.

Harry tapota la tête du serpent et tendit la main en dessous de sa gueule. L'animal cracha la baguette de Sirius. Le brun passa sa main dans ses cheveux mouillés de bave. Il s'approcha comme un prince d'Harry qui lui rendit sa baguette.

\- J'ai perdu.

Harry haussa un sourcil en souriant avec dédain. Ça devait vraiment être un truc de Serpentard.

\- Tu en doutais ?

Sirius éclata de rire et Harry se tourna vers sa maison en levant le bras. Tous les vert et argent explosèrent de joie. Harry eut juste le temps d'envoyer un morceau de papier en forme de cygne à James Potter avait d'être porté par la foule d'élève en délire.

Le Gryffondor ouvrit la feuille. Dessus était dessiné un serpent qui entourait un lion et l'avalait. Sirius Black rit de plus belle en voyant l'image.

 **OoooooOoooooO**

Un abonnement à l'infirmerie.

Voilà ce qu'on devrait lui offrir comme cadeau, vu tout le temps qu'il y passait. Sa cheville était cassée, une de ses côtes aussi sûrement, il y avait la méchante coupure du sort sur son épaule... Harry avisa son corps : rien de trop grave, en somme. Le seul changement notable était que cette fois-ci, personne n'était venu le voir, pour la simple et bonne raison que dans le lit voisin se trouvait Sirius Black, tout aussi en piteux état.

Harry était bêtement tombé dans les vapes en descendant les marches. Le match avait été plus qu'éprouvant et Sirius avait eu autant de mal à tenir debout que lui. Seul Severus l'accompagna à l'infirmerie : il le devait pour récupérer Lord discrètement sans que personne ne le voit.

\- Donc, Adams a le droit à un petit cadeau, et moi rien ? Alors qu'on se connaît depuis trois ans ! Oh, allez Servilus, ne soit pas radin !

Severus fusilla Sirius du regard et se tourna vers Harry.

\- Tu as été époustouflant, Harry… Mais je suis sûr que tu as fais exprès de tomber dans les pommes pour ne pas avoir droit à ta petite soirée de victoire.

Harry rigola doucement.

\- Tu me connais trop bien, Severus... Ceci dit, j'ai hâte de voir la statue que vous avez érigée à mon effigie.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne seras pas déçu !

Harry rigola face au sourire crispé de Severus.

\- Je te laisse, bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit, cria Sirius.

Dès qu'il n'y eut plus personne à part le Serpentard et le Gryffondor, Lord sortit sa tête sans attendre.

 _-_ _N'ai_ _-je pas été ssssomptueusement époussstoufflant ?_

\- Je savais que j'avais déjà vu ce serpent quelque part…

\- Ah oui ? Où ça ?

\- Dans…

Sirius se tut aussitôt et Harry lui fit un sourire narquois.

\- Tu as failli m'avoir.

\- Correction : je t'ai totalement eu, tu ne faisais pas le poids.

\- C'était de la triche.

\- Ce n'est pas interdit.

\- C'est digne d'un Serpentard.

\- J'ai emprunté l'astuce à Migale.

Le brun fronça les sourcils puis se cala dans son oreiller.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu me prends ma place de grand frère ?

\- Tu l'as quittée de ton plein gré.

\- C'est ce que dit Regulus ?

\- Non, c'est ce que j'ai supposé.

Sirius se tourna vers lui en grimaçant.

\- Mon frère te regardait des étoiles plein les yeux. Avant, c'était moi qu'il regardait comme ça...

\- Avant quoi ?

\- Avant que je n'entre à Gryffondor.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, Black, ta maison n'est pas si mal… Je la mets en quatrième position dans mon classement, si tu veux tout savoir.

Sirius rigola de plus belle.

\- Une vraie langue de vipère !

Harry se tourna lui aussi vers lui et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Ils se regardèrent tout les deux les yeux dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi vous comportez-vous comme des idiots envers Severus ?

\- Parce que sa tête ne nous revient pas et que James est raide dingue de Lily.

\- D'accord pour James… Mais toi ?

\- Je sais pas... C'était drôle, au début. Le fait qu'il pleurniche mais continue à être arrogant me tapait sur le système. Le fait qu'il nous balance est énervant, aussi. Un vrai premier de la classe.

\- Black, tes notes sont outrageusement aussi bonnes que les siennes !

\- Je sais pas, c'est une obsession. C'était le seul Serpentard à portée de main et ça me calmait les nerfs… Mais maintenant…

\- Mais maintenant ?

\- Je ne trouve plus ça aussi drôle. Je vais devoir trouver une autre victime. Pourquoi pas Mulciber ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Qu'il le mérite parfaitement.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux puis se mit à rire.

\- Tu n'es donc pas totalement solidaire de ta maison...

\- Je le suis. Je ne suis juste pas solidaire avec les imbéciles, Mulciber est imbécile.

\- Adams ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi Severus ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Ne réponds pas comme ça.

Harry resta un moment silencieux puis croisa ses bras derrière son crâne.

\- Parce qu'il avait l'air encore plus seul que moi. Certains Serpentard ne sont pas tous des monstres. Parfois, on fait juste les mauvais choix...

\- Tu parles de toi quand tu dis ça ?

\- Un peu, oui.

\- J'aurais aimé que mon frère soit à Gryffondor... Si j'arrête d'être une véritable enflure envers Severus, tu veux bien me faire une faveur ?

Harry se tourna vers Sirius, qui le regardait le plus sérieusement du monde. Ce dernier sortit un peu de son lit pour se pencher vers le blond.

\- Peux-tu veiller sur lui, un peu…

Harry se pencha vers Sirius et lui tendit la main.

\- C'est une promesse, Sirius ?

Le brun tendit la sienne et toucha les doigts d'Harry.

\- C'est une promesse, Harry.

Ils se serrèrent la main. Puis les lumières s'éteignirent, les forçant à se remettre dans leurs lits. Bien plus tard dans la nuit, Lord, qui s'était glissé sous oreiller, siffla à l'oreille d'Harry.

 _\- Plusieurs dans la pièce._

Harry se tourna et distingua avec la lumière du ciel nocturne les deux ombres qui discutaient à voix basse.

\- Regarde Sirius… Il est censé être dans la même pièce que nous mais son nom n'apparaît pas. Et c'est tout le temps comme ça.

\- Ce qui ne veut rien dire... Peut-être qu'il a anti-sort puissant ? Je pense que tu t'inquiètes pour rien, James.

\- Dis plutôt que je suis le seul à m'inquiéter !

\- Est-ce que tu aurais peur de tomber contre lui en finale ?

\- Tu plaisantes ! J'ai hâte de tomber contre lui !

Harry sourit doucement avant de se rendormir bercer par le chuchotement des trois maraudeurs.

.

.

Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message pour noter vos impressions. A lundi !


	22. Nuit noir, étoiles mortes

Merci beaucoup pour vos retours et vos commentaires positif…Aaaah je suis bonheur !

Ne perdons pas plus de temps. Je vous réponds et ensuite je vous laisse lire en toute tranquillité huhu.

 **MissAnika** : Comme d'habitude merci beaucoup XD. Alors il sera aussi long que deux chapitre…donc entre 8000 et 10 000 mots vue que mes chapitres varient entre 4000 et 6000 mots, je trouve que c'est suffisant. Le tome 2 arrivera sûrement…j'en sais rien en fait. Je dépasserais sûrement les 60 ou 70 chapitres et ça sera toujours le Livre I. J'en sais vraiment rien XD. Mais ça sera long.

 **Sieba** : Merci beaucoup. Koeur sur toi.

 **Ptitemysty** : Et bien tu auras une réponse dans le chapitre suit. Ne t'en fais pas, c'est deux chapitres en un en vérité. Histoire de pas perdre les gens et de leurs éviter un chapitre d'avance. Merci pour ta review et tes compliments. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **Xou** : Et…nous sommes enfin lundi XD. Bonne lecture !

 **Noah** : ahahah tu es adorable. Moi aussi j'aime énormément William et je suis heureuse de voir qu'un personnage que j'ai inventé plaise autant. Je ne peux pas dévoiler grand-chose sur lui, parce qu'au niveau de l'intrigue ça joue beaucoup. Mais William a et continuera à avoir une place importante quoi qu'il se passe. De triste, ou de joyeux. Et oui on signe enfin le retour de Lord, ce petit bout sifflant XD. Je suis contente qu'il te plaise. Merci de me lire, de rire, d'être triste et d'aimer ce que j'écris. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **L'art est inutile** : ahah merci beaucoup, je suis flattée dis donc ! Merci pour ta lecture et tes compliments. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **JBE** : XD des boulets, c'est pas très gentil. Dans le monde il y a plein de sosie et c'est pas pour autant qu'on suppose des voyages dans le temps XD. Mais je vois ce que tu veux dire. Voilà la suite, koeur sur toi.

 **Petite fée en sucre** :Et bien toutes questions qui ne demandent pas de réponse en auront tout de même au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Moi j'ai hâte de vous montrer ce que j'ai concocté mais je dois aussi m'armer de patience huhu. Merci pour ta review et tes compliments, koeur sur toi !

 **Millon** : Oui il faudrait éviter que James l'apprennent il risquerait de prendre la grosse tête et de tout faire foirer avec Lily XD. Il ya plein de chose qui risque d'être importante, mais c'est très bien de ne pas oublier Migale…oui très bien u_u. Merci beaucoup pour ta lecture, ton commentaire j'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi et bisous !

 **Oura-Chan** : ahaha merci beaucoup ! Je vois que tu es team Harry c'est parfait moi aussi XD. Merci pour ta lecture, ta review et tes encouragements la suite et juste en dessous. Koeur sur toi !

 **YsalonnaPotter** : Haann merci beaucoup ! Ça me fais rudement plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaira beaucoup, beaucoup ! Koeur sur toi !

 **SaMiicchan** : Tu me fais rire mais vraiment ! Quel amour tu es de venir juste pour voir la réponse ahaha j'en peux plus de toi XD. Ouai tout le monde passe à la trappe le SassyHarry, en vrai ce mec est largement plus cynique que Draco, il met des vents à tout le monde. J'aime tellement cet aspect de sa personnalité. Il est bercé par la voix de son père et son parrain, ce n'est pas n'importe quels chuchotements XD. Oui c'est embêtant ce spoil sur ce que deviendra Harry, parce que ça sera un Drarry…alors il ne faut pas oublier, un drarry dans le futur. On est très loin de la fin du Livre I. Qui sait peut-être que William et Harry finiront par se marier (c'est des suppositions pour te faire mal au cerveau). On est d'accord…William est un pauvre chaton. Voici la suite ma petite boule de douceur, abreuve moi encore un peu de tes commentaires (parce que je suis reviewvore). J'espère sincèrement que la suite te plaira. GROS Koeur sur toi !

 **Soln96** : Ahahaha et tu n'es pas la seule dis donc. Il plait ce serpent ! Merci pour ta lecture, merci pour ton commentaire. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi !

 **KrisIzzy** : Mhhh tu adores ce couple….il y a une personne dans les commentaires qui préfèrent le couple Harry/Severus et sûrement des gens qui ne veulent pas avouer qu'ils sont pour du Severus/Lily. En ce qui me concerne je suis beaucoup plus fan du James/Sirius…Personne ne me comprend, mais c'est pas grave XD. Au moins nous sommes d'accord sur le Drarry ! Merci pour ta lecture, tes compliments, tes encouragements. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi !

 **Pticoeurfragile** : Merci beaucoup n_n !

 **A.F** : Ahahah, je pense qu'Harry ne serait pas contre resté là. Mais c'est un garçon névrosé et perdu dans sa tête. C'est vrai qu'il pourrait rester ici,mais l'avenir est plein de surprise. Ah je commence à en dire trop. Plus de réponse dans la suite qui est juste en dessous huhu. Merci pour ta lecture, merci pour tes compliments, merci d'adorer. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **Minimiste** : Tu veux dire comme docteur Who il emmène William dans sa machine à remonter le temps ? Ça pourrait être une histoire sympa huhu. Merci pour ta lecture et tes compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout de même. Koeur sur toi.

 **Serpenta** : Regarde ce n'était pas si long, nous sommes déjà lundi. J'avoue même moi je trouve ça long, mais ça soulagera ma bêta. Donc tu es pour un Severus/Sirius…comme dans la suite (je veux dire là ou moi j'en suis) Severus est plus ou moins séduit par quelqu'un…je vais juste brouiller les pistes voilà, voilà. Ce n'est pas du sadisme hein XD! Sinon, merci pour ta lecture, ta fidélité, tes compliments ça me touche beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

Hey bien les gens nous y sommes….le chapitre 22 qui est particulier, enfin vous verrez. Merci pour votre enthousiasme, merci pour vos encouragements. Gardé à l'esprit que tout peux changer à tout moment. Remercions en chœur ma bêta **Titou Douh**.

Merci de kiffer Lord.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

 **NUIT NOIR, ETOILES MORTES**

"Et même en changeant d'avis, même en sachant qu'on a tort  
On ne changera pas la vie  
Donc comme tout le monde je vais en souffrir jusqu'à la mort"

Te quiero. Stromae

.

.

 **oOOOOOOOOOOOOOo**

 **.**

Harry et William étaient tous les deux allongés par terre. Ils avaient étalé leurs capes sur le sol froid de la salle d'astronomie. Chacun leur tour, ils lançaient des sorts de réchauffement les yeux fixés sur le ciel étoilé, leurs doigts emmêlés les uns contre les autres.

\- Si avec ça aucun de nous n'obtient de Buse en Astronomie, alors je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut, dit William.

\- C'est parfait : j'ai la ferme intention d'avoir les meilleures notes !

\- Adams, est ce qu'on n'essaierait pas de devenir une tête ?

\- J'essaie de remplir du mieux que je peux mon cerveau vide.

\- Vu toutes les prouesses dont tu as fait preuve, je doute sérieusement de la faiblesse de ton cerveau !

\- Je pense surtout qu'un bracelet m'a porté chance...

Harry leva sa main au-dessus de la tête et jaugea l'éclat vert qui brillait sous la lumière de la lune.

\- Je suis ravi que mon cadeau te plaise.

\- Et moi je suis navré de ne pas en avoir pour toi...

William se redressa et se plaça au-dessus de lui. Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs et, du bout des doigts, s'empara d'une mèche de cheveux. Il scruta le visage de William. Ses sourcils égaux, ses longs cils noirs qui entouraient deux billes dorées, son nez droit et fin, ses lèvres roses, sa mâchoire dure. Harry laissa sa main se promener sur sa peau, griffant gentiment son menton. Il releva un peu la tête et le brun supprima le peu de distance qui séparait leurs bouches l'une de l'autre. Elles se scellèrent en un sage baiser. Ils se bécotaient comme des enfants, frôlaient leurs lèvres. La langue d'Harry sortit doucement de son écrin de chair et passa sur la peau qui se présentait à elle, William ne tarda pas à en faire de même et leurs chastes baisers devinrent plus prononcés, plus humides, plus bruyants.

Sa langue râpa sur la pointe de ses canines. Les canines du bas d'Harry étaient un peu plus longues et plus pointues. William était en train de se demander si un jour, il en connaîtrait toutes les aspérités. C'était le genre de dents qui, si elles mordaient, laisseraient des traces nettes. Il continua son exploration de la cavité buccale de son petit ami avec un soin infini : le coin de ses lèvres, l'intérieur de sa joue un peu abîmé, son palais. La salive d'Harry se mélangeait à la sienne et ça avait le goût de cette tarte que le blond affectionnait tant. William voulait savoir si tout son corps avait ce goût là, s'il avait la saveur d'une tarte, si sa peau était sucrée.

La main d'Harry passa sous sa chemise et se promena sur son dos dans des caresses désordonnées. William guida la sienne sur le ventre d'Harry, ses doigts se prirent dans les quelques poils qui partaient de son nombril et descendaient vers son pantalon. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps contre sa paume et c'était grisant. Il aurait aimé l'embrasser comme ça et caresser sa peau toute la nuit. Il aurait aimé en lécher chaque parcelle, savourer chaque perle de sueur. La main d'Harry quitta son dos et il vint enlacer son cou de ses deux bras. William s'allongea un peu plus et sa main commença à descendre la ligne de poils. Soudain, Harry s'écarta un peu brutalement.

\- Harry ?

Le blond tenta de reprendre sa respiration.

\- Pas ici…

Harry repoussa William et ramassa leurs robes et capes. Il se sentait étrangement nauséeux alors que quelques minutes avant, il baignait dans une sensation délicieuse. Mais une image horrible s'était superposée à tout ce qu'il y avait de bon durant ce moment : celle de Draco Malfoy pointant sa baguette en direction d'Albus Dumbledore. Même si ça n'était pas arrivé, c'était là, dans un coin de son esprit. Il tira William, qui n'ouvrit pas une seule fois la bouche, par la main. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent près des cachots qu'il arrêta Harry.

\- Je croyais que tu aimais cet endroit ?

\- Pas vraiment... Je suis désolé, tu aurais voulu rester ?

William haussa les épaules.

\- C'est plutôt romantique.

\- Je sais pas. Je préfère largement le donjon. Avec ses cages suspendues, ça donne plein d'idées...

Le visage de William s'éclaircit d'un sourire et il embrassa le cou d'Harry en murmurant :

\- Quel genre d'idées ?

Harry laissa échapper un doux gémissement.

\- Ce genre-là.

William releva la tête et Harry le fusilla du regard, frustré.

\- En fait, à la base, je voulais juste te poser une question, et c'est sorti de mon esprit...

Harry fit rouler ses yeux.

\- C'est dingue, je me demande bien ce qui a pu te distraire...

\- Ne sois pas bête ! Je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir chez moi durant les vacances d'avril.

\- Je ne peux pas.

William fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu retournes chez Lily ?

\- Non.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'Artus t'as invité à un stage de Quidditch !

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Comment tu le sais ?!

\- C'est une blague ?

Le blond se mit à rigoler.

\- Sérieusement, Harry, pourquoi tu ne peux pas ?

Harry vit que son copain commençait vraiment à s'énerver.

\- Je vais travailler.

 **OooooooOoooooO**

\- Tu vas quoi ? s'exclama Rebecca.

Harry soupira. Ils étaient à présent tous dans le parc, le mois de mars commençait à offrir un climat plus doux et ils pouvaient tous se permettre d'y passer un peu de temps avant que la nuit tombe. Cassie, Rebecca, William, Lily et Severus le regardaient, les yeux ronds.

\- Harry, tu sais que tu peux venir passer les vacances chez moi, tenta Lily.

\- Tu sais que tu peux venir chez moi, essaya de nouveau William.

\- Tu peux aussi venir chez moi, ajouta Cassie.

Le blond se gratta l'arrière du crâne en rougissant. Il inspira un grand coup.

\- Je vous remercie tous, mais c'est déjà tout vu. J'en ai parlé à Dumbledore : je vais travailler durant les trois semaines chez Derviche et Bang. Je rentrerai tous les soirs à Poudlard donc il n'y a pas d'inquiétude. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu d'argent.

En vérité, Harry avait juste besoin de respirer. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'imposer chez chacun d'eux, quoiqu'il aurait bien aimé passé plus de temps seul avec William. Mais il avait une énorme envie de faire le point avec lui-même. C'était l'idée de Dumbledore et Harry avait accepté sans se concerter avec personne. Toute sa vie ne tournait qu'autour de Poudlard ou de Voldemort et il adorait Pré-au-lard. Faire une activité où il n'y aurait que lui, faire autre chose que de suivre des cours ou gérer des problèmes... L'idée lui plaisait énormément. Il se sentait un peu égoïste de penser comme ça mais il s'était vaguement dit que ça serait la seule fois où il pourrait travailler comme quelqu'un de normal. Et c'était ça qui lui plaisait, il allait faire quelque chose de normal.

\- Donc tu reviens à Poudlard le soir, dit calmement Severus.

\- Oui.

\- D'accord.

Lily se tourna vers le brun.

\- Tu comptes rester ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je suis bien mieux ici que chez moi et je n'ai pas non plus envie de déranger tes parents, Lily. Ça ne fait de mal à personne d'être un peu seul.

\- Dans ce cas, je reste aussi, dit-elle.

\- Je suis désolée mais moi je ne pourrai pas, dit Rebecca.

Harry la regarda avec un sourire.

\- Le but n'est pas de savoir qui reste ou part. On se voit quasiment toute l'année, c'est un miracle qu'on en n'ait pas marre de se supporter !

Cassie le regarda, offusqué.

\- C'est vrai que tu n'es pas un cadeau, Harry, mais je pensais que tu aimais bien que je te suive dans la douche !

\- Il est temps que je te l'avoue, alors : ça ne me plaît pas du tout.

Cassie se mit à rire, bientôt rejoint par toute la bande, mais Harry sentit dans le regard de William qu'il n'était pas totalement satisfait de cette réponse.

 **OooooOooooO**

Severus jeta un regard à la table des Gryffondor. Depuis le duel d'Harry contre Sirius, la troupe des maraudeurs avait totalement cessé de les importuner et ce fait s'avéra fatalement compréhensible quand ils observèrent tous les noms des futurs duellistes.

\- Lily n'a pas l'air plus inquiète que ça de tomber sur Migale.

\- Parce qu'elle sait qu'elle va gagner et venger ton honneur.

Severus grimaça.

\- Je plaisante, Severus.

\- D'un autre côté, c'est Harry qui devrait être le plus inquiet... N'est-ce-pas ?

Harry avala sans sourciller ses spaghettis puis leva le nez vers Cassie. Une fois sa pitance avalée, il lui fit un immense sourire.

\- Non, tout est absolument parfait.

Severus fit un mince sourire et William rigola doucement. Oui, tout était parfait parce que cela signifiait que la semaine suivante, son nom tomberait face à James Potter et que si Lily remportait son duel, de même que lui, alors la finale se jouerait entre elle et lui. Harry était aux anges, il avait affronté les maraudeurs et, cerise sur le gâteau, s'il faisait les choses bien, il se battrait contre son père et sa mère. Alors oui, Harry était plutôt content de la situation.

 **OoooooOoooooO**

\- Tu as vraiment l'intention de travailler ? Je n'en reviens pas !

Harry caressa l'eau de sa main et la sirène joua avec ses doigts sous le regard un peu dur de William. Le blond retira sa main et se tourna vers son petit ami et s'allongea dans la barque avant de fermer les yeux.

\- Je n'ai rien. Je n'ai absolument rien dans ce –Harry se retint juste à temps de dire « dans ce monde »- William, la seule chose que je possède c'est ma baguette et ma paire de lunettes, s'il faut vraiment tout compter. Les vêtements que je porte ne sont même pas à moi. Je voudrais juste…

Harry n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait dire. Jamais il ne se serait plaint de la sorte. Il avait toujours gardé pour lui sa vie avec les Dursley. Même s'il répétait qu'il ne voulait pas y retourner, il avait toujours minimisé les traitements subits. Mentir n'avait jamais été réellement un souci quand ça le concernait lui. Pourtant, il avait envie que William en sache un peu plus. Il avait envie de lui dire parce qu'au fond de lui, tout cet amour qu'il était en train de construire était basé sur un mensonge. Un mensonge dont il n'arrivait pas à arrêter le flot. Il était incapable de se taire quand il le fallait et incapable de parler quand c'était nécessaire.

La main de William vint caresser ses cheveux.

\- … Une vie normale je suppose, continua-t-il pour Harry.

Le blond ouvrit les yeux et fit un sourire meurtri à William.

\- J'ai conscience que quoi que je dise, ça entraîne encore plus de questions. Je ne suis pas dupe, William, tu es plus clairvoyant que n'importe lequel d'entre nous, je peux voir ton cerveau bouillir derrière tes sourcils. Mais je ne te mens pas quand je dis que te parler de mon passé n'apportera rien de bon. J'aimerais avancer. Laisse-moi avancer.

Le cœur de William se serra, c'était typiquement des mots qu'on pouvait dire si on voulait rompre.

\- Me trouves-tu énervant, Harry ? Moi aussi, j'ai conscience de quelque chose : je t'ai mis le grappin dessus sans même te laisser le temps de réfléchir. Je me rends compte que, parfois, je n'en fais qu'à ma tête et j'aimerais que ça avance à mon rythme. J'ai l'impression d'être le type le plus égoïste quand je pense à toi. Je veux dire… On est de supers amis, alors peut-être que…

Harry se redressa d'un coup, faisant tanguer la barque dangereusement.

\- Tu veux qu'on arrête ?

William se mordit la lèvre. Ces quelques mots furent beaucoup plus douloureux que ce qu'il pensait. Il se frotta le front de la main, essayant de comprendre pourquoi il avait dit ça. William savait au fond de lui ce qui clochait : les mots de Migale tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête sans s'arrêter. Il avait essayé de nier, persuadé que les amours de jeunesse étaient faits pour la jeunesse.

La vérité, c'était que pour lui, Harry était plus que ça.

De son côté, Harry envisageait cette possibilité amèrement. Son cerveau lui hurlait d'y mettre fin, que c'était le bon moment. Qu'ils s'étaient bien amusés, qu'il avait profité comme jamais et qu'il fallait qu'il se concentre sur le plus important : Voldemort, cette ombre qui planait encore et toujours sur sa vie et qui l'empêchait d'être libre. Son cerveau voulait se jeter sur cette remise en question, le persuader que c'était mieux pour tout le monde. Et en effet, c'était mieux pour tout le monde. Après tout, les gens s'aimaient et se séparaient : c'était la vie, c'était comme ça. Pourtant, son cœur… Son cœur ne voulait pas.

Son cœur pleurait, griffait, criait aussi. Il était bien, avec William. Ce n'était pas passionnel, ce n'était pas construit sur une peur indescriptible de mourir à chaque instant. Peut-être que c'était un peu ça au début mais plus maintenant. Il aimait sa tranquillité, sa nonchalance, son esprit vif, ses remarques piquantes. Il aimait l'entendre se plaindre, faire la tête, être jaloux. Harry aimait tout ça. C'était des petites choses normales. S'il aimait les défauts et les qualités, alors c'est que tout allait bien, non ? Harry sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Combien de temps pourrait-il continuer comme ça ? Combien de temps avant qu'il ne s'attache encore plus et qu'un jour, il doive fuir, disparaître, cesser d'exister et faire souffrir William plus que nécessaire ? Si c'était maintenant, alors ils pourraient juste redevenir amis.

\- Harry ?

Harry baisa la tête se mit à rire.

\- L'amitié dure plus longtemps que l'amour, n'est-ce-pas ?

Il leva les yeux vers William et fut choqué de le voir les larmes aux yeux. Était-ça, l'amour ? _Est-ce que ça doit être douloureux comme ça_ , se demanda Harry. Il n'avait pas ressenti autant de chagrin en quittant Ginny. C'était stupide et incompréhensible. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux. Tous les deux pouvaient encore faire marche arrière, ce n'était pas compliqué. Il suffisait d'en rire un peu. Mais aucun d'eux n'ouvrit la bouche. Harry remit la barque en mouvement et, dans ce silence pesant, il se dit qu'il n'avait peut-être jamais vraiment compris William.

Ils marchèrent presque éloignés l'un de l'autre. William devant, Harry derrière. Pas une seule fois le brun ne se tourna, jusqu'à ce que Regulus fasse son apparition. William le regarda passer à côté de lui sans mot dire et se diriger vers Harry. Il parla à voix basse et sans un regard pour lui, Harry se dirigea vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Regulus le jaugea rapidement du regard avant de suivre le blond.

Alors, William sut qu'il avait fait une erreur. Il se tourna franchement et l'envie de courir après Harry pour lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas que ça se termine écrasa son cœur. Mais il ne bougea pas, il resta totalement figé.

Bien des années plus tard, William se dirait alors que c'était ce jour-là, plus qu'un autre jour, qu'il avait appris la définition du mot perdre. Parce qu'à ce moment-là, il n'avait aucune certitude sur les véritables sentiments d'Harry. Après ça, tout n'avait été que douleur.

 **OooooOooooO**

\- Tu as les yeux rouges. Est-ce que ça va ?

Harry se tourna vers Regulus et lui fit un mince sourire.

\- Je suis surpris de te voir.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te féliciter pour ta victoire.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

Regulus s'arrêta et regarda Harry, la mine sombre

\- Je vous ai entendus…

\- Pardon ?

\- Je t'ai entendu discuter avec lui. Pourquoi ça serait à moi d'être à Gryffondor ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être à Serpentard ? Pourquoi est-ce lui qu'on doit plaindre ? Il a choisi d'être contre nos parents, il a choisi de rentrer de moins en moins et de se comporter comme un fantôme quand il est chez nous. Pourquoi serait-ce à moi de faire des efforts ? C'est lui, le grand frère, et il ne fait que fuir et ne rien respecter...

Harry sentit un mal de tête pointer le bout de son nez. Il regarda Regulus tristement.

\- Pourtant, n'est ce pas une preuve de son amour ?

\- Une preuve ?! Tu trouves que c'est une preuve !? S'il m'aimait autant que ça, il ne m'abandonnerait pas comme ça, il ne se mettrait pas à traîner avec ce Potter ! Je ne veux pas d'un frère lâche. Je ne veux pas de lui comme frère. J'aurais préféré que ça soit toi.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as entendu ?

Regulus leva un regard étonné vers lui.

\- Il a dit autre chose ?

Harry effaça toute trace d'expression de son visage. Elle était là, la véritable raison de sa venue, juste sous ses yeux. Ce n'était pas batifoler, embrasser la première personne venue et jouer les vierges effarouchées. Ce n'était pas uniquement sa vie qui était en jeu. Regulus était plus important qu'une amourette, Regulus méritait plus qu'un simple regard. Harry leva sa main en sa direction et Regulus fit un léger mouvement de recul avant de se rendre compte que le geste d'Harry avait l'air doux. Le blond caressa doucement son épaule, comme il l'avait fait pour Severus dans ce même parc.

\- Nous sommes amis, Regulus, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je… Nous…

Son visage s'empourpra.

\- Je crois… Oui.

\- Je ne ferai rien pour te décevoir. J'aimerais que tu n'oublies pas ceci : quoiqu'il arrive dans ta vie, tu auras toujours un frère.

Regulus ne répondit rien mais Harry vit dans son regard troublé qu'il gravait ses mots.

Ils se séparèrent, Regulus voulait voir Feutenfer et Harry, lui, voulait être seul. D'un pas las, il monta toutes les marches du château jusqu'à se retrouver devant la statue de pierre qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore. D'une voix faible, il prononça le mot de passe. Le bureau était vide et Harry se dirigea vers le confortable fauteuil qui se trouvait prés du feu. Fumseck l'accueillit d'un hululement joyeux. Harry retira ses lunettes et, derrière lui, il entendit le mouvement d'une robe.

\- Tu es un peu fatigué, mon garçon ?

\- Oui, je suis désolé. Puis-je rester ici un moment ?

\- Prends tout le temps qu'il te faut, Harry.

Dumbledore s'assit à son bureau et Harry se laissa bercer par le bruit de la plume grattant le parchemin.

\- Pensez-vous que si… Si Tom Jedusor avait été aimé, il ne serait pas devenu comme ça ?

\- L'amour est un sentiment puissant. Il peut malheureusement faire autant de mal que de bien. Peut-être que s'il avait été entouré d'amour, les choses auraient été moins difficiles pour lui. Qu'en penses-tu, Harry ?

\- Je pense que Jedusor a peut-être raison de ne s'attacher à personne.

Dumbledore ne répondit rien, et Harry n'aurait de toute façon pas entendu : il s'était endormi.

Il rêva de Sirius. Sirius, qui prenait le thé avec Draco Malfoy, et tous les deux discutaient joyeusement. Draco se tourna vers lui en souriant - comme c'était bizarre de le voir sourire - et lui dit _« Tu savais, toi, que Sirius Black faisait partie de ma famille ? »_. Harry voulut répondre, mais il ne faisait pas partie de ce monde.

Il n'était personne, nulle part.

 **OoooooOoooooO**

S'il gagnait maintenant, si sa baguette aux propriétés inconnues se montrait excellente, alors Harry affronterait Lily Evans après les vacances. Voilà tout ce que se disait Harry James Potter face à James Potter.

Durant ces deux dernières semaines, Sirius avait tenu parole et James s'était rangé à son avis. Étrangement, Mulciber souffrait de plus en plus. Severus lui demanda distraitement s'il s'était passé quelque chose et Harry supposa qu'il s'était soit lassé, soit rendu compte que Severus était un as de la baguette. Le brun ne le prit pas au sérieux mais n'insista pas. Lui aussi cependant avait tenu parole : le temps qu'il ne passait plus avec William, il le passait avec Regulus. Pourtant, lui et Harry excellaient toujours dans l'art de faire semblant, semblant de se faire des blagues, semblant de rire, semblant de suivre les cours ensemble. C'était une torture pour Harry mais il tenait bon.

Il rentrait tard au dortoir, se levait tôt le matin. Il fallait qu'il occupe son esprit alors il se mit à fermer toute les cases que l'occlumencie avait créées pour lui dans sa tête. Il compartimentait, fermait les boites, rangeait ses humeurs, sa tristesse, sa colère, ses sentiments. Il camouflait tout pour avoir la paix et accessoirement mal à la tête.

Tout ça avait été une erreur monumentale. Il avait beau tout ranger, pourtant il était incapable de retirer ce bracelet qui lui brûlait la peau. Il avait l'impression horrible que s'il l'enlevait, ça serait son cœur qu'il arracherait. Il avait fait confiance à sa tête mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre cette souffrance-là. Il avait besoin d'encore un peu de chance. Et jusqu'à présent, il en avait eu. La chance de ne pas se retrouver seul avec William. Cependant, tout du garçon lui manquait affreusement.

Il chassa violemment toute pensée qui essayait de courir vers le brun. Il réussit même à s'empêcher de le regarder.

Il leva son poignet embrassa le bracelet.

En face de lui, James Potter levait sa baguette. Harry eut envie de dire une phrase idiote, un truc du style : « tu as peur Potter ? » Mais le plus effrayé des deux Potter, c'était lui.

Il entendit de loin Lepan annoncer le début du duel. Il se sentait comme dans une autre dimension. Un endroit où il y avait juste lui et son père. Pas de public, pas d'amis, de camarades, de connaissances pour hurler son nom. C'était Harry James Potter contre James Potter.

Le combat prit une tournure particulière. Ce n'était pas spectaculaire comme avec Sirius. Aucun mot ne sortait de leurs bouches, c'était comme un combat d'épée, et seules les couleurs chatoyant de leurs baguettes permettaient de se rendre compte qu'ils utilisaient bien la magie.

Si Harry fut blessé, il ne s'en rendit pas compte parce que tout son corps était tendu par l'adrénaline. L'excitation faisait battre le sang à ses tempes. Rigolait-il comme un hystérique ? Rugissait-il de rage ? Il ne savait plus. Il était en train de perdre son but de vue. Qu'était-il venu faire dans le passé ? Pourquoi était-il là ?

Un sort le frappa en pleine tête et Harry reprit douloureusement pied dans la réalité. Ses lunettes avaient volé au loin et il était sûr qu'elles s'étaient sûrement brisées. Il riposta avec autant de hargne et le corps de James vola pour retomber lourdement sur la table. Le brun se releva immédiatement et de sa baguette sortit une sorte de fouet lumineux qui frappa de nouveau Harry au visage. Sa vue fut brouillée par le sang et Harry jeta un sort qui prit la forme d'une multitude de couteaux volant vers James. Si lui saignait, son père, lui, était à présent couvert de coupures. C'était presque devenu un massacre. Il entendit Lily demander à ce qu'on les arrête mais Harry ne voulait pas arrêter et James non plus.

C'était plus qu'un duel qui se jouait. C'était le destin lui-même. Ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre tout en formulant ou non des sorts tous plus offensifs les uns des autres puis, d'un même mouvement, ils jetèrent le même sort.

Harry mit longtemps à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer : quelque chose avait explosé entre eux. Il avait été soufflé et c'était avec justesse qu'il avait lancé un sort pour léviter et tomber presque proprement sur la table qui servait de podium. Il tâtonna dans le vide à la recherche de ses lunettes avant de se souvenir qu'il avait une baguette.

\- Accio lunettes !

Elles se jetèrent, brisées, dans ses mains. Harry vit qu'il était seul et que la fumée encerclait encore l'estrade. James n'était plus là. Alors, Harry avança en dissipant le nuage gris. Il marcha jusqu'en bout de table pour trouver James Potter, allongé au sol. Harry le regarda durement, les lèvres pincées. Il agita sa baguette et celle de James s'éleva dans les airs pour atterrir dans sa main libre.

Le brun ouvrit les yeux et observa Harry qui le toisait de toute sa hauteur. Ce qu'il vit le terrifia : ce n'était pas un gosse de quatorze ans. C'était le garçon le plus vieux qu'il n'ait vu. Harry se baissa et d'une voix basse qui ne reflétait aucun réel triomphe, il dit :

\- J'ai gagné.

James le regarda longuement puis fit un sourire éclatant.

\- Je m'incline, Adams. Mais tu ne feras pas autant le fier sur ton balai !

Harry écarquilla les yeux puis se mit à rigoler. Quand la fumée se dispersa totalement, tous les élèves virent deux garçons. L'un blond, l'autre brun, presque la même couleur de peau, presque le même nez, la même mâchoire, sûrement le même sourire, en train de rire comme deux enfants.

 **OoooooOoooooO**

* * *

Harry referma la dernière boite de poudre de cheminette qu'il venait de remplir, la cent-cinquante-deuxième de la journée. C'était mieux que la veille et mieux que deux jours plus tôt. Il avait pris le coup de main. D'un geste vif, il attacha la boite au seul hibou grand duc qui restait, cocha le nom à qui irait la dernière commande et laissa le rapace s'envoler. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à profiter de l'absence des oiseaux pour nettoyer la volière. Si Hermione avait su que Derviche et Bang n'employait aucun elfe, elle aurait sûrement accepté d'acheter toutes ses affaires chez eux. Il était presque dix-sept heure et il terminait à dix-huit, il était largement dans les temps.

Comme c'était les vacances, Harry était limité dans son utilisation de sa baguette, même si Dumbledore et lui s'étaient rendus compte qu'il n'était fiché nulle part et ne risquait rien s'il l'utilisait, même pour un imperium. Pour faire bonne figure, il fallait qu'il montre patte blanche. Alors, ce fut avec un balai, de l'eau et des chiffons qu'il entreprit le nettoyage de la volière. Ça puait, c'était sale et les plumes mouillées étaient un calvaire, mais son esprit était tellement accaparé par le travail qu'il ne pensait à rien d'autre et ça, c'était libérateur.

Son travail n'était pas difficile. Il s'occupait la plupart du temps d'envoyer les commandes par hibou, de les classer dans le registre, ou de les préparer pour les moins difficiles comme les coffrets de poudre ou même les parfums. En plus du nettoyage de certaines parties du magasin, il devait parfois s'occuper du rayonnage. Il n'y avait rien de compliqué dans ce qu'il faisait, pourtant dès la première semaine il avait reçu de nombreux compliments. Harry venait de découvrir qu'il aimait occuper ses mains, se concentrer sur une tâche en particulier et prendre des initiatives qui se révélaient payantes lui attirait la sympathie de ses collègues. Comme c'était un adolescent, on ne lui laissait pas faire le plus gros du travail et il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour passer derrière lui. Ce quelqu'un, c'était Moira Baelish.

Harry n'avait jamais rencontré de femme aussi bavarde. Moira avait vingt deux ans et aspirait à devenir autre chose que vendeuse : elle voulait ouvrir une boutique de vêtements. Elle arrivait toujours avec des tenues extravagantes, dans des couleurs criardes qui faisaient mal aux yeux. Dès qu'elle le voyait, elle prononçait son prénom sans aspirer le « H », et ça donnait du « Arry ». Cependant, il n'essaya pas une seule fois de corriger ce défaut. Moira était bavarde mais adorable avec lui. Elle prenait son rôle de mentor au sérieux même si ça n'avait rien de compliqué. Elle le félicitait dès qu'il faisait quelque chose de bien.

\- Une fois, lui dit-elle, j'ai travaillé dans un bar, le patron était tellement odieux avec moi alors que j'étais nouvelle que je me suis promis de ne jamais faire vivre ça à mes subordonnés s'il m'arrivait un jour d'en avoir.

Moira était l'autre note reposante. Son babillage intempestif occupait Harry. Il l'écoutait avec attention et donnait son avis quand elle lui demandait. En fait, elle ne parlait que des boulots différents qu'elle avait eus. Parfois, quand elle quittait le travail avec Harry, elle le traînait dans un café et lui offrait un chocolat chaud pour parler des déboires de sa vie sentimentale. Harry en riait beaucoup, il racontait tout à Severus et Lily qu'il l'écoutaient en grimaçant.

\- Cette fille a l'air dingue.

\- Elle l'est sûrement.

\- J'ai de la peine pour elle, dit Lily. Ce Tyron avait l'air d'être un vrai connard.

Harry et Severus l'avaient regardée avec des yeux ronds, pas sûrs d'avoir bien entendu un tel mot prononcé par une si jolie bouche.

En somme, Harry était en train d'aimer ce travail. Plusieurs fois, il s'était dit qu'il ferait peut-être mieux de quitter Poudlard et de suivre l'histoire de loin et de n'intervenir qu'au moment critique. En attendant, il laisserait les années s'écouler en nettoyant des crottes d'oiseaux ou assis bien sagement dans l'atelier.

Harry en était là, c'était sa conception de faire le point. A bien y réfléchir, il n'avait jamais pris le temps de le faire. Il n'en avait jamais eu le temps, il avait toujours vécu au jour le jour. Les encouragements de Dumbledore pourtant le ramenaient toujours un peu en arrière, à cette discussion juste après la mort de Sirius. Après ce qui avait du sûrement être une des pires années de sa vie... Non. Elle l'était sans conteste.

L'éloignement de Dumbledore, les cours avec Rogue, la mort de Sirius et la découverte de cette prophétie... Sa colère et l'impression d'être seul n'avaient jamais était aussi fortes. Dumbledore avait eut l'air à ce moment tellement fatigué, tellement triste... Au final, ça avait toujours été son but de repousser l'échéance, de laisser vivre Harry, de le laisser profiter de sa jeunesse avant de lui dire ce qu'il allait advenir de lui.

Tout ça parce qu'une partie de Voldemort vivait dans son corps.

Harry se demandait ce qu'était devenue cette partie. Pourquoi pouvait-il parler aux serpents et en même temps ne pas souffrir de sa cicatrice ? Comme si le morceau d'âme de Voldemort qu'il avait en lui s'était fondu avec la sienne, ou qu'il était tout aussi inexistant dans ce monde, comme lui... Ce n'était pas une question de diffèrent plan : il était physiquement là, mentalement présent. Il pouvait toucher, sentir, penser, vivre et pour autant, il n'existait pas encore.

Cette idée le terrifiait plus qu'il ne voulait le croire. Il continuait à se demander ce qu'il deviendrait quand l'autre lui naîtrait, quand il serait là. Il y pensait mais ça ne faisait rien avancer.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il était en train de faire exactement ce qu'il voulait éviter : penser.

\- Adams ?

\- Oui ?

Moira venait de monter dans la volière, Harry était en train de ranger son balai. La jeune s'approcha de lui, sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu veux bien venir manger avec moi ce soir ? Je t'invite.

\- Il faut que je prévienne Dumbledore.

\- Je lui ai déjà demandé, il m'a dit « du moment que vous me le ramenez entier » et comme je n'ai pas l'intention de te manger toi…Viens, j'ai vraiment besoin d'une oreille attentive...

Et Harry avait besoin de prêter son cerveau. Il accepta.

Moira le tira dans un petit bar où, selon elle, on servait les meilleurs tourtes à la viande. Harry la laissa choisir pour lui. C'était une femme qui aimait imposer ses choix et comme il était invité, il n'allait pas faire sa mauvaise tête.

\- Alors dis-moi, Harry !?

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

\- Oui ?

Moira lui fit un immense sourire.

\- Je te regarde et franchement, si on passe outre l'affreuse cicatrice au-dessus de tes sourcils, tu es plutôt mignon. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je dis ça à un garçon de quatorze ans.

Dix-sept, rectifia intérieurement Harry. Mais il ne pipa mot, laissant la jeune fille continuer.

\- A ton âge, je sortais déjà avec quelqu'un, alors comme se fait-il que tu ne m'aies jamais parlé d'une jolie fille ? Tu ne vois même pas quand quelques clientes gloussent sur ton passage.

\- Donc… La seule chose qui t'intéresse, c'est ma vie amoureuse ?

C'était pile le sujet qu'Harry aurait aimé éviter.

\- Oh, allez Harry ! Regarde tes yeux et tes lèvres. Si tu avais cinq ans de plus, j'aurais tenté ma chance !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est un peu limite de me dire ça comme ça, dit-il en rougissant.

\- Tu as raison, j'essaie juste de te faire dire que je ne suis pas moche.

\- Tu n'es pas moche.

Moira partit dans un fou rire.

\- Tu n'es pas doué, en fait !

\- Je n'ai jamais pris le temps d'y penser.

\- Pourtant c'est important ! Il n'y a rien de plus passionnant que les histoires d'amour !

Si, pensa Harry, il y a les histoires de sorciers un peu trop arrogants avec une soif de pouvoir trop grande et qui peut revenir à la vie juste pour pourrir celle d'un petit garçon.

\- En plus, continua-t-elle, tu es à Poudlard ! Il doit bien y avoir une fille qui t'intéresse ?

Harry soupira. Il y avait plein de filles intéressantes : Lily, Migale, Rebecca… McGonagall. Mais s'il devait parler amour, ça ne serait clairement pas un nom féminin qui sortirait. Harry essaya d'imaginer William en fille. Grande, avec de longs cheveux noirs et lisses et des yeux en or. Il la voyait très bien croiser les bras, froncer les sourcils et faire la moue pour montrer qu'elle était fâchée contre Harry. Cette image lui plut. Harry comprit alors que même si William avait été une fille il l'aurait probablement aimé de la même façon. En fin de compte, c'était son coté téméraire et son audace qu'Harry avait appréciés. William l'avait embrassé sur un coup de tête. Même s'il boudait, il avait toujours ouvert la bouche en premier quand il s'agissait de discuter sérieusement. Il aimait tout mettre à plat. Pourtant, ils s'étaient séparés sans vraiment discuter, ils s'étaient juste dit que c'était mieux d'être amis.

Non, ça, c'était juste lui qui l'avait dit, William n'avait pas prononcé un mot.

Harry ne méritait juste pas l'amour de William. D'une autre façon, dans une autre vie, d'une autre manière, peut-être que ça aurait fonctionné. Mais pas ici, pas comme ça.

\- On va dire que ce n'est pas vraiment une fille… Et même si c'était le cas, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'attacher à quelqu'un ici.

Moira ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

\- Et pour quelle raison ?

\- Parce que j'ai l'intention de rentrer en Amérique dès que mes études seront terminées.

\- Nous sommes des sorciers, Harry, ce n'est pas la distance qui peut nous empêcher de vivre une histoire. Que comptes-tu faire de tes amis ?

Rien.

Harry n'avait rien prévu pour ses amis. Il avait juste prévu pour ses parents. Dans son esprit, Harry voyait tout ce beau monde assez entouré pour se passer de lui. C'était un peu ce qu'il s'était dit en marchant dans la forêt pour mourir dignement. Il s'était dit que Ginny avait sa famille, que Ron avait Hermione, que Neville serait de toute façon bien entouré. Que les seules personnes qui auraient pu se contenter de sa présence étaient mortes. Qui se serait senti réellement seul, sans lui ? Personne. Et ça serait pareil ici. Au final, il était toujours un orphelin, il n'avait toujours pas d'attache.

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il n'avait plus envie d'être là, il n'avait plus envie de parler. Son silence fit comprendre à Moira qu'elle avait peut-être été un peu loin. Elle se remit à parler d'elle et Harry la remercia d'un sourire.

 **OoooooOoooooO**

Quand Harry revint dans son dortoir, Severus était en train de caresser le long corps de Lord.

- _Tu as du courrier._

\- Tu as du courrier.

Harry regarda Severus et le serpent puis il se mit à rire.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle…

\- Rien, il n'y a rien de drôle.

Harry se jeta dans son lit et s'étira bruyamment puis prit les lettres qui lui étaient adressées. En tout, il y en avait trois. L'une était de Cassie et Harry la lut rapidement en souriant. La deuxième, plus surprenante, était une lettre de Regulus Black.

 _Adams,_

 _Comme nous sommes amis, j'ai trouvé juste de t'envoyer une lettre. J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose d'incroyable. J'ai passé une semaine en Écosse et là-bas, j'ai rencontré notre voisin. C'est un sorcier qui élève dans son jardin une multitude de Botrucs._

 _Chaque matin, il ramène des carcasses de lapin dans sa cours et quelque chose d'invisible les mange. Ce n'était clairement pas une chimère. Je suis donc allé lui demander ce qu'il faisait. Ce sorcier m'a répondu qu'il nourrissait son sombral. Là_ _où_ _je suis, je n'ai pas accès à une immense bibliothèque mais je suis curieux de savoir quel est cet animal. Pourquoi n'est-il pas dans le livre de Norbert Dragonneau ? J'aimerais que tu demandes à Hagrid ce qu'il en pense et_ _s'il_ _connaît_ _cet animal. Je n'ai pas la patience d'attendre la rentrée pour le savoir._

 _Regulus B._

Harry se retint de rire. Il posa la lettre sur le coté, décidé à lui répondre le plus vite possible, puis détacha la dernière lettre. Il n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître l'écriture. Il s'allongea convenablement et lut chaque mot avec une lenteur déconcertante.

 _Le Bouvier et la Tisserande_

 _L'Empereur Céleste avait sept filles. Toutes étaient intelligentes et habiles. La plus jeune était la plus douce et la plus travailleuse. Experte en tissage, on l'appelait la "Tisserande"._

 _Un jour, pour se reposer de leur travail, les sept créatures célestes descendirent sur Terre pour se baigner dans une rivière. Au bord de l'eau vivait un jeune paysan qui faisait paître les buffles. Il vivait avec son frère aîné et sa belle-sœur. Tout le monde l'appelait le "Bouvier". Orphelin depuis son enfance, il était en âge de se marier mais n'avait pas encore pris femme et travaillait tous les jours du matin au soir._

 _Sa solitude lui avait attiré la sympathie d'un vieux buffle qui l'accompagnait tout au long de la journée. A force de passer du temps ensemble, le vieux buffle pouvait comprendre toutes les pensées du Bouvier et ce dernier comprenait aussi les paroles de l'animal. Au cours des ans, ils étaient devenus de fidèles compagnons, partageant ensemble joies et peines._

 _Ce jour-là, après avoir labouré un lopin de terre, le Bouvier mena le buffle au bord de la rivière pour l'abreuver. C'est alors qu'il vit les sept sœurs se baigner et s'ébattre joyeusement dans l'eau. Toutes étaient fort belles, mais le Bouvier fût de suite fasciné par la délicatesse de la plus jeune. Comprenant l'émoi du jeune homme, le buffle lui dit à l'oreille :_

 _-_ _Vas_ _prendre la robe dorée qui se trouve près du saule, et celle que tu aimes deviendra ta femme._

 _Le Bouvier hésita, intimidé._

 _\- Dépêche-toi ! répéta son ami._

 _Finalement, le Bouvier s'élança et_ _saisit_ _le vêtement près du saule._

 _Surprises par l'apparition de cet inconnu, les jeunes filles se rhabillèrent en hâte et s'envolèrent dans le ciel. Seule resta dans l'eau la jeune Tisserande. Le Bouvier lui ayant pris son habit, elle n'osait plus sortir. Elle attendait avec impatience, les joues écarlates, que le jeune paysan daigne lui remettre sa robe._

 _\- Bouvier, rends-moi mes habits ! supplia la Tisserande._

 _\- D'accord, si tu acceptes de devenir ma femme ! répondit le jeune homme en la regardant amoureusement._

 _Elle éprouva, tout d'abord un certain agacement face à l'insolence du jeune homme mais elle fut aussi_ _touchée_ _par la sincérité et l'honnêteté qui se_ _dégageaient_ _du Bouvier. Elle hocha alors la tête sans mot dire._

 _Dès lors, le Bouvier et la Tisserande devinrent_ _inséparables_ _. L'homme labourait et la femme tissait à ses côtés._

 _Le temps passa. Quelques années après, le Bouvier et la Tisserande eurent un garçon et une fille. Un jour, l'Empereur Céleste_ _apprit_ _qu'une de ses filles menait une vie terrestre. Furieux qu'on eût ainsi violé la loi céleste, il envoya aussitôt un génie chercher la Tisserande pour la ramener au Ciel. Contrainte de se séparer de son mari et de ses enfants, la Tisserande pleura de douleur mais dut quitter son foyer terrestre._

 _Le Bouvier ne se consolait pas de la perte de sa femme et les enfants pleuraient, inlassablement, après leur mère. Décidé à la retrouver, le Bouvier, portant ses enfants dans deux paniers au bout d'une_ _planche_ _, partit à sa recherche. Il parcourut ciel et terre. Après avoir cheminé jour et nuit, il s'apprêtait enfin à rejoindre la Tisserande. Mais c'était sans compter sur la femme de l'Empereur. Lorsqu'elle apprit la nouvelle, furieuse, elle déclencha, d'un geste, une tempête céleste afin d'empêcher_ _ces_ _retrouvailles. La rivière se mua alors en un torrent dévastateur._

 _Ainsi, des deux côtés de la Voie Lactée, le Bouvier et la Tisserande se regardèrent de loin, sans pouvoir être_ _réunis_ _. Désespéré, le Bouvier ne voulut plus quitter le bord de la rivière. De l'autre côté, la Tisserande regardait les vagues impétueuses, les larmes aux yeux, refusant de tisser les brocarts célestes._

 _Fort ennuyé par la situation, l'Empereur Céleste accepta de faire une concession. Il leur permit de se retrouver, une fois par an._

 _Depuis, chaque année, le septième jour du septième mois du calendrier lunaire, les pies célestes forment une passerelle provisoire sur laquelle le Bouvier et ses enfants rencontrent la Tisserande._

 _William._

Harry relut la lettre deux fois avant de la replier et de la ranger de nouveau dans l'enveloppe. Il les rangea sous son oreiller, décidé à leur répondre à tous les deux et, pour s'éviter de réfléchir plus, il rejoignit Severus à son bureau.

\- Lily était fâchée que tu ne dînes pas avec nous.

\- C'était la seule et unique fois. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'es pas content d'être seul avec elle, avec personne pour vous faire de remarque sur le fait que vous mangez ensemble ?

\- Je crois que ça gêne de moins en moins de monde. Ou peut-être que les gens se fichent que ça soit moi qui mange avec elle... En ce qui te concerne c'est un peu mal vu.

\- Ce qui me concerne ne concerne que moi. Lily a largement prouvé que le sang ne faisait pas tout.

\- De toute façon, sans toi, ce n'est pas exactement pareil.

Harry tira une chaise et s'assit à côté de lui. Lord laissa son corps tomber sur ses jambes.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Vous avez été amis durant trois ans sans que je sois là.

\- Et pas une seule fois nous avons mangé ensemble durant ces trois années. Je ne crois pas que tu te rendes bien compte de l'impact que tu as eu sur nos vies.

Harry pencha la tête.

\- Et… C'est mal ?

Severus secoua la sienne vivement.

\- Non ! Absolument pas… Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi… Je sais pas. La vie n'a jamais été aussi chouette.

Le blond afficha un sourire franc. Son cœur se gonfla d'un profond élan d'amour pour Severus Rogue puis les mots de Moira lui revinrent violemment en pleine figure.

 _« Que comptes-tu faire de tes amis ? »_

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

\- Tu sais que je ne serais pas toujours là.

\- Je le sais bien, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on cessera d'être amis… Harry, on est amis, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Bien sûr qu'on l'est.

 **OoooooOoooooO**

Harry s'attabla dans la bibliothèque. Il relut rapidement la lettre de Regulus et s'employa à lui répondre de la meilleure façon.

 _Black,_

 _Je peux déjà te dire ce que c'est. Ils tirent la calèche des élèves de Poudlard à partir de_ _leur quatrième année_ _. Les Sombrals sont des chevaux ailés. Ils sont noirs, ont une tête reptilienne et des ailes de chauve-souris. Ils sont carnivores et certains d'entre eux vivent dans la forêt interdite. Tu pourras très certainement demander plus_ _d'explications_ _à Hagrid. La seule chose que je te souhaite, c'est de ne jamais les voir, parce qu'alors cela voudra dire que tu auras vu quelqu'un mourir. Ce sont des créatures_ _impressionnantes_ _mais totalement_ _inoffensives_ _. J'espère t'avoir un peu éclairé._

 _Harry A._

Harry s'empara d'une autre feuille de parchemin et ouvrit le livre qu'il avait pris dans la section « contes moldus ». Il écrivit :

 _La petite sirène._

 _Andersen_

 _La petite sirène vivait sous la mer auprès de son père, le roi de la mer, de sa grand-mère et de ses cinq sœurs. Lorsqu'une sirène atteignait l'âge de quinze ans, elle était autorisée à nager jusqu'à la surface pour contempler le monde extérieur._

 _Lorsque la petite sirène atteignit enfin cet âge, elle se rendit à la surface de la mer où elle aperçut un navire à bord duquel se trouvait un beau prince de son âge. Une_ _tempête_ _se déclencha, le_ _navire_ _chavira et le prince tomba à l'eau. La petite sirène le sauva en le ramenant, inconscient, au rivage. Une jeune femme surgit à ce moment et la sirène s'éclipsa. Le prince, à son réveil, aperçut la jeune femme et pensa que cette dernière l'avait sauvé._

 _Surprise d'avoir découvert que les hommes mouraient très vite, la petite sirène questionna sa grand-mère. Celle-ci lui apprit que les hommes vivaient bien moins longtemps que les sirènes mais qu'ils avaient une_ _âme_ _éternelle_ _. La petite sirène voulut, elle aussi, avoir une âme éternelle. « Pour cela, lui dit sa grand-mère, tu dois te faire aimer et épouser d'un_ _homme_ _. »_

 _Résolue à séduire le prince, la petite sirène alla trouver la_ _sorcière_ _des mers. Celle-ci lui remit un philtre qui transformerait sa queue de poisson en jambes d'être humain. Pour prix de ce service, la sorcière exigea de la sirène sa voix magnifique et elle lui coupa la langue. « Si tu échouais et que le prince en épouse une autre, dit la sorcière, à l'aube de ce mariage, ton cœur se briserait et tu ne serais plus qu'écume sur la mer. »_

 _La petite sirène nagea jusqu'à la côte et là, assise sur la grève, but le breuvage. Elle ressentit une terrible douleur, comme si la lame d'une épée la traversait et s'évanouit._

 _À son réveil, le prince se tenait devant elle, il la prit par la main et la conduisit au palais. À chaque pas, comme la sorcière l'en avait prévenue, il lui semblait marcher sur des couteaux aiguisés. Le prince, jour après jour, s'attachait à la petite sirène, mais il ne pouvait oublier la jeune fille qui, croyait-il, l'avait sauvé et qu'il n'avait plus revue depuis ce moment._

 _Un jour, le prince fut contraint par ses parents d'épouser une princesse. Il déclara à la petite sirène qu'il préférerait l'épouser mais qu'il se devait d'aller rencontrer sa promise. Là, il découvrit que la princesse était la jeune fille du couvent qui l'avait trouvé sur le rivage. Le prince en tomba instantanément amoureux et annonça leur mariage._

 _Sur le navire du retour, alors que le prince s'enivrait de l'amour de la princesse, la petite sirène, en proie au plus grand désespoir, contemplait la nuit. Elle guettait à l'orient la lueur rose de l'aube qui signifierait sa mort. Soudain, la petite sirène aperçut ses sœurs à la surface de la mer. « Si tu frappais au cœur le prince avec ce couteau, lui dirent-elles, tu redeviendrais sirène et pourrais vivre avec nous. » Mais la petite sirène ne put se résoudre à tuer le prince : elle se jeta dans la mer mais au lieu de se transformer en écume, elle rejoignit les « filles de l'air » pour sa bonne action._

Harry A.

Le blond plia la lettre et l'enveloppa. Puis, ses deux missives à la main, il se rendit à la volière et pria Hugin de porter ses lettres à leurs destinataires.

Ce fut la seule lettre qu'il reçut de William. Harry avait eu peur de passer le reste de ses vacances à se morfondre mais ça ne fut pas le cas. S'il passait la journée à travailler sans se soucier de rien, il se divertissait avec plaisir le soir et les week-ends en compagnie de Lily et Severus.

Harry y retrouvait les quelques jours de félicité vécus durant les vacances de Noël. Ils étudiaient, terminaient leurs devoirs puis se concentraient sur des choses plus magiques. Harry, Lily et Severus écrivirent à eux trois un livre de sorts scellé. Dedans, ils avaient répertorié le sort de Migale un peu plus amélioré ainsi que celui de la sirène et de la cave d'eau, de même que les sorts créés par Severus. Harry n'était pas doué pour créer des sorts mais il l'était pour les exécuter vite et puissamment. Ce qui n'était que des prémisses entre les doigts de Severus devenaient de vraies armes chez Harry. Sur les cinq créés par Severus et les trois imaginés par Lily, Harry ne réussit à en mettre qu'un au point. Son but premier était de donner la parole à Lord. Lily avait plaisanté en disant que ça serait drôle de savoir ce qu'il pensait.

Malgré tous les efforts d'Harry pour cacher son serpent, Lord avait baissé sa garde en voyant qu'il n'y avait personne et Lily l'avait découvert. Harry avait dû faire plus d'efforts pour ne pas parler fourchelangue. Severus et Sirius étaient déjà un nombre suffisant de personnes à savoir qu'il parlait fourchelangue.

Alors Harry avait lu tout ce qui était possible de lire sur comment donner de la voix aux objets ou aux animaux. Il n'y avait eut aucun sort concluant, parce qu'il ne parlait pas réellement, il ne pensait pas comme des humains non plus. Mais Harry avait essayé quand même et le résultat avait donné quelque chose d'époustouflant. Durant un laps de temps, Lord parla.

 _\- Et maintenant, tu m'entends ? Et maintenant ?_ Et maintenant ?!

Harry, Severus et Lily l'avaient regardé les yeux ronds. Il parlait avec une voix fluette comme si elle venait de très loin, pas de sa bouche mais de sa tête. Comme s'il parlait sans siffler.

\- Tu parles ! Harry, il parle !

\- Il parle…

\- Incroyable…

\- Je parle ! Je parle ! _Écoutez_ _ma voix mélodieuse…_

\- Et maintenant, il siffle…

\- C'était vraiment court ! Il faudra améliorer ça.

Harry ne répondit rien. Lily établit un pacte sur le livre de sort, faisant en sorte que ce dernier ne puisse être ouvert uniquement par eux et leurs baguettes. Ce n'était pas comme avec la carte des maraudeurs, il n'y avait pas de formule magique. C'était un sort de lien, il était simple.

\- Elessah.

Ils répétèrent chacun leur tour le sort sur le livre et il s'ouvrit à chaque fois. Lily avait fait la contraction de leurs prénoms : El pour « L », « Ss » pour le « S » de Severus et « Ah » pour le « Ha » de Harry. Severus avait fait en sorte que, si l'on ouvrait le livre sans avoir prononcé le sort adéquat et si ce n'était pas l'un d'eux, il devienne un simple livre de runes qui, si on le traduisait, n'offrait que des recettes de desserts.

Pourtant Severus accepta de mettre une phrase d'entrée à la première page. Et même si ce n'était pas grand-chose, cela mit Harry en joie.

 ** _Le livre des sorts et_** ** _enchantements secrets_** ** _par_**

 ** _Lily Evans_**

 ** _Severus Rogue_**

 ** _Harry Adams_**

 ** _Vous souhaite une bonne lecture_**

Tous les trois furent d'accord pour dire que la personne qui devait le garder était Lily. Elle était celle qui risquait le moins de voir ses affaires être fouillées. Si l'un d'eux avait une idée de sort, d'enchantement ou même de potion, il était libre de l'ajouter en s'assurant avant qu'il soit parfait.

Harry passa son temps à s'entraîner. Durant son heure de repas, qu'il passait dans la volière, il s'amusait à faire parler les oiseaux. Il ne pouvait pas les faire parler tous en même temps alors chaque jour, il se concentrait sur un nouveau. Lord aussi réclamait de pouvoir faire entendre sa voix et pas uniquement à Harry. Severus réussissait à faire parler Lord quelques minutes, Lily pouvait tenir une conversation de vingt minutes avec lui. Si Harry exécutait correctement le sort, Lord devenait bavard durant deux bonnes heures.

C'était leur projet, leur secret et malgré la profonde amitié qu'ils avaient pour Cassie, Rebecca et William, jamais aucun d'eux ne révéla l'existence du livre à quelqu'un d'autre. Harry, Severus et Lily en furent durant longtemps les seuls propriétaires véritables. Jusqu'à ce qu'un quatrième nom s'y ajoute, bien des années plus tard.

 **OoooooooOooooooO**

\- Donc on se promet de ne pas se lancer de sorts informulés, de ne pas utiliser les sorts du livre, et de ne pas utiliser de stupide stupéfix ?

\- Voilà… Je crois que c'est tout. Sev, tu as quelque chose à ajouter ?

\- Vous faites vraiment une charte de duels ? Vous vous faites déjà confiance, alors en quoi est-ce nécessaire ?

\- On fait ça dans les règles et pour que ça soit plus compétitif.

\- Tu donnes un handicap à Harry parce que tu sais qu'il utilise parfois des sorts informulés sans s'en rendre compte. Même en dormant. La nuit dernière, j'ai trouvé Lord en train de voler dans la chambre.

Lily regarda Harry avec des yeux ronds et le blond haussa les épaules.

\- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

Lily éclata de rire.

\- Que se passe-t-il si l'un de vous ne respecte pas les règles ?

\- Des pustules nous pousseront sur le visage durant une semaine.

Harry fit mine de vomir et Lily gloussa. Severus se contenta de pousser un long soupir.

\- Vous vous compliquez juste la tâche.

\- Peu importe, maintenant ce n'est que du bonus.

\- D'accord, mais quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi Rebecca nous fait la tête ?

\- Le violent retour de bâton d'un pari perdu... Potter n'est plus dans la course, ce qui veut dire que tous les Serdaigle ont perdu.

Severus et Lily ricanèrent et Harry sourit. Il leva le nez et vit William et Cassie venir vers eux, livres à la main. Cela faisait trois jours que les vacances étaient terminées. Moira avait pleuré de chaudes larmes de crocodile en lui tendant une bourse pleine de son salaire. Harry l'avait remerciée avec un immense sourire.

Le mois d'avril ne connaîtrait qu'une grande rencontre : la finale des duels, durant le deuxième week-end du mois, afin que toute l'école puisse y assister. Artus l'avait alpagué dans les couloirs pour lui dire qu'il avait un autre duel important à jouer : un match de Quidditch. Mais sur le calendrier, ce dernier clôturait presque l'année pour avoir lieu en plein mois de mai.

Dès que William s'assit à coté de lui, Harry se leva. Il venait de voir Migale entrer dans la pièce. Il s'excusa et marcha rapidement dans sa direction, sous le regard blessé de William.

\- Ils s'entendent vraiment bien, ces deux-là, remarqua Cassie.

\- Pas plus que ça…, dit William en serrant les dents.

\- Migale est jolie, ajouta Severus.

\- Et brillante, poursuivit Lily.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils avaient tous un peu poussé William dans une colère noire. Si Harry et William jouaient bien le jeu des faux-semblants, ils en étaient tous les deux au même point. Ils avaient tout deux occupé leurs vacances avec une tonne d'activités dans le seul but de ne pas ressasser leur relation vite commencée, vite achevée. William était aussi mal et aussi triste qu'Harry mais aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir mettre le doigt sur cette douleur.

Harry et lui s'adressaient la parole normalement, ils plaisantaient normalement, mais plus rien n'était normal. Ils ne s'embrassaient plus, ne se touchaient plus, ne se retrouvaient plus seuls dans la même pièce. Ils ne discutaient même plus seul à seul. Harry et William étaient redevenus ce qu'ils étaient au début. Et entre eux, cette espèce d'amour improbable creusait un fossé immense. Le seul réconfort de William, et en même temps sa pire punition selon lui, était le fait qu'Harry continue de porter son bracelet.

Il le voyait briller à chaque fois qu'Harry marchait, mangeait, s'agitait. Il le voyait chatoyer quand la main du blond se posait sur le manche d'un balai, tournait les pages d'un livre, passait sa main dans ses cheveux. C'était insupportable, William n'arrivait à se concentrer sur rien d'autre que sur ce cercle vert qui n'était même pas à la hauteur de ses yeux magnifiques, ce bijou qui encerclait une peau hâlée, un poignet fin dont les os saillaient. A chaque fois, il n'avait qu'une envie : l'arracher, l'enlever, mais il avait l'impression que s'il faisait ça, quelque chose se briserait en lui. Si Harry le faisait, ça serait pire.

Mais maintenant, il voyait la main d'Harry sortir de sa poche le jeu de cartes de Migale et dans son mouvement, le bijou miroita de son bel éclat de jade. Il vit la jeune fille afficher un sourire de pur bonheur et se jeter dans les bras d'Harry. Il voyait tout ça et il en était malade.

 **OoooooOoooooO**

 _Elle a la voix de l'alizée et les larmes de Circé_

 _Elle a le cœur aimant et l'amour de son amant_

 _Elle a le poids des souffrances et la douleur intense_

 _Parce que son seul souhait c'est d'aimer sans être séparée_

 _Elle a l'âme_ _meurtrie_ _et le chagrin infini_

 _Parce que son seul souhait ne sera jamais exaucé._

Circé chanta son refrain plusieurs fois, ses bras croisés sur le bord de la barque. Contre lui, Lord accompagnait la sirène en sifflant sans aucun rythme. Harry fixait le ciel avec intensité, s'attendant à n'importe quel moment à le voir s'écrouler. Il s'imaginait la griffe d'un aigle déchirant la toile bleutée, faisant tomber dans sa chute toutes les étoiles. C'était la magie du chant des sirènes qui le faisait penser comme ça. Parce qu'il ne devait pas y avoir d'aigle plus grand que le ciel et si les étoiles tombaient, ça ne serait pas juste des petites billes brillantes qui finiraient leur course dans l'eau du lac. Ça ne donnerait rien de tout ça.

\- Tu es triste, Harry, je le sens.

\- C'est un sentiment qui semble vouloir me poursuivre définitivement.

\- Tu n'étais pas triste quand le joli brun venait avec toi.

\- Toutes les femmes aiment-elles se mêler des histoires d'amour ?

\- C'est l'amour qui me permet de t'emmener au fond de l'eau pour te dévorer.

\- Tu ferais ça ?

\- Non, tu es plus beau vivant que mort.

\- Circé... Tu as vécu toute ta vie dans ce lac, n'aimerais-tu pas partir ?

\- Je suis bien, ici, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Et je vois de nouvelles têtes presque tous les jours. Je ne m'ennuie pas. Mais si tu veux m'emmener en voyage, je ne te dirais pas non.

Harry se redressa pour regarder la sirène. Ses longs cheveux châtain ondulaient sur la surface de l'eau et ses grands yeux bleus fixaient le Serpentard sans jamais battre des paupières. Elle se redressa un peu et Harry pencha la tête vers elle. Dès que son buste fut hors de l'eau, comme par enchantement, ses cheveux couvrirent ses seins. Harry ne baissa pas les yeux, il fixait les lèvres purpurines de la créature marine. Lentement, il inclina la tête et, tout aussi furtivement, posa sa bouche contre la sienne.

C'était doux, ça avait le goût de l'eau, c'était comme la plus tendre des caresses. Et le cœur d'Harry ne bondit pas une seule seconde pour ce baiser. Il ouvrit les yeux et s'écarta de la sirène qui le regardait en souriant tristement.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu ne m'emmèneras pas en voyage de sitôt.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas : tu restes mon coup de cœur.

Harry lui fit un sourire tendre et ramena la barque sur la berge.

.

.

A suivre

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous a plu, que le nouveau format ne vous dérange pas trop. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez (j'accepterais sans broncher vos beuglantes pour l'évolution des personnages u_u). A vendredi les agneaux


	23. La fierté des vainqueurs

Bonjour les gens ! Olala le dernier chapitre a été riche en rebondissement hein ? Du coup vous n'avez pas été trop dur avec moi ce qui fait que je ne me suis pas pendue avec du fil dentaire et que je peux donc poster la suite.

Avant de répondre au review j'aimerais revenir sur les deux contes que s'envoient Harry et William.

Vous avez évidement reconnu **la petite sirène d'Anderson (** dont la véritable histoire ou elle se transforme en écume m'avait traumatisé, merci Disney de tout édulcorer). Cependant pour répondre à une des questions sur **Le Bouvier et la Tisserande.** L'histoire n'est pas de moi, c'est une légende chinoise sur deux étoiles qui se croisent réellement une fois par an le 7éme jour du 7éme mois qui donne lieu à des festivités au japon appelé la fête des étoiles : **le Tanabata**.

 **Voilà, oh encore une dernière chose :** Parmi vous certaines personne ont visé très justement des petites choses qui pourraient se produire. Je ne citerais pas leurs noms mais je suis ravie de voir qu'il y a des détectives parmi nous XD !

Les reviews :

A **lycia Panther** : Je comprends ce que tu veux dires et je suis d'accord. Mais ça évitait au gens de se perdre, peut-être que je changerais encore de format parce que je suis indécise mais je ne tomberais pas en dessous de deux chapitres par semaines dans tout les cas XD. Je suis trop versatile dis donc. Oh je grimpe les échelons des histoires favorites, je suis touchée. Moi aussi je suis triste pour Harry et William et il y aura encore du Harry et Circé. Mais pas pour tout de suite. Merci pour ta review et tes compliments. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Millon** : Hey Hey. Nan ils ne savaient pas qu'ils n'étaient plus en couple. Ils pensent juste à voix haute et manque de tact. Ou peut-être qu'ils sont suspicieux XD. Bien sûr que Regulus va poser des questions, il est trop curieux cet enfant quand ça concerne les animaux (et ça lui causera quelque problème dans l'avenir, mais sshh…je n'en dis pas plus). Dans tout les cas je crois que j'aurais eu beaucoup de mal à faire perdre Harry, mais c'est un peu de la triche. D'un autre coté j'ai élevé le niveau des combats comme une dingue ahaha, c'est dangereux. Merci pour tes compliments, ton commentaire, toutes tes questions. J'espère que la suite te plaira, gros koeur sur toi !

 **Quetsche** : Mhh, c'est exactement ça. L'effet papillon. Et ça va prendre des tournures improbables. Huhu merci pour ton message, merci pour les compliments voici la suite, bonne lecture.

 **SaMiicchan** : Je te rassure, je l'ai écris les larmes aux yeux aussi, je ne suis pas sans cœur XD. Moi aussi je m'attache à mes personnages. Mais tu as raison, il n'a rien demandé à personne, il est juste tombé amoureux de la mauvaise personne, au mauvais moment…Peine pour lui. Ahaha c'est exactement ça Regulus est juste un petit con jaloux (je le pense affectueusement, je l'aime bien). Okay je suis triste parce que je n'ai aucun crédit pour les contes, ils ne sont pas de moi…j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas uurgh. J'ai juste dis ça comme ça XD, nan je te fais du mal pour rien c'est ça ? Alors je m'arrête. Mais c'est une très jolie image…William et Harry marié. Aaaah le papa Cassius et beh, je lui ai trouvé un super rôle oh j'ai hâte d'en écrire plus sur lui ! J'ai même du essuyer la bave qui coulait sur le clavier. Tu me soudoies pour avoir des réponses tu es diabolique, mais je tiendrais bon, même si j'ai envie de crier au monde entier ce qu'il se passe à la fin XD. Mais je vais garder le secret. Merci à toi d'être là, j'adore tes reviews, ça me fais grave plaisir tu es un ammmuuurrr. GROS KOEUR sur toi !

 **MissAnika** : Erf oui…c'est la vie, essuie tes larmes petit cœur, la suite est là XD. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Merci pour tes compliments et ta review. Koeur sur toi !

 **Ptitemysty** : Je suis d'accord…on peut avoir le béguin sans passer sa vie avec. Mais si je dois suivre la trame de JKR il y a beaucoup, beaucoup de couple qui se sont mis ensemble dès la fin de l'école. Molly et Arthur, Lily et James, probablement Lucius et Narcissa, même Andromeda a rencontrée son mari à l'école. Je sais que dans une fic on peut tout réinventer mais je n'ai pas trop envie d'entacher le principe de premier amour=amour éternel. Même si ce n'est pas très réaliste. Après pour Harry c'est une autre histoire hein, sa vie est compliqué XD. Et j'ai envie de m'amuser avec lui. Merci pour tes remarques et ton commentaire. Merci pour ta lecture, j'espère que la suite te plaira, kœur sur toi !

 **Avion en papier** : Etrange j'étais persuadée d'avoir répondu à ton commentaire du chapitre 18….et en fait non je n'ai donc aucune excuse parce que je l'ai lu. Pardonne moi. Sisi en fait je t'ai répondu et ça ne s'est pas poster ou j'ai du faire du caca. Mais je me souviens que j'avais grave fangirlé parce que tu parlais de THE LAST GUARDIAN ! Que j'ai genre terminé en même pas trois nuits tellement ce jeu était une perfection et que mon frangin me l'avait offert à noël et que j'avais évité de regarder les let's play juste pour y jouer parce que MERDE ! Il est parfaaaaiiiiitttt. Et du coup t'es grave un amour d'avoir fait une comparaison et mon cœur bat la chamade u see. Je suis navrée mais torturer fais aussi partie de mes passions. Harry a encore beaucoup de chose à faire avant d'avoir la paix. Mais il y aura d'autre chapitre comme ça, ou tout est mignon et d'autre chapitre ou ça sera dur, très dur. Et ça me touche que tu penses à mon histoire même après avoir lu le chapitre, je fais ça aussi XD. Je suis heureuse que tu continues à m'aimer malgré tout ça et je suis heureuse de voir que mes personnages te touchent autant. J'aimerais bien croiser un William dans la réalité je lui ferais d'énorme câlin. Je suis désolée que le bracelet soit maintenant lié à cette épreuve mais…le bracelet est important. Merci pour tes reviews, merci pour ta passion et ton enthousiasme. Merci de me lire. GROS KOEUR sur toi !

 **L'art est inutile** : Oh je suis ravie que tu aimes l'histoire de la tisserande et du bouvier. Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup cette histoire :D. Sèche tes larmes, la suite te fera peut-être un peu de bien. Merci pour ta review et tes compliments. Koeur sur toi !

 **Soln96** : Personne ne résiste au charme d'une sirène…enfin sauf Harry apparemment. Mais non Lord qui parle c'est plein de folie. Huhu. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **Ysalonna Potter** : XD Harry et Regulus vraiment ? C'est intéressant comme supposition dis donc. Merci pour ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Noah** : Arrf je suis navrée mais aucun d'eux n'est encore mort XD. Enfin pour Harry c'est pas totalement vrai. Ahah merci tu es un amour, moi aussi je la relis depuis le début mais c'est pour retrouver mes petites notes personnelles. Merci pour ton commentaire, tes compliments et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **Ten'ju** : Pourquoi ce développement ? Très bonne question. Parce que j'ai le sens du drame anormalement développé je crois. Je crois que tu n'es pas la seule à bouder du coup XD. Une vie pour Harry ? Mmh ça m'a l'air tendu mais on va voir ce qu'on peut faire XD. Merci pour ta lecture, ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout de même. Koeur sur toi.

 **Chapel Lucie** : Oh petite puce…navrée. J'espère que la suite te plaira quand même. Merci pour ta lecture petit cœur !

 **Xou** : Ahahaha tu n'as pas l'air sûr de ce que tu veux (ironie). Je suis affreusement désolée, mais je ne le cache pas. La suite ouvrira sur un Drarry. Mais je t'en prie ne t'arrête pas à ça. On en est encore très loin. Très loin et pour le moment tout se passe avec les personnages que tu as sous les yeux. Avec plein de rebondissement (j'essaie d'acheter ton amour pour que tu continues à lire ais pitié de moi). Sinon j'espère que la suite te plaira quand même. Koeur sur toi !

 **Oznela** : En effet je crois avoir déjà lu un commentaire de toi. Mais ça fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir d'autre ahah. Ahh je suis heureuse de te faire ressentir tout ça et je me félicite un peu de faire tourbillonner un torrent d'émotion contradictoire. J'ai conscience que ça peu déprimé un peu mais arf je suis comme ça. J'ai besoin de voir les personnages prendre cher avant d'être heureux…du moins si ils trouvent le bonheur. Et en effet ça sera un Drarry mais comme je l'ai dit, dans très longtemps…il va se passer beaucoup de chose avant. Sinon merci pour ta lecture, merci pour avoir partagé tes sentiments, merci pour ton commentaire. Koeur sur toi ! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Serpenta** : Effectivement je prévois d'autre chose pour lui. Des choses tristes mais des choses heureuses aussi. Fais moi confiance je me restreins sur le nombre de chapitre. Je dois avouer que j'aimerais que vous ayez tout en main aussi XD. D'un autre coté j'aime lire vos avis, vos réflexions et vos suppositions. Ça donne du mordant à la suite et j'imagine très bien quand certains d'entre vous diront « j'en étais sûr » ou « je ne m'y attendais pas ». C'est follement excitant. En attendant il faudra vous armer de patience (tout comme moi). Merci pour ta lecture, merci pour tes compliments et ton commentaire. J'espère que ça te plaira toujours. Koeur sur toi !

 **Marie** : Merci beaucoup. Ne t'en fais pas tu n'es pas la seule à être triste, je fais partie des gens brisées…mais il ne faut pas rester abattu. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Lulu** : On est d'accord pour le complexe d'Œdipe ! Moi aussi ça m'horripile. Malheureusement ça serra un Drarry. Parce que je n'aime que ça. Mais j'espère que ça ne t'arrêtera pas. Il y aura beaucoup de chose avant d'en arriver là. Vraiment ! Se taper William vieux XD…pourquoi pas après tout mais rien ne dit qu'ils se verront à ce moment là. Mais je suis sûr que même à 60 ans William sera toujours sexy. Je sais que ne suis pas une personne qui fait dans l'originalité mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour que ça ne soit pas lassant. Sinon merci pour tes compliments et ta lecture. J'espère que la suite te plaira quand même. Koeur sur toi.

 **Sieba** : Drôle…c'est le mot, n_n.

 **A.F** : Toute cette confiance que tu mets en Harry ça me fais plaisir. Oui William et Harry c'est dommage. Mais au final Harry devient une sorte de Dumbledore numéro 2 avec ses secrets. Enfin seul l'avenir nous dira ce qu'ils ont l'intention de faire. C'est vrai que ça fait mieux de voir deux chapitres d'un coup, je suis d'accord mais ça pouvait aussi soulager ma bêta. Merci pour tes compliments, ta lecture et ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira, Koeur sur toi !

 **Im'Kuy** : Pourtant Harry est déjà beaucoup avec Severus XD. Ils sont comme cul et chemise. Il faut toujours un trio d'or quelque part. Même si Severus n'est pas aussi drôle que Ron XD. Merci pour ta lecture, ta review et tes compliments, voici la suite.

 **Poil de carotte** : ahah moi aussi je les trouve mignons ensemble…Mais la vie étant ce qu'elle est, il y a des hauts et des bas et…enfin voilà quoi. Merci pour ta lecture et tes compliments. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Yume resonnance** : ahaha le cas Severus est réglé XD, on dirait un épisode de Cold case. Selon toi ? Est-ce qu'elle parle de Draco ou des dragons ? Je pense que Harry aura beaucoup de mal à parler de la vraie raison de cette séparation. Merci beaucoup pour ta lecture et tes commentaires. Merci aussi pour tes questions. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Koeur sur toi !

 **KrisIzzy** : Je suis aussi une grosse fan de Drarry et j'avoue aussi que le couple Harry/William me plait. Pourtant quand je lis d'autre histoire j'ai du mal avec les OC. Donc je suis vraiment ravie et touchée que William te plaise tout de même un peu. Ne t'en fais pas tu as tout le temps de réfléchir au quatrième nom XD. Merci pour ta lecture, tes compliments, ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **Minimiste** : Erf oui c'est fort dommage. Merci beaucoup pour ta lecture et tes compliments. Voici la suite, bonne lecture miss. Koeur sur toi.

 **JBE** : Voilà une question forte intéressante, à laquelle je ne répondrais pas. Mais j'aime que tu supposes huhu. Et puis ça ne doit pas traverser l'esprit de James et de Lily de se dire qu'ils auront un enfant pour le moment XD. Bon James peut-être. Merci pour ta lecture, ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi !

 **Enfin je vous remercie, toutes et tous ( ?) pour vos favs, vos follows, vos compliments et commentaires. Je suis navrée d'avoir malmené vos sentiments mais je suis heureuse de voir que William est bien accueilli. Je suis contente qu'il vous plaise et que vous avez aimé le voir avec Harry. J'aimerais vous dire ce qu'il en est pour la suite, je vais me contenter de dire que la vie réserver plein de surprise (je sais c'est nulle XD, je peux pas faire mieux).**

Merci de me suivre et de me lire. Merci à ma Bêta **Titou Douh** de me corriger (ce petit ange tombé du ciel).

Bonne lecture les agneaux .

.

.

 **LA FIERTÉ DES VAINQUEURS**

"Free at last, they took your life

The could not take your pride."

Pride (in the name of love). U2

.

.

* * *

Quand Lily Evans avait envoyé à ses parents qu'elle allait affronter Harry Adams en duel sorcier, Charles et Rosa lui avaient demandé si oui ou non son ami aimait le chocolat. Comme disait sa mère, le chocolat fais toujours du bien après une défaite et ils étaient prêts à envoyer à Harry Adams une boite de chocolats pour l'aider à remonter la pente.

Lily avait alors répondu qu'elle préférait le caramel mou.

Lily Evans se leva à sept heures, heure à laquelle elle se levait à chaque fois qu'il fallait aller en cours. Ce n'était pas une journée de cours, c'était un samedi. Un samedi matin réquisitionné pour que toute l'école assiste au duel des quatrième année. Élèves comme professeurs seraient absolument tous présents. Lily n'était pas de ces filles à se mettre tout le temps en avant. Elle se savait jolie, elle savait qu'elle plaisait mais son intérêt se portait plus sur son travail que sur le fait d'être le centre de l'attention. Elle retrouvait cet aspect chez Harry Adams : il attirait les gens et s'évertuait à tenter de rester discret. Pourtant, tous deux avaient accepté sans broncher que la finale se tiendrait sur le terrain de Quidditch. Tous deux avaient accepté qu'ils soient au centre de toutes les attentions. Et tous deux avaient parfaitement conscience des enjeux qui découlaient de l'issue de ce combat.

Ils en avaient longuement discuté, émis toutes les hypothèse qu'il était possible d'émettre. Harry l'avait prise à partie et c'était le genre de discussions qu'ils tenaient à voix basse, enfermés dans le fameux placard.

Harry n'avait pas l'intention de perdre, parce que son but était de réunir les Serpentard. Il avait fanfaronné sur son sang impur en début d'année et avait battu Sirius Black et James Potter, mais perdre contre Lily serait comme une chute en enfers. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas mentir sur ça : sa mère était comme lui, il en était fier. Un sang-mêlé pouvait très bien aller bien plus loin qu'un sang-pur mais il avait expliqué à Lily que beaucoup de Serpentard l'attendaient au tournant. Il avait tout de même émis l'idée de ne pas se donner à fond et de la laisser gagner. La jeune femme s'était sentie tellement offensée qu'elle lui avait jeté un sort de mutisme pour copieusement l'engueuler sans qu'il puisse répliquer. Elle n'avait aucune envie qu'Harry se ménage _;_ il avait tout intérêt à montrer ce dont il était capable. Quand sa langue lui avait été rendue, il avait trouvé la force de lui dire qu'il savait qu'elle en était capable mais que si c'était elle qui remportait le tournoi, les Serpentard seraient obligés de s'incliner.

Lily, elle, n'avait qu'une solution. Pendant qu'Harry élaborait des plans extrêmement égoïstes en lui expliquant des enjeux qui n'avaient aucune importance, elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose : s'amuser dans un duel avec un garçon qu'elle considérait comme un ami très cher.

Harry ne trouva rien d'intelligent à répondre. Au lieu de ça, il s'excusa. Elle savait qu'Harry accordait peu d'importance au sang, elle se rendait bien compte qu'il tentait par tous les moyens de faire changer les mentalités de sa maison... Elle se rendait bien compte que ses intentions étaient louables et elle était prête à l'aider de toutes les façons possibles.

Mais pas ce samedi. Pas sur cette scène. Pas devant tous ces gens qui scrutaient le moindre de ses mouvements. Elle voulait juste être une sorcière normale, elle ne voulait pas de victoire pour le sang, elle voulait un combat équitable. Elle avait fait toute une longue tirade à Harry sur ses ambitions, il avait écouté, il avait accepté.

Harry accepté tout ce qu'elle désirait, toujours. C'était une chose que Severus lui avait faite remarquer : il ne haussait jamais la voix devant elle, il baissait presque toujours les yeux quand elle lui parlait. Il ne lui faisait que des blagues inoffensives et lui faisait toujours des compliments. Severus lui avait même dit que s'il ne savait pas Harry gay, il aurait été sûr qu'il l'aimait elle.

Lily en avait rougi mais elle savait parfaitement qu'Harry ne ressentait rien de tout ça pour elle. Il était au-dessus de ce genre de préoccupation. Elle le savait parce qu'elle aurait pu souligner le même genre de comportement vis-à-vis de Severus. Harry le regardait avec douceur, le surprotégeait presque. Severus ne le voyait pas mais Lily si. Elle le voyait le taquiner, lui faire la morale, s'assurer qu'il était de bonne humeur. Harry avait plus de considération pour Severus que pour n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Elle savait aussi qu'Harry était équitablement gentil avec tout le monde si les gens étaient aussi gentils. Il s'arrangeait toujours pour détendre l'atmosphère. Du moins, avant qu'il ne se sépare de William...

Personne n'avait rien vu. Personne sauf Rebecca. Alors Cassie avait posé la question à William et ce dernier avait répondu par l'affirmative. Lily s'était rendu compte avec horreur qu'Harry n'avait jamais rien laissé paraître. Le sentiment qu'il vivait une vie à mille lieux d'eux se renforça. Ce qu'elle voulait dans le fond, c'était qu'Harry s'amuse comme un adolescent. Parce qu'alors, elle aurait enfin l'impression d'exister un peu dans son monde.

Tout en s'avançant sur le podium, Lily se rendait compte qu'Harry Adams avait pris une place importante dans son cœur et que sa tristesse était chaque jour plus palpable. Peut-être entrait-il enfin dans leur réalité, mais ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Elle voulait le voir heureux.

Lily se promit alors que, juste pour aujourd'hui, juste pour cette fois, ça serait elle qui ferait le show. Et Harry serait obligé de la voir.

Ils levèrent leurs baguettes en même temps.

Lily pouvait sentir la douce brise de printemps souffler dans ses cheveux, la fine goutte de sueur qui coulait le long de sa tempe, sa respiration haletante alors qu'elle n'avait encore fourni aucun effort. Elle devinait le bruit des murmures dans la foule, elle sentait le regard de Severus sur elle et sûrement celui de tous ses amis, aussi. Elle avait envie d'être éblouissante, elle avait envie d'être parfaite, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance si elle ne gagnait pas. Elle voulait vibrer au rythme des sorts, elle voulait voir toute l'étendue de la force d'Harry. Elle voulait être fière et qu'il le soit.

\- Inutilis multus !

Une dizaine d'insectes se mirent à se multiplier entre elle et lui. Ils avaient la grosseur d'un ballon de foot et se mirent à déborder de l'estrade tout en avançant vers Harry.

\- Avis praeda !

Un immense oiseau aux airs d'Hugin prit forme et, d'un battement d'ailes, plongea sur les insectes. Son bec fendit la masse difforme que formaient les parasites avant de foncer vers Lily qui utilisa son sort de passe muraille pour l'éviter. Ce fut le temps qu'il fallut à Harry pour mettre le feu au reste des insectes.

\- Exaclbesco mandibula ! hurla-t-il.

Une mâchoire transparente s'abattit sur Lily, qui l'esquiva de peu. Les crocs allèrent s'enfoncer contre l'estrade qui craqua violemment.

\- Ponctus !

Une multitude d'aiguilles fendit l'air pour se jeter sur Harry qui repoussa le sort d'un protego. Harry et Lily ne s'en rendaient pas compte mais tous les spectateurs s'étaient levés de leurs sièges et s'écrasaient contre la paroi des gradins. Ils utilisaient clairement des sorts de septième année.

Comme l'avait prédit Harry, Lily était tactique, elle employait ce qu'il n'aimait pas. Elle l'avait étudié sous tous les angles, le connaissait presque sur le bout des doigts. Ses gestes, ses sorts... Harry s'était attendu à tout ça parce que lui aussi, il l'avait bien étudiée.

Alors Harry fit ce qu'il savait si bien faire. Il fut prévisible.

\- Obscuro ! Gemini !Mirar !

Une énorme fumée enveloppa Harry. Lily lança un sort élémentaire pour la dissiper. Elle se retrouva alors en face de deux Harry. L'un d'eux courut vers elle au moment où l'autre lança un sort. Lily se mit à sourire : les doubles ne pouvaient pas envoyer de sorts.

\- Diffindo !

Le sort frappa le Harry qui n'avait pas bougé de plein fouet et au même moment, l'autre Harry disparut. Celui qu'elle avait frappé se brisa comme un miroir : des tas de morceaux de verre s'éparpillèrent et elle entendit derrière son dos.

\- Acinace fenisex !

Lily recula vivement en sentant le souffle de la hache frôler ses cheveux. Elle en vit les pointes se faire couper nettement. Le pied d'Harry se tendit derrière elle et elle trébucha sur sa cheville. Surprise, ses mains voulurent agripper l'air au lieu de ça, Harry s'empara d'un geste rapide de sa baguette et, de son autre main, la retint en la tenant par le dos. Il pencha ses beaux yeux verts sur elle et lui fit un sourire éblouissant.

\- Je te tiens !

Et avec une douceur emprunte de respect, il la redressa sur ses pieds et embrassa son front sous l'œil de tous les élèves qui élevèrent leurs voix dans une exclamation incontrôlée. Lily Evans se mit à rire.

Elle avait perdu.

Bientôt, une nuée de vert et d'argent sauta des gradins. Tous les élèves de la maison du Serpent se jetèrent sur Harry et le soulevèrent en triomphe. Lily vit Cassie et Artus porter Harry sur leurs épaules et le visage décomposé de Severus, qui ne savait pas s'il devait être joyeux ou triste. Au loin, Rebecca devait sûrement râler encore plus d'avoir perdu de l'argent. Même Sirius et Remus ne semblaient pas déçus de cette victoire.

La seule ombre qui vint assombrir ce tableau s''illustra dans l'absence de William dans cette cohue exaltée et le regard sombre de James Potter.

 **OooooooOoooooO**

\- C'est donc ici que tu te caches ?

\- Si j'avais voulu me cacher, j'aurais choisi un meilleur endroit...

\- C'est ici, le meilleur endroit !

Artus s'assit à côté d'Harry. Ils étaient tous les deux en train de fixer le terrain de Quidditch, assis dans les gradins.

\- Le nouvel élève, attrapeur prodige, accepté au club de Slug et grand gagnant tournoi de duels de sorciers. Harry Adams, je ne sais pas d'où tu viens mais une chose est sûre : avec toi, on peut se vanter d'être à Serpentard !

\- Et si j'avais trop joué sur ma chance et que je devenais incapable d'attraper le vif d'or ?

\- Alors, je n'aurais plus aucune raison de t'adresser la parole.

Harry se tourna brusquement vers Artus qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- Tu m'as promis la coupe tant que je serais Capitaine ! Si on ne gagne pas cette année, ça sera l'année prochaine.

\- Et si ce n'est pas l'année prochaine ?

\- Et bien tu auras fait une promesse dans le vent et tu m'auras donc brisé le cœur.

Harry lui fit un mince sourire.

\- Je suis persuadé, dit Harry, qu'on gagnera cette fichue coupe.

\- Je retrouve enfin mon Adams !

Harry se mit à rire.

\- Au fait, Adams, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais bossé pendant les vacances.

\- Euh, oui...

\- D'accord. Alors, en août, il y a un camp d'entraînement pour jeunes joueurs en Irlande. Des gosses âgés de sept à dix ans apprennent à voler sur des balais pour enfants. Le but est de donner des cours de vol et à la fin du mois, on organise un petit match. C'est un camp, donc du coup c'est rudimentaire, on dort dans des tentes. Mais il y a la mer. Enfin, je dis ça mais il faut du courage pour s'y baigner. Enfin bref, ce que je voulais savoir c'est si tu voulais te faire un peu d'argent. Tu pourrais peut-être t'y inscrire ? Tu peux dire non parce que tu détestes les enfants, je comprendrais.

Harry avala l'information, les yeux ronds.

\- Tu y seras ?

\- Je ne rate pas une seule année. Tu acceptes ?

\- Est-ce qu'il faut son propre balai ?

\- Ne t'en fais, je te prêterai un des miens !

\- Dans ce cas, je veux bien.

Artus se leva d'un bond et ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry.

\- C'est super ! Tu verras, on s'y amuse vraiment bien !

\- Tu me l'as proposé pour surveiller mon entraînement, avoue-le !

Artus leva les mains comme un innocent.

\- Je ne t'avouerai pas que je suis inquiet de te savoir loin d'un balai pendant deux mois.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu sois à Serpentard ?

Artus étudia la question avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu trouves que je ne corresponds pas au profil ? Qu'est ce qui définit les Serpentard, selon toi ?

\- Le sarcasme ?

Le capitaine se mit à rire et Harry l'accompagna.

\- C'est l'ambition, Harry. Nous sommes ambitieux. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on veut tous faire une carrière en politique, ça veut dire qu'on veut tous réussir, et peu importe le domaine. Le mien, c'est le Quidditch. Parfois, tous les efforts du monde ne viennent pas à bout de ceux qui sont doués de naissance. Regarde, toi ou Potter, vous n'avez besoin de faire aucun effort. Je monte sur un balai depuis que j'ai six ans, j'adore ça, c'est ma passion. Je sais ce que je veux faire de ma vie, je sais ce que je serai. Je suis ambitieux et assez vieux pour savoir que ma maison me correspond.

Harry but ses mots avec une étrange sensation dans la poitrine. C'était vrai : rien ne disait que les Serpentard devaient forcément vouloir le pire juste pour la reconnaissance et la satisfaction personnelle... Il y avait plein d'autres domaines où il fallait de l'ingéniosité.

\- Est-ce que tu trouves que je fais un bon Serpentard ?

\- Je trouve que tu en es le meilleur exemple, pour le moment. Même en sixième année, on parle de toi comme le futur prodige. Quand tu seras au sommet, j'espère que tu n'oublieras pas les conseils d'un capitaine qui n'a jamais fait gagner son équipe.

\- Rassure moi, tu n'as pas l'intention d'être aussi défaitiste toute ta vie ?

\- Je ne le suis pas. J'ai l'impression que Potter sera beaucoup plus hargneux maintenant que tu l'as traîné dans la boue.

 **OooooooOooooooO**

William trouva Harry dans la bibliothèque. C'était le seul endroit où le blond pouvait éviter les gloussements idiots des nouvelles recrues de son fan club. Par un coup du sort inespéré, il était seul, chose qui arrivait de moins en moins souvent. En début d'année, Harry réussissait encore à se faire discret mais à présent, c'était peine perdue. A ses côtés se trouvait toujours soit Severus, soit Lily, soit Regulus.

Harry avait fait comme il l'avait dit, il s'était débrouillé seul. Mulciber ne faisait plus rien contre lui, Potter et Black non plus. Il avait, en une année, réussi à obtenir le respect de la moitié des Serpentard et la crainte de l'autre. William avait cette drôle d'impression que, quoi qu'il fasse, Harry était au dessus de lui. Ça faisait de lui un être à part et il se demandait toujours comment il avait réussi à l'avoir contre lui, comment il avait réussi à l'embrasser. Comment avait-il fait pour avoir un peu d'Harry juste pour lui ? Parce que le blond ne montrait rien à personne. Aucun signe de faiblesse, aucune réelle peur, aucun doute sur ce qu'il devait faire, même si personne ne comprenait rien à son comportement. William ne comprenait pas Harry mais il était attiré par lui. Il voulait comprendre et, en même temps, il voulait le supplier de lui revenir. Ça ne serait pas grave s'il gardait ses secrets.

William secoua la tête, il se mentait à lui-même : c'était évident qu'il voulait savoir.

Harry l'aperçut enfin et comme s'il ne s'était rien passé il lui fit un sourire éclatant.

Le bracelet était toujours là.

\- Tu profites de ton mois de mai enfermé dans les livres ?

\- Je sais, c'est dingue. Mais Lily est intransigeante, je n'ai pas eu de résultats satisfaisants en étude de runes selon elle, alors que je suis un peu au-dessus de la moyenne. Du coup, je suis condamné à faire beaucoup mieux au devoir suivant.

William s'assit en face de lui.

\- Elle se conduit comme une mère…

\- C'est exactement ça, dit Harry en souriant, elle me fait trop peur pour que je riposte.

\- Pourtant tu l'as battue. Je suis impressionné, le niveau en Amérique est au-dessus.

\- Crois le ou non, j'étais un élève plutôt dans la moyenne, je gardais le cap grâce à Herma. Tout ça, c'était clairement un travail d'équipe.

\- Tu fais encore le modeste.

Harry lui adressa un sourire doux et le cœur de William s'emballa.

\- Non, c'est la vérité. Je me rends compte maintenant à quel point certaines personnes ont un tel impact sur votre vie, que ça forge votre caractère. Avant, je voulais juste me débrouiller seul tout le temps et on me suivait sans que je ne demande rien. Maintenant…

Harry laissa la fin de sa phrase mourir dans sa gorge.

\- Maintenant, tu aimes bien te décharger. Pourtant, Harry, tu agis comme si tu étais tout seul…

Harry écarquilla les yeux puis rigola doucement en baissant la tête.

\- Suis-je ton sujet de prédilection ?

\- C'est pour ça qu'on n'est plus ensemble ?

\- Tu en sais déjà plus sur moi que n'importe qui. Tu me fais peur parce que tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je ne pensais pas être aussi prévisible.

\- Je ne pensais pas l'être non plus mais tu soulèves toujours les mots justes. Tu ne veux pas être avec moi parce que tu as peur que j'en apprenne plus sur toi. Je ne veux pas être avec toi parce que je meurs d'envie de savoir quelle est ton histoire donc, dans tous les cas, Harry, tu seras toujours tout seul si tu ne t'ouvres pas.

Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Et voilà, la fameuse discussion, le fameux premier pas de William. Attendre un moment puis venir débloquer le sujet juste parce que lui était trop peu enclin à le faire de son propre chef. Parler avec William était comme une libération, même si le sujet n'était pas le plus heureux. Mais ça lui faisait du bien d'entendre sa voix, de l'avoir pour lui seul.

\- Je suppose que, dans ton histoire, je suis la Tisserande.

\- Et que dans la tienne, je suis la petite sirène. Je marche sur des couteaux et je ne peux rien dire.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas. Je devrais être plutôt fier d'en savoir plus que d'autres. Peut-on recommencer ? A être amis, je veux dire ?

Harry releva un regard plein de tristesse et William détourna les yeux.

\- Bien sûr qu'on peut. Soyons amis.

Mais ça ne faisait plaisir ni à l'un, ni à l'autre.

* * *

 **OoooooooOooooooO**

Chaque matin depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, Severus Rogue était toujours le premier à se lever, le premier à se rendre dans la salle de bains, le premier à monter dans la grande salle. Chaque matin, Severus Rogue nouait sa cravate en se regardant dans le miroir et en se demandant quel autre sort il subirait de la part des Gryffondor. S'il se levait tôt, il avait la possibilité de les éviter et de voir Lily. Il pouvait ensuite disparaître avec elle et l'écouter parler de ses cours, de ses progrès, de ce qu'elle aimait à Poudlard.

Mais Severus Rogue avait beau se lever tôt, il n'évitait jamais très longtemps James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Si les deux derniers étaient discrets quand il s'agissait de lui jouer des tours, Potter et Black ne se privaient pas d'être cruels. Severus Rogue était donc le premier à se lever parce qu'il croyait dur comme fer au dicton « le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt » et même si, jusqu'à présent, tout ça ne lui avait apporté que du temps passé avec Lily, il avait parfaitement conscience que le monde appartenait à Potter et ses amis. Mais toute cette histoire, c'était avant l'arrivée d'Harry Adams.

Harry Adams, l'élève le plus étrange, le plus fou et le plus incroyable qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré.

Severus se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Un jour avant la rentrée, quand il se trouvait sur le chemin de Traverse. Il avait vu ce garçon blond utiliser sa baguette pour échanger un serpent contre un bout de bois. Severus en avait été tellement choqué qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de prévenir le vendeur.

Choqué et impressionné.

Sa surprise avait alors été immense quand le garçon avait été présenté comme futur élève. Il avait son âge, allait entrer dans sa maison et en plus de ça, il fut la première personne à qui Harry parla seul à seul. Pourquoi n'avait-il dit à personne qu'Harry parlait fourchelangue ? Parce que Severus aimait bien savoir qu'il avait un secret en commun avec quelqu'un. Il aimait être le seul, par exemple, à savoir que son ancien ami Lucius Malfoy avait pris des cours de transplanage en secret parce qu'il n'était pas aussi doué que ça. Il aimait être le seul à savoir que Lily Evans avait, un jour et sans le vouloir, jeté un sort à McGonagall alors qu'elle voulait juste attaquer Potter, et que ce dernier avait été puni à sa place.

Severus faisait partie de ces gens qui pensaient que les informations et les petits secrets pouvaient détruire quelqu'un. Il n'avait pas l'intention de blesser Lily, ni de crier sur tous les toits que Lucius ne jouait que sur les apparences parce que Lily et Lucius avaient été de son côté. Un secret comme celui d'Harry, on ne l'utilisait qu'en cas d'extrême urgence.

Harry l'intriguait mais il lui faisait la morale et l'insultait comme James Potter. Si les Serpentard savaient qu'Harry parlait fourchelangue, ils l'auraient érigé en héros sans même chercher à savoir d'où venait sa mère ou son père. C'était lui ouvrir en grand la porte du palais des sorciers puissants. Alors, Severus avait gardé cette information et, contre toute attente, Harry aussi.

Le blond s'était fait une place d'une autre manière. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de montrer que sa présence dans la maison de Salazar était légitime, il avait gagné ce mérite. Il avait imposé à tout le monde l'idée qu'il était digne des vert et argent. Il avait cependant cessé d'exposer ses idées sur le sang, s'étant rendu compte que beaucoup se braquaient, et avait opté pour une autre solution. Si tout ce qu'aimaient voir les Serpentard se résumait à des sorciers aux propriétés incroyables, alors il allait leur servir ce qu'il demandait. Pourtant, Severus avait écouté ses idées, les avait assimilées et avait compris le sens de ses paroles. Il avait mis le temps qu'il fallait et avait fait beaucoup d'erreurs avant ça, comme parler d'Harry à Lucius Malfoy, ou se ranger du coté de Regulus par crainte de voir tous les Serpentard se retourner contre lui. C'est ce qui était finalement arrivé à Harry.

Severus s'était amèrement rendu compte qu'il ne représentait pas grand-chose. Lucius avait cessé de lui envoyer des lettres. L'homme qui l'avait protégé des Gryffondor durant une année se détournait de lui parce qu'il était ami avec Lily Evans. Pourtant, malgré la tristesse et le ressentiment, Severus avait préféré suivre encore un peu Harry Adams. Et de toutes les idées qu'il avait eues, il était sûr que celle-ci était la meilleure.

Parce que depuis qu'Harry Adams était entré dans sa vie, tout lui souriait. Il n'avait plus l'impression de devoir se forcer, il n'avait plus l'impression d'être insignifiant, il n'avait plus l'impression d'être un moins que rien. Il se sentait et se savait apprécié et Harry l'avait sauvé d'une manière que le blond n'imaginait sûrement pas.

Severus avait très bien senti que son amitié avec Lily aurait pu s'effilocher. Elle n'avait pas apprécié son attrait pour la magie noire. Elle n'avait pas apprécié Lucius et ses autres amis et n'appréciait pas non plus cette guerre idiote entre Serpentard et Gryffondor ni cette lubie sur la suprématie du sang. Lily était contre les nouveaux intérêts de Severus et le brun s'était rendu compte, avec du recul, que s'il avait continué sur ce chemin là, il aurait pu la perdre définitivement.

Mais Harry avait amélioré tout ça : il lui avait fait prendre conscience de l'importance d'avoir Lily à ses côtés et de respecter ses conseils, parce qu'elle voulait juste l'aider. Si son amour pour Lily s'était au départ construit sur le fait que c'était la seule sorcière de sa ville, au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, Severus avait parfaitement vu que Lily était une personne parfaite. Le genre de fille qu'on voulait suivre partout, qu'on voulait écouter toute la journée, à qui on voulait rendre service. Et le Noël passé en sa compagnie avait dévoilé plus que ça.

Il avait dévoilé une Lily aimante, prête à tout pour ses amis et prête à tout pour lui. Et ça aussi, c'était grâce à Harry.

Quand Severus regardait le blond, il lui trouvait des similitudes avec Lily. Au départ jaloux de leur entente quasi-fusionnelle, il s'était rendu compte que Lily et Harry avaient plus l'air de jumeaux qu'autre chose. Ils souriaient de la même façon, avaient quelques fois les mêmes intonations et souvent les mêmes réactions. Quand Severus se retrouvait uniquement avec eux deux, il avait l'impression d'être au sein d'une famille.

C'était un sentiment étrange et tellement satisfaisant en même temps. Être avec Lily et Harry, c'était comme se retrouver chez les Evans, près de ce sapin à déballer des cadeaux qu'il n'attendait pas.

Alors, ce matin-là, en nouant sa cravate devant son miroir, Severus se rendit compte qu'il souriait. Il souriait parce qu'il ne s'était pas levé le premier, parce qu'il n'avait plus besoin de le faire. Il n'avait plus besoin de raser les murs pour éviter Potter et sa clique parce que ces derniers ne s'intéressaient plus à lui et que sa propre obsession d'avoir une information s'était totalement éteinte. Il souriait parce qu'il n'était pas aussi pressé que ça d'avoir juste un peu de temps avec Lily, parce qu'à présent il en passait plus que les années précédentes.

Il souriait parce qu'il n'avait pas à monter seul les marches du donjon. Que, quand il reviendrait dans sa chambre, il trouverait Cassie en train de préparer ses affaires et rappeler à Severus qu'ils avaient Arithmancie, William plongé dans une lecture étrange et Harry émergeant difficilement de sa nuit. Qu'ensuite, ils monteraient tous ensemble en rigolant ou en débattant d'un sujet sérieux ou non, qu'ils salueraient d'un geste de la main Rebecca, Lily et probablement Migale. Que les regards suspicieux de James ne lui feraient rien parce qu'Harry serait en train de lui montrer quelque chose de plus intéressant.

Severus souriait parce que cette année avait été meilleure que toutes les autres. Il avait perdu Lucius, il avait perdu son duel mais comparé à tout ce qu'il avait gagné, ce n'était rien. Severus avait gagné des amis, il avait appris à s'aimer un peu plus, il avait découvert le plaisir d'être réconforté quand ça n'allait pas et d'être utile quelques fois. Il avait trouvé un attrait plus amusant dans la création de sorts que dans la magie noire. Il avait de nouveaux secrets qui l'incluaient lui, il avait regardé une fille autre que Lily Evans et l'avait trouvée mignonne. Il pouvait marcher seul dans les couloirs et tomber sur un Serdaigle qui le saluait d'un signe de tête.

Tout ça parce qu'Harry Adams était entré dans sa vie.

Il tira sur sa cravate et sortit de la salle de bains. Quand il retourna dans sa chambre, Cassie lui rappela qu'ils avaient Arithmancie, William posa le livre sur les « facultés magiques de solidification et évaporation » et secoua Harry qui s'était rendormi habillé.

Alors Severus se remit à sourire et se dit pour la première fois de sa vie que cette journée allait être parfaite, tout comme les suivantes.

.

.

A suivre

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me le dire (même si ça vous a déçu aussi hein). A lundi les agneaux !**


	24. Amuse-moi

Bonjour à tous.

Moonlight a remporté l'oscar du meilleur film…un film sur l'homosexualité entre gangster noir…pfffoouuah trop d'émotion dans ce film magnifique. Je vous le conseil.

Sans transition la réponse à vos reviews.

 **Ptitcoeurfragile** : Merci beaucoup et voici la suite huhu.

 **Noah** : J'espère que je n'arrive pas trop tard pour ta pause du coup ahah. Ça ne me fais pas plaisir de faire souffrir William, mais la vie étant ce qu'elle est, on ne vit pas toujours comme on le désire. C'est super pessimiste comme façon de voir les choses XD. Je pense que William est un garçon mentalement fort et lucide. Je pense qu'il s'en sortira d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je pense beaucoup trop de chose de lui. Merci pour ta lecture, et tes compliments. Koeur sur toi et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Avion en papier** : Bonjour toi ! En fait j'ai compris je reçois tes messages en décalé, genre vraiment c'est incroyable…et bizarre. Du coup je vais juste te dire que je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi sur la façon dont il faut voir Sirius (et je l'aime énormément aussi) et je n'ai jamais supposé la mort de William (c'est trop affreux dis donc).Je n'ai acheté ma nintendo DS que pour pokemon et monster hunter, je ne suis pas trop fan des jeux comme bravely default, sorry. Ah j'aime moi que tu penses à ma fic souvent XD, mais je ne voudrais pas trop envahir ta vie. Je vais me contenter de tes déclaration enflammé et maintenir cet amour en écrivant des choses chouettes huhu. Merci pour ta lecture, merci pour tes compliments, merci pour ta review. Gros koeur sur toi, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Yume resonnance** : Oh comme je suis ravie que tu te souviennes du détail de la potion tue-loup…je n'en dis pas plus. Non vraiment je n'en dirais pas plus…argh. Huhu sinon merci pour ton compliment et ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira, koeur sur toi !

 **Millon** : Ce que je vais faire de Regulus ?! Je n'ai pas l'intention de le blesser…physiquement du moins. Je veux qu'il s'en sorte le petit mine de rien. Ça aurait difficile de faire perdre Harry (il est le grand gagnant dans mon cœur). Et oui enfin Severus respire. Parfait pour lui XD. Merci pour ta lecture, merci pour ton commentaire, merci pour tes compliments. Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **Minimiste** : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite, bonne lecture et Koeur sur toi !

 **Soln96** : Ahah merci beaucoup. Oui j'aurais eu du mal à faire de William quelqu'un qui préfère ignorer les gens. Ça m'aurait brisé le cœur. Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira n_n.

 **Astrea** : Alors c'est un peu difficile de se concentrer sur tout le monde. Surtout que globalement l'histoire se fixe sur Harry mais…il va y avoir de plus en plus de point de vue différent et ça se confirmera encore dans les autres chapitres. C'était un peu l'année d'Harry en ce moment. Mmh tuer William…c'est une idée (je t'assure que tu ne m'influence pas niark, niark). C'est drôle parce que tu mets un peu la charrue avant les bœufs, tu ne serais pas un devin par hasard ? Je suis contente que tu apprécies ma Pétunia. Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup mais j'aime bien quand on en fait quelqu'un de compréhensif et gentil. Sinon, merci beaucoup de me lire et merci de commenter. J'espère que la suite te satisfera. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture !

 **A.F** : Alllooorrss toutes tes questions ont des réponses…réelles. Je te l'assure. Mais elles arrivent avec la suite de l'histoire. Pourquoi est ce qu'Harry n'en parle pas ? Peut-être parce qu'il ne veut pas trop influencer le futur. Si il dit à sa mère (alors qu'il n'est même pas sûr qu'elle aime son père) qu'il est son fils, elle niera peut-être tout et se demandera comment diable elle a pu tomber amoureuse de James Potter et peut-être que ça ne se fera pas. Harry doit déjà gérer la vie de plein de gens il essaie sûrement d'éviter plus de problème et plus de question. Je ne peux pas te dire combien de chapitre avant le retour au présent…parce que je n'ai toujours pas fini d'écrire le passé. Navrée XD. Je pense que les choses accéléreront vraiment quand….ah je ne peux pas le dire sans dévoiler plus de chose. Patience petite scarabé. Merci pour ta lecture, tes compliments, ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi !

 **Serpenta** : Tu as douté ? Vraiment ? XD mon amour pour Harry ne se voit pas assez alors, ou j'ai bien joué mon jeu. Tu as peut-être raison sur les pensées de Severus (mes pensées tournent souvent en boucle) mais ça doit être la partie « Oh ce Harry Adams est vraiment étrange et il change ma vie olalala. » Je vais essayer d'être plus prudent à l'avenir mais je crois que j'aime me répéter. C'est vrai que ce chapitre était beaucoup plus calme et qu'il n'y avait pas de rebondissement particulier mais Harry à vécu une année riche en émotion, il mérite une petite pause XD. Merci pour ta lecture et tes compliments et merci d'adorer mon histoire. Voici la suite, koeur sur toi !

 **Enishi-Haru** : Chalut. Merci beaucoup et voici la suite !

 **JBE** : ahaha j'adore ton « ouai bof » genre les mecs sont pas du tout au taquet dans leurs amitiés XD. Oui tu as été plus ingénieuse que Rebecca XD. Merci pour ta lecture et ton commentaire. Koeur sur toi.

 **Bloodynirvana** : Merci beaucoup. Voici un petit aperçut avec la suite. Koeur sur toi.

 **KrisIzzy** : Hihi merci beaucoup. En effet Harry est un peu bête des fois.

 **Chapel Lucie** : Arf, tout ce qui est arrivé à Harry est injuste…et c'est la faute de Voldemort ! Ne t'en fais pas, peut-être que les choses s'amélioreront qui sait. En attendant voici la suite. Koeur sur toi.

 **Quetsche** : Vroui, merci beaucoup. C'est vrai que c'est calme…beaucoup trop calme. Ahah, merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Merci encore pour votre soutien, vos compliments, vos reviews, ça me touche beaucoup, beaucoup ! Merci à **Titou Douh** aussi et ses petits commentaires, drôle, que vous ne voyez pas XD.

Bonne lecture les agneaux.

.

.

 **AMUSE MOI**

« Ce parfum de nos années mortes

Ceux qui peuvent frapper à ta porte. »

Le vent nous portera. Noir Désir.

.

.

Artus Bines vit Harry Adams attraper le vif d'or au moment où James Potter marquait le deux-cent trentième point.

Harry démontrait encore plus ses talents et Potter en faisait tout autant. Gryffondor fut une fois de plus le champion cette année-là.

Si Artus était terriblement déçu, le regard profondément triste que lui lança Harry lui brisa le cœur. Le blond descendit vers lui et tendit son poing dans sa direction. Il ouvrit la main et dévoila le vif d'or.

\- L'année prochaine, Capitaine, quand tu quitteras Poudlard, Serpentard obtiendra cette coupe !

Artus lui fit un sourire éclatant et, plutôt que récupérer le vif d'or, prit Harry dans ses bras en explosant de rire.

\- Il y a tout intérêt !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le reste de l'équipe se jette sur eux à leur tour.

\- C'est la première fois qu'on dépasse les cent points !

\- L'année prochaine, ils se prendront une raclée d'enfer !

\- Ce fichu vif d'or est à toi, Harry !

Ils avaient perdu un match mais gagnaient une équipe.

 **OoooooooOooooooO**

Regulus Black suivait Harry qui se dirigeait vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Le blond était venu le chercher dès le matin, l'empêchant de profiter du dernier dimanche à Poudlard dans son lit. Harry avait voulu être discret en venant le voir mais le brun lui avait certifié qu'il était presque un héros et qu'il s'était trompé sur son compte, qu'il était désolé d'avoir agi aussi bêtement et qu'il était plus Serpentard que n'importe quel Serpentard. En vérité, Regulus s'assurait d'être entouré des meilleurs et pour le moment, le meilleur ,c'était Adams. Même si son amitié avec la sang-de-bourbe était contre nature, Regulus devait se l'avouer Harry Adams valait bien de devoir supporter cette entente étrange. Et qui savait, peut-être qu'un jour il retrouverait la raison... Regulus arriverait bien à le convaincre du bien fondé de ses principes.

Il fallait qu'Harry soit de son coté, avec lui dans leurs rangs, ils seraient invincibles. En attendant, il se contenterait de le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'Harry veuille bien l'écouter. Arrivés à la cabane, le blond toqua et presque aussitôt, Hagrid apparut.

\- Oh, bonjour ! Tu es bien matinal, Harry !

\- Je voulais m'assurer de pouvoir m'amuser assez longtemps. Avez-vous de quoi les attirer ?

\- J'ai de quoi, oui ! Quelle chance tu as de pouvoir les voir !

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une chance...

\- Reconnais que ce sont des créatures magnifiques, Harry.

Harry soupira. Hagrid trouvait toutes les créatures étranges magnifiques.

\- Allons-y si vous êtes prêt, alors.

\- Prêt à quoi ? demanda Regulus.

\- Tu vas voir. Enfin… Tu… Euh. Tu verras.

Regulus ne posa pas plus de questions même s'il était parfaitement intrigué. Et comme ils se dirigeaient vers la forêt, ça ne pouvait qu'être excitant. Du moment qu'ils ne tombaient pas sur les centaures... Ils marchèrent longtemps et Regulus remarqua qu'ils ne faisaient que longer le bois sans jamais vraiment le pénétrer. Arrivés à un certain endroit, il tourna la tête pour voir qu'il distinguait le château au loin.

\- Bon... Ici, ça fera l'affaire.

Hagrid ouvrit la besace qu'il avait emportée avec lui et aussitôt, une odeur de viande faisandée et de sang séché se dégagea du sac. Regulus en eut un haut le cœur. Hagrid amenait toujours des animaux juste abattus à Feutenfer mais là, c'était comme s'il avait laissé la viande au chaud exprès pour que l'odeur soit insupportable. Il regarda Harry et remarqua que ce dernier avait aussi mis sa main sur son nez.

Soudain, le blond agita la main et Hagrid lui fit un bref signe de tête. Regulus le vit prendre un morceau de viande et le jeter au loin. Le morceau de chair ne toucha jamais le sol. Il disparut, comme avalé par une forme invisible, et Regulus comprit.

\- C'est un sombral ! Il y a un sombral !

\- Il n'y en a pas qu'un. Il y en a trois, en fait.

\- Trois !?

Regulus vit le sac de viande se faire tirer par la forme invisible et les bouts de viande se levèrent dans le ciel, se faisant déchirer, mordiller, béqueter. Le brun observa ce manège avec des yeux ronds et un immense sourire. Harry s'avança vers le vide et tendit la main. Sa robe fut doucement tirée et Harry caressa le vide. Puis il fit le tour et donna l'impression de s'agripper à quelque chose. Il leva une jambe et, sans plus attendre, se retrouva assis dans les airs.

\- A toi, mon garçon !

\- Mais je ne vois rien !

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire de voir.

Hagrid s'approcha de lui et plaça ses énormes mains sous les aisselles de Regulus pour le soulever. Il le posa derrière Harry et il attacha immédiatement ses bras autour de la taille du blond. Il était assis, il sentait les flancs maigres de la créature qu'il montait. Il posa une main derrière lui et devina les bosses des os du sombral. Quelque chose le frôla et il comprit que c'était la queue de la créature qui s'agitait.

\- Je retourne à la cabane, Harry. Essayez d'être discrets.

\- Je le suis toujours.

\- Qu'est ce qu…

Mais avant que Regulus ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit, Harry se pencha et agita ses mains serrées sur quelques chose qu'il ne voyait pas, évidemment. Aussitôt, un immense courant d'air souffla sur son visage et il resserra sa prise sur le ventre d'Harry. Ils avançaient rapidement. Regulus pouvait voir l'herbe défiler sous ses yeux et… S'éloigner.

Ils s'envolaient.

\- On vole !

Harry éclata de rire. Regulus observa son propre corps qui flottait dans le vide. Il n'en revenait pas, il volait sur le dos d'un sombral. Il se détacha légèrement d'Harry et serra les côtes de l'animal de ses jambes puis écarta les bras et ferma les yeux.

\- Regulus, regarde !

Regulus rouvrit les yeux et observa l'endroit qu'Harry indiquait du doigt. Feutenfer se tenait au-dessus d'un arbre. Ses ailes de taille moyenne s'agitaient et battaient l'air. Regulus entendit son rugissement plaintif.

\- Vole, Feutenfer ! Vole avec nous !

La chimère se pencha sur la branche et avança de ses pattes encore maladroites. Ses ailes battirent alors qu'Harry et Regulus faisaient des longs cercles au-dessus de lui.

\- Ça va être son premier vol, Adams !

Harry ne répondit rien. Il voyait Feutenfer lutter entre l'envie de sauter et la sécurité de l'arbre solidement enfoncé dans le sol. La chimère gémit de nouveau et Regulus continua à l'encourager. Elle ouvrit alors ses ailes en grand et bondit en s'appuyant sur ses pattes arrière et se mit à voler gauchement. Regulus l'applaudit et elle rugit de plus belle.

Feutenfer se mit à voler autour d'eux, miaulant et grondant de plaisir. Harry se demanda s'il était possible de lui jeter un sort pour savoir ce qu'il pensait à cet instant. Il évita de le faire mais se promit d'essayer un jour. Tout en se laissant diriger par le sombral, il pensa à emporter Regulus loin, très loin de Poudlard. Il pourrait fuir et lui faire visiter le monde entier, prendre le temps de lui changer les idées. Il savait que beaucoup de choses restaient à faire, qu'il faudrait quelque chose de fort pour qu'il se rende compte que tout n'était pas joli dans son idéologie et cela passait par un Kreattur revenant dans un piteux état. Mais la tentation était grande. Il pouvait fuir baguette en main à dos de sombral emportant avec eux Feutenfer et Harry serait libre, libre de toute contrainte et de tout devoir. Libre de ne sauver personne à part lui-même.

Un regard sur le château suffit à balayer toutes ses idées saugrenues de fuite. Il avait une tâche à terminer. Lentement, il fit redescendre la créature ailée sous les remarques ennuyées de Regulus qui voulait voler toute la journée. Feutenfer les suivit dans leur descente mais, tandis qu'Harry se dirigeait vers l'orée des bois, il s'enfonçait dans la forêt. Regulus le regarda disparaître dans les bois.

\- Ils sont fidèles à leur territoire.

\- Il ne quittera plus jamais la forêt interdite ? Il est loyal à sa terre.

Regulus évita de répondre. Il retrouva la terre ferme avec une pointe de déception. Si Harry lui avait demandé maintenant ce qu'il en avait pensé, Regulus lui aurait dit que pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait eu envie de tout quitter. Il aurait aimé qu'Harry l'emmène loin _;_ peut-être faire le tour du monde et rencontrer ses soi-disant autres sorciers puissants. Partir pour découvrir d'autres animaux magiques, vivre une vie pour lui seul. Avec Harry, il ne doutait pas d'être en sécurité... Mais la réalité le rattrapa dès que son pied toucha le sol. Il était le seul pilier de sa famille, Sirius n'entendrait jamais raison et ça ne faisait qu'empirer d'année en année. Il ne restait que lui pour faire la fierté des Black et empêcher que sa famille tombe en disgrâce. Il ne pouvait pas tout quitter, tout abandonner juste pour vivre sa vie en égoïste... Que diraient son père et sa mère ? Que penserait Lucius, aussi ?

Peut-être que si Harry lui avait posé la question, il lui aurait fait part de toutes ses craintes... Ils avaient juste à faire un crochet par chez lui pour récupérer Kreattur pour disparaître totalement. Mais Harry ne posa aucune question. Il caressa la bête invisible, le regard vide perdu dans ses propres pensées.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu les vois ?

Harry s'écarta du sombral et observa Regulus comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Ses cheveux noirs mi-longs étaient en bataille tout autour de son crâne et ses yeux du même gris que ceux de Sirius le détaillaient scrupuleusement. Harry resta un moment à observer la couleur de ses orbes. Était-ce une particularité de la famille Black ? Les yeux de Draco Malfoy étaient les mêmes, non ? Harry essaya de se souvenir de la couleur des yeux de son ancien ennemi. Il était sûr que c'était plus ou moins les mêmes. Ils brillaient comme ceux de Regulus à cet instant et souffraient de cette même inconstance et de cette même farouche détermination... Comme s'ils savaient que quelque chose n'allait pas mais qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

\- Est-ce en rapport avec l'histoire des deux frères que tu m'as racontée ? Tu as vu l'un d'eux mourir ?

Harry devint livide. Ce n'était qu'après avoir vu Cédric Diggory mourir qu'il avait commencé à voir les sombrals mais ça aurait très bien pu être à cause de Sirius, à cause de lui. En fin de compte, tout était toujours à cause de lui. Harry essaya de reprendre contenance.

\- J'ai vu l'un d'eux mourir, oui.

\- Comment ?

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas, je préfère ne pas en parler.

Regulus voulut insister mais le regard plein de tristesse d'Harry l'en empêcha. Ils remontèrent en silence le parc. Le brun avait l'impression d'être passé d'un moment de joie intense à un moment de totale mélancolie. Il y avait plus de secrets et plus de zones d'ombre autour d'Harry Adams qu'il ne le pensait et chaque jour épaississait cette brume d'étrangeté autour de lui.

\- Adams ?

\- Oui ?

\- Seras-tu là l'année prochaine ? Je veux dire... Tu ne retournes pas en Amérique ?

Harry se tourna pour faire face à Regulus.

\- Ce n'est pour le moment pas dans mes projets.

\- Pour le moment ?

Harry adressa un sourire énigmatique à Regulus puis se remit en marche.

\- J'ai, je crois, encore quelques amis, quelque part dans le temps, murmura-t-il.

 **OooooooOooooooO**

Lily Evans ramena sa chevelure rousse en une queue de cheval. Dans sa chambre, presque toutes les valises de toutes ses camarades étaient faites. La sienne l'était complètement. Demain, elle quitterait Poudlard pour une destination parfaitement inconnue. Elle n'en revenait pas de la demande de Cassie, ou plutôt du père de Cassie qui invitait tous les amis de son fils à passer un mois entier dans sa résidence du Surrey. C'était avec un naturel touchant qu'il avait demandé à Lily si elle voulait venir et ce fut avec autant de naturel qu'elle accepta. Ses parents furent ravis d'apprendre qu'elle avait des amis sorciers prêts à l'inviter.

Il était donc convenu qu'elle et Severus rentreraient chez eux pour préparer leurs affaires et que Lily puisse un peu profiter de sa sœur, même si elles se verraient tout le mois de juillet. Elle avait d'abord cru qu'Harry refuserait de venir mais ce dernier avait paru véritablement enchanté, tout comme Severus qui, même s'il ne le montra pas, avait posé plein de questions sur ce qu'il y avait à faire dans le Surrey. Au final, ils se retrouvaient à y aller avec Rebecca et William, qui n'avaient même pas fait semblant de réfléchir.

D'un geste satisfait, elle secoua ses cheveux. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte : partir. Ce soir, elle profiterait avec plaisir du dernier repas qu'offrait l'école. Elle avait observé le sablier des points et ne se faisait aucune illusion sur le fait que les couleurs de Gryffondor ne brilleraient pas dans la grande salle. En fait, sa maison avait réussi à rattraper un nombre de points adéquat grâce à la coupe de Quidditch mais avait presque perdu sur tous les tableaux, en grande partie à cause des pitreries de Potter et ses amis. Harry n'avait pas été en reste : sa victoire durant les duels avait rapporté beaucoup de points à sa maison et, mine de rien, Cassie était toujours prompt à donner les bonnes réponses en cours, tout comme Rebecca et Severus.

Elle referma la porte du dortoir et marcha jusqu'à la salle commune pour tomber avec déplaisir nez à nez sur James Potter. Ce dernier lui fit un immense sourire et, durant un instant, un tout petit instant, elle crut voir Harry. La vision fut si troublante qu'elle recula légèrement.

\- Potter ?

\- Salut, Evans.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. James était tout seul, ce qui était relativement rare. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle avec suspicion.

\- Qu'est ce que tu trafiques encore ?

\- Je t'attendais. Tout le monde est parti alors je me suis dit que je pouvais t'accompagner.

Lily le jaugea du regard. A quel moment avait-elle cru qu'il ressemblait à Harry ? Son ami n'affichait pas ce genre d'air suffisant et ne transpirait pas l'arrogance et la fierté. Harry ne fanfaronnait pas dès qu'une phrase sortait de sa bouche. Il était conscient de ses qualités mais savait faire preuve de modestie. Potter ne devait sûrement pas connaître la définition du mot « modeste ». Elle plissa les lèvres en une moue dubitative.

\- Tu penses que je ne suis pas capable de marcher toute seule ?

\- Non. Je…Oh, bon sang Evans ! J'essaie juste d'être sympa !

\- Et c'est maintenant que tu te réveilles ?!

James fut piqué au vif et fronça les sourcils. Là, il ressemblait un peu à Harry. Il fallait absolument qu'elle arrête ça. Comparer James à Harry était un jeu stupide. Elle essaya tout de même de détailler les différences entre leurs visages.

Déjà, James était plus grand qu'Harry : il faisait la même taille que Cassie et William, qui dépassaient le mètre soixante. Leurs coupes de cheveux n'étaient définitivement pas les mêmes. James avait des cheveux noirs corbeau et ébouriffés dans tous les sens, comme s'il venait juste de sortir du lit, tandis que ceux d'Harry étaient blonds et lisses, coupés courts. James avait les yeux marrons, ceux d'Harry étaient verts, du même vert que ceux de Lily, d'ailleurs, et elle aimait cette petite singularité, ce petit truc en commun qu'ils avaient.

Potter avait l'air plus solide, aussi. Il était plus mince que William mais n'était pas maigre comme un clou. Alors, la seule chose qu'ils avaient en commun était les lunettes et leurs peaux. C'était une chose qui avait particulièrement attiré Lily chez James la première fois qu'elle l'avait réellement regardé. Pas cette fois rapide dans le train, mais durant un cours où il se tenait étonnamment tranquille. Le climat d'Angleterre donnait la plupart du temps aux Anglais un teint blafard. Lily et Severus n'échappaient pas à la règle mais James avait ce léger hâle qui couvrait son épiderme _;_ la couleur du miel, avait-elle pensé. Tout comme Harry. Ensuite, James avait un visage plus fin, plus long qu'Harry qui avait une mâchoire un peu plus carrée, un peu plus dure. Leurs lèvres étaient elles sensiblement les mêmes.

Elle s'attarda sur les lèvres de James Potter. C'était la première fois qu'elle prenait son temps pour les regarder. Elles étaient entrouvertes et elle connaissait déjà parfaitement le tracé de ses dents, la régularité de celles-ci, presque toutes de la même taille, si ce n'est les deux dents devant un peu plus proéminente. Droites et blanches. Plus elle le regardait et plus elle comprenait le magnétisme dont certaines filles parlaient. James Potter ne pouvait laisser indifférent : il avait ce petit truc qui faisait qu'on avait envie de faire partie de son cercle. Mais il était odieux et son caractère le rendait affreux.

Mais là… N'essayait-il pas quelque chose de nouveau ? Il se mordait la lèvre et attendait patiemment que Lily dise un truc. Avait-elle réussi à faire fermer la bouche de James Potter ?

\- Tu as l'intention de me présenter des excuses ?

\- Oui… Lily Evans, je suis désolé de m'être comporté avec toi comme un parfait idiot !

\- Bien, parfait. Je te pardonne si…

\- Si ?

Son visage s'illumina d'un éclat de bonheur et Lily trouva ça touchant, puis elle termina sa phrase :

\- Si tu t'excuses auprès de Severus aussi.

La mine heureuse de James s'effaça presque aussi rapidement que son bonheur.

\- Pourquoi je ferais des excuses à ce sale veracrasse !? Il mérite de passer sa vie à récurer des chaudrons !

Lily le fusilla du regard. Il n'y avait plus rien de magnétique chez James à présent.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de dire du mal des autres ? Si tu faisais l'effort d'apprendre à le connaître, tu saurais que Severus mérite beaucoup plus de considération ! Mais bien sûr, quand on a été élevé comme un prince stupide, on ne peut pas réfléchir correctement ! Je ne te souhaite pas de bonnes vacances, James Potter !

Sur ces mots, elle se tourna, furieuse, et sortit en colère de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Parfait Potter venait de faire s'évanouir toute sa bonne humeur. En entrant dans la grande salle, elle jeta un œil à la table des Serpentard. Harry et Severus discutaient, penchés l'un vers l'autre, et cette vision lui réchauffa le cœur.

Vivement qu'elle parte.

* * *

 **OooooooOooooooO**

Dix mois. Il avait vécu dans ce passé pendant dix mois : une année scolaire entière à Poudlard tout à fait normale, aussi normale que pouvait l'être une année pour Harry Potter. En d'autres termes... Absolument anormale.

Harry leva le nez sur les couleurs qui envahissait le plafond de la grande salle. Jaune et noir. Voilà une victoire en moins pour les Gryffondor et les Serpentard. Harry avait jusqu'au bout cru que les Serdaigle remporteraient la victoire, mais la maison d'Helga avait gagné grâce à sa discrétion et son exemplarité en matière de bonne tenue, les Serdaigle ayant perdu des points après s'être trop laissés emporter par la ferveur des paris.

Ce fut avec un certain soulagement qu'il se rendit compte que l'année se terminait plutôt bien. Sa dernière discussion avec Dumbledore avait dressé un bilan plutôt positif de la situation. Enfin... Aussi positif que pouvait l'être une situation où il était coincé dans son corps de quatorze ans à devoir détourner d'autres adolescents de quatorze de leurs projets initiaux : mourir ou rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort.

Harry ne doutait pas d'avoir réussi avec Severus mais il savait aussi que rien n'était fait du côté de Regulus. Sa mère, elle, ne semblait montrer aucun intérêt pour son père et il ne savait toujours pas comment aborder le sujet « Peter Pettigrow » parce que, tôt ou tard, il faudrait en parler... Ou au moins y réfléchir. Harry était soulagé d'avoir tenu bon et en même temps, la liste mentale qu'il dressait des futurs événements ne lui donnait pas envie de débuter une nouvelle année. Il sentait encore plus le poids du danger et savait pertinemment qu'il ne devrait pas relâcher ses efforts. Ce qu'il avait appris au fil des années, c'est que la chance n'était pas toujours au rendez-vous et connaître le futur ne facilitait pas réellement sa tâche. Ça le rendait confus.

\- Harry, tu m'écoutes ?

Harry releva ses yeux vers Cassie.

\- Excuse-moi, j'avais la tête ailleurs.

\- Oui, je vois ça. Je disais donc :Rebecca, William et toi resterez une journée seuls, le temps qu'on aille chercher Lily et Severus. Mon père vous trouvera sûrement tout un tas d'activités à faire donc vous n'aurez pas le temps de vous ennuyer !

\- Pourquoi une journée ?

\- Parce qu'on ira les chercher en voiture.

\- En voiture ? Pourquoi vous n'utilisez pas un portoloin ou la cheminée ?

\- Parce que c'est mon frère qui viendra les chercher.

\- Ton frère ? Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il travaille à Londres.

\- Ton frère travaille au ministère de la magie ? Avec ton père ? demanda Severus.

Cassie secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Il fait ses études à Londres.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux.

\- Chez les moldus ? Il a quitté le monde des sorciers ?

\- Non, il n'a juste pas pu y entrer.

Severus s'apprêta à demander pourquoi mais la main d'Harry l'en dissuada. Il saurait bien assez tôt le fond de cette histoire. William lui adressa un léger sourire et le cœur d'Harry se serra automatiquement.

Oui toute cette histoire le rendait confus.

 **OooooooOooooooO**

Artus Bines longea les cabines du train, jetant des coups d'œil inquisiteur. Il avait raté Harry lors du départ et devait à présent faire tout le Poudlard Express pour le trouver. Il ne fut pas difficile à trouver : une cabine abritait le mélange le plus étrange du monde. Trois Serpentard, une Gryffondor et une Serdaigle. Artus ouvrit la porte et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il avisa celui de William Chester, plein d'un mélange de colère et de résignation. Artus ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ce dernier ne le portait pas vraiment dans son cœur.

\- Artus ?

Le capitaine reporta son attention sur Harry. Ce dernier était assis contre la fenêtre. Artus lui fit un sourire.

\- Je peux te parler ?

\- Bien sûr.

Harry se leva et, toujours sous le regard inquisiteur de William, referma la porte.

\- Décidément, ton ami ne m'aime vraiment pas...

Harry se tourna vers la cabine pour voir le dos de William à travers la porte vitrée. Artus remarqua que le visage d'Harry se crispa. Le blond se tourna rapidement vers lui.

\- Tu devais me dire quelque chose ?

\- Oui, tiens.

Artus tendit une enveloppe à Harry.

\- C'est ton contrat, il faudra que tu le rendes signé. Notre ferry part le 31 juillet à St David's à dix-huit heures. Je t'y retrouverai. A moins que tu préfères qu'on se retrouve à Londres ?

Harry s'empara de l'enveloppe.

\- Non, St David's c'est très bien. J'y serai.

Harry lui offrit un sourire conquis et Artus le regarda, attendri. Il aimait bien Harry Adams. Il l'aimait bien sur un balai et, chose rare, il l'aimait bien au sol aussi.

\- Où passes-tu tes vacances ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je pars retrouver ma sœur. Elle est à Beauxbâtons parce que mon père travaille en France. Je vais les rejoindre.

\- Ta sœur est à Beauxbâtons ? Et pourquoi pas toi ?

\- Je voulais rester avec ma mère. Du coup, on compare nos enseignements durant les vacances.

\- C'est ta petite sœur ?

\- Non, ma sœur jumelle.

Artus explosa de rire devant le regard halluciné d'Harry et sa bouche ouverte de stupeur. Le capitaine ne put s'en empêcher et posa ses doigts sous le menton d'Harry pour lui faire fermer la bouche.

\- Je te la présenterai, un de ces jours.

\- Elle est fan de Quidditch ?

\- Non, son truc à elle, c'est le surf.

\- Une véritable famille de sportifs !

Le sixième année ébouriffa les cheveux blonds d'Harry et laissa sa main un peu plus longtemps.

\- J'ai hâte d'être en août ! On va bien s'amuser, tu verras ! Passe de bonnes vacances, Harry !

\- Toi aussi, Capitaine.

Harry retourna dans sa cabine.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Lily.

\- Mon contrat.

\- Ton contrat ?

Harry déchanta en se rendant compte qu'il avait totalement oublié de leur parler de son projet.

\- Je vais travailler dans un camp d'entraînement de Quidditch pour jeunes durant le mois d'août.

\- Et tu y vas avec Bines ?

\- En fait, la proposition vient de lui.

\- Tu vas donc passer un mois, seul, avec lui ?

Harry regarda William en comprenant ce qu'il sous-entendait. Il ne l'avait jusqu'alors pas réellement réalisé mais, dit comme ça, ça faisait étrange. Harry voulut lui répondre qu'il ne se passerait rien mais se souvint qu'il n'était plus avec William et que se justifier était totalement stupide.

\- Je ne serai pas seul. C'est un camp d'entraînement, il y aura d'autres personnes et des enfants.

C'était plus fort que lui. Il ne voulait pas que William s'inquiète de quoi que ce soit et, en même temps, il n'avait aucune envie que ce dernier soit d'humeur maussade alors qu'ils allaient passer toutes leurs vacances ensemble. Harry posa sa tête contre la vitre pour signifier que la discussion était close. William le comprit très bien.

Le blond ferma les yeux. Peut-être était-ce une mauvaise idée d'y aller, en fin de compte ? Peut-être pouvait-il encore faire marche arrière ? Il savait que la présence de William en dehors des murs de Poudlard serait difficile à gérer. Il avait beau faire semblant d'avoir accepté la situation et faire croire que leur amitié valait quelque chose, il savait que ça serait un supplice de passer un mois libre sans pouvoir le toucher. L'idée de disparaître à dos de sombral se fit encore plus plaisante.

Harry ne comprenait pas trop ce qui lui arrivait. Jamais les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Ginny ne l'avaient vraiment détourné de son objectif et là, il se comportait comme un enfant. Il avait agi inconsciemment, s'était laissé entraîner par un seul baiser. Le seul contact des lèvres de William contre les siennes avait suffi à lui en faire demander plus, comme s'il était dépendant... Il avait l'impression de répéter les mêmes erreurs, s'attacher alors que sa vie était un foutoir sans nom et quitter cette personne parce que c'était dangereux. C'était totalement stupide. Ce qu'il faisait était stupide et en plus de se faire souffrir lui, il faisait souffrir William. Alors non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Ils se feraient plus de mal que de bien. Et ça ne ferait qu'empirer s'il restait à Poudlard... Harry venait de comprendre qu'il était juste amoureux.

Il rouvrit les yeux et étudia la question d'annoncer qu'il ne venait plus, mais la discussion qui ambiançait la cabine se portait trop joyeusement. Harry n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir tout ce que cela signifiait : c'était une étape en avant. Lily était heureuse de partir, Severus aussi, et s'il refusait, il gâcherait en partie ce bonheur. Le but était que tôt ou tard, tout ce beau monde se réunisse sans lui mais là, c'était trop tôt. Il fallait qu'il cimente tout ça, c'était son devoir : consolider les amitiés et s'assurer que ça dure. Pour tout le monde. Il fallait juste qu'il fasse quelque chose pour William.

 **OooooooOooooooO**

Lily Evans descendit sa valise dans les escaliers et trouva Severus et son père en train de discuter dans le salon.

\- Tu passeras le mois d'août avec nous et nous irons chercher tous ensemble tes affaires d'école avant la rentrée avec Lily. Ça ira pour toi ? Je suis désolé que ta mère…

\- Ne vous en faites pas. Je vous remercie vraiment pour tout ce que vous faites... Au moins, elle laisse un peu d'argent.

Lily s'assit sur les marches pour les écouter. Derrière elle, Pétunia fit de même en silence. Charles Evans posa sa main sur l'épaule de Severus.

\- Écoute, mon garçon. Nous ne vivons pas non plus dans un palace mais tu seras le bienvenu ici autant de temps qu'il le faudra pour que ta situation se débloque. Tout ce que tu vis…Un adolescent, même sorcier, ne devrait pas le vivre. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, nous serons là pour toi.

Il y eut un long silence et Lily regarda sa sœur, le cœur serré. La jeune fille posa une main contre son dos en lui faisant un mince sourire.

\- Merci…Merci beaucoup !

Lily se leva et fit exprès de faire du bruit en descendant pour éviter que Severus la foudroie du regard de s'être retrouvé dans l'embarras. Son père s'empressa de mettre ses affaires à côté de celles de Severus et sourit à ses filles.

\- Bon, ils ne devraient pas tarder !

Un bruit de sonnerie le confirma.

 **OooooooOooooooO**

Pétunia Evans venait d'avoir 17 ans le 4 mai 1975. Elle suivait des cours de dactylographie au collège de Maidstone et avait l'intention, une fois ses études terminées, de monter à Londres pour y trouver du travail. Dans un futur qu'Harry aurait dû vivre, elle y aurait rencontré Vernon Dursley qui l'aurait demandée en mariage un an plus tard dans le salon dans lequel elle se tenait en ouvrant la porte. Elle l'aurait épousé à l'âge de 20 ans et aurait eu un enfant affreux du nom de Dudley Dursley.

Mais ce futur n'existait pas et Pétunia ne rencontra jamais Vernon Dursley, ne l'épousa jamais et n'eut pas non plus de fils appelé Dudley Dursley.

Cela ne lui arriva pas parce qu'Harry James Potter avait remonté le temps. Il était devenu élève de Serpentard et ami avec Cassius Corgan. Cassius Corgan était devenu ami avec Lily Evans et l'avait invitée à passer le mois de juillet chez lui.

Pétunia Evans ne deviendrait jamais Pétunia Dursley. A la place, elle deviendrait Pétunia Corgan, aurait deux enfants, tous deux sorciers : Nolan Septimus Corgan, qui entrerait à Poufsouffle, et Tabitah Roselise Corgan, qui entrerait à Serpentard

Tout ça parce que ce jour-là, elle rencontra Laelius Corgan.

 **OoooooOoooooO**

\- Bonjour. Suis-je bien au domicile de Mr et Mme Evans ?

Pétunia étudia le garçon qui venait de se présenter. Il était grand et mince et devait assurément dépasser le mètre quatre-vingt. Ses cheveux noirs était coupés militairement et derrière de grosses lunettes carrées et noires pétillait de magnifiques yeux bleus. Ce dernier retira son chapeau et la salua d'un sourire timide.

\- Je suis Laelius Corgan. Je viens chercher Lily Evans et Severus Rogue.

La jeune femme reprit ses esprits en entendant sa voix une seconde fois.

\- Oh, oui ! Excuse moi, monsieur Corgan. Je suis Pétunia, la sœur de Lily. Entrez, je vous en prie !

Il serra sa main chaleureusement et entra dans le salon. Derrière lui, Cassie se présenta tout aussi poliment. Charles Evans les invita à prendre un café avant de repartir et Laelius accepta. Lily, Severus et Cassie s'étaient déjà éclipsés à l'extérieur pour ranger les valises et Pétunia pouvait les voir discuter dans le jardin.

\- Et donc, vous êtes aussi un sorcier ? C'est formidable, quelle chance vous avez !

Laelius se mit à rigoler doucement et Pétunia reporta son attention sur lui. Il avait l'air tellement serein, tellement calme...

\- Non, je ne le suis pas.

Charles écarquilla les yeux.

\- Vous ne l'êtes pas ?

\- Je suis cracmol. Ça veut dire que je n'ai aucun pouvoir magique. Mon père et ma mère sont des sorciers et mon petit frère l'est aussi, mais pas moi.

\- Oh, je suis navrée, s'enquit Rosa Evans.

\- Ne le soyez pas, je le vis plutôt bien. Mes parents se sont très bien occupés de moi et j'adore mon petit frère même s'il fait des choses étranges. Je vous assure, je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Au départ, j'avoue que ce n'était pas drôle d'être le vilain petit canard, mais je n'ai absolument pas manqué d'amour. J'ai appris que votre fille était la seule sorcière, on peut dire qu'elle est un peu comme moi.

\- Oui, un peu…

\- Et elle à l'air d'avoir une famille formidable, alors tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes !

Tout en disant ça, il fit un sourire doux à Pétunia qui se sentit rougir.

\- Bon, je ferais peut-être bien de me retirer. Je suppose qu'ils sont pressés de partir !

Laelius se releva et serra la main de Charles et Rosa puis se tourna vers Pétunia. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et la regarda avec un léger amusement.

\- Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

\- N'hésitez pas à revenir, dit-elle.

\- N'hésitez pas à venir à Londres, ajouta-t-il.

Après de longues étreintes et de souhaits de bonnes vacances, Pétunia regarda sa sœur partir. Elle n'était pas triste : elle passerait un mois de juillet tranquille et au mois d'août, elle poserait plein de questions à Lily. Des tas de questions sur le monde magique et peut-être, quelques questions sur les cracmols et Laelius Corgan...

 **OoooooooOooooooO**

C'était un accord tacite, une promesse silencieuse. C'était une trêve secrète. Ça avait duré tout le mois de juillet, ça leur avait permis de passer des vacances formidables. Il n'y avait pas eu de moment gênant, ni de discussion houleuse, ni de sous-entendus vaseux... Pas de jalousie, pas de pique, pas de dispute, de colère ou de silence pesant...

Tout s'était bien passé. Tout aurait pu continuer à bien se passer si tout ça n'avait pas été une mascarade.

Harry avait savouré chaque jour de ce mois de juillet avec délectation. Il avait repoussé au plus profond de son esprit tout désir et toute envie de s'approcher encore plus de William. Il l'avait fait de toutes ses forces et la tâche s'était révélée ardue.

Premièrement, parce que William portait le masque aussi bien que lui. Pour un garçon qui vivait sans se poser de question, il réussissait brillamment à faire semblant et ça lui déchirait le cœur. Chaque rire, chaque parole amusée, chaque geste enjoué lui faisait mal parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à penser, parce que ses vacances étaient trop belles. Il avait le loisir de découvrir d'autres facettes de ce garçon venu de nulle part. William était si facile à vivre, si facile à apprécier... Il avait toujours de bonnes idées pour s'amuser et formait une équipe infernale avec Cassie. Les regarder préparer des plans était excitant et même Severus se laissait prendre au jeu.

Ils avaient partagé leurs journées entre balades, baignades et Quidditch. Lily, Severus et Rebecca avaient terni le tableau en les forçant à travailler un peu mais Harry était amplement satisfait de ce qu'il vivait.

Et c'était le deuxième point qui le tourmentait le plus. Tout était tellement plaisant qu'il avait envie de rendre ses vacances parfaites en demandant à William de recommencer : il y avait des choses incroyables à partager à deux et ils avaient partagé quelque chose d'incroyable à deux. Mais Harry ne le fit jamais.

\- Je te trouve enfin…

Harry rouvrit les yeux. Il avait abandonné tout le monde pour une partie du jardin qu'il appréciait énormément et s'était tout simplement endormi dans l'herbe. William s'assit à côté de lui et Harry tourna la tête dans sa direction.

\- Tu sais que tu pars demain ?

\- Je n'ai pas oublié.

\- C'est important, ce travail ?

\- C'est nécessaire.

\- Toi et moi on s'en sort plutôt bien.

William lui adressa un sourire doux et Harry détourna le regard.

\- J'ai connu une personne qui n'a eu qu'un seul amour. Ça a duré toute sa vie et il est mort en n'aimant qu'une seule personne.

\- Etait-il avec elle ?

\- Non. Elle est morte bien avant lui et en plus, elle a choisi quelqu'un d'autre...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il n'a jamais dit qu'il l'aimait. Parce qu'il a fait les mauvais choix.

\- Qu'essaies-tu de dire, Harry ?

\- Que c'est triste de mourir seul et sans amour.

William se mit à rire.

\- Tu fais peur ! Tu parles comme Dumbledore, tiens.

Harry joignit son rire au sien.

\- C'est de ma faute, n'est-ce pas ? Si je n'avais pas demandé un autre baiser, on n'en serait pas là... Je joue mal la comédie.

\- Tu parles encore par énigmes.

\- Je vais te le dire plus simplement, alors : je ne te connais pas mais tu me manques déjà.

\- Alors... Reste ? Pourquoi me fuis-tu ? Normalement, si tu veux que je ne m'accroche pas, tu devrais dire quelque chose comme « Je crois que je suis amoureux d'Artus, finalement. » ou encore « C'était juste pour rigoler, on a bien rigolé. ». Ton problème, Harry, c'est que tu es trop sérieux. Ne le sois pas parce que ça me rend sérieux.

Harry se redressa et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Es-tu capable de ne pas l'être ?

\- Je suis capable de me dire que ça peut finir d'un instant à l'autre. Que tu peux décider de retourner en Amérique, que je peux rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre. Que je peux me lasser, que tu le peux aussi. Pourquoi vis-tu ça comme si c'était une affaire d'état ? Ne dramatise pas tout.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Avait-il réellement tout dramatisé ? Oui, parce qu'autour de lui, tout le monde aimait une fois et finissait par mourir. William pouvait penser frivolement parce qu'il ne craignait rien. Peut-être que, dans le fond, ce dernier n'avait pas ressenti le même amour qu'Harry ? Peut-être le blond s'était-il fait des films tout le long ? Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Donc si je t'embrassais maintenant, ça ne signifierait pour toi qu'une simple façon de passer le temps ?

\- Tu ne peux pas nier que ce qu'on a fait n'était pas désagréable.

William afficha un sourire narquois et le cœur d'Harry rata un battement.

\- Si je comprends bien, tu proposes de faire ça pour le plaisir ?

\- Je ne propose rien. Là, ce sont tes mots. Tout ne doit pas obligatoirement finir sur un lit de mort entouré de pétales de rose et je ne sais quoi d'autre...

William passa son bras au-dessus d'Harry et se pencha vers lui avec ce fichu sourire. Même comme ça, il était beau, pensa Harry. Ses cheveux étaient devenus un peu plus longs et il les ramenait toujours en queue de cheval. Harry le regarda sombrement.

\- Pour le plaisir…

\- Pour le plaisir.

William captura les lèvres d'Harry.

\- Pas de jalousie ?

\- Pas de jalousie…

La langue de William glissa à l'intérieur de ses lèvres et celle d'Harry s'empressa de venir l'envelopper.

\- Tu finiras par me quitter ?

\- Je ne te quitte pas si on n'est pas ensemble.

Harry reprit possession de la bouche du brun. Ce n'était que des mots, après tout. Ce n'était pas grave si William s'avérait plus fourbe. Harry pouvait l'aimer seul : il était capable de ne pas être jaloux. Il pouvait se satisfaire du plaisir. Il pouvait aimer en secret. Sa main détacha le nœud de ses cheveux et les longues mèches noires tombèrent sur leurs visages. Leurs langues se battaient entre elles, leurs dents se frôlaient, râpaient les unes contre les autres puis contre leurs lèvres.

Il n'y avait rien de doux, rien de sensuel et pas de tendresse. C'était dur, incisif, passionné et douloureux mais Harry avait besoin de ça. Il avait besoin de garder le cap, de sentir qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour penser à lui de cette façon. Sa bouée de sauvetage, l'air qu'il respirait, l'eau qu'il buvait, les lèvres qu'il dévorait. Il pouvait accepter les mensonges, accepter que William se suffise de peu. Il aspirerait chaque sentiment qu'il lui donnerait.

Le brun rompit leur baiser et déposa plusieurs baisers autour de ses lèvres. Harry se laissa faire.

\- Demain, souffla-t-il.

William s'arrêta.

\- Demain ?

\- C'est mon anniversaire.

William s'écarta les sourcils froncés.

\- C'est une blague ?!

Harry secoua la tête et reposa sa tête dans l'herbe.

\- Je vais avoir – Harry hésita, il voulut dire dix-huit ans – quinze ans.

\- Qui le sait ?

\- Toi… Dumbledore aussi.

William s'écarta et mit sa tête dans ses mains.

\- Tu distilles tes informations au compte-goutte.

\- J'avais oublié.

\- Oublié ton anniversaire ?! Vraiment ?

\- Ce n'est pas important. Ne dramatise pas…

William se releva d'un coup, le visage blanc. Il foudroya Harry du regard. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma aussitôt avant de repartir d'un pas énervé. Harry se tourna pour le regarder s'éloigner puis se mit à rigoler. Il rigola longtemps, à s'en torde de douleur. Il en était sûr, maintenant : le temps devait sûrement être en train de le rendre fou...

 **OooooooOoooooO**

Personne ne le lui souhaita parce que personne ne le sut. William n'en avait pas dit un mot. Il serra Lily et Rebecca dans ses bras, inclina poliment la tête vers Severus et serra la main de Cassie. William le salua sans enthousiasme et Harry monta dans la voiture de Laelius.

Il n'avait pas de valise, juste un sac rempli de vêtements. Il avait laissé ses livres de cours et ses devoirs à Severus, qui avait promis de les ramener, tout comme il lui avait abandonné Lord qui avait pleuré toute les larmes qu'il n'avait pas. Harry ne se sentait pas inquiet de laisser sa mère et son ancien professeur seul. Severus avait appris à se détacher d'elle. Et s'il arrivait que les sentiments de Lily change pour Severus en quelque chose de moins fraternel, Harry se sentait capable de briser ça. Il n'était pas là pour encourager Severus dans cette voix-là, il était là pour exister et faire en sorte que ses parents existent. Pourtant, une idée plus sombre s'insinua dans son esprit.

Et s'il laissait Lily et Severus s'aimer ? Et si ça se faisait et qu'il ne naissait pas ? Et si Lily Evans et James Potter ne se mariaient jamais ? Harry Potter n'existerait pas et Voldemort ne viendrait pas tous les tuer... Oui, bien sûr, il ne disparaîtrait pas et finirait par asservir le monde sorcier en tout puissant immortel qu'il était.

Harry soupira et s'assit dans la petite gare qui donnait sur le ferry qui l'emmènerait en Irlande. Il n'était que quinze heures. Le train qu'il avait pris était un direct et son temps de voyage, il l'avait passé à dormir. Maintenant qu'il était parfaitement éveillé, son cerveau bouillonnait à propos ce qu'il devrait faire à la rentrée pour faire avancer l'histoire de Voldemort. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose un indice, n'importe lequel. Un sac se posa d'un coup sec juste à coté de lui, le sortant des affres de son esprit.

Harry sursauta et leva les yeux. Artus se tenait debout devant lui, sourire aux lèvres. Ses longs cheveux blonds avait était ramassés en une queue de cheval et Harry ne réussit pas à s'enlever l'image de ceux de William de la tête.

\- Salut, Adams !

\- Bonsoir, capitaine.

\- On sera collègues, ce mois-ci. Je pense que tu peux m'appeler Artus sans problème.

\- Dans ce cas, appelle-moi Harry.

Artus s'assit à côté de lui.

\- D'accord, Harry. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Vraiment bien. Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds en Irlande. Je suis plutôt pressé.

\- Incroyable ! Bon, tu es allé plus loin que ça toi ?

Harry le regarda en levant un sourcil puis se souvint qu'il était censé venir d'Amérique. Après presque un an, il avait reprit ses marques et avait presque oublié cette petite histoire.

\- Comment c'était, la France ? Demanda t-il pour changer de sujet.

\- Absolument parfait ! Regarde ça.

Artus fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une photo. Harry la prit et sourit. Dessus, il reconnaissait Artus et à côté de lui, en train de lever le pouce se tenait une fille aux longs cheveux blonds. Ils avaient sensiblement les mêmes traits : c'était la version féminine de son capitaine.

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit comment elle s'appelait.

\- Artemis.

\- Comme la déesse ?

\- Ne lui dis pas ça, elle en est trop fière !

Harry rendit la photo au blond.

\- Et tes vacances à toi ? Tu les as passées avec Chester ?

\- Pas seulement.

\- Tu sais pourquoi il me déteste ?

\- Il est jaloux de ta technique de batteur.

\- Il ne joue même pas au Quidditch.

\- En fait, si, un peu… C'est un bon poursuiveur.

\- Alors essaie de le convaincre de venir jouer ! Il pourrait me trouver sympa !

\- Je crois que c'est justement ça qui l'énerve.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu un truc aussi bête. Il me déteste parce que je suis sympa ?

Harry se pencha vers Artus en souriant.

\- Non, il te déteste parce que _je_ te trouve sympa.

\- Heureusement ! Une équipe où on ne s'apprécie ne peux pas faire d'exploit !

Harry partit dans un fou rire et Artus le rejoignit. Bientôt, ils se remirent à parler Quidditch et Harry soutira le plus d'informations sur le but du camp. Quand enfin le ferry arriva, ils montèrent tous les deux et Harry observa les côtes de l'Angleterre disparaître sous les rayons écrasant du crépuscule.

Il se pencha sur la rambarde poussiéreuse et eut l'impression d'être renvoyé huit ans en arrière. Alors qu'Artus s'était éclipsé, il traça du bout de l'index dans la saleté « joyeux anniversaire ». Il n'y avait pas de place pour dessiner un gâteau mais il souffla sur les bougies imaginaires, puis il retira le bracelet vert autour de son poignet et le rangea soigneusement dans sa poche.

.

.

A suivre

 **Et voilà la première année à Poudlard d'Harry se termine. Alors ? Bilan ? Comment avez vous trouvé cette première année, est ce qu'Harry s'en est bien sortis. Est ce que vous voulez que ça continue (je plaisante ça va continuer XD). N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Je vous dis à Vendredi pour la suite. Koeur sur vous !**


	25. Griffer et mordre

Bonjour à tous comment allez vous ! Moi bien très bien, même si très peu de personne lise l'en-tête je vais quand même m'épancher sur ma vie pleine de rebondissement inutile.

Nan je déconne.

Je vais me contenter de répondre au review. C'est mon petit moment de bonheur, quand je lis vos messages. Vous savez tous l'importance des review, quand j'ai commencé à écrire je me disais « rien que de savoir qu'on a lu mon histoire j'en suis heureuse ». La vérité c'est qu'on devient vite avide de compliment. Quand vous posez des questions, quand vous supposez la suite de l'histoire, quand vous devenez exigeant. Même si j'ai beau répéter que l'histoire est largement écrite vous nourrissez tellement d'espoir que je me sens obligé de faire des petites modifications. Certains sont déçu, d'autres sont satisfait mais au final vous êtes toujours au rendez-vous et pour ça merci. Quand j'ai une petite baisse de niveau il suffit que je lise vos commentaires pour me remotiver. Je pense que les auteurs le répètent assez souvent avoir des retours et un moteur non négligeable. Donc merci de votre soutien, de vos petits mots, même juste pour dire que vous appréciez c'est suffisant.

J'ai fais exactement ce que j'avais dis que je ne ferais pas… : raconter ma vie.

Allez je vous lâche la grappe avec mes états d'âme XD.

 **Walala35** : Je suis d'accord pour le dire. La fic n'est pas terminée, je veux dire je n'ai pas finis de l'écrire mais mon cahier de brouillon et entamé par toute la trame. Je sais qui meurt, je sais qui finis avec qui, je sais qui survis, je sais tout, parce que je suis ominissscciient. J'ai même en tête un petit bonus. Voili,voilou.

 **Cathy** : Oh une autre partisane du Artus, tu es comme ma Bêta qui laisse des commentaires de profond désespoir quand il se passe quelque chose avec William XD. Je suis désolée, j'aime bien ce couple:/. Merci pour ta lecture, ton commentaire et ton souhait de voir Harry heureux. Koeur sur toi.

 **Noah** : Ohm je suis arrivée trop tard ahaha. Voilà d'ou vient le caractère mordant d'Harry, de Lily ahah. Merci pour ta lecture et tes compliments, Koeur sur toi.

 **Questche** : Ahah merci beaucoup. Je vois que tu n'es pas très fan de James, quel dommage. Je l'aime tellement moi ! J'avoue ne pas porter Severus dans mon cœur (dans les fics, parce que dans les films c'est Alan Rickman et il est si précieux…) Merci pour ta lecture et tes compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **JBE** : C'est parce que William est un garçon entier qui ne peut pas mentir je crois. Harry aussi à du mal à mentir. La base d'une bonne relation…c'est la discussion. Merci pour ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Ptitcoeurfragile** : Merci beaucoup, voici la suite n_n.

 **Serpenta** : Techniquement je ne l'ai pas tué. Il n'existera juste jamais (même si il a fait amende honorable, je ne supporte tellement pas Vernom, pour moi c'est un monstre sans cœur). Tu supposes bien (j'ai hâte d'en arriver là). Je suis vraiment contente que ça t'ai plu, ça me fais chaud au cœur. Voici la suite, koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Petite fée en sucre** : Mhh voilà des suppositions follement intéressante et toute plausible. Mais je vais garder le secret un peu plus longtemps si tu me le permets huhu. Merci pour tes compliments et a lecture, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours. Koeur sur toi.

 **A.F** : Effectivement voilà un couple qui pourra accueillir un petit orphelin et qui le fera dormir ailleurs qua dans un placard à balais. Que se passe t-il au niveau du seigneur des Ténèbres et bien ta réponse arrive bientôt ! Bientôt…Je vois que tu veux absolument que William le sache XD. Je suis d'accord, je comprends que ça soit frustrant de ne pas voir Harry en parler à d'autres personnes. Je te rassure…ça fais partie de l'histoire d'une façon ou d'une autre et tu risquerais d'être surprise (ou pas). Tout comme le fait que Regulus soit dur à convaincre. Mais je n'en dis pas plus. Merci à toi pour ta lecture, ta review, tes impressions. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Chapel Lucie** : Arf oui je suis désolée que ça soit triste mais en effet ça sera pour le mieux…peut-être. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. Koeur sur toi.

 **Zora324** : Merci de trouver qu'ils vont bien ensemble. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour qu'il ne souffre pas trop mais je ne garantis rien. Huhu, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout de même.

 **Soln96** : aah Merci beaucoup. Je suis ravie que mon petit tour de passe-passe avec Pétunia soit bien acceuillis. J'avais un peu peur que ça tombe comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Avion en papier** : Ah ce fameux bracelet va te faire tourner en bourrique plus d'une fois. Mais je suis contente que tu en notes l'importance XD. Moi aussi je suis contente pour Pétunia, il fallait juste qu'elle trouve le bon. C'est vrai que c'est fou que quelques modifications peuvent changer tant de chose. Avec tout l'amour que j'aime que tu me portes, nous sommes vendredi et voici la suite. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Yume resonnance** : Oui j'avoue que c'est bien triste. Mais il a le temps de voir d'autres anniversaires venir. C'est vrai que j'ai essayé de faire d'Artus quelque chose d'approchant, parce que j'aime beaucoup Olivier Dubois, si je n'étais pas une fan de Drarry incontestée je m'engouffrerais sûrement dans du Olivier/Harry, parce que j'adore. Mais il n'y en a pas tant que ça. Mais du coup je suis contente que tu l'apprécies. Pour ce qui est de Regulus, oui il se comporte encore comme un sale gosse XD, mais je crois que c'est ce que j'aime chez lui. Merci d'apprécier ce que j'ai fais pour Pétunia. Merci pour ta lecture et tes encouragements. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **Bloodynirvana** : Harry est un bênet XD. Il ne peut se fixer que sur une chose à la fois. Je crois que c'est ce que j'aime chez lui huhu. Merci à vous de me poster des reviews, c'est un plaisir de vous répondre autant que de vous lire. Koeur sur toi ! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Ten'ju** : Oui le bracelet représente quelque chose et c'est parfait que vous y portais tous attention. Merci. Je croise les doigts avec toi dans ce cas hihi. Merci pour ta lecture et tes remerciements. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

Voilà encore merci à vous et à ma fidèle et douée Bêta Titou Douh ! Koeur sur elle.

Bonne lecture les agneaux.

.

 **GRIFFER ET MORDRE**

"Your hear my voice, you hear that sound

Like thunder gonna shake the ground"

Roar. Katy Perry

.

.

Severus se laissa traîner par la manche par une Lily surexcitée. Il marchait lentement mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire satisfait sur son visage.

Ses vacances avaient été mémorables. Il n'y avait décelé aucune mauvaise note... Peut-être l'absence d'Harry mais ce dernier certifiait dans ses lettres qu'il s'amusait comme un fou, que les enfants étaient terribles et insupportables mais qu'il passait ses journées à voler sur un balai que lui avait offert Artus. Ce dernier possédait une véritable collection.

Lily et lui lisaient ses lettres avec appréhension. Ils s'étaient attendus à le savoir abattu après que William l'ait clairement ignoré lors de son départ. Severus ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé _;_ ils pouvaient être les meilleurs amis du monde un jour et s'ignorer royalement le lendemain. Cassie avait conseillé à tout le monde de ne pas y prêter d'attention. Lily ne s'était pas laissée convaincre : elle avait demandé à Harry s'il n'était pas trop triste. Sa réponse avait été parfaitement évasive.

« Triste pour quoi ? »

William, dans ses lettres, préférait parler d'une sorcière de Salem qui passait ses vacances dans sa ville. Harry et lui, ça avait été marrant, mais il fallait que jeunesse se fasse. C'était inutile de s'inquiéter pour lui, précisait-il en fin de lettre. Severus avait haussé les épaules : ça arrivait, ils n'étaient sortis ensemble que quatre ou cinq mois, rien de bien extravaguant.

Lily n'était toujours pas d'accord. Selon elle, ils allaient vraiment bien ensemble. Severus s'était rendu compte que son ami pouvait être parfois vraiment fleur bleue. Il le pensait sans prendre la peine de se juger lui-même. Son amour pour Lily ne faisait que croître de jour en jour.

La voix de la jeune fille le tira de ses pensées.

\- Voilà Rebecca et Cassie, enfin !

Elle poussa ses bagages vers eux et demanda à Severus de se presser.

\- On va passer toute une année avec eux, Lily… Je pense qu'on peut marcher lentement. Ce n'est pas pour rien que tes parents nous ont amenés vraiment en avance...

Lily le fusilla du regard mais ne répondit rien : elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle ne ralentit pas pour autant le pas et même si Severus avait l'air ennuyé, il la suivait quand même. Rebecca et Cassie étaient en train de discuter devant une des entrées du train. Quand Cassie aperçut ses deux amis, il leva la main dans leur direction. Apparemment, ils s'étaient tous donné le mot pour y être en avance.

\- Il ne manque plus qu'Harry et William.

\- Non, Harry ne sera pas là.

Lily se tourna et tomba sur Artus. Elle se retint de le regarder méchamment.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Il m'a dit de vous dire qu'il serait déjà à Poudlard avant la fin des vacances. Il est parti du camp plus tôt pour chercher ses affaires avec… Hagrid, je crois.

\- Bines ! ce fut Cassie qui parla. Ça s'est bien passé ? Sur le camp ?

Artus leur fit un sourire éclatant.

\- C'était super, mais Harry vous racontera tout ça.

Il ne les laissa rien ajouter : on l'appelait au loin. Lily mit sa main sur son ventre, ayant soudain l'impression de se sentir mal. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette simple phrase l'affectait autant mais elle en était sûre : ça ne plairait pas à William de savoir ça. Et justement, il passait devant Artus. Leurs réactions furent totalement similaires : ils s'ignorèrent complètement, mais le visage de William ne reflétait pas le bonheur.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?

\- Nous dire qu'Harry était déjà à Poudlard.

\- Comment ça ?

Cassie haussa les épaules. Severus ne pipa mot, il préférait largement ne pas s'immiscer dans cette histoire. Harry ne faisait aucune remarque sur lui et Lily, alors pourquoi se mêlerait-il de cette histoire ? Tant qu'Harry ne lui demandait pas conseil, il ne ferait rien.

Mais Harry ne demandait jamais conseil...

Le voyage se passa dans une ambiance morne et Severus constata avec effarement que, sans Harry, il manquait quelque chose à leur cercle.

* * *

 **OooooooooOoooooooO**

Si Lily Evans et William Chester ne le savaient pas déjà, Severus Rogue s'en doutait un peu et Cassie et Rebecca se le demandaient : ils l'auraient trouvé beau. Vraiment beau.

Malgré sa maigreur toujours présente, même s'il avait l'air de peser plus que lors de sa première année, Harry Potter était beau. Il n'était pas séduisant comme Cassie ou William et n'avait pas ce physique de mannequin que possédait Artus. Il était plus petit, moins musclé mais son visage avait tout de plaisant. Il avait de nouveau coupé ses cheveux blonds très courts sur l'arrière de son crâne et ses mèches de devant s'éparpillaient pour recouvrir cette drôle de cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Ses lèvres étaient étirées en un sourire mi-amusé mi-moqueur et ses yeux verts, incroyablement intenses, pétillaient de joie.

C'est comme ça qu'ils le trouvèrent, debout dans la grande salle, ses mains dans les poches en plaisantant avec… Minerva McGonagall.

La mâchoire de Lily se décrocha. Harry se tourna enfin vers eux et son visage s'illumina encore plus. Il salua poliment la directrice de la maison Gryffondor et trottina vers eux. Ses premières paroles furent pour Severus.

\- As-tu pris soin de mes affaires ?!

Severus savait parfaitement ce qu'il entendait par le mot affaire. Le brun avait dû veiller sur Lord tout le mois d'août et quand il employait le sort d'Harry pour le faire parler, ce dernier se lamentait d'être lâchement abandonné.

\- Tu leur manques.

Harry grimaça puis se tourna vers Lily, Rebecca et Cassie.

\- C'est chouette de vous voir ! Désolé de pas avoir été avec vous pendant le voyage, Hagrid m'a un peu pris au dépourvu. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

\- Comment t'en vouloir ? Grâce à toi, on avait beaucoup plus de place dans le compartiment ! lança Rebecca.

\- Je vois que tu m'en veux toujours d'avoir remporté le tournoi des duels…

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler.

\- Personnellement, je ne me plains pas : j'ai pu acheter plein de sucreries parfaitement inutiles grâce à toi, donc merci Harry, dit Lily.

\- Enfin quelqu'un qui reconnaît mon utilité.

Harry et Lily partirent dans un fou rire et Severus soupira de contentement. Il était enfin de nouveau chez lui.

 **OooooooOooooooO**

\- Préfet ?!

Harry observa Dumbledore avec méfiance.

\- Vous pensez que c'est nécessaire ?

\- Tu essaies de rallier toute la maison Serpentard. Il serait étrange que tu ne le sois pas, ne crois-tu pas ?

\- C'est juste que…

Harry ne termina pas sa phrase. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la déception de ne pas l'être lors de sa première cinquième année. L'injustice de voir Ron et Hermione l'être l'avait profondément marqué. Même les explications de Dumbledore n'avaient pas apaisé sa colère. A bien y réfléchir, toute cette année avait été la pire. Le directeur se faisait de moins en moins présent, sa cicatrice le faisait horriblement souffrir - à un point inimaginable -, la venue de Dolores Ombrage s'était ajoutée à ses malheurs, il avait été interdit de Quidditch, il avait eu des leçons d'occlumancie affreuses avec Rogue et… Sirius était mort.

Un violent frisson de peur le traversa. Il eut soudainement l'envie de retourner au dortoir de Gryffondor et de s'assurer que Sirius Black était toujours en vie. Il n'avait jamais été autant en colère que cette année-là et même la confiance que ses camarades avaient mis en lui pour l'A.D ne parvenait pas à le soulager. Harry avait souffert, énormément, et même en y repensant, même si ce futur là n'était pas encore fait, ça lui faisait mal.

\- De cette manière, reprit Dumbledore, tu pourras te promener dans les couloirs comme bon te semble. Tu as beau être un de mes élèves, j'ai vraiment du mal à te considérer comme tel.

Harry fit un mince sourire. Dumbledore essayait sûrement de réparer les erreurs qu'il n'avait pas encore commises, comme ne pas lui dire ce qu'il en était exactement de la prophétie. Pour le moment, il n'avait pas encore rencontré Trelawney, donc cette prophétie n'existait pas. Harry n'avait pas envie d'accabler ce Dumbledore des choix qu'il avait faits. Plus le temps passait ici et plus il comprenait certaines choses. Dumbledore avait pensé bien agir, tout comme lui avait pensé le faire en allant au Ministère.

\- Acceptes-tu ?

\- Oui, monsieur. J'en serais ravi.

Dumbledore lui fit un sourire confiant et Harry se sentit fier.

Son année semblait s'ouvrir sous de meilleures augures. Il partageait le grade de Préfet avec Lisbeth Salanders. Il s'était attendu à ce que Severus soit déçus de ne pas l'être. Mais le brun ne montra aucune réelle déception jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne que Lily Evans et Remus Lupin étaient devenus préfets. Il ne fit aucun commentaire devant Lily mais parla de son inquiétude à Harry.

\- Je continue de penser… Qu'il est dangereux.

\- Je continue de penser… Que tu es parano.

\- Harry ?

\- Qu'en penses-tu, Lord ?

\- Je pensssse que cette coiffure lui va bien…

Severus s'était contenté de grogner et Harry avait caressé le cou de Lord qui sifflait de plaisir. Il faisait maintenant deux mètres de long et Lily avait cousu dans la robe d'Harry une poche qui faisait un U sur la partie intérieure. Lord pouvait s'y glisser et coller Harry comme une sangsue.

A toute cette histoire s'ajouta la fameuse nouvelle des BUSE. Harry s'était forcé de paraître nonchalant face à cette nouvelle mais il n'était pas prêt à repasser ces examens. Il avait l'impression de devoir tout recommencer depuis le début et était sur que Lily serait comme Hermione et qu'avec elle, Severus et Rebecca le pousseraient à faire plus que mieux.

Harry se rappelait parfaitement des matières dans lesquelles il avait échoué avec brio : l'histoire de la magie et la divination. Pour l'histoire de la magie, il était à présent sûr de pouvoir obtenir au moins un Acceptable, son petit sort sur la plume était grandement utile et même s'il dormait durant ces cours, il avait de la matière pour réviser. Concernant la divination, il n'était pas inquiet : il n'avait plus ce cours et l'étude des runes anciennes s'avérait étrangement plus passionnant que ce qu'il avait cru.

Harry s'était découvert un nouvel amour pour les livres. En vrai, il n'avait pas la possibilité de faire autrement. Il était le seul de sa bande à faire du Quidditch et personne ne voulait l'accompagner faire un petit tour en balai, donc il restait avec eux à lire des livres. Il avait cependant pris les devants pour ses cours d'astronomie et avait demandé à Migale de l'aider à réviser. La jeune fille avait accepté en échange de son aide en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Harry s'amusa de se souvenir de la demande de l'examinateur qui voulait voir son patronus. Mais là, personne ne se doutait qu'il connaissait ce sort.

Même si ce n'était pas nécessaire qu'il soit brillant, il se sentait brûler d'un nouveau feu et de l'envie de réussir partout. Pour une fois, Harry était motivé pour réussir. Peut-être était-ce le fait de vouloir faire honneur à sa fonction de Préfet...

* * *

 **OooooooOooooooO**

William Chester n'était pas un garçon capricieux. Il était partageur et pas vraiment égoïste.

Il avait juste quelques principes : s'il prêtait quelque chose, il aimait que l'objet lui soit rendu. La plupart du temps, il laissait une marge de deux semaines, et si au bout de la troisième ce qu'il prêtait ne lui était pas rendu, il se faisait un devoir de réclamer ce qui lui appartenait et de rayer de sa liste la personne à qui il avait prêté quelque chose. En soi, c'était un bon principe, c'était juste. Mais ça ne fonctionnait qu'avec les objets prêtés, pas les objets donnés.

Ce qu'il y avait d'horrible avec les objets qu'on donnait, c'était qu'on prenait plaisir à voir la personne l'utiliser. On se disait alors que c'était utile ou que ça avait dû toucher cette personne pour qu'elle utilise souvent l'objet offert. C'était pire avec les objets qui n'apportaient pas grand-chose, comme les bijoux, par exemple.

Offrir un bijou était un acte redoutable. William n'y avait pas réfléchi un seul instant en achetant ce petit bracelet vert. Ça lui avait juste fait penser à Harry. Dans sa tête, il ne s'était pas demandé ce que deviendrait cet objet quand Harry et lui quitteraient l'école, ou si Harry et lui se sépareraient, parce que ça ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. William avait agi sans réfléchir, comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'il pensait à Harry : il ne réfléchissait pas, il agissait.

C'était un comportement qu'il évitait d'avoir. Habituellement, il se faisait un point d'honneur à minimiser les risques. Il évitait les problèmes, s'arrangeait pour être dans la moyenne, traînait avec des personnes tranquilles. En d'autres temps, il aurait été juste une personne lambda.

Si William n'avait pas rencontré Harry Potter, il aurait fait toute sa scolarité en compagnie de Cassie Corgan. Ils seraient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde - ce qu'ils étaient déjà plus ou moins, du reste - Il aurait passé ses ASPICS et, fidèle à lui-même, aurait trouvé un travail simple en tant que serveur dans l'auberge-restaurant de ses parents. Il y aurait rencontré Amy Prescot qui, à force de rentre dedans, aurait fini par éveiller son intérêt et il l'aurait épousée, tout simplement. Il n'aurait pas eu d'enfant, il aurait eu une vie paisible, serait devenu responsable à l'âge de vingt-cinq ans et serait mort à trente-trois ans de la dragoncelle.

Si on lui avait présenté ses deux choix en lui demandant quelle vie il aurait choisie sans lui montrer à quoi ressembler Harry Potter, il aurait sûrement choisi sa vie de serveur. Pourquoi choisir une vie où il souffrirait inutilement en amour ? Pourquoi choisir les problèmes quand il pouvait vivre paisiblement et mourir bêtement sans avoir rien fait d'extraordinaire ? Il l'aurait choisie sans hésiter.

Mais William Chester avait rencontré Harry Potter et il l'avait aimé au premier regard. Pour William, l'amour était un sentiment trop abstrait pour qu'il utilise ce mot. Harry était une énigme et, normalement, William ne s'intéressait pas aux énigmes. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il perdait souvent aux échecs magiques (et bon sang, ce qu'il détestait ça !). Harry était un garçon et normalement, William ne regardait pas les garçons comme on regardait une fille, comme il avait regardé cette moldue qui avait tendu ses lèvres contre les siennes. Harry ne prenait pas au sérieux son comportement jaloux et William n'aimait pas qu'on ne prenne pas son avis en compte. Harry réunissait tout un tas de choses qui n'auraient jamais dû l'intéresser.

Mais tout chez Harry était intéressant. Cette envie de devenir Auror sans se soucier de la dangerosité du métier, s'inscrire à des duel sans s'inquiéter d'être blessé, ou pire, tué... Devenir attrapeur de Quidditch et multiplier les figures dangereuses justes pour le spectacle... Tenir tête à des gens de sa propre maison et aux princes de Poudlard qui le lui rendaient bien... Harry faisait tout ce que William n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de faire. Et pourtant, malgré ça, malgré cette profonde différence, ils s'entendaient bien. Ils se supportaient à merveille et pouvaient discuter longtemps de sujets divers et variés.

Harry avait toujours des histoires amusantes à dire ou des choses qu'il avait expérimentées. Il avait déjà utilisé du polynectar, avait perdu des os et avait dû passé une nuit entière à les sentir pousser, il avait rencontré un véritable géant et un troll. Tout ce qui ne serait jamais arrivé dans la vie de William. Mais au-delà de ça, au-delà de tout ce qui lui était arrivé d'extraordinaire, Harry restait simple. Il minimisait ses histoires, minimisait ses actes, parlait du bout des lèvres et préférait lui poser des questions à lui. William n'avait rien de drôle ou de bizarre à raconter mais Harry se suffisait de peu. Ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, c'était quand William parlait de sa famille.

Il retenait le fait qu'Harry lui ait demandé de raconter comment il avait transformé la neige de leur jardin en terrain de patinage, ce que faisait son frère dans la vie, les jeux qu'ils avaient inventés. Et il s'exclamait toujours, impressionné, toujours sincère, et dans ces moments-là William accordait de l'importance à sa vie. Il se sentait important avec Harry. Il n'était plus un garçon lambda _;_ il était un garçon qui plaisait à Harry Adams, ce type venu des États-Unis avec des idées farfelues.

C'était à ça qu'il avait pensé en achetant ce bracelet, avec cette idée qu'Harry aurait toujours une oreille attentive pour écouter sa vie normale et qu'il serait là pour écouter sa vie extraordinaire.

Mais ça ne s'était pas réellement passé comme ça. Harry et lui avaient vite mis fin à leur histoire. Sans gratter le problème, avec des excuses idiotes sur leur jeunesse, en disant que c'était normal de se séparer et de choisir quelqu'un d'autre.

Alors que la vérité était tout autre... William voulait juste la vérité et Harry voulait juste survoler. Et ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait céder du terrain.

Pourtant, quand il vit que rien de vert ne brillait autour du poignet d'Harry, William se sentit envahi d'une profonde tristesse et d'une colère sourde. Jamais de sa vie il n'eut autant envie de faire quelque chose de stupide, comme plaquer Harry contre le mur et lui demander ce qu'il avait fait avec Artus.

C'était idiot, ça n'avait sûrement aucun rapport. Peut-être avait-il oublié de le mettre ? Peut-être l'avait-il cassé en jouant un match un peu trop agité ? Peut-être l'avait-il perdu ? Tout un tas de questions qui n'impliquait pas forcément le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard... Mais c'était plus fort que lui, Harry sans son cadeau le faisait se sentir mal. Et c'était encore plus frustrant parce qu'un autre sentiment, jusqu'alors totalement inconnu, s'était insinué en lui : la peur.

La peur ne pas oser lui demander ce qu'il avait fait du bracelet, la peur qu'Harry lui dise : « Pourquoi je l'aurais gardé ? Nous ne sommes plus ensemble... D'ailleurs, je ferais mieux de te le rendre. »

William ne voulait pas entendre ces mots. Il voulait garder le mince espoir qu'Harry l'ait gardé ou qu'il attende qu'il fasse le premier pas pour le réclamer, parce que William faisait toujours le premier pas.

Mais pas cette fois-ci. Il ravalerait sa colère. Du moins, il essaierait.

Ça n'était pas sur le point d'être gagné parce que sous ses yeux, Artus Bines portait Harry Potter qui venait, en cette fin de mois de septembre, d'attraper le premier vif d'or de l'année contre les Poufsouffle.

Et ils riaient tous les deux.

 **OooooooOooooooO**

La grande salle se remplissait de son brouhaha matinal. La flopée d'élèves de Poudlard se pressait d'un même pas pour trouver une place sur les bancs. Comme ils le faisaient chaque matin, Cassie, William, Severus et Harry s'assirent en bout de table.

\- Qu'as-tu prévu ? demanda William.

Harry sortit ses notes et tapota des doigts sur la table.

\- J'espère obtenir trois O.

\- Seulement trois ?! s'offusqua Severus. Tu l'as dit à Lily ?

\- Non, et j'aimerais que tu ne lui dises pas. Elle continue à croire que j'en aurai plus. Je ne suis pas comme vous : mon cerveau retient seulement les infos qui lui plaisent.

Harry posa la feuille vers William.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je me contenterai d'Acceptable partout.

\- Tu pourrais faire un peu plus d'efforts…

William décocha un sourire amusé à Harry qui se concentra pour ne pas venir prendre ses lèvres immédiatement.

Leurs rapports s'étaient considérablement améliorés. Ils en étaient revenus à cette première amitié et ne s'étaient pas disputés une seule fois en deux mois, ce qui en fin de compte était plus difficile à vivre : quand William parlait normalement à Harry, le blond regrettait amèrement de ne pas en profiter comme il l'avait fait avant... De la même façon qu'il s'était mis à regarder Ginny quand celle-ci n'avait plus trouvé nécessaire d'essayer d'attirer son attention ou de le séduire. Harry découvrit avec déception qu'il s'évertuait à toujours agir de la même façon. Maintenant que William semblait se remettre totalement de leur rupture, lui devenait obsédé. Il repensa sans même s'en rendre compte qu'il avait un peu agi de la sorte avec Draco Malfoy. Il chassa très vite le sentiment de manque qui naquit dans son cœur.

\- Je les ferais si tu décides d'en faire aussi, Harry.

Le blond ne sut absolument pas comment prendre cette phrase. Il n'eut pas le temps d'épiloguer plus : les hiboux et chouettes venaient d'entrer dans la grande salle et Hugin volait avec eux. Harry regarda son corbeau atterrir avec grâce sur son épaule. D'un geste machinal, il détacha le parchemin qui n'avait aucun nom d'inscrit à part le sien dans une écriture qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'ouvrir que Severus se mit à tousser à côté de lui.

\- Severus ?

Le brun leva la main en signe de bonne santé puis il se remit à tousser. Harry se leva d'un bon quand Severus tomba par terre en crachant du sang. Tous les élèves s'écartèrent et William tenta de tourner Severus, qui était pris de convulsions. Harry courut vers le professeur Slughorn.

\- Du bézoard ! cria-t-il. Vous avez du bézoard !?

\- Euh, oui… J'ai… Je vais en chercher !

Harry le regarda partir mais il serait sûrement trop lent.

\- Perry !

L'elfe de maison apparut à côté d'Harry alors que ce dernier écartait la foule, Pomfresh était déjà sur Severus et Lily avait accouru vers lui.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a !? Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?

\- Monsieur Harry Adams désire quelque chose ?

\- Retrouve le professeur Slughorn, demande lui la permission de fouiller sa réserve et prends ce fichu bézoard ! Tu sais ce que c'est ?

\- Perry sait parfaitement, Perry s'exécute !

\- Que comptez-vous faire, Adams !?

Perry revint avant qu'il puisse répondre. Dans sa main se tenait une grosse pierre difforme qu'il donna à Harry.

\- Tenez-le !

\- Mon garçon, vous êtes plein de ressources !

Harry n'écouta pas ce qu'elle disait et d'un geste alarmé, il enfonça le bézoard dans la bouche de Severus sans attendre, récoltant une morsure au passage. Severus l'avala et cessa presque immédiatement de trembler. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Tous les élèves de Serpentard le regardaient avec de grands yeux.

\- Poppy, si vous le voulez bien, dit Dumbledore, amenez Severus Rogue à l'infirmerie.

\- Oui, monsieur.

Harry se tourna vers Perry la main sur le cœur.

\- Merci beaucoup, Perry. Tu viens de lui sauver la vie.

Perry couina et son visage se fendit d'un sourire, ce qui lui donna un air comique.

\- Perry sera toujours là pour Monsieur Harry Adams.

Puis l'elfe disparut.

Sa main fut tirée en avant et Harry se rendit compte que William avait attrapé son poignet.

\- Tu saignes ?

\- C'est une petite coupure.

Lily se releva et regarda la table des Serpentard. Elle se dirigea vers l'assiette de Severus et de son verre et prit les récipients avec elle.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ? lui dit un élève.

\- On l'a empoisonné alors j'amène ça à l'infirmerie.

\- Très bonne initiative, miss Evans.

\- Et qu'est ce qui nous dit que ce n'est pas elle qui l'a fait et qui veut cacher ses preuves !?

Cassie enleva l'assiette et le verre des mains de Lily et fusilla l'élève qui avait parlé du regard.

\- Ça suffit, je ne veux pas en entendre plus ! Pour ceux qui ont terminé de manger, dirigez-vous vers vos cours, ce n'est pas un spectacle ! cria Lisbeth qui venait de rejoindre Harry.

\- Vous avez entendu votre préfet !

Les élèves commencèrent à se disperser en murmurant et Harry récupéra son poignet un peu trop brusquement puis se redressa et regarda Lily.

\- Désolé pour ça.

\- Non, c'est bon. J'avais commencé à oublier qu'on était dans des maisons différentes... Tiens-moi au courant.

Et sur ses mots, elle retourna à sa table pour récupérer ses affaires et sortir de la grande salle. Harry la suivit du regard puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Sirius, qui s'était levé du banc. Il sembla à Harry que ce dernier était inquiet. Harry n'eut pas le temps de faire plus de détails, il se tourna vers Cassie.

\- Je vais prendre ça et monter à l'infirmerie. J'en profiterai pour faire soigner ma main, comme ça.

\- D'accord. A plus tard.

Harry suivit Pomfresh, Dumbledore et Severus qui reposait dans une civière que le directeur avait fait apparaître.

.

.

A suivre

 **Voilà un petit mot pour dire si ça vous a plu ou déçu. Si vous êtes toujours au rendez-vous ou si vous voulez juste me dire bonjour. A Lundi les ptits loups.**


	26. Etats d'âme

Bonsoir, bonsoir.

Oulah, je poste super tard dis donc. Ahem désolée, désolée. (j'ai eu une journée follement chargée, pardonnez moi).

Je ne vais pas perdre plus de temps, je vous réponds et je vous abandonne à ce chapitre ^^.

 **Chapel Lucie** : Ah ah merci, voici la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira

 **Alycia Panther** : Oh non voyons, il n'est pas mort.

 **L'art est inutile** : Oui c'est super triste et les prophéties c'est vraiment un poison ça devrait être interdit par la loi magique. C'est le grand mystère et on va y répondre doucement. Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture !

 **Noah** : Ah j'ai réussis à mettre du suspens, je suis contente. Et bien tes questions trouverons des réponses ça c'est sûr. Alors j'espère que tu apprécieras ! Merci pour ta lecture, tes compliments et ta review. Koeur sur toi.

 **JBE** : Ahah il va nous falloir un vrai détective pour tirer cette histoire au claire (personnellement je suis toujours très nulle pour trouver les vrais coupable). J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **Quetsche** : C'est bon tu es de nouveau sur ordi XD. Erf et moi j'adore James, même si mon perso favori reste Harry. Merci beaucoup pour ta lecture et tes compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Sieba** : Merci à toi huhu. Hahaha j'adore le « Harriam » mais je pense que ça devrait être plus du « Wilry » en vérité. Mais ça me fais chaud au cœur que tu leurs ai donnés un ptit surnom (snirf merci). J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **Moony's words** : Ooohhh bonjour toi. Merci beaucoup de laisser un petit message et de continuer à lire mon histoire. Je me souviens de toi parce que j'avais adoré ta page profil et j'avais oublié de te le dire. Du coup j'en profite, j'adore ta page profil. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours et oui moi aussi je compte sur Harry pour punir les coupables sapristi. Gros koeur sur toi. « En accord avec la prophétie »

 **Cathy** : Je suis sûre qu'Hermione aurait trouvé du premier coup XD. Erf on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde XD, merci de me le dire quand même. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture.

 **Petite fée en sucre** : Hey merci beaucoup. Mmmhh qui sait, qui sait (c'est rhétorique parce que moi je le sais mais bon XD). Oui je comprends le principe plus de chapitre à lire. Mais deux chapitres par semaine c'est bien aussi non ? Même si en ce moment je lis la dernière histoire de Rose Malfoy et c'est hyper frustrant deux chapitres le samedi. Je suis dans le même cas que vous moi aussi j'attends la fin d'une fic XD. Merci pour ta lecture et ton compliment. Koeur sur toi.

 **Poil de carotte** : Tu peux le répéter encore et encore je ne m'en lasse pas tu sais. Dis donc ça fais beaucoup de personne pour en vouloir à Severus, ça en fait l'ennemi public numéro un XD. Mais en effet peut-être que ça pourrait être Harry la personne visée. Que de mystère. J'avoue que poster tout d'un coup me démange des fois mais comme l'histoire n'est pas terminée d'être écrite. Imaginons que je poste tous les chapitres déjà écrit et que je ne tienne plus le rythme et qu'au final je doive espacer mes postes…ça serait horrible n'est ce pas ?! Et ensuite vous commencerez à me détester et à me jeter des tomates et je serais triste. Non il vaut mieux savourer ces petits chapitres et ça me laisse le temps d'écrire d'autres histoires. Merci pour ta lecture et tes compliments. Gros koeur sur toi.

 **Serpenta** : Si c'était une série télévisé on appellerait ça un sacré plot twist non ? Et ça serait la fin d'un épisode avant une nouvelle saison. Sauf si on considère l'année comme une nouvelle saison XD. Harry Potter aurait pu être une série en sept saisons…ça aurait était tellement cool. Mais je m'égare. Je te remercie vraiment beaucoup de continuer à me lire même si ce n'est pas du drarry. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **A.F** : Bonjour à toi, Je vais bien si on considère mon état de fatigue à l'heure ou j'écris ses mots et ou je commence à raconter n'importe quoi. Oui c'est une stupide bande de serpentard et en effet il pourrait avoir leurs places sur le podium des enflures (après tout la mère de Zabini est réputé pour être une vilaine empoisonneuse non ?). William a flirté avec une fille durant les vacances, parce que c'est ce que font les adolescent plein d'hormones durant les vacances non ? Ouai Harry est carrément indispensable. C'est le ciment de leurs relations, c'est la corde qui retient le pont de leurs amitié, c'est la glue qui colle le papier de leur histoire…Jdis vraiment n'importe quoi là XD. En bref merci pour ta lecture et tes compliments et ton soutien. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **Bernaba** : Tu peux m'écrire un roman, je pourrais te répondre par un autre roman. De cette manière nous écrirons pleins de roman et je serais heureuse. Je n'abimerais pas Severus, du moins…pas trop je crois. Je ferais un effort. Oh dis-moi qui tu aurais vu à la place de William (il y a beaucoup de propositions différentes par ici. Certaines attendent un Harry/Severus, d'autre un Harry/Regulus, d'autre encore un Harry/Artus pour le moment je n'ai pas eu de Harry/Sirius ou Harry/Hagrid ou encore Harry/licorne ou même Harry/Lord). Okay les deux derniers couples étaient peut-être un peu déplacés. Merci pour tes compliments et ta lecture j'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi !

 **KrisIzzy** : Oh tu rentres dans l'histoire ? Cela veux dire que je dois faire un personnage à ton effigie qui va aller se battre contre le possible agresseur ou l'agresseuse (ça se dit ?) de Severus. Sirius, Sirius…toujours à se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas. Je ne sais pas si je dois te pardonner, d'un autre coté je ne vais pas te faire la tête alors que tu review presque tout le temps. Ne t'en fais pas, regarde moi je poste avec plus d'une heure de retard. Merci de souligner mes petites interventions passé/futur ça me fais plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaira et koeur sur toi.

 **Millon** : A chaque fois que j'écris ton pseudo, words le corrige en « Million » il me fatigue dis donc XD. Oui désolée pour Pomfresh en fait c'est plutôt dur de d'écrire tous les mouvements et toutes les actions d'autant de personnage (j'ai peur du moment où je devrais décrire une bataille). Mais du coup ça fait passer Harry pour un super héros. Je lui donne encore le beau rôle. Perry te remercie et moi je te remercie de faire attention à Perry, ne serais-tu pas un membre de la SALE. Ah oui Lord…est un serpent plein de surprise. Merci pour tous tes compliments et ta lecture. GROS koeur sur toi !

 **Soln96** : Tu as raison c'est un erreur de ma part. En effet j'ai écris Harry Potter alors que l'histoire était du point de vue de William ce qui n'est pas très intelligent de ma part. Mais Adams reste un nom d'emprunt et Harry Potter reste Harry Potter, quand je l'écris comme ça c'est pour souligner qu'il vient tout de même du futur. Mais sur ce point tu fais bien de le remarquer. Je corrigerais ça à un moment. Merci pour ta lecture et ta review. Koeur sur toi.

 **ShadowSaphir** : Oh merci beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Artmis** : Hahahaha Ryry et Wiwi, c'est trop mignon j'adore. Donc pour toi quand un couple ne va pas bien on les enferme ensemble XD. D'accord je le note dans un coin de ma tête. Merci pour ta lecture et Koeur sur toi.

 **Ocechan** : Oh merci à toi pour tes commentaires ça me fais rudement plaisir. Hum comme je l'ai déjà dis. Je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitre pour le Livre I. Il est toujours en cours d'écriture mais il avance très bien si ça peux te rassurer. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Baekjeong** : Serais-tu une fan de MrBboy XD avec ce bon vieux trucs « des familles » ? Je suis contente de t'avoir fais passer un agréable week-end. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **Angelyoru** : Franchement merci beaucoup ! Ouah je suis super touchée que ça te plaise autant et que tu aimes mes OC et la relation Harry/William et snirf, j'ai la larme à l'œil du coup. Oui la grande difficulté dans les couples en crises c'est la communication, c'est important. Mais ils sont butés tous les deux. Du coup merci pour tes compliments, pour ta lecture, pour ton enthousiasme ça me va droit au cœur. J'espère sincèrement que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

Voilà, voilà. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'excuse pour ce retard. J'ai du faire un tas de chose aujourd'hui et erf je promets que ça ne se fera plus. Je serais fixe comme un coucou d'horloger.

Merci encore à ma bêta **Titou Douh** et merci à vous de me lire.

Koeur sur vous et bonne lecture.

 **ETATS D'ÂME**

"Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free"

I'm yours. Jason Mraz.

.

.

Le soleil venait à peine de toucher le sol qu'enfin les yeux de Severus s'ouvrirent. Il tourna la tête et comprit, à la vue des rideaux blancs, qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie, ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis longtemps. Il tourna la tête de l'autre côté et tomba sur Harry, assis sur une chaise en train de lire ce qui ressemblait à dictionnaire de runes. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler et ne réussit qu'à produire un son guttural, Harry leva immédiatement les yeux et se pencha vers lui.

\- C'est bon, ne parle pas.

Severus obéit. Il était beaucoup trop content de voir Harry prés de lui. Il mit un peu de temps à se remémorer le pourquoi de sa présence mais quand ce fut fait, il écarquilla les yeux. On l'avait empoisonné et il n'avait rien senti, lui qui d'habitude faisait très attention à ce qu'il avalait. Il tenta de se redresser mais la main d'Harry se posa sur son torse.

\- Attends encore un peu. Tu es sorti d'affaire, ne bouge pas.

La voix d'Harry était douce mais ferme, comme celle d'un professeur ou d'un médecin. Le brun se laissa de nouveau tomber contre les oreillers mais à présent, il était parfaitement réveillé. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant Harry et ce dernier referma son livre définitivement.

\- Bon. On a trouvé des traces de poison dans ton sang... Du poison pernicieux, si tu veux tout savoir. Mais tu es hors de danger.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et Severus lut une véritable inquiétude sur ses traits. Il en aurait pleuré s'il n'avait pas les yeux aussi secs à la place, il lui adressa un léger sourire.

\- Il n'y avait rien dans ta nourriture, ni dans ta boisson d'ailleurs, donc ça ne vient pas de là. Alors j'aimerais que tu réfléchisses à ce que tu as fait avant de venir dans la grande salle, qui tu as croisé. N'importe quel détail qui te reviendrait en mémoire. J'ai attendu que tu te réveilles mais madame Pomfresh ne me laissera pas rester toute la nuit.

Harry se leva de sa chaise et se pencha sur son lit. Il était à présent au-dessus de son visage et Severus put détailler tout le vert de ses yeux derrière ses lunettes. Puis, quelque chose de froid se glissa sous les draps le long de sa peau. Severus baissa les yeux et vit le corps long de Lord s'échapper de la robe d'Harry.

\- Je te le laisse pour la nuit, juste au cas où. Rendors-toi, maintenant. Tu devrais être sur pieds dès demain matin.

Quand le serpent se lova confortablement contre lui, Harry lui siffla quelque chose à voix basse. Ensuite, il regarda Severus. Son visage se ferma un moment et il semblait prêt à ajouter quelque chose de sérieux au lieu de ça, il lui demanda de se reposer.

Severus observa sa silhouette s'éloigner. Pendant un moment, il envia Harry de parler fourchelangue, parce que Lord sifflait tout un tas de choses contre sa peau.

 **OooooooOooooooO**

Harry retourna dans sa chambre et trouva Cassie et William éveillés et discutant à voix basse. Ils levèrent immédiatement les yeux sur lui.

\- Alors ?

\- Il s'est réveillé, il va bien.

Harry s'écroula dans son propre lit.

\- Tu penses vraiment que quelqu'un a tenté de s'en prendre à lui ?

\- Tenté et réussi. On éclaircira cette histoire demain.

\- Harry, tu ne crois pas que c'était peut-être… Peut-être toi qui étais visé ?

Harry se tourna vers William et l'inquiétude sincère qui se peignit sur son visage lui broya le cœur. Il y avait pensé aussi, bien sûr.

\- Je ne crois pas. Je veux dire, ils n'ont rien trouvé dans les plats alors ce n'était pas à ce moment-là. Attendons demain, peut-être que Severus se souviendra de quelque chose...

Cassie acquiesça et retourna dans son lit. William regarda Harry qui retirait robe et uniforme.

\- Comment va ta main ?

\- C'était juste une petite coupure… Merci.

Harry fit un mince sourire à William et, tout en jetant un peu nonchalamment ses affaires au sol, il vit une partie de l'enveloppe qu'il avait reçue ce matin sortir d'une des poches. Il se baissa, la prit et releva ses yeux vers le brun.

\- Bonne nuit, William.

\- Bonne nuit, Harry.

Le blond ferma son rideau et lança un lumos pour lire la lettre.

 ** _Harry Adams,_**

 ** _J'espère que vous vous souvenez de moi. Nous nous sommes rencontrés l'année dernière lors de la première soirée d'Horace Slughorn. J'espère ne pas vous_ _offenser_ _en vous disant que j'ai_ _suivi_ _vos progrès et votre histoire de près. J'ai été plus que_ _ravi_ _de savoir que grâce à vous, la maison Serpentard_ _a_ _gagné ce tournoi de_ _duels_ _. Votre victoire sur Mr. Potter était réellement impressionnante mais je pense ne pas m'avancer en vous disant que vaincre miss Evans n'était qu'un moindre effort au vu de son statut._**

 ** _J'ai aussi appris que vous étiez devenu_ _Préfet_ _, je vous en félicite grandement. Je suis impressionné et entendre autant de bien de vous m'a_ _incité_ _à vous écrire, même si j'y songeais depuis un certain temps maintenant. J'aimerais, si vous le voulez bien, que nous échangions en tout bien tout honneur quelques missives. Peut-être qu'en tant que Serpentard, ancien_ _Préfet_ _et membre du ministère, je pourrais vous accompagner le reste de votre scolarité, ou même être une oreille attentive._**

 ** _Je ne doute pas un seul instant que tous les efforts que vous avez fournis l'ont été pour servir_ _l'estimée_ _maison de Salazar Serpentard et j'espère sincèrement que vous continuerez dans cette direction. Je pense qu'il est de mon devoir de garder un œil sur mes anciens camarades pour m'assurer qu'_ _ils entrent_ _dans la vie active en possession de tous les moyens pouvant améliorer la vie des sorciers. Je crois que nous pourrions très bien nous entendre._**

 ** _J'aimerais vraiment apprendre à vous connaître._**

 ** _Lucius Malfoy._**

Harry mordit sa lèvre tellement fort pour s'empêcher de crier ou de jurer qu'il sentit le léger goût métallique du sang perler sur sa langue. Il se retint de se lever d'un bond et de répondre à chaud une lettre outrageusement ordurière et pleine d'insultes à l'encontre de Lucius, mais l'heure tardive et les possibles questions de Cassie et William l'en dissuadèrent. Au lieu de ça, il serra la lettre et la chiffonna entre ses doigts se retenant le plus possible de la déchirer. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de réfléchir posément à la situation.

C'était une aubaine, une chance incroyable. Il avait positivement éveillé l'intérêt d'un mangemort. Il se retrouvait à présent à la place de Severus. Harry prit sa baguette et inspecta la lettre et l'enveloppe, soudain pris d'une étrange intuition, mais ne décela rien de dangereux. Ce n'était pas Lucius qui avait empoisonné Severus.

D'un autre côté, cette lettre était une nouvelle forme de poison.

Il détendit ses doigts et replia le plus soigneusement possible la lettre. Il allait répondre, mais pas maintenant. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de mettre Lucius dans sa poche mais cette insulte envers Lily faisait battre son cœur dans la mauvaise direction. Ce genre de mots, il fallait qu'il les nettoie de la bouche de Lucius.

Harry rangea la lettre et se força à dormir.

 **OooooooOooooooO**

Severus retrouva Harry et Lily en cours d'étude de runes anciennes. Le brun fit discrètement glisser Lord entre eux pour que ce dernier retrouve sa place contre le dos d'Harry.

\- Rien ?

\- Rien… Je ne me souviens pas avoir été en contact avec quoi que ce soit ou même qui que ce soit. Je suis venu seul dans la grande salle mais je vous assure que je n'ai croisé personne. Et pourtant, ça n'aurait pu être qu'à ce moment là.

\- Réfléchis bien, Severus ! dit Lily. Qu'as-tu fait avant de venir à la grande salle ?

\- Harry, Cassie et William sont partis un peu plus en avance mais je les ai vite retrouvés avant d'y entrer. Donc je suis sortis du cachot, je n'ai rencontré personne mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Je me suis fait mordre par quelque chose.

Les yeux de Severus s'agrandirent, il releva sa manche et dévoila sur le côté de sa main deux petits points.

\- Être mordu peut suffire à empoisonner quelqu'un.

\- Si c'est comme la drogue, peut-être que tu as été piqué par quelque chose et que ce quelque chose contenait du poison...

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas du poison mais une réaction allergique plutôt violente... Avec les mêmes symptômes ou les mêmes traces que le poison.

\- Lily, ça ne me rassure pas beaucoup. Imaginons que ça recommence ?

Lily se tourna vers Harry qui restait silencieux. Ça pouvait très bien être juste ça. Il fallait qu'il arrête de voir le mal partout. Il essaya de s'en convaincre mais savait que ça ne lui suffirait pas, comme réponse.

\- D'accord. Disons que c'est juste une morsure, une piqûre ou que ça provienne d'un insecte ou d'un animal. Il faudra juste que Severus évite les bestioles.

\- C'est idiot... Mais s'il n'y avait rien dans mon assiette et que je n'ai croisé personne, alors ça doit juste être ça.

\- Tout de même, Sev, tu nous as fichu une de ces trouilles !

Severus fit un petit sourire en coin à Lily. Harry les regarda sans vraiment les voir. Son esprit retraçait chaque phrase de Lucius. Il n'eut pas le loisir d'y penser plus, il avait tout intérêt à suivre ses cours.

 **OooooooooOoooooooO**

Il ne restait qu'une semaine avant les vacances d'Halloween. Harry avait passé ses journées à jongler entre les révisions, les entraînements de Quidditch et son rôle de Préfet qu'il tenait à cœur. Il ne s'était pas attendu à autant de respect de la part des autres élèves et voir le regard mortifié de Mulciber le mettait en joie. Celui qui réagit cependant avec plus d'enthousiasme fut Regulus. Maintenant qu'il était de retour, le garçon le lâchait de moins en moins mais Harry ne faisait aucune remarque.

Ils continuaient à se rendre chez Hagrid et nourrissaient toujours Feutenfer qui avait atteint une taille monstrueuse et se comportait tout de même comme un chaton. Harry faisait tout pour éviter les sujets qui fâchent _;_ il ne voulait pas braquer Regulus, il voulait y aller doucement : instaurer une confiance et faire en sorte que, peut-être, le garçon ne jure que par lui.

\- J'avais l'intention de passer les épreuves pour devenir attrapeur, tu sais ?

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, mais tu es arrivé…

\- Tu veux que j'abandonne mon poste et que je te confie ma place ?

Regulus écarquilla les yeux.

\- Absolument pas ! Tu es beaucoup trop doué, Bines me tuerait si tu faisais ça. Il a vraiment l'air de t'aimer beaucoup. Fais nous gagner cette coupe une bonne fois pour toute, Adams !

Harry s'était contenté de sourire. Bines était une autre histoire. Une histoire qu'Harry ne comprenait qu'à moitié mais qui avait l'air d'intriguer ses amis, en particulier Lily.

\- Il parait que tu as accepté d'aller à Pré-au-lard ce week-end avec Bines ?

Harry ne leva même pas les yeux de son livre. Elle avait posé sa question devant tous ses amis.

\- On va juste passer chez Berviche et Bang.

Harry ne savait même pas pourquoi il se justifiait mais il avait l'étrange impression qu'il devait le faire.

\- Je ne trouve pas ça juste : on aurait dû y aller tous ensemble pour ta première fois. Pourquoi on y est pas allés, d'ailleurs ? demanda Cassie.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Bines est-il sérieux ? Il est sensé passer ses ASPIC et garde tout de même son poste de capitaine, il n'aura jamais ses examens ! tempêta Rebecca.

\- Tu as juste peur qu'il mette une raclée à votre équipe, souffla Harry.

\- Je ne me fais plus d'illusions, Adams : tu es bien meilleur que moi.

\- Tu es comme William, alors : tu abandonnes avant la défaite, sans même essayer.

Harry laissa échapper un mince rire mais, devant le silence de toute la table, il leva les yeux de son livre pour voir leurs regards se poser sur lui. Par crainte, il évita proprement celui de William.

\- Ce n'est pas une tare, dit-il, quand on s'attend au pire, on n'est jamais vraiment déçu…

Harry osa le regarder dans les yeux et son cœur se serra. Il fallait qu'il trouve une petite phrase pour relancer la discussion. Une petite touche sarcastique, une blague. Mais rien ne sortit. Au lieu de ça, il replongea son nez dans son livre, ce qu'ils firent tous finalement.

* * *

 **OooooooOooooooO**

Harry ramena ses cheveux blonds en arrière et eut une drôle de vision : celle de Draco Malfoy faisant la même chose. C'était la première fois qu'il se rendait compte qu'il avait presque la même couleur que lui. Harry resta devant la glace un long moment et essaya de se rappeler des traits de Draco Malfoy. Il n'avait plus pensé au jeune homme depuis un certain temps mais la lettre de Lucius avait réveillé tout son passé. A quoi ressemblait Draco ? Il avait un visage fin, un nez droit… Et ses yeux. Les mêmes yeux que Sirius et Regulus. Harry secoua la tête.

\- A quoi est ce que tu penses ?

\- A Draco.

Il avait répondu automatiquement, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait eu l'impression de parler à Ron. Il tourna vivement la tête : ce n'était pas Ron mais William, qui avait haussé un sourcil.

\- C'est un de tes amis ?

\- Non, absolument pas. C'était une teigne et un type affreux, que tu n'aurais pas aimé.

\- Il y a beaucoup de types que je n'aime pas.

Harry rigola doucement et enfila sa chemise.

\- Je suis content de l'apprendre ça m'aurait brisé le cœur de savoir qu'il y en avait beaucoup que tu aimes.

\- A quoi tu joues, Adams ?

Harry regarda William avec un sourire en coin.

\- Fais pas cette tête Chester, c'est une blague. J'ai la tête d'un fantôme ?

\- C'est toi qui sort avec Bines, pas moi.

\- Qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec Bines à la fin !?

\- Je sais pas… Il t'invite à Pré-au-lard, il t'offre un balai, vous passez un mois ensemble... Ça te passe au-dessus parce que tu te fiches d'être jaloux.

\- Tu ne devrais pas l'être non plus.

Harry passa devant William et s'arrêta devant lui.

\- Et il ne m'a pas offert de balai, il me le prête uniquement.

Harry sortit de la salle de bains, énervé. Il s'empressa de glisser Lord contre lui et de remonter sans dire quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait en vrai aucune raison d'être en colère contre William. Il savait qu'il jouait avec le feu mais le comportement de William était difficile à cerner. Soit il se fichait de lui, soit il devenait sérieux. Harry ne savait juste plus sur quel pied danser et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rentrer dans son jeu. Il avait envie de renter dans son jeu et que ça pète. Alors que c'était juste la pire décision.

Il se dirigea dans le hall d'entrée de Poudlard et décida d'y patienter quand il bouscula quelqu'un. Il faillit dire qu'il était désolé mais se retint en voyant que c'était Sirius.

\- Alors, Black, on a perdu son flair légendaire ?

\- Oh, Adams ! On est une langue de vipère si tôt le matin ?

\- C'est rare de te voir faire bande à part.

\- Je devrais dire la même chose de toi. Où est ton petit ami ?

Harry secoua la tête avec dédain.

\- Il faut croire que je suis plutôt nul pour garder quelqu'un.

Harry s'attendit à une autre réplique mais Sirius resta silencieux.

\- Tu devrais peut-être t'excuser.

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

\- D'accord. Le jour où j'aurai besoin de conseils de ce genre, je viendrais te voir.

Harry reprit sa marche. Il n'en revenait pas, Sirius avait essayé de lui dire de gérer son histoire. Son cœur s'emballa immédiatement : son parrain lui donnait un conseil, comme dans le passé.

 _\- Ce parfum_ , siffla Lord

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Ce parfum, je l'ai senti quand j'ai gardé notre ami._

 _\- Notre ami ? Tu veux dire Severus ? Comment ça, tu l'a_ _senti_ _?_

 _\- J'étais caché mais c'était cette odeur, ce goût. J'en suis sûr._

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il se retourna d'un coup mais tomba sur Artus.

\- Tu ne m'as pas attendu dans la salle commune. Chester m'a dit que tu étais monté. Finalement, il ne m'en veut plus.

Cette nouvelle attrista Harry mais il adressa un sourire à Artus.

\- Sa mauvaise tête est naturelle.

\- Je vais te croire. On peut y aller ?

Harry ne se fit pas prier.

 **OooooooOooooooO**

Il n'y avait pas encore de neige mais le froid de l'automne mordait déjà son visage. Il était sûr de trouver sa peau rouge s'il se regardait dans la glace. Artus n'était pas en reste non plus : son menton, sa bouche et son nez étaient couverts par son écharpe. Ils avaient décidé de boire une bièraubeurre avant de se rendre dans le magasin, juste pour se réchauffer. Le bar des Trois Balais était rempli et Harry reconnut beaucoup d'élèves. Il s'étonna cependant de ne pas y trouver Cassie et Rebecca, qui avaient aussi planifié de s'y rendre. Il supposa qu'ils devaient se trouver dans ce salon de thé étrange dans lequel il était allé avec Cho. Il grimaça en y repensant _;_ son premier rendez-vous avait été un échec. Harry se mortifia en pensant au fait qu'il n'avait pas eu de vrai rendez-vous avec William, mais c'était ce qu'un garçon faisait avec une fille. Aurait-il réellement pu inviter William comme ça, à boire le thé ?

\- Tu as la tête dans les nuages même quand tu es au sol.

\- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment.

\- Tu fais bien.

Harry tourna sa chope dans ses mains puis leva les yeux vers Artus, qui le regardait en souriant.

\- Tu penses que tu vas réussir tes ASPICs ?

\- Je pense que je vais échouer en beauté.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, estomaqué.

\- Pourquoi tu restes ?

\- Pour la coupe. Je veux que ça fasse joli quand je postulerai pour entrer dans l'équipe d'Angleterre.

\- C'est vraiment ça, ton but ?

\- Je pourrais aussi me contenter d'être entraîneur. Je reste pour que tu tiennes ta promesse.

\- Donc si j'échoue, je serais une énorme déception ?

\- Tu n'as pas l'intention d'attraper le vif d'or ?

\- Si, à tous mes matches.

\- Alors si on ne gagne pas, c'est que j'étais un mauvais capitaine.

\- Artus…

\- Je ne peux pas confier le destin de tout le monde à une seule personne.

Les mots d'Artus résonnèrent douloureusement dans sa poitrine et Harry émit un gémissement pitoyable.

\- Harry, ça va ?

\- Oui... C'est juste ta phrase qui sonnait vraiment bizarrement.

\- Ce que je voulais dire…

\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai très bien compris : tu veux que ça soit un travail d'équipe.

\- Exactement. Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir été capitaine dans une autre vie ?

Harry rigola.

\- Vu comment je suis parti, si ça avait été le cas, ça fait de moi un piètre leader.

\- Je n'y crois pas un seul instant. Tu as l'air doué pour mener des troupes.

\- Je vais finir par y croire vu que tu n'es pas la première personne à me le dire.

\- Donc je commence à te cerner ?

\- J'essayais de garder un peu de mystère mais j'ai l'impression que c'est fichu.

\- Je t'assure, tu te débrouilles très bien.

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux et finirent par revenir sur leur mois d'août, se remémorant en rigolant les moments marquant des entraînements et des enfants qu'ils avaient aidés.

 **OooooooOooooooO**

Harry s'était perdu dans les rayons qu'il avait longtemps arpentés pour son travail de saisonnier. Tout était toujours rangé de la même façon. Il longea les étalages et tomba sur les bijoux porte-bonheur, du même genre que celui offert par William. Il les observa tous et se rendit compte qu'il n'y en avait aucun vert ni aucun avec de petits crochets de serpent. Harry releva les yeux et trouva au-dessus d'eux un cercle doré. Il était seul et à part. S'il ne croyait pas au destin, il en aurait ri tellement c'était prévisible et foutrement romantique.

\- Tu vas le prendre ?

Harry sursauta et posa sa main sur son cœur.

\- Moira ! Tu m'as fais peur.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de mon physique !

\- Tu veux que je répète encore que tu n'es pas moche ?

La jeune femme tritura une mèche de ses cheveux en fronçant les sourcils puis reporta son attention sur le bracelet doré.

\- Il parait que ça porte chance. Ceux là sont faits en série mais celui-ci est plus cher. Regarde, il a des crocs.

Harry observa le bracelet avec attention. Ce n'était en effet pas les crochets de serpent du sien, mais ça ressemblait à des canines de lion.

\- Alors, tu vas l'acheter ?

Harry releva les yeux puis aperçut Artus arriver vers eux. Moira suivit son regard et Harry attrapa son bras.

\- Tu peux me le mettre de côté ?

\- Tout ce que tu voudras, mon ange.

La jeune femme lui fit un immense sourire et leva la vitrine. Elle prit le bracelet et le glissa dans son tablier.

\- Passe le prendre quand tu veux, murmura-t-elle. Bonjour ! Vous êtes un ami de mon petit Harry ? Je suis Moira. C'est moi qui me suis occupée de lui quand il est venu travailler ici !

Elle tendit sa main vers Artus qui la serra.

\- Oui, je suis Artus Bines. Enchanté. Harry, j'ai trouvé ce qu'il me fallait, on peut y aller si tu veux.

\- Oh, vous partez déjà !? Zut, je voulais vraiment en savoir plus sur ton petit-ami !

Harry devint d'abord livide, puis rouge plus cramoisi que les flammes d'un dragon.

\- Moira… Artus n'est pas mon… Il n'est pas… Il est...

\- Je suis le capitaine de notre équipe de Quidditch.

\- Oh ! Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous galant, alors? Ça veut dire que tu es célibataire !?

\- Il semblerait, oui.

Harry fusilla Moira du regard. Elle semblait être aux anges.

\- Allons-y, Artus, Moira a encore beaucoup de travail.

\- Oui, une tonne de poudre de cheminette à ranger. Bonne journée, Harry ! Je t'attends pour tu sais quoi !

Harry lui fit un bref signe de tête mais fronçait toujours des sourcils. A côté de lui, Artus était devenu silencieux. Harry appliqua la règle du silence : si on ne parle de ce qui vient de se passer, tout le monde oubliera. Ça ne marchait pas avec William mais ça pouvait marcher avec Artus.

Artus prouva cependant que parfois, Harry était idiot quand il était dans ce genre de situation. Harry aurait du savoir qu'il fallait mieux se contenter de faire ce dont il était capable : poursuivre Voldemort. Il fustigea son cœur de battre, rugir, ronronner ou gémir pour des personnes qui le détournaient de ses priorités.

\- Ton petit-ami… Tu lui as parlé de moi ?

\- Non. Je… Quoi ?!

Artus rigola. Ils étaient à présent sur le chemin du retour et ils marchaient trop lentement au goût d'Harry mais son capitaine ralentit le pas encore plus.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi Chester me regarde méchamment…

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Oh, allons Adams, je suis passé par là aussi.

\- On a confondu un de tes amis avec ton petit-ami ?

\- Non. Moi aussi je suis sorti avec quelqu'un, je ne suis pas un éternel célibataire.

\- Je l'ai cru... Je pensais que tu étais marié au Quidditch.

\- Tu vois une alliance à mon doigt ?

\- C'est symbolique.

\- Je crois que c'est à cause de ça, si je n'ai personne. Je devrais trouver quelqu'un avec la même passion que moi.

\- Lucie Bullots ?

\- Elle sort avec Ross et je suis déjà sorti avec Bridget c'était un désastre.

Harry se demandait comment ils en étaient venus à parler des conquêtes d'Artus.

\- Donc, poursuivit-il, tu sors avec Chester ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

\- Non.

\- Alors je peux t'embrasser ?

Il se figea. Harry se tourna vers Artus qui s'était déjà arrêté avant de prononcer ses mots. La mâchoire d'Harry se décrocha.

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Ah, si ! J'avais d'abord trouvé très drôle que tu m'invites à la soirée du club de Slug et j'étais surpris que tu me parles comme si on avait le même âge.

Harry grogna intérieurement _;_ techniquement, il était plus vieux.

\- On s'entend plutôt bien et je ne me trompe pas en disant que tu es du genre aveugle quand ça concerne les relations de couple.

\- D'accord… Artus, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué : je suis un garçon.

Qu'essayait-il de faire, au juste ? Si Artus voulait l'embrasser, c'est qu'il s'en fichait.

\- Tu m'as demandé « pourquoi », tu n'as pas hurlé « non » comme un fou. Je tente ma chance. Je te trouve amusant, plutôt mignon et vraiment doué sur un balai. Je suis à deux doigts de faire un jeu de mots pourri, arrête-moi.

Harry avait le visage livide et cherchait une quelconque trace de moquerie chez Artus mais ce dernier avait l'air terriblement sérieux. Artus s'avança et se pencha vers lui puis se stoppa avant que ses lèvres se posent sur les siennes. Harry était devenu rigide comme une statue.

\- Pas de blague Adams, souffla-t-il. Je ne te promets pas le mariage, ou une vie d'amour et d'eau fraîche.

\- C'est ta façon de dire « ne t'accroche pas trop. » ?

\- Tu vois, on est sur la même longueur d'ondes…

Harry ne répondit rien mais laissa son capitaine supprimer la distance entre leurs lèvres. Il n'avait pas de souci à se faire, il était sûr qu'il ne s'accrocherait pas trop.

Parce que son cœur demandait quelqu'un d'autre.

Tout en savourant la douceur des lèvres d'Artus, il réfléchissait à l'humeur changeante des sentiments et comme toute cette histoire était stupide. Il en était sûr, s'il ouvrait le dictionnaire au mot stupide, il y trouverait sa photo et en dessous marqué « désigne ceux qui n'apprennent jamais de leurs erreurs. »

 **OoooooooOooooooO**

\- Un quoi ?

\- Un tableau lui est tombé sur la tête.

\- Tu te moques de moi ?

Harry posa sa main sur le front de Severus et chercha la moindre trace de blessure. Severus le poussa en grognant.

\- Je l'ai évité. C'était un accident.

Lily le regarda avec un air soucieux.

\- Un tableau qui tombe dans un château plein de tableaux… Je trouve ça extrêmement bizarre.

\- C'est peut-être un coup de Peeves ?

\- Peeves ne s'attaque pas aux élève de Serpentard… J'étais juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Harry supposa que le coté parano de Severus avait disparu mais celui de Lily était à son summum. Harry préférait ne rien dire sur la présence de Sirius dans l'infirmerie. Il voulait être sûr avant d'accuser qui que ce soit et il espérait fortement que ça ne soit qu'une coïncidence.

\- Dites-moi plutôt ce que vous avez l'intention de faire pour les vacances d'Halloween.

\- Rester ici et étudier, dirent Severus et Harry d'une même voix.

Le blond s'étonna lui-même, mais à présent il était rodé. Lily leur fit un sourire satisfait.

\- Je vais rester ici aussi, mais à Noël vous venez à la maison. Ce n'est pas une question, c'est une obligation.

Harry ne dit rien mais lui comme Severus avait un petit sourire aux lèvres.

.

.

A suivre...

 **Voilà encore une fois désolée du retard. Vous avez le droit de montrer votre mécontentement, vous avez aussi le droit de me faire des compliments. J'aimerais partager avec vous le petit commentaire de ma bêta lorsque Artus demande à Harry de l'embrasser ça donnait quelque chose comme :**

 **"OMFG ARTUS MON HERO" par Titou Douh.**


	27. Touche moi

Hey bien ouah…On dirait que vous n'êtes pas toutes d'accord et il s'est passé une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas mais okay…d'accord…c'est vrai que c'était confus et ouah…vous m'impressionnez. Je suis ébahie. Mais ça serait bête de gâcher la surprise alors je ne vais pas ajouter un mot et répondre en toute tranquillité à vos review. Parce que vous êtes des amours !

 **Enishi-Haru** : Je pense que Severus est fatigué d'être parano XD. Mais en effet Harry et Lily le sont assez pour lui. Mmmhh l'identité de celui ou celle qui en veux à Severus, c'est pas pour tout de suite n_n. Merci pour ta lecture et ton message, Kœur sur toi.

 **JBE** : Je ne pensais pas qu'Artus aurait une si mauvaise image mais du coup ça veut dire que tu le trouves trop gentil et que donc c'est suspect XD. J'avoue que des fois les méchants sont ceux auquel on s'attend le moi. J'espère vraiment pouvoir encore vous surprendre, je vais faire de mon mieux. Merci pour ta lecture et ta review qui me touche grave. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Soln96** : C'est vrai que tout ça prête à confusion hoho. Merci pour tes encouragements et ta lecture, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **L'art est inutile** : C'est virulent mais j'essaie de voir le coté positif de ton message XD. Moi aussi je me déteste parfois je te rassure. Je pense que tu ne t'entendrais pas avec ma bêta qui elle ADORE Artus mais je trouve ça très drôle. Si tu veux mon avis à moi (parce que moi aussi j'ai un avis) j'aime les deux…je pourrais envisager un plan à trois XD (oublie ce que j'ai dis d'accord). Bon ça fais beaucoup de question en effet MAIS…elles trouveront toutes des réponses en temps voulue. Merci pour ta lecture et tes compliments. Koeur sur toi et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Noah** : Oh ça fais beaucoup de boulette d'un coup dis donc. Il faut être réaliste, dans ma tête Artus est une véritable gravure de mode et du coup Harry cède face au plaisir de la chaire, parce qu'il est aussi faible que moi XD. Harry a toujours su remettre Lucius à sa place…il ne fera pas exception, parce qu'il est énervé notre petit Harry. Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Angelyoru** : Haha les baisers ça émoustille en effet. Oui c'est un vrai mystère qui entoure les pensées d'Harry en effet XD. C'est vrai mais comment lâcher prise quand Lucius Malfoy se met à vous écrire. Ça doit rajouter au stress des examens. Heureusement qu'on peut compter sur l'odorat de Lord, ce serpent infaillible qui raconte n'importe quoi XD. Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Merci pour ta lecture et ta review et Koeur sur toi.

 **Alycia Panther** : Ouah c'est euh…rapide comme conclusion, mais d'accord XD. Voyons voir ça alors. Haha.

 **Cathy** : Mhh en effet quelle corrélation étrange que Severus subisse un empoisonnement au moment ou Harry reçois la lettre. On peut dire que Severus n'a pas beaucoup d'ami, quelle tristesse. Je vois qu'Artus a son petit succés. Merci pour ta lecture et ton commentaire, koeur sur toi.

 **Ocechan** : Oui heureusement. Et heureusement que j'ai une bêta au taquet n_n. Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

 **Chapel Lucie** : A ce point ? Pourtant il y a plein de chose non n_n. Voici la suite j'espère que ça n'a pas été trop long. Bonne lecture.

 **Serpenta** : Oh que de supposition et en plus de ça une anti-Artus XD. Bon ça fait beaucoup de théorie mais il va falloir choisir ma douce. Ou peut-être que c'est tout ça à la fois ?! C'est vrai je ne vois pas Sirius revenir sur sa parole, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est un chien à gryffondor, c'est un garçon loyal. Normalement. Merci d'avoir prit soin de noter le pacte qu'ils ont passé. Ça me fait plaisir. Les yeux de Draco en effet. Non je n'ai pas oublié, comment pourrais-je oublier celle qui a tué Sirius et celle qui mettra Draco au monde. Ça va commencer à bouger, il faut juste être patiente XD. C'est vrai qu'avec tout ce monde j'ai du passer certains noms à la trappe mais ça va se décanter au fil des chapitres. Je suis carrément pour un Harry Potter en anime, ça aurait était vraiment super ! Merci pour ta lecture, tes compliments j'espère que la suite te plaira. Gros koeur sur toi.

 **Yume resonnance** : Oh mais ça ne me déçois pas du tout, je trouve aussi Artus très mignon (même si mon cœur bat un peu plus pour William XD) Non tu as raisons, il n'y a eu aucun indice sur comment Harry rentrera dans son époque. Parce qu'il n'en est pas sûr lui-même. Et je ne crois pas que ça soit son souci premier. Qui est l'agresseur de Severus ?! La suite au prochain épisode !

 **Moony's Words** : Hey Moony la forme ?! Je voudrais prendre en note cette merveilleuse phrase : «Et Harrynounet d'amour va acheter un petit bracelet d'amour à Williamounet ». Parce que c'est que mon cœur chante plus ou moins XD. Et oui c'est adorable comme tout ahah. Je trouve que c'est un résumé parfaitement adapté ça fais un peu « Previously on AMC on The walking dead ». Sauf que y'a pas encore de mort vivant (ou d'inferi). Je me demande si Harry pourra donner comme surnom à Regulus mon « trokikidamour ». C'est mieleux tout plaint dis donc. En tout cas merci pour ce message, merci d'exposer tes préférances, merci de soutenir Harry dans son combat contre l'idiotie. Merci pour ta lecture et tes commentaires qui me font rire. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Guest** : Mhh une team-Will alors. XD il faut bien, il à l'air d'être prêt à mourir à tout moment aussi, ce petit garçon. Merci pour ta lecture.

 **Seraphine13** : Effectivement…ça serait tellement romantique. *prie très fort pour que le souhait de Seraphine soit exaucé.*

 **Quetsche** : XD c'est foutu ! Je pense qu'Harry à assez de pote, sans ambigüité…Non en vrai je fais que des relations ambigus, c'est à force de lire du Anne Rice…je suis désolée. Merci pour ta lecture et tes compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **Avion de papier** : Ton appli bug n'est ce pas ? Tu galère un peu nan XD ? J'avoue Regulus pourrait faire un bon empoisonneur vu qu'il est pote avec les elfes. Ça se tient dis donc. Je ne suis pas Sadique, ces vacances étaient juste bien voilà tout XD. Merci pour ta lecture et tes (tonnes de commentaires identiques qui se suivent XD). Gros koeur sur toi et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **DeviousClass** : Voilà il faut rester fixé sur cette révélation « de toute façon il va finir avec Draco ». On est d'accord Pétunia peut être tellement mieux que ça. En effet pour James je crois bien que c'est cette année son heure de gloire et la déchéance de Severus (dans l'histoire originale…je crois bien). Merci pour ta lecture et tes compliments j'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi !

Nous voilà donc au chapitre 27 et vous semblez tous prendre partie soit pour Artus, soit pour William. Je suis vraiment contente de voir qu'aucun d'eux ne fais vraiment l'unanimité, ça veut dire que mes personnages vivent un peu. Alors merci à vous !

Merci aussi à ma bêta **Titou Douh** et son travail exemplaire.

Bonne lecture à vous les agneaux.

 **TOUCHE MOI**

« Comme une proie bête et gentille  
Qui ne tire pas de leçons  
Du piège grossier et facile  
D'un charmant garçon »

Ce jeu. YELLE

.

.

Presque deux semaines.

Harry avait considéré qu'il avait assez fait attendre Lucius. Il s'était donné assez de temps pour réfléchir aux mots appropriés. En fait, ça n'avait rien donné, il n'était jamais satisfait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être insultant. Il avait élaboré toute une flopée d'injures, plus fleuries les unes que les autres. Il n'y avait aucune diplomatie dans ses pensées. Son esprit était pollué par la tentative de meurtre de Lucius, par sa maltraitance envers Dobby... Ajouté à cela le fait qu'il ait glissé le journal de Jedusor dans le chaudron de Ginny... Buck, Hermione, l'histoire du Ministère, Draco qui le frappe au sol après son emprisonnement... Il n'y avait que des mauvaises choses qui ressortaient de ses interactions avec Lucius Malfoy.

Tout en desserrant son poing pour relâcher un peu le vif d'or et perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le cognard revenir sur lui. Il fut frappé en plein sur l'omoplate et poussa un cri de douleur pour ensuite tomber deux mètres plus bas, face contre terre. Il resta au sol en soupirant pour lui-mêmeça faisait longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé.

Artus évalua son dos dans les vestiaires. Il avait fait retirer à Harry ses protections et descendre le haut de sa robe sur ses hanches. Harry savait que s'il faisait rouler ses os sous sa peau, il gémirait de douleur, alors il se contenta de rester tranquille.

\- Je te passe le baume et cette espèce de bleu vraiment affreux aura vite disparu.

\- Je veux bien croire que le bleu ne soit pas la couleur qui m'aille le mieux, mais un peu de respect pour mes blessures de guerre, veux-tu ?

\- Tu avais clairement la tête ailleurs, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

\- Oui, capitaine !

Harry ferma les yeux en souriant. Il frissonna violemment en sentant les doigts d'Artus recouverts de la crème toucher sa peau. Le septième année massait circulairement et bientôt, le froid fut remplacé par une douce chaleur. Harry essaya de nouveau de se concentrer sur sa lettre.

« Stupide Serpentard hautain qui ne pense qu'à sa petite personne, avec son stupide fils tout aussi hautain… »

C'était peine perdue. Harry rouvrit les yeux. Il était en train d'insulter une personne qui n'était même pas née.

La main d'Artus quitta sa peau et il s'apprêtait à réajuster sa robe quand le bout des doigts du capitaine traça la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale. Harry retint sa respiration et la bouche du blond vint se poser contre son cou. La douce chaleur qui était née contre son épaule inondait tout son corps à présent.

Artus était doux et affectueux dans ses gestes. Ce n'était pas les mouvements abrupts et pressés de Williamil savait ce qu'il faisait, il savait ce qu'il touchait. Harry secoua la tête. Avec du recul, il se rendait étrangement compte que son intérêt pour William avait peut-être été un peu malsain. Il était en fait un peu plus vieux et s'était comporté comme quelqu'un de presque adulte alors qu'en fin de compte, William n'y était pas encore. C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle il s'était accommodé de la situation mais se comportait comme un enfant capricieux. Harry ne doutait plus maintenant qu'il ne faudrait plus beaucoup de temps à William pour passer à autre chose. En ce qui le concernait, son esprit avait besoin de s'évader et son corps aussi. Après tout, Artus ne lui promettait rien.

La main d'Artus glissa sur son ventre et Harry tourna la tête pour chercher ses lèvres. Il les trouva sans mal et ils s'embrassèrent avec une douceur incroyable. Les baisers d'Artus étaient parfaits, si Harry comptait le peu d'expérience qu'il avait. C'était grisant et délicieux mais ça n'était pas passionnant. Il se laissa gémir contre lui en sentant les doigts de l'élève plonger à l'intérieur de son boxer. Harry haleta contre lui et Artus récupéra sa langue avec la sienne.

Ils s'embrassèrent tout le temps où Artus serra entre ses doigts le membre tendu d'Harry. Ses gémissements et ses soupirs étaient étouffés sans ménagement par la bouche du capitaine. Harry avait mal au cou de devoir tourner la tête et son esprit était totalement embrumé par les vagues de plaisir qui inondaient son corps. Les gestes experts d'Artus ne mirent pas longtemps à le faire venir et Harry grogna contre ses lèvres en éjaculant. Il ferma les yeux et laissa Artus embrasser sa joue puis son cou.

Il rouvrit les yeux quand Artus se leva et lui tendit une serviette. Harry s'essuya puis se tourna franchement vers lui.

\- Et… Et toi ?

Artus lui sourit puis se pencha pour embrasser son front.

\- On a tout notre temps. Moi aussi, je reste pour les vacances. Je pars en premier, ne saute pas le repas.

Harry l'observa disparaître du vestiaire et s'allongea sur le banc. Il grinça des dents quand son omoplate toucha la surface dure du bois. Tout en fermant les yeux, il se rappela de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Hermione à propos du langage des filles. C'était juste après un autre rendez-vous avec Cho, après la mort de Cédric. Ça n'avait plus d'importance, à présent.

Harry se demandait ce qu'il était en train de faire. Etait-il en train de prendre toute cette histoire à la légère ? Il avait réellement envie de vivre cette nouvelle vie normalement et pourtant absolument rien n'était normal.

 **OoooooooooOoooooooO**

\- Je crois que je suis perdu. Je ne peux pas raconter ce genre de chose à Dumbledore, je ne peux rien dire à Lily ou Severus... Je n'ai pas de Sirius dans ma vie pour m'aiguiller. Je n'ai pas d'Hermione pour des conseils avisés. Je crois… Je crois que William a raison. Je suis tout seul, cette fois-ci. Si j'avais un moyen de savoir si mon futur… Non, je pense que mon futur n'existe plus. Je suis même sûr qu'il s'est effacé le jour où le retourneur de temps s'est transformé en poussière. Qu'en penses-tu ?

La licorne souffla dans les cheveux d'Harry et lui donna un petit coup de tête contre l'épaule. Harry prit sa baguette et hésita à lui jeter le sort pour l'entendre parler. Il se ravisa immédiatement : il ne voulait pas attirer le malheur sur lui. Il n'était même pas sûr que ça fonctionne sur les créatures magiques. Peut-être avait-elle sa propre défense ?

Harry ramena ses genoux sous son menton.

\- Je suis terrifié. Je n'ai jamais été aussi terrifié et je sais pourquoi _;_ parce que personne ne partage de secret avec moi. Peut-être que si je le disais juste à une personne…

Il mit ses mains sur son crâne et poussa un cri de frustration. Bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Il ne se souvenait que trop bien du fiasco au Ministère et de comment, à cause de lui, presque tous ses amis avaient été blessés... Dévoiler ça, c'était s'ouvrir à encore plus de risques. Il se redressa d'un coup et se tourna vers la licorne pour caresser le haut de sa tête. Cette dernière brouta ses mèches en guise de réponse.

Harry remonta au château après avoir remis Lord dans son manteau. Il semblait plus robuste mais il l'entendait déjà râler à propos d'une hibernation dont il ne voulait pas. Il retourna dans la salle commune des Serpentard et y trouva Severus assis dans le fauteuil, et à côté de lui William. Harry s'arrêta un moment.

\- Tu n'es pas parti ?

William leva les yeux de son livre.

\- Lily et Rebecca organisent des sessions de révisions. C'est toi qui voulais que je fasse des efforts…Ma présence est un problème ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, dit Harry précipitamment.

Il se précipita dans sa chambre et se débarrassa de sa robe en laissant glisser Lord dans son lit. Il prit ses notes de métamorphose et rejoignit ses deux camarades. Harry s'écrasa mollement dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre et fit un bref signe à Circé. Plutôt que de se concentrer sur ses révisions, il s'abîma dans la contemplation de William avant que des voix se fassent entendre. William et Severus levèrent les yeux de leurs révisions et, durant quelques secondes, Harry accrocha le regard doré du brun.

Puis Artus Bines et David Tant entrèrent dans la salle.

\- Salut, Harry ! dit David en s'asseyant en face de lui.

Harry lui sourit.

\- Tu t'es laissé convaincre par notre estimé capitaine de rester pour des heures supplémentaires ?

\- Ne m'en parle pas ! Je n'aurai plus aucun os après cette semaine...

Artus rigola et tira une chaise pour se mettre près d'Harry et David.

\- Je ne suis pas un tortionnaire ! Vous n'êtes juste pas assez attentifs. Tu révises quoi ?

\- Métamorphose, et vous ?

\- Botanique, soupira David. Je n'étais même pas censé passer mes ASPICs _;_ mon père fait des pieds et des mains pour que je reprenne l'entreprise familiale...

Le joueur fusilla Artus du regard. Ce dernier se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

\- Et perdre mon gardien !? Tu seras libre quand je ne serai plus dans cette école !

Artus se pencha vers Harry.

\- Tu n'étais pas là au repas. Dois-je te suivre à la trace ?

Harry se gratta le front au niveau de sa cicatrice et vit les yeux d'Artus suivre son geste.

\- J'étais chez Hagrid. Je ne refuse jamais quand il m'invite.

\- Le demi-géant ? s'étonna David.

Harry fit la moue mais avant de dire quoi que ce soit, Artus ouvrit la bouche.

\- Comment t'es-tu fait ça ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Cette cicatrice.

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Severus et William et vit que les deux élèves avaient cessé leurs lectures et le regardaient, à présent. Personne, jusqu'ici, ne lui avait demandé quoique ce soit et il n'avait jamais prit la peine de penser à une explication. S'il ouvrait la bouche, il ajoutait un autre mensonge à sa longue liste d'histoires toutes faites. A la place, il soupira et se leva.

\- J'aimerais, si possible, ne pas en parler.

Sans remarquer les regards blessés d'Artus et William, Harry retourna dans sa chambre, suivi de Severus.

\- Harry ?

\- Écoute, Severus... Est-ce que je peux garder ça pour moi encore un peu ?

\- Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien...

Harry se tourna vers Severus et jaugea son air peiné.

\- Excuse moi. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs, je crois.

\- D'accord…Mh, écoute : jusqu'à présent tu m'as toujours aidé, alors si je peux... Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour toi…

Harry sourit face à Severus qui s'était remis à bégayer. De nouveau, il sentit un poids alourdir son cœur et se retint de ne pas dire plus de mot que nécessaire.

\- Tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi.

\- Oui ?

\- Fais-moi réviser les _futharks._ Ça me donne mal à la tête et je ne veux pas que Lily me tombe dessus demain.

Severus lui rendit son sourire et ils passèrent une longue partie de la soirée à réviser tous les deux. Jusqu'à ce que William revienne. Ils discutèrent tous les trois du programme qu'avaient préparé les filles et Harry évita tout le long de la discussion de le regarder dans les yeux.

 **OooooooOooooooO**

Harry n'eut pas le temps de savourer plus de baisers ou plus de caresses. Il n'eut pas une minute à lui et même la soirée d'Halloween ne fut pas vraiment fêtée. De toutes les façons, c'était une journée qu'il préférait largement oublier. Durant les vacances, la seule lettre qu'il reçut fut de Regulus et Harry prit un soin particulier à lui répondre. Il s'était rappelé qu'il n'avait rien envoyé à Lucius et qu'il avait presque oublié sa lettre. Lily et Rebecca avaient transformé leurs vacances en camp d'entraînement et Harry ne s'évadait que grâce à Hagrid, le soir.

Ce ne fut que vers la fin des vacances qu'il trouva enfin un moment pour s'éclipser à Pré-au-lard, seul.

Le vent et le froid sec avaient laissé la place à la pluie. Harry était resté longuement dans l'immense hall de Poudlard à se demander si c'était vraiment le moment de sortir. Il n'avait aucune envie de retomber malade et ce temps lui donnait le cafard. Il avait laissé Lord dans sa chambre et le bruit de ses sifflements lui manquait déjà. Si Harry avait su déceler ce qui pesait sur son cœur, il aurait compris qu'il déprimait que le sens de sa vie s'estompait lentement sous ses yeux et qu'il ne faisait que revivre sa première cinquième année.

Il se demanda vaguement si son corps ou son esprit n'était pas en train de vivre ça comme des réminiscences. Pourtant, tout était différent. Dumbledore était présent, il était Préfet, Artus était doux et n'espérait rien de sa part et Lily et Severus s'entendaient à merveille... Mais des tas de petites choses clochaient.

D'abord, la présence de Sirius à l'infirmerie. Ensuite les divers ennuis de Severus, juste avant le début des vacances, après le tableau quelqu'un avait saccagé toutes ses plumes... Harry avait demandé à Lord s'il avait senti l'odeur de Sirius mais celui-ci avait été incapable de lui répondre. Et ensuite la chose la plus inquiétante de toutes : la lettre de Lucius.

Pour une raison obscure, Harry n'en avait pas parlé à Dumbledore mais cette lettre le troublait énormément. Harry savait qu'il n'aurait pas de deuxième chance, que c'était maintenant ou jamais de suivre la trace du dragon mais il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait réellement faire.

Tout en rabattant sur lui les pans de sa robe et en jetant un sort pour se protéger de la pluie, il se dirigea vers Pré-au-lard. Avant même de se rendre au magasin Berviche et Bang, Harry avisa la cabane hurlante.

Elle était moins insalubre que dans son souvenir mais rien ne donnait envie d'y entrer. Pourtant, c'était là dedans que Remus passait ses nuits de pleine lune. Harry s'approcha des barbelés et observa la mansarde. Sous la pluie, elle avait l'air plus sinistre que le soir où Severus était mort. Mais tout ça n'était pas encore arrivé et peut-être même que ça n'arrivera jamais...

Harry se détourna d'elle mais la cabane avait définitivement piqué sa curiosité. Quand il entra chez Berviche et Bang, Moira lui sauta immédiatement dessus.

\- Enfin te voilà ! J'ai vraiment cru que tu ne viendrais plus chercher ton cadeau ! Heureusement que je suis ton amie !

Harry lui fit un sourire en coin.

\- Merci beaucoup. Combien te dois-je ?

Moira lui donna le prix et Harry ouvrit une petite bourse. Depuis qu'il avait obtenu son salaire, ça serait sa première dépense.

\- Est-ce pour le beau blond ?

\- Non.

\- Oh, petit cachottier ! Tu multiplies les conquêtes ?

Harry secoua la tête de la façon dont Moira le disait, il avait l'impression d'être un monstre qui brisait le cœur de tout le monde. Ce n'était pas le cas _;_ il n'arrivait pas à se sortir quelqu'un de la tête mais il voulait profiter un peu de son temps encore disponible. Finalement, peut-être qu'il était comme Ginny... Elle qui l'avait aimé dès la première fois et qui était ensuite passée à autre chose pour revenir vers lui. Pouvait-on aimer une personne, l'oublier dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre et se rappeler à cet amour ? Avait-elle trouvé ça facile ? Harry trouvait que ça l'était mais que la culpabilité était un sentiment qui se montrait aussi facilement que le plaisir.

Moira lui donna le bracelet enveloppé dans une pochette en tissus.

\- Tu as un peu de temps ?

\- Pour toi, toujours, mon Harry.

Le blond étira ses lèvres en un sourire. Ils se rendirent aux Trois Balais et Moira commanda une bièraubeurre pour eux deux.

\- Oh, Harry, tu en fais une de ces têtes ! Tu es malade ?

\- Non, je ne suis pas malade… Tout le monde à l'air de le penser.

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air dans ton assiette... Tu veux en parler ?

Harry sirota doucement sa boisson.

\- Si… Imaginons que quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas mais qui ne sais pas que tu ne l'aimes pas, t'envoyait une lettre pour discuter en toute amitié ? Que tu sais qu'il est nécessaire de discuter avec cette personne mais que tu le détestes… vraiment.

Moira tourna sa choppe entre ses mains et leva les yeux au ciel faisant mine de réfléchir.

\- La question, c'est de savoir pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas et si ta haine est justifiée. Si elle l'est, tu l'envoies balader, et si elle ne l'est pas, tu cherches à savoir si ça vaut le coup de vraiment le détester. Ta haine est justifiée ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Non, techniquement, elle ne l'était pas : Lucius n'avait encore rien fait contre lui. Il passa une main légèrement tremblante dans ses cheveux.

\- Donc je devrais d'abord voir s'il mérite ma colère ?

\- Exactement. Ce n'est utile de se prendre la tête avec des gens qui n'en valent pas la peine. Est-ce qu'il en vaut la peine, cependant ?

\- Il en vaut définitivement la peine. Il me serait d'une aide précieuse.

\- Alors fais profil bas.

Harry grimaça et Moira se mit à rire.

\- Je vois... Alors joue la neutralité.

Harry resta silencieux et but la fin de sa bière en méditant les paroles de Moira.

Une fois de nouveau au château, il était prêt à répondre. Il retourna à son dortoir, fut satisfait de voir qu'il était vide, adressa des mots réconfortants à Lord et s'empressa de se rendre à la bibliothèque.

 ** _Cher Lucius,_**

 ** _Je suis moi-même étonné d'avoir attiré votre attention, mais sachez que je ne vous en veux absolument pas de porter un intérêt à ma personne. Il s'avère que je suis aussi vos exploits. Ce serait mentir de dire que vous n'avez pas laissé de trace chez les Serpentard beaucoup d'_** ** _élèves parlent_** ** _de vous et je ne vous cache pas que je suis impressionné par votre carrière._**

 ** _Cependant, j'aimerais revenir sur un point que je n'ai pas compris concernant Miss Evans. Vous dites qu'il était évident qu'elle_** ** _perdrait_** ** _? J'aurais aimé que vous soyez là pour voir que ce duel était plus que ce qu'il laissait voir. J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à me battre contre elle et je suis tout aussi impressionné par ses performances._**

 ** _Je ne dirais pas que j'ai gagné par chance, bien sûr, mais je dois vous avouer que j'ai_** ** _dû_** ** _m'entraîner_** ** _d'arrache-pied pour arriver à un tel résultat. Si ce que je viens de vous révéler ne vous_** ** _convainc_** ** _pas que je suis plus faible que ce que vous pensez, je ne refuserais pas d'échanger avec vous. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je reste attentif à tout ce que vous faites et j'espère que ma lettre ne sera pas une source de déception pour vous._**

 ** _Au plaisir de pouvoir de nouveau discuter avec vous._**

 ** _Harry Adams_**

 ** _Ps : Il était impossible que je vous oublie._**

Harry relut sa lettre plusieurs fois jusqu'à se convaincre lui-même qu'il avait fait du bon travail. Il ne courbait pas l'échine mais se montrait assez flatté pour ne pas blesser l'ego de Lucius. Il plia la lettre et l'enveloppa avant de changer d'avis.

Après avoir envoyé Hugin déposer son fardeau, il retourna dans la grande salle le cœur battant. Il venait d'envoyer une lettre à Lucius Malfoy et elle ne comportait aucune insulte.

 **OooooooOooooooO**

Les deux équipes s'envolèrent dans un même mouvement. Harry suivit Rebecca des yeux, juste le temps qu'il fallait pour se dire qu'il l'avait soutenue. Les conditions étaient terribles, Harry s'était enveloppé dans son écharpe et les gradins avaient été recouverts mais le terrain se faisait faucher sans ménagement par la pluie. Ça n'avait pas l'air d'arrêter un seul instant les Gryffondor qui avaient l'air de jouer avec.

Artus se pencha vers lui.

\- Peut-être que ce n'était pas utile de regarder ?

Sa bouche était si proche de son oreille que de dos, on aurait pu dire qu'ils s'embrassaient. Harry fit un mince sourire et se tourna vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. La pluie ruisselait sur son visage et son air n'allait pas avec sa phrase. Artus s'amusait.

\- Tu peux m'avouer que tu aimerais jouer plus d'un match par an avec les Gryffondor.

\- Je suis trop facile à cerner.

\- Mais je t'assure que j'ai d'autres passions.

Harry mima un air surpris.

\- Vraiment ? Je suis curieux de voir ça...

La main d'Artus se promena contre sa cuisse et Harry sentit immédiatement le plaisir affluer et brûler ses entrailles. Son corps réagissait plus vite que son esprit. Harry comprit un peu tard qu'il avait sûrement récupéré un corps tiraillé par ses hormones, ses fantasmes en tout genre et cette incroyable envie d'être touché partout.

La différence de température entre l'extérieur et l'intérieur de son être lui fit légèrement tourner la tête. Ce n'était pourtant qu'une main posée sur sa cuisse... Rebecca le faisait aussi des fois quand elle se penchait pour le houspiller sur ses devoirs d'astrologie. Mais cette main-là appartenait à un garçon qui aurait largement pu se trouver en couverture d'un calendrier « homme sexy de l'année », si une telle chose existé.

Harry se mordit la lèvre et se pencha un peu plus vers Artus.

\- Arrête de faire ça avec tes lèvres…

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Les mordre, ça me donne envie de le faire à ta place...

\- Je ne crois pas que ça soit le lieu ni le moment.

\- Ce qui est d'autant plus frustrant.

\- C'est de ta faute.

\- Non, je ne crois pas.

Harry le regarda, offusqué, puis ils se mirent à rire.

Bien des rangs derrière eux, une paire d'yeux les fusillait. Lily Evans se morfondait profondément de la tournure des événements. Elle se tourna vers Cassie qui encourageait Rebecca comme un fou, puis se pencha vers William dont le regard semblait se perdre au-delà du terrain. Lily avait, durant les vacances, cru qu'Harry et lui s'étaient réconciliés mais tout ça s'avérait être juste de la poudre aux yeux et elle n'était pas dupe.

Artus avait clairement des vues sur Harry. Lily se sentait comme une lionne qui voulait protéger ses lionceaux, ou alors elle était envahie par un sentiment de jalousie. Harry appartenait à leur cercle mais Harry était en fait un électron libre qui vaquait à ses occupations comme bon lui semblait. Elle se sentait idiote d'être aussi possessive envers lui mais elle se sentait obligée de le faire parce qu'Harry n'était possessif envers personne. Elle était même sûre que William arrivait à ce genre de conclusion. Le blond avait l'air d'être ce genre de personne qui ne courait pas longtemps après ceux qui s'éloignaient. L'impression alors qu'il dressait un mur entre eux était encore plus palpable et dérangeante.

Lily secoua la tête et se força à cesser de regarder Artus et Harry.

\- Cassie ? Où est Sev ?

\- Il a dit qu'il devait passer aux toilettes avant le match mais il à peut-être finalement décidé de ne pas regarder. Il n'aime que les matchs avec Harry, de toute façon...

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Ses yeux se reportèrent sur Harry et elle vit que ce dernier la regardait aussi. Elle se leva et il en fit de même. Artus attrapa son poignet et Harry se pencha vers lui. Elle vit du coin de l'œil William se tendre puis Harry se dégagea doucement de la poigne et Lily descendit les marches dans sa direction. Ils se rejoignirent et sans un mot, disparurent des gradins, sans entendre que James Potter venait de se prendre un cognard en pleine poitrine.

 **OooooooOooooooO**

\- Peut-être est-il juste retourné dans votre chambre ?

\- Si Severus a dit qu'il assistait au match, il serait venu au match. Je savais que j'aurais dû lui laisser Lord !

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes, Harry ? Ce n'est peut-être rien.

\- Du poison, un tableau sur la tête, ses plumes saccagées… Si je le trouve en train d'étudier, je ne dirais plus rien, promis. Mais si tu es avec moi, c'est que tu ne crois pas non plus aux coïncidences.

\- Oh, Harry, crois moi, j'aimerais que ça soit le cas !

Harry longea les couloirs jusqu'au toilettes des garçons et entendit un immense rire. Dès qu'il entra, une odeur nauséabonde emplit ses narines. Lily resta devant mais se couvrit le nez immédiatement.

Mimi Geignarde était en train de rigoler.

\- Oh lalala ce qu'il va sentir mauvais en sortant !

\- Severus ! cria Harry.

Aucune réponse. Le fantôme se tourna vers lui et s'approcha.

\- Le pauvre petit, il est bien là et lui aussi va se mettre à pleurer et on ne se moquera plus de moi !

Harry sentit la colère monter.

\- Personne ne se moque de toi, Mimi !

Si un fantôme pouvait rougir, elle l'aurait sûrement fait. Au lieu de ça, elle gloussa bêtement.

\- Severus ! Répéta-t-il. Severus, je te promets que je vais défoncer chaque porte de ces toilettes si tu ne dis rien !

\- Je suis là…

La voix semblait étouffée et ce n'était plus une simple colère qui coulait dans son sang mais une profonde envie de vraiment casser chaque porte. S'il trouvait Severus avec les yeux rougis par des larmes, il allait voir rouge. Lily avait tord sur une chose : Harry était possessif mais à sa manière. Chez lui, ça se présentait sous forme de colère, pas avec de la jalousie.

Il se dirigea vers la dernière porte. L'horrible odeur y était plus forte.

\- Ouvre cette porte.

\- Je ne peux pas… On lui a jeté un sort.

\- Tu peux venir à bout d'un « collaporta » sans souci. Ouvre cette porte.

Harry entendit un bref « finite » et la porte grinça. Severus passa son visage à travers l'ouverture et l'odeur répugnante attaqua son nez. Harry se força à ne pas reculer. Le brun avait le visage dur mais il n'avait pas pleuré. Harry évalua les dégâtsses vêtements avaient un aspect visqueux. Harry le prit par le bras sans ménagement. Quand ils sortirent des toilettes, Severus s'offusqua de voir Lily.

\- Que fait-elle ici ?!

\- Elle est là parce que c'est la première à s'être inquiétée.

Lily ne répondit rien _;_ elle savait que c'était faux mais Severus devait être assez blessé dans sa fierté pour en rajouter. Severus baissa les yeux.

\- Qui a fait ça, Sev ?!

\- Je ne sais pas. Je suis juste allé aux toilettes, j'ai entendu un « collaporta » et on m'a jeté une bombe dessus. Voilà le résultat.

Lily ignora son ton brusque et fronça encore plus les sourcils.

\- Harry…

\- Je retourne au dortoir avec lui. Apparemment, celui ou celle qui a fait ça a cru que personne n'irait le chercher. Allons-y, Severus.

Le brun le suivit en lançant un dernier regard penaud à Lily. Celle-ci ne fit aucune remarque. En chemin, ils croisèrent Peeves et Harry lui jeta un sort de « bloclang » sans ménagement aucun. Severus trouva la force d'en sourire. Une fois dans la salle de bain Harry poussa Severus dans une des cabines de douches.

\- Evanesco.

Severus regarda ses vêtements disparaître sous la baguette d'Harry. L'odeur était moins forte mais il sentait toujours.

\- Tu as une potion pour ce genre de chose ?

\- Pas sur moi, non. Je suppose que ça ne partira pas juste en se lavant...

\- Essaie toujours. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

\- Harry ? Je me fais attaquer, n'est-ce-pas ?

Harry se figea et réfléchit à la question. Severus continua sur sa lancée.

\- C'est plutôt digne d'un Potter…

Harry se tourna vers lui. Il n'y avait aucune colère dans la voix de Severus plutôt une sorte de résignation, comme si ce qu'il avait cru derrière lui revenait pour le piétiner et lui dire qu'il avait assez profité de ces moments de grâce. La colère d'Harry redoubla.

\- On n'a pas de preuves, mais si c'est lui, il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça !

\- C'est bizarre... A un moment, j'aurais sûrement réagi comme toi mais seul, je ne faisais clairement pas le poids. Merci…

Harry le détailla du regard. Severus était nu devant lui et maigre, aussi maigre que lui. Il avait quelques bleus parce que sa peau blanche marquait vite, une cicatrice contre son épaule, sûrement des restes de maltraitance.

\- Ne me remercie pas. A quoi servent les amis si ce n'est pas pour être là quand il le faut ?

Harry sortit de la salle de bains et s'affaissa contre la porte. Il espérait de tout son cœur que ce n'était pas son père ou Sirius. Sirius avait promis. Le blond remonta les marches du cachot et grimpa les escaliers rapidement jusqu'au placard secret. Il se prit la porte en pleine tête et tomba au sol.

\- Oh, par Merlin, Harry ! Je suis désolée !

\- C'est bon, Lily…

Harry se releva en souriant. La jeune fille observa son visage pour voir si elle ne l'avait pas abîmé.

\- Je vois qu'on a eu la même idée.

\- Par chance, je suis arrivée la première. Comment va-t-il ?

\- Comme un garçon qui vient de se faire piéger alors que ce n'est pas le premier avril. Qu'est ce que tu as ?

\- Extrait de Polipele. Il sentira la rose mais c'est mieux que cette horrible odeur. Harry, je sais ce que pense Sev, il doit se dire que c'est James…

\- Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Je pense que Potter n'userait pas de moyens aussi fourbes... S'il avait voulu humilier Severus, il l'aurait fait devant tout le monde.

\- C'est aussi ce que je pense…

Mais Harry n'oubliait pas l'information de Lord. Elle restait tapie dans un coin de son esprit. Il prit l'extrait de Polipele et, durant tout le reste de la journée, Severus sentit la rose.

.

.

A suivre

 **Et voilà pour aujourd'hui. Je vous dis à Lundi et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour vous dire si ça vous a plu! Koeur sur vous.**


	28. Trouble-fête

Bonjour, bonjour.

Je voulais vous dire des trucs mais là ça me vient pas alors je vais me contenter de répondre au review parce que je suis une personne un peu inutile. Oh si, il fait beau et bon sang ce que c'est bon pour le morale.

 **Noah** : Je crois qu'Harry est déjà en train de péter un boulon mais arf qui ne le ferais pas à sa place. XD notre Draco national bien sûr, osef des autres du moment que Draco revient. L'évolution des rapports entre Harry et Lucius va être le point d'orgue de cette année, donc tu pourras largement en profiter ohoho. William aussi est mon favoris huhu. Merci pour ta lecture et c'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes commentaires, Kœur sur toi !

 **Alycia Panther** : Et oui si ça se trouve c'est une fille, pourquoi personne ne pense aux filles, elles aussi peuvent être vilaine comme Belatrix par exemple haha. Merci pour a review XD.

 **Angelyoru** : Oui une méthode lâche et fourbe…ça laisse perplexe pourtant c'est déjà de bon indices non ? Hahah en effet Artus ne perds pas de temps, il a peut-être peur qu'Harry s'échappe comme une souris. C'est vrai mais Lucius n'était pas tendre et Harry aurait pu agir de manière moins modéré, Lucius aurait mérité un petit coup dans les parties dans l'histoire originale, à mon humble avis. Merci pour tes compliments et ta lecture. Gros koeur sur toi, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Oura-chan** : Heeey, en effet ça fais longtemps, je suis contente de te revoir. Ça alors une indécise, parfait tu auras tout le temps de faire un choix maintenant que ça part en kakouete. Ni Sirius, ni James mais pas d'idée non plus ? Ce n'est pas grave laisse toi porter par les événements XD. Mouai remettre un Malfoy dans le droit chemin, c'est de la folie mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Est-ce qu'Harry va chasser les horcruxes ? Oui il le fera tôt ou tard, parce que c'est le but, mais il à plein de chose à faire avant. Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Koeur sur toi !

 **Cathy** : Hahaha je suis sûr qu'Harry pense comme toi dis donc. Un séjour à l'infirmerie c'est un peu trop doux non, Severus n'a fais de mal à personne pour le moment. Merci pour ton compliment et ta lecture. Koeur sur toi.

 **L'art est inutile** : Oh ne t'en fais pas je ne l'avais pas mal prise, j'avais compris la subtilité, je voulais juste me plaindre un peu XD. William est seul…en effet, pauvre William. Je t'avoue que moi aussi j'aimerais tout poster d'un coup mais…y aller par chapitre me permet d'avoir de l'avance et vos commentaires me motive trop pour que je m'en passe à chaque chapitre. J'adore vos réactions, ça fait vivre la fic. Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **DeviousClass** : Pourquoi Lily est jalouse, parce que c'est de la possessivité envers ses amis. J'ai calqué ses sentiments sur les miens, quand un de mes amis se mets en couple avec une personne extérieur et ben des fois cette personne s'éloigne et c'est triste. Mais comme elle a connu Harry dans la foulée avec William et bien ne plus les voir ensemble et voir Harry avec une personne étrangère à leurs groupes ça la fais chier. Comme toi qui n'aime pas trop Artus et qui préfère voir Harry avec William. Euh j'espère que c'était pas trop brouillon comme explication. Merci pour te review, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **JBE** : Mhh d'accord, je comprends ce point de vue mais ça n'a pas dérangé certaine personne de bien l'aimer directement XD. En effet il y a eu une sorte de confusion pour l'odeur sentis par Lord et vos réactions ont tellement était cool et surprenante que je me voyais mal préciser que vous vous étiez trompé, en vrai ça rajoutai du suspens auquel je n'avais pas pensé. Mais bon Harry confirme l'odeur de Sirius alors inutile d'aller plus loin…enfin je crois XD. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **MissAnika** : Huhu, merci beaucoup, voici la suite bonne lecture et koeur sur toi.

 **Chapel Lucie** : Merci beaucoup n_n.

 **SaMiichan** : POUR VOUS JOUER UN MAUVAIS TOUR (c'est une blague de qualité). Donc tu demandes deux Harry pour le prix d'un. En effet il faut s'attendre à ce genre de commentaire et BAM c'est Lucius le grand gagnant tsoin tsoin. Hahaha je me doutais que tu kifferais un peu ce frère sortis de nulle part. Franchement dans la catégorie « relation impossible » on en a beaucoup…mais je vais pas épiloguer là-dessus, ce débat serait bizarre. Mais entre l'amour et la haine il n'y a qu'un pas huhu. MDR LE MEME TMTC « je ne te quitte pas si on est pas ensemble » XD, j'en peux plus de ça, ça me fais hurler de rire à chaque fois. Nickel de noter le parallèle des anniversaires, ça me fais vachement plaiz voudrais juste dire à ma décharge que je ne suis pas celle qui tente de tuer Severus, je ne fais que relater des faits et des événements, PAMAFAUTE. Mais j'avoue il prend cher XD. Tu devrais prendre soin de tes cordes vocales, conseil d'ami huhu. C'est ça Harry est une maman chat, indifférente aux premiers abords mais bondissante tel le démon quand ses chatons sont en danger, ça change du Severus papa. Oh cet emballement de haine envers Artus XD. D'accord, je l'accepte. Donc tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à déranger deux hommes en pleine partie pour dire à l'un qu'il a tord, je vois quel genre de personne civilisé tu es XD. Je ne t'applaudis pas bien sûr. Mais je comprends ta douleur, cependant je ne suis pas médecin hein. Peut-être qu'en fin d'année Harry posera un petit rap des familles dans la grande salle, qui sait. Pourquoi Cassié ?! Pourquoi, tu te trouves cool en écorchant son prénom BEN NAN C PAS COOL okaaayy ! Nan j'déc appelle le comme tu veux, son vrai prénom reste Cassius de toute façon. J'avoue j'ai fais d'Harry une sale allumeuse, mais ça me faisait rire XD. Voici la suite petite perle de mon cœur. J'espère que tu pourras économiser ta voix en la lisant. BIG KOEUR SUR TOI !

 **TeZuKa j** : Merci beaucoup pour votre review et vos encouragements.

 **Del93** : Ooohh merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que tu ais trouvé un peu de temps pour lire mon histoire et avoir laissé une review, ça me touche beaucoup, beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te plaira et que tu pourras te détendre en la lisant. Bon courage pour tes révisions. Koeur sur toi.

 **Marie** : Huhuhu merci beaucoup d'apprécier mon histoire. Merci pour ta lecture et ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira, koeur sur toi.

 **Millon** : Merci d'être compréhensive si un jour je fais une erreur (mais je vérifie tout bien normalement). Aaahh merci de t'inquiéter pour James XD, personne ne s'inquiète pour lui c'est super triste, lui aussi est une âme en peine ahaha. Oui c'est dangereux mais du coup ça permet plein de rapprochement ces petits-allers et retour dans l'infirmerie hein, hein ? Donc tu fais aussi partie des septique d'Artus. J'avoue que Severus se comporte un peu comme une princesse XD, comme Athéna dans les chevaliers du zodiaque. Moi je pense qu'il est fatigué, qu'il se batte ou ne fasse rien il se fait toujours agresser, alors il est résigné. Mais Harry et Lily ne vont pas lâcher l'affaire ça c'est sûr de chez sûr. Et puis il faut bien donner un os au complexe du héros d'Harry, sinon il va se morfondre lui aussi. Je suis contente que tu apprécies Moira, mais je vais arrêter d'ajouter des personnages XD, je ne m'en sortirais plus ensuite. Merci pour ta lecture, tes compliments, tes encouragements, le temps que tu prends pour m'écrire un commentaire ça me fait rudement plaisir. GROS koeur sur toi et j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours.

 **Serpenta** : Hahaha je vois qu'Artus ne fais vraiment pas l'unanimité. Bon je suis d'accord j'ai fais d'Harry une petite aguicheuse mais c'était trop tentant, je ferais attention la prochaine fois (ou pas XD). Bon j'arrête d'essayer de mettre Harry dans le lit de tout le monde promis (c'est juste que mon amour pour lui est inconditionnel, j'ai trop envie de le voir baigner dans l'amour). En tout cas voici la suite, elle n'apporte pas beaucoup de réponse mais j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Merci pour ta lecture et ta review, gros koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Soln96** : Tu veux dire Mulciber…oh vilain serpentard. Mais il n'y a pas que les serpentard qui soient fourbe cela dit. Voici la suite, bonne lecture j'espère qu'elle te plaira huhu.

 **Sleepwxlker** : Oooohhh merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps sur tes révisions de venir lire mon histoire et de laisser une review, je suis super heureuse. Merci d'apprécier ce que j'ai fais d'Harry, ainsi que mes personnages secondaires, je suis contente qu'ils touchent autant de personne. C'est sûr qu'il n'y a pas de réel motif pour Sirius de s'en prendre de nouveau à Severus n_n. Aaah pfiou je suis rassurée pour les incohérence, j'essaie de faire de gros effort pour suivre la ligne de JKR mais les informations sont des fois imprécises, du coup si tu me dis que tu n'as rien relevé je suis contente. Comme à la base je ne lis aucun time-travel je suis un peu dans le tâtonnement. Merci pour ta lecture, tes compliments, tes encouragements et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **Baekjeong** : Ne t'en fais pas moi aussi je suis nulle pour trouver les méchants en général, je suis une trop mauvaise analyste XD. Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **A.F** : Oh tu es en Suède, je suis impressionnée. Effectivement tu n'auras pas eu à attendre beaucoup XD. Oui des fois je dois mettre certains personnages de coté et ça arrivera parfois un peu plus souvent dans les autres chapitres, je zoom et je dézoom, mais quand c'est important je me fixe sur un point. Sinon ça serait un peu long de décrire ce qu'ils font tous, mais je ne les oublie pas je te rassure. Et bien si on touchait à ses amis d'un peu trop près peut-être qu'un endoloris bien placé ne serait pas une surprise, comme quand McGonagall s'est fait cracher dessus (quand j'y repense moi ça me fout en rogne XD). Ravie de voir que la présence de Lucius te réjouis XD. Voici la suite, en attendant merci pour a lecture et tes compliments ça me touche que l'histoire te fasse du bien. Courage à toi dans tes recherches, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi !

 **Ocechan** : Merci bien XD.

Et bien voilà j'ai tout répondu. Si je résume je peux voir que vous êtes toutes d'accord pour écarter James et Sirius du rôle de l'agresseur mais qu'Artus et Mulciber semble être dans votre ligne de mire. Soit voyons ce que la suite nous réserve (enfin _vous_ réserve parce que moi je sais tout).

Merci à ma bêta **Titou Douh** , merci à vous, merci aux **favs** et aux **follows**. **Mais surtout merci à celles et ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review.**

Gros Koeur sur vous et bonne lecture.

 **TROUBLE-FÊTE**

 _"Bien sur que j'aimerais bien te montrer qu'ailleurs on ferait pas que fuir"_

Ne partons pas fâchés. Raphael

.

.

La carte des étoiles était un profond mystère pour Harry. Il savait placer des lunes autour des planètes, en connaissaient les noms ainsi que le système solaire dans lequel ils existaient. Il avait fait l'effort d'apprendre les constellations du chien, du loup, du lion, du serpent et, juste au cas où, celle du dragon. Et l'étoile polaire. Au-delà de ça, Harry accordait très peu d'importance aux étoiles, à ce qu'elles pouvaient raconter. Mais pour certains sorciers, ce qui s'y lisait était parole d'or. Harry avait cru éviter des images de son avenir en évitant les cours de divination mais Migale était une grande passionnée.

\- Si tu me donnes ton heure de naissance, et que j'en déduis la position des étoiles à ce moment-là, je peux peut-être prédire le nombre d'attaches que tu auras dans ta vie.

\- Le nombre ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est bête, je ne connais pas mon heure de naissance.

Migale leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu n'aimes pas les prédictions, avoue.

\- Je ne suis pas un très grand fan de divination. J'aimerais éviter le plus possible de savoir quel genre de catastrophes il va m'arriver.

\- C'est vrai que la plupart du temps, les prédictions sont toujours à propos de choses mauvaises, justement pour qu'on fasse tout pour les éviter. Mais parfois… Ces mauvaises choses sont nécessaires. Nous ne sommes pas obligés de lire des morts atroces.

\- Donc tu pourrais me prédire un petit truc radieux ?

\- Comme quoi ?

Harry vit à son sourire qu'elle s'attendait à une réponse du genre « qui sera l'amour de ma vie ».

\- Par exemple, savoir si le but que je poursuis sera bénéfique ?

La déception qu'il lut dans le regard de Migale lui intima qu'il avait vu juste.

\- Ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'on peut lire dans les étoiles... Avec les cartes, oui. Tu veux que je tire les cartes de nouveau pour toi ?

\- Non, merci. Une fois était suffisant.

\- D'accord, je n'insiste pas. C'est rare de voir des gens aussi réticents à savoir leur destin.

Harry évita de lui dire qu'il connaissait déjà son futur. A la place, il lui tendit sa carte des étoiles pour qu'elle corrige ses erreurs.

Migale quitta la tour d'astronomie et Harry décida d'y rester. D'un pas lent, il se dirigea à l'endroit exact où s'était tenu Dumbledore avant de tomber. Il se pencha au-dessus de la muraille et observa sous la pluie battante tout ce que son directeur avait dévalé dans sa chute. Un frisson d'horreur le parcourut. Subitement, une main le tira en arrière et Harry tomba sur les fesses.

\- Non mais ça va pas !? cria-t-il.

Harry leva les yeux, prêt à pester contre la personne qui l'avait fait chuter en arrière et il tomba sur William.

\- Will ?!

\- Tu me demandes ça à moi ? Bon sang, Harry !

Harry écarquilla les yeux, William l'aida à se relever.

\- Tu pensais que j'allais… Tu croyais que…

\- Je ne sais pas, Harry. Tu es dans le vague depuis la rentrée, t'as vraiment pas l'air bien.

Harry porta sa main à son visage, le cœur battant.

\- Je t'ai juste trouvé trop prés du bord.

\- Rassure toi, je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir si facilement.

\- Donc je n'ai aucune raison de m'inquiéter ?

\- Absolument aucune. Que fais-tu ici ?

\- J'étais sûr de t'y trouver. J'ai croisé Migale.

Harry étudia William : il avait encore grandi et à côté, Harry avait l'air d'une petite chose fragile. Le brun lui fit un mince sourire.

\- On dirait que je me trompe toujours sur toi. J'avais oublié que tu ne faisais rien comme les autres.

\- Oui, mais tu aimes mon imprévisibilité, dit Harry sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Je pense que c'est une qualité qui risque de te faire défaut.

William et Harry rigolèrent et durant un moment, ils purent se regarder dans les yeux. Puis William s'assit sur un des bancs et Harry en fit de même.

\- Comment se passent tes cours d'astronomie ?

\- Si les étoiles pouvaient rester immobiles, ça serait plus facile.

\- Harry, les étoiles restent immobiles, c'est nous qui bougeons.

\- Ne dis pas à Migale que j'ai dit ça, elle va me prendre pour le dernier des idiots.

\- J'ai quoi en échange ?

\- Ma reconnaissance éternelle.

\- D'accord, je me contenterais de ça... Je voudrais te demander pardon.

Harry se tourna vivement vers lui le regard interrogateur.

\- Pour m'avoir empêché de ne pas sauter ?

William émit un petit rire.

\- Non, pour ton anniversaire. J'ai réagi comme un idiot, mais au final personne ne te l'a souhaité.

\- Hagrid l'a fait et Dumbledore aussi.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

\- J'essaie de te faire des excuses et tu prends ça à la légère.

\- C'est toi qui m'as dit que j'étais trop sérieux. Ne te prends pas la tête, c'est juste une année de plus. Si tu es encore là pour mes trente ans, je serais clairement ravi que tu me le souhaites, par contre.

William l'observa avec un air concentré.

\- Tu penses qu'on sera toujours amis à trente ans ?

Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

\- Je l'espère.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la tour d'astronomie et leur conversation se fit plus légère à mesure qu'ils descendaient les escaliers. William trouva le courage de lui demander comment s'était passé son mois d'août et Harry lui détailla toutes ses vacances. Pas une seule fois il ne parla d'Artus et le brun en fut soulagé. Au moins, Harry avait du tact.

Sa joie fut pourtant de courte durée. Si William soupçonnait Artus d'avoir des vues sur Harry, les soupçons n'étaient basés que sur les louanges du capitaine. Ça devenait autre chose lorsque la preuve se présentait sous ses yeux.

Et cette preuve arriva fin novembre.

Rien d'intéressant ne s'était passé mis a part le fait qu'Harry était particulièrement sur les nerfs après qu'un sort perdu ait frappé Severus. Ce dernier s'était mis à cracher des limaces. Si Severus ne montrait aucune colère, Harry explosait pour deux.

Ses doigts tapotaient nerveusement le coin de la table. Lily souffla, exaspérée, et le fusilla du regard. Ils se trouvaient tous les trois - Lily, Harry et William - dans leur salle d'étude. Severus avait terminé à l'infirmerie, éparpillant des limaces au sol à chaque pas. Cassie et Rebecca avaient prétexté une ronde de Préfets pour s'éclipser.

\- Harry, arrête ça !

\- Désolé.

Harry ramena ses mains contre son ventre mais sa jambe se mit à trembler.

\- Par Merlin, si tu es incapable de te concentrer, vas faire un tour !

Harry n'attendit pas d'autre proposition de ce genre. Il se leva d'un bond et rangea ses affaires. William le regarda partir puis replongea son nez dans ses livres.

\- Il pense toujours que c'est Potter ?

\- Oui, il le pense, mais Potter n'était pas là quand le sort de crache-limace a été jeté. Il ferait mieux de lui demander immédiatement.

William ne répondit rien. Harry ne ferait rien tant qu'il n'aurait pas de preuves, exactement comme lorsqu'il s'était fait attaquer par Mulciber. La colère lui allait bien, pourtant. William se fustigea intérieurement : il fallait qu'il cesse de trouver qu'Harry était bien dans n'importe quelle situation mais c'était presque impossible. Il n'arrivait pas à lui trouver de défaut, même quand ce dernier avait les lèvres pincées et les sourcils froncés et ses yeux verts lançant des éclairs à tout le monde. Il leva son nez de son livre et remarqua pour la toute première fois que Lily Evans avait les yeux de la même couleur que lui. La jeune fille, ayant remarqué qu'il la regardait, leva un sourcil.

\- J'étais en train de me dire… Tes yeux sont vraiment verts.

Elle lui adressa un sourire charmant.

\- C'est maintenant que tu le vois ?

\- Désolé. Comme ils sont beaux, j'aurais dû le remarquer avant...

William reporta son attention sur ses cours de sortilège sans voir le visage rougissant de Lily. Au bout d'un long moment, il commença à s'inquiéter pour Harry et décida d'aller le chercher. Il s'excusa auprès de Lily qui se leva à son tour pour lui dire qu'elle allait voir Severus à l'infirmerie.

William ne voyait que deux options qui pouvaient détendre Harry s'il était sur les nerfs : soit il allait en salle d'astronomie, soit il enfourchait un balai. Si le destin en avait voulu autrement, il aurait intimé au brun d'aller à la tour d'astronomie, mais il se trouvait plus près du terrain de Quidditch et ce fut avec un naturel déconcertant qu'il s'y rendit.

Il y trouva Harry, évidement. Ce dernier était suspendu dans les airs. Le terrain et les gradins étaient complètement vides _;_ à cette heure-ci où le froid pénétrait chaque pore de la peau, les élèves préféraient largement rester à l'intérieur et, si possible, plus prés du feu. La pluie ne battait plus le terrain, mais le sol était boueux et William préféra rester couvert sous les auvents en pierre du château. Il faillit crier son nom quand une autre silhouette s'éleva dans les airs. William n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la longue chevelure blonde d'Artus. Il vola pour atteindre la hauteur d'Harry. Le brun les regarda discuter un moment.

Puis s'embrasser.

Ce ne fut pas un long baiser. Il fut juste furtif mais assez pour que William le voit et comprenne. Il avait fait n'importe quoi. Ça aurait dû être lui là haut, ou ça aurait pu être lui. Il tourna les talons, le cœur battant et l'estomac retourné. Pourquoi était-ce si douloureux ? Ça n'aurait pas dû l'être... Ils étaient redevenus amis, ils discutaient de nouveau normalement. C'était normal qu'Harry se trouve quelqu'un d'autre, tout comme ça avait été normal pour lui de flirter avec cette fille durant les vacances. Flirt qui ne lui avait rien apporté d'autre qu'un profond ennui. Harry avait le droit de plaire, le droit d'intéresser et de s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre, mais pourquoi Artus ?

Un gémissement douloureux s'échappa de ses lèvres et sans même s'en rendre compte, il était retourné à la salle d'étude. Lily y était de nouveau là et il fit un énorme effort pour reprendre contenance.

\- Tu as trouvé Harry ?

\- En charmante compagnie, oui. Comment va Severus ?

\- Il a cessé de vomir des limaces. Il dormait quand je suis allé le voir. Que veux-tu dire par charmante compagnie ?

\- Je crois que Bines s'est très bien débrouillé pour lui faire oublier ses soucis...

\- Oh, William… Je suis désolée.

\- Pourquoi ? Même toi tu craquerais pour un type comme Bines...

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Il était vrai qu'Artus était vraiment plaisant à regarder mais il ne faisait pas partie de leur groupe et ça le rendait un peu insignifiant à ses yeux. Lily se disait que de cette manière, un peu égoïstement, elle pouvait continuer à avoir un œil sur Harry mais, encore une fois, il lui échappait.

\- Je suis sûre que tu es mieux que lui.

\- Merci, Lily. Je crois que je n'ai juste pas fait les choses correctement... Ce n'est pas grave, on n'a pas tous la chance d'être Rebecca ou Cassie.

\- C'est vrai qu'ils se sont trouvés, ces deux-là.

Lily et William rirent avec complicité puis s'employèrent à effacer leur trouble en replongeant dans leurs révisions.

 **OooooooooOooooooO**

Sanguin, colérique, froid, sarcastique et toujours prompt à perdre le contrôle... Puni par McGonagall, puni par Ombrage, puni par Severus... Détesté par Fudge et Scrimgeour... Harry Potter n'avait jamais vraiment fait l'unanimité dans le cœur des gens, surtout quand il montrait ouvertement son animosité.

Pourtant, Harry avait pensé avoir appris que la colère n'était jamais son meilleur moteur. Elle l'avait durement poussé dans ses pires choix, beaucoup trop souvent. Il avait cru en revenant dans le passé qu'il avait perdu cet intense sentiment qui le rendait fou. Et si Harry s'était souvenu des paroles de Severus à propos de garder son calme et de verrouiller ses sentiments plus tôt, peut-être ne se serait-il pas retrouvé à devoir nettoyer tous les trophées de la salle des trophées durant sa semaine de vacances... Peut-être aurait-il pu profiter de ses fêtes de Noël en compagnie de Lily et Severus, en toute tranquillité.

Mais hélas, cela ne se passa pas de la meilleure des façons. Harry avait cédé mais selon lui, sa fureur à ce moment là était toute légitime.

Severus, Lily et lui étaient sortis de la bibliothèque, le jeudi juste avant les départs. Ils se dirigeaient vers la grande salle et traversaient les couloirs en discutant. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, peut-être moins d'une vingtaine de personnes.

Ils étaient presque arrivés à destination quand, d'un coup, Severus, qui était juste à côté d'Harry, fut suspendu dans les airs les pieds vers le plafond. Sa robe découvrit un pantalon noir et quand Harry y repensa bien plus tard, il se dit que ce fut une chance qu'ils aient été presque en hiver. Le blond lança rapidement un « liberacorpus » et se tourna parmi tous les élèves qui s'étaient mis à rire.

Severus était livide, écroulé au sol et le corps tremblant sûrement de la même colère que celle d'Harry qui sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues quand ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les maraudeurs. James rigolait, Peter aussi. Remus, lui, ne laissait rien paraître mais ce fut le sourire en coin de Sirius qui fit perdre à Harry son sang froid. Dès que ses yeux se braquèrent sur le frère de Regulus, ce dernier fit fondre son sourire.

\- Qu'est ce que vous regardez tous !? aboya-t-il. Ça vous amuse tant que ça ? Je retire des points aux derniers qui traînent encore dans ce couloir !

Les élèves cessèrent de rire presque immédiatement. Derrière lui, Lily aidait Severus à se redresser. Harry avait parlé mais continuait à fusiller James et Sirius du regard. Et évidemment, son père ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir sa bouche.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Adams ? On a perdu le sens de l'humour ?

Ce fut trop pour Harry qui sortit immédiatement sa baguette. Il entendit Lily lui crier de ne pas faire ça mais il lança un premier sort à James qui le repoussa immédiatement et enchaîna sur la même lancée. Sirius tenta de tirer le bras de James mais ce dernier se dégagea de lui. Lily poussa Harry et se mit devant lui, recevant un des maléfices cuisant en plein sur le bras. Le visage de James se décomposa immédiatement.

\- Evans ! Je suis désolé !

\- Maintenant ça suffit ! Et vous, dit-elle en pointant les maraudeurs du doigt, vous êtes encore plus lâches que ce que je pensais !

Harry fusilla Sirius du regard.

\- Tu n'avais qu'une seule chose à faire, Black, une seule chose !

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

\- C'est comme ça que tu fonctionnes. Il n'y a absolument aucun courage chez vous si vous employez des méthodes aussi basses !

\- Je n'ai strictement rien à me reprocher, dit-il avec un regard dur.

Harry se sentait furieux. Mais au moment où il voulut ajouter quelque chose, McGonagall arriva.

\- Miss Evans, Messieurs Potter, Adams, Black. L'un de vous peut-il m'expliquer ce que cela signifie !?

\- Adams a attaqué James et Sirius ! cria Peter.

Harry le regarda les yeux ronds et ce ne fut que parce que Lily gémit de douleur qu'il s'empêcha de frapper Pettigrow d'un sort extrêmement douloureux.

\- Pour quelles raisons, Adams ?

\- Ils ont attaqué Severus.

\- Ce n'est pas nous ! dit Sirius d'un ton froid.

McGonagall se tourna vers eux puis de nouveau vers Lily.

\- Et qui vous a fait ça, miss Evans ?

Lily se tut.

\- C'est moi, souffla James Potter.

\- Je suis extrêmement déçue de votre comportement, monsieur Potter. Jusqu'à présent, je pardonnais vos pitreries parce que je vous pensais intelligent. Plus les années passent et plus vous faites preuve d'idiotie. Bien, en plus de faire perdre des points à votre maison, il n'y aura pas de vacances ni pour vous, ni pour Black, ni pour Adams. Vous resterez à Poudlard et peut-être que nettoyer la salle des trophées vous permettra de réfléchir à vos actes. Adams !

\- Oui, professeur… ?

\- Accompagnez vos camarades à l'infirmerie. Vous n'aurez pas à préparer vos affaires pour partir mais eux, si. Disparaissez, maintenant.

Harry baissa les yeux et quand il les releva, il tomba sur ceux, noirs de haine de son père. Harry lui rendit son regard avec autant de sentiments.

 **OooooooooOoooooooO**

\- C'est totalement injuste ! tu ne mérites pas d'être privé de vacances ! Si c'est comme ça, je reste aussi ! pesta Lily.

Harry leva les yeux sur la jeune fille qui était assise sur un des lits de l'infirmerie. Elle n'avait déjà plus rien. Le blond se tourna vers Severus.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- C'était mon sort. Ils ont utilisé mon propre sort sur moi…

\- Voilà qui prouve qu'ils n'ont aucune imagination.

Severus le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Je vais rester aussi. Il n'est pas question que tu te retrouves seul ici avec eux.

\- Pas question ! Vous allez préparer vos affaires, prendre ce train, passer de vraies fêtes de Noël et manger de la dinde en pensant à moi. Il est hors de question que vous restiez uniquement parce que j'ai perdu mon sang froid !

\- Je trouve que tu as bien réagi, dit Severus.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?!

\- De quoi ?

\- D'avoir pris ta défense.

Severus lui fit un mince sourire mais Lily parla avant lui.

\- S'il ne l'avait pas fait, je l'aurais fait moi.

\- J'ai l'impression de devoir me contenter du rôle de princesse, dit-il. Je pensais passer une année tranquille...

\- Et tu la passeras. Il est temps que Potter et sa clique cessent de croire qu'ils sont les rois du monde, râla Harry.

\- Et si… Ce n'était pas eux ?

Harry s'étouffa avec sa propre salive.

\- Pardon !?

\- Ils étaient là, oui, dit Lily, mais... Et si ce n'était pas eux ?

\- Qui d'autre ?

\- Je ne sais pas... C'est juste qu'on a vraiment pas de preuves.

\- Alors je passerai ces vacances à leur faire cracher le morceau.

\- D'accord, Harry. Mais c'est vraiment dommage. Je pensais vraiment qu'ils avaient changé.

Harry soupira. Il l'avait pensé aussi.

 **OooooooOooooooO**

Harry accompagna Lily, Severus, Rebecca, Cassie et William sur le quai. Il les salua tous un par un et observa le train partir. Il resta longtemps sur le quai avant de rebrousser chemin et de retourner dans sa chambre.

Les trois lits étaient vides et il ne restait plus que lui et Lord, qui était totalement endormi sous son lit et qui n'était donc plus d'aucune utilité pour passer le temps. Harry hésita à ramener Hugin dans sa chambre pour discuter avec lui mais c'était sûrement la porte ouverte à la folie. Il se laissa tomber mollement sur son lit et savoura le silence de la pièce. Depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, c'était la toute première fois qu'il se retrouvait réellement seul.

Il se demanda si ce n'était pas le moment de réarranger la chambre pour en faire un petit palace. De cette façon, il s'entraînerait à jeter des sorts. Puis il se souvint que Lily lui avait laissé un programme de révisions qui l'occuperait durant toutes les vacances.

Il était sur le point de fermer les yeux et savourer le silence de sa chambre quand on toqua à sa porte. Presque en râlant, Harry se laissa glisser de son lit et se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers l'entrée. Il l'ouvrit.

Artus le regardait avec un sourire en coin et, sans être invité, entra en sifflant.

\- Je ne l'ai pas cru quand on me l'a dit, mais tout le monde t'a abandonné.

\- Juste retour des choses après les avoir abandonnés durant le mois d'août.

\- Quelle drôle d'amitié...

Harry referma la porte en souriant et Artus pivota pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait laissé ses longs cheveux blonds détachés et retomber sur son épaule droite.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là ?

\- C'est ma dernière année à Poudlard... Des Noëls en famille, j'en passerai plein d'autres. Je te rappelle qu'en février, on affronte les Gryffondor.

\- Rassure-toi : voilà une chose que je n'ai pas oublié.

Le capitaine s'approcha de lui et passa une main contre sa taille, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Es-tu en train de dire que je radote ?

\- Je n'oserais pas.

Artus se pencha et lécha doucement les lèvres d'Harry. Le blond amena ses mains contre le torse du septième année et ouvrit la bouche pour accueillir sa langue. La patience dans les gestes, les baisers et les caresses d'Artus frustrait légèrement Harry mais le plaisir que prenait le blond à le faire faisait fondre son cœur. Artus était gentil, affreusement gentil, et tout son corps trahissait cette gentillesse. Harry était persuadé que s'il avait refusé d'aller plus loin, Artus ne lui en aurait jamais tenu rigueur.

Cette pensée le fit alors regretter d'avoir cédé si facilement. Harry aurait au moins dû se forcer à considérer convenablement cette relation étrange. Mais le fait était qu'il en avait besoin, sans aucune explication logique à son comportement...

Harry laissa la bouche d'Artus redécouvrir son cou. Le contact chaud de ses lèvres sur sa peau lui faisait tourner la tête et quand la main du blond repoussa ses vêtements pour caresser son ventre, il s'entendit gémir.

Il récupéra comme il put les lèvres de son capitaine pour un baiser enflammé et le bassin du jeune homme se colla contre le sien. Ils soupirèrent de concert en sentant chacun l'érection de l'autre se toucher. La main d'Harry ne perdit aucune seconde et se glissa entre la peau et le tissu.

C'était une douce chaleur qu'il connaissait bien, parce qu'il sentait la même en lui. Les dents d'Artus appuyèrent contre sa lèvre quand ses doigts frôlèrent son sexe. Il se sentit envahi par un torrent de sensations. Il ne voulait pas juste toucher, à présent _;_ il voulait explorer, découvrir, goûter.

Pendant quelques secondes où sa main et celle d'Artus caressaient relativement la même chose, Harry se dit que le plaisir avait cette drôle de faculté de vous faire perdre tout contrôle et toute retenue. Il retira sa main et le râle de frustration d'Artus le fit sourire. Harry déboutonna le pantalon de son amant et glissa ses doigts le long de l'élastique de son boxer.

\- Harry ?

Harry se contenta d'un baiser pour toute réponse puis il laissa sa bouche descendre le long du menton d'Artus, contre sa pomme d'Adam, puis ses clavicules, avant de poser un genou à terre.

A présent, il ne contrôlait plus rien. C'était instinctif : son corps lui intimait de faire ce qu'il voulait et Harry avait envie de le faire. Au loin, dans la brume de plaisir qui inondait son cerveau, il entendit Artus lui dire que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Harry répondit en léchant le sexe d'Artus.

Il entendit le blond jurer et avoir la présence d'esprit de jeter un silencio. Harry en aurait souri s'il n'était pas subjugué par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il ne s'agissait plus des caresses timides, il ne s'agissait plus de baisers légers. Devant lui, c'était un autre monde.

Un moment salé et brûlant.

De nouveau, il darda sa langue sur le membre de son capitaine et sentit une main venir se perdre dans ses cheveux. C'était le coup de fouet nécessaire pour le pousser à faire plus. Harry lécha le pourtour du gland rougi par l'afflux sanguin. Sur sa langue se posèrent les premières gouttes de pré-sperme. Harry les mélangea à sa salive et en prenant un soin immense à ne pas laisser ses dents toucher cette peau fragile, il avala le sexe d'Artus.

Ses yeux se fermèrent dès que sa bouche fut remplie. Il entendait clairement son prénom répété et la main du blond appuyait un peu plus sur sa tête. Ce n'était pas un geste qui imposait ses mouvements, c'était sûrement la façon qu'avait Artus de l'encourager. Harry se sentait grisé par la situation et sa main s'empara de son propre membre. Il débuta de longs vas et viens, sans tenter d'enfoncer la queue d'Artus au maximum en lui. Il perdait sa concentration dès que ses gestes se faisaient un peu plus rapides sur sa queue.

Alors, avec une certaine clarté d'esprit, Harry se rendit compte qu'il aimait ça. C'était comme découvrir un nouvel aspect de sa personnalité _;_ quelque chose auquel il ne se serait jamais attendu. Il aimait avoir ce sexe contre sa langue, il aimait cette main qui l'encourageait. Il aimait cette position un peu soumise où il n'avait pas le contrôle de tout et où, en même temps, c'était lui qui imposait son rythme. Harry, brûlant d'une nouvelle fièvre, accéléra ses mouvements et cessa de se concentrer sur son plaisir pour en procurer à Artus. Il s'affaira à sa tache d'une langue qu'il pensait experte, et semblait ne pas se tromper en entendant les soupirs satisfaits du blond au dessus de lui. Harry accompagna sa bouche de sa main et s'activa des mêmes mouvements qui avaient soulagé son sexe.

\- Oh… Harry… Mmmmhh…

Harry s'empressa de poursuivre sur sa lancée. C'était délicieux. Sa langue frottait sur la peau fine du sexe d'Artus, il en devinait les veines et les palpitations. Totalement perdu dans ses mouvements, il ne comprit pas tout de suite le mouvement de recul d'Artus. Harry faillit gémir et récupéra le membre entre ses lèvres d'un geste impatient. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il l'entendit pousser un cri rauque et sentit son palais se tapisser de jet brûlant. Le goût amer s'éparpilla dans sa bouche et Harry retint un haut le cœur. Presque par réflexe, il avala immédiatement tout ce qui se présentait entre ses lèvres. Il referma les yeux en sentant le sexe d'Artus se ramollir contre sa langue. Il en aurait sûrement pleuré de frustration si Artus ne s'était pas baissé vers lui.

Harry avait les yeux voilés par le plaisir d'avoir donné. Artus caressa sa joue en souriant et embrassa Harry dans un long baiser humide.

Sans un mot, Artus quitta ses lèvres et s'employa à rendre la pareille à Harry. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur cette vision et comprit alors tout le désir de vouloir glisser ses doigts dans ses mèches blondes. La langue qui glissa contre son sexe lui tira un cri de surprise et un rire léger de la part d'Artus.

\- Ar… Artus…

\- Laisse-toi faire.

Harry savait que ça n'aurait pas dû être effectué dans ce sens. S'ils avaient suivi l'ordre des choses, Artus aurait dû être celui qui devait ouvrir la voix, mais Harry avait toujours été un garçon curieux. Il cessa d'y penser quand la bouche du septième année entoura son sexe. C'était humide, bouillant et chaud. Plus doux qu'une main, plus intense que les gestes imprécis des doigts. Harry se sentait mourir à l'intérieur. Comment cela pouvait-il être aussi bon ? Son sexe palpitait et son bassin voulait se soulever à chaque fois qu'il sentait son gland buter contre le palais d'Artus. C'était un besoin irrépressible. Il voulait s'enfoncer, aller et venir jusqu'à l'extase.

Il vint plus vite qu'Artus, totalement enveloppé dans un nuage de bonheur. La libération, qui dura quelques secondes, précéda une étrange sensation de vide désagréable, celle qu'il sentait toujours après chaque éjaculation. Pourtant, quand le visage d'Artus se releva, Harry sauta sur ses lèvres avec la certitude qu'il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus.

Aurait-il pu faire tout ça avec William ?

.

.

A suivre

 **Voilà! N'hésitez pas à laisser une tite review pour me dire si ça vous a plu, ou pas, ou même juste pour me dire ce que vous avez mangé à midi. Koeur sur vous et à Vendredi !**


	29. Coupable

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je suis arrivée tard, très tard sur le fandom Harry Potter. Quand je vois des fanfics postées en 2011 ou 2010 j'essaie de me rappeler ou est-ce que j'étais à ce moment là. Quand j'étais au lycée, je traînais sur les forums yaoi/yuri/hentai avec des histoires de pensionnat ou on inventé ses personnages. Je me souviens des sites ou on pouvait télécharger une image provenant de manga qui faisait pile la taille de notre avatar. C'était tellement cool. On créer notre personnage, on lui inventé une histoire et on interagissait avec plein d'autre personne. Le feu c'était bien sûr la chatbox Hahaha.

J'avais même créé mon propre forum, ça s'appelait Sombre-cieux, c'était sur les 7 royaumes de l'enfer, relié aux 7 péchés capitaux (ORIGINALITE). Et j'y jouais Lucifel…ce que j'étais mignonne XD. J'ai toujours préféré écrire avec des personnages Uke, mais en vrai j'avais autant de perso Uke que Seme. La plupart du temps mes Uke étaient chiant, boudeur, narcissique et s'amusait à rendre jaloux tout le monde…c'était un peu pitoyable, mais je crois que ça me manque un peu.

Enfin bref tout ça pour vous dire merci…merci d'être encore sur le fandom Harry Potter et que les Potterhead soient toujours au taquet parce que sinon cette histoire seraient bien vide et je serais bien triste.

Maintenant les **reviews** !

 **Alycia Panther** : Je ne sais pas…qu'en penses-tu XD ? Moi je n'éloigne personne d'aucune supposition, je propose juste des pistes différentes. Enfin bref, la réponse arrivera bien assez vite…en fait pas trop mais elle arrivera. En attendant je te propose ce chapitre à te mettre sous la dent. Bonne lecture et Koeur sur toi !

 **Noah** : Incroyable parce que moi hier j'ai mangé un gratin aux pattes (comment ça cette question n'est plus d'actualité). Oui il en faut des références, je dois constamment rappeler que c'est un futur Drarry, ooh j'ai tellement hâte d'y être, j'ai commencé à écrire sur mon cahier de brouillon l'histoire qui se situe dans le futur en parallèle et aaahh…je me frustre toute seule là. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments qui me vont droit au cœur, cette fic me prends beaucoup de temps de cerveau mais je suis fière de voir que ça vous plait. Merci encore et koeur sur toi !

 **Oura-Chan** : Haha en effet. Pour le moment je crois qu'Artus ne lui fait que du bien (sans mauvais jeu de mot) je vais arrêter de vous aider à supposer il y en a qui sont trop près de la vérité, moi qui voulait garder un peu de suspens…Merci pour ta lecture, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **Yume Resonnance** : Oh tu as parfaitement le droit d'être triste, c'est très bien de changer d'avis aussi. Et je suis ravie que tu trouves William mignon…parce que je le trouve mignon, enfin Artus est adorable et aahh…que faire XD. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Koeur sur toi !

 **Lady. hinata1** : Oh merci à toi ça me fais vraiment plaisir ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Koeur sur toi.

 **Angelyoru** : « Ce sale cafard » mon dieu j'ai rigolé XD ! Je suis ravie que ce petit passage intense t'ait plu, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais noté la fic en M et que j'étais sacrément avare en ce qui concernait les scènes de sexe. Mais ça va évoluer, positivement…enfin ça dépend du point de vue. Oui pauvre Severus il ne lui arrive que des misères, mais c'est mon coté vengeresque pour tout ce qu'il à fait subir à Neville et pour son mépris d'Hermione (je passe un peu mes nerfs). Merci pour ta lecture et tes compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Gros koeur sur toi.

 **DeviousClass** : Mais la lave…c'est chaud non XD. Bon d'accord « chaud bouillant » ça passe mieux. Je ferais attention la prochaine fois, je peux mettre torride comme les tropiques aussi ? « Son pénis était semblable à Icare qui se rapprochait du soleil » Pardon je m'emporte. C'est faux je ne vous torture pas, je suis la gentillesse incarnée, la bonté même. Je ne vous veux que du bien, la preuve avec ce chapitre. Non ? Oui ? Peut-être ? Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Soln96** : Une consolation XD ! J'avoue j'avais pas vu ça comme ça XD. Merci beaucoup, voici la suite et koeur sur toi.

 **Cathy** : Je pense…que le responsable des malheurs de Severus…c'est moi. J'avoue tout, « punissez-moi monsieur l'agent. » Réussir à plaindre « un peu » William XD. Bon c'est déjà une bonne chose. Je garderais le silence et ne parlerez qu'en présence de mon avocat en ce qui concerne Artus et Harry. Mais je peux te laisser lire la suite pour voir ce qu'il en est. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Chapel Lucie** : Oh oui la rencontre de Lucius et Harry placé sous le signe de l'oiseau-Tonnerre. Pff de toute façon Lucius ne fais pas le poids face à Harry XD (je suis pas une rageuse).

 **Ptitcoeurfragile** : Merci beaucoup, voici la suite n_n.

 **Oznela** : William va mieux oui…parce qu'il ne voit pas ce qu'il se passe ! Personnellement moi si j'étais à la place de William, je profiterais de ce rapprochement pour m'incruster et tenter un plan à trois. Mais…je crois que dans le fond c'est un romantique, comme Severus XD.

 **Rar** : You'r welcome and thank you.

 **Quetsche** : J'adore le canard…le canard, c'est délicieux. Mouai Severus qui peut tout faire à part séduire la fille de ses rêves aussi XD. Moi je crois que c'est un peu un sociopathe mais on va y remédier. Je l'imagine tellement crier « Help me » du haut de sa tour et laisser tomber sa langue chevelure (grasse) pour qu'un preux chevalier le sauve et glisse sur ses longs cheveux (gras). Pourquoi « Koeur » ben parce que vous faites battre mon cœur et du coup je l'envoie sur vous. Voilà, Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture huhu.

 **Serpent a Plumes** : Je te rassure tu n'es pas la seule, Cathy aime bien Artus, ma Bêta aime bien Artus, Yume…aimait bien Artus et j'aime bien Artus. Je crois qu'on est bien partis pour un petit Harry/Artus. Mais j'avoue que j'ai très envie de le voir avec Draco aussi XD. Je fais de mon mieux pour les références, il faut qu'il reste dans l'histoire sans être là XD. Merci à toi pour ta lecture et tes compliments. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, koeur sur toi.

 **Serpenta** : C'est vrai avec du recul…Harry aurait été plus du genre à aller le voir directement en mode « c'est toi le fouteur de merde » il l'aurait suivis à la trace comme il l'a fait pour toutes les personnes qu'il pensait être coupable XD. Harry est en vérité une fouine pire que Malfoy. La relation Harry/maraudeur a en effet prendre un véritable tournant, juste en dessous. Je te remercie d'avoir apprécié ce moment intime avec Artus (même si tu ne le portes pas dans ton cœur, je suis contente que tu ais trouvé la force de le lire). Merci pour ta lecture et tes compliments. Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Gros koeur sur toi.

 **Alaudi Kyoya-chan** : Oh le Willry c'est si adorable, je meurs d'amour pour ça. Mmmh donc tu deviens une fan de la famille Corgan, tu as bien raison, c'est une famille saine ! J'ai essayé de me mettre à Supernatural. Pour Dean, mais j'ai vraiment du mal avec son frère Sam…pourtant j'aimerais aussi voir ce que donne le Destiel, je vois souvent des trucs sur insta et ça à l'air fun. Du coup moi je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble Castiel mais il va bien falloir que je me mette à la page (a quoi cela sert d'avoir netflix sinon). Dans tout les cas, merci pour ta lecture, tes compliments, ton enthousiasme qui me va droit au cœur. J'espère que la suite te plaira, Gros koeur sur toi.

 **Millon** : L'infirmerie est un passage obligé mais si tu ne veux pas te fatiguer, compte ceux qui n'y sont pas allé, ça réduira ta liste à peu de gens XD. J'adore toujours ta façon de noter des petits éléments anodins (qui ne le sont pas vraiment) ça me fais sourire (grave sourire). Je pense que Severus est fatigué et il doit aussi être content d'être bien entouré, et de voir Harry se faire punir ça doit quand même le faire rougir un peu. Peut-être que Lord n'est pas allé chez Hagrid parce qu'il a supplié Harry de ne pas l'abandonner. Je pense que Regulus n'a rien à craindre dans sa famille, je crois que Sirius est celui qui est le plus en danger perso XD. Migale, Migale personnage étrange il en est. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle ait l'œil XD. Si ça se trouve se complexe du héros il le tient de Lily notre petit Harry. Elle est toujours prête à se donner corps et âmes pour protéger ceux qu'elle aime. Ohoho. Merci pour ta lecture, tes compliments, tes petites notes, ton enthousiasme qui me fait tellement plaisir. Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira. GROS koeur sur toi !

 **Dyne'(guest)** : Hahahah merci beaucoup, beaucoup. Je ne vais pas euh…bref. Tu vois ce que je veux dire XD. Merci pour ta lecture j'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur.

 **SaMiichan** : Bébal d'amour que tu es ! Merci pour tes coms sur « Forkomkatrom ». On est d'accord c'est le Harry Serdaigle le meilleur XD, je l'ai trop kiffé sérieux. Je le veux tout le temps comme ça. Ouai mais Cassié ça me fais penser à ce groupe de musique « Cassia » du coup j'adhère pas et Wilhem c'est pas joli XD. Oh pire Will, c'est très bien aussi. OUAH, tu détestes plus Artus qu'Astoria…j'aurais jamais cru ça possible mais nos divergence font notre relation d'amour basé sur le respect et le savoir-vivre. Du coup je ne vais pas aller pleurer sous ma couette de cette haine que tu nourris à son égard. Mais je te pardonne parce que je suis team Wilrry. Hahaha Harry VS la divination ça fait genre « Divination envoie l'attaque *qui autour de toi finira par mourir* Harry lance *protego* ce n'est pas très efficace ». Je t'arrête tout de suite blasphématrice que tu es XD dans le résumé j'ai marqué JP/LE non, non, non ça ne sera pas un Snily ! J'ai prévu mieux je crois, plus torturé comme solution. Quand tu dis que tu veux qu'Harry pose un rap ça me fais salement pensé à la vidéo ou Daniel Radcliff…rap. Et ça lui va bien PUTAIN ! Tu es ma lectrice favorite (boum boum boum). Ta folie et ton enthousiasme sont un moteur du tonnerre de Brezh ! T'en fais pas pour l'autre texte il arrive doucement. Le premier chapitre est en fait…pas passionnant XD. MERCI A TOI et KOEUR SUR TA TETE !

Voilà, voilà. C'est tout pour les reviews. Merci à tous et bonne lecture !

Merci à **Titou Douh** et merci à vous cher lecteur.

 **COUPABLE**

« Silent night, Holy night

All is calm, All is bright. »

Silent night. Christmas Carol

.

.

* * *

\- Vous faire nettoyer les trophées est, à mon humble avis, une punition beaucoup trop douce. N'est-ce-pas, miss Teigne ?

Un miaulement se répercuta dans toute la salle en échos dérangeants.

\- Voilà du détergent, des chiffons et du vernis. Vous n'avez en aucun cas le droit d'utiliser vos baguettes, avec un peu de chance vous n'aurez pas fini avant la fin de l'année.

Rusard partit dans un rire gras avant de tirer une chaise et de s'asseoir, signifiant par ce geste qu'il les aurait à l'œil. Harry s'empara d'un chiffon et de produit et s'éloigna le plus possible de James et Sirius. Les deux Gryffondor le fusillèrent du regard avant de se diriger vers le mur opposé.

Aucun d'eux ne parla de toute la matinée. Harry essaya de se remémorer la fois où Ron avait été puni de la même façon et où ce dernier avait trouvé une médaille destinée à Tom Jedusor pour services rendus à l'école. Harry émit un rire nerveux : Jedusor avait juste viré Hagrid, alors qu'il n'était même pas responsable...

\- Quelque chose te fais rire, Adams ?! cria Rusard.

\- Ce n'était pas un rire, monsieur. J'éternuais, voilà tout.

James et Sirius rirent à leur tour.

\- Vous aussi, vous trouvez ça drôle !?

\- Adams a raison, monsieur. C'est fou comme il y a plein de poussière ici...

\- Sales petits morveux, je vais vous apprendre à…

\- Monsieur Rusard, avez-vous l'intention de laisser nos élèves mourir de faim ?

Rusard se tourna, le visage déformé par la colère. McGonagall venait de se présenter à eux.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de voir Potter, Black et Adams au repas. Ce n'est pas en les affaiblissant qu'ils nettoieront plus vite. Allez manger !

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se redressa d'un coup et, maintenant que son corps changeait de position, son estomac se sentit disposé à montrer qu'il existait en grognant. Il devança James et Sirius mais, contre toute attente, se retrouva sur les fesses sans comprendre pourquoi. James passa devant lui en rigolant.

\- Imbécile !

Harry grogna. Ça allait être une longue semaine.

 **OoooooooOooooooO**

Hugin voleta au dessus de lui et laissa tomber une lettre. Harry l'observa. Ce n'était pas encore Noël, Severus et Lily étaient partis depuis deux jours et il avait reçu leurs lettres la veille, tout comme celles de Cassie, Rebecca et William, qui disait juste qu'il était bien arrivé.

Artus, qui mangeait à côté de lui, ne fit aucune remarque sur son courrier et Harry l'en remercia intérieurement. Sans même lire son nom indiqué sur le papier, il avait reconnu la lettre. Il savait parfaitement de qui elle était.

 ** _Cher Adams,_**

 ** _Je vois que ce n'est pas la politesse qui vous étouffe. Je m'étais attendu à une réponse rapide de votre part. Malgré vos compliments, je décèle dans vos propos une certaine arrogance qui me laisse pantois. Cependant, je suis ravi de savoir que vous prêtez attention à ma personne._**

 ** _Ne parlons pas de_** ** _sujets_** ** _qui_** ** _fâchent._** ** _Peut-être en effet aurais-je_** ** _dû_** ** _assister à ce duel mais mes sources m'affirment que vous avez été brillant._**

 ** _J'ai aussi malheureusement appris que vous étiez privé de_** ** _vacances_** ** _pour avoir secouru votre ami. Severus Rogue, un élève intelligent et pour qui j'avais beaucoup d'estime... Hélas, ce dernier s'est montré quelque peu insultant à mon égard. J'espère que vous n'en ferez pas de même. Je ne suis pas du genre rancunier mais j'apprécie moyennement d'être insulté, comme tout le monde, je pense._**

 ** _Apprendre que vous avez tenu tête à James Potter et Sirius Black m'enchante. Savoir que vous_** ** _avez_** ** _été injustement_** ** _puni, beaucoup moins,_** ** _mais que vous_** ** _ayez_** ** _eu le courage de défendre vos idées est excellent. Parce que c'est cela qui m'intéresse chez vous, Adams. Votre pugnacité. Cette façon que vous avez d'exposer vos idées sans sourciller. Je_** ** _mettrai_** ** _de_** ** _côté_** ** _la valeur de votre sang pour applaudir votre persévérance et votre témérité à faire briller la maison de Salazar._**

 ** _Je suis attentif à l'attention que vous portez à_** ** _certaines personnes_** ** _. Je sais que vous avez eu_** ** _quelques différends_** ** _avec certains des élèves de votre année. J'aimerais que vous reconsidériez leurs positions à votre égard. Il serait plus judicieux de vous entourer de_** ** _familles_** ** _influentes_** ** _. D'un autre_** ** _côté_** ** _, savoir que vous gardez un œil sur le jeune Black me_** ** _fait_** ** _grandement plaisir et me laisse penser que vous savez vers qui vous tourner._**

 ** _Au plaisir de pouvoir discuter avec vous de nouveau,_**

 ** _Lucius Malfoy._**

 ** _PS : Je suis flatté d'avoir marqué votre esprit._**

Un sourire narquois se posa sur ses lèvres. Harry se leva d'un coup sous l'œil interrogateur d'Artus.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Je vais répondre !

\- Bien. N'oublie pas notre vol, cet après midi ! Si Rusard n'était pas en train de vous surveiller non-stop, je t'aurais tenu compagnie.

Harry fit un mince sourire à Artus.

\- Merci.

Le blond se précipita dans la bibliothèque et s'empressa de répondre à chaud.

 ** _Cher Malfoy,_**

 ** _Navré de vous avoir froissé en mettant autant de temps à vous répondre._**

 ** _Je ne vais pas prendre la peine de vous_** ** _énumérer_** ** _point par point pourquoi je suis fier de mon sang. Je me_** ** _contenterai_** ** _de reprendre vos mots : je ne suis pas rancunier mais je n'aime pas me faire insulter. Je ne sais rien des relations que vous entreteniez avec Severus Rogue mais en ce qui me concerne, c'est un ami qui m'est cher. En plus d'être intelligent, c'est aussi un garçon droit et intègre._**

 ** _Je n'apprécie pas cette misérable façon de s'en prendre à plus faible que_** ** _soi_** ** _et c'est pourtant tout ce que s'emploient à faire Potter et Black. Si on parle de sang, peut-être la lâcheté coule-t-elle dans leurs veines ?_**

 ** _Lorsque vous parlez de_** ** _familles influentes_** ** _et_** ** _d'élèves_** ** _avec qui j'ai eu des «_** ** _différends_** ** _», vous n'osez pas nommer Mulciber, Avery et probablement Rosier. Je ne sais pas ce que l'on a pu vous dire mais sans ma « témérité », je ne serais sûrement pas là à vous écrire une lettre. J'apprécie moyennement être la cible directe d_** ** _'attaques voilées_** ** _. Si au moins certains d'entre eux avaient eu le mérite de venir s'excuser ou au moins d'avouer leurs actes, j'aurais effectivement pu reconsidérer mes liens avec eux._**

 ** _A présent, il est clair que toute tentative de_** ** _leur part_** ** _de vouloir avoir à faire quelque chose avec moi ce soldera par un échec. Je ne baisserai pas les yeux devant des gens qui se comportent aussi bêtement que Potter et Black._**

 ** _Je vous estime beaucoup, monsieur Malfoy, mais croyez-moi lorsque je vous dis que je ne_** ** _ferai_** ** _pas l'erreur de m'entourer_** ** _d'incapables_** ** _. Peu importe leur sang ou leur rang, si je juge le comportement inadéquat, je ne perdrais pas de temps avec des personnes qui seront plus aptes à me mettre des_** ** _bâtons_** ** _dans les roues qu'à élever mon rang._**

 ** _J'espère que vous comprendrez mon point de vue et que vous ne vous offusquerez pas de ma prise de position._**

 ** _Pour ce qui est du jeune Black, qui n'a strictement rien à voir avec son frère, j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour lui. Je ne vous_** ** _cacherai_** ** _pas que je le pense capable de faire de_** ** _grandes choses_** ** _dans l'avenir. Et ce dernier_** ** _a eu_** ** _l'honnêteté de me dire qu'il regrettait ses actes à mon encontre. Vous pouvez_** ** _voir_** ** _que je suis tout disposé à pardonner si l'occasion m'_** ** _est donnée_** ** _._**

 ** _Au plaisir de pouvoir toujours discuter avec vous,_**

 ** _Harry Adams._**

 ** _PS : Ne le soyez pas, il me semble que c'est normal._**

Harry plia soigneusement la lettre et courut jusqu'à la volière pour confier sa réponse au corbeau.

 **OoooooooOooooooO**

Harry passa les deux jours suivant à subir les petites vengeances de James et Sirius tout en répondant de la même façon. Le nettoyage des trophées avançait à une lenteur incroyable et Rusard ne se privait pas de montrer physiquement son mécontentement. Harry réussit alors à convaincre le baron sanglant de convaincre Peeves de faire tomber un seau d'eau sur le surveillant. Ce qu'il fit. Rusard dut battre en retraite en pestant comme un diable. Harry se tordit de rire, ainsi que James et Sirius.

Harry en profita pour laver les récompenses à coups de baguette.

\- Que vois-je ? Un Préfet qui ne respecte pas les règles ?

\- La ferme, Potter ! Tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour me faire la morale.

\- Sauf que ni moi, ni Sirius ne sommes obligés d'être respectueux du règlement...

\- Au cas où tu te pensais au dessus des autres, Potter, tu es un élève comme les autres. Ça devrait être marqué au fer rouge sur ta peau, d'être un peu plus obéissant.

\- Oh, allez, Adams ! Tu sais parfaitement que ça serait profondément ennuyeux qu'on se tienne tranquilles, dit Sirius.

Harry se tourna vers eux, les sourcils froncés.

\- Que vous tendiez des pièges à Rusard : d'accord. Que vous amusiez la galerie avec vos pitreries : parfait. Que vous soyez les premiers dans les mauvais coups : faites donc. Mais attaquer quelqu'un dans le dos, sous prétexte que sa tête ne vous revient pas, c'est bas. Durant un infime instant, j'ai cru que vous n'étiez plus ce genre de gamins !

\- Parce que les Serpentard sont exemplaires, peut-être ?

\- Non, loin de là ! Mais certains ont le mérite de se remettre en question, parfois. J'avais espéré que toi, au moins, Black, tu pourrais comprendre un peu Severus.

James baissa les yeux, Sirius durcit ses traits et s'avança d'un pas rapide vers Harry.

\- Et en quel honneur serais-je plus à même de comprendre Servilus ?!

\- Réfléchis un peu, Black. Tu as la chance d'être charismatique, d'avoir des amis loyaux et d'être tombé dans une maison tolérante à l'égard de beaucoup de choses. Comment te serais-tu senti chez les Serpentard ?

Black se mordit la lèvre.

\- J'ai respecté ma parole, Adams ! Je n'ai pas attaqué Severus. Pour le coup, c'est toi qui nous as injustement accusés !

Harry observa d'un œil torve Sirius, puis James.

\- Sirius a raison. Ni lui, ni moi n'avons attaqué Severus. Si ça avait été le cas, j'aurais été le premier à m'en vanter. Il semblerait que ce type soit encore plus protégé que la reine d'Angleterre…

Harry s'assit par terre en soupirant.

\- Si ce n'est pas vous, il y a tout de même quelqu'un qui a décidé de s'en prendre de nouveau à lui... Désolé pour ça…

Sirius s'assit en face d'Harry.

\- Je pense qu'on l'a mérité. Après tout, à la base, c'était nous les enflures qui s'en prenaient toujours à lui.

Harry lui fit un mince sourire.

\- Donc... Sans rancune ?

Sirius se frotta les cheveux puis tendit sa main vers Harry.

\- Sans rancune.

James s'avança et se laissa tomber au sol lui aussi.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que je fais ami-ami avec un Serpentard…

\- T'emballes pas, Potter, je sais parfaitement que tu fais ça pour Lily. Au final, c'est toi le plus Serpentard d'entre nous...

\- Mince, Adams ! Arrête avec ta perspicacité à deux mornilles, tu me fatigues !

Mais les trois garçons se mirent à rire.

\- Du coup, doit-on se mêler de cette histoire ?

\- Ouais, un truc du genre. Personne n'a le droit de victimiser Rogue à part nous.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Peut-être que c'était juste de la paranoïa…

\- Tu crois, Adams ? Empoisonnement, attaque contre ses propres affaires, le coup des limaces, humilié devant tout le monde... D'accord, c'est digne de nous mais on aurait jamais fais ça en secret.

\- C'est vrai! Où est l'amour du spectacle, où est le plaisir de se faire applaudir !?

Harry les regarda, estomaqué. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver devant Fred et George et cette image le fit rire.

\- D'accord, j'ai compris. Je suppose que tant qu'on peut prendre personne sur le fait, ça sera toujours de simples suppositions.

\- Adams ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que Evans parle de moi, des fois ?

Harry faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

\- Elle dit que tu n'es qu'un sale gosse arrogant et pourri-gâté.

\- Elle te connaît bien, James, plaisanta Sirius.

\- La ferme, Pat'.

Ils repartirent dans un fou rire.

 **OooooooooooOooooooooO**

Harry était véritablement enchanté. Sa punition avait finalement eu du bon. Les heures passées à astiquer des trophées étaient devenues presque plaisantes, surtout depuis qu'ils faisaient ça à trois.

Harry découvrait enfin son père. Certes, il ne se départait pas de son éloquence et de sa fierté mal placées mais il était amusant. Sirius et lui avaient la blague facile. Ils passèrent une après-midi entière à raconter à Harry toutes les canulars qu'ils avaient faits depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard et le nombre de punitions effectuées. Ils lui apprirent que la salle où Rusard les enfermaient dans des cages suspendues avait une porte au plafond et qu'ils pouvaient sortir par là tout en donnant accès à la salle de bains des préfets.

Les deux adolescents s'amusaient de leurs propres bêtises et Harry les écoutait, le regard émerveillé. Il aurait en réalité pu passer sa vie à ne faire que ça, oubliant peu à peu que Sirius avait dû rester enfermé plus de temps en prison qu'il n'en avait passé avec James, oubliant que son père ne vivrait que quatre années de bonheur avec Lily avant de mourir assassiné. Aujourd'hui, il n'était que trois gosses condamnés à passer leurs vacances à nettoyer des objets qui n'avaient aucune valeur à leurs yeux, trois gosses qui se faisaient des blagues, se lançaient des sorts pour rigoler ou établissaient des plans pour faire déguerpir Rusard.

La joie de vivre de son père était communicative, Harry avait le sourire aux lèvres et se disait presque tristement que s'il n'avait pas été aussi gâté par la nature et sa famille, James aurait pu charmer absolument tout le monde.

Harry, lui, était conquis _;_ par son père et encore plus par Sirius. Ce dernier n'avait pas totalement le sérieux de James, il prenait tout à la légère et sortait idiotie sur idiotie. Sirius avait toute une gamme de jeux de mots improbables qui auraient sûrement plu à Lord s'il les avait entendues.

\- Une voiture ?

\- Mais si, James, ce sont ces transports moldus, des boites en métal avec des roues. Comme le train mais en plus petit et en beaucoup moins solide.

\- Comment tu sais tout ça ?

\- Le meilleur moyen d'énerver une famille de sang-pur, c'est d'être calé sur ce qu'ils détestent le plus.

\- D'accord. Et donc, Adams ? Cette voiture ?!

\- Donc ma famille ne voulait pas que je retourne en cours alors mon ami et ses frères ont ensorcelé une voiture moldue pour en faire une voiture volante. Du coup, on a atterri dans un arbre dans le parc de l'école.

Sirius explosa de rire et James le regardait, les yeux ronds. Puis il se leva d'un bond le poing en l'air.

\- Sirius ! Il nous faut une voiture. Oublie le Poudlard Express, l'année prochaine on arrive comme ça !

\- Tu ne sais même pas conduire, James !

\- Adams conduira pour nous, alors !

Harry joignit son rire à celui de Sirius. Ils étaient à présent tous les trois allongés dans l'immense salle. Harry et James s'étaient mis d'accord pour enfermer Rusard dans un placard jusqu'à ce que ses hurlement amène quelqu'un à le délivrer.

\- Pourquoi ta famille ne voulait pas que tu retournes à l'école ? demanda Sirius.

\- Mauvaise influence magique. C'était des moldus réactionnaires qui n'aimaient pas trop qu'un gamin agite un bout de bois sous leurs nez. On a pas toujours la famille qu'on veut...

\- Je te rejoins sur ce point.

\- Moi, j'ai une famille parfaite.

\- La ferme, Potter ! dirent Harry et Sirius en rigolant.

\- Plus sérieusement, Adams... Dans ce cas-là, tu n'as qu'a venir habiter chez moi ! J'ai déjà proposé ça à Sirius et il refuse toujours. Mes parents ne sont pas à cheval sur le nombre d'enfants qui peuvent dormir dans leur jardin.

Sirius frappa James dans les côtes en souriant.

\- C'est bon pour moi, dit Harry. Je n'ai personne sur le dos pour me faire la morale si je suis le mauvais chemin.

\- Quelle chance tu as, grogna Sirius.

Harry se redressa.

\- Tu penses ? Parfois, j'aurais bien aimé avoir l'avis de mes parents et leur aide...

James se releva aussi.

\- Vois le bon coté des choses, Adams, dit-il d'un air sérieux. Si tes parents étaient encore en vie, tu n'aurais jamais connu le meilleur sorcier du monde.

\- Dumbledore ?

James grimaça et Sirius se remit à rire.

\- Il veut parler de lui, Adams !

\- C'est impossible, je suis un bien meilleur sorcier que lui.

Mais Harry avait un immense sourire aux lèvres.

 **OooooooooOoooooooO**

Le vingt-cinq décembre, Harry se réveilla de très bonne humeur. Contre toute attente, il ne ressentit aucune sorte de tristesse ou de désespoir. Était-ce du en partie au fait qu'il avait passé presque toute l'après-midi de la veille à jouer au Quidditch avec James, Sirius et Artus ? Qui semblait d'ailleurs clairement heureux de pouvoir enfin disputer une partie avec le Gryffondor sans que cela implique une quelconque coupe. Harry pensait que oui. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'être triste. James et Sirius avaient toujours des idées saugrenues pour faire passer le temps. Leur dernier jour de punition, ils décidèrent de changer de place et de nom tous les trophées et médailles amassés.

Leur liberté, ils l'avaient fêtée en mettant à l'envers tous les tableaux et Harry s'arrangea pour ne pas être pris par Rusard. Sirius et James se firent attraper et pestèrent contre lui de s'en être trop bien sorti. McGonagall jugea qu'ils avaient été assez lourdement punis.

Ils avaient volé au dessus de la neige toute l'après-midi et profité du fait que le château était quasiment vide pour jouer en toute tranquillité. La nuit, Harry et Artus avaient quitté le dortoir en toute discrétion et avaient poursuivi leurs duels à coups de batailles de boules de neige pour ne rentrer que tard dans la nuit. Épuisés, ils s'étaient tous les deux écroulés dans le lit d'Harry, s'embrassant et se caressant jusqu'à s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Il laissa Artus endormi dans son lit et se dirigea en baillant vers la salle commune décorée aux couleurs de Noël. L'atmosphère des cachots donnait une note tamisée à l'ambiance, comme s'il s'était retrouvé dans une grotte lourdement décorée pour rendre le tout chaleureux et agréable à vivre. Ça fonctionnait. Harry s'agenouilla au pied du sapin autour duquel voletait de petites fées bleues et rouges. Les elfes avaient déposé les cadeaux tard dans la nuit ou tôt le matin, au choix. Il n'y avait que deux élèves de deuxième année qui était présents et s'amusaient de leurs présents.

Harry avait fait promettre à Beckie et Cassie de ne pas lui offrir de cadeau. A la place, il trouva de leur part des chocogrenouilles, des caramels mous et de la bièraubeurre en bouteille. Harry s'empara du paquet qui venait des Evans. Il l'ouvrit et trouva un pull gris clair, avec toujours dessus l'écusson des Serpentard brodé. Il ne perdit pas de temps et l'enfila rapidement.

\- Joli pull, dit Artus en s'asseyant contre le fauteuil.

\- Tu n'as pas de cadeaux ?

\- Je suis un peu vieux pour ça... Il doit y avoir quelque chose qui m'attend chez moi. Tu as un cadeau pour moi, Adams ?

Harry lui adressa un sourire amusé avant de reporter son attention sur les cartes de vœux que lui avait envoyé Lily et Severus. La première était animée d'une biche courant dans les bois enneigés, celle de Severus d'un serpent qui portait un bonnet de Noël à clochettes et qui secouait sa tête.

 _Nous les avons_ _trouvées_ _sur le chemin de Traverse. C'est adorable, n'est ce pas ?_

 _Lily._

Harry rangea soigneusement les cartes et ouvrit d'une main un peu moins assurée le petit paquet que Regulus lui avait envoyé. Harry écarquilla les yeux : il ne s'était pas attendu un seul instant à recevoir quelque chose de sa part. Quand il eut fini d'ouvrir le paquet, son cœur se serra devant le cadeau. C'était un petit tableau sous verre, peint à la main. En fond étaient dessinés les écussons de chaque maison et au milieu, se tenait sur ses pattes arrière, une chimère rugissante. Harry tourna le tableau.

 _Pour Harry Adams._

 _R.A.B_

Harry caressa la surface en verre du bout des doigts et Artus siffla, impressionné. Harry déposa précieusement le cadre à côté de lui. C'était pour Harry une preuve suffisante que Regulus ne devrait jamais être un mangemort.

Enfin, il s'empara de son dernier courrier. La lettre de William. Harry l'observa longuement avant de l'ouvrir puis se ravisa : quoiqu'il puisse y avoir dans cette lettre, il savait que ça ne ferait pas briller le soleil sur sa journée.

\- Tu ne la lis pas ?

\- Plus tard… On va déjeuner ?

Artus ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry en souriant et ce dernier se leva pour ranger ses cadeaux et se préparer afin de savourer un somptueux petit déjeuner.

Sirius et James s'assirent à côté d'eux. Le peu de monde forçait tous les élèves à s'asseoir sur une seule table. Étrangement, ils s'étaient tous les quatre entendus à une vitesse folle. Artus discutait sérieusement avec James et Harry s'étonna de les voir se parler sans animosité. A bien y repenser, Artus n'avait jamais été violent dans ses propos envers son père _;_ il l'admirait même comme joueur. C'était aussi fascinant de voir à quel point James et Sirius avaient mis leurs préjugés de côté mais Harry pensait que leur punition commune y était pour beaucoup. Au final, cela lui fit dire que si tout c'était mal passé entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, c'était à cause de l'attitude de chacun d'entre eux et de leur propension à vouloir régler les choses en se battant et non en discutant.

Harry avait parlé. Il s'était battu mais avait parlé et ça avait payé.

Harry finit par abandonner leur conversation passionnante sur le meilleur moyen d'envoyer un joueur au sol sans être disqualifié pour remplir son cota de révisions.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il fouilla dans ses affaires et en sortit les deux bracelets et s'allongea sur son lit en fermant les yeux, caressant du bout des doigts les cercles de couleurs. Harry avait failli envoyer le doré à William mais, même en précisant sans arrière pensée, c'était évident qu'il y pensait tout de même. Dans le meilleur des mondes, il faisait les choses correctement et offrait ce bracelet comme preuve de son amour. Mais il n'était pas dans le meilleur des mondes. Au final, même lui ne savait pas réellement ce qui l'empêchait de faire les choses bien mais il avait un doute sur ses véritables raisons.

A chaque fois qu'il regardait William, il pensait à Ginny Weasley. Il se revoyait avec une clarté affligeante passer devant elle dans le château. Ginny et sa chevelure de feu, ses taches de rousseur et son regard déterminé. Avec lenteur, il détaillait son visage fatigué, ses vêtements sales et poussiéreux, il la voyait consoler une jeune fille qui ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était là. A chaque fois qu'il voyait William, il se revoyait, lui, marchant dans la forêt, prêt à mourir. Mourir sans rien dire, mentir à Neville, mentir à Ron et Hermione et marcher vers la mort parce qu'il l'avait choisi sans se soucier du mal et de la tristesse qu'il laisserait derrière lui.

Il connaissait la souffrance de perdre quelqu'un, il l'avait vécue trop souvent et il y pensait toujours. Harry savait que, tôt ou tard, ce genre de choix referait surface, qu'il devrait choisir entre sa vie et celle des autres et que même s'il voulait vivre, il était certain de faire toujours le même choix. Il finirait par se sacrifier si cela devait être fait. Il choisirait la mort pour sauver ceux qu'il aimait. Et Harry savait que William avait pris une place dans son cœur trop rapidement pour être vraie et que s'il avait continué quelque chose avec lui, ce choix aurait était encore plus difficile à faire. Il l'aurait tout de même fait et aurait fini par infliger une douleur plus cruelle encore qu'une simple séparation.

Harry ferma les yeux. C'était le bon choix. Il le fallait.

Quelque chose caressa doucement ses lèvres. Harry entrouvrit les siennes, il sentit une main gambader sous son haut et souleva légèrement son corps. Une langue poussa contre ses lèvres pour venir trouver la sienne et la cajoler avec douceur. D'un geste un peu brusque, Harry posa sa main sur la nuque d'Artus. Il ouvrit les yeux pour fixer ceux du blond.

\- C'est comme ça qu'on travaille, Adams ?

\- Ce n'est pas ta chambre, ici, Bines.

\- Je m'y plais bien.

Harry se redressa et posa les deux bracelets au dessus de sa tête.

\- Si c'est un cadeau que tu cherches, je n'ai rien pour toi.

\- Vraiment ?

Tout en disant ça Artus parcourut son cou de baisers.

\- Moi, je vois qu'il y a plein de choses que tu peux m'offrir…

Harry soupira tandis que le capitaine relevait son pull pour découvrir son torse. Il se poussa pour laisser le jeune homme grimper sur le lit. Harry se tortilla sous les caresses légères que lui procurait Artus. Ce dernier traçait de douces lignes de salive contre son ventre du bout de sa langue. Harry mit sa main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de gémir trop lourdement. Il se sentait déjà à l'étroit dans son pantalon et n'avait qu'une envie : qu'Artus le prenne en main, mais il n'en fit rien. Au lieu de ça, il se redressa, gardant une main sur le ventre d'Harry.

\- Retire ton haut.

Harry le regarda en haussant un sourcil mais se sentit petit sous Artus, qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Harry retira ses lunettes puis son pull et le t-shirt qu'il portait. Artus en avait fait de même avec ses vêtements. Ils se retrouvèrent torses nus face à face et Harry laissa son regard vagabonder sur le torse imberbe du garçon, si ce n'était une ligne de poils blonds qui couraient sous son nombril. Harry sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il bredouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible et Artus le fit taire d'un baiser en se penchant sur lui.

\- On ne fera rien que tu ne veuilles faire.

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette phrase. Il voulait faire plein de choses et ne rien faire à la fois. Il se contenta de quémander des baisers pour chasser son trouble. Comme d'habitude, les gestes mesurés et la patience d'Artus vinrent à bout de lui. Harry se retrouva très vite à onduler du bassin pour chercher le contact avec celui d'Artus. Le capitaine quitta sa position au-dessus d'Harry et s'allongea sur le côté, sa main monta contre les côtes d'Harry. Du pouce, il se mit à caresser un mamelon. Tout en l'embrassant, le jeune homme se colla un peu plus à Artus et l'autre main du septième année descendit le long de son dos.

Dans la pièce, il n'y avait plus que le bruit de leurs baisers, le souffle qu'ils récupéraient quand ils cessaient de s'embrasser et de nouveau les sons mouillés de leurs bouches et leurs soupirs. La main d'Artus continuait une longue descente et Harry retint un bruit étrange quand elle atteignit ses fesses. Il s'arrêta un moment et Harry s'écarta un peu.

Il le croyait quand il disait qu'il ne ferait rien sans son consentement mais Harry se sentait prêt à explorer cette zone de sa vie. Il se savait inexpérimenté, novice et maladroit mais il avait envie de s'abandonner complètement, il avait envie de dire à Artus de faire ce qu'il savait faire. Pourtant, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, il ne pouvait que supplier du regard.

Artus prit alors les choses en mains. Tant qu'Harry ne lui dirait pas non, il avancerait. Il en mourrait d'envie, depuis trop longtemps. Il se releva et poussa Harry pour qu'il remonte un peu sur la tête de lit. Il déboutonna le pantalon du jeune homme et le tira pour l'en débarrasser. Il parcourut son torse, son ventre et ses hanches de baisers, tout en faisant descendre son boxer avec une lenteur affolante.

Harry se retrouva nu. Il suivit le même chemin que faisait les yeux d'Artus sur son corps. Tout d'un coup, il se sentit laid. Trop maigre, trop petit. Comme pour se protéger, il ramena ses bras contre son visage. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait à une vitesse folle. Artus prit ses poignets entre ses mains.

\- Harry, regarde-moi.

Harry lui fit un sourire maladroit. Artus ramena les poignets de son amant au-dessus de sa tête et les tint fermement d'une main.

\- Regarde-moi…

De l'autre, il dégrafa son pantalon et intima d'un mouvement de tête à Harry de regarder dans cette direction. Il baissa les yeux et Artus dévoila son sexe. Le blond retint son souffle. Artus vint coller ses lèvres contre les siennes.

\- J'ai envie de toi, Harry. J'ai envie de toi maintenant. Si tu ne m'arrêtes pas, j'irais beaucoup plus loin.

Harry secoua doucement la tête.

\- J'ai envie de toi aussi.

Pour prouver ses dires, il captura la bouche d'Artus et força un baiser qui s'arrêta dans un soupir rauque. Artus lui fit un immense sourire et Harry le trouva parfait. Ce n'était pas les cheveux noirs de William qui glissaient sous doigts, ce n'était pas les seins de Ginny qui se pressaient contre son torse. C'était un corps plus lourd, des cheveux plus clairs, des yeux plus sombres. Un bleu profond, pas celui du ciel, pas de bleu turquoise _;_ un bleu marine aussi abyssal que l'océan.

Artus se dégagea de son étreinte et, en quelques mouvements, se débarrassa des dernières traces de tissus qui couvraient sa peau. Harry sentit immédiatement que quelque chose avait changé. Il n'y avait plus cette retenue, Artus perdait doucement le contrôle. Quelque part, ça fit battre le cœur d'Harry plus fort. Les baisers du capitaine se firent plus pressés, son corps s'écrasa contre le sien et Harry laissa échapper un gémissement en sentant son sexe s'appuyer contre le sien. D'un geste maladroit, il reprit les lèvres du garçon.

Entre leurs corps, c'était un volcan. Entre son torse et celui d'Artus, c'était de la lave bouillante, le feu brûlait leurs ventres. Il ressentit l'empressement qu'il y avait dans les contacts malhabiles de William. Harry ferma les yeux, savourant avec plaisir l'excitation croissante d'Artus. Il releva sa cuisse contre son flan et ce fut comme donner le feu vert. La main du blond ne se fit pas prier pour faire le chemin entre ses cuisses. Sa queue se retrouva vite prisonnière des doigts d'Artus et Harry serra les épaules du garçon entre ses bras.

\- Tourne-toi, Harry.

Harry rouvrit les yeux et comprit tout ce que cela signifiait. Il soupira doucement et tenta de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. Il bougea sous Artus et s'allongea sur le ventre. Artus passa un bras au dessus de lui et ramena l'oreiller contre son corps pour élever son bassin. Harry trouvait la position humiliante et étrangement excitante. Il était totalement à la merci d'Artus, toute son intimité était dévoilée. La main du capitaine caressa tendrement ses cheveux, ses doigts glissèrent contre son dos avec douceur pour s'arrêter au creux de ses reins. Harry avala de l'air et ne le laissa pas s'échapper. Artus se pencha vers lui et il sentit son souffle chaud contre son oreille.

\- Respire, Harry. Détends-toi.

Il ferma les yeux et décida d'obéir. Comme c'était étrange d'abandonner son corps à la merci de quelqu'un... De ne plus avoir le contrôle de rien, de soumettre son esprit aux vagues de plaisir et de se laisser faire... Les doigts d'Artus voyageaient sur sa peau, tout comme ses lèvres et sa langue. Il n'était plus à Poudlard, il n'y avait plus de Voldemort. C'était de nouveau lui seul et le plaisir. Doucement, les mains d'Artus écartèrent ses fesses et Harry se força à respirer calmement. A ce stade, il ne savait plus du tout ce qu'il advenait de lui jusqu'à ce quelque chose d'humide glisse entre ses fesses.

Harry feula de contentement et son corps trembla d'un frisson puissant. La langue d'Artus vint de nouveau jouer contre son intimité et Harry laissa sa voix perdre toute maîtrise. Les sons qui sortaient de sa gorge semblaient encourager Artus parce que ce dernier appuya sa langue contre son trou.

Harry la sentit elle le pénétrait, jouait contre lui, fouillait les rebords de son petit trou, l'écartait doucement. Tout son corps se contractait à chaque fois que le muscle chaud et mouillé dardait en lui. Son ventre se creusait douloureusement et son sexe palpitait. Il voulait qu'Artus le touche, il voulait supplier mais il était juste capable de gémir et d'attendre. Encore quelques minutes de ce traitement et il serait capable de jouir sans autre forme de procès...

Mais Artus cessa de pointer sa langue. Durant quelques secondes, il n'y eut plus rien et Harry gémit de tristesse. Puis quelque chose s'enfonça en lui. Harry se redressa d'un coup.

\- Ar…

\- Respire…

Harry inspira et expira. Les lèvres d'Artus se collèrent contre son épaule. Il cligna des yeux. C'était un doigt. Un doigt le pénétrait. Harry avait l'impression d'être déjà totalement rempli. Il devinait toute la gêne de ce corps étranger et grimaça. Puis la main libre d'Artus s'empara de sa queue et Harry se détendit.

Artus avait repris ses esprits. Il commença quelques vas et viens sur son sexe et calqua ses mouvements sur ceux de son doigt qui entrait et sortait. Au bout d'un moment, la gêne ne fut plus qu'un lointain souvenir mais elle revint au galop quand un deuxième doigt accompagna le premier.

Harry serra les draps et enfouit sa tête contre le lit. Artus recommença son traitement d'une main experte. Des vas et viens sur son sexe et en lui pour l'habituer. Le corps d'Harry était en feu, son bassin était une fournaise. A l'intérieur de lui, tout était brûlant. Soudain, les doigts d'Artus s'enfoncèrent un peu plus loin et Harry ressentit une décharge électrique dans tout son corps.

\- Aaaaahhh !

La surprise passée de cette source inexpliquée de plaisir, Harry leva les fesses pour s'assurer d'y goûter encore. Il entendit le rire doux d'Artus.

\- C'était bon ?

\- Ou… Oui.

Artus retira ses doigts et Harry se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas râler. Il sentit un drôle de vide se faire en lui mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Le septième année passa quelque chose de froid contre lui et Harry frissonna. Il ne fallut pas plus de temps pour que les doigts reprennent leur chemin. Harry soupira en se sentent de nouveau rempli et laissa échapper un cri quand la pulpe des doigts toucha de nouveau son point sensible. Inconsciemment, il écarta les cuisses et supporta les mouvements en ciseaux que faisait Artus contre son muscle plissé. Il le sentait l'écarter et Harry se concentra sur le plaisir que lui procurait l'autre main d'Artus et sa bouche, toujours collée contre son dos.

Et de nouveau le vide.

Harry se cambra un peu plus et quelque chose de plus gros qu'un doigt se présenta contre son trou.

\- Harry ?

\- Fais-le !

Il s'étonna lui-même de sa propre voix et de son courage. Mais c'en était trop, il n'avait plus la force d'attendre. Artus appuya son gland un peu plus contre l'intimité d'Harry et força doucement. Harry geignit en serrant les dents. Quand le gland d'Artus fut en lui, il sentit une larme couler au coin de son œil. Harry voulut lui dire de le pénétrer tout de suite mais il se retint. S'il le demandait, c'était uniquement pour en finir, quelque part... Finalement, il remercia intérieurement Artus de prendre son temps. Chaque centimètre du sexe du blond se faisait happer et pousser en même temps.

Artus observa sa queue coulisser avec lenteur à l'intérieur d'Harry. C'était totalement hypnotisant. Malgré toutes ses précautions et sa voix pour le détendre, il sentait que le corps d'Harry le repoussait. Une de ses mains reprit le sexe d'Harry entre ses doigts et il se concentra sur le plaisir d'Harry avant le sien. Il était enfoncé à moitié, il était au bord de l'explosion et avait terriblement envie de jouir sans même avoir fait un seul aller-retour mais il se retint.

Artus faisait mine de savoir ce qu'il faisait et Harry débordait de confiance en lui. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière et révéler qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avec un garçon, que c'était la première fois qu'il prenait un homme par derrière, qu'Harry était le seul pour qui il ressentait quelque chose de plus qu'une simple amitié... Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça parce que sinon, Harry aurait pris peur et jamais il n'aurait pu se retrouver dans cette situation.

Son sexe glissa un peu plus entre les fesses de l'attrapeur. Artus comprit qu'Harry venait de détendre tout ses muscles. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et sa respiration fut moins lourde. Artus était frustré, il aurait aimé voir son visage, mais c'était la meilleure position pour une première fois. Il n'en revenait pas : il prenait la première fois d'Harry. L'avait-il déjà fait avec une fille ? Artus s'était douté du penchant d'Harry pour les garçons, il ne fallait pas être un génie et un peu d'observation suffisait pour comprendre que lui et William vivaient ou avait vécu quelque chose... Mais pour une raison quelconque, Harry était contre lui maintenant, et pas contre William. Pourtant…

Artus chassa ses pensées. Une petite piqûre de jalousie venait de poindre le bout de son nez, ce qui provoqua un léger excès de sa part. Il pénétra un peu abruptement Harry et ce dernier poussa un cri de douleur.

\- Je suis désolé ! Excuse-moi !

\- Non… C'est… Continue…

Artus ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Avec attention, il continua sa progression entre les chairs d'Harry. Quand enfin tout son sexe se trouva à l'intérieur de lui, il poussa un profond soupir. Il sentait ses bourses contre celle d'Harry et il s'enivra de ce contact. C'était serré, trop serré... S'il faisait le moindre mouvement, il allait éjaculer. A la place, il se pencha sur le blond et se mit à le branler, un peu rapidement. Les gémissements d'Harry commencèrent à se faire plus bruyants, plus prononcés. Il ahanait et commença à se tordre sous lui.

Si c'était déjà serré, chaque mouvement sur la queue d'Harry emprisonnait un peu plus la sienne en lui. Artus se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et lâcha le sexe du jeune homme pour débuter quelques mouvements. Contre toute attente, les cris d'Harry ne perdirent pas leur intensité, bien au contraire.

Artus se sentit pousser des ailes et donna un coup plus brusque que les autres.

\- Aaah OUI !

Harry écarquilla les yeux. La décharge avait été fulgurante et intense. Il haleta, il en voulait encore. Artus agrippa ses hanches de ses deux mains et reprit ses mouvements pour s'enfoncer de nouveau d'un coup sec, il ne sortait jamais complètement. C'était tant mieux, Harry n'aurait pas supporté un autre vide et une autre poussée. Pourtant, il criait dès que le gland tapait un peu plus durement contre sa prostate. A chaque fois, il sentait ses testicules se contracter et son sexe réagir, prêt à expulser les traces d'un futur orgasme, mais ça ne venait pas. Il lui aurait fallu plus de ce traitement, un peu plus de coups brusques. Le mélange de toutes ces sensations, la parfaite réalisation que ce qu'Artus frappait était un ensemble de terminaisons nerveuses qui envoyaient des ondes de plaisir dans tout son corps... De ses testicules, en passant par sa queue, traversant sa colonne vertébrale et déchargeant une flopée de dopamine dans son cerveau. Il laissa échapper un autre cri plus fort. Il se releva, prit appui sur ses bras et se cambra fortement. Il ne pensait plus à la honte ou à cette position étrange pour un homme. Il se sentait bien, avec l'intense envie de garder en lui tout ce qu'Artus lui donnerait. De nouveau, le sexe du capitaine frappa ce qu'il fallait et Harry déglutit avec difficulté. Un autre coup de buttoir et il éjacula sans même comprendre comment cela avait pu se produire. Comme si on avait appuyé sur un bouton et déclenché un mécanisme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Tout son corps se contracta d'un coup sec, ses fesses enserrèrent la queue d'Artus, ses épaules s'arquèrent violemment et son dos se tendit au même titre que son sexe qui expulsa son sperme contre les draps et l'oreiller. Harry dut ajouter à ce plaisir-là celui, nouveau et étonnant, de sentir son intimité se remplir de jets saccadés et brûlants. Dans son orgasme, il avait entraîné celui d'Artus et son râle sonna comme une délivrance aux oreilles d'Harry.

Les mains d'Artus étaient serrées sur ses hanches. Il baissa les yeux et, pour la première fois, fit la différence entre sa taille et celle d'Harry. Son bassin étroit lui donnait une image fragile, pourtant il ne bougea pas pour se dégager. Artus sentit son sexe ramollir et sortir de lui-même des profondeurs du blond. Dans les vapes, il observa d'un œil curieux l'anus d'Harry palpiter et laisser son sperme s'échapper de lui. En un instant, il sut qu'il aimerait recommencer. Il desserra doucement sa poigne et Harry s'écroula contre le matelas. Il ramena ses jambes contre son torse et poussa un long soupir en fermant les yeux. Artus pouvait enfin voir son visage et son cœur rata un battement en voyant les joues d'Harry barbouillées de larmes. Il se pencha immédiatement sur lui et embrassa sa peau. Harry se mit à rire : il n'avait plus la force d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- C'était…

\- Oui ?

Artus embrassa le coin de ses lèvres.

\- … Je n'ai plus de force.

Le blond rigola de nouveau. Artus le poussa doucement. Il jeta l'oreiller à leurs pieds et ramena la couverture sur eux. Harry fit l'effort de se blottir contre lui et le capitaine entoura le garçon d'un bras protecteur et enfouit son nez contre ses cheveux.

\- Harry ?

\- Oui ?

\- Les bracelets que tu regardais, c'était quoi ?

\- Des cadeaux…

\- De la part de qui ?

\- William.

La voix d'Harry était alourdie par le sommeil.

\- Tu sortais vraiment avec lui ?

\- Tu es jaloux ?

\- Non. Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ?

Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

\- Parce que je suis trop mystérieux.

Artus rigola.

\- Plus sérieusement ?

\- Parce que j'étais sérieux…

\- Et pas lui ?

\- Lui aussi. Artus ?

\- Oui, Harry ?

\- Tu es vexé si je te dis que toi et moi, ce n'est pas sérieux ?

Artus fronça les sourcils.

\- On était d'accord sur le « ne t'accroche pas trop » non ?

\- Oui, on était d'accord.

\- De toute manière, tu es déjà accro à William. Je me demande ce qu'il a de plus que moi...

Harry y réfléchit. C'est vrai qu'Artus était plus posé, plus réfléchi et qu'il ne devait sûrement faire aucune crise de jalousie, jamais bouder, râler ou faire la tê avaient en plus de ça une passion commune et s'entendaient extrêmement bien. Tomber amoureux d'Artus aurait été facile, tranquille et plaisant mais ça n'était pas arrivé. Il lui plaisait, son corps aimait ce qu'Artus lui faisait et il ressentait une profonde affection pour lui mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il ressentait pour William. Ça n'était pas pareil et Harry n'avait aucune explication.

\- Tu penses que c'est mal ? De faire ce genre de chose alors que nous ne sommes pas… ensemble ?

\- De mon point de vue, nous sommes ensemble. Tu n'es plus avec William et je ne suis avec personne. On vient de... Faire l'amour et on en discute. On a passé un mois de vacance ensemble et nous sommes allés à Pré-au-lard partager une bièraubeurre. Beaucoup diraient que c'est typique d'un couple. La seule différence, c'est que nous sommes justes amis.

Harry écarquilla les yeux puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire.

\- Qui sait, tu finiras peut-être par succomber à mon charme...

Harry referma les yeux en souriant. Artus ne répondit rien. Il embrassa ses cheveux et au bout d'un long silence, ils se laissèrent aller à s'endormir.

.

.

A suivre

 **Voilà un chapitre qu'on peut qualifier de deux en un. Je ne me voyais pas le couper et je suis heureuse de vous le poser là, juste avant mon départ en week-end ! Youhou. Dites moi si ça vous a plu ou pas. Je vous dis donc à Lundi et pour ceux qui ont jeté un œil à Two birds in a cage, je vous dis aussi à mercredi.**


	30. Avec moi

Bonsoir tout le monde. Comment allez-vous, j'espère que vous avez passé un agréable week-end (moi oui).

Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, d'abord les reviews et ensuite le chapitre.

 **Noah** : Merci beaucoup, beaucoup. Je suis contente que le lemon t'ais plu, j'avoue sécher parfois là-dessus. Ne t'inquiète pas on y est presque pour les grandes révélations XD. Merci pour ta lecture et ton commentaire. Koeur sur toi.

 **Chapel Lucie** : XD c'est ce que tout le monde dit, mais je pense qu'il va faire un effort et se laisser aller un peu. Merci pour ta lecture j'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Ocechan** : XD. Merci beaucoup.

 **Angelyoru** : Huhuhu, merci beaucoup je suis ravie que ce passage t'ais plu. Oui enfin une explication entre Harry, James et Sirius XD, on avance dans l'histoire lentement mais sûrement. Non en effet on n'oublie pas William (RPZ wiwi), Harry a juste le cul entre deux chaises XD. Merci pour ta lecture et ton appréciation qui me font vachement plaisir, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Gros koeur sur toi.

 **Quetsche** : Merci beaucoup. Oui enfin un rapprochement huhu. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Raf** : Thank you for your message. Please Enjoy it.

 **Serpenta** : Ooohh merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu ais apprécié le lemon (même si l'un des protagonistes n'est pas ton favoris). Je suis super contente que mon histoire te plaise autant, ça me fais chaud au cœur. Tu as raison sur le fait que l'attente fais un peu miroiter la suite XD. Mais du coup c'est plus chouette d'apprécier quelque chose qu'on a follement attendue, donc je suis d'accord avec toi. Moi j'étais préssée de poster ce chapitre je l'avoue. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant. Gros koeur sur toi et bonne lecture. Merci pour tes compliments et ton enthousiasme !

 **Artmis** : Adorable toi XD. Moi aussi je veux que wiwi et ryry soient heureux. Voyons voir si c'est le cas avec la suite.

 **Vampyse** : Et bien je suis super heureuse de voir que mon histoire te plait. J'espère que j'arriverais toujours à te convaincre avec la suite. Merci pour ta lecture et ton commentaire. Koeur sur toi.

 **Yume Resonnance** : Haha merci d'avoir apprécié mon lemon. Oui le plus simple serait qu'Harry fasse ça mais il est trop gentil pour se moquer des deux garçons et je pense qu'il ne veut pas se rajouter des problèmes XD. Tu as raison je n'ai pas parlé de Voldemort, dans l'histoire original il est censé il me semble être en vadrouille en secret. Mais ça va arriver, techniquement au moment ou moi j'en suis (donc dans l'écriture) Voldemort à déjà fais une apparition. Merci pour ta lecture et tes compliments et ton commentaire. Gros koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Soln96** : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et tes compliments. Comme tu dis il était temps XD. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **JBE** : Mmh je comprends ton point de vue mais en effet il en faut pour tous les goûts. J'ai lassé cette fiction M, parce que j'aime les lemon mais j'ai tout de même fait une vingtaine de chapitre sans rebondissement en dessous de la ceinture. « Un personnage papier peint » XD, je m'y attendais pas à celle là. C'est vraiment bizarre comme les goûts et les couleurs peuvent être différents. Dans tout les cas, merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **A.F** : Je comprends parfaitement. Je ne vais pas m'épancher mais en ce qui me concerne mon cœur va vers William aussi (son coté pas cool et touchant en même temps). Je suis ravie de voir que deux perso que j'ai crée déchaîne les passions. Je suis aussi contente que tu sois plus accro à la partie aventure, parce que ça veux dire que mine de rien je me débrouille un peu. Merci d'avoir lu le premier chapitre de « Two Birds » ça me fais plaisir. Merci pour ta lecture et ton commentaire. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi !

 **Oznela** : Vroui pas le temps de réfléchir quand ça fais du sesque XD. Je pense qu'Harry préfère les yeux gris *siffle*.

 **Moony's Words** : Bonsoir toi ! « plan cucu » c'est cool aussi. Moi je pense qu'Artus ne veut pas effrayer ce petit chat d'Harry. Oh ce paradoxe temporel à base de James Potter qui s'amuse avec son fils (ça donne moins mal au crâne en pensant comme ça). Je vois que tu ne changes pas d'avis, notre capitaine est toujours dans ta ligne de mire XD. Regulus est une perle, une crème de perle et une perle de lait. Tout le monde semble d'accord pour dire qu'il est mieux vivant que mort et mangemort (est ce que tu captes mon jeu de mot à moi,genre « mort et re mort » si ? nan ? Rigole STP). Enfin, merci pour ta lecture et ton etnhousiasme et ton commentaire et ton avis et tout ce qui fais que tu es toi. GROS koeur sur toi ! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Millon** : Oui il était temps, je pense que du coup Harry se sentira mieux maintenant qu'il a pu tirer cette histoire au clair (plus ou moins). Hahah Lily et James sont prédestiné XD et elle le sait même pas, moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup, j'aime vraiment bien écrire sur elle, je m'amuse comme une folle. Je ne crois pas non plus qu'Artus soit totalement détaché, il ne peut pas l'être totalement vu qu'il a jeté son grappin sur Harry (mais comment lui en vouloir huhu). Merci pour ta lecture et tes compliments et tes bizouilles XD. Gros koeur sur toi et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **DeviousClass** : Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi sur ce qu'il faut à Harry. Mais je crois que Draco et William sont tout de même très diffèrent.

Voilà pour aujourd'hui, merci à tous pour vos favs, vos follows et vos reviews. Gros koeur sur ma bêta Titou Douh et sur vous cher lecteurs sans qui je ne serais rien.

Bonne lecture les agneaux.

 **AVEC MOI**

« Je suis comme une poussière  
Si je m'envole un matin  
Je retourne à la terre  
Je m'en vais et je viens »

Emmène-moi. Boulevards des airs

.

.

Regulus suivait Harry d'un pas rapide. Devant lui, le blond faisait fondre la neige d'un sort pour leur ouvrir le chemin. Le cadet de la famille Black ne voyait que ses cheveux clairs dépasser de son écharpe noire. Ce n'était pas l'écharpe classique de la maison de Salazar, c'était un châle aux mailles énormes et grossièrement tricoté, mais sur le devant avait été cousu l'écusson de Serpentard. Il savait qu'Harry avait deux pulls qui jouissaient du même style d'attention. Il lui avait demandé où il avait eu ces vêtements et quand Harry lui avait dit que c'était les parents de la sang-de-bourbe et Hagrid qui les lui avaient offerts, Regulus en était resté bouche-bée.

\- Pour les parents moldus de Lily, ça ne fait aucune différence. Pour eux, nous sommes des sorciers et ils sont juste heureux d'en avoir une dans la famille. Ils l'auraient été tout autant si elle avait atterri à Serpentard et tu aurais sûrement eu le même genre de pull si tu avais été ami avec Lily.

Regulus n'avait rien répondu mais cette phrase l'avait rendu terriblement triste. Si sa mère avait montré une véritable satisfaction en apprenant qu'il était entré à Serpentard, ce genre de marques d'affection n'existait pas chez lui. Il y avait une certaine distance entre lui et ses parents elle avait existé du temps de Sirius et bien avant lui. Sa famille, comme beaucoup d'autres, avait pris comme acquis le fait d'être sorcière et il n'y avait tellement rien d'exceptionnel dans le fait qu'il soit à Serpentard. Seule la nouvelle de son frère à Gryffondor avait créé de vrais remous _;_ comme s'ils étaient tous immuables, de simples statues qui ne supportaient pas qu'on ouvre les rideaux ou qu'on ouvre la fenêtre pour changer l'air. Plus Regulus discutait avec Harry et plus il se rendait compte qu'il y avait des choses qui échappaient à sa compréhension du monde. Il était retors de la même façon que ses parents et se contentait de croire au « chacun chez soi et les moutons seront bien gardés ». Pourtant, Harry n'avait pas été élevé comme ça. Alors, Regulus s'était mis à lui poser des questions sur le monde moldu. Pas en lettres, bien sûr, ç'aurait été un cauchemar que ses parents tombent dessus, mais de vive voix et Harry lui avait souri chaleureusement.

Regulus n'en avait rien laissé paraître mais ce sourire lui avait fait plaisir : comme si Harry le regardait enfin comme quelqu'un doué d'intelligence comme si Regulus avait enfin retrouvé l'esprit. Le brun aurait dû s'en offusquer mais il était trop heureux qu'Harry le considère comme son protégé. Au fur et à mesure, Regulus regrettait presque d'avoir chanté les louanges du blond à Lucius. Harry ne lui en parlait pas mais lui savait qu'il échangeait des lettres avec l'héritier Malfoy. Regulus avait demandé à Lucius ce qu'il retirait de ces conversations et l'homme s'était contenté de lui dire qu'Adams était un garçon plein de surprises.

Regulus était jaloux de cette nouvelle proximité et était rongé par la curiosité de savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire mais Harry gardait une aura de mystère autour de lui. D'un autre coté, Regulus se satisfaisait de la relation particulière qu'ils entretenaient. Seul lui venait avec Harry dans la forêt ou chez Hagrid, seul lui restait tard dans la cuisine en sa compagnie et celle de Perry. Regulus se savait proche d'Harry et ne doutait pas de l'affection que le jeune homme lui portait. Même s'il avait un regard dur quand Regulus laissait échapper des vestiges de conversation intégriste retenue lors de repas familiaux, même s'il lui parlait parfois comme un enfant. Regulus ne doutait pas d'Harry.

Harry finit par s'arrêter devant la porte de la cabane d'Hagrid et toqua. Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit sur le demi-géant.

\- Ah ! Harry, Regulus ! Vous êtes pile à l'heure ! Entrez, entrez !

Hagrid s'écarta et Regulus lui fit un mince sourire en entrant. La cabane n'avait pas changé : il y avait toujours ce canapé aux coussins épais et à la couleur terne qui longeait le mur devant une fenêtre sale. Dans la cheminée, un feu ronflait doucement et dans un coin du petit salon se tenait un sapin décoré de guirlandes aux couleurs douteuses. Hagrid avait un sens du goût étrange mais Regulus se plaisait bien : c'était chaleureux. Il s'assit dans le canapé et s'enfonça immédiatement dedans. Harry s'assit à ses côtés et Hagrid leur servit du thé sans attendre.

\- Comment se sont passées tes vacances, mon petit Regulus ?

Le brun se redressa et balaya la question d'un geste de la main.

\- De façon parfaitement inintéressante... Dites-moi plutôt, comment va Feutenfer ?

Hagrid se mit à rire. Regulus observa Harry du coin de l'œil qui buvait son thé en silence. Oui, il était vraiment heureux d'avoir ce genre de moments privilégiés...

\- Il va bien, Harry m'a aidé à le nourrir. Il vole au-dessus de la forêt assez souvent mais dès qu'on s'approche de son territoire, il redescend immédiatement.

\- Vous n'avez pas peur qu'il s'éloigne et retourne… En Grèce ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il le fera. Si cela arrive, cependant, et bien je le laisserais partir.

Regulus baissa les yeux. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir la chimère quitter le château. Ça serait comme perdre quelque chose de précieux, perdre une partie du lien qu'il avait avec Harry.

\- Peut-être que Regulus pourrait avoir son cadeau, Hagrid ?

Le brun se tourna vers Harry, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Ah oui, oui. Je vais le chercher !

Harry lui adressa un doux sourire. Regulus le détailla du regard. Depuis qu'il était revenu, il avait l'impression que quelque chose avait changé chez Harry. Il avait l'air plus serein, plus tranquille et plus détendu. Son regard était plus intense et brillait d'un éclat nouveau. Harry avait l'air d'un adulte.

Son attention fut détournée par le garde-chasse qui posait un paquet difforme sur la table. Le papier cadeau était laid et le nœud mal fait. Pourtant, le cœur de Regulus fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Le paquet bougeait.

\- Je l'ai sculpté, Harry a fait les finitions et il l'a animé. Ouvre-le !

Regulus s'avança sur le fauteuil et se pencha sur la table. Avec des gestes mesurés, il détacha le ruban et ouvrit le paquet. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge.

\- C'est…

\- Un sombral. Tu voulais en voir un mais ce qu'il faut faire pour en voir en vrai n'est pas drôle. Alors on en a fabriqué un. C'est pas grand-chose, je sais, mais c'est pour te remercier de ton aide.

Regulus observa la statuette. Elle devait faire une vingtaine de centimètres de hauteur. Taillée dans une pierre sombre, ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat blanc. L'animal secoua sa tête de pierre et fit battre ses ailes membraneuses. Regulus n'en croyait pas ses yeuxc'était taillé dans la pierre et pourtant tout avait l'air fin. Le bec de l'animal, son aspect reptilien, sa maigreur... Le sombral tourna sur lui-même sur le socle de pierre avant de reprendre sa position initiale.

\- Ses gestes sont limités et il ne quittera pas le socle mais…

\- C'est magnifique ! C'est parfait ! Merci !

Regulus tourna la statue et le sombral l'observa.

\- J'en prendrai soin, je vous le promets !

A ce moment-là, Regulus pensa qu'il n'aurait jamais de plus beau cadeau de toute sa vie. Ce fut pourtant le premier d'une longue liste de créatures de pierre. Harry lui offrit, les deux années suivantes, une licorne et un dragon. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais d'autres personnes agrandiraient sa collection. Mais il n'en était pas encore là. Ce qu'il avait sous les yeux et l'endroit où il se trouvait lui firent comprendre alors le bonheur et le plaisir de recevoir pour être remercié et de ne pas uniquement donner parce qu'il le devait.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Regulus comprit le mot « amitié ».

 **OooooooOooooooO**

Quelque chose avait changé, Lily Evans en était persuadée. Harry avait changé. Elle le voyait à sa façon de se tenir. Il était là à discuter avec le professeur Slughorn, comme elle l'avait vu discuter au début du mois de septembre avec McGonagall. Un sourire mutin aux lèvres, les bras croisés et une façon attendrissante de secouer ses mèches. Ses gestes semblaient plus doux, moins brusques. Il n'avait plus le visage dur qu'elle avait quitté en partant en vacances. Il avait changé en mieux comme s'il avait retrouvé une certaine paix. Son aura était encore plus intense. Elle avait envie de s'approcher de lui et de le toucher pour voir s'il était réel. Elle avait l'étrange impression de voir quelqu'un dont les soucis s'étaient légèrement envolés.

\- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est bizarre ?

Lily se tourna vers Severus qui se servait du jus de citrouille. Le brun leva les yeux et observa Harry.

\- Il a l'air joyeux.

\- Mais non, regarde mieux ! Il s'est passé quelque chose !

\- Oui, il l'a dit, et il a aussi dit qu'il nous en parlerait.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit rien. Elle emporta des bièraubeurres avec elle et se dirigea vers la table qu'ils partageaient avec Rebecca, Cassie et William. Harry ne tarda pas à les rejoindre et se laissa tomber à coté de Severus. Il leur fit un étrange sourire.

\- L'année dernière, j'ai un peu plombé l'ambiance. Alors j'aimerais savoir... Si vous n'avez pas peur de vous faire prendre par Rusard, j'aimerais me faire pardonner. Êtes-vous prêts à me suivre ?

Les cinq élèves le regardèrent étrangement.

\- Crache le morceau, Adams. Qu'est ce que tu nous as préparé ?

\- Suivez-moi. Sortez un par un.

Harry se leva en premier et s'éclipsa de la petite soirée. Cassie le suivit quelques minutes après, suivi de Lily, Rebecca, Severus et William. Le blond vérifia qu'ils avaient tous leurs capes et écharpes. Ensuite, il leur fit traverser le château. Ses amis le suivirent sans un mot. Harry faisait tout pour qu'ils avancent en toute discrétion. Au bout d'un moment, ils arrivèrent au niveau d'une tour. La porte en était fermée mais Harry l'ouvrit d'un « alohomora ». Il les fit monter et referma derrière lui.

Arrivé en haut, Harry tira une échelle en bois qui menait sur le toit. Ils grimpèrent les un après les autres.

\- Oh, Harry ! souffla Lily.

\- J'espère que vous savez patiner...

Harry avait transformé l'espace du toit en patinoire. Par chance, il n'y avait pas de vent et la glace reflétait les lumières naturelles de la lune et des étoiles. Harry jeta un sort à ses chaussures et créa des lames de glace. Il prit Lily par les mains et l'entraîna avec lui après qu'elle ait fait la même chose. William et Cassie suivirent en rigolant. Severus avisa la glace en grimaçant puis Harry arriva à sa hauteur.

\- Sev ?

\- Je n'en ai jamais fait.

Harry tendit sa main. Severus la regarda un moment puis glissa ses doigts contre la paume chaude d'Harry. Il mit un pied sur la glace et le blond le tira vers lui. Une fois les deux pieds sur la glace, Harry se mit à patiner en arrière en tenant Severus par les mains. Lily arriva derrière lui et posa ses mains sur sa taille.

\- Allez Sev, bouge les pieds !

Cassie fonça sur Harry et entoura son ventre de ses bras. Rebecca s'accrocha à Lily et William en fit de même avec Cassie. Ils avancèrent comme ça, se tenant les uns les autres. Severus observa Harry qui avait les yeux rivés sur leurs pieds, sourire aux lèvres. Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre le rire de Lily et Rebecca. Devant lui, William et Cassie tentaient de se faire tomber en rigolant.

Si Severus et Regulus avaient été encore amis, s'ils avaient pu en discuter, Severus aurait fini par lui avouer qu'il en était arrivé à la même constatation que lui, que ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il comprit lui aussi le sens du mot « amitié ». Il partageait un moment de bonheur avec des gens qui comptaient. Avec une pointe de tristesse, il se dit qu'il aurait aimé avoir Harry près de lui à Noël mais Lily avait raison. Il s'était passé quelque chose et il trouvait un tout autre Harry, un Harry qu'il avait envie de garder pour lui.

Pourtant, Harry se détacha doucement. Il laissa à Severus le soin de continuer seul. Le brun avança prudemment. Bientôt, ce furent les mains de Lily qui le lâchèrent. Il n'avait plus de contact mais il entendait les encouragements. Severus patina vers Harry. Ce dernier avait les mains dans le dos et avançait à un rythme lent pour que Severus le suive. Oh oui, il l'aurait suivi.

Puis des torrents d'exclamations se firent entendre.

\- BONNE ANNNEE ! hurla Cassie.

Rebecca se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser. Lily se jeta dans les bras de William et Harry serra Severus dans ses bras. Le brun lui rendit son étreinte.

Pour Severus, ce moment là serait un des souvenirs qu'il aimerait le plus raconter.

 **OooooooOooooooO**

\- Et tu les crois ?

Lily regarda suspicieusement au-dessus de l'épaule d'Harry. Sirius, James, Remus et Peter étaient en train de rire à gorge déployée.

\- Je pense qu'ils n'ont aucune raison de mentir. Il n'y a pas eu de nouvel incident depuis mais ça ne veut rien dire.

\- Que s'est-il passé, Harry ? demanda Severus.

\- On a discuté. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de me croire. Je ne vous forcerai pas à rejoindre mon point de vue et je n'ai pas abandonné l'idée de trouver le coupable et de le faire payer. Mais je me suis peut-être trompé.

Harry mit sa tête dans ses mains.

\- On ne tire jamais rien de bon à être trop présomptueux.

\- Peut-être qu'on pourrait laisser tomber…

Lily et Harry se tournèrent vivement vers Severus.

\- Laisser tomber ? Severus tu n'y penses pas ?! On t'a agressé !

\- En fait… Je me dis que si je ne réponds pas, celui ou celle qui a fait ça se lassera. Peut-être que tu as raison, Harry : tout ne se résout pas forcément par la violence.

\- Depuis quand es-tu devenu aussi pacifique ? Tu t'es fais enlever par des extraterrestres ?! Et ton esprit de vengeance, où est-il passé ?!

Severus soupira.

\- J'ai juste envie de ne pas me prendre la tête. J'aimerais réussir mes BUSEs et passer une année à juste profiter d'être… Avec vous.

Lily rougit et Harry se gratta le front, gêné.

\- D'accord… Désolé. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je cesse de m'emporter inutilement.

\- Quelque chose me dit que c'est une promesse dans le vent, Adams...

\- Cesse d'être aussi perspicace, Evans.

La jeune fille se mit à rire et fut vite rejointe par Harry et Severus.

Le début du mois de janvier n'apporta rien de plus que de la neige et du vent. Tout leur groupe passait la plupart de son temps dans la bibliothèque ou en salle d'étude quand ils n'étaient pas en cours. Harry prenait de plus en plus au sérieux ses études et une sorte de compétition amusante entre lui et William était née.

Ils avaient eu la mauvaise idée de parier sur le nombre d'Optimal qu'ils recevraient mais plutôt que de se mettre des bâtons dans les roues, ils s'envoyaient des questions surprises dès qu'ils se voyaient. Qu'ils soient assis côte à côte ou loin l'un de l'autre, ils trouvaient toujours le moyen de s'interroger sur des sujets variés. Harry redécouvrait William et en était heureux. Ni lui, ni Lily n'avait plus jamais remis le sujet 'Artus' sur la table et Harry avait fini par se dire que ça ne les intéressait plus.

Il était juste loin de se douter du rapprochement qu'il y avait eu entre eux. Et comme le disait si bien Artus, Harry était vraiment aveugle quand ça concernait les relations sentimentales. C'est pour cette raison que la journée du dix-sept janvier fut pénible pour lui. Elle commença d'abord avec une lettre qu'il n'avait pas envie de lire mais, poussé par sa curiosité, il le fit tout de même.

 ** _Adams,_**

 ** _Ma foi, vous exprimez vos propos avec si peu de retenue que j'ai du mal, finalement, à passer outre votre éducation. Je ne vous_** ** _ferai_** ** _pas le déshonneur de vous rappeler le respect qui est_** ** _dû_** ** _à vos aînés._**

 ** _La fierté de votre sang, dites vous, voilà un point que nous avons sûrement en commun. Mais croyez-moi lorsque je dis qu'il est sûrement plus important de conserver une certaine pureté dans celui-ci._** ** _Cela_** ** _ne peut qu'être bénéfique pour le monde sorcier et pour vous aussi. Il n'y avait que votre mère qui était d'ascendance_** ** _moldue_** ** _. Votre père, me semble-t-il, était un sorcier de sang-pur. C'est assurément cette partie de vous qui doit vous être bénéfique. Votre coté rebelle doit être mis sur le compte du sang de votre mère._**

 ** _N'y voyez là aucune insulte. Comprenez quel poison cela est pour vous et pour les futurs sorciers qui feront de tels mélanges. Vous semblez lire dans mes propos une sorte de haine mais ce n'est que l'expression de mon inquiétude quant à l'avenir du monde sorcier._** ** _Mélanger_** ** _le vin et l'eau n'a jamais rien donné de bon et mettre plus d'eau dans le vin altère définitivement son goût._**

 ** _A chaque pas_** ** _fait_** ** _dans cette direction, nous affaiblissons nos rangs, nous perdons ce qui a fait de nous des êtres hors du commun et_** ** _puissants_** ** _. Je vous assure, Adams, qu'il est de mon devoir de vous faire part de_** ** _ces_** ** _propos. Et c'est par égard pour vous et parce que je vous estime que je vous le dis sans faux semblant._**

 ** _Avec l'espoir de pouvoir continuer à discuter avec vous,_**

 ** _Lucius Malfoy._**

Harry s'empara de la lettre et monta d'un pas rageur en direction de la bibliothèque. Envolée, sa paix intérieur. Les Malfoy père et fils avaient véritablement le don de le pousser à bout...

 ** _Malfoy,_**

 ** _Malheureusement, je ne lis que des insultes de votre part. Si vous définissez mon existence uniquement avec mon sang alors j'ai bien peur que nos échanges ne doivent s'arrêter ici._**

 ** _Notez bien que je ne partage aucune de vos idées sur le fait que mes gênes induisent sur ma puissance ou ma magie. Si je suis doué, c'est parce que je suis curieux et inventif, que j'apprends des meilleurs et tant pis si_** ** _leur_** ** _mère est une_** ** _moldue_** ** _ou l_** ** _eur sœur_** ** _une_** ** _cracmole_** ** _._**

 ** _Je serais curieux de voir si, en duel, ma partie_** ** _moldue_** ** _est capable de vous faire mordre la poussière. N'y voyez aucune insulte, juste l'expression de mon inquiétude_** ** _face_** ** _à vos idées d'un autre temps. Vous êtes tellement figé qu'il me suffirait d'user d'un colt pour mettre fin à votre existence et vos pensées ringardes (si tant est que vous sachiez ce qu'est un colt)._**

 ** _J'aimerais revenir sur votre notion de puissance. Voyez-vous c'est une idée qui me flatte : tout sorcier digne de ce nom se doit au moins de savoir de_** ** _quelle_** ** _meilleur façon on peut accéder_** ** _au pouvoir_** ** _. Autant profiter de cette ultime lettre pour vous dévoiler le fond de ma pensée._**

 ** _J'ai l'intention d'être un grand sorcier et de ne pas bafouer mon héritage. Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, je_** ** _clamerai_** ** _haut et fort que ma mère est une sang-de-bourbe. Je n'en ai pas honte et je n'ai pas besoin que vous en ayez honte à ma place. Cependant, je_** ** _ferai_** ** _aussi tout ce qu'il faudra pour accéder aux hautes sphères. Je n'ai pas l'ambition de devenir ministre ou autre mais j'ai le secret espoir d'élargir mes connaissances_** ** _magiques_** ** _. Lorsque vous parliez de tisser des liens adéquats, je préfère vous prévenir : je ne_** ** _m'attacherai_** ** _qu'à ceux dont la force et les prouesses seront assez équivoques pour attirer mon regard._**

 ** _Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me proposer que la promesse de lien_** ** _basée_** ** _sur la consanguinité, et bien je crois, monsieur Malfoy, que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire._**

 ** _Harry Adams._**

Aussi rapide que l'éclair, il s'empressa de faire porter son message et se demanda vaguement s'il devait regretter de claquer cette porte. Il décida que non : il aurait bien d'autres moyens de faire sortir Voldemort de son trou. Il restait l'Ordre du Phénix pour ça, il lui suffisait d'être patient.

Harry descendit les marches pour quitter la volière et, fatigué, se dirigea de nouveau vers la bibliothèque quand il s'arrêta au même endroit où s'était arrêté, l'année précédente, un certain Peter Pettigrow. A l'angle du mur qui donnait sur le placard que lui et Lily partageaient en secret. Lily sortit du placard et, derrière elle, William.

La jeune fille avait le visage un peu rouge et le garçon les cheveux légèrement emmêlés. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Harry gémit de douleur et rebroussa chemin. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il décida qu'il n'était pas en forme pour se rendre en cours.

Harry se rendit le cœur lourd à l'infirmerie. Quand Pomfresh lui demanda pourquoi il était là, il prétexta un mal de tête plutôt que l'excuse « j'ai le cœur en miettes ». C'était idiot, il n'avait aucune raison d'en vouloir à William et à Lily. En fait, il ne leur en voulait pas, il s'en voulait à lui. Profiter d'Artus alors que son cœur était ailleurs, c'était digne… D'un Serpentard, sûrement.

Il se laissa tomber dans un des lits après avoir retiré veste et lunette.

\- Adams ?

Harry ouvrit les yeux qu'il venait juste de fermer. Les rideaux du lit d'à coté venaient d'être tirés et Harry vit que Sirius s'y trouvait.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demanda le blond

\- Comme toi, je sèche l'examen d'histoire de la magie.

Harry papillonna des yeux _;_ il avait totalement oublié cet examen-là...

\- Oh, je vois. Ce n'est pas la vraie raison… Dis à ce bon vieux Sirius ce qui t'amène ici.

\- Tes beaux yeux me manquaient et j'ai flairé l'odeur de ton shampoing.

\- Tu veux savoir la marque ? Tu pourrais peut-être en parler à Severus...

Harry sourit et Sirius en fit de même.

\- Pourquoi étais-tu dans sa chambre ?

Le sourire de Sirius s'effaça.

\- Il m'a vu ?

\- Non, Lord t'as senti…

\- Lord… Le serpent ?

\- Oui, le serpent.

Sirius s'allongea sur le dos et croisa ses bras sous sa tête.

\- J'étais inquiet.

\- Pour Severus ?

Le brun émit un petit rire.

\- Oui, pour Severus.

\- Tu ne le déteste pas ?

\- Je devrais le détester. Je l'ai détesté.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Sa tête m'énervait. Non... Son attitude m'énervait. Ça me saoulait de le voir s'extasier d'entrer chez les Serpentard. Tout le monde sait qu'ils sont à l'image même de l'animal qui les représente.

\- Lord est extrêmement sympathique. Tu ne peux pas mettre tous les Serpentard dans le même sac...

\- Jusqu'à il y a peu, pour moi, vous étiez tous faits du même bois. Toute ma famille a toujours été à Serpentard et ils sont tous fous, avec une idéologie malsaine et l'esprit rongé de préjugés.

\- Tu en as tout autant à notre égard.

\- Adams, si tu avais été élevé dans la même famille que moi, tu aurais préféré être ailleurs que là où tu es...

\- Le truc, c'est qu'en ce qui me concerne, il n'y a pas eu de famille pour m'indiquer mon choix. Je ne me sens pas sournois ni détestable, je n'ai pas l'impression d'être quelqu'un prêt à écraser tout le monde pour briller. Je veux dire, je vous ai écrasé toi, Lupin et Potter, mais c'était légal.

Sirius se mit à rire et Harry laissa un sourire grandir sur son visage.

\- Tu n'as jamais cherché à savoir pourquoi Severus était si content d'entrer à Serpentard.

\- Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? On n'est pas amis.

\- Pourquoi t'inquiéter pour lui maintenant ?

\- Cette histoire avec l'épouvantard… C'était son père ?

\- … Oui.

\- Tu as dit que j'étais le plus à même de comprendre Severus. Tu parlais de ça ? Aucun de nous n'a eu la famille qu'il voulait.

\- En effet, aucun de nous n'as eu de chance mais nous avons choisi. Tu as choisi d'envoyer balader tout ça et Severus a choisi d'encaisser et de s'accrocher à la seule chose qu'il pensait pouvoir le sortir de cet enfer : une maison qui détestait ce qu'il détestait.

Sirius resta un long moment silencieux.

\- Et toi, Adams, tu as choisi quoi ?

\- J'ai choisi de faire les deux. On a beau faire semblant, personne ne comprendra vraiment ce qu'on a traversé. Toi et Severus, vous vous haïssez parce que vous reprochez à l'autre de faire ce que vous n'auriez jamais fait. Si tu étais allé à Serpentard, tu aurais pu prendre soin de ton petit frère. Si Severus était allé à Gryffondor, il aurait plus vite appris le sens du mot amitié.

\- Mais tout ça, c'est toi qui le fais maintenant. Tu veilles sur mon frère parce que je suis incapable de le regarder dans les yeux et tu es ami avec Severus.

\- Oui… Imagine ce que ça aurait donné si je n'avais pas été là…

\- Et bien, j'aurais continué à détester Severus et j'aurais définitivement perdu mon frère.

\- Tu n'as pas peur que je le pervertisse ?

\- Je ne l'explique pas, Adams, mais j'ai plus confiance en toi qu'en n'importe quel autre Serpentard.

\- C'est mon beau visage qui te fait cet effet.

Sirius se tourna vers Harry et lui décocha un sourire enjôleur.

\- Techniquement, je suis plus beau que toi.

Harry se mit à rire.

\- Ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu es ici.

\- Ah ça… C'est parce que j'ai le cœur brisé, dit Harry en souriant.

\- Tu veux que je te console ?

\- Tu passes ton temps à le faire.

Sirius ne répondit rien mais il ne se détacha pas de son sourire.

 **OooooooooOooooooooO**

Dès que ses lèvres avaient touché celles de William, Lily Evans avait regretté son geste. Pourtant, elle comme lui avait continué à s'embrasser mais, quand leurs langues se touchèrent, ils se séparèrent d'un même mouvement.

Lily mit sa main sur sa bouche. Déjà, les remords étaient en train d'écraser son cœur. C'était bête : Harry et William n'étaient plus ensemble mais elle avait l'impression horrible de trahir son ami. Elle ne savait elle-même pas ce qui lui avait pris. Embrasser William était comme embrasser quelqu'un qu'il ne fallait pas.

Lily avait juste agi par dépit, uniquement parce que William l'avait regardée différemment ces derniers temps. Pas comme Severus la regardait _;_ quand lui le faisait, c'était comme s'il l'a mettait sur un piédestal. Pas comme Harry non plus il la regardait comme une sœur ou un membre de sa famille. Cassie n'avait d'yeux que pour Rebecca et James… James devait juste bien rire d'elle. William avait été le seul à la considérer un peu comme une vraie fille. Il la regardait, mais le simple contact de ses lèvres lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas elle qu'il regardait mais ses yeux. Parce leur couleur était la même que ceux d'Harry.

Elle n'en voulait pas à William pour ça, elle était même plutôt heureuse de le savoir. Ça signifiait que William pensait à lui et c'était tant mieux. Mais Harry n'y pensait plus. Il était passé à autre chose. Lily avait juste voulu réconforter William et se réconforter un peu elle-même. A présent, elle se sentait horriblement mal.

Lily leva les yeux vers William et ce dernier avait lui aussi mis sa main sur bouche.

\- Je suis désolée, William ! C'était vraiment une mauvaise idée !

\- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé, Lily. Je ne vais pas te mentir... Pendant un instant, j'ai imaginé Harry.

La jeune fille pouffa.

\- Tu es vexant, je pensais être assez féminine !

\- Tu l'es. Tu l'es complètement... Je crois que c'est pour ça que ça ne fonctionne pas.

Lily écarquilla les yeux.

\- Oh !

Le brun haussa les épaules en souriant puis regarda autour de lui.

\- Donc c'est ici votre cachette secrète ?

\- Elle l'est de moins en moins, mais oui. Will…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Lily, je vais bien finir par m'en remettre. Je ne m'en tire pas trop mal, non ?

\- Tu t'en tires très mal.

\- On n'a pas qu'un seul et unique amour dans la vie.

Lily baissa les yeux.

\- Moi je crois que si.

William se leva et ouvrit la porte du placard, la rouquine en fit autant et passa devant lui.

\- Alors pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ?

Elle releva son regard vert sur son visage. Il n'y avait plus de trace de gêne sur le visage de William. Il avait repris son air impassible. Lily comprenait ce qui attirait les filles chez William, elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne laissait pas indifférent. Seulement, son air renfrogné ne permettait pas de lui parler. William avait le regard naturellement dur, comme s'il était prêt à vous ignorer à la moindre parole. En dehors de leur cercle, elle se rendit compte que William ne souriait pas beaucoup. Pourtant, lorsqu'il riait, sa joue se creusait d'une fossette et son visage s'adoucissait immédiatement : il était beau. Lily sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir : Adams était un idiot qui le traitait mal. Mais que connaissait-elle à l'amour ? Elle s'énervait uniquement parce qu'Harry lui échappait.

\- Je crois que je suis jalouse.

\- Alors nous sommes deux.

Lily lui sourit et ils marchèrent en direction de leur cours d'histoire de la magie. Lily s'assit à côté de Severus sous le regard suspicieux de James. William se posa à coté de Cassie tout en faisant un tour de la pièce du regard. Il se pencha vers Severus.

\- Harry n'est pas là ?

\- Je pensais qu'il était avec vous. Qu'il vous avait rejoints après être parti précipitamment.

\- Où est ce qu'il est allé ? demanda Lily.

-Je ne sais pas, il a reçu une lettre et avait l'air vraiment énervé après la lecture.

\- Il est sûrement allé à la volière pour répondre à sa lettre. Ça lui prend un peu de temps, voilà tout, rassura Cassie.

William s'enfonça dans le dossier de la chaise. Le professeur arriva et Harry ne pointa pas le bout de son nez, ni Sirius. A la fin du cours, ils se regardèrent tous.

\- Vous pensez qu'ils se sont battus ? Questionna Lily.

\- Changez de disque, Sirius est à l'infirmerie parce qu'il avait la flemme de venir en cours.

Toute la petite bande se tourna vers James Potter qui passait à côté d'eux. Ce dernier fit un clin d'œil à Lily qui se contenta de le fusiller du regard.

\- Vous avez perdu votre beau blond ? Quel dommage, il était charmant !

James partit dans un rire tandis que Remus secouait doucement la tête et Peter avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ?

\- Je vais voir à la volière, dit William.

Il abandonna le groupe sans attendre de réponse. Harry n'était pas à la volière, ni à la tour d'astronomie. William redescendit les marches passablement énervé quand il décida de s'arrêter au niveau de l'infirmerie. Il reconnut sans mal la voix d'Harry et celle de deux autres personnes.

\- Laisse tomber Bines, tu ne fais pas le poids ! Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas dans l'équipe que je ne peux pas te battre !

\- Okay, Black, on peut régler ce petit différent ce soir. Je suis sûr qu'Harry sera heureux de nous arbitrer !

\- Je ne ferai rien de tout ça. Je n'ai aucune envie de passer ma nuit à jouer à cache-cache.

\- Tu n'étais pas dérangé de le faire durant les vacances.

\- Laissez-moi mourir en paix dans mon lit, s'il vous plaît.

\- Allez, Adams, ne fait pas ta chochotte !

\- Je le fais, je ne vous écoute plus. Je suis sensé être Préfet ! Artus je te pensais plus adulte.

\- J'aime m'amuser avec toi.

William entendit les trois garçons rigoler et rebroussa chemin. Depuis quand Harry s'entendait-il si bien avec Sirius Black ? Depuis quand Bines s'entendait bien avec Sirius Black ? William retourna en cours le cœur lourd. Que s'était-il passé durant les vacances ? Des choses qui avaient sûrement dû détendre Harry, beaucoup plus que lui en tout cas... William sentit la colère monter. Il était en plein désarroi. Non seulement il venait d'embrasser Lily, qui n'était que son amie et qu'il pouvait au plus considérer comme une sœur, mais il s'était avec ça rendu compte qu'il serait incapable d'embrasser d'autres filles et probablement un autre garçon qu'Harry...

Il était amoureux. Désespérément amoureux.

 **OooooooOoooooO**

Quand Severus retourna dans sa chambre, il trouva Harry allongé sur son lit entouré de ses cours et le nez plongé dans un livre.

\- Ah, Severus ! Alors, cette journée ?

\- Tu n'étais pas là.

\- J'étais à l'infirmerie.

\- Avec Black.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

\- Normalement ta question aurait du être « comment tu vas ? ». Je te remercie Severus je vais très bien. Et oui, avec Black.

Le brun se contenta de grogner et Harry sourit.

\- J'ai raté quelque chose ?

\- Lily va te passer un savon.

Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue à la prononciation du prénom de sa mère. Sa mère… Harry écarquilla les yeux. Sa mère avait embrassé son ex. Harry se sentit nauséeux et pris de vertige.

\- Je crois que je vais vomir.

Severus s'éloigna de lui. Au même moment, Cassie et William entrèrent.

\- Harry, bon sang, où étais-tu ?

\- Ne fais pas attention à lui, Cassie, il est à deux doigts de vomir, dit Severus.

Le brun le regarda en grimaçant, William s'assit sur son lit et regarda Harry qui s'était mis dos à eux en se tenant le ventre.

\- Donc tu ne sortiras pas ce soir ?

Harry se tourna vivement vers lui. William avait l'air furieux, plus furieux que son visage ne pouvait l'être habituellement.

\- Sortir où ?

Le brun ne répondit rien. Tout le monde sentit la tension dans la chambre mais personne ne pipa mot. Harry rassembla toutes ses affaires et souhaita bonne nuit à tout le monde.

 **OoooooooOooooooO**

Artus reboutonna le pantalon d'Harry tout en l'embrassant. Le jeune homme, lui, entourait son cou de son écharpe. Ils se sourirent entre deux baisers puis Harry quitta la table qu'ils avaient aménagée en lit de fortune.

\- Ça ne me plait pas de faire ça dans une salle de cours, dit Artus.

\- Quand les beaux jours reviendront, on pourra le faire dehors, plaisanta Harry.

Artus le regarda s'affairer à remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux. Il s'avança vers lui et caressa les cheveux d'Harry avec un regard doux.

\- Excuse-moi d'être aussi cru, mais... Ce qu'on fait ne t'empêchera pas de monter un balai ?

\- Artus, le match contre les Gryffondor est seulement la semaine prochaine. D'ici là… Ça ira.

Harry s'étira longuement puis regarda Artus avec un sourire. Le capitaine ne souriait plus.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Non, je me rends juste compte que c'est ma dernière année. C'est dingue... Je suis un peu triste, en fait.

\- Tu veux remonter le temps pour recommencer ?

\- Non, surtout pas. C'est très bien que ça se termine. J'ai hâte que la vraie vie commence !

\- La vraie vie, rigola Harry.

\- Sans offense, Adams. Ici, tu peux encore te permettre de faire les mauvais choix.

\- Je suis un mauvais choix ?

Artus soupira et caressa la joue d'Harry.

\- Non, tu es mon choix préféré.

Harry cessa de sourire lui aussi.

\- Artus…

\- Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Je vais m'y tenir parce que c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne. Mais je vais être honnête, Harry : si on avait été de la même année, si j'avais eu la certitude de te revoir en dehors de l'école, je me serais un peu plus battu ou j'aurais été encore plus triste de savoir que quelque fois, tu penses à quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Maintenant, ça ne me dérange pas, on s'amuse bien. Tu es une source de détente inépuisable. Mais j'aurais pu t'aimer.

La bouche d'Harry trembla légèrement.

\- Tu crois que je fais les mauvais choix ?

\- Ce que je crois, Harry, c'est que tu veux quelque chose et que tu te forces à éviter de l'avoir. Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche ? Tu évites quelques minutes de bonheur uniquement pour ne pas souffrir... Tu te dis sûrement que c'est mieux de ne rien faire et tu te prives de tout ce qu'il y a de bien à aimer quelqu'un.

Artus fit un mouvement de la main entre eux.

\- Tu te prives de ça. Je suis assez vieux pour être lucide sur mes choix. Mais être jeune, c'est ça aussi pouvoir en profiter et utiliser le temps à notre disposition pour oublier, panser nos blessures. Amuse-toi maintenant, Harry, parce qu'après, ça sera trop tard. En dehors de ces murs, ça ne sera plus tout beau ou tout rose.

Artus frotta tendrement la joue d'Harry qui l'observait avec un air de chien battu à faire fendre le cœur.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de si terrible à aimer et être aimé ?

Harry ne put répondre à ça. Pas devant Artus en tout cas.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il.

\- De quoi ? Toi et moi, on est faits pour s'entendre malgré tout.

Harry laissa échapper un rire et Artus se pencha pour l'embrasser. Harry entoura sa nuque de ses bras et se pressa contre le corps du septième année.

 **OooooooooOoooooooO**

Harry entoura ses mains des protections. Il dégagea doucement l'équipement au niveau de son poignet et inspira longuement. A coté de lui, Natiel ajustait ses jambières. Il se leva en même temps que le reste de son équipe. D'une main assurée, il s'empara du Nimbus et jeta un dernier regard à Artus. Son capitaine posa une main sur son épaule et lui fit un sourire confiant.

Harry regarda chaque membre de l'équipe avancer vers le terrain de Quidditch. Il se sentit exalté rien qu'en pensant au match qui allait suivre. Il se mit à marcher dans le même sens et le soleil l'éblouit presque aussitôt.

Harry releva le bras et…

… William le regarda embrasser son poignet, de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait lors des duels. Son cœur rata un battement parce qu'il savait quel objet il embrassait à ce moment là. Lily serra sa main et…

… Harry poussa du pied pour s'envoler. Il avisa James Potter qui leva le pouce dans sa direction. Harry se contenta de lui sourire. Le coup d'envoi fut donné et Harry vit immédiatement James foncer vers le souaffle et le voler sous le nez de Natiel. Il cessa de le regarder quand le cinquantième point fut marqué. James…

… Évita de justesse le cognard envoyé par Artus. Sans se départir de son expression réjouie, il marqua sans effort le quatre-vingtième point. Il tourna la tête pour observer son attrapeur qui collait Harry comme une mouche se colle au miel. Le blond ne semblait nullement troublé. Il…

… Frappa avec force le cognard et ce dernier suivit la direction qu'Artus voulait. Harry pivota d'un coup brusque pour l'éviter et ce fut un des poursuiveurs qui le prit en pleine hanche. Il l'entendit crier de douleur et glisser sur son balai. Sa chute…

… Fut rapide. Harry plongeait à une vitesse folle. Il avait repéré le vif d'or et avait décidé qu'il ne s'emploierait pas à semer l'attrapeur adverse. Le temps lui manquait et les Gryffondor creusaient de plus en plus l'écart. Il y était presque, il n'avait plus qu'a tendre la main, écarter les doigts. Enfin, il…

… Serra la main de Lily avant de se lever d'un bond. William fut le premier à descendre les gradins en courant. A sa suite, Lily, Severus, Rebecca, Cassie et le reste des élèves des Serpentard. Aucun ne prêta attention au fait qu'ils avaient gagné contre les Gryffondor. Tout ce qu'ils avaient vu, c'était…

… Un cognard qui l'avait frappé en pleine tête. Avant de perdre connaissance Harry, avait senti les ailes battre entre ses doigts. Il avait tenu sa promesse. La suite ne serait que du gâteau.

 **OooooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Cassie faisait les cents pas. Rebecca s'était assise par terre et avait fermé les yeux. Lily se tenait à Severus en serrant son bras. William restait solidement collé au mur sans esquisser le moindre geste. Artus s'était assis sur un banc et tapotait furieusement sa jambe. Enfin, Pomfresh ouvrit les portes et regarda tous les élèves.

\- Vous pouvez entrer.

Ils se regroupèrent tous d'un coup et se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. La première chose que vit William fut le cercle vert qui brillait contre sa peau. Lily gémit en voyant l'hématome sur la joue d'Harry. Artus s'assit à son chevet et Harry ouvrit le seul œil qui n'était pas entouré de rubans. Il fit un mince sourire.

\- Alors ? dit-il d'une voix éraillée.

\- Alors, Adams… Tu es un prodige !

Harry ferma son œil en souriant.

\- Tu ne repartiras pas les mains vides…

\- Franchement, ça n'aurait eu aucune espèce d'importance. Bon sang, Harry c'est pas passé loin !

Harry effaça son sourire et tourna doucement la tête.

\- C'était important, dit-il à voix basse. Severus ?

Le brun se pencha vers lui.

\- Harry ?

\- Si ma statue pouvait être en or…

Severus se redressa, sourcils froncés.

\- Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Adams.

Harry rigola. Severus grogna qu'il allait très bien et sortit de la pièce, suivi d'Artus.

\- Repose-toi bien, souffla Rebecca. Tu vis vraiment dangereusement !

\- A plus, mon pote, s'amusa Cassie.

Harry bougea les lèvres mais ne prononça aucun mot. Lily prit la place d'Artus et caressa son visage.

\- Harry ?

Harry ouvrit l'œil. Il avait l'impression d'être dans les vapes. En fait, il était totalement dans le brouillard. Sans ses lunettes et d'un seul œil, il ne distinguait qu'une vague forme rousse.

\- Ah, Ginny… On a gagné.

Lily écarquilla les yeux puis regarda William qui secoua la tête d'incompréhension.

\- Qui est Ginny, Harry ?

Le blond tourna son œil en direction de Lily et une larme en coula. William se mordit la lèvre et Lily essuya doucement sa joue.

\- Ginny… C'était la fille que j'aimais… Elle était ma petite amie.

\- En Amérique ?

Harry resta silencieux un moment.

\- En Amérique… Mais, il se mit à rire doucement, je devrais peut-être lui dire que j'aime les garçons...

Harry ferma son œil.

\- Je me demande… Si elle m'en voudra…

\- Harry ?

Mais Harry s'était endormi. Lily caressa son visage doucement. Elle jeta un regard triste à William puis se leva. Le brun s'assit et soupira en regardant Harry. Il allongea sa tête et son torse contre lui.

\- Moi je ne t'en veux pas, Harry…

 **OoooooooOoooooooO**

Severus sortit de l'infirmerie, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il ne se sentait pas de laisser exploser sa joie mais il était heureux. Terriblement heureux ! Harry venait de faire gagner Serpentard. Il marchait d'un pas presque joyeux. Il avait hâte que toute sa maison fête ça. Rebecca avait déjà prévu une soirée cachée et cette fois-ci, ils ne se feraient pas prendre par Rusard... Ou ils pouvaient bien se faire prendre, ça n'avait plus d'importance. Rien ne pouvait entacher son moral.

Severus traversa le couloir d'un pas léger quand il s'écroula. Son corps se souleva doucement du sol. Quelqu'un le faisait bouger.

Il avait été stupéfixé et on déplaçait son corps.

Le cœur de Severus s'emballa immédiatement : Harry lui avait dit que Sirius et James n'avaient plus l'intention de s'attaquer à lui, alors qui ? Qui était en train de transporter son corps ? Qui venait de lui jeter un sort ? Severus n'eut pas sa réponse avant d'être lourdement reposé au sol. Ses yeux s'agitèrent dans tous les sens et il put voir la silhouette de celui qui l'avait amené ici. Il portait les couleurs des Gryffondor. Severus voulut parler mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche.

\- Je vais te laisser en compagnie de ton meilleur ami. Alohomora.

Un petit clic se fit entendre derrière son dos mais Severus ne pouvait pas bouger. Il vit son agresseur disparaître de la salle et fermer la porte. Il entendit les chaises être poussées ainsi que les tables. Puis une voix se fit entendre. Une voix qui lui glaça le sang, qui le terrifia au plus haut point.

\- Severus, sale petite vermine…

S'il avait pu gémir et pleurer, il l'aurait fait. Il n'avait aucun contrôle et il savait ce qui s'approchait de lui. Le raclement des meubles, le bruit des talons, le souffle rauque et les insultes... C'était son père, c'était ce qui ressemblait à son père et ça venait se nourrir de lui.

.

.

A suivre.

 **Voilà, c'est un chapitre avec beaucoup de chose mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. La suite c'est Vendredi. Koeur sur vous.**


	31. Celui qui criait au loup

Bonjour à tous.

Cette semaine j'ai découvert une série sur netflix qui s'appelle EastSiders avec des acteurs trop miaou et basé sur l'histoire d'un couple gay. Pour le moment mon personnage favoris est Cal parce qu'il est juste trop beau (et je parle comme une gamine XD). Fin, bref tout ça pour dire des choses inutiles.

Alors la réponse aux reviews et ensuite…la suite.

 **Alycia Panther** : Et bien hum la réponse est dans ce chapitre du coup tu vas pouvoir voir si tu as raison XD. Bonne lecture et merci pour ton com.

 **Poil de carotte** : Hahah merci beaucoup. Mh oui c'était prévisible XD, on peut pas être mystérieuse à tous les coups. En même temps si Lily finissait avec William ça deviendrait vraiment bizarre XD. La réponse tant attendue et juste en dessous. Bonne lecture et Koeur sur toi.

 **Noah** : Merci à toi pour ton commentaire. D'habitude je ne suis pas douée pour couper les chapitres mais j'avoue que cette fois-ci j'ai a peu prés réussis haha. Merci pour ta lecture, voici la suite. Koeur sur toi.

 **Ocechan** : Oh humm…et bien c'est plutôt direct XD.

 **Angelyoru** : Aaahh Severus cette princesse en détresse…XD décidément tu n'as pas de mot tendre pour le possible agresseur de Sevychou. En même temps Harry c'est le meilleur u_u. Tout le monde sait maintenant que Will n'a d'yeux que pour Harry. Merci pour ta lecture et ton commentaire. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **JBE** : Tout ça prend plus ou moins fin dans ce chapitre. Et oui en effet Harry va rester encore deux années sûr mais ce sont les circonstances qui vont bouger huhu. Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours.

 **MissAnika** : Merci beaucoup, voici la suite, Koeur sur toi.

 **Cilandra** : Chalut ! Merci beaucoup pour ton message ça me fais super plaisir que mon histoire te plaise. Je suis contente de faire un truc qui sort un peu de l'ordinaire du coup haha. Arf malheureusement il y a bien une partie ou Harry se retrouvera dans le futur. Mhh la seule chose que je peux te dire c'est qu'il y a déjà une vingtaine de chapitre de plus déjà écrits ( c'est long je sais). Huhu et bien la réponse est juste en dessous. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Quetsche** : Courage Sev XD ! Merci beaucoup pour ton message. Koeur sur toi.

 **Soln96** : Oui je sais pardon haha. Merci beaucoup, beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant. Koeur sur toi !

 **Cathy** : Ce n'est pas grave du tout voyons, je suis contente de voir que tu prends le temps de me laisser un petit message cha me fais plaisir. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et du coup la réponse à ta question se trouve juste en dessous. Erf en effet, pauvre Harry…J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours, bonne lecture et Koeur sur toi.

 **Lady. Hinata1** : Hahaha et bien voici la suite j'espère que ça n'a pas était trop long huhu.

 **AnitaBlake93100** : Désolée je l'ai fais. Mais plus besoin de stresser à présent. Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

 **L'art est inutile** : Ce n'est pas vrai, tu ne me détestes pas. Je suis trop cool pour être détester (je crois). Je résiste très mal à la torture par contre tout ce que je te demande c'est de ne pas abimer mon cerveau (sans ça je ne pourrais plus écrire XD). C'est vrai que j'étais en retard lundi haha. Mais c'était l'anniversaire de mon papa donc j'ai une excuse. Alors voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **KrisIzzy** : Non, ne t'inquiète pas je comprends « la soif littéraire » et je suis contente que tu prennes le temps de poster cette longue review que je me suis faite un plaisir de lire. XD si ce « con de gryffondor » se barre en même temps que ta politesse je peux t'assurer qu'elle n'ira pas très loin. Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de répondre à ton hypothèse (techniquement j'y réponds quand même vue que c'est moi qui écris cette histoire et que ta réponse est dans la suite) Tout ça pour dire que le coupable est dévoilé dans ce chapitre. Et du coup tu pourras si tu es une bonne ou une mauvaise détective ou si tu as un bon sixième sens. XD Harry ce christ cosmique aux yeux de Regulus. Initialement William devait être le premier d'Harry, j'ai pris des liberté artistique…pour ajouter du drame m'voyez. Est-ce assez dramatique ? Oh j'espère que tu n'es pas la seule à voir ça comme une super série. Mais je suis hypra contente que ton imagination permet d'imaginer correctement tout un tas de chose, question ! Comment tu imagines William et Artus par exemple. Dans ma tête à moi William ressemble à Wes Bentley et Artus à Sam Claflin. Inutile de te polluer l'esprit avec mes propres représentations si tu n'en as pas envie XD. Merci à toi pour ta review, j'aime ce genre de grande review ça me fais grave plaisir et elle en vaut facilement deux. J'espère que la suite te plaira et GROS koeur sur toi. Bonne lecture !

 **Yume resonnance** : Et même plus encore. En effet je pense que le Livre I dépassera facilement les cinquante chapitres pour commencer. Je suis positivement sûr d'une chose, c'est que dans tout les cas l'histoire aura une fin haha (histoire de te rassurer). Hahah je pense que William, Lily et Harry ont sûrement fais Beurl eux aussi. A la jalousie ce défaut embêtant (mais je pourrais faire un bonus avec plan à trois) je trouve juste que dans cette histoire ça n'a pas vraiment sa place XD. Merci beaucoup de ton compliment sur la façon dont s'est passé le match. Je voulais essayer un truc nouveau et je ne suis pas trop déçu. Pour ce qui est des chapitres celui du lundi est généralement un peu plus long que celui du vendredi, il devait initialement comporter à peu prés deux chapitres en un, si je fais comme ça c'est aussi pour laisser un peu de souffle à ma bêta. J'ai un rythme d'écriture plutôt soutenue et je ne parle pas des histoires que j'écris en parallèle (parce qu'il y en a). Et je dois maintenir de l'avance pour ne pas un jour me retrouver au même moment que vous et devoir écrire au jour le jour. J'aimerais conserver dix chapitres d'avance sur vous au moins pour le moment je ne m'en sors pas trop mal. Dans tout les cas, merci de ta lecture et pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture !

 **Serpenta** : Hahah en effet c'est une chance d'avoir moins de temps à attendre. Si ça avait été moi je n'aurais pas résisté erf. Je suis une personne faible. Si c'est très clair, je me souviens parfaitement de ce petit mot. Mais c'est assez large comme façon de parler alors qui sait XD. Bon je ne vais pas en dire plus, ni sur ça, ni sur ce qui peut arriver dans le futur. Ça serait bête de tout dévoiler maintenant huhu. Voici la réponse sur cet abruti XD, juste en dessous. Merci pour ta lecture et ton commentaire qui me fais toujours autant plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Gros koeur sur toi et bonne lecture !

 **Alexi971** : Merci beaucoup, voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bonne lecture !

 **ChapeLucie** : Mhh très bonne question. Le tourmenteur de Severus est dévoilé dans ce chapitre. J'espère que la suite te plaira, koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Adenoide** : Merci beaucoup pour tous tes messages laissés sur les chapitres. Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

 **A.F** : Haha normalement je ne fais pas trop de fin de ce genre mais là c'était trop tentant. Je suis pas trop pour prendre une douche de bouse de dragon XD, donc voici la suite. Hum je ne sais pas si Harry se rend vraiment compte qu'il doit récupérer son amoureux pour le moment il a plus l'air traumatisé qu'autre chose XD. Mais en effet il a remit le bracelet, gentil garçon qu'il est. La réponse sur l'agresseur de Sev est juste en bac et mmmh est ce que ton instinct est le bon…surprise. Migale va arriver, pas cette année mais c'est un personnage qui deviendra récurent à un moment (je suis contente que tu ne l'es pas oubliée). Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire Two Birds. Merci pour tes compliments et ta lecture. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Gros koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Luffynette** : Merci pour tous les messages que tu as laissé sur chaque chapitre ça me fais vraiment plaisir. Gros koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

Voilà, voilà. L'histoire reprend directement avec la fin du chapitre précédent.

Merci encore à ma Bêta **Titou Douh** et à vous lecteurs et lectrices !

Bonne lecture les agneaux.

 **CELUI QUI CRIAIT AU LOUP**

« You left me broke down begging for change  
Had to catch a ride with a man who's deranged  
He had your hands and my father's face »

Werewolf. Cocorosie.

.

.

Lily longeait les couloirs avec lenteur. La joie de savoir Harry vainqueur n'estompait pas pour autant son mal de cœur.

\- Evans ?

Lily leva les yeux et tomba sur Sirius, James et Remus.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

Elle les regarda tous les trois avec un drôle d'air. Ils s'inquiétaient pour Harry. Elle se mit à rire doucement.

\- Il va bien, il va très bien. Il est content d'avoir gagné.

\- Tu m'étonnes... Je vais passer pour quoi, moi, à présent ? grinça Potter.

\- Tu peux te reconvertir en elfe de maison, utiliser tes dons pour rattraper les assiettes...

\- Très drôle, Sirius, ricana James. C'est rare de te voir seule, Evans. Où est ton acolyte ?

\- Severus est parti un peu avant mais vous auriez du le croiser...

\- On a croisé tes deux amis, Corgan et la Serdaigle, mais pas Servilus.

Lily ouvrit les yeux.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas croisé ?!

James et Sirius froncèrent légèrement les sourcils. Le visage de Lily devint livide.

\- Il faut que je le trouve !

Les trois garçons se regardèrent et Remus soupira. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un parchemin.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites ?!

\- Attends, Lily, ça ne sert à rien de courir dans tout les sens, dit James.

La jeune fille se calma en entendant le son calme de la voix de Potter.

\- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Lily fut stupéfaite de voir le parchemin s'animer et dessiner une carte. Elle vit son nom, celui de James, Sirius et Remus. Elle vit le nom de Pomfresh et celui de William et supposa alors que c'était l'infirmerie. Pourtant, sur la carte le nom d'Harry n'apparaissait pas.

\- Il est là.

\- Qu'est ce que Peter fait avec lui… Remus ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Sirius se leva d'un coup.

\- Qu'est ce que vous attendez !?

Lily se redressa et ils se mirent tout les quatre à courir. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte et Lily lança un alohomora qui ne fonctionna pas. Elle tambourina à la porte.

\- Severus ! Severus !

James la poussa.

\- Eloigne-toi, Evans !

Mais avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Severus livide. Son visage était constellé de larmes et sa lèvre inférieure était rouge d'avoir été trop mordue. Il jeta un regard tellement haineux à Lily qu'elle s'entendit gémir piteusement.

\- Sev…

\- Vous…

Ses yeux se baignèrent de larmes et il pointa sa baguette sur James.

\- Ne m'approchez pas !

\- Qu'est ce qu'il te prend, Severus ! C'est eux qui t'ont trouvé !

\- Ils m'ont trouvé ?! Évidement qu'ils m'ont trouvé, vu que c'est eux qui m'ont enfermé !

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, aucun de nous ne t'as enfermé dans cette sale.

\- Aucun de vous trois, non ! Mais votre ami Pettigrow, oui.

\- S'il l'a fait, nous ne somme pas…

\- La ferme ! FERMEZ LA ! Et toi, Lily ! Pourquoi tu es avec eux !?

\- Arrête ça, Severus, tu es en état de choc…, dit froidement la jeune fille.

\- En état de choc, il se mit à rire nerveusement. Tu le serais aussi SI TU AVAIS ETAIS ENFERMEE AVEC CA !

\- Pose ta baguette, Severus. Ils disent qu'ils ne t'ont pas enfermé, alors pose cette baguette.

\- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir d'une sang-de-bourbe !

Le poing de James s'abattit contre le visage de Severus.

\- JAMES ! Crièrent les trois autres.

\- Ne t'avise plus jamais de l'appeler comme ça.

Severus porta la main à sa bouche et partit en courant. Lily le regarda s'enfuir puis entra dans la pièce d'un pas furibond. Dès qu'elle vit l'armoire et toutes les chaises et tables en miettes à ses pieds servant sûrement de mur, elle tourna un visage dur vers les garçons.

\- Jurez-le moi ! Jurez-moi que vous n'y êtes pour rien ! Parce que si c'est le cas, Gryffondor ou pas, je ferais de votre vie un enfer.

Sirius regarda l'armoire qui s'agitait, Remus avait baissé les yeux piteusement, James lui soutenait le regard de Lily.

\- Ni Sirius, ni Remus, ni moi n'avons enfermé Severus Rogue. Aucun de nous n'a eu cette idée. Si Peter l'a fait, c'est uniquement de son propre chef et je te promets que nous allons essayer de savoir pourquoi.

Lily les fusilla du regard puis passa devant eux sans un mot. James la regarda partir avant de reporter son attention sur l'armoire. Il dégagea les chaises et les tables et ouvrit le placard. Remus, qui s'en trouvait le plus proche ,eut le déplaisir d'y voir une pleine lune.

\- Ridikulus, collaporta.

Il remit de l'ordre dans la salle de classe, aidé des deux autres dans un silence pesant.

 **OoooooooooOooooooooO**

\- De sang-de-bourde, Harry ! Il m'a insultée !

Harry regardait Lily faire les cents pas.

\- Peter…

\- Quoi, Peter ?!

\- Pettigrow. C'était lui ? Et Potter et Black t'ont certifié qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien ?

\- Oui, mais... Harry, tu m'écoutes ?

\- J'ai entendu l'insulte, Lily. Je t'en supplie, ne sois pas trop dure avec Severus. Ses mots ont dépassé sa pensée et je suis sûr qu'il s'en veut terriblement.

\- J'espère qu'il s'en veut ! Je l'espère de tout mon cœur. Je pensais que ça lui était passé. Oh, bon sang, Harry ! Je suis tellement énervée.

\- Et tu as le droit de l'être. Tu veux qu'on s'organise pour faire la tête à Severus durant une semaine ? Je jette son matelas hors de notre chambre pour qu'il comprenne ?

Lily rigola puis s'assit sur le lit d'Harry.

\- Je n'en reviens pas de ce qu'il a fait. Je n'ose pas imaginer sa peur, Harry… Il pleurait.

\- Tu ne lui en veux pas ?

\- J'accepterais ses excuses sil m'en fait, et il a intérêt à le faire !

Harry sourit et la jeune fille se tourna vers lui.

\- William n'était pas avec toi ?

\- Il est parti une heure avant ton arrivée.

\- Vous… Vous avez discuté ?

\- Non, je dormais jusqu'à ce que tu arrives.

\- Alors comment tu savais qu'il était encore là ?

Harry tourna la tête pour ne pas la regarder.

\- Je faisais semblant de dormir.

\- Harry ! Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça !

\- Quelle importance, il se consolera avec une jolie rousse...

Lily se leva, furieuse et le rouge aux joues.

\- Tu es injuste envers lui !

\- Mais toi tu es là alors ça va. Honnêtement, je préfère que ça soit toi.

\- C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas venu en cours ?

Harry ne répondit rien.

\- Soit ! William et moi, on s'est embrassés ! Et ça n'a plu a aucun de nous deux. Je l'ai immédiatement regretté.

\- Tu l'as repoussé ?!

\- Non, il l'a fait. Tu ne comprends pas qu'il t'a choisi et toi tu t'amuses avec ce Bines.

\- Comment tu…

\- Il vous a vu vous embrasser, Harry.

La bouche du blond s'ouvrit de stupeur.

\- Vous ne faites que vous tourner autour. Qu'est ce qui t'empêche de vivre ça, Harry ?!

\- Tu ne comprendrais pas...

\- Il suffirait que tu m'expliques ou que tu lui expliques à lui. Il a le droit de savoir.

Devant l'absence de réaction d'Harry, Lily s'emporta.

\- Vous êtes tous des idiots !

Elle sortit de l'infirmerie sur ses mots.

 **OooooooOooooooO**

Severus ne vint pas le voir le lendemain. Seul Cassie passa en coup de vent pour lui donner quelques cours. Harry pourrait sortir le lendemain, pourtant il se sentait déjà en pleine forme. Il avait envie de tirer toute cette histoire au clair. Peter Pettigrow... Maintenant qu'il y pensait, ça avait du sens. La morsure sur la main de Severus pouvait être celle d'un rat. Seul lui pouvait se faufiler pour saccager les plumes. Il était capable d'enfermer Severus, comme il serait plus tard capable de tuer sans remords. Harry sentit une vague de dégoût l'envahir. Il s'allongea dans le lit et observa le ciel. C'était presque la nuit mais le ciel avait l'air de briller de quelque chose.

Soudain, Harry se redressa d'un coup. Il se jeta hors du lit et vit la pleine lune. Elle ne brillait pas encore totalement mais elle était là. Harry prit tous les oreillers qu'il trouva et leur jeta un sort pour plus ou moins donner sa forme aux coussins. En pyjama, il sortit de l'infirmerie en courant. Il se dirigea dans les dortoirs où tout le monde dormait déjà et ouvrit en silence les rideaux du lit de Severus.

Vide.

La panique le gagna immédiatement. Il enfila son écharpe et ses chaussures. Il remonta et courut en direction du parc.

Sa première destination fut le saule cogneur et Harry vit qu'il avait visé juste. Severus s'était caché au niveau du tronc et s'était encerclé d'un protego. Le loup-garou était en train de tenter de contourner les branches rageuses pour s'approcher de lui. Harry courut vers lui et vit Sirius en chien aboyer dans la direction de Remus. Harry descendit la pente quand quelque chose se présenta devant lui.

C'était un cerf. Immense.

Il s'arrêta net et resta figé devant son père. Harry le regarda puis jeta un œil à Severus qui tentait de reculer par-dessus tout. Harry fonça alors vers la forêt et s'éloigna de Cornedrue. Il mit ses mains en porte voix et hurla comme l'avait fait Hermione dans son futur.

Il vit le loup-garou lever la tête et Harry hurla de nouveau. Dès qu'il fut sûr que ce dernier changeait de cible, il se mit à courir.

Severus vit le loup-garou se désintéresser de lui. Il aperçut alors la silhouette d'Harry qui s'était mis à courir, pourchassé par la bête. Il hoqueta de terreur. Qu'avait-il pensé faire ? Par colère et envie de vengeance, il avait profité de la convalescence d'Harry pour faire ce qu'il avait voulu faire depuis le début et maintenant, à cause de lui, Harry était en danger. Il voulut se redresser mais une branche fendit l'air, prête à lui fouetter le visage. Au-delà, il entendait le chien noir aboyer. L'animal essayait de forcer la barrière de branches tueuses. Il y arriva.

D'un pas agile, il se faufila jusqu'à Severus et commença à tirer sa robe pour l'intimer de bouger. Severus se leva et le chien se mit à courir à travers les branches. Le brun le suivit mais une des lianes se propulsa au niveau de ses pieds et il tomba. Une branche fouetta l'air, et faillit le frapper, quand quelque chose de sombre le couvrit. Un jappement de douleur se fit entendre et Severus comprit que le chien venait de se faire blesser à sa place.

Severus se redressa et prit le chien dans ses bras. Il était lourd et lui était bien trop maigre. L'animal s'agita pour poser ses pattes au sol. Severus le laissa s'échapper et, au même moment, une branche plus grosse fonça vers eux. Severus voulut lancer un sort mais le chien changea d'apparence en les poussant tous les deux. Le Serpentard se redressa d'un bon, atterré d'être encore en vie, quand il vit le corps à ses côtés.

Il le reconnut immédiatement. Il vit une branche revenir à la charge et s'empressa d'attraper les mains de Sirius et de le tirer loin de l'arbre. Quand ce fut fait, il écarta les pans de la robe de Sirius. Son dos avait une sérieuse balafre et Severus était sûr que son corps devait être couvert de bleus. Il était inconscient.

Severus se releva il fallait qu'il appelle à l'aide. Il prit sa baguette et lança une gerbe rouge puis amena la tête de Sirius contre ses jambes et tenta de le réveiller.

\- Oh, qu'est ce que j'ai fait… Black… Oh, par Merlin !

 **OooooOoooooOoooooO**

Harry trébucha sur une branche et sortit immédiatement sa baguette. Il se releva et regarda autour de lui. Des bruits de sabot se firent entendre et le cerf se présenta à lui. Le loup-garou ne tarda pas à se montrer et il courut vers Harry, prêt à le mordre. James se mit sur ses pattes arrière et rua pour le protéger. Harry n'avait pas de grand choix. Il ne voulait pas le blesser en lui jetant un sort et James le ferait aussi s'il l'attaquait. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution.

\- _Deffodio_ !

Le sol s'affaissa sur lui-même sous les pattes du loup mais ne s'écroula pas. James comprit et se mit à galoper autour de Remus pour l'empêcher de bouger. Harry jeta le sort à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce que le sol s'écroule. Le loup-garou tomba dans le piège et hurla de douleur. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer de tristesse. Il observa Remus par-dessus le trou. La créature tentait de remonter et griffait la terre de ses pattes en hurlant de tristesse - et de colère, sûrement. Harry s'effondra au sol et ramena ses jambes contre son corps. Derrière lui, le cerf s'allongea et le blond posa sa tête contre lui. Maintenant que Severus le savait, qu'allait-il se passer... ?

 **OooooooooOoooooooO**

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre dans le bureau de McGonagall. Sirius, blessé, avait été amené à l'infirmerie. Harry s'était endormi et il avait été réveillé par James. Tous les deux, ils avaient aidé Remus à remonter le trou et, en silence, ils étaient retournés vers le parc où le professeur de métamorphose et Hagrid les cherchaient.

\- Sortir tous les quatre en pleine nuit et partir vous amuser dans la forêt interdite et contre le saule cogneur... Mais qu'est ce qui vous a pris, bon sang !? Et vous deux, en tant que Préfets, vous me décevez beaucoup !

\- Allons, professeur. Peut-être ont-ils une explication à toute cette histoire ?Dit Dumbledore

Harry allait s'avancer quand Severus fit le premier pas.

\- C'est de ma faute.

Le blond sentit Remus et James se tendre à côté de lui.

\- A cause d'une histoire stupide, j'ai voulu piéger Black en l'amenant vers le saule cogneur. Mais au final, je me suis retrouvé piégé. Harry, Potter et Lupin sont venus nous secourir. Adams m'avait prévenu de ne pas le faire mais je ne l'ai pas écouté et Black a… De bons amis. J'en prends l'entière responsabilité. Je comprendrais si je dois être expulsé.

Dumbledore se mit à rigoler.

\- Expulsé ? Quelle idée farfelue ! Un petit duel au clair de lune n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, n'est-ce pas, Minerva ? A l'avenir, veillez à choisir des terrains mieux adaptés. Je dirais que des heures de retenue jusqu'aux vacances seraient une punition appropriée.

\- Vous êtes trop coulant avec eux, monsieur le directeur !

\- Vous trouvez ?

\- Bien. Adams, Rogue, Potter, Lupin, retournez dans vos chambres, je vous prie.

Les quatre garçons s'inclinèrent. Ils marchèrent en silence quand Severus bifurqua vers un autre couloir.

\- Severus, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Je vais voir Black.

James se précipita vers lui et attrapa son col.

\- Tu ne t'approches pas de lui !

Harry poussa James.

\- Lâche-le !

\- Tu savais qu'on y était pour rien ! Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit, Adams !?

\- Il me l'a dit.

James et Remus regardèrent Severus, qui avait les yeux baissés.

\- Il me l'a dit, je n'ai juste pas écouté. J'étais tellement, tellement en colère contre vous… Je voulais juste me venger. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas le blesser.

Les épaules de James s'affaissèrent et il se laissa tomber au sol, la tête dans les mains.

\- Non, tout ça c'est de ma faute.

Remus posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Alors je suis autant responsable.

Le brun regarda Severus.

\- Ce que Peter a fait était horrible. Il pensait à tord que notre amitié s'effilochait et s'attaquer à toi était pour lui comme un moyen de revenir en arrière. Peter est mon ami, je reconnais que ce qu'il a fait était stupide et sa bêtise mérite amplement ta colère envers nous.

Severus releva un regard étrange envers Remus.

\- Tu dis que c'est ton ami ? Pourtant lui… Il a peur de toi.

James se releva d'un bond.

\- Ne…

\- Pardon ? dit Remus.

James regarda Remus et Severus d'un air affolé. Harry venait de comprendre de quoi Severus parlait. Il parlait de l'épouvantard. Le Serpentard ferma immédiatement la bouche.

\- Comment ça, il a peur de moi ? James ?

Potter soutint le regard mortifié de Remus.

\- Remus, ça ne change rien pour nous… Tu le sais, n'est ce pas ?!

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé !

\- Ton ami Pettigrow a vu un loup-garou à la place de l'épouvantard. C'est sa plus grande peur, dit Harry.

Remus mit sa main sur sa bouche, choqué.

\- Oh… Je vois.

Il hésita un moment puis tourna les talons. James le suivit en l'appelant.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as dit, Harry ?

\- C'est mieux de savoir qui sont vos vrais amis, non ? Tu voulais voir Sirius, allons-y.

Le ton d'Harry était sec mais Severus le suivit sans un mot. En entrant, ils entendirent Sirius soupirer.

\- James, pitié, dis-moi que… Oh, fit-il en voyant Severus et Harry. Vous venez m'achever ?

Severus fit courir son regard sur le corps de Sirius. Ce dernier avait poussé les draps sur ses jambes et avait passé un bras sous sa tête. Son torse était couvert de bandages et une énorme tâche bleue couvrait son épaule et poursuivait sa route sous les pansements.

\- Tu es satisfait, Rogue ? Tu vas…

\- Je suis désolé !

Sirius fronça les sourcils et détailla le visage sombre de Severus. Il avait l'air mal en point, malade, ou à deux doigts de s'évanouir.

\- Tu es désolé ?

Le brun avait détaché chacun des mots.

\- Vraiment ?

Sirius comprit que Severus ne le répéterait probablement pas une deuxième fois. Il soupira et se redressa un peu en grimaçant.

\- Quelle importance, maintenant... Tu sais tout ce que tu voulais savoir. Combien de temps me reste-t-il ici ?

Severus le regarda, stupéfait.

\- Oh, voyons, Rogue, ne fais pas cette tête. Être un ani…

\- Je n'ai rien dit, le coupa Severus. Je n'ai rien dit et je ne dirai rien. Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Enfin, si, je l'ai voulu... Je l'ai vraiment voulu, je voulais te faire du mal à toi, à Potter, à Lupin et à Pettigrow. Je voulais vous voir souffrir. Vous avez été tellement cruels ! Vous êtes les pires mais tout le monde continue à vous aduler. C'est toujours vous qui vous en sortez avec les honneurs.

Sirius perdit son sourire moqueur dès que les larmes commencèrent à courir le long du visage de Severus et que la colère déformait ses traits.

\- Vous méritiez qu'on vous le fasse payer. Mais je le regrette. J'en ai marre de tout ça. J'en ai marre de devoir raser les murs à cause de vous, j'en ai marre de ne pas pouvoir être ami avec qui je veux, j'en ai marre de cette stupide guerre entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Je veux juste être tranquille. Laissez-moi tranquille !

Sirius baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Harry recula doucement et Severus se tourna vers lui, prêt à quitter la pièce.

\- … Pardon.

Severus pivota vivement.

\- Pardon, continua Sirius, je suis désolé. Tu as raison, on mérite ce qui nous arrive.

Le Serpentard ne répondit rien et passa devant Harry pour sortir de l'infirmerie. Sirius regarda Harry et vit que ce dernier lui souriait avec sympathie puis il sortit à son tour.

 **OooooooooOooooooO**

Ni Harry, ni Severus ne parla de cet événement. Seul le brun avait été puni : deux semaines à nettoyer les armures de Poudlard. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'Harry lui fasse des remontrances sur son comportement, qu'il le pousse à bout et lui reproche son inconscience, mais sa seule demande brisa le cœur de Severus.

\- J'aimerais que tu demandes pardon à Lily. Excuse-toi autant de fois qu'il le faut. Elle ne méritait pas ça et je viendrais avec toi.

Ils se rendirent tous les deux devant les dortoirs des Gryffondor et Harry eut une mauvaise impression de déjà-vu. Ce qu'il avait essayé d'éviter s'était tout de même produit. Harry se dit alors que le temps trouvait toujours le moyen de forger son propre chemin, que certains événements devaient avoir lieu malgré tout. Ils attendirent longtemps que Lily daigne sortir. Elle les toisa tous les deux.

\- Vous seriez restés ici longtemps ?

\- Aussi longtemps qu'il l'aurait fallu.

\- Lily… Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. Je ne voulais pas t'insulter. Je comprendrais parfaitement que tu ne veuilles plus me parler.

La jeune fille soupira.

\- Hier soir, Potter est venu me voir pour s'excuser de son comportement odieux envers toi et envers moi. J'ai cru qu'il était tombé sur la tête. Maintenant toi, Severus. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?!

\- Disons… Qu'on a mis nos différends de côté.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais entendre ce mot de ta bouche, Severus. Plus jamais.

\- Je ne le dirai plus. Je te le promets.

Lily lui fit un immense sourire et prit Severus dans ses bras, le brun accepta son étreinte.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Lily.

\- C'est bon, tu l'as déjà dit.

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et Severus dit à Harry qu'il retournait aux cachots. Harry lui fit un bref signe de tête puis il s'approcha de Lily.

\- Acceptes-tu mes excuses aussi ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas entendu me demander pardon.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

\- Qu'as-tu fait, Harry ? Pour que tout change si rapidement.

\- Sur ce point, Lily, je n'ai strictement rien fait. Severus a agi seul. Je te demande pardon, Lily. Je n'aimerais pas rester fâché avec toi.

Le blond porta sa main contre une des mèches auburn de la jeune fille et lui fit un sourire douloureux.

\- Je crois… Que tu ne sais pas à quel point tu m'es précieuse.

Lily sonda le regard troublé d'Harry, ses beaux yeux verts brillant d'une pellicule humide.

\- Je te pardonne, Harry.

Harry se pencha vers elle et embrassa son front. La Gryffondor se laissa faire, émue.

 **OooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Il lui fallut rassembler toute sa patience et tout son calme pour ne pas se jeter sur Peter Pettigrow et le frapper sans s'arrêter. Harry avait oublié son élan de pitié qui lui avait couté la vie. A présent il ne se souvenait que du pire. La mort de ses parents, Sirius Black en prison, la mort de douze moldus et ce qu'il avait fait à Severus. Peu importait que les premiers évènements n'est pas encore eut lieu, tout ce qui comptait c'était que Peter Pettigrow était pourris jusqu'à la moelle et qu'Harry cette fois-ci ne serait absolument pas aussi clément qu'il l'avait été.

Il ne savait pas ce que Sirius, James et Remus avaient pu dire à Peter mais il était certain que le pardon n'avait pas fait partis de leur petit discours. Peter était seul, il suivait toujours le trio de gryffondor mais de loin, de très loin.

Harry avait tout de même était surpris de tous les efforts fournis par le rat pour juste souder de nouveau ses amis. S'en prendre à Severus sans personne pour le protéger, alors qu'il avait tout d'un lâche. Mais s'il pouvait trahir ses amis, il pouvait très bien s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'une manière aussi abjecte.

Alors il le coinça.

Peter s'était rendu dans les toilettes des garçons du troisième étage et Harry en aurait rigolé si ce n'était pas si prévisible. Le destin avait cette fâcheuse tendance à lui envoyer des signes. Une fois à l'intérieur Harry ferma comme il se devait la porte de la salle afin qu'il ne soit pas dérangé.

-Bonjour Peter.

Le garçon grassouillet sursauta et Harry eut l'impression de se trouver devant Dudley lors de l'attaque des détraqueurs.

-A…Adams… ?

-Bingo, je suis surpris que tu te souviennes de mon nom, donc tu sais pourquoi je suis là.

-Je…je….suis désolé. Je…il n'a rien…

Harry croisa les bras et s'avança doucement vers l'élève qui recula sans le lâcher du regard. Un regard apeuré. Harry en avait la nausée.

-Non, en effet il n'a rien. La seule chose qui me chagrine c'est que toi tu t'en sortes aussi facilement. Ça serait plus simple pour moi que tu quittes cette école tu sais.

-QUOI ?!

Le son aigu de sa voix se répercuta dans toute la pièce. Harry lui fit un sourire narquois. Il n'avait pas envie d'être gentil, il n'avait pas envie de le voir traîner dans ses pattes. Il n'avait pas envie de continuer à voir son visage. Il voulait que Peter disparaisse de sa vue, s'éloigne de son père, son parrain et Remus.

-Tu as très bien entendu Pettigrow.

-Mais…je ne t'ai rien fais…je peux aller m'excuser. Je suis désolé…vraiment…je…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu m'épuises à bégayer. Tu as fais plus de chose que prévu déjà. Et t'excuser ? Vraiment ? Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser t'approcher de Severus ? Non le mieux c'est que tu te tires d'ici.

-Non, non…j'ai le droit d'être ici. J'en ai parfaitement le droit !

Le blond souleva un pan de sa robe et Peter vit quelque chose de long tomber au sol.

Un serpent.

Pettigrow recula une nouvelle fois avant de regarder autour de lui pour trouver un moyen de s'échapper.

-Tu as peur des loups-garous, je vais t'apprendre à avoir peur des serpents. Lord.

Le serpent fila à une vitesse alarmante vers Peter qui sorti rapidement sa baguette et tenta de viser l'animal. Lord glissa sur le coté rapidement évitant les sorts qui fusaient et Harry se demanda comment il avait pu réussir à enfermer Severus.

-Adams ! Reprends-le !

Harry imaginait très bien Peter se transformer en rat pour éviter le serpent mais il ne le fit pas. Le gryffondor avait du se rendre compte que même sous cette forme il n'aurait absolument aucune chance face à un prédateur naturel mais Harry aurait pu en rire devant un tel spectacle.

Peter tenta de passer au dessus de lui et bien mal lui en prit. Lord tendit son corps et sa gueule se referma trois fois sur son mollet. Le gryffondor s'écroula au sol en criant et Lord revint doucement vers Harry pour se lover contre lui. Le blond s'approcha du corps tremblants de Pettigrow.

-Je ne veux plus te voir approcher de Severus jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Et ensuite Pettigrow, quand tu auras obtenu tes BUSES tu ne remettras plus les pieds à Poudlard. Si tu le fais je ferais de ta vie un enfer. Je ne serais pas aussi gentil que James ou Sirius. Je ne serais pas aussi conciliant qu'un professeur. Je te revois dans les parages l'année prochaine Pettigrow et je t'assure que ton plus grand regret sera d'avoir osé me tenir tête.

Harry se redressa et toisa méchamment Peter du regard, qui l'observait les yeux humides, puis il se tourna vers la porte.

-Il n'y avait pas de venin sombre idiot, tu t'es juste fait mordre.

Harry sortis de la pièce et souleva doucement la tête de Lord.

 _-Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé et désolé d'avoir retiré ton venin. Pardonne-moi._

 _-C'est bon Harry, je t'ai vengé, j'ai fais du bon travail._

 _-Du très bon travail, je vais te laisser dormir._

 _-J'aimerais rester contre toi pour toujours…et réveillé._

Harry ne répondit rien, Lord avait déjà fermé les yeux.

 **OoooooooOoooooooO**

Severus reposa le casque sur le corps sans tête de l'armure. Il se recula un peu pour étudier son travail. Elle était si bien nettoyée qu'il se voyait dedans. Severus se félicita intérieurement d'être si appliqué. Il se rendit alors compte que c'était la première fois de toute sa scolarité qu'il était en retenue. Il avança vers la huitième armure et commença à en détacher toutes les parties.

Au moins, il n'avait pas de parents inquiets de ses frasques au point de lui envoyer une beuglante. Quelque part, il ne s'offusquait même pas d'être ici. Harry venait le voir, Lily et Cassie aussi. Et quand il se retrouvait seul, il n'était pas aussi affecté qu'il le pensait. Severus avait depuis longtemps appris à faire avec la solitude.

Il se mit à genoux et commença à briquer ce qui servait de chausse pied aux armures quand un bruit se fit entendre derrière lui. Il leva brusquement la tête et tomba sur Sirius Black. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Pas de « Bonjour Sirius, comment vas-tu ? Tu t'es remis des blessures que je t'ai infligées, désires-tu un massage pour me faire pardonner ? » Bonjour Severus, je vais bien merci, oui, je me suis remis de mes blessures mais je ne suis pas contre un massage.

Severus grogna et reporta son attention sur sa tâche. Sirius s'avança et s'assit à coté de lui.

\- Remus va quitter l'école.

Le Serpentard fit tomber le morceau d'armure de ses mains et braqua un regard stupéfait sur Sirius. Ce dernier avait toujours son petit sourire mutin aux lèvres mais son regard était triste.

\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?!

\- Voyons, tu sais pourquoi !

\- Mais personne d'autre ne le sait ! Je n'ai rien dit et Harry ne dira rien non plus…

Sirius le gratifia d'un sourire doux.

\- Peu importe que vous gardiez le secret ou non... Il sait qu'il a désobéi à Dumbledore en se promenant hors de la cabane hurlante. Il a trahi sa confiance et s'en veut de s'en être pris à vous.

\- Mais il n'est pas responsable, il ne se contrôlait pas ! On ne peut pas contrôler ce genre de chose !

\- Remus est quelqu'un de bien, Severus. Même s'il faisait partie de notre bande, il n'a jamais cherché à être cruel. Ça aurait pu être son pire ennemi qu'il s'en serait quand même voulu. Il a mis vos vies en danger.

\- Non, c'est moi qui ai mis nos vies en danger ! Je…

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Enfin, si j'avais le choix, j'aurais préféré donner ma place, Remus mérite sûrement plus que moi de finir sa scolarité. Il aurait fait un bien meilleur élève que cet idiot de Black.

Severus se renfrogna et reprit son nettoyage.

\- Tu n'es pas un idiot, grinça-t-il.

\- Pardon ? Quoi ?

\- Tu n'es pas un idiot. Et tu mérites ta place dans cette école autant que n'importe qui.

La mâchoire de Sirius se décrocha.

\- Je rêve ou tu viens de me complimenter ?

\- Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas savoir, Black. Tu as beau faire les pires horreurs, tout le monde continue à t'aduler. Tu dors en cours et tu trouves le moyen d'avoir constamment de bonnes notes. Tu as vraiment de la chance…

\- Tu trouves que j'ai de la chance ? Ma famille me déteste, mon frère me hait.

\- Et alors ? Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir une famille exemplaire, dit-il avec ironie, tu t'en sors mieux que d'autres. Tout le monde t'adore et tes amis sont…

Severus laissa sa phrase en suspend.

\- Tes amis aussi sont biens. Tu te pavanes avec Lily Evans, tu manges avec Harry Adams le petit prodige, tu traînes avec une Serdaigle, alors qu'ils sont incompréhensibles... Quand tout le monde commence à t'admirer, tu finis piégé par cette image.

Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu veux dire que la notoriété te pèse ?

\- Je dis juste que les personnes que je veux impressionner sont souvent celles qui ne me regardent pas. C'est pareil pour James.

\- Je ne vais pas vous plaindre.

\- Tu n'as aucune raison de le faire. Tu joues les princesses mais il faut un sacré courage pour descendre seul et faire face a un loup-garou. Tu ne serais pas un peu Gryffondor sur les bords ?

Severus émit un petit rire.

\- Et il faut être profondément sournois pour devenir un animagus sans l'approbation du Ministère... Tu ne serais pas un peu Serpentard ?

\- J'aurais dû l'être, oui.

Severus cessa de nettoyer et fixa Sirius dans les yeux.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je suis différent. Je voulais être différent.

\- Harry… Dit que la maison dans laquelle on se trouve n'a d'importance que si on lui en accorde.

\- Adams dit beaucoup de choses. Il parle par énigmes, exactement comme Dumbledore.

\- Mais peut-être qu'il a raison… C'était notre première dispute.

\- Notre première dispute…

Sirius plongea ses yeux gris dans les pupilles sombres de Severus. Il parlait de leur première rencontre. Dans le train. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Mais tu as fait fort… Traiter Lily de « tu sais quoi ». C'est vraiment digne d'un pur-sang Serpentard, plaisanta Sirius.

\- Je ne suis pas un sang-pur, souffla Severus.

Sirius se redressa d'un bond.

\- Tu n'es pas un sang-pur ?!

\- Non. Mon père est moldu.

Sirius se mit à rire.

\- Vraiment !? Incroyable, il redevint sérieux, tu parles de l'homme dont l'épouvantard a pris l'apparence ?

\- … Oui.

\- Donc c'était bien ton père… Est-ce qu'il…

\- C'est une histoire réglée, il est en prison. Grâce aux parents d'Evans et à Harry.

\- Oui, Harry. Décidément, c'est un véritable prince charmant. Tu ne serais pas amoureux de lui ?

Severus s'étouffa et se mit à tousser fortement. Il fusilla Sirius du regard.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?!

\- Tout doux, Sevy ! Je crois que je pourrais tomber amoureux de lui...

\- Tu… Tu aimes les hommes ?

\- J'aime tout le monde.

Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil et Severus se sentit rougir. Il détourna le regard et se remit à nettoyer. Sirius s'adossa au mur et ne le quitta pas de l'après-midi. Au bout d'un long moment, ils se mirent à parler du match qui avait opposé James et Harry et le temps passa.

 **OoooooooOoooooooO**

James grimpa les marches deux par deux et se laissa tomber à côté d'Harry.

\- J'étais sûr que je te trouverais ici, dit-il

\- Je suis donc si prévisible ?

Le Gryffondor fixa le terrain de Quidditch avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas surpris ?

Harry se tourna vers son père et constata qu'il avait l'air extrêmement fatigué.

\- Surpris à propos de quoi ?

\- Voyons, Adams, de Remus ! De ce qu'il est !

\- Oh... Peut-être parce que ça fait plus d'un an que Severus à des doutes à son sujet.

\- Mince, ça se voit tant que ça ?!

\- Non, Potter, ça ne se voit pas. Je ne m'en serais pas douté s'il n'en avait pas parlé. Severus est juste devenu très observateur lorsque ça vous concernait.

James baissa la tête et croisa ses mains au dessus de son crâne puis rigola doucement.

\- Donc... Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête, c'est ça ?

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Qu'il finisse par vous oublier, par se faire petit ? Par vous dire « c'est bon les gars, on a bien rigolé, maintenant on arrête, sans rancune ! » ? Je ne comprends pas, Potter... Comment peut-on être dans une maison qui reconnaît la bravoure et se comporter comme vous vous êtes comportés ?

\- Tu vas me faire la morale ?

\- Je laisse Lily s'en occuper. Je te demande juste des explications. Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est uniquement parce qu'il est ami avec Lily ?

James releva un regard emprunt de tristesse vers lui mais ses lèvres affichaient toujours un petit sourire. Le visage d'Harry se décomposa doucement. C'était à cause de Lily. Ça avait toujours été à cause de Lily.

\- Tu es son ami, Adams, tu dois bien voir à quel point cette fille est géniale...

\- Tu es un Gryffondor, Potter, tu aurais dû voir que tu ne t'y prenais pas de la bonne façon.

\- Et quoi ? J'aurais dû être à Serpentard ?

\- Tu aurais dû être moins bête.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu m'encourages ?

Harry soupira.

\- Tu veux que ça continue, il agita la main entre eux, tu veux qu'on passe toutes nos années à s'entre-déchirer pour l'amour d'une fille ? Tu ne crois pas qu'on vaut mieux que ça ? Il y a plus important que de s'en prendre à quelqu'un par pure jalousie.

\- Et qu'est ce qui est important, Adams ?

Harry le regarda avec douleur. Il voulait lui dire que lui était important, que Lily, Severus, Sirius, Remus étaient importants. Qu'il fallait voir plus loin que ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Qu'il n'y avait qu'eux qui comptaient.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit pour Remus ? Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit sur Sirius ? Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit sur moi ?

\- Qu'est ce que ça aurait changé ? Le fait est que je suis impressionné, vraiment impressionné. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait mais je dois dire que c'est incroyable. Qui serais-je pour dénigrer de telles prouesses ?

\- Je sais pas, un Serpentard, dit James en rigolant.

\- C'est vrai, je suis un Serpentard, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de reconnaître le génie de certaines personnes. Ça ne m'empêche pas d'apprécier des personnes pour ce qu'elles sont et pas pour les maisons qu'elles ont choisi. Ça ne m'empêche pas d'essayer d'être plus proche d'eux. Je ne suis pas enfermé dans une cage, je fais ce que je veux.

\- D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris. On s'est comportés comme les pires des abrutis. Alors, que fait-on, Adams ?

Harry tendit sa main vers James Potter.

\- On essaie d'être intelligents ?

James regarda la main d'Harry et, avec un immense sourire, la prit franchement.

.

.

A suivre.

 **Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous a plu. En ce qui me concerne j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre. Bref n'hésitez pas à me laisser un ptit message ça fais toujours plaisir et ça motive comme jamais.**


	32. Mission impossible

OHMONDIEU IL FAIT BEAU ! Je poste vite ce chapitre et après je go boire une bière sur les quais ciao les gens !

 **Alycia Panther** : Huhu merci beaucoup.

 **Angelyoru** : Techniquement pour le coup Harry est plus vieux et moins con XD. Mais en effet tout est bien qui finis bien dans ce chapitre qu'il est joyeux XD. Ça va péter du feu de dieu maintenant qu'ils sont tous sur le point de s'entendre huhu. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **Luffynette** : Personne ne veut que Remus parte chouchou d'amour. Merci pour ta lecture et ton compliment. Koeur sur toi.

 **Noah2209** : Hoho merci beaucoup pour ta lecture et ton compliment. Mh je ne ferais pas grande révélation sur les couples pour le moment huhu, je garde un peu de mystère. C'est vrai qu'Harry n'est pas dans la joie mais ça ira mieux maintenant qu'il a trouvé son papa et son parrain. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **JBE** : Le point de vue n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas extrapolé sur la relation des maraudeurs. De base je ne suis pas une fan de Pettigrow et écrire sur lui allais juste être du bashing sans que je trouve de réelle raison pour le blâmer. Il pourrait y en avoir plein, la jalousie,l'envie, la faiblesse, la lâcheté. J'ai conscience que c'est un personnage que j'aurais pu exploiter mais je n'en avais pas la force. Globalement l'histoire est assez riche et je jongle avec plein de personnage. Je n'avais pas à vocation d'écrire sur les maraudeurs, l'histoire se concentre principalement sur Harry et jouer du coté des gryffondors c'était prendre le risque de scinder l'histoire en deux. Je sais que ça aurait donné plus de matière à comprendre les motivations de Pettigrow et la relation entre James, Sirius et Remus mais maintenant qu'ils rentrent plus ou moins dans le cercle d'Harry, il y aura un peu plus d'eux. Au fait bravo tu es la seule à te souvenir de la potion XD, félicitation. Dans tout les cas je pense que ça te plaira un peu plus, les prochains chapitres virent pleinement à l'aventure. J'espère que mes explications sur le « pourquoi on expédie le rat si vite » te conviendrons, bien évidement il ne disparaît pas totalement, il aura toujours un rôle à jouer. Vualà, bonne lecture et koeur sur toi.

 **Fan** : I'm so sorry. I'm not good as well in English, for make an english version i need a translater and my story is so long i can't do it myself. Sorry…

 **Serpenta** : Hahah c'était l'effet voulu. En vérité je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tout le monde se mette à accuser Artus j'ai vraiment été beaucoup surprise et du coup je n'ai pas voulue démentir parce que c'était chouette et que ça me faisait sourire. Au vu de la discussion qu'il y avait eu entre Remus et Harry lorsqu'il était professeur je n'imaginais pas un Remus restant à Poudlard mais au moins se posant des questions sur le fait qu'il reste. Il était tellement gentil et compréhensif et lucide sur sa nature qu'il pense d'abord aux autres avant de penser à lui. Fin bref, ça va être chaud pour Remus XD. Je me permets de garder encore un peu le secret concernant Severus…mais il y aura plus de moment serpentard/ gryffondor. Tu n'as pas tord sur l'accélération, j'avoue que cette année est riche en émotion et mh j'ai conscience que c'était un peu pépouze. Mais il fallait bien qu'Harry trouve ces marques. Je suis contente que ça t'ai plus, j'avoue avoir pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant. Gros koeur sur toi.

 **AnitaBlake93100** : Hahah tout le monde il est content XD ! Ouairf sauf eux c'est deux imbéciles butés. (Espérons que tu ais raison). Bonne lecture et koeur sur toi.

 **Petite fée en sucre** : Hello ! Merci de prendre tout de même le temps de me laisser un message ça me fais vraiment plaisir. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture n_n.

 **Poil de carotte** : Non en effet pas de Will dans ce chapitre et mmhh il n'y en aura pas dans les trois ou quatre chapitres suivant si je compte bien. Ça va être exclusif une sorte de retour au source, mais je n'en dis pas plus, je te laisse découvrir hoho. J'espère que ça te plaira tout de même. Bonne lecture et Koeur sur toi.

 **Bloodynirvana** : Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment. Il peut passer ses exams en candidats libre en effet mais il quittera de toute façon l'école et je ne pense pas que les marauderus soient pour cette façon de faire n_n.

 **Cathy** : Huhu merci beaucoup pour ta lecture et tes compliments. Effectivement bravo à toi haha. Hey oui, enfin ça avance entre les mauraudeurs et les serpentards et ce n'est que le début, maaaiiiss, je n'en dis pas plus et je te laisse lire la suite. J'espère que la suite te plaira, koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **A.F** : En effet mais c'était facile avec la tenue de gryffondor même si quelques un continuaient à croire que c'était ce pauvre Artus XD. Je crois que c'est de l'impatience parce que ce chapitre faisait au moins deux chapitres et normalement le chapitre du vendredi est censé être plus court mais j'ai fais un écart. Merci de comprendre Sev et sa vengeance XD, je pense que ça devait se finir comme ça de toutes les façons. Je ne dirais rien, ni sur Migale, ni sur Sirius, ni sur Remus, ni sur Severus XD. Je resterais muette comme une tombe. Harry s'excuse auprès de Lily à cause de sa discussion dans l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'ils se sont un peu disputés à propos de William. Haha merci pour les encouragements mais j'ai travaillé sur une autre fic plutôt que sur Retour XD. Je suis navrée mais William sera absent pendant les trois prochains chapitres. Mais j'espère que ça te plaira tout de même. Gros koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Soln96** : Merchi beaucoup pour ta lecture et tes encouragements. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **DeviousClass** : C'est un peu de la triche XD, tu aurais du attendre comme les autres. Moi je n'aurais eu aucune patience en vraie. Ouai mais tu vois pour les couples ils ont tous le sens du drame anormalement dévellopé et ça sera pire avec Sirius qui semble être une vraie diva. J'ai hâte d'écrire plus sur lui XD. J'espère que la suite te plaira, bonne lecture et Koeur sur toi.

 **Millon** : Hey bien Harry n'est décidément pas un assassin donc ça m'aurais fais mal qu'il soit vraiment méchant. Quoiqu'il peut-être méchant mais la plupart du temps il est réputé pour sa clémence et le peu de rancune dont il fait preuve. Mais je pense que si il retrouve Peter dans ses pattes il ne sera plus aussi gentil. Et tu as raison, Peter n'est pas une poussière qu'on enlève juste en soufflant dessus XD. Mh je pense qu'en ce qui concerne Severus ça ne pouvait pas être autrement, dans la version original c'est James qui sauve Severus et ça le rend encore plus furieux mais le fait que Harry détourne l'attention de Potter à peser dans la balance au final. Je pense que Severus ne peut pas en vouloir à Sirius il doit se rendre compte qu'ils ont peut-être quelque point en commun. Je pense qu'Artus sait mieux que quiconque les aléas de la vie des joueurs de quidditch XD. Et je suis sûr qu'il ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place. Surtout que Lily et William ne le porte pas dans leur cœur XD, le pauvre. Je ne dirais rien sur Severus et Sirius u_u mais tout ça va avancer, et il y aura un peu plus de monde à gérer. Et probablement plus de chose inéluctable. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Gros koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **L'art est inutile** : Quoi….ça veut dire que depuis le début à tous mes chapitres tu veux que je meurs XD. Je suis super triste là. Bon je te pardonne parce que tu as qualifié ce chapitre de presque parfait et ça me fais grave plaisir tu vois. Voici la suite pour te remercier, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Quetsche** : Merci à toi pour ton commentaire. Ça approche le serpentard/ gryffondor. Ça avance lentement mais sûrement et surtout dans les prochaines chapitres. Bonne lecture et koeur sur toi.

 **Ocechan** : Hu ? Qui sait…il restera peut-être…ou pas XD.

 **Alexy971** : Merci à toi pour ta lecture. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Moony-sWords** : Hello toi. J'en peux plus tu me fais trop rigoler XD ! Tu me tues ! Effectivement j'ai un peu fais une salade Russe avec le chapitre précédent et tu as échappé à une fin de torture (petit génie que tu es). Je ne dirais rien pour Sirius et Severus, parce que euuhh…c'est top secret. Et je pense qu'Harry était dans le même état que toi pour Lily et William. Alors pour les trois et quatre chapitres suivant, il n'y aura pas de William et pas de Regugu d'amour, j'en suis navrée. Merci d'être revenue pour poster une review ça me fais vachement plaisir. J'espère que ça te plaira tout de même. Gros koeur sur toi et bonne lecture !

 **Chapel Lucie** : Je crois que tu n'es pas la seule XD. Je le déteste aussi, voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

Voilà, merci à tous pour les favs, les follows, les reviews et à ma Bêta **Titou Douh**.

Bonne lecture les agneaux.

 **MISSION IMPOSSIBLE**

« Tu sais je suis pas un mec sympa  
Et je meurs tout ça, tout ça  
Tu sais j'ai pas confiance  
J'ai pas confiance en moi. »

Ton invitation. Louise Attaque

Harry resta un long moment bloqué sur une seule ligne de son livre. Il le referma doucement et leva les yeux vers le visage sérieux de Severus.

\- Tu veux faire quoi ?

\- J'ai fait tous les livres de la bibliothèque sur les loups-garous, dit-il en baissant la voix, personne ne s'est intéressé à leur cas. Il y a juste des écrits sur comment les reconnaître, comment les tuer, comment éviter de se faire mordre mais rien sur comment les soigner ou effacer certains effets. Alors je me disais que je… Que l'on pourrait trouver quelque chose ?

Severus attendit avec inquiétude que le visage soucieux d'Harry se transforme en quelque chose de plus encourageant et son cœur bondit quand il le vit afficher un immense sourire.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ça me plaisir de t'entendre dire ça ! Et je sais parfaitement qui pourra nous aider !

Severus avais dû attendre un cours de potions pour savoir ce qu'il en était de son souhait de venir en aide à Remus Lupin. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait faire mais il était sûr qu'en parler à Harry était la meilleure des idées. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas parler de cette histoire à qui que ce soit et ils ne devaient compter que sur eux-mêmes. Ça ne lui plaisait pas trop de mentir à Lily mais Severus savait qu'un secret était mieux gardé quand il était le moins divulgué. Après un long cours à fabriquer une potion pour soigner les brûlures sévères, Harry pressa Severus de rester avec lui après les cours.

\- Vous pouvez y aller sans nous, on a deux petites choses à demander pour le prochain devoir.

Lily les regarda avec suspicion et Cassie et William se contentèrent d'hausser les épaules. Les trois élèves sortirent de la salle et Harry et Severus se retrouvèrent seuls avec Slughorn.

\- Professeur ? Nous aimerions vous demander quelque chose.

\- Oh, Adams et Rogue ! Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous et discutons ! C'est toujours un plaisir de discuter avec mes élèves les plus doués.

Harry se força à ne pas souffler d'exaspération.

\- C'est une question bête. En fait, nous avons créé un jeu de cartes sur les potions et les créatures magiques où l'on doit deviner quelle potion permet le mieux de neutraliser un animal. La difficulté réside dans le fait que ça doit être une potion et pas un sort et qu'elle ne doit pas tuer, blesser ou attenter au physique de la créature. Il nous manque quelques informations et en ce moment, nous sommes bloqués sur la carte du loup-garou.

Severus observa Harry, estomaqué par son mensonge et sa faculté à noyer le poisson.

\- Seulement, continua-t-il, nous avons remarqué qu'il n'existe aucune potion pour neutraliser un loup-garou et encore moins de solution les concernant, à part l'extermination pure et simple. Je trouve cela dommage d'en arriver à un tel point. Vous qui êtes un éminent professeur, savez-vous s'il y a des projets qui vont dans ce sens ?

\- Oh, oh, c'est une très bonne question ! C'est vraiment très comique que vous m'en parliez, vous n'êtes pas les premiers. Un de mes anciens élèves était aussi intéressé par le sujet, le jeune Damocles Belby, enfin jeune… Il ne l'est plus trop à présent. C'était un garçon passionné par les loups-garous.

\- A-t-il trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Severus soudain très attentif.

\- Pas que je sache, mais je lui ai demandé de me tenir informé.

\- Vous pensez qu'on pourrait lui envoyer une lettre pour savoir ce qu'il en est ?

\- Oh, vous pouvez bien, je pense ! Je suis sûr qu'il appréciera de vous en parler. Après tout, ça serait une découverte incroyable, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry et Severus acquiescèrent, le sourire aux lèvres.

 **OooooooooOoooooooO**

La réponse ne fut absolument pas positive. Elle était même hargneuse et les incitait grandement à ne pas se mêler des affaires qui ne les concernaient pas et ajoutait « quel idiot vous a parlé de mon projet ». Harry était furieux, Severus était outré.

Harry agita sa baguette en direction d'Hugin.

\- Jusqu'où as-tu volé ?

Hugin pivota la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre.

\- Volé vers le sud. Au-delà de la grande horloge et du cercle tournant. Odeur de mer. Portland.

Ensuite il se remit à piailler.

\- Harry, que comptes tu faire ?

\- Ce que nous allons faire. La semaine prochaine, c'est les vacances, nous aurons moins d'un mois pour le trouver et je vais lui dire ma façon de penser.

\- Tu veux qu'on parte à Portland ! Durant les vacances ?! Et on y va comment ?!

Harry le regardait avec un air déterminé. Étrangement il se sentait exalté à l'idée d'entreprendre ce genre de voyage.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de venir, en fin de compte.

\- Bien sûr que je vais venir !

\- Tant mieux, parce que je comptais te kidnapper si tu avais dit non.

\- Quel est ton plan ?

Severus posa la question mais il était de moins en moins sûr d'avoir eu raison de faire appel à Harry. Son plan était simple : faire croire à l'école qu'ils rentraient durant les vacances et faire croire à leurs amis qu'ils y restaient. C'était de longues vacances et l'école serait définitivement vide. Harry fut soulagé d'apprendre qu'Artus partait en France. Ça faisait une personne en moins à prévenir.

Severus fut époustouflé de voir avec quel soin Harry avait préparé leurs affaires. Il avait caché dans un sac à dos leurs vêtements, des livres, des ingrédients en tout genre, juste au cas où, une tente et des couvertures. Il avait ensuite caché le sac à Pré-au-lard lors d'une sortie nocturne, dans une maison abandonnée. La suite était simple. Ils devaient se rendre avec leurs valises vides à Pré-au-lard pour faire semblant d'accompagner leurs amis et ensuite rejoindre Londres par leurs propres moyens.

\- Je suis vraiment partagé, Harry…

\- Severus, ce n'est plus le moment de reculer, je crois.

Harry donna la valise vide à Severus et celui-ci la serra comme si c'était le dernier bastion de la raison. Harry abandonna sa robe et la rangea sous son lit. Il enfila un énorme pull affreux et entoura son cou de son écharpe. Severus était déjà prêt, il avait enfilé une longe cape noire sur un pull et un pantalon de la même couleur. Ils sortirent des dortoirs et rejoignirent sans s'adresser un seul mot Cassie, Rebecca, William et Lily.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous entêtez à rester, dit Lily. Mon père était d'accord pour vous héberger.

\- Parce que la bibliothèque sera vide et qu'on aura beaucoup plus de place pour réviser, murmura Severus.

\- Parce que j'ai un pari à gagner contre William.

Le brun sourit à Harry.

\- Ne rêve pas Adams, je vais tellement t'humilier !

Harry fit un sourire narquois à William.

\- Oh, comme c'est intéressant, on passe à un autre niveau ?

William croisa les bras.

\- On veut corser les choses, Harry ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu proposes, William ?

\- Si j'ai plus d'Optimal que toi, je veux t'entendre chanter une chanson de Celestia lors du dernier repas de l'année.

\- Bien, si j'ai plus d'Optimal que toi, c'est toi qui chanteras et tu devras porter une cravate Poufsouffle !

William pointa le doigt sur le torse d'Harry, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

\- Et toi une cravate Gryffondor !

Les deux garçons se mirent à rire.

\- Pourquoi tu as une valise, Sev ?

\- Il parait que Moira, une amie à Harry, répare les valises et leur ajoute des parties supplémentaires. Je vais passer la voir une fois qu'on vous aura accompagnés.

\- D'accord. N'oubliez pas de répondre à nos lettres. Surtout toi, Harry !

Harry leva la main en signe de compréhension. Les deux garçons regardèrent leurs amis monter dans le train. Dès que la machine disparut à l'horizon, Harry entraîna Severus.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que l'on soit en train de faire ça… Je n'y arrive pas…

Harry laissa Severus répéter cette phrase plusieurs fois avant de soupirer tout en ajustant le sac de voyage sur son dos. Il se tourna vers le brun et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Severus ! Prends ça comme un voyage initiatique, des vacances entre deux amis.

\- Et j'oublie le fait qu'on va peut-être entrer illégalement chez quelqu'un ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on ferait une chose pareille.

\- Je ne suis pas idiot, Harry ! Je sais très bien qu'il ne nous accueillera pas à bras ouverts et tu as prévu quelque chose de complètement illégal pour parvenir à tes fins.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Ce qu'il aurait aimé que ça soit Ron avec lui à ce moment-là... Lui, au moins, n'aurait pas posé de questions.

\- Alors on laisse tomber ?

Severus se pinça le nez en grognant.

\- On a qu'une seule vie, n'est-ce-pas ?

Harry évita de répondre avec honnêteté.

\- C'est comme tu dis.

\- Alors allons-y.

Le blond sourit à son ami et ils se mirent en route. Severus ne faisait que suivre Harry, ils devaient sortir du village et au bout d'une trentaine de minutes de marche, il vit Hugin se poser sur l'épaule d'Harry.

\- Tu l'as pris avec toi ?

\- Il faut bien, il connaît la route. Surtout si le lieu est caché aux moldus.

\- Et comment fait-on pour se rendre à Portland, alors ?

Harry se tourna vers Severus avec un drôle de regard. Il s'arrêta sur le trottoir et sortit sa baguette.

\- Tu ne le sais pas ?

\- Tu n'as pas l'intention de nous faire voyager en balai ?

\- Non, on va y aller en bus.

\- En bus ?! Harry tu n'…

Mais Harry ne le laissa pas parler, il agita sa baguette d'un mouvement sec. Severus le regarda faire les yeux ronds, puis il se pencha un peu sur la route. Il recula d'un bond quand un bus sortit de nulle part et se gara brusquement devant lui.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?!

La porte du bus empire s'ouvrit sur un homme noir et mince, portant le costume de contrôleur londonien. Harry s'efforça de ne pas ouvrir la bouche, stupéfait. L'homme était noir de peau, avait des dreadlocks rassemblés en une queue de cheval et une barbe aux poils noirs et drus. Le blond savait parfaitement où il l'avait vu. C'était la tête réduite qui pendouillait sous le rétroviseur.

\- Bonjour les ptits gars ! dit-il de sa voix amusée avec son léger accent. Vous montez ou vous campez ici ?!

\- On monte, dit Harry précipitamment.

Severus le regarda, estomaqué, mais le suivit presque immédiatement.

\- Alors, ou est ce qu'on va les ptits gars ?

\- A Portland, s'il-vous-plaît.

\- Oh, ça fait un sacré chemin ! Et où exactement à Portland ?

Harry pinça les lèvres.

\- On va y camper, lança Severus d'un air sérieux, on y rejoint des amis, donc à l'entrée de la ville, ça ira.

Le contrôleur se mit à rire.

\- Faites pas cette tête, tant que vous n'êtes pas recherchés, je vous amène où vous voulez !

L'homme écarta sa veste et imprima deux tickets, un pour chacun d'entre eux. Harry fouilla dans sa bourse pour le payer et Severus remarqua pour la première fois que leur voyage reposerait sur les économies d'Harry.

\- On y va, Ernie ! Installez-vous, les gosses. On en a pour la journée et une partie de la nuit !

Harry s'avança dans le bus et Severus le suivit. Dès que l'engin démarra, il tomba sur Harry et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux au sol. Derrière eux une voix s'exclama de bien se tenir. Severus et Harry grognèrent en même temps.

Ils finirent par s'installer sur deux lits au deuxième étage. Étrangement, dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent chacun sur un matelas, les secousses s'arrêtèrent net. Severus regarda Harry avec surprise tandis que ce dernier souriait de toutes ses dents. Harry posa sa tête contre l'oreiller et repensa à tout ce qu'il avait fait de fou avec Ron et Hermione. A quel point il avait mis sa vie en danger et celle de ses amis sans jamais vraiment apprécier toutes les choses extraordinaires qu'il avait vécues. En y repensant, s'il mettait le coté franchement suicidaire de la chose, sa vie avait été ponctuée d'exploits : rencontrer un chien à trois tête, se battre contre un basilic, être soigné par un phénix, rencontrer un loup garou, voyager en voiture volante, faire face à une araignée géante... Et toutes les choses époustouflantes vécues au fil de ses années sans jamais, pas une seule fois, se soucier du fait qu'il aurait pu mourir.

Harry se rendit compte alors qu'il n'avait jamais eu peur de la mort. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de perdre la vie mais il avait peur que d'autres la perdent. De cette manière, il comprit beaucoup mieux l'aspect de l'épouvantard. Même s'il s'était fait à l'idée d'être l'élu, ou quelque chose du genre, sa mort aurait dû arriver tant de fois que ça n'avait presque plus de sens pour lui. Et encore une fois, il n'était pas mort, même lorsqu'il l'avait choisi.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu as voulu travailler ?

La voix de Severus sortit Harry de ses pensées. Le blond se tourna vers lui en haussant un sourcil puis se remit de nouveau à observer le toit du bus.

\- Pour toi.

\- Comment ça, pour moi ?!

\- Après ce qui s'est passé à Noël, je me suis dit que si je travaillais et que je trouvais un endroit où vivre, tu pourrais venir habiter avec moi. Pour ne pas retourner chez ta mère.

\- C'est une blague ?!

\- J'aurais choisi quelque chose proche de chez Lily, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes, Harry ? Tu n'as pas fait ça uniquement pour moi ?!

\- Pas uniquement pour toi, non. Je te rappelle que je n'ai pas non plus de maison. J'ai juste pris les devants.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait tout ça ?

Harry entendit parfaitement l'hésitation dans la voix de Severus. Pourquoi faisait-il tout ça ? Au début, c'était sûrement pour éviter que Severus fasse l'erreur de vendre ses parents. Aujourd'hui, c'était sûrement parce que…

\- … Parce que nous sommes amis. Peut-être que tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de moi, au final. Après tout, tu as vaincu l'épouvantard.

Severus se redressa.

-Parce que j'y ai été obligé…

\- Parce que tu es un sorcier doué.

\- Penses-tu que tu n'as besoin de personne ?

Harry soupira.

\- Au contraire, ma vie dépend de beaucoup de gens.

Severus ne répondit rien. Au bout d'un moment, ils finirent par essayer d'occuper leur temps en révisant puis finirent par s'endormir. Ce fut l'arrêt brutal du bus qui les réveilla. Harry tomba de son lit alors que Severus fut plus prompt à se rattraper.

\- Portland, les ptits gars !

Harry rangea rapidement leurs affaires. Severus descendit le premier les escaliers. Le contrôleur les regarda sortir.

\- N'hésitez pas à faire de nouveau appel à nos services !

\- Merci, dit Harry.

Les portes se refermèrent sous son nez et Harry et Severus regardèrent le bus disparaître. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient été abandonnés au niveau d'une immense route qui traversait la mer. Aucune voiture ne s'y déplaçait et il faisait nuit noire.

\- Harry, regarde !

Le blond observa la direction que pointait Severus du doigt. Il regardait la mer. Harry faillit hausser les épaules : la mer, il l'avait vue durant un mois en compagnie d'Artus. Même si ça avait été la première fois qu'il avait appréciée, il n'avait pas pu y mettre un doigt de pied. A part voler au-dessus, il n'y avait rien fait.

Il connaissait, pas Severus.

Harry le regarda descendre les rochers, seulement guidé par la lumière d'une lune croissante et des myriades d'étoiles qui éclairaient leur chemin. Severus s'assit et écouta le bruit de l'eau, de l'afflux et du reflux des vagues qui ricochaient sur la pierre et envoyaient leurs embruns dans leurs cheveux.

\- Aller chez Cassie, c'était mes premières vacances en dehors de chez moi. C'était la première fois que je visitais une autre maison. Dormir chez Lily était une première aussi… Et ça… Ça, c'est formidable. Je n'ai jamais été en retenue, je ne suis jamais sorti en douce du dortoir, je n'ai jamais menti aussi éhontément à Lily. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux, Harry… Merci.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer et décida de ne pas gâcher ce moment avec des phrases inutiles. Severus finit par se relever et Harry sortit de son sac un balai minuscule et lui rendit sa taille normale. Il grimpa dessus et Severus se mit derrière lui. Hugin se posa au bout du manche et Harry les fit s'élever dans les airs. Ils ne purent pas prendre beaucoup de hauteur, le temps nuageux les empêchait d'avoir une vue d'ensemble de l'île. Severus agita sa baguette pour faire parler Hugin.

\- Vent d'ouest. Descente sud-ouest. Plus bas encore.

Il se tut de nouveau et Harry prit la direction indiquée. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent vers une immense forêt qui surplombait la côte. Hugin piailla et Harry amortit leur descente dans la forêt. Au dessus des falaises où les arbres n'allaient pas plus loin se dressait un phare. Ce dernier avait sa partie haute totalement détruite, aucune lentille ne brillerait plus jamais pour guider les navires, pensa Harry.

\- C'est là–bas, murmura Severus.

\- On dirait bien. Nous allons monter la tente ici.

Harry posa un pied au sol et Severus descendit du balai. Ils montèrent leur abri de fortune et Harry dressa des barrières anti-moldus. Une fois tout ça fait, ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la tente. Elle donnait la forme d'une petite chambre, deux lits de camps de chaque coté de la toile et au milieu une petite table. Harry retira ses chaussures et s'allongea dans son lit. Severus en fit de même et, d'un coup de baguette, éteignit leur lampe. Ils s'endormirent tous les deux.

 **OoooooooooOooooooooO**

Harry et Severus prirent le plus simple des petits-déjeuners : un sandwich qu'ils avaient fait préparer par Perry avant de partir. Ils mangèrent en silence.

Une fois dehors, Severus souffla dans ses mains. Le ciel était gris et il était sûr qu'il allait pleuvoir. Harry sortit à sa suite.

\- Comment on procède ?

Harry mit quelque chose entre ses doigts. Severus s'empara de la petite fiole que venait de lui donner Harry. Il l'ouvrit et la porta à son nez puis grimaça.

\- C'est… Du polynectar ?!

\- Fin connaisseur.

\- Comment as-tu fait ? Lily t'en a préparé ?!

\- Non, Lord en a volé en début d'année.

\- Comment ça, volé ?!

\- Et bien, il a cette drôle de faculté de pouvoir avaler des choses et les recracher. Tu sais, comme lorsque le serpent a recracher la baguette de Sirius.

\- Je n'en reviens pas ! Tu as volé dans la réserve de Slughorn !

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas la seule chose que j'ai volée.

Le visage de Severus devint livide.

\- Quoi d'autre ?!

\- Un cheveu.

\- Tu vas te transformer en Slughorn ?

\- Non, tu vas te transformer en Slughorn.

\- Pourquoi moi ?!

\- Tu es le plus attentif de nous deux en potions, tu es plus poli que moi et s'il se met à te taper sur les nerfs, tu seras beaucoup plus diplomate.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, couina Severus.

\- Si, tu peux. Allons-y.

\- Harry…

\- On a qu'une seule vie, Severus ! dit le blond en en riant.

Severus resta un long moment à contempler la fiole. Illégal, tout ce qu'ils faisaient était totalement illégal. Il se mit à courir après Harry. Cachés dans les fourrés devant le phare, les deux garçons restèrent tapis un long moment.

\- Je suis sensé faire quoi ?

\- Tu bois, tu t'invites, tu le fais parler. Pendant un peu moins d'une heure.

\- Et toi tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Je vais fouiller. Tu es prêt ?

\- Non, absolument pas.

\- Parfait.

Severus porta la potion d'une main tremblante à sa bouche. Il but une petite gorgée et Harry s'empara de la fiole avant qu'il ne la fasse tomber durant la douloureuse transformation. Il contempla ses mains qui n'étaient plus maigres et blanches mais vieilles, épaisses et tachés par la vieillesse. Sa grimace donna un air comique au visage de Slughorn et Harry sourit, satisfait.

\- C'est vraiment la pire des idées que je n'ai jamais eues...

\- Je t'assure que -y.

Severus sortit des fourrées et se dirigea d'un pas incertain vers l'entrée. Dès qu'Harry vit la porte s'ouvrir et un homme sourire maladroitement à Severus, il retourna dans la forêt. Il prit son balai et s'envola au dessus du phare pour atterrir sur les décombres. Comme il aurait aimé avoir Lord avec lui, ou être un animagus et se transformer en serpent... Il se promit de réfléchir sérieusement à cette possibilité.

Il posa un pied qu'il espéra adroit sur les pierres et rapetissa une nouvelle fois son balai. Il aurait peut-être lui aussi dû prendre du polynectar... D'un coup de baguette, il ouvrit la trappe au sol qui ne lui résista pas. Harry descendit les escaliers en colimaçon avec une grande prudence pour enfin se retrouver devant une porte en bois qu'il ouvrit doucement. Dès qu'il entra dans la pièce ronde, il entendit les voix en dessous.

\- Professeur Slughorn, je ne pensais pas vous revoir !

\- Et bien, il s'avère que ce n'était pas prévu. Mais voyez-vous, j'avais rendez-vous avec un autre de mes confrères dans le sud de l'Angleterre et je me suis dit : pourquoi ne pas passer voir un de mes anciens élèves. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas dans vos recherches ?

Harry avait entendu la pointe de malice que Severus avait mise dans ses derniers mots. Il fit le tour de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. C'était un bureau en désordre où s'éparpillaient partout des feuilles, des livres et des plumes. Harry parcourut en premier la bibliothèque. Elle était remplie de livres sur la lycanthropie, sur la métamorphose humaine et animale, sur les animagi et les enchantements de transformation. Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Ses yeux se portèrent sur un hibou qu'il n'avait pas vu en entrant. L'animal perdait toutes ses plumes et semblait terriblement vieux. Harry s'approcha de lui et l'oiseau ouvrit un œil paresseusement.

Le blond lui donna la parole.

\- Où range-t-il les choses importantes ?

\- Les livres sont en haut, mais les réponses sont en bas.

\- En bas où ?

\- Tout en bas, sous le sol.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il se mit à fouiller partout, cherchant le moindre indice ou quelque chose qui le mettrait sur la piste d'une quelconque potion tout en écoutant la discussion qui se poursuivait.

\- J'avance, professeur, j'avance ! Je ne peux encore rien dire vous savez si je me suis éloigné, c'est pour garder mes recherches secrètes.

\- Oui. A ce propos, j'aimerais que vous me pardonniez d'avoir permis à mes élèves de vous joindre, je ne ferais plus cette erreur à l'avenir. Je vous comprends de vouloir être prudent.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, c'est déjà oublié. De toute façon, personne à part vous ne viendrais se perdre ici.

\- Ahaha, vous savez à quel point j'aime avoir un œil sur la réussite de mes anciens élèves ! Et vous étiez très brillant !

Harry n'en revenait pas : Severus jouait le jeu à la perfection. Pourquoi en aurait-il douté, après tout ? N'avait-il pas joué le jeu durant de longues années auprès de Voldemort ? Au final, Harry ne trouva rien et l'heure était presque écoulée. Il n'avait pas l'intention de jouer avec sa chance alors il rebroussa chemin. Il remonta les escaliers rapidement et s'envola sur son balai. Il retourna à l'orée des bois et attendit que Severus sorte, en priant que celui-ci ait compté les minutes. Severus sortit, salua poliment Damocles et fit mine de reprendre le chemin qui le ramenait en ville. Quand la porte se ferma, Harry pouvait voir que les cheveux de Slughorn redevenaient noirs. Severus vit qu'il redevenait lui-même et se jeta dans les bois. Harry le rejoignit en vitesse.

\- Alors ?

\- Ce vieux fou ne veut rien dire du tout. Il est encore plus parano que moi… Et toi ?

\- Le hibou dit que ça se trouve dans le sous sol.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

\- J'ai vu une trappe dans le salon, sous le fauteuil.

Harry écarquilla les yeux puis un sourire illumina son visage.

\- Je rêve, mon cher Rogue, ou vous vous prenez au jeu ?

\- Tout ça c'est de la folie, Adams. Mais ça m'intrigue énormément.

\- Voilà ce que je propose : je vais rester ici ce soir pour voir comment se passe la nuit et…

\- Je reste avec toi, le coupa Severus.

\- D'accord, dit Harry trop heureux de voir que Severus s'ouvrait enfin.

Ils s'établirent de façon à avoir une vue sur le phare abîmé. De là ou ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir la lumière du bureau dans lequel s'était retrouvé Harry. Le blond versa un verre de soupe qu'il avait ramenée et en donna à Severus, qui souffla dessus.

\- Et si on ne trouve rien ?

Harry sirota son bol de soupe du bout des lèvres avant de réfléchir à la question. Ça pouvait très bien être un coup d'épée dans l'eau. A son époque, Remus avait dit que c'était une découverte récente.

\- Alors, à cause de toi, un élève qui n'a rien demandé devra quitter l'école et vivre une vie de paria.

Severus le regarda avec horreur et Harry lui fit un mince sourire.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête. James, Sirius et Remus sont tout aussi responsable, dans cette histoire. Ce que l'on cherche ne va peut-être pas le faire changer d'avis mais peut-être que ça l'aidera. Si on échoue, espérons que ses amis seront un soutien suffisant...

Harry voulait faire un peu peur à Severus mais pas qu'il se fustige pour tous les maux du monde. Le blond avait parfaitement conscience que jamais Dumbledore ne laisserait Remus partir et qu'il userait des mots nécessaires pour le convaincre de rester _;_ surtout si Severus avait l'intention de tenir sa langue.

Harry ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment de ce que deviendrait Remus, sauf de sa mort bien sûr. S'il avait entrepris ce voyage, c'était avant tout pour Severus, pour le connaître mieux. Quelque part au fond de lui, il voulait arrêter de croire que c'était uniquement pour ses parents qu'il s'approchait de lui. Il gardait en mémoire que c'était sa vie qu'il avait vue défilé. Qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer Lily et, par amour pour elle, s'était dévoué à protéger Harry. Il aurait très bien pu ne pas s'en soucier Lily morte, il aurait vraiment pu ne pas faire d'efforts pour Harry. Même si son comportement avait été odieux, Harry n'avait jamais vraiment rien fait pour montrer plus de bonne foi. Même si Dumbledore lui avait répété sans cesse qu'il avait confiance en Rogue, Harry était resté buté, aveuglé par sa haine et par le fait que Severus ne faisait aucun traitement de faveur à son égard.

Pourtant, il avait prévenu l'Ordre pour vérifier si Sirius était toujours à l'abri. Harry avait jugé trop vite. Il l'avait presque tout le temps fait durant ses années à Poudlard. Il s'était souvent trompé sur plusieurs personnes. Aujourd'hui, il faisait au moins l'effort de se remettre un peu en question. Severus avait souffert et s'était retrouvé seul, tout comme Tom Jedusor, finalement. Harry secoua la tête venait-il de comparer Severus à Voldemort ? Pourtant, leurs vies étaient presque similaires. Et la sienne, pareille à celle de Sirius.

Harry s'appuya un peu plus contre l'arbre. Tout ça, tout ce qu'il avait décidé de faire, c'était d'abord pour Severus et autour de lui, il y avait plus de gens à aider que prévu.

\- Harry, regarde !

Harry leva les yeux sur le bureau et vit que la lumière s'était éteinte. Il scruta l'obscurité et remarqua avec dépit qu'aucune autre lumière ne s'allumait sauf… Il se redressa et Severus fit pareil. Une petite lueur éclairait l'herbe au pied du phare.

\- C'est le sous-sol.

\- Il va falloir qu'on y retourne. Et là, ça sera vraiment illégal.

Harry rangea ses affaires et se releva.

\- Allons nous coucher. On reviendra demain à la première heure. Avec un peu de chance, il sortira de chez lui.

Severus acquiesça. Ils retournèrent dans leur tente mais aucun d'eux n'avait l'air de vouloir trouver le sommeil.

\- Harry ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je peux te poser une question… Personnelle ?

\- Oui.

Severus resta silencieux et Harry bougea légèrement sur le lit de fortune.

\- Comment as-tu su que tu préférais les garçons ?

Un sourire se peignit sur les lèvres d'Harry. Il ne l'avait jamais su, il avait juste voulu être tranquille et les choses avaient pris un drôle de tournant. Sans vraiment le vouloir, il se mit à jouer avec le bracelet de William. Il avait beau vivre quelque chose de simple avec Artus, toutes ses pensées étaient focalisées sur le brun.

\- Je ne le savais pas jusqu'à ce que j'en embrasse un.

\- Juste avec un baiser ?

\- Je sais pas si c'est juste le baiser. Je me suis dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance : garçon ou fille, du moment que ça me plaisait... Et ça m'a plu.

\- Donc si William avait été une fille, par exemple, ça aurait été pareil ?

\- Exactement. Du moins, si cette fille avait ce même caractère. Franc, boudeur, jaloux, avec le regard mauvais.

\- Ça n'en fait pas une fille très amicale…

\- En effet, rigola Harry. Je pense que c'est juste une question d'alchimie. Si tu embrasses quelqu'un et que tu te rends compte que tu veux recommencer et bien c'est que ça le fait. Ou alors, tu n'as qu'à penser à la personne que tu aimerais embrasser. Tu aimerais embrasser Lily ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas. Avant, oui, peut-être. Mais j'ai de plus en plus l'impression que c'est indécent. Depuis les vacances de Noël, c'était plus comme être dans une famille d'accueil. De toute façon, je n'aurais jamais le courage de le faire. Lily… Elle m'impressionne.

Harry se remit à rire et Severus grogna.

\- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda Harry.

Le brun ne répondit pas à cette question mais en posa une autre.

\- C'est comment d'embrasser quelqu'un ?

Harry se sentit bêtement rougir. Même Ron n'avait jamais posé cette question. A quel point avaient-ils grandi trop vite sans vraiment grandir comme il le fallait ? Il se redressa avec l'idée de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Tu veux que je t'embrasse ?

Dès que la fin de sa phrase fut prononcée, Harry sut qu'il venait de dire n'importe quoi. Embrasser son professeur de potions. Embrasser Severus Rogue... C'était comme vouloir embrasser Sirius ou Remus… C'était n'importe quoi ! Il allait lui dire d'oublier quand la réponse de Rogue fusa dans la tente.

\- Tu le ferais ?

\- Severus… Tu te rends compte que c'est à moi que tu parles ? Harry, ton ami ? Tu es sûr de ce que tu demandes ?

\- Si je disais oui, tu le ferais ?

Harry ne répondit rien. Son cœur battait le concours de cœur le moins rythmé au monde. Il fallait qu'il pense comme un adolescent. Si Ron le lui avait demandé, l'aurait-il fait ? Si Dean le lui avait demandé ? Non… Mais si Dubois le lui avait demandé, il aurait dit oui, si Fred ou George le lui avait demandé, il aurait dit oui aussi. Harry écarquilla les yeux _;_ il y avait un peu trop de garçons à qui il aurait pu dire oui, au final.

Si Draco Malfoy… Harry se redressa d'un bon. Il sortit de son lit et fit prudemment le chemin en direction du lit de Severus.

\- Qu'est ce que…

\- Un baiser, Severus. Je te préviens tout de suite : tu n'es pas mon genre alors ne t'emballe pas si ça te plaît.

Severus ne répondit rien mais Harry sentit sa respiration changer. Il l'entendit bouger contre le lit de camp. Harry se positionna pour être plus ou moins en face de lui. Il tendit une main dans le noir - pas question de faire ça avec une lumière ! - du bout des doigts il tomba sur la joue de Severus. Il la caressa doucement et sentit le brun tenter de retenir sa respiration. Quand enfin il toucha ses lèvres, il fit une liste des différences.

Artus avait les lèvres plus charnues, surtout celle du bas, un peu plus gonflées, plus rouges. Celles de William étaient de la même épaisseur, similaires et quand il souriait, d'un vrai sourire, ses lèvres s'étiraient sur presque toutes ses dents. Severus, lui, avait les lèvres fines. Il sentit le petit creux de sa lèvre supérieure sous la pulpe de son index. C'était la première fois qu'il se concentrait autant sur une partie du corps de quelqu'un. C'était bizarre mais pas déplaisant. Harry sentait le souffle chaud de Severus contre sa peau, le brun avait repris une respiration normale, comme apaisée par les drôles de caresses d'Harry. La langue de Severus sortit pour lécher ses lèvres et elle frôla les doigts d'Harry.

Le blond retira sa main et se pencha vers lui.

\- Harry, mumura Severus.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas… Si je pense à quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Bon sang, non !

Il entendit un petit rire s'échapper de la bouche de Severus puis le silence fut de nouveau là. Harry se lécha les lèvres à son tour et reprit sa progression en direction de celles de son ami. Enfin, elles se touchèrent. Harry ferma les yeux, essayant de se concentrer sur les mouvements de Severus. Il ne se passa rien et au moment où il se dit qu'il fallait qu'il se relève, la bouche de Severus s'entrouvrit légèrement. Harry se retira puis l'embrassa de nouveau et cette fois-ci la langue du brun darda timidement entre ses lèvres. Harry sortit la sienne et elles se touchèrent légèrement. Il appuya un peu plus sa bouche contre celle de Severus et ce dernier se redressa. Bientôt, Harry tenta de donner un sens au baiser, il fit comme Artus et alla récupérer la langue de Severus contre la sienne pour les faire jouer ensemble. Le brun joua le jeu et suivit le mouvement. La tente était emplie du bruit de leurs bouches se collant l'une contre l'autre ou se détachant dans un bruit de succion pour se reprendre de nouveau. Quand Harry décida que ça avait assez duré, il se redressa haletant, le souffle court.

\- Severus, dit-il la voix basse.

Le brun resta silencieux et Harry retourna sans en demander plus dans son lit.

\- C'était… Bien. Mais mon cœur ne bat pas pour toi.

Harry se mit à rire et il se tourna dans son lit.

\- Tant mieux, je n'aurais pas voulu te briser le cœur.

\- Tu ne me demandes pas à qui je pensais ?

\- Tu finiras bien par me le dire, non ?

\- … Oui. Je déteste quand tu fais ça.

\- Quand je fais quoi ?

\- Quand tu donnes l'impression de prévoir toutes mes actions.

\- Pourtant… Je n'avais rien prévu de tout ça.

\- Donc je t'ai un peu surpris ?

\- Un peu, ricana Harry, le mot est faible.

Plus aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de Severus. Harry resta attentif à son humeur jusqu'à ce que son souffle régulier soit celui d'un garçon endormi. Alors enfin, il se força à ne plus penser à William. Parce que c'était lui qu'il avait imaginé.

.

.

A suivre.

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous a plu, bon j'avoue j'ai un peu fais ma folle mais hey qui suis-je pour ne pas m'amuser un peu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un ptit message ça fais toujours zizir. A vendredi !**


	33. Aide moi

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ( ?)

Je vais, avant de vous laisser avec le reste de l'histoire faire un **récap important** de l'état de la fic.

 **-Elle n'est pas finis.**

 **-A l'heure ou je vous écris, il y a plus de 650 pages, 250 000 mots et j'ai sur vous l'équivalent d'une vingtaine de chapitre d'avance, si ce n'est plus.**

 **-Cette histoire sera en deux parties et ici ce n'est que le Livre I qui se passe dans le passé. Le livre II, se passera dans le futur.**

 **-Cette histoire à pour but final d'être un Drarry. Ce n'est pas un secret, ce qui sera intéressant est le pourquoi et le comment.**

 **-Je sais déjà, qui meurt, qui vit, qui épouse qui, qui aime qui et comment se termine l'histoire.**

 **-Ma bêta et toujours Titou Douh.**

 **-Koeur sur vous les agneaux.**

je vous laisse avec les réponses aux reviews et le chapitre.

 **Krankar Volund** : Non Harry ne peut pas se permettre une telle chose XD, et je pense que ça l'aurait un peu dérangé, mine de rien il l'aime son père. J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite. Bonne lecture !

 **Oznela** : Haha je comprends ta tristesse et tes inquiétudes (j'ai les mêmes au fond de mon cœur, parce que oui…j'ai un cœur XD). J'avoue c'est juste un baiser. Des potes s'embrassent en soirée pour moins que ça u_u. Faut savoir se détendre et ça fait du bien par ou ça passe (vualà). Mhh si c'est méchant le vol, mais là c'est un cas de force majeure non ? J'espère que la suite te plaira en tout cas. Gros koeur sur toi.

 **Noah2209** : Oui c'est…triste. Mais ne déprimons pas, l'amour ça va, ça vient. C'est fait de tout petit rien ! Merci pour ta lecture et ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout de même. Koeur sur toi.

 **DeviousClass** : D'accord je ne dirais rien, les cours c'est important. Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'Harry était déjà totalement dans le déni XD. Depuis le début ! Severus/Remus ? Vraiment ? Comme c'est mmh bizarre. J'y avais jamais pensé. Je pense que Sirius est un petit aguicheur surtout. Merci pour ta lecture, et ton com. Bonne lecture et koeur sur toi.

 **Angelyoru** : Totalement illégal, mais Harry est le roi de l'illégalité. En vérité c'est lui le pire XD, c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas devenu préfet, on parle du gamin qui vole dans le bureau des gens, écoute les conversations des autres, se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas, entre au ministère par effraction. Ne respecte pas les règles d'une école et se comporte comme le fils du directeur XD. C'est le digne fils de James et Sirius hahaha. A qui pensait Severus…je ne dirais rien. Merci pour ta lecture et ton com. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **JBE** : Non en effet il ne le sait pas XD. Merci de comprendre mon point de vue pour Peter, mais il n'en restera pas là dans tout les cas. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Marie** : Hahah merci beaucoup, même un petit message comme ça, ça fait plaisir ne t'en fais pas.

 **Seraphine 13** : Hahah mais tellement un truc du style Serpentor ou Gryffentard. C'est Severus qui en a rajouté aussi * fais une petite prière pour garder le secret*.

 **Serpenta** : Chalut ! Hahah j'avoue j'ai un peu fais du what the fuck, je voulais voir ce que ça donne. Normalement je déteste plus ou moins le snarry, mais bon il faut gouter avant de dire qu'on aime pas (et verdict…je pense que ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé). D'un autre coté je trouvais ça trop mignon qu'il parte tous les deux que j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Aaah Sirius et Severus, tant de mystère autour d'eux…Merci pour ta lecture sur Retour et Two Birds, merci pour tes coms. Et merci d'aimer Lord qui est un peu dans le sommeil pour le moment XD. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours. Gros koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **AnitaBlake93100** : Mmmh je me demande bien ce qui te fais penser ça XD ? Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

 **1** : Mais de rien. Oui tu as bien compris hoho. En effet il pense à Draco. Parce que dans le futur…le but c'est un Drarry.

 **Petite fée en sucre** : Merci beaucoup !

 **Millon** :Quand tu dis ça comme ça…on dirait vraiment des criminels XD. Du coup jme sens mal pour eux. Mais dois-je rappeler au monde entier qu'on parle d'Harry Potter, le type qui est sortis de Gringrott à dos de dragon, DE DRAGON ! Ce type est juste taré dans sa tête voilà tout XD. Mais tellement pour Lord, c'est pas juste trop mignon je le vois trop faire « bleuarg » et cracher la fiole en sifflant avec un sourire à la « Ka » dans le livre de la jungle huhu. Oh mais Lily n'est pas obligée de tout savoir, est ce que les parents savent tout de ce que font leurs enfants *hin hin hin*. Il est super amoureux, cet idiot mais il y a plus important que Will pour le moment haha. En effet ça serait trop simple que Peter disparaisse juste comme ça. J'ai encore quelque truc avec lui. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas trop fait revenir la sirène, je jongle avec trop de perso (mais c'est bien que tu t'en souviennes, je vais te confier un truc…dans le Livre II elle aura un super rôle aussi). Je ne crois pas que Regulus risque grand-chose XD. Mais j'imagine Lucius tenté de lui tirer les vers du nez et c'est drôle dans ma tête. Merci pour ta lecture, ta review, tes compliments. J'espère que la suite te plaira, koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Soln96** : Bonne question. Mais il semblerait que beaucoup de personne fassent déjà des prédictions sur l'élu du cœur de Severus X). J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **Chapel Lucie** : Merchi beaucoup. Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

 **Moony's Words** : Plait-il ? J'avoue c'est partie en kakawuet aussi là. Mais c'est tendue, deux garçons dans une tente, à surveiller un type mon cerveau est partis en mode « Brockeback Mountain » tu peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça ! Wesh t'es énervante à trouver les incohérences XD. Nan jdec, t'as raison jme suis foirée lamentablement mais on va dire que c'est magique et que dans ce qu'on appelle « behind the scene » Severus à ajusté ses vêtements avec sa baguette magique m'voyez. Parce qu'il y a des fics ou ils ne chouine pas ? En ce qui me concerne je le pense plus opportuniste qu'influençable et il n'a même pas eut la force de faire confiance à ses amis…ses amis. Non vraiment, je ne peux pas (je cherche au fond de mon cœur de la compassion mais ça vient pas, désolée). Non en effet il n'est pas un mangemort, dans le canon original il le devient en dernière année il me semble. Ce qui est bizarre et on a pas vraiment d'explication sur le pourquoi du comment. Du coup en modifiant ça je trouve une raison suffisante pour que Peter fasse n'importe quoi. Mais qui sait peut-être qu'Harry aura des remords (enfin j'en doute). Je suis navrée que Regulus n'apparaisse pas dans CES chapitres (encore désolée XD). Harry et William…sont sur un bateau, William tombe à l'eau qui y reste ? Artus ne mets pas assez les pieds dans la forêt interdite pour que ça arrive XD. J'aime tes parenthèses haha. Merci pour ta lecture, pour ta review, pour tes délires qui me font rire. Gros koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **KrisIzzy** : Voilà, c'est carrément du fan-service XD. En même temps c'est pas difficile d'être dans la tête d'Harry XD. Ah fichu Draco qui n'existe pas mais dont le nom apparait trop souvent u_u. Je n'avouerais rien du tout, parce que ça ne serait pas drôle et que si il ne finissait pas ensemble, Sev et Siri vous seriez hyper déçus et tout et tout. Et je suis une personne qui n'aime pas trop décevoir. Alors que si ça arrive et bien vous serez genre « je le savais » ou encore « Yass » pour ceux qui aiment le Sirus ou le Severius…je sais pas comment on appelle ce couple. Merci à toi de me lire et de poster une review qui me fait rire et plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Quetsche** : XD Sev amoureux d'Artus en secret je sais pas pourquoi mais je suis surprise de pas y avoir pensé moi-même. Comme quoi on peut toujours former des couples bizarre XD ! Merci pour ta lecture et tes compliments. Koeur sur toi.

 **Yume resonnance** : Oui alors Dumbledore à un peu fais caca dans le paté pour Sirius à l'époque. Je veux dire on parle du meilleur ami de James, même McGonagall aurait du s'interposer et dire que c'était impossible. Je pense qu'il leur fallait juste un coupable et voilà tout. Bref pour moi l'arrestation et la mort de Sirius sera toujours une profonde injustice dans mon cœur blessé. Merci pour ta petite note sur les pensées d'Harry par rapport à la mort. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture !

 **Bloodynirvana** : Je serais muette comme une tombe en forme de carpe. Pour le savoir tu devras lire la suite et du coup tu peux admirer la façon merveilleuse avec laquelle j'oblige le lecteur à continuer mon histoire XD.

 **A.F** : C'est ça, il ne peut pas rester tranquille cinq seconde, il faut vraiment qu'il fasse tout et n'importe quoi ce garçon XD. Oh Lucius…mmh, je pense que mmhh. Je ne vais rien ajouter de plus. Hahah merci pour Two birds, effectivement c'est suivre deux intrigues différentes mais qui reste quelque part un peu lié mais tu verras ça au fil de l'histoire. Edaward Lupin, le fils de Tonks et Remus. Tout le monde l'appelle Teddy, mais son vrai prénom c'est Edward normalement et comme Draco ne nomme personne par leur sunoms il l'appelle Edward au lieu de Ted ou Teddy. Vualà. Merci pour tes lectures et ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi !

 **Alexy971** : De rien ! Merci pour ta lecture !

 **Vanimia** : Ah mais je comprends, on ne peut rien faire avec l'appli FF, c'est diabolique XD. Ah zut j'espère que euh l'histoire diffère un peu XD, je voudrais pas être accusé de plagiat (même si bon, tout les retour dans le temps se ressemblent un peu, je crois…je dis ça parce que je n'en lis aucun…en vrai huhu). Ouah…il va falloir que je t'impressionne ? Je sens la pression sur mes épaules, c'est drôle parce que je n'ai pas encore écris la façon dont ils doivent se rencontrer de nouveau donc, je suis au même stade que toi, je me demande bien comment ça va se passer. Il faut que je m'impressionne aussi haha. Pfiou merci pour Remus, parce qu'en vrai je sais pas vraiment comment jauger ce perso, chui un peu à la ramasse quand ça le concerne XD. Merci pour ta lecture, tes compliments, ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Luffynette** : Merci !

 **Sora94** : Salut toi. Excuse moi de ne pas t'avoir répondu, mais comme tu avançais vite dans l'histoire je me suis dit que je pouvais bien attendre que tu sois au dernier chapitre pour te répondre de cette façon. Donc j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, maintenant dès que tu posteras une review j'y répondrais quoiqu'il arrive. Je suis contente de tout ce que tu as laissé sur mes autres histoires et de celles que tu as postées sur retour. Je suis aussi contente que tu ais décidé d'entamer cette lecture. J'espère sincèrement que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi petite puce.

Vualà, bonne lecture les bouts de chou.

 **AIDE MOI**

«We don't deal with outsiders very well

They say newcomers have a certain smell

You have trust issues, not to mention

They say they can smell your intentions"

Heathens. Twenty one pilots

.

.

Damocles ne sortit pas une seule fois les deux jours suivant. Heureusement pour eux qu'Harry avait prévu assez de nourriture. Il avait oublié qu'il ne savait rien du monde magique de ce coté là du pays et qu'il n'avait pas une livre en poche.

Le troisième jour, Severus et lui se demandèrent s'ils ne feraient pas mieux de retourner à Poudlard. Bizarrement, le brun n'était pas du tout enchanté par cette perspective, il détestait se dire qu'il avait fait ce chemin pour rien. Harry aussi n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y retourner sans avoir au moins essayé quelque chose.

Mais la chance sembla être avec eux le quatrième jour. A la tombée de la nuit, Severus et Harry virent enfin le sorcier mettre le nez dehors. Harry avait passé son temps à fixer la porte d'entrée parce que pour lui, cela semblait naturel qu'il sorte par là, oubliant totalement qu'ils étaient des sorciers. Ce fut Severus qui pointa le doigt vers le haut du phare. Damocles avait pris un balai et s'envolait.

\- Maintenant !

Ils coururent en direction de l'entrée du phare. Harry ouvrit la porte et laissa son ami entrer en premier. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

\- Voilà, donc si on se fait prendre…

\- Je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter de devoir chanter du Celestia habillé en Gryffondor.

Severus le fusilla du regard puis se dirigea vers le fauteuil. Il le poussa et les deux garçons observèrent la trappe.

\- J'y vais en premier.

Harry ouvrit la trappe d'un mouvement de baguette et commença à descendre les escaliers escarpés. Il se tint du mieux qu'il put à la rambarde et se laissa presque glisser quand son pied toucha enfin le sol. Si le bureau était dans un capharnaüm monstre, le sous-sol était largement pire. Severus arriva derrière lui et hésita à remonter presque immédiatement.

\- J'ai une affreuse envie de tout ranger...

\- Et bien tu vas te retenir.

Ils avancèrent prudemment et se mirent à fouiller un peu partout mais aucun d'eux ne savait réellement par où commencer.

\- Harry, ça va faire plus d'une heure qu'on est ici. On ferait mieux de partir.

Le blond soupira. Il s'apprêta à lui dire qu'il était d'accord quand un grognement sourd se fit entendre. Severus se redressa d'un bond.

\- Harry !

\- Shhh…

Harry et Severus se turent et un autre grondement bas résonna dans la pièce. Harry fut le premier à se rendre vers le fond de la salle où il n'y avait qu'une sorte de couverture miteuse qui recouvrait probablement un tas de déchets ou de vieilleries. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait cru au début, parce que maintenant il devinait que le bruit venait de cet endroit. La main de Severus serra son bras et Harry se dégagea doucement de sa poigne. D'une main tremblante, il tira sur la couverture et la fit tomber au sol.

Severus recula aussi loin qu'il le put. Harry, lui, resta figé.

Dans le futur d'Harry James Potter, Draco Malfoy avait demandé à Blaise Zabini ce que le professeur Slughorn lui voulait. Ce dernier lui avait répondu que Slughorn cherchait des élèves pour entrer dans son club. Parmi ceux qui éveillaient l'intérêt du professeur de potions s'était trouvé Marcus Belby. Horace Slughorn avait souhaité l'avoir prés de lui parce que ce dernier était le neveu de Damocles et ce fut tout naturellement qu'il perdit toute curiosité pour le garçon quand il apprit que ce dernier ne connaissait pas vraiment son oncle, son père étant fâché avec lui.

Si Marcus Belby n'avait aucune idée de l'affaire qui avait pu brouiller les deux frères, Harry et Severus en avaient la raison sous les yeux. Il faisait la découverte que ferait Bebly senior dans un peu plus de vingt-cinq ans.

Damocles Belby gardait un loup-garou.

En cage.

\- Harry, allons nous en !

\- Attends, ce n'est pas normal ! Ce n'est pas du tout normal !

\- Non, effectivement, ce n'est pas normal d'avoir un loup-garou enfermé dans son sous-sol, mais s'il-te-plaît, je ne veux pas être dévoré !

\- Severus… Réfléchis ! Qu'est ce qui n'est pas normal ?

Severus tenta de reprendre son calme. Harry ne s'était pas éloigné de la cage, bien au contraire : il s'en approchait. Puis il comprit ce que son ami voulait dire.

\- … Ce n'est pas la pleine lune.

\- Ce n'est pas la pleine lune, répéta doucement Harry.

Severus se rapprocha de nouveau d'Harry.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

\- Il est peut-être drogué…

Le loup-garou avait les yeux bien ouverts et gémissait doucement. Harry était sûr qu'il comprenait, qu'il les écoutait et qu'il savait où il était. Mais l'animal n'avait pas l'air d'être prêt à faire le moindre mouvement vers lui.

\- Il a réussi, souffla-t-il.

\- Quoi ?! Non il n'a pas réussi, il est toujours en loup, et ce n'est même pas la pleine lune !

\- Oui, mais il est inoffensif.

\- Harry, qu'est ce que tu fais !?

Harry passa ses doigts à travers la cage. Le loup leva doucement la tête et renifla les doigts d'Harry avant de les lécher.

\- Est-ce que tu es là de ton plein gré ?

La bête glapit tristement. Harry sentit son cœur se tordre. Si ça avait été Greyback, il l'aurait laissé ici sans remords, mais lui... Il n'avait l'air d'avoir rien demandé du tout.

\- J'en étais sûr !

Harry et Severus sursautèrent.

\- Tournez-vous, sales petites fouines ! J'étais sûr de vous avoir vus rôder. Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais tomber dans le panneau !?

Harry se tourna et mit Severus derrière lui. Damocles pointait sa baguette vers eux.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Vous êtes élèves à Poudlard ? Je ne peux pas croire que des élèves puissent venir fouiller chez les gens comme ça !?

Harry se força à ne rien dire. Severus le vit glisser doucement sa main pour prendre sa baguette. Il voulut dire à Harry de ne pas faire ça, qu'ils feraient mieux de faire profil bas et de s'enfuir. Il ne pouvait pas lancer de sort en dehors de l'école. Pas de sort dangereux.

\- Répondez ! Qui êtes-vous !?

Harry pensa que cet homme devait être un peu dérangé et parano. Il s'étonnait même de savoir que c'était lui qui avait reçu l'Ordre de Merlin. Il se savait plus aguerri, plus entraîné, il était sûr que Damocles ne devait utiliser sa baguette qu'en de très rares occasions. D'un geste vif, il se jeta derrière un des fauteuils et un sort fusa sur le meuble. Severus fila derrière la cage. Harry jeta un sort pour faire voler les parchemins et les livres autour du sorcier qui se mit à crier de rage puis il s'empara de ce qui ressemblait à un verre et le jeta sur la main de Damocles qui tenait sa baguette. Il entendit un couinement.

\- Accio baguette, lança Harry.

La baguette du potionniste s'envola pour atterrir entre ses doigts.

\- Stupéfix !

L'homme se figea et tomba au sol. Harry rangea sa baguette et s'approcha de Damocles. Severus sortit de sa cachette et regarda Harry avancer vers le corps affalé au sol.

\- Tu l'as attaqué, Harry…Tu l'as attaqué…

\- C'est un simple stupéfix, Severus, je n'ai pas utilisé d'impardonnable et j'ai jeté le sort avec sa baguette. A quoi cela sert d'apprendre des sorts si ce n'est pas pour les utiliser ?

Severus fut soufflé par le sang froid d'Harry et durant quelques secondes il eut peur de lui. Puis il reporta son regard sur le loup qui n'avait fait aucun mouvement pour montrer sa colère face à l'attaque que subissait Damocles. Harry se tourna vers lui et lui tendit la baguette du plus âgé.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

\- On ne trouvera rien comme ça. Severus, tu es un bon légilimens

Le brun écarquilla les yeux devant la phrase d'Harry. Ce dernier continuait à lui tendre la baguette avec un regard qui l'incitait à ne pas faillir. Severus détestait ça, qu'Harry en sache plus sur lui que n'importe qui et pourtant… Pourtant ça voulait dire qu'il faisait attention à lui. Attention à un point inimaginable.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Tu as laissé un livre sur le sujet traîner sur ton bureau l'année dernière. Tu devrais être plus prudent, même si les Serpentard savent garder les secrets… Severus, est ce que tu es un bon légilimens ?

Severus prit la baguette. Harry se poussa et il pointa l'objet magique sur l'homme au sol. Il réfléchit un instant à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il allait entrer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un sans son autorisation. Il allait faire quelque chose de mal, pour faire quelque chose de bien. Severus sentit un léger fourmillement au bout de ses doigts. C'était l'excitation : il voulait jeter ce sort. Il voulait savoir.

\- Légilimens !

Immédiatement, un flot d'images se mit à défiler. Comme s'il faisait défiler tous un tas de photos puis ensuite des vidéos. Il se concentra au maximum, essayant de s'arrêter sur certains passages. Un enfant, du sang, une cage, des cris, des pleurs. Severus sonda un peu plus l'esprit du sorcier, affinant ses fouilles, cherchant jusqu'à en avoir la nausée.

Enfin, un tiroir, un livre, une protection. Severus releva la baguette et tomba à genoux, la main contre la bouche. Harry posa une main apaisante sur son dos. Severus toussa et laissa échapper un haut le cœur.

\- Le… Tiroir… Là-bas.

Harry prit la baguette et se dirigea vers le tiroir que pointait Severus du doigt.

\- Je dois faire quoi ?

\- Trace une clé.

Harry réfléchit un instant puis lança un « flambio » et dessina une clé. Celle-ci s'incrusta immédiatement sur le tiroir et le bois s'ouvrit, découvrant un épais carnet. Harry le prit. Il resta un instant immobile. Il avait le carnet, et après… Qu'allait-il faire ? Severus s'avança vers lui.

\- J'ai bien l'impression d'avoir encore agi sans réfléchir.

Le brun fit un petit rire sec et s'empara du carnet.

\- C'est son fils, Harry… Le loup-garou, c'est son fils.

Les lèvres d'Harry tremblèrent légèrement.

\- Harry ?

\- Lis-le. Lis-le ici et dis moi si ça vaut le coup qu'on l'amène.

Severus s'installa au bureau et commença à lire pendant qu'Harry surveillait Damocles. Fatigué de devoir renvoyer des stupéfix, il jeta un sort pour endormir l'homme et commença à faire les cent pas devant la cage, sous le regard morne de l'animal.

\- Ses dernières notes disent qu'il a réussi à stabiliser la transformation et que le loup-garou a perdu tout trait animal. Seulement, il n'a pas trouvé la formule adéquate pour le retransformer.

\- Ce qui signifie ?

\- Qu'il restera un loup-garou parfaitement conscient d'être un humain enfermé dans un corps de bête. Mais j'ai trouvé plusieurs incohérences. Il me faudrait plus de temps pour l'étudier. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on l'emmène, Harry…

Harry prit le carnet et le posa sur la table.

\- Gemino.

Le carnet se dupliqua et Severus récupéra l'original. D'un coup de baguette, Harry rangea leur bazar puis ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux devant la cage.

\- Si on s'en va, on va devoir l'abandonner, dit Severus d'une voix blanche.

\- Est-ce qu'on s'inquiéterait du sort d'un loup-garou ?

\- Il l'a enfermé, Harry. Même quand il n'était pas transformé, il était enfermé… C'est…

\- La preuve que le monde n'est pas beau.

\- Tu en doutais ?

\- Non, mais c'est épuisant d'en voir les preuves.

\- On ne peut pas le laisser ici, Harry…

\- Et tu veux faire quoi ? Tu veux l'emmener avec nous ?

\- Peut-être que Dumbledore…

\- Dumbledore doit déjà faire avec un loup-garou, il…, Harry se tut.

Il agita sa baguette et fit parler l'animal, se giflant mentalement de ne pas y avoir pensé.

\- Tu peux parler, alors… Est ce que tu veux sortir ?

Le loup-garou redressa la tête.

\- Parler, dit-il s'étonnant de sa propre voix grondante et basse.

\- Parler, répéta t-il cette fois-ci plus aux aguets de sa résonance, Sortir ? Je peux sortir ?

\- Veux-tu sortir ?

Le loup se redressa un peu et Harry et Severus constatèrent avec horreur que ses pattes arrière avaient l'air atrophiées, brisées.

\- Je peux sortir, je ne mordrai pas. Je le promets.

Severus avait totalement oublié cette histoire. Il suffisait d'un coup de griffe, d'un coup de croc pour qu'ils soient contaminés. Tout d'un coup, il n'était plus rassuré de l'avoir avec eux mais ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser en cage. Pas après les images qu'il avait vues. C'était lui, lui qui se faisait enfermer par son père, lui qui se faisait battre, alors qu'il n'était même pas un loup-garou mais juste un sorcier. Et ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, ça serait quelqu'un qui souffrirait encore plus. Les mots d'Harry prirent enfin tout leur sens. Ni Remus, ni ce garçon n'avait rien demandé ils s'étaient faits attaquer bêtement et ils en souffraient, ils en souffriraient toutes leurs vies.

Un clac sonore le sortit de ses pensées. Harry avait ouvert la cage. Le loup-garou les regarda, hésitant, puis posa ses pattes avant dehors. Il tenta de s'appuyer sur ses pattes arrière mais s'écroula hors de la cage. Le cœur de Severus se serra sous cette vision.

Malgré la peur qui lui tiraillait l'estomac, c'était un humain. Harry se pencha et passa sa main dans la fourrure de la créature. Elle était rêche et sale. Le loup-garou posa sa tête contre lui et Harry l'aida à se remettre debout mais ses pattes étaient en bien trop mauvais état. Severus ajouta son aide et passa son bras sous ceux, maigres, de la bête. Dès qu'ils passèrent devant l'homme au sol, il se mit à geindre et couiner. Le sort d'Harry avait cessé, mais il pleurait son père tout de même. Tout en gardant la baguette de Damocles, Severus finit par lancer un sort pour alléger le lycan. Harry le laissa remonter. Il se tourna vers le sorcier et lui lança un obliviate. Pour leur présence, pour la disparition du loup. Il jeta un sort qui faisait croire que la cage avait été forcée et non ouverte et dégrada le plus possible le salon pour faire croire à une fuite. Ensuite, il récupéra la baguette de l'homme et la laissa au sol.

Harry et Severus nourrirent Syracuse. Le loup-garou avait prononcé son prénom, une des seules choses dont il se souvenait. Il ne savait plus son âge. Severus supposa avec les bribes d'images qu'il devait avoir douze ans et que c'était pour ça qu'il était plus petit que Remus. Mais sa taille avait sûrement subi les affres du manque de soleil, de nourriture et de soin. Sa peau était marquée de morsures, de coupures _;_ beaucoup plus que celles aperçues sur le corps de Remus. Syracuse était une sorte de miracle. Harry se demandait s'il était encore en vie à son époque. Il en doutait énormément.

Au bout d'un moment l'animal, s'endormit et Harry s'empara d'une plume et d'un parchemin. Severus s'assit à coté de lui et nota tout ce qu'il pouvait tirer d'intéressant du livre.

\- Ce qu'on est en train de faire, c'est de la pure folie.

\- Ce qui aurait été fou, ça aurait été de ne rien faire.

Harry se dit que finalement, ce n'était pas pire que de s'envoler de Gringrotts à dos de dragon ni pire que de voler Buck alors qu'il était sur le point de se faire tuer. Rien ne changeait vraiment, que ça soit dans le passé ou dans le futur. Il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de son complexe du héros. Hermione en aurait ri.

\- Tu envoies une lettre à qui ?

\- A la seule personne qui ne nous jugera pas d'avoir enfreint un bon nombre de règles juste pour une créature magique.

Severus plissa les yeux en signe de réflexion.

\- Hagrid ?

\- Hagrid, confirma Harry.

Au petit matin, ils plièrent leur tente et enroulèrent Syracuse dans une couverture, le faisant léviter derrière eux. Harry et Severus s'étaient privés de manger juste pour offrir leur part au loup. Ils déplacèrent leur camps bien plus loin que le phare et Hugin revint en fin d'après-midi.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il dit ? demanda Severus.

\- Demain soir, il sera à Portland. On doit le rejoindre dans un pub du nom de _L'éléphant noir_. Tu pourrais y aller seul, il faut que l'un de nous reste avec Syracuse.

\- Non, vas-y toi. Je resterai avec lui.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, ça ira. Il est de bonne compagnie, il aime les caresses.

\- Ce n'est pas juste un animal.

-J e sais mais, Harry, je doute qu'il puisse reprendre forme humaine un jour. Les notes sont plutôt précises, ça va faire deux ans qu'il est comme ça. J'ai décelé les ingrédients choisis qui aurait pu l'amener à cette transformation définitive. Je pense… Je pense que je peux faire mieux.

Harry lui sourit avec chaleur.

\- Je sais que tu le peux, Severus.

Ils laissèrent le lit à Syracuse et dormirent serrés l'un contre l'autre. Même s'il y avait eu un baiser entre eux, aucun d'eux n'avait l'air de se plaindre de leur situation. Harry supposa que Severus se sentait parfois aussi seul que lui et que finalement, le besoin de chaleur et de contact devait être commun aux orphelins.

 **OooooooooOoooooooooO**

Harry ajusta sa capuche sur sa tête. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers Severus et Syracuse. L'un lisait le carnet, l'autre dormait. C'était évident : le loup-garou avait la force de ne rien faire. Le blond sortit de la tente et se mit en route. Il fit le chemin à pieds, demandant sa route et évitant d'en dire trop sous les regards suspicieux des passants. Un gosse de quinze qui cherche un pub, c'était bizarre, effectivement.

Harry finit par le trouver et dès qu'il poussa la porte, une main s'abattit sur sa poitrine.

\- Le ministre ?

Harry leva les yeux sur l'armoire à glace qui l'avait stoppé. Ce dernier le regardait avec un air hargneux. Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite la question mais quand il vit l'immense silhouette d'Hagrid dans le fond, il se força à mieux y réfléchir.

\- Harold Minchum.

La main se leva et Harry put avaler une grosse goulée d'air. Un moldu aurait répondu le nom du ministre moldu. Harry se félicita d'avoir fait attention aux dernières nouvelles. Il s'avança vers Hagrid et le trouva en train de dévorer un énorme plat de gigot et de pommes de terre. L'estomac d'Harry fit plus de bruit que lui. Hagrid se tourna vers lui et un immense sourire se dessina sous sa barbe hirsute.

\- Harry ! Je suis content de te voir, assieds-toi ! Tu as faim ? Tiens, prends une assiette ! Voilà ! Mange et explique-moi tout !

Le blond fut heureux d'être accueilli aussi chaleureusement. Il ne se fit pas prier et s'assit en face du demi-géant. Il attira l'assiette de viande vers lui et en avala trois bouchées pour satisfaire son estomac un moment avant de revenir au sujet plus sérieux.

\- Dans ta lettre, tu me disais que tu avais trouvé un animal qui pourrait m'intéresser !?

\- Oui, mais... Hagrid, j'aimerais que vous gardiez ça pour vous. Je ne savais vraiment pas vers qui me tourner et je ne suis pas censé être ici.

Hagrid fronça les sourcils puis se mit à rire.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Harry, je sais garder un secret.

Harry en doutait, mais qui à part Dumbledore pourrait le savoir ? D'un autre côté, Hagrid avait toujours voulu rester discret sur ses achats étranges sauf quand il avait un public. Par chance, son seul public, c'était lui et Regulus.

\- D'accord. Ce n'est pas un animal comme les autres… C'est, Harry baissa la voix, un loup-garou.

\- Harry, voyons... Je te pensais attentif durant les cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Un loup-garou ne se montre que les nuits de pleine lune et je n'ai jamais entendu parler de loup-garou à Portland.

\- Alors finissez votre repas et venez avec moi. Il vaut mieux que je vous montre.

Hagrid, plus excité par le fait de voir un loup-garou que par sa nourriture, laissa tout en plan et Harry regarda le plat avec tristesse. Il se leva et emboîta le pas d'Hagrid. Arrivés à la tente, Harry remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucune lumière. Il sortit sa baguette, prêt à devoir se battre, au cas où Damocles aurait eu un moyen de se souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé. Même si c'était le cas, il ne pourrait jamais en parler à qui que ce soit.

Le tissu de la tente s'ouvrit sur la silhouette de Severus.

\- Harry ?!

\- Oui.

Harry rangea sa baguette et avança vers le petit lieu de vie suivi d'Hagrid. Dès que l'homme fut à l'intérieur, il dut se baisser pour ne pas toucher le toit de la tente mais il ne se soucia pas plus de Severus que du fait qu'ils dormaient dans une tente. Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur le loup-garou.

\- Incroyable, incroyable… Il est transformé ? Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est…

\- Pas la pleine lune. Oui, on le sait. Hagrid, il faut que vous l'emmeniez avec vous.

\- L'emmener ?! Mais... Comment cela se fait-il qu'il ne bouge pas ? Vous avez dormi à coté de lui sans vous faire mordre ?!

\- Il ne fera de mal à personne. Il est un peu comme…Feutenfer, dit Harry.

\- Oh… Oh, je vois. Je vois…

Hagrid poussa la petite table et plia ses jambes pour se pencher vers la bête. Son immense main se posa avec tendresse sur le poil dru de l'animal qui gémit doucement.

\- Comment ça va, mon grand ? Comment tu te sens ?

Harry et Severus restèrent en retrait, observant Hagrid évaluer les dégâts du corps du loup.

\- Qui est-ce qui lui a fait ça ?!

\- Je suis désolé, Hagrid, nous ne pouvons rien dire.

Hagrid les regarda plus sérieusement.

\- Vous ne devriez pas être ici, n'est-ce-pas ? Harry, tu m'as dit que tu allais chez ton amie Lily Evans.

\- Je suis désolé, Hagrid. Ceci est plus important.

\- Oui, en effet, je pense aussi que ça l'est. Je vais l'emmener. Peut-être devriez-vous rentrer à Poudlard avec moi ?

Severus serra le bras d'Harry.

\- On ne peut pas, dit Severus.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Nous avons d'autres choses importantes à faire en rapport avec lui. Il nous faut juste un peu plus de temps.

Hagrid resta un long moment silencieux, pesant le pour et le contre de les laisser vaquer à des occupations dangereuses. Harry s'approcha de lui et caressa à son tour Syracuse.

\- Ce n'est pas un mensonge, Hagrid.

\- Je te crois, Harry. Tu es un bon garçon.

Harry le regarda dans les yeux et sentit l'émotion étreindre son cœur.

\- Merci, Hagrid.

Le garçon reporta son attention sur Syracuse.

\- Hagrid est un ami, Syracuse. Il va t'emmener et prendre soin de toi. Tu peux lui faire confiance. C'est quelqu'un de gentil.

La bête tira son cou vers lui et lécha doucement sa joue. Harry se demandait si un jour, il retrouverait des réflexes humains. Hagrid enlaça l'animal dans la couverture et le prit dans ses bras. Il se tourna vers les deux garçons qui le regardaient faire.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez prévu mais je vous encourage à être prudents.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, Hagrid, ce que vous avez entre les mains était le pire, assura Severus.

Harry n'ajouta rien et ils regardèrent le demi-géant s'éloigner.

\- Tu penses qu'il va en faire quoi ?

\- Le cacher dans la forêt interdite, sûrement. On aurait pu repartir avec lui. Qu'as-tu trouvé d'important ?

\- Il me faut des ingrédients et je n'ai pas l'intention de voler dans les placards de Slughorn. J'ai dressé une liste de ce qu'il nous faudra et je veux qu'elle soit prête avant la fin des vacances.

\- D'accord, alors. Allons chercher ces fameux ingrédients.

\- Harry, certains d'entre eux sont plutôt difficiles à trouver...

\- Lesquels ?

\- Barbe de femme, racine de montagne, nerfs d'ours et bien sûr… Aconit tue-loup.

\- C'est ce qui est marqué dans le livre ?

\- Non, l'aconit seul aurait dû le tuer. Les autres ingrédients ont permis de bloquer le loup. Il manque juste quelque chose qui puisse lui rendre l'apparence humaine.

\- Et qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Racines de mandragores vivantes.

Harry grimaça.

\- Ce sont des ingrédients classés. Les racines de montagne sont extrêmement rares, ça ne pousse que deux fois par an et c'est récolté tous les quatre ans.

\- On peut trouver la mandragore dans le jardin de Poudlard.

\- L'aconit tue-loup chez un apothicaire peu regardant... Du genre à ne pas être contre l'empoisonnement. Mais il faut un botaniste pour la racine de montagne.

\- Et pour la barbe de femme ?

\- … Il y en a chez moi.

\- Chez toi ?

\- Ma mère l'utilise pour des potions… Rajeunissantes. Ne me pose pas de questionje sais qu'on en a.

\- Donc il faut aller chez toi.

Severus acquiesça.

\- Rentrons à Londres ce soir, ça sera plus facile de voyager de nuit.

Ils replièrent la tente et Severus accepta de faire le trajet en balais. Au petit matin, ils posèrent leurs sacs dans un hôtel miteux du chemin de Traverse assez miteux pour que l'hôtelier ne pose pas de question et pour la maigre fortune d'Harry.

\- Par quoi est ce qu'on commence ?

\- On devrait séparer le travail, proposa Severus.

\- Quoi ?! Tu n'y penses pas !

\- Je pourrais aller chez ma mère, seul, grâce au réseau de cheminée. Je sais que la serre magique du ministère est visitable. Tu pourrais y aller, ils ont une réserve d'ingrédients et de plantes en tous genres. Tu trouveras sûrement des racines de montagne.

\- Donc tu me propose d'entrer par effraction dans la serre du ministère, pendant que toi tu vas juste rentrer chez toi ?

\- De nous deux, c'est toi le plus inconscient, tenta Severus. En plus, je dois ramener d'autres ingrédients et de quoi préparer un premier jet.

Harry s'étala sur le lit. Il n'était pas du tout contre l'idée d'entrer par effraction au ministère. Peut-être que ça lui permettrait de gagner un peu de temps... Il savait où trouver de l'aconit mais n'avait aucune envie d'emmener Severus avec lui. Peut-être que rentrer chez lui était la meilleure solution... Il se redressa d'un coup.

\- Tu ne peux pas y aller seul !

Severus fit un mince sourire.

\- Je pensais que tu dirais ça. Ma mère m'ignore toujours, tu sais. Je suis passé la voir à Noël et elle s'est contentée de m'ouvrir la porte. Je n'y suis resté que le temps de récupérer des affaires.

Severus s'assit au bord du lit.

\- Je crois qu'elle ne m'a jamais vraiment considéré comme son fils. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle veut. Peut-être est-elle fâchée que mon père soit en prison ?

Le brun se tourna vers Harry vivement.

\- Quand tu as dit que tu voulais que je vienne vivre avec toi, est ce que c'était pour de vrai ?

Harry lui sourit.

\- Pourquoi mentirais-je ? Bon, évidemment, ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite, mes maigres économies seront sûrement dilapidées d'ici la fin du mois...

Severus se permit de rire et Harry se joignit à lui.

 **OoooooooooOooooooooO**

Harry observa son ticket puis leva le nez vers l'immense sculpture de l'atrium. Il jeta un œil vers le couloir qui menait aux départements magiques. Il n'allait pas du tout dans cette direction. Il suivit les deux femmes qui s'étaient tenues devant lui durant la queue et contourna les statues imposantes. Il allait dans une partie du ministère qu'il ne connaissait pas et pourtant... Qu'est ce qu'il avait arpenté ces couloirs ! Avant que Severus ne lui en parle, il ne savait même pas qu'une serre s'y trouvait et qu'en plus de ça elle était visitable. Il continua à avancer d'un pas rapide en suivant les indications jusqu'à tomber sur une immense porte en verre.

Elle devait faire deux fois la taille d'un troll. A l'intérieur, Harry voyait déjà les plantes s'ébattre paresseusement. Ça bougeait et frottait contre le verre et il grimaça. Tout d'un coup, il avait moins envie d'y entrer.

\- Jeune homme ?

Harry cessa d'observer la verrière pour se tourner vers la voix qui venait de retentir. Une femme vêtue d'un tailleur bleu lui fit un grand sourire et agita la main dans sa direction. Harry se dirigea vers elle.

\- Hum, j'ai pris un ticket pour visiter la serre.

\- Oui. Ne sois pas impressionné donne-mon ton ticket et tu pourras entrer. Il n'y a qu'une sortie et qu'une entrée, tu peux revenir sur tes pas mais tu ne peux pas sortir par là.

Harry la regarda en essayant de ne pas lui répliquer qu'il n'était pas idiot. Au lieu de ça, il lui donna le ticket et une forme plus petite s'ouvrit. Elle, au moins, était à taille humaine.

Harry pénétra dans la serre et une énorme bouffée de chaleur humide le frappa. Il retira immédiatement son écharpe et sa veste qu'il déposa dans le creux de son coude. C'était maintenant que les choses sérieuses commençaient.

Il détailla chaque plante l'une après l'autre, lut toutes les étiquettes, se remémorant chaque propriété des plantes qu'il voyait. Au bout d'une heure, il était déjà en sueur et devait sans cesse nettoyer la buée de ses lunettes. Il refit trois fois le chemin de la serre, cherchant le moindre indice sur cette fameuse réserve. Au bout d'un moment, il décida de se rapprocher de la sortie quand il vit un petit écriteau. Devant lui passa une dizaine d'enfants qui gloussèrent pour prendre une nouvelle entrée.

C'était un vivarium géant. La grande salle ouvrait sur plusieurs pièces, certaines remplies de papillons, d'autres de bassins remplis de poissons ou de tortues. Harry se dirigea directement vers celle qui disait « reptiles » et y entra. Un énorme bassin en contrebas abritait un unique alligator et, tout autour, des cages en verre _;_ mais pas un seul serpent à qui parler. Soudain, son regard se posa sur un lézard et il en lut la description.

 _« Lézard à collerette ou Dragon d'Australie. »_

Harry se pinça l'arrête du nez et remercia Migale intérieurement.

« Les dragons sont bons pour toi, Harry. »

Parfait, se dit-il. Il se pencha vers la cage et siffla. Si ça ne fonctionnait pas, il devrait une nouvelle fois ouvrir la cage et jeter un sort à l'animal pour discuter, mais il ne voulait que personne l'entende. Normalement, les lézards faisaient partie de la même famille que les serpents. Ça aurait été plus facile avec Lord, il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour empêcher l'animal d'hiberner la prochaine fois.

\- Bonjour.

Le lézard leva la tête vers lui et la tourna dans tous les sens, comme s'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir entendu. Harry se répéta et cette fois-ci, l'animal darda un de ses yeux fendus vers lui.

\- Bonjour, fit le lézard.

\- J'ai besoin d'aide. Sais-tu où est la réserve ?

\- Je ne suis pas bête. Je vous entends et j'ai des yeux. De l'autre côté de l'enclos des gros lézards.

Harry s'éloigna du lézard et observa par-dessus le rebord. Il y avait dans la descente d'escalier une porte dérobée. Bien, se dit-il, c'était le moment de savoir s'il était vraiment un sorcier doué. Il se pencha de nouveau sur l'enclos et lança un sort informulé d'amplification sur les plantes qui s'y trouvaient. L'alligator commença à se retrouver pris aux pièges dans des lianes et les enfants qui regardaient se mirent à s'agiter dans tous les sens et à crier. Harry lança un autre sort et fit disparaître tous les verres de toutes les cages, laissant les animaux s'échapper joyeusement.

La réaction du personnel ne se fit pas attendre. La porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement et deux hommes dans le même costume sortirent. Harry souffla un sort pour ralentir la fermeture de la porte. Il profita de l'ombre que formaient les plantes grandissantes pour s'y faufiler. Elle donnait sur un long couloir et plutôt que d'être prudent, il se mit à courir. Son incroyable chance semblait être avec lui à ce moment là. Il tomba sur une porte avec marqué dessus « chambre Belladone ». Si ça ce n'était pas un signe, alors Harry était bien bête. Il entra dedans et se retint de crier « bingo ! ». A la place, il fit le tour de tous les bocaux et boites qui se trouvaient sous ses yeux.

\- Racine de montagne, murmura-t-il.

Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent sur une boite sombre. D'un geste lent, il s'en empara et l'ouvrit comme si c'était un trésor. Ça ressemblait à des racines, mais ça avait la texture de la pierre. Harry ne chercha pas plus loin. Il rangea la boite contre sa veste et sortit de l'endroit rapidement.

Harry remonta les marches comme un fou. Il avança d'un pas rapide vers la sortie, oubliant de respirer. Dès qu'il passa la porte, il se sentit prêt à revivre quand une voix l'interpella. Harry l'ignora et continua à avancer, mais de nouveau la voix se fit entendre jusqu'à ce qu'une main attrape son épaule.

\- Sale petit garnement ! C'est toi qui t'amuses à mettre la pagaille ?!

Harry se tourna vers l'homme. Il sentait une cascade de sueur dégouliner contre sa nuque.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez, monsieur.

L'homme secoua Harry, le visage rouge de colère. Harry continua à afficher un masque parfaitement impassible alors que son cœur prenait un rythme de pure folie dans sa poitrine.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi, des gens t'ont vu sortir ta baguette !

\- Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il est interdit aux étudiants de moins de dix-sept ans d'utiliser leurs baguettes en dehors de Poudlard ?

\- Tu essaies de jouer au petit malin ? Montre-moi ta baguette !

Harry pinça les lèvres. Il savait parfaitement quel sort le garde voulait lancer à sa baguette.

\- Donne-la-moi.

Harry voulut se dégager de la poigne de l'homme quand une voix qu'il reconnut parfaitement se fit entendre dans son dos. Maintenant, Harry sentait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement. A présent, sa seule pensée cohérente était la fuite dès qu'il pouvait.

\- Peut-on savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? dit une voix traînante.

\- Ah, Monsieur Malfoy ! J'ai choppé ce gosse en train de jeter des sorts dans la serre !

L'homme tourna Harry vers Lucius Malfoy et, si ce dernier fut surpris, il n'en montra strictement rien. Harry le défia du regard _;_ réflexe stupide bien trop ancré dans son sang.

\- Je ne peux pas croire une telle chose, dit Lucius, je connais très bien Monsieur Adams et je doute fort qu'il ce soit permis ce genre d'idiotie.

\- Je vous assure que des gens…

\- Avez-vous pris le temps de certifier la véracité de vos propos ? J'ai ce garçon en haute estime et il serait mal vu que l'on profère de fausses accusations à son encontre...

Harry regarda Lucius stupéfait, mais ce dernier ne lui adressa pas même un regard.

\- Je… Je…

\- Et bien, qu'attendez-vous pour le relâcher ?

L'homme fusilla Harry du regard, il lui répondit par un sourire narquois. De toute façon, il était persuadé que sa baguette ne révélerait strictement rien. Il doutait même que l'homme puisse la toucher.

\- Vous pouvez disposer, je m'occupe de lui. Adams, venez je vous prie.

Harry s'empressa d'obéir sans un regard pour le garde. Lucius se tourna dans un parfait mouvement Malfoyen et Harry reconnut aussi le style qu'arborerait Severus plus tard : le pan de cape, tournant pour venir frapper l'autre coté de son corps et ensuite retomber dignement sur ses chevilles.

Lucius se mit en marche la tête haute et Harry le suivit sans dire un mot, marchant de façon tout aussi droite. Lucius Malfoy ne l'avait jamais impressionné, pourtant il devait avouer qu'il avait de quoi être impressionnant. Sa cape noire tombait sur un costume d'un bleu profond. Harry le détailla du coin de l'œil, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait même pas pris soin de bien l'observer lors de la soirée du club de Slug. Il avait de la prestance, marchait d'un pas léger et semblait glisser sur le sol. Ça ne faisait aucune différence avec le Lucius de son époque. Mais là, ses cheveux étaient courts et la raie était fendue sur le coté droit de son crâne, ses mèches platine couvrant un front haut.

Harry suivit le tracé de son nez droit finissant en pointe tout comme son menton. Il était fasciné. Fasciné parce qu'il marchait à ses côtés et que tous les regards étaient posés sur lui. Pourtant, son étrange fascination n'éteignit pas toute l'animosité qu'il avait vers lui. Harry avait encore une fois tout un nombre d'insultes qu'il avait envie de déverser. Les yeux de Lucius se posèrent sur lui et Harry détourna rapidement le regard en pinçant les lèvres. Quand il vit une des nombreuses portes de sortie du Ministère, il sentit son cœur s'alléger. Il allait fuir cet endroit et poursuivre sa mission.

\- Où allez-vous, jeune homme ?

Harry se figea et avala une grande bouffée d'air puis il fit face à Lucius Malfoy. Il serra son manteau et la boite contre lui et afficha un visage parfaitement détendu.

\- Je vous remercie d'avoir pris sur votre temps pour vous porter à mon secours, monsieur Malfoy. Cependant, je n'avais strictement rien à me reprocher et vous avez juste avancé de quelques secondes ma libération.

Lucius haussa un sourcil. Draco et lui se ressemblait autant qu'il ressemblait à son propre père mais Harry pouvait noter toutes les différences entre lui et son fils _;_ des différences qui rendaient Draco plus attirant, en quelque sorte. C'en était affolant mais, au moins, il avait la certitude que la famille Malfoy ne lui faisait pas perdre ses moyens. Pour le moment, il pouvait gérer la colère.

\- Vraiment ? Alors peut-être pourrais-je rappeler ce garde pour que nous voyons tous à quel point vous êtes innocent ?

\- Faire de moi un coupable serait vraiment pénalisant pour la glorieuse maison des Serpentard. Nous ne somme pas de perfides destructeurs.

\- Peut-être est-ce autre chose chez vous qui fait de vous un menteur, un danger public et probablement un voleur ?

\- Vous en êtes encore là ? Avez-vous mal digéré mon courrier ? Pourquoi, dans ce cas, avoir pris la peine de perdre du temps à venir vous mêler de cette histoire ?

La lèvre de Lucius fit un léger pli contrarié.

\- Je suis surpris que la haute opinion que vous vous faites de votre sang ne vous ait pas permis de passer outre l'affront que je vous ai fait, continua Harry fier de son effet. Je n'ai pas l'intention de profiter encore plus de votre précieux temps, alors si vous me le permettez, je vais vous laisser ici.

Harry se tourna en levant le nez et s'empressa de se diriger vers les cheminées. Il s'empara de la poudre et profita un peu du visage contrarié de Lucius avant de prononcer le nom de sa prochaine destination.

\- Chemin de Traverse.

.

.

A suivre

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message. C'est toujours plaisant de lire vos réactions et vos avis. Koeur sur vous et à lundi.**


	34. Bon procédé

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Je ne perds pas plus de temps, les réponses aux reviews et ensuite le chapitre.

 **Krankar Volund** : Non ce n'est pas normal, mais j'ai corrigée ça je crois, je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois. Merci pour ta lecture et ta review, Koeur sur toi.

 **Sora94** : Chalut toi ! Merci pour ta review. En effet Hagrid est une valeur sûre et Harry aurait pu faire l'effort d'appeler un de ses fils comme lui XD. Arf oui pauvre petit loup. Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi Harry aurait fait un super serpentard beaucoup trop cool ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, nous n'en avons pas finis avec Lucius hoho. Merci pour ta lecture et ta review, koeur sur toi !

 **Quetsche** : En effet je suis la seule à savoir, mais vous pouvez toujours supposer et trouver la bonne réponse XD. Merci pour ta lecture et ton compliment. Koeur sur toi.

 **DeviousClass** : Ben nan mais pour le coup XD c'est Iron Fist qui vient de pomper sur JKR, Harold Minchum dans la version original est le ministre de la magie au moment ou Harry est dans le passé. Je crois que dans Iron fist c'est Harold Meachum. En effet c'est horrible, tout comme enferme un gosse dans un placard sous les escaliers ou enfermer son fils dans une cave. Harry Potter ou l'ode aux enfants enfermés. Merci pour ta lecture et ta review. Koeur sur toi.

 **Tezuka J** : Merci à toi pour ta lecture.

 **Moony's Words** : En vrai il fallait trouver une excuse pour que ça ne soit pas juste un odieux vol de recherche, du coup ben comme ça Harry et Severus passent pour les gentils XD. Mais si Hagrid, il ne le dirait qu'à ses amis et ses amis c'est Harry et Regulus, mais lui il est trop occupé avec Feutenfer. J'avoue moi aussi avoir beaucoup de mal avec Lucius, je le trouve réellement antipathique et des fois je me dis que des claques se perdent, du coup ça se ressentiras sûrement dans la suite de l'histoire. Et puis c'est pas Lucius qui a mit au monde Draco, c'est Narcissa XD, donc loué soit les Black ! En effet je vais écrire dans le futur oui madame, comment Harry va se retrouver là bas est une question à laquelle je ne te répondrais même si je t'aime bien. Au fait ne change rien tu es parfaite. Gros koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **AnitaBlake93100** : ne t'inquiète pas, je ne m'arrête pas là XD, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **Chapel Lucie** : Exact et ça ne fera qu'empirer !

 **Serpenta** : XD je suis quasiment certaines en effet qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte, il fait des comparaisons à tout bout de champ sans même savoir pourquoi. Mais c'est ce qui le rend mignon. Elle est extrêmement importante cette rencontre mais ça c'est tout de suite dans la suite. Tout les passages avec Lucius vont commencer à être des indices sur la suite. Je suis vraiment heureuse que mon histoire te plaise toujours autant, je n'ai pas de problèmes d'imagination, mais j'avoue avoir tendance à m'éparpiller, j'ai hâte que vous lisiez la suite. Merci de me lire et merci pour tes compliments qui me vont droit a cœur. Gros koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Angelyoru** : C'est ça toute la vie d'Harry se résume à des listes de comparaisons XD. On continue un peu pour les aventures avec Severus et Harry ! J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Luffynette** : Merci !

 **Soln96** : Ouaip Belby est une belle enflure, mais il n'en aura aucun souvenir. Merci pour ta lecture et tes compliments, koeur sur toi.

 **Millon** : Merci, merci, franchement j'essaie de rester dans la ligne du vrai Harry mais j'avoue que j'ai envie de le faire plus cool et plus intelligent, du coup je freine mes ardeurs XD, tu verras qu'au fil des chapitres il apprendra plus de chose, il deviendra plus fort et en même temps j'essaierais de ne pas en faire un type qui peut vaincre tout le monde à coup de baguette (LEL). La chimère aura aussi un rôle important. Tu as raison, toutes ces petites apparitions ne sont pas du tout anodine (tout comme Syracuse d'ailleurs). Et bien peut-être que Belby avait besoin de reconnaissance haha. Alors pours les ingrédients je suis super contente que tu poses la question, du coup je vais étaler ma science. En fait la recette que cite Severus, les nerfs d'ours, la barbe de femme, les racines des montagnes, ce sont les ingrédients que les nains utilisent pour créer le ruban qui permettra de tenir en laisse le loup Fenrir. Fenrir qui est en fait le fils de Loki dans la mythologie nordique (encore). Tu peux aussi noter que Lordmungard ou Lord est aussi un fils de Loki et donc le frère de Fenrir. C'est fou comme on peut avoir plein de référence juste avec une histoire. Pour ce qui est de la mandragore, j'ai choppée l'idée en regardant le labyrinthe de Pan. Merci beaucoup, beaucoup pour tes compliments ça me fais tellement plaisir, vos commentaires comme ça c'est aussi une vraie drogue, dès que je suis un peu dans le floue je relis ce que vous m'écrivez et je deviens hyper motivée. Je suis hyper heureuse que mon histoire te plaît et j'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours autant. GROS koeur sur toi et bonne lecture !

 **A.F** : En vérité ça devait être juste un emprunt et ils auraient gardé le secret pour eux mais comme toi en voyant ce que ce type à fait et bien il n'y a plus de sens morale. Lucius toujours là quand il faut et ça sera de mieux en mieux huhu. Mais je te laisse découvrir ça.

 **Baekjeong** : Hahah merci beaucoup. Oui on reverra ce petit loup, ça sera bête de ne pas savoir ce qu'il devient. Merci pour la scène avec Lucius. J'espère que la suite te plaira, koeur sur toi.

Voilà, voilà, merci encore à Titou Douh pour sa superbe correction.

Bonne lecture les agneaux.

 **BON PROCÉDÉ**

« L'un des princes de la meute tant le bras vers un triste sort. »

Donnie. Primero

.

.

Lucius Malfoy regarda avec stupeur le petit sourire satisfait d'Harry Adams. Jamais personne n'avait osé lui parler de la sorte. Lucius était doué pour tromper son monde, doué pour s'attirer les faveurs de tout le monde. Il levait la main et tout le monde accourait, il répudiait quelqu'un et la personne n'avait plus qu'à faire profil bas.

Tout le monde sauf Harry Adams.

Lucius essayait de comprendre pourquoi Regulus en disait tant de bien quand tous les autres semblaient être d'accord pour dire que c'était un garçon dangereux. Mais les garçons dangereux c'était ce qu'il fallait.

Comment Harry Adams pouvait-il être ami avec Regulus, qui embrassait leur cause sans faillir, et en même temps être ami avec Severus, qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de l'insulter avec courtoisie ? Préférant la compagnie d'une sang-de-bourbe que celle de ses vrais frères... Pourtant, Adams aussi traînait avec cette fille.

Qu'avait-elle donc d'exceptionnel ? Lucius avait voulu en savoir plus de la part de Regulus mais il n'en avait rien tiré. Selon lui, c'était une fille sans importance, elle était juste jolie. C'était peut-être ça qui jouait. Même si Lucius avait de la sympathie pour Regulus Black, il s'avérait avec le temps que ce dernier était pitoyable quand il s'agissait d'espionner les gens. Regulus ne parlait que d'Harry et d'à quel point il était fantastique.

Le blond lisait entre les lignes les sous-entendus croissants du jeune Black. Harry serait sûrement aussi puissant que leur maître. Balivernes, pensa Lucius. Pourtant, ne venait-il pas de défier deux membres du Ministère ?

Et il n'avait même pas fait semblant de masquer un peu plus son mensonge. Il voulait que Lucius sache qu'il l'avait dépêtré d'une situation qu'il avait méritée mais il voulait aussi lui montrer qu'il pouvait s'en sortir seul. Alors, quand Harry prononça le nom de sa destination avec un petit sourire en coin, satisfait de son effet, il se décida à le suivre.

Il marchait sans se cacher mais personne ne faisait vraiment attention à lui. C'était la fin de la journée et les ruelles commençaient à se faire désertes. Il le vit bifurquer d'un mouvement rapide dans une autre ruelle. Lucius se figea un moment c'était l'allée des embrumes.

Que diable allait-il faire là-bas ? Lucius le suivit sans se rendre compte que son intérêt avait été piqué à vif. Il rasa les murs et s'assura de ne pas être vu si le garçon se tournait. Lucius le filait avec le sérieux d'un véritable espion.

Harry Adams venait d'entrer chez Barjow et Beurk. Lucius écarquilla les yeux. Il resta un long moment caché pour voir Adams sortir, le visage tordu par la colère. Évidemment, un garçon qui sortait de nulle part et entrait avec fierté avait dû être accueilli avec aucune courtoisie. Il le vit faire les cents pas et remonter la ruelle dans l'autre sens. S'il était aussi furieux, il n'allait sûrement pas laisser tomber de sitôt.

Lucius se mit en marche et rentra dans la boutique. Il n'eut pas besoin d'appuyer sur la sonnette que Barjow se présentait à lui.

\- Oh, bonsoir Mr. Malfoy ! C'est un réel plaisir de vous voir parmi nous !

Lucius le toisa de toute sa hauteur.

\- Vous venez de renvoyer le jeune homme qui travaille pour moi.

\- Pardon ?

\- Un garçon blond aux yeux verts est venu vous acheter quelque chose. Et vous l'avez renvoyé.

\- Je... Il… Il n'a pas précisé être affilié à vous.

\- Il n'a pas cru bon de le faire, je pensais que les cheveux étaient une marque assez éloquente...

Lucius faisait preuve d'une réelle mauvaise foi. Il n'y avait aucune ressemblance entre eux. Mais il était curieux. Il fouilla dans sa bourse et posa de la monnaie.

\- Dois-je me répéter ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais vous savez, les nerfs d'ours se font rares de nos jours ! Plus personne n'en voit l'utilité. Je suis curieux de savoir pour quelle raison vous en avez besoin ?

Lui aussi était curieux.

\- Je ne me mêle pas de vos affaires, ne vous mêlez pas des miennes.

Barjow fit une grimace déplaisante mais se garda de tout commentaire. Il se retira en arrière boutique et présenta une boite et un sachet.

\- Nerfs d'ours et Aconit tue-loup. Vous fallait-il autre chose ?

Lucius s'empara sans sourciller des deux ingrédients et laissa l'argent sur le comptoir.

\- A l'avenir, soyez plus regardant sur votre clientèle.

Lucius n'attendit pas de réponse et sortit comme un prince. Il était sûr que cette histoire n'était pas terminée et plutôt que de s'enfuir ailleurs, il décida de prendre son mal en patience et d'attendre.

La nuit tomba et emporta avec elle les deux hommes qui s'empressèrent de fermer leur magasin, sûrement pour aller dîner. Il n'attendit pas longtemps. La silhouette blonde se détacha. Lucius pensa qu'il avait l'air vraiment déterminé à prendre ce qu'il voulait. Comme c'était étrange de le voir faire... Harry n'avait pas pris sa baguettenon, à la place, il s'était penché vers la porte et fouillait dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit sans mal et ce fut ce moment que choisit Lucius pour le suivre.

\- Adams !

Harry se tourna comme un diable et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Lucius Malfoy. Il tenta de regarder par-dessus son épaule.

\- Je suis seul.

\- Qu…

\- Sortez d'ici, voulez-vous…

L'ordre de Lucius sembla redonner un coup de fouet à Harry qui se reprit et avec ça un visage furieux.

\- Pas avant d'avoir récupéré ce que je veux.

\- Si vous le faites, vous nous mettrez tous les deux dans une situation compromettante. J'ai pris sur moi de vous protéger, la moindre des choses serait de m'écouter, cette fois-ci.

Le regard d'Harry se fit plus perçant. Lucius voyait très clairement que le garçon n'avait absolument aucune confiance en lui. Il fallait l'amadouer.

\- De plus, j'ai ce qu'il vous fallait.

\- Montrez-moi.

\- Aconit tue-loup et… Nerfs d'ours.

Harry s'approcha, aussi rapide qu'un félin, et Lucius se recula.

\- Je vous donnerais votre butin seulement après que nous ayons eu une petite discussion.

C'était clairement de la méfiance qu'il lisait sur son visage. Personne ne s'était jamais méfié de lui. Lucius était désappointé et contrarié. Il regarda Harry dans les yeux puis soupira.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire de vieux os ici, Adams. Décidez-vous.

\- D'accord…

\- Bien, allons-y et refermez cette porte.

Lucius fut le premier dehors. Pour fermer la porte, Harry se contenta de la claquer derrière lui. Lucius se força à ne pas hausser le sourcil pour montrer son étonnement mais Adams avait l'air de voir clair dans son jeu.

\- Truc de moldu.

\- Comment ça, « truc de moldu » ?

\- Vous, les sorciers, êtes tellement persuadés d'être les plus forts que vous ne prenez pas la peine de vous défendre contre des choses aussi basiques que le crochetage de serrure.

\- « Vous, les sorciers » ? Vous parlez comme si vous n'en étiez pas un.

\- Je parle de la façon que je veux. Là où vous voyez des faiblesses, je vois des possibilités.

\- Allons-y, grogna Lucius.

Harry baissa les yeux mais il souriait. Il venait de faire grogner Lucius Malfoy.

L'homme le traîna dans une des tavernes de l'allée des embrumes. Il commanda un whisky pour lui et Harry se contenta d'une bièraubeurre. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux. Lucius pouvait voir qu'Harry était complètement sur la défensive. Pourtant, Lucius lui était venu en aide deux fois, c'était déjà plus qu'il ne fallait.

\- Un colt…

Harry sursauta légèrement et Lucius figea un mince sourire sur ses lèvres. Mais, finalement, l'élève sembla se détendre et afficha un air ennuyé. Lucius aurait finalement préféré le voir constamment en position d'attaque. Voir Adams se détendre était comme si ce dernier se trouvait en présence d'un adulte qui était venu pour lui faire une morale qu'il n'écouterait pas.

\- Vous voulez savoir ce que c'est ?

\- Me prenez-vous pour un imbécile ?

Harry poussa sa choppe et se pencha vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

\- Honnêtement, Mr. Malfoy, la seule chose qui me pousse à rester assis en face de vous est l'incertitude de savoir si vous avez en votre possession ce que je veux.

\- Donc vous vous entêtez à penser que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi.

\- Il semblerait que, maintenant, j'ai besoin de vous, mais ça m'apprendra. A l'avenir, je me montrerai plus prudent.

\- Et si cette prudence commençait par m'être un peu plus respectueux ?

\- Après vos sous-entendus vaseux sur la domination du sang, permettez-moi de ne pas vous offrir cette distinction.

Lucius serra les lèvres furieusement. Il commençait réellement à ne plus rien apprécier chez Harry Adams, si tenté qu'il ait apprécié quoi que ce soit un jour… Mais cet air de défi, cette nonchalance... L'absence de crainte dans son regard _;_ Lucius était intrigué. Adams ne devait sûrement pas connaître tous les aboutissants. Il venait de loin – d'Amérique - il ne savait rien des futurs changements. Il fallait qu'il en sache plus sur le garçon. Il sortit de sa veste les deux paquets et les posa sur la table. Les yeux d'Harry se fixèrent immédiatement dessus.

\- Essayons d'oublier les mauvaises bases sur lesquelles nous sommes partis, voulez-vous ?

Harry resta silencieux.

\- J'ai peut-être été un peu trop présomptueux en pensant que tous se pliaient vite aux souhaits de Salazar Serpentard. Il est évident que le peu de connaissances que vous avez de l'Angleterre vous fait défaut et je me ferais une joie de parfaire ce coté de votre personnalité.

Harry se leva d'un coup, surprenant Lucius.

\- Oubliez-moi, je trouverais un autre moyen d'obtenir ces ingrédients. Rester dans la même pièce que vous me fait dire que je risquerais de perdre plus que mon intégrité. Bonne soirée, Monsieur Malfoy !

Le ton d'Harry claqua sèchement aux oreilles de Lucius qui resta complètement interdit. Il regarda Harry s'enfuir laissant son verre quasiment plein. Et pour la première fois en presque quinze ans, Lucius jura. Il récupéra les deux paquets et sortit rapidement, tout en gardant un semblant de classe.

Harry marchait vite devant lui mais Lucius fut tout aussi rapide et lui attrapa le bras.

\- Lâchez-moi !

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi obtus !?

Harry le regarda avec les yeux ronds puis lâcha un rire moqueur.

\- Obtus !? C'est le seul mot que vous avez trouvé !? Il ne vous a pas fallu plus de trois lettres pour vous faire une opinion à mon sujet et croire qu'il était bon de me prendre pour un rustre ou un garçon sans éducation ! J'ai eu une éducation ! Elle était moldue et j'ai aussi eu une éducation sorcière, ne vous en déplaise, Mr. Malfoy ! Vous osez me parler, me dire que vous m'estimez et ensuite vous insultez mon nom, mon sang et ma vie !? Vous ne savez strictement rien de moi et vous vous attendez à ce que je vous fasse des courbettes !? Je ne ferai rien de tout ça ! Donnez-moi u _ne_ bonne raison de continuer à vous écouter délirer sur votre brillante et utopique vision du monde magique !

\- Comment osez-vous !? Effectivement, vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre à qui vous parlez ! Si vous le saviez, vous ne seriez pas en train de tenir ce genre de discours ! Je vous pardonne votre comportement d'enfant parce que oui, croyez le ou non, je porte beaucoup d'attention à vos exploits, mais vous m'avez l'air d'être borné et insupportable !

\- Je vous retourne vos compliments ! Vous l'êtes tout autant. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de composer avec mon caractère et mes idées, et bien je crains devoir me passer de votre soutien !

\- Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi, Adams ! Me tourner le dos équivaut à vous fermer plusieurs portes. Dumbledore ne sera pas toujours là pour vous protéger !

Harry sentit la colère filer comme le venin d'un serpent entre ses veines. Il détestait Lucius Malfoy, il détestait Draco Malfoy, il détestait cette famille stupide. Lucius était stupide et il ne le voyait pas. C'était trop tard pour le brosser dans le sens du poil, Harry n'avait qu'une seule envie : être odieux.

\- Pensez-vous sincèrement que vos menaces me font de l'effet !? Pensez-vous vraiment que je vais y croire ? rigola Harry. Vous n'avez rien sur moi et je me débrouillerai très bien pour ouvrir ces fameuses portes que vous fermerez. Certains à Poudlard ont eu la bêtise de vouloir me faire taire et ça n'a pas marché !

\- Peut-être que vous menacer vous n'apportera rien, mais si je portais mon attention sur votre amie sang-de-bourbe, ou sur Severus… Ou peut-être le jeune Black…

Harry ferma son esprit violemment. Il fallait repousser la haine et la soudaine envie de relancer un sectumsempra. Il se détendit et afficha un sourire ironique sur son visage et Lucius trembla légèrement mais ce fut suffisant pour Harry de pousser le vice. Il accrocha ses orbes flamboyants d'un vert limpide à ceux gris et hésitants de Lucius.

\- Parce que vous pensez que leurs cas m'intéressent ? Ne vous ai-je pas dis que je m'entourais des meilleurs et que peu importait leur sang ? Vous avez l'air d'être un opportuniste, il s'avère que j'en suis un très bon moi aussi. Mais je n'apprécie pas vos manières. Trouvez un poste de serveuse à Lily ou empêcher Severus de faire ce qu'il veut faire, c'est comme bon vous semble. Vous ne le voyez peut-être pas mais il y a d'autres moyens que de lécher des bottes pour parvenir à ses fins. Je ne vous lécherai pas les bottes, Mr. Malfoy. Menacez qui vous voulez, ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi.

Lucius continua de fixer ses yeux. Avait-il vraiment quinze ans ? Ce garçon ne faisait pas son âge, non. Lucius n'était pas totalement bête, il savait quand s'arrêter, quand le moment n'était pas le bon. Et là, il avait perdu sur toute la ligne. Il avait perdu mais il ne fallait pas qu'il le montre. Il était sur le point de lâcher le bras d'Adams quand une main se glissa dans sa veste. Il se recula d'un bon pour voir que le garçon avait récupéré son dû.

Harry observa la boite et le sachet et Lucius ne fit aucun mouvement pour obtenir de nouveau ce qu'il avait payé. Harry reporta son attention sur l'homme qui avait le visage déformé par la colère. Harry comprit qu'il avait échoué. Le but n'était clairement pas de s'en faire un ennemi. Lucius était sûrement l'homme le plus proche de Voldemort à l'heure qu'il était. Il avait faux sur toute la ligne en agissant de la sorte mais c'était beaucoup trop, beaucoup trop d'un coup. Et faire profil bas serait suspect.

Il leva les paquets et soupira en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Lucius le regarda faire, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il ne s'enfuyait pas avec ses affaires. Il reprit une position qui lui allait mieux.

\- D'accord… Disons que je ne suis pas totalement ingrat. Ce que je fais est plus ou moins pour une bonne cause et malgré tout, vous y avez participé. Vous n'avez pas posé de questions alors comme je n'ai pas un sou en poche, je vous propose mes services. Deux fois… Non, trois, avec la boisson que je n'ai pas terminée mais que vous payerez.

Lucius le regarda, estomaqué. Il était en train de marchander.

\- J'aimerais le plus possible éviter les problèmes pour l'instant. Trois services, Mr. Malfoy. Je ne tuerai personne pour vous mais je peux voler ou mettre un peu de pagaille s'il le faut. Ne vous fatiguez pas à m'envoyer des lettres si c'est pour me faire part de votre entêtement à me parler de choses qui n'ont pas de sens.

Lucius serra de nouveau les lèvres. Ce n'était plus de la colère qui vibrait dans ses veines, c'était une profonde surprise. Il ne répondit rien et décida qu'il s'était assez donné en spectacle pour la soirée. Il tourna le dos à Harry et s'en alla sans un mot, le cœur battant. Il venait de se faire humilier par un gosse et c'était uniquement parce que quelqu'un d'autre montrait un certain intérêt à cet Adams qu'il n'avait pas pointé sa baguette sur lui.

Et après ? S'il l'avait fait, aurait-il eu le dessus ? Lucius se surprit à penser avec horreur qu'il en doutait. Il n'avait jamais douté. Ça faisait trop de « jamais » brisés en une seule journée. Pourtant, Adams avait faibli sur la fin. Il avait un côté loyal, un côté franc-jeu. Était-ce de la fourberie ou de la sincérité ? Lucius Malfoy était totalement perdu mais plutôt mourir que de l'avouer.

 **OooooooooOooooooooO**

Quand Harry entra dans sa chambre, il tomba sur un Severus qui faisait les cents pas et qui se jeta sur lui presque immédiatement en le voyant.

\- Où étais-tu ?! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre monstre !

Harry soupira et lui fit un mince sourire avant de jeter toutes ses « emplettes » sur le lit. Severus écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu as tout trouvé !

\- L'aconit, les racines des montagnes et les nerfs d'ours. Sois un amour, Severus, prends en soin. Et de ton côté ?

Severus rangea précautionneusement les ingrédients dans une plus grande boite, dans laquelle il avait déjà déposé de la barbe de femme.

\- Pire que ce que j'imaginais.

Harry pencha la tête. Severus affichait un petit sourire contrit.

\- Elle est partie, continua-t-il.

\- Partie ? Comment ça, partie ?

Severus fouilla dans la poche de sa robe et tendit une lettre chiffonnée à Harry. Le blond la prit et la lut à haute voix.

\- « Severus, je me retire chez des amis en Irlande, sois libre de faire comme bon te semble. De toute manière, tu as toujours fait ce que tu voulais. »

Harry serra les dents, le visage rouge de colère. Severus le regarda s'énerver et ronger son frein pour ne pas lâcher une insulte. Le brun en fut heureux. Il avait réagi étrangement à la lecture de ce mot. Il s'était concentré sur le mot « libre ». Il était libre. C'était un énorme soulagement qui s'était emparé de lui, accompagné par la tristesse d'avoir définitivement perdu ses parents. Avec ce mot, sa mère disait aussi « je n'ai plus de fils ». Severus était seul. Peut-être pas totalement seul. Il récupéra le mot des doigts d'Harry et lui fit un mince sourire.

\- Au moins, j'ai pu avoir ce qu'on cherchait.

Harry sonda son regard sombre et souffla en voyant que le brun prenait ça sereinement.

\- Donc... Il nous reste quoi ?

\- Crachats d'oiseau et mandragore. J'ai pu trouver de l'herbe du diable. En relisant le carnet de Damocles, je me suis demandé comment cet idiot avait pu se retrouver au club de Slug.

Harry alla s'écrouler sur le lit tout en l'écoutant. Severus le rejoignit.

\- Je crois qu'il s'est laissé emporter par ses expérimentions sous prétexte d'avoir un sujet à portée de main. Il avait la réponse sous les yeux.

\- Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?

\- Les ingrédients ne mentent pas. Tu sais pourquoi il faut utiliser de la mandragore ?

Harry fouilla dans son esprit pour se concentrer sur les cours de botaniques.

\- En Espagne, les femmes trempaient des mandragores dans du lait pour s'assurer ne de pas faire de fausse couche…

Severus rigola.

\- Fais un effort, Harry.

Harry se concentra malgré la fatigue. Pour quelle raison devrait-il plonger la mandragore dans leur mixture ?

\- Je ne vois pas.

\- C'est un élément important pour devenir un animagus.

Harry se redressa.

\- Vraiment ?! Harry le regarda bizarrement. Comment tu le sais ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu ça dans le programme de l'école.

Severus rougit furieusement.

\- C'est…. C'est… Sirius.

\- Sirius ?

Severus se remettait à bégayer et Harry comprit. Il comprit plus rapidement encore que lorsqu'il avait comprit pour Ron et Hermione -quoiqu'il n'avait presque jamais compris. Un sourire éclaira son visage.

\- Oh… Sirius, donc...

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

\- Oui, Sirius. Je lui ai demandé comment ils avaient fait et il m'a répondu. C'est tout.

Harry se rallongea dans son lit en rigolant.

\- Bien sûr que c'est tout.

Severus lui donna un coup dans les côtes et Harry rit de plus belle.

\- Dis moi plutôt comment toi tu as fait.

Le sourire d'Harry s'effaça aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Il revit Lucius et chassa rapidement l'image de ce blondinet prétentieux.

\- J'ai donné de ma personne. Je vais devoir éviter de remettre les pieds au Ministère.

\- A ce point ?

\- Oui monsieur.

Severus sourit et se rallongea à son tour. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils dormaient tous les deux.

 **OooooooooOooooooooO**

Severus Rogue se réveilla avec le bruit rassurant d'une plume grattant le papier. Il se tourna dans le lit et constata l'absence d'Harry à ses côtés. Il ouvrit un œil et put voir la lumière du jour filtrer à travers un rideau à demi ouvert. Son ami était assis sur le seul bureau de la chambre.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? dit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Je réponds à notre courrier. Il y a deux lettres de Lily, une de Rebecca, une de Cassie et une de William.

\- Tu réponds pour nous deux ?

\- Toutes les lettres sont à nos deux noms.

\- Même celle de William ?

Harry se tourna vers lui et fit un bref sourire.

\- Oui. Même celle de William.

Severus descendit du lit et se dirigea vers le bureau. Il prit les lettres. Il y en avait une sixième dont il ne reconnut pas l'écriture.

\- Elle est de qui ?

Harry suivit du regard ce que pointait Severus du doigt.

\- C'est celle d'Artus.

Severus eut la présence d'esprit de ne rien dire. Il n'était pas invasif comme Lily. Il n'avait pas le pouvoir étrange d'Harry de le connaître par cœur. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était d'attendre qu'Harry en parle. Mais Harry n'en parlait jamais. Severus aurait-il aimé savoir si Harry était troublé par ses propres histoires de cœur ? Oui, il aurait aimé. Il aurait aimé voir un peu de faiblesse chez Harry, il aurait aimé voir que celui-ci avait été triste de se séparer de William. Mais Harry ne montrait rien de ses sentiments. Ou alors, il ne lui montrait rien à lui. Comme si, devant Severus, il devait être fort en permanence. Alors, même s'il se posait des questions, il ne demanderait rien.

Il s'installa de nouveau et lut les lettres sous le bruit de la plume continuant de gratter le papier.

 **OoooooooooOooooooooO**

Rubeus Hagrid avait réussi à ramener Syracuse jusqu'à chez lui sans encombre. A présent, l'animal dormait sur son lit. Il n'avait fait que ça : dormir. Hagrid l'avait réveillé un peu pour le nourrir mais il devait l'avouer le loup était mal en point.

Il étudia les pattes de l'animal et après les avoir soignées comme il le fallait, il les avait bloquées dans des atèles. Il n'y avait pas eu de glapissement de douleur et Hagrid était sûr qu'il faudrait des années avant qu'il puisse remarcher. Peut-être même ne remarcherait-il jamais... Le regard sombre, il caressa doucement le corps maigre du loup. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir un loup-garou inoffensif chez lui. Pas une seule fois l'animal n'avait montré de signes de nervosité ou de cruauté. Il se tenait tranquille et léchait doucement la main qui se présentait à lui.

Quelque chose tapa contre sa fenêtre, le sortant de sa torpeur. Syracuse bougea un peu mais ne se réveilla pas. Hagrid reconnut immédiatement le corbeau blanc d'Harry. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et s'empara de la lettre. Le garçon lui demandait s'ils pouvaient revenir à Poudlard et s'il pouvait les aider à entrer. Il répondit qu'il pouvait. Les deux garçons se trouvaient dans un hôtel du chemin de traverse. Il leur indiqua de se rendre à Pré-au-lard par cheminette et qu'il viendrait les chercher à ce moment là.

Harry et Severus étaient chargés comme des mules mais dès qu'Hargid les vit, il les déchargea immédiatement, s'emparant de leurs bagages. Ils avaient l'air épuisé. Hagrid ne savait pas ce qu'ils étaient partis faire. Pour quelles raisons n'étaient-ils ni chez eux, ni à Poudlard ? Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était que les deux enfants soient là devant lui. En sécurité.

Dès qu'ils furent installés dans le salon du garde-chasse avec un énorme bol de bouillon, ils soupirèrent en même temps. Severus releva son regard vers l'homme.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il va bien. Il dort beaucoup mais il va bien. Qui sait ce qui ce serait passé si vous ne l'aviez pas amené avec vous...

\- … Ça ne vous dérange pas qu'on ait fait appel à vous ? Vous n'avez pas peur de vous retrouver dans une situation difficile ?

\- Oh, oh, mon garçon ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi ! Dumbledore ne permettrait pas qu'il m'arrive quelque choseni à moi, ni à vous d'ailleurs. Pouvez-vous m'en dire un peu plus sur ce qui vous a poussé à chercher un loup-garou loin dans le sud de l'Angleterre ?

Harry jeta un œil rapide à Severus. S'ils voulaient parler c'était maintenant. Le brun posa son bol et tritura nerveusement son écharpe.

\- Nous avons… Peut-être trouvé une solution pour soigner les loups-garous.

\- Les soigner ? Vous voulez dire les empêcher de se transformer ?!

Severus secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Non. Contrôler leurs parties animales, je crois. Comme Syracuse, qui ne fait de mal à personne parce qu'il sait qu'il est humain.

Le regard d'Hagrid se voila légèrement de tristesse.

\- Nous avons trouvé presque tous les ingrédients qu'il nous fallait. Il ne reste plus qu'à obtenir de la mandragore.

\- Il y en a dans le jardin de Poudlard !

\- Oui, on comptait un peu sur ça, dit Harry. Hagrid, nous avons menti aux professeurs et à nos amis pour faire ce qu'il fallait faire. Peut-on quand même rester ici ?

Hagrid se leva d'un bond.

\- Bien sûr que vous pouvez ! Bien sûr ! Vous savez quoi ? Prenez mon chaudron, j'irai chercher cette mandragore pour vous ! J'ai une technique pour les empêcher de crier, vous savez !

Le visage de Severus s'illumina.

\- Merci beaucoup !

Hagrid le gratifia d'un sourire.

\- Mangez, maintenant ! Et après, vous irez vous coucher : je ne veux pas vous alarmer, mais vous avez des têtes à faire peur.

Severus et Harry lui firent un sourire fatigué et obéirent sans broncher.

 **OoooooooOoooooooO**

Harry avait la tête du loup garou reposant sur ses cuisses. Chaque matin et chaque soir, Hagrid lui faisait bouger les jambes pour réveiller ses muscles. Syracuse ne bougeait pas et à chaque fois, Hagrid jetait un regard triste à Harry. Il ne devait plus rien ressentir du tout.

Au moins, son poil redevenait un peu plus soyeux et il semblait plus vif. Il écoutait quand on lui parlait, traînait son corps pour essayer de bouger et suivre Hagrid ou Severus quand ils se déplaçaient. Le demi-géant l'avait fait sortir dans son jardin et Syracuse avait humé toutes les odeurs comme un véritable animal. Il mangeait avec appétit et aboyait quelques fois pour qu'on s'occupe de lui.

Syracuse avait l'air de reprendre vie. Harry gratta docilement le pelage de l'animal derrière ses oreilles. Syracuse bailla et tourna la tête pour qu'Harry lui caresse le cou. Le blond avait les yeux fixés sur Severus. Ils étaient chez Hagrid depuis une semaine et sortaient un peu la nuit ou le matin très tôt, mais c'était tout. Severus avait travaillé sans relâche, faisant des listes, supposant des résultats. Il ne voulait pas aller trop vite, souhaitant être sûr avant d'utiliser les ingrédients qu'ils avaient eu du mal à obtenir.

\- Je vais le faire.

Harry battit des cils, sortant de sa torpeur.

\- Tu vas le faire ?

\- Oui, je vais le faire. Je suis sûr de moi.

Harry lui fit un sourire chaleureux.

\- Alors, si tu es sûr de toi, qu'est ce qu'on attend ?

Il ne restait qu'une semaine et demi avant la reprise des cours. Severus se mit immédiatement au travail. Il fallait que la mandragore infuse au moins trois jours et trois nuits dans le breuvage. Hagrid n'avais pas menti en disant qu'il avait une méthode infaillible pour obtenir une mandragore sans les cris.

Quand il ramena la plante, elle dormait serrée contre sa barbe. Harry et Severus se sentirent un peu mal de devoir la sacrifier mais c'était une plante. Severus la plongea dans la potion bouillante et, avant de se remettre à hurler, elle avala la potion, ce qui l'empêcha de pousser son cri perçant. Ils l'observèrent couler au fond du chaudron avec une sorte de fascination macabre. Au bout de cinq jours, la potion prit une teinte claire et Severus avait l'air réellement satisfait. Il ne subsistait qu'un seul problème : en tester les effets.

Hagrid, Severus et Harry étaient maintenant assis dans le petit salon du demi-géant, tous plongés dans une intense réflexion. Fallait-il, oui ou non, faire boire le breuvage à Syracuse ?

\- La pleine lune est dans six jours, dit Harry.

\- C'est notre seule chance de tester la potion, dit Severus.

\- Mais... Et si ça l'empoisonne ? Et s'il en souffre ? S'il redevient dangereux ? étaient les arguments d'Hagrid.

Harry avait l'impression qu'en testant la potion sur Syracuse, ils n'étaient pas très loin de ce que faisait Damocles. Mais c'était comme ça qu'on voyait si un produit fonctionnait. Pourtant ni lui, ni Severus n'avait envie de blesser le loup-garou. Ils se replongèrent tous les trois dans un silence pesant quand la porte grinça.

Syracuse traîna son corps de ses deux pattes vers Harry et mordilla sa robe en tirant dessus. Il fouilla ses vêtements de son nez et couina en sentant la baguette d'Harry. Le blond comprit l'intention et poussa un long soupir. Il donna la parole à Syracuse. L'animal ouvrit la mâchoire en grand.

\- Je peux le faire. Je peux la boire.

Les yeux d'Hagrid s'agrandirent.

\- Il vient de parler ! Il parle, Harry !

Syracuse poussa du museau la jambe d'Harry.

\- Je vais boire, d'accord ?

Harry et Severus le regardèrent, le cœur serré. Aucun d'eux ne refusa la requête du loup-garou.

 **OooooooooOooooooooO**

La lune serait pleine le vendredi soir et par déduction, ou peut-être longue réflexion, Severus avait fait boire Syracuse sept jours avant la nuit fatidique. Hagrid avait alors ouvert son sous-sol à contrecœur. Aucun d'eux ne sachant ce qu'il se passerait alors, il avait été décidé que le loup-garou y passerait la nuit. Harry avait passé presque toute la journée à le rassurer. Il lui disait que ça ne durerait que cette nuit, que c'était temporaire et que le lendemain, il serait à nouveau dehors. Syracuse n'avait rien dit, comme s'il était résigné, comme s'il était habitué et qu'être enfermé ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Cette perspective que l'animal n'était plus que l'ombre de lui et se fichait bien de ce qui lui arrivait attristait Hagrid au plus haut point. Severus n'en était pas fier non plus. Harry l'entendait marmonner devant le chaudron que c'était pour le bien de Remus et de Syracuse, que ça fonctionnerait. Que ça devait fonctionner.

A présent, ils étaient là tous les trois assis en face du feu, écoutant le moindre son qui pourrait provenir d'en dessous de leurs pieds avec un sens aiguisé. La nuit n'était pourtant pas encore tombée mais ils avaient préféré prendre les devants.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de terminer mon devoir d'arithmancie, souffla Severus.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réviser une seule des notes que Lily m'a laissées... Elle va me tuer si elle m'interroge et voit que je ne sais rien.

\- On a vraiment fait n'importe quoi…

Harry fit un léger sourire à Severus.

\- Mais on s'est bien amusés ?

\- Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça comme ça…

Un grand coup contre la porte coupa Severus dans sa phrase. Hagrid se releva si brusquement que son fauteuil bascula en arrière. Un autre coup frappa puis fut suivi un hurlement qui leur déchira les tympans. Harry se jeta sur la porte, prêt à l'ouvrir, mais Severus le bloqua en se mettant devant elle.

\- Harry, non !

Harry se reprit rapidement. Bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas entrer comme il le voulait. Personne ne savait quel effet la potion avait.

\- Oh, par Merlin, gémit Hagrid, faites qu'il s'en sorte !

Il n'avait qu'une nuit à tenir pour savoir si l'effet n'était pas catastrophique. Si ça ne faisait pas empirer. Severus s'affala contre la porte et Harry s'assit en face de lui, ramenant ses genoux sous son menton. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus de hurlements mais des sanglots.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il entendait des pleurs. Il se leva d'un coup et se jeta sur la porte.

\- Harry, qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

\- Ouvre la porte, Severus ! Ouvre la !

Severus s'écarta mais fit « non » de la tête. Hagrid prit les devants et ouvrit la porte.

\- J'y vais en premier, Harry.

Harry secoua la tête et emboîta le pas d'Hagrid. Les pleurs se faisaient plus proches. Ils descendirent les quelques marches sous la faible lumière qu'ils avaient laissé allumée. Hagrid observa partout et Harry tendit le cou pour essayer de voir où se trouvait Syracuse.

Enfin il le vit, emmitouflé dans la couverture qu'Hagrid lui avait laissée : une petite tête aux cheveux blonds cendrés bouclés, le nez et les joues piquées de tâches de rousseur. Son visage baigné de larmes et ses dents écrasant sa lèvre inférieure. Dès qu'il leva les yeux vers Hagrid, il se remit à pleurer encore plus et porta ses mains contre son visage. Harry courut vers lui et Syracuse se jeta contre sa poitrine.

\- Mes jambes… Mes jambes, pleura-t-il.

Harry tourna son regard sur la couverture et la souleva. Il retint une grimace d'horreur. Hagrid fut moins discret : ses jambes formaient toutes les deux un angle bizarre, ses pieds étaient rentrés vers l'intérieur, ses mollets étaient frêles, presque inexistants et ses genoux osseux ressortaient à travers la peau dans une forme bizarre.

Hagrid prit Syracuse dans ses bras et l'enfant se laissa porter. Il l'allongea dans le fauteuil et Severus évalua les dégâts avec un sérieux troublant, rappelant à Harry sa posture de professeur.

\- Peut-on faire quelque chose ?

\- Severus ?

Le brun toucha la jambe de Syracuse qui avait les yeux fixés sur ses mains. Harry lui donna onze ans, guère plus. Il était maigre et pâle comme un fantôme.

\- Crois-tu qu'il est redevenu humain pour de bon ? demanda Hagrid.

\- On ne le saura que demain matin… Malheureusement. Par contre, pour ses jambes, on peut faire quelque chose. Il nous faudrait de la potion poussos. On pourrait… Non, oubliez ce que je viens de dire.

\- Tu veux qu'on fasse disparaître ses os et qu'on en fasse repousser de nouveaux ?

Severus regarda Harry, la mine déconfite.

\- Tu sais faire une potion poussos, Severus ?

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en faire, il y en a dans la réserve de Pomona.

\- On parle de deux jambes, ce n'est pas juste une phalange ou un poignet cassé... Ce sont deux jambes, assena Severus.

\- Mais ça peut marcher ?

Tous se tournèrent vers Syracuse. Le garçon venait enfin de quitter ses mains du regard. Il posa ses grands yeux marron sur les trois personnes qui se trouvaient autour de lui.

\- Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas vous déranger, mais sans mes jambes je serais un fardeau, n'est-ce-pas ?! Vous avez pris des risques pour moi et je… Je…

Les larmes recommencèrent à dévaler ses joues. Harry se pencha vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Syracuse… Ça sera extrêmement douloureux.

Syracuse releva son visage vers Harry et lui fit un léger sourire à travers ses larmes.

\- Plus douloureux que de se les faire briser ?

Harry baissa les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, continua-t-il. Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup… Je suis redevenu humain, je suis redevenu moi.

Severus ne dit rien. Harry se contenta d'ébouriffer ses cheveux légèrement.

\- Bien, dit Hagrid. Nous sommes donc tous au complet !

\- Au complet pour quoi ?

\- Pour une partie de chevaux sorciers !

\- Je ne crois pas que ça soit le…

\- Je n'y ai jamais joué, dit timidement Syracuse.

\- Tu verras, ce n'est pas compliqué du tout !

Severus et Harry regardèrent le demi-géant sortir une boite poussiéreuse du fond d'un coffre. Il poussa la table vers Syracuse et déposa le jeu dessus. Harry et Severus se regardèrent un long moment puis Harry prit place vers l'un des bords de la table et le brun se mit de l'autre côté.

Ils jouèrent presque toute la nuit, s'amusèrent presque toute la nuit. Syracuse riait tellement qu'il avait dû s'interrompre un bon moment pour reprendre son souffle. Harry se rendit compte que Severus était plutôt mauvais joueur quand il ne gagnait pas et il se dit qu'il devrait en parler à William pour que ce dernier ait une chance de le voir perdre.

Comme l'avait prédit intérieurement Severus, cela ne dura pas. Avant les premières lueurs du matin, les cris de douleur du plus jeune emplirent le salon d'Hagrid : il se retransformait. Syracuse serait un loup-garou pour le restant de ses jours.

 **OoooooooooOooooooooO**

\- Son seul répit, une nuit par mois s'il prend la potion... Et il devra le faire s'il veut retrouver l'usage de ses jambes.

\- Donc le mois prochain, en plus de s'occuper de Remus, on va devoir s'occuper de Syracuse ?

\- Rien ne dit que Remus acceptera de boire quoique ce soit venant de ma part.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourtant, tu l'as préparée pour lui…

\- C'était comme une sorte de challenge. Penses-tu vraiment que si j'arrive tout sourire en lui disant « ça va t'aider, parole de Serpentard. » Il va me croire ?

Harry se frotta les cheveux. Severus avait raison. La confiance n'était pas là du tout.

\- Alors on a fait tout ça pour rien ?

\- Pas pour rien, non… Il y en au moins un qui profitera de ses bienfaits. Rendons-lui ses jambes. J'irai voler dans cette pharmacie s'il le faut. Faisons en sorte que ça n'ait pas été fait pas pour rien.

La mâchoire d'Harry se décrocha.

\- Severus, par Merlin, tu es surprenant ! D'où te vient tout ce courage ?

\- Je le vole aux Gryffondor…

\- Ne me mens pas !

Mais Harry rigolait déjà.

\- Tu veux savoir la vérité ? Si ça n'avait pas été toi, je n'aurais rien fait de tout ça.

\- Pourtant, c'était ton idée... Courir après Remus pour dévoiler à tout le monde que c'est un loup-garou, te faire punir à notre place et choisir d'entraver quelques règles pour une potion qu'on n'était même pas sûr de trouver... Je n'ai fait que te suivre. Tout ça c'est toi, Severus. Et c'est brillant. Il serait temps que tu te rendes compte que tu es capable de faire de grandes choses et ce que tu as l'intention de faire pour Syracuse, c'est fantastique.

Harry se tourna vers Severus et lui fit un immense sourire.

\- Quoiqu'il se passe, Sev, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi !

Les lèvres de Severus tremblèrent légèrement avant de rendre à Harry son sourire.

\- Merci… Merci, Harry.

.

.

A suivre.

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui, n'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous a plu ou non. Je vous dis à vendredi et à mercredi pour ceux qui suivent Two Birds. Koeur sur vous !**


	35. Avis

Bonjour le monde. J'espère que vous passez un agréable début de vacance, pour ceux qui sont en vacance. Pour les autres j'espère que ce n'est pas trop dur de travailler alors qu'il fait si beau. Pour ceux qui ne sont pas en région parisienne, qui ne sont pas en France, qui…fin bref, qui ne profite pas comme moi de ce merveilleux soleil et bien bon courage haha.

Je ne suis pas en train de narguer qui que ce soit. Je ne vous retiens pas plus, je réponds à vos reviews et ensuite je vous laisse ce chapitre et je vous souhaite un bon week-end.

 **L'art est inutile** : « Un con nul en potion » XD c'est tellement expéditif comme description. On va pas partir en débat mais je suis un peu, beaucoup d'accord avec toi. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujour autant. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **KrisIzzy** : *Donne son clavier à Kris* Je crois qu'il est inutile que je continue cette histoire si tu décides de tout deviner XD. Non plus sérieusement, je pense qu'il n'y a pas de grosse surprise pour Syracuse mais ne le laissons pas dans ce rôle de pauvre louveteau qui va tenir compagnie. Voyons les choses plus grandes encore ! Mouai…Sirius, Severus, je me demande bien ce qui te fait croire une telle suite ?! Dis moi tout O grande patronne XD. Un grand merci à toi pour me lire et commenter avec amour mes chapitres, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Gros koeur sur toi.

 **Tezuka J** : Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture et vos encouragements. Koeur sur vous.

 **Millon** : Je crois que c'est dans leur sang de toujours suivre les gens qu'ils n'aiment pas XD. Ces Malfoy on le dont pour mettre le nez dans les histoires qui ne les concernent pas…Bon Harry fait ça aussi. Peut-être qu'Harry est un Malfoy XD. Grave la mythologie une vraie source d'ingrédients et de bizarrerie super cool pour fabriquer une histoire. On peut aussi remercier Hagrid tu as raison XD, le type qui est toujours là pour accueillir les animaux en détresse. Ne t'en fais pas pour James et Lily ça arrive. Ça va arriver. Ça doit arriver parce que sinon Harry est dans la mouise. En même temps Harry à eut tout le temps qu'il fallait pour connaître Severus ohoh, il faut bien que ses connaissances servent à quelque chose et lui ne peux juste pas tout révéler de sa vie. Même dans l'histoire originale Harry n'a jamais fais part à qui que ce soit de son attirance pour Ginny, je pense qu'il est du genre vraiment discret en ce qui concerne ses histoires de cœur. En tout cas merci pour ta lecture, tes encouragements, tes compliments qui me font toujours plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant. Gros koeur sur toi.

 **Soln96** : En effet c'est un peu triste. Mais il est un loup-garou gentil alors ça peut jouer en sa faveur pour ce petit bout huhu. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Serpenta** : XD dans quarante chapitres. Je suis sûr que Severus est motivé ! Je pense que Lucius est capable de rester droit dans ses bottes, il ne va pas faire souffrir Harry surtout quand il ne sait pas comment agir avec lui. Je suis heureuse que mon Harry te plaise, je l'aime beaucoup aussi comme ça. Plus cool, plus ingénieux et en même temps qui essaie d'apprendre de ses erreurs et qui sait qu'il n'est pas infaillible. Aah Voldemort, l'homme mystère qui ne montre jamais sa tête, en effet les requêtes vont beaucoup jouer mais je n'en dis pas plus. J'espère que la suite te plaira, merci pour ta lecture, tes compliments et tes reviews. Gros koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Sora94** : Salut mademoiselle. Oui Lucius à prit un peu cher XD. Mais bon il fallait bien ça pour le remettre à sa place, je trouve que grossièrement il se la joue pour pas grand-chose. Merci pour tes compliments et d'avoir la patience d'attendre les chapitres, j'ai conscience que c'est difficile mais j'espère sincèrement que ça en vaut le coup et j'espère que ça vous plairas toujours. Gros koeur sur toi et bonne lecture !

 **Baekjeong** : Haha, habituellement je ne suis pas trop fan de lui, mais je crois que c'est parce que je n'ai jamais vraiment écrit sur ce personnage, là j'espère en faire quelque chose de bien et j'espère que ça te plaira. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture et merci.

 **Yume resonnance** : Huhu je suis super contente que Syracuse soit si bien accueillis, je ne voulais pas vraiment qu'il tombe comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Et effectivement Severus, ce petit bout de chou tout tendre haha. Merci pour ta lecture et tes compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **DeviousClass** : Yo what's up ?! Je pense que ce n'est pas pour grand-chose, il y a aussi les lettres et le fait qu'il vient de dépenser de l'argent pour un gosse qui lui manque de respect. Si il s'énerve c'est aussi parce qu'Harry lui tiens tête, ce qui arrive rarement dis donc. Globalement j'ai toujours vu Lucius comme un homme pas vraiment doué pour garder son sang-froid, je crois qu'il joue beaucoup sur les apparences mais au final, c'est un masque de porcelaine. Enfin c'est comme ça que je le voyais, mais du coup je me suis peut-être mal exprimé o_o ! Zut de zut. Pour ce qui est de Syracuse, il restera un loup-garou avec la conscience d'être en réalité un humain, il ne peut redevenir humain que si il prend la potion tue-loup et ça ne dure que le temps de la pleine lune. En effet c'est un triste sort. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout de même n_n, koeur sur toi.

 **Adenoide** : Oui sauf que la parole d'Harry pèserait sûrement peu dans la balance et c'est prendre le risque d'en dévoiler un peu trop sur sa propre histoire. Et c'est aussi prendre le risque de se faire voir par Voldemort et donc d'attirer l'attention sur lui et de se faire possiblement tuer. Et de modifier le futur, enfin le passé et en plus de ça changer l'emplacement ou la création des horcruxes et bon j'avoue j'ai plein de raison pour ne pas faire dire à Harry que Voldemort est un sang-mêlé. Mais tu as raison, si il le disait beaucoup de personne cesserait de le suivre.

Vualà, sinon merci encore pour vos reviews, vos favs, vos follows. Merci à **Titou Douh** , merci à vous cher lecteurs.

Bonne lecture les agneaux.

 **AVIS**

"But bay if you say

You want me to stay

I'll change my mind."

Change my mind. One direction

.

.

Il comptait les semaines. Quatre avant de jouer son dernier match avec Artus comme capitaine. Trois avant de trouver une excuse qui valait le coup pour convaincre Remus qu'ils avaient quelque chose pour lui. Il comptait les mois aussi. Deux mois avant les premiers examens de BUSE et trois avant les grandes vacances.

Ce qu'il en ferait ? Harry n'en avait aucune idée. Il devait déjà se concentrer sur le moment présent, pas sur le futur. Cette petite pensée le fit rire contre les pages qui recouvraient son visage.

Contre la peau de son cou et le haut de son torse, il sentait la douce brise du printemps. Harry avait abandonné les salles d'études pour le parc de Poudlard. Il y faisait bon, il y avait du soleil et s'il n'était pas en permanence en train de se dire que c'était une année aussi remplie que celles qu'il avait déjà vécues, il en aurait encore plus profité.

Il se contentait de ces petits moments où il pouvait être tranquille, à savourer l'herbe chatouiller son cou et ses hanches sur sa chemise négligemment relevée ou à écouter le rire d'autres élèves, les écouter parler, discuter, râler.

Si seulement sa vie pouvait être aussi paisible qu'un jour d'avril... Il n'aurait à s'inquiéter de rien à part d'un devoir à rendre ou d'un match entre amis. Si seulement les seules lettres qu'il pouvait recevoir étaient celles de ses parents pour lui souhaiter de réussir et pas celles d'un Malfoy, dont il n'avait plus de nouvelles cela dit ? Si seulement il pouvait se contenter d'aimer normalement et de tenir la main de William tout en discutant sereinement avec Artus... Si seulement il pouvait présenter William à Hermione et Ron...

Harry chassa ses pensées d'un coup. Il n'était pas là pour penser à ça. Il était là pour ne pas penser.

\- C'est comme ça qu'on révise, Adams ?

Harry grogna et s'allongea sur le côté.

\- Je suis en pause. Laisse-moi faire une pause.

William récupéra le livre qui venait de tomber tout en jetant un regard sur le poignet d'Harry, les boutons de manchettes étaient détachés et le bracelet le narguait de son incroyable vert. En fait, remarqua William, toute la tenue d'Harry était débraillée. Sa chemise remontait sur ses côtes et son pantalon n'arrivait pas à combler les trous que formaient les os de ses hanches. Il avait commencé à reprendre sa jolie couleur ambrée mais son poids semblait rester invariablement le même. Pourtant, il avait pris quelques centimètres.

Les doigts de William le brûlaient, il avait envie de caresser cette peau sans défense. Il voulait faire voyager ses doigts sur cet épiderme doré. Poser sa main d'abord, et ensuite ses lèvres. Harry bougea et se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux plus verts que le bracelet le fixèrent et ils se regardèrent comme ça quelque seconde avant qu'Harry n'ouvre la bouche.

\- Pourquoi tu fronces les sourcils ?

\- J'étais en train de me dire que je ne connais aucune chanson de Celestia.

Harry s'allongea de nouveau sur le dos et mit ses mains sur son visage en soupirant.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'enlèves pas ? » William avait envie de crier ces mots. Pourquoi son bracelet restait-il accroché à cette peau ? Pourquoi Harry le torturait-il de cette façon ? Pourquoi l'enlever ? Pourquoi le remettre ? Pourquoi ne pas en parler ? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils plus ensemble, déjà ? William essaya de se remémorer la raison principale. Était-ce à cause de son caractère ? Ou était-ce à cause de celui d'Harry ?

\- J'ai besoin que les journées soient un peu plus longues et que Lily cesse d'être un bourreau de travail.

\- Je croyais que ton amie Herma était du même genre.

\- Justement, je ne pensais pas devoir revivre ça. Pour lui plaire, je devrais parler en runes.

\- Tu veux qu'on échange ? Je te passe le programme d'arithmancie et je traduis des textes pour toi.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, offusqué, et se redressa.

\- Sûrement pas ! J'ai vu ce que ça donnait ! Comment fais-tu pour ne pas avoir mal à la tête ?

-Je fais le strict minimum.

Harry râla.

\- Je déteste les types comme toi…

\- Les types comme moi, répéta sombrement William.

\- Ceux qui sont naturellement intelligents, comme cet imbécile de Black. Il dort plus que moi et continue de briller.

William observa Harry avec un drôle d'air. Le blond était en train de remettre sa chemise en place en continuant de pester sur ce « fichu Gryffondor ». Harry parlait comme un élève normal. Harry posait un pied dans leur réalité. C'était tellement flagrant qu'il se demanda comment il ne l'avait pas vu. Il n'y avait plus cette distance entre lui et le monde. Harry parlait comme eux, comme un adolescent. William se gifla mentalement. C'était étrange de penser à Harry comme étant un garçon à part. Il venait juste d'une autre école, il avait juste la tête ailleurs la plupart du temps. Mais là, juste devant ses yeux, il y avait un Harry normal. Un garçon qui avait fui les révisions pour prendre un bain de soleil. Qui lui parlait en faisant la moue.

Jamais William n'eut autant envie de l'embrasser qu'à ce moment là. Ce Harry là n'était pas à lui.

Le blond se releva et ramassa ses affaires puis tendit sa main en face du visage de William.

\- On y va ?

Le brun releva ses yeux vers lui. Harry lui souriait avec bonheur. William prit sa main dans la sienne et se releva avec le même sourire. Il lâcha sa main et frotta ses cheveux.

\- Tu es prêt à remplir le vide de ton cerveau ?

\- Je suis prêt à remplir mon estomac, oui !

 **OooooooooOoooooooO**

Remus Lupin avait les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre. Dehors, les élèves passaient devant lui sans se soucier d'être vus. A côté de lui, Sirius avait écrasé sa tête contre la table pendant que James déchirait de longs morceaux de parchemin avec un air ennuyé. Sur une table plus loin se tenait Peter, qui ne cessait de leur jeter des regards suppliants. Remus faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour l'ignorer. Ses deux amis, eux, y arrivaient très bien.

Il comprenait leur colère, il comprenait leur rancune mais lui continuait à penser que ce n'était peut-être pas une raison pour le mettre de côté. Puis il revoyait le visage de Severus Rogue et ses bonnes intentions s'éteignaient froidement.

Peter avait peur de lui. Depuis le début. Alors pourquoi être devenu un animagus ? Pourquoi ce temps passé avec lui ? Remus ne comprenait pas. Il comprenait en revanche ce qui avait dû pousser le jeune homme à être aussi cruel envers Severus.

C'était leur truc à eux. C'était leur premier lien, plus ou moins. Rire de ce qui arrivait à Severus Rogue, trouver des plans pour l'humilier encore un peu plus chaque jour. Mais ça avait fini par s'estomper. Il n'y avait plus d'envie de ce côté là. Pour une seule et unique raison : Harry Adams, ce garçon sorti de nulle part qui avait décidé d'en faire baver à James et Sirius. Adams, qui ne se laissait pas marcher dessus et qui rendait les coups avec autant de violence. C'était comme s'ils avaient trouvé un autre terrain de jeu. Une autre source d'amusement. Harry soulevait plein de questions au sein de leur groupe et finalement, Rogue ne fut plus qu'un vieux souvenir.

Tout le monde avait cru que James prendrait très mal le fait de perdre contre Adams, de perdre contre un Serpentard. Tout le monde s'était attendu à ce qu'il riposte violemment. Mais James ne l'avait pas fait : il avait accepté la défaite, à la plus grande surprise de tous.

Il avait accepté qu'il n'était peut-être pas le meilleur mais il n'acceptait pas qu'on l'insulte de chose qu'il n'avait pas fait.

Remus ne disait rien sur Peter parce qu'au-delà de la peine d'être considéré par ce dernier comme un monstre, c'était l'amitié solide de James et de Sirius qu'il chérissait vraiment. James et Sirius avaient caché à Remus que Peter avait peur de lui uniquement pour qu'il ne se sente pas mis de côté. On pouvait leur reprocher plein de choses mais c'était pour Remus de véritables amis. Des amis qui, chaque jour, tentaient de le convaincre de ne pas quitter l'école.

Mais Remus était fatigué, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais une vie normale. Qu'elle était gâchée avant même d'avoir commencé. Il n'avait aucune envie d'effrayer encore plus, ou de blesser quelqu'un. Il ne voulait décevoir personne.

Remus posa son front contre la vitre en soupirant quand quelque chose attira son regard : dehors se tenait Harry Adams. Ce dernier le regardait sérieusement. Il lui fit un signe de la main et Remus tourna la tête pour voir s'il ne se trompait pas. Quand il reposa le regard sur le garçon, ce dernier continuait à le fixer et leva de nouveau la main. Remus se leva.

\- Où tu vas ? demanda James.

\- Aux toilettes, je reviens.

James ne dit rien et recommença à déchirer des feuilles en soupirant. Remus sortit rapidement sans un regard pour Peter. Harry Adams avait disparu de l'endroit où il était quelques minutes auparavant et le brun se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé quand une main tapota doucement son épaule. Il se tourna et tomba sur le visage souriant d'Adams.

\- On peut marcher un peu ?

Remus lui rendit son sourire.

\- Oui, on peut.

Ils longèrent d'abord les bancs qui entouraient le chemin principal du parc en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry le rompe.

\- Il parait que tu as l'intention de quitter l'école.

Remus le regarda, franchement étonné.

\- Comment t…

\- Potter me l'a dit, Black l'a dit à Severus.

\- Ah. Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, tu fais une grossière erreur.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à me le dire.

\- Mais ma parole devrait peser plus dans la balance : c'est à cause d'un élève de ma maison que tu en es là.

\- C'est à cause de Fenrir Greyback que j'en suis là.

Harry pinça les lèvres et Remus crut lire de la colère sur le visage du blond. Ça ne dura qu'un instant.

\- J'aimerais, si tu le veux bien, te montrer quelque chose. Ça serait bien que tu viennes seul, au moins pour cette fois.

Remus s'arrêta et jaugea l'attitude d'Harry. Était-ce un piège ? Remus l'observa, méfiant.

\- Dois-je prendre mes précautions ?

\- Ce n'est pas dangereux. Ça te fera peut-être changer d'avis. En vérité, c'est important que tu viennes. Pas uniquement pour toi…

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Reviens ici ce soir. Trouve un prétexte. Je t'attendrai.

Ils étaient revenus à leur point de départ et Harry le salua d'un bref signe de tête avant de retourner au château. Remus le regarda disparaître, peu sûr de savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans la façon de parler d'Harry. Depuis que les cours avaient repris, leurs groupes se saluaient plutôt poliment. Il n'y avait plus de coups bas, plus d'insultes même James avait cessé d'alpaguer Lily à tout bout de champ.

D'autres petites choses avaient changé, cependant. Sirius s'asseyait un peu plus souvent vers Severus, James quelques fois discutait avec Adams avant les cours sous le regard méfiant d'autres Serpentard. Si cela le dérangeait, Adams n'en montrait rien. Remus devait avouer que leurs rapports étaient meilleurs. Et c'était reposant.

Il se décida à accepter alors que le soleil disparaissait sous la terre. James et Sirius le regardèrent sortir sans poser de question, même si Remus avait vaguement prétexté un rendez-vous avec Dumbledore.

Il savait déjà que ses deux amis le regarderaient sur la carte du maraudeur pour voir qu'il ne se dirigeait pas vers le bureau du directeur mais vers le parc. Seulement, ils ne verraient pas s'il était avec Harry Adams parce que le Serpentard n'apparaissait pas sur la carte qu'ils avaient mis plus d'un an à mettre au point. Tous les noms de tous les élèves et les professeurs apparaissaient mais pas une seule fois, ils n'avaient vu celui d'Harry. C'était une chose qui irritait James mais qui intriguait Remus plus que tout. Que pouvait-il avoir qu'il lui permettait de passer au-delà de leur sort ?

Avec le plus de discrétion possible, il rasa les murs de Poudlard jusqu'à atteindre enfin une des sorties qui menait vers le parc. Il marcha sous l'alcôve pour se retrouver là où il était quelques heures plus tôt. Sans plus trop faire attention à sa destination future, il se mit à regarder le ciel et son obscurité bleutée trouée par les points lumineux. La lune n'était qu'un fin croissant mais Remus en détourna rapidement les yeux.

Harry Adams se tenait contre l'une des colonnes, il ne portait qu'une simple chemise et un pantalon noir. La douceur de la nuit ne l'avait pas forcé à s'habiller plus. Remus décela un sourire satisfait en s'approchant de lui.

\- Je suis content que tu aies accepté mon invitation.

Remus ne répondit rien, il jeta un œil derrière lui et observa les alentours.

\- Tu es tout seul ? finit-il par demander.

\- Plus maintenant. Allons-y.

Harry descendit les trois marches qui s'ouvraient sur le parc. Remus le regarda faire et se demanda si c'était vraiment une bonne idée. Harry se tourna vers lui et le questionna du regard. Remus emboîta son pas. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il était presque à destination qu'il s'aperçut qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la cabane du garde-chasse.

 **OoooooooOoooooooO**

C'était comme s'ils n'avaient jamais eu cette discussion. Comme si cette soirée n'avait jamais eu lieu. Comme s'il n'était jamais sorti de la cabane de Rubeus Hagrid, le cœur prêt à trouer sa poitrine pour s'enfuir loin de lui. Comme s'il n'avait jamais pleuré et que la main d'Harry n'avait jamais caressé son dos.

Maintenant que James riait à coté de lui à une blague idiote et que Sirius se contentait de son éternel sourire en coin, il avait vraiment l'impression de ne pas avoir vécu ça. Ce sentiment était encore plus fort que deux tables plus loin, Harry arborait le même sourire que Sirius mais avec ses amis.

Remus, pourtant, n'avait pas rêvé. Il l'avait vu. Un autre loup-garou. Un être comme lui. Presque identique, si ce n'était leur taille, leur couleur. Et le fait que lui était transformé et Remus non.

Il avait vu Syracuse chanceler sur son corps détruit, il avait écouté Harry lui expliquer les horreurs perpétrées sur son corps. Il avait vu l'animal lécher gentiment la main du Serpentard. Il avait vu la mine triste d'Hagrid qui s'inquiétait pour le garçon.

Parce que c'était un petit garçon, plus jeune que lui et dont la vie était déjà totalement détruite. La profonde gentillesse d'Hagrid envers Syracuse avait en fait été plus marquante que cette frappante nouveauté. Tant d'égards pour un loup-garou avait eu raison de l'écrasant sentiment d'injustice qui était né en lui... Remus avait eu de la chance dans son malheur. Une chance inouïe : il était tombé sur Dumbledore. Il avait rencontré James Potter et Sirius Black. Et maintenant, même Harry Adams, un garçon sortant de nulle part, lui tendait une main salvatrice.

Parce que c'était le but de cette visite. La longue explication sur une nouvelle potion. Harry lui avait lentement expliqué les tenants et les aboutissants.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous faites ça ? avait demandé Remus.

\- Pour nous faire pardonner. Ça serait une regrettable erreur que de quitter Poudlard. Severus a pensé que s'il y avait une infime chance de te faire changer d'avis, il fallait la prendre. Mais comme tu vois, nous ne sommes pas tombés uniquement sur des nouvelles réjouissantes.

\- C'est pour moi… ?

Harry s'était penché vers lui avec un doux sourire.

\- C'est pour enterrer la hache de guerre. Tu n'es pas obligé de nous croire, Severus était indécis dans la façon de t'en parler alors j'ai pris les devants. Ne t'attends pas à un miracle, elle ne fera pas de toi un garçon normal.

\- Que fera-t-elle, alors ?

\- Elle te rendra aussi inoffensif que Syracuse le temps de la nuit fatidique. Une nuit où tu sauras que tu es humain mais que tu es enfermé dans un corps de loup.

\- C'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? avait demandé Remus d'une voix tremblante. Est ce que lui redeviendra humain ?

Harry avait baissé les yeux, le visage marqué par une profonde tristesse.

\- Syracuse ne redeviendra jamais humain à proprement parlé. Sur lui, la potion que Severus a préparée a eu l'effet de le faire redevenir lui durant la nuit de pleine lune. Severus a déjà proposé de se pencher sur la question de son cas mais il doute réellement de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui. La seule chose qu'on puisse faire, c'est faire en sorte qu'il remarche convenablement… Après…Hagrid le laissera sûrement vivre dans la forêt, ou avec lui, peut-être.

\- La potion… A-t-elle été dure à préparer ?

Le blond lui avait souri avec une sorte d'indulgence dans le regard.

\- De ça, tu n'as pas a t'inquiéter. S'il fallait recommencer, je pense qu'on le ferait sans hésiter. Ne gâche pas les possibilités qui te sont offertes, Lupin. Si tu ne veux pas boire la potion, accepte au moins de rester à Poudlard.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça… ? On ne se connaît même pas ! Nous ne sommes même pas amis et vous avez pris des risques pour… Pour moi…

\- Tu as raison, on ne se connaît pas. Je ne le fais pas vraiment pour toi. Je le fais pour Severus. Si ça peut t'aider, je ne vais pas rechigner à la tâche. En tant que vil Serpentard, avoir une armée de loup-garous a toujours été mon rêve.

Remus avait rigolé et Harry lui avait laissé le temps de réfléchir. Après tout, la pleine lune n'était que dans deux semaines. En fait, il n'avait qu'une semaine pour réfléchir. Et il réfléchissait. Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être un piège. Il avait l'air sincère et même Hagrid avait confirmé le miracle de la transformation de Syracuse. Pourquoi le garde-chasse mentirait-il ?

Remus avait envie de boire cette potion. Il en avait terriblement envie. Harry lui avait proposé d'en parler à Sirius et James s'il en avait envie, ce n'était pas un secret. Du moins, c'était un secret entre eux. Il avait le droit de leur demander leur avis. Mais s'ils étaient contre ? Remus savait qu'il se plierait à leur volonté de refuser catégoriquement. Pourtant, s'il avait une chance d'être un loup-garou lucide, conscient d'être lui, si cette potion fonctionnait vraiment...

Son choix était fait. Remus ne pouvait pas passer à coté de ça. Il vit Adams, Rogue et leurs deux amis se lever, prêts à quitter la grande salle. Il se leva à son tour et attendit qu'ils soient sortis pour les rejoindre discrètement.

\- Adams !

Harry et Severus se tournèrent en même temps et de nouveau, ce fameux sourire empli de douceur s'étira sur les lèvres du blond.

\- Ce devoir de potion… Je le prends.

Le visage de Severus marqua une profonde surprise et Remus se rendit compte qu'il ne devait réellement pas être au courant des manigances de son ami. Remus lui adressa un sourire amusé.

\- Tu as fait le bon choix.

Remus le crut.

 **OooooooooOooooooooO**

Ses yeux étaient rivés sur les gouttes de pluie qui traçaient des sillons inoffensifs sur le verre des fenêtres. Le son de leur fracas se mêlait aux soupirs qu'il tentait de contenir sans vraiment faire d'effort.

Il entortilla ses doigts dans les longues mèches blondes à portée de main et serra un peu plus quand la bouche d'Artus aspira sa peau avec ferveur. Il imaginait sans mal la langue de son capitaine tracer les mêmes lignes que sur la fenêtre avec sa salive sur son sexe. Harry était hypnotisé par cette image et l'excitation qui allait crescendo lui faisait peu à peu perdre pied.

Il finit par fermer ses paupières et savoura les caresses qui se pressaient contre sa peau. Les mains d'Artus ancrées dans ses hanches, sa bouche allant et venant sur sa queue avec une lenteur folle. La chaleur de son souffle sur sa peau, le contact humide de sa salive et de sa langue. La douceur des gestes d'Artus était une torture. Harry entendait son cerveau hurler plus d'attention, un peu plus de sauvagerie, d'empressement, de désordre... Mais il se refusait à le demander de vive voix, comme si cette façon de faire ne devait appartenir qu'à une seule personne.

Quel genre de monstre égoïste était-il pour ne pas savourer à leurs justes valeurs les attentions d'Artus ?

Un léger coup de langue sur son gland le fit revenir sur terre et, d'une main impatiente, il décida de ramener le visage de son partenaire à lui. Artus ne se fit pas prier et reprit sa place au-dessus de lui avec un petit sourire mutin sur les lèvres. Harry caressa doucement ses lèvres du pouce et le regarda dans les yeux. Le blond s'allongea sur le côté et de sa main effleura le sexe de l'attrapeur qui soupira contre lui.

\- Tu as la tête dans les nuages, Harry.

\- C'est une façon de parler ?

Le capitaine embrassa son menton puis le coin de ses lèvres de plusieurs baisers. Harry passa une jambe au dessus de lui et se retrouva au-dessus, de façon à ce que l'érection évidente d'Artus appuie contre ses fesses. Ils gémirent en même temps et les mains du plus vieux ne perdirent pas de temps à venir palper son postérieur. Harry se pencha contre ses lèvres, les lécha et frotta son bassin contre lui, la bouche entrouverte et sa langue reposant contre celle d'Artus. Ils ne s'embrassaient pas. Ils ne fermaient pas les yeux non plus, chacun aspirant le souffle de l'autre.

\- Harry, susurra Artus.

\- Mmhh, oui ?

\- Tu comptes m'allumer longtemps ?

\- J'avais prévu de le faire toute la nuit…

\- Pitié, ne le fais pas...

\- Aide-moi alors.

Harry se redressa et passa une main derrière lui. Artus écarta ses fesses et ils travaillèrent de concert pour diriger le sexe d'Artus en lui. Dès que le gland du blond poussa les premières barrières de chairs, Harry fut incapable d'aller plus loin.

Artus prit le contrôle de la situation et releva les hanches pour s'enfoncer en lui tout en appuyant sur celles d'Harry. Il lui fallut de longues secondes pour s'habituer à son imposante présence. Les yeux fermés et sa lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents, il ne voyait pas Artus le dévorer du regard. Harry s'appuya sur ses épaules et se laissa complètement tomber sur lui.

Comment avait-il fait pour céder, facilement ? Comment avait-il fait pour tout accepter si facilement ? Harry cherchait des réponses cohérentes dans les méandres de son plaisir. Il aimait se sentir plein, il aimait la force avec laquelle Artus imposait son corps en lui. Il aimait sa chaleur et sa présence rassurante. Ce qu'il aimait dans l'acte sexuel, c'était qu'il n'y avait personne pour le lâcher. Que c'était quelque chose qui se faisait à deux. Que même s'il se sentait seul, il n'était pas complètement seul. Il pouvait lâcher prise, rien ne comptait à part le plaisir et l'extase.

Est-ce que ça aurait été pareil avec une fille ? Ce serait-il senti aussi profondément comblé en étant celui qui devait amorcer la chose ? Harry en doutait profondément. Lui qui ne se laissait jamais faire dans la vie de tous les jours pouvait accepter de se laisser faire sans broncher quand il s'abandonnait à ce genre de chose. Il ne contrôlait plus rien, il ne voulait rien contrôler. Il voulait que son corps ne soit plus qu'un chemin sur lequel pouvait passer Artus. Il voulait se sentir aimé, désiré, important. Important pour autre chose que pour ce qu'il était censé faire, ce qu'il représentait.

Harry avait abandonné face à la jouissance et dans cet enchevêtrement de corps, dans ce mélange de sueur et de salive, dans cette profonde dépravation, il n'avait qu'un seul doute : est-ce que ça aurait été pareil avec William ?

Harry chassa cette pensée en plongeant sa langue dans la bouche d'Artus. Ce dernier l'accueillit avec fièvre. Harry commença à se mouvoir _;_ d'abord lentement puis plus rapidement, poussé par les brusques coups de hanches d'Artus.

Harry faisait fi de la douleur. Il se sentait tiré, écarté, déchiré. La brûlure due au frottement du sexe du capitaine contre sa peau s'estompait à chaque fois que le gland tapait contre sa prostate. C'était des piques de frissons qui se propageaient dans tous son corps. Ça le forçait à se cambrer, à creuser son dos, à relever ses fesses et à gémir sans s'arrêter.

Artus mit sa main dans son dos et se redressa pour faire basculer Harry. Lui s'empressa d'entourer la nuque du plus âgé des bras. Artus releva ses jambes pour les placer au dessus de ses épaules. Harry grogna contre sa bouche et Artus fit taire ses bruits de sa langue impétueuse en s'enfonçant de nouveau en lui.

Enfin, songea Harry, Artus perdait le fil. Enfin, il devenait un peu égoïste et s'enfonçait sans douceur, se laissant submerger par l'intense plaisir d'Harry se resserrant sur sa queue. Harry bascula la tête en arrière.

\- Han ! Han ! Mmhh ouui… Art…

Pour toute réponse, Artus accéléra le mouvement et sa main se glissa entre leurs ventres pour venir s'emparer du sexe d'Harry. Il s'empressa de le branler dans des mouvements saccadés. Harry savait qu'il viendrait le premier et il avait hâte. Il avait envie de vider son corps de sa substance. Il voulait venir entre les doigts d'Artus. La pensée l'excita plus que l'acte lui-même et un dernier coup sauvage au fond de son corps eut raison de lui. Harry se tendit brusquement, ses testicules se contractèrent, il sentit son sperme jaillir contre sa peau. L'orgasme fulgurant emprisonna Artus qui lâcha un juron en se vidant à l'intérieur de lui. Harry en fut tellement surpris qu'il se mit à rigoler. Son corps s'agita de tremblements et Artus écrasa son front au creux de son cou.

-Tu n'as aucune once de romantisme en toi, souffla Artus, la voix rendu rauque par le plaisir.

Harry rigola de plus belle et Artus s'écroula à côté de lui. Il se tourna vers le jeune homme qui se tenait le ventre en se tordant de rire et il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il entendait Harry rire franchement _;_ d'un vrai rire d'adolescent. Artus passa une main contre son torse et attira Harry qui vint étouffer son rire contre son bras.

\- Au moins, ta réaction était sincère !

\- Je suis toujours sincère, Adams. C'est difficile de mentir quand on est nu.

Harry essuya son œil de sa paume et poussa un long soupir avant de se coller complètement à Artus. Le capitaine descendit sa main sur le ventre d'Harry et le caressa du bout des doigts. Ils se laissèrent tous deux bercer par la respiration de l'autre, Harry lorgnant sur le torse d'Artus qui se levait et s'abaissait profondément. La sensation de vide avait repris possession de son corps et il frissonna.

\- Qui aurait pu croire qu'il y avait une réserve de matelas dans Poudlard ?

\- Qui aurait pu croire qu'aucun élève ne le savait et que j'ai eu l'information d'un elfe ?

Artus amena une main vers sa cape - ou peut-être était-ce celle d'Harry ? - et couvrit leurs corps.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

\- Et bien je crois, Artus, qu'on savoure un moment post-coïtal…

Artus grimaça.

\- Aucun romantisme…

Harry se redressa sur un coude et observa le visage amusé d'Artus.

\- Tu veux que je me comporte comme une fille ?

\- Non, j'aime le fait que tu manques cruellement de tact. Je te pensais plus timide mais en fait, tu lâches prise facilement.

\- J'aurais été timide avec une fille... J'aurais sûrement bafouillé, rougi bêtement, fait marche arrière peut-être.

\- Donc c'est parce que je suis un mec que tu prends ça à la légère ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne prends pas ça à la légère… C'est juste... Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. C'est plus facile avec toi.

\- Parce qu'il n'y a rien de sérieux ?

Harry laissa retomber sa tête contre le bras d'Artus et respira son odeur. Purement masculine, se dit-il.

\- Non. Parce que tu as été ma première fois. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas rendre ça moins sérieux.

Artus pinça les lèvres et resserra son étreinte.

\- Tu ne voulais pas que ça soit moi ?

\- Je ne pensais même pas pouvoir vivre ça un jour. C'est mieux que ça soit toi, en un sens. Tu as dit toi-même que c'était le moment d'en profiter.

\- Je suis un peu dépité d'être un passe-temps…

Harry rigola contre lui et Artus posa un sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Je suis ton passe-temps aussi.

\- C'est vrai _;_ un merveilleux passe-temps.

Le silence fut à nouveau roi et Harry sentit le froid et la fatigue s'abattre sur lui.

\- Dans trois jours, dit-il la voix ensommeillée, dans trois jours Serpentard sera champion de Quidditch.

\- Et pour fêter ça, tu offriras un bracelet à une certaine personne.

\- Je t'offre une coupe, c'est suffisant.

\- Je ne parlais pas de moi, Harry...

\- Je sais, Artus...

.

.

A suivre

Bon je l'avoue c'est un petit chapitre de transition tout tranquille. Il ne se passe pas grand chose de rebondissant, à cause du soleil huhu. Mais on est vendredi et du coup ça sera suffisant pour patienter jusqu'à lundi *wink wink*. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un ptit message ça fait toujours plaisir. Koeur sur vous.


	36. Pleure-moi

Bonjour tout le monde ? Comment vous portez vous moi je vais bien…très bien même.

J'ai lue une théorie. Le genre de théorie qui ne peut plaire qu'à ceux qui aiment James Potter (j'en fais partie :o). Selon laquelle la véritable personne à avoir écrit les notes sur le livre du prince de sang-mêlé ce serait en vérité James et que Severus le lui aurait volé pour se la péter en cours de potion devant Lily. Cette théorie se base sur le fait qu'Harry ne fait pas le lien entre l'écriture de Rogue et celle du livre (parce qu'il ne sait pas comment écrit son père). Elle se base aussi sur le fait que James à réussis à devenir un animagi et qu'il est celui qu'on a vu utiliser le sort de « levicorpus ». Mais bon c'est juste une théorie comme tant d'autre XD.

Si vous êtes teamRogue, ne me tuez pas s'il vous plait.

Voici les réponses aux reviews :

 **Angelyoru** : Et oui…ça faisait longtemps je crois. Bon je ne te cache pas que…non en fait je vais te le cacher, tu le verras bien assez tôt. Huhu, je suis contente que mon lemon t'ais plus, ça me fais grave plaisir. Un William terriblement amoureux en effet, pauvre bestiole. Je suis ravie que ce petit chapitre soit bien passé. J'espère que la suite te plaira encore plus. Koeur sur toi.

 **Noah2209** : Huhu merci beaucoup. Oui Syracuse était un petit amour. Je ne vais pas l'abandonner je te rassure haha, on va sûrement lui trouver un petit truc à faire dans cette histoire. Merci beaucoup d'apprécier la façon dont je rends les persos ça me fais plaisir. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **DeviousClass** : XD comme ça c'est clair Hahaha. Je prends note.

 **JBE** : Ah oui, je ne me suis pas trop mouillée pour les raisons de Peter, mais si ça t'as un peu convaincue je suis contente. Irf ce pauvre Artus qui douille sentimentalement parlant quand même. Du coup je pense que la suite te plaira, enfin j'espère. Koeur sur toi.

 **Luffynette** : Merci beaucoup !

 **Guest** : Oui hein…Artus il fait pitié un peu XD. Ah que va faire ce benêt de William tel est la question.

 **BaekJeong** : Exactement, un chapitre bisounours je n'aurais pas trouvé mieux. Mh c'est vrai que j'aurais pu le faire, mais l'histoire est déjà longue et les raisons pour lesquelles tu ne verras pas Syracuse interagir plus que ça avec Remus c'est dans l'unique but de faire ressortir le coté Harry/Syracuse. Parce que tout tourne autour d'Harry. Enfin j'espère que la suite te plaira tout de même. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Ocechan** : Vroui !

 **Sora94** : Oui c'est pour contrebalancé avec ce chapitre qui sera plein de rebondissement…je crois. Enfin tu verras haha. J'espère que tu apprécieras, bonne lecture et Koeur sur toi petite puce.

 **LadyAliceRiddleSnape** : Chalut ! Je suis contente que tu ais commencé à lire ma fiction, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Merci de me lire, merci pour tes compliments, Koeur sur toi !

 **Yume resonnance** : Haha son futur chéri XD. C'est ton troisième œil qui te le dit ? Tu as raison, réglons cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute. Pourquoi pas maintenant ? J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **A.F** : Tout ce qui t'es arrivé…Ce n'est vraiment pas de bol. J'espère que ça ira vite mieux. Je pourrais te dire un truc du style « mais meuf t'es en suède ouaah » mais je sais pas si ça marche pour remonter le moral X). Harry c'est le roi du déni un peu. De toute façon qui serait capable de résister aux charmes de Draco…personne, pas même Harry ! Mhh William, Artus, Harry le trio des idiots…Je vois que tu ne perds pas de temps pour mettre Artus de coté XD. Alors hum je peux faire semblant d'être narguée, mais ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai finis l'école maintenant, désolée XD. Voilà, j'espère que la suit te plaira et te remontera le moral. Je fais au mieux, profites en. Koeur sur toi, bon courage et bonne lecture.

 **KrisIzzy** : Malheureusement je connais, mais je n'ai pas trop de problème, vue que le Drarry est en priorité dans mon cœur alors, ça va…j'ai de quoi ronger mon os. Je te pardonne pour les théories, mais comme tu semblais viser juste un peu trop rapidement je me suis dit que le mieux c'était de te confier le reste de l'histoire XD, je suis curieuse dis moi comment tu vois la suite ? Bon j'avoue le chapitre était un peu maigre, mais celui qui suit ne l'est pas…je crois. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Lady Many Many** : Ouah…la meilleure ? Je suis vraiment flattée dis donc. Merci beaucoup, beaucoup. Tu veux qu'Harry reste coincé dans le passé pour toujours XD ? Alors Draco va apparaître dans cette époque d'une façon euh…je n'en dis pas plus et non ce n'est pas lui qui à demandé à Lucius d'approcher un peu plus Harry, c'est quelqu'un de moins blond XD. J'espère que la suite te plaira, Koeur sur toi.

 **Serpenta** : Hey ! Je n'aurais pas pu et…ça n'aurait pas été très cohérent avec l'histoire. Dans le texte d'origine Remus est grillé par Severus mais ce dernier garde le secret et Remus finis ses études dans tout les cas. Donc Dumbledore à sûrement trouvé les mots justes. Je voulais rajouter un petit coté épique et Harry savait que Remus ne partirait pas, il a juste sauté sur l'occasion de trouver un remède plus vite. Au lieu d'attendre plus de seize ans. Je t'avoue que moi aussi je suis en train de mourir intérieurement en ce qui concerne William, en vrai je n'en parlerai pas au temps si ce n'était pas important. Mais les choses étant ce qu'elles sont…je crois que la suite va être encore plus complexe, désolée d'avance X) (Draco me manque aussi). Enfin, j'espère que la suite te plaira et je te remercie pour tes compliments et tes encouragements et ça me fais tellement plaisir. Gros Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Moony's Words** : Hahah un simple jeu de société ! Pas n'importe quel jeux, celui des chevaux (rien que d'y penser j'en ai la larme à l'œil, tant de bon souvenir). Pourquoi Remus partirait, il est bien là…avec ses baskets et sa bouteille d'eau badoit. WOUAT ?! Je me souviens pas avoir écrit que James lâché l'affaire pour Lily…comment peuvent-ils faire des bébés Harry si ils ne sont pas ensemble XD. Je comprends pas pourquoi tu les sens pas les trois services, si ça se trouve Lucius va juste lui demander de tailler sa haie, ou de lui apporter du jus de citrouille…J'espère que tu as eu le temps de manger. J'espère que tu réussiras tes partiels. J'espère que tu aimeras le chapitre qui suit. Gros koeur sur toi Moony !

Voilà ! Encore un GROS MERCI à **Titou Douh** grâce à qui vous ne vous arrachez pas les yeux devant mes fautes moches.

.

 **PLEURE-MOI**

« Mais je l'ai vue partir sans rien dire

Il fallait seulement qu'elle respire

Merci d'avoir enchanté ma vie. »

Une dernière danse. KYO

.

.

.

Harry laissa le calendrier tomber par terre et Lord glissa sous on pull comme un intrus. Le blond ne le repoussa pas. Le serpent faisait un peu plus de deux mètres, à présent, et il était toujours aussi bavard. Plus encore depuis qu'Harry ne pouvait plus l'emmener avec lui en cours. Lord se morfondait, il avait hâte que les cours se terminent pour vivre pleinement sa vie avec Harry dehors.

Harry n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il se passerait dehors mais il préférait éviter de le contrarier. Il avait aussi autre chose à penser. La pleine lune était vendredi et son match contre les Serdaigle le lendemain matin, comme si tout concordait pour l'épuiser physiquement et mentalement. Contre toute attente, c'était Hagrid qui avait réussi à obtenir la potion poussos. Il avait réussi à amadouer madame Pomfresh et celle-ci avait craqué pour ne pas l'entendre parler de ses petits protégés qui s'étaient entre-tués et qu'il fallait réparer. Harry, encore une fois, devait beaucoup au demi-géant.

Il devrait faire avec deux loups-garous. Hagrid avait proposé de garder Remus dans la cave mais celui-ci avait tenu à respecter sa parole en s'enfermant dans la cabane hurlante. Harry et Severus avaient décidé de rester auprès de Syracuse pour la nuit mais Hagrid avait refusé. Deux élèves du même dortoir découchant une nuit de pleine lune, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour éveiller les soupçons. Ils pourraient rester manger, passer une partie de la soirée s'ils le désiraient mais ils devraient rentrer avant le couvre-feu. Harry râla : il était Préfet, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Severus lui rappela qu'il devait surtout montrer l'exemple.

Mais ils étaient tous rassurés sur un point : Remus avait accepté.

Harry se redressa et récupéra Lord qui s'entortillait contre son torse.

 _-_ _Où_ _allons-nous ce soir ?_

 _\- On va se promener. Tu aimes ça, non ?_

 _\- J'adore, Harry…Tu me manques beaucoup, j'aimerais revenir en cours avec toi._

 _\- Tu n'entres plus dans la poche qu'a cousue Lily, que dois-je faire ?_

 _\- Rends-moi invisible._

Harry secoua la tête en rigolant. Il laissa cependant Lord ramener sa tête contre son cou et se décida à quitter son lit.

 **OooooooooooOoooooooooO**

James Potter avait des soupçons. Quelque chose se passait et on ne l'avait pas mis dans la confidence. Comment le savait-il ? Simple : Harry Adams, Severus Rogue et Remus Lupin étaient absents lors du dîner. Pour Remus, c'était normal, pour Harry ça passait vu qu'il état souvent absent lors des repas, mais pour Severus c'était autre chose. Ce n'était pas normal, surtout un soir de pleine lune. Il savait parfaitement que quelque chose se tramait et il avait bien l'intention de le découvrir.

Il déplia la carte du maraudeur et observa les noms qui se présentaient sous ses yeux. Au même moment, Sirius s'écroula sur le matelas à côté de lui.

\- Tu cherches Remus ?

\- Pas uniquement. Regarde : Rogue n'est pas dans sa chambre.

Sirius se pencha au dessus de son épaule. Dans la chambre des Serpentard se trouvaient Chester et Corgan mais pas Adams ni Rogue. Quoique pour Adams, rien ne disait s'il était vraiment sorti. Remus, quant à lui, devait sans aucun doute se trouver dans la cabane hurlante. Il avait demandé à Sirius et James de ne pas le suivre cette fois-ci, disant qu'il passerait cette nuit seul.

\- On devrait quand même le rejoindre, tenta Sirius, juste pour être sûrs.

\- On devrait, oui.

James referma la carte et se leva. Il fouilla dans sa valise pour récupérer la cape d'invisibilité et Sirius se leva à son tour. Peter, qui était toujours dans leur chambre, se leva à son tour.

\- Où est ce que vous allez ?

\- Dans un endroit qui ne te concerne pas. dit sèchement James.

Peter baissa les yeux et ne répondit rien. Sirius n'ajouta rien et ils sortirent de la chambre. Ils descendirent les marches qui menaient à la salle commune et se dirigèrent vers le tunnel du tableau de la grosse dame quand quelqu'un se mit devant eux.

Lily Evans avait les poings sur ses hanches et observait James et Sirius, le visage légèrement énervé. La seule pensée de James fut de se dire qu'elle était jolie quand elle était en colère. Sirius afficha un sourire amusé.

\- Le couvre feu est dans moins d'une heure. Vous avez dîné, aucun de vous n'a l'air malade et il y a des toilettes dans le dortoir des Gryffondor donc je ne vois strictement aucune raison qui vous pousse à sortir à une heure pareille.

\- Un cas de force majeure, Evans !

\- Oui, une veuve et une orpheline à sauver ! La routine, quoi.

Lily sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur les deux garçons avec un sourire dur.

\- Cette fois-ci, nous allons faire les choses à ma façon. Je vous propose deux solutions : soit on s'assoit tous les trois dans ce canapé jusqu'à ce que je juge que vous n'avez plus besoin d'une baby-sitter, soit je vous pétrifie tous les deux et je vous enferme dans ce placard histoire d'avoir la paix.

\- Oh allez, Evans, tu ne vas p…

\- Petrificus totalus !

Sirius s'écroula au sol, complètement figé. James le regarda avec horreur avant de se mettre à rire.

\- Je n'en reviens pas ! Tu l'as fait !

\- Et si tu ne t'assois pas sagement, tu seras le prochain.

James leva les mains en signe de renoncement et le sourire satisfait de Lily le convainquit qu'il avait fait le bon choix. La jeune fille leva le corps de Sirius d'un coup de baguette et l'enferma dans le placard à balais tout en ayant récupéré sa baguette et fermé la porte d'un collaporta. Puis elle s'assit dans un fauteuil et James s'assit en face d'elle.

\- Bon, Evans, comment allons nous passer ces quelques heures ensemble ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Potter. Peut-être que l'on pourrait réviser... J'ai ici un questionnaire de potions qui pourrait grandement t'aider, vu que tu n'es pas très doué.

James grimaça mais il affichait un sourire conquis et Lily se força à ne pas rougir.

\- Soit. Dans ce cas, je te fais réviser la métamorphose vu que c'est ta bête noire. Marché conclu ?

James tendit la main vers Lily et elle la jaugea pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un piège. Finalement, elle glissa ses doigts contre sa paume et James serra brièvement sa main.

-Marché conclu, souffla-t-elle.

Elle rangea sa baguette et sortit ses cours et pendant qu'il la regardait faire James oublia complètement ses amis. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait en tête à tête avec Evans, il n'allait pas laisser passer ça.

 **OooooooooOooooooooO**

\- Potter ! Potter, réveillez-vous !

James cligna des yeux et décela une vive douleur au niveau de son cou. Il s'était endormi dans le fauteuil et sa position inconfortable lui avait offert un joli torticolis.

\- Potter !

James frotta ses yeux et comprit qu'il avait gardé ses lunettes sur son nez. Il bailla et découvrit Lily dans le fauteuil d'en face. Cette dernière tenait encore la baguette de Sirius dans ses mains mais elle avait replié ses jambes sous ses fesses. James profita un petit moment de cette vision. S'il avait déjà le béguin pour Lily Evans, James venait de définitivement tomber amoureux d'elle.

\- Potter, bon sang ! Regardez-moi !

James redressa la tête et remarqua que la grosse dame se tenait dans le portrait au dessus de lui.

\- Qu'est ce que…

\- Enfin ! Il y a un garçon qui vous attend dehors. Il dit que c'est urgent. Il est vraiment très embêtant…ces Serpentard n'ont aucune tenue.

\- Un Serpentard ?!

\- Mais oui, puisque je vous le dis. Chassez-le vite !

James se leva et gémit de douleur en faisant craquer toutes ses articulations. Il récupéra doucement la baguette de Sirius et ramassa une couverture pour la mettre sur Lily. Elle marmonna quelque chose et il se retint comme un fou d'embrasser ses cheveux. A la place, il nota un petit mot au coin de son parchemin.

 ** _Merci pour les leçons._**

 ** _J.P_**

Il se dirigea vers le placard où Sirius avait été enfermé et leva le sort sur la porte. Il l'ouvrit et Sirius s'écroula à ses pieds, un filet de bave au coin de ses lèvres. James se pencha et le secoua.

\- Debout, Pat' !

Sirius se leva d'un coup et sa tête frappa le menton de James. Chacun mit la main sur la nouvelle zone douloureuse.

\- Tu m'as laissé dormir dans un placard…

\- Désolé d'avoir passé une meilleure soirée que toi. Lève-toi !

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Six heures du matin.

\- Quoi !? Mais c'est beaucoup trop tôt !

James ne lui répondit pas et s'avançait déjà vers la sortie de la salle commune.

\- James ?

\- Viens.

En sortant, James ne fut presque pas surpris de trouver Harry Adams devant le portrait.

\- Adams ?

\- Bonjour Black, bonjour Potter. Vous avez un peu de temps à me consacrer ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu sais que tu as un match dans même pas deux heures ?

\- Oui, et j'espère vous y voir pour admirer ma victoire.

\- Abrège, Adams, dit James en rigolant.

\- Je me disais qu'on pourrait retrouver Remus ensemble.

James et Sirius froncèrent les sourcils mais Harry les devança.

\- C'est un peu tôt pour jouer des mauvais tours. Venez.

Ils le suivirent tout de même avec méfiance. Harry ne s'en formalisa pas et les mena jusqu'au parc. Sirius et James eurent la surprise d'y trouver Severus et Hagrid. Harry accéléra le pas et les deux Gryffondor comprirent qu'ils se trouvaient devant le saule cogneur.

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Harry.

Hagrid tamponna le coin de ses yeux avec un mouchoir en tissu mais fit un immense sourire à Harry.

\- Il va bien… Ça a fonctionné, Harry. Il a beaucoup pleuré mais… Il marchera.

Severus se tourna vers James et Sirius et leur fit un mince sourire. Sirius lui répondit de la même façon et le brun tourna vivement la tête, le rouge aux joues. James s'approcha d'Harry.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, Adams ? Qu'est ce qu'on attend ?

\- On attend Remus.

Au même moment, les branches du saule cogneur se regroupèrent paresseusement et les quatre élèves et le demi-géant virent Remus sortir. Dès qu'il les vit, il se dirigea vers eux presque en courant. Il posa son regard sur James et Sirius et un sourire illumina ses traits.

\- Remus, tenta prudemment James, est-ce que ça va ?

Sirius jeta un regard en biais à Severus. Ce dernier était blanc comme un linge et serrait sa robe avec nervosité. Remus reporta son regard sur Rogue et Adams et, à la grande surprise de tous, il se mit à pleurer, mais ses larmes coulaient contre un immense sourire. Il s'approcha de Severus.

\- Merci, merci, merci !

Bientôt, son sourire s'effaça et c'était de vrais sanglots qui agitaient son corps.

\- Merci, Severus… Merci…

Il répéta ses mots, entrecoupés de hoquets.

\- Alors… Ça a fonctionné ?

\- Oui ! Oui, tu es un génie !

\- J'ai juste suivi la recette, dit Severus, gêné.

Il regarda Harry et lui fit un sourire satisfait. Harry posa une main sur l'épaule de Remus.

\- Ça veut dire que tu restes avec nous ?

Remus releva un visage baigné de larmes. Il se tourna vers James et Sirius qui comprenaient de moins en moins

\- Oui… Oui, je reste.

\- D'accord, Remus, mais il va vraiment falloir être plus clair.

\- Je suis d'accord avec James, je ne comprends rien du tout.

\- Je crois que Severus et Harry pourrons vous faire un résumé de cette histoire.

Harry se mit à rire.

\- Désolé mais ça sera sans moi. J'ai un match et j'ai l'intention de dormir encore quelques minutes, il se tourna vers Hagrid, demain je viendrais vous voir. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait, Hagrid.

\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, mon garçon ! C'était un vrai plaisir. A quoi servent les amis si ce n'est pas à s'entraider ?

\- Vous avez raison, il fit un clin d'œil à Severus, à quoi servent-ils à part ça ?

Harry salua tout le monde et laissa le brun aux griffes des Gryffondor.

\- Bon, Rogue, il va falloir tout nous raconter et dans l'ordre... Et toi, Remus ! Plus jamais tu ne ressors seul !

Remus et Severus se regardèrent en souriant. Oui, ils allaient tout leur dire.

 **OoooooooOoooooooO**

Artus Bines regarda un à un les membres de son équipe. Aucun d'eux ne souriait, tous se projetaient déjà dans le futur match le regard fier, prêts à se battre.

\- Pour trois d'entre nous, c'est le dernier match que nous jouerons en tant que Serpentard. J'espère de tout mon cœur que vous saurez faire vibrer comme il se doit chaque membre de notre maison ! Pour les autres… Le meilleur reste à venir. Prenez autant de plaisir que j'en ai eu à faite partie de cette équipe, à en être le capitaine. J'ai aimé tous nos matches, tous nos entraînements, toutes nos victoires et même nos défaites. Je souhaite que vous les aimiez tout autant. Aujourd'hui, les Serpentard gagneront la coupe de Quidditch !

Tous les membres hurlèrent un « oui » enjoué et Artus sentit le plaisir et l'excitation que lui procuraient toujours ces moments. Il regarda Harry qui était déjà en train de faire une accolade joyeuse à Natiel pendant que Tant frappait amicalement son épaule. Il n'y avait aucune crainte, aucun doute dans son regard. Harry savait déjà qu'il gagnerait et Artus le lisait sur son visage. Comme il aurait aimé le serrer contre lui et l'embrasser sans se soucier de rien... Il n'aurait même pas le droit de le faire à la fin de ce match.

Ils marchèrent en direction du terrain de Quidditch et virent avec surprise que tous les gradins étaient pleins. Toutes les maisons au complet assisteraient à leur performance. Une bouffée de joie s'empara d'Artus. Il avait une équipe en or, un public survolté et la chance de vivre sa dernière année avec intensité.

Le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch ne le savait pas mais cette image de lui entouré de chaque élève qui faisait briller leurs couleurs resterait gravée dans son esprit à jamais, à tel point qu'après avoir vécu la vie qui l'attendait, après s'être marié, entouré de sa famille, la seule image qui viendrait à lui avant de mourir serait cette unique scène.

Pas la victoire, pas le match, pas la coupe. Non : juste lui, levant le nez vers la foule qui exultait _;_ lui regardant chaque membre de son équipe pour s'arrêter sur Harry Adams qui embrassait ce bracelet vert, ce porte bonheur dont il en partagerait la chance. Harry, les lèvres posées sur un cercle de jade et tenant son balai sur le terrain de Quidditch. Artus Bines se dirait alors en poussant son dernier souffle que c'était une façon parfaite de mourir.

 **OoooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Comme l'avait dit Rebecca, elle n'avait aucune chance face à Harry. Mais ce dernier, plus par soucis du spectacle que par réelle envie de gagner, fit durer le suspense. Il pouvait cependant compter sur son équipe pour prendre part au jeu. Ils humiliaient les Serdaigle. Natiel ne lâchait pas le souaffle et Artus avait déjà envoyé un poursuiveur à l'infirmerie. Ils étaient au sommet de leur forme mais finalement Harry décida que le massacre avait assez duré. D'un mouvement fluide, il se laissa tomber en arrière sous les exclamations de la présentatrice. Il vit Rebecca le suivre de près mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Le vif d'or était à lui, il serait toujours à lui. C'était comme s'ils étaient liés, comme si l'orbe doré ne pouvait vivre qu'entre ses doigts.

Et il l'attrapa.

Son premier regard fut pour Artus et ce dernier avait le plus lumineux des sourires. Harry s'envola un peu plus et fonça vers les tribunes où se tenaient tous les Serpentard.

\- SERPENTARD ! hurla-t-il

Et tous les élèves vert et argent lui répondirent dans un même rugissement. Il voyait Cassie lever son poing en l'air. Severus avait levé ses deux bras et hurlait le nom de sa maison. William s'était mis debout sur les marches et l'applaudissait. Harry aurait voulu se jeter sur lui et l'embrasser pour partager toute sa joie. Il était rempli d'un intense bonheur. Il avait envie de le montrer à tous les Serpentard. Il voulait qu'il n'y ait pas de honte, pas de colère, pas de haine. Juste du bonheur.

Il brandit le vif d'or au-dessus de sa tête et toute son équipe se jeta sur lui.

Quand ils reposèrent le pied au sol, ils s'alignèrent tous et applaudirent les Serdaigle. Et contre toute attente, tous les élèves de Serpentard les applaudirent aussi.

 **OoooooooooOoooooooooO**

\- On s'est rencontrés ici pour la première fois.

Harry enfonça ses mains dans ses poches en s'approchant d'Artus, qui avait les yeux rivés sur les cercles qui servaient de but.

\- Tu deviens nostalgique ?

\- Je le serai toute ma vie. Tu as réussi à t'extirper des griffes de tes fans ?

\- C'est Natiel et Tant qui sont alpagués de toute part.

\- Je vais partir, Harry.

\- Oui, c'est évident : c'est ta dernière année.

Artus se tourna vers Harry et ce dernier découvrit pour la toute première fois à quoi ressemblait son capitaine quand il était sérieux. Vraiment sérieux.

\- Je veux dire que demain je m'en vais.

\- Comment ça, tu t'en vas ?!

\- Je repars en France pour un mois. Ensuite, je m'envole pour le Japon.

\- Mais… Et tes ASPICs ?!

\- Je t'ai dit que j'allais échouer. Je n'étais pas censé les passer. L'équipe d'Osaka m'a déjà accepté mais j'ai reculé ma venue d'un an.

Harry étira ses lèvres d'un sourire forcé.

\- Donc tu pars vraiment voler avec les avions ?

Artus leva un sourcil étonné.

\- Tu te souviens de ça ?

\- Bien sûr. Tu penses que je ne fais pas attention à ce que tu dis ?

\- Je me disais que, comme je n'étais pas la bonne personne...

Harry détourna un regard blessé et Artus glissa sa main contre sa joue pour le forcer à le regarder.

\- Harry ?

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas accepté de sortir officiellement avec toi que je ne fais pas attention à toi. Je ne suis pas aussi cruel, Artus. Tu m'es précieux.

\- Je sais, Harry. Tu n'es pas cruel et c'est ça le problème. En voulant contenter tout le monde, tu oublies ton propre plaisir. Tu as accepté que je profite un peu de toi et crois-moi, j'aurais aimé en profiter plus. Mais tu fais fausse route, Harry. En essayant de ne pas être égoïste, tu l'es complètement. Tu ne vois que les choses à ta façon...

\- Ce sont des reproches ?

\- Non, j'essaie juste de te dire que j'ai été heureux avec toi. Ce fut court mais intense, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en rigolant.

Harry attrapa sa main et sourit à son tour.

\- Tu pars combien de temps ?

\- Est-ce que c'est important ?

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

Harry plongea ses grands yeux verts dans le bleu profond d'Artus qui le regarda avec un air douloureux.

\- Ne le dis pas, Harry.

\- Ne pas dire quoi ?

\- Qu'on ne va jamais se revoir. Ne le dis pas, parce que je risquerais de rester. Je risquerais de ne pas quitter l'Angleterre juste pour m'assurer que tu existeras toujours ici. J'ai tenu le coup, je n'ai pas posé de questions. Alors ne dis rien.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter le pays comme toi. J'ai l'intention d'avoir une place au Ministère.

\- Donc c'est juste un au revoir ?

\- Juste un au revoir, Artus.

Le capitaine se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry mais le plus jeune parla.

\- Quand tu feras partie de l'équipe d'Angleterre, n'oublie pas de m'envoyer des places pour venir te voir gagner la coupe du monde !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu es en tête de liste.

Harry entoura la taille d'Artus et ils s'embrassèrent. Ce fut leur dernière étreinte. Leur dernier baiser. Leur dernière discussion.

Artus ne revit jamais Harry Adams.

 **OooooooooooOoooooooooO**

Harry n'était pas sorti de son lit de toute la matinée. William et Cassie avaient voulu le réveiller mais ce dernier avait fait semblant de dormir. Il n'avait pas l'intention de croiser Artus. Il ne voulait pas le voir s'en aller. Selon lui, cette histoire s'était terminée comme il fallait mais ça n'empêchait pas son cœur d'être écrasé par le chagrin. Il se tourna et laissa Lord se frotter contre son nez.

 _\- Harry ? Est-ce que ça va ?_

 _\- Je suis triste, Lord._

 _\- Moi aussi, je suis triste quand tu n'es pas là..._

Harry fit un mince sourire et embrassa le serpent sur la tête.

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne_ _t'abandonnerai_ _jamais._

 _\- Promets-le-moi, Harry._

 _\- Je te le promets. Tu restes avec moi._

 _\- Je reste avec toi, pour toujours._

Harry ferma les yeux et se força à se rendormir.

 **OooooooooOooooooooO**

William, Cassie et Severus revenaient de la bibliothèque et arrivaient dans la grande salle. Ils trouvèrent un regroupement de Serpentard. Cassie avança rapidement vers le groupe pour trouver Artus entouré de l'équipe de Quidditch et d'autres élèves.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que tu aies accepté ! Tu nous quittes vraiment, alors ?

\- Désolé de faire ça un peu sauvagement, répondit Artus en rigolant.

\- Du coup, je peux aussi quitter l'école, vu qu'on a gagné la coupe, je suis libre ! dit David sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu fais comme tu veux !

\- Tu t'en vas ?!

C'était William qui venait de poser la question, poussant sans le vouloir deux élèves. Artus le regarda avec un immense sourire.

\- Oui, dès que j'aurais dit au revoir à tout le monde.

\- Harry le sait ?

La voix de William faillit frôler les aigus mais il tenta de garder une certaine maîtrise. Soudain, le regard d'Artus se fit triste. Alors William décela exactement ce qu'il aurait pu déceler dans son propre reflet : tout ce qu'ils éprouvaient pour Harry tous les deux.

\- Bien sûr, qu'Harry le sait, répondit Natiel. Ça sera lui le prochain capitaine, après tout.

\- Perdre deux batteurs et notre gardien, c'est un coup dur, souffla Ross.

Artus attrapa son épaule avec un sourire amusé mais son regard était toujours posé sur William. Le brun se détourna de lui mais Artus l'interpella.

\- Chester !

\- Quoi ?

Le ton agressif du brun n'effaça pas le sourire de l'ancien capitaine.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'être un peu plus égoïste que moi.

William se tourna, suivi de Cassie et Severus qui saluèrent une dernière fois le capitaine. En arrivant dans leur chambre, ils constatèrent qu'Harry n'était plus là.

\- Il est sûrement parti aux cuisines.

Severus s'assit à son bureau, Cassie s'écroula dans son lit et William soupira. Il se dirigea vers le lit d'Harry.

\- Tu peux voir s'il n'y a pas mon manuel de botanique dans ses affaires, Will ?

\- Regarde toi-même.

\- Mais tu es juste à côté...

William leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet où se trouvait tous les livres de cours d'Harry. Il les sortit un par un et finit par trouver le livre de Cassie. Puis juste en dessous, il trouva deux enveloppes. Il reconnut immédiatement celle qu'il avait envoyée à Noël et qui n'avait jamais reçu de réponse. Elle était encore fermée et William se mordit la lèvre de colère. Puis, juste à côté, il en vit une autre qui n'était pas fermée. Du bout des doigts, il pencha l'enveloppe et vit son prénom marqué dessus. William l'ouvrit un peu plus et trouva un carré de tissus fermé par un ruban sur lequel était marqué « joyeux noël ». Rongé par la curiosité, il l'ouvrit et faillit s'étouffer en voyant ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

C'était un bracelet, semblable à celui qu'il avait offert à Harry, sauf qu'il était doré et que deux canines le décoraient. Il retira ses doigts, comme si il avait été brûlé. Rapidement, il remit tous les livres et ferma le tiroir. Il jeta le bouquin de botanique sur le lit de Cassie et sortit de la chambre sans un mot.

Sans grande surprise, il trouva Harry dans la tour d'astronomie. Celui-ci ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner. William s'avança mais resta à une distance raisonnable.

\- Artus est parti.

\- Je sais.

\- Et tu ne dis rien ?

\- Il est juste parti deux mois plus tôt que la fin des cours. Il serait parti tôt ou tard, que veux tu que je fasse ?

\- Tu ne fais même pas semblant d'être triste…

Harry se tourna vivement vers lui et le foudroya du regard. William soutint son regard mais découvrit avec horreur que c'était la première fois que la colère d'Harry était dirigée contre lui.

\- Tu devrais être satisfait, non ? Tu n'aimais pas Artus et maintenant, tu me demandes de faire quelque chose pour le retenir ?

\- Mais… Vous étiez ensemble.

\- Non.

\- Je vous ai vus vous embrasser.

\- S'embrasser ne veut pas forcément dire sortir ensemble. Tu as embrassé Lily et tu n'es pas en couple avec elle. On s'est juste arrangés, de la même façon que tu voulais qu'on s'arrange.

William encaissa sans broncher et Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

\- Pourquoi tu es là, William ?

\- Parce que je pensais que tu étais triste, mais je suis ravi de constater que tu vas parfaitement bien, dit-il froidement.

\- Oui, je vais bien. J'ai dit au revoir à Artus comme tout le monde et tout va très bien, donc tu peux disposer.

William serra les poings face à l'indifférence d'Harry.

\- Donc… Il ne représentait rien pour toi ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- C'était un très bon ami. On restera sûrement en contact... On s'est bien amusés, mais c'est tout.

Le brun plissa les yeux.

\- Et moi ?

\- Toi quoi ?

\- J'ai représenté quelque chose pour toi ?

\- Tu…

Harry s'interrompit et détourna le regard.

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, n'en faisons pas toute une histoire.

Le cœur de William s'écrasa dans sa poitrine.

\- J'aimerais qu'on en parle, Harry.

\- Ah oui ? En parler est une erreur que j'ai déjà faite, tu te souviens ?

\- Alors dis-le-moi en face. Dis-moi que je ne suis qu'un ami. Dis-le-moi dans les yeux, Harry, et on n'en parlera plus. Dis-moi que tout va réellement bien pour toi.

\- Pourquoi je me fatiguerais à dire ça alors que c'est évident ?

Le ton dédaigneux du blond tapa sur le système de William. Il annula la distance entre eux et attrapa violemment le col d'Harry qui ne fit aucun mouvement pour se défendre et qui continuait à détourner le regard.

\- DIS-LE-MOI ! Dis-le-moi, Harry. Dis-le !

\- Te dire quoi…

\- Que tu ne ressens rien ! Dis-moi pourquoi tu gardes mon bracelet !? Dis-moi pourquoi il y a exactement le même à mon nom dans tes affaires ?!

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent d'horreur. William faillit reculer mais tint bon. En face de lui, ce n'était plus le Harry puissant, le Harry qui ne laissait rien au hasard. En face de lui, c'était juste un adolescent apeuré. Toute colère s'évapora et la seule chose que William voulait faire à présent était le prendre dans ses bras. Harry amena son poignet contre ses lunettes.

\- Pourquoi ? dit-il d'une voix brisée. Pourquoi tu veux toujours tout savoir ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à arrêter de penser à toi ? Pourquoi je suis incapable de te repousser ? Pourquoi tu es là, William ? Tu me fais tellement mal ?

William lâcha le col d'Harry et se recula, la bouche tremblante.

\- De quoi as-tu peur, Harry ?! Qu'est ce qui t'empêche d'être aussi insouciant que Cassie ? Qu'est ce qui t'empêche de m'accepter ?! Qu'est ce qui te pousse à me repousser encore et encore ?

Harry émit un petit rire.

\- Tu me reprochais d'être trop sérieux mais regarde toi…

\- Parce que j'ai envie d'être sérieux avec toi, Harry ! hurla-t-il.

\- Et moi je ne veux pas que tu le sois, gémit-il piteusement.

\- Donne-moi une bonne raison, Harry… Donne-moi une vraie bonne raison et je lâcherai l'affaire.

\- D'accord…

William sursauta. Le ton froid d'Harry lui glaçait le sang. Le blond se tourna vers lui et cette fois-ci son regard était dur.

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Je vais te donner toutes les raisons. Écoute-bien.

William regretta presque immédiatement. Harry souleva ses cheveux et lui montra sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

\- Tu vois ça ! Tu vois ce merveilleux souvenir ?! Voilà ce qu'a laissé le type qui a tué mes parents ! Ils ne sont pas morts dans un accident de voiture ou en essayant de remplacer une ampoule. Non ! Ils ont été assassinés. Et regarde-moi ! Ça, c'est miraculeux ! Moi, je suis encore en vie ! Tu veux aussi savoir ce qu'est devenu mon parrain ?! Allons-y, alors ! Il s'est fait tué, William ! Par des gens qui bossaient pour l'assassin de mes parents. PARCE QU'IL A ESSAYE DE ME PROTEGER ! Tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne suis plus en contact avec mes amis ?! Parce que je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas leur parler, je ne peux pas les revoir parce que ça mettrait leurs vies en danger. Parce que je suis en danger ! Parce que ce type rôde toujours ! Pour toutes ces raisons, William ! Parce que je t'aime ! Et que tôt ou tard, je te ferai souffrir. Parce que tôt ou tard, je disparaîtrai ! Alors épargne-nous tous les deux ! Je t'en supplie. Revenons à ce qu'on était avant ou déteste moi, mais par pitié ne m'oblige pas à t'aimer plus…

Harry pleurait maintenant. Et c'était ce choix là à présent que la vie offrait à William.

Devait-il choisir cette vie paisible ? Devait-il choisir la tranquillité, le calme ? S'il choisissait cette vie, tout serait simple, et tout ce qu'il aimait dans sa vie… C'était la simplicité.

Mais s'il choisissait cette vie, il allait perdre. Il allait perdre Harry… Et perdre, il détestait ça.

Ses lèvres frappèrent violemment celles d'Harry. Il força la bouche du blond de sa langue et Harry céda trop vite. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent et ses mains se perdirent sans une once de douceur dans ses cheveux. A leur baiser se mélangeait le goût salé des larmes d'Harry.

Comment avait-il pu se passer de ça ? Comment aurait-il pu ? Comment choisir une vie simple quand les chemins tortueux qui menaient à Harry étaient aussi intriguant ? William jetait ça. Il avait besoin d'Harry, il avait besoin que son monde soit bousculé, il avait besoin que quelque chose le fasse vibrer et Harry le faisait. Il le poussait à bout, éveillait tous ses sens. Il le faisait bouillir de colère, frémir de désir, il lui donnait le tournis et la nausée. Harry était une tempête, le déluge, les sept plaies de l'Égypte. Et William adorait ça.

Personne n'embrassait comme Harry. Personne ne riait comme lui, ne s'emportait comme lui. Personne ne pleurait comme Harry. Le goût de ses lèvres, la saveur de ses larmes, son odeur enivrante, la douceur de sa peau, le son de sa voix...

 _«_ _Sois_ _plus égoïste »_

Oh, il le serait... Il l'avait été dés le début. Dès que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur lui. Il l'avait aimé presque immédiatement.

Ses mains passèrent avidement contre la peau de son ventre. Il était fatigué de courir, il voulait l'écraser de tout son poids sur ce sol. Les mains d'Harry tentèrent de le repousser alors que sa langue s'agitait contre la sienne. A bout de souffle, William s'écarta et Harry laissa sa tête tomber contre son épaule, son corps parcouru d'un sanglot violent.

\- Pourquoi ? pleura-t-il.

\- Parce que je t'aime, Harry. Tant pis si tu disparais, tant pis si un jour on te prend à moi. Laisse-moi t'aimer. Aime-moi. J'ai envie que tu m'aimes !

Harry se laissa glisser et William accepta la chute. Il entoura Harry de ses bras et embrassa son crâne.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas…

\- C'est le pire des choix.

William rigola contre lui.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, c'est mon choix… S'il le faut, jusqu'à ce que je tienne ton cadavre entre mes bras, je t'aimerais toujours.

Harry étouffa un rire contre son torse et William le berça. Au bout d'un long moment, Harry finit par se calmer. Ils retournèrent aux dortoirs et William n'eut pas la force de dormir dans son propre lit. Il s'écroula de fatigue et tint Harry contre lui toute la nuit. A son réveil, il était seul dans le lit mais quelque chose avait changé.

Sur son poignet, un cercle d'or brillait.

 **OoooooooooOooooooooO**

La situation était bizarre. Elle mettait presque tout le monde mal à l'aise. Des regards en biais étaient jetés puis se baissaient aussitôt. Personne ne parlait, personne n'osait.

Pourtant, ça partait presque d'une bonne intention. James Potter avait demandé à Lily Evans s'ils pouvaient aller à Pré-au-lard ensemble et Lily Evans avait demandé à Harry de lui servir de chaperon. Sirius Black, en l'apprenant, avait décidé de se joindre à eux. Severus, par souci d'équité face au nombre restreint de Serpentard, s'était royalement incrusté. William, qui voyait cette histoire d'un mauvais œil, s'était greffé au groupe. Remus, qui n'avait rien à faire, avait trouvé amusant de s'y joindre. Quant à Cassie et Rebecca, ils avaient juste voulu sortir en amoureux.

Ils se retrouvaient à présent tous assis aux trois balais. James en face de Lily, Severus en face de Sirius, Harry en face de William, Cassie en face de Rebecca et Remus en bout de table.

\- Voilà qui est particulier..., tenta Cassie.

\- C'est rare de les voir aussi silencieux, souffla Remus.

\- Peut-être qu'on les dérange, ajouta Rebecca.

Les trois jeunes en bout de table regardèrent les six autres qui avaient tous la tête baissée. Puis Sirius se leva.

\- Bon, ça suffit ! Peut-être que venir en grand groupe d'un coup n'était pas une idée du génie ! Alors, séparons-nous !

\- A la bonne heure !

Cassie et Rebecca se levèrent d'un coup et chacun d'eux prit un bras de Remus.

\- J'ai entendu dire, cher Lupin, que vous portiez un certain intérêt envers les plantes lança Cassie, amusé.

\- Peut-être, cher Lupin, que vous pourrez nous parler de votre faculté incroyable à supporter les Gryffondor, continua Rebecca.

Remus se fit traîner par le couple sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit puis ce fut au tour d'Harry de se lever et Lily le regarda avec surprise.

\- Où vas-tu ?

Harry haussa un sourcil et lui fit un immense sourire.

\- Je vais suivre ton conseil, voyons ! Il se tourna vers William : on peut y aller ?

Le brun se leva avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il ne se fatigua pas à regarder le reste du groupe et devança Harry vers la sortie.

\- Est-ce que ce type a toujours une tête de méchant ? Harry, c'est quoi ce goût pour les regards durs et les sourires narquois ? plaisanta Sirius.

Harry ouvrit la bouche et, à la stupéfaction de tous, se mit à rougir. Lily cligna des yeux et même Severus le regarda bizarrement.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Et il battit en retraire rapidement.

\- Donc, fit James, ce n'est plus que nous quatre, comme au bon vieux temps, n'est ce pas ?

Lily croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et Severus le fusilla du regard.

\- Allez les gars, de l'eau a coulé sur les flancs des montagnes !

\- Sous les ponts, dirent Lily et Severus d'une même voix.

\- Quoi ?

\- L'expression c'est « de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts ».

\- D'accord, c'est pas la rivière à boire.

\- La mer… Oh, laisse tomber, fit Lily en le voyant perdu.

Mais elle ne retint pas le petit sourire qui ornait ses lèvres, ce qui n'échappa à Severus qui ne comprenait pas, ou comprenait trop bien ce qui se passait. Il observa Lily et James qui se regardaient, sourire aux lèvres, et une drôle de sensation écrasa son cœur. Il se leva d'un coup et Lily attrapa son bras.

\- Que fais-tu ?

\- Il faut que je parle à Harry. J'ai oublié de… Euh…. J'ai...

Il s'extirpa de la poigne de Lily et s'enfuit rapidement. Sirius le regarda partir et tourna la tête vers James qui le foudroyait du regard.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais tenir la chandelle...

\- Personne ne va tenir quoi que ce soit !

Mais Sirius s'échappait déjà, laissant James et Lily seul. La jeune fille soupira mais leva la main vers une serveuse.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda James.

\- Tu as ton rendez-vous alors fais ça correctement, non ? Offre-moi à boire.

Le visage de James s'éclaira immédiatement et Lily se sentit rougir. Elle secoua la tête en rigolant.

Dehors, Severus avait la main sur le cœur. Il s'était appuyé sur le coin d'un mur et essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. En temps normal, avant, un an et demi plus tôt, il aurait fait des pieds et des mains pour sortir Lily d'ici. Il aurait juré, hurlé, peut-être même dit des choses vraiment insultantes. Il se serait senti dévoré par la jalousie et la colère. Mais devant cette scène, il n'avait soudainement rien ressenti du tout. Voir James faire des sourires niais ne l'horripilait pas, voir Lily lui faire les yeux doux ne l'énervait pas. Il n'était pas jaloux. Et s'il n'était plus jaloux... Ça voulait dire qu'il n'était plus amoureux. Severus gémit piteusement. Bien sûr que si, il aimait Lily ! Il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer, et il l'aimerait toujours. Mais cet amour n'était pas comme Harry le décrivait...

« Si tu aimes quelqu'un, tu as envie de l'embrasser en permanence, de le ou la toucher constamment. Tu as envie d'être près de cette personne tout le temps et tu as du mal à supporter son absence. Tu la cherches des yeux et tu te sens bêtement joyeux quand elle est à coté de toi. Enfin, c'est comme ça pour moi... »

Voilà ce que lui avait dit Harry. Voilà comment il ressentait les choses. Severus avait sûrement éprouvé ce genre de sentiment pour Lily fut un temps mais ça s'était étrangement estompé. Il ne se voyait pas l'embrasser, il ne se voyait pas vouloir quelque chose d'intime. Il était heureux quand Lily était avec lui, de la même façon qu'il était heureux quand Harry se trouvait avec lui. Mais c'était une autre forme d'amour. C'était devenu fraternel. Severus suffoqua légèrement. Il aurait du sentir son cœur se briser ou s'écrouler en larmes en se rendant compte qu'il avait cessé d'aimer son amour de jeunesse mais ça ne se passa pas comme ça. Il se sentait étrangement libre, n'avait plus ce poids sur le cœur. Il n'y avait plus cette incertitude qu'un jour, Lily ne serait plus à lui, parce que maintenant il savait qu'il y aurait toujours Lily dans sa vie quoi qu'il arrive. Comme une véritable amie, comme une sœur.

\- Severus ?

Le brun sursauta et ses yeux s'accrochèrent à ceux de Sirius.

\- Black ?

\- Allez, on peut s'appeler par nos prénoms maintenant !

Severus fronça les sourcils. Il détailla le visage souriant de Sirius et soupira. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- D'accord. Sirius.

Severus se redressa un peu et reprit sa marche et Sirius le suivit, les mains dans les poches. Pas une seule fois le Serpentard n'osa le regarder. Il avait l'impression que s'il le faisait, il allait fondre sur place. Severus était parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il était en train de penser. Son esprit fuyait vers la nuit où Harry l'avait embrassé. Il avait aimé ce baiser, il l'avait aimé parce que c'était doux et réconfortant. Parce qu'il avait compris ce que représentait ce geste intime. Il avait aimé parce que c'était Harry et qu'il savait que ça ne représenterait rien d'extraordinaire. Il l'avait aimé parce qu'il avait pu imaginer quelqu'un d'autre. Severus n'était pas dupe. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la personne qu'il avait imaginée et elle se trouvait juste derrière lui.

Depuis combien de temps ? Il n'en savait rien. Il savait qu'il avait toujours regardé Sirius. Il l'avait toujours envié, quelque part : un garçon qui aurait du être à Serpentard et qui s'était retrouvé à Gryffondor et qui avait, malgré ça, réussi à se faire une place en or en abandonnant son frère, en se mettant à dos sa famille sans broncher. Sur bien des points, ils étaient semblables mais Sirius s'en sortait sans l'aide de personne alors que lui dépendait de ses amis. Sirius lui faisait penser à Harry, par moments. Ils étaient deux garçons à part qui n'en faisaient qu'à leurs têtes et qui réglaient leurs affaires eux-mêmes. La différence résidait dans le fait qu'Harry était bien trop sérieux et que Sirius, lui, prenait presque tout à la légère, même les sujets importants. Severus enviait cette facette de sa personnalité. Lui savait que s'il commençait à se laisser aller, les gens trouveraient ça bizarre.

\- J'aimerais savoir…

Severus se tourna vers Sirius qui avait ouvert la bouche.

\- Savoir quoi ?

\- Comment vous avez fait pour trouver le remède pour Remus ?

\- Ce n'est pas un remède… C'est un compromis.

\- Mais Remus a dit qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien durant une nuit de pleine lune, qu'il avait même pu dormir.

\- Mais ça ne l'a pas guéri.

\- Tu es toujours comme ça ?

\- Comme quoi ?

\- A te sous-estimer ? Ce que tu as fait est miraculeux, pourquoi personne n'avait trouvé ça avant ?!

\- Parce que personne n'a eu l'idée saugrenue d'enfermer un loup-garou dans une cage.

\- Quoi ?!

Severus se mordit la langue, ça lui avait échappé sous l'énervement. Il laissa échapper un long soupir et la main de Sirius attrapa son bras.

\- Severus, qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel mais finit par raconter toutes leurs péripéties à Sirius. Il n'y avait pas de raison de garder ça secret, plus maintenant. Au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, le regard de Sirius pétillait.

\- Tu as pris du polynectar !

\- Qu'Harry a volé à Slughorn…

\- Comment il a fait ?!

\- Il a envoyé Lord. Il peut avaler des objets et les recracher.

\- Incroyable ! Vous avez menti à l'école et à vos amis pour courir à la recherche d'une potion que vous n'étiez pas sûrs de trouver. Te rends-tu compte que c'est typiquement le genre d'un Gryffondor ?!

\- Harry dit que la maison n'a pas d'importance. Seuls nos choix comptent.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu y tiens beaucoup, à Harry ?

\- Tu tiens beaucoup à James…

\- Tu en parles comme si c'était le sauveur du monde.

Severus tourna la tête, piqué au vif.

\- Parce que tu ne sais pas ce qu'Harry a fait pour moi.

\- Et tu ne sais pas ce que James a fait pour moi…

Ils se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux.

\- Chez toi, c'est…

\- L'enfer, termina Sirius, oui.

\- Mais ton frère…

\- Mon frère ne comprend rien ou ne veut pas me comprendre. Ou alors, c'est moi qui suis débile. Je ne suis pas leurs principes haineux et je deviens la bête noire de la famille. Asservir les moldus, contrôler le monde ? Sérieusement ?! Pourquoi s'embêter à dominer le monde quand on est incapable de se dominer nous même ?

\- Je pensais comme ça.

\- Bien sûr que tu pensais comme ça ! Tous les Serpentard pensent comme ça.

\- Pas tous, non, rétorqua Severus. Cassie ne pense pas comme ça, William non plus et …

\- … Harry non plus. C'est pour ça qu'il s'entend mieux avec le reste des maisons que la sienne...

\- Beaucoup de Serpentard soutiennent Harry. Depuis les duels et la coupe de Quidditch, mais je ne crois pas qu'Harry se rende compte des vrais enjeux de cette histoire.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt avant de baisser la tête pour réfléchir.

\- Donc tu connais la fameuse rumeur de cet homme qui existe pour le salut des sangs-purs… Lord…

\- Ne prononce pas son nom !

\- Oh, bon sang, Severus ! Ce sont des histoires de pacotille. Comment juste un seul homme pourrait réunir tout le monde sorcier ?

\- Tu ne sais pas à quel point il est puissant.

\- Parce que tu le sais, toi ?

\- Je…

\- Si ce type reste caché, c'est soit de la pure fumisterie, soit qu'il n'est pas très net. Comment peut-on faire confiance à une personne qui ne fait que lancer des rumeurs de prise de pouvoir ?

Severus ne répondit rien. Il y avait cru, comme beaucoup de Serpentard, et pensait que d'autres y croyaient dur comme fer. Harry le disait tout aussi bien : c'était stupide et ils ne faisaient que répéter des préceptes bidons des temps anciens, comme des zombies. Aucun d'eux ne prenait le temps de réfléchir au ridicule de cette situation. Sirius y avait réfléchi, apparemment.

\- Rassure-moi : tu ne penses plus comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Sirius.

\- Non, bien sûr que non.

\- Alors… Admettons que ce Lord dont-je-ne-dois-pas-prononcer-le-nom décide de sortir de l'ombre dans le but de prendre le pouvoir. Tu aurais l'intention de rejoindre ses bannières ?

Severus écarquilla les yeux. Il n'y avait jamais pensé. Pourtant, c'était ce qui aurait du l'attendre, c'était ce que Lucius voulait à un moment.

\- Non, souffla-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il veut un monde où Lily n'a pas sa place.

Alors Sirius lui fit un sourire éblouissant et le cœur de Severus rata un battement. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

\- Et Harry me tuerait si je faisais ça.

Le sourire de Sirius s'effaça presque immédiatement et Severus découvrit avec une pointe de satisfaction l'effet que ça faisait de rendre jaloux quelqu'un. Il en aurait ri s'il n'était pas aussi troublé.

\- Ma parole, Severus, j'ai l'impression que tu es totalement fou de lui.

\- Si c'est le cas, j'ai raté ma chance, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Sirius fit les yeux ronds.

\- Tu es amoureux de lui ?!

\- Ne sois pas idiot, tu parles comme un enfant. Harry est… Je crois, mon meilleur ami.

Sirius n'ajouta rien mais s'en trouva rassuré.

.

.

A suivre

 **Voilà j'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que j'en ai eu à l'écrire. Le prochain chapitre suit directement celui-ci, mais je le redirais vendredi pour que vous ne soyez pas tout perdu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours plaisir. Pour ceux qui suivent Two Birds je vous dis à mercredi, pour les autres on se retrouve vendredi. Koeur sur vous.**


	37. Enfer et Paradis

Bonsoir. Oui j'ai les yeux sur l'heure et je vois bien que je suis en retard haha. Désolée, j'ai eu une journée de folie donc trêve de bavardage je vous laisse avec les réponses aux reviews et aux chapitres.

 **Noah2209** : Moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup ce chapitre. Mais bon je suis triste pour Artus snirf…bébé. Haha j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Yami Shino** : J'ai juste parlée de cette théorie parce que je la trouvais drôle. Ce n'est qu'une simple théorie comme tant d'autres, facilement démontable parce que bon…Severus Rogue et professeur de potion mais pour James, pour devenir animagi il faut aussi avoir un petit skill des familles dans cette matière (mais le diable est dans le détail). Jvoulais juste partagée ça parce que c'était amusant. Selon moi les théories c'est comme les fanfics, ont en fait ce qu'on veut avec les informations qu'on a. Pour dire j'en ai lu une qui prétend que Mcgonagall est en réalité un mangemort et franchement…on pourrait presque y croire. Parce qu'en vrai avec la plupart des théories sont réfutables.

 **Angelyoru** : Oui Artus pauvre petite chose abandonnée de tous. Bon en vrai c'était mon petit kiff « joue la comme Dubois » XD. Mais toutes les euh…bonnes choses ont une fin. Et un commencement XD ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout de même. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Kaori Jade** : Huhu, je soutiens le projet !

 **Luffynette** : Merki !

 **Kranka Volund** : Il ne faut pas être triste pour Severus, parce qu'il a prit dans ses presque filets SIRIUS BLACK. ! N'importe qui donnerait cher pour ça ! En effet Voldemort était déjà connu à l'époque. Mais il y a une période de battement ou il a disparut alors, si personne ne l'a vraiment vu je le pose en mode « fantôme de l'opéra » on en parle mais on voit pas trop sa trombine. Je sais bien que c'est absurde n_n, je voulais juste en rire un peu. J'espère en tout cas que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **BaekJeong** : Il est pas obligé de le savoir XD. Ça risquerait de créer quelques petits problèmes indélicats huhu. Mais c'est ce que tu veux c'est ça ?! Ah ce cher Lucius, il va revenir il est un peu comme la team rocket, on a beau l'envoyer vers d'autres cieux il revient toujours avec d'autres plans. J'espère que la suite te plaira, koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Eniarua** : Ouah, ça fais beaucoup de question. Qui trouverons toutes une réponse dans l'histoire. Bon en vrai j'ai déjà toutes les réponses. Je vais me contenter de dire que j'adore aussi le Sirius/Severus. Mais je crois que ça tout le monde était en train de le comprendre. C'est une question pertinente, le « quand » Harry reviendra t-il dans le futur et la notion de « vie d'avant ». Mais je n'en dirais pas plus. Merci de lire Two Birds aussi, merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi !

 **Serpenta** :Hahah merci beaucoup ! J'avoue que j'avais hâte de le poster et hâte que vous le lisiez et hâte d'avoir votre avis et je ne suis pas déçue du tout. C'est un gros chapitre de rassemblement et il est plutôt hyper important parce qu'on a des serpentards et des gryffondor réunis à la même table. En dehors de l'aspect « couple » c'est surtout des liens qui se tissent et ça va être important pour la suite et aaahh j'ai tellement envie que vous sachiez. Harry à fait une jolie pirouette pour ne pas dire la vérité XD, admire son jeu de jambe haha. Bon il doit y avoir des catastrophes, ça fait partie du jeu. Tu as raison il à un vilain pas beau à dégommer et c'est une grosse partie du but de son voyage. Mais les chapitres vont être plus doux durant une petite période. Vraiment très doux. Pour la théorie, c'est juste une blague, ce n'est pas sérieux mais ça me faisait rire de la lire. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant. Gros koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Chapel Lucie** : Merci, oui je me suis dit que ça manqué d'amour par ici huhu. J'espère que la suite te plaira, koeur sur toi.

 **A.F** : Je crois qu'on parle du chocolat noir alors (parce que ça c'est pas bon XD). Bon on est tous conscient que Draco est présent même quand il n'existe pas encore XD. Je pouvais pas laisser James sur le coté comme un petit caca qui attendait d'entrer sur scène (je l'aime trooop). Donc oui, beaucoup de rapprochement, beaucoup plus de futur intéraction (et bon sang ça m'épuise XD) mais c'est pour le bien de l'histoire youhou. Alors hum…Tu as visité une foule d'endroit que je n'ai pas en effet jamais vu et oui, OUI je suis dans ma jalousie pendant que tu es dans ton jacuzzi naturel à base de souffre. En effet je ne peux pas me vanter de tant de voyage et toi, tu as raison de le faire ! Tu as visité le nord et moi je traîne plus dans le sud XD, Espagne, Grêce, île maurice, Réunion. Bon au moins j'ai fait Londres, la Suisse, la Hollande et la Belgique snirf, moi aussi je bouge un peu…des fois. Mon prochain voyage si tout va bien ça sera Taïpeï. Mais ça marche, je suis jalouse de toi. Mais tu as raison, profite, voyager c'est merveilleux. BREF, j'espère que la suite de mon histoire te plaira. Gros koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **DeviousClass** : Alors…Artus. Je pense que c'est plus la joie des souvenirs d'enfance en vraie, pas tant le fait qu'il est était amoureux d'Harry mais plutôt le symbole qu'il représentait. Un peu comme quand on voit sa vie défiler. Je pense qu'Artus sera plus en train de se dire « j'ai gagné la coupe grâce à lui et il m'a offert quelque chose de précieux ». Et puis il y a le fait aussi que comme ils ne se sont jamais revus après ça alors qu'Artus aurait peut-être aimé dédié des victoires à Harry ou l'invitait à des matches même amicalement. Le fond de cette pensée c'est qu'Harry à eut une part courte mais importante dans sa vie. Assez pour qu'il s'en rappelle avec joie. Et je ne crois pas qu'il ait eut le cœur brisé en mille morceau. Artus à accepté son amour et il accepté de prendre ce qu'on lui permettait de prendre sans se plaindre. Enfin c'est la façon dont moi je le vois et on peut très bien l'interpréter comme tu viens de le faire comme ça les gens peuvent pleurer des larmes de sang XD. Alors Harry, Harry et son amour pour les sourires narquois XD. Tu marques un gros point sur le respect de la time-line MAIS ça ne concerne pas tous les événements, tu as pu voir le changement avec Pétunia et en même temps on a pu voir que certaines choses devaient se produire (cf : Severus qui tente de percer le secret de Remus). Pétunia à changé parce qu'Harry s'est mêlé de l'histoire, Severus n'a pas changé parce qu'Harry ne peut pas tout contrôler. Mais avec le temps ça sera encore plus édifiant. Donc tu as raison sur le principe de répercussion. Du coup j'espère que je ne t'ai pas embrouillé encore plus XD. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture Haha.

 **Shadow-Lulu** : Je suis d'accord. Ginny ça le fait pas, je la déteste pas, mais je trouve qu'elle ne va pas avec Harry et oui XD je me souviens de cette discussion. En effet c'est affreux pour Artus mais il s'est marié, il a eut des enfants et une longue vie et il a était heureux j'en suis sûr. Moi aussi des fois je réfléchis à des fins alternatives, parce que je m'attache à tout les persos et mh William…je l'ai dans le cœur, comme plein de gens on dirait XD. Désolée d'être une fan de Drarry, je tente de penser à autre chose mais ça marche pas vraiment. Un jour qui sait XD. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout de même, koeur sur toi.

 **Ocechan** : Pas assez XD, si j'en mettais plus je devrais écrire encore plus vite pour avoir de l'avance sur vous…Je pense au contraire passer à un chapitre par semaine…Nan j'déconne XD. Elle ne sera pas abandonnée, je vais la finir et mettre un « FIN » à cette histoire. Promis. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Poil de carotte** : JILY EN FORCE XD ! J'aime que tu aimes alors ça me va, tu peux dire ce mot autant de fois que tu le veux. Je suis contente que tu apprécies mes petits bonds dans le futur des personnages. Il y en aura d'autre, il faut rester à l'affut XD. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Gros koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Oznela** : Snirf…merci beaucoup. J'avoue avoir était dans le mal en l'écrivant mais erf…il faut que chemin se fasse. XD William ce héros inconnu il fait un peu sa dramaqueen aussi des fois non ? Mais bon je suis heureuse que ça t'ai plu. J'espère que tu trouveras la suite cool. Gros koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **LadyAliceRiddleSnape** : Hahah merci beaucoup. En ce qui me concerne c'est toujours l'heure pour lire une super fanfiction, mais le sommeil c'est important aussi. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Lii-chan Nightray** : Ohoh je ne vais pas m'excuser de conserver un peu de mystère XD. Je suis contente que la partie avec Artus ait été touchante. Au final même ceux qui n'était pas trop de son coté on était un peu triste mais il semblerait que le chagrin soit vite chassé par l'intrépide William XD. J'espère que la suite te plaira, même si tu n'as pas de piste. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Yume resonnance** : Beaucoup de chose mignonne dans ce chapitre (sauf le départ d'Artus…enfin ça dépend pour qui XD). Je pense que beaucoup de gens apprécie le retour de William XD. On va commencer à le voir un peu plus à présent. J'espère que la suite te plaira et merci pour tes encouragements. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Kriszzy** : Non je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Comment le pourrais-je, j'en vois partout aussi XD. Maintenant on est « demain » voir carrément « après demain ». J'espère que la suite te plaira huhu.

 **Millon** : Oh merci à toi de prendre le temps de me poster un petit quelque chose. Tu n'auras pas à attendre longtemps XD, voici la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

Et voilà ! Bon si vous en êtes là je vous remets une petite note sur le fait que **ce chapitre est la suite directe de celui de lundi**.

Merci encore à **Titou Douh** pour sa correction.

Bonne lecture les agneaux.

 **ENFER ET PARADIS**

"Pourquoi je vis, pourquoi je meurs

Pourquoi je ris, pourquoi je pleurs"

S.O.S d'un terrien en détresse. Daniel Balavoine

.

.

Harry et William marchaient côte à côte et malgré le fait qu'il était plus grand, il avait du mal à suivre le rythme du blond.

\- Harry ?! Hey, Harry, où est ce que tu cours ?

Harry se tourna vers lui en haussant un sourcil.

\- Au château…

\- On est venus jusqu'à Pré-au-lard et tu veux déjà rentrer au château ?

Harry lui fit un sourire énigmatique.

\- Cassie et Rebecca sont ensemble, James va sûrement accaparer Lily toute l'après-midi et quelque chose me dit que ni Sirius, ni Severus ne rentrerons tant que eux ne le feront pas. Maintenant, William, réfléchis à ce que cela signifie.

William fronça les sourcils puis son visage s'illumina. Il attrapa la main d'Harry.

\- Alors dépêchons-nous !

Quand ils arrivèrent dans leur chambre, Harry remarqua une enveloppe sur son lit et un énorme paquet en longueur, son prénom finement tracé ne laissait aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne qui lui avait envoyé ça.

William observa l'objet d'un air suspect. Harry s'empara de la lettre et l'ouvrit.

\- C'est de qui ?

Le brun avait posé la question pour la forme, il savait qu'Harry s'étendait peu sur ceux qui lui envoyaient du courrier.

\- D'Artus.

William se retint de faire un quelconque commentaire mais ses yeux se posèrent sur le paquet. Il n'y avait plus de doute sur ce qui se trouvait dedans.

\- Je te dois des excuses.

\- Pardon ?

\- Finalement, il me le donne.

Harry replia la lettre et la rangea dans son tiroir. Il prit le balai enveloppé et le rangea en dessous de son lit ou il entendit Lord siffler. Puis il s'allongea sur le lit, William le rejoignit et s'allongea à coté de lui.

\- En fin de compte, tu avais raison sur toute la ligne, tu es beaucoup plus observateur que moi.

\- Non, Harry, je le suis uniquement en ce qui te concerne. Tu me rends fou, je perds toute notion de retenue et savoir que…

William se redressa pour se retrouver au dessus d'Harry. Le visage fermé, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et serra ses mèches dans ses mains.

\- … Savoir que tu as été avec lui me fout la haine. Je ne me fais pas d'illusion, il a passé sa main là ou j'aurais du la passer. Imaginer sa langue sur ta peau et tes lèvres sur la sienne... L'imaginer te pendre ou le contraire, Harry, ça me fout la haine. Je crois que tu ne sais pas à quel point je me suis retenu de le frapper. J'aurais dû le faire... Peut-être que ça m'aurait fait du bien. J'ai juste envie d'enlever chaque trace de lui de ton corps. J'ai envie de brûler ces lettres et de détruire ce putain de balai.

Les lèvres d'Harry tremblèrent légèrement et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais se refusa à en verser une de plus.

\- Je ne pensais pas… Je ne savais pas que c'était si difficile…

\- Pourtant tu l'as senti, toi aussi ! Tu savais que c'était douloureux... Ça l'était pour moi, ça l'était pour toi ! Tu as choisi quelqu'un d'autre alors que tu savais que tu m'aimais. Je comprends les raisons mais ça ne m'empêchera pas d'avoir la haine, Harry. Tout ça, nous, c'est n'importe quoi. Je n'arrête pas de me dire que ça ne devrait pas être aussi compliqué. Mais ça l'est, tu l'es et bon sang, Harry…J'adore ça !

\- Je suis tellement désolé…

William posa ses lèvres contre les siennes en un doux baiser, mais ses doigts serraient douloureusement les cheveux d'Harry.

\- Ne le sois pas, Harry, contente-toi de m'aimer.

Ses lèvres se reposèrent sur celles du blond encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient sèches et qu'Harry doive sortir sa langue pour les humidifier, transformant ce contact en un baiser furieux. Leurs langues s'emmêlant, chassant sur le territoire de l'autre, pour qu'il n'y ait plus que le bruit mouillé de leurs bouches dans la chambre.

La main de William lâcha ses cheveux mais celles d'Harry s'empressèrent de glisser dans les siens, tirant sur le nœud qui les attachait. Harry fut écrasé par le poids de William sur lui et en gémit de bonheur.

Enfin, il ressentait toute l'attente, toute la frustration, tout l'empressement de William. Son désir, son envie pressante, sa chaleur... Les mains de William ne perdirent pas de temps à retirer le haut d'Harry et le sien dans la foulée, qu'il jeta au sol sans ménagement.

L'avidité de William dans ses baisers était un crève-cœur pour Harry. Il se demandait comment il avait fait pour se passer de ça. Les caresses et les baisers d'Artus n'avaient pas l'ardeur de ceux de William. Il pouvait sentir l'amour d'Artus dans sa tendresse et l'amour de William dans la douleur. Mais son corps et son cœur criaient William plus que n'importe quoi.

Harry releva brusquement son bassin quand les dents du brun râpèrent contre son cou. Il sentit immédiatement la bosse que formait l'érection de son amant contre la sienne. C'était trop, il n'en pouvait plus. Il se sentait lourd de tous ces vêtements. Il en avait marre de ne pas voir toute la peau de William. Il était aussi fou que lui, aussi pressé, aussi insatiable de tout ce qu'il pouvait donner.

\- Tes vêtements, grogna-t-il entre deux baisers.

William s'allongea sur le dos et se débarrassa de tout ce qui lui restait de vêtements. Harry en fit de même et, d'un sort informulé, referma les rideaux. Ils se regardèrent, allongés l'un contre l'autre. Harry passa une main sur le front de William, les pupilles dilatées par le plaisir, le souffle court. Ses cercles d'or, la pâleur de sa peau et ses cheveux sombres... Son cœur se gonflait d'un bonheur démesuré. L'insolence de son regard et son petit sourire terminèrent de briser toutes les barrières d'Harry.

Le blond plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne et donna le ton au baiser. Il s'allongea sur lui, ses jambes de part d'autre de son corps et s'empressa de frotter son érection contre celle de William. Ils gémirent douloureusement en même temps. Les ongles du brun griffèrent son dos et Harry eut l'impression de goûter aux meilleures caresses du monde. Durant un bref instant, il se demanda s'il n'était pas juste maso.

Il se redressa et observa le visage de William, les lèvres rougies par leurs violents baisers.

\- Harry ?

\- Laisse-moi… Laisse-moi te regarder.

William rigola doucement et remonta ses mains sur le torse imberbe d'Harry. Ses pouces frôlèrent les tétons d'Harry et ce dernier se mordit les lèvres.

\- J'ai tellement envie de toi, souffla-t-il.

Harry se pencha sur lui et lécha sa joue.

\- Alors prends-moi ! Fais-moi l'amour, William…

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent de nouveau et d'un coup de hanches, William les fit changer de position. Il dévora le cou d'Harry de baisers et de morsures, frottant ses dents contre sa peau. Il glissa une main entre eux et s'empara du membre d'Harry. Le blond fit de même avec le sexe de William. Ils se branlèrent tout les deux, les yeux dans les yeux. Harry pouvait presque entendre les pensées de William parce qu'il était sûr qu'ils avaient les mêmes.

 _« Regarde moi, ne regarde que moi. »_

Harry ne voyait plus que lui. Il ne sentait plus que lui. Ce n'était pas propre, ce n'était pas doux. Il n'y avait pas d'effleurements ou de caresses légères. Pas de mots tendres. C'était des morsures, des griffures, des dents qui s'entrechoquent, des râles, des injures. Leurs mains, leurs langues, leurs lèvres ne savaient pas où se poser.

Comme si le temps leur manquait, comme s'ils ne feraient ça qu'une fois, comme s'il fallait faire vite et mal. Mais Harry en voulait plus. Il voulait que William l'écrase de sa colère, il voulait sentir sa jalousie empoisonner son sang. Il voulait que William le marque et décide qu'il ne serait qu'à lui. Il voulait être aimé, profondément aimé, douloureusement aimé...

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand deux doigts le pénètrent d'un coup. La douleur fut vive mais accueillie avec bonheur. C'était les doigts de William qui se mouvaient en lui. C'était sa peau contre la sienne. Harry ferma les yeux et le brun vint lécher l'unique larme qui coula le long de sa joue. Il se détendit à ce contact. Il écarta les jambes un peu plus et poussa des cris au même rythme que les allées et venues des doigts. Il sentait la fraîcheur du lubrifiant qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir être invoqué. Il se sentait fouillé, tiré et son corps s'arquait pour en demander plus.

Harry se redressa sur les coudes. William avait la tête baissée, observant sûrement ses doigts faire leur chemin en lui. Il voyait ses longs cheveux noirs rendus filandreux par sa sueur. Il voyait ses épaules tendues, nerveux, les muscles rouler sous sa peau. Il écoutait son souffle rendu erratique par l'effort et l'ardeur qu'il contenait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Puis William se pencha et Harry retint difficilement son cri de plaisir en sentant sa bouche entourer son sexe. Il pouvait deviner la langue de William suivre une veine de sa queue et appuyer dessus. Tout était humide et moite contre son corps et c'était divin. Il souleva son bassin et William ouvrit un peu plus la bouche. Harry était pris dans un étau de plaisir et de sensations incroyables, et son cœur suivait le mouvement difficilement. Il se laissa retomber lourdement contre le matelas et se tortilla dans tous les sens.

\- Prends-moi, William, supplia-t-il,

La bouche du brun quitta son sexe et Harry se sentit étrangement vide, comme si on lui avait retiré quelque chose de précieux. Presque immédiatement, sa bouche fut de nouveau pleine de son goût salé. Harry entoura les épaules de William et colla son corps contre le sien. Il sentit les doigts du brun se retirer et retint son souffle. Les lèvres de William quittèrent les siennes pour se perdre contre son menton. Le bruit rauque de sa voix fit parcourir son corps de frisson et au même moment il devina le gland de William presser contre son anus.

Harry ferma les yeux et poussa un profond soupir.

\- Haa… Harry…

Le blond serra un peu plus fort William contre lui à mesure que son sexe le pénétrait plus profondément. La brûlure n'était pas comparable à la joie qu'il éprouvait de se sentir plein du brun. Il grogna contre son épaule quand William buta au fond de lui.

Ils restèrent immobiles quelques secondes, écrasés l'un contre l'autre, mélangeant sueur et chaleur. Harry redécouvrait tout son être en savourant la présence imposante qui s'étirait en lui. Il voulait que William bouge alors il se contracta autour de lui et William râla à son oreille mais comprit.

Il comprit vite.

Il commença par se retirer totalement et revenir avec une lenteur mesurée et s'enfonça presque sèchement sur la fin. Harry bascula la tête en arrière et laissa le champ libre aux lèvres de William pour venir grignoter son cou de baisers. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et ramena les fesses d'Harry contre ses cuisses en agrippant ses hanches un peu durement.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et ramena ses mains au dessus de sa tête pour se tenir à la tête de lit. William planta son regard doré dans ses yeux, son visage tordu par le plaisir et rouge de désir. Il se retira un peu et revint donner un coup de hanches plus brusque. Harry feula mais écarta un peu plus les jambes. William perdit toute retenue. Sans le lâcher du regard, il débuta des vas et viens puissants et tirait des cris de plus en en plus forts des lèvres d'Harry.

Chaque frisson, chaque vague intense de plaisir, chaque fois que la queue de William faisait pression sur cet amas de nerfs, Harry voyait des étoiles. Il aurait voulu hurler que c'était bon, mais de sa bouche ne s'échappait que des incohérences. William ne disait rien, il le regardait et Harry brûlait sous ce regard duquel il ne pouvait se détacher.

Les cheveux noirs de William bougeaient au rythme de ses coups de buttoir, sa bouche entrouverte appelait aux baisers et Harry se redressa pour y avoir droit. William se pencha vers lui et leurs lèvres se rejoignirent. La main de William récupéra le sexe d'Harry laissé à l'abandon. Le blond était tellement concentré sur ce qui le frappait de l'intérieur qu'il en avait oublié son corps. Peu importait que son plaisir ne soit pas à son paroxysme, voir William le posséder lui suffisait amplement.

C'était un besoin primaire, intarissable. Il aurait aimé que jamais leurs corps ne se séparent. C'était au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec Artus et la tristesse s'empara de son cœur. Il n'avait pas aimé Artus comme il fallait il l'avait mal aimé et ce dernier l'avait accepté sans broncher.

Harry ferma les yeux et laissa le plaisir chasser son chagrin. L'orgasme le prit si violemment qu'aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Peu de temps après, il se sentait inondé de la semence de William et son cœur rata un battement. William resta encore un peu au dessus de lui mais Harry l'attira brusquement contre son torse et enfouit sa tête contre ses cheveux. Les mains de William entourèrent son dos.

\- Harry…

\- Je suis désolé, William, je suis tellement désolé... Je t'aime.

Harry se sentait faible, il se sentait faible face à lui et il le savait. C'était en partie pour ça que William était dangereux. C'était sa faiblesse. Il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il l'aimait sans retenue et son entêtement à tout savoir de lui faisait du bien à Harry. Il aimait William parce que William savait qu'Harry n'était pas aussi fort qu'il le disait. Et il le détestait pour ça.

Parce qu'en fin de compte, Harry n'avait jamais pleuré devant personne. Pas devant Dumbledore, alors que ça aurait du être une réaction normale après la mort de Sirius. Pas devant Hermione et Ron, après la mort de Dumbledore et de Dobby, et devant personne quand Severus mourut. Il avait pleuré un peu devant Sirius mais face à ce qu'il ressentait maintenant, ce n'était pas comparable.

Alors il pleura.

Il n'y avait plus d'occlumancie ni de colère froide. Il n'y avait que le chagrin. Il pouvait pleurer devant William parce qu'il n'était personne et quelqu'un en même temps. Il pleura pour ses parents et pour tous ceux qu'il avait abandonnés. Il pleura pour ceux qui était morts et qui ne l'étaient plus vraiment. Et il pleura pour lui et pour William. Son corps n'était pas secoué de sanglots, ce n'était pas des hurlements. Juste un flot de larmes qui débordaient de ses yeux. William s'écarta de lui et remonta un peu pour prendre Harry dans ses bras.

\- Ce n'est pas exactement comme ça que j'imaginais ma première fois…

Harry étouffa un rire et essuya ses yeux.

\- Tu aurais préféré la forêt interdite ? dit Harry d'une voix rauque.

\- Pitié non.

Harry se redressa d'un coup.

\- Ta première fois ?!

William haussa un sourcil et regarda le visage rouge, baigné de larmes, et les cheveux ébouriffés d'Harry. Il se sentit immédiatement envahi par un élan d'amour qu'il contint dans une moue sceptique.

\- Et bien, oui, Harry... Nous n'avons pas tous la chance d'attirer le capitaine d'une équipe de Quidditch...

Harry l'observa avec crainte et William se demandait s'il avait déjà vu cette expression sur son visage avant. Il décela la gêne occasionné par cette petite blague et ramena Harry contre son torse.

\- Cela dit, je devrais peut-être le remercier.

\- Tu n'as aucun tact.

\- Non, je m'applique juste à te faire sentir mal, pour que tu ploies sous la culpabilité d'avoir malmené mes sentiments.

\- Et tu n'as encore rien vu, marmonna Harry.

William explosa de rire. Il ramena son bras contre ventre et tourna la tête pour étouffer son hilarité. Un sourire amusé se peigna sur le visage du blond.

\- Tu pleures souvent après le sexe ?

\- Tu as décidé de m'humilier, aussi ?

\- Harry…

\- C'est l'effet que tu me fais. Je ne peux pas te cacher ce que je suis, apparemment...

\- Et tu es quoi ?

\- Un garçon plutôt pathétique qui pleure après le sexe.

William cessa de rire et ramena le visage d'Harry vers le sien. Il passa sa main contre sa joue et jeta un œil au bracelet d'ambre qui caressait son poignet puis se plongea dans les deux pierres scintillantes qu'étaient les yeux d'Harry.

\- Ne montre ça à personne d'autre, alors.

\- William… Tu es trop sérieux.

\- Harry… Sois sérieux.

\- Je le suis.

\- Alors c'est parfait.

 **OooooooooooOoooooooooO**

Il y a de ces instants qui vous font dire parfois que le monde est parfait. Que tout est à sa place, que les objets sont rangés là où ils doivent être rangés. Qu'il n'y a rien de plus normal que des enfants qui se baignent durant une chaude journée du mois de mai. Ou qu'il est naturel de s'étendre sur un lit en écoutant une douce musique grésiller d'un poste de radio et ne penser à rien d'autre, si ce n'est que la vie est facile.

Harry Potter vivait un de ces instants. La première épreuve de BUSE venait de se terminer et comme pour conjurer un mauvais sort, ce fut l'épreuve de potions. Il le savait : il avait excellé. C'était dans cet état d'esprit bienfaiteur qu'il se trouvait. Assis contre un arbre du parc, savourant un sandwich sorti des cuisines, la cuisse de William contre la sienne alors qu'il lisait. En face de lui, allongée dans l'herbe, se tenait Lily qui caressait son nez avec une plume. Juste à coté d'elle, Severus avait abandonné son éternelle cape noire et avait déboutonné les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise. Il était concentré sur un parchemin et Harry pouvait voir le coin de sa lèvre s'abaisser de mécontentement. Cassie et Rebecca, enlacés l'un contre l'autre, se lançaient des questions au hasard sur leurs différents cours.

Le soleil brillait à son zénith et chauffait leurs peaux de ses rayons et Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien depuis longtemps. Il ferma les yeux et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de William, respirant son odeur calmement. C'était le genre de journée qu'il aurait aimé voir se prolonger jusqu'à sa mort. Quelque chose tapa sur sa jambe tendue. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit Lily qui avait sa main posé sur jambe, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

\- On ne va pas tarder.

Elle se releva et ramassa son sac et ses livres. Severus en fit de même et rangea son parchemin un peu brusquement dans sa besace. Il tendit une main vers Harry et ce dernier la prit avec un immense sourire.

\- Bonne chance, lança William sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Harry, Lily et Severus passaient leur examen de Runes. Rebecca, Cassie et William devraient en attendre la fin pour passer ceux d'Arithmancie puisque Severus et Lily avait aussi choisi cette matière. Seuls Harry, William, Rebecca et Cassie avaient choisi les soins aux créatures magiques et en passeraient l'examen le lendemain.

 **OooooooooOooooooooO**

\- Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda William.

\- Je crois que tu vas devoir te dégoter une cravate noire et jaune...

William lui jeta de l'eau au visage et Harry bascula la tête pour rigoler.

\- Si j'avais su que les préfets avaient une telle salle de bains, j'aurais tout fait pour le devenir.

\- Quelle chance que je le sois, alors...

Harry fondit dans l'eau pour se rapprocher de William et se lova contre lui. Les bras du brun enlacèrent sa taille et Harry s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il avait l'impression de se comporter comme un enfant, parfois. Même maintenant, il n'arrivait plus à se dire qu'il avait réellement dix-huit ans et William seize. Le brun avait des réactions plus adultes et Harry se demandait s'il ne se laissait juste pas berner par son visage toujours dur, toujours un peu colérique.

Le blond étudia le visage de son petit ami. Du bout des doigts, il retraça la forme de ses sourcils qui lui donnaient l'impression d'être froncés en permanence.

\- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

\- Oui, tu fais peur.

\- Mh. Parle moi de cette Ginny.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, toujours surpris de cette manière qu'avait William pour changer de sujet.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ?

Le cœur d'Harry palpita légèrement.

\- Tu es resté longtemps avec elle ?

\- Non, pas longtemps…

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Pas assez longtemps pour que je n'ai aucun scrupule à quitter l'Amérique sans lui dire.

Le ton d'Harry fut plus cassant qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il baissa les yeux sur William qui le regardait intensément. Il serra le menton d'Harry entre son pouce et son index.

\- Elle te manque ?

La question prit Harry au dépourvu. Ginny lui manquait-elle ? Il ferma les yeux un moment pour essayer de la rappeler à son bon souvenir. Bien sûr, qu'elle lui manquait... Elle était son amie avant d'être la fille qu'il avait aimée.

\- Oui.

\- D'accord.

\- Tu ne t'énerves pas ?

\- J'aurais été plus en colère si tu avais menti pour me préserver...

Le cœur d'Harry se serra. Il posa son front contre celui de William.

\- Tu n'as pas peur que quelque chose arrive ?

\- J'évite d'y penser dans l'immédiat. Si quelque chose doit arriver, j'aviserais en temps voulu.

Le blond rigola doucement.

\- Tu es… Surprenant.

\- Merci du compliment.

Harry se mit à parcourir son front de ses lèvres et les mains de William descendirent vite au creux de ses reins. Quelques baisers suffirent aux deux Serpentard pour se sentir pousser des ailes. Harry appuya son bassin contre celui de William qui gémit contre ses lèvres sans tenter de retenir sa voix. Harry lécha sa joue et savoura le goût de l'eau sur sa peau. Il se redressa un peu et reposa ses fesses sur la queue tendue de William qui en profita pour s'attaquer à son cou, qu'il suçota longuement. Les doigts du brun écartèrent ses fesses et Harry se redressa un peu. Il ouvrit les yeux l'espace d'un instant et la vision qui s'offrit à lui le fit se lever d'un bond et retomber bêtement dans l'eau. William se redressa.

\- HARRY !

Harry sortit rapidement de l'eau accompagné d'un rire strident. William se tourna et tomba nez à nez avec Mimi Geignarde.

\- Oh… Je vois qu'on ne se refuse rien du tout. Adams, bon sang, tu as une de ces chances ! Comment une petite chose comme toi a réussi à avoir ça ?

Elle sortit du bord de la baignoire et pointa du doigt William qui continuait à bander alors que toute la pression d'Harry avait totalement fondu. Le blond se retrouvait les fesses au sol et cherchait d'une main nerveuse une serviette pour le couvrir.

\- Tu n'as pas d'autres toilettes à hanter ? demanda William d'une voix qui retenait sa frustration.

\- Je vais rester ici, c'est beaucoup plus intéressant.

Le brun sortit et récupéra sa serviette tandis qu'Harry se remettait sur ses pieds en couvrant son bassin, les sourcils froncés. William s'empressa de se rhabiller sans même se sécher et Harry leur jeta un sort rapide.

\- Oh, vous partez déjà ?! On s'amusait bien pourtant !

Harry sortit de la salle de bains, le cœur battant.

\- J'avais oublié qu'elle pouvait faire ça...

\- Saleté de fantôme, grogna William.

Harry lui fit un immense sourire en voyant la colère assombrir le regard de son petit ami. Il lui prit la main et l'attira ailleurs. Ils finirent par se retrouver dans le placard secret de Lily et Harry.

\- Harry, je doute avoir assez d'espace pour bouger.

\- Tu n'auras pas besoin de bouger.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de jeter un lumos. Sa bouche, qui s'était collée contre la clavicule de William, amorça une descente rapide.

\- Putain, fut la seule chose soufflée par la bouche de William quand celle d'Harry entoura son gland.

Après ça, il se contenta de soupirer comme un bienheureux dès que la langue de son amant lécha son sexe. Harry savoura chaque soupir qui s'échappait de la bouche de William. Il aurait pu s'abreuver de son goût jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il se sentait comme un adolescent qui perdait le sens de ses priorités et pourtant, rien ne semblait plus important que cette queue tendue entre ses lèvres. La main de William attrapa quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds et Harry soupira contre sa peau. Bientôt, les mouvements de bassin du brun donnèrent le LA sur la façon dont Harry devait le sucer. Harry aimait cette maîtrise constante de William, cette façon qu'il avait de tout savoir alors qu'il se laissait juste guider par ses instincts. Harry se disait bêtement que s'il avait su que le sexe était aussi bon, il aurait essayé avant de se jeter dans la mort. Cette affreuse façon d'y réfléchir aurait pu le faire rire mais il se contenta de prendre les bourses de William en bouche et de les soupeser avec sa langue consciencieusement.

\- Harry… Je vais... Jouir.

Harry lécha le membre sur toute sa longueur et s'empressa de le reprendre en bouche. Il sentit le corps de William se tendre et sa bouche se remplir de son sperme. Il en avala chaque giclée en fermant les yeux.

Le brun l'aida à se redresser et s'empara de ses lèvres rapidement. Il le fit difficilement changer de position et coinça Harry contre le mur. Une de ses mains glissa entre ses cuisses et Harry écarta les jambes automatiquement. William le caressa doucement et le blond s'enivrait de sentir son souffle contre sa nuque, c'était sûrement plus délicieux encore que le contact de sa main sur son sexe. La main libre de William remonta contre son visage et deux doigts se présentèrent à ses lèvres. Harry s'en empara avec sa langue et les lécha goulûment. Après avoir longuement salivé sur la peau de William, ce dernier tourna son visage pour l'embrasser. Tout en continuant à faire des allers-retours rapides sur sa queue, ses doigts humides cherchèrent son petit trou et Harry se cambra docilement.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux doigts de William pour s'ancrer en lui. Harry colla sa joue contre la pierre froide du placard et ne fit pas le moindre effort pour taire ses gémissements. Les lèvres de William se promenaient sur sa nuque dans un schéma désordonné. Il sentait les doigts du brun s'enfoncer en lui comme deux aiguilles aux bords arrondis et son sexe s'entourer des doigts de plus en plus experts de William.

Harry grogna, ondula des hanches, appuyant un peu plus sur le corps de son petit-ami pour se satisfaire de sa présence au fond de lui. A mesure que ses hanches bougeaient, la main de William se serrait encore plus autour de sa queue.

William le doigta avec un peu plus de force et quand ils touchèrent sa prostate, Harry expulsa violemment entre ses doigts. Ils restèrent bloqués comme ça, les doigts de William encore en lui et son sexe se ramollissant dans son autre main. Au bout d'un moment, il se tourna et sourit dans le noir.

\- Je crois qu'il va nous falloir une autre douche...

\- Je le crois aussi.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent une dernière fois.

 **OoooooooooOooooooooooO**

Syracuse marchait avec le bassin baissé. Sa queue traînait au sol et ses pattes arrière étaient arquées. Il se tenait dessus, les levants l'une après l'autre prudemment, sous l'œil attentif d'Harry, Severus et Remus. Quelque part non loin d'eux, Lord traçait des sillons dans la terre. Le loup-garou restait la plupart du temps chez Hagrid, comme une sorte de gros chien, et sortait seul un peu la nuit. Cependant, il se contentait de faire lentement le tour de la cabane avant de rentrer. Il ne se permettait de longues promenades que quand Harry venait. Ou Remus. Sans surprise, c'était le Gryffondor qui venait le voir assez souvent. Remus pouvait rester longtemps assis contre Syracuse, il ne disait rien mais restait prés de lui.

Quelque chose s'était passé.

Lors de la pleine lune du moi de juin, Syracuse avait refusé de se retransformer en humain et avait demandé s'il pouvait aller dans la cabane hurlante avec Remus. Le jeune homme avait accepté sans hésiter. James et Sirius n'avaient pas eu la chance d'assister à cette réunion entre loups mais n'avaient rien dit pour montrer leur mécontentement. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que Remus avait accepté de rester à Poudlard. C'était leur seule et unique préoccupation.

Harry soupçonnait Remus de s'être attaché plus rapidement que n'importe qui à Syracuse. Et il sentait le brun s'inquiéter de devoir le laisser ici pendant les vacances.

\- Il ne craint rien ici. Hagrid prendra soin de lui.

\- Je le sais bien. C'est juste que…

\- Qu'il va te manquer ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de le laisser seul. Hagrid dit qu'il lui faut un contact humain. Il pense que si Syracuse ne fréquente plus personne, il se laissera entraîner par sa partie animale. Il ne mordra plus les gens mais il se comportera comme… Comme un loup.

\- Je suis sûr, dit Harry, que Syracuse s'accrochera.

Le loup-garou finit par s'asseoir et tourna sa tête vers eux. Remus s'approcha et passa une main dans sa fourrure. Son poil n'était plus rêche Hagrid le traitait plus que bien et il avait largement repris du poids.

Ils finirent leur promenade et le raccompagnèrent chez Hagrid. Depuis leur étrange sortie à Poudlard, aucun d'eux ne pouvait réfuter le rapprochement qu'il y avait eu entre leurs groupes. Parfois, Harry trouvait Severus et Sirius à discuter ensemble. D'autre fois, il voyait Lily, Cassie et Remus s'entretenir dans la bibliothèque. Lui-même passait un peu de temps avec James, sur le terrain de Quidditch. Harry en était le premier heureux et, pour confirmer leur nouvelle amitié, ils avaient décidé de fêter l'obtention de leurs BUSESs à Pré-au-lard.

Ils déroulèrent tous les six les parchemins qui affichaient leurs résultats. Harry lut le sien puis jeta rapidement un œil sur celui de William.

 **Harry Adams:**

Soins aux créatures magiques : **Effort Exceptionnel**

Études des runes anciennes : **Acceptable**

Potions : **Optimal**

Métamorphose : **Optimal**

Sortilèges : **Effort Exceptionnel**

Botanique : **Effort Exceptionnel**

DCFM : **Optimal**

Astronomie : **Effort Exceptionnel**

Histoire de la magie : **Optimal**

 **William Chester**

Soins aux créatures magiques : **Optimal**

Arithmancie : **Optimal**

Potions : **Acceptable**

Métamorphose : **Effort Exceptionnel**

Sortilèges : **Optimal**

Botanique : **Effort Exceptionnel**

DCFM : **Effort Exceptionnel**

Astronomie : **Effort Exceptionnel**

Histoire de la magie : **Optimal**

 **Lily Evans**

Arithmancie : **Optimal**

Études des runes anciennes : **Optimal**

Potions : **Optimal**

Métamorphose : **Acceptable**

Sortilèges : **Optimal**

Botanique : **Effort Exceptionnel**

DCFM : **Effort Exceptionnel**

Astronomie : **Effort Exceptionnel**

Histoire de la magie : **Acceptable**

 **Severus Rogue**

Arithmancie : **Effort Exceptionnel**

Études de runes anciennes : **Effort Exceptionnel**

Potion : **Optimal**

Métamorphose : **Effort Exceptionnel**

Sortilèges : **Optimal**

Botanique : **Effort Exceptionnel**

DCFM : **Optimal**

Astronomie : **Acceptable**

Histoire de la magie : **Effort Exceptionnel**

 **Cassius Corgan**

Soins aux créatures magiques : **Effort Exceptionnel**

Arithmancie : **Effort Exceptionnel**

Potions : **Effort Exceptionnel**

Métamorphose : **Effort Exceptionnel**

Sortilèges : **Effort Exceptionnel**

Botanique : **Optimal**

DCFM : **Effort Exceptionnel**

Astronomie : **Effort Exceptionnel**

Histoire de la magie : **Optimal**

 **Rebecca Windsor**

Soins aux créatures magiques : **Piètre**

Arithmancie: **Effort Exceptionnel**

Potions : **Effort Exceptionnel**

Métamorphose : **Acceptable**

Sortilèges : **Optimal**

Botanique : **Optimal**

DCFM : **Effort Exceptionnel**

Astronomie : **Acceptable**

Histoire de la magie : **Effort Exceptionnel**

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il avait eu toutes ses BUSEs ! La fierté d'avoir réussi se mêla au fait d'avoir obtenu le même nombre d'Optimal que William. En vérité, Harry ne tirait pas vraiment de gloire. Il avait légèrement baissé son niveau sur certains devoirs mais ne s'attendait pas à ce que ses amis le talonnent autant. Il se dit alors qu'il ne devait peut-être pas tout à son passé mais qu'être entouré de gens intelligent aidait beaucoup, même si aucun d'eux n'était au niveau d'Hermione.

Harry replia son parchemin avec une sorte de joie indescriptible qui lui tordait l'estomac : la satisfaction d'avoir terminé une année sans embûche, sans réel problème. Il était déjà en train d'oublier sa rencontre avec Lucius et un loup-garou. Pour Harry, l'année avait été plutôt positive. Beaucoup plus positive que sa première cinquième année. Sirius était toujours vivant. Sa mère et son père étaient en train de se découvrir. Severus n'était pas jaloux pour une raison qu'Harry soupçonnait aisément. Remus avait un nouveau remède et un compère d'infortune. Rebecca et Cassie étaient fidèles à eux même et William… Harry se tourna vers lui. Ce dernier était en train de comparer ses notes avec celles de Cassie.

William était à lui.

 **OooooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

\- Donc, si j'ai bien compris..., dit Cassie. Severus et toi allez travailler durant le mois de juillet.

Harry fit tourner son bracelet autour de son poignet. Il était assis par terre dans leur chambre, entre les jambes de William qui jouait distraitement avec ses mèches.

\- Oui. Moira nous a trouvé un travail plutôt chiant à en mourir sur le chemin de Traverse.

\- Et ça consiste en quoi ? demanda William.

\- Harry va travailler dans une pâtisserie et moi chez Fortarôme.

William se pencha vers le blond.

\- Tu vas enfin prendre du poids !

\- Je n'y vais pas pour me goinfrer.

\- D'accord. Et en août, quel est votre programme ?

\- Harry vient chez moi.

Harry et Severus se tournèrent vers William mais le brun ne daigna même pas lever les yeux.

\- Rassure-moi, Harry... Tu n'as pas l'intention de me refuser ça ?

Harry secoua la têteil n'en avait pas du tout l'intention. Il était même en train de s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot.

Finalement, William se redressa et le reste des garçons suivit. Il ne restait que quatre jours avant la fin de l'année et ils devaient se rendre une dernière fois à Pré-au-lard le surlendemain. Tout en discutant, ils se dirigeaient vers la grande salle quand quelqu'un interpella Severus.

\- Rogue, mon garçon ?

Les Serpentard se tournèrent d'un coup. Le professeur Slughorn s'approchait d'eux.

\- Oui, professeur ?

\- J'aimerais que l'on discute. Si vous voulez bien me suivre dans le bureau du directeur ?

Severus jeta un regard paniqué à Harry mais ce dernier ne pouvait rien faire. Severus suivit le professeur et les trois autres se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, la mine inquiète.

Severus Rogue ne pointa pas le bout de son nez dans la grande salle. Lily le rejoignit en sortant, ainsi que Rebecca, et tira doucement sur la manche d'Harry.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas. Pas encore.

\- Harry, où vas-tu ?

\- Vers le bureau du directeur. Attendez-moi là.

Il aurait très bien pu leur dire de faire le poirier qu'ils n'auraient pas écouté un traître mot de ce qu'il avait dit... Les deux Serpentard et les deux filles le talonnèrent immédiatement et ils finirent par se retrouver tous les cinq devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Au bout d'un long moment, la statue de pierre bougea, dévoilant un Severus Rogue au visage décomposé. Son air changea dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur tout ceux qui l'attendaient, la mine inquiète.

\- Et bien, mon garçon, il semblerait qu'il y ait des personnes qui tiennent à vous.

\- Oui, monsieur le directeur.

Dumbledore observa Harry, la mine sombre.

\- Peut-être que certains d'entre eux seront prêts à vous accompagner.

Severus se tourna vers le directeur et l'homme lui adressa un sourire compatissant. Alors, le brun fixa de nouveau Harry et fit part de la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre.

 **OooooooooOooooooooO**

Lily Evans ramassa toutes les affaires qui lui restaient. Pour elle, il n'y aurait pas de dernier repas à Poudlard et elle n'apprendrait le nom du gagnant de la coupe des maisons que par lettre, grâce à l'une de ses amies. Elle n'aurait pas non plus le plaisir de passer une dernière après-midi en compagnie de James, Sirius, Remus, les Serpentard et Rebecca et ça la chagrinait un peu. Ça avait été une si bonne nouvelle de voir qu'ils pouvaient tous s'entendre... Mais c'était comme s'il fallait qu'il y ait toujours une vis dans l'engrenage.

Elle soupira longuement et sortit de sa chambre. Comme une sorte de jeu du karma, elle tomba sur un James Potter tout sourire, sourire qui s'effaça quand il vit qu'elle tenait sa valise.

\- Evans ? Où est-ce que tu vas ? Dois-je te rappeler qu'on à un rencard demain ?

Lily leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de reprendre un air tristement sérieux.

\- Désolée, mais je crois que c'est annulé...

\- Annulé ? Et notre superbe idée de coalition ? Les Serpentard se débinent, c'est ça ?!

\- Bien sûr que non…

\- Alors quoi ? Donne moi une raison valable de ne pas me dire que tout ça, c'était du vent.

Lily soupira puis se mordit la lèvre avant de reprendre tristement.

\- La mère de Severus est morte, Potter. Nous allons à son enterrement.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et le visage effaré de James lui fit se dire qu'il avait sûrement plus de considération pour Severus qu'il n'en avait jamais eu auparavant. Elle baissa poliment la tête.

\- Bonnes vacances, James.

Et elle sortit de la salle commune des Gryffondor.

.

.

A suivre

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu. N'hésitez pas à me le dire siouplait ou même à me dire "non c'était vraiment barbant, ça ne vaut pas la peine de continuer à écrire". Bon peut-être pas comme ça XD. Je vous souhaite un super week-end et je vous dis à Lundi. Chalut!**


	38. Dos au mur

Bonjour, bonjour. Quel temps horrible hein? Ça donne envie de rester sous sa couette et de ne plus bouger. Est-ce que je vous ais parlé de ma fanfiction favorite, il y a plein de fic que j'aime j'ai un faible pour les PWP un peu glauque, j'adore ce que fait l'auteur Mayunaise, j'aime ses descriptions bizarre et super organique. Je relis souvent « Harry » de Groumde et j'en ai toujours le cœur tout serré. J'aime les fics torturé, avec un Draco Malfoy obsédé par Harry Potter, à la limite de la folie parce que ça me semble logique et j'aime quand Harry est plus ou moins indifférent et se fait draguer par Draco.

Pourtant ma fic favorite fonctionne dans l'autre sens XD. C'est « Turn » de Sara's girl, pour ceux qui ne parlent pas anglais elle a été traduite par Hissha. C'est une sorte de conte de noël ou Harry découvre une autre vie qu'il aurait pu vivre et elle est tellement bien ! Dès que j'ai un peu le blues je la lis. Parce que dedans on a un aperçut d'une vie de couple Draco/Harry et comme je suis nulle pour faire ce genre d'histoire je suis fascinée par ce travail. Pour ceux qui ont lu toutes mes fics, vous avez sûrement remarqué que je ne fais que histoires qui parlent de leur rencontre, de la façon dont il tombe amoureux et jamais de ce qu'ils peuvent vivre ensemble. Mais un jour peut-être que j'y arriverais haha.

Je suis curieuse de savoir quelle fic vous lisez pour vous faire du bien ou que vous relisez encore et encore. Mais en attendant vos reviews !

 **Neko Kirei** : Tu as de la chance XD le 21 avril tombe un vendredi et le vendredi il y a justement un chapitre haha. J'espère que la suite te plaira, j'essaierais de ne pas oublier ton anniversaire. Koeur sur toi.

 **LadyAliceRiddleSnape** : Moi aussi je suis contente qu'ils se soient…remis ( ?) ensemble. Merci pour ta review et tes bisous huhu. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **Ange de un cisme** : Hahah oui j'avoue j'ai pris mon temps, mais c'était pour tous vous faire languir et j'ai réussis je crois. Alors mmhh le futur, je ne peux rien dévoiler sur la temporalité dans laquelle se trouvera Harry, parce que ouah…je travaille encore dessus XD. Mais cette phrase sur Artus et Harry est un peu plus importante que juste le fait de dire qu'ils ne se reverront plus mais on en est pas encore là. Combien de chapitre mmhh. Je pense que j'atteindrais les 60 chapitres pour le Livre I. Là ou moi j'en suis-je vais bientôt atteindre les ¾ de la fic et donc vivre une ligne droite du tonnerre que j'attendais avec impatience. Le plus dur ce sont les transitions, j'ai tendance à m'éparpiller avec des histoires secondaires, des petites anecdotes mais là ça va être du feu de dieu dans ma tête XD. Voilà, j'espère que je t'ai un peu éclairé et que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Angelyoru** : Ouai désolée mais j'ai peur que les gens s'ennuient si je ne mets que le guimauve (moi je m'ennui quand il n'y a que ça) mais…ça va être redondant dans les prochaines chapitres, il va y avoir beaucoup de cœur et de lit je crois XD. Mais l'histoire avance, et en fait ce n'est que le calme avant la tempête. Mais arf j'en dis déjà trop ohoh. J'espère que la suite te plaira, Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Sieba** : XD est-ce que ton « Equilibre » est une référence chelou à une vidéo sur la sapologie ?! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ça me fait vraiment plaisir et même une seule review pour montrer que tu es assidu me fait vachement plaiz. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Gros Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Krankar Volund** : Pourquoi Lily n'a pas que des Optimales, je ne crois pas qu'elles soient vraiment une tête enfin…elle est méga douée en potion ça c'est avéré mais rien n'est dit sur le reste des matières. En fait je me suis basée sur les notes d'Hermione Granger qui à des Optimales partout sauf en défense contre les forces du mal et pourtant on lui a donné un retourneur de temps. Harry n'a eut qu'un seul Optimale durant sa première cinquième année en DCFM et que des EE sauf en histoire de la magie et en divination ou il est carrément en dessous de la moyenne. Ron lui n'a obtenu aucun Optimale et à aussi échoué en histoire et en divination. (source : Wiki Harry Potter) Je n'ai pas trouvé les Buses de Draco Malfoy mais je suis presque sûr qu'il doit avoir les mêmes résultats que Cassie haha. Mh bonne question…ou va bien pouvoir habiter Severus. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **Noah2209** : Je crois que tu ne te trompes pas…En effet ça sera riche en émotion XD, enfin je l'espère que vous serez tout émotionné. Voici la suite, koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **JBE** : Je crois que je vais arrêter d'élipser. Nan en fait j'aimerais le faire pour plein de truc mais il va y avoir beaucoup de chose importante durant ces vacances…normalement, enfin j'espère. Haha dans ce cas je vais continuer à écrire XD. J'espère que la suite te plaira, koeur sur toi.

 **AnitaBlake93100** : Huhu merci. XD à la casserole, comme c'est joliment dit. Arf je ne suis pas une as de la positive attitude on dirait hein. J'espère que la suite te plaira, Koeur sur toi.

 **Ptitcoeurfragile** : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite. Bonne lecture

 **Millon** : Haha Lord s'est carrément caché sous le lit et il pestait sûrement sur William qui lui volait son si estimé « Harry » je suis presque sûr que Lord détestait aussi Artus mais je pense qu'il aime Severus et Lily. Pour James et Lily je suis contente que la lenteur à laquelle ils avancent ne soit pas trop critiqué. Je veux dire dans la time-line selon moi ça devait arriver vers là. Ou du moins juste après l'insulte de Severus envers la jeune fille. Je suis aussi super heureuse de les remettre ensemble XD, moi aussi je vais avoir beaucoup de peine à les séparer haha, j'en pleure déjà. Enfin pour Regulus et Lucius ça va commencer à devenir tendu. Mais tout ça c'est dans la suite qui j'espère te plaira. Gros Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Ocechan** : Oh et bien il en faut pour tous les goûts (ma beta non plus ne l'aime pas XD). Et tu as raison je me suis trompée sur les O. Mhh qui pour l'enterrement c'est en dessous XD. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **TsuKiHime-love-Damon** : Mais non voyons, regarde ça arrive vite. Et oui je me suis trompée dans les Optimal parce ce que…je ne me suis pas relue snirf. Mais c'est réglé XD. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Serpenta** : Et tout le monde dit que l'espoir fait vivre ça doit être le mantra d'Harry aussi tiens. Des chapitres doux comme celui-là il va y en avoir un peu plus et j'espère que ça ne sera pas trop un frein. J'essaie d'équilibré aux mieux « temps forts » et « moments tranquille ». Je veux dire l'histoire doit avancer dans son ensemble mais je ne veux pas passer à coté des liens qui se créées. Donc je suis contente que ça te plaise huhu. Tu as raison pour Remus et Syracuse et ça montre toute la gentillesse du petit loup aahh. Rien que de penser à lui j'en ai le cœur qui palpite XD. Et oui mon dieu tu es la seule à avoir remarqué que j'ai inscrit Potter alors que dans une autre copie sur mon PC c'est Adams, et si tu ne me l'avais pas dit je ne l'aurais pas vu donc merci beaucoup XD ! Tu supposes très bien. Tout tes compliments me font super plaisir e me touche beaucoup, j'espère vraiment que ça continuera à te plaire. Gros Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **A.F** : Tu m'en apprends une belle. Je ne savais pas que la mère de Severus était morte sous les coups de son marri, mais bon la raison que j'ai trouvée et presque aussi proche. En effet Harry et Lily se comportent plus comme la vraie famille de Severus et ça me fait plaisir que tu le vois comme ça. Dans ma tête je vois vraiment Severus comme un garçon qui a juste besoin de soutien et de gens prêt à le chouchouter ce tout petit. Tu supposes bien mais je ne vais en dire plus ça serait tricher. Oui Syracuse ce petit loup trop amicale. Souhaitons lui une meilleure vie XD. Merci pour Two Birds. J'espère que la suite te plaira, koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Petite Fée en sucre** : Toujours aussi contente de les partagers. Merci beaucoup !

 **Oznela** : Tu as raison c'est bien « pourquoi je pleure ». Chaud, Bouillant XD. Pour William, je ne me souviens plus si je l'ai dit avant ou écris après. Mais Harry à l'impression parfois que William est plus mature, mais en vrai il se comporte comme un gosse haha. Je suppose qu'Harry s'est mis des œillères sur les relations de William. Haha une machine de constance, tu as totalement raison. Je crois que c'est le genre de garçon hyper fiable, le genre de petit-ami, fils et sûrement dans le futur : père parfait. Il ne se passe pas grand-chose pour le moment en effet. Mais je n'oublie rien de tout ça. C'est juste que je ne peux pas suivre la vie de Voldemort en parallèle et je fais un peu comme JKR, j'attends la fin de l'année pour le faire intervenir XD. D'un autre coté ça serait compréhensible pour Harry de tenter de vivre une vraie adolescence, il est peut-être un peu fatigué de courir après les méchants…pour le moment. Je plaisante évidement, je n'oublie pas du tout la mission première. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Luffynette** : Voici une question qui aurai une réponse dans le chapitre que tu vas lire. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **Chapel Lucie** : XD les chapitres ne sont pas de plus en plus court je te l'assure, ils sont constant. Tu lis trop vite voilà tout XD. Je te taquine mais je comprends ce que tu ressens. Donc voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira, koeur sur toi.

 **L'art est inutile** : Haha bon en voilà une qui sait tirer son épingle du jeu XD. Je dis ça mais je suis contente qu'Harry et William se remettent ensemble aussi. Tes réponses dans le chapitre. J'espère que la suite te plaira, koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Sora94** : Chalut petite puce. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments je suis contente que les retrouvailles t'ais plu. Merci pour ta review et ta lecture. Gros koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Baekjeong** : Elle prenait trop de place dans l'histoire (joke). Pauvre James quand il croit que tout va bien, tout va mal Hahah. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **KrisIzzy** : Drarry jusqu'au bout de la vie ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, je suis contente que ça t'ai plus j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Gros koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Quetsche** : Huhu merci beaucoup. Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Yume resonnance** : Je crois que peu de personne sont triste pour la mère de Severus dans tout les cas. Mhh un Remus/Syracuse? Ça fait beaucoup de couple gay dit donc XD. La réponse à tes questions sont dans la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Koeur sur toi !

Voilà les ptits loups pour les reviews. On remercie encore **Titou Douh** pour sa correction et je vous laisse ici pour vous retrouver à la fin du chapitre.

Bonne lecture les agneaux.

 **DOS AU MUR**

"I will drive past your house and if the lights are all down

I'll see who's around"

One way or another. Blondie

.

.

Severus Rogue ajusta la cravate noire de son costume qui était de la même couleur. Charles Evans avait réussi à lui trouver ce vêtement formel parfaitement adéquat pour poser les pieds dans un cimetière.

Il observa son visage longuement : ses traits tirés, ses lèvres minces et perpétuellement serrées, ses cheveux noirs coupés très court, ses yeux tout aussi sombres... A croire que c'était une couleur digne de lui.

Severus ne réalisait toujours pas ce qu'il était en train de faire. Etait-il en train de nouer sa cravate ou de simplement fondre son image dans la glace et disparaître ? Il repensa à son année entière et à la façon dont les choses s'étaient déroulées comme des montagnes russes. Il avait vécu plus de choses étranges qu'en n'importe quelle année. Mais il avait presque cru que tout se terminerait positivement. Tout aurait pu se terminer positivement...

Si Eileen Rogue n'était pas morte.

Il vit dans le reflet du miroir Harry sur le point de toquer sur le bois de la porte ouverte. Lui, Lily, Cassie, Rebecca et William avaient décidé de rentrer de Poudlard plus tôt et d'assister à l'enterrement avec lui. Severus n'avait pas trouvé les mots pour exprimer son bonheur de les avoir avec lui: ça aurait été mal venu de se réjouir de leur présence dans un tel moment. Pourtant, son cœur battait la chamade. Il avait toujours cru qu'il finirait pas mourir sous les coups de son père et que son cadavre serait enterré quelque part au fond du jardin. Et si, un jour, il avait pensé être celui qui enterrerait ses parents, il s'était toujours imaginé seul au-dessus de leurs tombes. Mais il n'était pas seul. Il avait des amis. Voilà une chose que sa mère lui laissait en mourant.

\- Charles et Lily sont dehors.

Severus se tourna vers Harry. Ce dernier était affreux. Pas dans le sens moche il était pâle et des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus touché et triste que lui. Severus se sentit l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer mais Harry restait droit devant la porte. Comme si faire un mouvement brusque le ferait s'écrouler comme un château de cartes.

\- Harry ?

\- Je n'ai pas voulu ça, Severus. Je pensais qu'elle finirait par écouter la raison, qu'elle reviendrait et s'excuserait. Je n'ai pas voulu ça.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux. Harry s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait parce qu'il pensait sûrement que c'était de sa faute, que c'était son intervention qui avait joué sur sa mort. Il brisa la distance qui les séparait et sa main se posa vivement sur la joue du blond. Harry tourna vers lui un visage meurtri et baissa les yeux immédiatement.

\- Il n'y a rien de pire que de perdre ses parents… C'est une chose que je ne souhaite à personne et je ne l'aurais pas souhaité pour toi. Je suis désolé, terriblement désolé. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça...

Harry savait que, tôt ou tard, les parents de Severus seraient morts alors qu'il était encore jeune. Mais la réalité le frappait de plein fouet : à présent, Severus était presque aussi orphelin que lui.

\- C'est bon, Harry.

Le blond reporta son regard sur Severus qui l'observait les larmes aux yeux mais un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Elle a choisi… Elle a choisi de mourir comme ça.

\- Severus… ?

\- Elle n'est pas allée chez des amis. Elle avait vendu le peu de choses qui lui restait et qu'elle estimait pour louer une chambre d'hôtel près de la prison où mon père se trouve. Ce n'est pas de ta faute et je ne crois pas que ça soit de la mienne. Le jour où elle s'est pendue, elle revenait de la prison. La seule personne responsable de tout ça, Harry… C'est mon père. Toi, tout ce que tu as fait... C'est me sauver la vie.

Severus posa sa tête contre l'épaule d'Harry et le blond l'enlaça immédiatement.

\- Merci… Merci d'être là. Merci d'être venu, Harry. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi, dit-il d'une voix brisée.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Severus, je reste avec toi.

Au bout d'un long moment, ils se séparèrent et Harry réajusta la cravate de Severus en souriant timidement.

\- Je me disais..., souffla Severus. Cette maison appartenait à ma mère, le nom de mon père n'est pas sur l'acte de propriété. Ce qui signifie qu'elle me revient… Alors peut-être que… Tu pourrais venir vivre ici avec moi ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche, surpris, et Severus continua sur sa lancée.

\- Le temps que tu puisses te faire de l'argent, histoire que tu aies un endroit où aller. Je sais que cette maison est affreuse, mais on pourrait faire quelque chose… L'améliorer un peu.

\- Tu veux… Habiter ici ? Tu ne…

\- J'ai pensé à la vendre, dit Severus précipitamment. Mais dans son état, personne ne l'achèterait... Même pour une bouchée de pain. On pourrait se contenter de repeindre les murs, on pourrait juste rester dans ma chambre. On habiterait toujours près de Lily.

Severus avait baissé les yeux et Harry voyait ses pupilles bouger à toute vitesse et sa voix avait grimpé dans les aigus.

\- On pourrait condamner la cave, ranger un peu le salon, on pourrait…

\- D'accord.

Le brun plongea immédiatement ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry.

\- D'accord ?

\- Oui, Severus, je veux bien vivre ici avec toi. Le temps de me faire une vraie santé financière. Viens, maintenant. Charles et Lily doivent s'impatienter.

Harry prit la main de Severus et le tira vers le couloir. Devant la maison, Charles se tenait derrière Lily qui portait une robe noire. Dès qu'elle les vit, elle se jeta dans leurs bras et ils restèrent tous les trois les uns contres les autres.

Charles les fit monter dans la voiture pour se rendre jusqu'au cimetière. Tout le long du chemin parmi les tombes, Severus marcha la tête basse. Sa main était emprisonnée entre les doigts fins de Lily. Il s'y sentait bien. Pourtant, il aurait voulu ne pas être là. Il aurait préféré rester dans le salon des Evans et boire du thé, regarder Harry discuter avec Pétunia et Charles, écouter d'une oreille Lily et Rosa faire courir leurs doigts sur le piano du salon. Il voulait passer ce temps avec cette famille-là. Les doigts de Lily lâchèrent sa main et Severus, paniqué, releva les yeux.

Il venait d'arriver et sans surprise, prés de la future tombe il trouva Charles, Rosa, Pétunia, Harry, Rebecca, Cassie et William.

Trois autres personnes agrandissaient le tableau. Severus n'en revenait pas. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler : Sirius Black serra Lily dans ses bras avant de s'approcher de lui et de le prendre brièvement dans ses bras puis l'entraîna vers la tombe. Les yeux de Severus ne quittaient pas le brun. Puis son regard glissa sur James Potter qui lui fit un mince sourire et sur la mine grave de Remus Lupin.

Durant la cérémonie, il fit le tour de toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient auprès de lui. Il sentit la main solide de Charles sur son épaule, la présence de Black derrière lui, Lily se tenant à son bras et contre l'autre, Harry. Il vit Rebecca et Cassie se tenant par la main, l'une engoncée dans une robe noire semblable à celle de Lily et l'autre portant un costume tout aussi noir, William qui avait les yeux résolument posés sur le cercueil et en face, Potter et Lupin.

Jamais Severus ne se serait attendu à une telle chose. Jamais il n'aurait pu croire que celui qui avait été son pire ennemi se trouverait à l'enterrement de sa mère.

Alors, Severus sentit quelque chose s'emparer de son cœur. Comme une douce chaleur, exactement ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait eu sa baguette. Ce même frisson, cette même sensation d'excitation et de joie intense. Comme si tout était résolument fait pour qu'il soit là à ce moment précis de sa vie. Il eut la vague impression que quelque chose de noir, de sombre et de dangereux s'évaporait doucement pour ne laisser que le soulagement. Severus en était certain : il se passait quelque chose de magique et il avait la certitude, à présent, que tout ceux qui étaient autour de lui était sa seule et unique famille.

Bien des années plus tard, lorsqu'il se retrouverait de nouveau dans un cimetière, devant une autre tombe, il y repenserait encore parce qu'il serait entouré des mêmes personnes. A un détail près. Mais ça, il ne le savait pas encore.

A ce moment là, Severus remercia une dernière fois sa mère. Il perdait un membre de sa famille et en trouvait une qu'il avait choisie, une qui l'avait choisi.

Il pleura.

 **OooooooooooOoooooooooO**

Sirius Black observait le 12 square Grimmaurd d'un regard sombre, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches et se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, avec une seule question en tête.

Devait-il vraiment rentrer ?

Il avait passé deux jours chez les Evans, accompagné de Harry, James, Remus, Rebecca, Severus, Cassie et William. Deux journées qu'il avait adorées. Pourtant, ce n'était pas censé être la joie... Ça aurait dû être pesant mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Ça s'était même extrêmement bien passé. Ils avaient comme rattrapé leurs promenades perdues.

Charles et Rosa Evans avaient aménagé le grenier de sorte qu'ils puissent tous y dormir, sauf Rebecca qui avait investi la chambre de Lily. Deux jours à discuter de tout et de rien, à se trouver des points communs, à se disputer gentiment. Deux jours dans une atmosphère reposante, entouré d'une vraie famille. Une famille comme il en aurait voulu. Il avait posé le même regard que Severus sur les Evans. Ils respiraient le bonheur et c'était contagieux. La même sensation lui serrait l'estomac quand il se trouvait chez James. La même envie de ne jamais quitter cette paix, cette sécurité.

Maintenant dans cette rue, devant ce numéro, il ressentait tout ce bonheur comme une chose lointaine. Comme une glace qui, au lieu de finir sur ses lèvres, s'étaient écrasée au sol.

Il en avait la nausée. Il ne voulait pas mettre un pied dans cette maison. Il ne voulait pas voir le visage de sa mère, ni même celui de son père et l'horreur qu'il avait à leur encontre n'arrivait pas à la hauteur de l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour Regulus. C'était l'instinct qui parlait : s'il remettait les pieds chez lui, il ne s'en sortirait pas, il deviendrait fou.

Sirius traversa la rue et monta les marches qui le séparaient de l'entrée. Il pénétra dans sa demeure. A peine la porte se refermait derrière lui qu'une main frappa violemment son visage. Sirius bascula sur le côté et se cogna contre le mur. Cette même main enfonça ses ongles dans son bras et Sirius cria.

\- Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi !

Walburga Black se mit à le secouer comme une poupée de chiffon. Derrière elle se tenait son père, Orion Black, assis dans le salon, un livre à la main sans se soucier un instant des cris de son fils.

\- Sale petit ingrat ! cria t-elle. Où étais-tu passé !? Tu as quitté l'école pour suivre cette vermine de Potter, c'est ça !?

Sirius griffa la main de sa mère pour se dépêtrer de sa poigne mais elle resserra ses doigts autour de son bras comme un aigle entourerait le cou d'un lapin. Le brun la fusilla du regard mais sa mère se targua d'un sourire moqueur.

\- Et bien, Sirius, aurais-tu perdu ta langue !?

\- Absolument pas ! Je n'ai rien à te dire !

La femme souleva son fils et une nouvelle claque retentit. Sirius porta la main à sa joue et une larme coula. Il avait beau être un garçon solide, sa mère avait toujours le dessus. Elle avait une poigne d'ogresse et une force contre laquelle il n'était pas de taille. Sirius était persuadé que c'était la peur qui le rendait faible.

\- J'en ai plus qu'assez de ton comportement, Sirius ! Si tu n'étais pas mon fils, si tu n'étais pas la chair de ma chair, il y a longtemps que je t'aurais noyé ! Tu es une honte pour nous tous ici ! Il ne suffisait pas de te retrouver dans une maison qui n'est pas digne de nous, il faut aussi que tes fréquentations soient impardonnables !

\- Je n'ai jamais demandé à être ton fils ! Tu peux bien faire ce que tu veux, je ne remuerai pas la queue devant votre fichu dicton !

\- Je crois, Sirius, que tu n'as pas bien compris où tu te trouvais.

Le sang de Sirius se glaça. Sa mère avait pris son ton froid, mais doucereux. Il s'agita et tenta de se dégager comme un diable mais sa mère se mit en marche. Elle le traîna dans les escaliers.

\- Tu vas m'écouter, à présent. Tu as pu faire ce que tu voulais. Nous avons été extrêmement conciliants avec toi et j'ai été d'une patience et d'une gentillesse incroyables. Peut-être aurais-je dû être plus dure, mais tout ceci est à présent terminé. Tu vas être poli, Sirius, et tu vas être respectueux. Peu importe le temps que ça me prendra, tu finiras par marcher droit.

\- Non, non ! Non !

Les jambes de Sirius glissaient au sol et quand elle le traîna dans le couloir de l'étage, la porte de la chambre de son frère s'ouvrit doucement. Regulus le regarda se faire traîner par sa mère et ses yeux croisèrent l'espace d'un infime instant ceux de Sirius. Et ce fut de la peur qu'il lut _;_ son grand frère était terrorisé. Sa mère se tourna vers lui et lui fit un doux sourire. Sourire qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait à Sirius... Ou peut-être que si. S'il avait été réparti à Serpentard.

\- Referme cette porte Regulus, trésor.

Regulus obéit. Il ferma la porte et se plaqua contre elle, le cœur battant. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Sirius était traîné de la sorte. Il se débattait toujours mais quand il sortait de la pièce du fond, il finissait toujours par marcher droit. Regulus supposait que les remontrances de sa mère finissaient toujours par le toucher, et à chaque fois, il avait l'espoir que Sirius finirait par comprendre. Mais dès qu'il revenait à Poudlard, c'était toujours la même chose. C'était un cercle sans fin.

Regulus souhaita que, cette fois-ci, sa mère lui fasse ouvrir les yeux. Il souhaita que Sirius comprenne que leur famille était importante. Si seulement son grand frère pouvait faire un effort... Pour qu'ils soient tous unis comme avant.

Walburga jeta son fils dans la chambre et Sirius se releva d'un bond, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide.

\- ENDOLORIS !

Il hurla et se tordit de douleur.

\- Je sais exactement ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ! Tu es perverti par cette école, par cette maison et par la famille Potter ! A partir d'aujourd'hui, Sirius, tu ne remettras plus les pieds à Poudlard !

Sirius écarquilla les yeux d'horreur mais le sort le frappa à nouveau et ses yeux se révulsèrent.

\- Tu resteras ici et je t'apprendrai à être un bon fils. Un fils méritant. Tu ne connais pas ta chance d'être né dans une famille pure, mais tu vas l'apprendre ! Endoloris !

Au bout d'un moment, Sirius n'écouta plus les remontrances de sa mère. Il s'était évanoui.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté inconscient mais à son réveil, il n'avait plus de baguette. Il se releva d'un coup et se dirigea vers la porte mais celle-ci était fermée. Il se mit à frapper dessus comme un fou. Il tambourina, donna des coups de pieds dedans. Il se jeta dessus et quand son corps fut trop faible pour en venir à bout, il se mit à hurler. Il hurla jusqu'à en tomber de fatigue.

 **OoooooooooOooooooooO**

Il ne pouvait pas rester enfermé. Comment allait-il faire pour envoyer des lettres à James, à Remus et à Harry ? Parce qu'il l'avait promis, ils s'étaient promis de s'écrire. Il avait même dit qu'il irait prendre une glace chez Fortarôme pour soutenir Severus.

Soudain, la porte grinça légèrement. Sirius se redressa et vit son frère dans l'entrebâillement.

\- Sirius ?

Le brun se leva et courut vers la porte qu'il ouvrit d'un coup. Il poussa son frère sur le côté et fonça dans la chambre de ses parents. Derrière lui, Regulus le regardait, apeuré. Sirius avait l'air d'un fou.

\- Sirius, qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

\- Ce que j'aurais du faire depuis le début ! hurla t-il.

Il se tourna vers son frère.

\- Donne-moi ta baguette !

\- No… Non…

\- Regulus, donne moi cette foutue baguette !

Regulus trembla de tout son long. Son frère n'avait jamais été aussi furieux. La colère transpirait de ses pores et durant un bref instant, il crut qu'il allait s'en prendre à lui.

\- Mère va revenir…

\- Alors pourquoi as-tu ouvert cette putain de porte !? Tu voulais voir ce qu'on fait aux garçons désobéissants !?

Tout en criant, il était en train de fouiller dans les affaires de leurs parents. Il mettait tout à sac et Regulus s'empara de son bras mais Sirius le repoussa vivement et le foudroya du regard.

\- Kreattur !

L'elfe apparut d'un coup. Sirius savait que toute sa famille se doutait du mépris qu'il avait pour l'elfe. Il était sûr que sa mère ne lui avait donné aucun ordre concernant sa baguette parce qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il ne lui demande rien.

\- Oui… Maître Sirius, dit-il en se forçant.

\- Trouve ma baguette !

\- Je ne crois pas que Madame soit…

\- Trouve-la ! Trouve-la ou je te donne la première putain de chaussette que je trouve !

\- Sirius, ne fais pas ça, couina Regulus.

\- La ferme ! Ferme-la !

Kreattur disparut et réapparut presque aussitôt, tenant la baguette de Sirius. Le brun s'en empara et sortit de la chambre comme un diable, Regulus sur ses talons.

\- Sirius, attends !

Sirius se tourna vivement vers son frère et Regulus recula d'un pas sous son regard noir.

\- Attendre ? - Il se mit à rire. - Tu veux que j'attende ? Que j'attende quoi, au juste ? Que mère revienne et m'enferme pour le restant de mes jours ?! Je me tire d'ici, Regulus ! Et si tu avais ne serait-ce qu'un peu de bon sens, tu viendrais avec moi !

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu ne peux pas nous laisser…

\- Je ne peux pas ?! Si, je peux et je vais le faire ! J'aurais dû le faire quand c'est devenu une maison de fous !

Sirius se précipita dans sa chambre. Il agita sa baguette et sortit un sac. Il y jeta le peu de choses qui avait de l'importance. Des vêtements, des choses que lui avaient offertes James et Remus et rigola devant la maigreur des objets qui retenaient son intérêt. Puis il sortit de sa chambre et jeta un dernier regard à Regulus. Ce dernier bredouilla quelque chose et Sirius l'observa une dernière fois. Depuis quand ne se reconnaissaient-ils plus ? Depuis quand avaient-ils cessé d'être frères ?

Un raclement se fit entendre en bas et Sirius s'empara de son balai. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et enfourcha la monture de bois.

\- Adieu, Regulus.

Il s'envola et son petit frère se jeta sur la fenêtre.

\- Sirius ! Cria-t-il

Mais Sirius était déjà loin.

 **OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Harry massa sa mâchoire en grimaçant de douleur. Il avait souri toute la journée en vendant des pâtisseries et n'avait qu'une envie : faire la tête tout le reste de la soirée.

Il plia son tablier et le rangea dans son casier avant de saluer le pâtissier en chef et les deux autres vendeurs. Une fois dehors, il s'empressa de se rendre chez le glacier. Severus était encore en train de ranger le stand extérieur.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- Tu n'es pas payé pour ça, moi si. Attends-moi là.

Harry leva les mains en souriant et se recula. Il fallut peu de temps pour que Severus termine de tout ranger, salue le patron et retrouve Harry dehors. Ça faisait déjà trois jours qu'ils travaillaient tous les deux chacun de leur coté. Ils quittaient la maison de Severus à la même heure le matin, mangeaient ensemble le midi dans la pâtisserie où travaillait Harry, finissaient presque à la même heure et rentraient ensemble pour dîner chez les Evans. Severus et Harry étaient plutôt content de savoir que leur mois de juillet vivrait sous cette routine plutôt plaisante.

\- Tu arrives à gérer la horde d'enfants qui se rue vers toi ?

\- Je les déteste tous.

Harry rigola.

\- Et toi alors ? continua Severus. Il parait que la clientèle a doublé avec tes beaux yeux...

\- Une clientèle de mégères !

\- Tu pourrais en séduire une et faire en sorte qu'elle te donne de l'argent...

Harry écarquilla les yeux, outré des propos de Severus.

\- Est-ce mon ami Severus Rogue qui vient de proposer une chose aussi atroce ?

Severus haussa les épaules mais un petit sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Ils prirent en rigolant le chemin vers le centre de réseau de cheminette et s'empressèrent de retourner à l'impasse du tisseur.

Ils n'y avaient fait aucun changement. Harry et Severus s'étaient juste contentés de jeter tout ce qui était sale et inutile puis ils avaient tout laissé en l'état. Ils avaient posé toutes leurs affaires dans la chambre de Severus, le seul endroit à peu près correct. Ils avaient répugné à l'idée d'utiliser le lit d'Eileen et aucun d'eux n'avait osé mettre le pied dans la chambre de Tobias. Au final, c'était juste un endroit pour dormir, parce qu'ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps soit au travail, soit chez les Evans : leur maison était un bien meilleur endroit pour se détendre.

 **OooooooooooOooooooooooO**

\- On pourrait essayer de refaire les murs, dit Harry en grattant le papier peint.

Severus s'écrasa dans le lit qu'ils partageaient. Il observa le plafond défraîchi de sa chambre et massa son estomac. Rosa Evans les avait encore une fois gavés et il sentait l'envie de s'endormir, maintenant. Lord se glissa contre son ventre et Severus l'attira doucement vers sa tête.

\- Ou on pourrait brûler cette maison...

\- Severus.

\- Honnêtement, Harry, je ne sais pas par où commencer. Si j'avais plus de moyens, je ferais quelque chose de bien mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence : nous sommes tous deux sans le sou, dans une maison qui est à deux doigts de s'effondrer et qui ne distribue que de l'eau froide. Heureusement que nous sommes sorciers parce que sinon, ça ferait de nous des clochards.

Harry ne le contredit pas. Il se tourna vers Severus et le trouva en train de sourire.

\- Tu souris ?

\- Je ne pensais jamais inviter un ami à la maison. On mange à notre faim et je n'ai plus mis les pieds dans la cave. Je n'ai pas peur de glisser sur une bouteille de bière. Je travaille et je crois que j'aime ça... Sauf les enfants, je déteste les enfants.

Harry se mit à rire et poussa Severus pour s'allonger à coté de lui.

\- Je devrais être triste, non ? Je devrais être en train de pleurer d'avoir perdu ma mère. Mais… C'est horrible ce que je vais dire. Je me sens bien, Harry. Je me dis que c'est peut-être mieux pour elle. Peut-être que je ne le réalise pas, je n'ai as eu le temps mais… J'ai l'impression que c'est beaucoup mieux qu'avant.

Severus mit ses mains sur son visage et Harry récupéra Lord qui chantait une chanson de son invention.

\- Me trouves-tu horrible de ne pas être triste ? Je veux dire, je le suis, mais pas autant qu'il le faudrait, je crois.

\- Si tu penses que tu vas bien, je ne peux que te soutenir. Mais, Severus... Si tu penses que tu vas craquer, n'hésite pas à me le dire.

Severus tourna la tête vers Harry.

\- J'ai l'impression que je ne peux rien te cacher, de toute façon...

\- Si, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit à qui tu pensais quand on s'est embrassé.

Le visage de Severus devint rouge. Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand une sonnerie retentit. Ils se regardèrent comme deux idiots, restant totalement immobiles. Une deuxième sonnerie ne tarda pas à retentir, plus longue. Harry se redressa, baguette en main et Lord autour du cou. Derrière lui, Severus faisait comme lui. Ils descendirent les escaliers prudemment. Une nouvelle sonnerie retentit, suivie de coups sur la porte.

\- Rogue ! Adams ! Ouvrez-moi !

Harry se tourna vers Severus.

\- C'est...

\- Sirius ?

Harry termina de descendre les marches et trouva un Sirius en t-shirt noir, jean déchiré et sac à dos aux pieds. Un immense sourire barrait son visage fatigué.

\- Je peux rester ici… Pour une durée indéterminée ?

 **OooooooooooOoooooooooO**

Sirius entoura sa taille d'une serviette et sortit comme un dingue de la salle de bains.

\- Il n'y a pas d'eau chaude !?

Harry et Severus haussèrent les épaules.

\- Tu as vu l'état de la maison ?

\- Oui, j'ai vu... On dirait un squat de fugueurs !

\- Mais c'est ce que tu es, non ?

\- Cette sale sorcière me menaçait de m'interdire d'aller à Poudlard !

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit de Severus où Harry et le brun se tenaient déjà.

\- Sirius, bouge, tu es trempé !

Le Gryffondor se sécha d'un coup de baguette mais resta en serviette.

\- Et donc… Je dors où ?

\- Tu nous prends un peu au dépourvu.

\- Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de préparer ta suite, râla Severus.

\- Je vous dérange ? Harry, tu dors où ?

\- Dans ce lit.

\- Okay. Severus, tu dors où ?

\- Dans ce même lit.

Sirius se redressa d'un bond.

\- Vous dormez dans le même lit depuis lé début ?! Et Chester, il en pense quoi ?

Harry fusilla Sirius du regard.

\- Oh... Il ne le sait pas. Intéressant. Donc je détruis une petite vie de couple.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et Severus grogna.

\- Choisis le lit que tu veux, Sirius, il y a deux autres chambres.

\- Pourquoi vous n'y allez pas ? Laissez tomber, ne répondez pas. Je vais faire le tour du propriétaire.

Sirius ajusta sa serviette et visita la mansarde. Il avait déjà fait le tour du salon/cuisine qui était dans un état lamentable. Les canapés et fauteuils étaient sales, crasseux et abîmés. La cuisine avait une tuyauterie défaillante, un frigo inutilisable. Une table en bois faisait office de séparation mais les chaises autour avaient l'air d'être à deux doigts de s'effondrer. Au premier étage se trouvait deux salles de bains une avec une douche l'autre avec une baignoire brisée. Il y avait la chambre de Severus qui comportait un lit deux places en fer et qui grinçait dès qu'on se posait dessus. C'était la pièce la plus propre de la maison. Sirius ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Eileen. Harry et Severus étaient derrière lui et Sirius siffla.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas ouverte ?

Severus avait refusé de le faire et Harry n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Sirius entra dedans et agita sa baguette pour éclairer la pièce de petites boules de flammes. Un lit à baldaquin se trouvait au milieu de la chambre contre le mur. En face, il y avait un secrétaire et dans le coin, une penderie. Au-delà de ça, il n'y avait strictement rien et Harry était sûr que si Sirius ouvrait placards et tiroirs, tout serait vide. Il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers celle du fond. Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, il la referma presque aussitôt parce qu'une odeur nauséabonde s'en était dégagée.

\- Quelque chose est mort là dedans !

Severus battit en retraite et Harry aussi. Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent à trois dans le lit de Severus. Harry finit au milieu sans savoir comment.

\- Donc, dit Severus, tu n'as aucune intention de retourner chez toi ?

\- Absolument aucune.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé chez Potter ? demanda Harry.

\- Pour ne pas déranger ses parents… Ils m'auraient sûrement accueilli à bras ouverts mais je me suis dit… Peut-être que ça serait mieux de choisir un autre endroit. Et j'ai pensé à vous. Un orphelin de plus, ça ne doit pas changer grand-chose... Et puis chez James, c'est le premier endroit où ma mère serait capable d'aller si elle décide de me retrouver.

Harry avait les yeux grands ouverts dans l'obscurité. Ça, c'était un changement drastique du futur et ça le faisait paniquer. Sirius aurait dû se retrouver chez James _;_ pas ici, pas chez Severus. Et... La mort d'Eileen aurait-elle dû arriver si tôt ? Harry ne savait strictement rien d'elle. Pourtant, Severus ne prenait pas mal le fait que Sirius se pointe chez lui ça avait même l'air de l'amuser. Il sentait que la situation lui échappait grandement. A présent, il avait de moins en moins de certitudes sur le futur. Il tenta de se rassurer en se disant que malgré tout, Lily et James se trouvaient un peu plus et que Sirius avait tout de même fugué, suivant le cheminement de son futur. Ceci dit, il avait cruellement bouleversé l'ordre des choses. Pourtant, tout semblait presque bien se passer. Harry était tout de même inquiet pour Regulus et il avait peur de savoir dans quel état il se trouvait.

\- Alors nous sommes trois gosses, sans parent, sans argent et dormant dans le même lit, constata Severus.

\- Ouaip, dit Sirius. Un vrai camp de vacances !

Ni Harry, ni Severus ne répondit mais ils souriaient tous les deux. Harry se dit alors que ce n'était peut-être pas si mal d'avoir Sirius. Lui, en tout cas, était content de l'avoir avec eux.

 **OooooooooooOooooooooooO**

La nuit fut horrible et Harry et Severus étaient particulièrement de mauvaise humeur. La raison était simple : Sirius Black.

\- Vous en faites, des têtes... Vous avez mal dormi ?

\- J'ai été éjecté de mon lit deux fois…, grogna Severus.

\- Tu as passé la nuit à me frapper, râla Harry.

\- Ce lit est trop petit.

-Non, c'est toi qui es trop chiant, dirent Harry et Severus d'une même voix.

\- Il va falloir trouver une solution, tenta Severus en se massant le crâne. J'ai besoin de sommeil pour supporter les mangeurs de glace.

\- Je sais ! s'écria Harry.

Sirius haussa un sourcillui avais très bien dormi.

\- Tu sais ?

\- Ce soir, tu dormiras sous ta forme de chien. Tu prendras moins de place.

\- Oui, fais donc ça Sirius, dors comme un chien.

Sirius grimaça sous l'appellation mais poussa un soupir de résignation.

\- Si c'est ce qu'il faut pour être accepté dans la meute...

Harry et Severus lui adressèrent un sourire satisfait.

\- Lily va passer te voir, dit Harry.

\- Quoi ?! Non !

Les deux Serpentard le regardèrent bizarrement.

\- Vous lui avez dit que je suis ici !?

\- Et bien... Il n'y a rien dans le frigo, donc si tu veux manger il va falloir compter sur elle.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème Sirius, c'est Lily.

\- Justement ! Elle va le dire à James !

\- Tu n'as pas dit à James que tu étais parti de chez toi ?

\- Bien sur que non ! Il me traînerait chez lui sans sommation !

\- Alors on aurait dû l'appeler en premier, fit Severus le plus sérieusement du monde.

Harry observa la mine déconfite de Sirius.

\- Sirius, ça fait combien de temps que tu as fugué ?

\- Quatre jours.

Severus et Harry écarquillèrent les yeux.

\- Et... Où as-tu vécu tout ce temps ?

\- Dehors…

\- Dehors !?

\- Je ne savais pas où aller. J'allais aller chez James mais je me suis dit que je prenais moins de risques à venir ici. Maintenant que James le sait, parce qu'il le sait obligatoirement, il va me passer un savon.

Severus ajusta sa tenue de travail sans se soucier des élucubrations de Sirius puis se dirigea vers la cheminée.

\- C'est une preuve que James tient à toi, Sirius. Les amis sont faits pour ça. Laisse le t'engueuler et il te remontera le moral ensuite. Harry et moi ne pouvons pas grand-chose pour toi à part t'héberger, mais comme tu le vois nous sommes limités dans nos moyens. Potter est trop riche pour un seul enfant, profite un peu de ceux qui vivent sans souci.

Sirius resta estomaqué devant les propos de Severus.

\- Je ne suis pas un foutu Serpentard !

Severus haussa les épaules et Harry se mit à rire.

\- Pourquoi tu ris ?!

Severus disparut dans la cheminée.

\- Il veut juste dire qu'il n'y a pas de mal à se faire chouchouter. A ce soir, Sirius.

\- Quoi ?! Mais, attends !

Mais Harry disparaissait déjà dans la cheminée.

 **OoooooooooOoooooooooO**

Harry détourna le regard de la tarte à la mélasse qui lui faisait les yeux doux. Depuis qu'il travaillait, on lui permettait de manger autant de pâtisseries qu'il le désirait mais Harry s'était forcé à ne rien faire de tel. Il n'était pas du genre à s'empiffrer encore et encore et se contentait de manger quand il avait faim. Et maintenant il avait faim. Heureusement pour lui, sa pause-déjeuner était dans moins d'une heure. Tout en servant le peu de clients qui s'amassait devant lui, il se mit à repenser à Sirius. Il n'avait reçu aucune lettre de la part de Regulus et c'était un euphémisme de dire qu'il était inquiet. Harry voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était exactement passé. Il avait la ferme intention d'avoir une discussion avec Sirius dès qu'il rentrerait.

Il avait la bizarre impression que certaines choses étaient inéluctables. Que Sirius devait forcément fuir de chez lui parce que ça faisait partie des choses qu'Harry ne pouvait pas contrôler. Il ne savait rien de ce qui se passait chez Sirius. Regulus parlait peu de sa famille et Harry avait compris que ce n'était pas son sujet favori. Forcer les choses n'aurait pas aidé le blond et il commençait à comprendre les limites de ses actions. Comme Dumbledore l'avait dit, il ne pourrait pas sauver tout le monde mais rien ne l'empêchait d'essayer.

Pourtant, il était content d'avoir Sirius près de lui. Il en était même très heureux. Ils avaient passé leurs soirées à discuter de tout et de rien et l'ambiance avait été bonne. Extrêmement bonne, au point qu'Harry avait presque souhaité vivre de cette façon totalement insouciante. Mais un arbre ne pouvait pas cacher une forêt. Derrière leurs quelques heures de bonheur se cachaient des choses plus sombres et Harry se doutait bien que ces moments de félicité prendraient fin tôt ou tard. Il l'espérait : le plus tard possible.

Mais ce qui entra dans la boutique fit voler en éclats tous ses maigres espoirs : Lucius pénétra dans la boutique et le toisa de son habituel regard hautain. Harry ne se laissa pas démonter mais sentait la fatigue poindre le bout de son nez. Il fit pourtant l'effort d'être poli.

-Bonjour, Mr. Malfoy.

Lucius avisa le lieu de travail puis reporta son regard bleuté sur Harry.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver ici.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous ne vous attendiez pas à me trouver faisant quelque chose de légal ?

Lucius agita la main pour chasser cette question. Harry affichait un petit sourire narquois et l'homme se sentait exaspéré d'être ici. Pourtant, il avait suivi le manège du jeune homme dès qu'il avait vu que le garçon travaillait ici. Il s'était retenu de venir dès le premier jour sans savoir exactement ce qu'il craignait réellement. Il avait l'affreuse impression d'être mené par le bout du nez par Harry Adams et n'aimait pas cette sensation. Il la détestait, en vérité. Si au moins il décelait une trace de faiblesse, quelque chose qui puisse le faire plier ou même baisser les yeux... Mais c'était à croire qu'Harry Adams n'était pas fait du même bois qu'eux. Du même bois que lui. Il avait été fatigué d'avoir uniquement des avis extérieurs et sa curiosité l'avait poussé à approcher le jeune homme. Mais plus il s'en approchait et moins il comprenait ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.

Sa première impression, pourtant, avait été plutôt bonne durant cette soirée organisée par Slughorn. Harry avait été courtois même si quelque chose dans son regard avait montré de la méfiance. Méfiance qui ne l'avait jamais quitté.

Harry le considérait comme quelqu'un en qui on ne pouvait avoir confiance et Lucius détestait ça. Tout le monde lui offrait une confiance aveugle, personne ne remettait en cause ses bonnes actions ou son comportement. Mais d'un seul regard, Adams, lui, ne se privait pas de le faire. Alors il avait envie de lui prouver qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il croyait.

Lucius avait l'arrogance de croire qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'Adams soit si peu enclin à le considérer mieux que ça. Mais il était lucide sur son propre comportement. Il aurait très bien pu abandonner, considérer qu'il n'y avait strictement rien à tirer chez ce garçon. Qu'une fois hors de Poudlard, il pourrait tout à fait faire en sorte qu'il ne soit rien du tout. Mais les ressources d'Adams et son franc parler l'avaient profondément atteint, plus qu'il ne voulait le croire. En dehors des considérations des différents élèves avec qui il discutait, Lucius restait intrigué. Il sentait que s'il laissait s'échapper Adams, ce dernier lui donnerait du fil à retordre. Il n'avait étrangement aucune envie de l'avoir contre lui. Et puis, la haine d'Adams n'était pas totalement justifiée : après tout, ne lui avait-il pas laissé une porte de sortie ? Ne lui avait-il pas donné une sorte de deuxième chance ?

Lucius détestait penser comme ça. Il avait l'impression d'être celui à qui on faisait une faveur. Quand il voyait Harry, il avait l'horrible impression de _le_ voir lui. Il y avait quelque chose de similaire dans leurs façons d'agir. Harry se cachait moins derrière de belles paroles mais ils avaient tous deux cette faculté étrange d'imposer leurs convictions.

Harry ressemblait au Lord et c'était pour cette raison qu'il ne fallait pas le laisser tomber entre d'autre main.

Il glissa sa main à l'intérieur de son manteau et en sortit un petit carton qu'il posa sur le comptoir. Harry baissa les yeux dessus mais ne fit aucun geste pour le prendre.

\- Ceci, Adams, est une invitation. Demain soir, le manoir Malfoy organise une soirée privée. Je vous y invite.

Harry leva un regard nullement troublé et Lucius douta légèrement.

\- Je refuse, dit-il.

L'homme pinça les lèvres et fronça les sourcils. Le ton d'Adams avait tranché, net et catégorique.

\- Non, vous ne refusez pas. Voilà ma première requête : vous participerez à cette soirée. Vous me le devez bien.

Soudain, un sourire se peignit sur le visage d'Adams et Lucius eut la désagréable impression de s'être fait piéger. Le Serpentard posa ses deux doigts sur le carton d'invitation et en lut l'intitulé.

\- Je n'ai pas de « tenue appropriée ». Dois-je vous rappeler que je suis sans argent ? Je ne mettrai pas le peu de gallions que je me fais dans un costume pour avoir l'air riche ou important.

Lucius tiqua.

\- Venez plus tôt, je me chargerai de vous trouver une tenue.

Harry rangea le carton dans sa poche.

\- Ça doit être une soirée importante pour que vous gâchiez une de vos requêtes de cette façon. Mais qui suis-je pour vous dire comment les utiliser...

\- N'oubliez pas, Adams. Venez plus tôt.

Lucius décida qu'il en avait fini et quitta les lieux tout en gardant cette profonde sensation d'être perdant sur toute la ligne.

Dès qu'Harry le vit disparaître de son champ de vision, il se retira rapidement en arrière boutique et s'appuya contre le mur pour tenter de reprendre une respiration normale. Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ça. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'y rendre, c'était la pire idée qu'il avait eue de proposer des requêtes. Se rendre au manoir Malfoy... Et pourquoi ne pas se pendre immédiatement ! Il avait signé son arrêt de mort. Il s'imaginait déjà Lucius en train de lui jeter une flopée d'endoloris pour se venger de l'affront qu'il lui avait fait ! Venir plus tôt, c'était comme vouloir dire « je suis pressé de te dépecer ». Il n'y avait clairement rien de sympathique dans cette invitation, selon lui. Harry ne pouvait pas juste croire un seul instant que Lucius voulait vraiment l'inviter _;_ pas après leurs différentes altercations. Pas en sachant tout ce qu'Harry pensait de sa vision biaisée du monde sorcier. C'était juste impossible.

D'un autre côté, ne pas y aller équivalait à se fermer la possibilité d'en apprendre plus sur Voldemort, de savoir où il se cachait, ce qu'il faisait. C'était peut-être le moyen de soutirer quelques informations. Lucius restait un homme bavard qui se permettait d'émettre ses idées arriérées presque à haute voix. Enfin, pas si haute que ça. Après tout, il ne faisait que discuter avec des adolescents, des élèves sûrement en mal de reconnaissance et Harry savait qu'il avait l'air de suivre ce chemin. Mais il savait aussi qu'il avait surpris Lucius, qu'il l'avait même un peu effrayé. Un peu trop peut-être. S'était-il réellement fait un ennemi ?

Harry ressortit le carton et en lut le dos. C'était apparemment un bal masqué. Il s'étonna de voir que ce genre de soirée existait. En fin de compte, il n'avait jamais expérimenté une véritable soirée typiquement sorcière. A présent, il était curieux et savait déjà que c'était cette curiosité malsaine qui lui ferait braver tous les dangers.

Il y avait décidément certaines choses qui ne changeaient pas...

.

.

A suivre

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Il y a plein de rebondissement non ? Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé. En attendant je vous dis à mercredi sur Two Birds et à Vendredi pour la suite de Retour. Koeur sur vous.**


	39. Invite moi

Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

J'espère que vous avez passé une super semaine et maintenant…enfin ce soir, pour les personnes concernées, c'est le week-end. En ce qui me concerne je vais faire un petit tour à la foire du trône ohoh.

Bon les réponses à vos reviews et ensuite je vous abandonne à ce chapitre.

 **Angelyoru** : En même temps quand on voit le tableau qu'elle est devenue XD, on ne s'étonne pas de la folie de la mére de Sirius. Mais lui aussi c'est vraiment une grande gueule haha. Tu as raison Harry ne peut pas toujours faire de miracle, c'est un sorcier…pas un génie. En vérité je suis passée en mode « camp de vacance » pour ces deux mois, j'avais envie que ça soit mignon. Merci pour ta lecture et tes compliments, ça me va droit au cœur. J'espère que la suite te plaira, koeur sur toi.

 **Ptitcoeurfragile** : Merci, voici la suite !

 **Baekjeong** : XD plus besoin de réfléchir la suite est là. Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas un petit faible pour Lucius par hasard ? Je te rassure il sera de plus en plus présent. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira, koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Krankar Volund** : Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller voir les fics dont tu m'as parlé, mais dès qu'il y a du Harry je suis preneuse huhu et si il est heureux c'est encore mieux. Alors concernant la légalité en Angleterre c'est possible d'être saisonier dès l'âge de quatorze ou quinze ans, il faut juste que ça ne dépasse pas certaines heures. Ça l'est aussi en France en vérité. Et pour les services sociaux XD, je crois qu'à partir du moment ou personne n'est allé chercher Harry Potter alors qu'il a vécu dans un placard et qu'ensuite on a mis des barreaux aux fenêtres de sa chambre sans que le voisinage ne dise rien, je peux me permettre un écart sur la façon dont ils vont vivre. Et puis dans les « scènes cachés » Charles Evans est le tuteur provisoire de Severus Rogue. Sirius est e garçon le plus imprévisible de l'histoire ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Poil de carotte** : XD j'ai tellement rigolé quand j'ai vue mon histoire, mais du coup ça me fais vraiment plaisir. Alors je ne lis pas les histoires qui n'ont pas de fin, je déteste la frustration, je ne choisis que des histoires « complètes ». J'ai déjà mis Hissha dans mes favoris X). J'aime bien ce que fais , mais je t'avoue ne pas être fan de sa fic « a Dragon in the wind », par contre j'ai adoré Baba O'Riley. « Un pas de coté » est déjà dans mes favoris et j'ai déjà lu « Puisque je vous dis qu'il est nu » très sympa. Qui va mourir, telle est la question et la réponse viendra dans…longtemps quand même, désolée. J'espère que la suite te plaira, Koeur sur toi.

 **Kaori Jade** : Voilà une question à laquelle je ne peux répondre XD.

 **Noah2209** : Lord Voldy XD, c'est trop mignon. Je t'assure que la réponse à ta question arrive bientôt. Aujourd'hui ou peut-être lundi. Merci pour tes compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **Vanimia** : Ah je vois en fait…Tu es fan du Voldy/Harry XD. Donc je comprends le « spéculation d'une fan impatiente ». Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup la famille Black. En ce moment j'ai beaucoup envie d'écrire sur Sirius élevant Harry Potter, mais ça sous entends réécrire tous les tomes, ou commencer à partir de la fin du prisonnier d'Azkaban ou faire un UA. Je pense que je tenterais le truc quand Retour sera terminé. Comme j'ai un énorme amour pour Narcissa et Andromeda j'aimerais vraiment écrire quelque chose avec elles aussi. Oui pour les vingt chapitres XD, ce sont vingt chapitres du Livre I en vérité je pourrais vous écrire un synopsis du Livre II, parce que je sais comment il commence, je vois toute les lettres et les phrases se former dans mon cerveau mais…j'ai toujours un gros doute sur la façon dont ça se passera pour Harry et Draco. Mais je suppose que ça viendra naturellement. Je pense que lirais Courage and Cunning parce que j'ai bien envie de rire. Mais généralement dès qu'une histoire me plais elle va direct dans mes favoris…sauf une histoire que j'ai lue de mon portable et que du coup je n'ai pas retenue le titre. Mais ça racontait l'histoire d'Harry qui entrait à Poudlard et qui se retrouvait à vivre une relation bizarre avec Draco, c'était un peu (beaucoup) malsain et c'était un UA. Il faudrait que je le retrouve, comme je n'ai jamais lu d'histoire avec Tom Jedusor et Harry Potter ben je sais pas si ce que je lis te plaira XD, mais mon dernier coup de cœur c'est « To do list » par Nettelafim, c'est un OS que j'ai trouvé fort charmant. Dans tout les cas merci pour les idées de lecture, merci pour les compliments, j'espère sincèrement que la suite te plaira. Gros koeur sur toi.

 **Serpenta** : Le fait de dire qu'il se retrouvera devant une autre tombe à un détail près ne veut pas forcément dire que quelqu'un de leur groupe va mourir XD. Si ça se trouve c'est le contraire. Oups. Je suis un peu décontenancé, parce que je n'ai pas trouvé Aylin.D enfin, je l'ai trouvée mais elle n'écrit pas d'histoire. Je suis super heureuse de savoir que Le phénix fasse partie de ton top 3 ça me fais tellement plaisir. Dis donc ça en fais de supposition XD, bon je vais éviter de dire là ou tu as raison et ou tu as tord. Nous sommes d'accord pour dire que c'est triste pour Regulus. Après c'est aussi par flemme en ce qui me concerne si je devais changer toute la trame de l'histoire je m'arracherais les cheveux. Dans tout les cas j'ai vraiment hâte que vous voyez le grand final, j'en peux plus d'attendre (je dis ça mais en vrai il n'est pas encore écrit XD). Mais dès que le Livre I sera terminé j'ouvrirais sûrement une bouteille de champomy. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère que ce sera pareil pour la suite. Gros koeur sur toi et merci encore !

 **Oznela** : XD « sauf Adams et encore… » le pauvre, a peine heureux est déjà envoyé à l'échaffaud. Je suis désolée pour ton cœur, je vais voir si je peux le remettre en place avec des pansements, comme je suis pas médecin c'est tout ce que je peux faire ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **LadyAliceRiddleSnape** : Je crois que tu le dévore trop vite, parce qu'il était plus long. Ralentis miss XD. Je ne vais pas te contredire, parce que je suis une brêle en conjugaison é_è, ce qui est super nul quand on veut écrire des histoires XD. Merci pour ta lecture, tes compliments et tes encouragements. J'espère que la suite te plaira, Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Yume resonnance** : Hahah vroui mon petit Harry. XD Lucius ce mauvais organisateur de soirée dis donc. Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **LandlessLord** : Ouah ça fait beaucoup de titre. Promis j'y jetterais un œil, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas de deathfic dans le lot. Merci pour tes compliments, j'espère que la **suite te plaira.**

 **DeviousClass** : Tu m'as oublié ! En oubliant qui tu étais…(déso pas déso). J'ai adoré « Sans contrefaçon » je veux dire j'ai détesté le caractère d'Harry dans cette histoire parce qu'il avait des réactions qui me sortaient par les trous de nez, mais j'ai tellement aimé son Draco pas cool du tout et j'ai kiffé le fait qu'il l'appelle « Chaton » ça m'électrise à chaque fois. Je l'imagine tellement bien avec son petit sourire en coin et son regard glaciale et aarrhh. Pitié tout mais pas des fics non terminés, je suis en train de lire Nothing esle mathers de Rose Malfoy (en passant j'aime tout ce qu'elle fait) et juste deux chapitres par semaine je meurs. Je sais que je ne suis pas en position de râler XD, mais je râle quand même. Je ne lis pas les HP/TR, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais ce couple ne me fais pas rêver, mais je devrais peut-être m'y mettre, j'ai bien réussis à lire un SS/HP…(bon pas jusqu'au bout, mais ça personne n'est obligé de le savoir). Regulus a…le cul entre deux chaises XD et ça ira pas en s'améliorant je crois. Haha je comprends tes inquiétudes et je te mentirais en te disant de ne pas t'inquiéter. J'espère que la suite te plaira, Gros koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Luffynette** : On peut dire pauvre Regulus, mais celui qui était le plus à plaindre c'était bien Sirius XD. Je dis « était » parce que maintenant il est libre comme l'air. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **Yami Shino** : Il me semble que JKR à donné la formule pour être animagi ça à surtout l'air d'être un condensé de toute les matières, de la botanique avec la feuille de mandragore, une potion et de la technique pour arriver à la bonne couleur et un sortilège efficace pour ne pas se foirer lors de la transformation donc il faut juste être doué en fait. J'ai lue la théorie sur Ron et Dumbledore mais du coup Harry aussi devient la mort vu qu'il se retrouve en possession des trois reliques et c'est plus légitime pour lui, parce qu'il est un descendant des frères Peverell. Ensuite James, Sirius et Peter sont devenu animagi en secret pour soutenir Remus il me semble et Harry le dit bien lorsqu'il passe ses BUSEs en potion qu'il est meilleur quand Rogue n'est pas derrière son dos, donc lui est déjà un peu plus doué. Je pense que si des gens font des théories c'est parce qu'il y a matière a. Mais encore une fois, l'histoire principale est là pour tout remettre à plat, étant donné que Severus soigne Malfoy du Sectum sempra il n'y a aucun doute sur sa légitimité en tant que super maître des potions et inventeur de sortilège. Merci pour avoir aimé ce chapitre, mais bon Harry ne peut pas sauver ceux qui ne veulent pas être sauvé XD. J'espère que la suite te plaira, koeur sur toi.

 **JBE** : C'est du rapide XD, ça veut dire qu'Harry va tenir la chandelle ? C'est super triste pour lui snirf. Pour two birds, tu pourrais dire si ça t'a plu XD. Mais je ne te force à rien, ça me fait plaisir que tu en parles et que tu la lises déjà. Moi j'ai tout aimé d' « Harry », cette histoire je la trouve parfaite même si la fin brise mon petit cœur. En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **KisIzzy** : Je crois que tu es déjà en pleine crise existentielle XD, qui de William ou Draco emportera le cœur d'Harry. Oui ça évolue dans le bon sens, je crois que je vais garder cette légerté encore un peu pour le moment. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Quetsche** : En vampire XD ! Mais pourquoi ? Bien sur que c'est pour le mieux, Harry va tout faire pour. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi !

 **Chapel Lucie** : Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

Encore un gros merci à **Titou Douh** , à vous lecteurs et lectrices. Merci pour vos favs et vos follows.

.

.

INVITE MOI

« Je t'ai tenté  
Avec le merveilleux espoir  
De retrouver notre maison  
Mon frère, tout est de ma faute. »

Version française de Bratja. Fullmetal Alchemist

.

.

Quand Severus et Harry sortirent de la cheminée, ils trouvèrent Lily et Sirius assis sur les chaises encore en bon état de la maison. Lily se leva rapidement et les accueillit avec un immense sourire. A cette vision, le cœur d'Harry se réchauffa. Il n'avait qu'une envie : la prendre dans ses bras et respirer son odeur pour chasser sa mauvaise journée. Il serra la jeune fille contre lui et elle rigola sur son épaule.

\- Et bien, Adams, je t'ai manqué !

\- Comme toujours.

Il s'écarta d'elle et observa Sirius, qui s'était levé à son tour.

\- Est-ce que tu as ramené à manger ? Des éclairs au chocolat, des tartes à la fraise ? Adams, je meurs de faim !

Harry se tourna vers Lily.

\- Tu l'as nourri ?

\- Je vous ai ramené de quoi manger. C'est une tourte. On peut la manger ensemble.

Severus se laissa tomber sur une chaise pendant qu'Harry sortait le peu d'assiettes encore en bon état. Lily coupa la tourte en quatre et Sirius fit le service. Ils s'attablèrent et commencèrent à manger.

\- Comment vas-tu faire pour payer tes affaires scolaires ? demanda Severus.

\- Mon oncle m'a envoyé une lettre pour me dire qu'il pouvait me donner de quoi payer mes affaires. Il a l'intention de m'ouvrir un compte.

\- Tu ne peux pas aller chez lui ?

\- Il vit en Allemagne. Je lui ai dit de ne pas s'inquiéter. A moins que ça vous dérange tant que ça que je sois ici...

Harry et Severus se regardèrent.

\- Absolument pas, répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

Sirius fit un mince sourire mais ses joues rosirent légèrement.

\- Je peux demander à mon père de déposer le matelas dans la chambre de Severus pour que vous ayez plus de place pour dormir. Je comprends qu'aucun de vous ne souhaite dormir ailleurs que dans cette chambre mais mon père dit que si vous avez vraiment l'intention de vivre là, il va falloir faire quelques changements. C'est tout de même incroyable que la législation sorcière soit si peu regardante sur les orphelins !

\- Ils partent du principe que comme nous sommes des sorciers, on peut vite devenir indépendant, dit Sirius.

\- C'est stupide, vous n'êtes que des enfants…

\- Techniquement, tu en es une aussi.

\- Et je vis chez mes parents.

\- Je pense, dit Harry, qu'on peut s'en sortir à trois. Ce week-end, on nettoiera le salon de fond en comble. On jettera ce qu'il y a jeter. Peut-être que je pourrais faire un tour dans les dépôts. La magie ne peut pas réparer un objet s'il manque des pièces... Malheureusement, il manque beaucoup de pièces.

\- Je suis désolé.

Les trois têtes se tournèrent vers Severus qui venait de parler.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir demandé de vivre ici alors que l'état de la maison est lamentable… Je pensais que c'était une bonne idée. Je ne voulais pas…

\- C'est une bonne idée, le coupa Harry. Je suis content que tu me l'aies demandé. Cette maison a juste besoin d'être retapée et d'avoir droit à une nouvelle vie. On peut bien faire ça à trois.

\- A quatre, ajouta Lily.

Elle prit la main de Severus dans la sienne et le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire gêné.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison qu'on ne puisse pas en faire un lieu de vie convenable. Et puis, le plus important, c'est d'être ensemble.

Sirius observa d'un œil un peu envieux les trois amis. Il termina d'engloutir sa part de tourte et débarrassa la table. Severus se leva pour prendre sa douche et Lily les salua tous les trois en leur souhaitant de passer une bonne nuit mais Harry s'empressa de la suivre.

\- Je te raccompagne.

\- Je viens avec vous, dit Sirius.

\- Merci beaucoup, les garçons.

Les deux jeunes hommes ramenèrent Lily à bon port et remercièrent les Evans en passant. Charles s'enquerra du moral de Severus et Harry le rassura : il allait bien. Sur le chemin du retour, Harry et Sirius restèrent un long moment silencieux jusqu'à ce que le blond se décide à ouvrir la bouche.

\- C'était donc si terrible ?

Sirius s'arrêta et ricana doucement.

\- Terrible est un mot faible, Adams…

Harry se tourna vers lui et le regarda tristement.

\- Et…Regulus ?

\- Qu'il aille au diable ! s'énerva Sirius.

\- Tu ne le penses pas. Sirius, c'est ton frère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne le pense pas ?! Tu ne sais rien de ce qui se passe sous ce foutu toit !

\- Regulus est…

\- C'est un sombre idiot ! Je lui ai proposé de partir avec moi et tout ce qu'il a trouvé à faire, c'est de bafouiller. Je n'aurais pas eu le courage de rester une minute de plus là bas, Harry !

\- Pourtant, c'est toi son modèle.

\- Non, Harry, non ! J'ai cessé d'être son modèle dès l'instant où le choixpeau a crié « Gryffondor ! ». J'ai cessé d'être son modèle dès l'instant où j'ai élevé la voix sur ma mère. Dès l'instant où elle s'est mise à me frapper pour me faire taire. Le problème avec moi, c'est que je ne la ferme jamais. Ne me fais pas la morale, ne me dis pas que j'aurais dû rester pour lui. Il s'accommode très bien de la situation, Harry, je t'assure qu'il ne risque strictement rien. Moi, je risquais beaucoup !

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Les larmes du brun menaçaient de dévaler le long de ses joues mais il les retenait fermement.

\- Sirius…

\- Tu ne sais pas, toi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'être un étranger dans sa propre maison. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'ouvrir la bouche et d'être regardé comme le pire des monstres. D'être méprisé par sa propre mère, totalement ignoré par son père qui a jugé que je n'étais plus digne d'être son fils. C'était comme une prison, Harry ! Une putain de prison où j'acceptais de me rendre. Je courbais l'échine et j'y entrais de mon plein gré. J'en ai marre, marre de cette famille qui reste enfermée dans son petit monde étroit ! Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça !?

Harry serra les dents.

\- Je t'assure que je comprends le mépris, Sirius… Et crois-moi quand je te dis que je vois très bien l'effet que ça fait d'être un étranger… En prison.

Sirius jaugea Harry et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

\- Je suis désolé… Je te juge alors que je ne sais rien de toi.

Harry s'approcha de lui et passa une main contre son dos.

\- Je viens de faire la même chose. Je ne savais pas à quel point c'était difficile pour toi. Je suis tout autant désolé.

Sirius baissa les bras et regarda Harry avec douleur.

\- Je ne peux plus rien pour Regulus… Mais toi tu peux encore tenir ta promesse. Tu sais que je ne ferais plus rien à Severus

\- Tu aurais du mal à faire quoi ce que ce soit, tu vis sous son toit, dit Harry en rigolant.

Sirius le suivit.

\- Je me suis imposé comme un malpropre. Severus doit me haïr et ne sait même pas comment le dire.

\- Je t'assure que s'il avait quelque chose de ce genre à te dire il ne s'en priverait pas. Je crois qu'on se soigne comme on peut et je suis persuadé que ça lui fait du bien d'avoir des gens dans cette maison. Sirius… Je veillerai sur ton frère du mieux que je peux, alors tiens ta promesse d'une autre façon. Veille sur Severus du mieux que tu pourras.

\- Je ne crois pas que Severus ait besoin de moi.

\- Et je crois le contraire. On peut rentrer, maintenant.

\- Mince, Adams… Tu me fais pleurer comme une fille !

\- Je t'assure que Lily pleure avec plus de classe.

Sirius lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et Harry et lui se mirent à rire. Une fois rentrés, ils trouvèrent Severus qui s'était endormi avec un livre contre le ventre et Lord à côté de sa tête.

 _\- J'ai chanté une berceuse._

 _\- C'est bien, mon grand._

 _\- Tu veux que je te chante quelque chose, Harry ?_

 _\- Fais donc profiter le monde du son mélodieux de tes sifflements._

 _\- Je savais que tu aimais._

\- D'accord, voilà un truc avec lequel je vais avoir du mal à me faire. Où as-tu appris ça ? Tu sais que c'est mal vu ?

Harry retira son manteau et le jeta dans un coin.

\- C'est bien pour ça que toi et Severus êtes les seuls au courant... A moins que tu aies faire part de mon petit secret à James ?

\- Je n'ai rien dit. Ça t'aurait dérangé que je le fasse ? Si les Serpentard savaient que tu parlais fourchelangue, ils seraient en train de te vouer un culte.

\- J'aimerais éviter le plus possible cette alternative. Je vais me doucher en premier.

Une fois sa douche prise, Harry poussa légèrement Severus qui se retourna et Lord se dépêcha de venir blottir son corps froid entre eux. Finalement, Sirius se glissa dans le lit et Harry sentit le poil doux de sa fourrure contre lui. Il s'endormit rapidement malgré la peur qui lui broyait l'estomac.

 **OoooooooOoooooooO**

Harry fouilla désespérément sa malle mais il n'y avait strictement aucun vêtement qui pouvait faire « habillé ». De toute manière, presque aucun des vêtements qu'il avait ne lui allait correctement. Il avait en permanence l'air de flotter dedans.

Il poussa un long soupir en se faisant une raison : il devrait y aller plus tôt. Ce qui signifiait ne pas repasser chez Severus. Harry se releva, s'habilla avec ce qui avait l'air d'être le moins affligeant et se tourna vers Lord qui bougeait la tête à chacun de ses mouvements.

 _\- Tu viens avec_ _moi_ _, l'ami._

 _\- Toute la journée ?_

 _\- Toute la journée, oui._

Harry tendit le bras et le serpent ondula rapidement autour de lui. Le blond s'empara d'une petite sacoche à laquelle il jeta un sort de profondeur et Lord se laissa tomber à l'intérieur en sifflant de bonheur. Quand Harry descendit dans la cuisine, il trouva Sirius et Severus déjà attablés, savourant ce que Lily leur avait amené. Il avisa l'assiette de viennoiseries et les tasses de thés mais son estomac faisait trop de pirouettes pour qu'il puisse avaler quelque chose.

\- Tu ne manges pas, Harry ?

\- Je n'ai pas très faim.

\- Tu te sens bien ?

\- Oui, je mangerai au boulot.

Harry, tout en enfilant ses chaussures, les observa un peu. Sirius avait les traits tirés de celui qui ne savait pas ce que deviendrait sa vie et Severus avait l'air tout aussi soucieux.

\- Severus, dit Harry.

Le brun releva la tête vers lui.

\- Ne m'attends pas pour rentrer ce soir, j'ai un rendez-vous.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

\- Avec qui ? Où ça ?

\- C'est privé. Je vais juste rentrer un peu tard, donc il est inutile de m'attendre.

Harry se leva et sentit le poids du regard lourd de reproches et de questions de Severus. Il s'avança vers la table.

\- J'ai juste quelque petite chose à régler avec quelqu'un… Qui m'a aidé.

\- Harry, c'était Sirius, est-ce que tu as des problèmes ?

Le blond haussa un sourcil étonné.

\- Des problèmes ? Je crois que tu en as plus que moi. Sirius, appelle James et parle lui. Il doit être furieux.

Sirius grogna mais Harry savait qu'il se retenait comme un fou. Il n'avait qu'une envie, sûrement : celle de le prévenir. Harry n'attendit pas de réponse et s'engouffra dans la cheminée. Ça allait être une longue journée...

OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO

Les inscriptions du carton d'invitation avaient légèrement changé. A présent, une adresse se dessinait, signe que l'on pouvait sûrement y entrer par la cheminée. Harry fut un instant conquis à l'idée d'appeler les aurors et de leur indiquer qu'ils pouvaient entrer chez Malfoy pour capturer une flopée de mangemorts. Puis il se souvint qu'il devait forcément y avoir plein de membres du ministère dans le lot des invités. Il en frissonna d'horreur.

Qu'est-ce qui avait poussé Dumbledore à former une armée en secret ? Le simple fait que le ministère ait les pieds et les points liés ou s'évertuait à faire l'autruche, encore et toujours. Personne n'en parlait à Poudlard, personne n'en parlait en dehors mais depuis qu'Harry travaillait, il pouvait voir que certaines choses clochaient.

Il y avait des rumeurs, des discussions à voix basses. Il fallait lire entre les lignes dans les journaux. Diverses disparitions, meurtres un peu partout, accidents étranges dans le monde moldu... Harry passait la plupart de ses pauses à décortiquer le moindre journal... Ceci dit, il devait avouer que tout se faisait dans la discrétion. Il se doutait que Voldemort devait sûrement agrandir ses rangs en catimini et frapperait une fois qu'il serait en mesure de faire le poids face aux aurors. Il aurait pu réussir, sans l'intervention de Dumbledore. Harry retraça dans sa mémoire les trois batailles où sa mère et son père avaient affronté Voldemort. Une première attaque avait était fomentée à l'encontre du premier ministre moldu.

Le but était peut-être de le capturer et de le manipuler sous imperium pour faire ployer la balance côté moldu. Mais ça avait échoué. Harry émit quelques hypothèses à ce sujet. A cette époque, Severus n'était pas un agent double pourtant, Dumbledore avait eu vent de cette attaque. Cela voulait dire qu'il devait y avoir déjà quelqu'un qui travaillait pour le camp de Dumbledore, ou même quelqu'un d'intègre qui jouait les agents doubles. Quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas survécu. Peut-être n'avait-il même aucun lien avec Dumbledore mais comme le directeur avait des oreilles partout, il n'aurait pas pris cette information à la légère... Harry tapota le coin du comptoir pendant que son cerveau réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

Voldemort, surpris par l'Ordre, avait dû revoir ses plans et s'attaquer en premier lieu à la partie sorcière. La seconde bataille avait eu lieu au ministère de la magie. Sur ce plan, c'était encore moins difficile de savoir qui l'avait emporté. Et la dernière était un coup frappé en traître.

Voldemort avait voulu se débarrasser de l'ordre et avec l'aide d'un espion sous la forme de rat, selon lui, ils avaient pu découvrir où se trouvaient les membres de l'Ordre et cela avait conduit à l'arrestation de plusieurs mangemorts, à la mort de plusieurs membres de l'Ordre et à celle de ses parents.

Harry se remémora la prophétie rapidement, repensant à ceux qui défieraient par trois fois Voldemort. Ses parents le défieraient une dernière fois, juste avant de mourir. Tout cela clôturait en beauté la troisième bataille. Harry s'arracha avec difficulté à ses pensées. Il n'y était pas encore... Cependant, il voulait déjà trouver un moyen pour protéger ses parents, se protéger lui et trouver une solution qui permettrait de détruire partiellement Voldemort. Comme il s'était détruit.

Harry pensait que le mieux était de ne pas lui faire entendre la prophétie. De cette manière, il ne risquerait rien et il poursuivrait tous leurs batailles. Harry pourrait sûrement s'emparer des horcruxes et les détruire presque tous en même temps. Il pinça l'arrête de son nez.

Son arme principale avait été l'épée de Gryffondor imprégnée du venin de basilic, le crochet du serpent et un puissant sort de magie noire. Harry savait qu'il devrait se battre contre le basilic une deuxième fois. Mais un doute l'assaillit : s'il n'était pas à Gryffondor, il ne pourrait pas sortir l'épée de Godric...

A cette idée, la peur s'empara de lui. L'épée leur était apparue plusieurs fois parce qu'ils - lui, Ron et Neville - faisaient partie des Gryffondor. A présent, il était un Serpentard. Cela jouerait-il contre lui ? Harry, qui sentait la panique monter, jugea bon de mettre ça dans un coin de son esprit. Il lui suffirait d'emprunter l'épée dans le bureau, ou de demander à Dumbledore de tuer le serpent avec l'aide de Fumseck. Il fallait plutôt réfléchir à un moyen sûr de capturer Voldemort s'il ne pouvait pas le tuer _;_ une prison adéquate jusqu'à ce que tous ses morceaux d'âmes soient détruits. Rien qui ne mette sa vie en danger ou même celle de Neville. Harry était sûr de lui. Il en parlerait à Dumbledore et ensemble, ils trouveraient bien un plan infaillible.

Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur ça. Parce qu'Harry savait que lorsque son esprit vagabondait dans les profondeurs les plus sombres de ses pensées, il pouvait presque se persuader que le mieux était de ne pas exister tout court. Qu'il suffisait de faire en sorte que ses parents ne le mettent pas au monde, ou que Neville, juste au cas où, ne naisse pas non plus. Mais la fugue de Sirius était une preuve évidente que le temps faisait malgré tout son chemin comme il le voulait. Lui était juste une anomalie. Il essaya d'imaginer le temps comme une entité qui prenait en compte son existence aberrante. Ne pas faire naître l'autre Harry équivalait sûrement à prendre le risque qu'il n'existe pas et que rien de tout ça ne se passe...

Harry en avait mal à la tête. Il était pourtant sûr au fond de lui qu'il était devenu un être hors du temps, de son temps. Que l'existence d'Harry, sa naissance, ne changerait rien au fait de sa présence. En revanche, il ne voulait en aucun cas séparer sa mère et son père. Même si c'était totalement égoïste, il voulait une vie pour lui, il voulait qu'Harry ait des parents, soit aimé et choyé. Empêcher son existence était une solution qu'il excluait d'emblée. Seulement, elle était là, tapie dans le fond de son esprit...

Harry se jura de trouver un autre moyen. Empêcher la prophétie d'être dite, enfermer Voldemort, détruire les horcruxes et s'assurer que tout le monde allait bien. Tel était son plan. Ni plus, ni moins.

Il remarqua alors qu'il était plutôt doué pour réfléchir avec pragmatisme et sur cette note qu'il pensait positive, reprit son travail en souriant.

 **OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

A son plus grand soulagement, Severus était parti sans lui. Harry avait surveillé l'entrée des passerelles de cheminée. Il observa de nouveau le carton. L'invitation disait vingt-et-une heures. Il était à peine dix-huit heures. Harry ne pouvait s'y rendre et poireauter trois heures là-bas. Mais retourner chez Severus, c'était s'exposer à tout un tas de questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre. Il décida de s'y rendre pour dix-neuf heures trente. De cette façon, il ne prenait aucun risque. Il se terra dans une ruelle et sortit une cuillère de sa poche. Il la tint dans sa main et leva sa baguette.

\- Portus, dit-il.

La cuillère trembla légèrement, se couvrit d'un voile transparent qui disparut aussitôt. Il remit la cuillère dans sa poche. De cette manière, si par malheur on lui retirait sa baguette et qu'il ne pouvait pas transplaner, il aurait toujours une solution de secours. _On n'est jamais trop prudent,_ se dit-il.

Harry posa ses yeux sur sa baguette et l'étudia de nouveau. Il en ressentait toute la magiesa magie et le bien que ça lui faisait de la tenir. Ça aussi, c'était un autre mystère qu'il n'avait pas éclairci. Il n'avait pas essayé de la confier à quelqu'un d'autre pour voir si elle ne fonctionnait vraiment qu'entre ses doigts. Il détacha sa sacoche et laissa Lord sortir la tête.

 _\- Nous sommes arrivés ?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Alors quelle est la mission ?_

 _\- Tu vas utiliser ton sssubtil odorat pour qu'on puisse se faire une idée des gens que nous allons rencontrer._

 _\- Est-ce que j'aurais le droit de te parler ?_

 _\- Tu pourras me parler, mais je ne_ _pourrai_ _pas te répondre._

 _\- J'en suis peiné mais j'accepte le travail. Est-ce que tu as peur ? Je sens ta peur…_

 _\- Si tu le sais, pourquoi tu demandes ?_

 _\- Pour savoir si je peux mordre en toute impunité, Harry. Tu te souviens que je peux mordre pour toi._

 _\- Je m'en souviens, mais nous ne sommes pas des assassins._

 _\- Tu n'en es pas un, mais ça coule dans mes veines, c'est ma nature. Je m'occupe de ça._

Harry caressa la gorge du serpent qui siffla de plaisir en fermant les yeux. Bien sur que Lord pouvait faire ça, il avait le sang froid..

Il avait cru que le temps était passé vite, mais un œil sur le tempus lui indiqua qu'une vingtaine de minutes seulement s'était écoulée. Il décida alors que quitte à perdre du temps, autant le faire intelligemment. Il se dirigea donc vers la bibliothèque principale du chemin de Traverse, lieu dans lequel il n'avait jamais mis les pieds. Hermione elle y était sûrement allée plus d'une fois.

Le lieu lui rappela vaguement Gringrotts : les lourdes décorations transpiraient la richesse d'exécution. Des statues en bois et en marbre décoraient l'allée principale et s'ajustaient aux thèmes des rayons sous d'énormes lustres scintillants et flottant dans les airs. Harry remarqua avec horreur qu'elles le suivaient des yeux. C'étaient des gardiennes silencieuses. Au fond de l'artère principale, un escalier menait à l'étage supérieur. En levant le nez, Harry devina que la bibliothèque s'étendait sur plus de trois étages - sûrement cinq - et probablement deux de plus au sous-sol. La bibliothèque de Poudlard était riche mais ici aussi, il y avait largement de quoi faire. Harry se dirigea d'abord au hasard et finit par se retrouver dans le rayon des trésors magiques.

Il remarqua que plusieurs d'entre eux étaient reliés à des chaînes et au-dessus, un écriteau disait « consultable uniquement sur place ». Harry fit glisser ses doigts sur les couvertures et pencha la tête sur le plus moche _;_ celui dont les feuilles semblaient vouloir s'échapper et dont la couverture était rongée par il ne savait quoi. Il sortit le livre et en lut le titre.

« Trésors et secrets de Ragnuk Ier »

Harry relut le nom plusieurs fois, sans réussir à savoir où il avait déjà entendu ce nom. Il ouvrit le livre et découvrit des écritures qui n'avaient strictement rien à voir avec les runes ou autres langues qu'il connaissait. Il feuilleta les pages et son doigt s'arrêta immédiatement sur un croquis. Le carnet était fait ainsi : la page de droite ne montrait que des écritures et celles de gauche des objets dessinés.

Celui qu'il avait sous la main était sans aucun doute l'épée de Gryffondor. Harry tourna une à une les pages. Il y trouva un dessin de chaque objet qui appartenait aux directeurs des maisons. Même le collier de Salazar. Sa curiosité fut immédiatement mise à rude épreuve. Il y trouva d'autres objets, et vers la fin se trouvaient quatre bracelets. Harry en reconnut deux : celui qu'il portait et celui qu'il avait offert à William. Pour il ne savait quelle raison, il voulait ce livre. Il aurait vraiment eu besoin des lumières d'Hermione.

Harry remarqua que le livre en question n'était pas enchaîné. A bien regarder, les livres attachés étaient sertis de pierres précieuses, leurs couvertures étaient magnifiques et il y avait comme une sorte de magie qui en emmenait. Mais le carnet qu'il tenait entre ses mains n'avait rien de tout ça. Pourtant, Harry avait l'impression qu'il recelait plus de trésors que les autres.

Il reposa le livre, frustré. Il n'allait tout de même pas voler un ouvrage de la bibliothèque sous le regard aguerri d'une statue qui avait l'apparence d'un gobelin !

Harry tilta enfin. Ragnuk Ier était le gobelin à qui avait appartenu l'épée de Godric. Le livre était celui d'un gobelin, ce qui voulait dire que la langue était du Gobelbabil. Harry poussa un gémissement déçu. Il s'échappa du rayon et chercha celui des langues. Pour ça, il dut monter au troisième étage et découvrir que presque toute une moitié du niveau était consacrée aux langages, langues, babillements, gestuelles de créatures magiques. Harry se mit à trottiner et trouva enfin de quoi assouvir sa curiosité : de quoi traduire le Gobelbabil. Des dictionnaires à perte de vue.

Maintenant qu'il savait ce dont il avait besoin, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de s'en emparer. Il ne pouvait pas se faire une carte de la bibliothèque mais peut-être que Severus pourrait, lui. Harry chassa cette idée. Il avait envie de garder ça pour lui et il aurait besoin de beaucoup de temps pour le lire et le traduire. Il nota l'importance de sa petite escapade dans un coin de sa tête et sortit de la bibliothèque. Le temps avait filé comme une comète et il avait dépassé l'heure qu'il s'était imposée. Il se dirigea à toute vitesse vers le réseau de cheminette, paya ce qu'il fallait et s'engouffra dans la cheminée.

\- Manoir Malfoy ! Déclara-t-il à haute voix.

Aussitôt, la fumée s'empara de lui et il disparut.

 **OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

L'espace d'un instant, Harry avait oublié. Il avait oublié que c'était dans cet endroit qu'il avait été amené, dans cette maison que Bellatrix avait torturé Hermione, sous ses pieds que le père de Luna, Luna elle-même, Dean et un gobelin avaient été enfermés... Ici qu'il avait désarmé Draco et ici que Dobby avait été tué.

Tout ça le percuta en pleine figure quand le petit elfe de maison couina en le voyant arriver et s'empressa de lui prendre sa veste. Harry le regarda longuement et se laissa faire, il retira sa veste et la lui donna mais garda sa sacoche contre lui.

\- Restez ici, Dobby va prévenir le maître, dit l'elfe de sa voix aiguë.

Harry se figea et détailla le manoir de l'emplacement qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de quitter : devant la cheminée. C'était la pire des idées. Il s'attendait à ce que Bellatrix débarque et lui jette tout un tas de sorts pour le tuer à petit feu. Ses doigts étaient crispés contre sa cuisse. Pourrait-il se battre contre elle et faire face à Lucius en même temps ? Harry secoua doucement la tête. Il pivota près à s'enfuir quand une voix le retint.

\- Rassurez-moi, Adams, vous n'aviez pas l'intention de vous enfuir comme un voleur ?

Harry se tourna et fut frappé par la tenue de Lucius. Elle était plus que sophistiquée. C'était une robe dans les tons verts d'eau, dont les manches longues serraient ses bras fins dans des coutures d'argent. Ses cheveux blonds étaient un peu plus long que la dernière fois et avaient été ramenés en arrière sur son crâne. Il ne portait pas encore de masque pour cacher son identité, mais Harry était sûr que, même masqué, on le reconnaîtrait. Il était impressionnant.

Harry devait se l'avouer : Lucius Malfoy avait un charisme certain. S'il n'avait pas eu de mauvaise expérience avec lui dans le passé, il aurait certainement pu physiquement l'apprécier.

Lucius Malfoy, de son côté, déplorait la tenue négligée de son invité mais se satisfaisait de le voir le détailler des pieds à la tête. Adams avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte et semblait agréablement surpris mais se reprit rapidement, à la grande déception de Lucius. Il avait presque cru un instant qu'Harry allait courir vers lui mais sa position de défense était revenue.

\- Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de m'emparer de quelque chose.

\- Dans ce cas, n'en faites rien pour le moment. Suivez-moi.

Harry tangua légèrement.

\- S'il vous plaît, ajouta Lucius.

Le plus jeune s'approcha prudemment et Lucius inclina légèrement la tête pour le remercier. Il l'entraîna vers une partie du manoir qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir durant sa première et seule visite. Le maître de maison l'emmena à l'étage et Harry put voir s'étendre les tableaux des ancêtres Malfoy _;_ tous indubitablement blonds aux yeux bleus. Harry se demanda vaguement : si Draco avait hérité des cheveux noirs des Black, Lucius en aurait-il fait une syncope ? A cette pensée, un sourire se posa sur ses lèvres, chose qui n'échappa à Lucius.

\- Quelque chose vous fait rire ?

\- Non, absolument rien.

\- Alors pourquoi ce sourire ?

\- Je ne sais pas… La qualité de vos cheveux, peut-être.

Lucius fut surpris de cette phrase, peu sûr de savoir si c'était de l'humour, une moquerie douteuse ou un réel compliment. Il préféra ne rien dire mais il sourit légèrement.

Harry fut poussé dans une chambre où se trouvait une immense penderie dont la boiserie noire était laquée et bordée de dorures. Il observa la pièce avec intérêt. Elle était belle, simple. Il y avait un lit à baldaquin qui trônait au milieu de la chambre ainsi que deux grandes fenêtres sur le côté droit, où brillait le soleil du soir. Harry posa sa sacoche au sol et il entendit Lord siffler.

Lucius s'était dirigé vers l'antre des vêtements mais continuait à surveiller Harry du coin de l'œil. Il lui semblait que la richesse du manoir impressionnait le jeune homme et le blond s'en félicita. Il était en fait loin de la vérité : Harry était en train de se dire que c'était injuste que trois personnes vivent dans un manoir qui aurait pu accueillir tous les Weasley. D'un autre côté, lui-même n'avait jamais rien su de la façon dont les Malfoy avaient fait fortune mais ça ne devait pas être très honnête. Ou peut-être que ça l'était ?

\- Comment..., commença t-il. Comment vous avez obtenu tout ça ?

Lucius se tourna franchement vers lui, Harry avait les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre.

\- Tout ça ? Soyez plus précis.

\- Votre fortune, ce manoir, votre richesse. Parce que vous êtes riche…

Si Harry avait su que ce qui suivrait serait un monologue retraçant toute l'histoire de la famille Malfoy, il se serait bien gardé de poser cette question.

Aux prémices de la magie, feu Ignatius Malfoy était un conseiller royal et maria son fils aîné à une des filles illégitimes d'Edmond Tudor, issu d'une famille puissante de sorciers. Il fit en sorte que son deuxième fils épouse une duchesse française et que sa fille elle se marie avec un duc. C'était le début d'une longue lignée de Malfoy au sang bleu et pur. Tous firent en sorte de toujours épouser des sorciers mais avec le temps, un nombre conséquent de maladies, de difficultés d'enfanter, la lignée commença à se réduire comme une peau de chagrin. Mais la fortune, elle, demeurait. S'il conservait des difficultés à procréer - Harry frissonna en l'écoutant parler si facilement de procréation - , les Malfoy ne perdaient pas la main quand il s'agissait de gérer l'or et l'argent. Ils étaient même très compétents quand il fallait faire des investissements ingénieux. Leurs années de gloire eurent lieu quand une soudaine maladie appelée lycanthropie commença à décimer le nord de l'Angleterre. Les Malfoy entreprirent de chasser les loups-garous et ils étaient grassement payés pour leurs prises.

Harry fronça les sourcils mais Lucius exaltait en décrivant la si belle famille Malfoy et ses antécédents glorieux. Il récitait ça comme une litanie apprise par cœur, réglée comme du papier à musique, sans remarquer le dégoût qui commençait à se dessiner sur les traits d'Harry.

\- Attendez, dit Harry, ça veut dire que votre famille était tout de même liée aux moldus !

Lucius grimaça.

\- Comme toutes les familles, jusqu'à ce que les moldus se mettent à douter. Les sorciers étaient doués pour faire fructifier l'argent. De ça est née la chasse aux sorcières : un moyen ingénieux pour les moldus de mettre la main sur notre richesse. C'est à cette époque que la scission est née.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait fini bon gré, mal gré par lire ce qui avait poussé les sorciers à mettre en place une sorte de monde parallèle. La chasse aux sorcières qui sévit vers 1260 et bien des années après convainquit les sorciers de se cacher totalement. Harry était tout de même impressionné que Lucius en sache un peu sur les moldus, même il s'était tellement enfermé dans ce monde qu'à présent, il devait se tenir bien loin de toute nouvelle forme de technologie moldue.

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour effacer votre nom de tous les documents historiques ? Ce n'est pas rien d'être en lien avec la famille royale...

Lucius afficha un sourire conquis et Harry le trouva presque charmant. Apparemment, il venait de toucher un point sensible en posant des questions sur sa famille. Lucius lui intima de le suivre de nouveau dans les couloirs et il s'exécuta. L'homme le traîna jusqu'à un immense tableau. Harry resta figé devant. Si Lucius Malfoy jouissait d'une certaine beauté et qu'au fond de son esprit, Draco Malfoy avait des traits tout aussi fins et intéressants, la femme qui était représentée sur le portrait incarnait sûrement la quintessence de la beauté des Malfoy.

Elle avait les cheveux caractéristiques de la famille. Si tous les plus anciens tableaux devant lesquels il était passé montraient des hommes et des femmes dont la couleur capillaire variait du châtain clair au blond, force était de constater qu'ils avaient tous fini par prendre la teinte de cette femme. Son visage était fin, sublime, ses lèvres légèrement roses et pulpeuses étaient figées en un doux sourire. Harry ne trouvait rien de diabolique chez elle et c'était peut-être ça, le piège. Ses beaux cheveux blancs tombaient sur ses épaules et ses grands yeux bleus le toisaient avec bienveillance.

\- Voici Datura Malfoy. A l'époque, les portraits ne jouissaient pas encore de la magie qui les faisait vivre. C'est le dernier tableau qui existe d'elle. Un peu avant la chasse aux sorcières, toute la dynastie Malfoy a émigré en France et mon ancêtre a épousé cette femme. Elle venait d'une puissante famille sorcière qui avait déjà senti les prémices des attaques moldues et s'était depuis longtemps cachée. Elle et ses enfants sont rentrés en Angleterre et ont fini par s'installer en Écosse. C'est elle qui a supprimé le nom Malfoy du monde moldu, c'est elle qui nous a définitivement mis à l'abri.

Harry s'approcha du portrait encore plus. Si le tableau était fidèle, elle devait faire tomber le monde à ses pieds... Elle devait même user de son charme pour mener le monde à la baguette.

\- Quel était son nom… Avant de se marier à un Malfoy ?

Lucius haussa un sourcil pour savoir si c'était vraiment important. Mais Harry ne le regardait pas, ses yeux étant rivés sur le tableau.

\- Delacour. Son nom était Datura Constance Delacour.

Harry retint sa respiration et s'éloigna du tableau sous le regard interrogatif de Lucius.

\- C'est une Vélane.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'était une Vélane… Vous savez ce qu'est une Vélane ?

Lucius fronça les sourcils.

\- Bien sûr que je le sais.

Il reporta son attention sur le tableau. Il ne s'était jamais fait cette réflexion. Il pensait cette beauté parfaitement naturelle mais à bien y regarder, elle dégageait vraiment quelque chose de surréaliste. Lucius fut choqué de voir qu'il ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Il ne l'aurait jamais vu si Harry Adams n'avait rien dit mais maintenant, ça faisait sens. Dans tout ce qu'il avait lu sur sa famille, le nom de Datura et ses prouesses revenaient souvent. Comme si tout le monde l'avait toujours adulée. Il secoua doucement la tête et observa Harry qui ne bougeait plus.

\- Comment le saviez-vous ?

Harry le regarda dans les yeux et, durant un instant, ses pupilles vertes brillèrent d'une étincelle que Lucius aurait qualifiée de malicieuse un peu comme s'il possédait un petit livre de secrets qui lui permettait de distiller sa science quand il le désirait.

\- Elle est trop belle pour être vraie.

\- Cette phrase ne sonne pas comme un compliment.

\- Vous devriez être satisfait d'avoir du sang de Vélane en vous. C'est sûrement pour ça que vous arrivez à séduire n'importe qui...

Lucius se retint de grogner, Harry avait repris son ton narquois.

\- Pourtant, il semblerait que ça ne marche pas sur vous.

\- Ça aurait pu marcher, mais je me suis fait une mauvaise image de vous à cause de vos lettres. Ne soyez pas vexé, je suis là à présent.

Lucius en resta bouche bée. Au moins, Adams ne le brossait pas dans le sens du poil même s'il pensait du mal de lui. Il se demandait à présent s'il arriverait à se faire à ce genre de remarques acerbes. C'était déjà difficile d'affronter un gosse malpoli, si en plus ce dernier ne se faisait pas prier pour être franc et presque insultant, il ne saurait plus où donner de la tête... Pourtant, Lucius n'arrivait toujours pas à mettre fin à cette mascarade.

Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de vouloir inviter Adams plus tôt ? Lucius s'était naïvement dit qu'ils pourraient discuter plus tranquillement. Qu'il pourrait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas le monstre qu'Adams pensait qu'il était. Mais il avait douté. Il savait qu'Harry finissait vers dix-huit heures et Lucius avait eu le malheur de voir qu'il n'était pas venu directement chez lui après son travail. Sa patience avait été mise à rude épreuve et il avait dû se retenir de ne pas retourner sur le chemin de Traverse pour le chercher lui-même.

Il savait que son comportement était à mille lieux de ce qu'il devait être mais cette manière qu'avait Adams de remettre tous ses choix, ses discours et ses observations en question le mettait hors de lui. Et en même temps, ça l'attirait. Il avait l'impression de perdre son importance face à lui. Il se sentait pédant et barbant devant Adams. Il avait l'impression de ne pas être lui il faisait de son mieux pour répéter mot pour mot les mantras importants de sa famille et ça avait toujours marché. Ça fonctionnait parce que tout le monde était impressionné par son nom, son charisme, son déguisement. Il savait parler, il savait séduire, il savait plaire, il savait flatter aussi. Mais rien de tout ça ne fonctionnait sur Adams. Il se fichait totalement du nombre de gallions qu'il y avait dans son coffre. Il n'avait même pas daigné complimenter son magnifique salon. Harry Adams se fichait de tout ça et Lucius avait du mal à se ficher d'Harry Adams. Pourtant, Merlin savait à quel point il aurait aimé ne jamais le connaître, en vérité !

Parce qu'Adams remettait certaines choses en question et que ça concernait sa propre personne et sa manière de faire. Lucius comprenait de plus en plus la passion qui animait Regulus et commençait légèrement à comprendre la crainte qu'il inspirait à Mulciber et d'autres élèves avec qui il avait des liens.

Mais qu'avait-il à craindre d'un garçon qui travaillait sans gêne dans une pâtisserie pour se faire de l'argent ? Même cet aspect de sa vie intriguait Lucius, lui qui n'avait commencé à travailler qu'en sortant de Poudlard et avec l'aide de son père. C'était ça aussi qui l'impressionnait. A présent, Lucius ne doutait plus qu'Adams n'aurait pas besoin de lui pour s'en sortir, briller ou grimper des échelons. Et ça l'effrayait.

\- Vous n'avez pas de tapisserie ?

\- De tapisserie ?

\- De… J'ai entendu dire que les grandes familles avaient des tapisseries avec leur arbre généalogique.

\- Où avez-vous entendu dire ça ?

Harry fixa Lucius mais ne répondit rien. Si l'homme ne voulait rien dire, il n'allait pas non plus en dévoiler d'avantage. Même s'il se doutait qu'en vérité, les Malfoy ne devaient pas posséder ce genre d'artefact. Sinon, il l'aurait montré en premier. Lucius s'apprêta à dire quelque chose quand une voix les coupa.

\- Lucius, vous n'êtes pas encore prêt ?

Harry et lui se lâchèrent du regard pour poser les yeux sur la femme qui s'avançait vers eux.

Ce fut impossible pour Harry de ne pas la reconnaître : Narcissa Malfoy n'avait pas changé.

S'il y avait quelque chose de différent, c'était sûrement son sourire. Son sourire chaleureux et ses yeux pétillants. Rien qu'il ne verrait de sa rencontre avec elle des années plus tard chez Madame Guipure. Harry pouvait voir sur son visage ce qu'elle laisserait à Draco, si ce dernier affichait un air aussi sympathique.

Harry vacilla : il venait de lui trouver un air sympathique ! Il s'en étonnait lui-même. Mais la jeune femme qui avançait vers lui n'avait rien de cruel. Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce que de sa bouche sorte une phrase horrible sur la mort de Sirius.

Ses grands yeux gris, héritage des Black, se fixèrent immédiatement sur lui et Harry put voir la traînée voluptueuse que faisaient ses cheveux derrière elle, quand elle avançait. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

\- Vous ne me présentez pas votre ami ?

\- Si, excusez-moi, fit Lucius. Harry Adams, je vous présente Narcissa Black.

Narcissa tendit la main et Harry la serra brièvement. Elle émit un petit rire et Harry nota le regard désapprobateur de son hôte.

\- Ce n'est pas comme cela qu'on salue une dame, Adams.

Harry le fusilla du regard puis se tourna vers Narcissa pour bredouiller des excuses.

\- Cela ne fait rien. Vous avez l'air d'être un charmant garçon.

Harry lui fit un sourire qui se voulait agréable puis il fronça un peu les sourcils.

\- Narcissa Black ? Vous faites partie de la famille de Regulus ?

\- En effet. Il est mon cousin. C'est un garçon timide mais Lucius s'entend bien avec lui. Vous le connaissez bien ?

\- Pas aussi bien que je l'aimerais mais je le trouve charmant. Maintenant, je vois que les yeux gris sont un véritable trait de famille.

\- Vous aimez mes yeux ? dit Narcissa en rosissant légèrement.

Harry trouva ça adorable. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Il aurait dû éprouver plus de colère à son égard mais Narcissa ne dégageait aucune haine. Alors Harry supposa que le temps avait fait son œuvre sur elle. Peut-être n'était-elle pas encore totalement sous l'emprise des idées nauséabondes de son mari...

\- Ils sont particuliers.

\- Je vous assure que les vôtres sont très bien. Ce vert… C'est incroyable, on dirait presque que c'est magique.

\- Vous me flattez. Cependant, je vous rassure, il n'y a pas que vos yeux qui vous font honneur.

Narcissa frappa gentiment son épaule.

\- N'êtes-vous pas un peu trop jeune pour vous comporter comme ça avec moi ?

Harry baissa les yeux en un sourire énigmatique.

\- Pardonnez-moi, je me suis laissé emporter. Ça n'arrivera plus.

\- Non, allez-y : je ne suis pas du genre à rejeter les compliments.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous portez bien votre prénom.

\- Vous trouvez qu'il me va bien ?

\- Il est parfait, oui.

Narcissa et Harry se regardèrent en souriant, jusqu'à ce que Lucius toussote légèrement.

\- Harry est ici parce qu'il ne possède pas de tenue pour ce genre de soirée. Mais l'heure tourne rapidement alors…

\- N'en dites pas plus. Je vous laisse entre hommes. Bellatrix arrivera avec Rodolphus et Andromeda accompagne père et mère un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Je vous attends en bas.

Lucius adressa un sourire emprunt de sympathie à la jeune femme et Harry l'observa avec une drôle d'expression. Ils n'étaient pas encore mariés mais Harry avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'amour de Lucius. L'hôte fit signe à Harry de retourner dans la chambre avec lui et cette fois-ci, il sortit des vêtements plus rapidement. Harry le regarda poser une robe bleue pâle sur le lit. Les manches longues étaient entremêlées de broderies en forme de serpent d'un noir de jais. Cette tenue devait valoir au moins trois fois son salaire et Harry grimaça légèrement. Lucius s'était arrêté de fureter et le regardait droit dans les yeux.

\- Vous vivez seul ici ?

\- Non, mon père vit à l'étage.

\- Vous n'êtes que deux… Dans cet immense manoir ?!

Harry faillit s'étouffer. Peut-être qu'en vérité, Lucius était névrosé. Vivre dans une immense maison avec un vieux bonhomme raciste avait dû lui laver le cerveau et la venue de Jedusor n'avait rien arrangé.

\- Beaucoup de soirées sont organisées et mon père reçoit beaucoup de visiteurs. Une fois que Narcissa et moi seront mariés, nous serons trois.

Harry ne releva pas la façon dont il appuya sur le mot « mariés ». Il aurait trouvé cependant très drôle de souligner subtilement qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de ce côté là.

\- C'est toujours trop grand pour si peu de personnes, dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

Lucius l'ignora.

\- Mettez ça.

Il pointa la robe du doigt puis se dirigea vers la porte et sortit de la chambre. Harry avança vers la porte. il s'appuya dos contre elle et se permit enfin de respirer. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir fait le plus dur parce qu'il était indéniablement tendu. Mais il avait au moins eu un peu de répit avec la venue de Narcissa. Cependant, cette dernière avait confirmé la venue de Bellatrix. Harry n'avait plus qu'une seule solution : se coller à Andromeda - s'il la reconnaissait - et ne plus la lâcher pour se sentir légèrement en sécurité. D'une main tremblante, il commença à se débarrasser de ses vêtements. Il ouvrit la sacoche et laissa Lord s'échapper. L'animal glissa sous le lit pour s'étendre. Harry rangea ses vêtements dans la petite besace et étudia les vêtements qu'on lui avait laissés.

Il enfila d'abord le pantalon qui était du même bleu pâle que la robe. Ce dernier baillait au niveau de ses cuisses et Harry soupçonnait que le vêtement était en fait trop grand pour lui. Il enfila la robe et se rendit compte qu'elle se fermait sur le coté droit en une dizaine d'attaches en forme de crochets dont le début commençait au niveau de ses hanches. Il ferma le tout jusqu'au col qui se terminait en haut de son cou. Il n'y avait pas de miroir dans la chambre alors Harry ne voyait pas trop à quoi il ressemblait. Il sentait par contre qu'il flottait dans ces vêtements. Il se pencha et invita Lord à retourner en sécurité.

Prudemment, il passa sa tête hors de la chambre et jeta des coups d'œil dans le couloir avant de sortir complètement. Il n'avait aucune envie de tomber sur le père de Lucius alors il s'empressa de retourner vers les marches. Des éclats de voix se firent entendre et Harry resta bloqué en haut des escaliers. C'était surréaliste. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il se trouvait au manoir Malfoy, qu'il y avait été invité et qu'en plus de ça, il participerait à une soirée remplie de futurs mangemorts. Il était encore en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire quand Lucius apparut en bas des marches et le regarda étonné. A présent, il était vraiment mal à l'aise.

Lucius Malfoy observa Harry en haut des marches et il lui sembla que le garçon était complètement perdu. Il aurait dû en tirer un petit sourire de satisfaction mais ce fut totalement le contraire. Son apparente fragilité le déstabilisa légèrement. Ils s'observèrent un moment et Lucius le vit entièrement pour la première fois. Il avait l'air d'un petit prince bien trop maigre pour en être vraiment un.

Lucius ne le savait pas encore mais il reverrait cette scène bien des années plus tard. Sauf qu'à la place d'un Harry Adams gêné et empêtré dans des vêtements trop grands, il y aurait Draco Malfoy plus gracieux et moins embêté d'être affublé de la sorte.

Il monta les marches de son pas souple et mesuré et s'arrêta à quelques marches d'Harry pour que leurs visages se fassent face. Le jeune homme ne bougea pas d'un pouce et étudiait chaque réaction de Lucius. Il se sentait épié et détaillé et trouvait horripilant qu'Harry ne fasse même pas semblant d'être discret. Lucius sortit sa baguette et Harry fit un pas en arrière.

\- Je vais réajuster tes vêtements.

Lucius ne savait pas pourquoi il se justifiait mais ça l'énervait de voir Adams sans cesse sur la défensive. Il agita sa baguette et prononça un sort. Aussitôt, les vêtements serrèrent Harry plus convenablement et Lucius jugea qu'il était parfait. Pourtant, les yeux verts ne cessaient de le scruter de bas en haut.

\- Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

Lucius, qui avait les mains posées contre son col, planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux d'Harry.

\- Vous ne m'appréciez pas vraiment et c'est réciproque. Alors pourquoi suis-je là, pourquoi me prêtez-vous des vêtements ? Que vais-je trouver en bas ? Je risque de ne pas être d'une très bonne compagnie si j-entends le même genre de discours tenu dans vos lettres. Je risquerais de gâcher votre soirée.

Lucius figea ses doigts au niveau du cou d'Harry et ce dernier continua de le fixer sans se départir de son regard inquisiteur. Alors, Lucius se força à considérer gravement la question. Harry pouvait vraiment troubler cette soirée, il pouvait réellement être désagréable mais bizarrement, ça ne lui faisait pas peur. S'il devait passer par là pour avoir sa confiance, il le ferait. Mais pourquoi était-ce si important d'avoir sa confiance ? Lucius réfléchissait sincèrement à quoi tout cela rimait mais une seule réponse s'imposait à lui. C'est parce qu'il _lui_ ressemblait tout en aillant l'air d'être son opposé. Lucius fut un instant troublé. Si Adams ne se trouvait pas de son coté, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau et étrangement, l'idée ne lui plut pas énormément.

Harry leva les mains et écarta celles de Lucius de son corps en soupirant.

\- Je risque quelque chose ? Vous avez décidé de me punir de mon arrogance ?

\- Non, Adams, vous ne risquez rien. Venez, maintenant.

Harry ne répondit rien. Lucius l'observa encore un peu et Harry fit un bref signe de tête. _Ce n'est pas un mensonge,_ se dit Lucius. Il ferait en sorte qu'Adams ne risque rien. Parce qu'il avait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui impressionnait Lucius. Il n'avait pas peur.

.

.

A suivre

 **J'espère de tout mon petit coeur que ce chapitre vous a plu. Il se passe beaucoup de chose. Lundi ça sera la fête XD. Passez un bon week-end et n'hésitez pas à laisser un ptit message. Koeur sur vous.**


	40. Bonsoir

Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ?

Bon je n'avais pas prévu que ma petite feinte vous fasse autant de peine. Mais le chapitre était vraiment très long pour le coup. Mais je comprends la frustration haha.

Bon la réponse aux reviews et ensuite je ne vous retiens pas plus.

 **Ptitcoeurfragile** : Merci, voici la suite !

 **Ange de un cisme** : Oui je le sais, mais comme je n'ai pas de retour, qu'il n'y a pas d'accusé de réception et que je m'y perd dans les réponses, c'est plus facile pour moi. Pour le moment aucune de mes fics n'a était supprimé (même la plus glauque) alors évitons de nous porter la poisse é_è (mais du coup j'ai peur XD). Je vous fais languir mais comme tu l'as dit il n'y avait pas beaucoup de temps à attendre huhu. Je vais éviter de donner mon avis sur la position d'Harry dans le temps en effet XD, ça serait donner trop d'indice et ce serait dommage. N'est ce pas ? Merci pour ta review, ta lecture. J'espère que la suite te plaira, Koeur sur toi.

 **Alycia Panther** : Ouiii faisons en sorte qu'Harry soit ami avec tout le monde XD ! Moi j'aimerais qu'il soit mon ami u_u. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi !

 **JBE** : Il n'y a donc que moi pour m'extasier de l'arrivée de Narcissa XD. Il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans l'action maaaiiss, il y a des indices. Tu m'étonnes, le toit pourrait leur tomber sur la tête. Tu es amour pour Two Birds ! J'espère que la suite t'amuseras un peu plus, Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **LandlessLord** : Je suis globalement d'accord avec la vision que tu aimes d'Harry. Je trouve que c'est ressemblant en vérité. N'oublions pas qu'Harry à tout de même usé de deux impardonnables et il a réussit. J'aime beaucoup le principe d'un Harry puissant et usant de la magie noire, je l'aime quand il prend les choses en main. Mais je l'aime aussi calme et réfléchis et pas explosant de colère à tout bout de champ. Merci pour les histoires. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Chapel Lucie** : Hahah j'ai bien compris que vous étiez juste pressez de voir la soirée. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Krankar Volund** : Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire *siffle*. Il n'est pas la uniquement pour la tension il y avait des choses un peu importante…je crois. J'espère que la suite te plaira quand même haha.

 **BookBlue** : Heeeyy franchement meeerrccii ! Je suis super contente que l'histoire te plais, j'espère que ça sera pareil pour la suite. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture !

 **DeviousClass** : Je vois, je vois…Si je me permettais de voir que les jours n'existaient plus je ne suis pas sûr que vous auriez des jours fixes pour les chapitres XD. Mais je comprends les bails. Rouuii Narcissa, amour de ma vie koeur sur elle ! Alors pour Andromeda c'est vraiment bizarre, il n'y a pas de date, alors j'ai pris quelque libertés la concernant…parce que euh…secret défense ! Par contre je ne sais pas mais je crois qu'une partie de ta phrase à été mangé. Ou peut-être que je me trompe. Dans tout les cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Angelyoru** : Vroui ce petit bébal d'amour qui ne sait pas comment s'habiller. Je n'en peux plus je meurs d'amour XD ! C'est vrai qu'il s'est comporté comme un petit aguicheur mais c'est sûrement pour embêter Lucius haha. Voici la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **AnitaBlake93100** : En effet il change beaucoup de chose. Et je sais que c'est le point crucial de cette histoire mais il y aura des réponses, je te l'assure. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Merci pour tes compliments et ta lecture, koeur sur toi.

 **Luffynette** : Merci beaucoup. Moi aussi je les adore.

 **Serpenta** : Alors le basilic mmhh…sujet épineux, de même que l'épée. Mais je te rejoins sur le courage pour la prendre. Après tout Bellatrix la tiens en main quand elle capture le trio au manoir. Je suppose qu'il peut s'en emparer easy XD. Ça me fais plaisir que tu sois intrigué par le livre de Ragnus 1er et les bracelets, je suis contente que tu ais retenu ça. Et oui Lucius et Narcissa, le couple princier j'avais tellement hâte de la faire venir. Et bon c'est aussi un peu ce que pense Harry sur le fait qu'il peu peut-être faire quelque chose. Mais ses envies ne sont pas suffisantes pour tout changer. En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Gros koeur sur toi, merci encore et bonne lecture.

 **Baekjeong** : D'accord XD, je comprends mieux. J'espère aussi que la suite enverra du Poney et qu'elle vous plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **LadyAliceRiddleSnape** : Tu ne te plains pas de la longueur du chapitre cette fois-ci XD. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et ta lecture. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **Slach-nono** : Merci beaucoup, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

 **Yume resonnance** : Merci d'avoir bien aimé la rencontre avec Narcissa ça me fais chaud au cœur. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi !

 **Sora94** : Oh oui, courageux lionceaux, complètement fou de se jeter dans la gueule du serpent XD. Merci pour ta review, et tes gentilles compliments et ça me fais vraiment plaisir. J'espère sincèrement que la suite te plaira. Gros koeur sur toi.

Merci encore à ma Bêta Titou Douh, merci à vous cher lecteurs et lectrices, follower et reviewer. Merci pour vos favs. J'espère que la suite vous plaira.

.

 **BONSOIR**

« You make the right impression  
Then ev'rybody knows your name  
We're in the fast lane »

Someone in the crowd. Soundtrack Lalaland

.

.

Comme il l'avait prévu, il s'ennuyait ferme. Il avait fait le tour des différents groupes et des nombreuses personnes qui se pressaient dans la salle des fêtes et le jardin. Harry ne s'était pas attendu à voir autant de monde et était inquiet, très inquiet même. Il avait réussi à reconnaître Narcissa et la jeune femme avait au moins eu l'infini bonté de le distraire durant une bonne heure en tenant son bras. Mais elle avait fini par s'éclipser et Harry avait eu le malheur de subir une sorte d'interrogatoire de la part d'une femme dont les cheveux noirs partaient dans tous les sens. Sa réaction avait été rapide : il avait fermé tous les tiroirs de son esprit d'un coup sec. Il avait posé un voile par-dessus et fermé la porte avec autant d'engrenages et de cadenas dont jouissaient les coffres de Gringrotts. Severus Rogue aurait été extrêmement fier de lui.

Harry appréhendait cette fête avec une acuité nouvelle. C'était la première fois qu'il bloquait son esprit avec une détermination froide et calculée. Il était sûr que Lucius n'était pas un bon légilimens, il n'en avait pas besoin : il charmait d'un sourire et on lui donnait le bon dieu sans confession. Cependant, il croyait dur comme fer que Bellatrix l'était. Il avait essayé de discuter avec Andromeda, qu'il avait reconnue malgré les masques qu'ils portaient tous. Elle suivait un couple, la tête baissée, et quand Harry s'était approché d'elle, elle s'était immédiatement mise en retrait. C'était évident qu'elle n'était absolument pas heureuse de se trouver ici.

Il avait utilisé un petit moment de flottement pour laisser Lord s'échapper entre les pieds des invités. Harry avait tissé un lien invisible entre lui et le serpent pour qu'il reste à bonne distance et qu'il sache où il se situait. Il avait décidé de laisser Lord faire un travail d'étude et s'était retiré dans un coin du salon. Appuyé contre une colonne, il suivait Lucius des yeux. Ce dernier vivait dans son élément, papillonnant joyeusement de groupe en groupe.

Les discussions qu'Harry avait suivies étaient affligeantes de bêtise et de préjugés sur les moldus. Si les sorciers de cette pièce se trouvaient au ministère, Harry arrivait sans mal à comprendre comment Fudge avait fini ministre... En soi, pour Harry, ce n'était pas tant la haine des moldus qui l'inquiétait. Il en détestait certains et citer les Dursley (qui n'existaient pas encore) serait beaucoup trop facile. Mais la haine des croisements entre moldus et sorciers le mettait mal à l'aise. Un homme avait cru bon de dire à haute voix qu'il serait peut-être judicieux d'élever les enfants né-moldus d'une toute autre manière. C'était stupide. Cette soirée était stupide et il pensait de plus en plus que Lucius devait être bien stupide pour approuver cette fumisterie.

Il s'était décidé. Il resterait encore une trentaine de minutes puis il prendrait ses jambes à son cou et ferait un bilan avec Lord. Il poussa un profond soupir exaspéré quand une voix le sortit de ses pensées.

\- Bonsoir.

Harry pivota la tête vers celui qui lui avait adressé la parole. C'était un homme mince, grand aux cheveux noirs. Tout son visage était couvert d'un masque blanc impersonnel. Les yeux du masque étaient couverts d'un voile noir, si bien qu'Harry ne distinguait même pas la couleur de ses yeux. Il portait une robe sombre, du plus simple appareil. Harry haussa légèrement les épaules.

\- Bonsoir.

 **OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

L'homme l'avait repéré dès le début de la soirée. Il était arrivé après qu'un nombre conséquent d'invités soit présent mais ses yeux s'étaient tout de suite arrêtés sur lui. Il l'avait observé de loin d'abord, notant chacune de ses mimiques.

Il savait qu'il devait être là pour d'autres personnes, qu'il devait faire un travail de séduction accru sur presque toutes les invités qui se trouvaient là mais ses yeux avaient accroché sans le vouloir un poignet intéressant et depuis, il n'arrivait pas à ne pas le regarder.

Ce bracelet vert serti de deux crochets reptiliens s'agitait sous son nez et les réactions de la personne à qui il appartenait étaient vraiment étranges. L'homme le voyait hocher sans conviction la tête, son visage couvert d'un masque argenté, face aux discours d'un type qui devait avoir le charisme d'une moule mais qui était aussi bruyant et imposant qu'un éléphant. Il l'avait vu fuir rapidement Bellatrix Lestrange et son mari et il l'avait vu se détendre légèrement au bras de Narcissa Black. Alors, il avait continué à suivre le manège du garçon au bracelet. Il l'avait suivi à travers la foule et l'avait vu suivre certaines discussions avec ennui.

Tout son corps criait l'ennui.

Finalement, il s'était éloigné de ce brouhaha et avait décidé de se caler contre une colonne et de ne plus bouger.

L'homme se concentra un peu, ayant décidé qu'il en avait fini avec son étude morphologique. Il voulait savoir ce qui lui passait par la tête mais il se heurta à une porte. Un voile... Ou rien. Il ne voyait rien, n'entendait rien. Le garçon ne se tourna pas vers lui. Il avait peut-être décidé de totalement fermer son esprit depuis le début. L'homme se fit une raison et décida de l'aborder de façon plus conventionnelle. Avide de savoir qui qu'était ce garçon qui ne voulait pas qu'on sache quoi que ce soit sur lui.

Alors il s'approcha.

\- Bonsoir.

Le garçon tourna la tête vers lui et l'homme scruta les deux billes vertes qu'il vit briller à travers le masque.

\- Bonsoir.

Puis il se détourna pour reposer son regard sur les invités.

\- C'est un joli bracelet que vous avez. C'est un trésor familial ?

\- Non, c'est un cadeau.

L'homme sentit l'énervement poindre son nez en voyant que le garçon lui répondait sans même le regarder.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous amuser.

Le jeune homme tourna de nouveau la tête vers lui.

\- Non, en effet, je ne m'amuse pas beaucoup.

Il fut surpris de tant de franchise mais dut s'avouer que ça ne lui déplaisait pas un seul instant.

\- Quelle est la source de votre ennui ?

\- Vous ne le noyez pas ? Cette soirée en est la source.

L'homme sourit sous son masque. La fête battait son plein, tout le monde riait aux éclats et avait parfaitement l'air de bien s'amuser.

\- Je vois… Les sujets de conversation ne vous passionnent pas. C'est un peu… Limité ?

Le jeune homme rigola et l'homme se rapprocha un peu.

\- Limité... C'est même totalement aberrant.

L'homme pouvait sentir la frustration et une légère colère émaner du corps du jeune garçon. Il observa de nouveau la foule puis reporta son attention sur le jeune homme qui avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et fixait un point loin au-delà des gens. Le bracelet étincelait.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne vous plaît pas ?

\- Je ne vais pas vous le dire. Il ne manquerait plus que vous soyez du même genre... Bon sang, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre quelqu'un d'autre me répéter à quel point ce serait merveilleux d'utiliser les moldu pour des tests magiques.

Le sourire de l'homme s'effaça.

\- Vous êtes un partisan des moldus… Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Je me le demande... Je ne vais pas m'éterniser.

L'homme le vit esquisser un geste pour s'en aller et sa main bougea toute seule. Il attrapa le poignet nu du garçon et ce dernier se retira vivement, comme s'il avait été brûlé. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur le fait que ce dernier se sentait en terres hostiles. Cela le fit sourire.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.

\- Votre ton sec était assez éloquent pour voir qu'on ne partage sûrement pas les mêmes idées.

Il n'avait pas eu l'impression d'être sec, ça lui avait échappé. Il fallait qu'il se radoucisse. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il faisait ici et s'il était de ces hommes ou traîtres venus pour contrecarrer ses plans.

\- Que voyez-vous ? Demanda- t-il.

Le jeune garçon laissa échapper un rire narquois.

\- Les ravages de la consanguinité, sûrement. Une bande de sorciers qui sont tellement restés enfermés dans leur monde qu'il s'attendent à ce que le monde moldu leur tombe tout cuit dans le bec en proposant tout un tas d'idées plus stupides les unes comme les autres.

\- Oh, vous voulez dire comme cette loi interdisant les sorciers d'épouser des moldus ?

\- Comme si l'amour était une chose qu'on pouvait contrôler..., dit le jeune garçon d'un ton moqueur.

Étrangement, cette phrase ne fit absolument pas plaisir à l'homme.

\- Donc ça ne vous dérange pas que les sorciers vivent cachés ?

\- Qu'ils vivent cachés ou à découvert, je m'en contrefiche. Il y a autant de moldus idiots que de sorciers et la magie ne semble pas soigner la bêtise.

L'homme se demanda comment Lucius avait pu laisser entrer une telle personne chez lui. Il aurait craché sur la devise des Malfoy que ça aurait été pareil. Cette idée le fit doucement sourire.

\- Mais cette bêtise peut être utilisée à bon escient.

Le garçon au bracelet braqua ses yeux verts sur lui.

\- Utilisée à bon escient…, répéta-t-il avant de s'abîmer dans un silence.

\- Il semblerait que certains ne savent pas ce qu'ils disent mais s'ils en arrivent à de telles extrémités, c'est peut-être parce que cette situation leur pèse. Ils se sentent peut-être diminués et mis de coté.

Le jeune homme se tourna vivement vers lui et l'homme le sentit se tendre légèrement.

\- Ils auraient dû y penser avant de se terrer dans leur coin. Les sorciers ont toujours été puissants mais ils se sont laissés enliser dans leur orgueil. Comme les Malfoy. Ils faisaient partie de la royauté et ont préféré se cacher. S'ils avaient été aussi judicieux que vantards, ils auraient trouvé un moyen pour reprendre le dessus ! Vous savez ce que je pense ?

\- Non, mais je suis curieux de savoir.

\- Je pense qu'ils aiment ça. Rester cachés. Tout ça n'est qu'une excuse pour faire comme bon leur semble.

\- Et ça vous met hors de vous.

\- Non. Certains sorciers font de vraies merveilles quand il s'agit d'être diaboliques.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous intéresse ici, alors ?

L'homme était soudain curieux.

\- Le portrait, dit le garçon doucement.

\- Le portrait ?

\- Vous ne l'avez pas vu ? Celui de Datura Malfoy.

\- Il vous intéresse ?

L'homme pouvait le sentir sourire. Il souriait, il en était certain.

\- Certains objets ne brillent pas mais ça ne veut pas dire que leur valeur a peu d'estime.

\- Vous n'en avez rien à faire des discours ? Vous êtes là pour des choses plus précieuses.

\- Non, ne vous trompez pas. Certains sujets ne m'attirent pas du tout mais j'ai noté la richesse des gens qui se trouvaient ici et comme le disent Zorro ou Robin des bois, c'est toujours mieux de voler aux riches pour donner aux pauvres. Et il s'avère que je suis très pauvre.

\- Vous êtes un voleur.

Il n'y avait nulle accusation dans sa voix.

\- Pas du tout, j'ai un attrait certain pour des objets qui ont une histoire et si par chance, ils sont aussi entourés d'une magie puissante, ça n'en est que plus intéressant.

\- Comme votre bracelet.

Le garçon baissa la tête sur son bracelet.

\- C'est juste un porte bonheur.

\- Donc, vous vous fichez de qui gouverne le monde sorcier du moment que ce n'est pas un idiot ? Cela vous importe peu de savoir si les sorciers vivent cachés ou non du moment que les moldus ne subissent rien de préjudiciable et ça ne vous choque pas le moins du monde que des sorciers s'accouplent avec des moldus et finissent par avoir des enfants ?

\- Vous m'avez vite cerné. Vous comptez me virer de cette maison. Ne vous en donnez pas la peine, je pars bientôt. J'aimerais cependant noter une dernière chose, vu que vous avez l'air moins bête que ceux qui nous entourent.

L'homme se retint de sortir sa baguette pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles mais se força à ne rien faire.

\- Dites-moi ?

\- Je crois que beaucoup de personnes sous-estiment la magie. Personne ne se demande pourquoi certains enfants venant d'une famille complètement moldue se révèlent être des sorciers. J'ai une petite théorie dessus, peut-être se vérifiera-t-elle si un jour le monde sorcier décide de ne vivre que de sangs-purs et d'eau fraîche.

\- Faites m'en part.

Le garçon se décolla du mur et l'homme remarqua que son regard s'était fixé sur un couple et un garçon plus petit que lui.

\- Ma théorie est que la magie finit toujours par trouver un autre chemin pour s'étendre.

Il ne laissa pas à l'homme le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il fendait déjà la foule pour courir s'approcher de l'autre garçon. L'homme sentit une drôle de présence et baissa les yeux. Un serpent avançait discrètement dans le sillon du jeune homme.

 _\- Où vas-tu comme ça ?_

Le serpent se tourna et releva la tête vers l'homme.

 _\- Oui, c'est à toi que je parle._

L'animal agita doucement la tête.

 _\- Je vais rejoindre mon ami._

 _\- Et qui est ton ami ?_

 _\- Mon ami Harry. Aujourd'hui, il a des serpents comme moi autour des bras. Il est beau._

 _\- Vous vous entendez bien ?_

 _\- Il m'adore. Je l'adore. Il aime mes plaisanteries._

Sur ces mots, le serpent s'éclipsa. L'homme quitta son petit coin tranquille et traversa les différentes pièces. Quand enfin il trouva la personne qu'il cherchait, il ne fit pas de cérémonie pour le séparer de ses invités.

\- Lucius, mon ami. J'aimerais beaucoup que vous me parliez de ce garçon qui porte une robe bleue pâle avec des motifs de serpents. Son nom est, de ce que j'ai cru entendre, Harry.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à l'homme pour comprendre qu'il avait touché quelque chose. Lucius leva les yeux et soupira en voyant Adams disparaître au niveau des escaliers.

 **OooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Harry n'avait pas rêvé _;_ il l'avait reconnu immédiatement. Lord lui confirmerait sûrement tout ça plus tard. Il grimpa les marches après avoir récupéré le serpent et s'enferma dans la chambre qui lui avait été réservée. Il ne pouvait pas rester une minute de plus dans cet endroit. Et lui parler maintenant aurait été comme lui donner de très mauvaises idées.

Il ouvrit sa sacoche et tira sa chemise et son pantalon. Il détacha la robe et Lord siffla.

 _\- C'était notre ami Regulussss._

 _\- En effet._

 _\- Tu ne voulais pas lui parler ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas le moment._

 _\- La fête est finie ?_

 _\- Elle l'est, Lord. Rentrons à la maison, d'accord ?_

 _\- D'accord, Harry._

Harry jeta la robe prêtée par Lucius et se rhabilla rapidement. Une fois fait, il laissa Lord retourner dans la sacoche. Il sortit rapidement de la chambre et avisa le manoir pour ne pas passer par la cheminée. Il préféra se rendre directement vers l'entrée. Une fois vers la porte, Dobby apparut.

\- Monsieur désire partir mais la fête n'est pas terminée. Laissez-moi proposer à monsieur une collation ou de quoi se sustenter.

\- Merci Dobby, mais j'ai trop traîné.

L'elfe couina.

\- Monsieur n'a pas besoin de remercier Dobby. Dobby est vraiment un vilain elfe de laisser partir monsieur.

\- Je t'assure que tu ne le seras pas.

\- Adams !

Harry tourna la tête et vit Lucius arriver droit sur lui.

\- Ce n'est que le début de la soirée et vous partez déjà.

\- Désolé Mr. Malfoy, mais c'est plus que je ne peux en supporter. La prochaine fois que vous exigerez quelque chose de moi, évitez ce genre de spectacle aberrant.

Lucius observa Adams. Il avait parlé d'un ton froid et sec et son corps était tendu comme celui d'un animal traqué.

\- Vous a-t-on menacé ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux et, même s'il était dos contre la porte, sa main tâtonna dans le vide pour trouver la poignée.

\- Si on m'a menacé ?!

Il se mit à rire et Lucius s'approcha encore un peu plus de lui.

\- Avec qui avez-vous parlé ?

\- Avec assez de monde pour comprendre que je n'avais strictement rien à faire ici !

Harry ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra à l'extérieur immédiatement, Lucius sur ses talons. Harry avançait vite et constata qu'il faisait nuit noire. Il voyait au loin la grille du jardin des Malfoy. Par chance, elle était ouverte.

\- Adams, revenez.

Harry se tourna vivement et Lucius fut surpris par son regard sombre. Adams était furieux et Malfoy comprenait enfin qu'il ne plaisantait pas une seule seconde quand il disait qu'il était contre sa façon de voir.

\- Ce que nous envisageons de faire… C'est pour le bien de tous les sorciers.

\- Et bien faites ce que bon vous semble mais tant que vous n'aurez rien fait de concret dans votre petit monde étroit, oubliez-moi ! Je ne ferai pas partie de ça -il pointa rageusement le doigt en direction du manoir-. Je vous estime beaucoup, Mr. Malfoy, et j'avais presque commencé à apprécier de vous entendre parler mais pas dans ces conditions. Rassurez-vous : je n'ouvrirai pas ma bouche. Même si je le faisais, vous auriez sûrement les moyens de me faire passer pour fou et je n'ai pas besoin de ça !

Lucius ne répondit rien. Il reculait plus qu'il n'avançait. Il avait eut l'intime espoir de faire tourner la tête à Harry avec cette soirée mais le garçon était hermétique aux richesses, aux démonstrations des grandes familles. Par quoi Adams était-il intéressé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il le mettait dans une telle colère ? Ils s'occupaient de refaire le monde avec des paroles. Lucius se mentait à lui-même, il avait bon espoir de voir que tout se passait plus ou moins bien. Pourquoi s'entêtait-il à ramener Adams vers lui ? Parce que s'il n'était pas avec eux... Il était contre eux. Et pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait toujours pas totalement, il ne voulait pas avoir Adams contre lui. Et le maître non plus, à présent.

Harry n'attendit pas plus longtemps qu'il daigne dire quelque chose. Il traversa les grilles et à la stupéfaction de Lucius, il sortit un petit objet de sa poche. Une simple cuillère. Avant que Lucius ait pu l'atteindre, il avait disparu.

 **OoooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Quand Harry atterrit dans la rue qui menait à l'Impasse du Tisseur, il courut immédiatement vers l'affreux jardin qui entourait la maison et vomit.

Tout son corps fut secoué de frissons, il éructa avec difficulté. Les larmes brûlaient ses yeux tandis que la bile brûlait sa gorge. Du revers de la manche, il essuya sa bouche et ouvrit la sacoche. Lord s'empressa de sortir et s'enroula autour de son cou. Harry nettoya ce qu'il avait rendu et se laissa tomber au sol, le cœur battant.

 _\- J'ai discuté avec quelqu'un._

 _\- Ah oui ?_

 _\- Oui, je pense que c'est une bonne idée que je te le dise._

 _\- Je suppose que c'était l'homme au masque blanc._

 _\- Comment le sais-tu, Harry ?_

Comment le savait-il ? Peut-être était-ce son ton doucereux... Ou bien son attrait soudain pour son bracelet. C'était revenu au visage d'Harry comme une claque : l'image de Tom Jedusor collectionnant des objets volés avec avidité, sa manière de comprendre un peu trop facilement la vision des choses d'Harry... Et cette sensation que quelqu'un essayait de fouiller dans son esprit, de toquer à la porte de ses pensées. Il l'avait senti _;_ ça n'avait pas été aussi violent que pendant les cours de Rogue, non. Ça avait été subtil et c'était ça, le plus terrifiant. Il parlait pour détourner l'attention et venait se glisser dans sa tête sans baguette, sans prononcer un mot.

Harry avait toujours su affronté Voldemort la tête haute et il pensait ne pas s'en être trop mal sorti. Ce qui l'avait effrayé, en revanche, c'était qu'à chaque fois qu'il l'affrontait, c'était un Voldemort diminué qui se trouvait en face de lui. Et qu'il était protégé par le sort de sa mère.

Ce soir, il venait de se rendre compte qu'il était sans défense et que s'il n'avait pas pris soin d'apprendre de lui-même l'occlumancie, il aurait été piégé comme un rat. Il n'avait pas de baguette jumelle pour le protéger, il n'avait pas de protection magique basée sur l'amour. Il n'était pas entre les murs de Poudlard. Voldemort n'était pas juste une ombre qui brûlait à son contact. Il était en pleine possession de ses moyens et ne dépendait de personne, pour le moment.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être aussi imprudent. Harry pensait avoir bien joué en dirigeant la conversation sur les objets magiques, en se faisant passer pour une sorte de rapiat qui se réveillerait pour se mettre du côté des gagnants. A présent, c'était plus ou moins le rôle qu'il devrait tenir s'il devait revoir Malfoy. Il avait la sensation que Lucius ne le laisserait pas de si tôt et si Lord avait parlé de lui à Voldemort, c'était comme signer son arrêt de mort.

Tom Jedusor ne supportait pas de ressembler à quelqu'un. Il voulait être unique. S'il confirmait qu'Harry parlait aux serpents, il était bon pour recevoir encore une fois un Avada Kadavra en pleine figure et ne pas s'en sortir comme il le voudrait. Harry se releva et respira un bon coup. La fatigue accumulée l'attaqua d'un coup. Il monta les quelques marches qui menaient à la porte et s'engouffra dans la maison.

Il trouva la force de prendre une douche et l'eau froide eut le mérite d'éclaircir ses idées. Si Lucius décidait de le contacter durant les vacances, Harry se ferait un point d'honneur à ne pas lui répondre. Il attendrait d'être à Poudlard et de pouvoir discuter avec Dumbledore avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Il comprenait pleinement le danger de sa situation et en même temps, c'était inopiné.

C'était la meilleure preuve de l'existence de Voldemort qu'il avait eue depuis qu'il était ici. Harry se dit que s'il avait été quelqu'un d'autre, qu'il avait parlé sans savoir à qui il s'adressait, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Mais il savait, c'était son seul avantage. Savoir.

Voldemort brossait les gens dans le sens du poil pour se faire bien voir. Il devait sûrement être en train de charmer bon nombre de membres du Ministère ou familles puissantes pour s'assurer un poids dans le monde magique. Sa présence montrait clairement qu'il devait déjà avoir beaucoup de monde autour de lui. Alors si Harry, par chance ou malchance, devait le revoir, il faudrait qu'il joue sur le même terrain que lui. Il lui faudrait être un peu comme Malfoy, ou Zabini… Il fallait qu'il soit un vrai Serpentard.

Une fois dans la chambre, il trouva Severus endormi avec une jambe dans le vide. Sirius, sous sa forme de chien, avait posé sa tête sur le ventre de son ami. Harry laissa Lord se faufiler sous les draps et en fit de même. Il écrasa sa tête contre l'oreiller. Malgré un bilan mitigé sur sa soirée, il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus que ça. Il s'endormit presque immédiatement.

 **OoooooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Severus se réveilla avec la sensation désagréable d'être lourdement écrasé. Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et ramena son bras sur lui. Sa main toucha quelque chose au niveau de son ventre. Le Serpentard se redressa légèrement et trouva Sirius en travers du lit _;_ c'était sa tête qui reposait sur son ventre. Sa tête humaine. Il était torse nu et portait simplement son bas de pyjama, c'est-à-dire juste un boxer. Severus se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine et se figea totalement. Ses yeux balayèrent rapidement la chambre. Harry n'était pas dans le lit et Severus fronça les sourcils. Peut-être n'était-il pas rentré de la nuit et lui s'était assoupi bêtement ?

Pourtant, il avait tenté de l'attendre, bien décidé à avoir une vraie explication. Il doutait de pouvoir affronter Harry et poser des questions auxquelles le blond ne répondrait pas. Il se contenta de soupirer et de reporter son attention sur Sirius. Le brun ne ronflait plus, c'était déjà ça de gagné... Il avait la bouche légèrement ouverte et Severus supposait qu'il souffrirait d'un joli torticolis en se réveillant, vu sa position. Son torse finement musclé s'élevait et s'abaissait sur le rythme lent de sa respiration. Severus resta hypnotisé par cette vision un moment. Il amena sa main vers les boucles noires du Gryffondor et fut pris de l'irrésistible envie de jouer avec. Il effleura ses cheveux du bout des doigts.

Les brumes du sommeil étaient en train de s'évaporer et Severus était en train de comprendre ce qu'il était en train de faire. D'un geste un peu brusque, il retira sa main, ce qui eut pour effet de faire grogner Sirius.

Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir Sirius Black dans son lit. Il n'en revenait pas de l'avoir chez lui, dormant sur son ventre. C'était totalement insensé... Un garçon qui avait passé une grande partie de sa scolarité à le maltraiter, l'humilier... Lui pourrir la vie, en somme, dormait à présent contre lui, avait fugué de chez lui et lui avait demandé l'asile. Malgré tout, Severus était totalement impressionné. Fuir, il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de le faire, lui. Il avait réfléchi à un tout un tas d'autres options qui consistaient soit à subir, soit à trouver quelqu'un pour plus ou moins se débarrasser de ses parents. Mais fuir, pour ne pas savoir où aller, aurait été le pire choix de sa vie.

Severus ramena sa main vers l'épaule du brun et le secoua doucement.

\- Black…

\- Mmmh.

Sirius se tourna et enfouit sa tête contre le pyjama de Severus. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre mais le secoua de nouveau.

\- Quoi…, dit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Tu es lourd.

\- On est samedi… Laisse-moi dormir…

Severus soupira et se tortilla pour se dégager du corps du brun. Sirius grogna de nouveau et se redressa sur ses coudes. Son visage était envahi par ses cheveux noirs et Severus se retint de rire. Il ne devait pas non plus avoir une tête agréable à regarder au réveil.

\- Bonjour, dit Sirius dans un sourire.

Severus se dégagea et mit pied à terre. Il leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête pour s'étirer.

\- Où est Harry ? demanda le Gryffondor.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas s'il est rentré.

\- Si. Je l'ai entendu.

Severus tourna la tête vers lui. Son ancien ennemi serrait un oreiller et lui faisait dos.

\- Tu ne vas pas le regretter ?

Sirius bascula sur le côté et planta ses yeux gris dans les orbes sombres du Serpentard.

\- Regretter quoi ?

Severus se mordit la lèvre, conscient qu'il s'aventurait sur un chemin difficile. Mais il s'y risqua tout de même.

\- D'être parti de chez toi ?

\- Absolument pas.

Sirius avait répondu du tac-au-tac. Severus inclina légèrement la tête puis se leva.

\- Attends-moi.

Severus enfonça ses pieds dans des chaussons et patienta devant la porte. Sirius s'empressa de sauter du lit.

\- Tu ne t'habilles pas plus ?

\- On est entre mecs. Dès que Lily se pointera, je monterai me changer. Laisse-moi faire comme je veux. Mes parents détestaient qu'on se promène comme ça.

Severus secoua la tête, fatigué, et s'avança dans les couloirs.

\- Du moment que la prochaine étape ne soit pas « à poil ».

Sirius trottina à sa hauteur en rigolant.

\- Qui sait, peut-être que comme ça, je pourrais faire fondre Adams.

Severus piqua un fard monumental.

\- Tu ne crains pas William ?

\- Il me terrifie, oui ! s'exclama Sirius. Avec ses yeux jaunes et ses sourcils froncés en permanence, on dirait un type qui sort d'un centre de détention pour mineurs et qui veut brûler le monde !

Severus le regard les yeux ronds. Puis explosa de rire. Il rigola si fort qu'il vit Harry se poster devant les escaliers avec un regard alarmé. Il continua cependant à rire, posant ses mains sur son ventre et se tordant à moitié sous les yeux ébahis d'Harry et Sirius. C'était la première fois que Severus rigolait autant et il se rendit compte qu'en vérité, il n'avait jamais autant rigolé de toute sa vie. Il finit par se calmer et essuya les larmes qui coulaient aux coins de ses yeux.

\- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? dit Harry.

Severus descendit les escaliers, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

\- Sirius trouve que ton petit-ami a des airs de délinquant.

Harry fusilla Sirius du regard, le brun haussa les épaules.

\- Je te rassure, Black, dit Harry, tu en as tout autant l'air.

Severus repartit dans un fou rire en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Sirius râla qu'il ne faisait dire que la vérité et Harry le singea en sortant la même phrase. Ils se posèrent tous les trois dans la cuisine et Severus remarqua qu'Harry s'était déjà préparé du thé et qu'il devait sûrement être en train de lire le journal. Lord était installé sur la table et redressa sa tête en les voyant arriver.

\- Ta soirée s'est bien passée ?

Harry, qui avait repris sa lecture, leva les yeux vers Severus.

\- Pas vraiment. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver endormis. Au fait, Black…

Sirius leva son nez de sa tasse de thé.

\- Oui ? Si c'est pour me faire des remontrances sur ma façon de dormir, pour ma défense si je me retransforme, ce n'est pas volontaire.

\- Non, je voulais juste te dire que Potter va arriver.

\- QUOI ?!

Sirius se releva d'un coup et au même moment, la cheminée s'éclaira d'une flamme verte. Severus haussa un sourcil en direction d'Harry et ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire. James Potter entra dans le salon miteux de l'Impasse du Tisseur et son regard furieux se braqua sur Sirius. Il était livide.

\- James…

Le Gryffondor enjamba rapidement la distance qui le séparait de Sirius et finit à quelques centimètres de lui et il cria.

\- ESPECE DE SOMBRE ABRUTI ! Je me suis fais un sang d'encre ! Je t'ai envoyé une tonne de lettres, j'ai fini par en recevoir une de ta mère ! TA MERE, SIRIUS ! Qui me disait qu'elle n'avait pas de fils du nom de Sirius ! J'ai fait le pied de grue devant chez toi ! As-tu la moindre idée de l'état dans lequel se trouve Remus !? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu nous as fait vivre !? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé !?

Harry et Severus étaient estomaqués. Ils n'avaient jamais vu autant de colère sur le visage de James et Sirius se décomposait comme de la cendre sur laquelle on soufflait.

\- Je suis venu chez toi…

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je suis resté dans ton jardin durant trois jours… Et je ne savais pas comment te dire que j'avais fugué. Ça me semblait une bonne idée de venir ici. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, je t'aurais prévenu, je te le jure.

\- ET QUAND ?! Bon sang, Sirius, tu le sais qu'on t'aurait accueilli à bras ouverts !

\- Je ne voulais pas que ma mère… Que ma mère vous fasse quelque chose.

\- Qu'elle vienne, cette harpie ! Tu sais bien que ça n'aurait fait aucune différence. Qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête, par Merlin !?

\- Je ne pouvais pas rester là-bas…

\- Je sais ça ! Je ne te parle pas de ta fugue mais du fait que tu sois resté dehors aussi longtemps ! Il y a au moins ici quelqu'un doué d'intelligence pour m'avoir prévenu !

\- Je suis désolé, dit Sirius piteusement.

L'expression de James changea immédiatement. Son visage sembla totalement fatigué et il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, de la même façon qu'Harry l'aurait fait. Le faisait.

\- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé. J'aurais dû insister, je savais que quelque chose du genre arriverait un jour. J'aurais aimé que tu me prennes plus au sérieux.

\- Je ne voulais pas déranger.

\- Sirius… Tu ne nous déranges jamais. Mon père te considère comme son fils et je… Te considère comme mon frère. Tu sais ça.

Harry se sentit soudain très mal. Il avait conscience d'assister à une scène terriblement intime. Il était partagé entre la fierté de voir l'amitié de son père envers Sirius et l'impression étrange qu'il n'aurait pas dû être là. Il glissa un regard vers Severus qui était aussi immobile qu'une statue mais suivait l'échange avec concentration.

Sirius avait les yeux rouges et James fit quelque chose qui étonna les deux Serpentard. Il prit Sirius dans ses bras et plaqua sa tête dans son cou. Le brun attrapa le haut de James et resserra sa prise contre lui.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta Sirius.

\- C'est bon Pat… Tout se passera bien, maintenant…

Harry se leva doucement et Severus fit comme lui. Le plus discrètement possible, ils remontèrent les escaliers. Ils eurent juste le temps d'entendre Sirius dire le mot « frère ». Puis ils retournèrent dans la chambre.

Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit et Severus s'assit sur le matelas.

\- Potter…, commença Severus.

Harry se redressa pour mieux l'écouter.

\- … Il avait la classe.

Un immense sourire étira les lèvres d'Harry et Severus le lui rendit. Pour une raison stupide qu'eux même ne comprenaient pas, ils se mirent à rire. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en grand sur un James Potter toujours fâché.

\- Rogue ! Il faut qu'on discute !

La joie de Severus retomba immédiatement. Harry et lui se levèrent comme deux enfants pris en flagrant délit de vol. Ils suivirent James et le virent avancer comme un diable dans le couloir du premier étage.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette horreur !? Vous avez dormi à trois dans un lit !? Pendant trois nuits ?!

Tout en parlant, il ouvrit en grand la chambre d'Eileen.

\- Il y a d'autres chambres ici, pourquoi ne pas les utiliser ? Elle est assez grande pour vous trois, cette maison ! C'est stupide !

Severus ne pipa mot mais avait le rouge aux joues. Que Sirius voyage dans sa maison avec les mêmes reproches passait encore, mais voir James Potter le faire le mortifiait au plus haut point. Il se sentait honteux.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que vous avez vécu comme ça ! Vos placards sont vides, il n'y a pas de nourriture ! La salle de bain du bas est inutilisable ! Les canapés ont l'air d'être rembourrés à la poussière et… EEURK, c'est quoi cette odeur !?

Il referma violemment la porte de la chambre de Tobias et se tourna vivement vers les trois garçons.

\- Vous ne pouvez décemment pas vivre comme ça !

Il descendit les escaliers rapidement et se posa devant la cheminée. Il sortit de la poudre et s'engouffra dedans rapidement.

\- Manoir Potter !

Il disparut. Sirius, Harry et Severus se regardèrent, totalement perdus.

\- Que vient-il de se passer ?

\- C'était la tempête James Potter, dit Sirius avec amusement.

Il rentra dans la chambre bien décidé à enfiler quelque chose sur lui. Harry et Severus retournèrent dans le salon quand la sonnerie de la maison retentit. Il n'était que samedi matin et Harry avait déjà l'impression que la journée était longue. Severus ouvrit la porte sur Charles et Lily Evans.

\- Salut Sev ! On venait voir comment ça se passait !

Severus les fit entrer en souriant et Charles serra la main des deux jeunes hommes. Il grimaça en évaluant les dégâts de la maison.

\- Je pense qu'on va avoir du travail...

Les trois garçons regardèrent l'adulte avec des yeux comme des soucoupes et Charles haussa un sourcil.

\- Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais vous laisser travailler tous seuls ?

Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand les flammes de la cheminée apparurent une nouvelle fois, faisant sursauter tout le monde. James entra comme un prince avec derrière lui, une autre silhouette, plus grande, plus imposante, plus classe. Plus royale.

Tout le monde se figea devant l'homme qui venait d'entrer par la cheminée. Il était grand, avait le même teint de miel que James et Harry, ses cheveux étaient gris et bouclés, il portait une barbe savamment taillée et toute aussi grise que ses cheveux. Apprêté dans un costume blanc, et au dessus une longue cape bleue nuit. Sa main reposait sur une canne d'un blanc éclatant dont la tête représentait un aigle. Ses yeux marrons pétillèrent en se posant sur son comité d'accueil.

Lily Evans observa James Potter qui se tenait tout aussi droit que l'homme. Il portait une chemise blanche, un blazer du même bleu que la cape de l'homme et un pantalon noir.

\- Père, je te présente : Charles Evans, sa fille Lily Evans, Harry Adams et Severus Rogue.

L'homme se dirigea immédiatement vers Charles Evans et lui serra la main.

\- Mr. Evans, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Je me présente : Fleamont Potter, le père de James.

\- Ahem… Enchanté.

Fleamont Potter posa un regard amusé sur la jeune fille et lui tendit la main, Lily la serra en rougissant légèrement.

\- Mademoiselle Evans... J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Vous êtes une jeune fille brillante, apparemment. C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, j'espère que mon fils ne vous cause pas trop de tord ?

\- Père !

Les regards se tournèrent vers James qui avait les joues légèrement roses. Lily fit un bref sourire.

\- Pensez-vous Mr. Potter, c'est un véritable démon !

Fleamont se mit à rire et lâcha la main de Lily.

\- Charmante, James, elle est charmante !

Fleamont continua ses salutations et se posa face à Harry. Le blond n'en revenait pas. Ils étaient dans un rêve, au paradis. Il était mort hier soir, Voldemort l'avait tué alors qu'il tentait de s'enfuir du manoir de Lucius. C'était la seule explication plausible. Parce que c'était trop beau pour être vrai !

Il se trouvait chez Severus Rogue, avec son parrain, son père, sa mère, son grand-père paternel et son grand-père maternel. C'était insensé, incroyable ! Il avait le cœur gonflé de bonheur. Ses yeux papillonnèrent quand Fleamont prit sa main dans la sienne.

\- Harry Adams, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as battu mon fils en duel et tu lui as soufflé la coupe de Quidditch. Je suis impressionné.

\- Il… Il… Vous a parlé de moi…

Harry n'avait absolument pas conscience qu'il bégayait, il ne voyait même pas les regards tendres posés sur lui. C'était une chance de voir le fameux Adams être totalement gêné.

\- James me parle toujours de ses amis. On s'amuse comme on peu.

Harry regarda James mais ce dernier avait détourné les yeux. Maintenant, ils étaient tous les deux gênés et Lily trouva ça adorable. Enfin, il se dirigea vers Sirius Black et le toisa de toute sa hauteur, l'air mécontent. La bonhomie du début s'était rapidement éclipsée et Sirius tenta de rentrer la tête dans ses épaules.

\- Je suis vraiment déçu, Sirius. Ne pas penser que nous aurions été les premiers à t'accueillir... (il leva la main en voyant que Sirius était sur le point de dire quelque chose) Il semble que tu te sois assez excusé auprès de James, inutile de le faire de nouveau. Cependant, j'aimerais que tu retiennes que nous sommes là pour toi.

Sirius ne répondit rien. Fleamont leva le nez sur la décoration de la maison puis se tourna enfin vers Severus Rogue.

\- Et toi, tu dois être Severus Rogue. J'ai appris ce qui est arrivé à ta mère. Mon garçon, c'est une perte tragique. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Harry lut la surprise sur le visage de Severus. Ce dernier était à présent dans la même position qu'Harry. Severus ne pouvait pas le croire. Le père de James Potter lui demandait s'il allait bien. Il ouvrit la bouche, imita la carpe un petit moment puis répondit avec sincérité.

\- Je vais bien, oui.

Fleamont posa une main sur son épaule dans un geste rassurant.

\- Bien. Parfait, alors nous allons pouvoir parler de votre condition.

\- Ma condition.

Fleamont retira sa main et inspecta les canapés moisis, la table bancale de la cuisine, les fenêtres sales et les escaliers en morceaux.

\- Il est clair que trois adolescents ne peuvent pas vivre dans un endroit aussi insalubre.

Tous le regardèrent les yeux ébahis, sauf James qui semblait plutôt fier de lui.

C'était donc ça…la tempête Potter.

.

.

A suivre.

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu. Le prochain chapitre sera la suite directe de ce chapitre, je le rappellerais vendredi pour ne pas vous embrouiller. Maintenant j'ai une question. Comme l'a fait remarquer une lectrice je pourrais vous répondre via les mails de FFnet. Je trouvais ça plus convivial de le faire directement sur la fic, parce que certaines personnes posent des questions qui peuvent intéresser d'autres lecteurs. Mais je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis. Si vous préféré que je réponde en privé, je le ferais, je me rangerais à la majorité de vos demandes. A vendredi et mercredi pour ceux qui suivent Two Birds.**


	41. Nouveau

Bonjour tout le monde. Est-ce que vous aimez le cinéma ? J'adore le cinéma, j'adore les films d'horreur. Il n'y a pas très longtemps je suis allé voir LIFE, un film d'horreur dans l'espace et j'en suis ressortie toute tremblante. Je sens que je suis gâtée cette année, parce qu'Alien sort bientôt (tout ce que j'aime). J'avais l'intention d'écrire une fic d'horreur pour Halloween dernier mais j'ai été prise de cours. Enfin bref je parle, je parle (et peut-être que vous ne lisez pas XD).

Bon comme j'ai eu plein de « ça m'est égal » je continuerais) répondre en directe ici.

Du coup les reviews et la suite.

 **Chapel Lucie** : Voici la suite mademoiselle ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira, koeur sur toi.

 **JBE** : Je pense qu'Harry ne voulait surtout pas lui donner de fausses idées en se montrant. Surtout si Voldemort était dans les parrages. Mais en vérité chaque personnage est pour le coup très important. Même Narcissa, mais je ne vais pas en dire plus bien sûr. J'espère que la suite te plaira, koeur sur toi et bonne lecture. Et merci encore pour tes reviews (même si tu ne sais pas quoi dire XD).

 **Seraphine13** : XD ! Beaucoup d'éclairs je crois. Je le voyais tellement comme une pile électrique surexcitée haha. Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu. Koeur sur toi.

 **Krankar Volund** : Son absence de nez XD ! Ce serait beaucoup trop facile si il se faisait dézinguer d'un seul coup tu ne crois pas n_n. Et…je n'ai jamais dit que Severus allé vivre chez les Potter :p. J'espère que la suite te plairas. Koeur sur toi.

 **Millon** : Alors ça y'est tu es en vacance XD. Merci d'avoir trouvé le temps de mettre une revue malgré tes partiels ça me touche beaucoup ! C'est vrai, trois générations de Potter dans la même pièce, ce moment m'a tellement fait kiffer (oui je m'extasie toute seule sur mes histoires). Bon je suis ravie que tu trouves que les rapprochements se font en douceur et fonctionnent quand même. Pour le bracelet ça me paraissait comme une évidence, je suis sûr que Voldemort à du flair( haha) pour les objets précieux. Aah Lord, qui continuera à montrer tout ses talents au fil des chapitres huhu. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Gros koeur sur toi et bonne lecture et merci pour tout.

 **Alycia Panther** : Et moi je glousse en lisant ta review X), la boucle est bouclée. J'espère que la suite te feras autant plaisir. Koeur sur toi.

 **Noah2209** : Je suis ravie que cette rencontre t'ai plu, j'avoue avoir pensé qu'elle était trop courte mais on dirait que c'était dans ma tête. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **Serpenta** : Merci beaucoup ! J'avoue ne pas y avoir passé trop de temps, je ne voulais pas décrire chaque situation. Je veux dire il aurait pu discuter avec plein de gens, mais j'ai trouvé que survoler était une bonne idée un peu comme lorsqu'il participe à la soirée de Slughorn dans le livre et qu'il se cache presque de tout le monde. Je crois qu'Harry n'est pas fait pour les soirées XD. La réponse à ta question sur les vacances se trouve dans la suite et j'espère que ça te plaira. Pour ce qui est de Voldemort je ne te cache pas qu'il va se passer bien des choses avant lui. En tout cas, merci pour ta lecture, merci pour tes compliments, merci pour ton amour pour Lord. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Quetsche** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que toutes ces péripéties t'aient plu et j'espère que ça sera pareil pour la suite. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture !

 **Chocomy** : Voici la suite ! XD, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire. Koeur sur toi.

 **Poil de carotte** : Je te rassure, je vois aussi du slash partout hahah. Mais vraiment partout ! Je pense qu'on aurait tous aimé avoir un animal comme Lord, bavard et qui nous aime de tout son petit cœur ! Je suis contente que la rencontre Voldy/ Harry t'ai plu. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Angelyoru** : Petite correction, tu voulais dire le grand-père d'Harry n'est-ce-pas XD. Je suis super ravie que tout t'ai plu ! De la rencontre de Voldy jusqu'à la petite pique de Sirius sur William hahah. J'espère sincèrement que la suite te plaira. Gros koeur sur toi et bonne lecture !

 **Baekjeong** : Mais tellement ! Fleamont Potter cette force de la nature XD, avec toi les papas ont la côte dis donc ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi !

 **Devious Class** : Je te rejoins totalement sur le « pourquoi Lucius est intrigué par Harry ». Ça doit être un truc de sorcier de se rallier au plus puissant haha ou d'opportuniste. On va dire que j'ai pris quelque liberté sur la légilimancie et que Voldemort ben il est super fort et du coup il a pas besoin des yeux XD. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi !

 **Ange de un cisme** : Hahaha, pour le moment je n'ai pas de problème, restons discrets alors XD. Je comprends parfaitement le « sans t'y attendre ». En fait je crois que beaucoup de personne aurait été frustré de ne pas le voir et moi aussi. Et puis il faut faire avancer l'histoire un peu quand même XD. Dans tout les cas, le lundi ça craint toujours haha. Mais regarde on est déjà vendredi. Je suis contente que Fleamont te plaise, j'avoue l'avoir dans le cœur en ce moment. Sirius est toujours mignon haha. J'espère que la suite te plaira beaucoup. Gros koeur sur toi et bonne lecture et merci !

 **Yume reconnance** : Quoi ?! Harry ne pleure pas voyons. Il est au summum du bonheur oui, mais sans les larmes XD. C'est vrai que ça aurait pu être pire…il aurait pu mourir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, koeur sur toi et bonne lecture !

 **Ocechan** : XD, ne refais pas la même erreur, ici le prochain chapitre c'est lundi haha. J'espère que ce chapitre là, te fera patienter comme il faut.

 **Yoru74** : Hahah, merci beaucoup, ça me fais plaisir que tu ais trouvé mon histoire captivante. J'espère que ça sera toujours le cas. Koeur sur toi !

 **BookBlue** : Heeyy ! J'adore Regulus aussi, cette petite tête de mule mignonne. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi (j'aime ton enthousiasme). Merci.

 **Lela des mers** : Arf je suis navrée de te contredire mais les parents de James Potter sont Fleamont et Euphémia (inventeur de la potion qui lisse les cheveux et qui les as rendus encore plus riche que riche). Mais merci pour le compliment. (source : Wiki Harry Potter, autre références : Pottermore, la famille Potter)

 **Felli46** : En effet j'y ai déjà répondu, mais je vais le refaire sans soucis XD. Je ne sais pas quand se termine le Livre I. Je sais en revanche comment il se termine. Maigre compensation, mais je pense qu'on dépassera les 55 chapitres voir les 60 sans presque aucun doute. Voilà, merci pour ta review et ta lecture et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture !

 **Sora94** : On est d'accord, il est complètement fou. Mais c'est le propre d'Harry, d'être aussi téméraire et tête brûlée ! En vérité si on regarde bien Harry à presque toujours beaucoup de chance XD. Une tempête bénéfique, on aura tout vu n'est-ce pas ? Merci à toi pour tes reviews et ta gentillesse qui me touche beaucoup. Gros koeur sur toi, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Yami Shino** : Et bien comme Dumbledore avait plutôt prévu de mourir en étant le dernier maître de la baguette de Sureau il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix de la donner à Harry XD. A mon sens c'est une théorie aussi bancale que celle de James. Et il ne fait aucun doute que si Harry est un tant soi peu en doué en potion c'est grâce à sa mère, je suis d'accord, mais ce n'est pas de l'instinct, la preuve avec le livre il se débrouillait beaucoup mieux qu'Hermione, il est juste pas attentif. Ce pauvre garçon. Pour ce qui est de la remarque sur l'écriture, c'était juste une supposition de la personne qui à mis en place cette théorie (je crois). Dans tout les cas les théories sont là pour plaire à ceux qui ne sont pas satisfait (par exemple moi, je ne suis pas satisfaite que les gens apprécient peu James Potter, snirf). Bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

 **Aude33** : Haha, une histoire avec Harry et Lucius, je te mentirais si je te disais que je n'y avais pas pensé, mais tu as raison ça serait bizarre avec Draco…Vraiment bizarre. Du coup il faudra juste s'armer de patience. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Merci pour tes compliments, ta review, ta lecture. Koeur sur toi.

Voilà, merci encore pour vos reviews, pour vos favs vos follows. Merci à ma bêta **Titou Douh**.

Koeur sur vous et bonne lecture. **Au fait c'est la suite directe de l'autre chapitre** !

.

 **NOUVEAU**

« On se retrouve ensemble  
Après des années de route  
Et l'on vient s'asseoir autour du repas »

San francisco. Maxime le Forestier

.

.

\- Un lit pour trois, c'est insensé... N'est-ce pas, Mr. Evans ?

\- Effectivement, je suis d'accord. Nous avions l'intention de retaper un peu cet endroit.

Fleamont se tourna vers Sirius.

\- Tu souhaites vivre ici ?

\- Si… Si Severus est d'accord. Je lui donnerai de l'argent !

Severus grogna.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de donner de l'argent.

\- Ne soit pas bête, Severus, je peux payer les repas.

\- Tu n'as même pas de travail, dit Harry.

\- Je pourrais en trouver un, râla Sirius.

\- On se calme, les enfants. Severus, tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que Sirius vive ici ?

Severus haussa les épaules.

\- C'est mieux que d'être seul.

\- Si nous sommes d'accord sur ce point, nous pouvons passer à autre chose. Vous auriez dû attendre votre majorité pour utiliser votre baguette et faire ça rapidement. Alors nous allons accélérer ce processus. Peut-on transplaner ici ?

\- Euh, oui…

\- Il n'y pas de protection ?

\- Je ne crois pas.

\- Dans ce cas…Riri, Fifi, Loulou !

Trois « plop » se firent entendre et devant eux, trois elfes identiques apparurent. Ils étaient habillés d'une taie d'oreiller propre et d'un blanc éclatant. Fleamont fit signe à Severus de s'approcher.

\- Je considère Sirius comme mon fils et si vous êtes des amis de James, je ne peux qu'apporter mon aide. Vous êtes encore jeunes mais vous semblez avoir la tête sur les épaules et je vois qu'il y a des adultes responsables présents aux alentours. Alors avec ton consentement, je vais faire mon possible pour rendre cet endroit habitable. Es-tu d'accord ?

\- Je… Euh... Vraiment ?

\- Oui, vraiment.

Fleamont lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et Severus se frotta l'arrière du crâne.

\- Je veux bien un peu d'aide.

\- D'accord, tu n'as qu'une chose à me dire. Veux-tu que nous réparions tous ces meubles, ou devons nous faire peau neuve ?

\- Peau neuve ?

\- On se débarrasse de tout et on remplace.

\- Mais je n'ai pas d'autres meubles !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Severus se tourna vers Harry et lui jeta un regard alarmé. Mais Harry ne pouvait rien dire.

\- Père, dit James, ne perdons pas de temps. Aucun de ces meubles ne peut être vraiment réparé. Je suis d'avis que tu jettes tout, Severus.

\- Nous ne sommes pas chez toi, James. Cet endroit appartient au jeune Severus. Peut-être ce dernier souhaite-t-il conserver certaines choses.

\- Non ! dit Severus précipitamment. Rien ne me plaît ici… Aucun meuble n'a d'importance !

Fleamont fronça les sourcils mais se redressa.

\- Donc… On opte pour de la nouveauté ?

\- Oui, s'il vous plaît…

\- Parfait !

Le patriarche Potter reposa ses yeux sur ses elfes.

\- Riri, je veux que tu passes dans toutes les salles et que tu fasses disparaître tous les meubles. Quand tu arriveras dans la chambre de ces jeunes gens, rassemble leurs affaires et pose-les dans un coin. Je veux que toutes les pièces soient vides.

Riri acquiesça poliment.

\- Fifi, retourne au manoir et demande des gallions à mon épouse. Achète de la peinture et de la cire pour bois, il se tourna vers Severus, quelles couleurs te feraient plaisir ?

\- Euh… Du gris, du bleu… Du vert.

\- Tu as entendu, Fifi : du bleu pâle, du gris clair et du vert amande. Ça sera très bien. Loulou, toi et moi allons nous débarrasser des tapis et du papier peint. Au travail, à présent !

Deux des elfes disparurent immédiatement. Fleamont sortit sa baguette de sa canne sous le regard impressionné des élèves et du père de Lily.

\- Je vous demanderai de rester vers le vestibule, le temps que je vide le salon et la cuisine.

Tous obéirent sans rechigner mais ils se tordirent le cou pour voir le spectacle. Fleamont avait lancé un Evaneso massif sur la pièce. Aussitôt, les canapés, les chaises, la table branlante disparurent.

\- Même la vaisselle ?

\- Même la vaisselle, répondit Sirius avant Severus.

Les placards s'ouvrirent et toute trace de bol fendu, de verre cassé et d'assiette sale s'évapora. Fleamont entra dans la salle de bains du rez-de-chaussée, celle dont la baignoire était brisée. Il fit de nouveau tout disparaître puis, d'un pas décidé, se dirigea vers la cave. Quand il s'enfonça au sous-sol, un elfe apparut et commença en secouant les bras à détacher le papier peint qui tombait en morceaux. Tout était méconnaissable et vide. S'il n'y avait pas encore l'évier de la cuisine, ils auraient eu l'impression de se trouver dans une pièce rectangulaire au parquet tordu. Fleamont remonta et arrangea le sol. Le bois reprit une apparence droite.

A cet instant, Fifi réapparut les bras chargés de pots estampillés « Magic Color ». L'elfe ouvrit les pots et Fleamont agita sa baguette pour couvrir le parquet de vernis ainsi que les escaliers. Fifi avait, lui, entrepris de nettoyer les vitres. Les produits et les chiffons s'activaient pour retirer l'épaisse crasse des fenêtres. Riri revint au salon dans un « pop » sonore.

\- Il n'y a plus de meuble mais une odeur extrêmement nauséabonde a failli tuer Riri dans la salle du fond.

Fleamont leva les yeux au ciel et monta les escaliers. Sur ses talons, Severus, Sirius et Harry jetèrent des coups d'œil curieux aux autres salles. La chambre de Severus était vide de son lit et de son bureau et toutes leurs affaires avaient été entassées au milieu de la pièce. La salle de bains était aussi vide que la chambre d'Eileen et la porte de la chambre de Tobias était grande ouverte.

\- En effet, l'odeur n'est pas fameuse. Riri, retourne au manoir et apporte la potion de Résilience.

Fleamont mit un mouchoir sur son nez et ouvrit les fenêtres de la chambre de Tobias. Severus comprit que l'odeur était moins forte et supposa que c'était le lit qui devait empester. Des chiffons passèrent devant son nez et se collèrent comme des ventouses aux verres des vitres. Riri revint avec un pot qui avait la forme d'un contenant à miel en argile. D'un coup de baguette, Fleamont fit en sorte que les murs soient recouverts de la potion et lança un incendio.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? demanda Sirius.

\- La potion de Résilience permet de détruire les miasmes, les bactéries, les moisissures et redonne son aspect initial au support.

Les flammes de l'incendio prirent une teinte rose et léchèrent paresseusement le mur.

\- Ici, ça prendra un peu de temps alors occupons nous du salon. Riri, avec moi.

Ils redescendirent dans la pièce à vivre. Lily, James et Charles étudiaient l'endroit avec parcimonie.

\- Il est temps de passer aux meubles. Riri, Fifi, Loulou, vous allez ramener de l'annexe : deux canapés, trois fauteuils, la petite table en marbre, la grande table en bois. La baignoire à pieds, de quoi refaire la tuyauterie, ainsi que huit chaises. Ça devrait faire l'affaire.

Les elfes mirent une demi-heure à ramener tout ce que Fleamont avait demandé. Dans la partie salon, en face de la cheminée, il colla contre le mur un des canapés, un fauteuil, plaça en face l'autre canapé et les deux autres fauteuils et au milieu la petite table de marbre. Il mit au milieu de la continuité salon/cuisine la grande table en bois sculpté et les chaises. Les elfes avaient aussi ramené des plats en argent, des couverts et des assiettes et rangeaient tout ça dans les armoires et placard nouvellement vernis. Fleamont fit apparaître des coussins sur les fauteuils et canapés et invita tout le monde à s'asseoir. Il disposa des tasses de thé sur la petite table et pendant que l'un des elfes réparait la tuyauterie, ils burent en discutant. Enfin, seul Fleamont parlait. Il posait plein de questions à chaque enfant mais tous étaient trop subjugués pour lui répondre sans bafouiller. Même Harry.

Loulou revint pour dire que la pièce du fond était propre et nette, que les peintures avaient été posées, que le bois avait retrouvé sa clarté. Fleamont refit alors une liste de choses à apporter et monta à l'étage pour superviser l'agencement.

Harry, Severus et Sirius patientaient nerveusement et Charles Evans avait un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

\- Incroyable, c'est incroyable et ma fille pourra faire tout ça… Incroyable !

James aussi souriait niaisement. Mais ça, c'était parce que Lily l'avait complimenté en disant qu'il était un ami en or. Severus ne pouvait qu'approuver, sa bouche restait toujours grande ouverte, la surprise l'empêchant de la fermer. Harry se contentait de suivre des yeux Fleamont Potter qui s'activait comme un chef de chantier.

Après plus d'une heure d'attente, Fleamont redescendit et afficha un sourire satisfait.

\- Vous pouvez venir voir vos nouvelles chambres.

Les trois garçons se précipitèrent à l'étage. Dans la chambre de Severus avait était installé un tapis aux couleurs de Serpentard. Le mur était peint dans un gris argenté et les rideaux des fenêtres étaient d'un vert amande magnifique. Au milieu, dont la tête était collée au mur, se dressait un lit à baldaquin au style ancien et aux boiseries joliment sculptées. Deux armoires avaient été installées et entre elles, un bureau et une chaise. Au plafond, un petit lustre était suspendu et les lumières magiques brillaient faiblement, atténuées par la lueur du jour qui traversait les vitres.

Fleamont ouvrit ensuite la chambre d'Eileen qui jouissait du même style de lit. Cette fois-ci, les couleurs étaient celles de Gryffondor. Les rideaux étaient rouges mais la peinture était vert pâle. Une énorme bibliothèque reposait contre le mur en face du lit et au niveau des fenêtres se trouvait le bureau. Harry, Severus et Sirius trouvèrent leurs livres déjà installés.

Puis vint le moment de la visite de la chambre de Tobias. La pièce dégageait une douce odeur de pin et de propre. Deux lits un peu moins grands étaient placés au niveau des deux murs opposés, entre eux deux petites tables de chevet et en face deux bureaux. Tout était dans les tons crème et Severus avait un sourire conquis.

\- La salle de bains possède une baignoire mais celle du haut reste une douche… Que j'ai un peu modifiée.

En effet, ce n'était plus le bac aux lourdes tâches de tartre et d'autres choses mais une salle de bains à l'italienne dont la mosaïque bleue étincelait.

\- Maintenant, venez voir le clou du spectacle. Il paraîtrait que vous êtes un potioniste doué. C'est une matière où mon fils ne semble pas briller... Quel dommage, vraiment ! C'était pourtant une qualité familiale.

Tout en parlant, il les traîna vers la cave et Severus hoqueta de surprise en voyant ce qu'elle était devenue : les petites lucarnes étaient propres et les poutres lustrées et vernies. Au milieu de la pièce trônait un chaudron sur des pierres de feu supposées brûler pour l'éternité. Une immense bibliothèque envahissait le mur et tout un bureau alourdi de fioles se tenait sur le mur opposé. Dans la bibliothèque, Severus put voir qu'en plus des livres se trouvaient des contenants avec divers produits. Tout pour faire ses propres potions.

\- C'est… Pour moi ?

\- Évidement ! C'est chez vous, après tout. Ces livres prenaient la poussière chez nous. J'ose espérer que si nous avons besoin d'un petit remontant, vous serez présent pour le confectionner.

\- Tout ce que vous voudrez ! dit Severus d'une voix émue.

Ils finirent par remonter dans le salon pour tous se retrouver. Fleamont posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

\- Hé bien voilà, James. Es-tu satisfait ? J'ai fait comme tu m'as dit.

\- Père !

\- Ah, oui ! Ça devait être un secret... Ça m'a échappé.

Severus fixa James, estomaqué, et le brun fronça les sourcils en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

\- C'était pour te remercier… Pour Remus et Sirius. Pas de quoi faire toute une histoire, d'accord ?

Fleamont regarda son fils en souriant.

\- Bien... Il semblerait que mon travail ici soit terminé.

\- Vous partez déjà, Mr. Potter ? fit Charles.

\- Voyons, appelez-moi Fleamont.

\- Seulement si vous m'appelez Charles.

\- Dans ce cas, Charles, c'était un plaisir d'avoir passé cette matinée avec vous.

Fleamont serra de nouveau la main de Charles et le père de Lily le retint un instant.

\- Demain, nous organisons un repas. Nous avons invité Mr. Corgan et ses fils, je ne sais pas si vous les connaissez.

\- Septimus Corgan, c'est cela ?

\- Oui, exactement. Peut-être pourriez-vous venir ? Il n'y aura rien de magique, juste des plats préparés par ma femme et moi.

\- Vous m'invitez ?

\- Avec votre épouse et votre fils, cela va de soi.

\- Quelle joie ! Je serai ravi de venir. Il n'y a rien de mieux que de se faire inviter lors d'une belle journée d'été ! Dans ce cas, à demain ! Les enfants, passez une bonne journée et ne faites pas trop de bêtises.

Tous les adolescents lui répondirent dans un brouhaha de « bonne journée » et « merci beaucoup ». Fleamont disparut dans les flammes en rigolant. Deux de ses elfes disparurent avec lui. James se mit au milieu de la pièce.

\- Voici Riri, il travaillera pour toi, Severus, désormais. Il fera en sorte que vous ne mourriez pas de faim et que la maison soit toujours propre.

L'elfe s'avança vers Severus.

\- Riri est très content de s'occuper de sa propre maison.

\- Euh… Merci.

L'elfe couina et disparut.

\- Il semblerait que je n'ai plus grand choses à faire ici non plus. Lily, ma chérie, je te laisse, ne rentre pas trop tard ce soir.

\- Oui, papa.

\- Au revoir James, Severus, Sirius, Harry.

\- Au revoir Mr. Evans, à demain !

Dès que Charles disparut de la maison, James frappa dans ses mains.

\- Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses !

\- Qui sont ?

\- C'est évident ! sourit Sirius. Qui dit nouvelle maison dit…

\- Pendaison de crémaillère, s'amusa Lily.

\- Exactement ! s'exclama James. Enfin, avec l'accord du propriétaire.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Severus et ce dernier se mit à rougir.

\- Et je suis censé faire quoi ?

\- Inviter tous tes amis.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche, toussa légèrement.

\- James Potter, Sirius Black, Lily Evans, Harry Adams… Voulez-vous bien venir à ma pendaison de crémaillère ?

Ils se mirent tous à rire. James finit par tirer Severus et le mettre devant la cheminée pour qu'il poursuive son travail d'invitations.

Severus contacta d'abord Rebecca qui accepta immédiatement. Le brun avait proposé que tout le monde dorme chez lui et la jeune fille était arrivée avec ses affaires dans les mains. Quand il invita Cassie, ce dernier leur dit qu'ils avaient un jour d'avance mais quand il comprit que c'était une soirée entre jeunes, il bondit sans attendre. Vint le tour de William. Le temps qu'il aille chercher ses affaires, Louis leur fit la conversation en s'intéressant tout particulièrement à Harry. Et enfin Severus contacta Remus Lupin. Ce dernier afficha un air ahuri en apprenant qu'il était invité. Il accepta aussi rapidement que les autres.

Ils établirent un plan des lits avant de profiter de la soirée. Severus laissa sa chambre à Rebecca et Cassie. James se dévoua pour dormir sur l'un des canapés, de même que Remus. Sirius, lui, se proposa pour dormir dans la chambre du milieu avec Harry et eut droit à un regard assassin de la part de William, ce qui fit rire Severus. Au final, les deux bruns dormiraient dans la chambre du fond et Harry et William dans l'ancienne chambre d'Eileen. Il était convenu que James ramènerait Lily chez elle.

Harry était aux anges. Depuis qu'il était ici, il n'avait pas remarqué comme les choses avaient changé, comme ils avaient tous changé. D'un œil rêveur, il regarda James et Severus disputer une partie sévère d'échecs tandis que Sirius les encourageait chacun leur tour. Assis autour de la table, William et Rebecca écoutaient Lily leur faire le récit de la matinée, tandis que Cassie et Remus parlaient plantes avec sérieux.

Il avait sous les yeux exactement tout ce qu'il aurait voulu avoir. Sa famille, leurs amis, des amis. Il décelait les prémices de ce que deviendraient ses parents. Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de regarder ses parents. Il le fit avec tellement d'intensité, gravant leur image dans sa tête. Leurs sourires, leurs rires, leurs regards qui pétillaient de joie. James et ses cheveux noirs, qu'il ébouriffait dès qu'il réfléchissait. Lily et ses magnifiques yeux verts entourés de ses cils clairs.

Il savoura enfin la chance qu'il avait : celle de connaître ses parents au meilleur moment de leurs vies, au moment où aucun problème ne se profilait. Au moment où tout était parfait. Et c'était parfait.

Il tourna la tête en direction de William et son cœur sembla ne pas supporter plus de joie. Il était en train de s'étouffer de bonheur. La soirée de Lucius et Voldemort ne ressemblait plus qu'à un mauvais souvenir.

\- Donc Adams est le seul à ne pas avoir seize ans.

\- Merci, Potter, de noter qu'en plus d'être le plus petit, je suis aussi le plus jeune, s'amusa Harry.

\- Au point où on en est, on peut s'appeler par nos prénoms.

\- Il serait temps ! Je suis fatigué d'entendre Black quand je me réveille. Je vais peut-être changer de nom.

\- Qu'est ce que tu dirais de Potter ?

\- Sirius Potter… Ça sonne bien. Sirius Rogue aussi. Sirius Adams !

\- On a compris que ton prénom allait avec les noms de famille de tout le monde.

\- Sirius Evans ?

\- Ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin, dit James.

Ils passèrent tout le reste de l'après-midi à s'occuper avec diverses activités. Ils se rendirent à la rivière, se promenèrent dans la forêt, prirent le thé chez les Evans qui finirent par les prier de déguerpir parce qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux. Ils finirent par traîner dans la cave pour tester le nouveau laboratoire de potions. Puis vint le repas du soir. Riri avait fait ce pourquoi il était là et avait préparé un repas digne des rois. Tous s'assirent autour de la table. L'elfe avait même rapporté des chaises en plus.

\- C'est quand même une table vraiment étrange, dit Remus.

\- Le genre de chose qu'on ne verrait pas à Poudlard, ajouta Cassie.

\- Autant de Serpentard que de Gryffondor à la même table.

\- Et une Serdaigle, ne m'oubliez pas !

\- Tu es en minorité, ma petite Beckie.

\- Où est passé notre Poufsouffle ? râla-t-elle.

\- Migale est en Chine pour les vacances.

\- Harry, c'est vrai que tu vas être le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch cette année ? demanda James.

\- Si l'équipe vote pour moi, normalement oui.

\- Écoutez-le, il fait son modeste, plaisanta Sirius.

\- Donc on sera rivaux pour de bon.

\- C'est une perspective alléchante, mais mon niveau est au-dessus du tien, James. Fais-toi une raison.

Lily pouffa et James grogna. Il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose quand il bondit de sa chaise comme un lion.

\- Bon sang ! C'est un serpent !

Harry se redressa ainsi que toute la table. Lord était monté sur le pied de la table et pointait sa tête vers l'assiette de James.

\- _Lord,_ _descends_ _de là !_

 _\- Mais moi aussi je voulais manger avec vous… Tout le monde s'amuse sauf moi, fais-moi parler._

\- _Bon sang, non ! Tu…_

\- Harry ?

\- _Quoi ?_

Harry remarqua que le silence s'était fait autour de lui, seul Lord sifflait son mécontentement. Severus le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

\- Tu as parlé fourchelangue.

\- Quoi ? Non…

Harry posa son regard sur Sirius qui faisait oui de la tête. Il se tourna vers William dont le visage ne reflétait strictement rien.

\- Je suis un animagus.

\- QUOI ?!

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Sirius.

\- Je me transforme en chien, Harry parle fourchelangue… On a tous nos petits secrets.

\- Ce ne sont plus des secrets si tu dévoiles tout comme ça, râla James.

\- J'ai triché lors de l'examen de BUSE d'Arithmancie, dit Cassie.

\- C'est une blague, j'espère ?! fit William.

\- Tu es étonné que Cassie triche mais tu ne l'es pas que je parle fourchelangue ?

\- Je suis surtout déçu que tu ne m'aies jamais parlé de ton serpent alors que tout le monde sait qu'il vit dans la chambre.

\- Tu savais ?!

\- Harry... Quand tu dors, tu le fais flotter dans les airs.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- C'est bon, je crois que je dois faire avec le fait de découvrir chaque jour de nouvelles choses… Et puis, c'est plutôt sexy de t'entendre parler fourchelangue.

Harry afficha un sourire conquis et William le lui rendit.

\- J'ai cassée ma baguette en début d'année, fit Rebecca. Celle que j'utilise est la baguette de ma grand-mère… Qui est morte, j'ai tellement honte.

Cassie caressa le dos de sa petite amie en souriant.

\- D'autres secrets ? Lily ?

\- Franchement… Je n'ai rien de bizarre, de honteux ou d'étrange à cacher. Donc non.

\- William ?

\- Je crains d'être une personne terriblement banale et sans intérêt. Je n'ai pas de super pouvoir. Navré.

Harry glissa une main contre sa cuisse et William lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Remus ?

\- Remus n'a pas de secret, fit James.

\- Si, j'en ai un.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le Gryffondor. Harry et Severus le regardèrent, les yeux ronds.

\- Je suis un loup-garou, dit-il faiblement.

Un silence s'abattit de nouveau sur la pièce.

\- Alors Severus avait raison, dit Lily, soufflée.

\- Comment tu le vis ? demanda Cassie.

\- Cassie, on ne pose pas ce genre de question ! On ne vit pas bien le fait d'être un loup-garou !

\- Tu parles, il se transforme en bête sanguinaire chaque pleine lune. Désolé, Harry, mais tu viens de baisser dans le classement des choses cools, fit William.

Harry lui donna un coup de pied.

\- Je peux très bien jouer les bêtes sanguinaires aussi.

\- Ah oui ? Je suis curieux de voir ça..., dit le brun un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

\- STOP, arrêtez ce flirt indécent ! cria Cassie.

Harry et William rigolèrent.

\- Vous… Vous n'avez pas peur ?

Remus observa les Serpentard et les deux filles, estomaqué par leur nonchalance.

\- Peur de quoi ? Ce n'est pas la pleine lune, cette nuit.

\- Tu es dans le même dortoir que James et Sirius et ils ne sont pas encore morts... Soit tu es végétarien, soit tu n'apprécies pas la chaire humaine. Si j'étais un loup-garou je les aurais mangés, dit Lily.

\- Je suppose que les professeurs le savent, ajouta William. S'ils ne disent rien alors c'est qu'il n'y a pas de danger.

\- Et puis tu n'es pas dangereux, souffla Severus, alors tout va bien.

Remus, James et Sirius avaient les yeux écarquillés. Ils n'en revenaient pas de les voir en parler comme quelque chose de normal.

\- Je suis aussi un animagus. Severus, un secret à partager ?

\- Ne change pas de sujet, Potter ! C'est quoi ces histoires, vous êtes tous des animagus ?!

\- Non. Juste moi, James et Peter.

\- Pettigrow en est un !? s'offusqua Severus.

\- C'est un rat… Désolé, Severus.

\- Et tu te transformes en quoi, demanda Lily.

\- En cerf. Je suis plutôt cool. On est d'accord que tout ça reste entre nous ?

\- Pitié oui, fit Harry.

\- Je ne comprends pas, Harry. Tu devrais être fier de parler fourchelangue en étant Serpentard.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Ai-je envie qu'on se prosterne devant moi parce que je parle aux serpents ? Non, merci. Je préfère montrer de quoi je suis capable au lieu de me reposer sur mes lauriers.

Harry leva le nez et toute la table se mit à rire.

\- Je promets de ne rien dire, dit Rebecca.

\- Je promets d'emporter tous ces secrets dans ma tombe, dit Cassie.

\- Je le promets aussi, dit Lily.

\- Idem… Sauf si ma vie est en danger, je vous balance tous sans hésiter, dit William.

\- J'en étais sûr ! s'exclama Sirius. Je te l'avais dit, Harry ! Un délinquant prêt à voir le monde brûler !

\- Un délinquant sexy, plaisanta Harry. Ne fais pas cette tête, Sirius, je saurai le faire taire.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça, ricana William.

\- On s'éloigne tout de même du dernier secret de la soirée. Severus, conclus ce repas étrange avec quelque chose de particulier.

Severus secoua la tête en souriant.

\- Je n'ai pas de secret… Mais je voudrais tous vous remercier d'être venus ce soir et pour l'enterrement. Peut-être que mon secret c'est que… Je ne me suis jamais autant amusé qu'aujourd'hui. Merci.

Toute la table sourit timidement.

\- Eeettt voilà comment on plombe l'ambiance, fit Sirius.

\- La ferme Pat, râla Remus.

\- Ouais, la ferme Pat, répéta James.

Ils se remirent à rire et bientôt les discussions animées reprirent. A la fin de la soirée, Lily embrassa tout le monde et elle et James sortirent de la maison. Rebecca salua tout le monde poliment et alla se coucher. Cassie, Remus, Severus et Sirius s'assirent en face du feu et parlèrent potions, tandis que William et Harry restèrent assis à table.

\- Tu es un animagus, toi aussi ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu parles fourchelangue, tu as un serpent… Il y a d'autre secret que je dois savoir ?

\- A quoi penses-tu ? Et non, je ne me transforme pas en animal, mais qui sait... Un jour, peut-être.

\- A quoi je pense… Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce qui avait attrapé ta robe quand on a pris les calèches.

\- Tu parles des sombrals…

William secoua doucement la tête.

\- Des sombrals… Ce sont des sombrals qui tirent les calèches. Qui as-tu vu mourir ?

\- Tu n'as aucun tact.

\- Je t'ai dit que je voulais savoir.

William glissa sa main dans celle d'Harry et le blond posa sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Mon parrain. Je l'ai vu mourir.

Le brun embrassa sa tempe.

\- Tu n'as vraiment aucun secret ? Tu ne peux pas être aussi banal que tu le dis, s'amusa Harry.

\- Mon plus grand secret... Je crois que c'est toi, Harry.

Harry leva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son petit-ami, William se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser mais ils reçurent tous deux un coussin dans la tête, lancé par Sirius et James qui venait de revenir.

\- Vous avez une chambre !

William leur tendit un sourire narquois.

\- Je sais que tu es jaloux Sirius, mais il y a d'autres façons de montrer son mécontentement.

\- En faisant comme toi : en boudant ?

William se leva, les sourcils froncés.

\- Au moins, je ne passe mon temps à faire le type intéressé dans le seul but d'attirer l'attention d'une autre personne.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux et se mit à bégayer.

\- Qu'es… Quoi ?

William se mit à rire et salua tout le monde.

\- Je te laisse méditer sur ça, Sirius. Passez une bonne nuit, à demain.

\- Bonne nuit Will, dit Cassie joyeusement.

Harry observa Sirius, qui était rouge comme une pivoine. Apparemment, la clairvoyance de William venait de faire des ravages.

\- Qui est cette personne, Pat ?! s'exclama James.

\- C'est n'importe quoi, répondit-il. Ce type est fou. Harry… Il faudra que tu prêtes tes lunettes à ton copain.

Harry se leva à son tour en ricanant et jeta un regard à Severus qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- Moi, je crois au contraire qu'il a visé juste... Sur ce, bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit, Harry…

\- Bonne nuit, Severus.

Harry lui adressa un sourire doux avant de monter à l'étage. Il trouva William en train de se changer. Harry referma la porte derrière lui, le brun jeta son haut sur le bureau et regarda Harry les sourcils froncés.

\- Je te préviens, Adams : si tu me largues pour Sirius, je le tue, je te tue et je me tue ensuite.

Harry laissa sa mâchoire se décrocher.

\- Quoi ? Mais tu viens de lui dire…

\- C'était pour avoir l'air impressionnant.

Harry se mit à rire devant la mine contrariée de William.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de ça. Tu fais déjà peur, Sirius est terrifié par toi en plus… Tu grandis plus vite que les autres. Et puis je pense que tu as raison.

Harry retira son t-shirt et son jean et récupéra son pyjama. William l'enlaça par derrière et le blond frissonna.

\- Reste comme ça.

Harry abandonna son pyjama et se laissa tirer sur le lit par le brun. Il tomba sur lui et ils se glissèrent en rigolant sous la couverture.

\- Tu sais quelque chose que je ne sais pas ?

\- Quoi, ton radar à gay ne fonctionne pas ? fit Harry en faisant rouler ses yeux.

\- Harry, ça n'existe pas ce genre de radar.

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment tu as su qu'il fallait m'embrasser, alors ?

\- Non, j'ai juste répondu à une pulsion. Rien à voir avec un radar. Une pulsion et des suppositions. Du coup, heureusement que tu l'étais.

\- Non, je ne l'étais pas. Tu m'as transformé.

\- Et tu en as profité pour courir dans les bras d'un autre...

Harry sentait les reproches sous la plaisanterie.

\- C'est bon, dis que je suis une traînée, fit Harry mi-figue, mi-raisin en se détournant de William.

Le brun glissa une main sur le ventre d'Harry pour le tirer vers lui.

\- Tu trouves que je suis chiant ?

\- Oui, Chester, tu es chiant.

\- Dis-moi pour qui en pince Sirius...

Harry rigola.

\- Cette manie que tu as de changer de sujet, c'est aussi très chiant.

\- Il faut que je dise ce que j'ai en tête avant de l'oublier. Là, j'ai très envie de quelque chose mais j'ai peur que ça me fasse oublier de te poser la question. Alors qui ?

\- Devine.

La tête de William bascula en arrière en signe de réflexion.

\- … James et lui se connaissent depuis longtemps, ils ont plus l'air de frères qu'autre chose. Ça m'étonnerait que ça soit Cassie ou moi, vu que j'ai l'air de l'effrayer. Je dirais que... Soit tu lui plais vraiment, soit il camoufle ses désirs pour Remus. Mais je vais réduire ma liste à toi et Severus parce qu'il a décidé de venir vivre ici alors que je suis sûr qu'il aurait pu aller chez James. Vu que tu es en couple et qu'il n'a pas fait des pieds et des mains pour partager sa chambre avec Severus et qu'ils ont un certains passif… J'opterais pour Severus.

Harry s'était redressé, choqué par sa tirade et par l'esprit d'analyse de William.

\- Harry ?

\- Tu es quoi ?! Une sorte de génie ?! C'est quoi cette façon de penser comme un détective ?

William observa Harry qui avait l'air vraiment impressionné.

\- Non, j'ai juste déduis en fonction de ce que je ferais si j'étais à sa place. Même si Cassie ouvrait sa porte pour moi, si j'avais une infime chance de suivre la personne que je veux, je le ferais. Et toi, tu ferais quoi ?

Harry réfléchit longuement.

\- Je resterais où je suis jusqu'à trouver une solution pour moi… Ou qu'elle me tombe dans le bec.

\- C'est en ça qu'on est différents. Tu restes où tu es pour ne déranger personne parce que tu évalues trop mal l'importance des amis. Pourtant, tu n'es pas le seul à qui ça plaît de se sentir utile. Je pense que James a dû se sentir un peu trahi que son ami choisisse quelqu'un d'autre. D'un autre coté, James serait sûrement prêt à faire quelques sacrifices juste pour suivre Lily.

Harry se laissa de nouveau tomber sur le lit et observa le plafond. Les paroles de William s'insinuaient dans son esprit comme des lames. Lui avait préféré choisir de sauver tout le monde plutôt que d'être égoïste. Il avait du mal à comprendre que l'on puisse sacrifier sa vie juste pour une personne. Parce que sa mère et son père avaient sacrifié la leur pour lui. L'amour semblait faire faire des choix inappropriés. Harry tourna la tête vers William qui était étrangement silencieux, et il se rendit compte que c'était ça qui l'effrayait le plus. Parce qu'il savait que quoiqu'il arrive, il continuerait à sacrifier sa vie pour les autres et pas uniquement pour une personne. C'était pour cette raison qu'il ne s'était pas arrêté en voyant Ginny. Ceci dit, s'il continuait sur ce chemin là, Harry se sentait capable d'être réellement égoïste et de protéger uniquement ce qu'il désirait protéger. Et il avait la sensation que William serait parfaitement heureux que ça arrive.

Au final, c'était toujours une question de sacrifice... Harry ne pouvait cependant accepter l'aide de personne. Parce ce que tout ceux qui l'entouraient étaient soit blessés soit morts. C'était une certitude, à présent : s'il devait faire quelque chose, il le ferait seul, et quand bien même cela ouvrirait un chemin de souffrance, il ne faillirait pas.

Il n'y aurait pas de Maugrey, de Sirius, d'Edwige, de Remus, de Dumbledore, de James et de Lily morts ni d'Arthur attaqué, ou de George blessé. Il n'y aurait pas de Regulus mort non plus, ni de Draco Malfoy attaqué, parce qu'il changerait tout ça. Il ferait en sorte que si toutes ces personnes meurent, ce soit en ayant vécu comme il le fallait. Et si avec ça, il avait l'infime chance de vivre aussi quelque chose de bien... Il le ferait.

\- Harry ?

\- J'ai perdu une année… Je ne regrette pas Artus. Mais j'ai perdu une année.

William se redressa pour le regarder dans les yeux. La respiration du blond s'accéléra soudainement.

\- Mais tu n'aimes que moi ?

Harry dévisagea William. A ce moment, oui, il n'aimait personne d'autre. Le blond enlaça le cou d'Harry et pour toute réponse lui offrit un baiser. Baiser qui se transforma en caresse. Puis ce furent des soupirs, des gémissements, des râles avant que le sommeil ne les prenne, enlacés l'un contre l'autre.

.

.

A suivre

 **Voilà un chapitre tout en douceur, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message pour me dire si c'est le cas ou non (on sait jamais). Je vous dis donc à lundi. Ce sera le premier mai et peut-être que vous le passerez en famille (moi oui). Koeur sur vous.**


	42. Siffle-moi

Ouah je suis vraiment contente que le chapitre dernier vous a plu. On continue un peu dans le mignon et détendue avec les deux prochains chapitres (ou seulement celui-ci je ne sais plus).

Je crois qu'il y a de nouveau un problème avec les reviews, snirf. Je veux dire, je reçois les mails de notification et je peux les lires sur ma boite mail, mais ils ne s'affichent plus sur la page des reviews de la fic (ça m'avait déjà fais le coup sur summertime, ça avait duré une semaine). Fin bref, je vous laisse avec les réponses et la suite.

 **JBE** : Je te promets que ça continue un peu plus. J'espère que ça te plaira !

 **Krankar Volund** : Pour les avoir sous les yeux tel Molly Weasley XD. J'aurais pu en effet, mais la flemme de faire apparaître tout un tas de gens, d'un autre coté, c'est presque tout comme en fin de compte. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont beaucoup squatter les uns chez les autres. Merci du compliment, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **DeviousClass** : J'en sais absolument rien, je te l'avoue:/.

 **Ange de un cisme** : En voilà une bonne chose je n'ai jamais particulièrement aimé les neveux de Donald, du coup les imaginer travailler ça me va très bien haha. XD il va mourir de bonheur à défaut de mourir sous les sorts de Voldemort, c'est peut-être mieux finalement. Pour ce qui est des films d'horreur, Alien 4 et mon film favoris, vraiment de tout mon petit cœur. J'adore avoir peur. Tu as raison le prochain alien est la suite de prometheus. J'ai hâte. J'espère que la suite te plaira, ça va continuer à être mignon. Koeur sur toi.

 **BookBlue** : Qu'on fait James et Lily mmhh…je te laisse imaginer ça en toute tranquillité. Pour moi il n'y a aucun doute sur comment cela se passe pour eux haha. Ah vroui William…ce petit chou au regard mauvais haha. J'espère que la suite t'enthousiasmera toujours autant. Gros koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Alycia Panther** : Je me demande bien qui sera ce quelqu'un XD. Bon peut-être que la suite ne se passe pas exactement comme ça, mais peut-être qu'elle te plaira plus. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Ptitcoeurfragile** : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite !

 **Chapel Lucie** : Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire XD. Il se passe beaucoup de chose en peu de chose haha. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **Eniarua** : Je crois qu'Harry tente de sauver Seveurs depuis le début. Il a quand même passé ses deux premières années dans le passé à faire en sorte qu'il se fasse des amis et qu'ils se détournent de Voldemort. Alors cela ne fais aucun doute qu'Harry est totalement dans le déni XD, mais il faut le pardonner, il a plein de chose à faire et son cerveau est tout brouillé. Tu as raison, Harry est blond et je me suis trompée, on est jamais à l'abri de quelques erreurs huhu. Alors pour ta réponse, je suis désolée du coup de ne pas avoir vraiment prévenue, mais du coup je t'ai répondue au chapitre 36 ou 38 je ne sais plus. Mais je t'ai répondue dans tout les cas. E je continuerais ici. Merci pour ta review et ta lecture, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant. Koeur sur toi.

 **Noah2209** : Tu as parfaitement le droit de rajouter Potter Senior, mais songe à rallonger ton top XD, qui sait si d'autres perso se mettent à te plaire haha. Merci pour tes compliments et ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **Angelyoru** : On est d'accord, la vie serait plus facile si on avait ce genre de gars autour de nous XD. Oui chapitre tout en douceur sans grand rebondissement et ça continue. Ils en ont tous assez bavé, alors je les laisse tranquille haha…pour le moment. Merci pour ta lecture, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Koeur sur toi.

 **Serpenta** : Haha merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment contente qu'il ait plu, c'est une petite pause parmi toutes les aventures qu'ils vivent tous. Et comme c'était tendu, il fallait contrebalancer. J'avoue que j'étais pressée d'en arriver là et je suis ravie de l'acceuil. Merci pour tes compliments super motivant qui font grave plaisir. J'espère que je serais toujours à la hauteur et que vous continuerez à trouver ça bien. Merci aussi pour ma bêta, ça me touche beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Gros koeur sur toi.

 **Sora94** : Salut petite perle. Un peu rapide certes mais j'en partage encore un peu juste pour vous. Merci pour tes mots doux et ta lecture, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi !

 **Yume resonnance** : Mhh je la mets en scène coupée XD. Lord est juste redescendu en sifflant que c'était une véritable injustice qu'il ne soit pas invité. Mais je crois que tu es juste triste qu'Harry ne fasse pas plus de câlin à Lord XD. Voyons, Will n'est pas aussi fourbe…enfin je crois XD. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **LadyAliceRiddleSnape** : Mais c'est une tempête efficace heureusement. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre et de m'avoir laissé un petit message. Koeur sur toi.

 **Pour les quatre autres, Moony's Word, Millon, Landlesslord et Luffynette, je ne vois malheureusement pas vos reviews sur le site (bug que je ne comprends pas et qui m'énerve énormément). Donc je vous réponds grâce à ma boite mail.**

 **Luffynette** : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite.

 **LandlessLord** : Haha merci, mais je vais avoir du mal avec celle ou ça parle de daphné greengrass, pour le coup je ne lis vraiment que du mXm. Erf, je n'arrive malheureusement pas à voir la fin de ton message. Du coup je te répondrais en privée quand il apparaitra de nouveau. Merci pour les idées de lecture, mais j'avoue que je vais commencer à manquer de temps et entre lire et écrire je devrais faire un choix. Mais merci quand même !

 **Millon** : Tu vois juste encore une fois XD. Je vais pas m'en priver maintenant qu'ils sont tous réunis, en plus j'adore ça les repas de famille (et ça tombe un 1er mai quel timming parfait XD). Bon, j'étais clairement en manque d'imagination pour les noms des elfes et il fallait que ça soit facile à retenir XD. Et comme d'habitude je te remercie vraiment pour ton soutien et tes compliments et le fait que tu trouves un peu de temps pour écrire une review, ça me fais vraiment plaisir. J'espère de tout mon cœur que tu continueras à apprécier cette histoire. Gros koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Moony's Words** : Harry aurait pu, mais il n'est pas censé savoir que Sirius à fugué et Regulus ne connait pas vraiment la nature des relations entre Sirius et Harry et imagine qu'il apprenne que Sirius est partit chez des serpentards il risquerait de le prendre très mal. Mais tu as raison, j'avoue ne pas avoir pensé au fait qu'Harry aurait pu demander des nouvelles (ou peut-être que je le dis dans les prochains chapitres mais là tout de suite je ne m'en souviens plus). Mais il y a aussi le fait qu'Harry n'est pas infaillible et ça prendra une certaine tournure dans la suite. Haha, j'espère qu'ils seront mignon. Voici la suite, merci pour ta review et ta lecture. Koeur sur toi.

Voilà. Merci encore à ma bêta **Titou Douh**. J'espère que cette histoire de review se réglera vite. Koeur sur vous et bonne lecture.

.

SIFFLE-MOI

"Il l'aperçoit au bout de la rue embrumée

Il s'approche de son oreille pour lui sussurer

Des mots d'amour, écoute baby"

Un homme qui aime les femmes. TRYO

.

.

William se réveilla avec la sensation d'avoir perdu quelque chose et celle d'étouffer. Il ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte que toutes les couvertures avaient été poussées sur lui. Il grogna et les jeta au sol. Il tourna la tête sur le coté et tomba sur la seule chose qu'il souhaitait. Harry s'était éloigné de lui durant la nuit. Il lui tournait le dos et William devinait au léger mouvement de son corps qu'il dormait encore. Il fit courir son regard sur le corps du blond. Il avait fini par dormir nu et une pellicule de sueur couvrait son corps.

Harry avait du mourir de chaud durant la nuit. Lui-même sentait la moiteur de la pièce. Il allongea le bras et déposa ses doigts sur la nuque du blond qui tressaillit légèrement. William bougea un peu pour se rapprocher. Il descendit sa main en une douce caresse le long de sa colonne vertébrale et s'arrêta au creux de ses reins.

\- Plus bas…

William papillonna des yeux. Harry bougea un peu pour tendre son bassin.

\- Plus bas, répéta-t-il.

Le brun s'approcha du corps transpirant d'Harry. Il colla son torse au dos de ce dernier et passa une main sur son ventre tout en embrassant sa nuque.

\- Il fait trop chaud pour aller plus bas.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ?

\- J'essaie de te faire languir.

Harry se tourna brusquement.

\- Soit, ne fais rien.

Le blond se redressa, s'assit au bord du lit et fit un mouvement pour se mettre debout. Mouvement que William intercepta en le tirant de nouveau sur le matelas. Harry se laissa tomber sur le dos en rigolant.

\- Tu es un piètre menteur, William Chester.

\- Tu es un sale aguicheur, Harry Adams.

Pour toute réponse, Harry lécha son menton. Le brun lui donna ses doigts à lécher et le blond s'exécuta, lapant comme un chaton. William poussa Harry pour le tourner sur le côté passa une main entre ses fesses. Harry soupira immédiatement. Les doigts de William le fouillèrent avec une dextérité appuyée. Le Serpentard faisait jouer son index et son majeur en Harry, cherchant de quoi le faire crier et il ne mit pas longtemps à y arriver.

Il était déjà dur et Harry se collait de plus en plus à lui, lui faisant savoir qu'il était prêt avec de doux gémissements. Mais William voulait faire durer le plaisir. Il avait chaud et il étouffait sous la chaleur de la pièce mais il aurait pu doigter Harry durant une éternité sans autre forme de procès. Cependant, le blond ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

\- Will…

\- Aucune patience…

Il entendit Harry rire doucement et tout en parcourant sa peau de chastes baisers, il retira ses doigts et passa sa main sous la cuisse d'Harry pour la soulever. Il appuya son bassin contre lui. Le souffle d'Harry s'accéléra d'anticipation dès que le sexe de William frôla sa peau. Le brun passa son autre main sous lui pour tenir son torse et Harry l'accompagna dans son mouvement.

Son gland força le passage du muscles plissés et humides de salive. Contre sa main, il pouvait sentir les vibrations du cœur d'Harry. William l'attira encore plus contre lui et lentement, il finit par s'enfoncer complètement. Leurs peaux collées, il sentait le sang battre contre ses tempes et tous ses muscles bandaient pour ne pas jouir au premier aller-retour. Il n'aimait pas cette position. Il n'aimait pas ne pas voir le visage d'Harry, il détestait devoir se satisfaire de son dos.

Mais sa peau dorée, son odeur forte, ses cheveux trempés de sueur n'arrivaient pas non plus à le convaincre de s'arrêter pour changer quoique ce soit. Il était presque sûr qu'Harry était encore à demi-endormi et qu'il se laissait emporter par le désir. Il ne faisait même pas l'effort de se caresser mais ondulait son bassin, arquait son dos et collait ses fesses contre lui.

\- J'aimerais…, dit-il en gémissant.

William se retira un peu puis donna un brusque coup de reins. La main d'Harry vola en arrière pour s'agripper à sa hanche facile d'accès. La bouche du brun était collée contre son cou et il grogna en devinant qu'Harry l'emprisonnait en lui.

\- Harry…

\- J'aimerais que tu restes en moi pour toujours…

William écarquilla les yeux. Il se retira brusquement et Harry se tourna vers lui, le regard alarmé.

\- Will ?

Le brun fit basculer Harry sur le dos et se plaça au-dessus de lui. Il écarta les jambes d'Harry et braqua son regard d'or vers lui.

\- Il faut que je te regarde, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

William se pencha et sa main s'empara de son sexe, qu'il ramena contre l'anus d'Harry. Puis il s'enfonça un peu sèchement en lui. Harry poussa un cri rauque et s'accrocha aux épaules de William. Le brun se pencha encore plus et vint poser ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry.

Il sentait la sueur perler contre son front, il imaginait très bien ces gouttes s'écraser sur le visage d'Harry. Il accéléra ses mouvements et les jambes d'Harry entourèrent ses hanches. Ils étouffèrent du mieux qu'ils purent leurs cris de plaisir dans leurs baisers. Harry contractait tout son corps autour de lui et William finit par le croire. Il se mit à rire contre ses lèvres.

\- Wil… Liam…

\- Moi aussi… J'aimerais rester en toi.

William s'enfonça plus durement encore et Harry colla sa tête dans on épaule pour grogner.

\- … Pour toujours…

Quelque chose de plus brûlant que la sueur éclaboussa son ventre et ce fut l'étau fatal qui entoura son sexe qui lui fit comprendre qu'Harry venait de jouir. Il fut incapable de se retenir plus longtemps et se déversa en lui dans un râle bruyant. Il s'écroula sur le corps mince d'Harry et le blond l'enlaça avec force.

\- Tu es brûlant.

\- Tu es trempé.

\- Je t'aime.

Harry laissa échapper un rire et embrassa les cheveux de William.

Oui, il l'aimait... Et il avait la douce sensation qu'il ne perdrait jamais ce sentiment. Il n'avait aucune envie de le perdre, même si cela l'amènerait à souffrir. Pour le moment, il ne souffrait pas. Il était au comble du bonheur.

 **OooooooooOooooooooO**

Harry déposa l'énorme saladier sur la table qui avait été dressée dans le jardin. A coté de lui, Pétunia en fit de même avec un bol rempli de Punch. Le blond l'observa du coin de l'œil. La jeune femme avait ramassé ses cheveux blonds en une queue de cheval entourée d'un joli ruban bleu. Elle avait les lèvres un peu plus roses que d'habitude et affichait un léger sourire. Harry ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu une expression aussi douce sur le visage de sa tante.

\- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

\- Quoi ? Non…. Je me disais que tu étais très jolie. Pas que les autres jours tu ne l'es pas… Juste…Que… Enfin...

Pétunia se mit à rire.

\- C'est bon, Harry, j'ai compris. Merci.

Elle lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et retourna à l'intérieur de la maison. Harry se tourna pour observer William, Cassie et Sirius déplacer une autre table. Derrière eux, Charles, Remus et James amenaient les chaises. Le blond retourna à son tour à l'intérieur et trouva Rosa et Rebecca affairées à préparer les amuses-bouches. Harry s'empara de deux plateaux de nourriture et les amena dehors, suivi de Lily qui tenait une nappe. Elle la jeta dans les bras de James et rentra au bras d'Harry qui rigolait.

Rebecca observa Pétunia qui jetait des coups d'œil à la fenêtre qui donnait sur la route.

\- Comment va Laïalus ? Il parait qu'il vient d'obtenir un poste important à la banque Centrales.

\- Oui, il a obtenu le poste de chargé de clientèle entreprise. C'est un poste excellent.

Lily, Rebecca et Rosa tournèrent un regard amusé en direction de Pétunia qui venait de se rendre compte de la précipitation avec laquelle elle avait répondu à la question. Harry, lui, avait la bouche grande ouverte. Lily le traîna de nouveau dans le jardin.

\- Depuis quand ta sœur s'intéresse au frère de Cassie !?

\- Depuis qu'il a eu la gentillesse de lui trouver un stage à Londres. Rebecca n'arrête pas de plaisanter en disant que si Cassie et elle, c'est du sérieux et que Pétunia et Laïalus arrêtent d'être si coincés, on fera partie de la même famille. Ça serait tellement chouette !

Lily joignit ses deux mains comme si elle allait adresser une prière et afficha une moue joyeuse.

\- Pétunia qui entre dans une famille de sorciers ! J'ai tellement hâte de voir ça. Ça serait merveilleux, non ?

\- Oui... Merveilleux.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il regarda sa mère courir vers son grand-père pour donner des directives aux garçons avant l'arrivée des invités. Sa tante Pétunia, en couple avec le frère de Cassie... C'était inespéré. Et c'était peut-être un peu grâce à lui. Pour la première fois, Harry commençait enfin à voir réellement les bons cotés de son voyage temporel. Ce week-end était une véritable bouffée d'air frais !

Septimus et Laïalus Corgan arrivèrent en même temps, en voiture. James se précipita dessus avec effarement.

\- Pourrais-je l'essayer ? Pourrais-je la conduire ? Pourrais-je m'envoler avec !?

Il fut le seul à s'extasier sur l'engin mécanique. Harry, Lily, Severus, Sirius et Remus regardaient Septimus avec des étoiles plein les yeux. L'homme affichait un demi-sourire qui le rendait plus beau encore que ce qu'ils avaient vu à la gare. Ses cheveux noirs plaqués contre son crâne et ses tempes grises, sa peau lisse et ses yeux bleus détaillant chaque adolescent avant de se poser avec douceur sur Pétunia et Rebecca. Harry reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes et détourna les yeux en voyant la mine sombre de William.

Fleamont et Euphémia Potter arrivèrent une dizaine de minutes après. Harry observa sa grand-mère, le cœur écrasé par la joie. Elle avait de longs cheveux bouclés d'un gris clair qui se terminaient en bas de son dos. Elle portait une robe serrée crème qui saillait sa peau dorée agréablement. Harry se demandait vraiment d'où ils tenaient tous les deux ce teint de miel. Euphémia était grande et mince et dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur Lily, son sourire dévoila des dents droites et d'un blanc éclatant.

Harry dut s'éclipser un moment après avoir salué tout le monde pour effacer le sourire idiot qu'il n'arrivait pas à retirer de son visage. Ce fut Severus qui vient le voir.

\- Harry, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Si ça va ?! Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux qu'en ce moment...

Il était beaucoup trop content de cette journée pour cacher sa joie et il avait envie de la partager. Severus, loin d'être choqué, afficha le même sourire idiot dont Harry tentait de se débarrasser.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire… C'est magique.

Ils se regardèrent avec complicité, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Exactement. Magique, avoua Harry.

Quand ils retournèrent dans le jardin, tout le monde était installé et Harry prit place entre Lily et William, tandis que Severus s'asseyait en face de lui, entre Sirius et Remus. William prit sa main et Harry lui fit un immense sourire.

Il était sûr qu'avec ce souvenir là, il serait capable de créer le plus brillant des patronus...

 **OooooooooooOoooooooooO**

\- Je trouve que moldu est un terme vraiment péjoratif. Ça sonne comme une insulte _;_ « non-mage » aurait été amplement suffisant.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers Septimus.

\- Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec vous. Mais beaucoup de sorciers continuent à mal vivre l'inquisition. Il faut croire que certaines plaies ne se referment pas, répondit Fleamont.

\- Les sorciers ne sont pas exempts de défauts. Cette chasse aux sorcières était justifiée par la soif de pouvoir de certaines familles qui étaient prêtes à certaines bassesses pour étendre leurs forces. Nous ne pouvons pas en vouloir aux « moldus » d'avoir tenté de se défendre. Pas de la meilleure des façons, je le conçois. Mais il serait temps de retirer nos œillères.

\- Je ne peux pas dire mieux. Il faut cependant avouer que le Ministère reste indéniablement fermé. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle la famille Potter s'est retirée de la politique.

Harry suivait l'échange avec passion et se rendit compte que Cassie et Rebecca en faisaient tout autant. A côté de lui, William semblait s'ennuyer mortellement.

\- Je vous l'accorde. Il est difficile d'imposer une porte ouverte vers le monde moldu. Je ne dis pas qu'il faut que l'on se dévoile mais au moins que l'on en apprenne beaucoup plus sur eux. Ça serait une aide pour tout le monde et encore plus pour les familles non-sorcières qui voient naître un enfant doué de magie parmi elles.

Septimus posa un doux regard sur Lily qui baissa immédiatement les yeux.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait autant de questionnement politique à ce sujet, lança Charles.

\- Il n'y en a pas énormément. Ça reste tabou et c'est bien là le problème. Mais pardonnez-moi, je parle politique, à croire que le travail ne me quitte jamais. Peut-être devrions-nous lancer un autre sujet ?

\- Non ! crièrent Harry, Cassie et Rebecca.

Même Remus avait relevé la tête pour intimer qu'il écoutait.

\- Voilà qui est plaisant à entendre. Si jeunes est déjà avides d'en savoir sur les problèmes qui nous entourent. Je suis flatté.

\- Qu'entendez vous exactement par « apprendre à mieux dévoiler le monde moldu » ? demanda Harry.

\- Et bien... Un exemple tout bête : j'aimerais bien que mon fils Cassius passe son permis. Jamais je n'aurais pensé avoir un fils qui ne soit pas doué de magie et cela m'a fait me rendre compte de ma profonde méconnaissance du monde moldu. En tant que famille de sang-pur, c'est comme si nous étions destinés à ne jamais rien en savoir. Je suis heureux d'avoir eu Laïalus pour m'avoir ouvert les yeux. Je dois être un peu naïf de croire qu'il se formera un jour un pont entre moldus et sorciers, mais je l'espère encore.

\- C'est une idée agréable à entendre, répondit Euphémia, mais il ne faut pas se leurrer : la population vieillissante qui parcourt les bancs du Magenmagot n'ira jamais en ce sens.

\- Et c'est là tout le problème... Elle est vieillissante et archaïque. C'est pour cela que l'on doit se reposer sur nos enfants. J'espère que Cassie aura à cœur de poursuivre mon rêve de tolérance. Cependant, s'il choisit de devenir botaniste, je l'encouragerais tout de même dans cette voix.

\- Je vous rassure, Père, j'aime les plantes mais je ferai honneur à notre rôle de membre du Magenmagot.

Rebecca se tourna vers lui avec un immense sourire.

\- J'ai bien l'intention d'entrer au Ministère aussi. Je suis ravie de vous entendre parler d'espoir pour des familles de sang-mêlé.

\- D'espoir, ricana Sirius. Tout n'est pas rose non plus. Beaucoup de familles de sangs-purs sont tout simplement contre l'idée d'entendre quoique ce soit à propos de plus de considération pour les moldus. Vous pouvez bien être plein de bonne volonté, ceux là sont plus aptes à user de moyens détournés pour arriver à leurs fins.

\- Pourtant, Mr. Black, vous voir à cette table est une preuve éloquente que l'espoir est permis.

\- Sirius…, murmura le brun.

\- Pardon ?

\- Appelez-moi Sirius. Je vous dis juste que certaines familles sont plus têtues que d'autres.

\- Je vous assure que j'en prends note.

\- Je suis impressionné, fit Fleamont, de voir qu'il y en a certains d'entre vous qui pensent déjà à l'avenir. Je suis curieux... Dites-moi, miss Evans, quels sont vos projets une fois que vous aurez fini vos études ?

Lily piqua un fard monumental.

\- Et bien… J'ai vaguement réfléchi à la question. J'avoue m'intéresser à la Médicomagie. Comme je suis douée en Potions et en Arithmancie… Le métier de briseur de sorts me tente aussi.

Charles et Rosa Evans observèrent leur fille avec fierté.

\- Ah, j'aimerais que mon fils ait autant d'ambition que vous !

James baissa les yeux.

\- Et vous, Remus ? demanda Euphémia.

\- Et bien, je pensais… Enfin, j'aimerais bien devenir professeur.

\- C'est une bonne idée, fit Harry précipitamment.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Harry remarqua sa bourde et se reprit rapidement.

\- Severus aussi ferait un bon professeur.

\- Quoi ?! Moi ?!

Le brun braqua un regard étonné sur Harry.

\- Tu m'es d'une aide précieuse en potions.

Severus rougit furieusement.

\- Et vous, Adams, quel est votre projet ?

Harry se tourna vers Septimus qui le regardait avec un sourire amusé.

\- Je veux être auror.

\- Auror ?! s'exclama James.

\- Oh, Harry, tu es sûr ? renchérit Lily.

Harry secoua la tête en signe affirmatif.

\- Ma foi, mon garçon, je suis impressionné. Peu de gens si jeunes pensent à se tourner vers ce genre de métier.

\- Excusez-moi mais... En quoi consiste le métier d'auror ? demanda Rosa Evans.

\- C'est l'élite sorcière, fit Rebecca.

\- Les aurors sont ceux qui poursuivent les mages noirs, ajouta Fleamont. Pour en devenir un, c'est extrêmement difficile mais je ne doute pas que notre cher Adams réussira. Après tout, il a remporté le championnat de duels sorciers de Poudlard.

Harry baissa les yeux en souriant.

\- C'est une noble cause. J'ai quelques liens avec Alastor Maugrey qui est un auror extrêmement doué, si vous avez la moindre question et que vous ne changez pas d'avis au cours de vos études, tenez-moi au courant. Je serais heureux de vous présenter à lui.

\- Merci beaucoup, fit Harry heureux d'entendre le nom de Maugrey.

Après ça, la discussion repartit sur le sujet de Poudlard. Septimus demanda un compte rendu des duels, puis Fleamont demanda à Laïalus en quoi consistait son travail, Pétunia ajouta quelques précisions avec joie. Ils mangèrent, parlèrent, rirent jusque tard dans la soirée. Et tout ça sous le regard joyeux d'Harry Potter.

\- Bien, serrez-vous un peu plus. Voilà, parfait, ne bougez plus !

Charles Evans ajusta l'appareil photo et leva le nez pour voir si tous les adolescents étaient prêts. Lily et Rebecca étaient assises et derrière elle se trouvaient tous les garçons. Remus au bord, à côté de lui Sirius, suivi de Severus, Harry, William, James et Cassie de l'autre côté. Harry avait posé une de ses mains sur l'épaule de Lily.

Charles avaient pris un nombre conséquent de photos durant la journée mais il avait tenu à avoir une photo de leur groupe. Un flash illumina le salon dans lequel ils se trouvaient et ils clignèrent tous des yeux un moment. William fut le premier à s'extirper et se dirigea vers Charles.

\- Est-ce qu'il serait possible d'en avoir un double ? De la pellicule, je veux dire.

\- Un triple, si possible ? demanda Rebecca.

\- Moi aussi je les veux bien, fit Sirius.

\- Je crois que vous êtes bon pour en faire plusieurs copies, mon ami ! s'amusa Fleamont. J'aimerais moi aussi avoir cette photo chez moi.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire...

\- Bien. Cassius, Laïalus nous partons, il se tourna vers Pétunia et Rebecca), Je serai ravi de vous avoir à dîner un jour, avec vos parents, si vous le voulez bien.

Les deux jeunes filles rougirent immédiatement et bafouillèrent des remerciements et des réponses polies. Harry vit que Cassie et son frère, même s'ils n'en menaient pas large, tentaient de garder une position fière et droite. Ils saluèrent tous les Corgan qui montaient dans la voiture puis ce fut au tour de Fleamont et Euphémia de proposer des invitations.

\- Nous serions ravis de tous vous avoir chez nous aussi. Nous avons toutes les vacances pour convenir d'une date, j'espère que vous serez disposés à nous rendre visite.

\- Avec plaisir, Fleamont, fit Charles.

Les deux grands-pères d'Harry se serrèrent la main et Harry aurait donné cher pour qu'une photo soit prise à ce moment. James enlaça Sirius et Remus. Lily et Rebecca posèrent un baiser sur sa joue et il serra la main de William et Harry avant de se poster devant Severus.

\- Merci, Po… James, pour tout ce que tu as fait.

\- Merci à toi, Severus. Je repasserai le week-end prochain.

\- Tu peux venir quand tu veux. Tu peux même rester, pour tenir compagnie à Sirius.

James fit un immense sourire à Severus et, devant tout le monde, fit une chose improbable. Il le serra dans ses bras.

\- J'ai été le pire des cons avec toi. Pardon.

Il lâcha Severus et reprit sa place entre son père et sa mère et dans un dernier salut, ils transplanèrent. Remus, Rebecca, William, Severus, Sirius et Harry saluèrent les Evans après les avoir aidés à tout ranger, même si Charles avait insisté pour qu'ils n'en fassent rien. Ce ne fut qu'une fois chez Severus que le Gryffondor et la Serdaigle repartirent par la cheminée.

\- Je reviendrai le week-end prochain.

\- Oui, et viens vendredi soir.

\- Enfin, Adams, j'ai droit à une invitation !

\- Si c'était chez moi, je te forcerais à rester ici.

\- Le mois prochain, Harry… Ça sera juste nous deux.

William se pencha et l'embrassa puis posa un pied dans la cheminée et disparut.

A présent qu'ils étaient trois, ils purent se répartir les lits comme il fallait. Severus avait proposé à Harry de dormir dans son ancienne chambre et Harry plaisanta en lui disant qu'il tentait de devenir un Gryffondor. Severus avoua que les couleurs n'étaient pas du tout affreuses. Pourtant, une fois sa douche prise, Harry trouva Severus assis sur son lit.

\- Ce silence est vraiment bizarre.

Harry ne dit rien mais lui fit un grand sourire. il poussa Severus et s'enfonça à côté de lui dans les draps. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'était au tour de Sirius de débarquer et de s'installer dans le lit.

\- Au moins je n'aurais pas à me transformer en chien, vu comme ce lit est grand...

\- Je te préviens, Sirius, si tu en parles à William, attends-toi à devenir un chien castré.

\- Je te prends au mot, Harry.

Mais il rigola tout de même.

\- Que ça ne devienne pas une habitude.

Cela en devint une. Pas une seule nuit durant le mois de juillet, en dehors des week-ends, ils ne firent chambre à part.

 **OooooooooooooOooooooooooO**

James revint presque tous les jours à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Il venait dîner avec eux chez les Evans le soir, dormait quelques nuits au point qu'ils avaient dû ramener un des canapés dans la chambre ou Harry s'écrasait. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que dormir tous ensemble par un mois d'été, ce qui rendait la chambre étouffante de chaleur. Pourtant, personne n'osait proposer d'y changer quoi que ce soit.

Ce fut durant ce mois qu'Harry résolut un premier mystère, un mystère de taille. Et ce fut également ce mois là qu'il fit une découverte alarmante.

Fleamont avait tenu parole et fut le premier à réinviter tout le monde chez lui. Charles, Rosa et Pétunia découvrirent la joie de traverser les flammes d'une cheminée. Septimus leur avait assuré qu'ils ne craignaient rien.

Le manoir Potter était une chose que jamais Harry n'avait pensé voir un jour. On ne lui en avait jamais parlé, pourtant il devait forcément faire partie de son héritage. Il supposa alors vaguement que l'endroit avait dû être détruit ou vendu. Pourtant, il aurait sûrement aimé y venir.

Le manoir se situait dans le comté du Herefordshire. Il était entouré d'une épaisse forêt mais son jardin était conçu à la française, ce qui étonna énormément les Corgan. Il y avait en son centre une immense fontaine surplombée de statues à l'effigie de la déesse Artemis entourée de biches et d'un cerf immenses. Les allées étaient recouvertes d'un gravier blanc et entourées de buis et d'azalées. Harry commençait à comprendre pourquoi James était devenu un cerf. Il était entouré de cet animal. Les colonnes qui soutenaient l'auvent de l'entrée avaient la tête de l'animal sculptée à même la pierre. La plupart des armoiries elles-mêmes étaient à l'image du roi de la forêt.

Le lieu de vie des Potter était aussi à lui seul une œuvre d'art. La cheminée par laquelle ils étaient arrivés donnait sur un immense salon dont le sol en marbre reflétait la lumière qui entrait aisément grâce aux grandes fenêtres. Tous les meubles étaient taillés dans une boiserie parfaitement cirée et donnait à l'espace une atmosphère chaleureuse. Harry s'y sentit immédiatement bien. Il ne tarda pas, comme tous les autres adolescents, à abandonner les adultes, traîné par James qui se faisait une joie de tout leur faire visiter. Harry, qui avait emmené Lord avec lui, décida de l'abandonner dans le jardin le temps de faire le tour du propriétaire. Le serpent n'exprima aucun mécontentement, trop heureux de savourer de nouvelles odeurs.

\- Je ne comprends pas, murmura Severus à côté d'Harry.

\- Tu ne comprends pas quoi ?

\- Sirius aurait pu vivre ici ! C'est un véritable palace, le salon fait la taille de ma maison !

Harry étira sa bouche en un mince sourire.

\- Peut-être que ce qui est important, ce n'est pas le lieu mais les gens qui s'y trouvent...

\- Mais James est le meilleur ami de Sirius... J'aurais trouvé ça normal que Sirius s'y rende. Ce n'est pas juste pour James.

Harry haussa un sourcil. Severus pensait donc comme William.

\- Ils ont trouvé un terrain d'entente et ils en on discuté. Peut-être que James trouve que c'est mieux comme ça. Je suis sûr que James aurait choisi Lily s'il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation.

Severus grimaça.

\- Tu dis ça comme si James et Lily sortaient ensemble et comme si Sirius avait…

Le brun se figea, Harry s'arrêta quelques pas plus loin pour l'observer avec étonnement. Ils avaient laissé leur groupe les devancer et se trouvaient dans un des nombreux couloirs du manoir.

\- Je... Suis gay, tu crois ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux et explosa de rire.

\- Harry… Ce n'est pas drôle, dit Severus d'une voix sifflante.

\- Je ne sais pas, tu étais amoureux de Lily.

\- Je ne te l'ai jamais dit.

\- Si, tu l'as fait. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Severus fronça les sourcils et grommela quelque chose.

\- Comment pourrais-je savoir que tu l'es ? Tu m'as déjà dit que je n'étais pas ton type.

Harry mit ses mains dans ses poches et afficha un air déçu, Severus devint rouge comme une pivoine.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois mon premier baiser…

Harry fit rouler ses yeux dans ses orbites. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se souvenir de ça. Même si l'image de son terrible professeur de potion avait fini par s'estomper pour laisser place au fragile adolescent qu'il y avait devant ses yeux, il avait tout de même embrassé son professeur.

\- Moi, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait cette discussion. C'est Lily que tu devrais aller voir pour ça.

\- Pourtant tu n'es pas allé voir Lily quand ça n'allait pas avec William. Tu n'as parlé à personne. William non plus, d'ailleurs. On dirait que je suis un handicapé des sentiments.

Harry rigola doucement.

\- Es-tu content que Sirius habite chez toi ?

\- Chez nous, corrigea Severus ce qui tira un autre sourire à Harry. Et oui, c'est amusant de l'avoir avec nous.

\- Juste amusant ?

\- Ne me fais pas dire des choses que je ne pense pas.

\- Ça serait un problème, si tu préférais les garçons ?

\- Non.

Harry s'amusa du ton ferme de Severus. Il aurait sûrement dû trouver ça étrange que l'orientation sexuelle de son ancien professeur était encore à déterminer mais il fallait croire qu'il y avait toujours un temps pour se découvrir. Il était lui-même un exemple de bizarrerie. Si la guerre s'était terminée sur un lui vivant, il aurait sûrement épousé Ginny. A présent, cette idée lui semblait réellement idiote... Il ne savait même pas s'il serait capable d'aimer de nouveau une fille. Un frisson désagréable lui parcourut le dos. Il n'arrivait plus du tout à s'imaginer ailleurs que dans les bras de William et cette pensée, quoique plaisante, lui tordait l'estomac. Il ne voulait pas s'imaginer dans d'autres bras.

\- De toute façon, ça ne change pas grand-chose. C'est presque comme si James vivait avec nous. Il a dormi à la maison quasiment toute la semaine et il doit y trouver son compte.

\- Parce qu'il est plus proche de Lily en étant chez nous qu'ici.

\- Exactement. Et si ça se trouve, c'est un coup monté. Utiliser Sirius comme prétexte pour la voir.

\- C'est une pensée digne d'un Serpentard, donc je doute que ça soit la raison. Ça ne peut pas être une chose aussi simple que... Sirius qui m'aime bien ?

Severus se frotta négligemment le bras en signe de gêne. Il était définitivement rouge de honte.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

Le brun ouvrit la bouche et le regarda comme s'il était le dernier des imbéciles.

\- C'est évident ! On parle de Sirius Black ! Et de moi, qui suis juste… Moi.

Harry se gratta le menton du bout des doigts.

\- Tu crois que ça s'explique ? Je devrais dire quoi ? William est une force de la nature, il est parfait et moi je suis un poids plume.

\- Objectivement parlant, Harry, je trouve que tu es très beau, grogna Severus, et William fait peur.

\- Pourquoi tout le monde dit ça !? râla Harry.

\- Ses sourcils sont toujours froncés. Sirius a raison : on dirait qu'il est prêt à nous sauter au cou. Il ressemble à un de ces badboys ; manteau en cuir, batte de base-ball cloutée et moto pour accompagner le tout. Il lui manque juste une grande balafre au milieu du visage pour avoir la panoplie complète.

Harry imagina William avec une cicatrice qui partirait de l'arrête de son nez jusqu'au milieu de sa joue et dans sa tête, ça donnait quelque chose d'affreusement sexy. Il pouffa aussi un peu parce que c'était tout à fait le genre de style qu'arborerait Sirius plus tard.

\- Tu n'as qu'à faire un peu de rentre-dedans à Sirius pour voir ce qu'il en est.

Severus plaqua une main sur sa bouche, clairement choqué par les propos d'Harry, et le blond se remit à rire. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient interrompus.

\- Rogue, Adams, arrêtez de faire bande à part !

Severus et Harry reportèrent leur attention vers l'angle du couloir. Sirius et William arrivaient et ils avaient tous les deux l'air de membres de gang. Harry coula un regard à Severus qui semblait comprendre l'allusion. Ils avaient tous les deux les cheveux noirs. Ceux de Sirius tombaient sur ses épaules tandis que William avait son éternelle petite queue de cheval. Le Serpentard dépassait Sirius de pas mal de centimètres mais il était déjà bien grand pour son âge. Quand Harry jouissait d'un mètre soixante-cinq, son petit ami, lui , culminait déjà au mètre soixante-quinze, si ce n'était plus. De toute façon, presque tout le monde était plus grand qu'Harry et Severus...

Cependant, même leurs tenues avaient l'air de sortir du même placard. Ils portaient tous les deux un jean noir. La différence résidait dans leurs hauts : William portait une chemise blanche et Sirius un t-shirt noir.

\- Je serais curieux de voir sa forme animagus, souffla Severus avant d'avancer vers le duo sombre.

Harry afficha un immense sourire et laissa le brun le devancer jusqu'à ce que William le rejoigne.

\- Vous parliez de quoi ?

\- On se demandait si tu faisais partie d'un gang.

\- C'est une blague, c'est ça ?!

Harry observa William qui avait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Tout le monde pensait qu'il faisait peur parce que presque personne ne voyait ça sur son visage. Ça n'appartenait qu'à Harry.

\- William ?

Le brun se tourna vers lui l'air de lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Harry tira sur sa chemise pour lui faire baisser la tête et embrassa ses lèvres. Quand il se détacha de lui, le Serpentard affichait un immense sourire.

\- C'était pour quoi ?

\- Parce que tu es beaucoup trop beau pour ton propre bien.

\- Un compliment, Adams ? Tu sais que je les comptabilise.

\- Ne fais pas comme si tu ne le savais pas.

\- Que je le sache ou non, c'est toujours mieux quand c'est toi qui le dis.

 **OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Severus se pencha vers la fenêtre et pointa du doigt une bâtisse qui se trouvait à l'orée de la forêt.

\- C'est quoi ?

James le rejoignit vers la fenêtre et observa le bâtiment qui ressemblait à un petit cottage.

\- C'est une annexe. Elle est là depuis… Des lustres. On y met rarement les pieds c'est plein de livres et de vieux tableaux. Apparemment, toute l'histoire Potter se trouve là-dedans.

\- Et tout le monde sait que James Potter est allergique à l'histoire, fit Lily en haussant les épaules.

Harry jeta un œil à la maison perdue et fut soudainement très intéressé parce qui pouvait s'y trouver. Une chance pareille ne se représenterait pas deux fois.

\- C'est visitable ?

James plissa les yeux.

\- Tu peux y aller mais à une seule condition.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Qu'on rejoue notre match de Quidditch.

\- A deux ? On risque de ne pas aller bien loin...

\- Non, on refait une équipe, pour ceux qui veulent jouer.

Harry balaya la pièce du regard.

\- D'accord, je prends Rebecca !

\- C'est de la triche, ne choisis pas comme ça.

\- Il faut être rapide.

\- Je prends William, alors ! s'exclama James.

\- Merci James, fit Sirius. Je vois tout l'amour que tu me portes... Pour la peine, je choisis l'équipe d'Harry !

Le blond fit un sourire triomphant. James se tourna vers Remus et Cassie.

\- Sans moi, James, fit Remus. Tu sais que je ne vais pas te faire gagner.

\- Cassie ?

\- Je veux bien jouer.

\- Je vais avoir une équipe de Serpentard. Lily, note ça dans mon carnet des prouesses !

\- Je le ferais si tu gagnes. Mais d'abord, allons voir cette boite à trésors qu'est l'annexe Potter !

James gémit piteusement.

\- Vous voulez vraiment voir ce qu'il y a dedans ?

\- C'est plutôt excitant, fit Rebecca, on va peut-être trouver des trésors cachés !

\- Qu'on pourra revendre, ajouta William.

Sirius fit un regard éloquent à Harry en pointant William du doigt mais Harry se contenta d'en rire.

 **OooooooOooooooO**

Pour une seconde maison, c'était déjà bien trop grand. James avait dit que c'était plein de vieilleries et Harry s'était attendu à trouver un endroit en ruines mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le lieu était propre, bien entretenu et les divers objets étaient rangés dans des vitrines. Les grandes bibliothèques qui longeaient le mur abritaient des livres en très bon état. Le petit groupe se sépara, admirant les statuettes, bijoux, tapisseries et tableaux qui ornaient la maison. C'était comme visiter un musée.

Harry grimpa les marches et se dirigea presque immédiatement vers la salle du fond. Bien mal lui en prit : c'était rempli de toiles, de cadres et de cartes en tout genre. Il allait refermer la porte quand quelque chose de brillant attira son regard. Il se fit l'effet d'être une pie voleuse attirée par ce qui scintillait mais il savait qu'il avait déjà vu quelque chose de similaire. Il avança comme un funambule à travers les papiers, journaux et débris de portraits afin d'arriver au niveau de ce qu'il voulait voir.

Il débarrassa tout ce qu'il y avait dessus et tira l'immense tapisserie. Elle était enroulée sur elle-même, extrêmement lourde et elle le dépassait d'une bonne tête. Harry faillit être emporté au sol par la masse qu'elle représentait. Il tenta de trouver un coin qui n'était pas envahi pour la dérouler et souffla en voyant ce qu'elle révélait. C'était exactement ce qu'il pensait : elle ressemblait en tout point à la tapisserie chronologique des Black. Sauf que celle des Potter était immense.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

Harry se tourna et vit Sirius qui s'approchait de lui.

\- OUAH ! … J'en ai une chez moi aussi… Mais pas aussi complète.

\- Hey, on peut… Qu'est ce que vous faites ?! Intervint James

\- Harry vient de découvrir toute ta famille.

James poussa moins gentiment ce qu'il y avait sous ses pieds.

\- Incroyable, je ne savais pas qu'on avait ça… Hey Pat, regarde, on est liés !

Les trois yeux scrutèrent la tapisserie. Harry n'appelait pas ça lié. Il y avait bien un Potter qui s'était marié avec une Black mais c'était tout... Pourtant, la tapisserie ne s'arrêtait pas à ça et elle avait dévoilé tout l'arbre généalogique de Sirius.

\- Pourquoi as-tu tout le monde alors que moi, je n'ai que cette partie-là ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, je ne l'avais jamais vue avant.

Harry poussa un peu plus pour remonter l'arbre et faillit s'étouffer en découvrant les noms qui s'affichaient. Au plus haut, seul trois noms brillaient :Ignotus Peverell, Cadmus Peverell et Antioche Peverell. Le dernier était le seul à ne pas avoir de descendance. Mais sa surprise fut plus grande encore quand il vit à qui était associé Cadmus Peverell. Le sorcier était uni par la famille Gaunt à un autre nom que tout le monde connaissait.

\- Je rêve ou il y a marqué Salazar Serpentard sur ta tapisserie ?

\- Non, tu ne rêves pas..., dit James d'une voix atone.

Harry était complètement estomaqué. Ses doigts parcoururent toute la descendance des Gaunt. Salazar semblait n'avoir eu qu'une fille qui avait épousé un Gaunt. Harry avait la sensation que si ses doigts glissaient un peu plus, il ferait défiler d'autres branches liées à cette famille. Il préféra se concentrer sur autre chose. Il parcourut l'étoffe magique pour trouver le nom qu'il cherchait : Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil sur le nom de son père et constata avec soulagement qu'il n'existait pas. Pas encore. Il avait à présent la certitude que le conte n'était pas juste un conte mais peignait l'histoire de trois sorciers puissants. Assez puissants pour créer une cape d'invisibilité, une pierre permettant de parler aux morts et une baguette aux pouvoirs incroyables. Peut-être même étaient-ils assez puissants pour créer un arbre généalogique qui réunirait les branches de tous leurs descendants... Et il en faisait partie. Lui et Voldemort.

Harry sentit l'excitation envahir son corps. Puis une idée le frappa. Il n'y avait plus pensé mais ça lui revenait comme une gifle. Il fallait qu'il essaie quelque chose.

\- James ?

\- Oui, Harry ?

Harry sortit sa baguette.

\- Tu veux bien jeter un sort avec ma baguette ? N'importe lequel.

James le regarda suspicieusement.

\- Tu sais que nous n'avons pas le droit d'utiliser notre baguette...

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Un sort minime... Un Aguamenti, par exemple.

\- Bien. C'est ta baguette, après tout.

Harry posa sa baguette entre les mains de James et le garçon l'agita en prononçant la formule. Rien ne se passa.

\- Harry… Ta baguette ne m'obéit pas.

\- Donne-là moi, que j'essaie, fit Sirius.

Il s'empara de la baguette d'Harry et à peine l'eut-il touchée qu'il retira sa main.

\- Mais c'est brûlant !

Harry et James le regardèrent étrangement. James fit jongler la baguette entre ses deux mains.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes, Sirius ? Harry, tu as la baguette la plus fidèle que je n'ai jamais vu. Si c'est avec elle que tu m'as battu...

Le blond récupéra sa baguette se demandant si Sirius ne simulait pas un peu. Pourtant, même Ollivander ne l'avait pas touchée. Harry replia la tapisserie et James soupira de contentement.

\- On peut aller voler, que je te mette une raclée ?

\- C'est bête qu'Artus ne soit pas là... Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il s'est envolé pour le Japon.

James en rigola et ils sortirent de la pièce. Harry les suivit, penaud. Penser à Artus lui serrait le cœur, surtout qu'il n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle de lui. Il n'avait pas non plus fait l'effort de lui en envoyer. Il avait peur de lui dire qu'il s'était remis avec William ou de parler de banalités.

Quand il retourna dans le salon, il vit Rebecca se planter devant lui.

\- Sirius me demande de toucher ta baguette.

Harry la lui tendit et elle posa ses doigts dessus qu'elle retira vivement.

\- Tu l'as mise au feu ?!

\- Pas du tout.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. James ne se brûlait pas mais il ne pouvait pas jeter de sort. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il touchait la solution du bout des doigts. Il décida cependant de laisser ça de côté et entreprit d'être un garçon normal le temps du match de Quidditch... Qu'il remporta.

Il avait joué le rôle de poursuiveur, laissant à Rebecca le soin d'attraper le vif d'or. William avait tout de même réussi à envoyer Sirius au sol à plusieurs reprises, le décourageant de remonter sur son balai. La jeune fille attrapa le vif d'or alors qu'Harry égalisait le score.

\- Tu es aussi bon poursuiveur qu'attrapeur ! C'est rageant.

Harry ricana. Il ne s'était pas douté un seul instant d'arriver à quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, il était doué. Il n'en revenait pas lui-même... Quand ils retournèrent tous épuisés au manoir, les adultes discutaient autour d'une tasse de thé et Harry trouva Lord enroulé sous un fauteuil.

 _\- Je suis fatigué, Harry. Quand rentrons-nous ?_

 _\- Bientôt, jolie tête._

 _\- Huhu, « jolie tête »._

Harry abandonna Lord et rejoignit Fleamont Potter qui s'était éclipsé pour suivre la partie d'échecs sorciers que venait d'entamer Lily contre son fils.

\- Mr. Potter, je peux vous poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr que tu peux, Harry. Dis-moi tout.

\- Nous sommes allées à l'annexe, tout à l'heure.

Fleamont croisa les bras derrière son dos et émit un petit rire.

\- Ah oui ? Quel bazar sans nom, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ose plus y remettre les pieds, pourtant on doit y trouver des choses intéressantes.

Il glissa un regard malicieux vers Harry.

\- Très intéressantes, dit le blond. En fait, nous sommes tombés sur votre arbre généalogique.

\- Vraiment ? Ça alors ! Je ne savais pas qu'on avait une telle chose, il faudrait que j'y jette un œil.

Harry soupira, déçu.

\- Cela veut dire que vous ne savez rien des frères Peverell ?

\- Si je ne sais rien !? s'exclama le patriarche. Oh, si ! J'en sais beaucoup. Je connais même leur plus grand secret.

Le regard d'Harry pétilla.

\- Tu m'as l'air vraiment pressé d'en savoir plus. Viens, marchons un peu.

Harry le suivit. Fleamont Potter se rendit dans le jardin, le blond sur les talons.

\- As-tu lu les contes de Beedle le Barde ?

\- Oui, fit Harry.

\- J'aimerais si possible que tu gardes ce que je vais te dire pour toi. C'est censé être un secret de famille mais mon fils s'intéresse trop peu aux anciennes histoires de ce genre.

Harry s'agitait de plus en plus.

\- Je vous promets de ne rien dire.

Fleamont lui fit un petit sourire complice et Harry lui trouva un air à la Dumbledore.

\- Dans le conte, les trois frères créent un pont pour traverser une rivière. La vérité, Harry, c'est que le pont a cédé et qu'ils ont failli mourir noyés.

L'homme prit une mine sombre.

\- Ce que l'histoire ne dit pas... C'est que Ignotus, Cadmus et Antioche avaient une sœur, Riselle, et qu'elle est morte dans cette chute. Cadmus a pu s'en sortir en se tenant à des branches de sureau, Ignotus est remonté à la surface en se débarrassant plus rapidement que les autres de sa cape et Cadmus s'est accroché aux pierres de la rivière. Aucun d'eux n'a été capable de sauver Riselle Peverell.

Harry l'observait, le souffle court. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il était en train d'entendre. C'était beaucoup plus réaliste que la mort offrant des objets de façon aléatoire !

\- Il y avait un autre conte à la suite de celui-ci, continua Fleamont, qui s'appelait « les chevaux sombres ». Est-ce que tu sais de quoi ça parle ?

\- … Des sombrals ?

\- Exactement. La légende veut qu'ils soient les premiers à en avoir découvert. Je ne pense pas que ça soit vrai mais ça devait être assez rare, tout de même. Selon eux, c'était leur sœur qui revenait sous la forme d'un cheval pour les guider. Rien de romanesque sur la mort qui fait des cadeaux. Quoique…C'est un peu le cas finalement.

Harry acquiesça vivement. Il était en train de recoller les morceaux du puzzle qu'il avait en tête. Quelque chose lui disait que sa baguette devait être en lien avec la famille Potter et même la famille Peverell. La baguette de sureau n'était-elle pas noire aussi et n'avait-elle pas deux boules à sa base tandis que celle d'Harry n'en avait qu'une ? Il fallait qu'il voit l'autre baguette. Et si elle était similaire, alors Harry était quasi-certain d'avoir entre les mains celle d'Ignotus. Mais rien ne disait encore pourquoi il était le seul à pouvoir s'en servir.

Harry dut se résoudre à remettre ses questions de côté mais il savait à présent ce qu'il ferait le lundi suivant. Ils finirent par tous rentrer bien tard. James et Remus restèrent dormir chez Severus, ainsi que William. Cassie et Rebecca avaient promis de revenir le lendemain.

Harry s'écroula sur le lit et laissa Lord s'étendre sur son ventre.

 _\- Harry ?_

 _\- Oui, Lord ?_

 _\- Tu te souviens quand je devais être un esssspion._

 _\- Tu te prends toujours pour un espion._

 _\- Sois sérieux._

 _\- Je t'écoute._

 _\- Ce soir intense_ _où_ _tu as fuis sans me laisser mordre. L'homme au masque._

Harry grogna.

 _\- Je me rappelle très bien._

 _\- Tu m'avais demandé d'être attentif. Je l'ai été._

 _\- Et ? Pourquoi tu me parles de ça maintenant ?_

 _\- J'ai_ _senti_ _aujourd'hui l'odeur._

Harry se redressa et écoutait attentivement le serpent à présent.

 _\- De qui ?_

 _\- De l'homme qui brille._

 _\- Sois plus précis._

 _\- Celui qui accompagne toujours les deux garçons. Son prénom siffle._

 _\- Septimus ?!_

Lord se redressa l'air de dire « oui ».

 _\- Douce odeur._

Quelque chose se tordit en lui. Il reposa brutalement sa tête dans l'oreiller. Était-ce possible ? Septimus pouvait-il s'être rendu chez Lucius ? Et pourquoi pas, se dit Harry. C'était un membre du Magenmagot, il était influant.

Il n'était pas là dans ton futur, se rappela Harry. Alors ça voulait dire que quelque chose lui était arrivé. Ou peut-être ne lui avait-il pas prêté attention... Mais un homme comme ça, Harry l'aurait reconnu. Peut-être était-il mort avant les procès ?

Harry se mit à réfléchir intensément. Septimus Corgan ne pouvait pas être un traître. Il ne pouvait pas soutenir les idées de ceux qui avaient participé à cette soirée. Il avait un fils cracmol, couvait Pétunia et Rebecca d'un regard plus que paternel et tenait des propos pour soutenir les moldus. Il avait proposé d'inviter les Evans et s'entendait bien avec eux. C'était impossible qu'il soutienne Voldemort ou ses partisans ! La sensation que Septimus Corgan avait peut-être été tué à cause de ça se pressa désagréablement contre son cœur. C'était possible... Atrocement possible. Que Septimus ait tenté de s'infiltrer parmi les mangemorts et ce soit fait prendre.

\- Harry ?

Le blond tourna la tête. William venait de refermer la porte et frottait ses cheveux avec une serviette. Harry se mordit la lèvre.

\- Bon sang, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme !

Harry reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux.

\- Je suis épuisé.

Un frottement de tissu plus tard, il pouvait sentir le poids de la tête William appuyer contre son épaule. Il respira la douce odeur d'eau qui émanait de lui et plongea son nez dans ses mèches légèrement humides. William fit courir sa main contre son torse et Lord fuit la peau d'Harry pour aller s'enrouler au bout du lit.

\- Quelle idée de travailler dans une pâtisserie...

\- Tu ne diras pas ça quand je t'offrirai ton cadeau de Noël.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit William qui soulevait son poignet pour observer le bracelet doré.

\- Je trouve que c'est suffisant.

Le blond rigola doucement et mêla ses doigts à ceux de William.

\- Ce n'est pas original... Je n'ai fait que te copier.

\- Je devrais faire pareil…

Harry bougea un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je réfléchissais un peu à mon avenir. Je savais que Cassie avait l'intention de suivre son père au Ministère. Rebecca doit être vraiment amoureuse pour le suivre.

\- Ou alors elle y pensait bien avant lui.

Harry se redressa un sourire idiot aux lèvres et William grogna.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu veux devenir auror ?! Tu veux me suivre parce que tu es désespérément amoureux de moi, Chester ?

Le blond se mit à rire et William pinça sa peau.

\- Je ne te remercie pas pour ça, fit William. De toutes les personnes qui existent, il a fallu que ça soit toi... Un bon à rien de Serpentard qui choisit de faire toutes les choses dangereuses.

Harry se calma et passa au-dessus de William pour le regarder dans les yeux. Les mains du brun ne tardèrent pas à attraper ses fesses avec envie.

\- Tu avais l'intention de faire quoi de ta vie ?

William soupira.

\- Rien de particulier. Reprendre l'entreprise familiale.

\- Tu veux dire devenir serveur ?

Harry savait que la famille de William possédait un restaurant pour sorciers dans la ville où ils vivaient.

\- Ouais, serveur ou cuisinier.

\- Pourquoi ne pas rejoindre ton frère en Australie et devenir éleveur de dragons ?

\- Et prendre le risque de mourir dévoré ou brûlé ? grimaça William.

\- Tu plaisantes, tu es doué ! Je suis sûr que quoique tu choisisses, tu seras excellent.

William observa Harry étrangement. Il fit voyager ses doigts sur ses cuisses, puis remonta doucement sur le torse du blond avant d'atteindre délicatement son cou.

\- Si je partais en Australie, tu me suivrais ?

Harry baissa la tête et ferma les yeux.

\- Uniquement si j'échoue à devenir auror.

\- C'est un piège, ricana William, tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu y arriveras.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. C'était bizarre de parler avenir avec William mais quelque part, ça lui faisait énormément plaisir. Il se pencha pour s'allonger contre le brun et le Serpentard entoura son dos de ses bras. Harry logea son visage au creux de son cou et soupira doucement.

\- Devenir auror, c'est trop de travail, dit le brun.

\- Mais tu brilles quand tu es motivé.

\- Alors motive-moi.

Harry bougea.

\- Tu ne le sens pas ? Tout mon corps est une motivation.

William se mit à rire. Il colla le bassin d'Harry d'un petit mouvement.

\- Je le sens bien, en effet, et je suis en train de penser, Adams, que tu es un sacré pervers.

\- Tu peux parler, Chester.

.

.

A suivre

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un ptit message pour me le dire, ça fait (vraiment) toujours plaisir. Je vous dis à vendredi. Koeur sur vous!**


	43. Autour du monde

Bon, peut-être que certain d'entre vous se demandait comment je faisais pour tenir un rythme d'écriture correcte, la vérité n'est pas très réjouissante : j'étais au chomage. Mais je viens de retrouver du travail, avec des horaires plus ou moins aléatoire, donc je cesserais de poster en milieu d'après-midi comme je le faisais avant. Maintenant ça sera le soir.

Enfin, je cesse de raconter ma vie, je réponds à vos reviews et je vous laisse avec ce chapitre. Bisous.

 **Krankar Volund** : Keuwa ! Nan je plaisante, il fallait bien que je trouve une petite histoire à raconter X). J'espère quand même que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **Millon** : Hello mademoiselle ! Problèmes de review réglé ! Haha c'est évident pour toi mais Severus est un peu à coté de la plaque je crois. C'est vrai que c'est une période plutôt calme, il faut respirer un peu entre deux chapitres XD. Ha je suis contente que l'histoire des rêves t'ait plu et que la baguette t'intrigue ça me fait super plaisir. En fait tout ça, ce sont les sous-intrigues de l'histoire principale je l'avoue, mais je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce petit interlude. Il y en aura d'autres, qui plairons, j'espère. Concernant Lucius, il faut être patient, mais ça ne sera plus très long XD. Encore merci pour ton soutien et tes review ça me touche beaucoup. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **LadyAliceRiddleSnape** : Je te remercie beaucoup, ça me fait super plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaira, koeur sur toi.

 **Lufynette** : Merci !

 **Angelyoru** : Haha, j'avoue je me suis un peu lâchée sur ces derniers chapitres niveau lemon (et je crois que ça sera de plus en plus courant). Moi aussi j'adore voir William comme une sorte de faux-méchant XD. Et oui Harry est entouré de tout un tas de mystère et il devient une sorte d'enquêteur huhu. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Koeur sur toi.

 **Marie** : Je te remercie beaucoup, ton enthousiasme me va droit au cœur. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant !

 **DeviousClass** : XD ! Au moins un des pères géniaux hahah ! J'ai remarquée, si j'ai bien compris Fleamont et Euphémia meurent tout deux de la dragoncelle, par contre je ne sais pas ce que devient les parents de Lily. Gros mystère, du coup je pourrais faire ce que je veux d'eux hoho. Merci pour tes compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi !

 **BaekJeong** : Et non, tu ne trouveras pas la réponse sur la vie et l'univers ici XD ! Oui c'est ironique, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, même si c'est douloureux. Ne t'en fais pas pour la review, tu en as laissé une ici, ça me fais grave plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi !

 **JBE** : Aah, je suis contente que tu ais bien aimé. En effet c'est vraiment calme pour le moment. Juste histoire de respirer huhu. Voyons-voir si ça dure toujours. J'espèreq ue la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **Serpenta** : Haha, je n'abandonne l'envie de torturer mes personnages, je voulais voir ce que ça donne un petit moment d'accalmie, histoire de faire rêver un peu sur la tranquillité d'une vie. Oui espérons que le père de Cassius ne va pas trop morfler, ça serait dommage de perdre un si beau specimen. Concernant les parents de Lily, j'avoue ne pas trop savoir comment m'y prendre pour le moment, mais il doit se passer plein de chose avant qu'on arrive à leurs morts ( ?). Je suis contente que l'histoire de la baguette te fasse te poser des questions, tout comme je suis contente de ta vision de William. Je ne peux dire qu'une chose : wait and see. Dans tout les cas, j'espère réellement que la suite te plaira. Que je répondrais à tes interrogations et que tu prendras toujours autant de plaisir à lire mon histoire. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Yume resonnance** : Non tu as bien compris, c'est bien le fil dorée qu'Harry aperçoit et qui le fait découvrir la tapisserie. Et oui c'était quelque chose qui me tenait à cœur qu'il sache qui étaient ses ancêtres. Pour Septimus je pense juste qu'il a la classe XD. Merci pour tes encouragements et tes compliments et ta lecture. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Gros koeur sur toi.

 **Guest** : Je connais mais merci quand même n_n.

 **Quetsche** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

 **Bloblo** : Ouah, et bien merci beaucoup, beaucoup. J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire ! Koeur sur toi.

Voilà, voilà. Encore merci à **Titou Douh** et koeur sur vous lectrices et lecteurs !

.

 **AUTOUR DU MONDE**

.

So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know what you're falling for  
Baby do you dare to do this?

Dark horse. Katy Perry

.

Harry profita de sa pause pour mettre au clair cette histoire de baguette. Il fit un détour pour prévenir Severus qu'il ne mangerait pas avec lui et se dirigea prestement en direction de la boutique d'Ollivander. Le magasin n'avait pas quitté son atmosphère sombre et le peu de lumière qui traversait les fenêtres l'obligeait à plisser les yeux.

Il s'avança vers le comptoir et appuya sur la sonnette. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de voir le fabricant de baguettes s'extirper d'une de ses allées.

\- Oh, bonjour jeune homme ! Je me souviens de toi, je m'en souviens. En quoi puis-je t'être utile ?

Harry sortit sa baguette et la posa sur le comptoir.

\- Est-ce que vous l'avez toucheé ?

\- Hélas, oui, et je n'en ai pas un très bon souvenir...

Harry fit un petit mouvement de tête.

\- Tous ceux qui touchent cette baguette se brûlent les doigts. J'aimerais si possible… Voir la deuxième baguette.

Ollivander se gratta le menton puis se pencha vers lui.

\- Tu viens d'apprendre quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry se demanda si c'était vraiment nécessaire de lui faire part de cette découverte. Il se souvenait que Voldemort avait emprisonné Ollivander pour savoir où trouver la baguette de Sureau. Lui donner la possibilité de savoir qu'il existait deux autres baguettes fabriquées pratiquement au même moment n'aiderait pas du tout.

\- Je veux voir si elles sont similaires. Est-ce que je peux ?

Ollivander sembla sur le point de poser plus de questions puis se résigna. Il invita Harry à le suivre de nouveau dans le fond du magasin et ouvrit la petite porte de la réserve. Harry resta à l'entrée et attendit patiemment que le sorcier ressorte avec la deuxième boite, ce qu'il fit rapidement. Le fabricant ouvrit la boite sous les yeux impatients du blond. La baguette était noire et n'avait pas le même aspect lisse que la sienne : le bois semblait plus rugueux, plus brut mais elle avait la même caractéristique que la sienne : cette même petite boule à la base.

\- C'est du bois de Wengé et avant que tu ne poses la question… C'est brûlant.

Harry étudia la baguette avec attention puis tendit la main. Il leva un regard interrogateur vers Ollivander et ce dernier l'encouragea d'un signe de tête. Harry avança ses doigts et caressa le bois. Rien, il ne ressentait rien. Il l'attrapa totalement et l'agita.

\- Aguamenti.

Le sort ne fonctionna pas. Il avait l'impression de juste tenir un morceau de bois.

\- Elle ne vous brûle pas ?

\- Non. Mais j'ai l'impression de tenir quelque chose de mort.

Harry reposa la baguette dans sa boite tout en réfléchissant. Quelque part, il était soulagé de ne rien ressentir, parce qu'il aimait sa nouvelle baguette. Elle avait une histoire et ça lui plaisait. Il ressentait au creux de son estomac cette même sensation avide qu'il avait ressentie en apprenant l'existence de la baguette de sureau et de la pierre de résurrection : l'irrésistible envie de posséder quelque chose de puissant. Il savait que sa baguette était puissante et le fait qu'elle ne fonctionne qu'avec lui lui procurait une sensation de plaisir certain. Mais à présent, il supposait avec certitude que si James Potter était venu avec lui, il aurait pu toucher cette baguette sans souci. Tout comme Voldemort. Mais de là à pouvoir l'utiliser… Il n'en était pas sûr.

\- Avez-vous des baguettes fabriquées avec quelque chose ayant appartenu à un sombral ?

\- Par Merlin, non ! J'évite autant que je peux de le faire.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Le crin de sombral… Ou la peau de sombral... Ce sont des matières extrêmement difficiles à travailler. Pour commencer, il faut pouvoir les voir, ce qui n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Ensuite, ce n'est pas dit que la baguette fonctionnera. Très peu de personnes désirent avoir une baguette avec ce genre de matière car c'est un mauvais présage que de voir un sombral. Les mœurs ont un peu évolué certes, mais l'idée est toujours là.

Il tapota sa tête de son index et reprit.

\- Un homme est venu une fois me demander de lui fabriquer une telle baguette mais elle n'a jamais fonctionné entre ses doigts et la raison me semblait évidente. Il ne voyait pas les sombral _;_ comment aurait-il pu utiliser une baguette avec quelque chose qu'il ne voyait pas ? Il y a certaines magies que l'on n'explique pas. Comment peut-on ne pas voir quelque chose et ensuite voir cette chose apparaître après avoir vu quelqu'un mourir ? Ces animaux sont liés à la mort quoiqu'on en dise et il doit y avoir une certaine puissance en eux qui joue avec ça. Mon confrère Gregorovitch pourrait peut-être mieux répondre à votre question. Si vous le voulez, je peux lui envoyer une lettre.

\- Vous allez parler de ma baguette, dit Harry un peu trop vite.

Ollivander se pencha vers lui et lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Je ne dis jamais à d'autres ce qui se trouve dans la baguette de mes clients. Vous semblez supposer qu'une partie de sombral se cache dans votre baguette... Ne me regardez pas comme ça, cela se voit. Si c'est le cas... Vous avez dû avoir une vie difficile, jeune homme. Mais je me contenterais de poser uniquement des questions sur ses effets. Cette petite excursion vous a-t-elle amené quelques réponses ?

Harry fit « oui » de la tête.

\- Bien, revenez me voir dans une semaine. D'ici là, j'aurais probablement plus d'éclaircissements.

Le blond accepta cette attente. Il se doutait que Gregorovitch en saurait plus mais il avait peur que l'homme se doute de quelque chose. Si les baguettes avaient toutes un bois sombre similaire et si Harry était persuadé que l'histoire des trois frères et du sombral s'avéraient être une piste sérieuse sur le cœur des baguettes, tout cela voudrait dire que même la baguette de sureau pouvait bien avoir ce genre de propriétés. Et Gregorovitch avait été en possession de cette baguette... Si cela lui mettait la puce à l'oreille, Harry n'avait pas envie qu'un sorcier fou le poursuive pour s'emparer de sa baguette.

Cependant, il fut patient. Il passa sa semaine à travailler et déjeuner avec Severus, profitant de ses vacances pas tellement reposantes pour se changer l'idée. Il était plutôt heureux de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelle de Lucius. Il aurait dû s'en inquiéter mais il voulait repousser cette histoire le plus possible. Tout se passait trop bien pour le moment pour ajouter des problèmes à son quotidien.

Harry se rendait bien compte qu'il dérivait de son comportement habituel. Auparavant, il n'aurait pas tenu en place tant qu'il n'aurait pas bouclé cette affaire. Il se serait énervé devant l'urgence de la situation et aurait fait des pieds et des mains pour découvrir si c'était réellement Voldemort. Harry n'avait en fait aucune envie de presser ça. Il passait ses soirées avec James, Lily, Severus et Sirius et avait l'impression que c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Partir à la chasse à Voldemort le ferait retomber inévitablement dans la réalité... Et là, il voulait rêver un peu.

Il avait vaguement craint que Lucius fasse de nouveau irruption dans la boutique mais cela n'arriva pas non plus. Il était même en train de penser qu'il avait dû dégoûter le blond par son comportement odieux et que c'était très bien ainsi. Il ferait mieux de se concentrer sur ses études, devenir auror et entreprendre la chasse aux horcruxes avec de meilleures armes et une meilleure ouverture. Et peut-être pourrait-il même être en binôme avec William...

En somme, Harry était plutôt bien disposé à profiter de ces moments d'allégresse avec bonheur. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que ni Lucius, ni l'homme au masque blanc ne l'avait oublié...

 **OoooooooooooOooooooooooO**

\- A quoi est ce que tu penses ?

\- A ce que tu as programmé pour le reste de nos vacances.

William haussa les épaules.

\- Rien d'exceptionnel. La mer, du Quidditch, des promenades… Rester au lit toute la journée et te laisser me chouchouter.

Harry grogna.

\- Pourquoi ça serait à moi de faire ça ? C'est moi qui bosse, c'est moi qui devrais être choyé !

\- C'est moi qui t'invite. Sois aux petits soins pour ton futur hôte.

\- Tu veux dire ton père ?

Le brun enfonça ses mains dans ses poches en soupirant mais affichait tout de même un petit sourire.

Pour le troisième week-end de juillet, lui, William, Sirius, Severus, James et Lily se promenaient sur le chemin de Traverse. Même si Harry y passait presque toute sa semaine, ça ne le dérangeait pas d'y revenir. Harry observait ses parents et son parrain et tout ça avait des airs de rendez-vous à six. James et Lily étaient devant et il pouvait voir sa mère rigoler plus que de raison. Derrière suivaient Severus et Sirius et Harry voyait son ami lever les yeux au ciel, exaspéré face à un Sirius excité comme une puce tandis que lui et William marchaient plus lentement à l'arrière.

\- Il faut que je passe chez Ollivander.

\- Maintenant ? demanda William.

\- On passe juste à côté, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

\- D'accord, tu nous rejoins au Chaudron Baveur ?

Harry haussa un sourcil parfaitement étonné que William ne le suive pas mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il pivota et se dirigea chez Ollivander comme il l'avait fait plusieurs jours avant. Dès qu'il entra dans le magasin, il fut immédiatement accueilli.

\- Te voilà, jeune homme ! Bonne nouvelle : j'ai reçu une réponse.

Harry fit un immense sourire et le regarda fouiller dans sa commode, il en sortit un parchemin jaune et le tendit à Harry. L'écriture était grosse et serrée mais suffisamment lisible. Harry lut à voix haute.

-« Mon cher ami, je suis ravi que tu fasses appel à mes connaissances. Je sais bien que ce domaine t'est parfaitement inconnu et c'est avec une joie non camouflée que je vais me faire un plaisir de te citer toutes les merveilleuses possibilités qu'offre un sombral dans la conception d'une baguette. »

Harry plissa le nez et observa Ollivander qui grimaçait.

\- Il a toujours été un peu fier… Continue.

-« Comme tu dois déjà le savoir, il n'est pas aisé de tirer quelque chose d'un sombral. A ma connaissance, seul le crin de la queue, de la tête et la peau des ailes ont pu être utilisés. Tu te demandes sûrement comment je le sais ? Et bien, j'ai en ma possession une baguette tout à fait remarquable dont je suis presque sûr que le cœur est en crin de sombral. Je l'ai bien étudiée et je pense être en possession du bâton de la mort. »

\- Pure facétie…

Harry ne répondit rien, il savait que c'était de la poudre aux yeux qui coûterait plus tard la vie à Gregorovitch. La baguette de Sureau était entre les mains de Dumbledore mais le fabricant confirmait le cœur de la baguette.

\- « J'ai noté diverses différences sur l'utilisation des parties du sombral. Lors d'un voyage en Bolivie fort intéressant, j'ai rencontré un sorcier qui possédait une baguette qu'il avait fabriquée lui-même. Le bois provenait d'un Palo Borracho et le cœur était en crin de sombral. Bien sûr, il pouvait voir les sombrals. Ce qui était étrange, en revanche, c'est que sa baguette ne fonctionnait qu'avec lui. Au fil des années, j'ai fini par comprendre : les baguettes faites de choses ayant appartenu au sombral ont une fidélité à toute épreuve. Elles n'obéissent qu'au sorcier qu'elles choisissent. Il est cependant intéressant de voir que certaines d'entre elles sont aussi fidèles à une famille. C'est le cas d'une famille que j'ai rencontrée en Afrique du Sud _;_ habituellement, les sorciers africains n'utilisent pas de baguette, mais c'était un trésor familial qu'ils se passaient de génération en génération. Pour eux, elle n'a jamais failli mais elle devient automatiquement inutilisable quand elle est touchée par d'autres. »

« Maintenant, je vais te parler d'une chose plus inquiétante concernant ce genre de baguettes. L'homme de Bolivie qui a fabriqué cette baguette a subi ce que les moldus appellent une crise cardiaque. Il est officiellement mort durant l'espace de trois minutes avant que son cœur ne se remette à battre. Tu trouves que ça n'a pas de sens mais la famille Africaine voit chacun de ses membres passer par un rituel particulier : ils appelaient cela le rituel de seconde-vie. Cela consistait à boire une mixture dont je ne prononcerai pas le nom mais dont l'effet était simple : la mort, pour en revenir presque immédiatement. Et ce genre d'histoire, même si totalement infime vu le peu de personnes possédant ce genre de baguette, est similaire pour tous ceux qui usent d'une telle baguette. Je conclurai ainsi : le crin et la peau de sombral ne sont utilisables que par ceux qui ont vaincu la mort. Cette particularité ne concerne étrangement pas la baguette que j'ai en ma possession, heureusement. Pour en revenir à une de tes questions concernant une baguette qui pourrait brûler les doigts d'une personne ... Il paraîtrait que l'alliage d'un bois et d'un certain cœur amènerait à cette particularité. La baguette se mettrait à reconnaître un sorcier qui possède autant les valeurs du bois que les valeurs du cœur. »

Harry fit une pause dans sa lecture. Les valeurs du bois, il s'en souvenait. Le bois d'ébène était pour les personnes qui étaient fidèles à leurs convictions et qui avaient le courage d'être elles-mêmes. Il devait sûrement correspondre à ce genre de description : il avait eu le courage d'accepter de mourir, donc le courage d'être celui qui devait mourir ou d'être un horcruxe et son entêtement à toujours vouloir la même chose devait jouer, aussi. Pour ce qui était du sombral... Il rigola doucement, il avait sûrement fait plus qu'affronter la mort, il l'avait acceptée et l'accepterait encore sans ciller. Il reprit sa lecture.

\- « Mais c'est un phénomène rare. Très peu de baguettes possèdent une telle fidélité. Une baguette qui serait aussi étroitement liée à son propriétaire serait quelque chose de formidable. Si vraiment tu as rencontré une telle personne, j'aimerais beaucoup m'entretenir avec elle. »

Harry cessa de lire et leva le nez vers Ollivander.

\- Bien évidement, je lui ai répondu que c'était à titre purement informatif. Tout fabricant de baguette s'efforce de créer quelque chose qui pourra convenir au mieux aux sorciers. Je suis moi-même soufflé par le fait que tu aies pu maîtriser une telle baguette. Je n'ai pas à vocation de faire des objets sur mesure, parce que cela serait long et fastidieux. Il faudrait que je connaisse la personne sur le bout des doigts, sont passif, son être profond et, si la personne ne se dévoile pas correctement, cela est inutile. Maintenant, la baguette n'est qu'une passerelle, notre magie est déjà en nous. Elle en facilite juste l'accès et permet d'ouvrir un éventail de possibilités. Mais c'est toujours plus gratifiant d'avoir un objet qui ne vit que pour vous, ainsi vous n'avez pas à mélanger l'essence de votre magie avec d'autres. Mon confrère parle ici du bâton de la mort, une légende farfelue sur une baguette plus puissante que les autres. Je pense qu'en réalité, cette baguette aspire le flux magique de ses propriétaires et en donne une partie à ceux qui la possèdent. Ce ne sont que des suppositions, bien sûr.

\- Vous avez des suppositions pour ma baguette ?

Ollivander toussa légèrement et récupéra la lettre.

\- Te reconnais-tu dans la description du bois et de la propriété du crin ou de la peau de sombral ?

\- Oui.

Harry ne chercha même pas à mentir.

\- Tu as du déjà voir que tu étais la seule personne à pouvoir la maîtriser. Peut-être que cette baguette appartenait à un membre de ta famille sans que tu le saches et si, en plus de ça, tu corresponds aux qualités que recherche cette baguette, c'est qu'elle est faite pour toi, tout comme elle aurait pu être faite par et pour un membre de ta famille ayant vécu les mêmes épreuves. Cette baguette n'a pas été faite pour toi et peut-être qu'elle n'était pas censée trouver un autre propriétaire. Mais c'est arrivé. Et tu es peut-être à la hauteur de celui qui l'a fabriquée et utilisée en premier. Je garderais le secret de cette baguette mais je crois que cela ne sera pas utile. Peut-être que personne d'autre que toi ne pourra l'utiliser.

Harry fit un mince sourire à Ollivander. Si le vendeur avait raison, personne d'autre que lui n'utiliserait cette baguette, en effet, et personne n'utiliserait non plus celle qu'il conservait. Trois baguettes pour trois frères. Avec une contrainte particulière pour l'utiliser. Pour la baguette de Sureau, l'allégeance allait aux personnes puissantes. Pour la sienne, sûrement à ceux qui accepteraient la mort, tout comme Ignotus était prêt à l'accepter, couplé au fait qu'il souhaitait que sa famille en soit la seule bénéficiaire. Et pour la dernière, il n'y aurait aucune réponse, parce que son descendant se tournerait vers celle de l'aînée.

Mais c'était aussi la preuve que la baguette ne faisait pas tout. Elle l'avait choisi parce qu'il avait traversé des choses difficiles et elle l'aiderait à dévoiler son potentiel. Harry avait l'étrange impression de posséder une arme mortelle et quelque part, il était soulagé que personne ne puisse mettre la main dessus. Sa pensée lui donna l'effroyable impression de penser comme Voldemort.

Il chassa cette idée en se dirigeant vers le Chaudron Baveur. Il trouva son groupe assis au fond du bar. Avec un profond soupir, il se laissa tomber à coté de William.

\- Alors, ta baguette fonctionne correctement ? demanda James.

Harry croisa les bras sur la table et lui adressa un immense sourire.

\- Elle est parfaite.

 **OoooooooooOooooooooO**

William repoussa la mousse qui s'amoncelait contre son torse et souffla dessus. Harry protégea son visage de sa main en rigolant.

\- Alors dis-moi, quel est le souci avec ta baguette ?

Harry déposa ses bras sur le rebord de la baignoire et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière, contre l'épaule du brun.

\- Je me demandais quand tu comptais aborder le sujet…

William fit cogner ses genoux contre ceux d'Harry et enlaça son torse à travers l'eau, laissant ses doigts venir taquiner les mamelons durcis d'Harry.

\- C'est top secret ?

\- Pas vraiment, non. J'ai juste une baguette extrêmement fidèle qui brûle les doigts de ceux qui ne sont pas moi.

William enfouit son nez dans les cheveux blonds de son petit-ami.

\- Et donc, qu'y a-t-il à l'intérieur ?

\- Possiblement du crin de sombral.

\- Décidément, tout tourne autour de ça...

Harry ferma les yeux.

\- Tu n'es pas inquiet de savoir que ton copain se trimballe un lourd passif et qu'il est poursuivi par des animaux qui portent malheur ?

\- Je ne suis pas superstitieux et ce n'est pas un problème si ce copain -William pinça un téton et Harry soupira contre lui- est terriblement séduisant.

\- En quoi est faite ta baguette ? murmura Harry.

\- Bois de vigne et plume d'oiseau-tonnerre.

Harry se redressa et se tourna un peu pour le regarder.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu ça !

\- Ollivander aussi était étonné. C'est plutôt rare, apparemment, d'éveiller ce genre de baguette.

Harry tenta de se rappeler de ses cours sur les baguettes.

\- Le bois de vigne correspond aux personnes qui ont des objectifs élevés et qui étonnent souvent ceux qui pensent les connaître… Et la plume : extrêmement puissant mais difficile à manier.

William rigola.

\- En effet, c'est tout moi.

\- Maintenant que je sais ça, je regrette vraiment que tu n'aies pas participé aux duels.

\- On veut se battre contre moi, Adams ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passera si tu perds ?

Tout en disant ça, le Serpentard avait glissé sa main entre les cuisses d'Harry où une queue tendue l'attendait déjà.

\- Je ne perdrai pas. Je ne perds jamais.

\- Et moi, je déteste perdre. Nous serons dans une impasse.

Du bout des doigts, il frôla la tête du sexe du blond qui frissonna violemment contre lui. Harry avait de nouveau fermé les yeux et profitait sans se cacher des douces caresses de William.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de te battre contre moi. Je serais curieux de te voir à l'œuvre…

\- Mh, je pourrais montrer l'étendu de mes talents secrets en flanquant une correction à Sirius ?

Harry gémit quand William empoigna son membre franchement.

\- … Pourquoi Sirius ?

\- Parce qu'il me cherche.

Harry se mordit la lèvre et tenta de se redressa un peu mais ce qu'il sentait contre ses fesses lui donnait plutôt envie de se pencher en avant. La main de William, elle, continuait de le branler paresseusement.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Parce que c'est drôle. Et il fait tellement peu d'effort pour être si évident... Comment Severus fait-il pour ne rien voir ?

\- Oh… Il voit, il se venge juste un peu. Dis-moi…

Harry laissa échapper un long gémissement en sentant la main de William courir sur ses testicules.

\- Que je te dise quoi ?

\- Pourquoi est ce qu'on parle de Sirius et Severus…

William mordilla doucement son oreille.

\- Parce que ça t'excite.

Harry essaya de se dégager mais le brun le retint contre lui. Sa main reprit son sexe entre ses doigts et ses mouvements furent plus prononcés.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça.. Aahh… Soit… Ça.

\- Alors c'est quoi ?

William lécha la joue d'Harry, sa main s'activant sur sa queue et l'autre pinçant et triturant ses tétons.

\- Mmhh… Toi.

Le blond tourna un peu la tête, espérant trouver les lèvres de William, et il ne fut pas déçut. La langue du brun s'empara avidement de la sienne et Harry amena sa main contre sa nuque pendant que son petit-ami continuait à pomper son sexe avec douceur.

Soudain, de grands coups furent donnés contre la porte, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

\- Chester ! Adams ! Il y en a d'autres ici qui aimeraient se détendre dans un bain !

Harry reconnut la voix de Sirius et se laissa glisser dans l'eau en rigolant.

\- Je vais le tuer, fit William sur un ton exaspéré.

En sortant, Harry se précipita dans sa chambre sans un mot pour Sirius qui avait croisé les bras et tapait du pied, mais William ne se gêna pas pour le fusiller du regard. Ils avaient beau se toiser méchamment, Harry et Severus savaient parfaitement qu'en vrai, ils s'entendaient très bien.

 **OooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Harry se redressa paresseusement du lit dans lequel il se trouvait. Il cligna des yeux et se frotta les cheveux. A côté de lui, William dormait encore et Harry avait une vue plus qu'appétissante de son torse et son visage. Le brun avait ramené un bras plié sous sa tête et son autre main contre son ventre. Harry se pencha vers lui pour le regarder avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Les lèvres de William étaient légèrement entrouvertes et la première chose qu'Harry aurait aimé faire était de l'embrasser... Mais il se ravisa. C'était bien trop rare qu'il soit le premier des deux à être debout.

Il amena sa bouche contre le torse du brun et laissa son souffle parcourir sa peau. La main de William se dégagea de son ventre et Harry le vit s'étirer tout en gardant les yeux clos. Le blond continua sa route en souriant doucement. Il caressait l'épiderme du brun du bout des lèvres et d'une main dégagea les draps qui cachait la seule raison de cette interlude matinal.

Harry bougea contre le lit de façon à avoir sa bouche à proximité du pubis de William. Il laissa son nez descendre contre la ligne de poils noirs et sentit se tendre le sexe du garçon contre son menton. Harry huma l'odeur acre et salée de son corps et joua contre sa toison brune. Ce dernier écarta légèrement une jambe et Harry se laissa glisser entre elle.

C'était presque devenu une sorte de routine... Depuis qu'il se trouvait chez William, les jours s'étaient écoulés avec la saveur du paradis. Harry avait quitté l'Impasse du Tisseur juste après son anniversaire. Il avait eu la surprise de voir que ses amis lui avaient organisé une fête. Les Evans, les Potter et les Corgan avaient bien évidement été invités et Harry en aurait presque sauté de joie. William lui avait offert un vif d'or personnalisé sur lequel il avait fait graver son nom et dont les ailes avaient une drôle de teinte bleutée. James, Sirius et Remus s'étaient cotisés pour lui faire faire sur mesure un énorme trophée. Ça le représentait lui, debout sur un balai, le bras levé tenant sa baguette en position d'attaque. En dessous, des serpents et des loups-garous s'entrelaçaient.

\- On a réuni toutes tes victoires, avait joyeusement dit James.

Les Evans, eux, lui avaient offert une cape d'un vert sombre dont les pans étaient décorés de torsades argentées et la boucle qui permettait de l'attacher n'était ni plus, ni moins que l'écusson de Serpentard. Harry avait longuement apprécié le regard envieux de William, Severus et Cassie. Ce dernier avait, quant à lui, en partenariat avec Rebecca, préparé un livre qui recensait tous les venins de serpents et créatures magiques ainsi que leur utilité et la façon de s'en prémunir.

Il avait quitté Severus presque sans regret parce que ce dernier n'allait apparemment pas se retrouver seul durant le mois d'Août. Remus et James avaient décidé d'élire domicile à la place d'Harry le temps que ce dernier revienne. Severus avait eu l'air plus qu'enchanté et aux nouvelles qu'il recevait par lettres, tout avait l'air de se passer merveilleusement bien. Il avait cependant écrit en milieu du mois une lettre plutôt brouillonne sur le fait qu'il avait aperçu James embrasser Lily. Harry et William en avaient longuement rigolé et William avait laissé une note en fin de lettre lui intimant de la rendre jalouse en embrassant Sirius. La réponse de Severus avait été brève : c'était un non catégorique.

Pour Harry, ce mois d'Août avait été parfait. Son esprit était léger et rien n'était venu polluer ses vacances. Il avait passé son temps à se prélasser dans la piscine des Chester en compagnie de William et de ses parents, qui l'avaient accueilli à bras ouverts. Il avait aussi fait la rencontre de Louis qui l'avait accaparé presque toute la semaine où il était venu rendre visite à sa famille et Harry avait eu l'impression de se retrouver devant un autre Charlie. La jalousie de William n'assombrit même pas ses vacances parce qu'il se montrait extrêmement possessif quand la nuit tombait et Harry était toujours prêt à donner de sa personne pour calmer ses humeurs.

Il avait la sensation de vivre d'amour, de nourriture délicieuse et du bonheur de savoir ses parents en bonne voie pour être heureux. En d'autres termes, Harry était comblé et ne désirait qu'une chose : que cela dure toute sa vie. Que ce mois d'Août s'étire jusqu'à ce qu'il ait cent ans.

Le lion au creux de son ventre ronronnait de plaisir.

Tout en savourant ses souvenirs de vacances, il abandonna l'entrejambe du brun pour venir embrasser l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Il déposa quelques baisers puis sortit sa langue pour lécher sa peau, il sentit les poils de William se hérisser et trouva l'effet électrisant. Ses lèvres goûtaient la pellicule de sueur qui venait de naître sur lui. Il remonta doucement et passa sa langue sur toute la longueur de son sexe, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire écarter les cuisses encore plus. Harry prit ça pour une véritable invitation et suçota doucement son gland, passant la pointe de sa langue dans la petite fente de son pénis, avant de venir l'avaler.

Les soupirs de William étaient une douce musique à ses oreilles, encourageant sa bouche à le prendre entièrement, ce qu'il fit sans ciller, s'enivrant des odeurs, appréciant le poids et la saveur de la queue du brun dans la cavité humide qu'était sa bouche. Quelques mouvements de va et viens, une succion agréablement exécutée et le sperme de William explosait dans sa bouche. Harry s'empressa d'avaler toute trace de semence puis, essoufflé et repu, laissa sa tête tomber contre la cuisse de son petit ami.

William se redressa en position assise et caressa les cheveux d'Harry avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je devrais te laisser te réveiller avant moi plus souvent...

\- C'est la rareté de ces moments qui les rend précieux.

\- Dis plutôt que tu préfères être celui qui se fait chouchouter au réveil.

Harry ferma les yeux et enlaça la taille du brun, sa tête reposant toujours contre sa cuisse.

\- C'est parce que j'ai besoin d'amour.

La main de William glissa contre sa nuque, dessinant de légères arabesques. Il observa les traits détendus de son petit ami qui devait sûrement recommencer à dormir. Tout en appréciant la chaleur du blond, il sentit son cœur se serrer. William avait cette étrange impression qui le prenait parfois quand il regardait Harry : que ce bonheur de l'avoir contre lui était tellement fort que ça lui faisait mal à la poitrine. Il savait que c'était la crainte de le perdre qui enveloppait son cœur mais il savait aussi que c'était l'envie insoluble et insoutenable de le désirer contre lui encore et pour toujours.

\- J'aimerais que cette journée ne prenne jamais fin.

Harry rigola contre sa peau.

\- C'est drôle : c'est exactement ce que je me disais.

Pourtant, ils durent se résoudre à se lever et sortir. Il ne restait que trois jours avant le départ pour Poudlard et aujourd'hui était le jour où ils devaient se rendre sur le chemin de Traverse pour acheter leurs effets. William et Harry retrouvèrent sur place Severus et Lily. La jeune femme se jeta immédiatement sur eux.

\- Les prochaines vacances, on les passes tous ensemble !

\- Que se passe-t-il, Lily ? James était donc de si mauvaise compagnie ? plaisanta William.

Lily lui donna un coude de coude.

\- Ne me parle pas de lui !

Harry observa Severus qui avait un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Oh, comme d'habitude : James s'est comporté comme un crétin. Il a voulu apprendre à Lily à monter sur un balai et il l'a faite tomber. Elle était plutôt furieuse, c'était drôle à voir. Surtout la partie où il l'a suppliée de le pardonner.

Harry imaginait très bien la scène et pesta un peu de ne pas y avoir assisté.

\- Et Sirius ?

\- Quoi Sirius ?

\- Il va bien ?

Les joues de Severus rosirent légèrement.

\- Il va bien, oui.

Harry lui adressa un sourire satisfait et le brun se renfrogna immédiatement.

\- Ne va pas t'imaginer quoi que ce soit.

\- Je t'assure, Severus, je n'imagine rien du tout, rigola Harry.

Severus grogna mais n'ajouta rien. Ils passèrent toute leur journée sur le Chemin de Traverse, achetant leurs affaires, flânant parmi la foule. Ils achetèrent des glaces et finirent leur après-midi posés devant la cabane hurlante.

Enfin, Harry fit un dernier tour vers le magasin de Quidditch et lorgna sur le dernier balai avec la hâte soudaine de revoir l'éclair de feu ou au moins le nimbus 2000. William l'abandonna le temps d'un instant pour suivre Lily et Severus dans un autre magasin.

Harry s'apprêtait à les rejoindre quand quelqu'un lui toucha l'épaule. Il se tourna vivement et tomba nez à nez avec Narcissa Black. Elle affichait un immense sourire et ses longs cheveux blonds s'éparpillaient en cascade contre ses épaules. Harry n'arrivait pas à associer cette Narcissa à celle de son futur. Elle, ici, avait l'air plus détendu, plus joyeuse.

\- Bonjour, Adams. Je suis ravie de te voir ici.

Et en effet, elle avait l'air ravi. Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils et observa autour d'elle.

\- Vous n'êtes pas avec Mr. Malfoy ?

\- Oh, voyons Adams ! dit-elle en rigolant doucement. Nous ne sommes pas mariés, je peux me promener seule, je suis une grande fille.

Harry se mit à rougir bêtement.

\- Ce n'est pas…

\- Vous êtes adorable. Je suis un peu triste que vous soyez parti sans même me dire au revoir. Lucius m'a dit que vous ne deviez pas rentrer tard mais vous êtes resté moins de deux heures à la soirée.

\- Je suis navré, la soirée était magnifique mais ce n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé.

Elle secoua doucement la tête mais son sourire était toujours là.

\- Je peux le comprendre. Ma sœur Andromeda n'apprécie pas non plus. Je trouve ça plutôt drôle, au contraire : observer toutes ces personnes discuter de choses parfois improbables... Il suffit d'être poli et de sourire pour que ça se passe bien.

\- Vous n'écoutez pas leurs conversations ?

\- Mon autre sœur m'en fait un résumé complet avec véhémence. Elle semble très politisée, comme personne, et pour tout vous dire ça ne m'intéresse pas énormément. Je le fais pour Lucius. Il a beau être riche, il faut qu'il se fasse des amis s'il veut réussir.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous n'accordez aucune importance aux discours soutenus lors de cette soirée ?

\- Des paroles, voilà tout. Le problème, fit-elle en croisant les bras, c'est qu'il faut savoir brosser les hauts placés dans le sens du poil si on veut avoir de la place au Ministère. Mais c'est un monde que je ne regarde pasje soutiens Lucius parce que c'est un homme bon.

Harry grimaça et Narcissa rigola.

\- Vous ne portez pas mon ami dans votre cœur, n'est-ce pas ?

Son ton était doux et son regard aussi. La mâchoire d'Harry se décrocha.

\- Je... Ne…

\- Ne vous en faites pas, il n'a pas beaucoup d'amis. Il faut être un requin, parfois. Pourtant, Lucius parle beaucoup de vous. Il s'énerve souvent quand sort votre nom, d'ailleurs. Ce qui est étrange, mais vraiment très drôle. Laissez-lui une chance de vous convaincre qu'il peut être quelqu'un de sympathique à fréquenter… Quand on le connaît bien.

\- Est-ce qu'il vous a demandé de me dire ça ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de la femme d'écarquiller les yeux.

\- Oh... Vous pensez que…, elle partit dans un rire divin qui fit frissonner Harry, comme vous êtes drôle. Ce serait typiquement le genre de Lucius, en effet. Vous le connaissez bien, alors.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y de drôle.

\- C'est juste votre façon d'être méfiant. Vous savez, Adams, vous avez peut-être plus en commun avec lui que vous ne le croyez...

Harry décida que cette conversation n'avait plus rien de plaisante et Narcissa dut le lire car elle cessa de sourire.

\- Nous ne faisons pas toujours ce qu'il faut pour accéder à ce que l'on désire. On reconnaît les grands hommes à leurs facultés à ne pas dévier du chemin qu'ils se sont tracé.

\- Quitte à marcher sur des cadavres ?

Narcissa fit une légère grimace et Harry souffla.

\- Vous avez raison. D'une certaine manière, peut-être que l'on se ressemble. Mais il n'y a jamais de mal à se remettre en question parfois. Mr. Malfoy devrait savoir plus que quiconque qu'accorder sa confiance facilement à quelqu'un qui semble ne vous vouloir que du bien est suspect et dangereux. Il y a un dicton chez les moldus qui dit que l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions.

\- Un dicton moldu, dit-elle surprise.

\- Oh, Lucius ne vous a rien dit sur moi ?

Narcissa décroisa les bras et prit un air pensif et contrarié. Harry s'en voulut presque immédiatement de lui faire subir ça.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous vexer, reprit-il, vous avez été charmante et agréable avec moi. Rassurez-vous, je ne ferai rien qui puisse nuire à la réputation de Mr. Malfoy. Je vous remercie d'avoir été une hôte agréable. Pardonnez-moi si je vous ai offensée.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas fait, dit-elle rapidement, vous êtes un garçon étrange. Je commence à comprendre ce que Lucius vous trouve. Vous ne seriez pas un peu lunatique, par hasard ?

Harry lui fit un grand sourire auquel elle répondit.

\- Peut-être bien. Portez-vous bien, Mlle. Black.

\- Portez-vous bien, Adams. J'espère vous revoir.

Harry ne répondit rien et pivota sur ses talons pour rejoindre Lily, William et Severus. Il ne jeta pas un regard en arrière mais était sûr que Narcissa le suivait des yeux.

.

.

A suivre

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Gros koeur sur vous et à la prochaine!**


	44. Plus fort

Bonsoir, bonsoir ! Est-ce que vous pensiez que je vous avez oublié ? Haha j'espère que non.

Donc petit rappel au cas ou vous ne recevez aucune notification (à l'heure qu'il est je ne sais pas si ça fonctionne). Sachez que les jours de post ne changerons pas pour Retour, ça sera toujours, **TOUJOURS** le **LUNDI** et le **VENDREDI.** Seul les horaires changent, avant je postais vers midi maintenant ça sera le soir.

Je vois bien que je suis en retard mais le travail que j'exerce ne connaît pas les jours fériés, donc…j'ai travaillé toute la journée aujourd'hui et je suis rentrée tard. Enfin bref je ne vais pas vous raconter plus que ça ma vie hyper palpitante XD. Tout ça pour dire que je ferais toujours en sorte de poster les chapitres les jours convenues.

Maintenant les reviews et ensuite…bah la suite huhu.

 **Lela des mers** : Ennuyeux ? Tu veux dire trop calme par rapport aux autres chapitres, parce que je trouverais ça vraiment triste que tu t'ennuis en lisant :(. A priori Harry restera passif (je l'aime comme ça aussi huhu). Lord n'est pas au courant qu'Harry vient du futur, je crois qu'il s'en fiche un peu XD. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout de même. Koeur sur toi !

 **Chapel Lucie** : Merci beaucoup ! Koeur sur toi.

 **BookBlue** : Je ne le savais pas mais maintenant je le sais et ça me fait super plaisir. Moi je souris toujours bêtement quand je lis des reviews aussi mignonne que la tienne. Et pour les mystères tu n'as encore rien vu XD. Enfin je crois. J'espère de tout mon petit cœur que je continuerais à te passionner avec mon histoire. Gros koeur sur toi.

 **DeviousClass** : C'est parfaitement naturel…il va avoir une vie étrange.

 **A.F** : Merci beaucoup ! L'ambiance l'est, je travaille qu'avec des amies XD. J'espère que ton voyage en Suéde s'est bien passé. Je suis contente d'avoir était ta lecture de voyage, je me sens trop heureuse XD. Tes vœux seront exaucé, il y aura beaucoup de plus Lucius. Alors il me semble, si j'ai bien lu que le travail de Fleamont Potter et de toucher l'argent de son invention. Un produit qui lisse les cheveux, dont j'ai oublié le nom. Hermione s'en sert pour dompter sa crinière lors du bal de la coupe de feu. Bref il s'en met plein les fouilles grâce aux royalties XD. Ils ne sont pas auror, James ne le devient même pas. Il travaille juste pour l'Ordre du Phoenix, mais il a décidé (cet idiot) de vivre de l'argent de sa famille (de ce que j'ai lu c'était même une source de tension lors des dîner avec les Dursley, vu que Vernon se vantait de son boulot moldus). Et puis je pense qu'au point ou j'en suis XD, je peux dévier de l'histoire principale (enfin à un moment donné, je le ferais carrément). J'espère que la suite te plaira. GROS Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture et merci encore !

 **Angelyoru** : Oui Narcissa, quelle femme fascinante (moi elle me fascine, chui sûr que Draco avait son petit complexe d'Œdipe aussi). Effectivement, c'est les vacances de l'amuuurr. C'est super gnangnan mais ça détend n'est ce pas ?! Fin bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant. Merci pour tes compliments qui me font grave plaisir. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Baekjeong** : Merchi beaucoup ! Je te promets que ce n'est pas de la torture on dit bien : « plus c'est long, plus c'est bon » non ? Bon tu peux venir extorquer la fic mais je te préviens elle n'est pas entière XD. Dans tout les cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **Noah2209** : NON UN GRAND MERCI A TOI ! De me lire et de me laisser des petits mots tout doux !

 **Luffynette** : Merci beaucoup ! Koeur sur toi !

 **Astrea** : Hello Darling ! Merci beaucoup ! Merci aussi de trouver un peu de temps pour m'écrire quelque chose, ça me fait vraiment plaisir (et merci à ton amie de t'avoir laissé l'ordi). Je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise toujours et j'espère qu'elle continuera à le faire. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Yuki Kyoko-29** : Arf pour les Harry Potter, c'est des réflexes énervant (vue que j'écris d'autres histoires ne parallèles, je mélange tout, genre quatre page words ouvertes sur différentes histoires XD). Pour les apartés, tu es pressé petit scarabée huhu, ça viendra en temps et en heure je te rassure. Hum je vais éviter de répondre à ta question maintenant XD. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Serpenta** : Bonsoir cher toi ! Merci, merci, ne t'en fais pas, je vais trouver ce temps, je vais vraiment le trouver. J'adore, mais vraiment J'ADORE tes suppositions, elles me font kiffer grave. Mais du coup je ne vais rien dire ça serait bête de cacher le suspens. Je suis hyper contente que mon petit extra sur les baguettes t'ait plu. C'est vrai que j'aurais pu présenter un peu mieux la famille de William mais…ce n'est vraiment pas utile pour la suite, contrairement à la famille de Cassie. Les parents de William tiennent une auberge restaurant pour sorcier, son frère Louis et dresseur de dragon en Australie. Physiquement il ressemble à William en plus mince (voilà un petit extra juste pour toi). Ensuite dis toi qu'ils vont passer une année entière collé l'un à l'autre X). J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant. Merci pour tes encouragements, pour tes idées folles et cool. Merci pour ta lecture. Merci, gros Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Millon** : Han merci toi ! Oui en effet je m'éloigne de la trame principale et ça arrivera un peu souvent (des histoires dans l'histoire une véritable Storyception sans Dicaprio). Mais bon certaines choses auront leurs importances. Je suis super heureuse que tu aimes ma Narcissa, je la voulais vraiment chouette et avec une autre facette. J'ai vraiment hâte d'en écrire plus sur elle et j'espère que son histoire aussi sera bien accueillie. Merci encore pour tes compliments ! Pour ta lecture ! Pour toutes les petits choses que tu notes ça me fais vraiment plaisir de voir que tu es si attentive. J'espère vraiment que la suite te plaira. Bizouille et Koeur sur toi !

 **Aude33** : Haha merci beaucoup ! J'ai en effet tout un tas d'idées et plus encore. Je pourrais sûrement écrire longtemps, très longtemps sur cette histoire. Mais bon elle aura forcément une fin (qui n'est pour le moment pas prête d'arriver). Merci de me lire, merci de me suivre. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant. Koeur sur toi !

 **V. M. Desgrec** : Haha oui je sais. Pardon !

 **Yume resonnance** : Oui, je ne comprends pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Saleté de bug. Haha oui XD, trop adorable ! Pour William…mh, tu risquerais d'être surprise huhu mais tu es la seule à avoir fait attention à ça (du moins à en faire part en commentaire) donc je suis contente ! Pour Septimus aussi, les répondes vont venir tôt ou tard. Merci d'apprécier ma Narcissa ça me touche beaucoup, merci pour tes compliments et ta lecture. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

Voilà pour ce soir. Merci encore à Titou Douh, merci de votre soutien, pour vos messages, vos favs et follows.

Bonne lecture les agneaux.

 **PLUS FORT**

.

« Comme un homme soit plus violents que le cours du torrent

Comme un homme soit plus puissant que les ouragans

Comme un homme soit plus ardent que le feu des volcans. »

Comme un homme. Mulan

.

.

Regulus traversa le parc de Poudlard d'un pas sûr. Il mit très rapidement fin à la distance qui l'éloignait de la cabane du garde-chasse. Malgré la clémence de ce début de mois de septembre, il n'avait pas quitté sa lourde cape noire. Il en tritura les bords avec impatience. Son vêtement n'avait rien à voir avec la cape qu'arborait Harry Adams.

Quand Regulus lui avait demandé où il l'avait eue, ce dernier avait balayé la question d'un revers de la main.

Depuis que l'école avait recommencé, Regulus avait attendu impatiemment de pouvoir discuter avec lui et il n'avait pas été déçu. Harry avait repris leurs petits rendez-vous en cuisine et leurs visites à Feutenfer. Leurs discussions avaient été au début du mois légères. Harry écouta attentivement ce qu'il avait fait de ses vacances et Regulus lui demanda comme s'étaient passées les siennes. Étrangement, Harry n'en dit pas grand-chose mais le brun ne s'en formalisa pas. En vérité, il n'y avait qu'une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Harry avait-il parlé avec Lucius ?

Regulus avait rencontré à plusieurs reprises Lucius Malfoy. Il avait organisé plus de soirées que nécessaire et la famille Black faisait toujours partie des prestigieux invités. Et plus encore depuis que Sirius avait quitté le domicile. Il se devait de faire bonne figure devant ses parents et devant les personnes qui étaient invitées. C'était une disgrâce infâme que leur avait fait subir Sirius et plus encore quand personne ne savait vraiment où il avait élu domicile. D'un autre côté, sa mère n'avait même pas fait l'effort de le savoir. Pour elle, Sirius Black n'existait plus, preuve en était son nom brûlé de la tapisserie des Black.

Regulus en avait été malade en voyant le visage noirci de son frère, mais il n'avait rien dit. Il devait être fort, il devait montrer qu'il était le digne héritier des Black. Alors il avait tenu ce rôle avec brio. Mais voir Sirius revenir le sourire aux lèvres, s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor comme si rien ne s'était passé... Comme s'il n'avait jamais eu de frère, ou comme s'il ne s'était jamais disputé avec sa famille avait été un véritable crève-cœur pour Regulus.

Il avait passé presque toutes ses vacances à espérer que Sirius fasse profil bas et revienne s'excuser de son comportement mais ça n'était jamais arrivé. Et à présent, Sirius respirait la santé, continuait à vivre sans se soucier de lui. Ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole une seule fois. Ça ne changeait pas énormément d'avant mais Regulus avait cru que Sirius demanderait des nouvelles. Lui aussi aurait pu le faire mais personne n'avait demandé à Sirius de s'enfuir. Et s'il essayait encore de le convaincre d'abandonner ses parents ? Regulus ne pouvait pas faire ça. De toute manière, la question ne se posait pas, vu que Sirius ne lui parlait pas.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait décidé que la seule personne digne d'intérêt serait Adams. Il avait fini par trouver le courage de demander à Lucius si ce dernier avait pu discuter avec Adams et à son grand soulagement, Lucius lui avait soutenu qu'ils s'entendaient extrêmement bien.

Mais Harry n'en parlait pas et cela attristait Regulus. Il aurait aimé savoir ce qu'il en était. Surtout depuis qu'il était devenu capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch : tous les Serpentard ne semblaient jurer que par lui. Il y avait encore des réfractaires, des personnes qui n'oubliaient pas qu'Harry n'était pas un sang-pur, et Regulus ne l'oubliait pas non plus... Mais si Lucius semblait ne pas prendre en considération ce petit écart, c'était que tout allait bien. Après tout, la famille paternelle d'Adams était apparemment de sang-pur, elle.

Peut-être même qu'en fait, Harry était définitivement de sang-pur mais le cachait à tout le monde. C'était sûrement encore et toujours un test. Regulus ne savait plus quoi penser d'Harry parce que son comportement était vraiment étrange. Il continuait à discuter avec cette sang-de-bourbe et s'entendait à merveille avec les Serdaigle et semblait ne pas se soucier un seul instant des querelles entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Quand certains élèves de Serpentard trouvaient le moyen d'être cruels avec d'autres élèves, Harry n'hésitait pas à les remettre à leur place et s'assurer qu'ils ne recommencent pas. De ce fait, la maison des Serpentard souffrait, ou peut-être pas, d'une exemplarité à toute épreuve. Regulus avait même entendu une discussion entre certains élèves qui soupçonnaient Adams de faire en sorte qu'ils remportent la coupe de Quidditch et la coupe des quatre maisons.

Harry était plus que bénéfique pour Serpentard. Tout le monde l'écoutait, personne ne remettait son autorité en question. Pas même Regulus, qui le regardait des étoiles plein les yeux. Alors tout ça faisait partie de lui. Cette façon de montrer l'exemple, d'être ami ou au moins reconnu par toutes les autres maisons comme quelqu'un d'efficace... Mais quel était le plan d'Harry ? Quel était son but réel ? Etait-il aussi proche de Lucius, comme semblait le dire l'homme lui-même ? Et cet intérêt qu'avait l'héritier Malfoy pour Harry devait être motivé par quelque chose de particulier...

Malheureusement, Harry ne parlait pas de ça. Regulus avait appris à ne plus parler d'idées à propos du sang, ou de contrôler les moldus - pour leur bien cela dit. Ni même de la supériorité des sorciers. A chaque fois que Regulus avait tenté quelque chose dans ce sens, il s'était heurté à un mur. Harry le foudroyait du regard et exigeait de ne plus entendre quoi que ce soit à ce propos.

Regulus pensait que c'était sûrement pour sauver les apparences. Il savait qu'Harry avait de réguliers entretiens avec Dumbledore. Dumbledore n'était pas un ami de Lucius, il n'était pas un ami du Maître, selon les rumeurs. Peut-être qu'Harry s'évitait des problèmes et évitait des problèmes aux Serpentard... Regulus n'avait au final qu'une seule certitude : Harry Adams était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour contrôler, pour diriger. Il ferait de grande chose.

Tout en réfléchissant, il toqua à la porte de la cabane d'Hagrid. Ce dernier lui ouvrit presque immédiatement.

\- Oh, Regulus ! C'est gentil de venir me voir. Harry n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Il vous demande pardon, il devait briefer sa nouvelle équipe.

Regulus entra dans la cabane où une douce odeur de thé l'attendait.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Il est capitaine à présent, quelle chance !

\- Ce n'est pas de la chance, c'est du talent.

\- Tu ne voulais pas passer les tests ? Tu aimes le Quidditch, non ?

Regulus fit un bref signe de tête et s'assit dans le canapé abîmé du demi-géant. Il accepta d'un sourire la tasse de thé qu'on lui offrait. Oui, il aimait le Quidditch, et même Harry l'avait poussé à tenter de passer les tests... La vérité, c'était qu'il aimait beaucoup trop regarder Harry voler et remporter des victoires. Il avait toujours lorgné sur le poste d'attrapeur et ne se voyait pas ailleurs mais c'était le travail d'Harry et il y excellait. D'autres personnes avaient eu le culot de se présenter aux tests. Mulciber et Avery avaient tenté d'obtenir une place. Regulus avait cru, comme d'autres personnes, qu'Harry refuserait de les voir jouer mais il ne le fit pas. Il était impartial et juste, il avait laissé les deux garçons montrer leurs prouesses et aucun d'eux n'avait été à la hauteur. Regulus avait tout de même pu voir un léger sourire dédaigneux sur le visage d'Harry et ça lui avait fait un drôle d'effet.

Il avait alors décelé un net changement chez les anciens ennemis d'Harry. Leur faculté à retourner leurs vestes était aussi incroyable que celle de Regulus, mais c'était bien trop tard. D'Adams, ils ne recevaient plus qu'une indifférence polie et le brun remerciait sa bonne étoile d'avoir été un peu plus malin ou qu'Harry ait un peu plus d'estime pour lui. Regulus n'osait pas demander quoi que ce soit à ce propos mais il supposait qu'Harry était du genre à pardonner si on reconnaissait ses erreurs. Regulus reconnaissait que l'attaquer était une erreur et que sous-estimer Harry avait aussi été une grave erreur. Mais même maintenant, il ne savait toujours pas à quel point il le sous-estimait.

\- Oui, j'aime ça. Mais il y a de biens meilleurs joueurs que moi, Harry a fait de très bons choix.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Les Serpentard vont sûrement remporter la coupe.

Regulus leva les yeux vers Hagrid, qui avait un petit sourire. Le fait étrange que le demi-géant en soit plutôt fier lui fit une drôle d'impression. La maison n'avait pas l'air de compter pour lui, il soutenait uniquement Harry.

\- Hagrid ? Vous étiez dans quelle maison ? Vous étiez bien élève ici ?

\- Oui, oui : j'étais élève. J'étais chez les Gryffondor.

Regulus avala la nouvelle sans broncher. C'était évident, quoiqu'il avait pensé qu'Hagrid avait été en fait à Poufsouffle.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas pu finir vos études ?

\- Oh… Hum… Il y a eu un incident très grave. Et j'ai... Mmh… Certaines personnes ont pensé que c'était de ma faute.

\- Et c'était de votre faute ?

\- Oh non ! Aragog n'aurait fait de mal à personne, mais personne ne m'a écouté. Sauf Dumbledore. A l'époque, il était professeur mais il n'a jamais cessé de me soutenir. C'est grâce à lui si je suis ici. Dumbledore est un homme bon.

\- C'est ce qu'Harry dit aussi.

\- Et il a raison. Il pense à chacun de ses élèves.

Ce n'était pas l'idée de Lucius mais Regulus se retint de l'exprimer à haute voix.

\- Qui est Aragog ?

Le regard d'Hagrid pétilla.

\- C'est une acromentule que j'ai recueillie.

\- Une acromentule ?! Vous aviez une acromentule ?! Où est-elle ?

\- Dans la forêt, mais ne le dis à personne. Aragog a beaucoup souffert de son rejet et elle s'en veut que j'ai été puni. C'est une bonne amie.

\- Mais que s'est-il passé ?!

\- Rien qui ne doit te préoccuper. Vraiment, tout ça… C'est de l'histoire ancienne.

Regulus fit oui de la tête mais sa curiosité avait été piquée.

\- Peut-on aller nourrir Feutenfer ?

\- Oui, on peut. Tu verras comme il a grandi, c'est impressionnant !

\- Je n'en doute pas.

 **OooooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Harry se laissa tomber à côté de William et juste derrière lui s'installèrent James et Sirius. Comme d'habitude, Severus et Lily se tenaient au premier rang mais chose plus surprenante, Remus se posa à côté de Cassie. Leur petit groupe avait installé une sorte d'accord muet : ils pouvaient traîner ensemble mais en toute discrétion. Aucun d'eux ne voulait s'attirer les foudres de leurs maisons. Comme si même être le prince des Gryffondor et le prince des Serpentard n'empêchait pas de garder ces distances dans cet étrange conflit. Malgré ça, ils avaient fini par trouver ça plus amusant qu'autre chose. Même si à sa façon, Harry tentait de refréner les envies meurtrières des élèves de Serpentard, il semblait que les frasques et attaques avaient graduellement diminué depuis qu'il était capitaine... Depuis que James l'était aussi, en fait.

Rebecca avait mis en place une sorte de salle secrète, un endroit où ils pouvaient tous se réunir grâce à une clé et c'était non sans rappeler à Harry les galions de l'A.D. Sauf qu'ici, c'était pour des raisons purement amicales.

Enfin amicales… Ils s'y amusaient, discutaient, plaisantaient mais la vérité était qu'ils expérimentaient beaucoup aussi. William avait fini par accepter d'entreprendre un petit duel avec Sirius et, au grand étonnement de tout le monde, il gagna. Et Sirius ne cessait de demander une revanche, ce que William lui refusait. Il valait toujours mieux rester sur une victoire et ça avait le don d'énerver le Gryffondor. Harry et James avaient réitéré l'expérience mais Harry restait invaincu, sauf contre sa mère qui avait fini par le battre deux fois.

C'était leur salle secrète, leur petit monde, et ils en profitaient bien.

Harry revint à la réalité quand le professeur Lepan laissa tomber un parchemin devant lui.

\- Madame, fit Lily, vous venez de nous distribuer le programme de septième année.

\- En effet.

Tous les élèves la regardèrent redescendre les marches qui l'amenaient devant la classe.

\- Au vu de vos prouesses et de vos facultés, le directeur et moi-même sommes d'accord pour dire que vous êtes une promotion particulière, un cran au-dessus.

Harry entendit James rigoler doucement.

\- De ce fait, après le test concluant que vous avez passé au début d'année, nous avons décidé de mettre le niveau au dessus.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il était difficile, souffla William.

\- Tu plaisantes, dit Sirius, tu as eu un Optimal !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Sirius, si tu paies correctement, je te donnerais des cours, plaisanta-t-il.

Sirius grogna mais Harry était sûr qu'il avait le sourire aux lèvres. Il reporta son attention sur le parchemin. Il lut les différents sujets et son regard s'arrêta brusquement sur l'un d'eux. Entre vaincre un basilic et enchanter un arbre sombre, il était marqué « invoquer un patronus ».

Les doigts d'Harry tremblèrent légèrement. Ce n'était décidément pas le meilleur moyen de conserver une couverture en état. Surtout si son patronus s'avérait devenir le même que son père, parce qu'il n'y avait aucun doute que celui de James serait à l'image de sa transformation en animagus. Il ne s'étonnerait pas de voir Lepan faire une description parfaite des effets des patronus et de leurs formes. Harry replia le parchemin et fixa le professeur qui expliquait qu'ils auraient des cours pratiques mais aussi des examens plus difficiles. Voilà une chose qui ne faisait plus peur à Harry. C'était un miracle d'avoir des cours de dernière année alors qu'il n'avait jamais pu commencer la sienne. Il se demandait quel genre de cours ils auraient ensuite.

 **OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

\- Peut-être qu'ils essaient de faire de nous des soldats.

Harry se redressa de la table sur laquelle il s'était allongé. Sur la chaise à coté de lui, Rebecca lisait le parchemin des cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

-Et bien, vous n'avez peut-être pas remarqué mais les cours de sortilèges ont été changés pour nous aussi. Ce sont des sorts de septième année et la plupart sont offensifs.

\- J'ai aussi demandé les cours de botanique des sixième années pour les comparer et effectivement, ce n'est pas la même chose, ajouta Lily.

\- En fait, ça va être un condensé des deux années, dit Remus sans quitter son livre des yeux.

\- D'accord, et qu'est ce qu'on apprendra en septième année ?

\- Peut-être des choses encore plus complexes, si on poursuit notre année, dit James.

\- Il y a des élèves qui n'ont pas l'intention de passer leurs ASPICs ?

\- Apparemment, quelques Gryffondor attendent d'avoir dix-sept ans pour quitter l'école.

\- Il faut être fêlé pour quitter l'école si tôt, dit William, travailler sera encore plus épuisant. Je n'ai pas hâte de quitter les cours...

\- Non, mais écoutez ce flemmard, rigola Sirius.

Les deux bruns rigolèrent. Harry se pencha et récupéra le parchemin de cours des mains de Rebecca. Sa curiosité le démangeait. Il se demandait s'il serait même capable de produire un patronus dans ce monde où il n'était pas censé exister. Il se demandait quelle forme il aurait et il voulait à tout prix savoir. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la partie du basilic.

Harry avait dans l'idée de réitérer son combat avec le basilic. Mais s'il y avait un cours pour s'en prémunir, il préférait attendre de le passer... Et aussi d'attendre d'avoir une ouverture un moment où il pourrait s'éclipser en douce. Il n'aurait pas le loisir de le faire durant les vacances d'Halloween parce que William avait décréter qu'il resterait à Poudlard. Il ne pouvait pas rester à Noël parce qu'il allait le passer chez les Evans et n'avait, là non plus, aucune envie de passer à côté. Il ne lui resterait que les vacances d'avril et les petites vacances de mai. Ou alors attendre que l'école se termine et en venir à bout durant les grandes vacances avec l'aide de Dumbledore. Pour Harry, cette solution était la meilleure, c'était plus prudent de s'attaquer à la bête qui dormait dans les entrailles de Poudlard pendant que l'école serait vide.

William claqua des doigts au dessus des yeux.

\- On y va, Adams ! On est sur le point de dépasser le couvre-feu.

\- Je suis préfet, je fais ce que je veux du couvre-feu.

William lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

\- C'est cela, mauvais élève que tu es. Viens, je suis crevé.

Harry se leva de la table. Presque tout le monde avait déjà quitté la pièce. Quand il fut à l'extérieur, étant le dernier à sortir, il ferma leur porte secrète à clé et celle-ci disparut.

\- C'est vraiment pratique, dit William, Rebecca est douée.

\- Je suis sûr que tu aurais pu en faire autant.

\- Tu surestimes mes capacités.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas accepté de passer les tests de Quidditch ?

\- Non, je ne voulais pas entendre que tu favorisais tes amis et je ne suis pas aussi passionné qu'Artus.

\- Tu sais que tu es doué, je n'aurais pas fait de favoritisme si tu avais été nul.

\- Le problème c'est que tu es persuadé que j'aurais rétamé tout le monde. Aussi, je n'ai aucune envie de passer plus de temps à l'infirmerie que dans ma chambre. Tu as compté le nombre de fois où tu t'y es trouvé l'année dernière et celle d'avant ?

Harry fit non de la tête.

\- Beaucoup plus que moi sur les trois années où j'étais là avant toi.

Harry lui donna un coup de coude en rigolant.

\- Tu n'es jamais allé à l'infirmerie.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis. Ta propension à vouloir flirter avec le danger me fait dire que tu l'aimes énormément.

\- Oh oui, Will, tu es une très belle représentation du danger ! dit Harry en riant.

Le brun se figea et Harry se tourna vers lui pour l'apercevoir en train de rougir. Il posa immédiatement sa main sur son visage et tourna la tête.

\- Bon sang, Harry…

Le blond rigola de plus belle.

 **OoooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Tout se gâta le premier octobre.

Hugin fusa vers lui gracieusement et laissa tomber une lettre dont Harry reconnut l'écriture sans mal. Il la rangea soigneusement avec l'idée de la lire plus tranquillement en fin de soirée. Il n'avait aucune envie de se gâcher la journée. Surtout que les cours qu'il avait étaient plus que passionnant. Réviser le programme de septième année était beaucoup plus intéressant que ce qu'il avait cru. De plus, Harry pouvait enfin se concentrer en toute tranquillité sur ses études, il n'était pas en train de s'alarmer des disparitions de Dumbledore, il n'avait pas à suivre un Malfoy qui tentait de faire entrer des mangemorts dans l'école, il usait enfin de son cerveau et pas du livre de potions de Severus Rogue... Livre qui se remplissait doucement, d'ailleurs, et auquel Severus lui laissait jeter quelques coups d'œil. Mais toujours pas de traces de sectumsempra. Quelque chose était en train de dire à Harry que le sort avait sûrement été mis au point durant ses dernières années de solitude où il s'enfonçait du côté de Voldemort et où il n'était plus ami avec Lily. A la place, leur livre de sorts voyait ses pages se colorer de nouveaux sortilèges plus centrés sur l'efficacité que sur des choses offensives. Lily, Harry et Severus avaient travaillé en secret sur un sort qui permettait de faire office de trompe l'œil. Il le lançait dans leur salle secrète à chaque fois qu'ils y étaient. Le sort avait pour conséquence de donner l'image de salle vide quand quelqu'un qui n'avait pas la clé entrait. Ce qui était arrivé à Rusard alors qu'ils s'y trouvaient tous. Ils l'avaient vu faire le tour de la pièce et ne pas les voir une seule fois.

Severus, lui, avait mis au point un sortilège qui offrait la possibilité de voir à travers les murs l'espace de quelques minutes. Harry l'avait amélioré de sorte que l'on puisse aussi entendre ce qui se disait dans la pièce visée.

Ils étaient plutôt d'accord sur le fait qu'ils étaient des élèves vraiment doués et pour faire encore meilleure figure, tout le groupe s'était mis à prendre de l'avance sur le programme scolaire. Harry commençait à vraiment apprécier ses heures d'étude et à se rendre compte que son cerveau pouvait retenir plus de chose que prévu. Même William faisait de réels efforts mais comme Harry le savait, il n'avait pas besoin de se fouler pour prouver qu'il était plus que doué.

\- Abattre un golem de sang ?

\- Dans un cercle magique tracé avec de la cendre d'érable, faire brûler une mèche de cheveu avec son propre sang, recouvrir le tout sur un objet contondant, une dague ou une épée. Puis attaquer l'immonde créature, récita Cassie.

\- Sauf que nous, on agite une baguette, nous ne sommes pas des escrimeurs, pesta James.

\- Pourtant Godric Gryffondor avait une épée, dit Harry.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Cours d'histoire de la magie, « Le mythe des fondateurs », lança Remus.

James grogna et Lily embrassa sa joue pour le réconforter. Harry observa la scène avec un regard attendri. Voilà une chose qui lui faisait penser que cette année devait impérativement être éloignée des mauvaises choses. James et Lily sortaient presque officiellement ensemble. Lily continuait à faire tourner en bourrique James mais ce dernier ne semblait pas prêt à se rebellerau contraire, il redoublait d'effort pour lui plaire. En revanche, s'il y avait une relation qui n'avançait clairement pas, c'était celle de Severus et Sirius : le Gryffondor, qui durant des années avait joui du bonheur d'être toujours bien entouré par la gente féminine, trimait comme un fou pour attirer l'attention de Severus. Le brun n'était pas totalement dupe, mais il était bloqué par quelque chose d'important : la confiance.

Sirius était un beau parleur et Severus était naturellement méfiant. Trop méfiant. Tous les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de Sirius, ses compliments ses blagues, ses tentatives d'aider, ne le desservaient pas du tout. Pourtant, Severus acceptait sans se plaindre de l'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard. Il ne refusait pas de réviser uniquement avec lui. Il discutait souvent et quand Sirius se faisait punir pour une plaisanterie idiote, Severus lui tenait compagnie sans broncher. Mais c'était indéniable que quelque chose se passait.

Même Remus avait fini par se rapprocher de quelqu'un. Rebecca avait offert une clé à Migale parce qu'elle était tout de même presque finaliste du tournoi de duels. Alors la jeune femme passait les voir de temps en temps. Et ils avaient fini par se trouver plein de points communs.

\- Une autre question, dit Rebecca, se prémunir de l'attraction d'une Vélane ?

\- Être gay, cria Sirius.

Ils se mirent tous à rire.

\- En vérité, ça ne fonctionne pas : les Vélanes peuvent avoir des fils très séduisant, dit Harry.

\- Je savais que tu avais ça dans le sang, murmura William.

Harry poussa sa jambe du pied en rigolant. Il était confortablement installé dans un des nombreux canapés placés dans la pièce. Ils avaient tout fait pour rendre l'endroit agréable et il l'était totalement. Au final, ça ressemblait plus à un salon qu'à une salle de classe. Il y avait des chaises, des fauteuils et des canapés, ainsi que des bureaux, une petite bibliothèque et Perry acceptait de leur amener à boire et à manger.

Rebecca reprit sa série de questions mais Harry cessa de l'écouter. De sa poche, il sortit la lettre qu'il avait reçue plus tôt le matin. Il la décacheta et ses yeux s'agrandirent en la lisant. Il se leva brusquement.

\- Harry, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Lily.

\- Oui… Non… Je reviens. Ne m'attendez pas pour le repas.

Harry sortit précipitamment de la salle sans un regard pour ceux qui s'y trouvaient. Il se rendit aussi vite qu'il put jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore et, après avoir prononcé le mot de passe, y entra en trombe et essoufflé.

\- Harry ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir avant dimanche, comme convenu.

\- J'aimerais que vous lisiez ça.

Harry donna la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir au directeur. L'homme la prit délicatement et la parcourut en fronçant les sourcils. Pendant ce temps, Harry faisait les cent pas dans le bureau sous les hululements indignés de Fumseck.

\- Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu as oublié de me dire ?

Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore.

\- C'est pourtant clair, non ?

\- Depuis quand es-tu en relation avec Lucius Malfoy, Harry ?

\- J'ai reçu une première lettre l'année dernière. Nous avons échangé longuement mais à chaque fois que je le repoussais, il revenait.

Dumbledore replia la lettre et remonta ses lunettes en demi-lune sur son nez.

\- Cela devient sérieux, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Son nom est de plus en plus souvent murmuré. Tu sais que je siège au Magenmagot et certaines histoires ne sont pas belles à entendre, en ce moment. Il y a des disparitions, Harry. Le Ministère devient plus un lieu gangrené qu'autre chose.

Harry fit claquer sa langue.

\- Ce n'est pas nouveau. Nous n'avons jamais pu compter sur le Ministère pour quoi que ce soit. Comme si c'était un endroit déjà acquis à Voldemort.

\- Et c'est peut-être le cas. Comme toutes les vieilles institutions, elle a vu ce qu'il y avait de plus terrible chez les moldus. Le Ministère est né de cette haine et de cette peur des moldus, Harry. Tu ne peux en attendre qu'une simple curiosité à l'égard de leur monde, si tant de sorciers peuvent se permettre de proposer des lois qui desservent ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoir, c'est qu'il n'y a peu de monde qui est contre. Voldemort ne fait qu'ouvrir une porte sur laquelle nous avons laissé la clé.

\- Mais Voldemort se fiche bien du sang, en vérité ! Ce qu'il veut c'est la puissance, c'est le contrôle, c'est être unique.

\- Tu le connais bien.

\- Non. Tout ça, c'est vous qui me l'avez dit. Voldemort ne se montrera plus avant un moment mais il viendra vous voir bientôt.

\- Pour cacher le diadème, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Il fera sa réapparition… Peut-être que ça sera le moment de l'arrêter.

\- Et ensuite, Harry ? Rien ne dit qu'il cache les autres horcruxes avant celui-ci. Admettons qu'il ait déjà transformé le collier, la coupe et la bague de ses aïeuls et qu'il revienne pour déposer le diadème. Rien ne dit que la coupe se trouve déjà dans le coffre de Bellatrix, rien ne dit où se trouve le journal de Tom Jedusor, et tu ne sauras pas non plus où se trouve le médaillon.

\- Mais si vous lui laissez la possibilité de prendre le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ?!

\- Tu as dit toi-même, ou est-ce moi qui te l'ai dit, que son but premier n'était pas d'y être professeur mais de s'emparer de quelque chose. Toi et moi savons que c'est un risque que nous ne prendrons pas. Penses-tu que nous devrions à ce moment là appeler les aurors ? Si les membres du Ministère se déplacent pour lui, combien de temps penses-tu qu'il restera enfermé ?

Le visage d'Harry se décomposa. Dumbledore avait raison. Si Voldemort s'était montré, c'est qu'il savait déjà qu'il ne craignait pas grand chose, qu'il était déjà bien entouré.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais accepter.

Dumbledore baissa la tête d'un air sombre.

\- J'aimerais te dire de ne pas le faire.

\- Mais vous savez que c'est une aubaine. Lucius Malfoy est celui qui est le plus proche de Voldemort. Cette lettre, c'est un bon en avant. Je vais aller à ces entretiens et j'en tirerai le maximum d'informations. S'il faut que je passe toute cette année à rassembler des preuves, je le ferais. Je ferai en sorte de découvrir le nom de chaque mangemort, de mettre à jour chacun de leur meurtre. Je le ferai, parce qu'il est temps que ça cesse !

La voix d'Harry avait grimpé de quelques octaves et il se sentit immédiatement essoufflé.

\- Je ne suis pas inquiet, Harry, je suis sûr que tu peux le faire. De mon coté, je m'assurerai que les choses aillent dans notre sens.

\- Vous avez déjà commencé, n'est-ce-pas ? Vous êtes déjà en train de fonder l'Ordre. C'est pour ça que nos cours sont plus difficiles ?

Dumbledore lui fit un petit sourire.

\- Tu as compris, c'est parfait. Je m'entretiens déjà avec quelques aurors, avec des sorciers qui comprennent que quelque chose se prépare.

Le directeur se leva de son fauteuil et marcha vers Harry puis posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Toi et moi savons que certains sacrifices doivent être faits. Tu as décidé d'affaiblir les rangs de Voldemort avant de t'attaquer à lui directement, si c'est ce que je comprends bien. Mais je dois t'avouer quelque chose, Harry : tu es revenu dans le passé avec à la bouche la prophétie qui ne doit pas être prononcée, je ne passerai pas d'entretien avec Trelawney et je crois qu'il n'y aura pas de Severus Rogue pour nous espionner. Mais le fait est que tu as amené la prophétie jusqu'ici, Harry... Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je dis ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je l'ai rendue vivante… Mais pour le moment, Voldemort n'en sait rien.

\- Il n'en sait rien, en effet, mais la découverte des horcruxes dépend de cette prophétie, en quelque sorte. Il a créé ce qui devait le détruire. Tu as dit toi-même qu'il serait plus prudent de détruire les horcruxes durant ce moment de faiblesse où il n'est plus vraiment un corps. Mais cela implique qu'un enfant perde ses parents...

\- Et si ça n'arrivait pas ? Nous avons six ans pour trouver un moyen de mettre Voldemort hors d'état de nuire avant cette nuit. Six ans pour trouver d'autres faiblesses.

\- Et il aura six ans pour devenir l'un des sorciers le plus puissant de ce monde.

\- Vous vous trompez… Il n'est pas le sorcier le plus puissant.

\- Qui est-ce, alors ?

\- C'est vous.

Dumbledore lui fit un immense sourire.

\- J'apprécie toute la confiance que tu as en moi, Harry, mais à mes yeux, tu es un sorcier qui vaut bien plus que moi.

Harry répondit à son sourire.

\- Voilà ce que je propose : pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de mes… Camarades, il est préférable que nos réunions passent à deux dimanches par mois.

\- Et parmi l'un de ces dimanches, tu t'entretiendras avec Lucius Malfoy. Dois-je te demander d'être prudent, Harry ?

\- Je le serai. Je ne crois pas que Lucius veuille me faire du mal... D'une manière ou d'une autre, ma disparition n'enchantera pas grand monde.

\- Il est vrai que tu es grandement apprécié dans ta maison et par les autres élèves. C'est un avantage certain de savoir comment les choses fonctionnent.

\- J'aurais été bien bête de ne pas en profiter, en effet.

\- Ce n'est pas uniquement la seule chose dont tu devrais profiter.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que tu t'étais fait de précieux amis, et que cela se passait plutôt bien pour tes parents. Voilà au moins une crainte à retirer de ta liste. Je t'encourage tout de même à envisager l'avenir sous un meilleur jour.

Harry serra les poings.

\- C'est bien pour cette raison que je m'apprête à accepter ça.

Harry récupéra la lettre puis se dirigea vers la cheminée.

\- Même si je l'avais voulu, je n'aurais pas pu vivre en ne m'attachant à personne. Enfin, peut-être que si mais ça aurait été…

\- Insupportable ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

\- C'était nécessaire de tisser des liens. J'ai peut-être fait un peu trop de zèle et je le paierai sûrement, mais j'aimerais que ça n'arrive pas. Je n'ai pas disparu, je suis encore vivant et j'ai encore envie de vivre. Mais j'aimerais vivre dans un monde où il n'y a pas de mage noir prêt à tuer un enfant et sa famille par peur de mourir.

Le brun jeta la lettre dans les flammes et la regarda se consumer rapidement.

\- C'est un choix que j'approuve, Harry. Nous ferons tout pour que ça soit le cas, mon garçon.

 **OoooooOooooO**

Quand Harry sortit du bureau du directeur, l'heure du repas était passée alors il se dirigea naturellement vers les cuisines, tout en ressassant la demande improbable de Lucius Malfoy. Sa deuxième requête : passer du temps avec lui.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Après le fiasco de la soirée, il était persuadé que Lucius ne chercherait pas à le contacter. Mais peut-être avait-il vraiment beaucoup à perdre en n'ayant pas Harry de son coté.

Le blond se rendait bien compte de l'impact qu'il avait sur les Serpentard. L'estime qu'il faisait remonter sans pour autant les laisser s'enliser dans l'arrogance... Parce que l'orgueil était le pire des défauts, Harry s'efforçait de ne pas en faire étalage. Pourtant, il était fier de ce qu'il avait accompli, fier de l'image droite que renvoyaient les Serpentard... Et c'était pour ça que Lucius ne lui lâchait pas la grappe.

Tout en laissant Perry lui servir de quoi manger, Harry ramena ses souvenirs vers sa rencontre avec Narcissa. Celle-ci semblait croire que Lucius n'avait que faire des préférences du Ministère, du moment qu'il pouvait tirer son épingle du jeu. C'était un opportuniste mais un opportuniste bourré de préjugés, selon Harry. Si vraiment Lucius n'était là que pour brosser les gens dans le sens du poil et Narcissa uniquement le soutenir, qu'est ce qui les avait donc rendus si aigris ? Lucius avait fini par se laisser dévorer par ses idées rétrogrades. Il avait sûrement aussi grandement sous-estimé Voldemort et il s'était probablement laissé convaincre au point d'être capable de tuer un enfant dans une école.

Peut-être qu'Harry avait la possibilité de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Et avec ça, la possibilité de faire changer d'avis Lucius ou du moins, de lui montrer qu'il y avait plusieurs chemins pour atteindre son objectif et qu'il n'était pas obligé de lécher les bottes d'un serpent vicieux.

Il frissonna en repensant à Voldemort. Il avait fait de son mieux ces derniers mois pour éloigner son esprit de cette fameuse soirée... Et il avait grandement réussi, mais à présent tout lui revenait en pleine figure.

D'un geste fatigué, il repoussa son assiette vide et remercia Perry. Tout en retournant dans les cachots, il avait l'étrange impression d'avoir couru un marathon. Une fois dans sa chambre et en voyant qu'il n'y avait personne à part Lord qui dormait sur son lit, il se fustigea d'avoir oublié qu'ils s'étaient sûrement tous réunis dans leur petite salle de réunion. Harry prit ses affaires et alla se doucher. En revenant, il câlina Lord un long moment avant de décider qu'il n'en pouvait plus de cette journée. Il quitta le serpent et se glissa dans le lit de William.

Il rouvrit les yeux une heure plus tard en sentant le matelas s'affaisser sous le poids du brun. Harry s'écarta en grognant et l'écouta jeter des sorts de silence et de protection. Puis la main chaude de William se posa sur son visage. Harry bougea et se colla contre lui.

\- Y a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

\- Je n'ai plus à aller voir Dumbledore tous les dimanches soir, dit-il d'une voix endormie.

\- Et la lettre que tu as reçue, était-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ?

Harry éloigna un peu sa tête du torse de William et s'empara de sa baguette pour invoquer une petite boule lumineuse au-dessus d'eux. Le brun fronçait légèrement les sourcils et Harry se demanda dans quelle mesure il pouvait en dire plus.

\- En vérité, ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Le blond se tourna pour s'allonger sur le dos et observa la boule flotter au dessus d'eux. William se redressa sur ses flancs et glissa sa main sous le haut d'Harry pour caresser son ventre.

\- C'est en rapport avec celui qui a assassiné tes parents ?

Harry pivota brusquement la tête vers William et le brun continua.

\- Je t'ai forcé à dire des choses que tu voulais sûrement garder pour toi. J'en suis désolé, Harry, mais si tu veux… Si ça peux aider… Tu peux en parler.

Harry amena sa main contre celle de William qui était posée sur sa peau et lui adressa son plus doux sourire.

\- Je crois que ça ne sert à rien de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, dit Harry.

William se mordit la lèvre.

\- D'accord… Pardon.

Harry ferma les yeux et inspira lourdement. La main chaude William semblait peser des tonnes contre lui. Il se sentait lourd. Tout son corps était parcouru de picotements désagréables. Harry était tiraillé, il avait envie de tout cracher. De tout dire maintenant. De lui dire à lui. De lui crier que tout n'allait pas bien. Il avait envie que William le serre et qu'il s'étouffe contre lui. Il avait envie de hurler.

\- Si je veux devenir auror, commença-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

William remonta sa main un peu plus haut sur son torse, au niveau de son cœur et Harry pouvait très bien voir qu'il sentait parfaitement les battements désordonnés et rapides de son cœur.

\- Si je veux devenir auror, c'est pour le trouver. Je voudrais ne pas perdre ça de vue. Parler avec Dumbledore m'aide, parce qu'il comprend en partie. En parler avec toi… C'est comme mettre de l'encre noire sur une jolie toile.

\- Donc… Tu penses que je suis un frein à tes envies de vengeance.

Harry retint sa respiration sous le regard dur de William.

\- Tu crois que je ne peux pas comprendre ça. Tu crois que je vais être de ceux qui te disent de laisser tomber, que ça n'en vaut pas la peine…

\- Tu détestes ce qui est dangereux et ça… C'est dangereux.

William fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

\- Notre relation l'est aussi, en un sens. Harry… Je t'aime.

Harry sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux mais les ravala bravement. William poursuivit sur sa lancée.

\- Je ne vais pas être de ceux qui ont l'intention de t'arrêter dans tes projets d'avenir. Tu pourrais vouloir devenir chanteur que je te soutiendrais tout autant. Je n'ai pas cessé de répéter que je détestais mettre ma vie en danger. Mais pour toi…

\- Non, fit Harry vivement et d'un ton ferme. Non, s'il te plaît, ne dis pas ça. Ne dis pas que pour moi, ça n'a pas d'importance. William, ta vie compte autant que la mienne, ne fais de promesse du genre « je donnerais ma vie pour toi » ou « je me battrais pour toi ». C'est exactement tout ce que je veux éviter, je t'en supplie, ne le dis pas.

\- Alors laisse-moi te soutenir, au moins. Deviens auror si tu le souhaites, poursuis celui que tu veux poursuivre, mais laisse moi être avec toi.

Harry plongea ses yeux dans les deux cercles d'or, le cœur battant. Pouvait-il laisser faire ça ? Pouvait-il se battre et garder William près de lui ? Il en mourrait d'envie. Il voulait que ça se passe comme ça. Qu'il poursuive Voldemort mais que quelque part, William soit là pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas seul...

Harry ferma les yeux et leva le bras pour passer sa main contre la nuque de William. Il attira le visage du brun contre le sien et entrouvrit la bouche. William engouffra sa langue entre ses lèvres et Harry l'accueillit avec une telle joie qu'il crut presque défaillir.

La passion de leur baiser dura jusqu'à ce que leur empressement de se débarrasser des vêtements de l'autre devienne plus fort. Harry se redressa un peu et William s'affaira à lui retirer son haut puis se débarrassa du sien. Il roula presque sur le blond pour se retrouver au dessus de lui et attaqua son cou de baisers, de coups de langue et de succions. La main d'Harry se perdait dans ses cheveux et l'autre griffait le haut de son dos. Il pouvait sentir les muscles de William rouler sous ses doigts alors que ses mains s'empressaient de se glisser entre sa peau et le bas de son pyjama. Ses lèvres descendaient sur ses clavicules, le haut de son torse, avant que les dents et la langue de William ne viennent s'emparer d'un téton, le mordillant, le maltraitant puis transformer ça en caresses et en attention lubrique. Tout en tirant sur son bas. Harry leva les fesses et laissa William faire disparaître toutes les barrières de tissus. William se redressa au dessus de lui et le regarda un moment, avec un air grave qui le rendait irrésistible. Tellement adulte, pensa Harry.

Lui faisait pâle figure : il ressemblait encore un adolescent frêle. Il leva les bras et William se pencha un peu vers lui, Harry glissa ses mains contre les joues du brun et lui sourit. Sourire que lui rendit William avant de venir de nouveau l'embrasser. De légers baisers sur ses lèvres, son menton, sa mâchoire, laissant à Harry le soin de gémir de plaisir.

Contre son sexe, il n'y avait que le frottement du boxer de William et Harry grognait à chaque fois que la bosse du brun se collait à sa queue offerte et tendue. Le blond finit par perdre patience et plaqua ses mains sur les fesses fermes de son petit-ami pour l'attirer contre lui, leurs corps mimant l'acte sexuel alors que leurs bouches n'arrivaient pas à se détacher. Harry fit basculer William pour se retrouver au dessus de lui et se frotta plus lascivement encore contre le brun qui faisait un effort surhumain pour étouffer ses râles. Harry fit descendre son corps lentement et sa bouche mordilla tendrement la peau du brun, pendant qu'il lui retirait son boxer, le faisant glisser sur ses cuisses. D'un mouvement de hanche et de jambe, William accéléra la descente du tissu. Harry s'assit sur ses cuisses et promena ses mains sur le torse du Serpentard, le souffle rauque, la respiration lourde. Il avait la tête qui tournait, il ne savait plus s'il voulait l'embrasser, dévorer ses lèvres, son cou, sa poitrine ou ses cuisses. Il ne savait plus s'il voulait juste frotter son sexe contre le sien, le sucer ou s'empaler sur sa queue tendue.

Les mains de William frôlèrent ses genoux, le tirant de ses choix difficile.

\- Harry ?

\- Laisse-moi te regarder, William.

Harry rigola doucement.

\- Je m'impressionne d'avoir pu te séduire. Tu es tellement… Je dois être un sacré pervers parce que j'ai envie de toi tout le temps.

William se redressa sur les coudes, un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres qui fit trembler Harry de tout son long, rendant son érection délaissée encore plus douloureuse.

\- Tout le temps ? Vraiment ? Même pendant les cours ?

\- Surtout pendant les cours... Quand tu chatouilles ton menton avec ta plume, ta façon étrange de corner le coin de tes parchemins, quand tu étends tes jambes trop longues et bascule la tête en arrière… Ta mains dans tes cheveux, tes soupirs ennuyés, tes froncements de sourcils...

Harry, tout en parlant, s'était baissé et avait levé son corps, s'appliquant à lécher ses doigts avant de se préparer au dessus de William.

\- Ta voix, plus grave que la mienne, ta façon d'enfoncer tes mains dans tes poches, de trottiner quand tu marches vers... Haa… Vers moi… Tes yeux... Mmhh… Tes lèvres… Quand tu me fais la morale…Quand tu boudes… Nnhh…

William voulut dire qu'il ne boudait jamais mais Harry, les jambes écartées au-dessus, frottait son anus contre son gland. Et le brun voulait entendre encore plus de cette tirade qui lui brûlait le ventre et échauffait son esprit. Il ne savait plus où mettre les mains _;_ devait-il soutenir Harry ? Devait-il attraper ses cuisses, caresser son visage en sueur ? Il ne savait plus, il voulait juste fermer les yeux, ou les garder ouverts, écouter la voix d'Harry et le sentir. Le sentir sur lui, se sentir en lui.

Harry amena le gland de William contre son trou et tenta de récupérer le fil de sa diatribe tout en se laissant pénétrer.

\- … Quand… Mmhh… Tu rigoles… Quand tu ne rigoles pas… Quand tu me dis que tu m'aimes…quand tu me traites d'idio... Ooohh… !

William le sentait, Harry venait de s'empaler plus brusquement sur la fin et il pouvait voir la queue d'Harry reposer, droite, dure et luisante contre son ventre. Tout le corps du brun était tendu à l'extrême, il avait envie de jouir tout de suite, mettre fin à cette douce torture et en même temps, il voulait voir Harry bouger. Il n'eut pas le temps de décider Harry bascula la tête en arrière et prit appuis sur mains et sur ses jambes et se leva de nouveau. Desserrant ses anneaux de chair de son pénis, le libérant un peu pour de nouveau l'emprisonner, l'enlacer dans son corps pour retomber en poussant un « Oh » de plaisir. Puis recommencer. D'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus rapidement. Juste pour ne pas rater ce spectacle, juste pour le voir user de son corps à son bon plaisir, William ne faisait aucun geste et Harry ne réclamait rien. Quand il voulut tendre une main pour le branler, le blond le repoussa et se pencha vers lui. Il emprisonna les bras de William au dessus de sa tête, mêlant ses doigts au siens.

Le brun leva la tête pour chercher des baisers mais Harry les lui refusa. Ils se regardaient, plongeaient leurs yeux dans ceux de l'autre, De l'or contre de l'émeraude. Et Harry bougeait, ondulait sur lui, le chevauchait puissamment, serrait ses jambes et ses fesses autour de lui, sa queue tapant contre son ventre, son gland à lui buttant contre cette tâche qui tirait à Harry des cris parfois muets, parfois bruyant. William en devenait fou.

\- Harry ! Harry… Je vais…

\- Viens ! Viens en moi, William !

Harry se releva brutalement pour s'empaler plus sauvagement encore et sa main s'empara de son sexe. A peine frôlé, il éjacula sur le torse du brun. Les intestins d'Harry se contractèrent avec une telle force autour de sa queue que William eut l'impression d'être aspiré. Il jouit quelques secondes après Harry, enivré par les jets brûlants qui s'étalaient sur sa peau et la vision d'Harry dont la mâchoire saillait et dont le corps humide et collant était rythmé par une respiration erratique.

William ne prit pas le temps de se remettre de son orgasme. Il se redressa et enlaça contre lui Harry qui se laissa faire. Ils retombèrent sur le lit dans les bras l'un de l'autre et le blond enfouit son visage dans son cou.

\- Je t'aime aussi, souffla Harry.

Pour toute réponse, William le serra un peu plus contre lui. Ils étaient poisseux, collant, en sueur et couverts de sperme, mais pour rien au monde William n'aurait changé de place. Et pendant qu'il savourait ce moment précieux, Harry, lui, se promettait intérieurement de tout lui dire…

Un jour.

.

.

A suivre

 **Et voilà pour aujourd'hui, la suite c'est vendredi. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message. Koeur sur vous.**


	45. Conduis moi

**Certaines personnes m'ont demandé ce que je faisais dans la vie, je vous le donne en mille, je suis fleuriste XD. J'aurais bien aimé être bibliothécaire mais j'ai un peu foiré mon orientation (bon à la base je voulais aussi être illustratrice) du coup ben tout ça ce sera sur mon temps libre (qui va être plutôt restreint). Voilà pourquoi je bosse les jours fériés. Aujourd'hui j'ai terminé à 20h30 et comme je bosse dans Paris, j'ai une heure de transport, donc je suis rentrée chez moi sur les coups de 22h. Et maintenant je mange des sushis en répondant à vos reviews !**

 **Vampyse :** Yeah les notifications sont revenues et tu as raison d'avoir un peu peur pour Harry haha. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur.

 **Bloblo** : Merci beaucoup !

 **Oznela** : J'aimerais te laisser dans le flou et te voir te prendre la tête mais je ne suis pas aussi cruel. C'était des détails important sans l'être vraiment, plus des trucs qui concernent sa psychologie XD. Mais j'ai l'impression que William commence à vous poser problèmes huhu. Ha Regulus cette petite chose en mal de reconnaissance. En même temps Lucius pèse dans le game depuis plus longtemps qu'Harry. Hahaha comment fera t'il pour être avec Draco ? Et bien je suppose qu'il va tenter de le draguer (ou le contraire qui sait). Mais ne te tracasse pas trop pour ça, tu auras tôt ou tard des réponses qui j'espère seront satisfaisante. Pour William le fait de n'avoir jamais mis les pieds à l'infirmerie est à mon avis, plus du au fait qu'il est prudent et soigneux. Au fait est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que tu voulais me dire XD ? Dans tout les cas j'espère que la suite te plaira et que tu te poseras encore beaucoup de question. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Luffynette** : Merci beaucoup !

 **Angelyoru** : Ouai j'avoue je me suis un peu lâchée XD. Mais bon ça fait du bien par ou ça passe (sans mauvais jeu de mot bien-sûr). Lucius est comme un toutou qui à trouvé un nouvel os et qui hésite encore sur sa saveur XD. Oui on est dans une phase « création et consolidation des liens ». J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **Serpenta** : la fameuse septième année XD, j'ai toujours trouvé ça dommage qu'ils ne la vivent pas et c'est pour ça que j'aime les fics qui se passent durant la huitième année. Le patronus c'était pour moi un passage obligé, j'avoue que l'épouvantard c'était juste une idée comme ça, mais le patronus me tenait vraiment à cœur. Et puis Harry ne pouvait pas refaire ses années à Poudlard sans passer par là huhu. Mais tu attises ma curiosité, j'aurais bien aimé voir ce que tu avais prévu de comique pour le patronus XD. Alors…la discussion Harry/ Dumbledore, je ne peux malheureusement rien dire. Vraiment rien, strictement rien. Si ce n'est qu'Harry est là dans l'espoir de pouvoir sauver ses parents, donc je dois avouer que c'est en effet, inenvisageable de le faire mourir (encore XD, rien que d'en parler ça me brise le cœur). Mais bon, rien ne dit que les deux survivront…Merci d'avoir apprécié mon lemon, ça me touche beaucoup. Et c'est là tout le problème, c'est ma façon à moi de continue à vous tenir en haleine. J'ai prévenu tout le monde que ce serait un drarry et qu'en même temps Harry sort avec un OC et finalement presque tout le monde s'attache à l'OC. Et je suis super contente que ça fonctionne et même moi en tant que celle qui écrit je me fais violence toute seule pour la suite. Mais ça ne changera pas, ce sera définitivement un drarry dans la suite. Maintenant, la question : Ou, comment, pourquoi ? Et bien il faut lire pour savoir XD. Merci de retenir l'importance de Feutenfer et même de Syracuse. Merci pour tes compliments, ta lecture, tes questions, tes doutes et tes envies. Merci pour tout ! J'espère réellement que ça continuera à te plaire. GROS koeur sur toi !

 **A.F** : Je pense que Regulus à une vision biaisée et probablement qu'il était très fier de répondre aux attentes de sa famille contrairement à Sirius. Mais il se rend compte qu'il s'est mis des bâtons dans les roues tout seul. Oh on parle du père de Lucius XD (intéressant). Je suis percée à jour, ça se voit donc tant que ça que Remus n'est pas dans mon cœur XD. J'avoue avoir beaucoup de mal avec ce personnage. Je n'ai rien contre lui, c'est juste que je le trouve fade ( ou je me monte la tête toute seule). Et plutôt que d'écrire n'importe quoi et ne pas respecter encore plus le personnage, je préfère m'abstenir. Pour Sirius et James c'est facile, je garder l'image de clown, pour Sirius c'est un masque et James lui devient juste plus sérieux de jour en jour. Pour Severus j'ai beaucoup extrapolé et j'en effet ce que j'aurais aimé qu'il devienne. Severus est à mon sens le personnage le plus compliqué, parce qu'il est de base cruel. Il ne s'est jamais vraiment remis en question et décide de changer de camp juste pour les beaux yeux de Lili. Il n'a pas fait d'effort pour elle et l'a insulté et je voulais vraiment changer ça. Changer le fait que Severus était aigris uniquement parce qu'il se sentait seul et impuissant. C'est vraiment un type complexe et je me suis beaucoup amusé avec lui. Remus et bien…j'y arrive pas (désolée T_T). Mais il reste un personnage important de l'histoire, donc je fais des efforts XD. En tout les cas merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et non ta question n'est pas indiscrète. Mais si je devais monter quelque chose avec mes amis, ça serait une Galerie d'art. Au lieu de ça, je fais des bouquets avec ma Besta XD. J'espère de tout mon cœur que la suite de mon histoire te plaira. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Chapel Lucie** : Nous sommes vendredi, voici la suite huhu.

 **Lela des mers** : Tordue et fou, disons les deux dans ce cas là XD. Mais bon si ça te fais réagir j'ai réussis mon coup. J'espère que ce sera toujours pareil avec la suite. Koeur sur toi !

 **V.M. Desgrec** : Dumbledore le sait mais il ne parle pas fourchelangue XD. Feutenfer revient juste en dessous ! Harry est blond avec les cheveux lisses, ça passe pour ne pas voir qu'ils sont les membres d'une même famille XD…enfin je crois (les mystères de la génétique bafouée). Merci pour tes compliments et ta lecture, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi !

 **KrisIzzy** : Oh oui, vil toi ! Et bien c'est un trait de caractère qu'il a gardé longtemps : la rancune XD. Je suis contente de savoir que tu es impatiente. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Gros koeur sur toi.

 **Millon** : Lucius est un vrai goujat XD mais tout est bon pour mettre les gens dans sa poche. En plus il doit comprendre qu'Harry garde tout secret et peu donc en profité à son aise. C'est plus l'Ordre du phénix en préparation XD. Imagine que Lily est préfet et qu'elle doit aussi mettre son nez dans les conflits et réfréner les envies de meurtres des élèves. Mh Harry doit avoir un problème avec le principe de survie, de base. Et mmh j'espère que ton opération ( pas trop grave j'espère ?) s'est bien passée. Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira. GROS koeur sur toi et merci encore !

 **Yume resonnance** : Pas cette fois-ci mais en effet tu es dans les dernières, quelle idée d'attendre si longtemps pour lire XD. Mais tu fais aussi office de rappel huhu. Voyons mh Regulus n'est pas un garçon idiot mais je crois que cette année il va devoir faire attention ou il met les pieds ce petit. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **TeZuKa j** : Merci pour ta lecture et ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur.

 **Sora94** : Salut la Belle. Je suis super heureuse que ces chapitres t'ais plu. Effectivement l'histoire va commencer à prendre un certain tournant. Je vais tout faire pour que tu continues à apprécier mon histoire et à la trouver chouette. Merci de ta lecture et ta douceur ! Gros koeur sur toi.

Voilà, voilà. Merci encore, merci pour les favs et les follows et les reviews. Merci à Titou Douh et à sa correction au poil et en avance.

Bonne lecture les agneaux.

.

 **CONDUIS MOI**

"On cherche tous un bon destin  
La vie s'écoule entre nos mains  
La joie la peine, notre chemin"

Sur la route. Raphaël

.

.

C'était un monstre qu'il avait sous les yeux, quelque chose d'effroyable et qui ronronnait avec la même force que le tonnerre. Regulus Black avait ses mains plongées dans sa fourrure mais Harry préférait rester à bonne distance. Même si la bête l'aimait autant qu'il appréciait le jeune Black, le blond faisait le maximum pour éviter des contacts avec l'animal. Il avait peur que la chimère se rappelle sa nature de bête assoiffée de sang et décide de le croquer pour le dîner.

Il se contenta alors de gratter le cou de Lord qui s'était enroulé autour de son bras.

\- Tu ne viens plus aux réunions du club de Slug, Harry, pourtant j'en fais partie.

\- Tu veux que je te tienne compagnie ?

Regulus frotta le museau de Feutenfer puis s'éloigna de lui pour s'asseoir à côté d'Harry.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu n'y allais plus... Evans et Rogue y vont toujours, eux.

Harry fit un petit sourire en entendant Regulus prononcer le nom de Lily _;_ c'était un progrès.

\- Le professeur Slughorn connaît plein de personnes. En le fréquentant, on peut se faire des contacts.

\- Des contacts ?

\- Oui, rencontrer des gens du Ministère, des personnalités connues... Il faut se faire bien voir pour accéder à de bons postes.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. S'il en croyait les dires de Septimus Corgan, il n'avait pas beaucoup de soucis à se faire. Mais c'était la première fois que Regulus parlait de son futur alors Harry s'engouffra dans le sujet.

\- Et tu as besoin de te faire un carnet d'adresses ? Pour quelles raisons, Regulus ? Je pensais que ton but était de suivre les pas de Norbert Dragonneau.

Regulus fronça les sourcils et son regard s'assombrit.

\- Il y a un monde entre ce que je veux faire et ce que je dois faire.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu dois faire ?

\- Respecter le souhait de mes parents.

\- Qui est ?

\- Faire honneur à la famille Black.

\- Et ça t'empêche de devenir le plus grand magizoologiste du monde ?

\- Ce n'est pas un métier convenable pour le seul héritier des Black.

Un frisson parcourut Harry. Regulus avait prononcé cette phrase de la même façon qu'on prononcerait « les ordres, sont les ordres. »

\- Que veux-tu dire par « le seul héritier Black » ? Aux dernières nouvelles, tu as toujours un frère.

\- Non. Non, il ne l'est plus.

\- Regulus…

Le brun se tourna vers Harry et quelque chose en lui vacilla. Le regard du blond avait quelque chose de si meurtri, de si triste qu'il crut un moment qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Cette idée seule le fit paniquer.

\- Harry ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux, toi ?

Regulus se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Comment pouvait-il répondre à ce genre de question ? Que pouvait-il répondre à ce genre de question ? Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?

Le silence s'étirait et Harry ne semblait pas vouloir le rompre ni se mettre à parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Pourtant, il était sûr que si lui le faisait, Harry lui répondrait tranquillement. Il ne le forcerait pas à parler ni ne le pousserait à bout. Il serait toujours conciliant et gentil, continuerait à lui parler comme s'il était un enfant. Comme s'il fallait le ménager. Cette pensée énerva Regulus il n'était pas un enfant. Il ne l'était plus.

Pourquoi Harry continuait-il à le regarder comme un animal blessé ? Pourquoi continuait-il à faire comme s'il fallait être indulgent avec lui ?Ce comportement le mettait à bout, parce qu'en vérité Regulus aimait ça. Il aimait cette façon sereine qu'avait Harry de lui parler, de marcher à côté de lui, de l'écouter. Il avait cette manière tendre d'être patient avec lui, de faire attention à ce qu'il voulait. Il détestait et il aimait ça, parce qu'il avait conscience qu'Harry était le seul à encore le traiter comme un garçon de son âge. Pas comme ses parents, pas comme Lucius qui le pensait sûr de lui et mûr pour son âge.

La vérité était tout autre : Regulus était terrifié et mortifié par la tournure qu'avait pris sa vie.

Soudain, il eut envie de tout dire à Harry. Que son frère était parti, que sa mère l'avait rayé de leurs vies, qu'il ne voulait pas avoir un métier quelconque au Ministère. Qu'il voulait parcourir le monde, découvrir des choses. Qu'il ne voulait rien de tout ça, finalement, parce que sa famille avait besoin de lui. Que Sirius avait été une réelle déception pour sa mère et que maintenant, personne ne savait où il vivait. Qu'il ne comprenait pas que malgré ça, malgré l'humiliation et la déchéance, son frère continuait de rire, son frère allait bien mieux que lui. Il riait aux éclats, s'amusait avec ses amis, n'avait à se soucier de rien tandis que lui devait se soucier de tout. Parce qu'il n'avait que ses parents, et qu'il devait encore faire ses preuves, qu'il devrait être à la hauteur de son nom. Parce que s'il faisait marche arrière, s'il se comportait comme Sirius, ses parents le renieraient aussi et lui n'aurait aucun endroit où aller. Parce qu'il n'avait personne...

Personne à part Harry et Lucius.

Regulus voulait comprendre pourquoi son frère se fichait de son nom, se fichait de sa famille, alors que c'était ça qui était important. Il voulait lui dire que Sirius était un lâche et que c'était pour ça qu'il se retrouvait dans cette situation.

De ne pas savoir ce qu'il voulait.

Mais il y avait ce regard. Ces deux cercles verts, brillant, électrisant qui l'observaient, le sondaient. Tentaient de le comprendre et de le lire. Regulus se sentait petit sous le regard d'Harry, il se sentait faible et quelques fois méprisable. Il voulait aussi en savoir plus, il voulait aussi savoir les secrets de l'âme d'Harry. Il voulait comprendre et être compris. Mais Harry ne lui offrait que ce regard, ses yeux qui avaient l'air de se couvrir d'un voile luisant.

Harry le regardait-il comme un frère ? Était-ce sentiment qui parcourait son cœur ? Regulus avait envie d'y croire...

\- Je veux… Être loyal.

Harry bougea légèrement pour glisser Lord à l'intérieur de sa cape. Le serpent siffla mais le blond l'ignora.

\- A qui ?

\- A ma famille.

\- Et Sirius ?

\- Ce n'est plus ma famille. Il a choisi.

Harry soupira tristement. Il était dans une impasse. Il fallait qu'il parle à Sirius, qu'il essaie d'arranger les choses entre eux, mais il avait l'impression que c'était peine perdue. Que c'était un monde qui échappait à sa compréhension. Il avait la sensation que les choses devaient se passer de cette manière. Il ne savait rien de la famille de Regulus et Sirius, il savait juste que son ami était terrifié par sa mère et qu'il avait affronté sa peur en s'enfuyant de chez lui. Il semblait plutôt clair que Sirius n'avait aucune envie de renouer avec sa famille. Harry se rappela vaguement du mépris avec lequel Sirius avait parlé de son frère mort. Tant d'années à Azkaban et il n'avait jamais cherché à remettre en question les actes de son frère... Alors ça ne serait probablement pas Harry qui y arriverait. Se mêler de cette histoire plus que nécessaire soulèverait des questions, beaucoup de questions. Sa seule chance était de préserver Regulus et de lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il suivait n'était pas digne de lui. Mais peut-être que Regulus le savait déjà, quelque part au fond de lui, et que tout ce qu'il faisait était uniquement par devoir. Parce qu'il avait été élevé comme ça. Comme les elfes de maisons qui se fichaient de la notion de bien et de mal du moment que leurs maîtres étaient gentils.

Harry eut une terrible sensation de déjà-vu : un enfant qui devait faire preuve de courage et aller à l'encontre de sa propre vie pour sa famille. Ça faisait très Draco Malfoy, comme destin.

Harry n'avait plus qu'une solution. Il devait suivre la voix du dragon.

\- Est-ce que tu reçois des lettres de Lucius ? demanda Regulus.

Harry laissa le brun observer son expression embêtée.

\- J'en ai reçu, oui.

\- Lucius Malfoy est apprécié du Ministère, sa famille a toujours été dans les petits papiers du premier ministre et son père a encore de l'influence. Mais Lucius a plus de prestance.

\- Tu as l'air de l'apprécier.

\- C'est quelqu'un de bien.

Harry grogna et cela n'échappa pas à Regulus.

\- Tu ne l'as pas encore rencontré mais je t'assure que…

\- Je l'ai rencontré.

Harry détourna le regard. Lucius n'avait donc pas parlé de leurs petits entretiens à Regulus... Peut-être qu'il faisait ça pour tout le monde. Faisant croire à chaque personne qu'ils étaient spéciaux, qu'ils avaient quelque chose d'incroyable qui leur permettrait d'accéder aux hautes sphères de la société et régir le monde en toute impunité. Peut-être que c'était comme ça que ça fonctionnait...

\- Oh. Quand ça ?

\- Durant ma première année, à une soirée du club de Slug.

\- C'est tout ?

Harry ne répondit rien. Il n'avait pas envie de mentir, mais il ne voulait rien avouer non plus. Dire à Regulus qu'il avait rencontré plusieurs fois Lucius, c'était prendre le risque de lui faire croire qu'il était intéressé par ses idées. Mentir, c'était prendre le risque d'élever des doutes si Lucius lui parlait de leurs entrevues. Il ne voulait mettre aucune de ses idées dans la tête de Regulus. Il se sentait pris au piège. Et sa résolution première se fit plus forte encore : tout dépendait de Lucius Malfoy.

 **OooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Le mois d'octobre offrit une victoire des Serpentard face au Poufsouffle. Une victoire écrasante. L'équipe formée par Harry était une machine de guerre. Harry eut un pincement au cœur quand Lucie Bullots, une de ses poursuiveurs, lui apporta des nouvelles d'Artus. Ses entraînements se passaient bien et il était sûr de passer les éliminatoires avec succès pour la coupe du Japon. Harry se doutait quelque part qu'Artus faisait ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas le perturber. Au final, il avait été beaucoup trop gentil pour son propre bien et Harry s'était comporté comme la pire des personnes... Autant envers Artus qu'envers William. Et il n'avait même pas pu présenter ses excuses. Mais envoyer une lettre de ce genre ne serait peut-être pas raisonnable. Après tout, ils s'étaient séparés en bons termes.

Mais s'il gagnait la coupe de Quidditch, Harry pourrait lui envoyer un petit mot. Juste de quoi le soutenir dans l'avenir. Il pourrait faire ça.

Avec la grâce d'un mollusque, il s'étala dans le canapé de leur salle secrète et laissa Lord se promener sur son ventre. Sirius s'écroula sur ses jambes en grognant et Harry ne fit pas un mouvement pour le balancer sur le côté. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux _;_ pour une raison qu'Harry n'avait pas vraiment saisie, leur petit groupe s'était séparé dans tous les sens.

\- James ne te laissera pas gagner.

\- James perdra en beauté.

\- James pense la même chose de toi.

\- James n'est pas devin.

\- Tu ne l'es pas non plus.

Harry bougea sa jambe pour plaquer son genou dans le dos de Sirius qui râla et se laissa tomber entre les jambes d'Harry, les pieds posés sur l'accotoir du canapé. Harry laissa sa tête tomber en arrière.

\- J'ai parlé avec Regulus.

\- Résultat ?

\- Sirius… C'est ton frère, tu ne voudrais pas…

\- Tu veux que je retourne chez ma mère, que je redevienne le gentil garçon que j'en profite pour changer de maison et venir à Serpentard ? Que je promette allégeance à je ne sais quel sorcier qui a dans l'idée de détruire le monde !?

Harry se redressa et observa Sirius qui avait la tête posée contre sa cuisse.

\- De qui tu parles ?!

\- Oh, Adams, je ne suis pas un idiot. Ce n'est pas parce que je passais toutes mes vacances enfermé dans la pièce du haut que je ne savais pas ce qui se tramait. Regulus traîne dans de sales affaires parce que mes parents veulent qu'il traîne dans de sales affaires. Tout comme ils ont voulu que je le fasse. Mais ma légitimité est morte dès l'instant où je suis entré à Gryffondor. J'étais une honte pour eux, Harry. Ne me fais pas retourner ma veste pour un gosse qui n'est pas capable de discerner le noir du blanc.

\- C'est ton frère.

Sirius se redressa et se mit à genoux sur le canapé. Il attrapa le col d'Harry et fusilla du regard.

\- Tu n'as que ce mot là à la bouche. Si vraiment la famille avait une quelconque valeur à leurs yeux, je n'aurais pas été traité comme je l'étais. Regulus vient te voir avec des yeux larmoyant mais il est une pomme aussi pourrie que le cageot dans lequel je me trouvais ! Il n'a pas bon cœur comme tu le penses Harry, parce qu'il écoutait mes cris sans lever un sourcil. La seule chose que je peux faire, c'est le remercier d'avoir été curieux et d'ouvrir la porte qui me retenait prisonnier. Fais-moi une faveur, Adams. Je me contente de respecter ma promesse, fais de même de ton côté. Regulus est ton problème, vu que tu as l'air d'être son héros.

\- Mais s'il savait qu'on est amis…

Sirius écarquilla les yeux, étudiant la phrase d'Harry avec intérêt, puis un doux sourire se posa sur ses lèvres. Le blond avait le visage de Sirius si proche du sien, qu'il pouvait voir le fond de ses pupilles. Et c'était de la tristesse qu'il voyait sur son visage.

\- Et ensuite, Harry ? Il essaierait de me faire la morale... Ou pire, il se mettrait à te détester d'être un traître. Tu ne pourrais même plus l'approcher. J'imagine déjà toute la déception que tu liras dans son regard. Je connais mon frère, Harry. Pour le moment, tu es dans son collimateur parce que tu es le prince des Serpentard, mais fais un pas de travers et il te tournera le dos rapidement. Je sais de quoi je parle… Je suis son frère, après tout.

Harry se mordit la lèvre puis baissa les yeux. Sirius se redressa un peu, tenant toujours la cravate aux couleurs vert et argent entre ses doigts.

\- Je suis désolé, fit Harry, je parle sans savoir.

\- Non, c'est bon. A vrai dire, tu es le seul à te préoccuper de cette histoire.

\- Je suppose que c'est parce que je suis un peu jaloux.

\- Jaloux de quoi ?

\- Je crois que j'aurais aimé avoir un…

Mais avant qu'il ait fini sa phrase, la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites ?!

Harry ouvrit la bouche. James, Severus et William se trouvaient dans l'embrasure de la porte et Harry nota la position vraiment ambiguë dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Lui, allongé sur le canapé, Lord sur le ventre, Sirius entre ses jambes et tenant sa cravate.

\- Merde, fit Sirius.

Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre le regard de pure haine que lança Severus, ni de l'être en voyant celui encore plus noir de William. Sirius ne trouva rien de mieux que d'afficher un sourire idiot.

\- J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, ses yeux sont trop beaux.

Harry grogna et donna un coup de jambe qui fit tomber Sirius au sol, mais c'était un peu tard : Severus venait déjà de faire demi-tour. Sirius se releva d'un bond.

\- Sevy !

Harry ricana.

\- Tu es le pire des idiots que le monde ait porté.

Sirius lui fit un doigt d'honneur et se précipita hors de la salle. William lui fit un croche pied et le brun s'étala de tout son long sur le sol.

\- Putain, Chester !

\- Je te retrouve dans ce genre de position avec Harry une autre fois et c'est par-dessus le toit de la tour d'astronomie que tu te retrouveras.

Sirius se releva de nouveau et repartit en courant non sans avoir gratifié William d'un « vas te faire voir Chester ! ».

\- Tu viens de menacer mon meilleur pote.

\- Et je recommencerai. Un problème, Potter ?

James leva les mains en signe de réédition.

\- Je crois que je vais vous laisser.

James ferma la porte derrière lui en jetant un dernier regard de pitié vers Harry. Le blond s'était redressé et s'amusait déjà de la réaction de William.

\- Avant que tu ne décides de faire la tête pendant une semaine… Il n'y a rien entre Sirius et moi.

William croisa les bras et grogna.

\- Je le sais bien qu'il n'y a rien entre lui et toi. Il suffit de voir comment il suit Severus.

Le brun s'avança et se posa là où se tenait Sirius quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Il serait temps que Severus lui accorde un os, parce que ça devient frustrant de les voir se tourner autour comme ça.

Harry passa une main dans les cheveux de William.

\- Je suis sûr que Severus fait exprès de le faire languir, il doit bien s'amuser.

\- Quelle perte de temps...

\- Que veux-tu, William, tout le monde n'est pas aussi direct que toi. Certaines personnes aiment prendre leurs temps.

William se tourna et remonta un peu pour poser sa tête sur le ventre d'Harry, délogeant Lord qui siffla son mécontentement avant de s'enfuir sous le haut de William.

\- De quoi est-ce que vous parliez ?

\- De Regulus.

\- Ah oui, le petit brun qui te suit partout.

\- Petit ?! Il est déjà plus grand que moi, pesta Harry. Mais c'est vrai que de ton point de vue, tout le monde est petit.

William rigola.

\- Et donc, Regulus ?

\- C'est son frère.

\- Je le sais bien. Ça a fait une vraie tôlée quand Sirius s'est retrouvé à Gryffondor. Regulus, c'est l'enfant roi. Tu l'aimes bien ?!

\- Je l'apprécie et je m'inquiète pour lui.

\- A cause de quoi ?

\- De sa famille… De…

\- De la suprématie des sang-purs.

\- Will ?

\- C'est de ça dont parlent James et Cassie en ce moment. Le père de Cassie est sur les nerfs : le Ministère semble vouloir durcir les lois à l'encontre des moldus. Il se passe des choses, en ce moment... Des histoires dont personnes n'ose parler mais que tout le monde écoute.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais à la politique...

\- Quand tu vadrouilles, Harry, je reste avec Cassie et Cassie traîne de plus en plus avec James et Remus. Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre. Je prenais James pour une sorte de bouffon mais il semblerait qu'il soit très au fait de certaines histoires.

Harry pencha légèrement la tête. C'était vrai que Cassie suivait avec soin les affaires sordides qui sortaient de la Gazette du Sorcier et Harry en faisait de même, mais il n'avait pas pensé que l'ombre de Voldemort, ou de quelque chose d'autre, était aussi présente sur chacun des élèves. Parce que Jedusor ne pouvait pas être le seul responsable, c'était un sorcier puissant mais comme le disait Dumbledore, il n'avait fait qu'ouvrir une porte sur laquelle on avait laissé la clé.

\- Pourtant, ça ne concerne pas trop les Serpentard. Il y a bien une certaine haine envers les moldus.

\- Tout le monde ne pense pas comme ça, Harry… Enfin, à qui je parle, tu es celui qui passe un temps fou avec Lily Evans. Tu es celui qui s'est vanté d'être de sang-mêlé.

William se redressa et regarda Harry dans les yeux. Le blond ne répondit rien.

\- C'est pour ça que tu fais tout ça.

\- Tout ça quoi ?

\- Ce que tu fais. Devenir capitaine, devenir préfet, devenir un des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard, gagner les duels, devenir amis avec des Gryffondor. Montrer l'exemple. Tu ne fais pas que redorer le blason des Serpentard, tu fais en sorte de les faire changer d'avis, tu fais en sorte que les avis changent sur eux. Tout le monde sait ce qu'on dit des Serpentard, sur leurs idées arrêtées, qu'ils sont tous aussi fermés que Salazar, que les pires sorciers en sont sortis.

William plissa les yeux en regardant Harry. Il avait l'impression de frôler une information importante du bout des doigts. Qu'est ce qui poussait Harry à faire tant de chose aussi insensées ?

\- Sans parler du fait que tu parles fourchelangue... Harry, quel est ton but, exactement ?! Tu veux devenir auror, tu veux qu'un Serpentard devienne celui qui chasse des mages noirs, quand on sait que la plupart sortent de notre maison. C'était ton projet depuis le début.

\- Ma parole, Chester, tu es un véritable détective.

\- Et donc ? J'ai raison ?

Harry fixa le visage sérieux de William en silence avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Qu'est ce qui définit les Serpentard ?

\- L'ambition, répondit William du tac au tac, ce qui me fait dire que j'ai peut-être atterri dans la mauvaise maison.

Peut-être pas, pensa Harry, mais il se retint de le dire.

\- L'ambition, répéta docilement Harry, Pour réussir, il faut se faire bien voir, s'imposer, montrer qu'on existe. Ou se faire discret, être là au bon moment, faire tourner certaines situations en sa faveur. Tu as raison, j'ai l'intention de mettre la maison Serpentard en avant. J'ai l'intention de faire en sorte qu'on arrête de dire que c'est une maison qui entraîne tous ceux qui y entrent sur un chemin déplaisant. Je serai ambitieux. Je le serais pour deux s'il le faut. Je serai toujours fier de ne pas être un sang-pur, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en cacher. Quant à ce qu'il se passe dehors, ce n'est pour le moment pas notre problème.

\- Mais ça risquerait de le devenir ?

\- Pas si tu te décides à devenir un simple serveur, plaisanta Harry.

\- Je suis sérieux.

\- Je le suis aussi. Si les choses bougent et que Cassie et James en parlent ensemble, pour moi ça ne présage que du bon. Et s'ils incluent Remus, qui est un loup-garou et dont le statut est plus que controversé, et bien c'est encore mieux...

William s'apprêta à dire quelque chose quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment sur une Lily Evans blanche comme un linge. Harry se redressa.

\- Lily ?!

\- J'ai… Oh, par Merlin…

William se leva et attira la jeune fille à l'intérieur tout en fermant la porte.

\- Il se passe quoi ?

\- Severus, bredouilla t-elle.

Harry bondit hors du canapé, prêt à aller sauver Severus.

\- Quoi, Severus ?

\- Il… Oh. Il… Embrassait… Enfin, il se faisait embrasser. Enfin… J'ai peut-être mal vu. Je n'y crois pas !

Harry afficha un immense sourire et William soupira pendant que Lord s'enroulait autour de son cou.

\- On dirait que ça a du bon de se faire surprendre en mauvaise posture...

\- Ne sois pas trop fier de toi, Adams ! Bon sang, si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de juste rendre Severus jaloux, j'aurais…

\- Tu n'aurais rien fait du tout, l'interrompit Harry brusquement.

\- Oh, on est jaloux, Harry ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils et le sourire de William devint dangereux. Harry s'approcha rapidement de lui et attrapa la cravate du brun avec colère.

\- Pas de blague, Chester, si je te vois faire du gringue à quelqu'un d'autre que moi, ne t'attends pas à t'en sortir avec juste un regard noir.

\- Donc toi tu as le droit d'être surpris dans des positions compromettantes et moi je dois me tenir tranquille ?

Harry se rendait compte du ridicule de la situation. William n'avait jamais regardé que lui, mais il avait embrassé Lily. Personne ne disait rien mais il avait du succès, beaucoup de succès. Depuis qu'ils avaient repris l'école, Harry se surprenait à mieux voir les filles qui lorgnaient sur William. Ils étaient tous arrivés à un âge où la préoccupation première était de se mettre en couple, preuve que tout allait bien dans leur monde, sauf que William repoussait de plus en plus de propositions.

Harry voyait les regards énamourés, il entendait les gloussements. Si on voyait la chose du point de vue de William, ce dernier nourrissait les mêmes inquiétudes : les statuts de capitaine et de préfet de son petit ami ne faisaient pas plaisir à William. Harry ne voyait pas la partie sombre de l'iceberg, il ne voyait pas les regards noirs qu'il devait lancer aux filles et aux garçons qui le reluquaient d'un peu trop près. Harry était un benêt aveugle... Ce qui était plutôt attendrissant cela dit.

La jalousie d'Harry le surprit. Tout d'un coup, il avait une preuve tangible de l'importance qu'il avait à ses yeux et son cœur s'emballa. Harry étais sorti avec Artus, le seul garçon que William ne tolérait pas vraiment et ça lui avait fait énormément de mal. Il n'en avait jamais vraiment parlé et quelque fois, William était mesquin au point de lancer de petites piques à Harry. En vérité, Harry n'avait à s'excuser de rien. Ils n'étaient plus ensemble à ce moment et leurs comportements l'un envers l'autre avaient été parfois hostiles. William n'avait pas posé de questions sur la facilité avec laquelle Harry s'était détaché d'Artus, il n'avait pas osé parce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre les raisons d'Harry. Il voulait oublier ce passage mais parfois, il n'oubliait pas. Il n'oubliait pas que le corps qui dormait contre lui avait sûrement dû dormir contre Artus et ça le mettait hors de lui. William ne s'était pas battu pour Harry, comme il évitait de se battre pour ne pas perdre. Il avait juste abandonné la bataille et abandonner signifiait aussi perdre, en un sens. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Harry. William l'avait poussé à bout.

Et c'était mieux à présent. Mieux au point que William s'en voulait parfois de ne pas s'être battu. Mieux parce qu'Harry lui parlait. Il dévoilait des parties plus sombres de sa vie, il se laissait aller, il n'était plus fermé. Il était dans leur monde, à présent. Mieux parce qu'Harry devenait possessif, devenait jaloux, devenait prudent. Il était tendre, affectueux, doux. William découvrait de nouveaux aspects de sa personnalité et voyait Harry commencer à vivre et c'était délicieux. Plus les jours passaient et plus il l'aimait. D'un amour qu'il avait du mal à contrôler.

Il n'y avait pas de souffrance, il n'y avait que du bonheur.

A présent, il affichait un air amusé et le visage d'Harry se décomposait, ce qui lui pinçait un peu le cœur, mais il avait le droit de se venger un peu. Parce que tout était mieux. Harry le lâcha et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oh, bon sang William ! Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois aussi… Parfait !

Harry le contourna et sortit fâché de la pièce, sous le regard perdu de Lily.

\- Mh, fit-il, est ce que je dois le prendre comme une insulte ou un compliment ?

\- Sirius Black était en train d'embrasser Severus… Et ça vous passe au-dessus.

\- Lily, c'est parce que tu es amoureuse que tu es devenu si peu attentive à ton ami ?

La jeune fille rougit mais foudroya William du regard.

\- Je ne suis pas… Enfin, on s'entend vraiment bien.

William haussa un sourcil.

\- Vraiment ? Lily, c'est à moi que tu parles. Tu sais, le type qui se languit d'amour pour un aveugle ?

\- Oui, bon, ça va. James a changé, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Il n'y a pas de honte à changer d'avis.

William lui adressa un immense sourire.

\- Qui sommes-nous pour juger ?

.

.

A suivre

 **Voilà pour aujourd'jui (encore une fois je suis vraiment désolée de poster si tard, mais ça vous fera de la lecture pour samedi huhu). N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message si vous avez apprécié ce chapitre (et même si ce n'est pas le cas). Koeur sur vous !**


	46. Première fois

Salut les gens ! Est-ce que je vous ais dit que j'avais un compte instagram ! C'est pas difficile de m'y trouver c'est le même pseudo que celui de mon compte FF. J'adore instagram, j'adore tous les mini textes qu'ils font sur Drarry, j'adore les dessins de UptheHillart.

Enfin bref, voici les réponses au review et ensuite le chapitre que vous attendez tous je crois.

 **Angelyoru** : C'est exactement ça ! Harry ne peut pas faire de miracle, je m'en voudrais si il se mettait à tout résoudre d'un coup de baguette magique, pour de vrai ! Ah la jalousie se défaut qui fait bouger les choses. Je crois que Lily n'est pas du genre à espionner ses amis, c'est plus le genre de James ou de Sirius XD. J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Koeur sur toi.

 **Chapel Lucie** : Merci beaucoup, beaucoup. Voici la suite j'espère que tu aimeras !

 **Aude33** : Je suis contente que tu apprécies ma vision des choses en ce qui concerne Regulus, je le vois très mal retourné sa veste trop rapidement pour les beaux yeux d'Harry. Ah Lucius…je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je te laisse juste continuer ta lecture XD. Koeur sur toi !

 **Lela des mers** : Nope, Nope, Nope ! Désolée je ne fais de Mpreg. Aucun de ces garçons n'aura de bébé dans le ventre XD. J'espère que tu n'es pas déçue.

 **A.F** : Tu as tout à fait raison pour Regulus, c'est clairement son genre de comportement. Mais l'année n'est pas terminée huhu. Et oui enfin un baiser entre Severus et Sirius, je vais faire de mon mieux pour que ça soit quelque chose d'agréable à lire, nan vraiment je les aime bien ensemble ces deux là. Je suis désolée la longueur des chapitres n'a pourtant pas changé XD. Alors hum effectivement je compose des bouquets (trois ans d'études dans les pattes pour ça Xp). Le langage des fleurs…je connais le basique rose rouge, rose blanche, rose jaune, en vérité ça ne signifie pas grand-chose et ça change en fonction des pays. Mais c'est vrai que ça pourrait fonctionner comme langage secret, d'un autre coté toute la famille des Evans porte déjà des noms de fleurs XD, sauf Charles. Merci pour tes encouragements et ta lecture. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **V.M Desgrec** : Haha je vais prendre tout ça comme un compliment, c'est un peu le but de vous faire languir pour que vous appréciez encore mieux la suite. On dit bien que l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions, voici les miennes. Tu es adorable, merci pour ta review et tes compliments qui me touchent énormément, j'espère que la suite répondra à tes attentes.

 **Krankar Volund** : Bon j'avoue…que je n'ai pas encore trouvé d'utilité à ce sort mais…(nan je plaisante je viens d'avoir une vraie bonne idée là tout de suite maintenant ! INCROYABLE) Mais faudra être patiente haha. KEUWA tu n'apprécies pas James Potter alors que c'est un amour ! Je pense que comme Lily voit que tout se passe bien dans son groupe elle n'a plus à surveiller Severus d'un œil acéré.

 **LadyAliceRiddleSnape** : XD je crois qu'Harry aussi veut le sauver ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

 **Noah2209** : Je suis d'accord, c'est tout de même le plus courageux des Serpentard qui prouvent que la cause n'est pas perdue, j'ai beaucoup de tendresse pour ce personnage. C'est dingue de pouvoir l'apprécier alors qu'il a juste laissé un mot, sauver un elfe et est mort. Pauvre petite chose. Merci pour ta lecture. J'espère que la suite te plaira, koeur sur toi.

Pticoeurfragile : Merci beaucoup, voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira ^^.

 **Oznela** : Hum je dois être à l'ouest mais je n'ai pas compris le « j'en effet dans une RAR » est-ce que c'est un truc que j'ai écris (j'ai cherché mais j'ai pas trouvé XD, je suis bigleuse un peu). Je suppose que pour Sirius vue que personne ne l'aidé il s'est mis à voir le mal partout et comme James se comporte plus comme un frère qu'autre chose sa vision est biaisée. Je pense que pour Harry et William il ne faut pas chercher midi à quatorze heure XD. William est du genre à n'aimer qu'une fois et passionnément et Harry s'est fait avoir parce que le brun lit en lui comme un foutue détective. Merci pour tes compliments et ta lecture, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi !

 **Serpenta** : Alors en effet, c'est calme, vraiment calme, je crois que globalement cette année sera tranquille mais il y aura un avancement certain dans l'histoire. Et effectivement Lucius sera de la partie (enfin). Félicitons ces deux nigauds dont le prénom commence par un « S » XD ! Ah pour Regulus c'est une autre paire de manche mais tout se passera dans la suite. J'espère de tout mon cœur qu'elle te plaira. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Luffynette** : Haha merci beaucoup !

 **Baekjeong** : *Prend de l'eau, lui jette dessus* Voilà belle plante reprend des couleurs parce que celui que tu attends arrive ! Je vois que tu ne tiens pas vraiment à tes poils de nez, je trouve ça cool. Erf…pauvre William en effet. Celui qui est né pour souffrir XD. J'espère que ce chapitre te fera du bien. Koeur sur toi.

 **Yume resonnance** : Haha Harry est juste un idiot est un garçon maladroit, rappelle toi comment il s'est comporté avec Cho Chang dans le salon de thé de Madame pied dodu ! Tout ce que tu viens de dire est prévu ! Le monde des enfants va commencer à s'estomper petit à petit. Je crois que ça va même commencer à être un poil compliqué. J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Koeur sur toi !

 **Sora94** : Lily nage dans le bonheur, dans ces moments là on est un peu à l'ouest, ils le seront tous à un moment ou un autre. Merci pour tes compliments et ta gentillesse, j'espère que la suite te plaira vraiment. Koeur sur toi !

 **Malucia Black 666** : Un lemon SB/SS…n'est pas prévu pour le moment (je veux dire que je n'en ai écris aucun) mais je vais y réfléchir. Merci pour tes compliments et ta lecture, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **BookBlue** : OH COMME TU ES JEUNE, j'envie ta jeunesse, je vais aspirer ta vie tel un vampire vualà ! Bon j'en déduis qu'avec tout ce que tu supposes tu ne seras pas déçus de savoir qu'il y aura tout ça ! Sauf pour Molly et Arthur, par contre il y aura la présence de ses frères vu qu'ils font partis de l'Ordre ! Je suis carrément miaou de ton petit poème parce que moi je suis très nulle à ça ! Vraiment nulle et ça me touche vachement beaucoup et du coup je chouine comme un gosse. Merci pour ton enthousiasme et ta lecture et tes compliments et toi. J'espère que la suite te plaira. GROS koeur sur toi !

Voilà pour les reviews, merci encore à **Titou Douh** pour sa correction, merci à vous lectrices et lecteurs ( ?). Ce chapitre est la suite directe du dernier chapitre. Koeur sur vous.

 **PREMIERE FOIS**

« I can't feel my face when I'm with you  
But I love it, but I love it, oh »

My face. The weeknd.

.

.

Différent.

Différent et affolant.

Différent parce qu'Harry avait été doux. Il avait été mesuré, il n'avait pas été brusque, il avait pris son temps, avait attendu qu'il réponde au baiser, il avait caressé sa langue avec douceur, il avait frôlé ses lèvres avec prudence, il avait suivi son souffle, il ne s'était pas imposé.

Affolant parce que Sirius Black n'était rien de tout ça. Son baiser à lui était fougueux, imposant, brusque et suave. Affolant parce que si son cœur avait répondu avec force au baiser d'Harry, il jouait une musique assourdissante contre Sirius. C'était bon. Pour le moment, Severus n'avait que ce mot en tête : bon.

Meilleur que le baiser d'Harry qui même pour un premier baiser avait été largement appréciable. Mais maintenant, c'était autre chose... Maintenant, la réalité rattrapait ses fantasmes. Il avait la sensation que quand il raconterait ça à Harry - parce qu'il le ferait - le blond lui dirait qu'il en avait mis du temps.

Du temps pour embrasser Sirius Black. Si ça avait été lui, il n'aurait jamais eu l'audace de faire une chose pareille.

C'était Sirius Black, le garçon le plus antipathique qu'il connaissait après James Potter, celui qui avait rendu sa vie infernale, celui qui le surnommait Servillus. Était-ce pour ça que c'était si bon ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus se sentait au-dessus. Il se sentait puissant, il avait l'impression de pouvoir mener le jeu. Mais cette bataille lui semblait dérisoire maintenant que la langue de Sirius se pressait contre la sienne. Il avait cessé de se battre dès le jour où Sirius l'avait rejoint durant sa punition. Il avait peut-être même cessé avant ça... Quand Sirius l'avait protégé du saule cogneur. Severus aurait pu mal le prendre, il aurait pu se dire que c'était encore une façon de bien se faire voir. Mais la présence d'Harry avait changé la donne, ça avait été un moment dangereux. Il aurait pu perdre la vie et Sirius aussi.

Plutôt mourir que d'avouer à haute voix que s'il avait voulu trouver un remède pour Remus, c'était en grande partie pour se faire pardonner auprès de Sirius et James. Plutôt mourir que d'avouer à haute voix qu'il avait été plus qu'heureux de le voir frapper à sa porte. Plutôt mourir que d'avouer que dormir en sa compagnie, sous forme de chien ou non, était d'un tel réconfort... Il aimait dormir près d'Harry, mais dormir avec Sirius était différent. Il se sentait chaud de partout, il avait l'estomac en vrac, il se sentait pressé d'être la nuit pour que Sirius le pousse et s'installe à ses cotés comme il l'avait fait durant tout le temps où Harry avait été absent.

Si Severus devait peser la logique de cette histoire, il aurait du tomber amoureux d'Harry. Ça aurait pu être facile de tomber amoureux d'Harry... Mais Harry avait cette étrange barrière devant lui qui le rendait plus ou moins inaccessible, il n'y avait qu'un délinquant comme William qui avait assez de force de caractère pour venir à bout de cette barrière. Et puis le seul amour qu'il ressentait, qu'il voulait ressentir pour Harry, était un amour fraternel. Il aimait Harry comme il aimait Lily.

Alors que ce qu'il éprouvait pour Sirius... C'était une toute autre chose.

Ça avait été de la haine d'abord, puis de la curiosité, puis une envie de le comprendre. De savoir ce qu'il avait dans la tête. Qui était vraiment Sirius Black ? Etait-il cet adolescent qui ne se souciait de rien, qui faisait le pitre, qui passait plus d'heures en retenue qu'en cours ? Ou était-ce plus que ça ?

C'était bien plus que ça. Severus avait fini par se retrouver seul plus d'une fois avec Sirius. Et le brun lui parlait d'abord à demi-mots de sa vie. De l'amitié de James, de celle de Remus, de ce qu'il avait vécu dans sa famille. Sans vraiment en dire trop. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire trop, Severus non plus n'avait pas besoin de le faire. Ils se comprenaient, ils s'étaient compris.

Severus se doutait que, quelque part, Harry avait joué un rôle dans cette histoire. Que leur rapprochement n'était peut-être pas anodin, mais c'était donné beaucoup trop de crédit à son ami. Même lui ne pouvait pas contrôler les sentiments des autres. Pourtant, c'était bien à lui qu'il devait ce genre de surprise.

Voir Sirius au-dessus d'Harry avait été une sorte de gifle. Douloureuse, brûlante insupportable. C'était comme regarder deux personnes qu'il pensait être à lui se désintéresser de sa personne pour mieux se retrouver. Il savait que Sirius et Harry discutaient souvent seul à seul, il savait qu'ils s'appréciaient énormément, qu'ils s'entendaient à merveille et qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial, mais vu comme ça, tous les membres de leur groupe avaient quelque chose de spécial qui les liait : Cassie et Remus passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Sirius et William, malgré une certaine hostilité, riaient ensemble plus que de raison. Harry et James avaient énormément de passions communes, Lily, Migale et Rebecca étaient fidèles à elles-même. Ils étaient tous liés d'une façon ou d'une autre. Certains liens étaient plus étroits que d'autres et jusqu'à présent, ça ne l'avait pas gêné.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il les voit...

Severus savait que c'était stupide de réagir de cette façon. Harry se doutait de ce qu'il ressentait pour Sirius. Même s'il ne lui faisait pas beaucoup de remarques, Severus avait fini par se faire au fait d'être un livre ouvert pour Harry alors il se doutait que le blond ne ferait jamais rien pour le blesser. S'il devait avoir une certitude, c'était bien celle-là.

Mais que devait-il s'attendre de Sirius ? Que savait-il réellement de lui ? Sirius Black était un être à part il avait du charme, du charisme. Il n'était pas insignifiant comme lui. Il pouvait avoir ce qu'il voulait... Pourtant, ce qu'il avait entre ses mains à ce moment là, c'était la taille et la nuque de Severus. C'était ses lèvres et sa langue contre sa bouche.

Il lui avait couru après. Il l'avait attrapé et il l'avait embrassé et même si Severus avait envie de lui hurler dessus, de lui demander d'arrêter de se moquer de lui, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'ouvrir la bouche... Et de trouver ça bon.

Au bout de ce qui lui parut être des heures, Sirius se détacha de lui et l'air qu'il affichait le fit rougir avec force : Sirius Black semblait être aux anges. Il avait un immense sourire, comme si on venait de lui offrir la coupe de Quidditch.

\- Po… Pourquoi ? bredouilla Severus.

\- Tu poses quand même la question ? Ça me semble plutôt clair, non ?

\- Tu te moques de moi ? C'est un plan pour m'humilier encore ?!

Sirius fronça les sourcils, clairement blessé, mais Severus ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il était terrifié, parce qu'il savait qu'il pouvait tomber pour Sirius. En fait, il était totalement sous son emprise, il voulait déjà d'autres baisers, il voulait continuer à sentir sa main sur sa taille. Mais il ne voulait pas souffrir... Il était capable de ravaler son amour juste pour ne pas être blessé.

\- Il y a longtemps que j'ai promis de ne plus faire une telle chose, Severus. Toi et moi, on se plaît. Tu me dévores du regard et je te donne ce que tu veux. Fais un effort pour l'apprécier.

Severus écarquilla les yeux et se dégagea rapidement de la prise de Sirius.

\- Je ne te dévore pas du regard !

\- Et tu es jaloux. Si ce n'est pas une preuve, ça !

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux ! s'offusqua Severus.

Sirius remit son sourire sur son visage. Severus avait beau parler, tout se lisait sur son visage, d'habitude si impassible, coloré d'une jolie teinte rouge.

\- Oh si, tu l'es, et ça me plaît bien. J'aime que tu me regardes.

\- Je ne te regarde pas !

Sirius s'approcha de nouveau de lui et entoura ses hanches de ses mains pour coller leurs bassins. La réaction de Severus se fit rapide, trop rapide. Son corps réagit à la vitesse d'un éclair. Il se maudit intérieurement d'être aussi esclave de ses pulsions et tenta de se dégager mais Sirius avait plus de force.

\- Si, tu me regardes, mais ça ne fait rien. Parce que je te regarde aussi, Severus. Je te regarde depuis trop longtemps et maintenant, j'ai envie de te toucher. Ce que je suis déjà en train de faire, cela dit, et ça - Sirius donna un léger coup de hanche contre l'érection plus qu'évidente de Severus - c'est une jolie preuve de ton intérêt pour moi.

Severus fut juste capable de gémir de frustration et de bonheur. Il se sentait humilié et en colère et en même temps, il aurait aimé que Sirius recommence, encore et encore. Le Gryffondor posa ses lèvres contre son front.

\- Maintenant, Severus, dis moi une chose qui ne soit pas fausse.

\- Tu es un… Imbécile.

\- Mais un imbécile sexy.

Sirius retira ses mains et Severus faillit geindre de désespoir mais les doigts du brun enlacèrent ses poignets et Sirius dirigea les mains du Serpentard contre ses hanches à lui.

Severus Rogue écarquilla les yeux. C'était le geste le plus intime, en dehors du baiser, qu'il faisait de toute sa vie. Il sentait sous ses doigts la fermeté du corps de Sirius, les os de ses hanches sous le tissu de ses vêtements et… Une grosseur au niveau de son entre-jambe qui faisait écho à la sienne. Il leva un regard alarmé vers Sirius qui affichait toujours un sourire conquis.

\- Tu… Tu m'aimes bien ?

Sirius fondit devant tant de naturel et de sincérité. Il n'en revenait pas que Severus puisse parfois être si dur et inflexible et en même temps si fragile et attendrissant. C'était beaucoup trop.

\- Par Merlin, Severus, je crois que c'est assez évident.

Severus fronça les sourcils mais ne lâcha pas sa prise.

\- C'est assez embarrassant, comme situation…

\- Ravi que tu aies retrouvé le sens des priorités... Si je devais faire une remarque, je dirais que ça serait sympathique d'envisager une meilleure introspection de nos sentiments et réaction dans un endroit plus approprié.

Severus le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Tu n'es pas Sirius ?! Débiter plus de deux mots intelligibles, ce n'est pas toi. Tu es un Serdaigle sous polynectar !

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel puis se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres du Serpentard.

\- Tu as vu mon coté avenant, il est temps que tu découvres que je peux être un garçon digne de toi.

\- Digne de… C'est une blague, tu vaux déjà plus que moi !

\- Foutaises, dit-il en grappillant les lèvres de Severus. Regarde-toi, tu es tellement adorable.

Les joues de Severus atteignirent des sommets de rougeur et ce dernier avait l'impression que son sang allait partout mais s'entêtait à éviter son cerveau.

\- Est-ce que ça veux dire… Qu'on est ensemble ?

S'il avait pu s'assommer, il l'aurait fait. Allait-il continuer à sortir autant d'âneries ? Il se faisait l'impression d'être une de ces gourdes qui bavait sur Harry...

\- J'espère bien, répondit Sirius avec sérieux.

Severus ferma les yeux et serra un peu plus le corps du Gryffondor. Il était dans un rêve, un profond rêve, et son père n'allait pas tarder à le réveiller d'un violent coup de pied dans les côtes. Voilà, c'était la seule explication logique. Parce que son cœur ne pouvait pas être autant gonflé de joie. Ce n'était pas possible. Ces deux dernières années n'avaient pas pu être aussi magiques. Il était encore et toujours dans cette cave et il avait juste inventé tout un monde où tout allait mieux. Il avait inventé Harry Adams de toute pièce pour changer les choses et maintenant, son esprit détruit l'imaginait faire des _choses_ avec son pire ennemi.

Voilà, ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Pourtant, tout semblait réel. Les lèvres de Sirius contre les siennes, ses mains dans son dos, son odeur boisée, sa chaleur, son corps contre le sien. Tout était là. C'était consistant, c'était entêtant, c'était réel. Il leva la tête et regarda Sirius dans les yeux.

\- Dans ce cas... Tu peux m'embrasser une nouvelle fois ?

Sirius lui fit un immense sourire.

\- Avec plaisir.

Peu importait en réalité que ça soit un rêve, du moment que ça durait toujours, se dit Severus.

Parce qu'il était prêt à rester endormi juste pour pouvoir savourer cette langue impétueuse contre la sienne, toute sa vie.

 **OoooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Deux heures, une fois par mois, toujours un dimanche.

Voilà ce qu'il avait décidé d'accorder à Lucius Malfoy. Parce que la teneur du message avait été alarmante, parce que sa première demande ne lui plaisait pas. Lucius avait proposé comme seconde requête de passer les vacances d'Halloween au manoir pour discuter, pour qu'ils apprennent à se connaître. Harry avait refusé, lui offrant ce compromis : prendre sur les heures de promenades à Pré-au-Lard et s'éclipser en douce. Ça, c'était la version qu'il donnait à Lucius Malfoy. Autant de jours qu'il y avait durant les vacances, remplacés par des dimanches, c'était à prendre ou à laisser.

Lucius avait accepté.

Harry avait l'impression que son inaccessibilité jouait beaucoup sur l'envie de Lucius de lui accorder des entretiens. Il était sûr d'intriguer le riche héritier, il était sûr d'être une sorte de mystère. Il était sûr aussi que Lucius tentait de l'avoir de son côté. Et que sa demande était sûrement un prolongement de l'envie de Voldemort lui-même. Harry n'était pas dupe, Lucius ne perdrait pas son temps s'il ne voulait pas l'amadouer. Et s'il voulait se débarrasser de lui, il aurait fait cet effort durant les grandes vacances. Il aurait demandé une requête et peut-être que Voldemort lui-même serait venu lui régler son compte.

Harry était donc persuadé que Lucius ne lui ferait pas de mal. Qu'il allait juste tout faire pour qu'Harry le considère d'une meilleure façon. Il allait faire ce qu'il faisait auprès des membres du Ministère : le brosser dans le sens du poil. Et Harry, dans la mesure du possible, allait se laisser faire.

Du moins, il essaierait.

Harry se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Il avait opté pour le pull gris serti du blason des Serpentard que lui avait fait Rosa Evans et un jean noir qui avait eu l'air d'être à sa taille mais qu'il avait dû finalement modifier parce que le vêtement baillait sur ses hanches. Il avait voulu peigner ses cheveux façon Draco Malfoy mais s'était rendu compte que ça lui donnait plus un air de fou dangereux qu'autre chose. Il réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et couvrit sa cicatrice avec ses mèches blondes. Harry n'avait plus besoin de produit, il avait parcouru les livres interdits de la bibliothèque de Poudlard pour trouver un sort de métamorphose adéquat et en avait trouvé un. Ses premiers essais avaient été laborieux, le rendant d'abord roux, pour ensuite lui donner des cheveux blancs, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à trouver la formule adéquate.

Dumbledore avait mis à sa disposition la cheminée des professeurs et Harry se sentait rassuré d'avoir toute la confiance du directeur. Il entoura ses épaules de sa cape et laissa Lord se coincer dans la poche cousue à l'intérieur.

 _\- On sort s'amuser ?_

 _\- Je ne crois pas que ça sera vraiment drôle._

 _\- Oh, mais tu es content que je vienne ?_

 _\- Oui, je le suis, je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de courage._

 _\- Je vais t'encourager : je vais te siffler des sifflements de_ _soutien_ _, et s'il le faut, je serais mordant comme le serpent que je suis !_

 _-_ _S'il_ _m'arrive quelque chose, je serais le dernier à te priver de mordre. Vil venimeux que tu es._

Lord mima un bruit qui ressemblait à un rire et Harry laissa un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres avant de s'engouffrer dans la cheminée.

\- Chemin de Traverse.

 **OoooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Lucius Malfoy était stressé. Et c'était une chose effroyable, le stress. Une chose qui lui arrivait rarement, voire jamais. Mais il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence : son estomac se tordait, il avait les mains moites, une perle de sueur glissait le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer chez lui et se demander ce qu'il lui passait par la tête.

Cependant, c'était une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire. Le Lord avait été clair sur ses intentions : Harry Adams était un curieux personnage, un personnage qu'il aimerait connaître. Et si Lucius n'avait pas tenté d'émettre une quelconque opposition, c'était parce que lui aussi voulait en apprendre plus sur lui. Comment un simple adolescent de seize ans pouvait-il autant l'intriguer ? Lucius avait encore du mal à comprendre ce qui l'attirait tant chez le blond...

Il avait failli laisser tomber. Après le fiasco de la soirée au manoir, il s'était dit qu'abandonner l'idée d'avoir Harry de leur côté était un projet censé. Harry ne serait pas du genre à se plier de bonne volonté aux idées générales qui avaient plané dans son salon. Il l'avait clairement dit et Lucius se doutait qu'il n'était pas du genre à revenir sur sa parole.

Pourtant, il avait parlé avec Narcissa et cette dernière en était venue à une conclusion positive à son sujet. Harry était un garçon intelligent et s'il estimait qu'il serait important de l'avoir prés de lui, il devait insister.

Le Lord aussi avait eu un petit mot à son égard. Un garçon intelligent. Mais les garçons intelligents pouvaient soit être des alliées, soit un danger. Et le Lord n'avait aucune envie qu'il soit un danger.

Le seul point qui rendait leur relation négative était l'importance que Lucius accordait au sang. Et si le Lord en accordait aussi, ça ne semblait pas le gêner outre mesure qu'Harry soit le fils d'une sang-de-bourbe, au contraire : ça donnait une autre dimension au personnage.

Lucius n'était en vérité par un si fervent partisan du sang. C'était une tradition familiale de se mêler uniquement aux lignées de sorciers intactes. Son père était plus virulent dans ses propos, tout comme l'avait été son grand-père. Lucius, lui, était né à une époque où la scission entre moldus et sorciers était plus ou moins à son apogée, il ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Ce qu'il risquait de se passer était plutôt une sorte de rébellion afin de contrôler le monde moldu et il s'en approchait dangereusement. Comme tous les sorciers de la même ascendance que lui, il avait été élevé avec les histoires d'horreur sur les moldus qui tuent les sorcier sans éprouver le moindre remord. Élevé dans l'incompréhension de devoir rester caché alors qu'ils sont supérieurs.

Comme toutes les personnes comme lui, Lucius avait laissé cette haine se nourrir de tous les préjugés et injustices à l'encontre des sorciers. Il voyait de plus en plus de sangs-mêlés, de plus en plus de personnes qui se résignaient à rester cachées et à ne pas se mêler au monde. Si au départ c'était une protection nécessaire, si au départ il était fier que ses ancêtres aient pu s'éloigner de l'oppression moldue, à présent il se sentait en droit de réclamer ce qu'on leur avait volé. Mais ça ne passait pas par une acceptation totale du monde moldu, ça ne pouvait pas être ça parce qu'alors, leur arrogance serait insupportable. Il ne fallait pas en plus qu'ils se vantent de pouvoir se mêler aux sorciers si facilement.

Il se sentait supérieur parce qu'on l'avait élevé de cette façon. On lui avait rabâché qu'il était supérieur, que sa famille était un modèle de perfection et il y croyait quand il regardait les nombreux sorciers qui l'entouraient.

Mais si Lucius devait vraiment parler de ce qui le motivait, ce n'était pas tant le fait d'avoir une main sur le monde moldu que d'être reconnu dans le monde sorcier. Il voulait se retrouver en haut, il voulait que le nom des Malfoy brille encore et toujours, il voulait qu'on ne jure que par sa famille. Et si pour ça, il fallait se mettre dans la poche tout le Ministère en entier, il était prêt à le faire.

C'était plus une ambition personnelle qu'autre chose. Vivre cacher ou non lui importait peu. Mais l'ouverture sur le monde moldu était une menace. C'était ouvrir le monde des sorciers à plus de naissances de sangs-mêlés, la possibilité de voir apparaître des sorciers plus durs en affaire et avec une meilleure connaissance du monde. Quand il réfléchissait à ça, il pensait à la facilité déconcertante qu'avait eu Adams pour ouvrir une porte. Comment avait-il dit, déjà ?

 _Crocheter._

Lucius avait peur du nouveau monde parce qu'il n'y connaissait rien. Et il détestait ne pas savoir. Alors, s'il voulait continuer à nager comme un poisson dans l'eau, il avait tout intérêt à de ne pas voir leur monde s'ouvrir ou à suivre ceux qui pensaient au bien être des sorciers de sang-pur.

Et le Lord y pensait. Le Lord était puissant, il ne savait pas à quel point mais le voir s'entourer avec plus de prestance que Lucius lui-même était une preuve suffisante de sa puissance.

Mais Harry Adams semblait briller de la même aura. De cette même détermination. Les motifs de sa colère, les motifs de ses choix étaient un mystère pour Lucius. De ce que le Lord lui avait dit, Adams se fichait bien de qui gouvernait, il se fichait aussi que le monde sorcier soit caché ou non. C'était juste une sorte de pacifiste qui pensait que leurs lubies étaient stupides. Qui pensait que leurs vocations étaient vouées à l'échec. Adams laissait entendre que quoi qu'il se passe, il s'en sortirait. C'était un électron libre et le Lord voulait juste savoir s'il serait un problème.

Lucius espérait que ça ne soit pas le cas. Parce qu'Adams, même s'il avait l'arrogance et l'audace des Serpentard, n'en restait pas moins un sorcier intriguant et un sorcier capable. Il attisait furieusement la curiosité de Lucius. Parce qu'ils étaient tout deux ambitieux et tout deux incapables de lâcher du terrain.

Et il y avait autre chose qui le taraudait. Une phrase qu'Adams avait dit à propos de la magie, une phrase que beaucoup aurait remis en question mais qui, pour une raison qui lui échappait, avait fait son chemin dans son esprit.

Si vraiment les sang-pur étaient supérieurs, comment des enfants nés de famille moldues pouvaient-ils devenir sorciers ? Comme la mère d'Adams.

 _La magie trouve toujours son chemin._

Il n'avait pas besoin d'être aveugle pour ne pas voir que ça avait du sens. Et puis, il y avait autre chose... Il y avait Datura. Son estimée ancêtre qui ne faisait pas de son sang quelque chose d'aussi pur que ce qu'il pensait. Cette nouvelle aurait dû l'ébranler plus que ça. Nul doute que s'il en faisait part à son père, ce dernier brûlerait le tableau ou réfuterait une telle idée. Ce n'était que les mots d'Harry Adams mais il avait semblé si sûr de lui en disant cela que Lucius ne s'étonnait pas de le croire.

Non, ça ne le dérangeait pas de le croire.

Il remercia intérieurement Adams d'arriver au moment où le fil de ses pensées prenait une tournure inquiétante.

Pour leur premier entretien, Lucius avait proposé qu'ils dînent et avait réservé une table dans un restaurant où il avait ses habitudes. Contrairement à ce qui aurait pu être cru, ce n'était pas un restaurant chic, c'était un endroit sobre et simple mais la nourriture y était délicieuse. Il y avait invité Narcissa à plusieurs reprises et elle aimait cet endroit et à en juger les regards que jetait Harry sur la salle, il avait l'air d'apprécier les lieux. Lucius se leva de sa chaise pour montrer sa présence et il accrocha immédiatement les yeux verts et inquisiteurs d'Adams.

Son stress grimpa d'un coup, ce qui était ridicule.

 **OoooooooOooooooO**

Harry était subjugué.

Il n'aurait pas dû l'être mais c'était plus fort que lui. Rencontrer Lucius Malfoy dans un cadre si particulier l'étonnait grandement. Rencontrer un Lucius poli et charmant envers lui était aussi époustouflant.

Harry comprenait enfin tout ce qui attirait les gens vers lui. Envolé, l'homme insultant et qui se permettait plus qu'il ne devrait. Harry faisait face à un tout autre homme et c'était dérangeant. Ça l'effrayait un peu mais ça confirmait sa pensée première : Lucius le voulait avec eux.

Il n'avait rien perdu de son répondant. Il n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il avait dit mais à présent, il jouait sur un autre terrain. Mettre en confiance, pour de vrai.

Lucius avait tout soigné, pensa Harry. Le lieu qui se voulait sobre, qui ne jurerait pas avec ses vêtements de récupération, la simplicité avec laquelle lui-même s'était habillé. Et il se permit même un sourire quand Harry s'approcha de lui.

Harry faillit rebrousser chemin à ce moment là. Il y avait quelque chose de surréaliste dans cette atmosphère. C'était étouffant et désagréable. Il fit tout de même l'effort de prendre la chaise qu'on lui offrait et décida d'expédier ce moment rapidement.

\- Je suis ravi que vous ayez accepté mon invitation.

\- Avais-je le choix ? fit Harry de mauvaise grâce.

Lucius fronça légèrement les sourcils, ça dura moins d'une seconde mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'Harry voit que Lucius n'était pas aussi à l'aise qu'il le laissait paraître.

\- Vous l'aviez, vous auriez pu refuser. Je n'aurais pas eu grand-chose à dire pour me plaindre. Après cette soirée, je m'attendais à ce que vous ne me répondiez pas.

\- Et vous n'auriez pas insisté ?

\- Non, en effet.

\- Donc je peux partir ?

Harry jubilait intérieurement.

\- Vous ne m'appréciez réellement pas, n'est-ce-pas ?

Harry croisa les bras au dessus de la table.

\- Vous m'avez donné peu de matière pour que ça soit le cas.

\- Je peux comprendre ça. J'ai cru de bon ton d'agir envers vous comme j'agis avec de nombreuses personnes, j'ai eu tord. Je vous présente mes excuses.

\- Sont-elles sincères ?

Lucius haussa les sourcils. Harry avait parlé avec douceur, ce qui était une première. C'était une vraie question qui attendait une vraie réponse.

\- Oui, elles le sont. J'ai conscience de ne pas avoir offert une très bonne image et d'avoir été insultant en méprisant vos origines. C'est une erreur que je ne ferai plus.

\- Que vous ne ferez plus envers moi, ou que vous ne ferez plus du tout ?

Lucius tiqua. Adams avait vraiment ce don de détourner chaque parole à son avantage. C'était une partie d'échecs qu'il jouait et pour le moment, il laissait le Serpentard abattre tout ses pions.

\- Il faut que vous compreniez, Adams, que certaines paroles sont dites par automatisme pour se conforter dans certaines positions.

\- Et moi qui pensais que vous étiez un caméléon hors-pairs...

Harry se mordit la langue, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'envoyer Lucius sur les roses. C'était plus fort que lui, c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour garder un contrôle sur la situation. Mais cela risquait juste d'envenimer encore plus leur relation et Lucius faisait vraiment un effort.

 _Un effort pour me vendre à Voldemort._

Avant que Lucius ne s'apprête à répondre de la même façon, Harry poursuivit rapidement.

\- D'accord. J'accepte vos excuses, je ne me suis moi-même pas montré courtois. Vous prenez le temps de dîner avec moi alors que vous êtes un homme occupé et j'apprécie ce geste. Je reste cependant étonné. Pourquoi vous donnez-vous tout ce mal pour moi ?

\- Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ? Jouons carte sur table, voulez-vous : je ne cache pas être un opportuniste et vous le savez. Je continue à entendre encore et toujours beaucoup de bien de vous. Je suis toujours vos exploits et l'influence que vous avez sur beaucoup de personnes. Je vous crois lorsque vous dites que vous vous fichez bien des portes qui peuvent vous être fermées et que vous trouverez toujours un moyen de vous en sortir. Je m'attends avec certitude à ce que vous fassiez de grandes choses et je veux être là à ce moment-là.

\- C'est très gentil de votre part de penser une telle chose. Mais imaginons un instant que tout cela était du vent et que je n'aspire à rien de particulier dans ma vie, en vérité. Si mon but n'était pas de grimper les échelons mais de vivre à ma façon ?

\- Je ne vous suis pas.

\- Vous venez m'amadouer, courber l'échine pour vous assurer une place au soleil lorsque je déciderai de dévorer le monde. Vous vous attendez à ce que je ne vous oublie pas quand ce moment arrivera. Vous me croyez mais rien ne dit que je le pensais vraiment.

Harry crut un infime instant que Lucius Malfoy allait le frapper mais ça ne l'arrêta pas pour autant.

\- Vous voulez m'acheter pour des raisons pratiques, pour votre avenir. Pour dorer encore plus votre situation alors que vous ne savez rien de moi. Rien ne vous dit qu'en vérité mes parents sont moldus, ou qu'ils sont peut-être des sang-purs, mais vous croyez ce qui sort de ma bouche. J'aurais pu ne pas vous proposer ces trois requêtes, j'aurais pu ne pas venir, aussi. Le fait est que votre obstination à vouloir vous rapprocher de moi… Me fascine.

Pour une raison qui lui échappa, Lucius sentit son cœur battre un peu plus face à ces derniers mots. Harry Adams lui offrait la possibilité de jouer carte sur table. Il fallait qu'il joue.

\- Mon obstination n'est que le reflet de cette même fascination que j'ai pour vous, Adams. Vous êtes un mystère. Vous jurez que vous trouvez mes pensées aberrantes mais vous n'avez alerté personne, vous n'êtes pas parti en campagne auprès des Serpentard. Vous auriez pu dénoncer un certain nombre de personnes durant cette soirée mais il ne s'est rien passé.

\- C'était un test ?

\- Non. Mais vous y avez pensé, vous auriez pu y penser. En effet, vous auriez pu ne pas venir non plus. Mais je suis sûr que vous êtes tout aussi intrigué par moi.

\- Ce n'est pas la vanité qui vous étouffe mais je vous l'accorde. Vous êtes brillant, Mr. Malfoy, tout le monde le dit. Je n'ai pas de préférence politique mais je suis un pacifiste, voyez-vous. Il est plus que temps de se mettre d'accord sur le seul point qui nous lie. Nous sommes trop fiers pour accepter la défaite. Je ne partirai pas parce que je veux voir jusqu'où vous irez et vous êtes prêt à aller loin jusqu'à ce que je cède. Dans ce cas là, je propose un compromis.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Évitons les sujets qui fâchent. Surprenez-moi ! Mettons fin à cette mascarade de faux semblants parce que ça ne marchera pas avec moi. Je vous propose quelque chose de simple, quelque chose que vous n'avez peut-être plus expérimenté. Faisons connaissance.

Lucius fut stupéfait.

\- Faire connaissance ?

\- Oui, apprenons à nous connaître. Oubliez vos phrases sorties tout droit de votre carnet « politique ». Donnez-moi quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent, donnez-moi le véritable Lucius Malfoy. Ensuite, peut-être que je vous offrirais le vrai Harry Adams.

\- C'est stupide. Pourquoi accepteriez-vous de me croire si vous êtes persuadé que je fais ça uniquement dans mon propre intérêt ?

\- Vous n'avez aucune certitude sur le fait que je vous apporte quelque chose. Il se peut qu'après mes ASPICs, je décide de retourner aux États-Unis et vous auriez perdu votre temps. Il se peut que je parte étudier les dragons en Australie ou en Roumanie. Il se peut que je devienne serveur dans une station balnéaire. Il se peut que je ne devienne rien de ce que vous attendez de moi. C'est ça que je vous propose, Mr. Malfoy. Vous décidez d'apprendre à me connaître sans savoir si oui ou non je vous serai utile, ou alors nous cessons tout maintenant parce que ça serait une perte de temps, autant pour vous que pour moi.

\- Donc vous proposez… Un échange sans intérêt ?

\- Exactement. Comme vous l'avez dit, rien ne me retient ici. Rien si ce n'est ma curiosité à votre égard. Et rien n'est obligé de vous retenir ici non plus, rien si ce n'est votre curiosité à mon égard. Je peux ignorer vos idéaux, vous pourrez ignorer mon désaccord, mais nous pouvons très bien nous entretenir sur de nombreux autres sujets.

Lucius évalua la situation avec gravité. Harry Adams avait raison, il n'était pas vraiment de leur monde, il était nouveau, il était là pour une raison que Lucius ignorait et c'était ses performances qui l'avaient attiré. Mais il se pouvait très bien qu'il abandonne le sort de l'Angleterre, il se pouvait bien qu'il ne soit pas autant attaché à Poudlard que ça. C'était peut-être juste une sorte de défi et peut-être qu'Harry voyait le monde plus grand. Alors Lucius pouvait se lever et ne pas perdre son temps comme Harry le disait si bien.

Il dirait au Lord qu'Harry comptait quitter l'Angleterre après ses études ou qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se mêler au Ministère. Et si après quelques années, ils se rendaient compte qu'Adams les avait embobinés, ils pourraient toujours envisager des mesures plus radicales. Mais Lucius ne voulait pas de mesure radicale. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi Harry se souciait peu d'être dans ses petits papiers. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi il n'inspirait pas aux yeux du blond le même respect qu'il imposait aux autres.

Et il voulait savoir ce que le Lord lui avait trouvé.

Lucius s'empara de la carte.

\- Bien, je suppose que pour commencer, il serait plus juste de nous appeler par nos prénoms. Même si je suis plus vieux, je trouverais ça plus facile. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Lucius leva les yeux sur Harry et remarqua que ce dernier affichait un sourire ravi. Un vrai sourire, et Lucius sentit son estomac se contracter. Ce n'était plus du stress mais une sorte de soulagement intense.

\- J'en dis que c'est une excellent idée, Lucius.

Oui, c'était ça : le soulagement.

 **OoooooooOoooooooO**

Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour Harry Potter se retrouverait à sourire en présence d'un Malfoy, il n'y aurait pas cru. Ce qui l'aurait fait sourire aurait été ce genre de supposition.

Pourtant, il souriait en ce moment même.

Parce que Lucius Malfoy était en fait d'une agréable compagnie. Il n'était pas hautain, ni froid, il était mesuré dans ses propos certes et faisait tout pour garder une certaine constance. Même si au début Harry avait mis à mal ses barrières, à présent, il le sentait plus détendu.

Lucius avait croisé les jambes et découpait à la cuillère le parfait au chocolat qu'il avait commandé pour le dessert. Harry observait avec solennité la grâce avec laquelle il portait chaque morceau à sa bouche. Tout chez l'aristocrate respirait la bonne tenue et l'élégance. Si Harry n'avait pas passé autant de temps à voir toutes les pitreries de Draco Malfoy, il aurait sûrement pu apprécier ces mêmes gestes emprunts de majesté chez le Serpentard. Mais il fallait croire que Draco n'avait pris que l'arrogance et les chevilles enflées de sa famille.

Harry s'étonnait de la facilité avec laquelle ils avaient fini par trouver un terrain d'entente. Leur premier sujet avait été le restaurant dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Lucius avait expliqué qu'il l'avait découvert par hasard et qu'il y avait bu son premier verre de whisky pur feu, juste après avoir fêté ses dix-sept ans. Harry se garda bien de faire part de sa première expérience mais avoua à demi-mots qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu le loisir de flâner plus loin que les endroits qu'il connaissait. Ce fut avec un naturel déconcertant que le sujet bifurqua sur Narcissa Black.

Voilà un terrain où Harry pouvait se montrer curieux, et Lucius semblait être ouvert sur ce sujet. Il ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur Narcissa, lui apprit qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés au club de Slug, que sa discrétion avait été effacée par sa sœur Bellatrix mais que Lucius n'avait vu qu'elle. Harry avait affirmé avec plaisir qu'elle avait été la seule chose d'appréciable durant sa soirée.

\- Il est important de trouver la femme qui vous soutiendra, Harry. Être seul peut sûrement vous empêcher de vous retrouver rempli d'états d'âme, mais si vous trouvez quelqu'un qui accepte ce que vous êtes sans jugement alors assurez-vous de garder cette personne auprès de vous.

Harry ne répondit rien mais il était évident que le sujet Narcissa avait au moins le don d'être sérieux et Harry ne doutait plus des sentiments de Lucius à l'égard de celle qui deviendra sa femme. Oui, Narcissa serait fidèle jusqu'au bout à son époux et Harry avait le mérite de trouver ça impressionnant.

Même quand ce dernier se retrouverait en prison.

Quand la fin du repas arriva, Harry nota qu'il avait presque dépassé l'heure qu'il s'était fixée. Dumbledore avait été intransigeant : s'il ne revenait pas à heure dite, il ne laisserait pas Harry recommencer une chose aussi dangereuse.

\- Je suis navré, Lucius, mais je crois que je vais devoir vous laisser.

\- Vraiment ? Vous pourriez prendre un dernier café.

\- Hélas non. Je ne suis pas censé me trouver ici, ne l'oubliez pas.

\- Vous n'avez dit à personne que vous veniez me voir ?

\- Officiellement, je me promène à Pré-au-Lard… Dans la mesure du possible, vous restez mon secret.

Lucius tapota des doigts sur la table et fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être touché ou énervé mais il aurait du se douter qu'Harry n'irait pas crier sur tous les toits que Lucius Malfoy lui envoyait des lettres. Parce qu'Harry se fichait éperdument qu'il soit un Malfoy. Il ne le regardait pas comme on regardait une personne de sa prestance, il ne lui parlait pas comme s'il savait qu'il devait faire des courbettes. Non, Harry se comportait comme un égal. Lucius, à sa plus grande surprise, ne s'en formalisait plus.

\- Mais ne vous en faites pas, je serai présent pour notre prochain rendez-vous, si vous êtes toujours disposé à passer du temps en ma compagnie.

Harry se leva et Lucius suivit son geste puis lui présenta sa main.

\- C'est le cas, Harry. Je le suis.

Le Serpentard observa mitigé la main tendue de Lucius. C'était bizarre, c'était comme sceller un pacte de courtoisie. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus amical de la part des Malfoy depuis longtemps.

Harry glissa ses doigts dans la main de Lucius Malfoy et la serra.

Aucun des deux ne savait que cette poignée de main était le début d'une amitié qui changerait beaucoup de choses.

 **OoooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Quand Harry revint au château, il n'avait qu'une envie : s'écrouler dans un canapé et profiter de ses parents et de ses amis. Il se dirigea donc vers leur salle, s'attendant à y trouver tout le monde. Au lieu de ça, il assista à une scène qui serra tellement son cœur qu'il crut mourir étouffé.

Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait Severus Rogue et, en face de lui, dans un éclat bleuté et sous une forme argentée, se dessinait un chien. Harry ferma la porte et resta collé contre elle, les yeux grands ouverts sur cette scène magique. Le bruit tira Severus de sa contemplation et quand il vit Harry, il se mit immédiatement à rougir.

\- J'ai mmh… Voulu essayer. Comme on avait pris de l'avance sur le programme, j'ai pensé que…

\- Tu as sauté des étapes.

Severus passa une main dans ses cheveux courts, gêné.

\- Je voulais savoir.

\- Tu as conscience que ton patronus… Est un chien ?

\- Tu ne fais même pas semblant d'être étonné que j'ai réussi à former un patronus complet.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- De ça, je n'en ai jamais douté.

Le blond s'avança et fit le tour du chien, puis caressa la volute de fumée blanche du bout des doigts.

\- A quoi as-tu pensé ? A Sirius ?

Severus secoua la tête doucement et un sourire léger se posa sur ses lèvres.

\- Je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait plein de souvenirs qui pouvaient justifier de créer un patronus parfait. Mais le plus fort n'était pas vraiment un souvenir heureux… Enfin si, en quelque sorte.

Harry resta silencieux en attendant que Severus poursuive, ce qu'il fit.

\- J'ai repensé au jour où toi et Lily êtes apparus dans ma cave. C'était comme une vision de rêve, une chose que je n'attendais pas, et à ce moment là je pensais être mort. C'était vos yeux que j'ai vu et je me suis dit que le vert était une couleur agréable. Et ça s'est formé tout seul, il était là.

Le blond lui fit un immense sourire et, d'un pas rapide, s'approcha de Severus. Le geste qui suivit étonna tellement le brun qu'il en sursauta presque. Harry l'avait pris dans ses bras, il avait entouré ses épaules et coincé sa tête dans son cou.

\- Severus… Tu as réussi.

Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit immédiatement et il lui sembla que le chien brillait de plus en plus. Il rendit son étreinte à Harry, au bord des larmes. Oui, il avait réussi et cette phrase sonnait comme un « je suis fier de toi ».

\- Merci, Harry, souffla-t-il.

.

.

A suivre !

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui j'espère que ça vous a plus. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message qui fais toujours, toujours plaisir (j'accepte aussi les critiques même si je n'en dors pas la nuit ensuite hahaha non je plaisante...ou pas). A mercredi pour Two Birds et à Vendredi pour un autre chapitre de Retour qui sera centré sur Harry et William.**


	47. Coeur amoureux

Par Saint George comme il est tard, mais ce n'est pas grave n'est ce pas ? Bon je ne vous retiens pas plus. D'abord les reviews ensuite le chapitre.

 **Angelyoru** : Oui mais peut-être qu'il s'entraine depuis plus longtemps XD. Je suppose que Severus est juste un grand, très grand romantique haha. Moui une amitié qui ne sera pas de tout repos. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Koeur sur toi.

 **V.M Desgrec** : Merci pour les compliments sur le talent,je voudrais pas chipoter mais perso je suis plus Caravage que Picasso XD (je te taquine hein). J'espère que tu continueras à apprécier la suite. Gros koeur sur toi.

 **Aude33** : Mhh le patronus est une petite épine inquiétante, pourtant il change bien de forme. Celui de Tonks par exemple n'était pas un loup au départ, il devient quand elle tombe amoureuse de Remus. Je suis contente que la discussion et la trève entre Harry et Lucius t'ai plu. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Koeur sur toi.

 **Lela des mers** : Hahah merci beaucoup, ravie de t'avoir surprise. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **KranKar Volund** : Hahah pour le patronus ça ne tardera pas à venir donc je te laisse découvrir ça en continuant à lire (mouahaha). Tu veux dire que tu n'aimes pas quand Harry et Lucius s'entendent bien ? Ou quand ils se fréquentent ? Dans tout les cas ça ne sera pas le grand amour tout de suite. (mais alors vraiment pas). Oh un garçon ! Mais James est tellement pas apprécié à sa juste valeur ce petit chou (mais c'est vrai qu'avec le peu d'info qu'on a on est obligé de le détester snirf). J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours Koeur sur toi.

 **Kaori Jade** : Ha Voldemort…je le vois très mal devenir vraiment gentil XD, je veux dire il est pas fini ce monsieur . Merci d'aimer mon Lucius et merci pour tes compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours. Koeur.

 **Pticoeurfragile** : Merci voici la suite.

 **DeviousClass** : Mh ce n'est pas vraiment de l'espionnage, juste un moyen détourner d'en savoir plus sur ce que trafiquent les méchants XD. Et oui ils sont ensemble, bon si j'avais su j'aurais encore plus laissé trainer le truc XD. J'espère que la suite te plaira, gros koeur sur toi.

 **Chapel Lucie** : Génial parce que du fluff il va y en avoir…un peu. enfin ça sera étrange. Désolée d'avance XD. J'espère que tu aimeras.

 **A.F** : Je m'inquièterais le jour ou tu ne dirais plus que tu adores XD (tu peux continuer ça me fais beaucoup de bien). Ah en même temps j'ai consacré deux années à Severus XD, c'est plus que n'importe qui et ça le sera jusqu'à ce que Draco arrive. Mais c'est exactement ce que tu viens de dire, je crois que le chapitre Severus est définitivement clos. Lucius c'est une autre histoire, je ne crois pas que pour le moment il soit prêt à choisir Harry et devenir ami ne veut pas dire « faire une croix sur ses ambitions ». Je peux t'envoyer Draco dans Two Birds mais je crois qu'il à trouvé le bonheur XD. J'espère que la suite te plaira et qu'il y aura plus de source d'excitation encore huhu. Gros Koeur sur toi.

 **Casildamalefoy** : Merci pour ta review !

 **Likola** : C'est vrai XD, c'est pas commun comme ship mais je peux l'accepter. (ça serait malheureusement pas faisable mais y'aura des moments intense ou tu pourras peut-être t'imaginer plein de truc, du style la fanfic d'une fanfic XD). Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, j'espère sincèrement que la suite te plaira. Gros koeur sur toi.

 **LandlessLord** : C'est corrigé et tu as raison, ça la fout mal le pire c'est que la troisième fois c'est la bonne XD. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Ocechan** : Mmmmmerci !

 **Luffynette** : XD vraiment ? mais c'est Harry qui fait le job là non ?

 **Yume resonnance** : Les paris sont ouverts. Je suis ravie que ce petit couple te plaisent ça me touche beaucoup. Et oui Lucius à l'air moins con(combre) comme ça XD. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **Serpenta** : Mais après une dispute ils se seraient réconciliés sur le matelas XD. J'aurais pu mais en vérité, la fic est déjà bien assez longue pour refaire d'autres rebondissement. Même si je m'attarde sur plusieurs personnages, leurs histoires d'amour n'est pas un point crucial de la suite des évènements, ça change drastiquement la vie de Severus mais c'était clair depuis le début qu'il s'éloignerait de Voldemort. Du coup ils peuvent nager dans le bonheur à présent. Tu as raison pour Narcissa et Astoria (mais quelle idée avec tout ces noms en A). Merci d'être satisfaite de la vision de Lucius, j'avoue que c'est vraiment binaire la justification dans le canon de Rowling, on a pas vraiment de raison sauf celle donné par Dumbledore. Des gens qui ont peur, des gens qui ont soif de pouvoir ou les idiots. Lucius ont peut le mettre dans les trois catégories je pense mais surtout la deuxième. Par exemple pour Regulus et bien je pense qu'il a choisis par peur de décevoir ou perdre sa famille. Alors Harry à refusé de serrer la main de Draco, il n'avait que onze ans XD. Je pense qu'il a largement eut le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'une poignée de main signifie pour un Malfoy huhu. C'est vrai sacré Severus qui essaie d'avoir une longueur d'avance XD. Le patronus d'Harry mmmh…Bientôt la réponse arrivera lel. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, gros koeur sur toi.

 **Baekjeong** : Haha et tu vas peut-être toucher les cieux XD, il y aura beaucoup de Lucius ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, koeur sur toi.

 **Bloblo** : Ha merci beaucoup ! ça me fais super archi plaisir. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite avec autant d'amour !

 **PatmolCornedrue** : (chouette pseudo huhu). Et bien, bienvenue parmi ceux qui sont à jour XD, j'espère que l'attente n'a pas était trop longue ? Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et ton soutien, ça me fais vraiment plaisir. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Millon** : Maaaahhhhh que t'arrives t-il ?! J'espère que tu vas bien quand même petite puce. Effectivement tu le savais, j'espère que tu sauras beaucoup d'autres choses. GROS, GROS koeur sur toi miss. Repose toi bien !

Guest : Chui carrément à la bourre XD.

Voilà pour ce soir ! Les deux chapitres qui vont suivre sont un petit écart avec la trame principale de l'histoire, mais elle approfondis la personnalité de William. J'espère que vous aimerez Koeur !

Encore merci à ma bêta Titou Douh et à vous cher lectrices et lecteurs !

 **CŒUR AMOUREUX**

« _Ses Lèvres en tremblent encore,_  
 _Sous mon poids son coeur vibre plus fort,_  
 _Les craintes qu'elle a s'amplifient,_  
 _Elle sait qu'une autre fut dans mon lit. »_

Pour un infidèle. Cœur de pirate / Julien doré.

 _._

 _._

Les vacances d'Halloween scindèrent leur groupe en deux parties : ceux qui partaient et ceux qui restaient. Ils auraient pu en réalité tous partir et élire domicile durant ces vacances chez les Potter comme convenue mais Harry et William avaient prétexté qu'ils étaient fatigués de prendre le train et que c'était plus facile de jouer au Quidditch au château. Tout ça n'était qu'une sorte de subterfuge évident pour laisser la maison à Severus et Sirius. Sirius comprit immédiatement, Severus lui fut plus long à la détente.

\- Comment te faire comprendre avec subtilité qu'on veut juste pouvoir faire des trucs en toute tranquillité ? plaisanta William.

\- Il n'y a aucune subtilité dans ce que tu viens de dire et ça ne vous a pas dérangés pendant les vacances.

James dut intervenir.

\- Sevy, ce que William et Harry essaient de faire, c'est de vous laisser de l'espace à toi et Sirius pour profiter. Si tu avais compris ça tout de suite, ça nous aurait épargné cette discussion gênante.

Severus avait ouvert la bouche, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, avant de devenir rouge et de se taire définitivement, non sans avoir mâché quelques injures. Rebecca et Cassie rentraient aussi et cette fois-ci, c'était Cassie qui passerait ses vacances chez la jeune fille. Il n'en menait pas large parce que même s'il savait qu'il ferait bonne figure, il avait confié à William que le père de Rebecca l'effrayait.

Remus, James et Lily restaient aussi, ainsi que Migale. Harry avait compris que Migale avait fini par deviner pour Remus et elle lui avait posé la question de but en blanc. Le loup-garou n'avait pas osé mentir et Migale avait juste trouvé ça impressionnant. Après cette découverte, James s'était inquiété de voir qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop à le savoir alors il avait proposé de faire un serment. Tout le monde avait accepté sans broncher, ils garderaient ça secret jusqu'à ce que les droits des loups-garous soient pleinement reconnus et si l'un d'eux ouvrait la bouche, il subirait de lourdes représailles.

Harry savait aussi que Remus comptait profiter de la pleine lune pour courir dans les bois avec Syracuse.

L'enfant se portait de mieux en mieux : il avait grossi, grandi et quand Harry utilisait le sort, il était étonnamment bavard. Harry et Severus avaient décidé de travailler sur un sort ou une potion permanente qui lui permettrait de parler pour toujours mais c'était laborieux. Ils savaient que l'aide de Lily serait la bienvenue mais personne à part eux, Hagrid, Sirius et Remus ne savait pour Syracuse.

\- Je profiterais de ces vacances pour fouiller dans les livres que m'a laissé le père de James et voir si je peux trouver quelque chose d'intéressant, avait dit Severus.

Tous s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'ils resteraient ensemble pour les vacances de Noël parce qu'il y avait un événement particulier qui se profilait pour les sixièmes et septièmes années : le bal de fin d'année.

William s'attendait déjà à devoir brûler toutes les invitations que recevrait Harry et le blond projetait plus ou moins de faire la même chose. Ce genre de pensée mettait Harry dans un réel état de satisfaction parce qu'il n'avait à se soucier de rien si ce n'était de son couple et il appréciait cet état de fait.

 **OooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Harry s'étira comme un chat avant de se laisser tomber sur le ventre dans son lit, Lord s'empressa de quitter sa cape et de venir chatouiller son nez.

 _-_ _Seuls_ _, enfin_ _seuls_ _, juste toi et moi, serpent et Serpentard._

 _\- Oh oui, Lord, toi, moi et William._

 _\- Je le déteste, il me pousse sans cesse… Tu étais censé n'aimer que moi._

 _\- Mon cœur est assez grand pour vous deux._

 _\- Trop de monde autour de toi, Harry, trop_ _d'odeurs_ _changeant et de_ _saveurs amoureuses. Sucrées_ _._

 _\- Tu n'aimes pas ?_

 _\- J'aime le sucre de ta peau_.

Lord glissa sa langue contre la joue d'Harry et le blond rigola.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il dit ?

\- Que tu n'es pas à son goût.

William grogna mais s'écroula contre le dos d'Harry, lui tirant un juron.

\- Quel est le programme ? demanda le brun.

\- Je pensais ne rien faire. Rester là, te laisser me faire du bien, dormir, manger et voler.

\- Donc te conduire comme un petit prince.

\- Exactement. Je vais profiter de ces vacances comme jamais. On a la chambre pour nous et je vais me faire un plaisir de l'user à bon escient… Avec toi.

\- C'est ce que tu as fait avec Artus durant l'année précédente, pendant les fêtes de Noël…

William sentit Harry se tendre sous lui puis tenter de se dégager. William se redressa et se tourna pour voir le visage blessé du blond.

\- Harry, je…

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il d'un ton brusque. Je dois m'excuser combien de fois encore ?

William prit le bras d'Harry et le tira pour qu'il lui fasse face.

\- Ecoute, Harry… Nous n'en avons pas parlé et…

\- Et quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?! Tu veux savoir que j'ai passé une semaine entière allongé dans ce lit là avec Artus, que c'est ici qu'il m'a baisé pour la première fois ?! Tu veux aussi savoir que je lui ai taillé une pipe juste là - Harry pointa la porte du doigt - tu veux savoir que j'ai passé les fêtes de Noël contre lui aussi ? Et bien voilà, je te le dis, tu te sens mieux, maintenant ?!

Le visage de William était tordu par la colère mais Harry en était au même point. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait de tout gâcher de cette façon ? Sa jalousie maladive le poursuivait au point de remettre encore et toujours Artus sur le tapis et ça le rendait méchant envers Harry. William s'en voulait mais il n'arrivait pas à chasser cette colère, ça le démangeait et de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, dans cette chambre... Là où il se trouvait, maintenant, ça le mettait en rogne.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de rester prude et chaste avant le mariage, continua Harry. Tu voulais débuter une relation sans sentiments et j'ai trouvé une chose similaire chez Artus.

\- Et évidement il a fallu que ça soit Artus ! De tous les types qui te reluquent sans arrêt, il fallait que ça soit lui !

William fut surpris de voir le visage interloqué d'Harry.

\- Tous les…

\- Tu ne peux pas être aveugle à ce point, Harry ! Tu ne vois pas tous ceux qui te tournent autour, tu ne vois pas à quel point je dois faire des efforts monstres pour ne pas frapper tous ceux qui te suivent d'un peu trop prés… Tu ne le vois…

Et effectivement, comprit William, Harry ne le voyait pas. Tout comme il n'avait pas vu qu'Artus avait des vues sur lui. Harry n'avait pas vraiment choisi Artus, c'était le capitaine qui l'avait choisi. Harry était un garçon trop peu méfiant, ou du moins qui ne se méfiait que des choses qui n'entraient pas en ligne de compte pour le reste du monde. Il ne se méfiait pas des aspects sentimentaux des gens, il ne se méfiait que des menaces, de ce qui pouvait arriver aux autres, mais pas de ce qui pouvait lui arriver à lui...

William comprenait avec plus de clarté que si Harry s'était séparé de lui, c'était parce qu'il avait dû tout quitter pour sauver sa vie et aussi celle de ses amis. Il avait mis fin à leur relation dans le but de le protéger aussi. William comprenait pourquoi il aimait Harry : ce dernier était d'une profonde gentillesse et il avait sûrement souffert autant que lui de cet éloignement. Mais Artus… Était tombé amoureux lui aussi.

\- Pourquoi Artus…

\- Parce que c'était le seul que tu n'aimais pas. J'étais proche de Severus mais tu t'en fichais. Tu m'as vu me rapprocher de Sirius mais tu t'en fichais, tu as toujours vu Artus comme une sorte d'ennemi. Je ne suis pas mesquin au point de te faire du mal comme ça, je pensais que je n'étais pas mesquin au point de faire comme ça. Mais il est venu vers moi et je ne pouvais pas… Je ne voulais pas le repousser. Je ne voulais pas être seul, j'allais être seul.

\- Harry…

\- Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Pour toi et pour Artus qui a accepté que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre et qui est resté malgré ça. Artus a…

\- Je sais, siffla William, je sais qu'il a plus de mérite que moi, il ne s'est jamais imposé, il ne t'a jamais poussé à bout, il n'aurait jamais gâché ce précieux moment en t'acculant sur une histoire passée. Artus est bien meilleur que moi et je le sais, mais c'est justement pour ça que ça n'aurait pas du être lui.

\- Justement, dit Harry la voix brisée et le visage baissé. C'est justement pour ça que ça devait être lui. Artus a du mérite, oui, parce qu'il a accepté sans broncher mes caprices et que je l'ai blessé, William. Je l'ai blessé parce que c'est toi que j'aimais, et il ne m'en a jamais tenu rigueur. C'est pour ça aussi que ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Tu ne comprends pas que c'est pour ça que c'est toi que j'aime ? Parce que tu es le seul à te plaindre de mon comportement ? Tu es le seul qui sache à quel point je peux être fourbe et méchant parfois, le seul à comprendre que je suis tellement faible que j'ai été incapable de repousser la seule personne que tu ne voulais pas voir avec moi. Tu remets ça sur le tapis parce que tu es le seul à savoir que ça me blesse et que je m'en veux. Tu es le seul qui ne me ménage pas. Alors je suis désolé _;_ désolé de t'avoir blessé, désolé de m'être comporté comme le dernier des connards, mais je ne vais pas te dire que je le regrette parce que ça serait injuste pour Artus. Injuste pour le temps qu'il a passé avec moi à essayer de me faire oublier que tu n'étais plus à moi.

Le corps d'Harry était parcouru de tremblements et William avait à présent envie de se frapper lui-même. Au fond, c'était tout à fait le genre de déclaration qu'il avait attendu mais étrangement, elle ne lui faisait pas tant de bien que ça. Il leva la main vers le visage d'Harry et celui-ci eut un vif mouvement de recul. William se rapprocha de nouveau.

\- Je suis désolé Harry, pardonne moi. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Ça n'était pas… Ce n'était pas à moi de te dire qui choisir, je n'avais aucun droit sur toi. Le problème, c'est que j'ai envie d'avoir tous les droits sur toi. Tu es beaucoup trop gentil pour ton propre bien, Harry. Je sais ce que je suis, je sais comment je suis. Si je n'ai jamais envisagé de relation sérieuse avec qui que ce soit et que j'avais la ferme intention de ne pas en envisager, c'est parce que je me connais. Je savais que si je tombais amoureux, je serais la pire des personnes. Et il a fallu que tu débarques... Être avec toi est tellement bon. Tellement surprenant que je crois que je perds la tête. Je suis maladivement jaloux et je deviens horrible avec toi alors que tu ne le mérites pas.

Harry leva un regard alarmé vers lui, puis se mit à rire.

\- C'est bon, je ne suis pas en sucre…

\- Non, en effet. Excuse-moi de toujours tout gâcher au meilleur moment.

Harry retira ses lunettes et frotta ses yeux.

\- Non. J'aime ça, je suppose que je suis un peu maso. Mais je crois que c'est nécessaire, au moins tu reconnais tes tords.

\- Parce que tu reconnais les tiens.

\- Artus m'encourageait à m'ouvrir à toi. Il m'encourageait à faire l'effort de vivre un peu plus égoïstement. Tu devrais le remercier.

William fronça les sourcils.

\- Non, je le déteste encore plus. Monsieur le capitaine parfait avec ses cheveux de prince parfait, pesta William.

Harry lui fit un sourire.

\- C'est vrai que les gentils préfèrent largement les mauvais garçons. Severus, Lily et moi, on tombe amoureux de types insupportables... Le seul couple équilibré est celui de Cassie et Rebecca…

\- Je suis fatigué d'entendre les autres dire que je suis un délinquant et ne me compare pas à Sirius, je suis mille fois mieux que lui.

Harry resta silencieux et William posa sa main sur sa joue et l'attira contre lui.

\- On vit peut-être les choses un peu trop intensément.

\- Et… C'est mal ? demanda Harry.

\- Non, à moi ça me convient, je me suis fait à l'idée qu'avec toi j'en verrai de toutes les couleurs.

\- Pourtant, je pense avoir largement prouvé que je tenais à toi. J'aurais pu t'envoyer de faire voir ailleurs, Chester.

\- Et je t'aurais poursuivi jusqu'au bout du monde, Adams.

Harry enlaça sa taille et frotta son visage contre le torse de William.

 **OooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Comme William le disait si bien, Harry n'avait pas conscience des regards qu'il suscitait. Il en eut cependant l'amère preuve durant ces vacances. Harry avait l'habitude d'être le centre de l'attention il n'aimait pas ça mais il savait faire avec. Il avait appris à repousser les avances de certaines filles, à se méfier des cadeaux qu'il recevait. Il était assez prudent pour se rendre compte lorsqu'il était suivi mais c'était toujours un groupe de filles qui évitaient de l'approcher de trop près.

William savait que les différents statuts de son petit ami jouaient beaucoup sur son succès mais il savait aussi que même s'il attirait les foules, personne à part Mulciber ou James n'aurait tenté quelque chose contre lui. L'un parce qu'il était bête, l'autre parce qu'il était… Un peu bête aussi. Mais Harry était plus indulgent avec James Potter. Dans tous les cas, il avait réglé ces deux histoires et le fait de gagner les duels étaient une preuve suffisante de sa capacité à se défendre en cas d'attaque.

Et c'était peut-être le point le plus important de la mésaventure qui leur arriva juste après sa discussion houleuse avec Harry à propos d'Artus. Et comme si les choses ne pouvaient pas être pires, le destin lui prouva que si, c'était possible que ça soit pire.

Les deux jours qui suivirent leur petite prise de tête, William avait fait tout ce qui était possible pour se faire pardonner et même si Harry n'était pas rancunier, le brun continuait de s'en vouloir d'avoir été aussi abrupt.

William était, comme le savait Harry, un garçon clairvoyant. Il l'était quand ça ne concernait que lui. Le brun connaissait à peu prés tout l'emploi du temps d'Harry et il savait aussi que même s'il recevait de nombreuses lettres, de nombreux messages, Harry ne perdait que très peu de temps à lire et à répondre. William avait noté qu'Harry gardait généralement une lettre dont il reconnaissait l'écriture. Le même genre de lettre signée d'une écriture élégante avait été plusieurs fois envoyé durant l'année précédente. Harry les lisait toujours secrètement et les conservait cachées. William n'avait jamais osé demander qui en était l'expéditeur et il se doutait que s'il le faisait cette fois-ci, Harry ne ferait pas l'effort de lui répondre. Parce que ces lettres avaient toujours l'air de contenir quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas.

Pourtant, c'était cette lettre qui l'avait fait quitter leur salle d'un bond pour courir chez Dumbledore. Et quand Harry était revenu, il y avait eu un changement dans ses réunions avec le directeur. William en avait donc déduit que cela devait être important et que ça concernait sûrement sa vie d'avant. Mais cela devait être une chose bien particulière pour qu'Harry prenne soin de ne jamais l'ouvrir devant eux.

William gardait cette information dans un coin de son cerveau et ça lui était revenu le lendemain du début des vacances.

Depuis l'annonce du bal, les invitations écrites se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry dévoile clairement à un groupe de filles qu'il n'avait l'intention d'inviter personne et que c'était inutile d'insister. William en avait souri de satisfaction et les filles en avaient pleuré de déception. Parfois, il se disait que ça serait plus simple de dévoiler à tout le monde qu'ils étaient ensemble mais il avait la nette impression que seul leur groupe était du genre à tolérer ce genre de relation. William ne se plaignait pas de vivre caché _;_ c'était une recette pour vivre heureux et ça leur épargnait bien des soucis.

Puis, ce matin, quelque chose changea. Harry avait repoussé les lettres et s'était installé dans un coin pour les lire rapidement et répondre toujours négativement. James et Lily, depuis que leur couple était officiel, n'avaient plus à se soucier de ça et Sirius ne s'était jamais préoccupé de répondre alors ses prétendantes s'étaient lassées. Harry, lui, ne voulait vexer personne. William prenait soin de ne pas montrer son intérêt pour le courrier de l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'Harry en arrive à la dernière enveloppe. Elle était rouge et sans nom. Harry l'ouvrit dans un énième soupir qui se bloqua. William n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose qu'Harry avait déjà brûlé le message d'un informulé.

\- C'était quoi ?

\- Une blague… D'un goût douteux, fit Harry en pinçant les lèvres.

William aurait pu se contenter de ça. Il aurait pu laisser tomber. Mais quand ça concernait Harry, il possédait une certaine acuité. Il avait fini par remarquer qu'au long de la journée, Harry reçut deux autres petits cartons qu'il fit disparaître aussi vite que le premier après les avoir ouverts. William avait voulu insister mais Harry avait fini par s'éclipser et disparaître.

Le brun essaya de ne pas s'énerver et de retrouver Harry. Il fit toutes les salles où il pouvait possiblement se cacher mais ne le trouva pas. Excédé, il entreprit de retourner au cachot mais fut arrêté en chemin par un élève de première année qui faisait partie de la maison des Serdaigle.

\- Euh, excusez-moi ?

William le foudroya du regard.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Vous êtes un ami d'Harry Adams. Pouvez lui remettre cette lettre ? Je n'arrive pas à le trouver.

Le garçon lui tendit un carton rouge et William s'en empara vivement. Avant que le gamin puisse s'enfuir, le brun l'attrapa par le bras.

\- C'est toi qui t'amuses à lui envoyer ce genre de lettre ?

\- Non… Je fais juste une course.

\- Pour qui ?!

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai trouvé cette lettre à la bibliothèque avec un mot qui disait qu'il fallait que je la donne à Harry Adams.

\- Et tu as bêtement accepté ?

Les yeux du garçon s'embuèrent de larmes.

\- Le mot disait que si je ne le faisais pas, il dévoilerait un secret sur moi.

\- C'est stupide... Quel genre de secret peut être si terrible pour que tu décides de suivre les ordres d'une lettre ?

\- Je… Je veux pas le dire. Donnez la lettre, s'il vous plaît.

Le garçon se dégagea de sa poigne et partit en courant.

 _Bien, parfait,_ se dit William. Il ne manquait plus que ça, un corbeau qui faisait chanter les gens.

Le Serpentard oublia Harry le temps de retourner dans leur chambre. Il évalua la lettre et se rendit compte qu'elle était ensorcelée pour n'être ouverte que par Harry. Une protection bien peu efficace entre des mains expertes, pensa William. Il sortit sa baguette et jeta un contre-sort au résultat concluant. William décacheta l'enveloppe et en sortit le contenu. Harry avait parlé de « blague de mauvais goût » mais pour William, c'était pire que ça.

Bien pire.

Comme si on venait de le gifler, de l'envoyer à terre et de ruer son corps de coups de pieds. L'enveloppe contenait une photo suffisamment explicite pour que son mécontentement du début de journée se transforme en fureur.

Sur la photo, on voyait Harry, nu et dans les bras d'Artus. La photo avait l'air d'avoir été prise en biais, comme si la personne qui les avait photographiés était dans une position inconfortable. Donc, supposa William, prise à leur insu. Le brun ravala la bile qui remontait dans son estomac et étudia la photo avec plus d'attention. Le bas du corps d'Harry était coupé par le cadre et la moitié de celui d'Artus l'était sur la longueur, mais il était évident qu'Harry devait se trouver assis sur ses cuisses et il n'y avait aucun doute sur la nature de leur étreinte.

William, cependant, nota dans la continuité de la photo ce qui ressemblait à des grilles que l'on pose dans un vestiaire et dans le fond, une porte qui ouvrait sur un sol carrelé. Il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds et c'était sûrement pour ça qu'il reconnut sans mal le vestiaire des joueurs de Quidditch. Seuls les joueurs avaient le droit d'y entrer. Il y avait des douches à leur disposition et uniquement les capitaines avaient accès aux douches des préfets.

William tourna la photo et faillit s'étouffer devant l'absurdité du message inscrit au dos.

 _Je sais ce que tu es_

 _Et je te veux._

La personne qui avait envoyé ça ne devait pas bien connaître Harry Adams. Quel piètre façon d'attirer son attention... William imaginait déjà Harry fulminer en voyant ces photos et comprenait aisément qu'il n'aurait pas voulu qu'il voit ça. Mais il semblait que le maître chanteur avait oublié d'être plus attentif après le départ d'Artus, il n'avait sûrement pas pris en compte que c'était lui qui sortait avec Harry. Premièrement parce qu'ils étaient plus que discrets en dehors de leur chambre et deuxièmement parce que tout ce qui était de l'ordre de l'intime se passait justement dans leur chambre.

William imaginait sans mal que si Harry ne répondait pas positivement à ces avances douteuses, la personne se vengerait sûrement en faisant circuler ces photos dans l'école. C'est ce que William aurait fait s'il était fourbe et qu'on l'avait éconduit. Bien sûr, il n'aurait pas fait ça à Harry. Il avait aussi le sentiment qu'Harry brûlerait chaque lettre jusqu'à ce que son Corbeau se lasse ou décide de l'enfoncer. Il voyait très bien Harry assumer ses préférences la tête haute.

Mais il voyait aussi toute la maison Serpentard se détourner de lui. Il voyait les répercussions autant sur Harry que sur Artus. Il voyait les efforts de son petit ami réduits à néant face aux esprits fermés qui pouvaient peupler les murs de Poudlard. Harry était trop bon pour son propre bienquand ça le touchait lui il ne faisait pas les choses avec extrémisme, il serait capable de ne même pas en vouloir à son maître chanteur.

William, lui, n'était pas ce genre de personne. Il avait promis qu'il soutiendrait Harry et c'est ce qu'il comptait faire. Et ce, même si ses méthodes n'étaient pas aussi diplomates.

Le Serpentard remit la photo à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe et la referma soigneusement puis il replaça le sort qui empêchait d'autres personnes de l'ouvrir. Ensuite, il attendit.

Harry revint dans la chambre en fin de soirée et William pouvait voir qu'il était passablement énervé. Lui avait eut tout le temps qu'il fallait pour calmer sa colère. Il était sûr qu'Harry menait l'enquête de son côté en toute discrétion et qu'il était sûrement rentré bredouille.

William se redressa dans son lit et haussa un sourcil.

\- Quelqu'un m'a demandé de te remettre un message.

\- Qui ça ?! s'exclama Harry.

\- Un gamin de première année, un Serdaigle.

William pointa du doigt l'enveloppe rouge sur sa table de chevet. Il vit Harry se diriger vers l'enveloppe et la brûler sans même l'ouvrir puis il se tourna vivement vers William. Le brun savait quelle question brûlait les lèvres d'Harry et il se doutait que le blond faisait un effort pour ne pas la poser et envenimer la situation. Il n'y avait pas que William qui était perspicace quand ça les concernait, Harry commençait à trop bien le connaître. Il savait que s'il lui demandait s'il l'avait lue, William se serait braqué en disant qu'il n'était pas un foutu malade. Mais il savait aussi qu'Harry n'était pas bête et qu'il faudrait peu de mots pour qu'il comprenne qu'en effet, William en connaissait le contenu.

Après ça, plusieurs options s'offraient à eux. En parler et se mettre d'accord pour trouver le coupable et faire face aux photos dérangeantes et subir la jalousie de William qui n'avait pas vraiment lieu d'être, mais ça serait plus fort que lui. Ne pas en parler, faire confiance à Harry pour régler le problème, faire semblant de croire que c'était une blague. Une blague qui ne durerait pas. Mais Harry et William étaient presque sûrs que ça ne s'arrêterait pas si l'un d'eux n'y mettait pas fin.

\- Harry, il y avait une protection pour que tu sois le seul à la lire.

Voilà, William ne mentait pas mais n'affirmait rien non plus. C'était très bien comme ça.

\- Viens là, s'il te plaît.

Harry le regarda suspicieusement. C'était un regard étrange, ça lui donnait un air de chat méfiant. Il finit par capituler et monta sur le lit de William pour s'allonger contre lui.

\- Je préférerais, commença-t-il, que tu évites de regarder ce qu'i l'intérieur. Je sais que tu peux venir à bout de ce genre de sort. William, promets-moi que si une autre de ces lettres te tombe entre les mains, tu ne la regarderas pas.

William passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry et se retint de sourire.

 _Trop gentil._

\- Je peux promettre ça, mais si ça continue encore longtemps, je chopperais celui qui t'envoie ça et je ne serais pas un amour de Serpentard.

\- Pas si je l'attrape avant.

William ferma les yeux un moment et l'image d'Harry et Artus se matérialisa sous l'ombre de ses paupières. Il serra un peu méchamment les mèches blondes entre ses doigts.

Harry ne l'attraperait pas.

Il se tourna et fit en sorte de se retrouver au-dessus d'Harry. Le blond l'observa avec étonnement.

\- Will ?

\- J'ai envie de toi, maintenant !

Sa voix était sèche et son ton un peu dur mais Harry ne sembla pas s'en plaindre. Il leva un peu la tête pour tenter de l'embrasser mais William préféra attaquer son cou. Sa main tenant toujours ses cheveux, il prit un soin infini à marquer la peau d'Harry.

Il aurait aimé marquer tout son corps, couvrir sa peau de son odeur et de sa salive. Il aurait voulu être le premier et le dernier. Ce sentiment de possession était tellement dur qu'il s'affolait lui-même. Peut-être parce qu'au fond de lui, il savait qu'Harry était son premier et sûrement son dernier.

Il se redressa à genoux et retira son haut puis il s'attaqua à celui d'Harry, le faisant passer au-dessus de sa tête et entraînant dans sa course les lunettes de son petit-ami. Avec un empressement non feint, il tira sur le pantalon du blond et Harry se laissa faire. William savoura avec délectation la vue du membre dur d'Harry à travers son boxer. Il avança ses doigts et caressa la bosse chaude et le tissu déjà légèrement humide. Harry souleva son bassin, il avait les yeux mi-clos et la bouche entrouverte et William pouvait presque entendre le sifflement d'excitation qui s'échappait de ses lèvres.

\- Retire-le.

Le blond papillonna des yeux et William trouva cette façon de faire délicieuse. Ses cils étaient si longs... Harry passa ses mains contre son sous-vêtement et le retira, dévoilant son sexe tendu. William se pencha sur lui et dévora son torse de baisers. Harry passa ses mains dans ses cheveux puis le long de son dos, encourageant le brun dans sa descente par de doux gémissements.

La langue de William fit creuser le ventre d'Harry dans sa course, son nez se promena dans la toison blonde qui entourait son pénis. Son menton frôla les bourses d'Harry, tandis que sa bouche soufflait sur la base de son sexe. Harry se tortillait dans tous les sens, levant ses fesses pour quémander quelque chose que William n'était pas encore prêt à lui donner.

\- Harry… Si tu savais comme tu m'excites ! Ton odeur, ton goût, par Merlin... J'ai envie de te lécher !

Il entendit Harry hoqueter puis soupirer une ribambelle de « fais-le, lèche-moi, suce-moi. »

William décida de ne plus le faire languir, il pointa sa langue contre l'intimité d'Harry et lécha son trou d'un coup de langue appuyé. Le cri d'Harry fut si sincère que William aurait pu jouir juste avec ce son. Il recommença, léchant l'anus d'Harry, traçant les contours du muscle plissé avec sa langue, s'enfonçant en lui en usant de ce même organe. Il sentait Harry palpiter contre lui, il devinait ses jambes s'écartant à chaque coup de langue. Il devait tenir ses hanches pour empêcher le blond de s'agiter mais continuait à enfoncer sa bouche contre lui.

Tout était tellement délicieux en Harry... Ses cris, sa peau, sa sueur, son odeur. William en était fou. Il laissa sa bouche fuir l'appétissante intimité d'Harry qui s'ouvrait pour lui et le pénétra de son pouce.

\- Aaahh ! Will… Mmhh.

William enfonça son doigt et avant de tirer d'autre mouvement des hanches d'Harry, il se redressa un peu et engloutit son sexe dans sa bouche. Il vit le corps du blond s'arquer et en profita pour retirer son pouce et y loger son index. Tout en suçant Harry avec douceur, il se mit à le doigter profondément, habituant son amant de sa présence avant d'y ajouter un deuxième doigt et toucher de quoi le faire crier, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

Le brun accentua ses gestes, autant ceux de ses doigts que ceux de sa bouche. Il aspira fortement le sexe d'Harry et enfonça plus brusquement ses doigts en lui. La réaction d'Harry fut immédiate : William sentit son sperme se répandre dans sa bouche et il prit soin d'en avaler chaque jet avec gourmandise. Quand la queue d'Harry commença à se ramollir entre ses lèvres, il se redressa et Harry l'attira violemment contre lui pour échanger un baiser.

La langue d'Harry fouilla l'intérieur de sa bouche avec fougue et William en avait la tête qui tournait. Le blond se détacha de ses lèvres et lui en profita pour s'éloigner un peu et retirer le reste de ses vêtements. Les gestes empressés d'Harry tentèrent de l'aider et au bout de quelques secondes qui leur semblèrent être une éternité William, finit par être nu à son tour. Harry se mit à quatre pattes devant lui mais le brun grogna.

\- Non, pas comme ça ! Viens sur moi, Harry… Viens.

Harry l'observa un peu confus et William put voir qu'il se trouvait encore dans la brume de son orgasme. William plaqua son dos contre la tête du lit en position assise et fit signe à Harry de venir, ce qu'il fit rapidement. Il passa une jambe au-dessus du corps du brun et frotta ses fesses contre son sexe. William les prit en mains et les écarta. Harry prit appui sur ses épaules et descendit lentement sur lui. Dès qu'il sentit son gland frotter contre l'anus d'Harry puis s'enfoncer dans ce passage étroit, il n'eut pas la patience de faire ça plus doucement. Il donna un coup de reins et pénétra Harry sauvagement. Harry cria et William vit une larme couler au coin de son œil. Il lui avait fait mal.

William posa une main sur sa joue et Harry ouvrit les yeux non sans avoir mordu sa lèvre au préalable.

\- Tu… Tu m'en veux… ? demanda le blond d'une voix faible.

William attira le visage d'Harry contre le sien et embrassa sa lèvre meurtrie puis sa joue.

-Je t'en ai voulu… Mais je t'aime, Harry, je t'aime tellement. Je suis désolé. Je ne te ferai plus mal.

Harry entoura sa nuque de ses bras et commença à bouger de lui-même. William le serra contre lui, le laissant bouger à sa convenance, le laissant lui faire l'amour. Le laissant le posséder, parce qu'il appartenait à Harry. Et Harry lui appartenait.

Ses mains descendirent sur les fesses du blond et William se décida à réveiller son bassin. Autour de lui, Harry se contractait avec force, l'emprisonnant dans une cage sensuelle. Ses hanches ondulaient au-dessus de lui et un mouvement savamment orchestré par le blond l'amena à la jouissance. Brusque, puissant, fatal.

William garda Harry collé contre lui et le blond se laissa faire un moment avant de se dégager de l'étreinte et se laisser plonger sous les draps où il le rejoignit. Ils manquèrent le repas ce soir là mais aucun d'eux ne proposa de sortir de la chambre. Ils discutèrent presque toute la nuit, refirent l'amour plus doucement, plus tendrement. William s'évertua à couvrir le corps d'Harry de baisers, souffla des excuses contre son cou et Harry les accepta.

Quand, épuisé, le blond s'endormit contre lui, William garda son regard fixé sur les marques bleutées qu'il avait infligées au cou d'Harry. Ensuite, il réfléchit à comment il s'occuperait de la personne qui trouvait le moyen de foutre leurs vacances en l'air.

.

.

A suivre

 **Le prochain chapitre sera la suite directe de celui-ci. Du coup je profite de cette petite pause pour vous demander votre avis : selon vous quel sera le patronus d'Harry :D ?! Dites-moi tout ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu même si on s'éloigne un peu de sujet. (pourtant certains aspects de la personnalité de William concerne la suite).**


	48. Chasse-moi

Est-ce que vous avez Netflix, est-ce que vous regardez Sense 8 ? J'adore Lito, Wolf et Sun…je pourrais me contenter d'une série sur Sun. (Aujourd'hui j'ai oublié les clés de chez moi à mon boulot…). J'ai adoré vos propositions de patronus, certains d'entre vous on visé juste et d'autres on triché en donnant plein de proposition XD. Je fais une réponse globale pour ceux qui ont proposé le Phoenix, il parait que c'est le patronus de Dumbledore alors ça la foutrait mal XD.

Enfin bref, passons ma vie super palpitante pour les reviews et le chapitre.

 **LandlessLord:** Je suis tellement pour le Harry panthère noir (je suis pour un Harry félin XD). Moi je pense que le basilic c'est plus le patronus de Voldemort si il devait en avoir un huhu. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Angelyoru** : C'est ça, je crois que c'est l'état dans lequel était William XD. Quel infâme personnage se permet ce genre de chose sur Harry. Je suis sûr que le patronus de Regulus et une chimère haha. Mais William est la définition même de la jalousie, ne lui en veut pas. Après il devient mignon, je le promets. J'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant la suite. Gros koeur sur toi.

 **Krankar Volund** : Hahah je voyais tellement Severus comme le genre de personne incapable de maitriser les sous-entendu, même si c'est un pro du sarcasme je l'imagine toujours super terre-à-terre. Je crois que c'est le sentiment général de vouloir expédier loin très loin ce pervers XD. MDR tu m'as fais trop rire, mais j'ai compris que ton manège c'est de faire en sorte qu'Harry balance toute l'histoire sur son passé trouble. Est-ce que tu es pressé que ça arrive du coup ? Alors je suis en train de me dire que je fais exactement tout ce que tu n'aimes pas XD, comment vas-tu faire pour supporter la suite de mon histoire si tu n'aimes pas le drarry ? Tu vas t'arrêter au LIVRE I (je dis ça mais en vrai la fin de cette histoire pourrait être une vraie fin à part entière donc tu pourrais réellement t'arréter). Enfin j'espère que tu continueras à me lire encore un peu, koeur sur toi.

 **Lela des mers** : Et bien ça me touche beaucoup merci huhu. J'avoue que je n'avais pas du tout pensé à l'occamy et en vérité ça aurait vraiment pu faire sens. Je vois qu'Harry a beaucoup de possibilité avec toi XD. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu de la suite. Koeur sur toi !

 **V.M. Desgrec** : Hey toutes les réponses à tes questions sont juste en dessous, youpi ! Je suis une pacifiste, torturer ne fais pas partie de mes qualifications (FAUX). Haha encore une partisane de l'occamy, je comprends même pas pourquoi ça ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit. J'espère que la suite te plaira, Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Guest n°1 et Guest n°2** : Donc ça fais quatre voix pour le chat des sables ou chat du désert…décidément cet animal à la cote ! Un Maine coon ça vous plait pas XD ?

 **Noah2209** : « Truc peu commun » est une très bonne idée de patronus. Je suis tellement heureuse que William soit ton chouchou ! Et je suis tellement triste que tu trouves ça triste XD. Je suis navrée mais vous ne verrez pas les vacances de Severus et Sirius, ce serait un autre écart dans l'histoire et je n'ai pas (ou je n'ai pas eu) le courage d'en faire plus et trop. J'espère tout de même que la suite te plaira. Gros koeur sur toi.

 **Oznela** : Okay XD, je comprenais pas mais maintenant je comprends…ouai je devais être dans le coton Haha. C'est vrai qu'il pourrait être un chien, un labrador noir. D'ailleurs le patronus de Ron est aussi un chien…c'est quoi ce truc des amis fidèles qui ont des patronus de chien XD. Par contre tu m'impressionnes ! Mais vraiment, vraiment…enfin tu verras pourquoi dans le chapitre qui suit (ton commentaire sur la photo moldu, genre t'es dans ma tête XD). Bref si tu continues à deviner aussi bien je sais pas quoi faire XD. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Gros koeur sur toi (vois comme j'ignore avec brio ton commentaire sur Severus et Sirius).

 **Yume resonnance** : Tu as parfaitement raison, il n'y a pas de vacance d'Halloween en Angleterre, j'ai piqué ça aux français, comme je l'avais écris de cette façon dans la première année je n'allais pas changer pour les suivantes. Je respecte cependant le mois de vacance d'avril mais je zappe totalement leurs courtes vacances au mois de mai (donc je compense). Je vois qu'un Harry félin ça parle à tout le monde. Je suis plutôt d'accord sur le patronus du cerf (moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup) mais ça risque d'être un poil compliqué. Merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Koeur sur toi !

 **Sepenta** : J'avoue que ce passage était tendu, mais bon je dois trop aimer voir Harry se faire un peu martyriser (je dois pas être très bien dans ma tête). Je crois que j'adore l'amour dans la douleur Haha. Mmh William ce sombre et mystérieux personnage…Je plaisante, voyons Serpenta, c'est juste un garçon amoureux et un peu trop fougueux XD. J'espère que tu savoureras ce chapitre avec plaisir. Gros koeur sur toi.

 **Pticoeurfragile** : Merci beaucoup, voici la suite !

 **Yami Shino** : Sûrement un type qui n'est pas très intelligent XD. Ahem…ça serait logique que ça soit en rapport avec Will en effet XD. J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Koeur sur toi.

 **Millon** : Ha j'adore ce genre de review ! Zut de zut, ça commence par une demande que je ne peux accepter (sorry Xo). Yeah Migale, elle a peut-être vu ça dans les cartes. Meuh non c'est pas des bleus, c'est des suçons, la preuve de son amour XD (bon c'est glauque dis comme ça…). Alors toi tu n'oublies pas Peter mais moi je l'ai carrément oublié XD, Peter n'est pas revenu à Poudlard cette année et j'ai oublié de le mentionner parce que je suis une dinde sans cerveau huhu. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne reviendra pas dans l'histoire (j'ai besoin de lui). Haha Cornedrue ! C'est vrai qu'un cerf ça pue la classe quand même, je le mets en top patronus sérieux, ça lui va tellement bien. Je crois que c'était un de mes passages favoris dans les bouquins quand il l'invoque pour sauver Sirius et en fait tu te rends compte que Cornedrue vient sauver Patmol et C BO PUTAIN ! Mon autre passage favoris c'est quand Draco se fait griffer par Buck j'ai tellement rigolé, mais j'en pouvais plus, je suis tombée par terre tellement je riais. Hahah j'en ris encore rien que d'y penser. Bon parmi tes propositions, il y a la bonne réponse. Pendant un moment j'aimais bien l'idée d'Harry ayant pour forme animagus celle d'une chouette et en vrai, avoir une forme qui vole c'est cheaté, c'est trop facile XD. J'espère de tout mon petit cœur que la suite te plaira. GROS koeur sur toi !

 **Casildamalefoy** : Un écureuil volant XD, sérieusement ?!

 **Malucia Black 666** : Oh un hippocampe comme dans le manga Fruit Basket XD, je meure de rire !

 **Lyscycy06** : Mmmh le phénix c'est déjà le patronus de Dumbledore, mais l'oiseau tonnerre ça en jette oui !

 **Baekjeong** : C'est dommage pour les spaghettis toute de même XD. J'espère que tu vas rire en effet. Koeur sur toi.

 **LuluHawaiiMalfoy** : HELLO ! Merci à toi d'arriver parmi nous. Hahah Harry le parrain d'Harry ! En voilà une idée. Je te rassure toutes tes super questions auront des réponses ! je pourrais tout te dire maintenant mais ça serait pas drôle n'est-ce pas. On est d'accord avoir du sombral dans sa baguette ça en jette. Tu as raison aussi sur le fait qu'Harry ne peut pas sauver tout le monde et il s'en rend compte petit à petit. C'est vrai qu'Harry à besoin de plein de chose pour détruire les horcruxes mais tout ça viendra en temps et en heure et j'espère que tu seras là pour lire ça. Gros koeur sur toi et merci beaucoup pour tes compliments qui me touchent beaucoup !

 **Sora94** : Bonsoir belle demoiselle. Il semblerait que le phénix soit en pôle position XD, avec le lion et le chat des sables, décidément. En tout cas ça doit être mignon et puissant en même temps huhu. Tu as raison Syracuse sera important pour la suite, mais je n'en dis pas plus je te laisse découvrir tout ça. Tout comme je te laisse découvrir qui est le maître chanteur. J'espère que tu aimeras toujours mon histoire. Gros koeur sur toi jolie puce.

 **JBE** : Hey ça fait longtemps comment tu vas ? XD tu me fais trop rire ! Haha, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Koeur sur toi.

 **Guest** : Okay monsieur ou madame mystère qui me rappelle quand je ne suis pas à l'heure mais ! Je crois que je suis dans les temps, il n'est pas encore minuit XD.

Voilà, voilà. J'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé vos idées, vos propositions, merci d'avoir joué le jeu XD. Merci encore à Titou Douh pour sa correction, aux nouveaux favs et follows et nouveaux lecteurs.

Bonne lecture.

 **CHASSE-MOI**

« Sans fin

Du venin qui me fait ma au cœur

Quand le serpent chaloupe et console

Oh Oh faut que j'moove. »

C'est comme ça. Rita Mitsouko

.

.

\- Où étiez-vous hier soir ? demanda Lily, les yeux plissés.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais un petit sourire surplombait ses lèvres.

\- En vérité, Lily ne veut absolument pas savoir où vous étiez ni ce que vous faisiez, intervint James.

\- James ! s'offusqua t-elle. On les as attendus toute la soirée !

\- Et j'ai passé toute cette soirée à te dire que ce n'était pas la peine. Dois-je te rappeler qu'ils sont en couple et ce que cela implique ?!

William toussa pour faire cesser cette conversation et Lily essaya de calmer les rougeurs qui avaient envahi ses joues. Harry tentait d'en faire de même mais pas à cause de sa sieste crapuleuse. C'était plutôt le fait d'entendre ses parents parler de sa vie sexuelle qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

Harry avait remarqué que même s'ils n'étaient que six à rester à Poudlard, ils ne passaient pas tant de temps que ça ensemble. Migale et Remus sortaient à Pré-au-Lard, James et Lily fréquentaient leur salle secrète et Harry et William vaquaient le plus souvent à des occupations différentes.

Le blond se leva.

\- Tu viens à peine d'arriver et tu fuis déjà ? s'allarma James.

\- Je te manque tant que ça ?!

\- Comme si ce n'était pas assez mortifiant de savoir que Sirius m'a lâchement abandonné pour compter fleurette à un Serpentard, il faut que toi aussi tu fuis !

\- Je ne fuis pas, James... Au cas ou tu ne t'en souviendrais pas, je suis capitaine de mon équipe de Quidditch, tout comme toi, d'ailleurs, et certains de mes joueurs sont restés pendant les vacances dans le but d'un entraînement poussé.

\- Je me souviens parfaitement d'être capitaine !

James se leva à son tour, bien décidé à ne pas laisser Harry se moquer de sa façon de tenir son rôle. Le brun et le blond sortirent de la salle en se disputant sur la façon dont ils battraient l'autre sous le regard amusé de Lily et celui plus sombre de William. Puis la jeune fille se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu as l'intention de t'éclipser à ton tour ?

\- Je suis navré, Lily, mais j'ai certaines choses à régler.

William sentit que Lily était en train d'étudier sa phrase et il soupira.

\- Je t'assure que ça ne me prendra pas toute la journée. Dès demain, on sera de nouveau disponibles pour être tout à toi.

\- Oh, tu sais, je ne m'inquiète pas. J'ai bien compris que ces vacances étaient sous le signe d'une vie de couple.

Le Serpentard afficha un sourire rassurant.

\- Est-ce qu'au moins tu en profites ? Dit-il. Sans Sirius entre vos pattes, James doit être plus accessible.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Penses-tu, il n'arrête pas de râler sur le fait impensable que son meilleur ami et frère d'arme se soit entiché d'un Serpentard...

\- Le fait que ce soit un garçon ne rentre pas en ligne de compte ?

\- De ce que j'ai compris, Sirius n'a jamais crié haut et fort que son truc était les filles. Apparemment, c'est un amoureux de l'amour mais… Qui aurait pu croire qu'il tenterait de séduire Severus ? Je n'en reviens toujours pas, je n'ai strictement rien vu !

William rigola un peu et Lily l'accompagna.

\- Alors quel est cette chose importante que tu dois faire aujourd'hui ?

\- Je dois retrouver quelqu'un qui joue à cache-cache.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- Non.

Il se leva du fauteuil où il avait élu domicile et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- On se voit au dîner, ce soir.

\- J'espère bien ! Harry est trop mince pour que tu lui fasses sauter des repas.

William afficha un sourire amusé, sourire qui disparut presque aussitôt qu'il fut hors de leur salle. Il avait eut toute la nuit pour réfléchir. Il n'avait fermé l'œil que très tôt ce matin et avait préféré savourer d'avoir Harry contre lui, écoutant les battements de son cœur, le souffle régulier de sa respiration et ses gémissements vestiges d'un rêve qu'il avait oublié au réveil.

William avait établi une liste potentielle des personnes capables de faire un tel chantage. Il avait procédé par élimination, rien de compliqué. Les vestiaires étaient réservés aux joueurs alors pour y entrer, il fallait être un joueur de Quidditch. S'il avait tord, il refiltrerait ses suppositions mais en attendant, il partait sur ça.

Ensuite, il avait noté le nombre de joueurs qui étaient restés durant les vacances. Trois élèves de Poufsouffle, presque toute l'équipe de Serdaigle exceptée Rebecca, quatre élèves de Gryffondor dont James et quatre élèves de Serpentard dont Harry. William avait d'office éliminé les filles parce que quelqu'un qui écrivait « je te veux » derrière une photo qui rassemblait deux hommes ne pouvait avoir que des penchants homos ou être complètement à côté de la plaque. Ça réduisait sa liste à une peau de chagrin. Natiel était resté durant les vacances et il sortait déjà avec une fille. Il restait les deux batteurs, Edmund Pierce et Valan Conrad. William les avaient eux aussi supprimés de sa liste parce qu'ils ne faisaient pas partie de l'équipe de Quidditch quand Artus était là.

C'était une autre information qui lui avait permis de réduire ses suspects. Au final, il n'avait que trois noms : Thomas Driver, un élève de Poufsouffle, Adam McDouglas et Gabriel O'Donel, deux élèves de Serdaigle.

William avait surveillé leurs faits et gestes durant le petit déjeuner où Harry avait reçu une autre lettre qu'il avait brûlée sans l'ouvrir. Thomas Driver n'avait pas une seule fois tourné la tête en direction de leur table, trop concentré à écraser sa tête contre la table pour rattraper sa nuit.

William n'oubliait pas que c'était un premier année de Serdaigle qui lui avait donné la lettre. Il se pouvait bien que ça soit un élève de Serdaigle mais selon lui, c'était vraiment imprudent de confier ça à un élève de sa maison. Si ça avait été lui, il aurait payé et utilisé un élève d'une maison différente de la sienne. Mais pour faire chanter même le livreur, il fallait bien en savoir un minimum sur lui... Et puis il y avait un autre indice qui rentrait en ligne de compte : la photo ne bougeait pas. Ce n'était donc pas un appareil magique mais bel et bien un appareil moldu. William, dont la grand-mère était moldue, ne savait pas trop faire la différence entre les appareils mais il savait faire la différence pour les photos. Il le savait d'autant plus après avoir reçu les photos faites durant ses vacances par la famille de Lily. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne savait pas grand chose des antécédents familiaux des trois personnes qu'il visait.

Tout en réfléchissant, il marcha en direction de la salle des trophées. Une fois sur place, il observa les différentes photos et coupes. La plus récente était évidement une photo de l'équipe des Serpentard après l'obtention de la coupe l'année dernière. Il y avait aussi un livre d'or pour les joueurs où se trouvait une photo de chaque joueur et de son poste. William avait compris qu'il y avait un système pour ceux qui désiraient prendre des photos. Deux appareils étaient mis à disposition des élèves et il fallait signer un registre. Le brun fit basculer le livre d'or vers les pages de fin où se trouvait le registre des photographes. Entre-temps, il s'arrêta sur la photo d'Harry. Elle le représentait le poing levé tenant le vif d'or et la bouche ouverte en un cri de victoire. Elle s'animait de façon à ce qu'on le voit lever le bras et en même temps sa bouche s'ouvrait.

William parcourut les noms du registre sans grand espoir de trouver un quelconque nom mais ça valait toujours le coup d'essayer. Pourtant, ses doigts finirent par s'arrêter : Adam McDouglas figurait sur le registre.

William referma brusquement le livre et se rendit sur le terrain de Quidditch. Harry et James faisaient jouer leurs équipes l'une contre l'autre dans ce qui semblait être une franche camaraderie. Il aperçut Lily dans les gradins, emmitouflée dans son écharpe, un livre à la main. A côté d'elle, Migale et Remus étaient eux aussi assis mais ne suivaient pas vraiment le match qui se jouait.

Tout en allant s'asseoir près d'eux, il se mit à réfléchir à la façon dont les lettres étaient arrivées : les premières durant les repas, se mêlant aux autres lettres qu'Hugin amenait. Il en recevait une un peu plus tard dans la journée, juste après l'heure du repas, apportée par un autre oiseau. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas vu Harry recevoir la deuxième lettre de la journée. Pour la lettre d'hier, William supposait qu'Harry devait se trouver soit dans leur salle, soit dans une autre salle secrète si le maître chanteur n'avait trouvé aucun autre moyen que de devoir confier la lettre à un gosse pour qu'il la donne à un ami. Il avait dû se cacher dans un endroit où les oiseaux ne pouvaient pas se rendre. William décida de réfléchir à cette question plus tard _;_ en attendant, il se doutait qu'il y aurait bientôt la troisième lettre de la journée et que si Harry ne se cachait pas, ce serait un oiseau qui l'apporterait.

Le match se termina sans qu'il n'ait vu qui avait remporté la victoire. Seul James courut vers eux et William vit qu'Harry et Natiel s'occupaient de ranger le matériel.

\- Tu n'es pas gentil James, dit Lily, tu pourrais les aider !

\- C'était le pari du jour : ceux qui perdent rangent les balles. Ils ont perdu…

\- Ils rangent les balles, termina Remus. James tu empestes, tu le sais ça ?

\- Non, je sens encore bon, c'est juste ton odorat sur-développé qui te fait croire ça.

Lily secoua ses cheveux en souriant.

\- Je crains qu'il n'ait raison : Potter, tu pues.

James prit un air outré, rappelant sans mal une diva qui surjouait, et s'éloigna d'eux en pestant. William se leva aussi pour rejoindre Harry qui s'éloignait avec son équipe vers les vestiaires. Au moins, il n'était pas seul, il n'avait donc rien à craindre. Le brun s'assura qu'il ne s'était pas trompé en voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer dans les vestiaires et fit le pied de grue à la sortie.

\- Hey, salut Chester ! fit Natiel.

\- Salut.

Les deux autres joueurs défilèrent devant ses yeux et Harry finit par sortir en dernier. Le visage d'abord fermé et dur, il changea du tout au tout quand il vit William.

\- Tu es venu te moquer de ma piètre performance ?

\- Ce n'est pas grave si tu es nul durant les entraînements, du moment que tu gagnes lors du vrai match. Laisse James croire qu'il maîtrise et montre lui ensuite qui est le vrai champion.

\- Par Merlin, Chester, tu es diabolique.

\- Pas diabolique, juste Serpentard… Harry ?

Harry, qui avait enroulé son écharpe autour de sa tête, le regarda avec ses grands yeux verts.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu as reçu une autre lettre ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

\- Elle était près de mon rangement à balai.

William se fustigea intérieurement de ne pas avoir surveillé le vestiaire au lieu de rester sur les gradins. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à un comportement aussi idiot. Au moins, preuve en était que c'était vraiment un joueur de Quidditch.

\- Je l'ai brûlée, poursuivit Harry, ne te tracasse pas avec cette histoire, il finira par ne plus trouver ça drôle.

\- Si tu le dis.

William posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry pour l'attirer contre lui.

\- Quoi ?! Je sens mauvais, c'est ça ?

Le brun rigola doucement. Oui, il sentait la transpiration, mais il ne sentait pas mauvais.

\- Je vais me doucher dans la salle de bain des préfets. Si ça se trouve, James y sera aussi. Tu veux venir ?

\- Je suis fatigué de me faire surprendre à chaque fois qu'on se retrouve dans une salle de bain. Je vais retourner dans la chambre plutôt.

\- D'accord, je t'y retrouve alors.

William regarda Harry s'éloigner et se dirigea en direction de la bibliothèque. Une fois sur place, il chercha la responsable, Mme Pince. Il n'aimait pas cette femme et était sûr que le sentiment était partagé par beaucoup d'élèves : même les plus soigneux emprunteurs évitaient de la contrarier. Cependant, William prit sur lui et se dirigea vers elle.

\- Bonjour, madame.

\- Bonjour, .

Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec elle, se dit William, c'est qu'elle avait une véritable mémoire d'éléphant.

\- Hier, McDouglas est venu déposer un livre que j'avais trouvé intéressant, j'aimerais l'emprunter à mon tour.

Elle releva ses lunettes sur son nez et le toisa d'un air mauvais.

\- Mr. McDouglas n'est pas venu déposer de livre hier.

William se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche mais conserva un sourire avenant.

\- Mh, j'ai dû confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre, je pensais l'avoir vu se diriger vers la bibliothèque.

\- Il est venu, en effet, mais il n'a rien déposé. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, j'ai du travail.

\- D'accord. Désolé de vous avoir dérangée.

Elle renifla avec dédain et s'éloigna de lui.

William se posa sur un bureau et s'empara d'un morceau de parchemin. Il écrivit un petit mot et le glissa dans une enveloppe puis sortit de la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers le dortoir des Serdaigle. En chemin, il trouva Gabriel O'Donel, la langue enfoncée dans la bouche d'une élève de Poufsouffle. Si ça, ce n'était pas une preuve flagrante de son innocence, alors William était bien stupide.

Il observa la statue de l'aigle qui cachait l'entrée du dortoir. L'animal avait ses grandes ailes ouvertes et se pencha vers le brun.

-« Plus j'ai de gardiens moins je suis gardé. Moins j'ai de gardiens plus je suis gardé, qui suis-je ? »

William haussa un sourcil mais avant qu'il ne réponde, la statue se tourna et une élève en sortit. C'était une jeune fille aux cheveux roux et bouclés. Dès qu'elle vit William, elle se mit à rougir fortement.

\- Vous… Tu attends quelqu'un ?!

Le brun lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait amical et la jeune fille rougit de plus belle.

\- Je suis juste là pour confier un mot à un élève.

\- Oh, je peux peut-être t'aider, c'est pour qui ?

William leva la tête en direction de l'aigle.

\- C'est un secret.

L'oiseau pivota pour ouvrir le chemin et William glissa l'enveloppe dans les mains de la jeune fille.

\- Donne-la à Adam McDouglas et dis-lui que c'est de la part d'Harry Adams, s'il te plaît. Oh, et fais attention à ne pas l'ouvrir, tu risquerais d'être désagréablement surprise, c'est un conseil.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et la regarda bredouiller des choses incompréhensibles avant de retourner dans son dortoir. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre au point de rendez-vous et espérer qu'Harry ne se mette pas à le chercher, lui… Ou l'autre.

 **OooooooooooOoooooooooO**

Adam McDouglas arriva dans la serre pile à l'heure indiquée. William se demanda si tous les Serdaigle étaient aussi imprudents. Mais peut-être qu'en amour, on faisait tous n'importe quoi. Il ne savait pas si McDouglas était amoureux ou nourrissait juste une obsession envers Harry. Ce qu'il savait, en revanche, c'est que la méthode utilisée était abjecte, idiote et honteuse. Mais William en était content. De cette façon, il n'aurait aucun scrupule à être un peu méchant.

\- Tu attends quelqu'un ?

Le garçon sursauta dès qu'il vit William. Adam était un garçon solide, bien bâti et blond. Il avait des taches de rousseur qui parsemaient son nez et ses joues et un front assez grand. C'était un garçon insignifiant, décréta William intérieurement.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, Chester ?!

\- La serre est ouverte à tout le monde. Tu cherches quelque chose en particulier ?

\- J'attends quelqu'un… Juste dégage de là.

William plissa les lèvres.

\- Je ne me souviens pas avoir été impoli... Si tu veux que je m'en aille, il suffit de le demander gentiment.

Le brun s'approcha de lui et McDouglas fit un pas en arrière. William était un peu plus grand que lui, ses épaules plus larges et il faisait peur. C'était idiot de penser comme ça, mais c'était le sentiment qui ressortait à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur lui. Sur l'ami d'Harry.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici, Chester ?!

\- Je l'ai déjà dit, tu ne poses pas de question pertinente.

McDouglas se détourna de lui, il venait de comprendre ce qu'il faisait ici et il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

\- Tu ne restes pas ? Tu as peut-être raison, je crois que celui que tu attends ne viendra pas.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

\- Non ? Ce n'est pas grave, je vais me servir moi-même dans ce cas là.

McDouglas pivota sur ses talons et observa William puis marcha à reculons pour sortir de la serre. Mais William avait sorti sa baguette.

\- Locomotor mortis.

McDouglas tomba au sol.

\- T'es complètement malade ! Qu'est ce qui te prend !?

William s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit en face du Serdaigle.

\- Je ne suis pas une personne violente, en temps normal. Généralement, si je sors ma baguette, c'est quand je suis sûr que je peux avoir le dessus. Tu as fait quelque chose qui a blessé mon ami, quelque chose qu'il n'ose pas me dire et même si je suis curieux, je n'ai pas envie de forcer Harry à m'en dire plus et bon sang, Merlin sait à quel point j'en ai envie.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… Je ne…

\- Tu peux continuer à mentir, ce n'est pas grave. Si tu le permets, je vais obtenir mes réponses d'une autre façon - il pointa sa baguette sur la tête de McDouglas - _Legilimens._

William Chester avait toujours été un garçon très observateur. De la même façon qu'il se rendait bien compte des sorties nocturnes d'Harry lors de sa première année, il avait aussi deviné que son camarade de chambre Severus Rogue tentait d'apprendre la légilimencie. Les Serpentard n'étaient pas du genre à se mêler des affaires des autres, William n'était pas de ce genre là. Cependant, il était du genre à s'instruire le mieux possible pour discuter avec des personnes. C'était de cette façon qu'il était devenu ami avec Cassie, lorsqu'il avait appris que ce dernier était passionné de plantes, en dévorant le guide d'herbologie de Gawshawk, juste pour avoir matière à discuter avec lui.

En empruntant le carnet sur la légilimencie de Severus, il avait pensé avoir de quoi discuter avec lui. Puis il s'était rendu compte qu'Harry gardait des papiers sur l'occlumencie, et c'était devenu une nouvelle lubie.

William avait en vérité une particularité qui l'aidait plutôt bien, en total contraste avec ses pâles ambitions : il possédait une mémoire eidétique. Amasser des informations pour être toujours capable d'avoir quelque chose à dire était un conseil de son père. Lorsqu'on devait être aux petits soins avec les clients, il fallait se souvenir de tout ce qui leur ferait plaisir.

Fouiller dans l'esprit de McDouglas était nécessaire et à double tranchant, parce qu'il savait alors qu'il se souviendrait avec exactitude des images qui ne lui feraient pas plaisir... Comme revenir à ce moment où le Serdaigle avait surpris Harry et Artus dans les vestiaires. Ou le visage d'Harry dans cette salle de classe pendant qu'Artus s'enfonçait en lui. Ou encore celui de McDouglas s'appliquant à trier les nombreuses photos d'Harry qu'il possédait.

Quand William ressortit de l'esprit du garçon, il était à deux doigts de vomir.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait !? Tu es entré dans ma tête !?

\- Et je t'assure que ce n'est agréable ni pour toi, ni pour moi.

Le brun essaya de récupérer ses esprits et en dessous, McDouglas se tortillait dans tous les sens pour prendre sa baguette. William se releva et écrasa sa main avec son pied. Il avait envie de frapper McDouglas, de ranger sa baguette et d'écraser son poing contre sa figure. Il se força à garder son calme parce que s'il se mettait à le frapper, il finirait par le tuer. Il était assez lucide pour savoir qu'une fois la satisfaction de sentir le nez de McDouglas se briser, il serait incapable de s'arrêter. Lui faire mal était une option alléchante mais qu'il repoussa vivement. Au lieu de ça, il pointa de nouveau sa baguette sur la tête de McDouglas.

\- _Obliviate_.

Il effaça toute trace d'Harry dans l'esprit du garçon et se retint de lui effacer toute la mémoire pour en faire un légume. Une fois ceci fait, le Serdaigle était totalement inconscient. William jeta quelques sorts au hasard, juste au cas où on vérifierait sa baguette s'il se faisait attraper, puis sortit de la serre. Il avait vu dans l'esprit de McDouglas où ce dernier avait caché son appareil photo et avait décidé de régler ce problème.

En une journée, comme promis.

Seulement, quand il arriva vers l'étage où était censé se trouver la cachette du pervers, William fut étonné de voir que Rusard et le professeur Flitwick tenter d'éteindre un feu. William traversa la foule d'élèves qui s'étaient réunis et constata que c'était bien la cachette qui était dévorée par les flammes. Finalement, le maître des sortilèges vint à bout du feu et tous purent constater que s'il y avait eu quoique ce soit à l'intérieur, ce n'était maintenant plus que cendres et poussière.

Il retourna rapidement jusqu'au cachot. Une fois dans sa chambre, il trouva Harry assis à son bureau, une plume à la main, et sifflant des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas à son serpent. Quand Harry remarqua enfin sa présence, il leva un sourcil parce que William n'avait pas bougé et était resté planté devant la porte.

\- William ?

Le brun sembla se réveiller de sa torpeur et tira la chaise de son propre bureau pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Lord glissa vers lui et William accepta de lui prodiguer quelques caresses.

\- Quelqu'un a mis le feu dans un renfoncement secret du cinquième étage.

Harry reporta son attention sur son devoir et, tout en faisant gratter sa plume, lui répondit.

\- Quelqu'un a agressé un élève de Serdaigle dans la serre. Il ne se souvenait même pas de mon nom.

\- Tu es fâché ?

\- Tu as vu la photo.

\- Je voulais savoir.

Harry ne répondit rien, il trempa la pointe de sa plume dans l'encrier et recommença à écrire.

\- Il t'aimait… Artus.

\- Et j'ai aimé une fille qui s'appelait Ginny. On peut aimer, ne plus aimer. Vivre quelque chose, ne pas vivre quelque chose. Artus est parti, William -Harry leva les yeux vers lui - et même s'il revenait, ce dont je doute, je ne courrais pas dans ses bras.

Le blond posa sa plume et leva sa main pour la poser contre la joue de William. Le brun ferma les yeux doucement et soupira.

\- On est ensemble maintenant. Parce que tu as été plus chiant que n'importe qui - il pouffa doucement - je ne vais pas détruire ça, pas pour le moment en tout cas. Je suis bien avec toi, il n'y a que toi. Ne peut-on pas juste être bien et faire une croix là-dessus ?C'est la dernière fois que je te demande pardon, alors accepte mes excuses et avançons, d'accord ?

William rouvrit les yeux et sourit.

\- Je t'ai déjà pardonné, Harry. Je ne t'en ai jamais vraiment voulu... Je suis juste un type aussi dérangé que ce mec qui prend des photos.

\- Pitié, ne te compare pas à lui. Malgré ta jalousie, tu n'as jamais fait quoique ce soir pour blesser Artus ou pour me blesser moi. Tu penses que je suis trop gentil mais tu l'es aussi... Profondément.

\- Comment tu l'as su ?

\- Lord est un très bon animal pisteur. Comment toi, tu l'as su ?

\- Je suis un très bon pisteur.

William se pencha sur le visage d'Harry et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser d'abord chaste devint très rapidement un besoin plus affamé.

Et William ne parla plus jamais d'Artus.

 **OooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Lily eut le plaisir de retrouver William et Harry dans la grande salle et la fin des vacances se passa dans cette atmosphère paisible. Migale tint compagnie dans la cabane hurlante à Remus. Il avait reçu de la part de Severus deux fioles de potion. Harry lui avait demandé comment il avait trouvé les ingrédients _;_ apparemment, l'oncle bienfaiteur de Sirius était aussi un apothicaire chevronné.

Absolument rien ne vint assombrir son mois de novembre. Ses entraînements se passaient merveilleusement bien. La maison Serpentard était un modèle d'exemplarité et de bonne tenue. William et lui s'entendaient à merveille et plus aucune dispute ne s'était profilée. Ses parents se rapprochaient de jour en jour et, chaque week-end, ils disparaissaient à Pré-au-Lard en compagnie de Cassie et Rebecca.

Harry ne s'offusquait pas de voir les deux couples se rapprocher de plus en plus. Tout chez Cassie et Rebecca aspirait la sérénité _;_ c'était un couple qui ne se disputait jamais et dont les caractères s'unissaient à la perfection.

Mais ce n'était pas la raison principale de leur rapprochement. C'était en vérité le fait qu'ils feraient probablement tous partie de la même famille : pour Harry, il ne faisait plus aucun doute que James et Lily finiraient par se marier, c'était dans l'ordre des choses.

Si Sirius Black avait fugué et si Peter Pettigrow s'avérait être une véritable enflure, alors il était normal que James et Lily s'aiment comme prévu. Pour ce qui était de Cassie et Rebecca, c'était trop flagrant pour ne pas le concevoir. Ce qui relevait de l'improbable, en revanche, et qui conduisait ses parents et ses deux amis à s'isoler ensemble, c'était le fait que Pétunia Evans était à présent fiancée à Laialus Corgan.

Pétunia avait pris soin d'envoyer une lettre à sa sœur vu qu'elle n'était pas venue pendant les vacances et Cassie, lui, en avait reçu une de son frère, vu qu'il se trouvait chez Rebecca. Mais les faits étaient là : ils allaient faire tôt ou tard tous partie de la même famille.

Harry était aux anges. Pétunia, sa tante, n'était plus du tout celle qu'il avait connue. Elle n'était plus cette femme froide, acariâtre, coincée et odieuse. Dans les lettres qu'elle envoyait à Lily, elle souhaitait le bonjour à tout le monde et s'enquérait de leur santé ou de leurs histoires, et sa mère lui répondait toujours avec joie, demandant parfois à Harry et Severus d'écrire un petit quelque chose, ce qu'ils faisaient avec plaisir.

Il se fichait bien de ce que pouvait devenir Vernon Dursley et le bonheur de sa tante et sa sœur effaçait légèrement cette horrible impression qu'il avait eu en pensant que Dudley Dursley ne verrait jamais le jour. Cette nouvelle vie effaçait totalement son existence mais Harry avait tout de même senti son cœur se broyer. Si ça pouvait arriver à Dudley, ça pourrait arriver à quelqu'un d'autre. Il essaya de se rassurer en se disant que pour le moment, tous les changements à part ceux relatifs à Pétunia ne perturberaient rien de son futur.

Sirius et Severus pouvaient bien être en couple, après tout ils étaient morts sans enfant. Il ne savait rien de la vie de William, Cassie et Rebecca mais eux non plus ne savaient rien de leurs futurs et ce qu'ils ne savaient pas ne pouvait pas leur faire du mal. La seule chose qui inquiétait légèrement Harry était la relation naissante entre Migale et Remus. Elle arrivait à une période où Remus n'avait pas perdu tous ses amis, où il n'était pas perdu émotionnellement. Une période où il pouvait s'ouvrir à l'amour en toute tranquillité parce qu'il était extrêmement bien entouré. Où tous ses amis étaient au courant de sa situation et où il était considéré comme un élève normal. Harry était déjà en train d'imaginer Remus grandir dans un monde où un professeur de potions longuement humilié ne se jetterait pas sur la première occasion offerte pour le faire virer. Un Remus prêt à ne pas fuir juste pour ne pas voir un fils loup-garou. Un Remus qui pourrait vivre paisiblement entouré du soutien de tous. C'était une bonne configuration, mais si Remus s'entichait plus que ça de Migale, alors il n'y aurait peut-être pas de Tonks dans sa vie et peut-être pas de Teddy.

C'était un risque à prendre. Ça lui faisait mal de l'avouer mais il ne se voyait pas interrompre cette idylle sous prétexte qu'un garçon qui n'existait pas encore et qui allait finir orphelin pourrait ne pas voir le jour. Dans le meilleur des cas, Remus et Migale vivaient quelque chose de bien, se séparaient et Remus tombait amoureux de Tonks. De façon plus idyllique encore, aucun d'eux ne mourrait et Teddy serait élevé par ses deux parents. Ou alors Remus pouvait se marier avec Migale, mettre au monde un autre enfant, et Tonks pourrait tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre et mettre aussi au monde un autre enfant. Et tout le monde serait parfaitement heureux.

Harry se rendait bien compte que certaines choses échappaient à son contrôle et que supposer un futur sur lequel il n'avait aucun pouvoir n'était pas une idée ingénieuse, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher : il se faisait mille scénarios où tout se finissait toujours bien. Où il fêtait quelque chose et se retrouvait entouré de tout ceux qu'il aimait et où Voldemort, d'une manière ou d'une autre, avait totalement échoué.

Ce ne fut qu'à son deuxième rendez-vous avec Lucius Malfoy qu'il se rendit compte que parfois, dans ses films ou ses folles lubies, il voyait l'homme, Narcissa et leur fils Draco Malfoy faire quelque fois partie de sa fête utopique.

L'avant dernière semaine de Novembre apporta avec elle son fameux rendez-vous avec Lucius Malfoy. Harry s'était rendu en début d'après-midi dans le bureau du directeur et ils avaient convenu ensemble qu'il n'aurait que trois heures à passer en compagnie de l'aristocrate.

C'était plus que la dernière fois et Harry espérait pouvoir bien les supporter.

 **OoooooooooOoooooooooO**

Harry sortit du Chaudron Baveur du coté du Chemin de Traverse et marcha d'un pas rapide vers le lieu de rendez-vous convenu par Lucius Malfoy : la devanture du magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch.

Harry ne mit pas longtemps à le trouver. Lucius Malfoy se tenait debout et droit comme un « I » devant la vitrine qui dévoilait le dernier balai en vente. Le blond s'arrêta un instant pour observer l'homme avec qui il s'apprêtait à passer les trois prochaines heures. Il portait une robe classique d'un gris anthracite dont la coupe était droite. Deux fines chaînes argentées reliaient les pans du vêtement sur son torse. Ses cheveux coupés courts avaient été ramenés en arrière comme le ferait son fils bien des années plus tard. Il n'était cependant toujours pas affublé de sa canne à tête de serpent mais en possédait une autre blanche, plus sobre, et au pommeau rond.

Lucius Malfoy était indéniablement plaisant à regarder et Harry ne doutait pas que son penchant pour la gent masculine lui faisait voir les choses sous un nouvel angle. Il ne doutait pas non plus que son dernier repas avec l'héritier lui avait montré un homme plus plaisant à écouter. Cependant, il était tout à fait capable de ne pas considérer Lucius comme quelqu'un d'appétissant et ne se serait pas permis une seule fois d'imaginer autre chose qu'une simple poignée de main.

Il grimaça en voyant que son esprit avait tenté de former une image obscène de leurs corps enchevêtrés et se donna une claque mentale pour se reprendre. Il reprit sa marche.

\- Bonjour, Lucius.

L'homme pivota pour le fixer. Il fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa robe et en sortit une montre à gousset.

\- Vous êtes en retard, Harry.

\- Deux minutes à peine.

Lucius fronça légèrement les sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Venez, suivez-moi.

\- Où allons-nous ?

\- C'est une surprise.

Harry frissonna en entendant le mot « surprise » dans la bouche de Lucius. Il trouvait que ça sonnait étrangement faux ou que ça ne lui allait pas. Comme si Lucius Malfoy ne pouvait pas faire de surprise. Cependant, il accepta de le suivre.

Lucius marchait rapidement et Harry suivait le rythme sans broncher. Ils passèrent par plusieurs ruelles et Harry soupira de soulagement quand ils dépassèrent l'Allée des Embrumes. Finalement, ils atteignirent une sorte de square où se trouvaient trois autres personnes. Harry reconnut immédiatement Cornelius Fudge. Il ralentit le pas et Lucius le vit immédiatement.

\- Pressez-vous, Harry, ou nous raterons le départ.

Harry n'avait plus vraiment envie de se presser mais il le fit à contrecœur. Une fois devant le petit groupe, Cornelius accueillit Lucius avec un grand sourire, son éternel chapeau melon vert sur la tête.

\- Bonjour, Lucius. Encore et peu et nous partions sans vous.

\- Bonjour, Cornelius. Je suis navré, nous avons un peu pris notre temps.

\- C'est ce sympathique garnement qui vous a ralenti ?

C'était la seule femme du groupe qui venait de parler et qui fixait Harry avec bonhomie. Le blond ne l'avait pas détaillée immédiatement mais à présent qu'elle avait posé ses yeux sur lui et lui avait adressé la parole, Harry faillit s'étouffer en la reconnaissant : ce n'était pas un tailleur rose qu'elle portait mais une robe moins extravagante, cependant son visage, qui paraissait aimable aux premiers abords, ne bernait pas Harry. Dolores Ombrage lui donnait encore et toujours la chair de poule. Le blond porta son attention sur le troisième homme et se dit qu'il était vraiment très mal entouré.

Lucius posa une main bienveillante sur son épaule.

\- Pas le moins du monde. Cornelius, Mademoiselle Ombrage, Mr. Croupton, voici Harry.

\- Et bien, bonjour Harry, fit Dolores.

\- Plus tard, les présentations, c'est l'heure de notre portoloin. Nous pouvons y aller, le match peut très bien commencer sans nous, répliqua Barty Croupton.

L'homme s'écarta et présenta un objet qui ressemblait à une vieille statue en bois dont la partie haute au départ de la moitié du buste était inexistante. Dolores posa sa main sur l'objet, ainsi que Cornelius. Lucius se pencha vers lui.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire comment ça fonctionne.

Harry le fusilla du regard et Lucius haussa un sourcil étonné par cette soudaine colère mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Harry avait déjà attrapé une partie de la statuette, ne manquait plus que lui.

La sensation de se faire tirer par un crochet au niveau de l'estomac le happa avec force. Dès que le décor recommença à prendre une forme normale, Harry se sentit partir en arrière et sur le point de tomber sur les fesses. La main ferme de Lucius attrapa son bras et l'empêcha de se donner en spectacle.

\- Merci, souffla Harry.

Lucius ne desserra pas sa poigne et Harry dut agiter son bras pour que le blond le lâche.

\- Et bien, quelle drôle de façon d'atterrir, s'amusa Cornelius.

Harry serra les lèvres pour se retenir de dire quelque chose de déplacé. Il était en train de faire n'importe quoi et sentait le regard étrange que portait Lucius sur lui. Harry n'était pas censé connaître les trois personnes avec qui il se trouvait mais il savait tout ce qu'elles représentaient : le père d'un mangemort, une folle anti-moldus et un bon à rien de ministre. Une véritable équipe de bras cassés.

\- Allons-y !

La petite troupe se mit en marche et Harry prit soin de rester derrière Lucius pour ne pas s'exposer à la vue de ce dangereux trio. Une fois arrivés à destination, Harry s'en voulut énormément de s'être comporté aussi froidement avec Lucius Malfoy : plus la foule s'épaississait autour de lui, affichant de nombreuses couleurs, plus il comprenait où il se trouvait.

\- Venez par ici ! Nous avons droit au carré ministériel, après tout.

Harry suivit docilement les employés du Ministère. Ils grimpèrent les marches d'un énorme gradin et quand enfin ils arrivèrent à destination, Harry se précipita vers le bord des loges. C'était un immense terrain de Quidditch qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Harry n'en revenait pas : Lucius Malfoy venait de l'inviter à un match de Quidditch. Il se tourna vivement vers le blond qui lui adressa un mince sourire. Harry ouvrit la bouche, surpris, puis reprit un air fermé.

Lucius essayait-il encore de l'acheter, de lui faire miroiter des choses improbables ? Allait-il devoir subir les échanges plus que détestables entre Ombrage, Fudge et Croupton ? Harry n'en avait aucune envie. Il se déplaça sur le côté et observa les gradins qui n'étaient pas protégés, lorgnant sur les places en hauteur. Il se revit durant le match de l'Irlande contre la Bulgarie. Lucius y avait participé dans le but de mettre la pagaille.

\- Je suis curieuse, mon garçon…

Harry sursauta et se tourna vivement vers Dolores Ombrage. Par réflexe, il cacha sa main dans son dos.

\- A quel propos ? dit-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Je me demande ce que vous avez de spécial pour que Mr. Malfoy vous amène avec lui.

\- Je suis un excellent joueur.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Et à quel poste ?

\- Attrapeur.

\- Et cela justifie-t-il de quitter Poudlard pour venir voir un match ?

\- Si j'ai l'intention d'en faire mon métier, oui, c'est grandement justifié. Mr. Malfoy n'aurait pas pris le risque de me retirer de l'école durant quelques heures s'il n'était pas sur de mon statut de bon élève. Ce que je suis totalement, soit dit en passant.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Dans quelle maison êtes-vous ?

Harry se mordit violemment l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas répondre « Gryffondor ». Il n'avait plus aucune envie de discuter avec elle, il n'avait plus envie de discuter tout court.

\- Je ne crois pas que la maison dans laquelle je me trouve ait quelque chose à voir avec mes capacités.

\- Certes, mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion sur les préférences de Mr. Malfoy. Si vous êtes là, c'est pour lui faire honneur. Après tout, c'est un homme très bien entouré.

Elle gloussa et tourna un regard… Enamouré en sa direction. Lucius discutait avec Croupton mais quand il vit Dolores se tourner, il planta ses yeux gris dans ceux d'Harry.

Le blond en profita pour se détacher d'Ombrage et détourna le regard pour observer le terrain. Au vu des couleurs, il pouvait voir que les Faucons de Falsmouth seraient de la partie contre les Tornades de Tutshill. Il décida de se concentrer uniquement sur le match et de faire fi de l'agitation du box privé. Il savait qu'il aurait dû profiter de ce moment pour écouter quelques informations... Il le fit durant les trente premières minutes du match.

Harry s'était assis au plus près de la chute, les bras croisés sur la rambarde qui donnait sur le vide. Il écoutait d'une oreille attentive les discussions qui se jouaient entre le quatuor et réprima plusieurs fois son envie de dire ce qu'il pensait de leur petit manège haut et fort.

\- Je ne dis pas qu'il faut en mettre partout mais les détraqueurs peuvent être d'une efficacité redoutable, fit Croupton.

\- Vous savez bien que cela est impossible : les moldus ressentent eux aussi les effets des détraqueurs. Une étude a prouvé que…

\- Quelle importance que les moldus y soient sensibles ! Nous parlons de la protection des sorciers, de ceux qui font usage de la magie de façon trop intempestive.

\- Dites-moi plutôt ce qu'il en est de cette loi à propos d'une école destinée aux sangs-mêlés. J'ai entendu dire qu'il serait plus judicieux de séparer les sangs-purs des nés-moldus.

\- Ce n'est qu'une rumeur.

\- Mais Larina Touqs travaille dessus.

\- Vous êtes bien silencieux, Mr. Malfoy, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Harry tiqua. En effet, Lucius n'avait pas pipé mot depuis le début de la conversation et Harry savait pourquoi. C'était uniquement dû à sa présence. Ils étaient censé éviter ça et ils étaient en plein dedans. Harry se leva et décida qu'il en avait assez supporté. Il lui restait moins de deux heures et il comptait les passer à s'amuser au moins un peu.

\- Où allez-vous, mon garçon ?

\- Aux toilettes.

Harry partit sans un regard pour personne. Au lieu de se diriger vers les toilettes, il s'empressa de grimper les marches jusqu'au plus haut des gradins et s'installa à cet endroit. Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air et se permit enfin d'apprécier le match qui se jouait.

De cette façon, il profitait de l'offre de Lucius tout en lui laissant le loisir d'émettre des lois superficielles sur comment détruire des vies. Harry croisa les bras sur la rambarde et suivit l'attrapeur des Faucons des yeux. A son sens, c'était celui qui était le plus apte à remporter quelque chose.

Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne sentit pas immédiatement que son esprit était gratté par une présence extérieure. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il se tendit immédiatement et ferma tous les tiroirs de son esprit.

\- Harry ?

Le blond se tourna d'un coup brusque pour tomber nez à nez avec Lucius. Harry remplaça sa stupéfaction par quelque chose proche de l'ennui, ce qui déstabilisa l'héritier.

\- Vous n'êtes pas aux toilettes.

\- Finement remarqué.

La sensation de grattage avait disparu mais Harry était sûr qu'il n'avait pas rêvé : _il_ était là.

\- Ce genre de discussion ne vous plaît réellement pas ?

\- En plus d'être d'un ennui mortel, écouter des personnes décider de la vie d'autrui sans que ces personnes n'en sachent rien, je trouve ça affligeant. Mais c'est le propre de tout politicien, je ne devrais pas être surpris. Ce qui me chagrine, en revanche, c'est que vous ayez cru que je resterais sur place à écouter tout ça.

\- Je n'y ai pas cru. Je suis même surpris que vous ayez tenu si longtemps.

Harry plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de Lucius.

\- Vous n'y croyez pas, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- A quoi ?

\- A cette idée du sang, cette suprématie des anciennes familles. Vous vous fichez de ça ?

\- Je ne m'en fiche pas. Lorsqu'on vous éduque d'une certaine manière, il est difficile parfois de penser autrement. Vous ne pouvez pas voir mon point de vue et je ne peux voir le vôtre parce que nous avons été élevés différemment.

\- La seule différence, c'est que moi j'ai appris à accepter tout le monde et vous uniquement vos semblables. Pourtant, je ne suis pas ça, je ne fais pas partie de cette élite.

Lucius secoua doucement la tête.

\- Je ne m'en fiche pas mais je ne suis pas un idiot. Il semblerait que mon sang ne soit pas aussi pur que ce que je pensais.

\- Si vous parlez de votre ancêtre, ce n'était qu'une supposition.

L'aristocrate lui fit un mince sourire qu'Harry trouva doux.

\- Vous me ménagez ? Je ne trouve pas ça si déplaisant, en fin de compte. Grâce à elle, nous avons la beauté, et ça aide dans beaucoup de domaines.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- Pour mon nom, Harry. Pour tout ce que la famille Malfoy a fait et continuera de faire. Pour que mon nom continue de briller encore et toujours.

\- C'est de l'orgueil mal placé.

\- Non, une fierté qui ne doit pas s'éteindre.

\- Vous avez raison, je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprendrai sûrement jamais. Cette façon de faire n'apporte rien de bon, si tenté que cette lubie étrange persiste et signe, ça ne sera jamais totalement acquis. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour se lever et faire front. Vous ne pouvez pas brimer la magie.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse uniquement de ça...

Harry ne répondit rien. Non, en effet, il ne s'agissait pas uniquement de ça. Selon lui, un monde comme l'aurait voulu Lucius n'aurait pas pu exister mais tous ceux qui suivaient Voldemort devaient sûrement soit avoir l'esprit malade, soit vivre dans la peur. Pour Lucius, il optait pour la seconde option. Il avait eu peur pour son nom, sa famille aussi sûrement, et sa propre place. Il avait dû croire à un moment de sa vie que tout ça mènerait quelque part. Il avait retourné sa veste une fois, puis une autre quand Voldemort était revenu par peur. Si Harry n'était pas revenu dans le passé, s'il était vraiment mort, Lucius aurait-il vraiment pu faire briller son nom ?

Harry n'y croyait pas. Aussi sûr qu'il y avait eu tant de sorciers pour se dresser contre Voldemort avec ou sans lui, la guerre aurait été remportée. Il voyait très mal Ron, Hermione, Molly ou McGonagall se plier à un monde comme le voulait Voldemort. Ils auraient profité de ce moment de faiblesse où le mage noir fanfaronnerait sur son cadavre pour porter le coup fatal.

Harry avait une certitude, une certitude qui ne faiblirait pas, qui ne faiblirait jamais : Voldemort mourrait. Il n'avait pas perdu une année entière à rassembler des morceaux d'âme, Severus n'était pas mort en vain, Dumbledore, Regulus et Sirius n'étaient pas morts en vain. Il n'était pas allé se sacrifier et revenir dans le passé pour échouer. Peu importait que Lucius soit du bon ou du mauvais coté. Un jour, il devrait faire un vrai choix. Il se fichait des choix politiques pour le moment, il aurait tout le temps de se battre contre ça. Son seul objectif était Voldemort… Après ça.

Tout serait beaucoup plus simple.

\- Vous n'aimeriez pas savoir si c'est vrai ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Ce qu'est Datura ?

Lucius renifla avec dédain et Harry reconnut Draco.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce genre d'information se trouve dans les archives de mon manoir. La bibliothèque magique de Londres a peut-être quelque chose à son sujet, même si je suis sûr que celle de France serait beaucoup plus complète. Et puis, quand il s'agit de l'histoire des anciennes familles, il faut toujours que ça soit rangé dans l'aile interdite...

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent en grand.

\- L'aile interdite ?

Lucius haussa un sourcil, Harry insista.

\- Il y a une aile interdite dans la bibliothèque ? Ne me dites pas qu'ils cachent uniquement des ouvrages sur la généalogie des sorciers ?

\- Non. Beaucoup de livres plus dangereux que rares s'y trouvent.

\- Dangereux comment ?

\- J'ai piqué votre curiosité vous désirez visiter cette aile.

\- Si je le désire ? Bon sang, vous me parlez d'un endroit où on peut trouver des livres puissants et vous vous attendez à ce que je fasse comme si de rien n'était !?

Lucius lui adressa un sourire charmant.

\- Malheureusement, seuls quelques membres du Ministère peuvent s'y rendre, et je n'en fais pas partie.

\- Donc vous m'avez fait miroiter une information totalement inutile.

\- Si les livres avec une forte puissance magique vous intriguent, je devrais d'abord vous proposer de visiter ma bibliothèque.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Les livres magiques ne sont généralement pas pleins d'une magie bienveillante.

\- La plupart du temps, non. Mais je suis un collectionneur, et j'ai l'impression que vous n'êtes pas du genre à passer à côté de plus de connaissances. Que diriez-vous de venir dîner chez moi à notre prochain rendez-vous ?

\- Devrais-je supporter d'autres invités du même acabit que cette femme déplaisante ?

Lucius rigola doucement et Harry se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il entendait un rire franc de la part du blond.

\- Je ne porte pas Ombrage dans mon cœur non plus. Elle me fait penser à un strangulot.

\- Vous prêchez un convaincu.

\- Alors vous acceptez ?

Harry étira ses lèvres en un sourire satisfait.

\- Je ne vois rien qui puisse me faire refuser une telle invitation.

 **OoooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Après son retour Harry laissa échapper toute sa frustration d'avoir croisé trois personnes qu'il ne portait pas vraiment dans son cœur. Tout en faisant les cent pas dans le bureau du directeur, il exposa à Dumbledore la conversation qu'il avait entendue.

\- Peut-être que les choses iraient mieux si vous acceptiez d'être Ministre de la Magie !

\- Le penses-tu, Harry ? Ne serais-je pas plus utile à Poudlard ?

\- Mais en tant que Ministre vous pourriez faire taire toutes ces voix aux idées saugrenues !

\- Dois-je te rappeler quel était mon sentiment à ce propos ?

\- Mais c'était avant ! Maintenant, vous savez ce qui convient de faire.

\- Si tu étais à ma place, Harry, accepterais-tu ce rôle ?

Harry croisa les bras derrière son dos mais ne cessa pas de tourner en rond. Il avait vu ce qu'avait fait le poste de Ministre de la Magie à Fudge et Scrimgeour : ils n'avaient presque aucune liberté, dépendaient de l'opinion publique, étaient sans cesse attendus aux tournants.

\- Non… Je ne le ferais pas.

\- Il est plus important à mon sens d'éduquer de jeunes esprits qui peuvent encore changer d'avis que de tenter de convaincre de vieux dinosaures, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Si, vous avez raison.

\- Je comprends ton inquiétude, Harry, mais tu ne peux pas te battre contre deux ennemis à la fois. Et même si Voldemort marche de paire avec ce qui se trame au ministère en secret, ce sont bien deux choses distinctes. Lorsque Voldemort disparaîtra, cependant, beaucoup de personnes se tairont.

\- Mais certaines idées seront toujours là !

\- Et c'est pour ça qu'il vaut mieux que je reste Directeur et que tu continues à être un préfet exemplaire. Tes interventions sont bénéfiques, Harry, plus que tu ne le crois.

\- Je vous remercie, professeur.

\- Non, c'est moi qui te remercie, Harry. Tout ce que tu fais dans l'unique but de nous sauver... Tu es prêt à faire tellement et, pour le moment, je suis incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour toi.

Harry secoua doucement la tête et fit un grand sourire à Dumbledore.

\- Vous savoir en vie est amplement suffisant.

\- Je ne suis pourtant pas immortel, Harry.

\- Je le sais. Mais vous êtes là, sous mes yeux… C'est réconfortant.

Dumbledore le regarda les yeux légèrement humides.

\- Je vais vous laisser, peut-être que les autres s'inquiètent pour moi.

\- Prends donc un bonbon avant de partir.

Harry s'exécuta en rigolant doucement. Il s'empara d'un bonbon au citron et, tout en sortant du bureau, le fit glisser entre ses lèvres. A peine un pied dans le couloir, il tomba sur William et Sirius.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

\- Ce qu'on fait ici ?! Je ne sais pas ce que tu trafiques, Adams, mais ça fait presque quatre heures que tu es dans ce bureau ! s'exclama Sirius.

Harry fit glisser le bonbon citronné contre sa langue en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est fou comme le temps passe vite.

\- Ne sois pas stupide ! Ce soir, on s'entraîne sur notre patronus et Lily est déjà en rogne que tu ne sois pas là.

\- Donc vous avez fui la salle ?

William fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu et Sirius préféra se mettre en marche.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as dans la bouche ?

\- Un bonbon au citron… Tu le veux ?

Le brun se pencha doucement vers lui.

\- Est-ce que vous p… Non mais sérieusement ?!

Sirius détourna le regard de William qui avait logé sa langue dans la bouche d'Harry. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, le Serpentard savourait la sucrerie avec un sourire amusé.

.

.

A suivre

 **Pourquoi ce chapitre est si long...parce que ne savais pas ou couper, parce que vendredi prochain je posterais la suite super tard je pense. La semaine qui s'annonce va être difficile pour moi XD. J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, moi je l'aime beaucoup. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Koeur.**


	49. Protège moi

J'aimerais qu'on parle du statut de la fic. Il me semble que j'ai marqué : Adventure/Romance. Mais je crois qu'elle passera à un certain moment en : Adventure/ Angst.

Pas maintenant, bientôt. Et puis je viens de découvrir autre chose que je ne savais absolument pas, mais que peut-être vous saviez déjà tous. Regulus est l'étoile la plus brillante de la constellation du lion, donc si cela se trouve lorsque le choixpeau s'est posé sur sa tête il devait être envoyé à gryffondor et a supplié pour être envoyé à Serpentard. Enfin c'est ce que je me dis et j'aime bien cette idée. Bref je ne vous retiens pas plus avec mes théories foireuses XD.

Voici les réponses aux reviews.

 **Mlle Mystre** : Pur hasard, je suis vraiment nulle en astronomie et astrologie XD. Mais bon si j'ai deviné c'est cool quand même (mais tes rappels sont stressant huhu). Et tu triches, William avait déjà deviné XD.

 **Noah2209** : Aaah William ce vengeur masqué XD ! Je n'ajouterais rien pour Ombrage c'est vraiment un personnage que j'exècre mais ça prouve qu'il est extrêmement bien écrit. Il faut bien une super méchante pour gâcher un peu la tranquillité d'Harry XD. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant. Koeur sur toi.

 **V.M. Desgrec** : Aaahh non c'est trop dur, je suis nulle pour les devinettes XD, je perds toujours quand je joue au « qui-est-ce ? ». Il me faut un autre indice, ou mieux la réponse directement XD. Je ne suis pas sadique je respecte un rythme de publication logique XD.

 **Lela des mers** : C'est vrai que ça parait logique, mais comme je suis focalisé sur le canon Harry Potter et pas celui des animaux fantastiques ça m'était sorti de l'esprit. Une prochaine fois qui sait X).

 **Krankar Volund** : Pour le coup en refaisant tout le passé oui on s'éloigne énormément XD. Je ne vais pas m'exprimer sur le sujet des couples. En ce qui me concerne on peut mettre Harry Potter avec tout le monde ça me dérange pas, il pourrait être avec Rodolphus Lestrange je n'y verrais aucun inconvénient du moment que Draco n'est pas dans l'histoire parce que je serais déçu de ne pas le voir avec lui XD. Et j'aime bien ton point de vue sur le travail de l'auteur mais des fois on aime aussi satisfaire le plus grand nombre haha, c'est à cause de l'égo. Pour le chapitre…Ombrage est tout de même un très bon personnage. Beaucoup de personne la déteste beaucoup plus que Voldemort, Stepgen King à lui-même dit que c'était le meilleure personnage diabolique qu'il n'avait jamais lu. J'ai vu quelque part que c'était parce qu'elle représentait une haine réelle, quelque chose que l'on peut identifier dans la vraie vie. Un assassin psychopathe qui veut gouverner le monde on en voit pas souvent mais une personne qui use abusivement de son pouvoir on en voit partout et Ombrage représente ça. C'est vrai que l'actrice joue extrêmement bien aussi. Au fait je n'ai pas trouvé ma faute, alors si tu pouvais m'éclairer pour le « si tant est que » qui est un « si tenté ». Je devais être morte ce jour là XD. Quoiqu'il en soit merci pour ta review, ta lecture et gros koeur sur toi.

 **Alycia Panther** : J'aimerai aussi…mais bon pour ça il faut un mec XD.

 **Chapel Lucie** : Voici la suite. Koeur sur toi.

 **Casildamalefoy** : Haha l'écureuil volant de l'âge de glace XD, cette sale vipère voleuse de gland ! Dolores le retour et elle ne s'en ira pas de si tôt XD. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **LuluHawaiiMalfoy** : Le courage c'est pas un truc de serpentard XD. Moi je crois que Lucius est un garçon bien trop peureux. Et c'est pour ça que Lord est le meilleur, parce qu'il est discret ! Bon William aussi à bien géré haha. Merci pour ta lecture, tes compliments et ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Gros koeur sur toi.

 **Neko Kirei** : C'est pas dégueu si c'est fait avec amour XD. Koeur sur toi.

 **LandlessLord** : J'avoue que le nundu en jette un max !

 **Oznela** : C'est vrai que Dumbledore laisse passer plein de chose, et puis même la sécurité de Poudlard laisse tout de même à désirer mine de rien. Peut-être qu'il le fait exprès. Je suis désolée par contre je n'ai pas compris, ce que tu n'as pas compris pour la discussion ave Lucius. Et pour les politiciens, Fudge, Ombrage et Croupton sont loin d'être des jeunes. Fudge n'était pas ministre mais un membre du ministère, au département de la coopération magique je crois et Ombrage une simple secrétaire. De toute manière le coté politique de l'histoire prendra un peu plus d'ampleur dans la suite. Je suis désolée si la personnalité de Lucius t'échappe et ne correspond pas à l'image que tu t'en fais, pour le coup comme il est jeune et influençable j'en fais un peu ce que je veux. Je ne le vois pas comme l'adulte aigris et flippé du livre. Enfin j'espère que je t'ai éclairé un peu. Dans tout les cas merci pour ta review, ta lecture et tes compliments. J'espère que la suite te plaira, koeur sur toi !

 **Pticoeurfragile** : Merci, voici la suite !

 **Yume resonnance** : Et bien peut-être bien que William en est un finalement un délinquant XD. Alors tu vas être de plus en plus stressé parce qu'Harry et Lucius vont se voir souvent. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu, j'espère que ce sera pareil pour la suite. Koeur sur toi.

 **Serpenta** : Je ne crois pas qu'il ait appris facilement, il à découvert en première année que Severus tenté de s'y entrainer, peut-être qu'il s'est longuement intéressé au sujet, de même que l'occlumancie. Ahaha effectivement il n'a peut-être pas eu sa baguette par hasard *wink*. Je crois qu'Harry est très loin d'admettre qu'il pense un peu trop souvent à Draco XD. Il ne s'en rend même pas compte, d'un autre coté c'est normal qu'il fasse des comparaisons entre le père et le fils. On découvre effectivement le patronus d'Harry ! Mais le fait que Migale lui dise que les dragons sont bon pour lui, c'est très large comme prédiction XD (même si on sait tous ce que ça signifie). Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Si je me suis centrée sur William c'est parce que certaines choses sont importante vis-à-vis de lui. Son penchant pour Harry mais jusqu'ou il est prêt à aller pour lui aussi. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite tout autant. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **A.F** : C'est vrai qu'Harry n'est pas le genre de personne à souhaiter le malheur de quelqu'un (si ce n'est celui de Voldemort). Des fois il est très froid dans ses interactions mais c'est quelqu'un qui connait la valeur de la vie. Je pense que ce qui l'a fait changer d'avis c'est de voir sa tante plus épanouie et pas aigris et acariatre, du coup il doit se dire que c'est mieux comme ça. Je suis heureuse que tu aimes bien mon Lucius, je l'ai fait un peu plus humain XD. Arh je suis navrée pour toi et ton ordinateur. J'espère que ça se réglera sans problème. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Angelyoru** : Heureusement que William sait gérer Harry XD. Ils se complètent bien n'est-ce pas ? Les trois dindons de la farce XD, ça leur va tellement bien ! Harry ce petit pervers qui bave sur tout ce qui à une queue XD. Bon je m'arrête là pour les références vaseuses. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **JBE** : Tu as raison c'est tout de suite maintenant la réponse des patronus. J'espère que ça te plaira. Ravi que tu es pu récupérer internet. Koeur sur toi.

 **Millon** : Maaaam Merci, tu es un amour ! Ah si tu savais ce que je prépare pour Peter XD, j'ai tellement hâte que l'on arrive à ces moments ! Mmh Draco on en parle mais on ne e voit toujours pas XD. Inutile de chercher encore pour les patronus, la réponse est en bas XD. Vous n'aurez pas eu à attendre longtemps du coup ça va. Oui William et Harry ont réglé cette histoire chacun de leurs cotés et c'est mhh révélateur non ? Je crois que Lucius n'avait pas trop le choix, peut-être qu'il aurait aimé assister à ce match en solitaire avec Harry XD, malheureusement il doit aussi se faire des amis parmi le ministère. J'avoue la fin de chapitre était du pur fanservice XD. Je suis contente que ça ait plu. Merci encore pour ta review, tes compliments, ta lecture, tes encouragements et tes bisous ça me touche beaucoup. Gros koeur sur toi !

Merci encore à Titou Douh pour sa correction. Koeur sur elle les gens.

Bonne lecture les agneaux.

.

 **PROTEGE MOI**

« Yeah, I was out of touch

But it wasn't because I didn't know enough

I just knew too much. »

Crazy. Gnarls Barkley

.

.

Par réflexe, Harry se baissa presque immédiatement quand une boule argentée fonça vers lui.

\- Oh, excuse-moi, Harry !

\- C'est pas grave, Migale…

Il n'y avait que ça dans la pièce : des boules sirupeuses et translucides qui voletaient. Seul Severus se tenait tranquillement assis sur une chaise, son patronus en forme de chien docilement allongé à ses pieds.

\- Et là, vous pouvez voir que mon petit ami est bien meilleur que vous.

\- La ferme, Pat' ! fit William.

Harry se contenta d'afficher un sourire idiot. Il déambula à travers les tentatives de patronus formées par ses amis et se laissa tomber dans son canapé favori. En voyant tout ce qui l'entourait, il se sentait baigner dans une sorte d'euphorie indéchiffrable. Il voyait Lily pliée de rire face à un James qui s'évertuait à faire apparaître quelque chose. Migale, Remus et Cassie qui faisaient doucement tournoyer leurs baguettes, laissant une traînée argentée faire des spirales à leurs pieds. Il voyait Sirius qui avait abandonné l'idée de produire un patronus et s'évertuait à lancer des sorts idiots à William qui les repoussait d'un geste ennuyé mais avec le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu n'essaies pas ? demanda Severus.

Harry se tourna vers lui et se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je crois que j'ai peur de la forme que ça pourrait avoir...

\- Tu ne doutes même pas d'y parvenir ?

Harry rigola doucement.

\- Je sais que je peux le faire.

\- Alors fais-le. J'aimerais bien voir.

Harry sortit sa baguette mais avant qu'il fasse le moindre geste, un énorme lion bleuté et fantomatique apparut au milieu de la pièce. Harry se tourna vivement vers James et remarqua que ce dernier avait le visage livide. Le patronus ne venait pas de lui.

\- Alors Black, on traîne la patte ?

\- Putain, Chester !

William tourna autour du lion qui faisait mine de rugir.

\- C'est plus impressionnant qu'un chien, plaisanta-t-il.

Harry avait les yeux grands ouverts et se leva à son tour pour approcher l'animal argenté. Même Severus avait oublié ce qu'il avait demandé à Harry.

\- Okay, fit James, je ne peux pas croire qu'on est en train de se faire battre par des Serpentard ! C'est un lion !

Mais à peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Rebecca sauta de joie : autour d'elle bondissait la moitié d'un renard et Cassie bondit sur elle pour l'embrasser.

\- Bon sang, non ! fit James.

Il traversa les patronus de la pièce et fonça vers Sirius.

\- Fais un effort, vieux frère !

\- On est pas dans la bonne disposition mentale.

\- Pense à un foutu truc heureux !

\- Aide-moi !

\- Je sais pas, moi, ta première fois avec Severus !

Le visage de Sirius devint livide, il ouvrit la bouche mais Severus fut plus rapide.

\- Je t'interdis de dire quoi que ce soit, cria-t-il

Harry se tordit de rire.

\- Harry, arrête de rigoler, gémit Severus.

Mais le mal était fait. Le blond avait ramené ses mains contre son ventre et n'arrivait plus à arrêter son hilarité. Lui savait très bien qu'il n'y avait toujours pas eu de première fois. Severus avait fait vivre un enfer à Sirius durant les vacances, prétextant devoir étudier et mettre au point de nouvelle potion.

\- James, fais diversion… Pitié.

James agita sa baguette, mu par une nouvelle détermination.

\- _Spero patronum_.

Une simple lueur argentée sortit de sa baguette et James soupira tristement.

\- Bon, fit Harry.

Il avait cessé de rire et se tenait à présent debout, caressant du bout des doigts le lion toujours présent. Il lança un regard attendri en direction de William qui affichait un sourire ravi.

\- On devrait peut-être reprendre correctement. Normalement, un patronus ne se forme pas en un jour.

\- Tu nous expliques pour William, alors ?!

\- Lui, c'est un génie, rigola Harry.

William haussa les épaules et fit disparaître le lion.

\- Pour faire apparaître un patronus, il faut que nos intentions soient bonnes. Ce n'est pas juste en voulant essayer de battre quelqu'un que nous y arriverons.

\- Harry, c'est pourtant fait pour nous protéger, lança Lily.

\- Oui, mais pour en invoquer un, on se doit de puiser dans nos souvenirs. Dans de bons souvenirs. Quelque chose qui nous a marqué et qui rempli notre cœur d'espoir ou de bonheur.

\- On ne fait que ça ! tenta Migale. Ça fait deux semaines qu'on s'entraîne !

Harry ne s'inquiétait pas. Il était sûr qu'ils y arriveraient tous. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver durant les cours de l'A.D et l'excitation était à son comble. Le blond s'approcha de James.

\- Pense à quelque chose qui te fait te sentir bien, une pensée qui te ramène à des souvenirs heureux. Penses-y fort et lance ton sort.

James ferma les yeux et se concentra. Toute la salle était enveloppée de bonnes ondes dues aux formes fluides qui étaient sorties des baguettes. Ils étaient tous dans de bonnes positions pour réussir. Il n'y avait pas encore de danger, tout était calme et serein.

\- _Spero patronum_ , murmura-t-il.

-Oh, James, souffla Lily.

Son père ouvrit les yeux et en face de lui se tenait un immense cerf. Harry en eut le souffle coupé et il faillit en pleurer.

\- Est-ce que je peux savoir à quoi tu as pensé ?

James rougit.

\- On ne demande pas ce genre de chose.

Mais les yeux d'Harry brillaient d'une telle curiosité que James ne put se résoudre à ne pas se taire.

\- Notre premier repas tous ensemble… Chez Severus. Quand j'ai raccompagné Lily chez elle.

Harry se tourna vers sa mère qui rougissait elle aussi mais qui avait un doux sourire sur le visage.

\- Ce n'est pas juste, fit Migale, je n'y étais pas.

\- Tu étais en Chine. Mais la prochaine fois, tu seras la bienvenue, fit Severus.

La jeune fille lui fit un immense sourire.

\- On s'arrête pour aujourd'hui ? demanda William.

-Quoi ?! Non ! s'exclama Sirius.

\- On reprendra demain, Sirius, fit Lily, il se fait tard et nous allons rater l'heure du repas.

\- Je meurs de faim, dit James.

\- Facile pour toi, tu as réussi à en former un, grogna Sirius.

James partit dans un rire franc et fut le premier à sortir de la pièce, suivi de Lily, Rebecca et Cassie. Sirius attendit que Severus daigne se rapprocher de lui et entoura ses épaules de ses bras avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe. Harry observa cette scène avec une joie étrange. Il ne restait plus que Migale, William, Remus et Harry.

Le blond glissa sa main dans celle de William et jeta un dernier regard à Remus qui faisait mine de ranger ses affaires. Il aurait voulu savoir ce que pensait Remus à ce moment là mais il avait aussi l'impression que cette partie de l'histoire ne le concernait pas. Il se laissa entraîner à l'extérieur par son petit-ami et referma la porte.

 **OooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Migale posa une main contre le dos de Remus et le brun se tourna vers elle avec un sourire fatigué.

\- Tu ne veux pas le montrer ?

Remus ouvrit la bouche, surpris, puis se ravisa face au sourire de Migale. La jeune femme amena sa main contre la joue du Gryffondor.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

\- Si, ça l'est… Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est.

\- C'est un loup.

Remus ferma les yeux, le visage peiné et les rouvrit. Ils étaient humides mais Migale continuait de caresser tendrement sont visage.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, un loup c'est très beau aussi.

\- Non, c'est monstrueux. Je suis un monstre.

\- Personne ne pense ça, Remus. Personne, et tu le sais. Tu sais qu'il faut un cœur pur pour faire un patronus et si tu as réussi, Remus, c'est que ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas toi, le monstre. Le monstre, c'est celui qui t'a fait ça. Toi, tu es… Parfait.

Remus attrapa la main de la jeune fille et Migale posa sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Un jour, Remus, un jour tout ira beaucoup mieux. En attendant, nous sommes tous là pour toi. S'il te plaît, montre le moi.

Le Gryffondor enlaça la jeune fille et murmura contre son oreille. La douce chaleur qui envahit la pièce ne laissait place à aucun doute. Lentement, Migale se détacha de Remus et se tourna pour apercevoir un loup. Puis elle reporta son attention sur Remus et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour enlacer son cou et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Magnifique, Remus. Tu es magnifique, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux, tout ira bien.

 **OoooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Harry entortilla ses doigts dans ceux de William et embrassa délicatement son épaule. Le brun se tourna légèrement et se mit à caresser ses cheveux.

\- Notre premier baiser.

\- Lequel ? Celui que tu m'as volé ou celui que j'ai demandé ?

\- Celui que j'ai volé. C'est un peu égoïste, c'est la première fois que je faisais quelque chose d'aussi téméraire et pas une seule seconde je ne le regrette.

Harry garda ses lèvres collées contre la peau de William et ne répondit rien. C'était fou comme l'amour pouvait faire de vrais petits miracles...

\- Pourquoi tu caches le tien, Harry ?

Le blond ferma les yeux. Il s'était attendu à cette question. Après une autre semaine d'entraînement, tout le monde avait fini par réussir à former un patronus. Celui de Remus avait été sans aucune surprise un loup et Sirius, furieux d'être à la ramasse, avait enfin réussi à dévoiler un chien semblable à celui de Severus. Même si la plupart s'en doutait, voir les deux patronus exactement pareils avait plongé son Serpentard d'ami dans un mutisme qui dura toute une journée.

Harry avait fini par conclure que Severus Rogue ne serait définitivement capable d'aimer qu'une seule personne, tout comme il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer Lily. C'était sûrement celui dont le cœur était le plus fidèle, avec Lily elle-même. Harry avait été aussi profondément ému en voyant la biche que lorsqu'il avait été en voyant le cerf de son père et James n'en menait pas large non plus. Pour beaucoup, c'était un moment de vérité intense. Ce qui fut plus surprenant fut le patronus de Cassie, qui s'avéra être un raton laveur. Ce fut Migale qui corrigea tout le monde en indiquant que ça avait plus la forme d'un chien viverrin. Pour Harry, il n'y avait aucune différence, pour la Poufsouffle ça signifiait beaucoup. Mais elle n'en dit pas plus.

Migale, par contre, ne fut pas surprise de dévoiler un patronus en forme d'araignée et, même si la taille de son gardien était ridicule, elle en était extrêmement fière. Seul Harry persistait à ne mettre qu'en pratique un patronus informe. Il n'aurait pas aimé devoir expliquer pourquoi son patronus était le même que James Potter. Et même si la plupart de ses mais étaient curieux de savoir pourquoi il n'y arrivait pas, personne n'osait vraiment lui demander. Personne sauf William.

Harry serra un peu plus ses doigts contre la paume de William et soupira.

\- J'ai peur de la forme qu'il peut prendre.

\- Tu t'attends à quoi ?

\- A rien en particulier.

William se redressa et la tête du blond retomba contre l'oreiller. Le brun se mit en position assise et ramena ses cuisses contre son torse qu'il entoura de ses bras.

\- Ne veux-tu pas le montrer parce que tu as peur qu'il ressemble au mien… Ou qu'il n'y ressemble pas ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait jamais pensé à ça. Ça ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit de croire que son patronus pourrait ressembler à celui d'un autre que son père. Et ça ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit que William aurait pu s'inquiéter de ce genre de chose. Harry avait simplement été heureux de voir un lion rugir dans la pièce, parce que pour lui ça signifiait beaucoup de choses. Il pensait d'abord aux Gryffondor et à ce que représentait l'animal : la force, le courage, la beauté et le charisme. A ses yeux, le lion était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de William et pourtant, il était à Serpentard.

\- Est-ce que le choixpeau a hésité quand il s'est posé sur ta tête ?

William tourna la tête vers lui. Harry s'était redressé sur ses coudes et le regardait avec sérieux. Harry se rappela alors de la seconde fois où il avait mis le choixpeau magique sur sa tête. L'objet avait encore maintenu qu'il aurait très bien eu sa place à Serpentard. Maintenant, il se disait que c'était probablement à cause de la partie de Voldemort qu'il avait en lui, mais le fait qu'il ne souffre d'aucune hésitation dans le passé le laissait pantois. Etait-il plus Serpentard que Gryffondor, au final ?

La voix de William le tira de ses pensées.

\- Oui, il a hésité.

\- Entre qui et qui ?

\- Serpentard et Serdaigle, durant presque quatre minutes. Assez pour se poser la question et pas assez pour que ça soit un exploit, comparé à McGonagall.

Harry s'écroula de nouveau contre l'oreiller le cœur battant. William se tourna pour se pencher sur lui et caressa son torse avant d'enfouir sa tête contre son cou.

\- Ça ne veut rien dire, fit Harry, ne pas avoir le même patronus ne veut rien dire.

\- Peut-être, mais tu comprends quand je dis que c'est un peu triste.

\- Oui, je comprends.

Harry poussa William et posa ses pieds au sol.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

\- Allons voir ! Allons voir à quoi il ressemble, d'accord ?

\- Harry ?

Le blond enfilait déjà ses mocassins et William se dépêcha de mettre un pull et ses chaussures.

En silence, ils retournèrent dans leur salle et Harry se plaça au centre baguette en main.

\- Attend, Harry ! Ecoute, tu peux garder ça pour toi.

\- Non, c'est bon. Je veux te le montrer, Will… Je… J'aimerais que tu le vois. S'il ne ressemble pas au tien… Je… J'avais des amis qui s'aimaient et pourtant leurs patronus n'étaient pas le même. Ce n'est pas grave mais si tu le vois, je pense que je serais moins inquiet.

William se recula et observa Harry avec étonnement essayant de chercher ce qui n'allait pas. Harry semblait terrifié à l'idée de montrer son patronus. Le brun avait bien suivi les notes qu'ils avaient tous inscrites. En prenant de l'avance, ils s'étaient tous grandement documentés. Créer un patronus, c'était dévoiler son âme, montrer ce que l'on était au fond de soi. Lui avait été plus que surpris en découvrant un lion, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Mais ça devait bien vouloir dire quelque chose, il avait vu dans le regard d'Harry que ce dernier n'était même pas étonné et ça le faisait se sentir bien de savoir qu'Harry le connaissait, dans le fond. Ce n'était pas tant le fait de ne pas avoir le même patronus que lui qui le chagrinait, même s'il devait avouer être jaloux de James, Lily, Sirius et Severus. Ce qui le rendait triste, c'était le fait qu'il n'était pas capable de deviner la nature profonde d'Harry. Il avait beau penser bien le connaître, il résidait toujours une immense part de mystère.

Mais cette nuit, Harry voulait lui montrer. Il l'avait senti déterminé à garder ça pour lui, mais aujourd'hui il avait l'air prêt et William était trop heureux de le voir pour l'empêcher plus que ça... Alors il s'assit dans le canapé et attendit.

Harry, lui, était à mille lieux de ce genre de préoccupation. Il n'avait qu'une chose à l'esprit : si par malheur, ou bonheur, il ne savait pas trop comment l'exprimer, il se retrouvait avec un cerf, il était déterminé à dire la vérité. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de sortir une excuse bidon... A vrai dire, il n'avait même pas réfléchi à une excuse. Il cracherait le morceau, tout simplement.

Il tendit sa baguette et exécuta le geste adéquat.

\- _Spero patronum_.

C'était bien un animal à quatre pattes, c'était bien un animal qui pouvait courir à travers les bois, c'était bien un animal qu'on pouvait chevaucher.

Mais ce n'était définitivement pas un cerf...

Harry porta sa main à son front et se mit à rire, d'un rire brisé. Il aurait dû s'en douter, il aurait même pu y penser lui-même. A présent, il se demandait si ce n'était pas le patronus de sa baguette au lieu d'être le sien. Ce qui était stupide, c'était sa magie, ses souvenirs...

William n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il aurait du s'en douter, il aurait presque pu le parier en vérité. Harry était trop _exceptionnel_ à ses yeux pour former quelque chose d'aussi banal qu'un simple animal. Il se leva doucement et tourna autour de la créature magique qui battait de son sabot dans un silence religieux.

\- Un sombral…

Sa forme cadavérique et son air spectral offraient une vision presque horrifique de la bête mais William était plus subjugué qu'apeuré. Il fallait bien que ça soit une créature magique. William avait l'impression de toucher une nouvelle perspective du doigt. Doucement, quelque part au fond de son cerveau, les pièces d'un immense puzzle s'imbriquaient et il avait l'impression de voir quelque chose. De voir que l'existence d'Harry était presque anormale. Il releva les yeux vers le blond qui avait baissé la tête et gardé sa main contre son front.

William traversa la volute magique et enlaça Harry.

\- Merci, souffla le brun.

Il entendit un drôle de bruit s'échapper de la bouche d'Harry et durant un moment, il crut que le garçon allait s'effondrer en larmes contre lui. Comme il avait envie de savoir ce que tout ça signifiait... Des tas de questions s'amoncelaient à l'intérieur de sa bouche et il n'aurait fallu qu'un mot d'Harry pour qu'il les pose toutes. Mais Harry passa ses bras autour de lui et, au lieu de parler, embrassa l'intérieur de son cou.

William fut tenté de le repousser mais n'y parvint pas. C'était une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire, repousser les baisers d'Harry serait comme le tuer.

Harry n'y arrivait pas. Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'il était, d'où il venait, ce qu'il devait faire. C'était impossible et maintenant que la bête sombre, qui était censée le représenter, s'évaporait doucement, il ne se sentait plus la force d'avouer quoi que ce soit.

Il était incapable de dire ce qui l'en empêchait. Il était sûrement juste terrifié. Il avait fini par se faire à cette nouvelle vie. Il avait fini par envisager de nouveaux objectifs, un nouvel avenir. Plus d'espoir encore. Ça lui paraissait terriblement déplacé de parler d'un monde qui n'existait plus, de personnes qui n'existaient pas encore... D'événements qui ne s'étaient pas produit et qui ne se produiraient jamais.

Ce n'était plus le moment.

D'un geste avide, il poussa William sur le canapé et le brun se laissa faire. Sa main se débarrassa de ses lunettes rapidement. Ses gestes étaient désordonnés et imprécis, pourtant le brun se laissait faire, ouvrait la bouche pour laisser la langue d'Harry se faufiler contre la sienne. Soulevait son bassin pour laisser Harry retirer son bas de pyjama et son boxer. Aidait Harry à se libérer de ses propres vêtements.

Le contact chaud et doux de ses cuisses contre les siennes le fit gémir un peu trop fort mais Harry s'en fichait. Il commença à se frotter contre William avec une grâce presque féline, sifflant entre ses dents à chaque fois que leurs sexes se frottaient l'un contre l'autre. Les mains du blond vinrent se perdre dans ses cheveux noirs et il scruta avec une tendresse infinie le fond des prunelles vertes d'Harry.

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se laissèrent aller à ces caresses intimes sans se détacher une seule seconde. William aurait voulu faire plein de chose avec ses mains : serrer les fesses d'Harry, caresser son dos, griffer ses épaules ou le pénétrer de quelques doigts... Mais il était hypnotisé. Tout ce qu'il fut capable de faire fut de passer ses bras autour de la nuque d'Harry et de rapprocher son visage du sien pour fixer sans relâche les deux cercles émeraude amincis par les pupilles dilatées d'Harry. Il se doutait que ses yeux devaient refléter le même genre de phénomène. C'était comme voir leurs deux bracelets.

De l'or et du vert.

Le bassin d'Harry ondula avec plus d'ardeur. La friction de leurs sexes lui tirait des feulements de plaisir. Aucun d'eux n'avait l'air de vouloir rompre leurs soupirs d'extase par un baiser. Ils s'écoutaient gémir l'un contre l'autre. Ils mimaient un acte sexuel sans vraiment se laisser prendre au jeu mais c'était suffisant. Suffisant pour que l'intensité du moment fasse venir Harry. Suffisant pour que le sperme qui s'étala sur la peau de William le fasse jouir à son tour entre leurs ventres.

Essoufflé et pantelant, Harry se laissa tomber contre lui et William plongea ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

\- Dis moi… A quoi tu pensais ?

Harry frotta doucement son visage contre lui.

\- A mes parents.

Il sentit Harry prendre une grande inspiration.

\- A mon premier vol en balai. A mes anciens amis, à mes nouveaux amis. A notre premier baiser, celui que j'ai demandé, à nos vacances. A plein de choses tout ce qui me donnait de l'espoir, tout ce qui m'en donne encore. Je n'avais pas d'idée précise, j'ai juste… Pensé à ceux que j'aimais.

William ne répondit rien et se contenta de caresser du bout des doigts la nuque d'Harry. C'était déjà plus qu'il n'avait espéré entendre.

 **OooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

-Vous avez vu ce qui est écrit !? Bien sûr que vous l'avez lu, suis-je bête !

Lucius fit un petit sourire qu'Harry ne vit pas, trop occupé à faire les cents pas en tenant un livre à la main. Il avait presque cru qu'au dernier moment, Harry refuserait de venir chez lui mais ce dernier avait confirmé sa venue. Il était même arrivé pile à l'heure. Lucius s'était retenu de faire des commentaires sur sa tenue. Harry était arrivé habillé d'une simple chemise blanche trop grande pour lui et d'un pantalon noir au tissu improbable que le Serpentard avait appelé « jean » en voyant l'air circonspect de Lucius.

Il ne décela cependant aucune fausse note lors de leur dîner. Tout s'était passé dans une ambiance électrisante. Lucius se surprenait à réellement apprécier ce moment en la compagnie d'Harry. Au départ, ça avait été une curiosité étrange à propos de leur pacte. Il s'était demandé si ça mènerait réellement quelque part, si Harry n'essayait tout simplement pas de chercher de quoi le discréditer... Ce qui aurait pu être légitime.

Mais Harry se fichait bien de la politique. Ils ne mirent aucun sujet du genre sur le tapis. Lucius avait abandonné l'idée de le rallier à sa cause _;_ à la place, il se laissait porter par les récits d'Harry. Ils échangeaient à propos de Quidditch, de Poudlard, de passages secrets et de cours et de théories magiques farfelues.

La discussion devint plus tendue vers le dessert, voire extrêmement houleuse quand, sans le vouloir, ils se mirent à discuter d'un sujet fâcheux : les elfes de maison.

Lucius soutenait qu'ils valaient moins que des animaux et qu'il ne fallait pas s'attendre à un comportement intéressant de leur part. Harry, qui gardait en mémoire tout ce que Dobby ferait ou avait fait pour lui, s'énerva presque en soutenant le contraire. S'en suivit un débat animé sur la place des créatures magiques dans le monde sorcier, sujet qui bifurqua évidemment sur la supériorité des sorciers et le dénigrement des autres espèces, tels les loups-garous ou les gobelins.

Harry ne pouvait croire qu'un homme intelligent comme Lucius pouvait penser de cette façon. Ça l'étonnait plus que tout. Il avait de quoi s'instruire, ça avait été un élève brillant. Il fallait croire qu'on n'effaçait pas plus de vingt ans d'éducation butée et raciste d'un claquement de doigt.

Harry s'était forcé à reprendre son calme. Il n'y avait que les imbéciles qui ne changeaient pas d'avis et il voulait faire des efforts pour comprendre Lucius. L'aristocrate avait fini par ne pas envenimer la situation en voyant qu'Harry avait pris sur lui pour ne pas être totalement odieux. Il ne l'avouerait pas immédiatement, il mettrait longtemps avant de le comprendre, mais Lucius avait tout de même apprécié cet échange enflammé sur leurs idées contraires. Ça avait été exultant et amusant dans une moindre mesure.

Harry semblait être un garçon toujours prêt à faire de grands discours et pourtant, il hachait ses phrases au couteau, sortait ses remarques avec piquant. Il pouvait parfois parler d'un ton calme, puis amusé, et pouvait l'instant d'après devenir polaire ou hurler avec rage. Contrairement à Lucius, qui affectait de garder ses réserves et conserver une maîtrise de sa voix quasi parfaite, il se plaisait à voir toutes les facettes d'Harry.

Et maintenant, il s'amusait de le voir tourner en rond dans sa bibliothèque, s'arrêter le temps de lire un passage à haute voix. Demander à Lucius son avis sur telle ou telle formule, sur le nom d'un homme ou d'une femme qu'il avait l'impression de connaître. Recouper certains livres avec d'autres et s'émerveiller de ce qu'il découvrait.

\- Je suis curieux, que pensez-vous de ça : « Derwin Hygway maîtrisait à la perfection le sort de fluctuation sans aucune baguette et l'appliquait sur son propre corps. Ainsi, il pouvait changer d'état à son bon vouloir, passant du solide au liquide pour devenir aussi vaporeux que le gaz. » Un sort de magie noire, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- En effet.

\- L'avez-vous essayé ?

Lucius fit tourner le liquide ambré qui se trouvait dans son verre et afficha un sourire forcé.

\- Je me garde bien de le faire. Le fait d'user de la magie sans baguette est déjà bien difficile en soi, je n'ai aucune envie de perdre la vie en changeant d'aspect. Imaginons que je devienne une flaque et que je sois incapable de retrouver mon apparence, je n'ose même pas imaginer une mort plus idiote.

A sa grande surprise Harry partit dans un fou rire. Le même genre de rire que Narcissa pouvait avoir parfois. Etait-il drôle à son insu ? se demanda Lucius. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait d'amusant dans sa phrase, pourtant voir le Serpentard rire sans se cacher lui réchauffa étrangement le cœur.

\- Vous savez, dit-il, que la plupart des élèves de l'école de magie de Uagadou* pratique la magie sans baguette.

Lucius posa son verre et Harry en profita pour ranger le livre et s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face du sien.

\- Rien ne le prouve.

\- Parce que c'est un continent où vous ne mettez pas les pieds.

\- La fédération internationale de la magie ne permet pas ce genre de petite excentricité.

\- Qu'en savez vous ? Ils n'ont pas de baguette donc ils ne sont pas bridés, ils ont une autre façon d'appréhender la magie. Ils ne se font pas prendre parce qu'ils sont doués, parce que leurs corps et la seule passerelle dont ils ont besoin pour pratiquer la magie.

\- Où avez-vous lu ça ?

\- « Traités des écoles magiques et de l'apprentissage magique à travers le monde. »

\- Ce ne sont que des rumeurs.

\- Personnellement, j'y crois et vous y croyez aussi. Quand les enfants montrent leurs premiers signes magiques, ils n'ont pas encore de baguette.

\- Et c'est d'autant plus dangereux, c'est pour cette raison qu'un enfant qui ne…

Lucius s'arrêta mais Harry lui sourit. Un sourire légèrement affligé.

\- C'est pour ça que les parents qui ne sont pas des sorciers ne devraient pas exister.

Harry leva sa main et Lucius accrocha son regard à ses doigts.

\- _Aguamenti_ , murmura-t-il

Aussitôt de l'eau s'échappa de la main d'Harry, ce n'était pas grand-chose, juste un mince filet. Mais c'était déjà ça. De la magie sans baguette. Cela faisait presque un an qu'il s'entraînait en secret. Faire brûler du papier sans baguette et sans formuler de sort, il y arrivait, mais faire apparaître de l'eau avait été plus compliqué.

\- On habitue les enfants à user d'un canalisateur alors qu'on pourrait être plus que ça.

\- Vous maîtrisez d'autres sorts du même genre ?

Harry serra ses doigts en un poing pour faire disparaître l'eau.

\- Rien de bien méchant, et puis j'aime ma baguette.

\- Je crois que ce n'est pas pour rien que la baguette se lie à un sorcier et ce n'est pas pour rien que nous nous y attachons autant. Elle augmente notre puissance, faire de la magie sans baguette est plus ou moins sans intérêt si l'on ne désire rien d'autre que du peu que la magie peut nous offrir.

\- Je suis d'accord. Mais la baguette n'est pas le seul objet magique qui procure se sentiment de puissance, fit Harry.

Il se pencha un peu plus sur le fauteuil, ses deux bras croisés sur l'accotoir, et Lucius put voir briller le bracelet de jade à son poignet. Même sous la lumière du feu, l'éclat du bijou ne vacillait pas.

\- Vous imaginez, poursuivit-il, dans le monde se trouve tout un tas de créations magiques qui permettent tant de choses...

\- Vous avez l'intention de devenir un chasseur d'artefacts ?

\- Et bien, ça pourrait être amusant... Barjow et Beurk n'ont qu'à bien se tenir !

Lucius laissa échapper un petit rire qui fit agrandir les lèvres d'Harry en un immense sourire.

\- Vous êtes plein de surprises, Harry Adams.

\- Et vous aimez ça.

\- Je ne le nie pas.

Harry se leva et Lucius haussa un sourcil.

\- J'ai largement dépassé le couvre feu, je crois. Il est temps pour moi de rentrer.

Lucius se leva à son tour.

\- Ajustons notre prochain rendez-vous dans deux semaines. Je ne serai pas à Poudlard durant les vacances.

\- Ce qui me laisse un peu de temps pour vous concocter une sortie digne de ce nom...

\- Ne vous torturez pas trop les méninges, je ne suis pas difficile. Ce genre de soirée me va très bien aussi.

L'héritier Malfoy lui adressa un sourire affable et Harry le lui rendit.

 **OooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

\- Plus je regarde ce que tu fais et plus je trouve que tu es doué.

Harry attira un autre parchemin à lui pour étudier les croquis de Regulus. Pour le moment, il n'avait qu'un seul sujet de prédilection : Feutenfer. L'immense animal était un modèle patient mais aux poses limitées. Il ne faisait que dormir, manger et dormir encore.

\- Peut-être devrions-nous retenter de voler, pour qu'il nous suive ?

\- Hagrid m'a dit qu'il volait parfois, la nuit. Je ne crois pas que tu puisses dessiner sans soleil.

\- Non, en effet… Tu trouves vraiment que je suis doué ?

Harry sourit et rangea de façon égale les feuilles de parchemin.

\- Je ne serais pas contre un autre tableau du même genre que j'ai eu à Noël.

Les joues pâles de Regulus rosirent légèrement. Harry observa le garçon à la dérobée. Le second des Black était à présent un peu plus grand que lui et ses cheveux noirs ondulaient autour de son visage. C'était vrai qu'il était moins beau que Sirius, mais il était agréable à regarder. Harry avait remarqué qu'en dehors de leurs petits moments à deux, le jeune homme avait un regard aussi dur que William. Mais il abandonnait son air sombre dès qu'il se retrouvait seul avec Harry.

Le blond se demandait alors si Regulus se sentait vraiment bien. S'il était entouré d'amis.

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais reparler à ton frère ?

\- Est-ce qu'il veut me parler ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Je ne suis pas un idiot, Harry. Ton amie Lily et James Potter sont le couple phare de Poudlard, Lily est une de tes meilleures amies, non ? Et Sirius est le meilleur ami de Potter, je ne doute pas qu'il t'arrive de le croiser ou de discuter avec lui.

\- Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas m'en parler mais il reste ton frère.

Regulus cessa de dessiner et braqua son regard gris vers Harry.

\- Non, il ne l'est plus. Il a cessé de l'être dès le moment où il a quitté la maison pour aller vivre je ne sais où. Peut-être chez Potter.

\- Tu aimerais savoir où il vit ?

\- Quelle importance que je le sache ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il reviendra chez nous... Et même s'il le faisait, ma mère ne l'accueillerait sûrement pas de la meilleure des façons. Sirius a choisi de ne plus faire partie de notre famille, je ne serais pas aussi ingrat. Je crois que tu t'inquiètes pour rien, Harry. Moi et Sirius avons les mêmes parents mais je ne crois pas que nous soyons réellement frères.

Regulus baissa immédiatement les yeux à la fin de sa phrase parce qu'il savait ce qu'il verrait sur le visage d'Harry. Il y verrait de la compassion et de la tristesse, et il n'était pas en mesure de supporter ça dans le regard de son ami. Il se devait d'être fort, courageux et digne de sa famille. Il était important, il était plus important que Sirius et il le prouverait. Il releva la tête en entendant le soupir d'Harry.

\- Excuse-moi, Regulus, de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas.

\- Non ! C'est bon… Tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Mais je te promets que ça va aller.

Harry n'ajouta rien mais il était de moins en moins sûr que ça irait. Il commençait à presque croire que le futur de Regulus était inéluctable.

 **OooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Le mois de Décembre, en plus d'amener la neige et le froid, apporta aux Serpentard une autre victoire au Quidditch contre les Serdaigle, clôturant les matches de l'année 1976. Rebecca avait définitivement abandonné l'idée de battre Harry et envisageait de laisser son poste d'attrapeur l'année suivante.

\- De toute manière, avec les ASPICs, je serais plus occupée à travailler qu'à me démener pour gagner... Et toi, James ?

\- Abandonner le Quidditch durant ma dernière année ?! Sûrement pas ! Et j'espère qu'Adams non plus ! Non seulement j'aurai tous mes ASPICs, mais en plus je gagnerai cette coupe !

Harry s'emmitoufla encore plus dans la couverture et Lily se serra contre lui en soufflant sur son chocolat chaud.

\- Peut-être ferais-je l'effort de te laisser la seconde place, Potter, mais ne t'attends pas à gagner quoique ce soit... Ni cette année, ni l'année prochaine.

Avant que James ne puisse répondre quoique ce soit, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur Sirius, William et Severus.

\- Puisque je te dis que c'est possible !

\- Je n'en ai aucune envie. Je ne me donnerai pas en spectacle, je ne ferai pas ça. Je n'ai aucune envie d'être humilié.

\- Oh, par Merlin Severus ! C'est juste une danse !

William se détacha rapidement du duo et s'empressa de venir s'asseoir contre Lily qui tendait la couverture.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Sirius a voulu inviter Severus au bal de fin d'année et s'est pris un râteau, ricana William.

\- Je ne me suis pas pris un râteau ! râla Sirius. Severus, je ne te dis pas de t'habiller en fille !

\- Encore heureux, grinça-t-il.

\- Je dis juste que ça serait sympa de danser tous les deux.

\- Je ne veux pas danser, je ne sais pas danser et je ne voix pas pourquoi je danserais avec toi.

Sirius afficha un air profondément vexé mais Severus fit semblant de ne rien voir.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligés de danser dans la Grande Salle.

\- Et où veux-tu qu'on danse ?

\- Ici, bien sûr, fit Lily. On va organiser notre propre bal, avec juste nous !

\- Juste notre groupe ?

\- Oui, on fêtera rapidement le nouvel an dans la Grande Salle avec les autres élèves et ensuite, on fera vraiment la fête ici, dit-elle avec un sourire conspirateur.

Harry fit basculer sa tête contre l'épaule de Lily et ferma les yeux.

\- C'est une idée brillante, dit-il, mais je vais probablement faire l'impasse sur la première partie.

\- Tu plaisantes ! s'exclama James. On est censés s'amuser tous ensemble !

\- C'est bon, Potter, tout le monde sait ce qu'il va se passer, tu vas ouvrir le bal en invitant notre Lily et danser une valse renversante, toute la salle sera éblouie par sa grâce et ta beauté, on vous applaudira, on psalmodiera votre nom et tu auras droit à un immense bain de foule, rétorqua William. Je suis déjà épuisé rien qu'en y pensant !

\- Le jour où j'aurais besoin d'un mentaliste, Chester, je saurais où sonner…

William lui fit un clin d'œil et James se contenta de sourire en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry appréciait ce genre de moment avec une saveur particulière. Avec l'impression que tout allait bien dans sa petite bulle. Tout pour repousser une éventuelle perturbation qui viendrait en fin de semaine.

Doucement, il essaya de chasser l'image de Lucius de son esprit en se laissant bercer par les voix de William, James et Lily. A présent, il n'avait qu'une hâte : que les vacances de Noël approchent pour voir ses grands-parents et passer un moment rempli de cette même tranquillité. Il voulait profiter au maximum de cette douce euphorie et en savourer chaque minute.

.

.

A suivre.

 **Uagadou*** : Est l'école de magie africaine, situé dans les montagnes de la Lune, on y apprend la magie sans baguette et la plupart des élèves sont des animagus confirmé. (source Pottermore)

 **Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus. Désolée de poster tard. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire si ça vous a plu. Koeur sur vous.**


	50. Soif de savoir

Bonsoir le monde, bonsoir les gens.

Je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie ce soir parce que ce n'est pas passionnant mais…non rien en fait XD. Je ne vous retiens pas plus, d'abord les reviews et ensuite…le fameux chapitre.

 **Krankar Volund** : Lucius à peut-être abandonné cette idée mais…il reste le chasseur de tête de Voldemort. C'est vrai que du coup on se demande tous quel genre de patronus il aurait eut avec une vie normale. J'avoue que pour Remus je suis partagée, je ne sais pas si ça se fait d'aimer ses propres personnages XD, mais j'ai beaucoup d'amour pour Migale, pourtant j'adore Teddy aussi. Même si dans la famille des Tonks mon cœur fond pour Andromeda. Erf je n'ai toujours pas corrigé la faute, je le ferais quand j'aurais plus de temps, je manque vraiment de temps. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Angelyoru** : Ah j'ai réussis à surprendre quelques un d'entre vous ça me rassure dis donc. Huhu contente que les petites escapades nocturnes de nos tourtereaux te fassent autant plaisir. J'espère que tu aimeras toujours la suite. Koeur sur toi.

 **Chapel Lucie** : C'est-à-dire ? tu trouves que c'est trop calme pour le moment XD. Je suis navrée mais je crois…que ça bouge dans deux ou trois chapitres, enfin je n'en suis plus sur parce que moi je suis loin devant vous XD.

 **V.M. Desgrec** : d'accord donc ta sœur c'est Lela des mers ? J'ai bon ? Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir pris pour une fille XD, je ne ferais plus cette erreur. Motive là, j'adore les compliments haha ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, Koeur sur toi !

 **Mlle Mystre** : Jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles je tiens parole MAIS ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais réunionnaise ! JE LE SUIS AUSSI ! Enfin je suis née à Paris mais mes parents sont à la réunion en ce moment (quoique, ils rentrent demain). Ah je suis désolée de te faire veiller tard, malheureusement je termine le travail à 20h30 et je n'arrive chez moi que vers 22h. Sorry ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Gros koeur sur toi ! (j'aurais jamais deviné ça tu vois).

 **Lela des mers** : Une prochaine fois…huhuhu. J'ai plein d'idée de fic, j'ai plein de fic en cours d'écriture. J'en ai une autre qui sera aussi coupé en deux parties, je peux te donner le titre si tu veux (c'est mon deuxième super projet). Ça s'appelle « la théorie des corps ». Mais je n'en dis pas plus mouhahah. Tu as 13 ans ! A ton âge je n'avais même pas internet ! C'est quoi cette jeunesse décadente qui traine si tard le soir XD. Au moins tu fais tes devoirs…bravo ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Guest** : je vais essayer mais je ne promets rien, j'ai un peu de mal avec le perso de Severus Rogue en général:/.

 **Marie** : merci beaucoup, j'espère qu'elle continuera à te faire plaisir longtemps. Koeur sur toi.

 **Yume resonnance** : Je crois aussi qu'il faut le voir très positivement pour Harry. Je suis ravie que ça te paraisse logique. Haha oui c'est pas passé loin pour William dis donc. Aaahh Dobby la pire mort du livre selon moi, j'étais vraiment pas bien XD, pourtant c'est fou comme je l'ai détesté quand il a empêché Harry d'aller à Poudlard. J'espère que les chapitres suivant te plairont. Gros koeur sur toi.

 **A.F** : Remus fait chavirer le cœur de tous les poufsouffle on dirait XD. Je crois que Sirius veut tout trop vite XD, il a du croire que tout était déjà joué avec Severus haha. Alors déjà tu as très bien compris que c'était un Tanuki XD, en fait dans mon esprit c'était une petite référence au Kitsune et au Tanuki, donc Cassie et Rebecca. Et c'était aussi pour Shaman King huhu. Ta question à propos de Voldemort est pertinente et je te rassure, je ne laisse pas ça de coté. Haha Regulus cet enfant perdu ! J'ai effectivement une autre fic sur le feu. Je n'en suis même pas à la moitié et il y a déjà selon moi plus de dix chapitres, elle sera longue et en deux parties. J'espère la terminer d'ici juillet et je pense que je la posterais plus rapidement que Two birds. Dans tout les cas j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Luffynette** : Tu le détestes carrément XD. Mhh d'accord je ne peux pas t'en vouloir parce que je suis team Drarry, mais bon ça n'arrivera pas avant un bon moment. J'espère tout de même que la suite te plaira.

 **LuluHawaiMalfoy** : Bingo ! Merci de trouver que le lion va bien à William ça me fait hyper plaisir. Mhh tout ce que je peux faire c'est te laisser imaginer si Harry leur dira un jour. Merci pour tes compliments et ta lecture. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **Baekjeong** : Bon je crois que ce chapitre est pour toi aussi XD. Voici la suite et j'espère que tu aimeras.

 **Cilandra** : j'avoue que je ne comprends rien non plus à l'appli fanfiction sur portable, personnellement j'ai vite lâché l'affaire. Tout d'abord merci pour tes compliments, ensuite concernant la fin du livre I, je pourrais te dire que la notion d'Happy end est relative mais pour ce qui est de William et Harry c'est sûr que ça ne sera pas un « et ils vécurent heureux pour toujours ». Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup le couple Sirius/ Severus ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Koeur sur toi.

 **Serpenta** : Hello ! Si si je t'assure, je connais cette frustration, je suis aussi une lectrice XD. Il fallait contrebalancer le moment de fluff, pourtant je trouve qu'entre Harry et William c'est aussi apaisant (c'est même beaucoup trop calme non ? il serait temps de donner un petit coup de pied dans la fourmilière). Je crois en effet qu'on ne peut pas nier le fait qu'Harry est bien le maître de la mort et j'adore ce principe. Un dragon c'était peut-être trop gros, mais si ça se trouve le patronus de Charlie Weasley est un dragon ! Haha je suis contente de t'avoir surprise pour le patronus de William ! J'espère que l'attente n'était pas trop longue ! Voici la suite ! Koeur sur toi et merci encore !

 **Millon** : Salut toi ! Effectivement tu avais raison et donc…Félicitation petite tricheuse XD. Bon comme tu as trouvé pour le patronus je peux bien te donner une information sur les bracelets…Sur le bracelet d'Harry se sont des crochets de serpents et sur celui de William des crocs de lion. Je viens de t'en dire beaucoup là XD. Mais je t'assure que la réponse approche. Globalement tout les moments avec Peter sentent mauvais XD. Il est toujours là au mauvais moment celui-là. Mais il a tout de même un rôle fondamental. J'espère que tu aimeras ce que j'ai préparé ! GROS koeur sur toi !

 **Quetsche** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant. Koeur sur toi !

 **Guest** : Mais…snirf, elle n'est pas complète et apparemment elle est abandonnée cette fic.

Merci encore et toujours à **Titou Douh** qui reste celle qui corrige cette fanfiction. Koeur sur elle et bonne lecture à vous.

.

 **SOIF DE SAVOIR**

 **«O** ne seems to hear

Words of good cheer

From ev'rywhere

Filling the air."

Christmas songs. Carol of the bells

.

.

Harry réajusta le badge qui venait d'être accroché sur sa poitrine puis releva les yeux vers Lucius.

L'homme était en pleine discussion avec un des employés de la bibliothèque et Harry ne tenta même pas de suivre l'échange qui avait lieu sous ses yeux. Il était bien trop accaparé par l'immense hall dans lequel il se trouvait.

Ce n'était pas l'entrée principale de la bibliothèque magique de Londres. Lucius Malfoy les avait fait passer par un autre endroit. Il allait de surprise en surprise c'était donc comme ça que l'héritier s'y prenait pour amadouer tout le monde ?

Harry devait reconnaître que l'argent faisait de vrais miracles. S'il y avait réfléchi plus tôt, il aurait usé de tout l'argent du coffre de sa famille pour acheter le ministère entier. Mais il avait été élevé comme un pauvre et avait continué de vivre comme ça. Pourtant, aujourd'hui il se sentait un peu comme un prince, à entrer par les portes secrètes de la bibliothèque.

\- Harry, nous pouvons y aller.

Harry reporta son attention sur Lucius qui affichait un mince sourire.

\- Comment avez-vous fait ?

\- Un des employés me devait une faveur. Je pense que ce n'est pas trop cher payé.

Harry ne fit aucun commentaire et suivit Lucius dans les longs couloirs de la bibliothèque, jusqu'à une entrée de service que lui présenta l'employé en question.

\- Vous pouvez déposer vos baguettes ici. Ça ne sert à rien de les cacher, il y a un portail qui détecte tout objet magique.

L'employé leur présentait une boite et Lucius posa sa baguette sans faire d'histoire. Harry sortit la sienne et hésita un peu, puis la laissa tomber. L'homme poussa la porte et laissa Lucius entrer en premier Harry sur ses pas.

Le couloir dans lequel ils arrivèrent était long. Sur les cotés, tous les deux mètres, se trouvait une statue à l'effigie d'un lion et d'un aigle. Harry supposa que ça devait fonctionner comme la bibliothèque principale. Les statues devaient prendre vie si elles sentaient un danger. Avant ça, il y avait deux autres statues plus grandes qui gardaient le début du couloir. Elles avaient l'apparence de sirènes et tenaient entre leurs mains un énorme trident. L'employé déposa la boite sur le côté et passa en premier, suivi de Lucius. Harry leur emboîta le pas et n'eut pas le temps de traverser que les deux tridents, qui avaient bougé à une vitesse surprenante, lui bloquèrent le chemin.

L'employait écarquilla les yeux.

\- Vous avez une deuxième baguette !?

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non !

Harry ouvrit sa cape et montra qu'il ne possédait rien. Puis l'éclat vert de son bracelet se refléta dans ses yeux. Il le retira et recula pour le poser dans la boite. Quand il revint vers les statues, les deux sirènes relevèrent leurs tridents. Harry s'avança prudemment.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas… Qu'il était magique.

L'employé le toisa du regard.

\- Peut-être que c'est infime, mais c'est suffisant pour elles. Faites un aller retour et après sortez.

\- Bien, fit Lucius légèrement contrarié.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry se sentit aussi mal qu'un garçon qui venait de désobéir et qui avait réellement fait une erreur. Sentiment qui se dissipa dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur la première vitrine. Quelque chose de bizarre engourdissait ses membres et il se sentit étrangement mal. Lucius posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Ce sont les barrières magiques de protection. Plus tu t'en approches, plus elles t'affaiblissent. Ce n'est pas la même magie que Poudlard, sinon tous les élèves tomberaient dans les pommes.

\- Ce ne sont pas que les barrières, chuchota Harry, ce sont aussi les statues ?

Lucius leva le nez vers l'aigle de pierre qui avait légèrement tourné la tête vers eux.

\- En effet. Animer des statues de pierre est un travail fastidieux et épuisant, il doit sûrement y avoir beaucoup de sorciers pour garder le lien magique stable. Ou alors c'est une création magique extrêmement ancienne et puissante.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

\- Vous ne savez pas ?

\- Non, Adams, je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne. Mais peut-être qu'un des livres ici présent en garde farouchement le secret.

Harry observa le premier livre puis posa les yeux sur l'écriteau.

\- « Loi de métamorphose universelle ». Dernière édition 1163, par Shizoku Kazei.

\- Il n'y a pas de traduction pour celui-ci, de ce que j'ai entendu. Il répertorie toutes les transformations d'animagi ou autres et il est écrit en japonais. Il ne parle pas uniquement de sorcier qui se transforme en animal mais aussi d'animaux pouvant se transformer en humain.

\- Comme le mythe du Tanuki et du Kitsune ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas appeler ça un mythe, je pense. Surtout lorsque que tu es un sorcier.

Harry sourit. Ils continuèrent leur marche sous le regard presque assassin des statues, passant devant des ouvrages tous aussi incroyables les uns que les autres, et même Lucius s'émerveillait des livres qui s'y trouvaient. Ils étaient aussi novices l'un que l'autre. Agrandissant les yeux devant le livre de Babel qui n'avait plus été ouvert depuis que la tour avait était détruite, livre censé contenir l'alphabet que les hommes avaient utilisé pour tenter de monter aux cieux, ainsi que les plans de la tour elle-même.

Ils restèrent un long moment devant un énorme grimoire appelé « Glossaire des dimensions » et Harry faillit en tomber dans les pommes : la seule page sur laquelle était ouvert le livre tourbillonnait vers quelque chose d'attirant et il avait voulut se rapprocher, mais la barrière avait fait son travail et ils durent s'en éloigner.

Ils passèrent devant une traduction interdite du Necronomicon, devant le livre d'or des traités inter-espèces, un livre sur les invocations, un traité sur les sabbats interdits et devant une bible noire... Mais ce qui captiva le plus Harry fut le _Livre des ombres_. Un livre écrit par Ekrizdis, l'homme à l'origine de la construction d'Azkaban. Le premier endroit où avaient été découverts les détraqueurs.

\- On dit que les détraqueurs n'étaient pas la pire chose qui ait été découverte à Azkaban. Je crois que personne n'aimerait y mettre les pieds.

\- Vous avez déjà fait face à un détraqueur ?

Lucius fit non de la tête et nul doute que ce n'était pas dans ses projets. Harry se demanda alors si l'héritier des Malfoy savait former un patronus, mais il avait la sensation que poser la question serait vraiment très mal venu. Plus il se promenait dans cette bibliothèque et plus l'envie de revenir pour le petit carnet du roi des gobelins se faisait pressante. Harry avait la drôle de sensation que c'était important, de la même façon qu'il avait eu la sensation que le vif d'or renfermait quelque chose. Des fois, son instinct le trompait, enfin c'était arrivé souvent, mais cette fois-ci, il était sûr de ça. Il aurait besoin de ce livre en quelque sorte, et plus encore depuis qu'il venait de se rendre compte que son bracelet était vraiment magique.

Leur exploration dura presque une heure. Quand ils revinrent vers l'employé, ils avaient largement fait le tour.

L'homme leur rendit leurs baguettes et le bracelet d'Harry, que le blond s'empressa de remettre autour de son poignet.

Une fois dehors, Harry était toujours émerveillé de ce qu'il venait de vivre. Même si la plupart des livres étaient des ouvrages dédiés à la magie noire, il en était époustouflé. Il était déjà en train de s'imaginer parler de cette aile à Hermione et la voir devenir folle de jalousie.

\- Avons-nous le temps de prendre un thé ? demanda Lucius.

Harry se tourna vers lui et afficha un sourire conquis. Lucius haussa un sourcil mais son cœur s'emballa un peu trop brusquement. Il avait l'impression d'avancer comme il fallait avec Harry.

Ils s'installèrent dans un café en retrait du Chemin de Traverse et discutèrent tout le temps qu'il restait au Serpentard. Leur conversation tourna principalement autour des livres qu'ils avaient vus, émettant des hypothèses sur le _Glossaire des dimensions,_ ou encore des rumeurs à propos de ce que le _Nécronomicon_ pouvait invoquer, s'accordant à dire que ça ne pouvait pas tomber entre les mains de n'importe quel sorcier mais que ça serait un atout ou une chance d'avoir ces livres en leur possession.

\- Je suis étonné de l'intérêt que vous portez aux livres, d'où est ce que ça vient ?

\- Ce n'est pas uniquement les livres, répondit Harry. J'ai grandi avec presque rien ne m'appartenant. Tout ce que j'ai eu était de seconde main. Le seul objet qui m'appartient plus ou moins est ma baguette. Je dois être une sorte de pie, j'aime ce qui brille, dit-il avec malice.

Ce n'était pas totalement vrai mais pas totalement faux non plus. Harry avait un rapport étrange avec les objets. Il se souvenait très bien de sa fascination du choixpeau, de l'épée de Godric, du carnet de Jedusor ou du livre de Severus. Quand les objets avaient tendance à receler un secret ou à lui offrir une aide providentielle, il avait du mal à passer à côté. Il se rappelait aussi très bien avoir voulu plutôt intensément être en possession des Reliques de la Mort. Finalement, c'était devenu une sorte de lubie. Depuis qu'il avait vu ce livre dans cette bibliothèque, il était en train de se dire qu'il y avait plein de choses qui échappaient à sa compréhension, que le monde était vaste et qu'il avait beaucoup de lacunes. Et peut-être que parmi tout ça, il se trouvait de quoi détruire Voldemort.

\- Je suppose que notre prochain entretien aura lieu en Janvier ?

\- C'est exactement ça. Si cela vous chagrine, vous n'avez qu'à m'écrire.

Lucius tiqua mais Harry vit bien une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux. Ils se serrèrent la main et se séparèrent en silence.

 **OoooooooooOoooooooooO**

Une semaine plus tard, la bibliothèque magique de Londres fut cambriolée. La presse en parla durant tous le mois de décembre. Pourtant, aucun livre de valeur n'avait disparu et la seule statue qui s'était levée pour se battre contre l'intrus avait été retrouvée immobilisée par un sort de glu perpétuelle. Mais ça, la Gazette du Sorcier ne le dévoila pas. Elle ne dévoila pas non plus quel livre avait était volé. En vérité, _quels livres_ avaient été volés.

Trois personnes suivirent avec curiosité cette nouvelle.

D'abord, Lucius Malfoy, qui avait réussi à apprendre que l'aile interdite n'avait pas été forcée et que c'était la salle officielle qui avait été cambriolée, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'envoyer une lettre à Harry Adams pour savoir s'il savait quoi que ce soit.

La réponse d'Harry ne leva pas le doute. Le blond s'était contenté de lui dire qu'il ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait.

Harry aussi avait lu la presse avec avidité, parce qu'il avait trouvé étrange qu'on ne cite pas les livres volés. Et au final, il avait compris que la bibliothèque s'était bien gardée dans dire quoique ce soit parce qu'elle ne voulait pas faire comprendre aux lecteurs qu'on pouvait y voler quelque chose en toute impunité. Et comme les livres n'étaient pas importants, ils avaient sûrement jugé bon de ne pas ébruiter l'affaire.

Et la dernière personne qui s'était intéressée à l'histoire partageait sans le savoir les mêmes convictions qu'Harry.

Il avait pris connaissances des échanges entre Lucius et Harry. Il ne suivait pas leurs discussions mais demandait toujours à l'héritier Malfoy ce qu'il en était, ce qui plaisait au blond, ce qu'il faisait et de quoi ils discutaient. Il avait senti le blocage durant le match de Quidditch et avait fini par préférer s'armer de patience. Cependant, pour lui il n'y avait aucune coïncidence sur le fait que la bibliothèque soit cambriolée juste après le passage d'Adams. Il avait du découvrir quelque chose, il avait du trouver quelque chose d'intéressant et avait sûrement réussi à s'en emparer.

Ce qui rendait Harry Adams, aux yeux de Tom Jedusor, un garçon plein de ressources et vraiment captivant et qu'il ne fallait pas traiter comme un vulgaire pion.

 **OooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Lily Evans poussa les couvertures dans lesquelles elle se trouvait. Elle se frotta les yeux et observa le lit qui se trouvait à côté du sien. Sa sœur Pétunia y dormait à poings fermés, le sourire aux lèvres. Près de la porte se trouvait un autre lit dans lequel dormaient Migale et Rebecca.

La jeune fille se gratta la tête en souriant. Les garçons avaient plus de chance que les couples hétéro, pensa-t-elle. Harry et William partageaient une chambre avec Sirius et Severus et elle était presque sûr qu'ils devaient dormir serrés les uns contre les autres.

Elle posa les pieds au sol et enfila le pull qu'elle avait retiré avant de se coucher. En essayant d'être la plus silencieuse possible, elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et en sortit.

Lily refit le chemin inverse avec assurance. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils se trouvaient tous dans la demeure des Corgan. Son premier mois passé ici lui avait fait connaître l'immense demeure par cœur.

Tout leur groupe avait été invité le temps d'un week-end, avant les fêtes de Noël. Après ça, elle retournerait chez elle en compagnie d'Harry, de Severus et de Pétunia le temps du réveillon. Sirius et James le fêteraient chez les Potter. Migale retournerait chez elle, de même que William. Quant à Rebecca, elle resterait chez Cassie et sa famille ferait, elle, le déplacement.

Le vingt-cinq décembre verrait les adolescents changer d'endroit. James avait déjà invité Severus, Migale, Remus, Sirius et Lily durant la journée. Harry ne serait pas des leur, William ayant déjà décidé de l'amener chez lui, tandis que Cassie et Rebecca seraient chez la jeune fille et Pétunia de nouveau à Londres pour le travail.

Ils avaient donc décidé de passer au moins un week-end entier tous ensemble, s'offrant des cadeaux et fêtant Noël un peu en avance pour le vivre entre amis. Ils avaient fini par tous se coucher vers quatre heures du matin mais Lily avait été incapable de fermer l'œil de la nuit.

Elle se promena dans les couloirs spacieux et lourdement décorés de la riche maison, jusqu'à se rendre sur la terrasse du deuxième étage, où se situaient toutes les chambres. Elle y trouva une des portes de la baie vitrée ouverte et dès qu'elle mit un pied dehors, le froid mordit immédiatement son visage.

Ça ne l'arrêta pas pour autant parce que sur un des bancs en marbre en face de la rambarde était assis Harry Adams. Elle se pressa un peu avant de s'asseoir et de se serrer contre lui.

Harry enlaça presque immédiatement ses épaules et elle posa sa tête contre son torse.

\- Tu ne dors pas.

\- Toi non plus.

\- Je n'y arrive pas, je suis trop contente pour dormir. C'est bizarre ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Et puis Sirius ronfle vraiment fort, je suis surpris que Severus ne soit pas encore debout...

\- Peut-être qu'il aime ça, dit-elle en rigolant.

Harry fit un grand sourire que Lily ne vit pas, elle avait les yeux rivés sur le jardin couvert d'une épaisse couche de brume.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?!

Harry et Lily sursautèrent et se tournèrent en même temps. James marcha vers eux, les mains serrées l'une contre l'autre. Il s'assit à coté d'Harry et se colla à lui.

\- Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

\- Je viens d'arriver, dit Lily.

Harry haussa un peu les épaules.

\- Je suis ici depuis dix minutes, peut-être.

\- Donc on est presque synchro, s'amusa James.

Harry tourna un peu la tête vers son père et vit que le brun affichait un sourire aussi grand que le sien. Le blond posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son père et resserra son étreinte contre sa mère. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de toutes ses forces de graver ce moment dans son esprit. Essayant en pensée de s'imaginer enfant, dans les bras de son père et de sa mère. Et il y réussit sans mal, parce que c'est ce qui était en train de se passer.

Lily respirait contre son cou et James serrait son bras pour se tenir chaud. Il était là où il devait être. Il avait exactement ce qu'il avait toujours désiré : des parents. Ses parents. Contre lui et heureux.

Harry tenta de ravaler le sanglot qui monter dans sa gorge et savoura comme un prince ce doux moment.

\- Ah, il neige ! fit James.

\- Mh, il fait super froid, murmura Harry.

\- On devrait rentrer, ajouta Lily.

Mais aucun d'eux ne bougea. Ils restèrent dans le froid jusqu'à ce que les premiers rayons de soleil ne viennent les aveugler et se mettent à disperser la neige et la brume. Ils restèrent et finirent par s'endormir, jusqu'à ce qu'un elfe de maison ne vienne leur annoncer que le petit déjeuner était servi.

Pourtant, Harry serait bien resté comme ça jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

 **OooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Il n'y avait plus assez de place dans le Poudlard Express pour tous les garder ensemble, ce qui devenait un réel casse-tête. En fait, Sirius seul rendit l'équation des places assises fastidieuses. Harry en rigolait parce qu'il n'avait jamais été autant entouré. Avant c'était juste lui, Ron et Hermione. A présent, il devait composer avec sept personnes de plus. Au final, il se retrouva dans la même cabine que William, Severus, Lily, Remus et Migale, Severus ayant fini par être fatigué des plans sur la comète de Sirius pour qu'ils soient ensemble, de même que Lily qui n'en pouvait plus de voir James tenter des sorts de modification sur le train pour élargir leur cabine.

Harry se contenta de garder la main de William contre la sienne et s'émerveilla de tout le bonheur qu'il était en train de ressentir.

\- Mmmh, bonjour à toi, fidèle lit !

Harry s'écrasa contre le matelas et enserra l'oreiller avant de lever son regard vers Circé qui l'accueillait avec de grands signes.

\- Bonjour à toi, petite sirène !

Elle lui fit un dernier sourire avant de disparaître. William jeta ses chaussures et s'allongea à coté de lui. Au même moment, Cassie et Severus laissaient leurs valises tomber au sol et s'écroulaient tous les deux sur le lit de Severus qui était le plus proche de celui d'Harry.

\- Je rêve ou ces vacances ont été plus épuisantes que reposantes ? se plaignit Cassie.

\- Tu ne rêves pas... Je pourrais m'endormir maintenant et ne plus me réveiller jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

\- Qui est exactement dans trois jours, dit Severus.

\- Il faut que j'aille voir Hagrid, dit Harry.

\- Maintenant ? s'étonna William, qui avait déjà passé sa main sous le pull du blond.

\- Avant de dîner, oui, j'aimerais bien. Comme ça, je n'aurais pas y aller après le repas. Tu n'aimerais pas que j'y aille après le repas, n'est-ce pas, Chester ?!

William grogna mais se décala pour laisser Harry s'enfuir.

Harry retrouva comme convenu Regulus dans la cabane d'Hagrid et comme il avait décidé de le faire avec le semi-géant, ils lui offrirent une licorne taillée dans une pierre plus blanche mais toujours animée.

\- Elle est exactement comme celle de la forêt !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Pour lui, toutes les licornes se ressemblaient, mais s'il osait dire ça à haute voix, il se ferait sûrement enguirlander.

\- Je suis content qu'elle te plaise, dit Hagrid. C'était plus simple à faire que le sombral, n'est-ce-pas Harry ?

\- Beaucoup plus simple, oui.

Harry, Regulus et Hagrid parlèrent presque durant une heure. Le blond tentant en vain de faire dire à Regulus comment s'étaient passées ses vacances, et le brun se contentait de ne rien dire d'alarmant. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire : chez lui, le silence était roi et tout le monde faisait comme si Sirius Black n'avait jamais existé. Même lui commençait à le faire. Il devait se concentrer sur sa vie, sur sa famille, sur son futur et aussi sur Harry.

Harry se rendait bien compte que leurs conversations se faisaient plus légères, qu'une sorte d'espace se creusait entre eux. Il ne savait absolument pas comment aborder le sujet de Voldemort ou de Lucius avec Regulus. Il ne pouvait rien dire tant que le brun ne disait rien et parfois Harry se demandait si ce ne serait pas plus simple de lui dire la vérité. Ce qui serait une idée vraiment stupide et la possibilité de mettre autant sa vie, que la vie de Regulus en danger... Non, il devait être patient, prendre son temps pour amadouer le jeune Black, pour qu'il s'ouvre à lui.

Mais Harry n'était clairement pas doué pour ça. Pour nouer une relation de confiance, il fallait être deux et il était aussi secret que Regulus. Ils étaient tous les deux dans une impasse, s'appréciant de jour en jour sans jamais se dévoiler plus que ça.

Harry aurait aimé que Sirius l'aide un peu plus, mais le Gryffondor était catégorique : son frère était un cas désespéré et il était perdu. Le blond se souvenait parfaitement du peu de chagrin qu'avait eut Sirius en parlant de son frère mort. Il était plus dévasté par celle de James qu'autre chose et Sirius commençait enfin à revivre. Harry n'avait pas envie de gâcher ses moments de joie. Si par malheur Sirius se retrouvait de nouveau à Azkaban, Harry n'avait pas le cœur à remplir ses journées par des inquiétudes infondées. Il voulait le laisser être heureux et Sirius l'était indubitablement.

Tout comme l'était Severus.

Plus les jours passaient et plus Harry avait l'impression de baigner dans une douce plénitude où tout était parfait, tout se passait bien. Une petite voix lui répétait sans arrêt que c'était le calme avant la tempête et Harry y croyait dur comme fer. Mais c'était une tempête à laquelle il tournait le dos pour le moment. Parce qu'il était bien, il se sentait bien. Cette année était peut-être la seule où tout le monde savourait le bonheur d'être juste des élèves... Alors il laissa Regulus partir en premier et continua à discuter avec Hagrid, puis celui-ci l'entraîna pour une promenade où il retrouva Syracuse.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Je vais bien. Je cours dans la nuit et je respire les bonnes odeurs.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas redevenir un peu humain ?

\- Quand je suis en loup... Je peux aider Remus. Je peux courir avec lui et on peut s'amuser.

Harry s'arrêta puis s'agenouilla devant le loup-garou. Syracuse donna un léger coup de museau contre son menton.

\- Tu es un gentil garçon, Syracuse. Severus travaille d'arrache-pied pour un remède, tu sais ? Un jour peut-être…

\- Un jour. Peut-être, répéta le loup.

Harry prit la tête de l'animal entre ses mains et colla son front contre l'épaisse et douce fourrure.

\- Oui, un jour.

Mais seulement un jappement bas lui répondit. Le sort ne faisait plus effet. Il se promena encore un peu avec lui, Syracuse restant collé à ses jambes jusqu'à ce qui le raccompagne à la cabane d'Hagrid.

Harry ne mentait pas. Severus tentait vraiment de trouver un remède contre la lycanthropie. Ça avait été plus ou moins le sujet principal des vacances en solitaire de Severus et Sirius. Le Gryffondor, même s'il aurait aimé passé des vacances à juste profiter, était resté fasciné par l'ardeur avec laquelle Severus se donnait pour trouver de quoi sauver autant Remus que Syracuse.

Harry était heureux de le voir embrasser une cause aussi noble et même si Remus disait qu'il avait déjà fait beaucoup, cela se voyait qu'il était extrêmement touché par les ambitions du Serpentard.

En somme, le temps avançait d'une drôle de façon pour Harry. Il était bloqué dans une sorte de moment où rien ne se passait et où en même temps tout, s'emboîtait étrangement.

 **OoooooooooOoooooooooO**

William poussa Harry et tira les rideaux du lit avant de jeter les classiques sorts de silence. Harry bougea légèrement mais laissa son nez plongé dans le livre qu'il lisait.

\- Ça va faire deux semaines que tu ne lâches pas ce dictionnaire... Dis-moi au moins que tu progresses ?

\- Même pas… Je dois être doué pour plein de choses mais pas pour les langues, apparemment.

\- Tu veux bien me laisser regarder ?

Harry soupira. Il fit glisser le livre vers William et s'allongea sur le dos puis retira ses lunettes.

\- Tu n'as pas choisi la langue la plus facile...

\- Je suis sûr que les gobelins ont fait exprès de tout compliquer uniquement pour que les humains ne puissent pas les comprendre.

\- Tu as remarqué que certaines lettres étaient proches des runes ?

Harry se redressa et colla son épaule contre William.

\- Non, je n'avais pas remarqué.

Il se fustigea intérieurement _;_ il était sûr qu'Hermione aurait fait le rapprochement.

\- Tu ne suis même pas ces cours et tu remarques ça du premier coup d'œil. Je suis dépité.

\- Est-ce que ça aide ?

\- Beaucoup, oui.

Harry embrassa l'épaule de William et le brun s'allongea sur le côté en gardant le livre à la main.

\- Je peux peut-être apprendre avec toi ? On pourra partager une activité.

\- Et une langue secrète pour discuter en toute impunité et dire des trucs cochons, plaisanta Harry.

\- C'est très guttural comme langage, et je n'ai pas envie de me mettre à bander dès que je mets le pied à Gringrotts.

Harry grimaça mais ne cessa pas de sourire pour autant.

\- Faisons-ça, Will. Aide-moi à apprendre cette fichue langue, comme ça on pourra s'envoyer des messages secrets !

\- Je ne vois pas trop ce qu'on peut se dire de secret... On dirait que notre cercle d'amis est imperméable aux petits secrets.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Non, il y a des choses que ni toi, ni Cassie, ni Rebecca et ni Lily ne savez.

William se redressa sur un coude et abandonna le livre sur le côté.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Comme ce que Severus et moi avons fait pour Remus.

\- Tu parles de la potion ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Mh... Remus en a parlé à Migale, qui en a parlé à Rebecca, qui l'a dit à Cassie et je crois que Lily le sait parce que James lui a probablement dit.

Harry ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, choqué.

\- Et aucun de vous ne s'est énervé ?!

\- Tu nous prends pour des gorilles enragés, c'est ça ? s'amusa William. J'ai voulu me plaindre mais Lily s'y est opposée. Elle a dit que c'était sûrement quelque chose entre vous, que ça devait être fait et que si vous n'en n'aviez pas parlé, c'était pour ne pas mettre Severus dans l'embarras. Pourtant, je suis persuadé qu'il aimerait qu'on lui jette des fleurs. D'un autre côté, elle était vraiment fâchée que vous ayez menti.

\- Oh… D'accord.

\- Mais je devrais me sentir flatté, que tu me le dises à présent.

Harry enfouit sa tête dans le cou de William.

\- Est-ce qu'il a aussi parlé de Syracuse ?

\- De qui ?

\- Du loup-garou qu'on a libéré.

\- D'accord… Ça, c'est une autre nouvelle. Y a-t-il d'autres révélations dont tu aimerais me faire part ?

\- Oui, murmura Harry.

\- Je t'écoute ?

\- Je t'aime.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour détourner mon attention ?

\- Mhh ,fit Harry, un peu de respect pour mon super secret.

William se laissa de nouveau tomber sur le lit et laissa Harry poser la tête contre son torse. Au bout d'un court moment, le brun se rendit compte qu'Harry avait fini par s'endormir et posa un baiser contre son crâne.

\- Je t'aime aussi, idiot.

 **OooooooooOoooooooooO**

Harry devait reconnaître qu'ils avaient vraiment fait du bon travail.

Leur salle secrète n'avait presque plus rien d'une salle de classe. Ils étaient parvenus à grand renfort de sorts et d'huile de coude à transformer la pièce en une mini-salle de bal. Lily et Rebecca, qui avaient choisi le thème, avaient opté pour un effet palais de glace. Tout était dans des tons froids et bleutés _;_ le sol ressemblait à une patinoire et les grandes fenêtres donnant sur le parc voyaient tomber devant elles de gros flocons de neige. Les lumières étaient diffusées par des lustres qui avaient l'air taillés dans du cristal. Au dessus étaient aussi suspendues une myriade de petites boules blanches et lumineuses qui ressemblaient à des étoiles.

Le blond était émerveillé. Il venait de passer presque trois heures à fêter le début de soirée dans la grande salle en compagnie de tous les autres élèves de sixième et septième années. En premier lieu pour maintenir l'ordre en tant que préfet mais aussi pour faire acte de présence. Lily, Remus, Rebecca et Migale, eux aussi préfets, avaient dû s'y rendre. James y était allé parce qu'il voulait danser avec Lily devant tout le monde et même Remus se laissa entraîner par Migale. De même que Cassie et Rebecca, qui semblaient faire briller plus d'étoiles dans les yeux de tout le monde que n'importe quel autre couple. Parce qu'il fallait l'avouer : ils dansaient vraiment bien. Cassie faisait valser Rebecca comme s'ils étaient nés pour danser ensemble. A côté, James était un peu plus carré dans ses gestes et ne devait son succès qu'à la patience de Lily.

Severus, Sirius et William avaient préféré continuer à peaufiner le décor de leur salle et attendre leur arrivée.

\- Oh, c'est merveilleux ! psalmodia Lily.

\- Et encore, vous n'avez rien vu ! fit Sirius.

Il se dirigea vers une des armoires camouflées et en sortit deux bouteilles de whisky pur-feu et deux bouteilles de champagne.

\- Là, on peut discuter ! cria James.

Harry secoua la tête mais fit les yeux ronds quand il vit William faire voler les verres à champagne pour qu'ils soient tous servis. Chacun eut droit à un verre pleinement rempli et ensuite Cassie les intima tous à se mettre en cercle.

\- Bon… Je pense qu'on peut bien faire un discours quand on s'apprête à fêter la fin d'une année aussi particulière. Quelqu'un à un mot à dire ?

\- On a qu'à tous dire quelque chose, dit Migale.

\- D'accord, dit James, je commence ! Je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir vécu cette année avec vous, de m'être fait de nouveaux amis, tous exceptionnels et donc à mon niveau. Je suis aussi assez fier de pouvoir dire que Lily Evans est enfin ma petite amie, ce qui fait probablement de moi l'homme le plus chanceux de ce monde. N'est-ce-pas ?

\- C'est ça, James, savoure ta chance et bois de l'eau ! fit Sirius. Je pense au contraire être le plus chanceux de tous parce que moi, j'ai enfin quitté ma mégère de mère et je reste toujours aussi beau et…

\- Abrège, Black, grinça William.

\- Est-ce que tu vas encore passer une année à me couper la parole ?

\- Oh oui, je compte bien faire des dix prochaines années de ta vie un enfer en t'empêchant de débiter des âneries plus grosses que toi !

\- Bon, dans ce cas, je remercie Harry Adams d'avoir mis William Chester sur ma route afin de me garder dans le droit chemin.

\- Je remercie Sirius Black d'être un type assez ouvert pour apprécier mon humour à sa juste valeur.

William lui fit un clin d'œil et les deux garçons firent tinter leurs verres en souriant.

\- Dans ce cas, je remercie Severus d'avoir fait les efforts qu'il fallait pour qu'on puisse tous se retrouver et se pardonner et… S'aimer, tenta Lily.

James embrassa le haut de son crâne et fit tinter son verre contre celui de Lily.

\- Alors, hum…,C'était une année pleine de rebondissements, ajouta Severus, j'espère que rien ne changera entre nous.

\- Je souhaite exactement la même chose que Severus : qu'on puisse rester amis comme ça encore longtemps, fit Remus.

Et les deux garçons firent eux aussi tinter leurs verres.

\- Je suis aussi très heureuse d'avoir pu être acceptée dans votre cercle et d'avoir pu apprécier cette année avec vous et d'en vivre d'autre aussi palpitante, dit Migale.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait, fit Rebecca. Nous sommes enfin au complet avec des représentants des quatre maisons dont au moins un préfet se trouve ici. Si ça n'est pas une synchronisation parfaite ou un véritable signe du destin, alors je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

\- Je rejoins Rebecca sur ce point, fit Cassie d'une voix douce, j'ai l'impression d'être exactement là où je devais être et avec les personnes qu'il faut et j'espère que ça sera toujours ainsi.

Un long silence se profila durant plusieurs secondes puis les têtes se tournèrent vers Harry qui n'avait rien dit. Le blond se rendit compte qu'il était au centre de l'attention. Il leva son verre.

\- Je crois qu'il n'y a rien à ajouter. Nous avons vécu des choses étranges et parfois difficiles et pourtant… Chacun d'entre vous a su transformer le pire en meilleur. Je suis heureux que vous soyez tous là… Autour de moi. Merci.

Ils firent tous tinter leurs verres et burent leurs coupes. Après ça, la soirée se passa dans une joie intense. Les deux bouteilles de champagne se vidèrent rapidement et la bouteille de whisky pur feu suivit ses cousines.

Harry dansa longtemps avec Lily puis James, passablement éméché, exigea une danse de la part du blond. Bientôt, Sirius décida que c'était son tour et ils dansèrent péniblement à trois les uns contre les autres jusqu'à ce que William le tire de ce mauvais pas. Quand ils furent repus de valses entre couples, Migale fit passer des sons plus actuels et seuls Harry, William, Lily, Rebecca et elle purent se laisser aller. James, Cassie, Sirius et Remus, peu au fait de la musique moldue, durent subir un temps d'adaptation avant de se lancer à leur tour.

Seul Severus semblait extrêmement mal à l'aise à l'idée de danser. Tout le monde essaya de le tirer sur la piste pour n'importe quelle musique mais le brun s'obstinait. Il ne voulait pas être ridicule.

Ils s'amusèrent tellement qu'ils ne virent pas que l'année était passée. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, parce qu'ils finissaient par tous s'embrasser plus ou moins en criant un « bonne année » bruyant. Ce ne fut que vers la fin de la nuit que Severus se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas vraiment fait d'effort, quand ses yeux étaient restés fixés un long moment sur James et Lily enlacés l'un contre l'autre, ou sur Harry et William collés et tanguant doucement sur le rythme d'une musique inexistante.

Il se décida à se lever et rejoindre Sirius et Remus en grande discussion de garçons saouls.

\- Sirius ?

Le brun tourna un visage souriant vers son petit ami.

\- Oui, mon petit lapin des bois ?

Le Serpentard tenta de ne pas fuir sous cette appellation.

\- Est-ce que tu… Veux bien… Danser avec moi…s'il te plaît ?

Sirius observa le visage rouge de honte du garçon et se leva d'un bond. Severus crut presque qu'il allait le tirer violemment sur la piste mais ça n'arriva pas. Le Gryffondor glissa délicatement une main dans la sienne et le traîna au milieu de la salle. Il fit poser la main de Severus sur son épaule, glissa la sienne au creux de son dos et, lentement, commença à le faire tourner contre lui.

La bouche de Sirius soufflait un air chaud et apaisant contre son oreille.

\- Suis mes pas, Severus. Laisse-toi guider.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Avant de fermer les yeux et de poser sa tête contre l'épaule, il eut juste le temps de voir un petit sourire sur le visage d'Harry. Sourire auquel il répondit avec émoi.

Ce fut de cette façon que leur nouvelle année commença : dans une véritable euphorie et un moment de grâce.

A ce moment-là, aucun d'eux ne se doutait que ce serait le seul et unique nouvel an qu'ils passeraient tous ensemble. Parce que durant toutes les années qui suivirent, il y eut toujours quelqu'un pour manquer à l'appel. Pourtant, ils ne cessèrent jamais de le fêter ensemble, sans jamais faillir. Et pour faire bonne figure, chacun eut droit à une photo de cette unique soirée.

Ils ne savaient pas non plus, que malgré ça, bien d'autres s'ajouteraient à leurs soirées...

 **OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Harry emmêla ses jambes à celles de William et sourit en sentant contre sa cuisse l'expression de sa vigueur matinale. Il passa sa main au-dessus du torse du brun et entama quelques frottements contre lui en gémissant tendrement. Une main de William vint serrer son épaule et le brun se tourna un peu pour faire en sorte que leurs sexes se rejoignent.

\- Bonjour, beau blond, murmura William.

Harry lui répondit en parsemant sa peau de baisers avant de laisser sa tête retomber contre l'épaule du brun.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je m'apprêtais à te faire l'amour et je me suis rendu compte que j'ai mal partout.

Harry grogna.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai mal ?!

\- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?!

Harry se tourna sur le ventre et écrasa son sexe tendu. Malgré la douleur qui brûlait ses reins, la vue de William était juste trop excitante. Il enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller.

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Tu m'as chevauché presque toute la nuit et sans lubrifiant…

\- Et tu ne m'as pas arrêté !? s'indigna le blond.

William fronça les sourcils.

\- Harry, tu as utilisé un sort d'entrave… Sans baguette. Honnêtement, tu fais peur quand tu as bu, tu ne te contrôles plus.

Le brun se redressa en position assise et se pencha pour couvrir le dos d'Harry de baisers réconfortant.

\- Je vais aller te trouver quelque chose contre la douleur.

\- Oui, et moi je vais juste rester ici pour… Tu sais…. Mourir.

William rigola et tira les rideaux du lit.

\- SIRIUS ?!

Harry se tendit brusquement et bascula sur le côté pour voir hors du lit, réprimant une grimace. En face d'eux, Sirius Black récupérait ses chaussures tant bien que mal. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens et il n'y avait aucun doute sur la nature de cet ébouriffement. Harry tourna la tête vers William qui affichait un sourire moqueur.

\- Oh, c'était donc ça les bruits d'hier soir…

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes, Chester ? Tu as été aussi bruyant qu'un troupeau de vaches en période de chaleur !

William grogna et Harry se rétracta en rougissant.

\- Vous avez tous été bruyant, se plaignit une voix dans le lit de Cassie.

\- Rebecca, souffla Harry.

La jeune femme tira les rideaux, elle avait l'air bien plus fraîche qu'Harry.

\- Entre Harry qui sifflait des trucs incompréhensibles … Sérieusement, Harry, du sexe en fourchelangue ?!

Le blond s'enfonça encore plus dans les draps sous le rire de William.

\- Et toi, William, avec tes « Oh, par Merlin ! »... Comme si tu ne savais dire que ça !

Ce fut au tour de Sirius d'exploser de rire.

\- Oh, et ne parlons pas de toi, Black…. Tu es très romantique, comme garçon. « Oh, Severus tu sens si bon, mmmh tu as si bon goût, tu… »

Les lèvres de Rebecca se fermèrent d'un coup. Harry pencha la tête pour voir à quoi était dû se soudain silence. Severus avait pointé sa baguette sur Rebecca et lui avait lancé un sort de bloclang.

\- Je crois qu'on a tous compris que personne n'a eut l'intelligence de mettre des sorts de silence, dit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Et c'est pour ça que je sors avec le mec le plus calme de Poudlard, s'amusa Sirius. Bon, je vais remonter dans mon dortoir et je veux tous vous voir au moins pour le repas de midi !

Sirius embrassa le front de Severus et envoya un baiser volé à William. Rebecca s'extirpa du lit en fusillant le Serpentard responsable de son silence du regard. Elle récupéra ses vêtements et fit des signes de la main pour dire qu'elle voulait la même chose que Sirius. Après leurs départs, Cassie émergea de son sommeil.

William et lui, qui avaient l'air de tenir tête à la gueule de bois plus que les autres, filèrent à la salle de bains, laissant Harry et Severus tentant de décuver de leur folle soirée.

Harry était en train d'évaluer les dégâts de son corps : la sourde douleur qui mettait à feu ses entrailles, ses courbatures et son mal de tête. Il se demandait vaguement si William accepterait de mentir à Pomfresh pour lui donner de quoi se détendre, ou si Lily avait préparé ce genre de mixture.

\- Harry ?

\- Oui, Severus ?

\- Est-ce que tu as entendu ?

Harry afficha un sourire franchement amusé. Il ne voyait pas le visage de son ami puisque ce dernier devait aussi être sous les draps mais il l'imaginait très bien aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

\- Je ne me souviens de rien du tout, ton honneur est sauf avec moi.

\- D'accord… J'ai super mal.

Cette fois-ci, le blond ne put s'en empêcher et explosa de rire ce qui raviva son mal de tête et ses douleurs.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle. C'est extrêmement douloureux.

\- Tu veux dire que Sirius y est allé comme un bourrin ?

\- Non ! Il a vraiment pris son temps et... Oh, bon sang, de quoi est-ce que je suis en train de parler !

Harry rigola de plus belle.

\- La prochaine fois, tu n'auras qu'à demander à Sirius d'être en dessous.

\- Quoi ?! Tu es au dessus, avec William ?!

\- Non…

\- Est-ce que ça fait de nous… Les filles du couple ?!

\- Tes questions sont bizarres et alarmantes. Tu peux toujours demander à Sirius d'échanger : s'il t'aime, il ne fera pas d'histoire.

\- Et toi ? Tu ne veux pas échanger ?

Harry ferma les yeux un moment et s'imagina prendre William. Il chassa bien vite cette image mentale, c'était trop étrange. Il se sentait bien comme il était, il aimait bien être celui qui recevait parce qu'il avait l'impression d'être plus chouchouté. Ce qui était stupide : William demandait plus de câlins que lui, c'était même lui qui s'endormait dans ses bras la plupart du temps.

\- Non, dit-il en toute franchise.

\- Alors je ne changerai pas.

Harry sourit et ne se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi que quand William revint avec une fiole. Le blond en but la moitié et donna le reste à Severus. Harry et William ne se présentèrent pas au repas de midi. Ils restèrent toute la journée au lit.

.

A suivre

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message pour me le dire. Je vous dis bonne nuit et à vendredi. Koeur sur vous les agneaux.**


	51. Meilleur monde

Bonsoir, Bonsoir.

Je suis épuisée mais Hey vous savez quoi ! Dimanche c'est mon anniversaire. J'avais pensé à écrire un petit OS pou fêter ça et en fait…J'ai pas eu le temps. Tant pis pour moi (ou pour vous je sais pas encore). Vous avez vu je suis gémeaux comme Draco Malfoy haha et on a un jour d'écart hoho. Je vous ai dit aussi que selon Pottermore j'étais à Serpentard et que mon patronus était un serpent XD.

Bon je ne vous retiens pas plus XD, les review et le chapitre.

 **V.M. Desgrec** : Haha c'est vrai que pour un chapitre du lundi c'était bien court, mais celui-là sera riche en émotion normalement donc j'espère qu'elle ne sera pas déçu et toi aussi ! Ha quelle chance, mes parents m'ont ramené des macatias, il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver du beurre sovaco et je tartine tout ça avec de la confiture de goyavier et…Bon je m'arrête là XD. Je vais aller faire ma voyante. Gros koeur sur toi.

 **Lela des mers** : On m'a dit que tu vivais à la réunion, mais du coup vu la façon dont tu postes en lisant ta réponse tu devineras sûrement qui a vendu la mèche XD. Et oui tu es une jeunesse décadente ne le nie pas ! Pour moi la mécanique du cœur c'est Dyonisos, mais du coup je l'ai lu et c'était vraiment mignon comme tout. Ma théorie du corps, sera mignonne aussi (je crois). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, gros koeur sur toi.

 **Angelyoru** : J'ai pensé en faire un bonus, histoire de voir ce que ça donne mais je crois que moi-même je ne suis pas prête pour tant de dépravation XD. Mais qui sait, un jour peut-être huhu. Je pense qu'il préparait son coup depuis longtemps, si ça se trouve il a faillit y passer. Mais ça promet pour la suite qui j'espère te plaira toujours autant. Koeur sur toi.

 **Chapel Lucie** : Merci beaucoup ! (je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait eu un problème chelou avec ta dernière réponse, donc ce que j'ai dis ne te concernait pas, désolée). Koeur sur toi.

 **Mlle Mystre** : Bon pour toi je suis en retard mais en vérité je ne le suis toujours pas (ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es dans le futur). De mon coté on est plus St Thérèse et La Possession. Je suis contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre, c'est vrai qu'il était court. J'espère que la suite te plaira, koeur sur toi.

 **Alycia Panther** : Je te rassure plus j'écris sur les couples plus je déprime aussi XD.

 **Oznela** : Hahaha ! Comme tu dis « le gros mystère » en restera un jusqu'à la fin, j'aimerais tellement que ça vous surprenne. Pour le monde magique tu n'as encore rien vu, j'ai vraiment envie d'ajouter plein de truc XD. En effet les secrets circulent vite, mais c'est parce qu'ils se fréquentent tous un peu trop huhu. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant. Koeur sur toi.

 **Ptitcoeurfragile** : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite.

 **Aude33** : En effet j'ai squizzé ce passage, mais Harry finira par montrer son patronus aux autres, vu que ce n'est pas un cerf. Mais pour le moment ça n'a pas d'importance dans l'histoire, c'est vrai que j'oublie de mentionner certaines choses. Il y a tellement d'information à traité que c'est dur de se souvenir de tout mais tant que ça ne joue pas sur l'histoire entière je peux gérer ça. Je te remercie d'avoir apprécié le passage entre James, Lily et Harry. Merci pour ta lecture, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **Lyn42** : Coucou ! Et bien tout d'abord bienvenue à toi nouvelle lectrice. Je suis vraiment contente que mon histoire te plaise. Je te dis pardon d'avance pour la future rupture entre Harry et William XD. Pour ce qui est de Voldemort il ne devrait pas trop tarder à pointer le bout de son nez haha ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Yume resonnance** : Tu es cruel XD ! Au moins Severus et Sirius n'auront de compte à rendre à personne et pas de diabolique belle-mère. Il ne va pas faire que s'interesser à lui…vraiment pas. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Gros koeur sur toi.

 **A.F** : Tout le monde l'attend cette tempête et elle se rapproche vraiment huhu. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi !

 **Millon** : Hello ! Je te dis bingo mais tu n'auras pas à chercher longtemps, toutes les réponses sont dans le chapitre que tu t'apprêtes à lire haha (j'avais oublié que ça arrivait si tôt). Tu as parfaitement raison et ce livre sera un joli petit lien. Ui, ha j'aime trop les Lily, Harry, James, je meure d'amour pour eux ! Oh ça fait beaucoup de créature magique XD tout ça ! Je pense aussi que ça serait trop facile si Harry réussissait tout du premier coup non ? Il n'a jamais vraiment réussi à sauver tout le monde au final. Pour la position Harry en dessous, vraiment des fois je me dis que ça serait bien de changer un peu mais XD…je peux pas. Dans ma tête Harry est tout frêle et tout fragile, en plus William et genre, beaucoup trop grand XD. Globalement je crois que Cassie et Rebecca se sont respecté, je suis même persuadé qu'ils attendent le mariage pour faire quoique ce soit XD. C'est vrai que c'était un chapitre sans grand rebondissement mais j'aurais du mal si je devais faire des twists de malade à tous les chapitres huhu. Je suis vraiment contente qu'il t'ait plu, ça me touche beaucoup. Tes reviews me font tellement plaisir. J'espère que tu continueras à aimer ce que je fais. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Serpenta** : Tu as bien compris, Harry est allé récupérer le livre tel un petit voleur. Il devait être aussi pressé que toi en vrai XD. Ha Regulus est un mystère à lui tout seul. Mais bon même quand il est chiant on ne peut pas le détester. Moi aussi mais du coup…il n'y a que Lord qui comprend XD ! Effectivement ça va commencer à bouger et pas dans le bon sens du terme. Mais je n'en dis pas plus Hoho ! J'ai encore énormément de chose à partager rien qu'avec le livre I. Clairement je suis déjà sûr qu'on dépassera les 70 chapitres. Pour le Livre II aussi, j'avais dans l'idée de partager une petite surprise avec les lecteurs qui review fidèlement une fois les 1000 chapitres atteint, à ce moment je pensais que j'en aurais finis avec le livre I mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je vais devoir trouver une autre alternative pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche XD (parce qu'on s'approche vite des 1000 chapitres). Je peux t'en dire plus, concernant la prochaine histoire. Elle s'appellera « La théorie des corps », elle se situera durant une huitième année à Poudlard et sera centrée énormément sur Harry et Draco (j'ai mis dedans tout ce que j'aurais aimé qu'ils vivent). Elle est spéciale parce qu'elle aura une autre partie adulte. Je pense que je la mettrais en ligne quand elle sera terminée, j'espère qu'elle le sera à la fin du mois de juin. Voilà mademoiselle, j'espère que je te conterais toujours parmi mes super lectrices. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Krankar Volund** : Si encore ce n'était que ça XD, des fois des mots et des espaces disparaissent sans crier gare ! Oui, oui c'est Harry le coupable. Moi j'imagine bien les gobelins injurier les humains dès qu'ils entrent dans la banque XD. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant. Koeur sur toi !

Quetsche : Merci à toi ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Koeur.

 **BookBlue** : Huhu merci beaucoup ! Ta bibliothécaire devait juste être jalouse de ne pas prendre autant de plaisir haha ! Le but des indices c'est de se demander à quoi ils servent ? Selon toi qu'est ce que ça peut bien dire XD. Qu'il y aura des morts sûrement ! Merci pour ton petit poème, j'aime ça. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira. Gros koeur sur toi.

 **Luffynette** : Merci beaucoup !

 **Ocechan** : Haha merci bien. J'espère que la suite te plaira, toujours autant.

 **JBE** : Merci pour ta review et ta lecture. Ravie que ça t'ait plu. Koeur.

 **KrisIzzy** : Merchi beaucoup pour tes encouragements, et tes compliments. Koeur sur toi.

 **Guest** : Merci beaucoup, voici la suite !

 **Guest:** mmh ça rallonge ma liste tout ça.

 **Philou** : Je suis désolée mais je crois que tu vas devoir prendre ton mal en patience. Le Livre II est encore loin, très, très, très loin ! Je ne t'en veux absolument pas ! Je préfère le drarry à tout les couples du monde XD. Mais nous n'y sommes pas encore, du moins moi je n'y suis pas encore mais j'ai hâte d'y être, je suis comme vous : hyper impatiente. J'espère tout de même que le livre I te plaira encore un peu. Koeur sur toi !

PFIOU ! Voilà, voilà. Encore merci à ma bêta **Titou Douh** et merci à vous.

Bonne lecture les agneaux.

 **MEILLEUR MONDE**

« There was only you and me

We were young and wild and free »

Were in heaven. Do

.

.

Le mois de janvier se passa plus normalement que n'importe quel autre mois. Harry jonglait avec brio entre ses devoirs de préfet et de capitaine d'équipe. Il trouvait aussi le temps de voir Regulus et Feutenfer, ainsi qu'Hagrid et Syracuse. Et avant que son prochain rendez-vous avec Lucius ne pointe le bout de son nez, il s'adonnait à une activité très intéressante en compagnie de William.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ait autant d'objets perdus.

\- Pas vraiment perdus, fit Harry, l'épée est dans le bureau de Dumbledore et regarde ça.

Harry tourna les pages du livre pour arriver presque à la fin du bouquin, là où étaient dessinés quatre cercles de quatre couleurs différentes.

\- Ce sont nos bracelets, dit William, surpris.

\- Oui !

Harry attira à lui la tentative de traduction et essaya de venir à bout du texte de Ragnar.

\- « Joyaux des fondateurs, offert par Gringrell » sûrement un parent de Gringrotts, plaisanta Harry.

\- C'est sûrement ça, regarde : « Pour remercier Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard lors de la bataille des deux nations ». Ce qui veut dire que Salazar a aidé des gobelins. Il n'était peut-être pas si raciste que ça...

\- Ou alors il s'était assuré de recevoir quelque chose en échange.

\- C'est plus probable, en effet. « Chaque bracelet contient du felix felicis en concentré puissant. »

\- « Associé à une pierre son effet diffère, mais la chance est un élément nécessaire. » C'est poétique, dis donc. « L'Ambre est le lion, améliore les sorts de légilimencie, éloigne la douleur, trouve le chemin. »

William observa son bracelet.

\- Incroyable. Il y a une potion de chance à l'intérieur.

\- Rien ne dit que c'est vrai, murmura Harry.

\- Tu crois ?

\- J'en ai vu plein d'autres au magasin de Moira...

Mais Harry doutait de ses propres paroles. Il y avait une différence entre ceux en vente et celui qu'il avait offert à William et celui qu'il portait. Après tout, son bracelet avait sonné. Le brun se pencha sur le livre et lut la suite.

\- « Le Jade est le serpent, éloigne le mal des cœurs vertueux, empêche d'être trouvé, ferme l'esprit. »

\- Ce n'est pas très Serpentard, dit Harry.

\- Peut-être que c'était pour punir Salazar. On est d'accord pour dire que « le mal » c'est la magie noire ?

\- Oui, mais ça veut dire quoi : « empêche d'être trouvé » ?

\- Peut-être que ça rend incartable. Je lis la suite ?

\- Oui.

\- « Le Saphir est le corbeau, éloigne les doutes, améliore la concentration et la création, dévoile les mensonges. » Dévoile les mensonges, c'est pratique.

\- Peut-être trop pratique pour être simplement vendu dans une brocante. « L'Obsidienne est le blaireau, éloigne la peur, renforce les sorts de protection, ouvre l'œil. »

\- Voilà qui serait utile à Migale... « Ouvre l'œil », ça parle forcément de divination.

Harry tapota du bout des doigts sur la table.

\- Corrige-moi si je me trompe, dit-il, mais en dessous, en tout petit, il a marqué les lieux où étaient cachés les objets, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Pour l'épée, il y a marqué qu'elle a été offerte à Godric Gryffondor, tout comme les autres objets, ce qui suppose que leurs descendants en ont pris possession. L'épée est toujours dans l'école mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une coupe, d'un collier et encore mois d'un diadème...

\- Probablement parce que le gobelin a marqué leurs lieux au moment de son vivant. Regarde, les bracelets appartenaient aux fondateurs et pourtant, toi et moi on en possède un.

\- Si ce sont les vrais...

Harry retira son bracelet et le posa à coté du dessin. Tout était similaire : la couleur, la forme, les deux crochets de serpent, de la même façon que les crocs de lion étaient représentés sur le papier.

\- Dans tous les cas, pour la plupart de ces objets, ils sont peut-être encore à leur place d'origine, certains n'ont pas été donnés. Tu as vu les notes sur le côté, qui ont l'air d'avoir été rajoutées ?!

\- Oui, comme si quelqu'un avait dressé une carte au trésor.

\- Donc si tu pars à la recherche de ces objets, il y a moyen de te faire beaucoup d'argent, s'amusa William. Ça devrait t'intéresser, toi qui te plains de ne pas avoir de coffre !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. Il tourna de nouveau les pages pour revenir sur celle du diadème de Rowena Serdaigle. Il plissa les yeux pour lire les annotations. Ces dernières n'étaient pas du tout écrites de la même manière que les textes principaux, Harry supposait que le livre avait appartenu à quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait traduit une partie des notes sur cette page et elles disaient sans l'ombre d'un doute que l'objet de la fondatrice avait été volé par sa fille qui avait disparu en Albanie. Voldemort avait obtenu cette information de la bouche du fantôme d'Héléna, tout comme Harry. Maintenant, il se doutait que le diadème n'était plus caché en Europe de l'Est, qu'il attendait son heure pour finir enseveli sous les objets de la Salle sur Demande.

\- Tu comptes traduire tout le livre ?

Harry réfléchis longuement. Il y avait plein d'autres objets, plein d'autres lieu cité, tous devaient cacher des trésors insoupçonnables.

\- J'aimerais bien, et je pourrais en profiter pour définitivement apprendre le gobelbalbil.

\- C'est une idée qui me plaît.

Si Harry se doutait de l'intelligence de William, il avait chaque jour de plus en plus de preuves sur sa capacité à retenir vite et bien. C'était plutôt frustrant pour Harry qui devait s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour bien réussir, même s'il s'était rendu compte qu'avec de la concentration et s'il faisait un peu d'efforts, il pouvait entreprendre plein de choses. S'il avait d'abord comparé Lily à Hermione, il devait se faire une raison : William était aussi brillant que sa meilleure amie. Et s'il n'avait jamais été considéré comme le sorcier le plus doué de sa génération, c'était sûrement parce que William s'était laissé vivre sans en faire trop.

Quelque part, Harry s'inquiétait et s'attristait de cette constatation. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que dans son futur, il n'est jamais entendu parler de lui. Harry se rendait de plus en plus compte de tous les destins qui se mêlaient au sien et de ce que cela impliquait. Des changements, beaucoup de changements, et ça rendrait sûrement le futur beaucoup trop diffèrent du sien.

Le blond se rendait compte avec horreur que si les choses changeaient beaucoup trop alors les actes de Voldemort changeraient peut-être aussi. Il essaya de se convaincre que non, que Sirius avait fini par quitter sa maison, que Severus avait découvert le secret de Remus, que sa mère et son père étaient en couple. C'était beaucoup de choses qui restaient sur la ligne de son futur. C'était rassurant.

A quel point pouvait-il garder cette vie rassurante, telle était la question...

 **OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

\- Il parait que vous avez remporté votre dernier match ?

\- Je ne vous en ai pas parlé.

\- Non, Regulus l'a fait. Vous ne me parlez jamais de ce que vous faites à Poudlard. Je sais juste que vous êtes impartial avec les élèves de Serpentard, que vous ne faites pas de favoritisme, ou que vous avez demandé à Peeves de punir deux élèves de votre maison qui avaient essayé de trafiquer les balais de l'équipe de Poufsouffle.

\- Et bien, vous avez des espions partout...

Lucius croisa les jambes et sourit.

\- Vous n'allez pas m'en vouloir d'être curieux.

\- Vous n'êtes pas curieux, vous voulez juste savoir si la maison de Salazar brille encore. Je vous assure, Lucius : elle brillera, je ferai tout pour.

\- Je suis estomaqué par votre loyauté. Vous n'y êtes que depuis un peu plus de deux ans et pourtant…

\- Pourtant, c'est comme si j'en avais passé dix entre ces murs. Je ne prends pas mon rôle à la légère, j'aime ça. Et j'avais de toute façon déjà entendu parler de Poudlard. Après tout, Ilvermony a été créée en se basant sur des histoires à propos de Poudlard. Par une descendante de Salazar, qui plus est. J'étais sûrement destiné à ça.

Lucius ne répondit rien et se contenta de fixer le feu qui brûlait dans sa cheminée. C'était le début du mois de février et il avait jugé qu'il faisait trop froid pour amener Harry dehors. Ça ne l'avait pas empêché, durant leur rendez-vous de janvier, de traîner Harry dans des magasins pour l'habiller correctement, mais le blond avez refusé tout achat... Sauf un.

Au prix de nombreuses tentatives et seulement après l'avoir menacé qu'il enverrait cette robe par hibou à Poudlard, Harry avait finalement abdiqué. Lucius lui avait acheté un vêtement sobre mais qui jurait par la richesse de son tissu. Une création magique, dont les pans argentés brillaient de reflets noirs et translucides. Même Harry avait dû avouer que l'habit était magnifique.

Il avait fini par remercier Lucius presque en râlant mais avait fini par dire qu'il en prendrait soin. Lucius ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais ça lui avait fait plaisir de lui offrir quelque chose. De la même façon que ça lui faisait plaisir quand il offrait un cadeau à Narcissa elle plaisantait en disant qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien, mais il pouvait voir que ça lui faisait plaisir. Ça avait fait plaisir à Harry et ça avait fait du bien à Lucius. Parce que c'était une preuve qu'Harry ne répugnait plus à l'idée de recevoir quelque chose de sa part.

\- Qu'est ce que vous envisagez pour l'avenir ?demanda Lucius.

Harry soupira doucement. Il ne savait pas s'il devait dire au Malfoy que son désir profond était de devenir auror. C'était être un peu contre tout ce que Lucius essayait de construire en douce. Il ne l'avait pas dit à Regulus non plus.

\- J'aimerais avoir ma statue dans l'atrium du Ministère.

\- Et bien, je peux financer ce projet.

Harry rigola.

\- J'ai moi aussi quelque chose pour vous, fit le Serpentard.

Lucius haussa un sourcil, intéressé.

\- Vraiment ?

Le blond ne répondit rien. Il fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa cape et tendit un cadre en verre pas plus grand que la paume de sa main et dans lequel se trouvait une image peinte.

Harry tendit le petit portrait à Lucius et ce dernier écarquilla les yeux.

\- Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?!

\- Par hasard.

Lucius fronça les sourcils.

\- Je n'ai pas demandé comment, j'ai demandé où.

Il caressait toujours avec douceur le portrait de Datura Malfoy.

\- Elle a fait des efforts pour cacher votre famille, mais on ne camoufle pas la richesse si facilement... La famille Delacour n'est pas totalement inconnue. Il y en a encore en France.

\- Pardon ? Vous êtes allé en France ?!

\- Non, je me suis rendu dans une bibliothèque française. Une bibliothèque moldue.

Harry se pencha vers la cheminée et observa le foyer avec sérieux. Ce n'était pas du hasard, bien sûr. Il avait cherché des informations. Il en cherchait en vérité depuis qu'il avait vu le tableau. Parce qu'il voulait savoir. Il avait demandé à Moira de lui dresser une liste de libraires ou d'antiquaires français si elle mettait le pied à Londres. La jeune femme avait accompli ce travail avec brio et Harry l'avait remerciée chaleureusement. Après ça, il avait envoyé des lettres pour poser des questions et avait fini par recevoir une réponse d'une librairie basée au Pays de Galles. Harry avait profité d'une après-midi libre pour s'y rendre en secret.

\- Une bibliothèque moldue ?

\- Oui. Datura a peut-être fait en sorte de vous cacher, mais on n'efface pas aussi facilement plus de quatre-cent ans d'histoire. On ne peut pas juste faire un trou dans les faits historique comme ça. Il y a des gens qui en font une véritable passion. L'homme que j'ai trouvé était passionné. Il avait perdu la trace de la branche de Datura en France.

Harry se garda bien de dire qu'en France se trouvait sûrement une famille de sorciers du nom de Delacour. Il n'avait pas assez d'informations sur eux, il s'était contenté de chercher sur son terrain et il n'avait pas vraiment envie que Lucius s'intéresse d'un coup à la famille de Fleur. Parce qu'il était légèrement convaincu qu'ils avaient au moins cet ancêtre en commun.

\- Et cet homme, que savait-il de plus ?!

Le blond sourit à l'héritier.

\- Peut-être que nous pourrions lui rendre visite ? Mais vu votre apparence, il serait capable de faire le lien directement.

\- Il suffirait de lui lancer un obliviate.

\- Vraiment ? Moi, je suis sûr qu'il serait extrêmement heureux de rencontrer un descendant d'une femme dont il possédait un portrait.

Lucius tenta de cacher la pointe de fierté qui naissait dans son cœur mais il était sûr qu'Harry l'avait percé à jour.

\- Il a accepté de vous le céder sans rien ?

\- Il a accepté parce que j'ai pris le temps d'écouter son histoire. Certaines personnes se suffisent de peu de chose.

Lucius essayait de comprendre ce que faisait exactement Harry Adams. De quoi essayait-il de le convaincre ? Il n'était pas totalement dupe, il arrivait à Harry de parler parfois du monde moldu mais jamais trop. Juste des petites anecdotes de ci, de là, mais ça fonctionnait. Il devenait de plus en plus curieux. Pas tant du monde moldu, mais surtout d'Harry. De sa vie, de ce qu'il avait dans la tête, qui il était et ce qu'il comptait faire.

En échange, Harry avait lui aussi toujours une oreille attentive, il commentait les dialogues de Lucius. Parfois, ils pouvaient débattre longuement et à présent, s'ils faisaient l'erreur de parler de choses qui fâchaient, ils se disputaient avec véhémence avant de proposer une trêve et de revenir à de meilleurs sentiments. Harry n'était pas comme les suiveurs qui le brossaient dans le sens du poil. Il n'était pas non plus comme ces aristos aussi pédants que lui avec qui le mot « sincérité » était un mirage. Ils se voyaient certes une fois par mois mais ils avaient repris leurs échanges épistolaires, ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Ils parlaient littérature, histoire, magie, pouvoir, sorciers puissants.

Il était aussi bien loin des élèves aveugles qu'il tentait de rameuter pour le Lord. Adams était mieux, bien mieux. Il savait réfléchir par lui-même, il n'avait pas le cerveau pourri par des on-dit ou des années d'éducation fermée.

Lucius l'enviait énormément mais il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour repousser cette idée. Son rôle premier était d'amadouer Harry Adams et il sentait que c'était lui qui se faisait peu à peu avoir.

Une fois de plus, il laissa Harry partir le sourire aux lèvres, lui promettant une autre surprise à leur prochaine rencontre. Lucius délaissa le salon et monta lentement les marches qui le menaient vers l'aile sud du manoir. Il n'eut pas à frapper à la porte de la pièce dans laquelle il voulait se rendre qu'elle s'ouvrait déjà.

\- Bonsoir, Lucius. Ton petit rendez-vous est terminé ?

Lucius écarquilla les yeux.

\- Mon Lord ?! Que faites-vous ici ?!

Le Lord s'écarta de l'entrée pour laisser le blond pénétrer dans la chambre.

\- Je viens juste d'arriver par la cheminée. J'étais en train de saluer ton père.

Lucius jeta un regard rassuré au Lord. L'homme lui souriait avec bienveillance.

Lucius savait qu'il avait la beauté pour faire tourner les têtes des personnes avec qui il discutait mais il était indéniable que le Lord savait aussi se servir de ses charmes. Et il était charmant. Ses cheveux noirs coupés court séparés sur le coté droit de son crâne tombant en mèches égales sur son visage et s'arrêtaient sur ses sourcils haussés presque en permanence, ses lèvres fines et blanches, sa peau pâle, ses doigts fins... Tout semblait gracieux et maîtrisé chez lui. Il avait toujours un sourire amical posé sur ses lèvres. Pas le même sourire qu'Harry, le blond avait toujours une façon un peu gênée d'étirer les lèvres. Le Lord, lui, était confiant dans la façon dont il se montrait. Il savait qu'il plaisait, il savait qu'il charmait et il usait de ça avec brio.

Le brun se détourna de lui et avança vers le petit salon de la pièce.

\- J'aimerais savoir... Qui était-ce, Lucius ? dit une voix grave.

Lucius s'approcha du fauteuil qui était au plus prés du feu et laissa le Lord s'asseoir auprès de l'homme qui avait parlé.

\- Un jeune élève de Poudlard. Un garçon vraiment… Intriguant.

\- Je me fiche bien de ces gamins intriguant que tu juges bon d'amener chez moi. Les choses n'avancent pas. Vous prenez tous trop de temps.

\- Je vous assure que nous prenons le temps qu'il faut, fit le Lord d'un ton complaisant. Le Ministère sait de moins en moins où donner de la tête et ce grâce à votre fils, Abraxas.

\- C'est cela, bien sur, fit l'homme agacé, et les moldus sont de plus en plus nombreux et ils forniquent avec des sorciers et entachent nos lignées. Vous savez où cela nous mène. Bientôt, la magie sera tellement sale que nous serons totalement impuissants !

Lucius resta en retrait et n'osa pas répondre. Tant que son père ne lui donnait pas la parole, il ne prendrait pas ce risque. Mais le Lord se passait bien de ce gendre d'interdiction.

\- Ne vous en faites pas. Il faut être patient et nous commençons à avoir plus de personnes qui se rallient à cette vérité. Les gens comprendront que notre force se doit d'être préservée. Nous y veillerons, je vous l'assure.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Si c'est le descendant de Salazar Serpentard lui-même qui le dit, comment ne pourrais-je pas le croire ? Faites ce qui doit être fait, mais n'oubliez pas… N'oubliez pas que les Malfoy étaient là.

\- Je ne l'oublie pas. C'est principalement à vous que nous devons cette réussite.

\- Parfait, fit Abraxas Malfoy, parfait.

Le Lord se releva et s'avança vers Lucius.

\- Pouvons-nous discuter ?

\- Bien sûr.

Lucius sortit de la pièce, suivi du brun, abandonnant le patriarche Malfoy à ses murmures.

\- Parlez-moi de cet Harry, Lucius. J'aimerais savoir si vous pensez toujours qu'il nous sera utile.

\- Je le pense toujours. Beaucoup de Serpentard ne semblent jurer que par lui. Je pense qu'il est capable de diriger des gens. Je suis même persuadé qu'il est plein de surprises.

\- Plein de surprise, dis-tu ? Est-ce que tu me laisserais le rencontrer ?!

\- Mon Lord, c'est pour vous que je le fais venir, je peux bien arranger une rencontre, il ne me la refusera pas, cela fait partie des trois requêtes.

\- C'est finement joué Lucius, dit le Lord d'un ton amusé. J'aurais besoin de cette troisième requête. N'a-t-il pas dit qu'il n'était pas contre le vol ?

Lucius se tourna franchement vers le Lord mais celui-ci ne quittait pas son sourire amusé. En regardant le brun dans les yeux, l'héritier des Malfoy fut pris d'une certitude implacable, celle que rien ne résisterait à Lord Voldemort.

Pas même Harry Adams.

 **OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

\- Quelle est cette langue ? fit-elle en rigolant.

\- Du patois gobelin, répondit Harry.

\- Oh, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'en rencontrer ! Les gobelins ne viennent pas à Poudlard.

\- Bien sûr, ils doivent avoir leurs propres écoles.

\- Ils auraient pu venir, tu sais ?

Harry se redressa un peu dans la barque et observa Circé faire des ronds autour de l'esquif.

\- Comment ça ?

\- A l'origine… Poudlard aurait dû accueillir tout le monde, Harry.

Le blond se pencha et la sirène s'arrêta à sa hauteur puis posa ses mains sur les siennes.

\- Tout le monde ? Vraiment ?!

\- Oui, c'est un murmure chez les sirènes. Les plus vieilles, les jeunes disent qu'elles sont folles mais je les écoute.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elles disent ?!

\- Que ce n'est pas un hasard si le château a été construit près d'un lac et d'une immense forêt magique. Que ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il y a des sirènes et que des chambres ont été conçues sous le lac.

\- Tu veux dire que Poudlard aurait dû vous accueillir ?

\- Nous, et d'autres aussi. Avant, c'était le souhait des fondateurs, l'unification.

\- C'est une blague ! Salazar a fait ses affaires en douce !

\- Salazar était plus proche de la nature que quiconque, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il parlait aux serpents, Harry. La terre était plus fidèle que les hommes.

Harry cilla légèrement. Etait-il possible que toutes les histoires sur Salazar Serpentard soient faussées ? Se pouvait-il que l'homme à l'origine de sa maison ne soit pas l'effroyable personne décrite ?

\- Pourquoi tout le monde le traite comme un sorcier sans cœur, détestant tout non sorcier ou sang-mêlé ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais on ne déteste pas sans raison, non ? Est-ce que tu es son descendant, Harry ? Tu parles aux serpents, toi aussi.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne suis pas le descendant de Salazar, mais nous avons des liens de parenté.

\- C'est une chose étrange, le sang, n'est ce pas ? dit-elle de sa voix douce. On peut faire tant de choses avec... Cruelles ou non.

\- Circé… Ça veut dire que tu sais faire de la magie ?

Elle rigola d'un rire cristallin.

\- J'ai des pouvoirs. Je ne ferais peut-être pas le poids face à un sorcier mais la magie ne nous est pas inconnue. Certaines sirènes naissent avec, d'autres sans.

\- Combien de sirène êtes-vous sous ce lac ?

\- Il va loin ce lac, tu sais, Harry. Il est vraiment profond et relie des endroits dont toi-même ne connais pas les noms.

\- Mais tu es la seule sirène que j'ai vue en dehors.

Elle ferma les yeux et embrassa les doigts d'Harry.

\- Que veux-tu... Je peux bien déroger à quelques règles. On fait des choses idiotes par amour, Harry.

Le blond évita de lui donner raison et passa une main dans les cheveux de Circé qui le regarda avec passion.

\- Un jour, Harry, tu plongeras dans ce lac avec moi. Et pour un instant, tu seras à moi.

Le Serpentard n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que la sirène se laisser couler au fond de l'eau.

Ce qu'Harry ne savait pas, c'est que Circé avait raison.

 **OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Harry avait éloigné les priorités de sa vie. Il vivait dans un monde parallèle. Il avait un plan qui ne concernait que lui et prenait très peu en considération les choses dont il n'avait pas connaissance.

Il appréhendait cette nouvelle vie d'une façon très terre à terre, décidant qu'il ne courrait pas dans tout les sens. Pour le moment, son seul soucis était de s'approche de plus en plus de Lucius Malfoy et il était sûr qu'il s'approchait du but. Il sentait Lucius détendu avec lui, souriant plus souvent, riant même parfois. Leurs discussions devenaient plus profondes, plus sérieuses.

Mais si Harry avait pris le temps d'agir comme Dumbledore, il aurait vu que bien des choses se passaient autour de lui. Si Harry avait eu cet esprit d'analyse aiguisé au fil des âges, chose qu'il finirait par avoir quelques années plus tard, il aurait pu comprendre que les choses qui échappaient à son contrôle, même si elles étaient nécessaires, ne lui faisaient pas voir ce qui se passait dans son entièreté.

S'il avait été plus observateur, il aurait pu voir que depuis l'année passée, un chat se promenait parfois dans les couloirs du cachot. S'il avait continué à venir au club de Slug un peu plus souvent que durant les soirées organisées par son professeur de potions, il aurait pu découvrir que certaines réunions se poursuivaient tard, sans Slughorn, et qu'elles ne réunissaient que des élèves dont il s'était longtemps méfié et que parmi eux, Regulus était sûrement le plus attentif.

S'il en avait parlé avec Dumbledore, il aurait su que le directeur tenait à l'œil chacun d'entre eux mais qu'intervenir ne faisait pour le moment pas partie de ses préoccupations. Comme raison principale, il doutait que confronter ses élèves à leurs croyances stupides ne le mènerait à rien les parents étaient toujours plus doués pour enfoncer des choses saugrenues dans le cerveau des enfants.

Dumbledore comprenait tout le monde. Il comprenait la soif de pouvoir qui inondait les veines de certains Serpentard. Il comprenait la fierté d'avoir un nom, la fierté d'être un sorcier de sang-pur. Il comprenait la haine des moldus. Il comprenait la colère et la soif de pouvoir... Toutes ces choses qu'il avait déjà traversées.

Il prenait sérieusement en compte les paroles d'Harry. Mais ils savaient tous deux qu'interférer d'un peu trop près modifierait beaucoup trop de choses et que cela finirait par échapper à leur contrôle. C'était pour ça que Dumbledore avait encouragé Harry à se concentrer sur ses parents et ses amis.

Parce qu'il comprenait cette faiblesse. Il l'avait vécue aussi. Se rendre compte que sa famille l'éloignait de ses priorités, de ses véritables envies, de sa soif de connaissance... Sa famille était un frein. Pour Harry, c'était un moteur, une turbine puissante qui le motivait.

Si Dumbledore avait laissé faire Harry, le brun aurait sûrement eu dans l'idée de faire la morale à tout les Serpentard, ou peut-être qu'il se serait attiré plus de haine inutile. Mettre Harry de côté pour ce plan-là était nécessaire. Mais ses échanges avec Lucius n'avaient pas fait partie des prédictions de Dumbledore et il devait faire avec ces nouvelles cartes.

Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'Harry savait le danger que cela représentait. Il était même presque sûr que le garçon avait déjà rencontré Voldemort et qu'il gardait cette information pour lui. Ils avaient tous les deux une façon de faire similaire. Peut-être trop, et c'est ce qui faisait dire à Dumbledore qu'Harry avait passé un peu trop de temps en sa compagnie.

Le directeur, cependant, ne doutait pas une seule seconde de ce garçon venu du futur. Il le sentait fort, solide, courageux et tout aussi capable que lui. Dumbledore avait toute confiance en Harry.

De son côté, Harry avait toute confiance en Dumbledore. Il avait beau faire comme il voulait, il avait appris à connaître son directeur. Il savait que ce dernier ne lui disait pas tout, il savait que ce dernier en savait plus qu'il ne le laissait croire. Mais c'était une habitude chez Dumbledore. Une habitude avec laquelle Harry avait appris à vivre. Il comprenait que Dumbledore voyait plus loin.

Il comprenait et acceptait, lui, de ne pas tout savoir.

Pour le moment.

\- Si vous pouviez cesser de bouger, Adams, cela passerait beaucoup plus vite.

Harry fronça les sourcils et soupira.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je dois en passer par là... Ça irait plus vite avec une simple photo.

Lucius pinça les lèvres.

\- Les portraits magiques sont un art à part, Harry. Vous ne pouvez pas dénigrer cette façon de faire. Tenez-vous tranquille et ça sera bientôt fini.

Harry souffla et croisa de nouveau ses mains sur sa cuisse en se calant dans le fauteuil que Lucius avait mis à sa disposition pour la séance. Évidement, il avait tenu à faire ça dans le manoir et, pour ça, les avait conduits, lui et le peintre, dans le salon d'été.

C'était un endroit magnifique. Harry n'arrivait pas à croire que le manoir dans lequel il était resté enfermé et dans lequel Hermione avait été torturée cachait des endroits si beaux. C'était une sorte de verrière aux vitres teintées de carreaux pastel. Il y avait une table ronde en fer forgé dans un bleu pâle luisant, comme s'il avait était taillé dans de l'aigue-marine. Des assises du même style l'accompagnaient.

Même si Harry avait passé quelques minutes à s'extasier, après une heure assis dans le même fauteuil, il commençait à trouver le temps vraiment long. Lucius, lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce derrière le peintre. Il faisait, de ses yeux, des allers-retours entre le modèle et la toile et Harry ne décelait rien de nouveau parce qu'il fronçait en permanence les sourcils.

Au bout d'un long moment, pour Harry, le peintre se redressa.

\- Ne bougez pas, s'il vous plaît.

Le blond retint un grognement mais ne bougea pas un muscle. L'artiste leva sa baguette et formula des sorts qui ne disaient rien à Harry. Puis une douce chaleur l'enveloppa et il eut la soudaine impression qu'on lui retirait quelque chose. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et la soudaine envie de fuir se fit ressentir violemment.

\- Calmez-vous, dit Lucius, ça fait partie du processus.

Mais Harry venait de réaliser ce qu'un portrait magique de lui serait capable de faire. Il pourrait parler et nul doute que Lucius avait l'intention de garder son portrait chez lui. Jusqu'à ce que lui-même le récupère. Ça partait sûrement d'une bonne intention, c'était probablement pour lui faire plaisir. Mais Harry se souvenait des capacités des portraits magiques : celui de Dumbledore l'avait aidé, celui de Phineas Black aussi.

Il ne fallait pas que le sien parle.

Il ne fallait _pas_.

La chaleur qui entourait son corps devint brusquement froide. Quelques secondes seulement que seul Harry avait dû remarquer. Le peintre cessa de prononcer ses sorts en toute tranquillité et Harry récupéra une température normale.

\- Bien, fit le peintre, la toile vous sera livrée dans trois semaines. Monsieur Adams, merci pour votre patience.

Harry bondit hors du fauteuil.

\- Non, merci à vous de m'avoir supporté.

L'homme rigola doucement.

\- Je vous assure, vous n'êtes pas le pire.

Il serra la main du Serpentard puis celle de Lucius et s'éclipsa.

\- Vous voyez, Harry, ce n'était pas la mer à boire. Cela dit, j'ai hâte de voir le résultat.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi c'était nécessaire d'avoir un tableau de moi.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des rustres, Harry. Lorsque des gens demanderont qui est cet homme dont la statue trône au milieu du Ministère, j'aurai au moins le plaisir de me vanter d'être celui qui en a tiré un portrait. Et votre portrait pourra le confirmer.

Harry l'observa, horrifié.

\- Vous êtes monstrueux.

Lucius sourit d'un air moqueur, mais il eut du mal à repousser le trouble étrange qui fit trembler son cœur un imperceptible moment. L'était-il vraiment ? Monstrueux.

\- Il faut savoir tirer son épingle du jeu, Adams.

\- Oui, et je me doute bien que vous êtes très doué à ce jeu-là... Nous n'avons pas tous le loisir de se comporter comme une girouette.

\- Qu'est ce que cela signifie ?!

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Dans l'énervement, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire référence au retournement de veste de Lucius Malfoy après la première défaite de Voldemort.

\- Que vous avez l'air doué pour vous en sortir quoiqu'il arrive.

\- Heureusement, sinon notre famille ne serait plus là !

Mais Lucius se doutait que la phrase cachait autre chose et, de nouveau, se sentit légèrement mal. Tout en parlant, Lucius avait conduit Harry dans un boudoir pour y prendre le thé avant le départ du garçon.

Lord Voldemort avait émis le souhait de rencontrer chaque élève de Serpentard, chose que Lucius n'allait pas lui refuser. Il avait déjà prévu que durant les vacances du mois de mars il organiserait des dîners, tous conduits par le Lord. Il n'avait pas dans l'idée d'inviter Harry. Il sentait que face à ce genre de réunion, le blond se braquerait immédiatement et la présence de Regulus n'arrangerait peut-être pas beaucoup de choses.

Lucius devait trouver une autre solution. Une autre façon de faire pour qu'Harry accepte de rencontrer le Lord, de l'écouter, de se rallier à eux. S'il ne le faisait pas, il doutait qu'il finisse par vivre plus longtemps. Et Lucius voulait de moins en moins qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Il avait fini par s'attacher à Harry, il aimait sa manière de lui tenir tête et leurs échanges. Il aimait son amitié. Elle avait l'air plus vrai que tous les liens qu'il avait tissés avec le reste du monde.

Le Lord finirait par remporter les victoires qu'il voulait. Le Ministère était presque au creux de sa main. Il agrandissait doucement ses rangs et ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il gouverne et il valait mieux pour Harry d'être du bon côté. Il fallait que Lucius le lui fasse comprendre.

\- L'année touchera bientôt à sa fin, dit-il.

Harry cligna des yeux.

\- Et ?

\- J'aimerais vous parler de ma dernière requête, Harry.

Le blond reposa sa tasse et fixa Lucius, le visage impassible.

\- Tant que vous ne me demandez pas de commettre un meurtre...

\- Non. Mais c'est quelque chose d'illégal.

\- Vraiment, Lucius, vous m'étonnez. Je vous pensais du côté de la justice.

\- Je le suis. Mais vous… Pas tant que ça, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Ça dépend comment je conçois la justice, fit Harry d'une voix froide.

\- Malgré ce que vous m'avez dit. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser… A la bibliothèque.

\- Pardon ? fit Harry.

Le Serpentard avait parfaitement entendu mais il n'avait aucune envie de laisser Lucius glisser sur ce terrain là.

\- Vos facultés à voler les choses au nez et la barbe des sorciers est l'utilité que je requière pour ma dernière requête.

\- Vous voulez que je vole quelque chose, donc ?

\- En effet.

\- Et quel et cet objet ?

\- Une canne. Qui appartenait à mon père. Ce dernier l'a perdue au jeu.

Harry étira un sourire moqueur et Lucius le fusilla du regard.

\- On peut être un Malfoy et aimer le jeu, à ce que je vois...

\- Je ne vous demande pas de juger.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne me le permettrais pas, fit-il en riant. Savez-vous où elle se trouve ?

\- Oui. Chez un sorcier aussi méfiant que sale. Sa demeure n'a rien d'extraordinaire mais elle est protégée, aussi protégée que ce manoir. Elle ne s'ouvre que grâce à la baguette du propriétaire et il sort rarement voire presque jamais.

\- Vous n'avez pas essayé de le faire rejouer ?

\- Mon père suppose qu'il a gagné en trichant et que son seul désir était cette canne.

\- C'est un objet magique ?

\- Peut-être. Je n'en sais rien, mais elle a de la valeur. Elle est dans la famille Malfoy depuis des générations. La ramener à mon père serait comme…

\- Un signe que vous êtes le digne fils de votre père ?

Harry vit les pupilles de Lucius trembler légèrement et peut-être même sa bouche se plier en une moue agacée. Mais ça ne dura pas. Pourtant, Harry commençait à se dire que peut-être, Lucius n'était pas si fier que ça de son paternel.

\- Bien, poursuivit Harry, je volerai pour vous. Mais après ça, vous ne pourrez plus rien me demander. Et quand tout cela sera fini, ne vous attendez pas à ce que je sonne à votre porte.

\- Vous voulez dire que nous cesserons tout échange ?

\- On dirait que ça vous déplaît ?

\- Oui, répondit honnêtement Lucius.

Et l'héritier constata que sa franchise avait touché Harry Adams. Alors il ne se cacha pas.

\- Je vous apprécie, Harry. J'aime nos discussions et nos échanges. Je me fais à votre caractère et je pense que ça me manquera beaucoup.

Harry se mordit la lèvre et Lucius se sentit sourire.

\- Je vous apprécie aussi, Lucius. Qui sait, nos chemins se recroiseront peut-être...

\- Je n'en doute pas, fit Lucius.

 **OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Sirius s'écrasa dans le canapé et James copia son mouvement. William lui s'écroula sur eux et Cassie s'échoua sur William, tirant des cris de protestation et de douleur de la part des deux Gryffondor. Tout ça sous le regard exaspéré de Severus et Lily et les rires d'Harry, Rebecca et Migale.

\- Personne ne montera vos valises, fit Lily.

\- Non, en effet, dit James. Riri le fera pour nous.

James poussa William qui entraîna Cassie dans sa chute. Sirius, qui avait pris sa forme de chien, tirait sur le pantalon du brun en grognant.

\- Quelle sale bête, râla William en rigolant.

Harry abandonna ce charmant groupe et monta les escaliers pour retrouver la chambre qu'il occuperait durant ces vacances. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et n'avait pas vu que Severus l'avait suivi pour s'allonger à coté de lui.

\- Tu ne vas pas travailler ce mois-ci ?

\- Non. Je le ferai durant les grandes vacances. Là, j'aimerais juste profiter.

\- Alors on ne se verra presque pas... J'ai signé de nouveau cher Fortarôme.

Harry se redressa sur les coudes et rigola.

\- Tu ne peux plus te passer des enfants, avoue-le, Severus.

\- Ce n'est pas ça du tout. Il me faudra de l'argent pour acheter des ingrédients pour les potions.

\- Pour Syracuse ?

\- Je suis sûr que je peux trouver quelque chose. C'est plutôt excitant de travailler là-dessus ! Je m'amuse.

Harry laissa son corps retomber sur le lit.

\- Tu penses que je ferais un bon professeur ?

Le blond se tourna vers son ami et se mordit la lèvre. Il ne savait rien des véritables ambitions de Severus Rogue. Il supposait que Dumbledore lui avait donné ce travail pour le protéger et son professeur avait toujours voulu la place de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Mais à son époque, le poste était maudit.

\- Penses-tu avoir assez de patience ? Imagine qu'un de tes élèves soit tellement empoté que tu finisses par lui retirer ses affaires dès qu'il met un pied dans ta classe.

Severus le regarda, offusqué.

\- Je peux être un bon professeur et je peux être patient. J'essaie d'aider Sirius, des fois, et il ne se plaint pas.

\- Parce qu'il t'aime.

\- Tu ne m'encourages pas !?

\- J'aimerais le faire. Mais si je le fais et que tu te rends compte que ce n'était pas la voix que tu voulais suivre, tu finiras par m'en vouloir, non ?!

\- Non ! Je n'ai jamais pensé comme ça !

\- Moi j'y pense… Qu'est ce que tu veux faire, Severus ?

Le brun ferma les yeux et soupira.

\- Je voudrais être utile.

Harry leva la main et frotta les cheveux de son ami.

\- Professeur, c'est utile comme métier.

Severus lui fit un immense sourire.

 **OooooooooOoooooooO**

Harry savoura ses vacances avec bonheur. Il profita de chaque moment qui lui était offert et s'en délecta comme jamais. C'était presque comme retrouver ces journées passées en compagnie des Weasley mais en beaucoup mieux. Vraiment mieux.

Il avait avec lui ses parents, son parrain, Remus, des amis et le garçon qu'il aimait. Rien ne pouvait entacher ça aux yeux d'Harry et rien ne semblait vouloir le faire.

Il passa ses vacances comme un adolescent normal. Il paressait au lit, mangeait ce qu'il voulait à l'heure qu'il voulait, voyait ses grands-parents, se baignait dans la rivière, veillait tard le soir en sirotant des bièraubeurres et s'il était encore en forme, il faisait l'amour avec William. La plupart du temps, il l'était. Il partageait le reste de son temps à jouer au Quidditch ou à traduire le livre du gobelin.

Tout se passait merveilleusement bien. Harry se sentait bien et avait presque fini par oublier la requête de Lucius. Mais ce dernier se rappela bien vite à son bon souvenir : Lucius lui avait envoyé une lettre vers la fin des vacances, lui demandant de se rendre au manoir, où il lui indiquerait le lieu où se trouvait la canne.

Harry avait dans l'idée d'effectuer cette tâche rapidement. Il avait décidé que le mieux était de surveiller la maison au moins une journée avant d'y rentrer. Tout ce qu'il avait besoin de faire était de trouver une excuse pour disparaître durant ce laps de temps.

 **OoooooooooOoooooooooO**

Harry ouvrit son sac et demanda à Lord d'y entrer. Le serpent ne se fit pas prier et se glissa à l'intérieur de la besace. Il avait déjà brûlé la lettre de Lucius. Quelques secondes après, William entrait dans la chambre.

\- Tu vas quelque part ?

\- Je vais voir Moira. Son petit ami l'a quittée et elle est au trente-sixième dessous.

\- Cette fille est incapable de garder un mec.

Harry passa la lanière contre son épaule et avança vers William. Il tira sur son col et embrassa le coin de ses lèvres.

\- C'est pour ça que je vais lui donner quelques astuces.

\- Tu y restes combien de temps ?

\- Deux jours. Trois s'il le faut vraiment, mais je vais tout faire pour que ça soit deux.

\- Parfait, je vais en profiter pour faire un saut chez moi !

Pendant que William continuait de parler, Harry, lui, avait commencé à déposer plein de baisers sur sa mâchoire.

\- Tu vas être en retard, plaisanta William.

\- Elle peut attendre.

\- Harry…

Mais Harry n'écoutait plus. Sa bouche descendait déjà dans le cou du brun et encore plus bas jusqu'à ce qu'il pose un genou à terre. D'un geste rapide, il détacha la boucle de ceinture de William et s'empressa de baisser toute barrière de tissu.

Une fois sa besogne faite, il lécha avec gourmandise le sexe déjà dur du brun.

\- Putain, Harry !

\- Sshh, je m'entraîne avant de lui apprendre quelques techniques.

William rigola. Rire qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand sa queue tendue se retrouva étouffée par la bouche chaude et humide d'Harry. Le brun fit glisser sa main dans les cheveux de son amant pendant que la langue d'Harry s'évertuait à lécher chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle rencontrait.

William débuta alors de longs vas et viens dans la bouche d'Harry et le blond se laissa faire. Ouvrant plus les lèvres, accompagnant ses gestes en avançant un peu plus la tête. William lui baisait la bouche et Harry adorait ça.

Il agrippa les fesses du brun et quand le gland de William tapa un peu plus loin dans sa gorge, il ne put empêcher un son guttural de s'en échapper. Le mouvement de ses amygdales sur le gland de son petit ami dut lui offrir de véritables sensations parce qu'il se retira vivement et éjacula sur le visage du blond qui écarquilla les yeux.

\- Merde, putain ! Harry, je suis désolé !

Harry sortit la langue et lécha délicatement le sperme qui coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres. William tomba à genoux devant lui et sortit sa baguette pour nettoyer toute trace de sa semence.

\- C'était si bon que ça ? dit Harry tout sourire.

\- Bon n'est pas le mot.

William embrassa ses lèvres, puis sa joue et enfin son front. Harry le prit dans ses bras et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Ça le tuait de mentir encore plus... Il aurait préféré rester là dans ses bras et ne plus en partir.

Harry se redressa. Pour vivre en paix avec William, il fallait que le monde soit sûr. Ou au moins l'Angleterre. Il se convainquit rapidement qu'il le faisait pour lui et son propre bonheur. Qu'il méritait d'être heureux et que pour ça, il se devait d'être proche de Lucius. De le détourner de ses projets, de faire en sorte qu'il vende Voldemort et ensuite, il détruirait les horcruxes et pourrait finir par savourer des jours aussi heureux que ceux qu'il avait vécus durant ces deux dernières semaines.

Oui, pensa Harry, c'était un plan formidable. Il aida William à se relever et l'embrassa encore.

\- Je rentre dans deux jours et je veux te voir au même endroit à mon retour, dit Harry.

\- A tes ordres, petit prince, fit William en caressant ses cheveux.

Harry partit confiant, le sourire aux lèvres. Il n'était plus question que Voldemort gâche sa vie… Ou ses vies.

.

.

A suivre

 **Voilà pour ce soir. Il ne faudra pas attendre très longtemps pour la suite n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire, même le contraire si vous voulez. Koeur sur vous et à lundi !**


	52. Vol pour moi

Bonsoir, bonsoir !

Je viens de lire un truc vachement drôle. Un UA ou Draco serait un nouvel élève et tout en se présentant à sa nouvelle classe il croise le regard d'Harry et il débute sa présentation par un « Bonjour…je suis gay ». J'aimerais bien que quelqu'un écrive un UA comme ça. J'avais lue une fic ou Draco entrait à l'université mais dedans Harry était dom, j'ai essayé de lire jusqu'au bout mais je n'ai pas réussis. Est-ce que vous aussi vous êtes à la recherche d'un scénario qui n'a pas encore était écrit et que vous aimeriez voir adapté. Dites moi tout comme ça je pourrais vous piquer des idées (je plaisante bien sûr !). En ce qui me concerne j'aimerai un post Poudlard hyper sombre avec un Harry dépressif et un Draco qui se voit forcé de l'aider, je sais qu'il y en a plein mais j'en voudrais un vraiment sombre ou ils ne se tombent pas dans les bras dès le deuxième chapitre. Et avec un truc en fond, du genre des mangemorts qui en veulent encore à la vie d'Harry. Si quelqu'un se sent d'attaque sinon ben je le ferais moi-même un de ses quatre XD quand j'aurais terminée toutes les histoires que j'ai entrepris.

Je ne vous embête pas plus. Les reviews et ensuite le chapitre !

 **Lyn42** : Je crois que tu n'es pas la seule dans ce cas, en ce qui me concerne quand je pense à ce que deviendra William j'ai le cœur tout serré. Puis après je pense au Drarry et ça va mieux XD. Mais bon c'est pas cool pour Will non plus. Malheureusement il faudra bien un retour dans le futur, juste histoire de voir ce que sont devenus nos personnages XD. Merci pour ta lecture, tes compliments, tes inquiétudes et tes attentes. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Gros Koeur sur toi.

 **Yume resonnance** : Hahah oui je sais mais ça ne serait pas drôle sinon. Il faut bien que je vous donne quelques bribes pour vous faire saliver. Ha Voldemort tapis dans l'ombre tel le serpent qu'il est XD. Bon point pour le tableau, c'est en effet une idée plutôt dangereuse. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi et encore merci !

 **Angelyoru** : Huhu merci beaucoup…je trouvais que ça faisait longtemps qu'on y avait pas eut droit (le truc totalement faux). C'est vrai que ça va aller un peu plus vite maintenant ! Il va se passer pas mal de chose. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant. Koeur sur toi !

 **Chapel Lucie** : La réponse à ta question dans le chapitre qui suit. J'espère qu'il te plaira.

 **Baekjeong** : Hahah je maîtrise l'art du subtil du suspens. Mais du coup je pense que tu seras ravie de la suite, enfin j'espère. Koeur sur toi !

 **V.M. Desgrec** : Alors je t'avoue que je suis perdue…est-ce que j'ai vraiment fait quelque chose de mal ? Est-ce que tu t'es fait virer de chez toi à cause de moi ? Je ne comprends plus rien. Je crois que je vais me taire à l'avenir…(enfin tu m'a souhaité mon anniversaire et mh aimé mon chapitre du coup je capte plus grand-chose à cette histoire). J'espère juste que ça s'est arrangé.

 **Christine** : Merci beaucoup, beaucoup ! Oui je n'ai fais que rester au lit XD et c'était très bien ! Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Koeur sur toi.

 **Guest** : Mais mhh…elle n'est pas terminée snirf.

 **Lela des mers** : Techniquement il t'a prévenu tout seul je crois. Hum j'espère vraiment que ce n'est pas trop grave du coup. Et mmh merci pour les compliments et ta lecture et j'espère que la suite te plaira, du moins plaira à vous deux du coup XD. gros koeur sur toi !

 **A.F** : Merci beaucoup arf…je vais sur mes 26 ans, triste période de ma vie XD. Mh Lucius et son père je sens là une grande histoire d'amour XD. Quelle idée de laisser Regulus aux mains du professeur Slughorn. Harry est carrément un pervers XD, j'aimerais qu'il le soit plus, qu'il se lâche un peu le petit, je pense qu'il peut n'avoir honte de rienhuhu (moi aussi j'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner avec Draco haha). Merci encore pour ta lecture, ta review, tes compliments. J'espère que la suite te plaira encore plus. Gros koeur sur toi.

 **Mlle Mystre** : Merci beaucoup !

 **Noah2209** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que mon histoire te plaise toujours autant. J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes. Koeur sur toi !

 **Pticoeurfragile** : Merci beaucoup, voici la suite.

 **Sora94** : Huhu merci beaucoup ! En effet ça fait un petit moment mais te revoilà du coup c'est cool. Je suis contente que l'amitié Harry/Lucius te convienne. J'y tiens beaucoup aussi. Ha le portrait ce petit mystère de derrière les fagots XD. J'espère sincèrement que la suite te plaira. Gros koeur sur toi.

 **Luffynette** : Merci beaucoup et koeur sur toi :

 **Patouillardcarine33** : Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Merci pour ta lecture et ta review, koeur sur toi.

 **Millon** : Ouai Merci beaucoup ! Je prends le souhait de réussite j'en ai bien besoin (pour l'inspiration tout va très bien XD). HAHAH je suis sûre que ça s'est passé comme ça, genre Cassie s'est endormi comme une masse et Rebecca n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit en mode « ça va faire une heure maintenant ils ont finis là et…Oh mon dieu voilà que les deux autres s'y mettent par Merlin ! ». Je suis sûr que Lord devait répondre à Harry en rêve (vue qu'il hiberne sous le lit pour le moment XD). Je pense qu'Harry devait dire des trucs du style « Haan William j'adore tellement ta queue, je vais tellement te baiser ». Des trucs bien crus et bien cochon XD en fourchelangue ça doit donner « SSSSsssssshh ffllsssslllsshhhhsssHHHssh ». Bon je m'arrête là je part en kakaouete. Ha les autres bracelets, allé je suis gentil mais ils n'apparaissent pas dans le livre I. C'est une information capitale que je te donne, fais en bon usage XD. Moi aussi j'aime cette théorie XD, mais je me demande si je vais vraiment la développer, je verrais comment se poursuit l'histoire à ce propos. Tant d'idées, tant de suppositions et tu ne m'auras pas cette fois. Je vais me taire à partir d'ici XD. Je sais pas mais quelque chose me dit que la canne n'est pas si importante que ça tiens. Haem…jusqu'à présent je te félicitais de noter les petits détails et je me rends compte que tu commences à trop en savoir XD. Oui Harry est carrément positif en ce moment dis donc, il voit le verre à moitié plein, il est sur son petit nuage mais je crois qu'il va falloir qu'il redescende sur terre le petiot XD. Merci à toi pour ta lecture, tes compliments, ta petite enquête minutieuse sur la suite de l'histoire ça me touche beaucoup ! J'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant la suite de tout mon cœur ! Gros koeur sur toi !

 **LuluHawaiiMalfoy** : Un repas entre Harry, Lucius et Voldemort XD ! Je les imagine trop bien, prendre le thé et avoir une discussion hyper passive-agressive hahah ça me plait bien comme image ! Mais oui on est d'accord ! William aurait définitivement du finir à Serdaigle *facepalm*. Harry est un professionnel à présent, plus rien ne le retiens, plus aucune serrure ne l'arrête XD. Merci pour ta lecture et tes compliments. J'espère que la suite te plaira, koeur sur toi !

 **JBE** : Il n'est pas seul voyons Lord est avec lui ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi !

 **Serpenta** : Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour tes compliments mais je crois que je vais devoir repousser la prochaine histoire. Je vais me concentrer uniquement sur Retour parce que depuis que j'ai repris le travail j'ai pris du retard et je ne voudrais pas me retrouver sans avance XD. Mais tout ce que tu me dis me fait énormément plaisir. Maintenant concernant les bracelets. Tu as visé juste. Harry portait son bracelet à chaque fois qu'ils ont regardé la carte. Je te le dis parce que je sais que ça peut être embêtant de revenir là-dessus. Maintenant c'est vraiment chouette que tu ais fait attention à ça. Mais rien ne dit qu'Harry serait tout de même apparut sur la carte sans bracelet huhu. Hahah XD si ça se trouve Lucius est un gay refoulé…mais j'avoue que c'est ambigüe tout ça (mais j'adore ça désolée). Harry qui fait preuve de subtilité, c'est tellement lui tout ça. Ha le petit discours de Circé, je suis ravie que tu y ais prêté attention. Moi aussi j'aimerais en parler un peu plus de cette histoire avec Salazar, je crois qu'il y a matière à creuser mais pour la suite elle ne se mélange pas comme je le voudrais à l'intrigue (je ne sais pas encore, peut-être que j'aurais plus de matière dans le livre II). En effet Circé, Syracuse et Feutenfer ne sont pas là uniquement pour mon bon plaisir. Ils vont tous avoir un rôle important à jouer. J'espère de tout mon cœur que tu apprécieras ce chapitre. (J'ai bien fait de regarder si il y avait encore des reviews XD). Gros, gros koeur sur toi miss.

Voilà, voilà. Merci encore à **Titou Douh** et bonne lecture les agneaux.

.

.

 **VOL POUR MOI**

« I live my life like there's no tomorrow  
And all I've got, I had to steal  
Least I don't need to beg or borrow »

Running with the Devil. Van Halen

.

.

Il n'était pas idiot... Et il n'était pas non plus un criminel. Pas totalement, du moins. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il allait cambrioler une maison, de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait pour la potion tue-loup. Depuis qu'il était dans le passé, c'était comme s'il avait une double vie : irréprochable à Poudlard et Catwoman en dehors de ses murs. A croire que ça faisait partie de lui d'être un petit voleur...

Harry se promit que quand cette histoire serait terminée, il rattraperait ses fautes. En attendant, s'il se rendait compte que ce qu'il volait pour Lucius n'appartenait pas aux Malfoy, il ferait demi-tour et dirait à Lucius d'aller voir ailleurs.

Il voyait très bien qu'il flirtait plus que tout avec l'illégalité. Il avait beau essayer de chasser les remords, il sentait aussi l'excitation et l'adrénaline parcourir ses veines. Lucius lui avait donné une adresse et tout un tas d'indications sur les possibles protections de la bicoque. Parce que c'était le seul mot qu'il avait trouvé pour définir l'immonde maison qui se trouvait devant lui.

Il ne pouvait pas croire un seul instant que le père de Lucius se soit fait plumer par un homme vivant dans une sorte de dépotoir. Et pourtant...

Harry évalua le terrain. Un jardin entouré d'une clôture en bois et pleine de fil barbelé, de mauvaises herbes folles et de boue. Il frissonna et pensa un moment que Lucius s'était moqué de lui. Pourtant, il pouvait sentir la magie autour de la maison. Il n'essaya même pas de jeter un sort pour tester les premières protections. Au moins, ce n'était pas un protego qui camouflait l'endroit comme Hermione en avait tant dressé autour d'eux.

Il pouvait aussi régler ça de façon très diplomate en venant demander la canne gentiment. Harry rigola silencieusement. Peut-être que dans le fond, il aimer juste le danger... Ça aussi, il devrait y remédier. Il ouvrit sa sacoche et fit sortir Lord.

 _\- Bonjour !_

 _\- Bonjour, Lord. Peux-tu faire quelque chose pour moi ?_

 _\- Bien sûr que je peux !_

 _\- Peux-tu glisser jusque là bas et voir si tu passes sous la clôture ?_

Lord siffla tout en mouvant son corps en direction des barrières de bois miteux. Il passa sans mal sous l'une d'entre elle et Harry vit l'herbe bouger à son passage. Il attendit quelques minutes et leva la tête. Harry fit signe à Lord de revenir et le serpent s'exécuta.

\- _J'ai pu entrer._

\- _Bien,_ fit Harry, _maintenant avale ça_.

Harry prit sa baguette et la présenta à Lord. Il avait déjà fait l'essai à Poudlard _;_ la faculté du serpent d'avaler tout et n'importe quoi pour le recracher sans mal était vraiment utile. Et l'animal ne subissait pas la brûlure de la baguette.

Lord ouvrit la bouche et avala la baguette. Harry ne savait pas trop comment il logeait les objets mais une fois la baguette engloutie, il en voyait bien la forme. Il envoya Lord de nouveau vers le jardin. Le serpent dandinait uniquement la partie arrière de son corps. La baguette coincée l'empêchait de bouger normalement.

Harry le vit glisser sous la barrière et écarquilla les yeux. Sa baguette passait si elle se trouvait dans l'estomac d'une bête.

\- Intéressant, murmura-t-il.

Harry observa son bracelet. Il doutait qu'une quelconque alarme sonne face à son bracelet. Le propriétaire pouvait bien être sur ses gardes, il ne devait pas avoir la puissance nécessaire pour faire bouger une des immenses statues de la bibliothèque.

Tout en gardant Lord dans son champ de vision, Harry contourna au mieux la clôture pour trouver un bon angle afin d'entrer. Même si le blond n'en avait pas donné l'impression, il avait longuement travaillé sur cette perspective. Il savait qu'il n'était pas doué pour créer des sorts mais il s'était forcé. Il avait réfléchi plus que de raison à un sort qui l'aiderait en toute circonstance. Il y avait pensé en se faufilant dans la bibliothèque pour commettre son méfait. Et il avait réussi, au prix de nombreux efforts et de maux de tête. Ça avait été comme retenter l'expérience de l'occlumancie et quelque part, il enviait la facilité avec laquelle sa mère et Severus étaient doués pour ça. Mais peut-être l'était-il aussi un peu... Parce qu'il avait réussi. Il s'était même entraîné sans baguette.

Harry porta sa main sur le bois.

\- _Sadi._

Sous ses doigts, le bois commença lentement à s'effriter et tomber en morceau comme s'il était rapidement dévoré par les mites. Harry sentit sa main le brûler légèrement mais il tint bond jusqu'à ce que deux planches tombent au sol. Il avait repris presque tous ses cours de sortilèges pour en revenir à un tel résultat, relisant l'importance de la formulation et quel pouvoir insuffler au sort.

« Sadi » signifiait « rouille » en arabe. Et c'était le principe de son sort. Ça faisait rouiller, pourrir, moisir plus rapidement que le temps. Harry n'avait pas pris le temps de le consigner dans le livre des sorts mais s'il ne finissait pas à Azkaban, il le ferait dès qu'il rentrerait à Poudlard.

Il avait testé son sort sur des aliments d'abord. Ils pourrissaient à une vitesse impressionnante. Ensuite, des objets : le bois, le papier, le plastique. Tout se détériorait plus ou moins rapidement, ça prenait entre dix et trente minutes. Ça devenait plus difficile avec le métal et le verre. Harry s'était cependant interdit d'user de ce sort sur des choses vivantes. Il avait fait un test sur une fleur et durant quelques secondes, il s'était senti comme un détraqueur. Harry était sûr quelque part au fond de lui que le sort qu'il venait de mettre au point était plus un sort de magie noire qu'autre chose. Il aurait du s'en inquiéter, mais le mal était fait. Cependant, il s'était promis de ne l'utiliser que pour des actions qui en valaient la peine.

Harry se fustigea intérieurement. Cambrioler une maison ne faisait pas partie de son top 3 des bonnes actions. Il s'était vaguement promis que s'il mettait la main sur cette canne et que l'homme le prenait la main dans le sac, il reposerait l'objet. S'il tombait sur l'homme et jugeait que ce dernier était inoffensif, le voler ne serait pas sa priorité mais poser des questions sur Lucius et son père lui paraissait être une idée brillante. Si du moins il avait le temps d'en placer une...

Harry passa la barrière et rejoignit Lord qui balançait la tête de droite à gauche. Il s'avança prudemment vers une des fenêtres dont les carreaux sales ne présageaient rien de bon sur la propreté du lieu. Il fouilla dans sa sacoche et en sortit un compas dont la pointe, au lieu d'être une mine, était en fait une lame. Pour lui, l'état de la maison voulait dire que l'homme était comme presque tous les sorciers. Ils faisaient des barrières anti-moldus pour ne pas être trouvés, ça ne traversait l'esprit de personne qu'on pouvait entrer dans une maison d'une autre façon.

Harry sortit de sa besace une sorte de jouet à ventouse en forme de scrout à pétard que l'on trouvait facilement dans les distributeurs à bonbons. Il colla l'objet sur la vitre et tira le bout pour le coincer entre ses dents. Une fois ses deux mains libres, il planta le compas juste à côté de la ventouse et tourna autour en appuyant. Un crissement se fit entendre et il fallut toute sa dextérité pour ramener la tête en arrière et empêcher le rond de verre de tomber dans la maison. Harry l'agrippa immédiatement et se coupa le doigt. Il siffla entre ses dents et recracha la tête du jouet.

 _\- Tu es blessé._

 _\- C'est bon, ce n'est pas grave. Continuons._

Il remit tout son attirail du « petit voleur » dans son sac et passa sa main à travers le trou qu'il venait de faire. Il tâtonna et finit par trouver le loquet qu'il leva en silence. Une fois fait, il souleva la fenêtre en priant pour qu'elle ne couine pas.

Elle ne couina pas.

A ce moment-là, Harry se permit de soupirer pour évacuer la tension. Il se glissa à l'intérieur de la maison et cocha mentalement la case « délinquant confirmé » de sa liste de méfaits. Il se tourna et se pencha pour récupérer Lord dont le corps était toujours bloqué par sa baguette.

La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était en réalité une petite chambre en piteuse état. L'unique lit de la pièce n'avait plus de matelas et ce n'était plus qu'un tas de ferraille rouillé. Le bureau était au sol et un tapis, qui avait plutôt l'air d'un repose poussière, avait été roulé et rangé contre le mur, dont le papier peint n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. L'odeur était infecte et Harry commençait à se dire qu'en fait, personne ne vivait ici. Personne de mentalement sain, en tout cas.

Puis, tout d'un coup, il se mit à penser à la maison des Gaunt. Il avait la désagréable impression de se trouver dans le même genre de demeure et il s'attendit à voir la mère de Tom Elvis Jedusor débarquer par la porte avec son visage où vivaient les traces d'une lignée trop peu mélangée.

Harry se pencha vers Lord et lui demanda de recracher sa baguette. Le serpent ouvrit en grand sa gueule noire et Harry vit l'objet magique se présenter à lui. Le blond s'en empara et embrassa Lord sur la tête tout en essuyant sa baguette. Il laissa l'animal remonter sur son corps et s'enrouler contre son cou. Harry apprécia de nouveau le fait que Lord soit grand et mince et pas typé comme un boa.

\- Allons-y !

\- _Oui, Harry_.

Harry avança à pas de loup et tira sur son pull pour couvrir ses mains. Il fit tourner la poignée de la porte et s'engouffra dans un couloir. Dès que tout son corps fut hors de la chambre, la porte se claqua brutalement derrière lui et Harry bondit comme un chat. Il se tourna vivement et tenta comme un fou de l'ouvrir. Il retira vivement sa main quand il se rendit compte que la porte était devenue brûlante. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres et il pouvait sentir une chaleur cuisante s'en dégager. Harry se plaqua contre ce qui devait être un mur.

Il ne pouvait faire que des suppositions, à présent, parce qu'il était complètement plongé dans le noir. Harry inspira un grand coup il était coincé. Il devait avancer et plaider sa cause ou embobiner l'homme qui vivait ici... Parce que c'était impossible qu'il ne sache pas, et peut-être même qu'il savait depuis le début et avait décidé de jouer avec lui. Harry se demanda vaguement pourquoi il n'avait pas tenté de faire cracher le morceau à son père pour la cape d'invisibilité. Comme ça, il aurait pu l'emprunter. Et il aurait du expliquer pourquoi, parce que curieux comme James l'était, il n'aurait pas lâché l'affaire.

 _\- Lord, tu vois quelque chose ?_

 _\- Je sens. C'est un long couloir. Au bout, il y a une porte. Tu peux avancer, Harry. Je_ _serai_ _tes yeux et ton odorat._

Harry garda une main contre le mur et avança avec prudence. Contre lui, Lord murmurait des mots encourageant et Harry le remercia intérieurement. Si les choses tournaient mal, il pourrait toujours demander à Lord de le mordre pour mettre fin à ses jours dignement.

\- _Nous y sommes !_

En effet, ils y étaient. Harry plaqua ses deux mains sur la porte et constata avec horreur que ce n'était pas du bois. Il se pencha un peu et fit glisser sa paume pour trouver la poignée. A la place, il tomba sur quelque chose qui avait une forme carrée. Au toucher, ça ressemblait à une petite boite et c'était collé contre la porte et le mur. Harry prit sa baguette.

\- Lumos.

Une douce lueur blanche se propagea. Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps d'en profiter. Un énorme bruit se fit entendre, un fracas assourdissant. Il se tourna et vit que le sol du couloir était en train de s'effondrer.

\- LEVICORPUS !

D'un coup sec, il fut projeté au plafond. Il grogna sous le choc mais constata avec bonheur qu'il venait d'éviter une chute qui aurait put lui coûter la vie. S'il avait jeté son sort en étant de l'autre coté, il serait mort.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- _Splendide_ , fit Lord.

Lui ne trouvait pas ça splendide du tout. Il était en train de croire que Lucius essayait juste de le tuerqu'il l'avait envoyé dans un piège pour se débarrasser de lui ou qu'il était devenu une épine dans son pied et qu'il tenait enfin sa vengeance.

Mais ça n'avait pas de sens : Lucius aurait pu le faire bien avant et de plein d'autres façons. Harry n'avait aucun lien avec cet endroit et Regulus savait qu'Harry échangeait avec Lucius. Donc il pouvait déjà relier sa vie à celle de Lucius. Ensuite, Lucius aurait pris soin de confirmer qu'Harry ne parlait de leurs entrevues à personne. Il devait être bien bête de croire qu'Harry ne prendrait aucune précaution... Il aurait pu se débarrasser de lui durant le match de Quidditch, avec plein de témoins pour le dédouaner. Il aurait pu le piéger à la bibliothèque. Si le but de Lucius était de le tuer, pourquoi perdre du temps à dîner avec lui, à lui offrir des vêtements, à lui faire faire un tableau ?

Non, il devait y avoir autre chose là-dessous... Ou alors, le propriétaire de cette maison tenait vraiment à cette canne ou à un tas d'autres objets tout aussi précieux. Sinon, elle ne serait pas aussi protégée.

Harry s'appuya sur le coin du mur pour tenter de redescendre, son corps flottant d'une façon comique. Il se projeta vers la porte et invoqua plusieurs boules lumineuses.

Maintenant, il avait le boîtier qui remplaçait la poignée sous les yeux et il se pinça la lèvre de mécontentement. Il reconnaissait parfaitement bien les annotations et se doutait du procédé à employer. Le seul souci était qu'Harry n'avait pas étudié l'arithmancie... Et il fallait clairement être calé sur le sujet pour réussir à ouvrir cette porte.

Harry lâcha le boîtier et se laissa remonter vers le plafond. Il n'allait pas prendre le risque de toucher au hasard. Hermione ne faisait jamais rien au hasard, ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Il fallait qu'il trouve une autre façon de faire.

Il leva le nez et pointa sa baguette sur le plafond.

\- _Defodio_.

La voûte se fissura dans un craquement sonore et Harry répéta deux fois le sort pour avoir un résultat suffisant. Un énorme bloc du plafond s'effondra, allant se perdre dans les profondeurs de l'étage du dessous. Harry se glissa par cette nouvelle ouverture avec un sourire triomphant. Sourire qui s'effaça quand il vit qu'il se trouvait de nouveau dans un couloir. Au moins, celui-ci était éclairé.

Il annula le Levicorpus et posa les pieds au sol. Il marcha rapidement vers la porte mais se tourna tout de même pour voir si, en arrière, le couloir donnait sur une fenêtre. Rien. C'était un couloir inutile avec une seule porte. Harry doutait que ça soit juste ça, mais plutôt que de chercher d'éventuels passages secrets, il préféra se concentrer sur ce qui était facile.

La porte qu'il avait sous les yeux était cadenassée. Le cadenas était un modèle à code, sauf qu'au lieu d'y voir des chiffres, on y décelait des runes. Harry souffla : voilà un terrain qu'il connaissait.

Il fit jouer le cadenas contre ses doigts et préféra ne pas se torturer les méninges. Il ne pouvait former qu'un mot de quatre lettres. Il fit tourner une à une les lettres jusqu'à former le mot « open » avec l'alphabet runique. Le cadenas cliqueta et se décrocha. Harry étouffa un petit cri de joie mais Lord se permit quelques sifflements de contentement.

Il ouvrit la porte et ne fit pas un pas de plus. La pièce sur laquelle elle s'ouvrait était une salle vide. Sur les côtés, dans le renfoncement des murs, se trouvait des armures, comme celles qu'on pouvait trouver à Poudlard. Une armure à sa droite, une autre à sa gauche _;_ et en face, l'espace qui aurait du voir une autre porte... Totalement ouvert. Il avait juste à courir en direction de l'autre sortie. C'était tout ce qu'il avait à faire. Mais il était sûr que ça ne serait pas aussi simple.

Harry prit les devant et pointa sa baguette sur l'armure de gauche.

- _Aguamenti, glacius !_

Une vague d'eau se projeta contre l'armure et elle se glaça instantanément autour d'elle. Mais à peine eut-il lancé le sort qu'elles se mirent toutes deux à bouger et pire encore, le mur descendait au niveau de la porte. Lentement, mais d'ici quelques minutes, Harry serait enfermé avec les armures et il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Il courut devant l'armure gelée et vit l'autre bloquer son chemin trop rapidement. Elle souleva son épée et l'abattit sur le blond qui se projeta en arrière et tomba au sol pour l'éviter.

\- SADI !

Harry avait pointé sa baguette au niveau de la jambe de l'armure et l'effet fut plus fulgurant que s'il l'avait juste touchée avec sa main. Le métal, auparavant gris, prit une teinte rouille, se troua avant de se plier sous le poids de l'armure et celle-ci tomba au sol. Harry vit l'autre se dépêtrer de la glace _;_ il ne chercha pas à comprendre et glissa sous le mur qui fermerait la pièce.

Il entendit le fracas du mur s'écraser au sol. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et le sang battait à ses tempes. Jusqu'à présent, l'adrénaline lui avait évité de trop réfléchir mais à présent, il doutait sincèrement de sortir de cette maison avec une canne. S'il sortait de là entier, ça serait un miracle. Harry s'en rendit compte pour la toute première fois : il était seul.

Il n'y avait pas les connaissances d'Hermione et la logique de Ron pour le guider. Maintenant, c'était juste lui et pour le moment, il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. C'était une maigre récompense mais il laissa son esprit s'attacher à ça et continua son exploration. A présent, le couloir dans lequel il se trouvait se prolongeait en escaliers. Baguette en main, Harry les descendit, tendu comme un animal traqué.

Et soudain, il comprit.

Il comprit parce que ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, il l'avait déjà vu. Une première fois dans la chambre des secrets et une seconde fois dans la grotte qui cachait le collier de Salazar Serpentard. Alors il sut ce qu'il trouverait derrière cette porte.

Harry se rappela des épreuves de la grotte. Il se souvint de ce que Dumbledore avait dit à propos de ceux qui réussiraient et si Voldemort les trouvait. Il ne les tuerait pas, non : il leur demanderait d'abord comment ils avaient réussi à entrer.

Et c'était exactement ce qui était en train d'arriver. Harry s'était attendu à ce que Lucius lui parle de Voldemort mais c'était autre chose qui s'était produit. Lucius avait préféré parler de lui à Voldemort et maintenant, le doute n'était plus permis : il avait attiré l'attention. D'abord au manoir et sûrement plus encore en faisant tourner la tête de Lucius et en devenant ami avec Regulus.

Il allait mourir. Il allait rencontrer Voldemort et ce dernier le tuerait sûrement. Et même s'il faisait demi-tour, ce dernier ne le laisserait sûrement pas partir comme ça...

Harry observa la porte ou s'entremêlaient trois serpents. Il serra un peu plus sa baguette.

 _Ça va_ _aller_ , se dit-il. Dumbledore savait où se trouvaient les horcruxes. Lui mort, l'histoire suivrait son cours normalement. Le directeur sauverait ses parents, il se débarrasserait des âmes de Voldemort et trouverait un moyen de le piéger pour ne pas mettre en marche la prophétie. William souffrirait un temps mais au bout de quelques années, il trouverait quelqu'un d'autre et vivrait heureux.

Harry ravala les larmes et la colère qui filtrait insidieusement en lui.

\- _Ouvre-toi !_

C'était Lord qui venait de parler. Le serpent avait l'air calme. S'il sentait le trouble d'Harry, il frottait son corps contre son cou en des caresses rassurantes.

Les trois serpents de la porte se démêlèrent les uns des autres pour s'enrouler en trois façons différentes, dévoilant entre eux une poignée. Harry la prit et l'abaissa.

C'était le salon. La lumière filtrait difficilement à travers les vitres sales. Au moins, il y avait des vitres. La pièce était vide, si ce n'était un fauteuil en plein milieu, dos à lui. De ce dernier dépassait une main appuyée sur une canne.

\- Tu as triché.

Harry ne fit même pas l'effort d'avancer.

\- Pardon ?

L'homme qui tenait la canne l'agita puis se leva. Et Harry le vit.

Ce n'était pas cet homme au visage horriblement transformé. Il était aussi beau que dans les souvenirs auxquels il avait eu accès avec Dumbledore ou dans le journal. Même si bien plus âgés que ce qu'il avait vu. Voldemort pouvait encore charmer. Mais ses yeux étaient rouges. Cela voulait dire qu'il avait déjà séparé un ou plusieurs morceaux de son âme.

En dehors de ça, Tom Elvis Jedusor était charmant. Son sourire l'était, sa tenue l'était, son visage l'était aussi. Harry pouvait voir tout ce qui pouvait plaire aux personnes qui posaient les yeux sur Lord Voldemort. Ses cheveux noirs et lisses soigneusement peignés et séparés par une raie sur le côté droit de son crâne. Son nez fin, ses pommettes hautes, la petite fossette sur sa joue gauche, ses longs cils noirs. Sa peau diaphane, ses mains graciles et ses doigts fins. Si il avait quelques rides elles étaient presque invisible.

\- Tu as triché, Harry. Tu es passé par un autre chemin. Tu ne devrais pas être là si tôt.

\- Vous connaissez mon nom ? Comment savez-vous qui je suis ?! Qui êtes-vous ?!

Jedusor contourna le fauteuil et écarta les bras.

\- Pardon, excuse-moi. Je manque à tous mes devoirs. Je me présente : Lord Voldemort.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la canne et Voldemort suivit son regard.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es venu. Ne t'en fais pas, je te la donnerai. Après tout, c'est ce que Lucius voulait.

\- Vous connaissez Lucius ? Vous êtes l'homme qui a gagné cette canne au jeu ?! Lucius m'avait dit que c'était un vieux croulant mais… Vous n'avez rien de croulant.

Jedusor partit dans un rire franc et Harry frissonna. Le brun se rapprocha un peu plus et Harry serra sa baguette.

\- Non, je ne suis pas cet homme. Tout ceci est juste une mascarade. J'ai demandé à Lucius si on pouvait mettre ce plan en scène. Parce que, Harry, tu m'intéresses. Et te voir devant moi, sans aucune égratignure, est encore plus intéressant.

Harry plissa les yeux, ce qui fit de nouveau rire Jedusor. Au moins, il avait toujours le sens du spectacle.

\- Vous plaisantez !? J'ai failli mourir !

\- Et ça aurait été bien regrettable. Crois-moi : cela m'aurait chagriné d'avoir monté tout ça si c'était pour te voir mourir dès le premier test. Mais tu es en vie, tu es devant moi, et c'est une preuve indéniable de tes qualités.

\- Est- ce qu'on se connaît ?

\- Oui, on se connaît, Harry.

Jedusor avança encore un peu vers lui. Ils étaient face à face. Pas une seule fois le blond ne dévia son regard de celui de Voldemort.

\- On s'est rencontré lors d'une soirée chez notre ami Lucius.

Harry fit mine d'être choqué en ouvrant la bouche puis fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne vous crois pas. La seule fois où je suis allé chez Lucius Malfoy et qu'il y avait du monde, c'était durant un bal masqué. Comment auriez-vous su qui je suis ?

\- J'ai reconnu ton serpent, charmant et poli, ainsi que ton bracelet.

\- Vous !?

\- Oui, moi. Tu te souviens de moi, à présent.

Harry recula légèrement et se colla contre la porte qui s'était refermée. Jedusor en profita pour s'avancer de nouveau.

\- Qu'est ce que ça signifie ?! Vous êtes le propriétaire de cet endroit ? Vous allez me dénoncer au ministère ? Vous allez… Me blesser ?

\- Non. Non, rien de tout ça. C'était un test, Harry. Un simple test pour voir à quel point tu es un garçon doué et je ne suis pas déçu. Je suis même positivement surpris. D'un autre coté, je n'en attendais pas moins d'un digne prince de Serpentard.

\- Je ne crois pas être le prince de quoi que ce soit.

\- Oh, et tu es modeste avec ça. Harry, voyons, je suis tes exploits avec beaucoup d'intérêt depuis cette fameuse soirée. Comment as-tu fait pour ouvrir cette porte, dis moi ?

\- Je n'ai rien fait. Lord a sifflé.

Voldemort fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Lord ?

\- Mon serpent - Harry caressa le cou de l'animal - il a sifflé quelque chose et la porte s'est ouverte.

De nouveau, un immense sourire barra le visage de Voldemort et Harry souhaita être à mille lieux d'ici.

\- Oui, il semble être très intelligent. Nous avons eu la chance d'échanger quelques mots.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Vous avez… Échange quelques mots… ? Avec Lord ?

\- Oui, avec Lord.

Harry observa son serpent pour jouer le jeu. Il n'avait pas parlé fourchelangue devant Voldemort et même si Lord avait dit quelque chose comme « nous discutons beaucoup », rien ne disait que cela signifiait qu'il parlait aux serpents. Harry voulait conserver ce secret pour lui encore un peu. Si Voldemort se doutait de quelque chose, il n'avait pas l'air prêt à en faire part. Peut-être était-ce aussi un test : « voyons voir jusqu'où Harry Adams peut mentir ».

\- Vous parlez fourchelangue.

\- En effet.

\- Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

Jedusor s'approcha un peu plus. A présent, Harry devait lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Pour beaucoup de raisons. La principale est la suivante : j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Besoin ?

\- Oui, Harry. Je cherche à m'entourer de personnes exceptionnelles, d'amis aux capacités incroyables. Et tu l'es, exceptionnel. Tout comme je le suis.

\- Tout comme l'est Lucius ?

Voldemort fit une moue sceptique.

\- Lucius est un grand homme, intelligent, doué pour nouer des relations importantes. Mais il n'est pas… Plein de surprises. Ne te méprends pas : j'estime beaucoup Lucius. Mais son étroitesse d'esprit est parfois affligeante.

Harry afficha un sourire narquois et cela semble plaire à Voldemort.

\- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Vous avez besoin de moi pour quoi, exactement ? C'était un test pour voir si j'étais un voleur hors-pair ? Je n'ai pas encore récupéré la canne. Vous voulez que je vole quelque chose pour vous ?

\- Ce que je veux, Harry, c'est que tu te fies à moi. J'ai de grandes ambitions, vois-tu, et j'ai la sensation que ton aide me sera précieuse.

\- Quelle genre d'ambitions ? Les mêmes que celles dont j'ai entendu parler durant cette fameuse soirée ? Si vous vous souvenez si bien que ça de notre conversation, je ne me mêle pas à ça.

\- Je m'en souviens parfaitement. Je me rappelle de tes scrupules et principes sur les moldus. Malheureusement, Harry, la plupart des riches familles de ce pays ne partage pas cet amour pour les moldus. Et plus malheureusement encore, ce sont eux qui contrôlent presque tout. Pour bien se faire voir, il faut savoir… Courber l'échine.

\- Je ne suis pas intéressé. Je n'ai aucune envie de faire profil bas et de lécher les fesses maigres d'aristos pédants. Je ne veux pas être mêlé, ni de prés ni de loin, à des lois qui empiètent sur la liberté des moldus. Mais si vous êtes prêt du but, revenez me voir et je retournerais peut-être ma veste pour sauver ma peau.

Voldemort se mit à rire de nouveau et ça aurait pu être presque plaisant si ce n'était pas le futur assassin de ses parents.

\- J'aime ton honnêteté, Harry. Avec ou sans toi, le monde changera. Il est déjà en train de changer, vois-tu ? Je te propose une porte de sortie, un moyen de te faire la part belle. Tu parles de ne pas te mêler de la politique, soit, ne le fais pas. Mais je te préviens, Harry : je ne serais probablement pas aussi conciliant si tu refuses plus d'une fois. Tu peux très bien ne lécher les bottes de personne, comme tu le dis, mais tu peux travailler pour moi et uniquement pour moi. Tu peux m'aider à mettre tous ces aristos que tu hais tant à genoux. Faire miroiter aux familles comme celles des Malfoy ce qu'ils désirent le plus et une fois leur confiance entre tes mains… Tu peux faire ce qu'il te plaît. Tu as l'air d'aimer l'aventure, tu sembles apprécier les objets de valeur. Nous avons beaucoup en commun, Harry.

\- Donc ce que vous me proposez, c'est de fermer les yeux sur les affaires du monde, de travailler pour vous, pour faire je ne sais quoi et en échange, je peux piétiner ceux que je déteste.

\- C'est grossièrement résumé, mais je ne peux pas te retirer ça.

\- Ce qui veut dire… Que je dois quoi ? Me soumettre à vous ?

\- Oh non, voyons ! Ce ne sera pas aussi vindicatif, tu seras libre de prendre des initiatives du moment qu'elles vont dans mon sens.

\- Mais vous êtes d'accord avec les idées contre lesquelles je suis.

\- Et quand bien même... Si j'obtiens ce monde où les sorciers auront plus de place, ce qui est parfaitement légitime, tu t'opposerais à moi ?

Voldemort avait haussé un sourcil et Harry tiqua.

\- Vous parlez fourchelangue… Seul les descendant de Salazar le parlent. Je serais un idiot si je faisais une telle chose.

\- Je suis ravi de voir que tu sais réfléchir.

\- Mais vous me forcez la main. Vous me faites traverser des épreuves pour voir si je peux survivre et vous me demandez de renier ce que je suis et de vous servir pour je ne sais quelle besogne.

\- Renier ce que tu es ? Non, voyons, je te demande juste de faire semblant ! C'est comme ça que le monde fonctionne, Harry : en faisant semblant. Je le fais, Lucius le fait et tu devrais apprendre à le faire. Tu semble bien trop honnête pour un garçon qui veut se sortir de toute situation.

\- Vous venez de dire que vous aimiez mon honnêteté.

\- Je l'apprécie en effet. Je n'aime pas trop les menteurs. Alors je vais être franc, Harry : si tu n'es pas avec moi, tu seras à un moment ou un autre contre moi. Je peux tolérer ta neutralité pour le moment et ta faculté à juste te faufiler entre les mailles du filet mais ça me chagrinerait de devoir laisser de côté quelqu'un comme toi.

Jedusor leva la main et attrapa son menton et Harry se mordit violemment l'intérieur de la bouche.

\- Lucius t'estime beaucoup et d'autres encore. Tu vois très bien de qui je parle. Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser tes talents entre des mains qui ne me plairont pas.

\- Ce sont des menaces ?

\- Non, juste une mise en garde pour ce qui se passera à l'avenir. Il faut savoir se mettre du bon côté et en ce moment, Harry, je suis du bon côté. En tant que Serpentard, tu devrais savoir ça.

Jedusor lâcha son visage et sortit sa baguette. Harry leva la sienne rapidement et l'homme lui adressa un sourire amusé. Il se contenta de l'agiter pour ouvrir la porte puis il tendit la canne vers Harry. Le blond évalua l'objet et décida de ne pas le prendre. Il passa à côté de Voldemort et prit même le risque de lui tourner le dos.

\- Dites à Lucius… Que nos entretiens sont terminés.

\- Réfléchis bien, Harry.

\- Je suis en train de le faire.

 _\- Prends-soin de lui, petit serpent, jusqu'à ce qu'il me revienne._

 _\- Je prends toujours soin d'Harry_ , répondit Lord d'un ton égal.

Harry ne se retourna pas une seule fois. Il marcha droit comme un « I » et une fois hors de la barrière magique, il fit ce qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis qu'il était arrivé dans le passé.

Il transplana.

 **OooooooooooOooooooooooO**

 _Hermione caressait les cheveux de Ron et affichait un doux sourire. Il faisait chaud dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Harry aurait pu le parier – le sentir – de là_ _où_ _il était. Assis dans le fauteuil en face de ses deux meilleurs amis._

 _\- Vous n'avez pas l'air de beaucoup_ _réviser_ _pour vos ASPICs, dit-il._

 _Hermione gloussa._

 _\- C'est bon Harry, c'est notre dernière année, on peut en profiter encore un peu... Regarde-toi, tu n'as même pas abandonné l'équipe de Quidditch._

 _\- Pas question de laisser Malfoy et ces sales Serpentard remporter la coupe, ronchonna Ron._

 _\- Voilà une chose qui n'arrivera pas, dit Harry en rigolant. Tant que je_ _serai_ _capitaine, la coupe nous reviendra toujours._

 _\- Profites-en Harry, tu ne le seras plus quand l'école sera_ _finie_ _._

 _\- Tu n'en sais rien 'Mione, peut-être qu'Harry deviendra capitaine de l'équipe d'Angleterre._

 _\- Ginny ne le laissera pas faire, elle se battra pour l'être à sa place._

 _Harry et Ron rigolèrent tous les deux. Au même moment, Ginny Weasley entra dans la salle commune. Elle marcha vers le fauteuil_ _où_ _se trouvait Harry et s'assit sur l'accoudoir. Harry passa un bras contre sa taille et elle l'embrassa sur le front._

 _-_ _Où_ _étais-tu ?_

 _\- Je suis allée donner une raclée en douce à ceux qui ont encore trouvé intelligent de voler les affaires de Luna._

 _\- Et elle_ _a_ _encore pris ça à la légère._

 _Ginny fronça les sourcils et Harry sourit. Elle était jolie quand elle était en colère._

 _\- Certaines personnes ont vraiment le don pour se comporter comme des enfants._

 _\- Ils n'ont que ça à faire, dit Hermione. Ce n'est pas comme si notre vie était pleine de_ _rebondissements_ _._

 _\- Et tant mieux ! fit Ron. Vous imaginez si on était_ _nés_ _vingt an plus tôt, en pleine guerre ?_

 _\- Je ne serais pas là à caresser tes cheveux, pouffa Hermione._

 _\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on parle de ça ? dit Harry. C'est terminé et ça sert juste à rendre les cours d'histoire de la magie plus barbant encore !_

 _Ginny lui donna une tape derrière la tête._

 _\- Un peu de respect, Harry James Potter, pour les gens qui se sont battus pour que tu puisses glander à une heure aussi tardive !_

 _Harry tira la langue à Ginny et cette dernière lui répondit de la même façon. Puis ils explosèrent de rire._

 _\- Au fait, Harry, tes parents et toi venez toujours passer les vacances au Terrier ?_

 _\- Une semaine seulement. Sirius veut absolument nous emmener surfer quelque part en Australie, mon père et moi._

 _\- Tu feras attention, Harry, l'Australie c'est vraiment dangereux._

 _\- Un peu de danger, ça ne fait pas de mal… Ca pimente une vie._

Ça pimente une vie…

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. D'une main chancelante, il chercha sa baguette et se souvint qu'il n'était pas seul dans son lit. Il ramena sa main contre son torse et se redressa pour s'asseoir, le corps tremblant.

\- Harry ?

\- C'est bon… Désolé. J'ai fait un cauchemar, rendors-toi.

William se redressa à son tour et passa une main dans le dos humide du blond. Harry tremblait encore un peu mais essayait de ramener les bribes de son rêve à lui. Les visages de Ron et d'Hermione, la chaleur de la salle commune. Son feu rougeoyant, ses lourds canapés et Ginny…

\- Harry, depuis qu'on est revenus à Poudlard, tu cauchemardes toute les nuits...

Le blond enfouit sa tête entre ses jambes et soupira. Oui, toutes ses nuits étaient des cauchemars. Il appelait ça comme ça parce que tout ce qui se jouait dans ses rêves ne formait que des scènes banales d'une vie banale. Une vie où il revenait à son époque, une époque où Voldemort avait été détruit durant celle de ses parents. Une époque où il n'avait pas quitté Poudlard après sa sixième année, où il s'était joyeusement mis en couple avec Ginny, sans que rien ne vienne perturber leur histoire d'amour.

Une époque normale, avec une vie normale qui ne prenait pas en compte tout ce qu'il était en train de vivre maintenant... Qui ne prenait même pas William en compte.

C'était des cauchemars parce que c'était une vie qui aurait largement pu le satisfaire. Parce que dans ces rêves, il se sentait bien. Il avait ses amis, sa petite amie, il avait une maison et ses parents étaient toujours en vie.

Le reste… N'avait pas d'importance.

Harry se rallongea le cœur battant et attira le bras de William contre lui pour qu'il se rapproche. Le brun se laissa faire et Harry sentit ses lèvres se poser contre son épaule. Il ferma les yeux et respira l'odeur de son petit ami.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? murmura William.

Harry ferma les yeux. Depuis qu'il avait quitté cette maison de l'horreur, il avait l'impression que la réalité le rattrapait plus rapidement qu'un fauve affamé. Il avait réfléchi, longuement réfléchi à ce que tout cela impliquait.

La présence de Voldemort, sa discussion avec lui, son ton doucereux et ses envies de conquête avaient retourné l'estomac d'Harry. Pas parce qu'il s'était retrouvé en face du futur dangereux psychopathe qui tuerait ses parents _;_ ça, il avait fini par faire avec... Mais parce que l'homme devant lequel il s'était trouvé n'était en rien comparable avec celui qu'il avait tant affronté.

Voldemort avait l'air parfaitement conscient de la bêtise liée au sang. Il ne faisait que tirer à son avantage dès idées préconçues qu'il nourrissait sans trop de mal. Pour Harry, qui avait longtemps basé son image sur un homme qui haïssait sa part moldue, cette découverte était troublante. Jedusor était juste assoiffé de pouvoir et de reconnaissance, peu importaient les moyen du moment qu'il obtenait ce qu'il désirait. Et puis même si les gens devinaient qu'il était de sang-mêlé, dans ses veines coulait le sang de Salazar Serpentard et c'était déjà suffisant.

S'il avait réellement craint les sang-pur et pensait que ces derniers étaient une menace, il aurait choisi Neville comme étant celui qui causerait sa perte. Mais il l'avait choisi lui, parce que sa mère était une sang-de-bourbe. Il l'avait choisi lui parce qu'ils avaient du sang moldu en commun. Il l'avait choisi car il savait que le sang n'influençait pas la force ou le pouvoir. Voldemort était un homme rongé par l'orgueil et tout ce qu'il désirait était d'être unique. Ça devenait logique pour Harry qu'il ait était choisi, ça devenait encore plus logique que Voldemort l'approche de cette façon. Il doutait que les autres élèves qui se trouvaient dans le même cas que lui aient du subir un test.

Harry en avait la nausée. Parce qu'éveiller l'intérêt de Voldemort souleva une possibilité qu'il n'avait pas envisagée mais qui envahissait son esprit. Et plus les jours s'écoulaient, plus cette possibilité prenait de la place et de l'importance. Parce qu'il y pensait avec sérieux. Parce qu'il savait qu'elle serait le centre d'une discussion importante avec Dumbledore. Parce que c'était quelque chose qu'il devait prendre en compte.

Il était un Serpentard, un Serpentard doué. Il avait noué une relation particulière avec Lucius ainsi qu'avec Regulus. Il était préfet, il était capitaine, il était un sorcier doué. Et il était dans le collimateur de Voldemort.

Et il n'avait rien prévu de tout ça.

Harry se tourna un peu et serra plus fort le bras de William en fermant les yeux. Ce dernier l'enlaça et embrassa son front.

\- C'était une superbe année, fit Harry. On s'est vraiment bien amusés, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Harry ?!

William entendait parfaitement la détresse dans la voix du blond.

\- N'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, on s'est bien amusés, et l'année prochaine sera sûrement plus amusante encore. Harry, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?!

\- Des fois, je repense à ma vie d'avant, tu sais. A ce que j'aurais pu vivre si… Enfin tu vois. Je serais resté aux États-Unis, je serais avec mes parents et je serais encore en couple avec Ginny...

William ferma les yeux pour chasser le sentiment douloureux qui étreignit son cœur.

\- C'est ce que tu aurais aimé ?

\- Oui… J'aurais voulu que ma vie soit normale. On ne se serait jamais connus mais…

\- Mais tu aurais eu ce que tu désirais le plus. Des parents ? C'est ça, Harry ? C'est ce que tu veux ?!

\- On ne peut pas refaire le passé, j'y pense juste. J'y pense trop, je sais, mais je crois que je deviendrais fou si je ne le faisais pas, ou je deviendrais fou à trop le faire. Je suis désolé, ce que je dis dois te paraître affreux.

\- Non. Je comprends. Je veux dire... Si c'était moi et que j'apprenais que tu mourrais mais qu'il y avait un moyen pour te faire revenir en dépit d'autre chose, en l'état actuel je sauterais sur cette occasion. Aussi égoïste qu'est mon choix. Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens parce qu'avant toi, ma vie était tranquille, mais je peux comprendre le besoin de vouloir obtenir ce qui nous fais envie.

Harry frotta son visage contre le torse de William, tentant de se fondre d'une manière ou d'une autre contre lui.

\- Je t'aime, William. J'aime ce que j'ai ici, j'aime cette nouvelle vie. Je ne pensais pas l'aimer mais j'y arrive, je m'y accroche et je crois que… Je ne veux pas changer ça. Je ne regrette rien, je ne veux pas regretter.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Harry. Quoique tu fasses, quoique tu décides. Je te soutiendrais.

 _Même si je pars ?_ , se retint de dire Harry. Mais il ne pouvait pas penser à ça maintenant. Il fallait qu'il évalue ses options. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse.

 **OooooooooOooooooooO**

Harry vécut le début du mois de juin comme un marathonien qui apercevait enfin la ligne d'arrivée. Il n'avait pas reçu de nouvelles de Lucius, ni même de Voldemort, et c'était tant mieux quelque part. Mais Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait pas repousser l'échéance éternellement. Au moins, il avait une preuve que Lucius était en lien avec Voldemort. Il pouvait se consoler en se disant que lorsqu'il deviendrait auror - parce qu'il n'avait pas abandonné ce projet - il pourrait surveiller Lucius Malfoy plus intensément et s'engouffrer dans chacune de ses faiblesses. Même si c'était s'attirer de futurs dangers et la possibilité d'être une cible à son tour, Harry n'en démordait pas. Il était nécessaire qu'il reste fixé sur son objectif.

Alors, même si cette journée avait l'air parfaite, même s'il venait de remporter la coupe de Quidditch pour Serpentard sous un soleil éclatant et sous des applaudissements du tonnerre, rien ne semblait écarter les nuages sombres de l'avenir qui s'amoncelaient au-dessus de sa tête.

Pourtant, Harry tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de s'accrocher à ces petits moments parfaits qu'il pouvait partager avec sa famille. Il passait plus de temps avec Lily, James, Sirius et Remus, devenait extrêmement doux et câlin avec William, qui même s'il s'inquiétait ne se plaignait pas vraiment. Il discutait de plus en plus tard avec Severus et Cassie. Parce que même s'il ne craignait rien dans l'immédiat, Harry savait que c'était l'instinct qui le poussait à agir.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule épine dans son pied : Regulus.

Harry ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et se rendait compte de ses limites dans ses facultés relationnelles. Il s'était rendu compte que s'il avait si aisément réussi à apprivoiser les maraudeurs et Severus, c'était parce qu'il les connaissait, qu'il les avait fréquentés. Regulus était un mystère pour lui et Harry ne savait pas comment se comporter. Il avait eut la faiblesse de croire qu'il avait réussit à s'en faire un ami mais il fallait croire qu'en vérité, Harry était peu doué pour ça.

Après tout, il était devenu ami avec Ron parce qu'il était Harry Potter et ami avec Hermione à cause de son fichu complexe du héros. Leur amitié s'était consolidée au fil des ans et des catastrophes mais Harry souffrait d'un vrai handicap pour se faire des amis. Il n'était pas doué pour donner des conseils, se contentait de juste écouter ce que les gens avait à dire et les soutenait juste d'un regard. Et s'il lui arrivait de faire des choses pour ses amis, il le faisait toujours discrètement. Pourtant… Certains d'entre eux, beaucoup d'entre eux, avaient fini par le suivre, l'écouter, le protéger et l'aider.

Harry s'était rendu compte qu'il avait bénéficié d'énormément de soutien. Et maintenant qu'il se trouvait dans la position de celui qui devait aider et comprendre, il était perdu. Hermione aurait acculé Regulus pour qu'il crache le morceau. Harry n'était pas comme ça, il attendait que ça lui tombe dans le bec. Il devait vraiment cesser d'agir de cette façon parce que la vie de Regulus était en jeu.

Alors Harry prit une décision. Il allait lui parler de but en blanc. Il allait tout lui faire avouer à propos de Lucius, il allait lui dire que c'était de la folie et que si le garçon avait dans l'esprit de rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort, il ferait mieux d'y renoncer.

Le blond était prêt à user toutes les menaces possibles pour le faire changer d'avis. Même à le convaincre qu'il ne serait pas bon pour Regulus de l'avoir en tant qu'ennemi.

Mais comme toujours, certaines choses échappaient à son contrôle.

.

.

A suivre

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui, le prochain chapitre sera plein d'action Haha. N'hésitez pas à me dire si celui-ci vous a plu en tout cas. Gros koeur sur vous et à vendredi !**


	53. Sang impur

**Bonsoir !**

 **J'aimerais sincèrement que vous preniez tous une minute ou deux pour lire cet en-tête s'il vous plait.**

Je fais un effort certain pour poster deux jours dans la semaine, je pourrais réduire mes jours de post et poster aléatoirement.

Mais j'ai dit que je continuerais à faire comme ça alors je continue MAIS ça pourrait malheureusement changer durant l'été parce que…hey c'est les vacances non ?

J'ai bien conscience que le vendredi soir je poste tard. Vous restez tard pour lire l'histoire (pour ceux qui restent tard) et moi je reste tard pour la poster (sachant que demain je me lève très tôt pour me rendre au travail). Bref tout cela pour vous dire que je fais au mieux, vraiment. Si vraiment ça devient un peu trop récurent, je répondrais au reviews en privé mais si je fais tout d'un coup généralement c'est pour une bonne raison. C'est parce que quand j'ouvre mon pc c'est pour écrire la suite, vous répondre avant de poster me permet de gérer mon temps moins aléatoirement.

J'espère sincèrement que mes post tardif ne sont pas aussi dérangeant que ça. Et j'en suis navrée, si je pouvais poster plus tôt je le ferais mais mon travail ne consiste pas à rester assise et à zyeuter mon pc XD (je ne dénigre pas ceux qui ont ce genre de boulot bien sûr.

Voilà merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce message. **MERCI** d'être toujours au rendez-vous ! **MERCI** de me lire, de me soutenir, de me dire ce que vous en pensez, ce que vous aimez, ce que vous n'aimez pas. **MERCI** de partager avec moi vos craintes, vos espoirs, vos envies. M **ERCI** , parce que sans vous clairement cette histoire n'avancerais pas du tout.

Voilà pour ce soir. Donc je répond à vos review et je vous laisse avec ce chapitre.

 **Krankar Volund** : J'aime aussi les serpents et je suis parfaitement consciente que le recrachage et plus un mécanisme de défense qu'autre chose. (Mon meilleur ami en a toute une petite collection et ils sont tous tellement cute et dangereux…) On va dire que Lord est un serpent magique et c'est sa faculté spéciale XD. Oui, oui mais si t'as pas le temps ! Tu dépéris non ?! Par exemple dans ma tête j'ai plein d'idée et je n'ai pas le temps de toutes les écrire et je pleure intérieurement. J'espère que la suite te plaira, koeur sur toi !

 **Angelyoru** : Ouai Voldy est sexy…pour le moment XD. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre plein de truc chouette (enfin c'est selon moi). Koeur sur toi.

 **Vampyse** : ça me dit quelque chose je n'ai pas trop eut le temps d'aller voir mais j'irais jeter un œil. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi !

 **V.M Desgrec** : Donc ton histoire en fait c'était beaucoup de bruit pour rien c'est ça. C'est plutôt cool de partager une activité lecture avec ta sœur XD. Bon j'ai toujours pas compris le truc des sorciers flemmard, tu veux dire que c'est nul qu'ils se contentent juste d'une baguette alors qu'il pourrait user de plein de truc. Genre des plumes magiques XD. Jpense que ça fait effet de catalyseur ou d'amplificateur. Perso moi je comprends pas qu'Harry est du s'entrainer très dur juste pour améliorer son sort d'accio. C'est quelque chose que je reproche à JKR. Elle fait une école de magie et elle n'a qu'une liste limitée de sort. Je trouve ça trop bizarre. Voilà sinon j'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi !

 **Shadow-Lulu** : Et bien tu as encore beaucoup de temps devant toi. Enfin…euh. J'essaie de trouver les mots pour te convaincre de continuer à lire XD. J'adore ton « c'est pas exotique » XD. Je ne sais pas si tu pourras rester sur la fin du livre I. J'en appellerais à ta curiosité ça te poussera à lire le Livre II dans tout les cas. Mais tu ne peux pas dire que je n'avais pas prévenue XD. Il ya des gens qui n'attendent qu'une chose c'est que William meurt XD et d'autre comme toi qui souhaite le contraire haha. Enfin bref, sache que je suis aussi triste de la tournure des événements, mais c'est un mal nécessaire crois-moi (ou pas). J'espère tout de même que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi et courage.

 **Lyn42** : Huhuhu je suis ravie d'avoir réussis à te faire tourner la tête. J'espère de tout mon petit cœur que je vais continuer à te surprendre et que ce chapitre ne te laissera pas indifférent. Ah Regulus, petit sacripant je crois que tu n'es pas la seule à te demander ce qu'il adviendra de lui. Koeur sur toi et merci !

 **Chapel Lucie** : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira encore. Koeur.

 **Serpenta** : Mhh question pertinente ? Selon toi est-ce qu'il va le faire ? Merci beaucoup pour le compliment, je crois que j'aime bien les test comme ça, j'ai bien envie d'en faire d'autre tiens XD. Je crois que Lucius est juste complètement paumé, il ne sait plus à quel saint se vouer « lolilol ». Ha je crois que cette fin de chapitre le sera encore plus il me semble…enfin je suis même pas encore sûr de la découpe. Globalement ça va commencer à partir en vrille à partir de là. Haha je laisse tomber pour mes autres histoires pour le moment. En gros je suis tellement motivé pour Retour que je vais tout donner durant les prochaines semaines. Si je me débrouille bien, de mon coté le Livre I sera peut-être finis fin juillet. Mais vous n'en verrez pas la fin avant septembre peut-être plus. Mais bon je ne vais pas en rajouter ça doit être assez frustrant comme ça XD. Gros koeur sur toi et bon courage à toi aussi pour tes histoires !

 **Sora94** : Merci beaucoup ! Je prends la chance, l'amour et le bonheur (j'en ai bien besoin XD). Oui Lucius s'est comporté comme un sacré idiot mais ha que ferait le mond sans des idiots comme lui. Oui c'est extrêmement frustrant de savoir qu'il devrai peut-être quitter ces supers amis dis donc. Mais tout n'est peut-être pas totalement perdu. J'espère de tout mon cœur que la suite te plaira. Gros koeur sur toi ma puce.

 **Yume resonnance** : Plus épique mmhh…je pense qu'il y aura d'autre passage de ce genre…qui sait. Mais peut-être que tu feras parties de ceux qui trouvent que tout avance vite XD, trop vite. Haha merci pour la petite référence au cauchemar (je suis touchée). Erf toute les réponses sont dans la suite. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Luffynette** : Merci !

 **Lune Pourpre** : Et bien bienvenue à toi nouvelle venue. Je suis ravie de te compter parmi les nouvelles lectrices et ravie que mon histoire te plaise. Merci à toi de me lire, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi !

 **LuluHawaiMalfoy** : Haha C'est ça le truc Harry est un sale gosse rancunier dis donc ! Effectivement Harry n'a peut-être pas envisager toutes les options qu'il était possible d'envisager. J'espère sincèrement que tu trouvera ce chapitre aussi rocambolesque. Gros koeur sur toi miss !

 **Ocechan** : Elle va faire plus que rebondir, elle va sauter dans tout les sens XD. J'espère que ça te plaira. Koeur.

 **Bloblo** : Ha merci d'avoir fait attention au fait qu'Harry est peut-être un peu paumé XD ! On aimerait tous qu'il garde courage en effet mais bon, il faut bien que tout ne se passe pas comme prévue n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Koeur sur toi.

 **Lela des mers** : Alors…pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne voit pas les blagues des maraudeurs. Parce que tout le temps ou ils faisaient des blagues Harry n'était pas là. Ensuite c'était plus des coups bas et après il fallait parler de leurs amitié. Quand Harry est arrivé tout est passé en mode sérieux. De plus quasiment toutes l'histoires était coté serpentard donc pas de truc centré sur les maraudeurs et à présent ça va être compliqué de faire de l'humour vu la tournure que va prendre les évènements. Voilà j'espère avoir répondu à ta question. Merci pour tes compliments et ta lecture. Gros koeur sur toi miss !

 **TeZuka j** : Merci pour les compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Koeur sur toi !

 **Mlle Mystre** : Tu ne veux pas te faire un compte sur Fanfiction et comme ça on parle de tes idées parce que je veux bien lire la numéro quatre de tout mon petit cœur, même si globalement toutes tes idées sont bonnes ! Pourquoi tu ne les écris pas ?! (tu veux me le prêter pour que j'en fasse quelque chose ?). Ensuite vraiment désolée mais je ne suis toujours pas en retard pour le moment. Je vais peut-être changer les jour de post pour toi (ça sera le samedi du coup XD). Enfin j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas hein ! Parce que quand chez toi il est minuit moi je rentre à peine dans mon appart.

 **Quetsche** : Merchi beaucoup, voici la suite j'espère que tu aimeras !

 **Millon** : C'est rapide en effet XD. J'ai anticipé beaucoup de chose en effet (si tu voyais l'état des nombreux cahiers de brouillon que je trimballe XD). Je crois que la canne c'était juste un prétexte XD. Merci d'avoir prit un petit peu de temps pour me laisser une review ! Gros koeur sur toi !

Merci à **Titou Douh ma super bêta** ! Qui est toujours au rendez-vous malgré la fatigue ! Merci à vous cher lecteur !

Bonne lecture

 **SANG IMPUR**

« Did you have to do this? I was thinking that you could be trusted  
Did you have to ruin what was shiny? Now it's all rusted »

Bad blood. Taylor Swift

.

.

Ça aurait pu être un week-end comme les autres. Presque tous les élèves qui ne s'étaient pas rendus à Pré-au-Lard jouissaient du soleil en flânant dans le parc de Poudlard. Le château était quasiment vide à de rares exceptions.

Harry en était une.

Lui, William, James, Lily, Severus et Sirius étaient en train de savourer la fraîcheur de leur salle secrète, révisant le peu de chose qu'il leur restait à réviser.

\- Lily, il va falloir me dire pourquoi je ne suis pas en train de plonger dans le lac alors que presque tout le monde le fait et que c'est pratiquement la fin de l'année, râla James.

\- Parce qu'il nous reste des devoirs à rendre et que ce n'est _toujours_ pas la fin de l'année.

Sirius avait depuis longtemps perdu la guerre face à Severus et se contentait de reposer sa tête sur son devoir de métamorphose. Harry affichait un petit sourire en coin, grattant son parchemin sans se laisser distraire par la main de William contre sa cuisse.

\- _Enfin dehors…_

Harry se redressa d'un coup, puis tourna la tête vers Lord. Le serpent, qui jusque là dormait à poing fermé, venait lui aussi de relever la tête.

 _\- Tu as parlé ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas moi, Harry._

Harry tendit l'oreille tout en fixant son serpent.

 _\- Odeur et sang impur… Dehors… Enfin…_

Le blond se redressa d'un coup, le cœur battant.

\- Non… Non, souffla-t-il.

\- Harry ?!

Tous ses amis venaient de lever la tête vers lui et le regardaient comme si une deuxième tête lui était poussé.

 _\- Il faut nettoyer le sang… Tuer… Tuer… Tuer… Tuer…_

Harry ne perdit pas un seul instant. Il prit Lord qui s'enroula furieusement autour de lui en sentant la panique de son maître. Le blond courut vers la porte et avant que William ou qui que ce soit le suive, il claqua la porte derrière lui et la colla d'un Collaporta qui se voulait puissant.

\- Harry !

Lily hurlait derrière la porte.

\- Harry, ouvre cette porte !

\- Je viendrai vous ouvrir, je le promets ! Mais je vous en supplie ! Ne sortez pas d'ici ! cria-t-il.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et détala dans les escaliers. A ses oreilles pulsait une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Celle du Basilic.

Harry grimpa les marches comme un fou. Il avait besoin de Dumbledore, de Fumseck et de l'épée de Gryffondor.

 **OooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Les cinq élèves pointèrent leurs baguettes sur la porte.

\- Attendez, fit Severus. Ça va la détruire, vous vous en rendez compte ?

\- Et tu suggères quoi, petit génie!? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, notre cher Adams vient de nous enfermer pour on ne sait quelle raison !

\- C'était peut-être un nouveau jeu, tenta Sirius.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit ça. Par Merlin, il avait l'air terrorisé, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça !

\- Je vois que personne ne veut prendre en compte le fait qu'Harry nous ait demandé de rester ici. On peut donc lancer ce sort.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers William qui avait vraiment l'air fâché. Et Sirius était presque sûr que c'était le genre d'adolescent qui aurait pu mal tourner s'il avait été mal élevé. Ils pointèrent tous de nouveau leurs baguettes sur la porte.

\- _Confringo_!

Elle explosa et aucun d'eux ne perdit de temps à tenter de poursuivre Harry.

\- Bon sang, on ne peut même pas le trouver sur la carte avec ça vu que son nom n'apparaît pas !

\- La carte ? demanda William

Aucun d'eux n'avait cessé de courir.

\- Oui, James, Sirius et Remus possèdent une carte vraiment très efficace qui permet de voir où se trouvent tous les élèves. Mais le nom d'Harry n'apparaît pas.

William se stoppa et regarda son poignet.

\- C'est à cause du bracelet.

Un sourire barra son visage. Ça fonctionnait donc vraiment. Un cri se fit entendre le tirant de ses pensées.

\- C'était quoi ?!

\- Un cri ! Ça venait de là-bas, non ?!

Le groupe s'empressa de courir dans la direction du cri. Ils trouvèrent alors Cassie et Rebecca tentant d'empêcher des élèves de rentrer.

\- Cassie !

\- William, bon sang ! Les professeurs ont fermé l'accès au château, on doit empêcher les élèves de rentrer !

\- Il se passe quoi ? demanda James.

\- Quelque chose est en train d'attaquer… Un basilic !

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux et se regardèrent tous la mine sombre.

\- Comment est-ce qu'il l'a su ?

\- On verra ça quand on l'aura trouvé !

\- Suivez-nous ! fit Sirius.

\- Où est-ce que vous allez ? demanda Rebecca.

\- Chercher Harry !

Lily, Severus et William, suivirent James et Sirius dans les couloirs. Toutes les portes principales avaient en effet été condamnées mais les deux Gryffondor avaient d'autres bottes secrètes. Ils les firent passer par un passage secret et tous s'engouffrèrent dans le tunnel derrière une statue pour atterrir dans un couloir.

\- Où est ce qu'on est ?

\- Le couloir qui donne sur la grande salle.

D'un accord commun, ils s'y engagèrent tous et découvrirent avec horreur le spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Quand il le vit, la première chose que fit William fut de lever les yeux mais une main couvrit rapidement son regard.

\- NE LE REGARDEZ PAS !

C'était la voix d'Harry et le brun fut poussé sur le côté. Ils obéirent tous, se couvrant les yeux.

\- Oh, bon sang, gémit Severus.

\- Je vous avais dit de rester enfermés !

\- Et puis quoi encore ?! Tu te bats seul, c'est ça !? N'importe quoi, Harry, ça va pas bien dans ta tête !

William lui avait craché sa phrase au visage et Harry eut l'air vraiment choqué. Mais à la grande surprise de William, le blond l'embrassa avec fougue.

\- Qu…

\- J'ai réussi à l'attirer ici. Il faut lui crever les yeux !

 **OoooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Harry était furieux. Furieux parce qu'il avait fallu que Dumbledore choisisse ce jour pour disparaître il ne savait où et qu'en plus de ça, il parte avec le phénix. Harry avait juste pu s'emparer de l'épée et avait envoyé un patronus trouver le directeur. Mais il avait un désavantage horrible : le basilic voyait encore et le sort de conjonctivite ne fonctionnait pas sur lui.

\- Il faut qu'on fasse diversion, c'est ça ?

\- Il faut surtout qu'on s'en sorte vivants !

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de discuter plus que ça : la queue du Basilic s'abattit sur la table derrière laquelle ils s'étaient cachés. Ils se séparèrent tous, Harry entraînant William sur le coté, James et Lily courant vers le fond de la grande salle tandis que Sirius et Severus filaient vers le dos du serpent.

Puis les sorts commencèrent à fuser, tous les six frappant de tous les sorts différents qu'ils connaissaient pour faire ployer l'animal.

\- _IMPUR…. Sang sale… Je vous_ _tuerai_ _tous !_

Harry se redressa.

\- _Qui_ _t'a_ _libéré ?!_

 _\- Petit être sans importance. Imitant le maître. Toi, qui es-tu ? Tu n'es pas le maître… Usurpateur. Tu mourras aussi._

Harry vit le basilic plonger sur lui mais un sort explosif percuta l'animal de plein fouet. William venait de lancer le sort. Harry en lança un autre, de même que Lily et Severus. Puis la queue de l'animal vola dans les airs, prête à abattre son ami.

\- SEVERUS !

Severus vit la queue du serpent foncer droit sur lui et au même moment, Sirius se mettre entre lui et l'appendice de l'animal. Ployant sous l'impact, son corps alla se projeter contre le mur.

Le Serpentard courut vers Sirius.

\- Espèce de sombre imbécile ! cria-t-il.

Sirius toussa et du sang s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- Des compliments, Severus… Jamais je n'aurais cru en entendre de si doux de ta bouche.

Harry observa Sirius alors que le basilic sifflait toute sa rage mais ni James, ni Lily, ni William ne lui laissèrent de temps de répit. Le blond tenait toujours l'épée dans une main et sa baguette dans l'autre quand une idée lui vint.

\- LILY !

La jeune fille, qui était à l'opposé de la salle, se tourna vers lui. Harry tenta de la rejoindre mais le corps du serpent fit barrage. Harry fut projeté en arrière par le souffle du corps retombant au sol. La queue allait venir l'écraser et Harry leva l'épée pour percer l'animal mais une nouvelle explosion retentit. Le basilic s'éloigna comme un diable alors que des pierres tombaient sur lui.

\- _Mobilis Serpens_ !

William avait levé sa baguette et Harry vit Lord s'envoler dans les airs et être envoyé sur le corps du basilic.

Harry comprit.

\- _Mords-le_ !

Lord glissa sur la tête du basilic qui se secouait dans tous les sens. Seulement, William ne put échapper au reflet du regard de la bête et Harry le vit s'immobiliser d'un coup.

\- Non !

Harry courut vers lui sans voir que Lord avait planté ses crochets dans l'un des yeux du basilic. Le blond créa une bulle protectrice autour du corps de William de la même façon que Severus l'avait fait contre celui de Sirius. Ils n'étaient plus que quatre et Harry vit le corps de Lord s'envoler dans les airs. Harry jeta un sort pour ralentir sa chute. Le serpent se posa au sol comme une plume et glissa à l'abri.

Il ne restait qu'un œil. James, Harry et Severus s'évertuaient à lui lancer des sorts explosifs qui semblaient être les seuls à fonctionner pour le repousser. Lily invoqua alors trois dagues et s'éloigna.

Harry ne fit pas attention à ce qu'elle faisait jusqu'à ce qu'une dague rata de quelques centimètres l'œil du basilic. Pourtant, elle évitait de le regarder. Harry comprit qu'elle se servait des reflets des lustres pour diriger ses dagues. Furieux, le basilic fonça vers elle la gueule béante. D'un coup de queue, il envoya Harry contre le mur et l'épée lui échappa. Severus se jeta dessus et avant que Lily ne se fasse happer, il abattit la lame contre la queue du serpent, la tranchant net. Le basilic se tourna vivement et Severus ne put échapper au coup rageur et vengeur. Il ferma les yeux et amortit l'attaque d'un protego presque inefficace.

Lily hurla et jeta plus furieusement encore sa dague et cette fois-ci, celle-ci atteignit la cible tant attendue. Le basilic siffla si rageusement qu'Harry crut que ses tympans allaient se percer. De nouveau, la gueule du basilic fonça vers Lily mais James protégea la jeune fille en parant avec son bras. Il cria de douleur quand les crocs du serpent râpèrent sa peau.

Harry se redressa tant bien que mal et clopina en direction de l'épée.

\- Harry !

\- Ne parle pas, Lily ! Il t'entend !

Harry vit Lily traîner le corps de James en pleurant. Le blond siffla en direction du basilic.

\- _Retourne d'où tu viens ! Ton maître est mort ! Tu n'obéis plus à personne !_

 _\- Mensonge. Tu parles notre langue, tu connais le maître. Usurpateur… Assassin !_

 _\- Contre qui te bats-tu ?!_

 _-_ _Traître_ _au sang ! Tueur !_

Le basilic dériva vers Harry alors qu'il s'emparait de l'épée. Le basilic était fou, et quand bien même Harry arrivait à lui parler, il n'en tirerait rien. Alors il courut vers lui. Il entendit Lily crier son nom. Le blond inspira et pointa sa baguette, se concentrant au maximum sur ce sort qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté.

Il disparut d'un coup et se retrouva dans les airs au-dessus du basilic. Harry eut à peine le temps de se féliciter d'avoir réussi le sort de passe-muraille de Lily. Il se jeta un sort pour ralentir sa chute et un millième de seconde le temps de serrer le pommeau de l'épée et de la pointer vers le bas. Il tomba lourdement sur la tête du basilic et sentit l'épée s'enfoncer dans le crâne de la bête.

Sa chute entraîna la gueule de l'animal au sol brutalement. Harry supporta les soubresauts de son corps jusqu'à ce que l'animal ne cesse de bouger.

Le basilic était mort... Une deuxième fois.

Harry se laissa glisser au sol et courut vers Lily qui tenait James.

\- Il s'est fait mordre… Le poison…

Harry devint livide. Il attrapa le corps de James et déchira ses vêtements pour avoir accès à la blessure. Il fit un garrot pour empêcher le sang de circuler et se serra contre son père.

\- Je t'en supplie ! Je t'en supplie, Fumseck, pitié, pitié ! Je t'en supplie !

Lily serra son épaule en pleurant.

\- Pitié… James… Pitié, murmura t-il tout bas. Papa… Papa…

Un hululement plaintif se fit entendre au loin. Harry releva la tête, il n'avait pas remarqué que les portes avaient été ouvertes et que Dumbledore pénétrait dans la pièce en direction d'eux. Harry l'entendit donner des directives pour William, Severus et Sirius. Tout ce que le blond voulait était voir Fumseck pleurer sur son père.

Le phénix voleta au dessus d'eux avant de se poser sur l'épaule de James.

\- Je t'en supplie, fit-il.

L'oiseau ferma doucement les yeux et quelques gouttes perlèrent pour tomber sur le bras de James.

\- Minerva, aidez Madame Pomfresh à emmener ces enfants à l'infirmerie. Je condamne la grande salle, faites sortir tous les élèves !

\- Bien, Monsieur le directeur. Vous avez entendu, les enfants. Sortez d'ici ! Il n'y à rien à voir.

Mais tout le monde avait vu le basilic mort et que seuls restaient debout Harry Adams et Lily Evans.

La salle s'évacua dans un bourdonnement étrange. Harry vit passer devant lui le corps figé de William et un gargouillis désagréable creusa son estomac. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser contre son épaule qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était seul avec Dumbledore, Fumseck, Lord et le cadavre du basilic.

Harry leva les yeux vers son directeur.

\- Il me semble que nous avons des choses à faire, mon garçon.

Le blond acquiesça. Dumbledore agita sa baguette et l'épée de Gryffondor lui revint entre les mains. Harry s'approcha de la gueule du serpent et invoqua deux fioles. Il entoura ses mains du tissu de sa robe et tira sur les crocs. Le venin s'en échappa et Harry le récolta dans les petites bouteilles. Dumbledore récupéra les fioles et les crochets.

\- J'en prendrai soin jusqu'à ce que le moment soit venu. Si nous perdons l'épée, nous aurons toujours de quoi en venir à bout, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry fit un mince sourire au directeur.

\- Il faut que j'aille voir monsieur… Qui a ouvert la chambre.

\- Qui que ce soit, Harry, je suis sûr qu'il ne s'attendait pas à trouver un basilic à l'intérieur.

Harry haussa les épaules. Lui en doutait réellement. Il récupéra Lord et sortit de la grande salle.

 **OoooooooooOooooooooooO**

Une fois à l'intérieur des toilettes des filles, il ne trouva absolument personne et la porte secrète qui ouvrait la chambre était de nouveau fermée. Puis il vit Mimi Geignarde apparaître, son visage fantomatique constellé de larmes.

\- Il est mort, je crois. Il n'est pas sorti quand le serpent est sorti. Je crois que le basilic l'a enfermé.

Harry ferma les yeux puis adressa un sourire à Mimi.

\- Nous allons voir ça.

\- Je suis désolée ! Je ne le pensais pas quand je lui ai dit que ça serait bien qu'il meurt. Il m'a posé des questions, il s'est intéressé à moi, je me suis sentie moins seule !

\- Je sais, Mimi, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Le fantôme sanglota. Harry se détourna d'elle et siffla en fourchelangue pour accéder à l'ouverture.

La chambre des Secrets n'avait pas bougé. C'était toujours la même immense salle, avec cette même statue de Salazar Serpentard et ces mêmes colonnes entourées de serpents. Ces mêmes pierres humides, cette même lumière blafarde et verte. Harry soupira. Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Du moins, comme il l'avait prévu...

Il marcha sur l'allée principale jusqu'à l'imposante tête du fondateur des Serpentard. Harry pivota légèrement en entendant des pas hésitant derrière lui, dont l'écho se perdait dans l'immense pièce.

\- Harry…

Le blond ferma les yeux, chassant la soudaine colère qui s'emparait de lui. Il se tourna vers le jeune garçon qui s'approchait encore et le sonda avec tristesse.

\- Oh, Regulus… Qu'est ce que tu as fait…

Regulus écarquilla les yeux.

\- Je… Comment as-tu fait pour entrer ?! Lui aussi… Il t'a appris à toi ? Il t'a dit comment ouvrir la chambre… Iil…

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse continuer sa phrase, Harry le gifla. Regulus regarda Harry choqué puis le blond l'attrapa par le col.

\- DES GENS ONT FAILLI MOURIR ! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris, bon sang ?! Qu'est ce qui t'est passé par la tête !? Tu aurais pu mourir, Regulus…

Le brun versa une larme mais ne se débattit pas.

\- Hagrid…

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Bien sûr, Hagrid… Il ferma les yeux et lâcha Regulus.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, Regulus. Il faut qu'on parle de tout ça.

 **OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Regulus observa Harry avec horreur. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son ami ait pu entrer dans la chambre des secrets. Pourtant, il était là et Lord se tenait autour de son cou. Alors le brun comprit.

\- Tu parles fourchelangue…

Harry ne lui répondit pas mais il n'en n'avait pas besoin. Tout un tas de mot se bousculait dans la bouche de Regulus. Il voulait lui expliquer pourquoi. Il voulait lui dire qu'au départ, il avait juste cherché à comprendre pourquoi Hagrid n'avait pas pu continuer ses études.

Il avait cherché tout un tas de journaux parlant des événements relatifs à l'expulsion du demi-géant. Il s'était rendu compte que l'affaire avait plus ou moins été étouffé. Ses réponses, il les avait trouvées auprès de Lucius. Ce dernier avait fini par lui dire qu'une élève était morte dans l'enceinte du château, tuée par une des bestioles du géant.

Regulus avait fait le rapprochement entre cette bestiole et la fameuse acromentule dont le demi-géant lui avait parlée.

Le brun avait envie de dire à Harry qu'il s'était faufilé seul dans la forêt interdite et qu'il y serait sûrement mort si Feutenfer n'était pas venu le secourir. Mais il avait eu des réponses : Aragog n'avait tué personne parce qu'elle l'avait promis. Pourquoi aurait-elle menti alors qu'elle était libre ? Alors Regulus avait cherché à en savoir plus... Pour innocenter Hagrid.

Mais aussi par curiosité.

Il avait demandé à Hagrid qui était morte à son époque mais le demi-géant avait refusé de lui en dire plus. Regulus n'avait pas insisté parce qu'il avait réveillé de vieilles blessures dans le cœur d'Hagrid, alors il s'était tourné vers d'autres personnes.

Les fantômes. Et ils étaient bavards, vraiment bavards. Tous parlaient de choses et d'autres mais presque jamais de l'histoire qu'il voulait entendre. Jusqu'à ce que le baron sanglant daigne lui parler enfin de la Chambre des Secrets.

Cette fois-ci, Regulus avait écouté l'histoire avec une oreille attentive. Une salle secrète construite par Salazar Serpentard pour y abriter quelque chose qui servait le seul et unique but de Salazar : purger le monde sorcier des sangs impurs. Mais aucun fantôme ne savait où se trouvait cette salle secrète. Cette Chambre.

Regulus ne s'était pas laissé démonter. Il avait fait des recherches, il avait tenté de sortir tous les plans du château. Plans presque inexistants, à part ceux qu'il connaissait déjà. Il s'était refusé l'idée de demander des informations aux professeurs, parce que s'il y avait un meurtre dans l'histoire, il était presque sûr qu'on se mettrait à le surveiller.

Presque dépité, il avait fini par abandonner sa quête de… Justice. Jusqu'à ce que Lucius lui parle de cette fameuse réunion. Une réunion qui visait à les présenter au Lord.

Et Regulus y était invité. Il y était allé, le cœur gonflé de fierté parce que ses parents l'avaient félicité. Il y était allé parce que c'était son destin. C'était ce qu'il devait faire. Rendre plus glorieux encore les sorciers et redorer le blason des sang-purs et des Serpentard. Il avait cessé de penser que les moldus étaient un danger grâce à Harry et il avait fini par comprendre que s'ils n'étaient pas un danger, ils finiraient par accepter que les sorciers étaient au-dessus et peut-être que tous ces changement se feraient en douceur.

Alors, il avait participé à cette réunion, il avait écouté le Lord parler d'un futur radieux pour les sorciers méritant. Il leur avait promis monts et merveilles et Regulus y croyait parce que ses parents y croyaient. Parce qu'il fallait y croire. Tout ça ce n'était pas égoïste, c'était pour eux, pour ne plus se cacher.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule ombre au tableau : l'absence d'Harry à cette réunion.

Il y avait Mulciber, Avery, les Rosier, les Carrow, d'autres Serpentard et même, chose plus étrange encore, un Gryffondor que Regulus avait souvent vu avec son frère. Pettigrow.

Mais Harry Adams n'y était pas, malgré les dires de Lucius sur leur entente. Pourtant, à la fin de la réunion le Lord était venu le voir. Il lui avait montré aussi la fierté de le voir ici, qu'il le savait doué et intelligent et Regulus s'était senti important.

Alors, il avait posé ses questions. Il lui avait demandé s'il avait entendu parler de la Chambre des Secrets et le Lord avait souri. Il lui avait dit que c'était souvent les plus insignifiants qui en savaient le plus, sans parler de lui bien sûr, mais que pour l'ouvrir il fallait être capable de parler aux serpents. Regulus n'avait pas cette faculté, il ne connaissait personne, à part le Lord, ayant cette faculté. Alors le Lord lui avait offert un mot. Et s'il était capable de percer ce secret, il serait capable de plus de chose encore.

Regulus avait suivi le conseil du Lord. Il était allé parler aux plus insignifiants. A ceux qui, à ses yeux, étaient les plus discrets, ceux que l'on entendait jamais. Il avait parlé aux elfes et ces derniers l'avait conduit à un fantôme auquel il n'aurait jamais pensé.

Il lui avait fallu des semaines avant que Mimi Geignarde daigne lui dire autre chose que des futilités. Il lui fallut des semaines avant qu'elle lui dise comment elle était morte, comment on avait été odieux et méprisant avec elle. Et plus elle racontait son histoire, plus Regulus se sentait mal. Il avait fini par comprendre pourquoi elle hantait les toilettes : parce qu'elle y était morte. Il avait alors sifflé au hasard le mot que le Lord lui avait confié. Et la porte s'était ouverte.

A présent, il savait.

Il savait ce qui avait tué Mimi Geignarde, il savait ce que gardait Salazar Serpentard, il savait à quel point certains animaux ne pouvaient pas être contrôlés avec seulement des caresses. Il savait que certaines horreurs auraient mieux fait de rester cachées...

Et il savait qu'Harry savait.

\- Tu es comme lui ?

Sa phrase sembla percuter Harry comme un poing.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

\- Mais tu le connais, tu m'as menti ! Tu as menti pour Lucius.

\- En quoi était-ce important que je te le dise !? Tu lui aurais donné plus de crédit que nécessaire ou ça t'aurait donné l'impression que je penchais de ce côté !

Regulus fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu méprises tout ce en quoi je crois, en vérité. Tu te fiches de nous !

\- Et en quoi est ce que tu crois, Regulus ?

Le ton d'Harry semblait résigné et cela l'énerva plus qu'il ne le crut.

\- Je crois que les sorciers ne méritent pas de vivre comme des parias. Je crois qu'il est temps que nous cessions de nous cacher, je crois que c'est injuste que eux vivent comme ils le désirent et que nous devons nous protéger, faire attention, ne rien leur montrer. Nous ne sommes pas des monstres, nous sommes au-dessus. Il n'y a que les faibles qui se cachent !

\- Tu t'entends parler, Regulus ? Je suis curieux de savoir comment vous allez vous y prendre...

\- On commencera par l'Angleterre. On montrera que les sorciers sont capables de contrôler les moldus… Positivement.

\- Il n'y a rien de positif à contrôler.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire, toi, Harry ?! C'est quoi le but de tout ça ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu es contre ?!

\- Ce n'est pas la fin, le problème. C'est la méthode.

\- Tu ne sais rien des méthodes. Tout se fera avec des votes, avec une politique normale.

\- Tu y crois ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas sauvages.

Harry ferma les yeux un instant, comme s'il mettait de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Regulus ne savait plus quoi dire, plus quoi faire.

 **OoooooooOoooooooO**

C'était donc ça qu'on leur disait, pensa Harry. Voldemort leur faisait croire que leurs rêves étaient légitimes. Ils l'étaient, en un sens... Harry ne pouvait pas contredire l'envie des sorciers de vivre au grand jour, de ne pas prendre de précaution. Lui-même aurait plusieurs fois aimé pouvoir user de ses pouvoirs en toute impunité. Mais comment expliquer à Regulus que tout cela était de la poudre aux yeux ? Que ça ne mènerait qu'à des morts, des enfermements, des tragédies ? Comment expliquer à Regulus, qui pensait bien agir pour le monde sorcier, que cela le mènerait à leur perte et à sa mort ? Comment lui dire que l'homme en lequel il croyait était juste un dangereux psychopathe sans devoir en dévoiler plus sur sa propre vie ?

Regulus avait baigné toute sa vie entière dans ce genre d'idées et lui, Harry, nouvel élève qui le connaissait depuis à peine trois ans, se permettait de lui faire la morale sur ce qui était bien ou mal ?

Harry était juste dans la pire des impasses. En vérité, il ne pouvait rien pour Regulus. Même si ce dernier ne voulait faire de mal à personne, même s'il avait fini par accepter que les moldus n'étaient pas un danger, il y avait toujours la fierté de sa famille, l'orgueil des sangs-purs.

\- Ne fais pas ça, Regulus.

\- Donne-moi une raison Harry. Une bonne raison de ne pas faire ce que tu penses être une mauvaise idée. Le monde change et il changera, avec ou sans toi !

Harry recula d'un pas et Regulus vacilla légèrement avant de se reprendre rapidement.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu ça. Pour le basilic, je suis désolé. Je voulais juste prouver que ce n'était pas Hagrid le coupable, je ne pensais pas que ça serait ça.

\- Peu importe. Il est mort, à présent. Et même si tu avais prouvé quelque chose, tu crois qu'on l'aurait réhabilité ? Tu apprendras que le ministère revient rarement sur ses erreurs, Regulus.

Regulus plissa les yeux.

\- C'est ça, ta raison ? Le peu de confiance que tu as dans nos institutions… Tu peux changer ça ! Tu es ambitieux, Harry, tu peux le faire avec nous ! On peut se rendre plus responsable. Il peut y avoir plus de justice.

\- Comment peux-tu faire confiance au descendant de la personne qui a enfermé un basilic dans une école dans le seul but de la purger !?

Regulus serra les lèvres.

\- Tu en es un aussi… Tu parles fourchelangue. Tu ne fais rien pour proposer de meilleures solutions et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne comprends pas. Tu n'as pas de famille, tu n'as personne, pas d'attache. Il n'y a rien sur tes épaules ! Tu n'es pas le dernier de ta famille, tu n'es pas celui qui doit faire les choses bien ! Tu peux choisir ta vie comme bon te semble. Si tu as décidé de ne pas lever le petit doigt, alors ne fais rien, ne me parle pas ! De toute façon, une fois tes études terminées, tu pourras repartir, fuir ! Je ne fuirai pas, je ne suis pas un lâche. Je me battrais pour mes valeurs !

Regulus criait et pleurait à présent. Harry baissa la tête. Oh oui, Regulus avait des valeurs et s'il était né chez les Potter, peut-être qu'il aurait fait de grandes choses pour le monde sorcier... Pour le monde tout court. Mais peut-être que ça aussi ça échappait à son contrôle.

\- Regulus, je t'en supplie ! Réfléchis !

\- C'est déjà fait, Harry. Ton nom ne signifie rien, le mien signifie beaucoup encore.

Regulus se détourna de lui sans un mot. Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira.

 **OooooooooOooooooooO**

Regulus remonta les marches furieusement jusqu'à se fondre dans la masse bruyante des élèves, il était tellement énervé qu'il mit un peu de temps à comprendre les bruits autour de lui.

\- Il parait que Black, Potter, Rogue et Chester sont à l'infirmerie.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux et tendit un peu plus l'oreille.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Ils l'ont tué ?!

\- Oui, j'ai vu son cadavre dans la salle commune, il était énorme. C'est Adams et Evans qui l'ont tué !

\- Non, Nick-quasi-sans-tête dit qu'ils se sont tous battus contre lui !

\- Adams, c'est vraiment le plus fort, il n'était même pas blessé.

\- D'où il sortait, à votre avis ?

\- De la forêt interdite !

\- Quelqu'un l'a invoqué, c'est une vengeance. Un Serpentard, sûrement.

\- Si c'était un Serpentard, Adams ne se serait pas battu contre lui.

Regulus écoutait le flux de paroles avec horreur. Il avait voulu bien faire et avait laissé s'échapper un monstre et pire encore… Il s'était terré dans un coin pour ne pas subir sa colère et Harry l'avait vaincu. Son frère aussi s'était battu et il était à l'infirmerie. Regulus rebroussa chemin et courut vers les cachots. Une fois à l'abri des regards, il s'enferma dans les toilettes et vomit.

Puis il pleura.

Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. Devait-il retourner auprès d'Harry et demander pardon ? Mais s'il faisait ça, il se condamnait.

D'un geste lent, il releva sa manche sur son bras gauche et observa la marque sur son avant-bras. Un nouveau haut-le cœur le prit mais son estomac était définitivement vide. Il était coincé, il avait signé ce pacte, il avait accepté en connaissance de cause. Comme tous les autres. Et s'il faisait marche arrière à présent, il serait la risée de tous. Le Lord ne pardonnait pas aux traîtres et aux lâches et il n'était rien de tout ça. Il faisait partie d'une grande famille et on ne trahit pas sa famille. Pas comme Sirius.

Mais Harry…

Regulus sanglota. Harry était son ami. Son seul et meilleur ami. Celui qui le regardait avec douceur, comme un frère, comme un père. Celui qui était prêt à l'écouter à chaque instant, celui qui l'encourageait dans de meilleures voix. Regulus aimait Harry et il ne voulait pas le décevoir. Mais c'était peine perdue. Il avait libéré un basilic et l'animal s'était attaqué à ses amis... Harry était déçu.

Il y avait trop de personnes qu'il fallait contenter et Regulus était trop perdu pour savoir qui choisir.

Sa famille. Son ami. Lui.

Regulus se redressa et essuya sa bouche puis ses yeux et il sortit des toilettes.

\- Hey, Regulus, te voilà !

Le brun leva un regard dur vers Mulciber.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu as entendu la nouvelle ? Un basilic s'est attaqué à ton frère ! C'est bien fait pour ce traître. Celui qui l'a fait entrer à vraiment réussi son coup, dommage que cette bestiole n'est pas fait un travail correct, hein ?!

Regulus observa le sourire amusé de Mulciber. Le brun prit sur lui et haussa légèrement les épaules.

\- Il n'était peut-être pas très obéissant.

\- Oui, ça doit être ça. Si le Lord avait été là, peut-être que ça se serait passé autrement.

Un frisson parcourut le corps de Regulus.

\- C'est sûr, dit-il.

Regulus accepta sans broncher la tape amicale de Mulciber. Il savait à présent que rien ne rentrerait plus dans son ventre avant un long moment.

 **OooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooO**

Quand William reprit conscience, la seule chose qu'il sentit fut un poids sur son torse. Il essaya de s'en dégager mais le poids sembla raffermir sa prise contre lui. Alors, il se décida à ouvrir les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'il était dans un endroit où il n'avait décidément pas l'habitude d'être.

Il observa les rideaux blancs au dessus de lui et soupira. Soupir qui s'échappa difficilement de sa gorge à cause du poids. William se redressa autant qu'il put pour découvrir des mèches blondes sur son torse.

Harry s'était endormi contre lui. Il avait sa tête et son bras contre sa poitrine et le reste de son corps recroquevillé contre ses jambes. Un coup d'œil autour de lui et il distingua qu'il devait être tôt le matin. William laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller puis amena une main engourdie se perdre dans les cheveux du blond. Harry ne bougea pas et le brun sourit avant de fermer les yeux.

Quand il se réveilla de nouveau, il n'y avait plus personne avec lui dans le lit et la lumière du jour n'était plus claire mais orangée. William se redressa plus franchement et tira les rideaux.

\- On se réveille, la belle au bois dormant ?

Le brun grogna.

\- La ferme, Sirius.

\- Toujours aussi poli, à ce que je vois...

Mais William affichait un sourire amusé. Sur le lit d'à côté, Sirius Black était assis, calé contre ses oreillers, et Severus était en tailleur à l'autre bout du lit. Le brun avait un affreux hématome sur la joue.

\- Où sont les autres ? dit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

\- James dort comme un bébé à côté. Harry et Lily n'avaient aucune égratignure et sont descendus manger.

\- En même temps, ils sont restés quasiment toute la nuit dernière et la journée. Cassie et Rebecca sont venus nous déposer des tas de bonbons et Remus et Migale ont trouvé bon de nous amener nos devoirs.

William s'écrasa de nouveau dans ses oreillers.

\- Qu'est devenu le basilic ?

\- Hagrid a emmené l'animal avec Dumbledore dans la Forêt Interdite. On a raté toute la partie des discours sur la dangerosité de la Forêt et les beuglantes des parents, fit Sirius.

\- Lily a dit que c'était horrible _;_ même la Gazette en a parlé. Mais bon, que serait une école de sorciers sans ses frasques ?

\- On a failli mourir, non ?

Severus grogna.

\- Harry nous avait dit de rester enfermés.

\- James aurait pu mourir, dit Sirius en baissant les yeux.

\- Je suis plus fort que toi, fit une voix endormie de l'autre côté du lit de Sirius.

\- Ne fanfaronne pas ! Il n'y a que Lily et Harry qui pourront recevoir des félicitations.

\- C'est ça, vivent nos futurs préfets en chef, râla-t-il.

William rigola et ferma de nouveau les yeux. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il se rendormit une nouvelle fois pour se réveiller un peu plus tard dans la nuit, poussé par une autre présence.

\- Harry, murmura-t-il.

Harry se cala contre lui sous la couverture.

\- Je ne suis pas censé être ici, William.

\- C'est ça, comme si les règles t'arrêtaient.

\- Elles ne le font pas, et elles ne t'arrêtent pas non plus, susurra-t-il.

\- Severus et Lily sont ici ?

\- Oui.

William se tourna un peu et passa son bras contre Harry qui vint emmêler ses jambes aux siennes. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à son corps pour se réveiller sous la douce chaleur de son petit ami. Il sentit la main d'Harry descendre contre son ventre.

\- Je suis en convalescence.

\- C'est ça, plaisanta Harry, il y a quelque chose ici qui ne l'est pas.

William frissonna en sentant le souffle brûlant d'Harry contre son cou. Le blond retira doucement sa main mais le Serpentard l'arrêta.

\- Qui a dit que tu ne pouvais pas continuer ?

Harry embrassa sa clavicule.

\- Shh…Dors William.

\- Je ne veux pas dormir. Je ne veux plus dormir et j'ai bien envie d'évacuer toute l'adrénaline.

Harry rigola contre sa peau.

\- Bien sur… Évacuer.

William se tourna encore plus pour s'allonger sur le côté, de la même manière qu'Harry. Il fit voyager sa main entre leurs corps et finit sa course contre l'entre-jambe du blond qui fut incapable de retenir un sifflement de plaisir.

Harry leva un peu la tête et vint mordiller sa mâchoire.

\- Harry… On n'est pas tout seuls.

\- Je ne suis pas saoul, j'ai fait le nécessaire, murmura-t-il.

William rigola doucement et embrassa délicatement les lèvres du blond. Très vite, leurs mains, qui s'étaient arrêtées, reprirent leurs promenades, s'emmêlant contre leurs peaux. Les doigts de William serrèrent le sexe d'Harry, tandis que ceux du blond en faisait de même avec lui.

Ils collèrent leurs lèvres, échangeant leur souffle sans s'embrasser réellement, se caressant dans des gestes lents et doux, frottant leurs jambes les unes contre les autres. Harry sortit la langue et William vint la récupérer dans un baiser coupé par leurs gémissements à mesure qu'ils se prodiguaient de délicieuses attentions.

\- Harry…

Harry se contenta de l'embrasser encore et encore tout en faisant des gestes plus rapides, plus troublés sur sa queue. William, qui avait continué à garder les yeux ouverts, finit par les fermer pour se concentrer sur le plaisir. Harry s'approcha un peu plus d'un mouvement de hanches et le contact de leurs sexes sur peau lui tira un feulement appréciateur. William ne fit pas plus d'effort pour retenir ses gémissements quand les doigts d'Harry réunirent leurs sexes et les branlèrent en même temps. Il laissa son petit-ami prendre soin de lui, le blond continuant à déposer une multitude de baisers sur sa peau.

L'orgasme le prit plus violemment et plus rapidement qu'il l'aurait cru. Harry garda sa main humide de leurs spermes contre lui.

\- Peut-être que j'étais fatigué, finalement…

Harry rigola. Il murmura un sort et cessa de se sentir poisseux.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça, Harry.

Le ton de William était ferme et il sentit le blond bouger contre lui. Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'Harry le fixait très sérieusement.

\- Ne plus faire quoi ?

\- Tout régler tout seul.

\- Au contraire, te voir ici me fait dire que j'aurais mieux fait de vous enfermer mieux...

\- Tu un es idiot, Adams ! On ne joue pas les héros parce qu'on veut l'être mais parce qu'on s'inquiète.

\- C'est vrai… Je suis impressionné que tu sois sorti de ta zone de confort.

\- C'était un coup monté, alors ?

\- Non, William… Te voir… C'était affreux. Affreux.

\- Je sais, Harry.

\- Non, tu ne sais pas. Je peux être faible devant toi sur bien des aspects, mais il y a des choses que je suis capable de faire. Apprendre à me débrouiller seul, à ne dépendre de personne est une réalité que je dois accepter et tu vas devoir le faire aussi, William.

\- Tu parles comme si tu étais investi d'une mission divine. Pourquoi ne laisses-tu personne t'aider ?

Harry fit rouler ses yeux.

\- Regarde où tu es. Tu as dit toi-même que tu n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans l'infirmerie. Et il a suffi d'une fois et la pire sûrement. Je ne pourrais pas te protéger et me protéger aussi.

\- Je ne te le demande pas. Je suis un grand garçon, je suis capable de me débrouiller seul aussi.

Harry se redressa et le fusilla du regard.

\- Je ne plaisante pas, William. Toi, Severus, Sirius… James et Lily, c'était de la folie.

\- Considères-tu nos vies plus importantes pour te coltiner tout le travail tout seul ?

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu !

\- Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas un jeu. Crois-tu que je n'ai pas eu peur ? dit-il d'une voix basse et lourde de colère. Tu penses que je n'ai pas compris la situation ? Je ne suis pas un idiot. J'ai arrêté de croire qu'on pouvait vivre sereinement en sortant avec toi. J'y ai réfléchi, j'ai passé ce cap Harry. Je sais que ta vie est compliquée, je sais qu'être avec toi signifie devoir se faire à l'idée de ne pas tout savoir. Tu ne veux pas que je donne ma vie pour toi, je ne le ferai pas. Si je l'ai fait, c'est pour protéger Poudlard et parce que j'en étais capable.

Harry plissa les yeux.

\- Bien, fais comme tu veux, William. Mais ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire.

Le blond s'apprêta à sortir du lit mais William attrapa son bras.

\- Attend, Harry… Je suis désolé. Écoute… C'est juste... Te voir jouer les sauveurs au mépris de ta propre vie, ça me tue.

\- Je ne méprise pas ma vie… Je…

Harry s'assit en face de lui et ramena ses jambes contre son torse. Il était fatigué. Il voulait que cela cesse. Il sentait que les mois de félicité qu'il avait vécus étaient en train de s'estomper définitivement et que la vraie bataille commençait. Que les choses commençaient à bouger, et l'attitude froide et distante de Regulus n'améliorait en rien son humeur.

\- J'ai eu peur, William… J'ai eu terriblement peur pour toi. Et je n'aime pas avoir peur.

\- C'est bête parce que c'est un sentiment que presque tout le monde partage.

William se redressa à son tour. Il s'assit en tailleur et caressa les cheveux d'Harry. Il avait la vague impression que ce n'était pas juste l'attaque du basilic qui mettait son petit ami dans cet état. Il devait y avoir une autre raison, une raison plus importante, plus dangereuse.

La vraie question était : Harry parlerait-il ?

Le brun prit la tête du garçon entre ses mains et l'attira doucement pour l'allonger contre lui.

\- Un jour, Harry… Il va falloir que tu en dises plus. Parce que je ne peux pas tout comprendre si je n'ai pas toutes les cartes en main.

\- Je sais, William. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je le sais... Laisse-moi un peu de temps.

William ravala sa curiosité et décida de se contenter de ça, même s'il savait au fond de lui qu'il devrait envisager de ne pas compter sur Harry Adams pour avoir toutes les réponses à ses questions.

 **OooooooooOooooooooO**

James regarda tomber les bannières des Serpentard au-dessus de sa tête avec une légère pointe de déception. Même s'il s'en était douté, même si la victoire des vert et argent au Quidditch avait fini par le convaincre, il était tout de même légèrement dépité. Ceci dit, les acclamations victorieuses de son éternel table rivale chassèrent sa contrariété.

Parce que de là où il était, il pouvait voir les Serpentard féliciter leurs préfets et Harry semblait être au centre de toutes les attentions. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir le petit sourire amusé de Lily. Ce n'était pas une grande perte, au final. Ils s'étaient bien battus et voir son petit groupe aux anges lui suffisait amplement.

Harry pivota légèrement pour regarder dans leur direction et James leva discrètement le pouce, ce qui eut pour effet de faire étirer les lèvres du blond dans un sourire étincelant. Le cœur de James se mit à battre un peu plus vite. Sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi, il venait de ressentir exactement ce qu'il avait ressenti lors de sa première retenue avec Sirius Black. Comme s'ils avaient scellé quelque chose. C'était un sourire chaleureux, amical, sans animosité et doux. Le genre de sourire que seul un ami peut vous faire. Parce qu'Harry Adams était un ami.

Il avait amené avec lui tout un tas d'autres personnes, d'autres rencontres, d'autres moments et James ne le regrettait pas une seule seconde.

Et puis… Il y avait sa voix.

Dans les brumes de son évanouissement après l'attaque du basilic, c'était la voix suppliante d'Adams qu'il avait entendu. Il avait, chose très drôle, rêvé de quelques mots incohérents avec cette voix. Mais il était bien mal en point pour en rire. Mais Harry avait couru vers lui, il l'avait tenu avec Lily.

James se sentait comme le plus chanceux des garçons et même si sa maison n'avait rien gagné, les deux mois qui se profilaient suffisaient à lui faire du bien. Il glissa sa main dans celle de Lily et la jeune fille se tourna pour embrasser sa joue.

Oui, James Potter était le plus chanceux des garçons.

.

.

A suivre

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Encore désolée du retard ! J'espère réellement que ce chapitre vous a plu. en ce qui me concerne je le trouve super (enfin je m'envoie des fleurs toute seule XD). Je veux dire, que quand je le relis je crois ne pas être partie en freestyle. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé sivouplé ! Koeur sur vous !**


	54. Échec et mat

Hahaha certaines et peut-être certains ont pris leurs rêves pour la réalité Lily n'a pas entendu Harry prononcé papa, mais j'aurais du insister sur le « murmure pour lui-même ». Je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois.

On arrive à un moment crucial et…Oh…Ha. Ben voilà. Je réponds à vos review et je vous laisse savourer la fin de la grande première partie du Livre I.

 **Angelyoru** : En fait tu seras pas une sorte de fan de lemon XD ? Haem est-ce que ça va s'arranger…j'en doute énormément, parce que Regulus semble attirer les ennuis comme la peste XD ! Tout comme Harry d'ailleurs. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira (tu y trouveras sûrement ton bonheur tiens). Koeur sur toi.

 **Poil de carotte** : Une seule review c'est parfois suffisant mais j'avoue que je suis vraiment touchée par ceux et celle qui prennent le temps de commenter souvent. Mais tout comme vous ne pouvez pas me forcer à écrire je ne peux pas vous forcer à reviewer tout le temps (tout le monde à une vie XD). Donc merci quand même de prendre le temps de laisser un petit mot. Je crois que c'est un peu mort pour que Regulus se rapproche de son frère mais ne t'en fais pas pour Lucius il va être de plus en plus présent. Merci pour ton soutien et tes compliments. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Gros koeur sur toi.

 **Mlle Mystre** : Je ne risque vraiment pas d'arrêter cette fic miss. Vue le temps que je lui consacre et tout ce que j'ai écris ça serait un véritable gâchis que ne pas la terminer. Comme je l'ai dit plusieurs fois, j'ai déjà beaucoup d'avance. Je sais exactement comment elle se finit autant pour le Livre I que le Livre II. J'ai longuement réfléchis à ton idée de fic et elle me botte vraiment et cela ne fait absolument aucun doute que tu seras cité (vue que ce n'est pas mon idée). J'ai aussi réfléchis à celle ou Harry et Blaise se retrouvent emmener un peu partout et franchement, je crois que ça peut être vraiment bien. C'est dommage que tu n'écrives pas. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Gros koeur sur toi.

 **Krankar Volund** : Oups oublie que je t'ai parlé de lui. Tu n'as rien lu…Je crois que les serpentard ne manquent pas de courage ils sont juste plus…hum…subtil dans leurs actions. Tout le monde à cru ça on dirait XD, c'est vraiment une mort nulle quand même. Je veux dire si Ginny Weasley à survécu à la chambre des secrets William peut bien survivre à une attaque de Basilic voyons. Je ne crois pas que Regulus s'attendait à voir un gros serpent. Et il s'est sentit en confiance dès lors que Voldemort lui à dit « easy gars, fait toi plaiz, je te donne le mot de passe et tu peux te faire une cabane dans la salle secrète de mes ancêtres » VOLDYBITCH ! Enfin bref, disons qu'il est jeune et naif d'accord. On peut pas tous être brillant comme Dumbledore (XD). J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **Alycia Panther** : Non, non personne n'a entendu XD. Mais je sais ce qui se cache derrière tout ça,tu aimerais juste qu'Harry le cri sur tout les toits qu'il vient du futur. Si je m'envoie trop de fleurs je vais puer l'arrogance XD. Je vais juste m'attacher une marguerite dans les cheveux…voilà. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **Pow :** MERCI ! D'avoir compris toute la souffrance de Regulus et le fait qu'il soit incapable de choisir judicieusement dans cette histoire ! Je crois qu'Harry vient aussi de comprendre à quel point il mettait en danger sa famille avec ses actions. J'espère sincèrement que la suite te plaira. Merci d'avoir prit le temps de laisser une review, merci pour tes compliments. Koeur sur toi.

 **V.M Desgrec et Lela des mers** : Pitié non, je comprends de moins en moins ce que vous faites XD ! Si je répondais à votre première question je ferais tout aussi bien de vous donner toute l'histoire d'une traite, vous comprendrez que je ne ferais ni l'un ni l'autre. Je ne crois pas qu'ils soient paresseux, je pense que le même problème que cette idée saugrenue que de conserver un sang-pur. Ils sont tellement enfermés dans leurs bulles et ils ont tellement peur de l'inconnu qu'il reste figé dans leurs petites routines. Par exemple, dans un des textes de JKR sur le wikia Harry Potter (dans la section animagus). On raconte que lors d'une réunion sur les animagus, les européens ont littéralement flippé quand ils ont découvert que presque tous les élèves de l'école africaine pouvaient se transformer en animal. Je pense qu'il tente juste de canaliser les sorciers pour ne pas avoir de débordement. Donc ça ne m'étonne pas que des gens comme Voldemort profitent de cette espèce de contrôle pour amadouer les jeunes sorciers qui veulent faire plus. Je suis d'accord avec Vincent ! C'est trop mignon un basilic ! Comment j'étais super triste qu'il se fasse tuer zut de zut ! Je ne connais pas cette fic, est-ce qu'elle est terminée ? Maintenant je me demande ou est-ce que vous étiez durant les 40 premiers chapitres. Mulciber et Avery ont frappé Harry en début d'année, il à faillit se faire assassiner dans la douche des serpentard, il s'est fait agresser par Regulus. On l'a stalké et pris en photo, je pense que ça fait beaucoup. D'ailleurs dans le canon original outre les problèmes liés à Voldemort et Malfoy Harry ne souffre pas trop. Je pense aussi qu'il est au dessus de ça et j'étais globalement à mille lieux de me préoccuper des petites histoires de Poudlard (l'aparté sur William et Harry cherchant qui est le photographe mystère était juste un prétexte pour montrer la détermination de William). Quoiqu'il en soit je vais sûrement être une source de déception ce soir pour vous XD. Mais C'est un peu tard pour avoir une super blague des maraudeurs. Si j'avais voulu écrire ce genre de chose j'aurais fait un ou deux chapitre sur le quatuor rouge et or mais ma fic n'a pas pour but de se concentrer sur les maraudeurs mais sur comment Harry va faire pour sauver tout le monde. En vérité je n'ai jamais lu de fiction sur les maraudeurs ni même sur les voyages temporelles (parce que ça m'ennuie, je préfère les réalités alternative), Certains sont passionnés par eux et moi pas, je ne saurais juste pas respecter les personnages je pense. Premièrement à cause du peu d'amour que j'ai pour Severus et de ma passion pour James (en plus de ça je suis team James/Sirius et j'exècre le couple wolfstar, du coup je ne me ferais pas beaucoup d'ami je pense XD). Du coup je ferais passer James pour un type qui à le droit de maltraiter Severus, j'en ferais un perso trop cool pour son propre bien. Vualà ! Pfiou j'espère avoir répondu correctement à toutes vos interrogations et que j'ai pas était trop condescendante. Dans tout les cas, j'espère de tout mon petit cœur de femme fragile que vous kifferez bien ce chapitre. GROS KOEUR sur vous !

 **Noah2209** : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et ton soutien. Les réactions ne vont pas se faire attendre je t'assure X). Je crois que c'est un sentiment partagé par beaucoup le peu d'intelligence de Regulus, mais ce n'est pas de sa faute ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, koeur sur toi !

 **Jonathan** : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me touche beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Oznela** : Je ne crois pas que ça soit totalement de la faute d'Harry. Harry ne peut pas venir et dire à Regulus et gars tu vas mourir ! Si il n'a rien dit à William qui est hors de l'histoire il peut encore moins le dire à Regulus je pense. Mais tu as raison Harry n'est pas très doué pour être persuasif (d'un autre coté ça fais trois ans qu'il essaie). Je pense que Regulus se fit juste à ceux qui sont sensé ne vouloir que son bien (c'est-à-dire ses parents). J'espère que la suite te plaira. Gros koeur sur toi et merci pour ta lecture et ton enthousiasme !

 **Neko Kirei** : Huhu…je suis navrée mais je crois pas que ça arrivera. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite tout de même !

 **Chapel Lucie** : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite et bonne lecture !

 **Sora94** : Globalement Harry à toujours était dans le caca XD ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir apprécié le combat avec le basilic. Tu as raison, Regulus et William vont être des petites taches très dure à nettoyer XD. Merci pour tes mots d'amour, ton soutien, ta lecture et ta review. J'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant la suite. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Marie** : Haha merci beaucoup !

 **Ocechan** : Bon ben on va essayer de continuer sur cette lancée alors XD.

 **Malucia BLACK 666** : Hum c'est une très bonne question à laquelle je suis dans l'incapacité de te répondre pour le bien de l'histoire ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Merci pour ta lecture et ta review !

 **Griffontard:** Ce n'est pas une erreur Harry à juste presque soupiré ces mots, donc non Lily n'a rien entendu.

 **Lyn42 :** Haha toi aussi tu as cru qu'il mourrait ici (c'est dingue parce que ça ne m'a pas du tout traversé l'esprit huhu). Concrètement le Livre I fera plus de 70 chapitres…j'en suis sûr à présent XD. Merci beaucoup d'avoir compris le dilemme de Regulus et d'avoir noté sa loyauté. Je crois aussi qu'il lui a fallut un peu de temps avant de comprendre toute l'horreur de sa situation et je suis persuadé que ça reste une preuve de son amour pour la famille. Merci pour ta lecture et ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **J. S. Skay** : Tout d'abord bienvenue à toi ! Merci beaucoup pour ta lecture et ta review. J'espère que tu aimera la suite.

 **Yume resonnance** : Ohohoh ! On va continuer sur cette lignée alors XD. C'est exactement ça William est un génie glandeur, une sorte de Shikamaru. D'accord, je vois que tu te laisses aveugler par ton amour pour Regulus XD. Harry est juste incapable de foutre encore plus la merde et je crois qu'il a prit conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas tout contrôler et encore moins la façon de penser de Regulus. Je pense que c'est un mal nécessaire. J'aurais pu te dire que tu étais la dernière mais hey, regarde y'a encore d'autres personne. Je suis réellement heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plu, j'espère que celui qui vient te mettra aussi de bonne humeur. Gros koeur sur toi et bonne lecture !

 **LuluHawaiiMalfoy** : Ha pauvre Basilic snirf…Il ne demandait qu'à servir son maitre qui l'a abandonné dans ce vilain château ! Haha c'est tellement ça, ce pauvre inofensif, puéril, naif petit Regulus qui enchaîne les conneries. C'est aussi beaucoup parce qu'il vient du futur. Il n'est pas sensé exister le petiot. Pour l'épée Harry est juste entrer dans le bureau du directeur pour s'en emparer comme un goujat. Pour le coup il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même X). J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **Millon** : Décidément, entre toi qui poste de façon de plus en plus restreinte, JBE que ne je vois plus et A.F qui a disparu, je perds mes têtes d'affiches XD ! On va mettre ça sur le compte de la période des examens ! Bon courage et merci d'avoir pris le temps de me faire un petit coucou !

 **Serpenta** : Je pense plus loin que septembre en fait. Vue que je prévois une pause durant les vacances ( désolée par avance). Lily n'a pas entendu les « papa ». Ce serait beaucoup trop facile sinon XD (ou beaucoup trop difficile selon les points de vue). Ou alors Harry peut encore s'en sortie avec une pirouette XD. Il à l'air doué pour faire des pirouettes, je dis ça, je dis rien XD. Haha je suis ravie de savoir que mon histoire te hante. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir, je suis super heureuse que tu ais apprécié ce chapitre, en ce qui me concerne je le mets dans mes favoris (je m'auto aime XD). Merci à toi de me lire, merci de me faire part de ton ressenti. Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi. J'espère réellement que tu aimeras la suite et que je pourrais encore te surprendre. Gros koeur sur toi !

Voilà pour aujourd'hui les gens. Encore un merci à ma Beta **Titou Douh** et à présent le chapitre !

 **ECHEC ET MAT**

 _«_ _As life goes on I'm starting to learn more and more about responsibility  
I realize everything I do is affecting the people around me  
So I want to take this time out to apologize for things I have done  
And things that have not occurred yet  
And the things they don't want to take responsibility for »_

(La vie avance et je commence à en apprendre de plus en plus sur les responsabilités

Je réalise que toutes les choses que je fais, affectent les personnes autour de moi.

Alors je veux prendre ce temps pour demander pardon pour toutes les choses que j'ai faites

Et les choses qui ne se sont pas encore passé.

Et les choses pour lesquelles ils ne veulent pas endosser la responsabilité.)

Blame it on me. Akon

.

.

Malgré l'heureux événement auquel il participait, pour Harry, tout ça ressemblait à un amer recommencement. Il avait l'impression d'être coincé dans une boucle temporelle et c'était peut-être ça, au final.

Alors même si Pétunia Corgan, anciennement Evans, rayonnait de bonheur dans sa robe blanche, même si Laïalus serrait la main de William, James, Sirius, Severus et tous les autres avec un sourire conquis, même si Septimus Corgan plaisantait avec Rosa Evans, dans son costume immaculé... Pour Harry, c'était comme revenir au mariage de Fleur et Bill Weasley. Comme revenir à une époque troublée où on tentait tout de même d'avoir l'air normaux et heureux.

Il avait fait tous les efforts du monde pour l'être. Il avait passé tout son mois de juillet à être un garçon normal. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour être un ami attentif, un amant rassurant. Il s'était amusé du mieux qu'il pouvait et avait repoussé vaillamment toutes ses inquiétudes. Elles n'étaient certes pas nombreuses, mais assez importantes pour lui tordre l'estomac.

Pour commencer, toutes ses tentatives avortées d'approcher Regulus et ses lettres restées sans réponse lui faisaient craindre le pire. Il s'était plusieurs fois éclipsé de l'Impasse du Tisseur pour faire le pied de grue devant Square Grimmaurd, en vain. La honte et la peur de modifier encore plus de choses l'empêchaient de demander de l'aide à Sirius. Il ne voulait pas que le brun lui reproche d'avoir était négligent. Il avait déjà gardé secret le fait que c'était Regulus qui avait libéré le basilic. Seul Dumbledore était au courant.

Ensuite, venaient les lettres incessantes de Lucius Malfoy. Si Regulus l'évitait, lui évitait l'héritier avec tout autant de soin. Il avait mis un point d'honneur à ne pas remettre les pieds sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le blond l'invitait, du moins tentait de l'inviter à de nombreuses soirées mais Harry faisait la sourde oreille. Il valait mieux pour le moment qu'il cesse de trop s'approcher de Lucius, s'il avait toujours l'intention de devenir auror, il avait tout intérêt à se consacrer à sa carrière et de toute façon, ce choix briserait sûrement le peu d'estime que Lucius devait avoir de lui.

Mais plus Harry y réfléchissait et plus son plan devenait flou. Selon son futur Regulus était mort à l'âge de dix huit ans. Il lui restait donc encore deux ans pour trouver une idée adéquate et le faire changer d'avis. Mais l'idée qui naissait dans son crâne était dangereuse, encore une fois.

Il y avait un autre point qui ne tranquillisait pas Harry une seule seconde : les soupçons de William. Ce dernier passait toutes ses vacances chez Severus, comme presque tout le monde à vrai dire. Harry voyait au fil des jours son amour pour lui grandir de façon démesurée et c'était pire depuis l'attaque du basilic. Plus les jours passaient et plus il se rendait compte qu'être en couple avec William était une erreur. S'il avait voulu être intelligent, il aurait attendu la fin de toute cette histoire avant de faire ce genre de choix. D'un autre côté, William était une véritable bulle d'air, comme tous ses amis d'ailleurs, ainsi que ses parents. Et ça rendait le futur de plus en plus compliqué.

William devenait méfiant, Harry sentait ses regards inquisiteurs, ses questions silencieuses. Et même s'ils se comportaient comme un couple parfait, évitant les disputes au maximum et étouffant leurs silences dans des étreintes passionnés, aucun d'eux n'était dupe. Cette mascarade ne durerait pas longtemps et Harry était à bout de force et sa patience était usée.

Mais dire la vérité était de moins en moins envisageable à mesure que l'ombre de Voldemort commençait à réellement planer au dessus d'eux. Durant les vacances qui avaient vu les préparatifs du mariage de Pétunia et Laïalus s'accélérer, Harry avait deviné les prémices des problèmes que le mage noir faisait naître au Ministère.

Cassius, James, Remus et Septimus en parlaient et Harry se joignait à eux la plupart du temps. Le Ministère penchait doucement vers des mœurs de plus en plus problématiques et dangereuses à l'encontre des moldus ou des sangs-mêlés. Des sorciers partisans de durcissement de lois à leur encontre, désirant aussi une ouverture du monde magique, ou au moins un remaniement en Angleterre, semblaient prendre de plus en plus de place. Et jamais dans le bon sens du terme.

Harry avait compris que Septimus Corgan avait de la voix il était important et luttait à sa manière contre des idées trop rétrograde mais il avait la sensation que de plus en plus de sorciers avaient des raisons de croire qu'il était possible de monter en puissance.

Harry savait qu'il se doutait de quelque chose et le blond voulait surveiller le beau-père de Pétunia avec plus d'attention. L'homme lui avait de nouveau parlé de Maugrey Fol'Œil et espérait qu'Harry n'avait pas changé d'avis quant à son choix de carrière.

Dans son cœur, Harry n'avait pas changé d'avis mais les événements étaient en train de lui faire reconsidérer son futur de manière plus problématique. Il comprenait ce que cachait le silence de Regulus, il comprenait ce que cachaient les invitations de Lucius. Il comprenait les soupirs de William. Mais tout ce qu'Harry était capable de voir et d'accepter, c'était les sourires de sa mère et de son père. C'était les rougissements camouflés de Severus Rogue et les éclats de rires de Remus Lupin lorsqu'il écoutait Migale.

C'était pour ça qu'il ne disait rien. C'était pour ça qu'il ne gâchait rien. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que le bonheur se voile et que le monde se terre dans un cauchemar. Harry était comme un vampire qui restait debout jusqu'à ce que l'aurore touche le bout de ses pieds, restant là, tentant par tous les moyens de savourer une lumière qui le brûlerait.

Il repensait à la douleur que ça avait été de perdre Sirius, à celle de voir Diggory se faire assassiner, à celle de voir Fred et Dobby mourir. Il ressassait cette douleur pour se convaincre que le secret était sa meilleure arme, son meilleur choix.

Une main se glissa dans la sienne et Harry la serra immédiatement.

\- A ton avis, fit William. Qui sera le prochain ?

Harry sourit.

\- Je dirais Cassie et Beckie.

\- Je suis sûr que James fera sa demande en premier.

Ils regardèrent tous deux en direction de Potter qui faisait danser Pétunia sous le regard rieur de son mari, tandis que Lily applaudissait avec entrain. Puis leur attention fut attirée par un autre couple. Sirius tentait encore de convaincre Severus de danser avec lui. William et Harry rigolèrent.

\- Je pense que ça sera eux.

\- Définitivement, fit Harry en rigolant.

Le blond se serra un peu plus contre William et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Tu es fatigué ?

\- Non… William, est-ce qu'on pourrait rentrer ?

Le brun se dégagea légèrement.

\- La fête n'est pas finis Harry.

Harry afficha un doux sourire et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du brun avec un regard profondément amoureux qui le fit trembler de tout son long.

\- Elle l'est pour nous. Viens, je veux que ça soit juste toi et moi ce soir. J'ai envie de conclure cette journée positive sur quelque chose d'encore plus positif.

William ne répondit rien mais se laissa entraîner par Harry pour quitter le jardin des Evans. Tout le monde savait que le lendemain, une nouvelle fête aurait lieu au manoir des Corgan, mais la petite cérémonie intimiste dans le jardin avait été voulu par tout le monde.

Plutôt que transplaner, vu que William en avait la possibilité, ils préférèrent marcher. Ils longèrent en silence les nombreuses maisons de la ruelle qui menait à l'Impasse du Tisseur, main dans la main.

Ils ne perdirent pas une seule seconde et grimpèrent les marches menant à leur chambre sans même prendre la peine d'allumer une seule lumière jusqu'à ce que William s'en plaigne.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry tout en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

Le brun avait allumé les quelques bougies du lustre pour offrir une légère ambiance tamisée.

\- Parce que ça m'énerve de ne pas te voir.

Harry rigola.

\- C'est ça, tu adores me voir faire des grimaces bizarres.

William resta debout devant Harry et le blond se redressa un peu. Lentement, ils défirent tout deux leurs propres chemises et quand celle de William toucha le sol, Harry entoura sa taille de ses bras et commença à déposer plusieurs baisers sur son ventre.

\- Oui, j'adore tes grimaces. J'adore regarder tes yeux aussi, et tes lèvres.

Tout en disant ça, William passa une main dans les cheveux d'Harry tandis que ce dernier s'attaquait à son pantalon et se dépêcha de le faire tomber au sol. William se mit à genou et tira sur celui d'Harry avec force, il emporta le boxer du blond dans son mouvement.

Harry sentit les doigts de William courir contre ses mollets, puis à ceux là s'ajoutèrent les lèvres du brun.

\- … Et j'adore ta peau, son goût et sa couleur. Dans le noir, on ne voit pas ça.

Le blond laissa son corps retomber sur le lit et se mordit la lèvre à mesure que la bouche de William remontait sur ses jambes, disposant ça et là des baisers, jusqu'à s'arrêter au creux de sa cuisse droite. Harry soupira en fermant les yeux.

\- J'aime te regarder, Harry, je ne m'en lasse pas.

William traça une ligne de salive avec sa langue et Harry frissonna de tout son long. Il glissa ses lèvres contre les fesses du blond et les écarta doucement, jouant de sa langue contre sa peau, mordant ses chairs avec douceur. Les jambes d'Harry s'ouvrirent pour le laisser se recueillir entre ses cuisses.

William engouffra son visage contre le sillon de ses fesses et darda sa langue vers le trou d'Harry. Il le sentit se contracter presque immédiatement puis se détendre doucement sous les assauts de son muscle humide. Le brun remonta docilement vers les testicules d'Harry, puis sa queue mais le blond s'agita. Il se redressa et prit William par les épaules pour amener son visage vers le sien.

\- Harry ?

\- Prends-moi maintenant.

William fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne t'ai même pas préparé...

\- Ce n'est pas grave, William, maintenant !

Malgré l'ordre sans appel d'Harry, William s'y refusa il lécha deux de ses doigts et les amena contre l'anus d'Harry, au moins pour l'étendre un minimum. Harry serra les dents et William se félicita de ne pas avoir accéder à sa demande malgré l'envie irrésistible de le faire. Mais c'était sans compter sur le désir brûlant d'Harry. Ce dernier se débarrassa des doigts du brun et revint à la charge.

\- Fais-moi l'amour William… S'il te plaît.

Cette fois-ci, William ne put qu'abdiquer sous le ton suppliant d'Harry. Il voyait des plaques rouges inonder son visage et ses grands yeux verts restaient insolemment fixés à ses pupilles dorées. Alors avec une douceur plus que mesurée, il s'enfonça en Harry.

William savait qu'entre eux, c'était la plupart du temps bestial et sauvage. Il perdait vite le contrôle et Harry l'encourageait toujours avec ferveur dans des cris très peu retenus. Mais cette fois-ci, il voulait changer, il voulait faire ça avec amour.

Harry tendit les bras contre ses épaules et entoura ses hanches de ses jambes. Aucun d'eux ne ferma les yeux. Harry contractait l'intérieur de son corps contre son pénis et William serrait les dents pour ne pas se laisser emporter et le pilonner fougueusement. Il se retira et soupira fortement face au tremblement du corps d'Harry.

\- Encore, William… Encore…

Le brun recommença. Il s'enfonça de nouveau avec lenteur dans cet étau serré et Harry plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il ne put s'empêcher de donner un petit coup sec sur la fin et tira un cri de pure extase de la bouche du blond. Il recommença ce manège trois fois et Harry ne s'en plaignit pas une seule fois. Il avait même commencé à onduler des hanches pour l'accompagner dans sa poussée. A chaque fois, ils tentaient de s'embrasser et abandonnaient presque immédiatement quand ils se rendaient compte qu'ils coupaient le contact entre leurs regards. Harry gémissait doucement contre lui et William le pénétrait toujours lentement, faisant glisser chaque centimètre de son sexe dans les profondeurs du brun en subissant son étroitesse dans des râles plaintifs.

C'était bon, tout était bon.

\- Harry…

\- Will…

\- Délicieux… Tu es délicieux.

Harry rigola et William se permit d'accélérer un peu mais ce fut tout. Il fit l'amour à Harry comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il ne lâcha pas son regard et le blond garda son corps emprisonné contre lui jusqu'à l'extase, jusqu'à ce que le frottement de sa queue contre les parois d'Harry deviennent un supplice et qu'il finisse par se déverser en lui, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry le suive dans un cri muet entre leurs deux ventres.

Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit les membres emmêlés, s'embrassant, se caressant, se chuchotant des mots d'amour qui n'avaient pas de sens. Sans jamais parler de leurs craintes. Parce que ce n'était pas le moment. Parce qu'ils ne désiraient que l'amour de l'autre. Harry avait besoin de cet amour.

William aussi.

 **OoooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

La robe ambrée tourna délicatement dans le verre sous le mouvement souple de son poignet mais plutôt que de le porter à ses lèvres, il préféra laisser échapper un soupir agacé. D'un geste un peu sec, il déposa le verre sur la table basse qui se trouvait à côté de son fauteuil et fixa d'un air sévère le portrait qui se trouvait en face de lui.

\- C'était censé être un cadeau, pas un piège. Tu étais donc si méfiant au point de jeter un sort à ton propre portrait ?

Le jeune homme sur le tableau se contenta d'hausser un sourcil et de lui adresser une moue ennuyée. Lucius s'enfonça dans le fauteuil sans quitter la peinture des yeux.

\- Tu ne fais même pas l'effort de venir le chercher. Tu m'as coûté une fortune et tu es une pièce unique. Unique et silencieuse.

L'agacement de Lucius sembla amuser le tableau et l'héritier se retint vivement de le jeter dans la cheminée. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. C'était probablement la seule chose qu'il conserverait d'Harry Adams : un portrait qui ne lui ferait même pas la conversation, même si ce n'était qu'un simulacre de l'original, il aurait pu y trouver son compte. Le véritable Harry, lui, mettait un point d'honneur comme son portrait à se terrer dans le mutisme et à ne donner aucune nouvelle.

Il avait vu le Lord revenir furieux. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas hurlé, ou s'était même plaint du comportement d'Adams mais sa fureur s'était manifestée autrement. Froide, dure et silencieuse. Effrayante aussi.

Harry avait refusé et il avait dans la foulée décidé de couper les ponts avec Lucius. Même si le blond avait fait tout les efforts du monde pour ne rien laisser paraître, il était contrarié de n'avoir pas réussi à rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces. Il était dépité d'être aussi déçu. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais il avait cru en être arrivé à de meilleur sentiment.

\- Excusez-moi, maître Lucius… Vos invités sont arrivés.

Lucius se releva et passa devant Dobby sans même un regard pour l'elfe de maison. Il descendit les escaliers en direction du grand salon. Tous les Serpentard nouvellement entrés dans leur « famille » étaient déjà placés, assis silencieusement autour de la table. Lucius balaya la pièce des yeux, puis une main serra son épaule.

\- Je sais ce qui vous tracasse, mon ami. Mais ne vous en faites pas.

Lucius se tourna vers le Lord qui affichait un sourire amusé.

\- Je…

Mais la voix de Lucius mourut quand il vit l'un des derniers membres se présenter. Regulus entra dans la pièce et salua les deux hommes avec révérence. Lucius inclina la tête et le Lord serra de nouveau son épaule avec douceur.

\- Nous ne sommes pas encore au complet.

Il le lâcha et alla s'asseoir en bout de table. Lucius le suivit pour s'asseoir à côté de son propre père.

\- Mes chers amis, fit Lord Voldemort, je suis honoré de nous voir tous réunis. D'ici quelques mois, une nouvelle ère commencera pour nous. Pour les Sorciers. Nous avons trop longtemps vécu dans l'ombre, nous nous sommes trop longtemps laissés bafouer par les moldus et la politique de discrétion d'un Ministère vieillissant. Il est plus que temps, je crois, de reprendre notre destin en main. De récupérer ce que nous méritons et de faire entendre la voix des véritables sorciers et du pouvoir. Et tout cela… Se fera grâce à vous.

Dès que son discours prit fin, Lucius eut la satisfaction d'entendre les applaudissements raisonner dans le salon. Tout en savourant la dernière phrase du Lord.

« Nous ne sommes pas encore au complet. »

 **OoooooooooOooooooooO**

 **1** **er** **septembre 1976**

Le Poudlard Express cracha sa fumée blanche et Harry l'observa quitter le quai. Il se sentait nauséeux et fébrile. Il essuya ses mains moites sur sa robe et récupéra ses valises pour suivre les élèves vers les calèches.

Il était en septième année. Il avait eu dix-sept ans pour la deuxième fois de sa vie et au lieu de fuir pour se cacher dans les bois à la recherche d'objets interdits, il se trouvait sur le quai de la gare de Pré-au-Lard.

Il avait vécu ce trajet avec une sorte de joie mêlée d'appréhension. En vérité, avec plus d'appréhension que de joie et même la main de William dans la sienne n'avait pas suffi à faire fuir le mal qui serrait son cœur.

Il pouvait appeler ça une prémonition, un sixième sens, son troisième œil qui faisait des siennes… Le résultat était le même : Harry était inquiet.

Il tenta cependant de faire fuir son stress en se mêlant aux conversations enjouées de ses amis. Il répliqua avec sarcasme aux piques de James sur ses prochaines victoires. Il plaisanta avec Severus sur la future réussite des Serpentard et rigolèrent devant les visages outrés de Lily et Remus. Il réussit à chasser toutes ses mauvaises pensées sur le trajet en direction du château.

Il était presque sur le point de reprendre des couleurs quand il pénétra dans la Grande Salle chaleureuse et accueillante.

Presque…

Il lui fallut peu de temps pour croiser le regard emprunt de tristesse d'Albus Dumbledore. Il lui en fallut encore moins pour se rendre compte qu'un certain nombre de Serpentard de son année et de l'année en dessous étaient absents. Moins que ce qu'il aurait cru, mais c'était des absences dont il s'était plus ou moins douté.

Son cœur rata un battement quand il ne trouva pas Regulus et son visage se décomposa quand il se tourna vers Sirius qui l'observait, horrifié. Harry détourna le regard et le reporta sur Dumbledore.

Pourtant, il n'entendit pas le discours du Directeur. Peut-être avait-il conseillé aux élèves de ne pas se laisser séduire par la facilité. Peut-être donnait-il des avertissements sur le fait de se laisser influencer par les mauvaises personnes. Peut-être parlait-il de Quidditch et de botrucs.

Harry n'entendit rien de tout ça parce qu'il savait à présent quel destin s'offrait à lui.

 **OoooooooooOoooooooooO**

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, Harry !?

Sirius avait plaqué Harry contre le mur en tenant son col mais Harry se contenta de le fusiller du regard.

\- Je n'en sais rien, Sirius. Je ne suis pas responsable de ce qui se passe chez vous.

\- Tu t'es foutu de moi en disant que je ne respectais pas ma parole mais où est-il, maintenant !?

\- Dégage de là, Black !

William poussa Sirius violemment. Harry massa sa poitrine.

\- Je n'en sais rien, Sirius. Mais je suppose que c'est légitime que tu t'en prennes à moi. Après tout, selon toi je dois être bien content de voler la famille des autres.

Le visage de Sirius se figea et il devint livide.

\- Merde… Pardon. Merde, Harry, je suis désolé !

Harry soupira.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Sirius.

\- Si, ça l'est ! Je savais qu'un truc pareil finirait par arriver. Il aurait pu terminer ses études mais je suis sûr que mes parents lui ont monté la tête.

Sirius prit sa tête dans ses mains. Harry s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Quoiqu'il se passe, tu l'as dit toi-même : il ne risque rien avec tes parents.

\- Ce n'est pas pour lui que je m'inquiète. Je m'inquiète de ce qu'il pourrait faire.

\- Sirius…

Mais le brun fronça les sourcils.

\- Laisse tomber, Harry. S'il a été incapable d'écouter tes conseils, c'est qu'il est définitivement perdu. Laisse le tomber… Peut-être qu'il tombera sur plus fort que lui et que ça lui mettra du plomb dans la cervelle.

\- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis.

Mais Harry connaissait déjà la réponse. Sirius renifla avec dédain.

\- Oublions ça. Désolé de t'avoir maltraité - il épousseta la veste d'Harry - Sans rancune, Chester.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sirius avait repris son sourire moqueur et s'éloignait d'eux. William se tourna vers Harry.

\- Qu'est ce que ça signifie, Harry ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, William. Qu'est ce que tu penses que ça signifie ? dit-il d'un ton froid.

\- Harry.

Harry sursauta et braqua un regard désolé vers William.

\- Peut-être a-t-il décidé qu'il n'avait plus besoin des enseignements de Poudlard... Je n'en sais rien.

\- Pourtant… Il avait l'air attaché à toi.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- On dirait que je ne suis pas doué pour retenir les gens.

\- Les retenir de quoi ? Qu'est ce que craint Sirius, exactement ?

\- La même chose que Cassie et son père.

\- Encore cette histoire de suprématie du sang ?

William fronça les sourcils.

\- Faisons comme Sirius a dit, ça ne nous concerne pas. J'ai fait ce que je pouvais pour Regulus. Il est grand et apparemment, il croit savoir ce qu'il fait.

Mais William fit semblant d'être convaincu. Il ne posa cependant pas plus de question sur le chemin de leur dortoir. Severus interrogea Harry du regard pour essayer de savoir ce que Sirius avait voulu lui dire et le blond se contenta d'une excuse bidon. William n'ajouta rien jusqu'à ce qu'il se couche.

\- Harry ?

\- Oui.

\- Il se passe quelque chose... Quelque chose de grave, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? Je n'ai pas d'attache et ça ne fait que trois ans que je suis ici.

William se tourna dans le lit et posa sa main sur le torse d'Harry. Il écarquilla les yeux : le cœur du blond battait à un rythme affolant.

\- Tu…

Harry fit un mouvement et se colla contre le brun.

\- Quand j'étais aux États-Unis… J'ai voulu me rendre dans un endroit interdit et dangereux. Je voulais y aller seul mais Herma et un autre ami ont décidé de me suivre. Je peux te dire que ça ne s'est pas très bien terminé, pour aucun de nous trois.

\- Qu'est ce que tu essaies de dire ?

\- Que j'aurais pu insister pour qu'ils ne viennent pas. En fait, je n'ai jamais été doué pour faire changer d'avis les personnes autour de moi.

William serra un peu plus Harry contre lui, peu sûr de savoir si il voulait entendre la suite.

\- Tu as dit que tu me soutiendrais. Peu importent mes choix, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Harry…

\- N'est-ce pas ? répéta t-il plus fermement.

\- Oui…

\- J'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, William.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'aimerais que tu ne me détestes pas.

\- C'est plutôt facile. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Mais je crois que je préférerais ton indifférence plutôt que ta haine.

\- Pourtant les gens préfèrent le contraire.

\- Je ne veux pas du contraire pour toi. Parce que si tu me détestes, ça veut dire que tu souffres. Alors que si je ne représente plus rien pour toi… Tu ne feras rien d'inconsidéré.

\- C'est stupide.

\- C'est tout ce que je te demande, William. Ne me déteste pas.

\- Ça n'arrivera jamais.

Harry ferma les yeux et laissa ses larmes couler contre le torse du brun sans savoir que ça n'arriverait vraiment jamais. William serait incapable de le détester.

 **OoooooooooOooooooooooO**

Ce matin, il se leva en sachant que les choses prenaient un tournant décisif. Il laissa William, Severus et Cassie partir sans lui puis se tourna vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il s'en approcha et posa sa main sur la vitre. Aussitôt, Circé apparut. Harry appuya son front contre la surface fraîche et la sirène le regarda avec sérieux.

\- Je crois que c'est l'heure, Circé.

La sirène secoua la tête en signe d'incompréhension. Harry se contenta de lui sourire puis observa une dernière fois la chambre des Serpentard. Il agita sa baguette et rangea toutes ses affaires dans ses malles, qu'il fit rétrécir, puis il s'attabla à son bureau pour écrire une dernière lettre. Ensuite, il se tourna vers Lord qui avait suivi son manège en silence.

 _\- Nous allons partir, mon ami._

 _\- Loin ?_

 _\- Je n'en sais rien._

 _\- Du moment que je suis avec toi..._

Harry récupéra le serpent et le laissa s'entortiller sous ses vêtements. Il sortit des cachots et marcha avec lenteur dans les couloirs de Poudlard, souriant face à la cruelle ironie d'être condamné à ne jamais vivre sa dernière année avec sérénité.

Une fois devant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore, il inspira un grand coup.

\- Pêche Melba.

La statue se tourna pour lui laisser libre accès au bureau. Harry trouva Dumbledore les bras croisés derrière le dos devant sa cheminée.

\- Vous n'êtes pas en train de déjeuner ?

\- J'avais le sentiment que tu viendrais me voir à la première heure, Harry. J'ai encore un peu de flair.

Harry sourit et Dumbledore se tourna pour lui faire face.

\- Je sais ce que tu as en tête.

\- Et vous allez m'en empêcher ?

\- J'ai réussi à convaincre Severus Rogue de rester aux côtés de Voldemort. Je vois une opportunité, tu y vois une opportunité. J'ai réfléchi à plein de raisons pour t'empêcher de faire cela et aucune n'était réellement légitime face à la tâche ardue qui t'attend.

Le ton de Dumbledore était sérieux. Harry comprenait qu'ils entraient dans le vif du sujet.

\- Perry !

L'elfe apparut presque aussitôt.

\- Monsieur le Directeur a fait appel à Perry, Perry vous écoute.

\- A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu travailleras uniquement pour Harry Adams. Lui seul sera celui qui te donnera des directives.

Perry se tourna vers Harry.

\- Perry est très content de servir Harry Adams, Perry connaît bien monsieur Adams. Perry fera tout ce qu'il veut.

Harry fit un mince sourire à l'elfe.

\- Merci Perry. Tu peux rester à Poudlard. Je t'appellerai le moment venu.

\- Bien, Harry Adams. Perry travaillera à Poudlard en vous attendant.

Et l'elfe disparut dans un « pop » sonore. Harry reporta son attention sur Dumbledore.

\- Des gens au Ministère s'opposeront aux nouvelles lois et suggestions proposées et je pense que Septimus Corgan en fera partie. Il n'existait pas dans mon futur, alors j'ai des raisons de croire qu'on a essayait de le tuer… Il n'y avait pas de Corgan au Ministère.

\- Tu penses que toute leur famille est en danger ?

\- Je le pense, oui. Comme bon nombre d'autres personnes.

Dumbledore s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

\- Je m'occupe de l'Ordre, Harry. Je m'occupe de faire en sorte que les hommes de Voldemort ne parviennent jamais à leurs fins.

\- Et moi je m'occupe de Voldemort tout court.

\- Sois prudent. Si tu penses être en danger au moindre moment, reviens vers-moi. Nous userons au mieux de tes informations pour trouver une solution adéquate.

Harry sourit.

\- Le danger ça pimente une vie.

\- Je ne vous contredirais pas.

Le directeur et l'élève se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux puis Harry rompit le silence.

\- J'ai été heureux d'avoir pu revenir ici. Je ne sais pas si c'est normal et si ça changera vraiment quelque chose mais j'ai été heureux... De voir ma mère et mon père et de vous revoir vous, Sirius et Remus. Prenez-soin d'eux, je vous en supplie.

\- Je ferai au mieux, Harry. Mais j'ai toute confiance en toi.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer et préféra prendre congé avant de commencer à regretter ses actes. Il fit un dernier signe à Dumbledore et crut le voir verser une larme. Harry détourna le regard et sortit du bureau du directeur sous le chant plaintif de Fumseck.

Il redescendit les marches prudemment et fit un détour pour ne pas se retrouver dans les couloirs menant à la grande salle. Il voyait enfin une des portes de sortie qui donnait sur le parc. Il avança d'un pas décidé.

\- Harry ?

Harry se tourna et il se sentit mourir à l'intérieur.

\- Lily ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Une première année a fait une crise de panique, je l'ai emmenée à l'infirmerie et maintenant j'ai vraiment envie de prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Et toi, où est ce que tu vas ?

Harry l'observa longuement. Il ne pouvait pas juste partir comme ça, il ne pouvait pas juste lui tourner le dos et disparaître. Pas devant elle, pas comme ça.

\- _Stupéfix._

Lily écarquilla les yeux mais ce fut tout ce qu'elle fut capable de faire. Harry s'approcha d'elle et vit ses pupilles bouger rapidement. D'un geste doux, il passa une main dans ses cheveux auburn. Oh comme il l'aimait.

\- Je m'en vais, Lily. Je quitte l'école et je ne sais pas exactement quand je reviendrai.

Il tenta de chasser les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux mais le regard agrandi d'effroi de sa mère ne réussit pas à l'en dissuader.

Il caressa doucement sa tête et tenta de sourire maladroitement.

\- J'aimerais que tu m'écoutes attentivement, Lily, j'aimerais vraiment… Des fois, il y a des choses que nous sommes obligés de faire, malgré notre envie de vivre autrement. J'aurais aimé vivre autrement mais c'est impossible. Un jour, peut-être qu'on te parlera de moi et tu entendras sûrement des choses mauvaises…

Harry ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit pour plaquer son regard vert et brillant dans celui de sa mère.

\- Je voudrais que tu te souviennes de moi maintenant. De ce que nous avons vécu, des choses amusantes que nous avons faites, de nos vacances, de Noël. Souviens-toi que j'ai aimé tout ce que nous avons fait ensemble…tous ensemble. J'aimerais que tu te souviennes que je ne suis pas une horrible personne. J'aimerais que tu te souviennes, le moment venu, que ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour vous. Je l'ai fait pour toi.

Harry marqua une pause puis posa ses lèvres sur le front de la jeune fille.

\- Tu ne sais pas, Lily Evans, à quel point tu m'es précieuse. Je ne t'oublierai jamais.

 **OooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

La seule chose dont fut capable Lily Evans fut de voir Harry Adams s'éloigner en direction de la Forêt Interdite. Quand le sort jeté par son ami perdit de son emprise, elle sentit les larmes qui s'étaient bloquées couler le long de son visage. Elle s'empressa de courir vers la Forêt et quand après avoir passé presque une heure à hurler son prénom, elle se décida enfin à retourner dans le château.

D'un pas chancelant, ressassant les paroles d'Harry, elle se dirigea vers son premier cours. Elle se retrouva sans mal devant la salle de potions et ce fut une fois la porte ouverte qu'elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas normal.

\- Miss Evans, c'est rare de vous voir arriver aussi tardivement.

Lily redressa la tête pour voir le visage surpris de William à côté de Cassie, celui inquisiteur de Severus qui attendait toujours qu'Harry daigne se montrer pour s'asseoir à côté de lui et les regards plus qu'étranges de Remus, Sirius et James.

Elle se dit alors qu'elle devait vraiment avoir une tête horrible parce que tous les garçons perdirent de leurs couleurs dans une synchronisation parfaite et James fut le premier à se lever.

\- Lily ?

Elle porta une main contre sa bouche et étouffa un sanglot.

\- Excusez-moi, professeur Slughorn. Monsieur le directeur aimerait voir dans son bureau messieurs Chester, Corgan, Black, Rogue, Potter et Lupin.

\- Oh, j'espère qu'il ne se passe rien de grave ?

\- Si, mais le directeur vous le dira.

Elle était époustouflée par la maîtrise de sa propre voix mais elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait pas en faire plus.

\- Et bien, qu'attendez-vous messieurs ? Levez-vous.

Les cinq garçons se levèrent comme un seul homme et sortirent en silence de la pièce. Une fois dehors, aucun ne fut capable de garder le silence.

\- Lily, il se passe quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- On t'a attaquée ?

Elle se tourna d'un coup vers eux.

\- J'ai vu Harry et il…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, William venait de pivoter comme un diable pour partir en courant. Lily s'empressa de le suivre et ils le firent tous en criant. William courait vite mais très rapidement, ils comprirent où il se rendait. Quand la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit, la première chose que vit William fut Circé secouant doucement la tête.

\- Non…

\- Qu'est ce ça veut dire ? dit Severus d'une voix ou transperçait déjà une sorte d'hystérie.

Il s'approcha du lit parfaitement fait d'Harry. D'un geste lent, il ouvrit les tiroirs de sa table de chevet.

\- Vide…

Il se tourna vers le groupe, le visage livide. Cassie avança à son tour et défit le lit d'Harry puis il se tourna.

\- William… Il y a une lettre sur ton lit.

\- Non, répéta William.

Lily se dirigea vers le lit de William et prit la lettre entre ses mains. Le brun la regarda alors comme si elle était un monstre venu dans l'unique but de le dévorer. Il se recula d'un pas et percuta Sirius qui attrapa son bras. Lily tendit la lettre vers lui mais William refusa de la prendre.

\- Lily… S'il te plaît. Supplia t-il.

La jeune fille avala de l'air et ouvrit l'enveloppe.

\- _« J'aurais pu bien faire les choses. Mais toi et moi savons que j'ai_ _fait_ _au mieux. T'en parler m'aurait obligé à t'en dire plus et pour le moment, William, je ne peux pas plus. Pardonne-moi d'être aussi égoïste, mais quand je te dis que c'est pour le mieux... Ce n'est pas un mensonge. Peu importe_ _où_ _je suis, il finit toujours par me retrouver. »_

\- De quoi est-ce qu'il parle, William ? demanda James. Qui le retrouve toujours ?

William secoua doucement la tête.

\- La raison pour laquelle Harry a quitté l'Amérique… C'est parce que ses parents se sont faits assassiner… Par un homme qui court toujours...

\- C'est une blague !?

Cassie s'empressa de les bousculer.

\- Où tu vas ?

\- Voir Dumbledore ! Il n'aurait jamais laissé une telle chose arriver !

Cassie sortit de la chambre, suivi de tout le groupe. Ils leur fallut peu de temps avant d'arriver au niveau du bureau du directeur et contre toute attente, ils n'eurent pas eut besoin de prononcer un seul mot de passe.

\- Voilà un groupe tout à fait étonnant, dit le directeur.

\- Monsieur, fit Cassie, Harry Adams a quitté l'école.

Dumbledore baissa les yeux.

\- C'est fâcheux, mais monsieur Adams est majeur il est libre de quitter cette école.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas ! tonna William. Il est en danger, il est poursuivi par un tueur !

\- Je le sais.

Lily hoqueta.

\- Vous le savez !?

\- Miss Evans, Harry Adams était mon élève et c'est moi qui l'ai fait venir ici.

\- Alors… Vous le cachez ailleurs ?

\- Hélas non. Harry Adams est partit pour des raisons personnelles qui ne m'impliquent pas et il sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas… Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser partir comme ça !

Dumbledore se leva de son bureau et s'approcha du groupe.

\- Je ne suis pas en mesure de faire quoique ce soit de plus pour Harry Adams. Je suis navré que son départ se soit passé dans de telles circonstances mais demandez-vous pour quelles raisons il a dû s'y prendre de cette manière.

\- Mais cette histoire est réelle, bredouilla Lily. Il était vraiment en danger ?

Dumbledore ne répondit rien mais plissa légèrement les yeux.

\- Où est-il allé ? demanda James.

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Ce que je sais, en revanche… C'est que son départ tombe au plus mauvais moment.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Le directeur regarda William, Cassie et Severus.

\- Est-ce lié ? demanda Severus qui était jusqu'alors resté silencieux.

\- En partie, fit Dumbledore.

\- De quoi, dit Sirius, qu'est ce qui est lié ?!

Severus se tourna vers lui et Sirius grimaça devant le visage de son petit ami.

\- Tu ne vois pas, Sirius… Tous les départs des Serpentard. Tu ne comprends pas.

\- Et quoi ?! Tu crois qu'Harry a rejoint ce détraqué de Voldemort !?

Severus pinça les lèvres.

\- Qui ça ? demanda Lily.

\- Voldemort, répéta James. Alors ce ne sont pas que des rumeurs, n'est-ce pas ? Il existe et il rallie vraiment des gens à sa cause ?

\- Mais quel rapport avec Harry ?

\- Les parents d'Harry Adams, commença Dumbledore, étaient des défenseurs des droits moldus. Ils ne se sont pas attiré que des amis. Vous avez remarqué que la façon de penser de votre ami était bien différente de la plupart des camarades de sa propre maison. Il n'a pas été le garçon le plus discret de Poudlard.

\- Et donc, fit Cassie, celui qui s'en ai pris à sa famille serait du genre à se lier à Voldemort, c'est ça ? Et Harry a flairé le danger.

\- Dans ce cas là, il faut arrêter Voldemort ! s'exclama William.

\- Ne soit pas idiot. Cet homme est une ombre, il est juste une rumeur. Personne ne sait rien de lui, il ne se montre qu'aux personnes qu'il estime dignes d'intérêt.

William fusilla James du regard.

\- Pourtant, vous en parlez comme d'un criminel ! Pourquoi on n'arrête pas ceux qui sont complices ?

\- Parce que pour le moment, ils ne sont coupables que d'avoir des idées.

\- Mais Harry…

\- Harry ne nous a rien dit. S'il est venu se cacher à Poudlard, c'est sûrement parce que le Ministère ne peut pas faire grande chose pour lui non plus, fit Cassie. Il a fui pour se protéger.

\- Et nous protéger, ajouta William.

\- Parlez-nous de ce Voldemort, fit Lily. Pensez-vous vous aussi que c'est un danger, professeur ?

Dumbledore ferma les yeux un moment. Il ne savait pas s'il devait remercier Harry Potter ou le plaindre mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière et la roue du destin écrasait le sol de tout son poids.

\- Voilà un sujet dont je vous parlerais bien volontiers... Mais pas maintenant. Vous êtes encore des élèves et si vous n'avez pas l'intention de quitter Poudlard, j'aimerais que vous suiviez vos cours.

 **OoooooooooOoooooooooO**

La chambre avait perdu un de leur membre et les trois Serpentard trouvèrent soudain le lieu terriblement oppressant. William fut le premier à rebrousser chemin, incapable de dormir dans son lit ou dans celui d'Harry, incapable de supporter cette chambre où ils ne seraient plus que trois. Cassie voulut lui tenir compagnie mais le brun le repoussa violemment. Cassie comprenait, ils laissèrent Severus seul.

Harry n'était pas parti uniquement avec sa présence et quelque chose dans le cœur de chacun d'entre eux. Il avait laissé Remus Lupin rongé par le chagrin, aux soins de Migale en se rendant compte que dans sa fuite, Syracuse avait lui aussi disparu. William avait réussi à tenir toute la journée mais avait fini par craquer pour se rendre sur le lac et hurler à Circé de lui dire où était Harry. Mais la sirène resta silencieuse. Peut-être pleurait-elle, elle aussi, en silence et l'eau avait au moins le mérite de camoufler ses larmes.

Severus Rogue resta immobile aussi longtemps que ses jambes le lui permirent et quand enfin il retrouva un peu de sensations dans ses muscles, il grimpa sur le lit d'Harry et serra son oreiller contre lui.

Il n'en revenait pas. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui avait échappé. Comment était-il passé à coté de ça ? Harry Adams était parti et il ne savait même pas où. Il était incapable de réaliser que les personnes vers qui il avait un temps voulu se tourner auraient pu être les assassins des parents d'Harry. Il n'était même pas conscient de la triste vie de son ami. Mais William l'avait su. William le savait parce qu'il avait fait ce qu'il n'avait pas osé faire. Il avait posé des questions, il avait poussé Harry dans ses retranchements, alors que lui s'était contenté de prendre tout ce qu'Harry lui donnait. Il s'était contenté de sa force et de son caractère droit et inaltérable. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps ou n'avait jamais fait l'effort d'en savoir plus.

Severus étouffa un sanglot contre l'oreiller d'Harry.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle et égoïste ? Comment avait-il fait pour ne rien voir alors qu'Harry avait tout fait pour lui ? Il l'avait sorti de sa solitude, lui avait offert des amis, avait fait en sorte qu'il ne soit plus la cible de brimades... Il lui avait donné confiance en lui, avait cru en lui et lui, qu'avait-il fait ?

Rien, strictement rien.

Le grincement de la porte de sa chambre le fit se relever d'un coup. Mais au lieu de voir Harry un sourire amusé aux lèvres, ce fut un énorme chien noir qui se présenta à lui. Sirius sauta sur le lit et Severus le serra contre lui et enfouit sa tête dans sa fourrure.

Ça aussi, c'était grâce à Harry.

Severus essuya ses larmes dans le poil noir du Gryffondor et Sirius se contenta de gémir tristement contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi toute la nuit.

 **OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Lily essuya son nez et observa son reflet dans le miroir. Elle avait les yeux rouges et ça la piquait affreusement. A côté d'elle, James avait fini par s'endormir, ses lunettes en travers de son visage.

Elle les retira avec précaution pour les plier et les mettre sur le côté. C'était fou comme les gens avaient l'air si paisible et tranquilles dans leur sommeil, pensa t-elle. Alors que quelques heures plus tôt, elle l'avait vu tourner comme un tigre en criant que c'était de la folie, qu'en restant à Poudlard Harry aurait pu être protégé.

Elle avait tenté de tempérer James. Elle n'avait pas cru qu'il aurait pu être aussi affecté de son départ. Mais ça avait du sens, après tout : le peu de temps qu'Harry avait été là avait totalement suffi à changer énormément de choses.

Elle savait que presque tout le monde était reconnaissant de ses interventions. Que tout leur groupe devait quelque chose à Harry... Mais Harry avait jugé qu'ils n'étaient peut-être pas assez proches pour ne pas parler de son ancienne vie aussi facilement.

Avait-il au moins goûté au bonheur avec eux ?

 _« Souviens-toi que j'ai aimé tout ce que nous avons fait ensemble, tous_ _ensemble._ _»_

Bien sûr qu'il avait été heureux.

Lily s'extirpa du lit et embrassa le front de James. Mais dans son cœur, pour le moment, c'était à une autre personne qu'elle pensait.

Parce que malgré le départ d'Harry, ils avaient tous quelqu'un pour panser leurs blessures. Cassie avait Rebecca, Severus avait Sirius, Remus avait Migale et elle avait James... Mais William n'avait personne. Et si Harry était parti avec Syracuse, c'était peut-être pour ça aussi. Parce qu'il avait peur de n'avoir personne. Ou peut-être que Syracuse l'avait suivi de son propre chef.

Elle traversa les couloirs le cœur au bord des lèvres et se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie.

Il était là. Assis sur un des bancs en bois, la tête relevée vers le trou béant qui donnait une vue sur le ciel. Lily s'approcha prudemment et quand elle vit qu'il ne faisait aucun mouvement vers elle, elle avança plus franchement pour s'asseoir à coté de lui.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ici, dit-il.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Harry venait souvent là. Dès le début. Je me suis demandé si c'est parce qu'il aimait l'astronomie, mais il n'était pas vraiment doué.

Lily arqua un sourcil. William parlait presque sans émotion, comme s'il réfléchissait à une question qui lui échappait ou à un tas de réponse sans sens.

\- Puis il a réagi plutôt bizarrement une fois et je me suis dit alors… Qu'il n'aimait peut-être pas tant que ça cet endroit. Mais c'est stupide, n'est-ce pas ? Parce qu'Harry n'a jamais vécu quelque chose de mauvais dans cette tour.

\- Peut-être qu'il y en avait une similaire en Amérique ?

\- C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi.

Elle posa une main contre son dos et le brun poussa un soupir brisé.

\- Il n'a pas fui pour de vrai ? N'est-ce pas, William ?

Le Serpentard se tourna vivement vers elle.

\- Il m'a stupéfixiée et il m'a parlé. Il m'a dit qu'il avait des choses à faire, des choses qu'il aurait voulu ne pas faire. Il m'a demandé de se souvenir qu'il n'était pas une mauvaise personne.

\- Harry n'est pas une mauvaise personne, s'insurgea William.

\- Je le sais… Alors qu'est ce que ça signifie ?

\- C'est… Si tes parents se faisaient assassiner, Lily, si tu savais que le tueur n'avait pas été attrapé et que la justice était totalement impuissante, qu'est ce que tu ferais ? Qu'est ce que tu voudrais faire ?

Lily écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche en un « O » muet.

\- Il ne peut pas faire ça, William ! Tu aurais pu l'en empêcher !

Le brun rigola amèrement.

\- Empêcher Harry ? Il a été plus que clair au début de notre relation et c'est moi qui ai insisté. Il m'offrait ce qu'il pouvait et je le voulais. Je n'allais pas prendre le risque d'être mis de côté. Il se serait braqué et ça aurait été pire, tu ne crois pas ?

La jeune femme ferma les yeux pour chasser ses larmes.

\- Mais… S'il meurt...

\- Pitié, Lily… Ne dis pas ça.

\- Tu plaisantes… Oh, William ! C'est de la folie ! Que peut-il faire seul si même ses parents n'ont pas pu se défendre ?!

\- Aucun de nous ne sait comment ça s'est passé.

Cette fois-ci, elle ne put retenir ses larmes.

\- Est-ce qu'on comptait donc si peu pour qu'il ne nous dise rien ? Est-ce que tout ça c'était du vent ?! Pourquoi devenir notre ami pour disparaître comme ça ?!

William réfléchit longuement.

\- Personne n'aime être seul, Lily. Peut-être qu'au départ, c'est ce qu'il comptait faire. Mais je crois qu'Harry était foncièrement trop bon pour passer à côté de certaines choses. Pour passer à côté de Severus, de Remus, de toi…

Il enlaça la jeune femme et Lily pleura contre son torse.

\- Je crois que c'est pour nous qu'il a fait ça. S'il nous avait parlé, il aurait pris le risque de nous donner des indices, de nous mettre dans une situation dangereuse.

\- C'est stupide, dit-elle ? Maintenant, je n'ai qu'une envie : remuer ciel et terre pour le retrouver !

\- Tu n'es pas la seule.

Elle releva la tête et observa l'air résolu de William avec étonnement.

\- Tu vas le chercher ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Il n'est pas question que je l'abandonne _;_ j'ai dit que je respecterai ses choix mais je n'ai pas promis de ne pas me mêler de ses affaires. Si cette histoire avec Voldemort, la disparition d'élèves de Serpentard et celle d'Harry sont liées, alors je vais mettre mon nez dedans.

\- William… Tu n'es pas triste ?

\- Je le serais si je vois le cadavre d'Harry. En attendant… Je ne le laisserai pas en paix.

\- Alors… Je t'aiderai ! Il n'est pas question que je le laisse non plus !

William sourit et embrassa le front de Lily. Il lui intima ensuite de retourner ce coucher. Ils avaient cours le lendemain et rendez-vous avec Dumbledore en fin de journée. Ils devraient être en forme. La jeune femme lui sourit avec chaleur.

Mais quand la porte se ferma, William fut incapable de retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Il pleura parce qu'il s'en était douté. Parce que leurs vacances avaient été trop belles et Harry trop conciliant. Il pleura parce qu'il l'avait laissé partir. Parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le retenir.

Il pleura... Parce qu'il était incapable de retenir Harry Adams.

 **OooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Harry n'avait pas de maison. Il n'avait pas d'endroit où vivre, où dormir. Aussi, quand Syracuse l'avait rejoint dans la Forêt Interdite et avait hurlé à la mort pour qu'il l'emmène avec lui, Harry n'avait pas su où le déposer.

Jusqu'à ce que l'idée explose dans son cerveau.

Les sabots du sombral s'attachèrent à la pierre rugueuse et trempée de l'îlot sur lequel ils venaient d'atterrir.

Syracuse sauta des bras d'Harry et jappa de mécontentement devant leur nouveau lieu de vie.

\- Syracuse, Cavalier… Voici notre château.

Le sombral mordit de son bec acéré le pan de la robe d'Harry et le blond le repoussa doucement mais ses sourcils étaient froncés. La pluie battante frappait sans ménagement la cabane branlante. Harry avança d'un pas décidé et d'un coup de baguette fit sauter le cadenas qui gardait la porte. Syracuse s'empressa d'entrer pour se mettre à l'abri et l'animal obscur en fit de même en poussant Harry sans ménagement.

\- Je n'y crois pas. Tu vis dehors, la pluie ne devrait rien te faire !

Il n'eut que pour seul réponse un hennissement lugubre. Harry referma la porte derrière lui et évalua les dégâts avec parcimonie. C'était toujours la même cabane. Ça sentait toujours les algues, il y faisait toujours froid et le lit miteux était le même que celui dans lequel les Dursley avaient décidé de dormir en lui laissant le sol et un chiffon pour dormir.

Ils avaient tenté de le cacher de Poudlard en l'amenant ici et Harry se cachait de Poudlard en venant ici.

Un aboiement énervé de Syracuse le tira de ses pensées. Ce dernier tournait en rond devant la cheminée.

Harry lança un incendio et le feu explosa un peu avant de revenir à des flammes de taille normale. Il avisa le tas de bois trempé sur le côté et s'empressa de le sécher. Lord, qui jusque là n'avait pas quitté son corps, tomba au sol et glissa vers Syracuse. Il s'emmitoufla dans sa fourrure et même le sombral s'approcha du loup-garou et s'allongea à ses côtés.

Il faillit faire une blague sur le fait qu'il avait à présent l'air aussi atteint qu'Hagrid avec tous ces animaux mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de faire sécher ses vêtements et s'assit en face du feu.

\- C'est provisoire. Quand j'aurai réglé la situation… Nous irons ailleurs. Je te laisse deux heures, Cavalier. Après ça, nous devrons faire un petit tour quelque part.

Le sombral se contenta de secouer sa tête reptilienne. Ni Syracuse, ni Lord n'émit le souhait de parler. Alors, ils observèrent le feu en silence.

Harry utilisa ces quelques heures de répit pour s'offrir une dernière fois le loisir de penser à ceux qu'il avait quittés. Il se permit de pleurer une dernière fois. Il se permit de prononcer le nom de William une dernière fois.

Il savait qu'une fois dehors, Harry Adams redeviendrait Harry Potter.

 **OoooooooooOooooooooooO**

Une fois devant les grilles du manoir Malfoy, Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait réellement plus faire marche arrière. Et même l'heure tardive n'était pas suffisante pour le dissuader de rebrousser chemin. Il resserra la cape aux couleurs de Serpentard offerte par les Evans et avança d'un pas décidé vers le grillage qui s'ouvrit presque immédiatement.

Harry se figea juste le temps de réfléchir au fait qu'il était certainement attendu ou que le manoir le reconnaissait. Dans tous les cas, sa présence ne semblait pas être un problème et ça le rendit furieux.

Il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir perdu sur toute la ligne. Pourtant, il continua son chemin et longea l'allée de gravier blanc qui le menait à l'entrée du manoir. Il leva le poing pour frapper contre la porte mais celle-ci s'ouvrit silencieusement sans même qu'il la touche.

Harry resta devant la porte et observa le vestibule du manoir jusqu'à ce que Lucius daigne enfin se présenter sous ses yeux. Harry souffla intérieurement quand il vit une pointe d'étonnement dans le regard de l'héritier.

\- Adams, fit une voix derrière l'hôte, un invité que je n'attendais plus. Fais-le entrer, Lucius.

Lucius s'écarta et Harry s'engouffra dans le manoir. Lord Voldemort était là, somptueusement habillé d'une robe de sorcier noire à la coupure princière. Il accueillit Harry avec un sourire chaleureux et probablement totalement factice, selon Harry.

Le blond observa Voldemort sans ciller, remerciant intérieurement sa colère de ne pas le laisser être submergé par la peur.

\- J'aimerais que l'on discute, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Voilà une chose qui me ferait grandement plaisir, fit Voldemort.

Il secoua légèrement la tête, faisant bouger ses mèches noires. Il s'approcha d'Harry et dans un geste fluide et amical, glissa une main derrière le dos du blond pour l'entraîner avec lui.

\- J'ai hâte de savoir ce qui t'amène.

Harry vit du coin de l'œil Lucius faire un mouvement vers eux mais Voldemort l'arrêta d'un regard et Harry retrouva le visage contrarié qu'il avait vu dans le journal.

\- Nous n'en aurons pas pour longtemps, Lucius. N'est-ce pas, Adams ?

\- Non, en effet.

Harry se laissa emmener par le mage noir qui le guida dans une pièce qui ressemblait à un petit salon. Voldemort s'éloigna pour s'approcher du fauteuil qui se trouvait le plus proche de la cheminée. Le blond passa une main sur son front et ferma les yeux pour chasser une douleur. Le Lord ne grattait pas à l'intérieur de sa tête mais il se sentait tout de même mal.

Il savait que c'était le fait d'être sur le point de vendre son âme qui le rendait malade mais il chassa cette faiblesse du mieux qu'il put pour fixer le sorcier. Ce dernier s'était assis et avait croisé ses jambes nonchalamment.

\- Je t'écoute Harry… Qu'es-tu venu me dire ?

\- J'accepte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu acceptes ? fit-il d'un ton doucereux.

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

\- J'accepte de travailler pour vous. Mais j'ai quelques conditions.

\- Alors voyons-voir si elles sont en adéquation avec les miennes.

\- Peu importe ce que vous avez prévu de me faire faire, il y a une chose que je ne ferai jamais : tuer. Je ne suis pas un assassin. Un vandale, un voleur, un menteur probablement aussi, mais je ne tuerai personne.

Voldemort haussa un sourcil mais afficha un sourire amusé.

\- Personne n'a parlé de tuer qui que ce soit.

\- Je dis ça au cas où vous avez la lubie de faire un coup d'état, si vos magouilles ne fonctionnent pas.

Le brun se leva et Harry planta solidement ses pieds au sol pour ne pas reculer. L'air avait changé, il venait de le mettre en colère. Harry se gifla mentalement.

\- Ensuite, poursuivit-il précipitamment, je veux disparaître.

\- Disparaître ?

\- Je veux que personne ne sache que je travaille pour vous. Je veux juste être une ombre s'il le faut.

\- Alors je vais devoir effacer la mémoire de Lucius ?

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je suis sûr qu'il pourra tenir sa langue. Il n'est même pas obligé de savoir que je travaille pour vous.

\- Oh, il le saura, Harry. Il le saura… Parce que si vous ressortez de cette pièce en vie, c'est uniquement parce que vous travaillerez pour moi.

Harry entrouvrit la bouche de stupeur et Voldemort attrapa son menton comme il l'avait fait dans la vieille maison.

\- Mais soit, je te concède ça. J'ai moi aussi quelques conditions. Je comprends parfaitement que la demande de ton anonymat soit une sorte de porte de sortie au cas ou j'échouerais dans mes tentatives de faire de notre monde un monde meilleur. Mais je trouve ta demande plutôt offensante.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il vous faut, alors ?

\- Que tu prêtes serment d'allégeance.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

\- Vous voulez que je m'agenouille devant vous.

La main de Voldemort qui tenait son menton glissa pour caresser sa joue.

\- Je veux que tu m'appartiennes, Harry… Corps et âme.

Harry voulut en rire parce que c'était à peu prés déjà le cas, dans son passé ou futur. Mais la demande ne pouvait pas être plus explicite.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- C'est très simple. Je veux que tu saches que je n'échouerai pas. Je veux que ton corps le sache. Tu t'agenouilleras sûrement mais ça ne sera pas pour baiser mes pieds, mais parce que la douleur sera peut-être insupportable. Tu vas me jurer fidélité, Harry. Parce que si tu ne le fais pas, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici vivant.

\- Je ne serais pas là si je n'en avais pas conscience.

\- Bien, nous sommes d'accord sur ce point. Maintenant, Harry, donne moi ton bras gauche.

Harry baissa les yeux et se força à ravaler les larmes qui montaient. Contre sa joue, le contact des doigts de Voldemort lui brûlait la peau. D'une main tremblante, il leva son bras gauche, tandis que le sorcier sortait sa baguette magique.

\- Soulève ta manche.

Harry s'exécuta. La douleur fut supportable. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru et peut-être qu'en réalité, c'était un miracle. Parce que même si Voldemort souriait, Harry ne le quitta pas des yeux et ne trouva pas la force d'éteindre la lueur de défi qui brûlait dans les siens. Et peut-être qu'il venait de contrarier Voldemort à tout jamais ou de faire naître autre chose dans son esprit.

Toujours fut-il qu'Harry ne flancha pas. Il resta debout. Mais sur la fin, la douleur cuisante qui dévorait son avant-bras le força à s'agripper à Voldemort. Dans un geste patient et doux, le mage noir le retint en le tenant par la taille.

\- Bienvenue dans notre grande famille, Harry.

Harry s'éloigna brusquement du sorcier qui partit dans un rire cristallin. Le blond chercha quelque chose sur quoi s'appuyer et finit par serrer le dos d'un fauteuil.

\- Tu es un brave garçon. Tout comme ton ami Regulus. Je me doute que ce n'est pas pour moi ou pour Lucius que tu es ici, Harry, mais ça arrange bien mes affaires. Ne t'en fais pas, je garderai notre petit secret. Considère que ton brun est hors de danger. Et Salazar sait à quel point la perte de mon familier par sa faute ne le place pas dans mon cœur. Mais ne t'avise pas de me contrarier, Harry, parce que sinon, ne t'attend pas à ce que je sois un enfant de cœur. Tu ne sais pas encore ce dont je suis capable.

Harry garda les yeux résolument baissés et se mordit si fort l'intérieur de la bouche que le goût du sang ne tarda pas à emplir son palais.

\- Est-ce que tu m'as bien compris, Harry ?

\- Oui…

\- Oui ?

Harry leva la tête et afficha un air combatif.

\- Oui. Maître.

Voldemort parut alors enchanté. Parce qu'il afficha un sourire conquis.

\- Je te laisse te reposer, Harry. Je te veux en forme, parce que toi et moi aurons beaucoup de choses à faire.

Sur ces mots, il abandonna Harry dans le petit salon. A peine la porte fut-elle fermée qu'il rabattit la manche sur son bras et se laissa tomber au sol.

Il ne pleura pas. Mais il sentait qu'il en avait terriblement envie. A la place, il étouffa un rire.

\- Quelle famille de fous…

.

.

A suivre

 **VOILA ! C'est fini ! Nan je plaisante. Mais nous clôturons le chapitre Poudlard sur cette fin. Elle n'est pas du tout heureuse n'est-ce pas huhu. N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Gros koeur sur vous et à vendredi !**


	55. Envole-toi

**BONSOIR TOUT LE MONDE !**

 **WOOAAH** on a dépassé les **1000 reviews** ! Je n'en reviens pas, j'en pleure de joie, je suis toute retournée. Vous êtes formidable. **IMMENSE KOEUR SUR VOUS** !

Que dire à part **merci** ! **Merci** aux nouveaux, **merci** à ceux qui me suivent depuis le début, merci à ma Bêta. Merci internet, merci papa et maman !

Alors je devrais et j'aimerais remercier encore plus chacun d'entre vous. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'on atteindrait si vite les 1000 reviews, j'avais dans l'idée de faire quelque chose de spéciale quand on y arriverait du genre vous poster le premier paragrape de Retour Livre II mais….il n'est pas sur papier (enfin si il est sur papier mais il n'est pas sur le pc, bref…). Du coup…je n'ai pas de cadeau…je suis navrée. Mais vous avez tout mon amour !

J'aimerais remercier tout particulièrement : **Serpenta, Millon, SaMiiChan, Moony's Words, Chapel Lucie, Oznela, JBE, Poil de carotte, A.F, Quetsche, KrissIzzy, Soln96, Yume resonnance, Avion en papier, Ptitcoeurfragile, Angelyoru, DeviousClass, Noah2209, Baekjeong, l'art est inutile, Luffynette, Ocechan, Krankar Volund, Alycia Panther, Neko Kirei, Noah…**

Je sais que j'en ai sûrement oublié, si c'est le cas j'en suis réellement désolée ! J'ai noté tout ceux qui me sont venu immédiatement à l'esprit, parce qu'ils sont là quasiment depuis le début, ont prit le temps de laisser un message à presque tous les chapitres. (je sais que ce n'est pas très juste pour ceux qui sont arrivé en cours de route…). Un jour je prendrais le temps, de vraiment vous remercier comme il se doit.

Félicitation à Cerise Royale qui est celle qui a posté la numéro mille (bienvenue à toi).

A présent petite précision et hum **WARNING** !

A partir de maintenant la fanfiction Retour devient **ANGST**. Elle reste en **rating M** mais ce n'est plus uniquement pour les scènes de sexe réalistes mais aussi pour la v **iolence à venir. Mention d'abus (viol), mort, sang etc**. On passe à la partie sombre de l'histoire, ça ne sera plus mignon du tout. (On attaque enfin la partie que je préfère).

Donc âmes sensibles, je vous encourage à peut-être fermé les yeux sur cette fic.

 **PS : Faites attention aux dates, elles vont devenir importantes.**

J'espère sincèrement de tout mon petit cœur, que vous serez tout de même au rendez-vous et que vous continuerez à prendre plaisir à la lire autant que j'en prends à l'écrire.

Merci encore. Je réponds à vos reviews et ensuite, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **Alycia Panther** : *Donne un mouchoir* Allez va, ça ira à un moment ou à un autre. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Angelyoru** : HAHAH c'est ça le lemon du réconfort, j'espère que tu l'as bien savouré u_u…Erf pire que ça Voldemort à trop pris la grosse tête mais on va le laisser se noyer dans son déni XD. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **V.M Desgrec et Lela des mers** : Chai plus pour les fics, j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge pour le coup (et là il est trop tard pour que j'y revienne). Globalement je n'ai plus trop le temps de lire d'autre fic de toute manière n_n. D'accord tout ce que je lis ce sont des excuses pour ne pas avouer que vous n'avez rien lu mais juste survoler mon histoire, je ne vous félicite pas du tout XD. Je vois très bien de quoi tu parles (mais je ne sais pas qui parle). Moi faire des sous-entendu *voix innocente* jamais O grand jamais *wink*. Jvous laisse vous faire votre propre idée d'accord les amours. Gros koeur sur vous et bonne lecture.

 **Shadow-Lulu** : Mais tu ne sais pas, si ça se trouve ça sera mieux avec Draco XD. Enfin je dis ça mais je peux pas obliger les gens à aimer tel ou tel couple. Mmmh que dire pour les sous-entendus de Voldemort, de mon point de vue à moi tout ça me semble très claire. J'avoue ne pas avoir lu beaucoup de fic ou Harry se retrouve du coté des mangemorts en sbire de Voldemort. J'espère que tu apprécieras tout de même la suite. Gros Koeur sur toi !

 **Gwenael** : Oh choupi…Bon tu n'es pas la seule personne dans ce cas là, mais la tristesse de ce chapitre était un but parfaitement recherché. Fait exprès ? A toi de voir XD. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi !

 **Sora94** : Haha Voldemort cet homme tellement aveugle qu'il n'a jamais capté que ses fidèles mangemorts caché plein de traîtres. Enfin bon, on va le laisser se noyer dans sa bêtise aussi dis donc. C'est vrai qu'à cause d'Harry on rajoute des membres à l'ordre mais c'est Dumbledore qui va être content. Merci à toi pour ta lecture et tes câlins. Gros koeur sur toi et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Lenacia** : C'est vrai que c'était un moment vraiment difficile. Tu as entièrement raison sur la suite de l'histoire, ça va arrêter d'être tout rose. J'espère que tu l'aimeras tout de même. Koeur sur toi !

 **Pow** : Tu as tout compris. C'est exactement le genre de dicton qu'aurait pu sortir Dumbledore pour convaincre Severus de rester auprés de Voldemort XD. Je crois que ce vilain mage noir et aussi une sorte de pervers de toute manière huhu. Mhh un Voldemort/ Harry… Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, tes encouragements, ta lecture. J'espère sincèrement que tu aimeras toujours la suite. Gros koeur sur toi.

 **Noah2209** : Haha je comprends c'est l'émotion XD. Dans tout les cas merci pour ta lecture et tes compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Ocechan** : Haha, d'accord tu aimes quand les choses se corcent, bon ça va aller de mal en pis alors j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Seiika** : Hey merci à toi ! J'espère que la suite te plaira du coup. Koeur sur toi.

 **Likola** : Moi aussi je pensais qu'il finirait ses études, mais il faut croire qu'Harry Potter ne finira jamais ses études à Poudlard XD. C'était quelque chose qui me tenait à cœur en vrai. Je suis ravie que le tournant qu'a prit l'histoire te surprenne. J'espère que tu apprécieras encore plus la suite. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Pticoeurfragile** : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite !

 **Serpenta** : Hey oui, Bingo tu as visé juste XD. Haha et encore tu n'as pas tout vu, j'espère avoir encore de quoi te faire tourner en bourrique pour la suite ! Huhu la partie avec le portrait aussi m'a bien plu et il ne faut pas croire qu'il sera là juste pour décorer bien sûr. Ne t'en fais pas, je peux te le dire du coup mais cette suite se passe après Poudlard. Donc on va suivre un peut tout le monde et pas juste Harry (sinon ça ne serait pas drôle). Oh je pense qu'Harry en est malade mais il va avoir plein d'autre raison de vomir tripes et boyaux à mon avis. Ha…est-ce que les autres sauront et bien pour ça je te laisse le loisir de le découvrir en lisant la suite. Et mhh…concernant Harry et Voldemort, je pense que leur relation à toujours était un peu malsaine de toute manière. Voilà, merci, merci, merci pour ta lecture, tes encouragements. Tes compliments, le temps que tu passes à me laisser des reviews. MERCI BEAUCOUP ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. GROS KOEUR SUR TOI !

 **Cerise Royal** : Hello toi ! Comme on le dit si bien, mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et ta lecture. J'espère sincèrement que tu aimeras la suite et que je te compterais parmi mes fidèles lectrices. Koeur sur toi !

 **A.F** : J'ai oublié de te souhaiter un bon retour parmi nous ! Je crois…C'est vrai que Regulus et Lucius ont un peu fait n'importe quoi mais est-ce qu'Harry est du genre rancunier (jamais longtemps n'est-ce pas ?). J'espère aussi que ça l'aidera à parvenir à son but, celui de sauver tout le monde, autant dire qu'il a du pain sur la planche XD. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Gros koeur sur toi miss !

 **LuluHawaiMalfoy** : Tu peux le dire XD. Cette enflure de Voldemort ! Exactement, il fallait un espion et qui mieux que Harry pouvait jouer ce rôle maintenant que presque tout le monde est en sécurité sauf Regulus. Pour ça il faudrait que ses amis sachent ce qu'il fait réellement huhu. J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Philou** : Ne plus en voir la fin, alors là mon ptit loup tu n'es pas sortis de l'auberge, il y en a encore beaucoup (mais on dit bien plus c'est long, plus c'est bon non ?). Haha d'accord je vois, j'ai compris en fait tu es juste pressé qu'on passe à la partie Drarry. Il va falloir prendre ton mal en patience. On y est pas encore. Sorry but not sorry. J'espère tout de même que tu aimeras la suite. Koeur sur toi !

 **Questche** : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. Je suis ravie d'avoir pu te surprendre. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Gros koeur sur toi.

 **Anamaelia** : Bonsoir à toi et bienvenue ! Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour avoir pris le temps de lire mon histoire et merci de l'avoir pris pour laisser une petite review. Je suis contente de voir que ma fic te plait et ne ressemble pas trop à celle des autres. Ecrire sur les maraudeurs est une première pour moi et j'avoue que je suis positivement surprise des bons retour. Merci d'apprécier les personnages inventés. Tu as vu juste, ça va devenir de plus en plus dur, autant pour Harry que pour les autres, ont passe dans la phase adulte. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Gros Koeur sur toi !

 **Baekjeong** : XD. C'est ce qui s'appelle tomber de haut. Mais l'effet de surprise est là non ? J'avoue tout ça c'est à cause de Regulus finalement, vilain garçon. Ha Lucius, et bien savoure la suite de l'histoire parce qu'il sera là longtemps.

 **Yume resonnance** : Oui Harry à enfin réussit à faire ce qu'il avait toujours voulu faire : partir seul et laisser ses amis derrière lui ! Pour le moment il se contente de lui tripoter le visage en effet…Bref, j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite. Gros koeur sur toi et merci pour les encouragements !

 **Chapel Lucie** : Je sais, je sais. Désolée, j'espère que tu aimeras tout de même la suite. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Kaori Jade** : aaahh ! MMHH ! Et si il le fait XD. J'espère que tu aimeras les autres tout de même.

 **Bloblo** : Désolée mais…c'était nécessaire.

 **Millon** : Te revoilà enfin ! Haha, ça veut dire que j'atteins mon but alors. Celui de vous en mettre plein la vue ! Je pense que beaucoup voulait frapper Regulus mais comme dit plus haut il ne contrôle pas tout en effet et encore moins les réactions des autres. Haha tu n'es pas la seule à avoir cru que le glas sonnait pour William mais il est en vie, voilà. Ben Harry aurait peut-être réussis à le tuer tout de même sans l'aide de personne, vue qu'il l'a déjà fait une fois. Mais ça on ne le saura pas. Je pense que vu comment ils sont tous entrer dans la chambre des serpentards Siriu doit parfaitement connaître le mot de passe huhu. Ahem non…on est encore loin de la fin du tome 1, je te donne un indice, il faut que tu regardes les dates elles vont devenir très importantes ! Harry dans le dernier chapitre venait d'avoir 17 ans. Autre indice, dans le canon original Lily et James meurt à l'âge de 21 ans normalement (mais garde tout ça pour toi). Donc l'âge d'Harry à tout de même de l'importance. Enfin, bref, merci ! MERCI ! De me suivre depuis le début presque, merci de me lire et de me laisser des messages. J'espère réellement, vraiment ! Que tu aimeras cette suite ! GROS KOEUR SUR TOI !

 **Mlle Mystre** : Est-ce que tous les résumée que tu m'as offert sont des drarry ? Si oui je suis preneuse XD. Je n'ai pas encore eut trop le temps de réfléchir à tout ça mais je pourrais faire une section spéciale avec des OS, inspiré de tes propositions (sauf si tu considères que tes idées méritent plus qu'un OS). Tout ça me plait bien. Et oui je suis en retard en effet pour le coup ! Désolée !

 **Lyn42** : SURPRISE ! Haha je plaisante. Je suis vraiment contente que toute cette histoire ait retourné le cerveau de tout le monde ! Bingo pour toi, il y aura plus de Lucius, il y aura du Bellarix, il y aura des mangemorts à foison et à gogo ! J'espère que tu es prête pour tout ça XD. Merci à toit pour ta lecture et tes compliments. Gros koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Khamoon** : Bienvenue à toi parmi nous ! Ha la fameuse question du prénom de l'enfant de James et Lily XD, je pense qu'on peut difficilement faire moins évident XD. Woh Marcus Flint ?! Je ne m'y attendais pas et c'est mmh intéressant, à chaque fois que je lis une fic ou il apparait il est toujours en couple avec dubois. Dans tout les cas, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Moony's words** : Quelle idée de prendre des vacances de trente seconde aussi. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même huhu. Tu as mal lu,la réunion avec Pettigrew se passe chez Lucius (il n'a pas remis les pieds à Poudlard ce rat). Mais bon tu verras de nouveau sa tête à un moment ou à un autre. Erf je peux pas te faire de reproche pour William (ma bêta ne le porte pas dans son cœur non plus). Mais je suis ravie que tu trouves tout de même la force de continuer à lire cette histoire XD. Je vois pas du tout ou tu veux en venir mais dans tout les cas, toutes les questions relatives au « comment Harry reviendra dans le futur » sont exemptent de réponse de ma part ! Du coup je te laisse avec tout tes points d'interrogation avec que tu poursuives ta lecture XD. J'espère que tu aimeras toujours mon histoire. Gros koeur sur toi !

Et voilà ! Merci encore, lecteur de passage, lecteur assidus, reviewer fidèle ou perdu. Merci à vous encore et encore !

Merci à **Titou Douh** !

Bonne lecture les agneaux :

.

 **ENVOLE TOI**

« **Y me robo ese tesoro de duende,**  
 _Et il ma volé Ce trésor Si précieux_  
 **Y ahora comprendo era valor.**  
 _Et maintenant je comprends sa valeur »_

 _El perdedor. Adventura_

 _._

 _._

 **12 juillet 1977**

Sans même y jeter un regard, il fit trois allers-retours devant la tapisserie qui protégeait la salle tant convoitée. Il y entra comme il y était entré si souvent durant les sept années qu'il avait passées à Poudlard.

Il avait réussi à chasser la colère de s'être fait congédier par Dumbledore. Mais ce vieux fou ne payait rien pour attendre. Tôt ou tard, il finirait par lui demander grâce et à genoux. Tôt ou tard, le Directeur reconnaîtrait sa force et sa puissance. Tôt ou tard, il saurait qui était le plus grand sorcier du monde.

Il avança plus profondément dans l'immense salle aux allures de cathédrale, se perdant dans les couloirs, faisant de longs détours par delà les immondices et autres babioles entassés pêle-mêle. Jusqu'à trouver une armoire dans un état lamentable. Il en ouvrit la porte et extirpa l'objet qu'il avait gardé précieusement contre lui.

Il observa une dernière fois le diadème pour lequel il était allé se perdre dans une forêt aucunement accueillante, il posa l'objet sur la couverture qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de l'armoire. Puis, il s'en éloigna sans un regard. Ce serait un miracle vraiment déplaisant si quelqu'un venait à le découvrir, mais il doutait réellement que cela arrive. Pas dans ce dédale, en tout cas.

D'un mouvement ample, il rebroussa chemin et sortit rapidement de la salle sur demande, dont la porte disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Il ne prit même pas la peine d'être nostalgique. Il n'en avait besoin : bientôt cet endroit serait à lui, tout comme un tas d'autres choses. Ce temps n'était pas encore venu mais il était proche. Il sortit de l'école et fit tout de même l'effort d'adresser un sourire faussement amical à Rusard.

Une fois dans le parc, au lieu de se diriger vers la sortie, il longea la forêt interdite. Évitant soigneusement de trop s'approcher de la cabane du garde-chasse.

Il continua jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre sur le côté le fasse s'arrêter.

\- Je suis impressionné que tu ne te sois pas fait prendre.

\- La forêt à ses propres protections et elles ne concernent pas Poudlard.

L'homme pivota légèrement vers celui qui lui avait répondu. Ce dernier portait un masque blanc sans visage et une lourde cape noire.

\- Où est donc notre cher ami ?

\- Plus loin… Votre entretien s'est bien passé ?

\- Et bien, il semblerait que je doive faire une croix sur mon rêve de devenir professeur.

\- Quel métier inutile... Vous avez bien plus d'ambition.

L'homme se targua d'un sourire avant de s'arrêter. Le garçon au masque en fit de même et se tourna. Même s'il trouvait ça frustrant de ne jamais rien savoir de lui, Voldemort avait fini par apprendre certaines mimiques et il était presque sûr, à présent, que son visage devait refléter une envie de question.

\- As-tu fini par t'y faire ?

\- Vous ne me laissez guère le choix.

\- Non, en effet. Mais ta dévotion à ma personne me fait croire que tu reconsidères la question.

\- Ne vous méprenez pas. Je tiens juste à ma vie.

Voldemort partit dans un rire franc puis se remit à marcher. Ils finirent par atteindre une sorte de clairière où se trouvaient un sombral et un autre garçon.

\- Regulus, mon cher, j'espère que ce voyage à dos de créature invisible ne t'as pas trop donné le vertige.

Le jeune homme secoua doucement la tête mais ses yeux fixaient celui qui portait un masque.

\- Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

Voldemort haussa un sourcil.

\- Cavalier ne te l'a pas dit ?

Regulus fit non de la tête, son regard toujours accroché à l'homme masqué. Cavalier ne lui parlait jamais en présence de Voldemort. En vérité, il parlait peu et à peu de personnes. Mais Regulus faisait partie de ces rares personnes.

Cavalier lui adressait la parole, des fois. Uniquement quand ils étaient seuls. Ils discutaient et Regulus, durant l'année, y avait trouvé un certain réconfort. Ne pas savoir qui il était aurait dû le rendre méfiant, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Il aimait son calme, sa manière de ne jamais s'emporter ou de ne se mêler de rien. Il assistait à leurs réunions mais on n'entendait jamais le son de sa voix. Mulciber et les autres n'étaient pas de son avis. Il n'avait aucune confiance en lui et il supposait que c'était en réalité un démon invoqué par Voldemort, son âme damnée qui exécutait les pires besognes. Regulus avait demandé quel genre de « besogne » il pouvait bien exécuter mais personne ne savait quoi lui répondre. Alors, Regulus s'était contenté de sa propre impression.

Le Cavalier avait une aura qui se voulait rassurante. Regulus se sentait rassuré en sa compagnie et il avait besoin de ça. Sinon, il aurait pu devenir fou.

Il reporta son attention sur le maître.

\- Il y a un an de cela, Regulus, tu as libéré un vestige du passé. Quelque chose de puissant, quelque chose qui aurait dû m'appartenir.

\- Je…

Voldemort leva la main pour l'empêcher de parler.

\- Tu ne savais pas ce qui s'y cachait mais tu as trouvé bon de suivre ton instinct. J'aurais pu applaudir l'exploit, j'aurais voulu le faire. Mais cette fâcheuse histoire ne s'est pas réellement conclue comme je le souhaitais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je suis désolé, mon Lord.

\- Tes excuses sont acceptées. Cependant, Regulus, la mort d'une telle créature aux pouvoirs si puissants me chagrine énormément. Et je suis persuadé que tu aimerais réparer ton erreur, n'est-ce pas ?

Regulus écarquilla les yeux.

\- Réparer ?

\- Oui… Par exemple, tu pourrais faire en sorte de remplacer le basilic par quelque chose d'aussi puissant.

La bouche de Regulus s'ouvrit en une grimace surprise. Il tourna la tête vers le Cavalier qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

\- J'ai appris, continua Voldemort, que durant tes années à Poudlard, tu as eu la chance d'apprivoiser une chimère.

Regulus referma la bouche. Même ça, ce n'était pas un secret. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de s'en vanter auprès de Lucius ?

\- Je… Ne l'ai pas apprivoisée.

\- Oh, voyons, ne sois pas modeste. Tu as toujours eu un don avec les animaux, tout comme notre Cavalier.

Voldemort coula un regard vers l'homme masqué mais ce dernier restait totalement immobile. Regulus lui jeta un regard, alarmé, mais comment savoir ce qu'il pensait ? Tout d'un coup, il n'avait plus l'impression que celui-ci était un allié.

\- Alors, Regulus, cette Chimère, s'il te plaît. Où se trouve t-elle ?

Regulus resta planté un moment comme un idiot à côté du sombral. Puis le Cavalier fit un mouvement en sa direction : il posa sa main sur son épaule. C'était étrange, parce que le Cavalier était un peu plus petit que lui et pourtant, il dégageait quelque chose d'extrêmement impressionnant.

\- Le Maître t'a posé une question, Regulus.

Sa voix n'avait aucune intonation. Rien qui ne permettait d'identifier s'il était en colère ou blasé.

\- Oui… Oui… C'est par là.

Regulus se tourna et se mit en marche. Derrière lui, Voldemort s'était mis à le suivre, de même que le Cavalier. Ils marchèrent longtemps mais pas une seule fois, Voldemort n'ouvrit la bouche pour remettre en question le sens de l'orientation du garçon.

De toute façon, Regulus savait où il allait. Même après une année entière, il savait encore où mettre les pieds. Il n'avait pas cru revenir à Poudlard de si tôt, il évitait même globalement tous les endroits de son passé. Pourtant, il mentirait s'il disait que pas une seule fois il n'avait pensé à Feutenfer. Il avait disparu sans même dire au revoir à l'animal.

Un craquement le sortit de ses pensées. Il tourna la tête et ils s'arrêtèrent tous. Au loin, Regulus distingua une silhouette plus que connue et cessa durant un bref instant de respirer.

La licorne frappa le sol de son sabot mais ne s'approcha pas. Regulus fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas gémir de tristesse. Il se tourna vers Voldemort. Ce dernier regardait la gracieuse bête mais le Cavalier, lui, continuait de le fixer. Regulus sentit un frisson parcourir son échine et il se remit en marche.

Quand enfin il arriva au monticule de pierre qui avait abrité une chimère de la taille d'un chien, il s'arrêta et observa la grotte.

\- Et bien ? s'impatienta le Lord.

Regulus leva la tête. Il s'avança prudemment. Elle aurait dû être là. Les chimères protégeaient leur territoire, elle aurait dû…

Un souffle ardent se fit sentir et Regulus se sentit tirer en arrière. C'était le Cavalier qui venait de l'éloigner de la pierre. Il tourna la tête et vit l'animal.

\- Impressionnant, souffla Voldemort.

Regulus resta figé. Feutenfer était devenu cette majestueuse bête qui peuplait ses contes. Sa crinière noire entourait une tête massive de lion et son pelage était d'un rouge feu. Ses cornes brunes étaient hautes et torsadées au dessus de sa tête nul doute qu'il pouvait aisément empaler quelqu'un avec ça. Ses immenses ailes repliées dévoilaient tout de même leur puissance et Regulus imaginait sans mal les voir s'ouvrir avec force. Sa queue de serpent était au sol et glissait contre ses pattes arrière.

\- Feutenfer…

La bête rugit faiblement puis s'avança. D'abord vers Regulus et elle changea d'avis quand elle huma l'odeur du garçon au masque. Regulus la vit donner un léger coup de tête au Cavalier et ce dernier passa sa main dans sa crinière. Feutenfer se tourna de nouveau vers Regulus et lécha sa main. Le brun se retint d'hoqueter de bonheur. Il n'avait qu'une envie : l'enlacer contre lui.

Voldemort s'avança enfin en prenant soin de ne pas s'approcher de la tête de l'animal. Au lieu de ça, il se présenta face à la tête de serpent. Il siffla quelque chose que Regulus ne comprit pas. Il tourna un regard interrogatif vers le Cavalier mais rien n'indiquait que ce dernier comprenait, ou ne comprenait pas. Ou même qu'il se souciait de quelque chose.

Voldemort se redressa et pivota vers le Cavalier.

\- Emmenez-la. Tu sais où, Cavalier.

\- Mais, fit Regulus paniqué, elle ne quitte pas l'endroit où elle vit !

\- Elle le fera… Après tout, tu es avec elle. Elle te suivra. Partez. Rejoins-moi où tu sais ensuite.

Regulus ouvrit la bouche mais la main du Cavalier se posa une nouvelle fois sur son épaule et l'intima de ne pas prononcer un mot de plus.

\- Nous ferons le nécessaire, Maître, dit le Cavalier.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Voldemort s'éloigna pour s'enfoncer de nouveau dans la forêt et quand Regulus fut sûr qu'il avait disparu, il se tourna vers le Cavalier.

\- Que va-t-il faire ?! Où dois-tu l'emmener ?

\- Si le Maître avait voulu te faire part de ses projets, il l'aurait fait. Ne pose pas de question inutile. Amène la chimère.

Regulus fusilla le Cavalier du regard. Il ne savait plus du tout s'il était réellement un ami. Il commençait même à croire que c'était réellement la bête damnée de Voldemort.

\- Regulus !

Sa voix claqua dans la forêt silencieuse. Regulus sursauta. Puis il se tourna vers la chimère.

\- Il faut que tu viennes avec nous, Feutenfer. Le Maître a besoin de toi.

L'animal feula tendrement contre lui. Il donna un dernier coup de tête contre le visage de Regulus et le brun se mit en marche. La chimère le suivit sans protester. Peut-être avait-elle attendu ce jour depuis longtemps maintenant.

Regulus resta contre sa crinière, entourant sa tête de ses bras du mieux qu'il pouvait. Derrière, il pouvait entendre la queue de serpent siffler, sans que personne ne lui réponde. Du moins, c'est ce que Regulus pensait.

De nouveau dans la clairière, Regulus, qui ne voyait pas le sombral, ne se rendit compte que la monture était restée que lorsque le Cavalier flatta une forme invisible. Puis il aida Regulus à monter dessus. Le brun observa l'homme qui s'était penché vers la Chimère, il caressa avec douceur le museau de l'animal puis il monta devant Regulus.

Il n'eut pas besoin de prononcer un seul mot. L'animal s'envola dans les airs et Regulus attrapa les hanches du Cavalier. Il tourna la tête et vit que la Chimère le suivait. Il pensa vaguement à Hagrid qui découvrirait la disparition de Feutenfer. Il essaya de chasser le sentiment de honte et de tristesse qui s'emparait de lui et tenta de se consoler en disant que si le Lord l'avait demandé, c'était que Feutenfer servirait de grand projet.

Il soupira et posa sa tête contre le dos du Cavalier, ce dernier ne fit aucune remarque et le laissa s'appuyer contre lui.

C'était peut-être un ami…

 **OooooooooooOooooooooooO**

-Descends, Regulus.

\- Quoi ? Mais…

Le Cavalier ne se tourna pas vers lui. Ils avaient atterri au niveau du domaine des Malfoy.

\- Descends.

\- Où est ce que tu vas ?!

\- J'amène la chimère là où le Maître à besoin d'elle.

Regulus posa pied au sol et avança pour fixer le masque de l'homme.

\- Où est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

\- Est-ce que je la reverrais ?

Le Cavalier inclina légèrement la tête et Regulus crut presque qu'il s'apprêtait à s'évanouir. Peut-être, en fin de compte que sous ce masque, ce n'était qu'un cadavre sans émotion aucune.

\- Oui, Regulus. Tu la reverras. Rentre.

Mais Regulus ne rentra pas. Il observa le Cavalier s'envoler avec sa monture invisible, lui donnant l'aspect d'un fantôme et derrière lui, Feutenfer rugissant dans la nuit. Il resta immobile jusqu'à ce que l'obscurité du ciel avale les deux silhouettes.

 **OooooooooOooooooooO**

L'île de Drear, aussi appelée Drear-la-Lugubre, était de ces îles pas plus grandes qu'un village, soufflées presque toute l'année par les vents du Nord et subissant presque la moitié de celle-ci une pluie diluvienne. Il n'y avait rien de plaisant à habiter ici et il fallait être fou pour y élire domicile.

Harry y avait largement trouvé son compte, cependant, et se félicitait d'avoir plongé plus souvent qu'il ne fallait son nez dans les livres de la bibliothèque des Malfoy.

L'île de Drear avait auparavant abrité deux familles : les McClivert et les McBoon. Deux clans qui se détestaient autant, voire plus, que les Capulet et les Montaigu. Leur haine commune avait même fini par les conduire à un destin des plus tragiques.

Le clan McClivert avait une nuit encerclé les McBoon et s'était acharné à les transformer en monstre difforme à cinq pattes. Mal leur en avait pris, parce que les monstruosités s'étaient immédiatement attaquées à eux, n'en faisant littéralement qu'une bouchée. Le ministère avait échoué dans toutes leurs tentatives pour faire revenir cette famille à la normale _;_ pire encore, le clan McBoon avait semblé se faire à sa nouvelle apparence et ne laissait personne approcher l'île.

Elle avait fini par être rendue incartable et, au fil des années, totalement oubliée. Si le Ministère avait eu l'audace d'élargir ses moyens, il aurait sûrement découvert que les quintapèdes, noms qu'on avait fini par donner au clan McBoon, avaient une peur démesurée des sombrales et encore plus des loups-garous.

Harry comprenait la peur des sombrales. Les clans étaient anciens, sûrement encore pleins de préjugés sur les présages de mort que l'animal apportait. Mais pour ce qui était des loups-garous, c'était encore un mystère. Mais Harry n'allait absolument pas s'en plaindre et avoir Syracuse près de lui était une chance incroyable.

Le blond n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de ramener des potions tue-loup. Par sa faute, Syracuse avait été condamné à vivre une année sous la forme de loup. Ça ne changeait pas beaucoup, mais les soirs de pleine lune plus difficiles que les autres, il n'avait eu personne pour lui tenir compagnie comme il le fallait. Harry ne pouvait pas rester avec lui, parce que même s'il se savait calme, l'odeur de chair était dérangeante. Il avait fini par compenser ce manque en faisant parler le loup plus que nécessaire, beaucoup plus, améliorant ainsi son sort qui lui permettait de faire parler les animaux.

Syracuse pouvait à présent parler en toute circonstance durant de longs mois sans que la magie ne cesse de faire effet. Harry n'avait pas jugé utile d'en faire de même avec Lord : ce dernier se faisait déjà très bien comprendre. Et Hugin, même s'il répondait à Harry quand celui-ci lui parlait, était plus une compagnie silencieuse qu'autre chose. Harry avait tenté de donner la parole à une des bestioles à cinq pattes qui peuplait l'île où il avait élu domicile : il s'était vu copieusement arroser d'insultes et avait décidé de ne jamais réitérer l'expérience.

En dehors de ces quelques défauts, l'île de Drear était une alternative plus que plaisante. Il avait aménagé une des maisons à sa façon : il y avait entreposé tout ce qui lui appartenait, les vêtements offerts par les Evans, les cadeaux offerts par ses parents, ses amis et William. Ainsi, un vif d'or aux ailes bleutées voletait presque tout le temps dans toutes les pièces de sa maison, passant entre les affaires qu'il avait amassées au fil de l'année.

Harry constatait avec un mélange d'amertume et de fierté que tout ce qu'il avait en dehors des dons n'était que des possessions issues de larcin. Il avait fini par pleinement entrer dans le rôle qu'on attendait de lui. Il était devenu un voleur, une ombre dans la nuit qui prenait ce qu'il voulait et quand il le voulait. Bien sûr, c'était purement temporaire pour les objets qu'il avait volés à des personnes ou des institutions _;_ il se ferait un point d'honneur à les rendre une fois toute cette histoire terminée. Mais les objets qui se trouvaient dans son fidèle petit livre, qui avait été cachés dans des lieux étranges et pour lesquels il avait dû user autant de sang que de sueur, il avait l'intention de les garder précieusement.

Sauf si le Lord en avait besoin.

Harry s'écroula dans son fauteuil et agita la main pour allumer le feu de la cheminée, il retira son masque et le laissa tomber au sol. Au même moment, Syracuse glissa sa tête sous ses doigts.

\- Dure…. Dure nuit.

\- Interminable, oui.

\- J'ai vu qu'un objet avait disparu.

Harry haussa les sourcils mais afficha un sourire amusé. Syracuse se comportait comme une sorte de gardien de la demeure. Harry n'aimait pas trop qu'il se prenne pour un chien de garde, il faisait des pieds et des mains pour conserver un peu d'humanité chez le loup, mais ce dernier n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Pire encore : ça semblait l'amuser ! Il notait consciencieusement toutes les nouvelles trouvailles d'Harry, savait où tout était rangé et se faisait un plaisir d'inventorier chaque trésor. Lorsqu'il sortait dehors quand le temps le permettait, il passait ses journées à grogner et courir après les quintapèdes qui s'enfuyaient en gémissant des sons gutturaux et horribles.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Harry gratta docilement la tête du loup avant que celui ne contourne le fauteuil et s'assoit en face de lui. Le blond évaluait à quel point Syracuse avait grandi il avait beau n'avoir que treize ou quatorze ans, il faisait la taille d'un loup adulte et selon Harry, il n'avait pas encore fini de grandir.

Le blond sortit sa baguette et l'agita, il entendit le bruit d'une pile de livre qui s'écroulait et sur ses jambes atterrit le livre de Ragnak 1er. Syracuse s'approcha et posa sa tête sur le livre.

\- « L'entrave de Némée » C'est un collier qui permet de rendre docile n'importe quelle créature.

\- Même moi ?

\- Même toi, mais tu n'es pas une créature, Syracuse.

\- A qui l'as-tu donné ?

\- A Voldemort.

\- Que va-t-il en faire ?

Harry ferma les yeux et enfonça sa tête dans le fauteuil. Il repoussa le livre et Syracuse en profita pour monter sur ses jambes et s'allonger sur lui. Il était lourd mais le blond ne le repoussa pas.

\- Quelque chose de mal.

\- Pourquoi tu le laisses faire ?

\- C'est provisoire.

\- Tu es triste. Lord dirait : « je sens ta tristesse ».

Harry rigola doucement.

\- Non, je suis fatigué.

\- Alors dors, Harry. Je veille sur toi.

Il ne répondit rien. Au bout de quelques minutes, il dormait.

 **OoooooooooooOoooooooooO**

 **3 septembre 1978 (1 an plus tard)**

\- Chester ! Auror Chester !

William se tourna en fronçant les sourcils mais effaça rapidement sa mine contrite face à la personne qui avançait vers lui.

\- Cassie… Je ne suis pas Auror.

Cassie tourna autour de son ami. Il détailla la tenue officielle de son camarade : une robe noire serrée au col mao. Accroché à sa ceinture, on distinguait l'étui à baguette et sur sa poitrine, l'insigne d'Auror de première classe. Avec une certaine fierté, il releva les yeux sur lui. William avait finalement dépassé le mètre quatre-vingt-dix, tandis que Cassie s'était arrêté au mètre quatre-vingt-cinq. Il avait d'ores et déjà sa carrure d'homme : un visage fin et une musculature tout aussi racée. Il n'avait pas l'air d'une armoire à glace mais était imposant. De par sa taille, mais aussi par son air peu avenant. William avait cessé de détendre ses traits, il gardait presque en permanence un visage dur et les sourcils froncés. Son air sérieux faisait vite baisser les yeux des gens, mais Cassie savait que c'était une façade, une habitude qu'il avait prise durant l'année où il avait suivi les cours en accéléré pour devenir Auror.

C'était une première qu'un élève obtenant tout ses ASPICs puisse passer des examens pour entrer directement en troisième année.

William avait réussi haut la main. Il n'avait eu que des Optimaux à Poudlard, avait passé ses vacances à travailler d'arrache-pieds pour passer les concours et était arrivé premier de la section, devant tous les deuxième année. Et il n'avait pas failli une seule fois durant son année d'apprentissage. Il était ainsi devenu le plus jeune aspirant auror du monde magique. Autant dire que sa réputation avait grimpé en flèche...

Son visage dur ne cachait cependant pas les traits harmonieux de son visage. Ses beaux yeux dorés brillaient toujours d'une vivacité intense, ses lèvres fines toujours ramenées en un trait ennuyé faisaient sûrement rêver plus d'une jeune fille. Et ses cheveux plus longs encore étaient ramenés en un chignon derrière son crâne.

\- C'est tout comme. Tu vas travailler en coopération avec Maugrey Fol'œil, si j'ai bien compris ?

William sourit et Cassie retrouva le visage de l'adolescent qu'il avait connu.

\- Grâce à ton père.

\- Il faut travailler avec les meilleurs pour être le meilleur.

\- Tu fais vraiment honneur aux Corgan, éminent membre du Magenmagot.

\- Toujours en apprentissage.

William tapota son insigne.

\- Nous sommes deux.

Soudain, le visage du brun se refit plus colérique. Cassie tourna la tête et son regard s'accrocha à l'homme blond qui passait devant eux.

\- Il a l'air pressé, fit Cassie.

\- Il doit l'être, en effet... Peut-être que ses « amis » ont préparé de joyeuses festivités pour fêter sa promotion.

Cassie haussa les épaules.

\- Désolé pour ça. Il est de plus en plus influent, le laisser occuper le poste de président du comité d'éducation était encore la seule façon de le tenir à l'œil. Dumbledore ne…

\- Pas ici, Cassie, l'arrêta William.

Le brun adressa un sourire à son ami.

\- Ce soir. Tu viens, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Et comment je pourrais rater ça ? Je vous retrouve au bar de Sirius, j'ai encore droit à une réunion assommante avant d'être libre.

\- Je te laisse alors, essaie de ne pas être en retard !

William se tourna et leva la main en signe de salut.

 **OoooooooooOooooooooO**

Lucius longea aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait les couloirs du Ministère tout en essayant de garder une prestance digne de lui. Il n'était plus très loin de l'atrium et n'avait qu'une hâte : atteindre les cheminées pour rentrer chez lui.

Pour le rejoindre.

\- Mr. Malfoy !

Lucius grogna mais remit rapidement un masque affable puis se tourna vers l'importun qui avait hélé son nom.

-Mr Fudge, quel plaisir de vous voir !

\- Ohoh, voyons, ne faites pas le modeste , je suis venu vous féliciter ! Ce poste, c'est une grande opportunité pour vous. Vraiment, tout vous sourit en ce moment ! D'ailleurs, je sais que je me répète, mais votre mariage était fabuleux.

Lucius étira ses lèvres en un sourire charmant.

\- Je vous remercie.

L'homme au chapeau melon s'agita.

\- Où allez-vous comme ça ? Nous avions prévu une petite soirée en votre compagnie pour fêter ça.

\- Je suis navré mais ma femme avait déjà prévu quelque chose pour ce soir. Voyez-vous, un de nos amis qui était parti en voyage viens juste de revenir en Angleterre et nous ne savons pas exactement quand il repartira.

Les sourcils de Fudge se froncèrent légèrement.

\- Un ami, dites-vous ? Pourquoi ne pas l'amener ? Si c'est l'une de vos fréquentations, je pense que personne ne verra d'inconvénient à ce qu'il partage cette fête avec vous.

\- C'est un garçon discret et il n'est pas du tout le genre de personne à aimer ces soirées. Je le déplore énormément, croyez-moi, mais certaines personnes sont impossibles à changer. Je m'occuperai moi-même d'organiser quelque chose pour vous remercier de votre sollicitude, je vous le promets.

Le visage de Fudge reprit sa bonhomie première.

\- Bien, faites-donc, mais je vous prends au mot. Passez une bonne soirée, Mr. Malfoy.

\- Vous de même, Mr. Fudge.

Lucius ne demanda pas son reste et se détourna rapidement de l'homme. Il se remit à respirer uniquement lorsqu'il atteignit la cheminée.

 **OoooooooOooooooO**

Il ne s'attarda pas dans le salon et quand Dobby eut tôt fait de récupérer sa cape, il se pressa vers les quartiers du manoir qu'il occupait avec Narcissa. Il était à peine arrivé à l'étage qu'il entendit le rire enjoué dans sa femme et juste avec ça, il accéléra le pas.

Lucius ouvrit la porte du salon et fut soufflé par la vision que lui présentait son épouse. Narcissa Malfoy tournait sur elle-même habillée d'une robe d'un bleu cyan aux reflets émeraude. Celle-ci serrait sa taille de guêpe et finissait en une traîne a mi-cuisse. Elle dénudait ses épaules et Lucius s'approcha d'elle.

\- Oh, voici mon époux qui rentre tôt. Je pensais que tu fêterais ta promotion avec tes collègues.

Lucius amena une main vers le cou de son épouse, une rivière de diamant dont la forme rappelait la parade des paons blancs couvrait sa peau.

\- Il ne te le dira pas, Narcissa, mais il est revenu pour moi.

Lucius se tourna vers l'homme qui venait de parler.

\- C'est vraiment beau. Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

Harry se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il était posé. Lucius le détailla de la tête aux pieds. Ses cheveux blonds étaient toujours coupés court et ses lunettes rondes reposaient sur ses beaux yeux verts, sa peau avait toujours cette jolie teinte caramel. Pour Lucius Malfoy, Harry Adams avait très peu changé. Il avait encore grandi mais il restait toujours plus petit et plus mince que ceux de son âge. Il portait une robe noire ouverte au niveau de son ventre, dévoilant un pantalon étroit qui faisait deviner la finesse de ses jambes.

Oui, pour Lucius, Harry avait très peu changé, parce qu'il se comportait avec lui toujours de la même façon, mais l'héritier des Malfoy avait tout de même décelé certaines différences. Il était devenu plus poli, plus mesuré dans ses paroles. Il n'élevait plus la voix, ne partait plus dans des coups d'éclats. Il était devenu habile pour tourner les conversations à son avantage, si bien que Lucius et lui ne se disputaient plus. Ils avaient toujours cet accord tacite de ne pas parler des choses qui fâchent et Lucius le remerciait pour ça.

Durant les deux années qui avaient suivi le retour d'Harry au manoir, le blond avait passé trois mois à ne pas adresser un mot à Lucius. L'héritier l'avait plutôt mal vécu et se doutait qu'Harry n'aimait pas la façon dont son intronisation s'était passée. Il avait hésité à parler de ses craintes au Lord puis avait fini par le faire, lui confiant ses questions sur la fidélité d'Harry.

Le Lord lui avait alors répondu avec un immense sourire qu'il n'avait pas à s'en inquiéter, qu'il lui fallait juste un peu de temps. Juste après ça, le comportement d'Harry avait changé, il était redevenu ce garçon qu'il avait connu. Un peu froid, un peu têtu, un peu borné et souvent, très souvent curieux et intéressant.

Lucius ne savait rien de la nature des relations qu'Harry entretenait avec le Lord. Ce qu'il savait, c'était que le garçon ne participait jamais aux réunions à visage découvert. Que seuls lui et le Lord savaient qui il était sous son masque blanc. Il savait aussi qu'Harry remplissait des missions que le Lord ne confiait à personne d'autre et qu'il lui faisait réellement confiance. Du moins, c'était l'impression qu'il donnait. Harry pouvait ainsi disparaître des semaines voire des mois et revenir sans que le Lord ne s'en soucie ou ne s'en inquiète.

Lucius ne le disait pas mais lui était inquiet. Ces deux années avaient vu ses projets se concrétiser de plus en plus vite. Il sentait presque qu'il touchait au but. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait cru. Si sa carrière ne souffrait d'aucune entrave et que son amitié avec Harry était toujours présente, il devait constater que le ministère était toujours moins enclin à avancer dans le sens qu'il désirait et le Lord, tout comme son père, s'impatientait.

Ces derniers mois sans Harry avaient été éprouvant. Même si ce dernier ne se mêlait jamais des questions politiques qui agitaient les réunions de leur groupe, il y participait et était une oreille attentive. Lucius pouvait lui parler de ses craintes de ses doutes, il pouvait lui faire savoir que leurs projets étaient toujours mis à sac par certains membres récalcitrant du Magenmagot et Harry l'écoutait. Parfois, il lui donnait des conseils _;_ parfois, il tentait de lui montrer différentes manières de faire et Lucius prenait en compte ses avertissements. Harry était une ombre attentive. Lucius ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait fini par accepter, il était sûr que ce n'était pas de gaîté de cœur. Mais le Lord le tenait, il avait quelque chose, un moyen de pression qui lui permettait de faire faire à Harry ce qu'il voulait et Harry s'exécutait sans broncher.

Pourtant, Harry ne se mettait pas entre eux et leurs désirs de changement. Il était charmant avec eux, ils avaient repris leurs discussions, leurs débats, leurs sorties parfois quand c'était permis. Harry était une présence agréable.

C'était un ami.

\- Si tu entends par là : « l'as-tu eu de manière illégale » la réponse est non. Je l'ai fait faire. Vu que je n'ai pas pu assister à votre mariage, le mieux que je pouvais faire était de ne pas revenir les mains vides.

\- Il est magnifique, Harry ! Ça me touche beaucoup.

Harry s'approcha de Lucius et Narcissa.

\- Et je te rassure, il n'a rien de magique.

Lucius haussa un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Narcissa se contenta de le prendre délicatement dans ses bras.

\- Tu restes dîner avec nous ?

\- Est-ce une invitation ?

\- Bien sur que ça l'est !

Narcissa le prit par le bras et le traîna avec elle. Harry tourna la tête vers Lucius et lui fit un doux sourire. Sourire que lui rendit le blond.

Dobby avait déjà dressé la table pour trois et Lucius soupira de contentement en voyant que son père ne se mêlerait pas à eux. Il préférait largement ça. Harry avait déjà rencontré Abraxas et leur échange ne s'était vraiment pas bien passé. Lucius avait parfaitement vu le jeune homme se retenir de donner plus de matière à son père pour l'insulter. Mais le blond ne l'avait pas épargné à la fin du repas. Il avait dit à Lucius qu'il n'était plus question qu'il croise cet homme. Lucius s'était arrangé pour que cela se passe comme ça et puis Abraxas était aussi très satisfait de ne pas le rencontrer de nouveau.

\- Donc si j'ai bien compris, fit Harry, on fête quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui ! s'extasia Narcissa. Lucius vient d'être nommé président du comité d'éducation de Poudlard, n'est-ce pas fantastique ?

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils et cela n'échappa pas à Lucius qui l'observa franchement, mais le visage d'Harry redevint vite serein.

\- Si jeune est déjà président... Mais personne n'en attendait moins de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit, fit Narcissa.

Le repas s'étira dans cette douce ambiance. Harry et Narcissa se moquant gentiment de Lucius en listant ses qualités qui lui avait valu son poste. Les phrases d'Harry étaient caustiques, celles de sa femme enjôleuses. Mais c'était toujours comme ça. Lucius ajoutait peu de mots, il savourait juste l'instant de vivre dans cette bulle normale. Il n'y avait plus de Ministère, plus de travail, plus d'ordre. Juste lui, sa femme et son ami. A la fin du repas, Narcissa prétexta une lecture pour s'éclipser mais les deux hommes n'étaient pas dupes, elle avait appris à s'effacer quand il le fallait.

Lucius remplit le verre d'Harry et s'assit dans le fauteuil à coté de celui où s'était posé le brun.

\- Tu restes combien de temps ?

\- A peine arrivé et tu souhaites déjà me voir partir ? plaisanta Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

\- Je sais, Lucius, je te taquine. Normalement, je n'ai pas d'autre voyage prévu.

\- Si j'avais su, j'aurais reculé la date de mon mariage.

Harry l'observa franchement.

\- Je suis désolé, mais certaines choses devaient se faire rapidement.

\- Tu ne comptes pas me dire ce que tu fais ?

\- Ce n'est pas de mon ressort de te dire quoi que ce soit. Même si j'en ai très envie, je ne suis pas en mesure de t'en dire plus.

\- Pourtant tu sais tout ce que nous faisons.

Le ton de Lucius était amer.

\- Si je te ne connaissais pas, Lucius, je serais en train de penser que tu es jaloux.

\- Et si c'était le cas ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Puis il se pencha vers le blond.

\- Quelle perte de temps de l'être... Je suis ici maintenant, je ne suis allé chez personne d'autre. Nous sommes amis, Lucius, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, nous le sommes.

\- Alors essaie de me faire un peu confiance. Je te dis le nécessaire et ce que je ne te dis pas n'est pas vraiment important.

\- Tu vas donc assister aux prochaines réunions ? Tu vas intervenir.

\- Je vais y assister mais je ne vais pas intervenir, ce n'est pas mon rôle, je suis peu doué en politique.

\- Tout le monde s'inquiète. Tous ceux qui se sont investis dans de nouvelles lois, de nouvelles façons de voir les choses se voient mettre des bâtons dans les roues par une partie du Magenmagot. Et on perd de notre influence.

\- C'est une question qui me turlupine, fit Harry en levant le menton. Tu devrais avoir ta place là-bas, non, ta voix devrait compter ?

Lucius grinça des dents.

\- Je ne peux pas prétendre à ce titre tant que mon père en fait partie.

\- Je ne comprends pas, le fils Corgan ne participe-t-il pas aux conseils ?

\- Le fils de Septimus commence comme moi : il a un petit poste au Ministère et s'il est doué, ce qu'il à l'air d'être, il grimpera les échelons. Son père est un requin mais un requin extrêmement intelligent et il…

\- Il quoi ?

\- Il ne se sent pas menacé par son propre fils. Il a obtenu l'agrément nécessaire pour le mêler aux affaires du Magenmagot parce que c'est comme cela que ça se fait normalement.

\- Lucius, tu es en train de me dire que ton père fait exprès de t'évincer de ton futur rôle ? Ça n'a pas de sens !

\- Il ne peut pas y avoir deux membres d'une même famille dans cette institution, c'est une loi qui ne changera pas. Si le fils de Septimus avait mon âge, je suis presque sûr que son père le laisserait y siéger à sa place. On se fait couper les ailes par les propres membres de notre maison. Les Corgan ont toujours été des Serpentard influents.

\- Peut-être que le Lord peut convaincre ton père de laisser sa place.

Lucius laissa échapper un rire contrit.

\- Ce serait le risque de se le mettre à dos. Le Lord le sait, sinon il aurait parlé en ma faveur depuis longtemps...

\- Peu importe, fit Harry. Au moins, tu prouves que tu n'as pas besoin de lui pour briller. Il finira bien par se rendre compte que tu es le plus influent.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne portes pas mon père dans ton cœur.

\- Je dis ça parce que c'est la vérité.

Lucius fixa Harry puis lui sourit chaleureusement.

\- Tu as dit, reprit Harry après un moment, que vous vous faisiez couper les ailes par votre propre maison ?

\- Oui… Les Serpentard n'ont jamais été aussi divisés. Depuis…Enfin, il y a ce garçon. William Chester.

Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

\- Chester. J'étais dans sa chambre.

\- Vraiment ? De quoi avait-il l'air ?

\- D'un garçon qui faisait vraiment le strict minimum.

Lucius ricana.

\- Alors il a bien caché son jeu. Il est aspirant auror et parfaitement incorruptible.

\- Tu l'as approché ?

\- Pas moi. Mais il va travailler pour Fol'œil et ce type n'est clairement pas notre allié. Chester est une surprise à laquelle personne ne s'attendait. On a beau fouiller, il n'y a rien contre lui. C'est un Serpentard mais ce n'est pas un sang-pur, il est ami avec les Corgan et beaucoup d'élèves ont l'air de le porter en grande estime. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois passé à côté de lui.

Harry ne dit rien, parce que s'il le faisait, il ferait savoir à Lucius que ses préjugés le menaient sur le mauvais chemin et ça ne serait pas subtil du tout. Il sentait cependant son cœur se gonfler de fierté en sachant que William inquiétait les mangemorts mais d'un autre côté, son inquiétude pour le brun allait croissante. Il était surpris. En deux ans, Chester avait fait mieux que lui, il avait abandonné l'idée d'être un simple serveur et avait décidé de mettre sa vie au service de la justice.

Des derniers échos qu'il avait eus de Dumbledore, le brun s'investissait à cent pour cent dans l'Ordre. Harry ne doutait pas qu'il n'était pas étranger à ce revirement de situation. Mais en deux ans, il s'était dit que William avait fini par accepter l'idée que se terrer dans un coin n'était pas une vie. En deux ans, il s'était peut-être tourné vers quelqu'un d'autre.

Même si Harry ne l'avait pas fait, William était libre d'agir à sa guise.

\- Harry ?

\- Mh ?

\- Est-ce que tu dors ici cette nuit ?

\- Non. Je dois repasser chez le Maître.

Il se leva du fauteuil sous le regard inquisiteur de Lucius.

\- Mais tu peux préparer ma chambre pour les jours suivants.

Lucius se leva à son tour.

\- Bien. Je le ferai, dans ce cas. Harry, je suis content que tu sois rentré.

Harry lui adressa un sourire sincère.

\- Moi aussi.

.

.

A suivre.

 **Pfiou voilà pour ce soir. Je vous abandonne je suis crevée. Et ouah il est presque 2h du matin. Bon ben je suis en retard! A lundi les agneaux ! Koeur sur vous.**


	56. Au supplice

Bonsoir, bonsoir ! PFIOU COMME IL FAIT CHAUD !

Bon je ne traîne pas plus je vais juste partager avec vous quelques avertissements concernant ce chapitre :

 **\- Scènes explicites d'abus sexuels. RATING M. relation homosexuel (mais bon ça vous le saviez déjà).**

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire à part que…j'aurais du prévenir bien longtemps à l'avance. Je veux dire, je n'avais pas prévu que ça prenne une telle tournure et en fin de compte je me suis rendue compte que ces évènements auraient une réel importance sur le futur. Je ne plaisante pas.

Donc pour les âmes sensibles **JE SUIS VRAIMENT DESOLEE** ! Si vous ne vous sentez pas de lire ces passages je vais mettre des petites étoiles **: ******* pour que vous captiez à partir de quels moments il faut arrêter de lire. Enfin techniquement je dirais que c'est plus un viol psychologique mais erf ne jouons pas sur les mots.

Grosso modo, je ne plaisante pas quand je dis que le fluff c'est finis en fait :(. J'espère tout de même que vous serez toujours au rendez-vous.

Bon les reviews et ensuite le chapitre !

 **Noah2209** : Je pense que tout le monde est d'accord pour dire qu'il est temps que Voldy morde la poussière XD. Ne t'en fais pas je vais mettre des petits index pour montrer ou il faut s'arréter. Je suis navré les scènes seront détaillés et il ya certains passage qui se concentre sur que pense Harry de Voldemort entrecoupés de scène herm…sexuel. J'espère sincèrement que si tu lis ces passages ça ne sera pas trop dur. Sinon je te ferais des petits résumés XD. En espèrant que la suite te plaise tout de même. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Petite fée en sucre** : C'est vrai, rien de sombre n'a eut lieu pour le moment *musique tragique* XD. Est-ce que tu n'attends que ça ?

 **Yume resonnance** : Ne t'en fais pas je ne les oublie pas. Je n'oublie personne (sauf petigrow XD). Est-ce que ça te tracasse d'être inquiète ou tu aimes bien être inquiète. Ça fait beaucoup de « pauvre » personnage tout ça. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout de même. Koeur sur toi !

 **Angelyoru** : Harry rentre enfin dans le game XD. Erf je suis navrée pour le warning mais c'est…vraiment nécessaire et je suis vraiment pas finie dans ma tête pour ne pas m'en empêcher. J'aime trop voir les personnages morfler vraiment u_u. SORRY ! J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite tout de même. Gros koeur sur toi.

 **Alycia Panther** : Je trouve que globalement ça lui va bien. Mais du coup à cause de toi moi je l'imagine avec le filtre snapchat XD !

Pticoeurfragile : Merchi beaucoup ! Voici la suite !

 **Johnecourtepatte** : Tout d'abord bonsoir et bienvenu à toi cher nouveau venu ! Ha beaucoup trop de slash pourtant c'est dans le descriptif de la fic, donc tu ne peux pas me faire ce reproche XD. Et puis si on devait respecter à cent pour cent tout les canons on se ferait bien chier dans le monde de la fanfiction (déjà pour commencer je pense que je n'écrirais rien XD). Globalement je n'ai jamais était fan de Ginny même en relisant les livres pour moi elle tombe toujours comme un cheveux sur la soupe (pourtant j'adore les fanarts de ce couple). Je me dis qu'en gros j'écris sur ce que j'aime et cette possibilité de reprendre des persos qu'on aime pour rêver un peu c'est cool. C'est sur que ça peut frustrer mais hey, il en faut pour tout les goûts non huhu. Ha ! Tu es la seule personne à avoir noté toutes mes références alors moi aussi je dois te dire merci ! Oh je suis sûr que je peux faire plus de truc lovecraftien dans une autre fic, malheureusement ici c'était vraiment du fanservice pour combler la bibliothèque mais je t'assure que je n'ai pas finis avec les références ! Mh Harry ne sera pas Legilimens. A mon sens c'était soit occlumens, soit Legilimens. J'ai choisis le premier parce que j'étais frustré qu'Harry ne puisse pas bloquer son esprit et en fait je n'aime pas l'idée qu'Harry maîtrise les deux sorts. Tout comme je ne le fais pas devenir animagi parce que je considère que le fait qu'il parle aux serpents c'est déjà cool pour lui. Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est que le début, on aura bien quelques petites anecdotes sur ou est allé Harry durant ces deux ans. Hahah c'est vrai qu'Harry reçoit très rarement la marque des ténèbres mais comme je l'ai déjà dit ça aura son importance dans le futur. Enfin bref, je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise, ravie qu'elle te donne des idées et ravie que mes petites références aient trouvé preneur ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Koeur sur toi !

 **Millon** : Heyy ! Mmhhh je vais te demander d'arrêter de supposer des trucs XD. Oh oui regarde moi ce Lucius en manque d'amitié, pauvre petite chose. Je….je….je suis désolée d'avance ! Oui Regulus à clairement merdé et c'est encore la faute de Lucius dis donc ! Moi aussi j'aime bien feutenfer…souhaitons lui bonne chance ! Ha je n'allais pas laissé Syracuse dans les bois. Il me semble que j'ai déjà donné les noms des futurs enfant de Pétunia dans le chapitre ou elle rencontre Laïalus pour la première fois (je ne sais plus c'est quel numéro par contre). Alors hum tes suppositions sur les dates c'est un peu la même chose que lorsque tu essayais de deviner son patronus XD. Et si on parlait aussi de la date de la morte de Regulus, ou bien de celle ou Sirius à finis à Azkaban et peut-être qu'on est passé à coté d'autres dates encore. Bon j'arrète de brouiller les pistes. Reste à l'affut petite fouine ! Gros koeur sur toi !

 **TeZuKa j** : Merchi beaucoup ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

 **Poil de carotte** : Je compte bien en faire d'autre en effet ! J'ai une tonne d'idée et j'ai hâte de m'y mettre mais Retour me prend tous mon temps clairement. Oh moi aussi j'adore Narcissa ! C'est ma petite boule d'amour ! Haha c'est vrai que l'avenir de William est totalement incertain mais bon. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre haha. J'espère que tu aimeras toujours la suite. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Ocechan** : Eurh je ne peux pas faire de promesse que je ne saurais pas tenir. J'espère juste que ton petit cœur est bien accroché XD. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **L'art est inutile** : Huhu merci à toi d'être toujours une lectrice assidue (du coup moi ça me rassure que tu sois toujours là en fait XD). C'est vrai qu'on passe vite du coq à l'âne dis donc ! J'espère de tout mon cœur que ça continuera à te plaire. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Chapel Lucie** : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite, koeur sur toi.

 **V.M Desgrec et Lela des mers** : ce n'est pas sympathique de me dire que l'un de vous à fait une connerie sans me dire quoi exactement u_u. J'espère que ça s'arrangeras pour vous deux tout de même. Bon courage Forge, bon courage Gred. A la revoyure !

 **Quetsche** : Haha mais tu as toujours était d'une telle fidélité, j'allais pas passer à coté. Oui mais justement plus on plonge et ça sera meilleur quand on reviendra à la surface non ? Enfin c'est comme ça que moi je le vois XD. En tout cas merci à toi de me suivre, de commenter à chaque fois, de me soutenir. J'espère de tout mon cœur que tu aimeras la suite !

 **Moony's words** : Ouai mais tu sais deux ans…pfiou c'était trop long à écrire XD. Et puis j'adore les bons dans le temps. Qu'est-ce que c'est deux ans pour Harry quand il est retourné plus de vingt ans en arrière hein ? Franchement ? Oui mais si Regulus ne faisait pas comme dans l'histoire original ça ne serait pas drôle du tout, du tout ! Ouai je l'avais corrigé dans l'autre jet mais je n'ai posté le bon…super sympa de noter mes erreurs ouaich XD ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Gros koeur sur toi.

 **Sora94** : Alors, alors ! Certes Harry et Regulus ont la faculté de pouvoir caresser cette grosse bestioles mais il ne la contrôle pas à proprement parlé et le collier de némée va être nécessaire, malheureusement je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Par contre, ni Harry, ni Regulus ne sait ou Voldemort à emmené la chimère. Ensuite concernant l'amitié Lucius/ Harry elle est vraiment fragile mais elle est là et Harry fait vraiment des efforts pour ça mais Lucius aime jouer les imbéciles ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ma douce ! Gros koeur sur toi !

 **JBE** : Effectivement XD, tu as vraiment lu dans le désordre haha. Oui il est n'est pas si seul mais c'est un maigre réconfort. Abandonné sa famille, sa vraie famille pour se retrouver dans un nid de serpent mais dans son autre vie il n'était pas aussi dans la mouise le pauvre. Si tu te souviens de l'histoire dont tu voulais me parler n'hésite pas à me le dire. Merci pour ta lecture, ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Mlle Mystre** : Haha j'aime beaucoup le « du moment qu'Harry est gay » ça me va beaucoup, beaucoup ! Je crois que je n'aurais pas de problème pour ça, si un jour je dois poster une de tes histoires c'est qu'elle sera terminée (Retour est vraiment une exception). Hurf merci beaucoup de me laisser user de tes idées !

 **Krankar Volund** : Mh ? Et que devient Harry exactement (je suis curieuse). XD, je vois tellement Lucius mettre le portrait de son père au centre de la table pour qu'il puisse donner des ordres hahaha ! J'en pleure de rire. Si j'ai bien compris Abraxas était même encore vivant du temps de Draco et il est mort peu avant que Slughorn reprenne son poste de professeur de potion à Poudlard. Mais du coup tu es le seul à avoir fait attention à Abraxas, donc chapeau l'artiste ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite même si Harry n'est plus ce que tu aimes. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **LuluHawaiiMalfoy** : Oh et bien dis donc ça en fait des questions mais je te rassure tout de suite, elles auront toute une réponse sans exception à un moment ou un autre. Oui j'ai fais un bon dans le temps, mais ça sera le seul et l'unique du Livre I. Donc plus d'inquiétude XD. Je te souhaite bon courage pour tes partiels, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Serpenta** : Chalut toi ! Oui alors ! Je promets que dès qu'on atteint les 1500 reviews j'organise une soirée et tout le monde est invité et si ça ne marche pas d'ici là j'aurais sûrement, enfin, entamer le Livre II et je pourrais donc vous donner un avant goût (techniquement je pourrais le faire maintenant mais j'ai peur de changer d'avis:/). C'est exacement ça, on repart sur la même ligne que le phénix ne brûle jamais (je nage comme un poisson dans l'eau avec ce genre de thème) DU COUP je suis méga contente que tu sois chaude patate pour ça. En fait les dates seront notés donc pas de panique et puis Harry fera sûrement quelque rappel mais il va commencer à être dépendant du temps, malgré lui. Exactement ! Harry sait ou est le diadème il devrait être heureux mais un seul sur six ce n'est clairement pas suffisant. Si Regulus fait attention aux murmures des mangemorts et aux préjugés sur les sombrals effectivement, il ne s'attend pas à ce qu'Harry soit de ce coté et ça va être coton dans les prochain mois dis donc ! Harry à obtenu comme promesse de la part de Voldemort de ne pas être un assassin. Harry n'est pas un meurtrier. Je ne peux pas démentir le fait que Cavalier sera sûrement prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins et ça va malheureusement s'avérer très vrai dans ce chapitre. J'espère sincèrement que tu aimeras ! Gros koeur sur toi et merci !

Voilà, Voilà. Merci encore à **Titou Douh** !

Bonne lecture les agneaux !

 **AU SUPPLICE**

 _« Je mettrais tout mon poids_

 _Pour faire pencher la vie_

 _Du bon coté. »_

Le cœur éléphant : Fréro Delavega

.

.

« Les Maraudeurs » était ce genre de bar anglais qu'on trouvait un peu partout dans le cœur de Londres. Il jouissait d'une bonne réputation, servait une cuisine plus qu'acceptable et distribuait assez de bière lors de matchs importants, ce qui le rendait plus qu'attrayant pour beaucoup de moldus.

Six jours sur sept, un brun tatoué aux rires communicatifs s'occupait du bar dès quinze heures jusqu'à la fermeture. Personne n'aurait pu croire que du haut de ses dix-neuf ans, Sirius Black était le patron de ce pub qui ne désemplissait pas. Aucun moldu ne le croyait.

Dans le monde magique, personne ne pensait que Sirius Black pouvait tenir ce genre d'établissement. Personne n'aurait pu le croire non plus. Savoir que l'aîné des Black servait des bières et se faisait payer en livres aurait été une nouvelle qui aurait tué ses parents. Même si Sirius ne se souciait plus vraiment de leur bien être, il tenait tout de même à garder cette activité secrète.

Le fait de travailler dans le monde moldu le gardait à l'abri des rumeurs du monde sorcier et faisait de son lieu de travail un endroit parfait pour établir des réunions aux nez et à la barbe de tous. Le monde sorcier était trop fermé pour s'inquiéter des sorciers qui s'établissaient coté moldu.

En dehors de ça, Sirius était très content du métier qu'il exerçait. Il aimait le service, il aimait discuter avec les gens. Il aimait faire les yeux doux aux filles qui entraient dans son bar et des clins d'œil aguicheurs aux garçons. Il n'avait rien contre le foot et le rugby, il aimait la bière, il aimait travailler de nuit. Ce n'était pas exactement le futur qu'il avait imaginé, mais ça lui plaisait.

Son oncle, dernier bastion de sa famille qui l'estimait encore, l'avait mis sur son testament et l'argent qu'il avait envisagé de lui donner pour s'offrir une maison était parti dans l'achat du bar, Sirius ayant déjà un endroit ou vivre. Il avait embauché un vieux barman qui connaissait déjà les ficelles du métier et lui avait laissé la gérance en échange, Sirius apprenait le métier tranquillement : faire le service, nettoyer les tables, servir les clients, fermer la boutique. Il n'y avait que des moldus qui travaillaient pour lui et il faisait bien attention à ne rien laisser passer de magique sur son lieu de travail. Du moins au premier étage.

Le deuxième, c'était une autre histoire.

Sirius Black grimpa les marches qui le menaient au niveau au dessus. Il avait laissé la gestion de la soirée à son homme de confiance. C'était le genre de soirée où il ne pouvait décidément pas être absent. Le genre de soirée où ils réussissaient à tous se réunir.

Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, il sentit son cœur se réchauffer, l'ambiance était déjà chaleureuse et les rires fusaient sans mal.

\- Tu es en retard dans ton propre bar, Black !

\- La ferme, Chester ! On n'a pas tous le loisir d'être de simples fonctionnaires avec des horaires de bureau !

William lui fit un sourire dédaigneux mais l'accolade qui suivit montrait clairement l'amitié qui les liait.

\- Alors, ça fait quoi d'être le justicier de ces dames ?

\- Je m'attendais à me sentir important et je suis juste un type avec un insigne.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu ne ressens pas le plaisir de l'uniforme ?!

William se tourna vers la jeune femme qui venait de parler. Il l'observa avec tendresse. Lily Evans avait ses lèvres étirées en un immense sourire. Elle portait une robe verte qui faisait honneur à ses beaux yeux émeraude.

\- Absolument pas.

\- C'est parce qu'il a eu le temps de s'y faire en devenant préfet-en-chef.

\- Tu es toujours déçu qu'il t'ait piqué ce poste, James, avança Rebecca.

James Potter grogna mais souriait aussi.

\- Normalement, ça aurait du être moi et Lily pour montrer à tous à quel point notre couple était la perfection même.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Techniquement, le couple le plus parfait est quand même celui de Cassie et Rebecca, fit une voix froide derrière lui.

Sirius lâcha William pour enlacer la taille de son petit-ami. Severus déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue et s'écarta doucement.

\- Je vois, fit James. C'est une mutinerie !

\- Il n'y en a pas si tu n'es pas capitaine.

\- Je ne le suis pas encore mais d'ici deux ans, ce poste sera à moi !

Tout le monde rigola avant de retourner vers la table qui avait été dressée pour eux. Sirius fronça les sourcils.

\- Remus et Migale ne sont pas encore là ?

\- Ils arrivent en voiture. Dans son état, ce n'est pas bon de venir par la cheminée ou en transplanant.

Tout d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Remus tout sourire.

\- Tiens, quand on parle du loup ! s'écria James.

Le brun cessa de sourire.

\- On en voit la queue, poursuivit une voix derrière Remus.

\- Migale !

La jeune femme poussa son homme et fut accueillie par des acclamations de la part de James et Sirius. Remus passa une main derrière son dos puis tira une chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir à son aise. Enfin, il s'installa à coté d'elle et posa une main sur son ventre arrondi.

Lily regarda la jeune femme les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

\- Oh, j'ai tellement hâte de le voir naître, ce petit loup !

\- Moi aussi, souffla Migale, il m'épuise.

\- Pourtant tu as bonne mine, fit Cassie.

\- Merci beaucoup !

\- Tu m'expliques pourquoi quand moi je te le dis, tu ne me crois pas ? fit Remus.

\- Je te crois, j'aime juste t'entendre le répéter encore et encore.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et Migale pouffa avant de réclamer un baiser qu'il ne rechigna pas à lui donner.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais…j'ai une faim de loup.

Un nouvel éclat de rire parcourut le groupe et très vite, les plats commencèrent à défiler.

 **OoooooooooOoooooooooO**

\- Non, ce que je suis en train de dire, c'est que je ne comprends pas. Tu as passé toutes tes vacances à te plaindre des enfants et pourtant, tu t'obstines à vouloir devenir professeur.

Severus soupira.

\- Pourquoi tu ne tiens pas le même discours pour Remus ?

\- Parce que lui je peux comprendre. Mais tu as dit que tu détestais les enfants.

\- Il peut les détester mais être un bon professeur, fit Lily.

\- Du moment qu'il ne devient pas un tortionnaire... Je te préviens, Severus : si j'apprends que tu es injuste avec mon bébé, je te tue.

Severus grimaça sous la menace de Migale.

\- Je n'oserais pas, tu m'as battu une fois _;_ c'est amplement suffisant.

\- Moi, ce que je n'arrive pas à croire, dit Sirius, c'est votre lubie de vous enfoncer dans de nouvelles années d'études. Poudlard ne vous a pas vaccinés ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas tous des flemmards comme toi !

\- Pourtant, ouvrir un bar c'est tellement typique de toi... ajouta William.

\- D'un autre côté, ça fait de nous un groupe complet. Deux futurs professeurs, une future médicomage, une voyante, trois membres du ministère et deux hum… personnes qui n'en font qu'à leurs têtes.

James et Sirius grognèrent.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal à être joueur de Quidditch professionnel ! Pensez aux places gratuites que je pourrais vous obtenir !

\- Ne vous plaignez pas de mon bar, ça fait un quartier général adéquat !

Le silence se fit et tous se plongèrent dans une intense réflexion.

\- Ce n'est pas uniquement pour les enfants, fit Severus au bout d'un moment. Maintenant que Lucius Malfoy tient la direction du comité d'éducation entre ses mains , Dumbledore va commencer à être pris au piège. Il faut au moins pouvoir soutenir ses forces à l'intérieur de Poudlard.

\- Alors Lucius Malfoy est bien dans le collimateur de Dumbledore... grinça James.

\- C'est évident ! Abraxas Malfoy est le plus vindicatif au Magenmagot et tout porte à croire que son fils, aussi discret soit-il, finira bien par dévoiler ses véritables pensées _;_ du moins, c'est ce que Maugrey pense, fit William.

\- Pourtant, ils ont de moins en moins la main mise sur le ministère, tenta Migale.

\- Certes, ça devient difficile pour eux, mais ils ont encore des ressources. Beaucoup de Serpentard sont toujours portés disparus et on ne sait pas ce qu'ils trafiquent. Quant aux autres, ils ont tous un poste bien placé au ministère, sans parler de ceux dont on ne sait rien, dit Rebecca.

\- Quelle piste les aurors envisagent-ils ? demanda Sirius.

William reprit sa mine sombre et croisa les doigts sous son menton.

\- Surveiller Lucius ne nous mène pas à grand-chose. Il est trop propre sur lui. Abraxas est aussi parano qu'il est fou. Maugrey préfère se concentrer sur les membres les plus obscurs, ceux qui n'ont pas vraiment de place dans la société et qui sont plus à même à revendiquer des choses avec violence.

\- Je suppose que la famille Black fait partie de ceux là ?

\- Tu supposes bien. Ceux qui inquiètent le plus restent Bellatrix Lestrange et sa belle-famille. Vu la façon dont ils ont répudié Andromeda Black pour être tombée enceinte d'Edward Tonks, tout porte à croire qu'ils sont plus dangereux que ce que l'on peut croire.

\- Et..., hésita Sirius, pour mon frère ?

\- Toujours porté disparu. Tes parents ne veulent rien dire et ne s'inquiètent pas plus que ça. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils savent très bien où il est, mais on ne peut rien faire avec des suppositions. Le plus inquiétant, en vérité, est la vague de crimes qui s'abat sur l'Angleterre.

\- Des meurtres sorciers ?!

\- Des victimes moldues, fit William.

\- Le Magenmagot ne peut pas tirer de conclusions hâtives, c'est une impasse. William pense que certains crimes sont liés, que c'est une sorte de rite de passage.

Ils regardèrent tous Cassie et William avec horreur.

\- Si Dumbledore nous met dans la confidence, ce n'est pas pour rien. Il pressent que les « mangemorts » perdent patience. Ceux qui ne se cachent pas dans les hautes sphères vont commencer à bouger. Ils ont tenté de faire ça avec diplomatie et ça va devenir difficile. C'est ce que pense la plupart des aurors aussi.

De nouveau le silence.

\- Qu'en est-il d'Harry ?

William leva brusquement la tête. C'était James qui venait de parler. Il sentit la main de Lily se crisper contre son bras.

\- Je ne l'oublie pas, dit-il d'un ton ferme.

\- Personne ne le fait ici, dit Severus.

William amena sa main contre son front mais n'ajouta rien. Un accord silencieux poussa le groupe à changer de sujet. Le repas s'éternisa sur des blagues, des remarques ironiques et des discussions amicalement disputées. C'était une autre habitude qu'ils avaient tous prise : pouvoir se regrouper tous ensemble au moins une fois par mois.

Ils s'y tenaient tous. Il y avait aussi les réunions avec Dumbledore mais pour une raison évidente, ils évitaient de se retrouver tous en même temps avec le directeur. En dehors de ça, ils se voyaient tous plus ou moins séparément.

Severus et Lily travaillaient sans relâche sur un meilleur remède pour les loups-garous, ce qui avait poussé la jeune femme à se tourner vers la médicomagie. Severus fréquentait plus souvent Remus à l'académie sorcière, tout deux étudiant au mieux pour être professeur. Remus réussissait de mieux en mieux à cacher ses déboires de loups grâce au soutien de ses amis et de Migale.

Même si le brun avait eu du mal à l'avouer, il avait eu extrêmement peur de cette grossesse, mais tout le monde lui avait assuré que quoiqu'il arrivait, ils seraient là pour eux et Remus avait fini par y croire et espérer. Au final, il avait hâte d'être père.

William et Cassie, eux, se voyaient presque tous les jours et ne cessaient pas leurs entretiens. Avec Rebecca, ils étaient les trois seules personnes à travailler au ministère. Rebecca avait réussi à entrer sans mal au ministère de la justice magique et travaillait au barreau avec l'espoir d'être une avocate respectée.

Quant à James Potter, il avait trouvé un poste de poursuiveur chez les Faucons de Falmouth. Même s'il était souvent en déplacement, il trouvait largement le temps de passer du temps avec Sirius.

En somme, ils étaient un groupe d'amis plus que soudé, auquel il manquait uniquement une personne.

Minuit sonna, prétextant les premiers départs. Cassie et Rebecca furent les premiers à quitter le bar, suivis de Remus et Migale. Sirius offrit un dernier verre à ceux restant.

Ils n'étaient plus que cinq à table et un silence pesant s'était de nouveau présenté à eux et aucun ne semblait vouloir le rompre. Parce qu'ils savaient quel sujet hanterait cette nuit.

\- Je suis persuadé, commença Severus, que Dumbledore en sait plus qu'il ne veut bien le dire.

\- C'est évident ! s'insurgea James.

\- On a passé toute notre dernière année à Poudlard à le harceler de questions sans qu'il ne daigne nous dire quoique ce soit. S'il avait vraiment voulu nous avouer quelque chose, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps !

\- Peut-être qu'il le veut, poursuivit William. Peut-être qu'il le veut mais qu'il ne peut pas.

Lily but son verre d'une traite.

\- Est-ce que tu crois qu'il a encore un lien avec Harry ?

\- Franchement, je n'en sais rien.

\- Tu vas le chercher ? demanda Sirius.

William l'observa avec un sourire fatigué. L'ancien Gryffondor se dit que William avait toujours l'air fatigué. Il avait remplacé sa nonchalance par une sourde détermination et ça lui donnait l'aspect d'un garçon écrasé par le travail. Il ne se remettait pas du départ d'Harry et à bien regarder toutes les personnes autour de la table, personne ne s'en remettait.

Lily était devenue plus nerveuse, plus inquiète. James avait confié à Sirius que parfois, lorsqu'il partait disputer un match en dehors de leur stade, elle ne dormait pas de la nuit. Il savait que Remus tenait le coup parce que Migale était en un sens beaucoup plus forte qu'eux et qu'elle ne cessait de répéter que tout allait bien pour Harry pour le moment. Elle avait cessé d'ajouter « pour le moment » quand elle avait vu que ça n'aidait pas tant que ça. Cassie et Rebecca avaient décidé que si le seul moyen de le faire revenir était d'offrir à la société sorcière un monde plus juste, ils s'y emploieraient à merveille. James, lui, avait préféré passer par des sous-entendus. A chaque fois qu'on l'interviewait ou qu'on lui demandait ce qui l'inspirait, il mettait un point d'honneur à rendre hommage à un Serpentard extrêmement doué qui lui avait donné du fil à retordre à Poudlard. Il espérait secrètement que peu importe l'endroit où Harry était, il avait accès à un journal et qu'il pouvait voir que ses amis pensaient toujours à lui.

Quant à Severus...

Sirius tourna la tête vers l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Le brun n'avait plus jamais laissé pousser ses cheveux il les gardait coupés très court de la même façon que le faisait Harry. Il s'était mis à travailler d'arrache-pied pour sauvegarder tout ce qu'il avait entrepris du temps où son meilleur ami était là. Il avait décidé de ne plus dormir dans leur chambre tant qu'Harry ne rentrerait pas chez eux. Sirius s'était plié sans mal à toutes ses exigences. Si le visage de William s'était fait plus dur au fil des années, celui de Severus souffrait aussi de cette même gravité. Sirius n'avait aucun mal à comprendre le sentiment d'abandon qu'ils ressentaient. Quand la peine de voir son petit ami, resté assis sur leur lit à serrer contre lui un des pulls des Evans, était trop forte. Il imaginait ce qu'aurait été sa vie si c'était James qui avait disparu et la douleur qu'il ressentait à ce moment là était telle qu'il avait du mal à ne pas rejoindre Severus pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Il avait cessé de croire que Regulus lui reviendrait, mais il croyait dur comme fer qu'Harry le ferait et peut-être qu'en fait… Le blond était parti pour veiller sur son frère.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis devenu auror.

Sirius redressa la tête et rigola doucement.

\- Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas pour protéger la veuve et l'orphelin ?

\- Les questions politiques ne m'ont jamais intéressé mais si ça a un lien avec Harry, je n'ai pas l'intention de passer à côté.

\- Tu veux dire que tu fais ça uniquement pour lui ? demanda Lily.

\- A priori, je le fais aussi pour moi. En devenant auror, j'ai plus de possibilités pour fouiller les dossiers du ministère, pour poser des questions en toute impunité. Poursuivre des sorciers aux mœurs discutables est juste la partie embêtante de ce travail... Mais je suis un garçon plutôt efficace.

James, Sirius et Lily étaient abasourdis mais William continua sur sa lancée.

\- Mon objectif a toujours été Harry, ne vous méprenez pas sur mes intentions. J'ai juste choisi le moyen qui me permettrait de le chercher plus facilement. Après, si effectivement toute l'histoire sur Voldemort s'avère être vraie et que je trouve aussi l'assassin des parents d'Harry avant lui, je ne vais pas me priver pour exercer correctement mes fonctions.

\- Comment peux-tu penser comme ça ? Voldemort représente un danger pour tout le monde ! Tu ne peux pas juste voir ça comme un élément perturbateur à ton bonheur ! s'offusqua James.

\- Et c'est pourtant le cas –toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Severus- nous ne sommes pas braves ni courageux comme vous. On aura beau dire ce qu'on voudra, le choixpeau ne se trompe peut-être pas. Les Serpentard ne sont pas connus pour leur bravoure mais pour leur ambition. Harry est à nos yeux plus important que le reste des sorciers.

\- Severus ! cria Lily.

Mais elle ne dit rien de plus, parce qu'elle savait que c'était plus ou moins ce qu'ils pensaient tous. Harry avait laissé un vide entre eux, trop douloureux pour ne pas être comblé par autre chose. William et Severus avaient juste plus de facilité à se montrer égoïstes, ils n'en avaient pas honte.

\- C'est comme si tu devais choisir entre sauver un enfant et sauver un ami, dit William. En ce qui me concerne, je sauverais mon ami même si ce dernier se met à me haïr pour mon geste. Et d'une certaine façon, je pense que c'est ce qu'a fait Harry.

Ils acquiescèrent tous en silence. Les paroles de William étaient trop criantes de vérité pour qu'ils le fustigent de ne se soucier que d'une seule personne. William avait en partie raison. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'Harry avait choisi de sauver autant l'ami que l'enfant.

 **OoooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Si dans ses souvenirs, partagés par Voldemort, le manoir des Jedusor n'était pas un exemple de beauté, Harry devait reconnaître qu'il avait à cette période du passé plus de classe et de prestige que lors du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir flatté ou inquiet d'être l'un des seul à pouvoir y résider comme bon lui semblait. La porte du manoir, en dépit des nombreuses protections, lui était toujours ouverte. Bellatrix Lestrange n'y avait même pas ses quartiers et si certaines réunions sensibles avaient lieu ici, aucun mangemort n'y restait longtemps. Cela dit, tous se sentaient privilégiés d'y poser les pieds.

Harry avait une chambre, un salon et une salle de bain privés. Il ne s'aventurait jamais au-delà de ses propres quartiers et Voldemort lui laissait un accès restreint à la bibliothèque. Il ne pouvait consulter les livres que quand ce dernier était là.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange d'être un invité choyé dans la demeure de l'homme qui avait gâché sa vie et qui continuait à le faire. Harry évitait le plus possible d'y résider, il restait le plus souvent dormir au manoir Malfoy quand sa présence était requise en Angleterre et le reste du temps, il essayait le plus possible de vivre sur l'île de Drear.

Mais Voldemort était un hôte exigeant. Bien plus exigeant que ce qu'Harry avait cru.

Il avait d'abord pensé qu'il ne serait appelé qu'occasionnellement, que Voldemort lui donnerait des tâches ingrates et le laisserait de côté tout en le surveillant de près. Harry avait juste sous-estimé l'attraction qu'il faisait naître chez le mage noir. Il aurait du s'en douter mais son esprit avait eu du mal à faire abstraction du fait que la seule chose que Voldemort voulait, c'était qu'il meurt.

Il avait du se faire à l'idée que dans cette vie là, il avait éveillé un intérêt plus que malsain pour le Lord. Que le piège qu'il tissait se trouvait dans une cage exiguë et habitée par un monstre plus affamé que lui. Il était certes libre d'aller où bon lui semblait mais il était tenu par la marque et ce pacte monstrueux qui lui permettait de garder un œil sur la seule personne qui pour le moment méritait toute son attention.

Harry s'était fait son propre compte à rebours et tant que certaines dates n'étaient pas passées, il ferait profil bas et agirait en secret. Il souffrirait en silence, jusqu'à ce que son heure vienne.

 **OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

\- Comment se porte notre ami Lucius ?

\- Vous ne le savez pas ?

\- Bien sûr que je le sais, Harry. Est-ce que ses inquiétudes sont fondées ?

Harry tiqua nerveusement mais continua à s'approcher du fauteuil où se trouvait Voldemort. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de lui, c'était un sentiment qui ne l'étreignait jamais quand il était en sa présence. Il ressentait de la colère, parfois du dégoût, une haine farouche dans les pires moments et avec le temps, un autre sentiment s'était mêlé à ce maelstrom d'émotions. Harry ressentait pour Voldemort une sorte de pitié.

Il lui avait fallu du temps pour s'en rendre compte et il était presque sûr que c'était ce genre de sentiment qui parfois étreignait le cœur de Dumbledore. Vivre à proximité de son véritable meilleur ennemi rendait les choses difficiles et simples en même temps. Harry avait ses souvenirs pour comprendre certains aspects de la personnalité de Voldemort et il avait eu deux ans pour en découvrir de nouveau.

C'était un homme rongé par la colère autant que lui, sûrement. Mais c'était aussi un érudit : il était intelligent, savait parler et Harry avait, au fil des mois, récupéré quelques unes de ses mimiques. Il avait passé plus de temps à l'observer à essayer de savoir s'il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen de détourner Voldemort de ses projets. Mais Voldemort considérait le monde d'une manière bien différente de la sienne. Il ne ressentait rien pour personne, il faisait semblant. L'amitié, l'amour, la tendresse étaient des choses abstraites et sans aucune signification pour lui.

Mais la colère, l'envie et la jalousie étaient ce qui semblait le plus faire battre son cœur. Harry avait compris que Voldemort ne le voyait pas comme le reste de ses mangemorts. Il n'était pas considéré comme une main d'œuvre serviable mais plus comme un objet précieux.

Harry était presque sûr qu'aux yeux de Voldemort, il était juste une possession.

\- Si c'est le cas, ça ne me concerne toujours pas.

Harry vit l'homme se lever et commencer à faire les cent pas devant la cheminée, très lentement. Le blond était toujours impressionné par sa prestance, son calme. Il était impressionné et révolté, aussi. Ce Voldemort là avançait comme si rien ne pouvait le contrarier. Alors qu'avant, le simple fait qu'Harry déjoue ses plans étaient une source de rage et de colère intenses. Peut-être que la mort l'avait rendu plus tendu, plus alerte et que chaque défaite le rapprochait inexorablement de la chose qui l'effrayait le plus.

Alors qu'aujourd'hui, Voldemort n'avait peur de rien. Il n'avait pas peur d'échouer, il n'avait pas peur de mourir. Son arrogance était à son paroxysme.

\- Oh oui, Harry, rien ne te concerne, jamais. Tu pourrais être tellement plus qu'un petit voleur...

\- Pourtant, ça vous arrange bien que je le sois.

Il vit Voldemort rire silencieusement.

\- Oui, ça m'arrange bien. As-tu quelque chose pour moi ?

Harry serra les dents. Il s'avança vers la table et sortit de son manteau une petite fiole contenant un liquide opaque et carmin. Il la posa sur le meuble et resta debout à la fixer.

\- Raconte-moi comment tu te l'es procurée.

\- Contrairement aux idées reçues, je ne suis pas allé bien loin. A Paris, en vérité. On y trouve une fontaine appelée Fontaine des innocents.

\- Était-elle protégée ?

\- Pas à proprement parler. Il n'y avait pas de garde, pas de squelette prêt à fendre mon crâne. C'était juste de l'eau, de l'eau noire et profonde. Sans aucune lumière. Il fallait juste savoir où aller.

Harry frissonna en se souvenant de la façon dont il avait pu s'emparer de la fiole. Il s'était plongé dans l'eau, plus trouble qu'une eau normale. Il avait nagé parmi des os et des cadavres et…

\- … Un alligator.

\- Un alligator ? s'étonna Voldemort.

\- Oui.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Ce n'est qu'en sortant que j'ai compris que l'eau n'était pas totalement de l'eau. Mais aussi du sang, -il agita la main en direction de la fiole- mais la voilà. Les dernières gouttes de sang d'un vampire originel. Savourez-le.

Voldemort s'empara de la fiole et la leva au niveau de ses yeux puis un sourire étira son visage. Harry le regarda faire, l'homme retourna vers la cheminée et ouvrit le calice. Il huma l'odeur et le blond grimaça. Puis Voldemort versa le sang dans la cheminée et y jeta la fiole. Harry écarquilla les yeux et se jeta vers le feu mais le Lord l'arrêta en attrapant son bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend !? N'était-ce pas ce que vous vouliez !? Vous auriez pu devenir plus puissant encore !?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça. J'ai besoin que tu trouves un autres moyen, Harry.

Harry se dégagea de la poigne de Voldemort.

\- C'était le meilleur moyen ! L'immortalité d'un vampire, sa puissance et sa force et votre magie conservée !

\- Les sorciers qui deviennent des vampires perdent leur magie.

\- Non ! Pas si vous êtes un sang-pur ! Si votre…

Mais Harry ne termina pas sa phrase, la main de Voldemort venait de le gifler. Il recula, choqué. Choc qui ne dura que quelques secondes. Il se surprit à savourer ce petit écart, cette parcelle de faiblesse chez Voldemort. Harry savait déjà qu'il n'aurait jamais pu boire la fiole, il avait tout de même cru que Voldemort serait un peu naïf. Mais voir le Lord perdre sa composition était tout aussi jouissif. Certes, le mage ne dirait jamais qu'il était un sang-mêlé mais cette claque était une preuve suffisante. Maintenant, Voldemort savait qu'il savait.

Harry venait de comprendre pourquoi il détruisait ce sang. Tombé entre les mains d'Abraxas ou des Lestrange, c'était ouvrir la porte à des perspectives peu alléchantes. De cette façon, il s'assurait de n'avoir personne entre les pattes.

Voldemort plissa les yeux.

\- Jusqu'à présent, tu ne m'as rien ramené de concret, Harry.

\- Je vous ai ramené plein de choses et vous avez tout refusé. Vous avez refusé le livre des morts égyptiens !

Voldemort partit dans un rire. Harry frotta sa joue. Il avait failli mourir en ramenant ce livre, de tous les vols, c'était sûrement le pire et celui qui lui avait le plus coûté. Mais le Lord avait balayé ce cadeau d'un geste de la main. Pour ouvrir le livre, il lui avait fallu l'œil d'Horus et Harry était reparti en expédition. Ce qu'il avait affronté, il préférait l'oublier, mais ce n'était pas juste les questions dérangeantes d'un sphinx, ça avait été bien plus que ça. Pourtant, le secret de l'immortalité égyptienne n'avait pas trouvé preneur chez le mage noir.

En effet, ce dernier avait constaté avec colère qu'il fallait offrir un cœur pur pour invoquer Anubis et demander la vie éternelle. En plus de cela, il fallait aussi une foi inébranlable. Voldemort n'avait ni le cœur pur, ni la foi.

Parce que la quête d'Harry était simple, en réalité. Le Lord usait de ses dons dans l'unique but de lui trouver de quoi être immortel. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était ne jamais affronter la mort et Harry était celui qui devait trouver des solutions... Et il en avait trouvé, comme plein d'hommes avant lui sûrement. Mais rien qui ne correspondait aux véritables envies de Lord Voldemort.

Il était d'abord parti en quête du peintre Basil Harward qui avait dressé le portrait de Dorian Grey. Loin d'être mort, Harry avait trouvé l'homme bien vivant mais ce dernier, bien que sorcier, avait choisi une autre alternative que la mort. Pour expier ses fautes d'avoir enfermé l'âme de son ami dans un tableau, il s'était crevé les yeux et avait coupé trois doigts à chacune de ses mains, pour ne plus voir et ne plus peindre.

Après ça, il avait entrepris de chercher des choses plus extraordinaires encore. Au prix de nombreuses semaines de voyage, il avait fini par retrouver la trace de la fontaine de Jouvence... Pour ne trouver que du bitume et une ville au Honduras. Partir si loin pour ne revenir avec presque rien... Il était rentré en Europe et plutôt que de revenir les mains vides, il s'était démené pour éviter la colère de Voldemort qui, même si elle ne durait pas longtemps, n'était jamais plaisante.

Il retrouva la trace d'un homme qui avait parcouru le même chemin que lui sur le nouveau continent d'une manière plutôt étrange : l'homme qui partageait la chambre à ses côtés dans le bateau qui l'avait ramené au pays se nommait Hernan Cortes. Ça aurait pu ne jamais lui dire quelque chose. Il aurait très bien pu lire ce nom et ne jamais se soucier de qui était cet homme. Mais Harry, pour se rendre crédible, avait d'un œil distrait lu tout un tas de livres sur les États-Unis, juste au cas où on se mettrait à lui poser trop de questions.

Hernan Cortes était un conquistador Espagnol qui avait vécu durant les années 1500. A priori, avait pensé Harry, cet homme aurait du être mort. Et peut-être bien que ça aurait pu juste être une coïncidence mais Harry avait poussé le vice et suivi l'homme pour découvrir que ce dernier avait touché au but.

Il avait trouvé l'eau et en avait ramené une quantité impressionnante en Espagne, assez pour vivre plus de quatre-cent ans sans encombre et peut-être avait-il fait le voyage comme Harry pour voir si la source était toujours existante. Harry ne l'aurait jamais su, ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'était qu'il avait condamné l'homme à finir sa vie en lui volant la dernière bouteille.

Elle ne rendait pas immortelle à proprement parler, elle ne faisait que rajeunir et soigner les maladies. Harry s'était permis d'en prendre quelques gouttes et les avait cachées sur son île. Il avait dans l'espoir de pouvoir la confier à Severus un jour et peut-être trouver un remède pour Syracuse. Le reste, il l'avait donné à Voldemort. Mais la dernière bouteille lui permettait au mieux de lui retirer quatre-vingt années. Le mage noir, âgé alors de cinquante-et-un ans, en bu une partie et retrouva les traits de l'homme qu'il avait été à l'âge de ses vingt ans. Ce changement de physique avait tellement impressionné les mangemorts qu'ils étaient devenus presque fous et leur espoir avait ardemment redoublé. Certes, il était de nouveau jeune, de nouveau beau, mais la mort le guettait toujours.

Et ses yeux étaient toujours rouges.

Harry continua à regarder Voldemort avec colère et ce dernier se tourna vers lui. Il attrapa sa mâchoire entre ses doigts avec force.

\- Tu me détestes, Harry ? Comme c'est drôle, n'est-ce pas ? Je devrais te tuer, tu es le seul à me regarder avec ce regard… Non, ne baisse pas les yeux, Harry. Toi au moins, tu es sincère. Tu n'es pas un hypocrite et tu sais ce que je suis. Malgré ta haine, tu continues à m'amener de quoi être plus puissant. Pourquoi restes-tu Harry ?

Harry braqua ses yeux dans ceux de Voldemort en serrant les lèvres puis cessa de se battre et se contenta de le fixer avec une sorte de résignation. Il resté parce qu'il avait besoin de la confiance de Voldemort. Il avait besoin de garder un œil sur lui, de surveiller ses faits et gestes, de s'assurer que la prophétie ne tomberait pas dans son oreille. Il avait besoin de sa confiance pour que le mage noir lui confie un horcruxes, comme il confierait un jour le journal à Lucius et la coupe à Bellatrix. Il avait besoin de savoir ou se trouvait chaque morceau de son âme pour les détruire et récupérer sa vie.

\- Vous savez très bien pourquoi je reste.

\- Regulus… Ce cher Regulus. Comment crois-tu qu'il réagira quand il saura ce qu'est devenu son précieux petit chat ?

\- Qu'est ce que vous en avez fait ?!

\- Rien que tu n'aies besoin de savoir pour le moment. Je me demande pourquoi ce garçon t'importe autant... Qu'est ce qui t'attire chez lui ? Il n'est pas très puissant, ni débrouillard. Il se plie juste à la volonté de ses parents. Alors, dis-moi ce qu'il possède.

\- Rien que vous n'ayez besoin de savoir.

Les doigts de Voldemort se serrèrent plus douloureusement sur son menton. Ils se toisèrent tous les deux du regards puis Harry desserra les dents.

La bouche de Voldemort se colla violemment à la sienne. Harry grogna mais le bruit s'étouffa dans sa gorge. L'homme plaqua avec force son corps contre celui du blond et Harry ne put que se tenir à sa robe pour ne pas tomber, mais ça ne dura pas : Voldemort le poussa et le fit basculer sur le canapé. Il quitta sa bouche pour dévorer son cou et le mordit. Harry pinça les lèvres et bougea pour se dégager du corps de Voldemort.

Il savait que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Que ça ne l'était plus. Il finissait toujours par avoir ce qu'il voulait.

Le mage noir prit ses poignets et les remonta au dessus de sa tête. Harry ferma les yeux alors que la main de l'homme plongeait à l'intérieur de son pantalon.

Oh, comme il détestait son corps de réagir comme il le faisait... Il serra ses paupières avec force, imprimant des cercles jaunes dans son esprit. Repoussant la sensation de fraîcheur due à sa nouvelle nudité. Ignorant que ses jambes se faisaient écarter.

Mais comme d'habitude, il était incapable de retenir un râle rauque quand Voldemort s'enfonçait en lui. Il était incapable de ne pas savourer les caresses que lui prodiguait le frottement de son sexe contre le ventre du Lord. Il savait que s'il ouvrait les yeux, il n'aurait pas résisté à l'envie de l'enlacer.

Harry avait vécu ses premières fois avec horreur et dégoût. La première fois que Voldemort l'avait pris, c'était à même le sol dans le manoir des Malfoy. Il en avait vomi durant des jours et son corps avait gardé la trace de profondes marques rouges dues aux frottements intenses d'une éponge sur sa peau. Ça n'avait pas empêché Voldemort de le reprendre.

Voldemort n'était pas un homme doux _;_ il n'était pas patient non plus. C'était bestial, animal, il se fichait des gémissements d'Harry, il se fichait de ses coups de poings et de ses coups de griffes. Il se fichait du sang et de la douleur d'Harry.

Mais Harry s'était rendu compte qu'il ne se fichait pas du fait qu'Harry ne pleure jamais, il ne se fichait pas du fait qu'Harry cessait parfois de se débattre. Il se fichait encore moins du fait qu'Harry, au bout d'un an, se mette à bander. D'une certaine façon, il devait apprécier que le corps du blond soit réactif. Mais il ne changea pas ses habitudes pour autant.

Harry ne savait jamais vraiment comment vivre ces moments là. Au début, c'était des viols. Il le savait, il n'était pas bête. Il n'avait pas voulu ça.

A présent... Il se sentait comme un garçon gardant un secret diabolique. Voldemort avait-il une fois dans sa vie été aussi proche physiquement de quelqu'un ? Après tout, ils avaient partagé un corps, partagé leurs esprits, c'était sûrement la suite logique. Pour Harry, l'ironie de la situation prenait le pas sur la douleur. Douleur qu'il avait appris à repousser.

Dans ces moments là, il sentait que son esprit se débattait pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie et ce qui le faisait tenir était sûrement le fait que Voldemort avait fini par être mesuré dans ses gestes. Qu'il entendait des soupirs et qu'il savait que ce dernier prenait du plaisir.

Il y avait quelque chose d'inquiétant et de malsain de se satisfaire du fait que son corps donnait du plaisir à Voldemort. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans le fait qu'Harry soit le seul à faire naître autre chose que du mépris sur le visage de Voldemort.

Le plaisir était la seule sensation et le sentiment qu'il pouvait sûrement ressentir réellement _;_ Voldemort ne connaissait pas l'amour, il ne le connaîtrait probablement jamais. Et dans ces moments là, les mots de Dumbledore résonnaient douloureusement à ses oreilles.

Si Harry supportait tout ça, c'était par pitié. Il avait pitié de Voldemort et de ce que sa vie était devenue et il se sentait proche de lui, parce qu'il aurait pu devenir comme ça aussi.

Il n'y avait pas d'amour. Il était une possession. Il était un objet précieux. Il était un horcruxe et s'il ne conservait plus vraiment l'âme de Voldemort, il possédait à présent autre chose.

Il fallait encore un peu de temps. Et de la confiance. Ensuite, tout ça ne serait plus qu'un vilain cauchemar.

Voldemort imprima deux coups secs en lui et Harry feula. Il sentit une main agripper sa hanche et il s'autorisa à ouvrir les yeux. Il le regretta presque aussitôt. Le mage noir le regardait. Il avait les yeux ouverts, la bouche serrée et le regardait droit dans les yeux.

Harry décida de soutenir son regard et les allers et retours en lui se firent plus durs, plus violents. Harry ouvrit la bouche de nouveau, incapable de contenir les râles de plaisir, parce que le membre de Voldemort frappait sans relâche sa prostate.

L'homme lâcha ses poignets et Harry agrippa ses épaules avec force et bascula la tête en arrière. Les deux mains de Voldemort emprisonnaient ses hanches et il s'enfonçait toujours en lui puissamment.

Il ferma les yeux et éjacula sans même être touché et il entendit nettement le rire de Voldemort. Se moquait-il de lui ? Ou était-ce juste un rire victorieux ? Il ne le savait pas, il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il voulait juste que le sorcier quitte son corps et s'éloigne de lui... Ce qu'il fit. Il n'y avait pas de cri d'extase, juste des doigts se serrant plus fortement sur ses hanches, juste la sensation d'être rempli puis vidé et ensuite le froid. Harry rouvrit les yeux quand le mage noir se détacha de lui. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de retirer ses vêtements.

Le blond récupéra rapidement son pantalon.

\- Je suis surpris. Tu t'es préparé, n'est-ce pas ? Tu te prépares toujours à présent… Cela fait-il de moi un monstre ?

Harry pinça les lèvres mais Voldemort ne le regardait plus.

\- Vous n'êtes pas un exemple de tendresse.

\- Oh, il faudrait que je sois plus doux ? Je crois au contraire que tu n'aimerais pas ça, Harry. Que je fasse semblant.

\- Peu importe ce que j'aime, de toute façon vous prenez ce que vous voulez.

Il réajusta son pantalon et se leva, faisant un effort incroyable pour calmer les tremblements dans ses jambes et ignorer la douleur aux creux de ses reins. Le mage noir tourna la tête vers Harry et lui sourit. Le blond frissonna parce que l'homme devant lui avait l'air normal, presque sincère. En fait, il l'était sûrement avec lui. Harry savait en effet ce qu'il était.

C'était presque comme s'il ne venait pas d'user de son corps ou de jeter le fruit de ses recherches au feu. C'était presque comme si le Voldemort qu'il connaissait n'avait jamais existé. Du moins, il n'existait pas encore et Harry devait vivre avec cet homme qu'il connaissait sans connaître.

\- Oui, Harry, je prends ce que je veux. Et tu es à moi. Maintenant, sors d'ici.

Le blond n'ajouta rien et sortit de la chambre sans un regard pour lui.

 **OooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Les réunions organisées par les mangemorts étaient toujours une véritable épopée. Elles avaient toujours lieu dans des manoirs différents. Chez les Malfoy, les Lestrange, les Macnair ou encore chez les Nott. Seuls ceux possédant la marque pouvaient se rendre chez Voldemort. Mais ceux qui ne l'avaient pas ou pas encore pouvaient participer à celles organisées chez les subordonnés du mage noir.

Les Lestrange avaient cessé de le faire chez eux car ils se savaient surveillés. Beaucoup d'entre eux l'étaient, en vérité principalement ceux dont les activités étaient inconnues du ministère. D'autres, comme Regulus ou Pettigrow qui avaient disparu de la circulation, étaient ceux qui devaient faire le plus attention. Les seuls qui n'étaient pas inquiets étaient ceux qui travaillaient au ministère et savaient ce qu'il en était de la surveillance des aurors.

Aussi, lorsque la réunion, qui cette fois-ci avait lieu chez Malfoy, débuta, le sujet de discussion ne fut pas difficile à deviner.

Harry, qui était arrivé en même temps que Voldemort, se posa dans un coin de la pièce. Comme il ne participait pas aux réunions, il n'avait pas le droit de s'asseoir à la grande table. Il ne s'en offusquait pas, il s'asseyait sur une chaise à part et ne bougeait plus tant que le Lord ne se levait pas.

Il vit cependant les regards inquiets de Regulus et ceux amicaux de Lucius. Il ne fit aucun signe dans leurs directions, se contentant de croiser les bras et d'agir comme un fantôme.

\- Ces aurors sont une plaie ! tonna Rodolphus Lestrange. On ne peut pas faire un pas sans être suivis !

\- Je suis d'accord, fit Selwyn. Pourquoi aucun de nous n'est en mesure d'infiltrer le département de la justice ?

\- Parce que Corgan y a déjà placé ses amis et qu'il tient ça d'une main de fer, aidé par Dumbledore et Elphias Dodge. Et ce n'est pas suffisant d'avoir uniquement le fils de Croupton de notre côté.

\- La ferme, Travers ! fit Barty Junior. Mon père est loin d'être un imbécile et je ne peux rien faire. Son poste est tout aussi surveillé. Les aurors ont des directives à part, ils dépendent peut-être du ministère de la magie mais beaucoup évitent de mettre leur nez dans leurs affaires. Au moins, j'ai encore le droit d'avoir quelques histoires avant de dormir.

\- Ce qu'il faudrait, fit Lucius, c'est remettre leur travail en cause.

Sous son masque, Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Voldemort n'avait pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois et il se tourna vers Harry avec un petit sourire.

C'était quelque chose qu'il lui avait dit juste avant qu'il ne parte.

 _« Je n'ai besoin de rien faire, Harry, ils se débrouillent tous_ _seuls_ _pour vouloir détruire. Je ne fais que rajouter un peu de poudre mais ce sont eux qui enflamment le monde. »_

\- C'est une idée, dit Voldemort. Le ministère a une trop grande confiance envers les aurors, montrer qu'ils ne sont pas aussi forts que ce qui est dit serait un début prometteur. De cette façon, il se pourrait qu'on désigne des responsables tel Alastor Maugrey ou les Londubat, et l'on pourrait se débarrasser de ceux qui nous gênent.

\- Il faudrait marquer un grand coup alors, s'amusa Bellatrix, quelque chose qui les rende fous !

\- Et pourquoi pas le premier ministre !? s'exclama Rosier.

Voldemort croisa les doigts sous son menton en souriant, laissant le vacarme de la pièce et les exclamations enjouées se perdre avant de retomber.

\- Il est plus que protégé par les aurors, et il y aura une rencontre officielle entre sorciers et moldus dans un mois. Si nous faisons profil bas jusque là et que nous trouvons le moyen d'exploiter une faille..., se lança Yaxley.

\- Et que prévoyons-nous de faire à ce cher ministre moldu ?

\- On peut le capturer. Le garder en otage et s'en servir comme monnaie d'échange, fit Lucius.

\- Ou le tuer pour montrer que ce sont des incapables jusqu'au bout, enchaîna Rabastan.

Harry observa la réaction de Regulus mais ce dernier n'avait pas cillé un seul instant. Le blond en fut profondément déçu et espéra que le jeune Black était juste très doué en occlumencie.

Voldemort se leva.

\- Est-ce un plan qui convient à tout le monde ?

\- C'est une idée qui mérite réflexion. Un mois, ça nous laisse largement le temps de peaufiner un plan pour attaquer. Nous sommes plus nombreux que les aurors, plus forts aussi.

Un murmure d'acquiescements traversa la table.

\- Alors nous exécuterons le ministre moldu ! tonna Voldemort. Montrons à ces larves ce que sont de vrais sorciers et cessons de perdre notre avec de la diplomatie ! Tout le monde a vu ce que cela donnait, tant que nous n'aurons pas la main mise sur tout le ministère, il sera difficile pour nous de faire de nouveau revivre la grandeur des sorciers !

Il y eut des applaudissements et des « c'est bien vrai ! » et Harry souffla d'exaspération. La réunion se poursuivit sur des discours d'encouragement, des odes à la puissance de Salazar, des insultes sur les traîtres à leur sang. Harry cessa d'écouter quand les mangemorts se mirent à cracher leur haine sur Dumbledore.

Quand enfin arriva la fin de la coalition, Harry se leva, prêt à disparaître en premier. Alors que les fidèles de Voldemort avaient recommencé à discuter en petits groupes éparses, Harry s'éloigna avant d'être rattrapé par Lucius.

\- Cavalier !

Harry se tourna vers le blond et se remercia intérieurement de porter un masque parce que sinon, son ami aurait vu la haine déformer son visage.

\- Le Lord n'est pas encore parti.

\- Cette réunion est terminée. Je n'ai aucune raison de rester d'ailleurs, je suis en train de réfléchir à l'idée de ne plus assister à aucune autre de ces mascarades.

\- Ha…

\- Ne prononce pas mon prénom, Lucius. Je n'ai aucune envie de te parler maintenant, je risquerais de te dire des choses désobligeantes.

Lucius fronça les sourcils.

\- Si tout cela te déplaît, que fais-tu ici ? Pourquoi restes-tu ? Est-ce que tu vas nous dénoncer ?

\- A qui pourrais-je bien le dire ? Qui croira un gosse sorti de nulle part ? Ne sois pas plus stupide que tu as l'air de l'être maintenant. Je reste parce que j'ai mes raisons, aussi bien que tu participes à ce grotesque spectacle parce que tu as les tiennes. Ne m'attendez pas pour dîner, ni ce soir, ni demain.

Lucius observa son ami disparaître, totalement impuissant. Il était évident qu'Harry détestait leurs façons de faire, leurs agissements et leurs idées. L'impression qu'il n'était là que pour un temps se renforça. L'idée qu'Harry ne restait que pour une seule raison et s'enfuirait dès que cela lui serait permis était une chose qu'il redoutait. Il n'avait pas l'intention de vivre dans un monde ou ses plus rares amis… Son seul ami, disparaissait.

\- Il n'avait pas l'air heureux.

Lucius se tourna vivement et tomba nez-à-nez avec Regulus. Le brun avait l'air perdu et hagard mais ses yeux fixaient le couloir par lequel Harry venait de disparaître.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Il porte un masque.

\- Est-ce que tu le connais ?

Lucius haussa les épaules mais ne cessa pas de fixer le cadet des Black.

\- Est-ce que toi, tu le connais ?

\- Il me parle… Des fois.

Lucius tiqua nerveusement. Harry parlait à Regulus… Bien sûr qu'il lui parlait, c'était évident. N'étaient-ils pas amis ? Ne l'avaient-ils pas été ? Lucius écarquilla les yeux quand la compréhension le frappa.

\- Il te parle ? Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

Regulus n'ajouta rien et s'éloigna. Lucius l'observa retourner vers Mulciber et Avery. Et si c'était ça, le secret d'Harry ? Et s'il n'était là que pour lui ? Le blond se sentit affreusement seul et détesta cette sensation.

\- C'est navrant, n'est-ce pas ? Se rendre compte que l'on n'existe pas entièrement pour quelqu'un...

Lucius sursauta légèrement. Il n'avait pas vu le Lord l'approcher.

\- Vous ne craignez pas qu'il nous trahisse ?!

\- Que pourrait-il faire ? Il n'est plus personne, il n'a plus d'amis. Il est parti comme un fantôme et c'est ce qu'il sera pour le reste de la vie. Il n'attend qu'une seule chose, uniquement parce qu'il s'est bêtement attaché, et quand il sera sûr que tout ira bien pour lui, il disparaîtra sûrement pour ne plus jamais revenir. C'est un Serpentard, Lucius, c'est un égoïste. Il avait plein d'occasions pour me tuer et je suis toujours là.

Lucius se tourna franchement vers Voldemort. Ce dernier avait un mince sourire aux lèvres. Il était persuadé qu'Harry ne ferait rien et si le Lord l'était, alors il devait l'être aussi.

\- Il n'y a rien de plus dangereux que de vivre et mourir pour les autres. L'amitié est un sentiment vraiment surfait.

Lucius ne répondit rien. Ça, c'était une phrase qu'il ne voulait pas croire. Parce qu'Harry parlait peut-être à Regulus... Mais il lui parlait aussi.

.

.

A suivre

 **Oh comme il est long ce chapitre n'est-ce pas ? Bon je vous en conjure, croyez moi quand je vous dis que la relation entre Voldemort et Harry est importante ce n'est pas un caprice de ma part de m'essayer au Tom/Harry (bon un petit peu quand même). Mais ça à son importance, vraiment. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. A vendredi les agneaux !**


	57. Loin des yeux

DEMAIN C'EST LA GAY PRIDE ! Du moins à Paris. Bon je travail mais je vais essayer de fuir plus tôt pour grappiller une ou deux heures de cette superbe journée. Je ne sais pas ou vous êtes, ni votre parti prix sexuel ou amoureux. Si vous êtes bi, pan, hétéro, poly, trans, trav, platonique, homo…etc ! Je vous souhaite à tous tout de même une excellente journée de fierté, beaucoup d'amour et de bonheur dans votre vie future et que personne ne jugera cruellement vos choix quels qu'ils soient. SOYEZ HEUREUX !

Bon maintenant passons aux reviews et au chapitre.

 **Pticoeurfragile** : Huhu merci beaucoup. Voici la suite j'espère que tu aimeras. Koeur sur toi !

 **Alycia Panther** : Ben disons que c'est clairement un psychopathe ou au moins un sociopathe affirmé donc bon, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse aller contre cette nature (il à quand même tué son père et sa famille, fait accuser son oncle de ces meurtres toussa toussa). Bref c'est vrai que ça semblait plutôt évident que ça prenne ce genre de tournure X). Haha il va pincer les lèvres et bouder, je le vois tellement gonfler ses joues de colères ou le coin de sa machoîre se mettre à trembler de rage huhu. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Koeur sur toi !

 **Angelyoru** : Nan je comprends le « c'est pas grave si il est sexy », c'est un peu malsain et ça n'aide pas la culture du viol mais je comprends totalement (du moment qu'on sait ou s'arrête la fiction). Ha j'avais prévenue que ça ne nagerais pas dans le bonheur. Désolée XD. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout de même. Gros koeur sur toi.

 **Krankar Volund** : XD, oh mon dieu je le vois tellement faire ça aussi. Alors comme ça on aime pas les petits voleurs XD. Je sais pas je suis resté bloqué sur le passage ou Harry (dans le canon original) imagine très bien entourloupé le gobelin et garder l'épée de gryffondor même si Bill l'a prévenu de ne pas jouer les fourbes, encore une belle preuve qu'Harry n'est peut-être pas si gryffondor que ça. Et puis il a l'intention légitime de tout rendre quand ça sera terminée…enfin normalement. Je crois que globalement absolument personne que ce soit lecteur ou simple fan de la série, n'aime voir les Stark se faire massacrer. Je ne m'en remets toujours pas personnellement (mais je suis une blasphématrice, je ne les ai pas lu, ne me tape pas). Ils se sentent clairement en confiance et ils n'ont peur de rien. Je ne sais pas dans ma tête je voyais Croupton JR comme un fan de la première heure, vue comment il était accro dans la coupe de feu et tout ce qu'il était prêt à faire, pour moi c'est un ultra-partisan. Mais comme tu dis, tant qu'on a pas de source concrète beh on fais comme on l'imagine. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours. Gros koeur sur toi.

 **Oznela** : Aaah Bellatrix Lestrange. Je t'assure que je ne l'oublie pas. Vraiment pas. Mais alors pas du tout et elle aura son grand moment de gloire. Non, je suis super contente que les différents métiers aient bien été accueillie, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Et effectivement les mangemorts sont bien bêtes mais bien dangereux aussi u_u. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **Neko Kirei** : Haha j'ai parfaitement compris ce que tu voulais dire et je te remercie beaucoup. J'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant la suite. Koeur sur toi.

 **Noah2209** : Hello ! Haha non, je voulais que ça soit un peu euh…sombre et « romantique » en un sens. Mouai romantique c'est clairement pas le mot, enfin je n'ai pas d'excuse valable mais je ne voulais pas que ça soit de l'horreur en barre. Enfin bref, je suis contente que tu ais tout lu tout de même. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **Quetsche** : Erf, erf malheureusement ça ne sera pas un cas isolé mais je continuerais à mette des petites étoiles pour n'agresser personne. Sinon j'espère que tu continueras à apprécier la suite. Koeur sur toi et courage et merci de continuer à lire.

 **Guest** : Haha je ne dirais rien pour Feutenfer alors. Mais bon il faudra bien en parler tôt ou tard. Je suis on ne peut plus d'accord XD, la taille ça compte mais je me justifie comme je peux. J'espère que la suite te plaira, koeur sur toi.

 **Serpenta** : Sisi, je n'allais pas laissé tomber tout ce beau monde et ça aurait était clairement chiant si je m'étais juste concentrer sur Harry (enfin dans ma tête c'est juste pas joyeux sauf si on se concentre sur ses expéditions). Je pourrais faire une histoire parallèles juste avec tous les objets qu'il est allé chercher haha. Pour le bar je peux pas m'en empêcher, je crois que c'est symptomatique, c'est parce que je fais partie des personnes qui traine dans le même bar XD. Erf je crois qu'Harry n'a pas trop le choix, il est obligé d'avoir le mental mais bon il est blindé déjà. Et bien tu peux me croire et ça va être énorme ! Je te le promets…Enfin j'espère que tu trouveras ça énorme ! J'espère que tu aimeras tout ce que je préparais ! Gros koeur sur toi et mercie encore !

 **Seiika** : Euh merci X).

 **Sora94** : Bonsoir douce enfant. Vroui c'est exactement ça. Le complexe du héros qui poursuit encore et toujours Harry XD. Bon c'est vrai que c'est un peu la dépression mais ils sont toujours tous ami et c'est ça qui est super. Tout à fait. Harry voit l'autre partie du décor mais je pense qu'il ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur la folie de Voldemort mais il voit un autre visage plus complexe, plus troublé. Et effectivement il y aura des choix à faire pour beaucoup d'entre eux. J'espère que tu aimeras toujours la suite. Gros koeur sur toi, petit ange tombé du ciel !

 **Moony's Words** : Je suppose qu'il a essayé de se creuser la tête pour un autre nom mais Severus devait lui dire qu'il était nul pour en trouver des corrects XD. Alors Peter c'est super intéressant que tu en parles. J'ai vu sur insta tout un pavé qui demandé pourquoi Peter était devenu mangemort. En gros ça disait qu'au début il n'avait pas voulut être si méchant que ça, juste donné des informations de ci et de là et Voldemort s'est mis à lui en demander plus. Puis ça dit que Peter avait juste un énorme complexe d'infériorité et qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il éprouve peu d'amour pour James et Lily pour les vendre alors qu'il n'était pas menacé d'être torturé. Qu'en son âme et conscience il avait choisis de les vendre et ensuite de tuer douze moldus…c'est énorme douze moldus tout de même pour un petit rat peureux non ? Enfin bref, je ne suis pas trop familière de ce personnage mais je vais essayer de le travailler un peu pour ne pas trop tomber dans le cliché (je dis bien « essayer »). Une signification au nom « Cavalier » non aucune XD, c'était le nom du Sombral et Harry est comme Sirius il est nul pour trouver des surnoms. En même temps Harry à choisis de se rapprocher uniquement des personnes solitaires. Je ne pense pas par exemple que Lucius avait de vrais amis, Narcissa s'est tourné vers Severus pour aider son fils mais je suppose que c'est parce que Severus était le plus proche de Lucius et Draco. Je pense que Regulus avait le cul entre deux chaises pour avoir de vrais amis, que Severus était juste un suiveur et que Lucius était trop méfiant vis-à-vis de tout le monde pour se faire de vrais amis. Et puis Harry est doué pour attirer à lui les gens un peu solitaire non ? (Neville et Luna). Haha on est d'accord, quand Hermione n'est pas là, il fait vraiment n'importe quoi. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Mlle Mystre** : Oh comme William XD ! Mon meilleur ami à aussi une mémoire comme ça, je trouve ça vraiment fascinant. Donc tu es ce qu'on appelle un petit génie c'est ça ! Je t'assure que tes idées n'ont rien d'anormales elles m'ont l'air même plutôt drôle et intéressante. Et puis être bizarre c'est cool aussi. J'espère sincèrement que tu aimeras la suite de cette histoire et celle que je ferais ( bon dans un futur un peu loin) sur tes idées. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Pow** : Hello ! Hahaha, je n'ai jamais lu de Voldy/Harry. Donc c'est clairement les yeux fermés que j'y vais mais si tu penses que je me débrouille pas trop mal, je suis contente huhu. Je ne sais pas ce que ça doit donner un Voldemort niais mais ça ne me fait pas rêver XD. C'est vrai qu'Harry aurait pu être le premier mais…erf, non je ne vais rien dire. Je crois que je n'aurais moi-même pas pu écrire le premier viol. Je fais genre en écrivant mais c'est globalement des passages que survolent aussi dans d'autres histoires mais je dois être un peu fêlé pour glisser ce genre de scène dans mes histoires XD. Mais comme tu le dis si bien, il y a un lien entre Harry et Voldemort et peu importe le temps, la façon, ça ne se brise pas comme ça. Bref j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **JBE** : C'est parce qu'il plaît à tout le monde ce petit bout de chou ! Tu as raison soit patiente tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Koeur sur toi !

 **Likola** : Haha un Lucius/ Harry (bon j'avoue que je vais sûrement faire un peu de fanservice comme avec Severus et Harry, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi le monde entier ferait l'amour à Harry huhu). Je te remercie pour la scène. J'espère que je continuerais à brouiller les pistes encore un peu juste pour votre bon plaisir. J'espère que tu aimeras toujours la suite. Koeur sur toi !

 **LuluHawaiiMalfoy** : Oui un courage de gryffondor XD. Non c'est certains il ne peut juste pas le tuer. Mais Voldemort est aussi un peu idiot XD. Mh je pense que dans tout les cas Harry est brisé mais bon au moins il a un moral d'acier et il est inspiré le garçon ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Petite fée en sucre** : J'avoue que cette histoire ne sera pas fête de bonbon sucrée et de nuage tout rose. Malheureusement c'est un mal nécessaire, ils sont tout de même en période de guerre. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Koeur sur toi et merci pour les compliments et la review.

 **Yume resonnance** : XD ! Son taux de mignonneté est négatif, j'en peux plus de rire ! Je vois que Lucius fait l'unanimité, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Regulus est une sorte de laissé pour compte le pauvre il faut le soutenir encore un peu. J'espère que la suite te plaira encore. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Aslan** : Je te rassure, tu n'es pas la seule. Ma bêta à très peu d'amour (voir aucun) pour William XD. Mais je te pardonne parce que je ne porte pas Rogue dans mon cœur non plus (mais Alan Rickman a fait un travail formidable en tant qu'acteur). Merci d'avoir apprécié le moment sur le banc. Effectivement il y aura une partie dans le futur qui sera le Livre II et qui n'est pas encore prêt d'arriver pour le moment. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Koeur sur toi et merci encore pour ta review et tes compliments !

 **Akerthy** : la voilà, j'espère que tu aimeras.

 **Baekjeong** : Glorifier le viol mmhhrr. Je pense qu'à ce niveau là avec Harry c'est plus une sorte de syndrome de Stockholm qu'il développe. Ce n'est pas sensé être joli entre eux de toute manière. Harry le déteste et il le détestera sûrement jusqu'au bout. Tiens tu es l'une des rares à parler du moment ou Harry et William se recroiseront, donc la seule à garder espoir XD. Comme c'est beau. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Koeur sur toi !

 **Millon** : Bon d'accord permission accordée. Fais tout les plans sur la comète que tu veux XD. Je vais juste cessé de te donner des indices pauvre de toi. Mhh James…j'avoue que je ne le voyais pas du tout auror, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il ne fasse rien. Et j'avais besoin de ce poste pour…enfin pour la suite quoi. Et oui Harry aura une sorte de grande sœur ! Qui aura aussi son importance u_u, tout comme Migale d'ailleurs mais oh regarde ça, je me remets à te mettre des indices XD. Non James ne s'en souvient pas. Je crois que clairement maintenant il a autre chose à penser. Aah Voldemort et Harry une grande histoire ces deux là tiens. Rien de facile dis donc. Je parlais juste de la supposé date de mort de Regulus, tu sais celle ou il se noie avec les inferi mais tu viens de sauter à pieds joints dans les conclusions XD. Huhu ce pauvre Lucius tout perdu dans ses amitiés et ça ne fera qu'empirer je crois. Moui Voldemort est tellement sûr de lui aussi, et dans le canon original c'est son orgueil qui le perd de toute façon…Si tu savais comme j'ai la banane à chaque fois que je lis tes reviews. Ça me motive tellement si tu savais. Ne t'en fais pas pour les musiques en début de chapitre je m'assure d'aimer les musiques XD. J'espère sincèrement que tu aimeras toujours la suite. Gros, Gros koeur sur toi !

Voilà,voilà. Merci encore et toujours à **Titou Douh** pour sa correction.

Bonne lecture les agneaux.

 **LOIN DES YEUX**

 _« I keep waiting here by the phone_  
 _With your pictures hanging on the wall »_

Now you're gone. Basshunter

.

.

Harry ne remit pas les pieds au manoir les deux jours qui suivirent la réunion, exactement comme il l'avait dit.

En fait, il ne revint pas de toute la semaine.

Lucius était inquiet. C'était une chose étrange, l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait quand Harry ne donnait pas de nouvelles. Ça lui arrivait de disparaître longtemps, il vadrouillait il ne savait où sous les ordres du Lord, mais aux dernières nouvelles, le maître n'avait confié aucune mission à Harry. Alors le blond en était venu à la conclusion qu'il le punissait pour son comportement.

Lucius avait conscience que son attachement pour Harry lui jouait des tours. Le fait d'avoir fait de la seule personne qui allait contre lui un ami était une chose dangereuse. Harry avait une sorte d'emprise sur lui et il le savait. Il avait au fil des mois fini par se rendre presque indispensable aux yeux de Lucius et il le payait chèrement à présent.

L'héritier savait qu'il surréagissait mais il n'arrivait pas à faire autrement. Harry était la seule source de changement autour de lui. A part le Lord et Narcissa, il y avait peu de personnes qu'il estimait assez pour échanger quelque chose. Même Regulus avait fini par devenir inintéressant. Le garçon ne parlait presque plus à personne. Il se contentait d'obéir aux ordres _;_ ceux du Lord, ceux de ses parents, ceux de Lucius. Il agissait comme Lucius avait agi à son âge et le blond ne pouvait rien pour lui, il fallait qu'il en passe par là. Mais le garçon s'investissait de moins en moins. Sûrement parce que son moral était entaché par le peu d'avancées qu'il faisait et qu'il était condamné à continuer à se cacher.

Il voyait bien que leur groupe commençait à s'impatienter et qu'ils avaient tous du mal à préserver la voix diplomate qu'ils s'étaient fixée. Lucius n'était pas contre le fait de faire bouger les choses avec un peu plus de force. Il avait compris que son père envoyait une image dangereuse au Magenmagot et que tous ces politiciens étaient en fait des trouillards qui ne savaient pas ou se positionner et écoutaient ceux qui avaient le plus de voix. En l'occurrence, celles de Corgan et Dumbledore avaient l'air de peser lourd dans la balance.

Harry était fâché parce qu'ils avaient émis l'hypothèse d'entreprendre des actions musclées. Lucius pensait vaguement que personne ne tuerait le ministre moldu, ce serait juste un moyen de pression suffisant de la garder avec eux.

Tout en ruminant ses sombres pensées, il monta dans la chambre qu'il avait aménagée pour Adams. Il n'y avait presque rien à l'intérieur. L'endroit était clairement impersonnel. Il n'y avait qu'un lit, une armoire et un bureau. Les seuls vêtements qui se trouvaient dans la penderie étaient des habits gracieusement donnés par Lucius. Le blond soupira, Harry n'était pas vraiment ici chez lui et il semblait mettre un point d'honneur à ne rien faire pour améliorer ça. Pourtant, quand il revenait en Angleterre, c'était chez eux qu'il venait. C'était avec eux qu'il dînait. Lucius espérait secrètement qu'Harry considère cet endroit un peu comme chez lui. Il se demandait vaguement s Harry avait un autre endroit ou vivre.

Il savait que le garçon avait des quartiers chez Voldemort. Il savait que juste pour ça, Bellatrix le haïssait fortement. Le fait que le Cavalier masqué soit aussi proche du Lord la mettait dans une rage folle. Elle ne comprenait pas d'où sortait cette étrange personne et Lucius la soupçonnait de ne rien faire contre lui uniquement parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre qu'il était réellement humain. Seuls lui et le Lord savaient que si quelqu'un jetait un endoloris sur le Cavalier, il se tordrait de douleur comme tout le monde. Mais c'était une option parfaitement inenvisageable. C'était une promesse inviolable que le Lord lui avait fait tenir : ne jamais parler de l'identité du Cavalier.

Il balaya la pièce du regard et nota alors qu'une chose n'était plus à sa place. Lucius s'avança vers le mur sur lequel s'appuyait un portrait face cachée. Il le tourna pour tomber sur le regard franchement ennuyé de la peinture qui représentait son ami. Lucius fronça les sourcils. Habituellement, le tableau trônait au dessus du bureau.

\- Je n'aime pas voir mon visage quand je m'apprête à dormir.

Lucius se tourna violemment. Harry se tenait appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés et renvoyait exactement la même expression que le tableau.

\- C'est un élément décoratif.

\- Tu peux bien le mettre ailleurs... Dans ton grenier ou ta cave.

Lucius tiqua.

\- C'est un cadeau.

\- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas un cadeau que tu t'es fait à toi-même ? Je ne suis pas narcissique au point de me satisfaire de mon portrait. Si encore il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec moi...

Le ton d'Harry était dur et froid et Lucius sentait sa colère parfaitement palpable. Mais il ne se laissa pas démonter.

\- Où étais-tu ?

Harry entra dans la pièce et observa son portrait qui le regardait durement, comme s'il lui disait qu'être ici c'était le mal.

 _Comment peux-tu dormir dans cette chambre,_ _dîner_ _dans ce salon, marcher sur ce tapis, parler avec lui ? Tu ne te souviens pas d'Hermione, de Luna, de Dobby…_

Mais rien de tout ça n'était encore arrivé. Ça pouvait encore être évité.

\- Au manoir du maître. J'avais certaines choses à faire. Je reviens prendre quelques affaires.

Tout en parlant, il se dirigea vers l'armoire et en sortit un lourd manteau. Lucius le regarda faire, interloqué.

\- Tu t'en vas ?

Harry entendit nettement le tremblement dans la voix de Lucius et son cœur se serra. Comment cet homme pouvait-il être un mangemort, accepter sans ciller que l'on jette en pâture le ministre moldu et s'inquiéter en même temps de sa disparition à lui ? De l'avis d'Harry, Lucius était vraiment un homme bien égoïste. Il se tourna vers le blond et lui adressa une moue contrariée.

\- Vos grandes ambitions me forcent à partir à la recherche d'aide extérieure au cas où vous seriez débordés, pour ne pas risquer la place de certains d'entre vous. Tu as proposé cette idée mais je doute que tu fasses partie de l'expédition, n'est-ce pas ?

Lucius fronça les sourcils mais il ne pouvait rien dire, Harry avait raison. Il avait eu dans l'idée de n'envoyer que ceux qui n'avaient pas de poste important.

\- Rien n'a encore été décidé.

\- Non, en effet. De toute façon, le Lord se battra même si je trouve stupide de s'attaquer à une délégation sorcière et moldue juste pour le spectacle.

\- Tu aurais suggéré quoi ?

\- De capturer le ministre en secret.

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Si nous nous attaquons à lui de cette façon et que nous capturons ce moldu, ça portera un grand coup au ministère et ils devront faire face aux failles de leur système. C'est un bon plan. Tu ne l'apprécies juste pas.

\- Vous avez l'intention de le tuer.

\- Cela n'arrivera pas. Tu le sais très bien. Nous avons besoin de lui vivant.

Harry pinça les lèvres durement.

\- Autant de temps qu'il vous sera utile…

Lucius croisa les bras et l'observa avec dédain. Il savait qu'ils glissaient sur une pente dangereuse mais il fallait qu'il soit sûr.

\- Nous n'en sommes pas encore là.

\- C'est ça le problème, Lucius. Pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

\- Tu dramatises, ce conclave sera entre nos mains, les aurors sont puissants mais nous le sommes aussi.

\- Vous envisagez juste un coup d'état.

\- Et c'est plus ou moins ce qui était prévu. Plus vite tout sera sous notre contrôle, plus vite tu retrouveras ta liberté, vu que ça semble te tenir à cœur. Je me demande vraiment… pourquoi est-ce que tu restes.

Harry le fusilla du regard mais son air dur fondit en voyant que Lucius avait évité ses yeux en prononçant sa dernière phrase.

Il voulait savoir. Il le voulait vraiment et le fait de ne pas comprendre les actes d'Harry était un réel problème pour lui parce qu'il ne savait dans quelle mesure il pouvait lui faire confiance. Harry était avec eux et contre eux en même temps. Le jeune homme se couvrit du manteau et avança vers Malfoy pour se poster devant lui. Lucius tourna la tête. Ils se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'Harry mette fin au silence.

\- Je serai rapidement de retour. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Harry fit volte-face sans laisser le temps à Lucius de dire quelque chose. Il sortit de la chambre et descendit rapidement les escaliers.

\- Harry !

Il se tourna et vit que Lucius l'avait suivi et se tenait quelques marches au dessus de lui.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais. Mais j'aimerais que tu fasses attention.

Harry laissa échapper un rire méprisant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Je vais peut-être même être d'une aide providentielle.

Harry se détourna de lui et s'empressa de quitter le manoir.

\- Je voulais dire... Fais attention à toi, soupira Lucius.

 **OooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

William passa une main dans ses cheveux et ramena en arrière les quelques mèches brunes qui s'étaient perdues sur son front. D'un geste sûr il mit un point final à la liste que lui avait demandé de faire Maugrey et se redressa pour s'étirer.

\- Tu as fini, mon garçon ?

Le brun se tourna vers l'homme imposant qui marchait vers lui. Alastor Maugrey était un homme qui inspirait la crainte et le respect mais pour William, la crainte n'existait pas vraiment. Cependant, il respectait Maugrey, même s'il le trouvait un peu radical et parfois violent. Il était sur qu'Harry se serait extrêmement bien entendu avec lui _;_ en ce qui le concernait, il voyait l'homme comme l'auror le plus capable et le plus à même de l'aider à retrouver ce qu'il voulait récupérer.

Il était définitivement sûr que son mentor l'avait percé à jour. Que son ambition première n'avait pas été d'être auror et cela s'entendait dans la sécheresse de ses propos. Ils étaient réunis parce que Corgan avait fait jouer ses relations et parce que quoi qu'il puisse être dit, William était un garçon extrêmement doué. Mais ses capacités se limitaient à satisfaire ses propres désirs.

En secret, Maugrey se donnait une année pour faire en sorte que William estime correctement sa nouvelle profession. Il avait beau être dur et parfois insultant, il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sur le potentiel de cet ancien Serpentard.

\- Oui.

\- Fais-moi un résumé, rapidement.

\- Duncan Mulciber, dix neuf ans, aucune activité connue. Il vit toujours dans la résidence familiale. Thomas Avery, dix neuf ans, travaille comme serveur dans un bar de l'Allée des embrumes, vit toujours dans la résidence familiale. Loan et Amanda Rosier, dix neuf ans, travaillent dans la bijouterie familiale, ils vivent toujours dans la résidence familiale. Et… Regulus Black, dix-sept ans, présumé disparu. Selon une source, il serait peut-être hébergé par les Malfoy.

\- Et tant que nous n'avons rien contre eux, on ne peut pas se permettre de débarquer comme ça. C'est tout ce que tu soupçonnes parmi tes anciens camarades ?

William renifla avec dédain. Dresser une liste des élèves qui avait disparu lors de leur dernière année à Poudlard était une chose mais en faire une de ceux qu'il pensait être des partisans de ce Voldemort en était une autre... Il s'était contenté de mettre sur papier tous ceux qui avaient été proches de Regulus et ceux soupçonnés par Severus. Il n'était même pas surpris de voir que se trouvaient parmi eux presque tous les ennemis d'Harry. Est-ce que ça aussi, ça avait un lien ? Est-ce qu'Harry en savait plus qu'eux sur tout ça ? Si Avery et Mulciber n'étaient pas dans son cœur, s'était-il douté que quelque chose comme ça se passerait ? Mais dans ce cas là, pourquoi se rapprocher de Regulus ?

William était sûr que l'héritier des Black avait un lien avec Harry, c'était le seul qui était présumé disparu au même titre qu'Harry. Peut-être même étaient-ils ensemble à ce moment là... Une colère sourdre inonda son cœur, le brun fit un effort pour chasser le désespoir de penser qu'Harry avait préféré un garçon paumé plutôt que lui. Il avait beau se convaincre que son… Petit-ami avait sûrement fui un dangereux psychopathe, William n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction des nombreux liens qui le reliaient aux partisans du mage noir.

Il avait demandé à Dumbledore si ce dernier savait quelque chose sur celui qui se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort. Le directeur lui avait répondu à demi-mots et William avait été sûr qu'il avait tenté de noyer le poisson. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans son discours. Il avait peu d'informations sur lui mais le brun était persuadé qu'il cachait beaucoup de choses.

En vérité, Dumbledore n'avait rien dit à la demande d'Harry Adams. Il fallait qu'ils soient les seuls à connaître la véritable identité de Voldemort. Harry, du peu qu'il avait pu parlé avec Dumbledore, avait compris les secrets desseins de William, sauf qu'il savait aussi que ce dernier était probablement un détective méticuleux et lui donner trop d'informations risquait de chambouler beaucoup de choses. Rien que le fait qu'il devienne auror était déjà un énorme changement et Harry ne voulait pas prendre plus de risque.

De son côté, William notait dans un coin de son esprit toutes les incohérences autour d'Harry mais faisait l'effort de se concentrer sur la seule affaire qui inquiétait Maugrey.

\- De toute manière, la plupart d'entre eux sont surveillés, fit William. Si vous voulez mon avis, on devrait plutôt se concentrer sur ceux qui gangrènent le ministère.

Maugrey observa le garçon qui avait basculé sa tête sur le dossier et étirait ses jambes sur la table. Il s'était attelé à sa tache avec ennui mais l'avait exécuté soigneusement. Maugrey le toisa de son regard dur.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu suggères, Chester.

William se redressa, surpris. Habituellement, le brun ne faisait aucun commentaire et se contentait d'exécuter les ordres. Même après avoir suivi ses exploits durant son année d'entraînement, Maugrey s'étonnait de le voir toujours si peu impliqué. Mais là, il n'allait pas laisser passer une telle occasion.

\- Et bien… Tout le monde a l'air d'accord pour dire qu'Abraxas Malfoy et son fils sont des partisans soupçonnés. Bon, peut-être plus le père que le fils... Mais nous savons que Lucius entretenait des relations avec Mulciber, Avery, Regulus et d'autres élèves. Nous avons aussi le témoignage de Septimus sur une des soirées qu'il a fréquentée chez les Malfoy. Vous vous souvenez, ce fameux bal masqué ?

\- Je m'en souviens, oui, mais l'intérêt d'un bal masqué, c'est qu'on ne puisse voir personne.

William se redressa complètement et fronça les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est pas le bal le plus important mais plutôt les invités de ce soir là. Si Septimus a été convié, il n'y a aucun doute que d'autres membres du ministère ont pu y assister.

\- Sauf que Lucius Malfoy entretient de nombreux échanges avec plein de membres. Autant de sangs-purs que de sangs-mêlés. Comment faire le tri là dedans ?

Maugrey savait que c'était une question rhétorique, il était presque sûr que William y avait déjà réfléchi.

\- C'est vrai que maintenant, c'est dur de démêler le vrai du faux parmi ses fréquentations mais ce genre de personne conserve généralement un cercle restreint. Combien d'amis de vos années d'études avez-vous conservés ? D'amis vraiment proches ?

Maugrey grogna. Il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis, ils se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main, mais ils étaient fidèles.

\- Tous. Je les fréquente encore tous.

\- Mulciber et Avery se voient encore. Lorsque j'étais à Poudlard durant mes premières années, je n'ai pas eu la chance d'être dans les petits papiers du professeur Slughorn. Cependant, c'était un fait avéré que la moitié des élèves faisant partie de ce club étaient des Serpentard. Lucius Malfoy a conservé des liens avec la sœur de sa femme, vu qu'ils faisaient partie du club de Slug.

\- Donc tu suggères d'interroger le professeur Slughorn ?

\- Il a une bonne mémoire. Il suffit de le flatter _;_ il est orgueilleux et il aime se faire bien voir, mais c'est aussi un homme peureux qui n'aime pas les problèmes. Si vous avez le nom des personnes qui fréquentaient le club en même temps que Lucius, que vous comparez leurs activités, vous aurez sûrement plus de réponses. Parmi eux, il doit forcément se trouver des personnes qui travaillent au ministère.

L'auror fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est déjà bien embêtant d'avoir des fous furieux qui siègent au Magenmagot, faut-il en plus que ce même genre d'énergumène possède d'autres postes dans nos institutions...

\- Je crois, dit William, que si c'est le cas, ils ne doivent pas avoir de poste haut placé. Je suis sûr qu'on leur a même suggéré la discrétion pour la plupart. Mais peut-être que les plus retors se sont attribués des places de choix. Dans tous les cas, même si on le savait, attaquer les gros poissons ne serait pas efficace du tout.

\- Et pourquoi cela ?

\- Et bien imaginez par exemple que l'on s'en prenne à Lucius Malfoy. Si on ne trouve rien sur lui, ils s'en féliciteront et si on trouve quelque chose sur lui, je doute que ce soit la panique qui les prenne en premier. Quand une personne est butée, c'est moins facile de lui soutirer des informations.

\- Stupide, je suis persuadé que si Lucius se faisait prendre, il vendrait tous ses petits camarades.

\- Ou il se ferait tuer avant, répondit sombrement William.

\- Donc si j'ai bien compris ton raisonnement, le mieux est de trouver ceux qui se cachent parmi nousviser les plus faibles d'abord et ensuite s'attaquer au gros du problème.

William acquiesça.

\- Dans tous les cas, je pense que le plus tôt sera le mieux. Ils se font malmener sur le terrain politique et que se passe-t-il quand des gens ne se font plus entendre avec des mots ?

\- Ils utilisent les poings. Brillant, Chester, tu es brillant ! C'est comme ça que j'aimerais que tu utilises ta tête, le plus souvent !

William fit un mince sourire. Il avait tout intérêt à ce que cette histoire prenne fin.

OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO

Trois semaines après la réunion des mangemorts qui avait scellé le sort du premier ministre moldu, l'enquête suggérée par William Chester piétinait difficilement. Les noms arrachés de mauvaise grâce de la bouche de Slughorn ne donnaient pas plus d'informations que ce qu'ils savaient déjà et Maugrey soupçonnait le professeur de ne pas vouloir se mouiller plus que ça dans cette histoire. Il fallait qu'il garde ses alliés dans les deux camps juste au cas où. Cette attitude lâche mettait Maugrey sur les nerfs mais William ne pouvait pas blâmer le professeur de pallier au plus urgent : conserver ses passe-droits. Il se souciait peu pour le moment de trouver les taupes du ministère.

Il avait enfin pu avoir accès au dossier qu'il convoitait et ce qu'il avait trouvé le laissait perplexe. William, de par son nouveau statut, pouvait accéder aux dossiers de protection de témoins ou autre. Mais le nom d'Harry Adams n'était apparu nulle part. Pire encore : les avocats en charge de ce genre de dossier ne savaient rien de lui. William leur avait dit qu'il avait été élève à Poudlard mais le registre des élèves protégés ne dépendait que du directeur. William était donc dans une impasse parce que Dumbledore ne voulait rien dire.

Alors il avait entrepris de gérer cette affaire d'une autre façon. Il allait tout reprendre depuis le début.

\- Chester !

William sursauta en entendant la voix brusque de Maugrey. Il leva les yeux de ses dossiers et ne fit même pas l'effort de les cacher. Maugrey balaya son bureau d'un œil mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Réunion.

Le brun se leva immédiatement et s'enveloppa dans sa cape puis suivit son mentor. Ils s'engouffrèrent l'un après l'autre dans la cheminée du bureau de Maugrey et atterrirent sur le chemin de Traverse. Une fois là-bas, ils se rendirent aux Trois Balais et prirent la cheminée d'une chambre qu'ils avaient louée pour la nuit. Tous ces chemins étaient une protection nécessaire. Les aurors avaient bien conscience que s'ils surveillaient la plupart des suspects, ils étaient eux aussi épiés intensément.

Après avoir parcouru leur chemin labyrinthique, Maugrey et William arrivèrent à destination : une petite ville portuaire dont ils feraient attention de ne pas lire le nom... De même que le café où ils se présenteraient.

Quand Maugrey se présenta à un serveur et donna le mot de passe, ils furent redirigés vers la cave et s'y engouffrèrent rapidement.

William ne fut pas surpris de trouver Dumbledore. En revanche, il le fut de trouver Septimus Corgan.

\- Bonjour, messieurs.

\- Que se passe-t-il pour avoir envoyer un message aussi urgent ?

Septimus se tourna légèrement vers Dumbledore mais ce dernier ne fit aucun mouvement pour amorcer la conversation.

\- De bien sombres nouvelles, mon ami je le crains..., fit Septimus.

 **OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

La famille Corgan était une illustre famille de sangs-purs originaires de France. Une branche de cette famille avait migré pour l'Angleterre presque au même moment que les Malfoy. Elle n'était pas connue pour faire fructifier sa richesse mais plutôt pour son attrait pour la politique. Les ancêtres de Septimus avaient largement milité en faveur de la protection du monde sorcier et la scission avec le monde moldu. Les membres de cette famille s'étaient toujours appliqués à n'obtenir que des postes dans les institutions politiques ou ministérielles. Il arrivait que certains d'entre eux deviennent avocats ou juges mais rien qui ne sortait de la juridiction des affaires internes du pays dans lequel ils résidaient. Il y avait toujours eu un Corgan au Magenmagot et Septimus avait l'intention de faire en sorte que ça soit toujours le cas durant encore des décennies. Mais si Harry n'était pas revenu dans le passé, cela ne serait jamais arrivé... Parce que dans le futur d'Harry Potter, Septimus Corgan, sa femme Philomène et ses deux fils Laïalus et Cassius feraient partie des nombreuses victimes des mangemorts un peu trop zélés.

Mais ils n'en étaient pas encore là.

La famille Corgan avait su au fil du temps se faire plus ouverte sur le monde. Tout était bon pour améliorer au mieux le quotidien de tous les sorciers sans exception. Leur politique ouverte était souvent à deux doigts de les faire insulter de traîtres à leur sang, mais leur influence et le fait que cette famille n'ait jamais failli les rendaient presque indispensables. En outre, Septimus Corgan avait beau être un homme discret, il n'en restait pas moins une personne extrêmement respectée.

Pourtant, ni lui, ni son fils n'avait fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. D'abord parce qu'ils n'étaient pas des combattants : leurs armes, c'était les mots et ensuite parce que Maugrey avait tenu à protéger son ami des batailles qui auraient pu avoir lieu. Et si l'homme n'avait jamais fait part à Harry de Septimus Corgan, c'était parce que la douleur de parler de lui était réelle.

Mais voilà : Harry Adams avait rencontré Cassius et le reste avait fait son travail, faisant de Cassius un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ainsi que son père.

Harry avait émis auparavant l'hypothèse qu'il y avait un autre espion dans les rangs de Voldemort avant Severus. Pour que l'Ordre soit mis au courant de l'attaque du ministre moldu et ensuite du ministère. La vérité, c'était que Septimus était celui qui avait prévenu Alastor Maugrey de se tenir sur ses gardes.

Septimus Corgan n'avait pas pu entrer dans le cercle fermé d'Abraxas Malfoy parce que la tare de son fils était connue de tous. Ainsi, il n'avait pas pu devenir cet espion. Mais cette tare lui avait permis de découvrir des choses intéressantes.

L'homme avait découvert avec horreur qu'une liste des cracmols était secrètement tenue. Il y avait vu le nom de son fils et beaucoup d'autres encore. Il avait été surpris de voir que les familles de sangs-purs étaient plus sujettes à engendrer des enfants incapables de magie. Et parmi celles-ci, beaucoup estimaient qu'il était important de cacher ces erreurs de la nature.

A force de recherches, il avait fait le rapprochement avec un homme aux premiers abords parfaitement anodin : Prosper Ombrage, avec une femme du ministère du même nom.

Dolores Ombrage était une femme qu'il ne portait définitivement pas dans son cœur. Ça ne l'avait pas étonné plus que ça de savoir qu'elle avait été répartie à Serpentard et ça l'étonnait encore moins de savoir qu'elle clamait haut et fort être une sang-pur. Septimus avait alors tenté d'en savoir plus sur ce Prosper et il s'était avéré qu'il était effectivement le frère de Dolores... Mais un frère renié.

Après cela, ça n'avait été que pure logique. Dolores suivait Fudge partout et ce dernier faisait tout pour bien se faire voir des Malfoy. Alors il l'avait fait surveiller et avait fini par récolter des informations intéressantes.

\- Connaissez-vous Albert Terry ?

Maugrey grogna.

\- Non, ça ne me dit strictement rien.

\- Moi si, intervint William. Il travaille au ministre de la coopération magique. Je crois que c'est un homme à tout faire.

\- Exactement, fit Septimus en souriant. C'est un homme discret et sans histoire, du moins c'est ce que je pensais. Il s'avère que Terry est marié à une moldue. Ce sont des choses courantes et la jeune femme a très bien accepté, selon ses dires, sa partie magique. Seulement tout n'est pas rose. Terry est endetté jusqu'au cou parce que sa femme est malade et que le seul remède adéquat est une potion magique. Je n'ai pas trop cherché à savoir de quel mal elle souffrait, mais ses soins lui coûtent une fortune.

\- Quel rapport avec nos affaires ? s'impatienta Maugrey.

\- J'y viens. Donc, comme je vous le disais, Terry était dans une mauvaise posture, jusqu'à ce qu'une âme charitable lui vienne en aide.

\- Je suppose, dit William, qu'elle n'était pas si charitable que ça, cette âme.

\- Tu supposes bien. Dolores Ombrage est cet ange tombé du ciel.

Les deux aurors grimacèrent. Ombrage était une femme dont la mesquine perversité égalait son goût ignoble pour la mode. William n'avait jamais apprécié le ton mielleux qu'elle employait pour lui parler et Maugrey ne s'était jamais privé d'être fortement désagréable avec elle. Mais tout deux savait qu'elle avait fréquenté Poudlard en même temps que Lucius et qu'il se saluait extrêmement poliment.

\- Elle l'a fait chanter ? demanda Maugrey.

Septimus leva le doigt.

\- Exactement. Terry est réellement un homme à tout faire mais il gère principalement l'agenda du ministère, c'est lui qui met en place les réunions importantes, les lieux de rendez-vous. C'est lui qui s'occupe des horaires, des invitations. C'est notre journal de bord. Vous voulez savoir où ira le ministre de la justice durant les sept prochains mois ? C'est lui qui le sait.

\- Mais ces informations sont confidentielles sauf pour les principaux intéressés, non ?

\- En théorie oui, mais quand on est un homme au bout du rouleau, on arrondit ses fins de mois comme on peu.

\- Qu'est ce que Terry a donné à Dolores Ombrage ?

\- Le planning du déroulement de la réunion entre les ministères moldu et magique.

William fronça les sourcils.

\- A qui l'a-t-elle donné ? A Malfoy ?

\- Malheureusement je n'en sais rien, c'est une femme prudente.

\- Qu'est ce qui nous dit que c'est en lien avec nos affaires ? maugréa le plus âgé des aurors.

\- Rien. Elle a très bien pu demander ces informations dans le seul but de se tenir au courant, juste histoire de savoir à qui parler pour grimper les échelons. Ce n'est peut-être rien du tout.

\- Mais ça t'inquiète, fit Maugrey. Je peux me contenter de ça, c'est assez important pour mettre notre nez dedans.

\- Pourquoi n'a-t-on pas été prévenus ? demanda William. La protection de ce genre de réunion, c'est notre juridiction, non ?

\- Pas la protection du ministre, mon garçon. Ça, c'est le travail de Scrimgeour, ce sont ses hommes qui doivent avoir obtenu le planning.

\- Vous allez lui en parler ?

\- Le connaissant, il ne m'écoutera pas. Il a besoin de véritables preuves, pas de stupides présomptions ou des suppositions dictées par notre instinct. Certains aurors ne se mettront à bouger que si les choses se passent sous leur nez. Certains oublient qu'il faut être constamment vigilant.

\- Alors qu'est ce que vous proposez ?

\- Qu'on reste sur nos gardes et qu'on se tienne prêts en cas d'attaque, de même que l'Ordre. Je mettrai nos hommes dans la confidence, ceux en qui j'ai confiance.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, mon ami.

William tourna la tête en direction de Dumbledore qui n'avait pas décroisé les mains derrière son dos une seule fois.

\- Êtes-vous d'accord pour impliquer l'Ordre, Monsieur le directeur ?

Dumbledore leva un regard brillant vers William.

\- Oui, je le ferai.

\- Même si ce n'est qu'une intuition ?

Dumbledore soutint sans mal le regard inquisiteur de William. Il savait que ce dernier n'était pas dupe. Tout comme ses autres camarades, bien sûr, tout le monde se doutait qu'il cachait des choses _;_ pourtant la confiance régnait entre eux. Mais William était plus abrupt : il avait confiance mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de ne pas apprécier qu'on lui cache des choses. Surtout si cela concernait Harry...

Le jeune garçon s'était-il douté en s'approchant de Chester qu'il serait aussi déterminé ? S'était-il un instant posé la question ? Peut-être pas au début, mais il avait réalisé que son ami, ou peut-être était-il plus que ça, était un garçon qui n'aimait pas ne pas savoir.

Harry l'avait mis en garde en apprenant qu'il était devenu auror. Il lui avait dit que moins William en savait, mieux c'était. Mais le brun n'avait pas l'air de partagé cette philosophie. Dumbledore eut soudain envie de soupirer. Il avait encouragé Harry à savourer cette deuxième jeunesse et à présent, ils s'étaient attachés à un problème.

L'intérêt que portait William Chester à Harry Potter (Adams) les mettait dans une position difficile. Et lui se demandait dans quelle mesure il pouvait montrer que Septimus avait eu raison de se méfier. Sous-entendre qu'il avait un espion, c'était donner plus de matière à William pour poser des questions.

\- Absolument rien… Ne nous empêche de nous tenir sur nos gardes, n'est-ce pas ?

William resta silencieux. Maugrey répondit à sa place.

\- Rien, en effet. Nous ferons ce qu'il faut pour être présents en cas de pépin.

 **OooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Il y avait des odeurs partout où ils vivaient. L'odeur de l'eau, l'odeur du sel, celle de l'herbe, de la boue... Celle de l'orage et de la moisissure qui courait sur les poutres du manoir. Respirer les parfums était son jeu favori. Il jouait souvent à cache-cache avec Lord et se débrouillait pour le pister, peu importe l'endroit où le serpent se trouvait sur l'île. Harry avait vaguement plaisanté en disant que son odorat était peut-être sur-développé. Mais Syracuse ne se trompait jamais. Il connaissait l'odeur d'Harry par cœur. Il reconnaissait les odeurs qui s'attachaient à son corps quand il revenait de ses expéditions.

Il avait reconnu l'odeur d'une bête qui avait vécu dans la Forêt Interdite à ses cotés. Il retrouvait l'odeur de ce garçon qui suivait parfois Harry à l'époque de l'école. Il sentait parfois des notes sucrées et entêtantes, et parfois Harry avait un petit sourire aux lèvres, signe qu'il avait passé un agréablement moment. Il respirait aussi des odeurs extérieures, des odeurs nouvelles et il essayait de les classer dans son esprit.

Ce que cherchait Syracuse, en vrai, était le parfum des bonnes années. Il espérait sentir celles d'Hagrid et de Severus, celle de Remus aussi. Mais ces odeurs là ne caressaient plus la peau d'Harry.

En revanche, il y avait deux parfums qu'il connaissait et détestait. La première était une odeur musquée et forte qui s'accrochait à Harry. Syracuse la sentait quand il passait furieusement vers lui. C'était une odeur qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais elle était proche de ce que dégageaient certains animaux en rut. C'était un parfum de possession. Ça marquait Harry, ça le rendait aux yeux de la partie sauvage de Syracuse inapprochable, comme si quelqu'un avait établi qu'Harry appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre. Et cet effluve puissant, Harry se dépêchait de s'en débarrasser, couvrant sa peau d'eau et de savon, frottant son épiderme rageusement. Des fois, il hurlait. Des fois, il restait des heures sous la douche, recroquevillé contre le mur jusqu'à ce que Syracuse vienne le tirer de là en léchant doucement son épaule.

Ensuite, il y avait celle du sang.

Syracuse l'arborait parce qu'elle lui donnait faim. Même s'il savait qu'il était humain, même si Harry faisait au mieux pour garder cette partie de lui éveillée, le sang éveillait ses sens. Le sang ramenait ses plus bas instincts, comme le faisait parfois la pleine lune. Il s'était modéré à Poudlard parce que Remus courait avec lui et que ses idées étaient ailleurs. Mais seul sur cette île avec pour unique compagnie des monstres difformes, un serpent et un cheval dont il ne percevait que le souffle et l'odeur de mort, Syracuse avait du mal à ne pas se lécher les babines quand le sang battait aux tempes d'Harry. Il se faisait violence et Harry prenait toujours soin de ne pas se trouver dans les parages.

Alors, quand en pleine nuit, il s'éveilla, le museau douloureusement chatouillé par l'odeur du sang et d'Harry, Syracuse sut qu'il ne fallait pas que son ami entre chez lui. Il se précipita vers la porte et poussa de tout son corps sur le bois. Il savait qu'Harry pouvait l'ouvrir d'un coup de baguette alors il grogna et geignit.

\- SYRACUSE ! Ouvre cette porte !

Il laissa échapper un cri plaintif, se maudissant de ne pas être humain, se maudissant de ne pas pouvoir parler. Il grogna plus fort, priant il ne savait quel sorcier ou dieu pour qu'Harry comprenne.

\- Syracuse… Syracuse… Ouvre-moi.

Syracuse appuya un peu plus sur la porte puis ses gémissements devinrent des pleurs, pour finir par se transformer par des hurlements.

\- J'ai compris, entendit-il.

Juste un murmure. La voix fatiguée d'Harry.

\- J'ai compris… Je m'en vais… Pardon.

Syracuse pleura de nouveau c'était à lui de demander pardon, pas à Harry. Même quand l'odeur finit par quitter les alentours, Syracuse continua de pleurer contre la porte.

 **OoooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Harry toussa et observa le sang s'échapper de ses lèvres. Oh, comme il avait était idiot de tout miser sur sa chance et plus idiot encore de ne pas avoir fait l'effort de prendre quelque cours de médicomagie... Pire encore : il avait fallu que le seul soir où il pouvait enfin rentrer fut un soir de pleine lune. Il n'avait aucune de ses potions à disposition. Aucun de ses remèdes, et rien pour se soigner correctement.

A ce stade, il n'avait que deux solutions. Trois si il envisageait la pire _;_ la première était de se rendre chez Voldemort et de subir ses moqueries, son rire sardonique et sûrement d'autres choses encore moins agréables. La deuxième était de se rendre chez les Malfoy et ne pas croiser Regulus ou Lucius.

La troisième, la pire : faire appel à Perry pour être amené ailleurs. Il n'était pas au bord de la mort, il avait juste besoin de soins rapides. De quoi recoller quelques morceaux de peau, de bander ses côtes. Un endroit où dormir.

Il posa sa tête contre le cou osseux du sombral et soupira. Soupir qui lui tira une grimace douloureuse.

\- Je m'en remets à toi Cavalier, amène-moi là où il faut.

Le sombral poussa un hennissement bas et Harry se laissa porter.

.

.

A suivre

 **Voilà pour ce soir. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. Je vous dis à Lundi et Gros koeur sur vous les agneaux !**


	58. Soigne moi

**IMPORTANT :** Huhu bon je le dis ici et maintenant au vue des jours à venir et de l'avancée de retour, à partir du **10 juillet** et jusqu'au **20 aout** nous passerons en post d'été. C'est-à-dire à **un chapitre par semaine.** Ce sera sûrement le mardi ou le vendredi/samedi à voir. Je ne sais pas encore. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que je serais un peu moins active. Pour tout vous dire j'ai commencé Retour lorsque j'étais au chômage, j'étais un peu désespéré je ne pensais pas trouver de travail mais hey…finalement j'en ai eu un. J'ai sous-estimé mes temps libres, sous-estimé ma fatigue et ma bêta qui travaille aussi à elle aussi droit à une vie. Enfin bref je me suis entêtée à dire que je garderais ce rythme. Mais j'ai pris du retard, beaucoup de retard et c'est uniquement ma faute u_u. Donc je vais profiter de ces vacances pour me remettre à jour ne rien écrire dans la précipitation et ne rien bâcler de cette histoire. J'aimerais vous dire qu'elle touche à sa fin mais….pas du tout. Je vous rassure elle ne sera **PAS ABANDONNEE !** J'espère sincèrement que vous comprendrez les raisons qui me poussent à modifier durant ces quelques semaines le planning et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop (ça sera temporaire bien sûr). Je vais tout faire pour.

Voilà, maintenant les reviews et le chapitre.

 **Chapel Lucie** : Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Koeur sur toi

 **Angelyoru** : Haha Harry passe sa vie à se démener et à avoir des problèmes. En même temps il a faillit mourir dès l'âge d'un an. Clairement le calme avant la tempête même si pour Harry c'est la tempête tout le temps XD. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Koeur sur toi.

 **Neko Kirei** : Orf je suis désolé pour la violence mais mmhhr ça sera comme ça pendant encore un petit moment. Je n'avais même pas fait le rapprochement avec Candy XD. Merci de continuer à lire. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Krankar Volund** : Arrggl…c'est pas très pro tout ça XD, en effet c'est abhorre et pas arbore…et je le sais en plus. Mais bon merci :o. Non mais pour game of thrones je ne vais rien dire. De base je suis une personne qui a la poisse avec les livres, les séries et les films. Tous les personnages que j'aime, je dis bien TOUS, finissent par mourir. Du coup je ne me fais plus d'illusion, dès que je vais voir un film avec mes amis j'ai droit au : « ne nous dit pas qui est ton personnage favoris », juste histoire de pas spoiler XD. Alors franchement je t'avoue que la première guerre des sorciers est un vrai casse tête pour moi et tu le verras sûrement au fil de la suite. Disons qu'il y a des vides que je ne sais pas du tout comment expliquer. Je t'avoue que je n'avais pas fait attention à sa date de naissance. Je reste bloqué sur le fait qu'il a participé à la torture des Londubat. Disons qu'elle avait plus ou moins commencé, sous couvert de rumeur, pour moi les sorciers sont un peu long à la détente XD. Mais c'est vrai que si JKR avait posté une chronologie de la première guerre ça aurait été bien utile. En bref un vrai labyrinthe, vivement qu'on retourne dans le futur u_u. Haha non Harry a gardé le secret pour lui. Hey merci de souligner les alternances réussit, ça va devenir de plus en plus compliqué en fait. Je sous-estimé l'exercice mais le fait qu'il y ai plus d'événement c'est passionnant, en plus l'histoire ne se concentre plus que sur Harry. Enfin j'espère que tu apprécieras toujours la suite. Koeur sur toi.

 **Noah2209** : Huhu en effet ça va bouger dans tout les sens. Je suis contente que ça te plaise, moi aussi j'avais besoin d'action hoho. Maintenant la surprise est dans la suite. Koeur sur toi.

 **Sora94** : Hello ma douce ! Je pense que Lucius est paumé dans ses sentiments surtout mais on ne peut pas lui en vouloir n'est-ce pas ? Haha William fait enfin preuve de talent en effet. Erf Syracuse n'avait pas trop le choix en vérité sinon il aurait croqué Harry. J'espère sincèrement que tu aimeras toujours la suite. Merci pour tes mots et tes compliments ma puce. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Pticoeurfragile** : Merchi ! Voici la suite !

 **Ocechan** : Mmh c'est vrai que nous n'avons pas de nouvelle de Feutenfer niark, niark. Nan je plaisante, moi non plus je ne sais pas ou il est…ha cette boule de poil de Syracuse trop mignonne, souhaitons lui bonne chance. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours. Koeur sur toi !

 **Mlle Mystre** : Ouoh ! Alors pause XD. Je sais que la Réunion c'est petit mais tout de même. Ça va devenir compliqué si vous devenez trois en un XD. Mais merci d'avoir fait passer le message. J'espère que la suite te plaira, même si tu as raison et que toutes les réponses arriveront à la fin. Koeur sur toi.

 **Maline** : Merci beaucoup et merci de me lire. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Serpenta** : Je crois que le tableau est juste fatigué du comportement de Lucius XD. Il doit tellement s'ennuyé et ronger son frein XD. L'amitié Lucius/Harry est en fait je crois plus importante pour le passé que pour le futur. Mais ça aura évidement un impact sur le futur. En effet William déploie tout ses talents pour chasser du Harry XD. Quel pisteur dis donc. Du James et Lily, il va y en avoir, je ne peux pas passer à coté évidement. Il y aura aussi du Sirius Severus huhu. Mmmh tu as sûrement raison pour les jours de post. J'en parlerais à ma bêta pour voir si ça ne le dérange pas mais c'est vrai que ça fait plus équilibré de cette manière. Globalement j'ai juste des horaires extrêmement aléatoires. Si je devais faire en fonction de mon travail il n'y aurait aucune logique dans les jours de post. Dans tout les cas j'espère que tu aimeras toujours la suite. Ton enthousiasme me fait chaud au cœur et j'espère pouvoir te faire toujours plaisir. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Quetsche** : Traumatisé ! Carrément. Bon n'oublie pas alors dès que c'est un passage difficile entre Harry et Voldemort il ya des petites étoiles pour que tu passes outres. J'espère qu'a part ça le reste de l'histoire te plaira toujours. Koeur sur toi.

 **Yume resonnance** : Haha William ce fouteur de merde XD. En même temps je crois qu'Harry n'a pas trop le choix. Voyons voir comment il compte s'en sortir ce petit bout de chou. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

Merci encore à **Titou Douh** pour sa correction !

 **SOIGNE MOI**

 _« Alors on va danser, faire semblant d'être heureux_

 _Pour aller gentiment se coucher mais demain rien n'ira mieux »_

Jeune et con. SAEZ

.

.

.

\- Maître ?

Lucius grogna.

\- Maître Lucius.

L'homme écarquilla les yeux quand il se rendit compte de la chose qui se trouvait face à lui, dans sa propre chambre. Il se redressa subitement et observa le visage tordu de son elfe de maison.

\- Bon sang, Dobby, sale petit chose importune, qu'est ce qu'il te prend !?

\- Je suis désolé, Maître, pardonnez le vilain Dobby, mais le Maître a dit qu'il voulait être prévenu quand son ami Harry serait de retour.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?!

\- Lucius, fit une voix endormie, que se passe-t-il ?

L'héritier se tourna vers Narcissa qui gardait résolument sa tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller.

\- Rien qui ne sera réglé d'ici deux minutes.

Il se leva du lit, s'enveloppa dans un peignoir en soie et fusilla Dobby du regard. L'elfe couina. Une fois hors de la chambre Lucius laissa éclater sa colère.

\- Qu'est ce que ça signifie ?! Est-ce que tu as vu l'heure ?!

\- Maitre Lucius a raison de gronder Dobby, Dobby voulait juste prévenir le maître que son ami est ici.

Lucius cilla légèrement. Il avisa la pendule qui se trouvait dans le couloir : il était trois heures du matin. Harry se présentait toujours dans la cheminée de leur salon, jamais en pleine nuit. Jamais sans prévenir.

Il ignora Dobby qui couinait à ses pieds et se rendit plus vite qu'il ne le pensait vers les appartements d'Harry. Quand il entra dans la chambre, il la trouva vide mais la fenêtre était grande ouverte. Il avança rapidement vers elle et se pencha sur les barrières. Il ne voyait rien en bas si ce n'était son jardin qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Mais quelque chose retint son attention. Il retira ses mains de la barre en fer et constata avec horreur qu'un liquide rouge et poisseux venait d'incruster sa peau.

\- Du sang…

Lucius écarquilla les yeux. Il baissa la tête et trouva au sol d'autres traces du même rouge carmin. Elles marquaient la direction de la salle de bains mais Lucius n'y avait entendu aucun bruit.

Il contourna le lit, posa la main sur la poignée de la porte de la salle d'eau et la poussa en retenant son souffle. Il fut aveuglé par l'éclatante lumière et ce qu'il vit faillit le faire défaillir. Au pied de la baignoire gisaient des serviettes humides et couvertes de sang ainsi que des vêtements jetés pêle-mêle. Lucius balaya la pièce du regard et trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Harry était recroquevillé dans un coin, nu. Il avait ramené une serviette contre son ventre et une autre entre son cou et son épaule droite. Sous la pâle lumière de la pièces Lucius pouvait nettement voir la marque de leur Maître reposer sur son bras et autour du poignet fin du garçon un bracelet d'un vert intense. Moins que ses yeux.

Lucius se jeta aux pieds d'Harry et le prit par les épaules.

\- Harry !

Le blond grogna et tenta de lever la main pour le dégager. Son mouvement fit tomber la serviette qui couvrait la peau de son cou et Lucius constata avec horreur une énorme trace de morsure. Les pointes acérées de dents faisaient une ligne en demi-cercle sur sa peau et des éraflures montraient presque que certains bouts avaient été arrachés.

\- Oh, par Salazar ! souffla Lucius. Harry, réveille-toi bon sang ! Dobby !

L'elfe apparut et couina en voyant son maître à genoux dans l'eau et le sang.

\- Ramène nos potions de soin immédiatement !

\- Oui Maître, couina l'elfe.

Lucius prit le corps d'Harry entre ses bras et paniqua face à la facilité avec laquelle il réussit à le soulever. Ce garçon était bien trop maigre. Il l'amena dans la chambre et le posa sur le lit. Harry choisit ce moment pour ouvrir les yeux. Il les écarquilla même et tenta de se redresser violemment mais la main de Lucius appuya sur son torse.

\- Lucius ?!

\- Reste tranquille ! Tu es blessé !

\- Non, vraiment ?! Je ne m'en serais pas douté...

Lucius le fusilla du regard mais le visage pâle d'Harry l'empêcha de lancer une pique acerbe. Il amena sa main au niveau de la serviette qui était restée collée à ses côtes. Son corps était couvert de bleus qui viraient au noir sur sa peau ambrée. Il la détacha doucement et constata avec effarement la présence de trois énormes trous un peu au dessus de son nombril.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça…

Harry soupira et observa sa blessure.

\- Des serres acérées.

\- Des quoi ?!

\- J'ai du chasser des oiseaux de mauvais augure… Il me faut juste des…

Mais avant qu'il eut terminé sa phrase, Dobby réapparut les bras chargés de potion. Harry rigola doucement.

\- J'avais dans l'idée de faire ça… Discrètement.

Lucius le regarda, tétanisé. Quel genre de travail avait-il du effectuer pour revenir dans cet état...

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, je ne suis pas aux portes de la mort. Donne-moi celle-ci et celle-là.

Harry pointa du doigt plusieurs fioles et Dobby l'observa inquiet, ne sachant pas à qui il devait obéir. Lucius s'empara violemment des potions indiquées et les tendit à Harry. Le jeune homme en ouvrit une et la but, puis une deuxième encore. La dernière, il la versa sur la serviette et frotta son cou d'une main tremblante.

L'héritier retira la serviette des mains d'Harry et entreprit de le soigner à la place.

\- Par Salazar, Harry… Tout ce que tu aurais eu à faire était de prévenir.

\- Dans une moindre mesure, j'aurais aimé éviter de te croiser.

Lucius appuya sur le ventre d'Harry et le blond grogna de douleur. Ils se regardèrent tout les deux méchamment.

\- Et bien ce soir, tu fais un piètre voleur, Adams.

\- Et toi, tu fais un piètre médecin…

Harry abandonna la partie et se laissa retomber contre l'oreiller. Sous les yeux de Lucius, le sang des blessures avait cessé de couler, mais les trous et les éraflures, même s'ils s'estompaient, étaient toujours là.

\- Il va te falloir quelque chose de plus corsé pour les trois trous...

\- J'irai chercher ce qu'il me faut. Quand j'aurais dormi.

\- Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé chez le Maître ? N'est-ce pas là où tu vis normalement ?

\- Crois-le ou non, je ne veux pas qu'il me voit dans cet état.

Lucius ne savait pas du tout comment réagir.

\- … Et puis, poursuivit Harry d'une voix faible, je n'ai nulle part d'autre où aller.

\- Harry…

Mais Harry ne l'entendit plus : il s'était endormi. Lucius congédia Dobby. Il tira sur les couvertures du lit du blond et enveloppa le corps maigre du garçon puis tira une chaise et s'assit à coté du lit en gardant un œil sur Harry.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as bien pu faire…

Lucius soupira. Harry avait disparu depuis plus de deux semaines et il n'avait même pas pris soin de lui envoyer une lettre pour lui dire qu'il allait bien. Il avait tenté d'en savoir un peu plus auprès du Lord mais ce dernier lui avait dit que le Cavalier était en mission et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Cette nuit là, Lucius n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, combattant un sentiment avec lequel il avait beaucoup de mal.

La jalousie.

Le fait qu'Harry tienne plus Voldemort au courant de ses allées et venues l'énervait proprement. Il savait que c'était ridicule, que c'était normal qu'Harry doive plus au Maître qu'à lui. Et, après tout, ils ne s'étaient pas quittés en bon termes. Chose que Lucius avait commencé à regretter dès qu'Harry avait posé un pied hors du manoir. Chose qu'il regrettait encore maintenant que le garçon était endormi dans son lit et en piteux état.

Le seul réconfort qu'il avait trouvé était dans la sollicitude de sa femme qui posait elle aussi des questions et dans le regard hagard de Regulus qui tournait en rond. Lucius se demandait vaguement si le brun nourrissait le même genre de sentiment de possession que lui il se demandait si Regulus s'inquiétait du sort du Cavalier autant que lui.

Il se demandait si Regulus pensait à Harry, parfois. Depuis que la rumeur de sa disparition de l'école avait secoué les élèves de son année qui avaient rejoint leurs rangs, Regulus n'avait plus prononcé son nom.

Pourquoi Harry ne lui disait-il rien ? Pourquoi voulait-il que personne ne sache qui il était ?

Lucius ne trouva le sommeil que très tôt le matin et fut réveillé par le bruit de l'eau. Il s'éveilla en sursaut pour découvrir que le lit était vide. Les deux serviettes de sang reposaient sur le matelas. Il se leva en grognant et appuya sur la poignée de la salle de bains, s'attendant à la trouver bloquée, mais la porte céda et s'ouvrit.

Harry était allongé dans la baignoire sous une épaisse quantité de mousse bleue. Il tourna la tête face à Lucius et arqua un sourcil.

\- Je pensais que ton éducation t'empêchait de déranger les gens durant leur bain.

\- Je suis encore chez moi, il me semble..., dit sombrement Lucius.

\- Ah oui ? Et donc, tu peux disposer de moi à ta guise ? fit Harry, moqueur.

\- Peux-tu arrêter deux minutes d'être comme ça !

Harry l'observa, impassible.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Tu penses que je suis comment, Lucius ?

\- Froid, sarcastique, extrêmement désagréable.

-A h oui ? Pardon, c'est plus ton genre ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as oublié d'ajouter, cruel, sans-cœur et foutrement égoïste.

Lucius le fusilla du regard. Il avait parfaitement compris qu'Harry ne le pardonnait pas et peut-être même que son expédition dangereuse n'avait fait qu'augmenter sa colère. Puis Lucius comprit autre chose.

Harry n'était pas là de son plein gré et il ne pouvait se plaindre à personne.

 _« Je n'ai nulle part_ _où_ _aller. »_

Ça avait été ces mots. Harry était seul, terriblement seul, mais il avait encore assez de fierté pour lui tenir tête. Il était encore assez fort pour ne pas baisser les yeux face à Lucius. Il était encore assez fou pour ne pas cacher son mépris quand il le voulait. Harry bougea et croisa les bras sur le rebord de la baignoire.

\- Est-ce que tu me détestes ? demanda Lucius.

Il lut la surprise dans le regard d'Harry et quelque part, cela le rassura. Harry détourna le regard mais ce fut suffisant pour que Lucius comprenne le message. Il se tourna et rouvrit la porte.

Sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi, il ne se sentait pas la force d'insister. Peut-être que s'il le faisait, Harry se mettrait à lui dire plus de choses. Des choses réellement déplaisantes, des choses qu'il n'était pas prêt à entendre.

Et il ne voulait pas perdre l'amitié d'Harry, même s'il avait l'impression de perdre son estime. Lucius se sentait désœuvré et cela l'énervait de voir qu'un seul gamin pouvait le mettre dans tous ses états.

\- Je… Ne te déteste pas.

Lucius arrêta son geste et se tourna vivement vers Harry.

\- Je ne déteste pas. C'est juste que je ne te comprends pas. J'ai essayé de conserver cette trêve entre nous, de ne pas parler des sujets qui fâchent. Je suis censé travailler dans l'ombre, je suis censé ne pas me mêler de ce que vous faites et je ne le fais pas. Tu as raison : plus vite vous aurez obtenu ce que vous voulez et plus vite je serai libre.

\- Alors… Tu n'as réellement pas l'intention de rester ici ?

Harry leva un regard meurtri vers Lucius et le blond le détesta pour ça.

\- Pas dans le monde que tu désires.

\- Que sais-tu de ce monde, Harry !? Tu ne sais même pas s'il sera meilleur ou pire ! Tu ne sais pas ce que l'on est prêts à faire pour les sorciers. Peut-être bien que même les sangs-mêlés y trouveront leur compte ! On finira par préserver le monde sorcier ! Le sang sorcier ! Si nous ne faisons rien, tôt ou tard, les moldus finiront par nous faire entièrement disparaître. Ils nous feront disparaître !

\- Je te retourne la question, Lucius : qu'est ce qui te dit que ce monde sera meilleur ou pire ? As-tu pris le temps de rencontrer un moldu qui connaissait le monde sorcier ? As-tu pris le temps de savoir contre quoi tu voulais absolument te battre ?

Lucius pinça les lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas réfuter ça. Ce qui le mettait hors de lui, en vérité, était l'aveu d'Harry qu'il finirait par l'abandonner. Quelle erreur d'avoir comme ami le garçon le plus honnête qui existe... Il ouvrit la bouche mais fut interrompu par une petite voix.

\- Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, Maître Lucius mais, Lord Voldemort vous attend dans le grand salon.

Lucius écarquilla les yeux. Harry avait ouvert la bouche avant de la refermer durement. Il se leva, jetant au passage de l'eau à l'extérieur de la baignoire. Lucius voulut lui dire quelque chose mais Harry venait de se sécher d'un informulé et fouillait dans le placard à la recherche de vêtements. Ses blessures étaient loin d'être totalement guéries.

Lucius pouvait voir le cercle de trous contre le haut de son dos et il était presque sûr que les trois plaies n'étaient protégées que d'un fin tissu de chair. Il observa Harry apposer un bandage sommaire sur ses côtes et s'habiller rapidement. Quand Lucius vit que le jeune homme n'avait plus l'intention de lui adresser la parole, il sortit de la chambre et retourna dans la sienne pour être un peu plus présentable.

Narcissa s'y trouvait et elle était déjà parfaitement apprêtée. Elle le regarda de ses beaux yeux gris avec insistance.

\- Le Lord est ici.

\- Si tôt ? D'habitude, il ne vient qu'en fin d'après-midi. Est-ce urgent ? Dois-je me présenter ?

\- Non, ça ne sera pas nécessaire, il est venu récupérer… Quelque chose.

\- D'accord. Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas dans notre lit cette nuit ?

\- Harry est venu.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Est-il toujours ici ?

\- Non, il vient de partir, il m'a dit de te passer le bonjour, il est désolé d'être passé à l'improviste.

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Je sais qu'il voyage beaucoup mais ça va faire presque trois semaines que nous ne l'avons pas vu...

Lucius ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

\- Il n'est pas au mieux de sa forme. Pour le moment. Je vais saluer le Lord et ensuite, nous déjeunerons.

\- Bien, fit Narcissa.

Lucius se changea rapidement et une fois cela fait, il se présenta au salon réservé au Lord. L'homme était là mais pas Harry.

\- Bonjour, maître.

\- Bonjour, Lucius. Je suis navré de venir si tôt mais j'ai comme le pressentiment qu'entre tes murs se trouve quelque chose qui m'appartient.

Lucius frissonna. La porte du salon l'empêcha de répondre au Lord. Harry passa devant lui, ses cheveux blond encore légèrement humides.

\- Bonjour maître, fit-il en se plaçant en face de lui.

Voldemort leva la main et la passa dans les cheveux d'Harry de façon…

 _Intime_ , pensa Lucius. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas être rentré directement, j'avais des affaires à récupérer, fit Harry.

La main de Voldemort serra les mèches d'Harry imperceptiblement mais Lucius vit la légère grimace du garçon.

\- Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir où tu vadrouilles, Harry, surtout après un si long moment d'absence. Mais je suis soulagé de savoir que c'est ici que tu te trouves. Lucius, merci d'avoir pris soin de notre ami. Allons-y, Harry !

Voldemort s'engouffra dans les flammes et, sans prononcer quoi que ce soit, disparut dans le feu. Harry s'avança à son tour vers la cheminée et marqua un moment d'hésitation. Cependant, il ne se tourna pas.

\- Au revoir, Lucius.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et disparut.

Une fois seul, Lucius se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils et posa sa main sur sa poitrine pour faire taire l'affolement de son cœur. Il avait à présent l'esprit rongé par la curiosité. Dévoré, même. Il n'avait pas rêvé le geste de Voldemort...

Le Lord ne touchait jamais personne il évitait les contacts et même Bellatrix n'avait jamais osé s'approcher à moins d'un mètre de lui. Pourtant, il avait caressé... _Attrapé l_ es cheveux d'Harry avec une telle facilité... Et Harry s'était laissé faire. En plus de la curiosité, Lucius sentit de nouveau le sentiment de jalousie pointer le bout de son nez.

Pire encore, Harry et lui étaient toujours en froid.

 **OooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

\- J'ai eu l'immense plaisir de voir ton cadeau enfermé dans l'annexe et l'immense déplaisir de voir que toi tu n'étais pas là. Dis-moi, Harry, qu'y avait-il de si urgent chez Lucius pour que tu ne daignes pas venir me voir en premier ?

Harry resta stoïque au milieu du salon. Voldemort affichait un sourire contrit mais il n'était pas dupe : il savait plus ou moins quelle serait la suite des événements.

\- Je vous l'ai dit. Je devais récupérer quelque chose.

\- En quoi était-ce si urgent ?

Le Lord s'approcha de lui mais Harry ne bougea pas d'un poil. Même s'il n'était pas en tord, il n'avait aucune envie de faire plaisir à Voldemort et quelque part, il savait que l'homme n'avait aucune envie qu'Harry ne baisse les yeux. C'était un jeu de pouvoir et il fallait qu'il en garde un peu. Son humeur ne lui permettrait pas non plus d'être dans les petits papiers de Voldemort.

\- Ça ne l'était pas réellement.

Même si Harry avait plus ou moins prévu ce qu'il se passerait ensuite, la douleur fut tout de même extrêmement insupportable. L'endoloris que lança Voldemort lui coupa le souffle et il s'écroula au sol. Il s'arqua avec violence et quelque chose de chaud se répandit contre son ventre.

Il garda cependant résolument les yeux ouverts et dans son champ de vison apparut les chaussures du mage noir. Puis une main agrippa durement ses cheveux, lui faisant relever la tête.

\- Je suis partagé, Harry. Tu as rempli ta mission, de mauvaise grâce, certes, mais les faits sont là. Tu l'as remplie avec brio. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que tu me caches quelque chose. Alors je vais m'assurer que tu ne sois pas aussi désobligeant le moment venu. Tu te battras à mes côtés, Harry, tu te battras à mes côtés et Regulus aussi. Tu garderas un œil sur ton petit protégé et je garderai un œil sur toi. Cela va sans dire que Lucius et sa douce femme seront de la partie et je serais curieux de voir combien de personnes tu t'es promis de protéger.

\- Je ne protège pas Lucius…

\- Permets-moi d'en douter. Notre ami commun porte toujours un vif intérêt à tes allées et venues, tu sembles être au centre de ses attentions.

Harry plongea ses yeux verts dans le regard de Voldemort et faillit en rire.

C'était de la jalousie... Voldemort ne supportait pas de prêter ses jouets ou que ses jouets se mettent à plaire à d'autres enfants. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en rire que déjà la langue impétueuse du Lord se faufilait entre ses lèvres. Harry ferma les yeux et repoussa la langue inquisitrice avec la sienne. Cela ne rebuta pas le Lord qui se retrouva au-dessus de lui, tenant sa tête entre ses mains. Harry ne fit aucun mouvement pour le repousser, tentant d'éloigner la douleur qui se propageait dans son ventre et sur ses côtes. Voldemort attaqua son cou de baisers et il ne put retenir un hoquet de douleur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se redressa et observa Harry.

Harry rouvrit les yeux et porta sa main à son cou. Voldemort choisit ce moment pour tirer sur son pantalon et le dénuder mais le corps d'Harry ne répondait pas à son excitation. Et peut-être qu'Harry aurait du faire plus d'efforts.

Il le pensa plus sérieusement encore quand Voldemort s'enfonça en lui sans ménagement. Il se résolut à y penser encore plus sérieusement à l'avenir quand l'homme le besogna sans aucune délicatesse... Et il se promit d'en faire juste avant de tomber dans les pommes au moment où l'homme atteignait la jouissance.

Il ferait beaucoup, beaucoup plus d'efforts.

 **OooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Quand Harry reprit connaissance, il était toujours allongé au sol dans le salon des Jedusor. Un vif frisson parcourut son corps et il se rendit vite compte qu'il était totalement nu. Il se redressa en position assise et observa le feu qui grondait doucement dans la cheminée.

\- A l'avenir, Harry, j'aimerais que tu reviennes toujours ici. Tu es un investissement précieux, te perdre ne fait pas partie de mes priorités. Mais je peux être beaucoup moins sympathique.

Harry tourna la tête. Voldemort était assis dans le fauteuil juste à côté de lui, les jambes croisées, un livre à la main. Le blond baissa alors les yeux sur son ventre. Les trois trous laissés par les serres n'étaient plus que des taches de chair boursouflée. Il porta la main à son cou une nouvelle fois pour constater que ces plaies là aussi étaient soignées.

Voldemort l'avait soigné.

Il le regarda un long moment sans savoir ce qu'il devait faire mais le mage noir bougea à sa place. Il reposa un genou au sol et attira le visage d'Harry contre ses lèvres.

\- Tu es à moi, Harry. Aussi longtemps que tu me seras utile, tu resteras à moi. Ne l'oublie pas.

Harry se contenta de le regarder sans répondre mais l'homme ne s'en offusqua pas. Il se releva et disparut de la pièce. Il mit longtemps avant de se relever difficilement et de traîner son corps jusque dans son lit pour se recroqueviller en boule sous ses couvertures, réprimant avec force les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

 **OoooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Si Lucius Malfoy avait demandé à Regulus Black si ce dernier pensait à Harry Adams, Regulus lui aurait sûrement répondu que c'était un lâche qui devait être parti se terrer là où il n'avait aucune responsabilité. Mais si Regulus avait été honnête, il lui aurait dit qu'il pensait à son ami tous les jours... Et qu'il évitait d'y penser plus encore. Sans jamais y parvenir réellement.

Regulus connaissait un dicton. Ce n'était probablement pas le genre de phrase qu'aurait cité sa mère mais il le trouvait beaucoup trop criant de vérité pour le laisser de coté.

« On ne connaît la valeur des choses qu'une fois qu'on les perd. »

Et Regulus apprenait la valeur d'une réelle amitié et ce que la solitude pouvait amener de terrible. Toutes ces craintes et sa tristesse, il ne les confiait qu'à une seule personne : Kreattur.

Son elfe de maison était une oreille attentive et ne lui reprochait jamais aucun de ses actes _;_ tout le contraire d'Harry qui lui avait dit qu'il faisait le mauvais choix. Regulus ne l'avait pas cru, il était persuadé de bien faire, il aurait pu continuer à l'être si Harry Adams n'avait pas disparu. La même année où il n'avait pas remis les pieds à Poudlard, le capitaine de l'équipe des Serpentard s'était volatilisé et Regulus ne l'avait pas trouvé auprès du Lord. Non, il n'était tout simplement plus.

Alors Regulus avait tout de suite envisagé le pire : il était devenu gênant pour le Lord et son amour pour les moldus, sa propension à ne pas vouloir se lier à Lucius lui avaient sûrement attiré des ennuis, peut-être la mort.

Regulus avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour repousser cette idée mais jamais Lucius ne lui avait posé plus de questions sur Harry Adams et il n'avait pas l'air plus triste ou déçu. Comme si son existence n'avait jamais vraiment apporté quoi que ce soit. Comme si ça avait été un petit contretemps et que quelqu'un avait réglé cette histoire de façon très propre. Le brun avait utilisé le peu de marge de manœuvre qu'il avait pour trouver le fin mot de cette histoire. Il avait entendu dire que beaucoup de Serpentard soupçonnaient la même chose que lui : que quelqu'un avait intenté à sa vie. Ceux qui avaient toujours été clairement du côté d'Harry avaient commencé à accuser Mulciber ou Avery et, par extension, tous ceux qui se rapportaient à eux. Regulus savait que certaines personnes visées par Lucius avaient changé d'avis uniquement parce qu'Adams n'était plus là. Les Serpentard avaient été coupés en deux.

De son côté, Regulus se fichait bien de savoir quel était l'intérêt politique de ses anciens camarades. Il ne savait même plus où se situaient ses propres intérêts à lui. Il avançait dans le groupe comme un zombie il aurait été sous imperium que cela n'aurait rien changé. Sa seule préoccupation avait était de retrouver Harry… Et Feutenfer.

Le Cavalier lui avait assuré qu'il reverrait l'animal, mais après une année il ne l'avait toujours pas revu. Tous ceux qui l'entouraient se mettaient juste à disparaître les uns après les autres... Même son propre frère.

S'il avait pu garder un œil sur Sirius grâce à ses quelques liens, l'aînée des Blacks avait lui aussi presque disparu de la circulation. On le voyait sur le Chemin de Traverse, il fréquentait encore James Potter mais de là à savoir où il vivait, c'était un mystère complet. Un mystère qui mettait les nerfs de Regulus à rude épreuve... Mais peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. De cette manière, Regulus ne décevait plus les personnes qui importaient réellement dans son cœur et faisait la fierté de ceux qui importaient tout autant. Ses parents ne s'offusquaient pas de savoir qu'il devait vivre en paria, caché, ils attendaient son heure. Tôt ou tard, Regulus aurait une place de choix dans le monde sorcier.

Regulus, lui, pensait que sa vie était un gâchis. Il n'était pas au Ministère, il ne travaillait pas sur des missions importantes. Il se refusait à suivre ses anciens camarades dans leur épopée macabre et se débrouillait pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Il n'était pas grand-chose, il n'était vraiment plus rien.

Il se sentait seul. Et ça aurait pu être pire. S'il n'y avait pas eu le Cavalier.

Ce dernier semblait encore plus seul que lui. Plus éloigné de ces histoires que lui. Il ne parlait à personne et suivait Voldemort comme son ombre. Etait-il heureux d'être ici ? Etait-il satisfait de son statut de fantôme ?

Avait-il un cœur ? Comprenait-il ce qu'il faisait ?

Regulus se posait tellement de questions à son propos mais ça avait était facile de l'approcher, facile de lui parler. Le Cavalier ne le repoussait jamais. Il acceptait de l'écouter, ou de rester près de lui en silence si Regulus ne voulait rien dire. Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas de lui faire part de ses inquiétudes sur les choix du Lord.

Il n'était même pas sûr de son rôle. Peut-être que le Cavalier était un espion à la solde de Voldemort et qu'il surveillait tous les faits et gestes des mangemorts, peut-être était-il à l'affût des traîtres et rapportait tout au maître. Personne ne semblait lui faire confiance.

Personne, exceptés le Lord et Regulus.

Pourtant, à l'aube de la bataille qui se profilait... Le Cavalier n'était toujours pas là.

\- Je croyais que les petits protégés du Ministère ne pouvaient pas participer à notre fête, fit Avery.

Même sous son masque, Regulus reconnaissait encore sa voix. A côté de lui, Mulciber pivota légèrement la tête.

\- Il faut croire que plus on est de fous, plus on rit.

Regulus jaugea les deux personnes dont Avery et Mulciber parlaient. Les Malfoy se tenaient droits l'un contre l'autre. Regulus se dit qu'ils feraient mieux de laisser tomber leurs manières aristocratiques sous peine de vite se faire découvrir. Mais à présent, il se fichait bien de ce qui pouvait arriver aux Malfoy.

Il reporta son attention sur le lieu où ils se trouvaient.

Le château de Leeds était une possession secrète du Ministère de la magie. C'était l'un des nombreux édifices (trop peu aux goûts des sangs-purs) qui avaient pu être récupérés par les sorciers qui avaient encore des liens avec les familles royales d'Angleterre. Le château servait toutes sortes de réunion mais pour la plupart, c'était là que les moldus étaient invités quand il s'agissait de régler des points conflictuels ou de fêter des avancements entre les deux mondes. En vérité, ces réunions étaient rarissimes. Le monde magique se portait très bien en fréquentant le moins possible le monde moldu et le monde moldu se satisfaisait de l'envie des sorciers de vouloir rester cachés.

Aucun des deux parties ne voulait se sentir inquiété ou menacé par l'autre et s'ils se réunissaient, c'était pour raffermir cette position.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas selon le bon plaisir de tous les sorciers. Tous ceux qui se trouvaient à présent autour du château drapés dans des capes noires, le visage couvert par des masques, étaient très loin d'apprécier cette paix imposée. Un asservissement du monde moldu était beaucoup plus dans leurs préférences.

Si Harry avait su ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire, nul doute qu'il aurait regardé Regulus comme le pire des monstres. C'était peut-être mieux qu'il soit mort ou qu'il se soit enfui : de cette manière, il ne rirait pas au nez de Regulus en lui disant qu'il avait eu raison.

C'était probablement à l'encontre de toutes les idées politiques et pacifistes dont il avait venté les mérites auprès d'Harry _;_ comment pourrait-il le regarder en face après ça ?

\- Ha, fit Mulciber, la marque brûle !

Regulus l'avait sentie aussi, cette maudite marque qui les liait tous. Il refréna son sentiment de haine avec force et ne fit aucun mouvement pour frotter sa peau. Dans le silence de la nuit, ils avancèrent sur leurs positions comme un seul homme.

Ils devaient juste attendre le signal, celui disant que les protections étaient tombées malgré tout. Selon le plan, tout se passerait dans l'immense cour du château, à découvert, pour en mettre plein la vue. Regulus ne trouvait pas ça très ingénieux : c'était le meilleur moyen de permettre au Ministre de la magie et ses collaborateurs de s'envoler. Même s'ils ne pouvaient pas transplaner sur ce lieu, il y avait d'autres moyens de s'élever et fuir par la voix des airs.

Regulus leva les yeux vers le ciel, là où devait briller un signe similaire que celui qui se lovait sur son avant bras. Il inspira un grand coup et un flash puissant explosa dans le ciel.

\- Maintenant, dit Avery.

Il se leva.

 **OooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooO**

Même si Maugrey, les Londubat, les Prewett et Dumbledore leur avaient fait un discours sur la dangerosité de leur mission, Sirius Black était loin, très loin de se douter de ce que les événements lui apporteraient de terrible. Pour le moment, il n'avait qu'une chose en tête : si tout se passait mal, la priorité était de protéger James, Lily, Remus et Severus. Il avait bien conscience qu'ils étaient tous capables de se protéger eux-mêmes. Il avait vu Severus s'entraîner avec Lily, il avait vu James, Remus et Cassie organiser des plans d'attaque. Ils avaient tous assidûment écouté William leur expliquer comment se passait un raid de ce genre et ils l'avaient cru quand ce dernier leur avait dit que la théorie n'était pas la pratique.

\- Voyez ça comme notre combat contre le basilic : aucun de nous n'a amené ses cours avec lui et même si on en savait plus que n'importe qui, on a failli y laisser quelques plumes.

Ils avaient tous rigolé, mais ils savaient que ça ne se prêtait pas réellement au rire. Finalement, le seul qui n'avait pas été réellement blessé ne se trouvait pas dans leurs rangs. Il ne se trouvait nulle part, en réalité.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on se tient aussi loin du lieu de la réunion.

\- Parce que nous ne sommes pas censés intervenir, fit James qui se tenait à côté de lui.

\- J'espère qu'on ne s'est pas déplacés pour rien.

\- J'espère qu'on s'est déplacés pour rien, dit Severus sombrement.

\- Je partage l'avis de Severus, murmura Remus, parce que sinon, cela voudrait dire que toute cette histoire est réellement sérieuse et qu'on s'embraque peut-être dans quelque chose qui nous dépasse.

\- On a la trouille, mon loup ? s'amusa James.

Remus fronça les sourcils.

\- Je n'ai pas la trouille… J'aimerais juste qu'aucun d'entre nous ne se trouve dans une situation dangereuse.

\- Oh, voyons, Remus ! Le dang…

\- PAR MERLIN ! C'est quoi ça !

Ils levèrent tous les yeux sous l'immense lumière blanche. Severus laissa échapper un hoquet quand il vit ce qui se dessinait dans le ciel. Un crâne verdâtre brillait dans la nuit et autour de lui s'enroulait un serpent qui entrait dans sa bouche.

Puis un lion apparut sous leurs yeux.

\- Ils ont attaqué, fit la voix de William à travers le patronus, nous sommes déjà sur place.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda James.

\- On est censé attendre notre signe à nous.

Les quatre garçons gardèrent leurs positions jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent le bruit évident de quelqu'un qui venait de transplaner. Ils se tournèrent et tombèrent sur deux sorciers.

Emmeline Vance et Caradoc Dearborn étaient deux proches de Dumbledore, ils n'avaient pas hésité une seule seconde en écoutant ce qui se tramait derrière les rideaux du ministère. Caradoc était le genre de personnage soupçonneux pour tout et n'importe quoi. Il traînait derrière lui le genre d'histoires tragiques qui pouvaient transformer un homme en une loque aigrie. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il était devenu : au lieu de ça, il s'était investi totalement dans la chasse aux mages noirs et ce même sans être un auror. Emmeline Vance quant à elle voyait d'un très mauvais œil la montée de certaines personnes et elle estimait qu'il était de son devoir de combattre tout extrémisme, peu importe le fond des revendications.

Elle s'approcha des garçons.

\- Le deuxième groupe est déjà en marche. Si vous vous sentez prêts, allons-y !

Sirius serra doucement l'épaule de James. Lily, Cassie et Rebecca étaient dans ce deuxième groupe guidé par Marlene McKinnon et Dorcas Meadowes. Ils avaient tous deux chaperons plus âgés de l'Ordre. Le brun s'avança en premier vers Emmeline.

\- On peut y aller. Si Chester est déjà en train de se battre, je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne le ferait pas !

\- Sirius a raison, dit James en souriant, pas question de se faire voler la vedette par un Serpentard !

Remus souffla d'exaspération et Severus leva les yeux au ciel mais tous se rapprochèrent d'Emmeline.

.

.

A suivre

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot les agneaux. Vendredi on entre dans le coeur de la bataille. La bise et koeur sur vous.**


	59. Loyal et déloyal

Bonsoir, bonsoir. Je n'ai rien à dire mis à part…que je relisais les reliques de la mort et c'est Harry qui a eut l'idée d'utiliser l'épée pour attraper la coupe d'Elga Poufsouffle. C'est aussi Harry qui a eut l'idée de monter sur le dragon. Et Hermione était vraiment sceptique quand Harry tentait de lui expliquer pour les reliques de la mort…mais ça n'empêche qu'en le relisant on voit qu'Harry est tout de même quelque fois méchant avec Hermione et super conciliant avec Ron. Enfin bref…Harry reste dans mon cœur même si des fois c'est une sacrée petite teigne.

Voilà, voilà.

Donc les reviews et le chapitre.

 **Angelyoru** : Exactement et on tombe en plein dedans ouhou ! J'avoue qu'Harry a pris très cher la dernière fois (j'avais pas vue que c'était aussi condensé). Mais bon on dit bien qu'il vaut mieux que tous les problèmes arrivent d'un coup ( ça va faire beaucoup mais bon XD). J'espère que la suite te plaira. Gros koeur sur toi.

 **Krankar Volund** : J'adore aussi les chronologies. Franchement je fais que ça depuis que j'ai commencée cette histoire. Globalement je trouve déjà que quatre années c'est long. Mais bon on en parle de la guerre 14-18 ou 39-45. Du coup quatre ans c'est déjà assez non :o. La relation entre Harry et Voldemort n'est pas trop faite pour être aimé. Harry est censé le détester de tout son être donc tu as le droit de ne pas aimer, c'est même conseillé. J'espère que tu aimeras toujours. Koeur sur toi.

 **Sora94** : Coucou petite puce ! Effectivement Lucius est une vraie girouette XD. Mais ça ira mieux à un moment donné. Lord Voldemort est une enflure ça s'est avéré. Et pour le coup tu as raison, Harry est en réalité extrémement seul. J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite. Gros koeur sur toi ma belle.

 **Ocechan** : La voici, la voici pas de pression XD.

 **Yume resonnance** : Haha on dirait que l'amitié Harry/ Lucius fait plaisir à voir, ça me rassure. Erf c'est pire que ça pour Regulus et ça ne fera qu'empirer mais tu as raison maintenant il sait ce qu'il en est. Mhh et bien voyons voir si ils s'en sortent tous cette fois-ci huhu. J'espère que la suite te plaira, koeur sur toi.

 **Lela des mers** : C'est vraiment trop petit la Réunion…Moi aussi j'ai faillis être punie figure-toi. Comme je vis chez mes parents et que j'emprunte allègrement le PC de ma mère (le mien étant DCD). J'ai faillis le voir disparaître pour un motif incongrue et déplaisant que je tairais ici (parce que sinon ça serait la honte). Mais bref, on a frôlé la catastrophe huhu. Nope rien à voir avec la famille Adams, je voulais juste un nom qui ressemble à Evans. Mmhh Syndrome de Stockholm bonjour, ça choque moins quand c'est Belle qui en fait les frais XD. Ça va faire plus de deux ans qu'Harry est entre les mains de Voldemort disons qu'il a relativisé une fois l'horreur passé. Mais je l'avoue Harry prend cher, très cher et ça n'ira pas en s'améliorant. Mais je réserve tout mon cota de Fluff pour Retour Livre II. J'espère que l'histoire continuera tout de même à te plaire. Gros koeur sur toi.

 **Pow** : Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. Haha c'est vrai que ces derniers temps je finis vraiment sur des notes de suspens intense mais c'est pour faire grimper le plaisir. Effectivement il est accro ce petit Lucius. Un peu trop à mon humble avis mais c'est chou. Je ne vais te contredire sur l'état dans lequel ils ressortiront tous, ça ne sera pas joli mais bon c'est comme ça qu'on fait une histoire. Ça neserait pas drôle sinon. Merci beaucoup, beaucoup pour tes compliments et ton enthousiasme et toutes tes questions ça me fait chaud au cœur. Gros koeur sur toi et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Ilass** : Tout d'abord bonjour à toi nouveau venu. Pardonne moi de ne pas avoir répondu à ta première review mais come tu n'étais pas à jour j'avais peur qu'elle se perde parmi les autres. Un drarry est en effet une histoire basé sur la relation entre Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy. Comme je n'écris exclusivement que du Drarry, cette histoire est juste un énorme prétexte pour tout reprendre sur eux. Maintenant que tu es à jour dans les chapitres ça sera plus facile pour moi de te répondre. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Chapel Lucie** : la voici, j'espère que tu aimeras. Koeur sur toi.

 **Likola** : Chalut ! Huhu merci merci. C'est vrai que je fais un Lucius tout attachiant hein ! Je suis contente que le post-poudlard te plaise. Il est bien plus sombre mais c'est fou comme je m'amuse en écrivant cette partie (vraiment, il y a beaucoup plus d'actions, beaucoup plus d'interactions toussa toussa). Merci de comprendre ma petite pause. J'espère sincèrement que la suite te plaira encore plus. Gros koeur sur toi.

 **Luffynette** : huhu Merci beaucoup ! J'ai vu, bravo à toi XD.

 **Guest** : Hey ! Erf oui Tom n'est pas un exemple de douceur en effet. Mais il le paiera bien un jour u_u. Je te rassure tu vas en avoir du James, Sirius etc…Pareil pour Regulus qui apparaîtra un peu plus souvent à présent. J'espère sincèrement que tu aimeras la suite. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Mlle Mystre** : Non je ne suis toujours pas en retard…chez moi. Tu es la décadence incarnée pour le coup ! A ton âge je jouais à pokemon (bon je joue toujours à pokemon mais ça n'excuse pas tout). Après si ça me fait plus de lectrice je ne vais rien dire. Du moment que tu ne m'accuses pas de perversion ou de chose du genre, profite donc de mon histoire comme il te plaira. Koeur sur toi !

 **Serpenta** : Hahah je suis vraiment désolée pour les vacances mais c'est nécessaire. Non ça ne prenait pas en compte ce changement. Mais le temps que je passe à répondre au review et à poster le deuxième chapitre servira de temps consacré à pondre une histoire de qualité. Donc oublie mes estimations elles sont mauvaises autant pour vous que pour moi. Pour te dire là ou moi j'en suis…Harry n'est toujours pas né. MAIS ça ne saurait tarder. Dans tout les cas je vous tiendrais tous au courant de l'avancement. J'espère vraiment mettre un point final au premier livre durant cet été. Huhu je fais aussi partie de la team des gens qui n'aiment pas trop Lucius. Concrètement je crois que j'ai pris tout ceux que je n'aimais pas et j'en ai fais des petits citrons tout frais qui font du bien. Sauf Voldemort bien sûr. Je te rejoins, je suis une vraie sadique, j'aime trop le voir galérer et s'en sortir avec bravoure. Je veux dire le gosse en voit toujours des vertes et des pas mûrs. Toutes tes questions…ont leurs réponses dans ce chapitre, c'est un miracle n'est-ce pas. J'espère que tu aimeras. Gros koeur sur toi et merci pour tout !

 **V. M. Desgrec** : J'approuve totalement cette image. Et on a Regulus qui part en douce avec Harry pendant que les quatre autres se disputent huhu. Ça me va comme excuse. J'espère que tu auras d'autres petits moments du même genre pour les prochains chapitres (ravie de voir que votre punition est levée). Koeur sur toi.

Merci encore à Titou Douh que je n'épargne pas avec mes fautes (franchement je me relis après lui avoir envoyé mon texte et c'est une horreur, désolée, je ferais plus attention).

 **LOYAL ET DELOYAL**

 **«Feels the feels are growing in his zone**  
 **Smells the smell of death go to his nostrils »**

Tomorrow's war. One T

.

.

Il avait été presque sur le point de se réjouir de leur situation. Parce qu'il y avait encore dix minutes, Lucius Malfoy était certain qu'ils avaient l'avantage. Et ils l'avaient sûrement.

Il avait vu les aurors responsables de la protection du ministre moldu se cogner dans tous les sens, surpris de leur attaque. Il les avait vus se mettre difficilement en position. Totalement encerclés, ils repoussaient avec difficulté les sorts lancés par leur groupe et Lucius exultait. Il n'avait pas pensé que ça serait aussi facile. Avoir les deux ministres à portée de main sans presque aucune protection était trop beau.

Trop beau pour être vrai.

Il n'avait tout d'abord pas tout de suite compris la tournure qu'avait prise l'attaque, mais quand Bellatrix se mit à hurler plus que de raison à ses côtés, Lucius commença à douter. Sortis d'il ne savait où, d'autres aurors se joignirent à la bataille, dont William Chester. Ce dernier se trouvait derrière Maugrey et avait commencé à attaquer avec des sorts réellement offensifs, sans même se soucier de ceux qui sifflaient à son oreille. Puis d'autres encore étaient apparus, d'autres qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.

Lucius s'était mordu la langue en les voyant former une sorte de mur protecteur vers le ministre de la magie et les aurors se placer du côté du ministre moldu. Puis il vit descendre du ciel le même genre de calèche qui se trouvait à Poudlard et se poser dans la cour. Il vit sa belle-sœur courir vers elle, suivie de son mari.

Il la suivit. De l'autre côté, il pouvait voir le Lord jeter des sorts au nouveau venu. Parmi eux, il en reconnut un : James Potter, un joueur de Quidditch connu et apprécié de beaucoup. Ce n'était pas des auror mais de simples gamins. Recrutés par un autre camp, un camp dont ils ne savaient rien. A ses côtés, une femme aux cheveux flamboyant se battait avec la même hargne que lui contre Lord Voldemort.

Avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il vit Bellatrix se faire rudement jeter au sol. Chester était redoutable. Ils s'étaient tous enfermés dans la cour du château et Lucius savait que fuir n'était pas une option, alors il se jeta dans la bataille à corps perdu. Derrière lui, Narcissa en fit de même. Elle le protégea deux fois d'un sort qui aurait pu être douloureux, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à hauteur de Chester, Maugrey et Londubat.

Un _diffindo_ fusa et caressa son bras. Lucius serra les dents et rendit le coup à Chester qui l'évita de peu. Derrière lui, le ministre de la magie avait été enfermé dans la calèche et celle-ci s'élevait dans le ciel. Il entendit le Lord hurler sa colère et des sorts frappèrent la calèche, mais c'était peine perdue. Le sort de protection qui l'entourait devait être extrêmement puissant.

Ils la virent s'éloigner, impuissants, mais il leur restait une chance : le ministre moldu était toujours sous un cercle protecteur mais il était loin d'être sauf.

Lucius tenta de changer de cible et de se tenir au plan mais un sort vicieux toucha sa jambe et il s'écroula au sol. Narcissa courut vers lui et repoussa les sorts de William jusqu'à ce que Lucius se relève. On ne leur laissait aucun répit, aucun changement de manœuvre... Jusqu'à ce que le ministre moldu se retrouve lui aussi dans la calèche et que cette dernière commence à s'élever dans les airs.

Lucius jeta un regard au maître qui se battait contre Potter et la fille aux cheveux auburn, ainsi que le couple d'aurors qu'était les Londubat. Quatre personnes et aucun ne venait à bout de lui. L'héritier des Malfoy sentit son cœur se gonfler de fierté mais quand le Lord vit la calèche monter plus haut, il poussa un cri rageur.

Il ne fut pas le seul.

Quand Lucius leva les yeux au ciel, ce ne fut pas un hurlement de rage qui s'échappa de ses lèvres mais un hoquet de terreur.

Il avait sous les yeux la raison pour laquelle Harry Adams, le Cavalier, le fantôme du Lord, s'était retrouvé en piteux état dans sa demeure.

Trois harpies suivaient l'âme damnée de Voldemort et se jetèrent avec une férocité presque démoniaque sur la charrue. Elles faisaient la taille d'un homme adulte bien portant mais leurs ailes étaient immenses. Il vit l'énorme bouche de l'une d'entre elles se planter dans le vide qui dirigeait la calèche et il crut voir un liquide épais et noir se répandre contre la mâchoire de la bête ailée. Peu importait la chose qui traînait la cabine volante, elle devait être bien morte à présent.

C'étaient ces dents aiguisées qui s'étaient plantées dans le coup d'Harry. C'étaient leurs serres pointues qui avaient plongé dans la chair de son ami. C'était ça que le Lord lui avait demandé de récupérer. Où était-il allé les chercher ? Comment avait-il fait pour les emmener ? Sûrement autant de questions qui ne trouveraient jamais de réponse. Harry ne serait peut-être jamais enclin à dévoiler ses secrets.

Il le vit descendre et poser un pied au sol. Il n'avait même pas besoin de lever les yeux pour s'assurer que les harpies ramenaient au sol la calèche et attaquaient comme des furies l'ultime protection du ministre moldu.

Lucius le vit repousser les sorts des aurors qui étaient à présent concentrés sur lui. Harry jeta un sort d'enfumage puis se perdit dans la bataille.

William Chester s'était détourné de lui et hurlait des ordres pour se débarrasser des harpies, mais avaient-ils au moins une chance ?

Un sourire barra le visage de Lucius. Harry Adams était vraiment exceptionnel et le Lord l'était encore plus d'avoir réussi à le mettre de son côté. Il se mit à le chercher des yeux et son sourire s'effaça presque aussitôt quand il vit ce dernier rejoindre Regulus.

L'héritier des Malfoy l'avait reconnu et le garçon se battait… Contre son frère.

 **OooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Regulus ne s'était pas jeté dans la bataille à corps perdu. Il avait avancé méticuleusement, se protégeant des sorts qui le frôlaient de trop près et en jetant des insidieux à ceux qu'il pouvait. Il avait fait profil bas. Il n'avait qu'une envie : que ça se termine, qu'ils sortent vainqueurs et qu'il se libère de cette…

 _Mascarade_.

Et ça aurait presque pu être expédié rapidement... S'il n'y avait pas eu ces nouveaux venus sortis de nulle part. Des sorciers qui n'étaient pas dans la tenue officielle des aurors et des sorciers dont il avait immédiatement reconnu le visage.

James Potter, le prince des Gryffondor _;_ Lily Evans, la sang-de-bourbe William Chester, Cassie Corgan et… Severus Rogue.

Regulus avait regardé tous ses anciens camarades, tous ceux qui avaient vécu Poudlard en même temps que lui et qui se retrouvaient de l'autre côté de la barrière.

Tous ceux qui avaient été amis avec Harry Adams et Sirius Black.

Il se mit à chercher des yeux dans la bataille, ces deux personnes. Harry pouvait bien être parmi eux. Harry se devait d'être parmi eux. Il était du côté de la justice. Il était du bon côté et lui…

Lui, s'était juste perdu.

Puis soudain il le vit.

Son propre frère, Sirius Black, se battant contre deux d'entre eux. Maîtrisant chacun de ses sorts à la perfection comme il savait si bien le faire. Ripostant avec force. Avec la force de quelqu'un qui savait pourquoi il se battait.

Quelles convictions, quelles ambitions, quels rêves, parcouraient les veines de Sirius pour que rien ne semble l'atteindre ? Pour qu'un sourire confiant soit fixé sur sa bouche ? Regulus hoqueta d'horreur sous son masque. Il avait tout faux. Il le savait, il l'avait toujours su... Mais c'était trop tard.

Trop tard, parce que Sirius l'avait vu. Il le voyait sans le voir. Il ne voyait pas le frère, il voyait l'ennemi, et c'est ce qu'ils étaient.

Un sort de Sirius le frappa violemment et il tomba au sol en gémissant de douleur.

\- C'est tout ce que tu es capable de faire !? hurla Sirius. Quel genre de gosse ils rameutent pour que tu t'écroules si vite !?

Regulus resta au sol et recula sur les fesses. Sirius leva la baguette, prêt à lui porter un coup fatal, et Regulus songea que c'était peut-être ça, l'ironie du sort. Et que c'était mérité, quelque part...

Il ferma les yeux mais rien ne vint.

Il les rouvrit pour voir le Cavalier devant lui.

\- DEBOUT ! cria t-il. Lève toi ! Maintenant !

Tout en parlant, il était devenu l'adversaire de Sirius et repoussait ses sorts avec une telle violence que Regulus voulut lui dire de ne pas lui faire de mal.

\- Lève-toi ! Lève-toi où il le saura ! Bon sang !

Regulus comprit à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il se redressa sur ses jambes et rejoignit le Cavalier dans la bataille. Il osa un regard vers le Lord et ce dernier était trop occupé à rire de façon démente sous le spectacle des harpies qui avaient commencé à s'attaquer aux aurors. Mais le Cavalier le ramena à la réalité : ce dernier se mit à lancer des sorts offensifs en direction de Sirius et Regulus prit sur lui d'en faire de même.

\- NE LE TOUCHEZ PAS !

Regulus fut projeté en arrière et il ne dut son salut qu'au sol plat. A présent, le Cavalier se battait contre deux personnes. Sirius Black et Severus Rogue ne lui laissaient aucun répit.

\- Vous n'êtes que des lâches !

Le Cavalier ne répondit rien. Il lança un sort de coupure qui toucha Sirius et Regulus grogna. Il ne savait pas qui il devait attaquer. Devait-il empêcher le Cavalier de tuer son frère ? Devait-il protéger le Cavalier qui devait sûrement voir très clair en lui ?

La réponse ne lui fut pas donnée. Un _expelliarmus_ fit voler la baguette du Cavalier. Il était à la merci des deux sorciers. Regulus se leva, prêt à se battre pour lui, mais le sorcier noir leva la main.

\- Deffodio Prima !

Un énorme tremblement de terre se fit sentir et Regulus faillit retomber par terre mais le Cavalier avait attrapé son bras. Le sol de la cour du château se sépara avec force en plusieurs morceaux. Il vit des sorciers tomber dans les crevasses. Il faillit basculer dans l'une d'elle pour s'apercevoir que la chute aurait sûrement été douloureuse mais pas mortelle. Tout le monde fut déstabilisé et avant que chacun comprenne d'où venait le sort, le Cavalier avait ramené sa baguette entre ses doigts et stupéfixié Severus et Sirius qui tombèrent dans une crevasse.

\- Non, geignit Regulus.

\- Tais-toi, fit le Cavalier.

Dans une poigne douloureuse, il le rapprocha de la bataille principale. Il croisa le regard de James Potter, un regard alarmé.

\- Sirius ! Sirius !

Oh, comme il aurait aimé crier ce prénom lui aussi... Il voulut se dégager de l'étreinte du Cavalier quand quelque chose passa sous ses yeux : un éclair d'un vert brillant. Regulus écarquilla les yeux et seule la douleur de la main qui serrait son bras lui fit comprendre qu'il était encore vivant.

Ça, et le corps d'un auror tombant raide mort en face de lui.

\- Non, souffla-t-il.

Mais c'était trop tard. C'était un vrai combat. Quelqu'un avait lancé le sort de mort sous ses yeux. Il se tourna vivement vers le Cavalier mais ce dernier semblait aussi tétanisé que lui.

Puis un immense éclair blanc éblouit tout le champ de bataille et pour Regulus, ce fut le trou noir.

 **OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Les trois harpies s'écrasèrent au sol, sous le regard dur de William qui avait gardé sa baguette levée au dessus de sa tête. Il n'entendrait pas les félicitations de Maugrey parce que ce dernier était concentré à réparer sommairement sa jambe qui ne tenait plus qu'à un morceau de chair.

Quand le sort de mort avait touché un auror, William n'avait plus réfléchi. Ils se battaient pour tuer alors il en ferait de même. Il se tourna vers celui qui avait amené avec lui ces oiseaux de malheur.

L'homme au masque blanc tenait un autre mangemort mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils se regardaient.

Le mage noir lâcha celui qu'il tenait et pivota vers William. Le brun serra les dents et avança vers lui.

Ce fut un combat silencieux, fait d'informulés et de gestes précis. Ils se blessèrent mutuellement. Pourtant, William avait l'impression que son adversaire ne faisait rien pour réellement le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Il jouait avec lui, usait de sorts d'entrave ou juste de quoi le blesser légèrement. Mais rien qui n'aurait pu réellement le tuer. William, lui, ne se privait de rien, pourtant le sorcier repoussait ses sorts avec si peu d'efforts...

Pour le brun, le sorcier qui se tenait devant lui était un niveau au-dessus mais ne le montrait clairement pas.

-BATS-TOI !

L'homme ne répondit rien et William sentit la colère inonder ses veines.

\- _DIFFINDO_!

Le Cavalier para son attaque mais ne put rien faire contre l'informulé qui la suivit. Il prit le sort de flammes sans rien faire pour se protéger et prit feu. William écarquilla les yeux en voyant le corps de son adversaire tanguer. Puis, du coin de l'œil, il vit un autre mage noir jeter un puissant sort d'eau sur son adversaire. Cet étrange moment le déstabilisa mais une voix se fit entendre.

\- Le ministre moldu est en zone sûre !

William reporta son attention sur celui qui plus tôt était en feu pour voir qu'il avait disparu. Autour de lui, tout les mangemorts s'étaient munis de quoi disparaître dans la nuit, laissant un château dévasté. Sa première réaction fut de chercher des yeux ses amis sans même songer à voir si d'autres aurors étaient tombés.

Il vit Cassie qui relevait un Remus dont le visage était couvert de sang. William s'avança vers eux mais quand il vit le sourire confiant de l'ancien Gryffondor, il pivota sur lui-même. De l'autre côté, il aperçut les Londubat donner les premiers soins à Lily dont le bras avait triplé de volume, mais la jeune fille secouait doucement la tête pour signifier qu'elle allait bien. Alors William fouilla du regard le champ de bataille, cherchant Sirius des yeux et, quand il ne le vit pas, la panique monta d'un cran dans ses veines.

Il vit alors James hagard, zigzaguer entre les blessés et ceux qui tenaient encore debout et qui faisait un état de la situation.

James Potter criait et William courut vers lui.

\- SIRIUS ! SEVERUS !

\- James !

Le brun se tourna vivement vers lui. Le verre de ses lunettes était brisé et un énorme bleu maculait sa mâchoire.

\- Ha, William ! Je ne les trouve pas !

\- C'est bon, on va chercher à deux.

William copia James et se mit à hurler le prénom de leurs deux amis. Soudain, un son étouffé se fit entendre dans une des crevasses qui parsemaient la cour intérieure. Ils bondirent comme un seul homme en direction du trou.

\- SEVERUS !

\- Il est avec moi !

James poussa un long soupir en reconnaissant la voix de Sirius. Il retira ses lunettes et se frotta vivement les yeux.

\- Je crois qu'il à une jambe cassée mais ça devrait le faire ! Si vous pouviez juste nous sortir de là.

\- Installe ta tente ici Black, je pense que tu as trouvé la niche de tes rêves.

\- Oh ferme là, Chester !

Mais c'était un rire que William entendait dans sa voix.

Après, ils compteraient les corps. Après qu'ils se soient tous retrouvés.

 **OoooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Regulus fusilla Mulciber du regard mais ne se releva pas pour autant et se contenta de masser sa joue douloureusement meurtrie.

\- C'était ton frère ! C'était Sirius Black contre nous ! Sirius Black et toute sa bande !

Le visage de Regulus se décomposa, il jeta un regard alarmé en direction de Lucius mais ce dernier gardait les lèvres résolument fermées. Derrière lui, assis dans un fauteuil, le Lord ne semblait pas tracassé plus que ça.

\- Sirius n'est plus mon frère !

\- Et qu'est ce qui nous dit que ce n'est pas un mensonge !? tonna un autre mangemort.

\- Est-ce que tu nous aurais trahis, Regulus !? Est-ce que tu as prévenu ton frère pour qu'on se fasse piéger !? Ils sont sortis de nulle part, comme s'ils savaient !

-Je n'ai rien dit ! Je n'ai strictement rien dit ! Je ne suis pas un traître.

Mais de ça, il en était de moins en moins sûr. Il tourna la tête, cherchant le Cavalier des yeux.

\- Comment est-ce qu'on peut le savoir ?!

\- Pourquoi personne ne pose la question à Pettigrow ? Ce n'est pas moi qui traînait avec Potter. Il faisait parti de leur bande !

C'était un coup bas, Regulus le savait, mais il sentait que cette famille là était encore moins disposée que la sienne à se serrer les coudes. De nombreux regards se tournèrent vers le garçon grassouillet.

\- Non, bredouilla-t-il, je suis fidèle au maître.

\- Tu as trahi tes propres amis, qu'est ce qui nous dis que tu ne le feras pas une nouvelle fois !?

Regulus profita de ne plus être le noyau de leur colère pour se redresser et se mettre en retrait. Pettigrow bafouillait des phrases sans queue ni tête mais il s'en fichait totalement. Ils étaient tous prêts à se vendre pour ne pas être répudiés.

Deux claquements secs se firent entendre. Le Lords s'était levé et avait frappé dans ses mains.

\- Allons bon, nous sommes exactement en train de jouer le jeu de ceux qui viennent de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

\- Mais mon Lord…

\- Il suffit !

Lord Voldemort s'approcha de Regulus et, d'un geste doux, posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

\- Nous menons tous le même combat, nous avons tous les mêmes objectifs. Comment Regulus aurait-il pu entrer en contact avec son frère alors qu'il ne sait même pas où ce dernier vit ? Quant à mon ami Peter, il sait parfaitement ce que ça lui coûterait s'il s'avisait de ne serrait-ce que penser à me trahir. Il est très clair que certaines informations ont fuité et certains d'entre vous semblent savoir qui étaient les personnes qui se sont jointes aux aurors. De mon point de vue, cela montre la parfaite incompétence du ministère. Être obligé de faire appel à des enfants pour se mesurer à nous, je prends cela comme un affront et en même temps… Il semblerait que le ministère soit aidé par une aide secrète et providentielle.

\- Qui donc ?!

\- Ce n'est pour le moment pas important de savoir qui. Ce qu'il est important de savoir, c'est que des personnes sont prêtes à se battre contre nous et nous n'allons pas leur faire de cadeau. Nous avons été diplomates, nous avons voulu être un peu plus organisés. Nous serons donc imprévisibles. Je veux tout savoir d'eux. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ont reconnu chaque personne qui se trouvait en face de nous cette nuit, je veux des noms, des informations. Tout ce qu'il faut savoir pour se débarrasser d'eux le plus vite possible.

Le Lord serra doucement l'épaule de Regulus.

\- Rentrez chez vous, reposez-vous, soignez-vous. Ensuite, nous établirons un nouveau plan. Il n'est pas question que l'on nous fasse échouer de cette façon ! Pas après tous les efforts que nous avons fournis.

A ces mots, les mangemorts semblèrent ragaillardis et prêts à obéir sans le moindre scrupule. Après de longues exclamations et de serments d'honneur de nouveau prononcés, tous commencèrent à s'éclipser du manoir Malfoy où ils s'étaient retirés.

Il ne resta plus que le Lord, Lucius et Regulus. Narcissa avait quitté la réunion presque aussitôt et Bellatrix avait été la dernière à quitter les lieux.

Le brun décida de se retirer en silence. Le Cavalier n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez et même si Regulus n'en laissait rien paraître, il était extrêmement inquiet.

Il était déjà dans le couloir quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait fait tomber sa baguette lors de son altercation avec Mulciber. Paniqué, il se dirigea de nouveau vers le salon principal quand il entendit la voix du Cavalier s'élever.

 **OooooooooooOooooooooooO**

\- Je pourrais très bien être ce traître aussi…

Le Lord, qui s'était rassis, croisa les jambes sans regarder Harry, qui n'avait même pas retiré son masque.

\- N'est-ce pas ce qui t'a traversé l'esprit, Lucius ?

Lucius observa Harry. Bien sûr que ça lui avait traversé l'esprit... Harry avait été ami avec Severus Rogue et il avait défendu cette sang-de-bourbe d'Evans.

\- Est-ce que c'est toi ?!

\- Je n'ai plus aucun contact avec mes « amis » depuis que j'ai quitté Poudlard. De plus, je n'ai eu le lieu de notre petite soirée qu'au dernier moment. Il semblerait que tu ne sois pas le seul à te méfier de moi.

Lucius se tourna vers le Lord qui restait toujours silencieux.

\- Il y a tout de même un traître parmi nous.

\- Et si ce n'était pas le cas, Lucius ? Et si vous aviez tout simplement été imprudents et que l'information avait fuité au ministère ? Dis-moi, Harry…

Regulus écarquilla les yeux et dut mettre sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas trahir sa présence.

\- … Était-ce réellement tes anciens camarades ?

\- En effet. Je suppose que Pettigrow vous le confirmera, de toute façon. James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Lily Evans, Rebecca Windsor, Cassius Corgan. Je pourrais juste émettre des suppositions sur leur présence.

\- Fais donc, Harry. Pourquoi ce beau monde se retrouve-t-il parmi les petits soldats du Ministère ?

\- Je crois qu'il n'est pas difficile de deviner pourquoi le fils de Septimus Corgan s'est joint à cette bataille. Concernant Remus Lupin et Lily Evans, je ne peux que vous faire part du fait qu'ils étaient préfets et que Lily Evans est devenue préfète-en-chef avec William Chester. Elle est aussi la compagne de James Potter, du moins elle l'était à mon époque. Quant à Sirius Black… Ses parents seront sûrement ravis de vous confirmer qu'il n'était clairement pas un fils aussi digne que Regulus.

\- Alors, fit Lucius, c'est l'armée secrète de Septimus Corgan ?

Le Lord fronça les sourcils mais Harry n'était pas dupe. Il savait parfaitement qui était derrière cette manœuvre pour le déstabiliser. Mais le dire à voix haute, en faire part à Lucius, ne ferait que donner du crédit à Dumbledore et ça, Voldemort ne le voulait pas.

Il ne voulait pas concevoir que le directeur de Poudlard avait décidé de sortir de sa torpeur dans l'unique but de se dresser contre lui et de lever un groupe prêt à le défendre, corps et âme. Il ne tolérait pas que Dumbledore le singe et se moque de lui.

Il se redressa.

\- Je crois que nous devrions parler à ton père, Lucius. Nous avons certaines choses à régler et il serait bon de réfléchir à un futur plan d'action plus ambitieux encore.

\- Bien sûr, mon Lord.

Mais le ton de Lucius n'était clairement pas assuré. Il jeta un dernier regard Harry mais ce dernier avait décidé de ne plus s'intéresser à eux. Si le Lord en était vexé, il n'en montra rien et ouvrit la marche.

Regulus patienta longuement, s'assurant du silence qui régnait dans le salon qu'il venait d'espionner. A pas feutrés, il entra prudemment dans la pièce qui ne brillait que grâce à la présence d'un faible feu. Même s'il élisait domicile chez les Malfoy, il avait à présent la ferme intention de rentrer chez lui. Au moins jusqu'à savoir ce qu'il devait exactement faire et comment gérer toute ces nouvelles affligeantes.

Il regarda partout au sol sans trouver sa baguette et son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

\- Tu as oublié quelque chose ?

Regulus se retourna pour trouver le Cavalier… Harry, assis sur une chaise. Il avait toujours son masque et peut-être qu'il ne savait pas que Regulus savait. Mais le brun ne se sentait pas la force de jouer double-jeu.

En vérité, son cœur battait la chamade.

Il était heureux. Heureux que ça soit lui. Heureux de le savoir près de lui.

Heureux de ne pas être seul...

… Et furieux.

\- Pourquoi ? fut le seul mot qu'il put prononcer.

Harry se leva et se dirigea en direction de la sortie. Regulus le suivit immédiatement. Ils longèrent de nombreux couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'Harry le mène au salon d'hiver.

Le brun s'approcha d'Harry. Il le dépassait toujours légèrement et pourtant, il se sentait toujours plus petit.

\- C'était des mensonges ?! Tout ça, tous tes discours sur ce que je faisais !

\- Ça n'a plus d'importance à présent, Regulus, tu as fait ton choix.

\- Mais c'était important pour toi ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? C'était tes amis !

\- Et c'était ton frère.

Regulus se mordit la lèvre. Il avait tellement de choses à dire, tellement de questions à poser.

\- Tu avais raison, fit-il la voix brisée, tu avais raison et je n'ai pas écouté… C'est un cauchemar.

Harry observa Regulus qui avait mis ses mains sur son visage. Il se demanda comment cela s'était passé pour Regulus dans son ancienne vie. Comment avait-il fait face à ses erreurs et au peu de soutien qu'il avait reçu ? Harry comprenait à présent ce qui l'avait poussé à sauver la seule personne qui l'avait aimé inconditionnellement. Regulus avait sacrifié sa vie pour quelqu'un qui aurait pu sacrifier la sienne pour lui.

On disait des Gryffondor qu'ils étaient loyaux mais peut-être que les Serpentard l'étaient encore plus. Et eux n'hésitaient pas à faire les pires choix par amour.

Le blond s'approcha de Regulus et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- J'ai fait une promesse, Regulus. J'ai promis que je veillerais sur toi. C'est pour ça que je suis ici, c'est uniquement pour toi.

Regulus retira ses mains et regarda Harry avec un profond étonnement, ses yeux étaient rouges et ses lèvres tremblantes.

\- A qui ?

\- Ce n'est pas important pour l'instant.

\- Je veux quitter cet endroit.

\- Mais tu ne le feras pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais pourquoi tu es encore ici… Tu avais abandonné depuis longtemps mais tu sais ce qui se passera si tu disparais maintenant.

\- Ils s'en prendront à ma famille… Ils vont tuer Sirius.

Soudain, Regulus paniqua. Il attrapa le col d'Harry et les larmes qu'il retenait depuis trop longtemps se mirent à couler.

\- Tu es vraiment là, Harry ? Tu ne vas pas me trahir ?! Ce n'est pas un piège ?! Je n'ai que toi ! Je n'ai toujours eu que toi !

Harry prit les poignets du garçon entre ses doigts.

\- C'est faux, Regulus, il n'est pas encore trop tard. Tu t'en sortiras, je t'en fais la promesse. Tant que je serais encore là, il ne t'arrivera rien ! Je ferais en sorte qu'il ne t'arrive rien. En attendant, toi et moi allons devoir jouer encore un peu.

Regulus acquiesça puis amena ses mains tremblantes vers le masque d'Harry. D'un geste lent que le blond n'arrêta pas, il retira le masque du sorcier. Il poussa un soupir de pure souffrance quand il vit le regarda empli de tristesse d'Harry. Ses grands yeux verts le couvaient avec la même tendresse qu'à l'époque de Poudlard. Regulus avait rêvé ce regard tant de nuits depuis ces deux dernières années... Il laissa échapper un sanglot de ses lèvres.

\- Merci, Harry… Merci et désolé… Oh, je suis tellement désolé !

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Regulus… Tout ira bien.

Harry le prit délicatement dans ses bras et continua de murmurer ces mots. Pour lui, Regulus irait bien. Harry ferait tout pour que le frère de Sirius ne meure pas. Il le protégerait et protégerait Kreattur. Sirius, Severus, Lily, James et Remus étaient en sécurité alors il pourrait se concentrer sur celui dont les jours étaient réellement comptés.

 **OooooooooooOooooooooooO**

 **Décembre 1978**

Le manoir des Jedusor venait d'accueillir sa réunion la plus bruyante et Harry avait ressassé avec chagrin les paroles de Dumbledore.

Son incapacité à sauver tout le monde se révélait au grand jour. Si Voldemort tenait ses hommes d'une main de fer, Harry avait la preuve qu'il ne donnait aucune réelle directive sur les attaques des mangemorts. Cette façon de faire totalement discordante, sans préparation et purement aléatoire, empêchait Harry de prévenir Dumbledore.

Les mangemorts attaquaient des familles, des membres du Ministère sans se concerter réellement _;_ ils travaillaient par petits groupes et Harry ne pouvait pas tous les surveiller. Son savoir n'était pas universel et le temps faisait son affaire comme il le voulait.

Des gens mourraient et il ne pouvait rien y faire, parce que c'était dans l'ordre des choses. Sa seule compensation était de noter en secret les noms de tous les mangemorts qui se vantaient de la manière dont ils avaient exécuté certaines familles. Un jour ou l'autre, ces hommes et ces femmes paieraient pour leurs crimes et Harry se faisait une joie de noter chaque détail pour que tout soit reporté au grand jour. Le ministère et les aurors ne pouvaient pas surveiller tout le monde et Harry non plus.

Depuis l'échec de la bataille, il partageait son temps entre l'île de Drear et le manoir de Tom Jedusor. Il n'avait plus remis les pieds au manoir Malfoy mais avait eu la permission d'entrer au 12 Square Grimmaurd quand les parents de Regulus n'étaient pas là. Le brun avait accepté le fait que son sort était scellé. Il avait pourtant posé des tas de questions sur la présence d'Harry auprès de Voldemort. Harry se refusait de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Faire part des sombres projets de Voldemort, c'était prendre le risque que Regulus se mette à chercher les horcruxes et finisse mort au fond d'un lac dans une grotte. Harry ne voulait pas de ça.

De ce fait, il se contentait d'être un soutien pour le garçon. Il écouta patiemment ses questions sur Potter, Evans et Chester mais lui-même était incapable de dire où ils se trouvaient tous. Il avait réduit ses interactions avec Dumbledore à presque rien.

De toute manière, tout ce que le directeur devait savoir, Harry le lui avait dit dès sa première nuit à Poudlard. Pour plus de sécurité, Harry avait décidé de ne chercher personne et de ne rien savoir.

Harry était juste dans l'attente. Son seul véritable devoir était d'avoir toute la confiance de Voldemort et il s'y employait à merveille pour le moment. Bien sûr, ses autres nombreuses recherches pour trouver l'alternative heureuse d'une vie immortelle se soldaient par d'innombrables échecs mais Voldemort ne semblait plus lui en tenir rigueur. Le fait que l'une des harpies ait réussi à dévorer la jambe de Maugrey avait été suffisant pour Voldemort pour trouver une nouvelle utilité à Harry.

Si celui-ci était si doué avec les créatures du monde sorcier alors il serait le nouveau Noé. Harry était donc devenu une sorte de racoleur, partant en croisade pour rallier des peuples perdus aux idées ubuesques de Voldemort.

En plus de ça, Harry avait d'autres préoccupations et ses absences ne lui permettaient pas de se concentrer dessus. Mais l'envie de Voldemort de dresser un portrait de tous les fauteurs de trouble l'inquiétait énormément. Surtout depuis qu'il savait que ce rôle de fouine avait été réservé à Peter Pettigrow. Si le rat avait l'air de rentrer le plus souvent bredouille, il y aurait bien un moment où il finirait par trouver quelque chose et cela inquiétait Harry plus qu'autre chose.

 **OooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Comme à son habitude et pour continuer à faire bonne figure, il n'avait pas participé à la réunion mais il avait entendu les cris de nombreux mangemorts. Il avait entendu les rires gras et les éclats de colère. Et même s'il avait entendu la parfaite conclusion de cette réunion, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

Jusqu'à ce qu'au détour d'un couloir, il vit Bellatrix traîner sa sœur Narcissa par le bras.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, Cissi !? Tu nous fais passer pour des traîtres en conservant ce genre de lettre ! N'est-ce pas déjà assez affligeant pour nous !?

\- Je ne l'ai pas ouverte, alors pourquoi toi tu l'as fait !?

\- Tu ne l'a pas ouverte mais tu allais le faire ! Dois-je te rappeler toute la honte qu'elle apporte à notre famille !? La seule raison pour laquelle on devrait assister à cette horreur serait pour mettre fin aux jours de la chose qu'elle a pondue et de l'homme qu'elle a choisi !

\- Bella !

\- Elle ne reste en vie que parce qu'elle est encore de notre sang et parce que tu continues à la porter dans ton cœur mais elle nous a fait du mal, elle n'a pas hésité à nous abandonner une seule seconde ! On ne compte pas pour elle ! Mets-toi ça dans le crâne, oublie-la. Oublie qu'elle était ta sœur, elle n'existe plus !

Harry entendit le gémissement pitoyable de Narcissa.

\- Je ne dirai rien pour cette fois, Narcissa, mais je ne veux plus t'entendre prononcer son nom. Tu es avec nous, tu es avec le maître. Tu imagines comme ça ferait tâche dans les affaires de Lucius !?

\- J'ai compris, fit Narcissa, inutile de me le répéter, je ne suis pas stupide !

\- Non, tu ne l'es pas, en effet. Tu es juste trop gentille, mais certaines choses doivent être mises de côté et elle en fait partie. Tu m'as bien comprise ?

Harry n'entendit pas la réponse de Narcissa mais il avait à présent une idée très claire de la pression qui reposait sur ses épaules, et sûrement une idée plus claire encore de la raison pour laquelle elle s'était accrochée à sa famille avec force.

Narcissa avait été de ces femmes qui naissaient dans le but d'être un soutien pour leur époux. Elle n'avait pas le caractère affirmé de Bellatrix mais elle avait sûrement eu droit à l'amour d'une sœur. Une sœur qui l'avait abandonnée. Et peut-être bien que Narcissa, après l'amère expérience de l'abandon d'un membre de sa famille, s'était fait un point d'honneur à ne rien faire subir de tout ça à sa propre famille.

Loyale jusqu'au bout.

Il remonta dans sa chambre en sachant exactement ce qu'il avait envie de faire et ce qu'il devait faire.

.

.

A suivre

 **Voilà pour ce soir. J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message pour me dire oui ou non. Sivouplait. Gros koeur sur vous et à lundi !**


	60. La bête qui dort

**Je rappelle rapidement le rating M de cette fiction et son statut d'Angst.**

 **J'ai remarqué que les petites étoiles qui étaient censées arrêter le lecteur au moment des passages un peu pas chouette entre Harry et Voldemort ont été squeezées.**

 **Du coup ben au lieu des ronds habituel que je mets pour les transitions et bien ce seront des croix donc si vous voyez ça : XXXXXXX et que vous ne voulez pas zieuter la partie et bien survolait le passage entre ces croix.**

Voilou maintenant les reviews.

 **Lassa** : J'ai bien répondu à ton commentaire dans le chapitre « Loyal et déloyal ». Mais comme tu t'es trompé dans ton pseudo j'ai recopié bêtement ton « llass ». Tu voulais sûrement écrire Lassa, du coup ta réponse et dans le chapitre précédent et le pourquoi du comment sur le fait que je n'ai pas répondu au premier y est aussi mais si tu as la flemme de retourner en arrière je te le réecris ici : « Tout d'abord bonjour à toi nouveau venu. Pardonne moi de ne pas avoir répondu à ta première review mais come tu n'étais pas à jour j'avais peur qu'elle se perde parmi les autres. Un drarry est en effet une histoire basé sur la relation entre Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy. Comme je n'écris exclusivement que du Drarry, cette histoire est juste un énorme prétexte pour tout reprendre sur eux. Maintenant que tu es à jour dans les chapitres ça sera plus facile pour moi de te répondre. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Gros koeur sur toi ! » Voilà.

 **Angelyoru** : Il va sûrement encore tenter de sauver des gens XD. Ouaip il a pas était épargné mais au moins il ne s'est pas fait prendre le petiot. Merci pour les compliments, j'espère que tu aimeras toujours la suite. Gros koeur sur toi.

 **Krankar Volund** : De toute manière une guerre ça ne devrait même pas commencer X). Je pense que malgré tout Harry reste plutôt prudent sur ses actions. Pour le coup il est plus du genre se faire blesser plutôt que blesser et peut-être qu'il avait préparé le terrain qui sait. Mais c'est vrai que si une des harpies avaient attrapés William il aurait sûrement était découvert en essayant de le sauver. Merci beaucoup d'apprécier mon point de vue sur Narcissa (*_*). J'espère que tu aimeras toujours la suite. Koeur sur toi.

 **Noah2209** : Huhu merci beaucoup ! Ha mais Regulus commence à se douter qu'il est dans le caca pour de bon mais au moins il a de nouveau du soutien. Je ne sais pas…j'aurais vraiment mal au cœur si Sirius mourrait personnellement. Comment est-ce qu'Harry va faire pour retourner dans le futur, très bonne question à laquelle je ne répondrais pas maintenant. Haha il va falloir tenir bon encore un peu. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Gros koeur sur toi.

 **Kaori Jade** : Vroui c'est vrai, Harry en prend plein la figure. Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **Chapel Lucie** : Merci beaucoup, voici la suite j'espère que tu kifferas !

 **Millon** : Pfiou j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu haha. Si tout les gens que tu aimes sont en vie c'est cool mais il va falloir que tu me fasses une liste de ceux que tu aimes parce que si c'est tous les persos ça risquent d'être coton XD. Ouai pour Maugrey je savais pas trop comment lui faire perdre sa jambe XD, du coup ben j'ai improvisé comme j'ai pu. Haha c'est bien noté pour la prophétie, j'espère que tu seras à l'affut pour le reste XD. Oh je suis super contente que tu ais vue que Narcissa était derrière Lucius comme une sorte de gardienne. J'aime trop la voire protéger ceux qu'elle aime XD. Hihi un vrai petit couple ces deux là. J'avoue je me suis franchement bien amusé en écrivant la bataille. J'adore ce genre de passage. Pour les horcruxes, j'espère sincèrement que tu seras grave étonnée, j'ai tellement hâte que vous arriviez à ce moment pffiiou ! Je n'aurais pas vraiment le temps de vivre ma vie XD, si je ralentis le rythme c'est pour retrouver de l'avance sur vous afin de continuer à poster de manière régulière. Je suis vraiment heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plu ça me touche beaucoup. Et tes pavés font bondir mon cœur de joie. J'espère sincèrement que tu aimeras la suite. Merci pour ton soutien, ton enthousiasme, tes compliments. Gros koeur sur toi.

 **Monny's Words** : Mmhh ça fait beaucoup d'aspiration pour Regulus, essayons de voir si il arrive au moins à passer son 18 éme anniversaire sans finir au fond d'un lac huhu. Je crois que les chapitres de batailles sont aussi mes favoris, c'est beaucoup plus stimulant à écrire. J'adore Narcissa, on peut faire tellement de chose avec ce personnage c'est fou. Merci pour tes compliments ça me fait rudement plasir que tu ais aimé. J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite. Gros koeur sur toi.

 **Ptitcoeurfragile** : merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite !

 **Serpenta** : Hey ! Merci beaucoup haha ! Harry à l'habitude des champs de bataille à présent il est rodé u_u. Et ouai maintenant Regulus devient un peu moins bête MAIS il n'est pas sortit d'affaire pour autant le bout de chou haha. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Merci pour ta review, tes compliments et ta lecture. J'espère sincèrement que la suite te plaira. Gros koeur sur toi.

 **Sora94** : Hello princesse.C'est vrai que je n'ai pas fait de point de vue de la part de Lucius, ça m'est totalement sortis de l'esprit et il n'y en aura pas avant longtemps. Etant donné qu'Harry est en froid avec Lucius ce n'est pas gagné. Merci d'aimer ma Narcissa, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Je te laisse découvrir les plans d'Harry dans la suite. Merci pour ta lecture et tes mots doux. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Gros, gros koeur sur toi !

 **Johncourtepatte** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite tout autant. Koeur sur toi.

 **V. M. Desgrec** : Haha c'est quoi les vingt questions que je vois si je suis en mesure de t'éclairer. Oh on aura tout le temps de s'étendre sur ce que ressens Harry. Pour le moment il est sûrement juste dans le mal le pauvre garçon. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Gros koeur sur toi.

 **Luffynette** : Merci !

 **Mlle Mystre** : Vois comme je ne suis pas en retard aujourd'hui ! Erf ça veut dire que tu vas devoir sauter presque toute la première partie du chapitre qui arrive, comme c'est frustrant. Alors, pour le moment je ne publierais pas d'autre fics, si j'en poste une autre ça sera pour ma bêta. Mais Retour me prend vraiment tout mon temps et j'aimerais pour mon propre bien et le votre aussi, terminer au moins le Livre I sans encombre. Comment te dire…je réfléchis à tes histoires mais mon cerveau bouillonne à l'idée d'écrire sur Retour, du coup ben je lui obéis. Après ça j'ai déjà une autre fic extrêmement bien avancé que j'entamerais avant de me jeter dans un autre projet (je ne suis pas assez doué pour courir quatre lièvre à la fois si tu vois ce que je veux dire). Mais je n'oublie pas tes projets (j'ai déjà consacré un de mes cahiers de brouillon à tes résumés. Voilà. Koeur sur toi !

 **Yume resonnance** : Haha, je suis d'accord il est trognon on a juste envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire que tout ira bien. Exactement comme fait Harry tiens…Haha il faut au moins respecter ça pour Maugrey. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Gros koeur sur toi.

 **LuluHawaiiMalfoy** : Oh j'espère que tu as aimé tes vacances. Moi je l'ai passé sous le ciel gris de Paris, snirf ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes ses voyelles de bonheur ça me touche beaucoup. Voici la suite et j'espère que tu l'apprécieras tout autant.

 **JBE** : Non je ralentirais à partir du 10 juillet. Dis moi ce que tu ne comprends et je ferais tout pour t'éclairer comme il se doit. J'espère cependant que tu aimeras tout de même la suite. Koeur sur toi !

 **Lela des mers** : OHOH merci. Tous ces compliments je vais avoir la tête tellement grosse que je devrais la trainer au sol. Alors effectivement ouhou on attend le 60éme chapitre eeeetttttt…..Je pense qu'on va finir par atteindre les cents. Je plein ceux qui n'arrivent pas en cours de route XD. Ça va faire trop de jour de lecture haha. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Quetsche** : Oh je suis vraiment désolée de ternir ta lecture avec mes élucubrations perverse. Je vais essayer d'en faire le moins possible. Du moins, pas choquant. Mais bon j'ai mis un index pour prévenir. Sorry. On ralentit mais pas trop tout de même. Il va falloir faire quelques bonds dans le temps sinon on n'en verra pas le bout. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Gros koeur sur toi !

Voilà ! Merci encore et toujours à **Titou Douh** qui fait un travail de titan et que je ne remercierais jamais assez !

Bonne lecture les agneaux.

 **LA BÊTE QUI DORT**

« Tu peux changer de voie  
Mais pas ce que tu es »

Je te déteste. Vianney

.

.

\- Tu n'es même pas allé saluer ton ami Lucius.

Harry ferma le livre qu'il était en train de lire et leva un regard neutre vers Tom Jedusor.

\- Tu n'es même pas curieux de savoir quelles décisions ont été prises ?

\- Si c'est pour me retrouver en feu une seconde fois, ça ne m'intéresse pas, non.

\- Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce que tu as vécu de plus dangereux... Heureusement que ce cher Malfoy était là.

Harry grogna. Il s'était douté que c'était Lucius qui l'avait empêché de mourir brûlé durant son combat contre William. Cependant, il digérait plus difficilement le fait que l'homme qu'il aimait… _Qu'il aime,_ ait tenté de le tuer.

Voldemort s'assit dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à celui d'Harry et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Le blond cessa de respirer quelques secondes.

Des moments comme ça, il y en avait de plus en plus souvent. Des soirs où ils se retrouvaient et discutaient. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être sec dans ses propos mais jamais le Lord ne faisait de quelconque remarque. Il continuait à lui parler comme si de rien n'était. Harry ne pouvait croire que Voldemort ne le croyait pas au moins un peu impliqué dans l'échec de la première attaque. Mais c'était plausible. Aux yeux de Voldemort, il pouvait passer comme quelqu'un qui obéissait aveuglément dans le seul but de s'assurer que ce pourquoi il était là était toujours en sécurité. Voldemort ne se souciait plus de Regulus et conservait Harry dans ses rangs. Le blond savait que s'il essayait de faire fuir Regulus, s'il essayait de le cacher quelque part, il mettrait en péril tout le futur ou le passé. Il ne ferait que changer drastiquement les choses et prendre le risque de ne plus rien savoir.

Il s'était fait une raison. Être proche de Voldemort était un atout plus que certain. Mais c'était aussi une idée terrible aux conséquences désastreuses, autant pour son corps que pour son esprit. Pourtant, quelque chose en lui avait commencé à s'habituer à ça. Quelque chose en lui avait réussi à se convaincre que cette relation malsaine était d'une logique imparable. Ils étaient deux ennemis et ils resteraient deux ennemis aux yeux d'Harry. Ils étaient diamétralement opposés et pourtant, tant de choses les réunissaient. Harry avait depuis longtemps laissé tomber l'idée de transformer Jedusor.

L'égoïsme et la mégalomanie de l'homme ne laissaient aucune place à une trace de rédemption ou de repenti. Il resterait un monstre sanguinaire et assoiffé de pouvoir. Harry ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Mais il avait compris qu'il représentait quelque chose de particulier aux yeux de Voldemort.

\- Je pouvais m'en sortir seul.

\- Oui, Harry, tu le pouvais. Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.

\- Alors ? Quelle est la suite de votre plan ?

\- J'entends à ta voix que tu es profondément sceptique. Le fait que tu te fiches de ce qu'il adviendra de moi, de nous et de ceux qui sont contre nous, je trouve cela horripilant. J'aimerais parfois que tu comprennes la grandeur de mes projets mais c'est peut-être trop te demander.

\- En effet, ça l'est. Je ne vois pas où cela vous mène et tôt ou tard, ce ne sera plus mon problème.

Voldemort serra les lèves puis s'adossa confortablement dans le fauteuil.

\- Viens ici, Harry.

Harry ravala sa fierté et la phrase mauvaise qu'il avait à la bouche. Il se leva et se planta devant Voldemort.

\- Baisse-toi. A genoux.

Harry s'exécuta sans lâcher le Lord des yeux. Il savait que dans les siens brûlait une véritable lueur de défi, mais c'était tout ce qui lui restait dans ces moments là. Sa fierté.

Jedusor se pencha vers lui et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

\- J'aimerais que ça le soit, Harry. Même après tout ça, je trouverais un moyen de te faire rester. Tu finiras par changer d'avis.

Harry aurait aimé lui dire que cela n'arriverait jamais. Qu'il serait mort avant qu'une chose pareille arrive. Que son monde n'existerait pas.

Puis quelque chose en lui décida que ça pouvait peut-être changer. Qu'il pouvait accepter d'être la chose de Voldemort et proposer le même marché que pour Regulus. Qu'il pourrait rester si ce dernier décidait d'épargner Lily, James, Sirius et Remus. Une petite part de lui voulait abandonner parce qu'il était fatigué.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Une des mains de Voldemort quitta son crâne et il le vit détacher les pans de sa robe. La demande implicite était claire et Harry se mordit la langue. La petite voix résignée en lui fut rabrouée par une plus grande qui lui intima que la suite serait toujours comme ça. Que Voldemort ne serait pas bon et qu'il lui servirait juste d'autres moyens de pression pour lui faire faire les pires besognes. Que rester avec Voldemort serait la preuve irréfutable de la profonde folie qui rongeait son cerveau.

Tout en laissant le Lord diriger son visage contre son sexe, Harry se délecta d'abord de la satisfaction qu'il aurait quand il détruirait le premier horcruxe et de tout ce qu'il ressentirait pour les autres. Tout en léchant le sommet du gland de Voldemort, il savoura en pensées l'idée de supprimer chaque morceau d'âme du mage noir. Tout en avalant la colonne de chair, chaude et palpitante, il imagina sans difficulté le visage haineux de Voldemort lorsqu'il comprendrait qu'il finirait par mourir comme tout le monde.

Il commença de longs vas et viens sur la verge tendue du mage noir avec une lenteur mesurée et cela ne sembla pas déplaire à ce dernier. Harry avait fermé les yeux et s'accrochait à tout ce qu'il ressentirait quand cette histoire se terminerait.

La main du Lord se perdit dans ses cheveux et Harry serra un peu plus fortement ses paupières. Parce que des moments comme celui-là, il y en avait de plus en plus. Des moments où les gestes de Jedusor étaient doux. Harry accéléra ses mouvements de succion et la poigne du sorcier se fit plus dure contre son crâne. Il aspira fortement la chaire du mage sombre et ce dernier l'éloigna de son sexe brusquement. Harry sentit sa propre salive couler à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il planta son regard vers dans les yeux rouges de Tom Jedusor qui affichait un sourire satisfait. Du pouce, il essuya la lèvre d'Harry avant de glisser son doigt contre sa langue.

\- Viens, maintenant.

Harry se releva sans trembler. Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements du bas et grimpa sur le fauteuil pour se retrouver à califourchon au-dessus de Jedusor. Ce dernier attrapa ses hanches sans ménagement et appuya sur Harry pour qu'il s'empale directement mais Harry le força à ne rien en faire.

Il vit le Lord le fusiller du regard et Harry paniqua légèrement. Alors il se décida à faire le geste le plus inconsidéré de toute sa vie : il embrassa Voldemort. Il engouffra sa langue dans sa bouche sans ménagement et sentit les doigts du mage se crisper sur sa peau.

Tant pis, pensa Harry. Ça lui laissait le temps de se préparer. Ça lui laissait le temps de changer les règles du jeu. Ça lui laissait le temps de ne pas avoir mal. Il glissa une main entre ses cuisses et commença à se branler et de l'autre, glissa son index et son majeur en lui.

Voldemort rompit le baiser et Harry essaya de trouver une lueur de colère dans les yeux du mage mais il n'y avait rien. Pas même de la surprise. Peut-être pensait-il qu'il avait gagné...

Harry n'eut pas le temps de tenter de lire quoique ce soit de plus : deux doigts se présentèrent à sa bouche. Il écarquilla les yeux mais finit par les lécher bien vite et avidement. Ensuite, ces mêmes doigts glissèrent entre ses fesses et Harry les sentit le pénétrer sans douceur.

\- Gnn…

Il s'agrippa aux épaules de Voldemort et se cambra honteusement. Les doigts de Voldemort le fouillaient sans ménagement et Harry avait l'impression qu'il y prenait du plaisir. Qu'il aimait lui faire mal. Jusqu'à ce que sa prostate soit frôlée. Il poussa un gémissement surpris.

Il savait parfaitement que cette situation était différente. Il savait que ce n'était plus uniquement de la douleur. Il savait que quelque chose de parfaitement anormal se passait. Mais Harry, ou son corps, ne semblait plus se soucier de ça. il avait senti la première véritable note de plaisir depuis plus de deux ans. Il ne savait plus qui était cet homme en face de lui.

De nouveau, les doigts de Voldemort trouvèrent cette tâche sensible au fond de lui et de nouveau, un râle de plaisir s'échappa des lèvres d'Harry. Cela sembla suffire au sorcier qui retira ses doigts et appuya sèchement sur les hanches d'Harry qui s'empala avec force sur sa queue tendue.

\- Bouge, Harry.

Harry obéit sans même essayer d'être réticent. Il remonta son bassin et s'enfonça d'abord lentement et accéléra à chaque va et vient. Jedusor se contentait de planter ses ongles dans la chaire ferme de ses fesses tandis que lui bougeait pour maltraiter lui-même sa prostate. A chaque fois qu'il y arrivait, il poussait de vrais cris de plaisir. De la bouche de Voldemort ne sortait aucun son mais Harry s'en fichait. Il y avait le bruit de leurs corps, il avait ce sexe tendu en lui et ses mains qui le serraient fortement. Tant de preuves que Voldemort devait forcément ressentir quelque chose...

Il se laissa tomber avec plus de vigueur sur la queue du Seigneur des Ténèbres et ce dernier poussa un soupir presque imperceptible mais pour Harry, ce fut une véritable libération. Il éjacula sans même se soucier d'où irait son sperme et la seconde suivante, il sentait celui de Voldemort tapisser ses entrailles.

Il laissa sa tête tomber contre l'épaule de Voldemort et tant que ce dernier ne le repousserait pas violemment, il ne ferait aucun mouvement pour reculer. A la place, le sorcier le décolla doucement de son corps.

\- Nous attaquerons le ministère et il tombera. Et quand ce sera fait, Harry, j'ose espérer que tu n'oublieras pas à qui tu as fait allégeance.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Le plaisir qu'il avait auparavant ressenti s'envola presque aussitôt. Le blond se mordit la lèvre et retrouva le sol. Il ramassa ses affaires et quitta le salon sans même se rhabiller. Il ne le voyait pas mais il était presque sûr que Voldemort souriait de toutes ses dents. Il n'avait pas eu mal, mais la nausée qui tordait ses tripes était peut-être bien plus douloureuse que la douleur physique.

 **OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

Harry se présenta au manoir Malfoy par la grande porte. Il n'avait pas annoncé sa venue mais il savait que quelqu'un serait là pour l'accueillir et s'il avait fait les choses correctement, ce quelqu'un serait Narcissa.

Il avait évité Lucius comme la peste pour lui faire comprendre sa colère. Même si ce dernier l'avait plus ou moins éloigné des flammes, Harry n'en démordait pas. Pourtant, même si c'était dur de l'avouer, la compagnie de Lucius lui manquait.

Lucius et Regulus restaient des points d'encrage pour qu'il ne perde pas complètement la tête à rester enfermé avec Voldemort. Harry comprenait à présent tout le poids de la solitude et quelque part, il avait conscience qu'elle était responsable de la façon dont il laissait le mage noir prendre plus de place dans sa vie. Parfois, Harry se laissait avoir par des phrases extrêmement dérangeantes comme « il n'a pas encore tué tes parents » qui annihilaient tous les sorts que ce dernier lui avait jetés sans qu'Harry ne puisse lever la voix.

Il se demandait comment Severus avait vécu tout ça : travailler auprès de l'homme qui avait tué la femme de sa vie. Peut-être les barrières mentales de ce dernier étaient-elles si puissantes ou peut-être était-il si désespéré qu'il n'avait plus eu la force de se révolter avec passion. Ou peut-être bien que Severus avait toujours su courber le dos pour tirer son épingle du jeu. Harry ne voulait pas plier mais il ne voulait pas se dresser complètement non plus. Il fallait qu'il garde un semblant de contrôle. Alors, il fallait qu'il continue à mettre des gens dans sa poche.

Il n'eut pas besoin de sonner : les grilles s'ouvrirent immédiatement, lui signifiant qu'il était encore le bienvenu au manoir Malfoy. Harry en aurait presque souri. Il avança dans l'allée de gravier et vit la porte s'ouvrir sur Narcissa Malfoy se tenant droite à l'entrée.

\- Je dois me sentir flatté que la maîtresse de maison vienne m'accueillir en personne, fit-il avec un demi-sourire.

Il voyait bien le visage fermé et légèrement colérique de Narcissa mais elle ne tint pas longtemps et le prit rapidement dans ses bras.

\- Harry, tu es un idiot !

Harry écarquilla les yeux sous cette étreinte et il commença doucement à se dire qu'il manquait peut-être aussi un peu à cette famille. Il amena ses mains dans le dos de Narcissa et la serra contre lui. Elle se détacha de lui et le fit entrer rapidement.

\- Où étais-tu durant tout ce temps !? Lucius et moi étions inquiets ! Il ne cesse de parler de toi et j'avoue que je suis profondément triste de ne pas avoir reçu de tes nouvelles, Harry.

Tout en menant Harry dans un des nombreux salons, elle continua de parler avec précipitation... Ce qui était étrange : Narcissa ne parlait jamais avec précipitation. Une fois conduit dans le petit salon d'hiver, elle se tourna vivement vers lui.

\- Est-ce que par hasard…. Tu en veux à Lucius ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Je sais que, parfois, vous avez des discussions qui mettent vos nerfs à rude épreuve. J'ai plusieurs fois retrouvé Lucius dans un état d'énervement lamentable après ton départ. Mais même dans ces moments-là, il s'en amusait presque par la suite. Ces deux derniers mois étaient différents…

\- Tu as raison, Narcissa, nous avons eu quelques différents.

\- Mais tu n'es pas venu les régler. Je ne suis pas idiote tu ne t'es pas annoncé, tu connais les horaires de mon époux. Tu n'es pas là pour le voir lui.

Harry laissa Narcissa s'asseoir avant de faire de même puis posa enfin les yeux sur elle. Narcissa était sûrement une des plus belles femmes qu'il lui avait était donné de voir dans sa vie. Sa faible ressemblance avec Bellatrix le soulageait toujours. Ses beaux cheveux blonds encadraient un visage fin et Harry savourait toujours avec délice les reflets gris et argents de ses yeux. Elle ne souriait pas mais son corps semblait tendu.

\- Être en froid avec Lucius ne veut pas dire que je le suis avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? Sommes-nous toujours amis, Narcissa ?

\- Bien sûr que nous le sommes ! fit-elle vivement.

Harry dessina un sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Lucius à fait quelque chose qui m'a réellement blessé et pour le moment, je ne suis pas disposé à le pardonner. J'aimerais qu'il reconnaisse ses erreurs mais il n'a pas non plus l'air de vouloir le faire, ce qui fait, que nous sommes dans une impasse. Elle durera probablement longtemps et peut-être bien que nous finirons par ne plus nous parler du tout.

\- C'est stupide ! Lucius s'en veut énormément. Il ne le dira pas, il a trop de fierté. Mais tu lui manques, je le sais. Je ne sais rien des raisons qui vous ont éloignés mais... Harry peut-être que Lucius avait des raisons valables. Si tu lui laissais la possibilité de t'en en parler... Si…

Narcissa s'arrêta et posa une main sur sa bouche. Harry croisa les jambes et lui adressa un sourire doux. Voilà où ils en étaient _;_ Narcissa lui faisant la morale sur le besoin d'écouter les vraies raisons d'une personne.

\- Je considère Lucius comme un ami très cher. Peut-être même comme étant mon seul ami en ce moment. Cette situation me peine sûrement autant que lui. Malgré ça, comment puis-je regarder une personne qui bafoue tout ce en quoi je crois sans se soucier du mal que cela me fait ? C'est étrange de se sentir proche de quelqu'un, de penser le connaître et de se rendre compte que mille choses vous séparent. Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà vécu ça, Narcissa, mais je dois t'avouer qu'en ce qui me concerne, il y a certaines choses sur lesquelles je ne peux pas fermer les yeux.

Narcissa baissa la tête, la main toujours sur sa bouche. Harry poursuivit.

\- Parfois, même de longues discussions ne peuvent pas tout régler, tu sais…

\- Mais tu pourrais essayer ! Cela fait deux ans qu'il ne parle qu'à toi, Harry. Deux années où vous passez des nuits entières à discuter et d'un coup, plus rien !? Vous avez fini par vous connaître, vous avez fini par savoir comment réagit l'autre. Il n'y avait pas de secrets si lourds entre vous ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il était un frein à ton propre bonheur !

Harry fit un effort insurmontable pour ne pas lui répondre que c'était peut-être le cas. Mais il savait que Narcissa parlait d'elle. Elle et quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Si tu avais la possibilité d'en parler vraiment... Si tu faisais l'effort de mettre un point final à ce qui vous sépare, tu le ferais, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry resta silencieux un long moment. Avait-il déjà vu cette femme dans un tel état de détresse ? Était-ce ceci qui avait été le point de départ de la froide retenue de Narcissa ? Avait-elle au moins essayé de plaider la cause de sa sœur ?

\- Au final, fit Harry en soupirant, tout ça n'est qu'une question de confiance. C'est sûr ça que se basent l'amitié et l'amour, non ? Tu as confiance en Lucius et mon plus grand souhait est de pouvoir lui faire confiance aussi. Mais c'est quelque chose que nous ne partageons pas.

Narcissa ouvrit la bouche dans un « O » muet.

\- Pardon, dit Harry, je ne voulais pas t'offenser. J'estime Lucius comme il se doit, je l'apprécie. Ne vas pas croire que je lui souhaite de mauvaises choses. J'aimerais aussi que les choses s'arrangent, je t'assure.

Harry commença à se lever mais Narcissa se pencha et attrapa sa main.

\- Non ! Non, ce n'est pas ta faute. Écoute… Écoute-moi, s'il te plaît.

Le blond se rassit et prit la main de Narcissa entre les siennes puis fronça les sourcils.

\- Cela ne concerne pas Lucius ? Tu as l'air perdu, Narcissa. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi?

Il la vit se tendre de nouveau et crisper ses doigts contre ses mains. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira vivement. Harry se doutait de la tempête qui agitait cette femme. Pouvait-elle raisonnablement lui parler ? Pouvait-elle lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur ? Après tout, Harry était (normalement) étranger à toutes leurs histoires. Il était un homme qui venait et disparaissait au gré de ses envies. Solitaire, sans attache, sans personne d'autre à qui parler.

Exactement comme elle.

\- J'ai deux sœur, tu sais. Tu ne sais pas à quoi elles ressemblent mais tu as du les croiser à ce premier bal. Notre famille a toujours pris un soin particulier à ne se lier qu'a des sorciers qui respectaient le dicton familial. « Toujours pur ».

Elle fit une pause et retira sa main de celles d'Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu as été élevé, Harry. En ce qui me concerne, notre éducation était tournée envers une seule règle : respecter la pureté de notre sang. Respecter notre époux, respecter notre famillene pas faire d'écart, se comporter avec bienséance. Il fallait être irréprochable et sotte, aussi, si notre époux était bien placé. Ma sœur aînée, Bellatrix, n'a pas choisi le plus intelligent des maris mais elle l'est pour deux. J'ai eu de la chance aussi, je pense. Lucius n'est ni idiot, ni le mal incarné. Peut-être l'est-il, mais est-ce mon problème si je suis bien traitée ? Je devrais y réfléchir plus que ça mais vois-tu, Harry, on ne nous apprend pas réellement à réfléchir plus que ça. Je connais Lucius depuis que je suis toute petite tout était fait pour que nous nous fréquentions souvent, assez pour qu'on finisse par se tolérer en tant que mari et femme. Mais je ne le nierai pas : j'aime Lucius, je serai prête à tout pour lui. Mon amour est-il né de l'habitude, je ne le saurais jamais...

\- Je ne le pense pas, l'interrompit Harry. Honnêtement, vous formez un couple parfaitement assorti et je ne doute absolument pas de l'amour que lui te porte.

Narcissa lui fit un sourire charmé.

\- Merci, Harry. Bellatrix a des idées bien arrêtées sur comment devrait fonctionner notre monde. Pour ma part, je fais confiance à Lucius pour savoir ce qui est bon pour nous… La confiance, Harry, comme tu l'as dit, est une preuve d'amour. J'aime ma famille. On nous apprend à l'aimer ou, du moins, à ne dépendre que d'elle et je trouve cela juste. Une famille ne vous abandonnera pas, si l'on reste sur le droit chemin, sur le chemin que celle-ci a tracé avec amour pour vous.

Harry fronça les sourcils et Narcissa le remarqua très bien.

\- Je sais très bien ce que tu es en train de te dire. Andromeda était comme ça aussi. L'amour n'est pas censé avoir de barrière, il n'est pas censé avoir de chemin. Il est censé vous guider dans la direction que votre cœur choisit. C'était une romantique. Andromeda était du genre à cacher des petits poèmes un peu partout dans sa chambre. Elle m'en lisait le soir avant de dormir. Tous parlaient de liberté et d'envie d'aimer. Tous parlaient d'amant qui venait enlever une jeune femme durant la nuit et faisait d'elle la plus comblée des princesses. J'en ai rêvé, de ces histoires, moi aussi. Mais dans mon esprit, c'était toujours Andromeda qui s'envolait. Et l'histoire a fini par rattraper la réalité.

Narcissa essuya sa joue sur laquelle venait de couler une larme.

\- J'ai appris que dans notre famille, l'amour est juste un moyen de pression, une sorte de chantage. J'ai appris que tant que l'on restait fidèle, la famille l'était aussi envers nous. Tant qu'on ne brisait pas la confiance, tout se passerait bien. Andromeda me faisait confiance. Elle me disait tout et je lui disais tout en retour. Jusqu'à ce que ce fameux prince arrive. Jusqu'à ce que je brise cette confiance. Andromeda est tombée amoureuse, elle nageait dans le bonheur. Je lui demandé sans cesse de me le présenter mais jamais elle ne le fit. Jusqu'à ce que je comprenne pourquoi. Elle ne respectait pas notre dicton… Alors…

Elle buta sur ses mots et Harry ouvrit doucement la bouche.

\- Tu as détruit cette confiance.

Narcissa sanglota.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait une telle ampleur ! J'ai fait l'erreur de le dire à Bellatrix. Et la suite n'a été qu'un terrible cauchemar. Le soir du bal masqué fut la dernière nuit où j'ai vu ma sœur. J'ai cru que les choses s'étaient arrangées. Elle avait longuement discuté avec mes parents alors… J'ai pensé qu'ils lui avaient dit qu'il fallait qu'elle choisisse mieux que… Que cet homme. Mais je n'avais pas compris qu'ils l'avaient juste détruite un peu plus. Qu'a cause de moi…

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir…

\- Oh si, je savais, Harry... Je savais exactement comment cela se passerait. La vérité, c'était que j'étais jalouse. Je ne voulais juste pas qu'il me prenne ma sœur. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me la vole. J'étais si puérile, si capricieuse... Je le suis toujours, en un sens. Mais Andromeda était celle que j'aimais le plus. Et je l'ai faite fuir. Elle l'a choisi lui plutôt que moi !

\- Lui as-tu dit ?

Elle leva un regard alarmé vers lui.

\- Comment le pourrais-je ?! Comment pourrais-je la regarder dans les yeux après tout le mal que je lui ai fait ?

\- Es-tu certaine qu'elle est malheureuse ?

Narcissa hoqueta.

\- Pourquoi maintenant, Narcissa ?

\- J'ai reçu une lettre de sa part.

\- Que disait-elle ?

\- Je n'en sais rien…

\- Tu n'en sais rien ?

\- Bellatrix l'a déchirée avant que je puisse la lire.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Aurais-tu voulu la lire ? Si c'était une lettre disant qu'elle souhaitait te voir, te parler, aurais-tu voulu la lire ?

\- Elle nous a abandonnés.

\- Vraiment ? C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?!

\- Non… Non, je ne le pense pas !

\- Alors dis-moi : que veux-tu ?! Oublie Bellatrix, oublie Lucius, oublie les autres ! Que veux-tu, toi ?

\- Je… Je veux voir ma sœur…

Puis elle se mit à pleurer comme une petite fille.

\- Narcissa, dit Harry. Narcissa, écoute-moi à ton tour…

Elle leva ses yeux embués de larmes vers lui.

\- Écris un mot et donne-le moi. Je me chargerais de le lui transmettre.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je peux le faire. Je ne fais pas partie de votre monde.

\- Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ?!

Harry sourit.

\- La raison n'est-elle pas évidente ?

Narcissa secoua doucement la tête. Le blond se leva pour s'agenouiller devant elle.

\- J'aimerais… Que tu me fasses confiance. Aie confiance en moi, Narcissa.

La jeune femme acquiesça. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le secrétaire du salon. Elle en tira un parchemin et sortit une plume. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle tendait une enveloppe cachetée de son sceau à elle.

\- Harry… Ce que tu fais…

\- Restera entre nous, je te le promets.

\- Et je te crois.

Il se releva et prit l'enveloppe qu'il glissa dans la poche intérieure de sa cape.

\- Passe une bonne soirée, Narcissa. Je repasserai te voir.

 **OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

Harry confia la lettre à Hugin. L'oiseau, qui n'avait plus eu l'occasion de faire son travail, piailla comme un bienheureux et s'envola rapidement. Il caressa Lord qui s'était enroulé sous son oreiller pour hiberner puis il redescendit pour trouver Syracuse près du feu.

\- Il va falloir que l'on discute, toi et moi, et que tu apprennes quelques petites choses.

Syracuse s'avança vers lui.

\- Quelles choses, Harry ? Que dois-je faire ?

\- D'abord, nous allons retourner sur le continent pour cette nuit. Ensuite, je t'apprendrai à transplaner.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas faire de magie sous cette forme. Tu le sais.

\- Tu essaieras, Syracuse. Il va falloir que tu saches au moins faire ça, parce que je vais avoir besoin de toi à l'avenir et que je ne pourrais pas toujours t'emmener avec moi.

Harry avait besoin de lui. Il fallait que quelqu'un veille autant que lui. Dès que Lord serait de nouveau opérationnel, il ferait aussi un parfait espion. Il se dirigea vers un petit tiroir fermé à clé et l'ouvrit pour en sortir une boite. Syracuse s'approcha de lui et Harry glissa sa main dans sa fourrure. Dans un crac sonore, ils disparurent.

 **OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

Severus Rogue n'avait jamais souhaité avoir d'enfant. Dans son esprit, il était persuadé qu'il répéterait sûrement les erreurs de son père ou peut-être même celles de sa mère. A une époque pourtant, dans ses moments d'égarement secrets où son amour pour Lily était tout ce qu'il avait, il avait imaginé être père et cette image ne l'avait pas réconforté pour autant.

Cette idée ne lui avait plus vraiment traversé l'esprit ensuite. Il avait trouvé une alternative adéquate dans le fait de ne pas s'encombrer d'un marmot pleurant. L'idée qu'Harry le soutienne pour devenir professeur était suffisante pour qu'il se contente de ça. Severus ne savait pas encore s'il aimerait ça. Et la question d'en avoir ne se posait plus vraiment depuis qu'il était en couple avec Sirius.

Pourtant…

Dès l'instant où Remus Lupin glissa entre ses bras Louve Lupin, Severus se sentit pris de court par une joie intense qui lui étreignit le cœur. Tenir sa filleule dans ses bras lui avait fait ressentir quelque chose d'indescriptible et c'était bien plus que le bonheur d'avoir été choisi comme parrain par le couple... C'était toute la confiance que ces derniers mettaient en lui pour prendre soin de leur enfant.

Louve était née deux semaines après la bataille, soit le 8 décembre 1978. Sa naissance fut fêtée durant une semaine entière puisque cela faisait d'elle le premier enfant de leur groupe, faisant de Remus Lupin le plus heureux des hommes.

Du bout des lèvres, Severus embrassa l'enfant. Elle avait les cheveux châtain de Remus et les grands yeux bleus de Migale mais ce qui le faisait sourire étaient les gazouillis que la petite poussait entre ses bras.

\- Dis-moi, Migale, on dirait que ça ne te fait rien que ta fille se fasse presque enlever par quelqu'un d'autre, fit William.

\- Non, c'est très bien comme ça. Mes mains vont enfin servir à porter autre chose… Tiens, comme cette coupe de champagne que tu vas gentiment me servir !

William rigola mais ne se fit pas prier. Il tendit le verre à Migale qui le remercia d'un immense sourire.

\- Bon, ça suffit, Sevy ! dit James. Tu l'as tenue toute la soirée, c'est mon tour !

James prit délicatement Louve dans ses bras et Severus grogna de mécontentement, mais Sirius se plaça à ses côtés pour l'enlacer tendrement.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, dès qu'on rentre à la maison, je fais en sorte qu'on en est un pareil, dit-il fièrement.

James explosa de rire et Louve le suivit dans un rire tout aussi bruyant, tandis que Severus regardait celui qui partageait sa vie avec atterrement.

\- Oh, bon sang ! fit Lily. Tu peux arrêter de sortir des bêtises plus grosses que toi !?

\- Je ne crois pas, non. Je me plais à imaginer que si nous avions des enfants, ils seraient de vraies terreurs. Ils auraient ma beauté et mon charisme et la classe de Severus ainsi que ses sourcils, pour bien foudroyer les gens du regard.

Tout en parlant, ils purent tous voir les étoiles briller dans les yeux de Sirius, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à rire.

\- Avant qu'une chose pareille n'arrive, nous aurons déjà les enfants de Lily, James, Cassie et Rebecca sur les bras.

\- Rien ne presse, fit Lily. Surtout en ce moment.

Sirius lança un regard à James et ce dernier abandonna Louve aux bras de Severus. Derrière, Remus revenait enfin avec de quoi manger. Il posa le plateau et au même moment, James tira Lily au centre du salon.

\- Moi, je pense au contraire que c'est le moment parfait, non ?

\- James ?

Le brun sourit à Lily, d'un sourire tendre et chaleureux.

\- Malgré les temps troublés qui arrivent, je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux. Autour de moi, il y a absolument toutes les personnes que je veux avoir à un détail prêt, mais ça se sera réglé tôt ou tard grâce à William.

Les yeux de Lily se firent soudain humides et tout le monde retenait son souffle.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si ce n'est pas maintenant et qu'il nous arrive quelque chose, j'aurais beaucoup de regrets de ne pas avoir touché ce bonheur du bout des doigts. Je crois que ce n'est un secret pour personne. Je t'aime, Lily Evans, depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue. Et j'aime toutes les personnes qui se trouvent dans cette pièce. Quoiqu'il arrive, je ne fermerai pas les yeux sur chaque moment de bonheur que l'on peut partager et ça en fait partie. Peu importe ce qui se passe dehors, la seule chose importante est ce qui se passe entre nous tous.

Tout en parlant, James Potter avait posé un genou à terre et Lily affichait le plus éblouissant des sourires.

\- Lily Rose Evans, acceptes-tu de m'épouser durant cette période extrêmement dangereuse où nous nous apprêtons à risquer notre vie pour je ne sais quelle raison ?

\- Tu n'es qu'un idiot, James Potter ! Oh, par Merlin, bien sûr que je le veux !

James se releva et prit sa fiancée dans ses bras pour l'embrasser tendrement. Rebecca coula un regard vers Cassie qui avait un sourire béat sur le visage.

\- Est-ce que ça serait bizarre si je te demandais de m'épouser maintenant ? fit-elle

Cassie se tourna vers sa petite-amie et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Bien sûr que ça l'est ! C'est à moi de…

Mais Rebecca ne l'écouta pas et s'agenouilla devant lui et prit les mains de Cassie dans les siennes sous le regard médusé de leurs amis.

\- Cassius Septimus Corgan, pour à peu prés toutes les raisons que James a citées et pour bien d'autres encore que j'aimerais avoir toute la vie pour t'énoncer, accepterais-tu de m'épouser ?

\- Oh ! Félicitations Rebecca, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi rouge de toute ma vie ! s'amusa William.

\- C'était à moi de faire cette demande !

\- A croire que les Serdaigle ne font rien comme les autres, plaisanta Remus.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on va se marier en même temps ? s'extasia Lily.

\- Attendez, il n'a même pas encore dit oui ! fit Migale.

\- Quoi !? Bien sûr que c'est un oui ! dit Cassie rouge comme une pivoine.

Rebecca se releva en rigolant, suivie par tous les autres.

\- Maintenant qu'on a fait le tour de toutes les demandes ringardes avec une effusion de sentiments déplacés, on peut peut-être manger, fit Sirius.

\- Ta jalousie t'étouffera, grimaça William.

\- On sera donc deux à mourir la bave aux lèvres.

Le sourire de William s'effaça et Sirius se tourna vivement vers lui pour s'excuser mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, un long hurlement se fit entendre.

\- Qu'est ce que c'était que ça !?

Migale se dirigea rapidement vers la fenêtre. Dès qu'elle fut ouverte, le froid pénétra amenant avec lui les flocons d'une neige nouvelle. Remus, James et Lily avaient sorti leurs baguettes et ouvert la porte d'entrée. Derrière, Severus gardait serré contre lui Louve qui continuait de gazouiller joyeusement.

\- C'était un loup, fit Sirius.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, dit William. Il n'y a pas de loup dans cette partie de l'Angleterre.

\- Si, souffla Migale, c'était un loup.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. La jeune femme tenait dans sa main un collier, dont le pendentif était un pendule taillé dans ce qui avait l'air d'être du saphir. Remus se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour voir les traces de pattes d'un loup être balayées par le vent.

\- J'ai déjà vu ce collier quelque part, dit William le souffle court.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à James, Lily, Sirius, Cassie, Remus, Rebecca et William pour courir dehors.

\- SYRACUSE !

\- SYRACUSE !

Tous étaient en train de crier en direction de la forêt qui surplombait la colline au loin. Mais les traces n'étaient à présent plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

\- HARRY, cria Lily. HARRY !

Mais Harry était déjà loin à présent. A côté de lui, Syracuse marchait la tête basse en poussant des gémissements proches du sanglot. Le blond posa ses mains sur son propre visage.

\- Je sais, Syracuse, je sais…, dit-il d'une voix brisée.

 **OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

William laissa retomber sa plume et entendit à côté de lui le profond soupir d'Alice Londubat. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction pour voir que la jeune femme fixait avec résignation le mur couvert d'articles de journaux sur des disparitions diverses, de biographies et de listes en tous genres.

\- C'est aussi confus que leurs méthodes, dit-elle en épinglant l'article sur une famille de sorciers portés disparus dont le père était un moldu.

William se leva pour avancer à sa hauteur. Il détacha la photo de Bellatrix Lestrange et la mit juste à côté du portrait de celui qu'ils avaient désigné comme étant Voldemort. La seule personne qui s'était battue à visage découvert avait juste l'air d'un jeune homme tout à fait respectable.

\- Et si ce n'était pas lui ? dit Alice.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien... Il était fort, il nous à tenu tête mais ce n'est pas lui qui à lancé le sort de mort en premier.

\- Vous pensez que le seul qui n'est pas eu besoin d'un masque ne soit pas Voldemort ?

\- C'était peut-être un leurre. Comment expliquer le fait qu'il soit resté caché depuis tout ce temps que et d'un coup, il décide de montrer son visage ? Soit il a un ego surdimensionné, soit…

\- Soit c'est un piège pour qu'on se concentre sur quelqu'un d'autre plutôt que le véritable intéressé. Dans ce cas, à qui vous pensez ?

Mais William n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'entendre la réponse. Il savait déjà vers qui les regards se tournaient.

\- Celui qui est arrivé en volant avec les harpies.

\- Il n'est pas arrivé en volant, gronda une voix derrière eux, il est arrivé à dos de sombral.

William écarquilla les yeux.

\- De sombral ?!

\- Je l'ai vu comme je te vois toi, fit Maugrey.

L'auror claudiquait à présent sur une jambe en bois et il se dirigea vers l'immense mur. D'un geste rageur, il déchira le portrait dessiné de Voldemort.

\- Ce sale démon a relâché des harpies qui étaient enfermées dans une prison scellée depuis des lunes. Les gardiens n'ont rien vu venir. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour les contrôler mais ce n'est pas à la portée de n'importe qui.

\- Donc vous pensez vous aussi qu'on vise la mauvaise personne ?

\- Peu importe qui on vise, Voldemort ou Merlin lui-même, tout ce que je vois, c'est que des gens se font assassiner. Que les groupes de mangemorts agissent de manière totalement aléatoire, au gré de leurs envies. Que ceux que nous capturons sont soit sous imperium soit profondément stupides et continuent à crier que Voldemort vaincra. Nous n'attrapons que du menu fretin. Pas une seule tête importante n'est tombée et nous perdons des innocents !

\- Mais au moins, fit Alice, le ministère a reconnu la dangerosité de cet homme, c'est un bon pas.

\- Un pas riquiqui ! tonna Maugrey. Ils passent leurs journées à se renvoyer la balle dans leur fichue salle de réunion. J'ai du respect pour Corgan et Dumbledore mais ils sont aussi coincés qu'un joncheruine dans une oreille pleine de cire !

\- Donc, que faisons-nous à présent ?

\- On cherche ce type. On le cherche, on le trouve, on le capture et on met fin à cette stupide guerre. Dès que nous aurons mis la main sur la tête principale de l'hydre, il nous suffira de brûler les autres.

William ne répondit rien mais ramassa tout de même l'image déchirée de celui qui aurait du être Voldemort. Puis il pensa à l'homme qui avait amené les harpies avec lui. Leur combat avait été plus qu'étrange. Il n'avait même pas essayé d'être réellement violent, tandis que l'autre avait lancé une multitude de sorts dangereux à James et Lily.

William n'était pas sûr que cette nouvelle piste soit la bonne mais Maugrey, bien que très intelligent, était à présent buté. Le brun se doutait qu'il était juste furieux de s'être fait arracher une partie de la jambe par une de ces créatures volantes.

Il sentait qu'il y avait urgence. Depuis la nuit chez Remus et Migale, William s'était exclusivement concentré sur Harry. Le pendule abandonné à la fenêtre avait été usé plus que de raison par Migale mais rien n'y faisait. Harry était introuvable.

D'un geste nerveux, il caressa son bracelet. Pouvait-il réellement mettre Harry de côté ? Il décida que oui, de toute manière tout semblait être lié.

\- Où vas-tu, Chester ?

\- Je vais voir Dumbledore.

\- Bien, profites-en pour lui dire qu'il faut que son Ordre se tienne prêt à tout moment ! Ils étaient bien utiles, ces gamins !

William ne répondit rien.

.

.

A suivre

 **Bon ce chapitre est un condensé de plein de chose. J'espère que vous avez aimé, dites le moi je garde les yeux grand ouvert. Koeur sur vous les agneaux et à vendredi!**


	61. Réponds moi

**Je n'ai aucune excuse donc on passe directement aux reviews et ensuite le chapitre.**

 **(Bon mon excuse est bidon, soirée entre ami qui s'est un peu trop prolongé mais ah…je suis si faible aussi)**

 **Pticoeurfragile** : La voici (un peu tard mais elle est là). Koeur sur toi.

 **Chapel Lucie** : Voici la suite et j'espère que tu aimeras. Koeur sur toi.

 **Angelyoru** : Ben disons qu'il faut bien qu'il se concentre sur quelque chose de positif XD. Mais merci. Ouai j'essaie de varier les plaisirs, un peu de fluff ça fait jamais de mal et boom on repart sur du bien triste XD. C'est les ascenseurs émotionnels. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Gros koeur sur toi.

 **V. M. Desgrec et Lela des mers** : okay donc c'est partie pour une vingtaine de réponse alors. Mes chevilles sont hyper gonflées mais c'est grâce à vous (et un peu à mon talent et aussi grâce à celui de ma bêta). Louve hohoho comme vous êtes malin mais je vais faire une pirouette ou je dirais qu'elle sera entourée d'une famille nombreuse. Non elle n'est pas un loup-garou. Qui va rapporter le morceau de la prophétie à Voldemort…et qu'est ce qui dit que la prophétie sera prononcée ? Même réponse que l'autre question, rien ne dit qu'il y aura une prophétie huhu. Harry et Draco ont un mois de différence donc tant qu'il n'y a rien du coté de Lily il n'y aura rien du coté de Narcissa (si j'ai bien compté Harry est plus ou moins conçus durant le mois d'octobre 1979 et on n'y est pas encore je crois). Louve sera l'année juste au dessus d'Harry (si il y a un Harry dans le futur). Ce manga ne me dit rien du tout (et ça fait longtemps que je ne lis plus de manga…depuis que Ai Yazawa à disparu des radars….NAN J'DECONNE, je lis plein de Yaoi). Est-ce qu'il y aura d'autres enfants…je vais éviter de répondre à cette question. La carte des maraudeurs restera chez les Potter. Alors je ne vais pas de nouveau vous accuser de survoler mon histoire mais si vous n'étiez pas si occupé à casser des vitres vous auriez vu que j'ai répondu à cette question. Syracuse à suivit Harry dans l'urgence et il n'a donc pas de potion il reste donc un super loup-garou pelucheux. Qui a dit que Syracuse allé survivre ? Je sais pas ça me semblait évident que je ne répondrais à aucune question concernant le plop twist de cette histoire mais je reconnais votre obstination et vos tentatives. Je ne sais pas comment ils font, dans ma tête à moi…ils adoptent ou font appel à une mère porteuse. Dumbledore le savait mais c'est un vieux fou. Lord ne s'ennuie jamais, il chasse les bulots, joue à cache-cache avec Syracuse, respire l'odeur d'Harry et dort…Mamba noir ou dendroaspis polypepis est un serpent pouvant mesurer jusqu'à quatre mètres avec une espérance de vie de 20 ans. Harry l'à eu alors qu'il devait en avoir 3, il doit donc être âgé de six ans et mesure sûrement trois mètres. C'est aussi l'un des serpents le plus rapide au monde (koeur sur ce petit être venimeux). Feutenfer aura droit à sa bio à un moment ou un autre. Ohoh question qui trouvera sa réponse…un jour ou l'autre. Je vais vous faire poireauter entre le Livre I et le Livre II, pour avoir beaucoup d'avance sur vous. J'espère avoir satisfait votre curiosité. Gros koeur sur vous les bichons.

 **Krankar Volund** : Erf, tristesse mais je comprends. Merci du compliment tout de même XD. Alors ! les joncheruine existe autant pour les moldus (comme moi) que pour le reste du monde sorcier et si Luna le dit c'est que c'est vrai ! Huhu j'espère que tu aimeras ce jeu de fausse piste encore plus. Koeur sur toi.

 **Oznela** : Ce n'est pas une invention ! Ils sont réels ! Remus et Migale sont jeunes mais responsables ! Du coup ça passe. Haha houai pauvre William tout seul, qui finira seul et qui mourra sûrement seul (ne tiens pas compte de tout ce que je dis, je ne fais que remuer le couteau dans la plaie). Sache que je souffre moi aussi. Sûrement parce qu'Harry est triste sans ses amis et le collier c'est un cadeau ( qui sera utile). J'espère que la suite te plaira, gros koeur sur toi.

 **Sora94** : Tu as raison sur le fait que le moral d'Harry ne cesse de baisser et ça risque de devenir plutôt alarmant. Merci beaucoup d'aimer ma Narcissa ça me touche beaucoup. Erf c'est un fait le bonheur ne dure pas des plombes malheureusement. Merci beaucoup pour le soutien et tes mots d'amour et tes compliments ça me fait chaud au cœur. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Gros koeur sur toi.

 **Mlle Mystre** : Je suis terriblement en retard. Tes inquiétudes sont fondées huhu.

 **Serpenta** : Hello ! Oui alors il y a une coquille dans cette phrase et effectivement ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulue dire XD. Mais je ne l'ai pas corrigée dans la bonne version. A mon humble avis Harry essaie de garder un peu de contrôle il ne peut pas se soumettre en un claquement doigt et son attitude rebelle c'est un peu ce qu'aime (si il peut aimer) Voldemort chez lui. Et je crois qu'Harry est psychologiquement dans le mal, du coup il bascule entre la capitulation totale et le fait de s'énerver encore un peu pour prouver qu'il est encore prêt à se battre. Je crois qu'Harry est fatigué et je suis contente que tout souligne la dimension psychologique, c'est important, ça le sera. Je ne conçois pas un Harry qui s'en sort sans sèquelle ça me dépasse totalement. (le gars voit la masse de gens mourir mais tranquille à la fin du tome il se marie avec Ginny et fait mille bébé et elle est ou la pression psychologique, les cauchemars, la dépression, l'acceptation). Le mec était tout de même prêt à mourir quoi. Fin bref, c'était un livre pour enfant alors il fallait que ça soit mignon XD. Huhu la rencontre Harry et Draco mmhh je sens que ça va être un moment qui va me plaire. Oh je ne savais pas pour ton fils, j'ai un peu le nez fin (moi j'ai un jour de différence avec Draco Malfoy haha). Alors ce collier c'est un peu un nouveau venu et il ne sera pas tout seul, du coup il va falloir être attentive. Beaucoup. Effectivement tout à un but, un sens même les suppositions foireuses de l'Ordre. J'espère de tout mon cœur que tu aimeras la suite. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **LuluHawaiiMalfoy** : Ouaip des Harpies parce que ça claque XD. Oh ça fait beaucoup de question sur Louve et je t'assure qu'il y aura tout plein de réponses dans la suite de l'histoire. Et j'espère que ça te plaira. Merci moi aussi j'adore voir Severus gaga XD. Koeur sur toi.

 **Yume resonnance** : Haha et Remus Lupin XD c'est pas une grosse preuve de sa nature de loup XD. (en plus de son patronus). Ouaip plein de mariage en période de guerre, ça fait du bien n'est-ce pas. J'avais peur que ça fasse un peu gnangnan mais apparement non. Du coup je suis contente. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, gros koeur sur toi.

 **Millon** : En fait….tu aimes tout les persos XD. Bon ben accroche toi alors. Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu apprécies la façon dont je la mène, elle n'est clairement pas là pour être apprécié mais elle est nécessaire pour les chois qu'Harry fera plus tard. Huhu nan Narcissa n'est pas un pot de fleur, je la respecte trop mais quand elle pleure. Je voudrais une histoire juste sur elle. Mhh et Lucius n'a pas finis d'en voir de toute les couleurs. Vraiment pas. Huhu Syracuse aura plein de rôleà jouer et…ça arrive bientôt il me semble, j'ai trop hâte que tu lises ça ! Je suis super contente que Louve ait été bien accueilli, j'avais un peur parce que Teddy est dans mon cœur aussi mais…enfin, j'ai pas trop d'explication pour elle. Mais je la voulais XD. Huhu merci pour les compliments sur les demandes en mariage ça me tooouuccchheeuh ! Haha en même temps Harry à fait une entrée fracassante normale que toutes les têtes se tournent vers lui ohoh. Mh William est surtout complètement paumé je crois qu'il ne sait pas ou donné de la tête XD. Tes pavé me font toujours plaisir, j'ai genre grave la banane ! J'espère réellement que tu aimeras toujours la suite. Gros koeur sur toi miss !

 **Pow** : Mmmhh Syracuse va pouvoir voler de ses propres ailes ! Je suis ravie que le moment avec Refulus t'ait plu (j'avoue que je me suis émue toute seule aussi). J'espère que tu aimeras la suite tout autant. Koeur sur toi !

Merci, merci à tous. Merci à **Titou Douh** et merci à vous lecteurs.

Voici la suite, bonne lecture les agneaux.

 **REPONDS MOI**

« It don't run in our blood  
That kind of lux just ain't for us »

Royals. Lorde

.

.

Le frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine n'avait absolument rien d'agréable. Se retrouver à Poudlard ne lui faisait pas réellement plaisir et tout son corps le lui faisait savoir. Même si, comme plein d'élèves, il y avait passé des années formidables, il était sûr que les meilleurs d'entre elles étaient clairement avalées par le château.

Chaque pas qu'il faisait dans ces longs couloirs de pierres humides raisonnait au son de la voix d'Harry, de ses rires, de son souffle et ses gémissements. Même après deux années, son amour pour lui ne semblait pas vouloir s'éteindre. William se demandait à quel point ses sentiments étaient puissants pour qu'il ne réussisse pas à avancer comme il se devait. Il ne comprenait pas comment il ne parvenait pas à passer à coté.

Il savait qu'il agissait comme un fou en dédiant sa vie à la recherche d'une seule personne. Il savait que ce n'était pas sain et pourtant, il se sentait bien dans ce rôle. Il faisait quelque chose de constructif, il avait un but. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eue avant.

Retrouver Harry était ce qui le faisait tenir tard la nuit et lever tôt le matin, c'était ce qui lui permettait de travailler avec sérieux. S'inquiéter pour Harry était ce qui lui permettait de réfléchir à chaque problème, chaque situation avec intelligence et pragmatisme.

Mais ça ne semblait pas suffisant. Plus les jours avançaient et plus il avait l'impression de courir après un fantôme. Plusieurs même, que ça soit Harry, Voldemort ou même ce mangemort qui était dans le collimateur de Maugrey. Tous avaient l'art et la matière de savoir rester cachés et William n'aimait pas du tout cette situation.

Il avait alors pris l'initiative d'interroger la seule personne qui semblait en savoir plus que les autres.

Albus Dumbledore.

 **OooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Le bureau du directeur n'avait pas changé d'un pouce depuis la dernière fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds : une ultime réunion du futur Ordre du Phénix mis en place par le puissant sorcier. Peut-être bien que tout le monde se doutait que Dumbledore savait des choses mais personne n'avait l'air d'oser lui demander quoi. Pourtant, le fait qu'il prépare des élèves à se battre dès la sortie de Poudlard était un signe évident qu'il ne faisait pas confiance au Ministère pour les protéger et qu'il savait aussi que quelque chose de dangereux se passait à l'extérieur des murs de l'école... Et peut-être même à l'intérieur.

Tout en s'avançant vers le centre de la pièce, il jeta un œil à Fumseck qui était devenu un petit oisillon déplumé. Il balaya le bureau des yeux en se remémorant que c'était ici qu'Harry passait de longs dimanches après-midi. Que pouvait-il bien dire à Dumbledore ? Qu'est ce qui justifiait de si nombreux rendez-vous ?

\- Bonsoir, William. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir parmi nous.

\- Je ne suis pas parti bien loin, pourtant.

Dumbledore se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers le brun pour lui serrer brièvement la main.

\- Je vous sers un peu de thé ? Un bonbon au citron, peut-être ?

William regarda le bol de bonbons avec un pincement au cœur puis reporta son attention sur le directeur qui affichait un petit sourire amusé. Il savait. Bien sûr, qu'il savait. Ça et peut-être plus encore.

\- Non, merci. J'aimerais faire vite. Vous comprenez chaque minute de perdue est…

\- Perdue à jamais, bien sûr. Dites-moi ce qui vous tracasse.

\- J'aimerais que l'on parle de Voldemort.

\- Rien que cela ?

\- Oui. Voyez-vous, il y a des choses que je ne comprends réellement pas à son sujet. On dit de lui qu'il est le plus grand mage noir. Les bruits de couloir, qui n'en sont presque plus, le peignent comme un homme cruel, un assassin sans cœur et un voleur.

\- Et nous avons tous l'air d'accord pour y croire.

\- De ce que j'ai compris, l'ascension de Voldemort date depuis bien plus longtemps que ces deux dernières années. Pour rallier tant de familles à sa cause dans le plus grand des secrets, il a du bénéficier de soutien et a du faire preuve de patience. Ça n'est pas venu d'un coup, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je le pense aussi.

\- Bien, fit William. A présent, je me pose une question : l'homme que nous avons aperçu jetant des sorts à tout va dans un rire diabolique semblait à peine plus âgé que moi. Cela voudrait dire qu'il aurait du être encore à l'école il y a de cela trois ou quatre ans. Ce qui fait douter le ministère sur la véritable identité de Voldemort, qui est déjà selon moi une identité totalement factice.

\- Où voulez-vous en venir, William ?

\- Vous le savez très bien. Je vais tout de même vous le dire parce que je n'aime pas tourner autour du pot et que j'ai bien l'impression que c'est ce que vous aimez faire vous. Je crois que vous savez pertinemment qui est Voldemort. Je crois que pour une raison que je finirais bien par trouver, vous voulez garder cette information pour vous. Mais en gardant le silence, vous entravez nos recherches et condamnez des innocents !

Dumbledore retira ses lunettes en demi-lune et les essuya d'un geste patient. Il avait espéré que cette conversation n'arrive pas de si tôt mais Harry l'avait prévenu : William était intelligent et persévérant quand le jeu en valait la chandelle. Après tout, il n'aimait pas perdre. Mais la directive principale d'Harry avait était claire. Si tout le monde savait pour l'identité de Voldemort, ce dernier se braquerait et peut-être qu'il reverrait toute la configuration des cachettes de ses horcruxes, qu'il perdrait la confiance des mangemorts et que ça en ferait de nouveau un homme imprévisible et il n'était pas disposé à ce que cela arrive. Harry avait besoin de temps et que chaque date importante soit respectée. Pour Harry, le fait d'être aux côtés de Voldemort était déjà extrêmement délicat. Même si la bataille pour le ministre moldu avait eu lieu de la bonne manière dans les grandes lignes, les harpies n'étaient, elles, pas au programme normalement. Harry et Dumbledore se doutaient des changements opérés et maintenant, il devait faire attention à ne rien dévoiler de plus... Jusqu'à la date fatidique de la disparition de Voldemort.

Il ne pouvait pas dire à William ce qu'il savait. Il ne pouvait pas non plus l'empêcher de fouiner. Mais il pouvait gagner du temps.

\- Soit, je vais donc éviter de vous insulter en vous mentant éhontément. Je ne pourrais vous dire qu'une seule chose : parfois, il est nécessaire de ne rien dire du tout. En ce qui concerne Voldemort, même si vous vous mettiez à découvrir qui il était, cela ne changerait pas grand-chose. La machine est en marche et beaucoup ne s'arrêteront pas.

\- Donc vous ne niez pas le fait que Lord Voldemort n'existe pas réellement ?!

\- Oh, il existe, William. Il existe bel et bien et vous ne devriez pas le sous-estimer. Si vous pensez qu'il n'a strictement rien réfléchi, vous risquez bien des ennuis.

\- Il existe mais ce n'est pas seulement ça ! Dites-moi ce que vous savez à propos de lui, vous le connaissez.

\- Je ne peux malheureusement répondre à cette question.

William fulmina.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas répondre à ça, vous ne pouvez pas non plus nous dire ce qu'est devenu Harry ?! Qu'êtes-vous capable de nous dire ?! Pourquoi faites-vous autant de secrets ?!

William vit Dumbledore secouer la tête d'un air las.

\- Justement, William… Pour la sécurité de votre ami, peut-être devriez-vous juste vous contenter du travail que l'on vous donne.

\- Ne me dites pas quel travail je dois effectuer, je ne suis plus un de vos élèves ! Vous savez à quel point Harry compte pour nous… Pour moi ! Mon devoir est de sauver des gens. Sans information, sans piste, il n'y a strictement rien à chercher ! Et vous le savez aussi !

\- Effectivement, je le sais. Ne croyez pas que cela me laisse indiffèrent. Vous ne voyez juste pas ce qu'il y a juste sous vos yeux. Si Harry avait voulu dire quoique ce soit, il l'aurait fait, n'est-ce pas ?

William fusilla le directeur du regard, piqué au vif par la remise en question de la confiance d'Harry.

\- Que vous a-t-il dit ? fit William d'une voix pitoyable.

\- De vous protéger. Vous et tous ceux qui comptent pour lui. C'était son unique souhait et je le respecterai.

\- Comment comptez-vous faire !? Vous avez envoyé tous ses amis se battre contre un ennemi que nous ne connaissons pas !

Dumbledore savait qu'il avait raison. Mais comment lui dire que cela faisait partie du temps ? Que c'était quelque chose contre lequel il ne pouvait aller ? Comment lui dire qu'il n'aurait jamais du faire partie de cette histoire ? William Chester était buté et peut-être que même si ça avait été Harry qui lui disait ces mots, il serait resté buté.

\- Je ne suis pas seul, William. J'ai toute confiance en Harry.

William grogna mais il tournait en rond. Dumbledore resterait ferme et à moins de lui lancer un sort de légilimencie, il ne tirerait rien de ce vieux fou. Il se détourna de l'homme d'un geste furieux et sortit du bureau, pressé de mettre une distance raisonnable entre lui et Poudlard.

Une fois hors des murs de l'école, William balaya l'immense parc du château, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'arrêtent sur la petite cabane du garde-chasse éclairée par une douce lumière. Il hésita quelques secondes puis se mit à descendre dans sa direction.

 **OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Hagrid posa la tasse de thé d'une main lourde devant William pendant que ce dernier observait les petits gâteaux comme des objets dangereux pouvant nuire à sa santé.

\- William Chester, c'est bien ça ? Ou Auror Chester ?

\- Je ne suis pas encore un auror officiel, en vérité.

\- Haha, on ne me l'a fait pas, à moi. Je vois bien que tu prends des initiatives tout seul, c'est très bien. Dumbledore doit être fier de toi.

William grogna.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de visite mais ça fait plaisir d'avoir un peu de compagnie. Il y a deux semaines, c'est James et Lily qui sont venus me voir, tu dois les connaître.

\- Oui, ce sont des amis à moi.

\- Vraiment ? C'est très bien, ça… De mon temps, on aurait jamais vu des Serpentard se lier d'amitié avec des Gryffondor.

William haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien pour le contredire. Ça aurait pu s'avérer vrai pour eux aussi… S'il n'y avait pas eu Harry.

\- Je leur ai demandé… Mais peut-être que vous vous en saurez plus. Que deviennent Harry et Regulus ? Ils ont disparu du jour au lendemain et aucun n'est venu me voir pour me dire au revoir.

\- Harry et Regulus ?

Hagrid leva un regard humide vers William.

\- Oui, ils venaient me voir au moins une fois par semaine ! Harry et moi avons même fait plusieurs cadeaux à Regulus. J'espère qu'il va bien, ce garçon. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, parfois il venait seul et il restait des heures à nourrir Feutenfer.

\- Feutenfer ?

\- Oh, oui ! Une chimère remarquable, Regulus et Harry la nourrissaient. Mais elle est partie, elle a disparu un an après le départ de Regulus… Peut-être bien qu'elle s'est attachée à lui. Quelle tristesse…

William n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Harry et Regulus étaient donc réellement proches. Et depuis combien de temps ? Assez pour nourrir une chimère ensemble…

\- Tout le monde a disparu quand Harry est parti, même Syracuse. Je l'ai entendu hurler à la mort puis plus rien. J'espère qu'il va bien lui aussi… J'espère qu'ils vont tous bien.

William fronça les sourcils.

\- Hagrid ? Est-ce qu'il y avait des signes qui montraient que Regulus quitterait Poudlard ?

\- Des signes ? Oh, non, c'était un garçon vraiment gentil, serviable et timide. Mais il aimait les animaux et les elfes, aussi. Il passait son temps dans les cuisines de Poudlard. Il était un peu solitaire mais il parlait toujours beaucoup avec Harry.

William secoua doucement la tête. Il n'en revenait pas. Toutes ses escapades aux cuisines, tous ses rendez-vous avec Hagrid... Tout ça se passait avec Regulus. Pourtant, le garçon avait toujours été discret. William le voyait parfois regarder Harry de loin mais jamais il ne se serait douté qu'ils étaient réellement proches. Du moins, pas au point de fuir ensemble. Parce que c'était l'impression que ça donnait.

\- Est-ce que Regulus et Harry prévoyaient de partir ensemble ?

\- Harry, partir avec Regulus ?! Où ça ?! Non, Harry parlait avec trop d'enthousiasme de la fin d'année, je suis sûr que s'il est parti, ce n'est pas de son propre chef… Et puis, vers la fin, ils ne venaient plus ensemble. Peut-être qu'ils s'étaient disputés...

William ouvrit la bouche puis eut soudain une illumination. Il sortit de la poche le portrait déchiré de Voldemort et le posa sur la table.

\- Est-ce que ce visage vous dit quelque chose ?

Hagrid étudia le dessin avec un air concentré.

\- On dirait…Tom Jedusor, mais je ne suis pas très sûr…

\- Tom Jedusor !?

\- Oui, c'était un élève de Serpentard quand j'étais à Poudlard… Il… Enfin… C'est à cause de lui que j'ai était exclu.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il m'a accusé d'avoir relâché Aragog pour tuer une élève… Mais ce n'était pas Aragog, elle n'aurait tué personne.

William ne voulait pas savoir qui était cette Aragog.

\- Qui est mort ?

Hagrid grogna.

\- Tout le monde veut savoir ça, n'est-ce pas ? Même Regulus est venu me poser des questions à propos de cette histoire. Mais je ne sais pas comment Mimi Geignarde est morte.

William écarquilla les yeux puis se reprit bien vite.

\- Je suis sûr aussi que vous étiez innocent ,Hagrid. Harry vous appréciait énormément, vous savez ?

\- Vraiment ? Je l'aimais beaucoup aussi, ce garçon. Toujours à défendre les autres, toujours à essayer d'aider quelqu'un. C'est lui qui a ramené Syracuse, vous savez... Mon petit loup était dans un piteux état mais on l'a soigné. Des fois, je me dis qu'il est juste parti pour suivre Harry.

\- Je le crois aussi, fit William tristement. Dites-m'en plus sur ce Tom Jedusor ?

\- Oh, c'était un élève brillant mais vraiment peu sympathique… Il avait l'admiration de tout le monde mais… Quand j'ai quitté l'école, il était plus jeune que ce portrait, peut-être que ce n'est pas lui. Enfin, je suppose que ce n'est pas récent, rigola Hagrid, aujourd'hui il devrait être aussi vieux que moi. Et puis, personne n'a entendu parler de lui depuis longtemps.

William récupéra le portrait, la mine sombre.

\- Je vous remercie, Hagrid, vous avez été d'une aide précieuse.

\- Est-ce que vous les cherchez ? Je veux dire, Harry et Regulus ? Ce ne sont pas de mauvais bougres, s'ils ont mal tourné, je suis sûre que ce n'était pas voulu. J'entends les histoires à propos des Serpentard mais vous êtes devenu auror, c'est bien la preuve que de bons sorciers y sont.

William se leva et sourit à Hagrid.

\- Je pense comme vous, Hagrid, je suis sûr que leurs choix étaient restreints.

Hagrid lui rendit un sourit amical mais William n'était plus très sûr de son propre avis.

 **OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Narcissa Malfoy tapota du bout des doigts sur la table du jardin contre laquelle elle était assise. La neige épaisse avait recouvert le domaine des Malfoy et elle ne devait son salut qu'au sort de chaleur qui l'entourait. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Harry était venu lui rendre visite. Deux semaines qu'elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de lui, mettant ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Elle savait qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de ses priorités mais elle avait cru dur comme fer la promesse de ce dernier de l'aider. Et maintenant, elle en venait à douter. Et si Harry avait rapporté ça à Lucius ? Non pas qu'elle voulait avoir des secrets pour son époux, mais elle estimait que cette histoire ne devait être réglée que par elle et par quelqu'un de neutre.

Harry inspirait cette neutralité. Il n'était pas un sang-pur, c'était un orphelin et il accordait plus d'importance à la famille qu'autre chose. Ça, elle le savait _;_ il avait dit assez souvent que s'il avait eu des parents, ils les auraient chéris jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Pour Narcissa, Andromeda avait été la mère, l'amie et la sœur dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Sa voix, ses manières, ses plaisanteries, tout chez elle était d'une grâce incomparable. Andromeda était son exemple, elle avait été son exemple. Elle n'avait pas eu d'autre lettre. Peut-être qu'Andromeda avait vraiment cru qu'elle ne voulait pas lui parler.

Narcissa se redressa d'un coup, beaucoup trop tendue. Elle entra dans le manoir et monta les marches qui la menaient à ses quartiers et décida qu'elle avait assez tourné en rond.

Elle pénétra dans son salon et hoqueta de peur en voyant la silhouette qui se trouvait devant elle. Rapidement, elle leva sa baguette et Harry se tourna vivement.

\- Harry ?!

\- Par pitié, écoute-moi avant de m'attaquer.

Narcissa baissa sa baguette et avança rapidement vers lui.

\- Comment es-tu entré ? Les barrières n'ont rien détecté.

\- J'ai mes petits secrets.

\- Cesse-ça, alors ! Si Abraxas savait à quel point il est facile de rentrer chez lui, il ne laisserait plus personne venir !

Cela ne sembla même pas inquiéter le jeune homme qui se contenta d'un sourire amusé pour réponse.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, Narcissa.

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- C'est une invitation de ta sœur. Elle t'invite à dîner ce soir.

\- Ce soir ?! Mais je ne peux pas ! Bellatrix et son époux viennent dîner chez nous. Comment vais-je faire ?! Je ne peux pas.

\- Tu le pourras. Je n'ai pas arrangé cette rencontre lors de vos fameux dîners pour rien.

Harry fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une fiole dont l'intérieur était d'un gris verdâtre.

\- C'est… Du polynectar !

\- Exactement, j'en ai assez pour tenir trois heures. Trois heures, Narcissa, c'est le temps que je t'offre pour t'excuser et serrer ta sœur dans tes bras. Trois heures, c'est le temps que je te laisse pour que, quoi qu'il arrive, lorsque tu reviendras ici, ce soit avec le bonheur d'avoir à nouveau une sœur.

\- Oh, Harry !

Harry serra les épaules de Narcissa.

\- Ecoute-moi bien. Tu vas sortir et transplaner à l'adresse que je vais te donner. Sur place, un balai t'attendra avec un corbeau blanc. Il te suffira de le suivre et il te mènera auprès de ta sœur. Reviens ici avant vingt-trois heures, histoire qu'aucun de nous ne se retrouve avec des problèmes jusqu'au cou.

Narcissa serra les poings fermement.

\- Bien ! Fit-elle.

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers son bureau et s'empara d'un ciseau. Elle coupa une mèche de ses cheveux blonds et la donna à Harry qui s'empressa de la mettre dans la fiole.

\- Personne ne s'assoit tant qu'Abraxas ne s'est pas assis. Je suis droitière mais je mange comme une gauchère - tout en parlant elle se mit à fouiller dans sa penderie - je n'embrasse pas mon époux en public et j'aimerais que tu évites de l'embrasser tout court. Je le vouvoie, j'appelle ma sœur Bella et son mari Rodolphus. Je ne l'apprécie pas énormément mais les convenances veulent que je reste polie en toute circonstance, essaye de faire de même je t'en conjure. Je ne me lève pas de table sans raison valable. Si tu dois reprendre de la potion, dis que tu es indisposé, ça devrait faire taire toutes questions.

Harry grimaça légèrement mais ne dit rien.

\- Je ne finis aucun de mes plats, il reste toujours la moitié de ce que l'on m'a servi dans mon assiette, je ne bois qu'un verre de vin et si Lucius te demande mon avis sur celui qu'il faut boire, dis que ses choix sont toujours les plus avisés.

\- Et c'est vrai, demanda Harry.

Tout en sortant une robe bleue nuit dont le col remontait haut sur son cou et laissait voir son dos, elle adressa un sourire mutin à Harry.

\- Bois et je t'aiderais à la mettre.

Harry prit la fiole et retint sa respiration. Il en avala une gorgée et supporta l'atroce douleur de la transformation. Quand ce fut fait, il étudia rapidement ses mains. Ses doigts étaient devenus plus fins, plus pâles aussi.

\- Évite de trop me regarder, s'il te plaît.

\- Je me déshabille en fermant les yeux ?

Narcissa fronça les sourcils.

\- Une dame est censée ne montrer son intimité qu'à son époux. Passe derrière et retire tout ça.

Harry s'exécuta et n'eut aucune difficulté à ne pas s'attarder sur son nouveau corps. Si Fleur Delacour et Hermione avaient réussi à ne pas se soucier de leur apparence, il pouvait bien ne pas se soucier de celle de Narcissa. L'épouse Malfoy revint vers lui et l'aida à s'habiller rapidement.

\- Marche, comme moi.

Harry était plus que surpris de la façon dont la femme avait pris les choses en mains mais savait qu'elle était loin, très loin d'être idiote et que c'était une chance qu'elle n'aurait pas deux fois. Harry mémorisa rapidement sa façon de se tenir et de marcher. Il ne pensait avoir aucun mal pour discuter et prendre un air affable : même si ça ne se voyait pas, il avait appris à faire semblant.

\- Peu importe ce qui s'est passé avec Lucius, essaye de ne pas faire d'esclandre. Le repas auquel tu vas assister va sûrement énormément te déplaire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Le temps presse et tu es toujours ici.

Il lui tendit l'enveloppe où se trouvait l'adresse où elle devait se rendre. Narcissa la rangea à l'intérieur de la cape qu'elle venait de mettre autour de ses épaules. Elle hésita un moment mais se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Merci !

\- Tu me remercieras quand tu seras revenue et que les choses se seront arrangées. Vas-y, à présent !

 **OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Harry Adams jouait le jeu avec brio. Il était si familier du polynectar que c'était comme retrouver une deuxième peau qu'il connaissait bien. Et si Hermione avait su jouer Bellatrix Lestrange sans avoir fréquenté cette folle furieuse, lui qui avait passé plus de temps avec Narcissa faisait à son humble avis une excellente épouse et maîtresse de maison.

Il avait réussi à accueillir la sœur de l'épouse Malfoy avec le sourire plein d'humilité que Narcissa faisait parfois quand Harry entrait dans une pièce après Lucius. Il avait baissé les yeux comme il fallait pour saluer Rodolphus Lestrange, accompagnant son geste d'une légère courbette. Il s'était assis à la gauche de Lucius en prenant soin d'attendre que le chef de famille soit le premier assis et s'était poliment enquis de la santé de tout le monde. Comme Narcissa l'avait prédit, Lucius lui avait demandé son avis pour savoir quelle boisson servir ce soir et Harry avait sous-entendu avec malice que ses choix étaient toujours justes. Le petit sourire conquis de Lucius Malfoy l'avait légèrement remué et il avait parfaitement vu que cela devait être une blague entre eux.

Harry avait préféré chasser de son esprit la possibilité que Lucius savait qui il était. S'il commençait à douter, il serait capable de stresser et de sortir de son personnage et ce n'était clairement pas une option. Alors, il avait continué à jouer le jeu.

Harry, qui avait déposé la lettre de Narcissa chez Andromeda, avait aussi tout fait pour tirer son épingle du jeu. Ne pas assister aux réunions de Voldemort ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne désirait pas s'informer de tout ce qui se passait chez les mangemorts. Il avait vu une véritable aubaine en devinant quel soir Andromeda conviait sa sœur à venir la rejoindre. Il aurait pu lui demander de choisir un autre jour où ça ne serait pas dangereux mais Harry faisait d'une pierre deux coups.

Et il n'avait pas fait fausse route. La soirée avait été riche en émotions et il avait du faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas simplement tous les stupéfixier et appeler les auror immédiatement.

Harry savait qu'Abraxas Malfoy était dangereux. Il ne l'avait pas su avant, il n'avait même jamais pensé que le patriarche de la famille Malfoy serait un poids de taille qu'il se devrait de contourner. Mais Harry avait en même temps pris soin de noter que l'homme ne faisait pas l'unanimité autour de la table. Si Bellatrix Lestrange le regardait les yeux pleins d'étoiles, Lucius Malfoy était toujours modéré en sa présence.

Et presque inconsciemment, il s'était mis à faire plus attention au nombre de fois où Abraxas coupait la parole de son fils, où il lui reprochait son manque d'initiative, la lenteur de ses projets. Harry se demandait si chaque repas en sa compagnie se passait de cette manière.

Il faisait même un rapprochement certain avec les liens qu'entretenaient Lucius et Abraxas et ceux qu'il entretenait avec Draco.

Draco Malfoy pouvait compter sur son père en toute occasion. Il lui avait acheté une place de roi dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Il avait fait condamné Buck, lui avait obtenu des places pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch et il était clair qu'il n'y avait strictement rien que Lucius ne ferait pas ou n'aurait pas fait pour lui. C'était là, la grande différence. Ce fut ce soir qu'Harry comprit que Lucius avait peut-être élevé son fils très différemment de la façon dont lui avait était élevé.

Certes, il en avait fait un garçon pourri-gâté mais au moins, Draco avait trouvé un certain courage et une certaine force dans cet amour pour sacrifier sa jeunesse à Voldemort dans le but… De sauver ses parents.

Avec une sorte de mal au cœur, il s'était mis à revoir toute son adolescence en compagnie de Draco Malfoy. Tous les efforts de ce dernier pour être le digne fils de son père et sans cesse dépassé par le trio d'or.

Harry avait un net souvenir de la panique d'Hermione quand elle avait constaté que Draco Malfoy la talonnait de près dans chaque matière. Qu'en dépit de sa place douteuse dans l'équipe des Serpentard, Draco avait tout de même été un très bon attrapeur. Que sa maison avait toujours perdu la coupe des quatre maisons, uniquement parce qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione remplissaient une mission secrète et se voyaient attribuer des points. Draco Malfoy avait été élevé comme un fils parfait. On lui cédait tout et il avait essayé encore et encore de prouver qu'il valait tout ce qu'on sacrifiait pour lui et pourtant…

Pourtant, ce n'était pas suffisant à cause de lui.

Harry se fustigea _;_ ce n'était pas à cause de lui. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si son destin lui avait permis quelques passe-droits. Après tout, il était condamné à mourir et Malfoy aurait fini par vivre comme étant le garçon qui n'avait pas eu le choix.

Pour Harry, les Malfoy s'en sortiraient probablement toujours. Mais ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment de voir Abraxas Malfoy s'en sortir. L'homme n'avait jamais été inquiété de quoi que ce soit et pourtant, il semblait être le plus fou de tous.

Et cela se confirma doucement durant le repas, pour la plus grande horreur d'Harry.

OooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO

Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot durant l'entrée et le plat principal. Se contentant de sourire, de s'éclipser pour reprendre un peu de potion et d'acquiescer à tout ce que disait Bellatrix. Il s'était empêché de couler des regards désolés vers Lucius quand ce dernier se faisait courtoisement humilier par son propre père. Mais à présent, il essayait de ne pas gratter trop rageusement le fond de son assiette.

\- Septimus Corgan est une plaie qu'il faut abattre !

\- Cela ne saurait tarder, répondit Rodolphus, nous réunissons nos forces pour attaquer le Ministère une bonne fois pour tous.

\- Bien sûr, mais il pourrait s'en échapper ! Non, ce qu'il faudrait, c'est les faire taire. Lui, son fils, son cracmol et ce qui lui sert de femme !

Bellatrix renifla avec dédain.

\- C'est vrai, pourquoi attendre l'attaque du ministère ? Il suffirait de se procurer son emploi du temps. On pourrait le mettre hors d'état de nuire bien avant. Ça porterait un coup important à tous ceux qui le soutiennent.

Harry fit crisser sa fourchette contre son plat.

\- Cissy ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? demanda Bellatrix.

Harry porta sa main à son front.

\- Ce n'est rien, dit-il, je ne voulais pas vous couper, ne vous préoccupez pas de moi.

\- Non, fit Lucius. Il se fait tard et ce dîner s'étire en longueur.

\- Je n'ai pas fini de manger, Lucius ! tonna Abraxas.

Harry se tourna vers celui qui devait être son époux et lui fit un mince sourire de soutien. Même si au fond de lui, il avait vraiment de la peine pour Lucius...

\- Je le vois bien, père. Je resterai ici mais je vais laisser mon épouse quitter cette table pour aller se reposer.

Abraxas grogna et ne daigna même pas regarder Harry ou Narcissa. Bellatrix et Rodolphus, quant à eux, s'étaient déjà levés.

\- Lucius a raison, nous n'avons que trop tardé mais cette conversation stimulante mérite tout de même d'être approfondie.

\- Ne vous inquiétez de rien, Abraxas : nous trouverons bien un moyen de nous débarrasser de ceux qui ont la bêtise de se mettre sur notre chemin.

Le couple Lestrange adressa un sourire complice aux maîtres de maison. Harry se leva pour se diriger vers Bellatrix.

\- Pardonne-moi d'avoir eu la tête ailleurs.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Cissy, tu as toujours eu une santé fragile après tout. Mais il faudra que tu sois au mieux de ta forme dans les mois à venir.

\- Peut-être notre chère Narcissa souffre du mal des femmes qui passent trop de temps avec leurs époux, se moqua Rodolphus.

Harry se retint de grimacer fasse au sous-entendu.

\- Et qui serions nous pour juger ? rigola Bellatrix. N'est-ce pas là son devoir ?

\- Et ça devrait être le tien aussi.

\- Surveille tes paroles, Rodolphus, siffla Bellatrix.

L'homme ne répondit rien et se contenta de se diriger vers le salon sans un regard pour le reste des invités. Harry ne savait vraiment pas sur quel pied danser avec eux. Le comportement de Bellatrix et de son mari était loin de celui de Lucius et Narcissa. L'un de ces couples ne se vouait qu'à une seule personne et l'autre avait au moins la définition du mot amour quelque part dans leur cœur. Harry ne pouvait pas croire que cette famille était réellement un environnement sain.

Harry, en parfaite maîtresse de maison, raccompagna sa sœur et son mari jusque dans le salon vers la cheminée qui les ramèneraient dans il ne savait quelle cachette. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'immense pendule qui trônait contre un mur. Il était sur le point de dépasser les vingt-trois heures. Harry détacha une petite fiole de sa robe et en but de nouveau quelques gorgées. Il fallait absolument que Narcissa revienne.

D'un pas incertain, il retourna en direction du salon et se figea en écoutant les voix qui s'élevaient dans la pièce d'à côté.

\- Je crois que tu as trop tendance à oublier où est ta place, Lucius !

\- Je ne crois pas, père, que m'inquiéter de la santé de ma femme soit un affront quelconque.

-Tu me coupes la parole, tu prends des initiatives qui ne me plaisent pas ! Tu n'es rien sans mon nom, Lucius ! Ce n'est pas tes petits discours et tes sourires qui font que nous sommes encore là, c'est l'argent que tu dépenses à tord et à travers. Compter sur ton charisme ne nous apporte pas grand-chose.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que vous me reprochez, je fais exactement ce que vous attendez de moi.

Harry se mordit la lèvre en entendant le ton suppliant de Lucius.

\- J'apprécie de moins en moins ta manie de te prendre pour le chef de cette maison. Je ne suis pas mort et j'ai encore le pouvoir de faire ta vie un enfer. Tout ce que tu as, tout ce que tu es, c'est uniquement à moi que tu le dois, Lucius ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre !?

\- Oui, père.

\- Bien, va donc retrouver ton épouse qui n'est bonne qu'à simuler des maux de tête. Si au moins, elle pouvait te donner un héritier digne de ce nom...

Harry pinça les lèvres et serra les poings. Il fit rapidement demi-tour mais à peine eut-il amorcé ses premiers pas qu'une main attrapa son poignet : Lucius Malfoy le tenait sans forcer et ce qu'Harry lut dans son regard lui serra le cœur. C'était de la peine et une certaine détresse. Il détourna les yeux et posa le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Lucius soupira.

\- Tu as entendu ?

\- Je ne le voulais pas.

\- Quelle importance...

Harry plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Lucius et leva la main dans le but de caresser son visage mais s'arrêta en plein geste. Lucius observa sa main puis la prit dans la sienne et lui adressa un sourire affectueux.

\- Peut-être pourrait-on…

\- Envisager de quitter ce manoir ? On en a déjà parlé, mais je vois que tu n'abandonnes pas l'idée.

Harry écarquilla les yeux mais se reprit bien vite. Il prit les deux mains de Lucius dans les siennes et les amena contre ses lèvres.

\- Tu vaux bien plus que ce qu'il croit, Lucius. Ce qu'il pense n'a pas non plus d'importance, tôt ou tard c'est toi que l'on regardera. Quoiqu'il arrive, je serai là pour toi.

Harry reporta son attention sur le visage de l'héritier Malfoy. Ce dernier le regardait sans sourire, sondant son visage avec une toute nouvelle attention.

\- Tu le penses vraiment, Harry ?

Le blond eut un blanc l'espace d'un instant mais Lucius ne semblait pas prêt à se détacher de lui. Alors, Harry étira ses lèvres en une moue sceptique.

\- Je…

\- Je ne crois pas quelqu'un d'autre que moi l'ait remarqué, le coupa Lucius. Ils font tous si peu attention à Narcissa, tu sais ?

\- Je suis donc un comédien réellement pitoyable.

\- Je ne l'aurais pas su si je ne t'avais pas touché.

\- Qu'est ce qui m'a trahi ?

Lucius soupira.

\- Ton parfum. Narcissa porte le même en permanence. J'ai fini par m'habituer à son odeur au point de ne la sentir que quand j'entre dans une pièce ou elle est restée longtemps. Tu ne le portes pas.

\- Comment tu as su que c'était moi ?

\- Qui d'autre serait assez fou pour venir se jeter dans la gueule du loup sous les traits de ma femme ? Tu l'as si bien imitée et je ne connais personne d'autre qui l'ait fréquentée assez longtemps pour copier ce petit sourire qu'elle fait parfois. C'est bien triste, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry plissa légèrement les yeux.

\- Qu'essaies-tu de dire, Lucius ?

\- Même quand je sais que c'est toi, je ne peux toujours pas te voir.

Harry abandonna les mains de Lucius et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Je te pardonne, Lucius. Pardonne-moi de revenir à de meilleurs sentiments pour toi uniquement par pitié mais je serais offensant si je ne te disais pas la vérité, non ?

Lucius pinça les lèvres.

\- Mon père a en partie raison : je ne dois mon statut qu'à ce nom.

\- Et tu le laisses l'entacher sans mot dire. Tu peux valoir plus que ça, Lucius... Mais il semblerait que ça soit typiquement Serpentard que de faire des choix déraisonnés.

\- C'est toi qui parles par énigme, à présent.

Harry se recula un peu et esquissa un sourire amusé.

\- Probablement. J'attends juste le moment où tu finiras par changer d'avis et où tu feras quelque chose pour me sauver.

Lucius ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait par la phrase d'Harry. Il s'avança vers celui qui commençait à perdre les traits de sa femme. Mais Harry le coupa dans son élan.

\- N'en veux pas à Narcissa. Après tout, elle désire exactement la même chose que toi. Et sûrement quelque chose que je vous envie à tout les deux. Il n'y a rien de plus sacré qu'une famille, mais son rôle est de soutenir, Lucius, pas de rabaisser.

Quand Lucius retrouva sa femme dans sa chambre, Harry avait quitté son manoir depuis bien longtemps. Sa femme lui demanda de lui pardonner son excursion secrète et elle le supplia de ne pas en tenir rigueur à Harry qui avait juste voulu bien faire. Lucius soupçonnait que ce soit plus gros que ça mais il était à présent bien trop las pour savoir exactement le fond de cette histoire. Et peut-être qu'en vérité, il ne désirait pas savoir... Peut-être que ça lui plaisait de tout laisser aux mains d'Harry Adams et de voir exactement ce que le garçon avait prévu.

Il avait tenu Narcissa contre lui et n'avait même pas posé de question sur sa destination secrète. Acculer sa femme, son seul soutien, ne lui apporterait rien de bon. Mais il se sentait lésé. Qu'avait bien pu faire Narcissa pour être capable de confier ses angoisses à Harry plutôt qu'à lui ? Qu'est ce qui l'empêchait de lui faire confiance ?

Lucius supposa vaguement, dans les méandres de son sommeil, que ce n'était pas lui la personne en qui elle n'avait pas confiance, mais plutôt tout ceux qui l'entouraient...

 **OoooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO**

 **1 Janvier 1979**

Lily Evans Potter savait que la période n'était pas à la fête et pourtant, comme l'avait dit James, c'était sûrement le meilleur moment.

Un événement comme celui-ci était parfait pour redonner un peu d'espoir. La partie rationnelle de son esprit lui disait qu'elle exagérait, que tout faire dans la précipitation n'était pas brillant, que ce n'était pas elle.

Pourtant, Lily était au comble du bonheur et elle sentait qu'il n'y aurait rien de plus merveilleux dans sa vie que ce moment-là. Bien évidement, Lily avait tord : des moments merveilleux, elle en vivrait encore plein.

Mais personne n'était là pour le lui dire. Personne de visible, du moins.

Elle s'était promis de chasser toutes les mauvaises pensées qui pouvaient la rendre mélancolique, elle s'était promis de rire, de s'amuser, de danser et d'embrasser tous ceux qui passaient à sa portée.

Elle s'était promis d'être une mariée digne de ce nom et elle voyait dans le regard de James Potter qu'elle y parvenait sans mal. A ses yeux, si l'amour avait un nom et un visage, en cet instant... Durant cette soirée qui se couvrait du merveilleux voile blanc qu'était la neige... Ce nom était celui de James.

Il s'approcha d'elle et décida d'un geste assuré que son père l'avait trop accaparée. Fleamont Potter, dont la joie était tellement communicative qu'il avait fallu rajouter des chaises autour de lui, essuya une larme au coin de son œil. Si Lily et James étaient au comble du bonheur, Fleamont, lui, n'en menait pas large non plus.

Il laissa sa femme Euphémia l'attirer contre elle et l'enlacer amoureusement, sans quitter des yeux son fils… Et sa fille.

 **OooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Même si la musique qui se jouait dans le jardin des Evans était plus qu'entraînante, James faisait danser Lily avec lenteur. Elle avait l'impression de piétiner le sol plus qu'autre chose mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. La jeune femme posa sa tête contre l'épaule de James et ses yeux se posèrent quelques instants sur le ventre rond de Pétunia.

\- Fait-on vraiment tout trop vite ? dit-elle tout bas.

James serra doucement sa taille.

\- On dit que le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse. Chaque jour avec toi, Lily Potter, passe beaucoup trop vite.

\- Je vais essayer d'être plus ennuyeuse, dans ce cas.

\- Je suis sûr que les journées de Sirius sont très longues.

Lily pinça James qui rigola doucement. James la fit tourner et elle put voir Sirius Black qui déposait des baisers dans le cou d'un Severus légèrement rouge et sûrement très enivré.

\- Moi, je suis au contraire persuadée qu'il s'amuse comme un fou.

James embrassa le haut de son crâne mais ne répondit rien. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il se félicitait du bonheur de son frère de cœur.

\- J'aimerais être coincée ici pour l'éternité, dit Lily. J'aimerais que cette nuit ne se termine jamais.

James s'écarta doucement d'elle et plongea son regard dans ceux de Lily. Le vert intense de ses prunelles serra son cœur l'espace d'une seconde.

\- Vraiment ? C'est cette soirée que tu choisirais, Lily ? C'est ce moment-là ?

\- Je… bredouilla t-elle.

Lily tourna la tête pour chercher William des yeux. L'homme se tenait dans un coin, une coupe de champagne à la main. Il était terriblement séduisant dans son costume moldu. Il avait desserré son nœud papillon et ouvert quelques boutons de sa chemise. Même s'ils étaient en plein hiver, un sort avait était lancé au jardin pour ne ressentir aucune fraîcheur. Une bulle d'air chaud où venait fondre les flocons qui tombaient au dessus d'eux.

\- Tu te souviens des vacances de Noël qu'on a passées chez les Corgan ? Tu te souviens de ce matin…

Lily ferma les yeux. Elle s'en souvenait parfaitement. Elle avait trouvé Harry seul dehors et James les avait rejoints.

\- C'était rare que ça soit juste nous trois, poursuivit-il, mais je n'arrive pas à me retirer cette image de la tête à chaque fois qu'il neige.

La jeune femme se serra un peu plus contre James.

\- J'aimerais juste un signe, dit-elle, je voudrais juste savoir s'il va bien, s'il mange à sa faim ? Il n'était pas très épais…

\- Lily !

James prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- Il va le retrouver !

\- Comment le peut-il? Oh, James, regarde-le !

James tourna la tête vers William. Le brun semblait suivre d'une oreille distraite la discussion entre Cassie et Maugrey mais il était clairement ailleurs.

Lily lâcha James et s'avança vers William. Elle posa doucement sa main sur son bras et lui fit un pâle sourire.

\- Est-ce que tu veux bien danser avec la mariée ?

William lui fit un sourire étincelant.

\- C'est une invitation qui ne se refuse pas.

L'auror prit la main de Lily dans la sienne et l'entraîna comme l'avait fait James qui tentait sans grand succès de faire danser Pétunia.

Il laissa Lily poser sa tête contre son torse.

\- Ai-je donc l'air si désespéré ?

\- Oh non, William ! Tu es magnifique. J'ai vu la jalousie dans le regard de Sirius.

-Je sais, plaisanta t-il, j'ai mis au moins trois heures à tout faire pour être parfait. Mais tu n'as invité aucun célibataire.

-Dumbledore l'est, dit-elle d'un air contrit.

William siffla entre ses dents.

\- Respecte un peu mes goûts, Lily !

\- Je ne fais que ça, William. Dois-je envisager de te présenter quelqu'un ?

\- Epargne-toi ce fastidieux travail, dit-il gravement.

Lily s'écarta un peu pour le regarder et William remit distraitement une de ses mèches de cheveux en place.

\- Tu as ses yeux…

\- Tu l'as déjà dit.

\- Non, c'est fou comme ils sont semblables...

\- Oh, il doit y avoir deux ou trois autres personnes comme ça dans le monde. Je tiens ceux-là de ma mère. Peut-être qu'Harry était mon frère, dit-elle en rigolant.

William sourit.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça ne m'étonnerait même pas. Vous êtes tous les deux butés.

\- Je ne te permets pas, Chester !

\- Merci.

\- De quoi ?

\- D'en parler comme s'il était juste un peu en retard.

Lily fronça les sourcils.

\- Il l'est ! Il est en retard… Il…

Mais Lily ne put terminer sa phrase. William la regardait avec un sourire empli de tendresse.

\- Tu n'es pas censée t'inquiéter aujourd'hui. C'est ta nuit. Vous avez déjà repoussé votre lune de miel, tu ne vas pas non plus essayer de me remonter le moral.

\- C'est aussi mon moral que j'essaie de remonter. Il aurait du être ici...

\- Peut-être… Qu'il regrette de ne pas être là.

Le brun déposa ses lèvres contre le front de Lily Potter. La jeune femme n'ajouta rien.

OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO

Dumbledore s'était éloigné des festivités et ses pas l'avaient amené près de la rivière. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de faire fuir la neige à ses pieds et se contentait de camoufler sa présence avec la nuit.

\- N'est-ce pas dangereux pour toi d'être ici ?

\- En effet, ça l'est. Je n'ai plus autant de liberté qu'avant mais je n'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde.

\- Tu n'as pas fait le déplacement juste pour admirer la beauté des lieux et des convives, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, en effet. Je crains que la famille Corgan soit de plus en plus en danger. Si j'avais le moindre indice sur le lieu de vie des Lestrange, je vous l'aurais donné. Malheureusement je ne sais rien sur eux.

\- Je ne peux malheureusement pas faire plus. Maugrey a déjà détaché des aurors pour la protection de son ami, mais chaque membre de l'Ordre est en mission. Les batailles sont inégales et imprévisibles. Je suis inquiet de la tournure que prennent les choses.

Dumbledore ne voyait pas le visage d'Harry mais il sentit le brun bouger furtivement.

\- J'ai l'impression… Que c'est dans l'ordre des choses. J'aimerais faire tellement plus…

\- Tu l'as fait, Harry. Il semblerait que Voldemort ne jure que par toi.

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant. Il n'a toujours pas demandé à Regulus l'aide de son elfe. Et je ne sais toujours rien des horcruxes. Je commence à perdre espoir.

\- Il reste du temps, Harry.

\- Je sais qu'il en reste mais… Je crois que je deviens fou !

Dumbledore sentit son cœur se serrer face au ton alarmant d'Harry.

\- Ce côté-là de la guerre est pire que tout et cette marque... ! Elle me brûle la peau !

\- Harry…

\- Non ! Je sais, je sais que c'est moi qui l'ai choisi. J'ai juste hâte que tout se termine et le temps ne s'écoule pas comme je le désire.

Dumbledore ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à répondre.

\- Professeur ?

Le directeur se tourna vivement pour trouver Lily Potter derrière lui. Il se tourna de nouveau mais Harry avait totalement disparu.

\- Ma chère Lily, venez-vous d'abandonner tous vos invités pour venir chercher le vieux fou que je suis ?

\- Personne ne pense ça… Nous allons découper le gâteau.

\- Ha, parfait. Je sentais bien que je manquais de sucre.

Lily Potter étira ses lèvres en un sourire radieux. Elle laissa passer Dumbledore et se tourna vers la rivière. Là, elle écarquilla les yeux.

Au bord de l'eau, dans la neige, se trouvait un lapin blanc fait de flocon. L'animal leva son museau immaculé vers elle avant de plonger dans l'eau et d'être emporté par l'onde puissante.

\- Que faites-vous madame Potter ?

Lily reporta vivement son attention vers Dumbledore, le visage décomposé par la surprise.

\- Il y avait…, commença-t-elle.

\- Quoi donc ?

La jeune mariée referma la bouche et secoua la tête en souriant.

\- J'ai cru que quelqu'un était venu me déposer un autre cadeau.

Dumbledore prit son bras et la regarda de ses yeux bleus pétillant.

\- C'est peut-être le cas… Après tout, vous êtes entourée de tous vos amis.

.

.

A suivre

 **Oh ça se termine étrangement ici n'est-ce pas ? Dites moi tout, houspillez moi pour mon retard ou aimez moi pour poster si tôt le samedi matin haha. Un ptit message pour que je sache ce que vous en avez pensez ?**


	62. Du pain et des jeux

Coucou les agneaux !

 **Bon à partir de ce chapitre on passe en heure d'été. Ce qui veut dire qu'il n'y aura plus de chapitre le vendredi mais seulement le lundi et ce, jusqu'au 20 aout.**

Voili, voilou, maintenant les reviews et ensuite le chapitre !

 **Angelyoru** : Huhu oui je sais je peux pas m'en empêcher de rendre les moments chouette, un peu triste. Franchement moi aussi je regrette de ne pas lui avoir fait jouer ce genre de rôle un peu plus longtemps, il aurait fait une parfaite Lady XD. En même temps Lucius n'a pas plusieurs femmes sous les yeux. Narcissa devrait être flattée que son mari est percée leur jeu. Merchi beaucoup pour les compliments, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Johnecourtepatte** : Effectivement XD ça serait vraiment pas cool de faire ça pendant un mariage mais Oh…que dis-je les mangemorts ne sont pas là pour être cool. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Koeur sur toi !

 **Pticoeurfragile** : Oy ! la voici la suite X) !

 **Alycia Panther** : Merci beaucoup !

 **V. M. Desgrec** : D'accord les bichons. Donc si vous aviez été attentif, vous sauriez que le lapin n'est pas anodin. C'est l'un des premiers sorts qu'Harry a lancé lorsqu'il a passé ses toutes premières vacances avec Lily. Son premier noël avec sa mère. Donc oui un lapin u_u. Mais non rrrooh, des fois les plans d'Harry fonctionnent…des fois. Rarement. Bon ce débat est inutile. Kiffez bien la suite « mes lapins ». Koeur sur vous.

 **Chapel Lucie** : Merci ! La voici !

 **Akerthy** : Haha mais si je meurs personne ne saura le fin mot de l'histoire…donc ça serait vachement tragique dis donc non ? J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Koeur sur toi !

 **Yume resonnance** : Je ne te cache pas que des fois c'est limite XD. Je fais vraiment du fan service et même moi je sais plus ou donner de la tête. Je ferais mieux de me concentrer sur la vraie raison de la présence d'Harry, sinon ça finira en orgie XD. Merci d'avoir compris pour le lapin. Koeur sur toi et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Cilandra** : Alors hum…Non vraiment je ne sais pas combien de chapitre il reste. Mais une bonne dizaine déjà seront posté ça c'est sûr. Navré de ne pas pouvoir en dire plus. J'espère tout de même que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi !

 **Pow** : Huhu merci beaucoup ! Ah tout le monde devient un peu compatissant envers Lucius XD. Ouai son papa est vraiment nul et ça sera pire. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ça me fait super plaisir. Je suis contente que ce chapitre ait plu. Gros koeur sur toi.

 **Baekjeong** : C'est exactement ça. Ils tentent tous de se raccrocher au bonheur qui s'offre à eux mais erf…c'est plus des moments durs qu'ils vivent….donc tu as le droit de verser une larme. J'espère que tu liras la suite tout de même. Koeur sur toi.

 **Mlle Mystre** : Harry l'a choisi. Dumbledore ne peut pas agir sur sa vie. Ce n'est pas exactement un élève. Et malheureusement il sait à quel point la mission d'Harry est importante il ne peut pas se permettre de laisser passer ce genre d'occasion. Dumbledore à des motivations louables mais qui méritent des sacrifices et Harry est sur l'autel.

 **Sora94** : Hello Darling ! Dumbledore est un pilier certes mais son efficacité est moindre malheureusement. Haha Harry est une parfaite maîtresse de maison n'est-ce pas ? Je ne vais pas te mentir sa condition ne fera qu'empirer malheureusement. Pauvre chou. Mais j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Gros Koeur sur toi ma belle et merci encore !

 **Serpenta** : Hello Serp ' ! Pire que ça XD. Tout le monde le mène en bateau ce petit bichon huhu. Mais bon heureusement qu'il a un cerveau. Ouai Harry qui pense (enfin) à Draco, ça faisait un moment tout de même dis donc ! Bon c'est chouette parce qu'il y a au moins un Malfoy à détester XD. Ha tes petites suppositions sont adorables et proche de la vérité concernant les « bons choix ». Merci d'avoir reconnu le lapin du début ça me touche beaucoup ! J'aime les lectrices attentives. Effectivement Harry n'es pas mentalement bien disposé mais pour le moment personne n'y peux rien. J'espère sincèrement que la suite te plaira. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Ariane** : Merci beaucoup ! Mhh ce n'est pas au programme pour le moment mais…qui sait. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **Moony's Words** : Grave Harry est vraiment le garçon qui assiste toujours aux trucs bizarre. Haha ton estime pour William remonte ça veut dire que je t'ai eu à l'usure. Je ne pensais pas que ce chapitre plairait autant mais je suis contente de voir l'effet qu'il a eut. Ça me touche beaucoup ! Aaah toutes ces questions XD, erf non Lily ne s'en doute pas. Et je pense qu'elle gardera ça pour elle. Lucius et Narcissa sont chou ? Ça alors XD. Haha pour la vie. Mhh Lucius et Harry sont réconciliés, bon pas pour de bonne raison et Harry est un peu dans une impasse le pauvre. Au départ j'ai lu « est-ce que le terrible Lord Voldemort va devenir ROUX et gentil » XD. Merci pour tes compliments. Merci d'avoir aimé ce chapitre. Merci pour ta lecture. GROS koeur sur toi.

 **Petite fée en sucre** : Huhu merci beaucoup du soutien ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Koeur sur toi.

Voilà ! Merci encore à **Titou Douh** pour sa correction. Merci à vous cher lecteur et bonne lecture.

 **DU PAIN ET DES JEUX.**

 _« Balance-toi, mais tu vas te faire balancer_  
 _Défonce-toi, mais tu vas te faire défoncer »_

Ta fête. Stromae

.

.

 **Mars 1979**

Tom Elvis Jedusor...

… Etait, pour William, ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un fantôme. On pouvait le voir mais on ne pouvait pas le saisir. A force de recherches, notamment dans les archives de Poudlard, et grâce à quelques articles liés à l'emprisonnement d'Hagrid, il avait à peu prés réussi à retracer sa vie. Du moins, de ses onze ans jusqu'à ses dix-sept. Autrement dit, William n'avait strictement rien.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de perdre son temps à en savoir plus auprès de Dumbledore, il avait la certitude que ce dernier lui dirait que beaucoup d'élèves étaient entrés à Poudlard. Maugrey avait les yeux rivés sur le Cavalier et Slughorn était devenu méfiant et répondait à ses questions à demi-mots. Autrement dit, personne autour de lui n'avait l'air d'être d'une aide providentielle.

William n'avait rien trouvé non plus sur la famille Jedusor dans le monde sorcier. Il n'y avait pas eu d'autres élèves de ce nom. De plus, il n'avait aucune envie de prendre le risque de se rendre dans l'Allée des Embrumes pour poser des questions. Il faisait cavalier seul et avait la sensation que ses petits écarts dans ses recherches ne le feraient pas voir d'un très bon œil par ses supérieurs.

Pourtant, il était sûr que cet homme était d'une importance capitale.

\- Attends, fit Cassie, tu dis que ce Tom Jedusor se trouvait là durant la bataille du château et tu crois que c'est celui qui a témoigné contre Hagrid ? William, tu te rends comptes que trente années doivent séparer ces deux événements ? Le type du dessin à l'air d'en avoir… Vingt, tout au plus.

William laissa un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres et agita la main d'un geste agacée.

\- Cassie, nous sommes des sorciers, non ? Est-ce que tu peux envisager qu'il ait trouvé de quoi rajeunir ?

\- Ou c'est peut-être un glamour... Il aurait pris l'apparence d'un homme lambda porté disparu depuis la fin de son année à Poudlard ?

\- Il n'est pas porté disparu…

\- Est-ce que des gens ont tenté de le retrouver ? As-tu vu son nom apparaître dans un quelconque registre ?

\- Et si justement, il s'était volatilisé pour préparer ses envies de conquête ?

\- D'accord, disons que tu as totalement raison. Admettons qu'il ait obtenu de quoi perdre des années. Mais tu as dit toi-même que tu n'avais trouvé aucun sorcier du nom de Jedusor. Comment comptes-tu l'attraper si tu n'as aucune information sur lui ?

\- Je n'ai peut-être pas cherché du bon côté. Peut-être que Jedusor est un moldu.

Cassie écarquilla les yeux.

\- Si c'était le cas, ça serait une vaste blague. Si vraiment Tom Jedusor était le fils d'un moldu et qu'il s'avérait être Voldemort, tous ses sbires ne seraient peut-être plus aussi fidèles.

\- S'il a été capable de rajeunir et de lever une armée parmi les nantis, je doute que son sang pèse plus que ça dans la balance, à présent... A mon avis, il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour mettre le feu aux poudres de toute façon.

\- Bon, ça suffit, les mordus de travail ! Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, il y a ici des gens qui essaient de s'amuser. Je me demande bien ce qu'il y a de plus important que ce match de Quidditch, râla James.

Les deux intéressés se tournèrent vers le brun dans sa fameuse tenue de membre des Faucons.

\- Ton équipe n'est même pas encore sur le terrain et tu n'es pas censé embrasser ta femme du bout des lèvres pour te porter chance.

James leva le nez avec un sourire dédaigneux.

\- On n'a pas besoin de chance quand on est doué. Non, sérieusement : c'est quoi le sujet qui vous donne l'air d'avoir avalé des briques ?

\- William est persuadé que l'homme qui faisait le pitre durant la première bataille est un ancien élève de Poudlard du nom de Tom Jedusor, sauf qu'il y a été élève il y a plus de vingt ans.

\- Mh, c'est peut-être son fils ?

Cassie et William se regardèrent, se morfondant intérieurement de ne pas y avoir pensé.

\- C'est étrange mais ce nom me dit quelque chose…

\- Comment ça ? demanda William.

James fronça légèrement les sourcils mais un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre coupant sa réflexion.

\- Ah, c'est le moment ! Souhaitez moi bonne chance !

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de chance vu que tu es doué, grogna William.

\- Je le sais bien, plaisanta James en quittant les gradins où se trouvaient les deux amis.

Cassie et William laissèrent James disparaître et se levèrent pour chercher des yeux le reste de leur groupe.

\- Je vois Lily et Rebecca là-bas.

\- Je te laisse les rejoindre, je suis censé surveiller ce match. Quelle idée de continuer à jouer durant ce climat...

\- Quelle idée de se marier, d'avoir des enfants, de vouloir vivre sa vie sereinement, singea Cassie.

William leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi c'est de la folie.

\- Je sais aussi que ce match est encadré par presque tous les aurors du Ministère, que mon meilleur ami est extrêmement vigilant et que James est un sorcier doué.

\- Un sorcier inconscient, surtout ! Quoiqu'il arrive, Cassie, ne t'éloigne de personne.

\- C'est compris.

Cassie entoura son cou de son écharpe et se dirigea vers les gradins en hauteur et non couverts tandis que William redescendait pour rejoindre son équipe de surveillance.

Il avait toutes les raisons de craindre ce genre de rassemblement. Le mois de février avait ouvert la saison des matchs de Quidditch d'Angleterre et même si les trois premiers matchs s'étaient passés sans encombre, aucun d'eux ne faisait jouer les faucons de Falsmouth.

James Potter ne passait pas inaperçu et même si la première bataille s'était vécue sous le signe de l'anonymat pour certains, William était sûr que son ami Gryffondor était dans le collimateur des ennemis de la justice.

Les aurors s'étaient rendus compte que les mangemorts évitaient d'attaquer les institutions sorcières. La banque de Gringotts n'avait subi aucun désagrément, Poudlard restait hors de leur portée. Aucune ombre ne planait au-dessus du Ministère.

Lily Potter était en sécurité tant qu'elle travaillait comme apprentie médicomage à St-Mangouste. L'académie sorcière avait ses quartiers beaucoup trop près du Ministère, ce qui gardait Severus et Remus dans un endroit sûr. Et la famille de Cassie avait à présent une garde rapprochée.

William avait compris que si ces monuments ne subissaient rien, c'était sûrement parce que beaucoup de supposés mangemorts y avaient leur passe droit. Théodore Nott siégeait au congrès des arts magiques qui avait ses bureaux à l'académie sorcière. Donatella Parkinson était une médicomage reconnue et respectée et son mari était un des avocats de St-Mangouste. Les Rosiers tenaient une bijouterie réputée sur le Chemin de Traverse et commerçaient avec les Gobelins. La plupart des sangs-purs étaient soupçonnés d'être un peu trop près des idées de Voldemort mais chacun d'eux avait une place importante dans le monde sorcier.

Les nouvelles les moins réjouissantes, et là où les aurors et l'Ordre avait le plus à faire, venaient sans nul doute du côté moldu.

Les journaux faisaient la une avec des incendies involontaires, des recrudescences de violence dans les parcs à la tombée de la nuit. Des familles entières disparaissant, parfois retrouvées, parfois non. Tout ça n'était que l'œuvre dissonante des partisans de Voldemort.

C'était un véritable jeu du chat et de la souris et ni le fameux Tom Jedusor ni le terrible sorcier et ses harpies n'avaient été revus. Comme si ces petites batailles ne les concernaient pas réellement. Comme s'ils restaient cachés dans leurs tanières en attendant le bon moment.

Le brun secoua la tête, essayant de chasser toutes les images de combat qu'il avait du vivre jusqu'à maintenant. Il savait que ce métier était dangereux, il avait presque voulu dissuader Harry de le devenir et à présent, il se retrouvait à cette place bien malgré lui et faisait tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas être blessé ou mourir. Il avait encore quelqu'un à retrouver.

 **OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

\- Tu ne prêtes même pas attention au match, Severus.

\- Contrairement à toi, Lily, je n'ai pas de somptueux mari qui se pavane sur un balai.

\- Oh, tu trouves James somptueux ? Je me disais exactement la même chose.

Lily et Severus se tournèrent vers Sirius qui arborait les couleurs de l'équipe de son meilleur ami. Severus leva les yeux au ciel avant de reporter son attention sur ce qui se trouvait dans ses bras.

\- Vais-je avoir le droit de porter ma fille à un moment, cher ami ?

Severus baissa les yeux sur Remus qui le regardait avec un demi-sourire. Le brun respira une dernière fois l'odeur des cheveux de Louve avant de la rendre à son père.

\- Je crois que ton parrain est fou de toi, dit-il en frottant son nez contre celui de l'enfant.

Louve gazouilla et se mit à jouer avec l'écharpe de son père. A côté de lui, Migale s'époumonait à soutenir James de la même façon que Sirius.

\- Tu en veux un pareil ? souffla Sirius en se rasseyant auprès de son petit ami après que James ait marqué le cent dixième point pour son équipe.

\- Un quoi ?

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

\- Un enfant…

Severus se tourna franchement vers l'ancien Gryffondor.

\- Non.

Sa réponse fut sans appel. Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Severus le coupa.

\- Je n'ai pas de regret secret à propos d'une hypothétique vie avec une femme. La seule personne de la gent féminine que j'ai profondément aimée est à présent mariée à ton meilleur ami et je n'aimerais probablement qu'elle jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

\- Ah, fit Sirius, c'est le moment où tu me dis qu'il n'y a que moi qui compte, là.

Severus sourit.

\- Et c'est vrai. Il n'y a que toi qui comptes. Je ne me vois pas ailleurs, je me vois pas avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis parrain, je chérirai cet enfant comme le mien, de la même manière que tu chériras sûrement celui de James et Lily, ou de la même manière qu'on le fera pour chaque enfant qu'auront chacun de nos amis.

Severus fit une pause et glissa sa main dans celle de Sirius.

\- J'ai bien conscience que les choses ne sont pas roses du tout en ce moment… Mais j'aime bien m'accrocher à chaque moment de bonheur. Assister à un match de Quidditch avec toi, c'est quelque chose qu'on a jamais fait. C'est quelque chose que je n'avais jamais pensé faire et… Ça me fait tellement de bien... Ça me fait du bien d'être avec toi.

Sirius sourit et se pencha vers le brun. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Sirius.

\- Toi aussi, tu me fais du bien, souffla-t-il.

La voix de Lily coupa leur petit échange.

\- C'est un cognard ensorcelé ?! Il ne fait que viser James !

Sirius et Severus reportèrent leurs regards sur le terrain.

\- C'est le but d'un cognard, fit Rebecca, James est leur meilleur butteur, ils ne vont pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Et ce vif d'or qui n'apparaît pas…

Mais James était vraiment en mauvaise posture, il ne pouvait plus approcher le souaffle parce qu'il était littéralement suivi par les deux cognards. Cassie se leva, de même que Severus.

\- Ce n'est pas normal, il devrait changer de trajectoire !

James fit une embardée violente et à la manière des gardiens, usa de la paille de son balai pour rejeter un cognard au loin. Mais la balle revint à la charge avec une force inouïe et le frappa de plein fouet. Lily bondit en criant : James avait lâché le manche et son corps chutait dans le vide.

\- Oh, par Merlin, où sont les rattrapeurs !?

Tout le groupe baissa les yeux pour voir qu'il y avait eu un mouvement de foule vers le bas du terrain et que des sorts fusaient. Lily sortit sa baguette mais Severus fut plus rapide. Il se jeta en avant et pointa sa baguette en direction de James.

\- _Chergui_ !

Une bourrasque de vent et de terre se souleva sous James et permit à ce dernier de flotter quelques secondes avant de tomber lourdement au sol. Ce fut le point de départ des attaques. Sirius leva le nez pour voir que des sorts frappaient chaque joueur.

\- Par Merlin !

\- Lily ! cria Rebecca.

Mais Lily ne l'écoutait pas. Elle avait usé de son sort de passe muraille pour atterrir rapidement vers James. Sirius la suivit mais Severus se tourna vers Rebecca, Cassie, Migale et Remus.

\- Il faut retrouver William ou au moins les aurors ! Où est celui censé te protéger !?

Cassie tourna la tête dans toutes les directions _;_ il n'avait même pas remarqué la disparition de l'auror en charge de sa protection mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'un sort fusa en sa direction. Rebecca le repoussa avec violence. Severus et Remus se mirent devant Migale.

Trois hommes masqués avançaient vers eux, frappant les personnes au hasard sur leur passage.

L'un des mangemorts pointa du doigt Cassie mais Severus et Remus ne leur laissèrent pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste dans leur direction. Dans un mouvement parfaitement exécuté, ils projetèrent deux des hommes. L'un chuta du haut des gradins et l'autre percuta de plein fouet une des colonnes qui supportaient la construction éphémère. Le dernier sembla se consumer de rage et projeta une flopée de sorts offensifs qui étaient là pour tuer.

Severus ne savait pas qui se cachait derrière ce masque, mais il réussissait parfaitement à leur tenir tête. Jusqu'à ce qu'un sort prononcé à haute voix le fasse trembler de terreur...

\- _Feudeymon…_

Un immense serpent de feu prit forme sous leurs yeux. Le brun vit Cassie lever sa baguette pour se protéger mais Severus le poussa violemment.

\- SAUTEZ ! SAUTEZ ! hurla t-il.

Il se tourna et poussa Cassie dans le vide puis courut en direction de Migale et Louve. Remus les avaient protégées avec son corps et ils se jetèrent par-dessus les gradins. Severus prit le bras de Rebecca, il entendit son cri qui se mêla au sien quand les flammes léchèrent son dos. Mais ses pieds étaient à présent dans le vide et le sol se rapprochait.

 **OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

Lily se tenait au milieu du terrain. Sous ses yeux, elle avait vu un des joueurs de l'équipe de James s'écraser au sol. Elle hoqueta et courut vers le garçon qui hurlait de douleur.

Il s'était brisé la jambe dans sa chute.

-Shh, fit-elle, tiens-toi tranquille.

Elle agita sa baguette et répéta une longue formule. Le garçon se tordit encore plus et elle dut mettre sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de hurler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Mais le résultat était là : sa jambe, dans un craquement sonore, avait repris sa forme initiale. Elle se redressa et retourna vers James en chancelant. De l'autre côté, elle pouvait voir Sirius courir vers eux.

Elle s'agenouilla sans faire attention au reste et évalua le corps de son mari. Sa tempe saignait abondamment. Elle retira les protections du corps de James et souleva sa robe pour découvrir avec horreur le creux qu'avait formé le cognard sur ses côtes. Elle était presque sûre que trois d'entre elles devaient être brisées. Elle fit les gestes de premiers soins en chassant vivement les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux. Essayant de ne pas se concentrer sur la possible perforation des organes et du sang qui s'échappait de ses lèvres.

\- Je t'interdis de mourir, James Potter ! Je te l'interdis !

Lily ramena ses cheveux en arrière et apposa les premières formules sur le corps de James. Elle tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir que deux mangemorts couraient vers elle baguette en main. Elle se leva prête à les expédier en enfer.

\- NE LE TOUCHEZ PAS ! hurla une voix.

Sirius envoya d'un sort puissant les deux hommes voler dans le ciel. Il courut vers Lily.

\- Soigne-le ! Soigne-le ! Ne t'occupe que de ça !

Lily baissa la tête vivement et reporta son attention sur son mari.

Sirius repoussait les assaillants qui étaient trop près d'eux. Au loin, il pouvait voir William et les frères Prewett se battre aux côtés d'un homme roux qu'il reconnut comme étant Arthur Weasley. Ils avaient plus d'ennemis que lui et semblaient concentrer le gros de la bataille vers les sorties du stade.

Puis, une explosion retentit en hauteur et Sirius leva les yeux pour se rendre compte que cela se passait là ou il se trouvait juste avant.

Un énorme serpent enflammé mangeait les gradins et tout était en train de s'effondrer. Il y avait le feu, la fumée, la poussière et les gravats. Il y avait des corps au sol et rien qui ne lui permettait de voir où se trouvait Severus.

\- Lily…

\- Je fais ce que je peux ! Sanglota-t-elle.

\- Lily, répéta Sirius d'une voix d'outre tombe, je ne le vois pas…

\- C'est bon ! C'est bon !

\- Lily…

La jeune femme leva un regard ébloui par le soulagement vers Sirius. Soulagement qui s'effaça presque aussitôt quand elle vit la chose horrible qui serpentait au dessus d'eux. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Aucun, jusqu'à qu'un immense oiseau fait d'eau se jette sur l'animal fait de flamme.

Sous ses yeux ébahis se jouait un combat qui aurait pu être fabuleux à regarder si elle ne voyait pas en dessous tous les efforts que Maugrey et Alice Londubat faisaient pour maîtriser les flammes.

Sirius fit un pas en direction du feu et Lily se leva d'un bon pour le rattraper.

\- N'y va pas !

\- Mais… Severus…. Severus est là-bas !

\- Sirius, non ! Sirius !

Sirius tentait de courir mais Lily s'accrochait à lui de toutes ses forces. Elle pleurait vraiment, à présent.

\- Je t'en supplie, Sirius ! Je t'en supplie !

Sirius tomba à genoux. Dans un dernier fracas, toute l'installation du terrain de Quidditch céda.

\- Non… Non… NOOOON !

Lily le serra contre lui sans se soucier de la douleur physique... Parce que son cœur était en train de lui faire beaucoup plus de mal.

 **OoooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooO**

Harry n'eut connaissance de la bataille durant la coupe d'Angleterre qu'une fois rentré de sa mission. Il n'était pas allé sur l'île de Drear, il ne s'était pas rendu chez Lucius. Il était retourné en parfait petit chien dans l'antre de son maître pour y dormir.

Il aurait du se douter que quelque chose s'était passé quand il avait remarqué que personne n'était venu le réveiller ou le déranger.

Voldemort avait envoyé Harry en Finlande pour proposer un marché avec les Alfes sombres. Harry avait du y rester un mois. Subissant des rites ancestraux, des jours faits de nuit durant lesquels on le tenait éveillé pour écouter des histoires sur les dimensions. La seule raison pour laquelle il avait pu approcher ce peuple se résumait en une seule chose : son acceptation de la mort.

Les Alfes l'avaient salué comme un sorcier qu'ils pouvaient écouter et Harry avait joué son rôle de servant de Voldemort, leurs offrant monts et merveilles s'ils se joignaient à eux. Leur chef, une femme à la peau sombre faisant deux fois sa taille et aux cheveux d'un blanc brillant, lui avait ri au nez pour lui demander par la suite ce qui le poussait à proférer de tels mensonges.

Elle avait établi qu'Harry était bien trop pur pour tenter de les convaincre et que des petits êtres comme lui feraient mieux de rester dans la lumière s'ils voulaient vivre longtemps. Harry avait compris qu'il n'en tirerait rien. Les Alfes noirs n'avaient que faire des histoires des sorciers. Ils avaient leur monde et leur guerre se passait sur un autre plan métaphysique. Pour ne pas froisser Voldemort et éviter à Harry tout problème, ils lui firent don d'un présent pour le mage noir et un autre pour Harry.

\- Puissent les dieux que tu pries te garder du mal qui ronge ton monde. Quand la mort te guettera, ne te soucie de rien : il y aura une âme pour te donner ce que tu désires.

Harry avait gardé ces mots en lui sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il signifiait, sans savoir que la prédiction des Alfes s'avérerait bien trop vraie dans un futur lointain.

Harry garda le collier que les Alfes lui avaient offert et le cacha avant de retourner chez Voldemort.

 _« C'est un collier de la trinité, il te protégera par trois fois. Ni une de plus, ni une de moins »._

Alors quand il se réveilla, tenant contre lui l'offre des Alfes, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver Voldemort d'une humeur réjouie.

 **OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Harry déposa la défense du sanglier sur la table sous les yeux de Voldemort. L'homme haussa un sourcil et Harry ouvrit la bouche.

\- Les elfes noirs refusent de se joindre à nous mais… Ils vous offre ceci pour prouver leur bonne foi.

\- Une défense de sanglier… Tu n'as donc rien de mieux à me proposer que les vulgaires ossements d'une bête ?

\- Cette défense est celle du sanglier Sæhrímni. Elle permet… De ressusciter quelqu'un, une seule et unique fois.

Voldemort se pencha vers la défense et la prit entre ses doigts.

\- Cette chose ?

\- Il faut la broyer et la mélanger à une eau qui n'a jamais abrité la vie puis la verser sur le corps de la personne que vous désirez ramener à la vie.

\- Voilà qui est intéressant... murmura Voldemort ? Je devrais peut-être l'utiliser sur les hommes que j'ai perdus durant ton absence.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Pardon ?

Voldemort se leva et, tout en rangeant précieusement le cadeau des elfes, récupéra un journal. Puis il le tendit à Harry.

\- Quelle chance que tu aies raté une telle bataille. Tu aurais du voir à quel point Rabastan fut inspiré. Son feudeymon était une merveille.

Harry retint sa respiration. En une, il pouvait lire :

 _« L'armée fidèle de Voldemort a tragiquement frappé le monde sorcier. Les mangemorts ont attaqué le terrain de Quidditch sur lequel se jouait l'un des match de la saison de la coupe d'Angleterre qui voyait s'opposer les faucon de Falsmouth contre l'équipe de seconde zone : les Bleu-rois de Springs. »_

Il ouvrit la gazette du sorcier pour se retrouver en page centrale. On y voyait, parmi les images, celle d'un terrain en feu et des débris absolument partout. Harry parcourut rapidement l'article pour se rendre uniquement vers les pertes. Il ferma les yeux et referma vivement le journal.

Quand il les rouvrit, ce fut pour tomber sur le visage vaguement amusé de Voldemort.

\- Je t'ai épargné ça, tu devrais me remercier. Et Regulus n'a pas eu grand-chose à faire.

Harry déposa le journal sur la table tout en trouvant incroyable sa faculté de maîtriser les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps. Il n'avait qu'une envie : se jeter sur Voldemort et le rouer de coups encore et encore. Il voulait le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il demande grâce, jusqu'à ce que ses poings saignent et plus encore.

Jamais auparavant il n'avait autant détesté le mage noir. Et jamais auparavant il ne s'était senti aussi las.

\- Est-ce qu'au moins ça vous a apporté quelque chose ?

\- Un moment d'amusement. Quand tu n'es pas là, je fais comme je peux.

Harry passa à côté de Voldemort mais ce dernier lui attrapa le bras et le serra. Le blond grimaça mais garda résolument son regard baissé.

\- Ce sera comme ça encore longtemps, Harry. Des fois, je me demande si tu ne te fais pas d'illusion à mon propos.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui et décocha à Voldemort un sourire narquois.

\- Je vous arrête tout de suite. J'ai très bien compris quel genre de personne vous étiez.

\- Dans ce cas, fit Voldemort le visage déformé par la haine, n'oublie pas où est ta place.

Voldemort le lâcha.

\- Je suis de bonne humeur, alors je te laisse te promener à ta guise. Mais tu te trompes en pensant que tu es libre de faire tout ce que tu désires.

Harry se tourna et sortit de la pièce, puis du manoir. Il monta son sombral et s'envola immédiatement. Il fallait qu'il mette de la distance entre lui et ce monstre mais même dans le ciel et dans la nuit, il avait encore l'impression d'entendre son rire.

Quand Harry retrouva la maigre chaleur du manoir de l'île de Drear, il serra Syracuse contre lui et passa une partie de la nuit à lui murmurer une seule phrase.

\- Vivants… Ils sont vivants !

 **OoooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Cassie referma la fiole où se trouvait l'onguent laissé par Lily puis leva les yeux vers la nuque de la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant lui. Il avança la main pour remettre correctement la chemise de Rebecca mais à la place, il laissa ses doigts vagabonder contre l'omoplate qui n'avait pas été touchée.

Le feu avait dévoré presque tout son dos _;_ seule la partie haute était restée intact, mais le mal était fait. Rebecca ne guérirait jamais, sa peau garderait cette trace de parchemin séché. Cassie poussa un long soupir.

\- C'était de la folie. On savait qu'on s'exposait dangereusement et on y est tout de même allés et ça n'a pas loupé.

Rebecca resta silencieuse.

\- Toute cette histoire va beaucoup trop loin. On se met en danger. Je t'ai mis en danger… Je devrais peut-être…

\- Continuer à faire ce que tu dois faire, le coupa Rebecca.

Elle réajusta sa chemise et se tourna vers lui avec un regard brûlant de colère.

\- On savait pertinemment ce que l'on faisait. Dès l'instant où Dumbledore nous a parlé de l'Ordre, dès l'instant où ton père t'as fait entrer au Ministère pour que tu travailles à ses côtés. Dès l'instant où… Tu es tombé amoureux de moi ! Même si tu te terres, même si tu te caches, il y en aura d'autres pour poursuivre ce que tu as commencé. Il y aura toujours des morts et toujours des gens pour défendre les autres.

\- Mais tu as failli mourir, s'étrangla Cassie.

Rebecca prit son visage entre ses mains et colla son front contre le sien. Elle ferma les yeux.

\- Je sais... Et j'ai eu tellement peur ! Je n'ai pas eu peur pour moi mais j'ai eu peur de devoir t'abandonner. Cassie… Ce n'est pas le monde auquel j'ai pensé quand j'imaginais ce que l'on vivrait dehors. Me battre, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Mais je le ferais parce que ça ne concerne pas juste une vision politique. C'est tout notre futur qui est en jeu.

Cassie serra sa compagne contre lui.

\- Je ne te supplie pas d'être prudent mais promets-moi de rester en vie, sanglota Rebecca.

Le brun embrassa la jeune femme sur la tempe.

\- Mon père a rencontré ma mère à Poudlard… Comme à peu prés tous les parents sorciers, je pense.

Rebecca s'éloigna un peu pour le regarder d'un œil interrogateur.

\- Il m'a dit que lorsqu'il l'a vue, c'était comme une certitude. Il savait que ce serait elle, la femme de sa vie. La première fois que j'ai entendu cette histoire j'ai rigolé en disant que c'était bizarre. Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ?

Rebecca acquiesça. Si Harry avait légèrement joué les entremetteurs entre eux à l'occasion d'une partie de Quidditch, Rebecca savait parfaitement qui était Cassius Corgan bien avant ça.

\- En deuxième année, dit-elle, j'ai pris les mauvais escaliers et je me suis retrouvée coincée durant deux heures jusqu'à ce que les marches daignent bouger. Et un Serpentard s'est assis sur les marches d'en face… Et il est resté avec moi durant ces deux heures.

Cassie lui répondit avec un sourire.

\- Il y a beaucoup de gens, reprit-il, qui ce sont longuement demandé comment les Corgan arrivaient encore à être chez les Serpentard. Tout le monde pense que c'est une maison qui n'accueille que des personnes aux ambitions douteuses. Tout le monde nous considère un peu comme les moutons noirs, ou des traîtres à notre sang. La vérité, Rebecca, c'est que quand je t'ai vue, j'ai tout de suite su que ce serait toi. Ces escaliers… J'ai demandé au baron sanglant de les maltraiter un peu. Il n'est pas difficile à convaincre si on lui dit que l'on fait ça pour séduire une fille.

\- Tu m'as piégée !

Mais il n'y avait pas de colère dans la voix de Rebecca, juste une pointe d'amusement.

\- C'était la première fois que je faisais quelque chose d'aussi mesquin. Quand je l'ai raconté à mon père, il s'est mis en colère en disant que c'était la pire façon de faire les choses. Que si j'étais un garçon avec un tant soit peu de jugeote, je serais juste allé te parler normalement. Je ne voulais pas te parler normalement. Je voulais que ça soit un moment inoubliable. Je me disais que si tu finissais par me remarquer, je pourrais aussi raconter comment je t'ai rencontrée. C'est vraiment le genre d'histoire que j'aimerais raconter à mes enfants plus tard… A nos enfants.

Rebecca posa délicatement ses lèvres contre celles de Cassie.

\- Et je te promets que j'y ajouterai ma petite anecdote.

 **OoooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

Migale laissa retomber le pendule sur la table et bascula la tête en arrière en soufflant avec exaspération. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Remus qui se tenait contre le chambranle de la porte, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Louve s'est endormie ?

Remus ne lui répondit pas.

\- Remus ?

Le garçon sembla sortir de sa rêverie et s'approcha de Migale. Il tira une chaise et s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- Elle dort comme une masse. Ça fait un moment que je me dis qu'elle est vraiment facile à vivre.

Migale lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- C'est de famille.

Remus leva la main pour jouer avec les boucles noires de la jeune femme.

\- Qu'est ce que tu cherches ?

Il lorgna sur la carte du Royaume-Uni que Migale avait étalée sur la table.

\- Tout et n'importe quoi ! N'importe qui, aussi… Voldemort, Mangemort, Jedusor… Harry. Encore et toujours Harry.

\- Je ne doute pas un seul instant que tu puisses y arriver. Tu as déjà retrouvé plusieurs familles…

\- Parce que leur signature était puissante, parce que j'avais quelque chose leur appartenant. Je me dis que ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il l'a déposée ici.

\- Rien ne dit que c'est lui.

\- Mais William a été formel, il a vu ce pendule dans le livre qu'il traduisait avec lui.

\- William a aussi dit qu'Harry portait un bracelet qui le rendait in trouvable. Si il était vraiment là alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas entré ?

\- Bon, il n'était peut-être pas là mais… C'était Syracuse. Syracuse l'a déposé et il est évident qu'il est parti avec Harry.

Le regard de Remus s'assombrit mais Migale n'en tint pas compte.

\- Peut-être qu'il me l'a déposé pour que je retrouve Harry, peut-être que lui aussi est parti à sa recherche.

\- Ou alors il pouvait rester avec nous et on l'aurait cherché ensemble. Il ne prend pas de potion… Rien ne dit qu'il reste quelque chose d'humain en lui.

Migale fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne veux pas t'entendre être aussi défaitiste.

\- Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas l'être un peu ? Est-ce que tu entends les lois que certains sorciers veulent faire passer à propos des loups-garous ? Des êtres comme Syracuse se feront tuer ou utiliser comme bêtes de foire. Et moi ?! Moi, je devrais me cacher de ma propre fille pour taire la honte qui pourrait s'abattre sur elle si jamais…

\- Si jamais rien du tout, Remus ! Ma fille s'appelle Louve, parce que son père est un loup-garou, il ne l'a pas voulu mais c'est comme ça, un point c'est tout ! Tu n'es pas une bête sanguinaire, tu n'es ni un monstre ni un assassin ! Tu ne te rends pas chez les gens pour mordre des enfants sans défense ! Tu es un garçon studieux, brillant, gentil et drôle ! Tu es un père merveilleux et un amant exceptionnel. Tu es l'homme que j'aime, que j'ai choisi et il ne se passe pas un jour ou je ne le regrette pas !

\- Migale…

\- Quand elle sera en âge de comprendre, si toi tu ne lui dis pas, moi je lui dirais à quel point son père est l'être le plus formidable et le plus surprenant qui existe. Et dans ce futur, Remus, elle sera fière de dire que son père est un loup-garou qui s'est battu contre sa nature ! Elle le criera sur tous les toits parce que ça ne sera pas une honte ni une tare !

Migale serra Remus contre elle en posant sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Fenrir Greyback paiera pour ce qu'il t'a fait… Je te le promets.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il, merci d'être là, merci de m'aimer. Merci de m'avoir offert la plus belle chose du monde.

\- Oh, tu as très bien su t'en faire cadeau tout seul.

Remus rigola contre l'épaule de Migale.

 **OooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

Il boitait.

Severus appuya un peu plus sur sa jambe droite et une vive douleur se fit ressentir, fusillant ses nerfs et mordant jusque dans sa hanche. Ça serait comme ça probablement toute sa vie... Tout ça parce qu'il avait voulu se soigner dans la précipitation.

\- Arrête de t'appuyer dessus.

Le brun se tourna vivement et fusilla Sirius du regard mais le mouvement de recul de l'ancien Gryffondor lui fit regretter son geste immédiatement.

\- Je sais très bien ce que je dois faire… Je voulais juste…

Severus baissa les yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je voulais.

Sirius s'approche de son petit ami et enlaça sa taille puis il l'aida à monter les marches. Severus se détacha de lui quand ils furent dans leur chambre et se laissa presque tomber sur le lit. Il se redressa quand il vit que Sirius ne venait pas.

\- Sirius ?

Le brun se massait les tempes mais restait debout. Puis il leva un regard meurtri vers Severus.

\- Tu m'en veux ?

Severus le regarda, interloqué.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Tu m'en veux, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que j'ai couru vers James. On était tous en danger et j'ai couru vers James alors que j'aurais du rester avec toi.

Severus ouvrit la bouche, estomaqué, puis se reprit et fronça les sourcils. Il posa la main sur le drap.

\- Viens, Sirius.

Le brun avait l'air d'un animal traqué et il ne bougea pas.

\- S'il te plaît, ajouta Severus.

L'ancien Gryffondor bougea et vint s'asseoir près de Severus qui fit en sorte de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- J'aurais fait pareil.

\- Quoi…

\- Si ça avait été Harry, j'aurais fait pareil. Je t'aurais laissé derrière et j'aurais fait pareil. Et puis j'aurais sûrement ressenti exactement ce que tu ressens maintenant.

\- J'ai cru… Que je t'avais perdu. Bon sang, Severus ! Il y avait toute ses flammes et… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, mon corps a bougé tout seul.

\- Ne cherche pas d'excuse par Salazar, Sirius, je ne t'en veux pas ! Je ne t'en voudrais jamais pour ça. Je sais parfaitement tout ce que représente James pour toi. Je veux bien être égoïste mais je ne t'obligerai jamais à faire ce genre de choix !

Sirius ferma les yeux et une larme coula au coin de soin œil. Severus embrassa sa joue avec une tendresse inouïe. C'était vrai, il n'en voulait absolument pas à Sirius. Le bonheur de le savoir en vie écrasait tout ressentiment ou jalousie. Il avait l'impression que ce genre de pensée nauséabonde n'avait pas sa place entre eux. C'était lui que Sirius embrassait, c'était contre lui qu'il s'endormait la nuit. C'était avec lui qu'il vivait, avec lui qu'il mangeait, avec lui qu'il faisait l'amour.

Il n'y avait rien de plus important que Sirius mais il y avait des choses tout aussi importantes.

\- Je suis tellement désolé… Si j'étais resté….

\- Lily aurait été attaquée et elle n'aurait pas pu soigner James. Arrête avec les « si ». Je ne veux même plus parler de ce moment. Je veux juste que tu t'allonges avec moi et que tu me serres contre toi. Et je veux que tu me dises à quel point tu m'aimes, et je te dirai la même chose. Et demain, on ira voir James et Lily et peut-être que Rebecca et Cassie seront invités, William arrivera en retard de même que Migale et Remus et on en rira. On en rira, Sirius…

Severus allongea Sirius contre le lit, le tenant dans ses bras, respirant l'odeur suave de ses mèches sombres.

Il boitait. Et il boiterait probablement toute sa vie mais au moins, il était en vie et Sirius aussi. Ainsi que tous ses amis. Il y avait eu des morts, il y en aurait sûrement d'autres. Du moment que celui qui reposait contre son torse n'en faisait pas partie, Severus trouverait que boiter était mieux que d'être mort.

 **OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

\- Mon visage, mon merveilleux, sublime, magnifique visage... A jamais défiguré.

\- Ne soit pas stupide, dans une semaine tu n'auras plus rien.

James fronça les sourcils, s'observant toujours à travers le miroir. Il décocha un sourire enjôleur à son propre reflet avant de se tourner vers Lily.

\- Parce que la meilleure des médicomages a fait un travail remarquable. J'ai vraiment eu raison de t'épouser.

Lily haussa un sourcil.

\- Je pensais que c'était mon incroyable beauté qui t'avait attiré, mais je suis ravie de constater que mon intelligence te fait de l'effet.

James grimpa sur le lit à ses côtés et posa sa tête sur les jambes de sa femme.

\- Il est évident que pour être une Potter, il fallait réunir autant de qualités de corps que d'esprit, dit-il fièrement.

Lily grimaça en souriant et commença à jouer avec les mèches de James.

\- Ne fais plus jamais ça.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Me faire peur comme ça James… Ne le refais plus jamais.

James soupira et se tourna légèrement pour enlacer la taille de Lily, collant son visage contre son ventre.

\- Pour que ça n'arrive plus, il est temps que cette guerre cesse. De plus, fit-il sombrement, je me retrouve sans équipe de Quidditch.

\- James… Je ne plaisante pas.

\- Je sais que tu ne plaisantes pas, Lily. Mais c'est de pire en pire et tout le monde le sait. Ils ne vont pas s'arrêter là, ils ont réussi à semer la pagaille et le Ministère tourne en rond. Je peux te promettre tout ce que tu veux mais je ne laisserai pas ses monstres mettre la main sur le monde.

Lily se penche vers lui, couvrant son visage de sa longue chevelure auburn.

\- Je sais qu'il faut qu'on se batte et je sais pourquoi on se bat. Et je sais que ça serait inconcevable de faire marche arrière. Mais j'ai eu tellement peur... Durant une infime seconde, j'ai imaginé le monde sans toi dans ma vie et c'était tellement insupportable, dit-elle.

\- Tu ressens enfin ce que j'ai ressenti durant mes premières années à Poudlard, plaisanta James.

\- James…

Le garçon plongea ses yeux noisettes dans ceux verts de Lily. Il amena une main pour caresser avec douceur sa joue.

\- Je t'aime, Lily Evans Potter, et il n'existe rien ni personne ici qui m'empêchera de vivre une longue vie à tes côtés, de fonder une famille et de mourir avec toi. Tu es la personne la plus parfaite qui existe. Enfin, tu le seras jusqu'à ce qu'un mini moi apparaisse.

Lily pouffa et le frappa sur le haut du crâne.

\- Tant que ça sera le chaos dehors, James Potter, il n'y aura pas de mini-toi ou même de mini-moi.

James fronça légèrement les sourcils et Lily vit nettement une ombre traverser son visage.

\- James ?

\- Et si ça ne s'arrête jamais ? Et si cette guerre, parce que s'en est une, ne prend jamais fin ? Est-ce que ça sera toujours juste nous deux ?

\- James, tu entends ce que tu dis ? Tu es complètement inconscient.

\- Je sais, dit-il avec un air paniqué, je sais que ce je dis maintenant n'a aucun sens et je te supplie de ne pas en tenir compte. Je suis juste en train d'imaginer que ça continue d'être comme ça dans trois, quatre ou dix ans et que tout nous empêche d'avancer. Je ne t'ai pas épousée pour te voir rentre le soir couverte de sang ou en larmes à cause d'un ami blessé ou mort.

\- S'il te plaît, James…

\- Non, il faut que je te le dise, j'ai besoin de te le dire ! Quand je vois Migale, Remus et Louve, je me dis que c'est impossible qu'il n'y ait pas un petit Potter aux cheveux rouge et flamboyant et aux yeux verts courant dans le jardin de mes parents. J'aime imaginer ça comme ça, parce que ça me donne de la force et je suis peut-être un idiot complet en pensant comme ça mais… J'en ai besoin.

Lily secoua la tête en fermant les yeux.

\- Elle pourrait aussi… Avoir les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts, fit doucement Lily.

James écarquilla les yeux et se redressa.

\- Elle les aurait lisse comme les tiens pour pouvoir les peigner plus facilement !

Lily rigola.

\- Il pourrait les avoir en bataille comme les tiens pour que tu ne te sentes pas seul.

-Je pourrais lui apprendre à voler. Il ou elle sera le meilleur poursuiveur, gardien, batteur ou qu'en sais-je de Poudlard.

\- Il ou elle sera préfet, fit Lily en levant le nez.

\- Et assurément doué en potions, fit James conquis.

\- Ou il ou elle pourrait être bête comme ses pieds.

\- Et extrêmement maladroit.

\- Avec un sens du danger inexistant.

James et Lily se regardèrent, affolés, avant d'exploser de rire.

\- Qu'importe, fit James au bout d'un moment, il ou elle sera parfait dans tous les cas… Vu que tu seras sa mère.

Lily caressa doucement les cheveux de James avant d'embrasser son front.

\- Mais pas maintenant, dit-elle doucement.

James ferma les yeux et se rallongea de nouveau contre elle en répétant ses mots plus doucement encore.

\- … Pas maintenant.

Sans savoir que Lily aussi en rêvait chaque nuit. Elle voyait très bien ce petit garçon jouer avec l'enfant de Pétunia. Elle voyait très bien cette petite fille suivre Louve comme un poussin. Elle voyait cet enfant sur son balai, dans les bras de Sirius. Choyé par Severus, Remus, Migale, Cassie, Rebecca, William et… Harry. Elle voyait tout ça et ça lui donnait du baume au cœur et tellement de courage.

 **OoooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

Une main se posa sur son épaule le faisant sursauter violemment.

\- Tu peux aller dormir, gamin.

William reposa ses yeux sur les parchemins éparpillés devant lui. Sur ces hommes et ces femmes qu'ils avaient arrêtés. Sur ces mangemorts présumés qui tenaient tous le même discours, celui de ne se souvenir de rien. Et parmi eux, tant d'autres personnes qui ne se souvenaient réellement de rien _;_ plus d'une vingtaine de sorciers sous imperium et cachés parmi eux de vrais fidèles à la cause de Voldemort... Une liste longue comme son bras qui lui donnait le tournis. William se redressa et jeta un Œil à Maugrey qui avait l'air plus fatigué que lui.

\- Vous avez interrogé tout le monde ?

\- Oui, et tu les interrogeras de nouveau demain.

William écarquilla les yeux.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui, toi. J'ai entendu dire… Que tu étais capable de prouesses en légilimencie.

\- Mais c'est interdit par le Ministère d'en user en dehors d'une enquête officielle !

\- Au diable le Ministère ! s'énerva Maugrey. Que fait-il depuis que l'on est submergés !? Demain, tu vas interroger chaque suspect et tu en choisiras un, avec ton intuition ou ton esprit d'analyse, peu importe, et tu feras ce qu'il faut pour qu'on sache exactement ce qu'ils trafiquent tous. Se cacher sous un soit disant imperium, n'importe quoi ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, ils finiraient tous à Azkaban !

William ne répondit rien mais quelque chose lui disait que beaucoup finiraient tout de même en prison. Maugrey avait beau s'énerver facilement, il ne se laissait pas bêtement avoir et sous pression, certains d'entre eux finissaient toujours par faire des erreurs.

Il se leva, rangea ses documents d'un coup de baguette et observa la pièce qui lui servait de bureau.

\- Comment se porte, Alice ?

\- Et pourquoi tu n'irais pas la voir ?

William se mordit doucement la lèvre. La jeune femme avait été blessée durant la bataille et se trouvait encore à St-Mangouste. Cela faisait une semaine depuis le match interrompu et il n'était allé la voir que deux fois.

\- Il se fait tard, fit William.

\- Va la voir, grogna Maugrey.

William ne répondit rien. Il salua d'un bref signe de tête son supérieur et sortit du bureau.

Il ne se sentait pas la force d'aller voir Alice Londubat. Il ne se sentait pas la force de discuter avec son mari non plus. Il l'avait vu veiller la femme toute une nuit à son chevet, de même que Lily l'avait fait pour James. De même que Cassie et Sirius.

Ils avaient tous quelqu'un à protéger, à aimer. Tous étaient impliqués et tous se soutenaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Un mieux que William ne possédait pas. Il se soulageait l'esprit en se disant que peut-être Harry était aussi seul que lui... Mais cette solitude n'était pas suffisante pour qu'il lui revienne.

Pourtant, même si Harry était la préoccupation première de son esprit, William se laissait peu à peu aller à la curiosité de son métier. Il prenait enfin confiance de toute l'importance de cette guerre et ça avait été encore plus terrible durant cette dernière bataille. Il savait que son meilleur ami était dans le collimateur des mangemorts. Il avait passé ses années à Poudlard à s'inquiéter pour Harry et maintenant, il devait s'inquiéter pour plus de monde encore.

La bataille de Quidditch était peut-être une attaque furtive, mise en place rapidement et faisant appel à peu de mangemorts. Elle avait été exécutée pour leur faire peur, leur faire perdre leurs moyens. Il n'avait pas vue l'ombre de l'homme au masque blanc ni même celle du soi-disant Voldemort, mais un serpent s'enroulant autour d'un crâne avait fait son apparition, ne laissant planer aucun doute sur leurs intentions.

Après ce coup d'éclat, William savait qu'il délaisserait peu à peu la chasse à Harry en se concentrant un peu plus sur ceux qui mettaient le monde sorcier en péril. Il lui fallait des indices et au moins un mangemort avéré pour mener une enquête digne de ce nom et si Maugrey lui laissait carte blanche, il allait en user et abuser.

.

.

A suivre

 **Voilà pour cette semaine j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Je vous dis à lundi prochain passez une bonne semaine !**


	63. Cœur en prison

Bonsoir tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous profitez comme il se doit de vos vacances (pour ceux qui en ont). Je ne perds pas plus de temps ici. D'abord les reviews et ensuite le chapitre.

 **Akerthy** : Mmhh plus court peut-être mais il se passait beaucoup de chose dedans non X) ! Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **Angelyoru** : Mort, qui a parlé de mort ! Ah c'est moi XD ! Oui ils l'ont tous échappé belle. Je suis ravie que les petits moments réconfortant entre eux t'ais plus. Oh moins ça fait une petite douceur avant de reprendre les hostilités encore XD. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, gros Koeur sur toi.

 **Sora94** : C'est vrai qu'ils ont pris cher mais c'est pour mieux revenir plus en forme que jamais ! Erf moi aussi je déteste Voldemort, ce sale vaurien peureux. Je crois que William n'a pas trop le choix et il l'aura encore moins dans les prochains chapitres. Merci pour ton soutien, tes mots doux, tes encouragements ça me va droit au cœur. Désolée pour l'attente j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Gros koeur sur toi ma puce.

 **AdelheidRei** : Merci pour ta lecture. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Koeur sur toi.

 **Luffynette** : Huhu merci beaucoup !

 **Papillon16** : Bonjour à toi nouveau venu ! Tout d'abord merci beaucoup, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise et je suis impressionnée que tu ais tout lu en un jour ça me flatte beaucoup. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Koeur sur toi.

 **Noah2209** : Oui et encore je voulais couper avant qu'Harry ne dise qu'ils soient vivant pour bien faire souffrir tout le monde mais…ça aurait fait un chapitre vraiment très court XD. Oh si tu savais j'ai encore tout un tas de truc à vous offrir. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. J'espère sincèrement que tu aimeras la suite. Gros koeur sur toi.

 **Chapel Lucie** : Aherm désolée, ce n'était pas pour vendredi. Mais j'espère que tu aimeras quand même.

 **Pticoeurfragile** : La voici ! J'espère que tu aimeras !

 **Ocechan** : Huhu j'aime ton enthousiasme. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite avec autant d'ardeur !

 **Serpenta** : Ha tu me fais plaisir en appréciant le point de vue de William. J'avoue que si il est là c'est pour maintenir le suspens et avoir une vision à l'intérieur du ministère. Ça aurait été compliqué si j'avais de James un auror et qu'il s'était mis à chercher des informations sur Harry. Techniquement je ne pouvais pas faire en sorte que des personnages de l'entourage d'Harry sachent pour lui, William était l'alternative la plus plaisante. Je pense que certaines personnes remettent en question son existence ou sa relation avec Harry mais je n'avais aucune envie de faire comme les autres ou Harry dit à tout le monde qu'il vient du futur. Je voulais vraiment que ça reste un secret…après à savoir si ça le restera, c'est une autre question XD. Je suis ravie que mon petit moment plein de guimauve t'ait plu. J'avoue j'essaie de doser pour ne pas faire de cette fic une suite de problème tous plus sombres les uns que les autres. Et non, normalement…Severus ne devrait pas trop souffrir pour le moment. J'espère sincèrement que tu aimeras la suite. Je l'espère de tout mon cœur. Gros koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Lela des mers** : Parce que vous faites des bêtises non ? Je t'ai vexée si c'est le cas j'en suis désolée. Je ferais plus attention à mes propos la prochaine fois. Mais j'aime savoir que tu suis cette lecture assidument. Je suis juste frustrée quand on me fait répéter certaine chose, si moi je m'en souviens alors tout le monde devrait s'en souvenir (mais c'est une pensée très égoïste XD donc n'en tiens plus compte). Mhh si on se base sur le fait que son animagus et aussi son patronus alors selon Pottermore en plus d'être chez les Serpentards, je serais un serpent…merveilleux n'est-ce pas. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, koeur sur toi !

 **Yume resonnance** : C'était le but recherché, une petite frayeur juste pour en rigoler ensuite. Je pense que c'est une bonne chose que William passe à autre chose. Et puis c'est son métier de chasser les mangemorts, même si il avait des motivations personnels il faut bien qu'il fasse son travail le bougre. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Pow** : Merchi ! Je suis partie du principe que dans tout les cas Severus était le genre de personne extrêmement fidèle en amour. Des fois j'aime penser qu'en fait il n'avait d'yeux que pour James Potter et qu'il avait honte de ses sentiments et que finalement c'était pour ça qu'il détestait Harry (couple bizarre bonjour XD). Mais je suis la seule à penser ça apparemment (mais ça expliquerait pourquoi son patronus serait une biche). Bon j'arrête avec mes délires haha. C'est pour ça qu'il faut suivre les dates XD. Non plus sérieusement maintenant ça sera tous les lundis. J'espère que tu seras au rendez-vous. Gros koeur sur toi et bonne lecture !

 **Lassa** : Pas de problème j'avoue être un peu brouillon avec les réponses et comme tu n'es pas enregistré sur le site je ne pouvais pas te répondre en privé, donc il fallait que tu attendes la venue des chapitres. Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plu, j'espère que tu aimeras les autres. Koeur sur toi.

 **Mitaru Tsubasa** : Tout d'abord bonjour à toi nouvelle venue ! Je te comprends tellement pour les fics terminé, j'évite aussi de lire celles qui ne sont pas complètes. Normalement je ne poste que des fics terminés ou si il me reste deux ou trois chapitres. Là c'est vraiment exceptionnel et je pense que je ne retenterais plus l'expérience (sauf avec le Livre II qui sera sûrement dans le même état haha). Hahah je suis aussi de la team Drarry mais William est plus ou moins nécessaire mine de rien, déjà parce que je ne voulais pas qu'Harry tombe amoureux de Sirius, Severus, Remus ou Regulus et encore moins Lucius. Il fallait quelqu'un pour qu'Harry comprenne qu'il aime les garçons et que ça ne tombe pas du ciel et il fallait un personnage auquel les gens auront plus de facilité à se détacher (mais bon certaines personnes se sont accrochés à William, j'en suis flattée XD mais la fin sera toujours un Drarry). Harry voulait retourner dans le passé. Tu es une des première à poser la question du coup je vais te répondre sérieusement parce qu'il me semble que j'ai un peu expédié la chose. Harry pensait revenir une heure avant, ce qui lui aurait permis d'user du moment où son autre lui serait en train de se faire tuer pour s'attaquer à Nagini. Mais le retourneur du temps combiné à un sort de mort semble faire un tout autre effet. Du moins dans le cas d'Harry. J'espère que j'ai été clair et que j'ai pu t'apporter quelques répondes. Exactement on ne verra pas Draco avant le livre II enfin…normalement. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre aura le livre I. Haha je crois que tout le monde attend ça de la part de Lucius. XD tu veux que William culpabilise bravo ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Gros koeur sur toi et bonne lecture !

 **LuluHawaiiMalfoy** : Je crois qu'Harry à tellement de problèmes que les recherches de William sont le cadet de ses soucis XD. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite aussi. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Millon** : Donc je dois garder James, Severus et Cassie en vie et pour les autres c'est roule ma poule alors !? Haha je la vois aussi comme ça, j'ai hâte qu'elle le crie sur tout les toits « Mon papa c'est un shuper Loup graou ! Et il peut croquer tes fesses si tu m'embêtes ! » Ah je meure tellement c'est mignon ! C'est carrément une référence et merci de t'en souvenir ça me fait hyper plaisir ! Bellatrix est trop mégalo pour voir plus loin que le bout de son nez et celui de Voldemort (xptdr). Mhh Abraxas est une plaie effectivement et ça n'ira pas en s'arrangeant normalement ohoh. Huhu au moins William à la confiance de son équipe ce que n'a pas Harry. T'inquiète moi j'ai envoyé une lettre au temps pour rallonger les journées ou au moins les nuits. J'ai vraiment besoin de plus d'heures ! Je te remercie pour ta lecture, ta review, tes compliments et ton enthousiasme qui me touche beaucoup ! J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre te plaira. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Mlle Mystre** : Trois semaines en Angleterre qu'elle chance tu as ! Passe de bonne vacance alors !

Voilà, merci à tous encore et à **Titou Douh** (la perfection cette personne).

Bonne lecture les agneaux.

.

 **CŒUR EN PRISON**

« It was a murder but not a crime »

Cell Block Tango. Chicago movie

.

.

Il avait demandé à ce qu'on les aligne tous. Maugrey avait amené les dix suspects qu'il pensait être de vrais mangemort. Ils étaient tous réunis dans une pièce sans entrave mais sans baguette et William pouvait les observer de haut sans être vu. Avec lui et Maugrey se tenaient Franck Londubat, Gideon Prewett et Amelia Bones _;_ tous Aurors.

William étudiait chaque visage et parmi eux, il reconnut certains Serpentard. L'un d'eux attira son regard plus que les autres. Même si tous avaient l'air d'avoir quelque chose à se reprocher, celui qu'il fixait du regard avec l'air plus détendu que les autres. Plus nonchalant.

\- Tu vois quelqu'un d'intéressant ?

Si Harry Potter s'était retrouvé à la place de William Chester, il aurait pu citer le nom de deux personnes. Deux mangemorts qui avaient donné du fil à retordre à Maugrey et l'un d'eux l'aurait même défiguré avant d'être tué par l'auror.

Si Dumbledore et Maugrey n'avaient pas pu se tenir en alerte durant ce match, c'était parce qu'Harry n'avait jamais parlé de cette bataille à Dumbledore. Parce que dans son futur à lui, jamais James Potter n'avait été attaqué durant un match, parce que James Potter n'était pas devenu un joueur de Quidditch. Cassius Corgan n'y aurait jamais participé non plus s'il n'avait pas été ami avec les Potter. Ce combat était une erreur dans la ligne temporelle, une faute qu'Harry avait commise et pendant que William jugeait les personnes qu'il pouvait interroger, Harry, lui, essayait de trouver une solution pour que les choses n'empirent pas.

Seulement, Harry n'était pas au Ministère, il n'était pas auror et il n'était pas en position de dénoncer qui que ce soit. Alors, il n'aurait jamais pu dire que Wilks et Jugson se trouvaient parmi le groupe de mangemorts arrêtés. Mais William n'avait pas besoin de savoir.

Wilks était appuyé contre le mur et fixait, impassible, la porte de sortie et William jeta son dévolu sur lui.

\- Interrogeons celui-là.

Maugrey ne fit aucun commentaire mais Franck parla.

\- Il a déjà été interrogé deux fois, par Maugrey et par moi, William. Il a un alibi confirmé par au moins trois personnes.

\- Probablement des mangemorts aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il te parlera à toi ? demanda Amelia.

\- L'orgueil est le pire des défauts, fit-il.

Maugrey fit signe à deux hommes d'aller chercher Wilks. Lorsqu'ils réapparurent dans la salle du bas pour emmener le suspect, tous les aurors le virent bien pousser un soupir exaspéré et jeter un regard ennuyé à ceux qui l'emmenaient.

 **OooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO**

William entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire et vit Wilks écarquiller les yeux, avant de fixer un sourire de dédain sur son visage.

-Chester, ma parole ! Tu es auror.

William haussa un sourcil et s'assit en face de l'homme.

\- Seulement aspirant, mais je ne crois pas qu'on soit intime au point de se tutoyer, non ?

\- Tu plaisantes !? On est de la même année.

William leva le nez en signe de réflexion.

\- Vraiment, je ne vois pas du tout.

Le visage de Wilks se tordit de colère mais aucun autre mot ne s'échappa de sa bouche. Dans la salle d'à côté, tous les aurors assistaient à l'interrogatoire en silence.

\- D'accord, dit-il un peu trop brusquement, pourquoi je suis ici, alors ?

\- Je crois que vous le savez très bien. Vous êtes soupçonné d'être l'un des instigateurs de l'attaque qui a eu lieux le 21 février à Bradford.

\- De la même façon que je l'ai dit à tes amis et pour la troisième ou quatrième fois : je n'étais pas à Bradford. J'ai passé tout le mois de février dans le Hampshire.

\- Oui, et trois de vos amis peuvent en témoigner sans problème. J'ai bien pris en compte cette information.

\- Alors qu'est ce que je fiche encore ici ?!

William tapota doucement sa tempe du bout des doigts.

\- Wilks… Johnatan Wilks. Ça me revient maintenant. En troisième année, tu t'es vanté d'avoir inventé un sort. Du pur génie, selon toi. Je me souviens encore t'entendre répéter l'avoir jeté à cette pauvre élève de Poufsouffle. Un sort qui permettait de tordre le membre d'une personne. C'est extrêmement dangereux et j'ai parcouru de long en large la charte des sorts officiels du Royaume-Uni. Il n'en fait pas partie.

Wilks fronça les sourcils et serra les dents.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler.

\- Cette jeune fille est restée une semaine à l'infirmerie parce que tous ses doigts s'étaient tordus et qu'il avait fallut faire disparaître ses os pour les replacer correctement. Bien sûr, aucun professeur n'a su d'où venait l'attaque et qui en était le responsable. Mais en bon Serpentard, il était facile d'être présent lorsque tout le monde riait en t'entendant dire à quel point ça avait été drôle de voir ses doigts se briser un à un et s'entortiller entre eux.

\- Je n'ai plus rien à te dire.

\- D'accord, fit William, alors je vais continuer à parler. Tu n'étais pas là mais beaucoup de personnes se sont retrouvées avec les membres tordus de la même façon que cette élève. Tu étais l'inventeur de ce sort et si mes souvenirs sont bon, et ils le sont, ils seront facilement prélevés et étudiés par les langues de plombs afin de voir que tu en es bien le premier jeteur. Donc, même si tu n'étais pas présent, tu es responsable du sort de ces personnes. Ce qui constitue tout de même une infraction grave et un manquement à loi sorcière sur l'utilisation de sorts fallacieux et interdits. Ce qui dans ton cas, même s'il a été utilisé une seule et unique fois durant ta scolarité, te condamne tout de même à un an d'emprisonnement ferme à Azkaban. Vu que tu es majeur à présent.

La haine tordait le visage de Wilks avec tellement de force que William se demandait s'il n'allait juste pas exploser. D'une voix douce, il continua sur sa lancée.

\- Donc, je te propose trois solutions. La première, c'est que tu nous dises quelles autres personnes dans ton entourage auraient pu user de ce sort. Il faut de l'entraînement, il faut des conseils pour être exécuté à la perfection et nul doute que ces conseils ne peuvent être donnés que par toi. Si tu le fais, nous réévaluerons peut-être ta situation et ta peine sera drastiquement diminuée. La deuxième, c'est que tu cesses de mentir et que tu avoues que tu étais présent lors de cette bataille. Que tu avoues être celui responsable de l'attaque de deux aurors, trois civils sorciers et la mort d'un moldu du nom de Thomas Harrington. Bien sûr, tu finiras tout de même à Azkaban mais peut-être que si tu nous fais part d'informations judicieuses, la justice pourrait être un peu plus… Douce à ton égard. La troisième, qui n'est pas la plus intéressante, mais je serais un mauvais auror si je ne t'en parlais pas, consiste à garder la bouche fermée et à être jugé sur ces faits antérieurs. Mais jugé tout de même. Donc tu finiras tout de même à Azkaban et je veillerai personnellement à ce que ça soit l'enfer pour toi. Bref : dans tous les cas, tu l'auras compris, contrairement à tes autres camarades, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici les mains libres.

Le visage de Wilks avait totalement pâli. William releva les yeux vers lui et étira ses lèvres en un sourire amusé. C'en fut trop pour l'homme qui se leva brusquement et se jeta violemment sur William, qui ne cilla pas.

\- ESPECE DE SALE TRAITRE !

Le poing de Wilks s'abattit sur le visage de William. Le brun tomba en arrière et Wilks s'apprêtait à lui asséner d'autres coups. William écarquilla les yeux quand il aperçut presque distinctement une marque qu'il connaissait bien sur le bras de Wilks mais Maugrey entra violemment et projeta l'homme au sol, l'empêchant de frapper encore plus William.

\- Johnatan Wilks, vous êtes arrêté pour agression sur un auror dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Vous serez emmené dans une cellule du Ministère et aurez le droit de faire appel à un avocat pour vous défendre. Cette séance sera confiée aux langues-de-plomb et vous serez jugé pour coups et blessures sur un agent du Ministère.

Deux hommes attrapèrent Wilks qui se débattit avec force.

\- Tu n'es qu'un traître, Chester ! Tu n'es pas un Serpentard ! Tu es une honte et tu ne mérites pas de vivre ! Les types comme toi finiront par crever !

Gideon Prewett, qui avait suivi Maugrey, aida William à se redresser mais ce dernier affichait un sourire toujours amusé.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça, tiens…

\- Tu ne paies rien pour attendre, Chester ! Voldemort te fera la peau, à toi et à tous tes potes de traîtres ! Les Corgan sont les prochains sur la liste !

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le sang-froid de Maugrey qui fut mis à rude épreuve. L'homme pointa sa baguette sur Wilks.

\- Je ne te coupe pas la langue parce que je sens que tu seras un prisonnier bavard mais j'entends encore ce genre de sottise et ce sera avec les mains que tu devras essayer de te faire comprendre. Emmenez-le !

\- Attendez, fit William, libérez les autres. Mais sur le chemin, faites en sorte qu'ils croisent Wilks et déposez-le pour le prochain départ pour Azkaban.

Gideon attrapa le bras de William et le tourna vers lui.

\- Attend, tu ne peux pas…

\- Faites ce qu'il vous dit, le coupa Maugrey, emmenez cette vermine à Azkaban.

Le visage de Wilks se décomposa.

\- Vous… Vous ne pouvez pas !

Mais les deux hommes le tiraient déjà en arrière. Wilks continua à hurler le mot « traître » dans les couloirs. Une fois que sa voix fut éteinte, Amelia et Franck entrèrent dans la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Chester ? Tu n'as pas le droit de le mener immédiatement à Azkaban ! Pas pour un motif d'agression sur un auror.

\- Je suis un aspirant Auror, je ne connais pas encore toutes les ficelles du métier, je pensais que lorsque l'on se faisait agresser, c'était un allez simple à Azkaban en attendant son futur procès.

Maugrey renifla avec dédain mais il affichait un sourire amusé. Amelia leva les yeux au ciel et même Franck se permit un petit sourire.

\- Une simple erreur de débutant, ajouta-t-il.

Maugrey attrapa son épaule.

\- Je suis fier de toi et j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu as préparé pour la suite.

 **OoooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Une semaine à Azkaban ne fut pas suffisante pour détruire les barrières de Wilks. Et le blâme que reçut William accentua encore plus son énervement mais cela n'empêcha pas Maugrey de le prendre avec lui pour un nouvel interrogatoire.

\- C'est un très joli tatouage que vous avez là, Wilks, fit Maugrey.

William se tenait derrière lui contre la porte et Wilks, l'œil éteint mais le visage crispé, ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Le même genre de dessin qu'on voit planer dans le ciel à chaque fois que les mangemorts attaquent. Je vais avoir du mal à croire que vous n'étiez pas présent lors de l'attaque de février, parce que voyez-vous… Vous êtes en train de perdre tous vos amis.

Wilks laissa échapper un rire.

\- Vous perdez votre temps. Voldemort est bien plus puissant que ce que vous croyez. Vous n'imaginez pas ce qu'il est capable de faire.

\- Voyez-vous ça... Vous savez ce que je crois, moi ? Je crois que votre Voldemort n'existe pas. Je crois que vous êtes un groupe d'assassins, je crois que votre soi-disant sorcier puissant n'est qu'une fable.

Wilks fusilla Maugrey du regard.

\- Vous vous trompez complètement ! Vous l'avez vu !

L'auror ignora cet éclat.

\- Est-ce lui qui a fait descendre les harpies ?

Le prisonnier écarquilla les yeux.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est votre Voldemort qui a fait descendre les harpies ? C'est lui votre sorcier puissant ? dit William.

\- Bien sûr que non !

Wilks rigola.

\- Vous êtes totalement à côté de la plaque. Mais c'est rassurant. Vous faites bien de craindre le Cavalier.

\- Le Cavalier ?

Wilks sourit.

\- Si vous êtes incapable de le vaincre lui, vous serez incapable de vaincre Voldemort. C'est son ombre.

Maugrey regarda William qui fronçait les sourcils.

\- Peu importe ce qu'il se passe, reprit Maugrey, vous ne serez pas là pour le voir. Vous vous entêtez à ne rien dire mais votre bras gauche est déjà une preuve suffisante pour que vous croupissiez à Azkaban jusqu'à la fin de vos jours.

Wilks se mit à rire.

\- Vous n'y arriverez pas. Il finira par régner ! C'est le descendant légitime de Salazar Serpentard. Il rendra sa gloire aux sorciers et vous êtes du mauvais côté !

Maugrey, qui s'était relevé pour quitter la pièce, se tourna vers lui.

\- Salazar n'a pas de descendant !

\- Oh si, il en a un, et il nous l'a prouvé ! Il parle aux serpents !

William, en entendant ces mots, se mordit la langue.

\- Ça ne signifie rien du tout, fit Maugrey.

Mais il n'en était pas sûr du tout.

William sortit de la pièce avec le cœur battant la chamade. Il ne s'était pas attendu à entendre que Voldemort parlait aux serpents. Il ne s'attendait pas à une raison aussi idiote que celle d'obéir au descendant de Salazar. Mais ça avait du sens. Il avait été à Serpentard et c'était une idée suprême que celle de conserver le sang des sorciers purs. Mais il ne l'était pas et Harry non plus. Et si Voldemort était le descendant légitime de Salazar, pourquoi personne n'en avait réellement entendu parler ?

Mais le pire dans cette histoire était ce don… Ce don terrible. Celui de parler aux serpents. William ne connaissait qu'une seule personne comme ça et cette histoire lui tordait l'estomac.

\- Mr Chester !

William papillonna des yeux et se tourna vers la secrétaire du bureau des aurors.

\- Oui ?

\- Un message est arrivé pour vous.

La femme tendit une enveloppe cachetée d'un sceau à l'effigie d'un cerf. La lettre était une invitation de James Potter mais pas dans leur nouvelle maison de Godric's Hollow, le lieu de rendez-vous était le manoir Potter.

 **OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Cassie et Rebecca arrivèrent les derniers.

Dans l'immense salon des Potter se trouvaient déjà tous leur groupe et les visages n'avaient strictement rien de joyeux.

Cassie serra la main de James qui lui fit un pâle sourire.

\- James ? Où sont tes parents ?

\- Ils ne vont pas très bien, dit-il, alors on s'est installés ici pour le moment. Histoire de veiller sur eux.

Rebecca serra un peu plus fortement la main de Cassie puis ils s'installèrent à leur tour. Lily déposa devant eux deux tasses et la pâleur de sa peau contrastait atrocement avec ses cheveux presque rouges. Elle se frotta légèrement le front et on lisait sur son visage la même fatigue que celle des autres.

\- Bien, fit James, il faut que je vous montre quelque chose.

James se leva et essuya ses mains sur son pantalon. Il tira une énorme tapisserie roulée sur elle-même et la traîna difficilement jusque sur la table. Sirius l'aida à la déplier.

\- On ne peut pas utiliser de magie dessus, j'ai du la porter à bout de bras. Je l'avais totalement oubliée. Mais c'était Harry qui l'avait trouvée et je m'en suis souvenue quand tu as dit ce nom, William.

\- Ce nom ?

James poussa l'arbre généalogique vers la partie qui l'intéressait.

\- Tom Elvis Jedusor, c'est ça, non ?

William écarquilla les yeux en voyant le dernier nom d'une lignée qu'il ne connaissait pas. Tous étaient penchés sur la tapisserie.

\- Il n'y a pas de date de mort, dit Cassie interloqué, alors c'est vraiment lui ! Mais il était si jeune !

\- Vous pensez que c'est lui, Voldemort ?

Migale parcourut la lignée du bout des doigts.

\- C'est un descendant de Salazar Serpentard, dit-elle.

\- Le mangemort qu'on a capturé nous l'a dit aussi. Il a ajouté qu'il… Parlait aux serpents.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers William.

\- C'est une plaisanterie, fit Sirius, Salazar n'avait pas de descendant connu. Il y a eu plein de fous qui se sont proclamés descendant de Salazar et ça s'est toujours avéré faux.

\- Alors pourquoi ils le suivent lui tout d'un coup !?

\- Parler aux serpents n'est peut-être pas quelque chose qui correspond uniquement à Salazar, fit James.

\- Le fourchelangue est un don de sa famille, selon les rumeurs. Tout le monde sait que c'est typiquement Serpentard.

\- Mais…Harry parlait fourchelangue, murmura Lily.

Un silence s'abattit dans la pièce.

\- Il l'a appris, dit Severus.

\- Oh, bon sang, fit William, la première chose qu'on nous apprend est que ce genre de don est héréditaire.

\- Il l'a appris à Ilvermorny. Ce sont des descendants de Salazar qui ont construit cette école. Regardez là, sur la toile.

Severus pointa du doigt la branche de Rionach et Gormaith Gaunt. Les lignes de la famille Gaunt se croisaient comme les fils d'une toile d'araignée, sous-entendant les mélanges entre cousins et même membres de la famille.

\- Isolt Sayre était la fondatrice d'Ilvermorny, Harry m'a dit qu'il avait appris le fourchelangue là-bas.

On sentait la panique monter dans la voix de Severus.

\- Harry n'est pas allé à Ilvermorny, Severus, dit William.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes !? demanda Lily.

\- J'ai envoyé des lettres à l'école. J'ai demandé les archives des transferts d'élèves et des élèves qui y ont étudié.

\- Ils n'allaient pas te le dire qu'Harry était chez eux si c'est un élève protégé.

William secoua doucement la tête.

\- C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi. Mais dans la liste d'élèves, il n'y a pas d'Herma, ni de Ginny, ni de Draco. Ce sont tous les noms qu'Harry a cités de sa vie d'avant.

Les lèvres de Lily se mirent à trembler.

\- Ce sont peut-être des surnoms ?!

William laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

\- Le fourchelangue ne fait pas partie des cours dispensés à Ilvermony. Il n'y a pas de famille dont les parents ont été assassinés et dont la mère était une fille de moldue. Les États-Unis tiennent un registre élaboré des sorciers dont les parents sont des moldus. Depuis l'emprisonnement de Grindelwald, le mélange entre sorciers et moldus est peu répandu. Des incidents du genre qui auraient pu frapper la famille d'Harry sont extrêmement surveillés et pris aux sérieux.

\- C'est une blague, fit Rebecca.

\- Qu'est ce que tu essaies de dire au juste ? demanda Sirius.

\- Ça me semble évident, répondit Remus. Harry n'a pas l'air d'exister, du moins, il sort de nulle part. Il arrive à Poudlard au moment où cela devient tendu…

\- Il passe énormément de temps chez Dumbledore et ce dernier ne veut rien nous dire sur lui.

\- Ni même sur Voldemort, ajouta Cassie, et si ce dernier est bien Tom Jedusor, alors ça veut dire qu'il le protège, en quelque sorte.

\- Attendez ! s'écria Lily. Vous êtes en train de dire qu'Harry serait peut-être Voldemort !?

\- Lily… Il parle fourchelangue, dit Migale, il a quitté Poudlard en même temps que pleins de Serpentard.

La jeune femme se tourna vers William et le fusilla du regard.

\- Tu ne le crois pas, n'est-ce pas ?! Tu n'es pas arrivé à cette conclusion !? Et toi, Severus ?!

Severus leva un regard meurtri vers Lily.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas là ?

Lily se leva d'un coup.

\- Est-ce que vous vous entendez !?

\- Lily, fit James d'une voix tremblante.

\- Non, James ! Ça suffit ! On est en train de dire n'importe quoi ! - elle se tourna vers Severus - Tu ne peux pas un seul instant croire qu'Harry est Voldemort ! Tu ne peux croire un seul instant qu'il commande à des hommes d'en tuer d'autres. Il est entré par effraction chez toi ! Il est venu te chercher, il était prêt à se battre contre ton père ! Quand James t'a attaqué, il était le premier à te défendre !

Severus baissa les yeux et Lily se tourna vers Remus.

\- Il a ramené Syracuse ! Un loup-garou ! Il a suivi Severus dans une expédition folle pour trouver un remède pour toi ! Il a fait en sorte que tu ne quittes pas Poudlard !

Elle darda un regard flamboyant sur James et Sirius.

\- Il vous a pardonné. Il est passé outre votre comportement lamentable et il a fait en sorte que je change d'avis sur vous, que Severus change d'avis ! Il a tout fait pour que les Serpentard et les Gryffondor cessent de se battre !

Elle se tourna vers William.

\- Il t'aimait !

William se sentit frappé en plein visage. Il se releva à son tour.

\- Qu'est ce qui l'empêchait de nous dire ce qui n'allait pas !? On l'aurait protégé de la même façon qu'on se protège les uns les autres !

\- Non, fit Severus doucement, on ne se protège pas. On se bat côte à côte et on observe les dégâts après la bataille. Quand il y a eu l'attaque du basilic, la première réaction d'Harry a été de nous enfermer. Il n'a pas demandé à ce qu'on se joigne à lui, il voulait nous protéger en nous gardant cachés. Harry a toujours fait les choses de son côté en nous impliquant le moins possible. C'est sa manière de faire…

Lily ravala ses larmes et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Oh, par Merlin, c'est exactement ce qu'il avait dit !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Venez ! Dit-elle.

Lily partit presque en courant et ils durent tous bondir pour la suivre dans l'immensité du manoir Potter. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle les mène vers une salle où se trouvait au milieu un vasque. C'était la seule chose qui remplissait cette pièce.

\- Comment tu savais qu'on avait une pensine ? demanda James.

\- Ta mère me l'a montrée pour me montrer des souvenirs… Où tu étais vraiment très mignon.

Même si la phrase était légère, le ton de Lily était lui plus que frustré. Elle sortit sa baguette et tapota sa tempe en fermant les yeux. Puis elle laissa son souvenir couler dans la vasque.

\- Regardez !

\- Lily…

\- Non, regardez ça. Harry me l'avait dit et je n'ai pas compris mais je comprends maintenant ! Je vous en supplie, regardez !

Ils se baissèrent tous et plongèrent la tête dans le récipient, de même que Lily.

 **OooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Revoir le visage d'Harry fut une épreuve pour tout le monde. Ils avaient vu des morts, ils avaient failli mourir mais voir leur ami, c'était comme voir un fantôme. Son silence et sa présence inexistante le mettaient au rang de mort.

Severus dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas courir sur l'émanation de la pensée de Lily et hurler sur Harry. Il n'était pas le seul à penser comme ça mais tous ne firent aucun geste et se contentèrent de revivre ce souvenir avec appréhension.

Voyant Lily s'avancer vers Harry. La voyant se faire stupéfixier. Puis les larmes dans les yeux d'Harry.

\- « Des fois, il y a des choses que nous sommes obligés de faire, malgré notre envie de vivre autrement. J'aurais aimé vivre autrement mais c'est impossible. Un jour, peut-être qu'on te parlera de moi et tu entendras sûrement des choses mauvaises… ». «…J'aimerais que tu te souviennes que je ne suis pas une horrible personne. J'aimerais que tu te souviennes, le moment venu, que ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour vous. Je l'ai fait pour toi. »

Quand Lily sortit de ses souvenirs, elle se sentait encore plus mal que lorsqu'elle avait vécu cette scène la première fois. Même avec du recul, la détresse d'Harry lui broyait le cœur.

\- D'accord, fit Cassie, d'accord…

Mais rien d'autre ne sortit de sa bouche. Il avait fermé les yeux et s'était adossé contre le mur.

\- Alors c'est un espion…

Tous se tournèrent vers William qui venait de prononcer ces mots.

\- C'est beaucoup plus sensé, non ? fit James.

\- Mais ça n'explique toujours pas sa faculté de parler aux serpents.

\- Ça n'explique pas non plus la jeunesse de Jedusor et pourquoi Dumbledore ne veut rien dire.

\- Il y a peut-être une raison à tout ça, dit Severus, peut-être qu'on pourrait juste se contenter de faire confiance au directeur de Poudlard.

William secoua doucement la tête. Voir les souvenirs de Lily avait été comme une révélation et il s'en voulait plus que tout d'avoir douté d'Harry mais laisser tout ça aux bons soins de Dumbledore ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Sa curiosité avait grimpé d'un cran et les nombreuses zones d'ombre dans la vie d'Harry le poussaient à essayer d'en savoir toujours plus.

\- Admettons qu'Harry soit un espion… Rien ne nous dit qu'il est encore en vie.

\- Remus !?

\- Soyons lucides : l'attaque lors du match de Quidditch a laissé Dumbledore perplexe. Comme s'il n'avait pas prévu ça. On savait qu'on devait se tenir sur nos gardes mais depuis la bataille avec les premiers ministres, le monde magique n'avait pas subi une aussi lourde attaque. Peut-être qu'Harry a des problèmes.

\- Je crois que ça ne sert plus vraiment à rien de s'occuper de ça maintenant. Même si on venait vers Dumbledore en disant que l'on sait qu'Harry est un espion, il ne nous dirait rien pour autant, fit Sirius.

\- Le mieux que l'on puisse faire est de découvrir qui est Tom Jedusor sans éveiller les soupçons de Dumbledore. Si le directeur ne dit rien sur ces derniers, ce ne doit pas être pour des raisons anodines.

\- J'ai compris, fit William, je vais me renseigner sur Jedusor. Je garderai ces informations uniquement pour nous jusqu'à ce qu'on ait des nouvelles d'Harry.

Tous acquiescèrent. William se dirigea vers Lily et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé, Lily. Merci…

Lily lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Il nous reviendra, William.

Elle, plus que tous les autres, semblait convaincue. William tourna la tête en direction de Severus. Le brun essuya vivement la larme qui coulait au coin de son œil.

\- Ramène-le.

 **OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

 **Avril 1979**

Même s'il avait un nom, même s'il avait une certitude, trouver des informations sur Tom Jedusor restait une épreuve. Trouver des traces de la famille Gaunt fut plus facile, parce que le dernier membre de cette famille maudite et dépravée se trouvait à Azkaban pour des meurtres qui n'étonnèrent pas William, les Jedusor étant en réalité des moldus. Il aurait du s'en douter et ça confirmait l'envie de Jedusor de vouloir garder son identité secrète. William aurait aimé faire éclater cette vérité au grand jour mais il avait du se ranger à l'avis de ses amis : si Dumbledore le savait et qu'il n'avait rien dit, c'est qu'il devait avoir une très bonne raison. Comme William n'avait aucun moyen de savoir la véritable mission d'Harry, il n'avait aucun réel intérêt à troubler le jeu dangereux auquel il jouait. Et pourtant, il aurait tout donné pour avoir ne serait qu'une infime idée de ce que vivait l'homme qu'il aimait.

Sa rencontre avec Morfin Gaunt, l'assassin de la famille Jedusor, ne lui apporta rien à propos de Voldemort. Rien non plus à propos de la famille Gaunt. L'homme enfermé n'avait eu de cesse de répéter que son père serait très en colère contre lui parce qu'il avait perdu la bague. William avait tenté de savoir de quoi il parlait exactement jusqu'à ce que les baragouinements de Morfin finissent par le fatiguer.

Non, William n'avait rien appris de la bouche de Morfin Gaunt. Mais il s'était permis un écart. Azkaban ne souffrait pas de la surveillance constante du Ministère. Non, pour y entrer en tant qu'auror, on leur conseillait juste de savoir maîtriser un patronus correct. Ce qui avait était plus difficile avait été de convaincre un supérieur de signer une décharge pour lui. Il n'avait pas eu le cran de la demander à Maugrey, il ne voulait pas qu'on lui pose de questions.

Pour ça, il était allé voir Alice Londubat.

\- Ce n'est pas très professionnel de garder des secrets pour tes supérieurs, lui avait-elle dit.

\- Vous savez que je me rends à Azkaban, vous savez qui je vais voir. Ça ne fait pas beaucoup de secrets.

\- Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

William n'avait rien répondu mais Alice avait signé avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Je signe ça uniquement parce que tu es intelligent et que tu dois savoir ce que tu fais. J'espère que je ne fais pas d'erreur.

\- Je l'espère aussi.

Seulement, le sort de légilimencie pratiqué sur Morfin lui avait juste laissé une impression étrange d'échec. Les souvenirs de l'homme étaient incomplets, dans un ordre qui n'avait rien de chronologique et William avait pu voir que les souvenirs liés au meurtre des Jedusor étaient couverts d'un voile qu'il n'était pas capable de traverser.

Il avait quitté Azkaban avec la certitude que si les souvenirs de Morfin Gaunt étaient examinés correctement, ils montreraient que l'homme était sûrement innocent. Mais William n'avait aucune envie de fouiller plus. Morfin n'était peut-être pas un assassin mais il était fou et il faisait moins de mal enfermé dans cette prison.

William Chester avait moins de cœur que Dumbledore à ce propos et il vivait très bien avec.

Aussi, il ne restait à William qu'une solution : revenir sur les lieux du meurtre. Les Gaunt et les Jedusor avaient vécu dans la même ville : Little Hangleton. Ça serait donc sa prochaine destination.

Mais des événements imprévus ne lui permirent pas de mettre les pieds dans cette ville.

 **OoooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooO**

Voldemort attendait avec une patience de chat que son invité fasse enfin un mouvement et il finit par le faire. Depuis l'attaque sur le terrain de Quidditch, Harry n'avait pas quitté le manoir des Jedusor. Il disparaissait la journée et Voldemort savait qu'il passait du temps au manoir Malfoy mais certaines journées, il ne les passait pas avec Lucius et encore mois avec Narcissa. Voldemort avait compris que d'une manière ou d'une autre, Harry avait fini par se rapprocher comme il le souhaitait de Regulus.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui liait le jeune homme et son homme à tout faire. Il voyait d'un œil mauvais leur rapprochement. Il avait espéré que l'envie d'Harry de n'être connu de personne le tiendrait éloigné de tout le monde mais Harry faisait tout pour garder un œil sur Regulus.

Lucius lui avait dit que le garçon passait de moins en moins de temps au manoir mais rentrait le plus souvent chez lui. Il ne faisait aucun doute que le Cavalier devait le rejoindre.

Il y avait mille manières de contraindre Harry à respecter sa parole. Il aurait pu faire enfermer Regulus et faire promettre au blond une fidélité à toute épreuve s'il voulait le voir libre. Mais Voldemort était bien conscient de la faiblesse dont il faisait preuve face à Harry. Il ne voulait pas que le blond le haïsse plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Il pouvait être complaisant avec Regulus mais il était aussi fatigué de voir le fils des Black tourner en rond sans savoir où aller.

Il était aussi fatigué de savoir qu'Harry passait du temps avec lui. Tout comme il l'était de ses allées et retours chez Lucius.

Voldemort replia la gazette du sorcier quand il entendit le son habituel de la cheminée accueillant un nouveau venu.

\- Où est-il ?!

\- Bonsoir, Harry. Je suis heureux de te voir.

\- Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi ! Où l'avez-vous amené !?

Harry le fusilla du regard et Voldemort sourit encore plus. Dans ces moments-là, il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir au blond de le détester. Il aimait cette rage dans ses yeux verts. Il aimait le voir garder les yeux fixés droit sur lui. Il aimait qu'Harry lui tienne tête. Parce que personne d'autre ne le faisait. Il aurait du s'en méfier comme de la peste. Il aurait même du le tuer lorsqu'il lui avait tourné le dos dans cette cabane.

Il en avait eu envie. Il s'était entendu dire que c'était beaucoup plus prudent. Au vu de la fascination de Lucius à son propos, Harry Adams était capable de lui causer beaucoup de problèmes. Mais il avait su dès l'instant où sa baguette s'était levée qu'aucun sort de mort sortant de sa bouche ne serait efficace sur le garçon.

Il était juste incapable de le tuer mais, ça, Harry ne le savait pas. Pourtant, il avait l'air de totalement s'en ficher.

Voldemort se leva et s'avança vers Harry qui recula immédiatement. Le Lord ne savait plus s'il devait détester ou aimer cette répulsion qu'il faisait naître dans le cœur d'Harry. Il aimait fasciner les gens. Il aimait être adulé, craint, respecté. Il aimait qu'on ait peur de lui... Mais Harry n'avait pas peur, il ne le craignait pas, il ne l'adulait pas. Harry restait avec lui pour des raisons qui dépassaient Voldemort et le mage comprenait peu à peu que c'était lui qui était fasciné.

Il avait d'abord haï cette impression étrange en possédant Harry de la plus cruelle des manières. Juste pour se prouver qu'il était au-dessus de ça. Qu'il état celui qui imposait son bon vouloir. Mais il avait fini par accepter que, d'une étrange manière, il n'avait aucune envie qu'Harry ne le fuit. Il était beaucoup trop doué, beaucoup trop utile et s'en faire un ennemi ne l'amusait plus.

\- Je ne suis plus aussi ravi de voir que certaines personnes ne savent plus où est leur place. Regulus est un peu perdu ces derniers temps et je remets en cause son utilité. Ça serait dommage qu'il ne me serve plus à grand-chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Voldemort fit un pas de plus en direction d'Harry.

\- Ne m'approchez pas ! Ne me touchez pas ! Vous savez pourquoi je vous obéis. Si vous lui avez fait le moindre mal, je…

\- Tu quoi, Harry ? Tu me tueras ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait dès le début et t'envoler avec Regulus ? Qu'est-ce qui te retient de le faire maintenant ?

Voldemort posa sa baguette et écarta les bras.

\- Où est-il ? siffla Harry sans se laisser impressionner.

Voldemort soupira.

\- Lucius est de plus en plus surveillé, de même que son père. Tu devrais aussi cesser de te rendre là-bas. Regulus a été déplacé dans la même cachette que Bellatrix et Rodolphus.

Le visage d'Harry devint livide et Voldemort haussa un sourcil.

\- Ah oui, j'avais oublié que tu ne sais pas où ils se trouvent.

Le sorcier s'avança un peu plus vers Harry et leva sa main vers le visage du blond puis caressa doucement sa joue.

\- Il est vivant, Harry. Il sera en sécurité _;_ après tout, Bellatrix est un membre de sa famille, elle prendra soin de lui. J'ai toute confiance en elle.

Harry repoussa sa main vivement mais Voldemort attrapa ses cheveux avec violence.

\- Tu vas devoir me croire sur parole aussi.

\- Je ne suis pas obligé de rester ici si vous ne respectez pas notre marché.

\- Regulus a choisi son destin, il savait dans quoi il s'engageait et il a choisi de suivre Bellatrix. Je lui donne plus de responsabilités de cette manière.

Harry savait que c'était un mensonge et il savait que Voldemort se doutait bien qu'il ne croyait pas les paroles qui sortaient de sa bouche.

\- Pourquoi me mentez-vous ? Vous n'avez pas besoin de le faire…

Voldemort fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu veux que je joue franc-jeu, alors ?

Harry ne répondit rien.

\- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, Regulus serait déjà six pieds sous terre. Je n'ai pas besoin de traîner des idiots sans importance. Je ne vois toujours pas ce que tu lui trouves, ce qui te lie à lui. Si tu avais été plus prudent, tu te serais contenter de le regarder de loin mais tu ne peux t'empêcher de le suivre à la trace. Oublie Regulus, Harry, il est une épine dans ton pied. Tu pourrais faire de grandes choses sans lui, avec moi.

\- Vous ne comprenez vraiment rien, fit Harry. Et même si je vous l'expliquais, vous ne comprendriez pas. Vous n'avez rien ici.

Harry pointa son index sur son cœur et Voldemort pinça les lèvres durement. Le blond releva un regard dur sur Voldemort.

\- Cessez de me mentir et je cesserai de le faire aussi.

Voldemort jaugea Harry puis il lâcha ses cheveux pour faire courir ses doigts sur la nuque du jeune homme.

\- En quoi Regulus est-il important ?

Harry ferma les yeux.

\- Il est… Comme mon frère. Ne lui faites pas de mal. Vous avez promis.

Voldemort resta silencieux un moment jusqu'à ce qu'Harry rouvre les yeux sur lui. Ses grands yeux verts.

\- Tu as parfaitement raison, Harry. Je ne comprends pas. Regulus restera en vie mais… Je t'interdis de le revoir. Jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et Voldemort en profita pour déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il appuya sa nuque pour presser son corps contre le sien.

Ce soir-là, Harry donna son corps sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il était sûr que Voldemort garderait Regulus en vie pour le garder lui. Et ses soupirs devaient sûrement être considérés comme un merci par Voldemort. La vérité, c'était que Voldemort lui volait une nouvelle bouffée d'air et l'obligeait à s'en remettre uniquement à lui. Les conséquences de la bataille de Quidditch l'avaient obligé à ne pas faire empirer la situation, à rester le plus près possible de Voldemort. A surveiller les faits et gestes de Regulus. Il s'attendait à tout moment à ce que Voldemort fasse appel à lui pour utiliser Kreattur. Harry se devait de rester présent. Parce que cette année était l'année de la mort de Regulus et s'il n'avait pas de date précise, il avait tout intérêt à les avoir tout les deux à l'œil.

.

.

A suivre

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Pfiou ça va commencer à devenir tortueux cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me ferait plaisir. Gros keour sur vous et à lundi prochain les agneaux !**


	64. Capture moi

Le chanteur du groupe Linkin Park est mort…et il s'appelait Chester, c'est un signe vous pensez ?

J'ai découvert Linkin Park en même temps que Gorillaz et Tryo franchement ça remonte dis donc, j'avais treize ans et je passais mes vacances dans le sud de la France à la montagne et c'était bien. J'avais encore des vacances à ce moment là XD.

Mais il n'empêche que…ça fout un coup.

Bref on oublie mes états d'âme et on passe aux reviews et au chapitre.

 **Ptitcoeurfragile** : Muahaha merci à toi !

 **Akerthy** : Arf j'espère que ce n'était pas trop grave pour ton truc à l'hosto. Mh ce que ressent Voldy ce n'est clairement pas de l'amour mais clairement de la possessivité et de la jalousie en effet. J'espère aussi que tu trouveras la suite aussi bonne que les chapitres d'avant. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture !

 **Angelyoru** : Il était temps qu'ils apprennent au moins quelque chose de positif sur Harry XD. Bon c'est pas gagné pour savoir qui il est mais ça avance. Oui soyons fier de William ce analyste de génie qui ne sait plus ou donner de la tête. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Gros koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Chapel Lucie** : La voici la suite, savoure là XD.

 **Papillon 16** : ça me touche beaucoup que tu apprécies William. Je suis toujours contente qu'il plaise. Il faut le comprendre si il doute, le pauvre n'a eut droit à aucun au revoir de la part d'Harry. Il s'est littéralement fait abandonner. Je ne crois pas qu'Harry pourra retrouver quelque chose de normal. Voldy est une belle enflure. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, merci pour ta lecture et ta review. Koeur sur toi !

 **Quetsche** : Huhu merci merci. Je ne vais pas te mentir,la lumière ce n'est pas pour tout de suite…snirf. Mais j'espère que tu continueras à apprécier cette histoire. Gros koeur sur toi.

 **LuluHawaiMalfoy** : Qu'est ce qu'on ferait sans la pensine dis donc XD. Je crois que ce n'est pas anodin si il n'y a que Lily qui ne perd pas espoir huhu. C'est vrai que Voldemort mériterait quelque paire de claques pour bien lui remettre les idées en place dis donc. Par contre la vengeance c'est pas du tout pour bientôt XD. J'espère que tu kifferas bien la suite, gros koeur sur toi et bonne lecture !

 **Lassa** : Je ne crois pas qu'Harry accepte le salaud dans son lit, je pense que Voldemort s'impose de lui-même. Mais c'est vrai, ce n'est pas rose du tout pour Harry. Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, koeur sur toi !

 **Guest** : Arrh pour me détendre XD. J'ai bêtement repris la lecture des fics d''Artoung déjà et ça m'a plus remué le ventre qu'autre chose.

 **Ocechan** : Hahaha merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu continueras à l'aimer toujours, toujours. Gros koeur sur toi.

 **Serpenta** : Hello ! Ouai moi aussi je trouve le temps longs mais c'est pour mieux écrire la suite et olalala, si tu savais ou moi j'en suis haha, bon je n'en dis pas plus. Hahah Lily à encore ses neurones XD. D'un autre coté elle est la seule à avoir vu Harry partir, du coup elle sait qu'il ne peut pas mentir (elle le sent au fond d'elle). Je crois que tu as parfaitement bien cerné le problème d'Harry avec Voldemort et ça me fait vachement plaisir ! Tout comme je suis contente que William continue à te plaire ! Du coup on est deux à faire chauffer les touches de notre PC XD. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Luffynette** : Merci !

 **Aserpentis** : Ouah chapeau : Quel exploit, maintenant le rythme sera plus lent tu pourras cligner un peu XD.

 **Sora94** : Bonsoir à toi ! En même temps quelle idée de dévoiler à tout le monde qu'il parle fourchelangue XD, je crois qu'Harry ne se doutait même pas qu'on pourrait le prendre pour Voldemort. Même si Lily ne sait pas qu'Harry est son fils, elle ne l'abandonne pas pour autant. Tu as plus que raison concernant Voldemort et l'emprise qu'il commencera à avoir sur Harry. Ce n'est pas bon pour lui. Dumbledore n'a juste pas jugé utile d'aller fouillé du coté des Gaunt vue qu'il a toute ses informations de la bouche d'Harry. Du coup il n'a pas besoin de savoir que les souvenirs du mec sont faux, vue qu'il le sait. Et si Dumbledore le fait sortir d'Azkaban ça mettra peut-être la puce à l'oreille de Voldemort et du coup il comprendra que des gens savent qui il est. Le but ce n'est pas d'éveiller les soupçons de Voldy, Dumbledore et Harry sont dans une phase ou ils doivent juste laisser le temps avancer comme il devrait. Vualà, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite petite fée. Gros koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Yume resonnance** : Faire confiance à Bellatrix c'est vraiment une idée digne de Voldemort XD. Haha bon il faut bien qu'Harry serve à quelque chose et ce quelque chose c'est crier contre Voldemort. Ouerf, ils savent et ils sont vachement bien avancée. Merci pour tes encouragements, ta lecture et ta review. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, koeur sur toi !

 **Guest** : C'est toute une palette de sentiment que tu nous fais, gardes en pour ce chapitre aussi alors XD. Voldemort est juste un gosse capricieux qui veut pas qu'on touche à ses jouets ! Merci pour ta lecture ! Et tes compliments. J'espère que ce chapitre ne fera pas exception à la règle ! Gros koeur sur toi !

 **TeZuKa j** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que vous apprécierez toujours autant la suite !

 **V.M. Desgrec et Lela des mers** : ça serait pas plutôt les auteurs les enfants du dieu de l'imprévisibilité XD. Arf vous voulez me rajouter du travail c'est ça ? Alors je donne des informations…au compte goutte. Je ne suis pas sadique, juste patiente. Je vous embrasse aussi et ne vous en faites je suis comme vous, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit en Angleterre. Je suis dans ma jalousie.

 **Lyn42** : Hahaha voilà ce qu'il se passe quand on s'éloigne un peu de l'histoire mais du coup du avais sept chapitre pour toi toute seule XD. Je te rassure Harry fais encore des choses contre sa volonté et ça ne fera qu'empirer (je sais pas si ça rassure vraiment XD). Pour ce qui est de Lucius…ça me semblait illogique dans faire un gentil dans l'immédiat. Il est censé être le bras droit de Voldemort, l'homme qui maltraité son elfe et qui à tenté de tuer Ginny et Harry, il n'est pas foncièrement bon de base. Mais leur amitié s'effiloche aussi à cause de la guerre. Je suis hyper contente que tu apprécies William. Ça me touche énormément. Mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais l'enlever il me semble XD. Ah pour ça il va falloir lire la suite qui j'espère continuera à te plaire. Gros koeur sur toi et merci pour ta lecture et ta review.

 **Millon** :HELLO ! Haha Roméo et Juliette et du coup Regulus serait Mercutio ? Haha William qui trouve un seul mangemort XD. Mais pour un aspirant auror c'est du bon travail en effet. Lily ne peut pas abandonner Harry c'est sa MOMAN huhu. Mais c'est pas passé loin. Ouah alors si tu aimes les petits bonds dans le passé qui rappel à quel point Harry était cool tu vas peut-être aimer les bonds dans le futur alors XD. Donc globalement si on suit ta logique tout le monde est dans le caca ? C'est un peu le principe je l'avoue haha. Mais j'avoue que Regulus ne va pas vivre les meilleurs moments de sa vie. Tu as raison on se rapproche des dates fatidiques mais il reste encore beaucoup de chose à dire. Vraiment beaucoup ! J'espère sincèrement que la suite te plairas, merci pour ta lecture et tes mots et ton enthousiasme ça me fais du bien ! Gros koeur sur toi.

Voilà, voilà. Encore un gros merci à **Titou Douh** qui est le phénix des hôtes de ces bois et à qui on ne vole aucun fromage.

Bonne lecture les agneaux.

.

 **CAPTURE MOI**

« I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact  
That everyone can see these scars  
I am what I want you to want, what I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you  
To just believe this is real  
So I, let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got »

« Je suis un peu de solitude et un peu d'indifférence.

Plein de lamentation mais je ne peux pas nier le fait

Que tout le monde peut voir ces cicatrices.

Je suis ce que je veux que tu veuilles, ce que je veux que tu ressentes

Mais c'est comme si, peu importe ce que je fais, je ne peux pas te convaincre

De croire que c'est réel.

Alors je te regarde me tourner le dos, comme tu le fais toujours.

Ne pas me regarder et prétendre que je ne suis pas.

Mais je serais là, parce que tu es tout ce que j'ai. »

Faint. Linkin park.

.

.

Nolan Septimus Corgan naquit le premier mai mille neuf-cents soixante dix-neuf à l'hôpital de l'East Surrey, un hôpital moldu. Sous le regard aimant de son père et fut accueilli avec autant de joie que Louve avant lui de la part de tous les amis de ses parents.

Ce fut un moment d'intense bonheur dans la vie de Lily et James. Un intense bonheur pour Septimus et sa femme. Et Cassie et Rebecca en pleurèrent de joie.

Ils avaient tous pris soin de venir séparés. Jamais en groupe. L'hôpital dans lequel Pétunia avait accouché avait subi des sorts de protection, des aurors surveillaient l'endroit et tout avait été fait pour que la jeune femme sorte rapidement de l'hôpital avec son fils et son mari.

Mais malgré tous leurs efforts, le temps fit son chemin.

L'hôpital fut attaqué à quatre heures du matin. Pétunia et Nolan dormaient dans la même chambre et à leurs cotés, Philomène Corgan veillait sur sa bru et son petit fils avec un sourire tendre aux lèvres, alors que Septimus, Cassie et Laialus étaient descendus chercher de quoi manger.

Philomène ne sut jamais qui l'avait tuée. Elle mourut frappée de l'éclair vert, ses yeux posés sur le petit fils qu'elle ne tiendrait jamais dans ses bras.

Derrière elle se tenait Rabastan Lestrange, sans masque, et Fenrir Greyback.

Ce ne fut pas les cris de Pétunia qui affolèrent l'hôpital mais les pleurs de Nolan. Les aurors en charge de la protection de la famille Corgan réussirent à repousser les deux intrus de la chambre de Pétunia, mais la panique qui s'insinua ne réussit pas à empêcher le groupe de mangemorts d'arriver à ses fins.

Quand William, Maugrey et le reste des aurors arrivèrent sur place, Laialus, Septimus et Cassie Corgan avaient disparu, laissant une épouse décédée et une jeune maman terrorisée.

 **OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Regulus Black avait su dès l'instant où Voldemort était venu le voir que sa vie ne serait plus une partie de plaisir. Non pas qu'elle l'était encore mais il avait pu retrouver un second souffle en la présence du Cavalier.

Le souhait du Lord lui avait juste rappelé que sa vie à lui ne lui appartenait plus vraiment et que le cauchemar dans lequel il se trouvait avait l'air de ne jamais vouloir se terminer.

Il n'avait jamais porté Bellatrix Lestrange dans son cœur et même si le même sang parcourait leurs veines, il ne s'était jamais senti proche d'elle. Regulus avait de meilleurs souvenirs d'Andromeda et estimait beaucoup plus Narcissa. Malheureusement, l'une avait subi le même sort que Sirius et l'autre était d'une nature plus réservée et n'avait d'yeux que pour Lucius.

Mais Regulus aurait tout donné pour rester chez les Malfoy plutôt que de suivre les Lestrange.

Et cette envie s'avérait plus intense après l'acte qu'il venait de commettre.

Bellatrix avait été claire sur ses intentions : Regulus restait avec eux mais il devrait se montrer utile pour le Lord. Et cette utilité avait consisté à attaquer un hôpital moldu.

C'était à mille lieux des véritables revendications de Regulus. A mille lieux du « bien » qu'il souhaitait pour les sorciers. Il n'était pas un tueur, il n'avait aucune envie de l'être. Mais fuir n'était pas une option.

Pourtant, quand il avait vu le corps de cette femme sans vie écroulé au sol, il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de fuir. Elle n'avait même pas pu se défendre, ni même se protéger.

Ils l'avaient tuée de sang-froid et il avait assisté à la scène sans faire quoi que ce soit.

A présent, il voyait Bellatrix tourner autour de son butin avec un sourire féroce sur le visage. Dans le salon miteux qui leur servait de cachette, se trouvaient : Rodolphus, Rabastan, Fenrir, Barty Croupton Junior et Jugson.

Au milieu d'eux à même le sol, Cassie, Septimus et Laialus étaient attachés.

\- La pleine lune est dans quatre jours, fit Fenrir, c'est le temps qu'on devrait leur laisser.

\- Le Maître souhaite qu'on les garde en vie pour faire ployer le Ministère à titre d'exemple, grogna Croupton.

\- On peut les garder en vie mais rien ne nous empêche de rire un peu ! s'amusa Rabastan.

Bellatrix tourna autour de leurs prisonniers presque en sautillant.

\- L'enlèvement et la séquestration de membres du Ministère est passible d'un enfermement à Azkaban à vie, fit Septimus d'une voix calme et maîtrisée.

\- Oh, j'en tremble de peur, répondit Rabastan.

\- Mmh, Azkaban. Quel nom charmant pour une destination de vacances, n'es-ce pas ? ajouta son frère.

Derrière, Fenrir ricana.

\- Bien, fit Bellatrix, enferme ces deux là mais lui, elle pointa du doigt Laialus, il vient avec moi.

Septimus pâlit immédiatement. Fenrir et Rabastan les firent se lever brutalement pendant que Rodolphus traînait Laialus au sol.

\- NE LE TOUCHEZ PAS ! NE TOUCHEZ PAS MON FILS !

\- Ton fils, rigola Rodolphus, cette espèce d'erreur de la nature, incapable de magie… Tu aurais mieux fait de le jeter dès la naissance.

\- Père, gémit Laialus, ne faites rien…

Mais Septimus ne l'écouta pas. Il poussa violemment Rabastan de l'épaule. Ce dernier percuta le mur et il fut sur le point de se jeter sur Rodolphus avant de s'écrouler au sol dans un cri de pure douleur.

Barty Junior venait de lui lancer un _endoloris_ et Regulus se plaqua contre le mur pour détourner son regard de la forme qui se tordait au sol. Rodolphus traîna encore plus méchamment le jeune homme vers une autre pièce.

\- Non… Non…, gémit Septimus.

Mais Rabastan le frappa au visage et les traîna, lui et son autre fils, dans la cave de l'insalubre maison. Un étrange silence s'abattit dans la pièce. Barty s'écroula dans un des fauteuils du salon et Fenrir en fit de même. Puis des cris commencèrent à se faire entendre. Rabastan remonta et se tourna vers Regulus qui était toujours prostré contre le mur. Il s'approcha de lui et attrapa le col du garçon.

\- Je t'ai dit que tu ne paierais rien pour attendre ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un Black qu'il faut te prendre pour le roi !

Regulus donna un coup d'épaule pour se dégager et fusilla l'homme du regard.

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles !

\- Du peu d'efforts que tu as fais pour nous aider !

\- Vous aviez l'air de très bien vous débrouiller sans moi, fit Regulus rageusement.

Rabastan sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Regulus. Cette dispute lui avait fait oublier les cris qui sortaient de l'autre pièce mais ils se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir quand Bellatrix sortit de la petite pièce.

\- Baisse ta baguette Rabastan, siffla-t-elle.

\- Ce gosse mérite une correction, il ne nous sert strictement à rien.

Bellatrix s'approcha de lui et fit baisser la baguette de son beau-frère. Puis elle se tourna vers Regulus et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Le jeune bougea les pupilles pour les fixer sur les mains ensanglantées de sa cousine.

\- Le Maître t'a confié à nous pour que tu te souviennes pourquoi tu le sers. Regulus, tu n'as pas l'intention d'être une honte comme ton frère, n'est-ce pas ?

Regulus se mordit la lèvre et secoua doucement la tête.

\- Bien, parce que si tu ne veux pas que ta place soit la même que celle des traîtres à leurs sangs, tu vas nous prouver que tu es encore digne des Black. Que notre famille vaut réellement quelque chose à tes yeux. EUX - elle pointa du doigt la trappe de la cave avec rage - ils sont nos ennemis. Ils sont une honte pour le monde sorcier. Ils ne croient en rien qui puisse sauvegarder notre monde. Tu as l'air d'oublier pourquoi on se bat.

Elle attrapa le bras de Regulus et il sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau, pourtant il était plus dégoûté par le sang sur ses mains que par la douleur. Elle le tira avec force vers la pièce où elle avait traîné Laialus. Le garçon était allongé au sol, le bras en sang, sur lequel quelque chose avait été gravé dans sa chair.

Regulus put y lire le mot « cracmol » et gémit piteusement.

\- C'est ça qui nous pend au nez, dit elle en le secouant, c'est ce que l'on deviendra ! Les sorciers finiront par disparaître à cause des gens comme eux. Donc, Regulus, tu vas me faire le plaisir de montrer à qui va ta fidélité parce que sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta peau ! Maintenant, descends-le !

Elle lâcha Regulus qui réprima un violent frisson. Il se pencha vers Laialus qui le regardait effrayé. Le brun se retint de vomir. C'était ça qu'ils inspiraient chez les gens... C'était la peur, le dégoût aussi sûrement… Et la haine. Regulus se détestait plus que tout à ce moment là.

Il leva sa baguette pour traîner le corps de l'aîné des Corgan et descendit dans la cave où il tenta de l'y déposer sans aggraver son cas. Septimus et Cassie, encore évanouis, avaient été accrochés à des chaînes au mur. Le membre du Magenmagot leva un regard féroce vers lui.

\- Vous paierez ! Vous paierez pour ce que vous avez fait à mon fils ! Je vous le jure ! Vous finirez vos jours en prison et rien ne m'empêchera de tout faire pour que souffriez plus que lui !

Regulus se contenta d'attacher Laialus sans lever les yeux vers l'homme. Il imaginait avec horreur le moment ou on lui annoncerait que sa femme avait été tuée et qu'il avait été là, sans rien faire. Il remonta les escaliers de la trappe comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Dans le salon, ils avaient déjà tous oublié qu'ils avaient des prisonniers. Ils riaient aux éclats, se remémorant comment les moldus avaient commencé à s'enfuir autour d'eux.

Regulus s'éloigna de la pièce et se dirigea comme un fantôme vers la salle de bain. Il ferma la porte à clés et se précipita sur les toilettes. Il s'écroula au sol et vomit. Bientôt, la bile de son estomac se mélangea à ses larmes et sa salive.

\- Harry, Harry, pleurnicha-t-il, Harry… Sirius… Sirius, je suis tellement désolé… Sirius.

 **OooooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

William abattit son poing contre le mur avec une force inouïe. Lily sursauta mais ne fit aucun commentaire. James avait réagi sensiblement de la même façon en apprenant cette histoire.

La jeune femme se contenta de resserrer son étreinte contre Pétunia.

Nolan, qui s'était époumoné presque toute la nuit, avait fini par s'endormir, sûrement épuisé. Depuis l'enlèvement de Laialus, l'état de Pétunia était alarmant mais Lily n'avait pas permis que la jeune femme reste à l'hôpital. Elle l'avait amenée chez les Potter et à présent, l'attente devenait plus qu'angoissante.

\- William, fit James.

\- QUEL GENRE DE MONSTRE PEUT FAIRE CA !?

Il tapa une nouvelle fois dans le mur avant d'enfouir son visage entre ses mains. Plus loin, dans un fauteuil, Rebecca pleurait doucement et Migale tentait vainement de la consoler.

\- Le genre qui finira par croupir à Azkaban, dit sombrement Severus. Et si ce n'est pas leur destin, alors je suppose que la mort est la meilleure option pour eux.

Remus le regarda, choqué.

\- Ils ont tué Philomène de sang-froid.

Un sanglot plus bruyant encore s'échappa des lèvres de Rebecca.

\- Oh, fit Pétunia, il faut… Il faut… Que Laialus rentre à la maison. Il a pris deux jours de congé et s'il ne retourne pas au travail… Il perdra son poste. Il est important, là où il travaille.

\- Tunie, fit Lily misérablement.

Pétunia secoua doucement la tête. Migale se détacha de Rebecca et jeta un coup d'œil à Remus pour qu'il prenne sa place. L'homme ne se fit pas prier et prit son amie dans ses bras.

L'ancienne Poufsouffle se dirigea vers William et posa une main sur son épaule. Le brun se tourna vers elle et elle sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux. Elle n'avait jamais vu William pleurer. Elle l'avait vu en colère, désabusé, triste et moqueur mais jamais elle n'avait vu de larmes dans ses yeux et pourtant, à présent, il était à deux doigts de fondre.

\- Il faut que nous allions chez les Corgan. J'ai besoin de leurs affaires pour les trouver. William…

\- Allons-y alors, maintenant !

Migale se tourna vers Pétunia et se baissa pour être devant elle.

\- Pétunia… J'ai besoin de quelque chose. Quelque chose appartenant à votre mari, un objet précieux.

Pétunia leva ses yeux bleus délavés vers elle.

\- En quoi cela va aider, siffla-t-elle.

\- Je pourrais peut-être le retrouver.

\- Vous n'avez pas été capable de le protéger et vous pensez le retrouver !?

Elle laissa échapper un rire moqueur mais personne n'osa la contredirepas même William. Elle fouilla cependant dans sa poche et en sortit une clé qu'elle déposa dans la main de Migale.

\- Il y a une petite boite dans notre chambre sous notre lit. C'est sa boite à souvenirs. Prenez tout ce que vous voulez. Brûlez-les s'il le faut, faites vos trucs magiques. Mais ramenez le père de mon fils. Ramenez-le moi… Vivant.

Ses yeux brillaient d'une colère sourde. Migale serra la clé dans sa main et se leva. William emboîta son pas.

\- Attendez, fit Rebecca, je viens avec vous !

\- Tu n'y penses pas sérieusement ! dit Sirius.

\- Évidemment que si ! Toute une famille vient de se faire enlever et je vais laisser seulement deux d'entre nous partir à la pêche aux indices ? Si nous avions été plusieurs, ce soir-là, on aurait pu les protéger !

\- Ou on aurait pu se faire tuer, dit James. Combien d'auror sont morts, ce soir-là ?

\- Je ne resterai pas enfermée ici à attendre ! Je ne peux pas rester ici en sachant que l'homme que j'aime est sur le point de se faire tuer probablement de la pire des façons ! Je ne suis pas faible, je suis une sorcière et s'il le faut, je me battrais pour deux !

En disant ces mots, elle se tourna vers Pétunia.

\- Rebecca, tu…

\- Ça suffit, coupa William, le temps qu'on perd à savoir qui vient ou non ne m'amuse pas du tout. Elle veut venir, elle vient. Tous les aurors sous le commandement de Maugrey sont en train de ratisser toute l'Angleterre, nous ne serons jamais assez nombreux.

\- Dans ce cas, je viens aussi, dit James. Rebecca et moi irons chez Septimus et vous n'aurez qu'a aller chez Pétunia.

Sirius et Severus se levèrent et se regardèrent un bref instant.

\- Je vais suivre William, dit Severus.

Sirius fit un signe de tête avant de se mettre près de James.

\- Allons-y, alors. Au moindre souci, appelez.

Les six amis désignés quittèrent le manoir des Potter sans se souhaiter prudence. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça.

 **OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

William, Severus et Migale sortirent de chez les Corgan avec en main une petite boite.

\- J'espère sincèrement que ça va vraiment nous servir, grogna William.

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux, souffla Migale.

\- Essaie de faire mieux que ça, dit-il sèchement.

-William ! s'exclama Severus furieux.

Mais William le fusilla du regard.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de te comporter de cette façon, reprit Severus.

\- Si, au contraire, c'est parfaitement le moment ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de voir ceux que j'aime disparaître ! Je suis fatigué ! Je veux juste qu'on le retrouve…. Qu'on les retrouve tous… Severus.

Le visage de Severus pâlit considérablement. Il n'avait jamais vu William aussi désespéré. C'était lui qui restait de marbre le plus souvent, c'était lui qui avait une solution. C'était lui qui réfléchissait vite.

\- Ça n'aurait pas du arriver…

Severus s'approcha de William et tendit la main vers lui.

\- On va le retrouver. On retrouvera Cassie, on retrouvera Laialus et leur père, et on retrouvera Harry.

Severus enlaça William et le brun s'accrocha à lui avec la force du désespoir. Migale regarda la scène, le cœur serré. Elle n'en voulait pas à William. Sa colère était normale, sa tristesse l'était aussi. Après tout, c'était la guerre.

\- Oh, quel spectacle touchant, lança une voix dans la nuit.

William et Severus se séparèrent brusquement. Appuyé contre le mur du jardin se trouvait un homme imposant, ses yeux jaunes luisant dans la nuit. Il étira ses lèvres sur des canines protubérantes.

\- Je vois que tu as flairé de la chair fraîche, Fenrir, tonna une autre voix.

\- Lestrange ! fit William.

\- Je vois que ma notoriété me précède. Je suis ravi de te rencontrer, Chester. Tu nous causes beaucoup de soucis mais on va régler cette histoire ce soir.

Severus s'était instinctivement mis devant Migale.

\- Quelle déception, fit encore une silhouette qui se découpa dans l'ombre d'une ruelle, tu aurais pu avoir une place de choix auprès du Maître. De même que toi, Severus.

\- C'est pathétique, répondit le brun, vous en êtes à l'aduler comme les moutons suivent un berger qui les mène à l'abattoir.

\- La ferme, Rogue. Je vais me faire un plaisir d'écraser ton petit air suffisant.

Avant même qu'il puisse ajouter un mot, Severus avait sorti sa baguette et lancé un sort en direction de Rabastan qui le repoussa presque sans effort. Migale, elle, s'était attaquée à Fenrir qui était incapable de faire disparaître son sourire.

\- Ohoh ! J'ai entendu que tu t'étais amourachée d'un petit loup, ma biche !

Migale pinça les lèvres et jeta un sort de flammes qui frappa de plein fouet le visage de Fenrir, le faisant cesser de rire.

\- Ferme-la, sale sac à puces, cria-t-elle.

\- Ma jolie, tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça.

Fenrir bondit en direction de Migale, faisant fi des sorts qu'elle lançaient. De l'autre coté, Severus et William se battaient contre les deux frères, tentant de prendre le moins de coups possible.

Le loup-garou esquiva une fois de plus un des sorts de Migale et elle le vit se jeter sur lui. William, qui venait de projeter Rodolphus contre un mur, courut vers elle et lança un sort à Fenrir. Ce dernier l'encaissa sans broncher, ignorant les coupures ensanglantées qui s'étaient formées sur son visage.

\- Morts, vous êtes tous morts, grogna Fenrir. EXPELLIARMUS !

La baguette de William se détacha de sa main alors qu'il poussait Migale sur le côté. Fenrir se jeta comme un tigre sur l'auror et sa main fendit l'air.

L'éclair de douleur qui traversa le visage de William ne fut en rien comparable avec toutes les attaques qu'il avait déjà reçues. Sa vue fut brouillée par un liquide rouge et opaque et il tangua dangereusement. De très loin, il entendit Migale hurler son nom.

De très loin.

Il papillonna doucement des yeux, essayant de chasser la couleur rouge. Il pouvait voir la main de Fenrir se détacher de nouveau pour lui asséner un autre coup.

Mais ça n'arriva jamais.

En quelques secondes, Fenrir avait disparu de son champ de vision troublé. Il tâtonna dans le vide quand une main s'agrippa à lui et un sort d'une douce chaleur enveloppa son visage. Migale se tenait à ses cotés _;_ elle avait sa baguette dans sa main et la sienne pointée vers Rodolphus qui s'était relevé et aidait son frère à en faire de même.

William tourna son regard vers Severus qui avait la joue tailladée mais gardait sa baguette levée.

\- Il est venu…, souffla Migale.

William tenta de reprendre contenance quand il vit enfin ce qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Un énorme loup, de la taille d'un lion probablement, avait enfoncé ses crocs dans le cou de Fenrir. Les yeux affolés du loup-garou bougeaient dans tous les sens et quand il ouvrit la bouche, seul un gargouillis s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire !? hurla Rodolphus.

Mais son frère était trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit. Ils entendirent distinctement le bruit d'un os se broyant et ce fut amplement suffisant pour les faire fuir. Les deux frères abandonnèrent Fenrir Greyback sans même se retourner.

 **OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Severus Rogue était en plein cauchemar. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Parce que sinon, il ne serait pas en train de voir le garçon que lui et Harry avaient sauvé sous sa forme de loup tenir férocement le cou d'un homme sans broncher.

Il regarda tout autour de lui, attendant, espérant voir Harry apparaître et dire à Syracuse qu'il était un vilain chien qui ne devait pas mordre n'importe quoi. Mais personne d'autre ne vint dans cette rue. Personne n'apparut pour dire à Syracuse de lâcher ça.

Il n'eut pas besoin qu'on le lui dise. Il le fit de lui-même : Syracuse ouvrit sa mâchoire et laissa tomber Fenrir au sol, baignant dans une marre de son propre sang. Puis l'animal s'avança, les oreilles penchées en arrière en signe de soumission et en gémissant légèrement vers Severus. Il couina doucement quand le brun fit un pas en arrière.

\- Syracuse... souffla Severus.

\- J'ai senti votre odeur, fit Syracuse de sa voix grondante.

Il parlait gravement et pourtant, il avait le ton d'un enfant pris sur le fait.

\- Je vous ai sentis et j'ai senti le danger. Alors je suis venu. Je devais rester dans l'ombre. Je suis désolé.

Severus courut vers lui et enlaça le cou de l'animal sans même se soucier du sang.

\- Où étais-tu !? Où est Harry ?!

\- Où est Harry ? répéta William.

Lui et Migale s'étaient rapprochés. Même si Syracuse avait vécu dans la forêt interdite, pour William, c'était sa première vraie rencontre avec le loup-garou. Il se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui.

\- Où est-il ?!

\- Je ne sais pas, fit Syracuse, je suis son odeur mais je la perds. Je ne peux pas l'approcher. Alors je veille, fit-il piteusement.

\- Est-il vivant ? demanda Migale avec affolement.

Syracuse ne répondit rien. Il s'approcha de Migale et se mit à lui lécher le visage. La jeune femme fut incapable de le repousser.

\- Tu sens comme Remus ! Il me manque !

\- Alors viens avec nous, dit-elle. Rentre avec nous, Syracuse. Aide nous à retrouver Harry !

Syracuse se tourna vers Severus, qui n'avait pas dit un mot.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu parles ?

\- Harry m'a aidé, maintenant je peux parler plus longtemps.

\- Longtemps comment ? demanda William. Est-ce que tu l'as vu, dernièrement ?!

On entendait clairement la panique dans sa voix. Syracuse baissa la tête.

\- Je ne le sens plus.

Il se redressa complètement et s'écarta des trois sorciers avant de retourner vers Fenrir qui avait posé ses mains autour de son cou.

\- Je ne devais pas sortir. Je dois faire des choses.

Il posa une patte sur le torse de Fenrir.

\- C'est l'homme qui m'a mordu. Je le sais. Je peux le prendre. Ou je peux le laisser.

Severus regarda William avec l'air le plus effrayé qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

\- Syracuse, bredouilla-t-il.

Migale se redressa et essuya le sang de son visage avec un air déterminé.

\- J'aimerais que tu le fasses, dit-elle, j'aimerais que tu lui broies les os. J'aimerais que tu le tues.

Elle renifla et se tourna vers William mais ce dernier ne semblait pas prêt de la contredire. Son visage venait d'être couvert par un coup de griffe et on y voyait clairement les plaies avec la chair à vif.

\- Mais, reprit-elle, sa place est en prison. Pour tous les crimes qu'il a commis. Laisse-le, Syracuse !

Le loup retira sa patte. Il les observa encore un moment puis bondit en arrière pour disparaître. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que Severus sortit de sa torpeur. Il se releva brusquement et courut dans la direction où était parti l'animal.

\- SYRACUSE !

Il hurla à s'en faire mal à la gorge. Il hurla encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Migale le prenne dans ses bras et lui dise d'arrêter.

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça, pleura t-il, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on l'a sauvé…

 **OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Severus grogna mais Lily garda fermement son menton entre ses doigts.

-Tu n'as pas un sort, plutôt ?

\- Arrête de râler. Voilà, il n'y a plus rien.

Elle passa une main sur sa joue où se trouvait quelques minutes avant une énorme balafre. Derrière elle, James tournait en rond.

Dès qu'ils étaient revenus, elle s'était précipitée sur William, qui avait le visage en sang. Ce dernier leur avait alors fait un résumé du piège dans lequel ils étaient tombés. James, Sirius et Rebecca avaient eux aussi été attaqués mais des auror étaient en poste sur le domaine des Corgan et ils avaient été largement aidés.

\- Ils ne protègent pas la maison de ma sœur mais celle des Corgan, si.

\- C'est un membre du Ministère et pour le Ministère, Septimus est bien plus important.

Lily avait ravalé son venin mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Elle laissa William continuer son récit.

Ils avaient appelé et attendu Maugrey pour qu'ils emmènent Fenrir Greyback. Mais le loup-garou devait être conduit à Sainte-Mangouste parce que les aurors étaient presque sûrs qu'il ne passerait pas la nuit. Maugrey avait voulu traîner William à l'hôpital mais ce dernier avait refusé.

\- Nous avons vu Syracuse.

\- QUOI ?!

Ils avaient tous regardé Migale avec les yeux ronds.

\- C'est lui qui a sauvé William. C'est lui qui a attaqué Fenrir.

Elle posa un regard empli de tristesse sur Remus qui avait baissé les yeux.

\- Est-ce qu'il…

\- Il ne sait rien. Il a perdu la trace d'Harry et il a été incapable de nous dire quand, fit William d'un ton sombre.

\- Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec vous ? demanda Remus.

\- Il dit qu'il a des choses à faire…

De nouveau, le silence fut roi parmi eux. Jusqu'à ce que Sirius le rompe.

\- Si Harry est un espion, alors… Doit-on continuer à le chercher ?

\- Syracuse a dit qu'il avait perdu sa trace !

\- Et après ? Ça veut tout et rien dire à la fois. Peut-être qu'Harry poursuit une mission où Syracuse serait une gêne, reprit Sirius.

\- Qu'es-tu en train d'insinuer, au juste ? fit William sombrement.

\- Je dis juste qu'on ferait mieux de se concentrer sur ce qu'on a sous les yeux. Tu as trouvé le nom de Jedusor, bien. Alors partons à la recherche de Jedusor. Il semble laisser plus d'indices qu'Harry.

Severus écarquilla les yeux pour regarder Sirius avec horreur.

\- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis…

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

\- Si, je le pense.

\- On ne va pas s'arrêter de chercher Harry, fit Lily choquée, on vient de supposer qu'il était un espion et il est seul !

\- Sirius a raison.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers William qui avait croisé ses doigts sous son menton. Les traces de griffures du loup-garou dessinaient trois balafres bien nettes sur son beau visage mais il semblait ne pas s'en soucier plus que ça.

\- Si Harry est bien un espion… Nous ne ferons que le gêner. Je suppose que s'il n'a rien dit, c'est bien pour ça.

\- Mais ça aurait été plus facile de nous le dire, non ?!

\- Et si l'un de nous se faisait capturer… Vous pensez que Cassie va juste servir de défouloir ?

Migale posa ses mains sur sa bouche.

\- Ils vont lire dans son esprit.

\- Si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Et c'est bien mieux qu'il ne sache rien sur Harry. C'est bien mieux qu'aucun de nous ne sache rien sur Harry. Sirius a raison. Nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre de nous occuper de lui. Le sort de plein d'autres personnes est en jeu. Ça me tue de dire ça mais… Il y a des gens qui n'ont pas choisi de disparaître, il y a des gens qui sont en danger et si nous perdons notre temps à chercher quelqu'un qui ne veut pas être trouvé, alors nous ne servons à rien.

Lily hoqueta et secoua doucement la tête. William avait sorti ces mots de la même façon qu'il aurait pu retirer des dizaines d'aiguilles plantées dans sa langue.

Chercher Harry était sa raison d'être. Il était devenu auror pour ça, il se battait pour ça. Mais son meilleur ami venait de se faire enlever et il comprenait qu'Harry ne pouvait plus être sa véritable priorité et l'avouer était un déchirement.

\- Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda Remus.

\- On fait ce pour quoi on s'est engagés dans l'Ordre, dit amèrement James. On capture des mangemorts et on tente de mettre fin à cette guerre.

\- Et si on ne peut rien trouver de concret sur Jedusor, je m'appliquerais à trouver de quoi me mettre sous la dent avec le reste de son groupe de pacotille.

\- Comme ce fameux Cavalier, par exemple, fit Migale.

\- Par exemple, oui…

Lily se leva brusquement.

\- Je vais voir comment va ma sœur...

William et James la regardèrent quitter la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous mais personne ne fit rien pour l'arrêter.

\- Je pense, dit James, que le mieux c'est que vous restiez tous ici. Je vais –il se massa les tempes et poussa un long soupir- demander à un elfe de vous préparer des lits.

Migale s'empara des objets qu'elle avait ramenés de leurs expéditions et Remus la suivit en tenant Louve dans ses bras. Rebecca leur emboîta le pas, la tête baissée et le regard dans le vide.

\- Je pense que je vais me mettre à chercher maintenant.

\- Merci, fit William la voix brisée par la fatigue.

Il finit par se lever à son tour et se dirigea comme un fantôme en dehors du salon des Potter. Severus observa Sirius du coin de l'œil et décida lui aussi de trouver une chambre sans dire un mot.

Il ne restait plus que James et Sirius. L'aîné des Black quitta son fauteuil pour s'asseoir près de James, qui avait gardé la tête baissé et les doigts sur son front.

\- James, fit-il doucement.

\- Les parents de Lily demandent toujours comment il va. Elle n'a pas eu le cœur de leur dire qu'il avait disparu du jour au lendemain. Les miens aussi, quand ils sont à peu près lucides.

Sirius passa une main dans le dos de James.

\- Si une seule personne, continua t-il, peut laisser un trou comme ça juste en disparaissant, alors qu'est ce que ça sera si l'un d'entre nous… Meurt ?

\- Ça n'arrivera pas.

James leva un regard meurtri vers Sirius.

\- Mes parents vont mourir Sirius…

Sirius essuya ses yeux qui commençaient à s'emplir de larmes. Il se mordit la lèvre avec tellement de force que le goût du sang se propagea dans sa bouche.

\- Nos parents vont mourir, sanglota James. Ils ont attrapé la dragoncelle et les médicomages disent qu'ils sont trop âgés pour y survivre…

Sirius enlaça James et le jeune Potter posa sa tête contre sa poitrine. Ils pleurèrent tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sirius pleurait parce que c'était inévitable. Il pleurait parce que James, l'homme qu'il considérait comme son propre frère, son meilleur ami, celui pour qui il pourrait mourir, était en train de pleurer contre lui. Il pleurait parce qu'il n'y avait pas que la guerre pour lui enlever ceux qu'il aimait le plus.

Il serra James avec plus de force, essuyant son visage humide contre ses cheveux. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sut exactement quand la fatigue les emporta. Mais quand Lily revint dès les premières lueurs de l'aube, elle les trouva enlacés l'un contre l'autre comme deux enfants qui, trop épuisés pour bouger, s'étaient laissés choir sur le canapé.

Elle se remémora le premier souvenir qu'Euphémia lui avait montré : celui de James et Sirius, âgés de douze ans, dormant presque de la même façon la première nuit où Sirius avait fui ses parents. Et son cœur se serra de chagrin.

 **OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Cassie ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Ce n'était pas l'envie de se réveiller qui le faisait bouger mais le son des voix qui lui parvenaient de loin.

Il ferma de nouveau les yeux et essaya d'écouter ce qui se disait au-dessus de lui. Malgré la douleur qui vrillait son corps, malgré la peur et le chagrin. Il inspira ce qu'il pouvait d'air et tourna son corps endolori pour se retrouver allongé sur le dos.

La chaîne qui tenait ses poignets lui griffait la peau et il était sûr qu'elle était à vif et en sang. Il retint le sanglot douloureux qui voulait traverser sa gorge et essaya de toute son âme de se concentrer sur les cris.

Parce que ce qui se jouait au-dessus de lui n'était pas une simple discussion : c'était une dispute.

.

.

A suivre

 **Ouah c'était intense et ça le sera encore plus. Laissez-moi un ptit mot pour me dire si ça vous a plu ou même déçu, je prends tout. A lundi prochain les agneaux !**


	65. Un seul mot

Bonjour comment vous portez-vous durant ces merveilleux mois de vacances. En ce qui me concerne…je suis épuisée.

Mais pas assez épuisée pour poster un petit chapitre. J'espère que vous serez attentif et qu'il vous plaira autant que le chapitre précédent.

Mais maintenant les reviews !

 **Pticoeurfragile** : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

 **Akerthy** : Ha j'espère que c'était pas trop grave alors. Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi, plus besoin d'attendre X). Koeur sur toi.

 **Angelyoru** : C'est sûr que c'était pas le chapitre le plus joyeux de là à savoir si ça va s'améliorer je n'en sais rien du tout enfin si je le sais mais je garde encore un peu de mystère je peux ? J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Papillon16** : Merci beaucoup, ça n'a pas était joyeux pour Linkin Park (c'est un peu toute mon enfance qui prend un coup dis donc). Qui va sauver qui ? Et bien tout ça c'est dans le chapitre qui suit donc je te laisse savourer cette suite tranquillement. Erhoui, Syracuse fait largement le poid contre Fenrir du coup c'est chouette ça (je ne porte pas trop Fenrir dans mon cœur en vérité). C'est vrai que c'est un peu horrible pour Lily et ses parents mais elle n'allait pas rajouter ça aux problèmes qu'ils avaient tous. Concernant William…je crois qu'il n'a pas finis d'en baver. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, merci pour tes compliments. Gros koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Chapel Lucie** : Ahem bien se finir. Il va falloir être plus précise XD. J'espère que cette suite t'éclairera un peu. Koeur sur toi !

 **Sora94** : Hello Darling ! Ha il fallait que ça arrive. Les Corgan étaient un peu trop dans la ligne de mire des mangemorts. Vroui Syracuse petit loup sauveur du monde, qui a bien grandis soit dit-en passant. Et effectivement ils n'ont plus trop le loisir de se concentrer sur Harry. Merci beaucoup pour tes mots doux et tes encouragements, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Gros koeur sur toi ma belle.

 **Pow** : Hahah c'est important les pseudo, surtout que je suis pas la plus douée pour retrouver les gens. Haha je voyais mal Pétunia pleurer comme une perdue, elle à toujours su rester inflexible la plupart du temps. Mais je crois que c'est le genre de femme qui s'épanouit dans le même sens que son environnement donc si elle est entouré d'amour et qu'elle est avec un homme parfait ça peut être une vraie crème. Oui William en prend plein la figure (haha) mais non il ne deviendra pas un loup-garou, il aimera juste sa viande un peu plus saignante. J'avoue que même moi j'étais pas bien quand j'ai écris la scène entre James et Sirius. Je regrette un peu de ne pas avoir écrit plus de passage sur eux mais…c'est l'histoire d'Harry. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Gros koeur sur toi et bonne lecture miss.

 **Ocechan** : Merci beaucoup !

 **LuluHawaiiMalfoy** : Non, non William ne sera pas un loup-garou il sera juste comme Bill. C'est vrai qu'il est pas très jouasse comme chapitre et je ne garantis pas que celui-ci soit moins pire malheureusement. Et Cassie en prend pour son grade en effet…Haha je suis contente que tu ais retenue que Laialus devait avoir une autre fille. Ça me touche beaucoup. J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite. Gros koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Neko-Kirei** : C'est vrai c'est triste, j'en suis désolée. J'espère que tu arriveras à continuer à lire. Koeur sur toi.

 **Alycia Panther** : Ouirf, je suis navrée. Mais il faut un peu de drama pour apprécier les bons moments non ? J'espère que tu aimeras la suite tout de même. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **xxxQueenxxx** : C'est vrai que Regulus à besoin de se réveiller un peu mais je crois que ça ne pas tarder, je pense que c'est plus qu'il ne peut en supporter. J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite. Bonne lecture !

 **Tourmaline** : J'adore ton pseudo ! Tout d'abord bienvenue à toi et merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Koeur sur toi !

 **Quetsche** : J'essaie de varier les scènes difficiles et ici ce sont aussi des scènes difficiles. C'est vrai que c'est pas les meilleurs moments mais c'est vraiment nécessaire. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite toute de même. Koeur sur toi !

 **Mlle Mystre** : Yess ! On va pouvoir parler dis donc !

 **Serpenta** : Hello ! Ouaip coup dur pour Chester et aahh d'accord je ne ferais plus de blague de ce genre huhu. Et d'accord je n'offrirais pas plus de cicatrice à William XD (je n'en ferais pas un autre Maugrey). Je suis ravie de savoir que le dernier chapitre t'a fait ressentir autant de chose. Je sais que ça devient un peu dur et que l'angts est présent mais je sais pas pourquoi en ce qui me concerne ça me plait bien. Je relis chaque chapitre avant de le poster et j'avoue avoir aussi l'estomac qui se noue des fois et du coup ça me fait plaisir de savoir que j'arrive à communiquer ce que je veux communiquer dans cette histoire. Concernant Syracuse, haha il a une mission précise mais mmh on dirait qu'il a décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. C'est pas le bon moment ni pour Regulus ni pour William ils sont tous les deux au bout du rouleau XD. Je crois surtout que Severus ne sait plus quoi faire, il s'est un peu ramollis le bougre. Et si je pouvais je vous servirais cette histoire toute terminée sur un plateau. C'est aussi frustrant de se dire qu'on a toute les clés en mains et qu'on aimerait tout faire partager d'un coup mais vous n'auriez pas toute l'intrigue. Juste des morceaux. Je suis hyper heureuse que tu apprécies chaques personnages. Ça me touche comme pas possible si tu savais. Merci pour le temps que tu as pris à développer ce que tu ressens sur ce chapitre, je suis grave émue. J'espère sincèrement que la suite te plaira encore plus. Gros, gros koeur sur toi et bonne lecture miss'.

 **Yume resonnance** : C'est vrai j'avais même pas remarqué qu'Harry n'était pas dans ce chapitre en vrai XD. Mais bon ça n'a pas eu l'air de gêné grand monde. Merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Koeur sur toi !

 **Utopie666** : Hello ! Haha merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. En effet comme si il n'y avait qu'Hermione qui avait le droit d'utiliser le retourneur de temps. Harry n'est pas idiot (XD). Donc selon toi tout le monde va mourir, ma foi c'est une façon particulière de voir les choses mais au moins si certains survivent tu ne seras pas déçu. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, koeur sur toi et bonne lecture !

 **Shadow-Lulu** : Hahah ! Cassie le perso discret qu'on se met à aimer sans vraiment savoir pourquoi XD. Je suis quand même vachement contente que tu soutiennes le Wilry, et je le soutiens d'une certaine manière dans mon cœur mais ça devient relativement compliqué comme relation longue distance huhu. Mais je ne vais pas appuyer là ou ça fait mal, je vais continuer à t'inciter à lire avec un « on sait jamais » parce que je suis vraiment méchante comme personne. Au moins nous sommes d'accord sur un point…Du moment qu'il ne finit pas avec Ginny. J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite. Koeur sur toi !

 **Maline** : Merci beaucoup. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

 **Millon** : Chic parce qu'il va y avoir un super bon dans le temps mais je te laisse découvrir ça en toute tranquilité. Haha les dates, ces petites notes importantes sur l'avancée de l'histoire. Mhh Regulus, le pauvre Regulus qui n'est pas dans une situation de toute beauté. Mais je crois qu'il en a assez vu maintenant. Toute tes supers questions ont des réponses dans ce chapitre. En attendant de savoir ce que tu en penses je te souhaite de merveilleuse vacance ! Amuse toi bien et gros koeur sur toi !

Voilà ! Merci encore et toujours à **Titou Douh** qui ne faillit pas. Jamais.

Sur ce bonne lecture les agneaux !

.

 **UN SEUL MOT**

« Tell me why are we so blind to see  
That the ones we hurt are you and me »

Gangsta's paradise. Coolio

.

.

.

Regulus évita de justesse le vase jeté par sa cousine. Ce dernier alla finir sa vie et sa course contre le mur en bois et s'éclata.

\- VOUS AVEZ FUI !

Rodolphus et Rabastan ne firent même pas semblant d'avoir l'air inquiet.

\- Il n'était pas question que je devienne une horreur comme Fenrir.

\- Rien ne vous disait que c'était un loup-garou ! glapit-elle.

\- Je sais encore les reconnaître quand j'en vois et c'était clairement un loup-garou, fit Rabastan d'une voix ennuyée.

\- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que cet échec signifie ?

\- Il ne signifie rien du tout. On a les Corgan et dès que le Lord aura fouillé leurs têtes, on saura exactement où se cache toute leur petite bande.

En entendant ces mots, Regulus se sentit mourir à l'intérieur. Il avait parfaitement compris ce que cela signifiait.

\- D'ailleurs, pourquoi attendre le Lord ? dit Rodolphus.

Il se plaça au-dessus de la trappe de la cave et agita sa baguette. Des bruits étouffés et des gémissements se firent entendre jusqu'à ce que les corps des trois hommes apparaissent pour retrouver leur place sur le sol sale et miteux du vieux salon.

Bellatrix appuya son talon contre l'épaule de Septimus.

\- Vous allez nous dire tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur votre petite bande de fouineurs, dit-elle de son ton acide.

Septimus leva ses yeux vers elle mais les nombreux endoloris qu'il avait reçus n'étaient toujours pas venus à bout de sa combativité.

Regulus remarqua alors que Cassie Corgan le regardait lui. Ce n'était plus un secret à présent et si Cassie s'en sortait, il irait dire à son frère que le petit Regulus avait participé à la torture de sa famille.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Regulus attendait le bon moment pour agir et il n'avait eu aucune fenêtre pour le moment. Pourtant, il eut du mal à soutenir le regard du garçon et détourna les yeux.

\- Je n'ai strictement rien à vous dire.

\- Il continue de jouer les malins, Bella. Tuons le cracmol, il ne sert strictement à rien.

\- Non, fit Cassie, tuez-moi si vous voulez mais ne touchez pas à mon frère !

Bellatrix le regarda comme s'il n'était qu'une tâche de boue sur sa robe et reporta son attention sur Septimus.

\- Bien. Dans tous les cas, l'un de vous va mourir ce soir.

Elle se tourna vers Regulus et fit un immense sourire.

\- Et c'est mon cher cousin qui choisira qui.

Bellatrix s'avança vers lui et le tira par le bras.

\- Choisis-en un, Regulus. Et si tu ne le tues pas, amoche-le un peu. Fais-lui cracher le morceau, qu'il nous dise où se cache ton frère. Tu n'as pas oublié qu'il est de mèche avec ces traîtres à leur sang.

Regulus aspira profondément et fronça les sourcils. Il se força avec intensité à ne pas trembler sous les doigts de sa cousine.

\- Non, je n'ai pas oublié.

\- Alors, choisis vite et lance un endoloris. Je veux qu'il paie pour ce qui est arrivé à Fenrir.

Regulus regarda chacun des membres de la famille Corgan un à un. Cassie avait les yeux toujours levés et le suppliait en silence. Septimus fixait Bellatrix, le visage dur, et l'autre garçon…Était évanoui. Le sang séché maculait sa chemise et Regulus percevait avec mal le mouvement régulier de son torse.

Il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Il savait avec certitude qu'aucun impardonnable ne sortirait de sa bouche. Il se pencha vers Septimus.

\- Vous feriez mieux de dire ce que vous savez. Tout ce que vous réussissez à faire, c'est nous faire perdre du temps. Tôt ou tard, avec ou sans vous, le Maître trouvera vos amis.

\- C'est ton frère, gémit Cassie à côté.

Regulus le toisa méchamment du regard.

\- Non.

Non, ce n'était plus son frère. Il ne méritait pas d'être le frère de Sirius Black. Il ne méritait pas ce titre parce qu'il n'agissait pas comme un frère devait le faire.

\- Je vais me faire un plaisir de vous faire perdre votre temps, dit Septimus d'une voix faible.

\- Mauvaise réponse, fit Regulus.

Il pointa sa baguette sur le garçon évanoui qui avait déjà subi plus de tortures que les deux autres.

\- Diffindo.

Les hurlements de Septimus et Cassie lui vrillèrent les tympans. Il avait attaqué l'autre fils et c'était ceux éveillés qui criaient de douleur. C'était un cauchemar et toute sa vie, il entendrait ce son. Il le savait : ça serait sa punition.

Les coupures ciselèrent le corps de l'aîné. Plus de sang encore imbiba sa chemise, plus de sang encore coula contre le sol. Regulus observa avec horreur ce qu'il venait de faire. Il voulut tout effacer mais une intense brûlure se fit ressentir contre son poignet.

\- Il nous appelle, fit Bellatrix.

\- On ne peut pas tous y aller.

\- Je reste, fit Regulus en maîtrisant parfaitement sa voix.

D'un geste sûr, il rouvrit la trappe de la cave et fit basculer d'un sort les corps des trois hommes.

\- Je reste aussi fit Rabastan. Essayez de faire venir le Lord pour qu'on se débarrasse d'eux une bonne fois pour toute.

Bellatrix s'approcha de Regulus et serra ses épaules entre ses mains.

\- C'était un bon début mais tu feras beaucoup mieux la prochaine fois.

Regulus savait parfaitement ce que signifiait beaucoup mieux mais il n'eut pas le loisir d'en discuter plus que ça. Bellatrix et Rodolphus se dirigeaient déjà vers la cheminée sans un regard de plus pour lui. Quand ils furent partis, Rabastan l'ignora avec superbe et se retira dans une des chambres. Regulus resta alors planté au milieu du salon, laissant la panique et le dégoût le submerger complètement. Il se mit à trembler de tous ses membres et ses jambes furent incapables de le soutenir plus longtemps.

Il n'avait qu'une envie : sortir de cet endroit et courir loin, très loin sans jamais se retourner. Il voulait partir, disparaître, ne plus exister aux yeux de personne.

Il se laissa quelques secondes de répit, serrant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, essayant de retrouver son calme, de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal. Mais plus il essayait, plus il avait l'impression de suffoquer. Il était sûr qu'il allait mourir ici. S'étouffer sans même le vouloir vraiment.

Mais un bruit le sortit de sa crise de panique.

\- Il va mourir !

Regulus posa son oreille contre le sol.

\- Je vous en supplie, il va mourir ! On vous dira tout ce que vous voudrez savoir !

Regulus se tourna vivement vers la porte où se trouvait Rabastan. Il s'empara de sa baguette et lança un _silencio._

La voix de Cassie Corgan ne fut plus qu'un souvenir. Il se redressa et monta les marches en direction de la salle de bain. Dans des gestes maladroits, il chercha des fioles de soin qu'il glissa dans la poche de sa robe. Puis silencieusement, il redescendit.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Rabastan et toqua. Une fois, puis deux. Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il fit marche arrière et se tourna vers la trappe de la cave qu'il essaya d'ouvrir le plus discrètement possible et quand ce fut fait, il descendit les marches rapidement.

Il trouva Cassie serrant son frère contre lui en pleurant et Septimus avait rampé vers les marches.

\- On vous dira tout, gémit-il, on vous dira tout, ne laissez pas mon fils…

Regulus s'avança vivement vers l'autre garçon et se mit à déchirer la chemise. Les plaies étaient béantes et Regulus retint difficilement un haut le cœur. Il poussa Cassie un peu durement mais le brun tenta de se raccrocher à son frère.

\- Il n'a rien fait de mal ! Il n'a rien fait, ne le tuez pas… Il a une femme et un fils qui vient de naître !

\- Je sais, fit Regulus sèchement. Je ne pourrais pas le soigner si tu restes collé à lui.

Cassie ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Regulus jeta un regard vers les escaliers, tendant l'oreille au moindre son. Quand il fut certain de ne rien craindre, il déboucha une des fioles volées.

\- Qu'est ce que vous lui faites !? fit Septimus. Ne le touchez pas !

\- Taisez-vous, sinon il va vous entendre. Pitié, taisez-vous !

Cassie s'éloigna de son frère et Regulus versa une rasade de la potion sur les plaies qui se fermèrent presque aussitôt.

\- Ils vont le voir, fit-il d'une voix blanche, ils vont le voir que tu l'as soigné…

\- Pas si je vous sors d'ici avant. Vos baguettes sont dans la chambre qu'occupe Rabastan en ce moment.

Regulus détacha les poignets de Cassie, Septimus et Laialus. Mais quand le père fut libre, il se jeta sur Regulus et le cogna contre le mur. La tête du Black frappa contre la pierre froide, le sonnant légèrement.

\- Je devrais te tuer maintenant, siffla t-il, je devrais le faire !

\- Père, non !

Mais Regulus ne fit aucun geste pour le repousser. A la place, il se contenta d'un petit sourire.

\- Et je le mériterais amplement…

Cassie se rua sur son père pour le faire lâcher prise.

\- C'est le frère de Sirius ! Il le cherche !

Cassie se tourna vers Regulus.

\- Ton frère te cherche !

Les yeux du cadet des Black s'écarquillèrent.

\- Il me cherche… Vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr ! Tu es son frère !

Regulus se mordit la lèvre avec violence puis toute la pression accumulé sembla s'éloigner de lui d'un coup. Il sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Puis, comme un enfant, il porta ses poings à son visage et se mit à pleurer et renifler bruyamment. Septimus en fut si choqué qu'il le lâcha immédiatement.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous est passé par la tête !? dit-il avec horreur.

\- Je sais pas, pleurnicha Regulus, je sais pas du tout… Je suis désolé…

Il s'essuya le visage.

\- Il faut que vous sortiez d'ici… Attendez mon signal…

Regulus, les larmes aux yeux, remonta les escaliers comme un mort qui montait à l'échafaud. Il n'y avait que le visage de Sirius qui tournait et retournait dans sa tête. Mais au moment où il sortit de la cave, Bellatrix et Rodolphus réapparurent.

\- Il faut qu'on les amène là-bas et…

Regulus retint son souffle en voyant sa cousine et son mari. Les deux étaient réapparus mais n'avaient pas tourné la tête vers lui. Ils étaient sur le point de le faire quand une énorme explosion retentit. Regulus profita de ce moment pour s'extraire de la cave et rabaisser la trappe sans la fermer.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire !? cria Rabastan qui sortit de la chambre.

Mais personne n'eut le temps de répondre, parce qu'une deuxième explosion venait de retentir.

\- Ils brisent les défenses ! cria Bellatrix.

\- Impossible, c'est impossible, comment ont-ils fait pour nous retrouver !?

Regulus avança rapidement vers une des fenêtres recouvertes de papier. Il en déchira un pan et vit avec effarement de nombreuses personnes jeter des sorts sur les protections.

\- Elles ne tiendront pas…

\- Appelle le Lord ! ordonna Rodolphus. Appelle-le et tuons ces chiens !

Une détonation de plus coupa court aux élucubrations des mangemorts. La puissance d'un sort destructeur venait de souffler le verre des vitres. Regulus se retrouva projeté en arrière. Il eut juste le temps de voir Bellatrix poser sa baguette sur sa marque. Les rayons du soleil avait pénétré la mansarde immonde et il crut un instant que c'étaient les flashs des sorts qui mettraient fin à ses jours.

 **OoooooooooooOooooooooooO**

 **Quelques heures plus tôt**

\- Tu as brûlé tous les objets et tu n'as rien trouvé !?

\- Leurs protections doivent être extrêmement puissantes... Même si le pendule offert par Syracuse est d'une aide inestimable, ce n'est pas suffisant si la magie utilisée est plus que puissante ! s'époumona Migale.

Tous la regardaient avec désespoir.

\- Alors on a aucun moyen de les retrouver, gémit Rebecca.

\- Il y en a un, fit sombrement Remus.

Migale se tourna vivement vers lui.

\- Non !

\- De quoi parle-t-il ? dit Lily. Quel moyen ?!

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne l'ai jamais fait et rien ne dit que ça marchera !

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même : tu as un objet puissant entre tes mains et tu es une divinatrice douée.

\- Mais ce que tu demandes, c'est de la folie ! paniqua Migale.

\- J'aimerais bien que vous nous fassiez part de votre brillante idée parce qu'au cas où vous ne l'auriez toujours pas compris, il y a des vies en jeux, s'énerva William.

\- Je parle de divination par le sang, dit Remus.

\- De quoi ?! Mais c'est interdit !

Lily se tourna vers James.

\- Comment est-ce que ça fonctionne ?!

\- C'est pourtant clair : il faut du sang.

\- Et bien je peux donner le mien - elle pivota vers Migale et tendit son bras - je peux donner le mien, on peut tous le faire !

Migale secoua doucement la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas n'importe quel sang, Lily. Il me faut celui de Cassie, ou de Laialus, ou d'un membre de sa famille… Et nous n'avons aucun membre de…

\- Vous avez mon fils.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la femme qui se tenait droite près de la porte. Pétunia avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon serré, ses traits étaient tirés et son teint blafard la faisaient ressembler à un fantôme.

\- Tunie…

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de l'égorger comme un cochon, si ?

Migale ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et secoua vivement la tête.

\- Une goutte suffit…

\- Et ça marchera ? Elle s'avança. Avec ça, vous pourriez le trouver ?!

\- Je… C'est plus fiable que n'importe quel autre sort.

\- Alors faites-le !

Lily attrapa le bras de sa sœur.

\- Tunie !

\- Non ! C'est comme une prise de sang ! Tu sais faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu fais des études pour ! Ramène-moi mon mari, Lily ! Tu me l'as présenté, tu m'as ouvert ce monde ! Ne me prends pas ça, je t'en supplie !

\- D'accord, dit-elle résignée.

\- Attends, dit James en attrapant la main de Lily.

Il se tourna vers Migale.

\- Tu sais pourquoi la divination par le sang est interdite. Si en plus tu es une divinatrice de talent, tu sais ce qui peut arriver !

Migale fronça légèrement les sourcils puis poussa un long soupir.

\- Je sais exactement ce qui peut arriver mais Remus a raison : si même les auror échouent avec des méthodes légales, il faut user d'autres choses.

James regarda tout le monde dans la pièce, essayant de chercher quelqu'un qui empêcherait Migale de le faire, mais personne n'éleva la voix, encore moins William qui aurait du savoir que c'était de la folie.

Ce fut Migale qui parla alors.

\- Mais si par malheur je vois quelque chose… Il n'est pas question de le modifier…, elle braqua son regard sur William, même si c'était le pire scénario, je ne vous dirai rien.

\- D'accord, fit William en serrant les lèvres.

James entraîna Lily et Pétunia dans la chambre où dormaient Nolan et Louve.

\- James, quel est le problème avec la divination par le sang ? Si elle peut le retrouver, pourquoi n'en a-t-on pas parlé avant ?

James s'arrêta et se tourna vers les deux sœurs.

\- Parce que c'est de la magie ancienne. Le sang est une protection et en même temps une arme puissante. On peut tout faire avec le sang ou les os c'est le principe de la nécromancie, c'est bien pour ça qu'on ne joue pas avec ce genre de magie.

\- Mais elle le trouvera, non ?!

James émit un bruit de gorge étrange comme un rire éteint.

\- Oh oui, elle le trouvera... Et elle sera peut-être même capable de voir pire que ça.

\- Que verra-t-elle ? demanda Lily, paniquée.

\- L'avenir…

 **OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Lily s'était exécutée avec dextérité. Elle avait tiré une petite fiole de sang de Nolan qui s'était contenté de chouiner puis avait confié le précieux liquide à Migale.

Cette dernière avait étalé sur le sol l'immense carte du Royaume-Uni ainsi que celle de l'Irlande. Elle avait fait amener son hibou et l'avait posé prés d'elle. La jeune femme avait découvert ses bras, s'était positionnée en direction du Nord et avait posé sa baguette sur la carte.

Autour d'elle, tout le groupe avait fait de l'espace sans quitter la pièce pour autant.

Migale déboucha la fiole et plongea le pendule à l'intérieur, le baignant dans le liquide carmin avant de le ressortir et de le tenir à bout de bras au dessus de la carte. Quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent sur le parchemin mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle ferma les yeux et fit doucement tourner le pendentif en saphir.

\- _Augurium Sanguis._

Tout le monde entendit le hululement du hibou mais seule Migale en perçut le son autant à sa droite qu'à a sa gauche, comme si deux oiseaux avaient sifflé. Elle frissonna mais garda résolument la main tendue avant d'ouvrir de nouveau les yeux.

Les gouttes de sang quittèrent le pendule comme si elles étaient animées de leur propre vie. Elles firent une tâche sur la carte avant de glisser comme un serpent vers la baguette de Migale. Elle ne se concentra pas sur ça mais sur le pendule qui s'était mis à tourner plus rapidement... Avant de frapper nettement le nom d'une ville.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- Oh, fit-elle.

\- Quoi !? C'est là-bas ?! C'est là qu'ils sont !?

\- Oui, dit-elle, je le sens.

\- Alors qu'est ce qu'on attend ?!

\- Je préviens Maugrey ! s'écria William.

Tout le monde se mit à s'agiter, pressé de partir sans se soucier de Migale, encore immobile au sol. Elle écarta doucement la chaîne du pendule mais le pendentif restait collé sur la carte, signe qu'il avait définitivement trouvé le lieu où étaient tenus prisonniers ses amis.

Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était le sang qui avait disparu et qui s'était rué sur sa baguette.

\- Migale, fit Remus en lui touchant le dos.

Elle tourna un regard affolé vers lui.

\- Peut-être qu'il n'y aura rien.

Mais même lui n'était pas convaincu. D'un geste lent, elle amena ses doigts contre sa baguette et une vive douleur se propagea dans tout son bras.

 **OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Aucun de ceux présents ce jour là n'aurait du être destiné à voir ce qui allait suivre. James Potter avait entendu parler de la divination par le sang parce que sa famille était une famille de sang-pur à laquelle, fut un temps, beaucoup s'en remettaient pour se lancer dans des affaires. Son père avait consulté un orithomans pour savoir si ses idées lui apporteraient la fortune et il ne s'était pas trompé. Mais certaines choses étaient taboues.

Comme lire l'avenir.

Il y avait ce défaut dans ce genre de vision et de prédiction qui menait ceux qui étaient témoins de leur futur à tenter de changer leur destin. Qu'il soit plaisant ou non, ils tentaient de le faire et si les choses changeaient, c'était toujours en pire. Du moins, c'était les rumeurs qui couraient.

C'était une des raisons principales pour laquelle le Ministère gardait farouchement les prophéties au département des mystères et qu'il faisait en sorte de ne pas les ébruiter. Que Voldemort et Harry se retrouvent à connaître la prophétie qui les liait était déjà une erreur.

Bien des années plus tard, quelqu'un questionnera Louve Lupin sur le bien fondé des prophéties et celle-ci leur répondra qu'elles ne prennent un sens que si les personnes concernées les écoutent et tentent quelque chose pour empêcher leur destin de s'accomplir. Cela amenait inéluctablement à l'accomplissement de ce destin.

Voldemort, en tentant de tuer ceux qui devraient plus tard mettre fin à ses jours comme l'avait dit Dumbledore, avait mis en route le destin qui causerait sa perte ou celle d'Harry.

Si Migale n'avait pas connu Harry Adams, elle n'aurait jamais eu la chance de confier son tarot aux centaures, elle n'aurait jamais été réellement encouragée dans cette voix. Elle n'aurait pas fait l'acquisition d'un pendule lui permettant de retrouver qui elle désirait. Elle n'aurait jamais connu Remus Lupin, elle n'aurait jamais vécu cette guerre.

Migale aurait quitté l'Angleterre et serait allée vivre en Chine, sans jamais remettre les pieds sur sa terre natale... Mais Harry Adams avait brisé toutes les règles et Migale vécut la scène la plus troublante de toute sa vie : Un flot d'images dansa dans son esprit. Elle essaya de s'accrocher aux sons qu'elle entendait, aux visages qu'elle croisait. Aux scènes qui défilaient sans s'arrêter.

Celle de James embrassant un enfant qui riait aux éclats. Celle d'un serpent qui dormait sur des oreillers, lové contre un chat au pelage roux. Celle de Sirius Black, plus vieux dans une tenue formelle, ressemblant étrangement à celle d'un professeur. Celle d'une petite fille aux cheveux blonds se disputant avec un petit garçon aux cheveux auburn. Celle de Rebecca sur le Chemin de Traverse, léchant une glace en pointant du doigt les Trois balais.

Puis tout ralentit et elle se trouva projetée dans un endroit qu'elle connaissait parfaitement bien.

Poudlard.

L'image était floue et les couleurs étaient vives, mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était dans la grande salle. Elle voyait la foule d'élèves se presser vers les tables. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains qui étaient celles d'un garçon et sur l'écharpe aux couleurs de Poufsouffle qu'elle portait. Puis un autre son, étouffé, venant de loin.

\- Nolan !

Elle se tourna vers la personne qui avait crié son nom. Une jeune fille au sourire intense traversait la foule, avançant d'un pas déterminé vers lui. Elle avait de long cheveux noirs et lisses et de grands yeux bleus.

 _Ses yeux._

Elle desserra son écharpe rouge et or et son sourire se fit encore plus éclatant. C'était un sourire que Migale connaissait bien. Elle le voyait tous les matins quand elle se levait et qu'elle regardait celui qu'elle aimait.

\- Je cherche, dit-elle d'une voix étouffé par la vision, le voilà !

Nolan se tourna et Migale fut obligée de suivre son mouvement pour se tourner vers la personne que sa fille cherchait. Parce que c'était sa fille, elle n'en doutait pas une seconde.

Puis elle vit sa main toucher l'épaule d'un jeune homme. Il ne portait rien qui disait qu'il était un élève de Poudlard. Mais dès qu'il se tourna, Migale n'eut aucun doute sur qui il était.

Des cheveux noirs ébouriffés, de grands yeux verts, une peau de miel et un sourire un peu énigmatique.

Oh, comme il était jeune...

\- Harry, fit Nolan, tu manges à notre table ?

 _Tu manges, Harry… Tu manges._

 _Harry…_

 _Harry !_

Tout se brouilla à ce moment-là et Migale faillit en hurler de douleur. Elle aurait voulu rester là-bas. Elle avait ressenti ce que ressentirait Nolan, elle avait senti sa sérénité, elle avait senti son sourire et sa joie. Elle avait vu sa fille. Elle avait vu le fils de James et Lily...

Elle avait vu des temps meilleurs.

\- MIGALE !

Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Remus la tenait fermement par les épaules et sa poigne lui faisait vraiment mal. Mais la peur qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux fit fuir toutes ses plaintes.

\- Oh, Remus, pleura t-elle.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?!

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et le serra avec force. Remus enlaça la jeune femme.

\- J'ai vu, dit-elle dans un souffle.

\- Ne le dis pas ! Ne le dis pas !

\- Si, il faut que tu le saches !

Remus s'écarta de la mère de sa fille. Elle avait un sourire éclatant. Elle porta ses mains sur ses joues en signe d'émotion.

\- Elle était magnifique ! Notre fille était magnifique. Elle te ressemblait, sauf les cheveux.

Remus resta interdit, essayant d'assimiler calmement les mots de Migale.

\- Tu as vu Louve !?

\- Comme je te vois, à Poudlard, et…

Elle tourna la tête vers James et Lily qui la regardait avec une profonde inquiétude.

\- Et ?!

\- Elle était à Gryffondor.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Remus. Il se tourna vers Sirius et Severus qui n'en revenaient pas.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as vu d'autre ? demanda Sirius en se jetant presque sur elle.

Elle fixa d'un air rêveur les Potter et Lily se sentit rougir.

\- J'ai vu… Que ça ira bien. Ça sera bien…

Tous respirèrent. Tous se sourirent. Un nouvel espoir allumé par les mots de Migale, par sa trouvaille. Ils se levèrent, se préparèrent, prêts à se battre de nouveau. Pour quelque chose de bien. Pour un futur où une Louve chez les Gryffondor attraperait le bras de Nolan et s'adresserait à un garçon du nom d'Harry Potter.

C'était là tout le problème lorsque l'on voyait son futur. On avait souvent envie de changer son destin. Mais que se passait-il quand on voyait celui de quelqu'un d'autre sans se soucier un instant de savoir où l'on était nous ?

Migale n'avait pas pris la peine de se soucier de voir son visage, parce que seul comptait sa fille et la vie qu'elle avait vue défiler n'était pas la sienne, mais celle de Nolan Corgan. Celle d'un garçon qui grandirait dans une famille aimante et soudée. Celle d'un garçon qui vivrait sans se soucier de Voldemort.

Mais ça... Elle ne le savait pas.

 **OooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Maugrey, Alice, Franck, Amelia, les frères Prewett, William, Mondingus, Marlene, Sturgis et plein d'autres sorciers de l'Ordre. Plein d'autres aurors firent éclater l'immense barrière magique, dévoilant sous leurs regards dégoûtés une masure à l'allure aussi insalubre que la cabane hurlante. Là où il ne s'était trouvé qu'un terrain vague défraîchi se dévoilait une bâtisse où ils trouveraient les Corgan.

\- Rasez-moi tout ça, hurla Maugrey.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en demander plus. De nombreuses silhouettes apparurent, toutes vêtues de noir et de masques.

Les flots de sorts qui s'échappa des baguettes des deux camps se croisèrent et se percutèrent.

James, Lily, Franck et Alice ne perdirent pas de temps à trouver celui qui devait être Voldemort. Comme poussés par une force invisible, ils se dirigèrent vers lui, sans savoir qu'ils jouaient la deuxième bataille décisive de leurs vies.

William et Rebecca avaient préféré foncer en direction de la maison. Il n'était pas question de perdre du temps sur le champ de bataille. Ils n'avaient qu'une idée en tête : récupérer Cassie, Septimus et Laialus.

 **OoooooooooOoooooooooO**

Bellatrix avait ouvert la porte et quitté la cabane pour se mêler au combat. Rodolphus l'avait suivie mais Rabastan s'était précipité vers la cave. Regulus, qui s'était redressé tant bien que mal, avait tenté de retirer les bouts de verre qui s'étaient incrusté dans sa peau.

Il se demanda un instant s'l devait se jeter sur l'homme pour l'empêcher d'atteindre la cave mais le sort était avec lui : une énorme explosion bleutée fit s'écrouler le mur, presque sur Rabastan, trouant au passage la trappe de la cave. Il vit les décombres se soulever et profita de ce moment pour courir vers la chambre.

\- _Accio_ baguette.

Un placard s'ouvrit, faisant voler deux baguettes à lui. Regulus s'en empara vivement et revint dans le salon qui donnait sur la bataille qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Il vit Septimus traîner le corps de son fils, aidé de son cadet.

\- Tenez, vos baguettes, dit-il.

Il les donna rapidement et chercha à tâtons le corps de Rabastan. L'homme était écrasé sous les poutres mais il grogna, démontrant qu'il était encore vivant.

\- Partez ! fit Regulus.

Il trébucha sur les décombres et poussa Cassie.

\- Partez, vite !

Cassie passa au dessus de ce qui restait du mur et Septimus lui tendit son frère puis le jeune homme regarda Regulus.

\- Viens avec nous, dit-il. Viens Regulus, on te protégera, on protégera ta famille !

Regulus plongea ses yeux gris dans ceux de Cassie. Il avança en tendant la main. Il en avait envie. Il le voulait réellement. Il voulait courir vers son frère et lui demander pardon. Il voulait s'échapper et ne plus vivre ça.

Mais quelque chose attira son regard. Au loin, dans le jardin, il pouvait voir Voldemort se battre contre quatre sorciers. Il le vit frapper d'un sort un des auror et à ses côtés, quelqu'un semblait se battre sans vraiment le faire.

Un homme au masque blanc, qui se contentait de repousser les aurors et qui cherchait quelqu'un des yeux. Quand il croisa celui de Regulus, il s'arrêta. Le visage du brun se décomposa.

\- Je ne peux pas…

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot, dit Septimus , suis nous.

\- Non… Je ne peux pas. Parce que si je le fais, il sera tout seul.

Cassie suivit son regard mais un sort passa sous ses yeux. Il voulut crier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Ce qu'il restait du toit de la maison s'écroula sous ses yeux. Juste là où se tenait Regulus.

\- NON !

\- Cassius ! Il faut y aller !

\- Non ! Il est… Oh, père !

Mais Septimus tirait déjà le bras de son fils. Cassie regarda le reste de la maison s'écrouler puis détourna les yeux.

 **OoooooooOooooooO**

Quand Harry avait vu la maison s'écrouler, plus rien ne comptait à part Regulus. Il se précipita en direction de la mansarde sans se soucier du combat de Voldemort, sans se soucier de William, de James, de Lily, de Severus, de Sirius, de Remus, de Migale, de Rebecca. Sans se soucier de Cassie.

Il se jeta sur les décombres et oublia même qu'il avait une baguette. Il retira les poutres, les pierres. Puis il entendit sa voix.

\- REGULUS !

De nouveau sa voix. Il sortit sa baguette et fit léviter les débris pour trouver le corps du garçon protégé par une alcôve. Le brun se redressa, couvert de poussière, et se jeta presque sur Harry.

\- Ils sont saufs ? demanda Regulus.

Harry se tourna et observa la scène d'horreur qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Il distingua parmi les sorts Septimus, Cassie et Laialus courir et échapper à leurs agresseurs, protégés par Maugrey et William qui couraient vers eux.

\- Presque, fit Harry.

 **OoooooooooOoooooooooO**

Presque… pensa Maugrey.

Presque… pensa William.

Presque… pensa Rebecca.

Ils y étaient presque.

Maugrey claudiquait vers eux. William hurlait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, leur demandant de se dépêcher. Il n'avait qu'a tendre la main.

Harry vit du coin de l'œil quelqu'un d'autre sortir des décombres. Quelqu'un qui le poussa et se dressa devant lui. Avant qu'il n'esquisse le moindre geste, les deux mots venaient d'être prononcés.

\- AVADA KEDAVRA !

Le sort de Rodolphus rata Cassie de peu. Mais peut-être que Cassie n'avait jamais été la cible choisie... Septimus Corgan mourut sur le coup, tenant avec force son fils Laialus contre lui, sous les yeux de Maugrey, sous les yeux de son fils cadet.

Alors qu'il y était presque.

Sous les yeux d'Harry et de Regulus.

Alors qu'il était si proche.

Ce fut le point de départ des mangemorts. Ils venaient d'accomplir une mission. Ils venaient de se retirer une épine du pied. Ils venaient de prouver qu'aucun membre du Ministère n'était à l'abri de leur folie.

 **OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

\- IL A FAILLI MOURIR !

\- Mais il ne l'est pas, grâce à toi.

\- Vous l'avez conduit dans un piège ! hurla Harry.

\- Bellatrix et son époux ont agi indépendamment de ma volonté et regarde ce qu'il m'en coûte : Fenrir est à Azkaban et Rabastan Lestrange est mort.

\- Et Regulus aurait pu y rester ! Vous aviez promis !

\- Et ensuite, Harry ? Qu'est ce que tu aurais fait s'il était mort ? Tu serais venu me tuer moi ?

Harry foudroya Voldemort du regard mais ne répondit rien.

\- Tu avais l'occasion de fuir, non ? Il t'aurait suffi d'emporter Regulus avec toi et de partir à ce moment là, pendant que j'étais trop occupé à me débarrasser de ceux qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de me barrer le chemin.

\- Je pourrais le faire maintenant.

Voldemort se redressa et gifla Harry avec violence.

\- Regulus m'a juré fidélité et il l'a fait une seconde fois en acceptant de suivre Bellatrix. Qu'il ose un seul instant fuir, retrouver son frère, me quitter moi et il sera un homme mort. Tout comme toi, Harry.

Harry mit sa main sur sa joue et baissa les yeux pour ne pas se jeter sur Voldemort. Le mage noir laissa échapper un rire.

\- Tu t'es piégé tout seul. Peut-être que Regulus n'est plus convaincu du bien fondé de mes initiatives mais il n'a strictement rien fait pour se défendre. Il a même un peu participé aux déboires de cette famille. C'est un lâche et un peureux et les liens qui te lient à lui sont un poison. Sa mort serait une faveur pour toi.

Harry releva un regard alarmé vers Voldemort et ce dernier vint caresser sa joue avec douceur.

\- En ne faisant rien pour les Corgan, il est voué à une vie de paria. Son destin, Harry, si rien ne se passe comme je le veux, sera de finir ses jours à Azkaban. Il est évident que le mieux pour lui à présent est de rester auprès de nous.

Le blond secoua doucement la tête. Il ne pouvait pas contredire Voldemort. Il avait besoin que ce dernier croit qu'il dépendait encore de Regulus. Il avait besoin de lui faire croire qu'il était encore prisonnier. Regulus hors de ces murs pourrait très bien survivre à Azkaban, et les autres pourraient très bien trouver un moyen de ne pas le condamner. Mais Harry était persuadé que Voldemort ne laisserait pas passer cet affront et même s'il le faisait pour Harry, Bellatrix se chargerait sûrement de lui. Si Voldemort n'avait même pas eu le cœur d'épargner sa mère à la demande de Severus, Regulus était alors en sursis.

Face au silence d'Harry, le mage noir continua à parler.

\- Mais soit, j'ai peut-être fait une erreur. Je suppose que personne n'ira vérifier si nous renvoyons Regulus chez lui.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Voldemort… Était en train de trouver un compromis.

\- Après tout, cette bataille a tout de même fait ressortir quelque chose de positif : la mort de Septimus Corgan est un réel soulagement. Quel dommage que Rabastan ne soit plus là pour recevoir les louanges qu'il mérite...

Le blond déchanta totalement.

\- Laissez Regulus en dehors de tout ça… Et je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez, dit-il.

\- Oh, mais Harry… Tu fais déjà tout ce que je veux.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait plus rien à répondre. Il ne pouvait pas soutenir Regulus. Il ne pouvait pas voir ses amis et sa famille. Et il ne pourrait pas faire son deuil.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était attendre et subir.

 **OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Septimus Corgan, Fleamont Potter et Euphémia Potter furent enterrés à deux jours d'intervalle. Une seule cérémonie eut lieu. Malgré les tensions, malgré la peur et les menaces, la cérémonie accueillit tous ceux qui voulurent y participer.

Tous ceux qui pouvaient y participer.

Initialement, les enfants des défunts auraient du faire un discours. Laialus en fut incapable. Il s'évanouit en début de cérémonie. Cassie Corgan le fit à sa place.

Les mains tremblantes et le regard vide, il s'était concentré du mieux qu'il pouvait sur le morceau de papier où quelques mots étaient inscrits. Mais les sons n'avaient plus aucune saveur. Il avait relevé ses yeux vers Rebecca et avait essayé de toute son âme d'offrir quelque chose à ses parents.

\- Mon père…. N'était pas un soldat. Ce n'était pas un assassin. Il n'était pas celui qui utilisait sa baguette à tord et à travers. Mon père usait des mots pour se battre. Il partait du principe que chaque conflit pouvait se régler en discutant. Que des personnes civilisées devaient essayer de se comprendre avant d'en venir aux mains. Nous sommes beaucoup ici à avoir cessé de parler. Nous sommes beaucoup ici à avoir préféré lever le poing plutôt que d'élever la voix. C'est parce que des hommes comme mon père meurent que le monde se bat plus qu'il ne se parle. Comme si, même morts, on continuait à bafouer leurs idéaux. Et quand bien même je sais que le but ultime de Septimus Corgan était la paix par la raison, je n'ai jamais eu autant envie qu'aujourd'hui de détruire tous ceux qui ont brisé ma famille.

Il fit une pause pour regarder la foule silencieuse.

\- Mais je ne le ferai pas. Je vais me battre comme mon père. Je vais faire en sorte que chaque homme et chaque femme responsables de ces horreurs paient leurs crimes. J'userai des mots pour qu'ils comprennent que leur folie n'aboutira à rien. Et je me battrai aussi de la façon dont mon père ne se battait pas. Je ne ferai pas mieux que lui, je ferai pire je pense. En ce moment, il n'y a que de la colère. Je n'ai pas de discours apaisant, je n'ai pas de rêves d'espoir, je n'ai pas de belle parole sur un monde meilleur. Je suis triste et furieux et je ne veux pas mentir. Ils paieront. Parce qu'ils ont tué la seule personne qui aurait été capable de les comprendre. Je n'ai pas la force de le faire. Je ne le ferai pas, je ne veux pas comprendre. Je veux juste que tout ça se termine.

Il avait quitté le pupitre en couvrant son visage de ses mains et s'était jeté dans les bras de Rebecca. Des mots pour sa mère il était juste incapable d'en prononcer. Il n'en avait plus la force.

Le discours pour les parents de James Potter ne fut pas mieux. James réussit à monter sur l'estrade. Il réussit même à se tenir quelques minutes avant de tomber à genoux en sanglotant. Ce fut Sirius avant Lily qui trouva la force de soulever James et de le tenir contre lui. Ce fut aussi Sirius qui trouva la force de parler.

\- Euphémia Potter et Fleamont Potter étaient mes parents. Mes vrais parents. Ce sont eux qui prenaient le temps de me border le soir. Ce sont eux qui trouvaient le temps de me préparer à manger, de m'aider à faire certains devoirs. C'était devant eux que je m'excusais lorsqu'à cause de moi, James et moi on se retrouvait en détention. C'est le sourire d'Euphémia qui me faisait chaud au cœur quand je revenais avec des notes au-dessus de la moyenne. C'est la main de Fleamont Potter que je serrais quand je devais les quitter. Une main qui me promettait que je pourrais revenir chez moi.

Il serra James contre lui.

\- C'était devant eux que je pleurais. C'était devant eux que je riais. C'était devant eux que je vivais pour de vrai. Je n'aurais pas assez de mot pour exprimer à quel point…Euphémia, Fleamont et James Potter ont sauvé ma vie.

Plus aucun mot ne fut ajouté, après ça.

.

.

A suivre

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Je suis désolée. Pardon. Vous avez le droit de me jeter des tomates. Vous avez même le droit de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. A lundi les agneaux et koeur sur vous.**


	66. Sans peur et sans reproche

Bonsoir à tous. J'espère que vous vous portez bien et que vous profitez de vos vacances comme il se doit. Je vis les miennes par procuration étant donné que je n'ai pas le loisir de voir la mère ou l'ombre d'une piscine.

Mais bon passons ma triste vie et allons droit au but. C'est-à-dire les reviews et le chapitre.

 **Shadow-Lulu** : En même temps ça fais pas mal de chapitre que je dis qu'ils n'étaient pas censé vivre. C'est le même principe que le couple Harry/William XD, je vous prépare le terrain pour que vous ne versiez pas trop de larmes. Mais ça fonctionne pas trop on dirait. Je suis navrée, je suis insensible au chantage mais je prends ta demande en considération. Ça ne sera juste pas exaucé. J'espère que tu liras tout de même la suite huhu. Gros koeur sur toi et bonne lecture !

 **Sora94** : Je pense que concernant Migale elle sait parfaitement que jouer avec l'avenir est dangereux et que c'est une des raisons pour laquelle certaines divination sont interdites. Elle peut y réfléchir autant qu'elle veut elle ne peut pas intervenir. D'autres ont beaucoup moins de scrupules comme Harry et Dumbledore par exemple. Ensuite ouiii Regulus enfin il retrouve du poil de la bête dans des circonstances affreuse mais bon. J'espère sincèrement que la suite te plaira. Gros koeur sur toi puce et merci encore pour ton soutien. La bise !

 **Angelyoru** : Oui désolée, je viens de faire beaucoup, beaucoup de drama. Après ça reste la guerre, donc s'améliorer n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais. Heureusement que Regulus était là mine de rien. Merci pour ta lecture, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Lianiria** : Haha. Effectivement rien n'est joyeux pour le moment. J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que le soleil brillera de nouveau sur Townsville mais ce n'est pas encore prévu pour le moment. J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite tout de même. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture !

 **Serpenta** : Hello ! C'est vrai qu'on a pas vraiment d'explication sur Regulus d'un autre coté j'aime le fait que Rowling n'est pas investi plus que ça le personnage du coup ça laisse une super grande liberté pour les gens comme nous. D'un autre coté c'est vrai que c'est un peu simple le « il a attaqué mon elfe ». Mais du coup je suis ravis que tu aimes ma vision des choses. Exactement, Harry et Regulus sont coincés et d'un coté ça arrange très bien Harry, sinon il n'a effectivement aucune raison de rester auprès de Voldemort. C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux mais au vu du caractère d'Harry je le voyais mal faire des courbettes encore et encore face à Voldemort. Je voulais que l'animosité entre eux soit clairement visible. Harry a un trop gros sens moral pour mentir à tout va je trouve. Migale à surtout compris que c'était le fils de Lily et James. Et même si elle avait fait le rapprochement elle évitera de le dire. Tu peux prendre ton mal en patience, on est encore loin de la fin du Livre I mais on s'en approche inexorablement. Je t'avoue que j'ai hâte d'en finir parce que j'ai vraiment envie de commencer le Livre II donc, je suis aussi impatiente que vous XD. Je crois qu'Harry est de toute façon dans une spirale de malheure huhu. Merci encore pour ta review, merci d'apprécier le coté sombre de l'histoire. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, gros koeur sur toi.

 **Utopie666** : Haha il y a des auteurs qui sauvent tout le monde et mon but c'est aussi d'essayer de sauver tout le monde huhu. (« RIP en paix in peace » petit ange partis trop tôt XD ! Mon dieu j'ai ri fort). Hahah tu m'as aussi tué avec le « on est pas venu pour souffrir ». Malheureusement je vous y oblige un peu et ça sera récurent je crois. Je suis pas fan de la bouille de tomate je l'avoue mais en salade avec de l'huile d'olive et du basilic c'est nickel. Tu pourras survivre quand elle se terminera parce qu'une fois celle-ci terminé BAM une autre pointera le bout de son nez avec les mêmes figurant et une nouvelle aventure. Maintenant j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Gros koeur sur toi et bonne lecture !

 **Pticoeurfragile** : Merci beaucoup et vroui c'est triste mais j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Koeur.

 **LuluHawaiiMalfoy** : Chalut ! Haha au moins chaque camp à perdu quelqu'un. Je vois bien Bellatrix s'étouffer dans sa propre écume de rage et je suis ravis que tu ais une pensée pour les Londubat je ne les oublies pas non plus dis donc. Voici le prochain chapitre, j'espère que tu aimeras. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Luffynette** : Oui je suis désolée u_u.

 **Chapel Lucie** : Voici la suite, économise tes larmes ma grande XD.

 **Cilandra** : Nan, nan parce que si vous mourrez qui lira mon histoire ! Qui me complimentera ? Qui me laissera des reviews. Resté en vie et faites vous plaisir en lisant !

 **Maline** : Bonsoir ! Tout d'abord merci à toi de laisser une review ! ça me fais vraiment plaisir. Ensuite herm, on est loin de la fin dis donc alors tu en auras encore un peu pour ton argent huhu. Mais je t'assure, moi aussi j'aimerais qu'on en arrive à la fin. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, gros koeur sur toi.

 **xxxQueenxxx** : On est d'accord Regulus n'est pas fait pour tout ça. Mais il n'allait pas abandonner la seule personne qui était réellement là pour lui. C'est aussi un garçon loyal et pas égoiste du tout. Je crois que tout le monde est d'accord pour dire que Regulus est comme une sorte de petit chouchou. Je te soutien à 100% moi aussi je veux qu'il s'en sorte mais seul le temps nous le dira hoho. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, gros koeur sur toi et bonne lecture !

 **Papillon16** : Effectivement tout ce beau monde est dans une impasse ! Et je pense que le sentiment vis-à-vis de Voldemort est largement partagé. Haha pas beaucoup de William, je ne sais pas si on en aura plus dans les prochains chapitre, on va commencer à suivre tout ce beau monde de loin. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Gros koeur sur toi et bonne lecture. Merci pour ta review et tes compliments qui me font grave plaisir !

 **Yume resonnance** : Oh tu vises justes, très justes avec ton « à part sa mort ». Merci beaucoup pour la partie sur Sirius. J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Pow** : Huhu merci, merci beaucoup ! Je suis super contente que ce chapitre t'ai plus, il était vraiment riche en rebondissement et en émotion du coup je suis ravie qu'il ait été bien accueillit. Ça me fais rudement plaisir tout tes compliments, j'espère sincèrement que cette histoire continuera à te plaire. Merci pour ta lecture, ta review, tes compliments. Gros, gros Koeur sur toi !

 **BookBlue** : Huhu et bien MERCI à toi. Une lectrice heureuse c'est un auteur heureux. Je suis super contente de te faire vivre autant d'émotion, j'espère que ça continuera comme ça encore longtemps. Je ne me fiche jamais des problèmes internet des gens, rien que le fait que tu ais trouvé un petit moment pour moi me fais chaud au cœur. Maintenant je vais te donner mon point de vue sur les différentes magies et c'est chouette que tu poses la question parce que ça fera aussi partie du Livre II et un peu de ça dans le livre I. Je considère qu'il y à trois formes de magie. La blanche, la noire et la neutre. La blanche est celle que tous les sorciers utilisent autant pour attaquer que pour se défendre ou pour les usages courant. Pour moi la magie noire est une magie puissante et dangereuse parce qu'elle demande qu'on sacrifie quelque chose en échange ça aura un peu plus de sens vers la fin de mon histoire. Pour ce qui est de la magie neutre, je considère que c'est la magie qu'on trouve partout. Chez les sorciers, chez les animaux magiques, dans les objets et les lieux imprégnés de magie. C'est la magie neutre qui choisit le sorcier et c'est le sorcier qui décide si il l'use en bien ou en mal. Voilà j'espère t'avoir un peu plus éclairée sur tout ça. Merci encore pour tes compliments et ton soutien. J'espère de tout mon cœur que tu aimeras la suite. GROS koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Googiegarance** : Bonsoir nouvelle venue ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un petit mot ça me touche beaucoup ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Gros koeur sur toi et bonne lecture !

 **Millon** : HELLO ! Il valait mieux en effet qu'elle passe inaperçue du coté des mangemorts. Si sa couverture à lui disparait c'est aussi celle d'Harry qui vole en éclat. En même temps les Lestrange ne sont pas vraiment finis XD, pour moi ils sont un peu comme les Gaunt, ya eut trop de mélange. Moi aussi je suis triste pour Septimus mais ça aurait été trop facile de tous les laisser s'en sortir. J'ai vraiment hésité entre Cassie et lui mais je réserve d'autres trucs pour Cassie dans l'avenir. J'ai encore besoin de lui on va dire. Haha ravie que le petit saut dans le futur t'ait plu. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Profite bien de tes vacances. Gros koeur sur toi et amuse toi bien !

 **Lyn42** : Effectivement, il n'y a pas de guerre sans mort. Merci d'avoir trouvé les discours touchant. En effet Regulus à enfin fais quelque chose de positif. Haha il va y avoir un peu plus d'Harry/Voldy dans les prochains chapitre alors j'espère que ça éclairera un peu plus tes lanternes. Merci pour ta review. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Gros koeur sur toi !

Voilà ! Merci encore à Titou Douh ! Bonne lecture les agneaux !

.

 **SANS PEUR ET SANS REPROCHE**

« You're lovin' on the psychopath sitting next to you  
You're lovin' on the murderer sitting next to you »

Heathens. Twenty one pilot

.

.

Nolan dormait. Pétunia et Laialus dormaient eux aussi. Lily les regarda longuement puis silencieusement, elle ferma la porte de la chambre. Elle se sentait épuisée. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : s'allonger et se réveiller bien des années après. Mais elle fit l'effort de traverser les longs couloirs du manoir Potter pour retrouver son mari.

Ils étaient tous là, attablés et le visage meurtri, plongés dans un silence religieux. Seul le raclement de sa chaise perturba le petit groupe. Elle se laissa choir dessus et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de James.

Rebecca tenait fermement la main de Cassie dans la sienne.

\- C'était Regulus.

\- Quoi ? fit Sirius.

\- C'est grâce à Regulus si nous sommes en vie, mon frère et moi.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

\- Il est allé chercher nos baguettes. Il a ouvert la trappe. S'il n'avait pas été là, nous serions tous morts sous les décombres.

\- Mais…, bredouilla Sirius.

\- Alors il est en danger, murmura James.

\- Oui, il l'est. Et il a refusé de nous suivre.

\- Pourquoi ? fit Sirius soudain bien éveillé.

Cassie soupira.

\- Probablement parce que Voldemort menace sa famille. Ou qu'il détient un moyen de pression sur lui, dit William.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison ! On aurait pu protéger ses parents, les éloigner de l'Angleterre le temps que cela se tasse.

Sirius se mit à rire. Son rire se répercuta dans toute la pièce.

\- Mes parents… Vous pensez sincèrement qu'ils accepteraient ça ? Vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil _;_ ils regarderaient mon frère comme un traître. Ils lui diraient probablement qu'il ne comprend pas encore toute la portée des pensées bienfaitrices de Voldemort et Regulus par… Amour… Par amour pour eux continuerait à ne rien dire.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? fit Lily.

\- On peut… On doit se débarrasser de Voldemort, dit Remus.

\- Et c'est ce qu'on va faire, dit William.

Mais Sirius secoua doucement la tête. Il ne le dit pas à voix haute mais pour lui Regulus était perdu.

Définitivement.

 **OooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooO**

 **Décembre 1979**

Narcissa Malfoy ouvrit en grand les portes de son salon mais sa venue passa presque inaperçue parmi le tumulte des voix qui s'y trouvaient. Une dizaine de personnes drapées de noir, masquées ou non, hurlaient, se disputaient, criaient.

Et dans cette foule, elle se mit à chercher en premier son mari.

\- Lucius, où est Lucius ?!

Elle secoua Nott qui avait l'air de s'être pris un sort vraiment puissant et tanguait de façon étrange.

\- Où est mon mari !?

Un autre flamboiement se fit entendre et elle vit surgir sa sœur et son mari de la cheminée. Narcissa se précipita vers elle.

\- Pourquoi Lucius n'est pas là !?

Bellatrix regarda sa sœur avec dédain avant de se détacher d'un geste sec de sa poigne.

\- Nous sommes tombés dans un piège.

Derrière elle, elle entendit Rodolphus se mettre à rire.

\- Ils ont cessé d'user de petit sort charmant d'aurors.

Narcissa le foudroya du regard. Depuis la mort de son frère, Rodolphus était devenu cynique, plus qu'il ne l'était avant. Et cette guerre était juste un prétexte pour tuer encore plus. Bellatrix n'était pas le meilleur des soutiens émotionnels, elle semblait même exulter encore plus en voyant son époux être aussi fou de colère.

Narcissa sentit la panique couler dans ses veines comme de la glace.

Cela faisait huit mois depuis l'attaque de la cabane de Bellatrix et Rodolphus. Huit mois que les combats se poursuivaient, inlassablement. Huit mois que tous les mangemorts étaient mis à disposition, envoyés un peu partout en Angleterre pour détruire, torturer, tuer et se faire bêtement capturer.

Cela n'avait plus rien de politique. C'était des combats parfois inégaux, parfois sanglant. Et cela durait. Narcissa avait bien conscience que l'idéologie première était bafouée. Que ce pourquoi son mari avait au départ voulu se battre perdait toute notion de logique. Elle le savait mais elle se taisait. Parce qu'il fallait se taire. Parce que ce n'était plus une question de principe mais une question de survie.

Lucius continuait à se battre. Il continuait à se battre au ministère et sur le terrain. Il le faisait parce qu'il craignait Voldemort, il le faisait parce qu'il craignait son père.

Et à présent, il le faisait parce qu'il avait peur pour eux.

Lucius n'avait plus aucun soutien à part Narcissa. Il était proche de Voldemort et montrait une réelle dévotion, parce qu'il avait appris à être dévoué. Tout comme elle.

Mais ce soir là, la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour cette dévotion était palpable.

Ce que Narcissa ignorait, c'est que Lucius Malfoy n'aurait jamais du participer à toutes ces batailles. Il aurait du être présent pour les trois principales. Il n'aurait jamais du être du menu fretin. Il aurait du être auprès de Voldemort et soutenir ses choix sans ne rien risquer de dangereux.

Malheureusement, la personne qui avait pris cette place n'était nulle autre que son ami Harry Adams.

Harry ne participait plus aux combats. Le Cavalier était redevenu cette ombre silencieuse qui suivait Voldemort. Il n'était présent que lors des réunions et restait toujours dans le coin sans jamais faire un seul mouvement. Il était devenu une statue de marbre, un prisonnier dans une cage de glace dorée. Il était le confident qu'aurait du être Lucius à cette époque.

Et à cause d'Harry, Lucius Malfoy prenait la place d'un soldat.

Mais Narcissa ignorait tout ça.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que son mari n'était pas là et que sa maison devenait un lieu de mort et de sang.

Elle remonta rapidement les escaliers, abandonnant toutes les personnes qui tentaient de se soigner et de faire un point sur la dernière attaque. Elle ne se souciait plus d'être une hôte commode.

Elle se dirigea sans l'ombre d'un doute vers les quartiers d'Abraxas et des sons étouffés lui parvinrent pour devenir ensuite des cris.

Narcissa ouvrit la porte sans même essayer d'être discrète.

Dans le salon, sur la table, se trouvait un corps qui se tordait et hurlait de douleur devant Abraxas, qui faisait les cents pas. Elle reconnut Regulus qui tentait de tenir le corps en place tandis que Dobby essayait de glisser des potions dans la bouche de celui qui était allongé. Puis elle le vit lui, dans le coin.

Voldemort était là, les bras croisés fixant le feu avec peu de réel intérêt pour les flammes. Ses cheveux noirs étaient impeccablement ramenés en arrière et son visage ne reflétait aucune fatigue, aucune cerne, aucune marque de guerre.

\- Pourquoi l'avoir amené ici !? rugit Abraxas. Imaginez un seul instant qu'ils aient posé un sort pour le suivre jusqu'ici !?

\- Regulus a bien fait de le ramener, fit Voldemort d'une voix douce. Vous auriez été exposé si son corps avait été retrouvé sur les lieux de la bataille.

Abraxas grogna et Narcissa s'avança.

\- Restez où vous êtes, jeune fille !

Mais elle ignora son beau père et se dirigea vers la silhouette qui poussait un long gémissement.

Lucius Malfoy était allongé sur la table et ses cheveux n'étaient plus de ce beau blond presque blanc. Ils étaient tâchés et marron et elle comprit bien vite que c'était du sang séché. Elle retint un cri en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche. Puis ses yeux descendirent sur son cou où une marque noire se propageait. C'était comme si on avait frotté sa peau d'albâtre avec du charbon.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Elle porta ses mains au col de Lucius et détacha ses vêtements en tremblant. Regulus vint à son aide et elle essaya de le remercier d'un sourire mais échoua. A mesure que les tissus se détachaient du corps de son époux, elle pouvait voir que la marque s'était dispersée sur son torse et… Continuait de le faire.

\- Qu'est ce que tu lui as donné ?!

Dobby couina.

\- Des… Des potions anti-douleur, Maîtresse.

Elle se tourna vers Abraxas.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a ?!

Abraxas renifla.

\- C'est un sort cataleptique, fit patiemment Voldemort.

Narcissa écarquilla les yeux.

\- Ce n'était pas un sort, fit Regulus, c'était du gaz. Quelqu'un a jeté une fiole et le gaz s'est rependu. Il était juste devant.

\- Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? demanda t-elle. Va-t-il guérir ? Avez-vous de quoi le guérir ?

\- C'est sûrement une potion expérimentale. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de gaz de catalepsie.

\- Personne n'a jamais survécu à un sort de catalepsie, fit Abraxas rageusement.

Narcissa se redressa et observa Voldemort.

\- Mais vous, vous pouvez le faire ! Vous êtes un sorcier puissant. Lucius… Lucius vous est dévoué ! Vous pouvez le soigner !

Le mage noir posa ses yeux rouges sur Narcissa et lui adressa un sourie aussi doux que factice.

\- Je n'oublie pas l'estime que me porte Lucius. Je ferai de mon mieux pour trouver quelque chose.

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers la cheminée sans même un regard pour le corps de Lucius ni pour Regulus.

\- Ramenez-le dans ses quartiers et nous feront venir Œdipe. Je ne veux pas voir ça ici ! tonna Abraxas.

Narcissa retint un hoquet d'horreur.

\- C'est votre fils ! cria t-elle.

\- Pour le moment, c'est un fardeau.

Puis il s'éclipsa de la pièce de la même manière que Voldemort. Sans un regard pour personne.

 **OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

Regulus avait aidé Dobby et Narcissa à mettre Lucius Malfoy dans le lit conjugal. L'homme avait cessé de gémir quand la marque avait atteint ses lèvres mais ses yeux bougeaient dans ses orbites à une vitesse alarmante, signe qu'il était bien conscient de ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

Narcissa avait tiré un fauteuil pour se mettre à côté de lui et Regulus s'était éclipsé pour appeler Œdipe, le seul médicomage qui avait embrassé la cause de Voldemort.

Quand l'homme arriva, Narcissa se leva d'un bond mais il lui fit signe de la main de se rasseoir.

\- Ménagez-vous, mon enfant, vous voulez-bien ?

Narcissa ne répondit rien mais se rassit.

Le sorcier retira les draps et tâta le corps de Lucius à de multiples endroits avant de l'examiner avec sa baguette puis il sortit une sorte de petit couteau et Narcissa le vit découper un morceau de peau noircie. Un son étouffé provint de la bouche de Lucius et elle lui attrapa sa seule main valide qu'il serra à lui en broyer les os.

Œdipe glissa le morceau de peau dans une fiole et la rangea.

\- Regulus m'a dit que ce n'était pas un sort mais un gaz... Je vais devoir étudier sa composition pour trouver un remède adapté. S'il en a inhalé alors… Le poison est peut-être aussi dans son corps.

Narcissa laissa échapper une plainte.

\- Que se passera-t-il quand la marque aura recouvert tout son corps ?!

\- Il ne bougera plus. Il n'y aucun contre-sort pour les sorts de catalepsie. C'est un sort de magie noire et vous le savez. Il restera immobile mais vivant, incapable de se nourrir, incapable de… Bien d'autres choses. Par contre, si le poison est dans son corps…

Narcissa baissa les yeux et serra à son tour la main de son mari.

\- Que se passera-t-il ?

\- La marque paralysera tous ses muscles et ce sera la mort.

\- Oh, par Salazar !

\- Je vais de ce pas étudier ce gaz et faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour trouver un remède.

L'homme se leva puis posa deux fioles près de Narcissa.

\- Faites attention à vous, Madame. Vous vivez pour deux, à présent. Même si votre mari est mal en point, ne faites rien d'insensé.

Narcissa le foudroya du regard.

\- Je vis pour trois ! Alors faites votre travail et sauvez le père de mon fils !

Œdipe ne dit rien et claudiqua vers la sortie. Regulus ne reparut pas. Peut-être avait-il été pris à parti avec tous les autres mangemorts pour une réunion... Ni Bellatrix, ni personne d'autre ne monta dans la chambre.

Pas même Harry, qui avait encore disparu depuis bien trop longtemps.

Narcissa porta les doigts de son mari à ses lèvres.

\- Est-ce est encore nécessaire… Tu vas avoir un fils, Lucius… Alors, est-ce encore nécessaire…

Mais Lucius fut incapable de lui répondre. Tout ce qu'il sentait était la douleur.

 **OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

D'un geste morne, il jeta le livre qu'il tenait dans la cheminée et celui-ci s'embrasa immédiatement. Il récupéra le second livre qu'il tenait et fut sur le point de le jeter aussi quand un bruit se fit entendre derrière lui.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on est sensé traiter les puits de connaissance.

Voldemort se tourna vers la silhouette qui s'avançait et s'assit dans un des canapés. Le mage noir sourit et tapota sa tempe.

\- Tout est là-dedans, à présent, je n'ai pas besoin que quelqu'un mette la main dessus.

Voldemort fixa Harry dans les yeux et le blond soutint son regard, comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Il ne baissait plus les yeux. Il était accoudé au canapé, dans une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir, ses éternelles lunettes rondes posées sur son petit nez. Harry n'avait pas touché à l'eau de jouvence et pourtant, il ne semblait pas vieillir non plus. Son visage restait celui d'un adolescent mais son regard était celui d'un adulte. Voldemort secoua doucement la tête. Non, c'était le regard d'un homme bien trop vieux pour être encore en vie.

Il s'approcha d'Harry et s'assit à ses côtés puis posa une main sur sa cuisse. Harry ne cilla pas. Il resta immobile en fixant les flammes.

\- A quoi as-tu occupé cette journée ?

\- A quoi voulez-vous que je l'occupe quand je ne peux même pas sortir ?

Voldemort remonta doucement sa main vers la hanche d'Harry et le blond frissonna légèrement.

\- Tu sais que je fais ça pour ta sécurité.

\- Ne dites pas de bêtises. Vous n'avez juste pas confiance en moi.

\- Et tu n'es pas en mesure de me le reprocher.

Harry le fusilla du regard.

\- Pourtant, j'ai fait tout ce que vous m'avez dit. J'ai cessé d'aller au manoir des Malfoy, Regulus est de nouveau votre petit toutou. N'ai-je pas rallié les trolls à votre cause ?

\- Et ils se sont fait massacrer.

\- Et l'hydre ?! Les trolls ?! Les acromentules !?

Voldemort sourit face au ton énervé d'Harry. Il se pencha un peu plus vers lui et plongea son nez dans son cou.

\- Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir où tu vas. Tu as fait un excellent travail avec Regulus, je dois l'avouer. Un excellent travail avec les trolls, même si leurs dégâts étaient plus matériels qu'autre chose. Et tous les objets que tu m'amènes sont si plaisant...

Harry grogna et se leva pour s'échapper des mains entreprenantes de Voldemort.

\- Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Vous me faites lire tous les livres de votre bibliothèque, vous m'empêchez de sortir. Je ne vous sers plus à rien. Qu'attendez-vous de moi, au juste !?

Voldemort se leva et prit le visage d'Harry entre ses mains sans cesser de sourire.

\- Ce que j'attends de toi, Harry… C'est une totale capitulation.

Harry ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit pour les planter dans les orbes rougeoyants de Voldemort.

\- Vous l'avez eue. Depuis le début.

\- Non, Harry. Ce que j'avais, c'était un marché. Ce que je veux, c'est que tu acceptes le monde que j'ai à offrir.

Les pupilles d'Harry tremblèrent.

Depuis quand en était-il arrivé à un tel degré d'intimité ? Depuis quand Voldemort ne l'avait-il plus torturé, frappé, pris de force ? Depuis quand sa voix était-elle aussi douce ? Depuis quand n'était-il plus Harry Potter ?

Le blond ferma de nouveau les yeux.

Depuis quand avait-il capitulé ?

C'était la folie. Il était devenu fou. Il tournait en rond et s'accrochait à la seule compagnie qu'il avait. Il avait empoisonné sa relation avec Regulus pour que ce dernier se détourne de lui. Il avait cessé de se joindre à Lucius.

Il s'était isolé. Voldemort l'avait obligé à ne s'en remettre qu'à lui.

La seule chose qui lui permettait de tenir était de savoir que dehors, Syracuse pouvait aller où bon lui semblait et peut-être prendre soin de Lord.

Oh, Lord… Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas vu, lui aussi ?

Harry sentit les larmes monter mais une douce caresse se fit sentir sur ses lèvres.

Depuis quand sa haine s'était-elle estompée pour laisser place à ça ?

Une totale résignation. Son envie d'être celui à qui Voldemort confierait tout. Alors que ce dernier ne lui confiait strictement rien. Il se contentait de se montrer aimable.

Il avait changé d'attitude. Il faisait en sorte qu'Harry et lui dînent ensemble tous les soirs. Il avait fait en sorte de partager des lectures, des discussions, des activités avec lui. Il avait fait en sorte d'être le seul ami d'Harry. La seule personne dont le blond aurait besoin.

Et Harry avait accepté tout ça. Parce que l'année touchait à sa fin et que bientôt, les jours de Regulus ne seraient réellement plus en danger. Il avait accepté pour ne pas souffrir plus. Parce que c'était plus facile d'accepter.

Avant, il n'aurait jamais accepté.

Mais c'était avant de devenir fou.

Voldemort embrassa de nouveau ses lèvres et Harry entrouvrit légèrement la bouche. Ce fut suffisant pour le mage noir. Il glissa sa langue entre les lèvres d'Harry et entoura sa taille de ses bras.

Le blond enlaça son cou et Voldemort fit preuve d'une volonté de fer en ne laissant pas un sourire amusé se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il garda cependant résolument les yeux ouverts sur le visage perdu d'Harry.

D'un geste lent, il attira le garçon vers le canapé et entreprit de parcourir son corps de baisers.

Harry siffla entre ses dents. C'était le pire qui pouvait arriver. Et c'était en train d'arriver.

Il n'y avait plus d'empressement dans les gestes de Voldemort. Tout était aérien. Doux et suave. Il ne le blessait pas, il avançait au rythme des soupirs d'Harry.

Et c'était ce qui lui faisait dire qu'il était fou. Parce qu'Harry aurait préféré que ça se passe toujours mal. Parce qu'alors, il ne serait pas en train de gémir et de soupirer de bien être au passage de la langue de Voldemort.

Il savait qu'il faisait fausse route. Il savait qu'il se trompait. Les mains qui le tenaient et la bouche qui l'embrassait étaient celles d'un assassin. D'un tueur. D'un psychopathe.

Et pourtant, tout était si différent...

Tom Jedusor en face de lui n'était pas le Voldemort qu'il avait connu. C'était deux personnes différentes et Harry se faisait happer par les griffes du premier en vouant une haine farouche au deuxième.

Mais il n'aurait jamais pu tenir trois ans avec celui qu'il avait connu. Il se serait donné la mort. Alors que le Voldemort du passé avait quelque chose qu'Harry ne repoussait pas.

Voldemort baissa lentement le pantalon d'Harry et il fit venir en même temps le bas que portait ce dernier. Il écarta doucement les jambes du blond et ne se formalisa pas de ne pas le voir exprimer le même désir que lui.

Ça ne tarderait pas à arriver. Harry fermait les yeux mais il répondait à ses avances. Il soulevait son corps sous ses caresses. Il se tordait de plaisir sous sa langue.

Le corps d'Harry lui appartenait. Son esprit était à deux doigts de lui appartenir et bientôt… Son âme serait à lui.

Voldemort avait des projets pour Harry. De grand projets, et il espérait que le blond y répondrait vivement.

Faire en sorte qu'Harry s'éloigne de Regulus n'avait pas été une mince affaire et il avait presque fini par espérer qu'un accident lui arrive. Mais Harry avait fini par repousser le garçon.

Et maintenant que Lucius était presque hors course, Voldemort se sentait d'humeur à cajoler son précieux trésor.

Ce n'était pas de son fait si l'héritier Malfoy avait été attaqué. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à détruire ses propres hommes. Mais c'était une aubaine pour laquelle il n'avait pas l'intention de faire la fine-bouche.

Le fait qu'Abraxas tienne en si peu d'estime son propre fils l'arrangeait bien. Lui-même n'avait aucune intention de faire quoi que ce soit pour Lucius. S'il vivait, c'était tant mieux dans une moindre mesure mais s'il mourrait, Harry en souffrirait et ce serait plus facile d'accuser Lucius lui-même pour ses choix. Harry savait mieux que quiconque les convictions qui animaient Lucius et peut-être se mettrait-il à aussi haïr le ministère...

Et Voldemort serait là pour lui montrer qu'avec lui, des choses comme ça ne se produiraient plus. S'ils avaient un total contrôle sur cette situation. Que le monde n'était pas rose et qu'il fallait mieux qu'il soit à lui plutôt qu'un autre.

Harry finirait par comprendre et se plierait totalement à la volonté de Voldemort.

Le seul sacrifice que le mage noir ferait, serait de ne plus voir cette lueur de défi qu'il aimait tant dans les yeux d'Harry. Mais quand il sentait le garçon se tordre sous lui, quand il sentait ses doigts glisser contre sa nuque, il pouvait se satisfaire de cet Harry-là aussi.

Voldemort reporta toute son attention sur son amant blond quand ce dernier souleva son bassin sous ses caresses appuyées.

\- Patience, petite chose.

Harry grogna sous l'appellation mais ne fit rien pour presser le mage noir. Voldemort déposait des baisers sur sa hanche.

 _Des baisers_ , pensa Harry.

Il écarquilla les yeux et se redressa en position assise. Voldemort avait le visage contre son ventre et parcourait sa peau avec ses lèvres. Harry faillit en rire. L'homme l'embrassait avec chaleur et dévotion. Il se sentit pris d'une sorte d'hystérie.

Il venait de réaliser sans trop savoir comment le pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui. Il venait de comprendre que Voldemort était aussi piégé que lui.

Il se laissa retomber sur le canapé et posa ses mains sur son visage.

Voldemort ne jurait que par lui. Il l'enfermait et le choyait, tout de même. Il n'avait pas tué Regulus. Il ne s'était plus demandé pourquoi il était encore en vie mais il avait sa réponse : Voldemort était incapable de le tuer.

Il se retint de rire. Parce que s'il le faisait, il serait incapable de s'arrêter. Au lieu de ça, il passa une main dans les cheveux de Voldemort et tira dessus.

Le mage noir grogna et se redressa pour fustiger Harry de son comportement mais ce qu'il vit lui envoya une décharge électrique dans tout le corps. Harry avait les yeux mi-clos et profita de ce moment de flou pour l'embrasser.

Il attrapa les cheveux de Jedusor et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Une pointe de satisfaction malsaine parcourut l'échine de Voldemort. Il attrapa le corps d'Harry pour le descendre un peu plus sous lui et rompit le baiser. Il glissa ses doigts dans la bouche du blond qui les entoura de sa langue.

La suite ne fut plus que cris et gémissements de la part du blond et grognements rauques de sa part à lui.

Quand il pénétra Harry, les jambes du blond entourèrent ses hanches et le jeune homme l'invectiva à bouger de toutes ses forces. Voldemort _se plia_ à ses désirs et Harry jouit dans un feulement entre leurs ventres.

Il ponctua sa propre jouissance qui résonna d'une drôle de manière aux oreilles d'Harry.

\- Tu es à moi, Harry !

A lui… Harry avait déjà entendu ce genre de phrase.

N'était-ce pas à William qu'il appartenait ?

Mais c'était sûr qu'à présent, il n'était plus rien pour lui. Il n'était sûrement plus rien pour personne.

 **OooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Quand Harry se réveilla, il n'avait aucune notion de l'heure ou du jour. Il estimait le temps qu'il passait chez Voldemort uniquement grâce aux étoiles et à la lune. Il avait vu défiler quatre lunes depuis qu'il était enfermé pour de bon. Enfin, enfermé était un bien grand mot. Harry aurait pu sortir. Il pouvait s'en aller, se promener. Mais il se savait suivi. Il ne savait pas qui il pariait sur Pettigrow ou sur quelqu'un d'aussi discret. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de retourner sur l'île de Drear, il n'avait aucune envie de rendre des comptes à Voldemort sur les endroits où il allait.

Il ne voulait rien lui dire sur lui ni sur ce qu'il faisait. Les désavantages de cet enfermement étaient nombreux : Harry ne pouvait plus interagir avec Dumbledore. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de faire venir Perry. Il tentait parfois de savoir comment cela se passait à l'extérieur du manoir mais Voldemort était évasif. Cependant, il était revenu plus d'une fois en colère et Harry se doutait qu'on lui compliquait encore la tâche. Même s'il assistait aux réunions, même s'il entendait des noms qui lui faisaient du bien. Il était toujours dans une impasse, il pouvait juste se contenter de noter tous les détails qu'il retenait.

D'un geste mou, il repoussa les couvertures de son corps et s'entoura d'un peignoir. Il ne prenait même plus la peine de s'habiller complètement. Il descendit les escaliers qui le menaient au salon principal, certain de ne trouver personne. Mais il se retrouva devant des portes closes. Harry toucha la poignée et comprit qu'elles avaient été délibérément fermées pour qu'il n'y accède pas.

Soudain, toute la colère qui s'était tue durant ces derniers mois explosa douloureusement dans son cerveau. Il remonta précipitamment dans sa chambre et s'habilla rapidement, d'un simple pantalon et d'une chemise. Il redescendit les marches quatre à quatre et se fustigea de réagir au quart de tour. Il essaya de se tempérer, cherchant une explication logique. Puis il sortit sa baguette et prononça un sort qu'il n'avait plus utilisé depuis Poudlard.

Soudain, le mur sur lequel il avait pointé sa baguette se découpa dans une sorte de fumée. Harry voyait à présent tout le salon et Voldemort était bien présent. Il discutait avec un homme aux allures de vieux docteur.

Harry combina le sort de Severus avec celui du son qu'ils avaient mis au point. Et les images eurent enfin leurs voix.

\- … Presque tout son corps est recouvert de la marque est la composition du gaz utilisé est complexe. La personne qui a mis au point ce procédé est un potioniste de génie et il est sûrement le seul à avoir l'antidote. L'étude de son corps a aussi dévoilé que certaines parties ont été ingurgitées.

\- Et comment cela va-t-il se terminer ?

L'homme qui était un peu plus vieux et plus penché sur la cheminée gratta sa barbe et Harry s'approcha un peu plus du mur.

\- Je n'aurais malheureusement pas le temps de mettre un antidote au point. Il me faudrait des larmes de phénix ou… De la salive de demi-guise. Le temps que je me procure ce qu'il faut… Il sera mort.

\- Qu'en pense Abraxas ?

\- Il semble s'en ficher totalement. Ce qui est préoccupant : c'est son unique fils, après tout. Mais peut-être que de savoir que Narcissa est enceinte lui hôte tout intérêt pour Lucius. Surtout que c'est un fils qu'elle attend.

\- Bien. Tenez-moi au courant.

\- Je le ferai.

L'homme se pencha et passa sous l'âtre pour disparaître.

Une fois seul dans le salon, Voldemort se dirigea vers les portes qu'il avait pris soin de fermer et retira le sort qu'il avait jeté. Il les ouvrit en grand et constata quelque chose d'étrange : sur les escaliers se trouvait un peignoir en soie noire. Voldemort fronça les sourcils et ramassa le tissu, puis il comprit.

Il monta les escaliers aussi rapidement que l'avait fait Harry quelques minutes avant et il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre avec force.

La fenêtre était grande ouverte, signe qu'il venait juste de quitter le manoir. Voldemort hurla de rage.

 **OooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Regulus observait d'un œil fatigué la neige qui s'amoncelait sous ses yeux. Depuis leurs dernières batailles, l'état de Lucius Malfoy avait fait empirer la colère des mangemorts. Ils n'attendaient qu'une chose : laver cet affront.

En plus de cela, beaucoup d'entre eux étaient tombés dans les filets des aurors... La terrible équipe Maugrey et Chester faisait des ravages qui ne laissaient personne indiffèrent.

Et pire encore pour eux, sauf pour Regulus : Cassie Corgan était un autre cauchemar. Il n'avait pas le tempérament conciliant de son père. Il avait vu la guerre, il avait vu son père mourir et avait repris le flambeau sans ciller.

C'était devenu le porte parole de tous les Serpentard oubliés, des sang-mêlé et des cracmols. Il s'opposait à Abraxas avec plus de vindicative que n'importe quel autre membre du Magenmagot. A côté de lui, Dumbledore semblait plus terne.

Du moins, c'était tout ce que lui avait apporté Lucius au cours de ces derniers mois.

Regulus avait retrouvé une place de choix dans l'armée de Voldemort. Ce retournement de situation avait surpris tout le monde, y compris sa cousine Bellatrix, mais Lucius avait été le seul à douter de ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Ça avait été encore plus éloquent quand Le Cavalier avait cessé de se rendre au manoir Malfoy, encore une fois.

Regulus ravala la bile qui lui montait à la gorge en pensant à Harry.

Après la bataille où Septimus Corgan avait perdu la vie, Harry avait passé presque un mois sans le quitter d'une semelle. Et du jour au lendemain, il l'avait incendié copieusement.

Regulus ferma les yeux, essayant de repousser toutes les choses atroces qu'Harry lui avait dites.

Mais c'était impossible.

Harry ne l'avait pas épargné, l'accusant de les avoir mis tous les deux dans une situation dangereuse. L'acculant pour lui demander s'il était fier de ses actes. Qu'il ferait mieux de savoir où était sa place s'il ne voulait pas mourir. Qu'il avait tout intérêt à savoir ce qu'il voulait.

Sa dernière bouée de sauvetage avait fini par voir clair en lui. Harry avait fini par comprendre qu'il était une cause perdue et s'était détourné de lui.

A présent, Regulus était encore plus perdu que jamais. Mais il avait fini par accepter son sort. Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule route pour lui et il était décidé à la poursuivre.

Il releva doucement la tête en soupirant. Ses yeux accrochèrent alors le ciel et ils s'écarquillèrent quand il décela une ombre sous la lumière de la lune.

Il ouvrit la bouche dans un « O » de stupeur mêlée d'horreur.

Ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était la chose qu'Hagrid lui avait souhaité de ne jamais voir. La chose que chevauchait le Cavalier. Son cadeau de noël. Ses ailes membraneuses s'ouvrirent comme un voile de satin jeté au vent. L'homme qui conduisait le sombral se leva et sauta dans sa direction.

Regulus ouvrit la fenêtre en grand.

\- Regulus, fit Narcissa qui n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise auprès de Lucius, referme…

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, une ombre pénétra dans la pièce. Regulus s'écarta de son chemin et Narcissa se leva d'un bond.

Harry souleva sa capuche et se dirigea immédiatement vers le lit.

\- Oh, par Salazar, couina Narcissa, tu es venu ! Où étais-tu ? Comment as-tu su ?

\- Comment est-ce arrivé ? demanda Harry d'une voix blanche.

Il ne s'était même pas tourné vers Regulus et le brun tenta de chasser du mieux qu'il pouvait la tristesse qui s'emparait de son cœur. Mais les gestes étranges d'Harry le retinrent de demander des explications. Harry avait posé sa main sur le front noirci de Lucius et tremblait.

Ce n'était pas quelques frissons, non c'était de vrais tremblements.

\- Une attaque… Un gaz. Je n'ai pas compris. Mais les aurors semblent utiliser d'autres méthodes.

Harry leva les yeux vers Narcissa. Elle avait parlé d'une traite et Harry voyait bien qu'elle faisait des efforts immenses pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Ou peut-être avait-elle épuisé tout ce qu'elle avait ?

Harry reporta son regard sur Lucius qui malgré tout avait les yeux grands ouverts. Ouverts et paniqués. Il regardait Harry et des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

Le blond caressa doucement les cheveux de l'héritier Malfoy.

\- A quoi est-ce que tu joues, Lucius…, murmura-t-il.

Il se redressa et retira sa cape.

\- Aidez-moi à retirer ses vêtements, fit-il.

Narcissa ne posa pas plus de question. Si Harry le demandait, si le seul ami de Lucius était présent et avait une idée, elle obéirait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Regulus et le garçon s'empressa de tirer sur les couvertures avec elle.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Lucius Malfoy était étendu nu sur le lit. Harry sortit une petite fiole de sa poche et l'observa longuement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Regulus.

Et pour la première fois, Harry posa un drôle de regard sur lui. Le genre de regard que faisait quelqu'un qui se souvenait tout d'un coup de quelque chose.

\- De l'eau. L'eau d'une fontaine.

Il vit Narcissa tanguer légèrement et il comprit très vite le cheminement des pensées.

\- Ne t'en fais pas !

Harry agita sa baguette et invoqua une bouteille de parfum vide. Il versa avec attention l'eau de la fontaine de jouvence dans la bouteille et la pointa vers le corps de Lucius.

\- Prenez une serviette.

Narcissa prit celle qui lui permettait d'éponger le front de Lucius et en tendit une propre à Regulus. Harry commença alors à vaporiser l'eau sur le corps de l'homme.

\- Frottez !

Ses deux acolytes s'empressèrent d'exécuter sa demande et sous leurs yeux ébahis, les marques noires commencèrent à s'effacer au passage des serviettes. Harry vaporisa tout le corps de Lucius et il voyait le liquide s'amenuiser de plus en plus. Narcissa aussi le voyait très bien mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Ils tournèrent Lucius sur le dos et entreprirent de tout frotter jusqu'à ce qu'aucune trace ne marque sa peau.

\- Il en a inhalé, dit précipitamment Narcissa.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils. S'il en faisait boire à Lucius, ce dernier se mettrait à rajeunir. Légèrement, certes, mais il y aurait de quoi éveiller les soupçons. D'un autre geste, il fit apparaître une seringue et observa ce qu'il restait de l'eau.

\- Je n'ai pas gâché ça pour que tu meures, Lucius.

Harry versa le reste du flacon dans la seringue puis il en dirigea l'aiguille au-dessus de son cœur.

Il avait les mains moites et son propre cœur battait à cent à l'heure.

\- Harry, fit Narcissa.

C'était une plainte larmoyante et Harry sentit un frisson de terreur parcourir tout son corps. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il faisait ça. Une partie de lui soutenait que la mort de Lucius serait une claque pour la jeune femme et qu'elle s'éloignerait de tout ça. Une autre partie de lui se disait aussi que Lucius mort, le journal de Voldemort lui reviendrait. Et une partie hurlait qu'il ne fallait pas le tuer. Qu'il tenait à lui.

\- Harry, je t'en supplie ! Sauve-le ! pleura Narcissa.

Il leva les yeux et vit la femme serrer son ventre. Harry ouvrit la bouche en se souvenant des paroles du médicomage. Narcissa portait un enfant. Narcissa était enceinte.

\- C'est un garçon ? demanda-t-il, perdu.

La jeune femme secoua la tête positivement. Regulus les observait, fébrile, sans comprendre pourquoi Harry tardait à le sauver.

\- Comment…, fit Harry en buttant sur ses mots. Comment allez-vous à l'appeler ?

Narcissa essuya ses yeux et sourit malgré tout.

\- Lucius veut l'appeler Draco… C'est un beau prénom, n'est-ce pas ?!

Harry inspira un grand coup.

Draco Malfoy.

Il planta d'un coup sec la seringue dans le cœur de Lucius et en pressa le haut, faisant descendre tout ce qui restait d'eau de la fontaine de jouvence, puis il pointa sa baguette sur Lucius.

\- Enervatum !

Lucius se tordit dans tous les sens et se contorsionna sous le regard affolé de Narcissa.

\- Pourquoi !?

\- Pour augmenter son rythme cardiaque et faire circuler le sang plus vite.

Lucius ouvrit la bouche en un cri muet et ses yeux fixèrent Harry. Puis il retomba sur le lit.

Tous se penchèrent sur lui et les doigts de Lucius bougèrent légèrement. Narcissa prit immédiatement sa main dans les siennes.

\- Oh, Lucius ! Lucius !

Lucius laissa un râle s'échapper de ses lèvres.

\- Narcissa, fit Harry d'une voix calme, écoute-moi.

La femme de Lucius releva la tête vers lui.

\- Les médicomages vont trouver étrange la façon dont il a guéri. Mens, je t'en conjure, mens. Dis que c'est des larmes de phénix achetées au marché noir, dis que c'est un miracle ou que le gaz n'était pas pénétrant. Invente, je n'en sais rien. Mais ne dis pas que c'était de l'eau !

Harry se redressa et remit sa capuche sur sa tête. Narcissa se leva et fit le tour du lit pour s'avancer vers lui.

\- Ne pars pas, attends au moins son réveil, qu'il puisse te remercier ! Harry, comment as-tu su ?

Harry jeta un regard à Regulus mais celui-ci ne pipa mot. Le blond se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

\- Prenez-soin de cet enfant, dit-il.

Puis il se jeta dans le vide.

.

.

A suivre

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un piti message les agneaux. Gros koeur sur vous et à lundi prochain !**


	67. Laisse moi

**Bonsoir tout le monde. Bon je ne vous ennui pas avec du blabla on passe direct aux reviews et au chapitre.**

 **Mais bon juste au passage j'aimerais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont laissé un message aux chapitres précédents j'avais tellement le smile en lisant vos messages. Vous me rendez heurese c'est fou. MERCI !**

 **Angelyoru :** Hahaha c'est vrai que ça faisait un petit moment qu'il n'y avait pas eu de lemon. Ça se fait rare ces bêtes là dis donc. Ouaip Lucius est sauvé et Harry vient de se mettre carrément dans la mouise. Mais je voulais pas trop l'amocher celui-là huhu. Je suis content que ce chapitre t'ai plu, j'espère que tu aimeras la koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Utopie666** : Haha j'adore. J'ai une bonne image de gens qui retiennent leurs respirations, je fais ça aussi quand je regarde une série ou ça part en freestyle. Tu ne fais pas confiance à Narcissa moi je sais que c'est une super menteuse déjà XD (tome 7 oblige hein). Voyons c'est pas Battle Royale, il peut en rester plus d'un à la fin et qui sait Lucius en fera peut-être partie. Je me suis fait la même refléxion pour GOT :D mais pour le coup c'est eux qu'ont copié. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Gros koeur sur toi et bonne lecture et merci pour tes compliments.

 **Pticoeurfragile** : Merci beaucoup, voicil la suite j'espère que tu aimeras.

 **Chapel Lucie** : Merchi beaucoup, j'espère que tu aimeras autant celui-ci.

 **Neko-Kirei** : Hey Neko-chan. Je suis super contente que tu lises toujours. Mh très bonne question celle du prénom dis donc. J'espère que tu continueras à lire la suite. Koeur sur toi !

 **Sora94** : Hello ma biche ! Mmhh tenir tête s'est vite dit, il a juste sauter par la fenêtre, rien ne dit qu'il va brillament s'en sortir le pauvre chou. Effectivement William est leur bête noir et ça sera pire huhu. Merci pour ton soutien, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Gros koeur sur toi miss. La bise !

 **V.M Desgrec et Lela des mers** :D'accord…la fête du Vacoa. Il n'y aucune repproche au bout de mes doigts vous en faites pas *hinhin*. Sérieusement XD c'est ça qui vous tracasse, on en parle du fait que Voldemort ait censé avoir 50 piges. Et puis bon quand Draco naitra ils auront quoi…20 ans d'écart à peu prés. Le même nombre que madonna et ses Toyboy, rien d'affolant à ce niveau là huhu. Mais j'espère que cette histoire vous perturbera pas trop les agneaux. Gros koeur sur vous !

 **Malucia black666** : Oui seulement à l'état de petit truc qui pousse dans le ventre XD.

 **xxxQueenxxx** : Ouaip autant dire que Regulus et Harry sont des mouches s'agitant dans une toile d'araignée. Je crois que « barder » est un mot faible pour le coup huhu. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Serpenta** : Hello toi ! Haha finalement même ce passé tourne autour de Draco décidément même quand il n'est pas là il se fait désirer cet idiot. Ah je pouvais pas (encore) me résoudre à tuer Lucius. Je l'aime ce sale serpentard dis donc, oui moi aussi j'ai un cœur XD. C'est super chouette que tu soulignes tout ce qui entoure Harry et Voldemort mais je n'en dis pas plus je te laisse savourer ça en bas. J'avoue que j'étais inquiète du coté malsain que ça pouvait prendre, mais j'ai pas non plus envie de faire dans la dentelle. En vérité je pourrais faire mille fois pire mais je pense avoir trouvé un bon équilibre dans l'horreur que vit Harry. J'ai lu des trucs parfois et bon j'ai pas envie de faire vomir mes lecteurs XD. Je veux que ça soit dans la lignée d'un roman gothique mais je m'emballe peut-être haha. Du coup je suis hyper ravie quand les gens me disents qu'ils ont le souffle coupé ou qu'ils doivent faire des pauses dans leurs lectures (comme toi). Toutes tes reviews et tes compliments me touchent, je t'assure que je ne m'en lasse pas. Gros, gros koeur sur toi miss.

 **Papillon16** : Haha des sentiments, voyons Harry n'est pas un monstre et puis il faut le pardonner, il ne va pas très bien aussi. Ha donc tu fais partie de la team Willry XD. En effet cette histoire à tout de même pour but un drarry dans le futur et tu as parfaitement le droit d'imaginer plein de chose et de m'en faire part huhu. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ton soutien, tes compliments. Ça me touche énormément. Gros koeur sur toi et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

 **Pow :** Haha merci, merci. Je fais gonfler mon ego de cette façon huhu. Le truc avec Voldemort c'est qu'il est tellement imbu de lui-même qu'il ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Ou peut-être qu'il est juste incompétent en matière de lien sociale. Je crois que c'est un homme qui n'a confiance qu'en lui et sa biaise sa vision sur le reste du monde. Mais bon il reste intelligent tout de même. J'espère sincèrement que tu aimeras la suite. Gros koeur sur toi et encore merci !

 **Ocechan** : Huhu merci beaucoup, beaucoup. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

 **Lassa** : Haha ça sonne bizarre Voldy amoureux dis donc. Il semblerait que Lucius soit le chouchou de pas mal d'entre vous. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un petit message, ça me touche. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Mlle Mystre et Compagnie**. Oh c'est vraiment chouette, effectivement du coup on va pouvoir mieux discuter. Mais je t'avoue que j'ai mis en suspend tous mes autres travaux juste pour retour. Mais je suis ravie de savoir que ça sera plu facile de discuter avec toi !

 **Moony's Words** : mmh les zombies sortent de terre finalement. Excuse acceptée même si c'est de ma faute apparement XD. Alors mmh Regulus, ça serait beaucoup trop facile si ce gosse retournait sa veste aussi rapidement. Je pense qu'il est hyper paumé dans sa vie et il est encore en pleine crise adolescente. Mais je suis heureuse que ma version de lui te plaise, au moins il n'est pas parfait. J'ai un faible pour les pleunirchards comme lui je crois XD. Tu as parfaitement bien cerné Harry et ça me touche beaucoup ! Après tout ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on le surnomme le sauver ohoh. Si j'ai bien compté Lily aurait du faire cracrac en octobre ou novembre pour pondre Harry en juillet. Donc normalement dans le canon originale ça devrait être un embryon de rien du tout. Non, tu as raison je ne répondrais pas haha. Je vais te laisser lire pour savourer la suite à mon rythme. Merci pour ta review et ton enthousiasme. J'espère de tout mon petit cœur que tu kifferas ce chapitre. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **LuluHawaiiMalfoy** : Merchi beaucoup ! J'espère que tu aimeras celui là tout autant. Koeur sur toi !

 **Yume resonnance** : Si Harry à coupé les ponts c'est plus ou moins parce que Voldemort l'exigé et qu'il était trop proche de lui. Voldemort semble être une sorte d'amant jaloux et comme tu l'as dis il veut enfermer Harry dans une cage dorée. Regulus reste parce qu'il sait qu'Harry est là pour lui mais il se sent aussi totalement impuissant. J'espère avoir pu t'éclairer un peu plus sur le pourquoi du comment et que ça te laissera la possibilité d'apprécier au mieux les chapitres suivant. Gros koeur sur toi.

 **Enelica** : Bnsoir à toi nouvelle venue ! Tout d'abord merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review, ensuite merci pour tes compliments. Ton message m'a donné la pêche, ça me fait extrémement plaisir de faire ressentir ça aux lecteurs. C'est vrai que c'est du réchauffé mais j'ai la faiblesse de croire que je sors un peu des sentiers battus huhu. Merci à toi pour ta lecture et ton enthousiasme ça me fait hyper plaisir. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Gros koeur sur toi !

Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Merci encore et toujours à Titou Douh pour sa correction (sans qui je ne serais rien).

Bonne lecture les agneaux !

 **LAISSE MOI**

« There is something about your body

That gets me thinking of nobody

But you »

Your body. Cat dealer

.

Narcissa referma la porte derrière Abraxas et posa son front contre celle-ci. Le départ d'Harry avait été suivi de l'arrivé d'Œdipe, du Lord et de son beau père. Le rétablissement miracle avait été accueilli d'une manière extrêmement étrange.

Le médicomage avait évalué le corps de Lucius et avait conclu que son époux était hors de danger mais il n'avait pas posé de question sur ce que Narcissa avait bien pu lui donner. Il avança l'hypothèse que le gaz était probablement instable et donc inefficace sur la durée. Mais Narcissa n'était pas dupe.

Le médicomage avait condamné Lucius. Il avait été formel et elle supposait qu'il voulait lui aussi cacher la vérité. La raison lui échappait mais elle s'en fichait totalement, elle n'avait aucune envie d'ouvrir la bouche devant Abraxas. Et encore moins devant Lord Voldemort. Elle aurait été capable de mentir, elle le savait, mais si on lui laissait la possibilité de passer pour une cruche sans cervelle elle ne s'en priverait pas.

C'était ce qu'Andromeda lui avait conseillé.

« Il se soucie moins de toi si tu fermes tes jolies lèvres, Cissy, je ne sais pas dans quoi Lucius t'entraîne mais je t'en conjure : ne montre pas à tout va que tu en sais plus que quiconque, garde tout ça pour toi et si les choses tournent mal, n'oublie pas que je prendrais soin de toi. »

Narcissa avait gardé ça pour elle. Elle gardait le fait que cette guerre était le pire de ses cauchemars, que son intérêt pour les aspirations des sangs-purs s'était évaporé dès l'instant où elle avait su qu'elle était enceinte. Ce qu'elle savait à présent, ce qu'elle désirait, c'est que cette guerre prenne fin, afin que son fils naisse dans un monde où elle pourrait l'élever sans crainte. Un monde où Lucius ne risquerait pas sa vie pour un rêve auquel il croyait de moins en moins. Auquel il croyait parce qu'on lui avait appris à y croire, tout comme elle. Narcissa y avait peut-être cru à un moment. Mais la vie qui grandissait en elle lui permettait juste de croire qu'il fallait qu'elle vive et le reste, elle s'en occuperait plus tard. Et pire, un monde comme le voulait tous ceux qui l'entouraient condamnerait sa sœur, son époux….et sa nièce, Nymphadora.

Narcissa avait réussi à revoir deux fois sa sœur depuis qu'Harry l'avait aidée. Elle avait pu rencontrer cette petite fille charmante aux cheveux qui changeaient sans cesse de couleur. Elle s'était prise d'affection presque immédiatement pour elle. Dès que la petite Nymphadora avait teint ses cheveux de la même couleur que les siens.

Comment pouvait-elle imaginer un seul instant la considérer comme un monstre quand elle tendait ses bras vers elle pour quémander des câlins ? Bellatrix n'aurait eu aucune pitié mais Narcissa aimait sa sœur et elle l'aimait d'autant plus qu'elle l'avait pardonnée.

Il n'était pas question pour elle de détruire ça.

C'était pour cette raison qu'elle bénissait la réaction du médicomage mais elle s'inquiétait de celle d'Abraxas et n'avait même pas osé regarder le visage du Lord.

Elle s'écarta légèrement de la porte quand quelqu'un toqua. Narcissa sursauta légèrement mais l'ouvrit tout de même.

Devant elle se tenait Regulus Black. Le jeune homme avait les bras ballant le long de son corps maigre. Il ne lui était jamais apparu aussi faible et démuni. Son air blafard et maladif lui pinçait le cœur.

Ses cheveux noirs étaient ramenés en une queue de cheval éparse dégageant son visage émacié et laiteux. Il avait réellement l'air malade.

\- Regulus…

\- Je peux entrer ?

Narcissa s'écarta et laissa son cousin entrer dans sa chambre. Regulus parcourut la pièce de ses orbes gris et fixa la fenêtre avant de porter son attention sur Lucius qui dormait dans le lit.

\- Qu'ont t-ils dit ?

\- Qu'il est hors de danger.

Regulus se tourna vers elle et lui fit un mince sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose. Elle sentit un élan de peine parcourir tout son corps. Regulus aurait pu être beau. Aussi beau que son frère l'était dans ses souvenirs. Aussi beau qu'il l'était quand elle l'avait vu se battre. D'une certaine manière, il devrait l'être. Mais cette beauté était gâchée par sa détresse, par ses cernes, par sa maigreur.

\- Alors ce n'était pas juste de l'eau…

\- J'aimerais comprendre quelque chose, Regulus…

\- Quoi donc ?

Narcissa passa devant lui et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

\- Tu l'as vu dans le ciel et tu lui as ouvert la fenêtre. Tu savais qui c'était.

Regulus observa Narcissa avec méfiance mais celle-ci ne le voyait pas. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt. Il avait ouvert par réflexe. Parce qu'il avait vu le visage d'Harry et le bonheur de le voir avait été au dessus de toute recommandation. Mais Harry était venu sans son masque de Cavalier. Et Regulus n'était pas censé savoir qui il était réellement. Pas devant Narcissa, du moins.

\- Tu savais que c'était Harry…Tu connais Harry, Regulus ?

Regulus se mordit la lèvre.

\- C'est un gentil garçon, n'est-ce pas ? Il a toujours été d'une véritable courtoisie à mon égard. C'est un ami de Lucius, tu le savais ?

Regulus fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il avait été surpris de voir Harry courir au secours de Lucius. Harry lui avait reproché ses choix peu judicieux, ses mauvaises fréquentations. Il savait qu'Harry avait fréquenté Lucius et il lui avait menti sur ça. Il avait toujours pensé qu'Harry détestait Lucius mais le voir là, tremblant et s'inquiétant pour l'héritier des Malfoy, lui chantait une autre chanson. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Mais le ton de Narcissa ne lui donna pas envie de mentir.

\- Je pensais… Qu'ils se détestaient. Je pensais qu'Harry n'aimait pas Lucius… Du moins, tout ce qu'il représentait.

Narcissa sourit et posa son front sur le verre de la fenêtre.

\- C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Harry n'approuve absolument rien de ce que fait Lucius et pourtant…Pourtant il est là, il lui vient en aide, il me vient en aide. Crois-tu que c'est intéressé ? Crois-tu qu'il attend quelque chose de nous ?

Regulus écarquilla les yeux. Ce genre de pensées ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Pour lui, tout ce que faisait Harry, c'était par…

Par amitié, par amour, par gentillesse.

Comme frappé par une soudaine révélation, Regulus plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

Harry ne s'était pas éloigné de lui par haine ou par désespoir. Il l'avait fait parce qu'on l'avait sûrement obligé à le faire. Sa présence dans le manoir Malfoy n'était pas voulue.

Narcissa se tourna vers lui et il aperçut avec horreur des larmes couler sur son visage.

\- Il a sauvé la vie de Lucius… Et il est parti sans même que je puisse faire quelque chose pour lui.

Regulus secoua doucement la tête.

\- Si je te disais ce qu'il veut… Ça nous condamnerait tous.

Narcissa se figea.

Regulus baissa les yeux. Il venait de comprendre, il venait de tout comprendre. Harry lui avait dit que c'était pour lui qu'il était là. Voldemort tenait Harry uniquement parce que lui avait signé ce pacte de la mort avec le Lord. Jamais Harry n'aurait accepté de venir de lui-même. Et peut-être qu'il avait détesté Lucius mais Harry était trop bon pour détester aussi simplement. Il avait du trouver en Lucius un compagnon d'infortune, de la même façon que Regulus avait vu ça en lui. Et peut-être bien qu'Harry voulait juste lui éviter les ennuis. Peut-être qu'il voulait juste aider tout le monde, encore et encore...

Et qu'à cause de ça, il était prisonnier de Voldemort. Tout ça à cause de lui. Et Regulus ne pouvait rien faire. S'il désertait, il risquait de mettre en péril la vie de ses parents et d'Harry. Il ne savait même pas où vivait Sirius pour venir lui demander de l'aide et si même il y parvenait, rien ne disait qu'il serait aidé. Surtout pas après la mort de Septimus Corgan.

Harry s'était éloigné de lui pour le protéger, pour que Voldemort cesse de s'intéresser à lui et le mette dans des positions compromettantes et à présent, c'était Lucius qui payait.

\- Il fait ça pour nous, murmura-t-il.

Narcissa s'avança vers lui.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il fait ?

Regulus leva les yeux vers elle.

\- Il fait en sorte que notre vie soit meilleure.

\- Regulus…

Mais le brun était de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées. Si Harry restait… C'était pour se battre. C'était pour se battre contre ce monde qui n'aiderait personne. C'était pour se battre contre ceux qui lui feraient du mal. Regulus était coincé et Harry s'était emprisonné de la même façon pour le protéger et le défendre.

« Toujours purs » était un dicton qui aurait du bien coller au Black. Pourtant Regulus se sentait sale. Mais il ne le serait plus pour longtemps.

Il avait décidé de ce qu'il ferait. Il sauverait Harry. Il trouverait un moyen de détruire ce que son ami haïssait le plus. Et il savait parfaitement qui c'était.

Lord Voldemort.

Pas juste pour Harry, mais aussi pour lui. Et peut-être pour Narcissa et Lucius.

Et pour sa famille.

 **OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

\- Loin de moi l'idée de remettre en question vos tentatives mais il est clair que c'était un coup d'épée dans l'eau.

Abraxas se tourna avec violence en direction de Lord Voldemort qui affichait un léger sourire.

\- J'ai fait appel au meilleur potionniste pour mettre ça au point !

Voldemort haussa un sourcil.

\- Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour vous faire la morale sur la mort des membres de votre famille. Il s'avère que je suis d'accord avec vous quand il s'agit de se débarrasser de la mauvaise graine qui pourrait vous nuire. Cependant, ce gaz aurait pu être réellement utile. Il aurait été plus judicieux de choisir une autre façon de mettre fin à la vie de votre propre fils.

\- Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton ! Lucius aurait du mourir, pour en faire un martyr et rassembler encore plus de personne à notre cause ! Comme une victime de dommage collatéral. Au lieu de ça, il sera de nouveau sur pied.

\- Voyez le point positif : nos alliés pensent à présent que les aurors et leur petit groupe de dissidents usent des mêmes coups bas que nous, et qu'en plus de cela, ça échoue… Ils auront moins de scrupules à être plus virulents dans leurs attaques.

\- Mon fils est vivant.

Voldemort croisa les jambes et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- A quel point voulez-vous le voir mort ? Vous agissez de façon suspicieuse aux yeux de sa femme.

\- Cette Narcissa n'a pas la moindre parcelle de courage qui coule dans les veines de Bellatrix. C'est une femme faible qui se contente de faire voler ses robes dans les couloirs de mon manoir. Qu'elle soit grosse arrange encore moins mes affaires. Au moins c'est un garçon, voilà la seule bonne nouvelle !

\- Vous pourriez tirer un avantage de ce changement de programme. Si vous ne le faites pas, je le ferais. Vous n'avez pas besoin de Lucius mais il est encore important pour moi. Je vous assure que lorsque cela sera terminé, je me ferais un plaisir d'exécuter cet encombrant problème familial qui vous pèse tant.

Abraxas grogna mais cessa de porter attention à Voldemort.

\- Qu'il vive ou qu'il meurt m'importe peu, je veux juste qu'il ne soit pas une entrave à ce que je veux réellement. N'oubliez pas votre promesse, Lord Voldemort, ou devrais-je dire… Tom Jedusor.

Le mage noir serra les lèvres et fronça encore plus les sourcils.

\- Vous êtes en train de douter de moi.

Abraxas se tourna vers lui et afficha un sourire narquois.

\- J'ai bien vu les changements opérés sur votre corps. Je ne sais par quelle magie et je suis septique quant à l'utilisation de l'eau que vous m'avez donnée. Je ne veux pas juste perdre quelques années, je ne veux pas mourir. J'osais espérer que ce trait commun entre nous ferait avancer vos recherches plus rapidement. Je ne veux pas me dire que vous êtes comme Lucius, juste bon à dilapider mon argent pour des chimères.

Un sourire fendit les lèvres de Voldemort. L'homme se leva et s'avança vers Abraxas mais le patriarche de la famille Malfoy ne recula pas pour autant.

\- Je crois que vous ne savez pas à quel point je touche au but. Mais sachez une chose, Mr. Malfoy. Je ne suis pas en train de quémander votre fortune, je ne suis pas un mendiant. Non. Vous achetez mes services. Et le jour où vous mourrez, parce que cela arrivera si vous continuez à vous croire au dessus de moi, je serais là pour vous écouter pousser votre dernier soupir. Ne jouez pas celui qui donne. Je suis celui qui vous offre quelque chose, je suis celui qui sait ce que vous désirez désespérément. Je suis celui qui possède toutes les cartes. Ce serait malheureux que je disparaisse avant que vous découvriez tous les merveilleux secrets que j'ai en ma possession.

\- Vous ne…

\- Taisez-vous ! le coupa Voldemort qui ne souriait plus du tout à présent. Je pourrais vous tuer maintenant et convaincre Lucius que c'est grâce à moi qu'il est en vie et en faire un héritier bien docile. La seule chose qui me lie encore malheureusement à vous est le fait que nos ambitions soient communes et je n'ai aucune envie de partager ça avec quelqu'un d'autre. Profitez encore un peu de votre fils et de vos largesses. Bientôt, tout ceci ne sera pour vous qu'un mauvais souvenir et vous pourrez tout à votre aise dilapider les années éternelles qui vous seront accordées.

Voldemort s'éloigna de lui et se dirigea vers la cheminée.

\- Essayez, Mr. Malfoy, de ne pas oublier à qui vous vous adressez.

Sur ces mots, il s'engouffra dans la cheminée.

 **OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Tom Elvis Jedusor. Il retourna ce nom dans son cerveau avec dégoût. Il n'était pas Tom Jedusor, fils abandonné de Merope Gaunt et Tom Jedusor. Il n'était pas le rejeton impur d'une sorcière et d'un moldu. Il était Lord Voldemort, le sorcier le plus puissant d'Angleterre.

Un sorcier qui devait composer avec une bande d'imbéciles ignares et pédant. Des sorciers qui ne voyaient pas plus loin que le bout de leurs nez et de leurs maigres ambitions. S'il estimait encore un peu Abraxas Malfoy, c'était parce que l'homme savait qu'en temps de guerre, il était plus facile d'obtenir ce que l'on désirait. Mais lui aussi devenait encombrant.

Lord Voldemort avait de plus en plus de mal à savoir qui valait vraiment le peu de confiance qu'il pouvait accorder. Il y avait Bellatrix Lestrange bien sûr, il n'avait absolument aucun doute sur sa fidélité et il y a peu, il aurait pu en penser de même concernant son mari. Mais Rodolphus était juste devenu une sorte de fou cruel cherchant à se venger de la mort de son frère à tout va.

Il restait encore, peut-être, Lucius Malfoy. Il avait confié à Œdipe que Lucius serait guéri par un de ses proches mais qu'il ne fallait pas qu'Abraxas soit au courant. Bien sûr, ce n'était que des mensonges. Il avait vite compris qu'Harry était parti jouer les héros et avait dilapidé le peu d'eau qu'il n'avait pas donné au mage. Faisant fi de sa colère.

Voldemort l'admettait. Il était impressionné. Le fait qu'Harry n'ait pas réfléchi une seule seconde à s'envoler au chevet de Lucius lui prouvait la fidélité que le blond pouvait avoir à l'égard des gens qu'il appréciait.

Il grogna de mécontentement en se souvenant de ce qu'Harry avait dit concernant ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il se fichait bien des sentiments nobles et courageux que pouvaient inspirer l'amour et l'amitié. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était qu'il ne s'y prenait pas de la bonne façon pour captiver Harry Adams. Mais ça ne durerait pas.

Il lui avait fallu un temps d'adaptation mais à présent il savait. Il saurait comment s'y prendre quand il remettrait la main sur lui.

Parce qu'il n'était pas question qu'il laisse Harry Adams lui filer entre les doigts. Il avait la sensation que c'était la pièce la plus important de sa collection. Un être tombé du ciel. Quelque chose d'aussi pur, qui ne fléchissait jamais, qui le défiait et s'abandonnait en même temps, ne pouvait être que quelque chose de précieux.

Et plus le temps s'écoulait plus sa fascination pour Harry Adams grandissait.

Il était comme un vif d'or. Voletant autour de lui, le narguant, se laissant attraper une fois au hasard pour mieux s'enfuir. Et c'était un éternel recommencement.

Tout en savourant en pensée le moment où il récupérerait Harry, il se dirigea vers la chambre du blond et tendit l'oreille. Des chuchotements et des sifflements qu'il n'avait aucun mal à reconnaître, se faisaient entendre. Sans même essayer d'être discrets.

Voldemort poussa la poignée et constata que la porte avait été juste poussée et non fermée. Pourtant Harry aimait la garder résolument fermée. Parfois, ce comportement l'excédait et d'autre fois, il se plaisait à croire que sa présence horrifiait Harry.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une vision qui le fit sourire.

Harry Adams laissait un orvet pas plus grand qu'une main et pas plus épais qu'une corde glisser entre ses doigts.

Quand le blond se tourna vers lui, ce fut pour le fusiller du regard et Voldemort eut du mal à faire disparaître le sourire qui ornait ses lèvres.

\- Je vois que tu as trouvé mon ami.

\- C'est avec ça que vous me suivez…

\- C'est avec lui que tu discutais ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux et Voldemort se dit que l'histoire de Lucius avait du vraiment l'affecter pour qu'il en oublie d'être prudent. Voldemort s'était fait à l'idée qu'Harry parlait fourchelangue et si le jeune homme ne l'avait jamais avoué, il ne l'avait jamais démenti non plus. En temps normal, il aurait trouvé ça suspect, il trouvait ça suspect. Mais il aimait le fait de croire qu'Harry ne faisait rien pour le provoquer. D'une manière ou d'une autre, le blond savait comment il pensait.

C'était frustrant. Et excitant à la fois. Mais à présent, Harry cessait de cacher ses petits secrets.

Le blond laissa l'animal glisser de ses doigts pour se vautrer paresseusement au sol.

Comme Harry ne répondait pas, Voldemort reprit.

\- Lucius Malfoy est tiré d'affaire. Apparemment, le gaz qu'il a inhalé était d'un danger provisoire.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? demanda suspicieusement Harry.

\- J'apporte des nouvelles de ton ami.

Voldemort n'avait pas quitté l'entrée de la pièce et Harry était installé dans un des fauteuils de sa chambre. Il avait remis les vêtements qu'il portait en permanence quand il ne quittait pas le manoir. Une simple chemise blanche et un pantalon noir.

Harry plissa les yeux mais le mage noir n'eut aucune réaction.

\- Vous savez ce que j'ai fait… Vous saviez où j'étais parti et vous n'avez même pas usé de la marque pour me rappeler.

\- C'est parce que je savais où tu allais que je n'ai pas usé de cette marque. Mais à l'avenir Harry, s'il te prend ce genre de lubie et que je ne te vois pas auprès de moi rapidement, je me ferais un plaisir de te marquer plus douloureusement encore.

Harry paniqua. Pas parce que Voldemort lui promettait des tortures habituelles mais plutôt parce qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de colère dans sa voix. Pire encore, son visage s'était considérablement adouci.

\- Vous n'êtes pas furieux, fit-il d'une voix blanche.

Voldemort quitta le chambranle de la porte et s'avança vers lui. Harry eut un mouvement de recul mais coincé contre le fauteuil, il se contenta de crisper ses mains sur les accotoirs. Le mage noir ignora ce geste et se pencha vers lui.

\- Je le suis, Harry. Je suis extrêmement furieux. Si tu me l'avais demandé poliment, j'aurais consenti à t'amener à Lucius.

\- Vous m'avez interdit de le voir.

\- J'ai fait une erreur. Je continue à ne pas aimer te savoir ailleurs que près de moi. Mais je ne me contente plus du fait de te tenir en laisse, Harry. Tu n'aimes pas ça, tu te comportes comme un chien enragé prêt à fuir dès que la corde lâche un peu mais tu reviens quand tu as faim.

Harry fronça les sourcils face à la comparaison.

\- Vous avez changé d'avis…

Voldemort glissa une main contre sa joue et Harry frissonna.

\- Malgré tout ce que tu penses de moi, Harry, tu montes dans mon estime… Cependant…

La main de Voldemort voyagea dans ses cheveux et Voldemort agrippa ses mèches avec violence. Il serra tellement fort qu'Harry glapit de douleur. Le mage noir le fit se lever en tirant sur ses cheveux.

\- Lâchez-moi !

Voldemort le jeta sur le lit. Harry tenta de se redresser et posa sa main contre son pantalon mais Voldemort fut plus rapide. Il bondit comme un chat et prit la baguette d'Harry qui ne le brûla pas, confirmant au blond que la baguette ne faisait pas de mal au descendant des Peverell. Il la jeta au loin et plaqua une main contre le cou d'Harry.

\- Je vais te laisser tes petites libertés, Harry. Tu vas faire ce que tu veux avec Lucius et Regulus mais je vais attendre de toi beaucoup plus de choses.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour avaler de l'air et écarquilla les yeux en sentant sa trachée compressée encore plus. Il leva les bras pour griffer le visage de Voldemort mais atteignit difficilement l'endroit. Il était si surpris qu'user de la magie sans baguette ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit.

\- Tu vas m'écouter très attentivement. Nous pouvons faire en sorte que cette cohabitation se passe bien, tu peux être libre de tes mouvements, libre comme je l'entends. Mais j'attends de toi que tu te comportes bien à mon égard. Si je m'y mets vraiment, Harry, je peux être vraiment méchant. Je vais sûrement l'être à un moment ou un autre. Mais le fait est que je te trouve précieux, Harry. Je serais triste que tu m'échappes. Mais si cela arrive, si j'apprends que tu as fui… J'espère pour toi que tu sauras vivre ailleurs qu'en Angleterre, parce que si je te revois ici, je te tuerais. Si tu pars, je tuerais Regulus. Si tu pars, je tuerais Lucius, sa femme et son pitoyable futur rejeton.

Harry commença à frapper du poing sur le torse de Voldemort qui appuya un peu plus contre sa gorge. Les yeux d'Harry se révulsèrent et il sentit des larmes glisser contre ses tempes.

\- Je peux être doux, je peux être calme. Je peux souffler le chaud et le froid. Tu peux être en sécurité. En prenant cette marque, tu m'as juré fidélité, tu as juré de m'appartenir corps et âme, Harry. Tu ne sais pas ce que cette marque peut faire d'autre ! Ce serait dommage de l'apprendre si vite. Je te veux obéissant, Harry… Le seras-tu ?

Tout le long de sa tirade, Voldemort avait parlé d'une voix douce, contrastant avec la force avec laquelle il tenait le cou d'Harry.

\- Le seras-tu ? siffla-t-il.

Harry hoqueta et laissa ses mains tomber puis il secoua lentement la tête avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait.

Voldemort le lâcha et Harry se tourna vivement sur le côté pour reprendre une grande bouffée d'air. Il respira en haletant et sa gorge le brûlait. Il essaya de se glisser vers l'extérieur du lit mais Voldemort attrapa son poignet.

\- Je n'ai pas entendu ta réponse, Harry…

\- Ca…l…

\- Répète-moi, ça.

\- Je…Ca…ule.

Voldemort se pencha sur lui et le tourna sur le dos. Harry ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Le mage noir passa ses mains contre sa nuque ou des tâches bleues commençaient à apparaître. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur sa peau meurtrie puis entreprit de détacher les boutons de la chemise d'Harry.

\- Fais un effort, je t'ai connu plus éloquent.

\- Capitule, dit Harry dans un seul souffle.

Voldemort afficha un véritable sourire qui parut aux yeux d'Harry être celui d'un requin, si un requin pouvait sourire. Puis le sourire disparut pour se perdre dans son cou.

Harry laissa les mains du sorcier voyager contre ses côtes, son ventre, ses hanches. Il le laissa grappiller son cou douloureux de baisers. Il laissa Voldemort apaiser ses agressions avec sa langue.

Il capitulait.

Il était fatigué.

Il serait un chien docile.

Harry amena ses bras tremblants autour de la nuque de Voldemort et ce dernier redressa la tête pour venir capturer ses lèvres. Et Harry maudit cette réalité. Parce qu'ici et maintenant, d'une certaine manière… Voldemort obtenait ce qu'il voulait.

 **OooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

 _Il y avait du sang partout autour de lui. Il était rouge, il avait oublié à quel point il pouvait être rouge._ _Tous_ _ceux qui_ _mourraient_ _autour de lui ne_ _versaient_ _jamais de sang. Ils se figeaient,_ _pâles_ _comme des fantômes. Ils tombaient sans gémir._

 _Pourtant le corps qu'il tenait contre lui saignait abondamment. Il tremblait, gémissait._

 _Il n'y avait même pas quelques minutes, il était en train de pleurer et il aurait pu demander ce qui n'allait pas. Au lieu de ça, il avait_ _agi,_ _comme toujours. Plus bêtement qu'autre chose._

 _Il avait riposté_

 _Et maintenant, il y avait du sang partout._

 _Harry serra un peu plus le corps._

 _Il était en train de se dire que ce n'était pas normal. Qu'à ce moment là, Severus Rogue aurait du arriver, le pousser et le soigner._

 _Il devrait être en train d'entendre les cris de Mimi Geignarde._

 _Mais il n'y avait rien. Juste ses sanglots, juste le sang et l'ambiance terne des toilettes de Poudlard._

 _Et dans ses bras, il serrait le corps de Draco Malfoy._

 _\- Je suis désolé….je suis désolé….Je ne voulais pas._

 _Draco papillonna des yeux et fixa Harry. Il leva une main et caressa la joue du brun._

 _\- Non, c'est bon, je l'ai bien cherché après tout… C'est ce que mérite un fils de mangemort. Ou un mangemort tout court._

 _\- Je ne savais pas, pleura Harry, je voulais juste aider._

 _Draco rigola et du sang s'échappa de ses lèvres trop blanches._

 _\- Oui…Saint Potty, toujours là pour aider la veuve et l'orphelin et regarde_ _où_ _tu es…._

 _\- Severus va arriver…Il va t'aider…_

 _Le sourire de Draco se fit plus grand encore._

 _\- Potter…. Comment ferait Rogue pour m'aider… Il tient ma famille responsable de la mort de Sirius Black. Il me laisserait mourir juste pour avoir la satisfaction de voir ma mère souffrir._

 _\- Non, non…je vais changer ça !_

 _\- Tu ne crois pas…. que tu en assez_ _fait_ _..._

 _Harry ferma les yeux et tint plus fort encore le corps de Draco. Puis il rouvrit ses paupières, espérant ne plus voir le visage souriant de Draco Malfoy. Parce que c'était irréel, il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire. Comment aurait-il pu le voir ainsi ?_

 _Ils se détestaient._

 _Harry reposa son regard sur le visage de Draco et constata avec stupeur que ce n'était plus son ancien ennemi._

 _\- Regulus !_

 _C'était à Regulus qu'il parlait._

 _Le brun passa ses mains dans les mèches blondes d'Harry._

 _\- L'année est bientôt finie… Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis sain et sauf ?_

 _Harry regarda autour de lui, le sang ne cessait pas de couler._

 _\- Tu as promis à Sirius que tu prendrais soin de moi. Pourtant tu dis bien qu'il ne faut pas faire de promesse que tu ne peux pas tenir..._

 _\- Je_ _tiendrai_ _cette promesse ! Tu vivras, Regulus ! Tu retrouveras ton frère, tu vivras longtemps. Je vais la tenir, cette promesse !_

 _\- Bien… Je compte sur toi, fit Draco Malfoy._

 **OooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

Harry ouvrit les yeux subitement. Il sentait l'humidité et la moiteur dans son dos mais son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite pour qu'il fasse le moindre geste. Malgré l'horreur, il remercia intérieurement son esprit de ne pas lui avoir fait revivre la scène de la mort de Sirius et d'entendre ses reproches. Ce genre de cauchemars lui donnait la nausée. Mais celui-ci était d'une autre manière bien pire et bien plus cruel. Parce ce qu'il avait été seul responsable de l'état de Draco Malfoy. Harry essaya de chasser l'image du blond de sa tête mais à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, c'était lui qu'il voyait.

Il se redressa et jeta un œil à la grande fenêtre de sa chambre dont les rideaux n'étaient pas tirés. L'éclat de la lune et des étoiles donnait un aspect blafard à son mobilier. Harry tourna légèrement la tête et il ne dut sa discrétion qu'à son bon sens quand il vit qui se tenait de l'autre côté du lit.

Tom Jedusor dormait paisiblement allongé sur le dos. Il ne bougeait presque pas et seul l'infime mouvement de son torse dévoilait à Harry qu'il était en vie.

Harry rassembla les bribes de ses souvenirs. Il ne s'était pas senti gagner par le sommeil. Il n'avait pas exactement su quand il avait sombré. Mais les faits étaient là.

Voldemort dormait dans son lit.

Harry resta figé face à cette vision. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et au visage de porcelaine avait tenté de l'étrangler quelques heures plus tôt. Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'un homme au visage si angélique était l'un des pires monstres que la terre ait porté.

Le blond détourna le regard rapidement. Il chercha sa baguette du coin de l'œil et la vit au sol, loin de lui. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur sa petite table nuit. D'un mouvement lent et silencieux il se pencha vers elle et en ouvrit le deuxième tiroir. Il retint un soupir de soulagement en trouvant sa dague.

C'était l'un des rares objets qu'il avait amenés dans l'antre Voldemort. Il ne voulait prendre aucun risque si sa baguette lui était enlevée. Il tendit la main et s'en empara.

Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers Voldemort. Avec l'adresse d'un félin, il s'approcha du corps endormi et tint la dague des deux mains. Il la leva et baissa doucement la pointe de lame au-dessus du cœur de Voldemort.

Il en était là.

Harry ferma les yeux et se pinça les lèvres de ses dents jusqu'à sentir le sang venir toucher sa langue.

Il avait juste à planter cette dague et ensuite…

Voldemort disparaîtrait et lui fouillerait cet endroit en long et en large pour trouver les horcruxes. Il irait chez les Gaunt, il irait dans la grotte, il entrerait dans le coffre de Bellatrix. Même si ça devrait prendre dix ou vingt ans. Il n'y aurait pas de prophétie, pas de Potter mort. Pas de Regulus mort. Pas de Dumbledore mort. Il ferait tout ça lui-même.

Il suffisait juste qu'il le tue.

Harry rassembla toute la haine qui rongeait son cœur. Il rassembla tous ses souvenirs de ces trois dernières années, la souffrance, la solitude, la colère, le dégoût.

Il se sentit pleurer en silence. Il fallait juste le tuer.

Tuer un homme endormi, incapable de se défendre.

Tuer le plus grand sorcier après Dumbledore. Tuer celui qui faisait de sa vie un enfer sans savoir si sa mort lui apporterait le soulagement tant attendu. Parce que rien n'était encore fait.

Parce que ses parents n'étaient pas encore morts.

Il pouvait le faire. Il avait tué un basilic, il avait détruit des parties de son âme.

Mais détruire des objets n'avaient rien à voir avec le fait de tuer un homme de sang-froid.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et releva la dague avant de la jeter loin de lui, comme si l'objet était le feu de l'enfer en personne.

Il était incapable de faire ça. Il n'était pas un assassin. Malgré tout ça, il était incapable de tuer un homme.

« C'est l'amour, Harry, c'est ce qui t'as toujours défini. »

Harry n'éprouvait pas d'amour pour Voldemort mais il avait un cœur. Et le tuer de cette manière faisait de lui un monstre, comme le mage noir. Il ne voulait pas être un monstre. Il y avait des hommes qui étaient faits pour ça. Il y avait des hommes taillés pour tuer sans ciller afin de protéger. Harry n'était pas de ceux là.

Il sortit du lit avec précipitation, voulant mettre plus de distance entre lui et Voldemort. Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit quand un bruit se fit entendre. Harry se figea.

Il y avait du bruit en bas et s'il n'avait pas ouvert la porte à ce moment là, il ne l'aurait jamais entendu.

Harry courut vers sa baguette, ramassa sa dague et la rangea dans son pantalon. Il récupéra avec la même vitesse son masque et ses lunettes. Et quand il trouva tout ce dont il avait besoin, il se tourna vers le lit mais Voldemort n'y était plus.

Le mage noir avait quitté la chambre comme une ombre silencieuse. Harry prit peur. Il sortit précipitamment de la pièce et s'apprêta à descendre les escaliers quand une main l'attrapa. Il faillit crier mais une autre main se posa sur sa bouche.

Il tourna un regard alarmé et souffla de soulagement en voyant que c'était Jedusor qui le tenait. Ses yeux rouges flamboyaient dans le noir. Il tira Harry en arrière. Le blond le suivit et il comprit qu'il se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Voldemort se précipita vers une étagère.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? fit Harry.

\- Nous sommes découverts.

Harry ouvrit la bouche et sentit un poids étrange glisser à l'intérieur de son estomac.

\- Co… Comment ?!

Voldemort se tourna vivement vers lui et Harry vit toute la fureur sur son visage. Il sonda le blond et Harry comprit très vite ce qu'il était en train de penser.

 _Par Merlin, il croit que c'est moi._

Harry sentit la panique faire dresser les poils de sa nuque. Voldemort reprit ses recherches, il tapota de sa baguette de façon aléatoire aux yeux d'Harry quand une autre étagère se présenta à ses yeux. Harry avala de l'air.

C'était là !

Il se tordit le cou pour voir ce que le mage noir récupérait et se retint de laisser échapper un gémissement de pure douleur quand il vit que ce n'était qu'un grimoire. Un livre avec des tas de paires d'yeux sur sa couverture, des yeux qui bougeaient dans tous les sens.

Mais autre chose attira le regard d'Harry. Des petites flammes avaient commencé à apparaître un peu partout dans la bibliothèque. Voldemort se dirigea vers lui.

\- Il n'y pas de sortie ici ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, fit sèchement le mage noir.

Il attrapa le bras d'Harry et à peine eut-il mis le pied hors de la pièce que le feu avait pris de plus belle. Voldemort se dirigea en direction des escaliers mais un trait de lumière le fit se figer. Il serra son livre contre lui et lâcha Harry pour sortir sa baguette.

\- Il était dans cette chambre, fit une voix.

\- Fouillez tout ce manoir ! Je ne veux voir personne en sortir tant que l'on n'aura pas mis la main sur Voldemort !

Harry fit marche arrière, entraînant Voldemort. Il se dirigea vers une des fenêtres du bout du couloir pour constater avec horreur qu'un voile noir était posé dessus. Il lança un informulé.

\- Chef, il y a des manifestations de sorts au premier étage !

Voldemort et Harry se regardèrent et le mage noir lui siffla une insulte en fourchelangue. Le faisceau lumineux s'approchait d'eux.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas savoir combien nous sommes. Ils vont regretter d'être entrés ici.

Harry secoua doucement la tête. Voldemort était un maître des pièges et il devait avoir un puissant briseur de sort pour avoir passé en silence les barrières de protections.

Il était en train de se dire que c'était une aubaine, quelque part. Voldemort pourrait se faire emprisonner ici. Il pouvait mourir ici. Puis une voix qu'il connaissait bien se fit entendre.

\- J'espère que c'est la bonne, Chester… Parce que la visite de la maison des Gaunt n'a strictement rien donné. Ce vieux taudis était la chose plus ennuyante de toute ma vie.

Harry eut la soudaine impression que toutes ses forces le quittaient. C'était Maugrey qui venait de parler. Il avait parlé de la maison des Gaunt, ce qui signifiait que Voldemort n'y avait encore rien caché.

Ce qui l'empêcha de tomber dans les pommes fut la voix qui répondit en retour.

\- Ma main à couper qu'il est ici !

Voldemort était sur le point de les abattre tous les deux et Harry se doutait qu'il profiterait de l'élément de surprise pour en tuer le plus possible. Harry se jeta presque sur lui pour lui faire baisser sa baguette. Il leva la sienne et se colla contre le mage noir, puis lança un sort avant que Voldemort tente de le tuer.

A quelques secondes prés, ils auraient pu être vus mais quand la lumière les éclaira, il n'y eut aucune réaction de la part de Maugrey, William et des deux autres hommes qui les suivaient.

Harry regarda William passer devant lui sans le voir. Il écarquilla les yeux face à ce visage qu'il avait l'impression de ne plus reconnaître. Les traits du garçon qu'il aimait, qu'il avait aimé étaient durs et deux grandes griffures semblables à celle que Bill avait eues se dessinaient sur son visage.

Il était toujours aussi beau. Quelque chose remua les entrailles d'Harry et il dut détourner les yeux pour ne pas se jeter sur lui et lui demander de le tirer d'ici.

A quel point était-il devenu fou ?

Harry tira Voldemort avec lui et ils passèrent à côté des aurors.

\- Hey, il y a le feu là-bas !

\- Bordel, jura William.

Tout le groupe se hâta vers la bibliothèque. Voldemort haussa un sourcil en sa direction mais Harry n'avait pas le temps de lui dire que c'était un sort qui permettait de les camoufler. Ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers et aucun d'eux ne se tourna pour voir qui s'engouffrait dans le feu. Harry se força à ne pas se tourner.

\- Éteignez-ça ! entendit-il hurler.

Harry et Voldemort pressèrent le pas et trouvèrent trois aurors dans le salon. Un coup d'œil à la cheminée leur apprit qu'elle était condamnée.

Le blond ne perdit pas plus de temps, il fallait qu'il se rachète.

\- Stupéfix !

L'un des aurors tomba comme une mouche, interpellant immédiatement les deux autres. Le sort de Voldemort fut plus vicieux et un hurlement s'échappa de la bouche de celui qui venait d'être touché. Harry visa l'autre mais changea de cible quand il aperçut un auror viser Voldemort.

\- Protego !

Le sort de l'auror rebondit avant de toucher Voldemort et le mage noir se vengea sur celui qu'Harry avait délaissé.

\- Ils sont en bas ! Confinez les sorties !

Harry grogna mais Voldemort préféra agir. Il jeta un sort explosif sur un des murs de la maison, pendant qu'Harry, qui avait remis son masque, protégeait ses arrières.

Bientôt, le mur s'affaissa, leur laissant de la place pour sortir. Harry vit qu'une dizaine d'aurors se tenaient dehors. Il siffla bruyamment.

Tous les hommes et femmes se tournèrent vers eux. Harry reconnut les parents de Neville, il reconnut les frères Prewett et essaya de ne pas s'attarder sur le reste des visages qu'il aurait pu reconnaître.

De toute manière, il n'en n'eut pas le temps. Les sorts commencèrent à fuser. Harry se demanda vaguement pourquoi le Lord ne faisait pas appel à ses mangemorts. Puis il comprit qu'il ne voulait sûrement pas être vu en position de faiblesse et clairement, c'était le cas.

Une énorme explosion dans le manoir surprit tout le monde et des flammes s'élevèrent. Ce fut ce moment que choisit Cavalier pour atterrir devant eux. Voldemort enlaça la taille nue d'Harry et durant quelques secondes, ils s'élevèrent dans les airs pour finir sur le dos osseux du sombral.

\- Fuis, Cavalier ! cria Harry.

Le sombral se mit à battre des ailes avec violence. Derrière lui, il entendait Voldemort murmurer un sort de protection et de dissimulation.

Ils avaient eu une chance incroyable. Inouïe, même. Harry jeta un rapide regard à son poignet où scintillait son bracelet de jade.

Les sorts fusaient toujours derrière lui et Harry comprit qu'ils avaient été pris en chasse. Son euphorie s'éteignit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Puis, d'un coup, le sombral s'engouffra dans une énorme purée de pois. Harry dut mettre ses bras sur son visage. Le choc le sonna plus durement qu'il le crut. Puis quelque chose le frappa à l'arrière du crâne.

Et ce fut le trou noir.

 **OooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

Maugrey donna un coup de son pied valide dans les cendres éparpillées autour de lui. Le feu s'était propagé à une vitesse folle. Ils avaient tout de même réussi à en venir à bout. Mais tous semblaient être d'accord pour dire que ce que Voldemort avait voulu cacher n'était plus que poussière.

\- Ils n'étaient que deux ici.

L'homme se tourna vers Amélia Bones. La femme avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Quelque chose me dit que le reste des mangemorts n'est peut-être pas le bienvenu ici.

\- Et ce n'est pas étonnant, ça ferait mauvais genre de savoir que c'est le manoir, du moins c'était, d'une riche famille moldue.

-C'est peut-être aussi sa meilleure idée. Quoi de mieux que se cacher parmi ceux que l'on déteste ?

Amélia tourna la tête et observa William Chester qui écoutait Franck Londubat.

\- Il a vraiment du flair, ce gamin. Remonter la piste des Gaunt juste avec des suppositions de fourchelangue... Qui aurait imaginé que Voldemort se trouverait là ou les derniers descendant de sa possible famille avaient commis leurs derniers crimes ?

\- C'est très bien d'avoir du flair mais il n'est toujours pas entre nos mains !

\- Non, c'est vrai. Mais il va se rendre compte qu'on peut avoir de l'avance sur lui et il n'aura que deux solutions : soit devenir plus prudent, soit devenir plus parano. Mais tôt ou tard, il fera une erreur. Les hommes à l'ego surdimensionné sous-estiment trop souvent le commun des mortels.

Maugrey laissa échapper un rire.

William laissa Franck Londubat et reporta son attention sur la bâtisse avant de se rapprocher de Maugrey.

\- C'était le Cavalier qui était avec lui.

\- Il doit être sacrément important pour être le seul en compagnie du « Seigneur des Ténèbres » en pleine nuit.

William se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche. Important. C'était très probable. Ce qui l'énervait le plus, en vérité, c'était la façon dont ils étaient passé entre les mailles de leurs filets.

Ils étaient encerclés, ils auraient du agir dans la précipitation. Il s'était attendu à voir Voldemort riposter en face à face. Il s'était attendu à voir des mangemorts surgir de nulle part et c'est pour ça qu'il avait demandé à la plupart des hommes de rester dehors. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une fuite de la part de l'homme.

Mais il était clair que le Cavalier était là pour le protéger. William se mit à détester cet homme. Que pouvait-il bien voir en Voldemort pour presque sacrifier sa vie pour lui ?

\- Ils étaient dans le couloir, dit un des aurors qui était monté avec eux, ils ont utilisé un sort qui n'est pas répertorié et c'est pour ça qu'on n'a pas pu le détecter. Mais on est passé à coté d'eux.

\- C'était sûrement un sort de camouflage. Pas un sort de dissimulation jeté sur eux, mais sur l'environnement peut-être.

William serra les dents.

\- Que fait-on ? demanda Amélia.

\- On ramasse ce qui semble intacte et on ratisse magiquement la zone. De toute manière, je suis sur que l'équipe de vol rentrera bredouille. Vous avez vu ce nuage noir ? Ça aurait pu être un de ces gaz qu'ils ont jeté il y a quelques jours de ça, répondit Maugrey.

William était on ne peut plus d'accord. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient certains événements. Il n'aimait pas les nouvelles trouvailles que mettait en place le camp adverse et si même de leur coté ils avaient des équipes de soins compétentes, il sentait qu'il prenait de plus de en plus de risques.

Mais il avait été si proche, à deux doigts de l'avoir. Il n'avait strictement rien dit sur la véritable identité de Voldemort. Il avait détourné ses recherches de manière à ce que tout le monde croit que le mage noir se tapissait bien dans une maison moldue.

Ils avaient failli déchanter quand ils avaient prospecté chez les Gaunt. Il était presque sûr que c'était un endroit parfait pour y cacher des mangemorts mais il fallait croire que Voldemort était certes mégalo mais pas fou.

Il avait déjà des nouvelles de ses équipes qui lui avaient annoncé qu'aucun des endroits mis sous surveillance ne venait d'être pénétré. La maison des Gaunt et celle de Gormlaith Gaunt étaient deux ruines où Voldemort ne voulait pas poser les pieds.

Mais cet interlude était en train de lui faire comprendre quelque chose.

Quelque chose de terrifiant et qu'il n'osait pas approfondir. Mais malgré sa bonne volonté son cerveau était en train de chauffer.

Il remettait en place toutes les pièces du puzzle et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Ce Cavalier… Ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

.

.

A suivre

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, je lis tout vos messages avec plaisir. A Lundi prochain les agneaux !**


	68. Orphelin

Bonsoir, bonsoir je sais il est tard. Et je suis crevée. Hier soir j'ai passé la pire et la meilleure nuit de ma vie. Je garde un chat et il…a ronronné toute la night. TOUTE LA NUIT !

Bref review et chapitre comme d'hab.

 **Angelyoru** : Oui mais si Voldemort se faisait prendre aussi facilement il n'y aurait plus d'histoire XD. Par contre je crois qu'il va pas aller en s'améliorant. C'est pour ça qu'Abraxas et lui s'entendent presque bien haha. J'avoue qu'en ce moment c'est les méchants qui s'en sortent beaucoup. Va falloir changer ça huhu. Merci pour ta review. J'espère que tu aimerais ce chapitre. Koeur sur toi !

 **Pticoeurfragile** : Alors c'est une bonne question. A laquelle je ne répondrais pas. J'espère que tu aimeras tout de même la suite. Koeur sur toi !

 **Lassa** : Se briser la nuque XD ! Mais qu'elle mort nulle, mais vraiment drôle, je vais y réfléchir tiens. C'est vrai que Narcissa n'est pas bien entouré mais bon qu'elle idée de se marier avec un Malfoy. Erf on serait réellement passé dans le dark Harry si il avait fait ça. En temps normal j'adore les Harry qui ne s'offusquent pas de dérouiller les méchants mais pas ici. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Noah2209** : Chalut. Merci pour ta lecture et tes compliments, c'est vrai que les passages Harry/William sont tendus. Merci beaucoup j'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite. Bonne lecture et koeur sur toi.

 **Chapel Lucie** : Voici la suite. Koeur sur toi !

 **Quetsche** : On le quitte vraiment un peu XD. Effectivement on va replonger mais je vais doser le bon et le mauvais tranquillement. J'espère que tu aimeras. Koeur sur toi !

 **Yume resonnance** : Haha j'avoue que le chapitre était plein de mauvaise surprise et Harry en a pris plein la tronche le pauvre petiot. William comprends pas grand-chose mais il désespère pas XD. Ah il fallait bien qu'un Malfoy ne plaise pas. Pou Draco et Regulus dans ma tête c'est vraiment les pseudo même perso incompris qui font pas forcément les bons choix au début. Du coup je suis ravie que ce rêve t'ait plu. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Gros koeur sur toi.

 **Sora94** : Hello Darling ! Non mais c'est bien connu qu'Harry est une tête brûlée du coup beh…il flambe. Si Harry avait poignardé Voldemort et bien Voldy serait revenu sous une autre forme et il aurait été très fâché. Vraiment fâché XD. Et moi ça me fais toujours plaisir de lire tes reviews, ça me donne la pêche et le smile comme jamais. Je sais que l'attente est longue et qu'on est encore loin de la fin mais je suis ravie de voir que beaucoup s'accroche. J'espère sincèrement que tu aimeras cette suite. Gros, gros koeur su toi !

 **Mireillelabeille** : Hello ! Bonsoir à toi nouvelle, ça fait plaisir de voir de nouvelle tête ! Du coup ça veut dire qu'on parle de ma fic dans les commentaires d'autres fics, haha je suis ravie dis donc. Désolée d'avoir était un frein à ton travail mais ce n'était pas du temps perdue j'espère huhu. Pour ce qui est d'Harry je pense que même avant il faisait ce qu'il voulait peu importe les règles donc ça change pas énormément XD, il prend juste encore plus de liberté. Ohoh je suis super heureuse que tu apprécies mes OC et la façon dont j'ai traité les personnages. Disons qu'approfondir le couple Sev/Siri n'aurait pas apporté grand-chose à l'histoire. Si je les développe eux je devrais le faire aussi avec James/Lily pour que ça soit équitable et il y a trop d'info pour que j'en rajoute. Après pour le Remus/Migale…j'avoue c'est de ma faute, comme je n'ai aucune alchimie avec Remus je suis du genre à ne pas trop m'impliquer avec un perso que je ne connais pas aux risques de vraiment faire n'importe quoi. Je ne m'amuse pas avec Remus Lupin. C'est triste à dire mais il y a des personnes qui font largement bien mieux que moi avec ce perso. Du coup je laisse ça aux autres, peut-être qu'un jour j'y arriverais mais j'y suis pas encore là XD. Merci beaucoup en tout cas pour ta lecture et tes compliments qui me touchent énormément. J'espère sincèrement que tu aimeras la suite. Gros koeur sur toi et bonne lecture et encore merci !

 **Serpenta** : Hello ! Alors…niveau musique je suis euuhh du genre à écouter de tout mais vraiment de tout. Ça va d'Iggy pop à Orelsan, de Queen à Tryo, de Metallica en passant par Camélia Jordana. J'en aurais pour long à citer tout ce que j'écoute et j'aime même les trucs débiles. Pour dire, j'écoute même du Paris Hilton. Mais en vrai quand j'écris ou quand je lis j'ai besoin de musique sans parole. Donc je fais tourner de la musique classique ou des musiques de film. Du genre les OST star wars ou même ceux de jeux-vidéo. Par exemple en ce moment c'est un des album de Lustre que je passe en fond. Après les extraits c'est plus pour les paroles que pour la musique même si du coup je mets chacune d'elle en fond quand je poste. Mais si tu trouves que le métal colle à l'ambiance alors enjoy (moi aussi je suis curieuse de savoir ce que t'écoutes dis donc. Ah la caverne c'est chouette que tu en parles huhu. Je pense que tout le monde à compris qu'Abraxas n'est dans le cœur même pas dans celui de Voldy mais j'aime le fait que tu soulignes l'envie d'être le seul et l'unique pour Voldemort ça aura son importance. Je ne crois pas qu'Harry ait cessé de le voir comme un monstre, je pense plus tôt qu'il essaie de faire abstraction de ça mais bon ça lui revient au visage à chaque fois. Après je ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'avoir un faible pour Voldy on aime aimer les méchants XD. Moi aussi je l'apprécie, parce que c'est plutôt cool d'écrire sur lui mais bon je veux quand même qu'il meurt. Alors pour le rêve, y'a pas d'explication XD. C'est juste les sentiments de culpabilité d'Harry qui font que ces rêves mélangent passé, futur et futur hypothétique. Faire mourir Will en punition, hoho nan je lui réserve encore d'autre truc avant qu'il meurt. Je suis super flattée que tu te concentres sur mon histoire. Que tu trouves du temps et du réseau pour me poster une énorme review qui fait plaisir. Ça me touche énormément snirf. J'espère sincèrement que tu vas aimer ce chapitre, je pense que oui mais je veux pas trop m'avancer non plus. GROS KOEUR sur toi ! La bise ! Et encore merci !

 **Ocechan** : désolée, désolée. J'espère que je me ferais pardonner avec ce chapitre.

 **Papillon16** : huhu merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un message. Je crois clairement qu'Harry est dépressif et cette fois-ci c'est de l'apathie plus tôt que de la colère. Mais c'est vrai que ça fait plaisir de le voir repredre un peu du poil de la bête. Bon je vois qu'Abraxas ne fais pas du tout l'unanimité XD, c'est rassurant. C'est exactement ça pour Harry et Voldy sauf que Voldemort ne sait pas qu'il est piéger, en ça Harry à un coup d'avance. Haha je te rassure tu n'es pas la seule qui veut voir une confrontation William/ Harry mais bon…est-ce que ça vaut vraiment le coup à présent. Et effectivement Regulus n'ait pas non plus au mieux de sa forme. En tout les cas merci pour ta review et et ta lecture. J'esère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **TeZuKa j** : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.

 **Mlle Mystre et Compagnie** : Et bien ça promet dis donc XD. Mais on va s'amuser comme des fous ! Mmhh le père de Lucius est un parfait enfoiré et le suicide et…et bien je te laisse lire, je veux dire, je vous laisse lire la suite les agneaux. Koeur sur vous trois et bonne lecture !

 **Utopie666** : Haha il serait capable de transformer son psy en fou furieux façon Joker et Harley c'est peut-être pour ça qu'Harry ne tourne plus rond. Haha William va péter un câble si il le découvre oui. Ou pitêtre ils vont faire des bébés. J'espère que tu aimeras la suie. Gros koeur sur toi et bonne lecture !

 **Millon** : Hey comment cha va ? Quelle chance tu as profit de tes vacances mmhh, vivement les miennes qui seront dans…un an XD. Ouah tous ces compliments c'est pour te faire pardonner de ne pas m'offrir un gros pavé de d'habitude ? Ça me va, je prends. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre alors. Gros koeur sur toi et bonne vacance miss ! La bise !

Vualà. Encore un gros big up à Titou Douh qu'est grave cool de me corriger.

.

.

 **ORPHELIN**

« Esclave d'une vie qu'il n'a pu choisir  
Enchaîné par la peur de mourir »

Orphelin. Willy Denzey.

.

.

Harry se réveilla avec la sensation terrible d'avoir vomi tout ce qui se trouvait dans son corps, avec un mal de tête terrible et glacé jusqu'au os.

La raison de cet engourdissement lui apparut nettement quand il ouvrit les yeux. Il était allongé au sol. Sur une pierre froide et humide, torse nu. Il tenta de se redresser et y parvint extrêmement difficilement. Une fois à quatre pattes, il tâtonna pour trouver un mur sur lequel s'appuyer. Il n'avait pas ses lunettes sur ses yeux et la pièce, même si elle vivotait sous une lumière blafarde, ne lui offrait aucune réelle indication. Il leva la main et elle butta sur ce qui ressemblait à du bois. Harry comprit alors que c'était le sommier d'un lit.

Il était tombé du lit.

Il se releva, les jambes tremblantes, et se laissa de nouveau choir sur les draps froids. Sur la petite table de chevet se trouvaient exposés comme les instruments d'un chirurgien : sa dague, sa baguette, ses lunettes et son masque.

Harry prit immédiatement ses lunettes, se promettant qu'un jour s'il en avait l'occasion il chercherait un moyen de réparer sa vue un peu mieux que ça.

Une fois que son environnement eut repris la netteté tant désirée, il étudia l'endroit où il se trouvait et le reconnut presque immédiatement. Il se mit en position assise et cligna bêtement des yeux. Il savait où il se trouvait parce qu'il avait déjà visité cet endroit, dans un souvenir. Dans celui de Dumbledore, quand le directeur lui avait montré l'enfance de Voldemort.

Il était dans la chambre de Tom Jedusor lors de son séjour dans un orphelinat moldu. Rien n'avait bougé ni l'armoire, ni le lit, ni la fenêtre. Il se leva pour se diriger vers elle et grimaça en constatant que le temps était une horreur. Une pluie diluvienne s'abattait sur les carreaux et à présent qu'il était bien réveillé, le bruit en devenait presque insupportable.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se trouvait ici. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Voldemort l'avait amené dans un endroit qu'il devait haïr plus que tout. C'était comme si lui trouvait refuge chez les Dursley.

Puis il se mit à rire. C'était plus ou moins ce qu'il avait fait en fuyant Poudlard et en s'envolant pour la cabane où il avait jadis fêté ses onze ans. Mais c'était aussi l'endroit où Hagrid était venu le chercher pour lui dire qu'il était un sorcier.

Et ici, c'était l'endroit où Dumbledore était venu pour annoncer une nouvelle similaire au petit garçon solitaire et étrange qu'était Tom Jedusor.

Harry se mit à farfouiller un peu partout. Les placards étaient vides, la plupart des tiroirs aussi. Alors il tira la chaise et grimpa dessus pour chercher quelque chose au dessus de l'armoire. Ses doigts touchèrent ce qui ressemblait au coin d'un livre. Il s'en empara et redescendit pour se laisser de nouveau tomber sur le lit.

Le livre était couvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière. Harry en frotta la couverture et constata que c'était une ancienne version du Livre de Poudlard. Il gratta presque rêveusement le titre en lettres d'or. Puis, sans même hésiter, il l'ouvrit.

 ** _« Au futur brillant sorcier Tom Jedusor._**

 ** _Albus Dumbledore. »_**

\- Tom Jedusor, répéta doucement Harry.

\- Lui-même.

Le blond sursauta et referma le livre d'un coup sec faisant s'élever un nuage de poussière.

Voldemort avait ouvert la porte et Harry ne savait pas exactement depuis quand il se trouvait là. L'homme avait ce don franchement énervant de se mouvoir comme un fantôme.

Harry l'observa avec appréhension.

Le mage noir avait de nouveau coiffé ses cheveux à la perfection. Il était habillé d'une robe noire saillante et semblait en pleine forme. Harry se doutait qu'il avait du courir vers ses troupes pour leur assurer qu'il allait parfaitement bien et qu'il avait triomphalement échappé à presque tous les aurors.

Voldemort s'approcha de lui et Harry recula plus par habitude que par crainte.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- Dans un orphelinat.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

\- Pour sorciers ?

\- Non, pour moldus.

Harry serra le livre contre son torse comme si c'était une protection. Il n'y avait aucune tonalité dans la voix de Voldemort. L'homme s'assit à ses côtés et approcha sa main du livre. Harry le laissa tirer l'ouvrage.

\- Je croyais que votre nom, c'était Voldemort…

Le mage noir laissa échapper un rire narquois.

\- Tu n'as pas cru sincèrement que je donnerais mon vrai nom aussi bêtement.

\- Alors quoi, fit Harry avec dédain, vous êtes un sang-de-bourbe ?

Voldemort ne fit même pas un geste pour montrer qu'il était en colère. Il se contenta de caresser du bout des doigts le livre de Poudlard.

\- Si c'était réellement le cas, je ne serais probablement pas aussi bien soutenu.

Harry ne répondit rien.

\- C'est incroyable, tout de même, poursuivit Voldemort. Si ce vieux fou de Dumbledore avait accepté ma requête, j'aurais était ton professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'incroyable, vous auriez été une source d'ennui pour les uns et de moquerie pour d'autres.

Voldemort tourna la tête et adressa un sourire mielleux à Harry.

\- Je vois que tu as retrouvé ta langue, Harry, c'est une bonne chose. Mais j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié ta promesse.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Je n'ai strictement rien oublié.

\- Parfait, parce que nous avons des choses à faire.

Le sorcier se leva et se posta devant la fenêtre. Harry l'observa avec méfiance. C'est comme s'il avait retrouvé toute sa prestance, comme si la perte du manoir Jedusor et de sa bibliothèque n'était qu'une petite contrariété dans son emploi du temps. Rien qui ne vaille la peine qu'il s'en préoccupe plus que ça.

Si Harry avait retrouvé sa langue alors Voldemort avait retrouvé tout ce qui faisait de lui l'homme effrayant qu'il était et Harry n'aimait pas cet homme-là. Il préférait le voir en colère, il préférait voir la haine déformer ses traits. Parce qu'il connaissait mieux l'homme qui perdait son sang-froid.

\- Repose-toi. Personne ne viendra nous déranger ici. Demain, il faudra que tu sois en forme. Nous dînerons un peu plus tard.

Sur ces paroles, il quitta la petite chambre d'Harry et le blond entendit nettement le bruit d'une clé tourner dans la serrure. D'un geste mécanique, il récupéra le livre et le serra contre lui avant de s'allonger de nouveau dans les draps froids.

Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait à présent. Il ne pouvait même pas essayer de deviner. Il espérait juste que Regulus était en sécurité.

Il s'endormit comme ça. Plus par fatigue que par réelle envie de dormir.

 **OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Lily Potter réfléchissait.

Elle réfléchissait à l'amour et à quel point ce sentiment était incroyable.

Imprévisible, changeant, bénéfique et douloureux. Elle réfléchissait à l'amour qu'elle ressentait quand elle posait un pied dans la maison de ses parents et que sa mère l'accueillait avec un sourire qui ne changeait jamais.

Elle réfléchissait à l'amour qu'elle avait ressenti quand sa sœur l'avait prise dans ses bras et murmuré un « merci » qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Elle réfléchissait à l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient.

Cet amour qui lui faisait craindre chaque nouveau jour et en même temps lui donnait la force de vivre encore et encore. De se battre et de croire que l'avenir serait définitivement meilleur.

C'était les mains tremblantes qu'elle y réfléchissait sérieusement.

L'amour, pour elle, était synonyme d'espoir. L'espoir que les gens pouvaient changer pour le meilleur. Et c'était avec ce genre de pensées qu'elle finissait par en venir à James.

James Potter.

Chaque jour qui passait, Lily mesurait avec joie la chance qu'elle avait eue de pouvoir apprécier James Potter à sa juste valeur. Chaque jour qui passait, elle se demandait vaguement si sa vie aurait été mieux si elle était passée à côté de ce garçon.

Chaque jour qui passait lui faisait oublier tous les sentiments déplaisant qu'elle avait eus à son égard. Comme si sa vie avait été scindée en deux. Comme si la période où James Potter avait été le stupide golden boy arrogant n'avait jamais vraiment existé.

James Potter était l'image même qu'elle se faisait du mot amour. Il n'avait jamais un mot de travers et si le temps n'effaçait pas ses pitreries, il avait pris soin de marquer son visage avec les horreurs qu'ils avaient traversées.

Et pourtant, James restait un homme droit. Un soutien pour chacun d'entre eux, un homme qui ne baissait pas les bras. Un homme qui espérait.

Et Lily avait l'impression que son amour pour James ne ferait que grandir encore et encore. Si tout lui donnait l'impression qu'ils allaient vite, elle se disait pour elle-même qu'elle voulait juste profiter de chaque seconde qu'on lui offrait auprès de celui qui lui faisait tourner la tête.

Et c'était ce genre de pensée qui la faisait se tenir assise sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur le mur.

C'était ce genre de pensée qui l'avait conduite à aimer passionnément et à se laisser aimer de la même façon une nuit d'octobre. Sans se soucier du lendemain, tout en essayant d'oublier la journée horrible qu'ils avaient passée. Une parmi tant d'autres, une plus dure que les autres.

C'était pour ça et seulement pour ça que ses mains tremblaient.

Pour cet amour que James offrait à tout le monde. Lui offrait à elle.

Et offrirait à l'enfant qu'elle portait.

L'amour et l'espoir.

Alors Lily Potter se leva. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et les fit tomber sur son épaule. Elle tenta de défroisser sa chemise de nuit puis se glissa hors de sa chambre. En bas, elle pouvait déjà entendre le son de la radio. Jamais branchée sur des actualités mais toujours sur de la musique.

Et elle reconnaissait « Stand by me » sans mal. Même avec la voix de James dont le timbre ne collait pas du tout avec cette chanson. Elle essaya de réprimer le sourire qui lui venait aux lèvres mais ce fut impossible quand ses yeux trouvèrent son mari.

James était dos à elle et agitait une poêle dans le but évident de faire des crêpes et sa cuisine avait été traversée par une tempête nommée Potter.

-« Oh darling, darling, stand… By me…oohhhooh ».

Lily fut incapable de se retenir plus longtemps et se mit à pouffer. James se tourna vivement et accompagna son geste d'un vol plané de crêpe.

\- Lily !

\- Je suis soufflée par tes talents de cuisinier. Tu t'améliores.

James lui fit un sourire idiot, puis sortit sa baguette qui se trouvait dans son tablier et il l'agita pour tout ranger.

\- Bon, ce n'était pas mon plus grand succès. Que dirais-tu du classique œuf bacon ?

Lily s'approcha de lui et essuya un peu de pâte à crêpe qui coulait sur son menton.

\- Non, c'est bon, je vais manger chacune des crêpes que tu as faites.

James grimaça et leva le plat en l'air.

\- Pour le bien de ton estomac, tu ferais mieux d'éviter.

Lily s'assit à la table de la cuisine et observa son mari avec un sourire amusé.

\- Tu veux juste ne pas partager tes prouesses avec moi.

\- Bien, tu l'auras voulu… Sucre ou confiture ?

\- Les deux, fit Lily.

James ne protesta pas et prépara une crêpe avec du sucre et de la confiture d'abricot. Il regarda sa femme mordre dedans avec appétit et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Alors ?

Lily le gratifia d'un sourire.

\- C'est parfaitement immonde… Prépares-en moi une autre !

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres, fit James en rigolant.

Et Lily mangea réellement toutes les crêpes.

\- Sérieusement, Lily, vous êtes combien là dedans…

La jeune femme posa ses beaux yeux verts sur le visage franchement amusé de James.

Quand ils vivaient des matins comme ça, elle avait réellement l'impression que dehors ce n'était pas la guerre.

\- Jusqu'à il y a quelque mois, j'étais toute seule mais il va falloir doubler les bouchées, parce qu'on va être deux à manger.

James rigola et Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

\- En parlant de bouchée, dit-il, tu crois que tes parents accepteront que…

La jeune femme pouffa de nouveau devant l'air franchement ahuri de James.

\- Quoi…

Le visage du garçon devint livide et sa bouche s'ouvrit un peu plus.

\- C'est une blague ?! C'est la vérité ? Lily…

Et soudain Lily ne sut plus trop si c'était une bonne idée. Elle ramena ses bras autour de son ventre et baissa les yeux.

\- Je sais ce qu'on a dit, dit-elle précipitamment, ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais fait exprès. Tu sais cette journée, enfin... Tu étais rentré vraiment tard et il y avait plein de blessés. Et après ça…

Elle était en train de se perdre dans des explications bateau, ne sachant plus ce qu'elle devait faire.

\- Lily, fit James.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas pourquoi… J'aurais pu prendre une de ces potions.

\- Lily, répéta James.

\- Mais à chaque fois que je vois Louve et Nolan… Je me dis que c'est possible… Et oh, James…

Elle leva enfin les yeux vers son mari pour le voir avec un immense sourire et des larmes aux coins des yeux.

\- Je vais être papa…

Lily cligna des yeux.

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle.

\- On va avoir un enfant ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu es enceinte ?

Lily rigola franchement.

\- Oui !

James se précipita sur sa femme et la fit se lever pour l'enlacer. Il embrassa son front, ses tempes, ses joues, ses lèvres. Répétant inlassablement qu'il allait être papa. Puis il lui offrit un baiser qui lui fit tourner la tête.

\- Oh bon sang, Lily, je t'aime tellement !

James prit sa femme dans ses bras et la fit tourner tandis qu'elle riait aux éclats.

Elle aussi elle l'aimait.

Tellement.

 **oOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo**

Harry aurait du en rire. En fait, il en riait intérieurement mais ouvrir la bouche maintenant en aurait trop dit sur son état d'esprit.

Il remonta le col de sa cape sur le bas de son visage et retira ses lunettes. La pluie avait fini de le démoraliser et l'empêchait de voir un lieu qu'il reconnaissait très bien.

Il était en train de se dire que c'était inespéré. Improbable. Et il aurait du en sauter de joie. Mais le fait qu'il soit face à la grotte qui avait terminé d'épuiser les forces de Dumbledore pour un objet déjà volé ne le transportait pas autant de joie qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Parce qu'il était sur d'une chose : il mourrait peut-être ce soir.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il.

Voldemort gardait les yeux fixés sur la grotte et Harry se demanda s'il allait vraiment lui répondre.

\- Un endroit qui ne donne pas du tout envie.

Harry haussa un sourcil. Ça ressemblait à de l'humour mais il devait être bien fou pour croire un seul instant que Voldemort était capable d'humour.

\- Viens, Harry.

Le mage noir descendit les marches rocailleuses et humides qui les mèneraient vers la grotte. Harry gardait la tête baissée et évitait soigneusement de glisser et de tomber dans l'eau se faisant la réflexion que ces escaliers finiraient par disparaître.

Il renifla avec dédain _;_ dans tous les cas, il finirait sûrement noyé.

Une fois arrivés à bon port, Voldemort s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui. Il pointa sa baguette sur lui et Harry plaqua la main contre la sienne.

\- Obscuro !

Harry battit des bras dans le vide et se rapprocha rapidement vers Voldemort, du moins dans la direction où il pensait que l'homme était.

\- Qu'est ce…

\- Calme-toi.

Harry tâtonna dans le vide jusqu'à ce qu'une main attrape ses doigts. Il s'y agrippa fermement. C'était un sort qu'il détestait plus que tout. Ça et celui qui l'empêchait d'entendre. Être délesté de l'un de ses sens ne l'amusait pas du tout et encore moins en ce moment.

Il sentit une main passer contre son dos et comprit que Voldemort le tenait contre lui. Avait-il tenu Kreattur de cette façon ? L'avait-il mielleusement rassuré avant de lui demander de boire cette eau verte ?

Tout en marchant, il essaya de se concentrer sur toutes les manœuvres que faisait Voldemort pour entrer. Il se souvenait qu'il fallait parler fourchelangue pour y entrer et Regulus avait réussi ce passage, nul doute qu'il réussirait encore s'il devait se retrouver dans cette situation.

Maintenant, il savait ouvrir les portes.

Il se souvenait du sang. Il se souvenait du bateau.

Il se souvenait de l'obscurité et de l'eau.

Tout ceci était-il déjà en place ? Est-ce que ce qu'il cherchait s'y trouverait ?

Mais la question la plus importante était de savoir comment il ferait pour s'en sortir. Il savait transplaner mais c'était inutile ici. La seule chose qui lui restait était la magie sans baguette. Il s'y était tellement entraîné qu'il avait un mince espoir de se sauver de cette situation. Un sort de feu pourrait éloigner les inferi.

Harry frissonna en pensant à ces créatures qui gisaient dans le lac souterrain.

\- Lorsque j'étais enfant...

Harry sursauta mais la main de Voldemort se resserra contre son épaule.

\- Lorsque j'étais enfant, reprit Voldemort, c'était ici que je passais mes vacances. C'est ici que j'ai failli mourir, aussi. Parce que deux gamins stupides ont cru bon de me jouer un tour.

Harry en était sûr à présent. Voldemort ne le laisserait pas vivre s'il en apprenait plus sur son passé.

\- Sous prétexte que j'étais différent... Sous prétexte que je n'avais rien en commun avec eux, ils ont décidé que je ne méritais pas de vivre.

Harry se sentit traîné sur des cailloux glissant. Il se rattrapa de justesse à la cape du mage noir.

\- Les moldus ou les sorciers… Il n'y a strictement aucune différence. Nous sommes tous assoiffés de pouvoir, de vengeance. Nous voulons tous être au dessus des autres, être unique. Et en même temps, nous répugnions à faire cela seul. Nous répugnions d'être juste un parmi tant d'autres et nous faisons tout pour être reconnu par nos pairs. Je ne fais pas exception. Je ne suis pas un idiot non plus. J'ai bien compris que je ne te ferai pas changer d'avis sur ce que je veux. Je veux être seul, Harry. Je veux être le seul et je le serai. Et je veux que tu sois là pour le voir.

Soudain, Voldemort entoura sa taille de ses bras et Harry comprit qu'il se faisait soulever. Il s'accrocha du mieux qu'il put à l'homme et se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche.

Ils étaient en train de voler. Voldemort n'avait pas besoin de bateau. Il volait.

Quand ses pieds touchèrent de nouveau le sol, il s'écroula.

\- Est-ce que je peux récupérer ma vue, fit Harry.

Une main se posa dans ses cheveux et caressa doucement son crâne.

\- Finite.

Retrouver sa vue ne lui servit pas à grand-chose. Il était dans le noir complet. Il n'y avait aucune source de lumière et le silence était une torture. Il n'entendait plus la pluie qui faisait rage dehors. Il n'entendait pas les remous de l'eau du lac. Il entendait uniquement sa propre respiration.

Puis Voldemort changea tout ça. Harry se tourna et observa une petite boule de lueur verte s'élever entre eux. Elle éclaira juste leurs visages et Harry pouvait voir sans mal les deux billes rouges qui avaient remplacé les yeux de Voldemort. Ensuite, il posa son regard sur la vasque qui se trouvait juste à côté du sorcier. Il n'y avait aucune différence avec celle de son passé ou de son futur. Harry se releva péniblement.

Il se sentait mal. Il avait envie de vomir et il ne voulait pas rester une seconde plus dans cet endroit. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de temps. Qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment suivi Voldemort et que ce dernier avait préparé ses pièges sans qu'il n'en sache rien.

Pire encore, il se trouvait ici mais rien ne disait que Voldemort cacherait la bague dans la maison des Gaunt maintenant qu'il se savait surveillé par tout le monde. Maintenant que les aurors savaient qu'il n'était pas juste Lord Voldemort, mais aussi Tom Jedusor.

Harry se doutait que le sorcier ne laisserait pas ça impuni et il s'attendait à voir d'un instant à l'autre étalé dans tous les journaux quel usurpateur était Voldemort et le rendre encore plus imprévisible.

Il fallait qu'il soit le plus proche possible du mage noir.

Il le fallait absolument.

Voldemort fouilla dans sa poche et Harry l'observa en silence. Il en sortit quelque chose et le blond écarquilla les yeux.

\- C'est…, bredouilla-t-il.

\- Tu le reconnais ? Tu sais ce que c'est ?

\- C'est le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard. Alors vous êtes vraiment son descendant ?

\- Est-ce parce que tu parles fourchelangue que tu en doutais ?

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Je n'ai…

\- Cessons de jouer ce petit jeu. Même si je suis curieux de savoir comment tu le comprends et comment tu le parles, j'ai la sensation que je n'aurai jamais la vérité de ta bouche.

Harry préféra se taire. Voldemort leva le bijou et le porta au dessus de la vasque. Puis il lâcha le collier dans l'eau verte. Harry se pencha et observa le collier couler et disparaître.

\- Faisons un petit jeu, Harry. Si tu arrives à récupérer ce collier, il sera à toi. Nous sommes tous deux des collectionneurs chevronnés et je t'assure que ce collier est bien le vrai. Je t'en fais cadeau, si tu parviens à l'obtenir. Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile après tout, tu es un voleur doué.

Harry leva la main et l'amena vers le bassin. Comme il s'y attendait, ses doigts s'arrêtèrent sur la surface invisible qui l'empêchait de toucher le liquide. Il leva ses yeux vers Voldemort et ce dernier affichait un sourire presque compatissant.

Mais Harry venait de retrouver un peu plus d'entrain. Si Voldemort disait vrai, s'il l'encourageait à s'emparer du collier, alors cela voulait dire qu'il le lui confierait. Sans lui dire que c'était un horcruxe, mais peut-être comptait-il sur Harry pour prendre soin de cet objet, de la même façon qu'il prenait soin de son propre bracelet.

Ou alors, essayait-il de se débarrasser de lui une bonne fois pour toute ?

\- Vous me laissez une limite de temps ?

Voldemort tourna la tête en direction du lac.

\- Prends ton temps, Harry.

Le blond sortit sa baguette et évalua la vasque. Il usa de chaque sort qui lui venait à l'esprit et qui pouvait faire croire qu'il mettait du cœur à l'ouvrage. Il voyait du coin de l'œil Voldemort surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes. Harry se remémorait les paroles de Dumbledore sur la personne qui serait capable d'arriver jusqu'ici et qui ne serait pas immédiatement tué. Regulus n'avait pas eu cette chance.

Harry se demanda vaguement ce qu'il avait pu voir en buvant le liquide vert.

Puis il se demanda ce que lui verrait.

 **OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Il ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps il se trouvait dans la grotte. Ce qu'il savait c'était que Voldemort ne paraissait pas montrer de signe d'ennui. Harry décida alors qu'il avait assez tourné autour du pot et qu'en tant que sorcier doué, il pouvait se permettre de trouver la solution.

Il invoqua une coupe qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Dumbledore tant la sienne était rudimentaire. Le mage noir se redressa légèrement et Harry prit ça pour un signe encourageant.

Il ferma les yeux et refit mentalement son plan pour se sauver. Il avait déjà fermé son esprit au maximum. Il ne voulait pas que ses pensées se mettent à vagabonder et que Voldemort en profite. Il avait déjà plusieurs options pour ne pas mourir noyé ou tué par les inferi.

En plus de la magie sans baguette, il envisageait très sérieusement d'invoquer Circé. La sirène serait sûrement d'une aide providentielle.

Sûr de ses options, Harry déposa la coupe et celle-ci passa sans mal la barrière magique. Il regarda avec appréhension le liquide.

\- Ai-je au moins une chance de l'atteindre ?

Voldemort étira son sourire.

\- Tu devrais pouvoir, oui.

Harry but en l'honneur de ce mensonge.

Ça n'avait pas de goût. C'était comme de l'eau. Alors il se resservit. Encore et encore.

Et au bout d'un moment, sa vue se troubla. Elle n'était déjà pas fameuse mais ça venait d'empirer. Peut-être que ça le rendrait aveugle. Quand il fut de nouveau capable de voir, il n'était plus dans la grotte. Il marchait dans un couloir.

Un long couloir noir et il avançait lentement.

Et enfin il le vit. Son père.

James Potter se dressait devant lui. Criant de fuir. Mais il avait levé la main et un éclair vert le foudroya.

Il passa au dessus du corps de son père et poussa la porte d'une chambre.

Alors Harry se mit à hurler.

Il n'y arriverait pas.

\- SAUVE-TOI ! Oh, bon sang, SAUVE-TOI !

Il trébucha et tomba par terre. La coupe s'échappa de ses mains mais il s'en fichait.

Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était sa mère le tenir contre lui et faire face à Voldemort.

\- NE LA TUE PAS ! Je t'en supplie, ne la tue pas !

Il criait et s'agitait. Il essayait de se débattre, de se battre. Il fallait qu'il fuit cette vision, il fallait qu'il s'en aille. Il fallait qu'il continue de boire. Il devait s'emparer de ce médaillon. De l'âme de Voldemort.

Mais l'image ne prenait pas fin. Elle tournait en boucle et en boucle.

Il était tout seul et il n'y arriverait pas.

Il voulut crier une nouvelle fois mais sa gorge était sèche et aucun son n'en sortit. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et elles étaient râpeuses.

Soif.

Il avait terriblement soif.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se tourna précipitamment. Il y avait de l'eau, il s'en souvenait.

Harry rampa en direction du lac et s'apprêta à boire tout son saoul. Les cadavres dans le lac semblaient être un souvenir lointain et sans importance.

Il se pencha vers l'eau et des bras puissant attrapèrent son cou. Harry ne fit rien pour se débattre, il laissa les corps s'emparer de lui et le tirer dans l'eau.

Il avait si soif...

Il but. Il avala chaque gorgée comme si c'était la plus délicieuse des boissons. Il ne commença à s'agiter que quand il se rendit compte qu'il était incapable de respirer sans risquer d'avaler de l'eau par le nez.

Il ferma les yeux.

Il allait mourir.

Ici.

A la place de Regulus. A la place de Kreattur. Mais c'était logique.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de penser aux autres. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il pensa que c'était mieux comme ça.

Harry sombra.

 **OoooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

Voldemort ne se tourna pas mais Harry n'était pas dupe. Il l'avait entendu et il l'avait sûrement attendu aussi.

Il avança lentement et s'assit sur une chaise près du feu.

L'orphelinat n'était plus occupé depuis deux ans maintenant. Les enfants et le personnel avaient été déplacés dans une ville plus animée. Harry avait compris que l'endroit serait bientôt détruit. Ce n'était donc qu'un pied à terre passager.

\- Si vous voulez que personne ne le prenne, pourquoi ne le gardez-vous simplement pas sur vous ?

\- Il y a des gens qui sont bien trop imprudents en gardant ça près d'eux.

Harry se retint de soupirer en pensant à cette femme qui avait montré la coupe et le collier à Voldemort et qui l'avait payé de sa vie.

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvé la vie ? Il était clair que l'intention de départ était de me tuer.

Voldemort daigna enfin poser les yeux sur lui.

\- Te tuer, Harry… En fait, je considère que nous sommes quittes à présent. Tu avais une occasion en or de mettre fin à me jours et de me vendre aux aurors et tu n'en as rien fait. Pour quelles raisons ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Alors il savait. Il était réveillé et il s'était laissé menacer sans faire le moindre geste.

\- Je… Je ne suis pas un assassin.

Voldemort laissa échapper un rire méprisant.

\- Oui, j'ai vu ça. Tu ne tues pas mais tu ne fais pas grand cas de ta propre vie. Tu te doutais parfaitement que ça ne serait pas du jus de citrouille mais tu l'as bu sans même protester. Tu ne tiens pas à ta propre vie.

Harry baissa les yeux. Ce que disait Voldemort n'était pas totalement faux. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à évaluer la valeur de sa propre vie. Il se sentait tellement responsable du malheur de tellement de personnes que d'une certaine manière, la mort était une amie réconfortante.

\- Pourquoi suis-je encore ici ?

\- Parce que tu as accepté de me donner ta vie, Harry. Et je vais voir à quel point elle est précieuse ce soir.

Voldemort se leva et se dirigea vers lui.

\- Je n'ai pas totalement menti. Je te confierai le médaillon, mais j'ai besoin d'avoir la certitude que tu ne me trahiras pas, Harry. Le fait que tu nous aies protégés au manoir est une preuve plaisante mais elle n'est pas suffisante. Si tu acceptes mes conditions, je te promets que Regulus sera toujours en sécurité. Je ne lèverai jamais la main sur lui et je pourrai assurer sa protection dans la limite de mes possibilités. Tu n'auras plus à te soucier de lui.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Vous allez encore m'empêcher de le voir.

\- Non, Harry, tu feras ce que bon te semble.

\- Et qu'est ce je dois faire en échange ?

Harry croisa nerveusement ses mains entre elles face au sourire de Voldemort.

\- Un serment, Harry. Ni plus, ni moins. La promesse que tu garderas secret ce que tu as vu et bien d'autres choses encore. Un serment qui implique ta vie et la mienne.

\- Vous m'y obligez. Si je refuse, vous me tuerez, c'est ça ?

\- C'est exactement ça, Harry. Si tu refuses, je ne pourrais pas me permettre de te laisser en vie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si particulier, ce collier, en dehors d'être un trésor de Salazar ?

Voldemort rigola doucement.

\- Tu es futé. Ce collier est ce qui fait la différence entre toi et moi. Entre moi et le reste du monde.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il cache ?

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire. Du moins, je ne te le dirais pas tant que tu n'auras pas fait ton choix.

\- Donc, si j'ai bien compris : je prête serment et vous me direz ce que cache le collier. Je devrai aussi en être le protecteur et en échange, vous protégez Regulus. Ce n'est pas suffisant.

\- Ah bon ? Et que désires-tu d'autre ?

\- Cessez de me suivre.

Voldemort haussa un sourcil.

\- Je veux pouvoir me déplacer comme bon me semble. Vous m'aviez promis ma liberté et je l'ai perdue au fil des années. Je veux la retrouver. Je reviendrai vers vous parce que… Je n'ai que vous. Je protégerai ce que vous voulez que je protège. Mais je veux sortir d'ici.

\- C'est ta seule requête ?

\- La seule.

\- Tu as compris ce qu'impliquait ce serment ?

\- Si je faillis à ma tâche de protecteur, je mourrais.

\- Non, Harry. Si cela arrive, je le saurais et je te tuerais de mes mains, parce qu'à part toi et moi, personne ne connaît l'existence de cette grotte. En revanche…

Il attrapa le bras d'Harry et découvrit la marque.

\- Si je meurs, s'il m'arrive quelque chose. Si je suis tué. Tu mourras aussi.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait.

\- Tu as tellement peu de considération pour ta propre vie, ça ne devrait pas te poser de problème à moins que tu penses que je ne vivrais pas longtemps.

\- J'accepte.

\- Oh, vraiment ?

\- Vous me faites faire le tour du monde dans l'unique but de trouver de quoi vivre plus longtemps ou être immortel. Vous êtes un sorcier puissant. Je serais stupide de croire que vous êtes une personne facile à tuer. De plus… Vous n'avez pas l'air inquiété par la mort vu que vous n'avez pas réagi quand j'ai voulu… Tenter de vous tuer.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas stupide comme garçon.

\- Est-ce que c'est ça ? Est-ce que vous avez trouvé quelque chose qui peut vous rendre immortel ?

Les ongles de Voldemort se plantèrent dans sa peau.

\- Le serment d'abord, Harry. Si je meurs, tu mourras aussi.

Harry inspira un grand coup.

\- Faites-le alors.

Voldemort fronça légèrement les sourcils. Harry semblait convaincu que rien ne lui arriverait et d'un autre coté, lui se demandait pourquoi Harry acceptait ça avec tant de facilité.

\- As-tu prévu de faire quelque chose contre moi, Harry ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux puis il retira lentement son bras.

\- J'ai bu, parce que vous avez aussi refusé de me tuer. Malgré les occasions et malgré le fait que vous savez pertinemment ce que je déteste chez vous. J'ai bu parce que je savais que vous ne me tuerez pas. Si vous me dites que pour conserver la vie je dois prêter, serment je ne vais pas m'en priver. Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir. Je n'ai aucune envie de mourir.

Harry baissa les yeux.

\- Je crois que vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchez. Je crois que vous m'avez envoyé à la recherche de ce que vous désirez dans l'unique but d'être le seul possesseur de ce qui pourrait vous faire vivre éternellement. Et je suis curieux. Je veux savoir ce que vous avez obtenu de mieux que tout ce que je vous ai apporté. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi je suis encore en vie.

Voldemort attrapa de nouveau son bras et se pencha vers lui. Harry pouvait sentir son souffle contre son oreille.

\- Tu es encore en vie parce que je le veux. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

Harry leva les yeux et attrapa le regard flamboyant de Voldemort.

\- Alors faites-le.

Le mage noir sortit sa baguette et Harry ferma les yeux pour ne pas le voir faire. Pourtant, une partie de lui était littéralement euphorique. Une grande partie de lui bondissait de joie, hurlait de bonheur.

Il y était. Il touchait du bout des doigts ce pour quoi il avait tant souffert : la pleine confiance de Voldemort. Et même s'il n'avait pas tous les emplacements des autres horcruxes, il finirait bien par trouver.

C'était son but ultime.

Soudain, toute la souffrance sembla être un point très loin dans ses souvenirs. Il n'y avait que du soulagement et une véritable envie d'en rire.

Peu importait qu'il sacrifiait sa vie. Après tout, c'était ce qu'il aurait du faire. Se lier de cette manière à Voldemort était si ironique, si tristement prévisible...

Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire dans ce passé ou dans le futur. Quoiqu'Harry fasse, il était éternellement voué à vivre sa vie enchaîné à celle de Voldemort.

Il le comprenait à présent. Il ne le comprenait que trop bien. Mais loin de l'accabler, cette révélation souleva un poids énorme de son cœur.

Il allait mourir. Il mourrait en même temps que Voldemort mais ça n'aurait plus d'importance. C'était son destin. Mais il lui laisserait une marque. Une marque profonde et indélébile. Il laisserait à Voldemort le goût de la mort et la peur qui va avec.

Il mourrait avec Voldemort et Voldemort mourrait avec lui.

Tout ce qu'il avait à faire à présent, c'était de s'assurer que la prophétie ne soit jamais entendue et que ses parents vivent. Les siens et ceux de Neville.

Ainsi que tous ses amis. Tout ceux qu'il aimait et qu'Harry…

Harry Potter vive la vie qu'il avait toujours désirée.

Oh oui, il avait envie d'en rire. Mais il ne le fit pas.

Il laissa Voldemort glisser sa main dans ses cheveux et éteindre la douleur de son poignet avec des baisers. Il le laissa posséder son corps, posséder sa vie.

Ça n'avait plus d'importance parce qu'Harry le possédait entièrement.

.

.

A suivre

 **Voilà j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un ti message ça fait toujours plaisir. Je sais que j'ai dis qu'on reprendrais comme avant à partir du 20 mais je n'avance pas aussi rapidement que je l'aurais cru. Du fait de mon emploi du temps aléatoire je ne suis plus sûre de rien. Du coup je pousse le vice jusqu'à la fin du mois d'aout. Koeur sur vous les agneaux et à lundi.**


	69. Bonne année

Bonsoir à tous comment ça va ? Si vous me posez la question je vais vous répondre mal. J'ai choppé la crève, le rhume, la mort. Mon nez c'est euuh…les grandes eaux on va dire mais haha je vous passe les détails. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre.

Mais d'abord les reviews.

 **Mlle Mystre et compagnie** : Okay donc je dois vous considérer comme une sorte de cerbère c'est ça ? Ton petit discours on dirait un truc de la team Rocket XD. On va dire que vous serez la team Rocket pour moi haha (par sadisme). J'adore les longs messages ça me fait grave sourire et du coup parlons de talents. Le truc c'est de réfléchir à une histoire longuement…très longuement à l'avance. Par exemple pour tous les résumé que Mathilda m'a offert j'ai du faire à peu prés cinq scénarios pour chacun d'entre eux afin de trouver quelque chose de satisfaisant et si une histoire me revient en boucle et souvent dans mon esprit c'est qu'elle mérite mon attention. Deuxième astuce : les cahiers de brouillon hahaha. Mais j'apprécie le compliment, j'espère pouvoir lire une histoire terminée de vous. Bon courage Jessie, James et Miaouss !

 **Angelyoru** : Effectivement ça l'est totalement. Mais Harry est suicidaire. XD moi aussi je veux bien des vacances mais tant que je n'y serais pas Harry n'y aura pas droit non plus voilà ! Tous les actes d'Harry ont pour le moment de fâcheuses conséquences. J'avoue…ya rien de joyeux mais hé ! Il a découvert un horcruxe ça c'est cool non ? J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Koeur sur toi !

 **Lassa** : Haha je vois bien ça dans un chapitre bonus tiens (merci de me rajouter du travail là ou il n'y en a pas XD). Mmmhh Harry c'est Juliette ou Roméo ? J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, koeur sur toi !

 **Mireillelabeille** : Hahah désolée pour les mini crises cardiaques. Oui Voldemort baisse ses barrières mais il faut comprendre que d'une certaine manière il est lui aussi resté enfermé avec Harry, donc ils s'auto-dévorent en quelque sorte. Ha tant de question et si peu de réponse pour le moment. Normalement c'est plus ou moins le même temps de gestation. Par contre je ne sais pas à quelle heure est né Harry tiens. Je suis ravie d'avoir pu t'éclairer sur les raisons de mes choix concernant l'histoire si tu as d'autres questions du genre n'hésite jamais, ça me fait plaisir de vous répondre. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Koeur sur toi !

 **Papillon16** : Techniquement la citation représente un peu plus Voldemort mais c'est vrai que ça peu aussi collé à Harry du coup c'est chouette. Mhh c'est intéressant que tu propose qu'il oublie tout son passé afin de vivre heureux. Mais bon son passé le rattrapera toujours je pense. Je crois que tu n'es pas la seule pour une jolie petite fin avec Will mais ils sont bien loin de l'autre tous les deux à présent. Et oui Voldy est foutu sans le savoir. Chic pour la wifi, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre. Gros koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Utopie666** : Haha mes points faible c'était de m'empêcher de dormir donc ? Il n'a rien contrôlé du tout…je suis juste tombée malade…En effet Harry à la poisse ce qui est paradoxal parce que c'est aussi un petit chanceux dis donc des fois. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Koeur sur toi et merci pour les compliments.

 **Sora94** : Ha Harry mort il n'y aurait vraiment plus eu d'histoire XD. En effet l'amour…pas seulement celui de Lily, l'amour tout court est une pièce maitresse et je suis ravie que tu souligne ce point ça me fait vachement plaisir. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Gros, gros koeur sur toi ma biche et bonne lecture !

 **Philou** : Huhu merci à toi pour ta lecture et ta review. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Koeur sur toi !

 **Ptitcoeurfragile** : Merchi ! Voici la suite ! Koeur !

 **Ocechan** : Merci beaucoup !

 **Chapel Lucie** : Ahem…ça le sera probablement en effet. Mais bon il faut bien un peu de drame XD.

 **Serpenta** : Hello ! Alors…je n'ai rien confirmé XD. William peut très bien mourir dans le prochain chapitre tout comme il peut mourir à l'âge de 127 ans un petit sourire heureux aux lèvres…qui sait ? (moi je sais). Donc pour le moment tu peux garder ton calme et apaiser ton ascenseur émotionnel XD. Pour les extraits je suis pas la seule à le faire mais j'aime bien le principe, tu vas t'amuser à chercher des sons et des paroles qui colleront bien à l'humeur de ton histoire ça va être cool j'en suis sûre. Mo extrait préféré en début de chapitre c'est dans Christine de Stephen King en français ça donne « Fils je vais me mettre à boire, toi et ta Lincoln vous me conduisez au désespoir » j'en frissonne encore ! Tu as parfaitement cerné le pourquoi Harry n'aime pas ce Voldemort je pense qu'il est comme toi il a peur…de s'y attacher en quelque sorte. C'est bizzarre mais je suis contente que tu comprennes ! Haha en effet ils ont le même but tout les deux. Ils veulent tellement avoir l'ascendant sur l'autre. Il fallait au moins un moment mignon parce que ça devenait houleux tout ça dis donc. J'espère de tout mon petit cœur que tu aimeras la suite. Gros koeur sur toi miss !

 **Quetsche** : Huhu merci beaucoup. On dirait que « Harry » et « sacrifice » c'est un peu le même mot XD. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Gros koeur sur toi et bonne lecture !

 **Yume resonnance** : C'est vrai je l'avoue que faire en sorte qu'Harry reste ça tournait en rond. Mais bon le temps avance enfin comme il faut. Ça fait d'Harry une sorte de euh nihiliste concernant sa propre vie. Il fait de l'auto-flagellation un petit peu. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture !

 **xxxQueenxxx** : C'est le piège. Ça ressemble à de l'amour mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Je pense que Voldemort est toujours dans l'excès alors ça serait une sorte d'obsession. Je vois ça comme si Harry était l'épée de gryffondor ou le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Quelque chose que veut Voldemort et que personne d'autre ne doit avoir. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Koeur sur toi miss !

Voilà, voilà. Encore et toujours merci à **Titou Douh** qui reste une perle dans l'océan pour corriger mes textes. Amour et paillette sur elle.

Bonne lecture les agneaux.

.

.

BONNE ANNÉE

« Don't you know that it's only fear  
I wouldn't worry, you have all your life  
I've heard it takes some time to get it right »

Wasing my young years. London Grammar

.

.

 **31 décembres 1979**

Lucius Malfoy porta son verre de vin à sa bouche sans trembler. Il évita plus laborieusement le regard de Narcissa à ses côtés mais fut satisfait de voir que la mâchoire de Regulus se contractait de façon compulsive depuis presque deux minutes.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il s'était parfaitement remis de l'attaque qui lui avait presque couté la vie. Deux semaines qu'Harry Adams était entré chez lui pour le guérir et repartir sans un mot. Deux semaines qu'il n'avait plus croisé le Cavalier, même lors des deux dernières réunions organisées par Voldemort.

Le mage noir avait accueilli son meilleur état avec beaucoup de chaleur. Beaucoup plus que son propre père.

Et ils avaient discuté longuement sur la suite des événements.

Cela se profilait beaucoup mieux pour lui, en vérité. Voldemort lui avait assuré qu'il savait parfaitement qui avait pris soin de lui et qu'il remerciait Harry de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Lucius avait essayé d'en savoir un peu plus sur son ami et Voldemort lui avait assuré qu'il le reverrait bientôt.

Mais le mage noir avait fini par orienter sa conversation sur autre chose. Sur son avenir, sur sa carrière au Ministère. Sur ses fonctions au sein des mangemorts, qui devraient prendre plus d'ampleur.

Et sur le fait de garder leurs discussions hors de portée des oreilles de son père. Lucius avait d'abord écouté en silence. Puis son cœur s'était mis à battre plus fort quand le Lord en était venu à lui proposer d'être plus qu'un simple mangemort, d'être mieux que ça.

Il avait confié à Lucius qu'il n'était plus nécessaire qu'il se batte comme les autres. Qu'il allait être père et qu'il fallait qu'il soit plus attentif à sa propre vie... Des tas de mots pour lui faire tourner la tête. Et si Harry avait entendu cette discussion, il aurait sûrement déchanté totalement en voyant Lucius se faire appâter de la sorte.

Lucius Malfoy, lui, voyait l'opportunité de s'éloigner des combats et de se concentrer sur le plus important. Il fallait qu'il garde des cartes en mains si le jeu tournait en sa défaveur. Et si son père venait à savoir qu'il complotait dans son dos, Lucius risquait bien pire que la mort.

Tout ce qu'il possédait se résumait à trop peu de choses pour qu'il se permette de ne pas obtenir les faveurs de son père encore un peu. Il avait trop conscience du froid entre eux... Il avait conscience de ne pas être le fils tant voulu. Il avait largement compris qu'Abraxas ne lui trouvait rien de semblable à un véritable Malfoy. Trop mou, trop influençable, trop gâté.

Lucius avait pourtant absolument tout fait pour être digne d'un Malfoy mais ce n'était semble-t-il jamais suffisant. Et plus les années passaient, plus l'envie de se faire bien voir était remplacée par de la rancœur.

Si Lucius avait pris le temps de dire à Harry tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à propos de son père, Harry aurait fini par comprendre ce qui avait poussé Lucius à devenir l'homme qu'il était devenu dans son futur.

Il aurait compris que Lucius vivait sous la même emprise que lui-même vivait auprès de Voldemort. Il aurait compris que la seule chose que Lucius possédait était son fils et la seule personne qui l'estimait réellement était sa femme. Il aurait compris que Lucius, après la disparition de Voldemort, avait dû travailler plus durement à redorer le blason de son nom. Que fréquenter Voldemort avait valu d'entacher la réputation des Malfoy mais qu'il était inconcevable qu'il s'oppose aux idées de sa propre famille.

Si Harry avait su tout ça, il n'aurait rien pu faire. Mais il aurait pu comprendre.

Il aurait pu comprendre à quel point cette famille était seule.

Mais Lucius était à ce moment-là loin de se douter que la vie de Voldemort pouvait basculer à tout moment. Il était loin de se douter de la haine que nourrissaient Regulus et Narcissa envers ce dernier. Il était loin de se douter qu'Abraxas en savait plus que lui sur le fameux Lord Voldemort.

Lucius n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête : faire en sorte d'être toujours à l'abri du besoin ou de quelconques problèmes. Faire en sorte de toujours briller quoiqu'il arrive. Faire en sorte que sa famille soit toujours considérée comme puissante.

Et Lucius Malfoy désirait deux autres choses plus ardemment encore. Il voulait vivre pour élever un fils qui l'aimerait et il voulait retrouver Harry.

 **OoooooooooooOoooooooooO**

Narcissa Malfoy laissa glisser son regard vers la fenêtre et se perdit dans le ciel noir qui se profilait derrière la glace. Elle retint le soupir qui lui venait aux lèvres face aux légers flocons qui venaient s'écraser contre la vitre.

Sans même y prêter attention, elle posa sa main sur son ventre. Elle ne sentait rien mais elle savait qu'il était là. Elle pouvait presque imaginer la voix qu'il aurait, ses rires, ses pleurs, ses caprices et ses câlins.

Elle en rêvait chaque nuit, de l'être qui grandissait au creux de son corps et qui la rendait aussi anxieuse qu'heureuse.

Elle avait accueilli la nouvelle fonction de Lucius de façon mitigée. De son point de vue, son mari essayait juste de se soustraire du mieux qu'il pouvait de l'influence de son père. Mais celle du Lord était tout aussi oppressante. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait que positiver sur le fait que si Lucius était dans les petits papiers de Voldemort, Abraxas serait obligé de se ranger à son avis.

Et sa non-présence en cette soirée particulière sous-entendait qu'il prenait très mal ce nouveau changement d'attitude.

Mais Narcissa s'en contentait très bien. Elle qui avait passé ces dernières semaines à éviter son beau-père ne pouvait que se réjouir du nouveau statut de son mari. Pourtant, même si tout semblait se profiler de la meilleure des manières pour eux, il restait deux choses qu'elle devait éclaircir.

Ses yeux quittèrent la fenêtre pour se poser sur Regulus.

Son cousin semblait brûler d'un nouveau feu. Il n'avait pas retrouvé ce qui faisait le charme des Black mais ses yeux du même gris délavé que les siens avaient l'air de briller de nouveau.

Elle était sûre que c'était en rapport avec Harry et elle aurait aimé en connaître le dernier mot mais là encore, Narcissa avait décidé d'être une poupée silencieuse. Elle devait à Harry beaucoup trop de choses pour envisager un seul instant de douter de lui. Mais elle n'était pas dupe : Harry et Regulus avaient fait leur scolarité ensemble. Ils s'étaient sûrement croisés plus que de raison et durant une période, Regulus chantait les louanges d'Harry Adams. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils avaient été amis… Qu'ils l'étaient toujours.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, en revanche, c'était les liens qui unissaient Harry au reste du monde, s'il avait un quelconque rôle dans cette guerre. Le fait que Regulus ne se posât pas de question sur la présence d'Harry au manoir lui mettait la puce à l'oreille mais elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse si elle n'en parlait pas directement avec lui.

Mais Regulus avait à présent l'air hermétique à toute demande. Il se murait dans un silence et n'avait plus prononcé le nom d'Harry depuis que ce dernier avait quitté précipitamment le manoir.

Narcissa restait alors une simple observatrice mais avec la conviction qu'elle ne laisserait pas son cousin dépérir plus que de raison. Chaque jour, elle envisageait de proposer à Regulus de fuir et se cacher chez Andromeda et chaque jour, elle se fustigeait de penser de la sorte. Les Black étaient trop entêtés, et fuir… C'était trahir.

Et trahir était impensable pour un Black. On ne trahissait pas sa famille.

 **OoooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Regulus releva la tête après avoir décidé qu'observer son plat n'était pas la meilleure façon d'honorer cette invitation. Il y avait quelque chose d'exceptionnel et de dérangeant dans le fait de dîner uniquement avec Lucius et Narcissa. Depuis qu'il vivait à droite et à gauche, il n'avait jamais réellement été invité à la table de sa cousine. Depuis qu'il avait signé son pacte diabolique avec Voldemort, Lucius s'était littéralement désintéressé de lui et c'était devenu pire dès lors que son frère s'était retrouvé être leurs ennemis.

Mais les choses avaient brusquement changé depuis qu'Harry avait sauvé Lucius. Regulus ne savait pas si Narcissa avait parlé en sa faveur ou si même Lucius avait compris qu'il comptait plus que de raison aux yeux d'Harry.

Le fait était que l'homme semblait le voir d'un œil nouveau. Le jeune Black trouvait déplacé qu'il devienne intéressant uniquement à cause de ses liens avec Harry mais il n'avait pas l'intention de s'en plaindre. Il avait fini par comprendre que Lucius était un homme égoïste et plus lâche que lui encore. Il était cependant incapable de lui en vouloir _;_ ils avaient été élevés dans le même moule. Lucius se contentait juste de se faire une place à coup de bec et d'ongles, comme aurait dû le faire Regulus.

C'était plus que politique, c'était vital.

Mais il gardait pour lui le fait qu'il trouvait Lucius pathétique parce qu'alors cela voulait dire qu'il l'était tout autant. Et d'un autre coté, il trouvait réconfortant que la seule personne qui les réunissait en dehors de Voldemort soit Harry Adams.

Regulus n'en démordait plus. Harry n'avait depuis le début voulu que son bien. Il avait passé presque toutes ses années à Poudlard à l'encourager à voir le monde d'une autre façon, à tenter de renouer avec son frère et il avait même fini par le suivre pour ne pas l'abandonner.

Harry avait été là pour lui depuis le début. Il ne savait pas à quoi c'était dû. Il ne savait pas qui était Harry, d'où il venait ni quel était son but. Mais il avait la nette impression qu'Harry savait bien plus de choses que n'importe qui.

Il retournait encore et encore toutes les informations qu'il avait à son propos. Sa mère sang-de-bourbe (Regulus se promit de ne plus utiliser ce mot à voix haute), son amitié avec les Gryffondor. Son regard beaucoup trop adulte, le fait qu'il ne s'éloigne pas de Voldemort.

Il en était venu à la conclusion qu'Harry ne restait pas uniquement pour lui. Qu'il était probablement en train de préparer quelque chose mais qu'il faisait ça seul. Parce que sinon, il n'aurait pas eu besoin d'une autre identité, et il aurait trouvé un moyen de le ramener auprès de son frère.

Regulus était persuadé qu'Harry était là pour Voldemort. S'il s'en était douté des années auparavant, il aurait sûrement dénoncé Harry. Et rien qu'à cette idée, il en frémit d'horreur. Il n'était plus question de dénoncer qui que ce soit. Il devait beaucoup trop à Harry pour le laisser faire ce qu'il était censé faire seul.

Regulus avait la ferme intention de renouer avec lui, peu importait la manière, et si Harry refusait de le voir, de lui parler… Alors il agirait seul, lui aussi.

Voldemort n'incarnait plus cette image de puissance et de bienveillance. Voldemort n'avait fait que semer le trouble et la discorde autour de lui. Voldemort l'avait enfermé dans une solitude amère et détestable... Alors qu'Harry avait tout fait pour qu'il choisisse sa voix comme il l'entendait.

Et Regulus était mortifié de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt.

Mais ça allait changer.

 **OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Un « Plop » sonore retentit dans la salle à manger où ils se trouvaient. Regulus sursauta et Narcissa haussa imperceptiblement un sourcil tandis que Lucius reposa un peu trop rapidement son verre.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Dobby ?

\- Excusez Dobby de déranger le maître mais un invité souhaite se joindre à vous.

Lucius étira sa lèvre dans une moue nerveuse.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Et bien, Lucius, toujours aussi méfiant…

Lucius Malfoy se leva brusquement et il ne vit pas sa femme et Regulus en faire de même. Dobby couina.

\- J'avais dit à Monsieur Adams de rester dans le salon !

Harry baissa les yeux sur la petite créature frêle qui tremblait de tout son corps.

\- Ton maître ne va pas faire tout un foin parce que j'ai osé être un peu plus malpoli que d'habitude - il leva les yeux vers Lucius - n'est-ce pas ?

L'homme ouvrit lentement la bouche sans quitter le garçon qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Aux portes de la mort, il n'avait pas eu le loisir de bien voir son ami.

Harry avait l'air bien, s'il passait outre les cernes qui alourdissaient son regard. Son teint légèrement hâlé ne semblait pas souffrir du manque de soleil et ses lèvres étaient étirées en un sourire insolant qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

\- Tu peux disposer, Dobby.

L'elfe sursauta, attrapa ses oreilles avec violence et disparut. Harry toussa légèrement, conscient du silence qu'il venait d'installer.

\- J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop gênés par ma présence, c'est un peu triste de fêter une nouvelle année… Seul.

Narcissa fut la première à supprimer la distance entre eux. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et enserra son cou. Harry écarquilla les yeux avant de savourer cette étreinte avec bonheur.

Narcissa lui avait manqué. Il n'en revenait pas de penser de cette manière mais c'était vrai. Il entoura la taille de la jeune femme et la serra un peu plus contre lui.

\- Oh, Harry, fit-elle en se détachant de lui.

Elle observa sans se cacher le visage du jeune homme. Ses beaux yeux verts étincelaient derrière ses lunettes et ses cheveux blonds avaient été soigneusement coupés et peignés. Elle leva la main et caressa du bout des doigts le front d'Harry, là où une cicatrice en forme d'éclair se dessinait.

Harry frissonna face à ce geste de pure tendresse. Narcissa n'était pas censée être une femme démonstrative. Mais il se contenta de lui sourire, bien trop heureux de vivre enfin un contact réellement humain.

Pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, il se sentait réellement aimé.

\- Tu as raté l'entrée, dit-elle, mais assieds-toi !

Narcissa s'éloigna de lui et lui montra une chaise. Harry s'avança vers celle-ci puis se tourna vers Lucius. L'homme n'avait pas bougé, il était resté debout et avait suivi presque bouche-bée l'étreinte d'Harry et sa femme.

Quand enfin il reprit contenance, il adressa un sourire si franc qu'Harry en aurait presque pleuré.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je suis heureux de te voir parmi nous, Harry.

\- Non, je ne l'imagine pas, en effet.

Mais Harry lui rendit son sourire et le cœur de Lucius rata un battement.

Le blond s'assit et les trois autres en firent de même. Puis Harry osa enfin tourner les yeux vers Regulus. Il s'apprêtait à souffler une excuse mais le regard de Regulus lui intima presque de ne rien faire. Alors Harry sut tout ce qui traversa l'esprit du brun. Il se sentit pâlir et détourna les yeux du jeune Black.

Un silence s'abattit alors sur toute la tablée et Harry décida que c'était à lui de briser la glace.

\- Je sais que je vais avoir l'air d'abuser de votre gentillesse, mais je vais tout de même demander juste au cas où. Je n'ai pas été des plus présent ces derniers temps et j'aimerais juste savoir si je suis encore le bienvenu… Et s'il vous reste une chambre pour moi.

Lucius agita la main.

\- Ta chambre est toujours à ta disposition, Harry.

\- Combien de temps comptes-tu rester ? demanda rapidement Narcissa.

Harry lui adressa un mince sourire.

\- Aussi longtemps que vous me supporterez.

La réponse sembla satisfaire le couple et Harry coula un regard vers Regulus mais ce dernier fixait de nouveau son assiette. De ce coté là, le blond ne savait plus quoi faire. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais une coupe apparut juste sous son nez.

\- L'année n'a pas encore touché à sa fin, dit Lucius, alors profites-en calmement.

Harry attrapa le verre et le porta à ses lèvres. C'était du champagne. Il ferma les yeux et chassa les larmes qui montaient.

\- Merci, dit-il.

Et il y avait tant d'émotion dans sa voix que Regulus fut obligé de lever les yeux vers lui.

Le brun eut la soudaine envie de se jeter au dessus de la table et de le tirer loin, très loin de tout ça.

\- Non, fit-il, merci à toi.

Harry écarquilla les yeux mais Narcissa et Lucius ajoutèrent leurs propres remerciements.

Alors Harry leur fit son plus beau sourire et les trois personnes eurent sans le savoir la même pensée.

Il était impensable qu'ils le laissent fuir de nouveau. Il était impensable de le faire souffrir. Lucius ne perdait pas son ami, Narcissa lui vouerait une confiance éternelle et Regulus…

Regulus ferait tout pour le sauver.

 **OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

 **1** **er** **Janvier 1980**

Les cris de joies avaient mis longtemps à se taire, autant dans la rue que dans le bar.

Le Maraudeur faisait salle comble. Il était de plus en plus difficile pour les serveuses de se faufiler entre les clients éméchés et un peu trop joyeux.

Mais l'ambiance était bonne, vraiment bonne.

De là où il était, Severus observait avec un sourire doux Sirius Black servir bière sur bière. Appuyé contre le bar, il pouvait aussi voir Remus et Migale échanger de doux et chastes baisers sans se lâcher du regard et cette vision lui réchauffait le cœur.

Tout comme celle de James caressant le ventre de Lily avec des yeux émerveillés.

L'annonce de la grossesse de Lily avait été une nouvelle accueillie avec plus de joie que d'appréhension. Comme si personne n'avait osé dire que c'était le mauvais moment. Ils se forçaient tous à adopter un comportement festif et optimiste. Ils voulaient tous avoir l'illusion que leurs vies étaient bien quelque part.

Et elles l'étaient, d'une certaine façon. Depuis la mort des parents de Cassie et James, ils étaient plus soudés et beaucoup plus motivés, aussi.

Le fait que William fut à deux doigts d'attraper Voldemort et le Cavalier avait boosté autant l'Ordre que le Ministère.

Pourtant, ils étaient aussi rudement mis à contribution. Les mangemorts faisaient preuve d'inventivité pour leur faire le plus de mal possible et lui tout comme Remus étaient sollicités pour travailler sur les gaz, potions et sorts nouveaux qui étaient utilisés par leurs ennemis.

Severus Rogue regrettait quelque part d'avoir abandonné une partie de sa vie. Lorsque Harry était arrivé, il avait commencé à s'informer sur la magie noire et avait perdu de l'intérêt pour celle-ci en sa présence. De plus, le livre magique qu'il partageait avec Lily et Harry l'avait totalement monopolisé.

Severus était conscient que ses connaissances de la magie noire étaient à présent usuelles. Il essayait de rattraper son retard et Dumbledore avait même accepté de mettre la bibliothèque de Poudlard à sa disposition mais Severus n'était pas dupe. Il y avait des choses qu'il aurait pu apprendre s'il était resté dans la ligne de mire de Lucius.

C'était son seul regret. Mais c'était aussi un regret bien vite balayé par la vie qu'il vivait. Tout ce qui l'entourait comblait parfaitement ce léger manque. Severus aurait échangé toute la magie du monde pour conserver ceux qui l'entouraient à présent.

Il capta le regard de Sirius et ce dernier leva le pouce en sa direction.

Severus aurait voulu l'embrasser maintenant. Mais ils avaient une longue nuit devant eux. Il réprima son empressement, savourant le fait que demain matin, ça serait juste eux deux.

Il soupira en pensant à quel point il n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. A quel point Sirius Black continuait à remuer ses tripes, juste avec un seul regard.

\- Severus ?

Severus papillonna des yeux et se tourna vers Rebecca. La jeune femme avait un doux sourire aux lèvres et le brun ne put s'empêcher de poser ses yeux sur la légère marque de brûlure que l'on pouvait voir sous sa robe échancrée. Il releva les yeux vers elle.

\- Oui ?

\- Sirius nous rejoint après alors on peut y aller.

\- Bien.

Severus se leva et suivit Rebecca. Il put voir du coin de l'œil que Migale et Remus les suivaient aussi.

Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent dans le jardin du pub. C'était une arrière-cour sans vis-à-vis où trônait un énorme chêne sans feuilles. Ça avait des airs de parc triste mais Severus aimait cette ambiance. Et sous la neige, c'était encore plus beau.

Cassie et William y étaient déjà, assis sur le banc au dessous de l'arbre. Severus s'avança vers eux tandis que Rebecca avait glissé un bras contre le sien. Il savoura sa chaleur sous l'épais manteau de neige, incapable de se débarrasser du sourire qui ornait ses lèvres.

\- Il manque encore Sirius, fit William en se levant.

Severus étudia son visage sous la pâle lumière de la cour et eut un pincement au cœur en observant la cicatrice qui barrait sa joue et son nez. Malgré ça, il était toujours aussi beau. Toujours aussi impressionnant.

Mais au moins, il souriait.

\- Sirius, contrairement à vous mes amis, à un travail très prenant, s'amusa James.

Il était en train d'entourer le cou de Lily de son écharpe et posa un baiser sur son front.

\- De toute manière, minuit est passé depuis… Huit minutes, maintenant, dit-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions réellement au complet pour le fêter ensemble, fit Cassie, amer.

Personne ne dit rien et Rebecca serra un peu plus fortement le bras de Severus.

\- J'espère que c'est la lune qui vous donne des airs d'enterrement, fit Sirius qui arrivait vers eux en soufflant dans ses mains.

Il rejoignit le cercle de ses amis et sortit une bouteille de son manteau en cuir.

\- Whisky OldBurry pur feu, quinze ans d'âge.

William siffla admiratif.

\- Où as-tu volé ça ?

\- Chez mes parents, c'est la première chose que j'ai volée. Tout ce temps, je l'avais caché chez les Potter. Il va enfin servir à quelque chose.

\- Parfait ! Tu choisis vraiment le bon moment pour le sortir, tout en sachant que je ne pourrais pas y toucher, pesta Lily.

\- C'est pas grave, torride jeune femme, je vais boire pour deux.

Lily donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de James qui rigola.

\- Désolé, Lily, fit Sirius, je te promets que l'année prochaine on en débouchera un meilleur.

Tout en parlant, il détacha le nœud qui entourait la bouteille puis la protection. Il dévissa le bouchon et une fumée orange s'en échappa sous les yeux médusés de tout le groupe.

\- On voit que c'est la fête ce soir, plaisanta Migale.

\- Bon, je commence, fit Sirius.

Il inspira un grand coup.

\- Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année pleine de… Pleine de ce que vous voulez.

Il porta la bouteille à sa bouche et avala une gorgée. Il écarta la bouteille et se mit à tousser violemment, laissant échapper des gerbes de flammes de sa bouche. Il la passa rapidement à James qui riait bêtement.

\- Je vous souhaite une bonne année. Et d'être aussi heureux que je le suis.

Il avala à son tour et fit une grimace éloquente.

\- Je vous souhaite une excellente année, dit Lily, qu'elle soit magique… Vraiment magique.

James but une deuxième gorgée et tandis rapidement la bouteille à Remus. Lily tapota son dos avec tendresse.

Remus observa la bouteille avec un demi-sourire.

\- Encore une année avec vous les amis, je crois que je ne m'en lasse pas. Je ne veux jamais m'en lasser.

Il but à son tour et passa ensuite le breuvage à Migale, qui eut aussi son petit mot, suivie de Rebecca, Cassie, William et enfin Severus.

Il observa longuement la bouteille avant d'en boire une longue gorgée. Il toussa, laissa le feu s'échapper de ses lèvres puis essuya sa bouche du dos de sa main.

\- Bonne année…

Il rendit la bouteille à Sirius et ce dernier versa le contenu au sol, la mine sombre.

\- Bonne année, Harry… Où que tu sois.

\- Bonne année, Harry, répéta le reste du groupe.

\- Bonne année, Regulus, ajouta Severus.

Sirius le regarda, surpris, puis esquissa un sourire douloureux. Severus l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa.

Puis ils se rapprochèrent tous et se serrèrent les uns contre les autres.

 **OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

 **Mars 1980**

La réunion battait son plein. Le brouhaha des voix devenait presque insoutenable et Regulus avait du mal à rester concentré.

Ses yeux ne cessaient de bifurquer vers le Cavalier et il savait qu'il faisait trop peu d'efforts pour s'en cacher. Il avait compris ces deux derniers mois ce qui clochait et le retournement improbable du comportement de Lucius.

Voldemort l'avait approché lui. Il lui avait assuré de sa confiance et Regulus avait joué le jeu. Il jouait le jeu depuis des mois et il se sentait prêt à continuer. Mais il avait compris que Voldemort ne le portait pas dans son cœur.

Il avait compris que le Lord savait qu'il était au courant de la situation d'Harry. Regulus n'était pas exactement sûr de ce que cela signifiait, il savait qu'il n'était pas dans les petits papiers du Lord mais il était toujours en vie. Cela signifiait que le Lord ne l'estimait pas assez pour se méfier de lui, ou qu'il se fichait bien de ce qu'il était ou allait devenir.

Ça aurait du le mettre hors de lui mais Regulus ne se faisait plus d'illusion concernant Voldemort. Cependant, il avait la certitude que ce que liait Harry à Voldemort le concernait aussi.

Depuis qu'Harry était revenu au manoir, il n'était plus la bête noire. Voldemort lui adressait la parole, demandait son avis et il lisait la fierté de Bellatrix dans son regard. Lucius aussi s'intéressait de plus en plus à lui.

Alors Regulus avait compris.

Il était surveillé.

Voldemort ne voyait pas d'un bon œil sa relation avec le Cavalier. En fait, il n'aimait pas que le Cavalier parle à qui que ce soit. Mais Harry était de nouveau invité aux réunions, plus silencieux que jamais.

Regulus notait mentalement toutes les choses étranges qui l'entouraient. Harry avait dit être là pour lui. Même s'il semblait avoir tissé des liens avec Lucius, il était clair que son ami était loin de partager ses idées. Pour Regulus, Harry était là pour mettre fin à tout ça mais ce n'était peut-être pas de cette façon qu'il aurait voulu le faire.

Harry s'était mêlé à eux pour garder un œil sur lui parce qu'il avait fait une promesse. Au fond de lui, Regulus avait fini par savourer l'idée que c'était une promesse faite à Sirius.

Il savait aussi que s'il fuyait, il pourrait toujours retrouver Cassie. Peut-être qu'on l'enfermerait à Azkaban mais au moins, il dirait tout ce qu'il savait et il aurait la conscience tranquille et le moyen de se faire pardonner auprès de son frère.

La seule chose qui l'en empêchait était le peu de certitudes qu'il avait sur ce que ferait Harry. Sur ce que voulait faire Harry.

Il ne savait pas s'il agissait seul, s'il était un espion. S'il était là pour tout un tas d'autres raisons. Il avait peur qu'en disant à Harry qu'il partait, ce dernier lui dise qu'il faisait bien de le faire mais qu'il ne le suive pas. Regulus avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver à Harry s'il disparaissait.

Nul doute que ça ne serait pas joyeux.

Alors il restait et il jouait le jeu.

Malgré ça, Harry et lui ne s'étaient que très rarement adressé la parole et jamais seul à seul. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait eu aucun mal à remarquer. Lucius était toujours dans les parages et c'est ce qui lui faisait dire qu'il était surveillé.

Il leva la main.

\- Oui, Regulus… Tu veux nous faire part d'une idée ?

\- Ça pourrait être une attaque séparée.

Voldemort se pencha sur la table pour mieux le voir.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Le but est de faire tomber le Ministère, n'est-ce pas ? Et toutes les personnes qui y travaillent semblent dire que l'endroit est quasiment imprenable. Si on attaquait un autre endroit… Tout aussi important. Comme une sorte de diversion.

\- Un autre endroit important, dis-tu ?

Regulus haussa les épaules et se força à ne pas regarder Harry.

\- On enverrait juste quelques uns d'entre nous et l'un de nous se déguiserait en vous. On ferait courir la rumeur d'une attaque ciblée et pendant que tous les aurors seraient envoyés ailleurs, on pourrait entrer au Ministère.

\- Ce n'est pas une idée stupide, fit Yaxley, mais le souci reste le même. Il faut pouvoir entrer au Ministère, ce n'est pas parce qu'on y travaille que l'on peut faire entrer des mangemorts aussi facilement. Y entrer avec du Polynectar nous prendrait des jours et il faudrait trouver assez de membres du Ministère pour se camoufler, mais ils sont en alerte constante et Maugrey… Est un phare. Il faudrait être un fantôme pour trouver une faille.

\- Je peux le faire.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent d'un coup, la salle se retrouva plongée dans un silence stupéfait. Regulus avait ouvert la bouche, choqué, et observait Harry avec les yeux ronds.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Tu as été incapable de sauver mon frère, renifla Rodolphus.

\- Je n'ai pas à vocation de sauver qui que ce soit. Je ne suis pas un combattant, j'ai d'autres méthodes plus discrètes. Entrer dans des lieux soi-disant fortifiés est mon passe-temps favori.

C'était la phrase la plus longue que le Cavalier n'avait jamais prononcée devant les mangemorts. En fait, c'était la première vraie phrase qu'il leur adressait.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? demanda Nott Senior. Est-ce que tu peux réellement y entrer ?

\- Pas tout de suite. Donnez-moi du temps et je vous garantis que je vous trouverai une multitude d'entrées pour que vous attaquiez le Ministère comme si c'était un simple flan pris d'assaut par des fourmis.

Regulus fronça légèrement les sourcils mais personne ne sembla prêt à le contredire. Le Cavalier et son masque blanc n'avaient pas bougé de là où ils étaient. Il avait parlé d'une voix basse, presque indifférente.

\- Qu'en dites vous, mes amis ? Devons-nous confier notre salut à mon cher Cavalier ? En ce qui me concerne, je suis prêt à lui laisser une marge de manœuvre.

\- Dans ce cas… Quel endroit servira d'appât ?

\- Pas le Chemin de Traverse, c'est beaucoup trop proche du Ministère.

\- Un lieu moldu, alors ?

\- Un endroit ou même le moins d'hommes auraient l'avantage.

\- Si je fais bien mon travail, fit le Cavalier, vous n'aurez même pas besoin d'appât.

 **OoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

Harry attrapa violemment le bras de Regulus.

\- A quoi est-ce que tu joues, exactement ?!

Regulus laissa Harry serrer son bras sans broncher. Cela faisait trop de temps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seul à seul. Le brun regarda de tous les côtés pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait qu'eux.

-Que crois tu que je fais ?! Je joue mon rôle ! s'impatienta Regulus.

\- En proposant une autre énorme attaque !?

\- Et toi, alors !? Tu vas leur offrir le Ministère sur un plateau, c'est ça ? Tu vas être obligé de le faire pour de vrai et tu y arriveras, je le sais !

\- Au moins là-bas, ils n'auront pas la porte ouverte à tous les excès.

\- Ils n'ont pas besoin de ton avis, Cavalier ! cracha Regulus.

Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il s'énervait. Harry venait enfin de prouver qu'il était contre tout ça. Mais Regulus aussi. Harry le lâcha et de nouveau, ce regard empli de tristesse qu'il adorait et détestait en même temps.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais, Regulus ? Tu pouvais rester caché. Tu ne risque rien alors ne cherche pas à jouer à je ne sais quoi.

Regulus écarquilla les yeux.

\- Comment ça, je ne risque rien ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? Parce que je risquais quelque chose avant ?! De quel côté, Harry, ici ou dehors ?!

Harry pinça les lèvres.

\- Reste loin de ça, Regulus. Reste loin et laisse-moi arranger les choses.

Regulus fronça les sourcils et attrapa le col d'Harry. Le blond ne fit rien pour le repousser et percuta le mur sans broncher. L'héritier des Black se détesta pour ce geste mais il était furieux.

\- Non, Harry ! Je ne te laisserai pas arranger les choses. J'ai ma part de responsabilité. Je nous ai mis en danger et tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil si tu crois que je vais te laisser vivre ça tout seul. J'en ai assez d'être celui qui dépend des autres. Je vais t'aider, que tu le veuilles ou non ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu mijotes mais ne me prends pas pour quelqu'un de stupide.

\- Regulus…

\- Ils me surveillent, Harry. Tu crois que je suis hors de danger mais Lucius, Vol… Le Lord, Bellatrix et d'autres me surveillent.

Harry ferma les yeux et grimaça. Leurs visages étaient si proches et Regulus pouvait voir le visage fatigué du blond.

\- Je sais, soupira Harry, je le sais très bien. C'est pour ça que tu ne dois rien faire. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, Regulus.

La voix d'Harry s'était presque brisée sur la fin et Regulus relâcha le garçon. Puis il posa son front contre son épaule.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose non plus, Harry. Je ne t'ai pas écouté les premières fois, je ne t'écouterai pas non plus maintenant. Je vais trouver un moyen de nous sortir de ça. Je t'en supplie, Harry, laisse-moi trouver un moyen.

Il sentit Harry trembler contre lui. Puis un bruit se fit entendre et Regulus redressa la tête.

Il s'écarta vivement du blond qui resta prostré contre le mur. Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête et virent Lucius se diriger vers eux.

\- Il y a un problème ?

Regulus fronça les sourcils.

\- Aucun…

Il se détourna d'eux et disparut. Lucius s'avança vers Harry et posa une main contre son bras.

\- Harry ?

Harry retira vivement son bras et fusilla Lucius du regard avant de rapidement se reprendre devant la mine défaite du blond.

\- On dirait que les choses ne s'arrangent pas exactement comme je le veux…

\- Qu'attends-tu de Regulus ?

Harry regarda Lucius dans les yeux.

\- Rien. Absolument rien.

Harry se redressa et remit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements. Lucius le regarda le dépasser et le suivit sans mot dire.

Depuis qu'Harry était revenu, il passait le plus clair de son temps avec le blond. Ils avaient repris leurs discussions d'avant, veillaient tard en buvant ou se promenaient ensemble longuement dans le jardin. Mais Lucius n'était pas dupe. L'ombre autour d'Harry s'épaississait de jour en jour. Il y avait de plus en plus de secrets, de plus en plus de non-dits. De plus en plus de choses qu'il voulait savoir et était incapable de deviner ou de comprendre.

Lucius avait suivi les conseils de Voldemort et il l'avait écouté pour mieux supporter l'indifférence de son père. Ce dernier n'était plus sur son dos et en un sens, c'était plus mortifiant encore.

En échange, Voldemort n'avait exigé qu'une seule chose : surveiller Harry et Regulus. Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait, mais Harry et Regulus ne s'adressaient presque plus la parole.

Ils s'évitaient la plupart du temps et Lucius craignait que Regulus ne porte pas Harry dans son cœur que c'était pour cette raison que Voldemort lui avait demandé de surveiller son protégé. Lucius n'oubliait pas le geste qu'il avait vu entre Voldemort et Harry. C'était resté marqué au fer dans son esprit et tout ça lui faisait se dire que Voldemort considérait Harry plus que n'importe qui.

Il taisait l'étrange malaise qui s'emparait de lui quand il y pensait et d'un autre côté il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'Harry l'estimait autant que Voldemort.

Sinon il ne serait pas là.

\- Lucius.

L'homme sortit de ses pensées. Harry s'était arrêté et il regardait à travers une des grandes fenêtres du manoir.

\- Oui ?

\- Je vais devoir m'absenter. L'affaire de quelques jours.

Lucius fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Veux-tu que je t'accompagne ?

Harry se tourna vers lui et le regarda étrangement, puis un sourire se peignit sur son visage.

\- C'est la première fois que tu me propose de m'accompagner. Tu es fatigué d'être un simple employé de bureau ?

\- Non, Harry, mais je peux être utile même si tu sembles en douter, parfois.

\- Je n'en doute pas, Lucius. Mais ne mets pas bêtement ta vie en danger. Ce que j'ai à faire ne te concerne pas.

\- Est-ce que ça concerne Regulus ?

\- Encore moins.

\- Est-ce que ça concerne le Lord ?

Harry lui adressa un sourire amusé.

\- Tu deviens trop curieux, Lucius.

L'héritier Malfoy observa Harry qui avait de nouveau détourné le regard.

\- Qu'y a-t-il entre toi et le maître ?

Harry se tourna brusquement vers lui et sa lèvre trembla légèrement. La transparence de son geste surprit plus Lucius que n'importe quoi. Il s'avança vers Harry mais ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu deviens vraiment trop curieux.

\- Le Lord semble te faire une confiance aveugle.

\- Et quoi ? Toi tu doutes de chacun de mes gestes parce que je tiens un discours différent du tien. Tout ne tourne pas autour de ce que tu penses, Lucius, ou de ce que je pense. Ou de ce que pense Voldemort.

Lucius cilla. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Harry prononcer le nom de Voldemort, c'était la première fois qu'ils en parlaient.

\- Je…

\- Ou peut-être bien, le coupa Harry, peut-être que tu m'envies ? C'est un vilain péché. Tu aimerais être à ma place, Lucius, tu voudrais vivre cette relation privilégiée. Tu veux que je te dise ce qui le lie à moi ?

Harry le regardait à présent avec une haine non camouflée. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il était revenu. Il ne se souvenait plus du temps où Harry se mettait en colère contre lui. Il se souvenait à présent pourquoi il appréciait peu cet état de fait. Harry le regardait comme s'il était responsable de tout le malheur qui l'accablait et Lucius s'en voulait dans ces moments-là.

Il s'en voulait réellement parce qu'il était réellement responsable. Et face à Harry, il était incapable de garder contenance parce que le blond voyait toujours clair dans son jeu.

Il le connaissait par cœur et c'était effrayant.

\- Non, je ne veux pas savoir, fit-il plus froidement que ce qu'il aurait voulu.

Alors le visage d'Harry se décomposa et Lucius le regretta immédiatement. C'était comme s'il avait crié à l'aide et que Lucius venait de lui tourner le dos. La vérité c'était que Lucius avait peur de savoir.

Parce que s'il savait... S'il apprenait qu'Harry n'était pas le mieux loti, alors il finirait écrasé par la culpabilité. Il ne voulait pas savoir parce qu'il ne voulait pas douter d'Harry. Il ne voulait pas savoir parce qu'il ne voulait pas haïr la seule personne à qui il pouvait devoir son salut.

Et il voulait terriblement savoir.

Pour comprendre Harry. Pour comprendre ce regard de haine. Cette colère.

\- Bien sûr, rigola Harry, bien sûr que tu ne veux pas. Il semblerait que je ne puisse rien attendre de toi non plus. Fais-moi une faveur, Lucius. Ne me pose plus ce genre de question, je risquerais de regretter de t'avoir sauvé la vie.

Harry se détourna de lui mais Lucius lui attrapa le bras pour le forcer à se tourner.

\- Je suis désolé, Harry. Je ne te comprends pas.

\- Alors nous sommes deux à être dans le flou…. Qu'attends-tu de moi, Lucius ? Que veux-tu réellement que je fasse ? Que veux-tu savoir ?

Lucius observa le visage d'Harry pour y trouver une quelconque moquerie, mais le blond était profondément sincère. Il lui posait réellement la question.

\- Je veux juste savoir… Si j'ai raison de te faire confiance.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et un sourire doux se posa sur ses lèvres. Si doux que Lucius en eut mal au cœur. Il avait envie de tout lui confier maintenant. Ses craintes, ses peurs, la vie qui perdait de son sens. Il avait envie de savoir si ce qu'il attendait du monde était vraiment ce qu'il désirait et pas juste le pur produit de l'imagination de quelqu'un d'autre. Il voulait qu'Harry le comprenne mieux. Il voulait qu'Harry l'écoute. Il voulait avoir confiance.

\- Oh… C'est un grand mot, la « confiance ».

Harry se détacha de lui avant de reprendre.

\- Je crois que tu ne comprends pas encore à quel point tout ce que je fais…. Je le fais aussi pour toi. Mais je le fais aussi très égoïstement. Alors que tu me fasses confiance ou non ne jouera pas énormément dans la balance des choses que je dois faire. Mais c'est une question que je me pose aussi Lucius, puis-je te faire confiance ? Me portes-tu assez dans ton cœur pour ne pas envisager de me détruire d'une quelconque façon ?

Lucius fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha d'Harry.

\- Je ne te ferai jamais de mal.

Harry sourit.

\- Je ne t'en ferai jamais non plus.

.

.

A suivre

 **Voilà pour ce soir! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. ça aide toujours. Koeur sur vous les agneaux !**


	70. Rattrape-moi

Bonsoir le monde j'espère que vous êtes en forme. Je me remets doucement de ma super grippe du coup ça va pour moi.

Je ne vous embête pas plus. C'est fou comme le temps file à une vitesse.

 **Pticoeur fragile :** Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite. Koeur

 **Mlle Msytre et Compagnie :** Et ben on choisit pas les persos les plus nuls dis donc. Mh une heur du matin c'est encore tôt dans mon monde haha ! Mais du coup ils sont ou mes compliments ?

 **Angelyoru** : Ha mais oui haha l'année est terminée et elle se finit sur une note positive au moins non ? C'est vrai qu'Harry est vraiment en mode « joueur solo ». Il n'a pas de team qui vaille le coup pour le moment haha. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Koeur sur toi.

 **Sora94** : Hello ma belle ! C'est vrai qu'ils forment une jolie bande de « je sais pas trop ce que je fais ici mais je le fais quand même ». D'un autre coté la lâcheté c'est ce qui fait que Lucius Malfoy est Lucius Malfoy, je trouve que ça lui va bien au teint. Mais je suis d'accord on a envie qu'il se bouge les fesses un peu XD. Pour ce qui est de Narcissa c'est plus une sorte de tacticienne, je suis sûre qu'elle est du genre à agir au moment opportun. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite comme toujours. Gros koeur sur toi ma puce !

 **Akyra76** : Oh ça en fait des beaucoup dis donc huhu. Et bien merci BEAUCOUP ! Ne t'en fais pas haha l'inspiration est toujours présente et elle afflue encore et encore. Mais j'avoue que moi aussi j'ai hâte d'être à la fin ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Koeur sur toi.

 **Chapel Lucie** : Huhu la torture est finie, voici la suite. J'espère que tu aimeras.

 **R** : Haha tu n'es pas seul à attendre Draco. Et tu n'es pas seul à ne pas aimer William. Tu as le droit de ne pas l'aimer XD (je vais ranger mon petit cœur meurtris dans une boite). Mais bon je suis team Drarry aussi alors ça passe. Ha le Tom/Harry. Je suis contente que tu penses que je le gère plutôt bien. Des fois je suis un peu paumé sur les réactions que pourrait avoir Voldy mais personne ne semble s'en plaindre donc je continue huhu. Merci pour ta lecture et tes compliments, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Serpenta** : Haha. Franchement même si tu lisais mes cahiers tu n'y verras pas la fin (elle n'est pas écrite dedans). Ça prend juste la forme de date et d'une chronologie bizarre. Ou des plans bizarres, par exemple les matchs de quidditch ou les résultats des duels. Sinon il y a les dates des naissances des divers enfants de la seconde génération ou encore les objets qu'Harry à amassé pour Voldemort. Sinon c'est une suite de date du style « 1979 Harry et Severus deviennent pote ». Parfois j'écris des dialogues quand ils me trottent dans la tête et parce que je veux parler de point important et puis le temps que j'y arrive ça a muris et changé. Je peux être en train d'écrire un chapitre et en même temps réfléchir à un passage qui se passera dans bien plus longtemps. Le plus dur c'est vraiment les transitions. Comblé les espaces avant d'atteindre les moments clés. Sinon ça serait une suite de moment clés. Bon haha concernant le livre I. En ce qui me concerne je touche au but je pense…mais moins vite que prévue. En fait j'arrive au point ou ça va vraiment s'accélérer. Je ne veux pas m'avancer mais j'ai bien peur qu'on atteigne les cents chapitres. Mais il n'y en aura pas 120 en tout cas. J'ai tellement hâte d'attaquer le livre II. Mon plan idéal serait que Retour se termine en Novembre et que je laisse un mois suspendu pour peaufiner le Livre II et le poster le 1er janvier. Ça serait chouette parce que j'aurais posté le livre II sur toute l'année 2017. Incroyable, un livre écrit en un an pfiou XD. Voilà j'espère que je t'ai un peu éclairé sur le comment du pourquoi. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Super Koeur sur toi.

 **Papillon16** : Je suis hyper fière de moi et hyper fier de vous de tenir le coup durant cette longue lecture épuisante qui n'en finit plus. Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup d'amour pour Regulus. Mais dès que j'aime un perso dans un livre il meurt ce con…Du coup peut-être qu'il vaille mieux que je l'aime pas trop haha. Mhh le ministère…je pense qu'Harry va faire plus que de rencontrer des gens mais hey…je ne vais pas en dire plus. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Merci pour ta lecture et ta review, gros koeur sur toi !

 **Pow** : Hello ! Tu es toute pardonnée ! Je crois que leur relation est plus compliquée que de l'amour. Harry est tombé dans une sorte de spirale de solitude et il s'accroche à la seule présence qu'il a. Je dirais que pour Harry ça se rapproche plus du syndrome de Stockholm qu'autre chose mais je suis pas une super finaude de la psychologie criminelle XD. Pour Voldy c'est de l'obsession. Pour moi ce type à des sentiments noir et blanc, c'est jamais subtile et avec Harry c'est tout ou rien. Mais il n'y a pas d'amour (enfin je crois). Haha mini-Harry (pendant un moment j'ai cru que tu faisais une référence à son pénis, pardon). Non pas de paradoxe ce n'est pas comme retour vers le futur, c'est comme si Harry avait ouvert une autre réalité. Mais bon je vais pas parler du temps non plus parce que je veux pas m'y perdre XD. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Gros koeur sur toi et merci pour tout.

 **Yume resonnance** : Elle est centrée sur l'amour et en plus de ça le ton est léger. C'est vrai que là on est plus sur un passage de pure loyauté et pour voir jusqu'ou l'amitié reste présente. Haha merci beaucoup pour mon Harry. C'est vrai que c'est clairement différent de ce qu'il vit avec Ron et Hermione mais j'ai toujours trouvé qu'Harry intériorisé. Qu'il était du genre à ne pas se prendre la tête avec ses amis juste pour se contenter du soutien. Dans mes souvenirs il est du genre à fuir les conflits et pardonne super vite juste pour ne pas être seul. Mais il envoie aussi vite balader les gens quand on l'énerve trop et j'aimais bien ça. Mais là c'est vraiment comme tu dis, Harry aborde une autre façon de garder les gens près de lui, en même temps il n'a pas trop le choix. Merci pour ta petite analyse (j'aime quand tu fais ça). J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Koeur sur toi !

 **Ocechan** : Merci beaucoup mademoiselle, ça me fais plaisir d'arriver à vous faire ressentir ça. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Koeur sur toi !

 **Marie** : Haha et elle se déroule sûrement aujourd'hui (je suis trop dans l'air du temps). C'est vrai que tout ça devient un bourbier sans nom mais si vous arrivez à suivre alors je suis satisfaite. Merci pour tes compliments et ta lecture. Gros koeur sur toi !

Voilà, voilà. Encore et toujours un merci à **Titou Douh** pour sa correction et à vous pour votre lecture, vos favs, vos follows.

Gros koeur sur vous et bonne lecture.

.

.

 **RATTRAPE-MOI**

"It's like i've been awakened

Every rule I had, you break it."

Halo. Beyonce

 **.**

 **.**

Il avait du vérifier à plusieurs reprises qu'il n'était pas suivi. Mais Voldemort avait tenu parole, il était de nouveau libre de ses mouvements. Ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'il fasse n'importe quoi. Il ne s'était pas rappelé au bon souvenir de Dumbledore et s'était contenté de contacter brièvement Perry sans avoir de retour sur le soulagement de son ancien directeur.

Mais Harry considérait qu'il avait laissé passer assez de temps et qu'il pouvait reprendre toutes ses affaires là où ils les avaient laissées. Il avait supposé être en mesure d'ouvrir les portes du Ministère aux mangemorts et il le ferait. Ça aurait du arriver dans tous les cas avec ou sans lui mais à présent il avait un pied dans cette bataille et il pouvait reprendre un peu de contrôle.

C'était tout ce qui comptait. Le contrôle.

Il se sentait pousser des ailes et il avait l'impression de reprendre un second souffle. Et il se dirigeait à présent vers un lieu qu'il avait trop longtemps négligé.

Retrouver l'île de Drear lui fit chaud au cœur. Malgré son temps affreux et ses habitants inhospitaliers, il avait l'impression de réellement rentrer chez lui. C'était comme revenir à Poudlard après errer durant une année dans une forêt.

Cavalier frappa de ses sabots sur la terre humide, il avait l'air aussi heureux qu'Harry de retrouver cet endroit désolé.

Le blond sauta du sombral et courut presque en direction du manoir. Il ouvrit la porte en grand et fut incapable de calmer sa respiration saccadée. Il entra rapidement, alluma le feu de la cheminée et grimpa les marches en direction de sa chambre.

Rien n'avait bougé, personne n'était entré. Tout était à sa place. Il s'avança lentement vers son lit et voulut se laisser tomber quand il entendit un sifflement.

\- _Harry ?_

Harry laissa tomber son regard vers le sol. Un énorme serpent aux reflets gris irisés venait de se glisser entre ses jambes. Il était long, tellement long.

Le blond se recula légèrement et soupira heureux.

\- _Bonsoir, Lord. Je suis heureux de te revoir._

Lord grimpa sur lui, s'enroulant tout autour de son corps.

 _\- Je n'ai pas_ _dormi,_ _Harry, je n'ai plus_ _dormi_ _. Ne me laisse plus. Ne m'abandonne plus jamais._

 _\- Pardonne-moi, je suis tellement désolé, tu restes avec moi à partir de maintenant. Je ne te lâche plus._

Lord frotta sa petite tête contre le menton d'Harry et le garçon s'allongea sur le lit.

 _\- Promets-le moi._

 _\- Je te le promets._

Harry garda Lord serré contre lui. Et il s'endormit comme ça.

 **OoooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Quand il se réveilla, il faisait nuit noire dans la chambre. Il n'avait même pas regardé l'heure, Lord était enroulé autour de son cou et de son bras et dormait à poing fermé. Il ne bougea même pas quand Harry quitta le lit.

Le jeune homme descendit les escaliers, il n'y avait que le bruit du vent qui mugissait contre les fenêtres et la douce lueur du feu brillait dans le salon.

Devant la cheminée, une masse énorme ronflait. Harry s'en approcha en souriant.

Syracuse ouvrit un œil et leva la tête. Harry se colla contre lui et plongea son visage dans sa fourrure.

Il ne pouvait pas parler. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'Harry était parti. Il se contenta de lui lécher tendrement la main et de gémir.

 **OoooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO**

\- Alors ?

\- Je le suis. Il va partout, il se camoufle des fois, pas aussi bien que toi. Ton odeur a disparu longtemps, j'ai vraiment cru que tu étais mort.

Harry acquiesça. Il avait reçu un mot de Dumbledore qui partageait le même soulagement.

\- Où va-t-il ?

\- Il tourne autour du Ministère. Il suit des gens et après… Je ne sais pas.

\- Moi je sais. Après il en informe Voldemort.

\- Je pourrais l'attraper, je pourrais, comme j'ai attrapé Fenrir.

Harry tiqua. L'enfermement de Fenrir était une erreur dont il ne pouvait pas encore voir les répercussions. Il savait qu'apprendre à Syracuse le transplanage était un pari risqué et il ne savait pas dans quelle elle mesure il allait en payer le prix. C'était tentant de laisser le loup s'emparer de Peter Pettigrow mais ça serait un autre détail temporel qu'il serait incapable d'appréhender.

Il pouvait aussi très bien enfermer le rat dans une boite de la même façon qu'Hermione avait enfermé Rita mais là aussi, c'était prendre des risques inconsidérés.

Peter était la petite voix de Voldemort. Il était ses yeux et son museau qui furetaient partout à défaut d'avoir Nagini. Mais Peter revenait inlassablement bredouille quand il s'agissait de trouver ses parents. Il savait où ils travaillaient. Ce n'était un secret pour personne. Mais aucun mangemort n'était réellement en position d'attaquer tous ceux qu'Harry désirait protéger. Et pour le moment c'était très bien comme ça.

\- As-tu d'autres nouvelles ?

\- Il va y avoir un autre enfant.

Harry avait entendu la pointe d'excitation dans le grondement de Syracuse. Pourtant il fut incapable de réprimer son propre sourire.

\- Je sais, c'est dans le bon ordre.

\- Que faisons-nous, Harry ?

\- Tu continues à le filer mais ne l'attrapes pas. Ne te fais pas voir. Syracuse, tu es extrêmement imposant. Si tu te fais attraper par les mangemorts ou même le Ministère, tu seras en danger.

\- Je ne peux que me faufiler la nuit, Harry. Le jour, je perds la trace mais je ferais au mieux. Je n'ai pas besoin de bouger pour sortir.

Harry attrapa la tête du loup et colla son front contre son museau en fermant les yeux.

\- Sois prudent, Syracuse, ne risque pas ta vie inutilement.

\- Ce n'est pas inutile, ce que je fais. Je t'aide, Harry. Je ne te laisse pas.

Harry ne fit rien pour contredire Syracuse. Il avait besoin de lui malgré tout.

 **OoooooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Il y avait des choses qui n'auraient jamais du avoir lieu. Des rencontres qui n'aurait jamais du se produire. Des choses qui n'auraient jamais du être dites.

Harry en faisait le compte presque toutes les nuits. Tout ce que sa présence avait chamboulé, toutes les histoires qu'il avait changées. Toutes ces situations qui lui échappaient.

La rencontre entre Lily Potter et Narcissa Malfoy fut l'une de ces improbables situations.

Dans un passé où Harry Adams n'existait pas, Narcissa Malfoy aurait fait appel à une sage pour suivre sa grossesse et cela ce serait passé au manoir. Dans un passé où Abraxas Malfoy n'avait pas tenté de tuer son fils, dans un passé où l'ambiance au manoir Malfoy n'était pas si éprouvante et étouffante... Dans un passé où elle ne parlait plus avec sa sœur Andromeda.

Dans ce même passé, Lily Evans Potter ne serait pas devenu médicomage dans le but de soigner les blessés de guerre ou d'être à même de soigner ses amis. Elle aurait aussi fréquenté un hôpital moldu. Mais après ce qui c'était passé avec Nolan, et parce que l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste était son lieu de travail, Lily Potter fit suivre sa grossesse quasiment en même temps et par le même médecin que Narcissa Malfoy.

Mais jusque là, rien ne les avait fait se rencontrer. Pourtant, cette rencontre allait changer énormément de choses.

 **OooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Le mois de mai, en plus d'apporter une sorte de paix factice, révéla à l'Angleterre qu'elle pouvait jouir d'un peu de soleil.

Mais Narcissa Malfoy ne s'en préoccupait pas. Le temps qu'il faisait n'avait pas d'importance. Pourtant, elle se sentait d'humeur joyeuse de savoir que son enfant naîtrait quand les beaux jours seraient là.

C'était un des rares réconforts qu'elle se permettait en ces temps troublés. Elle avait l'impression de marcher sur le fil d'un rasoir. Elle avait cessé d'aller voir Andromeda mais entretenait discrètement une correspondance avec elle. Harry avait mis à sa disposition son oiseau et elle faisait tout pour ne rien mettre dans ses lettres qui pourrait la trahir.

Recevoir des nouvelles de sa sœur était une bouffée d'air frais. Elle avait beau voir Bellatrix presque tous les jours depuis qu'elle était enceinte, Andromeda était celle qui la soutenait vraiment.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre la tira soudainement de ses pensées et ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer.

Des cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant, une peau laiteuse. Un visage ovale et harmonieux.

Et un ventre aussi rond que le sien.

Narcissa la regarda, droite comme un « i ». L'autre femme resta quelques secondes immobile, la regardant sans se cacher avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté de la porte.

L'épouse de Lucius Malfoy n'avait eu aucun mal à la reconnaître. L'ironie de la situation était d'autant plus désolante qu'elle ne devait même pas savoir qui elle était.

La femme aux cheveux roux jouait avec son alliance sans un regard pour elle et cela devenait presque trop dur pour Narcissa. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler légèrement. Elle posa ses yeux sur le ventre de celle qui partageait la pièce avec elle et faillit lâcher un soupir de pure douleur.

\- Quelle chance… De pouvoir donner naissance en été, n'est-ce pas ?

Narcissa fut si abasourdie qu'elle ne trouva aucune force pour répondre à la jeune femme. Cette dernière la regardait avec un sourire charmant. Et ce fut à ce moment là que Narcissa regarda ses yeux pour la première fois.

Ils étaient verts. D'un vert somptueux qu'elle avait déjà vu.

\- Même s'il paraît que les enfants nés en hiver sont plus solides.

\- Ce sont des sottises… Du moins, ça le sera pour le mien.

La jeune femme sourit de plus belle et Narcissa se rendit compte qu'elle avait cessé de trembler.

\- Vous savez déjà ce que c'est ? demanda t-elle.

\- Je voulais garder ça secret jusqu'à la naissance mais mon mari était bien trop impatient, plaisanta la rousse, ça sera un garçon. Et vous ?

Narcissa posa une main sur son ventre et fit son premier vrai sourire.

\- Un garçon aussi.

\- Oh, fit la rousse, ils seront de la même année. Avec un peu de chance, ils seront peut-être amis à Poudlard.

Narcissa leva brusquement ses yeux vers l'autre femme. Celle-ci souriait toujours, d'un sourire qu'elle trouvait familier. En d'autres temps, dans une autre vie, un autre futur, Narcissa n'aurait eu que du mépris pour la sang-de-bourbe qui lui adressait la parole. Ça aurait du être comme ça qu'elle aurait du réagir. Mais au lieu de ça, elle se plut à imaginer ce moment à Poudlard, où un garçon aux cheveux de feu côtoierait un garçon blond. Et peu importait qu'il soit à Serpentard, du moment que son fils avait un ami. Ça, c'était dans le meilleur des mondes. Dans celui qui se profilait, cette femme n'aurait peut-être même pas la chance de laisser son fils entrer à Poudlard.

\- Ce serait vraiment formidable, souffla-t-elle difficilement.

De nouveau, une porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître la médicomage qui s'occupait d'elle. Elle tourna la tête vers l'autre femme.

\- Lily, je ne t'attendais pas aujourd'hui.

\- Je viens juste chercher mes analyses parce que j'ai fini mon service.

\- Je te donne ça tout de suite. Madame Malfoy, je suis à vous dans moins d'une minute.

Lily se leva et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Prenez votre temps, fit Narcissa.

Lily disparut de la salle et elle se retrouva de nouveau seule. Seule et incapable de quitter du regard la chaise où était assise celle contre qui toute sa famille se battait.

Lily revint moins d'une minute après avec un parchemin en main. Narcissa se leva et durant quelques secondes elles se retrouvèrent face à face.

\- J'espère sincèrement qu'il se portera bien, dit-elle. Passez une bonne journée, Madame Malfoy.

Lily la dépassa et Narcissa fut incapable de terminer leur entrevue sur ça.

\- Je suis sûr que votre enfant sera solide, dit-elle précipitamment, je suis sûre… Qu'il sera bien.

Lily lui adressa un sourire éblouissant.

\- Merci.

Et elle disparut.

Narcissa décida de garder cette rencontre pour elle. Elle avait sous les yeux une possibilité incroyable et elle décida qu'elle la laisserait s'échapper. Sans savoir que Lily Potter avait elle aussi décidé de garder ce moment pour elle.

Mais aucune des deux ne l'oublia.

 **OoooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooO**

Sirius avait la bouche grande ouverte. Il essaya de la refermer mais c'était impossible parce qu'un sourire goguenard venait orner ses lèvres. A ses côtés, Severus souriait tendrement, le nez plongé dans sa tasse de thé.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui, toi, fit James.

Ce dernier souriait aussi bêtement que son meilleur ami. Lily leva les yeux au ciel face au comportement puéril de ces deux idiots. Sirius se tourna vivement vers Severus.

\- Tu entends ça ! Moi !?

\- Comme si tu en avais douté…

\- Oui ! Non ! Enfin ! Bien sûr que non !

Il se leva d'un coup et commença à faire les cents pas, une de ses mains passant et repassant sur son menton.

\- Oh, ça va être formidable ! Je vais lui apprendre tellement de choses ! Son premier vol, ses premiers mots, son premier sort, sa première farce !

James toussa légèrement.

\- Tu veux dire que tu m'assisteras dans tout ça…

\- Ses premiers crocs, son premier aboiement, son premier os à ronger, sa première nuit à courir dans la forêt.

\- Tu ne feras pas de mon fils un animagus ! s'emporta Lily.

\- Comment ça ? firent James et Sirius en même temps.

La jeune femme se massa les tempes et Severus rigola doucement.

\- Peut-être qu'il n'aura même pas besoin d'eux pour le devenir, sussura-t-il.

Lily le foudroya du regard.

\- Donc tu acceptes ? dit-elle.

\- Si j'accepte ?! Bon sang, oui ! Je serai le meilleur parrain ! Le meilleur, vous ne le regretterez pas !

Sirius se mit à genoux devant Lily et posa sa tête contre son ventre en fermant les yeux.

\- Je t'emmènerai où tu veux. Tout ce que tes grincheux de parents t'interdiront de faire, tu le feras avec moi. Tu seras le meilleur Black de toute la famille. Dépêche-toi de naître, champion !

James fronça les sourcils.

\- Est-ce que je suis devenu chiant depuis que je suis marié ?

\- Non, tu es devenu plus responsable… Enfin je crois.

Sirius frottait encore son visage contre le ventre de Lily, énumérant toutes les futures âneries qu'il ferait faire à son enfant.

\- Est-ce que tu m'as trompé avec Sirius ?

\- Non mais ça ne va pas !? dit-elle choquée.

Severus, lui, avait recraché la gorgée de thé qu'il avait tenté de boire en entendant ses mots. Sirius se redressa et fit un clin d'œil à James.

\- Tu le sauras quand ce petit bout de chou pointera le bout de son nez.

Lily s'attendit à ce que James s'énerve réellement mais ce dernier haussa les épaules.

\- Du moment qu'il ressemble plus à Lily qu'à toi...

\- C'est une blague, grommela Severus.

Sirius se redressa et alla de nouveau s'asseoir auprès de Severus.

\- Je vais être parrain…

Severus lui prit la main avant de se tourner vers Lily.

\- Et… Est-ce qu'il a déjà un nom ?

James et Lily se regardèrent longuement avant de reporter un regard déterminé vers leurs deux amis.

\- On avait pensé à Edward, dit-elle.

Sirius hocha de la tête en faisant mine de prononcer le prénom.

\- J'aime bien… Edward Potter. Edward Black…

Lily lui donna une tape sur le bras en rigolant puis elle caressa doucement son ventre.

\- Edward James Potter.

O **oooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Harry laissa tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette ainsi que le morceau qu'il s'apprêtait à faire entrer dans sa bouche. Devant lui, Lucius et Narcissa le regardait comme s'ils attendaient sa parole divine.

\- Pardon mais… Je n'ai pas très bien compris. Vous voulez que je sois quoi ?

Lucius toussa légèrement avant de braquer ses yeux bleus sur Harry.

\- Nous aimerions que tu sois le parrain de notre fils, Harry.

Harry les observa comme s'ils venaient tous les deux d'une autre planète.

\- J'ai du mal entendre, fit-il, j'ai cru que vous vouliez que je sois le parrain de votre futur fils.

Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est exactement ce que nous avons dit.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ?

\- Absolument, fit Lucius, et c'est extrêmement déplacé de nous faire répéter encore et encore la même chose.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

Lucius observa la mine réellement stupéfaite d'Harry et poussa un soupir.

\- Parce que nous n'envisageons personne d'autre. Parce que ça nous a semblé normal.

\- Parce que si ce n'est pas toi, Harry, ça ne sera personne, ajouta Narcissa, tu es la seule personne à qui nous voulons confier ça.

Les lèvres d'Harry tremblèrent légèrement.

\- Non.

Narcissa et Lucius écarquillèrent les yeux.

\- Non ?

Harry serra les lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas accepter ça. Il avait déjà accepté d'être le parrain d'un enfant et le résultat était désastreux. Remus et Tonks étaient morts et à présent, Teddy n'était même pas sûr de venir au monde. Il se faisait l'effet d'un traître. Il ne savait pas qui était destiné à être le parrain de Draco Malfoy. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait eu effectivement personne mais aujourd'hui, tout ça changeait.

Lucius et Narcissa avaient assez confiance en lui pour lui confier leur fils. Tout comme James et Lily avaient assez confiance en Sirius pour lui confier le leur. Tout comme Remus avait eu confiance en lui…

Harry secoua la tête. C'était une chose d'être ami avec les Malfoy, c'en était une autre d'être celui en qui ils plaçaient tous leurs espoirs pendant qu'il faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour détruire le monde que Lucius désirait.

\- Non, répéta Narcissa en posant ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

Harry secoua de nouveau la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça…

Lucius se leva du fauteuil où il était pour s'approcher d'Harry et ce dernier crut un instant qu'il allait exploser de colère.

\- Et pourrait-on avoir une raison ? Y a-t-il quelque chose chez nous qui t'empêche d'accéder à cette requête ?

Harry laissa échapper un rire bref.

\- Quelque chose chez vous ? Vous voulez dire quelque chose chez moi !

Lucius haussa un sourcil totalement, décontenancé.

\- Pardon ?

\- Que faites-vous du fameux credo Malfoyen ? Dois-je vraiment vous rappeler ce que je suis ? Je n'ai pas de richesse, je n'ai pas de nom, je n'ai pas de situation. Je n'ai strictement rien à apporter à votre fils.

Lucius se tourna vers Narcissa. Celle-ci le regarda, prise au dépourvu. Aucun d'eux n'avait un tant soit peu imaginé que leur façon de faire et de vivre était réellement prise en considération par Harry. Aucun d'eux n'avait retenu qu'Harry ne venait de nulle part. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord parce que ce choix s'était imposé naturellement, parce qu'Harry Adams était la seule personne à qui ils seraient capable de confier leurs vies.

Et encore une fois, c'était Harry qui leur rappelait le fossé qui les séparait. Mais ça leur avait pourtant paru sans importance.

\- C'est sans importance, fit Narcissa.

Harry releva un regard surpris vers elle.

\- Sans importance ? A présent, ça n'a pas d'importance ? Alors à quoi bon tous ses discours ?

Narcissa fusilla Lucius du regard pour le dissuader d'oser dire quelque chose et reprit la parole.

\- C'est sans importance. Lucius te doit la vie, je te dois beaucoup de choses aussi. Tu as fait en sorte que mon fils ait un père, ce que tu es… Ce que tu penses être n'a à mes yeux strictement aucune importance. Tu es la seule personne que je veux voir auprès de mon fils. Peu importe ce que tu possèdes, Harry, je crois…

Elle inspira profondément.

\- Je crois qu'en un sens, tu es bien plus riche que nous, termina-t-elle dans un souffle.

Harry considéra le couple Malfoy, passant de l'un à l'autre, incapable de prononcer un mot. Il réfléchissait à ce que tout cela signifiait. Il se leva et commença à arpenter la pièce de long en large la main sur le front. Puis il se stoppa et les fixa.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter.

Ce fut au tour de Narcissa de se lever.

\- Harry ! Je t'assure que ta vie…

\- J'ai bien compris. Et en d'autres circonstances, j'aurais été l'homme le plus heureux du monde et j'aurais accepté sans sourciller.

Lucius fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- En d'autres circonstances ?

Harry lui fit un mince sourire, douloureux.

\- Oui. Je vous aurais dit oui. J'aurais chéri votre enfant de la meilleure des façons. Je l'aurais soutenu et je lui aurais appris tout ce que je sais. Je l'aurais protégé. Je vous promets de le faire. Si vous voulez un serment, tout ce que je veux vous donner est une promesse. Je me conduirais envers votre fils comme un protecteur, comme tout ce que peut être un parrain. Mais je ne ferais pas de lien magique.

\- Y a-t-il une vraie raison ?

Harry rigola encore et Lucius commença réellement à détester ça.

Mais des raisons, Harry pouvait en donner des tas. Il venait du futur, il n'existait pas ici. Et il fallait qu'il existe pour qu'on lui confie la vie de quelqu'un au cas où ses parents disparaissaient. Il ne pouvait pas être le parrain de Draco Malfoy parce qu'au-delà de l'étrangeté de la situation, il savait qu'il ne vivrait pas assez longtemps.

Pas assez longtemps pour le voir grandir.

\- Il y a une vraie raison. Il y en a plusieurs. Mais si vous me faites assez confiance pour me proposer ça, alors vous devez me croire lorsque je vous dis que je ne peux rien vous dire. Je peux tout vous promettreje peux vous assurer que moi vivant, jamais aucun mal ne sera fait à votre fils. Je peux promettre d'être là quand il aura besoin de moi et vous promettre que s'il m'est possible d'être présent à ses côtés quand il le veut, quand il le désire, je serais là. Je peux faire toutes ces promesses. Mais je ne peux pas être ce que vous voulez que je sois.

Narcissa se rapprocha de lui et Harry voulut reculer mais elle lui attrapa le bras et prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- Harry… S'il y a quelque chose que l'on peut faire pour toi... N'importe quoi. Tu sais que tu peux nous le demander.

Harry écarquilla les yeux puis regarda furtivement Lucius qui acquiesça. Il prit alors la main de Narcissa dans la sienne et embrassa ses doigts.

\- Je ne vous demande qu'une seule chose : ne me détestez pas.

\- Oh, voyons Harry, comment cela pourrait-il arriver ?

Harry ne répondit rien.

\- D'accord, fit Lucius. Nous comptons sur ta promesse, dans ce cas.

Harry lui adressa un sourire qui fit battre le cœur de Lucius un peu plus rapidement. Il avait mille et une questions aux bords lèvres comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait avec Harry.

Tant de choses à lui demander, tant de choses à découvrir... Mais Harry ne laissait jamais rien filtrer. Jamais.

\- Ne vous en faites pas. Je tiendrai cette promesse.

Et même si Harry n'était sûr de rien, c'était une promesse qu'il finirait par tenir.

 **OoooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooO**

Cassie leva la main pour frapper contre la porte mais cette dernière s'ouvrit avant même qu'il ne la touche.

\- Alice ?

L'auror lui adressa un immense sourire mais le brun secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur.

\- Je peux comprendre que vous soyez une femme forte, pleine de ressources et toujours prête à faire des heures supplémentaires, mais est-ce que Lily Potter continue à courir dans les couloirs de Sainte-Mangouste ?

La jeune femme fit claquer sa langue avec un air contrarié.

\- J'ai encore le droit de me promener sur mon lieu de travail ! Je suis enceinte, pas handicapée. Et même si je l'étais, je viendrais aussi, regardez Maugrey !

Cassie leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bien, je ne dis rien de plus.

\- Exactement, je suis une grande fille et je dois faire en sorte que mon fils se familiarise vite avec le cruel monde de la justice pour être lui aussi un auror.

\- Et que ferez-vous s'il décide de devenir autre chose ?

Alice Londubat leva un sourcil sceptique.

\- Autre chose ? Comme quoi ?

Cassie leva les mains.

\- Oubliez ce que j'ai dit…. Est-ce que William est encore ici. ?

\- Oui, monsieur l'éminent membre du Magenmagot.

Cassie rigola avant de passer devant la jeune femme. Il longea les différents bureaux d'aurors avant d'accéder à celui de William Chester.

Son ami avait laissé sa porte ouverte et ses murs étaient recouverts de photos, de liens magiques qui s'entrecroisaient, de lieux improbables et d'autres biens connus. Cassie s'approcha d'une des photos et la tira.

\- La cabane hurlante ?

William leva le nez de l'épais livre qu'il était en train de lire.

\- Oui, la cabane hurlante.

\- Pourquoi as-tu une photo de la cabane hurlante ?

L'auror se gratta l'arrête du nez.

\- Parce que c'est là que Remus se cachait quand il devenait un loup-garou.

\- Quel rapport avec Voldemort ?

\- Strictement aucun.

\- C'est en rapport avec Harry…

William se leva et se dirigea vers Cassie. Il retira la photo des mains de ce dernier et la recolla où elle était.

\- En fait, c'est plus en rapport avec Syracuse mais oui… C'est en rapport avec Harry.

\- En rapport avec Syracuse ?

\- Depuis la divination par le sang de Migale, je me suis dit que c'était une option vraiment utile.

Cassie fronça les sourcils mais William l'empêcha de parler d'un geste de la main.

\- Migale n'y voit aucun inconvénient.

\- Si ce n'est le fait que c'est interdit.

\- Je ne vais pas revenir avec toi sur les questions éthiques d'un sort qui nous a permis de te retrouver, toi mieux que quiconque devrais savoir que ce n'est pas quelques foutues lois qui vont m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux faire.

Cassie sourit et ferma la porte du bureau derrière lui.

\- Bien, ne revenons pas là-dessus.

\- Parfait. Je me disais donc qu'on aurait pu, au lieu de poursuivre Harry, essayer de retrouver Syracuse. Severus m'a dit qui était le père de notre loup-garou seulement, devine quoi ?

\- Il est mort.

\- Mort, je ne sais pas, mais il a définitivement disparu de la circulation et ça depuis bien avant… Votre enlèvement.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que Syracuse aurait attaqué son propre père ?

\- Severus pense que ce n'est pas improbable. Ça peut être ça, ou il a préféré disparaître pour ne pas être accusé des actes horribles qu'il a perpétrés sur son propre fils.

\- Mais tu penses que la cabane hurlante est un lieu où il pourrait revenir ?

\- Je le pensais mais personne n'y a mis les pieds depuis que Remus n'y va plus.

-D'accord… Et pour les lieux ou tu devais trouver Voldemort ?

William soupira.

\- Le manoir de Jedusor n'est plus que cendres, la maison des Gaunt est un taudis mais elle appartient toujours à son dernier résident qui est à Azkaban. Nous avons cessé de faire surveiller ces endroits parce qu'on manque d'hommes.

\- Mais tu penses toujours que quelqu'un peut y revenir.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Voldemort a fait enfermer la seule famille qui lui restait et a tué son père et ses grands-parents. A mon humble avis, s'il vivait dans le manoir des Jedusor, c'était pour le confort et parce que... Qui irait chercher un mania du sang-pur chez les moldus ?

\- Toi, apparemment.

William resta silencieux et Cassie poursuivit :

\- Et pour Regulus ?

\- Sirius refuse la divination.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu demande pourquoi ? Migale l'a fait sur Nolan, mais c'est un nouveau né, incapable de demander son avenir, et dans tous les cas nous pouvions le cacher à ses parents. Migale a cru voir sa fille et elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de le partager avec Remus. On est tous persuadés qu'elle a vu autre chose et ça nous démange tous de le lui demander ! Sirius sait pertinemment que s'il fait une divination par le sang, il serait tenté de savoir. Il voudrait savoir et ça le boufferait.

\- Même pour sauver son frère ?

\- Bien, imagine un instant qu'il le fasse pour retrouver Regulus et ensuite, imagine que Migale voit dans une de ses visions la mort de Regulus ou celle de Sirius. Imagine que le fait d'aller le sauver grâce à la vision de Migale conduise à la mort de l'un ou de l'autre. Imagine que ne pas le sauver conduise à la mort de l'un ou de l'autre.

\- Et si rien de tout ça n'arrive ? Tu acceptes de prendre ce risque avec Nolan et Syracuse mais tu refuses avec Sirius ?

\- Je ne refuse pas. Si c'était moi, Cassie, je ferais cette divination. Mais chez Sirius, jouer avec l'avenir est plus que tabou. C'est une sorte de blasphème. Je ne peux pas prendre son sang comme ça ni le forcer. Il veut retrouver son frère. Mais pas comme ça.

\- Et si Regulus ne voulait pas être retrouvé ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je lui ai proposé de venir avec nous. Je lui ai tendu la main. Il pouvait venir. Il voulait venir

William écarquilla les yeux.

\- Alors qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

\- Il a fait machine arrière au dernier moment… Comme s'il était retenu par quelque chose, ou peut-être quelqu'un.

William s'adossa contre sa porte les yeux dans le vide.

\- Tu penses… Qu'il reste pour Harry ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Will. Tu as été aussi surpris que moi de savoir qu'ils étaient peut-être vraiment proches. Peut-être que Regulus n'avait pas le choix et peut-être qu'Harry l'avait encore moins. Tout ce que je sais, William, c'est que les enlèvements se font plus rares et les attaques aussi. Sauf que je ne peux pas croire qu'il ne se passe rien. Ils préparent quelque chose. Quelque chose d'énorme. Abraxas est étonnement moins virulent et les mangemorts qui sont jugés ne semblent même pas inquiétés outre mesure.

\- C'est ce que Maugrey pense aussi, fit William, ils ont tous été envoyés à Azkaban et la surveillance ainsi que les rondes des détraqueurs ont été doublées. Je t'avoue qu'à ce niveau de l'enquête, nous sommes dans le flou total.

Cassie pressa doucement le bras de son meilleur ami.

\- William ? Il faut que je te pose la question… Cois-tu vraiment qu'Harry…

William le fusilla du regard.

\- N'ose pas me dire que tu le crois mort, Cassie. Et même si tu le penses, ne le dis pas.

\- Je dis juste qu'on était persuadés que c'était un espion et pourtant, même Dumbledore ne nous dit plus rien.

\- Tant que je ne verrai pas son cadavre de mes propres yeux, Cassie, pour moi, Harry sera vivant, fit-il rageusement.

Cassie baissa les yeux.

\- Parfois… C'est mieux de ne rien voir du tout.

La colère de William s'évapora instantanément.

\- Excuse-moi, Cassie, je ne sais pas ce qui m'as pris de te dire ça.

Cassie haussa les épaules.

\- Moi je sais très bien et je comprends parfaitement. Je suis de ton côté, William.

Le brun fit un mince sourire à son meilleur ami.

\- Je sais.

 **OooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooO**

Harry observa l'énorme grillage devant lequel ils se trouvaient.

Son corps fut alors prit d'un vif tremblement quand il reconnut, une nouvelle fois, le lieu qui se présentait à lui.

C'était comme marcher encore et encore au même endroit. Comme piétiner ses souvenirs inlassablement et celui-ci n'était définitivement pas le meilleur d'entre eux. Même sous le ciel clair d'un mois de mai qui touchait à sa fin, le cimetière de Little Hangleton ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il s'attendait à tout moment à ce que le visage jeune et engageant de Tom Jedusor redevienne celui de l'immonde serpent qui l'avait condamné.

Il s'attendait aussi à voir Cedric Diggory sortir d'une de ces tombes à la manière du clip Thriller pour se jeter sur lui. Même si Cedric n'était à ce moment là qu'un enfant qui ne savait toujours pas dans quelle maison il irait.

Voilà tout ce que lui inspirait le grillage et ce qui se trouvait derrière.

\- J'ai levé le sort sur la barrière pour que tu puisses y entrer, fit Voldemort.

Harry se tourna vivement vers lui. Il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer dans ce cimetière, aucune envie de revoir le lieu où Voldemort avait retrouvé un corps en usant de son sang.

\- Normalement, tu aurais du passer sans même te soucier de cet endroit, poursuivit le mage noir sans faire attention à l'émoi d'Harry.

\- Que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ? Que je déterre un cadavre ?

Voldemort posa un regard amusé sur lui.

\- Non, Harry, je veux que tu vérifies que personne ne pourra atteindre ce qu'il y a. Entre, maintenant, je te suis.

Harry ne fit même pas mine d'hésiter. Il avait hâte d'en finir alors il poussa les grilles sans plus attendre. Et Voldemort le suivit.

Il se tourna et vit le mage noir agiter sa baguette en direction de l'entrée et un sentiment étrange s'empara de lui. Comme si l'idée d'être ici était stupide et qu'il valait mieux qu'il fasse demi-tour pour faire autre-chose. Tout et n'importe quoi à part être là où il était. Il tourna sur ses talons et marcha vers la sortie, et plus il s'approchait de nouveau des grilles plus l'envie de partir était puissante. Mais la main de Voldemort attrapa son épaule.

\- Il va falloir que tu te forces à me suivre, Harry.

\- Mais nous avons mieux à faire, dit-il comme hypnotisé.

Voldemort ne fit pas l'effort de lui répondre et le traîna loin de la grille. A mesure qu'ils s'en éloignait, ses esprits lui revenaient peu à peu.

\- Il y a sort qui repousse les sorciers…

\- Bien sûr, Harry, ça serait idiot que nous soyons dérangés.

Le blond secoua la tête et jeta un dernier regard en direction des barrières. Même si le sort ne faisait plus effet, il voulait vraiment partir d'ici. Sa curiosité était déjà amplement satisfaite mais quelque chose au fond de lui lui disait qu'il touchait au but. Un peu plus à chaque fois.

Harry longea les allées où dépérissaient les tombes mal entretenues. Voldemort avançait derrière lui silencieusement.

\- Qu'est ce que je dois chercher exactement ?

\- Nous y sommes presque.

Harry ne fit aucun commentaire. Il continua sa route, piétinant terres et mauvaises herbes. Les yeux rivés sur ses pieds pour ne pas observer les noms gravés sur les stèles. Pour ne pas voir une main sortir du sol.

Pour ne pas voir qu'il était dans un cimetière.

\- Harry…

Harry releva brusquement la tête.

\- Que se passe t-il ? lui demanda Voldemort.

\- J'ai… Entendu quelque chose.

\- Vraiment ?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers le mage noir, les sourcils froncés, et de nouveau, la voix se fit entendre. Une voix féminine.

Et elle répéta son prénom, deux fois.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ici.

Voldemort haussa un sourcil et Harry sentit la colère monter. Il savait que quelque chose clochait. Il savait que Voldemort devait l'entendre lui aussi. Peut-être avait-il enfermé quelqu'un ? Quelqu'un qui connaissait son prénom.

\- Harry… Mon ange.

Le sang d'Harry ne fit alors qu'un tour. Il se mit à marcher plus vite dans le cimetière, se laissant guider par cette voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Derrière lui, Voldemort suivait son rythme sans broncher mais le blond ne faisait déjà plus attention à lui. Pourtant, il aurait du se douter que quelque chose clochait.

\- Harry… Rejoins-moi, trésor.

Et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, il se mit à reconnaître la voix qui parlait. Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge quand il vit où il venait d'arriver.

Le mausolée des Jedusor n'avait strictement pas changé. Harry aurait pu le reconnaître entre mille. Mais même là, ça n'avait pas d'importance parce que quelqu'un était enfermé à l'intérieur.

\- Harry… J'ai si froid ici.

\- Vous avez enfermé quelqu'un, fit Harry d'une voix blanche.

Mais ça lui importait peu de savoir la réponse de Voldemort. Harry connaissait le personnage. Mais la personne enfermée ici...

\- Harry, chéri…

\- Ma… Maman…

Harry essaya d'ouvrir la porte du mausolée mais cette dernière était fermée et il sortit sa baguette, jetant un alohomora qui échoua proprement. Puis la voix commença à s'éteindre.

\- Non, fit Harry choqué, non ! Non ! Maman !

Il jeta tous les sorts qu'il connaissait pour ouvrir ou même détruire la porte mais rien ne semblait fonctionner. Il se mit à tambouriner sur l'ouverture scellée.

\- Vous avez enfermé ma mère ! Vous l'avez enfermée ! Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre !

\- Voyons Harry… Tu as dit que ta mère était morte.

\- Non ! Non, non, non ! Vous l'avez enterré ici ! Vivante.

Harry se mit à gratter la porte, s'écorchant les ongles sur la pierre froide.

\- SADI !

La pierre se mit alors à s'effriter sous ses doigts et il l'attaqua rageusement sous le regard intense de Voldemort. Une fois qu'un morceau du mur ne fut plus que poussière, il laissa Harry s'engouffrer à l'intérieur.

Le garçon se jeta au sol.

\- Maman ?! Maman !

\- Je suis là, Harry… Au fond. J'ai du mal à respirer.

Harry avait oublié sa baguette. Il avait oublié où il était. Il avait oublié avec qui il se trouvait. La seule chose qui comptait était la voix de sa mère. Elle était enfermée là-dessous, il l'entendait, il le savait.

Il fallait qu'il la sauve.

\- Je vais te sortir de là ! Je vais le faire, continue à me parler !

\- Je ne peux plus…

Harry creusait avec les mains, jetant la terre sur le côté. Se salissant sans même s'en rendre compte. La sueur commençait à perler sur son front et dans sa nuque.

Lily était là. Elle n'aurait jamais du être là. Et si elle était morte ? Et si ce n'était qu'un cadavre ? Et s'il tombait sur ses os ? La panique le fit trembler de tout son long.

Lily était…

Puis quelque chose le brûla légèrement. Juste un picotement autour de son poignet, là où se trouvait son bracelet. Suffisant pour le faire redescendre.

Il se redressa d'un coup, si subitement qu'il sentit un craquement au niveau de sa nuque. Il se releva et recula comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Il venait de comprendre. Il se heurta au mur qui ne s'était pas écroulé et tâtonna pour trouver la sortie qu'il avait créée. Il trébucha sans quitter le sol qu'il avait creusé des yeux.

Il passa une jambe par-dessus le mur et tomba par terre mais continua de reculer sur les fesses, frottant la terre de ses talons.

Voldemort l'observa s'éloigner. Harry se releva tant bien que mal, trébucha une nouvelle fois mais se reprit avant de toucher le sol. Il fallait qu'il parte.

Il y avait un horcruxe ici. Et il était presque sûr _;_ non, il était persuadé que c'était la bague.

Parce que ce qu'il avait ressenti, Dumbledore l'avait sûrement ressenti aussi. Cette irrésistible envie de trouver la source de cette voix.

Il voyait parfaitement Dumbledore passer et repasser devant la maison des Gaunt en se demandant ce qu'il faisait ici. Il le voyait faire et se forcer à entrer même si l'idée était stupide. Il voyait très bien son directeur entendre la voix de sa sœur ou de sa mère, il le voyait très bien reculer au dernier moment, trop effrayé par ce qu'il s'attendait à trouver.

Il le voyait se débarrasser des pièges, juste pour vérifier que des membres de sa famille étaient ici. Sachant pertinemment que quelque chose clochait mais continuant à fouiller. Il le voyait trouver la bague.

Et la mettre.

Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas résister, parce que c'était impossible. Parce que la voix lui aurait sûrement dit que c'était le seul moyen de tout régler.

La seule façon d'être de nouveau réunis.

Harry faillit en vomir. La magie qui entourait ce lieu était atroce et il n'osait même pas imaginer un seul instant ce qui ce serait passé s'il n'avait pas eu son bracelet. Il serait devenu fou.

Voldemort avança dans sa direction et Harry lui tourna le dos pour sortir du cimetière. Peu importait que le mage noir soit déçu, il n'avait pas l'intention de revenir ici. Et s'il voulait détruire ce qui se trouvait là-dessous, il allait devoir se préparer mieux que ça. Beaucoup mieux même.

 **OoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y avait, là-dedans ?!

\- Un autre précieux trésor. Je vois que tu n'as pas apprécié ma petite invention.

Harry se retint de l'envoyer se faire voir mais il lança à Voldemort un regard équivalent à ses pensées. L'homme ne broncha pas et se contenta de regarder à travers la fenêtre de l'appartement qu'ils partageaient quand Harry daignait le rejoindre.

C'était un appartement dans le cœur de Londres et Harry avait été agréablement surpris de retrouver la ville. Il s'y sentait beaucoup moins seul, beaucoup moins isolé. La rue grouillait de personnes et ça ne s'arrêtait que très tard dans la nuit. Lorsqu'il restait ici, il gardait les yeux ouverts toute la nuit, écoutant le bruit de la ville et en savourant chaque son.

Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit que Voldemort avait d'autres ressources, d'autres lieux où se retirer. Il était sûr que cet appartement ne lui appartenait pas. Peut-être était-ce l'une de ses riches clientes qui le lui avait offert ? Peut-être que Voldemort se vendait aussi, d'une certaine façon, pour obtenir de quoi se protéger. Cette pensée soulageait Harry. Tom Jedusor n'avait encore rien, il profitait toujours. Et d'un autre côté, le blond trouvait ça désolant.

Parce qu'il était dans le même cas _;_ pire encore, il dépendait aussi de Voldemort.

Harry quitta le mur contre lequel il était appuyé pour venir s'asseoir dans le seul fauteuil du salon tandis que Voldemort se trouvait dans le canapé. Le salon et la cuisine n'étaient qu'une seule grande pièce. Il y avait deux chambres, une salle de bain et un bureau. Absolument rien d'extravagant et Harry avait pu constater que le bureau était vide de bibliothèque, il y avait juste une table et le livre avec les yeux, protégé par une bulle qu'il savait imbrisable.

\- Le sort que tu as utilisé était vraiment impressionnant. J'aimerais que tu me le montre de nouveau.

\- Vous n'en avez pas besoin. Vu ce que vous avez mis en place je doute que mon sort vous soit d'une grande utilité.

\- Bien sûr qu'il l'est. Tu n'étais pas censé ouvrir ce caveau.

\- Alors pourquoi m'y avoir emmené ?

\- A vrai dire, Harry, je suis plutôt heureux que tu aies réussi, ça me prouve que je ne me suis pas trompée sur toi. Je suis curieux de savoir ce qui t'a fait reculer.

Harry se força à ne pas poser ses doigts sur son bracelet. Voldemort lui trouvait déjà assez d'intérêts pour qu'il en rajoute.

\- Vous l'avez dit vous-même, ma mère est morte, elle ne pouvait pas être là.

Voldemort croisa ses doigts au-dessus de ses jambes et fixa longuement Harry. Le blond décida de rompre le silence en premier.

\- Je suppose que c'est un endroit que je dois garder secret aussi.

\- Précisément.

\- Y en a-t-il d'autres, des comme ça ?

\- Non, fit Voldemort sans ciller.

Harry contracta sa mâchoire, sachant parfaitement que c'était un autre mensonge, mais ça n'avait strictement aucune importance. Il savait où étaient la bague, le médaillon et le diadème. Il ne lui manquait que la coupe et le journal. Pour le journal, il s'attendait à ce que ce soit lui ou Lucius qui en hérite. Concernant la coupe… Il était encore dans le flou le plus total, mais il pouvait encore être patient.

\- Dis moi plutôt comment se passe tes recherches pour pénétrer le Ministère.

\- Là non plus vous n'avez pas vraiment besoin de moi.

-J'aimerais éviter d'y faire une entrée fracassante, je n'ai aucune envie de perdre plus d'hommes.

-J'ai étudié les plans que Yaxley vous a confiés mais il n'y a pas tout dessus.

\- Non, sinon ce serait bien trop facile, plaisanta Voldemort.

Harry fronça les sourcils. De son temps, pénétrer au Ministère avait été une véritable partie de plaisir mais parce que le Ministère ne se souciait même pas de protéger ses murs, persuadé que Voldemort était toujours mort. Puis ça n'était venu à l'esprit de personne qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione auraient voulu y entrer.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était une autre histoire.

Aujourd'hui, le Ministère était en alerte. Harry avait fait le tour de l'endroit. Les toilettes qui ouvraient l'accès à l'atrium étaient condamnées et les cabines téléphoniques étaient drastiquement surveillées. Plus il étudiait l'endroit qu'il devait pénétrer et plus l'idée de Regulus de faire diversion prenait de l'intérêt. Mais pour Harry, c'était hors de question. Il n'avait aucune envie de mener la bataille de deux côtés. Il voulait que le Ministère soit le centre névralgique du combat. C'était comme ça que ça devait se passer et il avait l'intention d'y mettre son grain de sel.

Il avait dans l'idée d'empêcher sa mère et son père de participer à cette bataille là. Il n'y aurait pas de troisième combat, pas de possibilités de rendre la prophétie concrète. Il fallait que l'élément de surprise soit complet. Il avait même décidé de mettre Dumbledore au courant au dernier moment.

Il prenait des risques mais à présent il était prêt à tout. Prêt à faire de plus en plus de choix difficiles.

Des choix plus égoïstes.

\- Je trouverai un moyen, dit Harry, déterminé, j'ai toujours trouvé.

Le sourire de Voldemort s'agrandit et Harry en fit de même, songeant qu'ils ne souriaient pas pour les mêmes raisons.

.

.

A suivre

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Je vous dis à lundi prochain...ne me tapez pas d'accord. Koeur sur vous les gens !**


	71. L'amour

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Bon je crois qu'un petit point s'impose sur la meilleure façon de débuter la rentrée…et il ne faut surtout pas faire comme moi.

 **IMPORTANT.**

 **Je me souviens très bien avoir dit que je ne changerais pas les jours de postes et grosso modo je n'ai pas changé beaucoup de chose. Je m'approche de la fin de l'écriture de retour livre I, mais pas aussi vite que je le veux (peux). Par conséquent je resterais à un chapitre par semaine jusqu'à ce que le temps me soit favorable.**

 **Je comprendrais très bien votre frustration mais ce n'est pas la seule mauvaise nouvelle.**

 **Je serais absente de chez moi le lundi prochain ce qui décallera le chapitre suivant. Je posterais sûrement mardi ou mercredi.**

 **J'espère sincèrement que vous comprendrez pourquoi je ne reviens pas à deux chapitres par semaine. Je ne veux pas me presser et vous proposer des chapitres écrits dans l'urgence.**

 **J'ai commencé Retour en octobre 2016 et j'avais donc vraiment de l'avance sur vous mais les post sont plus rapides que moi et mon travail ne me permet plus vraiment de dégager du temps comme je le voudrais (ça et la vie autour de moi).**

 **Désolée d'être aussi peu fiable. Mais je le répéte encore une fois cette fic est un pari risqué que j'ai pris, j'avais pour habitude de ne pas poster tant que je n'avais pas finis mais au vue de la longueur de l'histoire je n'aurais rien posté avant 2018 XD. Bref pour toute réclamation, remboursement, plaintes diverses et variées…veuillez ne pas me contacter.**

 **Voilà les agneaux, réponse aux reviews et je vous laisse ce chapitre.**

 **Akyra76 :** Haha « méchant Tom ». C'est vrai que c'était pas la meilleure chose à faire pour qu'Harry aille mieux. Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta lecture et tes compliments. Je suis ravie que tu trouves que mon histoire tiens debout ça me fait vraiment plaisir. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Gros koeur sur toi.

 **Baka-sama7819** : Hoho merci beaucoup. Haha j'avoue que ça doit être dur d'attendre mais sache que moi aussi j'ai été à cette place de lectrice avide XD. Du coup je suis contente de te faire un peu souffrir. Merci pour ta lecture et tes compliments. J'espère sincèrement que tu aimeras la suite. Koeur sur toi !

 **Angelyoru** : Mmmh très bonne question mais hey je crois que la réponse arrive dans ce chapitre. J'aurais vu personne d'autre comme parrain pour Harry. Sirius est l'homme parfait huhu. Effectivement le sadisme de Voldy n'a pas de limite erf. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Ptitcoeurfragile** : Merci beaucoup ^^. Voici la suite. Koeur.

 **Serpenta** : Si Narcissa savait elle dirait exactement la même chose parce qu'elle ship le drarry à fond XD. Quasiment dans toute les fics que je lis c'est toujours Narcissa qui soutient Draco et qui lui dit des trucs du style « ne passe pas à coté de l'homme qu'il est ». Je crois qu'Harry comprends enfin que tout n'est pas noir ou blanc et que chaque personne à droit à sa chance (il lui en aura fallut des vies pour ça). Mmmh j'aurais pu rendre cette scène encore plus horrible mais après on tombe dans l'horreur (d'un autre coté j'adore ça). William est trop proche de tout. Alors j'ai expliqué le pourquoi du comment des posts, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue. Désolée. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Papillon16** : Haha Sirius le père XD. Mhh pourquoi pas ! Pas de Edward ça me semblait chouette pourtant XD, j'avais pensé à Alphonse aussi et à Edmund. Pour faire des clins d'œil à FMA et le monde de narnia haha. Mais bon…Harry c'est largement mieux de toute façon. Ha j'ai tellement aimé écrire le passage entre Lily et Narcissa, je voulais que ça dure plus longtemps en vérité mais bon toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin (comme cette histoire huhu). Merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme et tes compliments ça me fait chaud au cœur. J'espère sincèrement que tu aimeras la suite. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Sora94** : Hello Darling ! Au départ…j'avais eu l'intention de faire en sorte qu'Harry accepte et plus j'avancée plus je me disais que c'était pas très beau tout ça. Enfin il y a bien des fics Sirius/Harry mais bon pour une raison que j'ignore je ne voulais pas trop créer de lien entre Harry et Draco. Haha vicieux serpent, c'est bien ce qu'il est bon sang ! Merci encore pour tous tes mots doux qui me mettent en joie. Gros koeur sur toi et bonne lecture !

 **Chapel Lucie :** C'est une très bonne question. Avec certitude je peux te dire qu'il y en aura plus de 78 ! Mais c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Je ne sais pas exactement combien il en reste.

 **xxxQueenxxx** : Haha Draco n'a pas vraiment besoin de parrain, c'est un Malfoy il se suffit à lui-même XD. Huhu oui ils sont trop cute ensemble ces deux là je meure d'amour pour eux. Tiens c'est vrai ça…Regulus n'est pas là mais bon il va commencer à être de plus en plus présent alors je peux le laisser de coté un peu. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Koeur sur toi !

 **Mlle Mystre et Compagnie** : Oh toi aussi tu as choppée la grippe (comme moi ouhou). Ah oui c'est vrai les enfants rentrent à l'école huhu. Mmh pauvre De Vinci j'espère qu'il s'en remet. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu apprenais l'espéranto mais du coup je suis allé voir ce que c'était et je trouve ça excellent bon sang ! Même que ça me branche vachement et je me disais que je m'y mettrais peut-être mais avant ça je voulais apprendre la langue des signes (bref trop de chose à apprendre). Je suis super admirative de ce que tu veux faire !

 **Alpo** : Tout d'abord MERCI BEAUCOUP ! Pour tes nombreuses reviews ! Je suis extrêmement ravie que mon histoire te plaise et encore plus de savoir que j'arrive tout de même à ne pas embrouiller les gens. Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de commenter, merci pour ta lecture et tes compliments. J'espère sincèrement que tu aimeras la suite. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Zelgadis** : Huhu bienvenue à toi et merci pour ta lecture !

 **Yume resonnance** : Lord est un serpent invisible mais bon maintenant qu'il sait qu'Harry est de retour et qu'il est rassuré il peut bien dormir encore un peu le pauvre. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Gros koeur sur toi !

Voilà pour ce soir. Merci encore et toujours à **Titou Douh** !

Bonne lecture les agneaux.

 **L'AMOUR**

 _«_ _She tells him "ooh love"  
No one's ever gonna hurt you, love  
I'm gonna give you all of my love  
Nobody matters like you. »_

Rockabye. Clean bandit

.

.

Narcissa Malfoy donna naissance à un prématuré. Draco Lucius Malfoy était né un mois avant la date indiquée par les médicomages.

Il naquit le cinq juin dix neuf-cent quatre vingt au manoir Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy faisait les cents pas dans le petit salon attenant à sa chambre. Assis sur une chaise, Harry avait croisé les bras et fixait la pendule sans broncher, seul le tremblement de sa jambe droite indiquant tout son stress.

Il n'y avait personne d'autre. Pas même Rodolphus, pas même Abraxas.

Harry trouva cette naissance triste à mourir. Il savait que Narcissa aurait aimé avoir Andromeda à ses côtés, au lieu de ça il y aurait une Bellatrix qui passerait en coup de vent pour s'assurer sommairement de la santé de son neveu.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à présent était écouter son cœur tambouriner au fond de sa poitrine au même rythme affolant que les pas de Lucius.

Jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur Œdipe.

\- Vous pouvez venir voir votre fils, monsieur Malfoy.

Lucius jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui s'était levé d'un coup. Il encouragea l'homme à se rendre auprès de sa femme tandis qu'il s'avançait vers le médicomage.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Elle va très bien et ce petit garçon aussi, fit le médicomage. Il était pressé d'arriver.

\- Mais il n'y aura pas de problème, s'inquiéta Harry.

\- Je suis un homme compétent, monsieur, il n'y aura pas le moindre problème si on ne lui en cause pas.

Œdipe ramena sa sacoche sous son bras.

\- Je reviendrai demain mais ils savent comment me joindre en cas de soucis. Ce n'est pas le premier enfant dans la famille Malfoy. J'ai donné aux parents toutes les indications à suivre.

Harry ne répondit rien et l'observa partir. Puis il se retrouva seul dans la pièce. Il observa ses pieds et se rendit compte qu'il tremblait de tout son long.

C'était stupide, ce n'était pas son fils. Ce n'était pas lui.

C'était Draco Malfoy.

Son ennemi. La fouine. Cette teigne de blondinet insultant et méprisant.

Qui n'était juste qu'un bébé.

Harry se tourna vers la porte ou Lucius avait disparu quelques minutes plus tôt. Il s'en approcha et toqua contre le bois. Une voix étouffée l'invita à entrer.

Et la vision qu'il eut lui coupa le souffle.

Lucius tenait son fils contre lui. Assis auprès de sa femme, il souriait. D'un sourire qu'Harry ne lui en aurait jamais cru capable dans son autre vie. Un sourire tendre et aimant. Un sourire qui prouvait à quel point il aimait déjà son fils. A quel point il l'aimerait.

Un sourire qui justifierait que Draco Malfoy essaie de tuer Dumbledore.

Lucius leva des yeux embués vers lui. Il était entouré des personnes en qui il avait le plus confiance. Les seules personnes qui pouvaient le voir si faible.

Harry en eut un coup au cœur.

\- Est-ce que tu veux… Le voir ? dit-il.

Harry avait la bouche aussi sèche que du carton. Lucius se redressa et s'approcha d'Harry en tenant son fils dans une couverture argentée. Il se pencha légèrement et Harry posa enfin ses yeux sur l'enfant.

Et c'était comme si le monde d'avant venait de totalement disparaître.

C'était comme mourir et revenir de nouveau.

\- Ha, soupira Harry, Draco…

\- Il est magnifique, fit Lucius.

Derrière lui, Narcissa pouffa légèrement et Lucius leva les yeux au ciel.

\- … Pour une petite chose frippée et rouge.

Harry rigola à son tour.

Il ne tint pas le bébé contre lui. Jamais. Mais il tint promesse. Il protégea l'enfant de Lucius et Narcissa et le choya comme personne. Le couvrant de cadeaux et lui racontant toutes sortes d'histoires. Même si Draco ne comprenait rien, même s'il ne l'écoutait pas.

Harry lui parla aussi longtemps qu'il le put.

Aussi longtemps que le temps le lui permit.

 **OoooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO**

 **31 juillet 1980**

William Chester comprit dès l'instant où Cassie lui apprit que le fils de Lily et James était né.

Il comprit plus tragiquement encore quand son amie lui présenta son enfant avec un immense sourire de femme comblée. Il comprit plus douloureusement encore quand James lui appris le prénom qu'ils avaient décidé de donner à leur fils.

Parce qu'ils avaient changé d'avis au dernier moment.

Parce que c'était son anniversaire et que c'était comme une sorte d'hommage.

William aurait voulu leur dire d'aller se faire voir avec leur hommage. Qu'Harry n'était pas mort et que c'était stupide d'appeler leur fils comme ça.

Mais tous ses mots s'étaient éteints quand il avait compris. Quand il avait vu les yeux verts de Lily briller avec tellement d'intensité qu'il avait du détourner le regard. Quand il avait vu le visage souriant de James et sa peau tannée par un soleil qui persistait durant ce chaud mois de juillet.

S'il n'avait pas tout compris... Il avait compris l'essentiel.

Il avait compris dès qu'on lui avait présenté Harry James Potter.

Trois heures plus tard naissait Neville Newton Londubat.

 **OooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooO**

 **Décembre 1980**

\- Il n'est pas aussi bien taillé que les autres. Je crois que j'ai encore besoin d'apprendre.

Regulus ne put retenir le sourire qui lui vint aux lèvres, il caressa du bout des doigts la petite statuette de pierre qui représentait un chien à trois têtes.

\- Est-ce que c'était une idée d'Hagrid ?

Il entendit Harry laisser échapper un soupir et il n'osa pas le regarder.

\- C'est une idée qu'il aurait pu avoir.

Cette fois-ci, le brun se tourna vers son ami. Harry était emmitouflé dans une énorme cape en fourrure, dernier cadeau des Malfoy. Il avait plus l'air d'un enfant écrasé par une masse de couvertures que d'un jeune homme de vingt ans.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans le jardin des Malfoy, assis sur un banc, les pieds enfoncés dans la neige. Regulus avait jeté sur eux un sort pour les réchauffer mais il le sentait s'amenuiser.

Finalement, Harry se leva et le brun paniqua légèrement.

\- Ou est-ce que tu vas ?

\- J'ai encore des choses à faire, fit Harry, le Ministère ne va pas s'ouvrir tout seul.

Regulus fronça les sourcils.

\- Dis moi que tu es en train de tendre un piège à tout le monde.

\- Et tu tomberais dans ce piège toi aussi ?

Regulus grinça des dents.

\- Si mon sort est Azkaban, je pourrais m'y faire.

Harry n'en doutait pas une seule seconde. Il voulut ajouter « comme ton frère » mais se retint.

\- Si tu me parlais de ton plan, reprit Regulus, je pourrais t'aider.

Harry le fusilla du regard.

\- Tu m'aides en restant loin de ça.

\- Il finira par comprendre que quelque chose cloche.

\- Si tu continues à jouer aux téméraires, oui…

Regulus se leva en serrant la statuette dans ses bras. Il toisa Harry du regard mais même en étant plus grand que lui, il avait toujours l'impression d'être l'enfant capricieux qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Harry soupira une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu sais que si je ne te dis rien…

\- C'est pour ma sécurité. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je ne suis en sécurité nulle part, tout comme toi. Arrête de me mettre de côté, je suis un sorcier doué et tu le sais !

Regulus ne voyait pas totalement son visage mais il devina un sourire sur celui d'Harry.

\- Bien sûr que tu l'es.

\- Alors fais moi confiance. Confie moi quelque chose !

Harry leva alors la main et Regulus se rapprocha de lui, laissant le jeune homme caresser ses mèches de cheveux.

\- Regulus, dit-il sombrement, la seule mission que je te confie c'est de rester en vie.

Il retira sa main et Regulus secoua doucement la tête, résigné.

\- Je sais que tu ne m'écouteras pas. Tu ne m'écoutes jamais. Sois juste prudent.

\- Tu ne reste pas pour passer les fêtes avec Lucius et Narcissa ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Ce concept leur échappe totalement. J'ai laissé un cadeau pour Draco et ils l'ouvriront demain. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris d'en avoir reçu de ta part. Ce sont des fêtes moldues.

\- Sirius… Aimait bien ça. Je ne comprenais pas avant mais j'étais trop content de recevoir des cadeaux. Je suis toujours content d'en recevoir.

\- Ne fais rien de stupide, Regulus.

Et sur ces mots Harry transplana.

 **OooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooO**

Harry écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Il avait fini par se rendre compte qu'il était extrêmement bon comédien.

Après avoir quitté le manoir, il était revenu dans l'appartement qu'il partageait de mauvaise grâce avec Voldemort. Il n'avait pas d'avis général sur ce qui l'entourait et la façon dont il avait vécu ces derniers mois.

Ils s'étaient peu croisés, Harry passant le plus clair de son temps chez les Malfoy. Mais il revenait pour parler de ses avancés afin de pénétrer le Ministère. Il avait donné aux hommes de Voldemort de quoi se mettre sous la dent et ça aurait pu être plus rapide si Harry ne laissait pas traîner l'histoire.

Il savait que Voldemort se doutait de quelque chose mais le mage noir semblait s'amuser de cette situation. Et il se préoccupait trop d'autres choses pour se soucier totalement de la guerre étrange qui se poursuivait presque sans lui.

Son moral avait été requinqué par la découverte des lieux des deux horcruxes mais depuis plus rien. Voldemort était prudent et peut-être qu'il ne serait dans le secret pour aucun des autres. Mais c'était suffisant pour lui pour le moment. Il avait enfin un objectif clair.

Cependant, Voldemort ne semblait pas en avoir fini avec lui.

\- Vous avez fait quoi ? souffla-t-il.

\- J'ai libéré le Basilic.

\- Non, c'est Regulus qui l'a fait.

\- Oh, je l'ai fait bien avant lui et ça à coûté la vie d'une sang-de-bourbe.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous me racontez ça, exactement ?

\- J'ai compris quelque chose. Quelque chose qui me tracassait à propos de toi.

Harry se tendit d'un coup.

\- Quoi donc ?

Voldemort croisa les jambes et observa Harry, assis dans le fauteuil.

\- Le peu d'efforts que tu fais pour garder la vie sauve et la chance inouïe que tu possèdes. Tu aurais du mourir tellement de fois, Harry, et je suis toujours surpris de te voir en face de moi. Faire ce pacte avec toi, c'est comme te prendre un peu de cette odieuse chance.

\- Où est-ce que vous voulez en venir ?

\- Vois-tu, Harry, le peu de cas que tu fais de ta vie est une source d'angoisse pour moi. Tu n'as pas hésité à boire la potion du vase dans la grotte et je ne sais pas encore par quel miracle tu as réussi à t'extraire du sort du cimetière. Mais tu ne protestes pas quand je t'ordonne quelque chose. J'en suis venu à me demander à quel point tu estimer ta vie.

\- En quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il du moment que je sers vos intérêt ?

Voldemort se leva d'un coup.

\- Justement, Harry, tu sers mes intérêts et j'ai bon espoir que cela dure longtemps. Comme je ne peux pas t'enchaîner sans que tu décides à t'opposer à moi et que c'est bien une chose que je ne veux pas voir arriver... Je dois protéger ta vie pour deux.

\- Pardon ? fit Harry estomaqué.

\- Le fait de te voir voler au secours de Lucius m'a aussi fait comprendre à quel point tu semblais avoir le sens de la justice, ou une âme de sauveur, et bien que ça me hérisse le poil de te voir agir de la sorte, je reste proprement intrigué. Malheureusement, tu vas devoir cesser ce genre de chose à l'avenir, Harry.

Le blond se crispa, peu sûr de comprendre où Voldemort voulait en venir. Il avait l'impression que le sorcier le prenait pour une sorte de Nagini. C'était ce qu'il était, une sorte d'animal de compagnie.

\- Je ne vois…

\- Je suis immortel, Harry.

La mâchoire d'Harry se décrocha et Voldemort haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu t'en doutais sûrement mais il est plutôt utile de clarifier cette histoire. Je ne mourrais pas comme ça et ta piètre tentative de meurtre à mon égard me laisse toujours perplexe. Quoiqu'il en soit, si je ne meurs pas, tu ne meurs pas non plus. Mais la réciproque est fausse. Seulement, te voir mourir n'entre pas dans mes projets.

\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Je vous ai donné ma vie, mon corps… Que vous faut-il de plus ?

Le sourire de Voldemort se fit tout de suite plus large.

\- C'est précisément le point où je veux en venir. Suis-moi.

Voldemort lui fit signe de se lever et Harry obéit. Le mage noir ouvrit la porte du bureau et s'écarta pour laisser le blond entrer. Harry frissonna. Il sentait l'atmosphère lourde de magie noire, c'en était suffoquant. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit, il avait l'impression que cette chambre était maudite.

Et elle l'était sûrement.

Voldemort s'approcha du centre du bureau où se trouvait le livre aux paires d'yeux. Il passa ses doigts sur la couverture et les yeux pivotèrent tous d'un coup vers sa main. Harry devinait différentes couleurs, différentes formes de paires d'yeux et il détestait ça.

\- Voici le Cycle d'Argos, dit-il. C'est un livre précieux, Harry, ce fut ma première possession. Tu dois savoir quel effet cela fait d'obtenir quelque chose de puissant.

Harry eut la soudaine envie de frotter son bracelet juste pour être sur qu'il était encore contre sa peau.

\- Je dois à ce livre tout ce que je suis, continua Voldemort, tout ce que je serais.

\- Vous l'aviez depuis le début et vous m'avez tout de même envoyé chercher des substituts un peu partout.

Voldemort partit dans un éclat de rire.

\- Je t'ai envoyé partout pour te tester et détruire tout ce que tu m'apportais. Pas une seule fois, Harry, tu n'as utilisé les objets que tu m'as amenés pour toi. Pas une seule fois tu t'es permis de revenir les mains vides. Ton seul écart fut de conserver un peu d'eau de la fontaine et tu l'as bêtement gaspillée pour Lucius.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous me montrez ça ?

Voldemort quitta le centre de la pièce pour rejoindre Harry et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Je veux, Harry… Que tu changes d'avis.

\- Vous n'y pensez pas, murmura Harry, choqué.

Voldemort écarta les bras.

\- Imagine un seul instant toutes les possibilités qui s'offriront à toi. Imagine ta vie plus longue, bien plus longue que n'importe qui. Imagine repousser l'inévitable. Imagine être au dessus de ça, exulta le sorcier.

Harry recula d'un pas.

\- La vie éternelle, Harry ! Rien ne vaut une telle possibilité !

\- Je refuse, dit-il d'une voix claire.

Le sourire de Voldemort s'effaça subitement.

\- Tu refuses ?

Harry secoua vivement la tête.

\- Je ne veux pas de ça. Je ne le ferai pas !

\- Vraiment ? Quelle raison idiote as-tu pour refuser une telle opportunité ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de mourir.

Il vit une lueur dangereuse vaciller dans les yeux de Voldemort. Durant un infime instant, il crut que l'homme allait sortir sa baguette et le tuer définitivement. Juste pour lui prouver qu'il n'y avait rien de réjouissant à mourir.

Mais le sorcier se contenta de le pousser hors de la pièce et de refermer derrière lui calmement. Puis il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

\- C'est exactement pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés. Je ne proposerai pas une deuxième fois ce genre de chose. Tu as refusé une fois et quand tu seras aux portes de la mort, je ne serais pas là pour te sauver.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé.

\- Peut-être bien mais moi j'ai besoin que tu restes en vie.

Voldemort caressa doucement sa joue.

\- Tu m'es trop précieux pour que je te perde.

Harry le regarda dans les yeux sans savoir comment prendre ses mots. Sans savoir si c'était là la plus cruelle des faiblesses de Voldemort. Sans savoir à quel point il avait creusé un trou dans le cœur du sorcier.

Sans rien savoir de tout ça. Parce que pour Harry, Voldemort ne servait que ses propres intérêts et Harry était là pour ça aussi.

Pourtant, cet instant scella un tout autre futur.

 **OooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooO**

Si Regulus et William avaient été amis, ils auraient pu découvrir qu'ils avaient plein de points communs. Du moins, qu'ils avaient la même façon de fonctionner quand il s'agissait de chercher quelque chose.

Mais la seule chose qu'ils partageaient à présent était l'envie commune de découvrir qui était Harry Adams et qui était Voldemort.

Chacun d'eux avait des moyens et des méthodes différentes. Mais Regulus était celui qui était le plus dans le flou.

Il avait beau être plus proche d'Harry et du Lord, il était celui qui en savait le moins. Mais cela n'entachait pas sa soif de connaissances. William, quant à lui, avait beaucoup plus de ressources. Mais nul doute que si Regulus avait eu les mêmes, il aurait pu en savoir tout autant.

Pourtant, William aurait sûrement envié plus que tout la position de Regulus parce que ce dernier…Pouvait voir Harry.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient, c'est qu'à leurs manières ils touchaient au but.

Et tout deux trouvèrent des réponses durant la bataille du Ministère.

 **OooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooO**

 **Mars 1981**

Romuald Jones était un homme insignifiant, du moins il l'était dans cette histoire. C'était un sorcier qui travaillait au département des transports magiques. Il n'attirait pas la lumière sur lui, il n'était pas marié, n'avait pas d'idée politique rangée.

Il aimait des choses simples, vivait simplement et comptait bien le faire jusqu'à sa mort.

La seule chose intéressante, d'autres diraient amusante, concernant Romuald Jones était le fait qu'il ne lisait pas la gazette du sorcier.

A la place, le matin, un hibou lui amenait le Chicaneur.

Romuald Jones s'était abonné au Chicaneur dès le premier journal paru. Il avait tellement ri face à la une étrange qu'il avait décidé que ça serait lui et pas un autre pour bien commencer sa journée.

Et Romuald avait toujours été au rendez-vous. Ce matin ne fut pas une exception. Il reçut son journal, s'amusa du titre racoleur et lut avec un certain amusement l'article qui clamait haut et fort qu'une Chimère se trouvait en Écosse. Il n'y avait plus eu de Chimère au Royaume-Uni depuis au moins cinquante ans.

Romuald Jones crut à une blague de l'auteur illuminé et emporta son journal sous le bras pour se rendre au travail.

Mais Regulus Black, qui tomba sur ce journal, lui, se mit à y croire dur comme fer.

 **OoooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO**

Harry Adams n'avait donné aucune date. Ni à Voldemort, ni à Dumbledore. Comme il se l'était promis à lui-même, il avait bien l'intention d'éloigner les Potter et les Londubat de Voldemort. Il n'avait aucune envie de donner plus de crédit à une prophétie qu'il craignait de plus en plus.

Durant un mois entier, il avait espionné les allées et venues des membres du Ministère par la cabine téléphonique qui servait d'entrée. Il avait appris que seul le personnel avait le droit de transplaner directement au Ministère et Lucius et Yaxley, lors d'une réunion, avaient été catégoriques sur la surveillance des transplanages.

Ils étaient rigoureusement contrôlés, le ministère savait qui entrait et qui sortait.

Comme faire diversion était exclu, Harry avait du trouver des trésors d'ingéniosité pour pénétrer dans cette nouvelle forteresse. Il ne pouvait pas offrir du Polynectar en masse à tous les mangemorts et pour tous ceux qui seraient sous imperium. Pire encore : la zone de transplanage avait une vague constante d'anti-Polynectar qui décelait chaque fausse personne.

Harry supposait que Maugrey avait tanné tout le Ministère pour qu'il soit en vigilance constante et c'était le cas.

Mais il avait un plan.

Le Ministère de la magie était un énorme réseau souterrain au même titre que le métro Londonien. Il avait parcouru de long en large tout ce que Londres avait à offrir en tunnels. Il avait scrupuleusement noté chaque ligne, chaque destination, chaque fréquence d'allées et venues des trains.

Harry avait fini par situer l'entièreté du Ministère dans la partie entourée par Baker Street, Waren Street, Goodge Street et Oxford Circus. Cette partie de Londres était traversée par la ligne Victoria mais Harry avait supprimé cette option. Faire sauter les mangemorts d'un train en marche était quelque chose qui le ferait rire lui uniquement.

La seule ligne qui lui apportait le salut n'avait pas été difficile à trouver. Jubilee traversait Londres du nord au sud, c'était aussi le réseau le plus profond et pour ça, il suffisait juste de demander à un type qui travaillait dans la gare. Et elle avait un arrêt à Baker Street.

Ça avait pris un autre mois pour arpenter les tunnels peu avenant. Il avait dessiné un plan des alcôves, impasses, embouchures qui parcouraient ce sous-terrain.

Il avait été extrêmement méticuleux. Harry s'était tout le long forcé à penser comme Hermione et Ron. Il avait été méthodique comme sa meilleure amie et avait tenté de deviner toutes les options comme Ron le faisait lorsqu'ils jouaient aux échecs.

Cette expérience avait au moins eu le mérite de lui apprendre que la patience était mère de toute les vertus.

 **OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO**

\- Vous comptez nous faire traverser les égouts ?

Harry se retint de soupirer. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il tiendrait conseil devant presque tous les mangemorts et que ces derniers seraient en train de boire ses paroles, il en aurait rit à en mourir. Pourtant, il se trouvait bien devant presque tous les mangemorts et ces derniers l'avaient attentivement écouté durant son exposé.

\- Non, fit Harry, aucun déchet ne passe par là et ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'ai prévu de faire. Le dernier métro s'arrêtant à Baker Street est à minuit et demie.

\- Vous allez nous faire prendre des transports moldus, s'étouffa un mangemort dont Harry avait pour le moment oublier le nom.

\- Voyez plutôt ça comme prendre le train de Poudlard mais au cœur de Londres… Le train que vous allez prendre sera totalement ensorcelé.

\- Comment cela va-t-il se passer exactement ? demanda Croupton junior.

Harry fixa à travers son masque chaque membre qui était assis autour de la table. Il s'attarda légèrement sur Lucius qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard depuis qu'il avait pris la parole.

\- Personne à part nous ne prendra le dernier train. Il sera vide de tout moldu normalement et si par malheur, il s'en trouve un encore présent, il aura juste très mal choisi son jour.

Des rires traversèrent la pièce et Harry attendit que le silence se fasse de nouveau pour poursuivre.

\- Le Ministère ne s'attendra pas à ce que nous prenions possession d'objet moldu. Voyez ça comme un cheval de Troie.

\- Un quoi ? fit une voix.

Harry évita la question en continuant à expliquer son plan.

\- Le département des accidents et catastrophes magiques se trouve au troisième sous-sol, il y a selon nos sources toute une salle dédiée aux objets moldus magiquement modifiés. Mais un train, ce sera une première.

\- Mais il ne passera pas les barrières magiques qui protègent le Ministère.

\- En effet, fit Harry, il sera stoppé au abords de Baker Street et pas de la plus douce des façons. Seulement, c'est aussi les premiers murs du Ministère. Une équipe sera sensée intervenir pour évaluer le train. Il y aura une coupure au niveau des interventions moldues et magiques, ce qui créera une sorte de confusion des deux côtés. Vous aurez votre diversion à ce moment là. Les sorciers sortiront forcément de quelque part à ce niveau de l'embranchement. Il suffira de s'y engouffrer. Du moins pour une partie d'entre vous.

\- Comment cela une partie ? demanda Yaxley.

\- Voyons, fit Voldemort, nous n'allons pas mettre le plus gros de nos troupes dans cette attaque.

\- C'est exact, continua Harry, l'attaque du Ministère se fera en deux temps. Une autre partie attaquera par Regent Park.

Un soupir traversa toute la salle et Harry pouvait les sentir exalter et s'impatienter.

\- Je suis vraiment curieux de voir de quelle façon vous comptez vous y prendre, monsieur l'homme mystère, ironisa Rodolphus.

\- Nous allons inonder cette station. A son niveau se trouve le département des transports magiques, le moins protégé de tous et l'un des plus profonds. Il y a une sorte de nappe en dessous de Regent Park qui alimente plus ou moins le lac. Le Ministère de la magie, aussi puissant et protégé soit-il, n'est pas à l'abri des intempéries et des incidents extérieurs.

\- Et il y aura aussi une intervention, c'est ça ?

\- Pas uniquement. Le réseau de cheminette est complexe mais il n'est pas surprotégé.

\- Ce qui veut dire qu'on handicapera ce réseau.

\- Pour un très court instant seulement. Ça se jouera sur une vingtaine de minutes à peine, fit Harry.

\- Je ne comprends pas, fit Goyle, il n'y a pas plus facile comme façon de faire ?

\- Oh si, dit Harry, vous pourriez tous entrer en force, perdre la moitié de vos hommes au niveau de la cabine et fixer le combat au niveau de l'atrium…

\- Ce qui ne nous fera pas avancer d'un chouïa même si certains d'entre nous sont déjà à l'intérieur, ajouta Lucius.

Goyle grommela quelque chose mais Harry n'y prêta pas plus d'attention.

\- Donc, pour résumer : nous attaquerons deux Ministères presque simultanément. Quel est le point final de la bataille ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Je m'occupe de vous faire entrer, je ne vais pas vous dire comment avancer.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? demanda suspicieusement Bellatrix.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas mon travail.

\- C'est vrai que l'ombre ne se mêle pas au combat.

\- Et si elle le fait, c'est avec des sorts vraiment peu efficaces.

\- Qu'est ce qui nous dit que ce n'est pas un piège ?

\- Il est le seul ici à porter en permanence un masque. Si cela se trouve, c'est à cause de lui que la plupart de nos attaques échoue et là il prend les commandes pour une bataille cruciale.

Harry resta de marbre face à l'engouement qui se formait contre lui. Mais il vit Lucius et Regulus lever la tête, prêts à démentir tous leurs propos.

\- Absolument rien ne vous garantit que je dis la vérité. Je vous ai proposé un plan, je l'ai étudié sous toutes les coutures, je l'ai peaufiné et si vous faites ce que je vous dis, le Ministère ne saura même pas comment vous êtes entrés mais bien sûr… Je ne vous oblige à rien.

\- Moi je le fais.

Voldemort se leva et s'avança vers Harry. Il passa derrière lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- J'ai toute confiance en mon Cavalier et vous êtes censés avoir toute confiance en moi. Après tout, c'est grâce à lui si Lucius ici présent est encore en vie.

Harry se tourna vivement vers Voldemort mais ce dernier resserra un peu plus sa prise sans se départir de son faux sourire.

\- Est-ce vrai, Lucius ? demanda Parkinson.

Lucius observa Harry avant de se tourner vers son interlocuteur.

\- Oui, c'est exact.

Un nouveau murmure parcourut la salle et Harry se crispa. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Voldemort venait d'utiliser ça et soulignait en plus que Lucius lui était redevable. Mais il constata que l'opinion venait de changer radicalement.

De toute manière, ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Harry savait qu'il mettait en jeu beaucoup de vies. Il venait de dérouler le tapis rouge aux mangemorts et ne tiendrait même pas Dumbledore au courant de ses actions.

C'était, globalement, le pire acte de sa vie et il espérait secrètement que les aurors seraient à la hauteur.

 **OoooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO**

Avant qu'il ne quitte leur lieu de rendez-vous, Bellatrix lui attrapa durement le bras. Lucius posa un regard fatigué sur sa belle sœur mais celle-ci fit mine de rien voir.

\- Est-ce que tu fais vraiment confiance à cet homme ?

\- Voldemort lui fait confiance.

Bellatrix fronça durement les sourcils.

\- Rien ne dit que c'est justifié. Il ne m'inspire rien qui vaille.

-Alors fais-en part à notre Lord et peut-être que ton avis sera pris en considération.

La femme pinça les lèvres et Lucius s'attendit à ce qu'elle se mette à hurler de rage.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre lui et cet énergumène mais j'espère pour toi que tu ne le protèges pas. Imagine un seul instant que ça soit réellement un espion !

Et Lucius y réfléchit.

Il y pensa même très sérieusement.

Le Lord lui avait demandé de surveiller Harry et Regulus et Lucius l'avait fait. Mais il ne rapportait qu'un dixième de ce que pouvaient se dire les deux jeunes gens. Lucius s'arrangeait toujours pour ne pas les croiser parce qu'il ne voulait pas les entendre. Il avait fait un choix : ne pas impliquer Harry.

Et si Harry était réellement un espion, alors Lucius n'avait aucune envie de le dénoncer. S'il l'apprenait, il savait déjà ce qu'il ferait.

Il laisserait couler. Pas uniquement parce qu'il devait la vie à Harry mais aussi et surtout parce que son ami avait toujours été honnête. Que si cela devait arriver, ça ne serait pas une surprise. Et quelque chose en lui lui faisait croire qu'il supporterait moins bien la haine venant d'Harry que celle venant de Voldemort.

Parce qu'Harry était plus vrai, plus humain… Plus honnête.

Lucius savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se résoudre à trahir Harry et ça n'importait plus réellement que ce dernier soit de leur côté ou non. Parce que pour lui, Harry n'était en réalité du côté de personne. Il faisait les choses par conviction.

\- Si c'est le cas, Bellatrix… Il aura tout intérêt à fuir loin si cette mission est un échec. Parce qu'il signe son arrêt de mort.

Bellatrix lâcha son bras et n'ajouta rien. Lucius lui tourna le dos. La seule chose dont il devait vraiment s'inquiéter était de trouver une alternative pour être à l'abri. Peu importe ce qui se passait et qui gagnait.

.

.

A suivre

 **Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce soir ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et je pense que vous vous doutez du prochain chapitre haha. Je vous dis donc à mardi ou mercredi. Bonne soirée les agneaux !**


	72. La guerre

Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien moi oui ! Aujourd'hui sort « IT » le film basé sur l'œuvre de Stephen King qui est mon livre favoris ! Vraiment mais genre euh vraiment. Et bref je vais bien sûr aller le voir et j'ai hâte ouhou !

Bon je ne me perds pas plus, je vous réponds et je vous abandonne à ce chapitre. On remercie toujours en chœur ma bêta **Titou Douh** pour son travail qui vous permet de ne pas avoir les yeux brûlés évidemment.

 **ShadowSaphir** : Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review et merci pour tes encouragements. Je suis contente que globalement personne ne soit réellement déçus qu'il y ait moins de chapitres par semaine. J'espère sincèrement que tu aimeras la suite. Koeur sur toi.

 **Angelyoru** : Mmh surprenante je ne sais pas, mais pleine de rebondissement oui haha. Je ne sais pas si Prudence et Harry vont de paires vu qu'il a le don pour se mettre dans la m****. Ouai ça y'est plein de bébé ouhou ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu j'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci aussi. Koeur sur toi.

 **Papillon16** : J'espère qu'ils vont être complices dans l'autre livre XD ! Mouai Regulus est un garçon vraiment trop têtu aussi. Mais comme tous les enfants il finit par grandir. Haha merci pour William, je ne sais pas, qu'en penses tu ? C'est exactement ça, Harry aime la vie, avec la mort. Merci à toi pour ta lecture et ta patience. J'espère que tu aimeras le chapitre qui suit. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Pticoeurfragile** : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite !

 **xxxQueenxxx** : Je vois qu'on est une fan de la famille Black. Mmhh j'aurais eut du mal à changer le nom d'Harry. Quand je le fais dans d'autres histoires j'essaie de garder des noms proches du sien ou de son père. On ne peut pas faire d'Harry Potter sans Harry. C'est intéressant le pourquoi du comment Voldemort choisis Harry n'est-ce pas ? Mais je suis contente que tu n'oublies pas que Neville fasse partie lui aussi de la prophétie. Mais si Voldemort apprend le nom d'Harry Potter, je pense qu'Harry Adams sera dans la mouise XD. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Gros koeur sur toi.

 **Lassa** : Parce que ce n'est pas une histoire romantique justement. Je crois que ça ressemble plus à Barbe bleu haha. Haha d'accord alors je vais poster comme je le veux XD. Merci pour ta review et ta lecture. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Koeur sur toi.

 **Baka-sama7819** : Haha merci beaucoup ! Patience petit scarabée, voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Koeur sur toi !

 **Serpenta** : Surhumain XD, je me sens genre hyper flattée haha ! Je ne sais pas si je prévois bien mieux. Mais je prévois des choses c'est sûr et j'espère que ça répondra à certaines de vos attentes. Je pense que si je tiens le rythme c'est aussi parce que j'ai vraiment envie que ce livre se termine. La deuxième histoire devient un peu trop parasitaire. Haha de base je crois que tous les actes d'Harry ont scellé un nouveau futur mais tu as raison de soulever ce point. Concernant Voldemort ça va aller au-delà de tout le reste. Voilà une question forte intéressante, peut-il vraiment aller contre son destin. Harry s'emploie en vérité à changer celui des autres et il ne change pas réellement le sien. Il s'obstine à vouloir faire ce qu'il avait prévu de faire, c'est-à-dire détruire Voldemort. Dans tout les cas il sacrifie sa vie pour celle des autres. Le destin qu'il tente de changer et celui de l'autre Harry parce qu'il est parfaitement conscient que sa propre vie ne lui appartient plus. C'est comme ça que je vois les choses du moins. Mmh pour les bêtises c'est moins sûr tout ça. Maintenant pour la prophétie c'est une autre histoire dont je ne parlerais pas haha. J'espère sincèrement que tu aimeras la suite. Gros koeur sur toi et merci beaucoup pour ton soutien !

Chapel Lucie : Huhu voici la suite. J'espère que tu aimeras !

 **Alpo** : Effectivement…Tu verras. Mais je pense que c'est un peu clair non ? XD ou alors vous aimez tous trop rester dans l'expectative. Le plan se précise et va être mis à exécution et j'espère que tu aimeras ! Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Moony's Words** : QUELLE CHANCE ! Parce qu'il est enfin là ! je te crois sur parole. Concrètement il pourrait sortir ensemble avec vingt ans d'écart…Je veux dire il y a bien des fanfictions ou Harry et en couple avec Severus et la différence ne semble gêner personne. Mais…non rien. Hahah Regulus c'est vraiment le perso qui te fait penser de deux manières différentes. Pour Voldemort je l'interprète comme ça : je pense que d'une façon ou d'une autre il se sent proche d'Harry parce qu'il doit sentit son âme, ou quelque chose de lui en lui. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit plus humain, je ne veux pas le faire plus humain. Je pense que le Voldemort « face de serpent » est littéralement devenue fou. Il était mégalo avant mais je suis persuadée que séparer son âme à du le bousiller mentalement. Mais il a commis les crimes les plus atroces, bien consciemment dans le but de séparer son âme. A mes yeux Voldemort reste un monstre et son attachement pour Harry reste malsain. Mais du coup il pourrait effectivement rendre Harry immortel dans son sommeil XD. Merci pour ta lecture assidue, merci pour tes encouragements et ta patience. Merci à toi ! Gros koeur sur toi miss !

 **Yume resonnance** : haha non, ça aurait été beaucoup trop facile et difficile en fait. Je ne voyais pas l'interêt de renvoyer Harry dans son futur parce que du coup tout se serait peut-être produit de la même façon avec quelques petites différence mais rien n'aurait dit que la mission d'Harry aurait pu être un succès. Il reste encore plein d'options différentes pour Harry et pour le futur et la mort en fait partie en effet. Voldemort est toujours le moins au courant dans l'histoire XD. Hahah Harry, rester derrière en croisant les doigts. Non…enfin, tu verras. J'espère que tu seras tout de même un peu surprise XD. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Sora94** : Hello Darling ! Je vois que ces persos plaisent énormément à beaucoup de gens XD, ça me fait vachement plaisir. Harry peut y laisser des plumes oui mais Voldemort n'est pas mieux positionné à cause de cet attachement justement. Il y a effectivement plein de possibilités, j'espère que tu apprécieras celles que je choisis. Merci pour ton soutien. Tes mots doux, tes encouragements. Merci de me lire et de me suivre. Gros koeur sur toi puce !

 **Quetsche** : Bon retour à toi ! Carrément remise haha merci ! Harry a appris avec les meilleurs XD. William a compris, si tu veux qu'il ait compris. Merci pour ta lecture et tes encouragements. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Gros Koeur sur toi !

 **Millon** : Hahah ! Salut impardonnable toi ! Tu étais pardonnée à l'instant même ou tu as posté cette review. Ce qui me fait super chaud au cœur. Merci, merci pour tous ces compliments. Mais ne t'en fais pas je suis parfaitement consciente qu'on peut pas toujours se dégager du temps pour laisser un petit mot à tous les chapitres (même si j'en suis fan hein). Mon livre à moi OH, je suis flattée, j'y pense…des fois. Mais si je n'écris pas de fanfics, je dessine. Du coup le temps s'écoule trop vite entre mes doigts arglh. Merci pour ta lecture, merci pour ta review, tes excuses. Merci pour tes encouragements qui me vont droit au cœur. J'espère que tu seras toujours au rendez-vous. GROS koeur sur toi miss !

 **LuluHawaiMalfoy** : Hello toi ! C'est vrai que ça part loin là dis donc. Mais on touche presque, presque à la fin. En même temps Harry n'a pas trop le choix si il ne veut pas que tout le monde meurt ou souffre. Je pense que Migale n'a pas fait le rapprochement mais qu'elle à vu qu'il y aurait tout de même des enfants en vie, je pense qu'elle peut se suffire de ça. Hahah « serrer les fesses ». J'ai ri fort. Ouaip Lucius le roi du retournement de veste, sacré coquin. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

Voili, Voilou.

Bonne lecture à vous les agneaux.

 **LA GUERRE**

 _«_ _There's Mothers crying  
Father's sighing  
War is in the air »_

Over there. Chris Gerolmo

Le dernier train de la ligne Jubilee frappa la barrière magique à minuit trente-sept précisément. Si Harry avait prévu une intervention rapide, il n'avait pas prévu que la moitié des aurors seraient présents et alertes tout aussi rapidement.

Par chance, Harry ne faisait pas partie de ceux qui se trouvaient dans le train tout comme Voldemort, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Regulus et quelques autres mangemorts. Le gros des hommes qui se trouvaient dans le train était pour la plupart sous imperium et s'occuperait de faire perdre du temps au Ministère. Lucius, lui, travaillait au Ministère et tout comme Yaxley, il se trouvait déjà sur place.

Harry, avec l'aide de deux mangemorts, avait en amont ouvert les écluses souterraines du lac de Regent Park.

Plonger et nager avait été l'épreuve la moins amusante de cette attaque. Plus les années passaient et plus il avait l'impression de développer une sorte de peur irrationnelle de l'eau.

 _Peut-être pas aussi_ _irrationnelle_ , pensa Harry en avisant le mur magique contre lequel il se trouvait.

Autour de lui, il pouvait voir des boules lumineuses éclairer les sorciers qui l'accompagnaient, nager sereinement. Harry fit un signe à ceux qui l'entouraient pour commencer à s'attaquer à la barrière magique et ensuite aux murs.

Si ses calculs étaient bons, ils devaient débouler au sixième étage et noyer presque entièrement l'endroit.

Une énorme explosion percuta le mur et Harry comprit que Voldemort et Bellatrix avaient sûrement brillamment réussi leur coup. L'effet fut immédiat. Harry et les autres furent attirés par l'ouverture nouvelle à une vitesse époustouflante. Il se remercia intérieurement d'avoir gardé assez de concentration pour maintenir son sort de bulle d'air parce qu'il sentait qu'il arrivait à bout.

Vingt minutes, c'était bien trop long à son goût.

L'eau pénétra avec force au niveau de l'étage et il dut s'agripper à la première chose qui lui passa sous la main pour ne pas être violemment emporté par le courant. Il vit Regulus faire de même du coin de l'œil tandis que Voldemort avançait en simultané avec le courant comme si ça n'avait strictement aucun impact sur lui.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'une autre explosion se propagea. Les portes venaient d'être ouvertes et le niveau de l'eau baissa considérablement. Harry se jeta un sort de flottement pour atterrir en douceur et déjà il entendait des cris et voyait des sorts fuser à travers la pièce.

Il sortit sa baguette et observa chaque recoin qui le permettrait de s'éclipser de la bataille sans se faire remarquer. Mais il était presque sûr que tout le monde l'avait à l'œil.

Il n'avait plus qu'une solution : se battre et se jeter dans la première brèche visible.

 **OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

Regulus serra fermement sa baguette dans la main et succomba au vif frisson qui parcourut son corps. Il chercha rapidement Harry des yeux et vit le Cavalier observer de tous les côtés. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il cherchait une échappatoire. En plus de sa baguette il vérifia rapidement les fioles qu'il avait emmené avec lui, s'assurant de leurs places à l'intérieur de sa cape.

Regulus se redressa et suivit Bellatrix tandis que son mari et Voldemort étaient déjà en train d'attaquer le peu de personnel qui se trouvait encore sur place. Ça avait été facile, trop facile.

Ils entrèrent dans une autre pièce où un nombre impressionnant de balais se trouvait accroché au mur. Les bureaux de la salle étaient déjà en miettes et servaient soit de protection soit d'armes à lancer sur les sorciers qui tentaient de riposter.

Puis l'œil de Regulus fut attiré par quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais du remarquer compte tenu des circonstances.

C'était un simple journal.

Un journal qui venait d'en dire trop d'un seul coup.

Il ramassa rapidement sa trouvaille et l'enfonça dans sa cape vivement puis continua à suivre tous ses camarades.

Certains mangemorts avaient détaché les balais et s'amusaient à voler dans la pièce en riant et jetant des sorts à tout va. Regulus se contentait de marcher le dos voûté sans savoir réellement où aller. Rien n'avait été dit à part « faire le maximum de dégât et faire tomber le ministère ». Et tous les mangemorts avaient l'air de s'y employer à merveille.

Pourtant, il semblait y avoir une sorte d'ordre implicite, celui de nettoyer tous les étages et de remonter vers l'atrium. Deux autres explosions se firent entendre mais au dessus de lui. Et le mur commença à s'affaisser.

Il vit Harry faire un bond en arrière et un énorme nuage de fumée entoura l'endroit où il devait se trouver l'instant d'avant. Regulus comprit qu'il avait choisi ce moment et décida de jouer sa carte maîtresse à lui.

Il se posta dans un coin et retira son propre masque pour le modifier et en faire un semblable à celui du Cavalier. Puis il suivit sa tante et Voldemort dans la bataille. Laissant à Harry le soin de faire ce qu'il avait à faire, peu importait ce que c'était.

 **OooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO**

\- UN TRAIN ! UN FOUTU TRAIN ! hurla Maugrey.

\- Je crois qu'on a compris, fit Amanda entre deux souffles.

\- Ils ont utilisé un foutu train !

Amanda leva les yeux au ciel avant de riposter brutalement contre deux sorciers qui pénétraient le couloir où ils se trouvaient en embuscade.

\- Presque tous les aurors sont remontés pour contenir l'attaque entre les troisième et sixième étages, fit Franck Londubat.

\- Est-ce que les membres de l'Ordre ont été appelés ?

\- William a envoyé un patronus à Dumbledore mais ils ne peuvent pas transplaner dans le Ministère et nous avons condamné les sorties du haut.

\- Stupide mesure de sécurité, grogna Maugrey en évitant un sort qui frôla son œil.

\- Bon sang, ce n'était pas juste une attaque désordonnée, c'était un plan ! cria l'un des frères Prewett.

\- Repoussez-les, il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils montent !

Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Les mangemorts visaient pour tuer, pas eux. Du moins pas pour le moment.

 **OoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooO**

William, Cassie et Rebecca courraient dans les couloirs du cinquième étage, lLe seul plus ou moins épargné pour le moment. Ils savaient que le troisième et le deuxième perdaient leurs barrières et que les mangemorts continueraient à monter mais pour le moment, une partie d'entre eux était encore au niveau du sixième étage.

\- Une chance qu'on fasse des heures sup', pesta Rebecca.

Même si ce n'était pas le moment de faire de l'humour, William ne put s'empêcher de rire. Rire qui mourut presque aussitôt quand deux sorts fusèrent, proches de lui. Ils se plaquèrent tous contre le mur et Rebecca lança un _protego_ autour d'eux.

Les mangemorts avaient pénétré le cinquième étage. Et ce qu'il vit l'horrifia.

Un énorme trou béant avait été creusé. Il y avait une crevasse à la place de l'ascenseur et les mangemorts débarquaient sur des balais.

\- Oh bon sang, fit Cassie.

Le sol craqua alors sous leurs pieds et William eut juste le temps de lancer un sort pour ralentir leur chute. Ils tombèrent en plein dans le gros du combat.

\- Le Cavalier ! hurla Cassie.

William tourna la tête avec tellement de force que ce fut un miracle qu'il ne se brisât pas le cou. Effectivement, il y avait bien un sorcier portant le masque blanc. Il était bien en train de se battre aux côtés de Voldemort.

Mais ce n'était pas le Cavalier.

William pouvait le parier, il en aurait même mis sa main à couper... Mais il garda cette information pour lui.

D'autres aurors se jetèrent dans le trou par lequel ils venaient de tomber et ils s'ajoutèrent aux sorciers du département des transports magiques. A ce moment là, William trouva enfin que ça devenait équitable.

Mais ses yeux ne quittaient pas celui qui se faisait passer pour le Cavalier. Il fallait qu'il le sépare du groupe. Qu'il l'entraîne ailleurs.

\- Enfumez-les, cria-t-il, je veux que ça soit impossible de voir à moins de trente centimètres !

\- Mais tu es fou ! hurla Rebecca. Ils vont tirer quand même !

\- Pas avant un moment !

William fonça vers Cassie et lui attrapa le poignet.

\- Aide-moi à le séparer du groupe !

Cassie fit un bref mouvement de la tête et suivit William.

Des sorts de fumée suivirent les deux jeunes hommes. Ils entendirent des jurons et William fut presque sûr de voir des mangemorts sur des balais percuter le mur. Il entendit la voix de Voldemort hurlant à ses hommes de monter et il le vit lui-même s'envoler au dessus d'eux.

\- Là ! cria Cassie.

William cessa de regarder le mage noir, il savait qu'il n'était pas assez puissant pour lutter contre lui et il n'était pas suicidaire. Mais Cassie et lui pouvaient aisément venir à bout de cette pâle copie.

 **OoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

Regulus avait la tête qui tournait mais il se força à se concentrer sur un point. Point qui vacilla quand un sort le frappa et qu'il fut projeté au loin. Il se releva en serrant les dents et vit Cassie et William arriver vers lui.

Il était hors de question qu'il se batte contre eux alors il rebroussa chemin. Il leur tourna le dos et se mit à courir à travers les couloirs et dérapa sur des marches sortant de nulle part.

\- Il est là ! entendit-il crier.

Regulus continua sa descente. Plus il descendait, plus il avait l'impression qu'il faisait de plus en plus noir. Avant de comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver, il tomba nez à nez sur des corps allongés au sol. Il s'empressa de tâter le pouls de l'un d'entre eux et souffla de soulagement en constatant qu'il respirait.

Personne n'était censé descendre et pourtant il y avait des membres du Ministère au sol. Regulus comprit qu'il avait suivi le même chemin qu'Harry et qu'il avait amené un auror et un membre du Magenmagot avec lui.

Il observa l'immense salle dans laquelle il se trouvait _;_ celle-ci donnait sur plusieurs portes. Il tourna sur lui-même avant de voir que deux d'entre elles avaient été marquées d'une croix de feu.

\- Ne bouge plus !

Regulus se tourna.

\- Stupéfix !

William évita le sort et Cassie se précipita pour riposter. Regulus le repoussa d'un _protego_ mais déjà, l'auror s'attaquait à lui.

\- _Expelliarmus ! Stupéfix !_

Regulus perdit sa baguette et fut frappé du sort. William courut immédiatement vers lui, Cassie à sa suite, et ne perdit aucun temps à lui retirer son masque.

\- Regulus, souffla Cassie choqué.

\- Non, fit William, ce n'est pas toi… Ce n'est pas possible.

Mais avant qu'il puisse ajouter quelque chose, une des portes de l'immense pièce s'ouvrit et Regulus n'eut pas besoin de regarder pour savoir qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

\- Regulus ?

 **OooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

Harry se figea face à la scène qui se dessinait sous se yeux mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde. Il sortit vivement sa baguette et projeta Cassie au loin sa tête se cogna contre un mur. William hurla de rage et jeta une pléthore de sorts.

\- Qui est-tu !? cria t-il. Qu'est ce que tu veux !?

Mais Harry ripostait sans répondre, le cœur serré.

\- Bats-toi sérieusement ! Ne te moque pas de moi !

Harry jeta un sort un peu plus violent qui coupa le bras de William et celui-ci retint une exclamation de douleur. Harry en profita pour jeter un « finite » à Regulus tout en ramenant sa baguette. Puis le jeune Black lança un sort inattendu. William porta sa main à son oreille, essayant de chasser l'immense bourdonnement. Il tangua et vit Regulus se tourner vers le Cavalier et lui parler.

 **OoooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooO**

\- Je suis désolé, Harry, mais ce que je vais faire, je le fais pour toi. Je te sauverai !

\- Reg…

Mais avant qu'Harry n'ait pu dire quelque chose, Regulus posa son masque contre Harry. Le blond le prit par réflexe et sentit immédiatement le crochet du portoloin tirer son estomac.

Regulus fonça alors vers Cassie sans un regard pour William qui fulminait de rage.

Une fois que le bourdonnement cessa, l'auror se précipita vers Regulus mais celui-ci pointait sa baguette sur son meilleur ami.

\- Si tu restes ici, je le tue. Si tu t'éloignes, si tu remontes, je le laisserais en vie.

\- Tu ne le tueras pas ! Qu'as-tu fait du Cavalier !?

Regulus renifla avec dédain.

\- Il est allé rejoindre son maître… Un peu plus haut.

\- Éloigne-toi de lui.

\- Non, fit Regulus. Pars d'ici, quitte cette pièce et je le laisserais en vie…. Tente quoique ce soit et je le tuerais. J'ai peut-être échoué la première fois mais je n'échouerai pas la deuxième. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser capturer aussi facilement, je sais exactement ce qu'il va m'arriver.

\- On pourra te protéger, paniqua William.

Regulus rigola.

\- Tu perds du temps avec moi alors que celui que tu veux est peut-être déjà loin.

Il vit William flancher légèrement.

\- Pars et il reste en vie, je le jure sur la vie de mon frère.

William fronça les sourcils.

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot, Regulus.

\- C'est trop tard pour ça…

William recula d'un pas.

\- S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit…

\- Tu me feras la peau, où que j'aille. Tu n'es pas le seul, il y a une liste longue comme mon bras de gens qui veulent me voir mort et tu sais quoi ? J'en fais partie. Tire-toi !

William le foudroya du regard mais obéit et partit en courant. Regulus put enfin respirer. Il récupéra la baguette de Cassie et la posa à ses côtés puis le ligota avant de lancer un « enervatum ». Cassie se réveilla presque aussitôt. Il battit des cils et vit le visage de Regulus puis constata qu'il était attaché.

\- Regulus, qu'est –ce que…

\- Shh…Tu vas m'écouter, Corgan, parce que je vais avoir besoin de toi comme tu vas avoir besoin de moi. Il va probablement y avoir des failles dans mon plan, parce que je viens de le monter à l'instant... Enfin, pas plus tard qu'il y une heure.

Regulus tapota son torse là où il avait rangé le journal.

\- Tu vas m'écouter attentivement et tu feras ce que je te dirai de faire.

\- Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille !? Je t'ai proposé mon aide et tu l'as refusée !

\- Je ne l'ai pas refusée… J'attendais juste un moment comme celui-ci. Et tu vas accepter parce que nous voulons tous les deux la même chose.

Cassie grogna.

\- Et qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- La mort de Lord Voldemort.

\- Je ne crois pas un seul mot qui sort de ta bouche.

Regulus, pour seule réponse, se contenta de sourire.

 **OoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooO**

Harry trébucha au sol, totalement choqué. Il serra le masque en hurlant pour qu'il le ramène en arrière mais ce n'était pas comme la Coupe de Feu. Ça ne le ramènerait pas au dernier niveau. Avant de pouvoir se mettre à hurler, une explosion siffla à ses oreilles. Il regarda autour de lui et comprit qu'il était au premier étage, presque au niveau de l'atrium. La panique s'insinua en lui comme du poison. Il laissa tomber le masque et se précipita, baguette en main, vers l'atrium. Le combat faisait rage et ce qu'il avait voulu éviter était presque sur le point de se produire.

L'Ordre du Phénix était là.

Harry courut en direction de Voldemort et observa chaque membre qui se battait. Alice et Frank Londubat se mesuraient à Yaxley et Croupton junior, tandis que sa mère et son père se débarrassaient ensemble de Nott.

Harry les vit se tourner comme un seul homme vers Voldemort mais il s'interposa entre eux.

\- Lily ! cria James alors qu'Harry lui jetait un sort.

La jeune femme se jeta sur le côté et Harry ravala ses larmes. James engagea le combat avec force. Et tout le temps où il se battit contre lui, Harry ne pensa qu'à une seule chose.

 _Ne meurs pas, papa, ne meurs pas… Il y a un fils qui t'attend chez toi. Ne meurs pas._

Harry essuya les injures de son père sans broncher, il supporta la douleur des sorts lancés par sa mère. Encore et encore.

C'était sa punition. Il fallait juste qu'aucun d'eux ne meurt.

Soudain, un sort plus violent que les autres le frappa en pleine tête et Harry s'écroula.

 **OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

Quand William pénétra dans l'atrium, la première chose qu'il vit fut Voldemort se jeter sur le corps du Cavalier. Puis ce ne fut qu'une masse informe et noire qui explosa de toute part. Un épais gaz se propagea dans la pièce et il vit Lily se couvrir immédiatement le visage. Il savait ce que c'était et savait aussi que les plus proches du gaz seraient hors course presque immédiatement.

Ils allaient perdre.

C'est ce qui aurait pu arriver. Le gaz fut totalement inefficace sur les membres de l'Ordre et quelques aurors mais il put voir plusieurs mangemorts tomber au sol.

Puis ce fut une retraite brusque qu'opérèrent les ennemis du Ministère. Comme des fantômes, ils se mirent à disparaître, s'évaporant ou se dissimulant pour mieux s'enfuir. William ne savait plus où donner de la tête et ils étaient tous perdus dans cette confusion.

Puis une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

Derrière lui se tenait Cassie.

\- Cassie, souffla William.

\- Il va falloir qu'on parle.

 **OoooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO**

Bellatrix Lestrange était folle de rage. Et encore, le mot était faible pour sa sœur Narcissa.

Elle voyait son aînée tourner comme un tigre en cage et elle aurait pu en faire de même si le choc ne lui avait juste pas coupé le souffle et fait s'asseoir mollement dans son fauteuil.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Oh, par Salazar, Narcissa, tu sais lire !

Narcissa secoua la tête, ignorant le venin dans les paroles de sa sœur.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, répéta-t-elle pour elle-même.

Pourtant, c'était écrit noir sur blanc. Il n'y avait pas de combat acharné en une de la Gazette du Sorcier. Il n'y avait pas de titre parlant de la suprématie du sorcier le plus puissant du monde sorcier. Parce que le seul visage qui faisait les gros titres était ce lui de Regulus Acturus Black.

 **LA HONTE DES BLACK**

Narcissa étira ses lèvres en un mince sourire en voyant ce titre. Beaucoup trop vrai en ce qui concernait la plupart des membres de la famille Black et elle en faisait assurément partie aussi.

 ** _« Regulus Black, fils adoré de Walburga et Orion Black,_** ** _a été_** ** _arrêté le soir même de la bataille du Ministère. Le mage noir et terrifiant, surnommé le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais se faisant appeler Lord Voldemort, s'est permis_** ** _cette_** ** _ultime folie d'attaquer le Ministère de la Magie. Sans souligner les pertes des deux_** ** _côtés s'opposant_** ** _, c'est l'arrestation de plusieurs mangemorts et plusieurs sorciers de « sang-pur » qui fait sensation._**

 ** _Rien d'étonnant finalement de la part de la famille la plus_** ** _controversée_** ** _, dont le passé_** ** _a vu_** ** _naître des sorciers puissant et_** ** _respectés_** ** _comme le directeur Phineas Nigellus Black ou à la vie plus tortueuse et sombre, comme celle de Cassopeia Black._**

 ** _Le Ministère de la justice assure une justice exemplaire, ce qui veut signifie pour vous,_** ** _lecteurs assidus,_** ** _que Regulus Black aura droit à un traitement défavorable. Compte_** ** _tenu_** ** _de sa lourde implication dans la bataille, le Ministère de la justice semble envisager très sérieusement le baiser du détraqueur._**

 ** _En attendant de pouvoir statuer sur son futur, Regulus Black sera incarcéré à Azkaban tout le long de son procès. »_**

Narcissa reposa ses yeux sur la photo. Regulus été emmené de force par William Chester et Maugrey et l'image le montrait se faire malmener par les deux hommes. Elle finit par en détourner les yeux en sentant la nausée la gagner.

\- Qu'a dit le Lord ? demanda Narcissa.

\- Que veux-tu qu'il dise ? Il est furieux ! C'est une honte pour nous qu'il se soit fait prendre. Tous les Black deviennent des traîtres !

Bellatrix se tourna vers sa sœur et s'agenouilla devant elle en prenant vivement ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Mais pas toi, Cissy ! Pas ma Cissy, tu restes avec moi. Tu restes fidèle à notre maître. Tu sais que tout ça est pour nous.

Narcissa retint un violent frisson avant de glisser une main dans les cheveux désordonnés de sa sœur.

\- Je reste avec toi Bella, Regulus était un garçon bien trop faible. Tu es bien plus forte que ça. Tu es forte pour tous les Black.

\- Exactement ! C'est exactement ça ! Je montrerai à notre maître que notre famille est encore digne de son nom !

Narcissa lui adressa un sourire encourageant avant de reposer rapidement ses yeux sur le journal. L'idée même que Regulus ne soit plus dans le manoir la rendait malade.

 **OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO**

\- Et si nous attaquions Azkaban !? s'exclama Rosier.

\- Je t'en prie, Rosier, sois le premier à nous débarrasser des détraqueurs et peut-être que nous suivrons le mouvement.

\- Nous étions à ça de gagner ! Il a fallu que ce gaz soit lancé ! Comment se fait-il qu'ils n'aient rien subi ?

\- Ils n'ont rien subi parce qu'ils l'ont mis au point !

\- Alors que fait-on ?! Ils ont Regulus, McNair et les Carrow !

Un brouhaha se fit entendre mais Voldemort n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche. Il gardait les yeux fixé sur un point au dessus de tout ceux qui l'entouraient.

\- Queudver !

Sa voix résonna dans l'immense salon et tout le monde se tut. Peter Pettigrow fit racler sa chaise et se leva sans pour autant relever la tête.

\- Oui, mon Lord…

\- Qu'as-tu fait pendant tout ce temps ?

\- Je… Je… Vous demande pardon ?

\- Tu avais un travail… Un travail très simple. Que je pense, personne ici, n'a oublié.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'ancien Gryffondor qui enfonça sa tête dans ses épaules.

\- Je…J'ai… Ils…

\- Mais encore ? Ton éloquence me laisse pantois.

Voldemort poussa sa chaise et se leva. Le silence se fit extrêmement pesant. Il s'avança lentement vers Pettigrow.

\- N'ai-je pas été bon avec toi, Peter ? J'ai été là lorsque, déçus, ta mère t'a chassé de chez toi. J'ai été là aussi pour t'instruire après ton départ de Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

Il semblait à tous que si Pettigrow avait pu creuser un trou, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Mais loin d'inquiéter le reste des mangemorts, c'était comme si chacun d'eux attendait ce genre d'événement. Il fallait soigner la déception, il fallait un responsable, et il ne fallait pas que ça soit l'un d'entre eux.

\- N'ai-je pas été là, continua Voldemort, quand tu étais seul ? N'ai-je pas placé toute ma confiance en toi, de la même façon que j'ai placé ma confiance en vous tous !?

Sa voix tonna plus fortement et il se trouvait enfin au niveau de Pettigrow.

\- Je vous fais confiance comme vous êtes censés me faire confiance. Si certains d'entre vous se font capturer, c'est parce qu'ils étaient imprudents, idiots, faibles… Ceux qui restent ici sont bien évidement les meilleurs sorciers. Vois-tu, Peter, tous ceux qui t'entourent se sont battus, ils se battent tous les jours. Mais toi… Toi, je t'ai permis de ne rien faire de tout ça. Tu n'avais qu'une seule chose à faire. Veux-tu bien me rafraîchir la mémoire ?

\- … Trouver… Tr… Trouver…L'Or…

\- Trouver l'Ordre, le coupa Voldemort impatient. Rien de bien méchant ! Une dizaine de sorciers ! Dont tu connais les noms, les visages, l'odeur, qu'en sais-je ! Juste trouver chaque membre de cet Ordre ! Ton seul travail.

Peter se tourna alors vers Voldemort et couina.

\- Je vous promets que…

\- ENDOLORIS !

Peter s'effondra au sol en hurlant de douleur et sûrement de terreur aussi. Il se tortillait comme un ver, totalement désarticulé, criant et pleurant pour plus de pitié. Voldemort s'éloigna un peu et reprit la parole, sans se soucier qu'elle soit couverte par les hurlements de Queudver.

\- Je n'aime ni les faibles, ni les déserteurs, ni ceux qui remettent ma parole en question. Cependant, ce que je déteste le plus, ce sont les feignants. Chacun ici fait sa part du travail et tu es le seul ! Le seul ! Qui traîne en longueur. La prochaine fois que tu iras te promener, tu ne reviendras qu'avec des informations dignes de ce nom. Soit tu obéis… Soit tu meurs. M'as-tu bien compris ?

Un « oui » pitoyable se fit entendre, provenant du sol. Voldemort revint vers lui et se baissa. Il passa une main dans les cheveux humides de sueur du garçon.

\- Il faut que tu comprennes, Peter, que les choses ne marchent pas tout le temps si on passe sa vie à se cacher. N'es-tu pas fatigué de te cacher ?

\- Si, si, pleura Peter.

Voldemort se redressa.

\- Bien. Maintenant que cette histoire est réglée… Nous attendrons que notre ami revienne avec du sérieux, puis nous tuerons chaque membre de ce groupe. Après ça, nous tuerons chaque auror et ensuite, ça ne sera plus qu'une partie de plaisir.

 **OoooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

William Chester récupéra le dossier que lui tendait le langue de plomb. Il en parcourut rapidement les lignes avant de s'arrêter sur l'une d'elles.

\- Les retourneurs de temps ?

\- Une perte colossale, tous détruits. Un véritable gâchis. Il devait savoir.

William secoua la tête.

\- Comment ça, « détruits » ? Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement en avoir volé ?

\- C'est vous l'auror, pas moi. Pourquoi aurait-il détruit la Coupe de Feu ?

Le langue de plomb laissa William à ses sombres pensées. L'auror passa le parchemin sous son bras et longea les ruines du Ministère pour retrouver son bureau. Il y trouva Alice Londubat et Maugrey. La jeune femme le gratifia d'un sourire.

\- Oh, tu as l'air d'avoir reçu de bonnes nouvelles !

\- Où sont les autres ? interrogea William en ignorant la remarque de sa collègue.

\- Ils sont encore à Sainte-Mangouste pour s'assurer que le gaz lancé par l'ennemi n'a pas été efficace.

\- Heureusement que Rogue et Lily ont pu travailler dessus en amont, ça aurait été un carnage... Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi ils ont lancé ce gaz alors qu'ils ont l'air de ne pas être eux-mêmes immunisés.

\- C'était probablement une erreur tactique, grogna Maugrey.

William ne répondit rien. Lui-même ne comprenait pas exactement ce qui s'était passé.

\- Au fait, Chester : Potter veut que tu passes à Sainte-Mangouste.

\- J'y étais déjà hier.

\- Il faut que tu y retournes.

William grogna mais prit son manteau et Alice en fit de même.

\- Tu me suis ?

\- Je dois y passer aussi.

\- On va y aller, fit William, mais avant on doit passer quelque part.

\- Vraiment ? J'adore les missions de dernière minute...

William sourit et Alice en fit de même.

 **OoooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooO**

\- Que penses-tu de cette arrestation ? De Regulus Black ? Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'être le méchant de l'histoire lors de son interrogatoire...

William haussa les épaules. Dès qu'il aperçut la maison qu'il cherchait, il accéléra le pas.

\- Je pense… Qu'il a juste mal choisi ses fréquentations.

\- S'il ne vend personne… Il ne s'en sortira pas. Ils vont le condamner.

\- C'est ce qui arrive à ceux qui participent à des rafles mortelles.

Alice lui attrapa le bras.

\- Tu ne peux pas être aussi insensible ! Il est plus jeune que toi et c'est le frère de ton ami !

William posa un regard emprunt d'une ferme résolution sur sa coéquipière.

\- Alors si tu le penses innocent, fais en sorte qu'il soit libre.

Elle lâcha son bras.

\- Si on doit considérer l'histoire personnelle de chaque mangemort, Alice, alors nous n'avons pas choisi le bon métier.

L'auror secoua la tête de dépit.

\- Nous sommes arrivés, poursuivit William.

Ils observèrent tous les deux l'immense bâtisse devant laquelle ils se trouvaient : uin manoir dans le plus pur style victorien.

\- C'est la demeure des Ananké. Que fait-on ici ?

\- On vient vérifier quelque chose.

William appuya sur le bouton de la sonnerie et un puissant carillon se fit entendre dans toute la demeure. La porte s'ouvrit sitôt la fin de la musique sur une vieille dame au dos voûté.

\- Dame Ether vous attend. Veuillez me suivre.

William et Alice entrèrent sans faire d'histoire. Ils furent conduits dans un immense salon où les murs étaient couverts d'horloges, de pendules, de montres et tout un tas d'autres mécanismes étranges qui devaient sûrement donner l'heure. Au-dessus d'eux, le plafond formait une sorte de coque où tournaient paresseusement les engrenages d'un énorme planétarium.

En face, une dame aux longs cheveux blancs était assise dans un fauteuil aux ornement dorés. Trois tasses de thé étaient déjà servies et deux chaises les attendaient.

\- C'est fou, fit Alice. Elle savait qu'on devait venir ?

William fit non de la tête.

\- Dame Ether, voici les deux aurors.

\- Bien. Vous pouvez disposer, Mirte. Asseyez-vous !

Le ton sévère de la femme ne fit pas discuter les deux membres du Ministère. Ils s'assirent en face d'elle et constatèrent qu'elle tenait une lettre cachetée du sceau du département des mystères.

\- J'ai reçu cette lettre ce matin… Disant que tous les retourneurs de temps fabriqués par notre famille ont été détruits. Est-ce vrai ?

\- Oui madame, fit William.

\- C'est fâcheux, dit-elle sans une once de colère dans sa voix, fâcheux. On nous avait garanti que les créations de mon père seraient plus qu'en sécurité au Ministère... Il faut croire que rien n'est en sécurité nulle part en temps de guerre.

William et Alice l'observèrent replier la lettre.

\- Si vous avez reçu cette lettre, alors on vous a sûrement proposé de les mettre dans un autre lieu, au cas où vous seriez aussi visée par une attaque.

\- C'est pour ma sécurité que vous êtes ici ou pour nos secrets de fabrication ?

\- Pour votre sécurité, fit Alice. Nous avons des raisons de croire que celui qui les a détruits ne s'arrêtera pas là.

\- Alors, fit dame Ether, je suis dans le regret de vous dire que vous arrivez trop tard.

\- Comment ça ? dit William.

La femme sirota doucement son thé avant de reporter son attention sur eux.

\- Quelqu'un est déjà venu. Nous avons pris soin, voyez-vous, de n'avoir ici aucun retourneur de temps. Mon père est vieux, faible et malade il a passé toute sa vie à vouloir retourner en arrière et même quand il a fini par réussir, il n'était toujours pas satisfait. Mais on ne peut pas… Retourner réellement en arrière.

\- Pourquoi…. Arrivons-nous trop tard ?

\- Nous avons été cambriolés, ou du moins attaqués. Et mon père… Enfin, quelqu'un lui a jeté un sort d'oubliette.

William écarquilla les yeux.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu le Ministère ?!

\- Mon père était déjà sénile et sa mémoire lui faisait défaut. De plus, il n'y avait rien chez nous qui concernait son invention. J'ai personnellement tout donné au Ministère. Vous étiez dès lors les uniques responsables de ces objets maudits.

\- Vous n'aimiez pas ce que votre père avait conçu ?

\- Je n'aimais pas sa façon de vivre dans le passé.

\- Peut-on le voir ?

Dame Ether se leva et leur fit signe d'en faire de même. Elle les conduisit à travers les couloirs du manoir dont les murs se couvraient toujours d'horloges en tous genres.

\- Vous pouvez-voir que c'est plus qu'une passion : c'est une obsession. Il faut être prudent avec les obsessions… Elles finissent toujours par vous perdre.

William frémit à cette phrase. Elle s'arrêta alors devant une immense porte et ne prit même pas la peine de toquer. Elle l'ouvrit en grand et les invita à entrer. D'un coup de baguette, les rideaux s'étirèrent, dévoilant un lit au milieu de la pièce où reposait un très vieil homme. Son visage semblait fait de vieux parchemins et il était taché de marques marrons.

\- Aah…

\- Père, voici des membres du Ministère.

\- Qu'ai-je bien pu encore faire ? fit-il d'une voix chevrotante.

\- Monsieur Ananké, fit William en s'approchant, vous souvenez-vous… Des retourneurs du temps ?

Le vieil homme le regarda de ses yeux humides et vitreux.

\- Le temps… J'ai… Un projet. Un grand projet ! Je vais voyager dans le temps. Je vais faire tourner les aiguilles dans l'autre sens !

\- Mais... Vous avez déjà réalisé ce projet…

\- Non, non. C'est un secret. Je l'ai dessiné, j'ai fait des plans. J'ai trouvé le secret. Il fallait juste…Juste… (il ferma les yeux) Il me faut juste un peu plus de temps pour trouver.

Alice se tourna vers Dame Ether qui était restée près de la fenêtre, les bras croisés. Elle s'approcha d'elle.

\- Où sont ces plans dont il parle ?

\- Brûlés. Il les a brûlés quand il s'est aperçu du peu d'heures dans lesquelles il pouvait voyager.

\- Pourquoi vous ne faites aucun effort pour l'aider ?

Dame Ether leva le nez avec mépris.

\- Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez d'aiguilles ici... Vous restez fixés sur le temps qui passe et vous passez à coté de beaucoup de choses. Vous voulez plus de temps et vous vous rendez compte qu'il s'échappe deux fois plus vite. Ce n'est pas en revenant en arrière que la vie se simplifie. Cette invention est une abomination… Elle a tué baucoup trop de personnes.

\- Mais elle en a sauvé, aussi. J'ai entendu…

\- N'essayez pas de me convaincre du bien fondé de ça. Je sais ce que ça fait. J'étais là ! J'étais là quand mon frère s'est retrouvé face à son propre reflet, son double ! J'étais là, siffla-t-elle.

Alice se tût. William lui tenté encore de discuter avec le créateur.

\- Quelqu'un est-il venu vous voir ? Vous a-t-il demandé où se trouvaient vos recherches ?

\- Le maître du temps… Il était fâché. On ne joue pas avec le temps, je ne voulais pas jouer. Je voulais juste… Réparer mes erreurs. On veut tous le faire, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je crois que je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps...

Une main se posa sur son épaule et William se tourna pour tomber sur Alice.

\- William, c'est inutile.

Il se redressa.

\- Vous ne ferez rien pour qu'il essaie de se souvenir ou même pour nous aider ?

\- Je vous ai aidés. Je vous ai donné ces objets et vous les avez utilisés pour le « bien ». Il fallait mieux les protéger, ce secret disparaîtra avec la mort de mon père. J'y veillerai personnellement.

William et Alice furent invités à partir et ils s'y résolurent, la mort dans l'âme.

\- Tu crois que c'est elle ? fit Alice. Tu crois qu'elle les a détruits ?

\- Non. Sinon pourquoi les donner au Ministère ? Elle doit juste être soulagée de ne plus en entendre parler. Je ne sais pas quelle est son histoire mais on dirait que la personne qui a détruit les retourneurs lui a retiré une épine du pied.

\- Que fait-on alors, William ?

\- Nous allons à Sainte-Mangouste. Pour le moment, je ne comprends pas le pourquoi du comment et puis... Peut-être qu'en fait, ça n'a rien à voir. Après tout, ce n'était pas les seuls objets détruits.

\- Peut-être bien…. Nous faisons de piètres aurors.

William sourit, mais il se garda bien de lui dire qu'il avait compris.

 **OoooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooO**

Le grincement de la porte se fit entendre mais Harry ne fit aucun mouvement. Il garda les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Voldemort tira une chaise et vint s'asseoir prés du lit. Il dirigea sa main vers la table de chevet où se trouvait le dernier numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier mais Harry attrapa son poignet. Le mage noir ne fit rien pour le repousser. Il sentait Harry en colère mais ça lui plaisait.

\- Vous aviez promis de le protéger.

\- J'ai promis de ne pas lui faire de mal. Je ne l'ai pas invité à participer à cette mission, il est venu de lui-même et tu pouvais aussi l'en empêcher.

\- Ils vont le tuer.

Voldemort haussa un sourcil.

\- Et que suggères-tu ? As-tu un plan pour détruire Azkaban ?

Harry frissonna et lâcha le bras du sorcier. Voldemort reprit :

\- Ils ne le tueront pas, pas maintenant.

\- Ils vont en faire un exemple.

\- Ils vont surtout en faire une monnaie d'échange.

\- … Quoi ? souffla Harry.

\- Ils vont le garder en vie et faire en sorte que ses parents en dévoilent plus sur nous pour avoir l'espoir de récupérer leur rejeton.

\- Vous allez tuer les parents de Regulus ?

\- C'est une idée. Jusqu'où peut aller l'amour d'une mère pour son fils unique ?

Harry se retint de répondre à cette question. Il se remit à fixer la fenêtre. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé... Pourquoi Regulus avait fabriqué un portoloin, ce qu'il avait derrière la tête... Pour Harry, c'était impossible qu'il soit condamné au baiser du détraqueur. Impossible que Sirius, Cassie ou ses propres parents le permettent. Regulus ne pouvait pas mourir, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour qu'il reste en vie !

\- Harry ?

Voldemort passa une main sur le visage du blond pour le forcer à le regarder.

\- Oublie Regulus…

\- Je suis piégé.

\- Non, fit Voldemort en approchant ses lèvres des siennes. Tu es libre.

Harry laissa Voldemort prendre possession de sa bouche, comme il aimait prendre possession de tout ce qui était à lui. Il se mit alors à croire que c'était peut-être la roue du destin qui écrasait tout ce qui était à lui. Que c'était peut-être inéluctable que Regulus meurt.

« Je te sauverai. »

Harry se mordit la langue. C'était à lui de le sauver, c'était en partie pour ça qu'il était ici. Sans Regulus près de lui… Il n'y aurait plus que Voldemort.

Il entoura le cou du mage noir et embrassa sa joue avec douceur. La main de Voldemort passa sous sa chemise et Harry dévêtit avec plus de lenteur l'homme qui dévorait son cou de baisers. Le mage noir grimpa sur le lit et commença à détacher chaque bouton de son vêtement. Une fois le torse d'Harry découvert, il se débarrassa de sa robe et vint coller son corps contre celui du blond.

Une fois de plus, Harry l'enlaça et partagea ses baisers. Il souleva son bassin et le frotta contre celui du mage noir. Voldemort grogna de satisfaction en sentant le membre dur d'Harry contre lui. Il se redressa légèrement et fit glisser sa langue sur la peau de son amant, dont les soupirs se faisaient plus rauques.

Il tenait un Harry alangui et offert contre lui et c'était une chose qu'il savourait avec un plaisir non feint. C'était comme si un précieux coffre avait enfin décidé de s'ouvrir, et qu'il s'ouvrait pour lui. Les mains d'Harry trouvèrent ses épaules et il sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau quand sa bouche s'arrêta contre son bas ventre.

Il fit glisser le pantalon d'Harry et le blond fit un mouvement du bassin pour l'aider puis il remonta doucement vers son visage, caressant au passage du bout des doigts ses hanches et ses côtes. Il braqua un regard voilé de désir sur celui vert et tout aussi sombre du garçon.

\- Tom, susurra Harry.

Ce fut presque trop pour Voldemort. Il plaqua ses lèvres contre celle de son Cavalier et détacha son propre bas avec empressement. Il fallait qu'il le prenne maintenant. Vite, avec force. Il mourrait d'envie de le posséder totalement. Il mourrait d'envie de l'entendre gémir et l'appeler encore et encore.

C'était la seule mort qu'il pouvait tolérer.

Les mains d'Harry étaient partout dans ses cheveux, sur ses épaules, dans son dos, sur ses côtes.

Puis Harry leva une jambe et le fit basculer. Voldemort se retrouva sur le dos, Harry au dessus de lui. Mais il ne dit rien. Il pouvait lui accorder ça, surtout quand la langue du jeune homme se frottait contre sa peau. Il le vit se pencher vers lui et faire courir une main entre leurs corps. Il laissa Harry se préparer à grand renfort de salive et de doigts. Il pouvait être patient.

Il le vit se lever un peu plus et descendre. Descendre lentement et l'enserrer de son corps chaud.

Voldemort attrapa ses hanches et donna un coup sec. Il vit Harry meurtrir ses lèvres avec ses dents et entendit le son d'un gémissement profond. Harry se laissa retomber sur lui avant de se relever et de nouveau, le mage noir s'enfonça durement en lui.

Ce fut lent d'abord, abrupt ensuite. Mais c'était divin pour lui. Toutes les chairs d'Harry se contractaient pour l'étouffer. Tout son corps était tendu et le tenait prisonnier. Harry le retenait profondément enfoui en lui.

Il voulait bouger alors il bougea. Il repoussa Harry et le fit s'allonger sur le dos. De nouveau entre ses jambes, le blond entoura sa taille et l'invita d'un regard à le pénétrer encore.

Voldemort se plia à cette volonté. Il s'enfonça en lui jusqu'à la garde et imprima des vas-et-viens secs et brutaux mais chaque fois que son membre le pénétrait, Harry criait un peu plus fort.

Voldemort se pencha vers lui et Harry se redressa pour capturer ses lèvres. Ce fut suffisant pour le faire jouir. Il s'épancha entre les cuisses du blond et savoura les contractions de ce dernier. Entre leurs ventres, c'était poisseux mais Voldemort n'en faisait pas grand cas. Il aimait le voir pantelant, il aimait le sentir continuer à se frotter à lui pour se libérer du désir qui capturait ses reins.

Il s'écarta du corps légèrement tremblant d'Harry et les couvrit tous les deux des couvertures. Harry se tourna pour s'allonger sur le ventre.

\- Votre proposition, fit-il d'une voix enrouée, elle tient toujours ?

Voldemort fit un demi-sourire que le blond ne pouvait pas voir.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu y réfléchis ?

\- Oui, murmura Harry.

Il sentit la main de Voldemort entourer sa taille et décida de fermer les yeux. Si Tom Jedusor était résolu à tout lui prendre, alors il en ferait de même.

Il prendrait tout ce qui est à lui. Et il le détruirait.

 **OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! hurla Sirius

\- Ce n'est pas ma décision…

\- Mais il t'a sauvé la vie ! Tu ne peux pas les laisser l'emmener ! Tu ne peux pas !

Cassie baissa les yeux.

\- Je le mentionnerai lors de son procès. Mais il faut que tu sois lucide sur la situation de Regulus : c'est un mangemort et il est impliqué dans plusieurs batailles dont celle qui a coûté la vie à mon père.

\- Il n'est pas responsable !

Cassie releva un regard noir vers Sirius.

\- Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait en refusant ma main. Tu l'as dit toi-même : Regulus a choisi sa voie !

\- Mais il avait changé d'avis..., s'étouffa presque le brun.

\- Peu importe ce que pense Cassie, fit William. Ça ne dépend pas uniquement de lui. La population va se mettre à hurler quand ils apprendront que des membres du Ministère faisaient réellement partie des mangemorts. Regulus est l'image même de ce qui effraie la population sorcière qui ne fait pas partie de l'éminente famille des sangs-purs. Même si Cassie tentait de sauver sa cause devant le Magenmagot, le reste du Ministère ne serait pas aussi clément. Ils ne veulent plus être cléments.

Sirius hoqueta douloureusement et Severus posa une main dans son dos.

\- Et si on le libérait d'Azkaban ? proposa James.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Tu n'y penses pas !? s'offusqua Migale.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Tout le monde pensera que c'est les mangemorts.

\- C'est idiot..., fit Lily. Pourquoi les mangemorts sauveraient un seul d'entre eux quand ils peuvent tous les sauver ?

James haussa les épaules.

\- Alors Regulus est condamné. S'il disparaît, la colère, le doute et la peur se feront encore plus forts. S'il meurt… Ca redonnera de l'espoir.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu…

\- Je suis contre ça, le coupa James. Je suis contre le fait d'enfermer un gosse à Azkaban, je suis contre le fait de le condamner au baiser de la mort, je suis contre le fait de le juger dans la précipitation dans l'unique but de taire les échecs répétés du Ministère. Je suis contre cette guerre. Sirius. Je suis contre le fait de tuer ton frère.

\- Que nous soyons pour ou contre n'a pas d'importance, fit William. Le sort de Regulus est scellé.

Sirius se jeta sur lui et attrapa son col avec colère.

\- Et si c'était Harry !? hurla t-il. Si Harry n'était pas un espion !? S'il était vraiment un mangemort et que c'était lui qu'on menait à l'abattoir !?

\- Ce ne serait pas la même chose…

\- Si ! Si, c'est exactement la même chose ! Tu serais le premier à le sauver, le premier à déjouer toutes les lois pour le sortir de là !

William repoussa Sirius avec force.

\- NON ! Cria-t-il, Ce n'est absolument pas la même chose ! Parce que tu l'as abandonné ! Tu as laissé tomber ton frère ! Tu l'as laissé tombé dès que tu as pu partir de chez toi. Tu l'as rayé de ta vie dès que Potter est entré dans la tienne, dès que tu es devenu un Gryffondor ! Ce n'est pas la même chose parce que je n'ai JAMAIS, jamais abandonné Harry ! J'ai tout fait pour qu'il me parle, tout fait pour le convaincre de changer d'avis ! Tu n'as rien tenté pour Regulus. C'est diffèrent parce qu'on peut encore sauver Harry ! C'est diffèrent parce que nous sommes ses amis, que nous savons pourquoi il se bat ! Dumbledore le soutient et je le soutiens ! Mais qui peut soutenir Regulus à part toi !? Toi qui es incapable de savoir comment pense réellement ton frère ! Regulus n'a personne à part une bande d'assassins. Tu te réveilles uniquement après la bataille, Sirius ! Ce n'est pas quand les gens sont sur le point de mourir qu'il faut voler à leur secours, c'est avant !

Sirius et William s'observaient, le regard noir et empli de colère.

\- Arrêtez ça, fit James calmement, arrêtez ça maintenant. Sirius… Ce n'est plus notre décision.

Sirius le foudroya du regard avant de se rependre en voyant les visages décomposés de James, Remus et Severus.

\- Je…

\- Je suis désolé, fit plus rapidement William, je ne voulais pas…

Sirius secoua la tête et mis ses mains sur son visage.

\- Non… Tu as raison. Je n'ai rien fait. Je n'ai rien fait parce que je le détestais. Je détestais sa lâcheté et sa pitié, je détestais qu'il me fasse la morale en sous-entendant que j'étais celui qui devait des excuses. Je le détestais parce qu'il faisait partie de cette famille et qu'il ne faisait rien pour moi. Mais c'était un gosse, j'étais un gosse. Je voulais juste une vraie famille et James était tout ce que je voulais. C'était le genre de frère que je voulais… Mais c'est moi qui aurais du être ce frère pour lui et maintenant… C'est trop tard.

Personne ne dit rien et bientôt, il ne resta que les sanglots de Sirius pour combler le silence.

.

.

A suivre

 **Voilà les agneaux, j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un ptit message ça fait toujours plaisir. Gros koeur sur vous et à lundi !**


	73. Tue-moi

Une fois n'est pas coutume, je ne suis toujours pas chez moi un lundi (aaah je vadrouille).

Du coup pardonnez moi d'avance si mes réponses à vos reviews sont consises.

 **Raspoutine66** : que j'ai vue aussi (la base XD)

 **Pticoeurfragile** : Merchi beaucoup ! Voici la suite.

 **xxxQueenxxx** : Mmmh c'est vrai que c'est pas joyeux tout ça. Mais vue comment Sirius parle de Regulus dans le canon original je voyais pas d'autres façon de tourner la chose. Haha je pense que pour Harry c'est un peu évident (ou pas, je me suis peut-être foirée en fait). J'avoue que je n'étais pas hyper chaude pour du Voldy/Harry mais finalement c'est plutôt facile. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Koeur sur toi !

 **Angelyoru** : Ha secret profesionnel ! Nan je plaisante, vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Merci beaucoup pour les compliments sur la bataille, ça me fait vachement plaisir. J'essaye d'être claire du coup c'est cool si vous arrivez à suivre. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Koeur sur toi.

 **Serpenta** : Hello ! Oui ce genre de retard je tenterais de ne pas le reproduire XD. Je suis vachement touchée que tu ne te sois pas arrêtée XD. Ça m'arrive aussi de retenir mon souffle, je suis hyper flattée du coup. Mhh tout le monde semble vouloir frapper Regulus mais il fait de son mieux le petiot. Je pense que c'est plutôt évident concernant les retourneurs de temps. Il ne veut sûrement pas refaire la même erreur ou que quelqu'un fasse ce qu'il à décidé de faire et il empêche qui que ce soit de mettre la main dessus. Pourquoi détruire la coupe de feu ? Sûrement pour empêcher quelque chose en rapport avec elle. Concernant Voldemort et Harry ! Merci ! Je suis plutôt content de ce « couple » il permet des choses que je n'ose pas trop faire avec Draco. En vrai j'aime bien voir du Drarry un peu dur et méchant, mais je me mets des barrières toute seule. Je fais toujours un Draco mielleux et j'aimerais sortir de cette image. Du coup Voldemort c'est un bon entrainement. Je pense que William n'est pas vraiment là pour être gentil et surtout pas avec Sirius. Entre eux c'est plutôt explosif la plupart du temps. Voilà, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Gros koeur sur toi et encore merci !

 **Appeleis III** : Bienvenue à toi nouvelle venue. Merci beaucoup pour ta lecture et ta review. Je suis ravie de te voir parmi nous. J'espère sincèrement que tu aimeras la suite. Koeur sur toi.

 **Papillon16** : Oh tu veux dire qu'on avance à reculons haha. Mmmh une confrontation ? Pour quoi faire XD. Aah que veux faire Regulus…Il n'y a pas de réponse pour le moment je crois. Ce n'était effectivement pas le rôle d'Harry mais il l'a pris tout de même. Merci à toi pour ta lecture et tes encouragements qui me vont droit au cœur. Gros koeur sur toi miss.

 **Chapel Lucie** : Merci beaucoup. Les plans de Regulus ce n'est pas pour maintenant haha.

 **Ocechan** : Merci ! Voici la suite ! J'espère que tu aimeras.

 **Alpo** : Hello ! Merci beaucoup ! Héhé j'essaie de brouiller les pistes. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Koeur !

 **Sora94** : Hello Darling ! Je crois qu'ils agissent tous les deux pour sauver l'autre sans vraiment se concerter. Bon pour Harry c'est un peu plus difficile mais Regulus a juste décider de jouer de la même manière que lui. Sirius ne méritait peut-être pas ça mais Will n'est pas un enfant de cœur. Il est plutôt vachement égoïste dis donc. Merci pour ton soutien ! Tes compliments et ta bonne humeur. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Gros koeur sur toi ma douce !

 **Lassa** : Non tu as raison. William aurait effectivement fait des pieds et des mains pour le sauver. D'accord là c'est sensé. Un couple qui se détruit mutuellement, c'est exactement ça. Du coup on finit par trouver que la référence vaut le coup haha. J'espère sincèrement que tu aimeras la suite. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture !

 **Yume resonnance** : Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le dise et ça ne serait probablement pas arrivé avec la mort de Regulus au fond d'une grotte huhu. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre tout de même. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture !

 **Millon** : Comment t'en vouloir quand tu es aussi enthousiaste dans tes messages ! Hahaha sacrément obsédé. C'est un livre sur l'obsession XD. Hahah Maugrey ! Mouirf Heureusement que personne d'autre n'a vu ça dis donc, ça peut le faire paraître faible le petit Voldy ! Il faut bien qu'il y ait l'une d'entre elle qui reste classe. Je me remets pas du passage ou Narcissa supplie Severus et ou Bellatrix reste de marbre derrière. Je reste bloqué sur l'image d'une Narcissa forte qui ne plie pas mais d'un autre coté c'était logique qu'elle pleure pour son fils. Mmhh Sirius prend cher tout de même. Je le malmène beaucoup dans la suite en plus haha. Alors que Will…Enfin tu verras. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Je suis hyper contente de te lire entre deux rendez-vous. Bonne lecture miss et gros koeur sur toi !

Voilà, voilà. On remercie encore **Titou Douh** the best !

 **TUE-MOI**

 _« C'est toi que j'ai au fond de moi »_

Peut-être une Angine : Anaïs

.

.

 **Mai 1981**

Regulus Arcturus Black fut condamné à subir le baiser du détraqueur le douze mai dix neuf-cent quatre-vingt-un.

La séance se passa à huit clos. Les membres assermentés du Ministère furent les seules personnes autorisées à participer à l'exécution. William et Cassie en faisaient partie.

Cette exécution eut des conséquences inattendues pour certains et espérées pour d'autres.

 **OooooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

L'auror responsable du bon déroulement du baiser laissa son patronus repousser le détraqueur vers la pièce où la créature était initialement enfermée. Il sortit une montre à gousset et prit entre ses doigts gantés le menton du jeune homme qui venait de se faire embrasser. Il lui tourna la tête dans les deux sens puis appela le médicomage engagé pour le constat.

La femme s'approcha du corps et étudia les pupilles, le pouls, les réflexes inexistant du corps pas tout à fait mort mais plus tout à fait vivant.

\- Vous pouvez annoncer, dit-elle.

\- Bien, l'auror toussota, le prisonnier Regulus Arcturus Black est déclaré officiellement inerte. Notez l'heure du baiser : midi trente-deux. Son corps sera dévoilé à sa famille qui choisira ou non de le conserver ou de le supprimer définitivement.

De légers murmures se firent entendre mais personne ne protesta.

\- Emmenez le corps, je vous prie.

La médicomage fit signe à deux de ses collègues qui s'empressèrent de jeter un sort sur ce qui ressemblait à un cadavre pour l'emporter. L'auror rangea sa montre et se dirigea vers la petite foule des membres du Ministère dont Abraxas faisait partie. Il ignora l'homme pour se présenter face à William.

\- Vous ne rentrez pas au Ministère ?

\- Non, j'ai pris le reste de ma journée. Quoiqu'on en dise… J'ai fait ma scolarité avec lui et…

\- C'est votre première exécution, conclut l'auror.

\- Et la dernière, j'espère.

\- Mon travail ici est terminé. Je charge Higgins et Clarck d'accompagner la famille. C'est le moment que je déteste le plus. Personne ne devrait avoir à enterrer son fils...

William acquiesça. Il observa l'auror se retirer en silence avant que Cassie ne le rejoigne.

\- Abraxas veut participer à l'heureuse réunion de famille.

\- C'est un piège. Sirius sera là aussi.

\- Je n'ai pas pu le convaincre de ne pas y assister...

William frotta sa joue.

\- Tu vas y participer aussi ?

\- Je serai son seul soutien. Il faut un membre du Ministère et rien d'autre. Il n'a le droit d'emmener personne.

\- Cassie… Sois prudent.

Cassie lui fit un mince sourire.

\- Toi aussi, Will.

 **OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

Sirius Black ne posa pas une seule fois son regard sur le corps de Regulus. Il en était incapable. Tout ce qu'il fixait était sa mère dont le visage restait impassible. Seul son père avait immédiatement fondu vers le corps de son fils et le serrait contre lui à lui en briser les os.

\- Oh Regulus, Regulus ! Pleurait-il, la tête enfouie dans ses cheveux.

Il vit Abraxas poser une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Walburga Black mais cette dernière se dégagea sèchement.

\- Ne me touchez pas, siffla t-elle. Je vous ai confié mon fils et c'est ce que vous me ramenez !? Une poupée !

Sirius ouvrit la bouche.

\- Comment osez-vous !? cria Sirius

\- Comment oses-tu toi ! répliqua sa mère. Te montrer devant moi ! Où étais-tu quand ton frère avait besoin de toi !?

\- Vous l'avez condamné ! Vous êtes une meurtrière !

\- Ceci, elle pointa du doigt le corps de Regulus, n'est pas mon fils.

Sirius se mit à rire, d'un rire dément.

\- Alors c'est ça !? Maintenant qu'il est mort, ce n'est plus un Black, ce n'est plus ton fils ! Ce n'est plus le doux et obéissant Regulus !? Tu n'es qu'un MONSTRE !

Walburga serra les lèvres avec force. Elle s'avança vers le corps de Regulus encore dans les bras de son mari puis elle prit le bras de celui qui aurait du être son fils et le secoua.

\- Ce n'est rien ! Ce n'est pas un homme ! Ce n'est pas un cadavre ! C'est du chiffon ! Cette chose n'est. PAS. MON. FILS !

\- Cassie, murmura Sirius.

Cassie s'avança vivement vers lui.

\- Fais moi sortir d'ici…

\- Sirius…

\- Maintenant !

Cassie entraîna Sirius hors de la pièce mais avant, il se tourna une dernière fois pour voir le visage de Walburga. Et il vit l'espace d'un instant toute la tristesse qui accablait cette femme. Mais il ne trouva aucune pitié pour elle dans son cœur. Il entraîna Sirius hors des murs de l'endroit qui avait vu mourir Regulus et une fois dehors, il le prit dans ses bras.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, Sirius… Tellement désolé.

\- Je sais, hoqueta le brun. Moi aussi.

 **OooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooO**

Harry observa Sirius et Cassie rester dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis il entendit un grondement sourd à ses côtés. Il serra brièvement le petit papier entre ses doigts avant de le brûler rapidement.

\- Je ne le sens pas, fit Syracuse.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Quelque chose couvre son odeur. La mort.

Harry scruta toute la rue.

\- La mort ?

\- C'est l'odeur de la mort partout, Harry. Ça empeste et ça écœure.

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Ce sont les détraqueurs. C'est…

Il retira son masque et frotta ses yeux humides avant de le remettre.

\- Alors c'est comme ça… C'est comme ça que ça se termine.

Syracuse lécha doucement sa main.

\- Que fait-on, Harry ?

\- Ne les lâche pas d'une semelle… Le fait que tu ne le sentes pas ne me dit rien.

-Et toi ?

\- Je… Je dois rentrer.

Syracuse laissa échapper une sorte d'aboiement. Il avait beau faire encore jour, les sorts de dissimulation qu'Harry avait jetés sur Syracuse avaient l'air encore efficace. Il observa le loup disparaître et se recula du bord du toit où il se trouvait. Voir Sirius et Cassie aussi malheureux lui broyait le cœur.

Lui-même se sentait vide.

Vide.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait, Regulus… Qu'est ce que j'ai fait…

\- C'est aussi une question que je me pose souvent.

Harry voulut se tourner mais déjà un obscuro s'abattait sur sa vue. Puis une douleur intense lui vrilla le crâne et il s'écroula.

 **OoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

Peter Pettigrow avait toujours été qualifié d'adorable.

« Mon adorable petit garçon. »

C'était ce que sa mère lui répétait souvent. Et Peter y croyait dur comme fer. Il était adorable. Il était poli, serviable, n'avait jamais un mot de travers. Il fallait qu'il soit et reste adorable parce qu'il était le trésor de sa mère. Parce qu'il lui devait ça. Parce que ça n'avait jamais été vraiment facile pour elle et qu'il savait qu'en étant un bon garçon…

 _Un adorable garçon._

…il la soulageait.

Mais être adorable n'était pas suffisant. C'est ce que Peter avait compris en entrant à Poudlard.

Les premières phrases qu'il avait entendues sur le quai de la gare qui le mènerait dans sa nouvelle école avaient beaucoup joué sur sa compréhension du monde.

Il était passé avec sa mère à côté d'une famille toute de noir vêtue. Et il apprendrait plus tard que parmi ces quatre personnes se trouvait un de ceux qui deviendrait son ami.

Mais à ce moment là, tout ce qu'il entendit ce fut le sifflement réprobateur de la femme.

\- Cette école laisse vraiment entrer n'importe quelle vermine.

Peter leva les yeux vers sa mère et constata que celle-ci avait baissé les yeux. Il voulut foudroyer la femme du regard mais ce n'était pas la définition d'être un 'adorable garçon'. A la place, il serra la main de sa mère et reçut un doux sourire en récompense.

Il n'était pas une vermine ni lui, ni sa mère. Il était adorable. Mais ce n'était toujours pas suffisant.

Pas suffisant pour se faire des amis. Pas suffisant pour se faire entendre. Pas suffisant pour donner son avis.

Il était poli et on l'ignorait. Il était serviable et personne ne le remerciait. Il n'avait jamais un mot de travers mais on en avait toujours pour lui.

Le seul réel réconfort qu'il trouvait était de se dire qu'il se trouvait dans la meilleure maison de Poudlard. Celle de laquelle de bons sorciers sortaient, celle qui était honorable, celle dont le blason était toujours doré. C'était un réconfort bien maigre mais il s'en satisfaisait très bien. Il observait de loin ceux qui brillaient et se plaisait à croire qu'il était un peu comme eux.

Mais il ne l'était pas. Et aussi adorable qu'il pouvait être, il était seul. Et la solitude était une chose qui lui faisait horreur. Pourtant, il y avait un élève qui semblait aussi seul que lui.

Remus Lupin.

Durant un long moment, Peter avait surveillé Remus et il avait fini par comprendre quelque chose de déroutant : Remus avait choisi d'être seul. Il repoussait les gens, ne parlait avec personne parce qu'il ne voulait parler à personne. Il avait choisi d'être seul.

 **OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Peter leva les yeux pour regarder qui lui adressait la parole. Il faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive quand il vit que c'était Remus Lupin en personne.

\- Je… Des origamis.

Remus attrapa une des grues en papier.

\- C'est adorable, dit-il, puis il reposa la grue et reprit son chemin à travers les tables de la bibliothèque.

Quelques minutes plus tard, deux personnes s'installèrent à sa table et ce fut le début d'un nouveau monde. James et Sirius étaient aussi impressionnant de loin que de près. Ils n'étaient pas adorables, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'on pouvait les qualifier. Ils étaient classes, beaux, incroyables… Brillant.

Sirius se pencha vers lui alors que James attrapait une des grues entre ses doigts.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Lupin ! Lupin, le type là avec ses cicatrices sur le visage, il t'a dit quoi ?

\- Oh, bredouilla Peter, il a juste dit qu'il aimait bien ce que je faisais.

\- C'est vrai que c'est charmant, fit James Potter, mais ça manque de quelque chose.

James leva le nez et tourna la tête en direction d'une table où se trouvaient trois filles. Peter reconnut la chevelure de feu de Lily Evans, celle qui faisait battre le cœur de plein d'élèves et peut-être un peu le sien aussi. James sortit sa baguette et formula un sort à voix basse.

\- Hey, Evans ! cria-t-il.

Lily se tourna vers eux et Peter vit ses grues s'envoler pour rejoindre la jeune femme. Cette dernière attrapa l'une d'entre elles et la rangea dans sa trousse.

\- C'est très joli, Peter, mais évite de laisser ce benêt de Potter s'attirer tout le mérite.

Puis elle se leva et les deux autres filles la suivirent. James se tourna vers lui et, durant un court instant, il crut que le garçon allait le frapper. Au lieu de ça, Potter soupira et finit par sourire.

-Il va falloir que tu m'apprennes ça, petit génie, dit-il.

\- Oublie ça James, dit Sirius. Tu es incapable de te coiffer avec tes dix doigts alors plier du papier… N'en parlons même pas.

\- La ferme, Black.

Mais ils rigolaient tous les deux et Peter se permit de sourire.

Et ses sourires devinrent des rires. Durant deux ans, il partagea le cercle intime de James et Sirius et les accompagna dans leurs folles aventures afin d'entraîner Remus Lupin le garçon étrange avec eux.

Jusqu'à ce que son secret soit dévoilé.

 **OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

Remus les avait regardés tour à tour et Peter s'était senti petit face à lui.

\- Il y a un problème.

Sirius bondit de la table où il était assis.

\- On sait ce que tu es !

Remus pâlit et James claqua des doigts.

\- On est allé se promener à Pré-au-Lard.

\- Mais c'est interdit, fit Remus d'une voix blanche.

\- Et on a entendu une rumeur, continua Sirius ignorant superbement l'autre garçon.

\- Il parait qu'une fois par mois la cabane hurlante hurle à la mort.

\- Oui, elle hurle comme ça… Attends, Peter nous fait une super imitation !

Peter regarda les deux garçons. Il se sentit rougir et n'osa pas tourner les yeux vers Remus.

\- Ouais, dit-il, ça fait un truc comme « AAOOUUHH » !

\- Exactement, rigola James, AAOOUUHHHH !

\- AAAOOUUHH, reprit Sirius.

Remus recula.

\- ARRETEZ ! TAISEZ-VOUS !

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous et Sirius s'avança vers lui.

\- Par pur hasard, Lupin, tu ne saurais pas ce qui peut hurler comme ça quand la lune est ronde ?

Remus ne leur avait pas répondu _;_ il avait quitté la pièce, furieux, révélant aux trois garçons qu'ils avaient visé juste.

Peter n'en revenait pas. Remus était typiquement le garçon qu'on pouvait appeler « adorable ». Il était serviable, poli, n'avait jamais un mot de travers. Mais son visage était couvert de cicatrices, il évitait de trop parler aux gens. Il était seul. Parce qu'il voulait être seul, et ça avait conduit les deux stars de Poudlard à ne pas le laisser tranquille.

Mais être un loup-garou... Ce n'était pas adorable. C'était monstrueux. C'était injuste, aussi. Injuste que lui, qui avait tout fait pour être aimé, se retrouve à être moins intéressant qu'une bête sanguinaire.

Une bête qui… Dévore.

 **OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

\- C'est quoi ?

Peter observa la feuille que lui tendait James.

\- Une feuille de Mandragore. Il faut que tu la gardes sous ta langue.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour apprendre à brouter comme une chèvre, fit Sirius. Oh ! Voyons, Peter ! C'est pour devenir animagus.

\- Vous étiez sérieux ?!

\- On est toujours sérieux.

\- Alors, partenaire de crime ou pas partenaire du tout ?

Peter avait souri et avait glissé la feuille sous sa langue. Ça leur avait pris six mois et Peter avait gâché deux feuilles. Mais ils avaient réussi.

Et il était devenu... _De la vermine_ , un rat.

\- Tu vas être notre espion, avait dit James.

\- C'est génial, c'est mieux qu'un cerf ! avait ajouté Sirius.

Alors Peter avait été heureux d'être ça. Mais l'emploi qu'il en faisait ne le mettait pas en joie. Ouvrir le passage secret de la cabane hurlante. Protéger Remus, passer les nuits de pleine lune à ses côtés... Il était terrifié. Mais il tenait bon. En dépit de ça, Remus était quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un de gentil. Quelqu'un avec qui on avait envie d'être ami.

Il fallait juste constamment veiller sur lui. James et Sirius veillaient constamment sur lui. Et s'ils avaient pris à parti si violemment Severus Rogue, ce n'était pas tant à cause de son amitié avec Evans mais aussi et surtout pour les propos que tenaient les Serpentard la plupart du temps sur les loups-garous et autres créatures : il fallait les tuer, les garder en cage, les enfermer _;_ ils le méritaient, parce qu'ils finiraient par tuer des gens.

Remus ne disait rien mais James et Sirius ne se privaient pas pour ouvrir leurs bouches... Et Peter aurait pu s'en accommoder. Il aurait pu finir par accepter que Remus ne soit pas un monstre sanguinaire.

S'il n'y avait pas eu Harry Adams.

 **OooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

C'était juste une blague. Une blague qui aurait du faire rire James, Sirius et même Remus. C'était leur truc de faire des blagues. C'était comme la fois où ils avaient enfermé O'Conell dans le placard du troisième étage. Comme les couloirs auxquels ils jetaient des sorts de boucle sans fin pour piéger Rusard.

C'était juste une blague qui avait conduit Severus à faire n'importe quoi et qui avait conduit son grand ami, Harry Adams, à le traîner dans la boue. Et ceux qui auraient du être ses amis, ceux qui auraient du l'aider, le protéger, parler en sa faveur, minimiser ses actes, ne l'avaient pas fait.

Remus fut le premier à lui tourner le dos. Et Sirius et James avaient suivi sans chercher à comprendre, sans même essayer.

Mais qu' y avait-il à comprendre ? Depuis qu'il avait vu sa peur sortir du placard, James n'avait cessé de le regarder étrangement. Il avait cessé de le trouver…Adorable.

 **OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Peter était incapable de dire pour lui-même si Voldemort était un choix conscient ou non. A ses yeux, c'était le seul choix légitime qui s'était présenté à lui. Un choix où il servait à quelque chose. Un choix où on l'écoutait quand il parlait. Un choix où il n'était pas adorable. Où il était…

 _Une vermine._

Utile.

Alors quand ses yeux de rat se posèrent sur le bar « Le Maraudeur », Peter se priva du luxe d'hésiter. Il y aurait un monde où les gens qui brillent ne seraient pas toujours les mêmes. Un monde où être adorable finirait par payer. Un monde où il pourrait être écouté, entendu.

Un monde où il pourrait s'expliquer.

Peter sortit de l'égout dans lequel il se trouvait pour s'approcher du bar. Il avait juste besoin de trouver une entrée. Il trottina sur le trottoir quand l'air changea soudainement. Il bondit sur le côté, évitant presque de justesse une énorme mâchoire.

Il eut juste le temps de voir du coin de l'œil l'immense bête montrer les crocs une nouvelle fois avant de plonger dans les souterrains, tremblant de peur.

C'était ça qui le suivait.

Un loup-garou.

 **OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Deux choses se produisirent le jour de l'exécution de Regulus Black. Deux choses qu'Harry aurait voulu éviter et qu'il craignait plus que tout. Deux choses qui eurent pour conséquence de forger le destin déjà établi et de le forcer lui à faire ce qu'il s'était refusé à faire depuis le début.

Si Harry avait pu nommer cette journée, il l'aurait appelée ainsi : « Le jour où le temps gagne ».

Ce jour-là , Frank, Alice, Lily et James échappèrent de peu à la mort et combattirent Voldemort.

Ce jour-là, Harry fut contraint de dire la vérité.

 **OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

Quand il se réveilla, son premier réflexe fut de bouger la main pour chercher sa baguette avant de se rendre compte que ses mains étaient attachées. Son deuxième réflexe fut alors de tenter de briser ses chaînes avec sa propre magie.

\- N'essaie pas, Cavalier.

Harry releva le visage et faillit pousser un gémissement de pure douleur quand il vit qui se tenait en face de lui.

\- N'essaie même pas. La pièce entière a été ensorcelée juste pour toi. Je l'ai ensorcelée juste pour toi. Je ne vais pas te mentir, ça sera juste nous deux. Juste pour que tu m'expliques ce que tu fais ici, ce que tu fais réellement. On dirait que je peux t'empêcher de faire de la magie, mais je ne peux pas te retirer ton masque. Pourtant ça n'a strictement aucune importance, Harry.

Harry sentit son cœur rater un battement et son estomac se tordre douloureusement. Il se redressa et essaya de reculer pour ne rencontre que le mur. William se leva et s'approcha de lui avant de se baisser à sa hauteur.

\- Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça, tenta Harry.

\- Faire quoi ? Essayer de te retrouver ? Je t'avais dit que je te poursuivrai jusqu'au bout du monde.

-Tu te trompes de personne.

\- Je ne crois pas, Harry.

Et quelque chose dans la voix de William le fit se sentir extrêmement mal et désolé. Harry secoua la tête et préféra se taire.

\- Tu peux garder le silence pour le moment. J'ai tiré des conclusions et je crois qu'elles sont justes. Alors je vais t'en faire part.

William se redressa et cessa de le regarder. Harry releva la tête pour observer l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. C'était une chambre, avec juste un lit, un bureau et une table de chevet. Tout avait l'air miteux et il se fit la réflexion que ça ressemblait à la chambre d'hôtel où Severus et lui avaient élu domicile une fois.

Il se le confirma mentalement _;_ ils étaient bien dans une chambre d'hôtel. Harry reporta son regard sur William qui avait tiré la chaise du bureau pour s'asseoir en face de lui. L'estomac d'Harry s'entortillait douloureusement et il avait l'impression que s'il ouvrait la bouche, il finirait par vomir, hurler et pleurer en même temps.

William l'avait trouvé. William l'avait capturé. Et William savait.

\- Je suppose que tu ne vas pas me faciliter la tâche, n'est-ce pas ? Je me demande encore pourquoi tu t'obstines. Pourquoi tu n'as tout simplement rien dit.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-il froidement.

William soupira et Harry posa sa tête contre le mur derrière lui. Il n'avait aucune envie de l'aider pour ça. Il ne voulait pas que William sache.

Ce qu'il était et ce qu'il deviendrait.

\- J'aurais du m'en douter dès le premier combat. J'aurais du comprendre, bon sang ! Ton patronus est un sombral et le Cavalier arrive à dos de sombral... Tu as ramené des harpies, Harry ! Des harpies qui n'ont pour but que de tuer ! Pourtant, on savait pour cette attaque, on était préparé et Maugrey ne connaissait personne dans ses rangs qui jouait les espions. Ça ne pouvait être que quelqu'un placé par Dumbledore. Mais à ce moment-là, je n'en savais rien. Je veux dire, j'étais à milles lieux de penser que ça pouvait être toi.

Harry tira doucement sur ses liens et se mordit la lèvre.

\- Non, ce qui m'a confirmé que tu étais qui tu étais est arrivé bien plus tard. Chez les Jedusor… Tu étais là. Tu as usé de ce même sort que Lily et Rebecca utilisaient dans notre salle secrète. La magie laisse des traces et aucun de nous n'a répertorié ce sort. Mais tu l'as utilisé de façon désespérée. Mais ce qui a fait que je sois sur et certain, c'est le combat du Ministère. Je n'avais pas vu… Je n'avais jamais vraiment remarqué à quel point tu pouvais être proche de Regulus. Et ta présence ici en est la preuve. Tu es venu pour lui…

La fin de la phrase acheva de briser les barrières de William. Lui qui avait conservé jusque là une voix neutre avait à présent les lèvres qui tremblaient et pour Harry, c'était insoutenable.

\- Il a pris ta place. Il s'est sacrifié pour que tu t'échappes. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Regulus était si important au point que tu nous abandonnes ? Qu'est ce qu'il y avait ?!

Harry secoua la tête. Il n'en revenait pas que William fut si attentif à ce genre de détails et pourtant…Pourtant, ça avait du sens.

William se leva d'un coup, le faisant sursauter.

\- Mais ce n'est pas ça, le pire, continua-t-il. Ce n'est pas le fait de savoir que tu es le Cavalier, ce n'est pas le fait de savoir que tu étais probablement plus qu'ami avec Regulus…

\- JE N'AI JA…, le coupa Harry avant de s'interrompre brusquement.

William posa un regard soulagé sur lui mais ça ne dura qu'un instant.

\- Laisse-moi partir, reprit Harry.

\- Non. Je ne peux pas faire ça… Parce que j'ai des questions.

\- Tu as l'air d'avoir tout deviné tout seul… Tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de moi, s'amusa Harry.

William sentit un frisson désagréable lui parcourir l'échine.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles comme ça ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça ? Alors que tu sais délibérément que je ne suis pas celui qu'il faut poursuivre.

\- Tu te trompes ! Tu te trompes totalement ! Je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre de Voldemort et de tout le reste ! C'est pour toi, Harry ! POUR TOI !

Harry resta silencieux face à cet éclat, réalisant alors complètement que William ne l'avait jamais oublié. William ne l'avait jamais abandonné. Il voulut essuyer son visage mais ses mains étaient toujours attachées. Alors il se contenta de fixer le visage furieux de son ancien amant. Il avait l'impression que les mots « désolé » et « pardon » seraient inutiles. Il venait de perdre cette partie.

\- J'aimerais savoir, dit William. Quel est ton vrai nom de famille ?

Harry se redressa brusquement mais William ne le regardait plus. Il s'était de nouveau assis sur sa chaise et couvrait ses yeux avec ses mais.

\- La première chose que j'ai faite quand je suis devenu auror a été de te chercher dans les registres. J'ai cherché ton nom, ton prénom, ton histoire. Je n'ai pas trouvé de cas similaire à ce qui est arrivé à ta famille aux n'y a pas d'Herma, de Ginny, de Draco… Pas à Ilvermony !

Harry sentit son cœur accélérer et essaya de garder son calme malgré tout. Il ne pouvait pas…

\- Je me souviens de tous les noms… Je me souviens de ceux que tu murmurais dans tes cauchemars. Cédric, Fred, tes parents… Et j'aurais pu me douter de rien. D'absolument rien. Je veux dire… C'est tellement impossible. Et tu vas me dire que c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry se contenta d'hoqueter. Il avait la bouche pâteuse et son cœur battait dans sa poitrine avec une force hallucinante.

\- Lucius Malfoy a eu un fils du nom de Draco. Mais peut-être que tu le sais déjà... Lily et James ont aussi eu un fils et il s'appelle Harry. Mais je suppose que ça aussi, tu le savais déjà. Tu as tellement pris soin de les rapprocher... Tu as tellement pris soin de ne jamais blesser Lily. Harry James Potter est né le trente et un juillet, comme toi. Ça aurait pu être une putain de coïncidence ! J'aurais pu le croire... S'il n'y avait pas eu tout le reste. S'il n'y avait pas eu Dumbledore, s'il n'y avait pas eu ton départ. J'aurais pu le croire si tu n'avais pas détruit tous les retourneurs de temps. Tu as saccagé plusieurs salles au département des mystères. Tu as détruit la Coupe de Feu, je ne sais pour quelle raison, tu as tenté de détruire l'arche, selon les langues-de-plomb, mais ça a été un échec. Et parmi tout ça, tous les retourneurs de temps... Ce qui est compréhensible. Ce qui l'est moins, c'est la façon dont tu connaissais leur existence. Personnes n'est sensé savoir que ça existe. Personne ne les utilise pour le moment. Mais toi tu savais. Et tu as poussé le vice encore plus loin.

\- Arrête ça, fit Harry.

\- Je suis allé chez la famille qui a mis au point les retourneurs de temps. C'est eux qui conservent le secret de fabrication. Harry… Quelqu'un à supprimé la mémoire de l'inventeur. Pourquoi détruire des retourneurs de temps au lieu de les voler ? Pourquoi effacer la mémoire de la seule personne capable de les fabriquer ? Pourquoi es-tu né le même jour qu'Harry, ou pourquoi Harry Potter est né le même jour que toi ? Pourquoi sa mère est une née-moldue comme la tienne ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a tes yeux ? Pourquoi celui qui a tué tes parents correspond si bien à Voldemort ? Pourquoi es-tu arrivé à Poudlard à quatorze ans ? Pourquoi Dumbledore t'a-t-il laissé faire ce que tu voulais ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ? De quelle époque est-ce que tu viens ?

La voix de William laissait transparaître toute sa détresse et c'en était trop pour Harry. C'était comme si on lui crachait au visage une vie qui n'existait pas ou presque plus. C'est comme s'il se faisait frapper encore et encore et pourtant, la douleur était plus vive, plus terrible. Parce que c'était William. Parce qu'il avait tout découvert… Seul.

\- …. moi…

William redressa la tête pour regarder Harry.

\- Détache-moi… William.

William descendit de sa chaise et s'approcha d'Harry. Il passa une main dans son dos et un léger déclic se fit entendre. Alors Harry passa une main derrière son crâne et retira son masque.

Ce n'était pas des mèches blondes qui tombèrent devant ses yeux. Probablement parce que la magie de la pièce avait supprimé la sienne. Il retrouva ses cheveux noirs et en bataille. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le seul miroir de la chambre. Il était de nouveau lui.

Il observa son reflet. Il était lui, plus vieux que ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru. Il avait vingt ans et il avait pensé ne jamais les atteindre. Il retrouvait ses traits et se rendit compte qu'il avait cessé de se regarder dans le miroir depuis tellement longtemps... Il passa une main sur sa cicatrice puis abandonna son reflet pour se tourner vers William. Ce dernier s'était levé aussi. Il avait mis sa main sur sa bouche et Harry pouvait voir les prémices de ses larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux dorés.

\- Mes parents sont morts le trente et un octobre dix neuf cent quatre-vingt-un. Ils ont été assassinés par Voldemort et j'aurais du mourir aussi. Mais ça n'est pas arrivé. Il a été détruit par la magie de ma mère et ça lui a coûté quelque chose, tout comme ça m'a coûté quelque chose à moi. Le reste de ma vie…, la gorge d'Harry se noua.

William s'approcha et Harry recula pour se cogner contre le mur.

\- Dans ma vie, dit-il d'une voix chevrotante, Sirius Black est allé en prison et a fini par mourir en essayant de me protéger. Dans ma vie, Severus Rogue a été le premier responsable de la mort de mes parents et il est mort aussi. Dans ma vie, Remus est mort et….Bien d'autres. Que tu ne connais pas, que tu connais. Maugrey et… Les Londubat aussi.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? souffla William.

\- Je l'ai utilisé. Le retourneur de temps, parce que j'allais mourir. Je l'ai utilisé au moment où Voldemort s'apprêtait à mettre fin à mes jours… Encore. Parce que dans ma vie, personne n'a pu le tuer, à cause d'une prophétie. Ni Maugrey, ni Dumbledore. Cette guerre ne pouvait prendre fin qu'une fois ma vie achevée. Parce qu'il y avait quelque chose en moi… Qui le maintenait en vie.

C'était la première fois qu'Harry exprimait ça à haute voix. Et toute cette vie semblait loin et inexistante. Et il se sentait nauséeux et lourd. Pourtant les mots étaient incapables de s'arrêter.

\- Toutes les personnes que j'ai citées existent. Herma existe, elle s'appelle Hermione, en réalité. Ginny existera aussi vu que tous ses nombreux frères sont nés. Ce sont les Weasley, il rigola, Draco… Existe aussi.

\- Tu viens du futur ?

Harry leva des yeux agrandis par le choc sur William. Oui, c'était ça.

\- Tu viens du futur ! Tu savais tout ce qui allait se passer ! Pourquoi tu n'as rien empêché !?

\- Ce n'est pas… Aussi simple.

\- Pas aussi simple ?! Dumbledore le savait ! Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas dit à Septimus !? TU LE CONNAISSAIS ! Et tous les autres !

\- Quand je suis arrivé, Lily et James se détestaient… Qu'est ce que cela aurait fait s'ils avaient appris que j'étais leurs fils ?!

\- Peut-être pas ça, cria William, mais les batailles, Voldemort ! Tu peux tout dire !

\- Non, je ne peux pas ! William, tu ne comprends pas ! Je ne peux pas modifier…

\- Va te faire voir, Harry ! Tu as déjà tout modifié ! Tu as fais en sorte que Severus ne trahisse pas tes parents, c'est ça !? Tu fais juste en sorte de les sauver eux ! Et Regulus ! Pourquoi était-il si important ?!

Harry serra les poings de fureur.

\- Tu vois, tu parles sans savoir. Tu veux des réponses mais tu ne veux pas accepter que je ne puisse pas t'en donner. Je t'avais dis de laisser tomber et tu ne l'a pas fait !

\- Tu ne veux pas m'en donner à moi ! Je suis quoi pour toi ! Pourquoi accepter ce que nous avons vécu si tu savais ce que ça allait donner !? Tout ceci est une aberration ! Qu'as-tu fait de ma vie !? Qu'as-tu fait de celle de Cassie !

\- Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas ! Cassie… Les Corgan n'existaient pas. Il n'y avait pas de Cassie au Magenmagot et tu n'étais pas auror…

\- Tu te moques de moi, fit William d'une voix blanche.

\- Non, fit Harry, non, non. Je ne voulais pas. Je ne t'avais pas prévu. Je ne savais pas ce que tu me ferais. Je ne savais pas que je ressentirais ça. J'ai essayé, je voulais que tu me quittes. Je voulais que tu me détestes et je ne le voulais pas... Je te l'avais dit…. Tu ne m'as pas écouté…

\- Parce que ça ! C'était à des millions d'années-lumières de ce que je pouvais réellement croire ! Tu viens du futur, Harry ! Tu es venu changer combien de vies !? Oh, bon sang !

William commença à tourner en rond dans la pièce et s'arrêta d'un coup.

\- Dans ton futur…. Je n'existe pas ?

Harry sentit un gargouillis étrange se propager dans son ventre.

\- Tu… N'es pas auror.

\- Je ne suis pas ami avec James et Lily ?

\- Les Serpentard et les Gryffondor… Ne sont jamais amis.

William en resta bouche-bée.

\- Tu es… La personne la plus égoïste que je connaisse.

Harry baissa la tête en sentant ses yeux le piquer. Il le savait mais l'entendre de la bouche de William lui faisait atrocement mal.

\- Je sais.

William s'approcha rapidement de lui et frappa du poing juste à coté de son visage le faisant sursauter.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit !? Pourquoi ?! On aurait pu trouver autre chose ! On aurait pu…

\- Non. Tu ne peux rien, William. Ce n'est pas juste moi contre le monde. Ce n'est pas juste un homme contre qui je me bats. Tu n'as pas écouté.

William releva un regard meurtri vers Harry et ce dernier posa sa main sur son cœur tandis que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Je savais que t'aimer était mal. Je savais que je te blesserais. J'ai fait pareil avec Ginny. Aimer quelqu'un quand rien ne va… C'est extrêmement égoïste. Et partir sans rien dire l'est encore plus. J'ai eu la faiblesse de croire que c'était mieux. Après tout, Dumbledore est parti sans rien dire, Sirius et mes parents aussi... Je savais que je te ferais du mal. Je le savais parce que je ne fais que ça. Je voulais juste les sauver. Laisse-moi les sauver…

William serra les lèvres.

\- Je ne peux pas, souffla-t-il, je n'y arrive pas.

Harry le regarda choqué puis William le prit dans ses bras.

\- Je ne peux pas te détester. Harry… Harry… Je t'aime tellement.

Harry le repoussa.

\- William… Je t'en supplie…

L'auror encadra le visage d'Harry de ses mains, observant ses mèches noires en désordre. Il retrouvait tout ce qu'étaient James et Lily. Il pouvait le voir.

\- Ne fais pas ça, dit Harry d'une voix brisée, je t'en supplie ne fait pas ça…

\- Ne pas faire quoi ? Ne plus t'aimer ? Ne pas te prendre dans mes bras, ne pas… Te laisser partir ? Tu vas me dire que je ne comprends pas… Tu ne m'écoutes pas non plus. Je te l'ai dit… Je t'aimerai jusqu'à ce que je tienne ton corps froid entre mes bras.

Harry inspira une énorme bouffée d'air.

\- Je vais…

Mais William le coupa avec un baiser.

\- Ne le dis pas, Harry. Ne le dis pas. Sois égoïste encore. Laisse-moi-y croire. Tu me le dois ! Laisse-moi croire qu'il y a une suite. Laisse-moi croire qu'il y a un futur…

 _Un futur_ _où_ _tu existes, un futur_ _où_ _tu peux rire, un futur_ _où_ _tu_ _peux_ _m'aimer_ , pensa William. Parce qu'il avait compris quels mots s'échapperaient des lèvres d'Harry. Il avait compris que ce dernier pourrait être cruel pour le faire fuir. Ou lui dire la vérité pour le faire fuir. Il avait voulu la vérité et à présent, il ne voulait pas l'entendre.

\- Harry… Je t'aime.

Alors Harry se jeta sur lui, sur ses lèvres. Il enlaça son cou et se colla avec force contre lui et William se laissa faire. Ils ne pouvaient pas se repousser. Ils ne pouvaient pas se haïr. Harry embrassa chaque parcelle de sa peau qui passait sous ses lèvres. Les mains de William s'empressèrent de le soulever et de le porter sur le lit.

Leurs gestes étaient désordonnés. L'empressement se faisait ressentir et la fatigue les poussa à se débarrasser de leurs vêtements avec violence. Jusqu'à ce que les poignets d'Harry se découvrent. Sur l'un d'eux, William vit briller l'éclat vert du bracelet et sur l'autre…

Harry le fixa le regard tremblant, le souffle rauque et saccadé. William attrapa sa main et observa la marque qui ondulait imperceptiblement.

\- Je…, commença Harry.

\- Je trouverai un moyen, dit William, on l'enlèvera. Je trouverai un moyen.

Il se pencha et embrassa la peau d'Harry. Puis il revint vers son visage et le brun happa ses lèvres avec avidité. Ils passèrent plus de temps à s'embrasser et à se caresser qu'autre chose. C'était comme s'il fallait qu'ils respirent l'air de l'autre pour survivre. Leurs jambes s'entremêlaient, leurs mains griffaient leurs peaux pour se marquer, se retrouver.

William respira l'odeur de ses cheveux noirs et Harry caressa du bout du nez les cicatrices de son visage.

\- Je savais que ça te rendrait encore plus beau.

\- Je te préfère en blond, en fait.

Ils partagèrent des fous rires entre deux baisers et Harry avait l'impression que le monde dehors n'existait plus. Il avait l'impression de revivre de nouveau un peu.

Il fit voyager ses lèvres sur tout le corps de William. Savourant son goût, son odeur, sa chaleur et le bruit de sa bouche. Il le laissa le caresser avec lenteur, tracer la courbe de ses hanches, des ses cuisses, ses mollets et revenir sur ses épaules. Parce qu'il fallait qu'ils se connaissent de nouveau.

Puis ils se regardèrent dans les yeux longuement.

\- Tu vas me regarder comme ça encore longtemps… Ou tu vas te décider à me faire l'amour ? dit Harry avec amusement.

\- Si ça ne tenait qu'a moi, je ferais les deux jusqu'à la fin des temps...

\- Heureusement que tu n'es pas le seul à décider, alors.

Harry reprit possession de ses lèvres et le baiser qu'il lui donna lui fit tourner la tête. William le laissa grappiller son cou. Il le laissa descendre sur son membre et le couvrir de baisers. Il le laissa prendre soin de lui. Il avait besoin de ça. Il avait besoin de se sentir aimé et réconforté.

Il avait tellement besoin d'Harry que c'en était douloureux. Il se redressa et ramena Harry vers sa bouche sous le regard étonné de ce dernier. Puis il l'allongea sur le dos et descendit entre ses jambes. Harry les écarta, s'offrant à lui totalement, sans défense, et William le lécha.

Il lécha tout ce qui se présentait à lui. De sa queue droite et humide jusqu'au creux de ses cuisses en passant par ses fesses et le trou qui palpitait sous ses caresses. Au dessus de lui, il pouvait entendre les murmures de plaisir d'Harry. Ses soupirs et ses feulements étaient une merveilleuse mélodie.

William n'avait rien oublié de sa voix, de son corps. De ses frissons et de la façon dont il s'agitait quand le plaisir lui montait à la tête. Il enlaça ses hanches et plongea sa langue en lui et Harry poussa un cri de pure extase.

L'auror promena sa langue autour de son muscle plissé avant de s'enfoncer de nouveau en lui. Il leva les yeux et vit qu'Harry avait commencé à se caresser avec force. Il repoussa la main de son amant qui gémit de frustration.

\- William, geignit-il, William… Prends-moi… Maintenant !

Il le voulait. Il voulait prendre Harry et en même temps il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas que ça se termine... Mais il était incapable de plus de résistance. C'était l'homme qui nourrissait chacun de ses rêves, chacun de ses espoirs. Chacune de ses envies.

Il remonta vers la bouche d'Harry et appuya son sexe contre ses fesses.

Harry attrapa les épaules de William et s'empressa de reprendre ses lèvres. Il se sentait au bord de l'explosion, il avait envie de le sentir en lui. Il avait envie de ne sentir que lui.

Une image sombre, fugace passa devant ses yeux et il sentit tout désir mourir entre ses lèvres.

\- Harry ?

Harry fut incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Mais il ne se détacha pas de William. Il le serra contre lui avec force faisant en sorte qu'il l'écrase de tout son poids. Il enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

\- Tiens-moi, William !

Harry tremblait contre lui. Et William écarquilla les yeux. Il obéit et serra Harry contre lui.

\- Ne me lâche pas…. Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé. Je ne voulais pas…

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait !? fit William d'une voix sourde.

Il sentait la colère l'envahir. Il la sentait nettement griffer son cœur et mordre son esprit. Il la sentait aussi nettement qu'il pouvait sentir le corps tremblant d'Harry contre le sien.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il ta fait ?!

Harry frotta sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Fais-moi l'amour, William.

William tenta de le repousser mais Harry s'accrochait désespérément à lui.

\- Harry, dit-il faiblement, dis-le moi… Harry…

\- Je t'aime, William… Je t'aime tellement. Ne me laisse pas. Fais-le, pitié, fais-le… Enlève…

 _Enlève-le, nettoie ce qu'il ma fait_ , furent les mots qu'Harry essayait de dire. Mais ça ne sortait pas. Alors à la place, il prit les devants. Il se retrouva au-dessus et embrassa amoureusement William. Il se frotta comme un chat contre lui et bientôt les mains de William revinrent sur ses fesses.

Et c'était mieux.

C'était bien mieux. C'était ça, l'amour. C'était les baisers et les douces caresses. C'était les gémissements et les mots aimant. C'était William le préparant avec douceur. Entrant en lui en avec douceur. Comme il était loin le temps où il aimait sa passion... Il adulait son calme. Il aimait la lenteur avec laquelle il le pénétrait. Il aimait son souffle retenu contre sa joue. Il aimait le sentir s'enfoncer doucement. Le brûlant de l'intérieur pour appuyer contre cet endroit en lui qui lui faisait voir des étoiles.

C'était meilleur. Parce qu'ils s'aimaient.

William se retira et allongea de nouveau Harry sur le dos pour le reprendre de cette façon. Ils ne fermaient pas les yeux, ils se regardaient et tentaient de s'embrasser sans jamais y parvenir vraiment.

Le bruit de leurs corps, de leurs respirations et gémissements, la sueur qui perlait sur leurs fronts, leur odeur qui emplissaient la pièce. Tout ça rendait les sens d'Harry fous. Il voulait crier à chaque fois et pourtant, il appréciait le drôle de silence qui pesait dans la chambre.

Chaque fois que le sexe de William butait en lui, il se revoyait à Poudlard. Chaque fois que les spasmes de désir parcouraient son corps, il voyait le sourire de William. Il entendait son rire, il caressait son corps.

\- C'est toi, murmura-t-il.

\- Oui, Harry… Oui.

L'extase les terrassa en même temps. Et William se laissa tomber sur Harry sans que ce dernier ne fasse rien pour le repousser. Au bout d'un moment, William se détacha de son corps et passa sa main contre la hanche d'Harry pour le rapprocher de lui. Ils collèrent leurs nez l'un contre l'autre.

\- On pourrait partir, dit William.

\- Quoi ?

\- James, Lily et Harry, on pourrait les emmener ailleurs.

\- Tu as pensé aux autres ? fit Harry.

\- Tu as dit que tu voulais les sauver.

Harry se redressa et fusilla William du regard.

\- Je ne veux pas sauver qu'eux ! Tu crois que je ne vois pas ce qui se passe !? Tu crois que je ne compte pas les morts !? Tu penses que je suis dans une jolie tour d'ivoire aussi !?

William se fustigea intérieurement, il leva la main pour rattraper le bras d'Harry mais ce dernier se dégagea de sa poigne.

\- Harry ! Je n'ai pas dit ça comme ça !

\- Je le sais très bien ! Je sais très bien tout ce que tu fais ! Je t'ai vu te battre pour récupérer Cassie ! J'ai vu tout ce que tu as fait et c'est tellement plus que ce que je fais moi... J'aurai du être à ta place, c'est comme ça que je voulais me battre ! Pas comme je le fais, à attendre ! Attendre que le temps passe pour agir au moment que je crois opportun !

Harry ramena ses jambes contre son torse et enfouit sa tête entre ses genoux.

\- J'ai l'impression de devenir fou, je crois que je le deviens, William, dit-il d'une voix brisée. Je veux juste que ça se termine… Je veux qu'il disparaisse.

William se rapprocha doucement et récupéra Harry pour le serrer contre lui.

\- J'y veillerai personnellement, dit sombrement William.

Il écarta doucement Harry de lui et caressa sa joue avec émoi.

\- Je n'en reviens pas… Tu es brun. Tu es… Le fils de Lily.

\- Il ne faut pas que tu leur disent.

\- Harry… Tu leurs manques énormément.

\- Ils me manquent aussi. Vous me manquez.

\- Alors reviens et on trouvera une solution. Tu es parti pour Regulus mais il est…

\- N'en parle pas.

William cligna des yeux. Harry se redressa un peu et observa William puis il fronça les sourcils.

\- Ne parle pas de ce qui est arrivé à Regulus.

\- Alors quel est le but de tout ça ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes ?!

\- Pour le détruire et pour m'assurer que les choses ne se passent pas comme elles devraient se passer. Je sais que ce que je fais est terrible. Mais Cassie est vivant et ça, ça n'aurait pas du arriver.

Harry sourit.

\- J'y suis presque, William. La date approche. Une fois qu'Halloween sera passée… Je… Je serai libre.

\- Tu seras libre ?

\- Oui. J'ai juste besoin… D'un peu plus de temps.

\- D'accord.

\- D'accord ?

\- On fera comme tu veux. On a toujours fais comme tu veux. Je veillerai à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à Lily, James et toi.

\- Je ne suis pas le seul en danger, Neville Londubat est né le même jour que moi.

William se redressa.

\- Alice et Franck sont morts ?!

\- Non, fit Harry, ils ont été torturés jusqu'à la folie.

\- Tout ça… C'est uniquement à cause d'une prophétie ?

\- Oui. Mais ça devrait aller, Severus n'est pas un espion des mangemorts et Dumbledore a promis de se tenir loin de Trelawney.

\- Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles mais je vais avoir besoin de plus d'information.

\- Bien sûr, William, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de mettre ton nez dans les histoires qui ne te concernent pas...

William attira Harry contre lui pour embrasser son torse.

\- Tout ce qui te concerne… Me concerne.

\- Ce n'est…

Soudain, Harry s'écarta vivement.

\- Harry ?!

\- Oh, bon sang ! Dit-il. Ça brûle !

Harry frotta son poignet où le serpent était en train de s'agiter et traverser le crâne de son tatouage.

\- Il m'appelle !

\- Harry, attends !

Mais Harry remettait déjà ses vêtements.

\- Retire les barrières, William !

William remit sa robe aussi vite qu'il le put et sortit sa baguette. Harry griffait son poignet et mordait ses lèvres de douleur. L'auror commença à rompre les sorts. Puis il se dirigea vers la table de chevet.

\- Ta baguette et là dedans… Je ne pouvais pas la toucher.

Harry se jeta dessus puis il se tourna vers William.

\- Jette-moi un sort !

\- Quoi !? fit William estomaqué.

\- Ou plusieurs ! William, fais-le, comme si on s'était battu !

\- Oh, Harry…

Mais Harry se tenait droit devant lui et William s'exécuta, la mort dans l'âme. Il jeta deux diffindo qui coupèrent le bras d'Harry et un maléfice cuisant en plein visage. Harry laissa ses lunettes tomber au sol et les piétina. William jeta un autre sort sur sa jambe puis voulut s'approcher pour l'embrasser mais Harry l'arrêta.

\- Il faut que je parte.

\- Harry…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère…

Mais Harry transplana.

.

.

A suivre

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Laissez moi un piti message pour que je puisse lire dans vos pensées. Haha, à lundi prochain les agneaux. Koeur sur vous.**


	74. Vivant

Bonsoir à tous…mmmhh je ne vais pas perdre plus de temps ici

Les reviews d'abord et ensuite le chapitre.

Au fait c'est toujours **Titou Douh** qui corrige. Kiss !

 **Angelyoru** : Oh donc tu vas encore être servis niveau lemon je crois XD. Enfin je dis ça mais je sais même plus ce qu'il y a dans ce chapitre…Bon on se demande bien ce qui a pu traverser la tête de Regulus XD. Haha ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu. J'espère que tu aimeras celui-là aussi. Koeur sur toi !

 **Papillon16** : Je crois que c'est un peu mon homme idéal aussi XD, c'est peut-être pour ça que je le fais tant intervenir haha. Mais bon je préfère toujours voir Draco avec Harry u_u. Et oui, il fallait bien qu'il se recroise un de ces jours dis donc. Effectivement c'est bien navrant pour Regulus mais arf il fait plein de bêtises aussi, étrangement je l'imagine finir sa vie seule même adulte je ne sais pas pourquoi. Dans ma tête Regulus est un loup solitaire XD. Oh tu parles de summertime madness, je suis contente qu'elle t'ait plu. Merci encore pour ton enthousiasme, tes compliments, tes encouragements. Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plu, j'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci aussi. Gros koeur sur toi et merci encore !

 **Sora94** : Hello darling ! C'est exactement ça pourvu que Voldy y croit. Il semblerait que plein de gens attendait un tel moment avec William XD, je suis contente d'y être enfin ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, gros koeur sur toi petit ange. Bise !

 **Serpenta** : Haha complètement foireux XD ! Zut alors personne n'a confiance en lui ! Techniquement le destin de Regulus à un peu changé (il ne finit pas au fond d'un lac). Bon j'espère que je te ferais danser une troisième fois dans ton salon alors XD. Ne t'en fais pas moi aussi je pense beaucoup à ma fic dans la semaine huhu. Et bien…j'avoue que je me suis longuement posée la question aussi de savoir si Harry finirait par tout dire. En vérité je me pose encore la question hoho. Mais j'ai encore plein de truc en réserve même si je touche du bout des doigts la fin…je veux dire…vraiment. Je suis ravie que ça ait plu le moment Will/Harry, j'ai voulu le modifier au dernier moment et je me suis ravisée, j'ai bien fait dis donc. Huhu merci beaucoup hahah je rougis bêtement maintenant ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, je crois que c'est l'un de mes favoris ! Gros koeur sur toi !

 **AmazonePotter** : Bonsoir à toi nouvelle venue ! Haha c'est une bonne résolution moi aussi je l'a fais souvent. Mais tu vas devoir t'armer de patience en effet, même si tu as plus de chance que ceux qui la suivent depuis le début héhé. Haha j'aime ta phrase « le drarry c'est trop normal ». Erf tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir un Harry/William jusqu'au bout mais l'histoire est déjà tracée dans le sens d'un Drarry et c'est quelque chose qui me tient à cœur. Je suis désolée pour ça. Mais j'espère que ça ne t'empêcheras pas de lire la suite et que ça te plairas. Merci pour ta lecture, tes compliments et d'avoir partager ton avis. Ça me fait vachement plaisir. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Lassa** : Hahah Désolée…c'était nécessaire. Je sais ce que ça fait de perdre un personnage qu'on aime (RIP SIRIUS) ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite tout de même. Je te conseil de le faire et ne rien lâcher. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture !

 **Akyra76** : ça serait bête de mourir avant la fin dis donc. Reviens à la vie au moins pour ce chapitre huhu.

 **Ocechan** : Et ouai ! J'espère que tu aimeras !

 **Yume resonnance** : C'est pas moi la plus cruelle je te rassure ! ça va aller voyons. Non il n'y a pas de sort comme ça. En fait hum…Il faut lire le chapitre qui suit pour comprendre. J'avoue qu'au niveau de la découpe j'ai pas vraiment géré. Haha c'est bien, mais ça me va aussi quand tu attends le dernier moment, du coup je sais que c'est toi huhu. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, koeur sur toi et bonne lecture !

 **Oznela** : C'est vrai que j'ai habitué les gens à avoir droit à d'autre point de vue. Qui sait peut-être qu'un autre personnage aura droit à ce genre de petit aparté. Mais pour répondre à ta dernière question…il faut juste lire huhu.

 **Elaelle** : Et bien…hum…Techniquement c'est déjà le corps d'Harry mais je vois ce que tu veux dire. Malheureusement il n'y a pas de boucle vu qu'Harry à détruit tout les retourneur de temps. Par contre tu as fichtrement raison sur les répercussions de ses actes et ça ne fera qu'empirer. Mais c'est ça qui est amusant n'est-ce pas. Je suis ravie que tu comprennes que le couple Willry n'est pas fait pour durer. Pour ce qui est du futur…je te laisse découvrir tout ça tranquillement XD. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Koeur sur toi et merci pour ta lecture et ta review !

 **Pticoeurfragile** : Huhu merci beaucoup !

 **xxxQueenxxx** : Hahahaha…qui sait.

 **Appeleis III** : Erf on ne peut pas faire plus vraie. Ce n'est plus Harry Potter, c'est de moins en moins Harry Adams, donc effectivement c'est juste Harry. Ça dissocie tellement le personnage du coup, c'est bizarre. Bref, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Sahya** : Bonsoir à toi ! Merci beaucoup pour ta jolie review. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de lire ce genre de commentaire, je suis vraiment contente de voir que mes histoires peuvent inspirer ce genre d'émotion et de sentiment. Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, tes mots et tes compliments. J'espère sincèrement que tu aimeras la suite. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Moony's Words** : Ton « NON » à cassé ma page de review…merci bien ! XD « pire que mort ». Tiens j'aurais bien aimé voir la version déconstruite mais je vais me satisfaire de ça (tu ne peux pas ne plus m'aimer…c'est impossible). Tiens tu aurais peut-être faire comme Cassie et ne sentir aucune peine pour cette mère parce que finalement….enfin tu verras. Ouah ! Quel courage tout relire ! Je croyais que les gens faisaient ça quand elle était finie XD. Je devrais peut-être le faire moi aussi, mais je perdrais du temps alors que je pourrais juste écrire la suite. Alors ! Alors ! Tu as aimé ! Tu as vu elle est chouette cette fic, moi je trouve qu'elle met du baume au cœur, sauf pour la fille de Blaise et Ginny snirf. Effectivement tu exagères j'ai jamais dit « trouduk ». Bon concrètement ce petit passage sur Peter c'est à toi qu'on le doit, je comptais pas le faire puis je me suis dit…allez pourquoi pas. Preuve que je prends vos avis en compte tu vois. J'avais pensé à tout un background sur le fait que son père avait été tué par un loup-garou mais…oulalala c'était trop long et je partais ailleurs. Mais t'emballes pas XD, je ressens rien pour Peter, je t'ai juste à la bonne (parce que nan vraiment j'adore ta fiche profil). En fait William c'est un peu l'avocat du diable avec des bonus sexuels. Il est là juste pour dramatiser le truc. C'est mon martyre perso en fait. En un sens il est exactement comme Harry. Ils se focalisent tous les deux sur la seule chose qui comptent dans leurs vies. Si William regardait dans le miroir du Rised il ne verrait sûrement qu'Harry du moins là tout de suite. Tout comme je pense que si Harry regardait dans le miroir il continuerait à voir ses parents. Bref, je parle, je parle et les gens attendent la suite, tout comme toi. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Super gros Koeur sur toi !

 **Mlle Mystre et Compagnie** : Mmmhhh je suis ravie d'avoir quitté le monde de l'école. Mes seuls devoirs c'est d'écrire la suite de cette fic haha. Du coup est-ce qu'elles ont aussi oublié de lire ? Huhuhu contente que tu sois content ! J'espère que vous aimerez, tous les trois, la suite. Koeur sur vous !

 **Maud. Baude** t: Merci beaucoup ! Ouah sans erreur et bien je suis flattée huhu. J'espère que ça continuera comme ça dis donc. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

 **Millon** : Heureusement que j'ai vérifiée parce qu'à une seconde près je te raté XD. Ouai Narcissa c'est le girlpower à elle toute seule. J'ai envie de la faire intervenir tout le temps haha. Euuh si je l'ai fait. Pardon mais…ce n'est pas finis hein ! Mmhh et si Voldemort était juste trop bête ahaha. Désolé mais pour moi il n'a pas l'esprit calculateur de Dumbledore. Il est trop imbu de sa personne u_u, ça gâche tout. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite miss. Merci pour les bisous ! Gros Koeur sur toi !

Voilà, voilà !

.

 **ATTENTION** **: La première partie à lieu quasiment en même temps que le chapitre d'avant (mais pas au même endroit). Donc en gros ça se passe juste après l'exécution de Regulus m'voyez.**

 **.**

Bonne lecture

 **VIVANT**

 _« Il avait des yeux couleur rubis_  
 _Et des plumes couleur de la nuit_  
 _À son front brillant de mille feux_  
 _L'oiseau roi couronné portait un diamant bleu »_

L'aigle noir. Barbara

.

Alice Londubat retira sa veste et la posa sur le dossier d'une chaise. Elle observa son mari continuer jusque dans le fond de la salle pour rejoindre Cassie et Rebecca et elle-même se posa à côté de Lily qui faisait doucement tourner son jus de citrouille entre ses mains.

La jeune femme rousse leva la tête vers elle et lui adressa un doux sourire.

\- Je vois que presque tout le monde est ici, dit-elle.

\- Tout le monde sauf William, s'amusa Lily.

\- Toujours en vadrouille, celui-là... A croire qu'il ne tient pas en place… Où est Harry ?

\- Ma sœur le garde. Il fait ses nuits plutôt bien quand il dort avec Nolan, à croire que mon neveu est une source de repos constante...

\- Ne m'en parle : Neville est impossible mais Frank est toujours le premier debout, plaisanta Alice. Comment est-ce qu'il va ?

Tout en disant ça, elle pointa du menton le fond du bar. Lily se tourna pour observer Sirius attablé avec James, Remus et Severus.

\- Il… Ce n'est pas joyeux, fit Lily. Je ne connaissais pas Regulus mais c'était son frère. Si je perdais Tunie, j'en mourrais de chagrin alors je n'ose même pas imaginer dans quel état il est.

Alice resta silencieuse puis reporta son attention sur son époux et ses deux autres amis. Depuis que l'Ordre se mêlait aux combats, ils étaient tous devenus de plus en plus proches. Depuis que Neville et Harry étaient nés, Lily et elle l'étaient devenues encore plus. Se retrouver dans le bar de Sirius était devenu une sorte d'habitude. C'était encore un endroit sauf _;_ mais pour combien de temps encore ? pensa t-elle.

\- Lily ?

La rouquine pencha légèrement la tête.

\- Tu n'as jamais pensé… A partir ?

Lily écarquilla les yeux puis se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je n'y crois pas, fit Alice, tu y as pensé ?!

\- Avant la naissance d'Harry, James ne faisait jamais de cauchemars. Peu importait ce qu'on vivait, il dormait bien. Mais depuis qu'Harry est là, il ne dort plus aussi bien. Tu dis que Frank est le premier debout à chaque fois, James aussi. Un soir, il s'est réveillé en pleine nuit et il s'est mis à faire nos valises. Il a commencé à ranger les affaires de notre fils et les miennes en me disant de prévenir mes parents et ma sœur et qu'en même temps, on irait chercher tous les autres. Il disait qu'il fallait qu'on parte.

\- Tu l'en as empêché ?

Lily fit non de la tête et rigola doucement.

\- J'ai pensé sur le coup que c'était la meilleure idée du monde. J'ai pensé que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Mais il s'est arrêté et a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas faire ça. On ne pouvait pas partir tant qu'Harry n'était pas revenu. James voulait fuir mais s'il le faisait, il fallait qu'on soit tous là et il manquait quelqu'un… Il manque quelqu'un.

\- Harry ? Tu veux dire… Celui que William cherche ?

Lily acquiesça.

\- C'était inconcevable pour James qu'on laisse quelqu'un derrière. Comment partir sans savoir où il est ? S'il continue à se battre pour nous ou s'il est mort ? Comment partir sans se soucier de ce qu'il vit, de ce qu'il essaye de faire ? Alors James est allé prendre notre fils et l'a serré contre lui et il m'a dit : « tu sais des fois j'entends cette voix, la voix de notre fils qui me supplie de ne pas mourir, il me dit « ne meurs pas papa ». Alors on est resté là en silence, puis on a rangé nos affaires.

\- Je vois, fit doucement Alice.

\- J'ai peur. J'ai peur pour James et pour Harry et j'ai peur pour tout le monde. Je voudrais que tout ça se termine.

\- Je partage ton sentiment... J'aimerais que…

\- BON SANG !

Un énorme fracas se fit entendre et Alice et Lily eurent le même réflexe même si c'était un bar moldu. Ils sortirent tous leurs baguettes. Ils virent le barman de Sirius déraper en revenant de la petit cour et un énorme loup faire son entré.

\- Syracuse !

\- FUIR ! MAINTENANT !

Lily courut en direction de James mais une explosion souffla le mur et les vitres du bar. Une dizaine de mangemorts s'engouffrèrent dans le lieu dont Voldemort lui-même. Elle fut projetée en avant et son ventre frappa douloureusement le rebord d'une table. Elle entendit James hurler son prénom avant de s'évanouir.

Elle se réveilla presque deux secondes plus tard et eut juste le temps de s'écarter d'un sort qui venait sur elle. Son estomac lui faisait mal et elle vit le corps de plusieurs personnes au sol : les moldus qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de se protéger. Elle se protégea d'un autre sort et contre attaqua immédiatement touchant sa cible avec violence. Elle tourna la tête et vit l'énorme loup-garou se jeter sur un mangemort alors que sa fourrure était frappée de nombreux sorts. Derrière lui, Severus et Sirius tentaient de repousser l'avancée des autres meurtriers.

Lily pivota et se fit un chemin dans les décombres pour chercher son mari. Le pan du mur de la cour avait été lui aussi détruit. Elle repoussa les sorts qui venaient sur elle, protégea un couple et se dirigea à quatre pattes vers la sortie.

Dehors, Voldemort se battait contre James, Alice et Franck. Elle pointa sa baguette sur le mage noir et le frappa dans le dos. Il hurla de rage et lui lança un sort déferlent qui prit la forme d'une masse rouge. Elle se baissa avec justesse et vit la pointe de ses cheveux se fendre. Elle tomba au sol, le souffle coupé. Elle aurait pu être tranchée en deux.

\- LILY ! hurla James.

Il fallait qu'ils fuient, pensa t-elle. Il fallait qu'elle sauve son mari et qu'ils disparaissent loin de ça. Elle se redressa et vit avec horreur qu'Alice Londubat avait le visage en sang et qu'elle était tombée par terre. Elle courut vers elle, frappant Voldemort, tentant de le toucher sans jamais y parvenir. C'était comme se battre contre le basilic : incapable de toucher son ennemi correctement. James et Frank se battaient sans s'arrêter. Jusqu'à ce que Voldemort prenne vraiment le dessus.

Une épaisse fumée noire sortit de sa baguette et elle la vit se propager en direction des deux hommes.

\- NON !

Elle projeta un sort de soin et tenta de protéger son mari et celui d'Alice mais elle entendit nettement leurs hurlements quand la fumée noire les toucha. Elle se jeta en criant sur Voldemort et le frappa de tout les sorts les plus nocifs et dangereux qu'elle connaissait. La haine consumait ses traits.

\- NE LES TOUCHE PAS ! Ne touche pas mon mari !

Elle était seule contre lui et la colère déformait les traits du mage noir.

\- Je te tuerai ! hurla-t-elle.

\- Je le ferai bien avant toi ! répliqua Voldemort.

Elle n'avait pas peur. Lily était furieuse. Furieuse qu'un seul homme soit en mesure de gâcher sa vie. Furieuse du mal qu'il faisait. Furieuse qu'il existe. Furieuse qu'il lui prenne son meilleur ami.

\- AVADA KEDAVRA !

Lily écarquilla les yeux. Elle venait de le faire. Elle venait de lancer le pire sort qui puisse exister.

Elle avait essayé.

Le sort disparut avant même de toucher Voldemort, il s'évapora sans même le frôler. Elle était incapable de le tuer. Malgré la haine, la peur, la tristesse... Malgré tous les sentiments d'horreur que lui inspirait l'homme.

Elle était incapable de le tuer.

Voldemort explosa de rire et elle sut que c'était la fin. Elle ferma les yeux et voulut tomber. Tomber loin de ça. Serrer son fils dans ses bras. Embrasser James encore et encore.

Mais elle ne tomba jamais.

En face d'elle, une ombre bienveillante venait de faire son apparition.

\- Professeur, souffla t-elle.

Dumbledore était là. Il était venu les aider. Une main frappa son épaule et elle se tourna vivement. Maugrey la tira en arrière et la poussa loin. Il criait des tas de choses comme « où est Chester quand on a besoin de lui. »

Lily se tourna et chercha l'homme qu'elle aimait des yeux. Elle se précipita sur lui et se jeta sur son corps.

\- JAMES !

\- Je vais bien…

Elle le tira sur le côté pendant qu'il répétait qu'il allait bien. Mais elle voyait que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle voyait l'état de sa jambe. Elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien non plus quand elle se mit à cracher du sang. Elle se tourna pour ramener près d'elle les corps d'Alice et Frank. Mais ses yeux se posèrent sur Dumbledore et Voldemort.

C'était un combat époustouflant et affreux parce qu'aucun ne prenait vraiment le dessus. Lily serra le corps de James. Elle n'avait plus de forces pour le reste.

 **OooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooO**

Voldemort était furieux. Et il laissa éclater sa colère face à tous ses mangemorts. Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance. Il avait été à deux doigts de détruire l'Ordre qui se mettait en travers de son chemin. Peter avait enfin était utile et ça aurait du être un jeu d'enfant

S'il n'y avait pas eu Dumbledore

Voldemort n'y croyait pas et pourtant l'homme s'était mêlé à ce combat, protégeant ceux qui se battaient pour lui. Même s'il n'y avait eu quasiment aucune perte de son côté. Même si des aurors étaient tombés au combat, il avait l'impression de voir courir encore et toujours ceux qu'il poursuivait.

Et il était à bout.

Mais ce qui finissait de l'achever était le fait qu'Harry ne réponde pas à son appel. Il s'était résolu à ne pas le faire durant la bataille pour éviter qu'il soit blessé et à présent... Il forçait presque l'appel en tournant comme un tigre en cage.

Quand des coups furent donnés à la porte du petit appartement, Voldemort se stoppa net. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, personne à part lui et Harry ne connaissait cet endroit. Et la seule façon d'entrer était de passer par la cheminée.

De nouveau, les coups retentirent et le mage noir s'empara de sa baguette. Il avait mis un nombre conséquent de protections autour de cet endroit et quiconque passait devant la porte n'était pas sensé s'y arrêter. Il s'avança vers l'entrée, prêt à tuer la personne qui avait osé pénétrer chez lui.

Puis il y eut un bruit sourd et Voldemort entendit quelque chose. Quelque chose qui, pour la première fois de sa vie, lui glaça le sang et fit accroître sa fureur.

\- Tom…

D'un geste sec du poignet, il brisa toutes les barrières et ouvrit la porte sans faire preuve de prudence, pour voir le corps du garçon s'écrouler dans l'entrée. Voldemort l'observa froidement mais au fond de lui, il bouillait littéralement.

\- Lève-toi, Harry !

Harry grogna et se mit sur ses coudes pour entrer plus facilement. Une fois proprement à l'intérieur, Voldemort referma l'appartement.

Le sorcier se baissa et lui attrapa durement le bras pour le faire se redresser. Le visage d'Harry était méconnaissable. Il n'avait plus ses lunettes et Voldemort décelait à peine le vert de son seul œil encore valide. Son bras gauche était en sang et il était incapable de se tenir sur sa jambe droite.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Auror…

Voldemort entraîna Harry dans sa chambre et le jeta presque sur le lit. Il ne savait pas s'il devait faire passer sa colère sur Harry ou s'il devait se rendre au Ministère pour tuer toutes les personnes qui se présentaient à lui. Il attrapa une touffe des cheveux blonds d'Harry et grimaça devant son visage puis il entreprit de le déshabiller et Harry se laissa faire comme une poupée.

Les gestes de Voldemort étaient secs, violents. Harry pouvait sentir sa haine transpirer par tous les pores de sa peau. Mais il se laissa manipuler sans rien dire.

Son cœur essayait de rependre un rythme normal. Il n'avait pas décéléré une seule fois depuis qu'il avait quitté William. Mais sous les doigts froids du mage noir, il réalisait que quelques heures plus tôt il avait partagé la chaleur de son ancien amant et que ça lui avait fait du bien.

Tellement de bien...

Et pendant que Voldemort l'allongeait nu sur le lit, pendant qu'il soignait ses plaies et tentait de rendre à son visage une forme normale, Harry, lui, essayait de récupérer le goût des lèvres des William sur les siennes. De se souvenir de son souffle, de sa voix, de ses yeux.

C'était la force dont il avait eu besoin. C'était la bouffée d'air nécessaire pour continuer. Une dernière fois. Il avait profité de William une dernière fois. Il avait été égoïste une dernière fois.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

Une main se posa alors sur sa joue et quand Harry ouvrit les yeux c'étaient ceux, rouges, de Voldemort qu'il rencontra.

\- Je n'aurais jamais du te laisser partir.

Harry ferma de nouveau les yeux et se mit à sourire.

\- C'est bon, dit-il, je n'irais plus nulle part. Je reste avec vous.

Il ne vit jamais la réaction qu'eut Voldemort à ce moment là. Mais s'il avait ouvert les yeux, alors peut-être qu'il aurait pu changer bien plus de chose. Mais Harry les garda fermés et frissonna sous la douce caresse de Voldemort.

Dans son esprit dansait l'image de William et le petit mot qu'il avait reçu.

 ** _Vivant._**

 ** _R.A.B_**

Pour Harry, à présent, tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Mais ça ne durerait que le temps où il ne savait rien du combat qui avait eut lieu au moment où il se dévoilait entièrement.

 **OooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO**

Des rires gras se firent entendre et le garçon tendit l'oreille sans vraiment le vouloir.

\- Il parait qu'ils en ont attrapé plein !

\- Pas juste attrapé. Le fils Black s'est fait embrasser. Et il parait qu'il y a eu une attaque.

Le garçon releva la tête et se tourna vers les deux hommes.

\- Une attaque ?!

Le barman qui se trouvait en face de lui déposa la bièraubeurre qu'il avait commandée.

\- Ouaip, et c'est pas joli. Un bar moldu apparemment, qui cachait des sorciers.

\- Des sorciers on été tués ?

Les deux hommes observèrent le garçon la mine grave mais aucun d'eux ne répondit.

\- Il parait qu'il y avait un loup-garou dans le lot…

\- C'est des âneries ! Un loup-garou en fin de journée sans pleine lune !?

\- Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient là lui.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, répéta le garçon.

\- Ouaip, c'est comme ça qu'ils l'appellent. Il amène les ténèbres partout où il passe.

Le jeune homme cessa de s'intéresser aux deux hommes et fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa cape. Il étudia le journal qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis la bataille. Il relut l'adresse marquée sur les dernières feuilles, même s'il l'a connaissait par cœur, tout comme il avait appris l'article qui parlait de la chimère.

\- Il faut pas lire ce genre d'ânerie, gamin.

Le garçon releva les yeux vers le barman.

\- En quoi est-ce des âneries ?

\- Voyons, tout le monde sait que ce journal raconte un tapis d'idioties et de mensonges ! S'il y avait vraiment une chimère dans le coin, le Ministère le saurait.

\- Peut-être que le Ministère est beaucoup trop occupé à perdre cette guerre...

Le barman le fusilla du regard mais le garçon s'en moqua. Il fouilla dans sa poche et déposa ce qu'il devait pour sa consommation. Puis il se détacha du bar et sortit, le journal fermement serré dans sa main.

Pour lui, ce n'était pas des idioties et il mourrait d'envie de le confirmer. Il fallait qu'il le confirme. Sinon, il aurait fait tout ça pour rien. Il sortit la petite bourse qu'on lui avait donnée et évalua le peu d'argent qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

C'était tout ce que Cassie Corgan avait pu lui donner compte tenue du temps qu'ils avaient eu pour mener à bien leur petite mascarade. Il n'avait pas fais l'effort de dépenser le peu de ressources qu'il avait pour lire qu'il était mort. Mais il était serein à l'idée que ça ait fonctionné.

Il était moins serein en ce qui concernait ceux qu'il avait du abandonner.

La seule personne qu'il avait abandonnée mais il espérait qu'ainsi… Harry aurait plus de liberté. Et qu'il pourrait se détacher de Voldemort.

Et s'il ne le faisait pas alors ça ne ferait que confirmer ses doutes concernant la véritable raison de la présence d'Harry auprès de Voldemort. Il essaya de ne pas y penser. Plus il le faisait et plus l'idée d'être parti le rendait malade.

Mais c'était…

 _…_ _L'unique solution._

 **OooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooO**

Lily Potter fronça les sourcils et observa les deux hommes qui se trouvaient en face d'elle.

\- Vous voulez que je fasse quoi ?

-Severus a accepté mais on sait que toi… Tu peux le faire.

\- Severus a accepté ?

\- Nous pensons que ça pourrait aider, fit William.

\- Aider en quoi ?

\- D'une manière ou d'une autre, cette marque n'est pas là juste pour faire jolie, fit Cassie. Si toi et Severus l'étudiez, vous pourriez trouver un moyen de les cibler.

\- Ou de la retirer.

La jeune femme fronça encore plus les sourcils avant de pousser un long soupir.

\- Vous me rajoutez encore plus de travail.

\- Si tu parles de Syracuse, le Ministère va…

\- Ne rien faire du tout, le coupa Lily. Dès qu'il sera de nouveau sur pied, Remus et Severus ont prévu de le laisser s'enfuir. Il ne cesse de gémir en disant qu'il perd de vue sa mission sans nous dire de quoi il s'agit. Et il n'est pas question que le Ministère lui mette la main dessus.

\- Tu sais bien qu'ils ne laisseront pas passer ça. Peu importe qu'il ait sauvé des aurors, il est considéré comme dangereux. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas non plus le protéger.

\- Tu me sembles bien incapable de protéger qui que ce soit… D'abord Regulus, maintenant Syracuse.

Cassie la foudroya du regard.

\- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas, Lily.

\- Tu aurais pu le faire. On a assez brisé de lois alors une de plus... Tu aurais pu faire sortir Regulus. Le fait qu'Abraxas se jette sur sa mort comme ça était louche et tu le savais. Il aurait pu tout dire à Sirius.

\- Et toi, tu as une vision très limitée des circonstances si tu penses que ça pouvait être aussi facile. L'opinion publique est une plaie et je n'ai pas besoin que l'opinion de mes amis le soit aussi !

Lily se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard.

\- Sortez d'ici.

\- Lily, fit William.

\- Sortez. Je vais réfléchir mais sortez maintenant.

Cassie prit le bras de William et l'entraîna hors de la chambre.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as dit ça ?

\- Elle acceptera, Severus viendra et finira par la convaincre.

\- Tu aurais pu lui dire, fit sombrement William.

Cassie se tourna vivement vers lui.

\- Je ne l'ai même pas dit à Rebecca, Will ! Tu es le seul au courant alors ne me fais pas croire que tu penses qu'il faut le crier sur tous les toits. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il le fait pour protéger sa famille.

\- Et quelle famille…

Cassie ferma les yeux.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Tu es d'accord avec ce plan, William. Tu étais d'accord pour garder ça secret.

William soupira.

\- J'en ai juste marre de jouer à cache-cache. J'en ai marre de ne rien savoir. Tout le monde à des secrets et tout le monde fait des efforts monstrueux pour les garder farouchement. Dumbledore, toi…Harry.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que parfois, mentir est plus que nécessaire. Lily…

\- Lily est terrorisée, répondit durement William, et elle continue à se battre. Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher d'avoir peur.

Cassie sonda le visage fermé de son ami.

\- D'accord… J'irai lui présenter mes excuses.

 **OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

Après le départ de Cassie et William, Lily fut incapable de se concentrer correctement alors elle laissa en plan toutes ses recherches avec la ferme intention de rentrer chez elle et de respirer.

Ce furent de doux éclats de rire qui l'accueillirent et son cœur se gonfla de joie immédiatement.

James était allongé dans leur salon autour de lui s'éparpillait un nombre affolant de jouets, de papiers et de feuilles déchirés. Son mari embrassait en rigolant le petit ventre rond d'Harry qui gloussait et gargarisait de contentement et qui ne portait qu'une simple couche.

Lily s'avança doucement et préféra rester à l'entrée du salon plutôt que de les interrompre.

\- C'est à qui ce ventre chaud ? fit James entre deux baisers.

Harry rigola et James mordilla sa peau avec ses lèvres en chatouillant son fils.

\- Tu ne vois plus personne quand il est là...

James fit craquer son cou en se tournant et quand il vit sa femme, un sourire idiot se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il ramassa Harry qui posa une bouche pleine de bave sur son épaule.

\- Impossible de détacher mon regard de ce qui est beau et lui - il embrassa le crâne d'Harry - c'est le plus beau.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel mais souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- Que s'est-il passé ici ?

\- Sirius est venu. Avec des cadeaux. Il est resté toute l'après-midi et il m'a dit de te dire que Severus aimerait te parler.

Lily passa une main sur son front avant d'embrasser son fils puis son mari.

\- Je m'en doute bien...

Elle jeta sa veste et ses chaussures qui allèrent rejoindre le désordre de son salon et se laissa tomber dans le canapé où James la rejoignit.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Comme un homme qui a perdu son frère et son bar ainsi que la moitié de ses employés et amis..., dit sombrement James.

Lily ne répondit rien.

\- Tu aurais du lui dire de rester.

\- Je peux toujours. Je suis plus rassuré quand il est ici ou chez Remus. Je n'aime pas le savoir seul, Lily.

La jeune femme tendit les bras pour prendre son fils dans ses bras et James agita sa baguette pour ranger le désordre qu'il avait fait.

\- Je sais que c'est une façon de rester en sécurité en se séparant. Mais… On était tous ensemble pendant l'attaque et on s'en est tous sorti. Je me dis que Severus et Sirius pourraient peut-être vivre ici. Juste le temps… Que ça passe.

Lily respira l'odeur des cheveux de son fils. Elle le sentit mâchouiller le col de sa chemise en gazouillant.

\- C'est une bonne idée.

James la regarda surpris.

\- Tu… Vraiment ?

\- Je vais avoir besoin d'être proche de Severus, dit-elle. Cassie et William veulent que nous étudiions la marque.

\- Qu'est ce que ça signifie ?

\- Ils veulent qu'on trouve un moyen de la retirer ou… De retourner ses effets.

\- Ses effets ? Ce n'est pas juste un tatouage de propagande ou je ne sais quoi ?

\- Ils pensent que non.

James attira à lui du parchemin et une plume et écrivit rapidement un mot qu'il confia à sa chouette. Le lendemain, Sirius apparut devant leur porte avec ses valises et celles de Severus et James l'enlaça en signe de bienvenue.

 **OoooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO**

\- Pandora ma douce, où est passé notre…

Xenophilius s'arrêta net devant la vision de sa femme se tenant sur la pointe d'un seul pied sur leur petite table. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient couverts de taches de peinture rose et bleue et à coté d'elle flottait un petit couffin sur lequel étaient brodés plein de jolis nœuds azur.

\- Ha, ne bouge pas. Je l'ai en ligne de mire.

Il vit du coin de l'œil sa femme se tourner vers lui, pinceau à la bouche.

\- C'est très sain comme activité, mon amie, mais à force de changer d'avis cette chambre ne sera jamais prête.

Xenophilius s'empara du pot de peinture argentée.

\- Je viens de lire un article sur le bienfait réel des couleurs froides et sur la vision des bébés. Je voudrais juste que ça soit parfait.

La femme ramassa ses cheveux en un chignon et sauta gracieusement au sol. Le couffin la suivit avec lenteur et elle sauta au cou de son mari.

\- Mais tout est déjà parfait !

\- Tout sauf les couleurs.

\- Mais si, toutes ces couleurs sont parfaites aussi.

Xenophilius secoua la tête puis s'approcha du couffin et présenta deux pinceaux l'un rouge, l'autre bleu.

\- Dis-moi, jolie lune. Qu'est ce que tu vois ?!

L'enfant qui se tenait sous les couches de satin ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus délavés et se contenta de faire une bulle avec son nez.

\- C'est très bien transparent aussi, fit la femme à ses cotés.

Elle essuya ses mains sur sa salopette mauve et embrassa le nez de son mari. Il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose quand des oiseaux se mirent à piailler bruyamment autour d'eux. Pandora ajusta ses grosses lunettes rondes dont les verres brillaient d'une teinte verdâtre.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas le syndicat des merlurons, dit-il, surpris.

\- Je croyais que c'était réglé avec eux ?

\- Ce n'est jamais réglé quand on piétine un habitat protégé, grogna t-il, mais ce n'est pas une heure pour se battre.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui vais jouer des poings, dit-elle en rigolant.

La jeune femme se déplaça gracieusement en direction de l'entrée et son mari l'observa avec un sourire rayonnant Lorsque Pandora ouvrit la porte, elle fut extrêmement surprise de voir que ce n'était pas un énième regroupement et sa surprise fut plus grande quand elle rencontra les yeux de la personne qui se tenait devant elle.

\- Oh, ça alors ! Ne serait-ce pas le fameux Regulus Black ?

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

\- Je… Pas du tout !

La femme se pencha vers lui et attrapa son visage entre ses mains. Le garçon voulut reculer mais elle le tint fermement.

\- Si, c'est lui. Je reconnaîtrais ces yeux partout. Ce gris… Comme du mercure ou les sabots des licornes. Tu es Regulus Black, il y avait ta photo dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle ne te mettait pas vraiment en valeur, cela dit.

Le garçon repoussa sa main, estomaqué. Il avait posé un _glamour_ sur lui et jusqu'à présent, il n'avait eu de soucis avec personne. Il était impossible à reconnaître.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi vous pensez que je suis ce criminel. Je m'appelle Léo Adams.

La jeune femme le regarda longuement puis souleva ses lunettes de son nez avant de les laisser de nouveau retomber. Elle refit ce geste deux fois avant d'étirer ses lèvres en un immense sourire.

\- Oh, je me suis sûrement trompée. J'ai une mauvaise vue, après tout... Alors Monsieur Léo Adams, que puis-je pour vous ?

Le fameux Léo observa autour de lui et essaya de regarder par-dessus l'épaule de la femme. Il était tétanisé et de moins en moins sûr de ce qu'il faisait. Cette femme n'avait pas pu le reconnaître, c'était impossible.

\- Ma douce, qui est-ce ? fit une voix.

\- Un certain Léo Adams.

Un homme fit alors son apparition derrière elle et Léo l'observa. Ils formaient un couple plus qu'assorti. L'homme avait de longs cheveux d'un blond très pâle et bouclés. Il portait un chandail rose sur une chemise rouge et un pantalon dont les couleurs changeaient. Il avait autour du cou un nombre improbable de bijoux dont les pendentifs disaient vaguement quelque chose au jeune homme. Mais la femme n'était pas en reste, avec sa salopette, son énorme chignon plein de peinture et ses étranges lunettes.

Il avait la sensation de ne pas s'être trompé mais sa main trembla légèrement.

\- J'ai du me tromper d'endroit.

\- Dis-nous au moins ce que tu cherches. On pourra sûrement t'aider, fit la femme.

\- Je cherche… Le journaliste du Chicaneur. J'aimerais lui poser des questions.

Les yeux de l'homme se plissèrent mais la femme continuait de sourire.

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- D'un article… Sur une Chimère. J'aimerais savoir… Si c'est vrai. S'il l'a vraiment vue.

\- Si c'est vrai !? tonna l'homme. Bien sûr que ça l'est !

Le garçon du nom de Léo fit un pas en avant et sortit le journal.

\- Vous l'avez vue ?!

\- Quoi !? Non !

\- Vous ne l'avez pas vue ?! Alors c'est faux ?!

\- Mon garçon, on n'approche pas une chimère en claquant des doigts mais je sais reconnaître un lieu gardé par ce genre de créature !

\- Un lieu gardé, répéta faiblement Léo.

\- Bon, j'ai l'impression que vous vous êtes trouvé mais continuer cette conversation sur le pas d'une porte n'est pas très intelligent. Entrez, mon cher Léo. Venez donc prendre un jus de citrouille en notre compagnie.

\- Je…

Mais la femme lui pris le bras pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur de leur étrange maison.

\- Au fait, je suis Pandora et l'homme qui fait plein d'allers et retours, c'est mon petit Xeno d'amour.

Léo observait le « Xeno d'amour » ramasser tout ce qui se trouvait au sol, les livres, les pots de peintures, les parchemins et des statuettes étranges. Puis il déposa tout sur un fauteuil déjà encombré. Pandora, elle, continuait de tirer Léo et agita sa baguette pour débarrasser une énorme table en bois massif. Trois chaises se déplacèrent dans un raclement vers la table et elle laissa Léo planté là pour se rendre dans sa cuisine tandis qu'un couffin la suivait en voletant.

Soudainement, l'homme plaqua un plan sur la table et pointa un endroit sur la carte.

\- ICI ! Il est ici !

Léo se rapprocha en haussant un sourcil. Le doigt de l'homme pointait une ville d'Ecosse et il avait tracé un cercle rouge autour de ce qui semblait être des montagnes.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous permet d'en être sûr ?

\- Vous avez lu l'article. J'ai donné assez d'indices, non ?

Léo fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit le journal.

\- « Il n'est pas rare de voir certains lieux inhabités de toute créature vivante. Des lacs aux eaux trop pures, des forêts où rien de consommable ne pousse. Parfois, c'est un fait de la nature et parfois non. C'est ce qui se passe dans les contrés de Dundonnell en Écosse. Une chimère a élu domicile parmi ses roches abruptes. Une créature dévoreuse, gardant jalousement son territoire de tout intrus, faisant fuir chaque être vivant dans ses parages… » Mais vous n'y êtes pas allé…

\- Je m'y suis rendu. C'était d'abord pour suivre la migration des Vorax bruns.

\- De très beaux spécimen, chanta une voix dans la cuisine.

\- Cela fait des années que je les suis pour estimer leur population et ils passent normalement au dessus de cette ville mais pas cette année ! Ils ont fait un détour. Ils ne font ça que s'ils sentent la présence d'un prédateur. Un prédateur volant. Ça aurait pu être un dragon, bien sûr, mais je ne suis pas un idiot. Il n'y a aucune richesse là-bas. Ce ne sont pas des grottes et des forêts assez profondes pour enterrer un dragon.

\- Alors… Vous savez où se cache la chimère ?

L'homme fronça les sourcils avant d'étirer ses lèvres en un sourire de conquérant.

\- Non, mais j'y retourne le mois prochain, beaucoup mieux préparé !

\- Comment ça, 'beaucoup mieux préparé' ?

Trois tasses de thé se posèrent sur la carte et firent sursauter ledit Léo.

\- On ne s'approche pas des animaux dangereux sans protection.

\- Des protections ? s'étonna le garçon.

\- Ma femme est en train de concevoir un superbe manteau en peau de vividor pour me protéger des flammes de la chimère.

\- Et je mets aussi au point un anti-venin !

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, il suffit que la chimère vous lèche pour vous soigner…

\- Oh, c'est intéressant, fit Pandora. Mais pour avoir de la bave de chimère, il faut s'en approcher sans rien risquer.

\- Et personne n'est ressorti vivant d'une rencontre avec une chimère.

Léo se mordit la lèvre furieusement.

\- Je n'ai pas un mois à perdre.., dit-il pour lui-même. Merci pour vos renseignements.

Il se redressa et rangea de nouveau le journal.

\- Attends ! Ou crois-tu aller comme ça ?

\- Je retourne à mon hôtel.

\- Prends au moins le thé avec nous.

Léo fronça les sourcils.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça non plus.

 **OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

Un hôtel ? Et puis quoi encore ! pensa Regulus. Il n'avait même pas assez d'argent pour se nourrir durant les quatre prochains jours. Au lieu de ça, il quitta la colline surplombée de la maison en tube des Lovegood, tout en essayant de chasser de son esprit le fait que cette femme l'avait probablement reconnu sans qu'il ne sache comment.

Il n'était plus question qu'il remette les pieds ici. C'était trop dangereux et leur politesse bizarre l'avait réellement mis mal à l'aise.

Quand il se fut assez éloigné pour se retrouver aux abords d'une forêt, il observa les alentours puis s'empara du balai miniaturisé qu'on avait réussi à lui dénicher. Il porta sa main à son cou avec l'envie de retirer le glamour mais s'en abstint. Au lieu de ça, il redonna sa taille normale à son balai quand un léger bruissement le fit tourner la tête. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant la créature qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui. Il pouvait à présent la reconnaître parmi des tas d'autres.

\- Comment…

Regulus était abasourdi mais la bête ne sembla pas être dérangée plus que ça. Alors il s'en approcha. Lentement. Il tendit le bras en direction de la tête reptilienne de l'animal, de son regard vitreux et blanc. Il passa une main sur son flanc squelettique et posa sa tête contre son crâne. Puis il ferma durement les yeux pour se retenir de pleuré.

Harry le lui avait envoyé, ça ne pouvait être que ça...

\- … Cavalier, murmura-t-il.

Il entendit le hennissement bas et lugubre de l'animal et s'éloigna un peu avant de flatter le sombral.

\- Tu vas m'emmener où je veux ?

La créature frappa le sol de son sabot et Regulus le contourna. Il s'offrit une impulsion et grimpa sur la croupe osseuse.

\- Vole !

Il le sentit faire demi-tour en direction de la colline et commencer à courir en battant des ailes. Quelques secondes plus tard, Regulus survolait le petit village de Loustry-St-Chapoule.

A présent, il volait pour retrouver Feutenfer et ensuite… Il irait retrouver Harry.

.

.

A suivre

 **Voilà. C'est tout pour ce soir. J'espère que vous avez apprécié. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un piti message. Koeur sur vous et à lundi prochain!**


	75. Feu de l'Enfer

Bonsoir tout le monde, c'est un plaisir de vous retrouver en ce merveilleux lundi. Et quoi de mieux que de rendre un lundi encore plus merveilleux à part une nouvelle journée de travail ? Un chapitre de plus hahaha !

Bon j'en fais pas plus promis.

 **Titou Douh** est ma correctrice et elle est au top !

 **Papillon16** : Oui c'est fou comme vous êtes tous tombé dans le panneau du coup je suis contente haha. Mais ça prouve que tu es à fond dans la lecture du coup ça me fais vachement plaisir. Quel ascenseur émotionnel huhu. Haha Tu demandes beaucoup de chose. Verras-ton Regulus dans le livre II ou ira Harry si il va à Poudlard. Tant de question et bientôt des réponses (enfin bientôt, c'est relatif haha). C'est vrai que je n'ai fais aucune scène entre William et Harry mais je pense qu'en vrai William ne se sent pas la force de toucher à Bébé Harry surtout qu'il en connait tous les secrets, ça doit lui sembler extrêmement bizarre. Ce n'est pas un pervers pauvre petit gars. Mais je pense que tout le monde aimerait qu'Harry retrouve les autres aahh ça serait si merveilleux. Un super happy end ? N'est-ce pas ?! Bon je n'en dis pas plus. MERCI à toi pour tes encouragements, ton enthousiasme, ta joie de vivre et de partager ton avis. Gros koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Malucia BLACK 666** : Oh je vous laisse deviner, imaginez ce que vous voulez. De la haine, du dégout, de l'amour, de la tristesse. Hahah ça n'a plus d'importance à présent. Vu qu'Harry est passé à coté.

 **Lassa** : mmmhh je vois, je vois à quel point il aurait été triste de perdre Regulus. Pauvre enfant. Je ne vais rien dire, si il y avait une guerre je serai aussi une des premières à fuir. Même si je suis bien portanteL. Je veux dire si je meure ou trouverais-je le temps d'écrire et dessiner, imaginons qu'il n'y ai pas de papier et de stylo dans l'au-delà ! Je pense que l'espoir fait vivre mais si tu veux mon avis Regulus est sûrement un être asexué qui n'a pas le temps de se poser de question sur l'amour charnel. Mais tu peux toujours l'écouter te lire toutes les aventures de Norbert dragonneau hahaha. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture !

 **Yume resonnance** : Pour cette fois ? Ça veut dire que je n'aurais pas de seconde chance, ça veut dire que hhuumm. C'est mal barré pour moi alors XD. Peut-être qu'il aurait vu Voldemort se curer le nez (super l'image haha). J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, koeur sur toi !

 **Angelyoru** : On est d'accord ! Regulus est un battant, un peu dépressif mais un battant quand même. C'est exactement ça, ils sont trop loyaux ces gryffondor. Quelle idée d'être aussi bêtement courageux, ils sont vraiment comme leurs fils. Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre, c'est vrai que c'était mouvementé. Mais celui-ci aussi sera pas mal, je crois ! J'espère que tu aimeras ! Koeur sur toi !

 **Elaelle** : je pense aussi que Regulus est plus malin que Sirius. Mais il lui faut du temps pour démarrer. Concernant ce qu'aurait pu voir Voldemort, je laisse aux gens le soin de l'interpréter comme ils le veulent. Il faut bien laisser un peu de mystère. Mais pour ce qui est de William, Harry se raccroche à ce qu'il pense avoir de mieux. J'aimerais que tu m'éclaires sur le don de la mère de Luna, j'aimerais ne pas faire d'erreur. J'ai compris qu'elle mourrait à cause d'une invention qui avait mal tourné mais du coup si tu as plus d'infos sur ce qu'elle devient je suis preneuse. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Bonne lecture et Koeur sur toi !

 **Serpenta** : Oui en fait la vérité…c'est que j'ai clairement la fin presque sous les doigts (mais chut c'est un secret). Ouai j'arrivais pas à le tuer et franchement comme j'aurais mis plus d'émotion dans sa mort XD. C'était super aseptisais comme façon de mourir. J'aurais mis plus de truc larmoyant XD. Mais ça me va que pas mal de gens ont crut, j'étais persuadé que personne ne tomberais dans le panneau. Mais il semblerait que je n'ai pas assez de recul pour savoir comment vous réagirez. C'est vrai que ce chapitre était plus court. Zut tu m'as démasqué mais je savais vraiment pas ou le couper. Et puis la transition chimère me semblait un bon passage. Du coup j'espère que tu apprécieras celui-là. Gros koeur sur toi et bonne lecture !

 **Ptitcoeurfragile** : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite !

 **Chapel lucie** : Une fin ? Mais pour quoi faire hahaha !

 **xxxQueenxxx** : Huhu ravie de faire des heureux. C'est fou ce qu'il a de succés Regulus dis donc :o. Du coup j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

 **Quetsche** : Hey ! Re toi ! Excuses acceptées. C'est une petite sortie des ténèbres XD. Mais j'espère que tu continueras à suivre l'histoire. Koeur sur toi et merci !

 **Moony's Words** : Yep…comme le titre. Merci beaucoup de n'accordé d'importance qu'à un personnage. Mais bon je l'ai fait si bien n'est-ce pas huhuhu. HAHAH « Chester voulait rester au lit » mais quel enflure alors que c'est la guerre dehors il veut juste rester au lit…ce goujat ! Mais peut-être que Regulus est la vraie princesse de cette histoire, c'est pas bête du tout. Harry n'arrête pas d'essayer le sauver et lui il court dans les bois, chante avec les animaux, danse avec les lutins. Et en plus il fait sa drama queen, comme Sirius, comme Draco…c'est dans le sang des Black de toujours vouloir être au centre de tout ! Ah en fait je me suis trompée, je t'ai confondue avec quelqu'un, mais tu es quand même dans mon cœur hein ! LA BISE !

 **SangAvis** : Milles fois merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps de la lire et de laisser un petit message ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Koeur sur toi !

 **Alpo :** Hello ! Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu apprécieras le reste de cette histoire (avec plein d'autre retournement ouhou).

 **Millon :** aaah tes pavés m'avaient manqué haha . Les autres ne sont pas censé savoir qui est Adams et puis Léo ça veut dire « lion » c'est grave lui okay XD ! Bon j'avoue je me suis pas creusé la cervelle mais en vrai Regulus ça se voit qu'il veut trop être de la famille d'Harry ! Ouai mais il s'est fait griller par la mère de Luna du coup ça compte pas ! Haha merci pour le moment Lily/Alice. Je crois que j'aime bien Alice, je la sens bien cette meuf, je sais pas pourquoi ! Il vend les gens comme si c'était des bonbons HAHA j'ai ri fort. Et bien techniquement…c'est la troisième fois. Ce qui veut dire qu'Harry est dans la mouise en terme de prophétie, prions pour que Dumbledore ne tombe pas sur Trewlaney (j'ai du mal avec son nom). Ahh William, c'est un peu le gars gentil qui vient t'offrir des chocolats quand tu t'es fait larguer et qui organise une fête pour te remonter le moral huhu. C'est vrai que Sirius prend cher…mais….j'ai pas d'excuse. Ahem, Feutenfer et bien je te laisse avec lui. Merci pour ton roman, je prends l'énergie que tu m'envois et tu as raison, je suis blindée niveau imagination pour le moment haha. Gros koeur sur toi et bonne lecture !

 **Sora94 :** hello darling, je crois que tu as fait un mix dans les reviews XD. Mais merci beaucoup ! Hey Harry est un petit génie huhu. Merci à toi pour tes encouragements !

Voilà, voilà ! Bonne lecture !

 **FEU DE L'ENFER**

 _«_ _And burn  
You will burn  
You will burn in hell  
yeah You'll burn in hell  
You'll burn in hell  
Yeah you'll burn in hell for your sins »_

Take a bow. Muse

.

.

Cavalier avait presque tourné en rond autour d'une zone en particulier et Regulus avait compris les mots de Xenophilius. Il n'avait pas oublié que les chimères étaient territoriales... Mais ce n'était pas la terre initiale de Feutenfer.

Il pouvait cependant se fier aux sens du sombral. L'animal n'avait pas eu peur de voler auprès de Feutenfer. Alors il le força à amorcer une descente.

Une fois au sol, il constata avec horreur le silence qui régnait dans la forêt où ils se trouvaient. Ils avaient volé de jour et avaient fini par arriver à destination au moment où le soleil brillait comme le feu au crépuscule. Une lumière suffisante pour qu'il note intérieurement la direction des rocheuses.

Il espérait d'un côté que l'homme se soit trompé et de l'autre, il avait cruellement envie qu'il ait raison... Mais il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait trouver et il avait encore plus peur en se disant qu'il n'aurait jamais pu le retrouver.

Il abandonna Cavalier qui avait décidé de ne pas le suivre dans sa dangereuse entreprise et crispa ses doigts sur sa baguette. Il voyait le ciel s'assombrir mais n'osa pas un seul instant lancer un _lumos_. Il avait décidé qu'il ferait ça au dernier moment.

Il marchait avec prudence et appréhension, essayant de maîtriser son souffle qu'il trouvait beaucoup trop bruyant à son goût. Il aurait tout donné à cet instant pour être chez lui ou à Poudlard.

Il se concentra sur Poudlard. Sur la cabane d'Hagrid, sur le thé amer qu'il leur servait. Sur ses gâteaux durs. Sur ses longues discussions avec le demi-géant. Une douce chaleur naquit au creux de son ventre à mesure qu'il se rappelait du canapé moelleux, du feu de cheminée délicieux et de la vue du jardin de Poudlard à travers la fenêtre.

Quand Regulus toucha une bute rocailleuse, il faisait nuit noire. Il frotta sa main sur la pierre tranchante et observa sa hauteur à travers les arbres. Il pouvait y avoir des renfoncements, des grottes. Un endroit où pouvait se tapir une chimère monstrueuse.

Regulus inspira un grand coup et continua son exploration méthodique. Il avait invoqué une petite boule lumineuse qui le suivait et s'était décidé à grimper.

Plusieurs fois, il s'écorcha les mains. Plusieurs fois, il faillit tomber. Il suait et respirait fort. Mais la fatigue n'était pas encore assez présente pour le terrasser.

Il n'avait trouvé aucune crevasse et il commençait à perdre patience mais il ne voulait pas s'arrêter… Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

Regulus se stoppa pour reprendre son souffle, ses mains accrochées aux pierres. Il enfonça sa tête dans ses bras et se mordit la lèvre avec violence. Puis il se redressa.

\- FEUTENFER !

Il recommença à grimper en hurlant le nom de l'antique bête. Plus il criait et plus il montait, jusqu'à atteindre le sommet. Il tenta de reprendre une respiration normale mais sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait douloureusement.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte que sa magie avait cessé d'agir et que la boule avait disparu. Pourtant il percevait de la lumière et ça ne venait pas du ciel.

Il plissa les yeux et vit un léger rougeoiement parmi les roches. Il descendit le creux abrupt de la montagne presque sur les fesses. Sa transpiration lui piquait le dos et le front mais il n'avait pas rêvé.

Il dérapa sur les pierres sans se soucier un seul instant de tout ce qu'il faisait subir à son corps.

Son entêtement paya.

C'était des flammes qu'il voyait. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et un sourire idiot se posa sur ses lèvres. Il courut plus vite encore et finit par apercevoir la grotte tant espérée. Il commença à sentir la chaleur qui s'en dégageait.

Il savait que ce n'était pas normal. Mais Regulus n'était plus à ça près. Il voulait le voir. Alors il fit fi de la chaleur ardente et grimpa entre les renfoncements de pierre... Et il le vit. Dans le creux.

Une énorme bête protégée par un mur de flammes qu'il entretenait lui-même.

Tout comme il avait reconnu Cavalier, il reconnut Feutenfer. Il s'avança et se laissa presque tomber dans la grotte quand un feulement impatient se fit entendre.

Alors il comprit.

Feutenfer braqua un regard noir à travers les flammes. Le sourire de Regulus s'était effacé à mesure que ses yeux prenaient conscience de ce qui se trouvait autour de son ami : un épais collier entourait son cou et semblait être rattaché à un petit autel sur lequel trônait une coupe.

Avant d'avoir pu prononcer un seul mot, il vit la gueule de l'animal s'ouvrir et il sut que ça ne serait pas amical. Il se jeta comme un fou derrière une pierre et heurta douloureusement un rocher. Mais c'était ça ou la cuisante force des flammes. Il fut soufflé par l'ardeur de celle-ci et sentit son visage cuire.

\- Non..., bredouilla-t-il.

Une nouvelle gerbe de flammes s'écrasa près de lui et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il l'entendait gronder, feuler, mugir... De douleur, de colère, de tristesse.

Il n'en savait rien mais il était incapable de bouger. Les flammes léchaient les flancs de la pierre derrière laquelle il s'était réfugié. Il avait l'impression que sa peau était en feu et qu'elle se détacherait de lui.

Il ne pouvait pas remonter.

Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il ferait face à ça seul ?

Pourtant…

Regulus serra un peu plus sa baguette et prononça un _aguamenti_ sur lui et sur la pierre. Il savait qu'il n'était pas en mesure de se battre contre elle : il y laisserait la vie... Alors il pointa sa baguette sur les rochers en face de lui et jeta un _deffodio_.

Mais rien ne se produisit.

Les yeux de Regulus s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Il recommença plusieurs fois mais son sort restait inefficace contre cette pierre. Il se fustigea intérieurement et se concentra pour transplaner mais échoua proprement. Il recommença encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il était tombé dans un piège : Voldemort avait emmené Feutenfer ici. Il le faisait entretenir une barrière de feu et tout ici était ensorcelé pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'en sortir.

Regulus était horrifié mais c'était un sentiment de haine qui battait tous ses autres ressentis. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi furieux. Contre lui, contre Voldemort. Contre ce monde. Il se releva.

Tant pis s'il mourrait ici, il allait détruire ce que le mage noir essayait de protéger et tant pis si ça devait lui coûter la vie !

Il s'avança quand une corde tomba devant son nez. Regulus écarquilla les yeux et leva la tête. Il ne voyait pas du tout d'où elle venait, malgré la lumière des flammes. Elle s'agita sur son nez et il voulut passer à coté mais du coin de l'œil, il aperçut le monstre qui, il y a quelques années de ça, n'était qu'un lionceau.

L'animal tirait sur ses chaînes et avait ouvert ses immenses ailes. Sa tête féline pointait vers le ciel il préparait une nouvelle attaque enflammée.

Alors Regulus ne perdit pas de temps et attrapa la corde. Il l'entoura autour de son bras et aussitôt, il fut soulevé dans les airs. Au même moment, Feutenfer crachait de nouveau et Regulus se balança sur le coté. Le feu le frôla et de peur, il lâcha la corde pour se rattraper au dernier moment. Ses pieds dérapèrent sur la pierre et il baissa les yeux pour voir la bête mugir un son atroce en battant des ailes sans parvenir à s'envoler.

Lui aussi était piégé.

Ce qui était en train de le porter tangua et Regulus sentit ses mains glisser de la corde. Alors il lâcha. Sa chute fut courte et il tomba sur les pierres. Il retint un gémissement de douleur et se laissa tomber contre les roches pour atterrir douloureusement sur sa jambe droite.

Il entendit le craquement de son os et la douleur vive qui traversa son corps lui vrilla le crâne. Il suffoqua et tenta de s'éloigner pour tomber de nouveau sur la terre dure de la forêt.

C'était un cauchemar. Un cauchemar sans fin qui tournait en boucle encore et encore. Il ferma les yeux et cessa de bouger. Pendant combien de temps ? Il ne le sut pas trop mais il se réveilla en sentant des mains le tirer.

\- …Pas… De… Docteur.

\- Pas de docteur ! Par Rowena, tu es gonflé et fou !

\- Pas… De docteur, répéta faiblement Regulus. Pitié…

Il gardait les yeux fermés mais sentait la poigne forte d'un homme qui le traînait au sol. Pourtant, il se devait de répéter cette phrase encore et encore.

Il le fit jusqu'à s'évanouir.

 **OoooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO**

Ce fut le chatouillement d'une douce odeur qui le tira de son sommeil. Regulus battit des paupières pour constater qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre légèrement éclairée par une veilleuse en forme de lune au dessus de sa tête.

Il tenta de se redresser mais poussa un gémissement de douleur. Son corps était en feu et courbaturé de partout. Il porta sa main à son cou et constata que son glamour était toujours là. Mais quelque chose entourait ses doigts. Il leva ses mains à hauteur de son visage pour constater qu'elles étaient entourées de plusieurs petits pansements.

Il les laissa retomber le long de son corps et tendit l'oreille. Derrière la porte de la chambre, il pouvait entendre de la musique et une voix chanter par-dessus. Les rideaux de la pièce étaient tirés mais la lumière qui en filtrait par les pans lui faisait se dire qu'il faisait jour dehors.

Regulus ferma de nouveau les yeux avant de se mettre en position assise. Il retint un hoquet de douleur et poussa les draps pour observer les dégâts sur son corps. Sa jambe était elle aussi entourée de bandages. Il comprenait qu'il avait été guéri sur place et non pas dans un hôpital. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et se tourna pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Là, son regard s'arrêta sur ce qui ressemblait à une béquille. Et s'en était bien une.

Il allongea la main pour s'en emparer et se leva avec difficulté. Il tint bon et s'appuya sur sa troisième jambe sans mal. Il poussa la porte le plus silencieusement possible et passa la tête à travers l'entrebâillement. Il faisait clair et les couleurs des murs du couloir étaient chaudes. L'odeur sucrée et délicieuse de pancake ravit ses sens.

Regulus sortit complètement et commença à boiter en direction de l'endroit d'où provenaient l'odeur et la voix. Il reconnut le salon qu'il avait pénétré la veille et celle qui chantait se trouvait dans la cuisine. Il s'avança prudemment et n'eut pas besoin de pousser la porte : elle était déjà ouverte.

La femme aux cheveux blonds agitait sa baguette et ses mains pour faire virevolter assiettes, couverts, farine, œufs et tout un tas d'autres choses. Au milieu de la table gisait le même couffin qu'il avait déjà vu.

\- Assieds-toi, mon garçon.

Regulus préféra rester debout, réfléchissant à une phrase qui pourrait le sortir de cette situation, mais son estomac le devança et la femme se tourna vers lui un immense sourire aux lèvres.

\- Regarde toi, dit-elle. Bon sang, tu as mauvaise mine ! S'il ne faisait pas jour, je serais en train de penser que tu es un vampire souffrant d'anémie.

Regulus plissa les yeux, suivant difficilement le charabia de la femme, quand quelque chose percuta ses genoux. Il tomba en arrière pour se retrouver assis sur une chaise qui le déposa pile devant la table.

\- Nous y voilà, continua de parler Pandora. Que manges-tu le matin ?

Le garçon observa les plats qui s'amenaient autour du couffin. Il n'y avait que des choses qui lui donnaient envie. Des crêpes, des œufs, du bacon, des haricots. Il tendit sa main vers un toast et le beurre et la marmelade suivirent son geste.

\- Du thé ?

Regulus leva les yeux vers Pandora qui affichait toujours un sourire ravi, le menton coincé dans ses paumes.

\- … Oui.

Et une tasse se glissa prés de son coude. Regulus observa le manège de la cuisine, l'eau à la bouche. Non pas que les repas du manoir des Malfoy étaient affreux mais l'appétit n'était jamais présent quand il s'y trouvait.

\- Mange, Léo. Tu es maigre à faire peur et tu dois reprendre des forces si tu veux de nouveau t'attaquer à la chimère.

Regulus écarquilla les yeux et sentit tout son corps se tendre.

\- J'ai fait n'importe quoi...

Elle pouffa.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul, ni le premier. Xenophilius aussi était impatient d'aller voir ça de plus prés.

\- Il m'a suivi…

\- Il s'est fait du mouron pour toi dès qu'il t'a vu chevaucher le sombral. Quel audace, mon garçon !

Regulus baissa les yeux et porta le toast à sa bouche. S'il s'était senti désœuvré, triste et malade quelques secondes plus tôt, dès que l'aliment toucha sa langue, ce fut comme un baume sur le cœur.

\- Je les fais moi-même, s'amusa Pandora. Mange, Léo. Fais-toi plaisir.

Alors Regulus mangea et à mesure qu'il avalait chaque bouchée de pain et buvait chaque gorgée de thé, il pouvait sentir ses larmes glisser sur ses joues. Il mangeait et pleurait en même temps.

Parce que c'était délicieux et parce qu'il était mortifié de la tournure des événements. Il mangea et pleura sous le regard attendri de Pandora et les gazouillements de Luna Lovegood.

 **OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

 **5 juin 1981**

Harry ouvrit une petite boite et caressa du bout des doigts le collier.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Il leva les yeux sur le visage souriant de Narcissa Malfoy. Cette dernière s'était penchée au-dessus de son épaule et il pouvait sentir la douce odeur fruitée de son parfum. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les ouvrir sur le visage poupin de Draco Malfoy.

\- Son cadeau d'anniversaire.

\- Encore un... Tu le gâtes trop il deviendra un enfant capricieux par ta faute.

Harry se contenta de sourire pour répondre. Il amena ses doigts vers la tête blonde de l'enfant et stoppa son geste. Narcissa le vit faire et se retint de l'encourager à le toucher. Elle se sentait désolée par le fait qu'Harry n'ait jamais osé prendre son fils dans ses bras, ni même le toucher.

Pourtant, elle voyait qu'il en avait envie parfois. Harry déposait les plus doux des regards sur son fils et souriait peu importe qu'il pleure ou qu'il rigole. Il le couvrait de cadeaux et restait à le veiller prés de son berceau quand Narcissa ou Lucius s'occupait d'eux. Parfois, elle l'entendait raconter des histoires et jamais Draco ne pleurait ou ne chouinait.

Et quand elle venait le retrouver, il fixait Harry de ses grands yeux gris.

Harry ramena sa main contre lui avant de sortir délicatement le petit collier. Narcissa le détailla : c'était une petite chaîne en argent et le pendentif se résumait à trois cercles soudés les uns aux autres.

\- C'est un collier de la trinité. Ce sont les Alfes qui me l'ont offert.

\- C'est un objet magique ?

\- Oui. C'est sensé… Protéger trois fois.

\- Protéger de quoi ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Mais ça protège. Je veux dire, ça doit forcément fonctionner, ils ne sont pas du genre à plaisanter avec ces choses-là.

Narcissa glissa ses doigts contre le bijou et le retira des mains d'Harry. Elle prit son fils contre elle et attacha la chaîne à son cou.

\- Que dit-on, Draco ?

L'enfant mâchouilla distraitement le tissus de la robe de sa mère mais ses yeux ne quittaient pas le visage d'Harry.

\- C'est bon, rigola Harry, j'ai bien compris que les remerciements ne sont pas pour tout de suite.

Narcissa remercia Harry d'un sourire à la place de son fils.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que cela fait déjà un an, dit Narcissa. Ça passe si vite...

\- Tu verras, demain tu seras sur le quai neuf trois quart à lui confier une boite entière de confiserie.

Narcissa fronça les sourcils.

\- Oh, bon sang ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire des choses pareilles (elle caressa la joue de son fils du bout du nez.) Ne grandis pas trop vite, mon ange, aie pitié de moi qui ne veux pas vieillir trop vite.

Harry rigola et Draco en fit de même.

\- Au fait, dit-il. Où est Lucius ? Il a décidé de ne pas faire de l'ombre à la star du jour ?

Narcissa poussa un soupir exaspéré.

\- Il est avec son père.

Harry ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer rapidement et de prendre un air dur mais la main de Narcissa se posa sur la sienne et il se calma tout aussi rapidement.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'Abraxas a derrière la tête. Ces derniers jours, c'est à peine si nous l'avons vu. Mais je suis inquiète.

Harry acquiesça : lui aussi était inquiet. Il détestait l'influence d'Abraxas dans cette maison. Il détestait le personnage et ce que devait faire Lucius pour se plier à sa volonté. Plus globalement encore, il détestait Lucius quand ce dernier ne prenait des décisions que pour satisfaire les deux personnes dont il dépendait. Il ne prenait aucune initiative personnelle et Harry devait avouer que la lâcheté de l'héritier des Malfoy le dérangeait profondément.

Et ça le dérangeait d'autant plus qu'il ressentait pour Lucius Malfoy une véritable affection.

Il avait l'impression que les problèmes qui l'entouraient se comptaient par milliers. Cependant, Harry avait de moins en moins le loisir de s'inquiéter de la vie de Lucius. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Regulus mais Cavalier n'était pas réapparu et il supposait que le garçon avait gardé le sombral, où qu'il soit. Il ne savait toujours pas comment Regulus s'en était sorti mais il supposait vaguement que Cassie y était pour quelque chose.

A la pensée du garçon, une nausée le prit immédiatement. C'était ce qui se passait le plus souvent dès qu'il pensait à ses amis. Dès qu'il pensait à William ou à ses parents, son estomac se tordait de douleur.

Et Harry savait pourquoi : il comptait les jours, les mois. Il se savait proche de la fin, il attendait le mois d'Octobre comme une rentrée à Poudlard… avec beaucoup d'appréhension. Jamais une date ne lui avait paru aussi importante et ce depuis la découverte du bar de Sirius.

Il posa sa main sur son ventre et grimaça. Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres et se força à ne pas y penser encore plus.

Il avait échoué à éviter à ses parents et aux parents de Neville une ultime confrontation. Il avait échoué à garder secrète sa véritable identité. Il avait échoué à garder Regulus sous son œil averti. La seule chose qu'il semblait réussir avec brio, c'était de rester proche de Voldemort.

Beaucoup trop proche.

Un mouvement derrière lui le tira de ses sombres pensées. Lucius venait d'entrer dans la pièce et il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers eux. Durant un infime instant, Harry crut qu'il allait prendre sa femme et son fils et dire « on s'en va ». Mais cela n'arriva pas. A la place, Lucius prit Draco dans ses bras et posa son nez contre ses cheveux. Harry avait l'impression de voir deux drogués en manque et il se demanda avec une pointe de tristesse si ses parents faisaient pareil avec lui. S'ils respiraient l'odeur d'enfant d'Harry.

Il se redressa, bien décidé à abandonner les parents à leur doux moment en famille.

\- Tu as souhaité un joyeux anniversaire à mon fils ? demanda Lucius.

\- Je l'ai fait, oui.

\- Mais tu n'as pris le temps de déguster le gâteau ?

Harry haussa un sourcil.

\- Pardon ?

Cela ne dura pas longtemps. Narcissa et Lucius avaient fait apporter un énorme gâteau plein de crème - quelque chose de bien trop gros pour être mangé par uniquement trois personnes. Alors Harry se demanda vaguement si tous les anniversaires de Draco avaient été comme ça.

Si ça avait été juste lui et ses parents. Peut-être que Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle avaient été invités. Peut-être pas.

Sur le coup, Harry n'envia pas du tout le sort de Draco Malfoy. Puis une drôle d'idée lui vint en tête : il s'imagina Draco fêter un des ses anniversaires entouré de ses parents mais rêvant d'un ami pendant que lui ne fêtait même pas le sien et rêvant probablement aussi d'un ami.

Mais bien sûr, tout ça ce n'était que des suppositions. Draco avait sûrement été un enfant choyé et adoré et le monde avait du se plier en quatre pour lui faciliter la vie. Tout comme Harry était en train de le faire alors que Narcissa faisait voler une énorme part de gâteau sous son nez.

\- Pourquoi mangeons-nous le gâteau alors qu'il ne peut même pas en avaler une bouchée ? fit Harry.

Lucius, qui découpait de petit morceau, se permit un petit sourire amusé.

\- Pourquoi ça ne serait que sa fête à lui ?

\- C'est le seul moment où on peut le narguer sans qu'il ne s'en souvienne, ajouta Narcissa.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il n'y avait aujourd'hui rien de plus étrange que de voir Lucius et Narcissa se comporter comme un couple normal. Mais Harry décida de se prêter au jeu. Cette vie de famille était le dernier souffle de liberté qui lui restait et c'était vivifiant.

Harry agita un morceau de gâteau sous le nez de Draco qui trônait dans son siège pour bébé bien au dessus des trois adultes. L'enfant ouvrit la bouche et Harry l'évita pour happer le morceau de crème en pouffant. En face de lui, Narcissa riait doucement.

\- Quand il sera grand, ne lui dites pas que j'ai fait ça.

\- Bien sûr, s'amusa posément Lucius.

 **OooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

Harry s'écroula dans son lit rassasié, repus, l'estomac lourd mais l'esprit léger. Sa soirée avait été douce et s'était déroulée de la plus agréable des façons. Il n'en avait pas autant espéré et il se disait qu'il enjolivait peut-être un peu trop la chose. Mais le bonheur des Malfoy était communicatif malgré tout. Harry se demandait s'il était la seule personne à pouvoir savourer l'intimité du couple. Il était proche d'eux d'une façon qu'il ne concevait pas encore totalement.

Seulement, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer l'avenir des Malfoy de manière sereine. Il ne savait pas ce qui trottait dans le crâne de Lucius. Il ne savait pas non plus comment Narcissa envisageait les choses.

La seule chose qu'Harry désirait réellement était qu'ils ne fassent pas de Draco cet idiot arrogant qu'il avait rencontré. Même si Harry faisait preuve de mauvaise foi, dans cette histoire, il avait une part de responsabilité.

Ce qu'il ressentait pour Draco à ce moment là le mettait mal à l'aise. Il retournait en boucle dans sa tête l'image du blond pleurant dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Draco avait souffert. Pas de la même manière que lui mais il avait souffert de la situation. Lucius en était responsable aussi, Narcissa n'avait probablement pas eu la force d'avoir un mot de travers et Harry…

Lui n'avait même pas cherché à comprendre ou à savoir.

Alors il réfléchissait à faire quelque chose pour lui. Si Lucius et Narcissa n'y arriveraient pas, lui pourrait essayer d'améliorer ça. De faire un monde où Draco Malfoy n'aurait pas pour seule confidente un fantôme incapable de l'aider.

Il était sur le point d'éteindre la faible lumière de sa chambre quand des coups furent frappés. Harry se figea et tandis l'oreille.

\- Harry ?

C'était la voix de Lucius, alors Harry se leva et lui ouvrit la porte. L'homme ne portait pas sa chemise de nuit, il avait toujours sa robe et tenait une bouteille de whisky pur-feu. Harry cligna des yeux éberlué.

\- Puis-je boire en compagnie d'un ami ?

Harry s'écarta pour le laisser entrer. Lucius s'assit dans un des fauteuils de la chambre et Harry invoqua deux verres. Lucius les servit tous les deux et le blond se posa en face du maître de maison en fronçant les sourcils.

\- A quoi trinquons-nous ?

\- A mon fils ?

\- Il est plus de minuit.

\- A mon fils tout de même, dit Lucius en levant son verre avant d'en boire une gorgée.

Harry le suivit plus modérément. Il savait les ravages que faisait l'alcool sur lui et il n'avait pas envie de dire ou faire des choses étranges. Après deux gorgées et un silence qui s'étirait, Lucius leva un regard presque craintif vers Harry. Alors il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il posa son verre et plongea son regard dans celui troublé de Lucius.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Lucius laissa échapper un rire moqueur.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles, exactement ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Comment, reprit Lucius, est-ce que tu imaginais ta vie avant d'entrer à Poudlard ?

\- Pas comme ça, fit Harry sombrement.

Lucius s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil et but de nouveau, alors quelque chose dit à Harry que l'homme avait sûrement déjà un peu bu avant de venir le rejoindre.

\- J'ai… Vraiment gâché ta vie, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry sentit son cœur tomber au fond de son estomac. Il était sous le choc.

\- J'ai probablement gâché celle de Regulus. Je crois… Que Narcissa m'en veut pour ça. Elle ne le dit pas. Mais je le sens.

\- Tu ne portais pas Regulus dans ton cœur.

\- Si ! s'exclama Lucius. Enfin…

Harry le laissa mettre sa phrase en suspend. Il avait l'impression que Lucius était en train de supprimer toutes les barrières et il savait qu'il n'aurait plus la chance de revoir une chose pareille. Alors il laissa l'homme continuer.

\- On m'a toujours dit que pour être le meilleur, il fallait s'entourer des meilleurs. Mais personne ne m'a appris à évaluer le « meilleur » à sa juste valeur.

Harry sourit.

\- Très peu de personne sont assez lucides pour se poser la question.

Lucius lui rendit son sourire.

\- Je n'aime pas faire des choix. J'ai grandi de façon à ce qu'on choisisse pour moi. Tout le temps. Ce que je devais porter, qui je devais fréquenter, comment je devais me comporter, comment je devais parler. On a toujours choisi pour moi. Alors quand on me demande de choisir, j'essaie de savoir ce qui serait le meilleur.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Que t'a-t-on demandé de choisir, Lucius ?

Lucius reporta son regard dans le fond de son verre.

\- Mon père se méfie du Lord… De plus en plus. Pour lui, les échecs répétés sont synonymes de défaite et il ne sera bientôt plus bon à rien.

Harry sentit des fourmillements dans tout son corps.

\- Pourquoi me dis-tu ça à moi ? Lucius, est-ce que tu sais ce que je suis pour le Lord ?

\- Je sais… Que tu ne lui diras rien.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

Lucius leva les yeux sur lui.

\- Parce que tu as dit que tu ne me ferais jamais de mal.

Harry secoua la tête en rigolant.

\- Dans ce cas, dit-il, je t'offre une autre alternative.

Lucius se tendit vers lui et Harry prit son verre de ses mains en se penchant vers lui.

\- Si tu es incapable de choisir entre l'un et l'autre… Choisis-moi.

Lucius écarquilla les yeux face à la phrase du blond. Il sentit les doigts d'Harry glisser contre sa main et le sourire confiant d'Harry lui donna des frissons. Venait-il vraiment de tout dévoiler à ce garçon ? Ce garçon dont il ne savait rien ? Dont il ne connaissait pas les projets ?

Son seul ami. La seule personne en qui il avait réellement confiance.

\- Bien.

Lucius se leva du fauteuil et la main d'Harry s'éloigna naturellement de lui. Il voulut soudainement la prendre dans la sienne juste pour être sûr qu'il n'avait rêvé cette discussion mais Harry s'enfonça dans son siège et croisa ses mains sur son ventre. Il le regardait à présent très sérieusement et aucun mot ne fut échangé quand Lucius quitta la chambre.

Même si Harry avait gardé un self-control à toute épreuve, il fut incapable de se lever avant un long moment. Son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine. Il se sentait encore plus proche de son but final. Encore un peu et Lucius lui confierait ce que Voldemort devrait lui donner.

 **OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

 **Juillet 1981**

La marque sinuait contre la peau laiteuse et semblait mue d'une vie propre.

Lily tapota de nouveau sur le tatouage et le serpent se contenta de s'enrouler autour du crâne. Elle leva les yeux vers l'homme qui lui servait de cobaye et ce dernier la détaillait avec une haine à peine camouflée.

Étrangement, elle prenait un malin plaisir à travailler la peau du prisonnier. Elle savait le dégoût qu'elle faisait naître en lui et elle en avait tout autant pour lui. Mais il n'était pas en position de force et elle jouissait de son statut pour en rajouter toujours un peu plus.

La vérité était qu'elle avait déjà fait le tour de la question concernant la marque des ténèbres. Bien plus que Severus ou Remus, qui les avait aussi aidés. Elle avait offert ses conclusions à William et Cassie, ce qui ne les avait pas réellement réjouis.

A part être une image grotesque, c'était aussi un lien entre les mangemorts et leur maître mais ça ne liait pas les mangemorts à d'autres mangemorts. Ça ne servait pas de moyen de traçage et ça ne permettait pas de remonter un quelconque lien magique pour débusquer Voldemort. Ce dernier avait sûrement réfléchi à tout et Lily avait compris que c'était juste une manière de marquer ses animaux.

La mégalomanie de Voldemort lui donnait envie de vomir.

Elle avait noté que la marque brûlait quand Voldemort appelait ses hommes et que la douleur allait croissante s'ils ne venaient pas. Elle se demandait jusqu'à quel point elle pourrait laisser des marques sur le corps mais aucun des hommes en prison ne fut jamais appelé.

Mais elle avait aussi fini par supposer autre chose. Dans la marque, il se trouvait comme des résidus d'imperium. Ce qui avait fini par s'être révélé vrai. Severus avait réussi à sortir de l'encre ce qui s'apparentait à de la valériane hautement concentrée et plus que ça encore.

Ils avaient découvert à eux deux que le tatouage diffusait en une dose minime un mélange de cigüe et de venin de Taîpan du désert.

\- Ce qui signifie, avait conclu Lily, que ceux qui ont cette marque ne mourront pas vieux.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Le poison est contenu mais je pense sans trop m'avancer que Voldemort serait tout à fait capable de contrôler ce qui se tapit sur leur peau.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, avait ajouté Cassie, ils vivent tous avec une bombe à retardement sur leurs bras ?

\- C'est exactement ça.

Elle avait vu le visage de William se décomposer à ces mots et le trouble apparu dans ses yeux lui avait fait craindre le pire. Mais elle avait retenu la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres de peur de ne pas aimer la réponse qui suivrait.

Alors elle s'était laissé plus de temps pour étudier cette épée de Damoclès. Lily avait travaillé nuit et jour et si James n'avait pas été un soutien de taille, elle aurait probablement abandonné son entreprise. Mais d'une certaine manière, elle voyait ça comme un échec face à Voldemort si elle laissait tomber. Et elle était fatiguée d'échouer.

Alors elle avait cherché, étudié la marque sous toutes ses formes et elle avait prouvé qu'elle était elle aussi une sorcière douée.

 **OooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

Lily tira un peu plus sur le bras du prisonnier.

-Vous avez finis de faire ce que vous faites !

-Je ne fais que commencer.

Elle fit glisser sa baguette le long du poignet de l'homme et ce dernier grogna. Elle était soumise à un contrôle strict et à une limitation de temps mais aujourd'hui elle savait qu'elle pourrait demander quelques minutes de plus.

La porte de la salle qu'elle partageait avec le prisonnier s'ouvrit et William et Frank apparurent.

-Lily…

Cette dernière se tourna vers eux avec un immense sourire.

-J'ai trouvée, dit-elle d'un air triomphant.

-Trouvé quoi demanda Frank ?

-Comment la retirer.

Elle savoura avec plaisir le visage plus que surpris des aurors. Sauver les mangemorts n'étaient pas son but mais si elle pouvait être celle qui avait mis fin à cette marque maudite elle ne s'en priverait pas.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Et que diriez-vous que l'on essaie ça maintenant.

Elle lâcha le bras du prisonnier qui la regardait les yeux agrandis par l'effroi.

-Bien-sûr que tu vas le faire, fit William précipitamment.

Bien sûr qu'elle allait le faire.

 **OoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooO**

Harry serra avec force la Gazette du Sorcier avant de le faire brûler entre ses doigts. Il n'y avait rien. Il se sentait comme à l'époque où il essayait de voir les nouvelles et que son oncle Vernon trouvait le moyen de l'en empêcher en lui posant des questions stupides.

Pourtant, il avait beau ne rien voir, il savait que Syracuse était quelque part. Probablement enfermé. Et cette pensée lui donnait la nausée. Il imaginait l'enfant, le loup, revenir à des années plus sombres et ça le tuait de ne pas être capable de faire quoi que ce soit pour lui.

\- Ce sont les nouvelles qui te chagrinent à ce point ?

Harry leva les yeux sur Voldemort et réprima une grimace en voyant Lord entortillé autour de lui. Le mage noir s'avança prés du blond qui leva la main pour récupérer son serpent.

\- L'absence de nouvelles, plutôt... Vous êtes calme en ce moment.

Voldemort lui adressa un sourire amusé. Amusé et insouciant. C'était à peu prés le quotidien de Voldemort depuis la dernière bataille. Harry lui était loin d'être amusé et encore plus loin d'être insouciant. Il était à bout de nerfs. Pour tout et n'importe quoi, et la situation de Syracuse, tout comme celle inconnue de Regulus, lui bouffait le cerveau.

Sa seule et maigre compensation était de savoir qu'Abraxas Malfoy complotait plus que sûrement contre Voldemort, pour des raisons qui échappaient à Harry. Mais il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Il trouvait Abraxas bien moins dangereux que le mage noir. Ceci dit, il avait aussi appris à se méfier d'un Malfoy piégé et traqué comme un chien.

Au lieu de ruminer ses sombres pensées, il se leva et laissa Lord glisser à ses pieds. Depuis qu'il l'avait amené ici, le serpent était bien silencieux, sauf quand Voldemort n'était pas dans les parages. La nuit, il lui sifflait des mots réconfortant. Harry, même s'il était plus libre de ses mouvements, avait l'étrange impression qu'un étau se resserrait autour de lui.

Mais il savait ce que c'était : la crainte de la date fatidique. Il se faisait une joie de ne pas entendre de nouvelles sur la prophétie. Il se faisait une joie d'imaginer gagner un peu plus de temps. Et d'un autre côté, ça lui paraissait être des lubies sans fondement. Voldemort ne faisait pas d'esclandre mais les réunions avaient toujours lieu et les mangemorts prenaient un réel plaisir à continuer la rafle meurtrière.

Il voulut se diriger vers sa chambre pour se soustraire à la présence oppressante du mage noir mais son regard fut attiré par quelque chose.

La porte du bureau était ouverte.

Harry se tourna vers Voldemort qui avait pris soin de garder en état sa propre version de la Gazette du Sorcier. Ce dernier ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux vers lui.

Harry s'approcha alors de la porte et l'écarta doucement. La bulle protectrice était toujours là. Il resta sur le pas de la porte à observer le livre et la bulle magique sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Il se doutait de ce que désirait Voldemort. Il comprenait ce petit manège et Harry avait fait, sans le vouloir, une sorte de promesse.

Dès qu'il posa un pied dans la pièce, tous les yeux pivotèrent vers lui et il réprima un frisson de dégoût. Son bracelet lui chauffait la peau et Harry remercia le destin d'avoir fait en sorte que William lui offre un si précieux cadeau.

Il s'avança un peu plus, de sorte à se retrouver en face du livre. Puis il tendit la main tout en s'attendant à heurter la barrière magique. Mais ça n'arriva pas.

Il pouvait presque toucher le livre.

Alors il retira sa main vivement et se retourna. Voldemort se trouvait derrière lui, baguette à la main.

\- On dirait que j'étais un peu plus curieux que toi.

Il dépassa Harry et posa une main sur la couverture, les yeux fixés toujours Harry. Comme si le livre attendait qu'il se dévoue lui aussi à faire un don.

Harry voulut reculer encore plus. Il était curieux mais il n'aimait pas la curiosité qui le titillait. Il étira cependant le cou quand le mage noir glissa ses doigts entre deux pages et souleva le livre.

Cependant, il n'y avait rien. Strictement rien.

\- Je…

\- Tu ne vois rien... Quel dommage, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il faut sacrifier quelque chose pour savourer de telles connaissances.

Harry resta là à fixer les pages jaunies et sans écriture aucune, pendant que Voldemort les faisait tourner sous ses yeux. Puis il secoua la tête et préféra sortir de la pièce. Il laissa le sorcier avec son livre et se rendit dans sa chambre. Il se fichait bien de ce qu'il pouvait trouver dans ce livre. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était un indice sur le journal ou sur la coupe. Malgré ça, il avait l'impression que pour contenter Voldemort et accéder à tous ses secrets, il se devait… De perdre son âme.

.

.

A suivre.

 **Voilà pour ce soir. j'espère que vous avez aimez, n'hésitez pas à laisser un ti message c'est toujours cool de savoir ce que vous en pensez! A lundi prochain.**


	76. Trouve-moi

**BON ! PARLONS PEU PARLONS BIEN !**

 **RETOUR LIVRE I est officiellement TERMINEE !**

 **Voilà…je veux dire terminée chez moi, sur mon ordi, sous mes doigts.**

 **Ce fut long, ce fut éprouvant, ce fut intense. Mais je parlerais de tout ça en temps et en heure. Inutile de me poser des questions sur la fin. Je n'ai pas le calcul en tête de combien de chapitre il reste mais bon au moins vous savez que j'ai mis le point final.**

 **Il est un peu tard et j'ai encore une petite surprise que je partagerais avec vous dans les prochains jours et nous reviendrons en long en large et en travers sur comment se goupillera la suite des événements.**

En attendant je vous laisse aux reviews et au chapitre !

Au fait **Titou Douh** est ma super correctrice !

 **Angelyoru** : Ouai Regulus adore jouer avec le feu on dirait. En même temps Lily est très intelligente XD. Comme son fils huhu. J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez beaucoup à apprécier les moments Harry/ bébé Draco arf, arf. Merci, merci j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !

 **Lassa** : Okay je signe pour le paradis direct…Du moment qu'on à la droit d'écrire des fanfics XD. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite aussi. Koeur sur toi !

 **Nyumess** : Huhuhu ! Je vais donc te rendre encore indisponible durant dix minutes ! J'espère que tu les apprécieras ! Merci beaucoup de lire Livre I. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Gros koeur sur toi.

 **Sora94** : Haha pas de problèmes ! hum ? tu parles de quel île ? Xeno et Pandora vivent à Loutry st Chapoule, Xenophilius à juste suivit Regulus dans sa quête du lion. Oui j'ai décidé que Lucius cesserait d'être une poule mouillée, qu'il serve à quelque chose enfin ! Lily, ma Lily si brillante. Elle va sauver le monde comme ça XD. Nan je crois que Draco aime juste l'odeur d'Harry haha ! Et bien voilà la preuve que je n'abandonne pas ! Du coup tu auras le plaisir de lire la fin de cette première partie. Vue que c'est terminée huhu. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre et toute la suite. GROS koeur sur toi ma toute belle !

 **Papillon16** : Regulus est la loyauté personnifié ! Il est dans mon cœur aussi haha. Hey ça m'a tout l'air d'être un horcruxe aussi. Mais réjouis-toi Regulus en a trouvé un ! Mhp Lily est la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération ! Et Harry…Harry…Merci à toi pour ta lecture et tes films intérieur ça me fait grave plaisir. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Akyra76** : Merci pour ce petit message et pour ta lecture. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Koeur !

 **Pticoeurfragile** : La voici ^^

 **Serpenta** : Hello ! Non mais tu comprends c'est le destin ! Il vaut mieux ça qu'un lac remplis de cadavre n'est-ce pas ? Oui peut-être…qui sait ? Je crois qu'Harry peut gérer le fait de rencontrer des gens plus vieux que lui parce que c'est normal mais à mon avis il a quelque problèmes avec des personnes qui sont sensé avoir le même âge que lui. Mais il aime beaucoup le mini-Draco hein ! Concernant le père de Lucius il doit opter pour un « tout viens à point à qui sait attendre » ahaha. Je vois ce que tu essaies de faire, tu poses des questions avec des sous-entendus mais je resterais muette comme une tombe XD. De toute façon c'est plus qu'une question pour que tu le saches ! Le collier de la trinité était une petite coquille et je suis ravie que tu y prêtes attention. Du coup juste pour toi je vais faire un petit récapitulatif : Le collier de la trinité à était offert à Harry par les Alfes noirs (en même temps qu'une corne de sanglier permettant de ressusciter quelqu'un, mais ça il l'a donné à Voldemort). Ce collier permet de protéger trois fois. Pour ce qui est des bracelets : Les bracelets des fondateurs sont quatre bracelets offert par les gobelins aux fondateurs de Poudlard. Le bracelet d'ambre pour Godricks (celui de William) améliore les sorts de légilimancie, éloigne la douleur, trouve le chemin. (Techniquement ça signifie que c'est une super boussole haha). Le bracelet de Jade pour Salazar (celui d'Harry) : éloigne le mal du cœur, empêche d'être trouvé, ferme l'esprit. Le bracelet d'obsidienne pour Elga, éloigne la peur, renforce les sorts de protection, ouvre l'œil( ici le troisième oiel pour les voyant comme Sybille). Et pour finir le saphir pour Rowena, éloigne les doutes, améliore la concentration et la création, dévoile les mensonges. En vrai c'était plus facile d'ouvrir mon cahier de brouillon que de chercher le chapitre. Mais ne t'en fais, à la fin de l'histoire je mettrais un glossaire pour tous les objets et livre, parce que beaucoup ont leurs importances huhu. Merci encore et toujours pour commenter à chaque chapitre, franchement j'attends tes reviews autant que tu attends mes chapitres, du coup on est deux à s'impatienter ! J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre te plaira. Gros koeur sur toi ! Ps : Tes désirs sont des ordres XD.

 **Quetsche** : Hello ! Merci beaucoup ! Moi aussi j'ai hâte haha.

 **xxxQueenxxx** : Haha, je me suis pas creusée la tête c'est ce que tu sous-entends XD ! Oh tu sais pas, imagine Harry le prend dans ses bras et Draco se met à fondre huhu ! Nan je plaisante, je ferais pas une chose pareille. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Du coup plus de Pandora huhu.

 **Yume resonnance** : Vrai…je suis sûr qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Bellatrix cache la coupe dans son coffre. Moi aussi je me demande comment est-ce qu'il élèvera son fils. Vivement qu'on y arrive haha. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Koeur sur toi !

 **Chapel Lucie** : Oh et bien…je crois que j'ai le chic en ce moment pour des fins à suspens XD. J'espère que tu aimeras haha. Koeur sur toi !

 **Millon** : Vous avez des chapitres et moi j'ai des reviews, chacun sa lecture XD. Qui va se brûler les ailes ? La chimère ou Regulus, quelle question fatidique. Je vois que dans toutes tes demandes, Regulus n'est pas cité u_u. Dois-je en conclure que je peux le sacrifier sur l'autel des personnages qui doivent mourir pour le drama ? En vrai ça me brise le cœur rien que d'y penser XD. Elle est là toute la question mamzelle…que va devoir sacrifier Harry ? Parce que c'est son truc les sacrifices XD, il adore ça tiens ! Ouai Lucius, ce sale suiveur. Je suis contente que personne ne le trouve trop pathétique, je me suis toujours dit qu'il l'était un peu quand même des fois. Mais bon apparemment tout le monde l'aime bien. J'espère que tu kifferas ce chapitres, ça me fait rudement plaisir de revoir tes reviews. Même les plus courtes. Gros koeur sur toi miss !

Voilà, voilà. Sur ce bonne lecture les agneaux !

 **TROUVE-MOI**

 _«_ _I think the whole world addicted to the drama_

 _Only attracted to things that'll bring you trauma_ _»_

Where is the love. Black eyed peas

.

.

.

\- Est-ce que tu en as parlé à Sirius ?

Severus laissa échapper un grognement sans pour autant regarder Migale.

\- Je ne veux pas le mêler à ça… Sirius est…

\- Fragile, compléta Remus.

\- Et James ?

\- On peut bien lui laisser un peu de répit, laisse le profiter de son fils.

\- Je te signale que nous aussi on a un enfant dont il faut profiter.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. Il savait que Migale râlait pour la forme. C'était elle qui avait réussi à retrouver la trace de Syracuse, elle aussi qui avait eu la bonne idée de lui arracher quelques poils pour ne pas faire deux fois la même erreur.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que le Ministère ne nous ait pas écoutés pour ça.

\- Bien évidement ! Ça se saurait si le ministère écoutait quelque chose, lâchât Severus amèrement.

\- Surtout pour un loup-garou... Syracuse est catalogué comme créature extrêmement dangereuse, peu importe le camp dans lequel il se bat. Moi-même, si je n'avais accès à la potion, je ne pourrais même pas poursuivre mes études.

\- Je trouve ça extrêmement décevant, fit Migale.

\- De toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si le Ministère portait réellement l'Ordre du Phénix dans son cœur. L'intervention de Dumbledore a été très mal vue.

Migale baissa les yeux, mortifiée.

\- Ils ne comprennent rien.

\- Ils ne comprennent rien parce que le Ministère est gangrené.

\- Toute cette histoire me fatigue, souffla Severus.

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois, acquiesçant en silence.

\- Alors on le fait ?

\- Et bien, ça ne devrait pas être trop dur pour toi, tu l'as déjà libéré une fois, plaisanta Remus.

Le brun se massa les tempes.

\- J'aimerais qu'Harry soit là.

\- Oh, voyons ! Nous aussi nous pouvons jouer les stupides téméraires !

\- Ce n'est pas juste ça… Je voudrais qu'il soit là parce que tout paraissait facile avec lui.

Aucun des amis de Severus ne répondit.

Sauver Syracuse était un plan établi par Severus et plus que soutenu par Migale et Remus. Ils avaient décidé qu'il n'en parleraient ni à Rebecca, ni à William et encore moins à Cassie. Ils savaient que ceux qui travaillaient au Ministère étaient pieds et poings liés. Si William pouvait encore n'en faire qu'à sa tête, depuis l'attaque du Ministère, les sorciers étaient étroitement surveillés à l'intérieur. Cassie était dans une position délicate : on ne le trouvait pas assez expérimenté et le fait qu'il ait perdu son père le rendait instable aux yeux des autres membres du Magenmagot. Ils savaient tous que c'était de la pure propagande pour descendre le dernier Corgan mais Cassie devait faire profil bas.

Tout leur groupe avait fini par comprendre qu'ils devraient être un peu hors-la-loi s'ils voulaient que les choses bougent.

Leur plan était d'une facilité enfantine. Cela consistait juste à sortir Syracuse et à le garder définitivement avec eux pour sa propre sécurité. Et éventuellement user de son odorat pour retrouver la piste d'Harry ou d'autres disparus.

Ce que Severus, Remus et Migale ignoraient, c'était que quelqu'un d'autre était sur cette piste.

 **OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO**

L'attaque du « maraudeur » avait donné un coup de pied dans la souricière et l'arrestation de Syracuse avait permis à un rat de pouvoir se déplacer plus librement. Du temps où Harry pouvait encore parler avec Syracuse, il se faisait un point d'honneur à s'assurer que le rat ne se rapproche pas trop du groupe, même sans vraiment savoir où ils étaient. Maintenant qu'Harry n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur la situation, il était incapable de prévoir les coups de Peter.

Et le dernier maraudeur avait plus d'avance qu'il ne le pensait.

Il savait pertinemment où se trouvait le loup-garou. De la bouche de Yaxley, le Ministère envisageait très sérieusement d'écourter ses jours et il avait eu dans l'idée que l'Ordre ne les laisserait pas faire. Il n'était pas réellement question de les attaquer mais plus de pouvoir enfin les suivre.

Alors il avait décidé d'être patient.

Et sa patience avait était récompensée.

 **OoooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooO**

Migale couvrit son nez avec son écharpe mais l'odeur pénétra tout de même le tissu pour atteindre ses narines.

\- Cette odeur, par Elga, c'est une infection…

Elle se tourna vers Remus. Ce dernier semblait être sur le point de tourner de l'œil mais il continuait à avancer.

\- C'est pour brouiller son odorat, pour qu'il ne sache pas où il se trouve.

\- Tout ça juste pour un loup-garou ?

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait juste un loup-garou ici, fit Severus.

La maison d'enfermement de Shanks à Abercraf était un lieu que Severus aurait fini par connaître. Dans le futur d'Harry, il n'aurait pas été difficile pour lui d'y entrer et encore moins de se faire bien voir sur place. Mais le Severus d'aujourd'hui n'avait strictement rien à voir avec celui qu'il aurait du devenir bien plus tard. Le Severus d'aujourd'hui n'aurait jamais pu entendre parler du chenil de Shanks.

Aux premiers abords, ça avait juste l'apparence d'un immense château. Les jardins étaient gigantesques et le lieu semblait plus que bien entretenu. C'était ce qu'avait pensé Migale.

Severus Rogue avait sournoisement volé la cape d'invisibilité de James qui n'était plus un secret vu le nombre de fois par jour où il s'amusait à faire disparaître son fils. A cette pensée, un sourire s'était posé sur ses lèvres.

Le plus dur avait été en vérité de passer les barrières de protection mais Remus était un briseur de sorts vraiment doué. Ce qui faisait la fierté de Migale.

Ils savaient qu'ils avaient entrepris quelque chose de dangereux. Ils savaient que ne prévenir personne était stupide. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de réfléchir plus. Et ils avaient bien fait.

 **OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

Remus jeta un « _alohomora_ » informulé sur la trappe des égouts qu'ils avaient parcourus. Une fois l'étonnement de ne pas voir les décharges évacuée par magie passé, ils avaient traversé les caves humides du manoir avec un certain écœurement.

L'homme poussa la porte et la tint pour Migale et Severus.

\- Si on meurt tous les trois… Il n'y aura plus personne pour garder ma fille.

\- Migale, mes parents ne sont pas morts.

\- Il n'y aura plus personne de drôle.

\- Comme si tu avais choisi le roi de l'humour comme parrain, s'amusa Remus.

\- Chut vous deux !

\- Rabats-joie, murmura Migale, faisant sourire son mari.

Severus avait parfaitement entendu mais le lieu où ils se trouvaient ne lui donnait aucune matière à rire. Il jeta la cape sur les deux époux et s'entoura lui-même d'une cape usée et presque sur le point de disparaître au moindre touché. Il ne savait pas d'où provenait la cape de James mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Elle était d'une telle qualité.

\- Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi est-ce si silencieux ?

\- Il y a des sorts de silence actifs devant chaque cellule.

\- Des cellules ?!

Maintenant qu'elle y regardait de plus prés, Migale voyait parfaitement les cellules s'aligner dans l'immense couloir. Elle écarquilla les yeux et l'horreur de savoir ce qui s'y trouvait s'infiltra doucement dans ses veines. Elle sortit sa main pour attraper le cache de l'œil d'une des portes mais la main de Severus l'arrêta tout de suite.

\- On est là pour Syracuse, Migale, concentre toi sur lui.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans ces cellules ?

Ni Severus, ni Remus ne lui répondit. Son amant posa sa main dans son dos et la poussa pour qu'elle continue à avancer. Elle le fit à contrecœur.

Ils marchèrent longtemps, se laissant guider par le pendule de Migale mais faisant le reste du chemin dans un silence pesant. Ils ressentaient tous l'atmosphère étouffante du lieu et aucun d'eux ne voulait réellement mettre de mots dessus.

Jusqu'à ce que des bruits de pas autres que les leurs se fassent entendre. Severus s'arrêta brusquement et jeta quelques sorts de dissimulation. Deux hommes s'avançaient vers eux mais le peu de lumière les mettait à l'abri.

\- Je t'ai dit que c'était cette cellule.

\- Je me suis trompé, pas la peine d'en faire tout un foin. C'est le seul qu'il faut prendre ?

\- Non, dans l'aile sud. Le loup-garou.

\- J'ai encore du mal à croire que ça soit vraiment un loup-garou... Tu imagines si des loups de ce genre se baladent dans la nature ?

\- Quoi ? On a bien des dragons en liberté !

L'autre homme rigola et le bruit d'une porte de fer qui s'ouvre se fit entendre, faisant racler le métal contre le sol. Puis un bruit strident accompagna l'ouverture.

\- Fais gaffe, évite qu'il te griffe !

Severus arrivait à peine à distinguer ce qu'il se passait sous la cape mais il lui semblait que les hommes tiraient un animal de la cage. Ils le tiraient à l'aide d'une corde invoquée par leurs baguettes. C'était des cris perçant et des hululements paniqués qui sortaient de la bouche de l'animal. La créature s'agitait dans tous les sens et même si elle leur arrivait à peine à mi-cuisse, elle semblait dotée d'une sacrée force.

\- Emmène cette foutue bête !

\- J'essaie ! Pourquoi on peut juste pas la stupéfixier !

\- On voit bien que t'es qu'un bleu…

Les cris de la bête continuèrent de hanter les couloirs même après le départ des gardes et Migale et Remus avaient l'air de ne plus vouloir bouger.

\- Vous avez entendu, souffla Severus.

\- C'est des animaux, fit Migale d'un ton alarmé, c'est plein d'animaux.

\- Où pensais-tu qu'ils emmèneraient Syracuse ? En cure de soin ?

Personne n'en voulut à Severus de faire du sarcasme et ils se remirent en marche. Plus vite.

 **OoooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO**

Ils avaient presque eu tout bon. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent en salle d'opération. Pour Migale, ça ressemblait plus à un abattoir qu'à autre chose. Le corps de la créature qu'ils avaient vue un peu avant avait été ramassé et Severus savait déjà ce qu'elle deviendrai : une source d'ingrédients pour maître de potions ou médicomages. Mais le voir en vrai lui donnait la nausée. C'était pour ça qu'il avait demandé à Migale de ne rien ouvrir.

Mais maintenant qu'il les voyait tirer Syracuse vers une sorte de puits, il sentait son sang pulser contre ses tempes à lui en donner mal à la tête. Le loup-garou rongeait ses cordes, grognait mais pas une seule fois il ne tenta de mordre ses gardiens : Syracuse n'était pas un tueur.

Alors Severus bondit. A sa suite, Migale et Remus n'avaient pas attendu son signal pour en faire de même.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent qu'ils étaient tombés dans un piège.

 **OoooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooO**

Le bruit de la claque fut sûrement plus douloureux que le geste lui-même. Le regard horrifié de Lily et James fut cependant suffisamment éloquent pour que Sirius regrette son acte dès la seconde même.

Pourtant, Severus fut incapable de lui en vouloir. Et s'il avait mal, c'était uniquement du au regard de pur désespoir que lançait Sirius.

\- Je…, commença l'ancien Gryffondor.

Mais il était bien incapable d'ajouter un autre mot. A la place, il se détourna d'eux et s'éclipsa de la pièce, montant les escaliers quatre à quatre. Lily s'approcha de Severus et posa main sur sa joue, essayant de rafraîchir sa peau.

\- Je sais que tu voulais bien faire et Sirius a était réellement méchant. Mais tu ne l'as pas volé et si ça n'avait pas été lui, ça aurait été moi.

Severus resta silencieux mais le regard furieux de Lily lui fit baisser les yeux de honte.

\- Pourtant, ils ont réussi, Lily, tenta James.

\- Au péril de leurs vies et de celle de Syracuse ! Ils auraient pu mourir ! Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant de voir tant de gens perdre la vie ! Était-ce vraiment nécessaire d'y aller à trois ?! Je ne peux pas croire une seule seconde que vous ayez été aussi stupides !

Tout en disant ça, elle ne quittait pas des yeux Severus et sa main tremblait contre sa joue. Le brun avait du mal à supporter la sensation terrible d'être responsable de ses tremblements. Il avait envie de la pousser pour ne plus sentir sa peur et la sienne en même temps. Mais Lily retira d'elle-même sa main avant de le prendre dans ses bras avec force.

\- Vous êtes stupides ! Stupides !

Severus tourna la tête en direction de James et l'image que lui renvoyait le jeune homme fut sûrement plus violente que la claque de Sirius.

Ils étaient stupides.

Mais ils étaient encore des gosses, des gamins qui essayaient de comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Mais James, à ce moment là, semblait vieux. Beaucoup trop vieux. Et ça le frappa avec une soudaineté étonnante. Ça le frappa comme jamais rien d'autre ne l'avait frappé.

Ce visage, ces lèvres. Ce regard dur et cette position droite.

\- …Harry ?

Lily s'écarta vivement de lui.

\- Quoi, Harry ?

Severus se rendit compte qu'il venait de parler à voix haute et tout d'un coup, ça lui parut stupide.

\- Non… J'ai cru voir… Entendre Harry.

\- C'est probable, fit James. Avec tout le raffut que vous avez fait en venant ici... Je vais aller le voir. Et tu ferais mieux d'aller voir Sirius et lui demander pardon.

Lily et Severus laissèrent James quitter le salon le pas lourd.

\- Severus.

Le brun plongea un regard troublé dans les yeux verts de Lily.

\- Oui ?

\- N'en veux pas à Sirius. Il…

\- Je sais, dit Severus un peu durement.

Il s'éloigna un peu de Lily et l'observa longuement. Il avait l'impression que les traits de la petite fille qui jouait près de chez lui étaient en train de disparaître et pourtant, elle était toujours là. La jolie fille aux cheveux de feu et aux yeux émeraude. La seule et unique personne qu'il avait toujours voulu aimer.

Était-ce parce qu'il était en vie qu'il sentit soudain son cœur se gonfler d'amour pour elle ? Ou était-ce ces yeux ?

Severus revint de nouveau vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et elle lui rendit immédiatement son étreinte.

\- Je suis désolé, Lily. Je ne voulais pas vous impliquer là dedans. Récupérer Syracuse, c'était comme récupérer un peu d'espoir...

\- C'est bon. Vous êtes sains et saufs, c'est tout ce qui compte… Vas le voir. Il a besoin de toi.

 **OooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooO**

\- Je ne te ferai pas d'excuses.

Severus soupira en refermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Je sais.

Du regard, il fit le tour de la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Sirius était dos à lui, le front collé contre la fenêtre et le dos voûté. Depuis qu'ils avaient élu domicile à Godric's Hollow, il se sentait bien.

Severus, même s'il appréciait ce qu'était devenue l'impasse du Tisseur, préférait mille fois vivre ici. Il partageait ses repas avec James, Lily, Sirius et Harry et plus encore. Vivre en communauté lui rappelait Poudlard et les vacances qu'ils avaient passées tous ensemble.

Ce n'était pas vraiment ça, grandir. La vie aurait voulu qu'ils s'éloignent un peu pour se concentrer sur eux-mêmes. Mais il devait s'avouer que même s'il aimait être seul avec Sirius, la vie chez les Potter était douce.

\- Sirius…

\- Comment as-tu pu me faire une chose pareille ?

Severus retint son souffle. Il avait cru que c'était une bonne idée. Ça aurait du être une bonne idée. Mais ça ne devait pas aboutir à ça.

\- Je n'ai pas réfléchi… Enfin si, j'ai réfléchi. Je ne vais pas dire que ce que nous avons fait était brillant mais c'était nécessaire.

Sirius se tourna vivement et le regard de pure haine qu'il lui lança le déstabilisa.

\- Mettre ta vie en danger était nécessaire ?! Mettre celles de Migale et Remus était nécessaire ?! Ils ont une fille, SEVERUS !

\- Je sais… Donc tu te doutes bien que mourir n'était pas au programme.

Sirius s'avança vivement vers lui et pointa un doigt rageur vers son visage.

\- Ne me parle pas comme ça ! Je ne suis pas l'imbécile d'autrefois et user de tes sarcasmes me donne juste envie de te frapper encore plus ! Qu'est ce qui t'est passé par la tête ?! Oh par Merlin, Severus, après tout ce qui s'est passé, comment as-tu pu croire que je le prendrais bien !?

Severus baissa la tête.

\- Je n'ai pas fait ça pour te blesser…

\- Alors pour quoi ?! POURQUOI ?!

\- PARCE QUE J'EN AVAIS BESOIN !

Le Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu quoi ?

\- J'avais besoin de faire quelque chose qui avait du sens ! Depuis que tout ça a commencé, on ne fait que se battre pour se défendre ! On n'agit pas comme il le faudrait ! On reste cachés et on attend qu'on nous appelle ! L'Ordre est là pour essayer de rétablir la paix. Et c'est une paix que personne ne semble vouloir ! Le Ministère était sur le point de le tuer ! Ils allaient tuer Syracuse…

Le désespoir qui filtrait dans la voix de Severus fit vaciller les barrières du chien.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pu l'abandonner ! Sais-tu tout ce qu'il représente pour moi !? C'est la première chose de bien que j'ai faite ! Je l'ai sauvé alors qu'il était enfermé. Harry et moi l'avons sauvé ! Si Syracuse était mort, qu'est ce que j'aurais pu lui dire !?

\- Sev…

\- C'est grâce à lui que nous avons trouvé la potion pour Remus ! C'est grâce à lui si vous avez réussi à me pardonner, si j'ai réussi à vous pardonner ! Tu ne sais pas tout ce que je lui dois…

Sirius savait qu'il ne parlait pas totalement de Syracuse mais il accusa le coup.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit ?

\- Je voulais que ça vienne de moi… Je ne voulais pas être encore et toujours celui qu'on protège. Je suis fatigué qu'on pense que je ne fais que suivre. Je veux faire partir de ça, Sirius ! Je veux me battre ! Je veux que ça se termine ! JE VEUX VIVRE ! Je veux vivre pour être heureux. Je veux pouvoir sortir sans craindre d'être attaqué, je veux pouvoir me promener avec toi, avec tout le monde. Je veux que mon meilleur ami revienne. Mais pour ça j'ai besoin de toi, Sirius… J'ai tellement besoin de toi !

Sirius s'approcha de Severus et il le prit dans ses bras. Le brun l'enlaça immédiatement.

\- Chaque jour… Je reste ici avec Harry et je te vois toi, partir étudier. Je vois James reprendre ses entraînements. Je vois Lily tenter de sauver des vies. Et moi je suis là, et je passe mes journées à veiller sur Harry. Je le tiens contre moi et je lui répète qu'on attend que ses parents rentrent. Tous les jours, c'est mon seul souhait : que vous rentriez tous. Tout ce qu'il fait, c'est rire, baver, mâchouiller son pied et pleurer parce qu'il à faim. Et tout ça, tout ce qu'il fait, ça me rend dingue. Parce que je l'aime et quand je pense à tout l'amour que je ressens pour lui, je pense à celui que je ressens pour toi. Quand tu n'es pas là, j'en suis malade et je veux la même chose que toi. Je veux vivre sans avoir à m'inquiéter de ne pas te voir rentrer un peu plus tard que d'habitude. Je ne veux pas immédiatement imaginer le pire. Je veux vivre aussi. J'ai besoin de toi… Aussi.

Sirius souleva doucement le menton de Severus avant d'embrasser ses lèvres. Leur baiser, d'abord doux, devint très vite avide et passionné. Tout comme leur étreinte.

 **OoooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Lily lança un sort de silence avec un petit sourire mutin posé sur ses lèvres puis continua son chemin jusqu'à la chambre de son fils. Là, elle y trouva James assis dans le fauteuil tenant Harry contre lui, les yeux plongés dans les siens. Il ne releva pas la tête quand Lily ferma la porte mais lui lança un doux sourire quand elle s'assit en tailleur à ses pieds.

\- Je viens de voir le patronus de Migale. Elle m'informe qu'ils sont chez les parents de Remus pour qu'ils leur servent d'alibi. Je me dis… Qu'on pourrait peut-être faire entrer Syracuse dans le salon.

Lily fronça les sourcils et James en fit de même.

\- Lily, ce n'est pas un animal sauvage… C'est un garçon coincé dans un corps de loup. Je ne le ferai pas dormir dehors.

\- D'accord, James.

\- Je suis…

\- Non. C'est bon. On est tous sur les nerfs, on est tous fatigués. Ne t'en fais pas.

\- Il y en a au moins un qui ne s'inquiète de rien, dit-il en rigolant.

Lily sourit de toutes ses dents. Harry jouait avec le doigt de son père, tentant désespérément de le manger.

\- J'ai pensé à quelque chose, fit Lily.

\- Quoi donc ?

Elle se tourna pour s'adosser contre les jambes de James.

\- A la bataille du Ministère et comment les choses se sont passées.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Du gaz utilisé. J'ai soigné les mangemorts mais… Le gaz utilisé n'était pas un gaz canonique comme on l'avait cru. C'était quelque chose de totalement inoffensif mais l'aspect était le même que celui de l'autre plus dangereux.

\- Mais les mangemorts sont tombés, non ?

\- En vérité, ça s'est infiltré dans leurs masques.

\- Tu veux dire que c'était quelque chose qui devait agir contre les hommes de Voldemort ?

\- Exactement. Ça signifie que c'est quelqu'un de notre camp qui l'a lancé.

\- Mais pour ça, il devait savoir comment fabriquer quelque chose qui ne ciblerait que les masques ?!

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai deux hypothèses. La première, c'est qu'un espion dans notre camp était présent lors de la bataille.

\- Harry ?

Lily fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ma deuxième hypothèse, c'est que ce quelqu'un s'est débrouillé pour que ça soit l'un d'entre nous qui lance ce gaz.

\- Lily… Tu as déjà une idée et tu ne veux pas me le dire.

\- Je me demandais pourquoi William était si obsédé par le Cavalier. Tu n'as pas remarqué que ces derniers temps, son engouement pour le chercher activement s'est réduit comme peau de chagrin ? A l'inverse, il me demande de trouver un moyen d'effacer la marque. Il piste les divers mangemorts, il fait suivre Lucius Malfoy. Il se concentre plus sur Voldemort lui-même.

\- Tu penses que William sait quelque chose ?!

\- Je crois que le Cavalier est Harry, fit Lily.

James resta silencieux, ce qui attira la curiosité de sa femme qui se tourna pour le regarder.

\- Je pense que tu as raison.

\- Tu le penses ?

\- En fait, ça a du sens. Aucune des attaques du Cavalier n'était réellement mortelle. C'était beaucoup de spectacle. C'était douloureux aussi mais jamais exécuté dans le but de nous tuer. Et puis… Sa façon de se battre. Et il n'était pas là lors de la bataille du bar. Peut-être que Voldemort s'est rendu compte de quelque chose.

\- William n'était pas avec nous non plus.

Ils se regardèrent longuement.

-Tu crois qu'il est en danger ? Tu crois que Voldemort sait qu'il est un espion ?!

\- Je n'en sais rien, James. Mais je crois que ça devient urgent de comprendre si nous voulons avoir une chance de le sauver.

James se leva et Lily s'écarta de lui. Il embrassa une dernière fois son fils et le déposa dans son berceau.

\- Je vais… Faire rentrer Syracuse.

Lily acquiesça.

Tout en descendant les escaliers, James essayait encore et toujours de faire tourner une phrase dans sa tête.

« Ne meurs pas, papa. »

C'était comme un cauchemar sans fin. A chaque fois, il avait l'impression d'entendre la voix d'Harry et à chaque fois, il se disait qu'il mélangeait tout. Le fait qu'Harry soit la seule personne absente de leur cercle le faisait devenir parano.

Pourtant…

Si James s'accrochait tant à cette option, c'était parce qu'il s'était senti proche d'Harry. Il n'était pas aussi attaché que Severus ou William. C'était autre chose qui l'avait lié à lui. C'était leurs nombreux points communs. Des aspects de sa personnalité similaire à celle du Serpentard. La façon qu'ils avaient de passer leurs mains dans leurs cheveux. Leurs mimiques, leurs intonations. Lily le lui avait fait remarquer. Migale aussi. Et Sirius, souvent.

Ils avaient des traits de caractère semblables et le même humour. Même si Harry était le plus sérieux des deux.

Et il y avait ce sourire...

James ne l'avait pas remarqué tout de suite. Il l'avait vu quelques jours après qu'ils se soient installés à Godric's Hollow. Il avait déballé les photos de leurs journées chez les parents de Lily. Et il avait sortis celle où ils étaient tous réunis, excepté Migale.

Et ça l'avait frappé. Ils avaient le même sourire.

James chassa cette pensée rapidement. Il le faisait à chaque fois que son cerveau revenait sur cette photo. Elle lui donnait l'impression qu'il passait à côté de quelque chose d'important et en même temps, il avait la sensation qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'arrête sur cette image.

Il reprit une respiration normale en atteignant la grande porte vitrée du jardin et l'ouvrit. Syracuse passa son museau à l'intérieur de la maison dès que la porte fut ouverte. Il glissa son énorme corps de loup à travers cette dernière et James en profita pour passer une main dans sa fourrure. Son poil était doux, d'un gris anthracite du plus bel effet. L'animal tourna la tête en sa direction et James lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Bienvenue à la maison, Syracuse. Bienvenue chez toi.

La seule réponse du loup fut une plainte gémissante mais la bête s'allongea devant le feu de cheminée et ferma les yeux. James le suivit et s'assit dans le fauteuil en face du loup.

Severus avait décidé de l'amener ici au dernier moment parce qu'il était persuadé que Remus et Migale seraient ceux que l'on jugerait presque immédiatement d'être les responsables de son évasion. Pour James, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. En fait, le côté aventureux de Severus lui plaisait énormément. La chose avec laquelle il avait le plus eu du mal fut le fait que Remus avait décidé de participer à cette expédition sans un mot pour lui.

Mais à présent qu'il l'avait sous la main, James ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser certaines questions.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour savoir que nous étions en danger, Syracuse ? Est-ce que c'est Harry qui te l'a dit ?

Syracuse leva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de James, avant de répondre d'une voix basse et grondante quelque chose qui lui hérissa les poils.

-Je suivais… Le rat.

\- Tu suivais le rat, répéta James estomaqué

 **OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

\- LEO !

Regulus lâcha ce qu'il était en train de faire au son de la voix alarmée qui l'appelait. Il descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers et faillit tomber sur les fesses. Il se précipita dans le bureau excentrique qu'il avait appris à connaître au fil des dernières semaines et à peine eut-il le pied à l'intérieur que ses bras furent pris en otage.

\- Tiens moi ça ! s'écria Pandora.

Regulus vit atterrir contre lui un bébé aux mèches d'un blond délavé et sitôt l'enfant entre ses bras, il se mit à mâchouiller avec ferveur le col de sa robe.

\- Qu'est ce que... ?!

\- Tu peux me la tenir deux minutes ?

Regulus observa Pandora qui s'était remise face à son établis où reposait un nombre impressionnant de fioles et de marmites brûlantes. Il la vit mélanger quelques ingrédients, en couper d'autres rapidement. A côté d'elle, deux cuillères mélangeaient la même mixture mais dans des sens différents.

Depuis qu'il vivait ici, Regulus avait appris deux trois choses sur ceux qui l'hébergeaient.

La première : ils étaient complètement loufoques. Il n'avait jamais rencontré personne d'aussi étrange et bizarre que les Lovegood. Mais il avait fini par s'y faire. Et il préférait ce lieu que le manoir sombre et sans vie des Malfoy.

La deuxième : Pandora, la maîtresse de maison, était férue d'inventions étranges. Et ces objets, même s'ils avaient le mérite de vouloir servir des causes justes, fonctionnaient une fois sur deux.

La dernière chose qu'il avait apprise... Malgré leurs bons soins et leur gentillesse, Pandora et Xenophilius lui faisaient perdre un temps précieux. Ces derniers lui avaient promis que s'il était patient, ils lui fabriqueraient de quoi s'armer suffisamment bien pour affronter la chimère. Ce que Regulus voyait, c'est qu'ils essayaient de l'occuper à faire le plus de choses possibles pour oublier sa tentative de sauvetage.

Il n'avait pas reçu les nouvelles escomptées. Son départ n'avait pas poussé Harry à se détacher de Voldemort. De ce qu'il savait, son ami était toujours aux prises avec lui, ce qui ne faisait que confirmer son idée. Harry voulait rester auprès de Voldemort.

Mais en disparaissant, il lui laissait le champ libre pour ne plus s'inquiéter pour lui. Il savait que personne n'avait cherché à savoir si sa mort était réelle et cela voulait dire que Cassie Corgan avait fait un travail de pro.

Il n'avait donné que du vent à Cassie. Il avait joué sa liberté sur des promesses qu'il n'était même pas sûr de tenir. Et le garçon lui avait accordé plus que le bénéfice du doute. Mais Regulus savait qu'il ne devait pas revenir les mains vides. Il avait demandé du temps. Pas pour lui mais pour Harry _;_ du temps pour que ce dernier fasse ce qu'il avait à faire.

Et Regulus était de plus en plus persuadé que la chimère était une partie des réponses. Peut-être pas la plus grande, mais elle gardait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui lui avait paru important. Et peut-être qu'Harry cherchait aussi cette chose. Jusqu'à présent, ses décisions n'étaient pas les plus judicieuses mais il était sûr de lui pour ça.

Il reporta son attention sur Pandora et fronça les sourcils quand il la vit sur le point de verser un liquide opaque dans sa préparation.

\- Pandora !

Il sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort d'expulsion qui vit voler le liquide un peu plus loin. La femme sursauta et braqua un regard étonné sur le garçon.

\- Vous voulez nous faire exploser !?

\- Rien de tel ne serait arrivé, voyons.

\- Vous étiez sur le point de verser de la bave de Morlock alors que juste avant je vous ai vue émincer de la sciure de botruc ! A coup sûr, on se serait retrouvés accrochés au plafond et pas de la plus jolie des façons !

Elle haussa un sourcil, puis un autre, avant d'agrandir ses lèvres en un immense sourire. Regulus ne souriait pas. Pandora était peut-être douée pour créer mais elle était affligeante de nullité en potions. Il s'avança vers elle et remit sa fille entre ses bras.

\- Vous pensiez faire quoi, exactement ?

\- Encore et toujours la même chose, mon cher Léo : trouver une recette adéquate pour que tu ailles te frotter à cette grosse bestiole.

Regulus écarquilla les yeux.

\- Vous travaillez vraiment dessus ?

Elle prit un air choqué.

\- Tu pensais qu'on se tournait les pouces ?!

\- Je pensais que vous ne vouliez pas que j'y aille.

\- Certes, nous n'avançons pas vite... Mais n'est-ce pas là notre marché ? Tu travailles pour nous le temps qu'on te prépare ce qu'il faut pour ton départ.

Regulus fut à court de mots. Il était persuadé d'être dans une autre prison dorée. Xenophilius l'occupait sans cesse à écrire des articles sans queue ni tête. Parfois, il se permettait de rectifier des informations ou de reprendre complètement des textes parce que certaines choses étaient tirées par les cheveux. Mais le fait était là : Regulus travaillait réellement pour le Chicaneur. S'il n'avait pas vraiment vu le temps passer, c'était parce que mine de rien, ça lui plaisait. Il s'occupait de la presse, de l'encre, de la mise en place des articles dans le journal.

Il était devenu une petite main. Il avait un travail et pourtant, ce n'était que du vent.

\- Depuis que la guerre a débuté, il est de plus en plus difficile de se procurer certaines choses et Xenophilius n'apprécie pas que l'on se serve auprès de sources peu recommandables. Personne ne sait comment son traitées les créatures magiques. Je ne peux que me servir là où je sais que tout animal vit en bonne condition. Et je pense que ça va empirer avec cette dernière attaque.

Le regard de Regulus s'assombrit. Si Xenophilius s'était absenté, c'était pour couvrir la dernière nouvelle qui intéressait le monde sorcier. La guerre n'avait pas sa place dans le Chicaneur mais ce qui était arrivé au dispensaire du Ministère était au centre des préoccupations du journaliste : des créatures maltraitées, des êtres inoffensifs tués, un mépris évident pour des animaux qu'on considérait monstrueux. Regulus n'avait jamais entendu parler de cet endroit mais dès qu'il en avait fait connaissance, il s'était senti bouillir à l'intérieur et avait acclamé l'intervention des inconnus.

Il était encore plongé dans ses pensées quand un grand fracas se fit entendre. Regulus et Pandora se précipitèrent vers l'entrée pour trouver un Xenophilius à l'air presque triomphant.

\- Ils l'ont sauvé ! Tonna-t-il.

\- Sauvé qui, mon lapin ?

\- Le loup-garou ! Celui de la bataille côté moldu, celui qui soutenait ce fameux Ordre !

\- Comment ça ?!

\- Vous ne le verrez pas dans les autres journaux mais je sais de source sûr que le loup-garou était condamné. Et qu'il est malheureusement ou heureusement, je ne sais pas encore, la seule créature disparue. A mon sens, ils auraient pu essayer d'en sauver d'autres.

\- Peut-être est-ce ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire ? Dois-je te rappeler qu'ils ont été attaqués ?

\- Cela non plus, tu ne le verras pas. Il y a une censure concernant l'Ordre qui est pro loup-garou. Mais le Ministère n'aime pas ce genre d'histoires. Ils se sont mis en danger et ils deviendront les ennemis du Ministère quand ces derniers n'auront plus besoin d'eux.

Pandora secoua tristement la tête.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a des membres de l'Ordre qui ont été blessés ? demanda Regulus.

\- Absolument pas ! Ils s'en sont sortis comme des chefs, peu importe qui c'était.

Regulus souffla de soulagement. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que l'Ordre gardait dans sa manche un loup-garou qui restait ainsi toute l'année. Il savait que ce sujet passionnait Xenophilius, lui-même aurait aimé en savoir plus. Ou même le rencontrer.

\- C'est pour ça que nous consacrerons notre prochain numéro aux loups-garous ! Il est temps de protéger ces êtres incompris !

\- Sauf pour Fenrir Greyback, fit sombrement Regulus.

Les deux adultes le regardèrent étrangement puis Pandora toussota doucement.

\- En parlant de sauvetage ! Léo nous a évité bien des problèmes !

\- C'est vrai ?!

\- Je n'ai rien fait.

\- Oh si ! Il m'a empêchée de tout détruire… Encore une fois. J'ai beau suivre les instructions, il faut de l'instinct et je déplore de ne pas en avoir, même en potion.

\- Et bien, peut-être que Léo pourra t'assister dans cette démarche…. Après tout, c'est pour cette chimère que tu travailles d'arrache-pied.

\- Voilà une idée merveilleuse ! Tu as l'air extrêmement doué en potion, en plus, Léo !

Regulus ne pouvait absolument pas refuser et il fit naître un sourire sur son visage.

\- On commence quand vous voulez !

 **OooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO**

 **31 juillet 1981**

Hagrid tapota doucement la poche avant de son veston avec un sourire amusé. Sourire que son public du moment était incapable de deviner sous cette énorme barbe hirsute. Pourtant, ils avaient tous les yeux fixés sur lui.

Louve fut la première à se redresser et à tendre les mains vers sa barbe.

\- Hoho, doucement ma petite.

\- C'est tout bizarre, gloussa-t-elle.

Derrière elle, Nolan serrait une peluche en forme d'étoile et ne quittait pas Hagrid de ses grands yeux bleus.

\- Tu vas lui faire mal, dit-il d'une petite voix inquiète en butant sur tous ses mots.

Le demi-géant secoua doucement la tête faisant légèrement basculer Louve qui se mit à rigoler, entraînant avec elle le rire des deux derniers. Neville souriait de toutes ses gencives tandis qu'Harry tombait sur Nolan qui le rattrapa pour le tenir contre lui comme il tenait la peluche.

\- J'ai un cadeau pour vous, s'amusa Hagrid.

\- Pour moi aussi ! tonna Louve.

\- Ce n'est pas ta fête, souffla Nolan.

Louve lâcha la barbe d'Hagrid et se rassit dans le parc en serrant ses petits bras autour de son corps.

\- Pour vous aussi, oui.

Nolan écarquilla les yeux et oublia de tenir Harry qui s'affala sur ses jambes en gazouillant.

\- C'est quoi ?

Hagrid se redressa de toute sa hauteur, faisant de l'ombre aux quatre enfants. Il sortit quelques chose de sa poche et le tendit à Louve. C'était une sorte de carré transparent aux bords arrondis.

\- Je l'ai fait moi-même, fit fièrement Hagrid.

Louve fit tourner le carré entre ses mains tout en collant son œil dessus. Nolan avait abandonné sa peluche et tentait de remettre Harry sur les fesses mais ce dernier avait décidé qu'il était bien mieux sur le ventre.

\- Regarde Nolan ! s'exclama Louve. Il y a quelque chose dedans !

Nolan se tourna vers elle et colla lui aussi son œil.

\- C'est une griffe !

\- Oui !

Le cri suraigu entraîna un hoquet chez Neville mais les deux autres enfants n'y prêtèrent pas attention, tous occupés à observer la griffe dans la résine.

\- Incroyable…

\- Qu'est ce qui est incroyable ?

Une femme apparut aux cotés d'Hagrid et Nolan se leva pour s'appuyer contre la barrière du parc.

\- Regarde maman, il y a une griffe.

Pétunia se pencha vers l'objet que lui tendait son fils mais au lieu de regarder à l'intérieur, elle caressa avec douceur les bords ronds du cube.

\- C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à ça.

Hagrid bomba le torse mais une petit rougeur était née sur ses joues. Elle rendit l'objet aux enfants avant de se pencher vers Nolan, ses cheveux blond tombant sur une épaule.

\- Est-ce que tu as dit merci ?

\- Non, fit-il alarmé, j'ai oublié.

\- Ce n'est pas grave si tu le fais plus tard, du moment que tu le fais, mon trésor.

Nolan secoua la tête puis il se mit à rire. Harry avait posé sa bouche sur son mollet et essayait de le mâchouiller.

\- Harry, arrête, dit-il en riant.

Louve aussi se mit à rire sous le spectacle.

\- Il a faim, on dirait !

Pétunia sourit et tendit les bras pour prendre Harry contre elle. Elle posa son nez contre ses cheveux noirs.

\- Mmh, ce que tu sens bon. Le gâteau a été découpé, les enfants, alors si vous voulez vos parts, vous feriez mieux de sortir.

\- Oh !

Pétunia ouvrit la porte du parc et laissa les deux enfants s'enfuir après avoir serré les jambes d'Hagrid pour le remercier.

\- Et qui récupère celui-ci ? demanda Hagrid.

\- C'est mon travail.

Frank souleva son fils et le plaça au dessus de sa tête avant d'embrasser une de ses joues dodues.

\- Qui sont les stars du jour !?

Pétunia s'éloigna en rigolant, amenant son neveu auprès de ses parents.

Lily et James étaient affairés à couper le gâteau destiné aux invités. James était l'un des rares avec Migale et Sirius à porter des petits chapeaux pointus.

\- Tunie ! Tu nous amènes le seigneur de ces terres ! s'exclama James. Viens là mon grand, dit-il en récupérant son fils.

Harry s'empressa alors de tendre les bras vers une part sucrée mais Lily l'en éloigna. Il chouina un peu avant d'être terrassé par les lèvres de son père qui se posaient partout sur son visage.

\- Comme c'est triste d'être celui dont on fête l'anniversaire et de ne pas pouvoir manger de ce délicieux gâteau...

\- Nous sommes tous passés par là, plaisanta Lily. Où est ton mari, Tunie ?

Pétunia fit le tour du jardin de sa sœur. Elle repéra Laïalus en grande conversation avec son frère, William et Remus.

Puis sa contemplation fut stoppée par un cri d'enfant, elle se tourna vivement. Nolan s'était levé sur une chaise et tentait de sauver son assiette des babines d'un énorme chien noir dont la tête était décorée d'un chapeau en carton coloré. A côté, Louve riait à gorge déployée sur les jambes de sa mère qui essayait de contenir son hilarité.

\- MAMAN !

Pétunia haussa les épaules avec un sourire amusé. Ce fut Severus qui vint au secours du garçon en tirant le poil de Sirius.

\- Severus a oublié son sens de l'humour, se plaignit James.

\- Je crois qu'il est né sans, grinça Pétunia avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Vous êtes odieux, fit Lily sévèrement.

Pétunia et James éclatèrent de rire.

 **OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

La petite fête d'anniversaire avait été décidée au dernier moment. James et Lily avaient longuement pesé le pour et le contre jusqu'à n'en plus dormir, partagés entre l'envie de le fêter dignement et celle de ne rien faire du tout, au risque de subir une profonde blessure si les choses tournaient mal. Mais ils avaient décidé de prendre le risque. Ils avaient décidé d'avoir droit à cette petite bouffée d'oxygène. Ils avaient décidé qu'ils avaient le droit de vivre et de s'amuser.

Et tout s'était bien passé.

Ils avaient invité presque tout le monde et pour couronner le tout, ils avaient convié Alice et Franck. Neville et Harry avaient eu droit à un anniversaire digne de ce nom. Le temps était radieux et pas un seul instant la journée ne fût gâchée.

Comme si le destin leur offrait ce cadeau.

 **OoooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO**

\- Là, fit Sirius, regarde, c'est toi.

Sirius pointait le doigt sur son avant bras avec un sourire béat.

\- Tu sais qu'il ne comprend rien ?

\- Quand tu gagatisais devant Louve, je ne disais rien, alors laisse moi lui montrer le cadeau que je lui offre.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ce n'est pas à lui que tu as fait un cadeau mais à toi.

\- Laisse-le parler, rit James. Il est jaloux, moi je l'adore.

Sirius fit un clin d'œil à James et reporta son attention sur Harry qui allongeait les bras pour toucher la peau de Sirius. Sur cette dernière, un petit faon gambadait joyeusement. D'un œil distrait, Severus observa le visage de son amant.

C'était le sixième tatouage de Sirius depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard. Avant ça, Severus en avait découvert deux : une pleine lune derrière sa cuisse droite, de la taille d'une pièce (il lui avait confié que James en avait une exactement pareille mais sur la cuisse gauche et Lily le lui avait confirmé avec un air un peu rêveur.) Il avait aussi au creux du poignet un « padfoot » écrit étrangement avec juste à côté une fleur, souvenir de James et Lily durant leur dernière année à Poudlard que Sirius avait rendu indélébile. Une fois leur ASPICs passés et l'année terminée, Sirius s'était fait tatouer un serpent se mordant la queue autour de la cheville, fait d'encre d'argent et de vert. Quelques temps après la naissance de Louve, il s'était fait inscrire sa date et son lieu de naissance sur l'épaule. Juste à côté avait fini par apparaître celle de Nolan et juste après celle d'Harry. Le soir même du mariage de Lily et James, il était allé se faire tatouer un cerf et une biche dans le dos.

Ce dernier tatouage lui avait coûté une fortune et Severus avait participé aux frais. Mais il avait demandé une encre particulière qui ferait grandir le faon en même temps qu'Harry. Une encre mouvante.

James posa son menton sur le crâne d'Harry qui bavait contre son bras. Il ne restait plus qu'eux. James, Sirius, Severus, Remus, Migale et Lily.

Pétunia, Laialus, Cassie et Rebecca étaient partis les premiers, emportant leur fils avec eux. Hagrid avait quitté leur maison beaucoup plus tard, en même temps que Frank, Neville et Alice.

William était resté presque toute la nuit avant de les quitter pour retrouver Syracuse qui avait été déplacé dans la cabane hurlante. Pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

A présent, Severus tenait une Louve endormie contre son épaule, alors qu'il était assis sur le banc en osier du jardin des Potter. James et Sirius étaient eux assis l'un en face de l'autre, veillant sur un Harry infatigable.

De l'autre côté, Remus, Lily et Migale se balançaient sur le banc à bascule. Parfois, il voyait Lily bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire mais incapable de cesser de sourire.

\- C'était une journée formidable, fit doucement Severus plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

Il sentit une main chercher ses doigts et il se tourna pour voir que Sirius avait amené son bras vers lui. Severus lui prit la main avant de fermer les yeux contre Louve.

Ce n'était pas à lui de faire de vœux. Mais des journées comme ça, il se mit à en souhaiter beaucoup plus.

 **OooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

 **Aout 1981**

Peter Pettigrow avait été prudent.

Bien plus qu'il ne l'avait été avant. Il était resté posté près du Chenil du Ministère. Il avait attendu que des membres de l'Ordre se présentent et il avait sauté sur sa chance en voyant arriver Severus, Migale et Remus. Il avait fait ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il avait prévenu des mangemorts et avait profité de la cohue pour se jeter sur Migale quand cette dernière avait transplané.

S'il ne savait pas où avait disparu le loup-garou, il était soulagé de l'avoir vu disparaître avec Severus Rogue.

Après ça, il s'était terré. Essayant d'en savoir le plus possible sur les lieux de vie de ses anciens camarades. Il avait compris que Godric's Hollow était là où vivaient James et Lily. Lui-même se cachait sur les terres de Remus et Migale. Une petite maison bordée par une immense forêt, permettant sûrement à Remus de gambader sous sa forme de loup.

Peter frissonna en y pensant.

Remus n'avait pas le flaire de l'autre loup-garou. Il détestait sa nature et Peter considérait qu'il n'était pas une réelle menace. Mais le dégoût qu'il ressentait était toujours palpable.

Pourtant, il avait attendu. Il avait récolté les informations nécessaires. Et il se sentait prêt à revenir auprès de Voldemort, fier de ses trouvailles.

Ce qui le fit rester fut l'écrasante roue du destin. Et ce qu'il entendit mit en marche le futur tant redouté par Harry James Potter.

.

.

 **Voilà pour ce soir! N'hésitez pas à laisser un piti message ça fais toujours plaisir. A lundi prochain les agneaux!**


	77. Boule de cristal

Bonjour tout le monde comment ce passe votre vie ? Moi fort bien hoho !

Je fais ça vite et je vous laisse avec ce chapitre. Au fait **TITOU DOUH** est ma bêta !

 **Lassa :** Je crois que c'est le sentiment général, la mort de Peter haha. Dis donc t'as vraiment un super matos d'écriture XD. Merci pour Pétunia, c'est mieux que la voir telle une harpie haineuse. Merci pour ta lecture j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Koeur sur toi !

 **Sora94** : Hello Darling ! Oui ils s'en sortent de justesse, ce n'était pas nécessaire que je relate la bataille mais bon on comprend l'essentiel je pense. Haha Regulus est probablement doué pour cette tâche aussi. La seule chose qui manque à James c'est peut-être une confrontation avec Harry huhu. Pour Syracuse le groupe récupère enfin un membre de leur groupe mine de rien. Peut-être que Feutenfer en fera partie aussi. Mmmh je ne sais pas si je dois te contredire mais en vrai il y aura d'autres moments heureux voyons ! Mais là j'en dis trop déjà, je t'aime bien mais je vais fermer la bouche haha. Merci à toi de laisser un message à chaque fois et de me lire assidument. Ça me fait tellement plaisir ! J'espère sincèrement que tu seras là jusqu'à la fin. Gros Koeur sur toi !

 **Kaori Jade** : Haha mais de rien. Enfin vous êtes encore un peu loin de la fin mais ça ira. Moi au contraire j'ai hâte d'y être. J'espère que vous aimerez autant que le premier tome. Bonne lecture et merci encore !

 **Quetsche :** Normalement que deux XD. Mais j'ai quelques surprises des petits trucs par-ci par là. J'espère que tu aimeras. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Vanimia :** Hello ! Je suppose qu'ils le savent tous un peu au fond d'eux. Mais ils ont plus de temps pour y penser à présent et ça ne fera qu'empirer mais j'avoue que l'idée d'un James blond XD…Ouai je crois que Regulus mérite de voir à quoi ressemble une vraie famille aimante faite de câlin et de plaisanterie et pas de cette vie austère. J'éspère que tu as bien survécu parce que voilà la suite et j'espère que tu aimeras. Merci beaucoup pour le chenil. C'est vrai que le monde magique ne peut pas être sans défaut comme le monde moldus, ils ne ramassent pas les plumes qui tombent par terre. Mais je suis contente que ça ai touché quelque personne. Gros koeur sur toi et bonne lecture !

 **Ptitcoeurfragile** : Voici la suite ! Merci beaucoup !

 **Angelyoru :** Oui mais Harry n'est pas un tueur voyons ! Haha je vois qu'on à la haine contre Peter, bon c'est normal après tout. Je ne sais pas si c'est à ce moment là pour la mère de Luna. Il me semble qu'elle meurt quand Luna à sept ans, donc je crois que nous n'y sommes pas encore. Ouai Syracuse est libéré, délivré ! Harry n'était pas tout seul mais j'avoue que moi aussi je veux le prendre dans mes bras ! Ha je veux un Harry ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! J'espère sincèrement que tu aimeras la suite. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Papillon16 :** Hey c'est vrai qu'Harry n'était pas dans ce chapitre, du moins pas le grand Harry. Mmmh je ne porte pas non plus queudver dans mon cœur. C'est une équipe de choc n'est-il pas ? Ils sauveront peut-être tout un tas d'autres gens ou d'autres animaux.. Merci pour ta lecture et tes compliments. Gros Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture !

 **Serpenta :** Hello ! Oui alors les quelques jours sont passé mais je te conseil…juste en passant de surveiller ta boite mail mercredi XD. Je dois avouer qu'il y a plein d'information et plein d'objet et qu'on peut s'y perdre mais au moins tu as posé la question et ça m'a fait fait penser qu'il y avait moi aussi plein de chose que je devais noter. Par exemple je ne sais plus la date d'anniversaire de Louve et de Nolan. Je vais donc devoir parcourir toute la fic pour les retrouver u_u. Haha tout vient à point à qui sait attendre et tu sais bien attendre dis donc. En fait c'est vrai que c'était un peu gros mais je pense qu'ils n'osent pas non plus imaginer quelque chose d'aussi dingue. Alors encore une fois je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit le bon sauvetage mais…hum. Enfin voilà XD. Donc comme tu t'en doutes toutes tes questions trouveront de super réponse dans le chapitre qui suit. J'espère sincèrement que tu aimeras ce chapitre merci pour ta fidélité et ta lecture ! GROS KOEUR sur toi !

 **xxxQueenxxx** : Je crois qu'Ombrage arrive réellement en pôle position, j'avoue que Fudge et même Scrimgeour ralala j'avais envie de les frapper. Mais ça prouve que ce sont des bons personnages vue tout ce qu'ils nous faisaient ressentir. Ouaip le Cavalier semble perdre sa couverture. J'espère sincèrement que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Gros koeur sur toi et merci beaucoup !

 **Chapel Lucie** : Hahah je n'ai pas le droit de les tuer XD. Je vais y réfléchir encore un peu si tu le permets. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Koeur sur toi !

 **Ocechan** : Oh merci de me faire penser aux sauvegardes. J'ai un nouvel ordi déjà XD. Mais je vais peut-être l'enregistrer sur mon disque dur. Ça me ferait réellement mal de tout perdre…D'un autre coté, ma Bêta à aussi une sauvegarde, normalement XD. Merci beaucoup ! Gros koeur et bonne lecture !

 **Millon** : Oh mademoiselle ! Je vais très bien et toi ? Que s'est-il passé la semaine dernière ? Je te rassure je n'aurais pas de vacance avant juin, je suis aussi dans la décrépitude XD. Je sais pas franchement la liste est longue pour les persos qui peuvent quitter la scène. Dobby, Andromeda, McGonagall, Hagrid…choisis XD. C'est vrai que sacrifice et Harry c'est un peu le même mot. Erf le tome sept ne mettait vraiment pas les Malfoy en valeur mais d'un autre coté c'est cool. Je veux dire le type passe à peu prés cinq tome à faire le paon et au final c'est que de la poudre aux yeux. Pour moi ça montre que les Malfoy sont vraiment faible et fort à la fois et Lucius est clairement le plus faible des trois. Je voulais un peu remonter le niveau. Je crois que tu n'es pas la seule à bien l'aimer irf irf. Alors…franchement la vérité, j'ai eu la flemme. Je veux dire je trouvais que ce piège et cette bataille n'était pas nécessaire à relater. Surtout que niveau action on va entrer dans le vif du sujet…bientôt. C'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup réfléchis a la claque Sirius/Severus, je me suis dit dans un couple homme/femme ça ne passerait pas. Je suis contre la violence dans les couples mais je suis sûre que Lily aurait vraiment fait pareil. Je pense que Sirius à regretter amèrement son geste avant même que sa main ne touche sa joue mais émotionnellement parlant Sirius est sûrement celui qui est le plus mal pour le moment. Je pense sincèrement qu'en vraie Pétunia pouvait être une personne bien élevé, Lily à reçus sa lettre durant l'adolescence de Pétunia du coup elle devait avoir grave le seum. Et puis les Corgan sont des aristo super bien élevé donc Nolan l'est aussi. Je suis contente que tu apprécies ces bout de chou, j'attends beaucoup d'eux XD. En fait j'étais un peu triste d'avoir mis Severus de coté, on a passé trois ans à tourner autour de lui et là y'a plein d'évènement ou il n'apparait pas. C'est difficile de jongler avec tout le monde XD. Je pense que c'est subtil pour chacun d'entre eux. Si ils se posaient tous pour étudier la question ça leur sauterait aux yeux mais ils doivent tous se dire « hum si Harry ne l'a pas dit je vais me taire et puis….impossible ». Je veux dire personne à part William ne connait les retourneurs de temps et Alice n'a pas connu Harry. Le gaz, le gaz XD il n'y a que toi pour voir ces petits détails et ça me fait CHAUD A MON PETIT KOEUR ! Mais il y aura une réponse c'est sûr. Ah James…que peut faire James réellement. Je ne sais pas. Haha est-ce que je dois te laisser écrire la fin, Ha non je l'ai déjà fait XD. Arme-toi de patience petit scarabée on touche au but. Le 2 c'est plus allé vers le futur je crois. Merci pour ton pavé, merci pour ton analyse et ta lecture. Merci, merci ! GROS KOEUR sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Yume resonnance :** Hello ! Elle aurait pu être intéressante mais clairement pas nécessaire. J'aurais pu extrapoler en disant que les mangemorts avaient eux aussi pour but de se débarasser de Syracuse et savait que tôt ou tard l'ordre agirait. Globalement à part le sauvetage de Syracuse la bataille n'apportait pas grand-chose à l'histoire. Mais à l'avenir j'essaierais de ne pas couper de façon si nette. Sorry. Yeah c'est exactement ça pour Regulus, il voit enfin ce que signifie le mot « famille ». J'espère sincèrement que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi !

Voilà, voilà. Bonne lecture les agneaux !

 **BOULE DE CRISTAL**

 **« Khushi Ni Hamari Hami**  
 _Mon envie d'amour_  
 **Maar Dala**  
 _Me tue »_

 _Maar Dala_ _._ _Devdas Song_

 _._

 _._

Migale sifflotait dans sa cuisine et derrière elle, Louve chantonnait par-dessus ses sifflements. C'était des rares moments où ils étaient seuls tous les trois. Elle tourna la tête pour voir Remus assis dans son vieux fauteuil, les sourcils froncés devant un épais grimoire. Un sourire amusé se posa sur ses lèvres et elle reprit sa tâche : napper de crème un gâteau.

S'il y avait une guerre dehors, elle n'existait pas dans son foyer. Du moins... Pas encore.

\- Regarde, maman !

Migale se tourna vers sa fille qui soulevait une grande feuille de papier où était gribouillée une tâche noire avec plein de pattes.

\- C'est très joli mais je n'arrive pas à distinguer ce que c'est.

Louve fronça les sourcils et Migale lui trouva une ressemblance frappante avec son père. L'espace d'un instant, elle revit la vision de sa fille plus âgée et soupira de bonheur en pensant qu'elle garderait les doux traits de Remus.

\- Mais c'est un loup ! Là c'est ses oreilles, là ses pattes, là sa queue et là…

Elle s'arrêta un moment, reposa sa feuille et compta sur ses doigts avec un air concentré. Puis elle s'empara d'un crayon avec un air effaré.

\- J'ai fait une patte en trop !

Elle releva son dessin corrigé.

\- Et là ? C'est mieux ?

A présent, c'était une masse noire avec des ratures sur le devant.

-Beaucoup mieux, fit Migale, amusée.

Louve poussa un petit cri de joie avant de sauter de sa chaise, son dessin en main.

\- Papa ! Regarde mon loup !

Migale vit Remus écarquiller les yeux, puis se mettre à rire. Elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre son mari et sa fille quand deux silhouettes apparurent en face de la fenêtre et poussa le portail du petit jardin. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant William et Dumbledore se diriger vers leur porte d'entrée.

Migale essuya ses mains sur un chiffon.

\- Will et le professeur Dumbledore sont ici.

Remus, qui avait sa fille dans ses bras, haussa un sourcil mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, la sonnette retentit. L'homme déposa Louve au sol.

\- Tu veux bien aller dans ta chambre, trésor ?

\- Mais…

\- On ne discute pas, jeune fille, fit Migale qui ouvrait la porte.

Louve bougonna avant de s'éloigner en alourdissant le pas.

\- William ! Professeur.

\- Bonjour Migale, fit l'auror avec un sourire doux, bonjour Remus.

Remus salua les nouveaux invités avec le même sourire tandis que Dumbledore hochait légèrement la tête.

\- Je vais faire du thé.

 **OoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooO**

Remus avait patiemment écouté les nouvelles de William : le Ministère abandonné les recherches concernant Syracuse. Il n'avait pas le temps de se consacrer à ça et l'article peu élogieux sur la façon dont il traitait les créatures magiques lui faisait réellement mauvaise presse.

\- Le Ministère est dans un étau. L'enchaînement de mauvaises décisions ne l'aide pas du tout. Si Voldemort l'attaquait maintenant, il prendrait la main mise immédiatement.

\- Mais toi, tu n'as pas de problème ?

\- Maugrey est un homme qu'on ne contrôle pas en claquant des doigts... Et puis il est beaucoup trop fiable pour être mis sur la touche. Le quartier des aurors est ce qui tient le mieux debout. Maintenant, ce n'est plus qu'une question d'apparence. Des petites batailles interne uniquement alimentées par les sbires de Voldemort en poste au Ministère. Même si on ne sait pas qui ils sont, on sait qu'ils sont là.

\- Si nous n'avons plus de problèmes avec le Ministère, pourquoi êtes vous ici ? demanda Remus.

Dumbledore toussa légèrement mais ce fut William qui reprit la parole.

\- Depuis que Fenrir Greyback est en prison et depuis l'arrestation de Syracuse, beaucoup de loups-garous semblent pencher du côté de Voldemort, vu la façon dont leurs semblables sont traités. Il faut un intermédiaire quelqu'un qui ne travaille pas pour le Ministère et qui sait de quoi il parle pour pouvoir dialoguer.

\- Et cette personne, c'est moi

\- Oui.

\- Qu'en pense Syracuse ?

\- Il est énervé. Je lui ai demandé de rester caché pour le moment mais il me répète qu'il faut qu'il tienne quelqu'un à l'œil. Ceci dit, le laisser sortir est risqué.

\- Et s'il venait avec moi ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Syracuse serait une preuve pour les loups-garous qu'ils peuvent vivre en paix avec leur nature. Et j'ai en plus la potion de Severus.

\- Qui n'est pas répertoriée…

\- Mais elle pourrait être une sorte de monnaie d'échange.

\- Je pense que ce que veulent réellement les loups-garous, fit Dumbledore, c'est soit de perdre leur nature lupine, soit être reconnus par le Ministère.

Remus baissa les yeux et Migale attrapa sa main.

\- Proposer cette alternative aura sûrement du bon mais toi plus que n'importe qui, Remus, tu sais que ce n'est pas suffisant. Même si Severus travaille encore et toujours sur cette potion pour en améliorer les effets, tu sais comment elle a été fabriquée, fit la femme plaintivement.

\- Il ne s'agit pas uniquement de les mettre dans notre poche ou quelque chose du genre. Il faut faire en sorte qu'ils comprennent qu'ils ont droit à un avenir meilleur et ça ne sera pas avec Voldemort que ça arrivera.

Remus émit un léger rire dédaigneux.

\- Tu crois ça ? Voldemort leur offre la possibilité de vivre autant en loup-garou qu'en sorcier ou en humain. Ils ne sont pas tous comme moi, certains sont aussi fous que Fenrir. Ils ne crient peut-être pas sur tous les toits qu'ils aiment dévorer des gens mais ils le font.

\- Dans ce cas, prends Syracuse avec toi, mais fais en sorte qu'il reste à tes côtés. Je ne tolérerai pas une autre échappés belle de votre part pour le sauver.

Migale sourit à William. Malgré ses dires, elle savait que ce dernier avait été fou d'inquiétude après l'attaque.

 **OoooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO**

Louve était assise derrière le mur qui donnait sur le salon, écoutant attentivement ce que les grands racontaient. Elle ne comprenait pas grand chose si ce n'était que son papa devait voir des loups-garous. Elle essaya de cacher son sourire derrière ses mains. Si son papa partait voir des loups, elle pourrait peut-être y aller aussi et comme ça, elle arriverait à les dessiner bien mieux.

L'idée lui semblait importante et elle se promit d'en parler à sa maman dès qu'ils auraient fini de discuter. Elle entendit des éclats de rire et dressa l'oreille quand elle aperçut quelque chose dans le coin de l'escalier.

Elle se figea en écarquillant les yeux : un énorme rat au pelage gris l'observait de ses gros yeux noirs. Louve voulut se lever pour aller le voir mais un cri se fit entendre. Elle tourna la tête vivement pour voir que tous les adultes s'étaient levés et entouraient sa mère.

\- MIGALE ! MIGALE ! hurla son père.

Louve courut vers eux pour voir que sa mère était au sol et tremblait de tout ses membres. Le vieux monsieur à la grande barbe poussa Remus et leva sa baguette. Alors Louve courut vers lui.

\- NE TOUCHE PAS MA MAMAN !

\- Attends Louve, c'était l'autre monsieur, le gentil William.

Ce dernier tenta de la prendre dans ses bras mais il arrêta son geste quand la bouche de Migale s'ouvrit.

\- _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres est né. De ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il est né lorsqu'est mort le Septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... Et l'un…_

Louve ne put entendre la suite parce que le vieil homme s'était levé et venait de pointer sa baguette vers l'entrée du salon en tonnant d'une voix grave. Elle tourna la tête pour voir qu'un petit homme grassouillet se trouvait par terre.

Il ne perdit pas de temps et sortit sa baguette qu'il pointa dans sa direction. Louve resta totalement paralysée.

\- AVADA KEDAVRA !

\- PROTEGO !

\- UMBRA !

Une épaisse fumée noir fut projetée dans tout le salon et Louve sentit une main la tirer en arrière. Elle se mit à crier et se débattre jusqu'à ce que la fumée disparaisse.

\- Papa…

\- Je suis là, Louve !

Elle sentit la poigne qui la tenait se raffermir pour ensuite découvrir que c'était la main de son père. Elle se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant.

\- Ma…Maman… Maman.

\- Elle va bien, fit le vieil homme derrière elle.

Louve se tourna vers lui pour le voir fixer l'endroit où aurait du se trouver l'intrus. Elle entendit un gémissement et vit que William aidait sa mère à se relever. Il était livide et jetait des coups d'œil partout.

\- C'était Peter, souffla son père, c'était lui… Mais… Comment.

\- Probablement depuis que vous avez libéré Syracuse, fit l'homme âgé d'un air sombre.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

Louve pouvait sentir le cœur de son père battre contre elle. Il allait vite.

\- Migale…

Sa maman battit des cils avant d'amener sa main contre sa tête.

-Qu'est ce que… Remus ?!

Louve remarqua que sa mère avait véritablement l'air paniqué, comme si elle avait vu un fantôme. Alors elle leva les yeux en direction de son père. Une larme coulée au coin de son œil.

\- Il a essayé de tuer Louve…Il l'a visée… Peter… Depuis… Oh, par Merlin !

\- QUI ?!

Sa mère se redressa et elle se jeta sur eux.

\- Qui a essayé de faire ça ?! Que s'est-il passé ?!

Elle se tourna vers William et le vieux monsieur. William avait posé une main tremblante sur ses lèvres, tandis que le vieux sorcier les regardait tous sombrement.

\- Ce qu'il vient de se passer..., dit-il. Vous venez, ma chère enfant, de prédire la possible fin de Voldemort. Vous venez de faire une prophétie qui ne tombera pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd et cela ne présage rien de bon…

 **OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

William faisait les cents pas dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Dès qu'il avait quitté Remus et Migale en leur demandant d'abandonner leur domicile, il s'était immédiatement rendu au Ministère pour confirmer tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Il s'était rendu en catastrophe au département des mystères et avait exigé de voir les prophéties. Et elles étaient bien là.

Il l'avait écoutée encore et encore et s'était retenu de la détruire. Il savait que ça n'aurait aucune conséquence sur le destin qu'elle proférait, surtout si Peter Pettigrow avait réussi à s'enfuir. Alors il avait demandé à en être le dépositaire. On le lui avait accordé, parce qu'il était auror. Parce que plus de la moitié des prophéties n'étaient jamais réalisée. Parce que les langues-de-plomb les gardaient uniquement parce qu'il fallait un endroit où les stocker.

Et à présent, il tournait en rond dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Protéger les secrets d'Harry devenait à présent impossible et ce dernier serait probablement dans un état lamentable s'il savait que la prophétie venait d'être énoncée.

William n'en pouvait plus de ne pas réussir à démêler toute cette histoire. D'Harry, il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle et sa traque était devenue désespérément inutile. Parce qu'il était sûr que le blond… Le brun, prenait d'infinies précautions. De plus, Syracuse restait une tombe le concernant, répétant sans cesse qu'ici, sa mission devenait un échec.

William écarquilla les yeux. Il venait de comprendre. C'était sûrement ça, la mission du loup-garou : surveiller le rat. Ne pas le tuer pour ne pas risquer encore plus le futur mais s'assurer qu'il ne rapporte rien de compromettant. Seulement, la mission de Syracuse était un échec : il avait été capturé mais même libéré, William et l'Ordre avaient tout fait pour le garder confiné. S'ils ne l'avaient pas fait, peut-être que Syracuse aurait pu savoir que Peter était chez Remus. Après tout, n'était-il pas venu déposer le pendule de Migale chez eux ?

Tout ça était de leur faute.

\- Je sais ce que vous pensez et ce n'est absolument pas vrai.

William sursauta. Il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Dumbledore fit le tour de son bureau pour s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Sur la table reposait l'orbe froid de la prophétie. Il leva la main mais se ravisa.

\- Qu'est ce que vous en savez ?!

\- Je pense… Que c'était inéluctable et quelque part, Harry doit le savoir aussi.

\- Harry vous a dit…

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'Harry pour me rendre compte que vous en savez plus que de raison.

William le fusilla du regard.

\- Puisque vous êtes si intelligent, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas convaincu Harry de ne pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup ?! Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir convaincu de mettre un autre plan au point ?! Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas réfléchi à quelque chose de mieux que ça !?

\- Mieux que quoi, William ?

\- Mieux que de le traîner aux bottes de Voldemort, mieux que de garder ce secret ! Mieux que de le laisser vivre et…

\- Briser le cœur de ses amis ?

William referma immédiatement la bouche. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

\- Il y avait d'autres moyens…

\- Lesquels ? Vous semblez être aussi très intelligent. Alors dites-moi comment Harry aurait du faire. Aurait-il du rester caché durant toutes ces années et n'intervenir qu'au moment propice ? Aurait-il du tout dire à tout le monde au risque de passer pour un fou et d'éveiller les soupçons de certaines personnes et changer de manière encore plus radicale le passé ? Aurait-il du tout vous dire et risquer de mettre votre vie en péril ? Pouvez-vous vraiment reprocher à Harry d'avoir essayé de faire les choses de la manière qu'il pensait juste ? Et qui aurais-je été pour l'empêcher d'essayer de toucher le doux espoir de découvrir ceux qu'il a toujours désiré rencontrer ? Je sais exactement ce que vous ressentez, William. Mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour accuser Harry de tous les maux de ce monde.

William émit un petit rire méprisant.

\- Vous ? Vous savez ce que je ressens ? Je ne crois pas que le grand Dumbledore ait un jour vu sa confiance bafouée par la seule personne qu'il aimait. Est-ce que vous savez ce que c'est de se rendre compte qu'on a accordé toute sa vie à un menteur ? Un égoïste ? Je lui aurais tout donné, j'aurais fait ce qu'il voulait mais je n'étais semble-t-il pas assez bien pour ça…

Dumbledore le regarda avec une profonde tristesse, ébranlant tout d'un coup les certitudes de William.

\- Vous devriez vous estimer heureux que l'égoïsme d'Harry ne consiste qu'à vouloir sauver ceux qu'il aime. Vous n'êtes encore qu'un enfant. Vous ne voyez pas ou ne voulez pas voir tout ce qui pèse sur les épaules d'Harry et que c'est lui qui vous a donné tout ce qu'il était capable de vous donner. Imaginez un seul instant tous les sacrifices qu'il doit faire en parfaite connaissance de cause dans l'unique but de vous protéger.

\- Il aurait pu en parler…

Le ton de William était pitoyable. Il savait qu'il avait tord sur toute la ligne mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir ça comme une sorte de trahison. Même si Harry avait été clair dès le début. Même s'il avait essayé de tout son être de le repousser. William était le mieux placé pour savoir que par amour, on ne faisait pas les choses de façon intelligente. Il en était le parfait exemple.

\- Si Harry avait eu l'intention de le dire à qui que ce soit, il n'aurait pas pris la peine de vivre ces années à Poudlard comme il les a vécues et vous n'auriez probablement jamais entendu parler de lui.

William le regarda, choqué, avant de baisser les yeux.

\- Si vous pensez qu'Harry, continua Dumbledore, n'est pas désolé par cette situation, alors votre amour pour lui était sûrement aussi un mensonge… Pardonnez Harry pour le peu de temps qu'il lui reste….

L'auror essuya rageusement les larmes qui coulaient au coin de ses yeux.

\- Faites quelque chose pour lui, si vous savez ce qu'il va lui arriver ! Si moi je ne peux rien faire, faites-le !

Dumbledore croisa ses doigts sous son menton.

\- J'ai passé six années à découvrir un garçon doté d'un courage exemplaire et d'une force incroyable. Vous savez ce qui caractérise Harry Potter ? -William Hoqueta à ces mots- C'est l'amour. La compassion dont il sait faire preuve. L'amour qu'il ressent pour les personnes qui lui importent le plus. Ce qu'il s'est accordé avec vous est la seule once de bonheur qu'il a osé espérer. Ne lui retirez pas ça… Ne doutez pas, William, que si j'avais le pouvoir de sauver la vie de ce garçon... Je l'aurais fait.

Dumbledore se leva et se dirigea vers lui, il posa une main sur son épaule et força l'auror à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Malheureusement pour nous et pour lui… Il y a une chose contre laquelle aucun sorcier ne peux lutter et ce malgré toute la magie de ce monde… C'est le destin.

\- Peu importe ce que vous direz, dit William, Harry ne mourra pas.

Dumbledore fit bien attention de ne pas lui demander de quel Harry il parlait. De nouveau, le silence s'abattit sur le bureau, laissant les deux hommes plongés dans leurs réflexions quand un « POP » se fit entendre. William tourna la tête pour voir un elfe de maison, tremblant de tout son petit corps maigrichon.

\- Perry est désolé de déranger le professeur Dumbledore mais Perry devait lui parler, parce que le maître Harry a dit que c'était de la plus haute importance. Perry doit le faire parce que le maître Harry était très agité, il tremblait et semblait aussi très furieux.

L'elfe parlait rapidement et se tordait les doigts de manière si incongrue que William avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas d'os.

\- Parle, Perry.

\- Harry Adams m'a dit de vous dire ceci : « Il sait. »

\- Dis-lui de revenir ! tonna William. Dis lui qu'il faut qu'il revienne ici, il sera en sécurité !

L'elfe couina.

\- Le maître a interdit à Perry de revenir près de lui. Le maître a dit que Perry pouvait retourner travailler à Poudlard.

De grosses larmes étaient en train d'envahir les yeux de la créature. William sentait la colère et le désespoir l'envahir.

\- Perry doit obéir même si Perry ne veut pas ! Le maître ne va pas bien du tout…

Ils écoutèrent les sanglots de l'elfe, tous les deux impuissants. Jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore reprenne la parole.

\- Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps, dans ce cas…

 **OooooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Harry avait les yeux rivés au plafond. Incapable de dormir, il contemplait le mur blanc éclairé par la douce lumière de la rue. Dehors, il n'entendait plus rien, ni le bruit des voitures ni celui du chien qui avait aboyé une bonne partie de la nuit.

Le silence n'était pourtant pas au rendez-vous. Il entendait son cœur. Il battait la chamade, plus fort que n'importe quel tambour, et assourdissait toute la pièce. Ses battements étaient un écho douloureux de tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Il avait beau ne pas être un assassin, l'envie soudaine de faire souffrir Peter Pettigrow atrocement le taraudait toujours. Il ne pensait pas avoir fait d'erreur mais l'enfermement de Syracuse en avait été une, finalement. Il avait cru le loup toujours sur les pas du rat et il n'en était rien. Finalement, il aurait peut-être mieux fait de laisser Syracuse le dévorer. Ce dernier ne semblait pas s'encombrer d'empathie pour ceux qu'il détestait.

Il avait eu tout faux sur toute la ligne. Pire encore, il avait tellement modifié le passé que tout devenait flou. L'emplacement réel des horcruxes, les intentions de Voldemort, même celles des Malfoy. Tout ça n'avait plus aucun sens et Harry avançait dans le noir. S'il était encore capable d'avancer.

La prophétie avait été prononcée, légèrement différente de celle prononcée par son professeur de divination, mais l'essentiel était là. Elle les désignait toujours, lui ou Neville. Avec quelques nuances pour rattraper le retard qu'elle avait sur la première prophétie. Et même si Peter n'en avait rapporté qu'une seule partie, c'était celle qui mettait de toute manière le destin en marche.

Harry en était mortifié. Il réfléchissait à toutes ses options. Le plus simple aurait été de mettre fin à la vie de Voldemort de ses propres mains. Mais il se condamnait tout aussi rapidement.

Même si Neville pouvait possiblement être l'enfant choisi, Harry en doutait énormément. Voldemort l'avait choisi lui parce qu'il était un sang-mêlé, au même titre que lui. A présent, il le choisirait sûrement parce qu'il portait exactement le même nom. Ça serait la pire preuve de trahison.

Il ne fallait pas que Voldemort sache mais il finirait par savoir. Tout comme ses parents et ceux de Neville avaient fini par se battre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tout comme la prophétie avait été prononcée. Tout rentrait dans l'ordre établi, peu importaient les choix et les décisions qu'il prenait.

Il fallait repousser cette date fatidique. Harry avait besoin de savoir s'il pouvait gagner du temps. Ou s'il pouvait sauver ceux qu'il voulait sauver d'une quelconque manière.

Il devait voir Dumbledore. Il devait lui parler. Il devait mettre au point un plan. Autant pour Neville que pour Harry.

Il entendit un ronflement dans la pièce d'à côté et sut qu'il était de retour. Harry en frissonna de tout son long. Il ne voulait pas le voir, il ne voulait pas l'entendre et il ne voulait pas lui parler.

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi sale que maintenant. Il sentait la sueur lui coller à la peau, l'angoisse et la haine. La haine, toujours aussi présente, toujours aussi intense. Celle qui lui faisait se mordre la langue. Celle qui lui brûlait l'estomac.

Il était fatigué de haïr.

Sa porte s'ouvrit doucement et Harry garda les yeux grands ouverts. Il le sentit faire le tour du lit et s'agenouiller au pied de ce dernier.

\- Tu ne dors pas.

\- Je ne peux pas.

Harry tourna la tête en sa direction et ce qu'il vit le choqua plus qu'autre chose. Tom Jedusor lui souriait, d'un sourire doux. Humain.

Le sorcier avança une main vers son visage et caressa doucement sa peau.

\- Tu crains pour ta vie ?

\- Non.

Et c'était vrai. Sa vie n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. Pourtant, sa réponse sans appel ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire de Voldemort. Alors Harry se demanda s'ils se comprenaient vraiment. Peut-être qu'en réalité, ils avaient tous les deux une vision de l'autre bien différente de la réalité. Et maintenant, il se demandait comme Voldemort le voyait.

\- Craignez-vous pour ma vie ?

Voldemort fronça légèrement les sourcils et ses lèvres se plissèrent de façon contrariée, sa main fraîche toujours posée sur sa joue.

\- Non.

Harry ouvrit légèrement la bouche et le pouce de Voldemort passa sur ses lèvres. Il savait ce qui suivrait et il n'avait aucune envie de le faire. Il ne voulait pas se donner à cet homme, il ne le voulait plus. Il était arrivé au point où il ne supporterait plus rien de lui, peu importe ce que c'était. Pourtant, il le laissa se redresser et porter ses lèvres contre les siennes. Pourtant, il le laissa glisser sa langue dans sa bouche, ses mains contre son cou, son corps contre le sien.

Il le laissa venir et chercher de la chaleur en lui. Il le laissa le posséder, la mort dans l'âme et le cœur au bord des lèvres. Et malgré ça, Harry le serra contre lui une fois l'acte consommé. Il le garda dans ses bras et embrassa sa tempe avec douceur. Parce qu'il avait l'impression de tenir l'homme le plus seul et le plus triste au monde et que cette solitude et cette tristesse lui semblaient pareilles aux siennes.

Il aimait Tom Jedusor et détestait Voldemort. Mais ce « non » que le sorcier avait prononcé ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'il avait choisi de faire. Voldemort ferait tout pour qu'Harry vive, ce que signifiait qu'il ferait tout pour vivre.

Même si cela signifiait tuer des enfants.

 **OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

\- Rien ne dit que c'est vrai. Je veux dire… Ça ne peut pas uniquement dépendre d'une prophétie.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Lily dont les doigts tremblaient sur ses cuisses.

\- Je suis désolée, fit Migale, je ne pensais pas… Je…

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, la coupa James puis il se tourna vers sa femme. Lily… Une prophétie peut et peut ne pas se réaliser. Mais si… Si Peter l'a ramenée au principal concerné alors… Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

\- Mais rien ne dit que c'est Harry ou Neville, plaida t-elle.

Pourtant, elle lisait dans le regard de tous ceux qui étaient présents qu'ils ne pensaient pas comme elle.

\- Alice, bon sang, dis quelque chose ! C'est pour ton fils aussi !

\- Je le sais bien, fit l'auror. Oh, je le sais ! Mais elle est arrivée au département des mystères. Et si Dumbledore dit vrai alors…

\- Alors quoi ?! Vous savez pertinemment ce que va faire Voldemort ! Il va nous traquer et il va vouloir tuer l'un deux ou peut-être même les deux !

Son ton frôlait l'hystérie mais il lui semblait qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir réellement garder son calme. Elle était persuadée que James tentait d'en dire le moins possible pour ne pas proposer quelque chose d'inconsidéré, comme s'enfuir maintenant et vivre cachés jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit en mesure de battre Voldemort. Ou juste le cacher tout court jusqu'à la fin de sa vie pour qu'il ne connaisse pas cette guerre. Elle savait aussi qu'il devait probablement se dire qu'il n'avait pas gâché toutes ces années à se battre pour comprendre qu'il suffisait de sacrifier son fils.

Elle pouvait lire tout ça sur le visage de son mari. Elle pouvait sentir que James se battrait pour protéger Harry, qu'il se battrait et qu'il serrait prêt à mourir pour lui. Mais le pire, c'était qu'elle pensait la même chose et qu'Alice et Frank aussi.

Aucun d'eux n'avait l'intention de fuir mais aucun d'eux ne voulait risquer la vie de son enfant.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?!

\- Pour l'instant, dit William, nous attendons Dumbledore.

Lily se replongea dans un silence de roi. Ils étaient tous chez les Potter à Godric's Hollow et William, en arrivant, avait dressé un nombre impressionnant de barrières autour de la maison. Lily, James, Severus et Sirius avaient vu débarquer ensuite Frank, Alice et Neville dans le salon et ils avaient tous écouté l'histoire de William, ponctuée des interventions de Remus et Migale.

 **OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

James quitta le fauteuil dans lequel il s'était installé pour se diriger vers Remus. Ce dernier était prés de la fenêtre et fixait, les yeux dans le vague, le jardin des Potter. Le brun vit Sirius se lever à son tour et lui emboîter le pas.

Aucun d'eux ne parla mais ils savaient tous ce qu'il en était. James ouvrit la porte du jardin et laissa ses deux amis le devancer. Ils s'assirent tous les trois sur les dalles du perron, regardant dans la même direction.

\- On est passé à côté de quelque chose, fit James.

\- On est passé à côté de plus que ça…

Sirius baissa la tête et croisa ses mains derrière sa nuque.

\- Peter… Vraiment. Suis-je voué à ne rien voir jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ?

\- C'est de ma faute, fit James. J'avais compris que quelque chose n'allait pas et je n'ai même pas essayé de lui parler… Ou de comprendre.

\- Comprendre quoi ? se moqua Sirius. Pourquoi nous suivre s'il n'aimait pas ce qu'on faisait ? Pourquoi accepter d'aider Remus, pourquoi faire tout ça ?

\- Pour ne pas être seul, murmura Remus, il ne voulait pas être seul. Et il avait peur.

\- Peur de toi ? Tu es le chiot le plus inoffensif du monde !

\- Peu importe, dit sombrement James. Si on avait cherché à comprendre, on aurait peut-être pu éviter ça. C'était notre ami et on lui a tourné le dos. Harry a passé un temps incroyable à nous, dire qu'il fallait qu'on discute et on s'est juste contenté de choisir la facilité.

\- Et tu veux revenir en arrière ? Tu veux qu'on le retrouve et qu'on lui demande pardon ? S'il a été capable de viser Louve, de quoi crois-tu qu'il soit capable d'autre ?! grogna Sirius.

\- Je ne sais pas mais… Il y a peut-être un moyen. Qu'est ce que Voldemort peut lui offrir ?

\- La même chose que vous lui avez offert à Poudlard, la même chose que vous m'avez offert à moi, dit Remus dont la voix tremblait à présent.

James et Sirius le regardèrent étrangement, le forçant à aller au bout de sa pensée.

\- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de l'impact que vous avez sur les autres. A Poudlard, vous étiez ceux qui brillaient le plus. Tout le monde voulait être dans votre champ de vision, tout le monde voulait goûter un peu de cette force, de ce charisme que vous dégagiez tous les deux. Moi y compris. Quand vous êtes venus me parler de ma forme lupine, j'ai paniqué. Vous vous êtes moqués de moi et je n'avais qu'une envie après ça : mourir. Comme si votre avis importait plus que n'importe lequel. Mais vous êtes revenus avec l'idée saugrenue de m'aider.

Remus coupa son récit et se frotta les yeux.

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux qu'à ce moment là. Vous avez insisté, vous avez tenu parole, vous êtes restés pour moi sans savoir si je valais vraiment le coup. Et c'est ça que Peter devait aimer aussi. Il était aussi seul que moi et pourtant vous vous êtes tournés vers lui. Vous lui avez donné votre force, votre joie, votre amitié. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que de rester dans l'ombre de ceux qui brillent. Malgré tout ce que vous avez traversé, vous continuez à vous battre encore et encore et à ne rien lâcher. C'est tellement bon d'être près de vous et Peter devait ressentir ça aussi. Ce n'était pas grave de ne pas briller du moment qu'on avait droit à cette chaleur. Je le comprends. Je comprends sa peur et son désarroi et peut-être sa colère aussi. Je ne lui pardonnerai pas ce qu'il à tenté de faire et ce qu'il vous fait subir mais j'ai pitié de lui. Il ne lui restera que le froid après ça.

Sirius et James restèrent abasourdis, jusqu'à ce que la main de James se pose sur l'épaule de Remus.

\- Mince, mec, si j'avais su que tu étais amoureux de moi, je n'aurais pas épousé Lily.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? plaisanta Sirius, Lily nous a épousés tous les trois dès que vous vous êtes mariés !

Remus rigola mais donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de James qui pouffa de rire à son tour, et Sirius de les rejoindre. Bientôt, ils furent incapables de s'arrêter, relâchant tout le stress accumulé durant cette soirée. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils essuient leurs larmes.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Sirius.

\- Maintenant... Je vais m'assurer que cet empaffé de Voldemort ne touche pas à la douce chevelure de mon adorable garçon. Foi de Potter, il devra me passer sur le corps avant d'y arriver !

\- Et sur le mien aussi ! clama Sirius.

\- De même que sur le mien, fit solennellement Remus.

\- C'est ça ou risquer la colère de Migale.

\- C'est plutôt Louve qui me terrifie, fit Sirius très sérieusement. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle ressemble à Severus !?

Remus le regarda estomaqué tandis que James repartait dans un autre fou rire.

\- Les garçons ?

Ils se tournèrent tous les trois comme un seul homme. Lily avait poussé la porte et les regardait avec un mince sourire.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore est ici.

Alors ils cessèrent de rire.

 **OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

Dumbledore avisa chaque personne du petit salon et ses yeux s'attardèrent sur Alice et Lily. Les deux jeunes femmes semblaient brûler d'un feu nouveau qui ne laissait place à aucun doute sur leurs intentions.

\- J'aimerais, commença t-il, que vous preniez conscience de l'importance de cette prophétie. Si vous pensez qu'elle n'est pas en marche… Vous avez tord. Si vous pensez qu'elle s'effacera si vous disparaissez avec vos enfants, vous avez, hélas, tord aussi. Cela aurait pu se passer ainsi si elle n'avait pas été rapportée mais je sais de source sûre -il leva la main pour empêcher Sirius de parler- Je sais de source sûre, qu'elle a bien été répétée.

\- Alors qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda Frank. On ne va pas se cacher éternellement !

Dumbledore passa une main sur sa longue barbe blanche, il était le seul de la pièce debout et avait conscience d'avoir toute l'attention de son public. Il avait l'impression que quoi qu'il aurait pu se passer, il se serait retrouvé ici de toute façon. Le temps était une chose bien trop variable pour pouvoir avoir une quelconque emprise dessus. Il poussa un soupir abattu.

\- Il vous faudra un gardien et un lieu. Je ne veux pas le savoir et je vous conseille de garder cette information pour vous et votre gardien. Réfléchissez bien. Que ça ne soit pas quelque chose de trop évident. Rien ne dit que Pettigrow n'est pas au courant des lieux où vous vivez.

\- On va juste… Se cacher.

\- Non, fit Dumbledore, nous allons tendre un piège à Voldemort. Neville et Harry sont les seuls enfants nés en fin du septième mois dont les parents se sont battus trois fois contre lui. La prophétie ne laisse place à aucun doute et encore moins sur ses futures intentions. C'est notre ultime moment, notre seule chance.

\- Qu'allons nous faire alors ?

\- Nous allons lui faire croire que les enfants ont été amenés ailleurs. Protégés par moi.

\- Mais il risque de s'attaquer à Poudlard ?!

\- Vous allez mettre votre vie en danger !

\- Voldemort me craint plus que je ne le crains. Si vous pensez que mon devoir est autre que de protéger mes élèves alors vous vous trompez lourdement sur mon compte. Voldemort tortura ou tuera tout ceux qui s'opposent à lui et tous ceux qui peuvent attenter à sa vie. Il ne reculera devant rien pour s'emparer d'Harry ou de Neville. Il vaut mieux ne pas perdre de temps et lui faire comprendre qu'il lui faudra plus que sa haine pour me défier. Je l'obligerai à sortir de son trou et ça sera notre unique chance.

\- Qu'est ce que ça signifie ?

\- Tous les aurors vont être mobilisés. Autant pour votre protection que pour cette ultime attaque. Ça sera notre vraie chance d'en finir.

James fronça les sourcils.

\- Attendez… Vous savez quelque chose que nous ne savons pas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Est-ce Harry ?! Est-ce lui qui vous tiens au courant de tout ce qui se passe ? demanda Severus.

William regarda Dumbledore mais ce dernier ne dit pas un mot.

\- Si c'est lui vous devez le sortir de là, paniqua Lily, si Voldemort apprend son implication, il se fera tuer !

-Je me rends bien compte des inquiétudes que nous nourrissez tous à son encontre. Je vous assure que votre ami… Ne craint rien pour le moment.

\- Alors c'était vrai, souffla Sirius, vous l'avez réellement laissé faire ça seul. Et toi William, depuis quand est-ce que tu le sais ?

William serra nerveusement le poing.

\- C'est le Cavalier, n'est ce pas ? ponctua Lily.

\- Quoi !? s'exclama Frank. Votre ami… Est le Cavalier ?

\- Qui il est n'a plus d'importance. Et ce que fait Harry pour le moment ne sera pas notre priorité, fit William.

Lily se leva et le gifla avec force mais William ne bougea pas.

\- C'est toi qui nous as montré les souvenirs de son départ… Tu aurais du retenir le plus important !

Les lèvres de Lily tremblèrent et William posa une main sur sa joue.

\- Je crois que tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es précieuse pour lui.

Et Lily lut tellement de douleur dans les yeux de William qu'elle en détourna le regard. L'auror se détacha d'elle puis se tourna vers Alice.

\- Réfléchissez bien à la personne à qui vous confierez votre secret et ne le dites pas. A personne, ni à moi, ni à Maugrey. Gardez le lieu de votre cachette aussi secret que votre gardien. Parce qu'il n'y aura pas de deuxième fois.

Alice et Franck acquiescèrent mais William lisait la réticence sur leurs visages. Ils savaient tous que la personne qu'ils choisiraient mettrait leur vie en danger mais ils savaient aussi en qui ils pouvaient avoir confiance. Harry avait tellement pris soin d'éloigner d'eux toutes les personnes nocives qu'il était évident qu'aucun d'eux ne ferait de mauvais choix.

Bientôt, toutes les personnes qui ne vivaient pas sur place quittèrent l'endroit. Dumbledore et William furent les derniers à partir.

\- J'espère sincèrement qu'Harry sait ce qu'il fait, dit William une fois dehors.

\- Je l'espère aussi. Mais il est le seul à avoir plus d'informations que nous.

\- S'il prenait la peine…

\- Nous en avons déjà parlé, n'est-ce pas ?

William se renfrogna.

\- Effectivement… On ne fait que ça… Parler.

Puis sur ces mots, il transplana.

 **OooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

\- Je sais que Dumbledore a dit de restreindre au maximum les personnes qui doivent savoir où vous vous cacherez, dit Sirius, mais je refuse de ne pas savoir. Je sais qu'être votre gardien est un risque et une évidence pour Peter et Voldemort, tout comme Remus. Mais je ne supporterai pas de ne pas savoir où vous êtes.

\- Je pourrais être ce gardien, fit Severus, je n'ai pas de famille qu'il peut torturer. Rien ne me lie à Sirius et l'Impasse du Tisseur est presque inconnue de tout le monde. C'est… Le seul endroit sûr.

James et Lily se regardèrent avant de faire un petit sourire aux deux concernés.

\- Merci mais… Il n'est pas question de….

Mais avant que James ne termine sa phrase le téléphone sonna, les faisant tous sursauter.

\- Qu'est ce que…

Lily se leva d'un bond. Leur téléphone ne sonnait qu'en de rares occasions. Il n'y avait que sa sœur et ses parents qui avaient leur numéro. L'inquiétude la gagna presque immédiatement. Elle savait sa mère malade et la peur d'une mauvaise nouvelle se glissa dans son esprit.

D'une main tremblante, elle attrapa le combiné.

\- Allo ?

Sirius, James et Severus la regardaient par-dessus le canapé où ils s'étaient tous assis. Ils virent Lily froncer les sourcils puis afficher un air réellement surpris.

\- Quoi ?! Non… Non ! Nous venons. Oui, tout de suite !

Lily raccrocha d'un coup sec.

\- James, prends Harry, vite !

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Nous allons chez mes parents et vous feriez mieux de venir aussi, dit-elle en braquant un regard alarmé sur Sirius et Severus.

\- Oh, fit James, une sortie en famille, enfin… On va pouvoir sortir mon petit bijou !

Lily leva les yeux au ciel tandis que son mari grimpait les escaliers pour prendre Harry avec lui. Le petit bijou en question était pour elle une machine de mort. Elle l'avait jugée de la même manière qu'elle avait jugé l'énorme moto que Sirius s'était offert.

James ouvrit leur garage sur une Bentley Mulsanne noire avec un sourire triomphant. Sirius se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

\- Un truc à quatre roues…

\- C'est familial, fit James piqué au vif.

Lily s'empressa d'ouvrir la portière en se glissant à l'arrière et Severus suivit son geste avec Harry dans les bras. Sirius et James se mirent devant et le père de famille mit le contact et fit démarrer la voiture dans un bruit de moteur rugissant.

\- Je sens que je vais être malade, dit Severus.

\- Pitié, ne vomis pas sur mon fils !

Severus jeta un œil à Harry qui se tenait tranquille dans ses bras, sa tête reposant sur son épaule.

\- Même s'il le faisait, il s'en ficherait totalement, la voiture ça l'endort.

Severus écarquilla les yeux.

\- Pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais vu conduire cet engin de la mort !

\- Parce que monsieur Potter, clama Lily, trouve toujours le moyen de faire ça en pleine nuit.

\- Mais cette voiture est aussi bruyante que toute la table des Gryffondor réunis.

\- Ha ! Ha ! Très drôle, firent James et Sirius en même temps.

La voiture se dégagea du garage et tourna sur la route. Ils avaient beau se trouver dans un village de sorciers, c'était comme si personne n'entendait rien. Il pencha la tête pour voir James manier le levier de vitesse avec dextérité, l'autre main sur le volant comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

\- Attends, quand est-ce que tu as passé ton permis ?!

\- Mon quoi ?

Severus n'eut pas le loisir de rajouter autre chose. James venait de passer deux vitesses d'un coup et la voiture ronronna de plus belle, accélérant sa course... Avant de décoller.

Un glapissement peu viril s'échappa des lèvres de Severus. Il posa son front contre sa vitre et comprit que la voiture était réellement en train de s'envoler.

\- Petit joueur, plaisanta Sirius.

\- James, râla Lily.

\- Bien, damoiselle !

James tira sur un autre bouton et Severus supposa de manière très juste qu'il venait sûrement de la rendre invisible. Après ça, l'ancien Serpentard ferma les yeux.

.

.

 **Voilà pour ce soir. J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensez. Je vous dis à mercredi pour hum une petite surprise. Bonne nuit les agneaux!**


	78. Interlude-BONUS-

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Enfin bonsoir à ceux qui ne sont pas partie en vacance loin de la wifi et de tout autre connexion internet.

 **J'aimerais sincèrement que vous preniez le temps de lire ce qui va suivre. VRAIMENT.**

Je tenais à faire le point sur Retour livre II. Comme vous le savez déjà le Livre I est terminée, j'ai même finis d'écrire l'épilogue hoho. Maintenant parlons peu, parlons bien.

Tout d'abord. **MERCI** !

Merci d'avoir tenu le coup, merci de le tenir encore, merci de commenter, de suivre, de favoriser. Bref merci pour tout. Si je compte mal, il doit rester plus ou moins une dizaine de chapitre avant la fin. Mon rêve serait de poster le premier chapitre de retour livre II le 1 janvier pour boucler la boucle. Mais comme je suis nulle en prévision de découpe de chapitre, je ne sais pas du tout comment ça va se passer.

Enfin je vous avez promis une surprise et il y en aura une.

La première c'est que **VOUS ALLEZ AVOIR LE POUVOIR** haha. Comme je n'ai pas commencé une seule ligne du deuxième livre il est parfaitement possible cher lecteur d'y ajouter son grain de sable.

Je vais faire quatre interludes de la sorte dans les semaines qui suivent. Quatre petites histoires avec en tout début une question. Un choix entre deux propositions qui auront un rapport avec le livre II.

Vous aurez tous droit à un seul vote, ce n'est pas obligatoire vous pouvez très bien vous en fichez totalement. Mais pour ceux qui seront encore motivé pour le deuxième livre, pour ceux qui aiment qu'on prenne leurs demandes en compte, pour ceux qui veulent faire entendre leurs voix. C'est très simple, en review donnez votre réponse.

Du coup je ne vous fait pas attendre, voici la première question :

 **BEAUXBATONS OU DURMSTRANG ?**

Vualà ! Je vous laisse avec ça. **Prenez note que les votes se clôturent samedi à minuit**. Parce que dimanche, je commence le taff.

 **A présent parlons de l'histoire qui va suivre**. Cet OS est particulier parce qu'il se situe entre la fin du livre I est le début du livre II tout comme les autres OS qui suivront.

Bien sûr il donne quelques éléments clés sur retour II ce qui veut dire…QUE VOUS N'ETES PAS OBLIGE DE LE LIRE. Je veux dire vous pouvez très bien lire chacun de ces textes après le livre II pour avoir une sorte de continuité. Ça ne dévoile rien de l'intrigue principale des deux livres mais ça vous laisse supposer des choses. Une foule de chose.

Donc vous pouvez passez outre. Vous contentez de répondre à la question si vous en avez envie et attendre la fin du premier livre pour patienter jusqu'au deuxième.

Mais si vous n'avez pas de patience, si vous avez besoin d'en savoir plus, si vous voulez prendre ce risque vous pouvez aussi. Ne pensez pas que le livre II se termine sur des facilités j'ai encore plein de chose à vous dire haha.

 **Voilà c'est ici que ce fait votre choix ultime. Lire ou ne pas lire telle est la (deuxième) question.**

A ceux qui ont la force mentale de ne pas lire je vous dis à lundi, pour les autres…BONNE LECTURE !

.

.

.

 **MAUDIT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Le premier sort que Draco Lucius Malfoy apprit fut « alohomora ».

Il apprit ce sort en secret lorsque, à l'âge de sept ans, sa mère décida de lui prêter sa baguette pour qu'il s'entraîne. Il n'osa jamais le faire devant ses parents.

Draco Malfoy aimait les règles et l'ordre. On lui avais appris à faire ainsi. Il ne quittait pas la table tant que ses parents n'avaient pas terminé de manger. Il se lavait les mains avant et après chaque repas. Il disait « bonjour » et « merci ». Il n'avait jamais un mot de travers devant ses parents et personne n'avait besoin de lui répéter deux fois quoi faire.

Lorsqu'il désobéissait aux règles, il savait qu'il le faisait et il savait que c'était mal. Ainsi, s'il était puni, il l'acceptait sans broncher. Mais cela arrivait rarement. Et si c'était le cas, il donnait l'effet d'être tellement accablé de honte que son père finissait par se contenter d'un sermon en bonne et due forme.

Pourtant, ce sort était son secret. Un secret qui le ferait déroger à une règle simple et élémentaire.

« La curiosité est un vilain défaut. »

Draco Malfoy avait assimilé toutes les règles mais il y en avait une avec laquelle il avait beaucoup de mal.

Son père le lui avait dit, sa mère aussi. Et lorsque Dobby lui rappelait ses devoirs, il ne manquait pas de lui rappeler cette règle fondamentale : Ne jamais ouvrir la porte du fond.

Des règles sur ce qu'il ne devait jamais faire, il y en avait plein : ne jamais donner de vêtement à Dobby, ne jamais s'éloigner de ses parents quand il y avait foule, ne jamais contredire un adulte... Un nombre incalculable de règles qu'il respectait au doigt et à la lettre.

Mais celle-ci... Il n'y arrivait pas.

Dès qu'il sortait de sa chambre, la première chose qu'il faisait était de regarder cette porte toujours fermée. Dès qu'il avait été en âge de comprendre que ce serait la seule partie de sa maison qu'il ne serait pas habilité à visiter, il avait nourri une curiosité improbable pour cette pièce.

Parfois, il se disait que c'était totalement idiot. Qu'on lui disait de ne pas y aller parce que c'était dangereux, qu'on y entreposait des objets qui pourraient le blesser. Et d'autres fois, il s'imaginait que son père y gardait quelque chose de fantastique. Il ne savait pas quoi, n'osait pas imaginer quoi, mais il y croyait dur comme fer. C'est pour cette raison là que Draco Malfoy fut incroyablement heureux d'apprendre qu'il était un sorcier. Parce qu'enfin, il pourrait savoir.

Il s'était entraîné des jours et des nuits sur un petit cadenas, empruntant discrètement la baguette de sa mère, usant et abusant du sort jusqu'à ce qu'il lui semble parfait.

Et il l'était, à n'en point douter. Alors Draco avait fini par prendre son courage à deux mains.

Une nuit, faisant fi de toutes les règles établies, il s'était emparé discrètement de la baguette de sa mère et s'était dirigé d'un pas ferme en direction de la fameuse porte. Et il avait soufflé :

« _Alohomora »_

 **OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

La porte s'ouvrit dans un cliquetis qui lui sembla raisonner dans toute la maison. Le souffle court et le cœur battant, Draco s'était figé, tendant l'oreille, persuadé que son père allait sortir et le pendre. Mais le couloir resta vide de toute interruption.

Il souffla de soulagement et se tourna vers la porte en se léchant les lèvres. Puis il la poussa.

La première chose qu'il vit fut l'unique fenêtre ronde qui devait bien faire trois fois sa taille et laissait filtrer les lumières naturelles de la nuit. Il voyait les arbres se découper dans le ciel bleu sombre et le scintillement de la lune et des étoiles.

La deuxième chose qu'il distingua fut le fauteuil et la petite table posés devant la fenêtre. Il s'en approcha en silence, essayant de faire grincer le moins possible les lattes du plancher, se fustigeant de ne pas avoir appris un sort de silence. Il arriva enfin à la hauteur du petit coin où était installé le seul mobilier et observa ce qui se trouvait sur la table.

Un verre et une bouteille.

Draco supposa que c'était de l'alcool. Il lut l'intitulé de la bouteille et cela confirma sa pensée. Cette dernière était à moitié pleine, signe que quelqu'un venait boire ici.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Son père et sa mère buvaient. Ils levaient leurs verres en même temps avant de manger et c'était toujours un liquide rouge ou blanc. Mais là, la couleur du liquide était ambrée, comme le sirop d'érable.

Il se tourna et grimpa sur le fauteuil pour s'y asseoir convenablement. Il posa la baguette sur la table et étira les bras sur les accotoirs.

Puis il _le_ vit.

Draco écarquilla les yeux avant de former un « o » parfait avec sa bouche. Il descendit du fauteuil avant de tourner sur lui-même. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait dans cette pièce. Un fauteuil, une table…

Et un tableau.

Draco s'en approcha, complètement fasciné.

Il n'y avait que deux tableaux chez lui. Un le représentant lui à l'âge de quatre ans avec sa mère et son père. C'était un tableau immobile. Tout comme celui de Datura Malfoy qui avait sa place au dessus de leur cheminée.

Draco savait que les tableaux étaient magiques. Il l'avait vu sur le Chemin de Traverse. Les tableaux pouvaient parler et leurs personnages pouvaient voyager de peinture en peinture.

Mais pas ceux de chez lui. Les tableaux qui se trouvaient dans la maison des Malfoy restaient immobiles. Draco avait l'impression que celui-ci ne faisait pas exception.

Mais pourquoi l'enfermer ?

Sans se soucier d'un possible danger, il continua de s'avancer vers la toile en plissant des yeux.

La peinture représentait un jeune garçon blond. Il avait les cheveux lisses et son visage ne semblait refléter absolument aucune émotion. Datura, elle au moins, souriait à son portrait, tout comme sa mère et si son père se tenait droit avec une posture digne, Draco sentait tout de même un peu de vie dans son regard.

Mais là, il n'y avait rien.

Draco tenta d'étudier un peu plus la peinture. Le garçon n'avait peut-être pas l'air joyeux mais il avait des yeux...

 _Ils scintillent_ , pensa-t-il.

D'un vert profond, de la même couleur émeraude que les boucles d'oreilles de sa mère. Les mêmes qu'il pouvait regarder sans se lasser... C'était exactement ça, ces yeux étaient des bijoux.

Il continua de s'en approcher, sans réussir à se soustraire à ce regard. Il avait l'impression d'être scanné. Ce qui était stupide.

Puis d'un coup, le garçon cligna des yeux. Ce fut si soudain que Draco sursauta. Et cette surprise entraîna sa fuite. Il récupéra d'un geste vif la baguette de sa mère et sortit de la pièce rapidement. Il prit soin de refermer la porte et de replacer la baguette là où elle était puis il courut dans son lit.

Une fois sous sa couverture, il eut la désagréable impression d'avoir rêvé. Il estima après un temps que c'était probablement ça. Le tableau n'était pas vivant.

Il avait juste voulu qu'il le soit.

 **OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Draco trottinait derrière sa mère, essayant de garder le rythme dans une position digne. La tête haute, le dos droit. Tout comme son père. Mais il devait avouer que c'était fatiguant et il aurait bien aimé juste courir à coté d'elle.

Cependant, il ne le fit pas : sa mère marchait avec une telle prestance qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire honte. Alors, il continua à allonger le pas comme un enfant bien élevé... Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'arrêtent sur la vitrine du magasin de Quidditch. Ça ne dura qu'un instant mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'il perde sa mère de vue. Draco se figea. Il venait de déroger à une règle et le pire venait d'arriver : il était dans une rue beaucoup trop fréquentée et seul.

Il essaya de raisonner avec logique. Sa mère finirait bien par se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus derrière elle. Elle avait peut-être marché la tête haute mais elle finirait bien par la baisser.

Le garçon grogna légèrement : ça ne serait pas arrivé s'il avait pu courir à coté d'elle ou même devant elle.

Toute sa réflexion ne l'avait pas fait bouger de l'endroit où il était. Et il venait de comprendre qu'il avait perdu bêtement du temps. S'il avait couru, il aurait pu rattraper sa mère. Maintenant, elle devait être au bout du monde. Alors il décida de faire le choix le plus judicieux. Il recula du chemin et se positionna contre le mur. Si sa mère se rendait compte de sa disparition, elle ferait demi-tour et elle le trouverait ici. Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

Et pour faire passer le temps, il fit ce qu'il faisait dès qu'il s'ennuyait. Il porta son collier à sa lèvre, faisant glisser sa langue sur les trois cercles de son pendentif. Il ne savait rien à propos du collier, sa mère lui avait juste dit que c'était un cadeau précieux d'un bon ami et qu'il portait chance. Draco y croyait. Dès que quelque chose se passait mal, il mettait le pendentif dans sa bouche et comme par enchantement tout finissait par se résoudre.

Il l'avait fait quand il avait grimpé l'un des arbres de son jardin sans savoir comment redescendre, pour finir par sauter et ne rien se casser. Il l'avait fait quand, après avoir joué trop près des fleurs de sa mère, il en avait piétiné quelques unes. La même nuit, un violent orage avait éclaté et l'abondante pluie avait laissé le parterre de fleurs dans un état lamentable.

Draco avait plein de situations en tête où lécher le pendentif l'avait aidé d'une quelconque manière. Même si l'un des cercles était noirci, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Alors oui, il croyait à cette magie et il était content que cet ami lui ait fait ce cadeau.

Tout en ressassant ces drôles de souvenir il ne vit pas un homme s'approcher de lui.

\- Mon garçon ?!

Draco sursauta et observa la personne qui venait de s'adresser à lui. Ce dernier tenait dans sa main celle d'un garçon potelé qui léchait une glace. Il avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus. Draco étudia les deux énergumènes avant de reporter son attention sur le plus vieux.

\- Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix claire qu'il essaya de faire paraître naturelle.

\- Tu es perdu ?

\- Absolument pas.

Et c'était vrai, il n'était pas perdu… On l'avait perdu. L'homme fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Tu es Draco Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ?!

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Ses parents saluaient peu de personnes alors comment savait-il son nom ? La panique fila dans ses veines et il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse.

\- Non, répondit-il.

A son plus grand étonnement, l'homme se mit à sourire et poussa le petit garçon vers lui.

\- Neville, soit poli et dis bonjour.

\- Bonjour, souffla le garçon.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il était en train de l'amadouer. Il le faisait faire ami-ami avec ce gosse puis ensuite il lui achèterait une glace et après, il le dévorerait dans une grotte. C'était comme ça que ça se passait pour les enfants qui parlaient aux inconnus.

\- Si tu es perdu, je peux peut-être t'aider.

\- Je ne suis pas perdu, fit impérieusement Draco. J'attends ma mère qui est… Une ogresse énorme et puissante. Et elle peut détruire des maisons entières.

\- Oh, voyez-vous ça.

Draco n'était pas dupe, l'homme souriait et cela voulait dire qu'il ne le croyait pas.

\- Elle est avec mon père qui est un dangereux loup-garou, continua-t-il sans se démonter.

\- Le plus dangereux de tous, je suppose.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ça papa ? demanda l'autre garçon qui avait totalement délaissé sa glace.

\- S'il le dit, c'est peut-être vrai. Je ne crois pas que ce garçon soit un menteur.

Draco devint livide. Mentir à un adulte était proscrit mais il avait agi dans la panique la plus totale. Il était piégé, il devait tout avouer maintenant.

\- Je…

\- DRACO !

Le cœur du blond rata un battement. Il tourna la tête à s'en faire craquer la nuque et un soulagement intense inonda tout son être quand il vit le visage paniqué de sa mère. Il se précipita vers elle.

\- Je suis désolé ! J'ai juste tourné la tête et tu n'étais plus là, dit-il aux bords des larmes.

Ce n'était pas digne de pleurer mais Draco s'en fichait un peu sur le moment. Plus tard, il se dirait qu'il s'était comporté comme un enfant. Mais le câlin que lui offrit sa mère valait bien quelques larmes.

\- Je suis désolée mon ange, j'aurais du marcher plus lentement. Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs !

\- Pardon…

\- Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Draco le savait mais il se sentait tout de même coupable. Elle se redressa et observa l'homme.

\- Monsieur Londubat ! Je suis vraiment touchée que vous soyez resté près de lui.

Draco se cacha derrière sa mère. Voilà qu'ils se connaissaient. Il en était mort de honte.

\- C'est un charmant garçon que vous avez là, très bien élevé.

Draco ne pipa mot, il allait forcément rapporter toutes les horreurs dites quelques minutes avant. Narcissa posa une main sur son crâne et Draco leva la tête pour la voir qui souriait.

\- Je vous en suis extrêmement reconnaissante. C'est fou comme ils sont vite distraits !

\- Vous avez parfaitement raison, Neville aussi se perd souvent mais il semble moins doué que le votre pour s'en sortir adroitement.

Draco n'en revenait pas. On le complimentait pour sa petite entourloupe inefficace. L'homme lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Sur ce, Madame, je vais vous laisser, prenez soin de vous.

Sa mère fit un bref signe de tête et l'homme passa à coté. Draco souffla un « au revoir » par pure politesse. Mais sa mère semblait ne pas en avoir fini.

\- Attendez… Monsieur Londubat.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que… Avez-vous des nouvelles des Potter ? Est-ce qu'Harry se porte bien ?

L'homme fronça les sourcils et son visage auparavant rieur devint terriblement sérieux. Mais l'air crispé de sa mère dut le convaincre de parler.

\- Ils vont bien. Harry se porte comme un charme.

\- Bien, fit Narcissa, c'est très bien. Merci beaucoup.

\- Passez une bonne journée, Madame Malfoy.

Narcissa ne répondit rien et Draco trouva que c'était très impoli. Mais les adultes avaient semble-t-il le droit de mentir et de ne pas être polis. Il ne fit aucun commentaire tout le reste de la journée mais sa mère ne lâcha pas sa main.

 **OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Durant des mois, Draco avait résisté à la tentation. Il avait cessé de regarder la porte et il avait aussi cessé d'y penser. Du moins, c'était ce dont il se persuadait.

Il était toujours en train de se demander ce qu'il y avait de si incroyable et sa question finit par trouver une réponse : il avait vu son père sortir de la pièce. Il était en train de monter les escaliers et Lucius Malfoy fermait la porte derrière lui, le visage décomposé. Ensuite, il avait soupiré.

Le soir même, Draco retenta l'expérience, déterminé à percer le secret du tableau. Il pénétra dans la pièce et refit le même manège que la première fois en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil.

La peinture était toujours la même. Toujours ce garçon blond. Draco se demanda alors s'il n'était pas de sa famille, mais la couleur de ses propres cheveux n'avait finalement rien à voir avec celle du modèle.

Après avoir attendu qu'il se manifeste, Draco décida de quitter le fauteuil. A la place, il s'assit en tailleur au pied de la toile et observa le visage de la peinture.

Elle bougea.

Ce fut imperceptible mais il en était sûr, elle avait bougé.

Le garçon avait bougé.

Draco se mit à genoux et se concentra de toutes ses forces, puis il glissa son pendentif entre ses lèvres.

Il bougea de nouveau. Un clignement d'œil, le plissement à la commissure de ses lèvres. Draco était sûr qu'il essayait.

\- Tu peux le faire, dit-il totalement subjugué.

Le garçon cligna de nouveau des yeux avant de se figer de nouveau. Draco attendit une heure, peut-être plus, mais la peinture avait fourni tous les efforts de la journée.

 **OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Pourtant, Draco Malfoy ne perdit pas espoir. Il retourna voir la peinture encore et encore. Jugeant de ses progrès, l'encourageant avec ferveur. Faisant des mimiques avec son visage pour que la peinture l'imite. Il y pensait jour et nuit. A ce que le tableau ferait quand il serait capable de se mouvoir. S'il irait se promener, s'il finirait par lui parler.

C'était ce qu'il le motivait le plus.

Et ses efforts finirent par payer.

 **OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Draco eut droit à une ouverture inespérée en pleine journée. Et pour la première fois, il put admirer tout le travail d'orfèvre autour de la peinture.

Les traits du garçon étaient doux, comme ceux d'un enfant, et ses yeux avaient l'air plus brillant à la lumière de soleil. Draco nota de nouveaux détails, comme une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front.

Et ce jour là, la peinture bougea plus que de raison pour son plus grand bonheur. D'un geste lent et difficile, le garçon leva la main et le pointa du doigt.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Le garçon pointa son index sur lui puis de nouveau sur Draco.

\- Oh, tu veux savoir qui je suis ?

Le blond fit « oui » de la tête en souriant.

\- Je suis Draco Lucius Malfoy, dit-il fier de lui.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils en une moue ennuyée et Draco grogna légèrement.

\- Tu te moques de mon prénom ?

Le tableau lui adressa un sourire moqueur et Draco prit un air outré.

\- Bien, alors dis-moi le tien si tu penses qu'il est mieux ?

Le garçon du tableau reprit un air sérieux et sembla tout d'un coup prêt à rester muet et immobile. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Draco n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le tableau, qui semblait montrer des signes encourageant, venait de prendre la mouche pour une simple question.

\- Bien, fit Draco en colère, puisque c'est comme ça, reste donc ici à prendre la poussière !

Et il s'en alla d'un pas rageur.

 **OoooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Draco Malfoy avait été furieux de se faire presque renvoyer par le tableau. Pour le punir, il avait décidé de ne pas y retourner mais une insidieuse idée l'avait fait se sentir mal.

Et si le tableau s'en fichait ?

Il avait toujours était là, peut-être avant sa naissance, peut-être qu'il aimait être seul. Peut-être qu'il se fichait que Draco vienne le voir.

Cette pensée le mettait hors de lui et l'attristait énormément. Il se sentait comme ceux qui essayaient d'attirer un animal pour le caresser et que ce dernier ne daignait même pas lui adresser un regard.

Mais ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'était de ne pas savoir si le tableau pensait.

Pouvait-il ressentir quelque chose ? La colère, le manque… L'attente.

Peut-être même n'avait-il pas voulu retomber dans le silence...

Draco n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait qu'il sache.

\- Draco ?

\- Oui, père ?

\- Si tu as choisi tous les livres que tu veux lire, nous pouvons y aller ?

Draco posa deux livres qu'il tenait dans le panier qui flottait à ses côtés et marcha rapidement vers son père. Il adorait ce genre de journée. Celle où il pouvait accompagner Lucius Malfoy sur son lieu de travail.

Il savait que son père travaillait à la bibliothèque magique de Londres. Il ne savait plus trop quel était son rôle mais il avait un immense bureau pour lui tout seul avec un nombre impressionnant de livres et de parchemins dans des langues qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Lucius observa son panier et leva chaque livre pour les étudier en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Draco, tu n'as encore pris que des contes moldus… Fais au moins l'effort de lire des histoires de sorciers.

\- Mais ce sont des histoires de sorciers, plaida-t-il.

Lucius secoua la tête de dépit et se dirigea vers le rayon d'à coté avant de revenir.

\- Prends-le temps de lire celui-ci.

Draco le prit entre ses mains et lut à haute voix :

\- Les contes de Beedle le barde.

\- Voilà, un seul livre, ça ne devrait pas être trop dur.

Draco ne pipa mot et glissa le conte dans le panier avant de suivre son père dans l'immense dédale de la bibliothèque sous le regard des statues qui le fixaient sans ménagement.

Draco était toujours fasciné par chacune d'elle. Il pouvait parfois rester devant l'une d'elle et attendre qu'elle détache son regard de lui pour fixer ceux qui pénétraient le rayonnage dont elles étaient gardienne.

Dès qu'il entra dans le bureau de son père, il se précipita vers son fauteuil attitré et s'installa confortablement en tailleur, afin de mettre tous les livres entre ses jambes.

Il y avait bien trois contes moldus, dont deux qu'il avait déjà lus tellement de fois qu'il les connaissait par cœur.

 _La petite sirène_ et _Blanche-neige._

Le dernier s'appelait : _Le petit poucet._

Il décida de s'attaquer à celui-ci en premier.

Draco Malfoy était friand des histoires moldues. Le fait qu'il y ait accès librement le mettait à chaque fois en joie. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il existait des gens qui vivaient sans magie. Il se demandait comment ils faisaient pour se déplacer, quel genre de travail ils faisaient, quelle école ils fréquentaient. Avaient-il des elfes ? Comment fabriquaient-ils leurs vêtements ? A chaque fois qu'il avait demandé à son père de lui en dire plus, ce dernier avait balayé sa question d'un geste de la main. Ce fut sa mère qui lui avoua qu'ils en savaient très peu et qui l'avait encouragé à s'instruire.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'instruction, en vérité, et sa seule source de connaissances était ces livres. Seulement, Draco était totalement perdu. Il avait d'abord cru que c'était des livres pour sorciers parce que chaque conte qu'il lisait parlait de mages, de sorcières, de puits magiques, de marraines bonne fée et autres créatures qu'il connaissait déjà.

Mais il y avait certaines subtilités qu'il avait finies par comprendre : les sorcières étaient toujours les méchantes de l'histoire et les fées étaient les gentilles. Ça n'avait pas réellement de sens, parce que les fées des contes moldus usaient de baguettes tandis que les vraies fées étaient juste des petits être lumineux qui portaient chance.

Draco avait compris que les moldus faisaient une distinction entre les bons et les mauvais sorciers de cette façon.

De plus, ce qui aurait du être horrifiant pour certains enfants le faisait lui bien rigoler. Notamment le fait que le seul but des sorcières étaient de manger les enfants, tout comme dans le livre qu'il était en train de lire. Mais ça au moins c'était réel : les ogres aiment la chaire humaine.

Draco referma le petit poucet. Il se demanda vaguement ce qu'il ferait de bottes de sept lieues alors qu'il avait déjà un balai. Certes, il ne montait pas haut mais plus tard, il finirait par voler où il voudrait. Pas besoin de bottes.

Cependant, il se rendait bien compte que dans les histoires moldues, aucun des personnages n'étaient choqué par la magie. Il en avait un jour fait par à sa mère et cette dernière lui avait répondu quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre : les moldus, selon elle, avaient beaucoup d'imagination mais préféraient que cela se passe dans leurs têtes plutôt que dans la vraie vie. Parce qu'ils seraient incapables de faire face à des choses qu'ils ne peuvent pas expliquer ou ne veulent pas comprendre. C'était pour ça que les sorciers restaient cachés. Chaque tentative de se faire voir par les moldus s'était soldée par un échec et il valait mieux que chacun vive de son côté.

Mais Draco avait aussi une fois entendu parler de moldus qui finissaient par avoir des sorciers dans leurs familles et il se demandait quelles étaient leurs véritables réactions. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle il avait hâte d'aller à Poudlard. Il pourrait y rencontrer ce genre de personne et leur poser plein de questions.

Draco délaissa toutes ses pensées sur les moldus quand ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les contes de Beedle le barde. Il s'empara du livre et commença à le lire d'un œil distrait.

Il finit par le trouver intéressant, non pas parce que les histoires étaient drôles, mais parce que les sorciers et les moldus avaient l'air bien bêtes, finalement. La seule histoire qui lui plut fut celle de la fontaine. Il aimait les énigmes et ce genre d'épreuve et il se demandait toujours si lui aurait tout trouvé facilement. A la fin de sa lecture, il reposa ses livres. Il n'avait pas ouvert les deux autres parce que ses pensées avaient de nouveau bifurqué vers le tableau.

Draco se redressa et regarda son père. Ce dernier n'avait cessé de griffonner sur un long parchemin et semblait ne pas en avoir fini.

\- Père ?

\- Oui, Draco ? dit-il sans lever les yeux de son parchemin.

\- Puis-je aller chercher d'autres livres ?

\- Du moment que tu ranges ceux que tu as fini de lire.

Draco ne se fit pas prier. Il rangea ses livres dans le panier et sortit du bureau de son père. Il reclassa rapidement les livres qu'il avait empruntés et trottina dans les allées sans savoir par où commencer... Jusqu'à apercevoir le rayon des arts. Draco s'y précipita sous les regards sévères des gardiens, sans vraiment y prêter d'attention.

Il y passa un long moment sans savoir quel livre prendre en premier. Finalement, il arrêta son choix sur « le secret des couleurs magiques ». Mais trop pressé d'en savoir plus, il s'assit par terre et ouvrit le livre.

Les premières pages étaient des tablatures sur les pigments, sur les différents pinceaux, sur des techniques basiques. Draco tourna les pages, un peu désespéré, jusqu'à trouver enfin le sujet qui l'intéressait.

\- Les effets magiques de la peinture ne dépendent pas uniquement de la couleur, mais aussi du sorcier qui peint, lit-il à voix basse. Un artiste peintre sorcier se doit de posséder des dons particuliers en légilimencie afin de faire vivre sa toile et ses créations. Il y a une différence entre des tableaux créés de toute pièce et des portraits réels.

Draco glissa son pendentif entre ses lèvres, jouant nerveusement avec.

« Un tableau de pure magie, dont les personnages sont une projection de l'imagination de l'artiste, sera plus facile à modeler, plus facile à rendre vivant, mouvant et parfois extrêmement bavard. Mais s'attaquer au portrait d'un sorcier réel qui souhaite avoir une preuve de son existence et la possibilité que son image et ses pensées puissent lui survivre est un travail extrêmement difficile. Il doit y avoir un lien entre le peintre et le modèle, une certaine confiance et une envie de vouloir être capturé à jamais. Une toile ainsi faite se nourrit des souvenirs de son modèle, de son caractère et de sa voix. Pour cela, il est impératif que ce dernier ait l'esprit ouvert pour que l'essence de son être trouve une place sur la toile. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Alors le tableau qui se trouvait chez lui devait être un tableau raté...

« Un tableau peut se souvenir de la vie de son modèle et agir comme une parfaite copie. Il ne peut cependant pas évoluer. Il est incapable de prévoir ce que son modèle peut faire au-delà du jour de sa création. Il ne fera que supposer en fonction des souvenirs que le modèle aura bien voulu laisser. »

Draco cessa de lire et se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il pensait comprendre. Le tableau du garçon blond avait du être mal peint. Mais si ça avait été le cas, le peintre en aurait fait part à son père. Un professionnel ne doit jamais décevoir ses clients.

Draco fronça les sourcils essayant de comprendre ce qui lui échappait quand une ombre assombrit sa lecture. Il leva la tête pour tomber sur le directeur de la bibliothèque en personne.

Archibald d'Alexandrie était un vieil homme a la peau noire et à la barbe d'un blanc étincelant et toujours bien taillée, sa moustache remontée sur les cotés lui donnant un air comique. Il était grand et mince et du plus loin de ses souvenirs, Draco l'avait toujours vu porter un « costume » moldu. Archibald était, après son père, l'homme pour qui il avait le plus d'admiration. Il le voyait marcher les mains toujours croisées dans le dos et quand il devait s'approcher d'un ouvrage pour le lire, il sortait un monocle de sa poche et se penchait avec un air concentré.

Archibald avait toujours été charmant avec lui. Quand il lui parlait, il ne le faisait pas comme s'il était un enfant qui faisait semblant de comprendre. Il savait quand Draco butait sur un sujet et n'osait pas le dire. C'était un homme bien et un puits de connaissance.

Draco se leva d'un bond.

\- Monsieur Archibald !

\- Je vois qu'on élargit ses intérêts. Je ne savais pas que tu t'étais trouvé un don pour la peinture.

Draco baissa les yeux sur son livre avant de relever la tête vers le directeur qui lui souriait avec indulgence.

\- Je ne peins pas. Je voulais juste comprendre quelque chose sur les tableaux.

\- Oh ! Et as-tu trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

Draco dansa sur ses deux pieds. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire celui qui en savait le plus. L'orgueil mal placé ne fonctionnait pas avec Archibald.

\- Je crois… Est-ce qu'un peintre sorcier peut rater un portrait ?

\- Le rater ? Tu veux dire en le peignant de travers ?

Draco fit rouler ses yeux dans ses orbites et Archibald se permit de rigoler à sa place avant de répondre sérieusement.

\- Il faut beaucoup, beaucoup d'années de travail et d'expérience pour se lancer dans le portrait magique. Par exemple, la personne qui doit s'occuper des directeurs de Poudlard et des ministres est un peintre choisi parmi les meilleurs des meilleurs.

Draco gardait ses yeux fixés sur Archibald, buvant chacun de ses mots.

\- S'il y a des charlatans, ils sont très vite dénoncés et radiés. Les grandes familles de sorciers se partagent le nom des peintres et c'est parfois un peintre qui travaille pour la même famille durant plusieurs générations.

\- Alors on ne peut pas rater un portrait magique ?

\- Non. S'il était raté, la magie et la peinture n'auraient tout simplement pas fait effet… Mais après tout, je n'ai pas la science infuse, il se peut que tu aies découvert une exception.

Draco se rendrait compte bien plus tard que le fait qu'Archibald se remette en question uniquement pour lui, lui avait fait extrêmement plaisir. Mais à ce moment là, il était incapable d'imaginer que le sorcier avait tord.

\- Y aurait-il un autre moyen… Pour euh… Sabater un tableau ?

\- Tu veux dire saboter ? Et quel genre de sabotage ça pourrait être ?

Draco évita de faire la moue après s'être fait corriger.

\- Comme le rendre silencieux ?

\- Si un portrait est silencieux, c'est peut-être parce que ce n'est pas un portrait magique.

\- Mais il bouge, s'offusqua Draco.

Et à sa grande surprise, les sourcils d'Archibald se levèrent, comme étonné par la phrase du garçon.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Draco précipitamment, persuadé que son éclat en était la cause.

Archibald se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

\- Ne le sois pas, mon garçon. Je vais te répondre.

Le blond rangea alors son livre et Archibald se mit à marcher. C'était toujours ce qu'il faisait quand il devait expliquer quelque chose à Draco. Comme si marcher l'aidait à se concentrer et aidait le garçon à écouter.

\- Sais-tu faire la différence entre les différentes pratiques magiques ?

\- Les sorts et les potions, dit Draco du tac-au-tac, c'est vous qui me l'avez expliqué. Les sorts sont des actes magiques usés sur l'instant présent, ce sont des mouvements brefs pouvant altérer une personne ou un objet sur une durée plus ou moins longue. Les potions, quant à elles, peuvent produire les mêmes effets que des sorts mais de façon plus puissante, de manière parfois permanente, même si elles ont normalement toutes un contrepoison. Tout comme les sorts qui peuvent être annulés…

\- Sauf ?

\- Sauf les sorts de mort, soupira Draco.

\- Exactement, fit Archibald avec une légère fierté dans la voix. Tu es un garçon étonnant, Draco.

L'enfant apprécia le compliment mais il voulait absolument savoir où voulait en venir le directeur.

\- A présent, je vais te parler des deux autres pratiques dont l'effet… Est absolu.

Draco ressentit d'étranges chatouillis dans le ventre, comme s'il allait découvrir quelque chose de secret, quelque chose qu'il n'était pas censé savoir mais dont on le considérait digne.

\- L'enchantement, commença Archibald. Avec tous les livres que tu as du lire, tu dois savoir ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco fronça les sourcils puis un éclair de compréhension traversa son esprit.

\- Comme dans la belle au bois dormant ! Quand les trois fées se penchent sur le berceau d'Aurore pour lui donner toutes ses qualités !

\- C'est exact. Des qualités qui ne s'effaceront jamais avec le temps, des qualités impossibles à retirer. Un exemple tout bête de ce qui peut être enchanté : une baguette.

\- Une baguette ?

\- Oui, Draco. Une baguette est un objet magique, son bois et son cœur sont des éléments tout aussi magiques, mais une baguette est un objet qui ne s'altère pas. Sa magie peut faiblir, elle peut se casser. Mais elle existe et existera toujours pour servir tes pouvoirs. Une baguette est enchantée, la plupart des objets fabriqués par les gobelins sont enchantés. Maintenant, en te basant sur ce fameux livre qu'est La belle au bois dormant, as-tu une petite idée de cette dernière pratique magique ?

Draco fit oui de la tête. Pour lui, c'était très clair.

\- Les malédictions.

\- Parfaitement. Une malédiction est un sort de pure magie. Il est inutile d'user de baguette ou autre objet, seule la volonté du sorcier entre en jeu. Si un sorcier désire quelque chose assez fort, alors il sera capable de maudire. Une personne, une situation, ou un objet. C'est parfois un acte désespéré, un acte égoïste aussi. Dans quelles circonstances as-tu entendu parler de malédiction ?

\- Et bien… Il parait que l'on peut maudire quelqu'un sur plusieurs générations. Blaise Zabini m'a raconté que sa mère avait été maudite par une sorcière jalouse de sa beauté et qu'elle perdait tous ceux qu'elle osait aimer. Et puis il y a… Poudlard.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil timide à Archibald mais ce dernier n'essaya même pas de le contredire.

\- Poudlard, répéta-t-il, et son fameux cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Tu vois, Draco, une malédiction peut être faite de façon réfléchie et parfois, elle peut aussi être faite sans que le sorcier ne s'en rende compte, sous le coup d'une émotion très forte.

\- Est-ce que n'importe qui peut jeter une malédiction ?

Archibald s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

\- Pas n'importe qui. Seul un sorcier puissant peut le faire.

\- Est-ce que c'est dangereux pour moi ?

\- Je ne crois pas que ton père aurait laissé chez vous un objet dangereux pour toi.

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

\- Comment vous…

\- Nous sommes arrivés, le coupa Archibald.

Draco se rendit compte qu'ils étaient devant le bureau de son père. Le directeur toqua et un « entrez » se fit entendre.

\- Monsieur le directeur.

\- Voyons Lucius, combien de fois vous ais-je dis de m'appeler Archibald ?

Tout en parlant, il poussa légèrement Draco pour que ce dernier rentre. Draco était mortifié, il voulait savoir comment Archibald savait. Et s'il savait, il le dirait à son père et il ne pourrait plus jamais voir le tableau.

La panique était en train de s'emparer de lui. Mais un clin d'œil du directeur fit fuir tout ses doutes : Draco comprit que son secret était bien gardé.

 **OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

\- Voilà ce que je propose. Pour répondre oui, tu lèves la main droite.

Tout en parlant Draco allia le geste à la parole. Le garçon du tableau leva alors sa main droite qui était de l'autre coté. Draco secoua la tête.

\- Non, non, lève cette main, la même que moi, lève ta main gauche quand je lève ma main droite. Paume contre paume.

Le blond changea de main et Draco soupira en voyant qu'il était plus amusé que fâché. Au moins, il n'était pas immobile. Quand il était entré, il l'avait trouvé de profil regardant du côté de la fenêtre. Draco s'était demandé s'il essayait de comprendre pourquoi il se trouvait dans un grenier.

\- Voilà ! Et pour dire non, tu lèves l'autre main, ma gauche, ta droite. Parfait. Bon, fit Draco en sortant un petit carnet, j'ai écrit plein de questions auxquelles tu peux répondre uniquement par « oui » ou par « non ».

Draco leva les yeux vers le portrait, le garçon avait croisé les bras et le fixait de nouveau sans émotion. Draco pinça les lèvres.

\- Première question : est-ce que tu veux bien répondre à mes questions ?

Le portrait ferma les yeux et sembla pousser un soupir. Mais il leva la main gauche. Le visage de Draco s'éclaira d'un sourire.

\- Bien, dit-il en quittant sa position assise pour se mettre debout. Es-tu un sorcier ?

« oui »

\- Elle était facile celle-ci, fit Draco. Est-ce que tu étais puissant ?

Le garçon du portrait leva le nez avec un air fier et leva la main gauche.

\- Bien sûr, dit Draco avec un ton dédaigneux.

Le tableau lui répondit avec une grimace du même acabit.

\- Est-ce que tu étais élève à Poudlard ?

« oui »

Le sourire de Draco se fit plus grand.

\- Est-ce que tu étais à Serpentard ?!

Aucun signe. Draco fronça les sourcils. Mais le portrait sembla se redresser comme s'il voulait sortir du tableau. Il regarda de tous les cotés avant de reposer son regard sur Draco qui piétinait pour avoir une réponse.

\- Alors ?

Puis le garçon fit quelque chose d'étrange. Il leva les mains et pointa le doigt vers Draco. Le garçon se rapprocha et le portrait ouvrit la bouche. Aucun son n'en sortit. L'homme du portrait fronça les sourcils et commença à faire des gestes de ses mains.

\- Je ne comprends pas comme ça, fit Draco, mon système est plus simple.

Le blond fit non de la tête. Mais il abandonna et leva la main gauche avec un air triste. Draco se sentit étrangement mal. Comme s'il était en train de le blesser intentionnellement.

\- Tu dis oui pour… Serpentard.

Un « oui » encore.

Bizarrement, ça ne lui faisait plus rire du tout. Mais il avait plein de questions. Draco avait pris un visage sérieux et ne quittait plus le tableau des yeux.

\- En même temps que mon père ?

« Non ».

\- Est-ce que vous étiez amis ?

Le jeune homme leva les deux mains. Draco ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et d'incompréhension. Il décida de ne pas insister.

\- Est-ce que tu as maudit ton tableau ?

« Oui ».

\- Pourquoi ?!

Harry leva les yeux au ciel avant de revenir sur Draco. Il leva l'index et le posa sur ses lèvres en signe de silence.

\- J'ai bien compris que c'était pour ne pas parler.

Draco croisa les bras, frustré. Mais le garçon agita la main pour attirer son attention.

\- Quoi ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises comme s'il mimait un son.

Draco l'imita et tenta de faire sortir le son de sa bouche.

\- AH !

Le tableau fit un immense sourire.

\- Ah ? Qu'est ce que « Ah » ?

Le portrait agita la tête avant d'étirer ses lèvres pour mimer autre chose. En désespoir de cause il leva la main gauche et la pointa du doigt.

\- Oui ? Ah, oui ?!

Le portrait répéta ses sons muets encourageant Draco à le faire aussi.

\- Ah oui ! Ah oui !

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel et se pointa lui-même du doigt. Draco cessa de répéter les mots bêtement et comprit.

\- Ton prénom !

Le portrait haussa les épaules et se massa les tempes.

\- Oh, ça va ! Si tu pouvais parler, on n'en serait pas là à jouer aux… HARRY !

Le garçon leva la tête avec un immense sourire et le cœur de Draco rata un battement.

\- Tu es Harry ! Tu étais à Serpentard !

Harry faisait oui de la tête. Draco riait bêtement puis il effaça son sourire et fusilla Harry du regard.

\- C'est un prénom vraiment trop banal.

Le portrait se vexa et leva le nez en signe de mépris. Il venait de clore la discussion. Mais Draco ne lui en voulut pas. Plus tard, dans son lit, il essaya de se souvenir ou il avait déjà entendu ce prénom mais le sommeil l'attrapa, coupant court à ses réflexions.

 **OoooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

D'Harry, Draco ne sut jamais grand-chose. Il continua à aller le voir mais comme tout garçon qui avait besoin d'un spectateur. Son intérêt pour le passé d'Harry s'était amoindri quand il avait vu que ce dernier était une oreille attentive.

Il avait compris que le tableau n'était pas dangereux et s'il ne parlait pas, Draco restait des heures et des heures allongé par terre lisant un livre à haute voix pour lui. Ce n'était pas tant le fait de ne pas vouloir savoir ce qu'était réellement Harry qui l'empêchait de lui poser plus de questions. Il avait compris que ça serait difficile d'en savoir plus et il avait accepté que le silence d'Harry était une protection.

Il s'était juste appliqué à lui tenir compagnie. Et parfois, il sentait qu'il ne faisait pas fausse route : quand il relevait les yeux sur Harry et que ce dernier l'observait avec douceur, comme le faisait parfois sa mère quand il était un gentil garçon.

Draco essayait de rendre le temps moins dur pour Harry sans savoir l'effet que le temps faisait sur le tableau. Il avait juste peur que ce dernier se sente seul et que c'était pour ça qu'il était devenu immobile, pour ne pas sentir cette douleur. Plusieurs fois, il s'était demandé s'il ne ferait pas mieux de tout dire à son père pour qu'il le sorte du grenier mais il avait peur que ce dernier ne décide de s'en débarrasser définitivement.

 **OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

Durant presque quatre années, Draco garda pour lui ses sorties nocturnes et quelques rares fois en journée, où il passait des heures à parler dans le vide ou à essayer de demander des choses à Harry.

Durant presque quatre ans, il s'était habitué à faire un compte rendu de tout ce qui lui arrivait et durant quatre années, il ne s'était presque jamais endormi sans avoir plongé ses yeux dans les deux pierres précieuses qui faisaient la beauté du tableau. Il s'était habitué à son sourire, habitué à son air ennuyé. Il s'était habitué à son silence.

Mais les choses devaient changer et elles changèrent.

 **OoooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

Quand Draco se leva le matin de son jour d'anniversaire, il était heureux. Il avait onze ans et il savait que ça serait une journée extraordinaire. Et elle commença extrêmement bien.

Il n'avait pas besoin de courir pour savoir ce qu'on lui avait préparé, il pouvait le sentir du haut des escaliers. Il ne prit pas la peine de s'habiller ni de se laver, il préféra rester en pyjama. Il en avait le droit.

\- Draco, mon trésor, tu es tombé du lit !

\- Bonjour mère !

Elle déplaça une chaise pour lui et il s'assit rapidement en la remerciant.

\- Que désire le prince de cette belle journée ?

Draco lorgna sur tous les mets préparé par Dobby mais supplia sa mère des yeux.

\- Je vois... Heureusement que j'ai le nez pour ce genre de caprice.

D'un coup de baguette, elle sortit une assiette qui se posa sous les yeux rêveurs de Draco.

Il pouvait voir des dragées surprise de Bertie crochue soigneusement triés pour ne lui offrir que les meilleurs goûts. Des patacitrouilles décoraient le tout, ainsi que des fondants du chaudron et une baguette à la réglisse. Et au milieu, plusieurs boites de chocogrenouilles.

Draco s'amusa à les relâcher et le voir mettre le bazar dans son assiette puis il commença à manger soigneusement les dragées, tout en ayant décidé de garder la baguette pour la fin.

\- Quand est-ce que ma tante arrive ?

\- Pour le repas de midi. Elle reste toute l'après-midi avec Nymphadora.

\- Tu sais qu'elle n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle comme ça, dit Draco sérieux.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal. C'est un joli prénom.

Draco aurait pu lui citer plus de dix raisons pour laquelle il ne fallait pas l'appeler ainsi mais ce n'était pas le jour. Il avait juste hâte d'être à midi.

Après son délicieux petit déjeuner, il se lava et prit un soin infini à choisir une tenue qu'il jugeait adéquate et qui le ferait paraître comme le véritable trésor de la journée. Il opta pour une chemise moldue blanche et un pantalon beige. Il espérait que son père n'approuverait pas son choix, après tout c'était sa mère qui le lui avait acheté. De plus, Draco aimait cet ensemble.

Il redescendit dans le salon où il trouva son père et sa mère debout devant la cheminée.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Draco, fit Lucius.

Draco s'approcha de lui, contenant sa joie, et ce fut son père qui fit le premier pas : il le prit contre lui et entoura ses épaules avec douceur.

\- Merci, père.

Le ronflement de la cheminée annonça la venue des autres invités. Andromeda mit beaucoup plus de passion dans on étreinte et ses baisers que n'importe qui. Ted ébouriffa ses cheveux et Draco grogna mais il les laissa comme ça, sachant parfaitement que Tonks ferait pareil, et ça ne rata pas.

\- Salut cousin, c'est le grand jour ! Oh, ce que j'ai hâte !

\- De quoi ? fit Draco.

Mais la jeune femme se contenta de siffler.

 **OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

Draco ne se souvenait pas avoir vécu meilleure journée. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses mais pas à ce que lui avait préparé sa famille : une excursion dans le monde moldu avec pour guide Ted Tonks.

Draco en avait sauté de joie. Ils avaient visité Covent Garden, étaient passés devant le Buckingham Palace où Tonks n'avait cessé de répéter que ça serait chez elle plus tard... Et le clou de la journée avait été sa visite du zoo. Sa cousine avait passé toute l'après-midi à prendre en secret l'apparence des animaux qu'ils croisaient le faisant mourir de rire.

Une fois de retour chez eux, les bras encombrés de peluches en forme de manchot et d'ours polaire, Draco pensa être au summum du bonheur. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : tout raconter à Harry. Mais quand il posa les pieds dans son salon, il y découvrit des tas de cadeaux joliment empaquetés.

Il écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers ses parents.

\- Tout ça… C'est pour moi ?

Ses parents acquiescèrent, sourire aux lèvres. Andromeda et Ted s'assirent dans un des canapés et Tonks se précipita sur l'un des cadeaux.

\- Celui-ci est de moi !

Draco s'avança et s'assit par terre en face d'elle. C'était la première fois qu'il avait autant de cadeaux. Il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas pauvres mais ils ne roulaient pas non plus sur l'or. Sa maison était petite comparée à celle de Blaise Zabini et même s'il savait que le nom Malfoy avait eu de l'importance, son père était tellement un ermite qu'être un Malfoy ne faisait plus trembler grand monde. Mais ce n'était pas grave parce que Draco était un garçon heureux et il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'être gâté.

Pourtant, voir autant de cadeaux lui faisait tourner la tête.

Il s'empara du cadeau de sa cousine et l'ouvrit soigneusement. À l'intérieur se trouvait une boite noire rectangulaire dont le loquet était d'une incroyable couleur argentée. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit, enveloppée dans un tissu émeraude, une plume d'un blanc éclatant.

\- Regarde plus prés, s'amusa Tonks.

Draco amena la pointe en fer de la plume devant ses yeux et y trouva ses initiales gravés.

\- C'est…

\- Tu en auras besoin pour la suite.

Draco reposa la plume avec délicatesse et sourit à la jeune femme.

\- J'en prendrai soin.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, dit-elle dans un doux sourire. Ouvre les autres.

Draco découvrit, en plus de sa plume, un carnet savamment ouvragé, un pinceau et une petite boite d'aquarelle magique, avec un mot disant :

 ** _Au cas où tu te sentirais inspiré._**

Le blond savait parfaitement qu'il venait du directeur de la bibliothèque. Son don pour le dessin frôlait la catastrophe mais il n'avait rien contre le fait d'écrire.

Après ça, il ouvrit un paquet un peu plus mou que les autres et y trouva trois pulls dans différents tons gris, tous brodés à l'écusson de Serpentard, et une cape noire aux bordures argentées en forme de serpent.

\- Si tu es à Poufsouffle, je me ferais un plaisir de changer l'écusson, plaisanta Tonks.

Mais Draco pouvait en rire. Il savait parfaitement qu'il irait à Serpentard, comme ses parents. Comme Harry. Pour lui, ce n'était pas une option. Il resta longuement à observer les pulls et caresser la cape. Et se tourna vers sa mère qui le regardait émue.

\- Ce n'est pas notre cadeau, dit-elle, c'est celui de la même personne qui t'a offert ton collier.

Draco porta sa main à son collier et lui fit un mince sourire. Peu importe qui était cette personne, Draco aurait vraiment aimé la rencontrer et la remercier.

-Voici le notre, fit Lucius en lui tendant une enveloppe.

Draco s'en empara et écarquilla les yeux.

\- C'est…

Il s'agita avant de se lever un peu brusquement. Il décacheta le sceau qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre mille.

 **COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE**

 **Directrice** : Minerva McGonagall

(Animagus reconnue, décoré de la prestigieuse premières distinction des Enchanteurs, Maître agréée en métamorphose.)

 _Cher Mr Malfoy,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège de Poudlard, Vous trouverez ci-_ _jointe_ _la liste des ouvrages et équipements_ _nécessaires_ _au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _La rentrée étant fixée au 1_ _er_ _septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

 _Veuillez croire, cher Mr Malfoy, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 **Filius Flitwick, Directeur adjoint.**

Draco n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ça y était, il l'avait !

\- Je vais à Poudlard, dit-il avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

\- Enfin ! cria Tonks sous le rire de ses parents.

Draco déplia la lettre pour voir tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

\- Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, commença son père, considérons que tes cadeaux de notre part seront tes…

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, quelque chose frappa contre leur fenêtre, les faisant tous sursauter. A la fenêtre se tenait un énorme corbeau, qui devait bien faire la taille d'un aigle.

Narcissa se leva d'un coup et ouvrit la porte. Le corbeau pénétra dans le salon et laissa tomber son imposant paquet aux pieds de Draco avant de retourner vers la fenêtre en croassant de façon lugubre.

\- De qui est-ce ? demanda Lucius inquiet.

Draco était en train d'avancer sa main vers le paquet mais Tonks l'arrêta en pointant sa baguette dessus.

\- Attends, Draco.

Draco retira sa main et se recula vers ses parents. Pourtant, le corbeau n'avait pas bougé et semblait plus en colère par le fait qu'on ne daigne même pas le remercier. Nymphadora passa et repassa sa baguette sur le long paquet avant de la ranger.

\- Il n'y a rien. Il est sans danger.

Draco ne comprenait pas la réaction de sa famille mais ne dit rien. Il laissa sa mère s'emparer de la lettre attachée et l'ouvrir.

-« _Tout d'abord, joyeux anniversaire Draco Malfoy. A l'heure_ _où_ _Mugin est arrivé, tu as surement déjà parcouru ta lettre en long en large et en travers de la même façon que je l'ai fait. Tu as aussi sûrement du voir que les élèves de première années ne sont pas, je cite, «_ _autorisés_ _à posséder leur propre balai ». Mais qui suis-je pour obéir aux règles ? C'est pour ça que pour fêter ton_ _entrée_ _à Poudlard, je t'offre ma dernière création en avant première. Ce balai dernière génération ne sortira officiellement que dans deux ans, je te laisse profiter de toutes ses qualités en avance._

 _C'est un Feutenfer_ _d'argent. J'espère que tu sauras en faire bon usage, comme par exemple devenir capitaine de ton équipe de_ _Quidditch_ _._

 _James Potter et sa famille._

 _PS : Pouvez-vous laisser Mugin passer la nuit chez vous ? Cest un oiseau capricieux mais que voulez-vous, c'est notre fils qui l'a_ _choisi_ _. »_

Draco vit sa mère porter sa main à ses yeux et comprit qu'elle était en train de camoufler ses larmes. Il se tourna vers le long paquet, le cœur battant.

\- C'est un balai.

Il se tourna vers son père qui avait le visage livide.

\- Je peux l'ouvrir ?

Lucius chercha sa femme du regard et cette dernière lui tendit la lettre. Son père la relut en silence.

\- Et bien, il semblerait que ça soit pour toi… Alors je pense que tu peux.

Draco ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il mit moins de soin à ouvrir ce paquet que les autres et quand il l'ouvrit, il sut qu'il pourrait vaincre tous les meilleurs joueurs du monde.

Le Feutenfer d'argent avait son bois de la même couleur que ses yeux et ceux de sa mère. Le poil du balai était lui d'un rouge feu. Les étriers étaient d'un blanc lumineux et il avait l'impression que le balai avait été choisi pour aller avec sa plume. Il passa ses doigts sur chaque partie de l'objet, retraçant son nom gravé.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Draco en se tournant vers ses parents.

Il s'avança et Lucius lui donna la lettre. Draco la lut, puis la replia et la remit soigneusement dans son enveloppe. Il fit de même avec la lettre de Poudlard et posa le tout avec un soin infini sur la boite de la plume.

Toute la famille le regarda faire avec étonnement.

Draco rassembla tout ses cadeaux comme si c'était de précieux objets, il replia les pulls et la capes et se dirigea vers Mugin qui croassa en le voyant arriver.

\- Je vais le nourrir et le mettre à la volière, dit-il.

\- Tu n'essaies pas ton balai ?

Draco regarda par la fenêtre.

\- Il fait nuit, je l'essaierai demain.

La vérité était qu'il était beaucoup trop excité. Il ne savait d'où ce balai venait mais il mourrait littéralement d'envie de grimper dessus. Seulement il avait l'impression que tout était trop beau pour qu'il continue à être capricieux. Du moins pour aujourd'hui.

Après avoir nourri l'oiseau, il retourna au salon. Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement et Draco fit des efforts pour ne pas trop poser ses yeux sur le balai.

Il avait envie que la nuit passe vite.

 **OooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooO**

Il devait être couché depuis au moins deux heures. Il était passé devant la porte de ses parents et n'avait entendu aucun son alors il s'était empressé d'entrer dans la pièce du fond.

Harry avait les yeux fermés et dormait à point fermé. Peut-être avait-il abandonné l'idée que Draco viendrait ce soir...

Le garçon se posa devant le tableau et murmura son prénom.

Harry cligna des yeux et Draco soupira. Harry l'observa étrangement puis donna l'impression de se pencher. Draco posa devant lui la boite de la plume et les deux lettres.

\- C'était mon anniversaire aujourd'hui.

Harry leva la main gauche et fit un sourire. Draco rougit en comprenant qu'Harry se souvenait et il se sentit immédiatement mal en pensant qu'il devait conter les jours. Harry agita la main et pointa du doigt Draco puis tira sur le propre tissu de ses vêtements.

\- Oh ça, fit Draco fier de lui, c'est un cadeau aussi, il y a l'écusson de Serpentard. Apparemment, la personne qui me l'a offert m'a aussi offert mon collier.

Draco sortit son collier et le tandis vers le tableau mais le visage accablé de tristesse qui se peignit sur ses yeux lui fit regretter son geste.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Draco crut d'abord que c'était le fait de parler de Serpentard qui l'avait secoué. Ce qui s'était peint sur le visage d'Harry, il le comprendrait beaucoup, beaucoup plus tard. Harry secoua la tête et l'encouragea à continuer. Draco sortit sa plume.

\- C'est un cadeau de Nymphadora, ma cousine, elle est vraiment drôle, c'est une métamorphomage mais je te l'ai déjà dit, je crois.

Harry semblait l'écouter avec attention.

\- Et regarde ça ! J'ai reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard ! Je vais y aller comme toi !

Cette fois-ci, le visage d'Harry se pâma d'un sourire confiant.

\- Mais le plus bizarre, continua Draco, c'est le dernier cadeau que j'ai reçu.

Il ouvrit de nouveau la lettre de James Potter et la lut à voix haute pour Harry.

\- Tu sais qui est…

Mais Draco s'arrêta net. Harry ne souriait plus du tout. Il pinçait les lèvres et semblait aux combles du désespoir.

S'il avait pu pleurer… Il l'aurait fait, pensa Draco avec horreur.

Draco ramassa ses cadeaux le cœur battant. Il était incapable de soutenir le regard du portrait. Il avait l'impression que le garçon était sur le point d'exploser de colère.

Ses yeux verts lui hurlaient de sortir, de sortir maintenant. Draco sortit en trombe.

Terré dans son lit. Il se mit à pleurer, terrorisé. Il n'était plus un enfant. Il ne pleurait pas de peur mais de tristesse. Il aurait aimé dire au tableau qu'il était désolé. Il aurait aimé qu'Harry lui explique tout.

Dans les méandres de ses pensées, il se rappela alors pourquoi le nom Potter lui disait quelque chose. Il s'était perdu sur le Chemin de Traverse et sa mère avait demandé à un monsieur ce que devenaient les Potter et juste après… Comment allait Harry.

Harry… Potter.

 **OooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

Draco Malfoy ne remit plus les pieds dans la chambre du tableau. Jusqu'à la veille de son départ pour Poudlard.

Il avait repoussé l'échéance. Il s'était convaincu qu'il pouvait s'en passer. Ce n'était qu'un tableau, il n'avait pas de sentiment. Pas de vrais sentiments. Il était une pâle copie d'une personne qui existait… Avait existé ?

Pourtant...

Pourtant, il fallait qu'il le voit.

Draco quitta son lit et pour la première fois, utilisa sa propre baguette.

\- Alohomora.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un cliquetis léger. Il poussa la porte comme la première fois. Il se dirigea vers le fauteuil et le poussa en face du tableau. Harry avait repris sa première position. Froide, les yeux fixant le vide.

Il n'y avait plus d'émotion, plus rien. C'était un tableau maudit à jamais.

Draco s'assit dans le fauteuil et resta là à le regarder.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir posé des questions. Je suis désolé si je t'ai rappelé des mauvais souvenirs. Mais on est amis. N'est-ce pas ? Si seulement _tu pouvais me parler au moins une fois._

Si seulement, pensa Draco en fermant les yeux. Qu'il puisse se dire au revoir.

 _Si seulement..._

\- Draco…

Draco leva brusquement la tête et hoqueta avec tristesse. Harry lui souriait de son sourire le plus doux.

\- Harry !

Il descendit du fauteuil et se rapprocha du tableau.

\- Harry ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Est- ce que tu existes ? Ou est-ce que je peux te retrouver ?!

Harry lui adressa un sourire indulgent.

\- Je suis extrêmement fier de voir ce que tu es devenu. Je veux juste que tu saches que je suis heureux… D'avoir enfin pu discuter avec toi. Normalement.

Draco sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- Je suis désolé !

\- Merci.

Et son dernier mot fut comme un souffle.

Puis il redevint silencieux.

\- Harry ?!

Le garçon avait repris sa pause initiale. Il ne bougeait plus. Il ne parlait plus.

\- Harry ! cria Draco.

Il voulut s'approcher du portrait mais une main l'arrêta. Il se tourna brusquement, les yeux trempés de larmes.

\- Draco… Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?!

\- Je… Harry… Il…

Lucius le regarda douloureusement.

\- Ce n'est qu'un simple tableau, Draco.

\- Mais il a parlé !

Lucius regarda son fils avec un froncement de sourcil et Draco sentit la colère filtrer à travers ses veines.

\- Je ne mens pas !

Son père s'agenouilla devant lui.

\- Je te crois… Je ne t'ai jamais parlé d'Harry.

Draco observa son père avec un air douloureux.

\- Il est vivant ?

Lucius baissa la tête avant de la relever et de prendre le visage de son fils entre ses mains.

\- La seule chose que tu aies besoin de savoir, Draco... C'est qu'il t'aimait. Et qu'il t'a protégé et qu'il l'aurait fait jusqu'au bout s'il avait été encore là.

\- Mais… Harry Potter ?!

\- C'est le fils de James Potter. Harry est un prénom courant, tu sais.

Draco se contenta de cette réponse. Uniquement parce que son père affichait la même douleur que le tableau.

Et uniquement à cause de ça... Il ne reposa jamais la question. Il ne remit jamais les pieds dans cette pièce.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il le rencontre… De nouveau.

 **FIN**

 **Voilà pour ce soir. J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Pour ceux qui ont lu j'ai hâte de voir vos réactions et j'espère que vous serez nombreux à proposer une réponse à ma question. Koeur sur vous les agneaux !**


	79. L'enfant prodige

Bonjour !

Ouah vous avez vraiment voté en masse et mmmh le vote était extrêmement serré dis donc.

Mais Durmstrang remporte le vote avec un 16 contre 15. A un vote prés la team Beauxbatons.

Du coup ça sera Durmstrang pourquoi ? De quelle façon ? Ha vous le saurez en temps et en heure XD.

Bon sur ce je réponds aux reviews du chapitre 77 et je vous laisse avec la suite. Au fait Titou Douh reste ma superbe correctrice !

 **Lassa** : Huhu voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras ! Ce n'était pas tout de suite mais c'est pas grave !

 **Aserpentis** : Mouai j'avoue avoir peu d'amour pour Peter aussi. J'aurais aimé avoir ses raisons mais hey, il faut bien un méchant parmi les gentils XD. Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Koeur sur toi !

 **Quetsche :** Haha j'avoue une bonne nouvelle parmi les nouvelles haha ! C'est vrai que la fin approche mais est-ce que ça sera réellement une bataille…M'enfin bref, merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Koeur sur toi.

 **Ocechan** : aahheem moi méchante ? JAMAIS !

 **Angelyoru :** Le destin est une vraie chienne en effet XD. Mais comme c'est moi qui écrit, c'est un peu moi le destin est du coup c'est moi qui suis une vraie chienne….flûte de zut XD. Bon c'est vrai que tout le monde est dans le désespoir le plus totale mais ce chapitre changera peut-être la donne huhu ! Bonne lecture et koeur sur toi !

 **Sora94** : moi je ne suis pas en vacance *tristesse*. La prophétie initiale a était prononcé avant la naissance d'Harry est Neville, sauf que dans mon histoire elle est prononcée après leur naissance, du coup il fallait changer ça. C'est la question à un million ! Qui sera le gardien des Potter et tu as peut-être raison dis donc ! Merci beaucoup pour tes mots, je suis ravie de mettre un peu de joie dans ta vie. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Gros Koeur sur toi et calin aussi !

 **Serpenta :** Ouaip, je me disais que Peter devait être aussi bien fêlé, en fait je reste bloqué sur le fait que c'est lui qui a tué Cedric, du coup il n'a pas vraiment de conscience enfin…il est vilain pas beau quoi XD. Je suis extrêmement ravie de voir que j'arrive à partager les mêmes émotions d'angoisse aux lecteurs. C'est vraiment ce qui me fait le plus plaisir, que vous soyez à fond dedans au point d'être aussi paumé qu'eux. Et comme il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps ça devient de plus en plus stressant, moi-même je n'en menais pas large lors de l'écriture XD. Ahh Circée aura sa place à un moment ou un autre, je ne l'oublie pas du tout ! Pour les parents de Lily le fait qu'on ne sache pas grand-chose m'énerve un peu. Dans ma tête sa mère est morte un peu après la naissance d'Harry et son père s'est sûrement laissé mourir de chagrin après la mort de sa fille. Mais rien n'est joué encore huhu. Bref j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Gros koeur sur toi et encore merci !

 **xxxQueenxxx :** Ouip tout semble désigner Harry et je pense aussi que Voldemort n'est pas un idiot et qu'il se débarrassera bien vite des vrais gêneurs XD. Haha en même temps je crois qu'Harry maintenant se fiche bien que les autres savent qui il est, il a d'autres chats à fouetter ! Du coté de Voldemort c'est de l'obsession, ou peut-être sent-il un peu des résidus de son âme chez lui mais chez Harry c'est devenu de l'amour malsain. Je pense qu'Harry se sent aussi très proche de Voldemort d'une certaine façon. Après tout, il était dans sa tête, ça rapproche tout ça. En tout les cas j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Koeur sur toi !

 **Pticoeurfragile :** Merci ! Voici la suite !

 **Poil de carotte :** Excuses acceptées ne t'en fais pas ! J'avoue que je poste aussi à des heures vraiment nulle haha ! ah mh ça aurait été dommage une histoire sans prophétie XD, ou est l'essence d'Harry Potter après ça ! C'est vrai que Will fait de la peine, mais il en faut bien un dont l'amour sera perdu à jamais, initialement ça aurait du être Severus XD. Tout le monde ne peut pas s'en sortir heureux. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Encore merci pour tes compliments et ta lecture ! Koeur sur toi !

 **Chapel Lucie :** Haha merci beaucoup !

 **Papillon16 :** ça fait beaucoup de question tout ça dis donc XD. Mais du coup je te souhaite de bonne vacance et merci pour ton vote au fait !

 **Yume resonnance :** Haha mouai si Voldemort savait Harry serait mort et enterré je crois ! Je pense qu'il y avait assez de temps pour digérer ce qu'ils deviendraient tous les deux. Mais bon ça reste chelou en effet ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Koeur sur toi !

J **ohncourtepatte :** Il me semble que si le sort de mort n'est pas proprement voulu il peut être inefficace. Il faut vraiment vouloir la mort de quelqu'un pour réussir à le jeter. Je pense que si Dumbledore arrive à repousser le sort c'est parce que Peter n'aurait pas réellement était capable de tuer Louve. Dobby arrive à repousser ce sort et Alastor Maugrey (croupton junior) indique à tous les élèves que si ils lançaient ce sort maintenant ils arriveraient à peine à le faire saigner du nez. Et d'un autre coté tu as parfaitement raison, parce que sur le wiki anglais, il est marqué comme impossible à stopper XD. Ce qui est ma foi fort contradictoire. Mais je veillerais à faire attention à ce genre de petit problème. Merci beaucoup de le souligner.

Vualà pour auzourd'hui. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps !

Bonne lecture les agneaux !

 **L'ENFANT PRODIGE**

« **You know no-one dies in these love drowned eyes**  
 _Vous savez que personne ne meurt dans l'amour de ces yeux noyés_  
 **Through our love drowned eyes**  
 _à travers nos yeux noyés d'amour_  
 **We'll watch you sleep tonight.**  
 _nous allons te regarder dormir ce soir. »_

 _The Flood. Take That._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Rosa Evans posa sa tasse de thé d'une main légèrement tremblante sans oser lever les yeux vers l'invité inopiné qui se trouvait dans son salon. Charles Evans, lui, ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé tambourinant contre la porte de l'Impasse du Tisseur.

A présent, le jeune homme aux cheveux châtain avait les yeux fixés sur les nombreuses photos qui trônaient au dessus de la cheminée.

Il le vit lever la main et s'emparer du plus grand des cadres. Charles arriva derrière lui et posa les yeux sur la photo qu'il tenait. Il n'avait pas besoin de la détailler, il la connaissait par cœur : la photo de sa fille et de tous ses amis.

Le garçon caressa du bout des doigts l'image d'Harry Adams.

\- Vous le connaissiez ?

Le garçon fronça les sourcils.

\- Très mal, apparemment.

\- Est-ce que… Vous savez ce qu'il devient ?

Le jeune homme porta un regard étrange sur le père de famille. Il reposa le cadre et poussa un soupir fatigué.

\- Il va… Bien.

\- Oh, bien, ma fille me dit la même chose. Mais je pensais qu'elle voulait juste me cacher qu'il avait mal tourné.

Le jeune garçon fit un doux sourire à Charles.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'Harry soit le genre de garçon à mal tourner.

Charles lui rendit son sourire.

\- Je ne le crois pas non plus.

Le garçon retourna alors vers le centre du salon et s'assit dans le canapé le dos droit. Charles le détailla un peu plus. Il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était sûrement un sorcier. Il portait une énorme cape noire et n'avait même pas pris la peine de la détacher, elle était en mauvaise état mais semblait chaude.

\- Est-ce que vous les avez bien prévenus ?

\- Ma femme les a appelés, oui. Ils ne devraient pas tarder.

\- Pourtant, je ne l'ai pas vue dans la cheminée.

\- Dans la… Oh non, nous avons utilisé le téléphone. Lily et James l'ont, c'est plus facile pour communiquer.

\- Le télé quoi ?

Rosa et Charles se regardèrent avec un petit sourire amusé.

\- Le téléphone. Ça permet de parler à quelqu'un sans être obligatoirement dans la même pièce.

Le garçon leva le nez. Rosa avait parfaitement remarqué qu'il était entré chez eux avec un air effaré. Il avait regardé partout, s'arrêtant sur la télévision et restant longuement devant la cuisine. Elle avait presque senti qu'il voulait l'assaillir de questions mais il avait résolument gardé le silence, sauf pour dire qu'il devait parler à Sirius Black.

\- D'accord, dit-il.

Mais Charles et Rosa n'étaient pas dupes. Il ne devait strictement rien comprendre. Ce petit côté les toucha. Ils savaient que certains sorciers n'étaient pas au fait de tout ce que les gens normaux faisaient. James avait passé des jours et des jours à leur poser des tas de questions sur la façon dont ils faisaient les tâches les plus élémentaires et il les avait écoutés, fasciné. Là, ils avaient l'impression que le jeune homme était trop fier pour poser la moindre question.

Charles s'apprêta à lui demander d'où il connaissait Sirius quand la porte de leur maison s'ouvrit en grand. Il vit le jeune garçon se lever d'un coup et pointer sa baguette vers la porte et se mettre devant eux, comme pour les protéger. Rosa poussa un petit cri en voyant sa fille, son gendre, Sirius et Severus pointer leurs baguettes en direction du garçon.

\- Qui es-tu est qu'est ce que tu fais chez mes parents !?

\- Qu'est ce qui me dit que tu es vraiment leur fille ?

\- C'est la meilleure ! dit James. Ne joue pas au plus fin!

Mais le garçon gardait résolument sa baguette en joue. Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur ce que tenait Severus.

\- D'accord, dit-il d'une voix chevrotante, de quel façon Harry Adams a vaincu le basilic ?

Les quatre personnes le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

\- Avec Lord, fit Sirius

\- Avec un sort de passe muraille, fit Lily.

\- Avec des sorts explosifs, dit Sirius.

\- Avec l'épée de Gryffondor, termina Severus.

Le garçon se passa une main tremblante sur le visage avant de baisser sa baguette. Il avança d'un pas vers eux mais Sirius se posa devant les autres et le pointa durement.

\- Jette ta baguette loin !

Le garçon s'exécuta sans broncher et Lily hésita à garder sa baguette levée. Le jeune homme porta alors la main avec laquelle il avait tenu sa baguette vers son cou et retira quelque chose.

Severus fut le premier à baisser le bras.

\- Impossible…

James et Lily le suivirent mais Sirius garda sa baguette haute.

\- C'est n'importe quoi, dit-il rageusement, Qui es-tu !?

\- Sirius… C'est moi !

Rosa et Charles avaient vu la magie s'opérer sur le garçon. Il n'était plus brun, à présent de longs cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, continua Sirius. Tu es mort… Je l'ai vu !

\- Ce n'était pas moi.

Lily porta sa main à sa bouche. La ressemblance était plus que frappante. C'était presque le sosie de Sirius. Si ce n'était qu'il était plus mince, son visage était émacié et ses yeux cernés. Il avait le teint plus blanc que celui de Sirius et il avait l'air plus faible, plus fragile. Mais ses yeux… Ses yeux gris fixaient sans faillir Sirius.

\- Qu'est ce que ça signifie ?! J'ai vu ton corps…

\- Je te le jure Sirius, ce n'était pas moi mais… Je suis là…

Le garçon s'approcha de nouveau et Sirius se recula.

\- Pose-moi une question… N'importe laquelle. Je te répondrai. Je t'en supplie, Sirius.

\- Bien, dit-il avec colère. Quand tu as appris que j'entrais à Gryffondor, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Regulus se stoppa net, James et Lily autant que Severus virent que la suite ne fera plaisir ni à l'un ni à l'autre.

\- Je… J'ai…

\- Dis-le !

\- J'ai dit… Que tu ferais mieux de demander à changer de maison parce que tu jettais la honte sur notre famille.

Ils purent lire toute la douleur sur le visage de Regulus et elle était sûrement le reflet de celle de Sirius.

\- Sirius, dit-il, je suis tellement, tellement déso…

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, Sirius s'était avancé vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- J'ai cru que tu étais mort, pleura t-il, j'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient tué ! Oh, par Salazar, Regulus !

Regulus appuya sa tête dans le cou de Sirius.

\- Pardon, pardon ! Je suis tellement désolé. Pardonne-moi… Je savais pas… J'aurais du…

Mais ses mots se perdaient dans ses sanglots.

\- Si… Rius… Sirius…

Regulus se laissa tomber contre son frère en l'emportant dans sa chute. Ils se retrouvèrent au sol sans se lâcher. Severus les regarda faire, le cœur lourd. Lily avait rejoins James dans ses bras et étouffait ses pleurs contre lui.

Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça avant que Sirius s'écarte un peu et prenne le visage de son frère entre ses mains.

\- Regarde toi… Tu as une tête à faire peur.

Regulus rigola entre ses larmes et frotta son visage d'une main.

\- Il faut croire que tu prends toujours le meilleur.

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux avant que Sirius ne reprenne son sérieux.

\- Regulus… Que s'est-il passé ?

Regulus se redressa et Sirius le suivit. Le jeune homme observa Lily, James et Severus tour à tour avant de porter son regard sur l'enfant.

\- Je… Je peux le voir ?

Il se tourna de nouveau vers Lily avec un regard suppliant.

\- Je vous raconterai tout. Je vous le promets… Mais je peux le voir ?

Lily leva la tête vers James et ce dernier fit un bref signe de tête pour donner son accord.

Severus ouvrit les bras et la tête de l'enfant se tourna vers Regulus, ouvrant de grands yeux interrogateurs sur lui.

De grands yeux verts.

Regulus releva un regard de totale compréhension vers Severus et ce dernier sembla lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Personne ne savait à quel point Regulus et Harry s'entendaient. Et Regulus venait à peine de découvrir tout ce qu'Harry avait vécu avec eux.

Mais à présent, il savait. Il se remémora alors l'histoire des deux frères qu'Harry lui avait racontée. Une histoire beaucoup trop similaire à la sienne.

Il se tourna subitement vers Lily et James et les détailla tous les deux.

\- Vous ne… Vous êtes… Son prénom ?

Lily fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est Harry.

Regulus fit naître un sourire idiot sur ses lèvres.

\- Bien sûr…Harry. Bien sûr…

Il passa de nouveau une main sur son visage. Et James nota quelque chose.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu n'as pas utilisé une seule fois ton bras gauche. Pourtant…

\- Tu étais gaucher, souffla Sirius.

Le regard de Regulus s'assombrit.

\- Je crois, fit Rosa que tout le monde avait oublié, qu'on ferait tous mieux de passer à table.

Tout le monde la regarda avec étrangeté mais personne n'osa la contredire. Elle s'avança vers Severus et prit Harry dans ses bras.

\- Il se fait tard. Charles, vas coucher ce petit ange, nous allons manger, surtout toi, dit-elle en se tournant vers Regulus, et ensuite vous discuterez toute la nuit si vous le désirez.

\- Maman…

\- Ne discute, pas jeune fille !

Lily ne le fit pas.

 **OooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooO**

La table fut mise rapidement, grandement aidée par la magie. Et ils finirent par tous se retrouver en face de leurs chaises.

\- Et bien asseyez-vous.

Mais tous les yeux étaient posés sur Regulus. Alors ce dernier fit ce qu'il avait évité de faire depuis qu'il était ici. Il détacha sa cape d'une main et la posa sur le dossier de sa chaise, dévoilant à tous ce qu'il cachait... Ou du moins ce qu'il ne pouvait plus cacher.

Son bras gauche se terminait juste en dessous de son coude. Lily et Rosa poussèrent un soupir à fendre l'âme tandis que Sirius et Severus le regardèrent, livides.

\- Oh, Regulus, qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

Le cadet tira la chaise pour s'asseoir en baissant les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas cher payé compte tenu de tout ce qui s'est passé… Et puis… C'était le bras marqué. Je considère que je suis bien mieux sans.

\- J'aurais pu l'enlever, dit précipitamment Lily, j'aurais pu…

Regulus leva un regard peiné vers Lily mais lui fit un doux sourire et pour la première fois, elle distingua les beaux traits de ce garçon.

\- J'aurais du me réveiller plus tôt, alors.

Il baissa les yeux et commença à manger en silence.

 **OoooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

\- J'ai vu ton corps…

Regulus secoua doucement la tête.

\- Un autre prisonnier sous polynectar qui ne manquera sûrement à personne.

\- McNair…, fit Lily, je ne l'ai pas vu en prison, je pensais qu'il était considéré comme trop dangereux.

\- McNair était un fou furieux, dit Regulus.

\- Mais le polynectar ne fait effet qu'une heure ?

\- Tu es resté combien de temps ?

Sirius ne répondit pas.

\- C'est Cassie qui t'a fait libérer, n'est-ce pas ? demanda James.

Le brun fit oui de la tête.

\- C'est bien moi sur la photo, votre ami Chester savait aussi. Me faire passer pour mort était la meilleure solution pour… Pour ce que je croyais être la meilleure façon d'aider Harry.

\- Qu'est ce que tu pensais faire, au juste ?

\- J'étais persuadé que c'était pour moi qu'il était resté, qu'il était là au service de Voldemort… Mais ce n'est pas son unique but. Je pensais que moi mort, il reviendrait vers vous ou au moins vers Dumbledore. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il reste parce qu'il sait des choses qu'aucun nous ne sait.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es là, fit Severus. Tu lui as parlé !

Regulus baissa les yeux.

\- Je lui ai parlé, oui.

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Lily tendue.

\- Il ne va pas bien… Je ne vais pas vous mentir. Harry… Je suis inquiet pour lui.

James secoua la tête, dépité.

\- J'ai une question, dit Lily.

\- Je t'écoute ?

\- Lors de la bataille du Ministère, quelqu'un à lancé des bombes de gaz… Mais elles étaient totalement inoffensives pour nous. C'était toi, n'est-ce pas ?!

\- Ha, rigola Regulus, je reconnais bien là celle qui a failli gagner le tournoi de duels.

\- Tu as piégé ton propre camp.

\- Techniquement… C'est Corgan qui s'en est chargé, je n'ai fait que les créer. Juste au cas ou ça tournait à votre désavantage.

\- Tu as saboté leur bataille.

\- Je lui ai demandé de les jeter le plus prés d'Harry.

\- Mais Voldemort l'a protégé.

Regulus cligna des yeux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il s'est jeté sur lui pour le protéger, dit James, je l'ai vu, je me battais contre lui.

Regulus se tapota le front du bout des doigts.

\- Je ne sais pas… La nature de leur relation. Mais Voldemort ne semble pas vouloir laisser partir Harry. C'est comme s'il le tenait prisonnier mais qu'Harry était consentant.

\- Ce sale serpent, siffla Severus avec colère.

\- Sev'…

\- La nature de leur relation, fit-il sombrement.

Et cette phrase fit le chemin dans le cerveau de tout le monde.

\- Quoi ? demanda Regulus.

\- Oh pitié, j'espère que ce n'est pas ça… Si William l'apprend...

\- Il n'a pas besoin d'apprendre ça.

\- D'apprendre quoi ? demanda Regulus, excédé qu'on l'ignore. Qu'est ce qu'il y a entre Chester et Harry ?

\- La même chose qu'entre Lily et James, fit Sirius.

Regulus ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

\- Non…

\- Regulus ?

Le garçon resta silencieux. Plongé dans ses pensées. Tout faisait sens et il découvrait avec horreur tout ce que cela signifiait.

\- Regulus, répéta Sirius.

\- Quoi ? dit-il d'une voix lointaine.

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Comment as-tu perdu ton bras ?

Regulus porta sa main à ce qu'il restait de son bras.

\- J'ai voulu retrouver un ami.

 **OoooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO**

 **FLASH BACK juillet 1981**

Pandora ajusta avec force les brassières qui entouraient son bras et Regulus se laissa faire sans broncher.

\- C'est le mieux que j'ai pu faire. Si vous restez sous les flammes trop longtemps… Vous mourrez, cela va de soi.

\- Voyons mon sucre d'orge, nous serons extrêmement prudents.

Elle observa Regulus de haut en bas et siffla de contentement.

\- Léo, mon ami, vous êtes très en beauté.

Regulus se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Où est l'anti-venin ?

Pandora quitta la pièce où ils se trouvaient pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard. Elle écarta les doigts, dévoilant dans sa paume deux petites ampoules.

\- Vous n'aurez que ça..Utilisez-le à bon escient.

Regulus s'empara des antidotes et les glissa dans la poche intérieure de sa cotte. Il serra un peu plus le sac autour de sa taille dans un même geste. Il se sentait extrêmement serré et à l'étroit dans la combinaison rouge sombre qu'il portait. Mais elle était faite de peau de boutefeu chinois. Pandora avait répugné à se rendre sur le marché noir car elle doutait de la qualité des produits qui y transitaient et de la façon dont ils étaient réellement récupérés. Alors Regulus avait du lui parler de certaines de ses relations. Ça leur avait coûté une petite fortune et il se sentait à présent bien plus que redevable.

Pandora et Xénophilies, eux, ne semblaient pas faire grand cas de l'argent dépensé. Ils étaient même plutôt heureux de toucher une peau de dragon aussi incroyable.

Ce n'était pas celle d'un magyar mais c'était ce qu'ils avaient trouvé de mieux.

\- Je crois, mon garçon, que nous ferions mieux de prendre ton sombral. Il est celui qui a réussi à s'approcher le mieux. Mon cheval ailé n'y remettra sûrement pas les pieds.

Regulus ne répondit rien mais il était d'accord. Cavalier n'avait pas quitté le jardin des Lovegood, pas une seule fois. Il s'en était inquiété et en même temps, il se disait que si Harry était réellement en danger, l'animal l'aurait abandonné pour retourner auprès de son véritable maître.

Mais il était toujours là.

Xenophilius retarda leur départ, trop occupé à déposer des tas de baisers sur sa fille et il écoutait distraitement Pandora lui dire de faire attention à lui. En réalité, Regulus aurait aimé y aller seul. Il n'avait aucune envie de mettre la vie de Xenophilius en danger et il n'avait cessé d'essayer de le convaincre de le laisser faire.

Cependant, l'homme était resté intransigeant. Il le suivrait peu importe ce qu'il disait.

\- Allons-y Léo, je suis prêt.

Mais prêts, ils ne l'étaient pas réellement.

 **OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Cavalier avait rué en arrière et en plein vol. Il avait du sentir l'hostilité de la chimère et Xenophilius et lui avaient durement chuté. Pourtant leur protection resta intacte. Xenophilius ramassa le portoloin qu'ils avaient mis au point avant de partir. Ils ne disposaient que de quatre heures et après le temps de trajet, ils leur restait sûrement une heure voir un peu moins.

\- Il faut y aller à pieds, dit Regulus.

\- Alors ne perdons pas de temps.

Ils grimpèrent difficilement, entravés par leur tenue. Regulus respirait fort et il avait déjà mal partout. Ils avaient préparé un plan mais rien ne disait qu'ils réussiraient. Pourtant, il voulait réussir.

Il le fallait.

Ils arrivèrent enfin en haut des rocheuses et Regulus aida Xenophilius à se redresser. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient entendre la bête gronder et apercevoir la barrière de flammes.

Regulus inspira un grand coup avant de déraper au centre de la butte, suivi de près par le journaliste.

\- Je n'y crois pas, dit-il entre deux souffles.

Ils grimpèrent encore un bon moment avant de se retrouver presque au niveau de la grotte.

\- Maintenant, dit Regulus, c'est le moment de voir si je méritais d'être dans ce club.

Il se redressa d'un bond et sortit une fiole de la petite sacoche qu'il lança avec force sur la barrière de flammes. Elles gelèrent brusquement et Regulus jeta une petite boule qui fit exploser la glace. Aucun d'eux ne perdit de temps et ils se jetèrent dans la crevasse.

Feutenfer était encore plus impressionnant que dans ses souvenirs et Regulus vit qu'il avait vu juste.

\- Là ! cria-t-il.

Il pointa du doigt la colonne derrière l'animal.

\- Le collier, fit Xenophilius.

Le temps que Regulus le regarde bien, la bête gronda et ouvrit la gueule. Une immense gerbe de flammes inonda la crevasse et Regulus jeta une autre potion qui gela partiellement les flammes. Il en sentit toute la chaleur caresser sa peau et se jeta sur le côté.

Il compta mentalement ses réserves. Il ne lui restait qu'une potion de gel. Il fonça en direction de Feutenfer et évita plutôt habilement un premier coup de griffes. Il se frotta douloureusement au mur en voyant de l'autre coté Xenophilius se glisser avec la même dextérité.

Il fouilla prestement dans sa sacoche et se laissa tomber au sol pour éviter un coup de patte rageur. Il sortit deux boules et les lança sur celui qui avait été son ami.

Une épaisse fumée noire entoura la mâchoire de l'animal qui gémit piteusement et plaqua sa tête au sol pour s'en débarrasser.

Le père de Luna profita de cette ouverture pour se diriger vers le collier. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit une clé grossièrement taillée. Il la fit rencontrer la serrure de l'étreinte et s'apprêta à la tourner avec un sourire victorieux. Mais la vigilance de Regulus avait été happé par l'objet que protégeait Feutenfer. Il ne vit pas la queue de l'animal plonger sur le bras de Xenophilius.

Il entendit un hurlement et se tourna vivement pour voir Xenophilius au sol, se tenant le bras. Regulus courut dans sa direction le cœur battant. Il jeta au hasard ces deux dernières billes pour bloquer la queue et les ailes de la créature et sauta par-dessus la chaîne.

Il arriva aux pieds de Xenophilius et le tira vers la pierre avant de sortir une des ampoules.

\- Croquez !

L'homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et mordit dans la fiole avant de l'avaler.

\- Tourne… La clé.

Regulus vit Feutenfer rouvrir la gueule. Il cria pour l'attirer vers lui et les flammes ne tardèrent pas à se propager autour de lui. Il couvrit son visage mais la brûlure était insoutenable. Il sentit la peau de dragon se décomposer doucement, il ne survivrait pas à un autre souffle. Il tomba au sol et tenta de s'éloigner sur les fesses. Il gardait un œil sur le collier, cherchant le meilleur angle pour s'en approcher.

Il remit sa main dans sa sacoche et en sortit son dernier atout. Il but la seule et unique fiole de ce qu'il avait préparé. Il sentit des picotements dans tout son corps avant de porter sa main vers son visage. Il était invisible _;_ pas pour longtemps, mais il ne perdit pas une minute : Regulus courut en direction du cou de Feutenfer et s'agrippa à la chaîne. Il poussa sur la clé et la tourna et le rugissement douloureux de l'animal lui perça les tympans.

Il vit Feutenfer s'éloigner de la cage. Deux pieux qui devaient mesurer au moins vingt-cinq centimètres s'extirpèrent de son cou, laissant tomber une gerbe de sang.

\- NON ! cria Xenophilius.

Alors Regulus comprit toute l'horreur de ce que représentait cet objet. Il essaya de rejoindre l'animal qui hurlait de terreur.

\- Feutenfer ! C'est moi ! C'EST MOI !

Feutenfer se traîna par terre en gémissant. Regulus sauta vers lui et prit sa dernière fiole de glace qu'il écrasa sur le cou de la bête, gelant les blessures. Il serra la tête de la créature contre lui.

\- Pardon ! Je suis là ! Je ne te laisse plus ! Je te ramène chez Hagrid, je te ramènerais…

Feutenfer poussa un grondement plaintif avant de lécher le visage de Regulus. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre comme ça avant que Regulus ne se relève.

\- Heureusement que j'avais cette clé…

Le garçon se redressa et fit un pâle sourire à Xenophilius.

\- Il va lui falloir de sacrés soins.

\- Je connais quelqu'un qui peut s'en accommoder.

\- Bien… Bien, c'est parfait.

Regulus et Xenophilius observèrent la grotte et leurs yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur la coupe.

\- Je la reconnais, dit le patriarche.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle ! La coupe disparue.

\- De la fondatrice de Poudlard ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Un trésor aussi inestimable devrait avoir sa place dans un musée ou au moins servir le plus riche des sorciers. Ça ne devrait pas être exposé ici, caché de tous…

\- Peu importe, dit Regulus, prenons-la, on se posera la question plus tard.

\- ATTENDS !

Mais Regulus avait déjà posé les doigts dessus et une intense brûlure parcourut sa main. Il hoqueta de douleur et une deuxième coupe tomba. Il détacha sa sacoche et tenta de récupérer la coupe en l'attirant vers lui mais elle se multiplia encore. Et au lieu d'en donner quatre, elle en donna huit. Qui tombèrent à ses pieds, Regulus recula mais pas assez suffisamment. Deux d'entre elles la touchèrent et ce furent seize coupes qui apparurent. Il tomba, de même que Xénophilius, entraînant une multiplication affolante.

Regulus hurla en sentant la morsure de la brûlure contre sa peau. Xenophilius put s'extirper, protégé par sa combinaison. Il avait beau essayé d'attraper la main de Regulus, il ne faisait que toucher les coupes qui avait dépassé la cinquantaine.

Bientôt, il dut reculer, tétanisé par l'effroi.

Regulus criait de douleur et d'incompréhension. Les coupes le touchaient et le brûlaient de toute part.

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose se planter dans son bras et la douleur fut telle qu'il s'évanouit. Quand il se réveilla, il avait le bras atrocement douloureux et sa vue brouillée distingua Feutenfer se levant et se jetant dans les coupes avec rage. Il cracha ses flammes destructrices et Regulus se sentit tiré en arrière. Il émit un son plaintif.

Il ferma les yeux imaginant très bien la glace autour de son cou fondre et le condamner.

\- Non, pitié… Pitié…

Regulus rouvrit les yeux pour voir l'animal brûler toutes les coupes et une épaisse fumée noirâtre s'échapper des morceaux fondus.

Ça avait un visage, un visage terrible et ça poussa un cri inhumain. Il vit Feutenfer se jeter sur la fumée, griffes sorties et flammes rugissantes. Il vit la fumée mourir dans les flammes et Feutenfer faisant tout brûler autour de lui.

Il vit le portoloin toucher sa poitrine et Xenophilius diriger sa main vers ce dernier. Il se sentit disparaître en hurlant.

Il hurlait encore quand il réapparut dans le jardin des Lovegood. Il hurlait encore quand Pandora l'obligea à boire quelque chose.

Il hurlait encore dans ses cauchemars et à ses hurlements se mélangeaient ceux de Feutenfer.

 **OoooooooooooOoooooooooO**

Une semaine. Il avait dormi une semaine entière. Et il s'était réveillé avec la rage au ventre. Il avait crié, s'était débattu et quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, il s'était mis à pleurer, ne se souciant plus de ne plus porter de glamour.

Il ne pleurait pas sur sa main perdue. Il pleurait sur toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises. Pandora l'avait serré contre lui et l'avait bercé encore et encore, comme seule une mère savait le faire.

\- Il m'a sauvé, avait-il sangloté. Il m'a sauvé…

\- Alors, fais honneur à cette vie, lui avait-elle soufflé.

Après ça, il s'était de nouveau endormi.

 **OoooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooO**

\- De quoi avait-il l'air ?

Xenophilius poussa un soupir fatigué.

\- C'était la plus belle créature que je n'avais jamais vu. Une statue faite d'or. Tout a fondu et la coupe…ne fera plus de mal je crois.

Regulus avait les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre de sa chambre et l'homme était assis à cotés du lit.

\- Léo…

\- Vous voyez bien que je ne suis pas Léo.

\- Je le vois bien mais c'est ainsi que tu t'es présenté à nous.

Regulus se tourna vers lui.

\- Vous n'allez pas me dénoncer ?

\- Ne sois pas idiot…

\- On dirait que c'est que je fais de mieux : être idiot.

\- Personne n'aurait pu croire une telle chose…

\- Qu'est ce que c'était pour vous ?

Xenophilius se gratta le menton.

\- C'était une âme.

Les deux hommes fixèrent la porte d'entrée où se tenait Pandora.

\- Une âme ?

\- Voyons, ma chérie, c'est impossible.

\- Si. Ça l'est. Ce que vous avez vu était sûrement le morceau d'une âme qui était plus que bien gardé.

\- Comment ? demanda Regulus avec de grands yeux.

\- Comment, je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas savoir. Ni toi, ni personne. Mais celui ou celle qui a fait ça a joué avec une magie qu'il est normalement impossible à maîtriser.

Regulus se rembrunit. Il voulut se gratter le front et porta instinctivement son bras gauche vers sa tête et lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'y avait plus rien, il le rabaissa. Pandora s'approcha alors de lui et s'assit sur le lit tout en prenant sa main.

\- Je suis désolée, le venin se propageait dans ton sang et ça n'aurait jamais guéri, la force avec laquelle il t'avait mordu…

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

\- Léo…

\- Je m'appelle Regulus !

Xenophilius et Pandora n'ajoutèrent rien.

\- Faites-moi une faveur… Je vous promets sur ma vie que je vous rendrai au centuple tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

\- Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ?

Regulus haussa les épaules en les regardant tous les deux.

\- C'est évident, je vais partir.

\- Et pour aller où ? Tu n'es pas en état ! Tu es en sécurité ici !

\- Je ne suis en sécurité nulle part et vous encore moins, à présent. Pardonnez-moi le trouble que j'ai causé et de la situation dans laquelle je vous ai mis…

\- Regulus, fit Pandora durement.

Le garçon la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Nous ne te retiendrons pas… Que veux-tu que nous fassions ?

Regulus baissa la tête, honteux.

\- Il y a, à Poudlard, un garde-chasse du nom d'Hagrid. Menez le auprès de Feutenfer, afin qu'il ait une sépulture descente. Et dites-lui... Dites-lui que c'était l'animal le plus loyal et le plus brave.

\- D'accord, dit Xénophilius. Nous lui dirons, sois en sûr.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Regulus était resté chez eux une semaine de plus avant de quitter la famille Lovegood. Ils étaient tous restés silencieux jusqu'à ce que Pandora tente de lui faire promettre de revenir les voir. Mais Regulus avait été incapable de promettre quoi que ce soit.

Il n'était sûr de rien.

 **OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

Le jeune Black leur raconta comment il avait perdu son avant-bras mais ne leur donna pas le nom des Lovegood et omit de parler du morceau d'âme.

\- Je suppose, dit-il, que Voldemort le gardait en dernier recours.

\- Mais que va-t-il se passer quand il va apprendre que la chimère a disparu !?

Regulus se l'était demandé aussi. Il s'était même demandé si Voldemort avait senti quelque chose à la destruction de la coupe, mais si ça avait été le cas ils seraient morts à l'heure qu'il était. Lui, les Lovegood, Hagrid aussi sûrement... Mais rien ne s'était passé, alors il avait supposé que Voldemort était trop détaché de son âme. Mais ça lui semblait étrange, il ne connaissait rien de cette magie. Il avait passé le temps entre son départ des Lovegood et celui où il retrouvait Harry à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il en était. Il aurait sûrement pu savoir en remettant les pieds chez lui mais c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas osé faire.

\- Il sera fou de rage, sûrement.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, soupira Sirius.

Regulus lui fit un mince sourire. Il avait terminé cette histoire mais il sentait ce que les autres, à part Sirius, attendaient réellement. Ils voulaient tous savoir ce qu'il en était d'Harry. Severus essayait de maîtriser le tremblement de sa jambe, Lily le dévisageait presque avidement et James…

Regulus était sûr que s'il changeait la couleur et la texture de ses cheveux, il se retrouverait en face de quelqu'un de semblable à Harry. Il se demandait s'ils savaient. S'ils savaient tous les deux à quel point ils étaient proches d'Harry. Même si Harry n'avait rien dit, Regulus avait compris de lui-même.

Il en savait trop, il en avait fait trop. Harry avait su faire changer Severus, il avait brisé la carapace de Sirius et la sienne. Sa manière de se comporter avec Lucius, sa façon de le regarder avec douleur. Comme s'il avait toujours su que Regulus ne prendrait le chemin souhaité.

\- J'étais sensé rester caché. Mais il fallait que je le vois. C'est lui qui m'a dit de venir ici. Corgan m'avait fait promettre de ne pas essayer de vous contacter. Je me rends bien compte que je mets votre vie en danger… Mais je ne savais plus où aller.

Lily rigola nerveusement.

\- Tu es le dernier à mettre notre vie en danger, je te rassure.

Regulus la regarda très sérieusement.

\- Est-ce qu'Harry t'a dit quelque chose d'autre ?

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a donné des informations sur Voldemort ?

Regulus secoua la tête.

\- Depuis le début…. Harry me tient éloigné de tout ce qu'il entreprend. Faire croire à ma mort n'a jamais été son idée. Il voulait que je reste terré dans un coin et que je ne bouge pas.

James et Severus rigolèrent doucement.

\- Comme c'est étonnant, fit Severus moqueur.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu longtemps et il m'a juste donné votre adresse. Mais quand je suis arrivé, il n'y avait personne et puis ton père est arrivé et il m'a dit qu'il pouvait vous joindre.

\- Donc Harry t'a juste dit de venir ici ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais c'est mieux que rien, fit précipitamment Sirius, ça veut dire qu'il est vivant !

Mais ça ne sembla pas remonter le moral des autres.

\- Vivant, mais dans quel état…

\- Est-ce que tu penses qu'il va essayer de te recontacter ? demanda James.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être. S'il ne le fait, j'essaierais de le faire moi.

James sembla satisfait de cette réponse.

\- Nous devrions peut-être en rediscuter demain, dit Lily, il est tard… Nous aurons les idées plus claires, demain.

Personne ne la contredit.

\- Nous sommes ravis que tu sois là, Regulus. Ravis et soulagés. Tu es ici comme chez toi, dit-elle.

Elle se leva et Regulus fit de même. Puis elle le prit dans ses bras. Il respira son odeur avec bonheur.

Il le savait au fond de lui. C'était elle. C'était pour elle.

 **OoooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Lily Evans avait mis à sa disposition une chambre dans le grenier, elle avait doucement plaisanté en disant que c'était là qu'Harry avait dormi pour le première fois quand il était venu chez elle. Regulus avait un nombre incalculable de questions à lui poser mais la fatigue et une nouvelle retenue l'en empêchèrent. Sirius l'avait serré encore une fois contre lui avant de quitter la demeure des Evans. C'était James qui avait du faire des pieds et des mains pour les convaincre, lui et Severus, de dormir à l'Impasse du Tisseur.

Regulus observa le jardin à travers la fenêtre ronde. Ce soir était une aubaine et il n'avait pas pensé que cela arriverait si tôt. Harry lui avait dit que ça serait dur. Mais ça ne l'était pas, finalement. Dans un certain sens, bien sûr.

Il s'allongea sur le matelas, gardant sa baguette contre sa poitrine, et attendit.

 **OoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

 _Il avait précieusement gardé le mot qu'il lui avait envoyé et il avait attendu à l'endroit indiqué durant des jours. Et même si la date était_ _passée_ _, il aurait continué à attendre._

 _Mais Harry était venu. Comme il l'avait prévu._

 _L'endroit qu'avait_ _choisi_ _Harry ne lui disait rien mais le garçon l'avait emmené dans les rues_ _calmes_ _et bien_ _entretenues_ _de Privet Drive._

 _Il l'avait trouvé devant une maison portant le numéro quatre. Et Harry s'était tourné vers lui avec un immense sourire. Il s'était littéralement jeté dans ses bras et Regulus s'était_ _senti_ _mourir à l'intérieur._

 _Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende l'histoire de Feutenfer._

 _\- Tout est de ma faute, dit Harry dont le visage semblait de cire. J'avais la clé. La bonne, si j'avais su, si je l'avais cherché ça ne serait pas arrivé._

 _\- De la mienne encore plus, c'est moi qui_ _ai_ _retiré l'étreinte, c'est moi qui me suis vanté de connaître une chimère. Toi, tu ne l'aurais jamais dit à personne. Tu avais raison sur ceux qui sont_ _capables_ _de tuer n'importe_ _quelle_ _créature dans le but d'assouvir leur envie de pouvoir. Je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne, Harry._

 _\- C'est bon, ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Marchons un peu, tu veux ?_

 _Regulus l'avait_ _suivi_ _._

 _\- Tu as pu te libérer ?_

 _\- Je ne suis pas prisonnier, Regulus._

 _\- Alors… Qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

 _\- Tu veux encore le savoir ?_

 _Regulus l'avait foudroyé du regard._

 _\- Bien sur que je veux !_ _Arrête_ _de faire ça !_ _Arrête_ _de tout me cacher ! Je peux t'aider plus que tu ne le crois. Je pense savoir ce que tu cherches !_

 _\- Ah bon ?_

 _\- Il y avait une coupe derrière Feutenfer !_

 _Et à ses mots, il vit le visage d'Harry se décomposer._

 _\- La coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle, continua Regulus._

 _-_ _Où_ _est-elle !? fit Harry paniqué._

 _\- Feutenfer l'a détruite. Mais il y avait quelque chose dedans ! Et tu le savais, tu savais que Feutenfer protégeait quelque chose._

 _\- Je me le suis demandé, mais je n'en étais pas sûr. Tu es certain qu'elle est détruite ?_

 _\- Feutenfer est mort pour ça, avait_ _dit_ _Regulus sur la défensive, qu'est ce que c'est, Harry !? Pandora m'a dit que c'était un morceau d'âme._

 _\- Pandora ?_

 _\- Oui, c'est… La femme de Xenophilius._

 _\- Lovegood ?!_

 _Regulus avait écarquillé les yeux._

 _\- Tu les connais ?!_

 _\- Oui… Enfin, non._

 _Le brun avait froncé les sourcils._

 _\- Harry… Je ne_ _partirai_ _pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce que tu sais ! Si tu restes, ce n'est pas uniquement pour cette coupe… Il y a autre chose ?!_

 _\- Regulus…_

 _\- Il y en a d'autres, c'est ça ?! D'autres morceaux ?!_

 _Harry n'avait rien dit mais ça c'était lu sur son visage._

 _\- Est-ce que tu sais combien ?! Est-ce que tu sais_ _où_ _ils sont ?!_

 _\- Plus ou moins, mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important._

 _\- Bien sûr que si c'est le plus important, c'est comme ça que tu peux le détruire, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Regulus écoute moi, et Harry lui fit un grand sourire, tu en as détruit un et… Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis fier de ça._

 _\- Ce n'est pas moi qui…_

 _\- Peu importe, l'avait coupé Harry, ce qui importe c'est que l'un deux est détruit et que Voldemort n'a rien_ _senti_ _, sinon je l'aurais su. Et tu n'imagines pas ce que cela veut dire. Seulement, j'ai besoin de toi pour autre chose._

 _\- Pour autre chose ?! Ne me demande de rester_ _caché_ _encore !_

 _\- Si, c'est exactement ce que je vais faire. Tu vas te cacher et tu vas prendre quelques personnes avec toi… J'ai besoin que tu fasses ça pour moi, Regulus._

 _\- Je suis sensé être mort ! Il suffirait que tu me dises_ _où_ _se trouvent les autres, je pourrais m'en occuper !_

 _\- Et risquer de mourir !? Tu te rends bien compte que ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu dois faire seul et que certains objets sont hors de ta portée, tu n'arriveras à rien. Tout comme je n'arriverais à rien seul aussi. Il faut que tu me fasses confiance. J'ai besoin que tu_ _protèges_ _quelqu'un pour moi !_

 _\- Qui ça ?!_

 _\- Harry._

Harry !

Regulus ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Il s'était endormi. Il se redressa rapidement, constatant que sa baguette était toujours là entre les doigts de sa seule main.

Il se leva en silence et d'un mouvement du poignet, ouvrit la trappe du grenier. Il descendit prudemment et jaugea le couloir de la maison. Il savait où dormait Harry.

Il ouvrit la porte avec une lenteur calculée et constata qu'il n'y avait personne dans la chambre. Il s'avança vers le berceau et ouvrit les couvertures pour constater que ce dernier était vide. L'horreur fit place à la stupéfaction quand les lumières s'allumèrent d'un coup.

\- Donne moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te tuer maintenant, et « je suis le frère de Sirius » ça ne fonctionnera pas, je te préviens.

Regulus se tourna pour voir Lily et James pointer leurs baguettes sur lui mais il ne fit aucun mouvement pour lever la sienne.

\- Je sais pour la prophétie.

\- Tu sais, glapit Lily.

\- Qui d'autre le sait ?

\- Harry le sait.

\- C'est lui qui te l'a dit ?!

\- Mais tu as dit que…

\- J'ai menti. Je n'allais pas parler du plan d'Harry devant Sirius et Severus.

\- Rien ne nous prouve que c'est la vérité ! Tu es peut-être encore sous les ordres de Voldemort, tu as sûrement lancé un imperium sur Cassie pour qu'il te fasse sortir et peut-être que ton bras coupé est une mascarade pour qu'on s'apitoie sur ton sort. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es dans la chambre de mon fils ?!

Regulus cilla en voyant la colère de James. Pourtant, ils lui laissaient une chance, sinon ils l'auraient déjà frappé d'un sort et sûrement pas le moins violent.

Regulus laissa tomber sa baguette avant de porter sa main à l'intérieur de sa cape. Ce qu'il en sortit glaça le sang de Lily.

Un bracelet vert. Étincelant avec deux crochets.

\- C'est son bracelet…

James s'avança furieusement et planta la pointe de sa baguette contre la gorge de Regulus.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT !?

\- C'est lui qui me l'a donné… Pour Harry.

\- Arrête de mentir ! Arrête ça ! Pourquoi il ne vient pas de lui-même !

\- Je ne mens pas. Harry m'a parlé de la prophétie. Il ne sait pas comment l'autre enfant doit être protégé mais il tient à protéger le vôtre ! Je n'existe plus, je suis sensé être mort, ça fait de moi le meilleur gardien du secret et Harry a mis à votre disposition un endroit où vous cacher. Un endroit que Voldemort sera incapable de trouver. Je ne pouvais pas le dire devant Sirius et Severus, si Voldemort les trouve et qu'il lit dans leur esprit… Aucun de nous ne veut que cela arrive.

\- James, fit Lily douloureusement, c'est son bracelet.

\- Et alors ?! Rien ne dit qu'il l'a tué pour s'en emparer !

Lily écarquilla les yeux d'horreur mais la même expression se dessinait sur le visage de Regulus.

\- Harry est mon seul ami ! Je ne ferai jamais rien pour lui faire du mal ! Je suis ici parce qu'il le veut. Je ne lui ferai jamais de mal, ni à lui, ni à vous !

\- Tu allais partir avec notre fils.

\- Parce que ça aurait été plus facile que vous ne sachiez pas… Je sais que j'ai fait plein d'erreurs mais c'est la stricte vérité ! Je peux protéger votre fils.

\- Lily, prends sa baguette.

Lily s'exécuta.

\- Où est cet endroit ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Tu ne sais pas ?!

\- C'est le Cavalier qui connaît le chemin. Il sait toujours où se trouve Harry, il sait où il doit aller.

\- Le Cavalier ?

\- Le sombral, ajouta rapidement Regulus.

Lily frissonna.

\- Tu as son bracelet, tu as sa monture et tu sais pour Harry… James, et s'il disait vrai ?

\- Et si ce n'était pas le cas ?

\- Et ensuite, que veux-tu faire ? Tu n'as pas l'intention de confier le secret à Sirius, même s'il le demandait. Ni même à Severus. Regulus a sauvé Cassie, Cassie lui a fait assez confiance pour le libérer, il n'aurait pas pu faire tout ça sous imperium !

\- Tu le crois ?

\- Je le crois, oui !

James regarda sa femme de manière alarmée.

\- James, je le crois… Parce que c'est le frère de Sirius. Et Harry… Harry était avec lui.

James ne savait plus quoi faire alors ce fut Lily qui posa sa main sur son bras pour qu'il baisse sa baguette. Puis elle se tourna vers Regulus.

\- Je garde ta baguette. Fais un seul faux pas et c'est moi qui te tue.

Regulus ne pipa mot.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu vas briser le cœur de Sirius une fois de plus ?

\- Vous vous rendez compte que vous allez faire la même chose ?

Lily avança dans la chambre et s'empara d'un stylo et d'une feuille.

\- Il comprendra. Je suppose que nous partons maintenant ?

\- Oui, je dois juste… Enfin, vous devez le lui mettre.

Regulus leva le bracelet.

\- Harry a dit que ça lui permettrait de ne pas être trouvé.

\- Bien sûr, fit James, c'est comme ça qu'il est resté hors de notre portée.

\- James… Maintenant qu'il ne l'a plu, Migale sera en mesure de le retrouver.

\- Mais ça, personne ne saura qu'elle peut le faire.

L'air de Lily s'assombrit. James prit le bracelet des mains de Regulus avant de quitter la chambre.

\- J'espère, dit Lily, que je ne fais pas d'erreur en te confiant notre vie.

\- J'espère, répondit-il, qu'Harry ne fait pas d'erreur en me confiant votre vie.

Lily et lui se regardèrent longuement, jusqu'à ce que James rentre dans la pièce avec un Harry pleurant doucement contre lui.

\- Le bracelet… Il s'est ajusté.

Sur le petit bras potelet du garçon, on pouvait voir le cercle vert briller avec intensité.

\- Alors allons-y, fit Regulus. Vous devez repasser chez vous pour prendre des affaires.

Lily et James se regardèrent dans les yeux et prirent un air résolu. Ils passèrent devant Regulus.

Personne n'entendit le moteur de la Bentley gronder.

.

.

A suivre

 **Voilà, voilà pour aujourd'hui. Passez une bonne soirée les agneaux et à lundi prochain! N'hésitez pas à laisser un pitit message!**


	80. Arrête-moi

**Bonsoir bonsoir ! Bon il y a quelques changement. Ais-je dit dix chapitres ? ça sera un peu moins.**

 **Ais-je parlé d'interludes…ça devient un entre-deux.**

 **Oui je sais je suis extrémement indécise. J'avais un plan en tête mais techniquement c'est pas très utile.**

 **La bonne nouvelle c'est que vous allez tout de même pouvoir continuer à voter. Je veux dire, les interludes dont je vous parlais étais emplis de spoil qui détruisait un peu l'intrigue, je me suis tellement laissé emportée par la frénésie d'écrire que j'ai mal calculé mon coup. Heureusement que ma Bêta Titou Douh était là haha.**

 **Alors en fin de chapitre vous trouverez le deuxième vote, je compte sur vous !**

 **Angelyoru :** Voui et quel sacrifice XD. Bon j'étais pas bien quand je l'ai écrit hein. Je suis pas trop pour la mort des animaux huhu. Merci beaucoup moi aussi j'ai versé ma petite larme alors je suis contente que ça t'ait ému. J'espère que la suite promettras pour de vrai ! Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture !

 **Chapel Lucie :** Huhu merci beaucoup et pour ne rien rater, voici la suite ! Koeur sur toi !

 **Ptitcoeurfragile :** Merci ! Voici la suite !

 **Lassa :** Haha ça me fais plaisir, au moins quelqu'un qui reconnait mon génie XD. Bon je sais que je fais des déçus, ma béta aussi avait voté Beaubatonx. Mais qui sait peut-être ferais-je un jour une histoire sur cette école pour rattraper le coup huhu. Merci beaucoup pour les compliments, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Koeur sur toi !

 **Serpenta :** Hello ! Ohoh comme je suis ravie que ça t'ait plu ! Je plaide coupable pour la mort de Feutenfer en fait le plus triste dans cette histoire c'est de se dire que dès que j'ai crée ce personnage il était voué à mourir. Il n'y avait pas de sauvetage donc dès que vous avez vu sa première apparition BAM il était en sursis. Il y a des persos comme ça ou je continue à réfléchir et ou d'autres je sais dès le début qu'ils ne vont pas faire long feu. Je pense que pour le coup Harry à pensé comme Dumbledore. Le meilleur moyen de protéger tout le monde c'est de les éloigner les uns des autres. Mais je suis contente que le rebondissement Regulus plait à tout le monde XD. Moi aussi j'adore le voir avec James et Lily, je sais pas pourquoi ça me fend le cœur de les savoir ensemble haha. Ne t'en fais pas on y presque à la fin du coup tu n'as plus beaucoup à attendre. Pour le titre du chapitre t'as genre raison à 1000% je me suis loupée. Mais du coup fils prodige ça fonctionne aussi XD. Enfin merci de souligner que tout mon intelligence est partis dans ce coup de maître de faire revenir Regulus au meilleur moment hahah ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, gros Koeur sur toi et merci encore !

 **Ocechan :** Mmh j'entends le cri de ton cœur u_u. Désolée.

 **xxxQueenxxx :** J'avoue j'aime bien qu'ils en prennent plein la tronche XD. Mais je suis pas là pour être gentille en fait ! Voilà Voldemort n'est pas non plus là pour être gentil. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite tout de même ! Koeur sur toi !

 **Sora94 :** C'est vrai ça. Regulus et Feutenfer sont vraiment pareil J. Ça serait ballo que James et Lily meurent n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire après tout ce qu'à fait Harry pour essayer de les sauver. Je suis ravie que l'idée d'un Regulus gardien te plaise. Je l'aime bien comme ça aussi ! Merci beaucoup pour tes messages et tes encouragements ! J'espère sincèrement que tu aimeras la suite. Gros Koeur sur toi !

 **Alpo :** Errf je suis désolée mais Feutenfer et bel et bien mort. Pas de sauvetage pour ce lion de feu. Mais je suis ravie que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Koeur sur toi !

 **Papillon16 :** Huhuhu merci beaucoup ! Regulus ne fait-il pas un parfait gardien ! J'avoue que voir Regulus et Sirius ensemble ça me fait plaisir aussi. J'ai vraiment envie de les voir tous les deux plus souvent u_u. Oui désolée pour Feutenfer mais c'est un peu l'Edwige du passé. Moi aussi j'étais super heureuse au point que je me suis demandé si Regulus ne devait pas être le parrain mais nnaaann, j'aime trop Sirius aussi XD. Merci pour tes compliments : J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Koeur sur toi !

 **Chocomy :** Huhu merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Koeur

 **Yume resonnance :** Oui ce garçon aime frôlé la mort autant qu'Harry en fait XD. Merci à toi pour ta lecture ! J'espère que la suite te passionnera toujours !

 **:** Haha merci beaucoup !

 **Brubru86 :** Tout d'abord bienvenue à toi et ensuite merci beaucoup ! Ouahou quinze ans. C'est largement bien plus que moi XD. Je suis arrivée super tard sur le fandom Harry Potter mais genre vraiment comme un cheveux sur la soupe, j'ai même pas du lire plus de vingt fanfic et c'est toutes des drarry. Initialement le temps des maraudeurs ne me passionne pas, tout comme le Volry. Mais je m'amuse bien à écrire. Du coup je suis ravie de voir que je fais quelque chose d'un peu originale avec un sujet basique. Merci beaucoup ! J'espère de tout cœur que tu aimeras le reste ! Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Voilà, voilà. Sur ce bonne lecture les agneaux et n'oubliez pas de voter !**

 **Edit:** **Haha j'ai effectivement posté un chapitre non corrigé mais c'est rectifié normalement (du coup les premiers lecteurs ont pu voir l'état catastrophique de mon talent grammaticale et orthographique et vont pouvoir apprécier le merveilleux travail de Titou Douh**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ARRETE-MOI**

 _« I hear babies crying, I watch them grow._

 _They'll learn much more, than I'll never Know »_

 _What a wonderful world. Louis Armstrong_

 _._

 _._

Harry était assis par terre, le dos contre les pieds du fauteuil. Devant lui, Draco Malfoy mâchouillait une peluche en forme de dragon tout en le fixant de ses grands yeux gris clairs.

\- J'aurais pu utiliser ça contre toi et tu aurais fermé ton clapet durant une année entière, plaisanta-t-il.

Draco se leva et traîna sa peluche dans ses bras puis marcha vers lui. Harry tourna la tête et voulut se relever mais le garçon tomba devant lui et se mit à sangloter. Le blond resta coi devant ce spectacle.

\- Relève-toi, Draco, dit-il.

Mais l'enfant restait au sol en chouinant, ses yeux embués de larmes. Harry se tendit.

\- Si tu te lèves Draco, je ne dirais plus jamais de mal de toi.

Ça ne sembla pas fonctionner.

\- Si tu te lèves, continua Harry, je te laisserais gagner au Quidditch, une seule fois. Si tu te lèves, je ne me moquerais pas de tes cheveux plaqué avec du gel… Si tu te lèves… Je ne te laisserais pas devenir un mangemort.

Draco continuait de pleurer.

\- Si tu te lèves, fit Harry avec de la panique dans la voix, si tu te lèves je te promets de te prendre dans mes bras et de t'embrasser.

Draco cessa de pleurer. Il posa ses mains contre le sol et souleva ses fesses. Il récupéra sa peluche et se remit sur ses jambes en tentant de garder son équilibre.

\- Ary !

Il leva les bras, fier de lui, et le cœur d'Harry s'emballa. Alors il se leva et Draco s'empressa de courir vers lui et de s'affaler contre sa jambe.

\- Ary !

Il hésita. Vraiment. Mais il finit par céder. Il se baissa pour le prendre dans ses bras et Draco lova sa petite tête dans son cou. Alors Harry embrassa doucement sa tempe.

\- Bravo, Draco.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Narcissa entra dans la chambre.

\- Oh… Je ne vous dérange pas ?

Harry se rapprocha d'elle et tenta de décoller Draco de son corps pour remettre l'enfant à sa mère. Draco attrapa ses cheveux et protesta.

\- Ary !

Narcissa écarquilla les yeux.

\- C'est son premier mot !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Oh, par Salazar ! dit-elle avec un immense sourire.

\- Non, fit Harry, ça devrait être euh… Papa… Ou maman.

\- Oh, c'est de la faute de Lucius ! A force de répéter ton prénom !

\- Tu n'es pas fâchée ?

Narcissa récupéra son fils qui protesta mollement.

\- Pourquoi le serais-je ?

Harry détourna les yeux du regard franchement amusé de Narcissa.

\- Où est Lucius ?

\- Il parle avec son père. Ils ne font que ça, parler.

\- Narcissa ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

\- Tu es venu pour parler ou pour voir mon adorable rejeton ?

Harry lui adressa un mince sourire.

\- Les deux.

OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO

\- Il y a un livre dans cet appartement.

\- Un livre ?

\- Je crois que c'est de là qu'il tire ses immenses pouvoirs.

\- Tu l'as ouvert ?

\- Non. Je n'ai strictement aucune envie de le faire, dit Harry.

Lucius Malfoy croisa ses doigts sous son menton et le fixa les sourcils froncés.

\- Pourquoi me dis-tu ça maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je pensais que c'était quelque chose que tu voulais savoir.

\- Ça ne va strictement rien m'apporter.

\- Je pensais plus à un secret pour un autre secret.

\- Quoi ?

\- Est-ce que Voldemort t'a confié quelque chose ?

Lucius haussa les sourcils.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?!

Harry tiqua légèrement.

\- Il ne t'a rien donné ?

\- Harry… Je pensais que c'était en toi qu'il avait le plus confiance.

Harry tapota nerveusement le bois du bureau. Il commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas voir surgir le journal. Il était sûr que Lucius ne lui mentait pas. Sa dernière option était que peut-être, Voldemort avait confié le journal à Bellatrix et là, les choses seraient résolument plus compliquées.

\- Que se passe-t-il, au juste ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Voldemort ne nous donne que des ordres sans grand intérêt, comme si une autre affaire l'accaparait totalement.

\- Ah oui, fit Harry les yeux dans le vague, une affaire qui lui permettra sûrement d'asseoir totalement sa supériorité.

\- Et c'est une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pour moi oui, fit Harry, pour toi aussi sûrement.

Le blond se leva sous le regard éberlué de Lucius.

\- Harry ?

\- Oui ?

\- Ce quelque chose qu'il ne m'a pas confié ? Tu aurais aimé l'avoir ?

\- C'est juste une question de temps, Lucius. Voldemort a toute confiance en toi. Tôt ou tard, il te le donnera, j'en suis sûr.

Lucius se leva alors à son tour.

\- Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Harry lui fit son plus beau sourire.

\- Si j'étais toi, je serais fier d'être celui à qui l'on confiera cette tâche.

Lucius ne répondit rien et laissa Harry quitter la pièce avant de retourner s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Il ne savait pas exactement à quoi le garçon jouait, quel était son plan mais quand une porte derrière lui grinça, il se demanda si Harry savait tous des vices de sa famille.

\- Tu le crois ?

\- Plus que n'importe qui, fit Lucius, il est celui qui est le plus proche de Voldemort… Vraiment très proche, dit-il en grimaçant.

Il sentit son père passer à côté de lui mais n'osa pas lever les yeux. Sa mâchoire ne cessait de se crisper en sa présence et il n'avait même pas réussi à se détendre avec celle d'Harry. Il avait l'impression d'être juste un pion sur un échiquier géant. Sa seule consolation était que son père en était sûrement un aussi, même s'il pensait être le joueur.

Non, les seuls joueurs dans cette grande partie étaient Harry et Voldemort. Il lui avait fallu du temps mais il avait compris. Son père, lui, semblait ne comprendre que ce qu'il voulait comprendre.

\- Bien. Il faut juste que je mette la main sur ce livre, dans ce cas.

\- Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre pour trouver ce fameux appartement ?

\- J'ai déjà une petite idée de l'endroit, fit Abraxas avec un immense sourire.

Lucius ferma les yeux et souhaita de tout son être qu'Harry sache ce qu'il faisait.

OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO

La lettre reposait au milieu de la table et plus personne ne l'avait touchée depuis que Sirius l'avait lue. Ils se retrouvaient encore une fois tous réunis.

Presque tous. Lily, James et Harry manquaient à l'appel.

Cassie faisait les cents pas dans le salon de l'Impasse du Tisseur sous le regard fatigué de Rebecca.

\- C'est peut-être mieux comme ça.

\- Il semblerait que l'on soit tous d'accord mais... Et si c'était un piège ?

\- Si c'en est un, nous ne sommes plus en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit, grogna William.

\- Migale peut toujours les trouver ?

\- C'est bien pour ça que le mot dit « ne nous cherchez pas ».

\- C'est la meilleure idée, répéta Cassie. Alice et Franck n'ont pas encore pris de disposition mais je suis sûr que d'ici quelques temps, ils disparaîtront aussi. Le temps que le plan de Dumbledore se mette en place.

\- Alors que fait-on ? demanda Severus.

\- Strictement rien. On ne les contacte pas, on ne les cherche pas. Continuez à vivre, à répondre à l'appel de l'Ordre quand il le faudra mais restez discrets et vigilants. Très vigilants. Chacun d'entre nous est une cible potentielle, plus encore qu'avant, fit William.

\- Est-ce que vous pensez que ça prendra fin avec la mort de Voldemort ? demanda Migale.

\- Il le faut.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit, commença Sirius.

\- C'est bon, le coupa William. Tu avais raison aussi ; j'aurais tout fait si ça avait été Harry.

\- On ne pouvait pas te le dire..., plaida Cassie. C'était dangereux autant pour toi que pour lui. Il fallait que ça soit réel.

Sirius rigola.

\- Et ça l'était, bon sang… Mais merci ! Merci de l'avoir aidé.

Cassie secoua la tête dépitée.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner mais j'espère sincèrement que ça valait le coup. Je déteste ne pas savoir comme les choses vont se passer...

\- Je crois que nous sommes tous d'accord sur ce point, fit Remus.

Ils avaient beau tous être d'accord sur le fond, aucun d'eux n'était réellement rassuré. Et le calme de Sirius était aussi un très mauvais signe.

OoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO

Septembre 1981

Plus d'un mois maintenant qu'ils avaient quitté l'Angleterre. Plus d'un mois qu'ils se terraient dans ce manoir sans savoir ce qu'il se passait dehors... Plus d'un mois et Lily, malgré la tristesse, avait la vague impression de vivre des vacances prolongées. Parce que, si aux premiers abords l'île de Drear avait semblé inhospitalière, elle avait vite retrouvé des choses qu'elle n'avait plus osé espérer revoir.

Comme Regulus l'avait dit, il ne connaissait pas ce lieu et il avait semblé aussi estomaqué qu'eux en voyant où ils avaient atterri. Le temps affreux, les créatures dangereuses, l'état insalubre de la mansarde lui avaient sûrement fait regretter son geste et elle avait lu sur son visage qu'il envisageait sûrement une autre cachette. Mais James avait pris les devant et était entré.

L'intérieur était loin, très loin de l'aspect premier. Le salon était certes lugubre mais le lourd canapé posé devant la cheminée semblait confortable. Il y avait deux chambres accessibles à l'étage et ils avaient tous parié que la plus grande était celle d'Harry. Pari largement gagné au vu des nombreuses photos d'eux qui s'y trouvaient. Lily en avait pleuré de joie. Dans les tiroirs, elle avait trouvé les pulls cousus par sa mère et d'autres affaires du temps de Poudlard, de même que les cadeaux qu'ils lui avaient faits.

Ils étaient bien chez Harry, du moins ce qu'Harry avait réussi à trouver de mieux pour s'abriter. Et ils avaient trouvé une note. Écrite de sa main, leur intimant de rester cachés. De rester en vie.

Des éclats de rire la sortirent de ses pensées et un sourire se posa sur ses lèvres. Depuis qu'ils étaient ici, le temps s'écoulait paisiblement et elle avait l'impression de savourer le bonheur comme jamais.

Regulus était le seul à sortir ; il ramenait de quoi manger et des nouvelles. Succinctes, la plupart du temps. Il se contentait de dire qu' « ils » étaient vivants. Mais Lily savait que c'était peu de choses comparé à ce qu'ils devaient tous faire en leur absence.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se retirer l'image de Sirius et à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui ou à Remus, elle en avait le cœur serré. Et même si elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour William, elle se morfondait de ne pas le voir.

De nouveau, des éclats de rire et elle se força à quitter sa chambre. Il ne pleuvait pas, chose rare, mais elle avait fini par s'habituer au temps sombre de l'île. Ça avait parfois quelque chose de vraiment plaisant.

Tout en descendant les escaliers, elle entendit les rires se faire plus forts et des acclamations de joie. Une fois dans le salon, elle vit ce qui les mettait en joie.

Regulus tenait le manche d'un balai qui volait à quelques centimètres du sol et Harry était presque affalé dessus, se tenant sur la pointe des pieds. Il rigolait fort et Regulus avait un immense sourire encourageant. Dans le coin de la pièce, James les mitraillait de photos.

\- C'est mon futur meilleur adversaire ! Allez Harry !

\- Awé ! fit Harry en sautant sur le manche pour retomber sur les fesses.

\- C'est un saut de champion, plaisanta Regulus.

\- Le digne fils de son père, s'amusa James.

Harry ne se laissa pas démonter et se redressa pour accrocher le manche du petit balai. Il leva une jambe pour la passer au-dessus et fut presque sur le point de réussir. Au lieu de ça, il retomba de l'autre côté et Regulus lâcha le manche pour le rattraper.

\- Aeulus !

Harry s'accrocha à son bras en rigolant encore plus fort.

\- Je crois que ton bras a plus de succès que le balai, fit James, déconfit.

Regulus se mit à rire et remit Harry sur pieds, non sans avoir embrassé le haut de son crâne.

\- Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien sans moi.

James sursauta.

\- Oh, Lily, on t'a réveillée ?

\- Je ne dormais plus.

Elle s'avança dans le salon et s'agenouilla prés de son fils. Le bruit d'un flash retentit et elle fusilla James du regard. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Lily prit son fils dans ses bras et frotta son nez contre le sien, attirant de nouveaux éclats de rire.

\- Il est vraiment trop facile à vivre, dit Regulus.

\- Il est vraiment très bien élevé, fit Lily en souriant.

Elle se redressa et continua d'embrasser le visage de son fils. Regulus se leva à son tour, incapable de détacher son regard de cette famille. Depuis qu'il était ici, il avait du mal à restreindre ses sourires. Il se sentait comme il s'était senti chez les Lovegood : extrêmement bien. Il sentait tout l'amour qu'une famille se devait de ressentir et ça lui faisait chaud au cœur. Plus encore en sachant de quoi il en retournait réellement.

\- Regulus ?

Le garçon leva un sourcil en direction de Lily. Cette dernière venait de confier Harry à James qui partait déjà pour de nouvelles aventures avec son fils. Elle l'invita alors à s'asseoir et Regulus s'exécuta. Il tendit son bras amputé. Lily détacha délicatement les bandes de gaze qui l'entouraient. Même si Pandora l'avait soigné, Lily avait fait mieux.

Elle étudia la cicatrice parfaitement saine et le fit plier le coude avec un soupir de tristesse.

\- Je travaillerais sur ça.

\- Sur quoi ?

\- Sur une prothèse, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Quand j'aurais de meilleurs moyens.

Regulus se mit à sourire.

\- Ravi d'inspirer de nouvelles vocations.

Elle caressa du bout des doigts sa peau.

\- Cette situation…

\- Est insoutenable, je sais.

Lily remit en place les pansements et Regulus tira sur la manche de sa chemise.

\- Ce n'est pas si handicapant. Je ne peux juste pas… Tenir Harry.

\- Tu l'aimes bien.

\- Je l'adore, fit Regulus un peu trop vite, je l'adore vraiment. Je te promets de tout faire pour le protéger.

Lily lui fit un doux sourire.

\- Tu es un bon garçon, Regulus… Quel dommage que nous n'ayons pas vu ça avant...

\- Avant, je n'étais pas un bon garçon.

Lily s'apprêta à ajouter quelque chose quand un bruit de claquement se fit entendre contre une fenêtre. Ils eurent le même réflexe, celui de porter leurs mains à leurs baguettes.

\- Hugin ?!

Un corbeau blanc frappait de son bec contre la fenêtre et Lily se précipita dans sa direction pour l'ouvrir. Hugin entra dans le salon et dérapa sur la table après avoir laissé tomber une enveloppe.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?!

James était revenu comme un fou et se stoppa quand il vit Lily avec une lettre à la main.

\- Lis-la, fit Regulus.

La jeune femme s'empressa de déchirer l'enveloppe et d'en sortir la lettre.

\- « Inutile de répondre à cette lettre. Voldemort sait que Dumbledore garde les enfants. Quoiqu'il se passe, restez cachés. Harry. »

\- Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? Il ne peut pas y avoir que ça !

\- Ça veut dire que Voldemort est sur le point de tomber dans le piège. Il a sûrement passé les deux dernier mois à vous chercher sans relâche et les informations que les aurors ont laissé échapper ont enfin porté leur fruit ! s'enthousiasma Regulus.

\- Qu'est ce que ça change pour nous ?

\- Harry dit de rester cachés, mais si Voldemort comprend que c'est Dumbledore qui garde Harry et Neville, vous n'êtes plus sa priorité.

\- Si on est restés cachés, c'était une sorte de test ? C'était pour voir s'il était capable de nous trouver ?!

Regulus affichait un air de triomphe.

\- Et ça veut dire qu'il ne peut pas !

\- Mais... Et pour Franck et Alice, comment savoir s'ils sont en sécurité, Il ne le dit pas.

\- Bien sûr qu'il ne nous le dira pas, fit Lily, ça serait nous donner une raison de sortir sans son consentement.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Alors... On attend. Encore.

OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO

Il commençait à se lasser de cette histoire. Pour de vrai.

D'un œil morne, il observait ceux qui étaient sensés être à ses pieds se disputer encore et toujours à propos de la même chose ; de leur nombre qui se réduisait, des familles qu'ils capturaient et qui étaient retrouvées par miracle, de l'Ordre du phénix et du Ministère...

Mais ce qui l'insupportait le plus, c'était de devoir taire ses réelles motivations. Il avait été incapable de trouver les deux enfants de la prophétie même si Peter lui avait juré que ça devait être les fils des Potter et des Londubat.

Ils étaient introuvables. Cela ne faisait que faire coïncider les propos de Peter mais ça ne l'aidait pas du tout. Même s'il encourageait les mangemorts à les débusquer, il savait qu'il devait s'occuper de ça lui-même.

Il tourna la tête vers Lucius qui écoutait attentivement tout ce qui se disait sans jamais prendre la parole. De ça aussi, il n'en pouvait plus : ol aurait aimé pouvoir lui briser leur nuque de ses propres mains, à lui et son père.

Savoir que les Malfoy complotaient dans son dos le mettait dans une colère folle. La seule chose qui le retenait de frapper maintenant était Harry. Harry qui lui avait rapporté qu'Abraxas ne lui faisait plus confiance. Harry qui lui avait dit que Lucius lui était toujours loyal. Voldemort hésitait à le croire sur ce deuxième point mais il savait qu'Harry ne voulait juste pas perdre Lucius.

Pourtant, la mort de ses proches le ramenait toujours un peu plus vers lui. Regulus mort, Harry s'était donné entièrement, alors si Lucius mourrait... Peut-être qu'il ne jurerait que par lui.

Ou peut-être qu'il le haïrait.

Cependant, se débarrasser des Malfoy n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. Il avait besoin de leur fortune, de leur statut. Il avait besoin d'eux. Mais une fois les enfants de la prophétie morts, il pourrait tout à loisir se débarrasser des gêneurs.

Seulement, les rumeurs qui couraient à ce sujet ne lui plaisaient pas du tout.

Dumbledore était celui qui gardait les deux immondes êtres pouvant être responsables de sa disparition et ça ne l'arrangeait pas du tout. Non pas qu'il avait peur de Dumbledore - et même si c'était le cas, il ne l'avouerait jamais. Mais le sorcier était aussi fourbe que fou.

Pourtant, quelque chose le gênait dans cette histoire. Pourquoi les parents étaient-ils eux aussi cachés ? Etait-ce une sorte de mascarade pour le faire tourner en rond ? Une chose était sûre, il ne s'attaquerait pas de front à Dumbledore. Il avait besoin d'être certain d'où se trouvaient les enfants.

\- Qui était là lors de la bataille qui a rendu libre le loup-garou ?

Cinq mains se levèrent, dont celle de Pettigrow.

\- Qui étaient ceux qui se sont battus contre vous ?

\- Une espèce de folle furieuse qui à invoqué des araignées !

\- Severus Rogue et un autre type… Qui était là aussi durant la bataille du ministère.

\- C'était Remus Lupin, couina Peter.

\- C'est eux que tu as surveillés, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, mais ils ont quitté l'endroit où ils vivaient…

Voldemort était en train de réfléchir. C'était cette femme qui avait dévoilé la prophétie. Et elle devait sûrement posséder des dons de voyance. Des dons qui lui permettaient de voir plus que le commun des mortels.

\- Les aurors font-ils appel à des voyants ?

\- Oui, mais ça n'est jamais concluant la plupart du temps.

\- Pourtant, comme vous venez de le faire remarquer, beaucoup des nôtres sont débusqués alors même qu'ils étaient prudents.

\- La voyance est un art compliqué, quelqu'un qui peut toujours viser juste… Ce n'est pas possible…

\- Vraiment ?

Voldemort fronça les sourcils.

\- Peut-être que cette personne existe, dit-il, et peut-être bien qu'elle est un réel danger. Et peut-être que Peter va se faire une joie de la débusquer. Vu qu'il a déjà réussi une fois.

\- Moi ?

\- Trouve donc cette femme qui fait soi-disant apparaître des araignées. Trouve-la et amène-la-moi. Une fois que ça sera fait, je vous ferais part de mon plan pour terminer cette histoire en beauté.

Un sourire vraiment amusé se posa sur ses lèvres et étrangement, tous les mangemorts se mirent à redevenir confiants. Si Lily avait assisté à ce phénomène, elle aurait pu ajouter autre chose à la liste des effets néfaste de la marque.

OoooooooooooOoooooooooooooO

Abraxas Malfoy avait toujours été un homme ambitieux. Parce que c'était de famille. Les Malfoy devaient toujours avoir la main mise sur le monde qui les entourait. Mais comme tous les Malfoy, il avait été élevé avec une haute opinion de lui-même.

Si chez Lucius Malfoy, cela se démontrait par une arrogance et une fierté mal placées, chez Abraxas, cela prenait des aspects de despotisme.

Il n'était pas un homme loyal. Il n'était pas un homme qui vous caressait dans le sens du poil. Il impressionnait, monopolisait l'espace et se permettait sans aucun problème de dénigrer tous ceux qu'il n'appréciaient pas. Autant dire que peu de personnes trouvaient grâce à ses yeux... Mais il savait reconnaître des sorciers puissants quand il en voyait.

Il savait que deux d'entre eux avaient tendance à se promener à l'intérieur de ses murs.

Lord Voldemort, pour commencer.

Et puis cet autre garçon, auquel son idiot de fils s'était attaché : Harry. Il ne savait pas qui il était ni d'où il sortait mais ce qu'il avait compris, c'était que ce dernier avait le don de faire tourner la tête à toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient. Mais lui n'avait pas été dupe. S'il était ambitieux, ce Harry l'était au moins autant que lui.

Il n'aimait pas le savoir chez lui et plusieurs fois, il avait prévenu Lucius de bien choisir ses fréquentations. Ceci dit, s'il y avait un sujet sur lequel Lucius ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, c'était bien celui là.

Mais au fil du temps, Abraxas avait repris le dicton « sois proche de tes amis et encore plus proche des tes ennemis ». Cela faisait bien des mois qu'il surveillait Harry. Le fameux.

Il l'avait suivi lorsque ce dernier avait rejoint Regulus, passant outre le fait que ce dernier aurait du être mort, il l'avait suivi aux abords de Poudlard. Et Abraxas en aurait presque sifflé d'admiration : si lui jouait double-jeu, ce Harry dansait sur tous les tableaux. Abraxas se fichait bien qu'il complote dans le dos de Voldemort. Comme le disait un autre dicton, « les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis ». Et même si Voldemort était un sorcier puissant, il n'allait pas faire la fine bouche en voyant que d'autres mettaient beaucoup d'efforts à lui planter des couteaux dans le dos.

Alors non, il n'avait nullement l'intention de vendre Harry, bien au contraire : il le laisserait faire ses petites manœuvres. La seule chose qu'il désirait … C'était le Livre.

Abraxas Malfoy partageait ce même amour pour les objets précieux, comme n'importe quel grand sorcier. Comme Voldemort, comme Dumbledore, comme Grindelwald, comme Harry. Et ce livre en faisait partie.

Il savait que Voldemort avait un secret. Il en savait autant sur sa course vers l'immortalité. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas dénigrer. Lui-même en rêvait ardemment.

Il ne voyait que lui pour faire perdurer le nom des Malfoy. Il n'avait aucune confiance en son fils et il déplorait déjà l'existence de son héritier. Il était le seul et l'unique à pouvoir représenter avec force l'image de son illustre famille et pour cela, la mort n'était pas envisageable.

Alors il avait suivi Harry, encore et encore, jusqu'à découvrir l'endroit tant désiré : son appartement.

Et il avait décidé qu'il ne laisserait pas passer sa chance.

OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO

Harry compta les minutes puis les secondes, le cœur battant. Il avait amoindri du mieux qu'il avait pu les barrières. Il ne savait pas de quelle force disposait son futur ennemi mais il avait tout de même décidé de lui faciliter la tâche.

Ce n'était pas comme si Voldemort s'en rendrait compte...

A ses yeux, son plan semblait presque infaillible ; du moins concernant cet unique point. Pour le reste, il s'était fait à l'idée que des choses lui échappaient et avait conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas courir plusieurs lièvres à la fois.

Voldemort était un problème.

Abraxas en était un autre. Pas le sien, mais un autre tout de même.

Une lourde explosion se fit entendre et il vit Lord glisser rapidement sous le lit. Harry, lui, sortit de la chambre, baguette en main.

\- Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas ça, mon garçon.

\- Si j'étais vous, je ne ferais pas ça non plus.

\- Il suffit juste que tu me donnes ce que je désire et tu ne seras même pas blessé.

\- Vous plaisantez !? Si je fais ça, il me tuera !

\- Alors il n'y a pas beaucoup de façons de régler ça… EXPULSO !

La table vola contre Harry qui jeta un sort pour la faire exploser. Cependant, il comprit de manière euphorique qu'il pourrait gagner.

Il le pouvait s'il le voulait.

A la place, il lança un sort de glace pour geler la porte du bureau et un autre sort explosif qui percuta l'épaule d'Abraxas de plein fouet. Il entendit l'homme hurler mais plus de rage que de douleur.

Il fallait qu'il le retienne assez longtemps. Il compta.

Abraxas lui envoya un sort de découpe et il dut se baisser pour ensuite voir l'entaille mordre le mur derrière lui. Deux autres sorts du même acabit suivirent ; il en repoussa un et reçut l'autre sur la cuisse. Harry serra les dents.

Tout volait autour d'eux, tout explosait. Harry bondit sur le côté et toucha Abraxas d'un stupéfix qui ne fit que le projeter en arrière.

L'homme se releva en toussant.

\- Je vais te tuer ! Sale petit morveux !

\- Essayez donc pour de vrai, tonna Harry.

Sa voix avait pris une intonation moqueuse et cela ne sembla pas plaire au patriarche Malfoy.

\- Obscuro !

Harry évita le sort et répliqua avec un « incendio ». Abraxas se servit de l'impulsion des flammes pour détruire la barrière de glace. Harry tenta d'en remettre une mais l'homme donna plus de force au feu. Le jeune garçon s'affala sur le côté, essayant d'éteindre les flammes qui léchèrent sa jambe. Il vit alors le père de Lucius s'emparer d'une petite boite gravée de runes diverses. Il la plaça contre la porte et Harry écarquilla les yeux.

C'était trop rapide. Il n'avait pas prévu ça.

La porte explosa, sifflant un bruit assourdissant à ses oreilles, troublant sa vue et ses autres sens. Il entendit le rire d'Abraxas et leva sa baguette en tanguant légèrement.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des petits secrets ! cria-t-il.

Harry n'entendit qu'un vague brouhaha. Il se mit à jeter des sorts dans tous les sens. Il fallait qu'il gagne du temps. Il entendit un glapissement de douleur, signe qu'il avait touché celui qu'il voulait toucher. Puis il sentit une secousse étrange. Et une autre détonation suivie d'une bourrasque de vent.

Harry cligna des yeux et comprit qu'il n'avait plus ses lunettes sur le nez.

\- Je vous aurai ! rugit-il.

Sa vue reprit peu à peu forme et il se rendit compte qu'un énorme pan du mur s'était décroché, donnant sur le vide de la rue et Abraxas tenait le livre contre lui. Harry leva sa baguette.

\- STUPEFIX !

\- AVADA KEDAVRA !

Harry vit un éclair vert frôler son visage et tomba en arrière. Il eut l'impression que la gerbe de magie verte allait frapper Abraxas mais ce dernier se jeta dans le vide. Voldemort passa à côté de lui en hurlant de colère... Mais c'était trop tard.

Harry resta au sol, choqué, faisant fi de toutes les plaies et blessures sur son corps.

Il se sentit pris de l'envie irrésistible de rire. Oh, il en mourrait d'envie ! Tout avait fonctionné comme sur des roulettes. Finalement, il n'avait pas besoin de bracelet pour avoir de la chance.

Il ne restait plus qu'à Lucius de faire son travail.

Harry se laissa tomber complètement au sol. Il pourrait supporter la colère de Voldemort, son cœur était léger. Terriblement léger.

.

.

 **Voici le vote de ce soir merci de choisir entre RENARD NOIR ou PANTHÈRE NOIRE. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Il est court je sais mais...je vous promets du lourd dans le prochain chapitre. A lundi les agneaux!**


	81. Espoir sans fin

OUAOUH ! Vous avez été nombreux (euses) à voter et je suis ravie de vous voir si impliqué dans cette future histoire haha.

Exceptionnellement je ne répondrais pas aux reviews en direct même si je meurs d'amour pour vous et votre soutien et vos mots. Je répondrais à ceux inscrit en privée (huhu). Tout ça par faute de temps. Mais je vous remercie du fond du cœur et je ne vous oublie pas du coup j'espère que vous ne m'oublierez pas non plus dans les chapitres suivant.

 **Quoiqu'il en soit pour les votes Renard noir sort vainqueur pour un score de 19 contre 11.**

Ensuite j'ai officiellement commencé l'écriture du **livre 2** et pour répondre à une question elle ne sera pas rattaché au livre 1. Comme j'ai déjà deux chapitres en poche (ça va vite haha). **Je suppose que je posterais le prologue un peu avant le 1** **er** **janvier et que vous n'aurez plus qu'a le suivre ou le mettre dans vos favoris. Si je suis déjà dans vos favoris vous n'aurez à vous inquiéter de rien, juste attendre hoho.**

Encore désolée, pour avoir mal gérer mon temps, pardon aussi pour le chapitre dernier bourré de fautes (encore une erreur de ma part haha).

Merci aux non inscrit suivant pour leurs reviews, leurs votes et leurs mots doux :

 **Papillon16, Lianiria, Lassa, Ocechan.**

Je promets de répondre très sérieusement aux prochaines reviews.

 **Au fait Titou douh est toujours ma Bêta efficace !**

Bonne lecture les agneaux !

 **.**

 **.**

 **ESPOIR SANS FIN**

« And will we ever end up together?  
No, I think not, it's never to become  
For I am not the one »

Sally's song. L'étrange noël de Monsieur Jack (Amy Lee)

.

.

 **Octobre 1981**

Le mois d'octobre s'ouvrit de la plus triste des manières _;_ comme pour signifier que l'heure approchait, que ce serait le mois le plus sanglant et le plus douloureux de l'année dix neuf-cent quatre vingt-un : il débuta avec l'un des incendies les plus meurtriers de ces vingt dernières années, emportant avec lui les âmes d'une douzaine d'innocents.

Aux yeux d'Hermione, cela aurait été un crime innommable _;_ aux yeux des sorciers, personne ne déplorait de perte humaine.

Aux yeux de Regulus, c'était innommable. Le manoir Malfoy avait brûlé dans son entièreté, emportant avec lui douze elfes de maison qui s'était retrouvés piégés par des flammes monstrueuses.

Si, officiellement, Lucius Malfoy avait déclaré un incident domestique, aucun mangemort n'était dupe. Pas même Harry. Les Malfoy payaient la trahison d'Abraxas au prix fort et s'ils étaient encore en vie, c'était uniquement parce que Voldemort avait trouvé un peu de pitié pour eux.

Mais le mal était fait. Ils venaient de perdre aux yeux de beaucoup trop de monde le crédit qu'il leur restait. Nul doute que Voldemort ne confierait pas le journal à Lucius et Harry comprit que Bellatrix en deviendrait la seule détentrice.

Lucius avait découvert avec horreur que ce qu'il avait craint était arrivé. Son père n'était pas mort, il avait disparu mais dans la foulée, il avait bloqué à Lucius l'accès à tous les comptes de la famille, laissant son fils, sa bru et son petit-fils dans ce qui pour eux était la pire des misères.

La déchéance de cette famille fut un coup dur pour les sangs-purs, ce qui attisa leur haine encore plus. Lucius, lui, comprit quelque chose d'encore plus fondamental. Quelque chose dont il s'était douté depuis le début : le soutien entre sangs-purs n'était qu'une apparence. Si tôt sa fortune envolée, il n'avait plus personne.

Plus personne sauf Harry.

 **OooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Ce fut un petit elfe tremblotant de tout son long qui lui ouvrit la porte et Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire amicalement.

\- Je suis heureux de te voir, Dobby.

L'elfe couina mais il décela un sourire reconnaissant sur son visage ovale.

\- Monsieur Adams est trop bon avec Dobby. Que monsieur Adams se donne la peine d'entrer, les maîtres sont dans le salon.

Harry entra et laissa ses yeux se poser partout. La maison n'avait strictement rien à voir avec le manoir. Elle ressemblait plus à ce que l'on pouvait trouver dans la banlieue londonienne. Simple, sans grandes fioritures. Impersonnelle.

Il trouva Lucius assis dans un fauteuil noir en cuir prés de la cheminée. Il ne leva pas la tête quand Harry entra. Ce dernier s'assit dans le deuxième fauteuil similaire et cette fois-ci, Lucius leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Bonsoir, Lucius, fit Harry en souriant.

\- Te moques-tu de moi ?

\- A une époque, je l'aurais fait. Oui, Lucius, j'aurais ri encore et encore. Mais je ne ris plus. Ça ne m'amuse pas.

Lucius mit sa tête dans ses mains.

\- J'ai tout perdu…

\- Non, fit Harry, catégorique.

\- Non ? répéta Lucius en rigolant. Comprends-tu ce qui s'est passé ?!

Harry tapota avec colère sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

\- Regarde-moi, Lucius. Regarde-moi et répète ce que tu viens de dire.

Lucius leva la tête et regarda Harry. Ce dernier le fusillait du regard. Il pouvait voir la colère déformer ses traits alors il n'osa pas prononcer un mot de plus.

\- Tu es vivant, Lucius Malfoy ! Tu es vivant ! Ta femme est vivante, ton fils est vivant et le seul elfe qui était à tes ordres l'est aussi. Tu es assez vivant pour comprendre que tu as le droit à une seconde chance ! Assez vivant pour comprendre ce qui est réellement important.

\- Et qu'est ce qui est réellement important !? s'insurgea Lucius. Tout ce que j'étais, tout ce que je devais être…

Harry se leva brusquement.

\- C'est totalement dérisoire ! Tonna Harry. Tu peux encore être ce que tu veux ! Tu as été ce que l'on attendait de toi, change ça ! Deviens ce que tu veux ! Sois heureux d'avoir encore ceux qui t'aiment autour de toi ! Parce que ça pourrait être pire, Lucius. Ça pourrait être mille fois pire !

Lucius resta choqué par cet éclat mais Harry ne semblait pas en avoir fini.

\- Tu ne sais rien de ce que c'est que de perdre réellement quelque chose ! Ton statut, ta gloire, ta richesse, tout ça est stupide ! Stupide ! Ce n'est pas ce qui fait de toi l'homme qu'on veut respecter. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux respecter chez toi, Lucius. Tu as une femme formidable qui se bat pour toi, tu as un fils… Oh, bon sang, tu as un fils ! C'est plus que ce que je n'aurais jamais ! Alors estime-toi heureux !

Harry le regardait à bout de souffle, ses yeux envoyant des éclairs. Lucius se recroquevilla dans son fauteuil.

\- Je suis désolé… Harry…

Harry se calma presque aussitôt.

\- Je suis désolé aussi, Lucius. Je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait une telle tournure. Je n'ai jamais voulu vous mettre en danger.

\- Je sais, fit Lucius, tu es la seule personne digne de confiance ici.

Harry émit un rire fatigué.

\- Et je n'apporte pas grand-chose.

Harry se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil.

\- Une telle bibliothèque..., soupira-t-il. Quel gâchis…

Lucius rigola.

\- Toute ma réserve d'alcool… Partie en fumée.

\- Et ce joli salon avec ces étranges peintures… Quelle terrible perte !

Lucius rigola un peu plus.

\- Toutes ses couleurs criardes, fondues à jamais.

Harry le rejoignit bientôt.

\- Tu détestais ce salon…

\- Par Salazar ! Ça se voyait tant que ça ?

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux, comme de vrais amis. Puis Lucius se calma.

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est comme si tout ce en quoi je croyais s'était tout simplement écroulé comme un château de cartes... Comment peux-tu être encore ici ?

\- Voldemort ne m'empêchera pas de te voir. J'avais prévu en amont un moyen de t'exempter de toute accusation. Mais il faut croire que son cœur n'y était pas.

\- Donc, quelque part, nous te devons la vie...

Harry se mit à réfléchir longuement à la question. S'il n'avait pas été là, jamais Abraxas n'aurait jeté l'opprobre sur toute sa famille, il se serait résolu à ne jamais toucher l'immortalité du bout des doigts et Voldemort aurait continué son chemin. Harry avait clairement mis la vie des Malfoy en danger. Il ne pouvait se vanter de rien.

\- Non, Lucius. Je suis en grande partie responsable de ce qui vous arrive. Mais je promets de vous aider du mieux que je le pourrai.

Lucius lui fit un pâle sourire.

\- Bien… Je me dois peut-être de te montrer ce que j'ai pu sauver, dans ce cas.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Lucius se leva et l'invita à le suivre. Il ouvrit d'un coup de baguette la porte fenêtre du salon qui donnait sur un jardin en friche.

\- Narcissa à l'intention d'en faire quelque chose de bien mieux.

\- Je suis sûr que ça sera beau.

Lucius l'amena vers un lopin de terre qui semblait fraîchement retourné. Harry le regarda agiter sa baguette de nouveau et prononcer un sort inconnu. La terre se creusa alors sous ses yeux pour prendre la forme d'un escalier.

Lucius le devança et Harry le suivit.

C'était une cave de terre de la taille d'une chambre. Un bazar sans nom s'y trouvait : des tableaux, des livres, des vases et de l'argenterie. Harry trouva le tableau de Datura Malfoy et un sourire triste se posa sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu as réussi à le sauver...

\- Ce n'est pas le seul.

Harry se tourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil interrogateur mais Lucius se garda de lui répondre. A la place, il ouvrit un coffre et fouilla à l'intérieur avant d'en sortir un énorme paquet entouré de chiffons. Il débarrassa la seule table de la chambre couverte de bien d'autres objets et posa sa trouvaille dessus.

\- C'est…

\- Je n'allais pas le laisser brûler. Pas après tout le mal que l'on s'est donné pour en fabriquer un faux.

Harry en resta bouche bée.

\- Je crois que ça me console énormément de penser à toute la colère qui doit dévorer mon père. Que vas-tu en faire, Harry ?

\- Strictement rien. Mais j'aimerais que tu le garde quelques temps. Je crois qu'il ne risque plus rien. Lucius, tu es incroyable !

\- Tu as fait tout le travail. Faire croire à mon père que tu n'étais pas vigilant, prévenir Voldemort, remplacer le livre bien avant cette fameuse attaque au nez et à la barbe de deux grands sorciers...

\- Je me dois de souligner ton travail d'orfèvre, induire ton père en erreur, faire sous-entendre à Voldemort qu'il ne perdrait pas de temps pour agir. Cacher le livre. Tu as été d'une aide inestimable, Lucius.

Lucius le gratifia d'un sourire conquis. Il devait se l'avouer : aider Harry avait été presque libérateur. Il avait fait les choses à sa façon et avait trouvé exaltant d'être l'un des instigateurs de quelque chose de grand. Voldemort et son père étaient tombés dans le piège d'Harry et Lucius réalisait que le garçon qui était son ami semblait avoir toujours trois coups d'avance. Plus les choses avançaient et plus il avait l'impression que des chaînes se déliaient.

Harry avait raison. Ça n'avait pas d'importance s'il ne se sentait pas vivant.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait vivre.

\- Nous avons plusieurs chambres d'amis, dit-il. Alors est-ce que tu accepterais de passer la nuit ici ?

Harry se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents.

\- Avec plaisir.

Oui, pensa Lucius, c'était bien mieux comme ça.

 **OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

 **28 octobre 1981**

La date fatidique approchait. Et ses yeux étaient incapables de se détacher du calendrier au dessus du bureau de Maugrey.

\- Chester ?! Chester, vous m'entendez ?!

\- Pardon ? Vous disiez ?

Maugrey grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de reprendre plus clairement.

\- Toute cette histoire n'a ni queue, ni tête. Deux de mes meilleurs aurors cachés je ne sais où et pas le moindre signe de Voldemort. Votre plan a-t-il au moins une quelconque chance de fonctionner !?

William ne pouvait pas répondre. Ce n'était pas son plan. C'était celui d'Harry. Seulement, lui aussi commençait à perdre patience. L'apparent calme qu'affichaient les mangemorts depuis l'incendie du manoir Malfoy avait de quoi mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Il avait beau fixer ces foutues dates, le trente et un lui semblait encore loin.

 _Après ça, je serais libre_.

William sentit son estomac se tordre. Libre de quoi ? Harry ne serait jamais libre. Jamais.

\- Nous devons faire confiance à Dumbledore.

\- Nous ne devons faire confiance à personne, maugréa l'auror en chef.

William ferma les yeux et essaya de chasser le mal qui rongeait son corps. C'était la peur, l'angoisse, il le savait. Il le sentait au plus profond de lui, ça lui donnait la nausée.

\- Excusez-moi, mais je crois que je vais devoir rentrer.

\- Tu ferais mieux. Tu as la pire des mines. Repose-toi, Chester, et reviens-moi en meilleur état.

William n'eut même pas la force de rire, il ne serait jamais en meilleur état. Il quitta le ministère comme un animal blessé, le dos voûté et la nuque raide.

Mais quelque chose clochait. Il se retourna brusquement, persuadé d'être suivi. Mais il n'y avait personne.

Pourtant, la sensation était toujours là. Il se tourna de nouveau mais, cette fois-ci, sa baguette levée devant lui.

\- Je ne plaisante pas. Si je lance un sort et que je vous touche, vous ne vous relèverez pas !

\- D'accord, fit une voix, inutile d'être aussi violent.

William écarquilla les yeux et laissa son bras tomber contre son corps.

\- Harry…

Le blond sortit de sa cachette, son lourd manteau entourant son corps et les deux mains levées en signe d'apaisement.

\- Bonsoir, William.

 **OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

William glissa un verre entre ses doigts et Harry le remercia avec un sourire. Le brun s'assit à coté de lui et plongea les yeux dans son verre. Il finit par se tourner vers Harry pour remarquer que ce dernier était absorbé dans l'étude de son appartement.

\- C'est ici que j'aurais du vivre, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

William soupira.

\- C'est juste un appartement de fonction…

\- Mais il est bien. On s'y sent bien.

Harry fit le tour du salon mitoyen à la cuisine du regard. Il y avait là aussi des photos sur la cheminée et un petit poste de télé. Une table pour deux séparait le salon et la cuisine et une pile de journaux était disposée dessus. Harry devinait aisément la suite. Probablement une chambre accolée à une salle de bains.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être ici.

\- C'est vrai, fit Harry, on va dire que je prends quelques risques.

\- Est-ce que c'est… Parce que c'est bientôt la fin ?

Harry se tourna vers William pour tomber sur un visage douloureusement sérieux. Le blond posa son verre encore plein sur la table.

\- Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois mais…

\- Je suis désolé, le coupa William, je suis désolé de tout ce que je t'ai dit. Pardonne-moi. J'étais tellement en colère... Je ne comprends pas la moitié de ce que tu fais mais je ne veux pas de ça.

\- Tu ne veux pas de quoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas de toi bravant tous les dangers dans l'unique but de me dire que c'est fini.

\- Pourtant, c'est ce que je fais.

William secoua la tête.

\- Mais il y a un moyen… Tu peux peut-être…

\- William…

\- Lily est une médicomage puissante… Il suffirait que…

\- William…

\- Rends-moi tout ce que je t'ai donné. Rends-moi mes baisers, dans ce cas ! Rends-moi mon amour, rends-moi mes rêves et mes espoirs ! Non, ne me rends-rien… Garde tout, Harry. Oh, bon sang ! Garde tout. Reste avec moi…

William avait de nouveau baissé la tête et de très loin, il entendit la phrase d'Harry et sa voix semblait, pourtant claire et presque joyeuse.

\- Ha, vraiment… J'aurais du vivre ici.

Aucun d'eux ne troubla le silence avant un moment. Puis William posa lui aussi son verre et fixa Harry. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui puis amorça un geste en sa direction. L'ancien Serpentard combla la distance qui les séparait et laissa Harry se glisser entre ses bras.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu le temps de dire au revoir proprement. J'ai toujours imaginé des tas de manière de le faire mais c'était toujours pareil : je disparaissais juste du paysage sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Je n'ai pas peur, William. Je suis fatigué. Et je veux te le dire à toi. Toutes ces choses que tu voulais, je les voulais aussi. Mais ce que je désirais le plus au monde, c'était une famille. C'était ma famille. Je les ai eus, et bien plus encore. Je n'ai peut-être pas fait les choix les plus judicieux mais je n'ai jamais menti sur ce que je ressentais pour toi. Jamais. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis venu dans l'unique but de te briser le cœur.

William rigola contre lui.

\- Ce n'est pas juste, dit-il, on est juste des gamins. Tu n'es qu'un gosse, Harry ! Ce n'est pas juste…

\- Je ne vais pas te contredire. J'aurais voulu plus que ça. Laisse-moi rester avec toi.

Et William le laissa rester. Ils dînèrent ensemble malgré l'heure tardive. Ils prirent un bain comme ils avaient eu longuement l'habitude de faire. William lui prêta de quoi dormir et ils plaisantèrent sur la tenue d'Harry avant de se glisser sous la couverture.

Ils avaient laissé une petite lampe allumée et étaient tournés l'un en face de l'autre en souriant. Harry posa une main sur sa joue avec tendresse.

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas me dire ? murmura William.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux entendre ?

\- Je ne veux pas de discours d'homme mourant, pitié… Ne me parle de refaire ma vie et d'être heureux.

Harry rigola mais le cœur de William n'y était pas.

\- D'accord, alors… Que penses-tu de : morfonds-toi jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, repousse le bonheur en t'enfermant dans cet amour étouffé dans l'œuf.

\- C'est très bien, ça… Très bien.

Harry essuya du pouce la larme qui coulait au coin de l'œil de William.

\- En fait, dit William, je suis content que tu sois là. Je n'aurais pas supporté le silence. Tu crois que je vais pleurer toute ma vie... Je crois au contraire que je ne te remercierais jamais assez, Harry James Potter. Avant toi, j'avançais dans un monde en noir et gris. Je ne regrette strictement rien. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toute ma vie.

Harry lui fit un immense sourire.

\- Je t'aime aussi, William Chester.

Harry s'avança un peu vers lui et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'était le baiser le plus doux et le plus chaste après celui échangé dans la salle commune des Serpentard. C'était tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. C'était la seule façon qu'Harry avait de lui dire adieu.

A leur baiser se mélangea le goût des larmes.

Ni William, ni Harry ne regretta ce moment. Et durant toute sa vie, William le considéra comme le meilleur de ses baisers. Celui qui avait mis fin à son adolescence. Celui qui l'avait fait grandir. Celui qui l'avait sauvé.

Il retira alors son bracelet et laissa la douleur étreindre son cœur. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais réellement souffert avant. C'était insupportable, étouffant. Et aucune douleur ne lui semblait comparable à celle qu'il ressentait en regardant Harry dormir. Mais il se le permit.

C'était maintenant qu'il le pouvait.

Il avait le cœur brisé. Mais il était plus triste de savoir qu'Harry l'avait aussi et qu'il l'avait choisi délibérément.

\- J'espère… Que dans ta prochaine vie tu seras heureux, Harry. Et que tu pourras vivre cette vie comme tu le souhaites.

A son réveil. Il n'y avait plus que lui dans son lit.

 **OoooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

 **29 octobre 1981**

Dés l'instant où elle posa les pieds dans le salon, Migale sut que quelque chose clochait. Aucune lumière ne brillait, il n'y avait pas un bruit. Elle sortit rapidement sa baguette le cœur battant. Elle regrettait à présent de ne pas avoir écouté Cassie qui lui avait proposé de la raccompagner. Durant quelques secondes, elle se demanda si elle ne ferait pas mieux de faire demi-tour et d'aller chercher de l'aide même si ce n'était rien.

Mais il y avait Louve. Elle était là et si elle faisait marche arrière, c'était prendre le risque de perdre sa fille. Alors elle traversa la pièce et avisa les escaliers. Le plus silencieusement possible, elle monta chaque marche et son souffle se coupa quand elle vit de la lumière traverser la porte de la chambre qui devait être celle de sa fille.

Les parents de Remus n'étaient pas présents et elle porta une main à sa poitrine. Elle avait l'impression que tout son être allait exploser.

Mais peut-être avait-elle tord.

Juste au cas où, elle poussa la porte, baguette en main et un soupir douloureux s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- Tiens, regarde qui rentre si tard… Ne serait-ce pas maman ?

Louve se tourna vers elle avec des yeux agrandis par l'effroi. Pourtant elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour courir vers elle, comme si elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'homme assis sur le lit de sa fille lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

\- Mère et fille ont perdu leurs langues, il semblerait. Quel dommage, moi qui me faisais une joie de fêter nos retrouvailles...

Migale était figée. Elle ne savait pas quel mouvement faire en premier : se jeter sur sa fille, lancer un sort à Rodolphus Lestrange ou ne rien faire du tout et attendre.

Le mangemort prit les devants et se leva, alors Migale pointa sa baguette sur lui et aussitôt, elle vit une lame blanche se poser contre la poitrine de Louve qui sursauta.

\- Maman !

\- Chut, précieuse petite chose. Si ta maman a un peu de jugeote, elle baissera gentiment sa baguette et nous pourrons ainsi discuter comme des adultes, sans que personne ne soit blessé.

Il avait beau parler, son sourire ne s'effaçait pas et Migale comprit qu'il ne faisait que jouer. Il avait déjà le dessus, il savait parfaitement que personne ne viendrait et pire… Il n'était sûrement pas seul.

\- Où sont passés…

\- Oh, il me semble qu'ils étaient un peu fatigués, alors nous n'aurons pas le plaisir de les voir se joindre à notre petite soirée. Mais c'est mieux ainsi, depuis le temps que je rêvais d'un tête à tête avec celle qui se sent si proche des monstres.

\- Traîner avec Greyback ne semblait pas vous déplaire. Tu auras sûrement la chance de le retrouver, ou peut-être que tu préfères rejoindre ton frère ?

Le visage de Rodolphus se tordit de colère et elle le vit appuyer la lame sur le corps de sa fille.

\- Fais attention à ce qui sort de ta jolie bouche, je te promets de ne pas être aussi gentil que mon frère. Lui, au moins, aimait faire les choses rapidement. Moi, j'aime prendre mon temps.

\- Maman…

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Louve… Tout ira bien.

\- Oui, Louve. Quel nom stupide ! plaisanta Rodolphus. Écoute ta maman. Tout ira bien si elle fait ce que je dis.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Rien de compliqué pour toi.

Rodolphus se leva et sortit sa baguette qu'il pointa sur Migale. D'un geste sec, il fit en sorte que celle de la femme s'échappe de ses mains puis s'avança vers elle. Il glissa la pointe de sa dague contre son cou et la fit descendre en éraflant sa peau avant de s'arrêter sur les mailles d'une chaîne autour de sa nuque. Il la souleva dévoilant le pendule de saphir.

\- Intéressant.

La poitrine de Migale s'élevait et s'abaissait rapidement, ses yeux ne quittaient pas ceux de Louve. La petite fille pleurait en silence.

\- Voilà ce que je te propose, dit Rodolphus. Mon maître a juste besoin de tes talents. Alors je vais d'abord utiliser la manière douce. Tu me suis gentiment sans faire d'histoire et ta fille reste ici. Pas de cris, pas de pleurs, juste toi et moi s'en allant bras dessus, bras dessous. Et une fois que tu auras fait ce qu'on t'aura demandé, je te ramènerai moi-même chez toi. Comme un parfait gentleman.

Migale ne répondit rien.

\- Ou alors… Tu décides d'être têtue et je vous embarque, toi et ta fille, et je me ferai un plaisir de ne pas perdre de temps à ce que vous rentriez toutes les deux saines et sauves.

Migale ferma les yeux. Elle savait que sa fille vivrait, elle le savait. Elle l'avait vu. Elle était grande et elle souriait comme si le monde était radieux. Mais elle avait vu Harry aussi. Il était vivant. Il n'avait pas été trouvé.

Alors tout irait bien.

\- ACCIO BAGUETTE !

Migale récupéra sa baguette et elle vit Louve se jeter hors du lit pour se cacher.

\- Sale petite…

\- Expulso !

Rodolphus vola dans la pièce avant d'atterrir contre le bureau. Louve courut vers sa mère et elle attrapa sa fille avant de sortir de la chambre rapidement. Mais quand elle entra dans le salon, elle sut que les choses ne se passeraient pas bien.

\- Je me disais bien qu'il en mettait du temps.

\- Toi..., souffla Migale.

Peter et un autre garçon se trouvaient dans le salon et avant qu'elle puisse jeter un autre sort, quelque chose la frappa derrière le crâne. Elle ne put même pas entendre le cri de sa fille.

 **OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Remus pouvait presque dire que sa mission était un succès. Mais il pouvait aussi dire que ce n'était clairement pas grâce à lui. Les meutes de loup-garou qu'il avait croisées étaient plus subjuguées par Syracuse que par ses discours mielleux.

Il avait été convainquant pour beaucoup de ceux qui étaient perdus et qui avaient été mordus sans jamais le vouloir. La promesse d'un vaccin semblait en soulager beaucoup... Mais Syracuse était celui qui fascinait le plus.

Et lorsqu'il parlait, chacun se rendait compte qu'il n'y avait rien à envier à sa position. Syracuse n'avait jamais mis réellement de mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. A l'époque de Poudlard, il se contentait d'accompagner Remus comme un chiot joyeux. Il avait toujours été un loup et c'était Harry et Severus qui lui avaient rappelé qu'il était humain aussi. Finalement, Syracuse ne se considérait ni comme l'un, ni comme l'autre. Mais il aimait être utile. Et ça, Remus venait de le comprendre.

S'il était resté si longtemps auprès d'Harry, ce n'était pas uniquement parce qu'il lui était redevable mais parce qu'il voulait faire quelque chose.

Remus se demandait si Harry n'avait pas abandonné Syracuse mais le loup semblait lui vouait une confiance aveugle. Comme presque tout le monde, pensa Remus. Chacun d'entre eux confiait sa vie à un fantôme et il savait que ses craintes étaient partagées.

Sirius aussi avait l'air de porter de moins en moins Harry dans son cœur. C'était les seuls sujets de conversation qu'ils avaient, la plupart du temps. Sirius était persuadé que c'était Harry qui avait fait en sorte que Regulus disparaisse avec les Potter. Il voyait le mal que ce garçon faisait à William et l'entêtement de Lily et Severus à son propos était alarmant.

Remus, lui, y voyait plus une sorte de jalousie. Sirius se sentait lésé que son frère lui préfère un inconnu, il ne comprenait pas totalement l'attachement de Severus même s'il réagissait de la même façon quand il s'agissait de James.

Au final, ce que tous deux n'aimaient pas, c'était de ne rien savoir.

Pour eux, Harry était comme Dumbledore. Ils avaient des secrets et peut-être que dans leurs esprits, c'était la meilleure façon de préserver tout le monde. Mais ça ne faisait qu'accentuer les doutes sur leurs véritables intentions.

Tout ce qu'ils savaient… C'est qu'ils ne savaient rien.

Tout en ruminant ses tristes pensées, Remus ne vit pas qu'ils arrivaient enfin à destination. La cabane hurlante se profilait à leurs vues et il s'arrêta brusquement quand il vit que Syracuse avait dressé ses oreilles en position d'alerte. Il avait beau faire nuit noire, la bête qu'était le garçon passait difficilement inaperçu.

\- Syracuse ?

\- Tu ne sens pas ?

Remus fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas l'odorat de Syracuse. Il n'avait aucun de ses dons, d'ailleurs. Pouvoir se camoufler, transplaner sous sa forme lupine... Toutes ces choses que lui avait appris Harry pour en faire une parfaite machine à tuer. Sans pour autant lui donner le moindre de ces ordres.

Soudain, Syracuse bondit vers la cabane, sautant au dessus des fils barbelés. Remus le suivit plus difficilement. Il s'empara de sa baguette et courut à la suite du loup. Syracuse n'eut pas le temps de gratter à la porte que cette dernière s'ouvrit sur le visage décomposé de William.

Quand Remus entra, il sut que les choses étaient passées de « particulièrement affreuses » à « totalement cauchemardesques ».

Il n'y avait pas seulement William. Il y avait aussi Sirius, Severus, Cassie et Rebecca.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?!

\- Remus, commença Sirius.

Remus paniqua.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ils ont enlevé Migale et Louve.

\- Non ! fit Remus, choqué.

Il se jeta sur William.

\- Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! C'est faux ! C'est faux !

\- Tous les aurors sont à leur recherche, fit Rebecca.

\- MAIS C'EST MIGALE QUI TROUVE TOUT LE MONDE ?!

Aucun ne lui répondit. Remus s'affala contre le mur en portant les mains à son visage.

\- Comment ?!

\- Peter. Il devait nous espionner depuis longtemps et il savait où vous vous étiez cachés. Tes parents ont été retrouvés assommés ils sont à Sainte-Mangouste.

\- Il ne la tuera pas. Ils n'y a eu aucune attaque lancée contre les Londubat et on l'aurait su pour James et Lily.

\- Mais rien ne dit qu'il ne le fera pas quand il verra qu'elle est incapable de lui donner une réponse, gémit Rémus. Et ma fille ! S'il la tue pour qu'elle parle !?

\- C'est pour ça que nous allons les retrouver.

\- Et comment ?!

\- Lui, il peut.

Severus avait fait un signe en direction de Syracuse. Remus se tourna vivement vers lui.

\- Tu peux… ?

Le loup-garou leva la tête.

\- Suivre le rat. Je peux.

\- Alors allons-y !

\- Pas toi, Remus, fit Cassie, tu restes ici.

\- C'est une plaisanterie !? Je ne vais sûrement pas attendre les bras croisés ici ! J'y vais aussi !

\- Seul, je me déplacerai plus vite, fit le loup.

Remus fusilla Syracuse du regard pourtant, il savait qu'il avait raison.

\- Et Harry ?! Harry peut le savoir ! C'est un espion, non ?!

William le regarda, estomaqué.

\- Tu… N'y penses pas ?!

\- Envoie lui un patronus ! Après tout, c'est lui qui a offert ce foutu pendule à Migale !

Tous semblaient perdus par les paroles de Remus et même Sirius en trembla légèrement.

\- Remus, ça risquerait de le mettre en danger…

\- C'est ma femme et ma fille qui le sont !

\- Je ne le ferai pas, fit William.

\- Très bien ! Moi je le fais, dans ce cas !

Remus sortit sa baguette et étrangement, personne ne s'interposa face à son geste. Il dut s'y reprendre plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir modeler son patronus et l'envoyer. Quand ce fut fait, il n'était pas soulagé pour autant : c'était en désespoir de cause et personne ne pensait que ça aboutirait à quelque chose... Jusqu'à ce qu'un sombral bleuté traverse le mur moins de dix minutes après sous le regard ahuri du groupe.

L'animal sonda Remus avant qu'une voix ne s'en échappe.

La voix d'Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas où elles sont. Si Syracuse est avec vous, il trouvera Peter. J'ai de bonnes raisons de croire qu'il ne quitte pas Voldemort. Je suis désolé, Remus. Si j'avais su que les choses se passeraient ainsi, je me serais abstenu de faire ce cadeau.

Le sombral tourna un peu pour observer tout le monde.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé.

Puis il s'évapora, laissant tout le groupe figé de stupeur.

\- Ce n'était pas un mauvais cadeau, fit Rebecca les larmes aux yeux. Ce n'est pas la faute d'Harry.

\- Je sais, fit Remus, à bout de nerfs.

Il savait. Il savait très bien qu'Harry essayait juste de sauver tout le monde... Mais il n'arrivait pas à faire taire la colère au fond de son cœur.

\- Il est désespéré, dit alors William.

\- Quoi ?!

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Il t'a répondu, alors qu'il n'a jamais daigné donner signe de vie… Il est désespéré.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Sirius.

\- Il veut dire qu'Harry… N'a plus le contrôle de la situation, dit Severus sur un ton qui montrait sa panique. S'il a pu te répondre, c'est qu'il n'est pas avec Voldemort. S'il a pu le faire… C'est qu'il ne sait plus quoi faire.

\- Syracuse, vas-y ! Cherche-les et préviens-nous !

Syracuse n'attendit pas d'autre confirmation. Il bondit hors de la cabane et disparut dans la nuit.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?! Le plan de Dumbledore a échoué, alors !?

\- Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire !?

\- Je n'en sais strictement rien.

\- Il faut que je trouve James, dit Sirius, il est en danger.

Severus attrapa son bras.

\- Ne fais rien d'aussi stupide. Il faut qu'on reste ensemble ! Attendons le retour de Syracuse, ensuite nous aviserons.

Sirius voulut rétorquer quelque chose mais c'était inutile. Ils étaient tous dans le même bateau...

La peur au ventre.

 **OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

 **29 Octobre 1981**

La peur au ventre.

Depuis que Remus lui avait envoyé son patronus, Harry n'avait plus aucune idée de ce qu'il était sensé faire. Il ne savait pas où était Voldemort, il ne le savait plus depuis qu'il avait quitté William, comme si le sorcier réglait cette affaire en secret avec une précision nette et reviendrait ensuite vers lui. Comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'il soit impliqué plus que ça.

Harry avait plusieurs options qui s'offraient à lui. Soit il utilisait ce temps pour détruire les horcruxes en rappelant Regulus auprès de lui pour l'aider, ce qui impliquait de faire les choses à moitié étant donné qu'il ne savait pas où se trouvait le journal et qu'il y aurait donc toujours un moyen pour qu'il revienne... Et connaissant Bellatrix, elle lui servirait sûrement sur un plateau d'argent un esprit assez malléable pour qu'il revienne à la vie.

Mais s'il n'y arrivait pas... S'il mourrait... Ou pire : si Regulus mourrait par sa faute... Il avait perdu son bras contre la chimère, il pouvait perdre plus.

Avec un frisson de dégoût, Harry se remémora l'épisode du cimetière. Il avait été sauvé par son bracelet mais ce dernier n'était plus en sa possession.

Non. Tout ce qui inquiétait Harry, en vérité, était uniquement ses parents. Il connaissait les pouvoirs du pendule. Il savait que ces derniers temps, les pouvoirs de Migale s'étaient affûtés. Aucun des membres de l'Ordre n'usait de la magie noire pour élever des protections. Et même si elle ne trouvait pas Harry, elle trouverait James ou Lily.

Elle donnerait le nom d'Harry et Voldemort s'empresserait de le tuer lui ou de tuer l'enfant.

A ce moment-là, il était sûr que Neville ne risquait rien. Mais sa famille elle, risquait énormément.

Harry récupéra le peu d'affaire qu'il avait encore dans l'appartement détruit. Lord s'était enroulé avec force autour de son cou mais il ne faisait aucune remarque.

Le blond rangea sa dague et ramassa les meilleurs souvenirs qu'il avait pour former un patronus correct. Le sombral bleuté apparut sous ses yeux.

\- Dis à Regulus de me ramener Harry, sans que Lily et James ne le sachent. Qu'il prenne Cavalier et qu'il le laisse le guider.

La bête s'éleva pour disparaître à travers les murs. Après ça, Harry se sentit plus qu'épuisé. Il avait l'impression de se servir dans des réserves vides.

Il sortit de l'appartement et, une fois dans la rue, transplana. Il savait ce qu'il voulait faire.

 **OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Narcissa se leva en sursaut et son premier réflexe fut de se rendre dans la chambre de son fils. Mais il n'y avait rien. Ce dernier dormait à poings fermés, ses bras serrant sa peluche dragon. Elle soupira avant de glisser ses doigts contre le cou de son fils, démêlant doucement la chaîne d'argent. Draco bougea mais ne se réveilla pas.

Puis quelque chose attira son attention. Dehors.

Elle s'avança vers la fenêtre et repoussa légèrement les rideaux pour voir que l'entrée secrète du jardin était grande ouverte.

Narcissa prit dans ses bras son fils qui commença à pleurer avant de se rendre presque en courant de nouveau dans sa chambre. Lucius était réveillé sûrement parce qu'il l'avait sentie quitter le lit.

\- Cissy ?

\- Il y a quelqu'un dans le jardin ! Lucius, quelqu'un a passé les barrières de protection !

Lucius se redressa rapidement. Il s'empara de sa baguette et courut dans les escaliers, suivi de sa femme.

C'était lui. C'était son père qui revenait chercher ce pour quoi il avait tout abandonné. Mais Lucius n'avait aucune envie de le laisser faire. Il avait tout perdu et il n'était pas question de perdre ça encore.

C'était ce qu'Harry lui avait confié. Sa protection.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte du jardin et marcha pieds nus dans l'herbe humide. La lumière s'échappait de la cave et Lucius grinça des dents. Sa baguette était levée et il avait l'impression d'être écrasé par un poids énorme. Celui du choix.

Il s'engouffra dans la chambre et ce qu'il vit l'horrifia presque plus que si ça avait était son père.

\- Harry ?!

Le garçon blond se tourna vers lui avec des yeux presque fous. Il avait posé le livre sur la table et les dizaines de paires d'yeux qui se trouvaient sur la couverture étaient fixées sur lui.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

\- Ce que j'aurais du faire depuis le début.

Lucius s'avança vers lui et Harry se plaça devant la table.

\- Rassure-moi : tu ne vas pas essayer de m'en empêcher ?

L'héritier hésita un moment puis fronça les sourcils avant de pointer sa baguette sur le garçon.

\- Qui es tu ?

Harry s'esclaffa.

\- Oh, par Merlin, Lucius ! Tu crois sérieusement que je suis ton père ? Tu n'es pas si bête que ça !

Lucius ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qui sortait de la bouche d'Harry. Il voyait sa main trembler compulsivement et il se mordait la lèvre avec frénésie. Comme s'il était… Terrifié. Ce qui n'était pas normal : Harry ne pouvait pas être terrifié.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Ce qu'il se passe, Lucius ?! Quelque chose qui te dépasse, qui me dépasse aussi sûrement !

Harry se détourna de lui pour observer le livre.

\- Si Voldemort s'en est servi pour acquérir ses pouvoirs, je ferais peut-être mieux de me battre sur le même terrain que lui.

\- Tu n'y penses même pas !

Harry sourit.

\- Oh, où est passé le Lucius assoiffé de pouvoir et de connaissance ?

Lucius pinça les lèvres férocement.

\- N'ouvre pas ce livre, Harry.

\- Je le ferai avec ou sans toi. Je te conseille de prendre ton fils et ta femme et de fuir.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu : prends Narcissa et Draco et partez au moins le temps de ces quatre prochaines nuits.

\- Il n'en est pas question !

Harry se tourna pour le toiser du regard et durant un bref instant, Lucius put y voir toute la détresse et la panique que ressentait son ami. Voilà tout ce que les années au service de Voldemort faisaient sur un garçon qui avait toute la vie devant lui. Voilà ce que faisait le mal quand on n'y était pas préparé.

Harry n'était pas un garçon fait pour ce genre de magie. Lucius le savait et Harry le savait sûrement.

Mais il était inébranlable.

\- Je ne partirai pas, Harry. Je t'aiderai !

Soudain, le visage du blond sembla perdre toute contenance. Les lèvres d'Harry s'affaissèrent dans une sorte de grimace douloureuse.

\- Oh. Bien, Lucius…, il rigola, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop dans ce cas : EXPULSO !

Lucius fut projeté en arrière et Harry s'empressa de former une barrière à sa suite.

\- HARRY !

L'héritier frappa la barrière de ses poings avant d'utiliser sa baguette. Derrière lui, Narcissa semblait, tout aussi choquée.

\- Lucius…

Mais Lucius lançait tous les sorts qu'il connaissait sur la barrière magique tandis que sa femme observait la silhouette mouvante d'Harry leur faire dos.

.

.

A suivre

 **Voilà pour ce soir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, il n'en reste plus beaucoup en fin de compte. Laissez moi un piti message pour me dire si vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? A lundi prochain les agneaux pour un nouveau vote !**


	82. La vie est belle

Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous vous portez bien, en ce qui me concerne j'essaie d'éviter la grippe (ça à l'air mal partis hoho).

Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps voici, les reviews et puis la suite, avec un VOTE en fin de chapitre ! Koeur.

 **Titou Douh** est ma bêta, merci de la remercier !

 **Yoru740 :** Mmmhh. Je ne suis pas désolée XD. C'était le bon moment je crois. Je pense que je ne vais rien dire vue que tu es encore dans le floue le mieux c'est que je te laisse lire ça tranquillement huhu. Koeur sur toi !

 **Lianiria :** Merci beaucoup et je suis sûre que ma bêta te remercie aussi ! C'est vrai qu'au bout d'un moment on a vraiment envie de dire « enfin » ce qu'il y a de chouette c'est que même quand elle sera terminée elle continuera haha. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, koeur sur toi !

 **Quetsche :** Merci, merci. C'est vrai que ça bouge enfin haha ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi !

 **Ocechan :** La voilà, la voilà ! Bonne lecture J

 **Angelyoru :** Haha ouai je commence à avoir le coup de main pour savoir ou couper un chapitre (ou alors c'est ma bêta qui le fait :/ ). En même temps pour Louve, on parle d'un homme qui veux tuer deux bébés. Du coup qu'il en enlève une ça passe XD. Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

 **Moony's Words :** A quel moment tu redeviendras civiliser ? Pour la suite ? Pour la fin ? Trop de doute, de question sans réponses, de peur et de suspens. Oulalala ! Ça va faire 81 chapitre que j'évite de vous dire ce qu'il va se passer le 31, qu'est ce qu'un jour de plus XD. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Papillon16 :** Voilà ! la semaine est terminée ohoh, c'est passé vite ! Donc tu ne me détestes pas. Tu as l'air persuadé que Migale va mourir, snirf. Ils vont probablement se sentir trahis, voilà ce qui se passe durant la guerre on ne peut faire confiance à personne. Je crois que tout le monde veut ça, mais peut-être qu'Harry est épuisé de se battre. Erf pauvre William en effet, ce passage à plutôt bien plus du coup je suis satisfaite. En fait le tome 2 est la suite du tome 1 je disais juste que les deux fanfictions seront séparés sur le site haha. Mais en voilà une question qu'elle est bonne, concernant les souvenirs. Mais je n'en dirais pas plus ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! Koeur sur toi !

 **Chapel Lucie :** La voici ! J'espère que tu aimeras huhu !

 **Serpenta :** C'est vrai que William n'est pas le personnage le plus chanceux. En fait sa condition est un peu particulière, quand j'ai commencé à écrire l'histoire je savais que Severus deviendrait plus ou moins gentil, du coup ça me frustrait qu'il n'y ait pas un perso avec une histoire d'amour tragique. Même si je ne porte pas Severus Rogue dans mon cœur je rejoins les avis disant que c'est un personnage complexe. Mon William n'est pas vraiment complexe mais c'est un peu la même trame, un amour impossible malgré ses efforts. Après ce qu'il adviendra de lui…mystère ! Et puis je suis super heureuse que ce passage ait réussis à en émouvoir pas mal d'entre vous, figure-toi que quand je me relis moi-même je ne suis pas bien haha. Je crois qu'Harry à toujours cru avoir le contrôle, du moins il essayait de s'en persuader. Mais à situation désespéré, mesure désespéré je crois que c'est ce qui le caractérise le mieux. Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, merci pour ta lecture et tes compliments. J'espère sincèrement que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

 **xxxQueenxxx :** Bon je vais faire l'impasse sur tes premières questions, vue que les réponses arrivent. Je vais en revanche te répondre sur celle concernant Voldemort et Harry. A ce stade de l'histoire leur relation n'a rien de particulière. Voldy en bon égoïste s'inquiète plus de sa future mort que celle d'Harry et d'un autre coté il sait que si il disparait ça marquera la fin de vie d'Harry. Du coup c'est plus urgent que d'être prêt de lui. Après tu as aussi raison pour Remus, il a parfaitement le droit d'être sacrément enervé XD. En tout les cas j'espère que ce chapitre t'éclairera un peu plus. Bonne lecture et Koeur sur toi !

 **Guest :** Et il y a de quoi huhu !

 **Yume resonnance** : C'est exactement ça ! C'est pour ça que la divination c'est risqué. Non ça ne s'annonce pas bon du tout, mais je te laisse savourer ça tranquillement haha. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, gros koeur sur toi !

 **77Hildegard** ; Ouah tu as réussis à tout rattraper haha, c'était long n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que tu as bien aimé cette aventure qui touche à sa fin. Merci beaucoup pour tes nombreux messages ça m'a fait super plaisir. J'espère que tu seras toujours aussi enthousiaste pour la suite.

.

.

 **LA VIE EST BELLE**

Mc Solaar

 _« Seul dans ma chambre un jour normal.  
_ _J'apprends dans les journaux_ _que j'suis dans l'axe du mal_ _.  
_ _Je lis entre les lignes et j'comprends qu'on veut me kill.  
Donc j'ferme la serrure pour être un peu plus tranquille_ _.  
_ _Dehors c'est la guerre et j'crois qu'elle vient vers moi_ _.  
_ _Malgré les manifs qui vivra la verra_ _.  
_ _Je mets des sacs de sables dans mon salon_ _  
Des salauds veulent me shooter  
_ _Comme au foot le stoppeur veut shooter le ballon_ _.  
_ _A la télé j'entends qu'j'suis l'pire des mecs_ _.  
Longue vie aux non violents, la propagande est impec'.  
_ _J'flippe, des troupes spéciales, des B52_ _.  
J'regrette ce que j'ai fait, j'crois qu'j'aurais pu faire mieux.  
Mais l'erreur est humaine, j'avoue j'ai fait des erreurs  
Prendre position c'est prendre une pluie de terreur. »_

.

Harry se lécha les lèvres fébrilement. Il n'entendait pas les cris de Lucius et se fichait bien des sorts qui attaquaient sa barrière. Tout ce qu'il voyait à présent, c'était les yeux.

Il n'y avait plus de brûlure autour de son poignet et quelque chose tout au fond de lui, lui disait que ce livre était une malédiction. Il le savait aussi. Mais c'était comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Dumbledore avait-il pensé comme ça quand il avait décidé de travailler pour le bien de tous ? S'était-il dit que c'était un mal pour un bien ? Tom Jedusor avait-il pensé autrement ? S'était-il dit que c'était ce qu'il y avait de meilleur pour lui ?

Harry pensait à tout ça à la fois. Il faisait quelque chose de mal et peut-être qu'en fait, c'était ce qu'il faisait de mieux.

Il porta une main tremblante sur les rebords de la couverture et cette fois-ci, il ouvrit le livre de lui-même. Harry n'eut pas le temps de glapir. Dès que la couverture retomba, deux énormes masses noires se projetèrent sur son visage.

Puis il hurla.

Elles étaient entrées dans ses orbites. Il les sentait parcourir son crâne, se loger dans son cerveau, tirer sur ses nerfs. Il s'entendait hurler, encore et encore. Et chaque hurlement était parcouru d'une douleur cuisante au niveau de son visage.

C'était pire que tout. Pire que de se casser le bras. Pire que le feu d'un dragon. Pire que la morsure du basilic. Pire que la mort de Sirius... C'était toutes les douleurs de sa vie concentrées en un seul point.

Ses yeux.

 **OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

Lucius et Narcissa avaient tout vu. Ils avaient vu Harry se débattre, ils l'avaient entendu hurler. Ils l'avaient vu tenter de s'éloigner des deux griffes noires qui avaient brisé ses lunettes pour entrer dans ses yeux. Et ils avaient vu ces mêmes griffes se retirer paresseusement pour revenir à l'intérieur du livre.

Puis la barrière était tombée, en même temps qu'Harry.

Lucius se précipita vers lui en glissant presque au sol pour retenir le corps de son ami.

\- Harry !

Du moins, il pensait que c'était Harry.

\- Lucius… Ses cheveux, fit Narcissa qui tenait toujours Draco.

\- J'ai vu.

Mais sa voix trahissait tout son étonnement. Les cheveux d'Harry n'étaient plus blonds et lisses mais noirs et hirsutes.

Le garçon bougea contre lui et papillonna des yeux. Lucius crut voir du sang couler au coin des ses joues mais le liquide disparut presque aussitôt. Pourtant, ce qu'il vit n'avait strictement rien de rassurant.

\- Lucius…

\- Harry ! Oh, bon sang, qu'est ce que tu as fait !?

Harry ouvrit complètement les yeux. Ils n'étaient plus verts. Ils étaient rouges. De ce même rouge vif que ceux de Voldemort.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait..., répéta Lucius sur un ton blessé.

Harry se redressa en tâtonnant et Lucius l'aida. Le brun amena ses mains devant ses yeux avec un air hagard.

\- Je… Je ne vois plus les couleurs.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je vois…

Harry se tourna vers Lucius, Narcissa et Draco.

\- Vous êtes bleu… Bleu comme…

Harry se retint de leur dire qu'il ressemblait à des patronus. Il reporta son attention sur sa propre couleur à lui. Il était rouge. Ses mains étaient rouges. Il lui fallut quelques secondes de plus pour s'habituer à sa vision. Puis il reporta son attention sur le livre maudit.

Tout le reste semblait fait de gris et de noir. Sauf quelques objets.

\- C'est la magie.

\- Qu'est ce que tu vois, Harry ?!

\- Je vois la magie.

Voldemort pouvait-il voir ça aussi ? Ou était-ce particulier à lui ? Harry savait qu'il ne trouverait jamais de réponse. A la place, il se dirigea vers le livre et avisa la première page.

Voilà le prix qu'il devait payer : deux yeux verts étaient sur la première page et en dessous en lettres rouges, il pouvait lire :

 ** _Harry James Potter_**

Le livre le reconnaissait. Et quelque chose lui disait qu'il savait peut-être tout de lui.

Avec une sorte de révérence presque malsaine, il tourna les pages. Ce n'était plus un livre vide. C'était un manuel de sorcellerie avec des écrits dans diverses langues, langages, signes et runes. Il pouvait à peine en décrire la moitié mais c'était comme si on lui chuchotait à l'oreille toutes les réponses. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur _la_ page.

Il passa son doigt dessus et lut à haute voix.

\- Don d'âme.

\- Harry…

Harry se tourna vers Lucius et Narcissa.

-Je suis désolé que les choses se passent ainsi. Mais si vous faites quoi que ce soit pour m'arrêter, je ne vous le pardonnerais jamais.

Harry leva la tête et les Malfoy se tournèrent vers les escaliers. Une silhouette était en train de descendre et elle tenait quelque chose dans ses bras.

\- Regulus, souffla Narcissa.

Le garçon regarda tous ceux qui se tenaient devant lui avec un air d'incompréhension totale.

\- Harry, qu'est ce que…

Harry passa devant eux sans un mot et observa Regulus.

\- Tu me l'as amené ?

\- Ils m'ont suivi…

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Jusqu'ici ?!

\- Non… Cavalier les as perdus en chemin. Harry… Lily… Tu… Tes yeux… ?

Regulus détaillait le nouveau garçon qui se tenait devant lui. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur les liens de parenté avec ceux avec qui il avait vécu durant ces dernières semaines.

-C'est toi, murmura-t-il.

Harry l'ignora et s'empara de l'enfant.

\- Attends ! Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?!

Harry dégagea d'un geste de la tête tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table excepté le livre. Regulus s'avança vers lui mais Harry le fusilla du regard.

\- Voilà ce que vous allez faire, dit-il en posant Harry sur la table. Si vous tenez tant que ça à ne pas fuir, restez si ça vous chante. Mais pas ici. Sortez et je déciderai du moment où vous pourrez revenir.

\- Tu ne vas pas lui faire de mal ? demanda Narcissa.

Harry se tourna de nouveau vers eux. Puis il eut le sourire le plus doux au monde.

\- Lui faire du mal ? Non… Harry est toute ma vie.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit Lucius. Tu l'as appelé comment ?

\- Sortez, s'il vous plaît. Je reste ici. Sortez… Maintenant.

Ils obéirent tous. Pas uniquement parce que c'était l'ordre d'Harry mais parce qu'ils sentaient qu'ils ne seraient d'aucune utilité. Et parce que peu importait ce qu'ils pensaient. Ils avaient une confiance aveugle en lui.

Dès qu'ils furent dehors, la terre remonta doucement, fermant l'entrée durant le temps qu'Harry avait décidé.

 **OooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooO**

 _« Moi j'suis un missile  
J'suis pas coupable.  
On m'guide par satellite  
Pour faire un travail impeccable.  
Toutes les technologies sont mises à mon service  
Dans le but de chasser le mal  
Et que jaillisse un monde peace.  
J'suis dans un porte avion et fais c'qu'on me demande.  
Ce soir je dois frapper un type qui est tout seul dans sa chambre.  
J'suis un oiseau sans aile, suppositoire de fer.  
500 km à faire et puis pour lui c'est l'enfer.  
Ça y est j'suis parti, j'vole vers son domicile  
Et je préserve la paix en commettant des homicides.  
J'perce les nuages vers l'abscisse et l'ordonnée  
Objectif mémorisé j'connais les coordonnées.  
J'suis de fer, lui de chair, arrive à l'improviste  
Vole au dessus des manifs de ces millions de pacifistes. »_

\- Comment l'as-tu appelé ?

Migale leva des yeux troublés par ses larmes sur l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle. Elle bredouilla quelque chose et ce dernier étira ses lèvres en une moue colérique.

\- Répète-moi son nom…

\- Ha… Harry…

Il se tourna vers Peter et le garçon trembla de tout son long.

\- Tu le savais ?

\- Qu… Qu'il s'appelait Harry ? Non… Non. Je vous le jure.

Voldemort sentait la colère jaillir par tous les pores de sa peau. C'était insoutenable.

\- Y aurait-il une raison particulière pour laquelle les Potter, appelleraient leur fils Harry ?

Peter ne savait pas si cette question était posée pour lui ou pour la femme. D'Harry, il ne savait rien, si ce n'était que le garçon avait complètement disparu de la circulation, du jour au lendemain.

Peter évitait de penser à ce garçon, l'humiliation que ce dernier lui avait faite subir restait une plaie béante dans son cœur. Mais s'il avait su que ça serait important…

\- Il… Y avait Harry Adams, tenta Peter, mais il a disparu.

Voldemort perdit toute expression.

\- Amène-moi la fille.

Peter ne protesta pas et quitta la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Le sorcier revint près de Migale et observa la jeune femme.

\- Je suis particulièrement surpris de tes dons et je regrette légèrement de ne pas avoir essayé de trouver des personnes comme toi. Mais je suis fatigué de jouer à ce petit jeu. Je sais que Dumbledore et toute ta petite bande essayent de me tendre un piège et j'espère sincèrement que tu cesseras d'être aussi butée.

\- Je vous ai tout dit ! Je vous ai dit qu'ils se cachaient à Godric's Hollow…

\- Je ne te crois toujours pas mais nous allons rendre les choses moins compliquée.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrait de nouveau sur Rodolphus tenant Louve par le bras.

\- MAMAN !

\- NE LA TOUCHEZ PAS ! Ne touchez pas ma fille, je vous en supplie !

\- Et bien, il n'y a que toi qui peux faire en sorte que tout se passe bien, dit Voldemort.

Il se tourna vers Rodolphus et Peter.

\- Prévenez tous les mangemorts, tous nos hommes. Dites leur de se rendre à Godric's Hollow, qu'ils détruisent chaque maison, chaque bâtiment que ce soit du côté moldu ou du côté sorcier. Faites courir le mot que si les Potter et l'Ordre restent cachés, nous tuerons chaque habitant de ce maudit village !

\- Non, souffla Migale.

\- Et toi, dit-il en attrapant violemment son menton, tu vas me trouver ces enfants !

\- Je vous l'ai dit…, hoqueta Migale.

\- Mais tu n'as pas cherché.

Il glissa sa main dans son cou et tira sur le pendule. Puis il agita sa baguette, faisant apparaître une carte du Royaume-Uni sur la table devant elle. Rodolphus avait quitté la pièce en riant mais Peter tenait toujours l'enfant, sa baguette contre sa gorge.

\- C'est très simple. Soit tu les trouves, soit je la tue.

Migale se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes mais elle s'empara du pendule.

Elle essayait de réfléchir encore et encore. Dans sa vision, Harry était vivant. D'une manière ou d'une autre, quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait empêché Voldemort de l'atteindre. Et sa fille était en vie... Alors peut-être bien que Neville l'était aussi. Et peut-être bien que Dumbledore avait réussi. Peut-être bien… Qu'il y avait une chance.

Migale ferma les yeux et inspira, puis dirigea la pointe du pendule au dessus de la carte. Et elle chercha.

 **OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

 **30 octobre 1981**

Lily claqua la porte de la Bentley avec une telle violence que James crut un instant que la voiture allait s'effondrer. Ce n'était plus des larmes qui dévalaient ses joues mais il pouvait voir toute la haine déformer ses traits.

Il la suivit sans pour autant prendre la peine de fermer derrière lui. Dès qu'ils ouvrirent la porte de l'Impasse du Tisseur, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient faux sur toute la ligne.

\- Ils devraient être là !

\- Tu parles de qui, exactement ?

\- Severus et Sirius, James !

James fronça les sourcils et Lily se tourna vers lui. Elle se tenait le ventre avec ses deux mains.

\- Où crois-tu qui l'a emmené ?! Comment a-t-il pu faire une chose pareille !?

\- Lily…

\- Où est notre fils !? Où est-il !? Où sont-ils tous ?!

James secoua doucement la tête avant de prendre les poignets de sa femme entre ses doigts.

\- Écoute-moi, Lily… Je ne crois pas que Regulus soit capable de lui faire le moindre mal.

\- Mais s'il l'avait amené à Voldemort ?

James ferma les yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche mais un ronflement dans la cheminée ne lui permit pas de poursuivre sa phrase.

\- James ! Lily !

\- Sirius…

Le soulagement qu'il lut sur le visage de son ami fut de courte durée.

\- Vous ne devriez pas être ici ! Vous auriez du rester cachés !

Lily le regarda comme si elle se sentait offensée.

\- Regulus a disparu avec Harry !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Il est parti avec notre fils ! Tu dois savoir où il est !

\- Non, fit Sirius choqué. Non… Je ne sais pas…

\- Comment se fait-il qu'il n'y ait personne ? demanda James précipitamment.

Sirius resta un moment silencieux.

\- C'est peut-être mieux ainsi, finit-il par dire.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Regulus a sûrement bien fait et vous… Vous auriez du rester cachés.

\- Mais pourquoi !? Explique-nous !

\- Voldemort a enlevé Migale et Louve.

Lily et James écarquillèrent les yeux d'horreur.

\- Il allait nous trouver…

\- Oui, mais il ne sait pas que Regulus est en vie. Migale ne le sait pas non plus et elle ne cherchera pas un mort.

\- Et Harry est protégé par le bracelet, fit James avec soulagement.

\- Et… Où sont les autres ?!

Sirius serra les lèvres. De nouveau la cheminée se mit à vrombir, dévoilant le visage de Severus.

\- Syracuse est revenu et Remus ne tient plus en place. Nous le suivrons avec William… Sirius… Des messages ont été envoyés au Ministère, des tracts demandant la tête des Potter et des Londubat.

Le visage de Severus avisa Lily et James.

\- Ne les laisse pas sortir.

\- C'est une plaisanterie !? cria Lily. Nous venons avec vous !

\- Ne le faites pas ! Il vous cherche toujours.

\- Mais Migale…

\- Nous la trouverons et nous la ramènerons. Je vous en supplie, fit Severus, restez cachés.

Severus disparut sur ces mots et Lily s'affala dans un fauteuil.

\- On ne peut pas faire ça… On ne peut pas juste rester ici…

\- Il y a bien quelque chose que l'on peut faire ? demanda James. Ils ne peuvent pas y aller seuls !

\- Voldemort a sûrement éparpillé ses hommes un peu partout. Ils ont Syracuse et William avec eux.

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant !

\- Et où veux tu aller s'ils ne nous ont rien dit !?

Lily trembla face au ton désespère de Sirius.

\- Je suis revenu parce que j'avais placé une marque sur cette maison. Sinon j'aurais aussi du être là-bas pour les chercher.

\- Sirius, fit James, blessé.

\- Mais on ne va pas courir sans savoir où aller !

\- Je suis désolé….

\- Non ! Ils s'en sortiront. Ils s'en sortent toujours !

\- Tu peux y aller.

Lily et Sirius regardèrent James comme si une troisième tête lui était poussée.

\- Lily et moi nous resterons peux y aller, Sirius. Il vaut mieux que vous soyez plusieurs et… Remus.

\- James !

James se tourna vers Lily et posa son front contre le sien.

\- Pour rien au monde et surtout maintenant je ne voudrais être loin de toi. Je pense qu'Harry est en sécurité, plus en sécurité qu'avec nous. Et je pense que si j'étais à la place de Sirius, je ne voudrais pas rester ici une minute de plus.

\- James, murmura Sirius.

\- Vas-y !

Mais James ne le regardait pas. Il gardait sa tête contre celle de Lily.

\- Vas-y et ramène-moi Remus. Ramène-moi Louve. Ramène-moi Severus et Syracuse. Ramène les tous !

Sirius quitta l'Impasse du Tisseur comme s'il avait le feu aux trousses, sans un mot. Il n'y avait pas besoin de plus de mot. James était son frère, celui qui savait mieux que quiconque ce qu'il ressentait.

Il le savait parfaitement bien.

 **OooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooO**

Syracuse courait à une vitesse folle et semblait ne jamais faiblir. Au dessus, William volait sur un balai, Remus accroché à sa taille. Derrière lui, Severus, Cassie et Rebecca possédaient la même monture.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Remus regrettait que ça ne soit pas la pleine lune. Ils avaient traversé presque tout le pays parce que Syracuse était incapable de les faire transplaner. Et cette journée touchait à sa fin.

Il se sentait fatigué. Mais plus que ça encore, il avait l'impression d'être mort à l'intérieur.

Il serra un peu plus fortement la taille de William et si c'était douloureux, celui-ci n'en fit pas part. Il accentua sa descente pour se rapprocher de Syracuse et accéléra. Derrière lui, il était sûr que ses amis faisaient pareil.

\- Là ! aboya Syracuse.

Ils le virent courir vers une plaine et en plissant les yeux, ils purent voir un petit village. Syracuse transplana mais ils avaient tous compris où ce dernier les emmenait.

Leur course fut plus rapide encore.

 **OoooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooO**

 _« Et sur la chaîne info j'apprends qu'un missile arrive.  
_ _Il s'invite chez moi pourtant c'est pas mon convive_ _.  
_ _On bombarde ma ville mon quartier mon bâtiment_ _  
Ce soir tu vas mourir tel est mon ressentiment.  
Tranquille je range ma chambre et puis je vois les photos  
De moi-même, de mon ex, vacances au Colorado.  
Des bivouacs en montagne avec nos deux sacs à dos  
Là-haut donne des discours avec tous ces ados.  
_ _Je vois mon père et puis ma mère sur des clichés noirs et blancs  
Moi qui les trouvait durs j'fais la même à mes enfants_ _.  
Ils dorment tranquillement, ils doivent compter des moutons  
Ou bien faisaient des rêves quand il y a eu l'explosion. »_

Ce ne fut pas une attaque furtive. Elle fut aussi violente que celle perpétrée contre le bar de Sirius _;_ comme une vengeance, comme une envie de rendre coup pour coup.

William avait fait exploser la porte et Syracuse s'y était engouffré en premier. Il s'était attendu à une riposte, mais pas aussi peu efficace. C'était facile, trop facile. Cassie et Rebecca mirent deux mangemorts à terre tandis que le loup-garou s'était jeté contre un mur, l'écrasant de tout son poids pour qu'il s'écroule.

\- Empêchez-les d'avancer ! avait hurlé un homme avant d'être assommé par un sort de Severus.

Ils ne savaient pas qui ils visaient mais ils avaient décidé de s'en inquiéter plus tard, bien plus tard.

Le premier à déserter l'entré fut Remus, évitant les sorts, ne se souciant pas du tout de ceux qui l'attaquaient tandis que William faisait de son mieux pour protéger ses arrières.

\- REMUS, ATTENDS !

Mais Remus n'avait aucune envie d'attendre. Il n'entendit même pas l'énorme grondement derrière lui.

Severus avait tourné la tête quelques secondes pour les voir disparaître au détour d'un couloir. Il voulut les rejoindre mais un sort le propulsa en arrière avec une force inouïe. Sa respiration fut coupée l'espace d'un instant.

\- Tiens, tiens... Ne serait-ce pas cet idiot de Servilus ? Tu es du mauvais coté de la barrière, comme toujours.

\- La… Ferme… Carrow.

\- Ce sont tes derniers mots !

Il leva sa baguette mais un éclair bleu traversa la pièce, frappant l'homme qui s'écroula au sol.

\- Plutôt les tiens, fit Sirius.

\- Sirius ?!

Le brun aida l'autre à se relever avec un grand sourire.

\- Comment… Tu…

\- Je sais toujours où tu es… Non, je plaisante : William m'a envoyé un patronus.

Severus tenta un sourire mais essuya un échec. Il préféra le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Où est Remus ?

Les yeux de Severus s'agrandirent d'effroi.

\- Il…

Mais Sirius ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Il se mit à courir dans les dédales de pièces fracassées. Ils trouvèrent Cassie et Rebecca se battant contre deux autres mangemorts mais ils semblaient avoir totalement le dessus.

\- Là-bas !

 **OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Remus était un briseur de sorts doué. C'était une des matières que l'on enseignait à l'université magique, au cas où un sort tournait mal. Vraiment mal. Il était un élève brillant. Il l'avait toujours été. Et même s'il n'avait pas eu la possibilité de suivre ces cours dans une autre vie, Dumbledore avait su voir en lui quelqu'un capable d'enseigner.

Et de le faire bien.

Si on avait posé à Remus Lupin la question de savoir quelle vie il aurait préféré avoir, il aurait sûrement répondu : les deux.

Mais ce Remus-là ne savait rien de Nymphadora Tonks, ne savait rien de Teddy Lupin. Il ne savait pas qu'il avait offert à Harry la possibilité d'user de ses meilleurs souvenirs pour faire honneur à son père. Il ne savait pas qu'il avait été, qu'il aurait pu être un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal merveilleux et apprécié de presque tous ses élèves.

Ce que Remus Lupin savait, en revanche, c'est qu'il était heureux. Il avait pu étudier sans être mis de côté, il avait aimé et il avait été aimé en retour.

Il savait tout de Migale. Il savait tout de Louve Lupin. Il savait qu'il était doué et qu'il valait plus que ce qu'il pensait être. Il avait vécu auprès des ses amis, de sa famille. Il n'avait plus jamais été seul.

Ce fut pour toutes ces raisons qu'il entra dans la pièce en premier après avoir désactivé toutes les protections. Ce fut pour toutes ces raisons qu'il fut incapable de savoir qui viser en premier lieu, dès que la porte s'ouvrit : Peter, qui tenait sa fille ou Voldemort, qui tenait sa femme. Ce fut pour toutes ses raisons qu'il fut incapable de se protéger de l'éclair vert qui l'atteignit en pleine poitrine.

Remus Lupin avait été heureux. Quoi qu'ait pu faire cette guerre, il avait vécu quatre année auprès d'une fille et d'une femme merveilleuses et même s'il en avait espéré plus... Sa dernière pensée fut qu'il se sentait chanceux : il aurait pu… Ne rien avoir de tout ça.

 **OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

\- EXPELLIARMUS !

Le sort de William frappa la main de Peter qui couina comme un enfant et Louve en profita pour courir vers son père. Elle l'avait vu entrer. Elle l'avait vu tomber, mais peut-être avait-il glissé...

\- TUE-LES ! hurla Voldemort.

\- Accio baguette ! cria William récupérant la baguette de Peter avant de se tourner ver Voldemort.

\- Tu la veux, cracha-t-il, et bien prends-là !

Voldemort attrapa Migale par le bras et la jeta sur l'auror qui la rattrapa. Mais Migale s'empara de la baguette de Peter et se tourna vers Voldemort.

\- ENDOLORIS !

Le sort frappa Voldemort qui hurla de douleur.

\- ENDOLORIS !

Migale le répéta deux fois, les larmes aux yeux et la rage au ventre. William chercha Louve des yeux et la trouva accroupie près d'une chaise. Au moment où il voulut la rejoindre, un sort de découpe le toucha à la jambe. Peter s'était rué sur la baguette de Remus et avant que William puisse faire quelque chose, il se transforma en rat et disparut sous les décombres.

\- LOUVE ! cria William. LOUVE, VIENS !

Mais Louve ne bougea pas... Jusqu'à ce que Severus arrive. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle se leva et courut vers lui. Juste derrière apparut Sirius... Et une énorme explosion retentit.

Tout s'écroula.

William protégea du mieux qu'il put le corps de Remus et laissa les pierres lui tomber dessus. Quand tout se calma, il entendit des toussotements et se débarrassa du bois et de la poussière.

\- Sirius ! Severus !

\- On est là… On est…

William se leva d'un coup et, avec des gestes vifs, essaya de retirer le plus gros des décombres.

\- MIGALE ! MIGALE, REPONDS-MOI !

\- Remus…

William se tourna pour voir Sirius se jeter sur le corps de Remus.

\- REMUS ! Réveille-toi !

Il attrapa le col du sorcier et essaya de le soulever.

\- Relève-toi, mon grand ! Remus, je t'en supplie, debout !

Severus était livide et ne sentait même plus les ongles de Louve s'enfoncer dans la peau de son bras. Il avait les yeux rivés sur Sirius qui continuait à secouer le corps sans vie du loup-garou.

William se dirigea péniblement vers le fond de la pièce, tout en continuant à crier le nom de Migale.

\- Will…

\- Migale ! Migale, oh par Merlin !

L'auror retira les pierres à la main. Derrière lui, il entendit Cassie et Rebecca arriver. Son meilleur ami ne tarda pas à le rejoindre pour retirer les pierres jusqu'à trouver la main et le visage de Migale.

\- Je…. Suis…. Désolée… Je… Pensais…

\- Chuut... Ne parle pas. Ne parle pas, on va te sortir de là ! D'accord ?

Migale lui offrit un pâle sourire. Elle toussa et du sang s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- Je… Savais… Que vous viendriez… Je savais… Louve ?

William dégagea plus de pierres jusqu'à ce que la main de Cassie serre son poignet pour l'arrêter. Alors l'auror suivit du regard ce que son meilleur ami indiquait. Il y avait du sang qui coulait, beaucoup trop de sang.

\- Severus ! Severus, viens ! Il faut que tu… Fais quelque chose !

\- Will… Louve…

\- Elle va bien ! Elle va bien..., pleura William. Severus, je t'en supplie…

\- Will, écoute-moi… Godric's Hollow.

\- Je t'en supplie, Migale, arrête de parler… Severus…

Mais Severus était incapable de faire le moindre geste. Il gardait Louve serrée contre lui, le visage pâle, les yeux blancs, écoutant sans entendre les supplications de Sirius.

\- James… Pardon…. Pardonne-moi…. James… Je suis désolé, désolé… Remus, pitié réveille toi.

William attrapa la main de Migale et la porta contre ses lèvres.

\- Pardon, dit-il. Pardon !

Migale étira son sourire un peu plus.

\- Si tu savais… Comme notre fille est belle… Remus.

Alors il n'y eut plus rien.

William continua de tenir la main de Migale contre sa joue tandis que derrière lui, Rebecca s'était mise à pleurer et Cassie aussi probablement. William lâcha la main de Migale et se mit à retirer les pierres, le bois, tout ce qui s'était écroulé, tout ce qui salissait le corps de Migale. Cassie l'aida, ainsi que Rebecca. Ils essayèrent de bouger son corps, couvrant son bassin d'un de leur manteau avant de la placer juste à coté de celui de Remus.

\- Sirius…

Sirius s'était tu. Il se contentait de bercer le corps de Remus d'avant en arrière, étouffant ses pleurs contre son cou.

\- Sirius.

\- Ce sale rat !

Sirius se redressa et laissa le corps de Remus choir.

\- Je vais le tuer !

L'homme se leva, baguette en main, mais William l'attrapa par le bras.

\- Non, attends !

\- ATTENDRE QUOI ?! IL L'A TUE ! Remus ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal et il l'a tué !

Sirius se détacha de la poigne de William et se transforma en chien avant de disparaître parmi les décombres. Un long hurlement se fit entendre et ils surent que Syracuse fuyait avec lui.

\- Laisse-le…

\- Severus ?

\- Qu'il lui fasse la peau. Qu'il le tue. Sirius reviendra vivant et il l'aura entre ses crocs.

Aucun d'eux n'osa contredire Severus.

\- Il faut que j'aille à Godric's Hollow.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est là-bas qu'il doit être.

\- Mais personne ne s'y trouve ?

\- On ne le sait pas.

William essuya son visage avec sa manche.

\- Il faut que j'y aille tout de même ! Parce qu'Harry… Y sera aussi.

\- Quoi ?! fit Severus.

William se redressa.

\- Cassie, Rebecca : des aurors vont venir et vous irez avec eux à Sainte-Mangouste.

\- Tu n'y penses même pas ! Je peux encore me battre ! s'énerva Cassie.

William attrapa ses épaules.

\- Tu peux encore te battre. Tu peux aussi rester en vie, et quand ça sera fini, être celui qui fera en sorte que le Ministère devienne autre chose. Quelque chose de bien mieux ! Vous allez tous les quatre retourner à Sainte-Mangouste et…

\- Non !

Severus s'était levé aussi. Il se dirigea vers Rebecca et lui tendit Louve. Cette dernière ne bougeait plus, totalement exténuée et probablement évanouie.

\- Je viens avec toi.

William baissa les yeux _;_ bien sûr qu'il venait avec lui. Severus regarda une dernière fois le corps de Remus avant de se détourner de lui. William lui emboîta le pas, tête baissée, laissant Rebecca et Cassie derrière eux sans même qu'ils n'osent protester.

Il fut persuadé, une fois hors de la pièce, d'entendre Rebecca éclater en sanglots.

 **OoooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

 _« On a tué ma famille sans même la connaître.  
Moi, ma femme et mes enfants sommes ajoutés aux pertes.  
Des missiles kill, dans le civil, kill  
Des enfants dociles, le monde est hostile.  
J'ai rien fait, ils n'ont rien fait, ils n'avaient rien fait  
_ _Ils parlaient de bienfaits mais je ne vois que des méfaits_ _.  
Non ce n'est pas du rap, c'est crever l'abcès.  
_ _Que s'ils sont absents, c'est grâce à vos excès_ _»_

 **31 Octobre 1981**

Syracuse courait et Sirius était à sa suite. Il savait que le loup pistait l'odeur du rat à une vitesse folle. Pour Sirius, il n'était pas question de laisser la baguette de son meilleur ami entre les mains de ce traître. Peu importait qu'il ait abandonné tout le monde derrière lui... Il était furieux et sa fureur n'aurait de fin qu'une fois Peter mort.

Il ne savait pas quelles étaient les pensées de Syracuse, il avait juste trouvé le loup-garou derrière la porte, comme s'il n'avait pas eu la force d'entrer. Comme s'il avait senti la mort. C'était amplement suffisant pour le dissuader d'y faire face.

Mais il entendait en plus de ses grognements des gémissements douloureux s'échapper de sa gorge. Et Sirius comprenait qu'il pleurait et qu'il courait toujours plus vite pour ne pas pleurer plus.

Comme il regrettait à ce moment que ça ne soit pas la pleine lune...

Syracuse finit par s'arrêter et Sirius comprit qu'ils étaient aux abords d'une plus grande ville. Il se cachait. Il ne savait pas où se cacher alors il avait décidé de le faire parmi les moldus. Sirius reprit sa forme normale et avança vers la ville, jusqu'à comprendre que c'était Londres.

Ils étaient rentrés. Les lueurs du jour commençaient déjà à poindre au-delà mais la colère de Sirius était intacte. Il camoufla Syracuse sous des sorts puis suivit le loup-garou.

 **OoooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

Peter avait fui. Il ne savait faire que ça, fuir, mais à présent, il sentait que sa fuite ne prendrait jamais fin.

Il l'avait fait ! Il avait tué Remus et ça avait été si facile. Il n'avait plus qu'à se cacher un petit moment et lorsque Voldemort aurait tué les deux enfants, il serait sûrement félicité.

Dès qu'il vit la gare de King's Cross, il reprit sa forme originelle et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Il était tôt mais déjà une masse de moldus partant travailler ou rentrant d'il ne savait où s'agglutinait autour de lui. Il y était presque. Il suffisait qu'il atteigne les quais, puis il redeviendrait un rat et il n'aurait plus qu'à descendre pour se terrer le temps qu'il fallait.

\- PETER !

Peter ne se tourna pas et continua à avancer. Rapidement. Mais la voix tonna de nouveau.

\- PETER PETTIGROW ! Immonde rat, retourne-toi !

Peter bifurqua pour faire face à celui qui l'avait insulté. Il y eut un mouvement de foule et il comprit que Sirius avait sorti sa baguette et qu'il s'approchait de lui.

\- Reste loin de moi Sirius !

\- Ou sinon quoi !? Tu vas me tuer comme tu as tué Remus !?

Peter grimaça un sourire.

\- Ne me sous-estime pas.

\- Oh si, je vais le faire, Peter ! Tu n'es qu'un immonde raté ! Un misérable petit être sans importance !

\- TAIS-TOI ! Tu te crois meilleur parce que tu viens d'une famille de sangs-purs ! Tu te crois meilleur que tout le monde mais tu n'es rien !

Sirius se mit à rire.

\- Je suis toujours meilleur que toi… ENDOLORIS !

\- PROTEGO !

\- Diffindo !

\- CONFRINGO !

Une énorme explosion retentit et Sirius eut juste le temps de lancer un protego sur les gens autour. Il entendit plusieurs cris et vit deux personnes au sol. Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en voyant le trou béant dans le sol.

\- Bordel !

Il voulut se jeter dans le trou mais une énorme masse grise le dépassa. Syracuse s'était jeté dans la crevasse et Sirius resta immobile, la baguette levée. Il entendit un hurlement plus fort que ceux des moldus autour de lui puis le loup-garou s'extirpa de la fissure en traînant quelque chose.

Dans sa mâchoire était serré le cou de Peter. Syracuse ne fit même pas l'effort de demander s'il fallait le laisser en vie. Sirius baissa sa baguette et toisa de toute sa hauteur et de toute sa haine Peter Pettigrow.

\- Sirius, gargouilla le rat. Pitié…

Il ne prononça pas plus de mots, Syracuse broya sa nuque entre ses crocs. Peter Pettigrow mourut sous le regard vide de Sirius et sous les cris de ceux qu'il avait voulu tuer en disparaissant.

\- Rentrons, Syracuse…

 _« Comme un oiseau sans ailes_

 _Je vole vers le ciel_

 _Mais je sais que la vie est belle. »_

.

.

A suivre

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Ouah quel chapitre plein d'émotion dis donc, enfin je crois…j'espère. Du coup pour finir sur une note un peu plus positive je vous laisse le choix entre :**

 **GRYFFONDOR ou SERPENTARD**


	83. Aime-moi

**IMPORTANT:** **N'oubliez pas de lire le texte en fin de chapitre!**

BONSOIR ! Croyez-le ou non mais le SERPENTARD a écrasé son adversaire RIP gryffondor petit ange partis trop tôt….ah et trois votes pour Poufsouffle. Vous vous rendez compte que Serdaigle est réellement dans l'oubli !

Je pense qu'il est inutile de bavasser ! les reviews aux guest et le chapitre. **Titou Douh a fait un travail remarquable !**

 **Elaelle :** Haha seul dans son tableau incapable de regarder à droite ou à gauche…quelle horrible vie. Mais dis donc tu en as des suppositions sur comment ça va finir. Voyons voir si tu as en partie raison. Hahahha « le blondinet », j'ai ris. Dans tout les cas Harry et William, c'est juste un échec mais hey, il est jeune, il va se refaire ! C'est vrai ça Regulus est en vie, je suis contente aussi. Effectivement il n'y a plus beaucoup de méchant serpentard à présent huhu ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite et merci pour ta lecture et ton vote !

 **Papillon16 :** Au moins…il a vécu avec sa fille plus longtemps qu'il n'a vécue avec son fils. Je pense surtout parce que Migale est un OC. Oulah ça en fait des questions et tu sais quoi…Toutes tes réponses dans le chapitre qui suit, j'ai bien vue ton petit jeu pour me faire poster plus tôt j'ai faillis tomber dans le panneau tiens !Mmmh je n'ai pas d'indice sur le tome 2 Si ce n'est que ça parlera d'Harry Potter ! Voilà ! Merci pour ta lecture, tes compliments ! Merci pour tout !

 **Lassa :** D'accord je bois à ta santé ! Merci, merci, merci. Mais j'espère que c'est pas de l'alcool ? Si ? Tu veux me bourrer et beeeh, tout ça pour me faire dire la fin. Oui Peter est mort, ce qui est triste c'est que c'est un chouette prénom dis donc. Enfin, merci pour ton vote, merci pour le vin. Merci pour ta lecture ! Et merci d'être là !

 **Guest :** Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite et tu en sauras plus !

Voilà…et bien je vous laisse avec ce chapitre les agneaux.

Délicieuse lecture à tous !

 **AIME-MOI**

 _« Look at me standing, here on my own again_

Regarde moi, ici de nouveau seul

 _Up straight in the sunchine_

Debout face au soleil

 _No need to run and hide_

Inutile de courir ou de se cacher

 _It's a wonderful, wonderful life_

C'est une merveilleuse, merveilleuse vie.

No need to laugh and cry

Inutile de rire ou de pleurer  
It's a wonderful, wonderful life

C'est une merveilleuse, merveilleuse vie

 _Sun in your eyes_

Le soleil est dans tes yeux  
 _The heat is in your hair_

La chaleur dans tes cheveux  
 _They seem to hate you_

Ils semblent te détester  
 _Because you're there_

Parce que tu es là  
 _And I need a friend_

Et j'ai besoin d'un ami  
 _Oh, I need a friend_

Oh, j'ai besoin d'un ami  
 _To make me happy_

Pour me rendre heureux  
 _Not stand here on my own_

Et ne pas être seul ici"

Wonderful life. Black

.

.

.

Harry avait parcourut le livre en long, en large et en travers. Il ne savait pas durant combien de temps il était resté enfermé mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il avait usé de tout ce qu'il lui restait comme énergie pour établir un plan. Un plan qui se voulait à la hauteur de Voldemort et de ses sombres desseins.

Bébé Harry avait fini par s'endormir sur la table et tout le long de sa lecture, il lui avait laissé le bracelet mais à présent, il se devait de le lui enlever. Sinon, rien de ce qu'il n'avait prévu ne fonctionnerait.

\- _Lord._

 _\- Oui, Harry ?_

Le serpent sortit de sa cachette pour se diriger vers le brun.

 _\- Il va falloir que tu m'écoutes attentivement. Tu veux bien ?_

 _\- Je t'écoute, Harry !_

Harry se baissa vers Lord et le prit contre lui en posant ses lèvres contre sa peau froide.

 _\- Je vais faire quelque chose, quelque chose de mal. Mais c'est important que je le fasse. Après ça… Je ne serais peut-être plus en mesure de pouvoir te parler ou te comprendre. Je suis désolé. Mais je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. Tu peux faire ça ?_

 _\- Tout ce que tu voudras, Harry. Mais je pourrais toujours te parler ? Tu sais avec ce sort ?_

Harry ferma les yeux un moment.

 _\- Non, Lord. Je ne pourrais plus communiquer avec toi. Je ne pourrais plus faire ça._

 _\- Alors comment je saurais ce que tu penses ?_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?_

 _\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? demanda le serpent._

 _\- Oui, Lord. Je t'aime tellement..._

Le serpent sembla considérer sa réponse avant de frotter sa tête contre son menton.

 _\- Je_ _ferai_ _tout ce que tu voudras._

 _\- D'accord, fit Harry. J'aimerais que tu ne le quittes jamais. J'aimerais que tu le protèges, j'aimerais que tu restes près de lui. Il prendra soin de toi. Fais-le pour moi._

 _\- Je_ _prendrai_ _soin de lui._

Harry déposa Lord sur la table puis retira délicatement le bracelet du poignet de l'enfant.

 _\- Lordmungand, je te présente Harry._

 _\- Comme c'est drôle, il a le même prénom que toi !_

Harry se contenta de sourire.

 _\- Au revoir, Lord._

 _\- Au revoir, Harry._

Harry ramena ses doigts contre le livre puis se mit à déboutonner sa chemise.

\- « Le don de l'âme permet à un sorcier de fixer son âme à un autre être que lui ou une autre matière, du moment que l'hôte possède une puissance magique fondamentale, ou un résidu de magie neutre. Le don de l'âme est un procédé douloureux et pratiquement irréversible (cependant selon le souhait du sorcier, il lui est possible de récupérer son âme, voir « Le don des regrets ». –Harry rigola– « Pour séparer son âme de son être, il existe plusieurs méthodes : la méditation, projeter son corps astral, ou l'utilisation de diverses potions permettant de quitter son corps. Mais pour sceller son âme dans le monde des vivants, il n'existe que deux façons adéquates. La première est celle qui demande un sacrifice extérieur. L'âme est un don de vie, et pour s'en séparer il faut leurrer la mort elle-même. »

Harry fit une pause et jeta sa chemise sur le coté avant de défaire son pantalon tout en continuant sa lecture.

-« Leurrer la mort signifie lui faire croire à la perte de son âme et pour cela, il faut donner une autre âme en échange _;_ il n'est pas nécessaire qu'elle soit pure, innocente ou vierge. Une âme est une âme, il ne faut cependant pas qu'elle ait été promise lors d'un pacte à une entité supérieure. Rompre un contrat magique ou démoniaque n'entraînera la mort du sorcier que plus rapidement. » -Harry fronça les sourcils, il n'osait pas imaginer quelle autre magie cela pouvait être-« Il n'existe qu'une seule formule et cette dernière s'attachera à la baguette du sorcier usant de se sort interdit. Séparer son âme est un moyen infâme de garder une trace de son existence dans le monde des vivants. Il est conseillé au sorcier de ne pas séparer son âme au-delà de trois morceaux. Plus, cela rendrait l'âme du sorcier instable et une possibilité de se détacher plus facilement d'elle en cas d'impardonnable offrant la mort. Cependant, aucun sorcier n'est jamais allé au-delà de deux âmes mais qui sait... peut-être êtes-vous meilleur que les autres. »

Harry s'empara de sa dague en se demandant qui était la personne qui avait répertorié ces sorts, parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'il se moquait des sorciers. Harry passa au dessus des sorts proposés pour mettre fin à une vie, il ne fit même pas l'effort de lire l'incantation complexe qui détacherait son âme. Il se concentra sur la deuxième page. L'autre méthode.

\- « Si vous avez des scrupules à prendre la vie de quelqu'un, une solution plus radicale est envisageable. Nous la notons ici parce qu'elle permet de donner son âme mais aucun sorcier sain d'esprit et digne de ce nom ne ferait l'erreur de l'employer. Non seulement la douleur est intenable mais les conséquences et le sacrifice demandés sont inimaginables. Mais certains sont fous. »

Harry soupira. Il l'était, c'était sûr et certain.

-« Séparer son âme sans sacrifier une autre âme fait appel à une magie plus sombre. Une magie qui vous coûtera votre magie elle-même. Mais nous y viendrons plus tard. La première étape est de savoir qu'elle partie fondamentale vous souhaitez séparer le plus. S'il est conseillé de ne pas la séparer en plus de trois morceaux, c'est pour ne pas rompre l'équilibre de l'âme. Celle-ci se divise de la façon suivante : _Epithumia_ , _Thumos_ et _Logistikon_ ou l'appétit, la colère et le raisonnable. Séparer l'âme plus de trois fois créera un déséquilibre aux conséquences pouvant être désastreuses sur le comportement du sorcier, sur la santé de l'esprit et sur ses désirs primaires. »

Harry fit une pause et pensa furtivement à Voldemort. Avait-il pris soin de lire ce passage ?

\- « Si votre décision est immuable et si vous désirez déplacer un morceau en particulier, notez que les runes devront être changées. L'appétit est le niveau de l'âme primaire dans son sens animal. Elle définit les envies. La colère définit les passions exacerbant l'agressivité, jouant sur les sentiments irascibles. Le raisonnable est quant à lui la partie la plus importante, c'est la part immortelle de l'âme. Il est préférable de garder en soit cette dernière si vous désirez garder votre corps principal. La sacrifier serait une erreur. »

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'Harry avait cessé de suivre les instructions. Il supposait que Voldemort ne s'était pas un instant fié à ces recommandations et Harry avait décidé de faire à peu prés la même chose. Il était doué pour suivre des instructions dans un livre mais il sentait qu'il était capable de faire plus que ça.

Alors il débuta sa douloureuse épreuve. Harry coinça sa baguette entre ses dents et traça avec dextérité chaque rune, sanskrit, lettre grecque et araméenne exposées dans le livre sur sa peau : neuf-cent quatre vingt dix neufs caractère et dix de plus, qu'il avait créés de lui-même, tracés par la dague d'argent. Harry la laissa tomber au sol, son corps parcouru de tremblements et souffrant de la douleur cuisante qu'il ressentait à chaque mouvement.

\- Trois runes, pour les trois morceaux.

Il en avait décidé ainsi, incapable de faire des compromis. Il avait choisi de séparer son âme en deux morceaux distincts, s'assurant que les trois parts feraient partie de l'âme qu'il détacherait.

Harry avait compris que si Voldemort avait tenté de le tuer, il y aurait eu une infime possibilité que ce soit l'âme de Voldemort qui soit détruite. Il n'était pas sûr de cette possibilité mais il pouvait offrir un sursis à Harry. Si Voldemort ne mourrait pas ce soir, s'il tentait de le tuer, il y aurait une chance qu'Harry survive. Il lui offrait une protection comme sa mère. Une protection en donnant sa vie.

C'était l'ultime sacrifice dont il se sentait encore capable. D'un geste douloureux, il récupéra la dague et traça le dernier signe. Au niveau de son sternum, il coupa sa peau en ce qui s'apparentait aux points cardinaux. Huit traits qu'il dessina presque sans trembler.

Puis il se dirigea vers Harry.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé... Mais tu vas souffrir avec moi.

Harry dégagea les vêtements de l'enfant et griffa le même signe sur le petit torse. Harry se mit immédiatement à hurler et le brun ferma les yeux une fois sa besogne terminée. Lord s'était redressé de tout son long et durant un infime instant, il crut qu'il allait l'attaquer. Mais quand ce fut fini, il prit le garçon dans ses bras et le colla contre lui.

Il sentait ses plaies se coller à la peau du fils de Lily et James et il s'arma de patience pour faire en sorte que les deux cicatrices identiques se touchent.

\- Ne bouge pas Harry, je t'en supplie, ne bouge pas.

L'enfant sembla se calmer contre lui et Harry posa son nez dans ses cheveux.

\- Je le fais pour toi. Je le fais pour que tu vives ! Tu vas vivre, Harry. Tu vas le faire pour moi.

Ce ne furent que des larmes qui lui répondirent. Harry inspira et le serra contre lui un peu plus.

Il n'avait plus qu'une seule chose à dire.

\- _Anima mea donum est._

Si Harry avait connu la douleur lorsque ses yeux avaient été pris, ce n'était en rien comparable à celle qu'il ressentait maintenant : elle était si intense, si profonde qu'il fut incapable de crier. Tout son corps était crispé, tétanisé par la force qui le broyait, aspirait sa vie. Sa force, ses sens, son corps et son sang. C'était comme si les détraqueurs s'étaient rués sur lui et qu'au lieu d'utiliser leurs souffle, ils le griffaient de tout part.

Harry s'attachait à la seule chose qui avait l'air réconfortante : le corps chaud contre lui. Pourtant, il était sûr que ce dernier aspirait sa vie de la même manière et quelque chose en lui se battait pour que ça n'arrive pas. Il était en train de mourir. De la pire des façons.

Il échouait, c'était ça. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Ça n'aurait pas du être aussi insoutenable.

Et s'il n'était pas mort, il le souhaita de tout son cœur, que tout disparaisse. Son esprit brisé, son corps meurtri, sa vie, son souffle, ses souvenirs. Il voulait que tout disparaisse, que tout le quitte.

Il voulait mourir et ne plus rien ressentir.

Et en même temps, il voulait vivre. Il voulait que son âme se batte, qu'elle le sauve. Qu'elle lui ramène de la chaleur. Il voulait respirer, il voulait crier, pleurer, rire, dormir et courir.

Encore et encore.

Il ne savait plus si c'était ses désirs, il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait.

Il fallait juste que ça prenne fin.

Harry sombra.

 **OoooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooO**

Regulus, Lucius et Narcissa étaient restés dans le jardin, ne rentrant que pour poser Draco le temps qu'il dorme. Aucun d'eux n'avait osé quitté de l'œil la cave secrète.

Narcissa s'était retenue avec force de poser mille et une questions à Regulus. Même si elle l'avait fait, ce dernier semblait accaparé par autre chose et n'aurait sûrement rien écouté de ses demandes.

\- Ça fait bien plus d'une journée qu'il est dedans, dit-il d'un coup. L'enfant n'a rien mangé !

\- Regulus ? Qui est ce garçon ?

Le brun se tourna vers les deux parents.

\- C'est le fils de Lily et James Potter.

Lucius écarquilla les yeux.

\- La sang-de-bourbe ?!

Regulus le fusilla du regard.

\- Je t'interdis de l'appeler comme ça ! Lily est au moins mille fois supérieure à toi ! Si quelqu'un ici a le sang sale, c'est bien nous, dit-il sombrement.

Lucius serra les lèvres, prêt à lui rétorquer quelque chose de cinglant, mais Narcissa posa sa main sur son bras pour l'en dissuader. Ils savaient tous les deux à quel point Regulus avait raison et ils savaient aussi qu'ils n'étaient pas en position de le contredire. Et si Lucius voulait répondre, c'était uniquement à cause de son ego mal placé.

Le blond décida qu'il avait assez attendu. Il imaginait déjà Harry mort et se fustigeait de l'avoir écouté. Il se redressa et usa du sort lui permettant de faire apparaître les marches secrètes. Regulus le suivit rapidement.

Et ce qu'ils virent les convainquit que ça avait été une grave erreur : Harry était allongé au sol, le corps maculé d'écritures qu'ils devinaient à peine à cause du sang. Contre lui se tenait l'enfant et un serpent ne cessait de siffler contre eux, son corps étrangement tordu.

Regulus se précipita sur lui et tenta de sa seule main de détacher l'enfant d'Harry, mais il semblait presque soudé l'un à l'autre.

\- Lucius !

Lucius, qui était resté tétanisé, mit quelques secondes avant de reprendre contenance. Il s'agenouilla et desserra à son tour les doigts d'Harry.

\- Il est rigide !

\- Ne lui fais pas de mal.

Lucius grogna et quand il parvint à détacher une main, l'enfant se mit à hurler. Derrière lui, Narcissa s'employa à leur venir en aide et elle put récupérer l'enfant sans heurt.

\- Shh, mon trésor… Shh…

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? demanda Regulus.

Narcissa étudia l'enfant. Il ne semblait pas souffrir, mais elle nota deux choses étranges.

\- Il a une cicatrice sur la poitrine mais on dirait qu'elle est saine et soignée.

Regulus écarquilla les yeux.

\- Non, dit-il, ce n'était pas là avant et… Ses cheveux ?!

Narcissa glissa ses doigts dans les mèches noires d'Harry, l'une d'elle était totalement blanche et tombait sur son front. L'enfant cessa de gémir sous ses caresses et Narcissa le serra un peu plus contre lui.

\- Oh, Harry, qu'as-tu fait ?

Comme s'il avait entendu sa question, le jeune homme se cambra avec force et suffoqua sous leurs yeux.

\- Harry ! cria Lucius.

Harry se débattit et tenta vainement de chercher un second souffle. Il s'agrippa à la robe de Lucius et trembla violemment contre lui. Regulus pointa sa baguette sur lui et lança un sort chauffant.

\- Il… Il est glacé, donna t-il comme simple explication.

Et c'était vrai. Lucius avait à peine touché sa peau, ça avait été comme toucher de la glace. Harry continua de trembler contre lui, il se débarrassa alors de son manteau et entoura le corps de son ami.

\- Harry ?!

Le brun hoqueta et poussa un long gémissement douloureux avant d'essayer de prononcer quelques mots. Pas une seule fois il n'avait ouvert les yeux.

\- …. Har… Harr…

\- Il est vivant ! s'exclama Regulus. Il va bien Harry, il est ici !

Le brun leva une main et tâtonna en direction de la voix de Regulus. Le cadet des Black s'empara de ses doigts pour les serrer.

\- Fr… Froid…

Lucius le garda contre lui et se mit à le frictionner avant de le prendre contre lui.

\- Rentrons… Et pour l'amour de Merlin, Regulus, détruis ce livre !

Lucius souleva le corps frêle de son ami et Narcissa s'empressa de le suivre mais elle s'arrêta quand elle sentit quelque chose s'enrouler contre sa jambe. Elle poussa un petit cri.

L'animal siffla quelque chose et longea son corps avant de rejoindre l'enfant Harry.

\- Laisse…, souffla Harry. Lord…

Narcissa le regarda avec crainte mais finit par aider le serpent dont le bas du corps semblait totalement inerte. Regulus resta dans la pièce qu'il balaya du regard puis s'arrêta sur le livre qu'il referma vivement. Il s'en empara et le cacha sous sa veste. Ensuite, sa main récupéra le bracelet vert toujours posé sur la table.

Avant de fermer définitivement l'accès à la cave.

 **OoooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooO**

Narcissa avait déposé Harry dans le berceau de Draco et ce dernier s'était littéralement accaparé le nouveau venu. Le serpent avait lui décidé de se lover au pied du couffin comme un gardien silencieux. La jeune femme l'observa encore un peu avant de sortir de la chambre et de rejoindre son mari, Regulus et Harry.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

Lucius et Regulus avait transformé le fauteuil en canapé et l'avaient rapproché du feu de cheminée. Narcissa déposa une énième couverture sur le corps d'Harry en constatant qu'il tremblait toujours.

Elle se pencha vers lui et soudain, Harry ouvrit les yeux. Ils n'étaient plus rouges, ils n'étaient plus de ce beau vert non plus. Ses deux pupilles étaient noires, sans vie.

\- Harry ?

\- La… La… Marque… Brûlait ?

Lucius fronça les sourcils et Regulus lui donna un léger coup.

\- Oui, Harry. Elle brûle toujours.

\- Il… Appelle ?

Lucius acquiesça. La marque de Voldemort avait commencé à brûler tôt le matin et il avait tenté de garder ça pour lui. Il savait quel ordre avait été donné. Il le sentait. Et Harry avait l'air de vouloir en savoir plus. Pourtant, il ne le regardait pas.

\- Il semblerait… Que tout se passe à Godric's Hollow.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ! s'exclama Regulus. Et tu as gardé ça pour toi !?

\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ma présence n'est plus réellement souhaitée !

\- Parce qu'évidement il n'y a que ce que tu désires qui compte !

\- Regulus…

Le brun se tourna vers Harry et ce dernier avait levé la tête comme si…

 _Comme_ _s'il_ _tendait l'oreille_ , pensa Regulus.

Il passa alors sa main devant les yeux d'Harry et le brun n'eut aucune réaction.

\- Harry ?

Le garçon leva la tête en direction de la voix et Regulus regarda Lucius et Narcissa avec une infinie douleur. Le couple semblait sur le point de défaillir et les yeux de Narcissa s'embuèrent de larmes.

\- Tu ne vois plus…

Harry fit un mince sourire.

\- Ce… N'est pas le pire.

Le garçon sortit une main d'en dessous des couvertures et chercha à attraper quelque chose, Regulus prit ses doigts contre les siens presque immédiatement.

\- Amène-moi… Amène-moi là-bas !

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça…. Tu te ferais tuer !

Des larmes se mirent à dévaler les joues d'Harry et cette vision creva le cœur de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

\- Emmenez-moi là-bas… Lucius… S'il te plaît… Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas le faire tout seul.

Lucius posa une main sur la tête d'Harry.

-Je le ferai, Harry.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Maintenant.

Alors Harry lui adressa le plus tendre de ses sourires. Lucius abandonna sa tête et il se tourna vers Narcissa.

\- Prends Draco et Harry. Emmène-les dans l'endroit le plus sûr que tu connaisses. Un endroit que je ne connais pas, que Bellatrix ne connaît pas. Prends les enfants et disparais. S'il faut que cela dure une semaine, disparais une semaine. S'il faut que cela dure un mois, fais-le aussi. Tant que ses parents… Tant que je n'aurais pas la certitude que ses parents sont saufs... Garde l'enfant caché avec toi.

\- Lucius… Tu vas vraiment y aller ?

Lucius regarda Harry qui avait de nouveau fermé les yeux et Regulus qui gardait sa main contre ses lèvres. Il prit le bras de Narcissa et l'entraîna un peu plus loin dans la pièce.

\- Je vais y aller. Parce que c'est peut-être le seul moyen de réparer mes erreurs. Je ne comprends pas. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui lui arrive, ses cheveux, ses yeux. Cet enfant ! Mais je ne l'abandonnerai pas ! Il faut…

Mais sa voie se brisa sur ses mots. Narcissa glissa sa main contre sa joue et avec une douceur infinie, elle embrassa ses lèvres.

\- Tout ira bien, mon amour… Je suis tellement fière de toi.

Lucius lui rendit son sourire puis retourna auprès d'Harry.

\- Habillons-le et partons.

Regulus acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête.

 **OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO**

Sirius Black avait abandonné les aurors qui avaient rejoint la gare. Il était resté, prêt à répondre à toutes leurs questions, mais avait pris soin de cacher Syracuse. Malheureusement, il avait aussi été en première ligne pour voir une nuée de hiboux détacher une lettre pour chaque auror.

Il avait été en première ligne pour comprendre que l'attaque contre Godric's Hollow était sérieuse. Alors il avait oublié toute idée de répondre à des questions. Il avait immédiatement transplané à l'Impasse du Tisseur, Syracuse sur ses talons.

Et le silence de la maison n'avait fait que confirmer ses pires craintes. James et Lily n'auraient jamais pu rester les bras croisés. Ils n'auraient jamais pu continuer à se cacher en sachant que beaucoup d'entre eux se battaient à cause d'eux.

Maintenant, il était certain que tout le monde se trouvaient là-bas. William, Severus, James, Lily… Harry, peut-être. Mais pas Remus, pas Migale…

Une colère sourdre envahit tout son être. Même si Peter était mort, Sirius n'arrivait pas à se détacher de cette douleur. La vengeance avait été inutile et il sentait qu'il ne trouverait probablement jamais la paix. Du moins, pas dans les heures qui suivraient.

Alors il sortit, prêt à se battre encore et encore jusqu'à ce sa peine s'atténue au moins un peu. Mais dès qu'il imaginait les mots qu'il devrait dire à James... Il se sentait malade.

Malade et sale.

 **OoooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooO**

Narcissa avait aidé Lucius et Regulus à couvrir Harry, supportant ses gémissements de douleur dès qu'ils frôlaient sa peau meurtrie. Elle avait eu mal au cœur de le voir dans un tel état mais le garçon n'avait cessé de lui dire que tout se passerait bien. Qu'il n'avait pas mal.

Des mensonges.

Elle avait caressé sa joue et respiré l'odeur de ses cheveux noirs et elle lui avait demandé de revenir. Parce qu'il y avait des tas d'autres anniversaires auquel il devait participer. Il devait apprendre à Draco comment monter sur un balai. Il devrait être là quand ce dernier irait à Poudlard. Ils avaient encore du gâteau à manger et des choses à partager.

Harry s'était contenté de lui sourire.

« Je crois que j'ai vu ses meilleurs côtés. » fut sa seule et unique réponse.

Narcissa avait été incapable de lui demander autre chose, persuadée au fond d'elle qu'Harry irait mieux. Mais quand il disparut accroché à Lucius, elle sut qu'elle avait eu tord.

Mais c'était trop tard.

D'un pas incertain elle se dirigea de nouveau vers la chambre de son fils, afin d'attendre la seule personne qu'elle voulait voir à ce moment là.

Le cœur lourd, elle poussa la porte de la chambre et resta figée durant quelque seconde.

\- Tu vas me dire où Lucius cache ses affaires, petite sotte ! Si tu ne le fais pas, je tuerais ton immonde progéniture !

Narcissa écarquilla les yeux. Abraxas Malfoy tenait son fils et pointait sa baguette sur lui.

\- Vous êtes la pire chose que ce monde ait porté, cracha t-elle. Ôtez vos sales pattes de mon fils !

\- C'est une très mauvaise réponse. Lorsque j'en aurais fini avec lui, je me ferais un plaisir de m'occuper du reste de ta maudite famille.

\- Vous faites partie de cette famille ! cria t-elle.

\- Je n'ai strictement rien en commun avec vous ! Maintenant, sale petite idiote, dis-moi où il l'a caché !

Narcissa réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Elle ne pouvait pas croire une telle chose. Ce n'était pas en train d'arriver. Puis ses yeux s'arrêtèrent aux pieds d'Abraxas.

Le serpent avançait doucement vers la jambe du père de Lucius.

\- Vous pouvez toujours mourir, dit-elle.

\- C'est…

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire le moindre mot, Lord mordit trois fois sa cheville. Abraxas lâcha Draco et s'écroula au sol. Narcissa eut juste le temps de jeter un sort pour ralentir la chute de son fils. Elle courut vers lui et ramassa l'enfant qui s'était mis à pleurer puis le déposa dans le couffin qu'elle allégea d'un sort. Elle le tint fermement contre elle et de l'autre main, s'empara de Lord pour le glisser à l'intérieur du panier.

Elle quitta la chambre comme une furie, dévalant les escaliers avant de rejoindre le jardin.

Elle ne pouvait pas transplaner, pas avec deux enfants. Elle observa le ciel, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Pitié ! Pitié !

Puis soudain, une énorme silhouette se détacha du ciel sombre. Une bourrasque accompagna la descente de l'étrange animal ailé qui se posait devant elle. Il la toisa d'un œil morne avant de faire claquer son bec.

\- Cissy !

Narcissa se sentait l'envie de pleurer de joie. Elle tendit des deux mains le couffin vers celle qui était venue la retrouver quand un éclair rouge passa juste sous ses yeux.

Il frappa avec force le panier et quelque chose d'étrange se produisit : le sort fut littéralement aspiré à l'intérieur de ce dernier. Pourtant elle était sûre, persuadée même, que l'attaque lancée par Abraxas aurait du le faire exploser. Mais il était intact, son fils était intact, Harry et Lord l'étaient aussi.

Le visage livide, elle se tourna vers l'homme qui boitait vers elle. Narcissa laissa sa sœur récupérer les enfants et sortit sa baguette.

\- ENDOLORIS !

Le sort frappa Abraxas de plein fouet mais il se releva, écumant de rage.

\- VOUS N'APPROCHEREZ PLUS MA FAMILLE ! EXPULSO !

Le patriarche fut repoussa au loin et un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- Si je vous revois, je vous tue ! Je vous tuerai ! CONFRINGO !

Une énorme déflagration se propagea dans le jardin et Narcissa profita de ce laps de temps pour courir vers l'hippogriffe.

Andromeda l'aida à monter et poussa un petit cri pour que l'animal s'envole. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et donna deux coups d'ailes puissantes pour s'élever dans les airs.

Narcissa récupéra le couffin et observa les deux enfants puis passa une main contre le cou de son fils et remarqua que l'un des cercles auparavant argenté était à présent noirci.

Elle le serra dans ses doigts et ferma les yeux.

\- Merci ! Merci… Oh merci, Harry !

Malgré tout… Il tenait sa promesse.

 **OoooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Un cri inhumain retentit et Maugrey dut se jeter au sol pour éviter l'énorme massue qui aurait pu le tuer.

\- REDUCTO !

La masse devint alors aussi minuscule qu'un cure dent et William aida Maugrey à se redresser pour terrasser l'énorme troll qui bloquait leur chemin. L'auror en chef partit dans un rire dément.

\- HAHA ! C'est maintenant que ça se joue, n'est-ce pas, Chester ?!

William ne partageait pas sa joie, mais il lui adressa un petit rictus. L'état de Maugrey était lamentable. Il avait le visage en sang et il était presque sûr que ce dernier ne voyait plus que d'un œil.

Il y avait des corps partout. Dès qu'il était arrivé à Godric's Hollow, la bataille lui avait fait perdre de vue Severus. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il était rassuré de savoir Cassie et Rebecca hors de cette hécatombe. Il n'aurait pas supporté plus de pertes.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas, mon garçon ?!

William avait commencé à partir dans la direction opposée à celle de Maugrey.

\- Je dois retrouver Severus !

\- Bien, il a sûrement rejoint les Potter !

William écarquilla les yeux.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu penses vraiment que nous n'aurions pas appelé tous les membres de l'Ordre !? Amélia, Frank et Alice sont hors-course pour je ne sais quelles raisons !

William comprit alors qui était la gardienne du secret des Londubat. Mais apprendre que Lily et James étaient ici lui confirma qu'il touchait à la fin.

Et il fallait qu'ils restent en vie. Il se mit à courir comme un fou, abandonnant Maugrey qui jurait derrière lui.

Il fallait qu'il _le_ trouve.

 **OoooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooO**

\- Où sommes-nous ?!

\- Dans un cimetière.

Lucius laissa Harry poser les pieds au sol mais le tint fermement par la taille. Regulus ouvrait la marche baguette en main.

\- J'ai suivi l'appel de la marque.

\- Nous sommes bien à Godric's Hollow, confirma Regulus.

Il voyait dans le ciel des couleurs s'entrechoquer et au loin, il devinait les cris et les hurlements.

\- Il faut qu'on avance.

\- Pour aller où, grogna Lucius.

\- Chez les Potter.

\- Rien ne dit qu'ils y sont.

\- Ils y seront, fit Harry.

Lucius ne répondit rien. Il entraîna Harry dans sa marche, suivant Regulus.

Tout n'était que ruines. Les maisons étaient détruites. Il y avait des corps, d'auror et de mangemorts. Lucius supposa que si aucun n'avait été ramassé, c'est bien parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Il en avait envie de vomir. C'était ça, la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir. S'il avait participé à cette bataille, il aurait été tué. Il leva la tête vers Regulus, ce dernier semblait brûler d'une flamme nouvelle.

Lucius serra un peu plus fortement la taille maigre d'Harry et le garçon y répondit en s'accrochant un peu plus à lui.

\- HEY ! Qu'est ce que vous faites !?

Regulus et Lucius se tournèrent pour voir qu'un auror se dirigeait vers eux. Regulus voulut baisser sa baguette mais l'homme fut frappé de plein fouet d'un informulé et s'écroula au sol. La personne qui en était responsable sortit de l'ombre et Lucius et Regulus regrettèrent amèrement cette première rencontre.

\- Qu'est ce que je vois ?! Ne serait-ce pas mon cher beau-frère ? Tu viens te racheter de tes erreurs ! C'est parfait ! Parfait.

Mais l'homme qui avança à coté d'elle ne semblait pas enclin à les laisser passer.

\- Je n'y crois pas… L'enfant prodigue est de retour. Regulus Black revenu d'entre les morts !

Regulus leva sa baguette. Rodolphus étira ses lèvres en un sourire dément.

\- Je vais te faire la peau ! C'est toi qui aurais du mourir ! Pas mon frère !

\- Essaie toujours, gronda Regulus.

Lucius laissa Harry glisser au sol et se posa près de Regulus.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fiches Lucius !? tonna Bellatrix.

\- Ce que j'aurais du faire depuis le début ! INCENDIO !

Une énorme gerbe de flammes jaillit mais Bellatrix et Rodolphus ripostèrent d'une même force. C'était un combat acharné d'informulés et de sorts plus sombres les uns que les autres. Lucius et Regulus semblaient tenir la distance mais ils ne se faisaient aucune illusion : Bellatrix était folle et son mari l'était sûrement aussi.

Un sort frappa Regulus au visage et il tomba par terre. Lucius tenta des sorts de protection mais il savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Il crut qu'il allait mourir quand il aperçut Yaxley et Avery porter secours aux deux autres.

C'était une mission suicide et pourtant, il ne recula pas.

\- SALE TRAITRE ! hurla Yaxley.

\- Tu vas mourir, Lucius, et peu importe que tu sois l'époux de ma sœur !

Lucius évita deux sorts mais ne put repousser celui de Rodolphus et fut touché à l'épaule.

\- AVADA…

\- EXPULSO

Le sort de Bellatrix frappa un énorme bloc de pierre qui explosa avec une puissance inouïe. Lucius écarquilla les yeux face à la personne qui venait de s'interposer.

Ses cheveux rouges semblaient briller dans la nuit et elle avait un air féroce sur le visage. Il se recula sur les fesses et tourna la tête pour voir qu'un homme aux cheveux en pétard relevait Regulus.

\- NE LE TOUCHE PAS ! NE LES TOUCHES PAS !

Lily Potter, la lèvre en sang, le visage couvert de sueur s'attaqua à Bellatrix sans ménagement, comme si cette dernière n'était qu'un insecte à écraser. Derrière elle, James Potter arrivait avec autant de force, combattant Rodolphus avec la même hargne. Lucius retourna auprès d'Harry et le prit contre lui.

\- Que se passe t-il ?!

\- Ils sont là, souffla Regulus, tes parents…

Lily et James avaient l'air de partager le même souffle. Ils se battaient comme s'ils dansaient, leurs gestes étaient parfaitement synchronisés. Quand l'un attaquait, l'autre protégeait. Ils tinrent tête au couple Lestrange mais Yaxley et Avery n'étaient pas en reste... Jusqu'à ce que d'autres personnes arrivent. Un sort frappa Avery si puissamment que le garçon fut jeté contre un mur.

\- Severus ! cria Lily en joie.

\- Je rêvais de faire ça depuis tellement longtemps !

\- Retourne jouer avec ton pote Mulciber ! hurla Sirius qui s'empressa de les rejoindre dans la bataille.

Bellatrix hurla de rage et s'avança vers eux sans cesser de faire pleuvoir des sorts. Lily, James, Sirius et Severus formèrent un mur à eux quatre. Puis quelque chose bondit sur Rodolphus, qui hurla de terreur.

Syracuse venait de le mordre à l'épaule. Bellatrix se tourna vers son mari et s'attaqua au loup-garou. Ce dernier secoua Rodolphus comme une poupée et au même moment, Yaxley essaya de s'en débarrasser mais un sort le frappa par derrière.

\- Will, fit Lily, soulagée.

\- VOUS NE GAGNEREZ PAS !

William projeta un autre sort sur Bellatrix qui tomba au sol, écarquillant les yeux d'horreur. Lily brisa le mur et ils reprirent tous leurs attaques. C'était parfaitement inégal mais ils n'en avaient rien à faire : c'était la haine et la colère qui parlaient pour eux. Pourtant, ils n'avaient jamais était aussi beaux. Le sourire avide de Lily, les éclats de rires de James et Sirius, le sérieux de Severus et la colère de William...

Syracuse jeta le corps de Rodolphus sur le côté et Bellatrix courut vers lui.

\- Vous me le paierez ! Vous me le paierez tous !

Puis elle transplana avec son mari. Yaxley suivit le mouvement sans demander son reste.

\- Quelle bande de lâches !

Lily se tourna alors vers Lucius, Regulus et le garçon brun.

\- Qu'est ce que….

\- Harry ! cria William.

\- Harry…

Harry tenta un pâle sourire.

\- Il faut… Qu'on parle.

 **OooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO**

Si Migale était désolée, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait senti sa mort proche mais bel et bien parce qu'elle avait réussi à localiser les deux enfants.

Contre toute attente, elle avait trouvé Harry et comme elle s'en doutait, elle avait trouvé Neville.

Si elle était désolée, c'était aussi parce qu'elle avait indiqué Godric's Hollow à William, plutôt que la demeure des Malfoy et celle des Londubat, pour une raison bien égoïste : celle de sauver le plus de gens, persuadée qu'elle était que Dumbledore protégerait les enfants.

Alors, elle avait dévoilé leurs présences à Voldemort.

Et ce dernier n'avait qu'un seul choix à faire. Et il avait choisi ce qu'Harry n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il choisirait.

Dès qu'il avait appris le nom de l'enfant des Potter, Voldemort avait décidé de ne pas en faire le premier enfant à tuer. Nourri par cette crainte étrange que la mort de cet enfant conduirait à la mort d'Harry d'une façon ou d'une autre, il avait fait un lien entre eux.

Un lien qui l'avait rendu furieux.

Et s'il ne tuait pas l'enfant de Lily et James, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Parce qu'il avait décidé qu'aucun Harry ne resterait en vie.

Il se sentait odieusement trahi et il n'avait envie de prendre aucun risque. C'était pour ça qu'il avait décidé de courir après les Londubat.

A son sens, Harry était trop droit pour fuir. Et s'il était réellement un traître, il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il lui ferait face. Et Voldemort se ferait un plaisir de tuer l'enfant sous ses yeux.

Il essayait pourtant de croire que ça n'avait aucun rapport. Des enfants qui s'appelaient Harry, il y en avait plein... Mais il s'était battu contre cette femme. Il avait vu ses yeux.

Voldemort avait pris sa décision.

Et son destin était entre ses mains.

 **OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

William avait dressé des barrières de protection. C'était comme si la guerre dehors n'avait plus d'importance et il savait que c'était la pensée que tout le monde partageait.

Lucius et James avaient allongé Harry dans le canapé du salon des Potter, rare maison encore épargnée. Pour le moment.

Severus et Lily étaient agenouillés près de lui et James était appuyé contre la cheminée, le poing sur la bouche. Sirius se tenait près de Regulus, sa main serrant son épaule sans que le cadet ne fasse de remarque, comme s'il ne voulait plus se détacher de lui.

\- Tu peux le sauver !

Lily passait et repassait sa baguette sur Harry mais elle secoua la tête.

\- Qu'as-tu fait, Harry ? Qu'as-tu fait…

\- Il y a qui ? demanda t-il d'une voix tremblante.

\- Je suis là, fit Lily en caressant son front, et Severus est là aussi, James, Sirius, Regulus et William…Et Lucius.

Harry tourna sa tête vers la voix de Lily et essaya d'attraper ses doigts. Elle les emmêla immédiatement aux siens.

\- Remus… ?

Lily se tourna vers Severus et ce dernier baissa la tête en serrant le drap avec lequel ils avaient couvert le corps d'Harry. James braqua un regard vers Sirius et comprit presque immédiatement.

Lily se mit à pleurer.

\- Il… Va… Il… Il va bien.

Harry fit un léger signe de tête.

-Lily, geignit Severus, fais quelque chose…

\- Je ne peux rien faire… C'est comme si... Comme s'il n'y avait plus de magie...

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Harry. Ça ne fait rien.

William s'avança vers lui.

\- Harry…Voldemort n'est pas ici.

Le visage d'Harry fit une grimace horrible avant de se détendre.

\- Je crois que je comprends, dit-il.

Oui, Harry comprenait. Il comprenait son erreur. Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance.

\- Je voulais juste… Je voulais juste une famille, dit-il, je voulais juste que ma famille reste en vie.

Tout le monde resta silencieux.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu vous faire de mal. Je voulais un monde où Sirius ne finirait pas en prison… Je voulais un monde ou Severus trouverait la paix. Je voulais… Des parents.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux. James avait quitté la cheminée et s'était rapproché de Lily.

\- Est-ce que…

Harry rigola doucement.

\- Je ne regrette rien. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait faire. Et j'ai vécu des moments que je n'aurais jamais cru vivre…. Mais je peux vous appeler ?

Lily regarda James avec horreur. Mais James la poussa un peu et caressa les mèches noires d'Harry d'un geste tendre.

\- Oui, Harry… Tu peux.

\- Vous restez avec moi maintenant ? Demanda-t-il comme un enfant.

\- On reste avec toi, pleura Lily, on reste avec toi pour toujours.

Harry attrapa la main de sa mère. Puis se mit à pleurer.

\- Maman, hoqueta-t-il. Maman… Papa.

James serra sa femme en silence, incapable de retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Il posa ses lèvres contre le crâne d'Harry.

\- Oui, fils…

\- Je vous aime tellement… Tellement.

 **OooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooO**

L'amour.

C'était l'amour d'une mère qui protégeait un enfant. L'amour d'Alice avait été puissant... Mais rien ne dit cette nuit que ce fut cet amour-là qui protégea Neville.

Ni même sa mort.

La seule chose que chacun sut, c'est qu'au moment où Voldemort avait lancé son sort pour tuer l'enfant, un sort de mort l'avait frappé lui.

Celui de Frank Londubat.

Un éclair vert… Ou peut-être deux. Rien n'était certain.

Ce qui l'était, c'était qu'Harry James Potter poussa son dernier souffle dans les bras de ses parents, entouré de la seule et unique famille qu'il avait tant désirée, sous les larmes des personnes qui l'avaient aimé sans condition.

Il avait juste fermé les yeux et s'était endormi.

Parce qu'il était si fatigué...

 _Look at me standing  
Here on my own again  
Up straight in the sunshine_

No need to run and hide  
It's a wonderful, wonderful life  
No need to laugh and cry  
It's a wonderful, wonderful life

.

.

 **FIN DU LIVRE I**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh, je n'en reviens pas. C'était donc le dernier chapitre de Retour Livre I. J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé...Vraiment...ça m'a pris un an, presque jour pour jour non ? C'est dingue...c'est dingue.**

 **MERCI!**

 **J'ai pas d'autres mots pour vous remercier de votre soutien, de vos messages, de vos encouragements, de votre lecture.**

 **MERCI !**

 **Pour ma première très longue histoire, écrite au fur et à mesure. Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte du moteur que sont vos mots et à quel point ça boost!**

 **En vérité ce n'est pas totalement la fin. Il reste un épilogue (parce que je ne suis pas cruelle). Et il reste aussi...TROIS CHAPITRES DE PLUS, les fameux interludes, ensuite je mettrais cette histoire en "complète" et ça sera donc bien terminée.**

 **A présente parlons du TOME II :**

 **Je reste fixé sur le 1er janvier. J'ai déjà trois chapitres d'écrit et j'ai l'intention de charbonner. J'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous les agneaux.**

 **Je vous dis donc à lundi prochain. GROS KOEUR SUR VOUS!**


	84. -Épilogue-

**Bonsoir à tous ! Encore une fois j'ai misérablement échoué à répondre aux reviews alors que vous avez été des AMOURS ! Des trésors, des miaou ! Je vous aime tellement.**

 **Oh si vous saviez.**

 **Du coup je vous promets de répondre entre ce soir et demain. Parce que je ne veux pas perdre de temps et je tiens à vous laisser avec l'épilogue. Mais sachez que je ne vous laisserai pas sans réponse.**

 **MERCI, MERCI, MERCI !**

 **Et merci à TITOU DOUH !**

 **Lianiria :** Merci beaucoup. En effet c'est une fin particulière haha ! Ni bonne, ni mauvaise. Je veux dire, ni heureuse, ni malheureuse. Merci pour ta lecture et tes compliments. Mon koeur bat beaucoup huhu !

 **Papillon16 :** Pas totalement finis voyons :o. J'ai encore plein de surprise pour vous haha ! Ouaip c'est mitigé, mais j'avais jamais dit que ça se terminerait bien XD. Enfin certaines personnes avaient encore de l'espoir concernant Harry et c'était drôlement mignon ! En vérité j'avais pensé à le faire mourir seul, sans personne, de manière hyper tragique comme Regulus mais ça me brisait trop le cœur haha. (Moi aussi je suis sensible). Huhu merci beaucoup ! Merci aussi pour ma Bêta. Oui mais les adieux c'est un peu normal, je veux dire il y a un épilogue mais ça c'est la vraie fin ! J'espère que tu as encore un peu de place pour quelques histoires de plus. Merci beaucoup pour tes mots et ta lecture !

 **Anonyme92 :** Ouah 3h ! Même moi je ne lis pas aussi vite XD. MERCI !

 **Lassa :** Non on ne pouvait pas XD, mais certaines personnes ont outrepassé les règles mais bon c'est pas bien grave. Est-ce que la fête c'est pour moi ?

 **Guest :** Ouah de Corée ?! Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie qu'elle vous ait plu !

 **Guest :** Huhu. Harry est mort mais tu es triste uniquement pour William. Bon c'est vrai que c'est moyen la suite pour lui. Il est pas prêt de retrouver le bonheur je crois mais qui sait ! HAHA moi je sais en fait…Mhh toutes tes questions et bien elles auront des réponses mais clairement pas maintenant héhé. Concernat Ron et Hermione, snirf mais..et le trio d'or alors ? En tout cas merci pour ta review, ta lecture et tes larmes ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

 **Silence :** Ouah, merci beaucoup ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que vous ayez autant apprécié ! Merci pour vos encouragements et vos mots doux ça me fait ultra chaud au cœur ! J'espère que vous aimerez la suite !

 **Ocechan :** Huhu, désolée !

 **Geliah :** Non merci à toi !

 **Louvy :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu avais assez de mouchoir !

 **Aylora :** Merci beaucoup !

 **Chlo :** Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps d'en laisser une tout de même. Je suis extrêmement flattée de te faire revenir coté France XD. Tous ces compliments hahaha je rougis, je rougis ! Merci, merci !

Voilà les agneaux, je vous abandonne l'épilogue ! Bonne lecture !

 **EPILOGUE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Il leur apparaissait qu'il n'y avait aucun endroit réellement légitime où le déposer. Ce fut Dumbledore qui trancha, offrant à Harry le repos dans la seule et unique vraie demeure qu'il avait eue.

Il ferma exceptionnellement les portes de Poudlard pour laisser à chaque famille la joie de fêter la fin d'une guerre beaucoup trop longue. Il les rouvrit pour permettre à quelques personnes de pleurer leurs morts.

Harry James Potter fut enterré dans le parc de Poudlard. Une stèle blanche sans nom y fut érigée mais personne n'osa demander qu'un nom y soit figuré, pour une raison dont Dumbledore devrait leur faire part.

Dumbledore avait cru que certaines personnes n'auraient pas eu la force de se rendre à la cérémonie formelle qu'il avait organisée. Mais ils étaient tous venus.

Lily et James tenaient Harry contre eux.

Sirius et Severus les soutenaient de part et d'autre, Severus gardant dans sa main celle de Louve qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Les seuls moments où elle ne pleurait pas, c'était quand le sommeil la terrassait.

Regulus serrait le bras de son frère de la même façon qu'il serrait les dents. De l'autre coté se tenaient Rebecca, Cassie et William. Ce dernier avait le visage résolument baissé vers le sol.

Un peu plus loin, Pétunia, Laïalus, Nolan et Hagrid essuyaient leurs larmes en silence.

En face de la tombe, on avait laissé Lucius et Narcissa s'approcher et en plus des pleurs de Louve, on entendait les sanglots de Draco Malfoy.

Alors Dumbledore toussa un peu.

\- Au vu des nombreux actes de bravoure d'Harry Potter, je trouve cela aussi injuste que vous qu'il n'ait pas d'enterrement plus digne que cela. Mais j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire que les personnes présentes sont celles qu'il désirait le plus. J'aurais un million de choses à vous dire mais je préfère me taire et vous laisser vous souvenir de toutes les choses qui faisaient qu'Harry Potter était un garçon extraordinaire et que tout ce qu'il a fait… Il l'a fait pour nous.

Pour Dumbledore, c'était tous ces moments passés dans son bureau à écouter Harry raconter toutes les choses qu'il avait faites dans une vie antérieure.

Pour Pétunia, c'était cette étoile qu'elle sortait à chaque noël.

Pour Hagrid, c'était des visites, de l'intérêt et cette gentillesse dont il faisait toujours preuve à son égard.

Pour Narcissa, c'était les cris de joie de Draco à chaque fois qu'Harry s'amusait avec lui.

Pour Lucius, c'était tout ces moments devant un feu de cheminée à discuter de tout et de rien. C'était son rire et ses piques acerbes. C'était sa façon exacerbée de vouloir refaire le monde et d'en connaître tous les secrets.

Pour Cassie, c'était ce garçon qui avait su attirer l'attention sur lui et unifier Poudlard dans un moment terrible.

Pour Rebecca, c'était celui qui avait fait définitivement entrer dans sa vie l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Pour Sirius, c'était des nuits hors de Poudlard. C'était des plaisanteries, des regards en coin. C'était une amitié aussi réelle que celle partagée avec James.

Pour Regulus, c'était un frère. Un soutien. C'était ce qui s'approchait le plus d'une véritable famille et c'était tout ce qu'il lui avait rendu. L'amour d'un frère et une nouvelle famille. La rédemption et le courage qu'il ne pensait jamais avoir.

Pour Severus, c'était toute sa vie. Tous ces moments qui avaient rendu la vie à Poudlard douce et joyeuse. Même les mauvais. C'était la confiance, c'était des secrets, des larmes, des rires, des aventures. C'était son meilleur ami.

Pour William, c'était plus que tout. C'était l'amour. C'était la joie et la tristesse. C'était délicieux et douloureux en même temps. C'était ce qu'il regretterait et ce qu'il ne regretterait jamais. C'était la sensation de savoir que dans le monde, on pouvait se satisfaire d'une seule personne et de ce qu'elle pouvait vous offrir ou vous enlever.

Pour James et Lily… C'était leurs fils. Et il leur avait sauvé la vie.

Un hurlement se fit entendre, celui d'un loup. Le cri de leurs cœurs qu'ils étaient incapables de faire taire.

Harry était mort pour leur salut.

Harry était mort pour leur vie.

 **OoooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

Lily se demandait bien ce qu'elle faisait encore ici. Mais Dumbledore ne semblait pas vouloir leur laisser un peu de paix.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie plutôt que de se trouver autour de cette table : partir loin. Et elle était presque sûre que c'était le désir de ceux qui restaient.

Sirius, Severus, Regulus, William, James et elle avaient été demandés par le directeur. Même si ce qui suivait semblait important, elle aurait aimé un peu de répit.

Dumbledore déposa alors une sorte de petit cercle au milieu de la table qu'il tapota de sa baguette et une fumée bleue s'en échappa.

Harry apparut sous leurs yeux.

Un Harry ayant l'aspect fumeux d'un fantôme, dont les cheveux sombres et en bataille éteignaient un peu plus les doutes sur ses liens de parentés.

Lily écarquilla les yeux.

\- Hum, hum, fit Harry avec un petit sourire.

Regulus n'en revenait pas, il reconnaissait les lieux derrière Harry. C'était la cave secrète des Malfoy.

Harry sembla s'éloigner. Il faisait la taille d'un elfe et se tenait debout sur la table. C'était comme dans Star Wars, pensa Lily.

\- Je crois… Qu'on arrive à la fin, dit-il. Je ne sais pas exactement à quel moment j'ai fait une erreur. Peut-être que toute cette histoire en était une. Mais je ne me sens pas la force d'abandonner maintenant. J'ai lu ce livre, il pointa du pouce la table derrière lui. Je ne vais pas réellement cacher ce que j'ai fait. Je pense que je dois la vérité. Je veux dire, si j'enregistre ce message et que ceux qui le reçoivent le voient, c'est que je suis mort et que j'ai échoué ou réussi, ça dépendra de la façon dont je meurs.

Il fit une pause et semblait intensément réfléchir à la suite de son discours.

\- Professeur, j'aimerais que vous donniez ce message à mes parents : Lily et James Potter. Enfin, si on peut encore les considérer comme tel… Moi, je le fais. Je le ferai toujours. Papa, maman… Je pourrais vous raconter de long en large ce qui m'a poussé à faire ça mais j'aimerais vous parler de l'essentiel.

L'image d'Harry s'assit sur la table et un lourd silence pesa dans la pièce.

\- La première fois que j'ai utilisé un retourneur de temps… C'était pour sauver Sirius, accusé à tord d'être celui qui vous avait trahis.

Sirius grogna.

\- Je pourrais vous dire que ma vie n'était pas si horrible. Elle était la plupart du temps extrêmement bien. Mais en venant ici, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle aurait pu être cent fois mieux si vous aviez étiez là. Je ne me suis jamais fait d'illusions sur ce que je désirais vraiment et sur la façon dont mes envies égoïstes pouvaient se répercuter sur celle des autres. Au final, peut-être que Dumbledore avait raison sur la folie qui rongeait ceux qui s'observent dans le miroir du Risèd. Mais je m'égare. Vous dire la vérité n'a jamais été une option. Mais au fil des années, je ne me sentais plus de garder ça pour moi. Je pense sincèrement avoir tout de même réussi à changer certaines choses en bien. De mon point de vue, je crois que je peux dire que quelques personnes auront quelque chose de meilleur à préserver qu'un amour à sens unique ou une fin de vie désolante. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur mon futur, si ce qui se joue ici, se joue correctement et que vous êtes encore là au-delà du trente et un… Alors il n'est pas nécessaire que je vous en raconte quoi que ce soit. J'aimerais juste que vous sachiez que j'ai savouré chaque moment passé avec vous avec bonheur. Que malgré toute la difficulté de la mission que je m'étais imposée, elle valait les quelques années que j'ai vécues avec vous. Avec Sirius, Severus et Remus. Elle valait plus que ça encore.

Lily serra la main de James tandis que l'homme avait baissé la tête.

\- Ce que j'ai fait… Est probablement impardonnable aux yeux du monde magique. Mais j'offre juste un sursis à Harry, pour avoir la certitude que si ce qui devait le protéger ne le fait pas, il y ait quelque chose qui n'implique pas vos vies.

Lily étouffa un sanglot. Harry continua.

\- Je crois qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de vous expliquer pourquoi il est important de taire mon nom. Aussi bien pour les affaires à venir concernant mes années d'espionnage et tout ce que j'ai pu rassembler pour compromettre les mangemorts que mes années à Poudlard. Pour Poudlard, je serai un élève resté trois ans en Angleterre pour repartir aussi vite. Pour vous, j'espère être plus que ça et pour le monde… Il vaut sûrement mieux que je n'ai jamais existé. Aussi, je pense que je vais finir ceci comme une sorte de testament. Même si j'ai très peu de possession…

Regulus s'était levé et avait posé sa main sur l'objet qui s'éteignit, choquant tout le monde. Mais ses yeux remplis de larmes dissuadèrent ceux qui étaient autour de la table de s'opposer à son acte.

\- Ça suffit, dit-il. S'il vous plaît…

Dumbledore ne rétorqua pas. Il récupéra l'objet.

\- Bien… Une autre fois, dans ce cas.

\- Oui, souffla Lily.

 **OoooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooO**

 **12 Novembre 1981**

Narcissa ouvrit la porte et laissa l'auror entrer, suivi de Lily Evans. L'homme lui fit un bref signe de tête et elle les invita à se rendre au salon. Lucius y était déjà et il se leva, surpris, en voyant la jeune femme aux cheveux flamboyant.

\- Madame Potter.

\- Appelez-moi Lily, s'il vous plaît.

Lucius fit oui de la tête.

\- Auror Chester.

\- Malfoy.

Lily posa une main sur le bras de l'homme et William poussa un soupir fatigué.

\- Vous savez pourquoi je suis ici ? dit-il.

\- Nous le savons, oui, répondit Narcissa.

\- Bien.

William souleva un porte document qu'il avait dans la main, Narcissa remarqua alors que Lily avait avec elle un sac conséquent.

\- Votre procès aura lieu à la fin du mois.

\- Mais je croyais que…

\- Lucius Malfoy aura un procès, madame, et estimez-vous heureuse que vous n'en ayez pas un aussi.

\- William ! siffla Lily.

L'homme grogna mais sortit un épais tas de parchemins.

\- Rebecca Corgan voulait être votre avocate mais il y aurait eu conflit d'intérêt. Ça sera donc un avocat désigné par la cours, étant donné le peu de moyens qu'il vous reste pour vous offrir un mandataire neutre.

Lucius pinça les lèvres. Tous les avocats assignés par le ministère prenaient un malin plaisir à enfoncer le clou. Il était clair qu'aucun mangemort ne s'en sortirait vainqueur, pas après la liste.

Liste érigée par Harry Adams, du moins c'était ce que supposait Lucius. Il n'avait été mention que d'un espion envoyé par l'Ordre qui avait fait un travail de fourmis, réunissant noms, souvenirs, preuves, actes et évidences qui condamneraient à coups sûr chaque homme et chaque femme qui avait œuvré pour Voldemort.

\- Donc Lucius sera condamné, gémit Narcissa.

\- A vie, ajouta William. Heureusement pour lui, il possède une bonne étoile.

\- Comment ça ? fit Lucius.

\- Quelqu'un a réuni des preuves stipulant formellement que vous n'étiez pas responsable de vos actes.

\- Quoi ?!

William tourna le document vers Lucius et ce dernier s'en empara rapidement. Durant de longues minutes, il parcourut le rapport et au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, il se sentit mourir à l'intérieur.

\- Il a fait ça…. Depuis le début…

Narcissa se tourna vers lui.

\- Lucius ?

\- Mon père… Ça accuse mon père pour chaque chose que j'ai faite. Depuis le moment où je l'ai convaincu de discuter avec moi… Comment pouvait-il savoir ?

\- Il ne savait pas, fit Lily. Il l'a sûrement supposé. Ceci vous lave de tous soupçons et vous permet de récupérer vos biens. Tous vos biens sauf la place de votre nom au Magenmagot ainsi que votre travail actuel.

\- Si vous acceptez de signer et d'accuser votre père… Vous ne pourrez cependant plus exercer au Ministère, vous n'aurez plus la possibilité d'avoir un quelconque travail lié à la politique.

Lucius fit immédiatement apparaître une plume et signa sans même lire le reste sous les regards étonnés de Lily et William.

\- Comment allez-vous faire ? Mon père est porté disparu.

\- Cela n'a pas d'importance, son nom est entaché. S'il remet les pieds en Angleterre, nous le saurons. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il a aussi tenté de tuer votre fils ? Vous devriez faire cette déposition en bonne et due forme pour avoir un appui réel sur la dangerosité de votre père.

Narcissa attrapa la main de Lucius et ce dernier la serra aussitôt.

\- Bien, fit Lily, avant de passer au plus dur…

Elle déposa le sac sur la petite table en face d'eux et l'ouvrit.

\- C'est pour vous.

\- Pour nous ?

Narcissa se pencha pour voir ce qui s'y trouvait. Plusieurs pulls et une énorme cape, toute ayant l'écusson des Serpentard brodés dessus. L'épouse Malfoy glissa une main pour en caresser l'étoffe et soupira.

\- C'est ma mère... Qui les a faits pour Harry.

Lucius leva un regard confus vers elle.

\- Ils sont tous aux armoiries des Serpentard mais nous doutons fortement que notre fils y entre. Peut-être que ça sera plus pour le vôtre.

\- Comment cela… Vous doutez ?

Lily secoua doucement la tête.

\- Donnez-moi votre bras monsieur Malfoy.

\- Pardon ?

\- Votre bras gauche, s'il vous plaît.

Lucius regarda sa femme qui ne savait plus quoi dire mais au bout d'un long moment, il finit par accéder à la demande de Lily. Elle attrapa son poignet et repoussa sa manche pour dévoiler un tatouage presque effacé.

Elle sortit sa baguette et en posa la pointe sur la peau de l'héritier.

\- Je suis désolée pour ça…

\- Pour qu…

\- Evanesco encantatem.

Lucius grinça des dents, tellement fort que cela fit sursauter sa femme. Il tenta de retirer son bras mais Lily le retint fermement.

\- Ne bougez-pas.

Au moment où elle dit ça, le tatouage sembla sortir de sa peau, comme une immense larve noire se tortillant de douleur. Lucius observa la scène avec dégoût. La douleur était vive et c'était comme se faire brûler la peau.

\- Qu'est ce que…

Lily fit tourner son poignet deux fois.

\- Destructum !

Le serpent s'évapora d'un coup et Lucius put voir que le crâne était en train de se fondre dans sa chaire pour ne laisser aucune trace. Dès qu'il sentit la poigne de Lily se relâcher, il ramena son avant bras vers lui et la regarda les yeux ronds.

\- Vous l'avez fait… Vous…

\- Les juges vérifient si les mangemorts sont porteurs de la marque. Je vous donne une autre chance.

Elle se leva et William en fit de même. Lucius et Narcissa leurs emboîtèrent le pas.

\- Attendez, dit-elle. Attendez…

Les deux membres de l'Ordre se tournèrent vers eux.

\- Merci, bredouilla Narcissa, merci pour tout.

Lily fronça les sourcils et parla avant que William ne le fasse.

\- Ce n'est pas nous qu'il faut remercier… C'est Harry.

\- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, ajouta William, je vous laisserais croupir en prison pendant le restant de vos jours. Mais il semblerait que je ne sois pas un bon juge.

Il fut le premier à quitter l'endroit, laissant Lucius et Narcissa blessés. Lily posa alors une main sur celle de la femme et lui fit un doux sourire.

\- N'en voulez pas à William… Harry était important.

\- Il l'était aussi pour nous, grinça Lucius.

\- Je sais. Vous me l'avez ramené, vous avez sauvé mon fils… Pour ça, je vous serai éternellement reconnaissante. Je n'oublierai pas ce que vous avez fait.

\- Et nous n'oublierons pas ce que vous avez fait non plus.

\- Merci beaucoup. J'espère que les pulls seront à sa taille. Harry n'était pas très épais. Peut-être pourrez-vous les ajuster.

Narcissa sourit à travers ses larmes.

\- Nous ferons ça.

Lily fit deux pas en arrière avant de se tourner et de sortir pour rejoindre William. Quand la porte des Malfoy fut fermée, Lucius resta debout devant l'entrée, tenant son avant bras, tête baissée.

\- Lucius…

\- Il était important pour nous aussi… Il l'était pour moi.

Narcissa posa sa tête contre son dos et l'enlaça.

\- Je sais.

\- C'était mon ami.

\- Je sais, Lucius.

Deux tremblements parcoururent le corps de Lucius et Narcissa continua de l'étreindre. Elle était fatiguée de pleurer mais elle le fit tout de même.

 **OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

William glissa sa main dans celle de Lily et elle poussa un soupir.

\- Vous n'avez pas changé d'avis ?

Elle fit « non » de la tête.

\- Je n'avais plus vu James aussi enthousiaste depuis si longtemps, dit-il dans un sourire.

Lily lui serra un peu plus fortement la main.

\- William… Si tu veux…

\- Non ! Non, c'est très bien comme ça. Ne m'en veux pas, Lily, mais… J'aurais du mal à faire la différence. J'ai du mal à le faire.

\- C'est pour ça que tu ne l'as jamais pris dans tes bras ? Tu le savais.

\- J'ai compris quand il est né, oui...

Lily ferma les yeux pour chasser ses larmes.

\- Nous avons tous besoin de repos, dit-elle, je crois que c'est la meilleure façon de s'en sortir. Il y a plein de choses ici que j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais plus faire.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

Lily se rapprocha de lui et il la prit dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolée, fit-elle dans un gémissement douloureux.

\- Non, ça ira. Il y aura toujours Sirius, Severus et Cassie. Je ne serai pas tout seul.

\- Si, tu le seras. Tu le sais et je le sais.

William posa ses lèvres contre ses cheveux.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Lily. Que tu sois là ou non, ça n'y changera rien.

\- Je le sais ! C'est juste… Je me demande si ça n'aurait pas pu être autrement...

\- Je me le demande aussi.

Ils restèrent comme ça encore un moment, serrés l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que William les fasse transplaner à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Ils y retrouvèrent, Sirius, Severus, Cassie, James et Rebecca.

Ils y passèrent toute la nuit. Comme avant...

Sauf qu'il manquait trop de personnes.

 **OooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooO**

 **28 Décembre 1981**

\- Oui… Non… Ne vous en faites pas…Bien sûr qu'on passera vous voir avant notre départ. C'est presque la porte à côté. Bon, peut-être pas tant que ça…

James rigola et Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Pétunia lui fit un petit sourire en coin tout en continuant à plier les habits d'Harry.

\- Tu n'es pas sensé pouvoir faire ça avec un peu de magie ? se plaignit l'aînée.

\- Si je le faisais, je ne pourrais pas faire ça -elle prit l'un des vêtements de bébé et en respira l'odeur profondément.

Pétunia rigola.

\- Tu sais que tu peux aussi le sentir lui.

La jeune femme se tourna vers le tapis d'éveil posé au sol. Harry était assis et mâchouillait un tissus abîmé. Derrière lui dormait un immense serpent gris sombre, dont le bout de la queue restait figé sur une vingtaine de centimètre, comme si quelque chose était coincé.

Pétunia amena une main vers son neveu et l'enfant la fixa de ses beaux yeux verts. Elle caressa la mèche blanche au dessus de son front avec un air grave.

\- Votre mère est en pleine forme ! tonna James.

Il entra dans la pièce et s'assit en tailleur à coté des deux femmes.

\- Il faut croire qu'elle n'était pas si malade que ça, dit Lily.

\- Bien sûr, ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que sa fille est une brillante médicomage qui s'emploie à mélanger médecine moldue et médecine magique.

\- Si personne ne le voit, personne ne le sait, bougonna Lily.

Pétunia ferma le sac une fois que Lily eut mis le dernier vêtement.

\- Que reste-il ?

\- Plus grand-chose.

\- Et tout ce qu'il y a dans la chambre du haut ? demanda Pétunia.

\- Mh, fit James, ça part dans la maison de mes parents.

\- Une dernière petite chose, fit Lily.

Elle se pencha vers son fils et fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir un bracelet vert émeraude serti de deux crochets.

\- Joyeux noël, mon trésor.

\- Joyeux noël ! cria Harry

James et Lily rigolèrent.

\- Oh, bon sang ! J'ai hâte d'entendre ça plus souvent, fit Lily émue.

James et Pétunia éclatèrent de rire pendant que Lily serrait son fils contre elle.

 **OoooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooO**

 **3 janvier 1981**

Dès que la porte grinça, Severus ouvrit les yeux. Il écouta les petits bruits de pieds jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette se profile sous ses yeux. Celle d'une petite fille avec une cascade de cheveux noirs.

\- Sev'… Tu dors ?

\- Non, Louve, murmura Severus.

La petite fille grimpa alors sur le lit et Severus se décala pour la laisser monter. Il écouta Sirius grogner sans pour autant se réveiller. Elle se colla contre son épaule.

\- J'ai fait un rêve.

\- C'était un cauchemar ?

\- Non, non. Mais il faut que je le raconte sinon je vais oublier.

Severus caressa doucement les mèches sombres de l'enfant et elle se tourna vers lui pour braquer ses yeux bleus dans les siens. Severus eut immédiatement un pincement au cœur.

\- Raconte-moi.

\- J'ai rêvé que j'étais un loup. Et je faisais des bonds d'au moins huit mètres ! Plus haut que ceux de Syracuse !

\- Vraiment plus haut ?

\- Vraiment ! Super haut et je sautais encore et encore !

Tout en parlant, Louve faisait de grands gestes et elle cogna le menton de Severus sans que ce dernier ne dise quelque chose.

\- Est-ce que mon papa aussi il sautait haut dans le ciel ?

Severus ramena la petite fille contre lui et embrassa son front.

\- Vraiment très haut.

Louve enfonça sa tête au creux de son cou.

\- Est-ce que mon papa et ma maman vont revenir ?

Severus ferma les yeux et la serra un peu plus contre lui.

\- Tu sais, Louve… Parfois quand des gens sautent beaucoup trop haut, ils finissent par ne plus redescendre. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne te voient plus. Ou qu'ils ne pensent plus à toi.

\- Mais ils ne redescendront plus jamais alors ?

\- Non, Louve… Ils ne redescendront plus.

Louve remonta les draps sur elle et cacha sa tête. Severus tira doucement le tissus.

\- Louve…

\- Toi, tu peux les faire redescendre. Tu es un sorcier ? Tu fais de la magie !

\- Et quand tu seras capable d'en faire, tu penseras autrement.

La jeune fille l'observa de ses grands yeux humides et Severus la serra un peu plus contre lui.

\- Je sais que c'est douloureux.

\- Mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Tu dois ajouter un « mais ».

Severus ferma les yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas de « mais ». C'est juste douloureux.

Louve se tut et se cala plus confortablement contre Severus.

 **OoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Les procès des mangemorts furent les plus longs procès de l'histoire de la magie. Si dans le passé initial d'Harry Potter, beaucoup d'arrestations et d'emprisonnements furent imputés à Maugrey, la liste d'Harry et les prouesses de William permirent une véritable hécatombe du côté des mangemorts.

Il n'était plus possible pour certains d'acheter leur liberté en vendant leurs camarades. Et beaucoup déchantèrent en se rendant compte que juste des masques n'avaient pu camoufler leurs identités.

Dumbledore avait pris soins de partager chaque donnée laissée par Harry, il n'était pas question pour lui de voir certains d'entre eux servir un probable retour de Voldemort.

Malheureusement, il y avait eu des ratés. Autant de pertes du coté des aurors et des membres de l'Ordre, et la mort d'Alice Londubat et de presque toute la famille Bones avait était un réel coup dur pour les aurors, surtout pour Maugrey et William.

Il y avait aussi eu des nouvelles plus alarmantes.

Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Barty Croupton junior avaient réussi à s'échapper... Et Regulus Black avait été condamné à deux ans d'emprisonnement à Azkaban.

 **OoooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

 **16 janvier 1981**

Lily griffonna rapidement quelque chose sur un papier avant de relever les yeux vers Regulus qui avait gardé son bras tendu devant elle.

\- Tu peux baisser le bras, Regulus. Quand tu sortiras, tu auras une jolie surprise qui, j'espère, fera l'affaire.

Le garçon se contenta de lui sourire jusqu'à ce que Sirius s'assoit à ses cotés. Lily décida que c'était le moment parfait pour s'éclipser.

Regulus observa son frère puis fronça les sourcils.

\- Je sais exactement ce que tu vas dire.

\- Tentacules.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Et bien quoi ? Je pensais que tu savais ce que j'allais dire ?

Regulus grogna mais Sirius reprit.

\- Tu aurais pu rester caché.

\- Vraiment ? C'est vraiment ce que tu me proposes ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais autre chose que deux ans à Azkaban...

\- Tu y es bien resté plus de dix ans, apparemment...

Le regard de Sirius s'assombrit.

\- Ce que Dumbledore a dit…

\- J'y crois. J'y crois, Sirius, parce qu'il savait des choses à propos de nous.

\- Et bien que tu y crois ou non, ça ne change pas le fait que ça ne se produira pas. Et même si un hypothétique moi a pu y passer des années et des années, je suis sûr que c'est par pure folie.

\- Alors je le suis sûrement un peu. Sirius… Essaie de comprendre.

\- J'essaie, mais il va falloir que tu m'expliques encore mieux.

Regulus lui fit un mince sourire.

\- C'est ma dette que je paie. J'aurais pu rester mort et ensuite… Ou serait passée ma vie ? Je me suis caché sous Voldemort, je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire encore. J'accepte ma punition, j'accepte de payer pour mes erreurs.

\- Ce n'était pas uniquement les tiennes, répliqua Sirius, agacé.

\- Mais je savais ce que je faisais. Je veux une vraie vie, Sirius. Je veux trouver un travail, je veux voyager, je veux reprendre mes études. Je veux pouvoir choisir sans être obligé de vivre dans l'ombre. De qui que ce soit.

\- Deux ans… Maintenant que tu es revenu, j'ai l'impression de devoir faire face à une éternité.

\- Mais tu seras là ?

Sirius braqua un regard franc vers son frère.

\- Je serai là, Regulus. Je viendrai te chercher. Je ne t'abandonnes plus.

\- Merci, souffla Regulus.

Ce furent les derniers jours les plus éprouvant pour chacun d'entre eux. Comme si leur groupe s'effilait, comme s'il n'y avait plus aucune raison pour qu'il s'accrochent aux autres.

Mais ça ne changea rien aux profonds sentiments qu'ils avaient tous les uns pour les autres.

Chaque nouvel an resterait inchangé. Ils se réuniraient encore et encore et leur groupe s'agrandirait à chaque fois.

Des enfants, des amis. De l'espoir.

 **OooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

 **Janvier 1983**

Le geôlier ouvrit la porte de sa cellule et Regulus en sortit, le cœur battant.

Il n'osa pas relever la tête et se contenta d'avancer en fixant le sol. Malgré la joie intense qui parcourait son corps, il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il avait passé deux années de sa vie dans une prison infernale entouré de ceux qu'il avait trahis, à entendre leurs cris mélangés aux siens. Même s'il avait plus de matière pour garder espoir, Regulus avait vécu ces mois d'enfermement comme le pire des cauchemars.

Il avait su avant son procès que Dumbledore, Cassie Corgan et quelques autres membres du Magenmagot avaient tenté de mettre fin au travail des détraqueurs mais leur souhait n'avait jamais été entendu.

L'Ordre du Phénix perdait de son influence et bientôt Dumbledore se retrouverait à ne pouvoir veiller que d'un œil. Par quelques nouvelles, il avait appris que Corgan subissait autant de mauvaises pressions et que Fudge avait été désigné nouveau ministre de la magie.

A cette nouvelle, il avait senti la haine le consumer et le souffle des détraqueurs avaient été ce jour là particulièrement douloureux.

Il l'était presque tout le temps, lui faisant revivre encore et encore la mort de Feutenfer et celle d'Harry... Mais il l'avait choisi. Il avait su que ça ne serait pas reposant. C'était son fardeau, sa pénitence.

Et maintenant qu'il était libre, il savait qu'il pourrait apprécier cette liberté à sa juste valeur.

Il savait qu'il pourrait vivre comme il en avait envie et faire honneur aux personnes qui avait tout donné pour qu'il reste en vie.

\- Je l'ai fait, murmura-t-il. Je l'ai fait, Harry.

\- Et il aurait sans doute était extrêmement fier, fit une voix.

Regulus releva la tête et il écarquilla les yeux.

\- Professeur ?

Dumbledore lui offrit un sourire amicale et le geôlier qui le conduisait s'écarta pour laisser Regulus passer.

\- Lorsque vous aurez terminé, rendez-vous au sous-sol pour l'accès au portoloin.

Dumbledore fit un petit signe de tête à l'homme qui avait libéré Regulus avant de reporter son attention sur le garçon.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

\- Je crois que nous avons certaines choses à nous dire.

Regulus fronça les sourcils.

\- Je veux tout savoir, dit-il, Absolument tout.

 **FIN**

.

.

 **GLOSSAIRE**

 **La baguette** **d'ébène** : Bois d'ébène 31,5 cm, crin de sombral (supposé). Baguette ayant possiblement appartenu à l'un des frères Peverell. Il faut avoir vaincu la mort pour s'en servir et être un descendant du premier possesseur. (Dernier détenteur : Harry Adams. Actuel détenteur : inconnu).

 **Vif bleu** : Vif d'or bleu offert par William à Harry (pièce unique). Légué à Harry deuxième du nom.

 **Bracelet de fondateur** : Quatre bracelets, faits de quatre pierres différentes : Ambre, jade, rubis, obsidienne. Avec tous une particularité : des canines, des crocs, des griffes et des serres. Chacun ayant un pouvoir particulier et ayant appartenu à l'un des fondateurs de Poudlard. L'histoire veut que les bracelets aient été offerts par les gobelins pour remercier les fondateurs d'ouvrir l'école à tous. Le futur démontre que la première pensée n'a jamais abouti pour une raison mystérieuse.

Le bracelet d'Ambre améliore les sorts de légilimencie, éloigne la douleur physique et mentale, permet de trouver son chemin (premier détenteur : Godric Gryffindor. Dernier détenteur : William Chester).

Le bracelet de Jade éloigne le mal du cœur (ici le mal est la magie noire), empêche d'être trouvé, ferme l'esprit, améliore l'occlumancie. (Premier détenteur : Salazar Serpentard. Dernier détenteur : Harry James Potter deuxième du nom).

Le bracelet de Saphir : Éloigne les doutes, améliore la concentration et la création, dévoile les mensonges. (Premier détenteur : Rowena Serdaigle. Dernier détenteur : inconnu).

Le bracelet d'Obsidienne : Éloigne la peur, renforce les sorts de protections, ouvre le troisième œil. (Premier détenteur : Helga Poufsouffle. Dernier détenteur : inconnu).

 **Trésor et secret de Ragnuk 1** **er** : Livre ayant appartenu au roi des Gobelins. Ce dernier y tenait un rapport de chaque objet conçu par ses soins et ceux de son peuple. Plusieurs personnes y ont ajouté leurs touches pour en faire une sorte de carte au trésor. (Dernier détenteur : Harry Adams. Détenteur actuel : inconnu).

 **Dague d'argent :** Secrètement fabriquée par Ragnuk 1er après avoir vendu l'épée des Gryffondor à Godric. Le roi des Gobelins la garda précieusement avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit volée à sa mort. Son emplacement est répertorié dans le livre de Ragnuk 1er. (Dernier détenteur : Harry Adams. Détenteur actuel : inconnu).

 **Le pendule divinatoire de Saphir** : objet magique extrêmement rare, d'une puissance incroyable pour les médiums aux dons particuliers. Permet de briser certaines barrières magiques. Un médium possédant ce pendule ainsi que le bracelet d'Helga peut être capable de retrouver n'importe qui, n'importe ou.(Détenteur actuel : Louve Lupin).

 **L'entrave de Némèe :** Collier de fer utilisé pour soumettre n'importe quel animal. Une seule clé peut l'ouvrir, si l'entrave est ouverte d'une autre façon elle entraîne la mort de son porteur dans d'atroces souffrances.

 **Le collier de la Trinité** : Collier offert à Harry Adams par les Alfes noirs. Il permet de protéger trois fois. (Actuel détenteur : Draco Lucius Malfoy).

 **La défense du Sanglier Saehrimni** : Corne pouvant ressusciter quelqu'un selon un rite particulier. Une seule et unique fois. (Actuel détenteur : Lord Voldemort).

 **L'eau de la fontaine de jouvence** : Une eau mystérieuse dont la source semble tarie, permet de soigner des blessures et des maladies et fait rajeunir ceux qui en boivent. (Détenteur : Lord Voldemort, Abraxas Malfoy).

 **Portrait magique d'Harry Adams** : Portrait commandé par Lucius Malfoy. Maudit par Harry Adams pour ne jamais parler. Lucius fera venir de nombreux briseurs de sort qui parviendront tous à la même conclusion. Le souhait du modèle était si puissant que la magie a fini par l'entendre. Le portrait en plus d'être silencieux finira par devenir totalement immobile au plus grand désarroi de Lucius.

 **Le Cycle d'Argos :** Manuel de magie noire extrêmement convoité. Il faut sacrifier ses yeux pour pouvoir lire à l'intérieur. Les multitudes de paires d'yeux suffisent généralement à dissuader les sorciers les plus téméraires. Le secret des horcruxes y est dévoilé. (Dernier détenteur : Lucius Malfoy. Détenteur actuel : inconnu).

 **Le livre des Ombres** : Manuel de magie noire écrit par Ekrizdis, l'architecte fou d'Azkaban. Permet d'invoquer la bête vivant sous Azkaban. Sorts de torture et de protection magique. Secret des détraqueurs. Enfermé à la bibliothèque magique de Londres.

 **Livre des sorts et enchantements secrets :** Livre de magie créé par Lily Evans, Severus Rogue et Harry Adams. Il contient le sort de passe-muraille de Lily de la cave d'eau de l'appel de la sirène. Tous les sorts de Severus Rogue (excepté le sectum sempra, inexistant). Il contient le sort de trompe l'œil, ainsi que «vox » le sort permettant de faire parler les animaux un laps de temps. (Actuel détenteur : Lily Potter).

 **Voilà mes agneaux ! A présent pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu l'interlude au chapitre 78 vous êtes libre de pouvoir le lire. Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre une semaine pours les trois interludes. Je pense que je les posterais dans les jours qui suivent.**

 **C'est définitivement terminé pour le Livre I. J'ai tellement hâte que vous lisiez le tome 2 mais patience est mère de eeuhh…bref vous avez compris.**

 **Je répondrais demain sans faute à tout ceux qui ont eut l'aimable gentillesse de me laisser un mot.**

 **GROS KOEUR SUR VOUS LES AGNEAUX !**


	85. Interlude-2-

Bonsoir, bonsoir, je pense avoir globalement répondu à tout le monde et si ce n'est pas le cas je continuerais de répondre tout le long de la semaine parce que bon ça va être chargé. En bref je vais poster les derniers interludes jusqu'à la fin de la semaine et après ça on repartira ensemble sur de bonne base !

Au fait…Titou Douh a corrigé cet OS !

Bonne lecture les agneaux !

 **NOUVEAU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **26 août 1991**

\- Je pense qu'on va le prendre.

\- C'est un très bon choix, monsieur ! C'est vraiment un compagnon fidèle et très intelligent.

\- Neville ? Tu es d'accord ? C'est lui que tu veux ?

Neville eut du mal à détourner les yeux de ceux, grands et violets, de l'animal qui le fixait.

\- Mais… Et si je n'arrive pas à m'en occuper et qu'à cause de moi il lui arrive quelque chose ?

Frank Londubat posa une main sur la tête de son fils et lui adressa un tendre sourire.

\- Tu es un garçon soigneux, Neville, je suis sûr qu'il ne risque rien.

\- Et puis, ajouta le vendeur, ce sont des animaux qui savent se débrouiller seuls aussi.

Neville reporta son attention sur la bestiole, l'un des nombreux petits d'une portée qui vivait dans l'animalerie. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le fixer, parce qu'il l'avait trouvé un peu comme lui.

Le chat-fléreur sur lequel il avait porté son choix avait montré un certain talent pour la maladresse et ça lui avait vraiment plu. Il avait aussi de grandes oreilles comme ses frères et sœurs mais les siennes ne tenaient pas droit, elles retombaient sur sa frimousse. Neville avait tout aimé chez luisa façon étrange de se déplacer, ses grands yeux mauves, sa robe d'un blanc laiteux. Et depuis, il avait été incapable de détacher son regard de l'animal.

L'homme de l'animalerie ouvrit la cage et porta la main vers celui que son père avait choisi pour lui. La créature se laissa faire tout en laissant un miaulement plaintif s'échapper. Elle fut rapidement mise entre ses mains et Neville sourit en entendant le bruyant ronronnement qui faisait vibrer son corps.

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà un nom ?

\- Oui, souffla Neville. Je vais l'appeler Funambule. Parce qu'il marche de travers.

Le chat-fléreur miaula mais Neville était persuadé que ce n'était pas d'indignation.

 **OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Le Chemin de Traverse était bondé mais ça n'était pas étonnant. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps aux sorciers pour faire leurs achats afin de préparer la rentrée à Poudlard. Neville ne faisait pas exception. Depuis qu'il avait reçu sa lettre, il attendait ce moment avec exaltation. Et même en marchant, il ne cessait de la lire encore et encore, vérifiant cent fois s'il avait tout.

Il pouvait presque sentir la démarche de son père derrière lui. Il avait tenu à porter quelques unes des affaires qu'ils venaient d'acheter et il sentait le poids des livres peser sur son épaule mais pour rien au monde, il n'aurait laissé ce travail là à son père. Tout en marchant, il entendit des sifflements et des cris de joie. Neville releva la tête pour voir une foule d'enfants pressés contre la vitrine de la boutique de Quidditch. Les murmures des voix parlaient du fameux « Sombral Galant », le dernier balai de la production Prongs&Co, dépassant de loin le Nimbus 2000. Neville avait toujours trouvé ces surnoms très drôles mais il savait aussi que d'ici deux ans, ce balai serait obsolète et qu'ils sortiraient leur nouveau bijou.

\- Tu veux aller voir ? lui demanda son père.

Neville leva les yeux vers lui, son père avait un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Ils savaient tous les deux que c'était une plaisanterie. Frank avait bien essayé d'apprendre à son fils à monter sur un balai mais Neville était un piètre voltigeur. Ceci dit, il n'était pas déçu, parce qu'après sa troisième chute, son père avait éclaté de rire en lui disant qu'il était vraiment comme sa mère. Pour Neville, c'était un vrai compliment, même si ça sous-entendait qu'ils étaient des bons à rien sur un balai.

\- Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de choses à prendre, dit Neville, on aura le temps d'aller voir grand-mère.

Son père fit rouler ses yeux sans quitter son sourire avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux.

\- Tu es vraiment trop sérieux.

Neville rougit. Il aurait réellement aimé prendre son temps et flâner avec son père… Mais il savait aussi que c'était un jour exceptionnel.

Frank Londubat était un homme occupé et important. Il était Auror. A chaque fois que Neville y pensait, une bouffée de fierté s'emparait de lui. Ses parents étaient des Aurors et ils avaient en quelque sorte fait gagner la guerre. Son père était un héros. Un vrai de vrai.

Neville ne savait rien des détails de l'histoire et son père n'en parlait jamais. Mais sa grand-mère ne tarissait jamais d'éloges et elle lui répétait souvent qu'il avait détruit le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. Neville ne savait pas qui était ce Seigneur des Ténèbres mais il supposait que ça devait être un vrai méchant pour que sa grand-mère en parle avec autant de crainte dans le regard.

Ce qu'il savait, en revanche, c'est que c'était de sa faute si sa mère n'était plus et que ça faisait de son père un héros plus grand d'avoir pu la venger.

Tout ce qu'il comprenait au final, c'est qu'il y avait eu une guerre. Que des gens importants étaient morts mais que les gentils avaient gagné – du moins, ceux qui ne voulaient de mal à personne. Et si son père n'en parlait pas, il avait en revanche toujours quelque chose à dire sur sa mère. Neville adorait quand il lui parlait d'elle. Il riait toujours, il parlait avec de grand gestes, mimant leurs rencontres, leurs discussions et à chaque fois, il lui disait qu'il lui ressemblait tellement. Et il finissait ses discours en l'embrassant sur le front.

Il n'y avait jamais de tristesse, toujours de l'amour. Et des photos de sa mère souriante, il y en avait partout dans la maison. Neville avait alors pris l'habitude un peu étrange de parler tout seul mais pour lui, il s'adressait à sa mère. Il n'avait pas osé le dire à son père mais il avait déjà glissé une de ses photos dans ses affaires.

\- Neville.

Le garçon s'arrêta et comprit qu'il se trouvait devant la boutique d'Ollivander.

\- Papa…

Frank se baissa à sa hauteur et posa les mains sur ses épaules.

\- Je sais bien que tu es content d'avoir sa baguette mais peut-être que ça serait beaucoup mieux d'avoir ta propre baguette, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Mais celle de maman fonctionne très bien et je… Mmh, je l'aime vraiment et je me sens bien avec elle.

Frank considéra son fils d'un air grave.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Sûr et certain. Sauf… Si tu ne veux pas, alors je la rends.

\- Non ! Non, je suis vraiment heureux que tu l'utilises, ça m'aurait fait plus de mal de savoir qu'elle reste au fond d'un placard. Je suis persuadé que tu feras des étincelles avec.

Frank lui adressa un sourire confiant et Neville le lui rendit avec joie. Il ne mentait pas, il avait réellement senti une douce chaleur émaner de la baguette de sa mère. Même si sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se disait que ce n'était pas sa baguette, il était bien trop fier pour en demander une autre. Et puis il suffirait qu'il s'entraîne et tout irait très bien.

\- Bon, dans ce cas, procédons à la dernière étape ! Que dirais tu d'une robe de sorcier flambant neuve ?

\- Ça serait super ! s'extasia Neville.

Frank se redressa et, tout en gardant une main sur l'épaule de son fils, ils se rendirent chez Mme Guipure.

 **OooooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Tout en s'approchant de la boutique de vêtements, Frank et Neville aperçurent un trio de blond tous vêtus de noir.

Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour reconnaître les Malfoy. Ils ne passaient réellement pas inaperçu. Lucius Malfoy était un homme grand à la carrure un peu plus imposante que son père. Il avait les cheveux longs noués par un simple ruban gris qui rappelait la couleur des yeux de sa femme et de son fils. Neville avait toujours été subjugué par Narcissa Malfoy. Il la trouvait incroyable et à mesure qu'il avançait vers eux, son cœur battait un peu plus vite. Il aimait sa grâce, sa manière de marcher et le doux sourire qui étirait ses lèvres en les voyant approcher.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment fréquenté les Malfoy. Sa grand-mère ne cessait de répéter que c'était une famille maudite qui ne savait pas choisir entre robe et chapeau. C'était une expression qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment alors elle lui avait juste dit qu'il ne fallait pas leur faire confiance. Pourtant, son père lui avait dit un peu plus tard que certaines personnes faisaient des erreurs et passaient leurs vies à ne jamais s'en rendre compte. Les Malfoy n'étaient pas de ceux là.

Il était une époque où c'était une famille reconnue, où tout le monde se serait battu pour être dans leurs petits papiers. Aujourd'hui, ça ne semblait plus être le cas. C'était une famille de sorciers aussi normale que l'était la sienne… Mais Neville devait bien avouer qu'ils avaient plus de classe et de prestance que n'importe quel autre sorcier du Chemin de Traverse.

Et que dire de Draco Malfoy ? Neville se sentait toujours un peu gauche à coté de lui, plus maladroit qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- Bonjour monsieur Londubat, bonjour Neville, fit Narcissa.

\- Bonjour madame, dirent le père et le fils en même temps.

\- Bonjour, souffla Draco.

Neville l'observa à la dérobée. Draco avait ramené ses cheveux en arrière, plaqués avec du gel. Ça lui donnait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas de cheveux. Comme s'il n'y avait pas de différence entre sa peau et ses cheveux. La pâleur de son visage et ses traits fins semblaient faire oublier à tous qu'il était un enfant. Il se tenait droit et dans ses bras gardait une cage où une chouette harfang d'un blanc éclatant avait l'air de copier la posture de son nouveau maître.

\- Elle est très belle, fit Neville.

Draco papillonna des yeux avant de baisser la tête vers l'oiseau.

\- Oui, dit-il, c'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire, elle s'appelle Edwige. C'était ton anniversaire aussi il n'y a pas longtemps, le trente et un juillet, n'est-ce pas ?

Neville se sentit flatté que Draco le sache. Il se demanda dans quelles circonstances il avait bien pu le savoir mais n'osa pas le demander. Derrière eux, son père et Lucius Malfoy avaient brièvement commencé à discuter.

\- C'est étrange, dit Frank, je suis pressé pour lui et en même temps, j'aimerais retarder ça d'encore un an.

\- Je vois ce que voulez dire. Mais pensez aux beuglantes que vous pourrez envoyer s'il fait perdre des points à sa maison.

\- Lucius ! siffla Narcissa.

Mais son père rigola. Draco, lui, écarquilla les yeux. Comme si les mots de Lucius étaient sortis de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Nous avons encore plein de choses à acheter, reprit rapidement Narcissa, ce fut un plaisir de vous voir. Passe une bonne rentrée, Neville, peut-être nous verrons nous sur le quai.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- Salut, fit Draco.

Et ils partirent tous les trois marchant d'un même pas sous le hululement de l'Harfang.

\- Allez bonhomme, allons t'habiller.

 **OoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

 **1er septembre 1991**

Neville avait passé la voix neuf trois quart comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Sur l'énorme valise qu'il tirait, Funambule était totalement affalé, ses pattes dépassant des bords. Neville se tourna pour voir son père le suivre avec une autre valise.

\- Incroyable n'est-ce pas ?

D'un coup d'épaule, il désigna l'énorme locomotive. Neville avait du mal à la voir dans son ensemble à cause du nombre d'enfants qui s'agglutinaient vers elle.

\- Oui, dit-il finalement.

\- Viens, on va te trouver une entrée.

Frank poussa son fils en continuant de soupirer des « incroyable ». Neville lui commençait réellement à se sentir mal. Il jetait des regards un peu partout. Il croisa une ribambelle de roux dont la mère salua vivement son père.

\- Bonjour Frank ! C'est vraiment un plaisir de te voir. Bonjour Neville.

\- Bonjour, madame Weasley.

\- Bonjour Neville, fit une petite voix.

Le garçon sourit à la petite fille qui venait de lui parler. Ginny Weasley avait des cheveux aussi flamboyants que ceux de sa mère et le même teint laiteux. Son visage mangé par les tâches de rousseur l'a rendait adorable.

\- Salut, Gin'.

\- Quelle chance tu as ! Je suis tellement jalouse.

\- Tu n'as plus qu'un an à attendre, ça passera vite.

Neville tourna la tête.

\- Où est Ron ?

\- Avec Fred et George, ils sont déjà montés.

\- Maman !

Le cri venait du train. Neville et Ginny levèrent la tête pour tomber sur trois visages parsemés de tâches de rousseur et des mêmes cheveux roux que la jeune fille.

\- Hey, salut Neville !

Neville fronça les sourcils, incapable de savoir si c'était Fred ou George qui avait parlé. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à différencier les jumeaux. Par contre, il reconnaissait bien Ron.

\- Tu attends quoi pour monter !?

Neville se tourna vers son père. Il laissa Molly donner les dernières recommandations à ses fils derrière lui.

\- Et si j'entrais dans une mauvaise maison ? dit-il.

\- Il n'y a pas de mauvaise maison, lui répondit son père.

\- Mais Serpentard…

\- Serpentard a un très bon directeur de maison, tu t'en souviens ? Et tu sais que de très bons sorciers en sortent. Le journaliste que tu suis y était aussi, et n'oublie pas Fred, George et Percy.

\- Mais si je ne suis pas envoyé chez Gryffondor ?

\- Neville, écoute-moi. Ce n'est pas la maison qui est réellement importante, Poudlard dispense les mêmes cours pour tout le monde et il parait que ça a bien changé. La directrice a tout fait pour que chaque élève se sente à l'aise partout.

Un voile de tristesse s'abattit sur le regard de son père.

\- Tout le monde dit qu'elle est aussi bien que le professeur Dumbledore, tenta Neville.

Son père rigola doucement.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle l'est. Allez mon grand, le train va partir ! Si tu savais ce que je donnerais pour revenir ici à ton âge…

Neville lui offrit un sourire maladroit puis son père l'aida à grimper les marches du train et à soulever ses valises. Funambule quitta son perchoir pour s'enrouler autour des jambes de Neville en miaulant.

\- Oui, oui, attends que j'ai rangé tout ça.

\- Attends, on va t'aider !

Les jumeaux Weasley l'aidèrent à soulever sa valise avant de le conduire à la cabine où se trouvait déjà Ron. Ce dernier avait encore la tête dehors et Neville ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Son père leva le bras en sa direction.

\- N'oublie pas de m'écrire, dit-il.

\- Je n'oublierai pas ! cria Neville.

\- Et à ta grand-mère, aussi.

\- Oui, promis.

\- Prends soin de toi.

Le sifflement du train couvrit sa réponse. Mais le sourire de Frank se fit plus grand encore. Neville sentait son cœur battre la chamade et quelques larmes lui piquèrent les yeux. Il n'avait aucune envie de laisser son père tout seul.

\- Amuse toi bien ! lui cria son père.

\- Oui, renifla Neville.

Et le train se mit en branle.

 **OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

Neville se laissa tomber sur le siège. Fred et George étaient déjà en train de préparer des blagues alors il reposa son regard sur Ron.

\- T'inquiètes pas, dit-il, c'était ce qu'on attendait tous.

\- Ouais Neville, tu verras, ça se passera très bien. Fais juste gaffe aux épreuves d'entrée. N'oublie pas que si tu échoues, tu seras renvoyé chez toi !

\- Ne les écoute pas, grogna Ron.

\- Allez, on est sympa, fit l'un des jumeaux, on va t'apprendre un petit tour si tu veux.

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Funambule qui s'était allongé sous les pieds de Neville.

Neville leva les yeux au ciel et avant qu'il puisse répondre quelque chose, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une fille avec une énorme masse de cheveux bruns et de grandes dents portant déjà sa robe de sorcière. Neville la détailla et Ron avait presque sursauté.

\- Un élève a perdu une tarentule géante. Vous ne l'auriez pas vue, par hasard ?

Fred et George laissèrent un immense sourire se poser sur leurs lèvres.

\- Une tarentule géante, dirent-ils en chœur, ça doit être Lee, cet idiot.

Il se levèrent en rigolant.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il l'a perdue en tombant par terre, plaisanta Fred… Ou George.

\- Il est vraiment trop drôle, j'adore ce type, ajouta George… Ou Fred.

Ils passèrent devant la jeune fille qui les regarda en fronçant les sourcils avant de reporter son attention sur Neville et Ron, puis sur l'animal de Neville.

\- Oh, ça alors ! C'est un chat Fléreur. J'ai lu dans _vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_ que pour posséder un Fléreur, il fallait avoir un permis. Mais qu'il était parfaitement possible de posséder une espèce croisée. Ils sont moins aventureux que les Fléreurs et moins gros mais le tien semble en avoir pris toutes les caractéristiques physiques ! Je sais tout d'eux, si tu as le moindre soucis pour t'en occuper, je pourrais t'aider. Au fait ,je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Et vous êtes ?

Neville la regarda avec de gros yeux. Elle avait parlé d'une seule traite sans même reprendre son souffle.

\- Euh… Neville Londubat.

\- Ron Weasley, murmura Ron.

\- Neville Londubat comme l'Auror Londubat ?

Neville se sentit d'où d'un coup moins tendu.

\- Oui.

\- J'ai lu quelque chose sur lui dans _Guerre et paix magique,_ ton père a reçu l'Ordre de Merlin pour service rendu à la nation sorcière. C'est vraiment dommage que l'on ne trouve pas plus de livres complets sur cette partie sombre de l'histoire sorcière. J'ai essayé de prendre de l'avance sur tous les cours, dit-elle en passant du coq à l'âne, je ne savais rien du monde sorcier mais c'est vraiment passionnant ! Il parait que Poudlard est la meilleure école de sorcellerie. Je me demande bien où je serais placée ! Enfin bref, je vais essayer de retrouver la tarentule perdue ! Je connais déjà quelques sorts pour la maîtriser.

Sur ces mots elle, referma la porte de leur compartiment.

\- J'espère en tout cas qu'elle ne sera pas dans la même maison que moi, fit Ron.

Neville haussa les épaules. Il avait lui aussi lu quelques livre en avance et il connaissait déjà tout ceux qui parlaient de son père. Il trouvait ça plutôt normal.

\- Tu penses que tu iras où ? demanda t-il. Serpentard ?

Ron fit une grimace éloquente.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que Percy, Fred et George y sont que j'y serai aussi. Non, Gryffondor reste la meilleure maison, c'est celle où étaient Charlie et Bill et je serais capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch ! Quel dommage qu'on ne puisse pas avoir son propre balai et faire partie de l'équipe dès la première année. Tu penses aller où ?

\- Poufsouffle, répondit Neville.

Il savait qu'il aimerait bien être à Gryffondor mais il doutait de ses capacités. L'idée de Serpentard ne le séduisait pas vraiment mais son père avait raison. Et puis si Percy Weasley y était, ça ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise maison. Percy était le seul des enfants Weasley à vouloir suivre à peu prés la même carrière que son père, il était ambitieux et intelligent. Il avait toujours été constant et exemplaire. Neville aimait bien Percy. Il se souvenait parfaitement des remous que son entrée à Serpentard avait fait chez les Weasley. Ron lui avait raconté que sa mère avait pleuré et que Percy en avait beaucoup souffert mais que Charlie était revenu exprès pour soutenir son frère. Percy avait redoublé d'efforts pour montrer qu'il méritait sa place, peu importe la maison dans laquelle il était. C'était donc tout naturel qu'il devienne préfet cette année. Mais ce qui finit par le mettre moins sur les nerfs fut le fait que Fred et George atterrirent eux aussi à Serpentard. Neville se doutait que sous ses airs revêches, Percy devait être soulagé d'avoir des frères dans la même maison que lui.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans un silence solennel. Neville avait collé sa tête contre la vitre et Funambule s'était étalé de tout son long sur ses cuisses. Il lui grattait la tête distraitement tout en observant un paysage fait de forêts sous ses yeux.

Il n'arrivait réellement pas à se retirer l'image de son père seul chez eux. Il espérait vraiment qu'il ne passerait pas non plus plus de temps à son travail. Même s'ils étaient allés voir sa mère, Neville s'était réellement senti triste pour lui.

Au bout d'un moment, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une dame joufflue poussant un chariot rempli de friandises.

\- Bonjour les garçons ! Est-ce que vous prendrez quelque chose ?!

Neville fit non de la tête, il avait de l'argent mais son estomac était trop tordu pour qu'il puisse avaler quelque chose.

\- Non madame, je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi, fit Ron.

\- Oh, bien, faites bon voyage alors !

Ils ne furent dérangés par personne d'autre avant un long moment. Mais Hermione Granger revint à la charge.

\- Vous n'êtes pas prêts ? Dit-elle ? Nous arrivons bientôt, vous devriez mettre vos robes.

\- Et bien tu pourrais nous laisser tranquilles pour qu'on le fasse, fit Ron, agacé.

\- C'est bon, je m'en vais, j'étais juste venu vous prévenir, les autres ne font que courir et chahuter dans le couloir.

Elle leva la tête d'un air hautain et disparut sous le regard féroce de Ron. Neville s'empressa de fouiller dans ses affaires pour trouver sa robe. Sur la fin, Fred et George débarquèrent à leur tour, accompagnés de Lee Jordan, un jeune garçon mince à la peau noire avec des tresses rassemblées en une queue de cheval. Il portait déjà sa robe de sorcier aux couleurs de Gryffondor mais avait enfoncé sa tête dans ses bras.

\- Une tarentule toute neuve.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, fit Ron, il vaut mieux qu'elle soit passée par la fenêtre.

\- Oh, c'est vrai que le petit Ronnie à sa maman a peur des araignées, plaisanta l'un des jumeaux.

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire Lee.

\- Et ça y est, on arrive.

Les trois plus vieux sortirent les premiers, tout en continuant à faire des blagues sur la peur de Ron.

\- Qu'est ce qu'ils sont énervant !

Neville lui offrit un petit sourire et commença à se lever. Funambule planta ses griffes dans sa jambe et il siffla avant de le récupérer.

\- Tu en as de la chance d'avoir eu un animal… Je n'ai même pas pu avoir Errol. Cet oiseau miteux me déteste, je crois.

Tout en parlant, il avait pu constater l'arrêt du train. Une fois dehors, ils se rendirent compte qu'il faisait nuit noire. Sur le quai, les élèves étaient en train de s'entasser quand une voix tonna dans l'obscurité. Neville leva la tête pour voir une lampe suspendue au dessus d'eux.

\- Les premières années, suivez-moi ! Vous êtes tous là !?

Neville s'agglutina comme les autres près du géant.

-Je suis Hagrid, gardien des clés de Poudlard et professeur de soins aux créatures magiques. Mais vous verrez cela en temps et en heure. Suivez-moi à présent.

Il se mit en marche sur un chemin de terre qui traversait une sombre forêt. Neville tourna la tête pour voir que derrière lui marchait Draco Malfoy. Ce dernier lui fit un bref signe de tête auquel répondit Neville.

\- Vous allez bientôt apercevoir Poudlard.

Neville retint son souffle pour se rendre compte qu'ils avaient débouché sur un chemin menant au lac où flottaient plusieurs barques.

\- Pas plus de quatre par barque !

Neville partagea la sienne avec Ron, Hermione et Draco et laissa Funambule s'étirer dans la barque. Ils avaient tous les yeux fixés sur le château dont l'imposante présence se découpait dans le ciel. Il ne remarqua même pas que le bateau s'était mis en marche… Jusqu'à ce qu'Hagrid leur demande de baisser la tête afin qu'il puisse passer sous un rideau de lierre.

 **OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Les portes de Poudlard s'ouvrirent sur un petit homme avec une longue barbe qui lui tombait sur les pieds, un chapeau pointu et une robe de sorcier bleue.

\- Ah, parfait ! Voilà nos nouveaux élèves. Je suis le professeur Flitwick, professeur de Sortilèges et vice-directeur de Poudlard. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, dit-il d'un ton amusé. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant ça, vous allez être répartis dans une des quatre maisons respectives de Poudlard : Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Poudlard sera comme votre deuxième maison, vous suivrez les mêmes cours, mangerez dans la même salle, dormirez dans les mêmes dortoirs. Durant votre année, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous ferez gagner des points à votre maison et à chaque fois que vous en aurez de mauvais, vous en ferez perdre. A la fin de l'année, la maison qui aura le plus de points remportera le trophée des quatre maisons, ce qui est un immense honneur. Mais en toute camaraderie, bien sûr ! Mais les préfets vous parleront de tout ça bien mieux que moi !

Tout en papotant, il avait amené les élèves à travers un immense couloir avant de se retrouver de nouveau face à une immense porte. Hagrid passa devant eux et l'ouvrit.

Neville en avait les jambes qui tremblaient. Sous ses yeux émerveillés se découvrait une salle immense où s'alignaient quatre grandes tables. Il y avait déjà de nombreux élèves assis et tout au bout, une autre table qui faisait face aux autres. Neville reconnut sans mal deux des professeurs déjà installés. Mais déjà, les élèves avançaient de nouveau.

\- Mettez vous en rang ici !

Neville se mit entre Ron et Hermione et cette dernière avait le nez en l'air.

\- C'est un plafond magique, murmura-t-elle, je l'ai lu dans l'histoire de Poudlard, il a été fait exprès pour ressembler au ciel.

Neville inspira. Il fit le tour de la salle des yeux et trouva Funambule au fond de la pièce, tapis près du mur. Il laissa tout l'air qu'il avait retenu s'échapper par sa bouche.

Entre temps, le professeur Flitwick avait déposé un tabouret et un Chapeau dans un état lamentable devant eux. Neville ne comprenait pas, jusqu'à ce que l'objet rapiécé de tout part ouvre une déchirure et se mette à chanter. De sa bouche, il vanta les qualités de chaque maison : Les gryffondors étaient les plus fort et les plus courageux les poufsouffles étaient juste et loyaux les serdaigles des érudits et les serpentards malins et roublards. Neville était totalement perdu mais il resta immobile.

\- Bien ! fit le professeur Flitwick. Dès que je prononcerai votre nom, vous irez vous asseoir sur le tabouret et mettrez le choixpeau sur votre tête. Je commence : Hannah Abbot !

Une fille au teint rose pâle avec deux nattes blondes s'assit sur le tabouret et enfonça le choixpeau sur sa tête.

\- POUFSOUFFLE ! cria t-il.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements s'éleva d'une des tables du milieu. Les élèves défilèrent plus ou moins rapidement. Ron grogna quand Hermione Granger fut envoyée à Gryffondor. Puis vint son tour.

\- Neville Londubat !

Neville s'approcha du tabouret et s'emmêla dans ses propres pieds, manquant de trébucher, mais il se rattrapa au dernier moment. Il déposa le choixpeau sur sa tête les mains tremblantes. Et rien ne se passa.

Neville agrandit les yeux d'effroi, le choixpeau n'avait strictement rien crié. Jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix parle à son oreille.

\- Mmmhh. C'est difficile. Je vois beaucoup de possibilités… Beaucoup… GRYFFONDOR !

Neville resta figé face à ce choix. Il fallut que le sous-directeur toussote légèrement et qu'il entende les cris et les sifflements de sa nouvelle maison. Il se leva et se dirigea vers eux avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait encore le choixpeau sur la tête. Honteux, il le tendit à l'élève qui venait juste après.

Il fut applaudi par sa table qui rigolait aussi de sa maladresse. A peine assis, il eut juste le temps de voir Draco Malfoy à peine poser le choixpeau sur sa tête que ce dernier s'exclama « SERPENTARD ! ». Draco marcha en direction de sa table la tête haute et le pas léger sous les sifflements des jumeaux et les applaudissements de ses nouveaux camarades. C'était comme s'il avait toujours su.

Ron ne tarda pas à la rejoindre avec un immense sourire.

\- Je le savais, dit-il, c'est chouette qu'on soit dans la même maison !

\- Oui, fit Neville profondément soulagé.

A la table des Serpentard, il vit Percy, Fred et George applaudir leur frère. Puis il plongea ses yeux dans son assiette vide avant de les lever de nouveau pour observer la table des professeurs.

Minerva Mcgonagall s'était levée, sa longue chevelure noire ramassée en une énorme tresse.

\- Tout d'abord, bienvenue à vous. J'espère que vous vous plairez à Poudlard où nous aurons à cœur, les professeurs et moi-même, de vous dispenser le meilleur enseignement magique. J'aurais beaucoup de choses à dire mais je pense que vous devez être affamé.

Sur ses mots, chacune des tables se vit couverte de victuailles qui avaient toute l'air plus délicieuse les unes que les autres. Neville ne savait plus où donner de la tête et décida de remplir son assiette de tout. Il sentit Funambule s'entortiller à ses pieds et il lui fit glisser des morceaux de viandes grillés pour le nourrir. En très peu de temps, il avait oublié toutes ses appréhensions et se sentait vraiment bien.

 **OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

\- Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je m'appelle Olivier Dubois et je suis votre préfet ! De même que ma camarade Scarlett Dauval, mais vous me verrez plus sur le terrain de Quidditch qu'entre ses murs.

\- Très drôle, Dubois.

Neville rigola comme tous les élèves de première année

\- Je vais rapidement vous faire un topo, continua t-il, avant de vous laisser vous étaler dans vos lits. Ici, vous êtes dans la tour des Gryffondor. Les dortoirs des garçons sont évidement séparés de ceux des filles. Avant d'entrer, vous avez pu voir le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il fut un temps où il fallait des mots de passes pour chaque salle commune, ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui donc il se peut qu'elle soit un peu ronchon. Vous avez accès à toutes les parties du châteausi vous désirez rejoindre vos amis de Serpentard, Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle, c'est tout à fait possible mais les chambres restent des parties privées. Si on entretient des rivalités, c'est uniquement pour le sport.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il faut les laisser gagner par amitié, ajouta Dauval avec un air pince sans rire.

\- Demain, vous recevrez votre programme et vos horaires. Vous serez toujours deux maisons par cours. Il est interdit de se promener dans les couloirs après vingt et une heures et je vous conseille d'obéir : vous n'aimerez pas tomber sur Rusard, je vous l'assure.

\- Oh, et si cette nuit vous avez l'impression d'une douche froide, c'est uniquement quelques fantômes qui viennent fêter votre arrivée.

Des exclamations surprises fusèrent dans toute la pièce mais Neville était incapable de cesser de sourire et en même temps de combattre l'envie de bailler.

Pour sa première nuit à Poudlard, il s'endormit comme une masse.

 **OooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Neville détaillait la liste de ses cours avec un regard inquisiteur quand il sentit quelque chose derrière lui. Une jeune fille aux cheveux d'un rouge pétant avec de beaux yeux bleus entourés de longs cils noirs venait de s'asseoir juste derrière lui.

\- Salut Neville !

\- Oh, salut Louve !

\- Je suis super contente que tu fasses partie de la même maison que moi. Si tu as la moindre question, n'hésite pas !

Louve Lupin lui offrit un immense sourire. Neville avait eu la chance de l'avoir avec lui pour fêter trois de ses anniversaires, Louve aimait lui rappeler qu'elle avait été là à ses un an et qu'il bavait beaucoup. Mais c'était une fille qu'il aimait énormément. Elle était constamment fourrée avec Nolan Corgan, un garçon que Neville avait peu croisé, au point que durant un moment il avait cru qu'ils étaient de la même famille. Il savait que la situation familiale de Louve était particulière. Mais elle en parlait très peu.

Elle se pencha alors vers lui pour observer son emploi du temps.

\- Là, tu vas vraiment t'amuser, dit-elle en pointant du doigt les cours de botanique. Tu aimes ça, les plantes, pas vrai ?

\- Oui. Et là ? Ça consiste en quoi au juste, le cours de duel magique ?

\- Oh, c'est le nouveau nom de « défense contre les forces du mal ». Tu sais, l'une des mesures de Dumbledore de supprimer cette matière.

Neville acquiesça, il avait entendu dire que le poste de défense contre les forces du mal était maudit et que Dumbledore avait fini par supprimer cette matière. Il ne savait pas que c'était devenu des cours de duels, il s'était attendu à des cours théoriques de défense ou ce genre de chose. Il ne s'imaginait pas du tout se battre contre d'autres élèves.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, fit Louve. C'est d'abord beaucoup de grattage de papier la première année, ce qui est plutôt frustrant, mais on commence les choses sérieuses en deuxième année et après c'est vraiment amusant apparemment, enfin je te dirais ce que ça donne en troisième année.

\- C'est facile pour toi, fit Neville.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas parce qu'un de mes parents s'occupe d'un cours que j'ai le droit à un traitement de faveur, siffla Louve,

\- Désolé… Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit comment allait…

\- Mon petit frère !

Le regard de Louve s'intensifia et son sourire se fit encore plus grand. Neville haussa les épaules à l'appellation « petit frère » mais Louve considérait aussi Nolan Corgan comme ça.

\- Il ne m'a pas envoyé de lettre, mais je suis sûre que je la recevrais ce soir ou demain, j'ai hâte de savoir comment s'est passée sa rentrée. Mon parrain et le sien sont sur les nerfs, je n'ose même pas imaginer l'état d'oncle James et tante Lily ! Ça fait à peine une semaine et il me manque déjà !

Neville lui adressa un sourire compatissant. Louve avait toujours été une fille très famille. Il se leva et elle en fit de même.

\- Au fait, dit-elle, ce n'est plus monsieur Rogue mais professeur Rogue.

\- Je n'oublierai pas !

\- Parfait, alors on se voit à midi !

Sur ces mots, il vit sa chevelure rouge s'éloigner de son champ de vision. Il savait que d'ici deux semaines, elle changerait de couleur de cheveux.

 **OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Sa première journée de cours se résuma à de longues explications sur le déroulement de l'année mais il avait pu voir du coin de l'œil qu'Hermione Granger avait frénétiquement écrit chaque mot qui sortait de la bouche de leur professeur. Il en avait vaguement fait de même et Ron s'était contenté d'hocher la tête sans prêter attention plus que ça.

En vérité, Neville avait travaillé sur la lettre qu'il voulait écrire à son père et sa grand-mère. Il avait plein de choses à leur dire.

Cependant, ses pensées furent vite troublées lors du premier cours de métamorphose. Neville fut immédiatement plus attentif.

\- Bonjour, Bonjour ! Entrez donc, oui même toi là-bas !

Neville s'empressa de s'asseoir au premier rang et remarqua enfin qu'il partageait ce cours avec les Serpentard. Il vit Draco Malfoy lui aussi au premier rang, de même qu'Hermione Granger. Ron, lui, avait préféré grimper un peu plus haut. Neville ignora cet état de fait, trop heureux de revoir l'homme qui serait leur professeur de métamorphose et accessoirement le directeur de leur maison.

\- Je pense que le mieux pour vous serait que je me présente. Je m'appelle Sirius Black et je serais votre professeur de métamorphose. J'ai donc l'immense tâche d'être celui qui vous apprendra à transformer une chaise en canard, fit-il d'un ton accablé.

Toute la salle rigola et Neville put même voir un léger sourire effleurer les lèvres de Malfoy, tandis qu'Hermione Granger avait froncé les sourcils.

\- Je pourrais commencer le cours en vous faisant miroiter monts et merveille sur la métamorphose, sur la faculté incroyable de pouvoir changer des choses sur vous mais ce n'est pas l'entière vérité. Vous allez en baver, ça ne se fait pas comme ça. Je vous assure que je n'étais pas un élève des plus brillants mais j'avais des amis doués sur lesquels je pouvais copier.

Neville se retint de rire encore. Sirius Black s'était adossé à son bureau et il émanait de lui un véritable charisme. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs ramenés en une queue de cheval et ses yeux gris pétillaient de malice, tandis qu'une barbe savamment entretenue mangeait la moitié de son visage. Il portait une robe noire ouverte sur une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Neville avait vraiment hâte de le voir utiliser la magie.

Un claquement de langue le fit tourner la tête. Hermione Granger semblait outrée.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, jeune fille, continua le professeur, je serais un enseignant exemplaire et à l'écoute. Je vous ferais part de mes petites astuces pour ne pas vous tromper de formule et conférer à votre camarade une trompe d'éléphant durant plus d'une semaine… A moins que je ne fasse le contraire.

Il frappa dans ses mains avec un enthousiasme non feint.

\- Nous allons avoir plein de choses à faire ensemble et j'espère de tout mon cœur que l'on s'amusera plus qu'on ne travaillera. Bien sûr, je compte sur vous pour ne pas me dénoncer à McGo : ce poste, c'est mon gagne-pain, après tout.

De nouveaux éclats de rire fusèrent dans la pièce. Neville avait beaucoup de respect pour Sirius Black, tout comme son père. Il savait parfaitement que ce dernier avait aussi joué un rôle important durant la guerre. Lui et bien d'autres. Neville pouvait citer plein de noms, mais il avait toujours une sorte de fierté d'avoir pu croiser Sirius Black. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était son humour, son sourire ou ses manières faciles. Ce qu'il savait, en revanche, c'est que s'il y avait un homme qu'il respectait autant que son père et que William Chester, c'était Sirius Black.

Et l'une des raisons principales était le fait que Sirius avait été l'une des rares personnes à refuser l'Ordre de Merlin; la deuxième personne à le faire était James Potter.

Il n'avait jamais osé demander à son père pourquoi des sorciers refusaient cet Ordre mais Frank lui avait répondu que c'était parce qu'ils ne pensaient pas le mériter. Pour Neville, c'était faire preuve de beaucoup d'humilité et de courage que de refuser une telle distinction en pensant une telle chose. Pourtant, ça ne semblait pas empêcher Sirius Black de leur adresser un sourire confiant.

Et ça n'empêchait pas Neville de sourire tout autant.

 **OooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Il continua à regarder le ciel même quand le hibou qu'il venait d'envoyer disparut de son champ de vision. Ce fut un miaulement sonore qui le tira de ses pensées.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris le message, fit Neville, amusé.

Funambule tourna autour de ses pieds sans cesser de miauler, ses oreilles pendaient presque sur ses yeux mais cela ne semblait pas déranger l'animal.

Neville ouvrit la marche dans la volière. Il avait envoyé deux lettres, et il imaginait déjà son père être extrêmement heureux de le savoir à Gryffondor. Tout en sortant de la tour, même lui n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il vit un peu trop tard Funambule bondir hors de son sillage. Il se tourna et vit l'escalier qu'il prenait se détacher du mur pour tourner dans une autre direction.

\- Oh non, geignit Neville.

Il avait réussi à y échapper mais à présent, c'était raté. Il se tint fermement à la rampe jusqu'à ce que l'escalier capricieux décide de s'arrêter. Neville sauta vers l'un des couloirs quand il en eut l'occasion. Il aperçut en hauteur Funambule qui miaulait dans sa direction.

\- Je fais le tour, dit-il, tu peux rentrer au dortoir.

Le chat préféra s'asseoir et l'attendre. Neville soupira et lui tourna le dos. Il ne savait pas à quel étage il était et pensa vaguement que c'est une carte qu'il aurait du demander à Louve. Il continua à avancer dans le long couloir qui se profilait devant lui tout en observant les fenêtres qui défilaient, il était encore très haut dans Poudlard et il fallait juste qu'il trouve des escaliers pour descendre.

L'endroit où il se trouvait été parfaitement désert, ce qui le rassurait moyennement. La main sur sa baguette, il accéléra le pas… Quand ses jambes décidèrent de le lâcher. Neville tomba au sol et une vive douleur lui vrilla l'arrière du crâne. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur, persuadé tout d'un coup que quelque chose s'enfonçait dans sa tête.

Neville sentit alors quelque chose se frotter contre son visage et la douleur sembla s'évaporer. Funambule miaula et le garçon le regarda le cœur battant.

\- Tu as trouvé un chemin ?

L'animal ronronna en frottant sa tête contre le menton de Neville. Le garçon se redressa massant toujours l'arrière de son crâne. Ses doigts passèrent sur une légère boursouflure mais il n'y prêta pas attention : il avait tellement de cicatrices dues à ses chutes… Ses yeux se levèrent alors sur une immense tapisserie où un homme apeuré semblait en transe, entouré de trolls.

Neville ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

\- Tu me montres par où tu es passé ?

Le chat observa Neville de ses grands yeux mauves, avant de se mettre en route, la queue levée. Neville le suivit, l'incident du mal de tête déjà oublié.

 **FIN**

 **Voilà pour ce soir ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Passez une bonne soirée les agneaux et n'hésitez pas à laisser un ptit message, ça fait toujours plaisir !**


	86. Interlude-3-

Je vois, je vois que le deuxième interlude vous a posé beaucoup de soucis XD. Mais n'ayez crainte je pense que celui-ci vous éclairera sur le but de ces OS. Qui sont juste une entrée en matière.

Bon je ne blablate pas plus je vous laisse celui-ci !

Au fait **Titou Douh** a aussi corrigé ce chapitre !

 **Angelyoru :** Et pourquoi pas ? Peut-être que ça pourrait durée…nan je plaisante. J'espère que tu aimes bien ces changements ! Bonne lecture et koeur sur toi !

Papillon16 : Mais…on vient à peine de le quitter ça ne serait pas drôle dis donc de le revoir tout de suite ! Je suis ravie que tu trouves Neville chou. Haha j'ai tellement hâte d'en écrire plus sur Sirius prof. Mais Edwige doit vivre sa vie à Poudlard XD. Merci pour tes compliments, j'espère que tu aimeras ce petit passage. Koeur sur toi !

 **Lady. Hinata1 :** Mais non, mais non. Mais ce n'est pas son moment haha ^^.

 **Serpenta :** Haha oui, je suis fatiguée d'attendre aussi. Et je n'aurais clairement pas le temps à noël o_o. Je ne vais pas te mentir non plus, Neville n'est clairement pas mon perso favoris. J'ai vraiment trop de mal avec lui. Mais Severus n'était pas mon perso adoré non plus. Donc on verra bien XD. Dans tous les cas je vais avoir besoin de lui en effet. Héhé, ça me semble plutôt claire concernant tes questions sur Neville. En fait je voulais qu'il garde certains aspect de sa première vie. Donc ne pas avoir sa propre baguette pour commencer. Pour Hedwige…qui sait, peut-être que Draco et Harry ont lu le même livre d'histoire de la magie. Ouai franchement, quand on regarde tout ce qu'on fait Fred et George pour avoir leur boutique ça me faisait me dire à chaque fois qu'ils auraient été très bien à Serpentard. Je veux dire ils ont piégé Ludo verpey, ils ont transformé une partie de Poudlard en marécage ! Bref ils savent ce qu'ils veulent quoi. Voilà une des raisons pour laquelle Dumbledore n'est plus directeur ! Il fallait vraiment que je trouve un moyen pour avoir Sirius en professeur ! Aaah j'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner haha. Ouaip concernant la fin du chapitre on va essayer de rester mystérieuse, mais je suis ravie pour la salle sur demande huhu ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce petit OS ! Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture !Ps : concernant les votes j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut X).

 **Sora94 :** Harry, Harry haha tout le monde l'attend dis donc J. Merci à toi et bonne lecture princesse !

 **AlyssHoffman :** C'est une histoire qui aura une suite en effet mais pas maintenant. Haha je suis ravie que Neville attise quelques passions tout de même. Je crois que pour le moment tu vois juste. Utilise un avanceur de temps alors XD, mais je sais pas si tu trouveras quelque chose. En attendant je te laisse patienter avec celui-ci pour que tu poses encore plus de question et que ça te frustre encore et encore huhu ! Bonne lecture et koeur sur toi !

 **Orvandill :** Merci beaucoup ! il faut juste s'habituer à Neville voilà tout ! Bon ce chapitre est sur quelqu'un qui j'espère vous fera plaisir ! Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **DLT :** Merci, merci. En effet tout le monde se demande ou est Harry et je ne vais pas répondre maintenant haha ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Quetsche :** haha surprise ! Merci beaucoup et koeur sur toi !

 **Oznela :** Ouai Hewdige…Impossible de passer à coté d'elle. D'accord alors petit rappel. Sirius est le parrain d'Harry et Severus le parrain de Louve vualà. Bonne lecture et Koeur sur toi !

 **Johncourtepatte :** s'éterniser…non, non. Je n'aurais jamais réussis dis donc. Tu vas vite en besogne dis donc haha ! Dumbledore mort de vieillesse XD ! Merveilleux, ça lui va bien les vacances ! Allez j'espère que cet OS même si il ne contient pas exactement ce que tu veux te plaira. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture !

 **Ceriseroyal :** Non ne t'inquiète pas je vois exactement ce que tu veux dire et ça m'arrive aussi pour certaines histoires. Je suis touchée que mon histoire te fasse ressentir ce genre de chose. Du coup ce n'est pexcessif et ça veut dire que j'ai réussis à faire vivre des trucs aux lecteurs et c'est ma plus grande satisfaction (pour le coup c'est moi l'égoïste). J'espère que ce chapitre te fera un peu de bien ! Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture miss !

 **Leaulau :** Ouai j'étais un peu fière de moi tout de même. Disons que les choix d'Harry ne se répercutent pas sur tout le monde. Donc Hermione passe au travers du filet. Effectivement Harry n'est pas (encore) le sujet principal de ces interludes. Mais j'espère que ça ira quand même ! Bonne lecture et koeur sur toi !

 **Petite fée en sucre :** Merci beaucoup ! Oui des weasley à Serpentar et pas n'importe lesquels haha ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi !

 **Yume resonnance :** Haha oui c'est vrai qu'il est adorable, je vais essayer de le rendre mieux que ça. Oh voilà des suppositions fortes intéressantes haha. Si Harry sera le personnage principal du livre II. Il me manque aussi. Dans ce cas je te laisse ce chapitre pour t'éclairer. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

Voilà les agneaux ! Bonne lecture !

 **LIVRE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Novembre 1992**

Hermione Granger ramassa ses livres rapidement, dans l'ordre dans lequel elle le faisait toujours.

Les premières fois, ça la faisait sortir de classe en dernier et elle devait presque trottiner pour rattraper ses camarades afin d'être la première durant le cours suivant. Cette histoire l'avait obligée à s'entraîner en secret dans son dortoir pour être sûre que ses livres étaient méthodiquement classés dans son sac et qu'elle ait juste à tendre la main pour se procurer ceux dont elle avait besoin.

A présent, c'était un réflexe banalses deux livres de potions se glissèrent juste à côté du manuel de métamorphose qui serait son prochain cours après l'heure du repas.

Tout en y pensant, une boule de stress se forma au creux de son estomac. Elle ralentit son geste. S'il y avait une chose sur laquelle elle évitait de se dépêcher, c'était bien l'heure de midi. Soit elle marchait avec le flux des autres élèves, essayant de se camoufler, soit elle attendait le dernier moment pour entrer dans la grande salle, priant pour que la nourriture n'ait pas disparu. C'était arrivé bien trop souvent.

Elle jeta rapidement un œil à l'intérieur de son chaudron pour s'assurer qu'il ne restait plus rien et s'empressa d'aller le ranger avec les autres. Tout en marchant, elle se fit bousculer et fusilla la personne du regard. Lavande Brown gloussa sans même s'excuser et regarda Hermione comme si elle était la dernière des dindes.

La jeune fille détourna le regard et enfonça son chaudron un peu rageusement.

\- Miss Granger ?

Hermione se figea et n'osa pas se tourner. Lavande et son amie Parvati se pressèrent pour sortir non sans lui avoir jeté un énième regard dédaigneux.

Elle se dirigea de nouveau vers sa table et la voix froide du professeur raisonna de nouveau dans la classe qui se vidait.

\- Miss Granger, venez par ici, je vous prie.

Hermione se tourna et osa enfin lever les yeux vers son professeur de potion.

Severus Rogue était un homme impressionnant. Il était grand, mince, toujours vêtu de noir et avait ses cheveux coupés très courts, presque comme ceux des militaires. Il avait des yeux si noirs qu'elle se demandait parfois s'il y avait une différence entre ses iris et ses pupilles. Son nez aquilin lui donnait un air austère mais son visage toujours impassible était ce que craignait la plupart des élèves.

Sauf Hermione.

Elle savait à quel point il ne fallait pas se fier à son apparence. Le professeur Rogue était un homme plus que partial. Les élèves de sa maison étaient les plus modèles et les plus irréprochables. Il était toujours attentif et prenait son temps pour expliquer chacune des étapes de son cours et si un élève avait des lacunes, s'il finissait en heure de colle, ce n'était pas pour récurer des chaudrons mais bien pour travailler sur ses erreurs. Par chance, Hermione n'avait jamais eu à vivre ce genre de moment mais Neville Londubat était un habitué des heures de colle et pourtant, elle avait bien vu que son niveau ne cessait d'augmenter.

\- Oui, professeur ?

-J'aimerais que l'on discute un peu, si vous le voulez bien ?

\- Ai-je fais quelque chose de répréhensible ? s'empressa de demander la jeune fille.

Le professeur haussa un de ses sourcils, surpris par le ton paniqué de son élève.

\- Non, absolument pas. Je suis même plutôt fier de votre travail. Mais je me pose des questions.

Son ton était monocorde et Hermione avait la sensation d'avoir droit à une autre heure de cours mais elle ne bougea pas et écouta le professeur avec attention.

\- Vous êtes une élève brillante, Hermione Granger. Dans toutes les matières, les professeurs ne cessent de chanter vos louanges. Vos notes sont toujours excellentes. Quasiment aucun des élèves n'égale vos exploits, si ce n'est Draco Malfoy, Théodore Nott ou encore Anna Moon.

Hermione garda le silence, ne voyant absolument pas où son professeur voulait en venir.

\- Chacun de ces élèves ont aussi des activités en dehors de la bibliothèque.

\- Pardonnez-moi, monsieur, si je ne partage pas le même engouement que mes camarades pour le Quidditch.

Severus Rogue balaya sa remarque d'un geste de la main.

\- En première année, miss Granger, vous étiez celle qui rapportait le plus de points à votre maison. Votre enthousiasme à répondre aux questions posées par les professeurs était certes parfois ennuyeux mais le fait est que vous répondiez toujours juste. Alors je suis inquiet, n'y a-t-il plus aucune question à laquelle vous soyez capable de répondre à l'oral ?

Hermione sentit de nouveau la boule au fond de son estomac sauf que, maintenant, elle avait l'impression que celle-ci emportait tous ses organes dans sa chute. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se frotter les mains pour savoir que ses paumes étaient moites...

Alors il avait remarqué.

Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais elle se força à les ravaler.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, professeur.

Severus Rogue soupira.

\- Est-ce que vous allez bien, Miss Granger ? Avez-vous des soucis, avec vos amis, avec l'école ?

Hermione déglutit difficilement. La phrase « quels amis » faillit sortir de sa bouche mais elle se retint. On l'avait traitée de miss-je-sais-tout alors si maintenant elle finissait par se plaindre à ses professeurs, ça serait sûrement pire.

\- Je vais très bien, professeur. Si vous me retenez uniquement parce que je ne lève plus la main, je trouve cela un peu étrange.

Son professeur de potions fronça les sourcils. Elle savait qu'il était trop intelligent pour jouer à ce petit jeu mais elle savait aussi que le professeur Rogue n'était pas du genre à forcer les choses.

\- Bien, dit-il. Si tout va bien, alors je vous libère. Mais n'oubliez pas, Miss Granger, que nous ne sommes pas là uniquement pour vous faire cours. N'hésitez pas à venir nous voir, moi ou votre directeur de maison, si vous avez le moindre souci.

Hermione baissa la tête, jeta son sac sur ses épaules et tourna les talons en murmurant un « oui, professeur ».

Au moins, son soucis de pause déjeuner était réglé : elle n'avait plus faim du tout.

 **OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

Cela devait bien faire dix minutes qu'elle voyait Ron Weasley pouffer de rire en compagnie de Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas.

Ça aurait pu être un moment somme tout banal si ça n'avait pas lieu en plein cours de botanique.

Hermione se décala légèrement, essayant de quitter le groupe des Gryffondor, et se rapprocha des Serpentard qui étaient tous parfaitement silencieux et semblaient boire les paroles de Madame Chourave.

\- Donc, comme je l'expliquais un peu plus tôt, ses mécanismes de défenses sont excellents, alors j'espère que vous avez vos sorts d'aguamenti à jour. Mais j'ai confiance : vous êtes tous des élèves doués.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avant de fusiller du regard le groupe un peu bruyant qui appartenait à la même maison qu'elle.

Si elle avait su que ça se passerait ainsi, elle aurait supplié le choixpeau de l'envoyer à Serdaigle ou Serpentard. Mais comment aurait-elle pu deviner que Poudlard était rempli d'enfants aussi cruels que les autres ?

Elle secoua la tête, mortifiée de se mettre à penser de la sorte. Si personne ne lui parlait, c'était bien parce que quelque chose clochait chez elle et pas chez les autres.

Hermione reporta fermement son attention sur les pots qui se tenaient devant eux. Madame Chourave les désigna du doigt et tous les élèves s'en approchèrent pour découvrir trois plantes dont la fleur ressemblait à un lys mais dont le cœur était d'un rouge flamboyant, et les pétales noirs.

\- Vous allez faire trois groupes de cinq et vous allez chacun prendre un pot de Verina de feu. Vous noterez le nombre de pétales, sépales, étamines brûlantes. Vous en ferez un croquis détaillé et essaierez de voir d'où elle peut projeter ses flammes et découvrir ce qui peut la titiller un peu.

Tout en parlant, elle avait commencé à distribuer les plantes. Hermione pouvait voir les pétales de la fleur bouger doucement au rythme des pas des élèves qui en tenait. Elle ne vit cependant pas les groupes se former et constata amèrement qu'elle venait une fois de plus d'être mise de coté. Ron, Dean, Seamus, Lavande et Parvati s'étaient mis ensemble. De l'autre coté, cinq autres Serpentard avaient fait de même. Le seul groupe qui restait était le plus étrange : Neville Londubat avait déjà sorti un carnet de croquis et se tenait à coté de Draco Malfoy, ce dernier avait les yeux fixés sur le pot de leur groupe. A coté, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott discutaient à voix basse. Hermione se rapprocha d'eux.

\- Salut Hermione, fit Neville.

Hermione lui répondit avec un sourire en coin. Neville Londubat était la seule personne avec qui elle avait réussi à avoir une discussion décente. Il n'était pas du genre à se mêler aux groupes, c'était aussi un rat de bibliothèque mais il n'avait non plus aucun mal à se faire des amis. Seulement, ces derniers étaient une année en dessous et aussi dans une autre maison. Elle le voyait traîner en compagnie de Luna Lovegood et Ginny Weasley et Hermione pouvait parier dur comme fer que Ginny devait être plus mature que son benêt de frère.

\- Parfait, fit Blaise. Maintenant on est sûr d'engranger tout les points avec miss-je sais-tout !

Hermione fronça les sourcils mais Théodore lui donna un léger coup de coude.

\- Ne l'écoute pas, Granger : il est juste très content de se retrouver avec des bourreaux de travail.

\- Bon, puisque nous sommes au complet, Londubat tu seras le dessinateur, Zabini et Nott s'occuperont de la titiller un peu pour qu'il nous crache une de ses flammes et Granger et moi, on s'occupera de lister ses caractéristiques

Hermione avait tourné la tête vers Draco Malfoy, ce dernier avait énoncé les directives de sa voix basses et traînante.

Elle n'avait aucune animosité pour les Serpentard _;_ la plupart du temps,ils se contentaient de vivre chacun dans leur monde. Il y avait eu un temps où Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient considérés comme les pires ennemis du monde sorcier mais il fallait croire que c'était du passé. Ils étaient juste indifférents les un envers les autres, sauf leurs directeurs de maison qui s'entendaient comme de vieux amis.

Cependant, elle devait avouer que Draco Malfoy était celui qui attirait le plus les regards. Il y avait beaucoup de choses à dire sur la famille Malfoy : leur participation à la guerre des sorciers, la déchéance du patriarche et l'éviction de Lucius Malfoy de toute vie politique. Tout ça aurait du écraser la fierté de cette famille. Mais Draco Malfoy semblait toujours aussi fier de son sang. Il était hautain, ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds et n'hésitait pas à rendre coup pour coup si on le cherchait de trop près. Mais personne ne le cherchait vraiment. Il faisait honneur à son sang, à son nom et à sa maison. Hermione ne doutait pas que quoi qu'il fasse, Draco Malfoy s'en sortirait. Il avait même le loisir de s'amuser des blagues des jumeaux Weasley et d'y participer quelque fois.

\- Granger, tu rêvasses, dit-il sans la regarder.

\- Pas du tout.

Et pour le prouver, elle s'empressa de sortir sa plume et de s'asseoir en face de leur plan de travail.

La fleur semblait juste dormir. Elle bougeait légèrement, comme si elle ronflait. Il régnait un silence paisible dans leur petit groupe. Elle jetait quelques coups d'œil au parchemin de Malfoy pour s'assurer qu'ils ne comptaient pas deux fois les mêmes choses.

\- J'ai terminé, fit Neville.

Il déposa le croquis auquel il avait ajouté quelque petites touches de couleurs pour les pistils.

Blaise Zabini siffla.

\- Ça me fait mal de le dire mais je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux.

\- On va pouvoir passer à la deuxième étape, dit Nott.

\- Je crois que c'est bon de notre coté aussi, ajouta Malfoy. N'est-ce pas ?

Hermione tendit son parchemin à Draco qui les réunit. Ils avaient tous les deux une calligraphie exemplaire et pour la première fois, Hermione remarqua la plume blanche que tenait Draco.

\- On ne va pas lui lancer de sort pour le titiller ?

\- On pourrait essayer de lui retirer un pétale ?

\- Haha, très intelligent Zabini ! Une autre intervention de génie de ta part ?

\- Bien, Malfoy, si tu brilles mieux que moi, propose donc quelque chose !

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, elle savait parfaitement quel moyen utiliser pour que la fleur se défende sans l'attaquer. Elle tourna la tête en direction des deux autres groupes. Celui des Serpentard attendait que Millicent Bulstrode termine son dessin tandis que de l'autre coté, le groupe des Gryffondor en était au même point qu'eux.

Elle capta le regard de Ron Weasley et ce dernier fronça les sourcils il se pencha pour dire quelque chose à Seamus et ce dernier leva la tête aussi. Hermione détourna rapidement le regard.

\- Une mandragore.

\- Plait-il ?

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers elle.

\- Le cri d'un bébé mandragore est perçu comme une attaque. Nous sommes dans une serre, je suis sûre que l'on peut s'en servir.

Hermione avait parlé dans un seul souffle et à présent, elle attendait les moqueries mais elle était énervée des messes basses qui se faisaient sous ses yeux.

\- Parfait, fit Draco, allons donc voir ça de plus prés.

Hermione le regarda, estomaquée, tandis que Draco se redressait.

\- Tu attends le déluge, Granger ?

Hermione se leva droite comme un « I » et suivit le Serpentard en direction de la serre attenante avant de se faire interpeller par le professeur.

\- Alors les enfants, je vois que votre fleur se tient tranquille.

\- Ma camarade Granger pense avoir trouvé une solution pour lui faire cracher du feu.

Madame Chourave la regarda d'un air malicieux.

\- Tiens donc! Dites-moi tout, miss Granger ?

Hermione comprit alors que le but n'était pas de titiller la plante pour qu'elle se défende mais de réfléchir à la façon dont ils pourraient le faire. Elle sentit quelque chose la frapper légèrement. Draco Malfoy venait de lui donner un coup d'épaule.

\- Les cris des mandragores sont perçus comme des agressions pour très peu de créatures et la Vérina de feu en fait partie.

Le professeur de botanique sourit

\- Vous avez raison, miss Granger, allons voir le reste de votre travail.

Le professeur marcha en direction de leur groupe et demanda leurs feuilles. Elle examina le croquis avec intention avec un regard appréciateur.

\- Félicitation à tous. Miss Granger, vous faites rapporter trente points aux Gryffondor et j'en donne dix à chacun d'entre vous.

\- Bien joué ! lui dit Neville en souriant.

\- Merci, Granger, dit Zabini.

Théodore se contenta de lui sourire et Draco haussa légèrement des épaules. Hermione se sentit rougir et Chourave se dirigea vers le groupe des Serpentard qui était en train de l'appeler.

Elle était fière mais ce sentiment s'écrasa bien vite quand elle entendit les rires derrières son dos.

\- On dirait que le dictionnaire ambulant a encore frappé, plaisanta Lavande.

\- A quoi ça sert que tu restes dans cette école si tu fais mieux que n'importe quel professeur ? asséna Ron.

Hermione serra les dents et le fusilla du regard.

\- Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, Weasley, dit Malfoy, tu es tellement bête que tu ferais mieux de retourner en première année !

\- Va te faire voir Malfoy, c'est pas tes affaires !

\- C'est mon groupe, c'est un membre de mon groupe, donc aujourd'hui ce sont mes affaires.

Ron grogna mais préféra abandonner. Hermione était sûre que ça finirait en combat en fin de journée et que les deux termineraient à l'infirmerie. Encore une fois, elle avait été incapable de se défendre toute seule. Et en plus de la honte, c'est le chagrin de la résignation qui s'abattait sur elle.

Elle avait passé une année à ignorer les remarques désobligeantes _;_ à présent, elle se sentait faible et à bout de force.

\- Ne l'écoute pas, fit Neville, Ron n'est pas un mauvais bougre mais il a tendance à être très maladroit.

\- Comme si faire tomber ses affaires en permanence l'excusait d'être une enflure, souffla Zabini.

Hermione secoua la tête. Elle avait compris ce que voulait dire Neville mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était comme ça avec elle.

 **oOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooOOOOO**

Hermione regarda Mme Pince s'éloigner de sa table pour la troisième fois. La bibliothèque de l'école ne fermait ses portes que dans une heure mais la jeune fille était persuadée que la femme était fatiguée de la voir ici.

Elle n'avait pas bougé de toute la journée de la bibliothèque. Le seul moment où elle s'était dégourdi les jambes, c'était en marchant à travers les allées.

Ça devait bien faire vingt minutes qu'elle ne lisait plus vraiment le livre qu'elle avait sous les yeux. La semaine s'était passée encore plus difficilement que ce qu'elle avait cru.

Elle se sentait seule. Terriblement seule.

Elle savait qu'elle était en décalé par rapport aux autres. Que ça soit dans le monde moldu ou dans celui des sorciers. Elle avait su faire avec la solitude, avant. Elle avait de quoi s'amuser et elle était trop plongée dans ses livres pour se soucier d'avoir des amis.

Mais plus elle grandissait et plus la solitude était un poids insoutenable. Elle avait cru que Poudlard lui ouvrirait de nouvelles portes. Elle avait cru que son caractère ne serait pas une tare. Elle avait cru qu'elle pourrait prendre un nouveau départ... Mais la vérité était qu'elle était seule.

S'il y avait un Neville ou un Draco pour lui parler ou la défendre, cela n'arrivait qu'une seule fois de temps en temps. Quand elle retrouvait son dortoir avec des gens qui ne l'appréciaient pas, elle ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre.

Son habitude à se placer aux premiers rangs avait depuis longtemps disparu et son amour pour l'école commençait à s'effriter. Hermione était à bout de nerfs et plus elle y pensait, plus elle avait envie de pleurer.

Elle referma rageusement le livre.

\- Faites attention, mademoiselle, ce sont des manuels fragiles.

Hermione se leva d'un coup, récupéra ses affaires, énervée, et bouscula la bibliothécaire en sortant. Elle se précipita dans les couloirs et à mesure qu'elle marchait de plus en plus vite, ses larmes dévalaient ses joues. Ce ne fut que quand elle se mit à courir qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes.

\- Hey !

Hermione continua de courir.

\- Hey ! Toi, la fille qui court !

Hermione faillit en mourir de honte. Elle ne cessa cependant pas de courir quand une main attrapa son bras la forçant à se tourner. Elle leva les yeux sur la personne qui l'avait interrompue. Elle le reconnut presque immédiatement.

Nolan Corgan était le genre de garçon qui ne passait pas réellement inaperçu, même si il était d'un naturel discret, qui ne faisait jamais d'émule. Il avait un physique avenant et son nom faisait tout. Elle le détailla des pieds à la tête. Ses longs cheveux blonds noués en une tresse sur le coté, ses beaux yeux bleus et ses boucles d'oreilles. C'était quelque chose qui faisait jaser presque tout le monde. Le fait que Nolan Corgan, un garçon propre sur lui, ait les oreilles percées. Ce qui étonnait le plus était surtout le fait que c'était un membre de la famille Corgan. Hermione se tenait au courant de tout et elle connaissait le nom des Corgan. L'un d'eux était ministre de la justice et semblait être en première position sur la liste du futur ministre de la magie.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Oh, je t'ai fait mal !

Il retira immédiatement sa main mais il la dévisageait étrangement. Hermione essuya son visage avec sa manche.

\- Non, ça va, dit-elle.

\- Ahem, d'accord. Tu as fait tomber ça.

Le garçon lui donna un livre et Hermione le regarda, interloquée. Elle s'empara du livre, le mit rapidement dans son sac, et s'en alla rapidement sans demander son reste.

 **OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

Elle dut faire un immense détour pour retourner dans sa salle commune. Elle essaya d'arranger son visage du mieux qu'elle put, se jetant un sort pour apaiser ses yeux. Puis elle resta plantée devant son reflet, tirant sur ses mèches brunes et emmêlées, passant sa langue sur ses dents un peu trop avancées malgré l'appareil qu'elle portait chaque nuit.

Puis elle se rendit, le pas lourd, dans sa chambre. Elle évita soigneusement ses deux camarades de chambrée et se glissa dans ses draps en silence.

 **OooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooO**

Ce ne fut que le lendemain qu'elle se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, trop pressée de fuir. Mais le livre qu'elle avait rangé n'était clairement pas un livre de deuxième année et encore moins un livre à elle.

Elle l'ouvrit et lut le nom de la personne à qui appartenait le manuscrit.

\- Nolan Corgan…

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Elle rangea le livre dans son sac et partit se changer les idées sous la douche. Peut-être avait-elle mal lu...

Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Devant son bol de céréales, elle était incapable de calmer les tremblements de sa jambe. Pourquoi lui avait-il donné ce livre ? C'était un manuel de métamorphose de troisième année, rien de bien folichon. Peut-être s'était-il trompé ? Hermione réfléchissait à ce qu'il fallait faire. Ce n'était pas son livre, ce n'était pas son année, elle avait juste à aller chercher Corgan et lui rendre son bouquin.

Trop plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas Ron Weasley presque tomber sur elle et la bousculer, ce qui eut pour résultat de lui faire renverser son bol sur ses vêtements.

Hermione se leva d'un bond.

\- Mais ça ne va pas !? cria t-elle.

Ron la regarda de haut en bas en pouffant.

\- C'est bon, Granger, ce n'est que du lait.

Hermione fulminait.

\- Et bien, prends en un peu pour toi alors ! _Projecto_ !

Hermione avait sortit sa baguette à une vitesse alarmante et la carafe de lait vola en direction de Ron pour l'éclabousser complètement.

\- Oh, fit Hermione avec un air moqueur, on ne voit presque plus tes tâches de rousseur !

Et sur ces mots, elle ramassa son sac et se dirigea en direction de la sortie de la grande salle, se délectant des rires derrière elle qui, elle en était presque sûr, n'était pas dirigés vers elle.

Elle ne savait pas où elle avait trouvé la force et le courage de se mettre en travers du chemin de Weasley mais elle se sentait tout de suite plus joyeuse. D'un pas léger, elle se dirigea vers le parc de Poudlard et décida que puisque c'était dimanche, elle pouvait bien laisser Corgan tranquille. Si elle devait s'avouer la vérité, Hermione avait très envie de lire le livre de troisième année.

Elle s'assit sur un des bancs en pierre qui donnait sur le lac et ouvrit le manuel de métamorphose.

Mais ce qu'elle découvrit lui fit froncer les sourcils. La première page n'était pas du tout la préface d'un manuel d'école, c'était une page où semblaient se dessiner plusieurs points sur la surface du papier. Comme des petits boutons qui pointaient hors de la surface lisse.

Hermione passa le doigt dessus à plusieurs reprises. Elle tourna ensuite les autres pages pour se rendre compte que le livre était vide d'écriture.

Son intérêt grandit d'un coup : ce n'était pas un manuel scolaire, c'était un livre secret !

Elle pointa sa baguette dessus.

\- Apparecium !

Mais rien ne se passa. Elle sourit en se disant que même si c'était trop facile, il fallait au moins qu'elle essaie. En vérité, il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour comprendre que c'était du braille. Hermione bondit sur ses pieds et fila à la bibliothèque. Elle parcourut les rayons et, à sa plus grande joie, trouva un petit dictionnaire de braille.

Elle passa et repassa ses doigts sur les petites granules, notant les lettres sur un bout de papier.

\- C,A , R, T, E, O, T, R, E, S, O, R.

Son visage s'illumina d'un sourire.

\- Carte au trésor, lut-elle à haute voix.

Il ne se passa strictement rien et Hermione effaça son sourire aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Dépitée, elle tourna de nouveau la page et écarquilla les yeux. La deuxième page n'était plus vierge. Il y avait un seul point rouge. Point qui clignota,pour devenir des traits. Ça dura une dizaine de secondes.

Hermione n'avait vraiment pas besoin de livre pour ça. Le morse, elle le connaissait par cœur.

\- Suis le lapin blanc, murmura-t-elle.

Le point rouge s'arrêta de clignoter et sur la page suivante, un petit lapin apparut.

Hermione le regarda, amusée. Si Nolan Corgan avait fait tout ça, et bien elle trouvait ça magique. Le lapin en dessin s'anima et gambada sur la page blanche avant de s'arrêter au coin de la page. Il cessa de bouger. Hermione resta à le fixer, attendant qu'il fasse quelque chose, mais le lapin était bloqué au coin de la page. Elle la tourna mais rien ne se passa. La page suivante restait blanche.

Elle se mit à réfléchir. Elle revint au tout début, sur les lettres en braille, sur le point qui ne clignotait plus. Elle secoua le livre avant de l'ouvrir de nouveau sur la page du lapin.

\- Suis le lapin blanc, répéta-t-elle.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle. La façon dont elle était placée dans la bibliothèque lui fit remarquer qu'elle était dos à la porte. Cette dernière se trouvait à sa droite, tout comme le lapin était collé contre le bord droit de la page.

La jeune fille se leva, tenant le livre sous ses yeux. Elle se tourna vers la porte et vit les pattes du lapin s'agiter sans passer le coin de la page. Elle s'avança vers la porte, fixant le lapin qui courrait dans le vide. Et quand elle fut hors de la bibliothèque, le lapin disparut. Hermione tourna rapidement la page pour le voir apparaître de l'autre coté. Elle le vit courir sur la droite.

Et s'empressa de le suivre.

 **OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Hermione avait marché sans quitter le livre des yeux. Pour les autres élèves, c'était quelque chose de normal mais pour Hermione, c'était la première fois qu'elle se captivait autant pour une énigme.

Elle ne s'était cogné contre aucun mur, avait suivi le lapin blanc sans se tromper jusqu'à ce que l'animal s'arrête au milieu de la feuille et se roule en boule avec un « Z » se dessinant au dessus de lui.

Hermione leva la tête pour voir où elle se trouvait. Elle était à présent dans un des couloirs du deuxième étage, dans l'aile ouest du château, près des quartiers des Poufsouffle. Si elle voulait rendre son livre à Corgan, c'était maintenant.

Mais Hermione préféra s'intéresser à l'endroit où le lapin avait décidé de l'abandonner. Elle se tenait devant un tableau où aucun personnage haut en couleur n'était représenté. Il y avait juste une table, un encrier et une plume dans son porte plume. Elle l'observa attentivement, attendant de voir si son propriétaire viendrait, mais le tableau semblait parfaitement immobile. Elle tira sur le cadre et le poussa sur le coté pour voir s'il y avait un passage secret.

Là aussi, elle fit choux blanc. Hermione soupira. Elle n'avait décidément pas fait tout ça uniquement pour se retrouver perdue ici... Elle n'allait pas abandonner !

Elle amena sa main contre la toile et caressa juste la surface peinte du tableau. Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la toile.

Et là, quelque chose changea. La surface du tableau ondula comme de l'eau sous la pointe de sa baguette. Elle appuya un peu plus et vit sa baguette devenir presque un élément du tableau. Hermione la retira vivement et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle remplace la baguette par le livre. Elle le tenait ouvert à la page du lapin et le colla contre la toile qui tremblota de nouveau. Hermione le laissa tomber dans la toile et il atterrit sur la table.

Elle se recula et observa.

Quelques secondes plus tard, deux mains apparurent, l'une d'elle tourna la page tandis que l'autre trempait la plume dans l'encrier. La main se mit à écrire, éventa son texte avant de refermer le livre, tout ça sous le regard ahuri d'Hermione.

Puis les deux mains disparurent. Hermione tendit la sienne et constata qu'elle pouvait la faire entrer dans le tableau mais elle fut incapable de toucher la plume, l'encrier ou la table. La seule chose qu'elle put récupérer fut le livre.

Elle s'en empara, le cœur battant et au comble de l'excitation, et l'ouvrit sans attendre. D'une belle écriture, sur la page juste après celle du lapin, était écrit un texte.

 ** _Si l'on me traite bien je suis toujours couvert,_**

 ** _Je peux citer milles langues et vous en apprendre tout autant,_**

 ** _Je suis l'ami le plus fidèle et toujours à_** ** _portée_** ** _de main._**

 ** _Mon devoir est sain mais jamais conscient_**

 ** _Je brûle de deux façons lors de vos nuits d'hiver._**

 ** _Qui suis-je ?_**

Hermione se mit à rire. Elle connaissait la réponse bien sûr, c'était d'une telle évidence pour elle.

\- Tu es un livre.

Elle tourna la page pour y trouver le dessin d'une pendule. Hermione murmura un tempus pour voir si c'était la même heure mais ça ne l'était pas du tout. De plus, il n'y avait qu'une seule aiguille

\- Oh, fit-elle

Cette dernière pointait à neuf heures donc à sa gauche. Hermione marcha dans cette direction sans que l'aiguille ne bouge. Elle se rendit compte que ça donnait sur une fenêtre. La jeune fille l'ouvrit pour regarder dehors et la première chose qu'elle vit fut le lac. Ses yeux se braquèrent sur les nombreuses barques accostées près du ponton.

Hermione referma le livre et se rendit au lac. Il n'y avait aucune réelle indication mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était ici qu'elle devait aller. Elle longea chacune des embarcations, se remémorant avec une certaine nostalgie la nuit où elle était arrivée à Poudlard.

Hermione s'assit dans l'un des bateaux et respira à plein poumons.

Elle se rappela comment elle avait été conduite par Hagrid en pleine nuit, les lanternes posées à la pointe du bateau. Les bougies qui flottaient dans la grande salle. L'enchantement et le plaisir de se trouver à Poudlard. De découvrir pourquoi elle se sentait à part, ce qu'il y avait de fantastique en elle.

Et de bizarre aussi parfois.

Hermione sourit et la barque se mit doucement à grincer. Alors elle sentit quelque chose sous ses doigts. Elle baissa les yeux pour y trouver une enveloppe. Elle leva les fesses pour la récupérer et écarquilla les yeux.

La lettre était à son nom, de cette belle écriture qu'elle avait déjà lue, un peu plus d'un an auparavant. Le sceau de Poudlard avait été décacheté alors elle l'ouvrit tout de même et ce qu'elle y trouva fut une immense surprise.

Une immense surprise parce qu'elle était sûre que la lettre avait été proprement encadrée par ses parents et trônait au dessus de leur cheminée.

Pourtant.

 **COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE**

 **Directrice** : Minerva McGonagall

(Animagus reconnue, décorée de la prestigieuse première distinction des Enchanteurs, Maître agréée en métamorphose.)

 _Chère Miss Granger,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège de sorcellerie Poudlard, Vous trouverez ci-_ _jointe_ _la liste des ouvrages et équipements_ _nécessaires_ _au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _Compte_ _tenu du statut_ _exceptionnel_ _de votre famille, un représentant de Poudlard se présentera à votre porte afin de vous guider vous et vos parents dans la marche à suivre pour vous procurer tout ce don vous avez besoin et répondre à la moindre de vos questions._

 _Nous vous prions d'être disponible la date venue._

 _Veuillez croire, chère Miss Granger, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 **Filius Flitwick, Directeur adjoint.**

Elle avait été à mille lieux de penser qu'elle était une sorcière. A mille lieux de croire qu'elle irait ailleurs que dans une simple école. Elle avait trouvé quelque chose de formidable, de puissant, de magique.

Elle pouvait être qui elle voulait et pourtant…

Pourtant elle avait décidé de rester la même Hermione. Celle qui devait en savoir plus, par peur de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux questions qu'on lui posait. Elle, qui se sentait obligée de dire aux gens quoi faire et comment faire parce qu'elle aimait que tout soit toujours bien exécuté. Elle, qui s'isolait pour pleurer à chaque fois qu'elle entendait des plaisanteries et des moqueries à son sujet.

Pourtant, tout ça n'avait aucune importance face au bonheur qu'elle avait ressenti quand le choixpeau magique avait été posé sur sa tête.

Elle était à Poudlard, elle était une sorcière.

Elle était la meilleure élève de sa génération, elle avait presque fait gagner à elle toute seule la coupe aux Gryffondor l'année passée. Elle avait raison presque tout le temps et peut-être que son caractère était difficile. Mais qui n'était pas difficile à cet âge ? pensa-t-elle.

Elle resta un long moment sur la barque, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts froids cessent de serrer sa lettre.

Elle ne comprenait pas encore comment c'était possible. Mais quand elle rentra au château, le sourire aux lèvres, elle se dit avec un certain amusement qu'il y avait des choses qui pouvaient bien rester dans l'inconnu.

 **OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

\- Corgan ! Il y a une fille qui veut te voir !

Nolan soupira en entendant Louve glousser derrière lui mais s'empressa de rejoindre celle qui l'attendait. Quand il vit la crinière brune d'Hermione Granger, il se permit de sourire et cette dernière en fit autant.

\- Tu veux marcher un peu ?

\- S'il te plaît.

Nolan ouvrit la marche avec Hermione sur ses talons. Ils n'allèrent pas bien loin, Nolan s'était arrêté devant le tableau de la table et de la plume. Hermione fouilla dans son sac.

\- Tu peux le garder, moi je n'en ai plus besoin, dit-il.

\- Mais il est à toi.

\- Plus maintenant, regarde.

Nolan ouvrit le livre. Là où avait été inscrit son prénom se trouvait celui d'Hermione.

\- On dirait, poursuivit-il, que c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne.

Hermione observa son prénom.

\- Qui te l'a donné ?

\- Louve Lupin. Je ne sais pas si tu la connais.

Hermione fit oui de la tête.

\- Nous sommes dans la même maison, elle est très... Hum, vivante.

Nolan rigola doucement.

\- Et bien, ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. Elle m'a donné ce livre lors de ma deuxième année, parce qu'on lui a donné ce livre à elle aussi. C'est Percy Weasley qui en était le propriétaire avant elle.

\- Percy ?! Le préfet ?

Nolan acquiesça.

\- Que penses-tu que c'est ?

Hermione se mâchouilla la lèvre en serrant le livre.

\- Est-ce que je peux savoir quel objet tu as trouvé à la fin ? demanda t-elle.

Nolan se gratta le menton.

\- Une fleur de Pétunia séchée.

\- Une fleur ?

\- Oui, une fleur… Tu trouves que ça n'a pas de sens ? Ça en avait pour moi quand je l'ai trouvée. Je n'ai pas mis une journée comme toi, et je pense que les énigmes sont différentes pour chaque personne.

Hermione sembla réfléchir à ses mots.

\- Je me suis sentie bien après, dit-elle. C'est comme si je savais qui j'étais de nouveau. Enfin, c'est dur à expliquer.

\- Non, je comprends. Je crois que ça aide ceux qui en ont besoin, comme tu le dis si bien, à se retrouver. Faire le point.

\- Comment tu as su que j'en avais besoin ?

Nolan sourit et s'appuya contre le mur.

\- Toi et moi, on est pareil.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu es une fille de moldus. Ma mère est une moldue, mon père est un cracmol.

Hermione le regarda estomaqué.

\- Je ne savais pas !

\- Très peu de gens le savent. Ils pensent que je fais partie de cette incroyable famille des Corgan et ce n'est pas faux, le ministre de la justice est mon oncle et parrain. Mais mes parents n'ont aucun pouvoir. Quand tu arrives dans un endroit que tu ne pensais pas t'être destiné et que tu vois la joie de tes parents, tu te dis que tu peux porter leurs espoirs sur toi. Et puis tu déchantes un peu quand tu commences à ressentir la honte d'être l'enfant de personne dans le monde magique. Tout le monde se moque de Rusard et à chaque fois… J'imaginais que ça pouvait être mon père. Pendant longtemps, je me suis demandé comment il pouvait être heureux que je sois un sorcier.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

\- Ce livre et… Ma tante, sûrement. Pour le coup, elle est exactement comme toi : mes grands parents maternels sont aussi des moldus, dit-il en rigolant.

\- Ta tante est comme moi, murmura Hermione.

\- Oui, tu dois la connaître aussi : elle s'appelle Lily Potter.

\- Ta tante est la médicomage Potter !? Mais elle a reçu deux fois l'Ordre de Merlin ! s'extasia Hermione.

\- C'est dingue ! C'est une sorcière brillante… A l'époque, quand elle était jeune, il y avait plein de problèmes liés au sang, c'était un peu le nerf principal de la guerre. Mais tu verras ça en cours. Le fait est que sa position n'était pas la plus enviable. Les gens comme nous doivent toujours faire plus d'efforts pour prouver qu'ils méritent d'être ici. Poudlard a décidé qu'on méritait d'être ici. Je ne pensais pas le méritait avant, dit-il d'une voix triste.

\- Je pensais ne plus le mériter, fit Hermione timidement.

\- Est-ce que ça va mieux, maintenant ?

Hermione lui fit un immense sourire.

\- Beaucoup mieux, dit-elle, merci beaucoup. Donc si je comprends bien, je dois attendre de pouvoir le donner à quelqu'un qui en aura besoin, c'est ça ?

\- Je crois que c'est le principe, fit Nolan en souriant. Ah, j'ai une question !

\- Oui ?

\- La réponse à ton énigme, c'était quoi ?

\- Un livre, c'était un livre.

\- D'accord, dit-il. Granger, si tu as besoin de parler, n'hésite pas à venir ici.

Il vit la jeune fille rougir puis le saluer de la main avant de repartir, le livre serré contre sa poitrine. Nolan retourna alors dans sa salle commune où Louve l'attendait, les yeux fixés sur le plateau d'échecs.

\- Tu es en train de perdre.

\- J'abandonne, tu es trop violent. Qui c'était ?

Nolan s'assit dans le fauteuil en face d'elle et bougea sa reine qui termina la partie d'un violent coup de trône.

\- Hermione Granger.

\- Ah, je suis contente que tu le lui aies donné. Elle avait vraiment l'air d'aller mal. J'essaierai de lui parler plus souvent.

Nolan s'enfonça dans le fauteuil et fixa la jeune fille qui se trouvait en face de lui. Louve avait un immense sourire aux lèvres, le genre de sourire extrêmement communicatif.

\- Tu te souviens de ton énigme ? demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sur que je m'en souviens ! fit-elle avec un air absent.

\- C'était quoi ?

Louve grimaça légèrement.

\- « Père, ami, sœur, peu importe le nom, je reste à jamais dans ton cœur, Tu ne me choisis pas mais me quitter ne fait presque jamais partie de tes choix. Je peux te soutenir ou te nuire mais jamais à dessein. Peu importe le destin, je te garde toujours en mon sein. »

\- La famille, souffla Nolan.

\- La famille, répéta Louve en souriant.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux avant que Nolan ne remette les pièces de l'échiquier en place.

\- Une autre partie et je te laisse gagner ?

\- Parfait, je vais enfin pouvoir te battre en beauté !

\- Tu rêves, petit chiot.

 **FIN**

 **Voilà pour ce soir les agneaux. Il n'en reste plus qu'un après ça va vite dis donc. Je sais que c'était particulier mais pardonnez-moi, j'y tenais. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Koeur sur vous!**


	87. interlude-4- FIN

Voilà les amis nous y sommes, le dernier interlude qui à mon avis répondra à quelques questions que beaucoup d'entre vous se sont posé.

J'espère qu'il saura vous faire patienter comme il se doit.

 **Titou Douh** en est la correctrice, vous ais-je dit que c'était un amour ?

Vos reviews et la suite !

 **Angelyoru :** Merci beaucoup huhu ! Oui grâce à Nolan mais sûrement aussi grâce à celui qui a laissé ce livre à Poudlard héhé. Enfin c'est sûr qu'elle est pas facile Hermione aussi et des fois elle est vraiment énervante XD. Mais j'arrive pas à la détester ! J'espère que cette conclusion te plaira. Koeur sur toi !

 **Papillon16 :** Ouah XD je vois ça que Nolan à l'air de plaire. J'avais pas pensé le mettre en avant mais du coup qui sait huhu. Je ne vais pas te contredire concernant Ron, même en relisant les livres je le trouve vraiment potiche. Il est là pour garder une dynamique dans le groupe mais Harry est extrêmement coulant avec lui malgré toute ses sautes d'humeur. Enfin, je ne l'aime pas mais je ne le déteste pas non plus. Navré mais j'ai bien l'intention de commencer Retour II en janvier XD (même si j'ai déjà six chapitres, incroyable non ?). J'espère que ce dernier interlude te fera plaisir ! Koeur sur toi !

 **Johncourtepatte :** Haha moi aussi je me demande bien comment je vais développer tout ça tiens. Bon j'ai ma petite idée mais oulah c'est compliqué dis donc ! il n'y avait pas assez d'action XD ! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira alors ! Koeur sur toi !

 **Lassa** : En quelque sorte c'est moi les dieux de l'olympe non ? Vue que c'est moi qui vais veiller sur elle haha ! D'accord je vois ou tu veux en venir mais absolument rien n'est écris pour le moment concernant le futur d'Hermione et Nolan XD. Merci, je prends les cadeaux haha ! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira tout autant ! Koeur sur toi.

 **Sora94 :** Hello darling ! Je suis contente que Louve et Corgan te plaisent. C'est vrai ça fait très Dumbledore, je n'y avais pas pensé tiens XD. Oui franchement j'aimerais vraiment essayer de conserver le caractère d'Hermione, au moins pour contrebalancer le fait que Severus Rogue soit devenu un agneau tout doux. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, je vais essayer de faire en sorte que tout le monde en ai pour son compte aussi ! J'espère que tu aimeras cet ultime chapitre ! Koeur sur toi ma belle !

 **Serpenta :** Oh Hello ! C'est vrai haha, voilà ce qu'il se passe quand il n'y a pas de troll dans l'école. Briser qui ? Briser quoi ? Haha tu auras la réponse bien assez tôt pour le coup ! Je vois que ce chapitre à soulever pas mal de question sur les histoires d'amour d'Hermione, mais si Nolan plait bien je le ferais probablement intervenir plus souvent dis donc ! Hahaha la référence à matrix, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher XD. Mmhh dans ce cas je ne dis rien de plus et je te laisse lire en toute tranquillité tout ça ! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira. Koeur sur toi !

 **xxxQueenxxx :** Je vois, je vois, je ne m'y attendais ça me touche beaucoup !

 **Orvandill :** Effectivement c'est grâce à lui et Harry n'est mmh pas là. Quel dommage XD.

 **Leaulau :** En effet c'est un peu jeune pour y penser…enfin je crois. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Hermione de coté, je pense qu'il y a beaucoup plus de chose à dire sur elle que sur les autres. Dans le canon original ça tourne beaucoup autour des weasley en vrai. On peut dire qu'Hermione est aussi coincé dans le même shéma qu'Harry. Le fait qu'ils finissent tout deux dans la famille Weasley, je trouve ça un peu triste. Du coup BOOM, je change ça héhé. Merci à toi pour ton message, j'espère que tu aimeras cet vraie fin ! Koeur sur toi !

 **Poil de carotte :** Bon au moins nous sommes tous d'accord sur la façon dont vit Hermione et c'est pas joyeux en effet X). J'espère que tu aimeras la suite de cette histoire alors ! Koeur sur toi !

Voilà, voilà et pour **Moony'swords** qui a cru bon de m'envoyer plein de majuscule, toutes tes réponses sont là dedans, koeur sur toi !

Bonne lecture les agneaux !

 **LE LION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Décembre 1993**

Treize ans après la disparition de Voldemort, le monde sorcier s'était vu transformé.

Radicalement transformé, en vérité.

Il n'était certes pas encore question d'en dévoiler quoique ce soit au monde moldu mais il fallait se rendre compte d'une chose. Le monde sorcier s'ouvrait à lui d'une manière qui le rendait plus sûr, plus facile à appréhender, plus facile à comprendre.

Poudlard voyait ses maisons se confondre entre elles il n'était plus rare de voir des Gryffondor se promener dans les salles communes de Serpentard. S'il y avait encore des tensions, elles se réglaient par un duel en bonne et due forme ou par un match de Quidditch.

On pouvait voir au ministère déambuler des sorciers en costard. Les voitures et motos volantes devenaient peu à peu monnaie courante pour les sorciers les plus intrépides. Les écrans de télé avaient été adaptés par des férus d'objets moldus et parmi eux, l'on pouvait compter Arthur Weasley qui semblait être la référence.

Là où cependant les avancées s'étaient faites plus visibles, c'était en médecine. La médicomage Lily Potter avait su mélanger adroitement médecine moldue et médecine magique et, pour son travail et sa contribution inégalable, elle avait reçu l'Ordre de Merlin. Et même si son travail ne lui avait pas permis de quitter son poste, elle avait accueilli chaudement cette deuxième distinction.

On pouvait donc décemment constater que le monde sorcier se portait bien. Pourtant, il y avait des choses qui ne faisaient pas l'unanimité pour certaines personnes.

Pour Severus Rogue, c'était le fait que malgré tout le travail effectué sur l'amélioration de la potion tue-loup, ces derniers soient toujours considérés comme des êtres dangereux.

Pour Sirius Black, c'était le fait qu'il devait faire face à des enfants dont les parents se trouvaient en prison et que ses efforts pour les aider étaient bafoués par un ministère qui aimait rappeler que les sangs-purs n'avaient plus le monopole du monde sorcier.

Pour Cassie Corgan, c'était de devoir gérer ce Ministère qui, malgré les années, était incapable d'apprendre de ses erreurs. En plus de ça, il devait faire face à des personnes qui voyaient encore et toujours d'un très mauvais œil sa notoriété et à Fudge qui, en tant que ministre de la magie, passait plus de temps à lui mettre des battons dans les roues qu'autre chose.

Et pour William Chester, le problème actuel était de devoir gérer Regulus Black.

 **OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

\- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je ne suis pas l'Auror en chef…

\- Mais tu es celui qui en sait plus que les autres.

William s'enfonça dans son siège et croisa les bras. En face de lui, un garçon aux cheveux noirs et longs tournait en rond comme un tigre en cage. Regulus Black avait les traits de son frère. Avec les années, aucun d'eux ne semblait réellement changer. Sirius restait le plus beau des deux mais il était indéniable qu'ils étaient frères. Regulus semblait cependant avoir toujours vingt ans. C'était une chose à laquelle William avait du mal à se faire : il restait estomaqué de voir Regulus en si bonne forme alors qu'il avait vécu deux années à Azkaban et tant d'autres en dehors de l'Angleterre dans des contrées qu'il était incapable de nommer.

\- Et que sais-je qui doit me faire courir dans le bureau du Ministre et lui interdire de... Quoi, déjà ?

Regulus le fusilla du regard et William se retint de sourire. Pourtant, le sujet n'avait rien de drôle, il le savait parfaitement.

\- Tu ne vas pas me faire ça ? Tu n'as aucune envie que je te redise pourquoi je suis ici !

\- Tu as raison.

William se leva et contourna son bureau tout en jetant un œil aux diverses photos accrochées au mur. Regulus suivit son regard sur l'une d'elles mais fut incapable de la regarder en face.

\- Tu ne devrais pas avoir ça ici, dit-il sombrement.

\- Qu'est ce que je risque ? Qui se souvient de lui à part toi et les autres ? Si tu es ici, c'est aussi parce que tu as pris au pied de la lettre tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

\- Ai-je tord de m'inquiéter !?

\- Je ne sais pas, Regulus. Si au moins tu m'en disais plus...

Regulus pinça les lèvres.

\- Ce que tu veux savoir… Je ne peux pas te le dire.

\- Harry non plus ne le pouvait pas, et ça n'a rien arrangé.

Le brun passa sa main sur son visage.

\- Bien sûr que si. Tu ne peux pas nier que tout ce qu'il a fait a amélioré beaucoup de choses.

\- On le pense uniquement parce que nous savons ce qu'aurait pu être le monde autrement. Mais le fait est que personne ne s'en soucie.

\- Alors c'est ça… C'est ça qui te ronge, le fait que personne ne sait ?

William détourna le regard de la photo et fronça les sourcils.

\- Il a donné sa vie…

\- Et il voulait que ça reste secret et toi, mieux que personne, sait pourquoi. Pourquoi personne ne sait rien de Voldemort non plus, pourquoi on a étouffé les voix de tous les journalistes pour ne pas nourrir l'ego d'un psychopathe.

\- Qui ne semble pas vouloir refaire surface, comme vous l'aviez prévu.

\- Que nous l'ayons prévu ou non, le but est de ne pas de le voir ressurgir !

William haussa les épaules.

\- Et que pourrait-il faire ? Tous ses mangemorts sont en prison. Il n'a plus personne.

\- Tu sais bien que les plus dangereux sont encore dehors.

\- Et ils n'ont pas donné signe de vie non plus. Tu n'as aucune preuve que Voldemort est encore en vie, Regulus. Frank Londubat a juré l'avoir tué juste après le meurtre de sa femme. Voldemort s'est évaporé dans la nature et il n'y a pas eu d'attaque. La seule chose qui échappe à ma compréhension… C'est la mort de Dumbledore.

William enfonça son regard doré dans les prunelles grises de Regulus. Ils se toisèrent du regard longuement.

\- Je ne sais rien de Voldemort. Et peut-être bien qu'il est définitivement mort. Mais tu ne peux pas prendre ce risque.

L'auror soupira, comprenant que Regulus ne lui parlerait pas du directeur.

\- Ce n'est pas de mon ressort, Regulus. La coupe du monde de Quidditch sera l'événement le plus encadré de ces dix dernières années. J'en suis personnellement responsable et je n'ai rien oublié des mises en garde d'Harry. Seulement, Barty Croupton est hors-jeux et beaucoup de membres de l'Ordre seront présents.

\- Je ne parle pas de ça, siffla Regulus.

William soupira.

\- Je m'en souviens aussi. Du jour où il a détruit la coupe. Ou il a essayé. C'est important pour le monde sorcier. Harry nous avait prévenus pour Fudge et je reconnais que les prédictions de son incompétence sont bonnes, seulement… Je ne réussirai à rien avec des suppositions. Regulus, il me faut des preuves.

Regulus étudia le visage de William Chester. Il savait que ce dernier avait raison, il savait que William était de son côté. Il savait que ce dernier aurait aimé respecter à la lettre toutes les recommandations d'Harry. Mais il savait que l'homme en face de lui était aussi fatigué d'obéir à des fantômes.

Regulus ne l'était pas. Il avait vu le mal qu'avait causé Voldemort et il avait vu ce qui pouvait revenir. Il le savait. Mais c'était des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas dire. Et conserver des secrets était ce qui mettait le plus en rogne William Chester.

\- Amène-moi quelque chose qui prouve que Voldemort est vivant et j'irais peut-être plaider ta cause. Même si cette preuve risquerait de détruire les fondements de cette superbe nouvelle société.

Regulus baissa la tête. A l'instant, il était incapable de soutenir le regard dur de l'Auror Chester. Parce que l'un comme l'autre, ils savaient qu'il n'y avait pas de preuve.

\- S'il avait été encore là… Je l'aurais fait sans poser de question, je crois.

Le brun releva brusquement la tête. William ne le regardait plus. Il avait les yeux fixés sur cette photo qu'ils avaient tous. Cette photo qu'il n'avait pas. Avec une pointe d'horreur, Regulus se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien qui les représentait, lui et Harry. Juste des statuettes d'animaux.

Il contempla les traits durs du visage de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. William Chester était l'homme le plus imposant qu'il connaissait après Dumbledore, par sa présence et son physique. Ses cheveux noirs mis-longs étaient ramenés en arrière et plaqués en vague sur son crâne. Il était le genre de personne devant lequel les femmes devaient se retourner, même ses deux cicatrices n'avaient rien de repoussant. Cependant, son air peu avenant et ses sourcils froncés en permanence n'aidaient pas à lui adresser la parole. Avec les années, il avait appris à comprendre ce qui l'avait lié à Harry et il s'était toujours demandé ce que ce dernier lui avait trouvé.

Il n'y avait que Lily qui avait été capable de le lui dire.

« Parfois, quand il sourit, il a une expression si douce, si charmante... C'est un homme bien. C'est un homme qui méritait d'être heureux. »

William avait sûrement du sourire énormément en présence d'Harry. Regulus essaya de chasser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Était-il heureux maintenant ?

\- Je suis désolé, fit Regulus.

\- Ne le sois pas. Le tournoi des six sorciers aura lieu et il se passera bien. Je t'en fais la promesse. C'est hélas tout ce que je peux faire pour toi.

Regulus secoua la tête.

\- Je suppose, poursuivit William, que tu ne me diras rien sur Dumbledore.

\- Je dirai juste qu'il y a des conséquences à savoir son destin. Dumbledore savait ce qu'il faisait.

\- D'accord, fit William.

Mais il n'avait pas l'air convaincu du tout.

 **OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

Des preuves.

Regulus n'avait aucune preuve de ce qu'il avançait. Il avait suivi Dumbledore à travers sa chasse aux horcruxes. Il avait appris à connaître ce qu'il cherchait, il avait écouté ses enseignements. Ils en avaient détruit ensemble et l'un d'eux avait détruit Dumbledore.

Regulus essaya de chasser ce souvenir de son esprit mais c'était impossible. Même si Dumbledore avait été parfaitement conscient de son erreur, ça n'aurait jamais du arriver si tôt.

Jamais.

 **Quatre ans plus tôt.**

Le bois qui brûlait dans la cheminée était la seule source de lumière qui éclairait le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Regulus faisait courir ses yeux de Fumseck à Dumbledore. Ce dernier était baissé vers l'oiseau, sa main tendue près de lui. Il vit très nettement une de ses larmes briller et la peau de la main du directeur retrouver sa couleur initiale. Regulus sentit un sourire naître sur ses lèvres... Sourire qui s'éteignit au même moment où la peau redevint noire et racornie.

\- Non, souffla-t-il.

\- Hélas, je crois bien que c'est ce que je craignais...

\- Non, répéta Regulus, il doit y avoir un moyen de vous soigner ! Nous n'avons pas fait tout ça pour ça. Je veux dire, vous le saviez ! Vous le saviez !

\- Même si je le savais… Il faut croire que le destin à une fâcheuse façon de vous ramener à lui.

\- Mais Harry a dit que vous y avez résisté. C'est ce qu'il vous a dit.

\- Durant une année. Je crois avoir moins que ça.

Sous le regard perdu de Regulus, le directeur de Poudlard se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Il leva la main et un lourd carnet s'échappa d'un des tiroirs de son bureau. Regulus s'avança vers lui mais n'osa pas s'asseoir.

\- La raison pour laquelle j'ai pu tenir si longtemps résidait dans le fait que Severus Rogue connaissait assez de choses sur les arts sombres. Les événements qu'Harry a modifiés ont joué sur l'intérêt de ce cher Severus pour la magie noire et même s'il en savait plus aujourd'hui….

\- Vous ne le laisseriez pas vous aider.

Dumbledore passa sa main valide contre sa longue barbe blanche. Puis il fit tourner les pages du livre.

\- D'une manière ou d'une autre, je pense que c'était ce qui devait m'arriver. Comme tu en as fait la remarque, je connaissais les risques, Harry a parfaitement fait son travail en me prévenant de ce que je risquais, de la puissance du sort qui vivait dans cette bague. Tu l'as senti tout comme moi.

Regulus frissonna en se souvenant de ce passage. Des voix qui avaient murmuré de les sauver _;_ celle d'Harry mélangée aux rugissements de Feutenfer. Il n'avait pas osé demander à Dumbledore quelles voix il avait entendu pour glisser la bague à son doigt. Mais la désastreuse preuve de l'efficacité du sort de Voldemort se trouvait sous ses yeux.

\- Chaque détail, poursuivit Dumbledore, chacun de ses souvenirs, des noms qu'il a connus _;_ tout à été consigné et j'ai noté avec soin chaque événement qui ne s'est pas produit. Nous avons réussi à éviter la création de la pierre philosophale. Nous avons supprimé le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Nous avons détruit le diadème, ainsi que la bague et la coupe.

\- Mais le médaillon... Et le journal.

Dumbledore prit un air grave.

\- Des objets qui semblent être hors de notre portée. Regulus… Les preuves véritables du retour de Voldemort auront lieu lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch et lors du tournoi des trois sorciers. Il n'est pas certain que le tournoi ait encore lieu, aux dernières nouvelles la coupe de feu est irréparable. Malheureusement, je ne serais plus là pour voir ça.

Regulus serra le poing avec force.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que…

Dumbledore secoua doucement la tête.

\- Je prendrai moi-même mes propres dispositions concernant ma mort. Je ne te demanderai pas ce que j'étais sensé demander à Severus Rogue. J'ai largement eu le temps d'y réfléchir, pour le moment seul toi et moi savons ce qu'il est de la baguette de sureau.

\- Vous en parlez comme si c'était accommodant ! siffla Regulus. Vous savez tout comme moi qu'il est sûrement encore en vie ! Vous savez parfaitement que le journal est capable de le faire revenir, que personne ne sait où il est et que c'est une question de temps !

\- Que suggères-tu alors Regulus ? Dois-je forcer Frank à tester son fils pour m'assurer que ce dernier n'ait aucune partie de Voldemort en lui ? Tu l'as observé, l'as-tu déjà vu parler aux serpents ?

\- Ce n'est pas une preuve…

\- Donc nous devons mettre fin à ses jours ? Par pure précaution ? Et si ça avait été Harry ?

Regulus devint livide.

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé une chose pareille… Mais tout ça n'aboutit à rien. Tous les sacrifices qu'il a faits pour qu'au final nous soyons incapables de détruire tous les horcruxes !

Regulus avait prononcé la fin de sa phrase sur un ton aigu trahissant largement sa panique.

\- Il est peut-être temps, fit Dumbledore, d'envisager que seul le temps peut nous donner du répit. Harry n'est pas mort pour rien. Il n'est pas mort pour rien.

Regulus baissa la tête. Il le savait. Il savait qu'il était en vie grâce à lui. Il savait que son frère était heureux grâce à lui. Il savait que Lily et James savouraient chaque moment de leurs vies grâce à lui. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il se sentait si mal. Harry les avait tous sauvés et la seule chose qu'il exigeait, ni lui ni Dumbledore n'était capable de le faire.

Neville Londubat n'avait jamais montré de signe inquiétant. Le médaillon trouvé dans la grotte était un faux et rien ne disait que Voldemort avait réellement mis une partie de son âme dans le journal. Rien à part Harry. Mais tellement de choses avaient changé... Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à envisager que cela puisse être tout. Ça ne pouvait pas être terminé.

\- Nous pouvons demander à Lily…

Dumbledore poussa un long soupir.

\- Nous pourrions, en effet. Mais c'est une amie à toi à présent et tu sais exactement comment elle réagirait.

Regulus se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Lily, la trop brillante sorcière qu'elle était, finirait par en découvrir trop. Il savait toute l'importance de garder cette histoire secrète. Si Harry avait souhaité que rien ne soit dit à propos d'un possible retour de Voldemort, Regulus savait parfaitement pourquoi. Il le devinait à chaque fois qu'il leur rendait visite. Il ne lisait pas d'inquiétude, pas de peur. Il voyait sous ses yeux s'épanouir une vie de famille normale. Tout ce qu'Harry leur avait souhaité. Il n'avait aucune envie de replonger les Potter dans ce cauchemar. Et il savait que si Lily savait, elle ferait tout pour revenir se battre et ça, Regulus l'excluait totalement. Dumbledore leur avait raconté l'histoire d'Harry, parce qu'Harry avait commencé à en dire une partie et le directeur s'était senti obligé de la poursuivre. Mais parler des horcruxes avait toujours été exclu. Parler de l'âme qui avait rongé Harry état exclu.

Parler de ce lien nauséabond entre Voldemort et l'enfant de la prophétie était exclu.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses, Regulus, et je crois avoir une idée de l'espoir que tu nourris.

Regulus leva un regard choqué vers Dumbledore.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire compréhensif.

\- Je suis en admiration face à ton travail Regulus. Une telle invention pour un seul et unique but. Dis-moi… Penses-tu réellement qu'il peut revenir ?

Regulus fusilla le directeur du regard.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ça ! Mais… Si c'était le cas... Il aimerait vivre tout ça. C'était son rêve. C'était son seul désir.

\- Il serait peut-être temps de penser à ce que tu désires toi, Regulus. Tu as passé toutes ces années à courir après des fantômes dans l'unique but de sauvegarder la mémoire d'Harry. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il est temps de vivre ta vie comme bon te semble ?

Regulus prit un visage de marbre. Il savait que Dumbledore avait peu de temps à vivre et cette discussion était dangereuse mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas défendre ses convictions.

\- Vous pensez que je fais ça pour régler une dette ? Ce n'est absolument pas le cas. J'ai payé pour le mal que j'ai fait. Si je poursuis les derniers mangemorts, c'est pour vivre en paix. Vous savez tout du fardeau d'Harry, qui est le votre et le mien à présent. Comment a-t-il vécu ? Loin de ceux qu'il aimait. Loin de la vie qu'il désirait. Je me sens redevable et extrêmement chanceux. Vous n'avez pas idée d'à quel point la vie que je vis est celle que j'ai toujours voulue. J'ai retrouvé mon frère, je sais ce qu'est l'amour d'une vraie famille qui prend soin de chacun de ses membres. Harry passait son temps à me demander ce que je voulais vraiment faire. Je fais ce que je veux. Je voyage, je rencontre des gens. Je découvre des créatures et après… Je rentre chez moi. Je reviens là où des gens m'aiment. Servir les desseins d'Harry est un moindre mal. N'en doutez pas une seule seconde !

Dumbledore agrandit son sourire.

\- Dans ce cas, Regulus… Rentre chez toi.

\- Professeur…

Mais le directeur leva la main pour le faire taire.

\- Comme tu viens de le dire : servir les desseins d'Harry est un moindre mal. C'est aussi ma dette et mon devoir. Il me reste peu de temps, mais il me reste du temps.

Regulus n'avait rien répondu.

 **OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Dumbledore était mort quelque mois avant que Neville Londubat ne rentre à Poudlard. Il avait laissé son combat à Regulus et ce dernier n'avait eu de cesse que de chercher en vain les personnes pouvant détenir le journal ou le médaillon.

Sa quête était infructueuse. Plus que tout, il espérait avoir tord. Il espérait que la coupe du monde deQuidditch se passerait sans accroc. Il espérait que le Ministère ne se trompait pas en organisant de nouveau les jeux. Il espérait que Voldemort n'ait jamais réussi à survivre et que sa cousine se terrait loin de l'Angleterre.

Il espérait que Dumbledore ne soit pas mort en vain.

 **OooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Il y avait beaucoup de choses que Luna Lovegood aimait : le rire de son père, l'odeur du pain, la texture des toiles, caresser son menton avec le poil de ses pinceaux et écouter sa mère siffloter dans son dos. Mais ce qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout... C'était les retours de Regulus Black.

D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, Regulus avait toujours été là, allant et venant dans sa famille pour partager quelques jours et disparaître de nouveau. Elle avait appris au fil des années qu'il était derrière presque tous les articles de magizoologie du journal de son père. Elle savait aussi que quelque part ailleurs, il rendait visite à une autre famille et Luna s'empressait alors de lui poser des tas de questions.

Regulus n'avait pas besoin de se faire prier pour lui parler d'un autre enfant.

Harry Potter.

Elle savait qui était ses parents. Elle savait que James Potter était un fabricant de balais connu et un ancien joueur de Quidditch qui avait amené une victoire à l'Angleterre lors de la coupe du monde. Elle savait que Lily Potter était une médicomage brillante. Mais elle avait aussi appris plein de choses sur Harry Potter.

Si elle avait été une fille un peu possessive, elle aurait du sentir la pointe de la jalousie lui faire mal à chaque fois que Regulus partait. Mais il n'en était rien parce que quand il revenait pour raconter des histoires, c'était toujours avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Et s'il y avait une chose que Luna aimait par-dessus tout, c'était bien le sourire de Regulus Black.

Regulus avait nourri son intérêt pour ce garçon qu'elle ne connaissait que de nom. Ce garçon dont Regulus disait tant de bien.

D'Harry Potter, elle connaissait son amour pour la tarte à la mélasse. Ses mimiques qu'il avait empruntées à son père, comme passer nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. Sa propension à vouloir toujours défendre les autres ou sauver des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas même si la situation n'était pas dangereuse. Sa faculté de se mettre toujours dans le pétrin et de s'en sortir avec une chance inouïe.

D'Harry Potter, elle savait beaucoup de choses mais elle savait surtout tout l'amour que lui portait Regulus et c'était une raison suffisante pour lui donner envie de le rencontrer.

\- Tu dois être tellement content qu'il vienne en Angleterre pour la coupe du monde !

Elle releva la tête vers Regulus qui était assis à même le sol du salon, sa main réajustant sa prothèse. Luna était à chaque fois fascinée en la regardant. C'était comme un bras fait de métal, d'un gris translucide. Il n'était pas capable d'user de sa baguette avec cette main là, mais elle faisait tout ce que faisait une main normale.

Regulus serra le poing et lui fit un doux sourire.

\- Je le suis.

Luna replongea son nez dans son livre. C'était les vacances d'hiver et dehors mugissait un vent terrible, amenant avec lui les premières neiges. Elle avait décidé qu'elle passerait les fêtes chez elle plutôt qu'à Poudlard quand elle avait su que Neville rentrerait chez lui, de même que Ginny. Même si elle aimait l'ambiance festive de Poudlard durant les fêtes, elle ne voulait pas être seule. Ginny lui avait gentiment demandé si elle voulait venir chez elle mais Luna ne se voyait pas passer ses vacances sans ses parents. Elle avait refusé même si la demande l'avait transportée de joie.

\- Est-ce qu'il va passer le nouvel an avec vous ?

Elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers Regulus et ce dernier s'allongea sur le dos près d'elle.

\- Non, il a préféré rester à l'école. Apparemment, il tient à faire gagner son groupe et ils ne sont pas au point.

\- Gagner son groupe ? Comme la coupe des quatre maisons ?

\- Je ne sais pas exactement comment ça se passe mais d'après lui, c'est un travail d'équipe.

\- Mais tu avais dit qu'il était du genre à vouloir toujours tout faire tout seul ?

Regulus rigola.

\- Il l'est mais je suppose qu'il n'a pas le choix.

Luna, qui était allongée sur le ventre, écrasa sa tête contre le livre qu'elle lisait.

\- Tu crois que je vais pouvoir le rencontrer ?

Elle ne le vit pas mais Regulus prit un air affligé.

\- Tu as l'intention d'aller voir le dernier match de la coupe de Quidditch ?

\- Oui !

\- Alors tu le verras sûrement.

\- Tu penses qu'on s'entendra bien ?

Regulus resta un moment silencieux et Luna se redressa un peu pour l'étudier.

\- J'en suis persuadé.

Satisfaite de cette réponse, Luna se rallongea complètement, savourant le son de la voix de sa mère quelque part dans la maison, se délectant de la chaleur du feu de cheminée, appréciant la présence de celui qui avait sauvé sa mère et qui allait et venait avec des tas d'histoires à raconter.

Non, il n'y avait rien de meilleur que les retours de Regulus Black.

 **OooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

Quand Regulus ouvrit son paquet, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il allait trouver. Il ne savait juste pas quelle forme cela aurait.

Il avait soigneusement déposé la lettre sur le côté. Même s'il avait terriblement envie de la lire, il voyait bien que ceux qui l'observaient voulaient savoir quelle serait la nouvelle pièce de sa collection.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- On dirait un…

\- C'est un chien.

Regulus sourit à celui qui venait de parler en même temps que lui. Il fit tourner la sculpture en forme de chien sous les yeux de son public. L'animal de pierre aux yeux d'argent renifla ce qui lui servait de socle avant de relever fièrement la tête.

\- Il est vraiment ressemblant.

Severus se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il se trouvait pour s'en approcher. Regulus le lui laissa avant de se tourner vers son frère.

\- Il a eu un excellent modèle, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je suis flatté mais je crois que c'est fait de mémoire.

\- Mmh, non.

Sirius haussa un sourcil en se tournant vers la jeune fille qui venait de parler. Regulus était toujours amusé et intrigué par l'aspect de Louve Lupin. Si la jeune fille était une élève douée, une jeune fille perspicace et une sorcière brillante, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'en contrepartie, elle avait pris les mauvaises habitudes de Sirius : elle tritura sous ses yeux une mèche violette de ses cheveux avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Je lui ai envoyé une photo de toi quand tu dormais, dit-elle.

Sirius se tourna vers Severus, outré.

\- Tu l'as laissée faire ?!

\- Je n'étais absolument pas au courant, répondit Severus laconiquement.

Regulus esquissa un léger sourire. Louve Lupin était une combinaison dangereuse. Elle avait le calme et la sournoiserie de Severus mais aussi le charisme et le déni des règles de Sirius. Pour sa part, il l'avait toujours trouvée adorable même s'ils avaient vécu des moments difficiles, ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était la preuve que de bonne chose pouvait naître de moment tragique.

\- Reggie, tu rêvasses !

Regulus grogna.

\- Évite de me donner des surnoms idiots.

Louve écarquilla les yeux.

\- Mais Sirius a dit qu'on pouvait t'appeler comme ça !

Regulus fixa son frère avec colère.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille. Quelqu'un ment ici et ce n'est pas moi !

\- Ce n'est pas moi non plus !

Louve et Sirius haussèrent les épaules comme s'ils avaient répété ce mouvement ensemble avant de se tourner vers Severus.

\- Je vois, grinça t-il, c'est donc un complot.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'ils explosent de rire. Severus coula un regard désespéré vers Regulus qui se contenta de secouer la tête.

 **OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, c'est du jus de citrouille.

\- Pas ce qui est dans ton verre.

Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé à coté de son frère. Une fois installé, il fut incapable de se retenir de bailler.

\- Tu peux aller dormir, je ne vais pas disparaître.

\- Et moi, j'ai toutes les vacances pour pioncer. Tu restes pour le nouvel an ?

Regulus leva son verre en souriant.

\- Je ne raterai ça pour rien au monde.

Ils sirotèrent tous les deux leurs verres en silence avant que Regulus ne le rompe.

\- Si James et Lily viennent, ils dormiront ou ?

\- Chez Pétunia, je crois.

\- Donc je peux rester ici.

\- Bien sûr que tu peux, tu es chez toi.

\- Techniquement, nous sommes chez Severus.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Et si tu investissais dans autre chose que notre merveilleuse maison ?

Regulus fronça les sourcils.

\- Je sais que tu ne l'aime pas mais… J'ai changé pas mal de choses. Tu pourrais revenir.

\- Hors de question que je remette les pieds là-bas mais si tu veux, je peux m'asseoir sur les marches devant.

\- Je suis désolé, fit sombrement Regulus.

\- De quoi ?

Le cadet haussa les épaules sans oser regarder son frère.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je suis juste désolé.

\- Je t'assure que ça n'a plus d'importance. Comparé à certains événements, ce n'était pas grand chose.

\- Bien sûr que si ! C'était… Odieux et inhumain et…

\- Et c'est terminé, Regulus, fit sévèrement Sirius.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux dans les yeux et Sirius poussa un profond soupir.

\- Il n'y a que toi pour ressasser le passé et te sentir responsable de tous les maux du monde. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ça ne l'a jamais été et je n'ai aucune raison de te blâmer pour quoi que ce soit. J'ai aussi eu mes tords dans cette histoire. J'ai la rancune tenace pour père et mère et je n'ai aucun scrupule à me réjouir de les savoir six pieds sous terre. Mais je ne t'en veux pas… Je ne t'en ai jamais vraiment voulu.

\- Sirius…

L'aîné se cala un peu plus dans le canapé et fit tourner son verre entre ses mains.

\- Je suis bien, à présent. Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien. Et quand je pense à ce que disait Dumbledore sur ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie, je l'ai échappé belle, n'est-ce pas ? Et toi aussi. On devrait juste se contenter de savourer ce moment. Boire, faire la fête, rigoler. Alors arrête de ressasser tout ça, ce n'est vraiment plus important. Je te demande juste de rester avec moi. Reste avec moi, Regulus.

Le brun observa son frère, le cœur battant. Regulus posa son verre et se cala à côté de Sirius, épaule contre épaule. Puis il ferma les yeux.

\- D'accord, dit-il, j'arrête.

\- J'ai vraiment hâte qu'on se retrouve tous, fit Sirius d'une voix endormie. C'est fou ce qu'ils peuvent me manquer...

Regulus voulut lui répondre «moi aussi » mais il sentait déjà le sommeil le gagner.

 **OoooooooooOoooooooooO**

Severus retira délicatement le verre des doigts de Sirius et ramassa celui que Regulus avait abandonné. Il observa les deux frères endormis l'un contre l'autre avec un sourire amusé puis quitta le salon après les avoir recouverts d'une couverture.

Il était sûr que Sirius le lui reprocherait dès leur réveil mais il n'avait pas le cœur de les déranger. A la place, il vida les verres et les laissa dans l'évier avant de monter à l'étage. Il passa devant la première chambre sans un regard, son ancienne chambre, et poussa un long soupir.

Même aujourd'hui, il était encore incapable d'y mettre les pieds. Il arrivait à l'ouvrir parfois et l'aérer mais c'était tout et c'était déjà trop. A chaque fois que Regulus venait chez eux, il dormait dans cette chambre et à chaque fois, Severus se sentait reconnaissant de le voir faire. Lui, savait qu'il n'y arriverait jamais.

Il s'apprêtait à se rendre dans sa propre chambre quand il vit la lumière filtrer sous la porte de celle du fond. Severus passa une main sur son visage avant de se diriger vers elle. Il frappa à la porte et n'obtint aucune réponse. Alors il l'ouvrit.

Une boule lumineuse bleue flottait près du bureau et Severus s'y rendit pour l'éteindre mais ses yeux parcoururent le meuble. Des tas de boucles d'oreilles, de petites pierres, d'anneaux en argent étaient étalés. Elles avaient des formes et des couleurs différentes. Il s'arrêta sur celle en forme de tête de chien et celle en forme de tête de cerf. Juste à coté étaient ouvertes deux petites boites qui serviraient sûrement à les ranger.

Severus tourna la tête vers le lit à baldaquin. La chambre n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce qu'avait fait Fleamont Potter. Les deux lits et les deux bureaux avaient disparu, remplacés par un énorme lit semblable au sien avec de lourds rideaux bordeaux. Sur le mur était accroché un balai sans marque et sans nom, le premier balai offert par James. C'était la seule chose de parfaitement bien rangée, ça et les nombreux cadeaux offerts par Sirius et lui, ainsi que ceux des Potter et des Corgan. Severus soupira face au reste qui était un bazar sans nom : les livres de cours étaient éparpillés au sol, de même que des vêtements. Si lui était un maniaque de l'ordre, il constatait amèrement que Louve avait pris les mauvaises habitudes de Sirius.

Doucement, il s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur le rebord. La jeune fille avait gardé dans ses bras la statue en forme de chien et avait enfilé le pull que Lily lui avait envoyé. Il avança une main et vint caresser les cheveux violet de la jeune fille. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à ses changements de couleur mais il ne disait plus rien. Severus supposait que c'était la moindre des choses que de ne plus lui reprocher ça. Dans un certain sens, il était incapable de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. Même si la colère de Louve avait durant un temps été légitime, il n'aurait jamais du la lui reprocher.

Severus chassa de son esprit les mauvais souvenirs qui remontaient quand Louve ouvrit les yeux.

\- Severus ?

\- Tu t'es endormie avec la lumière.

\- Ah oui, dit-elle somnolente, je n'avais pas fini le cadeau de Sirius et Harry.

\- Tu parles des boucles d'oreilles ?

Louve ferma de nouveau les yeux et sourit.

\- C'est bête que tu aies refusé de te les faire percer, j'en aurais fabriqué pour toi aussi.

\- Disons que je ne suis pas fan d'avoir la peau trouée.

\- Je sais. Du coup, je t'ai fait une bague.

Severus écarquilla les yeux. Louve se tourna alors pour lui faire dos et s'installer plus confortablement dans son lit.

\- Elle est dans ta chambre.

Avant qu'il puisse dire quelque chose, la jeune fille s'était rendormie. Severus récupéra la statue de chien et la déposa sur son bureau puis d'un coup de baguette, il éteignit la boule lumineuse et remit les draps sur elle.

Une fois dans sa propre chambre, il trouva sur sa table de chevet la même petite boite qu'il avait vue sur le bureau de Louve. Il s'en empara et s'assit sur son lit. Le cœur battant, il l'ouvrit délicatement et y trouva une chevalière. L'anneau semblait être en argent ou en or blanc. Le chaton était d'un beau vert émeraude et le sceau était une tête de lion en argent. Severus la sortit de son écrin et la glissa à son auriculaire gauche. Il sentit alors une légère gêne et retira la bague pour la porter à ses yeux et distinguer que quelque chose était gravé à l'intérieur du cercle.

Severus put y lire « Père de cœur ». Il se sentit alors empli d'une émotion douloureuse. Il serra la bague dans son poing et s'allongea sur le coté en fermant les yeux. Son autre main serra sa poitrine et il étouffa une plainte.

Même plus de dix ans après, il trouvait toujours ça extrêmement douloureux et il n'osait pas imaginer celle de Sirius, James et Louve.

 **OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

 **31 décembre 1993**

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et Louve se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte pour tomber nez à nez avec Regulus.

\- Tu viens récupérer ton chien ?

\- En fait, je venais voir si tu étais prête. J'aurais tout le temps de le récupérer ensuite.

Louve ramassa ses cheveux qui étaient revenus à leur couleur d'origine : un beau noir de jais.

\- Je suis presque prête !

Regulus entra dans sa chambre et s'empara d'un ruban bleu. Louve lui tourna le dos et il entoura ses cheveux en une queue de cheval qu'il serra avec le tissu.

\- Et voilà, dit-il.

Louve tourna sur elle-même et mit ses poings sur ses hanches.

\- Alors, je suis bien ?

Le garçon l'observa de haut en bas. Elle portait une robe bleue dont la jupe était joliment évasée et finissait au niveau de ses genoux.

\- Elle est très jolie.

\- C'est Severus qui me l'a offerte mais je suis sûr que Lily l'a conseillé, dit-elle joyeusement.

\- Tu sais que mon frère est persuadé que tu vas descendre avec sa veste en cuir et un jean déchiré ?

\- Je sais, fit Louve avec un immense sourire aux lèvres, il veut toujours qu'on s'habille pareil. Tu crois que je pourrais le convaincre de porter une robe ?

\- Je suis sûr qu'il se vanterait d'être la plus belle des princesses !

Louve partit dans un éclat de rire et Regulus lui tendit sa main valide. La jeune fille la prit et ils descendirent tous les deux dans le salon. Severus était en train d'ajuster la cravate de Sirius tandis que ce dernier le déconcentrait en embrassant son front.

\- Tu as l'intention de nous mettre en retard ? siffla Severus.

\- Impossible ! Vu l'heure qu'il est, on sera les premiers arrivés.

Severus s'éloigna de Sirius et jaugea sa tenue avec un regarda appréciateur avant de se tourner vers les nouveaux venus. Il resta un moment bouche bée en voyant Louve se tenant droite à coté de Regulus.

Le brun s'avança alors vers elle.

\- Louve, tu es…

\- Magnifique, poursuivit Sirius, cette robe te va à ravir.

La jeune fille étira les pans de la jupe et fit une petite révérence.

\- Merci beaucoup !

Elle s'avança vers Severus et prit son bras tout en constatant avec un certain plaisir que ses cadeaux étaient portés par ses deux pères de cœur.

\- On peut y aller, maintenant ! On est tous prêts !

Regulus s'accrocha à son frère et fit un clin d'œil à Louve. Puis ils disparurent tous les deux laissant Severus et Louve seule dans le salon.

\- Tes cheveux ?

\- Oui, je me suis dit que c'était mieux comme ça pour ce soir. Mais dès demain, je passe au vert !

Severus lui fit le plus doux des sourires et Louve se serra un peu plus contre lui.

\- Tu es parfaite, peu importe la couleur de tes cheveux.

\- Merci, souffla Louve en baissant les yeux, et désolée.

\- C'est bon, fit Severus, je le suis aussi.

Louve leva les yeux vers lui et sentit les larmes piquer ses yeux. Severus passa une main sur ses joues et frotta sa peau de son pouce.

\- Tout ira bien.

\- Oui.

Sur ces mots, Severus les fit transplaner.

 **OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Le lieu était inhabituel. Ce n'était pas l'immense demeure de Cassie et Rebecca Corgan. Ce n'était pas la jolie maison de Pétunia et Laïalus Corgan. Ce n'était pas non plus le jardin des Evans.

Cette fois-ci, ce n'était chez aucun d'entre eux. Pour une raison que Louve ignorait ils se trouvaient tous dans un parc. Une tente en toile blanche avait été dressée et des tas de lumières dans les tons bleus et gris voletaient un peu partout. Il y avait de la neige mais le chemin sur lequel ils avaient atterri était fait de gravier et des lanternes longeaient l'allée.

Louve fit crisser ses chaussures sur les cailloux avant de lever de nouveau les yeux. Sirius et Regulus avaient déjà commencé à s'avancer en direction du parc. Ils étaient dehors mais elle n'avait absolument pas froid.

Elle tourna un regard interrogateur vers Severus mais ce dernier se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de se mettre en marche. Plus elle s'approchait de la tente plus elle entendait le bruit des discussions et d'une musique en fond sonore. Enfin, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et elle siffla, impressionnée.

L'endroit était décoré comme une salle de fête. Le sol était en parquet parfaitement ciré. Il y avait au centre deux tables rondes, l'une plus grande que l'autre, et Louve fit rouler ses yeux en constatant que c'était la séparation enfants/adultes.

Elle ignora rapidement ce fait et leva les yeux au plafond. Des bougies flottaient comme dans la grande salle de Poudlard. Il y avait une estrade où des instruments de musique jouaient tous seuls. Puis dans un coin, elle vit un énorme sapin savamment décoré et autour de celui-ci se trouvaient déjà des personnes.

Elle reconnut immédiatement Rebecca et Cassie. L'homme tenait sa femme par la taille et ils leur tournaient le dos, contemplant les décorations du sapin. A coté d'eux se tenaient bien sagement deux enfants.

Louve étira ses lèvres en un sourire. Elle lâcha le bras de Severus et accéléra le pas, dépassant les deux frère Black. Avec un regard de conspiratrice, elle arriva derrière l'un des deux enfants, le plus petit des deux et attrapa ses cotes.

\- Je te tiens ! cria-t-elle.

Le garçon sursauta mais n'eut pas le temps de riposter que les doigts de Louve venaient chatouiller ses côtes. Il explosa de rire.

\- Non ! Non ! Lo… Lou… Noon !

\- Je vais te dévorer, rigola-t-elle.

Louve allia le geste à la parole et enfonça son visage dans son cou. L'enfant se tortillait dans tous les sens, les joues rouges. A côté d'eux, l'autre enfant essayait en vain d'aider le garçon.

\- Louve, tu vas le tuer ! Arrête !

\- Oh, tu veux y passer aussi !?

Elle lâcha le gamin qui tomba sur les fesses sans cesser de rire et se jeta presque sur l'autre garçon qui bondit en arrière.

\- Maman !

Louve s'empara de lui faisant fit de ses protestations et le serra dans ses bras pour un énorme câlin.

\- Je ne l'abîme pas, Rebecca, plaida Louve.

Rebecca lui sourit et aida son fils à se relever. Ce dernier avait des larmes qui coulaient aux coins des yeux. Elle remit de l'ordre dans les cheveux brun de son cadet.

\- Maman, tenta une nouvelle fois l'autre garçon, dis-lui de me lâcher.

Mais Louve n'était pas décidée à obéir.

\- Comment oses-tu refuser un câlin de ta sœur favorite !

\- Moi ! Moi je veux un câlin ! sautilla le petit brun.

Louve lâcha sa proie et se tourna vers celui qui avait été sa première victime. Il se jeta littéralement sur elle et Louve le serra contre elle.

\- Gabriel, souffla l'autre garçon, tu es trop vieux pour ça.

Mais le fameux Gabriel ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et avait un immense sourire aux lèvres.

\- Où sont donc passé tes bonnes manières, Septimus ?

Septimus leva les yeux vers son père et se frotta la joue, gêné.

\- Pardon, papa.

Rebecca caressa doucement les cheveux de son aîné avant de se tourner vers les nouveaux venus.

\- Vous êtes en avance, dit-elle.

Sirius haussa les épaules avec un grand sourire.

\- Premier arrivé, premier servi !

\- Sirius !

Gabriel abandonna Louve pour courir vers Sirius. L'homme le prit dans ses bras et le porta en grognant.

\- Bon sang, Gab', tu deviens trop grand pour ça !

\- Jamais ! tonna le garçon.

Ils se saluèrent tous. Cassie étreignant Sirius et Severus dans une étreinte amicale et échangeant une poignée de main ferme mais brève avec Regulus. Rebecca ne fit pas autant de manière et les prit tous les trois dans ses bras. Septimus mit quelques minutes à perdre son air un peu austère jusqu'à ce que Louve le titille.

\- Tu fais le fier depuis que tu es à Poudlard mais je ne te lâcherai pas !

\- Essaie pour voir, plaisanta le garçon avec une mimique dédaigneuse digne de Severus.

Il ne fallut pas plus de temps pour que Louve se mette à courir après les deux frères à travers les tables.

\- C'était bien la peine de lui offrir une robe, songea Severus.

\- Elle a l'air d'aller bien, fit Rebecca un doux sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui, acquiesça Sirius.

Puis il glissa sa main dans celle de Severus.

\- Hey, Hagrid est là, fit Regulus.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le demi-géant. Regulus fut le premier à se diriger vers lui et Hagrid l'accueillit en le serrant dans ses bras. Gabriel s'arrêta en face de lui la bouche grande ouverte, jusqu'à ce que Louve le tire en arrière.

\- Mais il est encore plus immense que ce que tu avais dit, Sept' !

Septimus esquissa un sourire d'excuse vers Hagrid avant d'embêter de nouveau Louve qui se prit rapidement au jeu.

Bientôt, d'autres invités arrivèrent. William se présenta accompagné de Syracuse et le cœur de Louve se mit à battre plus fort en présence du garçon. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait d'effort vestimentaire et portait juste un pull blanc sur un jean noir. Pire, il marchait pieds nus. Mais quand il vit Louve, son visage s'éclaira d'un grand sourire. Ses cheveux avaient tellement poussé qu'il avait du les nouer en une tresse. Elle jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à l'auror qui se tenait près de lui mais fut incapable de soutenir son regard.

C'était un homme qu'elle avait vraiment du mal à comprendre. Pourtant, elle s'approcha d'eux.

\- Bonsoir monsieur Chester ! Bonsoir Syracuse !

\- Tu l'appelles Monsieur Chester, rigola Syracuse.

Louve se sentit mal à l'aise mais William lui adressa un demi-sourire qui ne dura qu'un bref instant. Il les abandonna pour retrouver le groupe d'adultes. Louve se tourna pour voir que Severus les gardait à l'œil.

\- Tu as décidé de ne pas venir en loup.

\- Si je l'avais fait, je n'aurais jamais pu m'asseoir à côté de toi.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Syracuse plissa le nez et Louve resta un long moment à détailler ses tâches de rousseur. D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, Syracuse avait toujours été un sujet compliqué dans sa famille. Durant de nombreuse année, elle l'avait vu vivre près de chez eux, acceptant les tests et les diverses potions de Severus. Elle se souvenait s'être sentie profondément vexée de voir que Severus essayait de mettre fin à sa nature de loup. Mais ça, c'était à une époque où elle était fâchée de tout ce qu'entreprenait Severus. Comme si aucun de ses choix n'était légitime. Même si elle savait qu'elle avait tord, elle avait eu du mal à se défaire de cette sensation.

Et elle avait été tellement odieuse...

\- Oui, je vais bien, et toi ?

Louve lui sourit.

\- Je vais très bien. Il te reste combien de jours, encore ?

\- Plus que trois et après je gambaderais de nouveau dans la forêt.

\- Est-ce que ça te convient ?

Syracuse rigola doucement et Louve apprécia son rire. Elle avait depuis longtemps compris ce qu'elle ressentait pour Syracuse. C'était un peu la même chose que ce que devait ressentir Severus pour Sirius. De l'amour. Elle l'avait aimé sous sa forme de loup et elle avait encore plus aimé la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu en humain. Mais Syracuse était bien trop âgé et elle savait que son amour était à sens unique. Mais ça lui plaisait de ressentir ça. Il était si gentil... Si fragile et si tendre qu'elle se sentait l'envie de le protéger.

Seulement Syracuse n'avait besoin de personne. Il semblait aussi plus accaparé par quelqu'un d'autre. Le garçon regardait derrière elle et Louve suivit son regard pour tomber sur William qui semblait discuter très sérieusement avec Severus.

\- Pour le moment ça me convient, dit-il d'une voix éteinte.

Le cœur de Louve se serra mais Syracuse reprit très vite un visage souriant.

\- Où est Nolan ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Habituellement, ils arrivent en avance.

Syracuse leva le nez et elle le vit essayer de sentir. Puis ses yeux s'agrandirent.

\- Non, souffla-t-il.

Louve paniqua immédiatement.

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Syracuse se leva d'un bond, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Il partit presque en courant en direction de la sortie de la tente, Louve sur ses talons.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? fit William.

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Une fois dehors, ils comprirent tous. Une énorme jeep noire était en train d'atterrir silencieusement et seul le bruit de ses pneus sur les graviers se fit entendre.

Le premier à en sortir fut James Potter et Louve trépigna littéralement de joie. Il était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. Ses cheveux noirs se battant au dessus de ses sourcils, ses yeux encadrés par ses éternelles lunettes carrées, il portait un pull rouge avec un renne dessus et un pantalon noir et leur adressa un sourire éclatant.

Louve vit les portes arrière s'ouvrir, Pétunia et Laïalus mirent pieds à terre, tandis que Lily Potter quittait sa place de passagère, ses beaux cheveux auburn noués en un joli chignon.

Puis enfin, elle vit celui qu'elle attendait. Nolan sortit à son tour de la voiture en tenant dans sa main sa petite sœur. Tabitah Corgan portait une jolie robe d'un gris argenté et elle avait les cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de Nolan étaient blonds. Puis elle étouffa un cri de surprise quand elle vit qui sortit à sa suite. Si elle sentit le mouvement un peu pressé de Syracuse, elle fut plus rapide que lui. Elle se mit immédiatement à courir et se jeta dans les bras des deux garçons qui l'enlacèrent en rigolant.

\- Oh, bon sang, Harry ! Tu es venu !

\- C'est une sacrée surprise, s'amusa Nolan.

Louve s'écarta d'eux pour observer celui qu'elle considérait depuis toujours comme son petit frère. Harry avait les traits de son père. Si Sirius et Severus n'arrêtaient pas de le répéter, c'est qu'ils avaient amplement raison. Mais la douceur de son sourire et ses yeux, tout ça appartenaient à Lily. Ses cheveux noirs étaient un peu moins indisciplinés que ceux de son père et formaient de grosses boucles brunes indomptables sur son crâne. Il ne portait pas de lunette et elle pouvait à loisir plonger dans ses yeux émeraude entourés par de longs cils noirs lui donnant un regard de biche. Il avait deux ans de moins qu'elle mais il faisait déjà sa taille.

\- Tu grandis trop vite ! s'alarma-t-elle.

Harry rigola et passa une main dans ses cheveux dévoilant une seule et unique mèche blanche.

\- Je t'assure que je n'en suis pas responsable.

\- On voit qui a le plus de succès ici !

Louve se tourna vers James qui sortait de la voiture un autre garçon.

\- Hey Charlie-boy, on est arrivé.

Harry quitta Louve et Nolan pour aider son père et attrapa la main du petit garçon aux cheveux du même roux que sa mère.

\- Il s'est endormi comme une crêpe dès que la voiture a fait vroum, s'époumona une voix.

Nolan se tourna vers sa petite sœur.

\- On dit comme un loir. « S'endormir comme un loir ».

\- Et s'étaler comme une crêpe, ajouta Louve en rigolant.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour réveiller l'autre garçon qui avait posé sa tête contre la hanche d'Harry.

\- Je dors plus, fit-il d'une petite voix.

\- Non, en effet, lui répondit Harry.

\- Alors on se fait désirer ! cria Sirius.

James écarta les bras.

\- Et c'est comme ça qu'on salut son meilleur ami !?

Sirius s'avança à grandes enjambées vers lui et ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre pendant que Lily prenait Severus dans ses bras. Louve les regarda faire avec une certaine pointe d'excitation au creux du ventre. Puis de nouveau, elle se tourna vers Harry. Ce dernier s'était avancé vers Syracuse qui n'arrivait pas à effacer son sourire. Seul William Chester était resté légèrement en retrait. Charles Potter se faisait déjà tirer par Tabitah et Gabriel.

Quelqu'un lui donna un coup de coude et Louve fusilla Nolan du regard.

\- Tu le savais ! Tu le savais et tu ne me l'a pas dit !

\- C'était censé être une surprise. Tu te souviens de la définition du mot surprise ?

Louve grogna mais fut incapable de rester fâchée longtemps. Surtout quand elle voyait Sirius porter Harry pour le tenir contre lui.

Ils finirent par tous rentrer dans la tente et s'installer à leur table. Syracuse avait refusé de s'asseoir à la table des adultes et s'était naturellement mis à côté d'Harry. Louve oublia de lui en vouloir. Elle avait depuis longtemps compris quelque chose. Syracuse était incapable de se détacher d'Harry. Comme s'il était lié à lui. Ou comme s'il aimait son odeur. Harry ne s'en offusquait pas. Syracuse avait beau être un adulte, il se comportait parfois comme s'il n'avait jamais vraiment grandi.

\- Ce qu'ils sont bruyant, piailla Tabitah.

Pour lui donner raison, des éclats de rires s'échappèrent de la table des adultes. Harry ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil en direction de la table et Louve essaya de comprendre qui il regardait.

\- Tu t'ennuies avec nous ?

\- Hein ? Non, pas du tout !

\- Alors concentre-toi sur moi.

Harry lui adressa un sourire amusé et elle crut presque retrouver une mimique de Sirius.

\- On peut discuter ? lui dit-il sans attendre.

Louve fronça les sourcils mais se leva tout de même.

\- Vous allez-où !? tonna Septimus.

-Ils vont se faire des bisous, rigola Tabitah.

\- N'importe quoi, s'insurgea Charles. Pas vrai, Harry, que tu vas pas faire ça !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel sans cesser de sourire et s'approcha de son frère pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Bien sur que non, je ne fais pas ça.

Charles explosa de rire et Harry lui rendit sa liberté.

Ils marchèrent en direction de la sortie et juste par curiosité, Louve tourna la tête. Nolan n'avait même pas fait l'effort de vouloir se mêler à eux et Louve supposa que lui et Harry avait sûrement du déjà longuement parler. Puis son regard s'arrêta sur Severus. Il avait réellement l'air inquiet et désolé. Et pour une raison qu'elle connaissait bien, elle fut incapable de soutenir son regard.

Une fois dehors, Louve regretta que le froid ne lui morde pas le visage. Elle sentit cependant les doigts d'Harry se glisser dans sa main.

\- Il devrait m'en vouloir.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait ça ?

\- Je lui ai dit des choses affreuses.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Je m'en souviens, oui. J'étais là. Et regarde le résultat.

Harry leva ses mèches au niveau de ses oreilles pour montrer les deux anneaux pendus à ses lobes.

\- Louve, ça va faire plus d'un an.

\- Et ça me fait toujours aussi mal.

Louve sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- Surtout dans des moments comme ça. Quand je sais qu'ils sont probablement aussi tristes que moi. Voir plus.

Harry serra sa main dans la sienne.

\- Je ne crois pas que quelqu'un puisse comprendre ce que tu ressens… Si je n'avais pas mes parents, je serais sûrement mort de chagrin. Et c'est normal que tu le sois, je crois.

Louve rigola à travers ses larmes.

\- Je ne suis pas morte de chagrin. Si je suis triste, c'est uniquement parce que je suis heureuse. Et je trouve ça horrible d'être heureuse alors que ce ne sont pas mes vrais parents. Et je m'en veux tellement parce que j'ai l'impression que je les oublie et…

Elle hoqueta, incapable de finir sa phrase. Harry se mit en face d'elle et prit ses deux mains dans les siennes.

\- Et si justement tout ce que voulaient tes parents c'est que tu sois heureuse ? Sinon, ils n'auraient pas choisi Severus, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je le sais bien… Je sais tout ça ! Mais… J'ai été tellement méchante !

\- Et qu'est ce qu'on fait dans ces cas-là ?

Louve retira sa main et lui donna une tape contre l'épaule faisant rire Harry.

\- N'utilise pas mes propres dictons contre moi.

\- C'est un truc de petit frère, copier les grandes sœurs. Mais si tu le sais, alors tout va bien.

\- Harry James Potter, tu es vraiment sans cœur !

Mais ils riaient tous les deux.

\- Louve ? Harry ?

Les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent en même temps pour voir Severus dehors. Louve essuya ses yeux brièvement et Harry lâcha sa main qu'il tenait toujours.

\- J'espère qu'il reste de la tarte à la mélasse, dit-il en passant devant Severus.

Louve préféra garder la tête résolument baissée.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? fit Severus.

\- Non, dit-elle, non, ça ne va pas.

Severus resta silencieux et Louve supporta ce silence avec horreur.

\- Je vais aller chercher Sirius.

\- Non, dit-elle.

Severus se tourna et Louve s'avança vers lui puis attrapa son bras.

\- Ils me manquent, pleura-t-elle, ils me manquent tellement ! Et je suis tellement désolée ! J'ai jamais pensé les choses horribles que j'ai dites !

Severus l'attrapa et la serra contre lui. Louve s'accrocha à sa robe et pleura contre son torse.

\- Et ça fait tellement mal ! Mais je vous aime tellement toi et Sirius et c'est juste… Je voulais juste… Des parents et en fait… J'en ai déjà ! J'en ai même plein ! Je suis désolée, je le pensais pas ! Pardon… Pardon.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Louve ! Ce n'est pas grave du tout. Merci, merci de me le dire.

Severus embrassa le haut de son crâne.

\- Tu as des parents mais je te considère comme ma propre fille. Ma seule et unique petite fille et je suis aussi désolé. J'aurais du être plus à l'écoute ou moins sur ton dos… Je ne sais pas… Sirius est plus diplomate, je crois.

Louve rigola et fit non de la tête.

\- Tu es bien. J'ai juste eu peur.

Severus l'écarta un peu de lui.

\- Peur ?

Louve se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je me suis réveillée un matin et tu sais, c'était ce jour où… Où tu faisais cette espèce de gâteau immonde et tu m'as demandé quelque chose et je ne sais plus quoi mais j'ai failli te répondre « oui papa ». Non, en fait j'avais envie de te répondre ça et ça m'a fait peur !

Elle leva les yeux vers son parrain et ce dernier avait un teint livide. Puis il ferma les yeux et soupira.

\- Je dois être la personne la plus égoïste au monde en étant heureux de savoir ça. Louve, ton père et ta mère étaient les meilleures personnes que je connaissais. Ils ont sauvé des tas de vies, aidé des tas de gens. Et il n'y a pas un jour où je me demande si on aurait pu mieux faire les choses pour qu'ils soient parmi nous. Je sais que tu souffres, je le sais et ça me tue de le savoir et ça me tue de savoir que c'est une douleur qui ne disparaîtra jamais. Elle est dans ton cœur, elle est dans celui de Sirius, dans celui de James et de Lily, William, Cassie et Rebecca… Et dans le mien. Mais rien n'est comparable à ce que tu ressens et peut-être que tu ne t'en remettras jamais. Mais on est là pour ça, je suis là pour ça. Tu peux passer tes nerfs et ta colère sur moi. Je sais que je t'aime, je sais que je prendrai soin de toi parce que c'est ce que voulaient tes parents. Tu peux être qui tu veux, m'appeler comme tu veux. Je ne te laisserai jamais en paix. Mais je ne remplacerai jamais parfaitement ton père ou ta mère. Et il faut que nous en ayons conscience tous les deux.

Louve renifla bruyamment puis elle reposa sa tête sur le torse de Severus.

\- Je pense que tu as tout fait bien… Papa.

 **OooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooO**

Quand Louve voulut retrouver Harry, elle le vit assis à côté de Regulus. Ils avaient tous les deux ce sourire complice aux lèvres qu'ils avaient à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Puis elle vit Regulus tendre un paquet à Harry et ce dernier fit une moue un peu ennuyée avant de plaisanter et tirer un rire au cadet des Black.

C'était toujours comme ça avec Harry. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui faisait que les adultes avaient un drôle de comportement à son égard. Louve était incapable de mettre le doigt de dessus mais il lui arrivait parfois de faire des cauchemars.

Des cauchemars horribles où tout s'écroulait autour d'elle et où quelqu'un essayait en vain de savoir où était Harry. A une époque, elle se souvenait avoir longuement raconté ses cauchemars à Severus et celui-ci lui avait avoué à demi-mot les circonstances de la mort de ses parents. Louve n'avait jamais vraiment posé plus de questions. Le sujet de la guerre était aussi douloureux que la perte de ses parents et même Sirius, qui était bavard sur leurs années à Poudlard, se fermait quand il s'agissait de parler de ça.

Elle aussi de toute façon préférait savoir qu'ils passaient leurs nuits à courir à Pré-au-Lard plutôt que de les savoir se battre contre elle ne savait quel ami. De toute manière, ça n'avait plus d'importance, les meurtriers de ses parents avaient eu ce qu'ils méritaient.

Finalement, Harry se détourna de Regulus et elle le vit chercher quelqu'un des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il la trouve. Louve s'avança vers lui pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Je n'ai pas envie que tu repartes.

\- Tu sais ce que j'ai entendu ? Il parait qu'il va y avoir un tournoi à Poudlard. Un tournoi sorcier !

\- Est-ce que c'est une information sérieuse ?

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est Victor Krum qui m'en a parlé. J'ai essayé de demander à Regulus et il m'a dit qu'il ne savait rien. Le seul qui en sait plus que les autres, c'est l'auror Chester mais…

\- Mais ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'aime pas trop.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il n'aime personne.

Louve et Harry regardèrent William Chester en même temps. Ce dernier avait l'air d'entendre sans vraiment écouter le père de Nolan.

\- Oncle Cassie est trop sérieux pour nous avouer quoi que ce soit.

\- Donc ça sera une surprise, fit Harry.

\- Qui va y participer ?

\- Les dernière année, je suppose.

\- Oh, fit Louve tout de suite moins intriguée, donc rien qui nous concerne. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne te verrais pas avant les vacances d'été. Oh, avant que j'oublie !

\- Quoi ?

Louve sortit de la petite pochette qu'elle avait un petit écrin noir et le tendit à Harry.

\- Joyeux Noël !

Harry s'empara de la boite et l'ouvrit puis fit une grimace éloquente en voyant ce qu'il y avait dedans.

\- Tu ne mes les mets ?

\- Oh, ça ne te transporte pas de joie, on dirait ?

\- Si, si j'aime tout ce que tu fais.

Il tendit alors l'oreille et laissa Louve retirer ses anneaux pour les remplacer par les têtes de cerf.

\- Mon père va être fou de joie.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

-Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Harry fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et en sortis une tablette de chocolat entouré d'un joli ruban rouge.

Louve étira ses lèvres en un immense sourire que lui rendit Harry. Puis elle souhaita que ce nouvel an ne s'arrête jamais.

 **FIN**

 **Et voilà les agneaux c'est définitivement terminée avant moins d'un mois. Finis de chez finis. J'espère que ces trois interludes, petit moment pris durant trois années différentes vous ont fait plaisir.**

 **Peut-être trouverais-je la force d'écrire un OS pour noël (j'en ai très envie). Mais si ce n'est pas le cas et bien je vous dis à Janvier !**

 **Merci encore pour votre soutien à tous. Je vous aime d'amour.**

 **KOEUR SUR VOUS LES AGNEAUX !**


End file.
